The Heirs
by Princess Keda
Summary: Ten years after the events of Fate of the Oni, This story focuses on the lives of Cole and Keyda's two children. Theo, who is now seventeen, and his sister, eleven-year-old Xinta, Amber. This story will have multiple arks that will be designated by individual titles but all still under the main title "The Heirs".
1. The Heirs: Path of Discovery Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**

**Once upon a time, I finished the HOTO trilogy. I felt satisfied, everything felt wrapped up, and I moved on to my other story. It's technically finished…it just needs a cover at the moment (cough, Maddie, cough…). But after editing that bad boy a few times I realized that I had nothing else to write. And then I realized that I really missed writing. There are a few other story ideas I could run with, but to get my creative juices flowing I was like "why not write a few one-off scenes with grown-up Amber and Theo, cuz I technically want to see what that would be like?" In essence…it was a trap I laid for myself. Next thing I know the thing was getting longer and then plot got involved and then more oc's got involved and then I got attached to said oc's and, to make a long story short, this whole new story exploded.**

**This new story has a slightly different feel to it, especially at first. The first couple of chapters were just one-off scenes really so they don't necessarily feel connected…but after a while it started flowing more like a story again. But I found that I could never end it…it just kept on going and going and going. So rather than having a few different books, like the HOTO trilogy, this has an almost TV show feel to it. So, we decided to treat it like one. We will post the entire thing under the title: "The Heirs", but there are almost three different "seasons" with their own arcs. The first season is called "The Heirs; Path of Discovery." We will probably share the other season names when we get to them…one, because some of the names are spoilers, and two, I honestly have no idea how long this thing is going to go. It's technically still going.**

**Anyways…part of me feels like I should apologize for this writing addiction, while the other part hopes that you'll be excited to dive back into the world. For context, this story starts ten years after the end of FOTO. It focuses on Amber and Theo. A lot of the other characters are still in the story but as secondary characters. In fact, at a certain point even Cole and Keyda feel like secondary characters, which is sad but helps to give this story its own vibe.**

**So if you're down for more plot in the world started in the HOTO trilogy, then I hope you like this story. There are lots of characters and experiences I'm excited for you to read!**

**Anyways, thanks SO MUCH for all the words of support over the past years (geez, crazy I can say years at this point) and I hope that you will still leave reviews. Maddie and I really crave those hahaha. And I hope you're excited for more art because now that she's finally graduated she's been doing lots of drawing!**

**Thanks again!**

**-NP**

* * *

1

"I'm _not_ an Oni, Mom…I'm a _freak!"_

Keyda closed her eyes as the door slammed shut, and after a moment she exhaled angrily. It was hardly the first argument she had had with her daughter and she couldn't help but wish that Cole was home. He seemed to do better with Amber's current headstrong streak. But Cole and Theo were both gone on an overnight trip helping Wu with something or other, and she found herself struggling to relate to her daughter. Though, Keyda mused bitterly, it shouldn't be that hard. After all, there were so many things in Amber that she saw in herself.

* * *

A little while later Amber glanced up as there was a slight knock at the door. She sniffled and wiped at her face, glaring.

"Go away."

Rather than leave, however, Keyda came in with a hot of cup tea.

"Amber…"

The eleven-year-old glanced away angrily and Keyda sighed as she came over to sit next to her on the rug. The Ruler didn't say anything for a few moments, looking around at her daughter's room. Posters of dancers hung on the wall, and a few odds and ends covered the shelves. Amber's coveted dancing shoes sat in a place of honor on one shelf with a painting of her family that Syn had made for her one year. Keyda's eyes lingered on the painting; Syn had captured each member of her family looking their happiest. She wished she could see more of Amber's sunny smile.

She looked at her daughter again, but Amber was continuing to avoid her eye as she glared at the ground. Her hair was in its normal plait, wreathing two horns that seemed to get longer with every passing year.

"Why do I have to be like this?"

Amber's voice was soft, but bitter. Keyda reached out and put a hand on the younger Oni's shoulder and Amber's tears started anew.

"I'm _yellow! _And I have these…these _stupid horns!"_

Amber grabbed them as she spoke, grimacing as she seemed to try to pull them off her head. Keyda shook her head and gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Don't, Amber…"

"Why couldn't I look like you?! Or like Theo, at least…"

Keyda's heart ached as she watched her daughter cry. She finally shook her head.

"I know that you don't believe me, Amber. But you are _so special…"_

Amber just let out a wet scoff and Keyda's eyes flashed.

"You are! You're a Xinta. Some of the greatest women in our history were Xinta…"

"Like the Alchemist?"

Keyda fell silent as Amber finally looked over at her with a hard expression.

"Face it…we're horned freaks…_monsters…"_

"You are _not_ a monster!"

Keyda's voice became stern and Amber narrowed her eyes at her mother's tone. Keyda's anger faded as she spoke quieter.

"Do you… remember the Alchemist?"

Amber glanced away, though her angry expression became nauseated.

"Not really. Mainly just her eyes…"

She shuddered and her large amber eyes filled with tears again.

"_She_ was a monster, Mom. How do you know I'm not?"

"Hey." Keyda cupped her daughter's chin and made her look over. "You are not a monster, Amber. You are nothing like that witch. You're an Oni, and a dancer, and a member of this family, and I cannot let you talk about yourself that way."

Amber just sniffed and Keyda finally sighed.

"Here…drink this."

She handed her the cup of tea and Amber looked down at it, her brow furrowing.

"You and Dad have to realize that _food_ and _tea_ do _not solve real problems…"_

"Just drink the tea, Amber. Ok?"

Amber glanced up at her Mother's comforting tone and finally sighed, doing as she was told. She didn't recognize the flavor and she finally pulled the cup away, frowning at the dark petals steeped into it.

"What kind of tea is…"

Her words were lost as her eyes drooped, and Keyda guided Amber onto her own shoulder as her daughter fell asleep.

* * *

The stage was lit with bright lights, but there was no audience. Amber blinked in the light, looking around. There were poppies strewn across the stage; it looked like some audience had littered the stage with flowers after a grand performance.

"Hello."

Amber whirled around in time to see another Oni coming out of the shadows of the wing. The woman was looking around with obvious curiosity, and Amber couldn't pull her eyes away from her gleaming horns.

"What is this place?" Amber finally stammered. "Who are you?"

The Xinta woman smiled gently and came closer.

"I was hoping you could tell me; I've never seen this place before. It must mean something to you though…this world feeds on…" the Oni trailed off a moment, seemingly searching for the right words. "'Happy places', I suppose."

Amber's gaze darted around the stage once more and she finally exhaled.

"It…it kind of looks like the stage where I practice with my grandpa. Except it's never been covered in poppies before…"

"Mmm…I suppose that's my fault." the woman answered, bending down to pick one up. She looked so familiar….

"You're Echo!"

Echo glanced up as Amber blurted it out, and the younger Oni flushed. She had seen the painting in the history chambers, of course, but why on earth was she dreaming about…

"And you must be Amber," Echo said softly. She came over and Amber froze as the other Xinta cupped her face in her hands, looking her over. "So beautiful…you know, you have your mother's eyes."

Amber's mind was frozen for a few minutes longer, but she finally pulled free of Echo's grasp.

"I'm _not_ beautiful," she argued adamantly, but then continued. "You…know my Mom?"

"I've had many chats with Keyda over the years. It's been a very long time since I talked with her last. But I recognize you from her descriptions." Echo scanned the young Oni in front of her and smiled. "Your mother is so proud of you, you know."

Amber swallowed hard and looked away. She chewed on her lip and then looked back up.

"You have horns."

It sounded stupid the second she said it, and she winced. Echo smiled warmly.

"Yes."

Amber stared at the stage and finally mustered up the courage to talk more.

"Did…people make fun of you for them? Do you hate them?"

Echo seemed surprised at her question and spent a few moments thinking.

"In my day, the mark of the Xinta was very prestigious. I was picked on a bit in my youth…but mainly out of other's jealousy…"

"Jealousy?" Amber snorted bitterly. "Why…everyone else wanted to look like a _hoofer?"_

She regretted it instantly, but Echo merely laughed.

"It's a mark of power, Amber." Her smile faded. "Are you targeted because you have horns?"

Amber just shrugged, but tears filled her eyes and gave her away. She wiped at them, furious.

"Just stupid kids, mainly. And Ottan. And even Tolan, sometimes, and villagers say things under their breath…"

She swallowed, trying to get ahold of her emotions.

"Theo gets so mad and threatens them, even though I'm twice as strong as him anyways so if one of us _was_ going to do something…"

"Your brother," Echo clarified, and Amber nodded.

"Yeah." She wiped her face again, glad the tears had subsided a little. "He's older than me…but it doesn't always feel like it. He can be kinda…naive sometimes. And he's always so _happy…_except when he's mad, I guess. But most of the time, he's just like my Dad…"

The tears came anew and Amber sank to her knees. Echo came over and wrapped her in an embrace and Amber stiffened.

"You're so much like your mother…"

A sob escaped.

"No I'm _not!_ My mom's so _strong…_ and I'm …I'm just…"

She shook her head furiously, her eyes and hands flashing.

"I try to be strong, but it always feels like I'm about to shatter. I wish I didn't care…that I could blow it off like Theo or just power through it like my parents. But I can't! I'm just so…_broken…"_

"No, Amber…you aren't broken," Echo comforted, rocking her. "You know, your mother used to tell me the same thing. It took time, but she finally accepted that being different doesn't mean you're broken…or a monster."

Amber took a shaky breath and finally looked up at the other Xinta.

"My mom thought she was a monster?"

Echo smiled sadly.

"For a long time. She isn't, of course…but sometimes things happen that make people think wrong things about themselves. Maybe that's why you can't recognize how beautiful you are…how _special."_

Amber didn't say anything, and Echo reached up to rub a thumb on one of the younger Oni's horns.

"You have a very nice curve to your horns, by the way. Mine were always a little boring, but yours would make even other Xinta jealous."

Amber wasn't sure that she believed the other Oni, but she felt an unexpected flush of pleasure regardless. Echo continued.

"When you get old enough, you'll have to find someone talented to carve them. Make them your own."

Amber reached up and fingered one of her horns, feeling along its familiar smooth surface as she swallowed.

"…I don't know if my parents will let me…" she finally admitted, and Echo laughed a little.

"You'd be surprised; I'm sure they know about carved horns. It's a Xinta thing."

Amber didn't know what to say, but suddenly the dream theater was filled with applause. She looked fearfully out into the seats, terrified other dream people had witnessed the whole conversation. But the auditorium was still as empty as ever. However, the applause seemed to cause everything to start to fade, and she turned back to the Xinta next to her.

"…Will I ever see you again?" she asked, and Echo smiled as she tucked a poppy behind Amber's ear.

"I'm sure you will, Amber. It was a pleasure to meet you…"

She pulled her into another hug, whispering into her ear.

"Tell you mother hi."

* * *

Amber stirred, and Keyda brushed a stray lock of hair out of her daughter's face as she woke up.

"…Mom?"

Keyda smiled as Amber looked over at her.

"…Did you meet her?" the older Oni asked.

Amber didn't answer for a moment and Keyda was suddenly afraid that it hadn't worked after all. The younger Oni finally nodded, however.

"She's…she's really nice."

Keyda felt a rush of relief and smiled. Amber cleared her throat.

"I _know_ what you're trying to do, Mom…" she started, and Keyda prepared for her to snap at her or complain. But she was shocked when Amber laid back down on her shoulder, wrapping one arm around her mother's waist.

"….Thanks."

Keyda swallowed, tears coming to her eyes as she hugged Amber back.

"I love you, Amber," she murmured, and her daughter glanced up to meet her eye.

"I know, Mom…" she trailed off and then gave her a shaky smile. "I love you too."

2

The fire crackled softly in the living room as Amber scrutinized the chessboard in front of her. She went to move her bishop and Theo made a small noise. She looked up to see her older brother waggling his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, and she glared at him. She released the bishop, however, and scanned the board. After checking and rechecking her choice several times she finally huffed and grabbed the bishop again.

"You're the worst," she muttered, and Theo just chuckled as Amber made her move and he went to grab a piece of his own. Cole watched with a smile from his position on the couch and then turned back to the scroll he had in his hands.

"Did you translate that one today?" Keyda asked from her place next to him. Her feet were pulled up on the couch as she leaned on him, practicing her reading with a scroll of her own. Cole glanced over.

"Yeah. I'm still slightly worried Phos will haunt me from the grave if I never get these finished and return the originals to Herhsel."

Keyda chuckled, but her smile faded slightly at the thought of the grouchy Healer. The family fell back into silence; the only sound in the room were the melodies drifting off of a CD player near Amber. Her grandfather had given it to her for her last birthday along with a CD full of all their favorite dancing melodies. Cole had mentioned that CDs were a little "old school" in modern Ninjago, but the machine ran on batteries so it worked well for the Oni realm.

"Checkmate," Theo said with a grin, and Amber groaned and then glared at her brother again.

"I think you cheated," she groused, resting her chin on her hand as Theo reset the board.

"Pshhh, did not," he countered before looking up. "Wanna go again?"

The CD player made a whirring sound as it switched to a new song. A lilting tune began playing and Keyda looked up. She listened for half a minute and finally glanced over at Cole. He didn't seem affected by the melody as he continued to read through the scroll. She finally shifted a little, clearing her throat.

"Cole."

He glanced up at her and smiled. She returned it and then gestured to the CD player.

"Do you recognize this song?"

Cole lowered the scroll as he frowned in concentration, looking towards the CD player. Amber and Theo glanced over as their father tried to bridge the memory gap.

"Hold on, I think…" he murmured, and Keyda felt a weight of sadness at the confusion in his expression. But then Cole's face lit up and he turned to her.

"'Wanna walk in a box with me?'" he quoted, bumping her shoulder with his own. She laughed as well, feeling both happy and relieved. But then Cole was standing and Keyda blinked as her husband grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"Wait, Cole..." she argued, still laughing. He laughed as well as he shook his head.

"What? I'm pretty sure you pointed it out cuz you wanted to dance…"

Keyda finally relented and allowed Cole to lead her through the steps of the waltz. Amber watched, amused, and Theo had a goofy grin on as he rested his head on his arms on the chess table. The song came to an end and Cole spun Keyda one last time. She exhaled happily and they both turned in surprise as their children clapped.

"Encore, Encore!" Theo called, mimicking his grandfather. A blush rose up Keyda's face and they headed back to the couch.

"I'm glad you remembered," Keyda murmured honestly, and Cole gave her hand a squeeze as he reached for his scroll. Theo turned back to the chess game, but Amber's gaze lingered on her parents as her smile faded.

"How did you guys meet?"

Keyda and Cole looked up in surprise at their daughter's intense look. Theodynn looked surprised as well, but then he was nodding in agreement.

"You know how we met," Cole started, but Theo cut him off.

"We know the basics…but there's got to be lots more to the story than you've told us."

"Like everything that happened before you met…all the stuff leading up to it," Amber added. Keyda's expression darkened a bit, but Cole just smiled as he teased them.

"Once upon a time, I was born, and I was the cutest darn baby you ever…."

"Dad, no offense, but we already _know_ about your past," Theo cut in, causing Cole to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"We have those storybooks…not to mention all the stories that everyone tells in Ninjago when we go," Amber explained.

"Papa Lou has told us _plenty…" _Theo said with a laugh, and Cole pointed a finger at his son.

"You _can't_ believe everything my father says…he tends to _exaggerate."_

Amber glanced over at her mother as Cole and Theo bantered. Keyda had a distant expression and the Xinta swallowed before speaking.

"What about you, Mom?"

Keyda glanced over as Amber and Theo looked at her expectantly. Cole's smile faded as he saw his wife's expression, and the Ruler frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't really know that much about your past, Mom," Theo pointed out. "I mean, I get that you became the first Oni Ruler under the union, but we don't really know _how. _ And while we know our Grandpa Lou and we know that Grandma Bev passed away when Dad was younger, we don't know anything about _your_ parents…"

"They died," Keyda cut in, her tone neutral. "A long time ago."

Amber and Theo blinked.

"We…figured," Amber said carefully. "But _how…"_

"You don't really need to know all of that," Keyda said quietly, and the two teens made eye contact. Cole squeezed Keyda's hand, and Theo tried again.

"Well, you can at least tell us how you guys met, right? More than just 'a strange set of circumstances stranded the ninja and they met up with an Oni girl and *poof*, a centuries long war was ended…"

Keyda stood abruptly as she shook her head.

"I think it's time for everyone to head to bed. You and your father have an early morning trip to the South, Theo. Don't forget."

"Keyds…" Cole said softly, but she didn't answer as she headed for the door to their bedroom. Amber and Theo turned to Cole as the door closed behind her.

"Can't you tell us, Dad?" Theo asked. Cole looked up at their curious, almost pleading expressions. Then he glanced at the door Keyda had just disappeared through. He finally smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"I think…I think it would be better coming from both of us, Bud. Besides, you know me; my memory's not what it used to be."

Silence fell as he turned back to the scroll, but the warm hominess of the evening had been seemingly tainted for that night. As Amber turned back to half-heartedly finish their game of chess, she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation.

* * *

"Doesn't it feel like they're…I dunno. Hiding something?"

Theo shrugged as he finished brushing his teeth. When he finally wiped his mouth, he glanced over at where his sister was sitting on the counter, brushing her hair.

"Maybe they just don't like talking about it."

"But _why? _ There's no reason…"

"I don't know, Ams. You know Mom…she just gets like that sometimes."

Amber glowered at him.

"Doesn't _anything_ ever bother you?" she muttered, and he grinned at her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"This cowlick, most days," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna be with Dad basically all day tomorrow, yeah?" she pressed. Theo nodded. Amber finished brushing her hair and started braiding it. "Then you talk to him about it tomorrow…and I'll try Mom again."

Theo didn't answer and her eyes flashed as she looked at him.

"_Ok?"_

He sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, Ams, I can talk to Dad. I just don't really know why this is suddenly so important to you."

Amber fell silent, because she had been asking herself the same thing. She finished her braid and finally risked a glance in the mirror to make sure it was in place. Her eyes lingered on her reflection.

"I just want to know."

* * *

"Maybe it's time we tell them the whole story, Keyds, if they're asking about it."

Keyda didn't answer as she stared up at the ceiling. Cole moved closer and put his head next to hers.

"You ok?"

"I just don't see why they _ever_ need to know the full story, Cole. They know the gist. They know my parents are dead. They know enough history to know that you came here that we got this crazy Union in place and struggled a bit but that it eventually got a more or less ironed out. They don't need to know all the details that happened in the meantime."

"They aren't little kids anymore, Keyds. They're old enough that…"

"That we should be striving to fill their heads with gruesome scenes? With all the horrible things that happened? The realm is doing so much better now. Why can't we just let the awful parts of the past die?"

Cole was silent and his wife finally turned on her side to face him.

"But sure, why not dig up all those memories so our children can finally understand how cruel and messed up this world was, while you go on to have nightmares for _weeks…"_

_ "_We don't know that…" Cole started, but Keyda cut in forcefully.

"You have triggers, Cole! Don't pretend like you don't! We take that trip down memory lane and it's just going to haunt you all over again."

She was tense, but she relaxed as he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's up to you, Keyds. But…at least think about it, Ok? They already know the world isn't perfect."

She was silent as she closed her eyes, grateful as always for the feeling of having him close. He kissed her forehead.

"It's like what Phos told me once, all those years ago when he was first making me translate those scrolls. Sometimes, 'history is the greatest teacher.'"

* * *

"I'm almost taller than you, Dad."

Cole turned and smiled at the seventeen-year-old walking next to him as Theo seemed to mentally compare their heights.

"Too bad you're done growing…" Cole teased, and Theodynn shook his head.

"Nah, no way. I'm gonna be bigger than you, remember? At least a foot…"

"You should eat more cake, if you want to be bigger than me," Cole pointed out, poking Theo's flat stomach. The teen just laughed, shaking his head.

"I said bigger...not _fatter…_"

Cole looked incredulous.

"Did you just call me fat, Theo?"

Theodynn grinned and Cole shook his head.

"That does it…"

In a swift movement Cole had his son in a headlock, and Theo laughed as he struggled.

"_Daaaddddd…."_

"What's that?" Cole asked, smirking. "I can't quite hear you…"

Theo struggled a little longer, but he finally had to admit defeat against the Elemental Master. He went lax as he and his father laughed.

"Alright, you winnnn….I'm sorry!"

Cole finally released him and Theo shook his head as he smoothed his hair back out.

"You sure don't like losing, huh dad?"

"Eh, I was taught to never quit."

They were approaching the Varghall Peaks Mine now. Theo looked over at his Dad, smiling. Cole was holding a hand to his eyes so he could see if Ottan was waiting for them. As he took in his father's profile, Theo spotted the grey hair that had started to grow along Cole's hairline. The Oni's smile faded.

"Hey Dad?"

Cole turned at Theo's more serious tone. He scanned his son's face and stopped walking.

"What's up, Theodynn?"

"It's just…"

He trailed off, running his hand through his hair. It was a gesture that he had picked up from his father, though both continued to be unaware that they did it.

"About last night…I mean, Amber and I were talking. And she really wants to know, you know, more about what happened. And I do too! I guess I shouldn't say just Amber; I'm there with her. But, you know…"

Cole gave him a sad smile as he grabbed his son's shoulder.

"You're not a kid anymore, Theo. I know that you and your sister are aware that there's a lot of background that went into the Union, and even more that went into your mom and me getting together. I'm not saying it's bad to be curious, it's just…"

He trailed off, as if trying to think of how to say it.

"Some of those things…they were hard. And painful. It's hard to want to remember them. Especially for your mother."

Theo broke eye contact as he stared at the ground.

"Yeah, I figured."

They stood in silence for a minute, but then they could hear Ottan calling out to them. Theo looked up. He smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"So…since you've just established how much older and more mature I am…can I compete in the Pit today? I mean, we'll probably finish here early, so there'd be plenty of time for a fight or two."

Cole scoffed and mussed his son's hair.

"Not a chance. Now come on, that old bearded bureaucrat is waiting for us."

* * *

Amber hesitated at the large metal office door. She finally took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer and she bit her lip as she pushed her way in. Keyda was sitting at her desk, massaging her temples as she stared at the letters scattered out on the surface in front of her.

"…Mom?"

Keyda glanced up at her daughter. Then she sighed and glanced back down at the letters.

"Amber, I'm…kinda busy right now…"

"Quarterly village stats?" Amber guessed as she came the rest of the way in. "Let me help, mom. You know you get a migraine trying to read for hours on end…"

"Trying? I _can_ read; I'm not _trying,"_ Keyda complained, and Amber couldn't help but smirk as she pulled up a chair and grabbed one of the letters.

"I'll read, you write. K?" she asked in a tone that implied that she was telling rather than asking. Keyda looked like she was going to argue but finally just sighed and pulled the record book forward and dipped her brush. The worked for a few hours, Amber gleaning statistics out of the rambling letters while Keyda wrote them down. Eventually Amber was finally rolling up the last of the scrolls, placing it in the "finished" bin. She glanced over at her mother, who was finishing up a note on the final village.

"Why won't you talk about it?"

The ink-brush froze on the parchment.

"I just want to know, Mom. I want to know what it was like for you growing up…I want to know how you met Dad, how you guys fell in love, what kind of life you led before…"

"Amber," Keyda started, but Amber's eyes flashed as she leaned forward.

"_No,_ Mom! Don't just shut down again! We can't just be happy with the bare minimum anymore. Why can't you guys just tell us the truth?"

Keyda didn't answer as she stared at her record book and Amber stood up.

"I know that bad things happened, Mom. I don't know why you won't just tell us…it's not like any of it could have been as bad as what we've already been through! We _know_ the world isn't all sunshine and roses! I may not remember everything that happened all those years ago with the Alchemist, but you can be sure Theo does. If we've already pulled through that, why can't you trust us with the rest of the story?!"

Keyda shook her head and stood to leave, but Amber grabbed her arm.

"I _need to know, Mom! _I need to know why you thought you were a monster…and how you realized that you weren't!"

Keyda visibly flinched. Amber was worried she had gone too far when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes, but then Keyda finally looked up.

"Echo told you?"

Amber bit her lip and finally nodded. Keyda didn't say anything else, seemingly lost in thought. The Xinta hesitated a moment more and finally hugged her mother.

"Everyone says that I remind them of you, Mom. But I just…I can't see it. That's why I want you to tell me. Because if you really were like me once…then maybe someday I can be strong. Someday I could be like you."

Keyda embraced Amber tightly, and they stood like that for a while. Eventually Keyda pulled back to study her daughter's face. She took in the pleading expression and finally sighed, wiping the tears off of Amber's cheek.

"Alright, Ams…you win. Just…" she cleared her throat and gave her daughter a little smile. "Just promise you won't think less of me."

Amber returned the smile.

"I could never think less of you, Mom."

* * *

"The more you talk about this Baron guy…the more I'm realizing he was a real piece of work."

They were in the living room once again, but this time they were seated on the couch and armchairs around the fire as they drank a final cup of tea. Theo and Amber were leaning in, hanging on every word their parents told them.

"So you all escaped to Dragon Haven, then?" Amber pressed, and Keyda and Cole glanced at each other.

"Well…"

"How'd you get away from the Baron then?" Theo asked, and Keyda shook her head.

"The Guardian of Lightening wouldn't take me to Dragon Haven…Oni-Dragon war and all of that. So I…jumped off."

The teens blinked.

"Off…the dragon?! _While_ it was flying?!"

"I landed on a rock formation," Keyda explained, and then glanced over at Cole. "And then your Idiot father followed me, even though I _told_ him not to…"

"No, you just told me not to be an imbecile," Cole interrupted, and she scoffed.

"What do you call jumping off a dragon _mid-flight _to take on an entire dragon army…_alone?"_ she demanded, and Cole laughed.

"You did it first, remember? So what does that make you?"

"Woah, wait…didn't this guy have like a dragon-riding army?! Dad, how did you survive that?" Theo asked, and Cole just smirked while Keyda rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's just say I found out how to tap into an Elemental Overdrive…"

"And you took out the _whole army?"_ Amber asked, eyebrow raised. Cole chuckled and Keyda shook her head.

"He's still proud of that moment I see…but that fancy little move totally wiped your father out. Next thing we know we're waking up in the Baron's dungeons."

"Hey…gave us a chance to finally get to know each other," Cole pointed out, putting his arm around Keyda. "I think it was the first time your mom was nice to me…"

"Can you blame me for being a little guarded?" Keyda demanded, and Cole shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Course not, Keyda."

"And then you escaped, right? Cuz obviously you met back up with Uncle Jay and Wu and the rest of them. How'd you get out? Another overdrive?"

Cole's smile faded and Keyda looked down at her cup of tea.

"No." she finally said, her voice quiet. Cole gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and looked up at his kids.

"I was pretty wiped after the first overdrive…I really couldn't do much at all. And at that time, your mother hadn't unlocked her powers yet…"

"But everyone says she unlocked them cuz she loved you…was that when she realized that she loved you?" Amber pressed, and Cole looked back at Keyda to gauge how much she wanted to say. The Oni Ruler finally took a deep breath and looked up.

"The Baron came while we were down there. I didn't know it at the time, but he actually wanted me to unlock my powers. You both were able to unlock your powers the way it used to be….you were either born with them or you unlocked them as a child. But to break through an Apathy block…"

She trailed off and Amber and Theo tried to recall the lessons Master Hershel had given them about Oni power.

"You have to have a really powerful emotion," Amber tried, and Keyda nodded.

"At the time, I tried to convince myself that I didn't care about your father, but…but I did. And the Baron knew it."

The mood in the room had sobered and Theo and Amber scanned their parent's faces as Keyda sighed.

"He…tortured your father and made me watch. And then he gave me the option to leave."

"But you didn't, right? You fought him…got Dad out of there?" Theo guessed carefully. Amber bit her lip as she watched Keyda swallow hard. Cole was the one who spoke up.

"It was a complicated situation, Theo. The Baron was going to kill her….or at least he said he would. Your mom had to leave."

"I didn't _have_ to…" Keyda argued softly and Cole shook his head as he turned to her.

"Yeah, you did Keyds."

"Then what?" Amber asked softly and Keyda sighed as she looked up.

"I left the fortress and found Zane, Kai, and Jay. They had left Wu with the Dragons and had come to save Cole. I thought I could help them, but…"

Silence fell as Theo and Amber stared wide-eyed, waiting for the next part of the story. Keyda sighed, her grip tightening around her teacup.

"The Baron had a relic that he used to control Dragons…and people. I thought I was leading the ninja into a rescue mission…but it was a trap. He took control of them and made them fight your father."

"Wait…but you said that the whole overdrive thing made you really weak…." Theo pointed out, and Cole gave a little smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It did. On a good day, maybe I could've thumped your Uncles. But, as it was, I didn't stand much of a chance."

"Then how did you make it out? What happened?"

Cole glanced at Keyda and she set her tea down as she leaned forward.

"I managed to get out of my cell, though the Baron didn't really make it that hard for me. But by the time I had reached the arena your father had already been beaten within an inch of his life. In fact, when I saw him I thought he _was_ dead. And that's when it happened….something just snapped. And I had unlocked my powers."

"Cuz you loved him," Amber added quietly, connecting the pieces of what she had heard over the years to what her mother was saying. Keyda glanced over at Cole and brushed hair out of his face.

"I don't think it was love at that point…but I did care about him. For whatever stupid reason."

She said the last part in a teasing tone, and Cole smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood, leaning in.

"You just couldn't resist my amazing sense of humor and killer good looks…"

Keyda just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You _wish_ that's what I saw in you…"

"So what _did_ you see in him, Mom?"

She glanced over at Theo, who was raising his eyebrows. She hesitated, thinking.

"Don't get me wrong…your father was the most idiotic, unrealistically optimistic person I had ever met. It seemed like every other moment I was being amazed he wasn't dead yet."

"This is where you say "But, he was also the funniest, most handsome…"" Cole prompted, and she swatted him.

"No, Cole. It was more…"

She trailed off and he raised an eyebrow as she finally looked over at him.

"You cared about me, and I didn't understand why. But…then I realized that somehow or another, you had gotten me to care about you too. And suddenly losing you was the scariest thing in the world."

Cole smiled at her and after a moment he looked up at his children.

"That's probably enough for tonight, I think…"

They both immediately protested, and Cole just laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, we've been going at it for a while, and I've got a headache from trying to remember everything. There's no way we can tell you the entire story tonight…it's gonna take a long time to get through _everything_."

"But you _will_ tell all of it, right?" Theo pressed and Keyda and Cole glanced at each other.

"Yes," Keyda finally said. Cole stood and winced as he stretched out his back, and then told Theo to come with him to take the dinner dishes back to the kitchen before bed. Amber came to sit next to her mother on the couch.

"Thanks, Mom. For telling us."

Keyda looked up and Amber gave her a little smile.

"It feels like I'm getting to know you more now."

Keyda didn't answer right away, and after a few minutes she sighed.

"I made a lot of mistakes, Amber…"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Mom. That's why I'm glad you're finally trusting me with yours. It helps me see things a little more clearly."

They sat in silence, Amber resting her head on Keyda's shoulder while they listened to the fire crackle as it slowly died. Eventually the Xinta turned to the Oni Ruler.

"I always thought Dad was handsome. You know, in a yellow, Ninjagoan sort of way. Do you really not think he's attractive?"

Keyda laughed out loud.

"Of _course_ he's attractive…but we can't tell _him_ that. His head is big enough as it is!"

They were still giggling when Theo and Cole got back.

3

"He's my son too, Keyds."

Keyda looked over at where Cole was sitting with his arms folded. She could understand why he was upset, but this was also something she wasn't going to back down on.

"Cole, your body can't handle being exposed to fever."

"So I have to keep out of quarantine and let you run the risk of getting a fever?" Cole asked defensively. "You're the true Ruler, Keyds…I feel like it would be worse if _you_ got sick."

She came over to sit by him and shook her head.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you went into quarantine? Because if you really don't, I will fill you in…"

"That was a different situation," Cole muttered, but Keyda ran a hand through his hair.

"You went downhill fast…terrifyingly fast. And we don't have Phos anymore to pull you out of it if it were to happen again. As it is, Hershel's too busy in the villages to even come himself; he just sent Tolan back with some salve and Syn said she'd try to make it tomorrow."

Cole didn't answer, stewing a moment longer. He finally sighed and leaned forward.

"How's he doing?"

Keyda shrugged.

"I think he's a little better. I don't think it's life threatening, but it's definitely worse than I've seen in a while."

Cole seemed lost in thought and Keyda grabbed his hand.

"I'll be in there with him from now on, Cole. It's not like he's going to be on his own. And maybe I am just being overly cautious…but if you were to get sick again like that it would make everything that much worse. Besides, with Amber not allowed in Quarantine either I need you to…"

"Does _she_ know that?" Cole asked dryly, and Keyda sighed.

"I told her, and she's taking the news like you are. But we don't know how susceptible she is to the fever; she's never been sick before. Which means we don't know how bad it would be if she did catch it. I need you on the same page as me on this, Cole. If she hears you complaining about it then she's going to feel justified being upset as well."

Cole dry-washed his face and finally relented.

"Fine…I'll keep us out of quarantine. But if he takes a turn for the worse, Keyds, I'm coming in."

* * *

Amber closed the door quietly behind her, her eyes flicking across the feverish figure in bed. She carefully locked the door and headed over to sit in the chair Keyda had occupied for the last day. Theo's hair was wet with sweat, and as she moved to re-soak the rag on his forehead he opened his eyes. After a moment they focused on the girl in front of him and he gave her a little smile.

"Ams…"

"Hey, Tay," she said, giving him a smile of her own as she replaced the rag. The seventeen-year old tried to sit up in bed, but his younger sister's eyes flashed as she forced him back down into bed.

"Don't you dare try to get up…"

"You're not supposed to be in here," he pointed out weakly, and she just scoffed and leaned back stubbornly in her chair.

"Xinta don't get sick, silly Tay-o. I'm fine."

He smiled again when he heard his old pet-name, but then he started coughing and her expression clouded as she reached for a cup of water to give him.

"So help me, Theo, if you get worse…"

"I'm fine," he said weakly, giving her a ghost of a smile. "In fact, I was thinking of doing some training with Tolan later….or maybe I'll take my Hoofer out…"

He started another fit of coughs and Amber bit her lip as she reached out to steady the cup before he sloshed water all over himself.

"Shut up and sleep already," she muttered, and he just shook his head, though his eyelids did seem to be getting heavier.

"Where's Mom? She's gonna have a fit if she sees you in here…"

"Out trying to find a mat or something she can pull in here to sleep on. Don't worry; I'll be gone before she gets back. I just wanted to come see you, and tell you…you know…don't be stupid and die or anything like that."

He chuckled.

"Mmmm, well, I'll give living my best shot, how bout that?"

She gave him a tight smile as he started drifting off to sleep again.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Amber woke to her father's frightened yells, but after the initial shock she calmed down. She knew that Cole struggled with vivid nightmares from time to time. Amber rolled over to go back to sleep; her mother would be there to comfort her Dad. But then the Xinta's eyes flew open as she realized that Keyda wasn't in there tonight.

The child padded to her parent's bedroom. The guard at the door seemed conflicted about what he should do; Amber took in his rigid posture and just sighed.

"It's ok…I can talk to him," she said. For a moment the guard looked like he wasn't going to let the 11-year old in, but when Cole yelled out again the guard finally gave her a stiff nod and held the door open. She walked across the room, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting as she saw where her father was alone in bed. She pulled herself up onto the bed on her mother's side. Her heart ached at the reek of fear in the air; she wasn't sure what it was Cole was dreaming about, but she wished it would stop haunting him.

He was tossing and turning as Amber finally reached him and she shook his shoulder.

"Dad…"

He didn't wake up right away, and she raised her voice a little.

"_Dad!_ Wake up! It's ok…"

Cole shuddered, and Amber hugged him until he slowly came to.

"It's ok, Dad…you're ok…" she murmured, and he finally seemed to realize who was there with him.

"…Ams?"

Cole sat up and she released him, though she stayed right next to him as he rubbed his face.

"Amber. I'm…sorry. Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head.

"No, I couldn't sleep," she lied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried about Theo."

Cole put an arm around her and sighed.

"Theo's gonna be ok, kiddo. Mom got him some medication; he just needs a few days to rest and I'm sure he'll be back on his feet."

Amber nodded, but she didn't mention that he still smelled like fear; he was more worried about her brother than he was letting on. A few minutes later Cole started awake after almost drifting off.

"Mmm, sorry Amber. Let's get you back to bed."

She shook her head, tightening her embrace around his middle.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Cole looked down at her in surprise, but he finally rubbed her neck and relented.

"Yeah, Ams…you can stay in here if you want."

A few minutes later they had both fallen back asleep.

* * *

Keyda sat up groggily the next morning, sunlight streaming through Theo's window to where she was lying. She winced as she got up; it had been a long while since she had slept on a floor mat.

Theo was still out as she removed the dry rag and felt his cheeks and forehead. Still hot, but his hair wasn't drenched in sweat anymore. She hoped that meant that he was getting better, but his breathing sounded so raspy. She bit her lip as she found the vial of salve and pulled more out to rub on his forehead and chest. Theodynn finally opened his eyes as she did so.

"Mom?" he croaked, and she gave him a tight smile.

"How are you feeling, Theo?" she asked, and he swallowed. He didn't answer as he looked over and caught sight of the bedmat.

"Did you sleep in here last night? You didn't have to do that, Mom…I woulda been fine…"

She ran her hand through his hair.

"It's alright, Theodynn. I don't mind."

He didn't say anything as he blinked a few more times, trying to clear his vision and wake up fully. Then he started coughing, and Keyda's smile faded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Thirsty," he croaked, and she immediately reached for the pitcher of water. He sat up to drink and grimaced as the world spun around him.

"Theo, are you alright?" Keyda asked and he waved her off.

"Yeah, just a lil dizzy, that's all..."

He finished the water and then moved as if he was going to get out of bed. Keyda immediately pushed him back down.

"Theodynn! You need to be resting…"

"I've _been_ resting!" he pointed out grudgingly, but Keyda just shook her head.

"You're going to _keep_ resting until you're 100%. So lie back down."

He hesitated, but then Theo finally allowed her to push him back down and replace the cold rag.

"I'll be fine soon, Mom…you'll see," he argued softly. Keyda just smiled.

"I believe it, Theo. But you're not fine yet."

* * *

"Don't you have to go somewhere today?"

Cole smiled at Amber over their breakfast and shook his head.

"Fever season kinda shuts everything down for a week or so every year…and this year's been a particularly rough one."

Amber processed the news as she picked at the porridge-like substance in her bowl.

"Then after breakfast we can go visit Theo…"

Cole's smile faded and he sighed.

"Amber, you know Theo's in quarantine…"

"You know him, Dad…he's probably going crazy with boredom right now. I can go in and bring some cards or something."

"Mom's in with him," Cole pointed out as he took another bite of toast. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Mom's not the greatest entertainer, Dad. She's probably just making him sleep."

"He needs to sleep, Ams. That's how he's gonna get better."

Cole finished his breakfast and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Amber was scowling at little and he finally gave her a half-smile.

"But since we can't visit Theo, how about we do something just the two of us? Hmm? You pick…"

She pushed the porridge around in her bowl some more and finally pushed herself up from the table.

"I have to go practice."

Cole's smile faded as she got up from the table and left the room.

Cole found her in the arena a little while later, a quick-paced song wafting off the small CD player, trying desperately to fill the large space. He watched her dance for a few minutes, her steps light and quick. The song ended and Amber turned as he clapped.

"Tarentella…" he commented, and she huffed and then shrugged.

"Grandpa said I was ready…"

"And I believe him. I recognize that song too; he used to make us warm up with the Tarentella every practice the year before I left."

She glanced away, and Cole came over.

"What? Don't think I can do it?"

She scoffed a little and looked up.

"You've got a bad back, Dad…" she started, but he just waved her off as he went to her CD player. After a moment the Tarentella song started playing again and he looked back over at his daughter with a mischievous grin.

"Now let's see…if I remember right it goes something like this…"

He waited for the downbeat and began a series of fast paced steps. Amber folded her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"If you hurt yourself, Mom's gonna kill you!" she said, and he just looked offended.

"Wha…you don't think I can Tarentella without getting hurt? I think you should be more afraid that your old man's got more _moves_ than you…"

He made a point to dance in a circle around her, and she rolled her eyes again.

"You're doing it too slow," she argued, and he gestured for her to join him. Amber narrowed her eyes and then launched into the same series of steps. Cole grinned, and for the next minute they raced through the steps of the fast-paced dance. It wasn't long before they fell into sync, having both been trained by the same dedicated teacher. They struck the final pose together, and as the CD player went quiet Cole panted as he straightened. Amber shook her head again, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"I guess you weren't _terrible,_" she finally admitted, and Cole put a hand to his chest.

"Oh, such praise. I shall treasure that judgement forever."

She reached up to smack his shoulder and he blocked the strike.

"If you're gonna keep doing the Tarentella, we ought to get you a tambourine," he pointed out, and she just shrugged as she went to turn off her CD player as it played through a new song.

"Theo'll kill you if you buy me a tambourine before you get him a piano," she pointed out, and Cole chuckled.

"That's probably true."

Amber wandered over to the stadium seats and sat down on the first row. Cole followed, sitting next to her.

"You're getting really good, Ams," he said, and she leaned forward as she glanced over at him.

"You're not too bad yourself, _old man,"_ she teased, and he bumped her shoulder with his own. But then Amber was looking away, her smile fading.

"That's what I don't get, Dad. If you were good, why did you quit?"

Cole was quiet for a moment and finally shrugged.

"It just…it wasn't for me. There's nothing _wrong_ with dancing, obviously, but I realized it wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. It felt like there was a different path for me, one that I had to go out and find."

Amber didn't say anything and Cole leaned forward.

"My two horrible days at Marty Openheimer's didn't really help convince me, either…"

"I would _love_ to go to Marty's!"

Cole blinked at Amber's outburst, and he looked over to see her glaring out into the arena. He processed for a few minutes and he finally cleared his throat.

"I…didn't realize, Ams. I mean, maybe we could talk to your Grandpa and…"

"_No,_ Dad! Don't you get it? You coulda gone to Marty's…but I can't."

"Why not? We've already established that you're super talented, Amber…"

"Because I look like _this!_ Could you imagine? I'd be the laughingstock of the school! It wouldn't _matter_ how good I was."

Cole wanted to argue, but a nearly forgotten memory came to mind of him on stage in front of a jeering and laughing audience of peers. He reached out to rub her back and she finally looked over at him.

"We could still try to work something out, Amber. If other people want to be small minded, then…"

"It's ok, Dad; I wrote off Marty's a long time ago. And you don't have to try to talk me into it. Grandpa already tried."

Cole blinked.

"He did?"

She smiled a little.

"Yeah. But I told him no, and not just because of the way I look. I don't think I could live in Ninjago."

"Well, good."

She looked over as he gave her a sad smile.

"I think I'd miss you too much, Amber."

There was a flicker of emotion across her face, but then she glanced away and scoffed.

"Yeah, well…_someone's_ got to stay here and keep an eye on Theo."

Cole laughed at that and she smiled.

"He's nearly six years older than you, Ams," he pointed out, and she just shrugged.

"Still. His head's _always_ in the clouds."

Her father chuckled and put an arm around her. They were lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes and Cole finally cleared his throat.

"Well, as far as dancing goes, I happen to know about an annual talent show not too far from your Grandpa Lou's house…"

"I know. Grandpa's told me about it."

"So why don't you perform? With your skills, you could probably win it all!"

She didn't say anything, giving a half-hearted shrug. Cole ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe…maybe I could even dance with you, huh? Then everybody would be too busy laughing at me trying to dance to see anything in you but your obvious talent."

Amber looked over at him and Cole couldn't really interpret the look she was giving him. He cleared his throat again.

"I mean…unless you don't want your old man up there, slowing you down," he suggested. To his surprise, Amber shook her head.

"You wouldn't slow me down, Dad. Actually, I…I would like that.

His expression relaxed into a smile.

"Yeah?"

She leaned on him.

"Yeah."

Cole chuckled.

"I better get practicing, then…" he mused, and she smiled.

"Yeah, you _better._ If we're gonna win that trophy, I'm gonna need full commitment!"

He laughed again and rubbed her shoulder.

"See? Now you sound like my father."

Amber looked up at him.

"I think he's gonna be excited about it, Dad."


	2. Path of Discovery: Chapter 2

4

Theo's fever broke the next morning, but Keyda made him wait an extra day before letting him leave quarantine. He came into the living room feeling relieved; he had been going stir crazy in his bedroom. He spotted Amber reading in an armchair, her back turned to him. Creeping up behind her, Theodynn grabbed both her horns in a brotherly hold and popped his head in front of hers.

"Heya, Ams…did you miss me?"

She gave a start and then narrowed her eyes, swatting him.

"You _wish!" _she said, but after he released her horns and came around to her she stood up and gave him a hug. Cole looked up from another couch and smiled. A few minutes later Keyda came in.

"I ordered some dinner to be brought up. It'll be nice having it together again," she commented, plopping wearily next to Cole. He put his arm around her.

"How you feeling?" he asked, and she turned to face him.

"I'm fine, Cole. I didn't get sick."

"Mmm, that's good. But I'd probably do this regardless…" he commented, leaning in to kiss her.

"Gross!" Theo commented with a smirk as he came over. Cole pulled back so he could give his son a hug.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, bud."

Theo embraced him back as he chuckled.

"It wasn't too bad. I mean, it saved me from having to watch you guys be all mushy for the last few days…"

Cole's hug got tighter and Theo laughed as he tried to pull out.

"Oh, now that's rude of you…" the ninja tsked, and Theodynn just tried to wrestle out.

"I'm just saying, you don't have to kiss _all the time…"_

_ "_We have to practice!" Cole protested, and Keyda swatted him from her seat on the couch.

"Cole!"

"_TMI!"_ Amber called from her seat, but she was hiding her smile in her book.

"I'm serious!" Cole defended. "I mean, your Mom didn't even know what kissing _was_ before she met me!" Cole continued, and this time Keyda's swat was harder.

"_Cole!"_ she snapped, incredulous, and he finally released Theo as he turned to waggle his eyebrows at her. But the damage was already done; even Amber couldn't pretend to be uninterested as she and Theo laughed.

"Is that true, Mom?" Theo pressed, and they laughed again as Keyda went beet red.

"Hey, kissing was not very _prevalent!"_ she snapped as she glared at her family. "Apathy and lack of love in the realm, and all that…"

"So Dad...how many people did you kiss before Mom?" Amber asked slyly, and she and Theo laughed again as it was Cole's turn to go red. Keyda raised an eyebrow at him and he finally grinned sheepishly.

"I was _waiting. For the right person,"_ he argued, but Theo and Amber didn't look like they were buying it.

"Hey…speaking of, I think it's time you guys continued your story," Theo pointed out. "Mom wouldn't tell me anything in quarantine because she said you had to do it with her." He took a seat, and Amber put her book down as she looked over. There was a knock at the door and Keyda went over to let the servants in with their plates of dinner. When everyone was set up Cole sighed and leaned back on the couch, his plate resting in his lap.

"Alright then…where were we?"

"Mom just left with Lloyd and Wu to save the world," Amber said. "And you're chilling back at base…"

"Ok, first of all, I was not 'chilling'," Cole said defensively, and his daughter raised an eyebrow as he continued. "I _wanted_ to head out with everyone; they wouldn't let me!"

"Because you had let yourself get beat up too many times," Theo pointed out, and Cole scoffed and looked to Keyda for backup.

"The disrespect," he muttered, and she just laughed as she turned back to her kids.

"Oh, just wait; your father wasn't done making idiotic decisions…."

Theo and Amber leaned in excitedly and Cole munched on his vegetables with indignation. He held up one hand as he swallowed.

"I only got involved because your mom got herself captured…"

"But mainly because you have an incurable hero complex," Keyda threw back, poking his side. Theo threw up his hands.

"Woah, wait…you're getting ahead in the story. Mom got captured? Back up…"

Cole looked over at Keyda and gestured for her to go on. She sighed.

"So, it turned out that Wu's plan was a little underbaked…"

"The plan where you and him were gonna pull Garmadon out of limbo, right?" Theo prompted. "Like what you did for Dad?"

She nodded and Amber frowned.

"What happened?"

"Well, we got to this temple place and found Garmadon, and he talked with Wu and Lloyd. I don't really remember what they said—mainly it was just your average 'you don't stand a chance' and 'we're going to stop you' sort of stuff. But when it came for me to do my part…"

She trailed off and everyone waited as she shrugged.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't find him. We found out later that in order to really form those aural connections, you have to have a personal relationship with the person you're connecting to. I had never even met Garmadon…I couldn't do it."

"So, what happened?" Amber prompted again.

"We got caught. They had this vengestone net…"

Keyda and Amber both shuddered at that and the Oni Ruler continued.

"It turned out that Garmadon's plan was to open a portal to this realm and bring all the Oni into Ninjago. But for that, he needed Wu and my aura."

"That was his plan? That doesn't sound that bad," Theo pointed out, but Cole cut in.

"Now, remember; back then the Oni had spent their whole lives in war. They were pretty…hardened. And bloodthirsty. Garmadon was going to use them to wipe out Ninjago as we knew it, rebuilding it into an Oni paradise where all those who already lived there would become slaves or worse."

There was silence as the children processed that. Theo finally nodded solemnly.

"Well, that makes a little more sense why that would be a bad thing…"

"Garmadon doesn't _seem_ like the type of man who would want that," Amber pointed out, and Cole smiled as he leaned forward.

"The good Garmadon isn't…the one you know. But he was stuck in limbo still, remember? The one your Mom was trying to fix was basically 7 feet of evil."

"….Gross."

"So how did you know that Mom and Lloyd and Wu were captured? Did they call you?" Theo asked his father, but Cole shook his head.

"No; I actually reconnected with Garmadon in the limbo realm and he told me about the whole personal-connection thing. He told me that it had to be Lloyd and Wu that connected to him."

"But Lloyd didn't have any powers at the time!" Amber said. "How was he supposed to connect to him?"

"That's exactly what I said," Cole said. "I tried to call my friends, but every one of the com-links was down. As my Pop and I were trying to figure out what to do, I found the Baron's gloves in Jay's stuff and realized that Lloyd could use _those…."_

"…because they were relics filled with the power of Hatred," Amber finished, catching on. Theo smacked his forehead.

"The gloves! I forgot you guys even had those!"

"But Hershel says that straight Hatred is really dangerous!" Amber cut in. "How did Lloyd use them?"

"And how did you even get them to him?" Theo pressed. Keyda gave Cole a wry look as he sheepishly finished his dinner.

"Well…"

"Your father turned himself in," Keyda explained dryly, and Theo and Amber blinked.

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"Garmadon knew I had connected with his good self in Limbo," Cole explained. "I found out that he was looking for me and realized that if I got captured, I'd end up with Lloyd. It was the only way I could think of."

"Did…he hurt you? When you turned yourself in?" Amber asked carefully. Cole's expression went blank for a moment, and he finally looked up with a tight smile.

"I…I can't really remember. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't necessarily a _pleasant _conversation, though."

"No wonder Mom calls you Idiot," Theo mused. "You shoulda been dead like five times over by now."

Cole went to defend himself more, but Amber had turned to Keyda.

"What about you, Mom? Was Garmadon able to make that portal or did Dad save you in time?"

Keyda's expression had become distant as the memories from that day all those decades ago came to mind. When she spoke, her voice was distant as well.

"He was able to use the auras to form the portal, yes. And then…"

She trailed off, her brow furrowing. Theo and Amber glanced at each other.

"And then…what, Mom?" Theo asked, and she sighed.

"Then he asked me to join with him and help him convince the other Oni to join him. I tried to say that I wouldn't have any persuasive power, but he didn't seem to believe me."

"Well, you _were_ the Oni Ruler by that point…they would have listened to you," Amber pointed out. Theo chimed in.

"You told him no, right Mom?"

She shook her head and her children blinked in surprise. Keyda winced at their expressions and rushed to explain.

"I did at first…but then Garmadon told me that he had Cole. He threatened to kill him if I didn't help him. So I said I would. I didn't want him to destroy Ninjago…but…" she shrugged half-heartedly. "Your father was the only reason I had come, and I couldn't let anyone else hurt him."

Cole looked concerned as he turned towards her, but Keyda didn't give him the chance to say anything as she rushed on.

"But then he was going to kill Wu; they fought for a few minutes, but we had just been drained of nearly all our energy. Wu didn't stand a chance. So, I tried to defend him. But that only made Garmadon angrier. He used Hatred on me…but the next thing I knew, your father was there."

"Lloyd had mastered those gloves I gave him and rescued me from where Garmadon left me tied up," Cole explained, continuing the story. "But we were running out of time. The bad Garmadon had knocked me unconscious and it sent me to limbo again. That's when I realized that Good Garmadon was fading away…"

"I don't think that it's good that you kept going to Limbo, Dad," Theo pointed out. Amber suddenly gave a start.

"You don't…. _still _dream about Limbo, right?"

Keyda looked at Cole in alarm, but the Elemental Master shook his head.

"No. I don't."

The rest of his family relaxed and Theo prompted him to continue.

"So you showed up to save Mom…then what?"

Keyda looked down, her expression hardening. Cole ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…Bad Garamadon was pretty upset that I got involved…"

"Your father couldn't even _stand_ when he was finished with him," Keyda said bitterly, and Amber scanned her mother's face.

"Is that why you're always so distant when we run into Garmadon in Ninjago? But why are you mad at Good Garmadon if it was the Bad one who hurt Dad?"

Keyda didn't answer and Cole put an arm around her as he continued the story.

"Needless to say, I was kind of down and out for the rest of the fighting. Your mom and I managed to find a semi-safe space behind a pillar while your Aunts and Uncles charged in on Elemental Dragons and fought Garmadon and his army."

"'Bout time they showed up!" Theo said, and Cole laughed.

"They were able to get the portal closed, and Lloyd and Wu were able to connect to Good Garmadon again."

"But Jay did get shot in the process, remember," Keyda pointed out, and Cole's smile faded as he shifted.

"Oh, I remember. That was terrifying."

"What happened?" Theo asked, wide-eyed.

"One of Garmadon's goons shot him with a crossbow in the shoulder; it made his Elemental Dragon dissolve and he fell 10 feet or so to the ground.

Amber whistled low.

"How'd he survive that?"

"Your mom went to help him…" Cole said, and Keyda added bitterly, "Only because you were gonna get yourself killed trying to get out to him."

"Nah; I think you would have helped him anyways," Theo cut in. His parents both glanced up as the teen explained. "I mean, maybe you did it for Dad…but I think that deep down you cared about the other Ninja too."

Keyda was silent and Cole winked at his son.

"You know, I've also always had the same suspicion…"

"You said that they were able to connect to Good Garmadon. Even with him fading in Limbo?" Amber suddenly realized. Cole and Keyda glanced at each other.

"…I had to go to Limbo to wake him up. Then they were able to connect," Cole finally said, and Keyda shook her head.

"I still don't know how you talked me into letting you go back there; I was definitely ready to let Garmadon die before I'd risk losing you."

"Then why _did _you let him go?" Theo asked. Cole's expression became sheepish as Keyda looked over at him.

"I told her that I would be ok…" Cole said carefully, and Keyda just scoffed.

"Which I had learned _not _to believe. Promise or no promise."

Amber scanned her parent's faces and raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to the story.

"So, you promised you would be ok…and she let you go back?"

Cole swallowed and ran a hand through his hair again, suddenly not meeting anyone's eye.

"And I also might have….kissed her."

There was a moment of silence and then Theo laughed in disbelief.

"_That's_ when you first kissed her?! You had your first kiss moments before going back into limbo? Are you _serious?!"_

Cole and Keyda were both bright red and Amber turned to her mom.

"You let him get away with that?!"

"I didn't know what he was doing!" Keyda defended. "He took me by surprise!"

"Daaaad…." Theo continued, shaking his head in amusement and shame. Cole shrugged defensively.

"I just wanted her to know that I cared about her!"

"Maybe you should have tried making fewer stupid decisions," Amber pointed out dryly, and Cole dry-washed his face with one hand.

"Alright, this is the last time we tell you about our past."

"Oh, c'mon Dad!" Theo argued. "You gotta admit that that was a dumb move…I mean, if Mom didn't even know what kissing _was_ and you just planted one on her moments after saying 'hey, just let me go do this dangerous thing really quick, even though I'm basically the human equivalent of a crushed soda-pop can…"

"I didn't _plant_ one on her," Cole retorted. "It was a very _sweet kiss_!" He paused for a moment and then admitted, "Though, it was one of the more terrifying moments of my life…"

Keyda swatted him, shaking her head.

"_You_ thought it was terrifying?! _I'm_ the one who didn't even know what you were doing, and you went right to sleep before I could even properly react. _You_ got out of it easy!"

Everyone laughed and then quiet fell again.

"So, you woke up Garmadon and Lloyd and Wu connected to him…that's how we got Good Garmadon back?" Theo summarized. Cole nodded.

"That's right."

"And then you all went and had a big party or something, and Mom finally got her chance to yell at you for everything you put her through?" Amber asked with a smirk. It faded, however, when she saw both of her parent's expressions fall.

"Well…not exactly…" Cole admitted. Neither parent spoke and Theo and Amber looked between them.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Theo finally prompted. Keyda wrapped her arms around herself.

"You were right, Amber…when you said it wasn't good for your father to be going to limbo so much. He woke up after getting Garmadon back, but then your father started fading."

Amber furrowed her brow.

"Fading how?" she asked carefully, and Keyda bit her lip.

"Like…literally disappearing before our eyes. Everyone tried to stop it...Lloyd even rediscovered his powers in the process. But we weren't strong enough," Keyda said quietly. Cole's own expression was somber as Theo turned to him.

"Do you remember it, Dad?"

He glanced up at Theo's expression and finally shrugged.

"Not a lot…just little glimpses. I think my Dad was there…and Jay was trying to get me to stay awake. Mainly I just remember that it was cold. _Really _cold."

"So what happened? How did you get it to stop?" Amber tried, and Keyda exhaled.

"We didn't."

"But then that would mean…"

"Your father disappeared completely. As far as any of us knew, we had lost him forever."

There was silence at that, and Amber frowned at the sadness she could feel from her mother and the guilt she could feel from her father. It had been decades since this had occurred, and she was surprised to see it still affected them so much.

"So what did you do?" she asked softly. Keyda scoffed bitterly, avoiding her children's eye.

"I…I broke. I didn't know how to control the power yet, and after losing Cole after everything…" she trailed off and sighed. "I was in an overdrive-standard aural storm in moments."

"Overdrive…" Theo murmured, his own mind jumping back to a memory. "Like what you did to the Alchemist after she tried to kill you?"

Keyda glanced up and sighed.

"Yes…but back in Ninjago I didn't expel the power like I did with the Alchemist."

"Because you were able to maintain control?" Amber asked, but Keyda shook her head.

"No. Wu tried to talk me down, but I was…pretty hysterical. It was actually your grandpa who got to me, keeping me from exploding long enough that I wore myself out."

"Grandpa Lou? Really?" Theo asked. Cole rubbed Keyda's back as she nodded.

"He found me and talked to me. I don't remember what he said…but he sang me the lullaby, and suddenly the power didn't seem as overpowering as before. Next thing I know I was waking up at the floating temple."

"Wait…"

She looked up at Theo again.

"The same lullaby you sang for us growing up?"

Keyda gave her son a small smile as she nodded.

"It helped me then…so I always thought it might help you guys too."

"But how did you get Dad back?" Theo prompted. Keyda looked over at Cole.

"He just…_reappeared_ at your grandfather's house a few days later."

"What? There's gotta be more of the story than that, Dad!" Theo pressed, and Cole's expression darkened. Silence fell again and Amber frowned.

"Dad? Do you not remember?"

But the expression wasn't the usual one her father wore when he was trying to bridge a memory gap. Even Keyda looked over at him, realizing that she didn't actually know how Cole had made it out of limbo.

"I woke up in limbo…but a very deep layer of it, I guess. It's hard to explain. It was cold and dark, and…"

"And what?" Theo prompted after another moment of quiet.

"And I couldn't remember anything," Cole admitted with a wince. Keyda scanned his face, but he wouldn't look at her as he continued. "The only thing I was aware of was this voice in the void…and I didn't know if it was coming from limbo or my mind."

"Who was it?" Theo breathed, and Cole glanced up at him.

"My Guardian. I'm not sure how long I was there, but eventually, the memories came back and I remembered everything that had happened. Then my Guardian told me more about how I had gotten there so I could get myself out..."

"How _had_ you gotten there?" Amber asked, and she was surprised by another flash of guilt coming off of her father. Even Keyda was leaning in.

"…Cole?"

He swallowed and finally sighed, looking up at her.

"He said that I was in Limbo because… I had done it to myself…"

"By going back to save Garamdon," Theo guessed, but Cole shook his head.

"No, it was more like… my subconscious sent me to Limbo, and maybe even blocked my memories, as a way to protect me. So I couldn't get hurt anymore."

Keyda reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and he winced.

"I swear, I didn't mean to Keyds. I didn't mean to break my promise…I had no idea that…"

"It's ok, Cole," she murmured, seemingly concerned at her husband's sudden guilt. "Of course I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"It kinda makes sense," Theo added, and they looked over. "I mean…it's kind of like a fail-safe…like your mind took over for self-preservation."

"How did you get back, Dad?" Amber added, and he relaxed a little.

"The Guardian told me that it wouldn't be impossible to get back, but that I'd have to fight for it. So I did. You see, there was kind of a path to limbo that I kept taking….so I had to take that path back home. But it was like fighting against a really strong current; Limbo didn't want me to leave."

"But you got through eventually," Theo pointed out, and the smile finally returned to Cole's face.

"Yeah, eventually I did. I ended up at my Pop's house, and next thing I know Wu and Keyda were showing up too. Pop must have called them."

"No, he didn't," Keyda said, blinking as she realized she was back in the story again. Cole turned to her in confusion.

"Then why did you both come to my father's house?"

She gave him a little smile.

"I…wanted to thank him for helping me before we went back to the first realm."

"Were you surprised to see Dad, then?" Amber asked, and Keyda smiled at the memory.

"I was shocked. But I was so happy, too…"

"I thought she was going to yell at me, but she didn't," Cole added and his children laughed.

"So, then you moved to the first realm to be with her?" Theo asked, but Cole shook his head.

"Nah…I was still pretty banged up. Turns out I broke my back…it landed me in the hospital for a month."

"And _then_ you moved to the first realm," Amber finished. But then Cole shook his head again.

"I _wanted_ to…but your mother never came back for me."

They blinked and turned to Keyda.

"Why didn't you go back for Dad?" Theo asked, incredulous. "Didn't you love him?"

Keyda winced.

"I did want to be with your father….but I didn't think there was any way we could really be together. I thought if I let him come here, he would end up…trapped here. I was afraid he would change his mind, or regret his decision…"

"So how did he get here? Did Wu bring him?"

"Well, after three months Wu did come visit," Cole mentioned. "But your Mom wasn't with him. I was fully intending to catch a ride back to talk some _sense_ into her, but then your Mom transported to Ninjago. It was an accident, actually…and her first time transporting."

"It was terrifying," Keyda cut in. "Knowing my powers were doing things that I didn't have control over."

"So then what?" Amber asked. "Did Dad talk you into letting him come here?"

Keyda and Cole looked at each other and smiled softly.

"Yes...somehow or another, your Idiot father got his way again…"

"And then _she_ kissed _me!"_ Cole cut in, seeming to want justice for his earlier teasing. But Theo and Amber just smiled and nodded and Cole scoffed. "What? You give _me_ a hard time, but not your Mother?"

"Well…it _sounds_ like a much more appropriate time for a kiss, Dad," Theo pointed out. Cole looked at Keyda for backup, but she was just smirking in victory.

"Your father has always had terrible timing…you should hear about when he _proposed!"_

Theo and Amber nodded eagerly, but Cole just laughed and stood to collect the plates.

"Maybe another time. I think it's time for bed by this point. You don't want to have a relapse, Theodynn. And practice starts _early_, Amber…"

"Practice for what?" Theo asked as he helped his father collect plates. Amber and Cole smiled as they made eye contact.

"You'll see."

5

"I can't believe you roped Grandpa into your plans…"

Theo laughed.

"Roped? It was _his_ idea!" he pointed out defensively. "You know Papa Lou…the _second_ he heard that you and Dad entered the talent show, he was hounding me about where my tap shoes were."

"Mmm…so it will be a tap routine?" Amber said, giving her brother a mischievous look as Theo blinked.

"…Maybe. Now, are you done with the bathroom yet? We're leaving for the dinner in ten minutes and I have to get ready!"

"Get ready _how?_ You're already dressed…" Amber pointed out, purposefully braiding her hair slower. He tried to elbow her away from the mirror and she pushed back.

"Just _move over then…"_

"_STOP! I was here first!"_

Theo managed to claim a spot of the mirror, and Amber glared at him before finally finishing her braid and leaving the bathroom in a huff. Her brother spent the next ten minutes in front of the mirror, trying to get his cowlick to behave and straightening his tie.

"_We have to go!"_

The call came from the front of Lou's house and Theo sighed in relief when he finally got his hair to somewhat behave.

"_Coming!"_

* * *

"University courses? Already?"

Jay was incredulous as he stared at the bespeckled blonde teen carefully cutting open his dinner roll. Zane just smiled.

"After a while, it was clear that public school was not able to keep up with Julien's learning pace."

"He has been able to make his own schedule and follow it via online courses. He only started University courses this last summer," P.I.X.A.L added. Jay blinked and then looked over at Julien Cyrus himself.

"What are you thinking of going into?"

The teen finally looked up and smiled blithely.

"Robotics."

Jay chuckled.

"Figures… I shoulda guessed as much. Hey, maybe now you could build yourself a girlfriend…"

Nya swatted him and Jay jumped before looking over.

"What?!"

"So, Jay!" Cole called out, smiling at his friend's antics. "The eyepatch is new…"

Jay did his best to look regal as he nodded solemnly.

"Yup."

"What happened?" Keyda pressed, and Nya sniggered. A blush ran up Jay's neck and he finally shrugged, clearing his throat.

"You know, I don't really care to discuss it."

Down the table Amber was picking at her food. Every few minutes she glanced up at where Theo was talking with Ashley. The redhead tugged on the Oni's tie.

"You're all dressed up, Theodynn…didn't your parents tell you the dinner was a casual event?"

"Ermmm…." Theo stammered, then he laughed and blushed. Amber raised an eyebrow and finally rolled her eyes.

"He _knew. _He just _wanted_ to get dressed up," she pointed out dryly. Ashley didn't seem to hear her as she and Theo's conversation moved on and Amber blew a lock of hair out of her face.

"Horns are bigger."

She looked over at where Colby was studying her horns with big eyes. She glared at him, but the thirteen-year-old didn't seem to care.

"How big will they grow?" he asked, and Amber stabbed a potato viciously. He seemed un-swayed by her lack of response, and after he shoveled a few vegetables into his mouth Colby pulled out a sketchbook. Amber's eyes flashed when she realized what he was doing.

"Are you _drawing_ me?" she asked icily.

"Just the horns," Colby admitted after swallowing. "I'm starting a new painting, see…I'm personifying feelings and emotions and I feel like horns might be what I'm missing."

"Which is what?" she asked, shoving her food from one side of her plate to the other.

"It's called 'Burdened'; I have a good idea for the outline, and I think that this year I may even be able to enter it…"

Amber's eyes flashed again as she pushed herself from the table and stormed off. May turned to her brother and frowned.

"What did you _do?_ You know Dad told us to be _nice!"_

Colby watched Amber go, frantically finishing his sketch as she disappeared.

"I dunno!"

"Probably bored her to death with all that artsy talk…" Mia commented snidely, and Colby scowled at his older sisters as he put his sketchbook down and dug into the rest of his dinner. Theo had looked up and his expression became distant as he watched Amber leave.

"Um…just a sec, Ash," he finally said, excusing himself from the table as he went to follow his sister.

* * *

Theo sighed as he headed back toward the dining room. He had no idea what had happened with Amber at the table, but he hadn't been able to find her. He felt bad, but he also knew that if she was trying that hard to stay hidden, she didn't _want_ to be found. He'd just have to wait for her to cool off…

"There you are."

He glanced up and smiled when he saw Ashley standing in the hallway with her arms folded.

"Hey, sorry. I was just trying to find Amber…"

"She upset again?"

Theo ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I think so."

He glanced up at Ashley and finally shrugged.

"She'll probably come out of hiding a little later, I just felt bad I couldn't find her to talk to her now."

Ashley shrugged, and Theo's expression became sheepish.

"It's been good catching up with you, Ash. I've been wanting to see you…er…talk to you…I mean, you know, catch up! Like…we've been doing…"

He winced at himself, but Ashley gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, it's been good to see you too, Theo."

He felt a rush of pleasure at that, but then her smile faded as she looked away. Theo frowned.

"Are you ok, Ash?"

She looked up again and shrugged, rubbing one arm.

"I mean…it's good to see you too, Theo. It's always good to catch up with friends…"

"…Yeah…" Theo agreed warily, not sure where she was going. Ashley cleared her throat.

"And I mean you are a good friend. Always have been…since, like, forever. But…"

Theo started to have a sinking feeling, but he just tugged at his necktie.

"But what?"

She sighed heavily and then seemed to resolve herself.

"It's been clear for a while that you kinda…I mean…it's kinda obvious that you like me a little _more_ than just friends, Theo."

Theodynn immediately reddened.

"Well…I mean…" he stammered. Ash smiled sadly.

"Hey, it's not a _bad_ thing, Theo. But tonight…with the fancy clothes, and flirting…"

Theo's heart was pounding but he was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but stare at the girl in front of him as Ashley continued.

"I guess I just realized I really need to be honest with you, and it would be better to say it sooner rather than later. I don't…I don't really see _us_ going anywhere."

It was like a bucket of cold water. Theo stared at her stupidly for a few moments and Ashley rushed on to fill the awkward silence.

"And I get that the whole multi-realm relationship worked out for your parents and everything, and that's really great, but I just can't really see it going anywhere for us. Plus…I've really just ever seen you as a good friend. I don't feel anything….more…"

She was watching him awkwardly like she had no idea how he would react. Theo wasn't even sure how he would react, but then his mind took over. He smiled stiffly.

"Oh. Well…good to know," he said woodenly, his tone polite. "And I agree…better sooner than later."

She winced and bit her lip.

"You gonna be ok?" she finally asked and he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Me? Oh yeah…I'll be fine. I'm glad you told me…."

He trailed off and then cleared his throat, turning to go back the way he came.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked, and Theo turned to give one last small smile.

"I think I just need a little bit…to you know…think about everything."

She looked at him in a pitying way and finally shrugged.

"Ok, well sure. But you won't want to miss dessert...Zane made cake. I know how much you love that."

He nodded again, but his mind was far away as he hurried away.

* * *

Amber trudged back to the dining hall. Part of her was happy that no one had come to bother her in her sulking, but part of her was angry that nobody had come looking.

Her scowl deepened. Normally Theo was the one to come look for her, or her Dad. But as she heard her father's laugh echoing down the hall, she knew he was hardly scouring the temple. As for her brother, he was with _Ashley_. Perish the thought he would give up precious moments with the love of his life to come look for _her._

She took a deep breath outside the dining room, trying to decide if it would be worse if people made a big deal about her absence or didn't even seem to notice she was missing. Part of her knew she was being ridiculous, but she was in a foul enough mood that she didn't care.

A few people glanced over as she entered, and Zane smiled.

"Hello, Amber…would you like a piece of cake?"

"Hello Uncle Zane. No thank you," she said glumly. Her parents caught sight of her and Cole waved her over.

"Ams, are you alright? We wondered where you and Theo disappeared to."

She looked up at him, confused. Theo gone? She was about to bitterly reply that he was probably off somewhere with Ashley when she caught sight of the redhead talking with the twins. Ashley looked up and caught Amber's eye, and then glanced away quickly. Amber frowned; what was that about? And where on earth was her brother?

Cole took in her look and smiled gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you don't really enjoy these big social events; we're gonna head out soon. Can you go let Theo know? I'm sure he'll want a piece of cake before we do."

She finally nodded and Kai pulled Cole back into their conversation. Amber walked numbly towards the door and headed back into the hallway. She _did_ hate these big social gatherings…but she knew Theo loved them. Where had her brother disappeared to?

* * *

It was a clear night, not too cold. Amber felt a rush of relief when she caught sight of Theo sitting on a bench in the garden, staring down at the Koi pond.

"_There_ you are!" she started. Her tone was sharp; she was still feeling a little bitter about how little attention he had paid her during dinner. "Dad says…"

She trailed off as she saw Theo turn away from her. Amber stopped walking as she picked up on the emotion in the air. Grief.

"Tay, what's up?"

"I just wanna be alone, Ams."

She wasn't about to let him off the hook though. Amber planted herself next to him on the bench.

"What happened? You were happy enough when I left, chatting with _Ashley…"_

"_Amber…"_

"But who am _I_ to come between you and your '_girlfriend'?"_

"That's enough!"

Theo's eyes flashed as he turned to snap at her, and Amber blinked in surprise. Theo rarely raised his voice at anybody…least of all her. A moment later she recovered and glared back at him.

"You sure are in a mood! What happened? She break up with you or something?!"

Theodynn stiffened and turned away, and Amber's glare softened as she made the connection. Theo's obvious grief, the strange look Ashley had given her when Amber had gone in the dining hall…

"Oh, Theo."

"I'm fine. _Go away."_

"You are not," she argued, her smaller legs swinging on the cold stone bench. "You _smell_ sad_…"_

He scowled, still not meeting her eye.

"What does 'sad' even _smell like?"_ he asked bitterly, and she just narrowed her eyes.

"Like cheap cologne. And you're _swimming_ in it."

Theo scoffed, his voice becoming quieter.

"Good to know there's something else wrong with me."

Amber didn't even know how to react; she never really saw Theo like this. Before she could say anything else, Theodynn had pushed himself to his feet and started heading back to the temple without looking at her.

"C'mon. Mom and Dad are probably wondering where we are."

* * *

Cole and Keyda could tell something was off with Theo, but after he shut down their attempts to figure out what it was, they decided to let him be. The family turned in early that night; Lou hadn't even gotten home from whatever practice or meeting he was at that evening. Amber lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Theo?"

Her brother didn't reply from his make-shift bed on the ground, and she turned over on the couch to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Tay. About what I said. And about what happened tonight."

She knew he wasn't asleep, but it seemed that her older brother was dead set on pretending to be. Amber rested her chin on her arms; she would just talk, then, and Theo could just listen if he didn't want to say anything back.

"She's stupid, you know."

"She's not stupid, Amber."

His reply was soft, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that he was at least talking to her.

"Anyone who doesn't want to be with you forever _is_ stupid," she argued quietly. Theo went silent again and she reached out to poke him.

"And nothing's wrong with you, either. You're the greatest, Tay…like you don't have to change _ever._ You're perfect the way you are."

He didn't respond and Amber sighed and finally laid back down on the couch, staring back up at the ceiling. Her voice was soft as she continued.

"And I'm sorry I don't say so more often."

The only sound was the occasional car passing down the street outside, and Amber finally turned over to go to sleep.

"Love you, Tay," she murmured. His reply was so quiet she almost missed it.

"Love you too Ams."

6

The stiff breeze was stirring the dirt as Theo and Keyda's hoofers galloped side by side. Keyda's hoofer was larger, but by the time they reached the formation, it was Theo's whose was victorious. They pulled their hoofers to a stop.

"Woah Dragon," Theo said, and his Hoofer slowed and finally stopped. Keyda looked over with a smile.

"You're getting pretty fast on that hoofer," she commented, and Theo shrugged with a little smile.

"I guess."

Keyda's smile fell; Theo had been in a gloomy mood for the last few days. Considering Theo's generally cheery disposition she couldn't help but feel worried. Theo patted Dragon's flank and Keyda tried a different approach.

"Maybe he just wants to live up to his name," she teased, and Theo turned his Hoofer to walk next to his mother's. She was relieved when Theo rewarded her with a smile.

"'Names have meaning', after all," Theo said. "Though I doubt that Dad was thinking 'speed' when he named him Dragon."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Dad: 'Hey, Theo! I finally got you a Dragon! Oh wait, did I mention it's actually a Hoofer _named_ Dragon? No?"

Keyda shook her head as she smiled.

"Sounds like your father."

"He thought he was so funny; he was chuckling the whole way home from the Vieri's Ranch."

Theo's demeanor had brightened, but as the two continued on their way the glum look settled back over his features. The wind continued to swirl around them, and Theo finally turned with a serious expression.

"Hey…Mom?"

She looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes Theo?"

Theo fiddled with the reins he was holding.

"When you…I mean…"

He bit his lip and Keyda slowed her Hoofer so she could bring her mount even closer to her son's. Theo finally sighed.

"How did you know Dad was the one?"

Keyda blinked.

"The one?"

"You know…the one that you were in love with? The one that you wanted to get bound to and stick with forever?"

"Oh."

The Ruler thought about it, and for a few minutes the only sound was the wind and the trudging hoofer steps.

"It's hard to explain, I guess. Like…when I first met him, I couldn't stand him."

Theo smiled at that.

"Then why'd you save him?"

"I still don't know. Instinct took over, I guess? But the longer I knew him, the more…I don't know. He was so _infuriating…_but also so kind. He was the first person I ever trusted besides myself."

Theo was silent as he processed that.

"When did you know you loved him?"

She smirked a little, staring down at her saddle.

"It's complicated…I think I felt it as early as him coming to live in the fortress…but I wasn't able to actually _say_ it until much later."

"So Dad was ready for binding before you were? Does that happen a lot? Where one person knows but the other person doesn't feel the same way for a little while…"

Keyda held up a hand.

"Ok, hold up. Let's get one thing straight…_I _was ready for the binding before your father was."

Theo looked over in surprise.

"But…Dad's _always_ been the sappy one!"

"Sappy had nothing to do with it! You should have seen him when I first brought up binding…he blanched so hard he looked _Oni."_

Theo smiled at the thought of it and shook his head.

"I guess I always thought that Dad knew first…that he loved you, I mean."

"Well, he said it first, I guess…"

"What? But you just said…"

"Your father told me that he loved me before he even moved to this realm…it took me a few months before I could say it back. Then I guess I just assumed that binding was the obvious step, and he totally balked at the thought of it."

"Why?"

Keyda looked over and smiled at her son's confused expression.

"Why was it hard for you to tell him you loved him, if you knew you did? And why would it be hard for him to get bound if he had already decided that he loved _you_ and that he wanted to stay here?"

"If I have learned _anything_ about love and romance over the past few decades, Theo…it's that it's incredibly complicated," Keyda told him. A dragon flitted across the sky above them and Theodynn was lost in thought.

"If I had to try to explain it, I suppose that for me it was easier for me to make a decision that would give your father prominence and respect than it was to open myself to say I loved him. Your father had no problems sharing himself with _me…_but the thought of sharing himself with the rest of the realm scared him."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew what the consequences would be if we were bound. He knew he could love me, but he didn't think he could handle being in the limelight. He didn't want to make the change from supporter to ruler."

"So what did you do? How did you figure everything out?"

Keyda breathed deeply, enjoying the cool breeze. They were getting close to the East; the wind that came across the lake was always so fresh compared to the hot, dry air in the rest of the realm.

"Lots of talking, and lots of _trust._ It took us a while to trust each other…but in some ways it took us longer to trust ourselves."

Theo nodded as if that made sense, and he finally sighed.

"So how am I supposed to know if it's a 'we aren't there yet but it's possible with trust' situation or a 'it's not gonna happen and it's time to move on' situation?"

Keyda studied her son carefully, and finally she realized what was going on.

"The dinner…" she started, and Theo winced.

"It…I mean…apparently…"

He cleared his throat as he blushed.

"I didn't realize I was being so obvious, but I guess part of me wanted to be obvious because I wanted her to know? This whole time I always thought she felt the same way, the same fluttering, the same excitement when we see each other after months…"

He trailed off as his expression became incredibly sad. It broke Keyda's heart.

"What did she say?" she prompted and he shrugged. She thought he wasn't going to answer, but then Theo spoke again in a soft voice.

"Just that she knew I wanted to be more than friends and she told me…she didn't."

"I told your father we weren't friends early in our relationship," Keyda mused, and Theo just sighed.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I think that it's not like you and Dad."

Keyda frowned at how sad Theo sounded.

"I didn't mean…" she started, but Theodynn cut her off.

"I mean, I guess in my mind it was going to work out for Ash and me like it worked out for you guys. But she realized that's what I wanted, and_ she_ doesn't want…"

He trailed off and Keyda noticed with concern that his eyes had filled with tears. She pulled her hoofer to a stop.

"Oh, Theo…"

He shrugged and furiously wiped at his face. After a moment he exhaled shakily.

"It's fine. I'm glad she told me…but these last few days I've been rethinking so many situations and conversations. And I just feel like such an _idiot._ Like, this means I've read into things that weren't there and, once again, everyone saw something coming that I was just _oblivious to."_

"You aren't an idiot, Theo."

"Of course I'm an idiot, Mom. I'm the most _clueless_ person in the realm…and everyone knows it. And if my best friend couldn't even see anything in me worth loving…"

He trailed off as he spurred his hoofer to go faster. Keyda followed close behind. After another ten minutes or so they reached the Eastern Fortress and Theo dismounted. Keyda followed suit after catching up to him, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Hey."

He looked up at her and she gave his arm a squeeze.

"You aren't an idiot, Theo. And if Ashley couldn't see a future with you, then that's _her_ loss. Heck…your father's the biggest Idiot there is, and if _he_ could find love, then certainly a non-idiot such as yourself will."

Theo gave her a small smile as she pulled him into a hug.

"You have lots of time to fall in love, Theo. And it's not going to come easily…but don't you ever blame yourself for that. You're one of the best people in _either_ realm…and you know that I'll fight anyone who says otherwise."

Theodynn sighed and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

"I never liked her, you know."

Cole gave Keyda a smirk.

"Really?"

She turned to give him a withering glance as she got into bed.

"_Yes,_ really. She's always talking in that voice…with that face…"

"Mmmm."

"Theo is _really hurting!"_ she snapped, and Cole's smile faded.

"I know Keyds. He's been crushing on her as long as I can remember; I'm not surprised that he's hurting from that."

"She didn't even give him a chance!" Keyda glowered, and he moved closer to her.

"I know. But sometimes, when you already know it _is_ better just to…"

"Why are you defending her?!"

Keyda's eyes flashed and Cole shook his head as he propped himself up.

"I'm not _defending_ her…there aren't _sides_ in this. I'm just saying we can't hate Ashley just because she doesn't feel the same way towards Theo that he feels towards her. It's a common occurrence, unrequited love. I'm just grateful that she let him know rather than dragging it out and toying with him or something."

"Common occurrence?" Keyda said bitterly before sighing. "Love is already complicated without it being one-sided. I just wish we could help him more, but neither of us have ever been in this position."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that neither of us had any kind of romantic _anything_ before each other…how are we supposed to relate to our son who tried for a girl and lost?"

Cole just stared at her for a few moments, and Keyda flushed.

"What's that look?!"

Cole snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's _what_ look?"

"_That_ look!" Keyda said, studying her husband. After a moment her eyebrows shot up.

"Cole! Have you been in relationships before me?!"

It was his turn to flush and he cleared his throat.

"I mean, not anything _serious…"_

_ "_You've been in love before?!"

"_Love_ is far too strong a word. It was more of a…fling, really…"

"So all that stuff you've said about me being the first person you've ever loved…the first person you could ever see yourself marrying and all that…"

"_Keyda."_

His voice was louder and she relaxed a little as Cole laughed and pulled her close.

"Teenage-hood is filled with little flings. But I was being completely honest when I said that you are the only person I've ever _loved._ And you were certainly the only person I could ever consider marrying, let alone raising a family with."

Keyda still didn't seem convinced, but she let him pull her close to him.

"What happened?" she finally asked, and he shrugged.

"Me and another guy liked the same girl for a bit…and in the end she chose the other guy."

Keyda scoffed.

"Idiot."

Cole smiled in the darkness as he kissed the top of her head, knowing that for once she wasn't talking about him.

"Were you upset?" she asked quietly, and Cole shrugged.

"A little at the time, I guess. It never feels good to be the one_ not_ chosen. But looking back, everything has worked out the way it was supposed to. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Keyda was silent for a few moments.

"So you're saying that Theo's gonna be ok?"

Cole rubbed her back.

"He's probably still gonna hurt for a bit…but yeah, he's gonna be just fine, Keyds. And someday when he finds the right one, he's going to look back and realize that it all turned out the way that it was supposed to."

She closed her eyes as silence fell. Cole was drifting off to sleep when she spoke again, her voice soft and taunting.

"So…what was her name?"

He chuckled and shook his head as leaned in.

"Doesn't matter…"

"I still can't believe that you had a whole other relationship you've never brought up."

"_Fling._ No use calling it a relationship, Keyds. And why would I spend time thinking about that when I've got something _infinitely better_ right here?"

Keyda smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Good answer," she murmured as they kissed.


	3. Path of Discovery: Chapter 3

7

"Don't forget that we changed the double-step crossover to a single-step so we have time to…"

"…Land the final dip. Don't worry, Ams. We got this."

Amber looked up at her father, and Cole smiled at her. They were waiting backstage and Amber took a deep breath, shaking out the jitters in her arms and legs.

"Ok...ok."

Cole put a hand on her shoulder, his expression becoming concerned.

"You doing alright? You've been to _lots_ of performances, Amber…is it me?"

She shook her head and tried to give him a smile.

"No…it's just that I've never…I mean…"

She took another deep breath.

"I've never _competed_ before, Dad. Performing is fine because you just have to not mess up. _Competing_ means you have to be _better_ than everyone else and I just don't know…"

"Hey, Ams…we're going to do great. We just have to go out there and perform; judges are just audience members with a pen."

"But, if we want to _win…_"

"Don't focus on the winning, Amber. Focus on the dance; if it's not still _fun_ than it's not worth it, prize or no prize."

She looked up at him, glaring suddenly.

"You don't think we can do it!" she realized with despair, but Cole just laughed and bent down closer.

"Are you kidding? We're gonna _wipe the floor_ with the rest of these acts! But I'd rather we have fun while doing it."

Amber's look of consternation faded as she finally smiled at him.

"You ready for this Dad?"

Theo called out, and Cole and Amber looked over to see the teen giving them a mischievous look as he tapped out a rhythm in his shoes.

"You guys are going _down!"_ he finally said, and Cole leaned back down to whisper to Amber as Lou came out of the dressing room to join his grandson.

"Ok…new plan. Have fun, but make _doubly sure_ that we beat your brother and Grandpa into oblivion..." he muttered, and Lou shook his head.

"I _heard_ that, son! All I can say is that I hope for Amber's sake that you've actually been practicing…"

"We both have!" Amber said defensively, and Cole rubbed her shoulder.

"Ams has kept me on a _very_ rigorous practice schedule, Pops…so don't you worry about me. In fact, she's almost _more_ intimidating than you when I tried to skip practice…"

Lou laughed at that as Amber turned to glower at her father a little. The elderly performer shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad you finally learned your lesson. Only took a few decades…"

"Amber and Cole? You're on in two."

A stage crew worker popped his head around the wing and Amber stiffened as Cole looked over and gave the young man a thumbs up.

"Dad…"

"It's gonna be great Ams. But if I fall, you keep on dancing ok? I'll try to do some kind of interpretive dance from the ground to keep up the image…"

He did a few strange hand motions to demonstrate and Amber couldn't help but laugh before slugging her Dad's arm.

"You _aren't_ going to fall…"

"Hey! I'm gonna _need_ that arm!" Cole said in mock-hurt as he rubbed the spot, and Amber just shook her head. She did feel better after the laugh and relaxed as Cole adjusted her flower wreath.

"You're gonna be amazing, kiddo…you always are," he promised. Theo had come over to give his sister a few encouraging words as well, though he slugged his father.

"It's a good thing you've got Amber to carry your dead weight….huh Dad?"

"_Stop!"_ Cole chastised, rubbing his other arm as he shook his head. "Since when do I have such _abusive_ children?"

Lou came over as well and Amber looked up as her grandfather gave her a crinkly smile. His face was well-lined and his hair was almost completely silvery-grey now, but there was a youth in his eyes that Amber didn't think would ever change.

"Good luck, Amber. You will do as fabulously as you always do. As for you, Son…"

Lou turned to raise an eyebrow at Cole.

"Don't let your daughter down."

Cole sighed and gave his father a wry smile.

"Thanks, Pop. No pressure…as _always."_

Lou gave him a slap on the back, but someone was beckoning Amber and Cole onstage before the older performer could say anything else. Theo came up to stand next to his grandfather so they would be able to watch from the wings. Cole and Amber took their positions and there was a spattering of applause from the audience. Lou could see Cole give Amber a wink as they waited for the music to start. After a moment a face-paced tango melody came on over the speakers and the two dancers burst into motion. Theo glanced over at Lou's face as he watched his son and granddaughter. Lou was beaming as he tugged his mustache, his expression full of nostalgia. Theo smiled as well and turned back to watch his sister and father perform.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Lou and Theo finished a complicated tap step in time with each other. The song came to an end and Amber joined with everyone else to cheer and clap. The two people on stage bowed and the announcer came out.

"Let's give another round of applause to Lou and his grandson Theo, everybody!"

The audience obliged as the announcer continued.

"Those of us who know Lou are aware that he's basically a legend in dancing circles; it's sure been great to see his legacy in action in the final two amazing performances tonight!"

Lou and Theo left the stage as the announcer continued talking, announcing that the judges would be deciding on the winning performance and awarding the Blade Cup in a few minutes.

"What do you think Ams? Think we got them beat?" Cole asked, and Amber just shrugged.

"I don't know…honestly, if the judges saw my misstep in the middle of the…"

"That was hardly a misstep, Amber. You were great. If we don't beat Theo and my Pop it'll be because I held you back, and you know it…"

"You all did really well," Keyda cut in, putting a hand on Amber's shoulder. Amber smiled a little, but still seemed unsure.

"You ready to lose, Dad?"

Theo came over, still panting a little from the rigorous tap routine. Cole shook his head.

"Please; you best swallow your insults now before our _victory_ makes you eat them later!"

"Quite a rush!" Lou cut in, dabbing his brow with a handkerchief. "I suppose I'm not used to keeping up with someone quite so young and spry."

Cole's smile faded as he studied his father.

"Pop, I really don't know that you should still be dancing at your age…I mean, it really seems to wear you out."

Lou waved him off.

"Nonsense! Dance is the reason I've lived so long! It keeps the soul young, Cole."

The other ninja and their families came over as Cole and Lou talked, congratulating the performers and chatting with one another. Ashley and the twins came over to congratulate Theo, but his smile faded when he saw them.

"You did really well, Theo," Ashley commented honestly, and he gave her a stiff smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

The redhead's smile faded a little and she sighed.

"I get that it's maybe been a little _awkward _between us_, _but…"

Despite the fact that it seemed like Ashley wanted to say something more, Theo turned to leave, mumbling something to her about having to go to the bathroom. Ashley sighed again and turned to go, and Amber glared daggers at the retreating redhead. Ashley didn't seem to notice. Mia did, however, and the Walker twin rolled her eyes and tossed her purple-tipped hair over one shoulder before trouncing off after Ashley.

"The verdict is out…"

Amber's annoyance evaporated at the announcer's voice, and she filled with anxiety instead. Everyone turned back up to the stage as the beaming man pulled open an envelope.

"And the winner of this year's talent show is…"

Amber was vaguely aware of her father's hand on her shoulder; her heart was in her ears and she couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from the stage.

"…Amber and Cole and their tango routine!"

The Xinta stared dumbfounded at the stage while the crowd around her turned to cheer and congratulate her. Her face was expressionless, but she was suddenly aware of her father shaking her excitedly.

"We did it, Ams! Let's go get the trophy…"

She followed him numbly to the stage, still trying to process. They had…won? But what about her mistake? And what about…well…the way she looked? Deep down she had been sure that there wasn't much chance of them winning with her looking like such a freak, but…

"Here you go, young lady. You certainly earned it!" the announcer said, handing the mystified Oni the Blade-Cup. Amber turned out to the cheering audience and could make out her family and the rest of the ninja. Everyone was cheering wildly, and her gaze settled on her grandfather. Lou had a proud smile and tears in his eyes, and seeing him finally made it all click in Amber's mind. A huge grin spread across her face as she waved out to the crowd, nearly in tears herself.

* * *

"I was only gone a few minutes, and I already missed it!"

Theo tried to take the cup from Amber again, and she moved it out of his reach.

"No, Theo…"

"I was just trying to _look,_ Ams! I'm not gonna steal it…you and Dad won it fair and square."

She studied him a moment and he gave her a pleading smile.

"C'mon….I just wanna _look…."_

_ "_Oh, fine. Here," she said, handing it to him. He grinned and began looking at all the details on the cup.

"That was quite the performance!"

The group turned in surprise. An elderly man with snow white hair, a snappy suit, and a cane smiled at the group. Amber had never seen the man in her life, but her grandfather made a small sound and headed over to give him a warm handshake.

"Why….Marty Openheimer, it's been a few years!" the old performer said, and the elderly man chuckled.

"Yes, quite a few…"

"You still running the school, or have you passed it on yet?"

"Oh, my son does most of the heavy lifting, though I'm still as involved as he will let me be. Retirement is for the weak, I always say."

"Truer words," Lou agreed cheerfully before turning to introduce his family. "Now, Marty, this here's my son Cole and…"

"Ah yes, I remember you. The old 'prodigal son', eh?" Marty said, and Cole's smile faded as he stood next to Amber. Marty's eyes dropped down to the Xinta and his smile was gentle.

"Dancing with his….well, you!" Marty said, gesturing to Amber. "That was quite the performance! I certainly wasn't expecting it…blew us all out of the water, I daresay."

Amber suddenly flushed with pleasure. This was _the_ Marty Openheimer….and he was complimenting _her dancing! _She felt her father put a hand on her shoulder.

"My grandpa taught me how to dance," she said shyly and Marty turned to Lou.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Lou! I always knew you were a good teacher, but you've really shown your ability with this one's talent! Seems you can train almost _anything _to dance…"

"It was good to see you, but we really have to be going."

Everyone turned in surprise at Cole's cold tone. Amber glanced up at her father, frowning, and Lou shook his head.

"Cole…"

"Now, I wouldn't want to keep you," Marty continued, unfazed. "But I did want to talk with you. See, I've known Lou for years, and his father before him. I know how important dancing is in this family, and I couldn't witness the type of talent I did tonight without trying to get a little more involved in preserving the legacy…especially since it's had a little hiccup in the past." He glanced at Cole. "Speaking of, it's a real shame you didn't stick with it, boy. Your performance tonight showed how great you _could_ have been."

Cole stiffened and Lou cleared his throat.

"Now Marty…you're always drifting from the point…"

The white-haired man clapped his hands.

"Right you are, Lou. My point is, I would _love _to sponsor…now, what do they call you, again?"

He gestured to Amber and her eyes grew wide.

"…A…Amber…" she managed, and he snapped his fingers.

"Amber, right. I would love to sponsor little Amber here with a scholarship to my school, all expenses paid…."

Amber gasped along with the others in the group. Her heart pounded with anxiety and excitement, and she didn't even feel her father's grip tighten on her shoulder.

"You really mean it?" she finally asked, and Marty gave her a large smile.

"Of course I mean it! I believe folks would come from all over and pay a lot of money to see an individual such as yourself dance like you did tonight!"

Tears were pricking Amber's eyes as she grinned. It was too good to be true! If Marty Openheimer himself saw potential in her, then maybe…

"She won't be going."

Cole's icy tone broke into the excitement of the moment, and Amber whirled on him in disbelief. Marty looked up at him and shook his head.

"Now…Cole, was it? You can't deny your Amber here has a _gift…."_

"I'm aware. But she won't be attending your school."

"_Dad!" _ Amber cried, finally finding her voice. Her tears of excitement had tarnished to tears of disappointment as she looked at her grandfather for help. Lou shook his head as he came over.

"Cole, _think_ about this for one moment! This is her dream! You _know_ it is!"

But Cole wasn't looking at his father or Amber, or anyone else in his family. He was too busy staring down Marty.

"It's time for us to go now…we have a long flight, you understand," the Elemental Master explained, and he finally glanced over towards Keyda. She had witnessed the whole discussion and was staring at her husband in disbelief. He glanced away and headed towards the exit. Keyda followed close behind, and Theo came over to put an arm around Amber as he pulled her after them.

"It's ok, Ams…I don't know what's going on, but we'll figure it out," he murmured, but she was crying in earnest now as they followed their parents out of the auditorium. Marty watched them go with a conflicted expression and finally turned to Lou, who was still rooted to the spot.

"Talk to your son, won't you Lou? He already threw away his future…don't let him throw away this chance for that girl."

Lou didn't say anything as he stared after his family, and he finally looked up at his old friend with a grim smile.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be in touch, Marty."

8

"Son, we need to talk."

Cole turned to face his father from where he was packing.

"You know, we really _do_, Pop," he said angrily, and Lou came over and shook his head.

"This is her _dream, _Cole…._you KNOW it is!"_

_ "_Her dream is to _dance_, and she can still do that without becoming some…some…"

"Some _what, _Cole?! A graduate of Marty Openheimer's?! Is that really all this is about…that you are letting your own _misguided opinions _of a quality institution bar your own daughter from living her…"

"This has nothing to do with the school!"

Cole and his father glared at each other for a moment and Lou finally scoffed.

"Then what is going on, pray tell?"

Cole's voice dropped down to a hiss so his voice wouldn't carry out of the room.

"You heard the way he talked about her, Dad! 'People would pay a lot to see and _individual_ such as yourself…', 'You really outdid yourself, Lou…you could train _anything…'._ He talked about her like she was some oddity that had been taught some fancy tricks…and I will _not let them treat my daughter like that!"_

"Are you listening to yourself?" Lou demanded, his furry grey eyebrows furrowed. "Do you even realize how _paranoid _you sound right now?! You're reading into things that aren't there! Amber is a fine dancer, and Marty Openheimer himself took the time to tell her so and offer her a scholarship to his school! It's all Amber's ever wanted, and you're standing in the way of it!"

"For once in your _life, _Dad…can't you just be on _my side?!"_

Lou fell silent as Cole looked up at him as the ninja continued.

"Of course I want Amber to be happy…to be able to dance. But not at the expense of making her some…_mascot_ for a stuffy, demeaning…."

"Didn't you see her face, Cole?"

It was Cole's turn to trail off as his father continued.

"All you ever wanted was for Amber to trust in herself…have _confidence _in herself. I've been telling her I'd send her to Marty's for _years_ but she's always been too afraid to go…too unsure of herself. But tonight she was willing to step out on a limb and chase her dream. And it's all because for the first time she realized that someone believed she could do it…"

"_We_ believe she can do it!" Cole snapped. "We have _always_ believed in her!"

"Of course we have! But it's one thing for family to believe in you. It's another matter entirely for an unrelated professional to admire your skill! It gave her the boost of confidence that she _desperately_ needs, Cole…and you shot it down."

The Elemental Master glanced away and finally scoffed. The door pushed open and they both turned in surprise to see Amber herself coming in with a stony expression. Cole felt a twist of guilt as she glared at him.

"Ams…"

"Is it really that hard, Dad?"

Cole blinked and finally sighed.

"What do you mean, Ams? Is what so hard?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that someone could look at me and see talent before they saw all of…" she paused and gestured to herself. "All of this?! Is it that _impossible_ for someone to think that I'm good enough to sponsor on my own merit and not because they think I'm some _gifted freak!? Is that all you think people can see, Dad?!"_

Cole stared at her, the blood draining from his face at her betrayed tone. He finally moved towards her.

"Oh, Amber, of _course_ not…"

"I've already made up my mind…I _am_ going to Marty's, even if you don't think I deserve it!"

"_Amber!"_

But she had already bolted away. He tried to follow, but a flash of purple and she was gone. Cole stopped dead and brought a hand to his face, a wave of sickness and guilt washing over him.

* * *

There was a pop and flash, and Keyda appeared in the event center. She put an arm out to balance herself against a wall. The Ruler no longer got worn out from transporting, but it did leave her feeling dizzy for a few moments. She looked around the dark, empty room.

"Amber?"

Her voice echoed in the large space that had been supporting an audience just a few hours before. She headed up to the stage, her heart pounding. It was the only place they could think of that their daughter would come. Keyda heard the sound of sniffling and she sagged in relief. She walked up the stairs onto the stage and made out a small figure sitting in the wings.

"Amber, we were so worried!"

"Leave me alone."

Keyda came up to the girl anyways, getting on the ground and pulling her into a hug. Rather than pull away, Amber broke down again in her mother's arms.

"_It's not fair!_ Mom it's not fair…"

"I know, Amber," Keyda murmured. They sat for a few minutes in silence as Amber cried, but finally the young Oni pulled away to wipe angrily at her eyes.

"I can't believe he did that… I'm _humiliated!"_

Keyda didn't say anything as she rubbed her daughter's back, and Amber coughed before continuing.

"He _knew_ that I wanted to go to Marty's! He even said…he said that I could go if I wanted, a few weeks back. I should have known he lied. _He always lies."_

"Amber."

Keyda's tone was a little sterner and Amber turned to glare at her.

"He does! He makes promises and then he doesn't keep them…you of all people should know that!" Amber argued, and Keyda sighed as she shook her head.

"I don't think he was lying when he said you could go before, Amber…It's just…"

"_You always take his side!"_

Keyda fell silent for a moment at the bitterness in Amber's voice.

"Your father did act like an Idiot tonight, and we all know it. What's more is that _he_ knows it…"

Amber glared at the floor rather than respond, and Keyda shifted so that she and Amber were side by side. It was clear that she wasn't getting through to her daughter, so she took a different approach. The younger Oni's hair was in disarray and her mother tenderly began undoing the braid wreath as she spoke softly.

"You've always been our brave little girl, Amber…from the second you were born."

Amber scoffed as if she didn't believe it and wiped at her face again. Keyda pulled more strands of hair loose and smiled at the memory.

"You came earlier than you were supposed to. Your father had to bring me here to Ninjago because I wasn't…I wasn't strong enough."

Amber looked over at Keyda, but the Ruler's expression was filled with nostalgia.

"You had your first aura burst when you were only a few moments old. When I finally woke up, I remember the nurse bringing you in. You were such a tiny little thing. We were all happy to finally meet you; Theo was just beside himself."

Amber smiled a little bit; she had heard this story before. The last of the braid came out, and Keyda tenderly brushed through her daughter's hair with her fingers.

"But the way your father looked at you…"

Amber's smile faded as Keyda sighed again.

"He was excited when Theo was born too, of course. But you were his little girl. When the nurse finally brought you in so we could see you, I could tell by the way he held you that the two of you were going to be close. In the weeks that followed I was still recovering from the surgery. You hated being alone; it was like you didn't feel safe unless you were tucked into somebody's arms. Theo held you as often as you would let him…and I did as well. But you were always happiest with your father. He held you for days on end…sometimes all night long, if you couldn't sleep."

Keyda paused in her story and Amber bit her lip as tears filled her eyes again.

"He acted badly tonight, Amber. But it's not because he doesn't think you could do well at Marty's. I think your father's terrified."

Amber scoffed wetly.

"Of _what?"_

"Same thing he's always been afraid of, Ams…he's scared of losing you."

Amber shook her head.

"That's stupid…he's not _losing me, _Mom."

"Of course it's stupid! And you can bet he knows it as well as you do. But when it comes to protecting his family…well. Your father has a history of making stupid decisions."

Amber didn't reply and Keyda pulled her close again. A few minutes later there was a clinking sound as the door to the even center was unlocked. Lou, Cole, and Theo came into the room. Cole spotted them first, and he felt a flood of relief; it seemed that Amber wasn't as dedicated in her running away as he had been when he was younger.

"Ams!" Theo called, and Keyda looked up while Amber stiffened.

"I don't want to talk to anyone…" Amber argued quietly, and Keyda gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"You don't have to say anything, Amber. But there is definitely something your father needs to say to you."

Amber continued to stare at the floor as her mother got up. By now, Lou, Cole, and Theo had reached the stage and Keyda gave Cole a meaningful look. He glanced away and sighed, but then nodded and headed up the stairs. Theo went to follow, but Lou grabbed his grandson's arm.

"Best we leave them alone, Theodynn. Now that we know your sister's safe, how about we go track down something we can bring back here for dinner?"

Theo looked conflicted, but as he saw his father approach Amber, the teen sighed and allowed his grandfather and mother to lead him out of the event center.

* * *

Amber wouldn't even look at him. Cole took in his daughter's guarded expression, his own face a mix of discomfort and guilt.

"Ams…."

She moved so that she was turning away from him further and Cole sighed as he sank down to the ground.

"I don't blame you for being mad, Amber. I…I didn't really handle things in the best way, a few hours ago."

He was met by stony silence and he gave her a sad half-smile and nudged her with his shoulder.

"I messed up. I messed up really bad, Ams….and I know that."

He might as well have been talking to a wall, for all the interaction she was giving. Cole's small smile faded and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Your mom warned me years ago, you know. She told me that we….well, that _I_ was sheltering you and your brother. I just…I never wanted anything to happen to you. Now I see that I've become a little overprotective…"

"A little?"

Her words were bitter, but at least she was speaking to him. Cole chuckled without humor.

"Alright…a _lot_ overprotective. But there's one thing we need to clear up right now, Amber. And I need you to look at me."

She wouldn't for a few minutes, but she could feel her father staring at her and she finally turned to glare at him. Cole reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are incredible, Amber. And of course you deserve to dance, and be seen, and have the world love you and cheer you on. You deserve to go to Marty's and excel and be the best dancer that's ever been in those halls..." He sighed before continuing in soft voice. "The reason I said no was _not_ because I thought you don't deserve to go to Marty's, Amber. I said no because Marty's doesn't deserve to have _you._ And I still don't think they do…but then again, who could ever deserve my little girl?"

Her stony expression crumpled as she turned away again to cry. Cole sighed, tears forming in his own eyes.

"That's not _fair, _Dad…why can't_ I_ decide what I deserve?"

Cole was quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"I know you aren't a baby anymore…and I realize that sometimes I still treat you like one. The thing is, I truly do believe that you can do anything that you set your mind to. But I'm realizing that I need to trust that you'll be ok without me right there beside you while you're doing it."

Amber's shoulders were shaking and Cole finally pulled her into a hug. He was afraid she would pull away, but though she made no move to embrace him back, she let him hold her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened. Marty just started talking and all I could think of were my _own_ experiences...and then I just couldn't stand the thought of you going and leaving and the possibility that you would be so far away and I wouldn't be able to protect you from things people say…"

"You've _never_ been able to protect me from that!" Amber argued as she sobbed, and Cole exhaled shakily.

"I know…I know. But maybe I just thought if I kept you from going, I would keep you from anything anyone could ever say. Part of me still wants to scoop you up and take you home, maybe feed you a piece of cake until you feel better…"

She glanced up to narrow her eyes at him, but she noticed his expression was suddenly sad and resolved.

"But…I know what it's like, having your future planned out for you. Having your choices made for you. So…I know I can't do that."

Amber's expression became confused as her father tightened his embrace and cleared his throat.

"Ams…you won that trophy tonight. And you earned that scholarship…and if _anyone_ deserves to get to follow their dreams, you do."

Both of their eyes filled with tears again as Cole continued.

"It should have been _your_ decision, kiddo. So, do you want to go to Marty's? Do you want to accept that scholarship?"

There was a pause as she processed what he was asking. Then Amber began to cry as she nodded. Cole exhaled.

"Ok. If that's what you want, Amber…then we'll have your Grandpa call Marty tonight and we'll work out the details…"

Amber let out a sob as she finally wrapped her arms around Cole's neck. The ninja closed his eyes as he held his daughter close.

"I'm so sorry, Ams…" he murmured again, and she could sense the grief and regret coming off of him as they cried together.

* * *

Amber's heart pounded as they got off the city bus. Her grandfather had taken her on outings to see Marty Openheimer's once or twice…but this time was different. This time she wasn't leaving.

"There'll be an orientation somewhere inside," Lou was commenting, using his cane to make his way across the bright sidewalk. Amber put a hand up to her face as she peered at the elegant building.

"Alright, we'll come in with you…" Cole was saying, but Amber turned and shook her head.

"No, Dad. It's ok."

His face twisted with concern as he turned to look at her, one of her bags still slung over his shoulder.

"…Are you sure?"

She nodded and Keyda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's got this, Cole. She can do it," his wife reminded, and Cole sighed heavily and finally handed Amber her bag.

"I _know. _It's…_me_ I'm worried about."

Amber smiled a little, but it turned into a grimace as Theo grabbed one of her horns and shook her head in a teasing way.

"Don't get too big of a head in there, k Ams? I wanna still be able to recognize you when you come back…"

She turned to shove him.

"Get _off, _Tay! You're such a pest…"

Amber trailed off at the sound of a bell, and her and Theo's faces both fell as they heard it. Suddenly her brother was pulling her into a hug.

"You'll be great, Ams," he murmured, and she exhaled shakily.

"…You could….you could still come too, Theo. You're a pretty good dancer when you aren't goofing off…"

She felt him chuckle as he pulled away, holding her horn once more. He glanced towards the building and then shook his head.

"It's just…it isn't my scene, Ams. But I'm proud of you and I'll see you when you visit, k?"

Tears smarted in her eyes, and she almost backed out of the whole decision right then. But then Theo gave her a knowing look as he gave her horn one last affectionate tug.

"You got this, Ams."

She didn't trust herself to say anything and Theodynn finally released her. Then Keyda was there giving her a goodbye hug.

"You're strong, Amber…don't forget that. Keep your temper; in my experience, that's what I learned gets to the naysayers the most."

Amber smiled as she hugged her mother back. Her Grandpa Lou put a hand on her shoulder and gave her his familiar wrinkly smile, his eyes glinting with pride and excitement.

"Now, you don't want to be late, Amber. I'll write to you every month, and I expect you to write back and tell me how you're doing."

She nodded and he squeezed her shoulder.

"Go show them what you're made of."

There was a second bell and Amber turned to her father to get the last goodbye done so she could go in. But her stalwart expression crumpled when she caught sight of the tears in Cole's eyes.

"Daaad…" she said, and he chuckled a little as he wiped his face.

"Sorry kiddo…" he muttered and she came over to give him a hug. He held her closely.

"We'll be at your grandpa's till tomorrow…if you need _anything…"_

"I know, Dad."

"…And you know how to get to his house from here, right? If you ever need to…"

"_Dad."_

He sighed and finally pulled away, giving her a half-smile.

"I know, you got this. You do."

She nodded, but she didn't try to say anything else. The third bell rang and her father released her. Amber swallowed hard, but she gave her family a shaky smile as she went and collected her two bags and headed towards the school. After she got about halfway, Lou put a hand on Cole's arm.

"She'll do wonderfully."

Cole nodded.

"I know."

Lou went to turn away and head back to the bus, but he noticed that Cole didn't follow. He turned and realized that Cole was waiting until Amber got inside. She had nearly reached the doors when she paused and turned. Her family gave her one last wave and Theo yelled something about breaking a leg. Amber smiled, but the tears were threatening to fall now. She turned and disappeared into the ornate turning glass doors. Cole sighed and Keyda came over to wrap her arm around his waist. Theo's face suddenly twisted with emotion and he turned quickly to head back to the bus stop. Lou watched as Cole and Keyda finally turned to follow. The elderly performer cleared his throat and Cole glanced over.

"Did you look back, Cole? When we dropped you off all those years ago?"

Cole didn't say anything, but the look on his face was answer enough.

9

The hallways were beautiful, but suddenly Amber felt so small. The ceilings were impossibly tall, and the whole entrance room was full of light. Amber felt herself gawking as she stared up at the various artistic light fixtures made of colorful glass. Sunlight shone through them, causing a kaleidoscope of color to dance across the tall, white walls.

"Can I help you?"

Amber looked down, flushing. A large man in the school's uniform was looking down at her, his tone stern and confused. She caught sight of him staring at her horns and her blush deepened.

"I'm…I'm supposed to be…my Grandfather…"

Her words got jumbled and the man rose his eyebrow in a way that made it seem like he was about to show her out. Amber was panicking when she heard a jolly voice call out.

"Amber!"

She looked over to see Marty Openheimer III coming over, his snow-white hair catching all the reflected sunlight.

"It's alright, Gerald. She's in the right place," Marty explained, and the Hall Monitor nodded respectfully and wandered off. Marty turned to smile down at her and Amber tried to return the expression.

"Yes, I was quite pleased when your grandfather called me. Seems he was able to talk sense into that father of yours, hmm?"

Amber didn't really know what to say, but Marty was already turning away so she wasn't sure he actually wanted an answer. He gestured for her to follow him with his cane, and she blinked and made sure to keep up. As they walked, Marty talked about the different art pieces and portraits hanging in the hallways and Amber struggled to understand. Eventually, they came to the dorms and Marty showed her where she would be staying. Amber could hear other girls laughing and giggling as they unpacked in their own rooms, and she took a deep breath as her heart unexpectedly started pounding. The elderly Openheimer opened the door to her room, and Amber scanned the interior. It was exceedingly small, with one bed shoved up against the wall and a chest of drawers squeezed next to it. She hesitated a moment, and Marty III cleared his throat.

"This is yours, Amber. Normally we room two to a room, but you're lucky enough to have your own room this year."

Another bed definitely wouldn't have fit, and Amber couldn't help but wonder if this was even a dorm room. There were strange shelves on the wall that made it look a little more like an old storage room…but she didn't care. She would rather not share anyways.

"You'll find a few pressed uniforms in the dresser. I'll go ahead and let you get unpacked and changed. Then in an hour or so I'll come pick you up for orientation."

Amber turned and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

Marty nodded and then headed off down the hallway. She watched him go, and a few girls came out of their dorm room, laughing. One caught sight of her, and the Ninjagoan's smile faded as she nudged her friend and turned to point and whisper. Amber flushed again and quickly disappeared into the safety of her room.

* * *

Marty was quick for an old guy. At least, that's what Amber was thinking as she hurried to keep up with him as they wove through the different hallways. Orientation was fine…her grandfather had already prepped her on most of the rules and expectations, so if anything it was a review. Marty finally came to a stop outside a classroom, and Amber screeched to a stop behind him. Her heart was pounding as she swallowed and straightened her uniform. It consisted of a loose white shirt made of an incredibly soft material, with a green vest over the top. The vest was emblazoned with the golden emblem of the school, and matched perfectly with the dark green skirt she was wearing. Her shoes were basic black dance shoes, though her grandfather had said that depending on the class she would end up wearing different shoes.

Marty had gone into the classroom, and Amber took a deep breath as she followed. One hand went to her hair to make sure the braided crown was in place. The instructor hadn't quite started class yet, and the rest of the students were busy stretching on the ground or on bars next to the mirrored walls of the classroom. Amber's peers looked over at her, their expressions ranging from shock to confusion, with a few even looking disgusted. She looked away quickly and stared at the ground. Marty finished talking with the teacher in hushed tones and then turned to students.

"Hello, class. I've just come to drop Amber off—she's going to be joining you this year…"

"It's a girl, then?" one of the kids called out, and Amber's face burned as the other student's laughed. Marty turned to glower at the speaker—a tall boy with sandy hair and freckles.

"Indeed…and more importantly, she's a _dancer," _Marty said coolly.

"I'll believe it when I see it," the kid retorted, and one of his buddy's rewarded him with a snicker. Marty smiled.

"Well, you'll see quite a lot of 'it', M.…because Amber's going to be your new partner."

The boy's smirk vanished and Amber looked up at Marty in despair. No! Not _that_ kid!

"But…" the boy called M. started, but Marty Openheimer III held up a hand of warning.

"No 'buts'. Amber's starting in classes above her age group, so I expect you to show her the ropes, hmm?"

It was the boy's turn to go red in the face as the jeering in the class turned on him. The teacher called for silence as Marty turned and put a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Good luck, Amber. Start the year off strong, hmm? I know you'll do your grandfather proud."

And then he was gone, and Amber was blinking at the closing door.

"Miss…Amber was it? If you would kindly go take your place…"

She glanced over at the teacher, who was regarding her with a very neutral expression. Amber finally burst into movement, heading over towards the freckled boy with the big mouth. She had no desire to stand next to him, but she figured if Marty had made them partners, she had better get used to it.

"Let's see who actually _practiced_ over summer break, shall we?" the teacher said dryly. "Get into cha-cha position."

Amber turned to the boy, and M. turned to face her, his expression full of irritation. She swallowed as they stiffly got into position. He was taller than her, but a quick glance around the room showed that _everyone_ was taller than her. What age group had Marty put her in? They didn't seem as old as Theo…but they were definitely not nearly 12, as she was.

The music's introduction began, and Amber made a mental note of the beat. However, when she and the boy began moving, he was going much too slow. She jerked out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, and the teacher paused the music.

"Does there seem to be a problem?"

Amber could tell the professor was annoyed now, but Amber just gestured to the boy in front of her.

"He's going too slow! The song is clearly…"

"I was trying to help you! Wouldn't want you to have to try doing it at _full speed_ your first try," the boy snapped, and Amber turned. He backed up a little as her eyes flashed purple.

"I don't _need_ your 'help'...I can dance the cha-cha in my sleep!"

"If you two are quite finished, perhaps you'd allow the rest of the class to get back to it?"

Amber turned to see that the professor was glaring at them, and the room around them twittered with laughter. She clenched her jaw but finally turned back to the boy. M got in position warily, as if he wasn't sure whether or not she was about to explode. The rest of the room got back into position as well, and a moment later the song restarted. This time, the boy didn't hesitate to dance at the proper speed and Amber made sure to keep up. They danced silently, both still simmering. The boy broke the silence first.

"What exactly _are_ you?"

She looked up to glare at him.

"I'm an Oni. What exactly are _you?"_

_ "Human, _obviously," he said wryly and she rolled her eyes. Silence fell again as they listened to the music, and Amber kept the count going in her mind. One, two, cha-cha-cha…

"Are they real?"

Amber nearly missed a step as he blurted out the question. She caught herself and turned to glare at him.

"Are _what_ real?"

"Your horns," he said, as if it were obvious what he would be talking about. She reddened again and looked down at her feet without answering. He scoffed.

"Look, if my grandpa is so adamant that I have to dance with you, I'd expect you to at least have the decency to answer my questions…"

"Your grandpa?"

She was suddenly confused as she looked up at him, and M. rolled his eyes.

"Marty Openheimer III? Guy with white hair that just dropped you off like 4 minutes ago?"

"He's your grandpa?"

The music was coming to an end, and Amber blinked in realization.

"So…you're a Marty Openheimer too?"

"Yup. Marty Openheimer V," M explained, and she narrowed her eyes.

"But he called you 'M'?"

"Gotta keep us straight somehow; there are _three_ of us at this school, after all…"

"Alright, everybody. It seems that we have our work cut out for us," the instructor cut in as the song came to an end. "Where are the crisp turns and snaps that we worked on last year? And I heard a great deal of _talking…_"

He looked at Amber pointedly and she stared back defiantly. It wasn't _her_ fault. M was the one who wanted to talk.

"Again. And this time I want it crisp_…_and _silent."_

The music was restarted, and Amber got back into position. The boy was still regarding her with a disgusted expression, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision after all.

* * *

"The whole year?! You can't be serious, Gramps!"

Marty put down his cup of tea as he looked up at where M was sitting glaring from an armchair. The elderly Openheimer shook a finger.

"Now, M.…you can't deny she's talented…"

"_It_ can cha-cha…that's about all the more I've seen." The boy sat forward in his chair. "What is this really about Grandpa? Some charity case or something to give the school a good name?"

"That's quite enough!" Marty snapped. "The whole reason I paired her with you is so that she _won't_ feel like a charity case! You're a boy with no small social circle; surely you can spread the feeling of acceptance…"

"Acceptance? I'm not _magic!_ People are going to stare—not much I can do about it!"

"Well, yes of _course_ people are going to stare. But you'll be able to nip any bullying in the bud, won't you? Make sure that people don't say unkind things."

Marty had picked up an old picture from off the desk, musing over it. M stood to come over.

"You realize you're ruining _my_ reputation, right? I'm going to be a laughingstock!"

"Nonsense. We Openheimer's are _trendsetters, _M. They may laugh now, but the others ultimately will do as you do. That's why it's vitally important that you treat her with respect."

"This is _totally unfair!"_ M. griped, but he looked down at the picture in his grandfather's hand. He pointed at a man standing in the back.

"That's you….this must have been a long time ago, huh?"

"Back when I was first running the school," Marty acknowledged with a nostalgic smile. His finger rubbed two dancers kneeling near the front, both with bright smiles.

"Who are they?" M. asked and Marty looked over at him.

"Lou and Beverly. Two of the greatest graduates to leave these halls. They _also_ happen to be Amber's grandparents."

M.'s eyebrow shot up as he looked back down at the picture. After a moment he shook his head.

"But they're so…I dunno. _Normal-_looking," he pointed out. His grandfather nodded and put the picture-frame back on the desk.

"Indeed. You really mustn't hold Amber's looks against her, M. It's not her fault…she's merely the product of her father's poor choices. He went off the deep end, that one."

The boy's frown deepened as his grandfather turned back to him.

"So…this is like a favor to her grandpa, then? "

"Now, M…."

"You can't tell me you really just gave her a scholarship based solely on talent, Grandpa. You don't _do_ that. There are plenty of talented people in Ninjago and you've never done anything like this before."

Marty leaned back in his chair, shrugging.

"The Arts have always been the first entity to reach out to the misunderstood, the _different_. No matter the forum, the Arts take the strange and turn it into the popular. Perhaps little Amber would never have had the opportunity if I hadn't offered it to her…"

"Or maybe you're just counting on people actually paying to come to our performances again, because there'll be something _new_ to see," M. countered, and Marty blinked.

"I want her to feel welcome here, M. Her grandfather has obviously spent a great deal of time teaching her how to dance and I can tell she's dedicated. And if we get a few more donors because of her participation, then perhaps Karma really does exist, hmm?"

M. just stared at his grandpa with a surly expression.

"I still don't get why you are making _me_…"

"That's enough. You're doing this because it's the right thing to do, and I expect you to act your age and stop whining like a small child about it. I'm counting on you to make Amber feel welcome…that doesn't mean that you have to spend every waking minute together. Just…keep an eye out, hmm?"

* * *

Amber sat on her bed with her arms around her knees. School had been exactly what she had expected…and yet so different at the same time. The stares and pointing she had counted on, but it didn't make it less hard. Though, besides a few quips, she hadn't had too many people taunt her outright. Oni had no qualms with insulting you to your face, but Amber decided that those in Ninjago liked to whisper. No doubt the same things were being said, but the Ninjagoans would then wear indifferent masks afterward as if they hadn't said anything at all. She couldn't decide which approach was worse.

The dancing was amazing, of course. Unfortunately, only a few classes were actually performance-based. The others were all in rooms filled with tiny tables where she and her peers were expected to sit and listen. She wasn't sure she got the point of those classes, but her grandfather had warned her some of her schooling would be like that.

All in all, what surprised her most was the intense loneliness that had set in now. Nobody had approached her at any of the meals, and rather than go to the rec room or various activities for free hour like many of the other students, she had come back here to hang her dance posters. But in her unpacking, she had come across a picture someone had snuck into her luggage…and she wasn't even sure who she could blame because she could see _any _of her family members doing it. It was the small painting Syn had made of her family that used to sit on a shelf in her room. Now as she stared down at her and Theo's laughing faces, tears welled up in her eyes. Did she really want to do this? She was actually considering transporting home when she shook her head. She wasn't going to prove to them, and _herself_, that she could do this if she transported home every time she was feeling lonely. Besides, Marty's had a strict closed campus policy. Not that they could do much if she wanted to leave…nor did she think they would even know she was gone. But on principle, she was determined to wait for family visiting days like everybody else.

She could do this. Amber bit her lip as she looked at her picture a minute longer before turning to set it on her dresser, face-down.


	4. Path of Discovery: Chapter 4

10

Hershel heard the howl of a Sniffer and glanced towards the door, wiping his hands on a rag. He made it to the front of the tent and pulled the flap aside in time to see a large black sniffer with a white stripe and fluffy mane coming to a halt a yard or so away. The child clinging to the beast's back grinned and waved as they caught sight of the Master Healer.

"Hey, Uncle Hershel! I brought some leaves!"

Hershel shook his head as the child slid off the Sniffer. The animal whined and then sat so it could scratch behind its ear with its hind leg. The young girl smiled as she walked over, holding her satchel up as proof.

"See? We just picked em' this morning…"

"Where is your mother, Pippa?" Hershel cut in, folding his arms. Pip's expression became a little sheepish as she shrugged.

"Dunno…she said to tell you she probably can't come today."

Hershel followed the child inside as Pip dropped the satchel on the ground and went over to a jar to grab her sniffer a treat. Hershel cleared his throat and the small Oni froze.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She turned around sheepishly and Hershel gestured to the satchel.

"You know where those go."

The young girl sighed before dragging herself back over to grab the satchel. A few minutes later she was sorting the herbs into their proper places.

"Did Syn actually give a reason for her absence, or does she not even bother doing that anymore?" the Master Healer asked dryly, coming over to help. Pippa's hair generally stuck out all over her head in a grey-black puff, but today it seemed her mother had tamed it into rows of braids.

"All the hoofers are getting born and she said she'd help out."

"Hmph."

Pippa finished her chore, but she was distracted on her way to the treat bin by a picture sitting on one of the shelves. She pulled it off.

"Mom painted this one, yeah?"

Hershel glanced up and paused.

"Yeah, she painted that one."

"You sure were skinny, Uncle Hershel. Dad says you used to look like a toothpick!"

Hershel sighed and shook his head.

"What have I told you about your Dad, eh Pip?"

"He exaggerates," Pippa recited, but then she smirked. "But…you _do _kinda look like a toothpick."

Hershel rolled his eyes as he ripped herbs off stalks, and Pip continued looking down at the picture.

"That's your Dad, right?"

The Master Healer froze, and Pip turned the picture to point at the grouchy-looking Oni.

"His name was Phos, right?"

Hershel swallowed and then went back to work.

"Actually, his name was Archtivus…"

"Mom calls him Phos. I thought his name was Phos."

Hershel smiled a little.

"He told us to call him Phos…that's why she calls him that."

Pip was silent as she stared at the picture a little longer. She finally smiled and put it back on the shelf before wandering over to where Hershel was.

"Do you need an apprentice yet, Uncle Hershel?"

The Master Healer sighed heavily.

"Pip, we've talked about this…"

"I would be a really good apprentice though! See? I've been practicing!"

Pip formed a large aural blast and Hershel's eyes flashed.

"_Pip!"_

She sighed and the power faded around her hands.

"…I wouldn't have torched anything this time…" she muttered, and Hershel put a hand to his forehead.

"Look, Pippa…remember how we talked about how I only get _one_ apprentice? So I'm not sure that right _now_ is a really a good time to pick, right?"

Pip frowned as she put her arms on the table and rested her head on it.

"Mom says that means you want it to be your _own_ kid…" the six-year old pointed out bitterly, and Hershel sighed. He didn't get a chance to reply before the child was speaking again.

"Dad says that's dumb cuz you prob won't even _have_ kids, the rate you're going."

Hershel stiffened and Pip seemed to catch herself, glancing up sheepishly.

"I think Mom said I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" she remembered, and Hershel just shook his head as he finished his task. A tense silence fell and Hershel's mind had wandered when his thoughts were once again interrupted.

"What's this?"

Hershel turned to see Pippa holding an ivory-hilted dagger. His eyebrows shot up as he snatched it from the child's grasp.

"Don't touch that!" he snapped, and she blinked.

"Why?"

He huffed as he turned to put the dagger in a safe place on a higher shelf.

"Because it's a knife, and you shouldn't be playing with it…"

"I _know_ how to use a knife, Uncle Hershel. I've been sword-fighting for _foreverrrr."_

She poked the Master Healer.

"What kind of knife is that? Is it special? Or is it just really sharp? It had a cool handle…can I see it again?"

"Enough questions!" Hershel cut in, looking back down at her. "If you want to stay then go find something useful to do!"

Pippa folded her arms and cocked one eyebrow in a dead impression of her father.

"Or what?"

Hershel scoffed and looked back at her.

"Or I'll turn you into a _gecko,"_ he threatened, and it was the child's turn to scoff.

"You can't do that!" she argued, but Hershel didn't answer as he rummaged around the shelves. He picked up various odd-looking objects, making sure to mutter strange sounding phrases to himself. Pippa watched and her sure demeanor faded a little.

"….Can you?"

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She went silent, and Hershel couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he turned back around. But then the child was pulling on his arm.

"Do it, Uncle Hershel!"

He gave a start as he stared down at her eager expression.

"Turn me into a gecko! That would be awesome!"

"Pip…"

"I could walk on the ceiling…and eat _bugs!"_

Hershel sighed, but he couldn't help but smile as his niece began scurrying around and sticking out her tongue in an amusing gecko interpretation. Hershel finally chuckled to himself and gestured to the armchair.

"Go sit down."

She looked over, straightening.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" he snapped, and she grinned and scurried over. A moment later Hershel came over, having pulled out a clear crystal. Pip shimmied in excitement. Hershel warned her to stay calm and she nodded as she relaxed and held out a hand. He placed the crystal in her palm.

"Now, focus. You don't want a full reaction…just enough to give it a little cushion."

She bit her lip as she stared at the crystal. A moment later it was enveloped with aura and she looked up at Hershel.

"Like this?"

His stern expression melted a little at the excitement in her eyes.

"Just like that, Pip."

* * *

Theo jumped backward out of the way of the katana, and he had just enough time to raise his own sword before the other came crashing down.

"Reaction time's still a little slow…" Tolan pointed out, and Theo grimaced. He watched for an opening, but each of his offensive strikes were blocked.

"C'mon, Theo…if this were an actual battle you'd be dead already," the taller man mocked, and the younger Oni got a mischievous look in his eye. He jumped back again, but then he smirked as purple aura erupted up around the sword. Tolan's eyes widened as Theo jumped back into the fight. The bodyguard had to use more force to block the flaming weapon, and he grimaced.

"See, now you're just cheating…"

"Silly Tolan, there's no _cheating_ in _war…"_ Theo argued. His confidence was growing as he was able to take ground with his powered weapon. After a few minutes, however, they heard a shrill whistle and they looked over to see Cole smiling at them.

"Alright, that's enough for today…we got to head back before it gets dark."

"C'mon, Dad… you could at least let us…" Theo started, but then he felt his legs swept out from under him. He hit the ground hard and grunted, and the next moment there was a katana pointed at his neck.

"Nah, Cole…I think we're done here," Tolan called over with a smirk and Theo gave him a withering look. Tolan winked and then sheathed his katanas.

"No cheating in war, right Freak?"

Theo pointed a warning finger before the bodyguard helped him to his feet.

"Impressive work."

They all looked over at where Ottan was standing, having watched their fight in the Southern Fortress's training grounds. Tolan looked over and made eye contact, and the Southern Leader's smile faded a bit, his eyes hard.

"Even for a _cheater…"_

"Hey, _he_ cheated first!" Tolan argued, but Ottan had already turned to talk to Cole.

"Honestly, I don't see why you don't let your son fight in the Pit. He's come a long way…I think he would be a real hit."

"We've been over this, Ottan. Theodynn is not going to be fighting in the Pit…_ever. _Might as well drop it."

Theo groaned in annoyance, having come over.

"C'mon, Dad…I'm not a _kid_ anymore!"

Cole just shook his head. Theo argued further, poking his father.

"You let _Amber_ go live in Ninjago, for Ancient's sakes…but I can't even Pit fight?"

Cole's expression sobered at that, and Theo felt a glimmer of guilt at bringing it up as his father glanced away. The Oni finally sighed.

"She's fine, Dad. If she wasn't fine, she'd have transported home by now."

"I _know_ she's fine," Cole said defensively. "As for Pit fights…your Mother would have a _fit._ Dancing is a little bit different than getting beaten to a pulp…"

"Well, if you won't let Theodynn fight, maybe _you _could consider getting back into the ring…"

"Not gonna happen, Ottan. Thanks for the Providence update; we'll be in touch."

Cole, Theo, and Tolan headed to where the Earth Guardian was waiting for them outside the fortress walls as Ottan folded his arms and watched them go.

"You know he's just gonna keep bugging you about it till you let Theo fight," Tolan pointed out, and Cole shook his head.

"Then he can keep bugging me. I understand that Oni are really into competition and all that…but I'm not about to stick my son in a literal pit to be pulverized."

"So you don't think I could hold my own? C'mon Dad, where's the faith?"

"Hey, when they pit three guys against you…"

"Who said three?!" Theo asked, and Cole just smiled a little.

"That's what he did to me," he pointed out, and Tolan smirked at the memory.

"That was some fight. Still not sure what was more entertaining: watching you whoop those guys or watch as Keyda got closer and closer to murdering Ottan…"

"Did you win?" Theo cut in, and Cole chuckled.

"Ottan called it off before either side could."

Theo poked him.

"Kinda like you just did to me and Tol, huh?"

"Oh no," Tolan cut in, raising an eyebrow. "I _clearly_ won that fight."

Cole was smiling as Theo and Tolan bantered, but his smile faded as he went to board the Earth Dragon. Theodynn noticed as he got on behind his father.

"I'm sure she'll visit soon, Dad. It's probably just been busy."

"Yeah," Cole answered as they took to the skies. Theo nudged his father and Cole turned around.

"Maybe we just need something to take your mind off of it," he suggested. "Like…creating a realm Holiday, like the ones you are always trying to get up and running."

"Yeah, because everyone was really keen on those ideas," Tolan pointed out dryly, and Theo shot him a warning look. They all fell silent into their own thoughts and suddenly Theo sat up.

"I've got it!"

Cole and Tolan turned to look at him.

"Got what, Bud?"

"It's like you said, Dad…Oni love competition. Sure, they might not be into Ninjago-type holidays full of feasting and games and all that, but if we put together a bunch of _competitions_, I think that a lot more Oni would be all over that!"

"Like…a Tournament?" Cole asked, and Tolan fingered a katana hilt in interest.

"Like the Dragon Master initiation…" he mused.

"Only less life-or-death," Theo said, and the bodyguard just shrugged.

"…Well, only if you _want…"_ Tolan pointed out almost disappointedly. Theo rolled his eyes and Cole turned to look at him.

"You know, Theo; that might actually work."

Theo smiled, glad to see that his father was perking up a little.

"We could have sword fighting and Pit-type fighting and Hoofer racing and maybe the dragons could even be involved," Theo listed, and Cole nodded to himself. "One condition though," the teen added before his father could say anything. "I want to be in charge of it."

Cole blinked.

"That's kind of a big event to pull together, Theo…"

"You've been taking me on outings with you for years, Dad. You _say_ you're training me to take over for Mom someday…but you guys never actually let me be in _charge_ of anything. It was my idea, so I want to be the one who's in charge of pitching it to the leaders and pulling it all together."

Cole scanned his son's face for a moment and finally smiled.

"Alright, Bud…if you're sure."

Theo grinned.

"I'm sure."

11

Amber didn't realize that someone's voice could be this _boring._ She sat with her head in one hand, staring up at the professor at the front of the class talking about the history of dance in Ninjago. She felt like it was something she should be more interested in, but as it was, she was nearly falling asleep. Around her there were occasional whispers and notes passed, but she ignored it as she continued to face forward. As bored as she was in these "lecture classes," and as useless as they felt, she felt like she owed it to Marty and her Grandfather to pay attention.

"Of course, fashion choices changed from .5 heel to .75 heel a few years later…which had a revolutionary effect on certain dances while effecting others not at all…"

The droning of the professor was causing her eyelids to droop, but then she suddenly jolted awake as something hit the side of her face and landed on the corner of the desk. She grimaced and looked down at the crumpled-up ball of paper. She glanced over to see the looks on her peers' faces, and the curiosity got the best of her. She carefully picked up the paper ball and unwrapped it to see what was written inside.

It was her. Or, at least, a crude drawing of someone with spiky teeth and a devilish expression…two long horns jutting out of her forehead. Seeing it caused her stomach to lurch, and she was sure she heard snickering around her. Despite the familiar ache of loneliness that immediately set in, she made sure that her facial expression didn't change. She bunched the paper back into a ball and held it in the palm of her hand. Then, making sure it was visible to those around her but less obvious to the professor up front trying to get his computer to wake back up, Amber summoned aura around her hand. In her peripheries she could make out the sneering expressions fading and blanching as the cruel note took fire and burned to ash in a matter of seconds. Amber dusted her hands with finality and then went back to trying to pull relevant information from the boring lecture.

* * *

M. crossed the cafeteria, looking for Gabe and Tracey. But then he caught sight of his Grandfather.

"M!"

Marty Openheimer III waved and M. gave a wave back. But then his Grandfather was pointing very obviously in the direction of a young girl with horns, sitting all by herself at an outskirt table. M's expression soured and he shook his head. Marty raised an eyebrow and M. finally rolled his eyes and huffed. He mouthed 'you owe me' and grudgingly headed over to where Amber was sitting.

"This seat taken?" he muttered, and she looked up at him. She seemed both surprised and guarded and she looked at the chair.

"Does it _look_ taken?" she finally asked dryly, and he huffed and basically dropped his tray onto the table before plunking himself down after it.

"Well, it is now," he said. He could feel people staring at him and his neck burned as he immediately dug into the spaghetti they were eating for lunch. He was aware of her watching him and M. finally looked up to glare.

"You don't have to sit here," she snapped finally. "There are plenty of seats everywhere else…"

"Well, I'm sitting here now, aren't I?" he argued back, and it was her turn to roll her eyes as she went back to the book she was reading. He noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you reading a textbook?"

She glanced up at him like he was an idiot.

"Isn't that what they're for?"

"Only when professors _make_ you read them, you know, for a quiz or something. Plus, I didn't even think you _could_ read…"

"My dad taught me," she snapped angrily. "And why did someone write it if no one was ever going to read the whole thing?"

He huffed as he turned back to his meal.

"Nevermind…knock yourself out."

She glared at him a moment longer before going back to her reading. They ate in total silence for about ten more minutes. M. finished his food and dug into his cake slice.

"There was cake up there?"

He glanced up and caught her staring at his dessert. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah…the dessert table's over there."

He gestured over his shoulder and she glanced up but made no move to get leave.

"My Dad loves cake," she murmured, as if to herself. He scoffed.

"Cool."

His tone made it clear he couldn't care less and she reddened and immediately shut down for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

Keyda winced internally as Theo's expression fell, but she cleared her throat to explain.

"I mean…maybe on a smaller scale…"

"I really think this will work, though! What's wrong with it?"

"…Don't you think it's a lot to take on by yourself, Theodynn?" she tried, but Theo shook his head.

"I just want to be in charge of organizing it, Mom…but Dad and you could help, and I want the leaders involved. Like Tala could be in charge of the arts competition…and Heavy Metal and Ottan could be in charge of the fighting…"

"If you put Ottan in charge of fighting, people will _die!" _Keyda argued, and Theo smiled.

"I would still have final say, Mom. I wouldn't let him get out of hand."

"How? Theo…you know how the leaders are. I'm not sure they would listen to you…"

"They have to eventually, don't they?"

Keyda fell silent and Theo leaned forward in his chair on the other side of the desk.

"Mom…how am I supposed to earn their respect if you won't let me be in charge of anything?"

She looked back down at the list Theodynn had carefully constructed.

"You have plenty of time before you have to be in charge, Theo. Right now you've been doing well with…"

"…following you and Dad around and watching you work?" Theo asked, his tone becoming bitter. "I get that I still have a lot to learn…but only so much can be learned through _watching_. You've got to start trusting me with stuff…"

"We _do_ trust you, Theo," Keyda argued as she slowly rolled up the list and gave him a tight smile. "But…maybe we should start small before you try taking on something on this big of a scale."

Theo scanned her face and finally sagged.

"Yeah…maybe."

She felt a twist of guilt as Theo pushed himself up from the desk. He paused at the door and looked back at her.

"Just…think about it? And maybe talk to Dad about it?"

She didn't answer and the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Amber!"

The girl turned and smiled at Marty Openheimer III as he came over to her in the hallway.

"Where are you headed for free hour today?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Oh…I was just going to head back to my room…"

"Nonsense," Marty cut in, and she frowned as he gently turned her to start going with him down a different hall. "Free hour is a time to explore the many options offered here at this school. Perhaps you'd like to dabble in acting or fencing…or even singing. Though, for your sake I hope you inherited your Grandfather's voice and not your Father's…"

"What's fencing?" Amber cutting in, trying to change the subject.

Marty looked over and smiled at the question.

"Why don't you go find out? Head down that hall, last door on the left. Tell them to go easy on you, though. A small whip like you will no doubt need to start soft."

She had no idea what that meant, but Marty was gesturing at the hall with his cane and she sighed internally as she realized that escape didn't seem to be an option. Amber gave the elderly man one last smile and headed down the hall he had pointed out.

She slipped into room, wondering if it was some kind of fence-making club. What did they need the fences for? She was surprised to see that the people inside had apparently decided to ditch fence making altogether and were about to sword fight. She couldn't help but stare; the two opponents were dressed in some kind of white suit, with strange masks covering their face. They seemed on the verge of starting when one of those watching the battle spotted her. They whispered to the person beside them, and that student then called out "Oi, M! Your _special friend's_ here!"

One of the masked figures stiffened, and Amber watched in horror as M. pulled off the strange mesh mask.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. "It's free hour! I shouldn't have to…"

"I'm just looking. Your grandpa told me to," she replied stiffly as she folded her arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Might as well leave…this is a little different than dancing, _Oni-girl_. It might be a little too dangerous for a beginner…"

She scoffed.

"Please. I've been doing this for years."

M. turned back and raised an eyebrow as a few of the other students jeered.

"Yeah right!" one called, but Amber's eyes just flashed.

"I'll fight you, if you want."

M. blinked and then shook his head.

"Nah…but I'll let you fight Gabe, here. He's one of the best fencers in the group…if you're so _good_ at it, shouldn't be a problem for you."

Amber narrowed her eyes and came over, not sure what Gabe's talent in making fences would do to protect him in battle. The other figure pulled up his mask to reveal a chubby, red-haired face.

"Aw, M…."

"C'mon Gabe. Let's see if this girl's all she claims to be, huh? I'll ref."

Then M. was backing off of the fighting space and the one called Gabe sighed dramatically before putting his mask back on and getting into position. M went to give Amber the mask and she frowned and finally shook her head.

"It…won't fit," she pointed out and M. blinked before looking up at her horns.

"Oh, yeah…Man, those must be inconvenient."

Amber flushed and then snatched the sword out of M.'s hand, and he just raised his eyebrows as she spoke tensely.

"We don't ever wear masks at home. I'll be fine."

He stared at her a moment longer and then shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Amber turned with the blade in hand and took a few practice swings. It was light…and kind of bendy. She wasn't sure what the point was exactly…

"En-guard….pret…allez," M. called out, and Amber watched as Gabe took different stances with each word. What the heck was he doing?

"Oi, stupid! That means _GO!"_ One of the audience members called out, and Amber realized that Gabe was coming at her. She immediately blocked and dodged out of the way, and Gabe froze as if her reaction was unexpected. Amber took advantage of his confusion and suddenly Gabe was overwhelmed with an onslaught of offensive attacks. It was all he could do to use his flimsy sword to protect himself from hers…why were these swords so flimsy, anyways? Amber was aware of the others in the room yelling out, but she narrowed her eyes and blocked them out. She wasn't going to let them get into her head; she was going to win this.

Amber darted around her opponent quickly and a solid kick to the back of the knee landed Gabe on the ground. He turned and found the blade tip pointed against his neck.

"You are defeated," Amber pointed out in the tone she had heard Tolan use on Theo a hundred times. But rather than chagrined, the boy on the ground ripped his mask off in outrage.

"What the _Heck _was _that?!"_

Amber blinked and finally pulled back, not sure what the problem was.

"What are you doing!?" M. asked, having marched over. She glanced at him and then back at the sword.

"This weapon is really…_bendy_," she complained, bending it to demonstrate. "I doubt it would hold up in war…"

"This isn't war! This is fencing! You can't just go crazy warrior woman during fencing; it's a sophisticated sport!"

Amber flushed.

"Crazy Warrior woman? I was just _sparring!_ And to be honest, I'm not even _that good_ at sword fighting, so I guess that just proves you aren't all as great at it as you thought!"

M. stared at her a moment longer, and then her blush reddened further as he began to laugh.

"You're crazy, Oni-girl!" he said, and Amber scowled and shoved the weak sword back at him.

"Have fun fencing, or whatever. I'm done."

She turned to leave, but then M. was in front of her.

"Not so fast!" he cut in, his expression becoming mischievous. "I call the next match!"

* * *

"Well…he's got a point, Keyds."

Keyda sighed as she picked at her dinner. She and Cole and taken a rare night for themselves, but she was already regretting bringing up Theo's tournament.

"He's only seventeen, Cole! I mean, yes he'll be in charge eventually…but this feels like a bigger step then he can handle."

"It's an event, Keyds. It's not war or politics or trade configuration. So, you could argue this _is_ a smaller step. He can get his feet wet planning and being in charge without it being something critical to the running of the realm…"

"He wants to get everyone involved! The other leaders would have to listen to him, and I don't think they will, Cole. Then what?"

She stabbed at her food and Cole shook his head.

"We can't really expect them to listen to him when he's older if they never have before. We'd be helping him a lot, Keyds…he just wants the chance to be involved."

Keyda didn't say anything as she ripped her roll apart, not looking up at Cole. He sighed and reached over to grab his wife's hand.

"Keyda…it's a good way for him to try without there being a lot of consequences if he fails…"

"But I don't _want_ him to fail!"

Keyda looked up at Cole, her expression angry.

"My job is to make sure that he's ready so that when he tries, he _doesn't_ fail. Stop making it seem like I'm being unreasonable; this is a big undertaking and you know it! And there is a big chance that it will all fall apart…and I don't want him to have to deal with the consequences of that. Maybe it won't have huge political backlash, but it would _crush him, _Cole!"

Cole sighed and finished the last of his dinner, pushing the plate away.

"I know, Keyds…"

She deflated but then Cole continued.

"…but _he_ knows it too. He knows there's a chance that it won't work out. He knows the other leaders too, Keyds; he knows what he's up against. But he's asking for the chance to try, and I feel like we have to give him that chance. That doesn't mean that we leave him to flounder on his own, but we have to trust him that he could do this."

She didn't respond as she glared at him from across the table.

"I do trust him!" she finally snapped, pushing her hair out of her face as she got up from the table. "The last thing he said to me was 'talk to Dad about it…' I didn't realize that you had _already_ given him permission…which makes _me_ the bad guy again. I was hoping that you would take _my side…"_

"I'm on your side, Keyds. You can have final say…"

"Oh, that hardly makes it any better!" she snapped, grabbing his plate and her own to take back to the kitchen. "I have final say…which means if I say _no_ he knows exactly who to blame!"

Cole stood as well.

"Keyds…"

"He's only seventeen years old. Running the realm has been nothing but stress and work…and it's something neither of us asked for! He should be able to get a little older, spend a little more time _free_ before he's saddled with all that responsibility. Ancients know I wish I had more time before being roped into all of this!"

Cole came over and put an arm around her waist. She let him, but the Ruler was still angry.

"Keyds…I know what you mean…and I agree with that. But it's just like with Amber. Our kids are growing up, and the thing is they actually know what they want. Theo doesn't see leading as something he's being roped into; he sees it as something he wants to do. He's grown up seeing us make the realm a better place and wants his turn, so he's eager to jump on that."

Keyda didn't say anything and Cole shrugged.

"If you really think this is too early, then that's ok; I'll support you on that. But even if this is too big of a project, we need to be giving him other things to do to work him up to taking over for us someday."

She finally looked up at him, and he gave her a comforting half-smile. Keyda scanned his face and her gaze finally rested on the edges of grey in Cole's hairline. She finally sagged.

"…I'll think about it. But we need to make sure he doesn't try to do too many things, Cole. He needs to know how to delegate and he needs to know what to say no to…"

"Of course he does, Keyds. And this will be a great opportunity to teach him."

12

"It's hardly a weighty competition if it isn't to the death!"

Ottan slammed his fist into the table, and Keyda opened her mouth to argue. She was surprised when Theo just laughed.

"I get that…but the whole 'to the death' puts a damper on the fight itself. Personally, I feel like fights are more entertaining between people each wanting to prove they're the best than between people who are just desperate not to die."

Ottan just narrowed his eyes, but Theo leaned forward, fixing the leader with a quirky smile.

"C'mon, Ottan…your Pit fights aren't to the death! That's what I'm going for; fights proving the strength and heritage of the Oni. Not reckless blood baths. And since you've got the background with running the Pit fights, I want you in charge of the weaponless battles during the tournament…"

The bearded Oni just raised an eyebrow as Theo explained further.

"Basically, it will be like the Pit fights to end all pit fights…in fact, you could be running fights _now_ to determine who will even get to compete during the Tournament. You know, get people invested now so that you can run with this competition for months…" Theo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I feel like it could be a lucrative thing for you, really."

Ottan blinked and then laughed out loud, turning to Keyda.

"Mmm, _this_ one's got a businessman's brain!" he said, and Keyda gave a tight smile. Tala shook her head, looking at the list Theo had given her.

"We have quotas to make, boy. We can't be spending time making pieces of art for some competition that has no monetary benefit when we need to be supporting our region!"

"It's not a requirement!" Theo said, turning to address the older province leader. "If artists don't want to compete, they don't have to. But for those that do, there will be a place to display one piece of their finest work. It's not something that's going to make you have to work more; just spread the word that artists can bring their best work to the tournament. What I would ask of you is that you get a team together—preferably headed by yourself—that could judge which pieces are of the highest quality. I don't know much about art…and to be honest, neither do my parents. But _you_ would know what's best and what's sub-par. And even though there's no monetary prize for entering, it would be a way for artists to get their work seen by Oni all over the nation! They could even sell their pieces if they want. It's basically like a Market day with winners!"

Tala didn't look totally convinced, but Theo smiled a little as the leader turned back to the sheet and wrote a small note on it.

"I don't see you putting _me_ in charge of anything," Ymil pointed out crossly from his place at the table. Theo turned to smile at the snivily Northern Leader.

"That's because I need your help with organization, Ymil…"

The man sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were Leader, you were the Northern Advisor, right? So you were put in charge of organizing everything in the Northern realm. Meeting quotas, keeping things running, manning the staff of the fortress, that sort of thing.

"Well, yes…"

"This event is going to be a huge undertaking; I need someone with the skills to make sure that people and events are where they're supposed to be. I have to plan locations, get villages involved, spread the word…and I can't do it by myself."

Ymil still looked a little miffed, but he finally sighed and put a hand to his temple.

"I suppose I could impart some of my organizational wisdom…"

Theodynn smiled and looked around the room at the various leaders studying their lists.

"Any questions about your responsibilities?" he asked Heavy Metal. The scarred Leader of the Western Province glanced up. He was getting older, but still seemed as durable as ever. He shook his head.

"Sword fights I can handle."

"Make sure you tell that bodyguard of yours that if he's going to enter an event, it has to be _his_ and not _mine!"_ Ottan cut in, gesturing to Heavy Metal. Theo laughed again.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that if Tolan wants to compete with weapons, he picks the right event to do it in."

At the head of the table, Keyda and Cole glanced at each other as Theo continued to run the meeting, fielding questions and bringing up points. As Keyda looked at her son she couldn't help but notice how excited he looked.

* * *

"How does it work?"

Amber frowned as she stabbed at the meatloaf on her plate. She knew M. only continued to sit with her at meals because Marty had asked him too. The least he could do is allow them to both eat in glowering silence.

"How does _what_ work?"

"You know…the purple doom-fire stuff."

She raised an eyebrow and he held up a hand and wiggled his fingers to demonstrate.

"You mean this?" she asked dryly, aura erupting around her hand. He jumped a little and then smirked.

"Yeah…what the heck is that stuff?"

The power faded and she went back to her book.

"Oni power."

"So all Oni can do that?"

"No."

He blinked.

"Why?"

"Because they can't."

"But you can…"

"I also have _horns_ and _yellow skin,"_ she cut in icily. "Obviously I'm not really _like_ everyone else."

"What's wrong with yellow skin?"

M. sounded defensive, and for whatever reason that made Amber angrier. She slammed the textbook closed and looked up to glare at him.

"Why don't you go sit with your _friends_?" she challenged, and his expression darkened as he chewed on his hamburger.

"I have to sit here. That _ok_ with you?"

"Not if you're just going to interrogate me every time!"

"It would be less of an interrogation if _you_ would actually talk sometimes!" he pointed out defensively. She just scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Like you could actually answer my questions! How does your purple glowy stuff work?"

Amber stared at M for a few more minutes and finally shrugged.

"You _actually_ wanna know?" she asked carefully, and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I just want to sit here in silence every day and slowly die of boredom."

Amber narrowed her eyes and finally sighed. M. watched as she reached up to unclasp the necklace she was wearing. He frowned as she pulled the clear crystal pendant off of its thin chain.

"You've heard of Golden Power?" she started, and he shrugged.

"Mmm…like what the green ninja has, yeah? Or, used to have…"

"It's sometimes called the Creative Power, but it's really just physical power. That's why it comes out as physical things…Elements."

"Mk," he said, still not sure what the necklace was about.

"Oni power is the opposite of that. It's powered by emotion, and in order to control the power you have to be able to control your emotions. But most Oni have apathetic blocks, so they aren't able to tap into their emotional power. Aura comes from the emotion, but depending on which emotion it comes from it changes the power a little."

M. frowned in confusion, but he didn't say anything as aura came up around her hand. The crystal slowly rose, bobbing in the purple glow. The boy leaned forward as the crystal changed from clear to red.

"Why's it red?"

"The crystal hones in to the emotion used to make the aura."

"So what's red?" he repeated, and she smiled a little.

"Anger."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you angry right now?"

"Mmm…irritated, mainly," Amber confessed, and the crystal then slowly changed to green.

"Oop, now it's green…"

"Fear."

"Is there a color for everything? It's like a psychiatrist's rainbow. You're kinda like a living mood-ring, huh?"

Amber's expression darkened and the aura faded around her hand. In the next moment the pendant was back on her chain and around her neck, and the Oni was standing to leave.

"Where are you going?" M. demanded, not sure what her problem was. Amber didn't answer as she turned and headed to the tray return.

* * *

"Hey!"

Amber stiffened. She had hoped to snag a little sunlight before she had to head towards her History of Dance class. It was always the hardest one to make it through. But now M. was crossing the courtyard to where she was sitting with a textbook under the tree. She brought the book up to her face in an obvious sign that she didn't want to talk to him.

"What did you run off for?" he asked, clearly irritated. She didn't answer and he scoffed like he thought she was being dumb.

"Is it cuz I called you a living mood ring?"

She finally looked up to glare at him and he shrugged.

"Alright…you don't like that. Noted."

She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her textbook. But the next minute he was taking it from her.

"Hey!" she snapped, her eyes flashing purple. M. just shook his head.

"Look, horns and weird eyes are gonna set you apart…but you keep reading textbooks during your free time and any chance at social acceptance is dead, got it?"

She glowered and stood.

"Do I look like someone who's going for social acceptance?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Sure. Isn't everyone?"

Amber narrowed her eyes, and held her hand out for the book. M. shook his head.

"Nah…I'll give it back to you in History of Dance…the only place you actually _need_ it."

Amber huffed, debating whether it would be worth it to try and fight him over the textbook. She finally decided against it and folded her arms. He smirked when he saw her relent and put the book under his arm.

"There, learning already."

"Why do you care?"

He blinked at her bitter tone.

"Care about what?" M. asked.

"Care about my social acceptance. Woulda thought you'd have just given up by now."

M. shrugged again, but something flickered across his expression.

"_Openheimer's_ don't give up. But I guess quitting is something that runs in _your_ family, huh?"

Amber reddened, but M. was already walking away, gesturing for her to follow.

"We're gonna be late to H.o.D. C'mon."

* * *

"I thought your Grandpa was _joking._ Or, at least, that he only meant for the first week or so."

M. shrugged at Tracey's complaint, tying his tap-shoes on.

"Guess not," was all he said. The brunette idly twisted a brown curl around one finger.

"What are we gonna do? You, me, Gabe, and Sabrina were the power quartet. Having this…_whatever_ she is thrown in is throwing off our groove. The Family Social is in two weeks, M! How are we gonna be ready for that performance in time?"

"We knew I was going to have to get a new partner when Sabrina transferred to a new school over the summer, remember? So our groove was bound to get messed up anyways…"

"Yeah, but you could have gotten put with Trish or Stacey or something…not some freaky devil girl your Grandpa had pity on!"

M. just shrugged.

"Grandpa's weird like that."

Tracey shook her head as M. stood up, practicing a tap sequence.

"You sure aren't as mad as you were…what? You just resigned to a bum semester, or are you biding your time till your Dad gets back and fixes everything?"

M.'s expression became hard to read.

"It's not that bad, Trace. I mean, at least she can dance. It's actually kinda nice having someone who's not stepping on my feet all the time."

Tracey just snorted as the tap professor called for attention, the bell of their final class going off.

"If you can get used to having that _face_ staring at you all the time. Does its freakiness wear off after seeing it in half your classes every day?"

M. didn't look at his friend as he watched the professor outline their warm-up routine.

"Something like that."


	5. Path of Discovery: Chapter 5

13

Theo rubbed down Dragon, wincing at the pain in his back. He'd been riding all over the realm for weeks and his body was starting to complain.

"Thought I'd find you here."

He turned in surprise at Amber's voice, and a grin broke out across his face.

"Ams! What, you _finally_ decide we were worth a visit after all?"

She scowled a little, but her eyes were laughing.

"Today was the first visiting day I've had! It's not my fault that…_Theo!"_

Her thought was cut off as her brother came over and picked her up off the ground in a hug, spinning her around. Her serious mask melted into laughter as she was forced to hang on around his neck.

"_Theo stoooop!"_

He laughed and finally stopped, dropping her on the ground. He grabbed her horn and shook his head.

"C'mon, let's go find Mom and Dad."

* * *

"The _big_ performances are the ones at the end of the semesters, but there are a few scattered throughout. We already had our first round of tests, but our group passed easily enough. When you come for the Family Social you'll see us perform in our quartet group. It's tricky because we have to all agree on one style of dance. I mean, I'm good with anything, but M…."

"Alright, hold it."

Amber blinked as Theo cut her off, holding up a hand as the family sat around the living room eating dinner.

"That is the _third_ time this "M" kid has been mentioned, so now you need to spill."

Amber flushed and Theo smiled in victory.

"Spill _what?"_ she asked, irritated, and her brother leaned over.

"What's he like? Is he nice? Tall? Good dancer? Does he have dreamy eyes? You're blushing like he has dreamy eyes…"

The older Oni was rewarded with a strong punch to the arm.

"_Stop_ it, Theo! He's just some kid that got stuck being my partner…"

"Stuck?" Cole interrupted, shaking his head. "You mean got _blessed_ to be your partner…"

"Are they cruel to you?" Keyda interrupted. "The others at the school? Does he act like he got stuck with you?"

Amber picked at her food.

"No, it's been fine. It's just his Grandpa kinda forced him to be my partner on the first day because he wanted me to be with someone who knew the layout of the school or something. I dunno."

"His grandpa?" Cole asked, chewing thoughtfully. "Why was his grandpa involved?"

Amber shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"His grandpa's Marty Openheimer, the old one with white…"

"This M. kid is an Openheimer?" Theo asked, incredulous. Amber nodded and her brother poked her and grinned. "Look at you! Getting chummy with the higher up…"

"Cut it out, Theo!" she hissed, but Theodynn wouldn't drop it.

"You have yet to answer if his eyes are dreamy or not…"

"We're just _friends!" _she snapped angrily, but then immediately froze. Why had she said that? M. wasn't really her _friend_…right?

The rest of the room was quiet, and finally Cole smiled.

"I'm glad you're making friends, Amber. And I'm glad you've been enjoying it."

"They're feeding you well there, right?" Keyda added, looking her daughter up and down. "You look like you're losing weight…"

"I eat plenty, Mom. We just dance and stuff a lot," Amber assured, the question pulling her from her mind-freeze. She picked at her salad nervously. What _exactly_ constituted a 'friend', anyways?

"As you have _still_ left my question unanswered, I guess I'm just gonna have to meet this 'M' character myself next week to properly judge on the dreaminess of his eyes," Theo teased, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"So what have _you _all been up to?" she asked, eager for a change of topic. Theo straightened suddenly.

"That's right! You don't know about the tournament yet!"

"The what?"

They spent the next little bit explaining Theo's project to her.

"And it's still a few months out…I mean, it's definitely a work in progress. But we _finally_ decided on a date. It's two weeks after the Autumn Solstice, so you better remember and show up. You could even bring this _M_ kid with you if you…"

"The Autumn Solstice?"

Amber frowned and Theo shrugged.

"Yeah…what's wrong with that? It's during the weekend, so it's not like you'll have classes…"

"It's a closed campus, Theo. I can't just transport home whenever I want…"

"Actually, you _literally can,"_ her brother pointed out, his grin fading a little. "You just come for the day and…"

"It's against the rules. I'm only at the school because Marty's paying for me; I can't just go around breaking rules."

"It's one day home! You're telling me you can't even take one day home?!"

"Not when it's not a visiting day, no! It's a closed campus private school; they outlined everything in orientation."

Theo just stared at her, and she became defensive at the hurt look on his face.

"It's not my fault, Theo!" she tried, but he just scoffed.

"It's going to be really cool, Ams, and it wouldn't hurt anything at the _esteemed school_ if you came. They wouldn't even know."

"I can't risk it, Tay. I'm sorry."

Her tone was final and Theo exhaled angrily before pushing himself up.

"Anyone down for dessert?" he asked, but he already was taking his plate out of the room before anyone had much of a chance to answer.

Amber felt awkward in his absence and Keyda shook her head.

"He's been working at this for weeks, Amber...and he'll be working on it for many weeks to come. It would mean a lot if you were to come and support…"

"It _isn't my fault," _she repeated firmly, and then pushed herself up to take her own empty plate to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok, smart Alek. Just show me where it actually _talks_ about the rise of ballroom dance, would ya?"

Amber rolled her eyes at M.'s tone.

"Maybe if you had _read the textbook…_"

"I said I get it! Now are you gonna help me or not?"

She sighed and finally flipped the textbook open to the seventh chapter and turned the book around.

"See?"

M. squinted down at the page.

"In that info box?"

"Yup."

"Nobody _reads_ the info boxes! It's bad enough just reading the text in the actual chapter! Making a quiz question on that is a cheap shot."

"Why do you care so much? It's just one question."

M. shrugged.

"I know for you it's probably just 'super great' even getting to walk these halls…but _some_ of us are expected to excel in everything. That means not getting bad scores on quizzes."

Amber chewed her food thoughtfully.

"You do have a textbook, right?"

"Of _course_ I have a textbook! Just cuz I don't cart it around like you do…"

"Well maybe you should," Amber snapped back. They fell into silence as they ate, with M. reading through the page Amber had pointed out.

"What are you doing after dinner?"

She glanced up at M's question and finally shrugged.

"I was gonna write to my grandpa…"

"Write? Why not just call him?"

She shrugged again, this time more defensively.

"He likes letters. It's how he and my Dad stayed in contact for years."

M blinked and then scoffed.

"You don't have a phone, do you?"

Amber reddened.

"I can't use one back home, so I never got one. Letters work just fine."

"There are no phones in your realm? What about T.V?"

She shook her head.

"We don't even have hot water half the time…though with the dragons working with the fortresses it's getting a little better."

"Dragons?"

She glanced up as M's voice became a little more impressed.

"Yeah…I come from the realm of _Oni_ and _Dragon. _ Did you think the dragons all died off or something?"

"I didn't know what _realm_ you came from!" he said defensively, and she rolled her eyes. M. was silent a moment and then added, "So you've seen dragons?"

"Just about a hundred times," she said dryly, pushing the last of her vegetables around on her plate. "I've even rode on my father's Guardian a couple times."

M. looked like he wanted to say something else, but Amber glanced up and cut him off.

"Why did you ask about what I was doing after dinner?"

He blinked and then looked back at the textbook.

"I just figured we could nail down the last part of the tango we're doing for the Family Social. We could probably track down Tracey and Gabe; they're usually at the foosball table."

She stared at him and M. became uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I dunno. You already had to have three classes with me today and two meals. Wouldn't have thought you would want to be forced into more."

He reddened.

"If you'd rather write your Grandpa, then just say so. But like I said, I've got a family name to hold up, so I'd rather make sure everything's savvy for the dance number. The performance at the Family Social goes into our ballroom grade, you know."

"I know," Amber said, scanning his face as M. finished the last of his water. After a few more minutes of silence he looked up again.

"What was it like, riding a dragon?"

Amber couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me, Theo."

The teen just shrugged as his bodyguard rubbed at the spot on his chest.

"It's fine, Tolan. It's been a while since I saw Master Hershel anyways. I'm not sure he's happy that I've been skipping out on lessons, but it's just been so busy."

"Eh, he'll live," Tolan said as they dismounted. Theo gave Dragon a pat and then followed his guard to the Master Healer's tent.

"Dad!"

Theo grinned as he watched a small figure bolt out of the tent, and Tolan chuckled beside him.

"Heya, Fluff…tagged along with Syn today?" he called.

Pippa immediately drew her small training sword, yelling as she charged her father. Tolan easily blocked with one katana, but the smaller Oni rebounded quickly. Tolan still managed to block, but he had a harder time at it. The guard smirked.

"Better, Pip. You're getting there."

"Heya Pip!" Theo called with a smile. Pippa looked over at him and her expression melted.

"Hey Theo…."

Tolan scanned his daughter's expression while Theo turned to go into the tent and greet Hershel and Syn. Pip went to follow and Tolan grabbed her arm.

"What was that look?"

She tried to pull from his grasp.

"What was _what_ look?" she demanded, and Tolan raised an eyebrow.

"You realize he's more than ten years older than you, right Fluff? And he's got Freak-eyes."

"He does _not!" _Pip argued, her eyes flashing defiantly. "_I_ think he's got _beautiful _eyes!"

Tolan just raised an eyebrow and Pippa rolled her eyes.

"A girl can _dream, _Dad," she pointed out and he rubbed his face with one hand.

"You're six, Pippa. Remember that."

She shrugged and finally pulled out of her father's grip and darted back into the tent. Tolan stood a moment longer and scratched his head.

"Just like her mother," he decided before following.

* * *

Syn and Hershel were working at the table when Theo entered. Syn glanced up and gave Theo a warm smile.

"Theo-boy! It's been awhile…"

Theodynn smiled as the woman came over to give him a hug.

"Heya, Auntie Syn. Where in the realm have you been lately?"

"Western Province, mainly. Lots of work to be done over there…"

"I seem to remember you promising to keep close to help me out," Hershel mentioned dryly, and she gave her brother a sheepish look.

"We're back in the central province _now," _she pointed out, and he rolled his eyes as he came over to greet Theo.

"Hello, Master Hershel," Theo said respectfully. "Everything going alright?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," he said, but then he gave Theo a hint of a smile. "You're practicing at home, right? Since you apparently can't be bothered to come for lessons anymore."

Theo rubbed his neck.

"I'm practicing! It's just been busy with all the tournament planning…"

At this point Pippa had burst back into the tent, and Syn reached out to grab her arm to halt the six-year-old's stampede before she broke something.

"Oh yeah! The whole realm is buzzing about this 'Tournament' of yours," the curly-headed woman remembered.

"I'm pretty excited about it," Theo admitted. "I've even managed to convince Vieri to be in charge of the Hoofer races."

"Boy, you do have a lot of events planned," Syn noted, bending down to wipe Pippa's face with a rag while the young girl immediately writhed and complained.

"Stop Mom…_my face is fineee…"_

_ "_You've been eating the berries again, don't think I didn't notice," Syn retorted, giving Pip's face one last scrub. Pippa scowled and then headed over to hang on Hershel.

"Hershel's teaching me magic, Theo…just like he taught you!"

"It's not _magic,"_ Hershel said dryly, but Pippa just smirked.

"It's pretty magical."

She lit up her hand as if to demonstrate, and Hershel shook his head.

"_Not in the tent, _Pip…"

Her smirk became sheepish and she extinguished her hand.

Syn glanced up and noticed that Tolan was rubbing his chest and she sighed.

"Need some salve, Tol?" she asked, and he grimaced.

"Yeah…and maybe some tea. It's been pretty bad."

She nodded, concerned, and stood to get the tea going. Pip came over to talk with Theo.

"Can I be in your tournament? You're having a contest for magic, right?! I mean…_Oni power,"_ she corrected, glancing at Hershel. Theo gave the young child a smile.

"They'll be contests for the kids, Pip. But I'm not doing any competitions with magic. There's not very many of us, you know…"

"_And_ you're not supposed to be flaunting your powers!" Hershel reminded. Pip just sighed.

"What's the point of _having_ them if nobody ever _knows it?"_

"Trust me, sometimes it's better when nobody knows," Hershel argued, but he smiled a little as he rubbed a hand across Pippa's fluffy hair. She rolled her eyes and headed over to find her father a jar of salve. Hershel turned his attention to Tolan, his expression becoming serious.

"How long has the heartburn been getting worse?"

"It's not _worse._ It's just some bouts are stronger than others," the bodyguard explained, as nonchalant as ever. Hershel just raised an eyebrow.

"How bad?"

"It's just pressure that builds up from time to time. But I'm fine."

Syn came over and squeezed her husband's arm.

"Here's some tea, Tol. Maybe you should sit down…"

"Nah, I'm _fine," _the guard repeated, but he took the tea and a moment later Pip returned with the salve. Theo watched the family interact from a few feet away, smiling at the way Tolan looked at his wife and daughter. Theo's normally brash and snarky bodyguard was always a few degrees softer around the curly-headed healer he was bound to and his fluffy-haired child.

"Hershel said if I keep doing chores, we can have the salve for free," Pip told her father, and he scoffed.

"We should own every jar he makes for the next three years then; you spend more time _here_ than at home…"

"The agreement is salve for _chores…_not salve for pestering," Hershel pointed out, but he had a twinkle in his eye as Pippa turned and stuck out her tongue.

"I do _lots _of chores!" she said, and Hershel finally smiled.

"You've done pretty well today, at least. I _suppose_ you can have that salve jar for free…"

"Gee, how generous of you," Tolan said dryly before drinking his tea.

Theo's smile faded as he remembered the meeting he was supposed to be having with Ymil soon back at the fortress. He didn't regret putting the Tournament together…but lately he found he didn't have time for much else. Theodynn sighed; he remembered well enough how busy his parents had been his whole life. Might as well get used to it.

"Hey, Tol…I'll see you back at the fortress…" he started, but Tolan finished his tea and shook his head.

"I'm coming…"

"No, Tolan. Stay here with your family. It's light outside; I'll be fine on my own."

Tolan just smirked as he came over to the doorway where Theo was.

"You and your Dad…does the term _bodyguard_ mean nothing to you? Gotta make sure nothing happens to you, or your parents would have my head. Not to mention Jaqah."

Theo just sighed, but Syn and Pippa didn't seem to mind the short visit.

"See you tomorrow Dad!" Pip said, launching herself at Tolan's legs. "It's your day off, right?"

"That's right, Fluff. Sharpen your sword; we better start practicing if you're gonna whoop all the other kids in the "children's competitions" Theo mentioned, eh?"

Pip giggled and Tolan knelt to rub her head. Then he stood and he and Theo headed out.

14

Amber took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was silly, really; at this point she had performed enough that she shouldn't get this nervous. Plus, it was just the Family Social; the audience would be made up of everyone's family members. She assured herself that each family would be watching their own child performing…the only people staring at her would be her parents and Theo and her Grandfather. She could do this.

"What's with the flowers?"

She jumped as M. appeared next to her. She turned and self-consciously adjusted the poppy wreath on her head. Marty Openheimer V was dressed in a black dance suit, complete with a fiery orange tie. His sandy hair was slicked back, and Amber realized that he looked older when he was dressed up like this. She hoped she wouldn't look like a baby next to him.

Amber realized that M. was still waiting for her answer, and she decided that he did sound curious rather than judgmental.

"It's a tradition."

"Oni always wear flowers when they dance?" he guessed, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"No. Oni don't dance."

"You dance."

"I think we've already established that I'm not really _like_ anyone else," Amber pointed out dryly, glancing at the ground as she tugged at the cuff of the dark-colored dress she was wearing. M. shrugged.

"So how's it a tradition, then?"

"I've been dancing for as long as I can remember…but I had my first real performance when I was seven. I was so scared and when we got to Ninjago my mom tracked down a flower shop and made me a flower wreath to wear. I was kinda confused but she said that she wore poppies during her binding and that maybe it would help me feel ready for my performance." Amber shrugged. "They've made me one for every performance since…I guess you can call it my good luck charm."

She waited for him to scoff, or raise an eyebrow. Instead M. just nodded.

"Makes sense, I got one of those too."

She looked at him in surprise, and he reddened a little as if the confession had slipped out without him thinking.

"You do?" she prompted, and he cleared his throat.

"I mean…just something I carry on me during performances. I think most people do that, to be fair."

"What is it?"

He didn't answer and Amber shrugged.

"You don't_ have_ to tell me; it's just you brought it up so…"

"Psh, I don't care!" he argued, and he looked irritated as he dug something out of a pocket. He held it out so she could see it. It was a small medal; she had seen similar ones in her father's old bedroom at her grandfather's house. It was gold, but the writing on it had faded as if it had been handled a lot.

"What is it?"

"First prize I ever won in a dancing competition. It's…also the last performance my Mom ever watched."

Amber's eyebrows jumped up; she had never heard anyone mention M.'s mother.

"How'd she die?" she asked, and he looked up from the medal at her concerned expression.

"What? No, she's not _dead._ She just…um…left."

Amber stared at him, not understanding, and M. pocketed the medal again as his expression soured.

"It's no big deal; happens all the time."

She wanted to ask more questions, but she could sense the grief wafting off of him and decided against it. Amber had a feeling it would just make him angry.

"Why are you wearing that? We didn't agree on that when we discussed costuming!"

Amber turned to see Tracey staring at the flower wreath in annoyance, Gabe close behind. They were dressed black and orange as well; in fact, Amber and Tracey's outfits were identical with black tops and flouncy latin skirts.

"I…didn't know I needed permission," Amber stammered, and Tracey huffed.

"None of the rest of us have any floral accents; it's going to make it seem it seem like we didn't plan this out! I don't want to look like some half-put together _road show_!"

Amber bit her lip and carefully pulled one of the poppies out of her wreath, extending it to the girl with the bouncing brown curls. Tracey looked at it and her expression twisted a little as she reached out. She held the flower between two fingers.

"…Thanks…"

"It doesn't matter, Trace. Amber's already gonna stick out for obvious reasons…nobody's gonna care if she's wearing flowers or not," M. said. When Tracey made no move to put the poppy in her hair, M. reached out and took it. He slid it into a buttonhole on his lapel and Amber was surprised when she felt a small rush of relief. M. had basically just reminded everyone that she was a freak…but he had said it in a way that felt realistic rather than malicious. The youngest Openheimer looked up at his team.

"We're ready for this, so let's just get out there and dance, yeah? We don't have time to get annoyed at the petty things; we're getting judged for performance, not costuming."

Tracey shot Amber one last irritated look but didn't say anything else. Gabe hadn't said much, but then again, the stocky teen didn't say much when Amber was around. She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the time she had sword fought ith him.

"Openheimer quartet, this is your 2-minute warning."

M. waved at the stage-crew member to show he had heard. Then he turned to his team.

"Alright, show time."

* * *

Amber caught sight of her family and a smile broke out as she ran over. They all took turns hugging and congratulating her.

"Super great, kiddo…as always," Cole said with his usual half-smile. Lou put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've taken to the curriculum beautifully, Amber. It was obvious from the performance; I do believe this tango was even better than the one that won you that award at the talent show."

"Probably because you were with an _Openhiemer, _rather than your old man," Cole joked, but Amber could sense an underlying feeling of sadness that she wasn't sure how to interpret.

"Speaking _of…"_ Theo said, a mischievous smile breaking out across his face as he scanned the crowd. He spotted M. and Amber flushed when she realized her brother's intentions.

"No, Theo…"

"I'm just going to _introduce _myself!" he said sincerely, but his cheeky grin gave away his true intentions. Amber shook her head.

"Leave him alone; he's talking with his friends.

"You said _you_ were his friend…"

"But _you_ aren't! Besides, I'm sure he's still got to meet up with his family around here somewhere…"

"I won't take up much time," Theo started, but Amber grabbed his arm. He didn't seem to be relenting, and she realized = that her brother really was bent on talking to her dance partner.

"Fine…but at least let me go _warn_ him!" she snapped, and Theo raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you two minutes," he promised, and she rolled her eyes as she headed over to talk to M. He looked up as she approached and smiled.

"Hey, Amber. Did you hear? We got one of the highest grades…"

"Really?" she asked, surprised. M. glanced at Tracey with a smirk.

"Yup; guess the judges didn't care much that we weren't all decked out in flowers after all."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but then she caught sight of something behind Amber and seemed distracted. Amber ignored her and cleared her throat, trying to figure out how on earth she was going to explain Theo to M. before her brother even got over here. How embarrassing was Theo going to be? Odds were she would set it up like Theodynn was about to conduct an interrogation just for her brother to literally only come over to say hello. She was so busy trying to figure out how to word it that she ran out of time; she yelped as Theo grabbed her horns in the way he was always doing.

"Two minutes up, Amber!" he teased, and she turned a deep shade of red. She stiffened as Theo released her and held out a hand to M. The Oni girl prepared for the worst.

"You must be M…we've heard _lots _about you…"

"_Theo!"_ Amber snapped, turning to glare. M. returned the handshake and scanned Theo for a minute.

"What happened to _your_ horns, mate? They fall out or something?"

This was humiliating.

"Nah…most Oni don't have horns. They're a mark of significant power…our Ams here is the only one that has them in the whole realm, actually."

She honestly didn't know if Theo thought he was helping or if he knew he was making her sound like more of a loser than she already was. She waited in dread horror for Theo to mention something about M's eyes, but Theo just smirked and put an arm around Amber.

"Well, it was great to meet the people Amber's been spending all her time with. After tonight I _guess_ I can see why she'd chose to come here rather than work all day in the sweltering desert sun back home…"

"You know, _you_ can still come here, Theo!" Amber snapped, pulling out of his hold. "Grandpa said he'd pay…"

"Can't, Ams." Theo's smile faded a little as he finally looked over at his sister. "You know I have too much going on, learning how to run the Oni nation and all that…"

"But you don't _have_ to do that!" Amber argued. "If you told Mom and Dad that you didn't want to, I'm sure they…"

"But I _do_ want to!" Theo snapped, his tone becoming angry. "Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

Amber glared back, but then it seemed to occur to both the siblings that the other students were still standing there, listening. Theo finally shrugged.

"Anyways, nice to meet you all. Take care of my sister, k?"

And with that he was gone, heading back over to where his parents were. Amber watched him go with a conflicted feeling.

"Running the Oni nation? What did he mean by that?"

She turned back to M. and shrugged, annoyed at Theo for sharing so much.

"My parents are the Rulers of the Oni. Well…my Mom, mainly, but my Dad has similar status since they're bound…"

"Wait…so you're like some supercharged horned princess?" M. cut in, and Amber scowled.

"What the heck is a princess? I'm just second in line to being Oni Ruler. But Theo's older, and like he so _clearly_ pointed out, he's training and everything for it now."

"The more I get to know you, the more I'm realizing there is a heck ton I don't know," M. pointed out, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"You mean you realized I'm some freaky yellow girl with horns who can dance and assumed that was everything you ever needed to know about me? Sorry to disappoint you."

He just shook his head.

"Why are you like that?"

"Like _what?"_

"You take everything anyone says and twist it into an insult!"

"That's because if I assume everyone's insulting me, I'm right 99% of the time!" she snapped back. M. just waved her off.

"Whatever. Maybe you should just learn to chill."

She glowered for a moment, but then she was suddenly aware of giggling. She whirled, expecting that it was some group of girls laughing at her, but instead she caught sight of Tracey with a few other girls staring after where her brother had gone. She flushed; it was bad enough they mocked _her. _There was no reason to laugh at Theo!"

"How old's your brother, Amber?" Tracey suddenly asked, and Amber blew at a hair in her face.

"Seventeen. He'll be Eighteen in a few months though."

The girls giggled again and Tracey glanced over.

"He doesn't look anything like you; in fact, he's pretty normal, apart from being _pale…_"

"So?"

Tracey didn't seem to hear as she and the other girls flitted off. Amber turned to M.

"What the heck was that about?"

M. looked at Tracey and then over at where Theo was standing with Amber's parents and shrugged.

"I guess they think your brother's cute."

Amber blinked in surprised shock.

"What? Why?!"

M. raised an eyebrow at her defensive tone.

"How should I know? Girls are weird like that: they're always crushing on older guys and they love pining for what they know they can't have. Plus, your brother's not exactly _ugly."_

"He's got white skin! And his eyes are weird…"

"Actually, his eyes are _normal_, Amber. If he wasn't so pale, he could probably pass off as Ninjagian."

For some reason, that only made Amber angrier as she looked over at where Theo was laughing at something Cole was saying.

"It's not fair," she found herself saying. M. looked at her quizzically and she swallowed before continuing. "In the Oni realm it's like 'well, he's fine except his eyes' and here it's 'well, he's just a little pale.' Meanwhile I'm a _freak_ no matter where I go."

She regretted it as soon as she had said it, and braced herself for some cutting remark. To her surprise M. just shrugged.

"Eh, I mean, as far as Supercharged, horned Oni Princesses go, you're not half bad."

She scoffed, but she was surprised when she did feel better. But when she looked over at M. to respond he seemed suddenly distracted by someone he saw come into the hall where the families and students were mingling. The tall blonde man seemed to be looking for someone, and M.'s expression darkened as he turned to look back at Amber.

"C'mon," he said, his tone suddenly brisk again. "We have to go return our costumes."

* * *

Lou looked over as Marty Openheimer III came over and gave him a smile.

"Marty! Did you see the performance?" Lou asked, and the white-haired man smiled.

"That I did, Lou! Just amazing…your granddaughter's taken to the program like a fish to water!"

"That's what I said as well; we're just so happy to see that she's doing well here. That grandson of yours is pretty talented as well…"

Marty's smile widened at the mention of M.

"Ah, yes. Talented boy, that one…and _dedicated._ That's what it takes to get ahead in today's world; talent can only get you so far…but dedication can take you the rest of the way."

Lou nodded his agreement as Marty's eyes flicked over to where Cole was talking with Keyda.

"Of course, lack of _both_ doesn't bode well for anybody."

Cole blinked and looked over at that and Marty chuckled to himself.

"I remember your first day, you know that? The whole time I was excited to meet you; 'this was Lou and Bev's boy! Surely he would be top of the class…"

Cole's expression became guarded and Keyda looked over, trying to figure out what it was in the conversation that was rubbing her husband the wrong way. Lou seemed uncomfortable.

"Marty…"

"I was surprised, Lou," Marty said, turning to his friend. "You signed him up for that singing class…but on the stage that day I was just astounded. There's no way that _you_ of all people could be unaware that your son is _tone deaf._ Imagine my shock at his performance!"

"Please excuse me," Cole said coolly as he turned to leave. But Marty didn't let it go.

"I knew you wouldn't last, you know…but it wasn't your performance quality that tipped me off. It's how you ran off stage before it was even _over. _The second you were faced with criticism you gave up…"

"That's enough!" Keyda snapped, her eyes flashing in anger. Before she could rip into the old man, however, another figure appeared at Marty's elbow.

"Now, father…you aren't offending people as you drag them down memory lane, are you?"

Everyone blinked at the tall blonde man in a business suit, and the elderly Openheimer sighed.

"Lou…you remember my son?"

"Ah, yes," Lou said as he held out a hand to the newcomer. "Marty, right?"

"Indeed…but then again, we're _all_ Marty's in this family!" the younger Openheimer joked, accepting the handshake.

Everyone chuckled politely, and the tension in the group dissipated a little. The younger Marty took a firm hold of his father's elbow.

"Now, let's leave these good people to their evening. You folks have a lovely night…"

The family murmured similar niceties and the Openheimers disappeared into the crowd. Theo's normally cheery expression was somber as he turned to Cole.

"If it helps, Dad, I've never thought there was anything wrong with your singing voice."

Cole blinked, suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

"Thanks, Bud. I'm not sure I even remember what he's talking about, anyway."

Theo didn't look convinced and Keyda turned to glower in the direction the Openheimers had gone.

"Still…I don't understand why he digs at you for something that happened _decades_ ago."

"Just how this society works, Keyds. You turn your back on their way of life, they never let you forget it."

Cole wasn't looking at his father, but Lou still clenched his jaw. However, before the performer could say anything his son had already turned to go.

"Let's go find Ams; tonight's about her, anyway."

15

M. stared at his hands as he sat in the chair in his father's office. The atmosphere was heavy, and he could hear the small clinking sounds of his Grandfather putting his cup of tea back into the saucer. Marty Openheimer IV was standing behind his desk, one hand resting on it's surface as he drummed his fingers. M. hated that sound.

"Five months. I've only been gone five months, and by the time I get back you've managed to turn the entire the program on its head."

The man behind the desk spoke in a cool tone, and the eldest Openheimer rolled his eyes.

"Now, son…"

"Do you have any idea how many people told me all about the little devil girl enrolled at the program? It's all anyone seems to think about when they think of "Marty Openheimer's" anymore. And then I learn that not only are you the one who granted her acceptance, you're _paying for it!"_

"As is my right!" the eldest Openheimer pointed out, becoming irritated himself. "You can't deny the girl has talent—she's a great performer…"

"So are trained animals!" M's Father snapped. "But that doesn't mean that you have a right to turn this fine establishment into a _circus!"_

M. felt sick as he dry washed his face with one hand. Marty III glowered at his son.

"That's going a little far…"

"No, _you_ went a little too far, Father. Because not _only_ did you create all this uproar, but you've managed to land _my son_ in the middle of all of it!"

M. sighed and tried to speak up for the first time.

"Dad, it's been _fine…"_ he started, but then his father turned on him.

"_Fine_ doesn't cut it, M. We Openheimer's have far too much of a legacy to merely be _fine._ Starting tomorrow, you'll be paired with a more suitable partner."

"You can't!"

Everyone seemed surprised by the strength of his outburst, and M. quickly cleared his throat.

"We've been preparing for the semester final for weeks; if I start over now I'll be behind."

"You'll have to work twice as hard and catch up!"

"That's not fair!"

Marty IV was just getting angrier, and M. tried a different approach.

"People saw our quartet layout already, Dad…they're gonna think somethings up if you change things mid-semester. If anything, it will just make people talk about me and the Oni girl _more."_

He waited as his father considered his words and finally shook his head as he turned back to the white-haired man lounging in a chair.

"Now do you realize the mess you've created? I've told you a million times, but maybe now you'll finally listen; it's time for you to _retire._ The glory days aren't coming back…and you're just making things worse."

"I will retire when I am ready to, Marty," the eldest Openheimer said coolly, setting his teacup to the side. "And you should be happy if Amber's bringing an interest back into the school; goodness knows we need the patrons."

"If you were _really_ concerned about patrons, you would have spent more time at yesterday's after party talking with our _donors_ rather than wasting time waltzing down memory lane with your old buddy Lou and his slip-shod family!"

M. continued to glare at the floor as his father and grandfather argued; it was hardly the first argument about retirement, but he couldn't help but feel like this situation wasn't going to smooth over as easily as disagreements in the past.

"This school has an image….and we _Openheimers_ have an image. And I expect you _both_ to do a better job at upkeeping it!" Marty IV finally snapped, and M. and his grandfather were silent. Convinced he had the final word, the Headmaster rubbed his head.

"End of the semester, M., and then we'll get you put with a suitable partner. Until then just try to avoid the black sheep; let's see if we can salvage some of your reputation despite your Grandfather's best efforts to destroy it."

With that, Marty Openheimer IV left his office, most likely to track down his secretary to get some medication for the migraine forming. For a few minutes, the only sound in the office was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

"You shoulda known he'd be mad," M. finally said, and his grandfather sighed.

"I figured he would find it strange, but I wasn't expecting the fully melodramatic outburst…"

"He probably wasn't able to get as many new patrons and donors on his tour as he was hoping," M. mused quietly, and his Grandfather scoffed.

"No need to take it out on a budding performer…even if she _does_ look strange."

M. didn't say anything and Marty III leaned forward.

"This isn't your fault, M." he finally said softly. M. scoffed.

"I know, Gramps. I just wish he'd listen to someone other than himself sometimes."

Marty III chuckled at that, but his smile faded a little.

"I…did drag you into all of this, M. I suppose he's right about that."

M. just shrugged, but he looked up in disbelief at his grandfather's next words.

"It would probably be a good idea to distance yourself from Amber for the next few months…just till all this blows over.

"Grandpa! You're the one who told me…"

"I told you to show her the ropes, M.…and you have! Amber's obviously comfortable in this situation now, and everyone knows her. I think she'll do just fine if you limit your interactions to class times."

"But…"

"Honestly, M. You were only spending more time with her because I asked you to. Now your father is asking for something different and I think there's a way for you to find a happy medium between the two, hmm?"

M. wanted to argue further, but he finally gave up. What was the point? Maybe it would just be better this way. It's not like he really thought Amber was a _friend, _right? They were just partners. And his father had said they could stay partners for the rest of the semester. So really, she didn't have a reason to be upset with him.

"Alright, M?" his grandpa pressed carefully, and the young teen gave a half-shrug.

"Sure, Gramps. Whatever."

* * *

Amber watched as M. left the lunch line and waited for him to come over to his usual spot across from her. But to her surprise, he didn't even look at her as he claimed a spot at another table next to Gabe and Tracey.

She felt a rush of panic, but she forced it down. What did she care if he ate at another table anyways? Amber poked at her salad and tried to convince herself that it was not a big deal for a few minutes, but finally she couldn't help herself. Before she could even think through what she was doing, she had stood and gathered her stuff and was heading over to where M. was sitting.

"That spot taken?"

He turned and looked at her in surprise, along with the rest of the table. An awkward silence fell and Amber forced herself to look calm and collected as she waited for him to shrug and tell her that it was a free country or something like that. But instead, M. glanced away.

"Uh…look, Amber…"

Her heart began pounding at his tone, but her expression might as well have been carved from stone as M. cleared his throat.

"The thing is, I get that we're partners in class, and everything…but really I think it's probably better if we just leave it at that."

Amber's stomach lurched.

"What do you mean?" she asked coolly.

"I mean no more eating meals together, or spending extra hours together. It's just…people might get the wrong idea, you know?"

Amber stared at him a moment longer, aware that everyone at the table was staring at her except the sandy-haired Openheimer. She wanted to scream at him, but instead, she heard herself answer icily.

"Well _obviously._"

He glanced up at that and she made her expression bored.

"If you don't think we need the extra practice, then I'll leave you to it. See you in class."

M. blinked, and he spoke again as she went to leave.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

She turned, barely able to keep her fury and hurt inside as she raised an eyebrow.

"What more is there to say? It's like you said; we're just partners…and only because your Grandpa forced us to be." She paused a moment and her eyes flashed once. "Oni don't need _friends_."

M. watched as Amber left. Rather than going back to her table, she took her tray straight to the tray return and disappeared from the cafeteria.

"Well…_that_ was awkward," Tracey finally said. "But I think she got the hint."

"It's good to have you back at the table, by the way," Gabe added, slapping M. on the back. M. just grimaced.

"You know, you guys _could_ have still come over to sit by us these last few months," he pointed out bitterly, and his friends exchanged looks.

"Look, no offense M…but everyone knew you were only sitting with her because your Grandpa was making you. The rest of us didn't have that handy little social shield, you know?" Gabe pointed out sheepishly.

"But now it doesn't really matter. I _told_ you that your father would fix everything when he got back," Tracey added, taking a bite of her sandwich. M. stared back down at his food, but suddenly he wasn't feeling hungry.

"Yup. All fixed."

* * *

Amber barely managed to get to her room before the aural storm broke free. She locked the door, but didn't even manage to make it the few feet to her bed. Instead, she sank to the ground up against the door, burying her face in her hands. The aura knocked things off her dresser and pulled posters from the walls as she cried.

Stupid. She was so _stupid. _ It was exactly what she had warned herself about all along. But that didn't stop her from feeling crushed. She had just thought that things were a _little_ different than that. She knew M. only started talking to her because his Grandpa had made him, but she had just assumed...

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid," _she sobbed, chastising herself. She wondered what had made him balk so hard. Maybe it was Theo being so friendly at the Social; he had definitely made it sound like Amber had talked about M. Well, talked about him like they were _friends. _And who was she kidding? She _had_ said he was her friend. Because she had thought that after everything, they were at least more than just assigned partners.

She sobbed as she shook her head, her hurt twisting to rage. How dare he? How dare he act one way just to shunt her in front of everybody today? If he just wanted to be partners, then that's what she'd be. In fact, she would forget about friends altogether. She had gone this long without any…why would school be any different? Why had she thought _M._ would be any different? She was losing focus on what was most important. She continued to sob silently, afraid that others would hear her if she wasn't careful, and made a pact with herself. It wasn't enough to be here…and it wasn't enough to just _dance._

From now on, she was going to be the greatest dancer in the school, and she dared anyone to get in the way of that.

* * *

Theo pushed his hair out of his face, grimacing at the clear sky as the sun beat down on them.

"I'll be glad to get out of the heat," he pointed out as they entered the northern village. There were sounds of clanking metal and curses and yells; the usual cacophony from a blacksmithing community. Theo pushed his way past a man with a hoofer cart transporting Iron.

"Where's the village leader? I thought they knew you were coming today," he added, and his mother shrugged from her place next to him.

"We don't usually get our quarterly quota in person," Keyda pointed out and Theo looked around, trying to spy someone with a leather armband.

"But they should have gotten the letter, right?"

Keyda just smiled at her son's confusion.

"This is just how it works sometimes, Theo. Not everything runs smoothly when…"

The Ruler was cut off as there was a large commotion. She and Theo looked over at a smoking shop as someone began cursing.

"You blasted reptile! You've done it again! Aim for _pit_ in the _shop…_or get your useless tail out of the village."

Theo frowned as he caught sight of the small red fire-dragon near the shop. The reptile was regarding the irate blacksmith with narrowed eyes.

"What…." Keyda started, but Theodynn was already heading over. She shook her head as she went to head him off. "Theo, _wait!"_

"That's the one that had my shop last week!"

A crowd was forming, and Theo shook his head in alarm as one of the blacksmiths pulled out a hot poker.

"I say we teach this hot head a lesson…"

"Stop!"

The Oni glanced over at where Theodynn was beginning to intervene, but as they became distracted the dragon suddenly attacked. One blacksmith barely jumped out of the way of the fire blast in time, and the other blacksmiths immediately grabbed for weapons to enact their justice on the creature. Theo felt panic well up inside as he put his hands out.

"Wait…_stop!_ This…this isn't right…"

His frantic calls were drowned out and ignored by the angry Oni and Dragon. Out of desperation, he planted himself in front of the fire-dragon as it charged the Oni mob.

"Stop!"

_"THEO!"_

An explosion of purple aura went off seconds before the dragon and Oni struck. Those involved in the skirmish froze as Keyda came over, blazing.

"That's _enough_!" she said, her eyes and hands blazing with power. "Get back to work, the lot of you…" she turned back to the dragon, who was regarding her with bared teeth. Keyda merely narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't want to be here, then _leave!"_ she demanded, and the dragon seemed to be sizing her up. She shook her head.

"The Dragon Master will hear about it, if you attack now. Get out of here."

The fire-dragon finally hissed and spat in her direction before taking off to the skies. Keyda watched it go, and the rest of the Oni grumbled and slowly trudged back to their shops. Soon the Oni Ruler was alone with her son. Theo's face burned as he looked around and then over at the charred spot where the Dragon's attack had hit.

"Why did they do that?" he finally asked. "And why didn't they _listen…"_

"Theodynn."

He looked up at his mother as Keyda's eyes faded back to orange. She was wearing a stern expression as she came over and grabbed his arms.

"That was _reckless!_ You could have been hurt, or worse!"

"I was just trying to get them to stop! They know better than to attack each other…" he shook his head. "What about the treaty? The Union? Did they just forget about all of that?!"

Keyda sighed and began guiding her son back to the entrance to the village.

"It's complicated, Theo. There's a lot of past that the last few decades aren't going to erase. But you can't just jump into those types of highly charged situations like that; that's how you get yourself killed!"

"You jumped in," he pointed out softly, and he frowned when he realized they were leaving. "Where are we going? We never found the leader!"

"If the leader was actually _here_ that whole fight probably wouldn't have gone down. Sometimes you show up places just find out that you have to come back later."

Theo processed his mother's words for a moment and then scoffed, shaking his head.

"Or you just want to get me back home. Mom…I told you I want to come with you to these meetings so I can get a feel for how they work. I can handle it!"

"You just threw yourself into a mob scene with no plan and no protection!" Keyda argued, her eyes flashing as she looked over at him. "Obviously you still have a lot to learn before you can come into the field with us…"

"_No._"

Theo stopped walking, and Keyda turned to see her son glaring at her.

"I've watched plenty, Mom. I've read those history scrolls Dad translated like a hundred times…I know the routine and I understand how stuff works and I _can do it!_"

"You know the history, Theo…but you still underestimate how that history is still effecting the lives of the Oni you interact with every day," Keyda cut in. Theo threw his hands up.

"Then tell me, Mom! Tell me about what these people are feeling…what they've been through. Heck, tell me about what _you've _been through! How can you expect me to understand what it was like for Oni who grew up in those dark times if you won't even trust me with your story!? How can I expect anyone to confide in me about what they're feeling and afraid of and what's still wrong with the realm if my own mother won't!?"

She stared at him, not sure what to say. When she didn't say anything, Theo sighed again.

"We can head back to the fortress if you want, Mom. And you can make me sit there until I'm ready or lock me in a room so nothing ever happens to me or _whatever_ it is that will make you feel better. But only if you tell me your story, Mom. The unabridged version….from the time you can remember to the time you met Dad, because Ams and I only know the bits and pieces. If you don't want to tell Ams yet, then fine. But I'm nearly eighteen, Mom….and whether you like it or not I'm gonna be in charge of this crazy nation someday. So help me understand the past so I can prepare for the future."

And with that, Theo pushed past her to leave the village and get back to where they had left their hoofers tied up.


	6. Path of Discovery: Chapter 6

16

M. tapped out the rhythm the professor had put on the board and sighed. Rhythm and Movement was a required class for this year, but it was definitely the most boring, mind-numbing class he was taking. He had been practicing rhythm since he was old enough to clap; this was a waste of time.

He found himself looking over at the horned girl in the corner and then glanced away, chastising himself. This was the only other class they shared besides Ballroom Performance and History of Dance, and out of the three it was the one that they rarely ever communicated in. However, a few weeks before the Family Social he had noticed that Amber had started sitting closer to him, and they could at least both commiserate on the stupidity of the class as they effortlessly did the tasks assigned. But ever since their lunchroom talk, she had picked a new seat in the corner of the class as far away from him as she could get.

It was fine of course. Great, even. If she was determined to distance herself than he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her. Not that he had worried, much…but he _was_ basically the only person who talked to her and part of him had wondered how she would handle it if he cut himself off.

M. glanced over at her again as they began another rhythm set. Amber didn't look over; she didn't _ever_ look over at him. He felt himself redden as he turned back to the board. She seemed to be handling it fine; and he was done worrying about it.

* * *

"Where do you think she eats lunch?"

Tracey and Gabe looked up from their conversation to see M. looking over at the table where Amber used to sit. Gabe shrugged.

"I dunno…didn't she eat there today? Maybe she finished already."

"No, she hasn't eaten in here for over a week. Where do you think she…"

"Maybe she eats in her room; she has a private one, you know. Only girl in the school with a private room. It doesn't really matter, M," Tracey said. "We need to be figuring out if waltzing really is our best bet for our semester final performance or not."

M. finally tore his gaze off the empty table and turned back to the conversation, trying to push the Oni-girl from his thoughts.

* * *

"How's M? As dreamy as ever?"

Amber just scowled at her brother and shook her head.

"I told you, we're just partners, Theo. I still can't believe you went and talked to him at the Family Social; he probably thinks I'm even more of a freak than he already did…"

"He called you a freak?"

Cole's tone was sharp and Amber winced internally. She had already determined that her family was to know nothing of the struggle of the past few weeks, but the bitterness kept leaking out.

"Of course not, Dad. It's just…I wouldn't blame him if he _did._"

Keyda shook her head.

"_I_ would blame him if he did, Amber…"

"Really, guys. It's been fine. I'm just stressed because our big end of the semester final performance is coming up and we aren't ready yet."

"You still have a few weeks," Cole encouraged from his place on the couch. "I'm sure you'll be as amazing as always!"

"We'll be there to watch, Amber," Keyda added. "We'll be a little late…but we should definitely get there in time to see you guys perform."

"They still go by the year, right? So your class won't be featured at the beginning?" Cole asked, and Amber nodded.

"As long as you aren't more than fifteen minutes late, you should be fine. Not sure how our professor will divide our class though…we could be the first quartet or the last one to dance in our age group."

"Or you could dance in the middle," Theo pointed out wryly, but Amber shook her head.

"We're the Openheimer group. We'll either start or we'll finish; Openheimers are never just shoved into the middle of anything."

There was a lull and Amber turned to Theo again, desperate to get the conversation away from herself.

"How goes the tournament planning?"

Theo finished the last of his meal and shrugged.

"Pretty good…though Ymil is starting to get on my nerves a little."

"He does that," Cole chuckled, and Theo joined in.

"I _knew_ he was a lot to handle, but he's started to obsess over every detail and it's all I can do to get him to chill. I will say, he's good at getting things planned. He's just a pain in the neck to work with while planning it.

Amber smiled, glad that she was able to change the subject. But then she noticed her mother had a strange expression.

"You ok, Mom?" she prompted, and Keyda looked up. Cole and Theo looked over and Keyda sighed, fiddling with the end of her braid.

"I'm fine. It's just…"

She trailed off and Theo and Amber leaned in. The Ruler finally looked over at Theo.

"I told you I would tell you my story when Amber was home," she started, and her son nodded.

"So you'd only have to tell it once," he remembered. Keyda's face became pained.

"But I'm not sure that it's really something you guys should know. The past is so much messier than the present. Sure, we have the occasional skirmish, but it's really so tame compared to what I grew up in."

The children stared at their mother, both hoping that she didn't back out. Cole reached over and put an arm around her, smiling softly.

"You don't have to tell it, if you don't want," he murmured, but then Keyda's expression hardened with resolve.

"No…I can tell it. I just wanted them to be prepared."

Amber and Theo glanced at each other, and Theo spoke.

"We're prepared Mom."

She nodded, still twisting the end of her braid.

"Where should I start?"

"As early as you remember," Amber cut in, and Keyda glanced up at her. Then she looked up at the ceiling as if she was trying to remember.

"Alright, let's see. I think the earliest thing I can remember is digging for roots."

"What? Why?" Theo couldn't help interrupt and she looked over at him.

"I grew up in a central village. Back then, the central province was made up of villages that either farmed or worked in dragon capture and training. You can probably guess at which one the Baron prioritized."

Theo nodded, having studied the history of the realm. Amber's expression darkened.

"You'd think he'd be worried about food, considering that people die without it."

"He wasn't really concerned with people dying," Keyda mused quietly. But then she cleared her throat and continued.

"But the earliest memories I have are digging up roots and throwing rocks at sniffers to get them from eating them."

"They made you work as a kid? What did you do for fun?" Theo pressed, and Keyda smiled a little.

"There wasn't any time for fun. You worked if you wanted to live…"

"Even the children?" Amber asked, and Keyda nodded.

"Only reason people _had_ children; just extra people to help you keep from starving."

There was quiet for a moment as that sunk in. Finally Theo broke the silence.

"What were your parents like, Mom? Do you remember them?"

Keyda bit her lip, thinking.

"They were just like other Oni at the time, I guess. Gruff, always getting after me or swatting me if they didn't think I was working hard enough. But it was just normal; I didn't expect them to be any different from that. And yet, sometimes I remember things, and…"

They were all surprised when Keyda's eyes filled with tears, and Cole leaned in.

"I don't think you've ever talked about your parents, Keyds," he realized, and she wiped at her face.

"My father was gruff and angry; I always knew when he was scared of something because he would yell. They were always yelling at each other because there wasn't enough food or there was enough food but no one willing to pay enough for it. And I remember they were scared of the Baron…everyone was always so afraid of the Baron. But I also remember my father giving me his dinner sometimes so I wouldn't be so hungry…and my mother would braid my hair. It's just...it's hard to explain."

No one said anything as they listened to the story. Keyda's expression twisted further.

"Then one night the Baron sent his Dragons. The whole village was going up in flame and we thought we were going to die. We tried to escape…I remember the fire and the smoke and the screaming…"

Amber was staring at the ground now, and Theo looked sick.

"I think my father was carrying me. I don't remember…I just remember that someone was, and I don't know who else would have. But then I was alone, and my mother told me to stay where I was…and I fell asleep. When I woke up everyone was dead."

Keyda wouldn't look at anyone, but she was determined to finish now.

"I had never seen someone cry…and I don't remember ever crying before that moment. But after waking up…seeing everyone..." Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. "Everyone I had ever known, had ever met…they were gone. Just like that. I should have left and run off to the nearest village and gotten to work and avoided what happened next altogether."

Theo's eyes were filled with tears as well, and Cole rubbed Keyda's neck as she cleared her throat.

"The Baron showed up. I guess he just wanted to be sure that the village had been decimated, I don't know. But I knew who he was and that he was responsible for everything that had happened. I knew that I hated him. I hadn't meant for him to see me…but he did. Heavy Metal dragged me out of the wreckage…"

"Heavy Metal was there?" Theo cut in, and Keyda nodded.

"He was the Baron's right hand. He was always with him, hovering a few feet away to carry out whatever dirty thing the Baron wanted done. He had Heavy Metal drag me out of there; I thought he was going to kill me. But instead, he just…"

Keyda trailed off and shuddered.

"He told me that I was going to help him…I didn't understand it at the time. Looking back, I guess he was talking about how I would unlock my powers someday, and how he would be able to use me. He was always telling me that he hoped I would be useful."

"I'm glad I never met him; everything you say about him is horrible," Amber said bitterly, and Keyda nodded as she leaned on Cole's shoulder.

"He was horrible. Next thing I know I'm being dragged back to the fortress, where they threw me at the Slave Matron. The Central Fortress didn't usually take in children unless they were desperate for numbers; the Iron Baron didn't like how weak and afraid they were. He liked to know his slaves were sturdy so he could count on them to get all the dangerous stuff done without them dying off…even though plenty still did. I stuck out like a sore thumb, but eventually I learned how to avoid the Matron and the other slaves. There were still lots of incidents, but I'm not sure if I just stopped caring or I just don't remember them all. I more or less became as invisible as any other slave…but then the Baron started calling me into his office."

"Why?" Theo asked, his tone suddenly guarded. Keyda shrugged.

"Now that I know what he wanted from me, I think he was targeting me to try to get me to break down and unlock the powers of the Oni. But at the time I had no idea. He would send Heavy Metal to fetch me, and then blame me for something I didn't do, and then punish me. It was at least once every few months."

"Punish you how?" Amber asked quietly, and Keyda's face contorted.

"Sometimes he would lock me up, or keep me from eating for a few days. One time he cut my hair. And once he whipped me."

"Whipped you?" Theo asked in horror. "For what?"

"For inciting rebellion among the slaves…."

"Did you?!"

"No. And he knew it. But he was trying to break me."

"By hurting you!? Powers are unlocked through caring; why would he target you?!" Amber snapped, her eyes flashing.

"He wanted me to hate him; he felt like if he could get me to truly hate him, I would unlock the power of Hatred."

"I hate him. And I don't even know him," Theo muttered darkly, and Keyda sighed.

"I hated him to. And I feared him. Everyone did. So I came to expect his summons, even if I didn't understand them. But then I was no longer invisible; the other slaves knew exactly who I was. They didn't know why the Baron was spending so much time on me, but it made me more of a target than ever. They would say the most horrible things."

"Like what?"

Keyda finally looked up at Theo's expression. Cole shook his head.

"Theo…"

"She said she would tell us everything, Dad. I want to know. What would they say?"

Keyda stared at her son for a few moments and then glanced away, shrugging.

"At first they would just call me the Baron's pet, or things like that. But as I got older they would ask me when the binding was, or tell me that it wouldn't be long before he just moved me up to his quarters…"

Theo's expression darkened further.

"That's sick."

"The Baron never had those intentions, and the others knew it. But back then romance and binding were so ostracized that it was a poignant slur regardless. I abhorred the idea of getting bound at all, really."

"But then you met Dad," Amber pointed out. "And you changed your mind."

Keyda nodded as Cole pulled her closer.

"Yes. I guess what really stuck out to me about the outsiders was that they were so different than the Baron. At first I assumed they were similar; they were kind, and polite… the Baron seemed that way most of the time. He spoke to you in a very polite way, but there was always that underlying threat. He never even had to threaten you outright; everyone just knew that all it would take is one mistake and he would get rid of you."

"But when you realized Dad was different, you cared about him and you unlocked your powers," Amber reminded, and Keyda just shook her head.

"I know that it seems great that despite everything I could learn how to care. But when it happened, I couldn't help but wish that I had never met the outsiders to begin with. I…I didn't _want_ to care."

Cole was staring at the floor now, and Theo scanned his parents' expressions with a pounding heart.

"But…you saved him! You went to save him in the arena and you saved him from the Baron later on…"

"Yes, I went to the arena. I just couldn't help but feel like it was my fault he was going to get killed, and when I got there and he was basically dead I didn't know what to do. But then the Baron put me in that extraction chamber and taunted me. I denied that I cared…I denied everything. But he was so happy to have finally gotten what he wanted; I had become the monster he had raised me to be."

"You weren't a monster!" Amber shouted, her eyes flashing. "_He_ was the monster! You tell us all the time that our powers aren't evil, that they aren't a bad thing…"

"Because they aren't! But you have to understand that at that point _no one_ had powers. No one understood them, except maybe Healers, but I had never spoken to one. The Baron told me that they made me a monster and I believed him."

"But then you escaped and found Dad, right? And then things got better!"

Keyda glanced up at Theo as he spoke and she exhaled shakily.

"Yes…I left and found Cole…."

"And you were so happy he was alive, right? How did it feel, realizing that the Baron hadn't killed him after all?" Amber pressed. Keyda's eyes filled with tears and the siblings glanced at each other warily.

"I was so angry, actually…it wasn't fair, but I blamed everything on your father. So when I saw him I…"

She trailed off and Cole shook his head, turning to his children.

"Maybe that's enough for today…"

"No!" Theo said, turning back to his mother. "What happened?"

She shrugged, and she and Cole made eye contact. Keyda finally clenched her jaw.

"I tried to kill him. I thought that if he died and I was the one who did it then the feelings would go away…the _brokenness_ would go away. I could slip back into apathy and prove that I wasn't weak and affectionate like the Baron had said."

"You tried to kill Dad?!" Amber exclaimed, looking over at Cole. "But…you didn't. Was he strong enough to beat you?"

"No, I was still pretty worn out from everything that had happened," Cole corrected softly. "I couldn't even stand very long."

"Then how did you survive?" Theo pressed, and Keyda wiped at her face.

"I couldn't do it. I tried…and I hate myself now that I tried, that I wanted it so badly. But in the end I couldn't kill him. And the Baron showed up and attacked him."

"When he sent him to limbo," Amber remembered, and Keyda sighed and nodded.

"But the Baron's intent wasn't to send him to limbo…it was to break him with Hatred and twist him into a corrupted puppet. And suddenly my two options were to let the Baron corrupt him or kill him before he could get to that point."

"Keyds…" Cole murmured. "That's what happened?"

She glanced over at him and scoffed wetly.

"You thought the Baron wanted you in limbo this whole time? That that was his plan?"

Cole frowned, trying to remember.

"I…guess I thought that he had tried to kill me, and that I had ended up in limbo on some fluke."

"You didn't tell us any of this when you told us the story before!" Theo pointed out, and Keyda sighed.

"I told you what I thought was enough. But since you demanded the unabridged version, this is the truth. This is what really happened."

"But Uncle Zane came and rescued you, right?" Amber said, and Keyda nodded.

"Yes. And we got your father out of limbo and they killed the Baron and everything else we told you about before."

"And then you were free from that awful man forever," Theo pointed out, seemingly relieved that the Baron's tormenting had come to an end. But Keyda's expression darkened.

"The Baron was dead…but his memory was not. I had so many nightmares…he haunted me for so long. That first year of leadership was the hardest; he was always right there, taunting me, telling me that I would become just like him, trying to get me to do things his way…"

"But he was gone…those nightmares weren't real," Amber said quietly, and Keyda exhaled.

"They felt real."

"You would never be like the Baron, Mom. I wish you hadn't ever had those nightmares. He haunted you for no reason; you could_ never_ become like him."

But to Theo's surprise, his words only seemed to make his mother more upset. His own eyes filled with tears again as he watched her cry, and finally Keyda shook her head.

"That's enough for tonight. We have an early day tomorrow."

She pushed herself up and headed to her bedroom, and Theo looked down at the floor. Amber could sense the sadness and guilt in the room and she finally turned to her father.

"Did you know all that stuff, Dad?" she asked quietly, and Cole seemed to be pulled from his thoughts. He turned to look at Amber and gave her a sad smile.

"I knew a lot of it, though there were a few new details."

"She's _not_ like the Baron."

Theo's tone was stern and even angry, and everyone looked over at him.

"I hate that there was even a time that she could think that! She's nothing like him."

"The Baron was a horrible man," Cole agreed softly, shuddering slightly in the memory. "But sometimes when horrible things happen, they don't let you move on easily. For your mom, the Baron was a constant reminder of the pain of her past. For a lot of the Oni, the Dragons trigger those memories and that history, and vice versa for the Dragons. That's why there's still so much tension after everything. Centuries of war and heartache and pain may end up taking centuries of peace to wipe out completely."

Theodynn pondered his father's words and finally sighed.

"Yeah. I just wish it wasn't so hard."

Cole's smile faded as he looked over at the door Keyda had gone through.

"Me too, kiddo."

17

M. didn't notice the mooing at first, but after a few seconds of walking down the hall it got louder and finally broke through into his thoughts. He looked around, confused at why the others in the hall were making cow noises. He finally turned to Tracey.

"What the heck is going on?"

The brunette pointed, and M. followed the gesture to see Amber pushing her way through the crowded walkway. When M. caught sight of a few students making bull horns with their fingers, he finally caught on to what was happening. He stopped dead and Tracey looked back at him in confusion.

"Why are they doing that?" he demanded, and he was surprised at how angry he felt. His friend shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"It's stupid, and mean…but kids are kids, huh?" Tracey tried.

The mooing was getting louder as Amber pushed past Tracey and M. The Openheimer finally turned to glare at the others in the hallway.

"Cut it out!" he snapped, and the other students stopped in surprise. There was a rush of giggling and whispers, and M. turned red. He turned to grab Amber's arm, determined to ignore the others.

"You ok?"

She didn't look at him as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Fine."

"They're making fun of you…"

"_Really?_"

She turned now, her eyes flashing purple.

"Do you not _care?"_ M. asked defensively, and Amber turned to leave.

"If they want to sound like a bunch of brainless idiots, why not let them?"

He shook his head as Amber pushed past the rest of the students in the hall, heading towards her next class.

* * *

"We could do better than a waltz."

The others in the quartet looked over at where Amber was glowering. M. sighed.

"Professor Bucura likes the waltz, and it's a simple enough dance. It's basically an easy A…"

"I'm not here for an easy A," Amber snapped. "I'm here to prove what I can actually do."

"So what do you want to do?" Tracey asked, folding her arms.

"Something harder…"

"We tangoed for the Family Social, Amber," M. pointed out dryly. "We already got our difficult piece out of the way. Everyone does a simpler piece for end of semester; it gets graded a lot harder."

"We're waltzing, alright?" Tracey added bitterly, raising her eyebrow. Amber exhaled angrily and finally shrugged.

"Fine. But then we need to spruce it up."

"Spruce it up _how? _It's a waltz…you literally just walk in a box!" M. pointed out, and for some reason Amber flinched.

"_Anyone_ can do that!" she argued through clenched teeth, becoming angrier. The four were in a practice room, and Amber knew they were wasting time to practice. But she couldn't let this go. "We need to stand out from what everyone else can do!"

"We have you on the team, don't we? I don't think _standing out_ is really gonna be a problem, is it?!" M. pointed out, raising his voice. Amber had been so touchy lately, and it was getting on his nerves. It wasn't his fault if she wasn't having a fantastic time at school.

Amber's eyes blazed purple and her fists clenched as she took a step closer to him.

"Maybe I'd like to stick out for a _different reason!"_ she snapped, and he scoffed.

"You really think you can?" M. retorted and Amber wished she was taller so she could glare in his face. Tracey frowned as a breeze stirred her curls. She looked around, unsure of where the wind was coming from since they were inside. Amber's eyes continued to blaze, but M. either didn't notice or didn't care as the Oni continued.

"It's easy for you! The only thing you'll _ever_ be known for is dancing!" Amber said, her voice raising. "So yes, we need to do something different for our dance because even if your _unblemished_ name is unaffected, _I need to prove myself!"_

"Well if it's as hard as all that, maybe you should just _quit_, huh?!" M. yelled back. "Take the coward route, like your father!"

There was a flash of purple, and Tracey screamed as Amber threw M. back into the wall. The teen's heart pounded as the girl's hands and eyes blazed, a sudden dark wind whipping around them. But as quickly as it happened, the reaction faded and Amber's eyes slowly turned back to orange. She still had a grip on his shirt, however, and her expression was murderous.

"Don't _ever_ talk about my father again," she hissed, and then she released him. M. watched her leave numbly; the only thing he could think about was that the girl was a _lot_ stronger than she looked. The door slammed closed and Tracey looked over. She and Gabe were as pale as ghosts, and M. doubted he was any better.

"She's insane, M!" Tracey finally managed. "And _dangerous!_ You have to tell your Dad! She can't stay here, it would be…"

"No one's telling my father anything," M. cut in, his tone strong. Gabe swallowed, uncomfortable.

"But, M…."

"It's fine. We made it this far."

With that, the Openheimer headed to the door to track down the Oni.

* * *

Amber was shaking as she left, blinded by rage and humiliation. She had reacted; she had let him get to her. Fear suddenly gripped her stomach as she was suddenly forced to think about the consequences. She stopped walking as she realized that M. could tell his grandfather and father. If he told them she had threatened him…

She put a hand to her face, suddenly terrified as she raged at herself. Marty III seemed to have a soft spot for her, for whatever reason. But that sort of thing could easily switch the second M. told him she was dangerous…

"Stupid…_stupid…"_ she muttered, forcing the tears and the emotions down until she had a time and place to actually deal with them.

"_Hey!"_

Amber stiffened at M's voice. It was free period, and the halls were lightly trafficked as people moved from one place to another. She couldn't break down here.

M. finally reached her and she could feel him staring at the back of her head. She finally turned, spurred on by a flash of rage.

"What?!" she demanded, and he pointed back at the practice room.

"What the heck was that?" he snapped. She knew he was angry, and that made her even angrier.

"How dare you?" she hissed, and he just shook his head.

"How dare I what?! _You're_ the one who went crazy and…"

"Then go tell your father about it, huh? Go tell them you hate me and you want to switch partners! You'd be doing both of us a favor!" she snapped back. People were starting to stare, and M. clenched his jaw as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards an empty hallway. She stiffened and pulled out of his grasp, but then he was shaking his head.

"I'm not gonna tell my father, Oni-girl. I'm no snitch. But you need to tell me what the heck is going on with you, or…"

"What's going on with me?! What's going on with _you?" _she retorted. "You're the one who woke up one morning and decided that you couldn't bear to be around me any more than you possibly had to!"

"Well, _you're_ the one who just threw me up against a wall because you don't want to _waltz!"_ he yelled back, but he flinched slightly as her eyes flashed again.

"That had _nothing_ to do with waltzing!" she hissed, and he just scoffed.

"Then _what?"_

She stared at him for a moment, and he felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft.

"Nobody, _least of all you_, has the right to call my father a coward."

M. blinked.

"I didn't mean…"

"You have _no idea_ what we've been through…what _he's been through! How dare you?!"_

Amber's eyes were filling with tears against her will and M. shifted.

"I was just saying, he quit all those years ago and everyone knows that he…"

"Yes, he quit. My father decided that this place was stifling and horrible and I'm finally starting to see it myself. But leaving doesn't make him a coward. He was only here because his father sent him, but my Dad didn't want to be a performer. He would have been a coward if he had _stayed!"_

With that Amber left, and M. watched her go with a conflicted expression.

* * *

Theo pushed the door open quietly and sighed.

"Mom?"

Keyda looked up from her desk where she was reading a scroll.

"Theo…"

"I'm sorry, Mom."

She frowned as he came over to sit down next to her.

"About what?"

He didn't answer, looking conflicted. Keyda reached out to push the hair out of his face, tutting.

"You need a haircut," she pointed out, and Theo smiled and ran a hand through his own hair.

"I'm sorry that I kept pushing about your past. I just…it was something I thought would help me understand."

"It's ok, Theodynn," she said with a smile, but he shook his head.

"No, it's not. You've been really quiet the last week or so and I know it's because I made you think of all that stuff again. I….I reopened the wound, and I didn't mean to…"

His throat became constricted and Keyda sighed and pulled her son into a hug. She realized as Theo hugged her back that her little boy was already taller than her.

"You had a good point, Theo," she murmured. "I haven't been helping you prepare to take over the realm. The reason I've been quiet is that I've realized that it's because I don't _want_ you to."

Theo pulled back, looking crushed.

"Mom…"

"It's not that I don't think you could do it, Theodynn. With all the planning and the visits you go on with your father and I, I know you'd make a great leader. But…"

Her eyes filled with tears as she put a hand to his face, shaking her head.

"You're so much like your father, you know that? And this realm has always been caustic…and there will always be problems. I'm just terrified that if I let you take over something will happen to you. I'd never forgive myself."

He looked away.

"I know I scared you when I ran out into that fight. I swear, I'll think through situations better from now on. But…I'm not just like Dad. I'm like you too, you know."

Theo looked back up at Keyda and gave her a half-smile.

"The reason you took over the realm is because you thought it was the only way that things would get better. You wanted to fight so that Oni's lives _would_ get better. I want to do that too, Mom. I know that it seems like I have no idea what's going on half the time, but I've been watching you and Dad make a difference my whole life and I'm just waiting for my shot to make that difference too. That's why I need to understand, and it's why I wanted to put this tournament together. I _know_ it could all fall apart…but I just really wanted my shot to try. And I'm really happy you gave me that shot, Mom, but it won't _mean_ anything if at the end of the day you make me take a different path anyways."

"I'm not saying we're going to make you take a different path, Theo," Keyda murmured. "Goodness knows the realm would be in better hands with you than anyone else I could think of. But I'm saying that it will probably take me a while before I feel safe letting you do it on your own. So…so just be patient with me."

"Patient?" Theo asked, smiling as he hugged his mother back. "Mom, I wouldn't have it any other way."

18

"I guess that would work," Gabe said, glancing between the three other members of his quartet. Tracey was glaring at Amber with her arms folded, but she finally sighed.

"I still don't think we should change anything this close to the performance," she said curtly, and Amber shrugged.

"I think it's an easy addition. But if you really don't think you could handle it…"

"I can do the step!" Tracey cut in angrily. "But there's no reason to add a Telemark except to show off…"

"If we can do more, than why not do more?" Amber pointed out defensively. "We were told we could choreograph a dance with whichever steps we wanted. If we're all _capable_ of doing the harder steps, why are we opting for the easy ones?"

There was silence at that and M. sighed from where he was leaning up against the wall.

"Fine, we can add the Telemark in. But that's the last change; now we need to _practice._ The performance is in a week."

Amber stared at the floor. Part of her was still annoyed that her group wasn't willing to take more risks, but she was relieved that they at least let her add _something_. This whole school was so strange to her; they were here to become as great as they could, right? So why was everyone determined to go the simplest route? She had a feeling it had something to do with these _'grades'_ the professor gave them, but she didn't really understand why printed letters on paper should be more important than dancing the way that she enjoyed.

Gabe seemed to relax when he realized that they were done yelling at each other and headed over to start the music. Tracey glanced over at Amber again and smoothed her hair as her expression softened.

"So, your brother's coming to the performance, right?" she asked, her tone almost too nonchalant. Amber turned to glare at her.

"My family will be there," she said defensively. "They'll be late but they should make it time to see the dance."

Surprisingly, Tracey looked happy to hear that as she smiled and headed over to where Gabe was still waiting to turn on the music. Amber rolled her eyes as M. came over so they could take their positions.

"Your family's gonna be late?" he asked, and she scowled.

"They'll be there."

"I believe you," he said, rolling his eyes at her defensive tone. "I was just wondering. But this means they're only going to see you afterwards, though."

"Probably," she admitted, not sure what he was getting at. M. seemed lost in thought as the music finally began.

* * *

"Mountains or beach, you pick."

Keyda raised an eyebrow at Cole's mischievous look.

"Cole, we don't have time for…"

"Sure we do. There's nothing that needs to be done today that can't be done tomorrow. Theo's gonna be stuck in meetings with the leaders all day, so it's not like he'll even miss us."

He was wearing his goofy smile, and she couldn't help chuckling as she came over.

"Alright, fine. A day off…why not?" she said as she put her arms around his waist. "Any reason for this?"

Cole just shrugged.

"It's been kinda crazy lately, so I felt like we deserve a little break day."

She smiled up at him and finally shrugged.

"Beach. Let's do the beach."

* * *

Keyda inhaled deeply as the waves crashed on the shore. The renovated beach the dragons had created was beautiful, even if it wasn't the same as the ones in Ninjago. The Ruler leaned back on her husband, enjoying the peaceful afternoon. They always said they needed to do this sort of thing more often. The thing was, she generally only realized it on the rare moments they did steal away like this.

"It's a beautiful day, huh?" Cole murmured, wrapping his arms around her. Keyda smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice."

They enjoyed the moment a few minutes longer before she turned to look at him.

"Cole?"

"Mmm?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What's this really about?"

His expression became sheepish, but he tried to shrug it off.

"Nothing, Keyds…"

"So you just felt like taking a day off out of the blue?"

He rubbed her neck and sighed.

"Well…"

She scoffed and leaned back again, smiling victoriously.

"I knew it."

He laughed softly, but then his smile faded.

"You've been a little distant, Keyda. Is it something I've done? Or was it something about your past, when you were telling the kids…"

He felt her shudder. When she didn't reply he brushed through her hair.

"Are you still having those nightmares? The ones about the Baron?"

She exhaled shakily and shook her head.

"I haven't had those nightmares in years," she said, but Cole could tell from her tone that she was holding something back. The Master of Earth sighed as he leaned his head on hers.

"You've been there for me for so long, Keyda. You've had to deal with so much…my nightmares, the gaps in my memory, not to mention everything that happened before that."

"_Cole."_

He trailed off as her tone became stern. Cole sighed.

"I'm just trying to say that you've always been there for me, and I'm here for you. If you want to talk about it."

"About what?" she asked softly, and he kissed her head.

"Whatever it is that's been bothering you."

She turned to look at him then, and Cole was concerned at her haunted expression. She scanned his face for a few moments and the ninja blinked in surprise when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Keyds…" he started as she clung to him, but she shook her head.

"Just hold me, Cole…hold me and tell me you love me."

"Oh, Keyda," he murmured, his eyes filling with tears as he pulled her close. "Of course I love you."

Keyda was crying as well as she held him for a few moments, closing her eyes as she relaxed in the security of his embrace. Cole murmured in her ear as he rocked her.

"Is it something I did?"

She shuddered and finally looked up at him. He thought she was going to answer, but instead she leaned in to kiss him. Cole kissed her back, but his mind was churning with worry and confusion. After a few minutes she pulled back and Cole shook his head as he held her face with both hands.

"Keyda…what's this about?" he asked softly, and she bit her lip.

"What would you have done?"

"About what?"

He rubbed her cheek with a thumb and she took a deep breath.

"If… if I had shown up, and I had forgotten everything…"

His look of confusion cleared, and suddenly Cole looked sick. He kissed her again, but after a moment she gently pushed him back.

"Cole…"

"I don't know," he whispered, his expression twisting with grief. "I don't know what I would have done. Keyda…I never should have put you in that position."

The waves continued to crash as they sat and cried together.

"I can't even imagine what I put you through," he said as they held each other. "If I could go back…"

"You couldn't have done anything differently," she argued. "I've thought through everything a million times. She had the kids."

"I just wish I could have been different," Cole admitted. This topic was one that they rarely ever breached, and never in depth. "That even without memories, I wouldn't have turned my back on everything…that I wouldn't have wanted…"

A sob escaped, and he covered his face with one hand.

"…It was everything I swore to you I'd never do…" he finally managed, and Keyda wrapped her arms around Cole's neck as she held him.

"It wasn't you, Cole. You weren't you anymore…the person she had created wasn't bound to those promises."

He didn't reply and she shuddered.

"But I wanted to keep him bound to them. Cole…I almost…I wanted…"

"You wanted to keep me there, to keep me close until I remembered. I know that, Keyda, and I don't blame you for that!" Cole insisted. She shook her head.

"But I knew you weren't coming back…there was a point where I _knew_ you weren't going to remember, but I couldn't lose you! Then I realized that the only way you'd ever be like you were is if I forced you…"

"Keyds…"

She was crying in earnest now, filled with humiliation.

"I was so close to doing it, Cole! I would have locked you up and trained you until I had _you_ back…I would have been just like the Baron!"

He didn't say anything as she cried, and she buried her face into him so she wouldn't have to see how he was looking at her. She hated herself for admitting it…and she hated that she had something like this to admit.

"But you _didn't._"

His voice was comforting as he spoke again, and she felt him kiss her temple.

"Keyda, you didn't do it. You would have let me go. I had no idea that I put you through all of this…that you've been suffering with this all this time. But you have _never_ been like the Baron…least of all in that moment. It was my fault, Keyda. Everything that you had to go through was _my fault_. I failed you…I failed the kids. When I think of everything you've suffered, I wonder if it would have been better if I had di…"

"_DON'T."_

She pulled back and looked up at him with flashing eyes. He glanced away but she grabbed his face.

"Cole, don't you _ever_ say that again…don't even _think it!_"

"I didn't mean now, Keyds…I got my memories back and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this second chance with you and the kids. I just meant that between me going the rest of my life without memories and…"

"You got them back. That's all that matters!"

He shook his head.

"If that was all that mattered then you wouldn't still be hurting from what I made you go through!"

"I'm not hurting! And it wasn't what happened to you, Cole, it's what _I almost did!"_

_ "_You wouldn't have had to face that decision if it wasn't for me!"

"She had the kids!"

"I should have protected them! Keyds, I promised I would protect them…but she got to them. I was helpless; if she had wanted to use them…to _hurt_ them…"

He broke down again and Keyda swallowed as she held him.

"…and I forced you to a point that you should have never had to face, Keyds…you should have never had to make that decision."

She smoothed the hair out of his face and shook her head.

"This is why."

He finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"Why what?"

"That's why I told you just to hold me and tell me that you love me."

Cole embraced her tightly.

"I love you, Keyda. And I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"I know you're sorry, Idiot," she murmured as she held him. "But I don't blame you for those things…I forgave you a long time ago."

He kissed her and she ran a hand through his slightly greying hair.

"Then you need to forgive yourself, Keyds. You made the right decision; there's nothing for you to hold on to about that."

"But what if I had gone the other way, Cole? It would have destroyed everything…"

"Keyda, I don't blame you for struggling with that decision. It was an impossible situation, and no one is going to hold that against you. Not me…not the kids."

Tears ran down her face again and he gave her a sad half-smile.

"But you don't have to tell them, Keyda. I know that you want to be honest with them, and that they want to get to know us better. But it's_ ok_ if you don't tell them everything."

She visibly relaxed at that, and melted into his embrace. Their tears eventually dried and they continued to sit in the warm sand as they became aware of the wind and the waves once again.

"Some day out, huh?" Keyda finally murmured with a weak smile, and she felt Cole chuckle a little.

"I'm sorry, Keyds. I just wanted to do something to help you feel better…"

"I do feel better," she assured, and he smiled.

"Me too. Maybe we should have had this talk sooner."

She shrugged as she snuggled into him more, closing her eyes as the warm sun beat down.

"Cole?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too."


	7. Path of Discovery: Chapter 7

19

M. hadn't gotten jitters on a performance night in years, and yet tonight he found he was drumming his fingers on the side of his leg. He heard footsteps and turned to see Gabe and Tracey. They were also in their ballroom performance formals, but the orange accents from the Family Social had been traded out for green ones.

"Did you get them?"

Tracey put a hand on her hip and sighed.

"Yeah, we got them," she said, pointing at the wreath she was wearing. It was made of green ivy with small white flowers dotted throughout. M. smiled.

"I don't get why we _need_ them," she continued, but the sandy-haired boy was already heading over to where Gabe was holding out a matching wreath.

"You're the one who was mad when we didn't match last time, plus I thought it would be a nice theme to keep going. I would have picked them up myself, but my Dad wanted a sit down to discuss my grades and future and all that."

Tracey made a face.

"No problem; I hate those kinds of talks."

"I can pay you back," M. promised, but he had already turned to see if he could spot another figure in black and green. There were many quartets milling around backstage in nervous anticipation, each waiting for a turn to practice on stage before the doors opened to admit the firstcomers.

"What are you looking for?"

M. blinked and turned at Amber's voice to see that the Oni had appeared a few feet away, looking at him with folded arms. He didn't say anything and her eyes rested on the wreath in his hands. Amber's irritated expression softened.

"What is that?"

M. blinked and looked down at it, as if suddenly remembering it.

"Oh. Um…the store I called didn't have any poppies…"

"What?"

He cleared his throat and shrugged, his tone becoming nonchalant.

"You know, you mentioned that these flower thingies were tradition, but since your family was coming late, I figured they weren't gonna be able to bring you one this time around…"

Realization dawned on her face and she looked back down at the wreath he was holding out to her.

"Oh."

Amber was surprised when she felt a rush of emotion and chided herself. This was _no _time to get misty eyes. M. had been a jerk for weeks…this didn't mean anything. And yet there was no sign of her scowl as she accepted the wreath from him.

M. sighed in relief when he saw the small smile on Amber's face as she admired the wreath and then carefully put it on. He had a second of panic when he thought it wouldn't fit over her horns, but she managed to slip it on. In fact, it was a little too big and rested around her forehead, but the Oni didn't seem to mind as she risked a glance at him.

"Thanks."

He shrugged again, but he was smiling as Tracey came over to give him a small boutonniere.

"We picked these up as well; if you want a flower theme then we're _all_ doing it, Openheimer."

He rolled his eyes but accepted the small bunch of edelweiss and pinned it on deftly. A minute later a stagehand let him know that they could have the stage if they wanted to practice. He turned to look back at Amber and noticed she had a strange look on her face. He bumped her with his shoulder.

"Hey partner…you nervous?"

She blinked and looked up at him. Amber was trying to figure out _what_ she was feeling.

"No…I'm just…I don't know."

Was she nervous? She _knew_ what nervous felt like…she had felt nervous a few seconds ago. But now she was left feeling strange and she didn't know how to describe it. Was it because M. had actually done something nice for her? But surely that would be making her feel happy, or relieved…not…numb. She couldn't even pick up on the emotions of those around her. It almost felt like…

Dread shot through her body and Amber ripped the wreath off her head. M. looked surprised, and he stiffened as the Oni suddenly began tearing it apart.

"_Hey! _What are you, _crazy?!"_ he started, hurt. But Amber didn't answer as she finally got enough greenery out of the way to catch sight of a hidden chain with an unmistakable glint. The Oni dropped the entire thing like it had burned her. M. grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, furious.

"What the heck was…"

"_How dare you!"_

Amber whirled on him, and M. was stunned to silence when he saw the tears running down her face. He had never seen her actually_ cry,_ and he had no idea why she was looking at him with such betrayal.

"Amber…"

But the girl was shaking her head as she ripped out of his grasp and backed away. Aural winds started whipping around her and everyone looked over in confusion and panic. A few girls screamed and darted from backstage and Tracey and Gabe seemed frozen in shock. Amber grabbed her head and tried to pull everything back in, but the emotions she had been bottling for weeks wanted to explode and she was tired of trying to pretend everything was fine when it _wasn't._ It wasn't fine…it had never been fine…and it would _never_ be fine. It didn't matter how hard she worked, not if she was going to be treated like a monster.

She turned to glare at M.

"You win!" she finally managed as she cried. "I'm _done_."

Then suddenly, there was a purple flash, and the Oni was gone. Everyone stared stupidly at the place where she had been standing. M. finally tore his eyes away from the empty spot as he looked down at the wrecked flower wreath. He caught sight of something glinting in the backstage light and bent down to pick up the carnage. From the remaining leaves and flowers, he managed to pull out a thin metal chain.

"What is this? Is this supposed to be in here?"

He glanced up at Tracey and Gabe. He had expected them to look just as confused and insulted as he did, but he realized that his friends weren't looking at him. Tracey looked angry, but Gabe's expression was full of guilt and M. felt a flash of panic.

"What is this?!"

Gabe glanced at Tracey, but her jaw was clenched with resolve. The stockier boy finally sighed and shrugged half-heartedly.

"It's….it's vengestone."

"Vengestone?"

It hit M. like lightning, and he looked back down at the wreath feeling sick.

"Oh…you _idiots…"_ he murmured, and then he threw the flowers down as he looked over in fury.

"Did this seem like a good time for a _prank!?_ Do you have any idea what…"

"It wasn't a _prank_, M."

Tracey cut in, finally looking up as she folded her arms.

"Amber's unstable. She has her little…episodes, and she's been all up in arms about this dance. This is an important night! You just said your Dad's on your case about grades…we couldn't afford for her to have a freak out in the middle of our performance and mess this up!"

"We didn't think she would even notice," Gabe put in hesitantly. "It was just supposed to be there, just in case."

"Well, how did _that_ turn out for you!?" M. spat back, gesturing to the empty space where Amber had flashed out. A stagehand came around the corner looking irritated.

"Openheimer! We've been waiting on your group for…"

"You'll have to skip us!" M. yelled back, and the stagehand harrumphed and went back around the curtain. Tracey looked uneasy for the first time.

"What are we going to do? You don't think they can fail us because she quit, do you? Your Grandpa had to know she would end up like her Dad eventually…he wouldn't hold that against us, right?"

"No one's quitting!" M. snapped back, his mind racing. He finally headed to the nearest exit.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked, and M. didn't even turn as he yelled back.

"I'm gonna try to find her, and you both better pray that I'm able to in time!"

He pushed his way out the exit and ran through the halls. He went straight to his Grandfather's office, knowing that Marty III always liked to settle down with a cup of coffee and the newspaper around this time. His Grandfather looked up as M. barged in.

"M! What's the matter?"

"Where does Amber's grandpa live?"

Marty III just blinked and M. took a step closer.

"We messed up, Grandpa… and she left. I need to know where her grandpa is and I need to get there before the…."

"She left?" Marty's confused expression hardened. "M, what did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault!" M. yelled, but his expression twisted as he pleaded. "Please, Grandpa…I need help."

The Elderly Openheimer was already folding his newspaper and reaching for his keys.

"Hurry, we'll take my car."

* * *

Lou was straightening his bow-tie when he heard a tell-tale popping noise. He turned in surprise; it seemed that Cole, Keyda, and Theo had made it early after all. Why they came here rather than the school, he didn't know. Perhaps they just wanted to travel there all together.

He headed to greet them, but when he heard someone sobbing his smile quickly faded. He pushed the door open to Cole's old bedroom to find Amber curled up on the bed, aural winds whipping around her as she cried.

"Amber?"

She looked up as tears streamed down her face, and her grandfather made it to her bed as she pushed herself up. He took a seat and she fell into him as he held out his arms.

"Oh, my sweet girl. What happened?" he asked as she clung to him and cried. Amber just shook her head, and he rocked her and sang for the next little bit until she had calmed down enough to speak.

"I can't go back, Grandpa."

Lou's heart twisted and he pulled back to look at her.

"But you've been doing so well, Amber! You've been performing so beautifully, and you have all those nice friends…"

Her eyes flashed as the tears came again.

"I _don't_ have friends! I never had friends…it was all a lie…they think I'm a _monster!"_

"Oh, Amber…" he murmured as he pulled out his handkerchief to hand to her. "What did they say? What did they _do? _I know administration, don't you think for a second I won't march in there…"

"_No._ Don't go in there…it doesn't matter. I'm not going back."

Lou fell silent as Amber glowered at the floor, tears still running down her face despite her attempt to dry them with his pocket-square. They sat in silence for a while before Lou spoke again.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," he said gently. "But your family's going to be showing up at the school in the next forty minutes or so, looking for you…"

She buried her face in her hands, the humiliation catching up with everything else churning inside.

"How am I going to tell my Dad? He's going to tell me that he told me so and never let me leave the fortress again!"

Lou hugged her again, tutting.

"Cole's not going to do that, Amber. He's going to be heartbroken…just like I'm heartbroken. I wish you would tell me what happened so I can go…"

But she was shaking her head again and Lou trailed off with a sigh. After a few more minutes he gave her a kiss on the forehead between her two horns.

"I'm going to go make you some tea," he said comfortingly, but she didn't seem to hear as he carefully got back to his feet and reached for his cane. He made it to the kitchen and tugged on his mustache as he set the water to boil. Amber could be fragile…he knew this. But he also knew that she was tough and determined; something big had to have happened to pull this kind of reaction from her.

_"Welcome!"_

He blinked in surprise as he heard the door chime. He was debating about whether to answer it or not when the person at the door rang it six more times.

"_Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, wel…"_

Lou pulled the door open to reveal a panicked looking boy with sandy hair and a spattering of freckles. He straightened as the elderly performer raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…but I need to talk to Amber. Did she come here?"

Lou looked down at the boy on the porch and then over at the car parked up the road, where he knew an Elderly Openheimer was waiting.

"_Please,_ sir."

He glanced back down as M. bounced in place.

"I know she's upset right now, but if she's here I at least need to be able to apologize. _Please."_

Lou debated. Part of him didn't want anybody near his granddaughter in this state, especially not if this boy had anything to do with crushing Amber. But M. looked desperate, and what was more….he really did look sorry.

Amber looked up as Lou knocked twice. He stuck his head in and gave her a little smile that reminded her of her Dad.

"Amber…someone's here to see you."

She shook her head.

"Grandpa…"

But M. was already pushing his way into the room. She stiffened, mortified, and immediately began planning her next escape. Unfortunately, the first transport had already left her tired, and M. threw his hands up like he was reading her mind.

"Hey, don't flash out again, alright? I just…"

She glared at him as she wiped at her face furiously. M. swallowed.

"Amber, I had no idea about the vengestone…I _swear!_"

Lou stiffened from his place by the door, but he didn't say anything as M. warily approached the girl glaring at him.

"You have to come back…"

"Why? Because if I don't you might have to suffer a _bad grade?_" She asked acidly. M's expression hardened.

"This doesn't have anything to do about _grades_, Amber!"

"Then why did you come all the way here?!" she demanded, and he threw his arms up in the air.

"Because _you can't quit_!"

She scoffed and hugged her knees, glaring at him defiantly. His anger deflated a little and he sighed.

"You can't quit, Amber. Of everyone in the school…you're like the only one there whos dancing for the right reasons."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's hard to enjoy something that you have to be _perfect_ at," M. argued, now glaring at the floor.

"So, you hate dancing?" she asked dryly, and he scoffed.

"No. I don't…hate it. But it's been more…" He trailed off and finally shrugged, still not meeting her eye. "Dancing's been more fun since you've been there, Amber. I don't know why. But you can't quit now, not after everything else."

She looked away, remaining silent. She could sense his frustration building.

"If you don't show up tonight and you quit, then you'll just be proving _everyone_ who doubted you right, you know that?! And everyone will say you're just like your father…"

"There's _nothing wrong with my father!"_ she yelled back, and Lou looked ready to intervene from his place listening at the doorway. M just shook his head.

"You said that your father would have been a coward if he stayed at school because he didn't want to be a dancer. But you do, Amber. You _do_ want to be a dancer! So if you quit, then what does that make you?!"

She was so angry she had forgotten to be sad. She pushed herself off the bed so she could stand and face him.

"How could I _ever_ stay in a place with people who do what you did to me?!" she asked, and M. huffed in reply.

"I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with the vengestone! Tracey and Gabe did that…and they're idiots. But they didn't think you would notice…they didn't think it would hurt you…"

He deflated again, and Amber glared as his expression became unreadable.

"…_Did_ it hurt you?"

Amber scoffed like he was impossible, but she found the fight was leaving her as well.

"Why did you have the flowers then?"

M. sighed.

"I told you why. You've been so angry and touchy and I just figured maybe it would help you _chill out_ a little. But then Trace and Gabe had to go and ruin everything…"

"You swear?"

He blinked as she suddenly began staring at him with an intense look, as if trying to get a read on his very soul.

"You _swear_ you had nothing to do with the vengestone?"

"I _didn't!"_ he said defensively. She could sense his anger and frustration…but she also had to grudgingly admit that she didn't think he was lying.

"So will you?" M. asked.

"Will I _what?!"_

"Come back!" he answered. "Amber, I need my partner!"

"Maybe it's better if I don't," she said coldly. "And you can finally convince your grandfather that you hate me and that you deserve a new partner…"

"_Stop it!"_

A spike of anger shot off of him as he glared down at her.

"You think you know _everything,_ huh? That just because people don't understand you that we all hate you? If I wanted a new partner then I could have one, Amber! My father already offered to switch me!"

"Then why didn't you let him?"

M. was still mad, but she watched as a flicker of self-consciousness crossed his face.

"Because."

"Because _why?!"_

"Because nobody else would have what you do, alright?!"

She blinked.

"What? Horns?" she asked dryly, and he scoffed angrily.

"_Passion_! You dance because you love it, and you take risks and you throw your whole soul into it and everyone can tell! And _maybe_ some of that passion was rubbing off on the rest of us…"

She just stared at him, and M's eyes dropped down to the ground.

"And maybe it was kinda nice to enjoy dancing again for a change."

Silence fell. He had said what he had to say, Amber realized. Now it just came down to whether or not she was going to go back. The Oni stared at the ground, trying to decide. It was stupid that she was even debating. There was no way she could go back, right? Not after they had done _that_ to her….

But she ached when she thought of going home for good and leaving the dancing school behind. Sure, she didn't understand why they needed to take those lecture classes and the other kids were stupid and cruel. But people back home were stupid and cruel too, and there was no dancing there. If she left, she would never be able to dance again…not in the way she wanted.

"Amber?"

This time it was Lou who spoke and she looked up at her Grandfather as he came into the room.

"What do you want to do?" he asked gently, and she chewed on her lip. The thought of going back to that auditorium made her feel sick, but she didn't necessarily want to give up anymore either.

"Please, Amber? I need my partner," M. pressed softly. But she wasn't thinking about M dancing alone on stage. She was thinking of her family showing up just for her to not even perform. She was thinking about the look on her parents' and Theo's faces if she told them she was coming home. Because then she would have to tell them why. She had a brief image in her mind of Theo backing M. into a corner and she couldn't help but smile a little. But she couldn't let that happen…she didn't want them to ever know everything.

"Alright," she finally said, though she stared at the floor. M sagged in relief, but Amber pushed past him to get to the bathroom to clean up.

"My grandpa's parked outside…he can give us a ride," the youngest Openheimer said as she left, and then he went to leave to tell Marty III himself. Lou put a hand out and stopped M, however, and the boy looked up. The older performer looked down with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened tonight," Lou finally said, and M. glanced away. Lou continued. "But I would like to make myself clear; if my granddaughter ever comes to me again in the state she was in tonight, I will be pressing charges. Do you understand?"

M. inhaled and looked up to meet Lou's eye.

"Perfectly."

20

Tracey and Gabe didn't say anything when they returned, but neither did Amber. They made it back in time to perform; turns out that they had made the Openheimer quartet go last after all. A part of her had worried that everything that had happened would ruin their dance, but as soon as the song began playing, she relaxed. It had always been that way. It was like music had emotions too, but their emotions were all worked out in a controlled way. It didn't make sense to explain, but from a young age music had helped her work through the feelings that churned within her. Even tonight, despite everything, she found that she could still walk in a box remarkably well. Now that the performance was over, she and the rest of her class came down into the audience.

"There she is!"

Amber blinked, pulled from her thoughts by her brother's voice. She smiled softly when she saw that her family had made it in time to see her after all.

M. was fiddling with the flowers on his lapel when he heard Theo's call. He glanced up to see Amber run over to her family, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her father scoop her up into the air.

"_DAD!"_ she protested, but the man in the black suit just laughed.

"What? You've gone and grown up so much I can't even pick you up anymore?"

He put her down and then wrapped her in a large hug.

"We're so proud of you, Ams. Your performance was great…"

M's smile faded and he looked away as the rest of Amber's family hugged and congratulated her.

"M."

His father had finished talking with another family and had suddenly appeared by M's side. The boy made sure not to fidget under his gaze.

"Heya, father," he said respectfully, and Marty IV gave him a tight smile.

"Your form was good, M…a really good performance." Here the man's voice dropped so he could be sure only his son would hear. "It's a pity that everyone was too busy staring at _what_ you were dancing with to notice _you,_ however. All the more reason I'm relieved the end of the semester is here and you can finally be paired with a suitable partner."

M. stared angrily at the ground, and his father's expression darkened as he looked at him.

"M., _you're_ the one who didn't want me to change you before now…"

"And I still don't want you to."

M. sighed and finally looked up at his father.

"I think you should leave us the same. We're learning a lot from each other…"

"You're learning a lot?"

The Headmaster's tone was icy and he shook his head.

"This is not the time to discuss this, M., but rest assured your reputation has suffered enough of a blow…"

"I don't care!" M. said, raising his voice. Other people were looking over now, and his father's grip on his shoulder became like iron.

"M, this is not the place. Get ahold of yourself _now."_

M. wanted to say more. He wanted to have the last word for once in his life…he wanted his father to actually _listen. _ But instead, he scowled at the ground and quieted down. People were starting to leave with their families. Amber had already left with hers, except for Lou, who had returned to collect his suit jacket that he had left on the back of his chair.

"Goodness knows you need the change, M," his father finally said, his tone soft and stern. "That girl has obviously been a bad influence…"

"No."

M. felt a spark of courage after all.

"You know what? She's probably the best partner I've ever been put with, if we're talking talent and dedication. And aren't those the things that you're always raving about? But sure, if you want to make me switch partners and dictate who I can even _talk _to anymore…"

Marty IV opened his mouth for a reprimand, but M's voice was getting louder.

"Or why don't you just lock me up and make me spend the _rest of my life_ in this school!?" M. snapped as he pulled from his father's grasp. "Oh wait…_too late!"_

"_M!"_

But the boy didn't seem to hear as he stormed away, pushing his way through a door. Marty IV looked furious, but also stuck, like he didn't know what to do. Lou hesitated as he stood by the chair, his jacket safely over his arm and ready to go. He finally steeled up the courage to go over.

"If you keep trying to force him, you'll end up losing him."

The Headmaster gave a start and looked over as if he didn't realize there had been someone listening to his and his son's conversation. He reddened, but his eyes became hard as flints as he straightened his tie.

"Ah, and I suppose _you_ have experience with that, don't you Lou?" he said coolly. Rather than get upset, the older performer just smiled sadly.

"Indeed. So let me tell you because I've lived it; if you keep going down this road, it won't be a matter of _if_ he will leave. It will be a matter of whether he will even tell you when he _does_."

Marty IV was glaring, but Lou came over and sighed.

"And then maybe it will be years before you even know that he's gone. And you'll realize that your own son was less afraid of risking his life against villains on a daily basis than he was of telling his own father the truth. And trust me, _that_ sort of thing digs at you."

Lou glanced away as his eyes became unexpectedly misty, and he cleared his throat.

"You may consider me a well-worn performer who doesn't know much, but I suggest you listen to your son while he's still willing to talk with you."

The Headmaster was beet red, but it seemed he didn't even know how to answer Lou as the performer picked his way down the aisle and out the door.

* * *

Marty III found M. in the hallway and pulled his grandson into a hug.

"Now _there's_ a sour expression!" he tutted, pulling away and shaking his head. "You did a fabulous job, M. A very moving piece…"

"Thanks, Gramps," M. said, but his mind seemed far away. His Grandfather's smile dampened a bit, but then he shook M a little by his shoulder.

"What do you say we go get some ice cream, huh? A performance like that needs to be _celebrated!"_

"I dunno…"

"C'mon…you did well, M. You deserve a treat. We'll take my car."

M. finally looked up at his Grandfather, who winked. The youngest Openheimer finally gave him a hint of a smile.

"Alright."

* * *

"She did really well. I was scared, you know, of letting her go. But she's really taken to it, and she says it's been fine. I guess I just have to trust that it has been."

Wu looked over to smile at Cole, but his smile was strained like there was a heavier matter on his mind.

"I am glad to hear it."

Cole noticed the expression and his smile faded.

"I take it you didn't invite me here for conversation. What's going on?"

Wu didn't answer right away, and Cole's guardian dove down to follow the Ultra-Dragon. The Dragon Master finally spoke as they dismounted.

"There seems to be an illness spreading among the Dragons unlike any I've witnessed so far," he admitted and Cole's expression darkened.

"What kind of sickness? Are they dying?!"

"There have been no fatalities thus far, and it seems to only be affecting the young at the moment."

"Affecting them how?" Cole asked as he followed his sensei and friend into a cave. Wu gestured.

"See for yourself."

Cole gazed at a large cavern that was filled with young dragons. Many were moving sluggishly, though some were lying almost feverishly. Cole shook his head as he approached one and felt its nose. It didn't feel feverish.

"Have they eaten anything different? How could this happen, just out of the blue?"

"I do not know. Each day more and more of the young dragons seem to be affected." He turned to the Elemental Master, who was making reassuring sounds as he stroked the young dragon. The beast opened its eyes; it didn't look like it was in pain. It looked like it was exhausted.

"I was hoping you would lend me your records, Cole."

He glanced up.

"My records? You mean the histories I translated?"

"Indeed. I am hoping to find something in them…perhaps this happened before."

Cole nodded and finally sighed.

"Do you think it could spread? This sickness?"

Wu hesitated.

"I do not know. I am hoping to learn more about it before it can get to that point."

* * *

"One more time, Dad! I'm sure I could beat you!"

Tolan smirked, but he sheathed his katanas.

"You aren't going to have any energy for tomorrow's competition, Fluff. You need sleep!"

Pip ran at him, sword held up anyways, but in a few quick moves Tolan had taken the weapon from her grasp. She opened her mouth to complain, but in another few moves Tolan had her suspended upside down in the air.

"This is where you say _I give up_…" he teased, and Pip huffed in annoyance.

"You're a big bully…you know that Dad?" she finally managed, and he shook his head as he twisted her around and set her on the ground.

"Now, that's no way to…"

He trailed off, his expression contorting as he put a fist to his chest. The pressure built for a painful moment, but then it ebbed again, like a wave. He exhaled shakily and glanced down at Pip. She was sitting on the ground, her eyes looking glazed. As the last of the pain ebbed out Pippa shook her head, as if shaking off a daze, and looked up at him.

"You hurting again? Mom told you to drink that tea before we fought," the six-year old chastised. Tolan raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know I was raising a snitch," he said as she got to her feet and darted to their tent.

"I'm only a snitch if I tell," she commented, but then she turned and gave him a mischievous smile. "Maybe you should have fought one last fight with me after all!"

Tolan shook his head as Pippa disappeared into the tent.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Amber took a deep breath and finished packing her overnight bag. Ever since the performance a week ago, people had been giving her a wide berth. News spread about her transporting backstage—which apparently people thought was scary—and she was no longer teased in the halls. But she was definitely still avoided, and she wasn't sure if the looks of fear were really a step up from the looks of disgust and indifference.

It stung to be ignored of course…but it also made it easier to sneak out. She stuffed a few last things into her bag when she heard a knock at her door. Her heart pounded. Who on earth?

Amber thought about just not answering it, but then she shook her head. Whoever it was must really need to see her…which meant somebody was going to notice if she went missing today. Just _great._ Weeks of isolation just to be needed on the day of the tournament.

She threw the door open, already irritated with whoever had decided to come see her. M. seemed surprised by her angry expression.

"Sorry…were you sleeping?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then the young teen's eyes caught sight of the packed bag on her bed. His expression clouded.

"You're leaving?"

"What do you want?" she asked. Her angry look had faded when she saw who it was. M. had become the only person who would really talk to her anymore, though they weren't in any classes this semester. They couldn't even eat lunch together because the Headmaster had insisted that M. eat with him in his office every day. So really, their only interactions were during free hours or when they ran into each other in the hall. Or when he came to the girls' dorms and pounded on her door, apparently.

"It's Saturday, and my Dad's in town for once. I was wondering what you're up to today." His eyes slid over to the bag on her bed. "Did something happen? People saying things again?"

She blew her hair out of her face and finally grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He balked a little, but she had always been stronger than she looked. She closed the door as he held up his hands.

"Woah, I can't be in your bedroom! That's…"

"It's just a room," Amber said, not understanding what he was being so weird about. "One that you came to, after all. What were you expecting? That I would just talk to you out in the hall?"

"Yeah…that's _usually_ what people do!"

"Huh. Well, too many people can overhear out there."

M. frowned.

"Overhear what? That you're quitting after all?"

Her eyes flashed as she looked over at him.

"I'm not _quitting!_ I have a big event at home today that I can't miss."

"So you're sneaking off the grounds to go to another realm," he summed up, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just…don't _tell_ anyone, ok? Nobody but you would have even known I was gone anyways and I really do have to go to support Theo…"

"Take me with you!"

She blinked, not sure she had understood.

"What?"

"To your realm thingy. C'mon, Amber…otherwise I'm just stuck doing _nothing_ all day…"

"Go find Tracey and Gabe," she argued, but M. looked away.

"We don't really…hang out as much as we used to. In fact, the way my Dad's been I don't hang out with _anyone_ much anymore."

"Then this is a rare day of freedom, if he's gone," Amber said unapologetically, shouldering the bag. M. gave her another pleading look.

"Please? I've never been to another realm…"

"Not many people have."

"Exactly! C'mon, if you take me with you, then I can't tell on you, right?"

Her eyes flashed again.

"You wouldn't _dare!"_

"Who knows? Maybe I would dare. And I sure would hate to make you spend your whole day worrying about if I was going to do it."

Aural winds had started to move around the room, and M's sarcastic smile faded. Maybe he had made her angrier than he thought he had. But Amber looked more irritated than angry as she reached out and grabbed his arms.

"Fine. But don't blame _me_ when you spend an hour sea-sick."

He blinked, finally realizing that she was agreeing to take him. Panic flashed in his chest and he opened his mouth.

"What…"

But there was a flash of light, and then they were gone.

21

"Ymil! I'm telling you, it's going to be _fine._ Just take a deep breath for me, would ya?"

The Northern Leader glared at Theo as they walked down the hall.

"Let me just say _again_ that if this all falls through, I am emphatically and completely pinning the failure on _you!"_ the snively man said as he marched away. Theo's calm smile faded into a grimace as he rubbed his head.

"Geez…"

"Theo!"

He blinked and looked over to see a small yellow Oni standing next to a boy who was looking rather green. The seventeen-year old's face lit up as he ran over and scooped Amber into a hug.

"You came!" he said. Amber rolled her eyes and demanded to be let down, but she was smiling.

"Of _course_ I came!" she said. "I wasn't going to miss this. I'm not gonna compete in anything, of course…but I'm here to watch. I'm here for you."

Theo gave her a fond look and grabbed her horn.

"Thanks, Ams."

Amber smiled back, but the smile faded as her brother then turned to the boy leaning up against the wall. Usually M. did this to appear nonchalant, but now he just looked like he was trying not to fall over.

"Well, if it isn't Marty Openheimer the fiftieth, or whatever!" he said good-naturedly, slapping him on the back. M. winced and Theo smirked. "First time transporting, huh? At least you're conscious…that's a good sign."

"….Thanks…" M. said weakly, but Theodynn had already looked up at the sound of a loud horn.

"Well, so it begins!" he said, flashing Amber one last confident smile. She smiled back, but wasn't fooled—she could sense how nervous her brother was. And with that, they headed to the tournament.

* * *

"Just make sure your Hoofer doesn't take anybody else out, alright Tol?"

Tolan just smiled and leaned off the dusty animal as he kissed his wife.

"I'll be fine. He's not nearly as bad as my first Hoofer….remember him?"

Syn just pointed at him in a "behave" sort of way and Tolan headed over to where the other contestants were lining up and Vieri was standing. The village leader's now-grey hair was wrapped in a tight bun on her head, and she had her hands on her hips as she wore her classic irritated-yet-smug expression.

"Alright, you yahoos," she started. "You're to go down around the formation and back. Hoofer merit _only…._ No punches or kicks or _weapons."_

She was eyeing Tolan as she said it, and the bodyguard rolled his eyes.

"And no powers either," Vieri added, and Tolan blinked in surprise. Who on earth was racing who had…

"And here I thought I could just _transport_ to the finish line," a voice joked. Tolan turned to see Theo grinning from the back of his Hoofer, Dragon. Tolan shook his head.

"Aren't you, ya know, supposed to be running this whole thing?" he asked dryly, and Theo smirked.

"That shouldn't mean I don't get to compete! What….months of hard labor just to have none of the reward?"

"Yup. Sounds like leadership to me."

Theo just rolled his eyes, but he and Tolan faced forward as Vieri started the countdown.

_"GO."_

The Hoofers bolted, kicking up dirt and dust in the competitor's faces. It was the first hoofer race in Oni history, and it wasn't really the smoothest thing people had ever seen. The crowds raved from the stands that had been built out in the desert. Hoofers crashed into each other and riders went tumbling off, though half the riders made it out of the chaos and headed towards the formation. In the lead, Theo and Tolan were head to head.

"That's your brother, right? On the dark cow…beast…camel thing?"

Amber smirked, but she didn't look away from the race to glance at M.'s perplexed expression. The Openheimer had been staring at everything with wide eyes, as if he couldn't quite reconcile the fact that everything he was experiencing on this trip was real.

"A Hoofer. And yeah, that's Theo…being a show-off."

But she couldn't help stand and yell with pride with the rest of her family and the Oni as Theo's hoofer managed to keep its lead on Tolan's. They crossed the finish line, though they had to dodge around fallen hoofers and riders on the way. Virie coughed and waved her hand at the dust in the air.

"Alright, enough already; you won!" she called, and Theo pulled Dragon to a stop, patting its flank.

"Well done, buddy!" he said, and Tolan rolled his eyes as he came up next to him.

"I'm beginning to suspect that you only put this tournament together so you could try and beat everyone at everything…" the bodyguard accused dryly, but Theo just smiled.

"Always were a bitter loser, Tol. Don't worry…I'm not competing in anything else!"

"Really?" Tolan didn't sound convinced. Theo's grin became sheepish.

"Well…_one other_ event. But it doesn't even count in the overall competition."

"We'll see," Tolan said with a smirk.

M. got to see several different places in the central province as Amber dragged him from event to event. There were a few more hoofer races, the different works of art on display to be browsed, and the children's competitions not far from the market. It was so much to take in…and everywhere he went, people stared.

"Is that his real hair? Or did something happen?"

M. blinked at the abrupt question and turned to see a child coming over, a pin on her shirt marking her the winner of at least one of the children competitions he and Amber were watching. Amber looked down and sighed.

"That's his real hair, Pip. Don't be rude; not everyone has black hair in Ninjago."

"He's like yellow all over. Yellow hair…yellow skin…yellow yellow yellow."

The way she said it didn't quite sound like a compliment, and he tried not to be self-conscious as the child circled him. She must have finally gotten over it because she turned back to Amber and proudly presented the pin.

"I _whooped_ the other kids! You shoulda seen me!"

"We _did_ see you, Pip!" Amber said, trying to keep the smile off her face. "You made a few of them cry…"

"Not my fault they didn't prepare for it better," the girl said, giving a nonchalant shrug that mirrored her father. Her expression clouded for a moment, however, and she coughed into her arm. Amber became concerned.

"You ok, Pip?"

The child straightened, looking as chipper and energetic as always.

"I'm fine! Now I have to go line up for the races. I wanna have more pins than my dad!"

And with that, she ran off.

The weaponless fights and sword fights were held in the arena. It hadn't been used for spectacle since the time of the Baron…in fact, the last thing Oni had watched there was Cole's battle against his friends. It was a strange thought, but the Oni didn't seem to care as they raved and cheered for fight after fight. Eventually the last fight was held and the last award given. Cole smiled as he patted Theo on the back.

"You did well, Theo. I mean…this tournament's taken all day to do, but it seems like everyone has been really into it the whole time. I think the different events helped."

"Thanks, Dad," Theo said with a smile, though he looked exhausted. "You know….you could have competed in _something_."

"Eh, my back's not too great these days," Cole countered. "Plus, your mom threatened to lock me up if I tried to fight."

Theo just laughed and looked around.

"Where is mom?"

"Waiting for you, by the looks of it," Cole answered, smiling as he gestured to the arena. A circle had been drawn in the dirt to contain the fights so that the contestants wouldn't spend all their time running around the huge arena. In the circle, Keyda was standing and looking up at Theo. The crowd was murmuring, trying to figure out what the Ruler was doing. Theodynn grinned and headed down the aisle to the circle. He turned to the audience, amplifying his voice with his powers.

"This battle is not part of the competition…but it's one that's been a long time coming. I suppose you could say we just couldn't help ourselves," he announced, drawing his sword. Keyda just shook her head as she unsheathed her own sword. She hadn't used it very many times since Heavy Metal had given it to her for her binding all those years ago. Theo grinned.

"Begin!"

Heavy Metal gave the signal and Theo blinked in surprise as aural fire erupted around his mother's blade.

"Woah….that's _cheating!"_ he protested as she came at him and he barely managed to block the attack.

"Only if I was paired against someone who couldn't do the same thing," his mother challenged, and Theo's grin widened. His own weapon was soon engulfed with flame and they battled hard.

"I'm a little surprised…I thought that _blasting_ stuff was your main offensive play," the teen bantered as he dodged a swipe and managed to land a hard enough one on her sword to push his mother backwards. Keyda shook her head.

"Please…I had to pass the Dragon Master Initiation Trials! That was before I had powers….what do you think I used? Sheer luck?"

She whipped around and Theodynn barely managed to dodge in time. In the stands, Oni were roaring. They liked a good fight….and a super-powered fight was even better.

"That's your Mom and your brother, right?" M. asked from his place next to Amber. She smiled.

"Yup."

"That's pretty intense; aren't you worried they'll get hurt?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"They would never hurt each other; they love each other."

"Well, yeah….but I just meant on accident?"

Amber's expression was blank and M. finally laughed. He watched as the battle continued and shook his head, suddenly seeming to talk to himself.

"Gosh, I can't even get my family to get together and be civil for a potluck…and here yours is perfectly happy and connected as they try to slice each other up…"

"They aren't trying to slice each other up!" Amber insisted, but then her expression became confused at something he had said. "Though I'm sorry that your family doesn't have a lucky pot. I mean, I've never really _heard_ of a lucky pot, but we have lots of pots if you'd like one of ours."

M. just stared at her with confusion, and he laughed again when he finally made the connection.

"_Pot-luck._ It's not really…"

He trailed off at her blank expression and finally just smiled.

"Thanks. I'll have to think about it."

Below Theo and Keyda were still going at it. The Ruler seemed to have the upper hand, but in a serious of complicated steps, Theo managed to get behind her and put the sword tip in the middle of her back.

"Yield!" he said, and Keyda sighed in her defeat. She turned and shook her head as if she were disappointed, but she was smiling.

"You ungrateful boy…" she started, but Theo was already sheathing his sword with a goofy grin.

"What can I say? Hard work pays off."

He turned and looked at where his family was seated, cheering like crazy. Theo blinked, inspiration striking. He amplified his voice again.

"And that concludes the last of our competitions….and our tournament. But before you all go, we are going to be honored with a performance by none other than my sister, Amber."

Amber bolted upright, suddenly glaring at her brother as Theo raised an eyebrow and continued.

"You see, she's been gone the last few months to go to a very prestigious dance school, and I think it's time that she shares that with the realm, right? So let's have Amber and her _'special friend'_ M. come down and join me…"

The Oni didn't really have any idea what 'dance' was, but they cheered and stomped and hoped it was some kind of blood-filled spectacle. M. turned to Amber in disbelief, and saw that she was glowering daggers at her brother.

"Sometimes I _hate_ him…" she muttered.

"He isn't serious, right?"

"Oh, he's serious! Don't worry…I can just transport us out of..."

"We're leaving?" he asked, surprised. "What's so bad about dancing? You dance all the time back at school."

She turned to face him with surprise. Surely M. wasn't considering actually doing this!

"Yeah, with people who _understand dancing_. People don't understand dancing here."

"Well, maybe it's time we showed them."

Amber frowned. She could sense that M. was both nervous and strangely excited about the possibility of performing for an entirely separate realm of people who had never even seen dancing. She finally sighed, but she also couldn't help but poke at him before relenting completely.

"You realize that if they don't like it, they'll rip you limb from limb, right?"

M.'s smile faded as he immediately blanched, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Only kidding."

He glared, though she noticed him looking around at the roaring crowd with more wariness. She stood and poked him again.

"Well, c'mon. You said you'd do it, and I have to go track down my music."

* * *

M's bravado failed him as soon as it was them down in the middle of the arena. Sure, this whole experience had felt like some kind of twisted reality and he was sure he just was dreaming half the time. But it was far different to sit with Amber's multi-colored family than it was to be the center of attention. Especially when the ones giving the attention were hundreds and hundreds of pale, demon like beings. It was strange really; the realm had been exactly what he had assumed it would be while being completely different. And he certainly had not expected that he'd be dancing.

M. tugged at the collar of his shirt; he was pretty sure that most of these Oni were staring at him very disapprovingly.

"Hey, Amber? Maybe it's actually time for me to get back home…"

"Coward."

He looked over at her in surprise, but she had a mischievous grin on and he realized she was joking. It had been hard to tell when she was joking when he had first met her, but after months of knowing her, he could finally tell.

"C'mon. They don't even know what to expect. We could do literally anything and they wouldn't have any clue whether it was dancing or not."

Strangely, that made him feel both better and worse. The idea that they were free to dance however they wanted was sort of freeing…but M. wasn't sure that he _could_ dance in any way that wasn't choreographed and drilled to perfection.

"What should we do?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"We'll have to wait to see what kind of song Theo picks."

As if on cue, music was pouring out into the arena now. Theo had somehow managed to amplify the small CD player, and Oni were looking intrigued as they heard the music. Music wasn't something that Oni had ever heard a lot of, and certainly not wafting in from some unknown source.

It was a tango song, and M. felt relieved. They could just do the same routine they had done at the Parent social, then. They burst into movement, and the Oni around the arena murmured. M. wasn't sure if it was positive or negative murmurings. He tried not to think about it, trying to just go through the motions they had practiced so many times. But then, Amber started mixing it up.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, and she just smirked.

"I told you, we have a lot of freedom here! Why not use it?"

She pushed him through another unexpected move and he scoffed.

"At least let me lead!"

They continued to tango, with the Oni watching in both fascination and confusion. This wasn't a bloodthirsty battle or a competition to the death. They weren't really sure _what _this was.

M. couldn't help grinning as he finally got into the improv. Amber smirked back as she finally let him lead, following the steps he put her through. It was exhilarating, and when it came to an end, he expected a round of applause. It came, but it came haltingly, as if the Oni realized it was expected but didn't really know why. Probably because Theo, Cole, and Keyda had started it off; maybe the others were just following what their Rulers were doing. But despite the unsure nature of the applause, M. felt flushed with the thrill of a performance well done.


	8. Path of Discovery: Chapter 8

22

"This has been super awesome, but I think I should maybe get back before people realize I'm gone…" M. said.

Amber ignored M as she dragged him down a hall.

"It won't take long; I just wanted to show you something."

He fell silent as they passed down the corridors. It was crazy; Amber's whole life was out of a storybook. She lived in a giant castle fortress thing, with no electricity. Torches burned on the walls, and every so often a guard would pass them dressed in livery. M. had expected to be more shocked by this new realm, and granted it was crazy. Everyone had stared at him all day long—unblinking stares with large colorful eyes. It was weird to him to be stared at that way…the way people stared at Amber back home. Though, he noticed that people stared at her here as well.

_I'm a Freak no matter where I go…_

Amber's words wove their way through his mind as she stopped them in front of a door and opened it. M. blinked at the dark staircase and looked over at her.

"You're not taking me down there to kill me and stick me in a crypt, right? Like in an old movie…"

Amber glared at him as she used her hand to light a torch on the wall.

"Fine. Don't come."

She disappeared down the steep staircase. M. finally followed, his curiosity getting the better of him. The bottom of the stairs led them into a tunnel, and he followed the purple glow coming from the torch ahead of him. Suddenly he realized that Amber had stopped, and he came up to stand next to her. His eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"Woah…what are these paintings of?"

"This is our history…people have painted the tunnels down here for hundreds of years."

M walked forward, taking in the large murals. The one directly to their right was unfinished, but as he went down the line he saw different scenes. He had a sudden urge to sit Amber down and make her tell him all of the Oni history…which was strange, because M. didn't even _like_ history. He came back over to talk with Amber but paused as he looked at the unfinished mural.

"That's you, isn't it?" he asked, seeing a small yellow figure with big eyes and horns in the chaos of the scene. The boy next to her was pale with Ninjagoan eyes. "With your brother…"

His eyes moved to the figure in the prominent point of the picture; a woman with one long horn and glowing golden eyes.

"Hey, this lady has horns like you! Are you related?"

Amber's expression darkened, and in the glow of the purple fire she looked a little _too_ murderous.

"No."

"You have your own place in history. What was this all about? Who is that lady?"

Amber was silent a moment, her own eyes flicking over the woman's features and greedy expression.

"Her name was Evynn. She wanted to change the realm by destroying it. Or something like that."

"Huh?"

Amber turned to look at him.

"When my brother and I were little, we were kidnapped and sent to banishment where she was being kept. She was _evil._ I don't know much about it, because no one will ever talk to me about it and I was only two."

"You were kidnapped as a two year old? I didn't know that!"

"You don't know a _lot_ of things, remember?" she snapped, looking back at the mural.

"Why did she want you? Did you ever find out?"

Amber shrugged.

"She wanted my Dad. I'm not really sure why…something about his elemental power or something. Like I said, no one really talks about it. But I know that she took us and my Dad came to save us. I remember all the fear in the air….I think…"

She swallowed and M. watched her closely.

"I think she tortured him in front of us. I just remember the fear…we were all so afraid. Dad's fear was everywhere. Theo still has nightmares about it."

The tunnels were chilly, but now they felt downright frozen as goosebumps rose on M's arms. He had no idea that Amber had such dark stuff in her past.

"Why would she do that?"

"_I don't know._ No one talks about it…it's the one thing they seem to have agreed to never tell me about. It's like they're happy I don't remember anything about it…wasn't affected by it. But I feel like it's part of my past, even if I don't remember. I want to know."

M. was silent as they stared at the mural.

"Why did you take me down here? To tell me this stuff?"

Amber shrugged, not looking at him.

"You said once that there was a lot you didn't know about me…and that I should open up. I guess this is me opening up."

"By telling me about a freaky psychopath with horns?"

She looked up to glare at him and he winced.

"I didn't mean…look. I do appreciate it, actually. It's just kinda creepy."

Her angry expression softened a little as she looked back at the woman on the wall. Evynn.

"Sorry."

He shrugged, but then his expression became confused.

"What did you mean about your Dad's fear being everywhere? You remember him looking scared, or something?"

Amber didn't answer right away, and when she did her voice was soft.

"Oni power is emotional, remember?"

He thought back to the color-changing gem.

"Yeah."

"The more in tune with your powers you become, the more you can sense emotions around you. It's just like hearing or seeing or smelling…but with feelings."

He just stared at her blankly and Amber sighed in frustration.

"It's hard to explain, ok? But I've always been able to pick up on other people's emotions. And a lot of my memories are tied to emotion. I've heard the whispers and stories about what went down that day," here she gestured to the mural. "But the only things I can _remember _are her golden eyes and the feelings of fear and anger and pain and excitement…."

"Excitement? Who would be _excited_ in that situation?"

"Her! Obviously!" Amber said back. There was silence again until M broke it.

"Is that why you hate vengestone so much? Does it mess up your sixth-sense?"

"Yeah. It's like being blind or deaf, but it's that I can't pick up on all the feelings around me. Even my _own _feelings feel weak and murky…like trying to hear things underwater."

M. fell silent, and when he spoke his voice was soft.

"But it didn't hurt you, when it was in the wreath? It just cut you off or whatever?"

"No. It doesn't hurt." She exhaled shakily. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't awful."

M. was trying to figure out what to say to that when they heard the echo of a door closing. They turned to see Theo coming down the tunnel, illuminating his way with a glowing aura ball of his own.

"There you guys are! Sneaking off to the dark…"

He raised an eyebrow and they both immediately reddened.

"Cut it out, Theo! I just wanted to show M. the history tunnel."

Her older brother held up a hand.

"Fine! Fine…but you may want to take your friend home now, Ams; it's gonna be morning here pretty quick back in Ninjago."

"Then I should probably go too," she pointed out, and Theo sighed disappointedly.

"You never stay long enough, Ams. But I am glad you came."

He gave her a hug and then Amber headed to the stairs so she could find her parents and tell them goodbye. M. went to follow, but Theo put his hand out.

"Look, it was good to see a little more of you, M. Glad you could come."

M. looked up at Theo; the Oni was a head and a half taller than the youngest Openheimer.

"Thanks…"

"And I'm glad that Amber has friends. Or at least, _one_ good friend that she's mentioned."

M. thought Theo's pale face looked pretty creepy, bathed in purple light like that.

"Yeah. Um…like you said, I really should be…"

"But I just wanted to let you know, that if you _ever_ hurt my sister, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you were never born."

Silence fell at that and finally M. swallowed hard.

"Noted."

"M! What's taking you guys so long?"

Amber's voice rang out, and Theo's face had melted back into his charismatic, easy-go-lucky expression. He slapped M. on the shoulder.

"Welp, time to get you guys back to dancing school."

* * *

"And it was insane! I mean, there were like _hundreds_ of them all staring at us…and we _tangoed._ Would you have ever thought I would be one of the only people to _ever_ dance in the first realm?"

Marty III listened with a patient smile as he held his tea. M. was standing to better tell the story.

"And it's just crazy, right? Like…everyone there looks the same but different. And Amber's family is like super important, like basically _royalty_. They live in this fortress that's gotta be hundreds or _thousands_ of years old and in the basement…"

"M."

He looked over at his grandfather's concerned expression as Marty III put his teacup down.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you snuck off to another realm…but even _more_ surprised that you're telling me about it. You blatantly broke school rules; I should punish you and Amber for that."

M's expression became sheepish as he looked down.

"I know…but…"

Marty raised an eyebrow as his grandson glanced up.

"Gramps, you're kinda the only one I can talk to. And it was so awesome, I had to talk to _somebody._"

The elderly Openheimer's expression softened, and M. sat down.

"She had to go to support her brother, and I had nothing better to do with my Saturday. If we had asked permission to go to town or something you would have said yes…why is going to another realm so different?"

"Because from what you described, it sounds like a very _dangerous_ realm!"

M. thought of the mural with the woman with one horn and suppressed a shudder.

"It wasn't dangerous. They just had this tournament and I watched the events and got to perform."

M. had always felt like he could tell his Grandfather anything, but a worm of panic was forming in his stomach as Marty III's expression was hard to read.

"I won't ever do it again, if you don't want. Just…don't tell Dad. And don't get Amber in trouble; I may have threatened blackmail if she didn't take me along."

M. smiled sheepishly, and he was relieved when his Grandfather smiled back. After a minute Marty sighed.

"No use in bringing my son into this…he would escalate everything," he said to himself. M. relaxed, but then Marty was turning a sharp eye on him.

"But I'm holding you to your word, M. No more realm hopping. As much potential as there is in Amber…I don't believe there is much to be gained by being around the rest of her family."

M. blinked, thinking of Theo and Keyda and Cole. He had been able to talk with them a little more during the visit, and they ate lunch together. He bit back telling his grandpa that even if Amber's family was a little odd, they still _acted_ like a family, which is more than he could say about the Openheimers.

"Course, Gramps. Whatever you want."

Marty smiled, though his brow was still furrowed in thought. Eventually he glanced over at the ornate pot sitting on the desk.

"And you brought this for me, you said?"

"It was the luckiest pot we could find at the Art fair thingy they did," M. said. Marty raised an eyebrow.

"Luckiest Pot?"

"Inside joke. But I know how much you love displaying art from different cultures in the school. I figured that an authentic piece of Oni artwork might find a good home with you."

Marty looked back at the pot as he sipped his tea.

"Authentic Oni art indeed…I do suppose I have an empty spot in the west corridor of the second floor that this would be perfect for…"

M. smiled.

23

Hershel sank into a chair for a cup of afternoon tea. The feeling of loneliness set into the empty tent, as it often did. He had no idea how Phos had done it for so many years…blocking himself off from anyone and everyone. The young Master Healer glanced at the dented teapot and sighed. No wonder his Master had been such an old grouch.

Hersh glanced to the door out of habit. It wasn't so bad when Syn was here. She had stayed close for the first few years, helping him with the many responsibilities of being Master Healer. Which were honestly the same as being a normal Healer…just with a more impressive title, Hershel mused as he sipped his tea. But after conducting the binding ceremony for Syn and Tolan, he had known deep down it wouldn't be long before they wandered off. It had started bit by bit…Syn would only miss a day off here and there as they travelled. They could never go too far from the central province, as Tolan was assigned to be Theodynn's bodyguard. But they never could settle down in any village, always roaming the outskirts of the province. Now Syn spent most of her time as a travelling healer and seemed to enjoy it, which made Hershel feel bad at the bitter feelings he seemed to be harboring lately. He honestly wasn't sure if it was because he was irritated with Syn for not being as at-hand as she had promised, or jealous of her freedom. Either way, he figured he needed to lighten up before he became as grouchy as Archtivus himself.

There it was again. Hershel frowned at the feeling inside; it was almost too small to be called a twinge. It was like something ebbing from him ever so slightly…more a feeling of something wrong than anything he could describe. Then it was gone.

Hershel leaned forward and sighed. He had been noticing it for the last few days, but he had no idea what it was or what it meant. The scrolls offered no insight, and he had felt silly when he had brought it up with Syn. She had tried to be understanding, but she knew she didn't really understand what he meant.

"It might be heartburn, like Tolan," she had offered. "Did you try using the salve?"

"I _know_ what heartburn feels like, Syn," Hersh had argued. "This is more like a feeling…like an ominous feeling inside that I can't quite put my finger on."

She had tilted her head at that, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You need to get out of this tent more, Hershel. I think that a journey to a different province would do you a world of good…who knows? Maybe then you could finally _meet_ someone."

Hershel set down his cup of tea as the memory of the conversation faded. He glanced over at the dented pot once more.

"You left too soon, you jerk," he muttered to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing. Plus, _you_ had to go and make me Master Healer, which accomplished _nothing._ Because if something is going on that's bad in the realm then I'm the one who should know about it…should fix it, right? But I don't know enough and it feels like one day it's going to fall to shambles around me…"

"Who are you talking to, Uncle Hershel?"

He gave a start because he had not been expecting any kind of reply to his talking. Pip was standing near the doorway with a bag of herbs and Hershel felt color rising up his neck.

"Nobody, Pippa. What are you…"

"I think you were talking to your Dad. Or pretending to talk to your Dad," she said decidedly, coming over to put the herbs in their right spots. Her pace was slower than normal; in fact, she didn't have half the energy she usually was bouncing around with. "Mom says you miss your Dad a lot."

Hershel didn't really know how to respond to that, so he pushed himself up out of the chair to help Pippa with the herbs. He spent the next ten minutes or so working in embarrassed and irritated silence, but when he glanced over at Pip he finally realized how tired she looked.

"Pip."

She perked up, as if she was hoping he had something he wanted her to help with. Hershel frowned and cupped her chin, scanning her face.

"How have you been sleeping?"

"Like a rock. At least, that's what Dad says. He says I'm startin' to snore," Pip rambled, though even her speech was slower than her usual racing speed. She yawned and Hershel's frown deepened.

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm fine!" she protested, bouncing in place as if to demonstrate her fine-ness. "I'm not tired at all!"

"Pippa…"

"Really, Uncle Hershel. I'm ok."

He stared at her a little longer and shook his head.

"You're going to bed early tonight Pippa. _And_ I'm sending you home with some tea—give it to your mother and tell her it's for you, alright?"

"K." It looked like Pippa was stifling another yawn, and then she continued. "And we need more tea for my Dad."

Hershel paused and looked over again.

"He came to pick some up last week," he pointed out slowly, and Pippa shrugged.

"He's been drinking tons of it lately. He didn't ask me to ask you….I just saw that his bag is almost empty."

Hershel frowned, his thoughts far away. Tonight, he would search the scrolls again, and possibly write letters to send to the other healers, asking for their help. Others might call him paranoid, but something definitely didn't feel right.

* * *

M. was starting to hate this office. He had gone from rarely spending any time there to having meals in it every day…and nothing seemed worse than the sounds of chewing echoing around the conversation-less room. M. heard his father clear his throat and the youngest Openheimer glanced up.

"Your grandfather put a new pot in the west corridor on the second floor. Have you seen it yet?"

M's heart immediately started pounding, suddenly sure that his Grandfather had ratted him out and this was his father's passive-aggressive way of bringing it up. But as he carefully chewed and swallowed, he decided that his father wasn't eyeing him like an eagle watches its prey-which was how he looked at M. when he was angry. Instead, Marty IV looked…uncomfortable.

"I dunno. I don't think so."

M. kept his tone nonchalant as he looked back down and continued eating. His father had been doing that a lot lately—trying to coax him into conversation. But M. was still irritated with him. The semester had begun and M. suddenly found that he was in a totally different curriculum than all of the people he knew. He didn't have a single class with Tracey or Gabe or any of his other friends, and he basically never even saw Amber. He wouldn't be surprised if his father had made sure that they would be on separate sides of the school for all of their classes so there was less chance of them running into each other. It sure would be terrible if _seeing_ her in the _hall_ dirtied his reputation even further, M. thought bitterly.

It was true that he hadn't wanted to be Amber's partner at first…but it was also true what he had said to her that night at her Grandfather's house. When they danced together it didn't just feel like they were trying to perfectly execute a dictated number of dance steps. It felt like they were creating something. Maybe it's cuz she's so honed in on feelings and whatnot, M. thought to himself. His _Passions of Dance_ class had talked about how art feeds on emotion, and he suspected that dance was just the same. Even a crowd of bloodthirsty demons couldn't argue with that. M. smiled as he remembered his clandestine escapade to the first realm.

"M."

The boy's smile faded as he looked back up at his father's face. Marty IV still wasn't full eagle-mode…but he definitely had become stern.

"Why do you think I've asked you to eat your meals with me?"

M. bit back what he wanted to say: 1, that his father hadn't really _asked_ so much as _demanded,_ and 2: that the only reason was because he didn't want M. anywhere near Amber. But M. could tell from his father's tone of voice that he was looking for a specific answer and neither of those were them.

"I dunno."

It's all he seemed to say lately, and apparently this answer was just as unsatisfactory as the others he had thought of.

"It certainly wasn't so that you could sit there and sulk and answer 'I dunno' to all of my questions," Marty IV said sternly, and M. resisted the urge to fidget. When he didn't say anything else his father sighed heavily and leaned forward in his chair.

"I know that you're probably frustrated with me after I changed your schedule to be different from the peers you've been with. But it occurred to me that you need to be on a faster-paced curriculum, M. Those in your same year were holding you back…"

"Then why did my quartet score highest in both our performances this year so far?"

It slipped out. M's father's eyes narrowed, but M. kept his gaze steady.

"I didn't mean to imply that you haven't done _well, _M. You're succeeding this year despite the pairing that you were put in. I just meant…"

"I'm not succeeding _despite_ Amber, Dad…I did well because she's a great dancer too!"

"How can I make you realize the impact of your Grandfather's decision? Letting that girl into this school has been one of the most humiliating…"

"No one's humiliated by it except you!"

Silence fell as M. raised his voice. Marty stood, and M. clenched his jaw as he stared defiantly.

"You are never to talk that way to me," the Headmaster said coldly. "And there has been an awful lot of discomfort in the arrangement, let me assure you. People took pictures at the concert…videos. You have no idea the amount of letters and calls I've fielded assuring parents that their children weren't in any danger here because of our questionable latest addition. Late night shows are bringing her up in their comedian routines, other schools for performing arts are laughing us out of town…."

"That's ridiculous! People are stupid…she's not _dangerous!"_

"Then why did I get several reports of her attacking the night of the last performance? There were several groups unable to go on because they had quartet members who fled the scene, terrified that a girl with horns was going to rip their limbs off or make them disappear."

"She didn't hurt anyone!" M glared. "She got upset and she flashed out of there to go to her Grandfather's house. It was a _flash of light_…"

"Regardless of whether anyone was wounded in her reckless actions that night, there are plenty of students reporting higher levels of stress and anxiety by her mere _presence_ in the school! I'm at my wits end, M….if it weren't for your stubborn Grandfather I would have shipped her back to her backwater family back before any of this could happen!"

M. was furious. He had always hated the way his father had bossed him around…but for whatever reason the way he was talking about Amber and her family was making him see red.

"Why do you do that?!" M. demanded.

Marty IV had definitely entered eagle mode now.

"Do _not_ use that tone of voice with…"

"Why do you act like Amber's from some awful family, huh? Even Grandpa acts like they're dysfunctional, but have you seen them together? There's nothing dysfunctional about them at all!"

"Her mother is some other-worldy _demon_ and her father is a coward. You are not to have anything to do with someone from such a background."

M. remembered how Amber had reacted when he had called Cole a coward. Not that he had really meant it towards Cole…but she had been furious just the same.

_You have no idea what he's been through!_ She had yelled at him. Now he couldn't' help but remember the story she had told him in that picture tunnel…about how her father had turned himself over to a psychopath to save Amber and her brother, and how he had been tortured. All at once, M's blood was boiling and he stood to face his father.

"He's not a coward! He didn't want to dance, but there's nothing _wrong_ with that! I could argue that it's less cowardly than someone who's listening to peer pressure and targeting a little girl because they're afraid that their _image_ might get tainted_…"_

"_That's enough!"_

M. was shaking with anger, but he knew he had gone too far when he saw his father's face. He swallowed hard as Marty IV leaned across the desk to speak to him, his voice loud and angry.

"I will _not_ be spoken to that way! I am your father, and moreover, your _Headmaster."_

"Good to see where your priorities lie," M. muttered before he could think better of it. Marty IV's face seemed to go so red it was almost purple. He came around the desk and for a moment, M. thought his father was actually going to hit him. Instead, the headmaster grabbed his son's arm in an iron grip and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" M. demanded, but his father seemed too angry to answer. M. fell into furious silence, and after a few minutes he realized they were heading towards the practice rooms. Dinner had finished down in the cafeteria and M. knew that everyone would be filling their evening with one fun thing or another. There were many empty practice rooms.

His father reached the first door and threw it open before dragging his son inside.

"_Dad…"_

"Tarentella. Once you have it perfect, you'll go to bed."

M. clenched his jaw as Marty IV released his grip on his son's arm. Then the Headmaster marched over to the music player built into the wall and M. could hear the beeping and whirring as his father selected the type of dance and then a melody. A lively song filled the room and M. stared at the ground angrily.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you besmirch our family name, M. You'll be having extra practices with me in your free hours for the next week…or until I decide that you're where you're supposed to be. Do you understand?"

M. didn't answer, and he still didn't dance. Marty IV took a seat near the music player. The song ended and the Headmaster put it on repeat.

"We can do this all night, M."

It didn't take all night before M. finally went through the motions. But it did take a long time.

24

"C'mon…just for a few days. Just to make him sweat."

Amber looked up from the book she was reading to give M. a look of disgust.

"_No._ I'm not taking you to my home realm just so you can make your father _sweat._"

"Just to give him a wake-up call! You know…that if he doesn't start treating me better then I'll run away for good. Like your Dad."

"Then run away like my Dad did…he didn't leave Ninjago to do it." Amber's nose was back in her book and M. shook his head as he laid back on the grass in the commons.

"I'd be grounded for a year when I got back…but it's not like I'm really allowed to go anywhere anyways. I have four more years at Marty's, then some travelling tour no doubt, and then I'll be right back here training under my father. Next thing you know, Marty Opeheimer V is 'crowned headmaster.' Sometimes it feels like I was _born_ grounded and will _remain_ grounded for the rest of my life! Until I have a little Marty of my own to pass the buck to, I guess."

Amber looked at him again, but didn't say anything. It was strange…it was all the same frustration M had felt for years, yet he had never really felt like he could tell anyone. He vented a little to his friends, but while sympathetic, they were forced on similar paths by their own parents so it felt like they secretly were telling him to buck up and join the party. And as much as he confided in his grandfather, he wasn't crazy enough to disclose that he really had no desire to run the School of Performing Arts someday.

There was just something about Amber, he decided. It was like she knew exactly what he was feeling. Which, after what she explained about her sixth-sense, he knew that she _did._ But more than knowing… it was like she actually _cared_ about what he was feeling.

"Don't name your son Marty."

M. looked up at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Really? That's all you have to say about my future?"

"I think at this point that name's a little overused."

"Oh, so your Oni names are better? Jacket and Tow-truck?"

Amber blinked and finally rolled her eyes.

"Jaqah and Tolan, stupid. And yes, I do believe interesting names are better than repeated ones. It's like Kahzym…I never can keep them apart. Which one actually joined the Oni nation? Which one fought in the Dragon Massacre? I'm pretty sure it was the third one who was killed by the Elder Dragon…"

M. just shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She shrugged.

"Point being, if you want people to stand out, then they need to not have the same name as everybody else. Names have meaning."

"Names have meaning?"

He shook his head as Amber went back to reading.

"What is that supposed to mean?" M. continued, and Amber shrugged again.

"You know, names tie into a part of you."

"Like what?"

She finally set her book aside, twisting one lock of hair as she thought about it.

"My Dad's easy," she finally said. "Cole means rock."

"So, your Dad's dull?"

"What?"

"Or…hard headed?"

She glared at him.

"No! Well…he's a little hard headed. But he's solid, and sturdy. We can rely on him."

M. leaned forward, not convinced. Amber continued.

"My mom's name is Keyda. She was the key to unlocking the Oni Powers of the past."

"What about your brother? What's his name again?"

"Theodynn. Ancient Oni word meaning "courage before fear."

"Wow, lucky to have a cool name like that," M. pointed out. Amber smiled.

"They named him that on purpose. They wanted him to be brave."

"Why'd they name you Amber?"

Her smile faded.

"My eyes. Dad said that when I was born, the doctors took forever to bring me back. Then he finally got to hold me and I looked up at him with big amber eyes and he knew that's what he wanted to name me."

"Ok…but how does that tie into your destiny, or whatever?"

She shrugged.

"I have amber eyes. I don't know that it's much more than that."

M. frowned, thinking.

"I wonder what 'Marty' means."

Amber shrugged again and M. pulled out his phone to look it up. A moment later his eyebrows rose.

"'Marty' means 'war-like," he read, and then M. sighed dramatically and laid in the grass again. "You know, it does explain a lot of things though. Guess the Openheimers are doomed to war together forever."

"But you don't get called Marty. Not even your father calls you that. You go by M."

"So?"

Amber laid down on the grass next to him, watching a bird flit above them.

"So maybe that's your destiny. Same line of people, but you're supposed to be different than everyone else who came before you."

M. chuckled to himself.

"You know, part of me wants to believe you and part of me thinks you sound like one of those fortune-teller crocks on T.V."

She slugged him for that one and he laughed. A moment later she couldn't help join in.

Across the common yard, an elderly man was resting on a bench, enjoying the sunshine. Marty III could see M. and Amber laughing across the lawn, though he couldn't quite hear what they were saying. The elderly Openheimer smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with him!"

Marty III watched his son pace. The current Headmaster of the school did not usually pace; something must really be digging at him.

"He's disrespectful, sulky, and his teachers are reporting he's not really trying in classes anymore. He's giving up, father. He's giving up and I will _not allow it!"_

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Marty IV turned to glare at his father.

"Of course I have. Or I've _tried._ But all of his answers are noncommitted…and the more I make him practice the worse he dances. He's doing it on purpose."

Marty III rubbed his chin, thinking.

"What did you want me to do about it? M's a teenager now…teenagers are moody. Goodness knows you were."

"I wanted to talk to you because M. talks to you more than me…that's a fact I have to accept. What's going on with him?"

Marty III blinked.

"I'm not sure there's much else going on besides him being in a totally different curriculum…"

"We've changed him mid-semester before; he's good at making friends. But _this _time is different. You should note, that _this time_ is the time after being partnered with that Oni girl. She's changed him!"

"Amber isn't _changing_ him. She's just a girl like everyone else. Well…one who was cursed with unfortunate looks. But other than that…"

"Of course she's changing him! You should have heard him go at me the other day. I brought her up and he _yelled_ at me, and called me a coward!"

The Headmaster was getting red in the face just thinking about it. Marty III's expression became concerned.

"Whatever for?"

"And I catch them together all the time. The different schedules and him eating with me were supposed to help interaction die between the two of them, but they seek each other out! If this continues then it won't be long before he's leaving completely."

The man with snowy hair leaned forward.

"Now, Marty….you don't _know_ that…"

"He talked about that girl's father like he was some hero! She's made him think quitting is an acceptable course of action when it is _not. Far from it."_

Marty III's expression clouded further.

"M. is not going to become another Cole. He knows better than that."

"Are you sure? Because the way he's been it feels like he's one step away from chasing some crazy adventure! Heck, I'm sure it won't be long before she's sneaking him home to her realm to chase dragons and demons!"

The room went silent. The eldest Openheimer's expression was hard to read as the Headmaster dry-washed his face.

"His mother called again."

Marty III glanced up.

"Why?"

"To demand to know why I've allowed our son to become a political campaign. She accused me of using him to push forward some in-the-face "equality" vendetta."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"Didn't get the chance. _Never_ get the chance with that woman."

Marty III rubbed his face.

"You didn't tell M., right?"

"_No._ Of course I didn't tell him. She doesn't call often, and when she does it's to scream at me about something. Maybe she just has the urge when she has a bad day. At any rate, M. doesn't need that kind of baggage in his life. Bad enough she left us when she did; no point it letting him know how little she thinks of him."

"You'd think she'd at least send letters once in a while…just to keep a connection to him."

Marty IV's expression was dark as he sank back down into his chair.

"That's just not Matilda. The only time she brings up connections is when she thinks she can get something out of it. Or when she can use it as a point of complaint."

The conversation lulled back into silence and Marty IV finally cleared his throat.

"Basically, I need your help."

The older Openheimer looked surprised.

"With Matilda?"

"No. With M. I need to get through to him…to get him to understand everything that's at stake with his acting out. And I need him to cut off connections with the Oni girl. I would prefer you eject her from the program altogether; she feels like a timebomb that's going to go off. When that happens, I'd prefer that M. and the Openheimer reputation aren't in the path of destruction."

Marty III wanted to argue. But then the conversation he had had with M about the Oni realm came into mind and he clenched his jaw. He hadn't seen M. that excited in a long time…but the fact that it was about some other realm _was_ worrying.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Just admit it, Keyds…you _snuck_ my last chocolate bar!"

Keyda just pushed her husband away, keeping a straight face.

"I did not! It was _probably_ Theo."

"Theo knows better than to touch another man's chocolate. _You_, on the other hand, have a history of this sort of thing."

Keyda finally looked over at where Cole was giving her a very serious expression. Her own straight face finally cracked and he poked her in the side.

"I _knew it!"_

"If you wanted to eat it, you shoulda just eaten it!"

"I was saving it for a special occasion!"

"It was a special occasion!"

He leaned in.

"Oh really? And what occasion would that be?"

She smiled as she put a hand in his hair.

"Mmmmm….the time your wife _really_ wanted a chocolate bar and felt _really_ happy eating it…"

"That sounds a little one-sided," he pointed out, and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Here, I'll make it up to you."

He shook his head, but she could feel him smiling through the kiss. With Amber at school and Theo wrapped up in different projects, it was freeing to realize that she and Cole actually had _alone_ time now.

There was that twinge again. It distracted her, and Cole pulled back.

"Keyds?"

Her cloudy expression cleared and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, it was just…"

"…that weird feeling again?" he guessed, and she nodded. Cole's expression became hard, but Keyda just blew it off.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It definitely doesn't feel like fever or anything like that. It will probably just go away."

Her husband didn't look so sure.

"You remember what I told you about the dragons?" he asked, and she nodded.

"You think it's the same sickness?"

"I don't know. The young dragons are all totally out of energy still; Wu can't figure it out. But he's discovered that he can help them perk up by using golden aura. Whatever it is, we're thinking it has something to do with power inside of them."

Keyda felt a spark of worry as she continued to run her hand through his hair.

"You don't think _you're_ going to catch it, do you? You have the same power as them…"

"I feel fine, Keyda. Not so much as a twinge. But…"

"But what?"

"My Guardian this morning. He was complaining—which is nothing new. But this time he mentioned he's been having this feeling of discomfort."

Keyda frowned.

"So your Guardian has it too? What on earth is it?"

Cole shook his head.

"I dunno Keyds. But I'm starting to think we really need to be figuring it out."

* * *

_End of Path of Discovery_


	9. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 9

25

Amber pulled off her tap shoes. She found herself wishing that M. was in the class with her. People weren't necessarily mean to her anymore, but they gave her a wide berth. Unfortunately, she knew M. had taken tap last semester. Not that they would even have put them in the same class _anyways._ She packed her shoes into the shoe bag she had started to bring from class to class. She was in several different types of dance classes now, and they all required different shoes.

She shuffled through the halls, headed to the cafeteria for lunch. She was debating whether she wanted to go to the library or her room to eat when she heard her name.

"Amber!"

She turned to see Marty III smiling and waving at her and she gave a shy smile in return as she made her way over to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me in my office," he offered, and she shifted the weight of the bag on her shoulder.

"Oh…um, sure."

They got their food and headed upstairs to his office. It was smaller than the Headmaster's office, and had a homier feel to it. Amber perched stiffly in one of the armchairs across from the desk and smiled at Marty.

"Thanks for the invite," she said awkwardly, and he gave her a blithe smile in return.

"Of course! I just wanted to see how you were doing this new semester."

"Things are going well, I think. There are more classes I actually get to dance in, so I've been enjoying that."

He nodded as if he agreed and they both ate quietly for a little while. Eventually, Marty cleared his throat and Amber glanced up.

"I'm glad that you seem to be doing well here. You truly are a superb dancer, Amber. I'm sure you bring a lot of pride to your family."

Amber took another bite and shrugged, though she couldn't hide her smile.

"They're happy I'm here."

"Even your father came around eventually, huh?" Marty said with a smile of his own. Amber shifted uncomfortably.

"He came around before he let me come."

Marty just nodded to himself and finally cleared his throat again.

"I understand you're in a bit of a tricky situation.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people experience homesickness when coming here, but for safety and curriculum reasons, we can't have people going home to visit except for on specified visiting days. For you, the urge must be even more overwhelming, considering that most of your family lives in a different realm and their lifestyle is very different from the one you envision for yourself."

Amber just frowned, not sure where Marty III was going. He leaned forward to look her in the eye.

"You are going to have to make a decision, Amber. This flitting back and forth is not good for you. You have done well thus far in our program, but if you wish to continue here, I need to know that you put dancing and your dancing career over everything else."

Amber didn't say anything, still trying to process what he meant. The Openheimer continued carefully.

"For instance, my grandson tells me you took an unsolicited visit home a few weekends ago…"

She immediately flushed, feeling betrayed and confused. M. had told his grandfather? Why?

"Now, I understand that it must be hard to be pulled between two different worlds…and two different _lives._ But you cannot continue jumping back and forth between them as you wish; you made commitments to this school and if you are to continue learning here, I expect you to keep those commitments."

"I only went the one day!" she finally blurted. "My brother had a big tournament. I had to go support him, he's come to every performance I've ever _been_ in…"

"I understand your position, Amber. I do. But I'm advising you to choose one or the other. If you feel that you cannot stay here without breaking the rules, then perhaps it would be best to go home to be with your family full time."

Amber didn't even know how to describe the feeling she was experiencing. Betrayal? Hurt? Anxiety? Marty couldn't possibly be telling her that she had to choose between her family and dancing, could he?

"I won't go home anymore," she promised. "Just on visiting days. I am dedicated to my dancing."

He nodded and seemed a little relieved, and she bit her lip.

"But…"

"But what?"

"But my family will always be most important to me…and I really think it's possible to have both. My dream and my connection to them."

"Well, of course! We always have connection to our families. I was merely trying to point out that your family has held you back for this long…it would be a tragedy to have them hold you back any longer."

Amber just stared in disbelief.

"Hold me back? I would have never gotten this far without my family!"

"But the mistakes made by your parents have put you in an unfair position, haven't they? Just imagine what your life would be like if your father hadn't run off all those years ago and had found someone in Ninjago to settle down with instead…"

It was like a slap, and Amber's eyes immediately filled with tears. She pushed herself up from the chair, wanting to yell and rage. If it had been M., or one of the other kids, she would have. But this was Marty Openheimer…the one who had asked her to come to his school. The one who was paying for her to do so. So rather than anger, she was filled with a deep hurt. The elderly man couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when he saw her expression.

"My parents are heroes, and I wouldn't have them be any other way with _anybody else._ They've never held me back…if anything, the only one holding me back has been _myself._"

Marty didn't say anything and Amber opened her mouth to say more. But she didn't know what else to say. So instead she made her escape before the tears could make it out.

She made it to her room so she could cry for the rest of dinner hour. After a while she glanced over at the portrait of her family. After all these months, it was still face-down on the dresser, buried under junk that had accumulated throughout the year. She pulled the picture out now and regarded her family with tear-murky eyes. Marty was wrong. She didn't have to choose between her passion and her family. Sure, it was tough only getting to go home a few times a year, but eventually she would graduate. And then….then…

She cried as she realized she didn't know her next step. But even through the sniffles and sobs she managed to set the picture face-up on the dresser with new resolve.

* * *

M flipped idly through a comic book, lying on his bed. His roommate Frankie was off somewhere…probably flirting with his crush in the games lounge or something. There was a knock at the door and M glanced towards it. He had no idea who that was…unless it was his father. He groaned at the thought and debated ignoring the knocking.

"M!"

He looked back at the door at Amber's muffled voice. The young Openheimer swung his legs off his bed and headed over to unlock it. He blinked at the Oni's angry expression as she stormed into his room.

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

Color rose up his cheeks as he glanced out into the hall.

"Amber! You can't just come into my _bedroom!"_

She didn't seem to care about propriety as she took a step closer. He had known her long enough now to know she was close to tears.

"You said if I took you with me you wouldn't tell anyone! Why did you tell your Grandfather?"

M's confusion was starting to fade; it was clear that someone had been giving Amber a hard time about the trip to the Oni realm. He felt a pang of fear; had his grandfather told Marty IV?!

"Did my father yell at you or something?" M asked, and Amber shook her head.

"No. Your Grandfather…"

"My Grandpa yelled at you?"

M. was shocked. He had heard his grandfather yell at his father before, but the snowy-haired man rarely lost it at M. or other students. Marty III hadn't even seemed angry when M. had told him all those weeks ago…why get upset at Amber now?

"He didn't yell…but…"

Amber seemed to deflate a little, her anger melting into sadness. Which, to be honest, was almost worse.

"He basically told me I have to pick between my family and my dancing. How am I supposed to make a choice like that!?"

"He…what?"

But Amber was already pushing past M. so she could pace.

"Dancing doesn't come before my _family…_but…but I have to dance. If I don't dance, I don't know _what_ I'll do." Here she turned to glare at him again. "It's all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault!"

"Haven't you been listening?! Your grandpa said that me going home on a non-visiting day is proof that I'm not dedicated to my dancing! He said that either I have to give dancing my everything or I should move back home. He wouldn't feel that way if you hadn't told him I had gone home!"

M. just shook his head, still trying to wrap his head around the ultimatum his grandfather had apparently proposed.

"You've got to have misunderstood him, Amber."

"I didn't! That's what he told me in his office a few hours ago!"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I just wanted to be there for Theo. I couldn't miss it…not after he's supported me in everything. But that doesn't mean I'm not dedicated to dancing. I _am_ dedicated…why would your grandfather think I'm not dedicated?"

M. held up his hands, trying to calm her down. Partly because he really didn't like seeing her cry…and partly because he didn't want Frankie to walk in on all of this.

"Look, Amber…you're one of the most dedicated students in the whole school. My grandfather knows that…heck, he talks about it all the time. You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure he didn't mean that you had to choose between your family and dancing. More likely he was just trying to point out that even though you can transport and that's super cool it's not really fair for you to go home all the time when there's rules that keep everyone else from doing that."

Amber just scowled at the ground.

"I don't think that's what he meant."

"Well, then hear it from me. You can dance and be close to your family, Amber. You don't have to choose. Take it from someone who's having a hard time with both dance _and_ his family right now; if you've got both then you should run with it."

Amber did seem to relax after that, sighing heavily. She no longer looked like she was going to cry or bite his head off, but she glanced up warily.

"But you still told him, M. You said you wouldn't tell."

Now M. shifted uncomfortably as he rubbed his neck.

"I…the thing is, I tell my Grandpa everything. My dad's always been really hard to talk to, but Grandpa was always there to invite me to eat with him and ask me about my classes and my life. I'm just used to telling him everything, and he never really talks to my Dad so I don't have to worry about stuff getting back to him. Your realm was really cool, Amber. I guess I just wanted to tell someone about it."

He trailed off and tried to figure out if she still looked mad at him or not. It sure would be nice if _he_ could pick up on other people's emotions, he thought grudgingly.

"Did he get mad because you took me with you?" he asked. Amber shook her head.

"He didn't mention you at all. He just told me I can't go home anymore…"

"…So just make sure you don't poof home, then. It's an easy enough fix, right? You don't have to make it into a big 'one-or-the-other' choice."

Amber sighed and M. went over to his door.

"We can go do something, if you want. But we really shouldn't be in the bedroom; Frankie could be back any second."

"You are so weird about bedrooms," Amber said testily, but she followed him to the door and went back into the hallway. M. closed the door behind him, grateful that there wasn't anybody already in the hall that would have seen. They headed off, not really sure where they were going. Eventually they made it to some empty practice rooms and Amber looked over to him.

"We could just dance, if you want. I have to practice for my classes; I'm in three performance-based classes instead of just one this semester.

"Three? That's kind of a lot. How you holding up?"

Amber shrugged.

"It's been a lot of fun."

M. followed her into the room and Amber headed over to the music player. After a moment a song came on and M. physically winced.

"No…not _this_ song…"

"I have a Tarentella test coming up," Amber explained, and M. glowered at the ground. She could sense his anger and frowned.

"Why do you hate the Tarentella?"

"Why do you like it?" he snapped back, and she raised an eyebrow.

"It's tricky…you have to do all those quick steps. Makes it exciting."

"Makes it exhausting. There's too much you could mess up."

She scanned him a few more minutes and finally shrugged picking a different song.

"I do have to practice the Tarentella…but I can do it to a different song."

A new lively melody played in the practice room and Amber waited for the downbeat. Then she began dancing, but she stopped after a few measures when she saw that M. wasn't dancing with her.

"What…are you just going to watch?" she asked, and M. shrugged as he avoided eye contact.

"I told you, Tarentella is exhausting."

"Well I'm not going to dance if you're just going to watch. We can go do something else."

He felt a twist of guilt and sighed.

"No, you dance. I'm fine watching."

She studied him for a few moments longer and shook her head. She went over and restarted the song before coming back over. M. blinked as she took his hands.

"Downbeat's coming up," she warned, and he rolled his eyes. He figured she wasn't going to let it go, however, so when the beat came he reluctantly joined her. They danced for a few measures, but then he shook his head as he saw the steps she was adding in.

"Amber, that's not how it goes!"

"I like this better with the music," Amber argued. "The other song doesn't have a trill…but this one does. The step fits here."

M. couldn't argue that the extra steps did look fine where she had inserted them, but he still shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

She flashed him a smile as she did another extra step.

"I'm _dancing, _M."

"You said this was for a test! You have to do the steps the right way during a test!"

"This is for _fun!"_ she argued, and he couldn't help but smile at that. By the end of free hour, he was adding steps of his own.

26

Tolan downed the tea quickly, grimacing as he waited for it to take effect. It was a good thing Pippa had brought more tea home…his heart burn was becoming a more frequent occurrence. It worried Syn, but Tolan tried to power through it. No use getting worked up over nothing…with any luck it would pass soon.

The door rustled as Syn came in with their morning loaves. She came over and spotted the tea-cup, and must have also seen his grimace before Tolan had managed to hide it. Syn raised an eyebrow.

"That's it. We are having Hershel give you a look-over. This has got to be more than just heartburn at this point." Her voice lowered. "It's been weeks at this point, and I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with what Ves…"

"I'm fine, Syn. If you want Hersh to give me a look over then I'll let him, but I'm fine."

Tolan's tone was sharp and she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Does it still hurt?"

It didn't. Tolan shook his head, but Syn didn't look like she believed him. He was relieved when she let it drop, however.

"Where's Pip? Not still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah, still in bed as far as I know. She's been sleeping so much lately…I think that brother of yours is working her too hard."

Syn rolled her eyes as she went to the door flap into the back of their tent.

"Chopping herbs is hardly more work than the sword-fighting practicing you make her do…"

"I don't make her do anything! She asks!"

Syn smiled and disappeared into the back. Tolan was smiling too as he reached for a breakfast loaf. He figured he still had a bit of time before he would have to head to the fortress for another week…

"_Tolan!"_

He gave a start and turned to where Syn's panicked cry was coming. Drawing his katana, he was in the back of the tent in seconds.

Syn looked over from her spot next to where Pippa was lying on her mat. The woman's expression was stricken. Pippa's eyes were open, but she looked confused and limp.

"She can't get up," Syn said worriedly, and Tolan sheathed his katana and knelt next to his daughter. Pippa's eyes semi-focused on him.

"Dad…" she whispered, and he pushed her chaotic frizz out of her eyes.

"It's ok, Fluff. Does anything hurt?" he murmured, and she blinked slowly. When she didn't answer Tolan felt a different kind of pain in his chest.

"I don't know what's wrong…I haven't ever seen this before. I don't even know if Hershel would know…" Syn was saying, clearly panicking. "She doesn't have a fever, but she can't move."

Pippa's eyes were closing again, and Tolan gave her a little shake.

"Don't go to sleep, Pip. You need to stay awake."

"…sleepy…" Pippa managed to mumble. Tolan clenched his jaw and finally scooped her up.

"I'm taking her to Hershel's…"

"I'm coming too," Syn said, and they hurried to where their hoofers were grazing outside.

* * *

"The dragons too?"

Hershel frowned at Cole, who nodded.

"It was just the young ones at first. But now even the adults are feeling _something…_"

"A dull twinge?" Hershel asked. "Like…someone's tugging something out of their chest?"

Cole opened his mouth to answer, but Keyda beat him to the answer.

"You've felt it too?"

Hershel blinked and turned to the Ruler's intense gaze. Part of him was glad he wasn't actually going crazy…but the more he learned the more anxiety he felt. It sounded like his paranoid feeling had suddenly become a realm phenomenon.

"Wu's discovered that he can help the dragons by using aura…"

"Have you had any symptoms Cole? Or Wu?"

"Nope, we've been totally fine. That's what I don't understand."

"It is because neither of you are from this realm."

Everyone in Hershel's tent jumped as a wizened figure pulled himself through the front door flap. Hershel blinked in surprise.

"Pazzol! You got my message…"

"Indeed, though I was aware of the problem before you were, young Master Healer. Something is amiss in the realm."

He turned and nodded at Keyda and Cole, both of which regarded him with a confused expression. Hershel cleared his throat in the tense silence.

"This is Keyda and her husband Cole. They're…"

"I'm well aware of who they are. I am Pazzol."

"Part of the Healer organization," Cole guessed, and Pazzol gave a wheezy laugh.

"I suppose you can call it an organization. Yes, I am a Healer. A _long_-time associate of Archtivus, whom I believe you were acquainted with."

"Archtivus?" Keyda asked, clearly confused. Hershel sighed.

"He means Phos. Archtivus was Phos's real name."

Cole's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow…I guess I forgot his name wasn't Phos."

Pazzol's eyes glittered as he chuckled.

"You must have been more than just acquaintances, if you called him Phos…the ancient Oni word for _friend,_ as I'm sure you're aware."

Keyda and Cole stared at the Ancient Healer blankly, and finally Cole shook his head.

"I never would have guessed. I always thought it was some kind of nickname."

"His real name was tied into Evynn's banishment spell. Because she was an Ancient, it required more than just the spell itself to keep her in. That's why he couldn't use his real one," Hershel said, going over to start a pot of tea. "But we're drifting from the point…"

"Actually, the problem we are facing is directly tied to the hole that the Alchemist was able to punch in Banishment," Pazzol explained thoughtfully, lowering himself down into Phos's old armchair. The others in the room exchanged anxious looks.

"But how do we fix a hole?" Cole finally asked and Pazzol glanced up at him. Whatever the Healer was going to say was cut off by a cry outside.

"_Hershel!" _

The Master Healer looked up at the sound of his sister's panicked voice, and he raced to the front door. He caught sight of Tolan dismounting quickly, a limp form in his arms. Hershel's heart began pounding.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" he demanded, but Tolan just pushed past him into the tent as Syn explained fearfully.

"She's been so tired, Hersh, and now she can't wake up. I don't know what's wrong."

They followed Tolan into the tent, with the others there making room. The tent was becoming crowded, and Hershel moved to take Pippa from Tolan. Her father wouldn't release her, however.

"What's wrong with her?" Tolan demanded, and Hershel felt the child's face.

"I don't know…"

"Let me see her."

Pazzol's tone had a sudden ring of authority, and everyone looked over at where he was sitting. He fixed Tolan with a stare and the guard finally brought his daughter over. Pazzol put a hand on Pippa's little chest as she took shallow breaths.

"The child has unlocked her powers, yes?" he asked, and Hershel, Syn, and Tolan all spoke in the affirmative. The Healer muttered to himself. "Both sides of the realm, then…makes sense that the children would succumb first."

"Succumb? What's wrong with her?!" Tolan demanded angrily, but Pazzol ignored him as he put another hand on Pippa's forehead and closed his eyes. His gnarled hands glowed with purple light, and after a few moments the young girl made a small sound and finally blinked awake.

"…Dad?" she murmured, looking up at Tolan. The guard visibly sagged with relief as he pulled her close. Pazzol pulled his hands away and turned to Hershel.

"It's only a temporary fix. Get the tea ready, Master Healer. There is much to discuss."

27

"I sent a summoning message to the other healers as well…should we wait for their arrival?"

The group was now seated in Hershel's tent, all staring at the Ancient Oni in the armchair as he stroked his beard.

"I am unsure if the other Healers would take this threat seriously enough to come. They _should,_ but the Healer trade is hardly what it used to be and if I may be blunt, I don't think any of them are inclined to heed your summons. Sour grapes, and all that."

Hershel glanced down, his gaze lingering on the full Healer bands circling his forearms.

"I'm the Master Healer…don't they have to answer?"

Pazzol chuckled at that, and the sound echoed in the cup he was drinking from.

"Once, perhaps. But tradition has fallen to shambles in many ways."

"You listened. You came at Hersh's summons," Cole pointed out, and Pazzol regarded the Master of Earth with an unreadable expression.

"Indeed. Because what is happening to the realm must be stopped. The others are most likely unaware, as they are hardly tuned in to the fine stirrings of the realm. Except Imgloss, I suppose, but he hates you most of all."

"Comforting to know that the Healers are too busy sulking to do their jobs," Tolan pointed out. Pip was sitting next to him, still looking drowsy as she leaned on his side. Pazzol looked over at Tolan with an amused expression.

"Whether or not the other Healers join us, there remains only one course of action we can take to fix the breach."

"So…the hole Evynn opened in Banishment is causing the sickness?" Cole asked, and Pazzol stroked his beard.

"Sickness…not really the right word for it. And it isn't the hole, per say. It's what came _through_ the hole."

"Is it a rule that old people stop making sense?" Tolan muttered irritably, his arm tightening around his daughter. Pazzol ignored him as Hershel leaned forward.

"Then Evynn wasn't the only thing in Banishment," he guessed. Pazzol nodded.

"The first Ancients separated that part of this realm from the rest, creating a pocket to hold a collection of undesirable things. Some of the outcasts are creatures that feed on energy and life. They would have drained the realm dry, making it impossible for anything to inhabit it. They are the reason that the pocket—which we call Banishment—was warped into what it is now. With nothing left to feed on, no doubt they fell into a centuries-long slumber. But it seems at least one has awoken and made it through the hole Evynn created. It is feeding on the very lifeforce of the realm…and thus the lifeforces of all who inhabit it."

"Then why aren't we getting more reports of Oni reacting like the Dragons have?" Keyda asked. Pazzol leaned forward.

"The Aura of the realm flows through all of us, in a way. But those with powers will be the ones most obviously affected. The aural blocks keep most Oni from being truly connected with the aura of the realm itself…but those with no such block have no protection from the creature's appetite. And the younger someone is, the more affected they would be to having their aura sucked away. But they will not be the only ones affected if the creature is not stopped and the hole is not repaired. Young, old, powered and powerless…mortal and Ancient alike will be drained of their aura…essentially, their lifeforce."

An ominous silence fell in the room, the only sound the crackling fire.

"Then how do we stop the creature? How do we patch the hole?" Syn asked, putting forward the question on everyone's mind. Pazzol finished the last of his tea, his gaze becoming distant.

"It will not be easy. Banishment was created by a band of powerful Ancients far before Oni history was even recorded. Though we are merely trying to create a patch, I admit it is beyond my knowledge and ability to do so."

"Then do the other Healers know? Does Imgloss?" Hershel pressed, but the Ancient Healer shook his head.

"I doubt it. Though we are both centuries-old, Imgloss is younger than myself. He wouldn't know any more than I would."

"Well, thanks for letting us know how we're all going to die. Now we won't have to wonder what's going on as we waste away," Tolan cut in bitterly. Pazzol finally looked over at him.

"Is this man always like this?"

"You wouldn't have come to see Hershel if you didn't have a plan," Keyda cut in. She and Cole had mainly just been listening; they couldn't help but feel they didn't really fit into this Healing world, but they also felt like they deserved to know what was happening. The Healer looked over at her.

"Indeed. It will be dangerous, but there is a place in the realm where Ancients of Old can be summoned. It is advised that no one do so unless the need is dire…but I would say that the need is dire now. With the tear in banishment, who knows what unholy creatures would be able to slither into our realm and wreak havoc."

"Where?" Hershel breathed. He knew that the situation was serious, but at Pazzol's words he felt a spark of hope. A place to reach Ancient's of Old? Did…did that mean he could see Phos again?

"It is named the Isle of the Ancients. Seemingly a harmless island off of the western coast, but legend dictates that it contains a labyrinth of tests and traps. Only those found to be worthy of Ancient's help receive it. The rest are doomed to an unknown fate."

As if on cue, Keyda and Hershel winced as they felt the strange twinge inside. Pippa sagged once again, and even Pazzol's expression became troubled as the feeling passed. Tolan grimaced at the pressure in his chest, pressing one hand against it out of habit.

"You felt it again, didn't you?" Cole asked, having seen the other's expressions but feeling nothing himself. Pazzol's sharp gaze settled on where the bodyguard was in obvious pain.

"You sensed it as well," he realized, and Tolan glanced up.

"No…just…heartburn."

The Ancient had an intrigued look in his eye as he came over. He put a hand to Tolan's chest and the guard flinched, ready to push the Healer off. Syn grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing so. After a moment Pazzol opened his eyes, looking both troubled and interested.

"I have never encountered this…" he started, and Tolan stiffened.

"Encountered what? What's wrong?" Syn demanded, and the Healer's eyes glanced over at her.

"His powers are not unlocked…but his block is compromised. It's like it's been cracked. The rest of us do not experience serious discomfort as our aura is ebbing away. But his aura is being sucked out through the crack, which is putting tremendous strain on the block. It will be any wonder if the block is able to hold up."

"Is that dangerous? What if the block breaks?" Syn demanded. Pazzol shrugged.

"I have no idea. Perhaps he would unlock his powers. Or perhaps he would die. Whatever did this…it wasn't a natural occurrence."

Tolan and Syn both fell silent, suddenly thrown into memories of their past.

"When do we leave for the Isle of the Ancients? As soon as possible?"

The Healer turned at Hershel's voice.

"Master Healer, you will not be accompanying us."

Everyone in the room seemed surprised. Hershel finally shook his head.

"Isn't my entire role to stop bad things from happening to the realm? How can I do that if I have to stay here? I'm one of the only Oni with powers in the entire realm; I need to go!"

"Quite the opposite, actually. The Master Healer is chosen to protect our history and make sure that the healing trade is passed on to future Healers. It's a role to protect against the Healing Art ever dying off. You cannot risk yourself on such a dangerous adventure."

Hershel looked like he was going to argue further, but Pazzol gestured to Pippa, who had gone limp once again.

"Besides…the child will not last much longer unless someone is here to infuse her with aura to keep her lifeforce safe from the parasite."

The Master Healer glanced over at his niece, and his angry expression softened. He came over to where Tolan was keeping her upright and knelt down next to Pippa.

"How do I do it?" he finally asked, and Pazzol smiled.

"The heart and mind are centers of power use…for aural transfers, put one hand on each."

Hershel did so, and suddenly he remembered back to ten years before, when Phos had done something similar to draw Theo's aura and energy out before his final battle.

"How do I make sure the aura goes to her and not from her?" he demanded, and Pazzol looked surprised.

"Summon the aura and picture it going in, rather than out. Taking aura out of someone is far trickier…you must either have permission or a great deal of power. That is why it is easier to give; in a sense, you already have your own permission when you give it."

Aura lit up around Hershel's hands and he closed his eyes. He pictured the power going into Pippa's small form, filling her until she was her usual chipper, bouncy, annoying self…

He felt it. It was like energy draining out of him and he sagged and pitched forward. A hand clamped on his shoulder and kept him upright.

"Not too much at once, Young Master! Otherwise you'll just exhaust yourself as well,"

He opened his eyes and the aura faded from his hands, but he was relieved when Pippa blinked awake once again, sitting up. She seemed far perkier than when Pazzol had given aura to her, and she looked around the tent in confusion.

"Where are we? Why is everyone in here?" She looked at where Pazzol was standing. "Who's the old guy?"

Tolan and Syn both breathed a sigh of relief, Tol rubbing Pippa's fluffy hair while Syn pulled her into a hug. Pippa continued to the scan the room, her gaze landing on Cole and Keyda.

"Where's Theo?" she demanded, and suddenly both parents were filled with dread as they looked at each other.

"Theo…" Keyda breathed, and Cole mentally summoned his dragon. Pazzol turned towards them, sensing their anxiety.

"Your son is most likely alright still. You have mentioned already that _you,"_ he gestured to Cole, "do not sense anything. That is because your lifeforce is not tied to this realm. Your children will have a slight protection in that regard…especially if they were not born here."

"Theo was born here," Keyda said, though she looked both anxious and relieved. "But Amber was not…and she isn't even in the realm at the moment. Does that mean she's safe?"

Pazzol's eyes glittered.

"The Xinta. If she is not in the realm, she should be unaffected. Though, for the task ahead it would be very helpful to have a Xinta on our side…"

"No," Cole cut in. "We are not involving our children in this, especially if it's going to be dangerous. If there's something that needs to be done, then _we_ will do it."

The Healer studied them a few moments longer and finally nodded.

"Very well. The sooner we act, the better. I will accompany you to the Isle of the Ancients, and if fortune and mercy are on our side, they will be able to help us in this cause." His gaze lingered on Keyda. "You will be most helpful there, as you possess the Oni power. Your husband is not of this realm, so I'm unsure what kind of help he can really offer."

Cole's arm tightened around his wife.

"I'm not letting her go alone," he said, his tone determined. Keyda looked unsure as she glanced up at him.

"Cole…"

"Bad things happen when we get separated, Keyds. I'm coming with you."

She wanted to argue further, but the thought of going on some quest alone with only an old Phos-like Healer she didn't even know seemed intimidating. She realized she wanted Cole to stay with her.

"Should you ask for more Healers to go as well? Maybe Imgloss?" Hershel asked. He looked paler than normal after the aura transfer, but he had managed to push himself back up to his feet.

"A smaller group may be best," Pazzol reasoned. "The larger the group, the larger the chance of getting separated on the Isle."

"Why didn't you just go?"

Everyone turned in surprise to look at Tolan, who was regarding the Ancient Healer with a skeptical expression. The guard continued.

"If you already knew about the problem and you knew how to fix it and 'smaller groups are better', why didn't you just go fix it? Why come here?"

"I came here because I was summoned," Pazzol answered evenly, pouring another cup of tea. "But yes, I did know it was a problem. I had already contacted Imgloss to ask him to accompany me to the isle, but he refused. In his mind the problem is hardly of consequence, though being the hermit he is, I'm unsure if he is aware of how far the problem has already spread. I myself only learned of the dragon's involvement after overhearing it today. I do not possess the power to fix the problem alone, but perhaps between myself and the Rulers, we will have enough."

Cole and Keyda glanced at each other at that, and Hershel sighed.

"I could go with as well…"

"Out of the question," Pazzol cut in, fixing him with a stern look. "We've trusted you with the title, young Master. Archtivus trusted you with the title. Do not let us down by endangering yourself."

Hershel fell silent at that and glanced away. Syn's expression was distant at the mention of Archtivus and Pippa pulled away from her father to stand up.

"I could go! I'm really strong!" she argued. "I have powers and I can fight…"

"You're staying here, with me, Pip," Hershel cut in, and his niece looked over at his serious expression. "So I can keep an eye on you."

She glowered at him, irritated.

"I don't want to stay here! I want to…"

"Do as your told, Pippa."

It was Tolan who spoke, and Pip whirled around, surprised by her father's stern tone. He was regarding her with a hard to read expression.

"You're going to stay with Hershel until the problem is fixed and you feel better," he explained, and she narrowed her eyes. Even she knew better than to argue with Tolan when he was being this serious, however, and besides muttering "I'm fine," she didn't say anything else. Pazzol watched the exchange with a seemingly amused expression and then looked up at the Rulers.

"You won't need to bring much; with any luck we will be able to get the problem solved quickly. We leave for the Isle at dawn."

* * *

"We have to tell him _something,"_ Keyda pointed out from her place next to Cole. They were pouring over the ancient scrolls, trying to find some mention of Banishment or aura-sucking creatures. But the recorded histories had always focused mainly on the dragon-oni war, which was frustrating for any other problem that didn't relate to it.

"I know," Cole said. "Before we leave, we'll tell him that…"

"Tell me what?"

Both Rulers looked up in surprise as Theo came into the room, raising an eyebrow. Keyda recovered first as she stood to come get a look at him. Was it just in her head, or did he have shadows under his eyes?

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" she asked for the hundredth time, and Theo sighed and pushed his worried mother off of him.

"I told you, Mom. I'm fine. And before you come up with some crazy lie to appease me, you should know Tolan got to me first."

Both his parents blinked in surprise and Theo folded his arms.

"Aura sucking parasite, huh? When do we leave?"

"You aren't coming," Keyda said, burning with annoyance for a certain bodyguard. "It's dangerous and…"

"I can handle dangerous, Mom! Just because you guys have been through more dangerous situations doesn't mean I can't handle it! Tol said the old guy needed power…you should bring me. I'm literally one of the only people in the realm who _can_ help!"

"Theodynn, this isn't about whether or not you can help," Cole said, getting to his feet as well. "This is about you being here in case something goes wrong."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Theo asked hotly, glaring at his father as a feeling of unease set in.

"It means we don't really know what to expect, and if something happened to us you are next in line to…"

"_No."_

Theo's expression hardened as he shook his head.

"Stop talking like that. If this is really as dangerous as all of that, then _you_ shouldn't be going. Make the Healers go…it's their job anyway, isn't it?"

Keyda felt a pull then, the same twinging feeling. That's when she noticed something flicker across Theo's expression, and she knew. It was affecting him too.

"We're going, and you're staying here," she said firmly. "The Healers aren't fixing the problem, so we're going to before it can get any worse. We're going to be fine and we're leaving you in charge until we get back. Don't push us on this, Theodynn. It's going to be hard enough without having to fight you about it."

He glowered at them, clearly angry.

"When do you think you'll be back?" he finally asked softly. His parents both seemed to sag in relief.

"Pazzol said it shouldn't be more than a few days…" Cole said.

"Three."

They blinked as Theo cut in coldly.

"What?" Keyda asked, and Theo narrowed his eyes.

"Three days. If you're not back by then, I'm coming after you."

"Theodynn…" Cole started, but Theo just shook his head as he turned to go.

"If you don't want me involved, make sure you come back ok."

He moved through the door and Keyda and Cole looked at each other as it slammed shut.


	10. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 10

28

Theo watched as the Guardian landed. He was still in half a mind to argue further; why did his parents always have to be the ones to risk their lives on dangerous missions? He could help…he _knew_ he could. But he also knew that his parents weren't going to budge, no matter how much he argued.

Cole turned to face him, and Theo made sure his expression was as irritated as possible so that they knew how upset he was with them. Besides, he would rather feel irritated than scared to death, which was the feeling that lingered underneath his annoyance. What if they didn't come back? What if something happened? Then what would they do? He would be alone…and worse, the problem wouldn't be solved. Slowly, everyone would be drained dry…

Theo blinked as his father enveloped him in a hug. He almost didn't hug him back, but he finally sighed and did.

"Remember, Dad…"

"Three days. I know. But Theo…we'd rather you didn't risk it. You need to be here for Amber."

That stuck in him like a thorn. He didn't want to leave Amber alone…but she was safe in another realm anyways. Besides, as long as his parents came back safely, then all this speculation was a moot point anyway, right?

_Please let them come back safely._

Keyda embraced him next, and Theo's hardened demeanor cracked.

"Mom…don't do anything stupid, ok? And don't let Dad do anything stupid."

She pulled back and he was surprised by how sad she looked as she brushed hair out of his face.

"We'll be fine, Theo. Ancients…you still need a haircut! Remind me when we get back."

He nodded and then watched as his parents boarded the Guardian. They were going to go to Master Herhsel's to pick up that old Healer guy Tolan had mentioned, and he was going to lead them to the Isle of the Ancients. Then they would fix the problem and come home.

Theo swallowed as he felt the all-too-familiar twinge inside…the one Tolan had explained meant that his power was being sucked away by some unknown source. He bit his lip as the dragon flew out of sight.

They _were_ coming home.

* * *

"Hershel!"

Syn helped Pippa sit down as the child's eyes glazed again. A moment later Hershel came in from the back. His sister looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's been days since Cole and Keyda left with Pazzol, Hersh. Why isn't it fixed yet?"

Hershel clenched his jaw but didn't reply as he carefully knelt next to Pippa. He transferred aura, but he was careful not to give too much. He was starting to feel the cost of it. The young girl shook her head, energized once again.

"It's making you tired too, Uncle Hershel," she finally said, narrowing her eyes as Hershel put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine, Pippa. I'll be alright. We just have to keep you full of aura until they can fix the hole…"

"But what if they can't?" the child demanded, once again saying what others were too afraid to put forward.

Hershel and Syn made eye contact, but neither answered as Pip's ominous question hung in the air.

* * *

Theo was writing, his expression hard. The feeling came again and he and Tolan both grimaced.

"You feel it too, then," his bodyguard pointed out from his seat near the heir. Theo's expression darkened further.

"Not a lot…but it's there."

"Who are you writing to?"

Theo didn't answer for a few minutes, finishing the letter. He finally sank back into his chair and looked up at his guard.

"I still don't get why Jaqah was ok letting them go. Someone should have stopped them! It's not my parent's job to make sure that the life doesn't get sucked out of the realm! It's bad enough that they've gotten pulled into all the horrible stuff that happened ten years ago. Haven't they done enough yet?!"

Tolan could tell his charge was close to tears as Theo cradled his head in his hands.

"Jaqah didn't_ let_ them go. They're in charge, Theo. They went because they decided they were going. Maybe we're all used to it; something bad happens and your parents are usually the ones who get pulled into the middle of it…"

"That isn't fair!"

Theo glared up at him.

"It isn't fair that they're the ones who have to fix everything, when they weren't the ones who broke it to begin with!"

Tolan shrugged and leaned back.

"Technically, your Dad did play a part in tearing the hole in Banishment…"

"_Shut up, Tolan!"_

The guard raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he watched Theo glaring down at his mother's desk. After a few minutes Theo closed his eyes, his voice constricted.

"That wasn't my Dad's fault. It was mine. And now they've been gone four days…"

"You're going after them."

Tolan realized it suddenly, and leaned forward to take the letter. Theo jerked it away and the guard narrowed his eyes.

"Theo, who's the letter for?"

The heir to the Oni rule didn't meet his guard's eye and Tolan pressed.

"Is it for Jaqah? Or the other leaders? Or is it for your sister?"

"It's none of your business."

Theo had pushed himself up from his chair, but Tolan was between him and the door. The guard folded his arms.

"You can't go after them, Theodynn. You have to…"

"I don't need your permission!" Theo argued. "I _am_ going to find my parents, Tolan! All of this…it's my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault, Freak. You were just a kid."

"I could have stopped it. If I could have kept Amber from breaking that spell then none of this would have happened. And it was bad enough when it was just everything ten years ago…but now the whole realm is in danger! I can't just _sit here and do nothing!"_

Aura winds were whipping around Keyda's office now, and Tolan regarded the teenager in front of him. Theo rarely got this out of sorts, and the guard could tell he wasn't about to back down.

"Alright, Theo. One condition: I'm coming with you."

Theo blinked and then shook his head.

"No, Tolan, I'm not…"

"I'm your _bodyguard, _Freak. Does that mean nothing to you? It means it's _my job_ to make sure you don't get yourself killed, whether that's slipping in a puddle on the way to the bathroom or facing Ancient Ghosts on some creepy Island in order to save the realm. So if you're dead set on this suicide mission, then you're stuck with me."

Theo sagged, both in defeat and what seemed to be relief. It occurred to Tolan that the kid was probably terrified to go alone. Tol gestured to the letter.

"So it's for Amber, I'm guessing?"

Theo looked down at the letter and shook his head.

"It's for Jaqah. I do have to tell Amber…but…"

He trailed off, his expression becoming conflicted.

"I think it will be better to tell her in person."

* * *

"How'd the test go?"

Amber looked over to see that M. had pushed his way through the crowds in order to get next to her in the hallway. She smiled.

"It was fine."

"You didn't dance with all those extra steps, right?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I did, actually…"

"Then you can't have scored well!" he argued, shaking his head. "You can't just do whatever you want!"

"See for yourself," she said smugly, handing him her scorecard. He snatched it and his eyes darted over the marks and notes. He whistled low.

"Now that just isn't fair," he groused, and Amber just rolled her eyes, her smug smile still present. He handed the card back.

"I'm convinced that your teachers are afraid to fail you because of your scholarship with my grandpa…."

"Please. My version of the Tarentella was a 'breath of fresh air,'" Amber argued, quoting what her professor had written on her score card.

"I would never get away with something like that!" M. pressed, and she just raised an eyebrow as she looked over at him.

"Have you ever tried?"

He blinked and finally smirked, rubbing his neck.

"They've got to stop giving you good marks…it's making your head even bigger."

"It's not the perfect marks, M. It's my horns. They add a few inches," she said nonchalantly, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey."

She looked over at him again as he tilted his head.

"What are you up to after dinner? I mean, can't promise my dad won't have me locked up somewhere, but if not…"

There was a pop, and though M didn't seem to hear it, Amber froze. She knew what that sound was.

Kids screamed as a flash of light went off in the hall, and for a few moments, there was panic as they went running off in different directions or into classrooms. Amber was shocked when she saw her brother standing there, steadying himself up against a wall. Part of her was immediately excited to see him, but a bigger part was horrified. She was on thin ice as it was! If Marty III heard about this…

"Theo, what are you _doing_ here?" she demanded, having reached her brother. M. followed, equally confused but seemingly interested. Theo winced as he looked around at the few kids left in the hallway regarding him and Amber with angry or confused looks.

"Amber…"

"You're going to get me into trouble!" she accused, suddenly angry. Theo bit his lip and looked back at her.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" he asked, and Amber's flash of anger faded as she picked up on how anxious he was.

"Tay, what's going on?"

He looked conflicted, but he finally sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's Mom and Dad, Ams. They're missing."

* * *

"A parasite? Like…a tick? Or a leech?"

M. was confused as he sat on Amber's bed listening. He still felt weird about being in her bedroom, but to be fair there weren't a whole lot of private places in the school and her brother was in here too, so it wasn't like it was just him. The two siblings looked over at him, confused.

"I don't know what it is," Theo finally admitted. "But Mom and Dad left with some old Healer guy to fix the hole in Banishment and then never came back."

Amber's expression was hard to read as she studied her brother.

"It's affecting you, isn't it?" she finally asked, and Theo glanced away.

"Not too bad, Amber. Not as bad as Tolan, or Pippa…"

"We have to find Mom and Dad. Then we'll just have to fix the hole ourselves," she said decidedly, and Theo looked up and shook his head.

"Not you, Amber. You're staying here in Ninjago, where it can't affect you."

"Of course I'm coming! They're my parents too!" she argued, and Theo raised his voice as well.

"We'll get it figured out! Just stay here and go to class, ok? I'll give grandpa a call when everything's back to normal and it's safe for you to come visit…"

"If _you're_ going after them, I am too!" Amber said, her eyes flashing. "And I already know that you're going after them—you wouldn't have bothered to come tell me about it if you weren't. But I'm not going to sit here and go to class when there's a chance that I'll never see any of you again!"

"You aren't coming, Amber. I won't let you."

Theo's tone was severe, and M. shifted on the bed. Amber didn't seem intimidated though. She just scoffed.

"I'm stronger than you are, Tay. I'd like to see you try and stop me."

"Amber…" M. cut in, and the siblings glanced over as if just remembering that he was in there too. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

"It's just…you know if you leave now, even for a couple days…"

"This is my family, M!" she snapped back, and Theo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to your friend, Amber. It's going to be fine, and I'll come see you after…"

"_NO!_ I'm coming! There's nothing else to _say_ about it. Now _shut up_ before I decide to go without _you!"_

Silence fell and Theo dry-washed his face. M. stood angrily.

"What did you expect her to say?" he finally muttered. "Why'd you even come to tell her if you didn't want her to come?"

Theo turned to give M. a withering look, and Amber spoke up.

"He had to. We made a pact."

M. just scoffed.

"What kind of pact?"

Amber looked to see if Theo was going to answer, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Our parents aren't always the most open to us about stuff," she explained. "So when Theo and I were younger, we made a pact that we would be open with each other. No matter what."

"Ams, I told you because I didn't want you to have to wonder in case something goes wrong. But I need you to stay here. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you."

She looked back at her brother. Theo had a haunted look that seemed to be hanging on him, but she didn't know if it was from the parasite or what he felt like he had to do.

"And if something happens to _you?_" she demanded. "You think it's gonna be easier for me to get over it, knowing I could have gone with you to help?"

"You have your dancing, and you have Grandpa. It would be…"

"I already told you to shut up, Theo. I'm coming too, so either you let me go with _you_ or I will go by myself."

Before Theo could answer, M. broke in.

"But…"

Amber whirled on him. She looked surprised by the sadness in his expression, and he fidgeted.

"But what if you can't come back, Amber? Like I get that this whole thing is pretty serious and it seems pretty life and death but what if it isn't as bad as all that? It's stupid, but with everything that's happened…"

He trailed off and dropped his gaze as he shrugged.

"If you leave now you might not be allowed to come back to the school. Is that worth it? Especially if everything with your parents is just going to work itself out anyway?"

M. had a point, and Amber hated that. She hated that everything always had to be so _complicated. _ She wanted to yell at him, but deep down she knew that he didn't understand. How could he? Marty Openheimer V, who's biggest problems revolved around whether he wanted to run a dance school someday. He knew nothing of coups and Alchemists and mysterious forces draining the aura out of a realm. And as much as the thought of getting kicked out of Marty Openheimer's school of performing arts haunted her, losing her parents and brother was a far worse option.

"It's my _family._"

It's all she could think of to say, and his expression clouded. She knew he was angry.

"Then maybe I could help…" M. started.

"No."

Amber and Theo spoke at the same time, and the Openheimer glared. He looked like he had been expecting the answer, though, and he finally scoffed and headed to the door.

"I'm late for Music Theory," he muttered, and Amber winced a little as the door slammed closed. Theo sighed and tried one last time.

"Ams…"

"I don't need to pack anything. We can leave now."

She took in Theo's tired look and her expression hardened with resolve.

"And I'm doing the transporting."

Before her brother had a chance to argue, she grabbed his arm. A few moments later there was a flash, and then they were gone.

29

"Tol…what are you doing here?"

Syn hugged her husband as he came into the tent, and she was surprised when he held on to her for longer than usual. Syn pulled back, obviously worried as she searched his face.

"Where's Theodynn? I thought you were supposed to keep track of him to make sure that he didn't…"

Syn trailed off when she saw Tolan's expression and she shook her head.

"Tol…he can't go after them. He's still a kid!"

"Where's Pip?" Tolan asked softly, looking for his daughter. Syn bit her lip as she realized.

"You're going with him, aren't you?"

The guard didn't answer as he went into the back of the tent. He was relieved to see that Pippa was awake, braiding some kind of basket. Hershel wasn't there, and Tolan couldn't help but figure that was better. Pippa looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Dad!"

She stood and he could see that she was trying to unsheathe her sword so she could attack before he reached her. Syn had followed Tolan into the back, and she shook her head.

"_Not_ in the tent, Pippa!"

For a moment, it felt like it always had. Tolan could almost pretend that nothing life-threatening was happening…that he was spending the day at Hershel's before he headed back to the fortress. But then the feeling came again, and Pippa sagged a little on her way to her father. Tolan ignored the pain in his chest as he lifted Pippa and pulled her in for a hug. Neither he or Pip were usually the hugging type, but in this moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid on his shoulder.

"You listen to Hershel, 'k Fluff?" he murmured, and Pippa nodded.

"I'm coming too, Tolan."

He turned to face his wife.

"It'll be dangerous, Syn," he warned, and she met his eye evenly.

"I can handle it."

He wasn't one to argue with her once she had decided what she wanted. Pippa lifted up her head to look at her mother.

"Where are you going?"

The child's voice was tired, and Tolan rubbed her fluffy hair.

"We're gonna go look for something to help you feel better. You're gonna stay with Hershel till we get back."

"K," she mumbled. Tolan held her for a moment longer before putting her back down on the mat. Syn wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek, and Pippa grimaced.

"Ew, Mom…no kissing…" she groused, and Syn chuckled as she pinched her daughter's cheek.

"Don't be sassy with your Uncle, alright? If he asks you to do something, you do it right away."

Pippa nodded her understanding, and Syn kissed her again before standing to go.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Pippa said as she picked up her basket. She didn't seem too worried about her parents…but then again, she had never had a reason to be worried about them.

"Bye Fluff," Tolan said softly while Syn said "I love you, Pippa."

Then they left to the front of the tent again. Syn stopped only long enough to grab her sword and tie it around her waist before looking up at Tolan. His expression was hard to read.

"Do we tell Hershel?" he finally asked.

"No."

He looked at Syn in surprise.

"If he knew he would insist on coming as well."

"Maybe that would be a good thing, Syn. We could use the help."

"You heard what Pazzol said. Besides…if he comes with us,who's going to stay with Pippa?"

Tolan sighed and finally shrugged.

"He's gonna be mad."

"He'll be fine, as long as we come back safe," Syn argued, though her expression wasn't as sure as her tone. Tolan gave her a long look before holding the door open for her.

"Then I guess we better come back safe."

* * *

"You mean none of you even knows where the Isle of Ancients _is?"_

Amber glowered at the three other people in the room, arms crossed. Theo sighed.

"He said it was off the west coast…"

"The whole_ ocean_ is off the west coast, Theo! How are we going to find them in time if we don't know where we're going! It's already going to take long enough on hoofer because we don't have Dad's dragon."

"We can transport to a closer destination," he pointed out, but she just scowled.

"_I_ can transport. You're better off not spending any more power than you have to…"

"I'm fine!"

"It doesn't really matter if neither of you even knows where you're transporting _to,"_ Tolan pointed out dryly. Amber looked over to glare, but Theo just moaned and rubbed at his face.

"This is ridiculous. They should have never gone in the first place. If that stupid Healer knew how to fix it he should have just fixed it…"

"The Healer."

It was Syn who spoke, seeming lost in thought. Everyone glanced over at her as she chewed her lip.

"Pazzol is an Ancient…that's how he knows where the Isle is. He said he tried to talk another Healer into coming with him…a healer who probably also knows where the Island is."

"That's right," Tolan remembered, leaning forward. "But I can't remember what he said the other guy's name was."

"Imgloss."

Syn's expression darkened with remembrance, and Tolan thought for a moment.

"I think I know that guy…short? Weird eyebrows? He lives in the south; I had to go to him for salve when I lived down there." He studied Syn's face. "I take it you two have met?"

"Briefly. He was there when Hershel was named Master Healer."

"You don't like him."

"He's not very likable," Syn sniffed, but she didn't explain more. Amber fixed her with a long look.

"But do you think he would tell us where the Island was?"

Syn shrugged, but then she shook her head.

"Maybe we should try someone else. Another healer."

"Do you know of any other Healers that would know about the Isle of the Ancients?" Theo asked, and Syn exhaled.

"You'd think if they were _Healers_ they would know about something like that," she muttered, and Tolan shrugged.

"You and Hersh are Healers, and you didn't know anything about it."

"We're going to see him."

It was Amber who cut in, scowling at them.

"If he knows where my parents could be, then we're going to talk to him. We'll have to go by Hoofer; Theo and I can't transport where we've never been. You'll have to lead the way, Tolan."

Tolan raised an eyebrow at the authority in her voice and glanced over at Theo.

"I was wondering if we should let your kid sister come, but it looks like she knows what she's doing…"

"Shut up, Tolan. Amber's only coming because she threatened to go without me if I didn't let her," Theo muttered, though he gave his sister a serious look. She rolled her eyes but let her brother take charge.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to the Island. This problem is only going to get worse."

"And if we can't convince the old Healer to help us?" Syn asked, her bitter tone making it sound like that was a possibility. Theo glared at the desk in front of him, his expression surprisingly dark.

"He'll help us. He's not going to have a choice."

* * *

Hershel made it back with the herbs he had collected. He hadn't meant to take so long, but he had hoped that the herbs would help keep him and Pip energized until Pazzol made it back. Which, he was hoping would happen very soon. He pushed his way into the tent to see an exhausted-looking Pippa sitting on a mat, a half-made basket sitting next to her. She looked up at him and when she spoke it was soft and tired.

"Heya, Uncle Hershel…"

He frowned and sat the herbs down so he could come over to check her over.

"Where's your mother?"

"She said she was gonna go find something to help…" the child mumbled, and Hershel guided her down into laying position. He clenched his jaw as he put a hand on her chest and head, a gesture that was becoming all too familiar. A moment later she breathed deeply, perking up a little bit as Hershel sagged.

"Uncle Hershel?"

He sighed and sat down next to her, moving the basket.

"Yeah, Pip?"

"Am I dying?"

He blinked in surprise, but Pippa was fixing him with a long look.

"No, Pippa. You aren't dying."

"Then why is everyone so scared?"

Hershel brushed hair out of her face.

"We're gonna get everything fixed, Pippa. Then people won't be scared anymore."

She fell silent and finally sighed.

"If I can be your apprentice, I promise I'll try really hard not to die."

His hand froze on her little head, and he found that his throat suddenly constricted. He finally swallowed and shook his head.

"Try to get some sleep, Pippa. You're going to be fine. You'll see."

It didn't take long for the child to drift off, but despite his exhaustion, Hershel was awake for many more hours after that.

* * *

Dawn was still a few hours off by the time the small group had reached the point in the Vargall Peaks where they had to leave their hoofers. Amber had drifted off, her arms hugging Theo on the back of Dragon. She perked up as he shook her gently.

"C'mon, Ams. We have to walk the rest of the way."

She nodded her understanding and let him help her off Dragon. A few feet away, Tolan and Syn were standing as the bodyguard tied his own hoofer up to a dead tree of some kind. Theo didn't bother; Dragon never wandered.

"How much farther?" Theo was asking, and Tolan glanced at the mountain path.

"He's a ways up there. Dude sure likes his privacy, that's all I gotta say."

They fell into line and headed up the scraggly peaks. Tolan went first, katana drawn, with Syn close behind him. Theo and Amber walked side by side behind them.

"Do you think they're ok?"

Amber's voice was quiet and Theodynn glanced down at her.

"Mom and Dad?" he asked, and she nodded. He gave her a little smile.

"They're probably just not strong enough to fix the hole on their own but they don't want to come ask us to help them. They'll be mad when we show up, but then we can help them and all of us can finally go back home."

"Do you really believe that?"

Theo's smile faded at her cynical tone and he grabbed one of her horns.

"Yeah. I do. C'mon, Tolan's getting ahead of us."

It was longer than Amber had expected, but not too horrible. Eventually she could make out a stone-colored tent strewn between sloping mountain sides. There were runes painted on the cloth, and she could feel _something_ coming off of it. It was definitely a Healer's tent.

Tolan had stopped outside the front of the tent, seemingly unsure of what to do. Theo didn't have the same hesitation as he pushed through the tent.

"Imgloss? Is there someone named Imgloss who lives here?"

The tent was dark and he frowned as he searched it. Tolan had come in right after him, grabbing his arm in annoyance.

"You can't just _barge_ into someone's tent, Kid! Someone could attack you…"

"In the very least."

The irritated voice echoed around them, and Amber scowled from her place next to Theo. She and Syn had entered in time to see the short Healer come into the front of his tent, one hand glowing to illuminate his furious expression.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We need information," Theo said, seemingly unaffected by the crippling stare. "Where is the Isle of the Ancients located?"

Imgloss's eyebrows rose, interest in Theo's inquiry cutting off whatever other chastisement he had been planning.

"You seek the Isle? Whatever for?"

"We have to stop the parasite," Amber cut in, and the Healer's eyes picked her out in the darkness. His eyes glittered with interest.

"The little Xinta…"

Theo stepped in front of his sister, expression hard.

"Pazzol said that he came to ask for your help and you wouldn't. So my parents had to go with him instead and now they're missing! I…"

"Pazzol?" Imgloss asked, and then scoffed as he shook his head. "I haven't talked to that self-righteous geezer in months. If you've come to accuse me and waste my time…"

"Hershel said he sent you a summons," Syn cut in, though the diminutive Healer's words had sent a spark of fear into all of them. "You didn't respond to that either."

"Ah yes. The summons." Imgloss gestured to where a scroll was sitting, still unopened. "Master Healer or not, _I_ am not about to cater to the whims of a mere boy…"

"He's been Master Healer for ten years now!" Syn argued, and Imgloss rolled his eyes.

"Like I said…he's a _boy._ There's…"

"People are going to die!" Theo cut in, furious. "The parasite is draining the realm dry and you don't even care! There are dragons and oni children who are going to die unless you…"

"Dragons?" Imgloss looked interested. "How interesting…I was unaware that it was so widespread."

"Pazzol said he told you…" Syn started, but then Tolan spoke up.

"He lied, didn't he?"

Everyone turned to him, but Tolan's expression was grave.

"He didn't come to talk with you. He knew all about this parasite and exactly what we had to do to fix it. He claimed he asked for help…but he must have lied. He wanted Keyda and Cole to go with him the whole time…that was his plan."

Imgloss studied the guard for a few moments and finally spoke.

"I cannot say what Pazzol is up to. But it is true he never spoke to me about this problem. I noticed the stirrings of course, and I sent a reluctant communication to Pazzol. I never had a response."

"So you were just going to leave it?" Theo asked angrily. He wasn't sure what was going on, but from what he could tell it sounded like his parents had walked right into some kind of trap, and that made him worry all the more.

"Of course not. If it got to the point that it affected me directly, I would have intervened," Imgloss said nonchalantly. Not surprisingly, this only made Theo angrier.

"You…"

"Tell us how to get to the Isle of the Ancients."

Amber cut in, grabbing Theo's arm as she fixed the Healer with a look. Imgloss's expression was condescending, but she met his eye as she continued.

"We just need to know how to get there. Then we'll leave. Do you know how to get there or not?"

There was a slight smile on the Healer's face now…one that made everyone wary.

"Of course I do. But such information is costly. It will come at a high price…"

"A price?! The fate of the realm is relying on it!" Theo spluttered. Tolan sighed.

"These Healers…always a price with them."

"What kind of price?" Amber asked, and Imgloss fixed her with a look.

"Do you know what one of the most sought-after relics was during the Baron's reign?"

Everyone blinked at the change of topic. When nobody answered Imgloss continued.

"History taught us that great power resides in the horns of Xinta…but though Shazier found many old horns, there was no power left in them. However, one as fresh as yours would hold quite a lot of power…."

Amber went cold with dread, and she didn't even fight back as Theo shoved her behind him.

_"If you touch her…"_

"Calm down," Imgloss snapped, glaring at the group. Theo's fists had lit up and Tolan and Syn had both drawn their weapons. The Healer shook his head. "You came to _me_ for help, remember. I should at least be able to name the price for such help without being attacked."

"You shoulda known we'd say no to that. Honestly, why can't you people ask for a price we're _willing_ to pay?" Tolan asked dryly. Imgloss gave the guard a withering look.

"You're asking me to disclose guarded information to a group of children entertaining heroic deeds. You'll never survive the island, even if you did miraculously manage to find it."

That made everyone's blood run cold, but Syn just narrowed her eyes.

"If we won't survive it anyway, then why not tell us how to get there? Then you won't have to worry about the secret getting out."

"I'm hardly worried about the secret getting out!" Imgloss said, rolling his eyes. "But I have information no one else does, hmmm? I shouldn't have to give it out for free."

Theo narrowed his eyes. In a way, the Healer reminded him of Ottan. But Imgloss had a darker light in his eye…and no doubt all the prices he named would be as bad as his original thought. The heir shuddered at the thought of the short Oni coming anywhere near his sister and her horns.

"If you don't tell _us, _then _you're _just going to end up having to go to the island yourself to fix the problem!" Amber argued from her place behind Theo, but Imgloss scoffed.

"Hardly. If Pazzol really is there now, he can solve the problem himself. You lot really are wasting yours and my time…now, _get out."_

"He's got our parents!" Amber argued, pushing past Theo. Her brother grabbed her arm but her eyes lit up in rage and desperation. "Please…there's got to be some way to convince you to help us!"

Imgloss rolled his eyes again, but he didn't move to kick them out again. His gaze flicked across the figures in the room, coming to a rest on Syn.

"You…." He started, and Tolan immediately shifted in front of his wife. The Healer continued. "You're always with the Master Healer boy. You lived with Archtivus…"

"Yes," Syn admitted cautiously. Imgloss's eyes lit up with interest.

"You would know, then. Archtivus was trusted with a black chest. Small, with red runes carved into it."

Syn's expression clouded.

"I know the one," she admitted, and Imgloss smiled.

"Bring me that chest, and I will tell you where the Island is."

"Tell us first."

Tolan's tone was serious as he studied the Healer.

"Tell us where the Island is and what we need to know to survive it. When we get back, we'll get you that chest. Otherwise, we might as well search the coast ourselves."

The Healer's gaze fell on the guard and he shook his head.

"I remember you as well…the boy with the heartburn. Tuayata root can have some very nasty side effects, hmmm?"

Syn stiffened and Tolan's grip tightened on his katana at the Healer's patronizing tone. Theo finally stepped closer to the Healer.

"Stop it. Tolan's right; you can have your prize if we make it out of the island alive. Makes you a little more likely to give us good advice."

"And how do I know you'll bring it to me afterward?" Imgloss asked dryly. Amber glared.

"We know better than to stay in debt to a Healer," she pointed out, and the Ancient Oni actually cracked a smile at her.

"Mmm…then someone's taught you well."

They waited a moment and finally the Healer sighed and began rifling through things until he came upon a faded parchment scroll. He went to hand it to Tolan. The guard blinked and accepted it, and Imgloss made eye contact with Syn.

"The black chest. Bring it to me the day you get home, no later. Or there will be consequences."

Her expression hardened but she nodded once and Tolan opened the scroll.

"It's a map of the realm," he realized, and Imgloss nodded.

"You can see the Isle off of the West Coast. As far as hints or tips, I'm afraid all I can say is keep your wits about you."

"How do we ask for help once we get there?" Amber pressed, but Imgloss was already shooing them from his tent.

"It will all make sense when you get there. Just remember to keep close to one another if you have any hope of all making it out alive. Now get out!"

They finally left, scroll in tow. The door flap closed behind him and Theo took the map from Tolan.

"Think he was lying?" he finally asked, and Amber scanned the small island drawn off the coast of the Western Province.

"One way to find out."

30

Amber stared up at the stars, lost in thought. They had studied the map and formed a plan of action. The fastest route would have been to transport to the Western Fortress, as it was the closest place that Amber and Theo had a personal connection with. However, Amber didn't like the thought of Theo transporting anywhere; though he claimed he was fine she knew he looked more tired than usual. After making it back to their hoofers, Tolan had decided it would be best to set up camp to get some sleep.

There was a scraping sound mixing with the crackling of the fire. Amber rolled over and could see Tolan sharpening one of his katanas by the light of the flames. Syn and Theo were sleeping nearby, but the guard had insisted on staying up; they were still close enough to the Varghall peaks that he didn't want a pack of sniffers sneaking up on them. Amber watched for a few minutes and finally pushed herself up to seating position.

"Get to sleep. It'll be a long journey tomorrow.

Tolan didn't even look up from his sharpening as he spoke. Amber shrugged in reply.

"I fell asleep on the way here. Besides…I'm always out of whack coming from Ninjago. Time difference and all."

Tolan scoffed like he didn't believe her, but didn't try to press her to go back to sleep. Amber wrapped her arms around her knees and stared into the fire as her mind raced through everything. It was in the quiet moments that your fears could really prey on you, she realized. Her mind was filled with anxiety for everything from the safety of her parents to her acceptance back into the school of dance to the fact that she was sure Theodynn looked gaunter than normal. She heard Tolan sigh and Amber could tell by the feelings in the air that she wasn't the only one fear was preying on.

"You're scared," she found herself saying. Tolan finally looked up at her, meeting her eye with an unreadable expression. She continued softly. "Do you…do you think Imgloss was lying? Or the other guy?"

"Dunno," Tolan said honestly, finally putting the whetstone away and sheathing his weapon. "They can't both be telling the truth at any rate. I'm less inclined to believe Pazzol; it seemed strange to me for him to show up with answers at the exact moment everyone started asking them."

Amber let that sink in and sighed.

"What if he's hurt my parents?"

"I know you haven't really seen them in action, Dandy, but Cole and Keyda aren't exactly pushovers. If he's hurt them, they didn't make it easy for him."

Amber wasn't sure whether to feel better or worse about that, though she bristled at the nickname out of habit. Tolan often called her Dandy, short for Dandelion, poking fun at her skin color. It wasn't the worst name she had been called over the years, but it bothered her that he insisted on calling her and her brother things they didn't like. Theodynn used to yell at him, but then eventually her brother had stopped making such a big deal over it.

_Tolan gets snarky sometimes,_ Theo had told her. _But I've decided he's usually the meanest when he's afraid or unsure._

Amber figured she could give the rude bodyguard a break, given the levels of fear that she was picking up on.

"Theo told me about Pippa," she offered. When she felt the fear surge, she knew she had found the root cause of Tolan's anxiety.

"Pip's gonna be fine. Hersh is taking care of her. Man might be a stick in the mud, but he's got powers and he knows how to use them. He'll take care of her."

"That's why you wanted to come, isn't it? Because you wanted to make sure this problem gets fixed so Pippa will be alright."

Tolan was silent for a moment and then he scoffed.

"I came because that fool brother of yours was going to go on this crazy rescue mission on his own. Your whole family has a problem, you know. Just can't help throwing yourselves into danger."

"We do not _throw_ ourselves into danger!" she snapped, becoming angry. Tolan didn't answer and she raised her voice a little. "When Theo and I got kidnapped ten years ago, you can hardly say we threw ourselves into it!"

Tolan looked away, his brow furrowing. She expected to sense anger, or even annoyance. She was surprised when she picked up on guilt.

"You really need to get some sleep," he muttered, and she huffed, looking back to the fire in front of her.

"So do you. Theodynn said that you were supposed to wake him up to take over for you so you could get some sleep too.

"Freak needs his rest," Tolan argued, and Amber's eyes flashed.

"Don't call him that."

She couldn't help but look at where Theo was sleeping next to her. His long frame was stretched out like a shield, blocking her from whatever could be lurking on the outside of the circle of light from the fire. His mouth was opened slightly, a trait that Amber was pretty sure he got from their Dad. Theo looked the same as always, except that she could see that there were dark circles forming under his eyes.

"Maybe I should keep watch," she found herself saying, looking back at where the Guard was staring blankly into the distance. "You two are the ones that this whole parasite thing is affecting anyways. You probably need the most rest out of us."

Tolan's eyes flicked over to her, and when he spoke it sounded almost like he was talking to himself.

"You aren't that much older than Pip…so why is she wiped out and you're hardly affected at all?"

Amber blinked, not sure why Tolan's question sounded like an accusation.

"I don't know," she finally said. "Xinta don't get sick…"

"This isn't a _sickness,"_ Tolan argued, though his expression went blank again as he looked back out at where the horizon was lightening subtly. "But the old guy did say you would be safe in that other realm…especially since you weren't born here."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Amber asked hotly, and Tolan just scoffed.

"I dunno. When we finally track him down, why don't you ask him?"

Silence fell again. Amber wasn't sure when she fell back asleep, but the next thing she knew she was waking up in Theo's arms. She blinked and realized that he was holding her on the back of his Hoofer. She twisted around to frown up at him.

"How long have we been travelling?" she demanded, and he looked down to smile softly.

"Not even an hour, Ams. You haven't missed anything, I promise."

"You should have woken me," she grumbled, but she couldn't help but snuggle back into her brother's comforting hold. Part of her hated it when Theo babied her, but at the moment she was grudgingly grateful for the feeling of security. Her eyelids were drooping again, and she tried to talk to keep herself from drifting off.

"What's the plan? Where we headed?"

"Hoofers can't go over the mountains, and Tolan won't let us transport ever since you got him all paranoid about how much power that uses," Theo explained. "So we're going to have to go up and around the mountains and then head west until we hit the coast."

She sighed.

"That's so out of the way…we have to get there faster than that! Who knows what that Kook's done with our parents?"

She felt Theo's arm tighten around her slightly.

"They're gonna be fine, Ams. They're fine."

* * *

M. picked at his food. His father was late to their dinner appointment today, and he had a feeling he knew why. When the door to the office finally did open, he turned and was surprised to see both his father and his grandfather come into the room.

"M, the school is buzzing with…" Marty IV began, but then the eldest Marty cut in with "Amber's missing. Do you have any idea where she would have gone?"

M's expression didn't change as he turned back to his picked-over salad.

"Dunno."

The Headmaster gestured to his son in a "this-is-what-I've-been-talking-about" sort of way and M's grandfather sighed as he came over to sit next to his grandson.

"From the reports we're getting, Amber's brother flashed into the school unannounced. But when we tried to track her down to talk about the trespassing issue, it seems they've both disappeared again. Several students have already admitted to seeing you with them. Can you tell us what's going on?"

M glared at his food and Marty IV scoffed as he came to sit at his desk.

"It's obvious what's going on. She couldn't handle the pressure and she's quit, just like her…"

"She didn't quit."

M's tone was hard, and he refused to look up at either of them as he spoke.

"Her brother came to tell her that there was some kind of family emergency and she left with him to sort it out. I dunno where exactly they went or when she'll be back but she didn't _quit_ and she will come back!"

"She'll hardly be welcome if she dares," the Headmaster snapped, and M. finally looked up. He wasn't glaring at his father, however. Instead, he was looking at Marty III in a pleading way.

"It'll only be a few days at the most, Gramps…and it's an emergency. Surely you won't…"

"I'm sorry, M." The man with the snowy hair gave a sigh. "I know it doesn't seem fair, but I actually just had a discussion with Amber about how she cannot leave whenever she likes. In treating her the same as any other student, then we cannot give her special treatment even in these…"

"You've _never_ treated her like any other student!" M. yelled, suddenly getting to his feet as he yelled at both of the Marty's. "You've always treated her like some freak from some disappointing family. Dad didn't want her here at all, and you just act like she's some _reform project!_ I cannot _believe_ you told her she had to pick between her family and dancing! She's the most dedicated student in the school and you _know that!"_

"M! That is quite enough! You have no right to speak to me or your Grandfather in that tone! If you are going to…"

But M was ignoring his father's reprimands as he stormed off towards the door. Both Marty's seemed upset by M.'s reaction, but Marty III was the closest to him. He grabbed M's arm.

"Now, M…you realize that when you act this way it makes us more suspicious of her and the effect she's had on you," his grandfather chided quietly, but M. just ripped his arm out of Marty's grasp.

"Yeah, some effect. For the first time in years, I didn't _hate_ dancing quite so much!" he snapped back, and his Grandfather looked shocked. M. didn't wait around to hear what his dad had to yell at him after that; the office door slammed closed and he made a beeline for the nearest school exit.

* * *

"Eat up, Theo-boy," Syn teased, rubbing the teen's hair after handing him a loaf. Theo smiled up at her and accepted the food as the woman took a seat next to him. She studied him for a moment and finally shook her head.

"You need a haircut," she tutted, and Theo's smile faded as he looked away.

"I know. My Mom said she would cut it when she got back."

Syn's own smile disappeared as she realized.

"I'm sorry, Theo. But we'll get your parents back…we just have to get there."

He gave her a half-smile and nodded, but his mind was obviously far away. After a few minutes of eating in silence, he finally looked over at the curly-headed woman.

"I really don't know what we're headed towards, Syn," he admitted. "You…you don't have to come with us. I mean, if I had my way Tolan and Amber wouldn't even be…"

"No way, Theodynn. I've been taking care of you since you were a tiny thing…you think I'd let you off the hook just cuz you're taller than me now?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"But…but what if I'm leading us all to something terrible?" he finally asked quietly. "I'm responsible for so much already, I don't know what I'll do if you all get hurt too. I mean, what if you and Tol don't come back? Pippa would…."

"We're doing this _for_ Pippa," Syn cut in, grabbing his arm. "For her and your parents and _you._ You aren't fooling anyone, Theo…that parasite or whatever is affecting you."

Theo sighed and finished the last of his loaf. He looked over at where Tolan and Amber were watering the hoofers.

"I'm surprised Tolan let you come," he murmured, and Syn frowned when she realized he was avoiding the subject. But she looked over at her husband and her expression softened.

"You know, we just got to a point where we realized that arguing with each other was fruitless. I told him I was coming, and he knew that he wasn't going to talk me out of it, so here I am."

Theo nodded, but he grimaced as he felt the twinge inside. Syn noticed and shook her head.

"Here, I have some tea…" she started, but Theo shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt, Auntie Syn. It just feels…weird."

Her look of concern didn't fade as she studied him and then turned to look at where Amber was talking to Dragon.

"Amber doesn't seem affected by it," she pointed out, and Theo nodded.

"I hope she isn't. It's bad enough knowing…"

He trailed off and sighed. Syn went to ask him to elaborate, but Amber was already coming back over.

"The Hoofers are ready, Tay. I think we should head out," she said, and he nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

"Alright. Let's go."


	11. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 11

31

The long walk helped the anger fade, leaving M. feeling stupid instead. But he couldn't go back to the school…not yet. The thought of facing his father and grandfather made him shudder.

He turned down another cobblestone path and rubbed his neck as he caught sight of the house. He finally shook his head and headed down the street towards it. What did he really have to lose?

M. rang the bell and bounced on his heels a few moments, hoping that the performer was home. Amber had mentioned that her Grandfather couldn't get around as easily as he used to, so maybe he would…

The door opened and Lou poked his greyed head out. He caught sight of M. and his bushy eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't Marty the fifth…"

"M. You can just call me M., sir. Everyone does…even my family," the young Openheimer cut in quietly. Lou nodded his understanding, his eyes scanning the street behind the young teen.

"Amber's not with me," M. finally admitted awkwardly. "It's…uh…it's just me."

"Ah," Lou said, looking confused but polite. "Well…would you like to come in?"

M. sighed in both relief and insecurity and nodded. Lou held the door open and M. came into the house.

"Go take a seat, M. I'll go get some tea on."

The sandy-haired boy found a seat on the couch and sat stiffly. Lou had gone into the kitchen and M. stared at his knees, color rising up his neck. What was he doing here? And why _here?_

Lou had the same question as he came back in and lowered himself into a seat.

"What brings you here, M? Is everything alright?"

M. blinked and then looked up at Lou.

"I just…I had nowhere else to go."

The elderly performer studied him a moment and then leaned forward.

"Has something happened? Do you need me to call your Grandfather? Or your father…"

"No! I mean…they're the reason I…"

M. trailed off and understanding registered in Lou's face.

"Mmm, I see. I suppose it must be hard, when your whole life and family is tied up in the school. Perhaps you just needed somewhere to clear your mind?"

"I guess," M. muttered, looking back down at his hands. They sat in awkward silence for a moment and Lou shifted.

"Would you like to talk about anything? I know I'm just the old washed up performer related to you friend, but…"

"I can't do it anymore."

Lou blinked at M.'s firm tone, which seemed strange coming from a boy with such an unsure expression. M. pressed on.

"The expectation, the pressure…I never minded dancing when I was younger but now it's just so hard. Everything has to be perfect…and I just…I can't do it anymore."

The tea whistle sounded in the other room and Lou glanced over.

"Excuse me a moment," he murmured, and M. had a sudden feeling of panic that Lou would call his grandfather after all. But after a few more minutes Lou returned with a tray of tea.

"Have you talked to your grandfather about this? About how you feel?"

M. gave a miserable shrug.

"How can I? He's been the most excited for my future. Sure, my father's dead set on it as well, but for him it's more the 'Openheimer image', you know? But Gramps has always been there cheering _me_ on…excited for _me._ I can't quit…but I can't keep doing this and I don't know what to do!"

Lou listened silently as he handed M. a steaming cup. The boy exhaled heavily as he looked down at it.

"Why come to me?" Lou finally asked.

M took a sip of tea and then cleared his throat. He didn't meet Lou's eyes when he finally spoke.

"Did…did it take you long to forgive him? When your son left?"

Lou's teacup froze on-route to his lips.

"If we're being honest…it was years before I even knew he had."

M. looked up at that.

"What do you mean? You had to know! What did you think when you showed up to all his performances and he wasn't there?"

Silence fell and Lou's expression became pained. M. bit his lip.

"…Didn't you go?"

"We meant to, Bev and I. But by the time the first performance came around Bev was in the hospital and we didn't want Cole to know. It was the first hospital stay…when we still thought she would get better. But it slowly got worse and Cole kept assuring us that he would rather not have the pressure of us coming to his performances and we just thought it was better that way."

"He didn't tell you? He was only in the school for two days…but he still wrote like he was going?"

Lou nodded, finally taking a sip of tea.

"We were none the wiser. In fact…Bev never knew."

M. fell silent.

"What happened?"

"She got to the point where the doctors admitted that there was nothing else to do. And we realized we had to tell him. I still remember writing that letter."

Lou's eyes were misty with the pain from his past and M. squirmed with the guilt of bringing it up. Lou didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"Cole came home upset. It makes sense why, of course…his own mother had been fading for a year and we never told him. He stayed by her side for those last few months, but then she passed. It was…it was so strange for me. Bev was everything…when she was gone, it was like I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't stand the thought of sitting at home without her there. In a way I got sucked into doing what I had always done. Dancing was suddenly everything in my life."

"What about your son? Is that when he told you he had left?"

Lou shook his head.

"Cole stayed another few weeks…I honestly don't remember much about them. I was never home…I rarely saw him. And then one day he told me that if I kept leaving, I would come home and he would be gone. The terrible thing is…I think it was still a few days before I even noticed he had left again."

"Did you try to find him?"

Lou sighed, staring down into his tea.

"I thought he had gone back to school. We never knew that Cole didn't want to be a dancer…sure, I knew he wasn't crazy about the school, but I still assumed it was his dream to dance. It never occurred to me that he would just…leave."

"Where did he even go?" Did he have family or something he stayed with?"

Lou scoffed and set his teacup aside.

"No family I know of…except my wife's brother, if he's even still alive. For all I know Cole was out foraging on his own, doing who knows what until he met up with that Sensei of his and those colorful ninja…"

"That's right! He was the black ninja, wasn't he?" M. remembered. "Funny how people seem to forget that when they talk about him…"

"There are those that remember, I suppose. Just not those involved with Marty Openheimer's School of Performing Arts."

M. finished the last of his tea and leaned back on the couch.

"But when you found out, you forgave him?"

"It wasn't something that needed to be forgiven, really. Though, I'll admit it was quite the shock! I suppose I didn't handle it well at first…but once I saw him in action I realized how happy he was…and how successful he was at it." Lou shrugged. "I hadn't seen him that happy in a long time."

The young Openheimer nodded to himself, but then he sighed.

"Thing is, I'm not really the fight-crime ninja type. I don't really know _what_ I'd do…"

"So you're thinking of running away?" Lou clarified, and M. chewed his lip before shrugging uncommittedly.

"It's the only thing I can think of. School wasn't half bad when Amber was there, but now that she's gonna be kicked out…"

"What?!"

Lou's tone was sharp and M. winced, looking up at him. Color rose up his neck and he put his tea cup down to explain.

"I…I guess you wouldn't know, huh? See, Amber's brother came to get her, about their parents going missing, right? But my grandpa and Dad are adamant that since she's broken school rules she won't be allowed to come back. I _told_ her not to go but…"

"Wait."

Lou held a hand out, his expression filled with concern.

"Cole and Keyda are missing?! And Theo has Amber now…what were they planning on doing? Have they gone to get help?"

M. swallowed at Lou's intense look.

"I…I don't know. It kinda sounded like they were going to go look for them on their own…"

Lou shook his head, muttering to himself as he tugged on his mustache. M. felt like he had let a secret out that was not supposed to be told.

"They didn't come tell you, then?" he finally asked, and Lou looked over with a haunted look.

"No, they did not. A terrible habit of my family, I'm afraid. I'm always the _last_ to _know."_

M.'s mind went to the story Amber had told him down in her history tunnel and was half-tempted to ask if Lou knew about any of that. He thought better of it and leaned forward.

"Can't you go after them or something?"

"I have no way to get to that realm, unfortunately. I can't do anything but sit here and worry…as I seem to continuously have to do."

"It really didn't sound like too big a deal. Theo just came to let Amber know and she insisted on going back with him to see her parents herself. Make sure everything was ok," M. tried. Lou looked at him dubiously and M. rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"The main problem isn't really the reason Amber left. It's that now that she has, I'm afraid she won't be allowed to come back. I mean, Gramps keeps pointing out that I have lots of friends and guess I do but it's like I can only be perfect little Marty Openheimer V with them. We can laugh and goof off and get through class but I don't have anyone that I can be _real_ with. But Amber… I could be real with Amber. And when my father and Gramps said that they weren't going to let her come back, I…I sorta flipped."

Lou still seemed to be processing everything, but he finally sighed and looked back over at the boy on his couch.

"We should give your grandfather a call, M. He and your father are no doubt worried about you…"

"Sure. They're probably worried that the longer I'm gone, the more hits the Openheimer name is going to take," M. muttered bitterly. Lou looked at him a long time and finally reached out to put a hand on M's knee.

"If you were running away, where would you go?"

M. became uncomfortable and shrugged.

"I dunno. Your son didn't have a destination in mind, and things worked out for him."

"Cole isn't really proud of the years he drifted, son. He claims that when Wu found and recruited him, he gave him a purpose…a way of life. Cole would admit to you that without that direction he could have ended up on a very different path."

"Then maybe I'll just keep going until I find _my_ direction!" M. argued, raising his voice as he looked back over at Lou. The Performer didn't say anything and the young teen glanced away. "I'm sorry. It's just…I don't want to do it anymore. But there's no way out…and I just want a way out. And I used to care that people would call me a coward or say that I was weak or that I'd ruin everything and I just don't care anymore! It's just too much pressure to _care!"_

M. was humiliated by how close to tears he was, and Lou tugged on his mustache, lost in thought.

"I can't tell you what to do with your life, young M. But I can say that I know that your Grandfather cares about you very much. It isn't fair to him and your father to make them worry the night away. Why don't you stay here tonight and take the time to think. I will give your Grandfather a call and tell him that you're safe and that he can come pick you up in the morning."

M. shook his head, but at the same time he didn't have any better options. Honestly, at this point the only other thing he could do is leave Lou's house and officially strike out on his own…but he had nowhere to go and nothing with him except the school uniform he was wearing. And now that he had had time to cool down from the fight, he realized with a niggle of guilt that his father and grandfather probably _were_ extremely worried.

"Ok," he finally mumbled, and Lou looked relieved that he agreed. He showed M. to his guest bedroom, which was really just Cole's old one.

"Why don't you lie down, M? I find that things generally look better in the morning."

M. nodded and the door clicked shut behind him. Rather than sit, he scanned the room. There were all sorts of little memorabilia on the shelves and dresser. Pictures, posters, trophies. There were even newer looking pictures and stuffed animals…no doubt left by Amber or her brother as they came to stay with their grandfather. He picked up a stuffed animal and realized it was a Hoofy…or whatever those weird horse-camels were called in Amber's realm.

After a few moments he wandered over to the trophies. He blinked in surprise as he looked over them; he had always had in his mind that Amber's father was a sub-par dancer, and that's why he had quit. He knew Cole was a poor singer, for instance. But these were all the same kinds of trophies that _he_ had won when he was a kid. He picked up a gold medal from off the dresser. It was caked in dust, but after staring at it a few moments, M. reached into his vest pocket and pulled out an identical—albeit worn-down—medal. He tried to imagine a little Cole winning it and holding it up proudly to his mom and dad, jumping up and down with joy. Surely that's what he did, right? Or did he come home and throw it onto the pile of other awards, silently biding his time until he could take flight? Was there a time that Amber's father had loved dancing, and it had just lost it's charm? M. realized that he really wanted to talk with Cole himself. They had chatted a little at the tournament, but that whole event had left M. filled with shock and awe and he hadn't had much chance to talk in detail with any of Amber's family. Now he wondered if he would ever get the chance, with her parents missing and all. A pang of fear set in as he was forced to wonder if he'd even ever see _Amber_ again.

M. pocketed his medal and set Cole's back in its spot on the dusty shelf before walking over to the bed. He hesitated a moment, but then he climbed in, uniform and all, and laid on the top of the covers as he stared at the ceiling. After a while his eyelids drooped and in his half-sleep stupor he heard the beginning of a phone conversation.

_"Hello, Marty? Yes…this is Lou. I'm fine, yes, I just wanted to let you know I have your grandson here. Yes…yes he mentioned that. He came over and he's safe; he's sleeping now but I knew you were probably worried…"_

The rest of the conversation was lost to M. as the youngest Openheimer finally drifted off to sleep.

32

He opened his eyes, but there was nothing to see. The world was black and the surface he was on was cold. He tried to think through the mind fog, and after a moment he realized he was holding a hand tightly in his own. He gave it a squeeze…Keyda. He was with Keyda. But…where were they?

Cole went to move and fear struck as he realized his limbs weren't behaving properly…his movements were sluggish and weak.

"Keyds?" he breathed, and his word seemed to stir up a breeze that rustled around them.

…_Not yet…_

The words didn't come from Keyda however. Instead they seemed to be whispered on the wind. There was something pressing on him then… a weight of comfort that seemed to numb the panic inside. He fought against it, but he was so tired. There was something he needed to remember…

_Three days, Dad_

Theo. If they didn't get back, Theo would come looking for them. How long had it been?

_Not yet_

The voice was stronger this time around, the numbing feeling flooding into his mind. Cole struggled a second longer, but then his head fell back as his breathing slowed. The breeze stilled, and then there was silence.

* * *

The yelling caused M. to bolt upright in bed. He blinked as he looked around the unfamiliar room, his mind trying in vain to remember where he was. After a moment he realized that the person yelling was his father, and horror flooded through him as the memories came back from the previous night.

"_I should have you arrested!"_

_ "Son, you need to calm down."_

M. swung his legs out of bed, heading to the door. His grandfather was here as well, then. A glance at the clock on the way out showed that it was still evening; it seemed that his father couldn't wait till morning after all.

M. pushed the doorway open to see three grown men standing at odds. Marty IV's face was almost purple with rage, while Marty III looked embarrassed. Lou stood calm and erect, but M. could tell by how stiff he was that the old performer was angry. The youngest Openheimer was flooded with guilt.

"Where is my son!? What have you done with him!?"

"Your son is sleeping…" Lou was trying to say, but at the padding of M's feet the three looked over. M. swallowed hard, running a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but his father had already pushed past Lou and was coming closer.

"Dad…"

"How _dare_ you. Of all the irresponsible, idiotic things…"

M. allowed his father to cart him back towards the door, but he shook his head.

"Don't blame Lou, Dad. I came to him…"

"And there's little wonder why," Marty IV said coldly, shooting Lou one last hateful look. The performer's jaw clenched and M. shot him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry," he tried, but his father pushed him through the front door, which then slammed closed. Lou sagged a little, his expression hard to read. Marty III sighed heavily and turned to his long-time friend.

"I'm sorry, Lou. When we realized he had left the school, we went a little frantic. And when Marty realized he was here, well…"

"I assumed you would be worried. That's why I called you," Lou said softly, and Marty III nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry about all this, Lou. I've no idea why M. came to you of all people."

"He wanted to talk about my son."

Marty III flinched a little, suddenly refusing to meet his friend's eye. The man with snowy hair seemed conflicted for a moment and finally looked up at Lou.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

Lou's expression hardened at the mistrust in Marty's voice.

"He asked why Cole ran away and I told him the story. He's upset, Marty. You and your son have put an awful lot of pressure on him…"

"M. will be fine!" Marty countered. "It's the same pressure I faced, Lou…and his father. It's true that it can be overwhelming at times, but M. will be fine. I appreciate you calling me…but I would have rather you didn't tell him about Cole."

Lou's expression became angry.

"Why not? What's wrong with telling him about my son? _He's_ the one who asked…"

"Because of what your son did, Lou. We cannot have M. become like Cole."

"So I should be ashamed of my own son?"

"Aren't you?"

Marty looked up at him again, and Lou was taken aback. He didn't say anything and Marty III cleared his throat.

"He gave up a legacy of generations, Lou…a legacy I was trying to help you repair by giving your granddaughter that scholarship. But now she's gone and quit as well and left me wondering if I should have bothered…"

"I am not ashamed of Cole."

Lou's voice was strong and Marty blinked.

"And Amber did not quit. Dancing is her passion…and she will return when she is able to. If she is not welcome back into the program, it will be because you and your son didn't want her back. It will not be because she quit."

"So you're aware she's left, then?" Marty's tone was defensive as well. "Then I guess you're already doing better than when Cole left…"

Lou's hand tightened on his cane and Marty shook his head.

"I remember seeing him at Bev's funeral, you know. I came up to talk with you, and you can imagine my surprise when you seemed under the impression that your son was still coming to my school. That you weren't even aware that he had given up after a mere two days. _Two days_…that's all the more effort he gave to Bev's and your legacy!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Lou asked quietly, and Marty threw one hand up.

"At Bev's funeral?! You were suffering enough, Lou. I couldn't bear to be the one to give you that kind of news. Your son should have told you; if he was going to quit, he could have at least had the courage to _tell_ you, rather than live a lie…"

"Has it ever occurred to you that he tried?"

Lou's voice cut in.

"I've relieved those days…_years._ I've picked them apart in my mind, trying to figure out if he left because of dancing or because of a destiny or because of _me._ And I realized that there were plenty of warning signs. Skipping practice, only performing half-heartedly, choosing the easiest dances he could that required the least amount of effort. He was just getting by…too afraid to say anything. Too afraid of what it would do to me and Bev if he told us the truth…"

"So he ran off and never told you," Marty said, his tone making it clear he thought such a decision was cowardly. Lou scoffed.

"Yes. And If I'm being honest with you, I'm seeing a lot of the same signs in your grandson…"

"If there are similarities it's because I allowed him to spend time with your granddaughter!"

"Amber?! You would blame M's unease on Amber? If anything, she's given him a reason to _stay, _Marty…."

"And why would you say that?!" Marty asked, drawing himself up to full height. Lou was hardly intimidated.

"Because he told me. But you don't have to take my word on it, on _any_ of it. Perhaps it's time you talked with M. yourself."

"I talk with my grandson all the time!" Marty snapped, and Lou sighed.

"I talked with my son too, Marty. That doesn't mean there weren't conversations we never had that we should have."

Marty III stared at him for a few moments and scoffed, turning to the door.

"Anyway, I do appreciate the call, Lou. But I suppose I don't expect to see you or your family again anytime soon…"

"Of course. I'm just glad that this time, he came somewhere safe."

Marty froze, turning to look at Lou one last time before leaving. But Lou was already heading back to his bedroom.

"You've been a friend a long time, Marty…and I've always had a lot of respect for you and the school. Perhaps that's why when you slander my son, I've never spoken up. But be assured, I'm speaking up now…my family is the most important thing in the world to me. Perhaps you and your son need to know where your priorities lie."

The bedroom door closed with a click, and Marty stared at it a few moments before finally turning to go.

* * *

"Should we ask Heavy Metal for help? Or any of the other leaders?"

Theo looked down at Amber and realized she was looking at the fortress in the distance. He glanced at it as well and finally sighed.

"They don't have powers, Ams. I can't risk putting everyone in danger by dragging them to a mysterious island. I don't even want _you_ to come."

"Shut up," she muttered, her eyes flashing. "You're going to need me."

"How do you know?" he asked dryly, and she looked back at him.

"I just do."

They continued another hour or so and finally reached the coast. Tolan carried the map at first, but it had become apparent as they went that Syn was the better navigator. She pulled out the wrinkled parchment now, scanning the inked coastline.

"See that stretch of land?" she finally asked, pointing at a small peninsula that jutted out into the water. Those with her nodded and she turned the map to show them.

"The island is right off of it. If we can get a boat or something, we can row to it."

"Row?" Amber asked, and Tolan turned to raise an eyebrow.

"How'd you think we were gonna get to an _island_, Dandy? Flying?"

She turned red and felt Theo's hand on her shoulder.

"Tol, you and I will go to a village and ask around for a boat. Syn and Amber, stay here and get some food going. I'm not sure when we'll get to eat again."

They let that sink in for a moment, and then Syn and Amber dismounted while Tolan and Theo headed off to the nearest fishing pier. Syn sighed and opened her satchel, pulling out various vegetables and tubers.

"You still have water in your canteen?" she asked, and Amber nodded. Syn pulled a dented pot from where it was tied to her bag. "Good. Put it in here and boil it for me, won't you?"

Amber did as she was told, and silence fell as Syn chopped the vegetables. Eventually the small stew was bubbling and Amber's stomach growled. Syn must have heard because she looked up from the map and smiled.

"We can eat our portions now, if you want."

"We should wait," Amber said coldly, staring at the stew. Syn shook her head and handed her an eating utensil.

"No, Amber. We really should eat now…knowing those boys, this will be licked clean before we get anything if they get ahold of it first."

Amber reluctantly accepted the spoon and she and Syn ate in silence. The curly headed woman sighed again and reached out to touch Amber's hand.

"I know you're scared, Amber. We all are."

"I know," Amber said defensively. She was _well aware_ of how everyone was feeling. That didn't make it any less scary, knowing that everyone else was also scared.

"You don't have to do this, Amber. We'll…"

"Why is it that no one thinks I can do this?" Amber snapped. "I'm stronger than Theo is…if anything, _he_ should be the one staying behind!"

"It's not that we don't think you can do it, Amber."

"Then what?!"

Syn looked away as she sighed.

"Maybe it's that we don't think you _should."_

The Healer was being surprisingly guarded and Amber felt color rising in her face.

"So you don't think you can trust me?! Is that it?!"

Syn winced and looked over, putting her hands up.

"No, that's not it at _all._ It's just that you and your brother have already been through so much, Amber. We don't want you getting hurt…"

"You don't have to protect me. _I_ have powers, you know," Amber said, wrapping her arms around her knees. She saw Syn flinch at that and felt a little guilty. Theo had always had such a good relationship with _everyone_. His bodyguard, the Master Healer and his sister, the other leaders…even the guards and servants at the fortress. But while everyone was so open with Theo, they treated Amber like…well, she wasn't even sure how to describe it. Like she was fragile…and the slightest thing would make her explode. She was ugly sure, but she wasn't _fragile._ She could handle herself fine. Of course, she had a feeling that Syn was only trying to comfort her, but Amber couldn't help but feel bitter at Syn's words. There was nothing comforting in this situation. They were on their own, about to go to some unknown island to save her parents from an unknown fate. Her heart ached suddenly; when was the last time she had spoken to them? What was the last thing she had said?

"Alright, we got a boat."

Amber turned in surprise to see Tolan and Theo trotting up. Theo looked tired, but excited…Tolan just looked irritated.

"We got an overpriced _dingy," _he corrected dryly. Theo ignored him as he dismounted from Dragon.

"They said we could use it. The only problem is, the people in the village claim they've been fishing in these waters for generations, and there isn't an island off of that jetty."

Silence fell as the group processed that. Amber finally spoke, her tone dark.

"Our parents went _somewhere._ And I intend to find them."

33

The air coming over the water was surprisingly cold, and Theo shivered. There was a feeling of unease that had settled in the pit of his stomach, but he was determined to keep up his normal optimistic demeanor. Tolan and Amber were being sullen enough for all of them.

"I'm sure it's somewhere around here," he said, and Tolan exhaled angrily from where he was rowing.

"Face it, Freak. There's nothing out here but water and wind. There's no island….Imgloss lied to us."

"There was an island on the map," Amber argued and Tolan's expression darkened further.

"That parchment is like a billion years old. Maybe there was an island once upon a time, but at this point it's sunken or eroded away…"

Amber bolted upright, rocking the boat. Even Tolan went silent as everyone looked at her.

"Ams…what's wrong?"

She was aware of Theo touching her arm, but her eyes were fixed on the horizon. There was a tugging inside. For a moment she was worried that she was getting affected by the parasite after all, but Tolan and Theo seemed completely fine.

"That way," she finally said distantly, lifting her arm to point. Tolan glanced in that direction and scoffed.

"Yeah…cuz _that_ wasn't super freaky or anything…"

"Tol!" Syn chided. The body guard rolled his eyes and grunted as he got the boat turned and headed towards where Amber was pointing. Theo's hand was still on Amber's arm, but he looked over at the guard with concern.

"I can row, Tolan. You've done the whole time up to this…"

"Sit down, your majesty. If you wanna help, then shut up."

Silence fell, and as they travelled the pulling feeling was getting stronger within Amber. It was hard to explain…it was sort of like when she felt other people's emotions. But this time, it was like she was feeling the emotions from a distance. And the truth is she couldn't even tell what kinds of feelings they were. Every time she tried to put a name to them, the emotions shifted and moved like smoke; visible, but impossible to grasp…

"So, are we thinking that mist is a good sign or a bad sign?" Tolan finally muttered, and everyone looked over at the horizon once again. Sure enough, a mist had rolled in and even Theo was swallowing hard as it surrounded them, chilling them. Amber scowled, but she didn't complain when Theodynn tried to comfort her by grabbing her hand.

They were rowing blind, the only guidance from the strange feelings Amber could sense inside of her. She moved her arm every time she felt them shift, and Tolan cursed under his breath each time he had to change direction. Sometimes they would row forward for a few minutes only to be directed to go exactly backwards. Everyone was on edge, and the foursome all jumped in alarm as they suddenly felt the boat bottom scrape up against the unseen shore.

"We're here," Amber said woodenly. Her voice seemed to echo across the area, and suddenly the mist parted like a curtain. The shore seemed to be made of swirling dust…a substance too fine to even be called sand. They sat in silence, and finally Tolan turned to the rest of them.

"Well…are we just going to sit here, or are we gonna go get Cole and Keyda back and fix that stupid hole?"

His dry tone snapped them all back to reality; as rude as the question was, there was a familiarity to it that gave Theo the courage to stand and hesitantly step out of the boat. His foot came down on the strange shore, and the dust swirled around it. Theodynn swallowed hard as voices whispered around him, seeming to welcome him to the ancient land.

"Tay…"

He blinked and turned to face Amber. She had gone pale and was pointing to something in the distance. The teen stiffened as he caught sight of something glowing in the swirling mist and dust.

"What the heck is that?" Tolan muttered. He and Syn had gotten out of the boat as well, his arm around his wife. His other hand was gripping the hilt of one of his blades. Amber couldn't help but grab one of Theodynn's hands as her heart pounded. The light approaching them wasn't a _what…._it was a who. But just because she had a feeling that was the case, it didn't make her feel better.

There was a terrible slushing sound and the group whirled around in time to see that their boat was gone. Tolan cursed, and Amber could feel everyone's anxiety rolling off of them in droves.

_What is it you seek?_

Tolan's instinct took over; his katana was drawn and he turned quickly, slicing through the figure that had suddenly appeared in front of them. But though the girl looked solid, the blade went through her as if she had been smoke. The guard cursed in fear and pushed Syn behind him, but the strange girl gave him a smile.

_You do not need to fear me…_

"Are you an ancient?"

Theo finally found his voice, scanning the young woman in front of him. She had holes of light where her eyes should be, but he still blushed as the figure turned to face him. Whoever this woman was…she was very pretty.

_No…I am but a messenger. Chosen by the Ancients of Old and honored with the position here on the Island. My name was Lunise._

"Was? Are you dead?"

Amber's question came out as a whisper, and the girl's form seemed to flicker.

_I exist in this state. Perhaps it is not for anyone to know what state that is. _

"You asked what we seek…"

Syn spoke up, despite Tolan pushing her back further as if to tell her to keep quiet. She ignored him and continued as the light-filled eyes bore into her.

"Our friends…rulers…Cole and Keyda. They came here with an Ancient named Pazzol, and we're trying to get them back…"

_You seek the Ancient's help to seek that which was freely lost?_

They four looked at each other, confused.

"They weren't freely lost…" Theo tried. "I mean…they came willingly, if that's what you mean. But they were with Pazzol and they were supposed to close a hole and they never came back…"

_Only those proven worthy of the Ancient's help will receive it._

Lunise either couldn't hear Theo's explanation or didn't care. He tried to repeat himself but she spoke over him.

_Not all will be found worthy. And of those who are….much will be required of you._

Lunise was reaching out now, and Amber and her brother stiffened as the ghostly woman rested a hand on Theo's chest. It didn't feel like anyone was touching him…if anything, there was a feeling in between a whisper of warmth and a fluttering breeze. Amber's eyes flashed.

"_Don't touch him!"_

She went to smack the girl's hand away, forgetting that Lunise wasn't actually a substantial form. But to everyone's surprise, Amber's hit did collide with the ghost-girl's arm, pushing it off of her brother. Even Lunise raised her eyebrows as everyone turned to Amber. The youngest Oni was horrified, but she clenched her jaw and kept her scowl going as she tried to stare the strange spirit down. After a moment a slight smile tugged at Lunise's glowing features.

_Perhaps much will be required of you all._

The dusty shore was suddenly swirling around them as Lunise raised her arms into the air, her long, ghostly hair billowing in the wind. Theo wrapped his arms around Amber, Syn around Theo, and Tolan around them all. The dust flew into their hair and face, and they closed their eyes and held their breath as the dust erased the world and built it up anew.

Amber was shaking as the fear pounded at her, some of it her own, some of it her companions'. But eventually they all realized that the attack of dust was gone. Amber risked opening her eyes…but there was nothing but darkness.

"Great. Spooky Ghost girl killed us," Tolan muttered, but then she heard his grunt of pain. She felt Theo wince as well and realized that they were both experiencing another aura drain.

"Don't think we're dead, Tol…" Theo pointed out, and a moment later his hand flickered with purple light.

"Oh…"

Syn's gasp of awe mirrored what they were all thinking. They were in some kind of great hall...like the fortress, only instead of thick walls and floors made of sturdy stone and wood, this hall seemed to be built for beauty. The floor was like black glass filled with stars, the pillars sloping like elegant vines as they held up a high-arching ceiling of blackness. Amber wasn't sure if the ceiling itself was black, or if it was just so high that Theo's feeble light couldn't illuminate it.

In the middle of the room there was a long table…in fact, it seemed to stretch into eternity. At the table there were tall-backed chairs that seemed to be carved from marble.

"What the heck is this place?" Tolan muttered, and Amber heard a slight sound as he drew his katana.

"Some kind of Hall of the Ancients? Perhaps they used to meet here?" Syn tried. It sounded right to Amber, but at the same time wrong. Something about this whole place was wrong.

"Hello?!"

Theodynn's voice echoed off the walls and he moved forward. Tolan hissed at him to stop, getting in front of him, but Theo pressed on.

"Lunise? Ancients? Please…we're just trying to find our parents…"

_Something must be done!_

The voice echoed across the room—a strong voice, and angry. The four froze and suddenly figures seemed to flicker into being, sitting at the table.

_No need to yell, Regulous. We all know something is amiss…_

_ More than amiss. She must be stopped!_

"Hello?"

Syn headed to the figures, trying to speak with them. But they didn't seem to hear or see her, and when she reached out a hesitant hand to touch one, her hand went through the man's shoulder.

_What would you have us do? You know as well as we do the price to kill an Ancient. _

Tolan blinked at the familiar tone and pointed. The four looked over at a man sitting on the right hand of the one called Regulous.

"Pazzol…" he said, and Syn scanned the flickering form. She realized it _was_ Pazzol…but he was far younger. In fact, he didn't look much older than her and Tolan. She looked back at the one called Regulous and noticed his tattoos for the first time.

"He's the Master Healer," she realized as she pointed, and Theo and Amber came over to watch as well.

"What is this?" Theo asked quietly, and Amber tried to touch one of the figures herself. Unlike with Lunise, however, her hand also went through the form.

"A memory of some kind," Amber guessed. "But I don't know why they want us to watch it."

"Who says they do?" Tolan muttered. He gave up interest in the scene at the table and was now searching the room, as if to look for an exit. He found that the further he got from the table, the more his feet slipped on the floor. He grimaced in frustration as he realized that they weren't going to be allowed to leave.

_Where is Archtivus?_

Another Healer spoke up, his tone angry and stiff. Regulous glanced over at the Healer and narrowed his eyes.

_Archtivus has been summoned…_

_ She's his responsibility. Let it be his sacrifice that ends her!_

_ Enough! He is here. Let him speak for himself._

Syn let out a gasp as the doors on one side of the room opened, emitting a scowling man. His hair was black and his eyes were yellow…but despite his youth, everyone but Amber recognized him immediately. It was Phos.

_So kind of you to wait for me…_

_ There wasn't time! That daughter of yours has gotten out of control! _ One of the ancient's shouted. Phos's eyes flicked over to the speaker and gave her a look that silenced her.

_I warned you all this would happen…but you refused to listen…_

_ You certainly didn't tell us that she was tampering with aura, playing with the fabric of the realm itself! We surely would have moved forward if we had known…_

_ Would you really? How good to know now._

Phos's voice was patronizing, and he came to the table and threw a scroll down. The Ancients muttered and the Master Healer finally spoke.

_What is that, Archtivus?_

_ The answer you are all too fool enough to realize. It is right in front of us. _

_ Indeed? _ Regulous asked dryly. _Then do tell._

Phos unrolled the scroll with a flourish and the murmurs became louder.

_Banishment…he means to banish her._

_ It was never meant to hold one as powerful as a Xinta! And certainly not an Ancient one!_

_ You will tear Banishment apart if you try, and the realm will be in more danger than before!_

_ Archtivus._

The Healers went quiet at Regulous' words.

_Do you really think it could work?_

_ I do. There will be a price, of course…but far less than what would be required to kill her. _

There were murmurings still, and surprisingly it was Pazzol who spoke up quietly.

_Are you hesitating to kill her because you don't think you are strong enough…or because you don't want her dead? Because personally I feel that this problem is only going to get worse the longer we avoid it, and Banishment will merely be a bandage rather than a cure. _

_ Yes, you would think so…considering it isn't your life the Healing council is baying for,_ Archtivus snapped back. Pazzol raised an eyebrow, but Regulous stood.

_Enough. Archtivus, we will help you with a Banishment spell…but the price to strengthen it to hold the Alchemist will come from you. And if it does not work…than it will be your life that will be required to end Evynn once and for all. Do you understand?_

Archtivus turned to the Master Healer, his eyes flashing.

_Perfectly._

"Geez…he was just as much of a jerk back then," Tolan tutted. Syn had approached where Archtivus was speaking, her expression sad and distant as she tried in vain to touch him.

"Phos…" she murmured sadly, and Tolan's irritated scowl softened when he saw her expression.

The memory faded and Theo shook his head as he scanned the various vanishing figures at the table.

"What was that about? Why show that to us?"

"I heard Banishment mentioned," Tolan pointed out. "Isn't that the place that has the hole? The root of all our problems?"

"But these aren't the Healers who created Banishment…they're just the ones who created the spell to put Evynn in there," Syn pointed out. She had seemed to get ahold of herself now that Archtivus had vanished with the others.

Amber watched the others speak, scanning the room. It was strange; they had seemed so realisitic. But she knew they were just memories…some kind of visual history. Even though the Healers had all obviously been angry, she couldn't_ feel_ anger coming off of them. It was the same as watching a movie at Nya and Jay's house…the emotions were represented, but the people weren't really there. They had no emotions for her to sense.

The table and chairs were fading, as well as the hall itself. The star-lit floor remained, and Amber looked over at her brother.

"I guess we're supposed to continue?" he asked her, and she frowned and tried to sense something, like she had when they were in the boat. There was nothing, and she sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know which way to go."

"Then I guess we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way," Tolan said and everyone turned to him as he gestured forward. "Just keep moving."

"Right," Theo said, turning to face the direction his bodyguard had pointed. His aura continued to lick around his right hand, illuminating the dark circles under his eyes. "Just… keep moving."


	12. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 12

34

M. looked up as someone knocked on his door. He made no move to answer it, and a moment later his Grandfather stuck his head in.

"Hello, M."

He gave his grandpa a little smile, but then he looked back down at the floor. Marty III sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Quite the eventful night last night…" he tried jokingly, but M. just shrugged. The man with the snow-white hair scanned his grandson and finally came over to sit next to him on the bed.

"We're friends, you and I. Aren't we, M?"

"Yeah, Gramps. We're friends."

"You said the other day that I'm the one you have always been able to confide in," the older Openheimer reminded gently, and M. nodded. Marty continued.

"You told me about going to the other realm with Amber, and I…"

"You threatened to kick her out of the school," M. pointed out coldly.

"Can't you understand that we're just trying to hold her to the same commitment as anyone else in this school? I could have done much worse than that, M. I could have told your father, or expelled her right then for endangering herself and you…"

"We weren't in _danger._ We went to her realm, watched some events, danced for the Oni, and I came home. It wasn't a big deal."

"But it was, M. To me it was."

M. was silent and Marty cleared his throat as he put a tentative hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You mean everything to me, M. So to find out that you were in an entire other realm where something dreadful _could_ have happened, even if it didn't…it was unnerving to me."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

The elder Openheimer shrugged.

"I don't know, M. I suppose that sometimes it's hard to say things that we know will hurt the other."

There was silence then, and finally Marty spoke again.

"Lou…he told me you talked to him a little, M. About…about you not wanting…"

"_I'm sorry, _Gramps. I mean….I tried. I tried for years to see myself as the next "Marty Openheimer" and to really dedicate myself, but for the last year or two it just…"

Marty's expression became concerned as he realized M's eyes were filling with tears.

"I think about running this school someday, and it fills me with dread. I feel like I was born in these halls and I just can't stay here forever. It's a great program, and I know that, but the older I get the more it feels like a _prison…"_

"M…surely you don't mean that," Marty tried, and his grandson looked at him in betrayal.

"Of course I mean it! Why would I _say_ it if I didn't mean it?! Why would I risk you and Dad hating me for the rest of my _life_ if it wasn't something I'm always gonna feel?"

There was a stab with those words, and Marty winced.

"M…we could _never_ hate you!" he argued, and he pulled M. into an embrace as his grandson cried. M. wouldn't look at him, embarrassed that he was crying, and Marty didn't say anything as he held him.

"Maybe if you weren't spending all your time in the school…" he finally suggested, and M. shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe."

"I don't want you to feel trapped, M. But…this school has been in our family for four generations. I'm not saying that we're going to force you to take over…but you're still young. Maybe there's still a chance that you could change your mind about how you feel."

"Maybe."

M. had shut down again, wiping at his face. Marty stared at his grandson, trying hard to think of what to say. He finally cleared his throat.

"What did your father say about the incident yesterday?"

"I'm getting moved to my own room."

The elder Openheimer blinked in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Up next to his…so he can keep an eye on me. I'm going to have a curfew for the next month, and I'm not allowed to leave the school without him. Not even to go to town with friends or anything."

"Ah."

There was silence again and finally Marty III patted M.'s back and went to stand up.

"He'll let up soon, I'm sure. You just gave him quite the scare, M. I know your father isn't always good at showing it, but he cares about you very much. We both do."

"Thanks Gramps," M. said, turning to grab a textbook off his desk. "I better get to work…make-up stuff for the classes I missed, you know."

Marty III nodded and headed to the door. He glanced back at his grandson and tried to feel relief after their talk. But instead, the knot of anxiety continued as he realized how apathetic M.'s expression was.

* * *

The aura flickered, and Amber finally grabbed Theo's arm.

"My turn, Theo. You're going to wear yourself out."

"I'm only lighting up one hand, Ams. It's hardly tiring," he argued, but she had already lit one of her hands and her brother finally sighed and allowed his to go out.

"How long have we been walking?" Syn finally asked, and Tolan muttered darkly.

"Too long. I'm no longer surprised that Cole and Keyda never came back. No doubt they're still wandering this stupid never-ending hallway…"

Theodynn didn't respond, but his heart pounded at the thought. Maybe it was true…maybe his parents were just fine and the whole tests-and-trials part of this Island took longer than they thought. But the thought gave him as much panic as relief. What if his parents got home and they realized he was missing? The whole rescue mission would be worse than redundant…it would _require_ a rescue party.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this…" Theo said, and he blinked in surprise as Tolan smacked the back of his head.

"Stop apologizing, Freak. We dragged ourselves into it. Just keep moving."

They did so, but finally Amber just came to a stop. The others stopped as well, and Theo looked down at her.

"What's wrong? You sense something?"

"No. That's just it…we might as well be walking in a void," she said. "Whatever it is we're supposed to be doing, I just feel like it can't possibly be this."

Theo didn't say anything as he looked forward into the seemingly endless blackness. He sighed and looked all around them.

"Maybe if we each went in one direction…"

"Not a chance; Imgloss said we needed to stick together," Tolan snapped. Theo turned to his guard.

"I thought you didn't trust Imgloss?"

"I don't. But he wants that chest, and he'll hardly get it if we're all dead."

Theo sighed again and nodded.

"But what can we do? We've been walking for what feels like hours. We have to change it up somehow."

"If only we could see more of where we are," Syn pointed out quietly. Nearby, Amber's expression became resolved. She stepped in front of Theo and both her hands lit up with aura. Theo grabbed her shoulder in warning, and she turned to look at him.

"Careful, Ams…I don't want you wearing yourself out…."

"It's fine, Tay. I can handle it."

She pulled away and Theo bit his lip. Amber closed her eyes, focusing on her emotions. There were plenty…fear, irritation, longing to see her parents again. She felt them swirl within, turning from feeling to power. Her eyes opened and glowed purple as she thrust her arms up. Power exploded from her, licking the walls and floor. Tolan and Syn took a step back, and Theo watched his sister with a grave expression.

The aura poured into the room, lighting lanterns on the wall that were previously unseen. The added light allowed the four travelers to see where they were. Tolan cursed.

"We've been in a _room_ this whole time?"

Sure enough, the room had four walls and no doors or windows that any of them could see. It seemed impossible, but then again, this whole trip had seemed impossible.

Amber lowered her arms as the aura faded. The lanterns remained lit, and she exhaled as she turned around. Sweat had formed on her brow, but she straightened so the others wouldn't think she was tired. She could handle it.

Tolan went to the nearest wall and swiped at it with his Katana. The metal rang out as it bounced off the wall, and he shook his head.

"Now what?"

Theo bit his lip as he looked around. The empty room wasn't that large, and they could hardly find anything while they were trapped here. They couldn't have failed already…right?

"Lunise!" he called again, and Tolan turned to raise an eyebrow.

"You remember that thing's name?" he muttered, and Theo blushed.

"She told us her name!" Theo said defensively, but Syn nudged her husband and pointed. A light was forming in the middle of the room, and Theodynn sagged with relief that the strange spirit-girl was responding this time.

_You called?_

The light twisted and warped until it had become Lunise's form once again. Theo swallowed and nodded.

"What are we supposed to be doing, Lunise? How do we prove that we're worthy so we can get the Ancient's help?"

The girl faded just to reappear in another spot in the room.

_You have been halted because your party already contains those who are not worthy._

"What do you mean?" Tolan demanded, his grip tightening on his katana again. The girl's light-filled eyes turned to look at him.

_Oni with no connection to power have no worth to the Ancients. Cut off from emotional power, they are no better than animals; they lack the very essence of being Oni._

"She means us…" Syn said in a horrified whisper, coming to stand next to Tolan. He clenched his jaw as he grabbed her hand, still holding his weapon at the ready.

"But Tolan and Syn are our friends…they've come to help us!" Theo argued. Lunise turned to face him and smiled slightly.

_Only when they are purged will you be able to continue forward…_

The group felt a jolt of anxiety at that, but before they could ask anything else, the floor beneath them shattered and they were all plunged into icy blackness.

35

They needed to stay together. Theo's mind screamed at him to reach out and grab his friends, to take hold of _something._ But as he fell, his fingers groped the nothingness and even his scream was lost.

And suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. He didn't even hit the ground, like he had been expecting. Instead, he had just gone from falling to not falling…he was suddenly aware of the cold floor soaking his hands and knees as he panted. He looked around, but everything was black.

"Amber?!"

His voice echoed in the emptiness and Theo pushed himself to his feet, his heart pounding.

"Tolan?! Syn?!"

_Guilty_

The voice whispered at him, and Theo took a step back at the accusation in its tone.

"Who's there? Lunise?"

His hand lit up with aura, and he blinked in surprise. He was looking out across some kind of underground lake, it's surface so smooth that he wondered if it was frozen. But as he looked around, there was no sign of his friends.

"Lunise! Where am I? Where are my friends?!" he demanded. There was no answer, but the lake rippled at the sound of his yell, as if his voice was charging across the water's surface. It was eerie, and Theo shook at the sheer loneliness he was feeling. He hated being alone, and being alone in the middle of some creepy cavern with no idea where his friends were was ten times worse.

_Guilty…_

He spun at the voice again, but there was nothing there. Theo was starting to break out into a cold sweat, and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a scream. It echoed around the cavern and Theo spun wildly to try to find the source. As he looked across the lake, Theo caught sight of a glimmer of something in the distance. He threw an aura blast towards the other side of the water. The purple orb reflected in the lake as it soared across it. But rather than slam into a wall on the opposite side, the orb continued forward and illuminated a tunnel. Theo swallowed. That was the way forward then. He just had to cross the lake.

He spent a few minutes walking along the water's edge, but the lake was walled in on all sides. The only way to the other tunnel was to cross the water. Theodynn bit his lip as he cautiously put a foot into the lake. He had been swimming in Ninjago, and even occasionally in his home realm. Surely he could just…swim across? He inhaled sharply at the iciness of the lake, but after a moment his foot touched the bottom. It only went up to his ankle here…he wondered briefly what the odds were that the whole lake would be so shallow.

He glanced towards where he had seen the tunnel and took a deep breath as he brought his other foot into the lake. He kept one hand lit with aura, and the purple light danced off the wet cavern walls and glinted across the ripples in the lake that formed as he trudged through the icy water. He could do this. He just had to make it to that tunnel. He would find his friends, he would find his parents. They would go home.

_Guilty!_

There was a splash, and Theo whirled in fear and consternation. What was that?!

The water began to move and Theo immediately started running for the tunnel. He shot an aura blast to see how far away it was, and cursed when he saw that it was still a ways off. The water was getting deeper and Theo forced himself to stay calm. He was going to get there…

Wind was whipping around him now and Theo didn't know if it was coming from the cavern or himself as he panicked.

The water flashed suddenly and Theo cried out and stumbled backward. He shook as the water was filled with light, and then he realized there was a scene playing in it, much like how Uncle Zane would play scenes up against a wall.

It was him. Younger him…he couldn't be more than eight years old. He was laughing at something and suddenly his mother was in the picture as well, smiling at him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Mom…" he murmured. There was an ache then, and he paused in the lake as he watched the scene. It transformed into several different memories. Him sword fighting with his father…playing peek-a-boo with his sister. As he watched he didn't realize that he was slowly sinking in the water, the icy cold making its way up his calves.

_TAY-O!_

The scream echoed around the cavern and Theo stumbled back again. When the icy water splashed the backs of his knees he looked down, realizing with horror that the water was getting deeper. Theodynn let out a panicked gasp and began moving forward again. The tunnel…he had to get to the tunnel!

The water was harder to move through now that it was encircling his knees, and he forced himself onward. But the scenes in the water were already changing again, beckoned by toddler Amber's cries. Theo tried not to watch, but with the scene in the water it was nearly impossible to avoid. A tiny Amber was screaming as dark tendrils enveloped her, pulling her away into Banishment. Theo's heart pounded with fear and guilt as he forced himself onward towards the tunnel.

_Guilty!_

The voice rang across the cavern once more, and Theo shook his head as he moved towards the tunnel, water sloshing around him and disturbing the scenes.

"No…" he gasped. "I was only eight…I didn't know…"

The water was getting deeper still, travelling up towards his hips. He sent another desperate blast and shook as he realized that the tunnel didn't seem to be getting any closer.

The scenes were flashing quicker now, replaying every scene that had haunted him over the last ten years. His father's frozen figure, a knife at his mother's throat, a sinister yet lighthearted laugh. Tears were stinging his eyes as he pushed onwards, the icy water circling his hips, then his waist. It was getting harder to move…he couldn't feel his legs. He nearly choked on his fear as he realized that the water seemed to be freezing with him still in it.

"Please…" he begged, still sloshing towards the tunnel in the distance. "I know I messed up…"

More scenes flashed. He shut his eyes.

"I need to make up for that now! I have to find my sister…my friends…my parents…"

His feet stumbled into a drop off, and he gasped as he suddenly sunk up to his chest in icy water. He was shaking hard from the cold and his fear, but he continued onward because it was the only thing he could think of to do.

_Give up_

The words chilled him more than the water lapping at him, and he shook his head as he pushed on. His arms sloshed through the icy water, stinging his skin as he tried to propel himself towards the tunnel.

_You've already lost!_

"Not yet," he said through gritted teeth.

_They're already gone…you've led them to their deaths_

His tears were hot on his face, especially considering how cold his skin had become. The water flashed with memories of Tolan and Syn and Theo shook his head. They weren't dead…they couldn't be. He would find them.

Another drop, and the fear and guilt inside began twisting into something else. It wasn't fair. His parents shouldn't have even had to come here…Pazzol had tricked them and lead them to this Island of tricks and traps. And Theo hadn't even wanted his friends to come with him. He had known something would happen…and now something had. His parents hadn't listened to him…Tolan and Syn hadn't listened to him. Amber hadn't listened to him. And he wasn't going to die in some frozen lake in the middle of nowhere because some long dead Ancients didn't think he was worthy.

He pulled his arms and hands out of the water. The anger was burning inside and he swallowed hard as his eyes blazed. He took a moment to steady himself, as Hershel had taught him.

_There's only a fine line between action and reaction, Theodynn. If you aren't even able to take a moment to focus your thoughts, that's a good sign for which you're doing, _the Master Healer had taught him.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something. The water was becoming more solid around him and he took a deep breath. The winds whipped up again as he cried out, focusing the anger into power that shot downward at the water around and in front of him. The power ripped through the water, sending waves in opposite directions. Theo swallowed hard and began running forward. He was forming a path of sorts; the water still sucked at him as it swirled, but his power was displacing enough of it that he was able to move once again as he traveled forward. His hands shook; he was half frozen and the outpouring of aura was tiring him out. But he clenched his teeth, feeding on the fear and anger inside to keep the blast going.

All at once, he realized that the water was back down to his knees…then down his calves. Hope surged through him and a few minutes later he stumbled onto the opposite shore. He dropped to his knees immediately, gasping and shaking. He couldn't feel anything from his hips down, and as the aura faded he was left feeling drained and close to tears. The feeling of victory at crossing the lake was suddenly marred by the fact that he was still trapped alone on some unknown Island, and he closed his eyes as the tears came. What if…what if he couldn't find them? That lake had been trying to kill him…the _Island_ was trying to kill him. He was told to prove that he was worthy, but what if he wasn't? Or what if he somehow made it to the end of this nightmare just to find that nobody else had?

His body shook with sobs, but after a little while, he felt pins-and-needles in his legs as the feeling came back into them. Theo took a shaky breath and looked up at where the tunnel was. The slightest breeze came down out of it, stirring his hair. The older teen pushed himself to his feet, stumbling a little. His legs still weren't a hundred percent. Theodynn was about to steel himself to continued onward when a scream echoed down out of the tunnel. It was the same scream he had heard when he been on the other side of the lake, but all at once dread filled him as he recognized who's it was.

"Dad…" he breathed, and then bolted down the tunnel.

* * *

There it was again. Amber whirled around to try to catch the figure before they were able to dart away again. But once again, she was facing a sleek black surface and she cursed. She had ended up in a circular room made of some kind of polished black stone. At least, that's what it looked like. There was no exit as far as she could find, and despite a few power blasts, she couldn't find any more spooky lanterns.

"Where's my brother?!" she yelled again. But rather than echo, her voice seemed to get sucked away, making even her frustrated yells and screams smothered. This just frustrated her more, and she threw an aura blast at the wall again. It sizzled and faded without doing any damage, and she felt anger build up inside.

"_Let me out!"_

There was a giggle then, and Amber whirled around in time to see a figure running. She blinked as she realized…they were _in _the wall. Like a reflection.

"Who are you?!" Amber demanded.

_Ugly_

She blinked and took a step back. Seriously?! It was bad enough that this thing had separated her from Theo. Now it was calling her names?

"Stop it!" she demanded as the figure darted away again. She just couldn't get a good _look_ at her…

_Ugly_

Amber screamed in frustration and threw up enough aura to light the room again. But this time as her aura faded, the room finally remained lit.

The girl had stopped running, facing her now like Amber's own reflection. Amber studied her, and realized with a sickening jolt that it _was_ her reflection. Or…some messed up version of it.

The girl had Amber's eyes and hair…but she was dressed in loose Oni robes rather than in the stained Opehnheimer uniform that Amber was currently wearing. But the biggest shock of all was that Reflection Amber had no horns…and her skin was snow-white.

_Ugly_ the girl whispered again, and then giggled into her hands as if she were clever. Amber narrowed her eyes and slammed her hand against the wall where her reflection was. The girl glanced up in surprise; she wasn't a true reflection. She might have been standing where a reflection should, but the girl didn't mimic any of Amber's actions. Instead, she put a hand to her hip and eyed Amber with a presumptuous expression.

"Let me out. I don't care what you think about me," she insisted, and the girl just rolled her eyes.

_Yes, you do_

The voice came from behind her and Amber turned to see another reflection staring at her. Her heart twisted when she realized that it was her again…but this time the Amber in the black stone looked Ninjagian. Yellow skin, school uniform…eyes that looked just like Theo's. She stumbled back and shook her head.

"Stop!" she demanded again, but the two girls both giggled.

_Which way…_ the pale Amber started.

…_Would you prefer? _ The yellow one finished.

Amber spun as she tried to glare at both of them.

"Neither. Let me out…"

_Not until…_

_ …you choose._

_ "I don't have to choose!"_ she yelled, her fists lighting up with power. The pale Amber's eyes blazed as well, but the one in Ninjago merely yawned.

_You can't have it both ways._

Amber tried blasting the yellow figure, and the pale one clapped gleefully as the Ninjagian gave them both an irritated glance as the power faded.

_She likes me better! _Oni Amber gloated, and the Xinta grabbed her own head in frustration.

"I hate you both! Go away and let me go!"

_I understand that it must be hard to be pulled between two different worlds…and two different lives. But you cannot continue jumping back and forth between them as you wish…_

This time it wasn't Amber's own voice taunting her…it was Marty III. She glanced over and saw that he had appeared next to her Ninjagian reflection, one hand resting proudly on her shoulder. Real Amber swallowed as the black rock lit up with a scene; blue sky, green grass….the school of performing arts in the background. The longer she watched the more was added to the scene. M. was there, smirking at her in that way that crinkled his nose and made his freckles dance. Her grandfather was there too…holding out his hand…

_Would you really give up everything just to dance?_

The Oni reflection's tone was disgusted and Amber whirled around to see her eyeing her skeptically. When she saw that she had her attention, the reflection lit her own hand with aura, her amber eyes turning purple. The scene filled in with formations and a black sun beating down from a white sky. Her home fortress loomed in the background…her family suddenly appearing at her side. Her heart ached when she saw her parents and Theo. Where were they in this twisted labyrinth? Would she even find them?

_So you do care about them? Then why did you leave them?_

"I didn't leave them!" Amber spat, aura licking at her hands and moving up her arms. "I _can_ have it both ways…I can dance and have my family…"

_Can't,_ the yellow one argued.

_Impossible,_ the oni agreed.

The scenes were fading now as the girls circled her.

_Choose Amber…you have to choose…_

_ Your family will never forgive you_

_ Your dream will die_

Amber attacked the room around her with renewed vigor, screaming out as powerful blasts lapped at the walls and images. The scenes faded, but the two reflections just laughed as they circled faster and faster, their tones cruel and mocking.

_Ugly_

_ Selfish_

_ Weak_

_ Monster_

Amber squeezed her eyes closed, her aura building up around her in a storm. She was on her knees now, tears threatening to fall as she screamed out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_ Powerless_

_ Talentless_

The winds were becoming faster, and deep down Amber knew she was in danger of an overdrive. She had never done one before…but Hershel had taught her about them. If she did an overdrive now, she could possibly shatter these demons, but it would wipe her out. She would be alone here…she wouldn't be able to find her parents or family.

_Ugly Coward_

_ Selfish Monster_

Her anger was building, the power inside of her begging to be released so those voices could finally be silenced.

_You won't_

_ You can't_

_ Too weak_

_ Nobody can protect you now_

_ They never could_

_ Not from yourself_

She could do it. The power was there…and maybe it wouldn't be a full overdrive. Maybe…

There was suddenly another sound echoing in the room. It was the faintest whisper compared to the mocking that continued to bombard her, but she knew she heard it. A tortured scream.

Amber closed her eyes, searching out for emotion. The two reflections had nothing...not even a true form of malice or cruelty. But there was something beyond the room she was in…a feeling of panic and fear. Her heart pounded; that was a real person. That was someone she could get to.

She bolted to the wall, facing the direction that she knew the person was. She pounded at the cold black material with fists lit with aura. Her two reflections hissed at her, one on either side of the path she was creating for herself.

_What are you doing?_

_ That is not an exit_

_ Fool_

_ Idiot_

She ignored the voices, forcing all her energy into destroying the wall in front of her. For a few minutes there was no change, but then her fist came down and she heard the slightest splintering sound.

_Stop!_

_ Enough!_

She smiled slightly at the concern in her demon's voices, continuing her work with renewed vigor. There was shattering now, the wall was breaking apart…

_You will lose everything!_

_ You must choose!_

Chunk after chunk shattered, and Amber blasted faster and deeper. The fear she sensed was growing stronger…she needed to get to them. She needed to help them.

_NO!_

The two girls screamed in unison as the wall suddenly shattered completely, falling to the floor in a waterfall of jagged pieces. Amber stumbled and gasped. She was shaking, and she was aware of pain in her fists. She looked forward and realized that there was nothing but blackness ahead. After a moment, she swallowed and began moving forward. She slipped as she tried to cross the broken pieces, and winced as she fell to her knees on the other side of the mound of wall chunks. She looked down and suddenly she was aware of her reflection in the star-filled floor. Her _real_ reflection…blinking when she blinked, shaking as she shook. Yellow skin, large amber eyes. Two ivory horns curling out from her dark hair. It filled her with relief to see it, and with renewed resolve, she pushed herself to her feet and ran towards the screaming…and the fear.

36

Syn winced as she pushed herself up. She had hit the ground hard, and as she heard moaning to her left, she knew that Tolan had landed nearby. The curly-headed woman groped in the dark, her hand finally brushing across his hair.

"Tol?"

"Stupid…bias…light girl…"

Syn exhaled in relief as she found his hand and tried to help him up.

"Theodynn? Amber?" she called, assuming they had landed nearby. There was no answer.

"Freak? You better not be trying to joke around right now…"

They made it to their feet and Syn looked around, desperate for a glimpse of light.

"Tol, I don't think they're down here with us," Syn finally said. She heard him exhale.

"Down? What do you mean, down?"

"We fell, didn't we?" she reminded testily as she moved to find the nearest wall, her hands out in front of her. "We certainly didn't fall _up."_

"You never know with this place…" Tolan muttered. He could hear her getting further away and raised his voice a little. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just trying to…"

She stopped as her hand hit something, and she nearly jumped backward in fear. But after a moment she realized she had just found the wall after all. She frowned as she ran her hands over it. It felt like dirt, but it had strange ridges in it.

"Come here, Tolan," she said, and a moment later she could feel him next to her. "Feel this wall…"

He did, and she finally turned to where she assumed he was standing in the dark.

"Why do you think it feels like that?"

"Dunno. It kinda feels like it's been carved out…"

For some reason, that made goosebumps rise on Syn's arms.

"Carved out by _what?"_

As if to answer her question, a shrieking came echoing through the area they were in. It sounded like some sort of nasty creature, and Syn could hear Tolan unsheathing his katana as he grabbed her arm.

"C'mon."

"C'mon _where?"_ she challenged, and she could imagine the look he was giving her.

"C'mon, we're going the _opposite_ way of whatever just made that unholy sound," he said dryly. She bit her lip and drew her own blade as they began picking their way along the wall.

* * *

"_DAD!"_

Theo continued to cry out, trying to follow the sound of the screaming. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to summon enough aura to light his way. He was so tired…and the twinging that continued the happen in his chest wasn't helping anything. He shuddered as his father's screams continued to echo down the hall. Who was hurting him? Pazzol? Why would he hurt him?!

_"DAD! Where are you!?"_

His fear was pulsing through him like a heartbeat, driving him on and keeping his hand lit. He had to get there…he had to save him…

Something flashed to his right and suddenly Theo felt something barreling into him. He cried out as he went down, the panic in his mind sending him into attack mode. His aura had disappeared in his shock, but he summoned it again full force as he went to blast the creature now pinning him.

"Tay?"

He froze as his aura illuminated Amber's concerned expression. Theodynn blinked and then his aura went out completely as he pulled his sister into an embrace.

_"Ams! _Oh Amber…I thought I lost you!"

"It was you…" was all she said, and he watched as she summoned aura to illuminate the area they were sitting in.

"What was me?" Theo asked, and Amber scanned his face.

"The fear. I felt this overwhelming amount of fear and I followed it. I wasn't sure who it was…." She trailed off and Theo realized that his sister was looking him over. "Theo…you're freezing and soaking wet. Why were you screaming? What did they do to you?!"

He blinked as he sat up.

"There was this lake I had to get across…" he explained, and his body shuddered involuntarily at the memory. "But, Amber…I wasn't the one screaming."

"Then who…"

The scream echoed around them again, and Theo looked in the direction it was coming from in a panic.

"It's Dad, Ams…we have to find him."

He had gotten to his feet again and Amber felt dread shoot through her. She was quick to follow, keeping her aura lit as she ran after him down the tunnel.

"How do you know it's Dad?" she demanded, and Theo just shook his head.

"It's the scream that's haunted my dream for years, Ams. I'd recognize it anywhere."

Theodynn was running faster now, and Amber tried to keep up with her brother's longer legs. The tortured yells led them down one tunnel and then another, until Amber was hopelessly mixed up.

"Dad!" Theo kept calling, and she could sense that he was becoming more and more afraid. In fact, the fear was stifling as Theo's desperation became stronger. It reminded Amber of when Cole would have his nightmares, his terror filling the whole room…

She screeched to a stop.

"Theo!"

He stopped at her severe tone, looking back at her.

"Ams, we have to…"

"It's not him."

Theodynn blinked and then shook his head.

"I told you, I _know_ it's…"

"You said it's the same scream that haunted your nightmares, Theo…_the same scream._ But if Dad really was around here making a sound like that, I should be able to sense him. I know what his fear smells like…but there's nothing. Not even a trace of it.

The scream echoed again and Theo looked desperately down the hall, fidgeting like all he wanted to do was run after it.

"What are you getting at, Amber?"

"It's just a memory, Theo. Just like everything else in this place! They're preying on our fears and our darkest thoughts. They're pulling that sound out of you. It's not really Dad…it's just the sound of him from your memories. And they're leading us on an endless search with it."

Theo looked at her for a long moment, his expression conflicted. When he spoke again his voice broke.

"But what if it isn't?"

Amber shook her head and came over to embrace her brother. He held her close, and she could feel him shaking. She wondered if it was from his fears or because his skin was still icy cold.

"It's just a memory, Theo. I swear to you. You have to trust me."

She heard him sniff and realized her brother was crying. The realization made her own eyes fill with tears and she held him tighter.

"It's going to be ok, Tay. We're going to find them. We are."

The room around them suddenly flooded with light as another memory began. But this was one Amber didn't really recognize. She stared at the warped landscape with confusion. The sky was green, the formations black and sickly red.

"What…" she breathed, but then the scream echoed around them again. Her eyes darted over to a group of figures and her heart leapt into her throat. There was her Dad. Cole was younger…his hair wasn't slightly peppered like it was now. His whole body seemed to be radiating an orange glow, but he was jerking and screaming as another figure pressed a bar against his chest.

There was a shriek and she realized there were two smaller figures trapped in what looked like an aura barrier. It was her and Theo…power exploded out of her little two-year old form and Amber watched as baby-her slumped forward. Young Theo was curled up with his hands pressed to his ears as he cried.

"It's awful…" she finally whispered, horrified, and she looked up at her brother. The blood had drained from Theodynn's face and Amber felt a shot of fear at Theo's haunted expression.

"Tay!" she yelled, giving him a shake. He blinked and looked down at her as the memory faded. They were in the dark once again and she could feel Theo shaking hard.

"…I hate this place…" she finally heard him murmur. For the next little while they waited in the dark, holding each other.

* * *

Hershel jerked awake in a cold sweat. He panted a few moments in the dark and finally sat up, dry-washing his face. It had been too long. Pazzol had either failed or lied; the problem wasn't fixed and Hershel wasn't sure what he could do about it. He felt a pang of panic as he turned to the small figure on a mat right next to him.

"Pip?" he murmured, aura flickering around his hands as he tried to get a good look at his niece. Fear seized his heart as he realized her white skin was starting to look grey. Tears smarted his eyes as he put one hand on Pippa's little head and one on her chest, forcing his own aura into her. He felt her shallow breaths become deeper, but he continued to pour aura after the point that he would normally stop. It wasn't enough to just hold her on the brink of death. Pippa had to live. Hershel would never be able to live with himself if Syn and Tolan came back to find that he had failed.

Fear ate away at Hershel as more power left him. Where were his sister and her husband? It had been days since they had disappeared as well…and he had a horrible suspicion he knew where they had gone.

Pippa opened her eyes to the dark room, blinking in confusion.

"Uncle Hershel?" she murmured, but the Master Healer didn't answer as he lay on the ground where he had collapsed beside her.


	13. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 13

37

"Do you think they're alright?"

Tolan turned to where his wife's voice was.

"Theo and Amber, or Cole and Keyda?" he finally asked. Syn sighed.

"All of them, I guess. Theo and Amber were the ones I was thinking about."

"They have powers, at least. They'll be fine," Tolan said. One of his hands continued to run along the earthen wall as the other kept a firm grip on his katana hilt.

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, at least_ they_ will be able to see where they're going!" he pointed out. He felt so useless, and he tried not to think about being underground. He hated being underground; even the picture tunnel under the fortress made him uncomfortable. At least there he could convince himself there were huge stone blocks keeping the ceiling up…but here there could be hundreds of miles of earth above him and he would never even know. He cursed and wished he could at least _see_ something.

"Tol, you ok?"

"Fine."

"Your breathing's getting heavy…"

"_Fine, _Syn. We've just been walking for a while."

She didn't answer, but after a moment of feeling for him, Syn slipped her arm around Tolan's waist. It made him feel better, even if it did nothing to change the fact that thousands of pounds of dirt could come cascading down on his head at any minute.

"How long has it been?"

Tolan shrugged at Syn's question.

"No idea. Couple hours maybe?"

"I meant…since we left Pippa."

Tolan stopped moving.

"Couple days," he guessed, and he felt Syn's embrace tighten.

"Tol…what if we never make it out of here?"

There was panic in her voice, and it stirred similar feelings of fear and panic in him. He shoved the feelings away, burying them deep. When he spoke, his tone was as neutral as always.

"We're heading _somewhere._ The creepy light girl can't keep us here forever…"

"She said we needed to be purged…. '_purged'_ doesn't sound like they're letting us go anytime soon!"

"We'll be fine, Syn. If you panic down here it's just gonna make it easier for whatever made these tunnels to track us down and kill us."

There was silence, and then she scoffed.

"Gee…ever the voice of comfort, Tol."

He couldn't help but smirk at her tone and turned toward her voice.

"Eh, you know you keep me around for a reason."

She chuckled and they kept walking. All of a sudden Syn stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tolan asked.

"I'm not hungry…"

Tolan was silent.

"Do creepy, lightless tunnels generally make you hungry?"

"Tolan…it's been hours since we last ate. It might have even been a day or more. But I'm not hungry. I don't feel…anything."

Tolan evaluated himself and finally shrugged.

"Guess we should be grateful. This trip would only be worse for you if I was hangry while making it."

"But don't you think that's weird? What kind of place is this?"

"One that needs a good punch in the face. C'mon, Syn…it feels like the ground is sloping up now. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Their footsteps echoed off the strange, star-lit floor. They were walking forward, even though they had no idea if that was the way they were _supposed _to be going. Amber tightened her grip on her brother's hand. At least they were together.

Theo hadn't said anything since the horrible memory, and after a while, Amber couldn't take it anymore. She pulled up short and turned to him.

"It wasn't your fault!"

He blinked and looked at her, and she wished his face didn't look so gaunt in the flickering purple light.

"Ams…"

"Don't try to deny it; you've been feeling guilty this whole time. I know you have. But it wasn't your _fault_, Theo! There's no reason for you to feel guilty every time it gets brought up…"

Theodynn just swallowed, turning to stare at the ground.

"There was more I could have done…"

"No. You did everything you could have done, Theo…you were just a kid!"

"If I could've stopped you from smashing that orb, then we wouldn't have ended up in Banishment and…."

"Then maybe it's _my_ fault, huh? I'm the one who smashed the orb! I ended up in Banishment first and you had to come after _me!"_

_ "_Stop, Amber. You were two years old! You're hardly…"

"And you were only eight! You had no idea what was going to happen! Tolan and Syn couldn't stop that crazy guy…why are you holding it over your head? _No one _thinks it was your fault, Tay. You shouldn't either."

He fell silent, and Amber sighed. At this point, she just had to hope that he listened. A breeze suddenly came down at them from the tunnel, and Amber shivered at its unexpected coolness.

"Where's that coming from?" she murmured, and Theo's grip on her hand tightened.

"Maybe we're almost out of here," he replied softly.

The light was gradual at first, but Amber's heart began pounding with hope as she realized that the tunnel around them was getting lighter. Eventually, Theo let his aura fade as they could see without it. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel and entered a large, lit room. The floor was still dark with stars, but the room was bathed in pearly light. Amber swallowed at the sight of it. It was circular and small. There were windows that went all the way around, but the windows were filled with the night sky…so Amber wasn't really sure where the light was coming from. In the middle of the room was a raised circular platform and in the center balanced a large, clear gem. Amber's hand went to the crystal at her throat; she had a feeling it was made of the same material.

"What is this place?" Theo murmured as he looked around.

_The beckoning stone_

The siblings both jumped at Lunise's voice. Amber turned to glower at her.

"You! How dare you throw us into those awful scenes…"

"Where are our friends?" Theo demanded. The girl made of light merely smiled.

_It was not I who created your tests. Your friends are alive; should you leave here, perhaps they will be allowed to leave with you…_

"Of course they're coming with us!" Theodynn said, stepping closer to the strange guide. "And our parents too! Why haven't you helped us with…"

_You have come to ask for the help of the Ancients. I am not an Ancient…I am merely a guide. But if you want their help…you must beckon them yourself._

Amber turned to the stone and took a breath. She started towards it, but Theo grabbed her arm.

"Ams, we don't know what this will do."

_You have passed the trial, Theodynn…and you bear the Oni power. You and Amber have proven yourselves worthy of asking something of the Ancients._

Theo's blood ran cold as he shook his head.

"How do you know our names?

Lunise gave him a sympathetic look.

_Surely that should not be so surprising, given all that you have seen in these halls…_

"She's right. These Ancients sure know a lot about us," Amber muttered. Theo turned to the large clear stone and exhaled.

"Alright. How does it work?"

_It must be filled with power…._

"Like my necklace," Amber mused, and Theo glanced over at her.

"Ok. We've come this far," he finally said, and he and Amber made their way over to the large stone. Theo inhaled sharply as he felt a twinge under his ribcage, a hand going to his chest subconsciously. Amber looked over and frowned.

"It's still happening…" she realized, and he shrugged.

"We haven't fixed the hole yet. Or killed the parasite, or whatever."

Amber scanned her brother's face and finally touched his arm.

"I'll summon the Ancient, Theo."

He looked like he was going to argue, but Amber talked over him.

"It isn't affecting me, Tay! If you do it you may pass out or something, and then what will I do?"

Theo shook his head, but as her words sank in, he finally sighed.

"We'll do it together."

She narrowed her eyes, but she also knew it was probably too much to hope that her brother would let her do it alone. They reached the stone, and Amber couldn't help but put her hands out to touch it. It was cold, but no colder than her necklace crystal was. She wondered if this stone worked the same way.

"Which emotion should we use?" she asked, and Theo shrugged.

"Maybe we'll just start with covering it in aura, and ask for help. Is "asking" an emotion?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll have to see."

Theo joined her and Amber took a deep breath as she summoned her aura. She was getting tired; she had used a lot of energy on this creepy Island so far, but she wasn't about to admit it. She focused on surrounding the crystal with the purple light, and she could see Theo doing the same thing next to her. It took more than she was expecting, but the large clear rock was finally bathed in aura.

"Alright…now what?" she murmured as she glanced at Theo. But his eyes were closed and she realized that he was already begging for help…asking some Ancient form to come help two Oni kids find their parents and fix the realm before an unseen danger killed them all. Amber's own heart pounded and she closed her own eyes.

_Please…we need help. The Banishment you created is broken, a parasite is sucking the realm dry, and people will die. _

There was nothing…no feeling, no answer. Amber concentrated harder. She tried to picture what it was they needed. They needed someone who could get their parents back, who would help them find Syn and Tolan. Someone powerful enough to fix the hole in Banishment…someone who knew _how. _ She wasn't sure from how distant a past the Ancient would have to come from, but she begged someone to care. To come. To help them.

There was a sound that echoed through the realm, like a distant gong. Her eyes flew open in time to see that the crystal was flickering with different shades of color before finally settling on blinding white. Then, all at once, the power exploded outward and knocked her and her brother off the platform.

She hit the ground and grunted in pain, but she turned back quickly to try and see what was happening with the beckoning stone. Aura winds were swirling around the room now, and Amber realized that Lunise was nowhere to be found. She was aware of Theo panting nearby, and the glowing crystal began sucking the winds into itself, glowing brighter and brighter until Amber had to look away. The winds howled and she realized she was shaking, not knowing what to expect.

_Please come…please help us…_

There was a horrible cracking sound. Amber's eyes flew open as she looked at the stone, afraid that they had somehow broken it. The stone was fine, as far as she could tell…but the pearly aura was leaking out of it now, forcing itself into a figure. Amber looked over at her brother, but Theodynn was blinking and looking dazed. She realized with a start that putting the aura in the crystal probably was more than he could handle. Amber reached out and touched Theo's hand.

"Tay, it worked. Someone came…" she started. Her words of comfort were cut off by a chilling, light-hearted laugh. Amber's heart stopped and she looked back to see that the figure had finished forming. The woman was tall and slim, with long billowing hair. Given her own Xinta status, it would have made sense for Amber to stare at the Ancient's one horn. But the child couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from her glowing golden eyes. She knew those eyes.

Evynn smiled as she looked at those who had summoned her.

_My…how you've grown._

38

There was silence as Amber and Theo tried to process what was happening. Amber looked at her brother, but the blood had drained from Theodynn's face as he stared at the figure in utter horror.

"No…" he breathed, and he scrambled backward as Evynn walked over. She was more substantial than Lunise, looking like a real figure rather than a light-filled ghost. But her edges were hazy and she made no sound as she walked, as if she wasn't really touching the ground.

_Is this little Tay-o? _Evynn cooed, reaching for him. Theo sent a blast, but it merely went through the figure tutting at him.

"She isn't real…she isn't real, right Ams? It's just…another memory…"

Theo's fear was pouring into the room, making it hard to sense anything. Amber would have expected to be more afraid herself, but for whatever reason the Alchemist's appearance didn't spur fear. It made her angry.

"We didn't ask for _you!"_ Amber spat, and Evynn turned her golden gaze on the girl glaring at her.

_ And the tiny Xinta too! _

Evynn was amused…Amber could sense it. The child's blood ran cold as she realized what that meant. If the figure had emotions that she could sense, then she was really there.

"Ams?" Theo asked again, and Amber's heart broke at the terror in his voice.

"She's real," she admitted numbly, and Evynn laughed again.

_ Of course I'm real! You children hardly need a fake image to help you…_

"Get away from us!"

Theo's voice was finding strength. He had moved to be next to Amber now, grabbing his sister's arm in a vice-like grip.

"You're dead…_go back to being dead!"_

_ Theodynn…you do not need to be afraid of me. I've come to assist you…_

"We don't want your help!" he yelled.

_But without me…._

"We'll get someone else!" Amber spat, her eyes flashing. "Another Ancient…"

Evynn just laughed, and she shook her head as if she found Amber to be endearing.

_Another Ancient? The other Ancients couldn't care less about you…or even about this realm. No, they have been dead so long that they have no ties left in the realm of the living…_

"Master Phos would come," Theo cut in. He was pulling Amber backward, trying to get them both to safety.

_Master Phos? _

Evynn was confused, but then her expression cleared as she smiled.

_I suppose you mean my father. Of all the Ancients, he is one who feels he deserves his rest the most now. He 'did his time' in the realm of the living, if you know what I mean._

"He would come, if we asked!" Theo argued. Amber was silent as she stared at the figure in front of her. This wasn't supposed to happen…they were supposed to get help from the original Ancients and get their parents and fix the realm. They shouldn't have to deal with all of _this._

_He could have answered your call if he was willing to help you. But as you can see, he did not, and I did. What better person to fix the hole in Banishment than the one who created it?_

"Why?" Amber demanded. She was tired of cowering on the floor; the young Xinta pushed herself to her feet and stared at Evynn defiantly. "Why would _you_ help us? Why would you fix the hole you created? You don't care about those in this realm…"

_Says who?_

Theo had stood as well, and Amber gasped as her brother shoved her behind him.

"We won't accept your help!" he challenged, and Evynn shook her head.

_Then the realm will die…and everything in it. Is that what you want?_

"You wouldn't help us if there was nothing in it for you!" Amber said. She tried to come around Theo, but he kept her behind him with one stiff arm. Evynn cocked an eyebrow.

_I never said there wasn't something in it for me_

Theo's expression darkened and Amber continued to glare as Evynn pointed at her broken horn.

_I have passed on…but part of me remains in the realm of the living. I can and will help you fix the hole to save the realm…but I require my other horn in return_

"Why?" Amber demanded before Theo could say that they would never help the witch. Evynn met her eye.

_It has been away from me too long…I desire to be whole again. I cannot do that until the horn is back with me. I know you fear I would use it for some monstrous reason, but I simply require it for my own peace and for the spell to fix the realm_

"How would we even find it?" Amber demanded, and a smile spread on Evynn's face.

_My father fashioned it into a knife_

The Alchemist waved one hand and there was a smoky image of a knife. Amber's heart lurched; she knew that knife. It belonged to Master Hershel…

_But it was my horn before it was his. If you want to save the realm, you will bring it to me_

_ "NO!"_

Theo's yell echoed around the room, but Amber was studying Evynn with an unreadable expression. She hated this woman as much as anyone, but she also could see that they were backed into a wall. What could Evynn really do with the dagger, anyways? Amber finally touched Theo's arm.

"Tay…"

"_No, _Amber! She's lying! She's evil; if we help her, she'll do something horrible…"

_Theodynn…I'm surprised. In all I've said to you, have I ever once lied?_

Evynn had reached them now, and Amber felt her brother freeze in fear as the Alchemist touched him. Evynn ran a hand through the teen's hair, her expression calm and intrigued.

_Look at you now…you've grown to be so handsome. Just like your father…_

_ "Stop it!"_

Amber came around Theo at last, who seemed unable to move or speak. The younger Xinta shoved the Alchemist, and Evynn looked surprised. Amber was shaking with rage too much to care what Evynn would do to her.

"You know he's terrified of you! _Stop torturing him!"_

_ He has no reason to fear me_

"But he does! You can sense his terror as well as I can; leave him alone!"

Evynn scanned the young Xinta with an amused expression.

_You have grown as well. Hardly more than a foot tall, when I met you. But now so full of power…and anger. You remind me of myself_

It was worse than anything Evynn could have said. Amber blanched and Theo unfroze, yanking his sister away from the Alchemist.

"She is _nothing_ like you!" he yelled, and Amber sensed anger mixing in with his fear. Aura was stirring around them now, and Amber realized her brother was trying to transport them.

_You cannot transport here, Theodynn…one may only leave the Isle with the permission of the Ancients._

Amber felt uneasy at that, and she knew her brother was just as nervous about that revelation. However, Evynn didn't give them a chance to answer.

_We are wasting time, children. You must make your decision. But rest assured that if you do not trust me, you will never be able to save this realm. _

"We won't help you do _anything!"_ Theo spat, but Amber searched the emotions of the woman in front of her. Evynn was toying with them…she was cruel, obviously enough. But she was also genuine…in a sick, twisted way. Amber's heart pounded.

"We have no reason to trust you," she said, and Evynn turned to her. The older Xinta heard the challenge in the statement and she raised her eyebrow.

_What show of trust are you asking for?_

"Take us to our parents."

* * *

The ground was becoming steep, and Syn was afraid that soon it would be going straight up. It was possible she and Tolan could climb…but not in the pitch darkness. She wished again for a light.

"What was that girl's name again?" Tolan muttered, and Syn glanced over at his voice. "Loopy?"

"Lunise," she corrected, and she heard her husband scoff.

"Lunise!" he called out. "It's bad enough you've trapped us here in the dark…at least give us some light, would ya?"

There was no reply, and Syn shook her head.

"How are we gonna make it out of here?"

"We can't do it in the dark any longer. If creepy ghost girl won't help us, we're gonna have to make our own light."

Syn blinked in surprise, and she heard Tolan grunting for a moment.

"What are you doing, Tol?"

"You have the flint-rock still, yeah?"

"Yeah…but we don't have anything to burn. It's just rock and dirt…"

"Hand it to me."

Syn sighed, but reached into her vest pocket and withdrew the flint-rocks. A few moments passed and suddenly sparks lit up the small cavern. The curly-haired woman blinked; the sparks were hardly a light source, but given the hours in the dark she was surprised at how much they illuminated in their brief lives. Tolan's determined face. A bundle of something on his katana. The earthen walls of the tunnels around them. Suddenly, the bundle caught fire and Tolan sighed in relief.

Syn was about to ask what the bundle was that Tolan had tied to his katana, but then she realized that her husband was no longer wearing his shirt.

"Tol…"

"It won't burn for long, Syn. Let's try to make it as far as we can while we have it."

She nodded, and they both flinched at the screech echoing behind them.

"It's getting closer…" Syn murmured, and Tolan's expression hardened as he pressed on.

* * *

"Amber…" Theo warned, but Evynn had cocked her head in thought.

_I suppose that was one of the things you said you needed help with, isn't it? _She mused. _Very well…I can sense them within the Island. I will take you there._

"Aren't you the one who trapped them here?" Theo demanded, and Evynn just rolled her eyes.

_So accusatory, Theodynn. I had nothing to do with your parents being here. I only know what you told me in your plea to the beckoning stone._

Theo didn't look convinced, but Amber spoke up.

"Then take us there," she demanded, and Evynn turned to raise an eyebrow.

_Very well._

Evynn held her arms up, and dust suddenly poured around them in a hurricane. Theo immediately grabbed Amber and held her close as they closed their eyes. When they opened them, they realized the area around them was pitch black. Theo cursed.

"She's gone and banished us somewhere…"

_Of course not. I brought you to them, as you asked._

Light flickered around the room then. As the children looked around, they could see Evynn filling spook lanterns with pearly aura. Theo and Amber scanned the now illuminated room, and Theo made a choked sound as he saw to figures lying on a cold black platform. He bolted for them, and Amber stood frozen. Were they dead?! She had never really considered that at the end of their search that they would find their parents had actually…

_They are not dead, but someone's put them in a deep sleep,_ Evynn said comfortingly, and Amber glanced over at the witch as she drifted over to where Theodynn was desperately trying to wake his parents.

"Mom…" he gasped, shaking her, but Keyda and Cole's expressions were slack as they took deep, slow breaths. Tears smarted Theo's eyes as he looked down and realized that they were holding hands.

_How interesting; seems he made it out of Banishment. A wonder that he would agree to stay with the Ruler despite…_

Theo turned to glare daggers at Evynn.

"No thanks to you!" he spat, but Evynn expression was becoming more bewildered as she laid a hand on Cole's head.

_The Element…it was returned to him?_

"_Don't touch him_!" Theo roared in outrage, pushing her away. He hated the way she felt; semi-solid, like he could feel her without getting a firm grasp on her. Evynn backed away, but she just shook her head as he looked at him.

_Why give back the Element, Theodynn? Surely you realized the potential you were giving up; you were the most powerful creature in the realm…_

"I had to," he spat, not looking at her as he shook his father next, trying in vain to wake them. "It was the only way to get his memories back. The ones _you_ _erased!"_

Evynn seemed unaffected at the unbridled hatred he was exuding, and after a moment her expression became almost gleeful as she looked back at Cole.

_And that worked? How deliciously intriguing; I never would have guessed that Elemental Power had ties to memories. Oni power does, as I'm sure you've witnessed in your Isle trial, but the fact that a simple elemental transfer could rewire a complete mind wipe…_

"Help us wake them up!" Amber demanded. She had finally gotten the courage to come see her parents herself, and was relieved when she could tell they were alive. Amber hated the fascination and curiosity that was rolling off Evynn as the Alchemist studied her parents; the younger Xinta planted herself in front of them. "If we can't wake them up, then you have to help us!"

Evynn went to answer, but suddenly she and Amber could sense someone else in the room with them. Both Xinta turned to a corner of the room where a figure had just appeared.

"You will get your parents back, children…but not yet."

Amber stiffened as the old man came forward, not recognizing him. She could feel Theo's anger as well, but what surprised her the most was the cool animosity coming off of Evynn.

_ Pazzol. What have you been up to here?_

"What did you do to them?!" Theo demanded, coming forward. Pazzol smiled kindly and held up his hands.

"Now, there is no need for you to be upset. Your parents agreed to help me destroy the threat to the realm…"

"It's been days! You should have done it by now!" Theodynn argued, coming to stand in front of his parents as a protection. "Instead you've just been waiting here, keeping my parents in some creepy sleep?! Why?!"

"Be assured, young heir, that I fully intend to kill the parasite and patch the hole. But we must wait a little while longer."

"Why?" Amber demanded. "Why wait?"

Pazzol regarded the small Xinta with a smile, but there was something greedy in his expression that made her take a step back. It reminded her of Imgloss.

"Because it is far easier to let the parasite do the work that I am unable to," he murmured cryptically. Theodynn was shaking with anger.

"What work?! Destroying the realm?!"

Pazzol's eyes flashed and he chuckled to himself as he stared at Theo.

"No, dear boy…not the realm. Just the Master Healer."

39

Amber stared at Pazzol in confused horror.

"Hershel? You want to kill Hershel?" she finally asked, and Pazzol stroked his beard.

"Your parents will be quite alright at the end of this…and you two as well. Though, I suppose a little memory altercation will need to be done."

"We aren't going to let you wait for Hershel to die!" Theo spat, aura lighting up around his fists. "Why would you want him to? What has he ever done to you!?"

Pazzol just shook his head, as if he found the children naïve.

"Nothing, of course. But the opportunity was really too good to pass up; imagine, a parasite attacking the realm and slowly killing all those powered. And of course one of the victims would be the Master Healer's little niece; he would never let anything happen to her. She's the hole-riddled pot that is draining them both dry; it won't be long now…"

"You could save everyone right now!" Amber accused, and Pazzol shrugged.

"I could have saved everyone back when I first noticed the problem. I was thinking that I had more time to wait in the comfort of my home, of course…but when I got the summons I realized that perhaps the boy wasn't quite as talentless as I supposed. It didn't take much to convince him to stay behind, however…and then it was just a matter of waiting out the time here."

"By why take our parents?!" Theo asked. He was sizing the Healer up, and Pazzol raised an eyebrow.

"To fix the realm will take a great deal of energy_…_and I had such convenient sources of power. When the time comes, I will use them to solve the problems that plague us and everything will be as it should be."

"But Hershel would be dead," Amber spat venomously. "We won't let you do any of it…and you certainly aren't using our parents."

Pazzol scanned the small figure and his tone softened like he was talking to himself.

"Of course…there is more power in a Xinta than in both Rulers combined…"

Theodynn flew at the Ancient. Pazzol easily dodged the aura attacks, but then Theo drew the short blade from his side and went in swinging.

"_Don't you touch her!"_

"Theo!" Amber called, her own aura lighting up as she went to help her brother. Pazzol was blocking Theo's attacks with blasts of power, but Theo had been trained well. The fury burning through him helped as well, and Pazzol cursed as one of the swipes of Theo's flaming sword cut a small wound in the Ancient's arm. Pazzol's eyes flashed and with a single blast he sent the teen flying backward. Theo slammed into the wall and hit the ground hard, gasping in pain.

"_STOP!"_

Amber was running at Pazzol now, her arms and eyes blazing as her hair floated around her. Pazzol narrowed his eyes, putting up a hand. Wisps of aura flitted towards her, and Amber tensed. However, the attack darted past the young Xinta and she heard Theo gasp from behind her. Amber turned in panic as she sensed her brother's jolt of fear.

"My, things _have_ gotten out of hand…" Pazzol murmured. "This is why children should not get involved in the affairs of adults, hmm?"

Theo was thrashing, and Amber watched as he groped at his throat. The young Xinta realized with dread that her brother couldn't breathe.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing _stop!"_

She turned and sent a large attack at Pazzol, but a cloud of dust appeared to sweep it away. Pazzol shook his head.

"You're facing an Ancient in his own land, girl. You cannot hope to win. But you can help me…"

Theo's fear was building and tears ran down Amber's face as she ran to her brother. Theodynn's face was flushed as he struggled to breathe, and Amber struggled to reverse the effects.

"What do you want?!" she finally asked in desperation, and Pazzol dropped his hand. Aura flitted out of Theo's mouth, and the teen took a deep, desperate breath and sagged. Amber closed her eyes in relief as her brother coughed, but fear struck her as the Ancient spoke again.

"You have a lot of power, little Xinta…and if you give me permission to use it, it will make the fix so much easier."

Theo was pushing himself up now, grimacing as he grabbed Amber's arm.

"_No!"_ he said, his voice raspy, but Amber just looked over at the Ancient as he waited for her response.

"Then we do it now," she demanded. "We do it now rather than wait…"

"The Master Healer is not yet dead," Pazzol interrupted calmly. "That is a non-negotiable part of the plan, I'm afraid."

"Why?!" Amber demanded.

_Because until he is, Pazzol cannot be Master Healer himself. Is that it?_

Everyone blinked in surprise at Evynn's voice. They turned to see her sitting on the platform in between Cole and Keyda's feet, watching the scene unfold with an amused expression. Pazzol regarded her with an irritated expression.

"Get out of here, you witch. You're _help_ is no longer required…"

_I was summoned. Even an arrogant man like yourself cannot cast me out," _ Evynn cooed, her golden eyes flashing. _You always were ambitious…but murdering a young man in his prime just to claim the title? Shameful…_

"You're one to speak of murder, _monster,_" Pazzol spat. "The lives you destroyed…"

_You helped destroy my life, Pazzol. Don't think I've forgotten._

He scoffed, not at all intimidated by the dead Alchemist.

"Your father killed you, not _me, _lass. Though, of course Archtivus had to wait centuries to do it…"

_So bitter. But then again, you were always jealous of my father, weren't you?_ Evynn taunted. Pazzol narrowed his eyes.

"Jealous of Archtivus? He was the most patronizing, selfish man I ever met. We were matched in power, in ability…we were both _Ancients…"_

_ And yet Regulous chose him over you to be his successor. Mmmm…that must have stung…especially considering it was you and not my father who was the Master Healer's apprentice. _

Pazzol's eyes flashed at that, and Amber could sense a spike of rage light up in the Ancient before he got his emotions under control. Evynn just laughed, amused, and Pazzol continued softly.

"Regulous made a mistake. But who am I to go against our ancient ways? To attack the Master Healer is the largest breach of Healer Code. We were all grateful when Archtivus went underground, disappearing. Meant that he wouldn't be bossing us around any longer…

_You could have always told me where to find him_

Pazzol scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I certainly wasn't that stupid, or desperate. But of course, when he finally did do the world a favor by dying, he had it all plotted out so that his little fawn of an apprentice could take over for him. Once again, I was shunted by the 'great Archtivus.' But I supposed I wouldn't have to wait too long; the boy's not an Ancient, and mortals _do_ have such fleeting life spans. Lucky for me, the universe decided to make his demise even sooner…"

Amber and Theo listened in silent horror as the two Ancients talked, and Theo looked over at where his parents were. Despair began sinking in; how was he going to get them all out of here? Things were impossible enough without adding two insane, power-hungry immortals into the mix!

"It's gonna be ok, Tay," Amber murmured, her eyes jumping between Pazzol and the Alchemist.

_And you call me a monster_

Pazzol scoffed, moving away from Evynn at last. His eyes fell on the two heirs, who glared at him.

"Tell her to leave, children; we certainly don't need her help to save the realm…"

"We did. She won't go," Theo muttered, his arm going around Amber protectively. Pazzol sighed and reached out for the Xinta.

"Then I suppose we will have to endure her a little longer…"

"_Don't_ touch my sister!" Theo yelled, pulling Amber away from his reach. Pazzol just scoffed and shook his head.

"Careful, boy. I could kill you as easily as I could swat a bug. I suppose it would go against my political oath to kill the heir to the realm…but I will take the chance if you get in my way. You and your family aren't getting out of here until I grant you permission; the only way off the Isle of the Ancient's is to be granted freedom from an Ancient."

Theo's expression darkened as Pazzol looked at Amber. She felt numb; she knew she _should_ be scared, but the emotions of everyone else in the room were drowning hers out and making her dizzy.

"You don't have any other choice than to help me; you are not in any position to be calling the shots. Do as your told, and you will be able to leave with your loved ones. We just need to wait a little longer…and I need to collect something from you."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Amber asked quietly, and she felt Theo stiffen with rage as one of Pazzol's hands clamped down on her horn. Fear shot through her as Pazzol smiled, pulling a thin knife from his pocket.

"Just something you never even wanted yourself…" he murmured, bringing the knife up to the base of her horn. Suddenly everything seemed to be moving so slowly, the emotions in the room drowning each other out. Amber was rarely paralyzed by fear, but in that moment terror rendered her frozen to the spot, eyes wide with panic. The other emotions were so thick in the air; Pazzol's greed…Theo's burning fury…Evynn's…triumph?

Theodynn was a blur as he reacted. Pazzol didn't even have time to move before Theo had plunged his blade into the Ancient's heart, screaming in fury. Pazzol cried out as well, power exploding off of him and throwing Theo and Amber backward. Amber gasped as she was ripped out of the Ancient's hold, and the room echoed with Evynn's laughter. The young Xinta pushed herself to her knees, and nearby Theo was coughing. She looked up to see that Pazzol was staring at them both with a murderous expression, his hand covering the wound in his chest. Her heart pounded with fear when she realized that he wasn't dead.

Pazzol was muttering some spell, and Amber shook with terror at the thought of what he would do to Theo now. She powered up her arms, determined to protect her brother the best she could, but then suddenly Evynn was there. Amber gasped as the other Xinta wrapped her arms around her, whispering in her ear.

_I free you_

Then suddenly the world was full of dust, swirling around Amber as she screamed. Pazzol yelled in fury as well, seeing that Evynn had freed the young Xinta. But Amber fought to stay. The last thing she saw through the ubiquitous dust was Theo's look of terror as he met her eye, and Pazzol pushing himself to his feet.

_"NO!" _Amber screamed. But then the scene was gone, the dust fading. The sun beat down on her as she shook, and she was nearly in tears as she looked around at the formations around her. She dropped to her knees, shaking. How would she get back?! Theo…she had to get to Theo!

_Pazzol will not kill him_

She whirled around, trying to find where Evynn was. There was no figure near her, however, and she shook her head.

"Where are you!?"

_In your mind, little Xinta. Easier this way. _

Amber grabbed her head.

"Get out!"

_Come now, Amber. We do not have much time; Pazzol will keep your brother alive if he thinks you will come back. So you must go back quickly before he loses patience…"_

"Go back how?!" she demanded, still looking around to try to figure out where she was.

_I will bring you back_

"Bring me back _now!_" Amber demanded. "He'll hurt Theo! He'll hurt my parents…"

_I will bring you back…but not until you have what I asked for._

Amber's heart pounded as she realized what Evynn meant. She felt a wave of loathing wash over herself; Evynn was using Theo as a pawn to get what she wanted…

_ Pazzol is using little Tay-o as a pawn, not me. But yes, I did free you so that you could get the dagger I requested. The very item you must bring me before I will be able to help you with the rest of your request…_

"We don't want your help," Amber tried, but her voice was small. She could picture Evynn's expression in her mind's eye.

_Would you rather work with Pazzol? So be it…but the death of the Master Healer will be on your hands. _

Amber bit her lip, her eyes filled with tears.

"If I get your dagger, you have to promise no one will get hurt," she finally said. Evynn sighed dramatically.

_You are not in a position for bargaining, little Xinta. I took you to your parents, as you asked. And if you bring back the dagger, I will make sure that the realm is fixed. I cannot guarantee anything, but you must trust me that it is not my intention to hurt you or any of those you care about. _

"How can I trust you? It's because of you my father and brother are tormented with nightmares…because of _you_ that Dad can't remember things anymore. You tortured him…erased his mind. You singlehandedly tried to tear my entire family apart…"

_And yet, you know deep down I am the only one who can keep it together now_

Amber went silent. She pictured her parents and her brother in that room with Pazzol and shuddered.

"You can't let him hurt Theo...keep my brother safe until I get back," she finally begged, and she could feel Evynn's satisfaction in her mind.

_I will do what I can. Avenge me, young Xinta._

Amber shut her eyes and took a shuddery breath. Aura winds picked up, and after a moment there was flash and she was gone.


	14. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 14

40

Amber appeared near the Master Healer's tent, her heart pounding. It shouldn't be that hard to find the knife…right? She couldn't help but pray that Hershel wasn't home. She entered through the front door flap, poking her head in cautiously. Amber sagged in relief when she saw that it was empty.

She got to work quickly. She had seen Hershel use the dagger before, but where did he _keep_ it? There was so much junk everywhere…how would she ever find the ivory-hilted dagger? Her hands shook as she searched, eyes scanning each box she rifled through. How much time before Pazzol hurt her brother? Her parents?

In her haste, her elbow knocked over a small vial and she winced as she heard it shatter on the packed-earth ground.

"Uncle Hershel?"

Amber whirled around at the small voice. It was Pippa, her voice coming from the back of the tent. The xinta knew she should continue searching, but she couldn't help but feel sick at how weak little Pip's voice was. Amber finally left her spot searching the shelves and came to poke her head through the back flap.

Pippa was sitting on a mat, and Amber gasped. The child looked awful; dark circles under her eyes, her skin almost grey in color. She looked up and her expression became confused.

"Amber? Why are you here?"

Amber came over to give the child a hug, because it was the only thing she could think of to do. Pippa sagged into her and coughed a few times.

"Do you know where my Uncle is? He said he would be right back…"

"I'm sure he's on his way," Amber comforted, though the thought made her heart pound. Hershel probably would be back soon; she had to find that knife and _fast._ The thought suddenly struck her and she rubbed a hand over Pippa's curls.

"Pip…I need you to think really hard. Have you ever seen your Uncle's special knife? It has an ivory handle with things carved into it…"

"Yes. He doesn't like me to play with it." Pippa said wearily, her eyelids drooping.

"Do you know where he keeps it?" Amber pressed, her heart pounding. Pippa swallowed hard.

"Up high…up high so I can't reach…"

Amber exhaled shakily as she looked back to the front of the tent.

"I just have to borrow it, Pippa…"

"Why?"

Amber bit her lip.

"Just for something important. You lie down and get some rest; I'm sure that your Uncle will be back soon."

Pippa nodded and her eyes closed as Amber gently helped her lie down. Then she was on her feet, going back to the front of the tent. Her eyes scoured the top shelves, looking…

There. She could see the ivory hilt poking out from among some other junk on a high shelf. She sagged in relief and immediately pulled a chair over so she would be able to reach it. She climbed on, her heart warm with relief as her hand finally closed around the cold hilt…

"What are you doing?"

Amber leapt and screamed, nearly tumbling off the chair. She turned to see Hershel standing in the doorway with loaves of bread. He wasn't looking good either; like Pippa, his skin was off-color and he had deep circles under his eyes. He was looking at her in confusion…confusion, but not suspicion. Yet.

"N…nothing…" Amber stammered, but Hershel took in her stained uniform and wild hair and shook his head.

"What are you doing in the realm, Amber? Something's happened to you…"

She swallowed and carefully got down off the chair, her eyes darting towards the door flap. That's when Hershel's eyes rested on the blade in her iron grip. His expression darkened.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked softly, and Amber tried in vain to transport, forgetting it was impossible to do so within the tent. Hershel must have realized because he put down the loaves, coming forward with hands extended gently.

"Calm down, Amber…just tell me what's happened."

"Too much…" she finally choked out. He was cutting off her escape, she realized. She wasn't going to be able to make it to the door.

"I can help you!" Hershel promised. "Why do you need the knife? What's going on?"

"You can't help me…you can't," Amber said, tears leaking out as she backed away from the approaching Master Healer. "He's trying to kill you…she said it was the only way…"

Hershel's expression became more concerned.

"Who? Who's trying to kill me, Amber?"

"Pazzol…he has my parents and he's trying to kill you…"

She could feel his anger and his fear now, but Hershel was shaking his head.

"We can stop him, Amber. We can get people together and we can stop him, if you know where they are…."

"There's no time…he'll kill Theo…she said she can only protect him for so long…"

Fear and guilt and urgency were making her ramble, and Amber felt the tent tarp behind her back. Hershel shook his head, his tone becoming more severe.

"Amber…who is _she?"_

"I'm sorry."

She moved quickly, and so did Hershel. In seconds Amber had used the dagger in her hand to cut a slice in the taut wall behind her, and she hurtled through before Hershel had time to catch her.

_"Amber!"_ he yelled, but she just closed her eyes.

"I have it," she whispered, and a moment later dust kicked up around her. The Master Healer panted as he watched Amber disappear.

* * *

"Feel that? There's some kind of cool air coming down."

Syn breathed in relief and glanced over at Tolan's face illuminated in the last of his homemade torch. The flame flickered in the breeze and she pulled him along faster.

"Alright, let's get there then…"

The shriek was close this time, and they both continued their quickened pace. After a moment, the dying embers of Tolan's shirt illuminated the end of the tunnel. Syn inhaled sharply as she realized that the tunnel was opening up into a large cavern. She felt a shot of despair as they walked into it; she had hoped that the tunnel would lead outside, so they could get off this stupid Island.

"Tolan…" she whispered. "What if this is a dead end?"

"There's gotta be…."

They blinked in surprise when the cavern lit up, seemingly illuminated by crystals studded in the walls. Syn turned around to take it in. The area was large, and she wasn't sure if it was a natural cave or some kind of mine. She got closer to one of the crystals and realized it looked like the ones Phos kept in a box on his shelf to use for different spells.

"See any way out?" Tolan asked. He had cast the smoking shirt aside, looking to see if the flame had damaged his blade. He scowled a little at the discoloration and finally sheathed his blade. Syn turned and began scanning the walls for some kind of exit or tunnel, but there was nothing that she could see.

"Tol, I don't see anything…"

"I'm not sure we can go back the other way, Syn," he pointed out. She glanced at the tunnel they had come through. Where the rest of the cavern looked natural, the tunnel they had just come out of had been carved by _something._ Syn shuddered, wondering if it was whatever had been following them.

"If the creature was in here, then it came here from somewhere, right? So there's got to be another…" she started.

"There."

She blinked and looked at where Tolan was pointing in the dim pearly light of the crystals. Her heart fell as she saw another tunnel entrance identical to the one they had just left…but it was about thirty feet above the ground.

"Do we even risk climbing up there?" she asked, turning to face Tolan again. Her heart pounded when she saw his expression, on hand pressed to his chest. "Tol?!"

Normally he would say something…about how he was fine or how it would pass. But this time he just closed his eyes and took a shallow breath. She was to his side in seconds, her heart pounding. She wished there was something that she could do…some way that she could help. She grabbed his arm and went to say something, but a shriek sounded and echoed around the cavern. It was loud…whatever the thing was, it was nearly on them.

"Tolan…" she breathed, and he coughed and straightened as he pulled out both his katanas.

"Gonna have to fight, Syn. No way around it now…"

She bit her lip, but she had her own blade drawn in seconds as they waited for the creature to emerge.

"At least we can see," she pointed out softly, and Tolan scoffed as he adjusted his position so he was slightly in front of her.

"We kill this thing and we can go down the tunnel the other way," he pointed out, and Syn swallowed hard. She didn't really feel like facing any kind of monster after the hours-long walk…and the thought of retracing their steps and then going _further_ made her want to give up and curl up in a ball. But she stood at the ready, eyes trained on the opening in the wall.

Neither of them was ready for the creature as it barreled through the wall to their left, forming a new tunnel rather than coming through the one it had already made. Tolan cursed as he and Syn leapt out of the way, and the creature screeched again. Brown flesh, lots of legs…that's all Syn could really see as she darted up onto a large boulder, trying to claim the high ground. Tolan had leapt up against the wall, his expression both pained and disgusted as the creature pulled its long body into the cavern. It didn't have eyes, from what they could see, but it moved its head around as if smelling the air. Syn gasped slightly as it turned to face her; a gaping mouth filled with rotating needles of teeth making her skin go cold.

"What is that?!" she demanded, but then she leapt out of the way as the creature leapt at her.

"Don't talk, Syn….it's relying on sound and stuff…" Tolan said.

"Sound? With what _ears_?" Syn scoffed softly. The worm-like creature had millions of legs that it used to climb up onto the cavern wall, and it turned and shrieked as Syn took her place next to her husband.

"Ok…we gotta kill it. Any idea how?" Syn breathed, and Tolan eyed the creature dubiously.

"I was just thinking we could slice it up until it can't move anymore and call that good."

"Oh, of course. Sounds nice and clean," she muttered dryly. The creature was moving again, and they stiffened in anticipation. But instead of coming for them, it shoved it's face into the ground, and its long body began pulsating as it seemed to be trying to suck at the earth itself. The lights in the crystals throbbed with the sucking, and Syn looked around as they dimmed and brightened.

"What…"

Tolan made a horrible sound and she looked over as he put a hand to his chest, his breath coming out in gasps. She grabbed his arm in alarm, and the Creature finally pulled up out of the ground, screeching again.

"Are you alright?" Syn demanded. Tolan looked past her at the creature.

"Be better when that thing's dead," he muttered, and she frowned and looked over at it.

"What do you…"

"We found the parasite, Syn."

* * *

Theo pushed himself backward as Pazzol got up, his heart pounding.

_He's an ancient, stupid…what did you think you could do? Kill him?!_ He chastised himself, fear spiking as he caught Pazzol's murderous expression. Theo realized he was probably going to die, but something had snapped when the creep had touched Amber.

Theodynn heard his sister next to him and wished for some way to get her out of there. He moved to protect her, but Evynn got to her first. Theo shook his head, opening his mouth to yell at the witch to get away from his sister, but then Amber was disappearing in a cloud of dust. Panic seared through Theo's mind; all he could see was a toddler getting wrapped up in black tendrils.

"What did you _do!?" _he demanded, but his anger was short-lived as he felt himself blasted backward once again. He moaned as he hit the ground. Pazzol had managed to get to his feet now, the blood slowing from the wound he was holding.

"That was a mistake, boy…" he murmured, and suddenly Theo felt the horrible choking sensation again. He closed his eyes, trying not to panic, trying to figure out how to override this spell so he could breathe. He couldn't die…not while Amber was now helpless somewhere…

_Leave him alone, Pazzol. What can you gain by killing him?_

"Get out of here, witch. What did you do with the Xinta? Send her home?"

_Yes, I freed her. But don't worry, she'll be back. If she returns to find her brother dead, she will not help you._

"I'm not worried. The Xinta would have made things easier, but I have the Rulers still. I have the power I need without her, and I certainly don't need her brother."

Theo was shaking with the effort of trying to breathe, the room around him growing fuzzy. Panic and fear battled for place in his mind, as well as an overwhelming sense of failure. This had been his idea…but everyone he had brought to this Island was gone, and he was going to die here…

A hand touched his shoulder and Theo gasped. Cool air filled his lungs as the spell unraveled, and he coughed and forced himself up into sitting position. He looked up to see Evynn kneeling next to him, her hand still on his shoulder. He lept backward.

"Stay away!" he demanded in a hoarse voice, and she just shook her head sadly.

_Come now, Theodynn…how can I get you to trust me?_

"It's no wonder no one trusts you, with the reputation you've created," Pazzol pointed out, his hand lowering as he realized she had countered his spell. "Why are you so keen on protecting them, Evynn? You hardly have enough compassion to claim 'motherly instinct.' What is it you want from these children?"

Evynn positioned herself in front of Theo, protecting him from anything else Pazzol might want to inflict. A smile played at her lips, but her eyes were hard.

_Don't pretend to know me, Pazzol. The children summoned me to help them, and I will not let you kill them. _

The Healer raised a skeptical eyebrow and his eyes traveled over to where he could see Theo pressing himself up against the wall behind Evynn.

"You expect me to believe that you actually _care_ about this boy? A monster like you?"

Evynn's eyes flashed, but a moment later her expression regained composure as she stepped backward towards Theo. He stiffened as she reached back and ran her hand through his hair.

_You know, if my father hadn't intervened a decade ago, this boy would have been mine to raise…_

"_NO!" _Theo snapped, shuddering as he pushed her hand away. "I would have been your brainless puppet!"

_Brainless? You would have been the same as always, Theodynn, just without your memories. I knew how valuable you were; I would have taken good care of you. In fact, after a few years of training, you would have become my very own Apprentice…_

The thought made Theo want to vomit, and he grimaced as he moved to get away from her.

"I don't need your help! _Leave!" _he demanded again, and Evynn just laughed.

More than anything, Theodynn hoped that Amber was far away. Evynn had said she had let her free, right? She had mentioned something of the sort as he was being choked, but now he wasn't sure. The three figures fell to silence as the time ticked on. Pazzol eyed Evynn warily, but there was nothing for him to do until the Master Healer's demise, anyways. Theo's eyes flicked from Evynn to Pazzol to his parents as he tried to figure out how he was going to get them and himself out of this mess. The living Ancient finally scoffed and shook his head.

"Since the boy summoned you, his dismissal should force you from the living realm once more. How is it you are able to stay?"

Evynn smiled, her gold eyes flashing again.

_Because he wasn't the one who summoned me. _

As if on cue, dust kicked up a few yards away from the three figures. Theo watched in horror as Amber reappeared, an ivory-hilted dagger clutched firmly in one hand.

41

Amber stared at the others in the room, her heart pounding. Theo looked shocked, Pazzol perturbed, and Evynn triumphant.

"I…" she started, but she was cut off as everyone found their voices.

"Amber _no!"_ Theo cried as Pazzol shook his head.

"Why have you come back?"

_To bring me what is mine…_

Evynn was coming closer to Amber now, hand outstretched, and the girl shrank backward. Pazzol scoffed, his expression darkening

"Banish her, girl…what are you waiting for?"

Amber glanced between Pazzol and Evynn, swallowing hard.

"She…she has to help us..."

"I can close the hole easily enough!" Pazzol countered, "To help this witch is to doom yourself and your family. You must banish…"

"She's not a witch!" Amber exclaimed. Everyone seemed surprised by the outburst, including Amber. Even Evynn blinked in surprise before giving Amber a warm smile as she nearly reached her.

"Amber you can't!"

Theo was there suddenly, reaching for the knife in his sister's hand. She balked, and Theo grabbed her arm as she moved the knife out of his reach.

"Theo…it's the only way…"

"We can't trust her, Ams. Whatever she said to you…"

"She said she would protect you!" Amber argued, her eyes searching his face as her voice became softer. "And she did…didn't she?"

Theo's jaw clenched, but she could tell that she was right; Evynn had protected him. Like she said she would.

"Don't give her the knife, Amber."

"Then what will we do?!" she asked, tears smarting her eyes. "There's no other way to fix the realm! We don't _have_ any other options!"

Theo reached for the knife again as he swallowed hard. But he didn't say anything…and Amber knew it was because he didn't know what to do either.

_"_Pippa's dying, Theo. Hershel too…they won't last much longer!" Amber said. She could feel Pazzol's satisfaction at the revelation, and Theo's guilt and fear. She pressed on, looking over at where Evynn was coming.

"She did so many horrible things when she was alive…but she swore she wouldn't hurt us, or our family. I think…I think she really will help…"

"She was lying to you, Ams!" Theo said, pleading with his sister. "We can't give her what she wants!"

_I'm no liar, Theodynn. I'm not like your father._

Theo whirled around, eyes blazing. Evynn had reached them and was smiling calmly at the teen's rage.

"How _dare you!"_

"I'm sorry Tay…"

Amber managed to wrench her arm out of her brother's grasp as Theodynn was distracted, and by the time he had turned, she was already holding the knife out to the Alchemist.

"_NO!"_

Evynn's hand clasped the ivory hilt moments before Theo's did. He tried to pull the knife out of her grasp, but she just tutted at him.

_Now, Theodynn…that doesn't belong to you_

Pearly aura was whipping around Evynn now, her eyes blazing white as her hand tightened around her lost horn. She was laughing again, and a moment later a blast went out that threw the three other figures backward. Amber looked up at the glowing figure levitating off the ground. Evynn's laughter echoed around the room as the aura caused her hair to billow. Amber swallowed hard and then Theo was there, grabbing her arm as they watched in horror.

Across the room Pazzol had pushed himself up as well, glaring warily at the Alchemist before looking over at Amber.

"What matter of weapon was that?" he demanded, but Evynn was the one who answered.

_A dagger my father fashioned out of the horn he stole from me…after centuries, I am completed at last._

Pazzol's jaw clenched.

"Child…what have you done?" he murmured. Amber's heart was pounding as Evynn slowly came back down to the ground, the dagger gripped tightly in one ghostly hand as she regarded the children.

"You…said you would help us," Amber reminded shakily.

_I require a great deal of power to fix the breach_ Evynn said softly, her eyes flashing as her gaze lingered on Amber. The young Xinta blanched, and she could feel Theo's anger as he pulled Amber closer.

But when Evynn's attack came, it wasn't geared towards the Oni heirs.

Pazzol cried out as the pearly aura shot out at him, and he dodged just in time. His expression became determined as he summoned power of his own, shaking his head.

"You cannot kill me, Evynn…" he reminded coldly. "There is a life-cost, which you can hardly give while _dead._"

_Oh, Pazzol….I'm not trying to kill you,_ Evynn murmured, her attacks becoming stronger and more frequent. The Healer broke out in a sweat as he countered each one, but he wasn't able to put forward any attacks of his own and the Alchemist was backing him into a corner. He cursed as web-like tendrils finally entangled him, slowing and then halting his defense. He breathed heavily as he looked over at the children watching in wide-eyed horror.

"Banish her _now, _girl! Before it's too late!" he demanded, but Evynn just tutted.

_Do you really think she would listen to the man who kidnapped her parents and attacked her brother? _

Amber suddenly realized that Pazzol was afraid. Her heart twisted and she stood abruptly.

"Wait!" she tried, and Evynn glanced at her.

_I must have the power to complete the spell…and what greater source than an Ancient himself? Don't worry Amber…it won't kill him_

Pazzol's breathing was heavy as Evynn turned back to him, a smile playing at her lips.

_But it __will __probably hurt_

Amber's blood ran cold at Pazzol's cry as the knife plunged into his chest. Evynn's other hand went to the back of his head as she drained the power from him. Amber put a hand to her mouth and then looked away, and then Theo was there wrapping her in an embrace as if to shield her from the tortured yell. Then, there was silence.

Pazzol's wound began closing as Evynn pulled the knife free, but his eyes were closed as she allowed him to slump to the ground. The Alchemist radiated power now, and Amber swallowed in fear as Evynn turned towards them once again.

_Now…we're nearly ready, aren't we? But there is one last thing I must do…_

Amber and Theo both cried out as the aura washed over them. For a moment they held each other tightly, eyes closed, but then the aura took form and began pulling them apart.

"What are you doing!?" Amber cried as the aura pulled her free of Theo's grasp. He screamed her name, but a moment later Evynn had forced him to his knees, tethering him to the spot. Amber fought as she was pulled closer to the Alchemist, tears burning at her eyes and throat. Then suddenly she was face to face with Evynn, the Aura holding the child in place as she trembled. Evynn shook her head as she reached out.

_Don't be afraid, Amber. I still intend to do as you asked, but in order to cast such a physical spell, I require one last thing…_

Theo was fighting his bonds as he called out to Amber and yelled threats at the Alchemist, but Amber couldn't quite make out what he was saying over the pounding of her own heart in her ears.

"What?" she finally asked softly, and Evynn smiled gently as her hands glowed with a different sort of spell.

_A physical body_

Amber's eyes widened in terror, but before she could react more than that, Evynn had released the spell. Suddenly the Alchemist was nothing but a blinding form of Ancient power. It hovered in the air for a few moments before rushing into the young Xinta.

_"NO!" _Theo screamed. Amber gasped as her eyes changed from amber to blinding white, and then they rolled up as she crumpled to the ground. The aura holding her and Theo faded, and Theo bolted to his sister. He scooped her limp form off the ground, holding her close as he shook.

"Ams? _Amber?!"_

She gasped again, her body lurching. Theo's eyes were glued to her face, and he trembled as her eyelids fluttered.

"Please…" he murmured, and a moment later they opened and focused on his pleading face.

"Ams?" he breathed, but then Amber's eyes flashed gold as her features twisted into a smirk.

"Hello, Tay-O," Evynn whispered.

* * *

The Parasite could sense them. Syn still wasn't sure it was sound, per say…but it was dangerously accurate as it launched at them again and again.

"Why would they send us to the Parasite?" Syn demanded as she finally landed a hit on the sick creature. It screeched in fury. "Because the Ancient's wanted us to kill it or because they want it to kill us?!"

"Watch out!"

Tolan was there in another moment, sinking his own blade into the parasite's grotesque side to distract it before it could land its attack on the curly-headed woman. The Parasite whipped around, throwing Tolan off balance. He grunted as he hit the ground, and then rolled quickly to avoid being pierced by the razer-sharp legs coming down at him.

"More chopping, less talking, Syn!" he reprimanded, and his wife rolled her eyes. She darted forward and swung her sword, cutting through several of the parasite's legs before jumping out of the way of the creature's return attack.

"Better?" she asked dryly, and Tolan chuckled. They had been fighting it for a while now, and both were drenched with sweat. But despite multiple stabs and what had to be dozens of missing legs, the parasite didn't seem any weaker. If anything, it just seemed angry.

"What if this is one of those magical things that can't just be killed the old-fashioned way?" Syn panted, and Tolan scoffed.

"I still like to think that _everything_ can be killed the old-fashioned way," he muttered.

The parasite had climbed up on the wall of the cave, and Syn and Tolan watched warily to see what its next move would be. Syn realized that it might just burrow out of the cave to avoid their attacks, and she wondered what they would do if that was the case. They would have to follow it, right? Until the parasite was dead, it would keep sucking the realm dry until…

The creature began leeching off the wall, and Tolan cursed as he started dropping. Syn steadied him as the crystals pulsated around them. She glared at the creature, and her blood went cold as she watched its wounds heal as it pulled power out of the realm itself.

"How are we supposed to beat that?" she whispered, and Tolan looked up, his skin pallid and sweaty.

"It's not gonna bleed out," he realized. "We're gonna have to try and kill it in one fail swoop…"

"How? We don't even know if that thing has multiple hearts, or if it even _has_ a heart…"

Tolan watched the creature turn and screech at them, the Oni's expression determined.

"Well…if we chop off it's head, it won't be able to feed anymore," he finally pointed out, and Syn looked back over.

"Sounds like a plan."

42

Evynn laughed as Theo shook his head in horror.

"No…"

The girl in is arms sat up, fixing him with a patronizing look.

"Couldn't be helped, Theodynn. The way I was…"

"_Get out of her!"_

He grabbed the small Xinta by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Get out! You can't do this…"

"_Stop!"_

Amber-turned-Alchemist pushed him off, shaking her head as her eyes flashed.

"We're wasting time, Theodynn. You're the one who wants the realm fixed…"

"Not like _this. _Get out of my sister…we'll find another way!"

Evynn ignored him as she pushed herself to her feet, looking around.

"Everything looks so different from this height; it's been many centuries since I've been this young. Ah…I forgot what it was like to feel so _alive!"_

Theo was shaking with anger as he watched her twirl in glee, but he didn't know what to do. Why was it that no one ever prepared him for the ways his life could go horribly wrong? His kid sister was possessed by a centuries-old witch and he had absolutely no way to do anything about it.

"Did you destroy her?" he finally forced himself to ask, and Evynn turned to raise an eyebrow.

"Amber's fine, Theodynn. I can hardly inhabit her form if she were to die. She's just a little…indisposed at the moment."

He fixed her with a murderous look and Evynn smiled blithely.

"You can't hurt me without hurting her, sweet Tay-o. I suggest you calm down so we can get to work."

"I'm not helping you."

"Of course you are. It's the only way to save the realm, and your family. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Theo fists were clenched as he stared at her. She looked just the same as Amber always had…he wouldn't even know the difference if it wasn't for her expression. It made him shudder in horror to think that his real sister was now trapped in her own body.

"Then you have to let Amber go. As soon as the spell is finished, you _leave._"

Evynn just smiled, her eyes flashing again as she came to grab his arm. He flinched at her touch and she tutted.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Theodynn."

"That's what you told my father," he pointed out coldly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're still upset about what happened with your father?" she asked patronizingly. "That was a decade ago…"

"You're still upset about what happened with _your_ father," he pointed out bitterly. "And _that_ was centuries ago."

She stared at him blankly for a moment before scoffing.

"Cheeky boy," she chided, and Theo tensed as dust began kicking up around them.

"What are you doing!?"

"We can hardly cast the spell here, Theodynn. We must go where we can."

Theo cast one last look over at where his parents were lying, still in their strange sleep. He swallowed as he caught sight of the other Ancient slumped nearby.

"Pazzol…" he started, but Evynn shook her head.

"He'll be unconscious a while yet, and I doubt he would go after your parents when he wakes, at any rate," she assured, a cruel smile playing at Amber's lips. The dust soon covered them completely and Theo closed his eyes as he took a steadying breath. Panic was pressing on his mind, but he was forced to cling to the hope that he would be able to get Amber back. They just had to do this spell, and then he could get his sister back…

He opened his eyes and realized that they were back in the room with the beckoning stone. Evynn had released him and was sizing up the stone in front of her, muttering to herself.

"A strong conductor…should be able to patch Banishment from _this_ side, but who's to say…"

"Do you know how to do the spell?" Theo finally pressed. "You know how to fix Banishment?"

"No idea," Evynn answered, her tone surprisingly light as she turned to smile mysteriously. "But that's what makes this sort of thing so fun."

* * *

There was nothing he could do.

The thought swirled around over and over in Hershel's head as he paced the tent wearily. If what Amber said was true, then Pazzol needed to be stopped. He had the Rulers to accomplish who _knows_ what, and Hershel apparently was tied into it. Was there even a parasite, or did the Ancient make it all up?

The Master Healer steadied himself on a table and began to cough. He wouldn't last long in a fight, at any rate. Perhaps Pazzol's plan was simply to wait for him to die. The thought made his blood run cold and he took a shuddery breath. Why did Amber need the knife? Why was she even involved? And who was the 'she' that the child kept mentioning? He had a horrible feeling that it was the original owner of the knife…err, well, _horn,_ herself. If that was the case, then he needed to do something, right? He needed to do something…

The siphoning feeling came again and Hershel moaned to himself, feeling much older than his thirty or so years. He dreaded going into the back to check on Pippa, but he managed to drag himself to the back and found her passed out again. He hesitated as he looked at the frail form. How much longer could they last? He no longer had enough power for the both of them…and he knew the time was approaching where he was going to have to make a choice. He was already sure of his decision, but how much longer would Pippa last on her own? In the end, it would all be a moot point. Unless, of course, Amber and whoever she was with were able to stop Pazzol in time.

Hershel sank to his knees and brought Pippa into his lap, exhaling shakily. After a moment his hands were glowing once again.

* * *

It was both terrifying and intriguing, being trapped in her own mind. Amber could see everything that was happening, but she had no control. A different force was moving her body and a different voice was coming from her mouth. She remembered back to Hershel's paralysis spells—the ones he would use when he was helping her train her powers. This felt similar; frozen, unable to move, unable to do anything but watch and feel.

"Help me power up the crystal," Evynn said, and Amber's heart broke at the look Theo gave her. She knew her brother wasn't looking at _her_ with that disgust and anger; it was geared towards the woman currently in control of her body. But Amber couldn't help but shrink at the expression just the same; Theo had _never_ looked at her like that. She couldn't remember him looking at anyone like that.

_I'm ok, Tay…I'm ok…_

But her mouth wouldn't obey…she couldn't say the words. She heard and felt Evynn chuckle.

"What?" Theo snapped, and Evynn didn't answer as they headed to the crystal. The Alchemist stopped, however, when she caught sight of her reflection in one of the dark windows of the room. She wandered over to it, and Amber was surprised that she still looked like…well, _herself. _She had almost expected her reflection to betray the fact that a centuries old ghost was actually in control. After a few moments, Amber realized she _did_ look slightly different, though it took her a little while longer to realize why. Confidence. Her reflection looked confident.

Evynn turned one way and then another as Theo came over. Amber could sense his confusion mix with all the other emotions in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Such lovely horns," Evynn pointed out, stroking one as she smiled at the reflection. "They have such an attractive bend to them…"

"_Stop it."_ Theo grabbed her shoulder and yanked her away from the dark window. "You're doing the spell, and then you're _leaving_, remember? Don't get used to being in Amber's body."

Evynn narrowed her eyes as Theo's tone.

"That is not the way to speak to someone who's gone out of their way to _help_ you, Theodynn. Especially not someone such as me."

Fear flickered across Theo's expression and Evynn pushed past him towards the crystal.

_Stop scaring him! _Amber demanded angrily.

"He seems to be forgetting who he's speaking to," Evynn murmured coolly. Amber realized with a start that Evynn could hear her. Not that she didn't think she could, but it was the first time Evynn had addressed her directly. Amber hesitated a moment before putting forward the question weighing on her the heaviest.

_You're going to give me my body back, right? When all of this is over? _

She had meant it to be demanding, but it came out hesitant. Fearful.

"One thing at a time; first we must focus on repairing the hole in Banishment," Evynn replied as Theodynn approached.

"I know_._ I've been waiting for _you_," Theo muttered. Evynn glanced over at him, smiling at her own secret joke.

"Help me power it, Theodynn," she ordered again, and he sighed before coming over and laying his hands on the crystal. Evynn closed her eyes as well and Amber waited in the dark. Inside she could feel power moving, a deep, Ancient power. Pazzol's life-force, she realized suddenly. Then Evynn was opening her eyes once again. The crystal was now pulsating with power, and Evynn was silent. Amber knew she was processing how to fix the breach in Banishment; flicks and whispers of Evynn's thoughts came through Amber's own consciousness, but for the most part the Alchemist was able to keep her mind separate from the girl she had trapped in her own body. It made Amber feel a little better that Evynn _did_ seem to be trying to figure out how to fix Banishment. She hadn't lied yet; perhaps Amber wasn't wrong to trust her.

"Now what?" Theo asked softly, and Evynn frowned in thought.

"Now I must figure out how to best form the patch. It won't be easy to reproduce the spell of the first Ancients, even for a small enough area as the hole…"

"Maybe you don't have to reproduce it."

Evynn blinked in surprise as she looked back over at Theo. He was staring at the ground, his brow furrowed.

"Patching a hole would work…but we'd have to make the patch. But holes don't always have to be _patched_. Sometimes holes can just be sewn up...maybe we could fix it with a seam."

Amber wanted to point out to her brother that this was a highly technical _spell_ they were casting; they weren't mending a pair of pants. But to her surprise, a grin broke out across Evynn's face.

"That may just work," she said, and Theo looked up at her. Evynn reached out to grab his hand, tilting her head. "You see? What a wonderful Apprentice you would have made…makes you wonder what could have been, hmm?"

Theodynn visibly recoiled, pulling away from the touch of the small yellow hand. Amber's consciousness felt a stab of panic. Apprentice? What was Evynn talking about?

"Then sew it up already," Theo said. He was trying to stay angry so that his fear didn't show, Amber realized. But she knew Evynn could tell as well as she could that under everything, Theo was terrified.

_It's ok, Theo…just a little longer…_

Evynn smirked, spreading her fingers out on the crystal in front of her.

"Prepare yourself, Theodynn. We have to connect to Banishment…"

"How?"

She turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't be hard to reconnect; after all, we've both been there before."

Theo's expression hardened and Amber watched him swallow before turning to face the crystal again. Aura began whipping around the room, and the young Xinta's eyes blazed white. Pearly aura poured into the crystal, and Amber felt strangely sick as the crystal began to darken.

Soon the crystal looked like it was filled with ink, and Theo broke out into a cold sweat. He could see his reflection in the dark surface, and he realized he looked gaunt. Theo exhaled shakily; he wasn't sure if he was tired because of the power going into the crystal or from the twinges that had continued to pull from him. He wondered suddenly about Hershel and his mother. If he was this bad…how were they faring? Was his mom still affected by the parasite even in her sleep paralysis? How much longer did they have? He glanced over at the figure next to him. Evynn-in-Amber was staring into the crystal with a look of intense excitement and intrigue, and his heart thudded. He would have never chosen to work with Evynn…not in a million years. Yet here he was, and he couldn't help but feel like the situation was his fault. He didn't trust her, but he didn't have much choice as he turned to stare back into the crystal. She could very easily destroy everything he cared about.

But without her, it would all be destroyed anyway.


	15. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 15

43

Theodynn hadn't thought about Banishment in years. Or at least, not willingly. But suddenly Evynn was ordering him to connect to it and he was forced to picture the hazy green sky and warped landscape. Charred formations, sickly moss, the strange air that was so hard to breath…

"Very good, Theodynn," Evynn murmured. "Now send out your aura to make the connection."

He closed his eyes and tried to do so, picturing the power inside stretching out like a rope towards the image in his mind.

He felt the connection and gasped, and as Theo's eyes flew open, he realized that he could _see_ Banishment in the surface of the crystal in front of him. His stomach twisted.

"Don't release it; I need you to keep the connection going while I fix the hole."

He panted slightly at the energy needed to keep the connection.

"You didn't need me before," he pointed out softly. "When you were making the hole, you didn't need anybody else…"

"Destruction is a far less delicate science; creating the tear in the Banishment seal required a great deal of energy and power. _Fixing_ the seal requires incredible focus…I cannot be distracted with keeping the connection if I am to 'sew it up', as you put it."

There was no way to tell if she was lying or not, but Theo turned back to the crystal and took a deep breath as he kept a tight mental grip on the aural tether.

Amber watched everything in helpless horror, wishing she could do something. Her brother was getting tired, she could tell.

_The parasite…_ Amber realized suddenly. _We have to get rid of the parasite! It's still affecting him!_

"Quiet," Evynn murmured. "I must not be distracted."

Amber could feel the power stirring within her once again, and Evynn's eyes closed as she began reciting the words of an ancient spell. With her eyes closed, the world around Amber became dark, but then she realized that she could sense the aura bindings forming within her. Her heart pounded; the spell pulsing through her was ancient and heady, and it made Amber feel so strange. Then Evynn was pushing into the crystal, and suddenly Amber could sense Banishment itself. It wasn't so much a place as it was a spell…interlocking aura power woven together in a seemingly unbreakable barrier. She could feel Evynn searching along the web of spells, looking for the place where the woven threads were loose and torn…

_ There!_

Amber could sense it…could feel the strange sickly air leaking out of the tear in the seal. She could feel Evynn's interest peak as she mentally probed the depth of the damage. Amber wondered helplessly how they would be able to rebind the fraying edges of the spell. What if it was impossible?

"Nothing's impossible…" Evynn murmured, and suddenly the bindings formed from Pazzol's life force were being pulled from her consciousness, heading to the tear in the spell. It was amazing; Amber could sense it all…it was like she was watching it unfold in her mind, a picture pieced together by some sixth sense. She watched as the aural bindings Evynn created gently wove themselves into the sides of the tear. It was such a precise process, and the going was slow.

_How long will it take?_ She finally asked, but this time Evynn didn't answer. The Alchemist was fully committed to her work, her consciousness far away as she eased her spell into the ancient seal.

* * *

Tolan yelled as he dove from the rock. His katanas sunk into the parasites' back, and for a moment the bodyguard had pinned himself to the strangely warm, fleshy skin. He grimaced in disgust, trying to sink the blades deeper to really make an impact and hopefully kill the beast once and for all. However, the grotesque worm whipped around and suddenly Tolan found himself flying off his perch and into a wall. He gasped in pain as he smacked and then dropped down to the floor. He had kept his grip on one of his katanas, but the other was still firmly buried in the parasites' fleshy folds. The worm screeched again, immediately planting its head again to leech power to stave off its pain. Tolan had been trying to stand, but he grunted and sank back down as the parasite sucked with vigor.

"Tolan!"

Syn was on the other side of the room, but she ran to her husband as he shook, one hand pressed desperately to his chest. The Parasite didn't usually feed for very long, but with the katana in its back, the leeching of power couldn't fully close the wound. Every time it pulled up and moved, the blade would make itself known again. Then the monster would screech in desperate frustration and go back to try to heal itself once more. The crystals in the room were pulsating like crazy, but with each pulse they seemed to be getting dimmer.

Tolan's face was a mask of agony, and Syn found that he was becoming unresponsive as larger amounts of aura was being forced through the crack in his block. She shook her head in horror and finally turned back to the leech. The only way to get it to stop was to kill it. She clenched her jaw and suddenly she was taking Tolan's remaining katana from out of his hand. His face finally registered something other than pain, and he swallowed.

"Syn…don't…not alone…" he tried, but she ignored him as she turned to face the monster, her sword in one hand and Tolan's katana in the other. The Parasite went down to leech once again, and Tolan's halting arguments were cut off by a pained moan. At the sound, Syn's expression hardened with resolve. The next moment she was running at the creature.

Syn looked at where Tolan's blade had stuck and shook her head. It was too far back…he needed to have gone closer to the creature's horrifying mouth.

"_…Syn!"_ Tolan tried as he sat shaking on the ground. She ignored his warning as she reached the feeding creature. She leapt up, landing on one of its oily legs and using it as a springboard towards her target point on the Leech. At her touch, it reared back and screeched. Her heart was pounding, but Syn yelled as she swiped down hard with both blades. There was a sickening tearing sound as they sunk deep into the flesh and then cut across, moving with Syn's momentum. The creature thrashed as it screamed in agony. Syn felt a thrill of victory, but it was short-lived as she hit the ground and the worm's flesh was suddenly pinning her in place.

Tolan had shakily pushed himself to his feet when the Parasite had pulled up out of its feeding. The guard watched as Syn managed to deal a critical blow, but his small impressed smile vanished as he watched as his young wife then tumbled to the ground. He began running, though he was weaponless. The monster was writhing, but he could tell in glimpses that Syn was trapped, her expression a mask of fear. He ignored the horrible feeling in his chest as he forced himself to sprint to the monster.

The parasite could feel where Syn was pressed under it, and she helplessly tried to dodge the sharp, thrashing legs that were aimed at her chest and face. Then, the parasite was turning its gruesome mouth towards her. Syn shook with fear as it screeched in her face, and she could clearly see all its rows of twisting, needle-like teeth.

Tolan watched in horror, pushing himself faster as the leech drew back for its attack. Syn couldn't help herself; she screamed in terror as her life flashed in front of her eyes. The leech moved and Tolan screamed.

_"NO!"_

Aura exploded into the room. The blast was powerful enough to knock the creature off of Syn, and she gasped in pain and fear as she was also pushed across the uneven cavern floor. The crystals, which had become dim, were suddenly blazing purple as they sucked in the aura as it washed over them. Syn shook, fear clouding her mind as she struggled to understand what had happened. Before she could make the connection, she noticed with a jolt that the creature was twitching and moving again. Her hand gripped the blade in her hand tightly, and she moved to stab the creature's side next to her on the cold floor. It screeched and Syn glowered as she pushed herself up. The creature was weakly squirming, dying. Syn clenched her jaw as she limped over to its foaming head. Her eyes full of hatred, Syn sank her swords into the wound she had already started, and the leech shrieked. The Oni ignored it as she buried the weapons deeper, thinking of Hershel, Pippa, Tolan…

The worm had gone silent as the dread hit Syn. Tolan. _The power surge._

She turned in horror, and her eyes filled with tears as she saw a figure lying face-down on the cavern floor.

* * *

Theo grimaced; the twinging inside happened again and again. What was happening?

"Don't waver."

The command coming from Evynn was cold and direct, and Theo swallowed hard as his hands began to tremble.

"I…I don't know that I can…"

"_Don't waver._ There isn't much left of Pazzol's power."

Theodynn fell silent as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the weariness that was pressing on the edges of his mind. Amber could sense him tiring, however, and she began to panic.

_You have to stop…_ she started, but Evynn shook her head.

"We aren't stopping now."

The thin, strong bindings Evynn wove through the patch had made their across about half of the tear. Amber watched as each new thread carefully wove itself into the mesh.

_Then go faster. He won't last if we keep going on like this!_

"He'll be fine."

Evynn's tone was cold and callous as she pulled more power out of herself to weave into the mesh of blinding spells. The Alchemist was absorbed by her work, and Amber could hear her thoughts better now. They were a myriad of technical theories as Evynn worked to weave each new band into the hole. Amber didn't understand any of them, but she could tell that the work truly was as delicate as the Alchemist had said. But knowing that the work couldn't be rushed didn't stop Amber from feeling panic as she felt Theo's exhaustion and fear.

More time passed, and Evynn pulled the threads as she worked on the final third. The rest of the tear began pulling itself closed, sealed once again. Only the edge of the tear remained….

Theo dropped to his knees, his forehead going forward to lean on the cold crystal as his hands shook on the inky surface.

"I…can't…" he said, his eyes closed tightly. Evynn didn't answer, but as Theo began withdrawing his power her eyes flashed.

"It is not finished. You will continue until it is."

_No! You know how exhausted he is! He won't last much longer…you said you wouldn't hurt him!_

"I'm not going to hurt him. But if he doesn't endure, all the work will be for nothing."

Theodynn wanted to give up anyways, his mind overcome with the desire to sleep. But he thought of Amber and his parents…of Hershel and Pippa and the dragons. If they didn't close this hole, they would all die…and it would be his fault. He clenched his jaw and dug down to the dregs of his energy.

Amber panicked as she watched Evynn carefully form the last of Pazzol's power into threads and send them to the edge of the tear, strategically weaving them in…

Theo was slumping, and Amber screamed at the Alchemist to stop. Evynn ignored them both as the final threads pulled to a close.

Theo's hands dropped away as Evynn finally gasped. The crystal in front of them faded back to clear, the picture of Banishment disappearing until there was nothing but the cold emptiness of the Beckoning Stone. The Alchemist was exhausted as well, but her expression was twisted in a victorious smile.

"It is done!" she cooed. "Such a complicated process, but in the end, it _was_ remarkably like sewing. It makes one wonder how it was woven in the first place…where did the power come from to create it? What would happen if we were to replicate it again? Could similar spells be used to sequester bits of the realms away, forming entirely new ones? The possibilities are…"

_THEO!_

Evynn blinked, Amber's scream jolting her from her brainstorm. The Xinta turned to see where the teen was kneeling on the ground, panting.

Theo flinched as Evynn put a gentle hand on his cheek and he glanced up at his sister's form.

"You did well, Theodynn."

He just glared at her as she knelt next to him.

"Did you do it or not?" he finally managed, and her smile widened.

"Oh yes, _we_ did it. The tear has been mended now."

Theo sagged again, this time in relief. He didn't even move to push Evynn away as she gently played with his hair. The teen swallowed as he continued.

"Good. Now we just have to kill the parasite, and…"

"The Parasite is dead, as far as I can tell."

He looked up at her in confusion.

"Dead? How?"

She shrugged, not concerned.

"I no longer sense it. It seems someone has killed it."

Theodynn just blinked as he stared at her a few moments. He didn't know how that was possible. Perhaps Evynn was lying…but he wasn't sure why she would lie about something like that. After a minute he sighed and swallowed, meeting her eye.

"Then it's done. We don't need your help anymore."

She tilted her head, looking amused, and Theo's heart started to pound.

"You…you said you would help us, and then you would let Amber go!" he reminded, and she just tutted as moved closer to him.

"Oh, Tay-O…don't be angry…"

Dread filled him as he pulled back out of her grasp.

"You said that if…"

"No, Theodynn. _You_ said that. I said I would help you fix the tear, and I have. I said I wouldn't hurt your family…"

"You have to leave!" he yelled, and Evynn just shook her head and laughed.

"Silly boy…I'm not going anywhere."

44

Syn's leg ached, but she hardly felt the pain as she limped over to where Tolan was lying in the purple glow of the cavern. She fell to her knees and touched his shoulder.

"Tol…Tolan…"

He didn't respond and tears blurred her vision as she turned him over. He looked like he was sleeping, but her hands were shaking as she tried to make out a pulse. She couldn't find one—it was thread if it was there at all. She began to sob as she pulled him up into an embrace.

"No, Tol…"

She cried into him, feeling helpless in the flickering light of the powered crystals. She had been practicing the healing trade since she had first joined Phos more than twenty years ago, and yet she was helpless here now. She was always the most helpless when it was the ones she loved; Hershel, Pippa, and now Tolan. If she had powers, she could have helped them…but she was useless.

_Oni with no connection to power have no worth to the Ancients. Cut off from power, they are no better than animals; they lack the very essence of being Oni._

_ "Help me!"_ she finally called out, the tears running down her face as she held Tolan's limp form. She wasn't sure who she was calling to, or who would even listen. Lunise, maybe, or the Ancients who had trapped them down here in the first place.

"Please help me! I can't lose him…_I can't! Please!"_

Her pleading voice echoed around the cavern, but she was met with silence. Sobs wracked her body as she clung to Tolan in the depths of the earth. The Parasite was dead and still a few yards away, but she hadn't killed it in time.

"_Please…" _she murmured as she rocked her husband. She longed for any stir in herself...any kind of power she could unlock to save him. But there was no power within her, despite the fact that her heart had been shattered. It wasn't fair…none of it.

"Please help me!"

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she cried and shook, so Syn didn't notice the crystals as they began flickering between different colors. Eventually, the room brightened as each crystal glowed with a brilliant light. Syn remained unaware as she sobbed, running a hand through Tolan's hair as she sank into despair. The light in the different crystals began to drain out of the clear stones, the many small patches of pearly aura coming together until they had formed into a figure standing in front of the inconsolable Oni.

_Syn?_

She gasped at the voice, her eyes flying open. She looked up and her heart nearly stopped as she saw Archtivus looking down at her.

* * *

Amber's own feelings matched the horror and dread she could feel coming off of Theo.

_NO! You have to let me have my body back! _She demanded in a panic. _You can't stay here!_

"Why?" Theo finally gasped, shaking his head. "Just let her go…you don't _need_ her…"

"Don't you realize what this is, Theodynn?" Evynn asked softly as she stood. He looked up at her with Hatred as she wandered over to a nearby window, her eyes flashing as she looked at her reflection.

"This is the second chance fate seems to have bestowed on me. I've been robbed of a quality life from the moment I was born, you know. Cursed with a mother who would die in my birth, a father who would never love me…and yet undeniable gifts and power…"

Theo was struggling to push himself to his feet as Evynn brushed hair out of her face, admiring her new reflection.

"And then, in my prime, I was Banished away. Forced to exist for centuries in a state that is hardly worth being called _living._ Working for all that time for freedom, a chance to live again…but of course then life itself was stolen from me…"

"You did horrible things!" Theo argued as he managed to stand, panting as he glared at his sister's small form. "People did that because of what you did to all those victims…"

Her eyes flashed as she turned to face him, and he flinched at her expression. But when she spoke, the Alchemist was as calm and collected as always.

"I know you feel betrayed, Theodynn…but I didn't break my promise to you and your sister. Because of me, the realm is safe. Your family is safe."

"Amber is trapped!" he countered, and Evynn merely shrugged.

"No harm is coming to her. She is protected in here, even if she is not in control."

"But you're trying to steal her life! Can't you see that it's _wrong!?" _he demanded, his voice becoming desperate. Evynn's eyes flashed again.

"Wrong? Why is it wrong for me to have the life I deserve instead of her? Why is she more worthy of it? It isn't _wrong, _Theodynn. It's just the way things worked out. I will finally have everything that was ever denied to me; a mother and father who will treat me with the respect I deserve, freedom to do what I wish without censorship, two horns…"

She said the last point with a wry smile, touching one horn to illustrate her point. Theo glowered at her and her expression softened.

"I will even have _you."_

He recoiled.

"_No…"_

_ "'Brother'_ is a little different than apprentice…but you will dote on me regardless, I am sure…"

"You are not my sister!" he yelled with surprising strength, his eyes flashing. "My sister is trapped within you…"

"But you won't know that…not after I adjust your memories."

Theo took a step back as if struck, his terror flowing into the room. Evynn was approaching now and he shook his head as he backed away.

"You….you can't…"

"It won't hurt, Theodynn…nor will it be a wipe like I did to your father. In fact, it's all going to go down painlessly. You and your parents will wake up on the Island with no memory of what happened while there. Such as strange place, the Isle of the Ancients. You'll try to remember, but eventually you'll accept that whatever occurred has been lost to you. Your family will hardly care; the threat is disbanded, the realm safe, your family secure…"

"_NO!"_

"…You'll live your life blissfully innocent that I'm not the Amber you were raised with. You and your family will be perfectly happy."

His back was up against the wall now, and his eyes flicked around the room for an exit. But there wasn't one, and Evynn was still approaching, aura coming off of her.

"I'll know!" Theo finally spat, shying away as tendrils began to lick at his arms. "I know Amber better than anyone…I'll _know_ you aren't her!"

"Mmm….for your sake, I hope you never become too suspicious," Evynn pointed out, amused. Theodynn's heart pounded in his chest as he blasted away the aura she had sent to ensnare him. She tsked at him, sending more tendrils.

"You won't know, Theodynn…nor will your parents. You'll hardly see me anyways, what with me being in 'school' all the time. Such a nice little alibi that will be for me, this _"Dance School_" I see in your sister's memories. All the while, I will finally be free to conduct my experiments, with no one pestering me or calling it _wrong_..."

The aura had bound Theo now, and tears ran down his face as the Alchemist forced him down to his knees. He was still fighting, but he was so worn out he couldn't do much. Evynn was continuing, her tone becoming light.

"Amber is mortal; it won't be the perfect retribution. I will only have a mortal's life span, though Xinta _do_ seem to last longer. But her form will give me freedoms I never have had before; this _Ninjago_ seems an interesting place. I cannot wait to visit and meet all your elemental-powered friends…"

"You can't…" Theo gasped, but the terror of the situation was making it hard for him to get the words out. She continued like she didn't hear him.

"And I suppose I will have to attend this _school_ sometimes to keep up appearances. This "M" character your sister knows intrigues me, though I must say his father and grandfather are revolting. Shouldn't take much to be rid of _them_ though."

She reached towards Theo now, her hands lighting up with aura.

Amber, for her part, had been screaming and fighting throughout it all, but Evynn seemed oblivious to the young girl trapped within her. The younger Xinta felt utterly helpless and horrified; the Alchemist had used her. Just like everyone had said….just as Theo had warned. She was going to steal her very life and identity and use it to experiment on everyone she loved!

"I will have to be so subtle, so _careful_. You really are overreacting, Theodynn…I won't harm anybody. I will have to be more clandestine than all of that…"

"Use me!"

Evynn blinked as Theo blurted it out, his tone desperate. He continued, his words coming out in a rush.

"If you have to steal someone's life than take _mine! _But leave Amber alone…please. I can't let you do this to her!"

"Oh, precious boy…" Evynn murmured as she placed her hands on either side of Theo's head. "You truly were named correctly, I suppose. But the thing is, you aren't half as powerful as your little sister. Perhaps if you hadn't given up the element, I'd be tempted…but as it is a Xinta is a much better sell."

Her hands powered up and Theo's expression twisted at the icy fingers that seemed to push their way into his mind.

_"No!"_

"Shhhh….it will be over soon. And then you will be your happy self again, little Tay-O. I promise," Evynn comforted. Amber fought again and again against the restraints that kept her paralyzed in her own body. She screamed and thrashed, but it was when she felt Theo's emotions roll over her that her entire consciousness seemed to burn with power. Her brother was broken…the Alchemist had broken him. She had never felt him this terrified, this helpless, this defeated. He sobbed as Evynn went in to corrupt his memories.

_"I'm sorry, Amber…I'm so sorry…" _

And that's what did it. The way he said it, as if everything that had happened had been entirely his fault. As if he was taking all of the blame onto himself, like he always did…when Amber knew that it wasn't Theo's fault at all. It was _hers_.

That's when something shattered.

* * *

"Phos?!"

Syn's voice wavered as she stared at the ghost-like form in front of her. He didn't answer right away and Syn began crying harder. Phos's expression softened as he sank to his knees.

_What are you doing here?_ He asked, sounding bewildered, and then he glanced down at the limp form in her arms. _The poisoned guard?_

Syn bit her lip, trying to figure out how to explain. But her mind couldn't form the words as she scanned his form, not able to believe her eyes. Understanding finally registered in Phos's face as he caught sight of the binding markings and he glanced up at Syn.

_Really, Syn. You could have done better…_

"Is it really you?" she finally gasped. "How are you here?"

_You made a summoning plea,_ he said, as if he was surprised at her confusion._ Were you not trying to reach me?_

"I…"

Her throat constricted as she began to sob again, and Phos shook his head as he reached out. His hand felt semi-solid as it brushed her hair out of her face, and she reached up and clung to it as she cried.

"We came to kill the parasite…it was killing the realm…it was killing Pippa..."

_Pippa?_

"My daughter," she explained softly. Phos's expression became unreadable as he processed what she had said, and Syn continued to speak with a constricted voice.

"Cole and Keyda disappeared with Pazzol to fix the problem, but they never came back. So we came with Theo and Amber to find them but we got separated and ended up here and Tolan…"

She trailed off as her eyes filled with tears again, and she looked down at the limp form in her arms.

"Is he dead, Phos?"

Phos blinked, shaken from his thoughts from her question. He looked down at Tolan and put his hand on the man's chest, frowning in concentration.

_His aura block…_

"Ves cracked it ten years ago," Syn explained softly. "And just now when we were facing the parasite…it…it broke…"

_Ves cracked it? What do you mean?_

Syn briefly explained, and her old mentor listened quietly, his face seemingly frozen in the same stern expression he had always worn.

"He's never had a problem, until the parasite. But I didn't kill it in time, Phos, and now he's…"

She once again was unable to finish the sentence and Phos sighed heavily, scratching at his chin. It was a gesture she had seen him do a million times, and for whatever reason it made his appearance to her all the more real.

"It really is you, isn't it Phos?" she asked, and he looked up to give her a gentle look.

_It is me...though it's been a long time since anyone has called me Phos. The First Ancients created this Isle so those deemed worthy in the living realm could ask them for help. When I heard you calling, I assumed you were trying to reach me…"_

"But I'm not worthy…how did you hear me?"

Phos blinked as Syn blurted it out.

_What do you mean?_

"Lunise said that Powerless Oni can never be worthy…that we're no better than animals…"

Phos's expression became angry as he shook his head.

_Not all Oni have such thoughts, Syn. Though it is remarkable you were able to power the crystals for a beckoning…_

"Tolan did it," she murmured, her embrace around her husband tightening. "Please help him, Phos!"

The Ancient turned back to study the form in her arms. One of his hands was still on Tolan's chest and he moved the other to the back of the guard's head. The Ancient closed his eyes and Syn watched with wide-eyed hope as pearly aura flowed down Phos's arms into Tolan. After a few moments the Ancient Healer opened his eyes, studying Tolan.

_I've done what I can for him…but he is still weak. I cannot make any promises, Syn…but…_

"He's alive?!" she gasped, tears filling her eyes again. Phos gave her a small smile.

_Yes. For now. _

Syn looked down and realized with a rush of hope that Tolan's chest was slowly rising and falling. She closed her eyes as she sagged in relief, and after a moment she looked up at her old teacher.

"Thank you, Phos."

He smiled again, but his expression was distant. He finally spoke, his tone uncharacteristically self-conscious.

_How is Hershel?_

Syn blinked and then cleared her throat.

"He was alright when we left, but he's the one helping Pippa stay alive. I…I don't know how he is now…"

_Was he angry?_

The curly headed woman stared at Phos, not understanding.

"Angry? About the parasite?"

_No. That…well. About what happened all those years ago, when I defeated Evynn…_

"Oh." Syn wiped the tears off her face as she shook her head. "He was upset…we both were. He still misses you like crazy, you know. I think he's lonely."

Phos's expression darkened and Syn studied his face for a few moments.

"Did you think he would be angry?"

_I assumed he was…he never reached out._

"Reached out?" Syn's tone was surprised. "You were…Phos, you're…_you know._ How was he supposed to..."

_Surely he found the chest I left him?_

"The one that named him Master Healer? We found it; the other Healers didn't really have any other choice but make him Master Healer after all those scrolls, Phos."

The Ancient's face quirked up in a smirk at that, and she got a glint of his old personality. But then Phos was shaking his head.

_Of course he was the only choice, what with the rest of the Healers being sorry excuses of oath-keepers. But I meant the small chest, the one with flowers carved into it…_

It was Syn's turn to look confused and she finally shook her head.

"We never found a chest like that. Where is it?"

Phos's expression was a mix of relief and irritation.

_So he hasn't been avoiding me?_

"No, of course not. He still talks to you all the time when he thinks no one is listening."

Phos didn't say anything, though it did look like a weight was lifted up off of him. Syn looked down at Tolan and carefully lowered him to the ground so she could stand. She stumbled a little as she stepped towards her old mentor; she had nearly forgotten about her leg. Phos reached out to steady her, and she grabbed his arm. It was strange; he felt cold, and though he was solid enough to hold it still felt like he was on the verge of fading away. Archtivus' expression was concerned, but before he could ask what was wrong Syn had wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He blinked in surprise but then he sighed and hugged her back.

"I missed you, Phos."

He held her in silence for a few moments and she finally pulled back, smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"So when we find the chest, we'll have a way to reach out to you?"

Phos's gaze dropped, and Syn's smile faded.

"I thought you said…"

_It contains instructions for a special tea, Syn. But…the tea only works…_

He trailed off and Syn finally realized what Phos meant. She sagged in bitter disappointment.

"It only works with those with powers, doesn't it?" she asked softly, and he glanced up. He didn't say anything, but his expression was answer enough. She bit her lip as she looked down.

"It isn't fair."

_Most things in life aren't._ He admitted. In the silence that fell Phos began to look around the cavern. He caught sight of the parasite's dead husk and raised an eyebrow.

_One of the Banished Beasts…however did you manage to kill it?_

"A lot of stabbing," Syn answered quietly, and Phos turned back to her as she shrugged.

_Indeed. _

He was frowning now and finally he shook his head.

_How did you even manage to find it?_

"When we made it to the Isle of the Ancients, they separated Tol and me from Amber and Theo. We have no idea where they are…if they're ok."

_But who was the Ancient that brought you here?_

Syn shook her head.

"I don't know. Lunise told Tol and I we weren't worthy, and then we…."

_No. The Ancient who brought you to the Island? You mentioned Pazzol…"_

"Oh. Pazzol took Cole and Keyda here, but they never returned. We went to Imgloss for the map of where the Island was, but we just came on our own. Tol, me, Theo and Amber…"

_You were not guided by an Ancient?_

Syn swallowed at Phos's tone and finally shook her head.

"No. We rowed out into the mist, and Amber guided us here."

He raised his eyebrows again and shook his head.

_She must have a powerful gift indeed. The Island is heavily protected; it is nearly impossible to simply stumble upon._

Syn bit her lip as she thought about the small Xinta.

"Phos, it's been hours at least since we were separated. Is there…is there any way you can help us find everyone? I'm sick that something's happened to them! If the Island spit us out into the tunnel of a monster, I don't even want to _know_ what it did to those two kids…"

_They will have been tested to prove their worth. If they succeeded, they will have been granted a summoning plea to ask the Ancient's for help._

"Did they?"

Phos blinked at her question, and Syn swallowed as she rubbed her arms.

"Did they summon you, or another Ancient?"

The Ancient Oni's expression darkened as he thought. When he spoke, Syn's heart lurched at the regret in his voice.

_There was a plea that came through. I…I must admit that I wasn't keen on coming back to the living realm. _

"You ignored their plea?" she asked, incredulous, and he shifted in place.

_It didn't last long; another Ancient must have answered it. I was relieved to know that it wouldn't fall on me once again to set the realm in order…_

"Who?"

He looked up at Syn, surprised at her earnest expression.

"Who's helping them, Phos? Did they help them fix the hole? Are the children alright?!"

_I do not know who answered their plea. If it had to do with the hole in Banishment then I would assume one of the First Ancients was summoned; it's their spell after all. Interesting that they answered; they have not responded to a plea in many centuries. But no one else could do it; Banishment is not an easy thing to fix. _

Syn nodded, but she still seemed tense as she looked down at where Tolan was lying. She sighed heavily, hugging herself.

"Can you help us, Phos? We have no way to get out of here, and we need to find Cole and Keyda and the children."

He looked down at Tolan as well and finally nodded.

_I can get you back to the main chambers of the Island to find them, but for the guard's sake we must wait for him to wake up. I'm not sure what a transport would do to him in this state…_

Syn let out a shuddery exhale and sank back down next to Tolan, running a hand through his hair.

"His name is Tolan," she reminded, and Phos scoffed softly. His gaze rested on the binding mark around Syn's wrist before flicking over the matching mark on the guard's.

_Who bound you?_

"Hershel." Syn had a soft smile now, as if remembering. "You should have seen him hem and haw when I asked him. He never really liked Tolan…but they get along now. Most of the time."

Phos chuckled and she looked over as he lowered himself down next to her. She scanned his features; he looked just as he had ten years ago when they had said their final goodbye. She thought of the memory the Island had shown them of a much younger Archtivus. That figure had been even sterner and more imposing than this, and she found herself wondering what had occurred over the centuries to change the cold and callous Archtivus into the man who had raised her and her brother.

_I remember him mentioning this guard…a large reason behind why he didn't want you moving out. He was afraid he was just toying with you._

"So was I, for many years."

_What made you change your mind?_

Syn smiled down at Tolan, lost in memories.

"I mean, the fool's still as arrogant and stubborn as they come. But when he saved me from Ves I saw a different side of him. He was genuine, under all the confidence. He says what he thinks, and that doesn't always win him friends…but I know someone else who was kinda like that."

She glanced at Phos and raised an eyebrow, and he scoffed at the accusation.

_ Friends are overrated…_

"Says the man who had us call him 'Phos,'" she pointed out, and he gave her his typical withering scowl. Her heart lurched; it felt so good to talk to him again…be with him again. She realized she didn't even know how much she had truly missed him until this moment. Her eyes were filling with tears once more, and his expression softened.

_ Syn…_

"I'm ok, Phos. I've just missed you."

He stared at her a minute longer, scanning her features.

_Tell me about your daughter._

Syn wiped at her face, smiling.

"Pippa…she's as wild and fearless as they come. She runs around on her own most days, befriending anything that breathes. I swear she's got a second family among the hoofers and sniffers she finds. She's always getting in trouble for speaking her mind, which she gets from her father. She dotes on Hershel and has made it her life goal to be his Apprentice…"

_She has powers?_

"Yes. Unlocked them a few years back. Hershel dotes on her too, but in his own way. That's why I know she'll be fine, as long as he's…as long as they're both…"

Her smile faded as worry gnawed at her, and Phos reached out a hand to put on her shoulder.

_If Hershel is with her, I'm sure she's fine._

Syn bit her lip and nodded, and then gave a wet chuckle as she thought more about her daughter.

"She's absolutely infatuated with Theo. You should see the way she looks at him every time he comes over. She doesn't seem to care in the slightest that he's ten years older…"

_Theodynn. He must be nearly a man now himself_

"Yes, he's really grown up. Amber too. I think Cole and Keyda would have a fit if they knew they had come through all this trouble; they still would prefer to keep them safe and protected in the fortress at all times, but they're slowing coming around. For instance, Amber…"

_Cole?_

Syn looked over at Phos's question. The Ancient was shaking his head as he realized for the first time that Syn had mentioned the Elemental Master several times.

_Surely he's not still alive? Or if he is…_

"Evynn didn't kill him. She wiped his mind," Syn explained, and Phos frowned in thought.

_The ruler was able to convince him to stay with her despite the fact he had no idea who he was?_

"Not exactly…"

Phos looked puzzled as Syn explained. When she finished he leaned back and scoffed.

_That man must be the luckiest creature alive. Perhaps it really is impossible to kill that Idiot._

"We were relieved when we found out he remembered. From what I heard, he was really close to leaving. I'm not sure if Keyda and Theo would have ever recovered from that if he had."

Phos seemed lost in thought at that and Syn sighed as she hugged herself, glancing over at where Tolan was still sleeping.

"I hope those kids are alright. They're strong…but they're still just _kids._"

_I just hope they aren't as reckless as their parents._

Syn fell silent, and they sat in the cool glow of the crystals as they listened to Tolan's breathing. It seemed to be getting deeper, steadier, and Syn took that to be a good sign.

"If you didn't want to answer when the children beckoned you…why did you come now?" she finally asked. "I mean, if you didn't want to leave being dead, or whatever…"

_Because you were the one calling, Syn. _

"You knew it was me?" she asked softly, and he turned to fix her with an almost affronted look.

_ Of course I knew it was you. _

He looked like he wanted to say more, but he hesitated as he reached out and moved her curls out of her face once again.

_Syn, I was always terrible at showing it. But you and your brother…_

Syn's eyes filled with tears again as Phos sighed and looked away. His gaze fell on the grotesque worm on the other side of the cavern.

_I was always a selfish person…but surely you know I would have done anything in the world for the two of you._

Her expression twisted with grief and she turned to hug Phos again. He sighed as he held her, and she wished that she could cling to him better. As it was, his form was slippery, as if to remind her that he wasn't really alive. He wasn't really there…and he wouldn't be coming home with her.

"Why did you have to leave, Phos? Why did you have to die?"

He held her head with one semi-solid hand.

_It's the law of the Ancients, Syn. The only way for an Ancient to die is for them to decide to move on…or for another Ancient to use their own life force to destroy them. It was the only way to stop her…_

"That's not fair!"

He chuckled sadly as he held her.

_Perhaps it would seem like that to you…but it was as fair as it could be. I…I made many mistakes. _

Syn shook her head and he trailed off. They sat there for a while longer, waiting for Tolan to become strong enough to open his eyes.

45

It was dark, and Amber shivered. She wasn't sure what had happened; one moment she had been watching her own hands hold Theo's head, moving in to corrupt his memories while he sobbed in defeat. The next she had felt an overwhelming explosion of power…and then nothing. She hugged herself in the dark, wondering if she were dead. She had tried to light her aura, but it had done nothing to the darkness around her, like she wasn't even in a place where she could make a difference. Had Evynn banished her to some dark corner of her own mind?

_Hello?_

She could hear her voice in her mind, but it didn't come out into the room at all, and she bit her lip as she tried not to cry. Evynn was wiping her brother's memories…she had to get to him, protect him. He was so afraid. She had been there with him the whole time Evynn had possessed her, but she realized that he didn't know she was there. In his mind, he had been on his own with his worst nightmare for the last hour. But now she wasn't even there to see what the Alchemist was doing to him…and the thought made her nauseous with guilt and fear.

There was a roar then, and Amber nearly jumped out of her skin. Her gaze flicked around in the dark, trying to figure out where the dragon was. Then, miraculously, there was a flickering light.

_Hello!? Please…is there someone there? I don't…_

Her voiceless thought trailed off as the torchlight came closer, and her heart pounded when she saw whose face it was illuminating. Evynn was wearing her usual amused smirk, and the ground echoed with her footsteps.

"Seems I should get you a muzzle," the Alchemist cooed, and Amber's heart pounded. She was sure Evynn was talking to her, but then Evynn passed her and suddenly the younger Xinta could make out another creature in the flickering torchlight.

_Dad's Dragon…_ she realized. Her heart was pounding. The large brown Guardian was bound in thick chains, and it regarded the Alchemist with eyes filled with hatred. How had Evynn captured her Father's Dragon? Was she already wreaking havoc on the realm? But…didn't she need Amber's body in order to leave the Island?

The Dragon roared again, and Evynn just gave her light hearted laugh as she laid a hand on its snout.

"Shhhh, you great beast. You're going to send the Oni into a fright, wondering where that roaring is coming from. You know you cannot escape from down here…to break this fortress is to usher in the final battle. Would be a shame for that to happen prematurely, hmm?"

Suddenly Amber realized what was happening. She thought about all the history she had learned over the years, and her heart pounded. She was in Evynn's memories.

The Dragon continued to roar at Evynn, but the Alchemist ignored him as she went to put her torch into a sconce. Amber could see shelves and a table covered with different tools and objects, and her heart pounded as Evynn rifled through the tools. She finally settled on a long rod, and Amber felt sick at the sight of it. Some deep part of her recognized it, but she had no idea why.

The Alchemist turned to head back over to the Dragon, a smile playing on her lips. The Dragon recoiled as she approached him, and Amber ran over.

_Stop!_

But her hand went through the Alchemist; she was little better than a ghost.

"Evynn!"

The Alchemist turned at the voice, and Amber did as well. Another figure was approaching, and Amber swallowed at the man's stern expression. Where had she seen him before?

Evynn raised an eyebrow as she saw him.

"I thought you didn't like coming to my little experiments?"

The man sighed heavily and shook his head as he came to put his torch in another sconce. He glanced over at the Dragon and their eyes met in an almost silent conversation.

"Evynn, you must stop this. The council…"

"The council are fools. You say so yourself often enough," Evynn said, unbothered as she continued with her preparation. "You have no idea what I had to go through to get this Guardian. With it, I'll finally be able to take my spells up a notch…"

"And do what? What is it you're so desperate to accomplish?"

Evynn just laughed.

"It would be better to ask what I'm _not_ trying to accomplish. You realize the state the realm is going in as well as I do. The war, the purge, the apathy block...it's not like I can really make things much _worse…_"

"Enough people are dying without you using them to experiment on," he said, coming over to grab her arm. She rolled her eyes as she glanced away.

"You're one to talk about people dying."

He didn't respond to that and she pulled from his grasp. She held the rod over the dragon as she moved along, like she was trying to find something. When the Alchemist spoke again, her tone was cold.

"Is that all you wanted to say? To come remind me what I disappointment I am and that the council is convinced I'm some sort of monster?"

"You're not a monster, Evynn," the man said softly. "You just don't know when to _stop."_

"Why should I stop? This realm will slowly destroy itself anyways. The great Regulous can worry his short lifespan over the lives of mortal Oni who will die in a few years regardless of what I would do…but you have to admit we Ancients see a much bigger picture. Why should it matter if Oni die a little sooner if it means that we accomplished great lasting change in the world? If we figured out a little better how creation and destruction actually _work, _and used them to unlock secrets that have never been touched? Surely even you have considered the possibilities, father."

_Archtivus._

That's who the man was, Amber realized. It had been hard to tell in the flickering light of the cavern, but now she realized it was the same man who had entered in the ghost-meeting they had witnessed at the Island. This was also the man who her parents knew…the one who had raised Syn and Hershel. The one they called Phos.

Archtivus didn't move to leave and Evynn finally glanced up as he approached her work table.

"I can sense your disappointment well enough," she accused, and he sighed as he picked up a few crystals off the work table.

"I can't let you do this, Evynn…"

She stiffened and her father continued.

"…without me here to make sure you don't go too far."

Amber blinked and Evynn looked surprised.

"And here I thought you had become too _good_ for these kinds of experiments…didn't you tell Pazzol just last week you'd never conduct another?"

"Pazzol is an idiot who feels threatened by me…as he should, really. Regulous isn't as easily fooled as the others by his saintly mask…he's just as ambitious as the rest of us, but the fact that he tries to hide it makes him harder to trust."

Evynn shrugged her agreement as Archtivus approached the Dragon, scanning its side.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I'm searching for its elemental core. I don't suppose you could provide the Hatred for the experiment…I still haven't been able to unlock that _particular _emotion. I wouldn't have thought it would be so hard…."

"It's because you don't care about anything, Evynn…not really. To hate you must actually _care._"

She scoffed at that, and Amber could tell the Alchemist was offended by the way her eyes flashed as she looked back at her father.

"I care about you," she murmured angrily. "Though these last years have left me wondering if you feel the same about me."

Archtivus didn't answer as he looked at the Dragon, and Evynn shook her head.

"Your emotions are so guarded tonight, father. What is it going on in your head?"

He glanced over and gave a humorless scoff.

"I wish you wouldn't force yourself into such lengths; mixing Hatred with pure elemental power could have horrific results. Such power could tear through the seams of the realm itself…"

"Then perhaps we would actually get to explore the other realms, hmm?" Evynn murmured with a smile. "Doesn't seem fair we should have all this power but be confined to such a small space…not when we know there are other places out there. Like wherever the Child of Old disappeared to."

Archtivus watched her silently as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"The creation of intelligent life itself with only aura…and he had powers as well. Can you even imagine creating something like that? It's so intriguing; how Echo could have ever given him up. If I had a similar chance, I never would…"

"You're looking in the wrong places."

She glanced over at him and he gestured to the Dragon.

"Elemental cores are similar to ours; it isn't going to be in his face or legs, Evynn. It's going to be in his heart."

The Alchemist raised an eyebrow at her father and finally smiled.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Of course I'm right," Archtivus snapped, and she turned to put a hand on his cheek.

"Don't get snappy. You just don't do things like this very often anymore."

He didn't answer, his expression neutral. Something in his eyes made Amber shiver, but Evynn didn't seem to notice as she moved around the large chained beast to try and reach its heart.

"I'm glad you're here, though. It's a little lonely to make history by oneself…"

She was moving the rod towards the Dragon's chest as it roared and snapped. The rod had begun to glow, and Evynn's eyes widened with interest. But as the Alchemist leaned in for the extraction, she missed what Amber was able to see. Slowly, the expressionless Ancient pulled a thin knife from his waist, the metal glinting in the torchlight. Amber's blood ran cold as he approached.

The Dragon roared as Evynn pressed the rod up against it for extraction, and Archtivus made his move. In one swift lunge he had grabbed his daughter by one horn, and as her eyes flashed he drove the sharp blade into the base of it. The Alchemist's scream was awful, and Amber stumbled backwards at the sound of it, her heart pounding. Archtivus stabbed the base a few more times, aura and power erupting from Evynn and leaking from the horn like blood. Winds were whipping around the room and ripping the tools of the shelves and worktable, and even the Dragon looked wary as it tried to move away.

After a few horrible minutes, Archtivus stumbled back, the horn grasped tightly in one hand as he panted. Evynn had sunk to the floor, and her pained sobs causing something to twist within Amber. It was like horror and pity and nausea all in one.

"_Why?"_ Evynn managed to wail, turning to face her father with a look of utter betrayal. "_How could you…"_

Archtivus's eyes were cold in the flickering light, and he grimaced at the burns on his arms. His clothes were still smoking as he pulled a cold black orb from his pocket and began an Ancient sounding chant. Evynn's eyes widened in horror. The Alchemist managed to push herself up despite her obvious agony, and she glared as she lunged towards him.

"NO!"

He dodged out of her grasp, and she grimaced as she pulled aura out of large necklace she wore around her neck. She launched it at her father, but she was weak from the attack and he was able to counter it quickly. His eyes were glowing white now, and the horn as well. Evynn was shaking as she pulled attack after attack.

"You would do this to your only child?" she accused, her Hatred and betrayal evident in her tone. Her eyes were blazing purple as she pulled one last attack. "If you hate me so much, why not just _kill me?!"_

Archtivus finished his spell, and he drove the horn down into the dark sphere he was holding as Evynn launched her attack. The aura she had sent was suddenly engulfed in icy black tendrils that launched towards her. She screamed out, cursing her father as the blackness seemed to swallow her. Amber pressed a hand to her mouth as she backed away from the scene. Archtivus was watching it all with a cold expression, though he continued chanting. Amber saw something like regret flicker across his features as the last of his daughter disappeared, and at the end of the spell he yelled out his own name.

"_Sealed with the name ARCHTIVUS!"_

The light faded from the scene, and suddenly Amber was in the dark once again. She shook, the scene that she had just witnessed playing over and over in her mind.


	16. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 16

46

Amber sat up with a gasp. She was lying on a polished wooden floor, and she looked around to get her bearings as her heart pounded. It was the stage…the one near her grandfather's house. She swallowed hard as she pushed herself to her feet. Was she really here?

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed in the space, and she took a step back as mist began flowing into the auditorium from some unknown source. She turned, but then there was fog everywhere around her on the stage as well. She bit her lip as she trembled. This didn't seem real…but what was happening?

"A memory of yours?"

She turned and could make out the Alchemist standing a few yards away. Evynn was regarding her with cold interest, a hand on her hip. She no longer looked faded and ghost-like…she looked as real as she had in the memory Amber had just witnessed. Amber stared at her and Evynn looked around.

"Or some world pulling from our joined subconscious…how intriguing…"

"What did you do?"

Amber finally found her voice, and she was glad her question came out strong rather than timid. Evynn glanced back at her and the younger Xinta swallowed.

"Why was I in your memories? Why are we here?"

"I didn't do this, little Xinta…this is _your _doing."

Amber's heart pounded, and she tried to remember. She remembered Theo…she remembered the feeling that had flowed into her…

"But I…I didn't _do_ anything. I was trapped…" she said, and Evynn shook her head as she approached.

"Seems you don't know your own strength. Though to be fair, I was unaware of how much power you would have…"

"I…I just wanted you to stop hurting Theo!" Amber protested, backing away as the Alchemist came forward. Evynn just scoffed.

"I wasn't hurting him. If anything, I was _helping_ him. Better for him to forget the things that went down on the Island. What was the use of making him live the rest of his life trying to free you? Can't you see that he would be happier thinking he had everything he wanted?"

"You tricked me!" Amber blurted, her fear slowly turning to rage as she remembered everything that had happened. She stopped moving backward as her fists clenched. "You were planning on stealing my life the whole time…you only pretended to want to help us!"

"I _did_ help you! I sealed the hole, didn't I? I protected you and Theodynn from Pazzol. I never once lied."

"You can't have my life, or my body," Amber spat. "I won't let you use those close to me for your experiments! Did you really think I would just stand by and watch as you tormented them?"

Evynn scanned Amber's expression, and the young girl knew the Alchemist could sense how angry she was. But she didn't care…she was too angry to _care_ anymore. She was tired of being afraid, of being cowed…

"I didn't think you would be strong enough to do anything _but _stand by and watch," Evynn pointed out softly, and Amber's eyes became narrow slits. The Alchemist continued, unbothered. "But you've thrown things out of proportion, just like your brother. It is not my goal to torment those in your life, Amber. I merely wish for the freedom and privacy to conduct the experiments I was never able to in life, and your body and reputation would allow me to do just that. And if I was taking snatches of elemental power here and there, who would be the wiser?"

"It's _my_ life!" Amber yelled, and aural winds were kicking up around her, pushing the mist away. "My body! I won't let you take it!"

Evynn's expression was amused, but Amber could sense flashes of something dangerous beneath it.

"I've waited a long time to be thwarted now, girl. I warn you not to test me…"

Amber felt a flicker of fear at that, but she immediately buried it under further layers of anger. Evynn had reached her now, and Amber stood her ground as the Alchemist reached out to touch her face.

"It won't be so bad. I'd even let you dance sometimes…we would have to keep up appearances, after all…"

"There is no _we!"_ Amber shouted back, glaring.

Evynn's eyes hardened and Amber tried not to shake as she slowly crouched so she could be eye-level with Amber. The younger Xinta clenched her jaw and willed herself not to look away as the golden eyes bore into hers.

"I have been deeply wronged, little Xinta. You are the one who summoned _me. _Who asked _me _for help. Did the Guardian of the Island not warn you that there would be a price required? No Ancient does anything for nothing…and this is my price. You exist to avenge me…"

"I know what your father did to you," Amber blurted out, resisting the urge to rip her arm out of Evynn's grasp. "I…I saw him do it. I know why you felt so angry and betrayed. It wasn't right for him to do that. But that doesn't give you the right to steal my life!"

"I could do so much more with it!" Evynn argued, and Amber flinched as the Alchemist's grip on her arm tightened. "And you would do well to understand that…"

"_No."_ Amber finally ripped her arm out of the other Xinta's grasp. "I won't let you control me. I don't need your help anymore…I banish you back to wherever it is you came from!"

Evynn blinked, and then began to laugh. Amber swallowed hard as the other Xinta stood, Aura and mist beginning to swirl around her.

"Did you really think it would be as easy as all that? You cannot banish me in a state such as this…"

"Then I will keep fighting you for as long as it takes!" Amber said, her own aura blazing up her arms. Evynn regarded her coldly and finally shook her head.

"Do not threaten me, little Xinta…"

"Or what?"

Amber's challenge was obvious as her eyes blazed, and Evynn raised an eyebrow. She finally scoffed softly.

"Generally, I tell people they don't need to be afraid of me. But in your case, I think a little healthy fear would be beneficial…"

Amber's heart pounded as the Alchemist narrowed her eyes. But rather than attack, Evynn just smiled as she spoke.

"You're going to do as I say, Amber…and you're going to let me go through with my plan. I didn't want to have to threaten you, but you felt the need to threaten me."

"I don't care what you try to do to me, I will _never…"_

"Oh, it isn't what I could do to _you, _silly girl. You were strong enough to break through the possession, so perhaps you would stand a chance against me. But not everyone is as strong as you are."

Amber's blood was running cold as Evynn fixed her with a predatory smile.

"If you continue to fight against me, then I _will_ leave…and I will take your brother with me."

Amber felt a lurch of nausea, but she just glared and shook her head.

"I won't let you touch him…"

"We may be in your mind now, Amber…but you and your brother are still physically on the Isle of the Ancients. As an Ancient, I possess the power to control the Island. You should know by now that I do not lie…so you should believe me when I say there are places where I could lock him away where Theodynn will never see the light of day again. You could see how frightened he was of me when I had no intention of causing him fear or harm. Can you imagine the state he would be in if I was actually _trying_ to torment him?"

"You can't…" Amber tried, but she was shaking harder now as she thought of her brother. She didn't even know if Theodynn was alright; last she had seen him, he had already been pushed to the breaking point. She thought about what Evynn was threatening and nearly vomited. The Alchemist laughed as she sensed Amber's fear and horror.

"You would never find him, Amber…no matter how long you looked. He would spend the rest of his life alone, tormented in the darkness, and it would be _your fault. _Now tell me…is that what you want?"

"He would fight you!" Amber tried, but tears were already filling her eyes. "He's stronger than you think he is…"

"Oh, but that's the best part, little Amber. Don't you see? Tay-O would come with me _willingly_; given the choice between your possession or his imprisonment, which do you think your dear older brother would choose?"

She knew which Theo would choose, and the aura winds whipped around Amber harder as she broke down. Evynn watched her with an expression of patronizing amusement as the young Xinta cried.

"Or, you could stop fighting me, Amber. Let me live your life. Theo and your parents would be safe and happy, and you would be party to the greatest discoveries in this realm's history. The choice is yours…"

_"This is why!"_

Evynn frowned at the outburst, not seeming to understand what Amber meant. The younger Xinta was hugging herself as she cried, but she looked up at Evynn with Hatred as aura poured out around them both.

"This is why they call you a monster!"

The Alchemist's eyes flashed but Amber charged onward.

"You don't know how to care about people…how to _love._ You only know how to play with people…to use them and manipulate them until they don't amuse you anymore. _That's why you're a monster!"_

"I'm not a monster…" Evynn countered softly, and Amber shook her head.

"Of course you are. My whole life I was afraid of growing up to become someone like you…but now I can see that it's impossible. I could never torture people the way you can…use them like pawns in some great game where you could care less about the consequences. That's why your father had to Banish you, don't you see?! Because he knew that you would never _stop!"_

"How dare you…"

Evynn's anger was obvious now, and Amber shook as aura tendrils enveloped her. But she was too full of anger and rage and _Hatred_ to care. She continued to yell at the Alchemist as the binding tightened around her.

"You're the only person in the entire world who my brother hates…He sees the good in _everyone. _ And yet he knew enough not to trust you! I should have listened to him!"

The tendrils tightened as Evynn came up to Amber again, her eyes blazing.

"My father could have sided with me all those years ago. I was his daughter…and I was only furthering experiments that _he had started!_ But instead, he decided to cripple me and throw me in Banishment, and when that wasn't enough, he _killed me!_ You think you know me? That you could possibly understand my pain? You, who have been sheltered and loved and protected by everyone around you!? You don't know what Hatred _is…_"

"But I know _love. _ And you have no love in you…not a single speck of affection or empathy…you _monster!"_

Evynn lashed out, grabbing Amber's face in a painful grip.

"Do not call me that again, foolish child. I am no monster…"

"Then prove it."

Amber's voice was muffled under Evynn's crushing grasp, but her eyes continued to blaze as she stared down the Alchemist. Evynn narrowed her eyes, but Amber wasn't afraid. She met her gaze evenly as she continued.

"If you're no monster, then prove it and let us go."

* * *

Theo's head was pounding, but he pushed the pain away as he made it to his knees. One moment Evynn had been trying to take his memories, but the next some crazy outburst of power…

He put one hand to his head, grimacing. He could remember. If he could remember, that meant she hadn't taken the memories, right? Theo glanced around the room and saw Amber's form lying on the cold ground, and he gasped in fear and horror. What had happened?!

"Ams?"

He made it to her, and pulled her small form into his arms. She was murmuring to herself, but she seemed to be asleep. Theo bit his lip, his eyes flicking over her face. Was she still in there? Or was it Evynn? The only thing he could think of was that Amber had somehow broken the hold Evynn had on her, but now it was impossible to know what was happening.

_"No!...I…won't…"_

Tears stung the older Oni's eyes as he held his sister. That was Amber speaking…it had to be. She was fighting for control…but he had no idea if she would be strong enough to withstand Evynn.

"Amber…wake up…" he pleaded, tears running down his face as he looked at her helpless form. This was his fault…all his fault. He should have never gone to Marty Openheimer's to tell her. She could be safe and happy at school, dancing. But instead she was trapped here with him, fighting the most powerful villain the realm had known on her own. How could he have done this to her?!

"I'm so sorry…" he said again, his voice breaking. They needed help; Amber couldn't do this on her own. Theo glanced over at the Beckoning stone and for a moment he thought about summoning another Ancient…someone else who could help them. But he knew he was too weak; he didn't have much left in him, surely not enough to power the whole stone. Besides, who would listen? No one had listened the first time he had called.

He listened as Amber's murmurings became fainter and he shook his head.

"Lunise!"

There was silence and he took a deep breath to yell louder.

_"Lunise! Please!"_

Another few seconds went by in silence, but then Theo saw a flash of light. He turned and his heart pounded with hope as the woman's smoky figure appeared.

_Why have you called me? Have you not been found worthy? Have you not been granted help by an Ancient?_

"It's all wrong!" he countered, turning to face her expressionless face. "It was never supposed to be Evynn…it was never supposed to be like _this!"_

_ Did I not tell you much would be required?_

He scoffed, his desperation mixing with anger.

"It shouldn't have to be required from my sister! Please…there has to be a way to help her…"

Lunise didn't say anything, her face a stony mask of calm.

"_Please!"_ Theo begged again, and the ghost gave the barest form of a shrug.

_There is nothing I can do…I'm merely a guide chosen by the Ancients of Old to…_

"Then guide me! Guide me on how to help my sister!"

She approached as Theo begged, her eyebrow quirking up in interest.

_What is it you are trying to do?_

"I don't know!" Theo cried, looking back down at Amber as he grabbed her horn in desperate frustration. "I need to help her push Evynn out…to be strong enough to get rid of the Alchemist. Otherwise she'll wake up as that witch again and it will be too late."

_You wish to give her more power?_

Theo swallowed and looked up.

"Is there a way that I can do that?"

_Ancients are powerful entities, even dead. If your sister wishes to stand up against one she will need more power. If you wish, you could give her some of yours…_

Theodynn's heart pounded.

"How?!"

_An aura transfer._

He stiffened as Lunise knelt next to him. She grabbed his hand, though he couldn't feel it at all.

_One hand on the back of her head…one hand on her heart. Then you must focus your own energy into her…_

"But what if it goes into Evynn instead? How will I know if it goes into Amber?"

_It will strengthen the one in possession of the body. Whoever that may be._

Theo looked down at his sister's face again as he allowed his hand to be guided to Amber's chest. His other hand moved to the back of her head, and he swallowed as he listened to his sister's murmurings. It sounded like her…like she was angry with someone. Surely Amber was in control in this moment. Her face flickered with angry and fearful expressions and Theo swallowed. It had to be his sister; what did Evynn have to be afraid of?

He took a deep breath as he steadied himself. He didn't have much time; Amber wouldn't be able to keep Evynn at bay forever. He needed to act now.

_Be warned…in your current state, you do not have much to give. If you give up too much of yourself…_

"I will give what I have to until she wakes up."

Theo's face was resolved as he closed his eyes. Lunise didn't seem to care one way or another, and after a moment she faded away, her guidance given. Theodynn took one last deep breath and then focused his mind. A moment later his hands glowed with warm aura.

"You've got to win, Amber…" he murmured. "You've got to."

47

"You have no bargaining power here, you silly girl."

Evynn's tone was cold, her grip painful. Amber had to admit she was scared, but her anger was churning internally enough to keep her from backing down. She could feel the power burning within her just as it had when she broke from Evynn's possession, and she fought to break from Evynn's aural hold.

"If you do this to us, you'll be proving everyone _right…"_

"I have nothing to prove to you, child. I have nothing to prove to _anyone._"

The aura seemed to be sucking her into the floor now, and Amber's mind filled with panic.

"This is my mind!" she countered. "My mind! And you are not _welcome here!"_

"Yield, Amber. Before I'm tempted to do something awful…"

The internal burning sensation was getting stronger now, and Amber willed it to fill her completely, like it had before. She stared at the figure fixing her with a cold, unfeeling look. Amber had already broken free of Evynn's ensnarement once before…surely she could do it again. _Surely…_

"Give up."

The aura pulled her down further, and Amber realized she couldn't feel her legs. She wasn't sure what Evynn was doing, but she had a sudden fear that the Alchemist would be able to trap her in some banished corner of her own mind after all. She didn't stop fighting, however. She would not yield to Evynn…she couldn't. Not with everything the Alchemist could do to those she loved.

She sank further, and Evynn's eyes flashed in disgust.

"You must not care about your brother as much as I thought…"

Amber could feel her power surge again…but as she willed it to come out against the woman in front of her, nothing happened.

"You are weaker than I thought you were. Once I have dealt with you, I will take your body anyway and make sure Theodynn is punished with the fate you chose for him. I'm sure your parents will get over his loss eventually. They'll still have _you_ at the end of this experience…or _me_, I suppose. Don't worry…I'll do my best to comfort them in their grief."

Amber had sunk down to her waist now, and she shuddered as she thought about what Evynn was describing. Her parents would never leave this Island without Theo…and if Evynn forced them home they would spend the rest of their lives searching for it again. But there would be no way to find it, and no closure. It would be just like when her father disappeared all those years ago.

"If you insist on making things harder for me, I will personally take it out on your family, Amber. Is that what you want?"

Amber cried out, pleading with the power inside of her to obey. She couldn't yield, and she couldn't let the Alchemist beat her down, either. She refused to be powerless…to watch helplessly.

Then she felt it. Amber's eyes widened as Evynn continued to threaten her, though she no longer was listening to what the Alchemist was saying. Some strange form of external power was flowing into her, filling her more completely. Tears of relief filled the young Xinta's eyes as she pulled on the extra power, allowing it to burn in her with the rest. Evynn was leaning in now.

"Seems you've made your choice…" she murmured, and the Alchemist went to push Amber down through the floor into the empty nothingness of her own mind. Amber's eyes burned brightly as she suddenly ripped through the aura binding; she allowed the power to rush out of her as she launched at Evynn. The Alchemist's eyes widened in shock as Amber grabbed Evynn's horn, power exploding out around them. For a moment, the two Xintas' eyes met, and then everything went black once again.

She was home. Amber blinked and looked around at the walls and floor of the room she was in. She would recognize this stonework anywhere, but she couldn't figure out how she had gotten here. Had she defeated Evynn?

She took a few moments to look around and realized that though she was surely in her home fortress, she had never seen this room before. There were piles of junk piled haphazardly around, with herbs hanging from the wall and bottles and mortars and pestles stashed here and there. It reminded her of Master Hershel's tent.

The door opened and Amber turned to see a man coming into the room. Her heart sank; it was Archtivus. This was another memory, then. The Healer's expression was stern, and as Amber watched he pulled a small figure into the room with him. The child couldn't be older than five or six, with straight black hair and flashing golden eyes. But it was the two curved horns that Amber recognized first.

Evynn giggled and Archtivus sighed as he pulled her towards a chair. He sat her down forcefully and fixed her with a stern look. Evynn bit her lip as she stared back up at him with wide eyes.

"Evynn. If I've told you once I've told you a _million times…_"

"Nobody saw me. Cept maybe a few slaves but they don't care about me."

"Lumanim is a powerful drug, Evynn. It's not a toy to be used to steal things from the kitchen."

Amber realized that she could see a smear of some kind of fruit juice on the young girl's cheek. Surprisingly, Evynn's expression dimmed as Archtivus continued to stare her down.

"You're mad at me," she realized softly, and he scoffed.

"Yes."

"I don't want you to be mad at me. Nobody got hurt…"

"I'm mad because you don't _listen,_ Evynn. When you don't listen to me, then I know you don't respect me. And if you don't respect me than I don't know what I will do with you."

"I do respect you," the child countered. "I wanted fruit. They don't ever give us fruit. The Ruler is the one who doesn't respect you!"

"It's the allotment of a Healer, Evynn. You'd better get used to it; the realm is full of hoofer-minded Oni who never learned how to respect power. Some can be taught a lesson…but we are under oath not to mess with those in political stations."

She frowned and Amber watched as Archtivus pulled the girl off the chair again, dragging her over to the table.

"And since you felt it was necessary to dip into my Lumanim reserves, you can spend the rest of the afternoon crushing more. Careful not to breathe it in."

Evynn sighed but accepted the mortar and pestle. She began working and Archtivus went over to start bundling herbs. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Archtivus muttered under his breath as he went to answer it. A slave handed him a rolled parchment and the Healer dry-washed his face when he saw the seal. Evynn had perked up in interest, trying to get a glimpse of the scroll from where she was. Archtivus sank into a chair and opened the scroll. His eyes skimmed the contents and he scowled. He looked tired suddenly, Amber realized. Tired and wary.

"A block? Why is Regulous writing about creating a block?"

The Healer jumped up as he looked over at the girl who had appeared at his side, her eyes having skimmed the letter. He slammed the scroll shut as he turned to his daughter with flashing eyes.

"You do _not_ read private messages…" he started, but Evynn seemed unabashed as she tilted her head.

"You don't like what was in the letter. You don't like what he's asking you to do," she said. Amber realized that Evynn must have been picking up on her father's emotions, and Archtivus realized the same thing as his jaw clenched.

"It's none of your business, Evynn. I gave you a job and I expect you to…"

"If you don't like it, then don't do it. Regulous isn't the boss of you."

"Evynn!"

"He's not! Why would you do something you don't want to do? You're stronger than him…you're an Ancient. You could beat him…"

"_Enough."_

Archtivus' voice echoed in the small room, and Evynn glanced at the floor as her father spoke.

"I've told you not to pester me with stupid questions, girl. Regulous is Master Healer, and he has summoned me. You have no right to question that. Is that understood?"

His tone was cold and Amber was surprised when she saw Evynn's lip tremble as she stared at the ground. Archtivus studied her sternly a few moments longer, but as he noticed her wavering expression he sighed and dry-washed his face.

"You'll learn eventually, Evynn. There are certain boundaries that shouldn't be pushed. But I suppose you are still young."

She didn't answer and Archtivus turned to grab something off of a nearby shelf. He turned and gestured for his daughter to sit on the rug in front of him.

"But I have to crush the…"

"That can wait, girl. Do as you're told."

She sat obediently and stared up at him. He weighed the object in his hand a moment before placing it into her palm. She looked at it with wide eyes and he gestured for her to start. A small smile played at the child's lips as aura surrounded the crystal and caused it to float in the air. Archtivus studied the crystal intensely as if searching for a mistake in technique, but he finally nodded.

"Good."

"Which first?" Evynn asked lightly, glancing up at her father. He shrugged and she looked back down at the crystal. It began changing colors every few seconds, from blue to green to red. Evynn herself didn't seem sad or scared or angry, and Archtivus studied her closely.

"Do you feel the emotions as you use them, Evynn?" he finally asked, and she looked up.

"I know how to recognize them," she assured, but then her brow furrowed as the crystal flickered. Her father shook his head.

"Which one are you trying?"

"Hatred. It's the strongest one…but I still can't do it."

The Healer cracked a smile and his hand came down to rest on hers, trapping the crystal underneath.

"Don't worry too much about that one, Evynn."

She allowed her hand to fade as she studied his face with golden eyes.

"Did I do well?"

He leaned back and scratched at his chin. After a moment he chuckled.

"You did better than any other child could do at your age. You have a firm grasp on emotional aura manipulation…not doubt being Xinta has a lot to do with that."

Evynn seemed pleased by her father's verdict, and after a moment Archtivus pushed himself up out of the chair.

"You can have that crystal, if you'd like to practice more. But I expect the Lumanim to be refilled by the time I get back."

"You're going to help Regulous," she stated as she stood, and he glanced over at her.

"Where I go is my business, Evynn."

"I already know you're going. But I still think you shouldn't do it…not if you don't want to."

He scoffed and grabbed his satchel.

"It isn't fitting for Apprentices to be so nosy, you know…" he snapped. Evynn's eyebrows rose.

"Apprentice?"

Here Archtivus turned and quirked one eyebrow as he pulled on his satchel.

"What, did you think I would pick one of the half-powered idiots running around the realm over you?" he asked sharply. Evynn smiled despite his harsh tone.

"When? When can I be your Apprentice?"

"Eh…few more years, I suppose," Archtivus muttered, though he gave his daughter one last meaningful look. "If you ever learn to respect me, that is."

Evynn just smiled at him, her expression warmer and more genuine than Amber had ever seen on the Ancient she had come into contact with. The memory began to fade and Amber let out a shuddery exhale.

"What is it you're looking for?"

She looked over as she realized the Alchemist had appeared next to her. Rather than attack, however, Evynn's eyes were on her younger self as the memory faded. Her expression was unreadable, and Amber swallowed, not understanding the question.

"I'm…I'm not looking for anything…"

"Then why are you searching my memories?"

Evynn's tone was cold as she turned to look at Amber, and there was something in the Alchemist's expression she couldn't place.

"I'm not doing it on purpose! I don't even know what's happening!"

"Empathetic connection," Evynn answered softly. "It takes a great deal of empathy and power to accomplish; remarkable for someone your age, even if you are a Xinta."

Amber didn't know whether to interpret the Alchemist's words as a compliment or an accusation. The younger Xinta looked over at where the fortress scene was fading and a thought struck her.

"You…cared about your father, didn't you?"

Evynn's jaw clenched, and Amber was surprised as other memories flickered in and out of focus. It was Evynn at different ages in her life, always with her father. The Alchemist turned to glare at Amber.

"Enough!" she hissed. "It doesn't matter what I felt for the old fool…the fact of the matter is that he never cared about _me…"_

"That's not true," Amber countered. Evynn's eyes flashed but the younger Xinta stumbled on. "I…I think he did care about you…"

"It's impossible to do what he did to me and care!" Evynn spat, and darker memories began flickering through. Amber shuddered and shook her head and the Alchemist regarded her coldly.

"We have wasted enough time flitting through memories," she said as she reached out for Amber. The younger girl glared as she ducked away.

"The Ancients showed us another memory, when we first got to the Island. It was of the Council…with Regulous and the rest. They wanted your father to kill you, but he wouldn't…"

She could sense Evynn's anger and loathing as the Alchemist glared at her.

"He was too much of a coward…to kill me he would have had to give up his life, but to Banish me cost him little…"

"Maybe that's true…but I think he did it to protect you, too," Amber argued. She wasn't sure why she felt that way…maybe it was the look on Archtivus's face as he banished his daughter, or the way she had seen him look at her as he raised her. But Amber couldn't believe that he had hated Evynn, even with her as monstrous as she had become.

"_Protect me?!_ He's the only one in the world I would have needed protection from! Any other fool would have been unable to hurt me as he did…"

"What he did was wrong," Amber agreed, still making sure to keep out of Evynn's reach. "But that doesn't mean that he didn't care about you…"

"What is it you're trying to prove, little Xinta?" Evynn asked acidly as she finally managed to lunge out and grab Amber's arm. "That if I cared about my father, perhaps I would let you and your brother go free without asking for any price at all?"

"You would never be happy!" Amber spat, keeping calm despite the pain in her arm as Evynn's nails dug in. "My family would see through your tricks…they would know you weren't me. And even if they didn't, it would never be _you_ they would love, or care for…"

"Do you really think I'm after your family's _affection?"_ Evynn sneered softly, her grip becoming more painful. Amber grimaced as Evynn pulled her closer.

"If you aren't, then I don't know what it is you want!" Amber challenged. "Another few years to play your little games? Manipulate people? Ruin more lives before you're forced back into the Departed Realm you left?"

"Ah, death…" Evynn cooed softly. "So boring…so stagnant. There's no risk in death, you see…and despite the innumerable numbers that inhabit the departed realm, it can all be so lonely…"

"So you just don't want to be dead?" Amber demanded, and Evynn shook her head, her calm patronizing expression back.

"I don't expect you to understand, little Xinta…"

"Well, I expect _you _to understand!" Amber spat. The strange memory haze around them was taking form again, but it no longer seemed to be pulling from the Alchemist's mind. Instead, events from Amber's life flickered around them. Theo laughing as he grabbed her horns, her grandfather presenting her with her first pair of dancing shoes, her father dancing the Tarantella with her, her mother braiding her hair. Amber could feel power flowing into her; it had been a continuous flow this entire time. Though she still wasn't sure where it was coming from, she was comforted by its presence as she pulled her arm out of the Alchemist's grasp once again.

"You already almost destroyed my family. You tortured my father, traumatized my brother, broke my mother's heart…and I won't let you do it all over again."

Evynn just scoffed, though Amber's many memories seemed to distract her momentarily. The Alchemist finally looked over and shook her head.

"You may be strong, Amber…but you have no hope of defeating me; you are no match for an Ancient, Xinta or not."

Aura was whipping around Evynn now, and Amber narrowed her eyes. The power continued to flow into her, strengthening her, and she thought of what she was fighting for. Her parents, her brother…even the few friends who she had actually managed to make. Pippa, Hershel, Syn…M. She couldn't let them suffer because she wasn't strong enough. Aura winds flowed off of Amber as she met Evynn's eye.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

48

"You should have backed down, little Xinta. I would have let you witness your life…I would have even let you dance. But now you will be locked away in some dark corner of your own mind."

Amber ignored the threats. She was sick of Evynn trying to cow her into subjection, the way she had cowed Cole and Theo into giving her what she wanted. Amber realized with a rush of fury that Evynn was just as aware of other people's emotions as she was. But rather than use it to help or understand, Evynn used this inner knowledge of people's minds to manipulate them. That's why she threatened Theo to get to Amber…the Alchemist knew that of everyone in this world, the one person that Amber couldn't afford to lose was her older brother. He was her hero, her best friend…the only person who had always treated her like there was nothing wrong with her at all. Even her parents worried about her and her looks at times, how other people would treat her. But Theo had never acted like she had anything for people to be wary of. To him, she was absolutely perfect the way she was. Though she didn't really believe as much herself, she loved Theodynn for it. She would die before she let this Alchemist do anything else to torment him.

The world around them had faded to a muted grey, and Amber felt her power and the mystery power rush through her. She had never felt this much at once…and it filled her with a calm sort of confidence.

"Get out of me, Evynn. Get out or I will _force you out!"_

The Alchemist shook her head, her eyes flashing.

"So brave…but your father was brave too. Didn't help him in the end."

Amber launched her first attack and Evynn laughed as she dodged it easily. She smirked at Amber, as if she found the younger Xinta juvenile and inexperienced. The Alchemist's eyes blazed purple as she launched her own blast, and Amber grimaced as it began to ensnare her.

_It takes too much strength to fight against the attack…I need to cut through them. Picture the power slicing through. Don't give in to fear and panic…be calm._

Her thoughts were strangely collected as she looked down at the white ribbons trying to trap her like a web. Aura appeared around her hands, sharp as knives, and she sliced through it with a yell. The aura fell to bits around her as she looked up with blazing eyes and Evynn raised an interested eyebrow. Amber took a deep breath and forced her aura towards the Alchemist once again. Evynn dodged, but this time one of the attacks hit home. The larger Xinta's eyes flashed at the pain in her shoulder, and she summoned a large wave of dark aura.

"You're strong for a child, Amber…but despite the emotions you're using to fight me, you will always come up short. I have mastered the power of Hatred…and there is nothing that can combat that."

Amber's heart pounded as the wave of aura launched towards her. It was a powerful attack bent on drowning her, and Amber knew she wasn't strong enough to blast back with equal power. But it occurred to her that she didn't have to beat the power back…she just had to be strong enough to _float._

_ Use the power to float…let the Hatred flow away around you…_

Her power launched her up on top of the attack, surrounding her like a cushion, or a bubble. She understood feelings…she knew that fear wants to bind, that Hatred wants to devour people…engulf them and corrupt them. But there was too much at stake for her to give into the feelings as they tried to overpower her.

The wave of aura melted away and Amber landed back on her feet, still glowering at Evynn. The Alchemist was still eyeing her with icy resolve, but Amber could sense something else under the expression. Was Evynn impressed?

"Tell me…what is it that Theodynn fears the most?"

Amber imagined her power as a net and sent it flying towards the Alchemist, but Evynn cut through the attack with seeming ease.

"From what I could sense, he carries a burden of guilt. So much so, that Pazzol was able to manipulate it and suffocate him with his perceived faultiness. Perhaps Theodynn fears he will lose everything, and it will all be his fault…is that it?"

Amber's blood boiled with rage as she dodged and attacked. Evynn just laughed.

"I can sense your anger; that must be it. Poor little Tay-o…has he gone all these years thinking it was all his fault? How naïve, but I suppose I can work with that. Guilt makes people such easy targets…"

Amber screamed as she launched a particularly large blast. Evynn only just managed to dodge, but the attack left Amber breathless and open for the Alchemist's rebuttal. Amber gasped as she went flying backward and bounced across the strange floor of her mind. The older Xinta continued, her voice silky and cruel.

"I wonder how long he'll last. Though I must say the more I think about it, the more I'm looking forward to finally having him to myself. Do you think he'll come to hate you, Amber? It's me who will be torturing him…but _you're_ the one he'll see…"

Amber shook with rage, the power inside threatening to drown everything out. It begged to be let out, to vanquish the Alchemist for good, and she almost let it.

_She's controlling you. She's making you angry….rage leaves you open for control._

It was strange; it was like everything Hershel had taught her about emotions was being brought to the forefront of her mind as each attack came to her. Every time she wanted to melt down, some part of her reminded her that she knew what Evynn was doing better than anyone. For Oni, emotions were power…and she knew each emotion well enough to understand how to use it to its full potential. Amber pushed herself up as she took a calming breath; an overdrive would only strip her of her energy and leave her vulnerable for Evynn to shut away forever. She had to keep her temper.

"You're threatening him just to get to me!" she countered as she tried to devise some way she could defeat the Alchemist. Aura was building around her, and Evynn seemed to be waiting for her next step. "But Theo hasn't done anything…he doesn't deserve the fate you're describing!"

"Then why do you insist on forcing my hand, Amber?"

Amber grimaced as the snakes launched towards her. She sent out blasts towards them, but they slithered out of the way.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything! You don't have to do this…you don't have to try and take my life. You don't have to hurt my brother…"

"It seems I _do,_ in order to get what I want. You've made the decision to stand in my way, so now I'm forced to remove you from the picture. A pity really…you had such _potential…"_

The snakes had reached her now, and one slithered up her leg. Amber grimaced and grabbed it by the head, ripping it off of her. It bared its teeth threateningly, but Amber just blasted it. It wasn't real, she reminded herself. It was just another trick to freak her out. She blasted the rest of the snakes unfeelingly and glared up at Evynn.

"You aren't the boss of me!" she snapped. Amber hated how childish it sounded, but her eyes blazed regardless. "I don't have to do what you say, and you don't get to decide if I have potential or not. This is _my mind!"_

She had been trying to decide how to beat the Alchemist. But each idea seemed foolish. Nets and bindings, waves or powerful winds or webs. Those were the types of things that Evynn used; force and tricks and traps. Amber was going to get nowhere if she tried to beat the Alchemist at her own game. She needed something different…something stronger than Hatred and bitterness.

Amber thought of everything she had discovered about the Alchemist…about the memories she had witnessed. She thought about her family…about her mother and father who were still unconscious in some room in the island and her brother who was undoubtedly worried sick about her.

Evynn was forming another attack when the idea struck Amber. The younger Xinta closed her eyes, combining the gathered power inside of herself until she could feel it blazing in the spell she was picturing. Then Amber's eyes flew open as she threw her hands forward, the power rushing out of her towards the Alchemist. Evynn looked amused as she threw her own attack, but her smirk faded as her blasting didn't seem to have any effect in the wave coming towards her. The Alchemist took a step back as the aura circled her, and the ivory-hilted knife appearing in her hand in a swirl of smoke. She sliced at the aura, but it moved right through the aura as it closed in. Her attacks made no difference to what Amber had released…because what Amber had released wasn't an attack.

"What is this?" Evynn hissed as the power finally came down on her. She tensed, as if expecting the power to bind or hurt her. Instead, she gasped at the feelings that flooded into her from the power that settled around her like an embrace.

Amber sagged slightly; it had been a large amount of power that had left her. She waited to see if the strange phenomenon would continue that had been filling her with energy, but there was nothing. Wherever the excess power had come from, it seemed to have stopped now. Amber swallowed as she watched Evynn sink to her knees, her hands on her head. The Alchemist's expression was confused…she wasn't in pain, but she seemed incredibly uncomfortable at the feelings blanketing her.

The younger Xinta took a deep breath as she began walking over to where Evynn was. The Alchemist looked up at Amber.

"How?" she finally managed and Amber sighed and sank down to her own knees.

"It's an emotion…." She started, but Evynn just scoffed as she shook her head.

"Hatred, fear, anger, grief…_those_ are emotions with power. Even guilt or loneliness can be infused in aura…but not this…"

"Some spells require compassion," Amber said softly. "Protection spells. Why should it be any different to infuse other positive emotions into aura? Why does everyone act like negative ones are the only ones with power?"

Evynn exhaled shakily. The blanket of power that continued to rest around her seemed to have left the Alchemist shaken, which made Amber pity her all the more. Here was an all-powerful, Ancient Xinta who handled caustic emotions with ease…but being confronted with _love_ seemed to have thrown her off.

"Affection cannot be used to form aura…everyone knows that," Evynn murmured, as if to herself. "It's too elusive…it has no real _power…"_

"Of course love has power," Amber argued softly, thinking of her family. "It's just not an attack."

Evynn's expression was hardening slightly as she began pushing herself to her feet.

"Was this your plan, little Xinta? Bombard me with affection and I would let you go?"

Amber stood as well, staring at Evynn with pity.

"I wasn't sure _how _you would react. Is it possible for someone filled with love to still choose to utterly destroy my life? To torment my brother?"

Evynn's eyes flashed with Hatred, but then she grimaced as it mixed with the positive emotions that Amber's spell continued to exude on her. She tried to shove the blanket off, but the spell stuck to her.

"Clever little Amber…but I will simply bide my time. Your spell cannot last forever, and I will not leave."

Amber studied her and finally pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"What was it like?"

Evynn narrowed her eyes, not understanding, and Amber continued.

"Being dead?"

The Alchemist blinked and Amber hugged herself, waiting. Evynn finally chuckled bitterly, shaking her head.

"Such a curious child you are…"

"Was it awful? Is that why you've been so determined to come back to the living world?"

Evynn brushed at the blanket again, her expression becoming calmer with each passing minute it was on her.

"The realms of the Departed would shock you, little Xinta. It's not at all like you would expect. Death is something that cannot be explained…"

"Is it like being alive? Just…ghosty?"

"It's like being _dead, _foolish girl. There's no risk, no suspense. Everything of consequence you could do has already been done in the realms of the living…all that is left to do is to rest with those you love…"

Evynn stopped talking abruptly, and Amber realized that she hadn't meant to explain it in that way. Amber frowned.

"But what if you have no one to spend death with?"

Evynn was silent, glaring at Amber, and the younger Xinta remembered something Evynn had said before.

"You mentioned that death was lonely," she pointed out softly.

"You have accomplished nothing, Amber. A childish plan, that's what this is…and it's going to have the same outcome as if you had just given me what I wanted to begin with."

"Taking my life won't change anything! You'll still die…"

"But at least I will have accomplished something important before I do…hmm?" Evynn countered, her eyes flashing. The spell was fading now and Amber studied Evynn's face. The Alchemist seemed to want to be angry, but the lingering spell was still mellowing her. Amber's heart pounded as she pressed on.

"You have accomplished something. You saved the realm from that hole already…"

"A hole I put there, silly child. I do not wish to make a difference by protecting the status quo. I want to push the boundaries on destruction itself. Give up, Amber. There is nothing you can do that will talk me out of my plans for my life."

"You mean _my _life."

Amber's expression hardened and she took a step closer to the Alchemist.

"I tried…I really tried to see your point of view. To understand how you could be ok with everything you were doing to me, to my family…what you would do to the _realm._ And I do understand a little now, actually. But just because I understand doesn't mean that I'm going to back down and let you do it. You don't scare me, Evynn…if anything I pity you."

Evynn's eyes flashed again, and she even managed to summon aura around one hand despite the comforting feelings still oozing into her from the fading spell.

"Pity _me?"_

"You have so much power and confidence. You were an Ancient and a Xinta. And I get that you wanted to discover things…but you didn't have love. You didn't care about people. Which means that when you finally were forced to move on you realized that you had _nothing._"

"You are the one who will be left with nothing!"

Amber knew her spell was ending…Evynn had felt the affection, but she had rejected it. Amber had been afraid of that; now there really was only one thing left to do.

The younger Xinta wished deep down that she had been able to touch the Alchemist. For as horrible as Evynn had been, the thought of anyone sitting in the Departed Realm all alone, with nothing and _no one…_it made Amber feel queasy just to think about it. But as she watched Evynn regain her resolve, Amber knew what she had to do.

"Find your father, Evynn."

The Alchemist narrowed her eyes as she powered up her other hand.

"What?" she asked acidly, and Amber began gathering the last of her energy for one last attack.

"When you go back to the Departed Realm. I know what he did to you is wrong. But forever is a long time to be alone."

Evynn's eyes became murderous as the last of the spell wore off, but Amber moved suddenly before the other Xinta could attack. The Alchemist's eyes widened in shock as Amber threw her arms around her in an embrace.

"I don't need your help anymore; I release you back to where you came," she murmured, and then the power exploded off of her. Evynn let out a gasp as Amber closed her eyes tightly. For the third or fourth time, everything went black.


	17. Isle of the Ancients: Chapter 17

49

Amber stirred, finally waking up. She sat a few moments with her eyes closed as she tried to gather her thoughts. She felt so heavy…so tired. Was she really awake? Or had her plan to banish Evynn back to death failed?

She finally risked opening her eyes and saw the dark, vaulted ceilings of the Island. Amber sagged in relief, tears pricking at her eyes. She had done it; Evynn was gone. The hole had been fixed, the parasite was reported as dead, and they were finally free.

Amber tried to sit up and realized with a start that someone was holding her.

"Theo," she realized, relief pouring through again. Her brother must have been so worried, but everything was alright now. She looked down to see one of his arms wrapped around her middle in an embrace, and she realized she could feel his other hand holding onto her horn, as he often did. It felt limp; he must be asleep. Amber smiled as she sat up fully and pulled herself from his grasp. She began talking excitedly, albeit exhaustedly, as she turned.

"Tay…I did it. She's gone…she's gone and she can't hurt you any…."

Dread ricocheted through her body, cutting off all feelings of relief as she finally got a good look at her brother. She stared in horror…Theo looked awful. His skin was grey…grey like Pippa's and Hershel's had been, with horrible dark shadows under his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, the way it always was when he was sleeping, but he was still. He was far too still.

_"Tay!"_

Her frightened yell echoed in the small room, and she shook her brother's limp form, desperate for some kind of response. There wasn't one, and she began shaking as she realized how cold he felt.

"No…_NO TAY! _What could have happened to you?! The Parasite is dead…Evynn was with me! It doesn't make sense! You have to be _fine!"_

Her words came out in jumbled sentences as she spoke to him, shaking him, slapping his face. She couldn't feel him breathing…couldn't feel a heartbeat. But worst of all, there was no emotion. Even people sleeping had little wisps that came off of them as they dreamed…but there was nothing coming from her brother. Her disbelief and shock finally faded enough for grief to overwhelm her. Amber began sobbing, aura shooting off of her in tiny bursts because she was too drained and exhausted for reactions that truly echoed her heartbreak. Her words came out broken through her sobs.

"_NO! _No…_Theo_…wake up! Please…wake up…We have to go get Mom and Dad. We have to go _home…"_

He didn't respond…and she knew he wasn't going to. She needed to do something! _There had to be something she could do!_ She had just defeated Evynn; surely she could do something to save her brother. But with each blast of grief that left her, Amber became more drained and exhausted. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, her heart shattered; she couldn't do anything but sob as she wrapped her arms around her brother, burying her face into his chest.

"I can't lose you, Tay…I can't! No one else understands…no one else will ever understand!"

Her words were incomprehensible as she cried. She needed him to wrap her in a hug, the way he always did when he knew she was upset. She needed him to wake up so they could finally get their parents and go home.

Her parents! Another spike of utter grief washed over Amber and aura blasted out again, making the windows in the circular room tinkle and shake. What would her parents think?! This would shatter them as much as her…she imagined their grief and wailed. It wasn't fair…why had this happened to Theo? None of this was Theo's fault….she couldn't even understand why it had happened. Had Evynn done something to him before being banished? Had she not defeated the Alchemist after all?

"It shoulda been me, Theo….it shoulda been me," Amber whimpered into him. "People need you…the realm needs you, and our parents. It wouldn't matter so much, if it was me. But everyone still needs you…we need you to be _ok…"_

The room was silent and cold beside her sobs. This whole horrible island was cold and unfeeling. It tortured people….tormented them and then took everything away from them. Aura continued to leak off of her, making her sag further. Her eyelids were drooping and she was soon so drained she couldn't even sob anymore. Tears leaked out and ran down her face as she took shallow, gasping breaths. She continued to cling to her brother, her eyes finally drooping.

"Oh Tay-o…" she whimpered, and a few moments later she had fallen into a grief-filled sleep.

* * *

Syn stirred and woke up, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. She was leaning on somebody, and she thought it was Phos. But as she came to, she realized that the person was warm and solid, not cool and slippery. Her eyes opened wide and she looked up to see Tolan smiling down at her.

"Tol…" she breathed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Heya, Syn."

She sat up and looked him over, as if she couldn't believe it.

"How long have you been awake?" she blurted, and he shrugged.

"Dunno. But by the time I woke up you were out. Your ghosty old Master filled me in though…"

Syn looked around with a twist of panic. Where was Phos? Had he left?

_I'm here, Syn_

She turned to see Phos sitting nearby, and he gave her a small smile as he rose to his feet. Syn sagged in relief.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We could have left to find them by now…"

_You've overexerted yourself on this Island. You needed the rest._

Syn fixed her old Master with a witheringly look before turning to her husband.

"How do you feel, Tol? Are you…are you ok?"

He scratched his head, his expression becoming distant.

"It kinda feels the same as always, except there's all this _swirling_ inside that's making me sick."

She nodded and brushed hair out of his face.

"You unlocked your powers, Tol. You…you have _powers_ now…"

He grimaced slightly with a shrug.

"At least the pressure in my chest is gone. And I noticed you killed that over-sized slug…"

He gestured to the dead parasite in the corner of the cave and Syn blinked. That all felt like so long ago…

"How long has it been?" she blurted out, turning to Phos.

_What do you mean?_

"How long have we been down here? How long since I summoned you?"

_Time is shifty on the Isle of the Ancients…and even more elusive when one is dead._

Syn pushed herself to her feet and Tolan stood as well. His hand went to rest on his katana hilt and he looked down as he realized both his weapons were gone. He glanced over and noticed the blades sticking in the worm and grimaced.

"Great…" he muttered as he headed over to yank his katana out. The blade made a hissing and popping sound as it pulled out of the acidic juices. Tolan cursed as he scowled at the tarnished, warped metal. "Now I've got to get new weapons…"

_You now possess the ability to blast enemies without the use of weapons,_ Phos pointed out dryly, and Tolan turned to glare at the ghost-like figure.

"Is there a reason you stuck around?" he asked, and Syn came between them.

"Phos said he could take us to find Cole and Keyda, and the kids," she told Tolan. "Which I would prefer, unless you want to walk around creepy tunnels in the dark even longer."

Tolan tossed the ruined blade and came back over to stand next to his wife. He put an arm around her waist and they turned to look at Phos expectantly. The Healer was still fixing Tolan with a long look and the guard narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

_Just wondering if you really decided a shirt wouldn't be necessary for this journey. _

Tolan looked taken aback, but Syn just rolled her eyes.

"Stop it, Phos…he was wearing a shirt."

_But lost it somehow? How exactly does one lose their shirt? _

"Next time I decide to go on a stupid mission to some ghostly Island to deal with a killer worm, I'll make sure I pack more than one," Tolan said unapologetically, and Phos rolled his eyes. Syn just sighed, shaking her head.

"We didn't come to kill the worm…we came to find Cole and Keyda. Something we _still_ need to do," she pointed out, and Phos and Tolan both turned to look at her.

_Well, now that you're ready… _the Master pointed out wryly, and dust suddenly kicked up around the three of them.

* * *

Keyda gasped awake, her eyes flying open. She bolted upright as a burst of aura flew off of her.

_She even wakes up volatile…seems nothing has changed there_

Keyda blinked as she took in the room and noticed the three figures standing near her. Tolan was regarding her with a wary expression. Syn looked worried, and Phos…

"Phos?" Keyda blurted, shaking her head. "What…"

"You're on the Isle of the Ancients, Keyda…Pazzol brought you and Cole here a week ago. Do you remember anything?" Syn cut in.

Keyda looked over at Syn as the curly-headed woman questioned her, and the Ruler put a hand to her head.

"I remember getting here, but then…" her expression hardened. "I can't remember anything."

She looked down and realized her other hand was tightly holding Cole's, and her heart jumped up in her throat. Phos put a steadying hand on her arm, and she grimaced at the cold, slippery feeling.

_Cole is fine, before you have a full-on reaction. I just have to wake him up. Pazzol put you both in a deep sleep._

Keyda blinked and looked around the room. She caught sight of the Ancient in question slumped up against a wall.

"Did you kill him?" she asked, and Syn and Tolan glanced over at where she was looking while Phos went over to put a hand on Cole's chest and head.

"He was like that when we got here," Tolan admitted, rubbing his hair. "Not really sure _what_ went down…we were hoping you could tell us."

Keyda looked over at the guard.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even get here? And how did you find…"

"…Phos?"

Cole's voice was a croak as he blinked awake to see the ghostly Ancient staring down at him with his classic disapproving look. The Elemental Master sat up and regarded the old Healer with a confused look.

"What are you doing here?"

_So, you do remember me. Curious…_

Cole scoffed at that, grimacing at a crick in his neck.

"To be fair, you're pretty hard to forget," he pointed out dryly, and he thought he caught a glimmer of a smile on Phos's face. Meanwhile, Keyda was still grilling Syn and Tolan. Syn bit her lip as she kept an arm around her husband.

"We came with Theo and Amber to find you; we were all worried sick when you never came back. But this Island is…"

"It's spooky and messed up. Dropped us down in some killer worm pit and separated us from the kids." Tolan cut in.

Keyda stared at them with horror and disbelief.

"What?! You brought Amber and Theo _here?!"_

Cole glanced over with worry and Tolan shrugged.

"They were planning on coming with or without us. Theo was close to coming alone, to be honest…"

"Theo," Cole breathed, remembering why he had a knot of anxiety in his stomach. He and Keyda moved to get off the platform as the Ruler turned to Phos.

"Where are they? What did you do with them?"

The Ancient scowled.

_I've done nothing to your children. If they came here, they would have been put through a trial process and then granted the opportunity to ask an Ancient for help…as long as they proved themselves worthy._

"And we know that they got to the point where they asked," Syn jumped in, trying to stay positive. Phos scratched at his chin.

_Whoever they got to help them seems to have fixed the rift between this realm and Banishment. I no longer can sense it…_

"Do you know where they are?" Cole cut in, and Phos got a distant look in his eye, as if scanning the Island mentally somehow.

_I can sense your daughter…Xinta's have a distinct trace._

"Can you take us to them, Phos?" Syn asked, and he turned to look at her.

_Yes…_

"But what about the old guy?" Tolan cut in as he gestured to where Pazzol was still sitting passed out. Everyone glanced over and Cole's expression became concerned.

"What happened?"

Phos made his way over to the other Ancient, scanning him.

_What were you up to here, you ambitious fool?_

The ghost put a hand on Pazzol's chest and raised an eyebrow in interest.

_He's been completely drained of his aura._

"So he's dead?" Syn asked, but Phos shook his head.

_He's an Ancient. He'll recover, but I suppose he has a little while yet. Perhaps I can tap into the Island's memories to…._

"Phos, please. Our children," Cole cut in, and the ghost turned to see the four other figures looking at him anxiously. He exhaled slowly, but then he gave a nod. A moment later they were disappearing in a cloud of dust.

50

The floor was cold, and Amber's right side was numb from where it was lying on the ground. But even though she was awake now, she made no effort to move. Her eyes were swollen and she felt like there was something inside that was slowly suffocating her, sucking away anything she could feel but grief and numbness. She kept her eyes closed, and she found herself wondering if the Island would eventually just suck her through the floor and banish her to some dark abyss. Ancient's know she hardly deserved better…

There was a sound then, and the stirring of a breeze. She didn't feel like getting up to see what it was. Maybe it was Evynn, not banished after all. Tears filled Amber's closed eyes again; the Alchemist could have whatever she wanted. She was far too destroyed to fight back now.

_"No!"_

Amber's eyes flew open at the sound. There was a collective gasp, and the heart-broken cry was undoubtedly her mother's.

"Mom?" she croaked, and she heard footsteps pounding as figures rushed towards her. She picked her head up a little, and tears began pouring down her face again as she made out her mother and father.

The group had appeared in the room a few yards away. Keyda was yelling her children's names as she and Cole reached them, with Syn and Tolan hanging back tensely and Phos watching it all with an unreadable expression.

Cole reached Amber as she sat up, and she tried to tell him. She tried to explain how it was her fault that Theo was dead…but instead, she just began sobbing. Cole scooped her up and held her close, the way he did when she was smaller. Amber buried her face into his neck as she cried and wailed. Keyda had fallen to her knees next to Theo, and the Ruler began shaking as she realized that her son wasn't waking up.

"Cole!" she gasped, and he looked down at her as Keyda's eyes filled with horrified tears. "Cole…I…he's…"

Cole blanched as he looked down at his son's still form, and Amber's grip around his neck became tighter as her sobs became harder. Her parents' emotions stabbed at her like knives.

"_Dad!" _she wailed, and he sank to his knees as he held her tightly. Amber's eyes were tightly closed, but she couldn't escape the emotions in the room. It was pure, utter heartbreak and she couldn't handle feeling theirs on top of her own. Amber was crying so hard that she was close to gagging, and aura winds whipped around the room. Part of it was from her, but she knew a lot of it was from her mother.

Keyda was sitting frozen by Theo's side, one hand pressed to her mouth in horror while the other gently pushed his hair out of his face. After a moment the sobs began to escape as the shock wore away.

"_Theo…"_

Keyda's whisper was barely audible in her sobs, and she moved to pull Theo into her arms. Cole kept a hand on Amber's head as he rocked her, almost subconsciously, but tears were trailing down his own face as he looked at his son's still form.

"Phos…" Syn finally managed to gasp through her own tears. "Phos…can't you do something?"

The Ancient finally moved towards the grieving family, and his expression twisted slightly as Keyda looked up with a desperate glimmer of hope. He reached Theo and put a hand on his chest, his scowl deepening as he glanced over at Amber.

_He's been completely drained_

"The parasite…" Syn murmured, going pale as Tolan stiffened next to her. The curly-headed woman looked at her husband in horror, tears trailing her own face. "I didn't kill it in time!"

_The parasite wouldn't have just affected Theodynn alone_ Phos argued. He continued to fix Amber with a steely eye as she cried. He finally reached out, and the Xinta flinched at his touch; his form felt so much like Evynn's had. Amber turned away and the Ancient narrowed his eyes.

_What happened?_

"Phos," Cole started with a constricted voice, holding Amber protectively as he shook his head at the Healer. "Don't make her…"

_She's the only one who could tell us what happened. I can't help if I don't know what's occurred._

Amber felt a spark of hope at the word _help_ and took a few gulping breaths, trying to calm herself down so she could speak.

"It was…it was my fault…"

Cole shushed her, holding her closely.

"No, Amber…I'm sure it wasn't your…"

"It was!" she wailed. She had a sudden horrible realization; her parents would hate her when they knew what had really happened. It was her fault Theo had died. The thought almost choked the words in her throat, but as she glanced at Theo, she knew she had to come clean if there was even the slightest hope of helping her brother.

"I summoned Evynn!" she blurted, and everyone in the room looked at her in shock. She could feel their confusion and dread, and she pulled back from her father as guilt ate at her. How could she have been so stupid? It really was all her fault…

"They said…they said we could summon an Ancient. I just asked for someone who would help us, and I summoned Evynn. I…I didn't _mean_ to…"

_Did you not banish her as soon as she came forth?_ Phos asked sharply. She blinked as she realized how angry he suddenly was…and…guilty?

"I…"

"Amber…Evynn was here? She did this to Theo?" Cole prompted softly.

The guilt in her twisted deeper as she picked up on her parent's fear. Tears filled Amber's eyes again as she thought of everything that had happened, of everything that she could have done differently.

"She…she said that she could help us…" she said, her tone faltering. Suddenly she could feel everyone's icy cold dread. Her father's hand froze on the back of her neck.

"Oh, Ams…" he murmured, and she flinched physically at the horror in his tone.

"Amber, you didn't _trust_ her?!" Keyda managed to say through her tears, looking up from Theo's still form in her arms as she searched her daughter's face. Amber swallowed hard, trying to figure out how she could make them understand.

"It…it was the only…"

_Foolish child!_

Everyone jumped as Phos chastised her, his tone surprisingly angry.

_Has your own past taught you nothing? You should have banished her the moment she came forth…your brother's death is on your hands!_

Amber wailed as she shook her head, the Healer's words cutting into her. Her father's embrace tightened again as he glared at Phos through his own tears.

"Don't you_ dare_ tell her that…"

_It's true, isn't it? She was foolish enough to trust the Alchemist herself, and her brother paid the price…_

_ "_I didn't have a choice!" Amber managed to say through her sobs. "Pazzol had my parents…"

_Pazzol would have been a better option than the Alchemist, even if he is an ambitious… _

"_He was going to kill Master Hershel_!"

Her voice echoed in the room as even Phos was shocked to silence. Syn's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. Amber stumbled on, spurred on by her anger and grief and overwhelming guilt.

"Pazzol had my parents…he said he would fix the hole but he was waiting for Master Hershel to die. He wants to be Master Healer…and I couldn't let him…"

"It's ok Amber, it's ok…" Cole murmured. Keyda was still clinging to Theo's limp form, and Amber tried desperately to block out the grief filling the room.

"And then Pazzol was hurting Theo. Evynn said she would help us and she _did. _But she said she needed my body to do it..."

Everyone took in the story with similar nauseous expressions. Her parents especially were panicking, she knew, but she forged onward as Phos watched her with a critical eye.

"So she took over, and used me to fix the hole and Theo helped but it drained him…"

"She drained him to fix the hole?"

Keyda's voice was horrified. Her mother was angry now, as well as grieved, and the aura began whipping around the room with more force. Amber shook her head, the tears running down her face.

"He wasn't all the way drained! He was really tired but he was fine! He didn't look like this…he was still standing and talking. But then Evynn was going to keep my body and make Theo forget she wasn't me and I couldn't let her so I fought back…"

_You fought back? That's the point it occurred to you that maybe letting an Ancient possess your body was a bad idea?_

She turned to glare at Phos, her eyes flashing with grief and anger.

"Theo was _fine! _He was fine…I stopped her before she touched him…but then when I woke up…"

Her anger dissolved into tears again as she looked at where Theo was.

"It's not fair…he was fine…_I don't know what happened!"_

Phos scoffed softly.

_Where is Evynn now?_

Amber swallowed, wiping at her face.

"I banished her…"

He laughed without humor, shaking his head.

_ She's far too powerful for someone like you to banish. She's most likely only made you think she's left…_

It made Amber's blood run cold, but she thought about Evynn in those final moments and clenched her jaw.

"No. She's really gone…I made her leave!"

_There is no…_

"Why don't you check when you go back to where you come from?!" Amber shouted. She was suddenly filled with rage. Her brother was dead and Archtivus…Phos…_whoever _he was had spent more time blaming her than helping him. "I sent her back! She isn't a threat anymore!"

"Are you sure?"

It was her father who spoke, and tears of anger were now filling Amber's eyes as she pulled back.

"_She's gone! But something happened to Theo and we have to fix it! I can't lose him!"_

Aura was shooting out from her now, and there were too many emotions in the room now to differentiate between which ones belonged to which person. Grief was overwhelming, as well as wariness and suspicion. She grabbed her head as she cried, turning to glare at Phos.

"I saw her memories! I know…what you did to her…"

Guilt. She had thought she had felt glimmers of it off the Ancient, but now she knew for sure. Her expression darkened further as Phos turned and met her eye.

"I am not the one to blame!" Amber finally managed, "and if you can help Theo then _help him! _I told you everything that happened! You said you could help!"

Phos didn't say anything for a few moments, and when he did his tone was dark.

_Don't pretend to understand just because you…_

"I do understand," Amber cut in, her eyes flashing. "I understand why you did what you did…and why Evynn did what she did. I was wrong to trust her, I _know_ that! But you have to believe me; she's gone now, and she wouldn't have been able to hurt Theo before she left. But if she didn't hurt my brother, who did?"

"Are we sure Evynn isn't still in her?"

The question came from Tolan, and everyone glanced at him as he fixed Amber with a hard look. She glared back and Phos shook his head as he reached out to grab Amber's chin, looking into her eyes. She grimaced and tried to pull back out of his touch, but he kept a surprisingly firm grip for a ghost.

_No. Evynn is no longer within her, which begs the question: where she is now?_

Amber finally pulled back.

"I told you, she's back in the Departed Realm or wherever she came from…"

"Phos!"

The Ancient looked over at where Keyda was. She fixed Phos with a determined and desperate look, her eyes blazing.

"Can you help Theo or not!?"

Her voice broke at the end and Phos frowned as he came over to study Theodynn once again.

_Where was he when you woke up? _He finally asked, and Amber swallowed.

"He…he was holding on to me…"

_How?_

She blinked at the question.

"It was a hug; one of his hands was on my head…"

_And the other was on your chest._

Amber glanced between Phos and her brother and finally nodded.

"…Yeah…"

_He must have transferred his own aura, if it wasn't you and it wasn't Evynn…_

"Why would he do that?" Cole cut in, still trying to process everything that was being said. Phos looked over at Amber.

_If Evynn really was possessing you and you were fighting her for control, your brother was probably trying to give you power assistance and went too far…_

"But, he didn't…" Amber started. However, the realization hit her like lightning and cut off her words as her eyes grew wide. The power…the mysterious phenomenon that had strengthened her throughout her and Evynn's battle. She looked over at where Theo was and began to cry all over again.

"I didn't know!" she cried. "I didn't know that's what it was…I wouldn't have used it! I would have sent it back to him!"

Phos was fixing Theo's still figure with a long look as Syn finally had the courage to enter into the discussion, her own voice wobbly with emotion.

"Phos…does it make a difference? That he did it himself?"

Phos had come over to where Theo was and knelt down next to the teen.

_Perhaps. When aura is taken, the thief is technically capable of pulling every last drop of someone's life-force. That's what the Parasite would have done to the realm…or what Evynn did to Pazzol. But when life-force is given, the person becomes comatose before the point when they could give everything, so in theory dregs could remain…_

"In theory?" Keyda demanded, sounding like she wasn't sure whether she should be hopeful or defensive as she clung to her son. She was still sobbing as she stared at the Healer. "Is that the case here? Can you help our son?"

Phos reached out and put a hand on Theo's chest, closing his eyes as he meditated. After a few moments he sighed, removing his hand.

_There is little I can do by myself, and I can make no promises. But I will need to pull from all of your power if we are to try. _

51

Keyda was the first to respond.

"Use me…" she said, wiping at the tears on her face as she fixed Phos with a determined look. Amber could feel the seeds of hope springing in the hearts of those in the room, and she felt them in herself as well as she pulled away from her father.

"No, use…"

_I will have to use you all, if we are going to be able to give him a big enough surge,_ Phos snapped, obviously irritated. The room went silent and the Ancient sighed, gesturing to Theo.

_Get around the boy. _

Everyone did so, moving until Keyda, Amber, and Cole were in a circle around Theo's limp form. Amber looked down at him, her heart twisting. It really did just look like he was sleeping; she hoped desperately that this would work and her brother would finally wake up. She looked up at Phos expectantly, but he was turned to face the two figures still lingering on the outskirts of the group.

_You as well, boy_ he snapped at Tolan, and the guard and his wife both blinked in surprise.

"Me?" Tolan asked, and Phos rolled his eyes.

_You have powers, do you not? We need as much power as we can get…_

"But…but what will that do to you?" Syn whispered, her grip on her husband's arm tightening. "You've only just unlocked them…"

"I've gotta help the Freak, Syn, if I can. I'm his bodyguard; I'm supposed to die before anything happens to him…that's the rule."

She looked like she wanted to argue further, but he leaned in to kiss her temple before coming over to join the group. He sat right next to Phos, giving him a steady look as if to dare him to say something more. The Ancient looked back at Theo and moved to put a hand on his head and his chest.

_Your hands must all be on top of mine…imagine your power going into him…_

Cole exhaled shakily and Amber looked at him. She realized with a start that her father could very well end up giving Theo the element back, and she had a twist of fear of what that would do to Cole. Would he lose all his memories again if he lost the element? Phos must have realized the same thing because he glanced up at the Elemental Master.

_ Just picture giving him energy, not the element. I honestly have no idea if elemental power can be manipulated the same way as Oni…but at this point it's not going to hurt to try. _

Cole nodded, his expression becoming determined as he stared down at his son.

Phos closed his eyes, and after a moment Amber followed suit. They waited silently until the Healer spoke again.

_Now._

Amber willed her hands to light with aura, but she made sure that the aura was soft, comforting. Her small hands were buried between Tolan's and her father's, and there was a warmth coming from both. She imagined her aura going back down into Theodynn.

_This has to work!_ She thought, tears pricking her eyes again. She thought about her brother…the way he smiled at people and made them feel important, even if they didn't think they were. The way he was always talking to people, even the people who others would avoid. His laugh that made others want to join in…that expression he wore when he was trying to figure out what everyone else already seemed to understand.

She could feel the aura leaving her now, and it surprised her that the loss felt familiar, even though she had never participated in an aural transfer before. After a moment she realized what it was; giving aura felt a lot like the spell she had sent at Evynn…the one filled with love.

She could feel the other's fear and hope, and she realized with a start that her father seemed to be frustrated. Amber opened her eyes and looked over to see Cole's face contorted in a determined and frustrated expression. When she looked down, she realized why. All of their hands were glowing with aura…but her father's were on top of the pile and weren't glowing at all. She realized he was feeling useless and she murmured to him.

"Dad…it's ok…"

He opened his eyes as he glanced over at her, and she realized he was feeling guilty. That made her feel even worse; none of this was her father's fault! She gave him as much of a smile as she could muster before turning to look at the others in the circle. Keyda's eyes were tightly closed, tears leaking out. Tolan's face was stony, and Phos's was strangely calm. Amber could even see Syn standing a few feet back, looking hopeful and worried.

_It's going to work…it has to work. Theo has to be ok…_

She closed her eyes again and forced more aura down into her brother. Tolan's hands were trembling under hers and she wondered if he was exhausted; it takes a lot of energy to use aura at first. At least, that's what Hershel said; you had to build up stamina. She felt a spur of responsibility as she pushed more aura out of herself. She was the one who had done this…she was the one who needed to fix it…

_Not too much, Xinta. You'll do more damage to yourself…_

She clenched her jaw and ignored the Ancient Healer. This was her brother! She was willing to take any chance if it meant he would wake up again.

She heard Phos scoff, but he didn't say anything else. A few minutes later she was feeling the impact of her sacrifice; she was getting dizzy. She could feel Tolan pitching forward into her, and Amber bit her lip to keep from crying again. They were wearing out…but nothing seemed to be happening.

_Tay…_ she thought to herself, her insides aching as her hope starting to fade. What if this didn't work after all? What if…what if he…

There!

Amber froze, goosebumps rising on her arms. For a moment she had thought she had imagined it, but she reached out with her strange sixth sense, hoping and praying…

Another glimmer of emotion echoed softly from Theo's still form and tears pricked her eyes. She couldn't even sense it well enough to say _what_ emotion it was, but she knew one thing for sure. Dead people don't feel anything.

Phos must have sensed something as well because when he spoke his voice was urgent.

_ He's still in there_

She felt everyone's relief mix in with the panic in the room and she could hear her mother softly sobbing. Everyone increased their efforts, and suddenly Amber felt Tolan go limp next to her. Her eyes flew opem as the bodyguard crumpled forward, and the shock of his loss caused everyone to snap out of the spell.

"Tol!"

Syn was at his side in moments, and Phos turned a steely eye on him.

_He'll be fine. He just doesn't have the stamina yet. _

Amber felt a little worried as she glanced at Tolan, but then she turned back to Theo. She felt a little guilty that she wasn't more worried about the bodyguard but she had to know if her brother was going to be ok. Her parents were looking at Theodynn as well, and after a moment Keyda's hand went to her mouth.

"He's breathing."

Her voice was hushed with relief as she began to cry again, and Cole moved to pull his wife into an embrace, his expression betraying his own relief. Amber moved forward and her throat caught as she saw Theo's chest slowly lifting and falling.

"He's ok!" she blurted, her voice thick with emotion. "He's…"

_Only time will tell if he is, actually. _

Everyone looked over at Phos, who was pushing himself to his feet.

_He is alive, and his aura has been refilled. But only time will tell if there will be side effects for what he's been through. _

Amber knew that she should be more worried about that diagnosis, but she was too busy crying as she moved to embrace Theo again. He was alive! Even his skin didn't look so grey…he was going to be ok.

She knew he was.

"You have to release us home."

Phos glanced over at where Amber was fixing him with a long look. They were still in the room with the Beckoning stone, with Syn holding Tolan upright as she waited for him to wake up and Cole holding Keyda as they murmured to each other next to where Theo was lying. They were staring at him like they were afraid that the breathing would stop; Amber was half scared to look away from her brother herself. But she couldn't help looking away now as she stared at the Ancient in front of her.

"Because an Ancient must grant us permission to leave," she pressed, and he raised an eyebrow at her tone.

_Yes. Did you think I wouldn't let you go?_

Something in the way he said it chilled her, and she shuddered.

"You have to!" she demanded, and a slight smile appeared on the Ancient's face.

_I am planning on sending you all home, little Xinta…._

"Don't call me that!"

Her voice was sharper than she meant and Phos scoffed. Amber glanced away, her tone softening.

"…That's what Evynn called me."

Something flickered across his expression and Amber looked back up, her eyes filled with anger.

"I saw her memories, when I was fighting her. You were a terrible father."

He actually flinched slightly, and she watched as his eyes flashed.

_You could hardly understand…_

"Of course I understand! But there had to be something other than…you didn't have to…"

She shuddered harder and he watched her closely as she fiddled with the hem of her stained vest.

"She just wanted you to be proud of her."

Guilt. There it was again…he _was_ sorry for what he had done. Or at very least, he felt guilty about it. His expression didn't betray the emotion he was exuding, however, and he glared down at her.

_You are foolish to not have seen her for what she truly was…_

"I did see, eventually," Amber countered defensively. "But I also saw things that I don't think other people got to see very much. The things that made it so you didn't want to kill her…."

_You trusted her…and you should not have. Your brother paid the price for it._

"I didn't have any other choices!" she hissed, her eyes filling with tears again at the Ancient's unforgiving tone. "No one else came to help…including _you. _You ignored us! And there was no way we could have fixed the hole on our own! I know it was wrong to trust her…but we didn't have anyone else _to_ trust!"

He was silent again as he looked over at where Syn was with Tolan. Amber remembered what her parents had told her about the old grouchy Healer that had passed away in that final battle a decade ago.

"Pazzol was gonna kill Hershel. Is that what you wanted?"

Phos's expression hardened and she felt a flash of fury from him. But she realized that this time, the Ancient wasn't angry at her.

_He always was an ambitious man, but this time he went too far…_

"What are you going to do with him? He can't just…just go home, right?"

Phos must have heard the fear in her voice and he glanced down at her.

_He broke Healing Oaths on the very Isle of Ancient's itself. You can be sure he will be punished…though perhaps in the end he will be allowed back to the realm of the living. We shall have to see. _

"He was terrible," Amber muttered, remembering the way he had choked her brother. "Next to him, Evynn didn't seem so…so evil."

_Yes. I suppose she was pleased with how it all worked out. Devil knows where she is now, though…probably hiding in some corner of the Island waiting to strike…_

"I _told_ you! She's back in the departed realm!" Amber argued. "She's gone. I beat her."

Phos snorted.

_How? She's got far more power and training, dead or not…_

"I used love," Amber interrupted. "And…she wasn't expecting it."

Phos went silent at that, and Amber finally turned to fix him with a determined look.

"When you get back to the departed realm or whatever you can go find her there and you'll know I'm right. But really, you should go find her anyways. I can't believe you killed her and then in the ten years since you haven't sought her out once…"

_Time does not work the same in the departed realms!_ Phos snapped, clearly irritated. His expression softened slightly at his next words, however. _And her loneliness and isolation were her own choice._

"Well, you should go see her," Amber said sternly. "I don't care what she did…you can hardly be that much better."

Phos looked at her in surprise and she started walking away.

"Forever is a long time to be alone, and it's not fair to either of you, really." She paused and then turned back with a bit more gratitude in her expression. "But thank you…for helping Syn and Tolan. And my brother."

Phos was silent as he watched her go join with her family. She sat next to Theodynn's head and Keyda reached out a hand to run through her daughter's hair, and Amber leaned up against her as she seemed to be talking to the sleeping figure on the ground.

"Phos?"

He looked over as Syn spoke, and then drifted over next to her. She smiled up at him and stood.

"Thank you…for everything. Without you, Tolan and Theo…they would've…."

She trailed off and her eyes filled with tears. After a few moments she took a deep breath.

"I'm probably not going to see you again, huh?"

Her tone was light, but her expression betrayed her sadness and Phos's own expression fell.

_I'm afraid I can't think of many circumstances_ he admitted, and she took another shuddery breath.

"I'll tell Hershel about the chest, and we'll find it. I mean, as long as he's ok…"

Tears did begin falling now as she hugged herself.

"I'm terrified to check, Phos…I don't even know how long we've been gone. But I feel like we just need to get home as soon as possible, to see…"

_You have stayed too long. The Isle was created to be a place where Ancients could continue to impart wisdom, but with the solace of death it is not so much a place frequented by Ancients as a place to torment those in need of help. I…I am sorry for the things you had to face while you were here._

Syn nodded her understanding, but she was still trying to get a hold of herself. Phos hesitated a moment longer, and then he moved to embrace her. Syn's eyes opened wide with surprise, but then she hugged him back, wishing once again that she could get a better grip on his slippery form.

_You are not worthless, Syn…no matter what that idiot Guardian told you. Power doesn't determine how strong or worthy someone is…their heart does. And I've always known you have a good one. _

Syn hugged him tighter as a sob escaped. When she pulled away she gave his half-solid form a soft punch on the shoulder.

"You've got a pretty good heart yourself, you old grouch. You just like to deny that you do."

He raised an eyebrow, but she could see his slight smile as well. Her own smile faded as she bit her lip.

"I'm going to miss you," she said honestly. He reached out to push her hair back, as he often had done in life.

_I will miss you as well, Syn. But we shall see each other again, even if it isn't here in the realms of the living. _

She nodded her understanding and Phos gave her one last smile as he turned to address the others. Everyone looked up as his voice became louder, more commanding.

_You have all stayed here too long. I hate to have you transport with the unconscious, but the sooner you leave the better. This Island has developed a mind of its own, it seems…_

Amber frowned as she looked at her mother and father, not really sure what the Ancient meant. But then her parents were standing, though Cole scooped Theo up in his arms first. Amber's heart lurched as she watched; Theo looked so frail like that.

"Alright, Phos. We're ready," Cole affirmed, and Amber felt her mother's arms wrap around her protectively, preparing for the transport. Syn was sitting holding onto Tolan, and as Phos glanced at her she gave him one last watery smile as she nodded. Phos's expression softened and he had to look away. Amber could feel an unexpected sense of grief coming off of him, but in his effort to look away from Syn he caught Amber's eye. They stared at each other a few moments, and then he finally closed his eyes as he lifted his hands.

_These travelers, all found worthy, are now free from this Isle. Travelers…seekers of help…I free you._

Dust began kicking up around them, and Amber held onto her mother's arms. As the strange island dust cut off her vision, she glimpsed Archtivus-called-Phos one last time, his expression hard to read. Then, right before the dust overwhelmed her completely, she thought she saw a flash of light as Lunise regarded her with an amused expression. And then everything was gone.


	18. Echos of Death: Chapter 18

52

Tolan stirred and finally opened his eyes. He blinked at Syn's face smiling down at him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, you big baby."

Her tone was teasing, but he could tell his wife was relieved as she helped him sit up. He grimaced, pushing a hand to his head.

"I did? Why?"

"Apparently you gave Theo too much power or something…"

He straightened and looked over at her.

"How is the Freak? Did we…is he…"

Syn pushed the hair out of her face as she slowly regained a standing position.

"He was breathing when we left, but I'm not sure if he's woken up. Keyda, Cole and the kids transported back to the fortress to put him in bed, and I've just been waiting for you to stop being so dramatic and open your eyes already."

He shook his head as he pushed himself to his feet after her.

"Man, you musta been real worried about me, taking all these shots now…"

"Course I was, stupid."

Syn slugged him, and Tolan smirked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Where the heck are we?"

"I think we're on the shore…the one by the Western Fortress that we left in order to sail out to that Island."

"Ah, yeah," Tolan mused as he stared out over the water. He grimaced slightly and Syn's expression became concerned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thing is, I think that boat's gone for good though, and we were only meant to be borrowing it."

"Theo didn't pay for it?"

"Theo didn't bring any money. You know, as much as he declared himself the leader of our little quest, he wasn't really that prepared."

"How'd you get the villagers to agree to it, then?"

Tolan turned and gave her a bitter smile.

"I put my Hoofer up as collateral. Seeing as me and the Freak's beasts aren't where we left them tied, I'm thinking the village took them back."

Syn glanced over at the pole he was pointing at and blinked. She suddenly shivered, rubbing her arms.

"I wonder how long we were gone. Probably better someone came and got them, so they didn't starve. Now we just have to figure out a way back home…"

"That's easy enough," Tolan said, turning to walk to the village. Syn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is it?"

"Sure. I put _my_ hoofer up as collateral, but if they don't give us Theo's back, they're gonna be robbing the Ruling family themselves."

Syn blinked but finally smirked as she caught up with her husband, putting an arm around him in support.

"Guess Cole and Keyda can get you a new hoofer, huh?" she murmured, and Tolan snorted.

"To start with," he agreed. "Not to mention two new katanas…you have no idea how long it took me to find those last two; they were _perfectly balanced._ Freak's gonna owe me big when he wakes up."

Syn's smile faded as she looked down.

"_If_ he wakes up, Tol."

Tolan didn't say anything, but his expression had become hard to read. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Syn swore she felt aura wind breeze pass a few times.

* * *

Amber wouldn't leave Theo's side, not even to eat. Her parents had spent their own fair share of anxious waiting in Theodynn's small bedroom, but eventually they had to go get the fortress back under control. It had been four days since Amber and Theo had set out, and even longer since Keyda and Cole had been back. Jaqah and Ret were relieved to say the least when they had all appeared back at the fortress, though they had been worried when they saw the state Theo had been in.

Amber sat silently, trying to pick up on the emotions Theo was feeling as he slept. There were just little glimmers, really. Fear. Exhaustion. Even anger at times. She bit her lip, praying that he wasn't angry at her.

The door creaked open and Amber turned to see her father coming into the room. He caught her eye and smiled softly. Cole looked tired, she realized. She turned away, a knot of guilt twisting in her stomach as her father came to pull up a chair next to hers.

"Ams…"

"I know you're probably so mad at me," she blurted. Cole blinked in surprise; even his emotions didn't betray that he was angry at her, but how could he not be? At the very least, her father had to be disappointed.

"I shouldn't have trusted her, and Theo got hurt. I just…I didn't know…"

"Oh, Amber."

Cole pulled her into a hug as she started to cry again. She was annoyed with herself at how often that had been happening; at one point she was sure she had trained herself _not_ to cry. Now it seemed the slightest thing sent her blubbering. Cole held her close as she cried, one hand brushing through her hair.

"I'm not mad, Ams. Nobody's mad. I'm absolutely sick when I think of what you and Theo went through; your mom and I can't help but feel responsible…"

"Pazzol tricked you. That wasn't your fault," she sniffed, and he smiled at her.

"Don't beat yourself up about what happened, Amber. Yes, your mother and I would have preferred that the two of you didn't come within a hundred miles of that Island. And yet, we don't really know what would have happened if you _didn't_ go. It's just one of those things…"

"But I released her, Dad. I summoned Evynn and then I _trusted her!"_

He swallowed, and Amber kept her eyes closed. She even tried to shut off her sixth sense, because she really didn't want to feel if Cole was disappointed with her or not. She felt him kiss the top of her head under one of her horns.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Ams. I…I know firsthand how she is. She makes it seem like there aren't any other choices…like if you don't do what she says…"

He trailed off and Amber exhaled shakily. That is what it felt like, in a way. But she had to admit that part of her really had trusted the Alchemist a little. She really had thought Evynn would help her and let them go. And she was wrong.

"I just wish I could've defeated her sooner. Theo didn't do anything to deserve this. He told me from the first moment that we couldn't trust her, and that I needed to send her back. And I didn't listen…"

Her voice broke off again as she began sobbing, and Cole's embrace tightened.

"How could I have done that, Dad? I…I trusted _her_ more than I trusted Theo! Why didn't I trust Theo?!"

"You were scared, Ams. It's ok."

She knew he was feeling sick, though she didn't know if it was disappointment or just horror at what had happened in general. She felt a twist of guilt; all of this Alchemist stuff not only had her brother in some strange coma, but she had no doubt Cole would be suffering nightmares for weeks because of it. He had triggers. Finding out that the woman who tortured him and taken his children and then his memories had possessed his daughter briefly had to fall _somewhere_ on the "trigger-spectrum."

"Have you eaten anything, Amber?"

Amber kept her eyes closed, trying to feel secure in her father's embrace. Part of her felt like she didn't deserve to feel happy, or secure, or anything good ever again. The other part of her was grateful that she could bury her face into his chest. He smelled like Dragons, she realized. He must have gone somewhere on his guardian today.

"Ams? Have you eaten?"

"A little," she finally murmured, and he rubbed her neck.

"Let's head to the cafeteria. We've been back a few days, Ams…but you haven't been eating much. You need to eat so that…"

Cole was pulling away as he talked, and she clung to him tighter.

"No!"

He blinked in surprise, and she couldn't help but feel ashamed at how childish she was being. But she continued to keep her eyes closed as she held on to him.

"Don't leave, Dad. Just…just can't we stay like this?"

Her voice was small and Cole sagged a little. He was moving her again, but this time he pulled her into his lap and hugged her like she was back to being five years old. Amber didn't mind, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes again.

"He's gonna be ok, Amber. Everything's gonna be ok." Cole comforted. Amber wanted to believe that…to believe him. But she could feel the glimmer of doubt in his mind as well as her own.

* * *

Tolan descended off of Dragon and deftly tied the Hoofer up on a post. He took his time, trying to focus. Feelings were swirling inside and making him sick again, and he scowled as he tried to force them down once again.

"You alright, Tol?"

Syn's hand came to take the rope out of his hand to finish the knot.

"Fine. Just dizzy."

She didn't say anything else, but he felt her arms go around his waist and he opened his eyes to see her scanning his expression.

"Hershel will help you, Tol….figure out these powers and everything."

"Ah, great," he groused. "Just what I wanted: more one on one time with your dour brother…"

Her grip around him tightened as she shook her head.

"Be nice," she reminded, and then they both turned to look at the tent in the distance with the runes covering it. He felt Syn sag a little, steeling herself for what was to come.

"You ready?" she asked softly, and he put an arm around her shoulders. He didn't look away from the tent as he slowly nodded. He found himself wishing that the tent flap would open….that Pip or Hershel would come out to get water or something. Just so they'd know.

They headed towards the tent, but no figures came in or out. They seemed to reach the door too quickly and Tolan hesitated. Syn took a deep breath and went to go in, but Tolan grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She turned to give him a questioning look and he cleared his throat.

"Me first, Syn."

Understanding dawned and she shook her head.

"Tol…"

"Just let me go first, ok? I'll…I'll call you in."

She looked like she was going to argue more, but he was relieved when she didn't. Syn finally just sighed and nodded, stepping back. Her hand went to her mouth so she could chew on her thumbnail…something he knew she only did if she was really anxious. He gave her a little smile, as if to tell her everything would be alright. It was unusual for him to be this optimistic, he mused. But he didn't really feel like playing devil's advocate at this moment.

Tolan pushed his way into the tent and blinked. After everything, the entrance felt a little anticlimactic; there was no one in the main portion of the tent. They must be in the back.

_Or they're out…riding hoofers or cooking bread or getting water…_

The optimism was back, it seemed, and Tolan's stomach clenched. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have been worried about voicing the obvious…pointing out that they had been gone a while and there was just as much a chance that they were going to find Pip and Hershel d…

Tolan cut off his train of thought; he was doing too much thinking. He just needed to _look. _He crossed the room and pushed his way into the back without any more hesitating.

"Dad!"

He didn't realize how desperately he had wanted to hear it until the word flew out of Pippa's mouth. Tolan's expression twisted and he fell to his knees as his daughter pushed herself up from her mat where she had been sewing something with hap-hazard stitches. She ran over and started to draw her wooden sword, but she blinked in surprise when Tolan pulled her into an embrace instead. After a few moments he trusted his voice enough to speak.

"You alright, Fluff?"

"I'm ok," Pippa assured, still a little surprised by the unexpected greeting. "I was really, really tired for a long time…but I feel better now."

He pulled back to scan her face, and felt more relief when he saw that she really was looking better. She had color in her cheeks again, though dark circles were still present under her eyes as she smiled wolfishly at him.

"Where are your swords? You lose them? You're not gonna be able to defend yourself now…"

She went to draw her training sword again, but Tolan stopped her, his hand coming to rest on hers on her hilt. He had scanned the back of the tent and now turned to his daughter with a serious expression.

"Pippa…where's your Uncle Hershel?"

Her expression fell a little and she glanced at the back door.

"I dunno…he left a while ago and he hasn't come back."

"How long ago?"

She frowned, trying to remember.

"I woke up and he was gone," she said carefully. "I…I think I remember him sleeping here last night. But it's all confusing…I woke up and went to sleep over and over I don't remember…"

She glanced up at her father.

"I remember Amber coming. But I don't know when."

Tolan's jaw was clenched and he glanced at the back door before standing. Pippa frowned at her father's expression; it wasn't one she saw very often.

"You ok, Dad?"

"I'm gonna go find your Uncle, ok Fluff? You go out front; your Mom's waiting for you."

She chewed her lip in a way that meant she knew he was keeping something from her, and he turned to shoo her.

"Go on! She's been worried sick about you!"

Pippa finally moved to head towards the front of the tent while Tolan turned to go out the back.

Syn was pretty sure she could hear voices, and she finally pushed her way into the tent. She had let Tolan go first…but he hadn't ever called her. That could mean he got distracted…or it could mean he found something he didn't want her to see. But at the sound of talking she took courage and came into the tent. She had been heading towards the back when a figure burst into the front.

"Pippa!" Syn gasped in shock and relief, and her daughter grinned as she ran over. Syn pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her fluffy head.

"You're shaking mom…why are you shaking?"

Syn pulled back as she took in her daughter's condition and sighed with a smile as she pushed Pip's hair out of her face.

"I'm so glad you're ok. Is your father in the back talking with your uncle?"

Pippa's face twisted a little as she looked at the back door flap.

"Uncle Hershel left, and Dad went to go find him."

Syn's smile faded at the revelation.

"Left where?"

"To…collect herbs, I think. I can't really remember."

Syn stood, her heart starting to pound. Where was Hershel? Why would he leave? But if he was well enough to go pick herbs, then he was ok…right?

"Mom?"

She glanced down at Pip's sheepish expression.

"Can…you make some food? I'm _so hungry!"_

"Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?" Syn asked quietly, and Pippa frowned.

"I don't remember. I don't think so."

The knot of anxiety was back in Syn's stomach, but she tried to give her daughter a smile.

"Alright, Pip. Let me put something together…I'm sure your Dad and Uncle will be hungry when they get back."

53

Tolan wasn't even sure where to look. He had accompanied Pip or Syn on a few herb-gathering trips, but was that where Hershel was? He thought about how Syn would react if they never found him, but forced the thought from his head. His eyes flashed again and he grimaced. Stupid emotions…why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

He had already tried a few different spots and was beginning to get frustrated. Where on earth had Hershel gone? Had he really decided that _now_ was a good time to go off on his own, collecting things?! He had left Pippa home alone, for Ancient's sakes.

The anger inside was spurring another whirlwind inside and he shook his head, furious at himself. That of course only added to the problem and he grabbed his head.

"Stop it!" he muttered to himself. But if anything, the emotions seemed to be growing worse. He had been able to suppress it to this point…through the madness of the island and traveling to Hershel's tent despite not knowing what he would find. Why was it getting to him now? Why wouldn't it just listen to him and _go away?!_

He forced himself onward, but after a moment of blind storming, he realized he was mixed up on where he was going. Had he already tried the patch of orangey-leaved things down by the hoofer's pens? He thought he would remember, but he couldn't. Where _was_ that self-righteous Healer anyways?!

More twisting inside, and Tolan groaned as he paused in his walk. Maybe it's because he didn't have any real destination in mind…nothing to preoccupy him. Just some fruitless search for someone who couldn't be bothered to stay in his tent! The emotions swirled inside, and his heart pounded at the way they seemed to build up, to demand to be released. The harder he tried to suppress them, the harder they seemed to fight back, reminding him of everything he was refusing to feel. Lots of anger…anger at the whole situation that had forced him and Syn and the rest to go to that horrid Island in the first place. Anger that he was now stuck with these stupid emotions…anger that Hershel had decided to leave the tent. No doubt Syn was sick with worry, as well she should be. Who knows what happened to the skinny 'Master Healer' while they were gone? He could be anywhere, and he could be on death's door or just fine. Frustration laced the emotional turmoil and he grabbed his head, trying to clear it. He didn't have _time_ for this! He needed to find Hershel already, get back to Syn and Pip…not to mention return the Freak's Hoofer…

Thinking about Theo brought an image unbidden to Tolan's mind; the kid himself, lying on the cold unforgiving ground of that crystal room. Still as death, with that horrible grey skin and shadowed eyes….the same clueless but well-meaning punk who had dragged them all to that Island in the first place. Who had gone with intentions of saving his parents and had literally had the life sucked out of him to reward his naivety. Stupid, cloud-headed Freak, finding out too late that good intentions are almost always punished rather than rewarded…

Tolan's eyes were shut tightly, and he began to shake at the effort to keep his emotions in check. But his mind was going too far, too fast. Theo's pointless sacrifice forced Tolan to remember another young, well-meaning fool who had tried to be the hero…and had gotten killed for it. Peder's face flashed in his mind and Tolan yelled out, dropping to his knees as a blast exploded out from him. All at once the emotions were freed…and then he pitched forward. He managed to catch himself on his hands, panting heavily. He didn't pass out…but he didn't feel that great and he forced himself to slow his breathing so his heart would stop pounding.

"Tolan?"

He looked up at the surprised voice. He felt a rush of relief and a jolt of anger as he realized it was Hershel, carrying a basket full of some kind of waxy leaves. The bodyguard glared from where he was shaking on the ground.

"There you are, you hoofer-headed…"

"Are you alright?"

Hershel's question cut him off as the Healer came to kneel next to him. Tolan glanced away, color rising in his neck as he forced himself into a less pathetic position.

"Fine. I was looking for you…we were afraid something had happened."

Hershel grabbed Tolan's chin, cupping it as if to get a better look at his face. The guard just scowled and pushed him off.

"_Fine, _ I said. I'm fine!"

"You've unlocked your powers…"

"Really? And here I just thought it was something I _ate_."

Hershel just shook his head at Tolan's bitter tone. He seemed to be scanning Tolan, and the guard returned the favor. The Master Healer looked haggard, with the same greyish skin and dark circles as Pip. But he was out walking around and picking leaves and stuff…so that had to be a good sign.

"Where's Syn?" Hershel finally asked, and Tolan grunted as he pushed himself up. Hershel grabbed his arm and the lanky man scowled, though he allowed Hershel to help when another bout of dizziness kicked in. Tolan closed his eyes as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Back at your place, with Pip. Unless they're both out here looking for you too…"

"I was getting some supplies…"

"Obviously."

Hershel exhaled slowly, as if not understanding why Tolan was so angry. He probably had a million questions, Tol realized, but in the end Hershel picked up his basket and gestured with his head.

"Let's head back, then. Sounds like you have a lot to catch me up on."

It didn't take long to get back to the tent, which was irritating to Tolan. He felt like he was wandering around forever, but they made it back in a quarter of the time. Hershel went in first, and Tolan heard Syn's gasp as he pushed his own way through the door flap. His wife had been sitting next to Pippa, the smell of some soup wafting around the room. But as the two men entered, Syn had bolted to her feet and threw her arms around Hershel. He hugged her back, sagging in relief.

"Where have you _been?"_ he demanded softly. "One day you're here, and then you just disappear…"

"I finished my satchel, Uncle Hershel!"

Everyone turned as Pippa interrupted, holding her satchel aloft. Hershel's expression quirked into a smile and he gestured to the basket he had left on the work table.

"Why don't you go put those leaves away, Pip."

She sighed but did as she was told, disappearing into the front with Hershel's collected herbs. Hershel turned back to his sister, taking her face in his hands as he scanned her.

"You're alright? You went to the Isle, didn't you? What were you _thinking…"_

_ "_It's a good thing we did," Tolan cut in defensively, coming to stand next to his wife. "Otherwise that Parasite would still be at large."

Hershel blinked.

"It is dead, then?"

"Killed it myself," Syn affirmed softly, and Hershel's expression twisted.

"The twinges stopped…and then we started getting stronger. Not super quickly, but enough that I didn't have to keep doing aura transfers." He trailed off, his voice suddenly becoming quiet as if he were talking to himself. "It got pretty dicey, a couple of those times…"

"Pippa's going to be ok, then?" Tolan cut in, and Hershel glanced over at him.

"Yes, she should. If the Parasite and hole and all that has been taken care of."

"It's all fixed…at least, that's what Phos…"

"Phos?"

Hershel's voice was sharper than he meant, but he had felt something rush through him at the mention of his old Master. Syn stopped, blinking with realization.

"Oh, Hersh. He…he was there on the Island."

Her brother blanched and she reached out to grab his arms.

"Not really there…like….ghostly. But he said that there's a chest with instructions for a tea, something that should let you see him, or something."

"See him again? What chest?"

Hershel's voice was hardly a whisper and Syn just smiled.

"A chest he left, I guess. It's got flowers carved into it."

The Master Healer looked like he wanted to go searching right that second, but then something else came into his mind and he turned back to his sister.

"Was…did Amber go with you? To the Island?"

Syn blinked in confusion but finally nodded.

"Yes, and Theo. They fixed the hole…but…"

"Nearly got himself killed in the process," Tolan growled softly, and Hershel swallowed.

"Amber showed up here and stole the knife; you know, the one Phos always used. She kept mentioning a "she" and I couldn't help but think…"

"It was the Alchemist," Syn affirmed softly, looking down at the ground. Hershel looked sick and his sister cleared her throat. "She's the one who fixed the hole…but then she betrayed the kids. Amber managed to defeat her, from what we heard…but Theo…"

"He stupidly took the brunt on himself," Tolan muttered, and then winced as his eyes flashed again. Hershel watched and frowned.

"Seems I'm going to need to teach you _and_ Pippa from now on…"

"Geez, Hershel. I'm sure I can figure it out on my own."

"I know you hate accepting help, Tolan. But trust me…this isn't something you want to have to deal with on your own."

Tolan just muttered something under his breath. Hershel started walking towards the front of the tent, and Syn grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To put tea on," he explained as if she should have assumed. "And then you guys are going to fill me in on the _whole_ story."

* * *

"I'll take her to bed."

Cole's voice was soft as he bent over to pick Amber up. The young Xinta made a small noise of argument, but by the time he had lifted her she had fallen back asleep. Keyda gave her husband a tiny smile and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before turning to take Amber back to her own room. Keyda watched them go before sinking into Amber's abandoned chair for her self-appointed shift watching Theo. Silence fell in the room, the only light coming from a flickering candle on Theo's nightstand. He looked the same as he had for the last few days, his chest slowly rising and falling. Keyda scanned his face, looking for any sign of change. After a few minutes she reached out to hold his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Time to wake up, Theo…" Keyda tried softly. There was no response, and her expression fell as she moved to feel his forehead, looking for signs of fever or anything else that would warn that he was getting worse. He felt the same as always…but he wasn't waking up. Tears filled her eyes.

"You're just like your father, you know. Running off after us like that…trying to help and nearly killing yourself doing it. Not paying any attention to how your decisions were putting you in danger…"

Her throat constricted and she exhaled shakily, the tears starting to fall.

"I'm not mad…I'm not saying it because I'm mad, Theodynn. I just wish that you didn't go so far…that we hadn't put you in a position where you felt like you had to go that far…."

Keyda closed her eyes, forcing herself to compose herself. She was being dramatic…Theo was going to be ok. She gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I just miss you…I miss my happy boy. Please wake up."

The hours passed and Keyda didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep. However, Theo started murmuring in his sleep, and the Ruler jolted awake in her chair. It took her a moment to orient herself, but when she did, she realized that Theo was talking. Her heart jumped up to her throat and she grabbed his hand with both of hers. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she could see his eyes moving under his eyelids and he turned his face to the side. Tears filled her eyes once more and she rubbed his hand.

"Theodynn…_Theo! _Wake up Theo…wake up…"

He inhaled shakily, tossing a little and Keyda stood so she could shake his shoulder's gently.

"C'mon, Theo…wake up…you're so close…just look at me! Say something to me…"

His breathing was becoming faster, and she smoothed his hair from his face again, caressing his face.

"Theodynn…"

His eyes blinked open, unfocused. Keyda's tears escaped, a sob of relief shaking her body as she held her son's face in her hands.

"Oh, my Theo…you're…"

He recoiled suddenly, yelling out in an almost feverish way.

"_Don't touch me!"_

Keyda's hands flew off as if she had been burned, her body going icy with horror. Theo seemed to be trying to move away, but his movements were slow and groggy. She shook her head, her voice soft and pleading.

"Theo…Theodynn. You're ok…it's _me."_

He panted for a few horrible seconds, saying nothing as he glared. But then his eyes finally seemed to focus and his body relaxed.

"….Mom?"

Keyda moved forward again, nodding to answer him because she was crying too hard to say anything. She grabbed his hand and after a minute she was able to speak again.

"It's me, Theo. It's me…you're alright. You're safe."

He swallowed and sank back into his place in bed, though he had never quite made it up to sitting position anyways. He blinked, like he was still trying to wake up.

"You're ok," he finally said, and she gave him a watery smile.

"We're all ok, Theo. We're home now…everything's…"

"Amber. Mom…Amber…the Alchemist…"

His face was twisting with fear and determination as he began to push himself up again. Keyda shook her head as she gently pushed him back down.

"We know, Theo. We know what happened. Amber's safe; your father took her to bed. She was in here earlier waiting for you to wake up. The Alchemist is back in the departed realm…everything's alright."

Theo's panicked expression didn't fade right away, but eventually, it did and his expression became more neutral. After a few minutes, he swallowed again, staring up at the ceiling.

"How long have we been back?"

"A few days," Keyda admitted. She had a small smile as she ran a comforting hand through his hair. "You still need a haircut, you know."

She had hoped that he would laugh, or at least try and give her a smile. It was the kind of thing he usually did. But Theo didn't even seem to notice as he continued to stare at the ceiling. After a minute of silence Keyda's own smile faded.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she murmured, and Theo's eyes finally flicked back over to her.

"Weird. I feel weird," he admitted. "And tired."

Keyda nodded as if it made sense, but she felt a twist of anxiety at the numb way he was speaking. She finally gave him a tight smile.

"You should probably try to get some sleep then. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

He blinked slowly and then nodded.

"You'll stay in here with me?" he finally asked almost timidly, and she smiled again as she leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Of course, Theodynn. I'll be right here."

He gave the briefest smile then, but she could see his eyelids drooping.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're ok."

His eyes closed and a few minutes later he was fast asleep once more. Keyda's insides were a mix of relief and worry, and she kissed his forehead one last time before falling back asleep herself.

54

"What kind of chest?"

Hershel sighed and turned to where Pippa was rifling through the scroll cubbies.

"Your mother said it was small and wooden with flowers carved into it…"

"Flowers," Pip repeated softly, digging in deeper. Hershel sighed and shook his head.

"I doubt that it's in there, Pip…those are all scrolls."

"They aren't _all_ scrolls," Pippa argued, pulling out a random bunch of herbs and some kind of twisting root. "There's all kinds of stuff in here!"

"But I don't think a chest would fit."

"It would if it's little."

Hershel couldn't help but smile a little at his niece's stubborn tone. He finally left Pippa to it and pulled out another box to look through it. He could have sworn he and Syn had gone through all of Phos's stuff in the last ten years…but he had never seen a chest like that. His heart ached at the thought of it; now that he knew it existed…that there might be a way to see Phos again…

He exhaled and shook his head, the search in the box fruitless. He couldn't help but feel a spike of irritation; of course Phos couldn't have told him about the chest sooner. Then again, his old Master could have told him a _lot_ of things. Like how he had set him up to become the Master Healer, for instance.

They searched for a while longer, and Hershel was beginning to feel bitter disappointment set in when a call came from the back.

"Hersh…I think I found it!"

He was in the back in seconds, and saw Syn sitting near the large chest next to where Phos used to sleep. The Ancient Healer's mat was still there, mainly because Hershel had never had the heart to move or get rid of it. Sometimes he slept on it himself, but it never felt right.

The large chest was opened, and things were sitting out of it as if Syn had been rifling through it. In her hands she held a small chest made of polished wood, with what looked like poppies carved into it.

"It was inside a box that was inside this chest…he didn't exactly make it easy to find," Syn pointed out as Hershel came over and gently took the small chest from her. Pippa had come into the back as well and she snorted.

"_See,_ Uncle Hershel? It's _small. _It could have totally fit in those cubbies!"

Hershel ignored her as Syn shot her a warning look. He bit his lip as he slowly undid the latch, opening the lid of the chest. Inside there was a small scroll, tied with a red ribbon. He fished it out as Pippa came over and poked her mother.

"Where's dad?"

"He took Theo's hoofer back to the fortress, Pip," she responded, though she didn't look at her daughter as she watched Hershel pull the scroll out.

Another poke.

"But when is he gonna be back? When did he leave?"

"Pippa!" Syn said, turning to look at her at last. "He'll be back by lunch, I'm sure. Have you finished your chores?"

Pippa was grumbling some complaint as Hershel took a deep breath and pulled the ribbon off, unrolling the scroll. He scanned the writing quickly, feeling a pang at the old scrawling handwriting. Syn glanced over at him.

"What does it say?"

"It's a recipe…but it needs flower petals that can only be found in a certain place."

"Does it say where?" she pressed, and Hershel finally looked up to give her a tight smile.

"It does…but I can see why it was so hard to get ahold of them. I mean, it may be easier now than in the past, but it will still be pretty tricky…"

"What do you mean?"

He scanned the scroll one last time before handing it to his sister to see for herself.

"Because apparently they only grow deep in dragon territory."

* * *

Amber opened the door to Theo's room, her eyes quickly taking in the room. Her mom was asleep in her chair, and Theo was still asleep as well. Her heart pounded when she realized that he had moved, though. His head was now sideways on the pillow, his body turned. Amber felt another rush of hope as she came to stand next to her mother. After a few moments, she couldn't wait any longer and carefully shook Keyda's shoulder. The Ruler started awake and looked up at Amber's serious expression.

"Look, he moved," she whispered, and Keyda looked back over at Theo. She sat up and nodded, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes, he woke up last night…"

"He woke up?"

Amber's voice sounded almost betrayed as she looked over at Theo. She was relieved, of course, but also bitter that she had missed seeing him awake.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He was only awake a few minutes…and then he fell back asleep," Keyda explained softly. Amber swallowed, trying to read into what her older brother was feeling.

"Did he…did he say anything?"

She felt an unexpected rush of grief and fear coming off her mom and Amber turned in panic.

"Was he ok? What happened?"

"He's fine, Amber. He was just a little out of it last night…"

Amber scanned her mother's face and finally shook her head.

"You're worried…stop pretending you aren't and just tell me the truth! What's wrong with him?"

Keyda shot her daughter a warning glance, finally sitting up all the way.

"Lower your voice, Theo is still sleeping!" she chastised, and Amber bit her lip and looked at the ground. Keyda sighed as she leaned forward, looking at her son with a concerned expression.

"He didn't recognize me at first," Keyda finally admitted quietly. "I…I think he thought I was the Alchemist."

Amber felt a twist of unease as she also looked where Theo was breathing softly.

"Did he ever realize who you were?" she asked, her voice small, and Keyda nodded.

"He did. I told you, he was just a little out of it. I'm sure he'll be better this morning."

Amber didn't say anything as her mother reached out to rub Theo's arm. After a few minutes Keyda sighed and pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm going to go tell your father and get Theo something he can eat when he wakes up."

"I'll stay here," Amber said automatically, and Keyda smiled sadly.

"Alright. Let him sleep, Amber. He'll wake up when he's ready."

Amber didn't say anything as her mother left Theo's room. Amber looked at the chair again, debating whether she wanted to sit down and wait. But if Theo had already woken up, she didn't think she could wait anymore.

After a few moments she went around to the other side of his bed and climbed in next to him, lying down. After listening to him sleep for a little while she finally reached over to poke him in the shoulder.

"Tay…"

There wasn't a response and she poked harder. It was strange; it felt like when she was younger and would sneak into Theo's room to talk or vent. The situation was a lot different now, but with the sun streaming through his window and him looking the same as he always did, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"_Theo…"_

A few more pokes and she was finally rewarded with some murmuring and a position change as Theo rolled over. He didn't open his eyes though, and Amber frowned.

"Theo, wake up. I wanna talk to you."

She poked his cheek and smiled a little when his expression scrunched up. After a few moments he blinked awake and she steeled herself, afraid of how he would react. He seemed confused and even guarded as he scanned her face, and she bit her lip.

"Tay?"

"Is it…"

His eyes finally focused as he swallowed.

"Is it _you, _Amber? Or…or is it…"

"It's me!"

She blurted the words out, hurrying to assure him.

"It's me, Theo. I swear it's me. Evynn was trying to erase your memories, and I couldn't let her so I fought back and I defeated her but it's because I was using that extra energy you were giving me but I didn't know it was from you and I drained you and we thought you were _dead…"_

It all came out in a rush and Amber's eyes filled with tears. Theo blinked and then seemed to be uncomfortable, reaching out to touch her shoulder tentatively.

"Hey…it's ok…"

Amber's voice trailed off as she just began crying in earnest. She moved to throw her arms around her brother's neck, and he seemed surprised for a moment before moving to hug her back.

"Ams…"

His voice sounded more like himself at that, and he closed his eyes as he hugged her tighter.

"Ams, I was so worried. When…when she went into you, I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, Amber…"

"It's my fault! It's my fault, Tay. I'm the one who summoned her and trusted her and gave her that knife and then she hurt you…"

He didn't say anything, and Amber cried harder as she clung to him. The way he was talking was slow and halting like he was trying to talk through a fog. Even his emotions seemed wrong…nothing was as sharp as before. She could feel his guilt and even relief…but it was like each emotion was buried under layers of cottony confusion. What was wrong with him?!

"We're back at the fortress," he finally said woodenly. "Everything's gonna be ok now…"

They sat that way a little longer, with Theo holding her as she cried and apologized. He had become silent, and her tears finally subsided as she laid on his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" she finally asked. "Mom went to get you some breakfast and tell Dad…"

"Dad."

Theo blinked again before nodding.

"I haven't seen Dad yet."

Amber bit her lip as she looked up at his face. He had a neutral expression, his eyebrows furrowing every so often, like he was trying to remember something.

"Theo…what's wrong?"

He glanced at her and shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong now…we're back home together, the Alchemist is gone…"

He shuddered at the mention of her name, but then forged onward.

"Nothing's wrong; everything's back to normal now."

"But _you're_ not back to normal!" she finally cried, sitting up. His eyes followed her.

"I'm…I'm not?"

"You aren't…you aren't happy, or scared, or _anything!_ You were almost dead, Theo…we had to all pool our aura to bring you back and then you were out cold for days and now you're just…"

She trailed off, not sure how to put it, and Theo glanced away.

"I know…I can kinda tell. I'm sorry Amber…I'm trying. But everything is so fuzzy…it's like all my feelings are asleep and I'm just trying to wake them up."

That didn't sound good, and Amber shook her head.

"You have to go back to normal, Theo…you have to be…"

"I said I'm _trying!"_

A flare of anger then, but it seemed to subside as soon as it happened, and Theo sagged.

"I'm sorry Ams. I just…I don't know what's wrong. Maybe I'm broken somehow."

Tears filled her eyes again as she grabbed his hand.

"You aren't broken, Tay…and even if you were, we'd find a way to fix you. We'll talk to Hershel, and we'll figure out what's going on. I'm sorry I was freaking out…it's just…I thought I lost you, Theo. I woke up after defeating Evynn and you were just _lying_ there….and I thought…"

Her voice broke off as she started crying again, and she could feel sadness coming off of her brother now. He pulled her closer, one hand grabbing her horn for a gentle tug.

"I just wanted to help. She said she was going to take your body, Ams…and I couldn't let her do that but I just wasn't strong enough to stop her."

She felt a small rush of relief as he tugged her horn; it was a familiar gesture. Theo was still there…he was just stuck under all those layers of _whatever_ that was bogging him down. She opened her mouth to say something else but right then the door opened and they both looked over as their parents came in.

"Theo," Cole said, his relief obvious as he crossed the room. Theo smiled slightly and Amber released him so he could hug their father.

"Heya, Dad," Theo said softly. "I heard I gave everyone a bit of a scare…"

Cole's hug was tight and Amber thought she saw a glimmer of tears in her father's eyes as he pulled away. Keyda had been watching with a small smile by the door, holding a tray filled with food. Theo glanced over at her and tried to give her a smile too.

"Mom…"

"Theodynn," she said with a smile, coming over. "Are you feeling better?"

His own smile faltered and he glanced down.

"A little."

She set the tray on his lap as Amber helped him sit up, and Theo scanned the food.

"This is way too much, Mom…" he pointed out, and she just smiled as she reached out to grab his hand.

"I wasn't sure what you would have an appetite for," she admitted, giving his hand a squeeze. He nodded and then finally settled on a warm loaf. He ate slowly, and Amber fidgeted in the silence as the whole family just sat and watched him eat.

"Everyone will be happy to hear that you're awake, son," Cole finally said, leaning forward with his usual half-smile. "They were worried when we came back with you the way you were. Even Tolan asked after you when he came to drop Dragon off…"

"Tolan?" Theo sat up a little, his brow furrowing. "Tolan and Syn…they were there too, weren't they? They made it out?"

"We all made it out," Keyda assured again, giving his hand another squeeze. "Tolan and Syn found Phos and he was able to help us save you, and then he sent us home…"

"Master Phos?" Theo blinked in surprise. "He was there? But…but who summoned him?"

The room went quiet as they glanced at each other.

"I dunno," Amber finally admitted. "But he was there, bossing everyone around…"

"That's just the way Phos is, Amber," Cole pointed out. "Or…was, I guess."

"Master Phos," Theo repeated, staring down at his tray with a dazed expression. "Why didn't he come when we called? We sure could have used him."

No one had an answer for him and they let him finish eating. Eventually, he even talked the rest of his family to eat from the tray as well, since Keyda really had brought enough to feed an army. For a minute, Amber could pretend it was just like old times, with her family talking and laughing and eating. Except that no one was really laughing; Theo was usually the one to get everyone going. She could feel everyone's anxiety every time Theo's expression became distant or he shook his head to clear it. She could even feel Theo's anxiety…though it was still buried under layers of internal fog. Amber finished her own roll and wrapped an arm around her brother, leaning on his shoulder. It didn't matter; Theo was awake now. They could fix him…and he would be his normal happy self again.


	19. Echos of Death: Chapter 19

55

Hershel packed a few more things into the satchel. He made sure to slip in a small scroll. He had transcribed the directions to the flower's location so he wouldn't have to risk bringing the original scroll. He looked around the worktable in the back for a knife; the ivory hilted dagger had always been the best one Phos had owned, and Hershel couldn't help but feel a pang now that it was gone. He finally tracked down a semi-decent dagger. He fashioned a quick covering out of a piece of leather and placed it in the satchel as well. Hershel paused, wondering briefly if he'd be able to afford a decent knife if he went to search the Marketplace for one. Of course, that would have to wait until he got back…

There was a whooshing hiss that sounded in the front of the tent. Hershel moved quickly, pushing his way into the room to see a black spot singed into the canvas. Several of the bunches of hanging herbs near it were burning and smoking and the Master Healer shook his head.

"Pip!" he started, but when he turned to look at the young girl she scowled and shook her head.

"It wasn't _me!"_ she insisted, pointing at where Tolan was sitting nearby, holding his head. "It was _Dad!"_

Hershel blinked, not sure what to say. Tolan opened his eyes to glare at his daughter.

"Oi, Fluff! I didn't raise you to be a snitch…"

"I ain't taking the blame just cuz you can't control your powers as good as me," she sniffed, folding her arms in a haughty way. Tolan swiped at her, but Pippa just jumped out of the way. Tolan glanced over and noticed the satchel over Hershel's shoulder and decided to change the subject.

"Going someplace?"

"I…" Hershel paused to clear his throat. "I have to go find some ingredients."

"For his special tea!" Pippa chirped in. Her hair had been pulled into dozens of braids that stuck up all over her head. "He has to go to the dragon territory…"

"Dragons, eh? Union or not, they're still pretty protective of their land," Tolan pointed out, and Hershel shrugged.

"I'm just a Healer looking for ingredients. I'm sure I'll be fine…."

"Where's your weapon? Surely you aren't just going like _that."_

Hershel fixed Tolan with a withering look, annoyed at the guard's patronizing tone.

"I'll be fine. I'm armed well enough."

"Cuz Oni power is super effective against a whole hoard of irritated dragons…"

"More effective than a sword!"

"Depends on who's _wielding_ the sword, I guess."

Tolan seemed to be enjoying himself and Hershel scoffed as he turned to leave.

"Just don't burn my tent down while I'm gone," he muttered as he headed towards the front door.

"I'll teach him everything I know!" Pippa promised seriously.

"I'm fine, Fluff. I can figure it out on my own…"

Hershel had already pushed himself out the door into the morning sunlight.

"Hersh!"

He looked up to see Syn coming back with breakfast loaves. She took in his satchel and her expression became hard to read.

"You're…you're leaving?"

He shifted the satchel higher on his shoulder.

"I mean, the sooner I get those flowers, the sooner I can…"

He trailed off and she nodded her understanding, though she still looked worried.

"You alright, Syn?"

"Hershel…I know how much you want this. But we still need you _here."_

Hershel's brow furrowed.

"But…"

"Tolan's not doing well, Hersh. He pretends he is, but he's going through all the same things you did when you unlocked your powers. Except he's twice as stubborn as you ever were…"

"Only twice?" Hershel asked dryly, but he wasn't meeting his sister's eye. Syn put a hand on his shoulder.

"He needs your help, even if he never asks for it. Please Hersh…stay a little longer and train him? Maybe _I_ could go find those flowers for you…"

"No. It may be dangerous."

Syn sagged, and he finally glanced up at her expression. He rubbed his neck with one hand and finally sighed heavily.

Tolan was ignoring Pippa as she tried to force a crystal into his hand.

"C'mon, Dad…I already told Uncle Hershel I would help you, but you have to _listen…"_

_ "Fluff…" _he started, scowling at her.

They both looked up in surprise as Hershel pushed his way back into the tent, looking annoyed and resolved.

"Wow, doesn't take nearly as long to get to and from Dragon territory as I thought…" Tolan started dryly, but Hershel interrupted him.

"C'mon."

Tolan blinked, but Pippa jumped up immediately, beaming.

"I'm coming with you!?"

"Not you, Pip," Hershel corrected, gesturing again to Tolan. "_You._ Get up…"

"What are you talking about?"

Hershel took another step closer as Pippa sagged in disappointment. But she was distracted as Syn came in; the six-year-old immediately rushed to her mother's side so she could get a fresh loaf.

"Thought about what you said," Hershel said neutrally. "Seems maybe I _can't_ go into Dragon Territory as unprotected as I am. What a relief I have such a big bad fortress guard as a brother-in-law..."

Hershel's tone was sarcastic as he gestured again, and Tolan just raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to come with you? Why would I do that?"

"Cuz I asked _ever so nicely,_ and you were the one so overly concerned about my protection. So now you get to _be_ the protection. C'mon."

Tolan didn't stand; rather, he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed way.

"Just got back from a crazy quest; I'd rather have some time off to relax. You have fun, though."

"Tol…" Syn started, but Hershel spoke over her.

"Yes, a grand little adventure you had. Unlocked your powers and everything. Another reason you're coming with me; maybe I can teach you how to not blow things up every ten minutes."

"I said I'm _fine!"_

Tolan's tone was sharp, but the surge of anger caused his eyes to flash and aura winds kicked up again. The guard grimaced as he closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions under control. After a moment Hershel spoke again, his voice soft.

"Obviously."

Tolan opened his eyes to argue again, but Hershel had already come over to the chair, staring at Tolan with a serious expression. Tolan blinked, surprised by how well his brother-in-law had seemingly mastered Phos's intimidating resting face. Hershel gestured to the door with his head.

"C'mon. It shouldn't take long…and besides, you know as well as any of us how stir-crazy you're going to get just sitting here. I only give you one day before you're itching to get back to the fray."

Tolan didn't say anything, his expression betraying nothing. Syn finally cut in again.

"Tol…I think you should go."

He glanced over at her and scoffed.

"Oh, of _course_ you do…"

"I think it would be good for you," Syn interrupted, glancing between her husband and her brother. "_Both _of you!"

Hershel continued to stare at Tolan, arms folded, and the guard finally leaned forward.

"I'm only coming as artillery support," he finally said, and Hershel rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"And I still don't have any weapons…"

"We got a few swords here."

"Old _unbalanced_ swords!"

"Please; you're the great _Tolan. _ Surely you can work with anything…or am I supposed to believe that a swordsman is only as good as his perfectly balanced weapons?"

Tolan's eyes narrowed, but he finally pushed himself to his feet.

"Three days. That's all I'm giving you. And _only_ because you watched over Pippa for the last little bit…"

"How generous. I'm leaving now; grab something for the road."

Hershel turned and went to leave again, and Tolan rolled his eyes as Syn came over to give him a hug.

"You be careful…" she warned softly. "We're in a Union; the Dragon's won't attack unless goaded…"

"Yeah?" Tolan muttered dryly, taking a loaf from her after pulling from her hug.

"…And you seem to have a talent for _goading_ things, Tol," she finished, tugging on his braid. "So behave."

"Look, Hershel's the one who wanted me to come; my charming, goading personality and all," Tolan pointed out bitterly. Pippa came over to slug him in the side.

"Uncle Hershel'll teach ya how to use your powers," she pointed out. "So we can have a power battle when you get back!"

Tolan's expression softened as he looked down at her.

"I doubt that your obnoxious uncle can teach _me_ much, Fluff…but maybe I can teach him how to not be such a stick in the mud…"

_"Tolan!"_

Hershel's impatient call came from outside the tent, and the guard smirked a little as he bit into his loaf, glancing towards the door.

"Maybe this won't be so bad," he mused, and Syn rolled her eyes as she went to kiss him.

"Don't push his buttons, Tol. In fact, listen to him; where powers are involved, he _does_ know what he's talking about. He learned from the best…"

"No promises, about the buttons or the listening. But I promise I'll bring him back in one piece."

Syn shook her head, but she was smiling softly as Tolan picked out a weapon from the box of hap-hazard weapons Phos had kept around. She had only ever seen the old Healer use the crossbow, but it seemed he did keep a few swords. Tolan finally seemed to find one with a sheath that wasn't _too_ horribly decrepit. He gave it a few practice swings and then deftly tied the sheath on, nodding at Syn.

"See you in a few days."

Syn gave him a smile and nodded.

"See you."

* * *

"Tolan brought Dragon back the other day," Keyda said. She had come in to find Theo showered and dressed, but he was sitting on his bed staring at his silver leadership band in his hands. She took a seat next to him.

"I mean, I know you may not feel up to it now, but maybe we can go riding in a few days when you're feeling better?"

Theo didn't say anything, and she thought he hadn't heard her. But then he slowly turned and gave her a small smile.

"Maybe."

She searched his expression, but it seemed her son couldn't keep eye contact for very long. Keyda sighed and put an arm around him.

"We could go visit the villages," she offered. "I already know of a half dozen leaders that will be happy to see you; your father's been doing the visits without you and we've already started getting complaints. Seems they're all just as fond of you as…"

"I dunno, Mom."

His voice was quiet, but Keyda couldn't help but trail off as he spoke. Theo didn't say anything else and Keyda frowned.

"Still not feeling well?"

"No. I mean, I'm ok. It's not that."

She turned his face to look at her. Why wouldn't he hold eye contact?

"Then what's wrong?"

Theo turned away again and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"It's just…I dunno if I should keep doing that kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Visiting villages?"

"Just…_leader_…stuff…"

He seemed uncomfortable and Keyda shook her head, not understanding.

"Theo…"

"Face it, Mom. I'm…I don't have what it takes."

Her tone became sharper as she stared at him.

"What do you mean? Of course you do….I've _seen_ you."

"No. You saw me organize a recreational event, I guess. And I can talk to people…big deal."

He seemed to shrink into himself more, staring at the leadership band before tossing it onto the ground a few feet away.

"I tried to lead a group to the Isle of the Ancients…and all I did was put everyone in danger. I nearly got everyone killed, myself included. I'm not…I can't lead people."

The worst part was he didn't even sound sad, or upset. He just sounded numb. Keyda grabbed his shoulder, turning him towards her again.

"Theodynn…you can't blame yourself for that…"

"It's not…_blaming._ It's just the truth."

He shrugged woodenly, staring at the floor.

"Besides…I'm…I can't do much like _this."_

"Like _what?"_

"Like THIS, Mom!"

Now he turned to look at her, gesturing to himself angrily.

"It's bad enough that I was a naïve, cloud-minded idiot before…but now I can't even put two thoughts together without sitting for ten minutes. Everything is so fuzzy and hard to explain…I don't even know what I'm _feeling_ half the time…and the other half it's like I don't feel anything at all!"

The angry outburst shocked Keyda a little. On the one hand, it was almost a relief to see Theo reacting to something rather than just staring off into the distance. On the other hand, it was worrying; Theo rarely lost his temper. The Ruler had a horrible feeling in her gut again; as much as she didn't want to admit it, something was definitely wrong with Theodynn, and she was becoming less and less sure it was something that would be fixed with time.

"Theo…"

He turned away again, burying his face in his hands. After a moment he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just…I don't know what's wrong with me."

She bit her lip and finally leaned in to kiss the side of his head.

"I love you, Theo. And whatever's wrong, we'll fix it."

He swallowed and nodded slightly, and she leaned to rest her head on his shoulder.

"We just won't start with hoofer riding and villages and meetings. We'll start small."

"Like what?" he asked slowly, and she rubbed his head affectionately.

"Like…that haircut you've been needing."

He glanced over at her then, and she felt a spark of relief when he finally rewarded her with a small half-smile.

56

"Theo!"

He glanced up to see Amber coming down the hall, flashing him a quick smile. He returned it, though he didn't maintain eye contact for long.

"Ams…"

She made it to him, scanning him quickly. His emotions were still in a fog and she found herself having to rely on his facial expression to figure out what he was feeling. But his expression was just as cryptic and she poked his side.

"Haircut looks nice," she commented, and he gave her a small smile as he ran a hand through his hair. It was a familiar gesture and it made her feel a little better even though he kept glancing away.

"It was overdue," he explained softly. Amber nodded to herself before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway. His expression became confused but he allowed himself to be tugged along after her.

"Where are we…"

"Mom said that you maybe weren't ready to head outside yet, so I was thinking maybe we could play some chess? Like we used to?"

He blinked.

"Oh. If you want…"

"I do. You are the reigning champ, after all…maybe now I have a chance."

Theo didn't say anything as they finally reached the living room. Amber dragged them in front of the fireplace where she had already set the chessboard up. Theodynn sat slowly, but then again, everything he did lately was done slowly.

"White or black?" Amber prompted, and Theo looked down at his board.

"Um…"

"Oni or Dragon?" she pressed, and he glanced up at her. Theo still seemed confused and Amber gestured to the pieces.

"They made the white ones dragons and the black ones Oni, remember? When Zane and Jay and the rest made this for your birthday a few years back? Pretty sure it was Jay's idea…seems like something Jay would find funny."

"Which one do you want, Ams?" Theo asked carefully. She paused and looked down.

"I'll be the Oni. You always liked Dragons more than me anyway; I'm pretty sure you've been waiting to get one for the last ten years of your life."

"If you say so," Theo said neutrally, picking up the King piece shaped like a surly Elder dragon. He studied it for a few moments and Amber's smile faded a little.

"You go first, Tay, if you're white."

He nodded his understanding. After a few moments he moved a pawn and Amber sagged in relief. She had been scared that Theo wouldn't remember how to play chess, but he seemed to. It just took him a while to process each move, but Amber didn't mind. She rested her head on her arms and tried to pierce her way through his emotion fog. There wasn't really anything to detect…she just had to hope under the cottony clouds he was at least content.

They played for a while, and Theo seemed to be smiling more and more. He picked up an Oni bishop piece he captured and waggled it at her.

"Seems I'm not quite as easy to defeat as you thought, huh?"

"Hey, this is so not over yet," Amber countered, scanning the board for her next move. "Just you wait; I'll have all your little dragons locked up soon…"

Theo didn't say anything and Amber glanced up. He was staring at the bishop in his hand, his smile gone. Her heart started pounding.

"It was…just a joke, Tay."

He didn't answer right away, his eyes still flicking over the dark piece in his hand. When he finally did speak his voice sounded distant.

"Grandma Bev loved chess…" he mentioned. Amber frowned.

"She did? I've never heard that."

He didn't say anything and Amber leaned forward, not wanting him to stop talking and drift away.

"How do you know?" she pressed. He didn't look up as he answered.

"She told me."

Amber froze, her eyes widening.

"What?"

Theo was silent and she raised her voice a little.

"Theo?"

He glanced up, the fog fading from his gaze.

"My turn?" he asked, setting the piece down and giving her a little smile. Amber didn't return it and his own smile quickly disappeared.

"What?"

"We…we were talking about Grandma," she prompted haltingly, and Theo frowned.

"What about Grandma?"

"You don't remember?"

Now she could sense unease coming through his emotion fog as his eyes darted around her face.

"I…remember what?"

She didn't know what to say and Theo broke eye contact, shifting in his seat.

"I zoned out again?" he guessed softly, and she bit her lip as she leaned back.

"It's…it's nothing, Tay. We can finish our game now…"

"But it's _not_ nothing!" he argued, and she could feel a flash of anger. "I know it isn't! Not with you looking at me like…like I'm…"

He trailed off and Amber shook her head.

"Like you're what?"

"Like I'm a Freak."

He whispered it, but it still hit hard. Amber's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head adamantly.

"_No! _I just…I was a little surprised."

He didn't answer, staring at the ground and Amber stood abruptly.

"You're not a freak, Theo! We'll find a way to fix it!"

"Fix what? What is it you're so desperate to fix?"

It took her back again, and she swallowed as she gestured vaguely.

"You know…fix…all the fogginess. Fix the problem…"

He scoffed softly and she watched as he slowly and haltingly pushed himself to his feet and went to walk away. She lunged out to grab his arm.

"Theo, don't go! I'm sorry…we can finish now. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I'm fine."

His tone was so neutral. He almost sounded lost, and Amber swallowed hard.

"Please, Tay! Don't leave; I swear, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I'm just still recovering from all the…"

"You didn't hurt me."

He gently pulled away, his expression and voice slack and distant once again.

"There is no pain here…in this place."

He pulled away and she watched in confusion and horror as he left the room.

* * *

"All these years, and you've never gotten yourself a Hoofer."

Hershel glanced over in irritation as Tolan grumbled.

"I don't need one; walking was good enough for Phos, so it's good enough for me."

"You're telling me that if you had to go all the way to another province, you'd just _walk?"_

"I rarely have to go to other provinces," Hershel argued as they continued walking. "If I'm that desperate, I can always transport. Otherwise…"

"_I'm_ desperate. This is going to take forever if we walk the whole way!"

Hershel shot him another irritated look.

"You already agreed to come, Tolan," he said coldly. The guard scoffed as he folded his arms.

"Never would have, if I knew you wouldn't even have decent transportation!"

Hershel rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Why don't you just head on back. Probably not a good idea for you to be here after all."

"Oh no. I'm not quitting first…"

"First?"

"…and what am I gonna do when some Dragon makes off with you and leaves Syn all broken-hearted? Even Pippa seems to care about you, though Ancient's know why. And of course it would all be _my _fault…"

"I told you already, Tolan," Hershel snapped, turning to face him full on. "I can take care of _myself!"_

"I dunno, kid…"

"Stop calling me kid! I'm less than a year younger than _you!"_

Tolan rolled his eyes again.

"Calm down…don't get your satchel in a twist. All I'm saying is that I haven't exactly seen you defend yourself against anything stronger than a _cold."_

Hershel was tense; Tolan could visibly see him getting wound up. The guard delivered a firm whack to the Healer's back and Hershel cursed as his eyes flashed.

"Don't touch me," he hissed as he turned to glare.

_ "_So what do you say?" Tolan cut in, not at all phased by Hershel's tone or murderous expression.

"To what?!"

_ "_To _transporting_ us already so we don't have to waste all this time _walking!"_ Tolan said. Hershel bristled and shook his head.

"I don't need to transport us…it isn't going to kill us to walk."

"No, but it's going to take forever…"

"Deal with it."

"The longer we're gone, the more Syn's gonna worry."

Hershel finally stopped and turned to glare.

"I _can't, _ok? Transporting doesn't work like that."

"Work like what? I've seen you do it, and Keyda. You just think of someplace and _poof! _Instant ride."

Hershel scoffed like Tolan was being juvenile.

"Please. It's a bit more complicated than that, beanpole. Oni power is charged by emotion; if you want to transport somewhere, then you have to have an emotional connection to it."

"Beanpole? Did you seriously just call me that?"

"I've never been to the Dragon Territory so I have no emotional connection so I can't very well picture it, can I? Suck it up, Tolan. We're walking."

Tolan grabbed Hershel's arm, and the Healer seemed to be trying very hard to keep his temper—and aura blasts—under control.

"Tolan…"

"There's gotta be _someplace _that you could take us to that would at least be close. It's going to take way too long to walk."

"Are you not listening?!"

"There are villages near the border, Hershel…I know there are. You're telling me you've never been to any of them? I know you have. Just take us to one of those and we can camp for the night; otherwise we'll be walking in the dark with no shelter, and we'll be begging the sniffers to come attack us."

Hershel glowered, but his eyes darted down to his arm, where a scar was still visible from a sniffer attack from years before. Tolan could see that the Healer was letting up a little and pressed harder.

"I can't keep walking like this…it's making me angry and when I get angry the emotions get all jumbled up and then…"

He trailed off for dramatic effect and Hershel sighed before glancing back up at the guard.

"Fine. I've only been to one village up near the border…and I probably have enough of an emotional connection to get us there. But we would have to stay away from the village itself, do you understand? And I'll only do it on the condition that you let me take you through some training exercises tonight."

Tolan glanced up and narrowed his eyes, sensing a trap. Hershel just shifted his satchel higher on his shoulder as he set off again.

"Or we can walk. Your choice."

Tolan followed for a few stubborn minutes, but eventually he exhaled angrily.

"Fine. But nothing like you used to do to Pip…what, with the freezing and everything…"

Hersh just smirked.

"Are you afraid of emotional paralysis? It's totally harmless; I'm sure Pippa would love to walk you through how it works and how easy it is."

"I'm serious, Hershel. None of that voodoo stuff, alright?"

Hershel rolled his eyes; he had caught on to the unease in Tolan's tone, and he was tempted to pick at the thread further. It was rare he had a chance to push the buttons of the button-pusher, but he finally steeled himself against it. Tolan loved to dish it out but he tended to get angry when pushed too far, and Hershel wasn't totally certain a battle wouldn't break out. That would be annoying to say the least…besides, Syn would be upset if he didn't bring back her husband in one piece.

"Fine, Tolan. We can just work on basic aura manipulation."

"…Fine."

Hershel grabbed Tolan's arm, and the guard opened his arm to complain. However, the aura winds began to kick up around them and his argument trailed off as he realized that Hersh was transporting them. The Healer's eyes blazed, but he managed to say one more thing before whisking them off.

"I'd advise you to listen to me, Tolan…unless you want me to transport you _home."_

Tolan scoffed, but there was a blinding flash and whatever snarky comment he had was lost in the transport.

57

Cole rubbed his face tiredly as he headed towards his bedroom; no doubt Keyda was asleep by now. He had meant to be back earlier, but the hoofer training had taken a lot longer than expected. His mind was buzzing with exhaustion and the effort to keep everything organized in his mind. Harvest was coming up, and the end of Hoofer season…which meant it would be Amber's birthday. He blinked. Amber's birthday…with all the craziness he had nearly forgotten. They would have to do something special, of course, but with everything still a little tense…

He shook his head. Of course they would get something special planned. Amber could have a celebration here, if she really wanted, but their Ninjago friends would more than likely host the main party like they always had. She could even invite friends from Marty Openheimer's, if she wanted. Like that M. kid that she had brought to the Tournament. He was an _Openheimer_ …but maybe Cole could give him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps after generations of self-righteous, rich jerks, one had finally turned out alright.

Cole stopped dead as he realized. School. How long had Amber missed school? It had to be going on a week now; how could they have not realized? And how had she even talked that old trout Marty into letting her miss school anyway? The ninja decided that he was going to have to talk with her as soon as possible about it; maybe at breakfast.

He was still thinking about it when he heard a whimpering sound. He blinked and turned to realize that he had come to a stop outside of Theodynn's room. The door was cracked and Cole felt a twist of panic as he realized that the sound was coming from inside. The Elemental Master quickly pushed his way into the room. Theo was sitting on his bed, his eyes shut tightly with his hands over his ears. Cole was at his bed in moments.

"Theo! Theo, what's wrong?"

Theo didn't answer and Cole shook his shoulder.

"Theodynn!"

"It's the bells…" Theo managed to choke out, and Cole stared at him helplessly.

"The…bells?"

"They just keep going…they won't stop. There's always so many bells during fever season…so many coming…"

Cole sat on the bed and pulled Theo's hands away from his ears, his own heart pounding.

"Theo, I don't know what you mean. What bells? What are you talking about?"

Theo's eyes were still tightly shut, and he exhaled shakily.

"I dunno….I dunno…but they're there and they won't stop and I don't want to meet anyone else. I just want to go back, away from this place! I just want to go home…"

"_Theo!"_

Cole didn't mean to say it as loudly as he did, but it finally seemed to snap Theo out of his trance. His eyes flew open with a gasp, and he turned to look at Cole. He stared at his father for a moment before his eyes filled with tears.

"Dad…"

"You are home, Theo…you're home and you're safe," Cole tried, and Theo's shoulders shook as he began to cry.

"What's wrong with me?"

Cole pulled his son into a hug as Theo cried into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok," the ninja murmured, but Theo shook his head.

"I don't remember you coming in…I was out of it again, wasn't I? I can't focus, Dad….I just can't focus and everything's wrong…"

Cole's embrace grew tighter and he swallowed hard.

"We just have to wait till Hershel gets back. I went to see him today, to ask him about it, but he's gone on some trip. When he gets back, we'll ask him and he'll know what to do."

Theo's tears subsided, and after a few minutes he was limp in his father's embrace.

"I don't want to be like this anymore," he murmured, and Cole's eyes filled with tears as he kissed his son's head.

"I know, Theo. I know."

* * *

Tolan opened his eyes, the feelings of nausea setting in. He hadn't transported many times in his life, but it always left him feeling sick.

"This isn't a village!" he snapped angrily, and Hershel looked around.

"Mmm, even better."

They were in some kind of gorge, and Tolan scowled while Hershel began walking. He walked slowly; he hadn't transported very many times lately, and he felt the pull of exhaustion in this moment. But he kept a determined expression on as he looked around.

"We could set up camp in one of those hollows. That way we have rock on three sides and would only have to guard the other…"

"Look, this is stupid," Tolan argued. "If there's a village nearby we should set up camp there…or at least near it. We also need to stock up on supplies."

"No. Camping in the village is not an option."

Since Tolan didn't put in his input for a non-village camping spot, Hershel picked a hollow and started setting up camp. They hadn't really brought much in the way of comforts, but both had had their fair share of sleeping on hard, dusty ground. Hershel pulled out his canteen and two tea cups and a small sack of tea. Tolan marched over while Hershel used his powers to start boiling the water.

"Hershel…"

"I said that this was a condition, Tolan. We jumped all the way up near the border and saved you _miles _of walking, and I expect you to respect when I say that we are camping _here_ tonight…"

"Hey, you don't get to boss _me_ around, oh powerful 'Master Healer.'" Tolan snapped. "Unlike you, I don't really think tea is a great meal all on its own. I'm going to the village to get something to eat at least."

Hershel was standing now, glaring.

"You can't…."

"Watch me."

The guard began sauntering away, and Hershel shook his head.

"Tolan!"

Tolan ignored him and Hershel began walking after him.

"If you're just going to ignore me, then maybe it's better if I just take you home…"

"It's a _village! _What's the big deal? You think half of the villagers will be sick and you'll get waylaid having to help them all?"

"It's a big deal because I already said that we are avoiding the village!"

"You said it yourself; you've been here before. In fact, I'm sure with all our travelling even Syn and I have been here before!"

Hershel stopped dead, the blood draining from his face.

"You better not have taken Syn within miles of this place."

Tolan turned around to snap, but he trailed off when he got a good look at Hershel's expression. For once, the guard was quiet as he actually tried to think through why Hershel would be so defensive about this.

"Oh."

Hershel had reached him now, and he scoffed.

"Oh?" he repeated guardedly. Tolan just folded his arms.

"Syn mentioned you guys grew in the north."

The Healer didn't say anything, but when he glanced away Tolan realized he had struck the truth.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"It wasn't any of your…"

"They still alive?"

Hershel blinked.

"Who?"

Tolan raised his eyebrows and the Healer shifted uncomfortably.

"Our…parents?" he finally guessed, and Tolan nodded. Hershel blew out his lips, pushing hair out of his face.

"How would I know? I haven't been here in over a decade…"

"What do you do when this village comes down with fever, huh? You just ignore them?"

"There are more travelling healers now," Hershel muttered defensively. "Number's been growing ever since the Baron died and stopped killing them off. I'm sure the people here get taken care of."

"Sure."

Hershel's eyes flashed as he looked up and scoffed.

"Why should you care anyways?"

Tolan just shrugged.

"I don't care. But I'm still going to the village; just because you have some tortured past doesn't mean that I should be denied food."

Hershel grabbed his arm.

"You can't! You have any kind of emotional reaction up there, and they'll know. Next thing you know, you're a target…"

"_Geez, _Hersh…get a grip! I'm not going to have an emotional reaction _asking for food…_"

"Your eyes are already flashing! You can't tell me you aren't feeling…"

"Only because _you_ are still bothering me, and I'm starving. Trust me, I'm gonna be in a much better mood once I've eaten something."

He started walking away again, and Hershel was shaking with anger. Finally he just threw his hands up in defeat.

"_Fine!_ But you better be back in an hour—you still have to do some aura training tonight, remember."

Tolan didn't answer as he sauntered away, eager to put distance between him and his brother-in-law. He supposed it made sense why Hershel was a little antsy to make an appearance at the village; from what Syn had told him, Tolan knew that their childhood experience had been anything but happy. However, it was stupid for the Healer to boss _him_ around; Tolan was a grown man, for one…and for another he was fully capable of going into a village and getting food without causing a disruption. He was a fortress guard; even if anyone in the village decided they had beef with him, they would have to respect the insignia on his uniform.

He tugged at the uniform as he made it out of the gorge and saw the village in the distance. Tolan found himself thinking about Theo again. He realized he still didn't know if he had even woken up yet; what would Tolan do when he got back? He was used to following the Freak around as a bodyguard, but now would he just go back to being a normal guard? Or maybe Theo was fine and Tolan would just slip back into his old role without too much complaint. He supposed he wouldn't know for sure until he got back from this stupid quest; why had he agreed to this?

"Halt!"

He glanced up to see a villager looking at him angrily. The man had a spear in one hand and half-dented helmet on his head; a wannabe guardsman, looked like. Tolan just rested one hand on the hilt of his own weapon, his stance casual but ready as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sunset is nearly here," the "guard" was explaining, and Tolan glanced up at the horizon.

"Yep," he agreed nonchalantly, moving to go into the village. The guard stepped in his way again and shook his head.

"We don't let outsiders in this late; protection, you realize…"

"Just here for some food," Tolan said, gesturing to his insignia. The man's eye finally caught the small, dragon-like icon and his eyebrows raised as Tolan pushed past him.

"I…didn't realize," the young man stammered. "What business does a Central Fortress Guard have here?"

"My own business," Tolan muttered as he entered the village. It had a stone wall built around it, as many villages had nowadays. In the years following the end of the war, more people were able to work on making their living spaces more hospitable. Tolan scanned the wall quickly, his fortress training causing him to break down the defenses almost subconsciously. It wasn't a very large wall, built more to protect from vermin such as sniffers than it was against enemy forces. though the fact that the village felt the need to put a guard at the entrance—despite it being a poor excuse of one—seemed odd.

He located a few stalls, but they seemed to be closed for the evening. He cursed and quickened his pace. Tolan managed to find one that was still in the process of closing and put his hand down firmly on the wooden surface of the stall. The sound caused the woman to jump and look up. She was a plump enough woman, with lots of smile-wrinkles. Tolan wondered to himself what she had to be so happy about.

"Just passing through, and I need to buy some food…"

"Passing through? Not many people passing through _here_ nowadays…" the woman muttered to herself. She passed a basket of stale loaves over, and Tolan frowned at them. She shook her head.

"You've come later than shopping hours lad. That's all I got left; take it or leave it."

He scoffed but fished out a few coins and tossed them at her and began to put a few loaves in the bag he had brought. The lady moved to scoop up the coins, but she paused when she caught sight of the insignia on his uniform. Her expression became hard to read.

"From the Central Fortress, then?"

Tolan shrugged and she just scoffed.

"Fine, I won't pry. Just thought it's odd for you to be here, all by yourself."

He didn't answer as he went to go, but she spoke again.

"You must see the Ruling family sometimes, eh?"

He was just going to ignore her, but something in her tone made him pause and turn.

"So?"

"Just wondered. The Outsider comes here every so often…nice enough bloke, I suppose. Never seen the Ruler herself though…nor any of her kids. They as weird as they say? Odd looking, and the like?"

Tolan blinked and finally shrugged.

"You get used to it," he muttered, and she nodded and went back to packing up. Sensing he had stumbled across an old gossip, Tolan took a step back towards her stand.

"I was actually wondering if I could call after someone who lives here…or used to, at least."

The lady glanced up with narrowed eyes.

"What? Someone in our village worthy of arrest from a fortress guard himself?"

Tolan just smiled grimly.

"No arrest, just asking after."

He tossed another coin on the stand, and the woman glanced down and sighed before shrugging.

"What're they called, lad?"

"Not sure…"

"Ah, well, not sure _I_ can help ya!" the woman cut in. "Lemme guess…pale skin? Black hair?"

She was chuckling at her own joke as Tolan leaned on the stand.

"They had two children: Hershel and Syn. Sold them to the slave market…"

"Oi!"

The lady's expression became angry as she shook her head.

"Now, I don't know where you're getting your information, but we in this village do _not_ participate in slave trade. Haven't since the law, and you can ask anyone…"

"No. You misunderstand; they were sold a few decades back…"

"Few decades?"

The woman was less defensive, but now she looked incredulous.

"You expect me to recognize the names of kids sold decades ago? Lad, you wouldn't believe the number of kids sold back in them old days; no idea how to help you find who you're looking for."

She looked back down at her work and Tolan clenched his jaw. He had no idea why this was suddenly so important, but he stepped in front of the woman as she bent to pick up her unsold wares.

"They would have been small; the little girl had curly hair and a mess of freckles…"

"I told you, there's been too many. Wish I could have been more help…."

"The boy became a healer!" Tolan pressed, the emotions inside starting to stir. "He was apprenticed to the Master Healer who used to come here; surely someone would have met him."

The woman had stopped at that, and Tolan's heart was pounding as she turned.

"Ilya's boy."

Tolan's eyes searched the woman's face; she almost looked sad.

"You know who they are, then?"

"I know Ilya talked about how her idiot son somehow became a healer. Or, he was on his way; last I heard he died up North. I remember her gloating about it. Spent that money far quicker than she should of, foolish lass…"

"Gloating? What do you mean?" Tolan asked, his emotions twisting. The lady seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

"She's the one who turned him into that leader…least, that's what she said. Got a hefty price for it…bragged to anyone who would listen. Think he was tortured to death or something by the northern leader…though some think it was Keyda herself when she went to kill Oilen for treason. I still think of that poor lad sometimes…they say he had unlocked his powers. Didn't help him in the end much though, did it?"

Tolan realized suddenly that he was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and forced himself to calm down. Hershel was fine…and what did he care about things that happened all those years ago, anyway? It was nothing that Syn hadn't already told him…

"She still around?"

The woman looked up at him, seemingly confused.

"You looking for Ilya?"

Tolan shrugged again. Was he? He was just here for food…and he had gotten it. Time to get back to Hershel before he had a conniption. But for some reason he felt glued to the spot, the emotions inside reeling for no good reason.

"You're out of luck, if you are. She's dead."

Tolan blinked as the woman continued, pushing past him.

"She died?"

"Few years back. Never was the healthiest…"

"How'd she die?"

"Mmm…rather peaceful, I think. She was sick and then just fell asleep and didn't wake up…"

"How'd you know?"

She glanced up at his tone, and her expression became guarded as she saw how hostile his expression was.

"Do my part in the village, lad. We ain't had a Healer make rounds here for many years, so I trained myself. I was the one that found her."

He was so angry…why did this make him angry? Why did he care? Why wouldn't the emotions inside just _stop?!_

The lady was looking at him warily as he pressed a hand to his head, grimacing.

"Didn't know anyone even knew Ilya…'specially not anyone from the central fortress. Seems the news of her death displeases you…but I'd remind you that you did ask."

With that, the woman picked up her things once again and headed off, and this time Tolan didn't stop her. He fought with the emotions inside, furious at himself. He certainly didn't care that Ilya died…but it was the way she had died. He wasn't sure why he was getting so angry about it…but the fact that the woman who had tormented and sold Syn and Hershel and had turned her own son in to be tortured, that she had just died peacefully in her _sleep,_ made him irate. She had no punishment for it…she had been rewarded, lived her life bragging, and died peacefully. How could she have done that? He thought about Pip and how he would kill anyone who even looked at her funny, and here was a woman who had not only abused her own children but delighted in their possible deaths?

His eyes were flashing, he knew. He kept them squeezed shut, leaning up against the woman's now-empty stand. Syn had told him her and Hershel's history years ago, and sure, it made him angry but not _reactionary._ He had been mad that someone had done that to her, but in the end it was in the past. There was no point dwelling in the past…he _knew_ that. So what the heck was wrong with him now?! Why did he suddenly _care?_

"Oi, fortress guard! You need a place to stay or are you moving on?"

It was the guard from before, and Tolan's anger and irritation flamed higher within him. How dare this pretender ask him about his business! Boss him around like he was in charge, when clearly Tolan had jurisdiction here. He opened his eyes to glare, finding the young man a few yards away.

"I will leave when I am finished with my business! You have no right…."

He trailed off as his eyes flashed again, the emotions pushing inside and trying to be let out. Swords were one way to silence idiots, but the power that was forming inside was another way. An effective way…

The man seemed to be confused, but he had seen Tolan's eyes flash and he took a few steps back.

"You're…you've got…"

Tolan's hands erupted with power, half against his will, and half because he remembered he was supposed to keep his powers a secret and now there was a witness…

_"STOP!" _He yelled, closing his eyes again. He wasn't yelling at the guard, however; he was yelling at himself. This was stupid, and unreasonable...and it wasn't him. He wasn't the emotional type; he was the logical type. The one who thought everything through realistically…he didn't just _explode._

The guard had run; some brave last defense he was after all. It made Tolan angrier, and then he became frustrated that it made him angrier. He just needed to leave! He just needed to get out of here…but then Hershel might see him like this. And he sure wasn't going to let that smug Healer know he was right…

The power was swirling around him now, and other villagers were noticing. There were some screams of disbelief or confusion, and he was vaguely aware of people yelling and running. But they didn't need to run, he was _fine! _How dare they think he didn't have this under control…

A blast shot out despite his best effort to keep it in. He yelled at himself and the woman's stand and the stand next to it started smoking as the attack hit. That wasn't supposed to happen, and the lack of control made Tolan shake with something he rarely felt. Fear.

_"Get away!"_ he yelled, and the last few onlookers bolted and screamed as he pushed both his hands to his head, trying to get the emotions to stop. It was like it was something working against him…why were his emotions always working against him?! Why couldn't they just lie dormant and calm like they had always had before? _Why didn't they listen?!_

Another blast, and the stand behind him was knocked over. Tolan shook harder, trying to force himself to calm down. He thought about Syn, and Pippa…trying to picture times with them. Happy, _calm_ times. But for some reason thinking of them just made him remember why he forced that old lady to tell him so much about Syn's mother and he felt angry all _over again…_

"TOLAN!"

He barely registered Hershel's voice, but a moment later someone was grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet. Tolan's eyes flew open and he unsheathed his sword quickly out of habit, eyes flashing at the obvious attack. But as he opened his eyes it was Hershel's angry face looking back at him, and for a split second the guard hesitated. It was long enough for Hershel to shove something into his hand.

The power that seemed to be oozing off of him uncontrollably suddenly ceased. Tolan blinked and gasped a little as the emotions inside seemed to subside. They were still there, still potent, but they no longer seemed to be morphing into burning power that was demanding to be let out.

"Hershel…"

The Healer just shook his head and reached down to grab the bag Tolan had dropped, looking at the loaves inside.

"'I'm just going for food…how angry could I get?'" Hershel muttered mockingly, before scoffing in disgust and throwing the bag over one shoulder. He grabbed Tolan's arm and dragged the dazed guard to the exit. "C'mon…I think you've terrorized enough people tonight."

Tolan was rarely a man of few words, but he was almost meek as the Master Healer dragged him past numerous cowering villagers, out the village exit, and into the night.


	20. Echos of Death: Chapter 20

58

They were walking down the gorge when Tolan finally opened his hand, remembering that Hershel had given him something. He blinked in surprise at the dark-colored ring.

"What is this?"

Hershel glanced over and then took the ring from Tolan's hand.

"It's vengestone. It blocks power…both elemental and emotional."

"Can I have that back?"

The Healer turned and glared at Tolan as he pocketed the ring.

"No. It's definitely not something to be relied on…"

"Then why do you even have it!?" Tolan asked, glancing down at Hershel's pocket as if trying to figure out how to steal it. Hershel's eyes flashed.

"Cole gave it back to me, years ago after Amber was born. Phos gave it to Keyda for pregnancies but then she kept it on even after Theo was born. In fact, I think she wore it for years. Phos was furious when he found out…"

"What's the big deal? Seems like a pretty good way of…"

"Vengestone isn't _control, _Tolan. If you want to stop exploding all the time, you have to learn control!"

Tolan just rolled his eyes, his anger simmering once again. But then he felt a flash of fear; he couldn't get angry again.

They fell silent and eventually reached the small campsite once again. Darkness was falling now and Tolan glanced around, listening for sounds of sniffers or other animals skulking out of sight.

"Should we light a fire or something?" Tolan asked, and Hershel shook his head.

"With what? There's nothing to burn; I had a hard enough time finding food…"

"Food? I just _bought_ food!" Tolan snapped, gesturing at the sack on Hershel's shoulder.

"I told you that it was unnecessary."

"You didn't say anything about finding something to eat other than tea!"

They sat down and Tolan caught sight of the pile of root vegetables and other edible plants and scoffed.

"Actually…I'm glad I went and bought something _real_ to eat; pretty sure that wild weeds don't agree with me…"

"Really? And here I thought _buying_ food didn't agree with you, what with you basically razing the village to the ground."

Tolan's eyes flashed. He glared at Hershel as the healer sat next to his pile of root vegetables.

"I was fine."

"You know you weren't," Hershel countered. He had pulled out his knife and started quickly cutting the dirty skins off the roots. "You _wanted_ to be fine…but then some emotion got you started. And then that led to more emotions, and it all fed on each other and frustrated you and then _fed on the frustration…"_

"How would you know?! You weren't there."

Hershel finally glanced back up, raising an eyebrow.

"Because that's how it was for me, when I unlocked mine."

Tolan was silent and Hershel gestured for him to take a seat. The guard hesitated a few minutes longer and finally sighed as he took a seat a few feet away, grabbing his sack so he could pull out the food he had bought. They ate in silence, with Hershel using his powers to cook some of the roots before eating them. Tolan chewed thoughtfully as he watched the other man use his powers. The power would flare up around Hershel's hand with seeming ease, do exactly what Hershel wanted, and then fade away without it seeming like Hershel even had to think about it. It all seemed like second nature. As the darkness became all-encompassing, Hershel kept one hand lit so they could still see.

"What was it?"

Tolan blinked as Hershel finally spoke again, the healer's freckled face illuminated in the flickering purple light.

"What?"

"The first emotion? The trigger?"

Tolan's eyes hardened and he looked away.

"Dunno…"

"You _do _know. If I had to guess, I'd say anger."

"Would you?" Tolan asked bitterly, but Hershel continued as if the guard hadn't spoken.

"So I guess the real question is what was it that made you so angry? What happened? Did the person cheat you on their day-old bread or something?"

Tolan didn't answer and Hershel narrowed his eyes.

"Tolan…"

"She's dead."

Silence fell immediately as Hershel's expression became shocked.

"You killed someone?!"

"_No."_ Tolan looked up to give Hershel a withering look. "Your mother, Ilya. She's dead."

Hershel physically flinched at the mention of his mother's name, and suddenly his flaming hand burned brighter.

"How do you know?"

"I asked the shopkeeper lady…"

"How did you know her name? _Why_ would you even ask…"

Hershel was obviously angry, and Tolan just scoffed.

"I just wanted to know…"

"_Why?!"_

Hershel's expression was a mask of anger and Tolan sat in silence for a few moments.

"I….don't know. I just felt like since we were here, I had to know…"

"It was none of your business!" Hershel snapped. "I told you not to go, and now…"

"Why are you angry?! I thought you'd be _happy _that she was…"

"Why!? Why would knowing that she's dead make me happy?!"

Hershel was yelling now and Tolan moved away from him as he blazed.

"She was horrible to you and Syn, yeah? And besides, from what the lady said, Ilya was happy enough when she thought _you _were dead."

It was a low blow and Tolan knew it…but he didn't understand why Hershel was so angry that his mother was dead. Did he actually care about her? Or was he just furious that Tolan had asked? Hershel flinched again at Tolan's words. But instead of exploding, like Tolan had expected, Hershel just shook his head and pushed himself to his feet to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Hershel didn't answer right away, fishing into his pocket before throwing something into the dirt next to the guard.

"You know what? Just take it. Head back home if you want."

Tolan scoffed in disbelief as Hershel went to leave. He glanced down and realized it was the vengestone ring in the dirt. He slowly moved to pick it up as the light from Hershel's hand retreated into the night. By the time Tolan looked up, it had winked out completely and he realized he had no idea where the Healer was…or if he was planning on coming back.

* * *

Amber looked around her room, not sure what to do. She had been sitting on her bed for at least an hour, not tired enough to keep sleeping but not sure she wanted to go get breakfast…not sure she wanted to see Theo. Every time she saw him, she had this hope that he would be doing better…but each time it almost seemed like he was worse. The terrible dark circles under his eyes had never gone away and she found herself wondering if he was actually sleeping at night.

There was a knock on her door and she glanced up in confusion.

"Who is it?"

The door opened softly and her father poked his head in, giving her a familiar half-smile.

"Hiya, Ams…mind if I come in?"

She smiled and Cole entered her room, closing the door behind him before coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"How you doing, kiddo?"

She shrugged, trying to pick up on what it was Cole wanted. He just seemed cautious more than anything and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is Theo doing any better?"

Cole hesitated, running a hand through his hair.

"You know…I don't think he's doing any worse," he offered, and she shook her head.

"Dad…yesterday we were playing chess, and…"

She trailed off and Cole watched her closely.

"And what? What happened?"

She shrugged, suddenly frustrated with her inability to explain.

"He mentioned Grandma Bev, Dad. He…he made it sound like he had _talked_ to her."

Cole was silent as he processed and Amber rushed on.

"I think he really died, Dad. I think he really went to the departed realm and now that he's back he's broken somehow and I don't know how to fix him…"

"He's not broken."

She looked up at Cole's stern tone, and her father sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just meant that he's still Theo. And if this is how he is now…if this is all the more he can be right now…then we just have to meet him where he's at. Make sure he knows we still love him…"

"I wasn't saying I don't _love_ him!"

Amber was angry now and Cole shook his head.

"I know, Ams. I know. But Theo's…he's struggling right now and he may not remember everything clearly; we have to make sure we're trying to remind him."

Amber fell silent and Cole sighed, reaching over to rub her back.

"I actually wanted to come talk to you about something else…"

"What?"

He cleared his throat.

"You're supposed to be in school, Amber. How many days have you skipped now?"

Shock raced through Amber's system; she hadn't really thought about school since coming home.

"I…I dunno. Maybe a week?"

Cole shook his head.

"Amber, that's a long time to be…"

"It's ok. I'm sure they'll understand."

Amber wished she could believe her own words, but she knew better. Marty had been clear that she'd be kicked out if she missed a single day more…let alone an entire week. There was nothing she could do to get back into Marty Openheimer's now…

She burst into tears suddenly, and was instantly angry with herself. Her family was more important than the school…she would never regret coming to save her parents, nor did she regret staying to keep an eye on Theo. But the thought of never going back to Marty Openheimer's…of never dancing in those classes or on those stages…of never seeing M. again…

Cole was immediately concerned as he drew Amber into a hug.

"Oh, Amber. We'll figure this out…"

"They're not…gonna let me…come back…"

Cole smoothed her hair out of her face. It had yet to be braided and was still pretty bed-mussed.

"It's still near the beginning of the semester. Maybe we can go in and talk to them, explain everything that happened. But if you're worried about not being able to catch up, maybe you could start fresh in the new semester…"

She shook her head and she could feel her father's increasing concern.

"What's wrong, Ams? Is it Theo? You don't want to go back until he's doing better?"

"He told me I can't, Dad…he told me I can't come back!"

Cole pulled back, looking down at her as his expression became more serious.

"What do you mean? Who told you that?"

Amber took a few gasping breaths to compose herself before continuing.

"Marty…the old one. He found out I came home for the tournament and he told me that if I left again I'd be kicked out…"

"What?!"

She could feel her father becoming angry and she shook her head, forcing herself to calm down so she could calm him down.

"It's ok, Dad…it's ok…"

"It's_ not_ ok! They can't kick you out because of a few missed days!"

"I can't go back anyways, not with Theo like this. It doesn't matter."

Cole scoffed, and Amber knew he was still angry.

"Dad…I'll get over it. After everything that's happened, I don't really want to go back anyways…I just wanna stay here with you and Mom and Tay. Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Amber."

He turned to her now, giving her a serious look.

"Of course you should have gone…it's your dream! And we'll get you back."

She bit her lip.

"But…"

"We'll figure this thing out with Theo…but then you're going back to school."

He reached out to pinch her cheek softly.

"I'm not letting you give up, Ams. You deserve to dance there! Your performances have been amazing…they'd be insane not to take you back. We'll go talk to them, ok?"

He was determined, and she knew it. So she finally sighed and nodded as he pulled her into a hug again.

"Dad?"

"Mmm?"

She swallowed as she hugged him.

"_How_ are we gonna figure out this thing with Theo?"

He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"We're gonna take it one day at a time, Ams."

59

Tolan started awake. He hadn't meant to fall asleep and felt a spur of frustration. He sat up and stretched, grimly noting that none of his limbs looked nipped or gnawed. Seemed no sniffers had found him last night, at least. He grimaced at a crick in his neck; he had debated heading back to Syn after Hershel left, but figured he'd better wait until he could actually _see. _Then this exhaustion had set in…the events of the day had finally caught up with him, apparently.

Tolan turned and blinked in shock when he saw a figure leaning up against the formation. Hershel glanced up at him over his cup of tea.

"Sleep well?" he asked dryly, and Tolan just scoffed.

"Thought you left."

Hershel just shrugged. Tolan rubbed his neck some more.

"Doesn't fit."

The Healer raised an eyebrow and Tolan tossed the ring back at him.

"It's too small; I can't get it on."

Hershel moved to pick it up, slipping it back into his pocket without really responding to Tolan. The guard finally pushed himself to his feet, twisting to stretch out his back one last time.

"Probably should get going, if we're going to make it to the Dragon's territory today."

"You still coming, then?"

Tolan's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Said I would."

Hershel just stared at him and finally shrugged again. The Healer finished his tea in a single gulp before packing up the cup and the uneaten root vegetables into his satchel. They got up and started heading off out of the gorge, walking in silence. Tolan looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes with one hand.

"Where'd you go last night?"

Hershel looked over at the guard's question.

"Nowhere."

"Obviously."

"Just needed to clear my head."

"So you wouldn't blast mine in."

Hershel snorted.

"Something like that."

They grew quiet again, and somewhere they heard a dragon roar.

"I didn't know…it would upset you. I honestly thought you'd be happy to know she died."

Hershel's jaw clenched and Tolan continued, shrugging awkwardly.

"And I don't know why I asked. The thought just came to me and suddenly I had to know."

The Healer didn't say anything, but as he walked, he reached into his satchel and pulled something out to hand to the guard next to him. It was a clear crystal, and Tolan frowned.

"You want me to make this float? That's what you do with Pip sometimes, yeah?"

"Not float. You aren't ready for that yet."

"Then what? You wanted me to have a lucky rock?"

"Just try to get the aura to come out and surround the crystal. Keep it controlled; don't pull more out than you need."

The guard rolled his eyes, but out of the corner of Hershel's eye he could see Tolan's hand spark as he tried to get his aura to obey.

"It…doesn't really come out when I want it to," Tolan finally admitted guardedly.

"Just keep trying. Pay attention to what you're feeling."

Tolan muttered something under his breath and Hershel gave him a sharp look. The guard sighed through clenched teeth.

"Fine."

Tolan glared at his hand, willing the aura to come out. Slowly, purple light leaked out and he tried to get the slippery stuff to blanket the crystal. He didn't really pay attention to how long they had been walking, but he finally got enough to cover the crystal in a semi-stable bubble of aura.

"Syn was terrified of her."

Tolan blinked as Hershel spoke again.

"All our mother had to do is walk into the room and Syn would burst into tears. She was always so emotional…and Oni isn't really supportive of the emotional. But our mother was more…heartless than most."

The aura was fading as Tolan became distracted by what Hershel was saying, but the Healer turned to snap.

"Keep it going!"

Tolan scowled as he looked back down at his hand, a bead of sweat going down his neck as he tried to focus on getting the aura to obey him. Hershel watched and then moved forward again, continuing his story.

"I guess I was scared of her too…scared of what she would do. Syn's father beat us more harshly, but he wasn't often in the tent, whereas our mother…"

"Syn's father?"

Hershel nodded.

"I don't remember him much…but I remember him more than my own. Syn's father had curly hair, like her. And big hands."

The aura was coming more easily now, but Tolan wasn't really sure why. Soon the crystal was swamped in the stuff.

"They beat you often?"

"If we didn't do what they said right as they said it. But the older Syn got the more she cried, and the more she cried the angrier my mother got. By the time the famine hit I knew it wouldn't be long before they tried to get rid of her; only thing I could do was make sure they let me go with."

Tolan didn't say anything and Hershel looked over.

"Life didn't really get easier after being sold. In some ways, it was worse. But Syn and I were together at least and after a few months the other slaves at the fortress stopped targeting us. When Keyda became the Ruler, she chose us for her personals, and suddenly it didn't just feel like _survival_ anymore. It felt…it felt like we were safe."

Tolan nodded, his other fist clenching as well as it powered up.

"But then it wasn't safe. It's been decades…but I still see the crossbow bolt hit her. That feeling of losing everything…and that shattering inside. I didn't know what it was, and then suddenly all the emotions were fighting with each other inside. No matter what I did I couldn't control them…it was like all the same feelings I'd always had were suddenly granted a life of their own and they were fighting _against_ me. I thought I was going to die."

"But you didn't. You found that old Healer guy and you were fine…"

"But I didn't _know_ that. It was one of the worst times in my entire life; I thought Syn was dead and had some overpowering force trying to tear me apart from the inside…."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Tolan's voice was sharp, and the aura grew brighter in his hands, the crystal twitching and moving. Hershel looked over.

"Because you can fool Syn, Tolan. And maybe even Pippa…because she unlocked hers relatively painlessly at a young age. But I know what you're going through because _I've been there_. You can't fight with the emotions, or try to force them back down. Apathy is no longer a path."

"What is it with you and thinking I'm apathetic?! Just cuz I don't _show_ emotion…."

"Either way, you can't sit here and tell me you have control, not with _that_ going on."

Tolan had been glaring at Hershel, but as he glanced down at his clenched fists, he realized that they were flaming brightly, eager to be released into an attack. The guard grimaced; he had to get it to go away…he had to prove Hershel wrong. After a few moments of fighting with it he finally grunted in frustration.

"How do you make it go away?!" he demanded, looking back up at Hershel. "If you're so smart…"

"Maybe you don't."

Tolan raised and eyebrow and Hershel gestured in front of them. They had left the gorge by now, and there was nothing around them except desert and some scraggly plants.

"Go on, there's no one around. Just release it. Work with your emotions; let them out…"

"Is this a test?" Tolan snapped, though he had to admit that the thought of just _releasing_ the power…

"Nope. Don't do anything too crazy; just imagine the power inside leaving as a blast out of your hand…give it the release it wants in the controlled way _you _want."

Tolan rolled his eyes, but he finally stopped walking, facing forward with straightened shoulders. He exhaled and held up his hand, the one _not_ currently clutching the clear crystal like a lifeline. He imagined the emotions leaving…as being expelled out in a…

He jumped back in shock as the blast came flying out of his hand, launching across the desert landscape. After staring after it for a moment he couldn't help but grin.

"How'd that feel?" Hershel asked with a knowing smile, and as Tolan saw the healer's smug look his grin faded.

"Mmm, dunno. Better than bottling it up, I guess. But I can hardly just blast whenever I get the urge…"

"Of course you can't. But when you're first learning it's better to have some emotional releases."

Tolan scoffed at the 'just learning' bit; he didn't like being treated like some naïve student. But the aura did finally die down around his hands and he sighed in relief. Hershel held out a hand and Tolan frowned.

"What?"

"The crystal."

Tolan blinked and then handed the crystal back, and Hershel stared it for a few moments. Then he slipped it back into his satchel.

"That's enough for now; don't wanna wear you out. As it is, we should stop for a bit."

"I'm fine." Tolan argued. But he knew he was lying the second he said it; his head was suddenly pounding, his throat dry as he blinked and tried to stay awake. The blast and the crystal test or whatever had left him more drained than he wanted to admit.

"We won't stop for long. You should probably at least eat something; you didn't have anything for breakfast."

Tolan just scowled, but he finally agreed to sit down next to Hershel on a boulder. He pulled out the stale bread he had bought the day before and started eating it quickly, eager to be off again.

"Why does it make you react so much? Hearing about how Syn and I grew up?"

Tolan stuffed more food into his mouth, shrugging. Hershel didn't seem satisfied with his answer, his voice becoming soft with musing.

"I know you already know most of our past, but it's occurring to me that I don't actually know much about you, Tolan. Maybe something about our situation reminds you of your own…"

"Nope."

Tolan pushed himself to his feet, having swallowed the last dry bite of bread.

"Tolan…"

"I don't dwell in the past. I was just interested to know a little more about your parents. Let's get going."

Hershel watched him walk away, and then a small smile played at his lips.

"Maybe during our next exercise, we can explore your own background a little more…"

* * *

Theo grabbed his mom's arm tightly, and Keyda looked over at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, and he swallowed as he looked around.

"It's just so…bright."

They had decided on taking a stroll outside, and Theodynn had seemed up to the challenge all the way until he was actually stepping out into the sunshine. Keyda turned to look around at the landscape. It didn't seem any brighter than usual…

"We can go back in, Theo…"

"No, it's ok."

Theo straightened and gave her a tight smile, though he continued to grip her arm. She put a hand on his and they started walking again. Theo was looking around at everything as if experiencing something that he hadn't seen in many years, even though it had been less than a week since he had been outside.

"I'm so heavy."

Keyda glanced over at Theo again, and her heart fell when she saw the distant look in his eyes. She shook her head.

"You're not heavy, Theo…in fact, I'm starting to think you haven't been eating enough."

"Last time I wasn't so heavy."

"Theo…"

His grip on her arm tightened again and Keyda gasped as it became painful. Theodynn's expression contorted.

"I'm not going to float away, right? It kept feeling like I was gonna float away…"

She stopped and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

"Theodynn! You're ok…I promise. We're just…we're going on a walk outside. It's the fortress grounds; don't you recognize them?"

"I…."

Theo's expression cleared as he glanced around, a hand going to his head.

"Yeah, I recognize them. I mean, I grew up out here…it was the only outdoor place you and Dad would let me go."

"Theodynn, what's going on with you?"

He looked up at her expression and blanched.

"Mom…I swear I'm _trying."_

"I know, Theo…I know. It's just…"

Keyda trailed off as Theo looked down. He seemed to realize his iron-grip on his mother's arm and he released her with a gasp.

"I…I didn't realize I was holding so hard…"

She shook her head, reaching out towards him.

"Theo, it's ok…"

He flinched away from her grasp, wincing in horror.

"Did I hurt you?"

Keyda's eyes filled with tears.

"No, of course not. You were just…"

"I need to go back inside. I can't…I can't do this."

She watched in disbelief and horror as he turned to rush back into the fortress. It didn't take long; after all, they had only made it a few steps.

* * *

Amber was walking aimlessly when she heard her parent's voices echoing down the hall. She bit her lip as she poked her head around the corner.

"What are we going to do?"

Her mother was crying, and Cole pulled her into a hug.

"Keyds, it's going to be ok…"

"He's getting worse! He's getting worse and I can't do anything…"

Amber felt frozen in her place spying on her parents, not sure what to do. She had talked to her parents about Theo but both had seemed convinced that he would be ok. She had felt their glimmers of doubt…but now their fear and concern was coming off in waves.

"Kedya, it may take some time. But we will figure it out; we'll get him back…"

"_That's what I thought about you!"_

He rubbed her back.

"You got me back. We'll get him back too."

"We almost didn't, Cole!"

Amber's eyes filled with tears at the grief she could feel coming off her parents. Even her father's hopeful words were hollow when she had the ability to sense what he was actually feeling beneath it. She closed her eyes as she finally pulled away, putting and hand to her mouth. They did almost lose her father; it took him getting his powers back to fix him. She was realizing with a sinking feeling that if there was some way to fix Theo…it wasn't going to be what they expected.

She turned to head back towards the living room, to give her parents a little space. As she walked her mind churned over every possibility, every outcome. Her father just wanted to wait until Hershel got back…but who knew when that would be? Where had the Master Healer even _gone?_ And her mother was sinking into despair; this whole situation was hitting too close to home, reminding Keyda of the road she had gone down when Cole had lost his memories. Amber's heart ached; she didn't remember that time, and her family didn't really talk about it. When it did get brought up on the rare occasion, Keyda had these sharp emotional spikes—Amber had no doubt that the whole experience was the worst time in her mother's life.

The young Xinta shook her head. It wasn't fair, all the suffering their family had already been through. The nightmares they had endured and continued to endure. Why couldn't Theo just be ok?! Why did he have to go through something else that would haunt him forever…something else he would _never forget..._

The idea hit like lightening, and Amber stopped dead. For a moment she let it linger in her mind, taunting her with the fact that she may have stumbled on exactly what needed to be done. However, in the next moment, she was on the verge of throwing up. Amber went running back to her bedroom in tears.

60

"Who knew…Dragon land looks _just_ like Oni land."

Hershel rolled his eyes at Tolan's snide comment. They had been walking all day, and the Healer finally pointed out that he was pretty sure they had crossed over into Dragon territory by now.

"We just have to keep heading north west… according to the instructions, the flowers grow in this underground network of caves…"

"Why only those caves? Why can't they grow in caves over here on _our_ side of the realm?" Tolan groused, looking at the horizon. "As it is, it will be dark again soon. If it's taken this long to _get there_ it will take forever to get home…."

Hershel sighed.

"I can transport us home, Tolan. Getting back isn't the problem. But finding these caves probably will be; Phos made it sound like they're protected or something.

"By dragons? Why are the dragons protecting flowers?"

"They aren't protecting the flowers…the system of caverns don't just have _flowers, _Tolan. They have more than that…"

"He mention anything specifically?"

Hershel shrugged.

"Some kind of treasure, I guess. It's not really important; it's not what we're going for…"

"Wait."

Tolan put a hand out to stop Hershel and the Healer gave him a withering look.

"You mean the dragons have some kind of treasure they've been guarding this _whole time_ that nobody knows about…and you're more interested in some random flowers that happen to grow there? Seriously?"

"I'm not _robbing the dragons! _Are you insane?! I'm a healer, and I'm collecting healing ingredients…I'm not some sneak thief."

Hershel narrowed his eyes as he studied Tolan.

"Maybe I really shouldn't have brought you along…"

"I'm not saying that we should _steal it, _sheesh. I was just pointing out that you failed to mention how interesting this trip was until just now…"

"I'd prefer if it wasn't so 'interesting,' to be honest," Hershel groused. "I'd much rather be picking flowers closer to home, or at least not having to sneak into some heavily guarded…"

"See? You just said _sneak…" _

"I'm not stealing!" Hershel snapped again. "But we are going to have to be cautious. Union or not, Dragons are territorial. I don't want to start anything. I just need to get to those flowers."

Tolan shrugged as he glanced at the horizon again.

"Do you think sniffers live on the dragon side, or do you think the reptiles have eaten them all?"

Hershel blinked.

"No idea. Why?"

"It's getting dark and we're gonna need to find somewhere to camp and I just wanted to know what the odds are…"

"I've never been here before, remember? People don't really know much about Dragons because people don't _come here. _Except Cole, I guess. And Theo…"

Tolan's expression immediately sobered at the mention of Oni Heir.

"Yeah, well. You'd think they would have taken me along, bodyguard and all."

Hershel must have noticed the bitterness in the guard's tone because he gave him a sideways glance.

"You're probably right about finding somewhere to camp. Any ideas how we can do it without attracting the attention of any reptiles?"

Tolan scratched his chin.

"Our best bet is probably going to be to hunker down next to a formation and take turns keeping watch."

"Sounds like a plan; let's find one sooner rather than later…I'd like to run through a few more exercises before the light fades completely."

Tolan scowled.

"No."

"Tolan…"

"Did an exercise today already. You wear me out doing another one and I won't be able to stay awake for my shift and some sniffer or dragon will make off with us in the dark."

Hershel gave him a withering look.

"I thought that it _didn't_ wear you out to…"

"I said no, alright? No more today. We need to camp and eat and one of us needs to get to bed so that the half-night's sleep is actually _worth it_ for both of us."

Hershel wasn't pleased, but after scanning Tolan's expression and body language he finally sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Amber sat on the edge of the stage and stared out into the empty audience seats. She was purposely ignoring the figure sitting a few yards away, but after a while the young Xinta sighed.

"You aren't real."

"Of course I'm not real."

Amber glanced over at where Evynn was raising an eyebrow.

"But you apparently wanted to talk to me regardless. Dreams are funny that way…"

"_Why_ would I _want _to talk to you?! What happened to Theo was all your fault!"

Evynn didn't seem affected by Amber's anger…in fact she didn't exude any emotion at all. She couldn't; the Alchemist sitting nearby was just a literal figment of the young girl's imagination…which made Amber even angrier. Evynn stretched lazily.

"You're stuck. Theodynn's not himself, and deep down you think that if anyone would know how to fix it, I would."

"But I'm not _talking_ to the real Evynn…not that I even _would!" _Amber snapped. She wanted to blast something…but there was hardly anything she wanted to burn down in her grandfather's theater besides the Ancient Xinta sitting nearby…and her power would do nothing against something that wasn't even _there._

"You don't _have_ to talk to the real Evynn. You've already figured out what you need to do. You already know what's wrong with him…the only way to fix him…"

Amber bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. Evynn raised an eyebrow.

"Not going to admit it, hmmm? Poor little Xinta; are you scared of your own power? Of what you already know you're capable of?"

"Shut up."

Evynn continued as if Amber hadn't said anything.

"You need me to say it…because if the Alchemist says it, then you can convince yourself that it's as bad as you think. If _I_ say it you can pretend it wasn't you who thought of it. But I'm just you, after all…so really you're literally just fooling yourself."

The Alchemist looked around the theater, her usual soft smile playing at her lips.

"This dream world…so intriguing. Does it help to face your problems in this space? The stage is the one place you've never had to worry about, after all. Performing is the one thing that you feel truly frees you…"

"Just go away. I _don't need you."_

"You obviously do, because you aren't mature enough to face the facts on your own. Must I lay it all out for you, little Xinta?"

Amber scowled at the ground as Evynn continued, her voice soft and smooth.

"You have to erase his memories, Amber."

Amber physically flinched, shaking her head. Evynn moved closer.

"You remember what Evynn said…the _real_ Evynn. She said that death was something that you could never comprehend. The departed realm isn't something that should be comprehended; death is meant to be a final destination. You don't remember it…you don't comprehend it. You simply exist there when you no longer exist _here._ You have no idea what death truly is like, but you can guess that it only echoes some aspects of living, while being totally opposite in other regards. But Theo died…for a while, he was there in the departed realm. And yes, you may have all brought him back…but the memories are there. He remembers the departed realm, Amber…and it's driving your brother mad."

"He's…he's fine…"

"Of course he isn't fine. He's nothing like he was before…the whole time he's been awake, you've only had a handful of _glimpses_ of his past self. The fog is suffocating him."

Amber started crying in earnest, though she wiped furiously at her face. The other Xinta continued.

"It isn't fair to poor little Theodynn…no common, mortal brain was meant to reconcile the living and departed realms. So now he only has a shadowy grasp on both. You know, Amber. You know if he continues like this it won't be long before he's driven completely insane."

"_No._ I….he'll forget on his own. If we give him time the memories of that place will fade! They'll go away…"

"Really? It's been a few days since he's woken up. Tell me Amber; which does he seem to be forgetting more? The living realm or the departed one?"

Amber buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. She hated that Evynn was still there, still talking…and she hated that she knew it was truly _herself_, not the Alchemist at all. But if it all was just Amber talking to herself, then she could still be wrong about everything. Maybe Theo would just get better…

"And if he doesn't? If you wait much longer, the damage may be more than memory tampering can fix."

"I _won't do it!_" Amber sobbed. "I can't do that to him! After what happened to Dad?! I don't even know _how! _What if something went wrong?! What if I erased _everything_ and he…he…"

She hugged herself as the Alchemist watched her with a cool interest.

"You know what needs to be done, Amber. All this crying and emotional turmoil isn't going to fix Theo. You _know_ you have to do this."

"….Hershel…Hershel could…"

"Could what? He couldn't even help your father all those years ago. Hershel can't help you. He can't help Theodynn. Only _you_ can."

"I don't know how!"

"You've already done it! You've already been in people's minds, Amber. You broke into the Alchemist's memories…surely Theo's wouldn't be so hard to uncover."

Amber pressed her hands to her mouth, feeling like she was about to throw up.

"Empathetic connection…that's what she called it, hmm?" Evynn pressed. "That's what you have to do…and then you just have to obliterate the memories causing Theo this pain."

"But…but what if something goes wrong?" Amber sobbed, and the Alchemist rolled her eyes.

"You could hardly make him any worse."

_"No. _He could be…he could be _so _much worse! I won't do this to him…even if it worked, he would be terrified of it. When you tried to erase his memories back on the Island….he broke. I can't do that to him…I can't be a monster like you!"

Evynn just scoffed.

"Remember who it is you're really talking to, little Xinta."

Amber looked away, her cheeks burning with shame and horror. How had she gotten to this point? Perhaps she really was a monster, after all…perhaps there was just something about Xinta's that doomed them all to this path…

"Echo wasn't like this," Evynn pointed out smoothly, and Amber scoffed.

"Then why isn't _she_ the one I'm picturing!? Why on earth would I picture _you!?"_

"The Echo you met wasn't a figment of your imagination, for starts," Evynn pointed out. "And besides…as _sweet_ as she may be, she has absolutely no experience with this sort of thing. She might be good for a hug and a cheery little pep talk, but you need more than that. You need something _fixed._ And as monstrous as you find the Alchemist, you have to admit that she knows what's she's doing. She knows how to fix things."

"But you aren't even the real Evynn!" Amber pointed out bitterly, and Evynn gave her an amused smile.

"And we've come full circle it seems," she murmured, reaching out to brush Amber's hair from her face. Amber flinched away and Evynn laughed. It was horrible, Amber decided. How had her mind so perfectly captured the Alchemist's laugh?

"It's useless to sit and mope. Either do it, or don't—save your brother, or doom him to a sloping path to madness. It's up to you."

The Alchemist faded away, and Amber woke in her bed. Her pillow was still damp from tears. She realized she had fallen asleep where she had thrown herself on top of the covers, not even bothering to change first.

"Oh Tay…" she murmured, tears filling her eyes once again. "How could I do it? How could I do it…"

The darkness in her room didn't reply.


	21. Echos of Death: Chapter 21

61

"So we _are_ up to something, then."

Hershel scowled as he looked over at Tolan.

"We are not _up to something._ How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"We're hiding from that Dragon. Why would we hide if we weren't up to something?"

Hershel glanced around the formation at the large green dragon in the distance, trying to determine if it was getting farther away or not.

"There isn't any reason that we _can't_ be here, technically," Hershel pointed out. "It's just that dragons are a little hard to predict. I'd rather avoid any interactions on the off chance it could go sour."

Tolan scoffed.

"Are you used to your interactions going sour with people, Hershel?"

The Healer sighed heavily, not even bothering to reply. The dragon seemed to be heading off now, and after a few minutes he came out from behind the formation. Tolan raised an eyebrow from where he was leaning up against the rock.

"Coast clear then?"

"Yeah, I think it's headed off."

Hershel pulled out the scroll with his notes and looked around.

"Alright…we're looking for a row of formations; according to Phos we follow alongside them until they end and then head north from there."

Tolan shrugged and gestured in the distance.

"Like those?"

Hershel glanced over, putting a hand over his eyes. He finally nodded.

"Probably."

Tolan gestured again as if to say "let's get on with it" and headed off. They walked in silence for a while; besides the occasional conversation or snarky quip between them, they had mainly traveled lost in their own thoughts.

"What's so special about these flowers, anyways?"

Hershel blinked and looked over at Tolan who was raising an eyebrow.

"They're…they're for a special kind of tea."

Tolan gave a single laugh.

"Tea? We're invading Dragon territory…"

_"Visiting._ We aren't _invading_ anything!"

"…For _tea_?! C'mon, oh-powerful Master Healer…aren't there more important things in life?"

"_Ancients, _Tolan! It's not just any tea! It'll make it so I can see…"

Hershel trailed off and Tolan fiddled with belt of his scabbard.

"See what?" he pressed, and Hershel blew strands of hair out of his face.

"See Phos again, ok? And if I had found the stupid chest a decade ago…I wouldn't have had to spend so much time worrying. I wouldn't have had to guess at so much of this job…and I wouldn't have had to rely on _Pazzol_ when problems started happening."

He had become quieter, and Tolan didn't say anything as the Master Healer continued.

"That whole stupid trip to the Island could have been avoided, if I had found it like Phos wanted."

Tolan's eyes flicked across Hershel's expression and finally shrugged.

"Nothing that can be done about it now. It's found, we're going, and we're gonna go find those little flowers and get back. Then you can see that old geezer again…though I would like to point out that he hasn't changed much. Still as patronizing and grouchy as ever…"

Hershel stopped walking and Tolan looked back at him.

"We're never gonna make it at this rate," the guard pointed out dryly, but Hershel had a strange look on his face. Tolan finally exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"Everything alright?" he finally prompted, and Hershel finally looked up at him.

"That may have been the closest you've ever come to giving me a genuine pep talk," the Healer pointed out, but then his expression clouded. "And I forgot that you saw Phos. _Everyone_ saw Phos…everyone but me."

Tolan frowned, but Hershel had already pushed past him. They had reached the range of formations now and Tolan sighed.

"How much longer before we're there? You said we got these formations and then we go north. What exactly are we looking for?"

He wasn't sure if Hershel would even answer, but the Healer did. Perhaps he was just happy for a change of subject.

"There are cave networks all over the realm; the central fortress has that underground lake and stuff, right? Apparently, the Dragons have some kind of history with the system on their side. It was rumored that Dragon Haven was really a network of caves that they were living in to avoid the Baron…it was protected with spells to keep us from finding it."

"We're going to Dragon Haven?" Tolan cut in. Hershel glanced back at him.

"Not technically…though where we're going is probably connected to the Haven in some way. We're just looking for a specific cave that grows the flowers…and according to Phos, it has to be _this_ cave with _these_ flowers."

"Ok…and how specific _exactly_ where his instructions on getting there?" Tolan asked as he kicked at a rock. Hershel looked back down at the scroll.

"Well, he never was the most _straightforward,_ but if I'm deciphering this right…"

"If? Deciphering? What are you talking about?"

Hershel glanced back over at Tolan's suspicious tone and scoffed.

"Well he's not going to write it super clearly for _anyone_ to read…."

"What if you're not doing it right!? You're telling me this whole thing could end up _pointless…"_

"Calm down! I knew him better than anyone, ok?! He wrote this _for me. _ I've got this."

They fell into a simmering silence. Tolan didn't realize his clenched fists were glowing until Hershel pointed it out a few minutes later.

"What are you so angry about? I told you, I'll get us there!" Hershel snapped, and Tolan relaxed his fists, trying to get himself to calm down.

"We're wasting enough time out here without getting lost, ok?" he said tightly.

"I told you, you didn't have to come! If you just see it as a waste of time…."

"No, you told me that I _had _to come with you, and you had Syn on your side and everything!"

Tolan's eyes were flashing, and Hershel studied him closely.

"Syn is the one who asked me to help you, Tol…."

"I don't_ need _your help! And I can't spend all this time following you around; I already _have_ a bodyguard position, if he hasn't already died in the time it's already taken us!"

His hands were blazing now. Hershel stopped as soon as Tolan had said it, and the guard regretted his words as soon as he saw the understanding dawn on the Healer's expression.

"You're worried about Theo."

It wasn't a question, but Tolan just scoffed as he kept walking. He remembered what Hershel said about releasing the energy and focused both hands, imagining a large blast. Enough to get rid of all these stupid emotions inside…

The blast was even larger than he meant, and it went flying into the distance until it crashed into something or exploded. It was hard to tell…but the sudden cloud of dust flying into the air signified that _something_ had…

"Are you insane?!"

Hershel grabbed Tolan's arm and ripped him backward, and Tolan struggled to focus on the Healer's furious expression. He was suddenly so tired.

"C'mon, Hershel…_you_ said…"

"We are in Dragon Territory! Trying to be _inconspicuous! _And you just sent a _huge, Oni-powered_ flare out for everyone within a hundred miles to see!"

Tolan scoffed as he weakly pushed Hershel off, stumbling a little.

"Hardly a hundred…maybe ten…"

"You can't just release the power every time you feel something you don't want to deal with!" Hershel hissed. He had turned away from Tolan and was looking around frantically. Tolan rolled his eyes again.

"But you said…"

"I wanted you to know what it felt like, _controlling_ the release. In a safe, conspicuous manner on _Oni land!_ Are you really so stupid to think that…"

Tolan stumbled again and Hershel finally seemed to calm down as he realized that Tolan had wiped himself out. He exhaled angrily one last time before he finally caught sight of what he was looking for; the entrance to a cave in the rock formations. Tolan complained weakly as Hershel dragged him down a few more yards and through the narrow opening.

"What are you doing? This the entrance to that special cave?"

"This is where we're laying low until you get your energy back," Hershel responded coolly. The passageway was narrow and Hershel was finally forced to release Tolan. Luckily, the guard seemed too tired to do anything but scowl fiercely and follow. Eventually the passage opened up slightly into a small room, and Hershel and Tolan took a seat. Hershel had kept one hand lit as he led the way, and now his aura's light licked the walls of the stone walls.

"We can keep going." Tolan finally said, resting his head back against the wall. "We don't have to hide in here…"

"Might as well eat something, and give the Dragons time to get over the explosion you caused."

Tolan shook his head.

"You're overreacting, Hershel."

"No. _You're_ the one reacting. In your entire life, was there ever a time you _didn't_ try to get rid of emotions the second you felt them?"

Tolan fell quiet at Hershel's angry tone, and soon the two of them were eating in barbed silence.

"Syn."

Hershel glanced up and Tolan met his gaze coldly.

"Didn't hide my emotions for her, huh? Not that it pleased _you_ much…"

Hershel reddened and then scoffed.

"Fine. You care about Syn….and you obviously care about Pip. But on the whole, Tolan…you tend to focus on reason. You shove your emotions down and try to just rely on logic and sarcasm…"

"Says who?"

"It's obvious! Why is it that you can't even admit fear? Took you long enough to confess affection….but fear seems to be something you won't fess up to having…"

"Fear? Fear of what? Of Dragons? Of _you?"_

Hershel didn't seem derailed by Tolan's angry, tired tone.

"Theo wasn't in good shape last you saw him, yeah?"

Tolan looked away almost immediately.

"He's fine. Or he's not. Probably one or the other by this point, and there's no use worrying about it."

"Worrying isn't something that_ has_ a use…but that doesn't stop it from _existing_, Tolan. Whether or not you admit it, you're anxious…"

"Cut it out!" Tolan snapped, but the flash of anger was met by an immediate rush of exhaustion and he grimaced. "I'm not Pip! I'm not your patient, and I'm not your _student. _ Don't forget that I'm older than you…"

"Barely."

Hershel scanned Tolan's expression and finally shook his head.

"We're not letting this go on any longer."

"We? We _who? _ Letting _what?_ Why don't you just mind your own…"

"It's not safe for you to be like this anymore, Tolan. Not with powers. And frankly, it's not safe for Syn or Pip to be around you like this either."

It was a blow. Tolan blanched, and Hershel watched the guard's hand tighten around the hilt of his weapon. The Healer sighed.

"Stop making me the enemy in this. You're the realistic one…the embracer of the hard-to-admit facts of everyone else's lives. You have to know I'm right; you don't have these powers figured out and it's just a matter of time before…"

"You can't keep me from them."

Tolan's tone was icy, and Hershel had a feeling he was seconds from drawing that blade. He held up his hands.

"I'm not going to try, Tolan," he said calmly, his eyes narrowing. "All I'm asking is that you think about the consequences of trying to say that you have your powers under control. All it would take is one accident and they could get hurt."

Tolan's jaw was clenched so tightly, Hershel could see a vein in the guard's neck. But after a moment the tension in the situation finally diffused as Tolan looked away and sagged.

"I'll figure it out."

"Would you just let me help you for once?"

"I don't _need…."_

_ "_Fine. You're not afraid of your own emotions? You have them under control?"

"_Yes."_

Hershel scoffed and leaned forward.

"Prove it."

Tolan raised an eyebrow as he finally met the Healer's eye.

"Prove it?"

"Yeah."

Tolan sat up as well, scanning Hershel's expression in an effort to understand what he was getting at.

"How?"

"Tell me your story, Tolan. Your past. Tell me all about it and keep control of your emotions and I'll drop the issue completely."

Tolan just scoffed.

"How does that prove anything!? I told you, the past is…"

"In the past, yes. But if the past doesn't bother you, Tolan, then you should be able to talk about it."

"You wouldn't even talk about your parents until you had to!"

"I never claimed that my past doesn't bother me."

Tolan narrowed his eyes. Hershel wasn't sure if the guard would agree or not, and he wasn't sure why he felt like pushing Tolan on this matter. But there were things that made Tolan shut down…there had been as long as he had known him. Anything regarding his brother; Syn had told Hershel that much. But there was more to this guard's story…more that he had buried under all that apathy. But with his block broken, the guard needed to face everything he had tried so hard to sink into oblivion.

"Fine. But you back off completely, alright? No more exercises. No more pressing into matters that are none of your business."

Hershel blinked in surprise, but finally nodded. Tolan scowled into the darkness, as if already annoyed at himself for agreeing.

"No questions either. You listen to what I feel like telling you and you don't ask me to explain anything further. If I feel like explaining further, I will. And no…no telling Syn or Pip about it. If they need to know about my past, I'll tell them when I want to."

"Fine by me."

62

Amber swallowed hard before tentatively knocking on the door. There was no reply and she quietly opened it.

"Theo?"

His bedroom was dark, and Amber immediately lit her hand up.

"_Don't!"_

She blinked in surprise and she froze. There he was…sitting on his bed, wincing.

"Theo…I just…"

"You can come in, Ams…but the light…put the light out. Or….lower it at least."

Her heart was pounding but she obliged immediately, lowering the aura around her hand to a dim glow as she shut the door behind her. He seemed to relax and she crossed the room carefully.

"Theo, why are you sitting in the dark?" she finally asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed. He shrugged, and she could see that his eyes were closed as if trying to block out the dim light.

"It makes it easier."

"Makes what easier?"

"It…just…it was all so bright, you know? The darkness is just…"

He was rambling and Amber's eyes filled with tears as her brother tried to force himself to find the point.

"It's refreshing. It doesn't go into my mind, I guess."

Amber didn't say anything and Theo finally sighed.

"I'm not making any sense."

"I know what you mean….I think…"

"No. I don't make sense…and I know I don't. But I can't…it's like…"

Theo's expression crumpled as he cradled his head.

"The connections aren't there anymore. I dunno. I just don't…I don't feel like myself anymore Ams."

He couldn't see the tear slip down her face as his voice became soft.

"I'm scared. I…I don't know what's happening. I don't know how bad it's going to get…"

She made sure to breathe silently; she didn't want him to know she was crying. It was the most Theo had sounded like himself, and it was only accomplished with a dark room. And even then, he still sounded odd…the fog was still hovering inside him. Amber's heart began pounding as she thought about her dream the previous night.

"…Tay?"

Her voice wavered and she knew her hands were shaking. Theodynn opened his eyes and glanced over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I think….I mean….I kinda think I know what's wrong with you. And…and how to fix it."

He blinked slowly, as if not understanding.

"Dad finally talked with Hershel? What is it? What's wrong?"

Amber opened her mouth to explain, but then she started to cry instead. She could suddenly feel Theo's foggy concern.

"Oh, Ams…"

"Theo….I….I could fix it but…"

"Fix it? How?"

She didn't want to say it out loud. She couldn't take it back once she said it….couldn't pretend like she hadn't ever even considered it as an option. But as she looked at Theo's expression in the flickering light she couldn't help but ask herself how long it would be before his clear expression clouded over again….before he became distant and vague and his mind took a few more steps towards madness.

"It's the departed realm, Theo…you were there. You remember it. You keep talking about it…but it's not good to remember. At least, I don't think. It's the reason you're in a fog…why you can't focus. You can't reconcile being alive because you've already been dead…."

He just shook his head and she rushed on further.

"I know it doesn't make sense but the more I think about it the more I'm sure that's what's wrong. But there's…there's only one way to get rid of memories, Tay. And I didn't want to even think about it but I can't think of any other way and _please don't hate me…"_

"I….I don't know what you're getting at, Ams…"

"I have to erase those memories, Theo."

She blurted it out, her whole body shaking with adrenaline. She felt the spike of dread come off of him and nearly threw up. He hated her….

"I didn't mean….I just want to help you Theo. I'm sorry….just….just forget I said anything," she begged, sobbing now. "I just need you back and this is the only thing I could think of but I knew it would scare you and I didn't mean to and I would…I would never _hurt_ you and…"

She couldn't get any more words out, covering her face as she sobbed. She was a monster…and her own brother no doubt thought so as well. She couldn't believe she had suggested it…she wished she could take it all back, but there wasn't any way to. How could she even _consider…_

Amber's eyes flew open as Theo wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. She gasped for breath through her sobs. She wrapped her arms around her brother and for a few minutes they just sat like that.

"Do you think you could do it?"

His voice was barely audible, and Amber couldn't understand it. Didn't he realize? She could _feel_ his fear coming off of him….why was he acting like he was considering it?"

"I…I think I could," she stammered numbly.

Theodynn exhaled shakily.

"I trust you, Ams."

She pulled away and looked at him in disbelief.

"But…but Tay…"

"Something's wrong with me…and it's getting worse. I can't even think straight unless I'm in a pitch-dark room, and even then, it doesn't last long. I can't be like this, Amber….I can't spend the rest of my life locked in a dark room."

Her heart was still pounding, and Theo wouldn't meet her eye. But she couldn't tell if it was because of what she suggested or because he just couldn't keep eye contact with _anyone_ since waking up.

"Do we tell Mom and Dad?" Amber finally breathed. Theo was silent. As the quiet stretched longer she gave his arms a little shake.

"Theo? Do we tell them, or do we…just…"

"Mom…."

Amber's heart clenched as she realized that Theo's voice was distant again, his embrace around her going lax.

"No…._Tay…"_

"I couldn't find them. I keep trying to tell her that I couldn't find them but she wasn't there yet either…I don't know if they're waiting for her or not…it wasn't like Grandma Bev…"

Amber began crying again and Theo grimaced as he held his head.

"The bells…" he moaned. "They just won't stop…they never stop…"

The young Xinta buried her face into him as she clung to him and cried, but it was like her brother didn't even know she was there. By the time her father had found them there and chastised them for missing meals, Amber had come to a decision.

She was going to do it. She had to.

* * *

"The West is different from where you grew up, you know."

Hershel didn't say anything as Tolan began his story. The guard had pulled a whetstone from his pack and fiddled with it.

"The West isn't really like any of the provinces. Most places specialize, yeah? The West always had a little of everything. It meant that there were lots of different jobs in every village; everyone wasn't just stuck doing the same exact thing."

Tolan paused and Hershel fought back the temptation to ask the guard to elaborate. Tolan pulled out his borrowed sword, looking at it distastefully before lying it across his lap so he could sharpen it.

"We were craftsmen. Parents, uncles, cousins…all made weapons. Swords and katanas, mainly. And we all learned how to fight too. Warrack had a terrible habit of rounding people up when his slave stores were low, and we weren't about to be forced into anything."

Something flickered across the Healer's face at that. But true to his word, Hershel said nothing. Tolan didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"Peder was a good fighter, and he knew how to get his way with people. Persuasive, but genuine. I dunno. He was training for the Initiation Trials for as long as I could remember; always telling me about how he planned on being part of the change for the realm so that it wouldn't be so bad anymore. I remember feeling like the realm wasn't really all that bad but he'd just get so excited I wouldn't point that out. Well, not too often at least.

"Pretty soon I wanted to try out for the Initiation just as much as he did. Everyone said that I was too young, but Peder always took my side. He was an idiot…but he at least had the common sense to point out that I was actually better than he was even if I _was _young… and a head and a half shorter than him."

Tolan trailed off again, and for a few minutes the only sound in the flickering purple light was stone on sword.

"We trained for years, helped out in the trade, the works. Life wasn't perfect but it wasn't awful. There was always a need for weapons, what with the war and all. And there was always a need for fighters too. Eventually Peder was getting closer and closer to making the journey to the Central Fortress. He promised he was gonna get a position and then he'd be back for me just as soon as I was old enough. It sounded like a good enough plan…but then…."

Tolan's eyes flashed and he grimaced, pushing a hand against his head. He had been talking so neutrally, as if the events of his past didn't bother him at all. But now Hershel could see it was getting to him.

"This is stupid," the guard finally snapped, and Hershel wondered if he should say anything or if the guard would continue on his own. Silence fell and the Healer could almost feel the guard simmering and battling with himself. In fact, if Tolan hadn't already exhausted himself with the blast from earlier, Hershel would have been worried of a similar reaction now. As it was, Tolan managed to get his emotions in check and he scowled down at his blade.

"You know, this weapon would have never passed inspection, if my family had made it," he growled softly. He began sharpening it again with a vigor.

"I still don't know what happened."

Hershel leaned forward as Tolan's voice became soft.

"I've seen lots of fever now, being with Syn and all. But I remember it being so much worse than that, but maybe I'm remembering wrong. Whatever it was, it was like a plague; the whole village came down with it and next thing I know Peder's dragging me out into the wilderness. We managed not to catch it, us two…and a few others from the village who fled at the signs…"

Tolan's eyes flashed again and he was forced to drop the whetstone so he could cradle his head.

"Maybe we shouldn't have run."

It came out half strangled, like Tolan was trying to force himself to say to prove he could, but the effort of doing so was obviously painful for him.

"I mean…it seemed like a cowardly move. But Peder said there was nothing we could do and there _wasn't_ anything we could do. For all the variation in the West, I don't remember ever meeting a Healer there…so our family…."

Hershel was quiet as Tolan leaned back, taking deep breaths.

"Why does this keep _happening?!"_ he finally yelled. "Why won't they listen?! It never was like this….the past is in the past. _Why don't they get that?!"_

"Your emotions?" Hershel asked softly. Tolan just groaned, and the Healer had to take that to be his answer. He had made himself a cup of tea as Tolan spoke, and now Hershel sipped it softly as he watched Tolan battle with the emotions he had buried in his past.

Tolan's eyes finally opened as he fixed Hershel with a glare.

"You knew!" he managed to accuse. "You knew they would do this…"

"Emotions are _always_ there, Tolan. But with no block, our bodies use this emotion to fuel power. It's not like the emotions never existed…it's just they aren't letting you ignore them anymore."

"I didn't _ignore them._ They went away because it wasn't important. None of it matters! Death is just a part of life…losing people is just a part of life. I can't _care_ every time that…."

Aura winds were whipping around the cave and Tolan grimaced as he shook his head.

"_No! Stop right now!"_

"Tolan…"

"Give me that ring, Hershel…"

Hershel blinked as Tolan turned towards him, and half-demanded half-pleaded for the vengestone. The Healer shook his head.

"No, Tolan. You need to finish the story…"

"_Give me the ring! _This whole thing was stupid and I'm done!"

"Finish it!" Hershel said, unsympathetic as he watched the man across from him blaze.

"There's nothing to finish!" Tolan yelled, the aura winds becoming stronger. "They died! The whole village died except Peder and I. We tried to go back but no one survived and there were too many bodies…we couldn't do anything…we just had to leave."

Tolan's eyes were closed tightly as the winds whipped around.

"We couldn't stay in the West…Warrack was gathering people again. Peder said we were above that…he took me to the Central Fortress with him. He became a Dragon Master like he had planned."

The winds actually seemed to be slowing now, and Tolan exhaled slowly as he continued talking.

"I trained and kept busy and a year later I went through the Initiation even though I still had a few years before I was technically old enough. Youngest person ever to achieve the title of Dragon Master, you know."

Hershel couldn't help but shake his head as Tolan managed to point out his accomplishments in an unapologetic way.

"That's it. Stayed in Peder's crew, met the rest of the gang, the rest is history."

The winds died off completely, and when Tolan finally opened his eyes he looked exhausted. He still had enough energy to fix Hershel with a withering look, however.

"You happy now?" the guard finally muttered, and Hershel set down his empty cup of tea as he poured a new cup for Tolan.

"I'm not the one who had to come to terms with your past, Tolan. But I have always wondered…"

"Well now you know _everything_," Tolan muttered angrily, leaning back against the wall of the formation. Hershel moved to bring him the tea and Tolan accepted it, though he did so angrily.

"Rest for a bit...we'll head off again when you have your energy back."

Tolan didn't respond as he drank the tea, and Hershel could tell the guard was furious.

"I'm sorry for pressing you," Hershel finally conceded, sitting back down in his spot in the small cave. "But all those emotions you've been forcing away for years…they're going to come out at some point now that your block's gone."

Tolan snorted bitterly and didn't look over at Hershel as the Healer continued.

"Better sooner than later."

63

"Just look at me a little longer, Theo-boy."

Theo exhaled before his gaze flit back over to the curly-headed woman. Keyda was sitting nearby, watching with a worried expression. Syn studied Theo's eyes and finally nodded. Theo immediately broke eye contact.

"Anything hurt, Theodynn? Anything not feel right?"

Theo shrugged and Keyda couldn't help but cut in.

"Syn? Is there…is there anything that you…"

"He's healthy, as far as I can tell," Syn replied with a tight smile in the Healer's direction. She put a hand on Theo's shoulder, but the teen didn't seem to feel it as he stared distantly at the ground.

"Theo, how about you go get something to eat? I just need to talk to your Mom…"

"I'm broken."

Syn blinked at the hollow words, and Theo sighed.

"That's what you wanna talk about, huh? Physically I'm fine…but there's something wrong. You can tell; _everybody_ can tell."

Syn bit her lip as she glanced over at Keyda. The Ruler had tears in her eyes as she stood.

"Theo…" Keyda started, but Theo sank into himself more.

"I'm staying. I wanna know what's wrong with me as much as you do."

There was silence for a few minutes as Syn and Keyda made eye contact, debating. Keyda finally sighed and nodded, and Syn gave Theo's shoulder a squeeze as she turned back to him.

"I…I'm not really sure _what's_ wrong, Theo," she admitted. "When Hershel gets back he may know more. You passed all my usual health tests; you aren't sick. So if you feel like something's wrong…"

"It's in my head."

Theo's words were low and bitter as he scowled at the ground.

"I died and came back. You're not supposed to do that."

"Theo!" Keyda broke in. But the teen continued in a rush, ignoring the others in the room.

"I remember things I'm not supposed to…and then I forget what I remember. I can't…feel anything half the time. It's not right; nothing is right."

"Hang in there, Theo-boy," Syn murmured, and Theo ran a hand through his hair.

"Ams could fix it…"

Keyda and Syn glanced at each other in surprise, but then Theo was rambling again.

"She's not like _her…_she could do it and it would help…right? Not like Dad. Wouldn't be like Dad…she's strong. That's how I know she could beat her in the first place if she just had enough energy to work with…"

Keyda had reached her son now, and she knelt down next to him to try and make eye contact, to pull him out of it.

"Theo…it's ok. Just look at me…"

But Theo was fidgeting now, avoiding looking at anyone in the room. His gaze shifted from his hands to the wall to the floor.

"Everyone says it's cold, you know. It was pretty cold at first. But then it gets warm again…kinda like a hug…but made of something else. Embraced by light and music…"

Keyda was crying now, and Syn watched in helpless wonder until Theo shuddered and finally looked up at his mother. The fog in his expression faded and he looked stricken.

"Don't cry…I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry…"

Keyda embraced him, and he sighed, looking miserable. Syn's own eyes filled with tears as she watched them, and she prayed that Hershel would know what to do. Or if he didn't…that he really would be able to contact Phos at the end of his mission. Either way, she cursed her own helplessness as she watched them cry.

* * *

"There's nothing _here!"_

Tolan was getting frustrated as he fiddled with the hilt of his sharpened sword. Hershel was pensive as he scoured the landscape.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," the Healer finally muttered, but it was hard to tell if he was talking to his brother-in-law or himself.

Tolan rubbed the back of his neck as he squinted at the sun. He was still pretty exhausted from his forced heart-to-heart a few hours previously.

"There's nothing around here that resembles a dragon claw, Hershel. Face it…either your old Master was senile or you didn't figure out his clues…"

"This doesn't make any sense!"

Tolan just rolled his eyes. If he had more energy, he would have put in more of a fight towards giving up altogether. But instead, he just grumbled under his breath as he watched Hershel walk around in circles. After another ten minutes, however, Tolan had had enough.

"Alright, we are _not_ wandering around for hours for something that isn't…"

A roar echoed around them and they both whirled around. Tolan drew his sword and he heard Hershel curse as they saw a dragon approaching.

"New plan…" Tolan said, backing up to Hershel so he wouldn't have to turn his back on the approaching beast. "You transport us back to your tent now."

Hershel scoffed.

"_No._ We've come this far, and I _know_ we're close. We just have to…"

"Then transport us somewhere else and we can come back later. Or we can fight the giant reptile coming towards us. Your choice."

"I don't have an emotional connection to the _middle of nowhere!"_ Hershel hissed, pushing Tolan's weapon down. "Put that away; the dragon's a whole lot more likely to attack if you're swinging a sword at it!"

"Swinging swords is what I do; isn't that why you brought me along?"

The Dragon was coming down for a landing and Hershel swallowed before stepping forward. The beast was sneering at them, but the Healer just put his hands up.

"Look…you're obviously angry that we're here. But we mean no harm; I'm just a healer looking for medicinal herbs…"

The Dragon roared in his face and Hershel tensed, though he stood his ground. Tolan, however, whipped into action.

"Hey, _back off!" _he yelled, brandishing his sword once again. The dragon narrowed its eyes at the guard and he took a threatening step forward. "We have a right to be here; the _union_, remember? You don't own this land…"

"Tolan."

Hershel gave him a warning look, but then the dragon was powering up for a blast. Tolan dove to knock the Healer out of the way right as lightning shot out of the reptile. Hershel gasped as he and Tolan hit the ground, and the guard recovered quickly. Hershel pushed himself up as he watched Tolan launch himself towards the dragon.

"Oh Ancients…" Hershel cursed, getting to his feet as the Dragon roared and tried to hit Tolan with another blast. The guard dodged and dove behind the dragon's head, trying to attack from an angle that the dragon wouldn't be able to turn and hit him at.

"Tolan_ stop!"_ Hershel tried, but Tolan was locked in the nimble dance of death with the now fuming elemental dragon. The Healer was shaking as he reached into his satchel and his hand closed around a handful of crystals.

The large reptile managed to turn quicker than Tolan was expecting, but this wasn't his first fight with a dragon. He slashed out and cut a shallow wound in the dragon's shoulder before ducking and dodging until he managed to make it on the other side. He was about to bury his sword into its side when Hershel reached him. The Healer threw the crystals up and yelled out a spell as the dragon writhed and immediately turned to blast the pair with lightning.

A net had formed between the crystals, and Tolan cried out when he couldn't get through it to dodge the oncoming attack. He tensed, his eyes closed tightly as he waited for the pain. There was a horrible crackling sound, but no agony. The guard opened his eyes to see the lightning dancing around the outside of the magic barrier. Hershel was tense as he held his hands up, his eyes narrowed to blazing slits in the effort to keep the barrier going against the lightening onslaught. Electricity danced and hissed along the net, traveling in jagged paths in an effort to get to them. Tolan backed away; he could feel the heat through Hershel's barrier.

The dragon finally pulled back, and it seemed furious that the two were still standing uncharred. Tolan couldn't help but grin at the dragon's expression, but it faded as he turned to see Hershel shaking next to him.

"Alright, Hersh…I think it's a good time for a transport…"

"…Can't…" Hershel managed through clenched teeth. Tolan swallowed, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword as he turned back to look at where the beast was powering up again.

"We can't just stand here…"

The blast hit and Hershel made an audible grunt as he closed his eyes to keep the barrier going. Tolan was full of nervous energy, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he fixed the dragon with an angry look.

"Then let the barrier down so I can _do _something!" Tolan yelled, but Hershel didn't answer. His arms were shaking harder and he was sweating a lot; the guard had a feeling that the young healer didn't do these kinds of spells very often.

"Hersh…"

Another blast of lightening and Hershel fell to his knees, moaning. The net was flickering, and little shocks were making their way into the net. Tolan winced as one struck home, and he shook his head. Hershel wasn't gonna last much longer, and he could feel the anger starting to build up inside. It was stupid that they were here, chasing riddles written by a dead guy. It was stupid that this dragon had attacked them…and annoying that he felt like it was his fault.

The lightning subsided again and Tolan could see that the Dragon seemed to be wearing itself out as well. Tolan exhaled and formed the plan. He glanced at where Hershel was trembling. The guard came to his decision and moved quickly.

Hershel's eyes flew open as Tolan shoved the Healer's arms down. The net fell apart, the crystals falling to the ground in puffs of dust.

"Tolan!"

The guard didn't stick around long enough for the reprimand. He ran towards the dragon, trying to come at an angle so that if the beast attacked again it wouldn't hit where Hershel was.

He yelled and the dragon sent another blast. Tolan was too far for his blade to do anything, and he had a millisecond of hopeless panic before some deep-rooted instinct took over. The aura blast ripped out of him and managed to cancel the lightening, though Tolan had to dive to the dust to avoid the mid-air explosion. Then he was up again, running at the dragon.

The beast had started to come closer, as if it thought Tolan had been in the explosion. It growled as the guard reappeared, and in a flash of fury Tolan leapt up onto it's back in an attempt to reach a good stabbing place where the dragon wouldn't be able to aim an attack. He cried out as he grabbed the sword with both hands, but before he was able to plummet it down into the dragon's scaly neck, the beast began twisting and writhing. Tolan had practice in staying upright on a bucking animal, but dragons were more powerful than Hoofers and he was forced to hold on with both hands in order to stay in place.

The wings of the dragon suddenly snapped open and Tolan cursed. A moment later he was clinging desperately to the dragon's back as it launched into the sky. It continued to twist and turn to dislodge him, and Tolan finally released the sword and let it fall down towards the earth so he could wrap his arms around the Dragon's neck in order to maintain his hold. The Dragon jerked around for a while and Tolan closed his eyes, cursing himself and the quest and the situation in general.

For a second the Dragon righted itself, and Tolan opened his eyes to try and form a plan. His stomach lurched as he realized how far up off the ground he was. If he fell now he would die…that's all there was to it. He swallowed hard, but then he squinted down at the ground. He could see a dark spot on the light sand; Hershel. But what was more interesting to the guard was the fact that Hershel seemed to be standing on a raised area. From the ground Tolan had been able to tell the area was uneven, but from this point of view he realized that the raised area formed a shape. It looked distinctly like a dragon's claw.

The dragon dove unexpectedly, and then spun. Tolan yelled, his eyes streaming as he forced them to stay open. He was soaked in sweat and the scales on the dragon were getting slippery. He found himself strangely grateful that the many rides on Cole's Guardian had never been like this….

A purple blast hit the beast and the Dragon roared in anger. Another blast and it was forced to stop spinning. The attacks distracted it from its dive and it wasn't able to pull up in time. It hit the ground hard and Tolan finally went tumbling off its back on the impact. His shoulder hit the ground first, and he went rolling until he stopped face down in the dirt. He didn't move for a moment, afraid something was broken. As the panic and adrenaline subsided, he remembered the dragon. He pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the pain in his shoulder but grudgingly grateful it wasn't pain in his back or neck.

The dragon seemed dazed and angry as it pushed itself up as well. It turned its murderous gaze on Tolan and the guard stiffened. However, suddenly there was a wave of aura that poured outward and Tolan turned to see Hershel's eyes blazing with power. The Dragon roared as the wave enveloped it, and it struggled to move its large limbs in the molasses-like wrapping. Tolan was tense, trying to decide what to do. He began to look around for his sword; with the dragon pinned, it wouldn't be hard to kill it…

Hershel yelled and more aura flowed from him, surrounding the Dragon as it roared. Tolan looked over and blinked in surprise. The Healer had aura winds whipping around him, his eyes and hands blazing as he glared at the dragon. He looked…powerful. Which wasn't really a word he associated with _Hershel._

"Leave us alone! If you have a problem with Oni in your land, bring it up with the Dragon Master."

Tolan watched as Hershel finally pulled his hands away, the aura around the dragon evaporating. The beast roared in fury as it managed to move again, shaking itself off. It glared at Hershel again, but the Healer merely glared back, his hands still glowing. Tolan wasn't sure that the Dragon would leave, but then the beast finally darted back up into the sky, roaring over and over again as it flew towards the land formations in the distance. Tolan blinked in surprise.

"It…left?"

"Going to get reinforcements."

The guard turned to where Hershel was. The healer no longer looked powerful…he looked utterly exhausted. He glared at Tolan.

"It knows that a group of dragons could kill us quite easily, so it's probably going to round up some friends so it won't have to take any more damage in the effort to kill us."

"Huh," Tolan mused, glancing at where the dragon had become a dot in the sky.

"What were you _thinking!? _Attacking the Dragon!?"

Tolan turned back and scoffed.

"It would have attacked us regardless of what I did. Dragons aren't exactly _social_ creatures…."

'You tried to kill it! Multiple times! Are you insane?! There's a union!"

"It tried to kill _us! _Am I the only one remembering the lightning attacks that nearly fried us to a crisp!?"

Hershel scoffed and turned away. Tolan's eyes narrowed.

"Look, it's _your fault_ we were out here so long anyways. And by the way…I found your stupid dragon claw."

Hershel glanced up at that, looking confused.

"What?"

Tolan spotted something in the dirt and headed over quickly to reclaim his borrowed sword. He used it to point out the raised area that they were standing on.

"From here this doesn't look like much…but from the sky it forms a dragon claw. If you come over here…"

The guard walked away, and Hershel couldn't help following.

"This area forms the tip of the claw….see?"

Hershel didn't say anything as he studied the area on the ground, and he finally scoffed.

"Dragon's eye view, huh Phos? That would have been nice to mention…"

"So I found the stupid landmark. Now what?" Tolan cut in, eager for this whole quest to be over. When he was younger, the thought of adventure and fighting excited him. But now, he found that all he wanted in that moment was a nice hot dinner and some time to relax with Pip and Syn. Hershel knelt to trace the outline of the claw tip.

"We have to walk in a straight line in the direction that the tip is pointing. If we do that, we should reach a cave entrance by nightfall…"

"Let's make it sooner than that. That dumb elemental beast is gonna be back with its friends by then."

Hershel glanced up at him and frowned.

"Right. We start now."

Tolan glanced over at the blackened dirt, evidence of misfired strikes of lightning.

"Don't you need those crystal things back?"

"Already gathered them up," Hershel said, his tone serious as he stood and adjusted his satchel. "But we really should head out; I don't know about you, but I don't have enough energy to face an irritated hoofer right now…let alone a pack of dragons."

For some reason, Tolan couldn't help but smirk at that. He gestured for the healer to lead the way, and then the pair headed off at a hurried pace.


	22. Echos of Death: Chapter 22

64

"Ams!"

Amber turned as Theo burst into the cafeteria. She was shocked; this was the first time Theo had come into the cafeteria since waking up. It was the first time he had come _anywhere_ with people other than his family, she realized suddenly. She stood as he approached, his expression tight.

"Theo…"

"You have to do it, Ams…I can't do this anymore."

Her heart started pounding she could feel the curiosity coming off of those sitting at nearby tables.

"Theo, let's go somewhere else," she tried, but her brother had already sat down at the table, cradling his head in his hands.

"I made her cry again. I didn't mean to…but it keeps happening. It's because I sound crazy…I sound _crazy, _Amber! I don't know what to do about it…"

Amber's eyes glanced around the room as more people turned to stare. She figured they had all heard rumors about Theo, and she couldn't really blame them for being curious. But she also felt color rise up her neck at their expressions. Her brother had been through so much…how dare they judge him!

"Theo…seriously. Let's get out of here."

Amber was still standing, and she pulled at his arm. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Dead people aren't supposed to talk. They're supposed to _stay dead._ Maybe I should have just stayed dead…"

Amber yanked him to his feet with surprising strength and he finally turned to look at her, his eyes focusing.

"Don't say that Theo. Don't you _ever say that!"_ Amber snapped, no longer caring about the people watching. "You're going to be ok, I _promise_!"

"How can you promise that?!"

She fixed him with a serious look, forcing him to keep eye contact.

"Trust me, ok? Now, do you want something to eat?"

Theo's expression became confused.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're in the cafeteria, Tay. I was wondering if you wanted to eat anything while you were here."

He glanced around, and she watched the blood drain from his face. Amber realized that her brother had been unaware of the other people in the room until that moment, and she could feel the fear coming off him even in the fog. It made her sick. She would understand if he was embarrassed…but afraid? Why was he afraid?

"Amber…"

"C'mon, Tay."

She took his arm again, guiding him gently out of the cafeteria. She could feel people watching them and heard their whispers as the door closed behind them. Amber glanced at her brother, but his expression had gone lax again, and he let her guide him through the hallways with dumb obedience. She hesitated a moment, trying to decide where to put him. She finally took him to his room.

"Stay here, ok Theo? I'll be back soon and we can get you fixed."

Amber made sure her tone was confident and assured, even though her heart had started to pound. She had already decided that she would do it, but how could she make promises when she still wasn't sure _how _she would be able to do it? But when her brother finally glanced at her with hope, she knew she couldn't take it back.

"I'm sorry, Ams."

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do _anything wrong._ You're fine, Theo…you're totally fine."

He ran a hand through his hair as he sank into the chair by his desk, and she gave him a quick smile.

"See you in a little bit."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to do something really fast, ok? But then I'll come right back."

Theo blinked slowly before nodding. A moment later he didn't even seem to realize she was still in the room as he began staring into the distance, his hands fiddling with the sash around his waist. His emotions disappeared behind the cloud in his mind and Amber bit her lip before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Amber burst into Keyda's office, and Keyda and Cole both looked up in surprise.

"Amber, what…"

"Stop crying…or at least stop crying in front of him."

Both her parents looked taken aback, but Amber rushed onward.

"I know you're scared…I'm scared too. But he's the _most_ scared and he doesn't know why he's the way he is and when he sees you break down it just makes him more afraid…"

By now Keyda looked both sick and angry and Cole had stood up.

"What are you talking about, Amber?"

The young Xinta was fixing her mother with a look.

"You cried in front of him today and he panicked. He thinks you hate him…"

"Of _course_ I don't hate him!" Keyda snapped, her eyes flashing. "Amber…you don't know what you're…"

"I do know. I know why you cry and talk and worry…and I'm telling you to stop worrying so much. Theo's gonna be ok."

"Course he is, Ams," Cole cut in, fixing her with a firm look as he put an arm around Keyda. "And I get that all of this has been hard on you…on all of us. But that is no reason for you to be talking to your mother that way…"

Amber could feel their defensiveness mix in with their stress and sighed, finally glancing down at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Her parents relaxed and Keyda sighed as she came over to stand next to her daughter.

"I didn't mean to cry, Amber. I know that Theo is scared. I just…seeing him like this…"

She trailed off and Amber suspected that she was on the brink of breaking down again. Amber's gaze jumped between her father and mother and she finally cleared her throat.

"You guys need a break."

They looked surprised and she continued.

"You've both been going nonstop since we got back from the Island. Worrying about Theo, getting everything figured out for the weeks you were missing. Between meetings, village visits, and taking care of Theo, you've worn yourselves out. Take the day off."

Cole chuckled softly.

"Amber…we can't just…"

"You need a break!" Amber argued, her eyes flashing. "Please! You're stressed…I can _feel_ how stressed you both are. If you keep going on like this you're going to have some kind of breakdown and then what will Theo and I do?!"

She was getting agitated, and Keyda frowned.

"We aren't going to have a breakdown," she assured softly. "We've been doing this a long time, Amber. We know what we're doing…"

"_Please!_ Just take the rest of the day to go do something relaxing. I can stay with Theo! But I just…I just can't worry about you and him. Please take a break so I don't have to worry about you anymore!"

Keyda was opening her mouth to argue further, but Cole had come over and he put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Maybe it would be a good idea, Keyda."

She whirled on him, incredulous, and he leaned in to murmur something in her ear. Amber couldn't really hear what was being said, but she watched as her mother glance back over at her and then sighed.

"But Theo may need us…" Keyda responded softly, and Amber jumped in again.

"I'll stay with Theo the whole time. He'll be ok. He'll feel better knowing that you guys are feeling better too."

Keyda still didn't look convinced, but she finally sighed and nodded. Cole kissed her forehead and Amber relaxed as she gave them both a hug. They returned it, and Cole ruffled her hair.

"Stay in the fortress, Amber. We'll be back after dinner."

"Where are you going to go?" she asked, and he glanced at Keyda with a tired smile.

"We'll find somewhere," he promised. "Make sure Theo eats something, ok?"

She nodded and left the office, confident that her parents would keep their word and go take a break. They really did need it; the dark circles under their eyes were proof enough of their weariness. But that wasn't the only reason she insisted.

Amber headed back to Theo's room with a twisting feeling that she couldn't quite place. She still had no idea how she was going to erase her brother's memories…but now she had the whole afternoon to figure it out.

* * *

Hershel ducked into the narrow opening, his mouth dry with anticipation. He barely noticed Tolan's grunts as the tall guard forced his way through the small opening.

"You sure this is right? Dragons could have never made it through this opening…"

"It's been centuries since Dragons came here, I think," Hershel murmured, lighting aura around his hand. He was still worn out from the fight with the dragon and the sprint to the caves before it could return, but he was desperate for any sign that they were on the right track.

"But I thought there was some kind of dragon treasure?" Tolan prompted, and Hershel finally turned to give the guard a withering look.

"Yes, there's treasure _somewhere_. These caves go all over, remember? It could be miles away"

"So we aren't even going to _try_ and find it?" Tolan asked, sounding disappointed. Hershel shook his head.

"We just came for the flowers, Tolan. How many times do I have to…"

The Healer trailed off as he finally caught sight of an etching into the wall. It was small, but he felt a small spike of adrenaline as he could make it out. It was a small poppy…the same flower that had been carved into the small chest Phos had left for him.

"This is the right way," Hershel murmured relief flooding through him. He didn't realize that Tolan had come up right next to him until the guard spoke.

"Cute drawing…your old master do that?" he asked dryly, and Hershel jumped.

"I have no idea. But he mentioned it in the instructions."

"Then let's get on with it."

Hershel rolled his eyes at Tolan's impatience and headed down the hall. Suddenly, the hallways echoed with Dragon roars and both men turned towards the entrance. Tolan had whipped his sword back out, and Hershel waited tensely for a few minutes. But there didn't seem to be any reptiles trying to force their way into the small opening and they both relaxed.

"Good thing you're transporting us back," Tolan finally muttered. He stood down, but he didn't sheath his sword. "I wouldn't be surprised if that dragon and its friends are waiting for us to come out."

Hershel didn't answer as he headed down the corridor, if it could even be called that. If it used to be a tunnel or a path, it had fallen to ruin centuries ago. Rocks and piles of dust obscured the floor, with large boulders seeming to hover in mid-air because they were wedged between the narrow walls. Cracks ran along the walls and the floor, and the men didn't speak as they crawled under and over obstacles. Hershel couldn't help muse that it was a good thing they both had lean builds; there was no way they would have been able to maneuver this obstacle course otherwise.

His mind was wandering when he was suddenly aware of a flash of color in the watery light emanating from his hand. The Healer's heart pounded as he approached the small flower and knelt down. It was a blood-red poppy, seemingly sprung out of solid rock.

"That's it? The flower we've been looking for?"

Tolan looked and sounded unimpressed, and Herhsel ignored him as he stood and left the flower behind. Tolan scoffed.

"You're just gonna leave it? We came all this way for that flower, and you aren't even gonna take it?"

The Healer didn't answer and Tolan rolled his eyes as he followed Hershel around another sharp turn. More little poppies were scattered in the hall, and the guard tried not to step on them.

"There's more over here! Are you even seeing these? Are these _not _the flowers you're looking for?"

Hershel reached the end of the tunnel, and could see a glimpse of red through a hole between the interlocking boulders. It looked like some kind of landslide had occurred years ago, blocking the entrance, but he knew he could force his way through that small opening.

"Are you ignoring me, or are the flowers getting to you?" Tolan asked dryly. "Because…"

He trailed off as he watched the Healer force his way through a small hole in the rock and shook his head. Where was he going?

"_Hershel!"_

He followed suit, no longer caring that he was trampling flowers in the process. It was a tight fit, and Tolan wondered how that scrawny old Healer even forced his way in here without dislocating a hip. He looked up to snap at Hershel again, but then he got a better look at where they had entered.

It was a cavern, made of the same rock as everything else they had traveled through. But besides the occasional stalagmite shooting up, the floor was completely carpeted in hundreds of bloodred flowers. Tolans words died in his throat as he looked around. He had never seen this many flowers in his entire life.

Hershel was looking around the room in a similar stunned silence. Tolan finally broke it, scratching his head.

"How do they grow? The ground is stone, not dirt…and there's no sunshine that gets in here."

"These aren't normal flowers, Tolan."

Hershel's voice was hushed…almost reverent. He slowly knelt down and breathed deeply. Tolan watched as the Healer carefully pulled a jar out of his satchel. Hershel selected a flower from the hoard of red poppies, gripping the long stem tenderly. He hesitated a moment before breaking the stem.

Tolan let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. For some reason, he was waiting for the cavern to cave-in or the flowers to start exploding. But nothing happened; the stem broke and Hershel looked at the flower a moment before carefully dropping it into the open jar. Then he got to work.

Tolan watched Hershel pick flowers for a minute before he became bored. He figured he could help the Healer out, but instead he moved to explore the cavern. It was large…very large. He noticed something on the walls and moved closer.

The walls were worn and covered in lichen, but as Tolan scanned them, he could make out jagged lines. As he studied further on he could make out more scratches; the cavern walls were covered in them. He put a hand on the wall, frowning.

"What do you think made these? A dragon?"

Hershel glanced over.

"It would make sense; these tunnels were all part of the underground dragon society, as far as I know."

"But why would they scratch up the walls? Was this some kind of claw sharpening room? Or a prison?"

Hershel shrugged, pulling another jar from his satchel.

"Here, fill this up."

Tolan turned away from the scratch marks and sighed.

"Don't you have enough already?"

Hershel gave him an irritated look and Tolan made his way over and took the jar. They fell into silence as they worked, and eventually the jars were stuffed full of poppies.

"Alright," Hershel finally said, closing his jar and slipping it into his satchel. He turned to Tolan. "You finished?"

The guard handed him the jar and Hershel added it to the bag. Then he stood, looking around the cavern.

"Something special happened here," the Healer finally decided. Tolan stood and frowned as he dusted himself off.

"What?"

"I'm not sure…but I can feel it. Something happened here and that's why the flowers are able to grow."

Tolan just shrugged.

"If you say so. Let's get out of here already and get home; I'm starving."

Hershel didn't answer, his expression distant. Tolan put a hand on the Healer's shoulder.

"Earth to Hershel…you got your flowers. It's time to _leave. _I'm starving."

"It's just…"

Hershel trailed off and sighed.

"What if I can't transport back here? Or what if the flowers don't even work?"

Tolan rolled his eyes.

"They'll work. They're special, magical flowers, remember?" he pointed out dryly. "As for getting back…you've been here. Isn't that all it takes?"

"I…guess."

Tolan was hungry and worn out, and the flowery perfume was getting to him. But he forced down his frustration as he gave Hershel's shoulder a shake.

"Hey, worse comes to worse, you've made the journey once, so you could do it again."

Hershel finally tore his eyes away from the strange field of poppies, turning to the guard next to him.

"Yeah."

He sighed and then looked down at his hand glowing with aura.

"I should have enough energy for a transport," he finally decided, and Tolan sagged in relief at the thought of actually going home. The Healer continued and Tolan blinked in surprise.

"Thanks, Tolan. I know you didn't want to come with…and you're an absolute pest at times. But…I guess I'm glad you were here."

The guard wasn't sure what to do, so he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well…I hope you remember the way, because I won't be coming again. You'll have to get some other idiot to wring feelings out of or force onto the back of dragons to find clues…"

"Riding the dragon was completely _your_ idea!" Hershel argued. "I would have preferred to avoid contact altogether!"

"But then we would have never found the dragon claw," Tolan countered smoothly, shifting the weight of his own bag on his shoulder. "Now, as much as I obviously love touchy-feely conversations, if you don't transport you right now, I'm going to have to eat you."

Hershel sighed and shook his head, as if he found Tolan hopeless.

"Fine. Hold on."

Aura began to swirl around them, and Hershel grabbed Tolan's arm. The two men glanced around the strange cavern one last time as the building winds caused the poppies' heads to bob. Then there was a flash, and the tomb was left in silent darkness once more.

65

"We should go back."

Cole pulled Dragon to a stop next to Keyda's Hoofer and looked over at his wife. The Ruler was looking back in the direction of the fortress and Cole sighed.

"I know you're worried…"

"We can't just leave Theo, Cole. You've seen how he is…"

"I know. But until Hershel gets back, we can't do much to help him, Keyds."

"But…"

"What can we do? Watch him and talk to him and get upset when he isn't the same? It's killing me too, seeing him like he is. But besides helicoptering over him, we can't do anything."

"Helicoptering? What does that even _mean?"_

Keyda's tone was bitter and Cole gave her a sad half-smile.

"I can't help but think that Amber's got a point, Keyda. She certainly didn't need to make it the way she did…but I think we're stressing them both out by hovering over them."

"I need him to know we aren't giving up. How will he know that if we leave him? What if he feels abandoned?!"

Cole reached over to grab Keyda's hand, his expression becoming pained.

"He's not going to think that. We're just taking an afternoon off and letting Amber and Theo spend some time together. I think it will be good for both of them…especially with how Amber is."

Keyda blinked and finally looked over at him.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Amber?"

Her voice was panicked and Cole shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Keyds. But after everything that happened, I think she's stressing out. Theo's struggling, and we're obviously upset about it, not to mention everything she went through on the Island. And on top of all of that, she's scared she won't even be able to go back to dancing once this is all figured out…"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't she be able to go back?"

Cole glanced away and sighed.

"I don't know. When I talked to her about it, she seemed convinced Marty wouldn't take her back. I'm going to talk with my Dad…I think he'll be able to talk with them and…"

"Why your Dad?"

Cole looked over at Keyda's suddenly intense look.

"Why don't _you_ talk to them, Cole?"

"Me?"

Cole looked skeptical and Keyda huffed.

"Or I will. But she's our daughter. Lou did a lot to get her in…but I think that it would mean a lot to both those Openwhiners and Amber if _you_ did the talking now."

Cole swallowed.

"I dunno, Keyda. They….pretty much hate me."

"They don't _hate_ you…"

"Well, they certainly aren't my biggest fans. I think it would be better to let my Pop handle it."

Keyda studied him for a few minutes and finally shook her head.

"I hate the way they talk to you, Cole. And how they talk _about_ you. You need to show them that you aren't afraid..."

"I'm _not_ afraid! I've taken on a lot worse than some stuffy dancers over the last few decades!"

"Exactly."

It was Keyda's turn to squeeze her husband's hand, and she gave him a small smile.

"That's why I can't figure out why you won't just take them on, face to face. She's your daughter, Cole…you have to show her that you're willing to fight for her dream _with_ her."

Cole didn't say anything, but he seemed to be lost in thought.

"They'd listen to my Pop," he finally said softly, and Keyda shook her head.

"Because he knows how to get them to listen. You aren't such a bad negotiator, Idiot. I've seen you talk down dragons and Oni alike, often in heated situations. Compared to that, those old dancers should be a piece of cake."

"Oh no," Cole argued, turning to raise his eyebrows. "Don't defile the name of _cake_ by comparing it to the Openheimers…"

She laughed, happy that he seemed relaxed enough to joke around. He smiled as well and finally sighed.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Keyda squeezed his hand again, but in the next moment, she was glancing back at the fortress.

"Hey."

She looked back at Cole and he shook his head.

"If nothing else, I think Amber needs some space to clear her head. Theo'll be fine…they both will. In the meantime, we really haven't had any time to relax since we've been back."

"I'm not going to be able to relax, Cole."

His smile faded and they had to release hands as their hoofers started moving again. Cole sighed.

"I know. So maybe at this point, we just try."

* * *

Amber was shaking by the time she got back to Theo's room. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Theo was still sitting at his desk with a distant expression, which worried her as much as it relieved her that he hadn't wandered off.

"Tay…I'm back."

He didn't respond and she bit her lip as she came over.

"Theo?"

Amber touched his shoulder and he shivered suddenly, blinking.

"They told me not to go back. They said it's never the same…but I…I wanted to. I just wanted to see you all again…"

"It's going to be ok, Theo. Remember? We're going to get rid of those memories and you'll be back to normal."

His expression flickered with pain.

"Maybe they didn't want me to forget…maybe that's why they told me not to come back."

Amber closed her eyes, feeling panicked. They had the time and chance to do it…but now that the time had come, she wasn't sure how to start. She pushed down the panic in her system as she tried to remember how it had been with Evynn. She had wanted to reach her…she had wanted so badly to understand how she could do something so evil to her and her brother. She wanted to connect to the Alchemist in a personal way that Evynn couldn't ignore. But Amber had been so angry when she had done it, and full of power. How could she do that here? She wasn't angry at Theo…she couldn't be angry at him. Especially not when he was like this.

Amber finally opened her eyes. She studied Theo for a few moments and then gently took his face in her hands, turning him to look at her.

"I need your help, Tay. I need to make the empathetic connection…I have to get into your mind."

Amber's heart was pounding as she spoke. It sounded so freaky…so cruel. But it wasn't; she just wanted to help him. She needed her big brother back…the real Theodynn. Theo met her eye, and his expression cleared with understanding. She watched as he swallowed.

"I…how?"

"I don't know," Amber admitted. "But I'm going to try right now…and I need you to help me as much as you can. Just don't…don't fight it."

Theodynn looked away, and Amber could feel his fear now. He was trying to hide it, but she knew. It made her eyes fill with tears and she let out a shuddery breath.

"I'm just going to erase the memories about the departed realm. It's…you won't be better until I do."

He nodded slightly, but then his eyes met hers once again and she could see her brother in the look.

"Just those, Ams. You won't touch anything else?"

"I promise. Just those memories," she assured. His eyes flicked across her face and Amber wished there was more she could do or say. But then she could feel his determination as he nodded.

"I trust you," he finally murmured, and then he closed his eyes. She almost started crying right then, but she forced her emotions down as she shut her eyes again. She placed her hands on either side of Theo's head, just as she had seen Evynn do. Then she dug at his emotions….tried to get under the layers of fog and uncertainty to reach the real him. To get into his mind…

Theo gasped as the icy tendrils entered his mind, and Amber was suddenly met with resistance. She hesitated before pushing forward, pushing through his mind's defense.

"It's ok, Tay…it's going to be ok. I promise."

Theo's fear licked at her, but then she felt him shudder with resolve. Slowly, the resistance faded as he let her into his mind. She felt her aura invade deeper into him. Amber still wasn't angry, but the feelings of love and desperation were building as she thought of what was at stake. She needed her brother to be ok. It was her fault he was like this….she had to fix him. She had to understand…to reach him. _She had to._

Her own mind was flickering now, and she gasped as she realized. She was in his mind now; it wasn't exactly an empathetic connection. She wasn't viewing Theo's memories like she had viewed Evynns. Instead, it was like she had access to him…all of him. His emotions, his thoughts, his memories. The realization both awed and terrified her. _No one_ should have this much control within another person…and the thought of what Evynn had actually been capable of made Amber want to throw up. Memory erasing was only a fraction of what could be accomplished within someone's mind…and she had a horrible feeling that the Alchemist had gone further than that on many of her past victims.

Amber forced her thoughts back to herself; she was drifting aimlessly through Theo's memories. Flickers of faces and feelings jumped out at her. A rush of love and excitement at the sight of a tiny yellow-skinned bundle in a hospital room. Nervous butterflies as a girl with red hair and a quick smirk waved. She felt herself entranced as she saw snippets of Theo's life waft around her, but then she snapped out of it. She was here for a reason…and every moment she was in here was a moment that Theo had to be afraid.

She thought about what she was looking for. How could she find the memory she wanted? She tried to picture the departed realm, but nothing happened. She had no connection to the departed realm…no relating point. She felt despair sinking in, but forced it away. She needed to find a thread strong enough to really connect her to the memories…a thread that could be turned into an empathetic connection. She stilled her mind, and focused on the last moment she had with Theo before he had passed.

Color rushed around her, and suddenly she was there, _in_ his mind. Just like she had been with Evynn. The scene filled in around her; the room with the beckoning stone, a teenage boy entangled with aura bindings kneeling on the floor. A girl with yellow skin and a mouth curled up in cruel amusement was standing above him, her hands on his head.

"Shhhh….it will be over soon. And then you will be your happy self again, little Tay-O. I promise," the girl was saying, and Amber felt like she was going to vomit. It was her…she was watching herself hurt her brother. Tears were streaming down Theo's face as he sobbed and writhed, and Amber wanted nothing more than to rush in and stop herself. Well…Evynn.

It was a memory….it was just a memory. She had to remember that. But it still made her cry to hear Theo's broken words.

"_I'm sorry, Amber…I'm so sorry."_

The girl chuckled for a moment, her hands becoming brighter. But then suddenly the Xinta's expression went lax as a blast exploded out of her. Theo screamed as the attack ripped into his mind, and Amber felt like she had been hit in the stomach. She hadn't realized when she had broken Evynn's hold that it would have hurt Theo. She watched in horror as her body was thrown one way and Theo's was thrown another. The memory faded, and Amber would have panicked except that the next memory flickered into being. Theo was pushing himself up, grimacing, and he caught sight of where she was lying. He scrambled over to her, lifting her into his lap as he shook.

Amber watched as he apologized to her and called Lunise. The ghostly girl flickered into being, and Amber listened to their conversation with horror. Lunise telling Theo that he could give her energy…Theo agreeing to do so.

"No, Theo!" she couldn't help but yell, coming into the scene more fully. But she wasn't really there…and he couldn't hear her.

_Be warned…you do not have much to give. If you give too much of yourself…_ Lunise was saying, and Theo just looked down at Amber with determination.

"I will give what I have to until she wakes up."

Amber's eyes stung with tears as she watched her brother start the aura transfer.

"You've got to win, Amber. You've got to."

Lunise faded away and Amber watched in horror as her brother transferred his energy. At first he seemed tired, but then his skin began to grey, his body slumping more and more. Soon he seemed barely conscious at all.

"Tay, stop…you shouldn't have given so much…" Amber whispered. She watched as he grabbed her horn with one hand, grimacing as he seemed to be forcing the last dregs of his power into her limp form.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…"

Theo's voice was soft, almost inaudible. But whatever it was he was going to say was lost as his eyes finally rolled back and he slumped. The scene faded and Amber stifled a sob.

Fog rolled in…and Amber glanced around. She realized she had been watching these memories in order…which meant the next ones should be the ones she was waiting for. Her heart pounded at the realization. Would she actually see the departed realm? The thought was thrilling for a moment, but then panic shot through her. If it was enough to drive Theo mad, wouldn't it drive her mad to witness the memories?

But there was nothing but fog around her, and she bit her lip. She was here to destroy these memories…but how could she do that? She looked around and pictured this strange memory world like a giant tapestry, like the ones that hung in the corridors of her fortress or Marty Openheimer's school. She thought of the spell around Banishment…the way it was made of threads. She just needed to find the thread to this memory…

There were feelings now…voices. Bells. Her heart pounded as she searched the memory. She envisioned a thread and began pulling at it, unraveling the memories that came next. There was a sound like a song, but it wasn't made of voices. It was as if the air itself could suddenly be felt…heard…

She closed her eyes, willing herself to pull at the memory thread faster and faster. The memory began to decompose around her, the bells suddenly sounding out of tune, the voices fading in and out. Suddenly she was aware of Theo's voice.

_No!_

He sounded like himself…but not like himself. It was like hearing her own voice over the phone or in a recording compared to what it sounded like in her head. Right…but not the same.

_I can't be here….please….._

Theo must have been so scared, Amber realized. Her eyes were still shut as she pulled the memory apart, faster and faster.

_Grandma Bev? _

It was the last thing she heard before the memory finally collapsed completely. She hesitated only a moment before she imagined the unraveled memory burning away to nothingness. Power surged through her, powered by desperation, guilt, and fear. She could feel the essence of the memory becoming obliterated by her power. Soon the memory was gone, but the power continued to devour hungrily, pushing forward into Theo's further memories. Amber shook with fear and adrenaline, but she allowed her power to continue, to wipe away any trace of the Departed Realm. There would be nothing left to torment her brother…she would make sure of it.

Suddenly, she realized that if she wasn't careful, she would erase Theo's memories from the time he woke up to the current time. Horror filled her and her eyes flew open to see that the scene had indeed changed. Theo and Amber were in bed, talking…but the power was obliterating it…

Amber pulled back, and for a moment the aura resisted. She screamed out, and it finally obeyed, leaving the memory intact. Amber stood in the middle of the memory as it played, shaking hard. She had almost broken her promise…she had almost gone too far…

Then a thought hit. It struck her as she watched Theo's face become distant. Did she really want him to remember all of this? The fogginess, the uncertainty, the pain? He wouldn't remember the departed realm, but he would remember talking about it and how crazy he sounded. Did she really want to leave him saddled with that?

Amber's heart began to pound as she realized the possibilities. The aura and power filled her, prompting her to see what she was capable of…urging her to continue. She had destroyed the memories from the departed realm, but those weren't the only ones plaguing her brother. She thought of the nightmares Theo had endured over the years that had stemmed from his time with the Alchemist. She thought of that horrible memory she had witnessed at the Island…when Evynn had hurt their father. Then she thought of the Island in general; everything that had happened there was horrible. Theo would feel guilty for all that had happened…it would hang over him.

She had the power to make it so that he wasn't haunted anymore. She could take away the bad memories…all of them. She could destroy Theo's tormentors…the memories that tormented him. Her heart swelled at the thought. He could be happy again….happy forever. Anything that had ever hurt him…any memory that dared to haunt him…she could destroy it. She could leave him with only the positive things.

Theo didn't deserve to suffer…he never had. He was the greatest person Amber knew, and she was suddenly filled with the determination to make it so he would never suffer again. From now on, Theo would only be happy. He would only be allowed to be happy.

The memory around her flickered, spurred on by her thought process. Suddenly she was in the scene from the Island once again…the one with her and Theo and her father with Evynn in banishment. She saw Theo's tear-streaked face and raised her arms, ready to tear this memory down, to stop it from tormenting her brother ever again. And after that, she would destroy any trace of Evynn from Theo's memories…and anyone else who had dared hurt him. She suddenly remembered when she had found Theo crying in the garden at the floating temple at Ninjago, his heart broken. She could erase that memory as well….she could erase Ashley from his mind. Power was whipping around Amber, flooding through her…more power than she realized she was capable of. And it wanted her to do this…to fulfill her potential and protect her brother in a way that he just couldn't protect himself…

_Amber…_

It was Theo, and his voice caused her to hesitate, the aura to slow around her.

_Please…you promised._

He was talking to her in the real world…and when she answered she was speaking to him in the real world as well, though her consciousness was still reliving that memory from Banishment ten years ago.

"Tay, I could take it all away…"

_No, Amber, leave them._

Her eyes filled with tears at the fear in his voice.

"It isn't _fair Theo!_ You've never hurt anyone…not once. You deserve to be happy…you deserve to be happy always. Please…I just want to take away the bad things…the bad emotions. Just let me…"

_It won't leave me happy, Amber….it'll leave me numb._

Her heart pounded, the power and aura inside her wanted to be released. It begged her to let it devour these memories. To leave Theo better than he had ever been, to make him _new_…

She gasped and her eyes flew open. She was back in herself…back in Theo's bedroom. Her hands were still glowing on the sides of her brother's head, and she pulled back away from him as if burned. Theo's face was lax; as she pulled away, he pitched forward in his chair. Amber managed to catch him and lean him back in the chair with shaking hands. Amber felt exhausted herself, and when she realized what she had almost done she burst into tears. That wasn't what she had wanted….it wasn't what she had gone in to do. Part of her stubbornly refused to give up on the idea that Theo would be happier without those horrible memories, but a deeper part of her soul understood what she had almost done. He wouldn't have been Theo, without them. Her father hadn't been the same without his memories….and Theo wouldn't have been the same without his.

She had sunk to the ground, hugging herself as she curled in a ball and cried. Guilt ate away at her, even though she hadn't actually erased anything but the memories she had gone in to erase. But she had almost gone so much farther…and Theo knew it. He would never trust her again…he would _hate her! _She was just like Evynn…she had become just like the Alchemist.

"Ams?"

Theo was stirring, and he blinked awake in his chair. She didn't answer as she continued to sob on the ground, waiting for the feelings of fear and betrayal to come off of him as he remembered what she had done. But instead, she felt his strong arms pick her up off of the ground, and the only feeling she could feel was concern.

"Amber…are you ok? Did it hurt you to do that?"

She shook her head adamantly, but every time she tried to explain she sobbed harder. Theo didn't seem to know what to say, and after a few minutes he stood and helped her over to his bed. Once they were both sitting, he pulled her into an embrace and she hugged him fiercely. She waited for him to remember. She waited for the hatred and horror to leak into his emotions, but they never did as he gently rocked her.

"Shhhh….Amber….please. It's ok…it's ok."

"I'm…sorry….Tay….I almost…."

She felt the jolt of emotion come from him then; it felt like fear.

"I know. But you didn't, Amber. You didn't."

"I could have!" she wailed. "I'm as bad as the Alchemist…Tay, I'm so sorry…"

"No."

He hugged her tighter, and she realized that he was crying as well.

"You aren't like her, Amber. You aren't. You did what you had to…and then you stopped. She didn't stop; she never stopped."

Amber felt a little relief at that, though she continued to cry for a while longer. It wasn't until she was drifting off to sleep in Theo's arms that she realized that her brother sounded like himself…and for the first time since he woke up, she no longer sensed the fog in his mind. She drew one last shuddery breath of relief, and finally fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

66

Hershel fingered the flowers from where they were hanging, his expression pensive.

"I don't think they're any drier than the last time you checked."

He turned to see Syn smiling at him and he sighed.

"I know. I just…I wish there was some way to dry them out faster."

She came over and touched another poppy.

"You know what Phos always said about rushing things. You got to let them take their course."

Hershel sighed and then nodded, and Syn's smile faded as she changed the topic.

"I'm glad you're back, Hershel. They…they need you at the fortress."

The Healer frowned as he turned to face her fully.

"Fever outbreaks?"

"No. Well, yes…but I've been managing with those. It's actually Theo."

"What about him? Did he not ever wake up?"

Syn shifted her weight, glancing down.

"He did. But he's….it's so hard to explain. Physically he's alright, but it's like his mind is scrambled or something. He's always talking nonsense, and he won't look anybody in the eye…"

Hershel was immediately concerned, exhaling slowly.

"Sounds like whatever happened on the Island had a mental impact."

"He _died_ on the Island!" Syn blurted out, finally looking up at him. "Remember, I told you about how Phos and everyone managed to revive him? Well…I don't think he was just on the _brink_ of death. I think…I think he really died and came back. Everything he talks about is about the departed realm or the Alchemist and I just don't know how to help him!"

Hershel sank into his armchair, and finally shook his head.

"Syn…you know as much as I do. If you didn't know how to fix him, how could I?"

"You have powers," she pointed out softly. "And I wondered….maybe there's some way for you to get into his mind? Fix him?"

Hershel shuddered hard and gave her a hurt look.

"I'm not the Alchemist, Syn…I don't _go_ into people's minds."

"But if you don't do something, I'm afraid it's just going to get worse!" Syn cut in, her eyes filling with tears. "It's Theo, Hersh. We were there when he was born…we watched him grow up. He's been your student for almost a decade…"

"I know!"

Hershel pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm not saying I don't want to help him, Syn…I'm saying I don't know _how._ The only hope I can think of is if I really will be able to talk to Phos once I can finally make the tea. He may know what to do. In the meantime…I'll go see him tomorrow. See how bad it is."

Syn seemed to relax at that.

"Ok. I'm sorry…I just…seeing him like that was heartbreaking. Poor Keyda's at the end of her rope once again; that poor woman can never catch a break."

Hershel nodded distractedly as he pulled out the scroll from the small chest once again, his eyes flicking over the instructions.

"Tolan's headed to the fortress now, you know," Syn continued softly. "He's been pretending he isn't that worried about him, but I know he cares more about Theodynn than he admits. I'm just hoping seeing him like that doesn't make him react. Maybe I shouldn't have let him go."

Hershel looked up at that, and Syn swallowed.

"Did he make any progress? With…with controlling the power?"

"He still has a way to go," Hershel admitted. "But he's better than he was."

Syn nodded, and Hershel scratched his chin.

"Cole and Keyda will be able to handle him if he does react; they've had plenty of experience, what with raising Amber. But maybe he shouldn't take up his bodyguard position again just yet."

"Not sure he needs to…Theo will hardly leave his room. Keyda says he won't even eat half the time," Syn said, and Hershel sighed.

"Poor kid. Just when he was finally getting a grasp on his future."

Syn fell silent as she went over to prepare something for dinner.

"Did Tolan react a lot on your trip? He…he wouldn't really tell me much about it."

"A few times," Hershel admitted. He suddenly remembered what it was that had triggered the first reaction, and he felt something twist inside. Hershel wondered if it would be better to not say anything, but he knew deep down that Syn would want to know.

"I…I have to tell you something."

Syn glanced over at him as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"It's about our mother."

* * *

Keyda pushed her way into the room with Cole close behind.

"Is he in there?" he asked, and the Ruler sagged with relief when she saw her two children fast asleep on Theo's bed.

"They both are," she answered, but Cole had already come in and seen for himself.

"Must have conked out…it's not even that late," he mused. He and his wife came over to the bed, trying to decide whether or not to wake their children or let them sleep. Cole was moving to take Amber to her own room when Theo stirred. He and Keyda froze, and a few moments later Theo blinked awake.

"Dad?"

"Sorry to wake you, buddy," Cole said with a soft smile. "I was just going to move Amber…."

"It's ok, Dad," Theo assured, pushing himself up as he rubbed at his eyes. "We didn't mean to fall asleep."

There was something about the way he was talking that caused both Cole and Keyda to pause. Theo didn't seem to notice their surprise as he stretched and looked over at his mom.

"Did you guys have a good afternoon?" he asked, and Keyda swallowed as she realized that he was meeting her eye steadily, with no fidgeting. Theo frowned.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"Fine," she finally managed. She and Cole made surprised eye contact and then she looked back at her son. "How…are you?"

"Um, you know, I'm pretty hungry," Theo admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his hair with a small smile. "I don't think we ate anything for dinner. Heck…I'm not sure I've eaten anything today."

"I'll go get you something," Cole said quickly, and Theo glanced over.

"Is there even any food left? Geez….I don't even know what time it is…"

"It's not too late," his father assured, giving him one last relieved smile before heading to the door.

"Dad?"

Cole glanced back and Theo looked down at where Amber was still sleeping.

"Amber didn't eat either. Maybe get two plates."

The ninja nodded and then left quickly, heading towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Keyda had approached the bed. Theo looked over at her and his expression fell when he saw that her eyes were filled with tears again.

"Mom…are you alright?" he asked softly. "Is it me? Did I…"

She hugged him fiercely, and Theo trailed off as he hugged her back.

"You're ok," she finally managed. Theo thought back to the memories of the past few days and his own throat constricted.

"I am now, Mom. I'm feeling better…so much better."

He could feel her shaking, and she kissed the top of his head before pulling away. She scanned his face as she rubbed his cheek with one hand.

"There you are…" she murmured, as if to herself. "My little Theo. You're back."

He let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah…I…I think I am," he agreed, and she closed her eyes as she brought him close again.

"Mom? I'm so sorry…I can't remember everything, but I know I worried you."

"Don't be sorry, Theodynn. You don't need to be sorry."

Keyda was rocking him a little, and Theo closed his eyes and let her as she murmured to him again.

"I'm just so happy you're back."

* * *

Theo walked into the cafeteria, and as his gaze wandered from table to table. It came to rest on a lanky figure with his back turned. The teen smirked a little as he came over to the table.

"Hey stranger."

Tolan stiffened and then turned around, and Theo gave him a sheepish look.

"Heard you were looking for me…"

Tolan blinked and then shrugged.

"Got here last night, but they said you haven't been feeling well lately and that I couldn't see you. Seems you're doing better." The guard looked him up and down. "Though you seem a little scrawnier than last time I saw ya. You're still eating, yeah?"

The guard gave Theo's middle a firm poke, and the teen pushed his hand away.

"I'm eating," Theo insisted, and Tolan rolled his eyes as he took another bite.

"You feeling better?" the guard finally asked, and Theo sat down next to him at the table.

"Yeah…it was kinda rough there for a minute," the teen admitted. A servant came over and brought him the breakfast tray and he picked up the loaf. He was silent for a few moments and he finally decided to change the subject.

"Thanks for bringing Dragon back. I kinda forgot that we left our hoofers…"

"Yeah, well…speaking of, you owe me a new one."

Theo blinked and Tolan turned to raise an eyebrow.

"We didn't return the boat…_somehow _we lost it after being stuck on the Isle of Insanity…"

"Oh, Ancients…I forgot that your hoofer was collateral. For sure I'll get you a new one."

"_And_ new Katanas."

Theo blinked.

"What happened to your old ones?"

"Worm sludge happened….that crazy freaky Island happened!" Tolan pointed out, and Theo blinked in confusion. He picked at his roll.

"Right. Geez…I don't even know what happened to you and Syn. But consider it done; you can go to the armory tomorrow if you…"

"Nah, it won't have anything I want."

Theo leaned forward.

"Ok. Then you find what you want and I'll pay for it."

"Sounds good, Freak."

"I'm sorry, Tol. Really."

The guard glanced over as Theodynn's tone became more genuine.

"Everything that happened on the Island was my fault. I should have never brought you and Syn along…or Amber. I…I endangered you all."

"Shut up."

Theo looked up as Tolan's expression hardened.

"You never would have made it if you'd gone alone. You still almost didn't make it even with us all there."

"But you lost so much trying to help me. It could have been so much worse and it was all my…"

"I said _shut up!"_

Tolan turned to glare, and Theo's jumped in surprise when he saw Tolan's eyes flash. He swallowed hard, unsure that he had even seen it until his bodyguard grimaced and put a hand to his head.

"…Tol…"

Tolan scoffed, but he seemed to have calmed down.

"Just another thing that happened on that sick Island, huh?"

Theo didn't even know what to say and Tolan finally sighed, standing up.

"Don't worry about it; Syn's been sure to make that brother of hers show me the ropes. I'll be fine enough to start guarding you again, Freak…as soon as you need me."

He glanced over at Theo, his expression becoming unreadable.

"Considering you still want a bodyguard?"

Theodynn blinked and then nodded.

"No, _yes…_I mean, if you're still up for following me around, then definitely…"

"Good."

Tolan went to leave, but then he stopped and turned back.

"Theo."

The teen looked back up at him, and Tolan fingered the hilt of his borrowed blade.

"I'm glad you're alright."

The teen just stared, not really sure how to react, but in the next few moments the guard had left the cafeteria and Theo was left to puzzle over the remainder of his breakfast.

* * *

"Fine? But…wasn't he…"

Syn trailed off and Tolan gave her a weird look.

"He's thinner. Probably from being sick, but he seemed alright. Beating himself up about the whole Island fiasco though, as if any of it was his fault. Kid's gotta learn to let things go."

"But he didn't sound strange? He could look you in the eye?"

Tolan stopped what he was doing to face his wife full on.

"Is there a reason he shouldn't look me in the eye?"

He sounded defensive, and Syn sighed.

"No, not _you…_it's just he was really out of it when I went to check on him. He kept rambling and wouldn't look at anyone for more than a few seconds. It was…kinda freaky."

Tolan fell silent, as if thinking back to the conversation he had. He finally shook his head.

"He seemed a little tired and a little thin. That's it."

Syn exhaled and finally nodded to herself.

"Maybe it was just something that took time. I mean…he seemed healthy when I saw him, just out of it. He probably just needed…rest. Or something."

Tolan shrugged and stood, throwing his satchel over one shoulder.

"Dad!"

Pippa came in from the back of the tent.

"You said I could come with! Were you leaving without me!?"

He turned and shook his head.

"Nah, Fluff…I'm just heading out."

"So I can come?"

"Sure…go get the hoofer ready."

Pippa jumped in victory and headed back behind the tent where Tolan's new hoofer was tied. Syn came over to wrap her arm around his waist.

"Where is it you're heading, again?"

"The West. Only place to pick up quality weapons."

"Right. And how you gonna pay for it?"

"Theo gave me enough."

"You're making Theo pay for it?"

"He's the one who wanted to go to that crazy Island. Only seems fair…"

"Gee, and here you were just saying how bad it was that he blames himself for the whole thing."

"I'm not saying it's his _fault. _But if I'm gonna be guarding him, I'm going to need quality weapons, aren't I?"

Syn's smile faded.

"You're…going to be guarding him again?"

"I don't remember getting fired from the position," Tolan pointed out dryly. "Start back up again tomorrow. Freak's gonna be running rounds to the villages…"

"Are you sure that's…wise?"

He looked over.

"Wise?"

"Just…I mean, with everything that's happened…"

Tolan scanned her face and finally scoffed.

"I told you; the kid's alright now…"

"Not Theo, Tol. I meant _you."_

Tolan was silent for a moment as he realized what she meant.

"I'm fine, Syn. Totally fine. Just ask Hershel; got super in touch with all my touchy feely _emotions_ and I shouldn't be reacting anymore."

"I'm not sure it's that simple…"

"Syn!"

She blinked at his tone as his eyes flashed.

"I said I'm fine, alright?"

Syn took in his agitated posture and finally nodded.

"Alright."

Silenced fell, and she shifted position.

"Pippa's waiting for you. Don't let her weasel you into any weapons for _her. _That sword you bought her is plenty until she's older…"

"K. See you tonight."

"Be careful…"

He looked back angrily and she sighed.

"New hoofer and all…and you'll have Pip. Be careful."

He finally nodded, not saying anything else as he headed to the door and headed out. Syn watched him go as she hugged herself. After a few minutes she headed into the back of the tent. Hershel was carefully removing dried petals from a pile of poppies.

"They leave, then?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and he glanced at a half-finished pile of poppies next to his on the work table.

"Guess I lost my assistant, then."

Syn smiled a little as she came over to start working on the pile Pippa had left behind.

"Careful…one of these days you're gonna slip up and call her your _apprentice," _she teased. Hershel didn't answer, though his expression became troubled. They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"So…Tolan just came from the fortress," Syn started. Hershel glanced over.

"I heard. Seems Theo's doing better."

"Apparently," Syn agreed, though she looked unsure.

"You think it's a fluke?"

"I…don't know what I think. I mean, part of me wonders if Tolan's the best one to ask, since he seems kind of unattached to other people anyways. You know? Maybe he wouldn't even know if Theo was being weird. But…"

"But what?"

She sighed.

"But I think Tolan notices more than he lets on. Plus, he may never admit it, but Theo's more his kid brother than heir of the realm. If something was off with him, I think he'd have noticed."

Hershel didn't answer as he finished his pile, gently setting the last of the poppy petals into the jar he was filling.

"I'll have to go see Theo. Things like that…I don't know that they just _fix_ themselves. I feel like there's something more going on there."

"Maybe," Syn agreed, finishing up her pile as well as she changed the subject. "Why didn't you pull the petals off first and then dry them? They're a little hard to get off like this…"

"I'm just following the instructions that Phos left," Hershel pointed out. "This is how he said to do it."

He and Syn cleared the worktable and then Hershel finally looked back at the jar. He seemed to be deep in thought as he picked it up, and Syn bit her lip.

"What else do you have to do for the tea?" she finally prompted, and he glanced up.

"Not much. The flower petals are the main ingredient, though there are a few other things Phos recommends to make sure I'm connecting to him."

Syn blinked.

"Is it possible to connect to others?"

"Dunno. I'd rather not find out; wouldn't want to end up with someone unexpected."

Syn had a flashback to Amber sobbing about their unplanned run in with Evynn's ghost and shuddered.

"Makes sense."

She rubbed her arms

"Are you going to make that tea now?"

He inhaled deeply, still staring down at the jar.

"Yes. But…"

"But what? You've been wanting this ever since I brought it up after getting home from that spooky Island. What are you waiting for?"

Hershel finally glanced up at her.

"What if it doesn't work?"

Syn let that sink in, and she realized that the only thing getting in the way of Hershel's hopes was the fear that they would all be dashed.

"Hey, you did everything he said to. It'll work; he made it sound like once you found that chest, it was inevitable."

Hershel nodded and then cleared his throat. He seemed more resolved as he went to the front of the tent.

"Alright. I'll get some water boiling."

It didn't take long to prepare the rest of the tea, and Syn watched her brother prepare. He steeped a few petals in his cup, and the freckled woman blinked in surprise when she saw him add a dash of orange powder.

"Lumanim? Why are you adding that?"

Hershel glanced up almost sheepishly.

"Phos recommended it. He said that the dreams don't always last very long…the Lumanim keeps you from getting interrupted, whatever that means."

"Probably that it keeps you knocked out and stuck in the dream," Syn mused, and Hershel nodded.

"Most likely."

He finished the tea and straightened holding the cup with nervous excitement. He finally glanced up at Syn and she was surprised by how antsy he looked. She didn't often see him like this. He finally chuckled to himself, bouncing slightly as he rubbed his neck.

"Well…bottoms up, I guess," he said with a smile, and Syn couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe you should sit down when you drink that, Hersh," she pointed out dryly, and he looked down.

"Oh…right."

He chuckled again and headed over to sit in Phos's old chair. Syn knew that Hersh tended to avoid that chair; her brother usually sat in the other one. But he didn't even seem to notice where he was sitting as he fiddled with the cup a little longer. Syn finally put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at her. Her smile was sad.

"Tell him hi for me."

He returned her smile and gave a nod. Then, before he could think better of it, he downed the tea in one go.

Syn watched as he blinked, and then her brother's eyes rolled back as he slumped forward. She caught him and gently pushed him back into the chair as his breathing became slow and even. She smiled sadly again as she pushed Hershel's hair out of his face.

"I hope it works, Hershel. I really hope you finally get to see him."


	23. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 23

67

Hershel started awake, and his heart sank. He was still in his tent…still in Phos's old chair. It was dark now, with a fire crackling in the fireplace. Syn must have lit it, he realized, and he felt a wave of despair as he realized that the tea hadn't worked after all. Hershel sighed heavily and pushed himself up.

"It's about time."

Hershel froze at the voice. His heart started pounding and after a moment he turned with hesitation.

Phos was standing in his usual place by the worn table, regarding Hershel with a patronizing expression. As their eyes met the Ancient Healer raised an eyebrow.

"After everything I taught you, I would have expected…"

Whatever Phos was going to say was cut off as Hershel reached him quickly. The younger healer didn't hesitate as he threw his arms around his old Master and embraced him fiercely.

Phos stiffened for a moment before sagging in what seemed to be relief. He sighed as he hugged Hershel back. After a few moments, it was clear that the younger oni was crying and Phos cleared his throat as he pulled back.

"Hershel…you're a grown man!" he chided, and Hershel looked away sheepishly as he wiped at his eyes.

"I…It's just…"

He finally glanced up to give Phos a watery smile.

"I missed you, Phos."

The Healer's attempt at a stern expression melted and he scratched his chin to try to cover his own emotions.

"Well. I'm just glad to see that you _weren't_ avoiding me…"

"Avoiding you? You didn't even tell me this was _possible!"_ Hershel countered.

"I expected you to find the chest!" Phos said, unapologetically. "After all…"

He trailed off and Hershel realized that his master was looking at the braided tattoo on the younger man's upper arm. The once-apprentice followed his gaze and then rubbed the tattoo self-consciously.

"Not really sure you made the best recommendation, Phos."

"Nonsense."

Hershel glanced up as Phos scratched his chin, and the younger Oni couldn't help but smile at the familiar gesture as the Ancient continued.

"You were the only choice, really. Surely after you read those scrolls you know why."

"But I don't _know_ anything, Phos! Some parasite was wreaking havoc for who knows how long and I had no idea what it was or what to do. The others at least know what's going on with the realm, even if they are…"

He trailed off, not really sure how to describe Pazzol's plot to murder him in a single word. Phos scoffed as he walked past Hershel to the kettle over the fire.

"Which is why I meant for you to come see me on a regular basis, Hershel. There is still much I can teach you. Other than that, experience is truly the greatest teacher."

Hershel watched as Phos poured himself a cup of tea and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of place this was. Was the tea real? Was Phos even real?

"Well…now I know what it feels like to be sucked dry by an invisible parasite," Hershel finally muttered dryly, and Phos glanced up.

"Indeed."

The Ancient handed his previous apprentice a cup of tea and Hershel frowned as he accepted it.

"Is it really you, Phos? I mean…how is this even possible?"

"There are many mysteries of the world that not even _I _can explain. But it was discovered even before my time that flowers from the tomb of Echo and Antirock contain special properties."

"Tomb? Wait…"

Hershel made the connection and sank back into his chair.

"You didn't tell me that's what it was," he finally said. "I brought _Tolan."_

"Who?"

"You know, Syn's husband. You met him. Well, Phos met him on the Island…if that really was you. If you really are Phos."

"Stop it, boy. It's me."

Hershel smiled; it _sounded_ like him.

"Still as patronizing as ever…but I'm not a young boy anymore, Phos. Syn and I grew up. She has a kid now, for Ancient's sake…"

Phos's eyes became misty.

"Yes…she told me about her daughter. Claims the child wants to be your apprentice."

Hershel glanced away.

"Well…she's only six. I don't really want to decide anything right away."

"I believe that's wise."

Hershel looked back up at Phos.

"Really?"

"It's not a decision to be rushed, nor is it one to trust with a mere child."

"I wasn't that much older when you chose me."

Phos sipped his tea again, his gaze becoming distant.

"You were certainly older than six, and you've always been mature for your age, at any rate. This 'Pippa' sounds like a bit of a fireball…"

Hershel laughed.

"Oh, she is. You should have seen her when she unlocked her powers; she was constantly lighting things on fire. And she rides around on Sniffers; I don't think that kid has a fear in the world."

"Mmm…"

They drank the rest of their tea lost in their own thoughts.

"How… are you, Phos?"

The Ancient glanced over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is everything alright in the departed realm now? I'm not aware of everything that occurred on the Island, but from what I heard…"

"Things are never _not_ right in the departed realm," Phos interrupted, gazing down at his tea.

"What do you mean? What's it like there?"

Phos just scoffed.

"It's not something that can be explained, Hershel. When you die, you shall find out."

Hershel leaned back with disappointment.

"Here I am, granted this chance to talk with someone who's actually _been there_ and I'm still not allowed to know."

"That's because those of us with the capacity to understand both the living and departed realms know that the knowledge is not to be spread. Perhaps that is why mere mortals cannot be reached after they move on, even by means such as this tea. Their minds were not created to comprehend both worlds; it would drive them mad."

Hershel had finished his tea, and he stared at his empty cup as something dawned on him.

"Phos?"

Phos looked over and frowned at Hershel's nauseous expression.

"Theodynn…Cole and Keyda's son. He died, didn't he?"

Phos was silent for a moment, but he finally sighed and set his cup down.

"Yes."

"But you brought him back."

"I wasn't sure at the time if he had truly passed on…if he had experienced passing through the fog of death. If I had known, I wouldn't have gotten involved."

Hershel didn't say anything and Phos rubbed his neck as he sighed.

"The boy isn't doing well…is he?"

"He wasn't. Syn said that he wouldn't look at anybody, and that he kept getting really distant. Rambled about bells and fog and people that had passed on before his time."

Phos nodded as if he expected as much.

"I should have left it for what it was. There are things that can't be helped…"

"But, Phos…Tolan says he's fine now."

The Healer shook his head.

"The boy died and returned; he certainly isn't fine."

"I still have to go see him myself. But…is it possible for it to have gotten fixed? I mean, I was going to ask you how I could fix him before Tolan said he was ok."

"Fix?"

Phos's tone was skeptical, but he did seem to be considering it. He finally shook his head.

"The memories of the departed realm would continue to press their way into his mind, forcing him to try to reconcile both worlds within himself. He would suffer drastic consequences from that…unless…"

"Unless what?" Hershel prompted. Phos's expression became unreadable.

"Unless his memories of death were erased altogether."

Hershel blanched at that.

"I…I can't do that, Phos. Syn even asked me to try and get into his mind, but I _can't…"_

"If he truly is doing better now, it may have already been done."

Phos met Hershel's eye now, and the younger Oni leaned forward in his chair.

"By _who?"_

"The young Xinta. Only person it could be."

Hershel blinked in surprise.

"Amber? You think that Amber messed with Theo's memories? She's not even twelve yet!"

"Do not underestimate her, Hershel. I returned to the departed realm to find that she actually did defeat Evynn…single handedly."

That fact sank in and Hershel pushed himself up to standing position.

"Amber beat the Alchemist?"

"She took her by surprise, which undoubtedly made the difference. But the fact of the matter is that she _was_ able to defeat her…which is no small feat. Erasing her brother's memories would be easy for someone with that kind of power."

Hershel felt sick.

"But that just seems…_dark_ for her. She isn't that kind of person. She's Cole and Keyda's daughter, for Ancient's sake."

"Doesn't mean anything; one important lesson for you now, Hershel; any kind of person can come from any kind of background. _Never_ assume you know someone just because you know where they come from. As for erasing the memories…it may be that she did so to save her brother from his path to madness. But that kind of power should not be taken lightly; you'll need to keep an eye on the Xinta, Hershel. In fact, if it were me…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Hershel interrupted, mainly because he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Phos was going to recommend. "I'll go see Theo once I wake up. Speaking of…"

Hershel glanced around the dream tent.

"When exactly _do_ I wake up?"

"Tired of me already?" Phos asked dryly, and Hershel couldn't help but smile a little as he shook his head.

"No, of course not. I just don't really know how all of this works."

"You drink the tea, and I'm summoned here; a place made of our joint subconscious experiences," Phos answered, glancing around. "And apparently our minds have come to a consensus on where we would like to meet."

Hershel nodded.

"This tent isn't the same without you. I mean…I guess it's better now with Pip and Syn and Tolan coming in and out. But at first…"

Hershel sighed and shrugged.

"I could barely stand to be in the tent."

Phos was silent and Hershel finally glanced up at him.

"You spent so many years alone, Phos, keeping the history and visiting villages. Did you ever feel…I mean, did you ever get lonely?"

The Ancient didn't answer as he scanned Hershel's face, his own expression unreadable. Hershel finally laughed awkwardly.

"I guess that's a stupid question, huh? Healer's aren't _meant…_"

"I want to make something clear, Hershel."

Phos's voice was serious and his old apprentice silenced and then nodded for the Ancient to continue.

"There is much for me to teach you…but I never intended for you to become like me. Do you understand?"

Hershel's eyes widened a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I made far too many mistakes, Hershel…mistakes you never need to make. You're going to keep coming here, and I'm going to keep teaching you. But I want you to be better than I was."

Hershel swallowed and glanced away.

"Hershel."

He glanced back as Phos leaned forward.

"Do you understand?"

Hershel managed to give him a tentative smile.

"I…I can try."

68

Amber looked in the mirror and smoothed her uniform one last time. She still wasn't sure how they had managed to make it come clean, but here it was. She heard a knock at the door and turned, expecting her father to say that it was time to go. Instead, it was Theo who smiled softly at her.

"Looking good, Ams," he commented, and she smiled a little as she came over.

"I still don't think they'll let me back in, Tay," she said softly, tugging at the edge of her green vest. "But I'm glad I don't look quite as haggard. At least I won't look like trash while they treat me like it, right?"

His smile faded.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back, if they're going to treat you badly. They never deserved you, Amber. I hope that whole stupid school rots…"

"The school's fine, Theo. It's the jerks running it who need a talking to."

"I'd be happy to give them a _talking to._"

Theo's eyes flashed and Amber shook her head. She was annoyed at her brother's protectiveness, but then she felt another rush of gratitude that he _could_ be protective. Ever since she had erased the memories, her brother had more or less gone back to his normal self. She glanced down at his riding boots.

"Traveling?" she asked, gesturing at the footwear, and Theodynn glanced down.

"Yeah. Dragon's being acting all hurt and betrayed lately; you don't take your hoofer out for rides for a few weeks and suddenly they get all _sensitive."_

Amber slugged him.

"Forgetting him at that run-down hamlet by the sea probably didn't help," she pointed out, and Theo rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I still feel bad that I forgot. Luckily Tolan didn't."

"Did he ever find katanas he liked?"

Theo shrugged.

"He found some that _will_ be good enough, once he's allowed to tweak them or something. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Silence fell and Amber shifted awkwardly.

"Dad'll be here soon," she pointed out, and Theo sighed.

"Don't go, Ams…I was finally getting used to having you around all the time again."

Amber's eyes filled with tears at his genuine tone, but then Theo glanced up and seemed to think better of his statement.

"But…I guess _someone_ has to keep those Openheimer's in line. Especially Marty the fifth…now_ there's_ a troublemaker!"

"M's fine!" Amber defended. "He's the _least_ annoying of the Openheimers, you know."

"Mmm….that makes it sound like he's still a little annoying," Theo pointed out with a wink. She slugged him again.

"Doesn't matter, at any rate. I don't think they're going to let me back in, and I don't know that M. would even talk to me when I get back. You saw how angry he was that I was even leaving."

Theo just gave her a little smile as he tugged at one of her horns.

"He'll come around, Ams. You'll see."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're amazing! And he'd be crazy to not want to still be around you."

She didn't know what to say, so after a moment she just hugged Theo tightly. He seemed surprised but then he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from school in the first place, Amber. I'm sorry for _everything_ that you had to…"

"_Stop apologizing._ I mean it! I came because I wanted to, and nothing that happened was your fault. In fact, without you…without you we would have all been in trouble, Tay."

He didn't say anything and their embrace lingered on until Theo finally pulled away.

"They've got to let you back in, Amber. You're the most talented dancer there, hands down."

"Well…I guess we'll see," she mused with a small smile. He gave her horn one last tug with a wink.

"I gotta go, Mom's waiting for me. See you tonight after you and Dad get back."

"See you."

Theo turned and left the room and Amber sighed. It was strange to think about school. Part of her really was worried she wouldn't be allowed back…but after everything else that had happened, being worried about what people at a dance school thought or allowed seemed so superficial. She had almost lost her family…she had almost lost _Theo._ Heck, she had nearly had her own life taken over by a centuries-old witch! Why should the thought of the Openheimer's strike _any_ sort of fear or anxiety in her?

And yet it did. Her father had come to her the day before, adamant that they needed to go talk with the Openheimers. But what was more…_he_ was insisting on doing the talking. That alone was enough to make Amber's stomach flip. Her grandfather was the one who had the relationship with Marty III…wouldn't it be better to let Grandpa Lou handle it? But her father seemed serious about it and Amber decided that maybe it would be a good thing after all. The Openheimers weren't likely to let her in regardless, and she at least hoped that this meeting could get them to stop thinking of her father as some coward or pushover.

"Hey, Ams…you ready?"

She jumped a little; she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that her father had come to her door. She glanced over and was surprised to see that he was all dressed up. His suit looked pressed and cleaned, and his hair was brushed back out of his face. He took in her expression and seemed sheepish.

"Just…felt like maybe I better clean up a little. Something tells me Marty IV wouldn't appreciate _Au de Dragon_…"

"Probably not," she admitted with a smile. "But…Marty IV? Wouldn't it be easier to talk with Marty III?"

Cole shook his head, his expression determined.

"Marty IV is the headmaster of the school, Amber. If we want you back in the school, we need to go straight to the source. He's hardly going to appreciate it if we try to go over his head."

Amber just bit her lip. She wanted to point out that of the two Marty's, the current headmaster seemed to dislike her most of all. But her father seemed determined and she finally sighed.

"Alright. Do we have an appointment?"

Her father's expression became a little mischievous and Amber shook her head.

"Do we _not_ have an appointment?"

"Mmmm…sometimes these things go better when the target doesn't have any previous warning…"

"Target?"

"Err, headmaster. Sorry, this really isn't my forte."

Amber couldn't help but laugh and Cole grinned at her.

"Ready?" he asked again, and she gave one last glance at the mirror.

"Ready."

* * *

M. splashed his face and shuddered at the cold water. He had a hard time waking up lately…mainly he had a hard time scraping the motivation together to get out of bed. He dried his face and glared at himself in the mirror.

"Now, there's a look."

He glanced over to see Frankie raising an eyebrow at him. His old roommate was one of the many trying to get ready in the communal dorm bathrooms.

"What's wrong, Openheimer? Your Daddy didn't give you a private bathroom to go with your nice private room?"

"Shut up, Frankie…" he muttered, looking away. He had never been on super great terms with his ex-roommate, who had always seemed jealous of him for whatever crazy reason.

"Yeah Frankie!" another boy chimed in, a wiry fellow named George. "Leave M. alone…he misses his _girlfriend!_

M. shot the guy a murderous look, but other than that he didn't say anything as he grabbed his towel and toothbrush and headed for the exit. He could hear them laughing behind him, and he shook his head angrily. During the first week he had snapped at comments like that, yelling and ranting. By the second week he had ignored everyone, expecting that the other students would finally get bored and go find something else to poke at or obsess over. But he was starting to have a horrible sinking feeling that this is what it would _always_ be like. He couldn't help but miss his life a year ago. He had a quartet he was close with, classes he could float through without a lot of effort, and weekly or monthly contact with his father at best. Now his freedom was slipping away faster than he knew how to stop it. To be fair, this was the lifestyle that was always coming for him; it was only a matter of time before his father started grooming him to become Marty Openheimer V, with all the responsibilities chained to the name.

He made it back to his room and sighed. It was a small room that was near his father's quarters. M had a sneaking suspicion that this was always meant to be his room; it was already furnished. His father had moved him within days of his "episode", which is what his father had taken to calling the time he had run off to Lou's. M put away the towel and toothbrush and steeled himself for breakfast. He was expected to eat every meal with his father now, and he was also expected to be _pleasant_ and _chipper_ during all of them. Acting sullen and sulky just earned him extra practices…but lately his half-acted façade was chipping away and it was all he could do to look his father in the eye.

M made it to his father's office quickly…it wasn't hard with it just down the hall. After a deep breath he knocked twice.

"Come on in, M."

He pushed the door open and headed for the desk, where his breakfast sat waiting on one side. His father sat on the other, one hand firmly planted on a computer mouse as he scanned a laptop screen while the other hand used a fork to poke blindly at the scrambled eggs and sausage on his plate.

"Go ahead and get started, son…I just have to finish something up here."

M didn't even answer, but his father didn't seem to notice as he cursed softly and clicked on another link.

"Now where did it go? He told me that it was all under this address, but it's gone and disappeared…" he murmured under his breath. M. stared at his plate and tried to muster up the energy to eat. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry…he just found that he hated doing anything his father asked lately.

Time passed and M had reluctantly started to eat the bacon when his father finally closed the laptop and looked over at him.

"That's one thing sorted for the day, at least," his father said good-naturedly, but his smile faded when he got a good look at his son.

"M."

The boy tried not to wince as he glanced up.

"Did you not brush your hair this morning?"

A hand went to his sandy locks, and M. realized with a start that he hadn't. And what was more, he hadn't even _realized_ he hadn't.

Marty IV sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, studying M like he was some puzzle that was proving hard to solve.

"What am I going to do with you, M?"

The young teen's hands formed fists under the desk, but he didn't answer as he stared down at the eggs and bacon still left on his plate.

"You aren't even_ trying!_ We had a deal...you get your act together, eat with me, work hard in your classes, and I'd lift the grounding. But here you are, _not_ trying. You've hardly eaten anything and you apparently can't even be bothered to brush your hair in the morning!"

"It's not a _deal_, Dad."

M. still didn't look up as he finally spoke.

"It's a punishment. All of it. You want me to be happy to be punished in _one way_ and you'll stop punishing me in another. That's not a deal, that's a threat!"

"Marty Openheimer, we have talked about this!"

"Have we?"

M. finally looked up to glare, and Marty IV narrowed his eyes as his son continued.

"Because it feels more like what you've been doing my whole life: talking _at_ me, and then getting angry if I don't comply with exactly what you want me to do!"

"Stop it! It's not a punishment, M. It's your future…and it's approaching fast. Maybe most fourteen-year-olds don't have to be this dedicated this soon…but you're an _Openheimer_ and it's time you started acting like one!"

"Maybe I don't want to _be an Openheimer!"_

"That's enough!"

His father had stood now, glaring down at him. They had a fight like this every couple of days. M. tried to decide if it was even worth the effort to keep fighting today; it always ended the same, no matter how hard he tried to convince his father.

"Go to your room, _brush your hair, _and stay there until it's time for your first class. And M…I will be checking to make sure you're in class!"

"Why check? I haven't missed a single class in three weeks. You afraid I'm finally going to get _sick_ of your _dictatorship_ and leave?" M. muttered, and a vein bulged in his father's neck.

"You've just earned yourself an extra two hours of practice, tonight, M. Keep it up and it'll be three."

M. glared at the floor as he pushed himself up and turned to go. Marty IV clenched his jaw as the door of his office slammed shut. For a moment he seethed with anger, but then he sighed and sank into his chair.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" he muttered to the empty office.

69

The Marty Openheimer School of Performing Arts loomed in front of them, and for the first time Amber could see why her father had been a little intimidated all those years ago. Sure, she was nervous her first day, but in a thrilled kind of way. Now it just felt like her stomach was tying itself in knots. She glanced up at her father. His expression was neutral, but she knew he was nervous too.

"So what's the battle plan?" she teased softly, and Cole looked down to smile.

"Man, I wish it was a real battle. There aren't any rules in battles…you just try to punch as many people in the face as possible. But this sort of thing feels like something that does have rules, and not punching is probably one of them."

"Yeah."

Cole took a deep breath and started heading towards the door.

"I guess we just…do it," he said, but Amber grabbed his arm. He looked down in surprise.

"You don't have to do this, Dad. I mean…I know how this place makes you feel."

"Hey, this isn't about _me," _Cole argued. "This is about you dancing because you deserve to dance! And I'm not letting any stuffy headmaster get in the way of that."

He seemed more confident after that, and when he gently pulled out of Amber's grasp she let him.

The school hadn't changed much, but then again it had only been a few weeks. Amber swallowed as she glanced around; she was pretty sure the few people walking around in the halls were staring at them. Cole froze in the school's lobby and took a deep breath. He looked over and gave his daughter a tight smile.

"Alright….where's his office? I'm thinking we hurry before someone…"

"Can I help you?"

They both jumped as a man in a uniform approached them. Amber gave the man a nervous smile and wave.

"Hello, Gerald."

"Miss Amber. I wasn't aware that you were coming back."

"That's actually what my Dad and I are here about."

Amber nudged her father and he jumped again and then nodded.

"Right. I…was supposed to speak with Marty IV."

Gerald raised an eyebrow, but Cole straightened and looked him in the eye. After a few moments Gerald glanced away and gestured with one hand and Amber smiled. Her father wasn't super good at talking under pressure…but after all his time in the Oni realm, he had gotten good at intimidating eye contact.

"I wasn't aware that the Headmaster had an appointment, but then again I did hear that he cleared his afternoon. Follow me."

They did, and it wasn't long before they were headed down the long hallway that housed the Openheimer offices. Amber had only been in Marty III's before…and it wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation. She realized that her heart was pounding and suddenly wondered if it wasn't too late to talk her father out of all of this after all.

"Dad…"

But Gerald had already knocked on the Headmaster's door. Amber wondered what it was about certain doors opening that made people want to sink through the floor and disappear into oblivion.

The door opened, and Amber's mouth ran dry at the Headmaster's irritated expression. His eyes fell on her, and her mind went completely blank. Marty IV didn't say anything…but she could feel his confusion and displeasure.

"Gerald, what is this?" Marty finally asked, his tone cool. The man in the uniform blinked.

"They said they were meeting with you today, sir."

Marty's eyes fell on Cole, and the ninja stretched forward a hand.

"Cole," he introduced. "I'm…I'm Lou's son."

"I'm well aware who you are," Marty IV replied loftily, though he did accept the handshake. Amber wanted to shrink away; what was it about this man that made her so uncomfortable?

"I'm afraid I have no appointments set up for today," the Headmaster was saying. "But I'm sure Gerald would be happy to redirect you to the secretary downstairs. Perhaps she could find you an opening sometimes in the next few months…"

"Please…"

Cole cut in, and Marty raised an unimpressed eyebrow as the ninja rushed on.

"I'm sorry to bombard you like this, but I was wondering if you had even a few minutes to talk with me."

"To discuss what, exactly?"

"To discuss Amber coming back to school here."

Silence fell as the two men regarded each other, and Marty's eyes glanced back down at Amber. She was straight and as stiff as a statue as she tried to figure out what the Headmaster was feeling.

"I do believe my father was clear with Amber on what the repercussions would be if she chose to skip school again. If you'll excuse me."

"But…"

"And given that it was _his_ initial call to bring Amber to the school in the first place, perhaps you would have better luck harassing _him…"_

The door was closing and Cole threw a desperate hand forward.

"It was my fault!"

Marty glanced up, his icy expression mixing with confusion as he paused. Cole cleared his throat.

"It was my fault Amber missed all that school. And I came to see _you_ for a reason; you are the headmaster, not your father, right? You have the final say on who comes in and out of the school."

The Headmaster was hesitating, and Amber's heart pounded with hope.

"Five minutes," Cole pressed again, and Marty IV finally sighed heavily as he opened his door a little.

"Five minutes," he agreed reluctantly, and Amber could feel Cole's relief mixing with her own. Marty's eyes found her again.

"Amber can wait out here," he continued, and her stomach twisted at the way he said her name. Her father threw her a quick hopeful glance and she returned it, and the next thing she knew the door was closing on the two men. Gerald had been waiting awkwardly on the sidelines, and with the office now occupied he sighed and pointed her towards the chairs lining one wall.

Amber took a seat and stared down at her hands, trying to pick out her Dad's emotions through the door of the office. It was fuzzy…and mainly just anxiety. She sighed and cradled her head. What were they saying? Could her father convince Marty to let her back in? He had gotten in the door at least, but what if it was just so the headmaster could berate her father in private? She wished she could have at least gone in…it kind of felt like she had thrown her father to the Sniffers, so to speak.

"Amber?!"

Her head jerked up at the familiar voice. Sure enough, M. was standing down the hallway a bit, his hand on the doorknob of a room. Amber felt color rise up her face as he released the knob and headed over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"M…"

She was surprised when a rush of anger came off of the youngest Openheimer.

"You're gone for _weeks_ with no word and then you just _show up _out of the blue?! Outside my father's office?"

"My Dad's in there talking with him," Amber blurted, and M. glanced over at the closed door.

"Wait."

He shook his head.

"Your Dad's in talking with my Dad? Why?"

"About…" Amber cleared her throat. "About letting me come back to school here, even though I took that time off."

M. whistled low as he continued to look at his father's office.

"You really sure that's the smartest move?" he asked softly, and Amber sagged.

"I _told_ my Dad that it would have been better for our Grandpas to talk. But he insisted…"

M. winced and Amber turned, suddenly suspicious.

"What?"

"What?" he repeated, trying to be nonchalant.

"What was that _look? _Is there a reason that our grandpas shouldn't speak?"

M. shifted uncomfortably, and finally shrugged angrily.

"You've been gone a while, Amber. Lots of stuff went down without you."

Amber seemed to shrink into herself, her gaze suddenly distant.

"Trust me…a lot of stuff went down _with_ me too."

M. was silent for a moment before realizing.

"Oh, Geez…I forgot that your parents were missing, huh? But I guess if your Dad's here than you and your brother found them…"

"Just had to survive some crazy Haunted Island," Amber muttered bitterly, and M's eyes grew large.

"Really?"

"Don't sound so excited about it!" Amber chastised, looking over at him with flashing eyes. "It was _awful._"

"Ok, it was awful. Doesn't mean I don't want to hear about it," M. argued defensively. Amber shook her head.

"You were telling me what happened when I was gone."

"Amber…"

"You first. _Then_ maybe I'll tell you. But be warned, your father only promised my Dad five minutes."

M. sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…it's basically been the worst since you left."

"the worst _how?" _Amber asked skeptically.

"The worst like being a prisoner in my father's school!"

"Geez, M…"

"I'm serious, Amber! I have a curfew and I'm not allowed out of the school _ever_ unless I'm with him, and we have to eat all our meals together and I'm in all these advanced classes and half the time it's just me and a tutor. I don't even _see_ other students…let alone hang out with friends. Which I don't have anymore, apparently."

Amber wanted to poke at him a little; sure, it didn't sound appealing, but after what she and Theo had just been through, she wasn't sure how sympathetic she was to his problems. However, she could sense how _he_ felt about it and she realized grudgingly that M. did seem to be suffering.

"Why? Because I left?"

"No. Well…"

"Well what?! Was it because I left or not?!"

"It was because I ran off."

She blinked in surprise, but M refused to meet her eye.

"You ran off? How far?"

"I went to your Grandfather's. I dunno why. I just needed someone to _talk _to, and I had just had this fight with my Dad and Gramps….and you weren't exactly available for a heart to heart."

Amber let the information sink in.

"So…you went to see my Grandpa Lou?"

He shrugged.

"What did you talk about?" she pressed, and M. exhaled.

"Um….your Dad, actually. Why he ran off and how your Grandpa dealt with it and all that. Everything was just so _unfair_ and I was mad that you weren't coming back and I was mad that you left…"

"I'm sorry I left. But I had to; my parents were missing and some crazy Healer guy had them locked up on this Island…and if Theo and I hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened."

M. finally glanced over at her and scoffed.

"You're one of a kind…you know that Oni-girl? Here I am having Daddy issues and basically doing _nothing_ for the past three weeks and you've gone on some crazy adventure."

"Trust me, I'd rather have been dancing," Amber said darkly. She wasn't really ready to talk about her own experience, so she pressed M. again. "Did you go home after talking with my Grandfather?"

"Dad and Gramps came and got me. And then there was this whole _thing._ Long story short, I'm basically under house arrest until I die and my family isn't really on the best terms with your Grandpa at the moment. My fault, not his, but still."

Amber swung her legs and finally sighed.

"It may all just be a moot point anyway. Your Grandpa was clear that I couldn't miss any more school, and I left."

"Do you not want to come back?"

M seemed guarded and Amber frowned.

"Of _course_ I want to come back! My dreams haven't changed…I think I just may have gotten in their way one too many times."

They sat in silence a few moments and Amber glanced back up at the door. The five minutes would be up soon, surely.

"I…I did something crazy."

She turned as M. spoke again, and was surprised to sense his guilt.

"What?"

Her tone was more accusatory than she meant and he flushed.

"I wrote to my mom."

She was silent a moment.

"And?"

"And I've never _written_ my mom, Amber. I've had like _no_ contact since she left…when I was seven!"

"Then why write now?"

M. turned to glare at the floor.

"I dunno. I was desperate, I guess. The one thing I learned from my talk with your Grandpa was that I should have a plan, and not just run away. So it got me thinking that my Dad was really forcing me down this path and that wasn't going to ever change…but maybe…maybe I could reach out to her. I dunno…she never got back to me or anything. I guess I just hoped that I could at least have another option. Like if I couldn't strike out on my own there was _someone_ in this crazy realm I could go to. My Dad couldn't really come and snatch me from my own mom either, you know? Not like he snatched me from your Grandfather's house in the middle of the night."

Amber didn't say anything, mainly because she didn't know what to say. M. scoffed and turned to glare at her.

"How do you do that?"

She stiffened.

"Do what?"

"Make me talk to you about stuff like this? I mean, I haven't told a single other person about this…and suddenly you're back for five minutes and I'm baring my soul…"

"I don't _make_ you do _anything!"_

Her tone was angry and defensive, and M. held his hands up.

"Geez, Amber, it's just an expression. I just meant that it's weird that I felt like telling you…_wanted_ to tell you. Especially after you left me in the lurch for three weeks. I mean…you could have been _dead_ and I would have never known."

"I was fine." Amber said, and M. rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. Now are you going to tell me about everything that happened or not?"

Amber's eyes slid back over to the office door, where she had a feeling her father would be kicked out of soon.

"I probably won't have time," she admitted. "My Dad's gonna come out any second."

"Then tell me _something._"

Amber glanced back over at his pleading glance.

"M…."

"It's been _so boring._ Honestly, you have no idea. At least give me a quick overview, huh?"

Amber bit her lip.

"I can tell you a little," she finally admitted, and M. rewarded her with a smirk; it was an expression she didn't realize she had missed until she saw it.


	24. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 24

70

Cole wasn't sure whether or not to sit down. Marty had walked briskly back to his desk, and the ninja followed, but now he wasn't sure what the proper protocol was.

"Your five minutes have started," the Headmaster said coldly, and Cole nodded and finally decided to sit. After all, Marty was sitting.

"Right. Um…it's like this. Amber has to come back here…"

"Does she?"

The Headmaster's eyebrows were raised as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Odd…if she was so dedicated, it's strange that she would choose to leave. Especially since she was well aware…"

"I _told _you…"

"Ah yes. Your fault, was it?"

Cole opened his mouth to explain further, but Marty cut him off as he leaned forward. He had the most patronizing look on his face and it was all the ninja could do to keep from smacking it off of him.

"I must say I fully expected this conversation…but I thought it would be your father who marched in here to waste my time. I certainly didn't expect you. I thought you didn't even _want_ your daughter in our program?"

"I want Amber to be happy…"

"So that's why you initially said no, right? And why you pulled her out a few weeks back? Perhaps all that was the best way to make her happy. I say give her a few more weeks at home; after all, _you_ quit the program and it seems your life has turned out splendidly."

Cole leaned forward, narrowing his eyes.

"Look. I _was_ against Amber coming here at first, but is it hard to see why? I mean…it's not exactly the friendliest environment. And she's…."

Cole trailed off as Marty gave him a look to dare him to finish the sentence. The ninja's expression hardened.

"I was afraid that it wouldn't be a good fit. But then she tried it and she loved it and…and dancing is all she's ever wanted to do. You should have seen her when your father extended the scholarship; it was like she had been handed the key to her dreams…"

"Ah yes, the scholarship. I'm afraid…"

"I know that the scholarship is void at this point, Marty. Headmaster. Whatever it is that I'm supposed to call you."

Marty IV was silent as Cole rushed on.

"I'm willing to pay for the school…that isn't why I'm here. I just want Amber to be able to come back…if not this semester than the next one. _Please_. It's her dream."

Marty gave him a long look.

"I see this is important to you."

Cole swallowed, not sure where the Headmaster was going.

"It's just a pity that _something_ happened three weeks ago was _more_ important than this. Important enough to pull your daughter from…"

"It was a family emergency," Cole insisted, and Marty just scoffed.

"Please. Oldest excuse in the book."

Cole flushed as he leaned forward.

"I'm telling you, I would have never pulled her out of school if it wasn't. We…"

He trailed off and glanced away.

"Nevermind. I'll spare you the details."

The Headmaster sat back in his chair, regarding Cole silently while he stirred his coffee. It had been longer than five minutes, and Cole dry washed his face. He wished he was better at speaking…or that he had agreed to let his father do the talking. Put Cole in a room with a bunch of villains or criminals and he had no problems. He didn't even mind trying to reason with the other leaders in the first realm; he had them more or less down to a science. But people like this? The cold, calculating, better-than-thou type of person. Cole shuddered; he hated it.

"Do you regret it?"

Cole looked back up as Marty spoke again. The ninja blinked, not really understanding the question. What was the last thing he had said?

"Do you regret leaving this school, all those years ago?" the Headmaster clarified, and he set down his cup of coffee as he studied Cole. The latter sighed and broke eye contact.

"Do I regret leaving?"

"Yes."

Cole thought about it for a minute before looking back.

"Mainly, I just regret the way I did it."

Marty IV raised an eyebrow as Cole continued.

"Running away, I mean. It wasn't…it wasn't fair. I mean, my mother never even knew I left, and maybe in some ways that was better. But at the same time, I wonder if she even knew the real me. And my father had to find out years later…"

"So you would still have left, going back," Marty clarified in a neutral tone. Cole met his eye and finally nodded.

"I wouldn't have run away, and spent all that time wandering. But yes…I would have left. It wasn't for me. I get that your father never forgave me for that, though I've never understood why he was so invested. The whole disappointing the family name I guess; I know that's big in these circles. That's probably the reason _you_ hate me. But I couldn't commit myself, and I didn't think it was worth wasting anyone's time staying here if I couldn't. But Amber's not _like_ me…her dream is to…"

"I don't hate you."

Cole blinked as Marty cut him off, and the ninja was uncomfortable at the way the Headmaster was staring him down.

"Frankly, I don't know you very well…not well enough to _hate_ you. But I do know that you let your family name down. That you gave up."

"I didn't give up; not as much as I just didn't ever _want_ it in the first place," Cole pointed out defensively. Marty scoffed and turned his chair so that he was staring outside the window at the courtyard below.

"But you didn't stick around to see, did you? Maybe you would have gotten used to it. Maybe it would have been fine, but you ran off and abandoned everything on a whim because you didn't want to try!"

Marty was getting angrier, and Cole had no idea why.

"Look, whatever you think about me, this isn't…"

"You let down the family name! You let down the school!"

"I wasn't even here long enough to let down the school!" Cole argued. He was getting angrier as well, and he glowered at the back of the headmaster's head.

"Years of planning, generations of tradition, thrown out the window because of _one rash,_ _immature choice!_"

Marty had pushed himself to his feet, still staring out the window as his body language became tense. Cole followed suit.

"This is _hardly…_

_ "_Can't you see that this decision doesn't affect only you!? It affects the entire _future _of the school! It affects how the Openheimer name will go down in history!"

"What are you even _talking about?!"_

"I _won't let you quit, M!"_

The silence that fell was deafening. Cole froze, staring blankly at the Openheimer's reflection in the window. He saw Marty stiffen as he caught himself. After a moment the Headmaster exhaled and turned back to face the ninja, straightening his tie. He opened his mouth to say something, but Cole cut him off.

"Look. Regardless of how you feel about me…this is about Amber. I know you probably think I've wasted your time but I need to know if there is any way that I can get her back into this school…because that's all she wants, and I won't be the one to stand in in the way of her dream again."

Marty didn't say anything for a minute, and when he finally responded, he seemed to have collected himself completely. His tone was back to being cold and businesslike, and his expression was aloof.

"If you daughter is as talented and dedicated as you say…"

"You _know_ she is! You've seen her dance…you _know_ she's good…"

"…If that's_ true_ then you should sign her up for the open auditions."

Cole was quiet as he processed that, and Marty tidied his desk as he continued.

"They take place in a month. If your daughter has what it takes to exceed at this school, then she can prove it then. If she's accepted, she may start attending next year. That is the appropriate course of action for you at the moment…if you're as desperate as all that."

Cole swallowed and finally sighed.

"Alright. I'll let her know."

"Good."

Marty gestured to the door; Cole took it to be his dismissal. He was already standing, so he shifted awkwardly.

"Thank you for your time."

Marty didn't respond, having seemingly drifted into deep thought. With nothing else to say, Cole left.

* * *

"No, you can't leave it at that!"

Amber just shrugged as M. leaned in.

"That was the vaguest, most quickly told ghost story of all time. The crazy lady who kidnapped you came back? And all you can say about it is 'we beat her and it all worked out?'"

Amber frowned.

"Yes."

"Nope. Not letting you get away with it; you made me _download_…you can't just leave me with that."

"I told you we didn't have time for the full story!" Amber argued, and M. rolled his eyes.

"Then we make time. Because _that_ was even more unsatisfying than if you hadn't told me anything!"

"How so?" Amber asked, irritated.

"Because now I'm realizing how _awesome_ the story is that you won't tell me…it's torture, Amber. Downright cruel."

"Don't _even_ compare this to torture!"

Amber's tone had become deadly, and M. blinked in surprise as she whirled on him.

"You want to know torture, then…"

They heard the doorknob squeak to the office, and both turned to look. The door opened softly, and Cole came out. He looked up and met Amber's eye with a soft smile. Her heart was pounding; her father still felt nervous. And…and sad.

She was on her feet in seconds, breathless.

"What'd he say?"

Cole came over and shook her shoulder.

"He said if you come audition and nail it, you could get accepted back."

Amber was silent for a few moments, and she finally nodded.

"So…there's hope," she summarized, and Cole laughed outright.

"That's right, kiddo. There's hope. There was _always_ hope."

She let him pull her into a hug while she tried to decide why her father felt so uneasy if there was hope.

"Auditions? You mean…the acceptance auditions?"

Cole glanced up and seemed to notice M. for the first time as the sandy-haired youth spoke up. The ninja nodded.

"Your father said they're in a month…"

"They are. But…those are for new entries. Amber's already been to this school, she shouldn't have to try out to get back in."

Cole sighed and then managed to pull off a smile as he shrugged.

"That's just what he told me." He turned his attention back to Amber, who was still processing the news in a stunned silence. "We should probably get home, kiddo."

She snapped out of it and nodded, looking up to give her father a smile. Then she pulled away so she could turn back to M.

"It was good seeing you, M. I…I guess I could see you at the audition. I mean, if you're there."

She shook her head, feeling stupid.

"I don't know why you'd be there, though. It's not like _you'd _be trying out to get into…"

"Hey, I'll be there, Amber. Just look for the guy throwing tomatoes."

She rolled her eyes and slugged him, and he smirked.

"Hope your brother gets feeling better," M. offered more sincerely, and she gave him a nod before turning back to her father.

"Alright…let's get out of here."

71

Marty IV had read the same few sentences in the newspaper several times before putting it down with an irritated sigh. Suddenly his office door flew open and he looked up to glare at whoever decided to add themselves to the reasons behind his growing headache.

"Dad."

It was M. Marty sat up as his son came over.

"M…"

"You gave her hope, Dad. You told her to audition and that gave her hope and you _better_ have meant it!"

Marty's expression hardened.

"So, it seems already you two have already managed to find each other again."

"The Auditions are based off of skill and merit…but you have final say. The Headmaster _always_ has final say."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that you better not have just told her to audition to get rid of her and then turn her down at the audition anyway. She'll earn great scores in her performance, as long as the judges aren't biased…because she is a great dancer. But you have to be impartial, Dad."

"What exactly are you accusing me of?"

M. swallowed and glanced away.

"_Nothing._ I'm just asking you to give Amber a _fair audition."_

"I wasn't planning on giving her an unfair audition, son. The Audition process is a way for people to prove themselves worthy of being part of this school. If she has what it takes…"

"Do you mean it, though? Because if you mean it and the audition is fair then she's going to get in. There's no way around it; she's probably one of the best dancers who's ever gone here. And once she gets in, I don't think she should have to go back down to the lower level classes. She's just as skilled as me; heck, we could get tutored together…"

"Don't be planning out your future just yet."

Marty's voice was cold and he moved to start folding his newspaper. M. scanned his father's face and suddenly the boy's expression hardened.

"You didn't mean any of it. It really was just to get rid of them, huh? Give her hope so you can just crush her later?"

Marty glared.

"That is hardly fair. When I judge the auditions, I will make the call that will best affect the students and the school. I will do what is best for the establishment as a whole."

M. scoffed bitterly.

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of."

Marty clenched his jaw as he watched his son collapse back into himself. The sudden spark in the boy's eye dulled as he slouched and headed back for the doorway.

"But if, on the off chance, that girl _does_ pass her audition…"

M. froze as his father continued.

"Then I would expect to see a change in you. No more shirking classes or duties…no more dour moodiness…" Marty cleared his throat. "No more talk of leaving."

M. processed that for a moment before turning to meet his father's eye.

"If Amber comes back to the school…_and_ we actually have some classes together so we could actually _see_ each other…then it would certainly improve my outlook," he offered. Marty IV leaned forward, his gaze almost calculating.

"A renewed outlook isn't enough," he started, and M. just shrugged.

"It's a start."

With that, the youngest Openheimer reached the door and left his father to his thoughts.

* * *

Cole was staring at the ceiling, the worry gnawing at him while the minutes ticked by. He heard Keyda shift next to him and could feel her head coming to rest above his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him.

"You ok?" she murmured, and he glanced over.

"Yeah…"

"It went ok today, Cole. She got the audition; you did it. You went and you talked to him and you did it."

Cole sighed and looked away while Keyda tilted her head.

"I dunno…" the ninja started.

"What do you mean? All she has to do is dance for some judges and she's in. She's an amazing dancer. Are you worried that she won't do well?"

"Of course she'll do well! It's just…that Openheimer…"

He trailed off and Keyda's hand moved into his hair.

"Was he horrible to you?" she finally asked, and Cole chuckled wryly.

"It wasn't too bad. At least…it wasn't any worse than I thought it would be."

"Meaning?"

"He was rude and I was desperate and at the end of it he told me what I wanted to hear."

Keyda let that sink in and bit her lip.

"You don't think he was serious about the audition?"

"He was serious about letting her audition, Keyds. Just…not really promising anything after that."

"Isn't that the point of the audition?" she pressed. "She has to actually do it and _then_ they get to decide if she's good enough. Which, of course she will be. I mean I don't know much about dancing but I know that she's confident and you know, _looks_ better than the other people she generally is dancing against."

Cole smiled at that, but Keyda didn't seem convinced by his performance. She sighed and nudged him.

"C'mon, Idiot…out with it. Is the audition secretly terrible? Was yours terrible and it's bringing back all these awful memories?"

"I didn't audition, Keyda."

"You didn't? Or you just don't remember it?"

"No, I just didn't ever have to. Marty Openheimer's is really big into performing lines, you know. Like…passing on the family trade. My parents were Alumni, _successful_ alumni. And my grandparents. I was accepted into the school from the moment I was born. The auditions…well. They're for people who don't come from performing families, and they basically have to prove themselves to the big-wigs that they are worth having in the school. There are judges and reviews…but at the end of the day, the Headmaster has the final say. It doesn't matter how good you are; if the Openheimer says you're out, you're out."

Silence fell and Keyda moved closer as she frowned.

"You don't think he'll let her in…after all of this. You think he'll turn her down."

Cole didn't say anything and Keyda shook her head.

"He has to at least be _fair, _Cole. Surely he wouldn't have told her to try out if he was just planning on saying no!"

"I don't know. Honestly. But it just felt like he maybe was."

Keyda looked away, suddenly angry.

"So help me…I will march in there…"

"And it would be so much worse…wouldn't it? I mean, it would have still made Amber so upset to go there and have him turn us down outright, but to offer this and get her hopes up? It makes me sick. I should have just had my father handle everything. Heck…after talking with his friend Marty III, Dad would have Amber back in the school tomorrow. I just screwed everything up."

"Cole, _no."_

Keyda turned back to him and laid back down on his shoulder.

"This was something that I think you needed to do…and I'm proud of you for doing it. Especially considering what a jerk that guy is…Ancients, I _hate_ him."

Cole smiled a little as he turned to kiss Keyda on the side of the head.

"Thanks, Keyds. I'm just terrified for Amber. With everything that she's already been through, and now this. Maybe I should have waited…I basically rushed her back into normal life when she's probably still trying to wrap her mind around everything that happened. _I'm_ still wrapping my mind over everything that happened."

Keyda snuggled in close.

"She'll be alright, Cole. And she'll get back into the school. She has to; if she doesn't, I'll burn the place down."

Cole laughed outright and finally turned to face her completely.

"Not sure that's the _best_ option…"

"Hey, when it comes to my family, I'm willing to pull out all the stops," Keyda pointed out. Cole leaned in to kiss her.

"I guess we just have to figure it out as we go, huh?" he finally murmured, and she nodded.

"Yeah…so don't worry about it too much, ok? You did good…it's going to be fine."

She kissed him once more before pulling away with a smile.

"Now get some sleep, Idiot. You're up early tomorrow."

"Mmm…don't remind me," Cole argued softly. However, within the next ten minutes he had finally drifted off. Keyda smiled sadly and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be ok…" she murmured again, though with her husband asleep it was hard to know whether she was talking to Cole or herself.

* * *

"Solo piece…what on earth can I do for a solo piece?!"

Amber was lying in the grass, staring up at the wispy white sky of her home realm. Theo was brushing Dragon down nearby.

"C'mon, Ams. You've done plenty of solo pieces."

"But I think school and I think_ ballroom_, you know? But I can't do any of that without a partner!"

"Do you want me to dance with you?"

Amber turned to face her brother for the first time. He gave her a smile and she returned it; it was so nice having her big brother back to his normal self.

"No. I mean, I _would,_ but the rules are super strict about how the dancers involved _have_ to actually want to get into the school. I guess they've had problems in decades past with people roping famous people into dancing with them in order to boost scores, or something."

"Geez…" Theo said with a grin. "I probably shouldn't then…I am pretty famous these days."

Amber rolled her eyes and finally sat up.

"But I feel like no matter what I pick to do, it's not going to be good enough."

"That's crazy, Ams. The truth is it doesn't matter what you pick because no matter what it _will_ be good enough. Great, even!"

"I dunno…"

"Alright, that's enough. You're killing yourself with the indecision; I say just _choose_ something already so you can pour all your nervous energy into that instead of ripping yourself to bits."

"I'm not ripping myself to bits!" Amber argued with a huff. "I'm just _worrying. _This audition is the decider, Theo…of like my whole future!"

"Your future at Marty Openheimer's, maybe," Theo argued as he finished up and gave Dragon a few pats. "But there are other performance schools. If they even _dare_ to turn you down, there are lots of other places that would beg to have you."

"Yeah, right…"

"And you might as well go to one of them anyway, since Marty's will just be a pile of burning rubble after mom and I are done with it, if they're crazy enough to say no to you."

"Mmm…well, maybe when you're in jail I'll get one of these oh-so-great _other_ schools to let me come put on performances. Pretty sure they do that sort of things in prison."

"Prison? Please," Theo scoffed, giving her a mischievous smile. "After I'll I've been through, I think I'd plead the insanity card."

Amber's smile immediately disappeared. He must have noticed the blood drain from her face because his smile vanished as well as he came over.

"I guess…that's probably not…"

"No. It's _not_ funny," Amber agreed quietly as she stared at the ground. Theo sighed and came to sit next to her. Amber avoided his eye contact as she pulled grass out of the ground.

"Sorry. Sometimes things are just easier to joke about," he explained quietly, and Amber's eyes filled with tears.

"Well don't joke about that, Tay. Not ever."

"Ams…"

"It was _awful!_"

"I know," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "But I'm better now, thanks to you."

Amber turned to look at him at last.

"I'm sorry I did that Tay…I just didn't know what else to do."

"_I'm_ not sorry, Amber. I feel better than I did at any point during those…fog days. Not really sure what to call them."

He went silent and she could sense his unease.

"You weren't that bad, you know," Amber finally offered. "You were just out of it. It was just hard for those of us who really knew you…"

"Which is basically the whole realm at this point," he said, and she scoffed.

"Geez, you certainly think highly of yourself, if you think the entire realm knows you well."

"Oh please, you should see me enter a village. It's like being a famous pop singer in a crowd of teenagers in Ninjago. The screaming fans, demands for autographs…"

"Oh, I can picture it. How lucky am I to have these private moments with you alone before you head out with mom to see your entourage?"

His smile faded as he glanced away, and Amber sighed.

"What? Are you afraid people will treat you weird after you were MIA? Everyone just thinks you were sick, Theo."

"It doesn't feel right."

Amber blinked.

"_What_ doesn't feel right?"

"Visiting the villages…making the rounds. Even the meetings with the other leaders."

"Because you were out of it for a few weeks?! What have people been saying? That's _hardly_ fair!"

"No, Ams. No one knows about whats going on. Or I guess, what _went _on."

"Then what?"

"I just don't know if I can really do it. You know…be the Ruler someday."

The worrying feeling gnawing at Amber about her audition suddenly doubled in strength in her stomach.

"Tay…"

"I mean, what do I really have to offer to the realm? Naivety? A sunny personality? Even before all this stuff went down, I didn't have what it takes. I was just too _naïve_ and _sunny_ to even realize it."

"Of course you have what it takes! Theo, you've been preparing for this your whole life…and what's more, you've always _wanted it._"

"So what? Just because it's what I wanted doesn't mean it's what's best for the realm!"

"So what would be better? You backing down and making it so there's some horrible battle between all the power-hungry…"

"No, no _battles._ But…I just think that Mom and Dad might need to start looking around, you know? For a…better candidate to turn everything over to when they retire."

"_NO."_

Amber stood, her eyes blazing as she looked down at Theo. He blinked in surprise.

"You know they would never pick anyone else, Theo. You are who they want to take over for them."

"Maybe…but they're unsure, you know? They've _always_ been unsure."

"The only thing they're unsure about is how much responsibility you should take on right _now._ But they've never doubted you actually growing up and running this realm."

He swallowed and Amber began to pace.

"You have a good relationship with everybody, Tay…and I do mean _everybody._ Even people who _want_ to hate you can't."

"Um…should I take that as a compliment?"

"You know the ins and outs of the political jargon and the other leaders and the economy and the different trades for the different provinces."

"I don't know _everything._"

"But you will! You're only, what? Seventeen? And you already know more about this realm than like anybody. Even the dragons like you…and the dragons don't like anybody! Like, some of them even snap at _Dad, _but you show up and they're like your best friends."

"Not everyone likes me, Ams. I've had plenty of dragons snap at me too."

"Pshhh…not…_meanly._"

He sighed, but he was smiling a little as he looked up at her.

"I appreciate it, Ams. But I just don't know if I'm really the best choice."

"Well, I do."

Theo laughed at that.

"Ah…my brilliant twelve-year-old sister…I forgot you had unlocked all the secrets of the universe and have all-knowing power now…"

"Basically. Don't forget again. And I'm not _twelve_, Tay…"

"You are next week," he pointed out as he pushed himself up. Amber blinked in surprise.

"No…"

"_Yes._ I may have been out of it for the last little bit…but I'm fine now and I know when your birthday is. It's next week…and I'm already trying to figure out what exactly we're going to do for it."

"Geez…that snuck up on us," she murmured. "But…I don't want anything, Tay."

"You _never_ want anything! I swear you haven't had a birthday party in like four years."

"Because I don't like them! All those people, all expecting me to talk with them, and everyone's like singing and wanting me to open their presents and I have to be super excited for _all _of them, even when one of them is some weird painting that Colby made me that represents some existential crisis and half of them are weapons…"

"Hey, Tolan _means_ well."

"So…no, I'm thinking that's a _no_ go for a party this year."

"Ah, come on. Amber…"

"No. And you are pushing me off point! I was in the middle of reminding you that if you quit on your dreams you'll always regret it…"

"Hey. Just a little shindig, huh? I mean…we could have it in Ninjago, at Grandpa's."

"Theo…"

"We could even invite people from school!"

"I don't even _go _to that school!"

"Doesn't mean we can't invite them! You could even invite that one guy…what's his name? Sandy blonde hair…freckles…"

His eyes were twinkling and Amber flushed red.

"You _know_ his name. He's basically under house arrest right now so there's no way he could come."

Theo whistled low.

"House arrest? And you tell me _I_ belong in jail."

"He didn't do anything. He just played hooky or something and he's got a crazy strict Dad!"

Theo shrugged. After a moment he gave her a pleading look.

"Please Ams? After everything you've been through, you at least deserve a decent birthday party."

She scanned his face and finally sighed. She had no idea why this was so important to him, but she could tell it really was.

"Fine. But it has to be a _really_ little party. _And_ you have to promise me something."

"Promise what?"

She came over to poke him in the chest.

"That you aren't gonna give up on being Ruler, Theo."

He sighed and she pressed harder.

"Just don't decide anything right now, ok? You're good at what you do, and I don't think you should give up right now."

Theo ran a hand through his hair.

"_Fine_…nothing was really decided anyways…just, you know, a feeling."

"Trust me, Tay. I know feelings. This isn't your destiny warning you…this is just a dose of old-fashioned self-consciousness. And of everyone, you can be sure I know how that one feels."

Theo put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Alright. I trust you, Ams."

"Good."

He nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"So…what's it gonna be?"

She blinked.

"About?"

"The dance. Because the more I've been thinking about it, the more I think that your _Dance of the Poppy_ could be a big hit."

Amber pondered her first solo piece for a moment and then shrugged.

"I dunno…looking back it wasn't that good. I was only seven…"

"Are you kidding? It was great! But hey, you're the choreographer; if you don't like something you can just change it, right?"

"Right."

Amber tried to keep her tone neutral, but a small smile escaped as the wheels in her head started turning.

72

"Retire?"

Theodynn leaned forward, immediately concerned. His mother looked up from the scroll she was reading in the seat next to him.

"Apparently…"

"He can't just retire. What does that even mean? I mean…has anyone in this realm ever actually _retired?_ I thought it was more of a die-and-get-replaced sort of thing…"

"Theo."

He trailed off as Keyda slowly closed the scroll and looked over at him.

"Heavy Metal has done a _lot_ for this realm…and he's getting on in years. I've noticed that his health hasn't been the greatest lately, but I haven't ever brought it up with him. Men are so _prideful _about that sort of thing."

"But, still…"

"If he's come to the decision to retire, then I'm going to respect that. The man knows his own limits more than anyone else."

Theo sighed and fidgeted.

"But…Heavy Metal's been the Western Leader since for as long as I've been _alive,"_ he pointed out, and Keyda sighed as she set the scroll down.

"Even before that, Theo. I'll admit, reading that letter was a shock. But after everything he's been through, he deserves a break."

The younger Oni didn't say anything else, but Keyda could tell he was upset. She reached over to rub his shoulder.

"It will be ok; change happens. The fact that you haven't ever experienced a leadership change in your lifetime says a lot about the stability of the realm…it used to happen all the time."

"Yeah, I guess," Theo murmured, but it didn't even seem like he was thinking about Heavy Metal anymore. After a moment he snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up.

"What's going to happen? If he steps down, who's going to run the Western Province? I mean…does Heavy Metal have any family, or…"

"No, as far as I know he doesn't have any family," Keyda said. "But that was the main reason he was writing; he's already chosen his successor."

"He has?" Theo moved closer to the desk and reached for the scroll. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

Theo looked surprised and Keyda rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's like you said; I don't really know of other leaders who have been able to retire. But I trust Heavy Metal, and if he says he trusts this woman to take over than I have to believe him."

"It's a girl, huh?" Theo asked, unrolling the scroll and reading it quickly. "Well, Tala will be pleased. She won't be so outnumbered at our meetings."

"Ha; Tala was _never_ outnumbered," Keyda pointed out. Theo shrugged slightly, his eyes scanning the page. Suddenly he made a surprised sound.

"He's bringing her here?"

"He's going to introduce us…"

"He wants you to formally accept her as the Western Leader," Theo read. He looked back up at his mother. "Can you do that without the other leaders? Should we write to them?"

Keyda sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Heavy Metal is coming tomorrow. I don't think we have time to spring it on everybody else, but I don't think he meant I had to formally accept her as soon as I meet her. I'm sure I can wait for the official meeting in a few weeks that the other leaders will already be at."

Theo shrugged as if that made sense.

"We'll have to tell Dad; I think he was planning on going to help Wu tomorrow."

"I thought that's where he was today?"

"Nah, he's down with Ottan today."

"Oh," Keyda said. She studied Theo, but he wasn't meeting her eye as he fiddled with putting the ribbon back on the scroll. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Um…I don't think he really needed me, you know. Just standard province-checking stuff; Dad doesn't have any problem with doing that sort of thing alone."

"Well, yeah. But I thought you wanted to do more visits and things?"

Theo just shrugged. Keyda's expression became more concerned.

"Where's your armband?"

He glanced up.

"What?"

"Your armband…you haven't really been wearing it."

"Oh." He glanced down at his wrist, as if just realizing. "It's just not very comfortable. I thought I only had to wear it for official stuff anyways."

Keyda thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out if she should be worried or not.

"Well…I hope you can find it. You'll be wearing it tomorrow, after all."

"For when Heavy Metal comes over? It's never been an official thing before."

"But you'll be meeting the new leader; that's more formal that just a social visit. Heavy Metal wanted to make sure you'd be there…you saw it in the letter."

"I guess."

Keyda bit her lip.

"You'll be the Ruler someday, Theo. Might as well get used to these kinds of things."

"Yeah," Theo said, looking up to give her a smile. "You're right. I'll find it, I promise."

"Alright."

Theo nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

"You hungry? They're probably serving lunch by now."

Keyda almost pushed it further, but then she decided against it. She returned his smile.

"Starving."

* * *

Cole brushed his hair back and sighed.

"Giving you trouble?"

He turned to see Keyda approaching and grinned.

"Most days. But I'm hoping my unruly hair won't really put too much of a damper on our relationship with…"

He trailed off as he finally turned away from the mirror.

"What's her name again?"

"Myrah."

"That's right," Cole murmured, looking down to straighten his sash. "And when are they supposed to get here?"

"He said noonish. So, probably soon."

Cole nodded and finally looked up. He scanned Keyda and smiled.

"You look great."

She rolled her eyes.

"I look the same…"

"Nah," Cole argued as he came over to grab her hand. "That's a new outfit, right? And your crown's been polished."

Keyda scoffed as she looked down at herself.

"It's a _little_ new. I've already worn it before."

"When?"

"When…I tried it on."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Well then…I guess I stand corrected."

"Yep. Remember this the next time you say you're never wrong," Keyda teased as she gave one last attempt to fix his hair.

"I've never said that!"

"You think it, sometimes…"

"How would you know? You read minds now?"

"Yes. Ancients…your hair just _really_ isn't working today, is it?"

"Well, if you're ashamed to go out there with me than I can pretend to be someone else. I am a pretty good master of disguise; I just throw on a mustache and viola."

"Oh, well, as long as _that's_ an offer," Keyda said dryly, wrapping her arm around his. "But I'm afraid your skin color may still be a dead giveaway."

"Ah, then I guess there's only one choice," Cole murmured as they headed for the door to the hall.

"What's that?"

"Shave my head bald. Bound to happen eventually, right?"

"Mmmm…"

"What? Not liking the bald idea?"

"Well, it may make your head look smaller," Keyda admitted. They made it out the door and Cole laughed as he put a mock-offended hand to his chest.

"Are you accusing me of having a big head?" He challenged, but she continued as if she didn't hear him.

"But see, if you were to do that, then Heavy Metal will think you're mocking him."

"Mocking him?"

"And not everyone can pull off a bald head as well as he can; the more I think about it the more I think that you should just leave your hair alone."

"Mmmm…I don't know; if Heavy Metal can pull it off…"

She tugged on his arm and laughed as they headed for the front of the fortress to wait for their guests.

"Stop it, before I start thinking that you're actually considering this!"

"Maybe I _am_ considering it!" Cole argued, and she shook her head.

"Don't you dare. You look fine the way you are."

"Just fine?" he pressed, and she turned to roll her eyes at him.

"You look _perfect, _alright?"

He paused and Keyda shook her head at his expression.

"What?"

"There it is…" he said, raising his eyebrows as he grinned. "Just took you twenty years to admit it."

"Mmm, maybe this will shut you up."

She kissed him, but a moment later they heard a groan behind them. They turned to see Theo standing there, looking both amused and disgusted.

"Look, I don't mind coming to this thing, but if you guys are gonna be all _mushy…"_

"We're not going to be _all_ mushy," Cole argued, pulling Keyda in for an overdramatic hug. "Just like, 2/3rds mushy, at the most."

"How comforting," Theo teased dryly. "When are they supposed to be here?"

"Probably soon," Keyda said, managing to pull out of Cole's embrace. "You look nice, Theo."

Theodynn smiled, suddenly self-conscious as his parents looked him over. He was dressed neatly and Keyda was happy to see that he was wearing both his sash and his wristband.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Yeah…how is it _you_ managed to get your hair to behave?" Cole teased, and Theo shrugged.

"I just asked it really nicely. Yours doesn't look half-bad, Dad."

"Well, your mom actually said it looked _perfect, _so I guess I don't really have to worry…"

"Oh Ancients, now I'm never going to live that down. This is why I've waited this long to tell you."

"Tell him what? That you like his hair?" Theo asked, but then he grimaced. "Actually…don't tell me. I think I'd rather not know."

Keyda rolled her eyes as Cole laughed.

"Where's your sister? Is she up yet?"

"Are you kidding? She's been up since dawn. Amber's in the arena, like she has been the last few days."

"Working on her dance," Cole guessed, and Theo nodded.

"She said she'd make an appearance, but I don't know that meeting this lady is a priority for her."

Keyda sighed and Cole shrugged as the three of them continued on their way. After a few minutes Theo cleared his throat.

"It's kinda weird, right? That Heavy Metal is retiring."

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "But he's had quite the life. If anyone deserves a chance to relax, it's him."

"But I don't even feel like he's _that_ old," Theo argued as they turned down another hallway. "And then I get thinking, and I realize that Tala's getting up there too, you know? And Ottan's not really a spring chicken. Heck…how long before _you_ guys…"

"Woah, careful there Theo!" Cole said, turning back to look at him. "Or I might think you're insinuating that we are _old._ Which we are not."

"I know, Dad," Theo said, glancing down. "But…someday…"

"Theo."

Keyda stopped walking and Theo sighed as he also came to a halt behind his parents. She scanned his face and finally gave him a smile.

"You don't have to worry about us retiring, Theodynn. Not for a _long_ time."

Her son sighed and finally met her eye.

"I know. It's just…sometimes the future starts _looming, _you know?"

"Yeah," Cole said softly, giving Theo a half-smile. "But you're in good shape, Theo. Heavy Metal is like a billion years old…so maybe once we reach a billion, we'll think of retiring."

Keyda smacked his side.

"Cole! He is not a _billion_ years old!"

"Well he's a lot older than us, and even then, he's probably gonna be around for a while longer," he said. Theo laughed.

"Ok, I get it. Thanks, guys. I won't worry about it."

"Good," Cole said. They continued until they reached the front of the fortress, and Theo fiddled with his arm band.

"Do you think they're close?" he asked, but right then a guard came in through the heavy, guarded doors.

"The Leadership from the Western Province has arrived," he told Keyda, and she nodded.

"Alright…they're here. Show them in."


	25. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 25

73

Theodynn straightened further. He wanted to make a good impression on this new leader, but he wondered if he was going to be able to find the balance between being formal and being a stiff board. It was intimidating; this new leader could still be leading the West when he took over for his parents. _If_ he took over for his parents someday.

Heavy Metal entered first, and Theo realized with a start that he _did _look old. It was hard to really look at the Western Leader without focusing on the horrible scars, but there were also _wrinkles._ How long had he been wrinkled? How old _was_ Heavy Metal?

"Keyda," the leader said with his characteristic smile. It wasn't much of a smile; it only changed his mouth slightly, but his eyes always twinkled. He shook Keyda's hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, and he chuckled softly.

"I'm fine. Honestly, please don't see this as a reason to worry about me. It was just time."

"Of course," she said. "But…I'll probably worry regardless."

He shook his head and turned to Cole, who also shook his hand.

"Heavy Metal. I must admit, I was a little disappointed to hear that you're retiring; it's been nice having an ally in those leadership meetings."

"Yes, well…perhaps you've relied on me too much," Heavy Metal pointed out, and Cole shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Where's Myrah?" Keyda cut in, and Heavy Metal glanced back at the Ruler.

"She's coming; she wanted to make sure the Hoofers were properly looked after.

Just then a woman walked through the door and Heavy Metal glanced over at her.

"Here she is now."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as Myrah studied the Ruling family and they studied her. She stood straight and tall, and Theo decided she looked like someone who was sure of herself. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, with a braid hanging down from it. Her eyes were dark but interesting; the rims were hues of purple and brown, with dark purple pupils streaked with copper. Overall, her expression seemed cold—partly due to the dark color of her eyes and partly because there wasn't a hint of a smile to be seen on her face. Theo tried to guess at her age, since he knew better than ask outright. He finally decided on five to ten years younger than his parents; somewhere in her thirties. All in all, she fit his expectation of a leader with her expression and self-assured air. But he had half-expected someone older, like Tala. Though, considering that Heavy Metal had just retired, maybe replacing him with someone just as aged wasn't the best decision anyways.

Cole was the first to break the silence, extending a hand to Myrah.

"It's good to meet you," he said with a smile. She returned the handshake but not the smile.

"Yes, Heavy Metal has described all of you to me."

Myrah shook Keyda's hand next and the Ruler nodded respectfully.

"I just hope he hasn't told you too many terrible things," Keyda said, giving Heavy Metal a wry look. He tilted his head with a flicker of a smile.

"Not too many things at all, actually," Myrah admitted somewhat distantly. Her gaze slid away from Keyda and over to the third member of the greeting party.

"This must be Theodynn."

Theo straightened again as Myrah turned to him. She held out her hand and he accepted it for a handshake. Something flickered across the new Western Leader's expression, and it made Theo feel like he had done something wrong. He couldn't help but wish Amber was here to at least figure out what Myrah was feeling. Suddenly Theo realized he was still shaking her hand and hadn't said anything.

"Uh…it's good to meet you," he tried. "And you can call me Theo, if you want. I mean, if Theodynn is too long."

Another flicker, though this time he was pretty sure it was amusement.

"Theodynn is a worthy name; pity to shorten it."

He blinked, not really sure how to reply to that. He finally released her hand and Myrah turned to address Keyda once again.

"Word is you also have a daughter. Is she currently in the realm?"

The Ruler smiled.

"I'm sure Amber will meet up with us later on."

"She's working on a dance right now…to get back into school."

Myrah turned back to Theo and raised a single eyebrow, and he flushed.

"Though, I guess that none of that probably makes sense to you."

" I have heard that she often goes to another realm for something or another," she admitted. Silence fell again and Heavy Metal finally rescued them.

"We haven't eaten anything since leaving the fortress," he pointed out to Keyda, and Cole jumped in.

"We haven't had lunch either," he said. "I'll go to the cafeteria and order something; you can all head to our dining room."

Myrah nodded, though she turned back to Theo.

"You'll have to show me the way, Theodynn," she pointed out, and he glanced over at Keyda.

"Oh. Right…I can do that," Theo finally said, turning and heading down the hallway. Cole had already left to go to the cafeteria, and as Keyda watched Theo and Myrah walk away, she frowned. The Ruler glanced back at Heavy Metal.

"Well…she definitely trained under you," Keyda murmured, just loud enough for the retired leader to hear. He turned to her.

"Meaning?"

"Very aloof, keeps everything close to the vest…"

Heavy Metal just shrugged.

"She's a good leader. Not everyone is as emotionally obvious as you and Cole, Keyda."

She nodded. Myrah and Theo were getting further away and the Ruler sighed, raising her voice above a whisper now that she felt confident the new leader wouldn't overhear.

"She's younger than I expected; you said that she's been one of your advisors for years."

"She's a decade older than you were when you became Ruler of the entire realm," Heavy Metal argued. "Age isn't everything."

Keyda looked over at him; Heavy Metal was raising his eyebrows and she sighed.

"Alright, fair enough. I just don't like it when I can't even guess at how someone sees me. The other leaders were very obvious in their distrust and disgust for me; made it easier to know where I stood with them."

"I highly doubt you disgust her, Keyda. I've heard her talk about how she respects you and Cole and all you've done for the realm."

"Well, that's a relief, I suppose," Keyda admitted. "We should probably catch up now, though."

Heavy Metal smiled and then gestured for her to go first. She nodded and then headed down the hallway after her son and the new Western Leader.

* * *

Theo wasn't usually at a loss for words. It was something Amber often teased him about; she claimed he could small-talk with anyone, which was something she herself resisted with a passion. But walking down the stone hallways with only the echo of their footsteps, Theo realized that he wasn't quite the social butterfly that Amber claimed.

"So…how long have you known Heavy Metal?"

Myrah looked at him like she was surprised, and he wondered if that wasn't the sort of thing he should be asking. It was frustrating; he knew that certain things required decorum, but he had always been able to talk to the leaders in a real way. He joked with Ottan and appeased Ymil and had even had some genuine conversations with Tala. But this new woman was as silent as stone and it felt like she was judging his every move. Technically, _his_ family was the Ruling family, right? So why was it they were trying so hard to impress Myrah? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"I've lived in the Western Fortress since I was a child."

He looked over in surprise as Myrah began speaking.

"Warrack was in the habit of gathering people, I guess you could say. He searched out his own slaves, guards, everyone. I was chosen specifically to be trained to become an advisor. Though things got out of hand for a while after his execution, I was able to continue my training under Heavy Metal's regime and eventually became one of his advisors. Now, I am his successor."

Theo processed the information.

"So…I guess you've known him a long time," he finally translated. She looked over and gave him the barest hint of a smile in reply. Theo rushed onwards.

"Me too," Theo explained, wishing that they were at the dining room already. "I mean, I went with my Dad to visit the other leaders as early as I could remember. Heavy Metal taught me how to fight…though I could never really hold my own against him. He was a strict teacher though."

"That I can agree with," Myrah said. Her aloofness seemed to be fading a bit, which brought Theo some relief. He looked over at her again, and realized with a shock that she was the same height as him. She wasn't really short or tall, now that he thought about it, but the way she carried herself she just sort of _felt_ taller.

"You must have a lot of responsibility," Myrah mused, and Theo frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're the heir to the throne; Prince of the Oni. You've been training for the role since you were born, it sounds like."

"Well, maybe not _training._ I've just known the other leaders a long time."

"But someday you're going to be in charge of taking over the realm," Myrah pointed out matter of factly, and Theo swallowed as he fiddled with the band on his wrist.

"Yes. But not for a long time."

"True…but the fact remains you are the Heir. Should something happen to the Rulers, you would…"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to them!"

Theo had stopped walking, and Myrah paused in surprise. She scanned his face and then continued in soft apology.

"I didn't mean to imply that your parents were in any danger, Theodynn. I only meant that the fact is you are the heir and you would take the throne should anything happen, which is a lot of responsibility."

He was silent and she sighed as she turned to face him more fully.

"I'm ready to lead the Western Province, but that doesn't mean there isn't a lot of pressure. I merely wanted to point out that you _also _must be under a lot of pressure. It's undoubtedly hard…especially dealing with it all on your own."

His frown deepened, not understanding what it was Myrah was trying to say.

"But…I'm not on my own," Theo finally pointed out. Myrah smiled at that.

"No, I don't suppose you are."

Theo could hear the footsteps as his mother and Heavy Metal finally caught up. Keyda frowned when she saw that Theo and Myrah had stopped moving.

"Is everything ok, Theo?"

He turned at the question and nodded.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything's fine."

* * *

When the sun started beating down through the open-ceilinged arena, Amber realized she was late. She pushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and grimaced as she headed to turn off the CD player.

"Why didn't anyone come to find me?" she muttered to herself. She had made good progress on the choreography, but now she was going to walk in late to meet what's-her-face. Not that she really wanted to _anyways._ She couldn't remember the last time she had been to a meeting with the other leaders…or even when she had _talked_ to one of the other leaders.

Amber headed down the hall towards her bedroom to change, though she was trying to decide whether or not she would even make an appearance. It's not like she would even be around _anyways, _especially if she got back into the school.

"Amber!"

She whirled around in surprise to see Hershel coming down the hallway.

"Hershel? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on Theo, make sure he's still feeling alright."

"He's _fine_ now," Amber said, feeling a rush of irritation. Since when did Hershel just show up out of the blue? "But now's not really a good time because he's…"

"Well, I have actually been meaning to talk with you."

Amber stopped walking, suddenly wary. Hershel's tone was nonthreatening, but she could sense that he was a little uncomfortable about the topic that was about to be breached.

"Me? What do you have to talk to me about? I'm feeling fine!"

"Not about you being sick," Hershel explained. He had reached her now, and Amber fidgeted under his serious gaze. Why did it feel like he thought she had done something wrong? She didn't do anything wrong…unless…

"I really can't stay, Hershel. I'm late!"

"Amber, this is important. I need to know how exactly Theo got better."

"What do you mean? He was sick and he got better; it had nothing to do with me."

"I'm not sure that's the case."

Amber started walking again. She changed her mind and starting heading for their private dining room rather than her bedroom.

"Amber!"

Hershel followed behind, shaking his head.

"I can tell you're upset, but…"

"I'm not upset."

"Then stop running away."

Amber stopped dead and turned to glare at him.

"I'm not _running._ I'm just late!"

Hershel looked down at her, and she could tell the Master Healer didn't believe her. He sighed and his tone became softer.

"Syn told me about how Theo was…and that doesn't sound like sickness. It sounds more like the after affects of some troubling memories."

The blood drained from Amber's face, but Hershel rushed on.

"I just need to know: did you erase them?"

She was trying so hard not to shake. How had he known!? She felt fear and guilt rush up inside and stubbornly forced the feelings down. She shouldn't feel guilty; she had done it to help Theo and it _had_ helped. Hershel sighed.

"You don't need to be afraid, Amber. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while, but…"

"I'm not afraid!" she snapped, her fists tightening, but Hershel shook his head.

"You're not the only one who can smell fear."

"I don't have to tell you _anything,"_ Amber said. Her stomach was twisting in knots. "And I have to go."

She hurried down the last hallway and pushed her way into the dining room.

"Amber!"

She froze as the Master Healer came through the door after her. The rest of the group in the dining room froze as well. Even Hershel was statuesque once he realized he had stumbled upon more than just the Ruling family.

"Hershel!" Cole said, giving him a confused smile. "What are you doing here?"

There was silence for a few moments and Amber sighed and headed for the table.

"He came to check on Theo…" she started right as Hershel said "I just wanted to see how Theodynn was faring."

"I'm doing alright," Theo offered from his place at the table. Hershel sighed and nodded, feeling out of place.

"I…didn't realize you had something going on today. I'll come back tomorrow."

"This is Hershel," Keyda explained to Heavy Metal. The scarred Oni was sitting across from her and he looked over at where Hershel was standing. "I'm not sure if you've ever met him before…he's the Master Healer."

"Our paths have probably crossed once or twice," Heavy Metal mused. Keyda turned back to Hershel.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Hershel seemed to unfreeze, and he cleared his throat.

"No, that's alright. Honestly, I can come back another day; I just wanted to check up."

"Well, thanks Master Hershel. I can come see you tomorrow, if you want," Theo offered, and Hershel looked back over at the younger Oni.

"Well…"

The Healer trailed off as he caught sight of the woman sitting across from Theodynn. Amber turned and frowned at Hershel, but after a moment he blinked and looked away.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would work," Hershel managed, and then he showed himself out. Amber watched the Healer go and tried to figure out why he seemed so spooked. Then she realized with a twist of guilt that it was probably her fault; she had denied erasing Theo's memories, but the way Hershel spoke it's like he already _knew._

"This must be your sister."

Amber turned to see the woman staring at her. She couldn't remember the new leader's name, but that's who this must be. Theo nodded.

"Yes…this is Amber. How'd the choreography go, Ams?"

Theo felt a little stiff to her, but Amber could tell that he was really nervous. It was almost funny; Theo didn't usually _get_ nervous in social situations. Something about this woman had him on his toes, though. It was probably the change, she mused. Theodynn never liked change.

"It was fine; I think I've almost got it," she finally answered, coming over to sit next to him. Cole and Keyda were embroiled in conversation at another table with Heavy Metal; no doubt discussing the parameters of his retirement and whatnot.

Amber glanced up at the leader again. The woman was eyeing her with a steely expression and Amber straightened. She refused to be intimidated; she had nothing to prove to this woman. She would probably not see much of her in the future anyways.

"Who are you again?" Amber asked rudely, and Theo winced. The woman seemed surprised.

"Myrah," she answered, and Amber sighed.

"Oh yeah. I'm Amber."

"So I've gathered."

Amber looked up to glare, and Theo cut in awkwardly.

"She's taking over for Heavy Metal…"

"I _know,"_ Amber snapped. She felt a little bad; Hershel had gotten her on edge and now she was going to ruin another social situation because of it. But she really wasn't in the mood for this formal, meaningless banter.

"Amber," Theo chastised. He glanced up at Myrah apologetically, and the woman fixed Amber with a long look.

"These situations can seem a bit forced," the woman admitted, much to Amber's surprise. However, her next words just made the Xinta more irritated. "That's hardly an excuse to act this way, however."

"Sorry to interrupt your forced situation," Amber snapped, moving to stand up. "Good meeting you; I'm going to go change."

"Amber, stop. You haven't even eaten anything yet," Theo argued. She glanced over at him, and softened a little at his expression. She knew that he was silently begging her to stay…and she realized that he was probably having a hard time trying to keep the conversation going with the patronizing new leader. She scoffed and sat back down. Theo glanced up at Myrah.

"You were telling me about the library in the West," he prompted in an obvious attempt to get them on a less caustic path of conversation. Myrah nodded, her cold gaze finally shifting away from Amber to Theo.

"Yes; the West has always prided itself in keeping knowledge. We have many records there. Warrack didn't spend much time there, of course, but in my opinion if one is to lead, they must strive to know as much about who they are dealing with as possible."

"Makes sense," Theo said politely, and Myrah gave him a hint of smile. Amber frowned. She had decided against taking part in the conversation. Instead, she tried to probe into the ruler's emotions. There wasn't a lot, but the Xinta was surprised to come across whiffs of anxiety. Perhaps Miss stone-face was just as nervous about meeting the Ruling family as Theo seemed to be about meeting her. Amber scowled a little; it irritated her, but knowing that Myrah was hiding secret feelings of unease and anxiety made her slightly less hateable. Though she still really didn't like the way the woman was looking at Theo.

"Do you know much of the history of the realm, Theodynn?" Myrah was asking, and Theo nodded.

"Our parents taught Amber and I as much as they could growing up. The Oni-Dragon war, the rulers of the past…"

"Theo knows more about the realm than anyone I know," Amber cut in.

"Ams, I don't really know that much," Theo countered, but she leaned forward.

"He's going to be a great Ruler."

There. A flicker of emotion…but what?

"_Amber!" _

Theo hissed at her, and she could feel his frustration mix in. It made it hard to pick out what Myrah was feeling.

"I think your sister is right, Theodynn," Myrah cut in. Theo's face was red as he looked back at the Western Leader. "I think you're on the right path to being an influential leader."

He shrugged, staring at his nearly empty plate of food.

"Thank you."

Amber narrowed her eyes.

"What is it you want, Myrah?"

The Leader turned to look back at Amber.

"What I want?"

"You know…your goals. What is it you're after?"

The leader could probably hear the challenge in the question, but she maintained steady eye-contact.

"At the moment, I think I'd like to get acclimatized to this new role," Myrah pointed out. Amber rolled her eyes.

"But _after_ that."

"Amber, that's enough."

She turned to see Theo glaring at her.

"You're being very rude!" he chastised, and she huffed.

"I was just _asking!"_

"It's alright, Theodynn," Myrah cut in. She leaned forward, breaking her stiff posture for the first time. "Amber makes good points. Leaders need to have a vision, otherwise you might as well put a statue on the throne."

"Because you don't resemble a statue at all," Amber muttered, and for the first time she felt a flash of irritation. So it _was_ possible to get under this woman's skin…good to know.

"So, what is your vision?" Theo said, obviously trying to get the attention away from Amber. Myrah looked back over at him and her icy expression softened again.

"To create a better realm, of course. What is _your_ vision, Theodynn?"

He blinked and finally shrugged.

"Um…the same thing, I guess."

Here Myrah smiled.

"Good."

74

"If you were going to act like that, you shouldn't have even bothered coming."

Amber scowled at her brother as he finished up in the bathroom mirror. He turned and looked at her with a stern expression.

"She's a leader now, Amber. You can't just act like that…"

"She's only a leader if Mom formally accepts her," Amber pointed out as she brushed through her hair angrily.

"Why wouldn't she? Mom has every intention of formally accepting her at the monthly meeting in two weeks. All your attitude did was make things strained between Myrah and our family."

"Please, things were plenty strained when I got there," Amber argued. "I don't like her. It feels like she's hiding something."

"She's just _reserved._ And you know what? You don't _have_ to like her…but that doesn't give you the right to say every rude thing that comes to mind. Honestly, it was like having Tolan in the room…"

"Maybe _he_ would actually listen to my side of things!" Amber argued back. Theo sighed and folded his arms.

"Which is what? What exactly did Myrah do that put you so on edge?"

Amber opened her mouth, but then nothing came out. Why didn't she like the Western Leader?

"She just seems patronizing; like she thinks she's better than us." Amber finally managed. Theo shrugged.

"That's how the other three leaders feel too…and I don't see you harping on Ottan or Tala or Ymil. If anything, I felt like Myrah was far more courteous and civil than any of the other leaders we work with, besides Heavy Metal or Wu."

"Maybe to _you._"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean she was treating you different than the rest of us. If Mom or Dad said anything to her she'd answer in like three words or less. She hardly paid me any attention after our talk…"

"Can you blame her? You weren't exactly _cordial."_

"…But then she would act different around you. Asking your opinions, opening up…"

"So?"

"So, it's suspicious."

"Well…maybe it's because I'm not really anyone of importance."

Amber's scowl deepened as she followed her brother out of the room.

"That's hardly true! You're the _heir to the throne!"_

"Well, yeah. But I mean it's probably intimidating talking to the realm Rulers, you know? And Mom and Dad were spending a lot of their time with Heavy Metal rather than Myrah anyways. Maybe she just felt a little more comfortable talking to someone who wasn't this older adult with a big title."

Amber thought about it.

"Maybe," she admitted grudgingly. Theo glanced back at her as they headed towards their bedrooms.

"You were just in a mood when you got there," he reasoned. "Speaking of…what was it that Hershel wanted to talk to you about?"

"He wasn't trying to talk to _me._ He was coming to check on you, remember?"

Theo didn't look convinced.

"It was your name he was yelling when you guys walked in, not mine. And you both looked pretty upset."

Amber glared at the floor, debating whether she should say anything. Theo stopped walking, grabbing her arm to stop her as well.

"C'mon, Ams…I thought we told each other everything. If it's something I should know about, you better tell me. Otherwise _he's_ just going to bring it up when I go visit him tomorrow."

"He knows."

She blurted it out before she could think about it, and she could feel Theo's confusion.

"He knows? He knows _what?_"

"He knows that you were suffering from those memories, and he knows that I erased them to fix you."

Theo was silent.

"How?" he finally managed, and Amber sighed.

"I don't know! Must be some perk of being Master Healer that you magically _know_ things."

"What did he say? Was he angry that you did it?"

"I don't know! I denied it and didn't give him a chance to say much. I just showed up at the dining hall and that was that."

Theo shook his head and Amber tried to pull away.

"I'm tired, Theo. Let go…"

"Why didn't you tell him about it? I mean, it was kinda unorthodox, and I don't recommend telling our parents any time soon. But it's _Hershel_. He knows all about powers and stuff like that. I don't think he would have cared."

"He acted like he cared," Amber muttered bitterly, and Theo sighed.

"Well…he's probably going to ask me about it tomorrow, Ams. If you want, I guess I can be vague, or play dumb…"

"Go ahead and tell him," Amber snapped, finally pulling her arm out of his grasp. "Or don't. Up to you; _I'm_ not going to tell you what you can and can't share. I'm going to bed."

"Amber!"

But Amber ignored her brother as she stormed the rest of the way to her room. He watched her slam the door and sighed before heading to his own bedroom.

* * *

Myrah closed the door behind her and sighed. She rubbed at her face for a moment before straightening and heading across the room to the dresser. A knock sounded at the door before she could even pull a drawer open.

"Come in," she called. The door opened to admit a stocky woman. The woman's darting eyes caught sight of where the stately woman was standing and she bustled over.

"So you _are_ back…and here I thought you'd be staying at the Central Fortress tonight."

"We were not invited," Myrah answered with a slight smile. "You should be happy; now you are able to pick my brain a day sooner."

"I'm no _gossip,_ Myrah," the woman chided. "I'm the one who trained you…taught you everything you know." Here the woman's expression became distant. "And look at you now; Leader of the West. I always knew you would rise to the top. Not that you're at the _top_, yet…"

"Bula," Myrah cut in. "It's been a long day, and it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Surely you can wait until morning for this."

Bula shook her head, her eyes glancing around the room again.

"Nonsense; we're both here now, and I intend for you to fill me in. I was going to ask you to dismiss your personal slave, but it seems you still have yet to get one."

"They aren't called slaves anymore," Myrah reminded.

"Slaves, servants…it's the same thing. And just because Heavy Metal never had personals doesn't mean you don't need them."

"I appreciate your concern," Myrah cut in, sounding bored. "But I'm fully capable of dressing myself and opening my own door, as I have been doing for years."

"You are the leader now, Myrah. Just because you are capable does not mean you _should."_

Myrah's serious expression didn't change as she went and sat down in an armchair, gesturing to the other.

"Take a seat, Bula, if you really can't be convinced to push this conversation off until tomorrow."

The woman did so, her irritation melting as she leaned forward eagerly.

"Well?"

"Well _what?"_ Myrah demanded, putting a hand to her head. She suddenly wished she did have a personal, so she could have them bring her a cup of tea.

"How did it go, meeting the Ruling Family? Did you leave a good impression?"

"It was fine."

"And the Ruler accepted you? Formally, and all."

"Not yet."

Bula's eyes widened.

"Not yet? Oh Myrah. You were all stone-stiff, weren't you? I warned you to lighten up; the Ruling Family is _very_ open emotionally, if the rumors are to be believed. Not that it's a good trait to have, but being aloof isn't going to help you gain their respect."

"I was perfectly acceptable. The Ruler is, and always was, planning on accepting me at the Leadership meeting in a few weeks. This was merely an introduction."

Bula rolled her eyes, but after a moment her tone dropped lower.

"And the heir?"

Here Myrah looked away.

"He was there, wasn't he?" the senior advisor pressed.

"He was there, Bula. But…he's a boy."

Bula scoffed.

"Of course he is."

"I mean he's a _child._ Hasn't even reached his second decade."

Bula shrugged as if Myrah's point was unimportant.

"The binding wouldn't occur for a few years, at any rate. More important now is building the foundation."

"I'm twice his age, at least," the leader argued further.

"We knew that before. What's changed between now and then?"

Myrah sighed, leaning back in her chair with an air of discontent.

"I suppose I just thought he wouldn't seem so young, but he does. Innocent, nervous, uncommitted and undecided_._ He doesn't seem to like to think about what is ahead of him."

"Sounds like just the type of person who would benefit from being joined to someone older and wiser."

"I suppose."

Bula narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't do something, then this is it, Myrah. This is as far as you go. I'm not saying that winning the West was any small feat, but you've got vision. That's what set you apart as a child. That's what lead Heavy Metal to name you his advisor, and then his successor. But there are only certain ways you're going to be able to take that vision on a realm level, like you've always talked about. The boy's your key, unless you plan on organizing some coup."

Myrah's expression darkened.

"Of course not. But having met him, I'm not sure he would agree to a binding."

"Not after one meeting, no. But after knowing each other for a few years, it would become far more feasible."

The Leader was silent and her advisor pulled out a traveling fan to cool herself with. Bula always kept one on her because she was always flushed. She sighed as she fanned herself.

"Don't let the age difference bother you too much, Myrah. You know the history of leadership; this would hardly be the first binding with such an age gap. It's all politics; doing what's best for the realm. Forming prestigious connections."

"I'm not sure Theodynn will see it like that."

The Advisor tutted, shaking her head.

"Poor boy's got bad examples in his life. His mother's some overtitled nobody—honestly, they crowned a slave. Absolutely no political training of any kind. And his father is some outsider that the Ruler chose for _love."_

Bula said the last word with disgust, her expression twisting.

"All that affection and _romance_. Utterly deplorable. You'll have to help the heir realize that bindings were never made with such frivolity in mind. They had one purpose: join partners together who would make the biggest political difference in the realm."

Myrah frowned, but she did seem to be considering her advisor's words. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the soft whooshing coming from Bula's zealous fanning.

"You talked to him, at least?" the Advisor finally asked.

"Yes."

"And you weren't all distant and cold…someone who's been raised as he has won't respond well to that."

"I was as open as I could be. We finished the day acquaintances, at least."

Bula nodded.

"It's a start."

"Indeed." Myrah seemed to be lost in thought. "His sister is wary of me."

"His sister? Oh, right. I always forget that there's another one." Bula closed her fan and sat up. "Her opinion is hardly important; she's not even in the realm, most of the time."

"She was stubbornly rude for the entire time she was with us."

"Well, you can't expect them to act with decorum, considering who raised them."

"It was only the Xinta; Theodynn had excellent manners."

"Well…that's good at least. You don't need to impress the little freak, anyways; she has no political sway or importance."

"But she's incredibly important to Theodynn; that much was obvious."

"Mmm."

Bula seemed lost in thought and she finally shrugged.

"Don't worry too much about it. Focus on…"

"I appreciate your concern, Bula. But I am the Leader, and I've made it this far. Surely you can trust me to do what I think is best."

Bula huffed in annoyance.

"Well, of course. I always have."

"Good."

Myrah pushed herself to her feet, her expression calm and stern.

"I really would like to go to sleep now, Bula."

The advisor stood as well, pocketing the closed fan. She seemed a little flustered, but she finally scoffed.

"Alright. Goodnight."

She headed to the door. Right before exiting, Bula turned.

"Now, don't go overthinking this, Myrah. We have a plan, remember."

"I remember."

Bula nodded to herself and left. Myrah watched the door close and sighed to herself again, but then she headed back to the dresser again.

75

"And you let her?"

Theo took a long drink of tea. Then he looked up to meet Hershel's eye.

"Yes. I trust her."

"So it seems."

The Master Healer's expression was serious and Theo frowned.

"Are you mad? I…I wasn't right in the head. Amber had to do something, and she was the only one who _could_."

"What if something had gone wrong, Theodynn? You know what happened to your father…and Amber's never done this sort of thing before. Has she?"

Theo fell silent and stared down at his tea.

"I don't think she has. I know it was a risk…but…"

He trailed off and Hershel finally sighed.

"It seems that it's worked out," he finally conceded and Theo nodded.

"I haven't had any other problems, Master Hershel. Ever since she took those memories, the fog left."

Hershel seemed lost in thought.

"I understand that it was probably hard for you…trying to reconcile two worlds."

The younger Oni shuddered.

"I can't remember the departed realm anymore, but I remember _talking_ about it. I don't know what would have happened…and I was scared. That's why I let Amber do it."

"Did she offer, or did you ask?" the healer asked a little sharply. Theo looked up and frowned.

"Does it matter?"

Hershel sighed.

"I'm just trying to get a feel for…"

"What, do you think that this is going to become some hobby of hers?" Theo cut in, setting his tea-cup down. "You're afraid she's going to become like the Alchemist?"

Hershel met Theo's eye calmly.

"I just need to know what she's capable of, Theodynn."

Theo pushed himself to his feet.

"No. She's not someone you need to keep tabs on, she's not going to become like Evynn. She's _nothing like her!"_

The Master Healer stood as well, holding his hands up.

"I know, Theo. I know she isn't; I didn't mean to imply that Amber was anything like the Alchemist. I…I just wasn't aware that she was capable of memory manipulation."

Theo's expression twisted.

"I…."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wasn't either."

Silence fell and Hershel studied the heir of the realm closely. Theodynn shrugged.

"I was terrified. But Amber isn't like the Alchemist. She's better than _her…_that's how she beat Evynn in the first place. I knew that I could trust her…and I can. But…"

"But what?"

Theo's expression hardened.

"But nothing."

He relaxed and faced the Healer once more, holding his arms out to the side.

"Here I am, you wanted to see me. I'm fine, in perfect health…no longer losing my mind. Anything else you needed?"

Hershel frowned at Theo's bitter tone.

"How's your aura?"

Theo blinked, but summoned aura to his hands easily enough. Hershel studied the output.

"How was it when you were 'in the fog?'" Hershel asked, and Theo shrugged.

"I don't remember ever trying to use it, actually. I wasn't even aware enough to recognize people half the time, let alone summon aura. My feelings all felt buried, or asleep."

"But you haven't had any problems now?"

The power faded from Theo's hands and he shook his head.

"Am I good to go?" he finally asked, and Hershel nodded.

"Yes. I've been meaning to check up on you for a while, but I haven't been able to get away until yesterday."

"Tolan mentioned you went on some crazy trip for some flowers. You find everything you needed?"

Hershel smiled, suddenly looking distant.

"Yes."

Theo wasn't sure how to interpret Hershel's expression, so he cleared his throat.

"Well…I'm glad you guys are back. I've started up my leadership duties again, and I'll need my bodyguard."

"Just keep an eye on him, Theo. He may seem confident with his powers, but…"

"He's an emotionally closed off guy; I can guess where there could be problems," Theo assured with a smirk. Hershel returned it.

"Fair enough."

"It's fine, by the way, that you weren't able to come before yesterday; it's fever season. Life must be crazy for you guys right now."

"Well, it's been busy," Hershel admitted as he took his and Theo's cups. "I'm just sorry that I stumbled in on your lunch with Heavy Metal."

"Don't worry about it, Master Hershel. And you really could have stayed and had something to eat, if you wanted."

Hershel smiled, but he shook his head.

"It wouldn't have been appropriate."

"You could have met Myrah."

Hershel paused in his cleaning up.

"The woman who was seated with you," he remembered. Theo nodded.

"She's the new Western Leader; Heavy Metal's retiring."

Hershel turned in surprise.

"Really?"

Theo nodded and Hershel frowned.

"Makes sense, I suppose. He was getting on when I was a boy, he must be rather old now."

"You knew Heavy Metal when you were young?" Theo asked, and Hershel looked up in surprise.

"Well…not well. He was the Captain of the Guard when Syn and I lived at the fortress."

Theo bit his lip as the understanding sank in.

"When you were slaves," he remembered, and Hershel nodded.

"Who is this woman to him? I don't remember him having any family."

"She grew up at the Western Fortress. She was trained to be an advisor ever since she was young and then he chose her to be his successor."

Hershel wiped the cups dry with almost too much of a nonchalant air.

"How is she?"

Theo thought about it.

"I don't know. Very proper, and formal. Kinda…stiff. But then she'd open up a little here and there and I'd realize there _is_ somebody under the stern exterior."

"Mmm."

Hershel seemed lost in thought and Theodynn put his hands in his pockets, fidgeting.

"Hey, Master Hershel?"

The Healer turned to glance at the heir.

"Yes?"

"Are things awkward between you and Heavy Metal? I mean, he ran the fortress when you used to work there, and I'm not sure…"

"I wouldn't say _awkward._ Honestly, it was a long time ago."

Hershel moved to put the cups away and Theo rushed on.

"Well, good…cuz after you mentioned him I was a little worried. You see, my mom had a favor to ask you."

Hershel frowned as he turned, his task completed.

"What kind of favor?"

"Well…Heavy Metal's retiring, like I said. And Mom doesn't think he would do that if there wasn't a reason to…and he'd never call a Healer himself. Plus, Tolan said there aren't even a lot of healers in the West."

Hershel raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"My mom wanted to ask you to go to the Western Fortress, and say that she sent you. She wants someone to check in on him, see what's wrong with him. And, you know, give him stuff to help him if he's in pain and stuff."

"Healers don't follow political orders," Hershel reminded, and Theo winced.

"I know, so maybe don't say she sent you. But Healers are in charge of healing people, leader or no. You've helped us out loads of time, and there wasn't anything political about it!"

Hershel didn't look convinced and Theo sighed.

"Look. It really matters a lot to my mom. Heavy Metal isn't the type who would get himself help if he needed it. It would mean a lot to my parents if you'd just go and try to see if there was anything he needed. And…you know…see if he was dying or something."

Hershel frowned.

"You think he's dying?"

"We don't know! He just said it was time to retire, and it's driving my mom crazy with worry. Heavy Metal means a lot to her; neither of them would ever say it, but he's the closest she's ever had to a father."

Hershel fell silent at that, and he couldn't help but glance over at the portrait on the wall Syn had painted all those years ago of two children with a grumpy-looking healer.

"And it has to be me, who checks on him?"

"You're the best healer we know, Master Hershel. And, honestly the only one we trust. Well, besides Syn, of course."

Hershel stared at the picture for a few moments longer and finally sighed.

"Alright. You can tell your mother that I'll go make rounds at the Western Fortress tomorrow. But not just to see him; no doubt fever has spread there as much as anywhere else."

Theo's expression relaxed.

"Thanks. I'll tell her."

Theo went to leave, and Hershel folded his arms as he watched him go.

"And Theo!"

The teen turned once again, and Hershel raised an eyebrow.

"Tell Amber I'm not mad. I just need to know these sorts of things."

Theo nodded his understanding, and then the heir was gone.

* * *

"Where's Uncle Hershel?"

Syn looked up to see Pippa bouncing around near the scrolls.

"He's gone out to the West today."

The child perked up and looked over.

"The West? Is he going to go get some new weapons? Dad and me found lots of good ones….like my new knife!"

Pippa whipped it out so her mom could see it, and Syn sighed.

"Your father was _not_ supposed to get you any weapons on that trip."

"But it's a really good knife, mom! You should…"

"Come put it to work then, Pip. These Fever-Leaves aren't going to take care of themselves!"

Pippa's expression became sheepish and she darted over to help her mother pull the sap out of the thick waxy leaves. The child made a proud sound every time her knife made a cut, breaking the silence every once and awhile to point out to her mother how clean the slices were.

The tent flap moved, and Syn looked up. She wasn't sure if she was expecting Tolan or Hershel, but she froze in shock as a short figure pushed his way into the tent.

Pippa looked up as well and tilted her head.

"Who are you?" she demanded curiously. Imgloss raised an eyebrow, his gaze falling on Syn.

"How unfortunate, that you made me come all the way _here_ seeking my payment."

"Imgloss…" Syn finally managed, putting down the knife and leaf she was holding. "What…"

"Don't play dumb, girl! You know what I'm here for. It is the price _you_ promised to pay."

Pippa's curious expression soured.

"Don't talk to my mom like that!"

Imgloss glanced over at the child and scoffed.

"Hold your tongue."

Pippa went to say something else, but Syn grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Pippa, be quiet."

The child blinked and looked over at her mother in surprise. Syn wasn't looking at her, however.

"I…I meant to bring it to you, but ever since coming back it's been one thing or…"

"I warned you, didn't I? You were to bring me payment the day you got back, no later."

Syn stared at him, not even sure what to say as her heart pounded. He finally gestured impatiently.

"Well?!"

The woman jolted back into action, turning immediately to where she knew the black chest was. She had seen it before, but it really had completely slipped her mind ever since coming home. There were just too many things to think about…

She turned with the chest in her hands, and suddenly Imgloss was there, ripping it from her grasp.

"You know, I should consider this late payment," he hissed. Syn was not a tall woman, but even she found herself looking down on Imgloss. However, despite his small size, she found that she couldn't shake her unease. He was an Ancient, after all…and after hearing about Pazzol, Syn had no idea what Imgloss was capable of.

"What do you want with it?" she demanded, and Imgloss rolled his eyes. She put one hand on the chest again, wariness flaring in her chest. "I…I think we should wait for my brother to get back."

Imgloss lashed out, and Syn gasped at the strength in which he grabbed her wrist. He yanked her down lower, his eyes flashing.

"You're lucky I don't punish you for waiting until now, girl. I would not advise keeping me from my payment any longer."

"Do _not_ touch my mom!"

A blast hit Imgloss in the shoulder, and he released Syn and turned in surprise. Pippa stood glaring, aura swirling around her fists as her eyes blazed. Syn gave up on the chest, rushing to her daughter's side and pulling her close.

"Pippa, _enough."_

The power faded, but the child continued to scowl at the Ancient. But rather than look angry, Imgloss looked intrigued.

"My my…I had no idea your daughter's powers were unlocked."

Syn's stomach twisted at his words and she pulled Pippa closer.

"It wasn't something you needed to know," she pointed out coldly, and Imgloss gave a humorless laugh.

"You realize the shortage we have of powered children right now, don't you? Makes it difficult to continue the _true_ Healing Trade. I think your little girl would make somebody a fine apprentice."

"I'm already an apprentice!" Pippa argued. "I work for my uncle Hershel!"

Imgloss just sneered, making a point to stare at her blank forearms.

"Doesn't look like he's claimed you to me," he pointed out softly, and Syn pushed her daughter behind her as she stared at the Ancient in anger and fear. They all stood in tense silence a few moments longer, and Imgloss finally snorted.

"How selfish your _uncle_ must be…keeping talent for himself without formally claiming it. It feels like something I should do something about, especially considering how I had to come _here_ to find the payment I was promised weeks ago."

Syn was shaking now, and Pippa frowned behind her mother's form, not sure why Syn seemed so spooked.

"You got your stupid chest!" Pip pointed out, poking her head out from around her mother to glare at the Ancient once more. "So are you gonna take it or not?"

Imgloss's eyes lingered on the child a moment longer and he finally scoffed as he met Syn's furious look.

"Do not cross me again, girl. Don't forget, you are not a real Healer…you are a powerless nobody who's been taught a few _tricks._"

With that, he took the black chest and left, pushing his way out of the Master Healer's tent. A few moments later there was a flash as he transported, and Syn sank to the ground in both fear and relief.

"Who _was_ that guy, mom?" Pippa demanded, still glaring at the doorway. "What did he want?"

"He…was just another Healer, Pip."

"Dad's gonna be mad when he hears how he treated you…"

Syn turned to her daughter, her expression stern.

"Don't tell your father about this. I'm going to talk to your Uncle about it when he gets home, but your father doesn't really need to know."

Pippa met her mother's eyes and she finally nodded sagely.

"He'd probably have a reaction," she realized, and Syn nodded. Pippa sighed.

"We'll tell him if he comes back, though…right? Dad's strong; he could beat him."

Syn couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"He's not coming back, Pippa. He got what he was after."

"It wouldn't even be hard for Dad…I mean, the guy was barely taller than me!"

Syn laughed, and the tension in the room finally dissolved somewhat. However, even as they both got back to the fever leaves, Syn couldn't completely shake the worry that gnawed at her.


	26. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 26

76

Hershel knocked before opening the door, though he didn't give the ex-leader a chance to actually answer. Heavy Metal was in bed reading a scroll, but he glanced up as the Master Healer entered his chamber. Hershel tried to think of what he was going to say, but the older Oni didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Keyda sent you."

Hershel hesitated, but then he shrugged.

"Not…formally."

Heavy Metal made a sound between a scoff and a sigh and pushed himself up in bed.

"Neither of you should have bothered; nothing is happening to me that shouldn't. Just what's to be expected at this point in my life."

Hershel didn't answer, but he had reached the bed and pulled a chair up. He exhaled slowly as he lowered himself into the seat.

"You should go find people more deserving of your healing," the scarred Oni argued, and Hershel finally looked up and met his eye.

"I already treated several people here in the fortress for fever; it's the season for it. Don't worry, I saved you for last. I hope there really isn't anything _too_ wrong with you, or I would never hear the end of it from Keyda."

Heavy Metal didn't smile, but he seemed to realized that Hershel was joking. He fixed the younger Oni with an intimidating look; it was one that Hershel remembered well, and it was hard to maintain eye contact. He didn't waver, however, and Heavy Metal finally shrugged.

"Get it over with, then. But be honest when you report back to her; this isn't something that can be fixed. Growing old is just part of life."

Hershel nodded as he finally looked away, reaching for the older man's wrist. Heavy Metal allowed him to take his pulse, and the Master Healer's expression clouded as he became absorbed in his own thoughts. He continued the check-up without saying much to the ex-leader at all, just muttering to himself occasionally as he mentally filed the data he was collecting, forming silent diagnosis's and coming up with possible treatments. Heavy Metal watched him work silently. Hershel took a break to pull out a small scroll and began jotting down a few notes, and the older Oni finally spoke.

"How's your sister?"

Hershel froze. After a moment the Master Healer looked up again. Heavy Metal raised an eyebrow.

"She's doing well," Hershel finally managed, and Heavy Metal nodded, as if to himself.

"Such a frightened little thing," he murmured as if remembering. "And incredibly frail…"

"She's not like that anymore," Hershel cut in, going back to jotting his notes. "She does well balancing her healing trade with motherhood…and holding her own with Tolan to boot."

Heavy Metal looked surprised.

"Tolan? The one who…"

"Is a head guard at the fortress," Hershel affirmed. "He's Theodynn's bodyguard. He and Syn have been bound for nearly a decade now."

Heavy Metal was silent as he frowned in thought, but Hershel finished his writing and changed the subject.

"Keyda was right to worry, I suppose…but like you said…"

"It's not something that can be fixed."

The ex-Western Leader didn't seem upset, and Hershel realized that Heavy Metal had probably come to terms with his fate a while ago.

"But there are things I can bring to help with the pain," Hershel offered, rolling the scroll and stashing it in a pocket in his vest. Heavy Metal just scoffed.

"What pain?" he murmured. The Master Healer looked up and gave him a skeptical look, and Heavy Metal finally shrugged.

"I've been through worse," he said, and Hershel pushed himself to his feet with a grimace.

"I've no doubt," he said. "But there is no reason to suffer if you don't need to."

The scarred Oni didn't look convinced, and Hershel smiled wryly.

"If anything, it will get Keyda off both of our backs. She's not going to let me get away with doing _nothing_, especially with the case being what it is."

The older Oni sighed heavily and finally nodded.

"So be it."

"I'll bring the supplies in the next couple days. Or I'll send Syn."

The Master Healer headed towards the door, but he paused right before exiting as Heavy Metal spoke again.

"It's interesting…"

Hershel wasn't sure if the old Oni was talking to him or to himself, but he listened regardless.

"It's interesting what people can become, if they're allowed."

Not sure if he needed to answer or not, Hershel finally just nodded and pushed himself through the door.

Hershel had almost made it to the front of the fortress when he was stopped by a short woman with beady eyes.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

Hershel sighed; he had already explained himself several times to guards and advisors alike. It had taken far too long to get someone to take him to see Heavy Metal, and he had finally been forced to pull the "Keyda-sent-me" card after all. He shouldn't be harassed all over again for _leaving._

He met the woman's gaze with a bored expression.

"I am the Master Healer, and I was just leaving."

"Bah…you're the one who was treating the slaves, then?"

Hershel's expression flickered at the disgust in the woman's tone.

"Among others," he said evenly. He went to go around the woman, but she stopped him.

"We aren't going to pay, you know. We did not summon you to help anyone with fever, and we won't allow you to charge us for it…"

Hershel turned and raised a patronizing eyebrow.

"And who is _we,_ exactly?" he asked dryly. Just then, another voice cut in.

"Bula!"

They both turned, and Hershel stiffened when he saw a woman with dark eyes walking towards them. The woman next to Hershel sighed.

"No need to bother you, Myrah," Bula explained, giving Hershel another look of disgust. "This man showed up uninvited…never did trust you Healers, with your separate code of laws…"

"I can handle this, Bula," Myrah said coolly, having reached them. "You're supposed to be with the other advisors to discuss the food shortages near the sea."

Bula looked like she wanted to argue, but she bowed her head in acknowledgment instead. She shot Hershel one last dirty look before heading down the hallway.

"There's nothing to handle, I was just leaving," Hershel explained simply, but Myrah was standing, looking him over with folded arms.

"You're the one who burst in on our lunch the other day," she pointed out, and Hershel tried not to scowl.

"Yes. I didn't realize the Ruling Family had guests…"

"You seem quite comfortable showing up to fortresses uninvited," Myrah cut in, her expression and tone unforgiving as she finally looked him in the eye. She had the most interesting eyes…dark, with streaks of copper. "What was your name again?"

Hershel hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Master Hershel."

"Oh, _Master_ Hershel. I suppose that is what Theodynn called you." Myrah's eyes darted down to the thick braided tattoo ringing his upper arm. "Though, it seems you do hold a Master title with that tattoo."

He was surprised; most people recognized the bands around his arms marking him as a full Healer. But rarely people understood the meaning of the tattoo that named him the leader of the clandestine Healer's Society. He opened his mouth to excuse himself once again, but Myrah was still talking to herself.

"Hershel…where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably at the lunch I so rudely interrupted," the Healer reminded dryly. "Now, it's fever season and you're wasting my…"

"The Poet! Of course."

Myrah looked up again and Hershel looked confused.

"The Poet?"

"I would have assumed you'd heard of him, since your parents named you after a master poet from a few centuries ago…"

"My parents were certainly not the type to be aware of poetry," Hershel cut in dryly. Myrah raised an eyebrow at that.

"Surely you Healers are trained with an education of the realm's history," she argued. "Your parents would have been aware. Unless, of course, the Healing trade is not all that my history scrolls have worked it up to be…"

"I'm not sure where they dug up the name, but considering the disgust the general populace has for things such as poetry, and the fact that my parents were worse than most, I highly doubt there is any connection at all. More likely it was…"

Hershel trailed off, having finally processed something else that the leader had said. Myrah cut in before he could say anything.

"An accident?" she finished skeptically. "Please…don't you believe that names have meaning?"

It took Hershel off guard and they stood in silence a few moments.

"What history scrolls?" he finally managed to blurt out, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard the Healer's once kept a history, but surely you do not believe they are the only ones capable of writing down things from the past?"

Her tone was patronizing, and Hershel bristled. Myrah continued.

"We have collections of books and scrolls here in the Western Fortress. Everything from Bullock's take on the Great Dragon War to Hrshyl's collection of poems."

"I'm surprised such things were allowed to be written, all things considering," Hershel pointed out.

"Healers may have been tasked with keeping a history, but that doesn't stop others from recording their own views," Myrah argued. He was surprised to see that her stony demeanor was cracking as she became angry. "Besides, considering that the Healing Records were lost with time, it's a good thing that others _deigned_ to write…"

"I didn't mean the histories. I meant the poetry. It's certainly not a common practice today, let alone…"

"It's part of our history, and it's been protected as such," Myrah said stiffly. "But I didn't come to argue about which records should and shouldn't be allowed. What are you doing here?"

Hershel wanted to point out that _she_ was the one who had started this conversation and he had been trying to leave through all of it. But he didn't want to be delayed further, so he sighed in frustration.

"It was a healing visit. It's over now, and I'm going."

"You did heal those servants, then," Myrah said. She had reverted back to her serious, emotionless exterior and Hershel frowned.

"Yes…"

"Bula is right; we didn't summon you to…"

"Titles don't matter to a Healer," Hershel cut in testily. "Sickness, injury…_those_ are what matter. I'm not here expecting payment, but I would like to be allowed to _leave_ now that my work is done."

Myrah narrowed her eyes and Hershel turned to go.

"Wait."

He scowled and turned around, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She seemed to be battling internally as she stared at the floor, and finally spoke.

"As long as you're here, Heavy Metal…"

"I already did."

She looked up in surprise and Hershel clenched his jaw.

"He's dying."

He didn't mean to say it so bluntly, but she didn't seem like the type of person who you beat around the bush with. Myrah was silent as she stared at him, but she finally nodded.

"I thought as much."

They stood a few moments before Hershel finally cleared his throat.

"I'll be back in a few days with something to help the pain, but other than that there isn't anything…"

"Tomorrow."

He paused at her commanding tone.

"Healers may not care much about titles…but I do. He deserves to be treated sooner rather than later, and I need you to bring it tomorrow."

Hershel didn't say anything, but the look on his face was enough to let her know he didn't appreciate being told what to do. Myrah flushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Please," she grudgingly added, and Hershel smirked. He waited another minute before answering.

"Alright. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," she offered stiffly. "Hershel…_Master_ Hershel. I will pay you for those services after you…"

She trailed off as he waved away her offer. Myrah frowned.

"You don't want payment?"

"Not for Heavy Metal."

She scanned him, as if some part of his body language would betray his reasoning so she wouldn't have to ask.

"Why?" she finally demanded. Here he smiled.

"I owe him a favor."

She seemed confused, but he didn't let her ask anything else as he turned and finally left. Myrah watched him go before finally turning and heading off into the other direction.

77

Syn looked up as Hershel came into the tent. He seemed to be in a good mood; he came in smiling to himself. The smile faded when he looked up and caught sight of his sister.

"Are you ok?"

"Hersh…"

She pushed herself up from the chair, hugging herself. He crossed the room quickly and her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened? Where's Pip? Is she alright?"

"Pippa's fine. She's making salve in the back."

Hershel grabbed his sister's arms, but just then Pippa burst into the front of the tent.

"Uncle Hershel! This mean guy showed up and stole your black chest!"

The Master Healer gave a start, looking from his niece to his sister's stricken expression.

"Syn?"

"It…was Imgloss. He was…"

"Imgloss was here?" Hershel's expression hardened. "Did he say something that scared you? Which chest?"

"It was Phos's black chest, with the red runes on it."

Hershel blanched, but before he could say anything Syn rushed on.

"When we had to go to the Isle of the Ancients, we needed a map. Imgloss was the only Ancient who could tell us where it was, but he wanted a price."

"So…he asked for the chest?"

Syn nodded miserably.

"Initially he asked for one of Amber's horns, but we couldn't give him that. Hersh…I swear I would have told you, but it completely slipped my mind!"

"He just came in and took it!" Pippa jumped in, tugging on Hershel's arm. "And he was so mean to Mom!"

Hershel looked back at Syn, and she shook her head.

"He didn't do anything…" she tried, but Pippa shook her head.

"He kept yelling at her and took the chest _right out of her hands!_ And he kept talking about how I wasn't your apprentice!"

Hershel froze as he stood processing. Syn looked down at Pippa.

"Pip, head back and finish your chores. I need to talk to Hershel alone."

Pippa sagged in disappointment, but after her mother gave her a stern look the child sighed and dragged herself back into the back of the tent. Hershel exhaled slowly.

"So…the chest was the price for helping you get to the Island?"

Syn nodded, though she scowled.

"He didn't really help, in the end. We shouldn't have promised him anything."

"And he yelled at you?"

"I was supposed to give him the chest the day we got back, but I forgot. He was being horrible because he had to come all the way here to get it."

Hershel seemed lost in thought, though he looked sick.

"That's the chest the scroll was in….the Law of the Ancients."

"I know I shouldn't have promised it, as soon as he showed up. I…I didn't know what was in it. I didn't know it had that scroll."

They both fell silent as that sunk in, and Hershel finally looked at her again.

"What was Pip talking about, being an apprentice?"

Syn bit her lip.

"He was…I think he was just trying to get to me, really."

"Get to you how?"

Syn wouldn't look at him and Hershel pressed further.

"Syn…what did he say?"

"He…saw that Pippa has powers, and mentioned she would make a good apprentice."

Hershel looked stricken, and she rushed on.

"Pip thinks she's your apprentice…so that's what she told him. I know that you're waiting to make a decision like that, but he was just being awful about everything. Making it seem like _he_ was going to…"

She trailed off and Hershel rubbed his face.

"Ok…" he murmured, and Syn grabbed his arm.

"Hersh…how important was that chest? Is he going to do something horrible with it?!"

Hershel's eyes cleared.

"I'll ask Phos about it. But for now, there's not much we can do. Just…keep Pip inside for the next few days.

Syn's eyes widened.

"You don't think he would…"

"No. I really don't…I think it was just talk. But to be safe, just keep her in here."

Syn nodded to herself, but she still looked sick about it. Hershel sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Syn. Healers have rules too."

"I know," she said. "Hersh…don't tell Tol about this, ok? I don't want him to get the wrong idea and react."

Hershel thought about it and finally nodded.

"Probably wise. But I'd make sure Pippa…"

"I already told her."

He nodded and then finally headed over to the table to unload his satchel. Syn watched him go and rubbed her arms, ready to change the subject.

"How did it go at the Western Fortress?"

"Fine."

"How's Heavy Metal?"

Hershel put the half-used jar of salve on the shelf with the others Syn and Pippa had been making.

"Well…" he started, and Syn picked up on the tone.

"Oh."

Syn came over to help.

"Did you tell Keyda yet?"

"No. I'm back to the West tomorrow, and then I'll probably swing by and let her know."

"You're going tomorrow? So, is it something you can help with?"

"I can make it a little less painful."

Syn processed that.

"It's gotten to that point, then?"

Hershel nodded and she sighed.

"Is he upset?"

"No…he's surprisingly calm."

"Surprisingly? I never really knew Heavy Metal to be anything but calm."

Hershel thought about that and shrugged.

"I guess you're not wrong."

Syn leaned on the counter.

"Does he seem like he's in a lot of pain? That's why you're headed back so soon?"

"He seems…alright," Hershel admitted. "But the new leader asked if I would come sooner."

"New leader? He's not even dead yet!"

Hershel looked up, realizing he hadn't told Syn about what had happened at the Central Fortress.

"She's been the leader for a few days now; he chose her himself, apparently."

Syn frowned.

"Strange…it's been awhile since we had a leadership change. Maybe Tolan knows something about her; what's her name?"

Hershel looked back down at his satchel.

"I don't remember."

"Hersh, you just talked to her, how have you already forgotten?"

"She didn't introduce herself," Hershel said testily, hanging the worn satchel back on the wall. "She was too busy berating me about poetry and the snobbiness of Healers."

Syn looked confused, but she took in his expression and shrugged.

"Sounds like a winner; why are you going back if she's a jerk?"

"I'm going back for Heavy Metal, not her."

"But you said he isn't in a lot of pain…"

"He won't _admit_ to it, but I know he is. Syn." He raised an eyebrow. "I've dealt with tons of jerks in my lifetime; I can handle a taciturn leader."

"I could go, if you wanted," she offered. Hershel smiled.

"And let her think she scared me off? I'm fine doing it, Syn. Besides, it's not like our paths will cross much after tomorrow anyway."

* * *

"You didn't have to say you'd _go!"_

Amber scowled at her brother as he tucked the invitation scroll into a pocket.

"Ams…she's trying to get connections going."

"Then she could have invited _all_ of us," Amber pointed out. "We like dusty old scrolls as much as anybody else!"

"She did invite Dad, but he can't go tomorrow. She must have known Mom would be too busy…and _you_ hardly won any favors after the way you talked to her."

"I'm telling you, it's suspicious," Amber growled, following Theo down the hallway. "You shouldn't go."

"There's no reason not to, Amber. I'm just going to go tell Jaqah that I won't be able to go over winter storage inventory like we planned. I doubt she'll mind pushing it off a day; she hates doing it as much as I do."

"Theo, I don't like Myrah. Something isn't right."

Theodynn sighed heavily.

"I get that, ok? She's a little rigid. But I think that we just have to give her a chance. Get to know her."

Amber raised a skeptical eyebrow and Theo frowned.

"Look, I know that in the past I've been pretty naïve…but I've grown up a lot. If there was something going on, I would know about it. I'm not totally clueless."

He pushed the door to Jaqah's office open. Jaqah was seated at her desk, but surprisingly Ret was sitting there right next to her. His arm was around her shoulders as they poured over some scroll together. As heirs came in, the two guards looked up in surprise. Ret's arm immediately came down, and in seconds there was a good foot-long gap between the two of them.

"Theodynn, Amber," Jaqah said stiffly. Theo frowned; she looked slightly flushed. "You know you should knock…"

"Sorry, Jaqah," Theo said, shaking off the strange awkwardness as he pulled out the invitation. "I just came to tell you that I can't do the inventory tomorrow; I've been asked to visit the Western Fortress."

"Any reason why?" the Captain of the Guard asked, and Theo looked down at the note.

"To visit the library there. I've been there plenty of times to train with Heavy Metal, but I've never seen the records room before. To be honest, I didn't know the Western Fortress _had_ a library…I'm not even sure Heavy Metal knew!"

Jaqah smiled grimly at the joke and looked back down at her paperwork.

"Alright. We'll have to get to it the day after then."

Theo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Jaqah. I promise I'm not just pushing you off."

She rolled her eyes and Theo held up a hand in a goodbye gesture.

"See ya, Ret."

Ret nodded and Theo and Amber headed out of the office, with Amber closing the door behind them. After a few feet Theo frowned.

"Hey, Ams…did it feel like they were kinda being weird in there, or is it just me?"

Amber stopped to look at her brother incredulously. Theo turned and blinked at her expression.

"What?"

"Well…as long as you aren't totally clueless," she muttered, leaving him to puzzle over her words as she headed down the hall.

* * *

"The Law of the Ancients? You're sure that's the chest he took?"

Hershel nodded, and Phos seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. He was muttering to himself and Hershel couldn't decide whether that was a bad sign or not.

"Phos?" he finally prompted.

"Ambitious little troll," Phos finally muttered. "He _would_ think it his right, with him being the only Ancient…"

"He's not the only one, is he?" Hershel cut in, frowning. "I mean…Pazzol…"

"He's still on the Island," Phos answered, finally looking up with a grim expression. "I'm unsure how long his imprisonment will last, but directly plotting against the Master Healer is a grave error."

Hershel was silent for a moment as he processed that.

"So…is it dangerous, for Imgloss to have that chest?"

"He can't do anything to you with it…not without cause," Phos finally admitted.

"What is it, Phos? Isn't the spell just for, you know, killing an Ancient?"

"The scroll contains the Law of the Ancients," Phos corrected. "It's an ancient spell itself, forged by the same beings who created Banishment. It has the ability to show many different Ancient Spells kept secret over the ages, such as the one I used to defeat Evynn."

Hershel's eyes became misty for a moment as he remembered back.

"What kind of spells? Why keep them secret?"

Phos's expression darkened.

"Many are punishments; the scroll itself can be used as a voice of justice, in a way. It will often reveal the spell the trespasser deserves; many believe that it was made using the consciousness of the First Ancients, and through it they can pass their condemnation."

Hershel winced.

"That sounds like something I'd rather not leave with Imgloss."

"It's more a status symbol than anything. Imgloss no doubt thinks it his right to have custody of it, given that he is one of the last known Ancients."

"Last known?"

Here Phos raised an eyebrow.

"Even I do not claim to know everything, Hershel."

Hershel frowned. After a moment he winced as another thought came into his mind.

"Phos…"

His old Master frowned, waiting for Hershel to continue.

"If the scroll shows the punishment deserved, and it told you…to give your life to kill Evynn…"

Phos's expression softened slightly as Hershel's voice became quieter.

"Was that the First Ancients condemning you both?"

There was silence, and Phos finally shrugged.

"Like I said…I do not know everything. The important thing was the spell was there when I needed it."

Hershel stared at the ground and Phos reached out a hand to put on his shoulder.

"But you hardly deserved to be involved at all, Hershel. You taking part…even the small part you did…was an unnecessary evil."

"I would have done it, Phos."

The Ancient's expression became sad.

"I know."

78

"It's been awhile."

Theodynn glanced over at Tolan who was riding next to him, but the Bodyguard was busy staring at the fortress ahead of them.

"Not too long; we were just here, weren't we? When I did that training challenge with Heavy Metal," Theo argued. Tolan scoffed as he looked over at him.

"That was a long time ago, Freak. Before the tournament…before Amber even left for school."

Theo frowned.

"That long?"

"Gee, you sure your head's not still up in the clouds?" his bodyguard asked wryly, and Theo shot him a dirty look.

"I'm fine. C'mon; we're going to be late."

Tolan rolled his eyes as Theo got Dragon to go faster, leaving his bodyguard behind. Eventually they dismounted near the stables, leaving their hoofers with a few stable-hands.

"Should we go around to the front door?" Theo asked, suddenly unsure. He rarely ever made visits _alone,_ and they weren't very formal. Usually when he came to the West, he wouldn't go inside at all; he just went straight to the training ground.

"Might as well; hate to keep the woman waiting any longer," Tolan said dryly. Theo ignored him and they headed to the front entrance. The guards let them in, but then the two were awkwardly alone in the front entrance hall.

"What do we do now?" he finally whispered, and Tolan whistled low as he looked around.

"Mmmm…loot the place?"

"What are you doing here!?"

They turned in surprise at the bossy voice as a woman began marching over. Her sour expression disappeared, however, when Theo poked his head out around Tolan and gave an awkward wave.

"Hi! Um…sorry for just coming in, I just wasn't sure…"

"You're Prince Theodynn," the woman recognized, her gaze lingering on Theo's eyes. He nodded, rubbing his neck self-consciously.

"Yeah. Sorry…I don't know if I'm in the wrong place, or…"

"Not at all!"

The woman's entire demeanor changed instantly; her bossy tone replaced by a silky one.

"Yes, I apologize that I didn't recognize you sooner. Myrah instructed me to come guide you to the library, where she is waiting. I just mistook your bodyguard for someone else."

The woman seemed to realize she hadn't followed proper protocol and gave a bow.

"My name is Bula, and if you need anything, you let me know."

"Thanks, Bula." Theo said, his tone friendly. "But I'm not sure I will need anything…"

"Your guard can refresh himself in our barracks; you certainly won't need his protection during your stay here."

Tolan shifted position to better fix the woman with an unimpressed look, one hand resting casually on a hilt of his new katana. Theo shook his head politely.

"Tolan stays with me; he's my bodyguard."

"It really is unnecessary…"

"I'm not leaving the kid alone," Tolan cut in, his expression daring Bula to say anything else. Theo jumped in to diffuse the situation, putting a hand on Tolan's shoulder.

"It's a requirement; I've no doubt I'll be safe here, but Tolan's job is to stick with me. Besides…he's my friend."

Bula's expression flickered at the word.

"Friend? How…quaint."

She gestured for them to follow her, talking in rapid fire as if to make up for her earlier comments.

"Of course, he can come along if he so desires. I do apologize that I came over so angrily, I mistook your bodyguard…."

"For someone else," Theo finished, hiding an amused smile. "Who did you think he was?"

"Oh, we had this Healer show up yesterday," Bula sighed. "Just came in _unannounced, _like he owns the world. Roguish, arrogant fellow. He was incredibly patronizing, and yet he claimed he had come to treat the slaves of all people…"

"Perish the thought," Tolan cut in dryly. "This Healer…he didn't happen to be freckled, with his hair pulled back?"

"Yes!" Bula said, turning to the guard. "That's him! You've met?"

Tolan made a show of thinking about it.

"He is rather patronizing, isn't he?" he started, and Theo elbowed him.

"Tolan!" he reprimanded before turning to face Bula. "Yes, we know him. That's Master Hershel…another friend of mine."

Bula went silent again, and Tolan looked over to share a look with Theo. After a few moments, the Western Advisor spoke again, her tone light.

"How lucky to have so many _friends_."

They came to an ornate door and Bula finally stopped, turning.

"This is the record room here…Myrah often calls it the library. You may go in; she's waiting for you."

"Are you coming?" Theo asked, and Bula gave him a tight smile.

"I regret there are a few other things I must finish, but you'll find Myrah inside."

"Huh…it's going to be difficult to get Theo _anything he needs_ when you're not even here to wait on him," Tolan pointed out.

Bula stared at the guard blankly and Theo resisted the urge to face-palm

"He's kidding," he assured quickly. "We'll be fine…_I'll_ be fine. I'll just go and find Myrah."

Bula nodded, and finally left, looking a little dazed.

"Busybody," Tolan muttered, and Theo gave him a warning glance.

"_Be nice,"_ he hissed. Tolan rolled his eyes as the heir pushed his way into the library. Theo blinked in surprise; they weren't kidding when they said it was the largest collection of scrolls. His dad had quite a few history scrolls, and Hershel did as well. But this room was massive, shelves lined with records of different sizes and shapes. Some were books, some thick manuscripts, some scrolls. Many of them looked incredibly delicate, and Theo couldn't help wonder how old they were.

"Theodynn."

He jumped and looked over to see Myrah standing a few yards away. She smiled a little as he met her gaze, and he grinned.

"Myrah, it's kind of you to invite me to come see the library. You were right; I've never seen anything like it…"

"You've seen _scrolls_ before," Tolan muttered, looking around the room uninterestedly. Myrah's eyes fell on the bodyguard and Theo cleared his throat.

"This is Tolan, my bodyguard. He's got to stay with me, if that's alright."

"Of course; you're the heir of the realm. Your safety is incredibly important."

Tolan narrowed his eyes, but Theo didn't seem to mind as he wandered over to a large tapestry.

"How old is all of this stuff?"

"Depends. Some is centuries old…some I only recently collected."

Theo looked over to see Myrah admiring the tapestry with him. Her eyes were shining and Theo couldn't help but smile again.

"You really love history, huh?"

The Western Leader looked over in surprise.

"Yes," she finally admitted. "Especially Western History and experiences. But I've also extensively studied the history of the realm as a whole; I've always felt that history is prone to repeat itself, so we can learn from the past to prepare for the present."

"That's what my Dad thinks too. I mean, he doesn't put it exactly like that, but he always told us stories about the realm's history."

"Your father is a wise man," Myrah commented, and Tolan snorted behind them. Theodynn turned to glare, but he didn't get a reprimand in before the Western Leader spoke again.

"How is it your father knew the history of the realm? He…is not native to this world."

Theo turned back to Myrah.

"We have scrolls at the fortress, and my father read them to us."

"Not your mother?"

"My mom didn't know how to read; my Dad's the one who taught her."

Myrah was silent as she processed the information. Theodynn wandered over to a collection of dusty scrolls.

"These seem really old," he pointed out, and Myrah glanced up.

"They are; they date back to the reign of Virgil the first."

Theo made a face and Myrah looked surprised.

"Do you have something against that ruler?"

"He was kind of a tyrant, wasn't he?" Theo pointed out, his eyes scanning the shelf. "I mean, he's the one responsible for the purge. He's the reason the realm got so messed up."

Myrah stared at him and Theo turned and flushed at her expression.

"Don't you think?" he asked.

"His methods were cruel…but surely you can agree that he was effective in wiping out affection. Such an emotion…"

"It wasn't right; you can't label any emotion as _wrong._ We're going to feel them all regardless, but hunting people because they felt love for other people…" Theo shuddered. "I can't imagine it. I'm glad it's not like that anymore."

Myrah's expression didn't betray anything as she stared at him. Theodynn turned and saw his guard staring intensely at weapons mounted on the wall.

"What'd you find, Tolan?" he called, heading over. He turned to address Myrah as he went. "Tolan's a big fan of weapons… it took him like a _week_ just to pick out the ones he carries now."

Theo's smile faded as he reached his bodyguard and took in Tolan's tense body language. The younger Oni reached out.

"Tol…you ok?"

"I recognize these."

Tolan's voice was soft and Theo looked up at the weapons mounted on the wall in surprise. Tolan reached out and pulled a broadsword off its pegs, bringing it closer for inspection. Myrah's expression darkened.

"Don't touch those; they are part of the history of this province."

Tolan didn't act like he heard her, running one finger along an etching in the metal. Myrah had reached them and Theo looked over at her.

"How so? They don't look that old…"

"It was an event that occurred only a few decades ago," Myrah admitted, still watching Tolan coldly as he checked the balance of the blade. "It was a western village that held elite craftsmen, dedicated to the work of weaponry."

"How is that history?" Theo asked. He thought he felt a whisper of aura wind, and he glanced over at Tolan warily.

"It was a providence tragedy; the entire village died off. Many blamed plague, but Warrack believed it to be the work of another province, jealous of the West's fine craftsmanship…"

Tolan's grip on the blade tightened, and Theo watched in confusion and concern.

"How could another province do that?" he murmured, trying to decide if he should try to take the blade from Tolan. Not that he would be able to, but Tolan definitely had a look of rage in his eyes.

"Poison," Myrah answered nonchalantly. "Though no one will ever know for sure. These are just a few of the weapons pulled from the carnage, but Warrack was surprisingly superstitious. Claimed they were cursed, and wouldn't let anyone…"

"How do you know all of this?!"

Tolan whirled on the leader, and she frowned at his furious expression.

"I was only a small girl when it happened," Myrah admitted. "But I was trained to be an advisor, and was taught the history of the province. Even small little stories like that…"

"Small stories?!"

There were definitely aura winds now, and Myrah looked wary. Theo had a sinking feeling as he stepped closer to Tolan.

"Tol…"

"Why didn't anyone do anything, if _everybody_ knew?! And it was no poison….or if it _was…" _

His eyes flashed, and he grimaced as a hand went to his head. Myrah took a step back in alarm, but Theo grabbed Tolan's arms.

_"Tolan._ Are you alright?"

"Fine, Freak." Tolan spat, though his eyes were still tightly closed. His hand was starting to glow as it gripped the sword and Myrah reached for the Heir.

"Theodynn…"

"He calls me that, sometimes…just a joke," Theo assured, but his expression was serious as he looked at Tolan. He had never witnessed someone lose control of their powers…and he wasn't sure what to do. Even when Amber had her fits as a child, she wasn't ever not in control.

"It's ok, Tol…" he tried, and Tolan just scoffed as his eyes flew open, blazing. Theo clenched his jaw as the bodyguard turned to glare at him.

"It's ok? It's ok that they suffered and no one did anything? It's ok because it's all just some _story_ for people to hear and be superstitious about?!"

The winds were whipping around them, and Theo exhaled shakily.

"Tolan, we need to leave now…"

"I said I'm _fine!"_

The blast exploded out of him, and Theo winced as it hit him in the ribs. Myrah was there in another moment, pulling the heir backward.

"Theodynn, it's not safe," she said, and he turned to see that she had drawn a dagger. His eyes widened as he realized what she meant to do. Tolan had yet to notice, his eyes closed as he panted and fought the storm inside. Theo knew what that felt like, and he also knew Tolan's reflexes were always air-tight. The teens eyes darted around the library…a room full of priceless, flammable scrolls.

"I've got to get him out of here."

He grabbed Myrah's arm before she could do anything to Tolan, and she gave him a stern look.

"He hurt you. I'm not going to let him do so again…"

"I'm fine, really," Theo assured. He moved quickly to reach Tolan before Myrah could block his path. She froze, and he turned to give her an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry about all of this…"

The Leader moved towards them, but there was a sudden flash and both figures were suddenly gone.

* * *

Syn heard the flash and the pop and went to the door, expecting Hershel. She froze when she saw who it was.

Tolan's eyes were blazing, but he dropped to his knees and groaned. The reaction was wearing him out, and Theo's teleporting had made him sick to his stomach. His eyes faded as nausea vied for his undivided attention.

"Tolan! What happened?"

Syn made it to his side, and looked over to see Theo standing nearby, looking a little sea-sick and tired himself.

"We were at the Western Fortress, and he had a little reaction," the heir explained softly.

"I'm fine." Tolan argued, but his words were slurred and Syn shook her head.

"Can you help me get him inside?" she asked, and Theo nodded. Together, they managed to get the bodyguard onto a mat in the back of the tent.

"Dad!"

Pippa came running over, and Syn sent her outside to find some herbs that would help with his obvious nausea. She tried to get a good look at him, but Tolan stubbornly shooed her and Theo's attempts at helping him. Eventually they gave up, leaving him to himself as they headed into the front room. Syn seemed lost in concerned thought for a moment, but when Pippa came in with the herbs she snapped out of it.

"Take them to your father, and keep an eye on him," Syn ordered. Pippa nodded and headed into the back. Syn immediately got to work boiling some water into a tea for her and Theo.

The heir seemed lost in thought himself from his place in one of the armchairs, and when Syn turned she noticed that he was unconsciously holding his ribs. Her heart sank.

"Theo…"

He glanced up as she came over.

"Did he hurt you?" Syn asked quietly.

"Oh…no, he just…"

Syn went to move Theo's arm, but he resisted.

"I'm fine, really!"

She gave him a stern look and he finally relaxed. She noticed the burned cloth and her heart lurched. Theo winced as Syn carefully pulled his shirt up to get a better look at the wound.

"It was just an accident," The teen assured quietly. It wasn't a bad wound; in all her years, Syn had definitely seen worse. But at the sight of the burned skin, her eyes filled with tears.

"Auntie Syn…"

"Give me a minute…hold the cloth away from it so I can get the salve and bandages."

Her voice came out woodenly and Theo looked sick.

"It really was an accident. I…I should have done something, but I just didn't know what."

She turned back to Theo's stricken expression and shook her head adamantly.

"Do _not_ blame yourself for this, Theodynn. This wasn't you."

He swallowed and she quickly collected what she needed. Theo didn't let himself flinch as she spread the salve on the tender skin before wrapping the clean bandage around his torso.

"I'm sorry, Theo. I…I thought he was doing better," Syn finally murmured as she wrapped.

"It's ok, really. I remember what it was like when I unlocked my powers; it's hard to control. I just wish I knew what it was that got to him. One minute we were looking at these old swords, learning about where they came from, and then he was so angry."

Syn processed that, but she didn't know what to say. Theo swallowed, keeping his voice hushed.

"Just…don't tell him about this…"

"Don't tell me what?"

Syn and Theo looked over in panicked surprise as Tolan pushed himself into the front of the tent, scowling. Theodynn immediately pulled his shirt down, but not before the bodyguard caught sight of the sand-colored bandage wrapped around his ribs. Tolan's expression froze, and Syn pushed herself to her feet.

"Tolan…"

"I'm going on a walk."

He moved quickly, and in seconds he had disappeared out the back. Syn looked torn and Theo stood.

"Are you going to go after him?"

"No. He needs to be alone."

She moved towards the tea-kettle, which had started whistling loudly. She poured different things in to steep and Theo rubbed his arm.

"I just feel terrible…"

"Tolan needs to learn how to control it. It isn't your fault, Theo-boy. This is him."

"I know," Theo said softly. "But that doesn't make it easy. And…and Myrah must be worried. I'll have to send a note…and we left our hoofers there. I'll have to go pick those up; maybe I can transport back…"

"Theo, you're exhausted. You aren't transporting anywhere. Sit down."

He blinked but obeyed and Syn poured a cup of tea.

"Who's Myrah?"

"She's the new Western Leader…"

There was a crash as Syn dropped the tea-kettle, and Theo jumped to his feet in alarm.

"Syn!?"

"He…reacted in front of a leader?"

She looked ashen suddenly, and Theo reached her and helped her into a chair.

"It wasn't too bad…I got him out of there before anything got damaged. Though, I'll have to return that sword he was holding."

Syn was shaking and Theo frowned in concern.

"What is it?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged herself.

"I just…when the old Northern Leader found out about _Hershel…"_

_ "_Myrah's not going to do anything, Syn. It's going to be alright," Theo assured, and she looked up at him.

"You can't know that, Theo. What if she…"

"I promise. She was surprised, to be sure, but she's not like _that._ Besides…I don't know anyone alive who could take Tolan down."

She looked unsure, and Theo looked over at the water bucket.

"I'll be right back, and we can make a new pot of tea. It's going to be ok, Syn. It is."

She watched him take the bucket and disappear out the door. Her eyes stung with tears as the worries and fears of the last couple of days built up and threatened to drown her.


	27. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 27

79

Hershel pushed his way through the ornate doors, nodding his thanks to the servant who had led him there. He stopped after entering, taking in the literary collection with wide eyes. He had never seen so many scrolls in his life, even with all the scrolls Phos had kept stuffed in their tent.

"What are you doing here?"

He blinked at the angry tone and looked over to see Myrah glaring at him from a table.

"You told me to come back, remember?"

"You brought the medication?"

Hershel pulled out a pouch and her frown deepened.

"It's for Heavy Metal, not me," Myrah snapped. "Why seek me out? Is this about payment after all?"

"No. I just don't trust him to use it himself. If I brought it, I need to make sure to give it to someone who will make him take it."

"And I'm the lucky candidate?" she asked dryly. The Western Leader seemed to be in a bad mood, and Hershel shrugged.

"You obviously care about him."

"Oh, is it so obvious?" she hissed angrily. "What on earth makes you think…"

"You wouldn't have insisted I come back so soon if you didn't," Hershel pointed out. He came over to the table where the leader was sitting, dropping the medication pouch in front of her. She glowered at him.

"I _respect_ him," Myrah corrected. "He is the previous leader of the West, he deserves our respect."

Hershel studied her closely.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. And you have no right to ask."

He smirked.

"I'm the Master Healer. It's my job to decide if people are alright or not…"

"I am not one of your patients!" she argued, and Hershel held up his hands.

"So, you aren't alright."

Myrah's expression twisted in anger and she pushed herself to her feet.

"What is this realm coming to?"

She moved away from the table, suddenly set on pacing. Hershel didn't know how to answer. But it seemed that Myrah wasn't waiting for his input as she continued.

"Once I could have easily named the few people in the realm with powers…but now it seems everyone and their hoofer have unlocked…"

"You've met someone with powers?"

She looked up to glare at him, but Hershel's gaze didn't waver.

"Who?"

"Why do you care?" she challenged, and he narrowed his eyes.

"There aren't many I know of; if there's someone you know of that I don't…"

Myrah seemed ready to snap at him again, but her gaze drifted to the pouch of medication on the table and exhaled angrily instead.

"Theodynn, heir to the realm, came to see the library today…and he brought his bodyguard. I didn't think much of the man, but then…"

Hershel had a horrible feeling.

"He reacted."

Myrah looked up at him suspiciously.

"Yes. You know him?"

Hershel was pressing on the bridge of his nose. He sighed heavily.

"Yes."

"He's completely out of control. He _hurt_ the heir, but Theodynn flashed them both out of here before I could make retribution. Honestly, I knew the boy was young…but I didn't realize he was so _foolish._ I have no idea where he is now and what's become of him if he stayed with that out of control…"

"Theodynn will be fine," Hershel assured, though he didn't know exactly what Myrah meant by retribution. The Leader didn't seem to hear him as she continued, though she seemed to be ranting mainly to herself now.

"These powers are unpredictable. I can't help but wish for the days where there wasn't even such a variable in the populace. Perhaps Keyda was able to unify the realm, but is this something that will continue through the generations? How long before we crumble under the chaos of our supposed _blessed_ powers…"

Hershel watched her warily, and Myrah finally paused as she looked up at him coldly.

"I believe the world would be better off without them…but I suppose you would have to disagree."

"Yes."

She scoffed.

"Yes… of course those _powered_ would never wish for any other way," she muttered acidly, and Hershel narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't now. But there was a time I didn't want them."

She glowered, and Hershel shifted under her scrutinizing gaze.

"It's terrifying, when they're first unlocked. Hardly something anyone would _ask_ for. Learning control takes patience…it's no easy feat. But after that…"

He trailed off and shrugged.

"I wouldn't be complete without them, now. They're a part of me…a part of who I am."

"But eventually this power will fall into the wrong hands, and someone will use it for their own selfish intentions. Then there will be chaos."

"You cannot brand something as evil just because it has the potential to be so."

"You cannot say that they would never be used for destruction!"

Hershel didn't say anything for a few moments. When he did, his voice was soft.

"How badly was Theo hurt?"

She blinked.

"Theo_dynn_ was hit in the ribs, I believe. He left before I could really see how badly he was injured. You certainly speak of him in a familiar way, but then again you did feel free to walk into his family's private dining room unannounced."

"I'm his teacher," Hershel explained evenly. Myrah narrowed her eyes.

"And that's how you know of his bodyguard?"

"I know Tolan because he's bound to my sister."

Hershel wondered if it was something he should have shared. But as angry as this woman was making him, there was no point in lying to her.

Myrah seemed surprised, but she continued to look at him severely.

"He's dangerous, and he has no control. He cannot be around Theodynn…he cannot _guard_ the _heir _if he cannot even control himself!"

"No. He cannot."

The Western Leader looked shocked as she realized that Hershel had agreed with her.

"So what will you do?" she finally demanded. Hershel sighed, imagining the conversation that was to come.

"I'm going to talk with him. But chances are, he's already realized it himself."

Myrah looked skeptical, but Hershel was suddenly feeling exhausted. He rubbed his face.

"What set him off?" he finally asked, and Myrah glanced over at the weapons still hanging on the wall. She seemed to be debating on whether to tell him, but she finally sighed.

"We have a display here of superb weapons created in a village that used to be in this province. But it was destroyed years ago by plague…"

"Oh, Tolan."

Hershel's voice was filled with realization and sadness, and the Leader hesitated as Hershel headed over to the display. His eyes scanned the weapons—there were several different knives and daggers, and a space where something large once hung. His eyes came to rest on a single katana that looked similar to the ones that Tolan had used up till their destruction a few weeks ago.

"Why should these matter to him?" Myrah finally asked, her tone both irritated and curious. Hershel frowned as he studied the weapons.

"He grew up in that village."

She seemed shocked.

"That's impossible; no one survived."

"Those who fled in time did, including Tolan and his brother."

Hershel finally turned to face the Western Leader.

"Power feeds on emotion…and those who are the most closed off to their feelings struggle the most. That's why control was hard for Keyda, and why it's hard for Tolan now. However, Theodynn and Amber have struggled less with control because they are open to their feelings."

Myrah was still frowning, but he noted that she didn't seem to be glaring at him anymore.

"Then you do not believe that love and affection make people weaker," she said, and it was hard to place her tone. It mainly sounded judgmental, but part of the statement seemed genuine.

"Just the opposite," Hershel affirmed quietly. He had looked away from the weapons now, glancing around at the many scrolls littering the room. Myrah's expression was once again stony and nearly impossible to read, but she moved away from him. He blinked, not sure if that was her way of telling him to leave. He probably should, he realized. He knew exactly where Theo would have taken Tolan, and he was realizing that Syn was probably upset. He started heading for the exit, though he wondered if he should transport to get there sooner.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to see Myrah frowning at him once again, holding a volume in her hand.

"I need to go check on Theo and Tolan," he explained, though he stared at the volume with curiosity. "What is that?"

She paused, and he thought he saw a glimmer of self-consciousness. The Western Leader came up to him, holding the bound documents out.

"In case you thought I was lying," she explained stiffly. He frowned and took the volume. It was thick, and he read the title with surprise.

"Hrshyl's Poetry," he realized. Myrah nodded. He rubbed a finger along the author's name. It wasn't how he spelled his name, but it was there. He had never met anyone who had even _heard_ of another Hershel.

"You'll take their hoofers with you," Myrah was saying and he glanced up.

"What?"

"Theo and his bodyguard came on hoofers, but they didn't take them with them since they just flashed away. If you're going to see them anyways…"

"I can take them," Hershel agreed, handing her the volume back. She hesitated before taking it, but she finally did and Hershel gestured to the medication pouch on the table.

"The leaves are for a tea, which Heavy Metal can take up to three times a day. The salve is to be rubbed on his chest; it should help him breathe better as well."

Myrah nodded. Hershel could sense a tiredness behind her serious expression.

"It'll be alright," he offered, though he regretted it as he watched her eyes harden. Why had he said that? Healer's habit, he supposed.

"I'll make sure he takes it," Myrah said stiffly. Hershel nodded, but he felt like he should say something else.

"If he gets any worse, you can send for me."

She studied him with her strange copper-streaked eyes.

"He's dying. He's going to get worse," Myrah finally pointed out. Hershel nodded.

"But…if you want me here. To make it easier."

She scoffed and Hershel flushed.

"For _Heavy Metal_," he clarified, and she glanced away.

"Where would I send someone to fetch you?"

Hershel frowned, suddenly rethinking his offer. He didn't often give away his location. Those in the central villages knew where to find him…but he didn't really go far outside of those places. Not to mention that he didn't know what a leader with that information would do with it in the future.

"Do you have a map?" he found himself asking. She nodded and disappeared for a few moments. When she came back she was carrying a large map of the realm. She laid it out on the table.

"It's old; I'm sure many of the villages have changed," she admitted. "But the landmarks and fortresses should be in the correct spots."

Hershel nodded to himself. Luckily there were many landmarks drawn on the map; it was beautiful, really…with intricate details.

"I live here," he finally said, pointing out a location. "Or close to it. It's the only village within two miles, so you should be able to find it. My tent will have…"

"Healer's runes," she finished. Hershel nodded again and Myrah scanned where he was pointing, as if committing it to memory. The leader blinked in surprise as she caught sight of the swooping tattoo on the side of Hershel's forearm, near his wrist.

"Your family line," she realized, and he glanced down.

"Oh…"

He covered it, suddenly self-conscious, and Myrah frowned.

"But that mark…"

Hershel didn't meet her eye, not really sure what she would say. How much she would know about the meaning of the symbol.

"You…would have to have known Archtivus," she realized softly. Hershel's jaw throbbed, he was clenching it so hard.

"I did. Better than anyone."

"That's…"

He didn't get a chance to hear what judgment she felt like passing, because he reached the exit in a few quick strides and her words were cut off as the door swung closed behind him.

* * *

"I shouldn't have let him go out…he was upset, and now Ancients knows what's happened to him."

Hershel watched as Syn chopped vegetables in a stressed fury.

"I'm sure Tolan is fine," he finally said. "Still upset, but fine. He'll come back when he's ready."

"You should have seen the look on his face," Syn argued softly. "He'd never hurt Theo, not intentionally. I'm just scared he's going to decide he's too much of a danger to be around us, or something stupid like that."

Hershel didn't know how to answer her. Syn finished her stew in silence, but she glanced at the door every time an evening wind blew it open.

* * *

Walking was no replacement for hoofer riding. He didn't care what Hershel said…it took too long. But the hours it consumed did help Tolan clear his head.

He kicked at a rock and could hear sniffers wailing in the distance. Tolan scoffed at the sound, continuing on his way. The moon was bright enough to light his way, and he paused as he reached a rock formation. It hadn't changed much in twenty years, he mused. Not like him.

He made a right and was surprised by how familiar the path felt to him, though it had been so long since he had walked it. He swallowed hard, fingering the hilt of his katanas as memories threatened him.

_Come on, Tol! You won__'t pass the initiation if you can't even catch up!_

"Idiot," he mumbled under his breath, shaking the voice from his head. And yet as he walked the path, it was almost too easy to imagine the two boys-for they were just kids at the time- sword fighting as they chased after each other.

His walk was slowing as he drew closer to his destination, and he paused. He should be able to see it from here, if there was anything left to see. From the look of it, there wasn't much. The emotions started up again inside, but this time he didn't bother trying to squash them down. There wasn't any point.

Aura winds whipped around him as he finally reached the village. Looters, sniffers, Warrack…it was hard to think of who _hadn__'t_ picked over this place. Not to mention the dust of a few decades blowing in and out. There was plenty of debris; anything worthwhile had no doubt been found and taken years ago. All that remained were dried out poles and decimated old tent tarps, tattered and half-buried in the sand. A few structures were amazingly half-standing, though surely on their last legs. Tolan couldn't help but wonder why children hadn't wreaked havoc on these ruins; it would be the perfect place to destroy, or build their own world. Perhaps those crude structures _were_ recent structures made by children, rather than old tents that had somehow withstood all those years in the desert.

Tolan kicked something half-buried in the dust, thinking it was a stick. He froze when he realized it was a bone.

Nobody had come. Sure, the looters had come. Warrack had decided to take the remaining weapons for himself, Tolan remembered with a sudden flash of rage. But no one had come to bury the dead. Not that Tolan was superstitious about that sort of thing; dying is dying, no matter how you did it. Bodies didn't hold spirits anymore anyway, so it shouldn't matter that everyone had been left to rot, abandoned here.

But it did matter.

He fell to his knees as the emotions welled up inside like a storm, but he wasn't willing to push it down anymore. If it wanted to overtake him, then fine. Let it.

He closed his eyes. The storm brought forward memories, and they flashed through his mind as he shook. A man with a sniffer tattoo. Three girls that all looked exactly the same. The sound of multiple anvils being pounded all at once from different tents, day in and day out. Peder, laughing and telling Tolan to stop being so blunt before someone decided to pound _his_ head on an anvil. The time Tolan made his first sword, and his older cousin threw it down the well because it was better than his. The black eyes that said cousin was sporting when Peder was finished with him. The stress of meeting quotas…the feast they would have after a good sell season. The high tempered yelling that everyone used to communicate…the occasional soft conversation.

He was shaking harder now, and his face contorted. Emotions be what they may, but Tolan wasn't going to _cry._ He didn't cry. The people who had lived in this village didn't cry.

Except they had…that week. That day. He had heard them, before Peder had made him run. They cried in pain and fear and anger…but no one would come for them. No one would ever know that they always used hoofer patties to get their forge fires going because they burned quick and hot…or that they always hid their insignia somewhere on the weapons they made. This village was still known for its weapons…but why was it that nobody could see that it was _so much more than its weapons?!_

He let out a gasping sob, but he clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep his eyes dry. Aura blasts were coming out on all sides of him, giving him a semblance of relief, but then they would leave him feeling raw and empty. He was mourning the village he had left and lost all those years ago, but the feelings had taken control now, spinning him through more memories. He shuddered as he re-lived the day he came back here with Peder…they should have never come back. Or they should have done something…buried them. But it was too horrible. So, they had left…._why had they just left?_

His memories flew forward again, bolstered by the storm inside. It was tugging at every inky corner of his mind, making its way into every memory he had banished. Suddenly Tolan could see himself sitting in a dark cell.

"_We lost someone. Who was it?__"_

Tolan shook his head, but Ret's voice came unbidden.

"_Peder.__"_

The tears slipped out, despite everything he did to fight it. Suddenly it was Syn's voice blaring into his mind, her young face streaked in tears.

_"What if they're dead?"_

Tolan grabbed his head, moaning as the aura ripped out of him, devouring everything within radius as the tears slipped down his face.

_"Theo looked up to you like a brother, and you don't even care whether or not he's dead!"_

The memory shifted and he saw Pippa lying still and grey…and then Syn was pinned under a massive parasite as it lunged for her…

_"It's not safe for you to be like this anymore, Tolan. Not with powers. And frankly, it's not safe for Syn or Pip to be around you like this either."_

Another blast erupted into the desert landscape, washing over poles and old tarps and dissolving it all into black dust.

_"All it would take is one accident and they could get hurt."_

Theo's expression as he tugged his shirt down to cover the wound.

_"Just…don't tell him about this…"_

"I can't do it."

Tolan whispered the words to himself as the emotions ripped through him; grief, guilt, fear, in an endless tornado. He shook as he cried.

"I can't do this! I can't _be like this!__"_

The emotions enjoyed the freedom they had been granted, forming power that built up and drained out of him in explosions of sweet release. But it pulled from him…it just kept pulling from him. He felt like some part of him was slipping away…perhaps the part of him that had been in control, if any of him ever had.

"I can't…hurt anyone else…"

The emotional storm ate up his guilt with seeming glee, and Tolan shook as he hunched on the ground as the reaction built up within him. Bigger than anything he had done….stronger. The power promised it would finally feel better then…when everything was gone. When it could pull from all of him, draining the last of his energy in a destructive display. When it could be free.

He was too far gone; he couldn't reign it back in now if he wanted to. The flashes of aura died off as the power pooled itself, building up for the overdrive. He was afraid, but his fear only fed it. Apathy seemed like the only true defense, but any chance of apathy was gone. It had died down in the pit with the parasite.

Or maybe….maybe it had died long before that.

The overdrive ripped out of him, and Tolan screamed at the release. It wasn't painful, but it took everything. His eyes rolled back, and he didn't see the destruction wash over everything within a few-mile radius, destroying everything as he crumpled.

Then the power dissolved, fading into the night. All that was left behind were piles of swirling ash and a figure lying face-down in it.

80

_"Tol…"_

The figure in bed stirred, and he felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes and Syn was right there. He blinked, still feeling groggy and drained. Even the thought of moving an arm or trying to talk seemed too difficult.

She brushed his hair back again, shaking her head.

"What were you thinking?" she murmured. "You could have been eaten by a pack of sniffers."

He tried to say something, but it turned out he didn't have the energy for real words. He closed his eyes as the moan escaped and Syn shushed him.

"Don't talk, I'm sorry. Keyda and Hershel think you had an overdrive out there."

He opened his eyes again, to at least let her know he was still awake. He was a little less groggy now, and he realized that his wife's eyes were swimming with tears. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Tolan…I was so worried."

He had to look away. Guilt was stirring now in little flutters in his chest. In avoiding Syn's eye, he had a chance to look around the room. Stone walls…they were back at the central fortress. Syn must have sensed the question in his grimace.

"The overdrive was seen by other villages, and they sent guards to check it out. That's when they found you. They recognized the insignia on your uniform and brought you back here. They wanted payment, of course, but Keyda didn't mind giving it to them and Theo came to tell Hershel and I."

"Syn…"

He managed to get the word out, and she smiled sadly as he squeezed her hand back.

"I'm glad you're awake, Tolan. I'm going to go tell everyone; they're worried about you too. You've been lying here for over a day."

The Guard swallowed hard as Syn went to stand up, but she stopped in surprise when his grip on her hand tightened, keeping her there.

"Tol?"

"I'm sorry."

Her expression crumbled a little and she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Tolan had made it to sitting position by the time Theo came in. The guard looked over with a stony expression, but the teen gave him a bright smile regardless.

"Tol! I'm glad to see you sitting up. I was going to bring you something to eat, but I wanted to see how you were doing first."

Tolan didn't answer as Theo pulled up a chair, either oblivious to his bodyguard's dour behavior or set on ignoring it.

"How are you feeling?" the Heir pressed. Tolan shifted to face the teen better.

"Theodynn," he started, but Theo made a face.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Tolan asked with a scowl.

"Call me by my full name. I can't even remember the last time you did that. Have you ever called me by my full name?"

"Theo…stop."

Tolan was rarely this grim. He was generally serious, but a nonchalant type of serious that felt more like "I don't care" rather than "worse case scenario."

"Look, Tol…it's ok."

"It's _not.__"_

_"_This is normal! I swear. I remember unlocking my powers…it's really hard. Your emotions start going all over the place and building up inside…it doesn't want to be controlled."

Tolan didn't say anything. It seemed he had decided he would rather glare at the door than speak, so Theo continued.

"And there are accidents that happen…it's ok. Don't you remember when Amber was little and she had a tantrum and she lit my hair on fire? I had a bald spot for weeks…"

"This isn't like that. I'm not like you, Freak."

Tolan's voice was hard, but Theo was glad he was at least calling him by his nickname. Though the rude name had always bothered him, now it felt like some sign that Tolan wasn't lost. That he was still…himself.

"I wasn't supposed to have these powers. Don't you get it? Yours unlocked naturally, but mine didn't. It wasn't supposed to happen. But it did, and now there's no way for me to control them."

"Of course there is! Tol, honestly…I promise everyone has been there. But…"

"I can't be your bodyguard anymore."

Theo fell silent. He wanted to say that Tolan could…but Hershel had already talked with the ruling family about what would be best. It made Theodynn angry that Tolan was being punished after one mistake, but it seemed even the guard himself didn't want the job anymore.

"You'll learn to control it, Tol. Then you can be my guard again."

"You shouldn't be in here, Theodynn. You could get hurt."

Theo stood up, his eyes flashing.

"You aren't _dangerous._ Well, at least not when you don't want to be; I've seen you battle enough times to know that you're a wicked fighter. And if you don't want to be my bodyguard, then fine. But I'm not going to avoid you now just because you're afraid something _might_ happen…"

"Something did happen!"

Tolan leaned forward, and his eyes flashed. He immediately sunk back into the headboard of the bed, grimacing and cradling his head.

"Something did happen," he repeated. His voice was softer, but no less bitter. "I hurt you. I can't be around you anymore, Theo. I can't be around Syn or Pip or…"

"No."

Theo grabbed Tolan's arm, and the guard glared up at him. Theo's tone became commanding.

"I know you're scared of hurting them, Tol…but there's more than one way to hurt someone. If you disappear and leave Syn and Pip behind…if you start avoiding them…it's going to be a thousand times worse than whatever you're afraid you might do."

Tolan looked away, but he seemed to be considering the teen's words.

"You don't have control yet…that much is true. But you're going to work at it and you're going to get it because you succeed at everything that you work for, Tolan. The only way you're going to lose everything is if you throw it all away. _Don__'t_ do that, alright? For your sake…and for all of our sakes too."

Tolan finally glanced back at Theo's earnest expression.

"You're pretty sappy…you know that, Freak?"

Theo smirked.

"Yeah, I know. But you know I'm right, right?"

Tolan was silent for a few minutes. Finally, the guard sighed heavily.

"I'm not gonna leave Syn and Fluff," he finally decided, and Theo felt a rush of relief. Tolan continued. "But if I start reacting, they have to agree that they'll get out of the way. That they'll get somewhere safe."

"They will, Tolan. But it's not going to be as bad as you think. You're going to get this…I know you are."

Tolan didn't answer, and the door creaked open as Hershel came into the room.

"Theo…your mother's looking for you. Something about a party…"

"Oh, right," Theo said, glancing back at Tolan. "Get feeling better, ok Tol? I'll come see you later."

The teen shut the door behind him, and the two men left in the room regarded each other warily.

"Are you happy now? You were right."

Hershel scowled at Tolan's bitter words.

"Tolan…"

"You said I would be a danger to everyone, and I am. You said that I couldn't control it and I _can__'t."_

"I'm positive that you are fully capable of learning control. You just have to be willing to learn it. And I didn't mean to say that you were a danger to anyone…just that if you didn't work towards control, there could be accidents and people could get hurt."

"See? Mr. Right."

Hershel shook his head as he came over to take Theo's abandoned chair.

"I'm sorry, Tolan."

The guard just scoffed.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I shouldn't have let you go right back to being Theo's bodyguard. Control is something that takes time, for anyone learning. It took me weeks of thorough practice to get in control. Even Theo and Amber struggled. It was foolish of me to think that you could have learned it so quickly."

"So, you should have locked me up for a few more months, is that what you're saying?"

"Tolan, you're just making this harder by being so bitter and touchy about it. Your powers are unlocked. You've been reacting. A few days ago, you lost control. If you are dedicated to really learning how to control yourself, then it won't happen again."

Tolan just scoffed and looked away. Hershel continued softly.

"At least now you know your limits."

"You mean because I had an overdrive?" Tolan snapped. "What's the point in knowing my limits?! Once I'm headed towards that kind of reaction, there's nothing I can do to stop it. Trust me, I _tried_ to. But it just devoured everything inside…and then left to devour everything _outside.__"_

"I know…"

"It was sickening…and my own emotions are powering that sort of stuff! I know control, Hershel….despite what you think. To be as good as me in combat, you have to have _perfect_ control. I used to be able to look at things realistically, without emotion. That's how you make a decision. That's how you stay in control. But now it's impossible for me to be like that anymore. It's like I'm being betrayed by _myself_ and the only way to fix it is to go back to apathy, but I'm too far gone!"

Hershel was silent as Tolan ranted, his eyes flashing as occasional whispers of wind brushed past them. The Master Healer leaned forward.

"It's probably hard for you to admit that anyone has felt like you have, Tolan. But the truth is everyone feels like that…especially when times get hard."

Tolan was stubbornly silent as he glared at the blanket covering his lower half. Hershel continued.

"I know what it feels like, to be wiped out by an overdrive."

"You've had an overdrive? When?" Tolan scoffed. Hershel frowned.

"It was part of my training."

Tolan gave him an incredulous look and Hershel explained.

"It was back around the time that Syn left and moved to the fortress for the first time. Phos would take me clear out into the middle of nowhere. He said that I had mastered basic control, but that it wasn't enough. I would get pushed to the edge of an overdrive, and then have to pull out of it."

"Impossible."

Hershel had a hint of a smile.

"It was, at first. I was wiped out all the time; Syn was worried sick. Even when I did manage to pull out of it in time, I was so drained."

"Why would he do that? That sounds like torture."

The Master Healer was silent as he thought about it.

"He didn't do it so I would suffer. He did it to build up my endurance; teach me a higher level of control."

"Why?"

Hershel looked up.

"I think Phos always meant for me to take over for him. I didn't realize it at the time, but he wasn't just training an apprentice. He was training the future Master Healer."

Tolan didn't seem impressed.

"I don't need all that fancy training…for me, it would be enough to just not react unless I want to react."

Hershel smiled at that.

"I can help you get there, Tolan. But it's up to you."

The guard scoffed and finally looked up to meet Hershel's eye.

"Alright. Teach me how."

81

"Happy Birthday!"

Amber smiled awkwardly as Jay and Nya's family came tumbling through Lou's door. Jay ruffled her hair and Nya squeezed her shoulder while the twins breezed past and Colby lugged a present in that look suspiciously like a canvas. She watched as they went in to mingle with the others in her grandfather's living room before she sighed heavily.

"Hey, the birthday girl isn't supposed to look so sour."

She looked up to glare at her older brother.

"I only agreed to a _little_ party!"

"This is a little party!"

"No…all Dad's friends are here with their kids. This is just like our big get-togethers."

"Not everyone's staying the whole time, Ams. Besides, I couldn't _not_ invite them; if I invited one of the ninja families I had to invite _all_ of the ninja families."

She folded her arms and scowled, and Theo nudged her shoulder.

"You know how much Uncle Jay hates being left out of stuff," he prompted. She finally sighed.

"It's not a long party, right?" she muttered, and Theo shook his head.

"C'mon, Ams. It's going to be fun. Didn't you notice that Grandpa and I moved the couch so there would be more room for dancing?"

Amber's scowl softened slightly, though her tone was still stiff.

"I don't think anyone else even likes dancing, Tay."

"But _you_ like dancing, and it's _your_ party," he argued. Just then, the doorbell rang again and Amber turned in surprise.

"Who else did you invite?" she demanded; Jay and Nya's family were the last to arrive. Theo just gave her an infuriating grin as he pushed her to the door.

"They're _your_ party guests…why don't you let them in and see?"

She was ready to throttle him, but Theo had wandered away to talk to the twins, leaving her to answer it. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and pulled the door open. Her expression froze mid-scowl.

"M?"

He was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and he gave her a little smirk. In his hands he was holding a small gift-bag.

"Heya, Oni-girl."

She stood a few seconds longer before finally moving out of the way to let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Was I not invited?"

"Of course you are! I mean, I assume…"

Amber sighed in frustration.

"To be honest, this was all done kinda against my will."

M. laughed and handed her the gift.

"I was a little surprised when your Grandpa contacted me. I didn't know Oni _did_ birthday parties."

"Oni don't. My _Dad_ does. Theo loves them too…me and my Mom just sort of tolerate them for their sakes."

M. smiled and looked around the room. After a minute he whistled low.

"Wow…and I thought the Openheimer celebrity breakfast was full of famous people…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have like the full ninja team here, Amber! Even the Green Ninja!"

He pointed Lloyd out where he was in the corner talking with Kai.

"He's one of the busiest guys in Ninjago, and here he is chilling at _your_ birthday party."

Amber just frowned as she looked around at the various guests in the room.

"I dunno. I've never really known them like that…they've always just been my aunts and uncles."

"You call them your aunts and uncles?"

She looked over at M and he shook his head in amazement.

"You lead a crazy life, Amber."

"Whatever," she said, but she couldn't help but feel pleased. "I'm surprised your father let you come, all things considering."

His expression became sheepish and she raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"Things have been better the last week or so," M. admitted. "I've been on my best behavior and he finally agreed to let me go out into the town today."

"This isn't the town, M. What if he finds out?"

"I can't stay long," the sandy-haired boy admitted. "But I figured I'd just pop by and give you your present."

Amber looked down at the gift bag.

"I should open it now then, while you're here," she realized. M. shrugged.

"If you want."

"You didn't have to bring anything…really."

He rubbed that back of his neck.

"Nah…I wanted to. I saw it in a shop the other day and I thought of you."

She frowned, trying to guess at what it could be. From the tissue paper she pulled out a small jewelry box. She blinked; this looked fancy.

"You didn't spend a lot of money, right?"

M shrugged, not admitting one way or the other. Amber popped the box open and gasped. It was a silver necklace, with the word _dance_ spelled out in swooping letters. At the end of the word a single charm hung; a dark red poppy.

"Where did you find this?"

"The poppy technically didn't come with the necklace originally…but I thought it was a nice touch, you know?"

Amber smiled as she studied the necklace.

"You shouldn't have," she said again, but this time she was less sincere. M. seemed both embarrassed and pleased.

"Try it on. They had like a billion different necklace lengths and I really don't know anything about that sort of thing. So I just picked like a middle-sized one."

She put the gift bag down so she could pull the necklace out. She clipped it in the back and smiled; it hung right where she wanted.

"Hey, don't be breaking the gift-rule, Amber!"

She looked up to see May smirking at her.

"You have to wait and open them _all together, _remember?"

"Give her a break, May!" Mia cut in, putting an arm around her twin sister. "If her boyfriend wants her to get his gift _early,_ then who are we to stop that?"

Amber and M. both reddened and Amber's eyes flashed.

"Shut _up, _Mia!" she snapped, but the twins just laughed and sauntered off. She turned back to M, but she couldn't really look him in the eye.

"Sorry…the twins are insufferable. They just like poking fun."

"No, yeah. I know plenty of people like them."

They were saved from saying anything else because Lou called for everyone's attention as he stood next to his phonograph.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate our little Amber…though she's not so little anymore. 12 years old; I can't believe it. It feels like only yesterday she was toddling around, listening to music for the first time on this very phonograph."

Everyone chuckled and Lou smiled, his expression misty.

"She's a hard worker…and she's made her family very proud. Her grandfather especially. So now we're going to have some dancing, in her honor."

Amber knew everyone was looking at her, so she stared at the ground. It was strange; when she was on stage she didn't mind being the center of attention. But in almost all other contexts she hated it.

Luckily, her grandfather finished speaking and went to turn on a song. A lilting waltzing melody began playing, and everyone in the room began talking and trying to will each other out onto the dance floor. Zane and Pixal were the first, and Amber smiled as she watched them. They had excellent technique, but it must be at least a _little_ easier when you were a nindroid. She scanned the crowd for her parents, and she couldn't help but chuckle as she saw her father coaxing her mother to the dance floor.

"There isn't a lot of space, Cole…we should let other people dance first," Keyda was arguing, but he just shook his head as he led her through the crowd.

"You're going to sit out our song? You _know_ he played this one first on purpose."

Keyda gave up with a laugh, and Cole waggled his eyebrows as they reached the empty space. They began waltzing and Amber watched with a contented smile; she really did love watching her parents dance. She wasn't sure what it was…but it always made it feel like everything was ok, even after everything that had happened, if they could still dance with each other.

"I thought your Dad hated dancing."

She looked over and saw M. watching the waltzing couples with a strange look on his face. Amber shook her head in surprise.

"No…he loves it."

"But he quit. Didn't he quit because he hated dancing?"

Cole spun Keyda, and then kept spinning her. She managed to get him to stop, lightly slapping his arm in reprimand while he chuckled and led her through another step.

"He doesn't hate dancing…he just didn't want to be a dancer. It wasn't his passion; he wanted to do something else with his life. Maybe he didn't really like it for a bit after quitting, but I think by the time he told his Dad the truth he rediscovered his love for it. At least, that's the way Grandpa Lou always explained it."

Cole had picked Keyda up to spin her around, and she laughed and chastised him while Zane and Pixal wisely gave them a wide berth while chuckling. M. couldn't help but smile a little.

"It looks like they're having a good time," he commented, and Amber shrugged.

"They like it. When they were dating, my Grandpa made my mom learn how to dance. She thought she'd hate it, but I don't think she minds it. I can't see her dancing with anybody besides my Dad, though…like I don't think she'd ever dance alone."

M. nodded, but his mind seemed far away. The song ended and Lou put on another one, this one faster paced, and the other teens filed onto the dance floor to goof off and dance. The clock on Lou's wall struck two and M. looked over at it.

"I should probably go; I don't want Dad getting all suspicious on me. It took this long just for him to trust me to go out on my own."

"Thanks for the necklace. I really do love it."

M. smiled, but then he glanced away.

"Sure. I guess next time I see you will be at your audition, huh?"

Amber's stomach twisted at the thought.

"I guess so."

"Well…see you then. I'm sure you're going to do great."

Amber wasn't sure what to say so she just smiled. He nodded to himself, and then turned to go. It occurred to her after he left and the door closed behind him that maybe she should have walked him to the door. She wasn't sure _why_ she felt like she should have…but maybe it was bad manners to just let him leave the party like that? Maybe she should have said something else?

She shrugged to herself and looked down at the necklace with a small smile. She was sure to get an assortment of different gifts today…but she had a feeling she already had received the one she'd like the best.

* * *

Cole took the last of the plates to the kitchen. He set them in the sink with the rest of the cake-covered dishes. The party had come to an end, and he figured he'd help his Dad with cleaning up; Lou wasn't as spry as he used to be.

Cole caught sight of the rest of Amber's birthday cake sitting on the table and smiled. He fished a fork out of a drawer and snuck a few bites.

"Still filching, I see."

He turned in surprise and gave his father a guilty grin. Lou was nearly completely gray now, his eyes surrounded by smile wrinkles.

"Hey, I _bought_ the cake," Cole argued sheepishly, but he put the fork down as he headed back over to the sink. "Thanks for hosting the party, by the way. I think Amber really did enjoy it."

"I do as well."

Cole turned on the sink to start washing and Lou slowly made his way across the room.

"I was happy to get the call about the party…"

"Sure, Pop."

Lou reached Cole and the ninja turned as his father put a hand on his arm.

"Not only am I happy to celebrate Amber…it was a relief to know that my entire family was no longer missing."

Cole's smile faded immediately. His father's expression was surprisingly sad.

"I know that Theo pulled Amber out of school to look for you and Keyda…but I don't know anything else. And I _didn__'t_ know anything…for _weeks.__"_

"I…"

Cole was caught off guard; he hadn't been aware that his father had even _known_ about all of that.

"I'm sorry, Pop. You were probably worried," Cole finally admitted, not sure what else to say. Lou leaned heavily on his cane.

"Indeed. But worse than waiting for you to contact me was knowing you probably wouldn't even mention that you were ever in danger once you did. It makes me wonder how many other extreme situations I am unaware of. Maybe today you were busy fighting in a realm-wide _war_ but you managed to make it here for a bit of cake and conversation."

Cole rubbed his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry we worried you. We weren't supposed to be gone long, Keyda and I. It wasn't supposed to be dangerous or anything…"

"Was it dangerous?"

Cole scanned his father's expression.

"How much do you know, Pop?" he finally asked.

"Why? So you know how much you can still keep from me?"

Cole hesitated.

"I can tell you the full story if you want. It's not that we wanted to keep things from you, we just…"

"Don't want me to worry." Lou finished softly. "I know…but I _am_ worried, Cole. I'm worried that one day something will happen and I won't even know about it. You'll just…stop coming. And I'll never know why."

"We've had peace for years, Pop," Cole promised. "This thing that happened was a fluke. It was never supposed to involve the kids."

Lou nodded to himself and his son sighed.

"I'm sorry. From now on, we'll call and update you on everything that happens."

Lou tugged at his mustache.

"I suppose that's all I can hope for," he said softly.

"Dad…"

"I want to believe you, Cole. And at this point in my life…I guess I just have to."

Cole turned back to the sink, where the water was still running. He woodenly picked up a plate and began scrubbing it.

"Who told you about it? Amber?"

"No…her friend M, actually." Lou tugged his mustache again. "I noticed he came to the party today, though he didn't stay very long."

"Yeah…they seem pretty close."

Lou seemed lost in thought, as if remembering back to something.

"Cole…you know I'm not ashamed of you, right?"

The plate slipped and clattered in the sink. Lou frowned while Cole stared down at the frothy water swirling down the drain.

"Um…"

It was all he could say, taken off guard. His father rushed on.

"Because I'm not. And I assumed that after everything we've been through you knew that…"

Cole turned to his father, concerned.

"Of course I know that, Pop. Why?"

Lou cleared his throat and tugged at his bow-tie.

"That young Openheimer boy…he came to talk to me a few weeks ago. It seems he's in a similar situation as you were all those years ago."

"Oh."

Cole turned back to the sink and finally turned the water off. Lou continued.

"It made me think back…and I realized that I haven't been very supportive of you."

Cole shook his head.

"You've been plenty supportive. You got Amber into school, and we know that we can always come to you for anything."

Lou didn't look convinced.

"I mean supportive of you, personally…especially in front of my friend Marty. He's said several things now, and I never corrected him…"

"Oh, Dad."

Cole dried his hands and turned to face Lou full on.

"I know Marty put you in an awkward position. I mean…I didn't ever know what to say either…"

"But I still should have said something. He slandered you, several times…and I just stood there and let him say those things about my son."

"It's fine, Dad…really." Cole scanned his father's face, a sudden fear hitting home. "Is everything alright with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the worrying about us and the guilt about what Marty said. You're not…sick, right?"

The confusion in Lou's expression cleared with understanding.

"I'm in good health, Cole. Not quite the dancer I used to be, but I intend to be around for a while yet."

Cole visibly relaxed.

"Good."

He smiled and put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"You're right, Dad…we've been through a lot. And I like to think that we're still doing well, even with pretentious school-headmasters and realm problems."

Lou met his son's eye and smiled, seemingly comforted.

Cole tugged open the silverware drawer again and Lou raised an eyebrow as his son pulled out two forks. Cole handed one to his father with a smirk.

"What's this?" Lou asked, and Cole shook his head.

"Don't tell me that you're above cake-sneaking; you're the one I get it from."

Lou blinked in surprise, but then he smiled as he turned to the cake.

"Well…one extra taste won't hurt."

25


	28. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 28

82

Tolan let out a haggard sigh as the crystals fell from their levitated position. He sat up quickly and grimaced from both the paralysis experience and the nauseated feeling that set in from getting up too fast.

"Take it slow, Tolan."

The guard didn't react to Hershel's command, but he accepted the cup of tea that his brother in law held out to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tolan finally ventured a question.

"So?"

Hershel lowered his own cup of tea.

"Well…you're making progress."

Tolan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, you only cursed half as much this time around as the first time."

Tolan scowled.

"Gee…if I knew that was all it took…"

"Your control is getting better too; you're opening up more, which is good."

Tolan downed the rest of his tea and set the cup down on the ground.

"Alright. Let's go again."

Hershel looked surprised, but then the Master Healer shook his head.

"No, that's enough for today."

"I can handle it! Do the spell…"

"No, Tolan…"

"_Hershel!__"_

Hershel's expression became stony and the two men glared at each other for a few minutes. The Healer broke the silence, his tone soft despite his severe look.

"I know you're eager to gain control, Tolan, but it's not something to be rushed. You did well today, but now you need to rest."

"You say I'm making progress, but we stop so early every day," Tolan muttered. Hershel pushed himself to his feet.

"We'll pick up again in the morning, if you're so eager."

Tolan finally seemed to grudgingly accept the fact that their training was over for the day. He carefully maneuvered himself to standing position.

"Got plans for the rest of your day?" the guard asked dryly. Hershel shrugged as he headed over to the shelves to pull a few vials of salve off.

"I need to revisit a few villages where fever is still going."

"Mmmm…so, same thing you've been doing for weeks."

Hershel sighed as he loaded his worn satchel, throwing Tolan a weary glance.

"It's my job. I don't really have the luxury of doing something exciting or new every day."

"Fair enough," the guard said softly. Hershel finished packing and slung his bag over his shoulder. His brother in law watched him with a serious expression and then spoke again, his tone nonchalant.

"You can take my hoofer, if you want. I won't be needing it."

Hershel looked a little surprised at the offer, but then he shook his head.

"No, that's alright. I'll just…"

"…Walk. Right."

Tolan shrugged as if he didn't care either way and Hershel hesitated at the front of the tent. The broadsword from the Western Fortress had been left in the bin of assorted weapons near the doorway, and the Master Healer frowned as he fished it out.

"You took this from the Western Fortress, right?"

Tolan scowled.

"It wasn't theirs. They shouldn't have it."

"But will you even use it?" Hershel challenged, thinking about the blank space on the wall in the Western Library and Myrah's angry words as she paced. Tolan shrugged again. Hershel came to a decision.

"I'm going to take it back."

Tolan's eyes flashed and Hershel explained quickly.

"Myrah was pretty upset about the whole situation. The last thing we need is some leader breathing down your neck or hunting you down."

"I'm a central fortress guard; she can't touch me."

Hershel raised an eyebrow as he strapped the broadsword to his waist.

"I'll be back later tonight. If you really aren't going out today, maybe you could track down some fuel for the fireplace and bring in a few buckets of water."

Tolan's expression darkened further, his tone becoming acidic.

"Sure…any other chores you need done, _Master_ Hershel?"

The Master Healer rolled his eyes and headed out of the door, leaving Tolan to his bad mood.

* * *

Hershel rethought his decision several times on the way to the Western Fortress, but he finally pushed his insecurities aside. Why did he feel so strange about this? His brother in law stole something and he felt obligated to return it, especially after seeing how angry Myrah had been about the whole ordeal. Syn had been scared to death the leader would enact some kind of revenge…or try to capture and use Tolan now that she knew he had powers. Hershel felt like that was unlikely, especially given the Western Leader's apparent intolerance of powers in general.

He thought of their last conversation and scowled a little. He found himself looking down at his family-line tattoo, tracing the swooping lines with one finger. Hershel wasn't sure why the Leader's prying had hit him so hard during his last visit, but for some reason, the fact that she knew about Archtivus upset him. Maybe it was because he knew that Phos's past had been anything but clean…and if Myrah knew about it from her vast library accounts, then she no doubt had a different view on the Ancient Healer than Hershel did. Over the years, he had found that even the name "Archtivus" was spoken with disgust by the few people that had ever known him. But of those rare few who did, Hershel knew none really _knew _Phos. They would never know what he was really like.

The Western Fortress loomed in the distance and Hershel pushed his thoughts aside. If he showed up in a bad mood, Myrah would wonder why he bothered to show up at all. Not that he would even see the Leader; no doubt she would be busy with something. He would just leave the sword with whoever greeted him at the door. The thought left him feeling strangely hollow, and he sighed at himself. He let his mind go to different thoughts, and he wondered if he should check up on Heavy Metal so he could give Keyda an update. He still hadn't told her that the diagnosis was fatal, but the Oni Ruler could tell that something was wrong. He sighed to himself again as he thought about the conversation he would have to have soon.

By the time he reached the door, his legs were twinging from the long walk. Perhaps he should have taken Tolan up on his offer, but the Western Fortress was closer to his home village than a few of the central province villages he visited.

Hershel prepared himself to explain his business to the guards stationed at the doors, but to his surprise, they seemed to recognize him and opened the door to emit him. Hershel blinked but headed in, not one to question when circumstances turned out to be easier than expected.

He paused in the entrance atrium, trying to remember where the library was. Last time he had followed a servant to the large records room, but he should have paid more attention. The Western Fortress wasn't as large as the Central Fortress, but it was still big enough that he was sure to get lost. The guards might be willing to allow the Master Healer entrance, but Hershel figured they would be less understanding if they found him wandering in areas that he had no reason to be in.

He hesitated a few minutes longer, feeling foolish and strangely young. It was the feeling of being unsure and insecure, and it took him back to his teen years. He scowled to himself and straightened; surely he had come a long way since then. He was the Master Healer, after all…he shouldn't have to answer to anyone.

Hershel had decided on visiting Heavy Metal first. He would find someone to take him to the library later. He passed a few guards on his way to Heavy Metal's room, the route to which he had a fuzzy recollection of. The guards nodded at him, which helped him feel that he was on the correct route while also making him feel a little out of place. Surely they couldn't have all recognized him from his few visits to the fortress…why were they nodding so respectfully?

He reached the private room on the east-most wing of the fortress and felt relieved. But before he could knock on the carved door, the handle turned.

Hershel froze as Myrah came out of Heavy Metal's room, and she looked up and paused when she caught sight of him. They regarded each other in silence while the Western Leader pulled the door closed softly behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, and Hershel made sure to keep even eye contact.

"I was visiting several villages on the central-west border and figured I'd stop by to see how he was getting on…"

"As well as expected," Myrah said, her expression hard to read. "He's been taking the medication you gave, and there's still plenty. I just made him drink the tea, and now he's asleep. He shouldn't need you at this given moment."

Hershel felt stuck, but in an attempt to not look as foolish as he was beginning to feel, he decided to act like Phos; it was always a sure-fire way to seem both competent and irritated by other's incompetence.

"Next time I won't come out of my way," he replied coolly, and something flickered across her expression.

"I only meant that you don't have to check to see if I've been giving him the medication. I have been."

He wasn't sure what the proper reply was to that, and Myrah continued, her dark eyes seemingly scanning for a reaction.

"You're free to come here, as Master Healer. The guards have been instructed to let you come and go as you please…"

"I noticed," Hershel replied honestly.

"I've been treating you as one of my subjects, when I suppose the proper conduct would be as an equal," the leader admitted, and the Master Healer furrowed his brow. Where had this all come from?

"Well…you certainly seem to be the type to follow proper conduct," he pointed out dryly before he could think better of it. She looked surprised, and then she glanced away.

"Indeed."

There was an awkward silence and Hershel's hand began to unconsciously fiddle with the heavy, unfamiliar weapon on his side. He blinked as he remembered.

"I…also meant to give this back to you."

Myrah frowned in confusion as she accepted the broadsword. After a moment recognition registered in her expression.

"Oh…the sword."

She glanced back up at Hershel, an unasked question apparent by the way she was frowning.

"Tolan is doing better. Control takes time, but he's making progress."

"I suppose," Myrah agreed carefully.

"He won't be guarding Theo for a while though," Hershel assured. He was confused by his own behavior; why did he feel the need to explain anything to this woman? Technically, he didn't even need to have come at all. She obviously hadn't missed the sword _that_ much.

Myrah was nodded at his comment.

"I expect you'll be leaving now?" she asked, and Hershel went to say yes. After all, she had already explained that Heavy Metal was doing alright and he had delivered the broadsword.

"I don't have anything pressing," he said. "Did you need something else?"

What was wrong with him?

Myrah studied him for a few moments and then spoke carefully.

"If you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the library to return this…I have a few things I'd like to discuss."

Hershel regretted his decision, but there wasn't anything he could really do or say now. He shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. There was a flash of relief on her features and he wondered if she thought he would turn her down.

They walked down the hallway with Myrah carrying the sword stiffly and Hershel trying to figure out what she was going to say so he would have a response prepared. Probably something about Archtivus…

"I apologize for not realizing sooner."

Hershel turned in surprise as the Leader spoke, drawing a blank for what on earth Myrah was talking about.

"What is it you didn't realize?"

"I admit I don't know much about the Healing trade, and even less about the organization of Healers that has existed from the time of Kahzym the first."

Hershel was silent; he was under the impression that _nobody_ even knew about the organization. He waited for Myrah to continued and after a moment she did.

"There is mention here and there of different Healers, though mainly only the Master Healers were ever prevalent enough to make themselves known to history."

"I see."

It seemed like the right thing to say, especially since he was just stalling until he figured out what it was Myrah was trying to say.

"Archtivus is mentioned, of course…but in accounts from centuries ago. I always assumed he had died off and that he had been replaced by a long line of others. That point in history is sketchy at best, especially where Healers are involved. Historians mention some grand folly that occurred, but no details. Any mention of a Master Healer all but disappear."

She turned to look at him for the first time.

"I was under the misunderstanding that you came from such a nameless Healing line. Especially with the name Hershel; I assumed your parents were educated Healers. Part of the organization, but no one of true importance."

Hershel's mouth was strangely dry, guessing where this was going. How had she discovered the truth? That his parents had been degenerate nobodies who scratched a meaningless living off a failing farm before selling him and his sister to slave traders?

"But you would not have been granted that tattoo without being part of his direct line," Myrah was saying, gesturing to his family mark. "That's when I did a little more research regarding Archtivus. And then I finally realized how it was he had lived for all those years, to have raised you as you said he did."

She paused, suddenly uncharacteristically unsure and even sheepish.

"I didn't realize you were an Ancient, Master Hershel…and I apologize for not treating you with the respect you deserve."

Hershel stopped moving as the realization came crashing down into him. Myrah turned in confusion and concern, but he just scoffed to himself. The respectful way she had been treating him, the free-range she had granted him. He had done little to deserve it; she was only treating him like that because she thought Archtivus was his birth father.

"I'm not an Ancient."

His voice was soft, but there was a strength to it. Myrah's brow furrowed.

"You'd…have to be," she tried. "Your father…"

"I never really knew my birth father, besides the fact that he had a reputation for being lazy. He died when I was only a few years old. I don't even know what his name was."

Myrah looked completely dumbfounded, and Hershel continued.

"Archtivus is…_was_ an Ancient. That much is true. He took me and my sister in when we were young. He taught me how to control my powers and eventually named me his apprentice. When he passed, he recommended me as his successor."

"But you bear the mark of his line…" Myrah pointed out, and Hershel shrugged.

"He considered us his children," he said softly. It was the first time he had ever said it, but deep down he knew it was true. The Western Leader's expression seemed cloudy.

"That is highly unusual," she finally managed, and Hershel couldn't help smile.

"Perhaps…but it was hardly the first thing about him to be unusual."

Myrah seemed lost for words, and Hershel wondered if she regretted asking him to stay.

"I'm sorry if you've wasted time and effort on someone with as humble a background as me," he said wryly, adjusting his satchel on his shoulder. Myrah's dark eyes looked back up to lock on his.

"You are still the Master Healer, Ancient or no," she concluded, and it sounded like she was talking to herself as much as him. "The respect is not unfounded."

She seemed distant again, and Hershel nodded for lack of a better response. It hurt for some reason…that he was somehow less because he wasn't an Ancient. Because Phos hadn't been his "true" father, even though he had been in all the ways that mattered.

"You would know," he found himself saying calmly. "After all, Heavy Metal named you his successor, despite the fact that you have no relation."

It had the desired reaction; Myrah flushed slightly and her eyes hardened.

"I earned his respect and the respect of the province. I earned this role…"

"I never said you didn't," Hershel breezed. "But it is rare for leaders to not choose someone of relation, however distantly. Heavy Metal must have held you in high regard, and considered you as good as related."

Myrah was glaring now, seemingly trying to pick the insult out of the comment. But that was the thing…Hershel hadn't meant any of it as an insult.

"Are you the Master Healer for the entire realm?"

Hershel blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Yes…"

"Then why is it that you only seem to work with those of the central province?" Myrah pressed unforgivingly. "Are those the only lives that are worth saving to you?"

Hershel was taken aback.

"Of course not…"

"I've never heard of you venturing to any of our villages to help, and goodness knows we here in the West get the fever as easily as those in central regions."

"There are healers in each of the provinces," Hershel said defensively. "I can hardly visit everyone in every village in the realm. There aren't many healers in the central province, so I…"

"There aren't _any_ here, from the information I've gathered," Myrah cut in, apparently not willing to let this go. Hershel couldn't help but bitterly wonder if he would be so angrily interrogated if he had pretended to be an Ancient after all.

"I suppose I don't know of any in this province…" he admitted carefully. She held her head high.

"So, isn't it your job to train Healers? To make sure that the provinces are all taken care of in this healer shortage?"

Hershel was incredulous.

"The only reason there's a Healer shortage is because they were hunted by the Baron!" he tried, but Myrah merely scoffed.

"The Baron hasn't ruled for over twenty years. There is hardly an excuse for the lack of Healers now."

Hershel opened his mouth to argue further, but he found that he didn't really know what to say. Myrah seemed to take his silence as defeat.

"I will select several Oni from the Western Villages to train to be Healers," she said decidedly, and Hershel's expression darkened.

"I can't have more than one apprentice," he pointed out coolly, but Myrah shrugged.

"I don't mean for you to train them that deeply. Just enough for them to identify common diseases, and how to treat them."

Hershel scowled. The truth was, it wasn't that bad of a plan. He was gone most days, walking long distances, and he still couldn't hope to help everyone who could use it. But he also resented having a leader tell him what to do.

"I'm very busy…"

"Busy enough to stop by to check on a leader without real reason to, and return a dusty broadsword," Myrah pointed out dryly. Hershel narrowed his eyes, but the Western Leader had won, and she knew it.

"I can pay you for your troubles, if that's the issue," she said breezily. He scoffed.

"_Time_ is the issue…" he muttered, and Myrah smiled a little.

"Then let me make it worth your time."

She was staring at him and Hershel realized that she was waiting for him to name his price. He blinked, not sure how he had found himself in this situation.

"I couldn't teach more than two or three," he found himself saying. "And they wouldn't be part of the organization…the highest title they would have is that of traveling healer."

"I see nothing wrong with that," the leader said easily, her eyebrow raising as she waited for him to name his price. Hershel hesitated, trying to decide. He didn't really want to do it for free, both because it was going to be an inconvenience and because Phos had taught him that it was unwise to gain such a reputation because it would become all people would expect. While he thought, his eyes came to rest on the broadsword that the Western Leader was still holding. An idea formed.

"The weapons from that village," he started, gesturing to the sword Myrah was holding. "Are there more than just the ones on display?"

She glanced down at the sword and frowned.

"Why?"

"Do you happen to have a pair of katanas?"

83

Keyda sank back down into her chair, her hand going to her mouth.

"You're sure?"

Hershel nodded grimly, studying the Ruler closely. She seemed sick, and was obviously sad…but there was also something in her expression that told Hershel that Keyda had already known this news was coming.

Keyda was rubbing her face now, no doubt a lifetime of memories running through her head.

"How much longer do you think? Until he…"

She trailed off and Hershel thought about it.

"It's hard to know for certain. Sometimes it takes months and sometimes it's less than a week. If I had to guess, I'd say he can't have more than a month or so left."

Keyda looked more stricken by that news and she sighed.

"It's strange…having him die like this," she finally murmured. "Most people in my life were killed by weapons or disease…not…time."

Hershel nodded.

"It's happening more now that there's been peace for so long. I suppose in a way it's a sign of progress."

Keyda scoffed.

"Is he in a lot of pain?"

"I gave him medication, and Myrah said he's been taking it."

"Myrah knows, then? Ancients…of course he must be near the end. I can't see him giving up his position and retiring unless he was close."

Keyda chewed her thumbnail, lost in thought.

"I need to see him. Is he well enough to see people?"

Hershel thought about it.

"He would appreciate your visit, I'm sure."

"I'm glad we were able to see him a few weeks ago when he came to introduce Myrah. He told me not to worry! But all along…he must have been in so much pain. He _knew_ and he didn't tell me."

"He seems at peace with it," Hershel offered. Keyda just sighed.

"He still should have told me, after everything. I had a right to know."

She stared at the wall a little longer, still lost in thought. She finally sighed and leaned forward.

"I'll have to visit him in a few days. I'd go tomorrow, but it's Amber's audition."

Hershel wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but he nodded in agreement.

"The sooner you can, the better."

Pain flickered across her expression again, and Hershel realized that this was going to be hard for her. He thought about what he knew about Heavy Metal's and Keyda's relationship and realized that in some ways, the previous Western Leader was to Keyda what Phos had been to him.

"Is there anything else I can help with while I'm here?" Hershel offered, and Keyda finally looked up at him.

"No, nothing I can think of."

Hershel nodded and turned to go when Keyda frowned.

"Wait…"

He turned and she leaned forward.

"You've met Myrah, then?" she asked, and Hershel nodded. The Ruler's tone was neutral. "What do you think of her?"

Hershel blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Uh…"

"She seems pretty formal to me; she's not exactly the type to open up. Do you think she'll be a good leader?"

Hershel thought about it before shrugging.

"I think she still has a lot to learn…but eventually? I think she will."

* * *

The auditions for Marty Openheimer's School of Performing Arts were held in the smallest of several auditoriums. It was the most casual as well, with a large space with chairs that could be set up and taken down rather than staged seating. It was the same room where Family Socials and different performances were held throughout the year. Today it was packed with student-hopefuls and their families; overall the air was filled with nervous and giddy excitement. In the hustle and bustle, nobody really noticed the woman in the back with deep red sunglasses on her head and platinum blonde hair twisted in a firm yet stylish bun. Her thin lips were pressed in a thoughtful frown as she took in the ruckus, and she finally shuddered. She had left this life for a reason, she primly decided.

Her assistant Alejandro was somewhere or another; she never could keep track of him these days. It didn't help that he was incredibly short…he was easy to lose in a crowd.

Just then someone bumped the woman and she scowled and turned to snap at whichever sweaty teenager had dared to come within so close a range. Instead she found herself staring at an apologetic-looking man.

"Sorry about that…these aisles get really crowded at these things," he offered. She blinked and looked him up and down for a moment. She quickly calculated him to be around her same age, and he certainly wasn't _bad_ looking. She offered a lighthearted laugh.

"No problem at all. Ghastly events, these. They should either make use of larger auditoriums or cut down immensely on those allowed to audition."

He blinked, and offered a shrug-nod; typical for someone who wasn't sure _how _to respond. The lady put forward a hand with a gleaming white smile.

"I suppose I should introduce myself…" she said prestigiously. "Matilda O'Keefe."

"Cole," he offered in response. He seemed confused at why she had offered her left hand, but he obliged the hand shake. Matilda wasn't actually left-handed…but it made it far easier to check for tell-tale wedding rings.

There. She sighed inwardly; it truly was beginning to seem like all the decent-looking men were taken. Just once she'd like to stumble across a _bachelor_ at the many events she was forced to attend. Especially such events as _these._

Cole continued talking; he must assume that her introduction was an attempt to segue into further conversation.

"I'm here for my daughter; I just went to deliver something to her and I'm on my way back now. Sorry again for bumping into you in the process…"

Out of the corner of her eye Matilda could see a figure approaching. She didn't have to turn to recognize who it was, with that white suit and hideous green tie. Honestly, had he not even _bothered_ to gain a sense of style in all these years?

She beamed at Cole in an endearing way, grabbing his arm as she shook her head.

"Honestly, don't think anything of it. It's inevitable, with the way things are set up here."

Matilda didn't have to turn to know that the approaching Headmaster had seen the flirtatious gesture. Cole's expression flickered with confusion, and he chuckled awkwardly as he managed to pull away.

"I…need to get back. I think it's starting soon."

She nodded blithely as he headed back down the aisle. Matilda made sure to continue watching him, even after the man in the white suit finally reached her.

"Matilda."

She turned in mock surprise, one perfectly-tailored eyebrow raising.

"Marty. I didn't see you there…"

"I'm sure you didn't," he said dryly, no doubt trying to let her know that he was on to her. How typical of him.

"Really, Marty. Would it kill you to build a better auditorium for these things? Or better yet, stop holding them altogether. It would cut down the utter embarrassments that I find myself tied to."

"What are you…"

"Talking about? Surely you _know_!" she cut in, purposefully finishing his sentence incorrectly. "I was happy to hear that you had finally rid the school of that _thing_ your father had granted entrance…but now I'm hearing that she's going to be allowed to try out for re-entry. What on earth has happened to you, Marty? Surely you care at least a _little_ about the reputations we've managed to build for ourselves!"

"Matilda…"

"And don't say that our reputations are no longer tied. You would not believe the amount of press I got about it. Even the people who sold me my morning coffee were bringing it up. If only I wasn't so instantly recognizable."

Marty was getting irritated, which worked for her. She turned to glower at him.

"And don't just tell me that you're letting her audition but aren't planning on letting her back in…which of _course_ is what you're doing. Don't you realize that this kind of catering is the reason we're still having problems in this realm? We need basic rules, and we need to follow them. Complete separation worked for the serpentine. Is it really too much to ask that politicians issue some sort of ban for these demon people? How long before all of Ninjago is overrun _again_ with some unwanted species…"

"Honestly, Matilda. This isn't one of your political campaigns! The Auditions are open to the public and have been since the start of the school. I'm required to allow an audition to anyone who wants one."

Marty had raised his voice and her expression became instantly cool.

"Of course I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. All you care about is _dance._ You've never listened to me about propriety before…why should I expect you to now? Honestly, I just don't understand how you ever allowed such a creature into the school to begin with. It's not healthy for _our_ economy…but surely even the girl can't be that happy in such a change of worlds. I can't imagine what kind of parents would dare put their little demon out into the world in this way, not with all the history Ninjago has. I mean, rumor has it the father…"

"You mean the man you were just shamelessly flirting with?" Marty cut in dryly. For a rare moment, Matilda was speechless. She couldn't help but glance down the aisle, and color rose in her cheeks as she caught sight of Cole with an elderly gentleman, an impossibly pale teenage boy, and a very demonic woman.

Seeing that he had finally gotten the upper ground, the headmaster continued.

"What are you doing here, Matilda? Besides humiliating yourself?"

She turned back to him, her head still high.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

He glared at her.

"Matilda…"

"You certainly can't kick me out, Marty. It's like you said; these auditions are open to the public."

"You can't stay," the headmaster argued. "I don't care what vendetta you have against those coming to audition; M. is here to watch a friend, and thus you cannot be here. If he were to see you…"

She scoffed.

"He's my son too, Marty. In fact…"

She pulled out an envelope from her crisp suit coat and handed it to the headmaster.

"He's the one who asked me to come."

* * *

Amber's heart was pounding. She didn't generally get _this_ nervous to perform…but there was so much more at stake today. She wouldn't necessarily be guaranteed entrance back into the program with a perfect performance…but she would definitely be denied for anything _except_ one.

All around her the air was heady with similar nervous feelings. Amber wrinkled her nose; anxiety always felt like B.O. smelled. Youth of different ages were milling around, some practicing tricky footwork, some warming up their voices. She could kind of tell which ones were merely trying to transfer from other programs; they tended to have their heads held higher, their anxiety mixing with confidence and self-assured feelings. Perhaps they saw themselves as above those who were just trying to come in from off the street. Amber wondered what she would be counted as. Would the judges be told she was a hopeful with no prior experience, or would she be called a transfer student? Or maybe a re-entry? Or maybe her papers would read "Fail this girl no matter what."

An adult came backstage, barking orders and telling everyone to get in numerical order. Amber recognized the professor, though she wasn't sure if he recognized her. The Oni looked down at the large "28" pinned to her shirt and straightened it subconsciously as the antsy crowd managed to jumble itself in a semi-straight line. The girl at the very front of the group had bouncy blonde curls and looked like she was on the verge of passing out. Amber felt a little sorry for her, until the girl turned and caught sight of the Oni staring. Then goldilocks sneered and stuck her nose in the air, as if suddenly filled with confidence. Amber's own expression darkened, and she was suddenly aware of other emotional undertones lurking below the stressful haze around her. Suspicion, disgust, fear. She glanced around at the others waiting to audition and noticed that no one would meet her eye. She felt a flash of annoyance, but she pushed it down. It didn't matter so much what these other hopefuls thought. It only mattered what the judges thought. She reminded herself that she could deal with the petty, small-minded world as long as she was given a chance to dance in it.

Amber exhaled slowly and looked down at the silver necklace glinting in the dim backstage lighting. Then she reached up to straighten the poppy crown on her head and felt a wave of strength. Her family was here. M. was here. They knew the real her, and they knew that she was capable of this. She didn't care about what anyone else thought. She was here, and she was going to dance.

And she was going to be amazing.

* * *

Marty IV stared down at the letter in his hand, feeling blindsided. Matilda was still regarding him in a triumphant way.

He finally looked up to glare at her, not bothering to read most of the letter. He had seen enough to know that it _was_ M's handwriting.

"What is this?" he hissed, and his ex-wife rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Marty. It's obviously a letter written by our son…"

"I mean what are you really doing here? After seven years, you expect me to believe you would show up just because M. asked you to?"

"How dare you judge me so cruelly," Matilda said haughtily. "He's never reached out before, you know…obviously something must be really wrong now."

Marty narrowed his eyes but Matilda continued before he could say anything.

"And is it any wonder what it is? He's been forced to school with a _demon,_ with his own father forcing _partnership._ Using our son for your own "equality" agenda; and you say I'm manipulative."

Marty scoffed; he might have been amused, if he hadn't been so angry.

"You've completely misread the situation, per the norm…"

"I left him with you because I _assumed_ you wanted what was best for him. But here he is, reaching out to me; I think that says something about your ability to provide for him after all, doesn't it, Marty?"

"Don't you dare pretend like you're here to build a relationship with M," Marty said quietly. People were starting to get settled into their seats; the auditions were going to start soon.

Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Pretend? Are you so sure that I'm not?" she asked icily. Marty leaned in, his tone soft but severe.

"If you cared about M, you wouldn't have left him in the first place," he hissed. "And if you hurt him again as you chase some political nonsense…I swear Matilda, I will…"

"Oh, the threats," the woman cut in. "You haven't changed a bit, Marty dear. Though I do remember a lot more _yelling__…_but I suppose you don't want to make a scene here, do you?"

Marty's glare was murderous, but Matilda seemed unaffected as she looked around at the people taking their seats, the lights dimming.

"In fact, it does seem this whole debacle is about to start…I best find my seat. I recommend you do the same, Marty…your face is all red and puffy, and I'd hate for you to look like you've lost your composure."

With that, Matilda slipped away. In moments she had claimed her seat next to her previously missing assistant, and she looked up to give Marty one last flippant wave before turning to face the front, as if she was any other spectator. The headmaster wanted to explode, but there wasn't anything he could do now. He glowered at Matilda a few moments longer before huffing and turning to leave. He had no idea what her motives were…but he could have killed the woman. How dare she come here out of the blue, where M. was sure to see her. His blood boiled further when he thought of the letter in his pocket. He strolled to the front of the auditorium as the lights dimmed fully, a spotlight seeking him out and finding him. His expression melted into a calm and slightly bored look as he mounted the stage, and those in the audience applauded politely. He smiled out to the crowd, pushing aside the torrent of thoughts so he could give the standard welcome address. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he found his empty chair on the long table where the judges sat; the place he would be required to maintain until at least intermission.

The speech rang out effortlessly across the space; it was the same speech he gave every year. His eyes drifted across the faces of family members and friends, here to watch their loved ones perform…and hopefully make it into this prestigious program. He found Cole and his family in the crowd and glanced over them without hesitation. He had more pressing problems at the moment.

He was nearly to the end of his speech when he caught sight of M. sitting next to the aisle on the far right side. The teen was looking up at him with a glazed expression, but his brow furrowed as if confused. With a start, Marty realized that he had paused in the middle of the last phrase of the speech, his mind going blank as he stared at his son. M. looked concerned now, leaning forward as he met his father's eye.

Marty finally blinked and shook his head as if to clear it.

"…So I suppose it would be best to get these auditions started," he finished curtly. The crowd seemed a little confused, but Marty made sure not to meet anyone's eye as he quickly exited the stage and headed for his appointed chair. The crowd was clapping again, but he stared directly ahead and clenched his jaw. He didn't look at M. again. And he certainly didn't look towards the woman with platinum blonde hair on the back row.

84

"Was it just me, or did that kid look like he was going to be sick?" Theo murmured to his father. Cole glanced over.

"Theo…."

"He was green, Dad! Totally green in the face! You didn't see that?"

Cole couldn't help but smile a little.

"He was probably just nervous, Theodynn."

"Probably. But man…not sure he's going to get into the school with that performance. He sounded kinda like a dying goose on those high notes."

"Theo, that's enough!" Cole argued softly. "Give the kid a break, alright?"

Theo glanced back over in surprise, and Cole sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's not always easy to sing in front of such a large, _critical_ group."

Understanding finally hit Theodynn and he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Dad. You've never sounded like _that._"

"Theo, _shhhhh,__"_ Keyda chastised from his other side, and Theo quieted. They watched a few more auditions, the quality seeming to range from alright to pretty good, depending on how nervous the auditioner was. Finally Theo leaned over again.

"Which number did you say Amber was, Dad?"

"28. She should be next."

A grin split across Theo's face then, and he settled back down into his chair. Now it was time for all these people to see what _real_ dancing looked like. He found himself fidgeting in his chair, his heart beating nervously on Amber's behalf. Not that it needed to; he hadn't seen Amber's dance yet, but he already knew it was going to be great. She always was.

The boy onstage finished his piece from some lesser known operetta and the audience applauded politely. There were a few whoops and cheers from a family sitting near Theodynn's and he was suddenly grateful he hadn't made any comments on _this_ kid's singing, with his family so close.

The kid filed off-stage and the head judge at the long table pulled up his glasses to read the next name on the list.

"…28 please…Amber, number 28…"

The judge table was positioned in the optimal viewing spot, a few rows back into the crowd. There were three judges, and over the course of the audition Theo had given nicknames to all of them. There was Smiley Joe, who beamed at the auditioner no matter _how_ sour a note or clumsy a step was. Then there was stone-faced-Sally, who showed very little emotion and barely seemed to remember to clap half the time. All in all, it just looked like she was trying not to fall asleep. The bespectacled man who called out the names and numbers Theo merely called "Head Judge" because he seemed to be in charge. He did a lot of hemming and hawing, and seemed to have the most honest reactions. He smiled during some auditions, winced at others, and had seemed to have kept his fountain pen going almost consistently through the last 60 minutes.

Next to the judges table, Marty Openheimer the Fourth sat in a comfortable looking chair. He had a notebook open in his lap, though he rarely opened it. Mainly he just stared at the stage with an unreadable expression. He made occasional notes, but Theo still couldn't decide whether the things the Headmaster chose to write were positive or negative.

The curtain opened and Theo's heart started pounded again. Amber stood resolutely, the poppy wreath crowning two horns that gleamed in the stage-lights. A large paper with a "28" written on it was pinned to the front of her black shirt. Besides the flowers on her head and the silver necklace, her costume was simple; a pair of snug black pants and a black shirt. She stared out at the judges table, her voice crisp and confident, despite the murmuring that had started to rumble across the audience.

"My name is Amber and this is an original dance, titled "Dance of the Poppy."

Theo beamed up at her, but Amber didn't look over at where her family was sitting. She seemed to be staring right at the judges, and as Theo looked over he saw Marty IV lean forward just a little. He wondered if the Headmaster was the one his sister was staring down. A moment later she turned to take her starting position, waiting for the music to start.

"Dance of the Poppy…it's been a few years…"

Lou's voice was quiet and thoughtful, and Theo looked over to grin at his grandpa.

"She touched it up; I'll bet it's even better now than it was."

Just then the music started, and Theo's attention snapped back up to the stage. The lighting had dimmed so that Amber was merely a horned silhouette, moving with sudden intensity in front of a blood-red backdrop. Theo thought the effect was awesome, and he didn't hear the worried and confused murmuring from those sitting all around them. Cole did, and he glanced around to see people staring at Amber as if she was some kind of dangerous mystery. He felt a flash of anger; she was just _dancing._ Why did people act like she was about to attack them?

Theo nearly forgot to keep track of the judge's reactions as Amber bulleted across the stage. The music was eerie but fast-paced; he was pretty sure it was different than the one she had danced to all those years ago during her first performance. The crowd gasped a little as she rocketed into three spinning jumps, throwing herself across the stage like a fury to be reckoned with. More red light began shining down on her, illuminating her form and crisp movements. This wasn't the elegant, Poppy-inspired dance that Amber had given as a seven year old. Like all her performances, this dance illustrated Amber's passion and emotions in a raw way. Theo leaned forward as he realized what it reminded him of.

This dance was a battle…one Amber intended to win.

He finally tore his eyes away from his sister so he could see what the judges were doing, and he couldn't help but grin again. Amber had knocked the smile of Smiley-Jo's face as he stared at the stage in surprise. Stone-face-Sally seemed more awake than she had the entire audition, and even the Head Judge's pen had come to a stop as he took the moment to just _watch._ Theo didn't blame him; it was the kind of performance you didn't want to look away from, in case you missed anything.

Marty IV's expression hadn't changed; he was the only one that Amber didn't seem to be affecting. As Theo stared, however, he could see the headmaster's pointer finger tapping on the top of his notebook, keeping time with the music.

Having taken the few moments to gage the judges' reactions, Theo looked back at Amber's dance. Audition rules stated that no piece could be longer than three minutes, and Amber's passionate performance devoured the time faster than any that had yet graced the stage. Suddenly the music was climaxing, and Amber was spinning on one foot in a crimson-black cyclone.

Then it ended. The song hit its last note, there was a crash of what sounded like cymbals, and Amber's form froze like a statue in the middle of the stage. Her head was held high, but her hands were open. It struck Theo as a little odd; with that performance, he almost would have expected a stronger stance…one with fists. But Amber's pose was with her hands open wide. It wasn't…surrender, exactly. But if her dance really was a battle fought, it ended with Amber willing to truce.

Amber's heart was pounding like crazy as she stared out into the crowd. The white stage lights replaced the red and she unfroze, melting back into the 12-year old auditionee that she was, rather than the raging blur of emotions she had been trying to emulate. She bowed quickly, and she heard the applause. She straightened and could see that her entire family was standing, clapping loudly. Her serious expression broke as she gave them a little smile, and then the rest of the auditorium finally started to applaud as well. It was quieter; the applause at end of each performance had been rather quiet, in a polite way. But now it just seemed like the crowd was being timid, rather than polite. She risked one glance at the judges table, but they all seemed to be writing now. The only one who met her eye was Marty IV, and he looked away as soon as it happened, cracking the notebook on his lap open. Her mouth felt dry, but she said "Thank You" and took her exit.

* * *

M. was scanning the crowd as the lights came up, hoping to catch sight of Amber. But just then, a hand clamped down on his arm and he turned to see his father staring down at him.

"Dad! What's…"

"Private. We need to talk in _private.__"_

M. was mystified, but he allowed his father to pull him out of the auditorium. In another few minutes, they were alone in a classroom while Marty IV closed the door firmly.

M. finally spoke.

"Dad…what's this all…"

"I thought we had an agreement, M!"

The young teen was surprised at his father's angry tone, and he put his hands up.

"What?"

Marty raged on.

"I didn't think I had to actually _call_ it an agreement…did you need me to write it out for you?! You seemed to understand, you seemed to be doing better….but then you go _behind my back!__"_

_"_You knew I was coming to watch Amber!" M. finally said defensively. It was the only thing he could think of that his father would be angry about…unless he had somehow discovered that M. had snuck off to her birthday party a few days ago. "I didn't think you'd be mad!"

"You think that this is about that girl?!"

Marty's neck vein was already bulging, and M. swallowed. If it wasn't about Amber, then _what?_

"You wanted a fair audition, and I gave her one. Not only was I prepared to allow her re-entry, I feel that I have been _more_ than lenient with you this last week…"

"What?"

M.'s heart skipped a beat and he wondered if he heard his father right. Hope flared in his chest.

"You're going to let Amber back in?"

Marty scoffed.

"Like I said, we had an _agreement._ To think, all along you were asking all of this of me when you were planning on running the entire time…"

"I was not!"

M. flushed with anger; where was this coming from? Sure, he had thought about running plenty of times in the past year. But these last few weeks, with Amber possibly coming back to school…it was the first time in a while that he pictured himself staying.

Marty glowered, and suddenly he pulled a folded paper out of one pocket.

"Then how do you explain this?"

He threw it at M, but despite the force he did it with, the paper fluttered harmlessly to M's feet. The teen frowned as he stooped to pick it up…and his heart nearly stopped when he realized what it was.

"Where did you get this?" he murmured, but Marty continued angrily.

"How dare you…after everything I've done for you, you _dared_ ask your mother to come 'take you away?' Was this the plan all along? Pretend to appease me and then disappear in the middle of the night?"

M. didn't answer right away, his feelings stuck somewhere between shame and defensive anger. He finally looked up to glare at his father.

"How did you even get this letter? Are you snooping into my mail?"

"No, M." Marty replied coldly. His rage seemed to be cooling, and M. could no longer read his father's expression as he studied his son. He seemed to be battling internally about something, and the letter in M's hand crumpled.

"I felt stuck, Dad! You were treating me like some prisoner or something…so I reached out. I should be allowed to write my own mother!"

He threw the letter on the ground and hated himself as tears began to prick his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyways…she left, and I knew she wouldn't write back. I just…I felt trapped…"

His voice trailed off as the emotions got stuck in his throat, and he willed himself not to cry in front of his father. He was feeling angry and defensive…as well as confused. He still didn't understand how his father had gotten the letter…he had sent it weeks ago. If he found it before it was sent, why had he waited until now to bring it up? M. realized with sudden bitterness that the letter had probably been returned to sender; it seemed that not even the trusty Postman could track down M.'s absent mother.

"M."

He stiffened as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Just…_leave it_, Dad!"

"M, your mother is here."

The boy looked up in shock, his fear of his tears being seen instantly forgotten. He stared dumbly at his father's grim expression.

"She's…what?"

"She's here, in the school. At the audition…"

"The letter. She…got the letter?"

M's words were almost wooden, and Marty's expression darkened. Suddenly the Headmaster was bending down, so he could stare his son in the eyes.

"M…listen to me. I know your mother, and if she's here now it's not for anything good. She only cares about herself. She wouldn't have come unless…"

"How do you know?"

M's heart had stopped, but now it was pounding like crazy. Suddenly he had to see her….he had to see if she really did come. If she really was answering his letter. If she did care.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Marty was saying, but M. just scoffed as he brushed his father's hand off his shoulder.

"She's here…I wrote her and she _came.__"_

He seemed to be talking to himself more than to his father, and in his dazed state he missed the fear that flickered across his father's expression.

"You won't be going anywhere with that woman!" Marty began, and M. turned to glare at him.

"_That woman_ is my mother! She has a right to see me…I have a right to see _her!__"_

_"_You are in _my_ custody, young man!" Marty roared. "Your mother gave up that right when she left seven years ago. You cannot just leave!"

"Maybe I can!"

M. wasn't sure he meant it, but his emotions felt like they were boiling over and he was sick of his father yelling at him. Marty flinched as if he had been slapped, and his eyes flashed angrily.

"Legally, you cannot. Besides, I thought you wanted your friend to be able to come back to school."

The Headmaster's voice was lower now, and M. clenched his fists.

"You said you were already planning on letting her back in…"

"Because we had a _deal__…"_

_"_Like you could deny her after that performance!" M. yelled back. "Amber's dance was better than half the people that _graduate_ here, and she's twelve years old! You denying her entry is flat out discrimination!"

"And yet, it's exactly what your mother demanded as she threw that letter in my face!"

M. blinked again, and he finally shook his head. Nothing made any sense.

"I need to see her, Dad. If she's here…I'm going to see her."

Marty's face was red and flushed, and he glared at his son.

"I can't allow that…"

"She's my mother!"

"And if she wanted any part of that role, she could have fought for it back when she left!" Marty snapped. M. flinched, and he looked away. There had been no custody battle in the divorce following Matilda's departure; she had granted full custody to the Headmaster. But it wasn't something Marty ever brought up. In seeing M's expression, Marty's own flashed with regret. After a moment he sighed.

"I have to face the fact that she probably won't leave without seeing you today. I don't know her motives behind that…but…"

M. didn't say anything as he glared at the floor, and Marty sighed again.

"I don't care what promises she makes, M. You are not going anywhere with her. She is not taking you from me."

The teen scoffed at that, but he glanced up at his father's next words.

"You want to see her? Go see her; she's in the auditorium. But you _will not_ be leaving with her…not today, not ever. Promise me, M."

M. and his father managed to maintain steely eye-contact, and M's voice was soft.

"Why?"

Marty hesitated a moment, but then his expression hardened again.

"Because your future is decided, M. You are an Openheimer."

M. just grimaced and turned to go. Marty grabbed his arm.

"I said _promise_ me…or you can forget about Amber coming back to school here. You can forget taking classes with her and all those other things you mentioned."

M. hesitated at that.

"That's not fair, Dad."

"Life isn't fair."

The teen finally scoffed and turned to glare at his father again as he pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"I'm not leaving, ok? I said I'd stay till graduation when we talked last and I'm planning on it. But I am going to talk with my mother…and I _am_ going to have a relationship with her…"

"If that's what she wants," Marty warned softly. M. shook his head.

"Why else would she be here? She came with the letter…why else would she?"

The question hung in the air and M. finally made it to the door.

"Intermission is probably over," he pointed out bitterly. "I'll bet everyone's wondering where you are."

And with that, Marty watched his son leave.

26


	29. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 29

85

M. didn't even watch the rest of the auditions. He spent the entire rest of the time bouncing nervously in his seat, scanning the crowd for a familiar face. She had come…he still didn't believe it. It felt like he _couldn__'t_ believe it…not until he at least saw her.

It had been seven years; maybe she had changed. M. felt like _he _still looked more or less the same. Older, for sure, but nothing too drastic; still blond, still freckled. But maybe his mother had short black hair now, like that woman on the front row. Maybe she had gained some weight; that ruled in quite a few people he had been skipping over. His heart thudded; if anything, he hoped that _she_ would be able to recognize _him._

He had written her, and she had come. It made him feel strange; it was like being punched in the stomach, but with a good feeling. Would she have come years ago if he had just written sooner? He hadn't wanted to seem needy to her; he just kept hoping she would come back on her own. He was afraid of scaring her away more by acting like a baby. There was still a part of him that was angry at her for leaving in the first place…but it was overpowered by the need to see if she really had come back.

His mind wandered back to his conversation with his father and his fluttery, excited feeling soured. His dad was obviously furious that his mother had come back; no wonder it had taken her so long to do so. M. had a feeling it wasn't him that Matilda had been avoiding by staying away…it was his father. He wondered if his father would have even told him his mother was here, if she hadn't been adamant that she wanted to see him. She wanted to see him. She had come back for him…the fluttery feeling was back all over again.

By the time the last person came out to audition, M. was positively sick. There was even a moment he nearly bolted back to his room to avoid the meeting altogether, but he pushed away the anxiety that was swelling up inside him and tried to think realistically. There was the chance that this would be the only time he would get to see her for a while. Maybe they would meet and talk and she would disappear again. The thought made his stomach flip-flop, so he pushed it away as well and forced himself to think of something else until the point where he could actually stand and search for his mother.

His gaze drifted over to Amber's family. Her mother and brother made them stand out, with their super pale Oni skin. He wondered if they were proud of Amber's performance. He smiled a little; no doubt they were. They were good people, and Amber had done an amazing job.

Suddenly the lights were coming up, and his father was on the stage giving his standard speech thanking everyone for coming out and letting the auditionees know that they would receive news within the next few days. M. tuned it out as his heart began to pound like crazy, and he twisted in his chair to scan the crowd one again. He missed the long look that Marty IV gave him as he finished up his speech. There was a buzz of conversation as people began talking and getting up out of their seats, and M. bolted to his feet.

Where was she? He pushed past people, trying not to be annoyed with them for standing in the walkways and getting in his way. He searched the crowd, and a feeling of hopelessness was beginning to set in. There weren't _that_ many people here…but he couldn't see anyone that matched the image he had etched into his memory of a woman with platinum blond hair…

Then suddenly, there she was. M. blinked; he wasn't sure if he had been expecting some magical shaft of sunlight to come down and spotlight her, or for the crowd to part suddenly and grant him passage. But for some reason just catching sight of Matilda standing near the back and talking to a short man with black hair and a mustache seemed almost anticlimactic. M. hesitated a moment; she looked busy. He hung back, subconsciously affected by the memories of her warning him not to bother her if she looked busy. But then she finished her conversation, and he watched as her eyes scanned the crowd. M's heart pounded; she was looking for him.

He pushed his way past people, sometimes full on shoving through and earning sneers and snappish comments in return. But he didn't care. When he was only a few yards away, her eyes finally caught sight of him. Matilda's eyebrows rose and she gave her son a bright smile, and M.'s eyes filled with tears. She began talking to the man at her side again.

"You see, Alejandro? I told you he would find us. No need to push through that sweaty herd of people."

"Mom…"

The word got choked off at the end, and M cleared his throat. He didn't need to cry in front of his mother; she would think he was pathetic. She turned back to him.

"There's my son!" she cooed. "You've gotten taller."

M wasn't sure how to respond, but he was surprised when Matilda pulled him into a hug. He froze at first, but then he caught a whiff of her perfume and his eyes filled with tears once again. She smelled exactly the same. He hugged her tightly, and Matilda laughed as she pulled back.

_"Careful, _Marty. This is a new suit…we don't want to wrinkle it!"

Her eyes were laughing, but he also knew that she was serious. He pulled back sheepishly.

"Sorry…"

She waved off his apologies with a smile, and he realized that his mother was looking him up and down. She circled him twice and began talking, though M. wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

"Yes, good posture. At least this school is good for teaching you _something._ Though that uniform really isn't doing you any favors. You would look so wonderful in a crisp cerulean blue. Don't you think Alejandro? A nice blue vest with white, rather than that cream color with the green. I never liked that combination."

M. glanced over at the man he assumed must be Alejandro, but he was busy typing quickly into some kind of pager and didn't seem to be listening to his mother at all. The teen finally swallowed and turned back to Matilda.

"I…I still can't believe you came, Mom," he finally said. She didn't seem to hear him, muttering to herself about something or other. M. cleared his throat and she glanced up at him with ice blue eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Marty. I could hardly _not_ come, not after receiving that heartbreaking letter. Honestly, I'm utterly shocked at what your father has put you through. I mean, reading between the lines of what you wrote and what I've seen in the news, can't blame you for reaching out to me."

M. wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but he figured that she knew Marty IV as well as anyone; she knew what he could be like. M. hadn't been super descriptive in his letter, but she obviously picked up on the fact that M. was a prisoner in his own home.

"Now…speaking of your father, I suppose we will have to tell him all about our plans, hmm?"

M's heart skipped a beat.

"Plans?"

"Well, you didn't reach out to me for no reason, Marty. You wanted me to take you away from all this, didn't you?"

She waved her hands in disgust at the crowds still milling about as families congratulated their loved ones. The Auditionees were coming out now, having finished changing. M. thought about his mother's words and part of him longed to accept her offer. Surely the whole custody thing didn't matter _that_ much…she was his mother. She should be able to take him with her to….well. Wherever it was she had come from.

But the larger, more reasonable part of his head sent up the red flags. His father had already made his own position clear; if M tried to leave with Matilda, Marty was going to fight it tooth and nail. Suddenly they would all be sucked into the throws of an ugly custody battle and as much as he wanted to be with his mother, he didn't have any desire to be caught in the middle of that.

"Oh."

Matilda raised an eyebrow at his less-than-enthusiastic response, and M. rubbed a sheepish hand on his neck.

"Mom…I do want to spend time with you. Honest, I do. But…I already promised Dad I would stick around here until I graduate."

He was terrified that she would be angry with him, and his stomach tied itself up in knots at the thought of her snapping at him. But to his surprise and relief Matilda just shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you'd rather do."

"But…I mean, if you're gonna be in town for a bit…"

M. rushed on, but he wasn't really sure what he was trying to say. Matilda held up a finger as her phone began buzzing, and she pulled it out to answer it. She began talking to someone named Tara on the other end, and M. stood in frozen humiliation. He wanted her in his life again…he didn't want this to just be a one time thing. But how was he supposed to tell her that?

After a few minutes Matilda hung up and turned back to her son with an airy smile.

"As it so happens, I'm going to be in Ninjago City for a while yet. Did you know I'm running for councilwoman?"

M. blinked and shook his head. Matilda carried on, not seeming to mind that her son was clueless to what she had been doing the last seven years.

"It's going to be a good campaign, I think. I did a lot of traveling around, visiting little hamlets and such. I've spent the last few years really focusing on the culture of Ninjago…the _true_ culture. It's been great fun, and I've got a pretty solid platform going for preserving the pure Ninjagoan lifestyle. I've met many very interesting people…the life of a politician is rarely dull."

M. nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure it isn't."

He didn't mean for his tone to sound so sad, but his mother seemed to catch it. She turned to him with a soft smile.

"Oh, Marty. I know these last seven years have probably been hard for you…but there comes a point in every person's life that they need to do something for themselves. Your father _seemed_ to have things under control and I assumed I was leaving you in good hands. And as a result, I've made quite the name for myself; I can hardly go to anything anymore without someone recognizing me. And now I'm finally in a position where I can really make something of you as well."

Hope flashed in M.'s chest.

"So…we can still see each other? Even if I, you know, don't come with you?"

Matilda laughed again and slid her phone back into the stylish clutch she was carrying.

"I told you, I'm in Ninjago City now. It wouldn't take very much effort for us to see each other. Besides, I suppose your father would have an absolute conniption if you left school right now. The Openheimer temper; goodness knows I don't miss _that._ But I intend to come see you more now that we're within range…and I also intend to do something about all the unfortunate circumstances you find yourself in."

A grin spread across M's face.

"I'd like that. Seeing you more," He blurted. "I'd like that a lot."

Matilda returned his smile.

"Yes, I figured you would, Marty."

M wanted to hug her again, but as happy as he felt inside, he wasn't sure if she would want him to. So instead, he rambled happily.

"I'm really glad you got my letter…I wasn't sure you would. But the postman's pretty reliable, though I guess you said you were in the area anyways. Oh…and you can call me M., if you want. Most everybody does now, to keep me and Dad and Grandpa straight."

Matilda's smile became wry.

"Oh yes, I've heard. But "M" is a letter, not a name, Marty. It would have been much easier to cut down on confusion if we had just named you Bartholomew, like I had wanted in the first place. _There__'s_ a good, strong name."

M. wasn't really sure what to say to that; he had never realized that his mother didn't like his name. Though, he agreed that it did make things confusing. For a moment he found himself wondering what the hidden meaning behind the name "Bartholomew" was…perhaps he and Amber could discuss it later. He blinked as he remembered his friend, and turned around to see if she had come out yet. Sure enough, she was down talking with her family and M. smiled. As much as he hated his father right now, he was happy to realize that his friend was going to get some good news in the next couple days.

"Nicknames in general are a waste of effort; people were given one name for a _reason_! They don't need more than that. You don't see me letting people call me 'Tilly'," Matilda was saying, and she shuddered. "Your father only made that mistake once."

"Mom, would you excuse me a minute?"

Matilda stopped talking as M. turned back to face her.

"It's just my friend who I came to watch today finally came out and I want to go tell her congratulations before she disappears with her family."

Matilda's confused look brightened immediately.

"Of course, Marty dear. Your father mentioned you were coming to support a friend. You go; Alejandro and I will wait right here for you to get back."

M beamed at her and then left to head down the aisle. Matilda watched him go with a contented look, but her expression soured as she looked past her son at the family standing near the front.

"_There_ she is, Alejandro. Number 28…didn't I tell you? It's absolutely imbecilic that Marty allowed her to try out at all. Ninjago schools are for _Ninjagoans__…"_

She trailed off as she watched her son head up to the family she was watching. While she stood in disbelief, the blond teen reached out and tapped the demon girl on the shoulder. The girl turned and they immediately began to have what seemed to be a very friendly conversation.

"What on earth…" Matilda murmured, shaking her head as she watched her son shake hands with the pale teenager and say a few things to the elderly gentleman standing nearby.

"A lot more complicated than you thought, hmm?"

Matilda turned in surprise to see Marty standing nearby, watching her coldly.

"What is our son doing down there with them?" Matilda demanded in an effort to recover quickly. Marty IV scoffed.

"That's Amber…she's the friend M. insisted on coming to watch."

_"Friend?"_

_"_Did you honestly think that I paired them up?" Marty asked dryly, but he didn't give her a chance to answer. "Of course you did…you've been chewing me out about it, after all. But it wasn't my idea to pair them—the only reason that they remained partners is because M. wanted them to be. Insisted, in fact. Of course I have no idea what he sees in her, but he's made his position quite clear."

"You should have never let this happen!" Matilda argued, and Marty just shrugged.

"I tried to separate them…but M. only lashed out more. Like I said…it's _far_ more complicated than whatever scenario you've cooked up in that mind of yours."

Matilda glared at him, but Marty's patronizing tone lowered back into a threatening one.

"M. wants a relationship with you, Matilda. I wish he didn't, you can be certain of that. But he does. And here you are, claiming to want the same thing."

She scoffed, but Marty continued before she could say anything.

"You had better have been honest about that, because if I find out that you are here for _any other reason_…if you hurt M. in any way…you will never see him again. I will issue a restraining order that keeps you from coming within a mile of our son…"

"_Honestly,_ Marty," Matilda sneered. "You're unbelievably dramatic…"

"I'm serious, Matilda. You get one last chance," Marty finished firmly. "I certainly hope that you aren't planning on wasting it.

86

"And here's a 'congratulations cake' on us," Ashley said with a smile as she swooped the cake in front of Amber. Her family cheered around her, but she felt uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Save the congrats for if I actually make it in," Amber pointed out, but Kai laughed. The restaurant co-owner was standing near Cole.

"Hey, I know your family well enough to know that all cake is welcome. But knowing how you dance, I'm thinking it's safe to give preemptive congrats."

"She did really well," Cole agreed, smiling at Amber. She smiled a little.

"Thanks, Dad."

"It was crazy, Ams…here we are, suffering through all these sub-par auditions…and _BAM! _The curtain opens and you dance and suddenly it's not just an audition…it's a _performance!__"_

Theo was talking with his hands due to his excitement, and he nearly toppled Keyda's water glass.

"Theo…" she chastised, and he shot her an apologetic look before continuing.

"And everyone was just staring in total shock…like the judges jaws were _on the ground._"

"It was very impressive," Lou agreed, smiling fondly at his grandson before winking at Amber. "Especially for a twelve-year-old."

"I'm just glad I didn't mess anything up; I haven't been that _nervous_ in a while."

"You, nervous? You could have wiped the floor with _any_ of those other kids…and you did!" Theo argued proudly. "You'll for sure be getting a call accepting you back in."

Amber looked over and she finally smiled at her brother.

"We'll have to see," she said, but her tone betrayed that she agreed with Theo about the call. From down the table, Cole's smile faded and he looked down at his food. Keyda reached out to grab his hand.

"She did well," she murmured to him, and Cole looked up.

"She did," he agreed, trying to smile back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Over the years, even after everything she had been through, Keyda still wasn't good at saying goodbye. She shut her eyes as she took a deep breath. She kept trying to tell herself that this wasn't goodbye, but Hershel had said he was close…and what could she do, besides sit in with him day after day until it happened? Which of course wasn't feasible, with all her other responsibilities. Maybe this wouldn't be the last time she saw him…but maybe it would.

Keyda finally straightened and knocked crisply on the door. She didn't wait for an answer before pushing her way in. She caught sight of Heavy Metal and her heart pounded as she realized how small he looked. She had just seen him a few weeks ago…how had he become so frail and grey since then?

"I'm beginning to wonder why I have a door at all, since everyone seems to just show themselves in."

She smiled at his dry comment and came over to sit next to the bed.

"You have far too many fans to expect privacy now," she murmured as she sank down into the chair. He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this the one time in life I should be able to demand privacy?"

"Mmmm…not from the Ruler of the realm," Keyda answered, and she was happy when he chuckled at that. He pushed himself upright a little more, grimacing.

"If you had come a week ago, I could have walked around with you. As it is now…"

"I don't mind."

He looked over and scanned her with an unreadable expression. Her hands were clasped in her lap as she studied him as well. The grey scars seemed darker than they normally did, especially since they had seemed to fade as he got older. His eyes were as steely as ever, however…the one part of him that never seemed to change.

"I'm not much to look at," the older Oni groused quietly. "But then again…I never was."

Keyda smiled a little at that, her eyes tracing the jagged marks on his face and neck.

"You know…I always wondered why you wore that mask," she confided softly. "I thought it was just to be more intimidating. And then you showed up that day without it, with all those scars…"

He didn't say anything as she leaned in.

"Then I always wondered how you got those scars…but I never wanted to ask."

"Dragon," he responded evenly, and she nodded.

"I figured it was something like that," Keyda admitted. Heavy Metal was staring off into the distance now, seemingly lost in thought.

"It happened when I was a boy. I was on my own…"

"How did you survive?"

He looked over at her.

"I may have gotten out looking bad, but I still fared better than the dragon."

Keyda realized what he meant and Heavy Metal shrugged.

"The beast was young as well. But I had been taught the ways of survival."

The Oni Ruler shuddered a little, imagining a small boy picking his way back to his village after having been through such an experience. She didn't like to picture Heavy Metal's grey scars on small body, but that had been the case, all those decades ago.

"Survival was everything in those days, wasn't it?" the ex-leader mused from his place in bed. "Defeating the dragons…finding enough food, climbing the hierarchy."

"I suppose," Keyda murmured. Heavy Metal looked back over at her.

"You are a marvel, you know that?"

She blinked in surprise, not knowing what to say. Heavy Metal didn't seem to expect her to say anything as he leaned back on the pillows on his bedrest. He continued to scan her with tired eyes as he spoke.

"You should have died in that village…it was completely decimated. I always wondered if that was why the Baron chose to keep you…because you had already defied death."

Keyda shook her head, but the other Oni smiled.

"All those years…he never broke you. I was beginning to think he never would."

"He did, though," she reminded quietly, and Heavy Metal chuckled again.

"No. Not really. You just became stronger, Keyda. You became strong enough to overcome him."

She stared at him in silence and finally reached out to take his hand. He raised his eyebrows as she gave it a squeeze.

"You terrified me, you know…all growing up. Not as much as the Baron…but I never knew what you were thinking with that mask on. I never knew what you were capable of. But then you lost the mask and I finally found out you were capable of things I never thought."

He frowned, but she gave him a comforting smile.

"Loyalty…compassion…trust. You were my only ally for a long time, you know. Well…on the Oni side of things, at least. I wouldn't have made it through that first year without you."

"You didn't need me…" he argued, and she shook her head.

"Everybody needs someone who believes in them…who tells them to keep on going…who refuses to let them give up…"

Her eyes were swimming with tears now, and Heavy Metal creaked back up into sitting position as he clasped her hand with his other hand as well.

"No, Keyda…after everything that has made you cry over the years, don't waste any tears on me."

She stood up, and Heavy Metal seemed surprised when she pulled her hand free so she could hug him. After a moment he embraced her as well, and she felt another pang of sadness when she realized how frail he was. He had always seemed so tall and strong…it was almost worse seeing him like this.

Keyda was crying now, the tears running down her face.

"It will all feel so wrong without you," she finally said, pulling away. His gaze was calm, but she realized Heavy Metal was sad as well.

"You'll be alright," he promised with his typical hidden smile. "You've survived worse."

She scoffed, but he fixed her with a serious look.

"I mean it, Keyda. You're one of the strongest people I know."

The Ruler studied him a few minutes longer.

"You know…that's always what I thought about you."

* * *

"_Bigger_ Dad! Make a bigger one!"

"The size he's doing is just fine, Pippa," Hershel chastised, giving the child a side-long glance. Pip waited until the Healer was turned back towards Tolan and made a face at the back of his head. Tolan couldn't help but smile.

"How much longer am I doing this?" the guard asked, sounding almost bored. There was a manageable aura ball balancing in one hand, spinning in slow, lazy circles.

"Just try to keep it going, Tolan…and keep it the same size."

"It is the same size!"

"It's been shrinking a little…" Hershel pointed out, and Tolan glared.

"It's the exact same size it's always been," he argued back. "This is the easiest exercise you've made me do!"

"It's definitely bigger now, Dad!" Pippa pointed out, and Tolan looked down to see that the ball had started to swell in size. He scowled at it, as if the power would respond to an angry expression.

"It's fine, Tolan. Just shrink it back down to the size you had it," Hershel said evenly. The Healer was chopping up different herbs and wrapping them in little bundles on the table. Tolan exhaled angrily out his nose, but he focused on calming his aura and the ball slowly ebbed back down to roughly the size it had started at. Pippa watched her father a few minutes longer before pushing herself up and bouncing over to the table.

"What are the bundles for, Uncle Hershel?"

"I told you," the Healer said, tying another one shut. "I'm training some new healers starting this week…"

"Training them _how? _I thought I was your apprentice!"

Hershel sighed in a long-suffering kind of way.

"Pippa, we've been over this; I haven't chosen an apprentice, and probably won't do so for many more years…"

"Then who are these people?" Pippa demanded.

"Just a few Oni in the West who are going to learn some _very basic_ skills."

"Why?"

"So the West will have more healers."

"What's wrong with the ones there now?"

"There aren't really healers there now, Fluff," Tolan cut in. He was looking at Hershel though, frowning. "Why the sudden fascination with training healers?"

"It wasn't my idea," Hershel groused, tying another bag closed. "It's that new leader…"

Tolan's expression darkened.

"She's no Heavy Metal, I'll tell you that much. You should have seen her when Theo and I went. I mean, she's as stone-faced as Heavy Metal…but with him you knew he was strong underneath. With her it just feels fake…like she's hiding something."

"I doubt she's_ hiding_ something," Hershel responded, grimacing at the odor that sprung up as he chopped up the yellow stalks of one of the herbs he was bundling. "She's just one of the more thick-skinned Oni. You were pretty much the same, back when I met you, Tolan."

"No way. You have to guess at what she's thinking. You never had to guess with me."

Hershel couldn't help but smile wryly at that.

"I guess that's true. You always were one for blunt honesty…"

"But honesty is better than lying!" Pippa chirped up. She had been riffling through the Sniffer treat jar and Hershel turned to make a tsking sound at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Baffa's still out there from when we went and picked all your herbs!" Pippa whined, pouting a little. "He wants a treat…"

"You got home hours ago, Pip. Why would Baffa still be out there?"

"Cuz he always waits for me to tell him he can go hunting," she replied confidently. Hershel scoffed.

"And you've made him wait hours. That's not very kind…"

"I just remembered!" she argued, having fished out a treat. "So now I'm going to go give him one!"

She scampered off, and Hershel watched her go.

"Remind me again how she managed to train a Sniffer?" he asked dryly, and Tolan chuckled.

"Dunno. We went out one day and when we got back she was riding this beefy black thing. We're pretty sure she bribed it not to eat her; he's a real sucker for treats."

"Obviously," Hershel replied. He finished the last of the yellow root bags and sighed, counting them up.

"She better not have invited more than three," he finally said, mainly to himself. Tolan yawned.

"You should have just said no. Sounds like a waste of time to me."

"I almost did, but I'm hoping it will be a good investment in the long run. If I can make it so there are more traveling healers, then I can make it so my own workload goes down."

"But isn't that like shooting yourself in the foot? They could go train other people, and suddenly there's more healers than there needs to be."

Hershel paused a moment, but then he shook his head.

"There are a lot of Oni in this realm; far more than the current healer population could ever reach. Just because fever tends to hit the Central province harder than the West, it doesn't mean that they wouldn't benefit from traveling healers. Besides, I'm not planning on teaching them _everything._ Just the basics; how to recognize and treat fever, bite wounds, burns, that sort of thing."

Tolan shrugged, as if he was grudgingly admitting that it made sense while also showing that he didn't really care.

"Can I be done with this ball thing yet?" he asked again, and Hershel looked up with a smile.

"Just a little longer."

* * *

Amber tried to focus on the book she was reading, but every few minutes she would sigh and turn to stare at her Grandfather's phone. Considering that she was waiting for an important phone call, her parents had agreed to let her spend the week with her Grandpa Lou. But it was almost worse, just sitting there with nothing much to do and the telephone staring at her. She couldn't even go anywhere because she was tied to the stupid thing.

Lou had gotten up that morning feeling sprier than usual and told Amber he was going into town to meet up with a few members of his quartet. One of them had passed away since their glory days, and the other two weren't in the greatest health. Apparently, they had been trying to get as much time together as they could before any more of them went. It was a bittersweet thought, really…and it bothered Amber how short Ninjagoan life spans were. How much longer did her Grandfather really have, good health or not? How much longer did her Father have? And what about her and Theo? Would they have more Oni-like longevity, or would they be doomed to so short a fate?

The doorbell rang and shook her from her existential thoughts, and she shuddered a little. Pushing such morbid things from her mind, she went to open the door. She blinked in surprise when she saw M. on the doorstep, and for a moment her heart pounded because she thought he was hand-delivering her the news from auditions. His first words dashed such hopes, however.

"You hear anything yet?"

She blinked and then shook her head.

"What are you doing here?"

M. shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's Saturday, and my Dad's stuck in meetings all day. I figured you'd be staying with your Gramps so I thought I'd come see if you were in…and, you know, if you'd heard anything."

"You'd know better than me," she replied honestly, and she opened the door so he could come in. He did so, though he laughed a little bitterly at her comment.

"There's no way I can be sure of anything my Dad does. He's been all over the place lately. I told him that I'd stay for graduation, but it's like he doesn't _trust_ me."

They walked over to the couch, and Amber moved her discarded book so they could sit together as M. continued to rant.

"I've done everything he's wanted for _weeks_ but now he's been blowing up at me all over again. It's been one fight after another; I can't wait for my Grandpa to get back. I think he's back tomorrow…which is good, because with my Mom back now I need someone else on my side about me seeing her and Grandpa's always been good to talk my Dad into things…"

"Your Mom's back?"

Amber was surprised. She still didn't really understand why M's mother had left in the first place, and her friend had always been really guarded about the subject. But for some reason the fact that the woman had suddenly reappeared seven years later was even more shocking.

"Oh, right. Gee…I meant to tell you that night, but all your family was there and I didn't get a chance. You know the night of the audition? Well, duh…it was a big night for you…that was a dumb thing to ask. But she showed up there! Like, to watch…which was kinda weird to me because I sent the letter a while ago but maybe it took her a while to get it…"

He was rambling and Amber held up a hand.

"She was at the audition? The letter you sent her, you mean?"

"Yeah! Remember how I told you my father was driving me insane and I finally just wrote to her? She got it, and she came!"

Amber felt a stab of panic despite M's obvious excitement.

"But…then….is she staying now? Or are you leaving?"

"Oh, I'm not leaving. My Dad would have an absolute fit," M. assured. Amber felt relief at that, though she wasn't sure M's reasoning was the best. He continued. "My mom's in town running for councilwoman and so she's going to be around a lot so we're going to be hanging out more. Or…spending time together. Or something; we didn't really work it out. But the point is I'm actually going to see her more!"

Amber wasn't sure what to say to that, but M was obviously very excited. She tried to imagine not seeing one of her parents for seven years and realized that she would probably be excited too…except if one of her parents had purposefully _left_ for seven years she thought she might be a little angrier.

"Are you mad at her? For leaving in the first place?"

M seemed taken aback by her question, and she could see that he was a little irritated.

"Well, I guess a little. But I mean, between her and my Dad right now…"

He let the comment hang in the air, and Amber frowned.

"Your Dad is a jerk," she agreed quietly. "But he didn't _leave.__"_

M. just scoffed, like he didn't think Amber could understand.

"This is a good thing, Amber. I wrote her and she came. That means that I'm not the one she's been avoiding all these years!"

Amber still felt like the whole situation seemed strange, but she realized that M. wanted her to be excited with him. She sighed.

"That's good, then," she tried with a smile. He frowned at her.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just nervous about getting the call," Amber said, glancing towards her grandfather's phone again. "It's all I've been able to think about all day!"

It wasn't a lie, exactly. M. nodded.

"I guess I could see that," he admitted. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about, Amber. You did really well. Honestly, I overheard some of the judges talking afterwards and you just blew them away. They've never seen that kind of original piece from someone as young as you."

"I'm not that young," she argued, glancing at the phone again. It made her feel happy to hear that people were talking about her performance, though. She had worked hard on it. Spurred by her good feelings, she offered "I'm glad your Mom is back. What's she like?"

M's smile faded as he thought about it.

"Um…she's blonde," he offered. Amber laughed and M. joined in. He seemed to loosen up after that and leaned forward as he continued. "I remember her always being busy…but she always looked so neat, you know? And she smells good."

"She smells good? What does she smell like?"

M. looked over at her, and Amber realized that he was trying to gauge whether or not she was making fun of him. She gave him her most genuine look and he shrugged again.

"It's hard to explain. Just some expensive perfume…not the flowery kind of smell though. The other kind. I don't know what to call it."

Amber wasn't sure what to call it either. She wasn't really sure what perfume was or if she knew anybody that wore it. But she did understand smells; smells could tell you a lot about a person.

"My dad always smells like Dragons," she mused. M looked up in surprise and laughed.

"Amber…your life never stops surprising me."

"He rides around on a giant dragon all day!" Amber argued. "It's not like he has much of a choice. It kinda drives my Mom crazy; she makes him shower as soon as he gets home."

"Cuz Dragons and Oni used to be enemies?" M. guessed, and Amber just shrugged.

"More like Dragons kinda stink. I've never minded it much; it just always smelled like Dad."

"Maybe you should make that into a perfume; '_Dragon Musk__'_ would probably be popular…"

"I doubt it!" Amber said, but she was happy to see M. so relaxed. He had seemed really stressed out that time she had seen him outside his father's office.

"Hey, speaking of your family…" M. started, and Amber's smile faded as she guessed at what he would say next. "We have plenty of time now for you to tell me what happened during those weeks you were gone."

"I already told you about them."

"Not really! C'mon, tell me the details."

She clammed up, glowering at the floor. M. nudged her.

"Come on, Amber. I tell you about everything interesting that happens to me!"

"It wasn't just some interesting adventure, M!" Amber snapped, turning to him. "It was horrible!"

"Why? It _sounds_ like an interesting adventure."

She glared at him and he held up his hands in defense.

"How am I supposed to know what it was really like if you don't tell me?"

Amber didn't answer and M gave her his best pleading look. He sobered when he saw her eyes fill with tears, however.

"Amber…"

"I was horrible, M. I was…I was a monster."

He looked surprised and then shook his head.

"Nah…I'm sure you weren't that bad. You said that you defeated that crazy ghost woman; you wouldn't have been able to do that if you were the bad guy."

Amber just scoffed and his voice dropped softer.

"C'mon…just tell me what happened."

Silence fell for a few minutes, and M finally decided to drop it. To his surprise, however, she started talking.

"Fine. But don't you dare judge me, M…"

"Promise," he said, and she sighed and then began.

87

"Two of you? That sounds kinda trippy…"

"The whole Island messes with your mind. It tried to drown Theo in his own guilt," Amber said. M. whistled low.

"So which one did you pick? The Oni one or the normal one?"

She glared at them.

"_Neither _of them was the normal one, M! They were both freaky!"

He winced a little.

"I meant the Ninjago one…sorry. But if you had to pick…"

"I didn't pick either of them," Amber snapped. "They weren't _me. _They weren't even real…just images the Island made to prey on my weakness."

M. processed that.

"What weakness?"

Amber flushed a little before shrugging defensively.

"Just…you know…being stuck between two worlds, I guess. They kept saying I have to choose one or the other but I _don__'t._ I don't have to choose…I _can_ have both!"

M. smiled.

"I told you that, didn't I? When you were freaking out about what my Grandpa said. But if you didn't choose one or the other, how did you get out?"

Here she smiled a little as she remembered.

"I blasted through the wall."

"Blasted it? Didn't you try that before?"

"Before I was trying to blast _them. _ But then I could hear this screaming…and I could feel all this fear in the distance. So I started blasting through the wall to make my own path. They were mad then!"

"And it worked?"

She nodded.

"It finally shattered and let me out."

M. chuckled.

"That'll teach them to try to corner you; if you don't like your choices, you make your own path."

His smile faded and she looked over as she felt his sudden sadness.

"I wish I could be like that."

Amber wasn't sure what to say, so she just poked him.

"Mmmm, maybe I'll take you to the Island and you can have it out with your inner demons," she joked softly. He scoffed but then looked over to smile.

"Nah…I'd just end up getting swallowed up, like those other friends of yours. What happened to them, by the way?"

"Tolan and Syn? I…don't really know. I know they ended up finding the parasite and killing it, and Tolan unlocked his powers, but I never really found out how. We didn't really talk about it, after the fact. Everything was just so…messed up."

"Unlocked powers? Maybe I _should_ go," M. joked softly, but he could see that Amber was remembering something hard. He cleared his throat. "So…what happened next? Who was screaming?"

Amber blinked.

"No one. Well…my Dad, technically. But it wasn't really him…it was our memory of him being tortured. Theo was the one with all the fear; I was relieved to have found him. But after chasing the scream for forever we finally realized that it was just another way the Island was tormenting us."

M just stared at her.

"Geez…" he finally said, not knowing what else he could say. She shrugged.

"I told you…it wasn't an adventure. It was horrid."

"What about the ghost lady you mentioned? How'd she get mixed up in all of this?"

Amber's face fell further.

"It was my fault," she finally admitted. "We…we went to summon an Ancient to help us. After all the horrible things the Island decided we were worthy or whatever and we got to the beckoning stone…"

"Ancients are…what again?" M interrupted, and Amber sighed in slight annoyance.

"They never die. Well…I mean they _can, _but only through very specific rules. The First Ancients are the ones who created the realm in the first place. I think. Or maybe they just lived there first? I'm not sure but they were way, way old and they did create Banishment, so we were trying to connect to them in order to fix it."

"So why didn't you?"

Amber scowled.

"I asked for someone that could fix Banishment to come help us…but the only one who was willing…"

She trailed off and shuddered.

"It was Evynn. She's the one who answered."

"She was an Ancient? Geez…evil and immortal. Bad combo."

Amber shot M another angry look; why was it he always talked about her life like it was some comic book story?

"The only reason she died in the first place is because her father was an Ancient too and he sacrificed his life force to take hers. Or something. That's really the only way to kill an Ancient: use another Ancient."

"So you had to use _another_ Ancient to kill her this time?"

"No, M. She was already dead!"

"Then how could she hurt you?"

"Because she was still powerful!" Amber explained, but her face contorted when she realized it didn't make much sense. "She wasn't alive…but she was still tangible. And on the Island, very _very_ powerful."

"So creepy immortal ghost demon showed up," M translated as he leaned forward. "How'd you beat her?"

Amber was silent.

"We…didn't try, at first. I mean, Theo was so terrified, and he kept yelling at her to leave. But _I__'m_ the one who summoned her, so I had to be the one to tell her to leave."

"Why didn't you?"

Amber's expression filled with shame.

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't think she was that dangerous…and she promised she would help us if we got her something in return; her second horn, which her father had turned into this dagger thing…"

"Man, this story just keeps getting crazier."

"Stop treating it like a story!"

M. held his hands up in apology, and Amber sighed, rushing forward.

"I asked her to take us to our parents and she did. The other Ancient was there…the one that took them in the first place. Our parents were in this weird deep sleep and we couldn't wake them up and then Pazzol told us it was because he wanted the parasite to kill Hershel…and then he started hurting _Theo__…"_

M. bit back his comment, but Amber could feel his urge to say something. She ignored it, her speech becoming rapid.

"So…so I did it. Evynn sent me off the Island and said she would protect Theo if I got her the dagger so I _did. _ I went and I found it and I brought it back and I gave it to her. Theo told me not to but all I could think was that Pazzol would hurt him or my parents or Hershel and Evynn had technically kept all her promises…"

Tears were running down her face now, and M's expression became concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It sounds like it was pretty freaky, Amber. I don't blame you for believing her…"

"I _wanted_ her to help us!" she finally blurted, her face flushed with shame and horror. "I…I wanted her to prove that she could be trusted. Because if she wasn't a monster than it would just prove that I wasn't either…."

"Amber, you're nothing like that crazy lady. I mean, I don't know much about her, but from what I _do_ know you're completely different."

She wiped at her face.

"I was wrong about everything. And then she…she possessed me and I still didn't fight back."

"Wait."

She felt M. become disturbed.

"She…what?"

"She was a ghost, remember? So she drained Pazzol of his life force and then used it to…invade me. Take my body." Amber shuddered hard. "I was frozen in my own body and it was terrifying, but I just _let her._ She said she needed it to finish the spell."

Her friend was silent as he sat on the couch, and she continued awkwardly.

"Theo was so angry and so afraid, but I thought it would be ok. We went and Evynn did the spell and it worked; she fixed Banishment."

"She did? You sure?"

Amber nodded.

"I could see her doing it. But…she drained Theo's energy to do it. By the time she was done he was so weak…"

Amber began crying again at the memory and M shook his head.

"You're right…this is a lot different than I was picturing…"

"She said she was going to keep my body so she could use it to take over or do experiments or whatever. I started fighting back then but it was too late. She trapped Theo…started to take his memories…"

She was sobbing now and M. became extremely uncomfortable.

"He…was so…broken…and it was all my fault!"

The sandy-haired teenager swallowed hard but was at a loss for what to say. When he finally spoke his voice was soft and timid.

"But you said you beat her, right? And your brother is fine now…I just saw him at your audition."

She cried a few minutes longer before she finally was able to continue her story.

"I broke free…I saw some of her memories, and we fought in my mind. It was weird and I hated it but I had to do it because she said she would take Theo…she threatened to hurt him and I couldn't let her…"

She shuddered again and forced her emotions down, clenching her jaw so she could finish this story. She was regretting telling M in the first place; he obviously didn't know what he was asking.

"I finally beat her. Emotions are power, and I used love. She didn't have anything to combat that."

M. blinked.

"Kinda deep," he admitted, and Amber scoffed bitterly.

"I didn't matter. I beat her, sure…but then I woke up and Theo was…he was…"

She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of blocking the memory, but it just made it so she could see it that much clearer. She forced the words out, and they sounded almost emotionless.

"He died."

M. balked.

"But he didn't really…I just saw him!" he repeated. Amber shrugged forlornly.

"There was enough of him left we were able to pull him back…my family and Tolan. Syn and Tolan had found another Ancient and he helped us too. But even after getting home and getting Theo back…he wasn't…the same."

Her voice was soft and she hugged herself.

"He could still remember the departed realm."

"Really?!"

M. felt more intrigued than horrified and Amber glared at him.

"It drove him _crazy, _M! He was…he was losing his mind. It was so scary…he was there, but he was slipping away…"

"Oh."

M fidgeted.

"But…you fixed him, right?"

Amber hugged herself harder.

"I…I had to…"

She shook her head and M. frowned.

"You had to what?"

"I had to erase the memories…the ones of the departed realm."

It came out as a whisper, and horror and shame flooded her body. She waited for what M. would say; it was the first time she had admitted what she had done to anyone. Amber suddenly couldn't breathe; he would think she was a _monster__…_

"That makes sense, I guess."

She turned to him in surprise, and he blinked at her expression.

"What?"

"Don't you get it?! I had to go in and erase his memories!"

"You just said that," he said, staring at her like he was trying to figure out what he was missing. "Did it…hurt him?"

She scoffed.

"No…but it…I was in his mind! I could have done _anything!_ There was so much that I could have messed up!_"_

He frowned at that.

"What else did you do?"

"Nothing," she admitted, still annoyed that he didn't _get it._ "But it was all my fault. He wouldn't have even needed me to go in there if I hadn't trusted Evynn!"

M. shrugged, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"But the hole wouldn't have gotten fixed if you hadn't right? And that was a huge problem….you said people would have died…"

"We could have found another way," Amber argued, and M. frowned in thought.

"I guess. But the other Ancient people didn't listen to you. And you defeated her in the end anyways, and you got your brother back to normal. I mean, I get that it must have been super freaky…I just don't get why you're so hung up on it."

She stared at him and he looked over.

"Really, Amber. After everything you just told me, you going in to fix your brother's memories is like the easiest to believe. Defeating some super powerful ghost-witch lady in your own _mind_ with _love? _That's a little harder to wrap my mind around…"

"But…"

Amber paused.

"But I messed up," she finished lamely, and M. shrugged.

"Yeah…maybe. But you fixed it all."

"But what if I couldn't have?!"

"But you _did._ You aren't a _monster, _Amber. You're a twelve-year-old who was forced in over her head and _still _fought a crazy demon lady and saved your realm _and_ your brother."

She just stared at him.

"No…"

"That's what I got out of it," M. replied honestly, and Amber glanced away. Part of her filled with relief, while another part of her burned with the realization that M would never really understand. He couldn't.

M's voice was softer when he spoke again.

"I'm…I'm sorry I made you tell me everything. If I had known it was going to upset you this much…"

He gestured at her face, and she realized that she must look like a puffy, crying mess. She scoffed wetly and wiped at her cheeks again.

"You just mean you wish you hadn't asked," she said bitterly. M shook his head.

"I _did_ want to know, Amber. And sure…some of it was downright creepy…but I wanted to know. I just…I wish it didn't upset you so much. You're the good guy, Amber."

She pushed herself off the couch angrily.

"I told you, this isn't some comic book! There are no good guys…just a girl who messed up!"

M. stared at her, seemingly lost for words.

"We all mess up sometimes, Amber. But you fixed your mess up. Everything's ok now."

She just grimaced.

"Then why doesn't it _feel_ ok?" Amber finally demanded, and M. was silent. He finally shrugged.

"Some things just don't, I guess. But there's no point in beating yourself up about it. Didn't you say that your brother used to get this way about what happened all those years ago when the lady kidnapped you?"

Amber shook her head.

"That's different…_that_ wasn't _his fault!__"_

"This wasn't yours! You didn't release the parasite, Amber…or whatever it was. And you didn't get your parents trapped in the creepy ghost island. I mean…you could have just stayed here at the school, like I told you to. Would that have fixed everything? If you hadn't gone?"

Amber thought about that. She pictured what would have happened…and her stomach clenched. They wouldn't have ever found that Island…and even if they had, all she could see was Theo running after phantom screams in the dark forever.

"I had to go, M. It's not that I regret going…I just wish I hadn't been so _stupid._ I just wish I could have been better…"

"No one's perfect, Amber."

She looked back over at where M. was sitting. He was concerned, she could tell…and despite his attempt to smooth his reaction over she knew her story had disturbed him. She didn't say anything as her eyes flicked over him, and he finally shifted, uncomfortable.

"You're always the one with the deep thoughts, huh?" he smiled awkwardly. "I'm probably not the best at pep talks. But I still think you're beating yourself up over nothing."

The fight left her then. She didn't necessarily agree with him, but she was tired of arguing with him. She was tired of all the emotions running around inside that she had tried to bury after everything that had happened all those weeks ago. She sank down onto the couch next to M. again.

Having the audition to work towards had kept her mind occupied. Amber had even fooled herself into thinking that she could talk about what had happened, but obviously that was a lie. She glanced over and felt a strange rush of gratitude for M. As much as it annoyed her that he could never truly understand, he felt like such a safe person to confide in. She could talk to Theo about it, obviously, but she hated making him think about it. She was terrified to speak to Hershel still, for whatever reason…and she shrunk from the thought of ever telling her parents everything. She knew they loved her, but she knew that telling them she messed with Theo's mind would scare them…_horrify_ them.

M. was a different story; a totally unaffiliated party…someone that for whatever reason saw her and all her flaws and thought they were cool. Someday he'd probably figure out otherwise, but for now she was finding herself a little less bitter that he had asked about the story after all.

"Hey…M?"

He raised an eyebrow and she subconsciously fingered the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks for coming over. And…I'm sorry if it creeped you out to hear about everything."

"Hey, it's fine. There's scarier stuff on T.V."

She doubted it…the stuff in her past was _real,_ after all. But his comment helped somewhat and the tension in the room lessened.

"So…" M. started, changing the subject. "What's your plan for when you get back in?"

She looked at him in surprise and he realized what he had said.

"I mean, Dad would be crazy not to let you. Say you get the call and you're accepted; what then?"

She blinked.

"Then I guess I'll see you next semester."

He shook his head.

"You'd wait all the way till then?"

"I have to; they aren't going to let me join back in mid semester!" she argued. M had a weird feeling to him, and he rubbed his head.

"Well, they might. I mean you're a special case; you aren't some new student or transfer. You technically were in school at the start of the semester; it wouldn't be fair to make you lose the whole rest of the year when you already got accepted back in."

She stared at him, her expression making it obvious that she didn't think that would happen. He cleared his throat.

"But if that _did_ happen…would your family let you come back that soon? You would want to, yeah?"

"Well…sure. But…"

"Cool. That's all I wanted to know." M said sheepishly with an awkward shrug. "I…just heard the judges talking about it, that's all."

She didn't really believe him. Something about this whole conversation felt off, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"They don't really have the final say in _that_ decision," she pointed out carefully, and M's laugh was a little too forced.

"Yeah, I guess not. We'll just have to see what my Dad decided on, huh?"

"Yeah…I guess."

Her grandfather's clock began chiming, and M looked up in surprise.

"Shoot…it's already that late? I have to go…"

Amber stood to walk him to the door, and he shot her one last sheepish look.

"Sorry for taking up your day…and making you tell me that story even though it was…well, you know."

"Thanks for listening," she said softly, trying to figure out why he was so jumpy all of a sudden. He made it to the door and gave her one last smile before heading out. Amber gave one last wave and sighed. The door closed and she felt a sudden pang of loneliness set in as she turned to face the empty house.

27


	30. Old Friends and New Faces: Chapter 30

88

"Matilda? What on earth does she want?"

Marty III sat flabbergasted. His son sat brooding at his desk.

"I have no idea. My guess is it's something political all tied up in that Oni girl and her family, but there's no way of knowing what. She _claims_ she just wants to get to know M…"

Marty III snorted and Marty IV smiled in grim agreement.

"He wrote her this letter, basically begging her to come get him out of here."

That hit the eldest Openheimer hard and he furrowed his brow.

"He…he did?"

Marty IV nodded and pushed the letter over to his father. The older man scanned it quickly and frowned.

"He didn't tell me about any of this…"

"You've been gone for weeks; were you expecting him to write you first?" Marty IV asked dryly. His father's frown deepened.

"The date on the letter was before I ever left. Why didn't he talk to me?"

The Headmaster sunk lower into his chair, his fingers pressed together thoughtfully.

"I suppose I can take comfort in the fact that I'm no longer the _only_ one he won't confide in," Marty IV mused dryly. His father didn't answer and the Headmaster sighed. "It's a mess, father. A horrible mess. I should have never even told him that Matilda was there; I could have gotten someone to escort her out…"

"She would have just made a fuss, like she always does. That would have backfired on you _worse,_" Marty III mused as his eyes scanned the letter for a third time. "Matilda had you in a corner and she knew it, showing up at a public event like that."

The Headmaster dry-washed his face.

"I want to turn that Oni girl down…just cut off ties completely with that whole family. Now more than ever, if Matilda's going to make them her next target. But things with M. are so fragile as it is and he continues to _insist_ that Amber be allowed back into the school or he's threatening dropping out…"

"He certainly can't go with Matilda. You have custody, after all."

The Eldest Openheimer folded the letter up soundly, looking up to meet his son's eye.

"She won't fight for him, if it comes down to that. You know she won't."

Marty IV was silent for a moment.

"I just don't know what the boy's capable of anymore…not after that letter stunt. The bottom line is now that she's back he's going to get his hopes up. In fact, they're already sky high. I do anything that he sees as chasing her away, he'll hate me more than he already does."

The Headmaster's tone was uncharacteristically soft, and his father leaned forward.

"M doesn't _hate_ you, Marty…"

"Of course he does…he's made that much abundantly clear," the younger man's expression hardened as he sat up straighter. "And if that's how he's going to be, then fine. But I won't let him throw his future away in the meantime…even if it means I have to make certain allowances."

Marty III sighed, his stomach twisting as he finally tossed the folded letter back onto the desk.

"Maybe I should stick around after all; it sounds like trouble's brewing."

The Headmaster scoffed, but then shook his head.

"No. We need the benefactors, and you've already made the arrangements with the Walshords. Time to see if you really are better at pulling up patrons out of the woodwork than I am."

"We aren't _that_ desperate, Marty. We would be fine if I pushed the trip back another season."

Marty IV looked up and actually looked like he was considering it for a moment. But then his expression hardened again and he shook his head.

"No, you go. I'm capable of managing this mess for now. I just wanted to make sure you were in the loop."

His father looked sad, but he knew better than to push…especially with everything else his son was dealing with. One wrong move and he was afraid Marty IV would shatter completely. He leaned forward.

"Alright, I will take my leave then. Probably stop by M's room…he's home?"

"He should be," the Headmaster said softly. He was facing the phone now, deep in thought. Marty III grabbed his cane and used it to push himself to his feet. He headed for the door but turned one last time.

"You're accepting Amber back, then?"

Marty IV hesitated before nodding grimly.

"Have you called her yet?"

Here the Headmaster scoffed and looked up.

"No. M's put forward another demand…he wants her back in _now._ Pulled in mid-semester…_that_ won't look like favoritism, I'm sure."

His tone was bitter and Marty III leaned heavily on his cane.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Do I have much choice?" came the soft answer. Marty IV's gaze had slid away from the phone to the letter his father had tossed back onto the desk. When he spoke again it sounded almost like he was talking to himself.

"It's a dangerous game she's playing…but she's never minded playing dangerous games if she's not the one at risk of getting hurt."

The oldest Openheimer didn't know what to say, so he finally gave his son one last nod before heading out into the hall. As the door swung shut he could hear Marty IV picking up the phone and typing in a number.

Marty III sighed heavily, processing what his son had told him as he slowly made his way down the hall. He reached M's door and hesitated before knocking. He was relieved with he heard the boy inside.

"Who is it?"

"Your grandfather."

Another moment and Marty III let himself in. M glanced up from the book he was reading on his bed.

"Hey, Gramps. You headed off on your trip again?"

His grandson seemed better, Marty decided. Happier; some of that old spark back. But he couldn't help but worry about the reason why.

"That's right. Had to see my favorite grandson before leaving, though."

M. smiled at that and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sure, Gramps. I hope that it goes well, brushing elbows with all those rich people."

Marty chuckled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes as he headed over to the chair by M's desk.

"I heard the auditions went well. Quite a few skilled talents coming in next semester."

"Yeah."

M. didn't say anything else, and Marty frowned. M caught his expression.

"Are you alright, Gramps?"

"Yes, just…tired."

He cleared his throat.

"M…your father tells me your mother came to the audition."

The wall went up visibly.

"Yeah, she did."

M's tone was still polite, but stiff. Marty tried to smile reassuringly.

"I must admit I'm a little surprised that you haven't mentioned it to me yet. You generally tell me about these sorts of things…"

"Oh, I probably would have," M. said. "You've just been gone, and it kind of took me by surprise. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it."

His stiff demeanor faded a little as his excitement leaked through the wall he had tried to put up.

"I'm having lunch with her in a few days at her new offices. She's the president of something or another…some kind of team here."

"Ah."

Marty tried to think of what to say.

"And…you feel good about this?" he finally managed carefully. M. looked over and his expression fell.

"Sure…why shouldn't I? I mean…I get it. She left, and maybe I should be angrier. But…well…"

He gave a shrug.

"I wrote her and she came and I think that maybe she's been waiting for me to reach out. Like maybe she just didn't think I'd _want_ to see her."

"Maybe."

Marty III's voice was soft, and M looked back up at him.

"I'll have to tell you how it goes, when you get back," the teen finally said, and Marty nodded.

"Of course. I'd like that."

M. stood and came over to give his Grandfather a quick embrace.

"Good luck on your trip, Gramps. You'll have to fill me in on all the rich-people news. How long are you going, again?"

"Just a few weeks. A month or two tops."

M. nodded.

"Well, see you when you get back."

Marty managed to get to his feet again. He gave M a long look and his grandson finally tilted his head.

"What?"

"Just…go easy on your father, M."

The teen immediately scowled.

"You know how he is, Gramps," he muttered, and his grandfather sighed.

"Yes…he certainly doesn't do himself any favors. But he's under a lot of pressure right now."

"I guess."

Marty rested one hand on his shoulder.

"He loves you, M."

M glanced up with a mix of confusion and surprise…and even a flash of disbelief. Marty sighed.

"He just never was good at showing it."

M. glanced away and finally shrugged.

"Well, I'm here till graduation at least…so he should be happy."

Marty shook his head.

"That's not…"

"I'll be fine, Gramps. Promise I'll try not to fight with him…especially with Mom involved now. I know things are gonna be strained."

He flashed his Grandfather one last reassuring smile.

"I can handle it."

* * *

The only light came from the star-lit floor. Amber's heart pounded as she looked around in confusion. How was she back here? They had escaped…hadn't they?

A wind whipped past, and Amber paused when it sounded like the breeze was trying to talk to her. But the words were silky and unintelligible, and she swallowed before moving to continue on.

Her feet were stuck. She looked down in a panic as she seemed to be sucked downward into the star-studded floor. She tried to blast it, but she couldn't. Why weren't her powers working?!

"Help!"

Her words rang out and echoed as she struggled. Her ankles disappeared and the freezing floor moved up her calves. She couldn't feel her legs once they passed through the floor and she shook in terror.

"Amber?"

"Theo?!"

She could hear him running now.

"Amber, where are you?"

"Here! Theo _help me!__"_

She continued to sink, and her heart pounded as she listened to her brother's pounding footsteps. Where was he? Was it even her brother at all, or just the Island playing another cruel trick?"

The wind whipped around her again and she closed her eyes as it pulled at her hair and clothes. A chilling laugh rang out around her and her eyes flew open in panic.

"No…" she managed, but then the words choked in her throat. She continued to thrash, her eyes seeking the Alchemist in the darkness. Amber tried to feel like she had last time she had faced Evynn: confident and angry. But right now, all she felt was fear.

The floor was to her hips now, and it hungrily sucked her downward. Suddenly Evynn was there, smiling cruelly.

_I warned you, little Xinta. I warned you what would happen if you crossed me__…_

"Amber!"

Theo's voice was closer now, and panic tore through Amber's body. She wanted to yell at Evynn, or scream for Theo to get away. But she couldn't say anything; her words seemed as stuck as her powers, and she sank helplessly as the Alchemist shook her head patronizingly.

_ Not so powerful now, are you?_

"Ams, where are you?"

She could see Theo now, his hands glowing in the distance as he searched for her. She could feel his confusion…his fear. Her own fear filled her completely, and tears began to course down her face at her own inability to save herself. To warn her brother.

Amber sank further and she watched the scene unfold from lower and lower vantage points. She raged and begged inwardly, but her words still wouldn't come out.

_Oh, Amber__…there's no use fighting. This is the outcome that you chose,_ Evynn murmured, her golden eyes flashing.

Black tendrils sprang from the floor and Theo cried out as they wrapped around his arms, pulling him down. Amber watched in horror as her brother fought the Alchemist's power, but he wasn't strong enough. He hadn't ever been strong enough…but now Amber couldn't protect him.

Evynn's hand touched Amber's face and she recoiled violently. But now the floor was creeping up her chest, towards her shoulders. One arm had been sucked down as well, and the black substance lapped at the elbow of her remaining arm that she was desperately trying to keep above the ravenous floor.

_Don__'t worry, little Xinta…_ Evynn cooed.

Theo was bound now, the tendrils wrapping around his body. His yells were cut short as the sticky-looking substance darted across his face, effectively gagging him. Amber could still feel his fear and determination, even with him being silenced. She felt another surge of rage in herself and tried to fight back, but she only sank further. The Alchemist watched her with mirthful victory, and when she stood, she towered over Amber. Her words were both a threat and a promise

_I__'ll take good care of your brother._

Amber was to her neck now, panic searing through her mind. She found she couldn't move at all as the freezing numbness inched up to her chin, then over her mouth. The last thing she could see was the Alchemist striding towards her immobile brother, her hands lighting up with power as Theodynn's terror and horror exploded out into the room.

_"THEO!"_

Amber's scream split the silence of the night, and she thrashed violently in her sudden ability to move. She was gasping for air, her eyes flying open as she tried to find her brother. All around her, aura was spinning wildly, ripping posters from the walls…throwing trophies to the ground…

The realization hit and she bolted upright, still gasping. The door opened and light flooded the room.

"Amber! Are you alright?!"

The aura faded quickly, though the Oni continued to shake hard as she sat on her father's childhood bed. She looked over to see her Grandfather in the doorway, looking extremely concerned.

"It was…he was…"

She couldn't even spit it out, and Lou's expression softened as he realized.

"You had a nightmare."

She pushed herself out of bed, the panic racing through her again.

"I need to call Theo."

Lou frowned and put a hand on her shoulder as she reached the doorway.

"He's alright, Amber. It was just a dream…"

"I need to call him! _Please!_"

Amber was still shaking and Lou nodded, putting an arm around her shoulders as he led her back into his bedroom. He pulled open a drawer to get to the strange looking device Jay had given him all those years ago. There was hardly a demand for inter-realm communicators, but Borg had managed to make several before putting his funding towards bigger and better things for Ninjago.

Lou handed Amber the device and she fiddled with it until she could hear the consistent beeping that meant the call was going through. It had taken a few minutes because of her shaking hands, and she panicked more and more the longer the beeping continued. She wanted to just transport home, but she was too scattered. She couldn't focus…

_Who is this?_

She blinked at Jaqah's brisk tone. The Captain of the Guard must have heard it going off in Keyda's office.

"Jaqah? It's…it's Amber. I need to talk to Theo."

_Amber? What__'s going on?_

"I need to talk with him now! Is he there?"

Jaqah must have heard the desperation in her voice because after a quick _hold on_ the line went silent. Amber bounced on the balls of her feet, and Lou sat watching her from his bed with a concerned expression.

_Hello?_

Relief flooded through Amber's system when she heard Theo's voice. She went to answer, but her throat constricted and made it so nothing came out.

_Amber? Are you alright?_

"Tay…"

It came out choked, and a sob escaped after the single word. Theo spoke again, his voice instantly concerned.

_What__'s happened? Did they not let you in the program?_

Amber forced her emotions down so she could speak.

"No, it's not that. I…I had to make sure you were ok."

The line was silent for a moment.

_I__'m fine, Ams. Are you ok? Where's Grandpa?_

"Grandpa's here…" Amber said, glancing up at Lou. "I just…we were back at the Island…and Evynn was going to do something to you…and…"

She began to cry and the line was quiet again as Theo realized.

_Oh, Ams__…it was just a nightmare…_

"I don't get nightmares!" she argued, her voice sounding choked. "It was so real, Theo. Even my bad dreams…I _know_ I'm dreaming. But this time…"

_It wasn__'t real, I promise. I'm fine…Evynn's gone. You defeated her, remember?_

"I could feel it though!" she said, wiping at her face as she whimpered. "I could feel everything…your fear, her mirth…It felt so real. I didn't know I was dreaming, Tay…I always know…"

She was rambling now, and she clutched the device like a lifeline. She had never liked talking over the communication device; unlike face-to-face, she never could sense what people were feeling.

_It__'s ok, Amber. Nightmares are like that sometimes…they feel really real. But it's not, I promise. It's just your mind trying to process everything that happened._

She was still crying softly into the device, and Theo continued.

_Where are you? Are you at Grandpa__'s? I'm going to transport over…_

That snapped her out of it. She blinked and inhaled quickly.

"No…no it's ok…"

_I can be there in a second, Amber__…I don't mind._

She felt immediately ashamed. Here she was, acting like a baby.

"I'm ok, Theo. I just…I needed to hear your voice," she said lamely, wiping her face again. She suddenly did really want to see him; she knew he would scoop her into a hug. But a flare of stubbornness flickered inside. She couldn't just force him to transport over every time she had a nightmare. People had nightmares all the time and dealt with them. She shouldn't force her brother to exhaust himself transporting over when she had a bad dream.

_You sure?_

"Yeah…I'll have Grandpa make me some tea."

She swallowed, trying to make her voice sound calmer.

"I feel better now. I just…I woke up and I panicked.

_Yeah__…trust me, I've been there. It's ok, Amber. Do you want to talk to Mom or Dad?_

She shook her head, but then she realized that her brother wouldn't be able to hear the gesture.

"No…I need to go back to bed. I'm sorry again, Theo."

_Don__'t be sorry. You're sure you're ok?_

"I'm good."

The line was quiet and she swallowed.

"Goodnight, Tay. I mean…it's probably not night over there right now…but…"

_I know what you mean. Goodnight, Ams.__"_

She hung up quickly so her brother wouldn't change his mind. Amber chewed her lip for a minute before remembering that her Grandfather was still sitting watching her.

"He was there?" he finally prompted, and Amber nodded.

"Yeah. He was fine, just like you said. I just…I've never…"

Her eyes filled with tears again and Lou nodded to himself as he reached out and pulled Amber into a hug. She embraced him tightly and he tutted as he rubbed her back.

"Your father told me about what happened, Amber," Lou said quietly. "I was actually wondering why it didn't seem to be affecting you more, after everything that you and Theo went through…"

She buried her face into him and didn't answer as she cried. They sat like that for a little while until her sobs changed back into hiccuppy whimpers. Then he pulled back.

"Let's see about getting you that tea, hmmm?" he murmured, and Amber nodded.

"Thanks, Papa Lou. I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Amber. I've had my own share of bad dreams. They can get quite vivid, you know."

Amber followed him towards the kitchen, and Lou tugged at his mustache.

"I don't know if this is the best time to tell you; I got the call after getting home tonight. You had already gone to sleep, and I figured I'd let you know the good news in the morning…"

Her heart starting pounding harder, the nightmare fading as she realized what her grandpa was describing.

"The…school called?"

Lou nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know what that Marty IV is doing, making the calls so late in the day. But he called to say that you did it, Amber. You've been accepted back into the program."

It was a strange juxtaposition: the lingering horror still trying to cling to her while elation poured through Amber's whole body.

"I did?!" she asked again, and Lou laughed.

"Are you really so surprised? That performance was remarkable…he said you received some of the highest marks of the audition."

Amber couldn't help but grin as her grandfather put the kettle on the stove to heat.

"Did…did he mention _when_ I could go back?"

Lou tugged his mustache again.

"That was the most interesting part, actually. He said that because you were technically already in the school at the beginning of the semester, your acceptance means that you could go back starting next week—just head right back into your classes if you don't mind doing a lot of extra hours to make up for the time you missed…"

Amber's excitement surged higher, but then something caused her to pause. M's conversation played back in her mind…the one in which he had described this exact scenario. Did this mean her friend had known that she was going to be accepted all along? Had he and his father discussed it? She frowned slightly. Is that why he was acting so strange?

"You don't have to, if you think it will be too much. Especially with everything you've been through…"

She realized her grandfather was misinterpreting her frown, and she shook her head.

"No! I do want to…I don't mind the make-up work. I've been going stir-crazy at the fortress. It's just…I'm trying to figure out if M. knew about this and didn't tell me."

Lou frowned as he began pouring the hot water into two cups.

"Maybe he wanted you to get the good news yourself," he offered. "Or maybe he just assumed you would get in, like we all did."

It made sense, in a way. Amber shook her head, clearing it from the last vestiges of her nightmare and her confusion about M. She accepted the cup her grandfather held out to her and smiled.

She would have to call her family back.

89

"No…what are you doing?!"

The Traveling-healer-in-training paused right before putting the herbs in her mouth and Hershel scowled as he snatched the leaves away.

"You can't _eat _them…they're toxic!"

"If they're toxic, then why did you bring them?" Another trainee chirped up.

"Yeah…I just needed to know what they did. How can I give other people herbs I haven't tried out myself?" the belligerent, and obviously daft, woman countered. The Master Healer rolled his eyes.

"Not all herbs are for eating. _This one_," he said, gesturing at the plant he had swiped, "Is to be placed on burns. Once its a poultice, you place it on the burn like so and then use some bandage or fabric scrap to bind it in place. It's a numbing agent…you _eat_ this and you won't feel your mouth for a week."

The three trainees mumbled to each other, and Hershel sighed in annoyance. He went to pull out another bag to explain the herbs when he heard the door open behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw Myrah come in.

The three trainees immediately snapped to attention, already giving the Western Leader more respect than any of them had given him in the fifteen minutes he had been there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone snappish. He probably should have more respect for the woman, but he was in a bad mood. It hadn't helped that he had arrived at the Western Fortress to learn that he was expected to do all the training _here. _ It was a long walk to make multiple times a week; he may have to get a hoofer after all.

The other healers seemed shocked by Hershel's brash question, but Myrah actually looked amused.

"As long as your teaching…" she said, rolling up her sleeves as she came to join the other students at the table. Hershel narrowed his eyes.

"You want to learn about herbs?" he asked dryly, and she raised one eyebrow.

"A good leader seeks out any opportunity to learn," she said evenly. "Now, I'd hate to waste any more of your time, Master Healer. Please continue."

He scoffed at that.

"Well…allow me to give you the summary on everything we've already talked about," he said, his tone sarcastic as he leaned on the table with both arms. "Yes, I am a little young to be the Master Healer; no, I am _not_ here to help anyone unlock their powers; apparently there are more freckles on the right side of my face than on my left….and yes, it is _very_ dangerous to pop random herbs into your mouth without knowing what they are!"

He geared the last comment towards the woman who had nearly numbed her face, and she flushed in embarrassment. He heard someone chuckling and was surprised when he looked over and saw it was Myrah.

"What an inspiring teacher you are," she pointed out dryly, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm regretting agreeing to this…" he answered in almost a growl as he pulled the yellow reeds out of his bag. She fixed him with a long look.

"Surely a Master Healer has done harder things than _this,__"_ she argued, and Hershel glanced up at her. He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not…and he found it strange that she would. She didn't seem like the teasing sort.

"Please…the hard part is the cost on my patience," he answered, and then looked over at where the other trainees were standing looking both unsure and confused. He held the reeds up.

"These plants grow in shady areas, usually around marshland. I generally have to travel a while to find them, but with the ocean nearby you shouldn't have to. They are good for stopping vomiting…"

"So this one, we can eat?"

Hershel looked over to glare at the man who spoke.

"It is ingested, yes. But unless you're secretly on the verge of _vomiting,_ I don't suggest you do so now!"

Someone coughed and he turned to see Myrah staring down at a reed of her own. Her face was as stony as ever…but something in her demeanor made Hershel feel as though the cough had been a cover for her own amusement. He clenched his jaw and just prayed he'd get through the rest of this ridiculous lesson without any other stupid questions.

* * *

"Do you walk all the way back to your village?"

Hershel looked up to see that Myrah was still in the room, though the other trainees had already left. He shrugged as he managed to pack the rest of his materials into his satchel.

"You ought to get a hoofer; you'll be coming here fairly often…"

"I don't mind the walk," he cut in. "And I won't be here _that_ often."

She frowned.

"I do believe we had a deal, Master Healer."

"I'm not entirely sure these idiots you found _can_ be trained."

She shook her head as he pushed past her towards the door.

"Perhaps if they had a more patient teacher, they would learn faster," she pointed out, and he scoffed.

"Please…the things they were asking…"

"It's not like the work of a Healer is obvious!" Myrah cut in, walking after him. "You healers always have worked hard to hide your craft; I can find no mention of any actual remedies in the entire Western Library…"

"Is that why you wanted me to train them, then? So you could learn all our little secrets?"

Hershel looked back at her then, and her expression melted back into the stony one she generally wore.

"Of course not. I told you, it's good for leaders to know things. I know you aren't training them in anything extensive."

"Well…if anything, it felt like you only came in to mock me."

He wasn't sure why he was talking so freely, but his comment immediately angered her.

"Of course I didn't…why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

"It felt remarkably like what my Master would do, when I was first trying to teach. He'd sit and snicker all the way through it…much like _you_ did."

She lifted her head proudly.

"I do not snicker," she said coldly, and it was his turn to laugh.

"You do so. You expect me to believe that the noise you made when that one fellow got the poultice up his nose was merely you clearing your throat?"

She turned away, her lips pressed thin.

"You are not a man of decorum, Master Hershel…especially if you think a _leader_ would act in such a way."

"I never claimed to be a man of decorum. I'm a Healer; it's my job to speak my mind and offer my opinion."

She scoffed at that.

"About diagnosis, maybe. But you hardly have any right to say what you think about me!"

He turned to face her then, searching her face.

"I only said you laughed," he finally pointed out. "And I only said it because you did."

She glared a few moments.

"Tell me…were you always like this…or is this Archtivus rubbing off on you?"

He blinked at the unexpected accusation, and she continued.

"He was not well liked, from what I read. Rude, insulting, always telling people _exactly_ what they thought of them…"

"And yet he was rarely wrong," Hershel replied. His voice had dropped low now. Myrah studied him, seemingly aware that she had struck a nerve.

"I suppose it must be both," she finally decided. He scowled.

"What about you? Did Heavy Metal insist that his advisors were never allowed to laugh or smile, or is that just how you picture a perfect leader? You seem to know _so much_ about that subject, after all."

It was her turn to glare.

"How dare you…"

"I am not one of your subjects, Myrah," Hershel cut in, turning to face her now that they had reached the outermost door. "So there really is no need for the speeches about decorum. If you are allowed to pour your judgments on me, I feel fully entitled to do so to you."

Hershel really didn't know what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had the best of days and he didn't enjoy teaching. Maybe he was still being defensive after she brought Phos up again. Or maybe he was just tired of the way she carried herself around him.

Her dark eyes narrowed. Hershel had turned and opened the door when Myrah spoke again, her tone icy.

"Go ahead, _Master_ Hershel. Tell me exactly what you think about me."

He froze, and when he spoke he didn't bother turning. The words came out before he could think better of them, though what possessed him to say it he didn't know.

"I think you have a nice laugh…and you should use it more."

He didn't bother waiting see what she would say. He was grateful that he hadn't been facing her, both because he didn't really want to see how she would react and because his face was burning. He hurried off as the door swung shut…and he questioned and chided himself the entire way home.

* * *

Her family had been just as excited as she had been about the news, though they were equally shocked that the school was willing to welcome her back so quickly. The weekend rushed by in a flurry of preparations; all of the things that had been in Amber's old dorm room had been sent to Lou, and now it was all firmly repacked in her two bags. Her family had wanted to come to see her off again, but she assured them it wouldn't be necessary. It wasn't even the first day of school…and she had a sudden desire to be as inconspicuous as possible. As well-meaning as her whole family taking her through the front doors would have been, she knew her reputation was in shambles enough as it was.

Her heart pounded as she navigated through the large doors on her own, a bag in both hands. She had worn her uniform to school; her grandpa had pressed it neatly and it had felt so _right_ to put it back on. But now that she was in the middle of a river of students heading to breakfast, she felt stuck. The uniform might say that she belonged here…but the bags marked her as a newcomer. And, she thought with some bitterness as people threw dirty looks her way, her horns marked her as an outsider.

"Miss Amber."

She looked over in nervous relief as Gerald appeared next to her.

"Hello, Gerald."

He nodded a greeting in reply and gestured down a hallway.

"I was sent to make sure you get to your room."

She flashed him a quick smile.

"Oh…I know where my room is."

"Your lodging arrangements have changed since last you were here. The Headmaster felt that it wasn't quite…appropriate for you to have a private room."

Amber flushed suddenly. She had been picturing the quiet, albeit closet-like space she had been put in before. But it sounded like Marty IV had put her in a _shared_ room. Dread filled her stomach immediately, but she nodded bravely.

"Alright, I'll follow you, then."

He turned and headed towards the girl's dormitories. She followed quickly behind, trying to keep her head up. But all she could think about was who her roommate would be. Her mind flashed with a dozen different options, each with a sneering look. What if it was someone like Tracey? Or that mean Goldilocks girl from the auditions? Had she even made it in? By the time Gerald stopped outside a door, Amber was ready to puke.

"This is it?" she finally managed, and he nodded. She took a deep breath and the bodyguard/butler was kind enough to open the door so she could pull in her bags.

The room was a lot larger than her private one had been, with two beds and two desks, and two wardrobes. It was clear which side of the room was hers; the left side was completely covered in personal belongings, making the right side look all the more stark and bare.

Amber shut the door behind her as she looked around, taking the room in. Posters cluttered the walls on the left side, and the bedspread was loud; a black and white piano-keys pattern that had apparently also been tie-died. In fact, the tie-dye part looked home-made, and not especially well done. But Amber had to admit it was interesting.

Clothes littered the floor, and Amber wouldn't have even noticed the person sitting at the desk if the girl's feelings of interest hadn't clued her in. Amber froze as the girl seemed to melt out of the mess; her hair was brown and stick-straight, and she wore enormous glasses on her face. Her pajamas were almost as loud as her bedspread. Yet despite its craziness, the patterned material had almost shielded its wearer by blending into the rest of the mess on the left half of the room.

Amber and her new roommate stared at each other for a few moments, with the Oni's heart pounding. She waited for disgust or horror to set in, but to her surprise the girl grinned suddenly, exposing a mouth full of braces.

"You must be my new roomie!"

Amber blinked as the girl stood. She didn't look that much older than Amber, but she was a few inches taller. She crossed the room, immediately talking at a million miles a minute.

"They told me I'd finally get one, you know. My Dad paid extra for me to _not_ have a roommate because he said that no one could probably stand to live with me but I intend to prove him wrong. I mean, I'm kinda messy I guess but not _gross_ messy, like we won't get ants or anything and I don't leave food around I just don't always pick up after myself cuz I like the lived in feel better, but I'm pretty good at keeping it on my side of the room. Wow…have I even introduced myself yet?"

The girl had shot her hand out, and Amber accepted the handshake almost warily. The girl pumped her arm enthusiastically.

"I'm Dani. With an I at the end, and just one 'n' cuz two and a y is the boy way to spell it. I don't know why I always have to tell people that but you know when you hear a name and then _wham_, it's like in your brain and then every time you hear it, it gets spelled in your brain and I guess I just really want people to spell it right when my name pops up in their brain…if it even _does. _I mean…is my brain the only one that works like that? I never can tell."

Amber just stared at her, and Dani finally stopped talking, and stopped shaking her hand.

"What's your name?" the other girl finally prompted, and Amber blinked.

"It's…I'm Amber."

"Amber? That's a cute name."

Dani had wandered over to her desk again, and seemed to be haphazardly trying to pick up the clothes off her floor.

"I did mean to clean up before you got here, and if it bothers you I promise I can try to be cleaner. Well…try is the strongest word because even when I _do_ try it always seems to get messy again. My sister June is like the exact opposite, you know. You might see her around school; she's a few years older and a total neat-freak. I swear she has color-coordinated everything in her room."

Amber sank down on her bed, still trying to process everything. She realized with a start that in all her ramblings, Dani hadn't mentioned Amber's strange looks once. The Oni reached up to touch one of her horns to make sure it was still there. Her roommate noticed the gesture.

"Those are real, right? Patti from down the hall had a class with you last semester and she said they were real but Cherry said she thought they were fake. You're a dancer, yeah?"

Amber blinked and nodded numbly, though she wasn't really sure which question she was answering. Dani didn't really give her a chance to answer her questions separately.

"Yeah, you're hard to miss. I heard all about ya, but I'm not in the dancing program. I'm going into piano…like, a concert pianist. I'm pretty good at it…I hope you don't think I'm bragging, but when you're good you're good, you know? The instrumentalist program at this school is regrettably small, though. I technically could have gone to Collier's School for Performing Musicians instead, but June was already going here for vocal performance and I thought hey, a school is a school, and I'd rather know _somebody,_ you know?"

"I guess."

Dani seemed a little sheepish as she took in Amber's dazed look. The brunette dropped her clothes in a semi-neat pile on the ground and went to sit on her bed.

"Sorry, I promise I'll stop being so rambly soon. I just get like this when I meet people for the first time. June gets all stiff and stuff, like she's one of those warm-up-to-you types. But I'm more like the bombard-you-until-you-know-everything-about-me types." She paused again, studying Amber quietly. "You seem like one of those warm-up-to-you-types too, huh?"

Amber wasn't too sure how to answer that, so she stayed quiet. She expected Dani to hurry off on some other tangent, but for once the girl finally stopped talking. Amber cleared her throat.

"I'm just used to…a different kind of reaction, I guess."

Dani winced at that.

"Yeah…I guess that would be hard. I was trying really hard _not_ to do that too, you know? Like I figured you get stared at enough and I would try to not…"

The girl trailed off, suddenly turning bright red.

"Shoot. Me saying that probably makes it worse, huh? I'm sorry…I swear I don't mean to be rude, it's just that my mouth gets going faster than my brain. And the only things faster than my _mouth_ are my fingers…which I guess is why I'm doing pretty good at piano."

Amber couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're fine, really. I don't mind. I get that I don't exactly look like everybody else."

Dani shrugged.

"That's not a _bad_ thing though…not really. Performers are always trying to do crazy things to stick out more; it helps you make a name for yourself. Like when they die their hair pink or get like a bazillion tattoos or wear wacky clothes made of lunch meat."

Amber wrinkled her nose and Dani laughed.

"Yeah, the whole lunch meat thing is weird."

"I guess that's fair," Amber said after a moment. "I'll never have to work hard to stand out."

Her eyes trailed off, scanning the posters on Dani's wall. They all seemed to be of the same person; a young man with indigo hair, pounding a drum set in front of him.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing. Dani turned and sighed.

"_That_ is Reggie Blue. He's like this drummer for this band that's been touring Ninjago…the Cray-Z's. He's really fabulous and I'll admit that I have a crazy, _hopeless_ crush on him. What is a girl firmly planted in the world of classical music doing pining for a Rockstar? I'll tell you, Amber, love is just crazy like that."

Dani was staring dreamily up at the poster and Amber couldn't help but laugh.

"I've definitely heard of stranger matches," she replied. "So, you know him well?"

It was Dani's turn to laugh.

"Heck no; never met him. But I just know he's perfect. You can tell by the way he looks at the camera; he's got such a good soul to him."

Amber had no idea what any of that met, but she thought it was kind of funny just the same. A bell tolled and caused both girls to balk, and Dani shook her head.

"Shoot…Breakfast is almost over and I'm not even _dressed._ I meant to just wait around for you to, you know, introduce myself and explain the mess but then I got busy composing and I lost track of time…."

"Composing?"

Dani flashed her another smile and headed over to her desk to hold up the notebook.

"I love playing piano, but lately I've been doing a lot of writing. I wanna have a whole repertoire of original stuff by the time I graduate, you know? I mean, it shouldn't be hard…I got like 5 more years."

She dropped the notebook back on her desk with an unceremonious thunk.

"I gotta get dressed…but you look like you already are, huh? You already eat?"

Amber nodded and Dani laughed.

"You got your life figured out…you remind me of my sister June."

Amber couldn't remember the last time she reminded someone of _anyone. _Dani began fishing a uniform out of her drawers.

"Alright…gimme a second to change and I'll run and grab a bite if you want to unpack…"

"I think I'll just head off to class, actually," Amber said with a soft smile. Dani's emotions were as bouncy and racing as her speech, but mainly she felt like a happy person.

"Fair enough. You know where you're going? I mean, I don't really know anything about the dancing wing, but I have a few friends that way if you need help…"

"I've been here before," Amber pointed out, though not unkindly. Dani blinked.

"Oh, right! Ok…see you at some point!"

Amber smiled and left her roommate to change. It was certainly going to be different than living on her own. Louder, busier…_messier._ But happy too. And that was the part that mattered to her.

90

M. looked back down at the address in his hand and then up at the building. He swallowed, hoping this was correct. It was an older office building, but the signage was new.

"NCST" he read. "This has got to be it."

He pushed through the revolving doors and looked around. The atrium was simple but fashionable; it had an air of professionalism that reminded him of his mother.

"Can I help you?"

He looked over to see a woman smiling thinly at him from behind the desk. He headed over, though he nearly tripped and collided into a potted plant in the process. He pushed back the fronds and cleared his throat, his face burning.

"Hi…yeah. I mean…"

He cleared his throat again as the receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"I'm M. Er…Marty Openheimer V. I'm here to have lunch with my Mother? Her name is…"

"Oh, yes, of course. She mentioned you would probably be by."

The Receptionist's smile was kinder now, and she pointed down the hallway.

"There's an elevator at the end of this hall; your mother's office is the top floor. You really can't miss it."

M. nodded his thanks, feeling a little better. He managed to make it down the hall without bumping into any other plants. He looked down and smoothed his shirt as he made it to the elevator. He pushed the 'up' button and looked around at the pictures on the walls. They were mainly cityscapes of Ninjago city at different seasons and times of day. M. squinted at one that was at the end of the hall. That one looked like a drawing…maybe a city scape of how Ninjago city used to be?

The elevator dinged and he jumped. Luckily, there was no one in the elevator to witness it, and he went in quickly. He looked down at the buttons. The highest number was 5…so, that must be where his mother's office was, right? He bit his lip and pushed it.

It didn't take long to get to the top of top of the building. The doors slid open and he walked out into it. This floor felt far different than the lobby had; it was even more stylized. There were two large glass doors at the end of the short hallway. The glass was frosted, so M. couldn't see much through them other than light and a few shadows from the furniture behind him. In front of the doors stood two burly security guards. M. exhaled slowly and headed over, his head held high.

"You got an appointment?" One asked in a monotone voice, and M. nodded.

"I'm Matilda's son…I'm here for lunch?"

The guard sneered down at him.

"You got ID?"

M. had a momentary panic.

"I…yeah, I think…"

He began feeling his pockets, wondering if he had brought his school card. But the other guard pushed his headpiece.

"Sorry to bother you Mam, but there's a kid out here saying he's your son…"

M. waited in a panic and the guard finally nodded. He pulled his finger away from his earpiece and turned to his companion.

"She says he's good."

The first mammoth shrugged and finally turned to open the door and emit M. He relaxed visibly and nodded at the guard before heading in.

His mother's office was spacious and stylish. Two of the walls were made of up windows overlooking Ninjago City. The natural light picked up the soft rose and gold hues in the wallpaper. Her desk was a sleek glass oval, with a white laptop open. Matilda was busy typing on it, but she looked up with a smile as M. entered.

"Hello Marty. Nearly done. I'll have Andrew bring something up from the café…"

He nodded and came over to take a seat. After a minute she pushed a button on the desk phone sitting nearby.

"Andrew, love…two lunch trays please. Faster than your usual pace as well…my son's probably starving."

She flashed M. another smile and he returned it awkwardly.

"I'm ok, Mom…really."

She waved him off good-naturedly.

"Thanks love."

M. shifted as the call ended and Matilda went back to typing.

"Who's Andrew?" he finally asked and his mother smiled again but didn't look up from her laptop.

"An intern. Just hired him this week…I'm hoping he lasts longer than my last one. He seems like a bright enough boy."

"Oh."

They fell into a silence, punctuated by the clacking of the laptop. After a minute Matilda finally closed the sleek laptop with an air of finality.

"All finished. Sorry to make you wait, but you would not believe how busy it is, getting a group like this up and running is always a pain at first."

M. smiled.

"You've done this before?"

Matilda shrugged.

"Charities, a few other smaller organizations. This one I'm a little more passionate about, though."

"What does NCST stand for?" M. asked. Matilda smiled.

"Ninjago City Safety Team. We're an organization created to push the government towards passing more laws to enact better safety in Ninjago City."

"Oh. Like…teaching kids stop drop and roll and stuff."

Matilda blinked and then laughed.

"No, Marty. Hopefully that sort of thing doesn't need our help. Surely you know the history of this city. There have been _countless_ incidents…all of which have ended in casualties and mass city destruction. Just think; had we had more laws in place, we could have avoided much of the chaos."

"Yeah, I guess," M. agreed, though he had no idea what kind of laws would have kept a massive snake from rampaging the city, or a billion robots from wreaking havoc.

She nodded.

"That's my main goal, you know. Keeping Ninjago safe from similar threats in the future. We need to prepare today for the troubles of tomorrow."

"Is that your slogan?" M. asked, and she laughed again. He smiled; he liked making her laugh.

"No, our slogan is 'Ninjago for Ninjagoans.' But I suppose that would make a good one as well."

He shrugged and behind him the frosted glass doors opened again to allow a gangly teen in with a cart. Andrew gave M a smile and quickly set the two lunch trays in front of them, and then left just as fast. Matilda barely paid him any attention at all, but M. nodded his thanks.

"So, how's school been?" she asked and M shrugged as he picked up his sandwich.

"Pretty good. I'm in mostly performance-based classes now; Dad thinks it'll put me on a quicker path to my future, or something."

Matilda wrinkled her nose at the mention of Marty IV, but she didn't say anything as she picked up the iced tea from her tray. M. tried to think of something else to talk about.

"I like your building. It's pretty nice…I mean, it even has a café."

She nodded.

"I learned that long ago, Marty dear. 'Cafeterias' are just so middle-school. You want a good organization; you have to employ _actual_ catering. As for the office itself…"

Matilda turned lazily in her swivel chair, looking out the window.

"It's sufficient, for now," she finally admitted. "An older building than I would have liked, but you would not believe the cost of real estate in this city. And the insurance alone."

She shuddered.

"We had to be covered for everything under the sun, because you _never know_ when a pack of serpentine is going to decide to attack, or some water-goddess is going to flood the town or _whatever._ It's ridiculous. Someday, the NCST will be on top of a much larger building as well, so you can actually _see_ the skyline."

M. chewed thoughtfully and Matilda scrutinized her own meal before picking up the knife and fork to start into her very small steak.

"So, school's going well? All the excitement from those auditions finally calmed down?"

M. nodded as he swallowed.

"Yeah. It's been great actually; Dad let Amber back into the school. I wasn't sure he would…but he did. Not that he really had any choice, after her performance."

Matilda's cutlery had stopped mid cut, but her tone remained light.

"Amber? You have to remind me, Marty…who was that again?"

M. laughed.

"You'll remember; she's the Oni girl—the one from the other realm. Her dance was that one with the red light…"

"Ah yes…I remember."

She continued to cut into the steak and flashed him a smile.

"I saw you go congratulate her. You must know her, then…"

"Yeah, we were partners all last semester. She's a really good dancer!"

"Mmm."

Matilda finally took a bite, chewing slowly and thoughtfully.

"Such an…interesting person, I'm sure." She finally said, and M smiled.

"She really is. Like…she's from this realm that's basically medieval; like she lives in this _castle_ with her family and everyone's like obsessed with sword fighting and stuff…"

"How intriguing!" Matilda admitted. "It sounds like you know a lot about it."

M's smile faded a little, wondering how much he should say. He finally shrugged.

"Well, we talk a lot, you know…"

"And she's mentioned the swords?"

M. blinked.

"What?"

Matilda looked up and gave him an amused smile.

"In your everyday conversation, she happened to mention that everyone in her realm was obsessed with sword fighting? Or is it just fighting in general?"

M. shrugged.

"Oh…her brother organized this tournament thing and there were lots of people competing and stuff. She told me all about it."

She nodded and cut another piece of steak.

"I suppose that makes sense."

M cleared his throat and took a swig from his lemonade.

"Your office is the top floor….what else is in this building?"

Matilda shrugged.

"Oh, mainly offices with people typing away. The third floor is a recording studio for interviews and things."

"Interviews?"

"We have a time slot on Friday morning television where we discuss safety specifics with different Ninjago professionals," she explained.

"I'll have to watch those," M. said. His sandwich was finished, and he started working on his fries. Matilda smiled and waved a hand.

"Oh, they'll no doubt be boring for a hip teen like yourself."

"I'm not that hip. And I want to know more about what you do."

She smiled and leaned back in her chair again, her iced tea in one hand.

"Well, that's certainly consciousness of you, Marty."

He smiled. It seemed to be going well, he decided. He certainly felt like they really were getting to know each other a little better, and he felt a rush of excitement.

"So…this 'Amber'…"

M. looked up as his mother spoke again. She had turned slightly, staring out the window.

"Your father let her back into the school?"

M. smiled.

"Yeah…he didn't even make her wait until next semester. She started at the beginning of this week. It's been really nice, having her in class again. I mean, she missed a lot of school but she really is amazing and she's catching up fast…"

"She's already back in school?"

Matilda looked surprised, but she continued to stare out of the window. M. wasn't sure how to interpret his mother's tone and he finally shrugged.

"Yeah…"

She tutted to herself before finally turning. She gave him a sad smile.

"That poor girl. I can't imagine what it must be like trying to fit in, looking like she does."

M. shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah…I guess."

"You must be a good support for her, if you're her friend."

M. felt a swell of pride at that.

"Yeah, well. People were pretty awful to her, especially at first. Like she was really snappy back then too…but I can't really blame her. The stuff people said in the halls…"

"How exactly did she react?"

He paused again, and Matilda just shook her head.

"Did she yell? Threaten?"

"Um…no. She would mainly ignore it."

M was starting to get uncomfortable and Matilda nodded.

"How inspiring; not easy to do, when picked on."

Her tone was genuine and M. relaxed.

"Yeah, she really is cool."

A little timer went off on the desk and Matilda looked over in slight surprise. She pushed it firmly and turned it off.

"I'm afraid that's all the time I can spare today, Marty. But we'll have to get together again soon. Maybe I will swing by and see you on Saturday; I have a free afternoon."

"Really?"

She looked up and smiled and M. cleared his throat.

"I mean…yeah, if you want. That would be great."

"Great. Maybe we can go see a movie or something," his mother said cheerfully. M. couldn't help but smile; he couldn't remember the last time his father had offered to 'go see a movie.'

"Alright," he said, pushing himself to his feet. He went to grab his tray but his mother waved him off.

"I'll have someone else take care of that. You better get back to school; lunch hour will be over soon, I'm sure."

"Yeah, ok. It was good to see you, Mom."

"Good to see you as well, Marty," she said, flashing him one last smile before opening her laptop and getting sucked back into its contents. He left with a bounce in his step, and couldn't help but grin at the security guards and the receptionist on his way out.

28


	31. Web of Lies: Chapter 31

91

"It was just so _normal._ As if we get together all the time. I was afraid it would be awkward and I mean it isn't totally natural yet, but it was good. Like, really good."

Amber listened as she stretched. M. was happy, far happier than she had seen him in a long time. She felt a little guilty about being wary about his mother at first. She finally admitted to herself that she was afraid this new woman would swoop in and steal her friend away. Not that M. shouldn't be allowed to decide for himself, but honestly, she couldn't just miss the last seven years and then take him away from his life…right? But it seemed she wasn't bent on smuggling the sandy-haired teen out of the city after all, and Amber relaxed.

"I'm glad. What did you talk about?"

He shrugged, moving to stretch out his other leg.

"School, her new job. Just basic stuff, I guess. But she's going to come on Saturday to pick me up for a movie." He paused. "I wonder what kind of movies she likes. I just hope it's not some romance."

Amber made a face as well. She hadn't seen many movies in her life, since they could only watch them in Ninjago. But as Ashely and the twins liked romances, it was regrettably one of the only genres she had seen. She had found them to be boring, dramatic, and unrealistic. What was worse, Theo had actually_ liked_ them.

"I'm sure she'll ask you what you want to see," Amber pointed out, pushing herself to her feet. M. shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey…do you wanna come?"

Amber looked over in surprise.

"To…the movies?"

"Sure. I don't think Mom would mind. Movies are more fun with more people anyway, right?"

Amber hesitated.

"I'm not sure…"

"C'mon; you've spent the last few days absolutely crammed. I only get to see you in class. I know you have a lot to catch up with but you should come with on Saturday," he paused for a moment before continuing almost sheepishly. "I…kinda want you guys to meet each other."

Amber finally shrugged; she could tell this was strangely important to him.

"Alright. But it better not be a romance movie," she warned. He laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

"This is Retrevan. He's my bodyguard for a bit, until Tolan…well. While Tolan's having some time off."

Myrah raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the large figure who ducked in after Theodynn. Ret and the Western Leader regarded each other in silence for a few moments before moving on.

"I'm sorry about the last time I was here…" Theo was saying as he wandered away from the entrance. He smiled when he saw the weapons display. "You got the sword back! I was actually going to ask if I needed to replace that."

Myrah turned and smiled a little as she shook her head.

"The Master Healer brought it back. Apparently he knew your ex-bodyguard…"

"Master Hershel? Oh yeah, they do know each other: Tol's bound to Hershel's sister Syn."

Myrah watched the teen curiously as Theo studied the weapons and then moved on to a display of woven baskets.

"You seem to know many people in the realm. Is that a goal of yours?"

Theo glanced back and shrugged almost sheepishly.

"It's…more just what happens. I've been visiting villages since I was little with my Dad. He'd take me along, especially when Amber was a baby—that way Jaqah or Mom or Ret wouldn't have to look after _both_ of us."

He leaned forward to read the placard written on the wall, and Myrah processed what he had said.

"Your parents raised you," she finally stated, and Theo gave her a confused smile.

"Um…yeah. They're my parents."

She smiled thinly.

"It's just unusual. Heirs are often raised by advisors. The rulers of Virgil's line often used slaves until their offspring were old enough to be taught how to rule…"

Theo seemed a little uncomfortable, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I've heard that, I guess. But my parents aren't like that." He turned to smile at Ret. "Though…I'll admit the head guards did pick up a lot of slack, like Ret here."

Retrevan smiled and Myrah watched the interaction with interest. Her next question came a little more abruptly, though she hadn't meant it to.

"Do you really think that it's wise to make so many 'friends?'"

Theo and his large guard both looked over in surprise.

"What do you mean?" the heir asked, and Myrah scanned him thoughtfully.

"You are going to be the Ruler, Theodynn. Yet I've never seen you meet someone without considering them a friend. It's not practical…and could prove dangerous."

Theo thought about it.

"I guess I get that. I am pretty naïve…and people could use that against me," he admitted. "But it's not so much that I think of everyone as my friend…I just _know_ people. And when I know them and I trust them…I call them my friend."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's hard to explain…"

"But there will be times when you have to issue punishment; you won't be able to sweet-talk everyone. Not everyone will do what you say because they consider _you_ their friend. Friendship isn't respect, Theodynn. It's not the way to rule the realm."

He just stared at her. After a few moments he glanced over at Ret and was glad to see the guard seemed as equally confused by the conversation.

"I'm not…I don't really know…" Theo tried, before shaking his head. "I mean, I get what you're saying, just not…why you're saying it?"

Myrah was silent and she finally nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid I've overstepped," she tried cautiously, and Theo shook his head.

"No…well. You can say whatever, I don't mind. I'm pretty used to it. Well…I'm used to the leaders speaking their mind. I guess I'm not really used to leaders talking to me about…you know…being Ruler someday."

Myrah seemed surprised.

"But you're the heir…"

"But I'm only seventeen; to be honest, sometimes it feels like when people see me they still see the giggling five year old running around rather than the 'heir to the realm.'"

He said it in a joking way, but above his smile, his eyes seemed sad. Myrah frowned and followed Theo as he headed over to the table in the corner.

"I guess that's what you mean, huh? About having friends rather than subjects. I guess I'll have to tighten up eventually, but my parents have made a lot of progress and they have friends so it's not like it's a _bad_ thing."

He shrugged and glanced up at her with another smile, pulling something from the bag he had brought.

"Anyways…I wanted to show you something."

Myrah sat silently, realizing that Theo was changing the subject.

"What is that?"

Theo unrolled the scroll.

"It's one of the scrolls from our collection back at my fortress…"

"History?"

Myrah took the scroll, intrigued, but frowned as she scanned it.

"I can't read this," she finally pointed out. "It looks similar, but wrong…and it can't have been written that long ago, with the ink being this dark."

"It's written in Ninjagian. My Dad wrote them out a while back…"

"Personal histories, then?" Myrah interpreted, her interest obviously dropping. Theo shook his head.

"No, realm history; they're translated from the ones that Phos had."

"Phos?"

Theo nodded.

"The old Master Healer…Master Hershel's Master."

She blinked.

"Archtivus? You called _him_ friend as well?"

"I called him Master Phos," Theo corrected, and Myrah made a confused face as Theo continued. "I guess he was kind of a friend? I mean…he could be pretty intense when he wanted to be…"

He shuddered, as if at a memory, and continued his story.

"But he used to make my Dad translate his history scrolls, and now we have our own set. These are the ones that I grew up reading; I just figured you liked history and might want to see it."

The Western Leader looked back at the scroll, her brow furrowing as she tried to process what it was Theodynn was saying.

"The Master Healer…he has his own history records? That Archivus kept?"

Theo nodded and Myrah shook her head.

"But…they were lost! Everyone thought they were lost." She looked up at the teen again. "And this is a translation of those scrolls?!"

Theo nodded.

"I only have these ones, the ones in Ninjagian…but if you want to see the originals you could go see Master Hershel about it."

Myrah scoffed.

"I won't lie, it's definitely intriguing. But that Master Healer…"

She trailed off, her expression darkening. Theo looked surprised.

"Do you want me to ask him for you?"

She finally fixed Theodynn with a long look.

"I've never understood Healers," she finally said. "They have their own little set of rules…their own secret societies. And utter disregard for the true leadership of the realm. I expect he treats you and your parents with as little regard as he treats me…"

"Hershel?"

Theo seemed surprised, and he frowned in thought.

"Phos better fits that description…I didn't know him too well, but I remember him being cranky all the time. And my parents definitely have some crazy stories. But Master Hershel's the one who taught me how to control my powers. He…he helped a lot after some crazy stuff went down when I was younger."

His expression clouded, but then he shook himself free.

"You've met him, then? And he was rude?"

"Extremely."

Theo thought about it and finally just shrugged.

"Was he nervous?"

Myrah blinked.

"Nervous?"

"Syn told me that he kinda acts like Phos when he's upset, or nervous. She's always complaining about it."

The Western Leader pondered that, but finally scoffed.

"There really is no excuse for poor behavior towards leadership. You ought to talk to him next time you see him."

Theo looked surprised.

"I can't tell _Hershel_ what to do."

"Why not?"

"Well…he's my Teacher. I don't…I'm not really above him, you know? It's kinda the other way around…"

"Politically, you are leagues above him," Myrah argued. "Perhaps I do not have the jurisdiction to chastise him, as he is based in the central province. But you are the heir to the realm, and your parents the Rulers of it. You should remind him of that."

Theo had an amused look on his face as he studied the Western Leader, and he finally shook his head.

"It just…it doesn't work like that."

Myrah scowled slightly, and Theo pushed himself to the feet and reclaimed his scroll.

"But I mean, we already know that Master Hershel respects us…and we respect him. He'd do anything for anybody, you know. Even on his grumpy days."

He flashed Myrah one last smile.

"If you wanna see the history scrolls, I don't think he'd mind. I mean, Phos showed them to my Dad and made him translate it so he could learn the history of the realm."

The leader's frown deepened, but less about Hershel and more about Theo's intent on leaving.

"Do you need to be somewhere?"

"I'm supposed to stop by another village before getting home for dinner. That's the reason I brought the scroll; we read them at the orphanages so that people can learn the history of the realm. Someday, we wanna teach people to read….like, have schools and stuff. But so far we haven't had the time or ability to set something like that up. But if we ever do, more people could come enjoy this library, huh?"

Myrah didn't know what to say, and Theo waved awkwardly.

"Thanks for inviting me back; sorry again about the last time."

The Leader seemed to snap out of her thoughts and quickly stood.

"Of course. Thank you for accepting the invitation, Theodynn. You are obviously welcome here any time."

One last smile, and Theo had disappeared out the door with his very large bodyguard. Myrah sank back into the chair after they left; she had a lot to think about.

92

"Got any plans today? It's your first weekend back!"

Dani was busy pulling her hair up into a high pony-tale and Amber smiled from where she was sitting at her desk. She had furnished her side of the room since moving in…but it still felt basically bare when compared to her eccentric roommate's half. Dani had been honest about keeping her things on 'her side', and more often than not there was almost a visible line where the chaos started. Amber couldn't help but smile at the irony; if someone had to guess which half of the room belonged to a being of destruction, they would probably guess wrong.

"M invited me to go to the movies," Amber answered. She was busy plaiting her own hair, though she had done it so many times she didn't even bother looking in the mirror. Dani's eyes grew large in her own mirror.

"M Openheimer, yeah? I heard you guys were friends. I don't really know him but I definitely know a handful of girls that would _kill_ to go to the movies with him." She met Amber's eye in the mirror. "Are you excited?"

Amber just shrugged. It would be nice to hang out with M again outside of class, but she wasn't sure how she felt about meeting his mother. But she didn't say as much; she was actually fond of her boisterous roommate, but she didn't really speak her mind in front of Dani. Not the way she did with M.

"Movies aren't really my favorite. There aren't any real emotions, you know?"

Here Dani turned and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Amber continued.

"It's more interesting to watch real people."

"Yeah, but _real_ people don't battle space zombies or fall in love with vampires," Dani pointed out with a smile. Amber just made a face.

"If those girls you mentioned really wanna go to the movie with M so bad, they could probably come. I mean, he already invited me…"

Dani just laughed.

"They wouldn't want to go with him _all together.__"_

Amber just stared blankly.

"Why? Do the movie theaters run out of seats that quickly?"

Dani laughed harder, shaking her head as she turned back to the mirror to try and get her bangs to stay out of her face.

"Amber, you're so _funny!__"_ she exclaimed, and Amber pouted a little. She didn't _mean_ to be. But whatever Dani meant was never explained, because Amber's roommate once again rushed onto another line of thought.

"What time are you going? Me and some of the other musicians are getting together today for a little jam sesh. You should come!"

Amber opened her mouth to answer, but Dani didn't actually give her a break to do so.

"Please? I know you don't really like social stuff. Well, I don't _know_ that but it's just sort of the vibe I get from you…but I mean I think you'll find that musicians aren't as stuck up as dancers…"

Here Dani visibly winced.

"I didn't mean that _you__'re_ stuck up! I just mean I know some dancers and the ones I know aren't exactly my favorite people. Besides you, of course!"

Dani face-palmed.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a dunce. It's no wonder you don't want to hang out with me…"

Amber held up her hands.

"It's ok…"

She swallowed, trying to think of what to say.

"I mean…I don't think the movie's till the afternoon. I just…what exactly is a 'jam sesh?'"

Dani looked relieved, probably that Amber didn't seem mad. Amber had learned that Dani really didn't want to offend her…but rather than it being because she was afraid of her horned roommate, Dani just seemed genuinely opposed to hurting Amber's feelings.

"Like a jam session…like, we just hang out in a practice room and was bring our instruments and we either play popular tunes or we make up our own. Just for fun. Sometimes I can get June to come…she used to make up the funniest lyrics to go with the songs but she doesn't really come as often anymore. Siblings…they turn fifteen and suddenly they're too cool for their little sisters, huh?"

Amber thought of Theo and frowned. She couldn't ever remember a time when he seemed to think he was 'too cool' for anybody. Dani was still talking, and Amber forced her thoughts back; she had learned that missing two minutes of her roommate's dialogue was like jumping back into a completely different conversation altogether.

"It's kinda like when rock bands get together, but with classical music. Sometimes we joke that we're gonna make a band, but who would pay to listen to two violins, a cello, a piano, and a flute? Though we only have the cello if David isn't behind on his assignments which he _always_ is because he falls asleep in class _consistently__…"_

"What time are you getting together?"

Amber managed to get the sentence in, and Dani beamed.

"That's where I'm headed now. Really, you should come!"

Amber thought about it, but she could feel that Dani's hopes were up. The cynic in her was wary of some kind of trap. Who were these people? Did they ask Dani to make her weird, freaky Oni roommate come so they could stare at her? Or would they be shocked and disgusted if Amber showed up?

Regardless, Amber realized that she couldn't actually say no; she wasn't sure if she could handle being the direct cause of Dani's disappointment. She wondered briefly if this bubbly girl had this effect on other people as well.

"Alright."

Dani bounced.

"Great!"

"I'm not really…musical though," Amber pointed out, sliding off her bed. Dani waved a hand.

"You don't have to be; there are a couple kids that just sort of hang around and listen. Our own little fan following!"

Dani had made it to the doorway. Seeing as it was Saturday, Amber's roommate was dressed in a loud green shirt with a kitten head on it and leggings. Amber was wearing a loose black top, a fabric belt, and baggy black pants; weekends were the only days she wore her normal Oni outfits. She knew that they were hardly seen as fashionable, but the scratchy cloth was familiar and almost comforting. It felt like home.

"I think everyone will be excited to meet you. I talk about you a lot…in good ways! I promise!"

Dani continued her consistent stream as they traveled through the hallways. The school was always a different place on the weekends; people wore whatever they wanted and talked in loud voices. The recreation areas were generally full, with a few students in classrooms to do makeup work. The hallways were emptier because a lot of people would go to town together to eat lunch at cafes or visit Ninjagian recreation centers. Amber generally spent her Saturdays dancing, or hanging around the school with M. It felt strange to take different turns that led her down to the small musician wing rather than to the much larger dancing wing of the school.

"I just hope that the tuba crew hasn't taken our practice room again. I mean, it's not like we can really claim dibs, but get a clue! We've been in there every Saturday for over a year now!"

Amber wasn't sure what to say, and eventually, they made it to a black door with a small window and a number 5 on the door. There was the faint sound of string instruments warming up and Dani stood on her tip-toes to peek through the door.

"Oh, good. It's our group!"

Amber smiled, but inside her emotions were a sudden puddle of nerves. She always felt like she stuck out, but in the dance wing people were finally at the point where they either ignored her or gave her dirty looks she could pay no attention to. But coming here she was confronted with surprise and even fear as people balked out of their way. Dani had seemed none the wiser, but to Amber it was painfully obvious that she didn't belong _here_ even more than she didn't belong in her usual haunts.

Her roommate had pushed her way into the room.

"Hey guys!" she called brightly. "This is my new roomie…the one I told you about!"

Amber followed almost robotically. She realized a little too late that she wasn't smiling, and that smiling was probably the best way to make a good first impression. Five or six other kids were standing around, some with instruments. They all stared at her as she forced a small smile on her face and waited to see what the reaction would be.

"So she does exist!"

Amber stiffened as a girl with long pigtails finally spoke, and Dani rolled her eyes.

"She's been _busy,_ guys. She's works like crazy hard to catch up."

"Is it true that you got kicked out of school because the green ninja sent you on a secret mission?"

The question was blurted from a heavier kid sitting in a chair with a cello. Dani scoffed.

"You're lucky _you_ don't get kicked out, David…did you manage to stay awake this week?"

The kid shrugged, but he and the rest of Dani's posse were staring at Amber, waiting for her to answer.

"Um…no."

"So you don't know the Green Ninja? I thought I heard someone say you did. Like your Dad used to be on his team, didn't he?" David pressed, and a girl with a gap in her teeth shook her head next to him.

"You're thinking of that restaurant owner down on fifth…"

"No, that's the red one! I'm talking about the _black_ ninja…the Master of Earth…"

"That's my Dad," Amber affirmed. Everyone stopped talking again and she wondered if she had said it too loudly. She cleared her throat and spoke in a softer voice. "He used to be a ninja, but he's not anymore. I do know the Green Ninja, but Uncle Lloyd didn't send me on a mission. I just had to go home because…"

She paused in a panic. She didn't want to tell them everything…she wasn't even sure she wanted to be talking to them at all.

"My brother got really sick. We weren't sure if he was going to make it," she finally said. It wasn't fully a lie, and it avoided the trickier story altogether.

Dani made a sad noise.

"I didn't know that! I'm so sorry…how's he now?"

Amber felt guilty for making her roommate so sympathetic, but she figured Dani would still be sympathetic if she knew the real story.

"He's fine now. That's why I came back. But…I had to audition to get back in…"

"I heard about that!" the girl with the gap in her teeth said. "They said your dance was totally crazy. My cousin was auditioning and she said it was sick!"

"I heard it was terrifying."

This came from another girl in the corner. She was holding a violin and looked at Amber down her nose. Amber frowned, but she decided to ignore the comment; she was used to this kind of treatment, at least.

"How can a dance be terrifying, Jennifer?" David asked as he rolled his eyes. She flushed a little.

"It was…loud. With all this scary red lighting…and, well, you have _horns__…"_

She trailed off, and Amber was surprised to sense the girl's embarrassment and even shame. The Oni wondered if the violinist realized how stupid her argument sounded. Dani just laughed.

"Hey, art is supposed to make you feel something, right? So it sounds like Amber was doing it right."

Dani flashed her roommate a smile and headed over to a piano in the corner.

"Shall we get this jam sesh started?"

She played a quick ditty on the keys that sounded complicated while looking easy. Amber had a feeling her roommate was being honest when she said that she was good on the piano.

However, her fellow musicians seemed far too distracted with Amber's presence to join in.

"You said _Uncle_ Lloyd…do you call him your Uncle?" the girl with pigtails asked, and Amber flushed a little. Why was that so weird to everyone?

"Yeah…"

"Do you see him a lot?" another kid blurted in. He was sitting in a chair, but he didn't have any instruments. Amber figured he must be one of the 'fans' that Dani mentioned. The Oni shrugged.

"Not too often. I mean, before coming to school we only came to Ninjago once or twice a year. We try to see my Dad's friends but they aren't always free. Mainly we talk with my Grandpa and go sight-seeing."

The group felt almost disappointed, and Amber blurted more out before she could think better of it.

"Lloyd was at my birthday party last week, though!"

This had the desired reaction…at least, if Amber was trying to impress them. Was she trying to impress them?

"Really?"

"Oni have birthday parties?"

"What kind of presents does the Green Ninja give?"

She regretted her decision immediately as she was peppered with more questions. The piano music had stopped, and Dani stood to rest her arms on the top. She didn't seem annoyed with the fact than no one seemed interested in playing, but she did seem to notice Amber's discomfort.

"Hey, guys! Give her some space! She's crowded enough _already,_ living with me!"

They turned and looked at Dani almost sheepishly, and Amber realized suddenly that Dani seemed to be the leader of the group. Or…maybe leader was the wrong word; Dani seemed to be the glue. The person that got everyone together and _kept_ everyone together.

"Hey, we've never met an _Oni_ before, Dani," the girl with the pigtails pointed out. Even snooty Jennifer nodded.

"You can't just bring someone new and not expect us to have questions!" she added haughtily, and Dani rolled her eyes. She looked back over at Amber as if to ask her if that was ok, and Amber found herself shrugging.

"I don't mind. I prefer curiosity to the glaring and name-calling anyways."

She had meant it kinda as a joke, but nobody laughed. The feelings in the room immediately turned awkward, and suddenly nobody would look at her. Even Dani seemed at a loss for words. Amber flushed.

"I just mean…sometimes other people can get…"

She trailed off, feeling stupid. Surprisingly, David was the one who spoke up.

"Don't let them get to you, Amber. All those Dancing kids are rich and spoiled; they care more about money than they do people."

"I tried to sit with a group of dancers _once_ during lunch," Gap-tooth offered. "Never made that mistake again!"

"It's stupid, them acting so high-and-mighty," Jennifer said in her usual nose-in-the-air way. "It's not money that's going to make them successful after graduation, it's _talent._ It feels like they can't even bother to _try_ half the time!"

"That's why I like you, Amber," Dani chirped in from her place by the piano. "You try and you don't act like you're better than everyone else."

It was an unexpected compliment, and Amber felt a rush of warmth. It was strange…this whole experience.

"Thanks," she finally managed. As nice as it was having a non-angry group of peers talk with her, she felt a sudden rush of discomfort. "But…I mean…I don't want to get in the way of your song-playing."

Dani laughed and the others joined in. They were hesitant too, and Amber realized that they were using her bubbly roommate as a gage of how to treat the Oni in the room. Dani sat back down on the bench with a flourish.

"That means _enough_ with the interrogation, guys. No more using Amber as a distraction so I won't see how much you all _haven__'t_ been practicing!"

This was met with scoffs and incredulous noises.

"I did, practice!" David argued, pulling his cello back up into playing position. He played a single tuning note and winced, and Dani laughed again.

"Your cello isn't even in tune!" she argued, and everyone laughed again. Amber smiled, happy that the room had lost the last of its unsure tension. She wandered over to another chair in the room so she could watch, and soon the sound-proofed practice room was filled with fun and lively music. The whole room was full of happy and friendly feelings as the group messed around together. Amber's smile widened slightly as she realized that not only was this a happy group of friends…but she had someone managed to become a part of it.

93

M checked his watch again, biting his lip. He was waiting in the front lobby of the school, but so far neither Amber nor his mother had shown up for the movie. He wasn't even early...maybe they had both been early and left when _he_ hadn't shown up?

There was a burst of giggling to his right and he glanced over in spite of himself. He was shocked to see that it was Amber, laughing with some girl with big-rimmed glasses. He smiled in relief that his friend had finally shown up…but he felt a twist of something else when he saw her laughing with that other kid. It was just…unlike her.

"Amber!"

She looked up and waved with a smile, and he headed over.

"I was beginning to think you were ditching out on the movie after all," he said, and she shook her head. His gaze went over to linger on the other girl, the twist starting again. "Who's this?"

Amber was studying him now, in that way she had. He felt a flash of annoyance; she didn't need to read him all the time. _She_ was the one acting out of the ordinary!

"This is my roommate…."

"I'm Dani!" the girl cut in happily, thrusting her hand out. M. blinked and then Dani laughed and withdrew her hand.

"Perhaps you would prefer _Oh, Mister Openheimer__…a pleasure…."_

Her voice became dramatic and she dipped low in a mock-curtsy. His expression immediately soured.

"No, the handshake would have been fine," he said, clearly irritated, and she popped back up with a laugh.

"Right, sorry. I just never know. Good to meet you…Amber's told me lots about you! You were partners last semester, right?"

"Yeah," M. snapped, and Amber's frown deepened.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, and he looked over at her.

"I'm fine. You're just _late.__"_

"Where's your mom?"

"She's late too."

He looked back at the door, remembering that they were still waiting on Matilda's arrival. Amber nodded to herself.

"Dani said there are other girls that might want to come…."

"Amber no, _shhhhh!__"_

M. turned back to see Dani giggling at some hilarious secret joke while Amber stared at her roommate in irritated confusion. It was a look he was used to seeing, and he would have smiled if the brunette next to him wasn't being so weird and _annoying._

Amber rolled her eyes as her roommate seemed to be shooting her silent instructions.

"I guess they don't want to come."

"Who?" M. finally asked, completely lost. Amber looked a little lost herself.

"I don't know. Which movie are we going to?"

He shrugged.

"There's this new comedy about a group of teenagers that get sucked back in time."

Amber nodded, and her eyes flicked over to the doors.

"Is that her?"

M. whirled around and sagged in relief as he saw the woman in the neatly tailored suit walk in. She was still professionally dressed, but she had traded her heels out for flats. Matilda noticed M and waved, and Dani turned to her roommate.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back!" she said cheerfully, and then she ran off. Amber gave her a wave and then turned to face the approaching woman.

"Sorry I'm late, Marty. There were just a few things I had to get cleared up at the office before…"

Matilda O'Keefe paused, both in walking and in talking. M. saw that she was looking past him and he turned and realized his mother had seen Amber. The Oni's earlier smile was gone as she stared at the woman in front of them.

Matilda finally gave a bright smile.

"I would ask who this is…but I suppose her reputation proceeds her."

"This is Amber," M. confirmed with a smile of his own. "I was wondering if maybe she could come to the movies with us?"

Matilda continued to stare at the Oni with a frozen expression. After a moment she sighed.

"Oh, Marty. You should have told me sooner; I already bought the tickets."

"Oh." He blinked in surprise. "I'm sure the theater will have more…"

"No."

He turned in surprise as Amber spoke up. She was still staring intently at his mother, but her expression had become both angry and intense. He frowned.

"Amber…"

"Your Mom really doesn't want me to come."

He scoffed and turned to his mother, and Matilda seemed surprised at the accusation.

"If I had known sooner…"

"You don't have to lie to him. You don't want me to come." Amber paused before narrowing her eyes. "I can feel perfectly well how you feel about me."

Matilda seemed at a loss for words and color rose quickly up M's face. The tall, blonde woman finally sighed as she turned to her son.

"Well, Marty, it seems your friend has changed her mind about accompanying us. But the movie will start soon without us, I'm afraid…"

M. turned to give Amber one last baffled look, but she just scowled. He wasn't sure what to think, and he found that his heart was pounding. Then he felt a sudden rush at injustice; was it really too much for him to expect to spend a Saturday with his friend and his mother without _drama_ getting in the way? What on earth had gotten into Amber?

"Uh…I have to go, Amber. I guess I'll see you when I get back?"

His words came out awkwardly, and the Oni finally turned to look at him. Her face fell and she almost looked betrayed. That made him feel a flash of guilt, and then a rush of anger that he had felt guilty. _She_ was the one making things weird…she was the one who didn't want to come.

"Fine."

Amber turned and walked away and M. sighed heavily. Behind him he could hear his mother tutting to herself.

"Is she generally that moody?" she asked, and M. turned. He was embarrassed, but he tried to play it off as casually as possible.

"Nah. She just…gets like that sometimes."

Matilda nodded as if that made sense and then gestured to the doorway with another bright smile.

"Shall we?"

He nodded, relieved his mother didn't seem more weirded out by everything that had just happened. As they headed out the doors, Matilda spoke again, her voice light.

"What did she mean, that she knew how I felt about her? I didn't say a single unkind thing…rather judgmental, wasn't she?"

M. felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well…it's cuz she can like…sense emotions."

Matilda turned to look at him, her expression blank with confusion. M. continued awkwardly

"Like, she can feel when people are mad, or sad, or…"

He trailed off, his brow furrowing. He glanced back up at his mother.

"What…what _were _you feeling back there?"

Matilda blinked.

"When I saw her?"

He nodded and the woman sighed almost sadly.

"Pity, Marty. I was feeling _so much _pity. When I think of the things that girl has been through…"

M. nodded, feeling a little relieved. He could see Amber getting upset at that; she didn't like it when people pitied her.

"A lot of pride in that one. I shall have to be careful not to upset her again," his mother continued simply, and M. shrugged.

"Ah, she'll get over it. I don't like making her mad either, but she generally comes around."

Matilda nodded, lost in thought. But then she turned back to M with a bright smile.

"I thought we could go see that new comedy…the one about those kids getting sucked into that time vortex…"

M. grinned.

"Sounds great, Mom."

* * *

"She hates you? How can you tell?"

Dani was staring at Amber with wide eyes. The Oni had stormed into their bedroom just a few minutes earlier. But unlike when she had a private room, Amber could no longer sulk without explaining the why behind her sulking.

"It was obvious. Sure, she was good about not letting it show on her face, but she just _reeked_ of disgust and loathing when she caught sight of me."

Dani's brow furrowed in confusion. Amber sighed; she often forgot that other people couldn't actually sense emotions.

"It's something I can do because I'm an Xinta. I know how people are feeling…"

"You can read minds?!"

Dani's eyes were wider than Amber had ever seen them…which was saying something, because with the magnification from her glasses the girl's eyes were already huge.

Amber shook her head.

"Not minds, not thoughts…"

She immediately countered the statement in her own mind, remembering back to the empathetic connections she had made. But there was no point in bringing those up.

"Just…I can sense emotions, kind of like how you can smell things, or hear things…"

"Wow." Dani rolled over so she was on her back. "That's a pretty sweet superpower, Amber."

Amber scowled.

"It's not a superpower. It's just how I am."

Dani nodded.

"Right. Geez…so you've been able to sense everyone's emotions this whole time? Even mine?"

Amber blinked. She had never thought about how people might view such things as an invasion of privacy, and she had a sudden rush of fear that her roommate might be offended. She nodded hesitantly, but to her relief Dani seemed more impressed than anything.

"That's so weird! What do my emotions feel like? Like can you feel them right now?"

Amber nodded again and Dani rolled back over.

"And?"

"You're confused…but…happy too?" Amber said. She had to focus harder in order to pick the actual emotions out; she had gotten used to the way that her roommate generally was and the emotions themselves had faded into a kind of background haze. It happened a lot, especially in large groups; like sound fading to white noise or getting used to a smell after being in the room for a few minutes.

Dani seemed to be reflecting on her inner state and she finally nodded energetically.

"Yeah! That's _exactly_ how I'm feeling! I mean…I think." She made a face, but then rushed on. "So you just pass people and you always know what they're feeling? Man…I wish I could do that. Like you'd always know when people were sad and needed a hug or when people were mad about something even when they _say_ they aren't mad even though you know they still are but if you could sense it you could say 'I totally knew you were still mad about that time I broke your favorite pen and spilled the ink on your carpet and now your room doesn't look neat anymore no matter how many times you clean it!'"

Amber didn't say anything, just watching her roommate as she went on and on. It was basically the pattern they had fallen into.

"It's kinda funny, you know? Cuz you know how I'm feeling all the time but it's not like it's a mystery cuz I'm a pretty open book. Mom says I wear my heart on my sleeve which I guess is just a fancy way of saying that everyone can tell _exactly_ what I'm thinking and feeling just by looking at me. But you're like the total opposite! I mean, you could be thinking _anything_ right now but I don't have the superpower to know what! Like you could be totally annoyed right now and…oh my gosh, that's it, huh? I'm talking too much again, aren't I?"

Amber couldn't help but smile at that.

"No, Dani. I'm not annoyed. I'm just…I'm not really good at showing how I feel."

Dani nodded to herself.

"That's ironic. I mean, I think it is. Like, you know how everyone feels but you're not good at showing feelings yourself…like you should be the expert." Dani paused, lost in thought. "At least, I think that's ironic. I've never _really_ understood what irony is."

The words sunk in and Amber sat quietly, pondering them. Dani looked up.

"You promise I don't drive you crazy?"

Amber met her roommate's eye and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Promise."

She could feel Dani's relief then.

"Good. I'm glad. But you know who I think I _did_ annoy? M. Openheimer. Like I was just trying to be funny but I think I made him mad…he kept looking at me like an annoying little bug."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Amber.

"Hey! You would know, wouldn't you? Did you sense his emotions? Did I make him mad earlier? Was he super annoyed?"

Amber was taken aback, and she thought back to the previous encounter. She remembered how M. acted and felt and tried not to scowl. There was no way she was going to tell Dani the truth.

"No…I mean, he felt annoyed, but I think it was just because his mother and I were late. I think he's just been really nervous ever since she came back…"

She trailed off, remembering Matilda. Remember the feelings of utter loathing. The Oni's expression darkened and Dani nodded sagely.

"What are you gonna do, if she really hates you? I mean, she just sounds like a jerk. But you're going to tell M, right? She totally acted like it was _your_ fault that you weren't going with but who would want to go anywhere with someone who hates them? M. needs to know the truth!"

Amber exhaled, her expression still angry as she remembered back.

"Yeah," she finally agreed. "He does."

20


	32. Web of Lies: Chapter 32

94

Hershel reached into the basket above his head, and sighed when he felt that it was empty.

"I told Pippa _days_ ago…" he muttered to himself, adding another thing to his mental list. He knew deep down it was probably unfair to be annoyed at the child for not being super observant of the chores he gave her when he wouldn't even claim her as an apprentice, but for all she went on about it, he would have thought she would be better at helping him.

He shook his head and decided he would just have to make something else instead. He could always grind Lumanium. It was tricky business, and he didn't like doing it when Pippa was here for fear that she would breath it in or knock it over or play with it somehow. He remembered back when she had accidentally dropped a sniffer treat in the Lumanium pot before taking it out to Baffa; the large creature was out for the rest of the day.

Hershel was chuckling to himself with the tent flap opened. He didn't look up.

"I'm grinding Lumanium, so you can go into the back and make yourself useful…"

"Excuse me?"

He looked up at the cold reply, and color rose up his neck when he caught sight of Myrah.

"I thought you were my niece," he finally explained softly, and she just raised an eyebrow. But then her eyes were sliding away from him, landing on the lattice of scroll cubbies nearby.

"Those must be them…" she murmured, coming forward. Hershel frowned, carefully wiping his hands on his work apron before coming over to cut off her approach.

"Those must be what?"

She looked up at him in slight annoyance.

"The history scrolls. The _Healers__'_ History scrolls. The very scrolls _supposedly_ lost to time…"

"Ah." Hershel said, studying her. "And?"

She blinked.

"And I would like to read them," she said, her tone making it sound like that should be obvious. He scowled a little.

"You can't just come in here and demand to read them…"

"Why not? Theodynn made it clear that your Master let the Rulers read them. Why would I not be able to?"

That took Hershel aback. But he recovered quickly, crossing his arms.

"Because you still haven't even _asked_."

It was Myrah's turn to scowl. He thought she would ask, albeit sarcastically, but instead she started looking around the tent.

"So, this is the tent of a Master Healer?"

He watched her warily as she wandered a little.

"Smaller than I imagined," she admitted, and he snorted.

"Were you expecting a palace?" he asked dryly. She shot him a wry look.

"No. But surely your position entitles you to more than this."

"My title entitles me to the responsibility to help people…and keep the other Healers in line," Hershel argued softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I want to read those scrolls."

Myrah's gaze had landed on the painting Syn had made all those years ago. The Western Leader picked it up, her eyes scanning the faces of a much younger Hershel with a curly-headed girl and an older, irritated Oni.

"Archtivus," she realized softly, and suddenly Hershel was there, taking the painting from her.

"Yes," he confirmed quickly, shooting her an irritated glance. "Why do you want to read the histories? You have an entire library…surely you _know_ the history."

"History isn't something you just know!" Myrah argued. "Every record by every different source contains additional facts. The only way to know anything is by studying it from all the angles."

"Is that so?"

He headed back over to his table and picked up the mortar and pestle.

"Surely you must let me read them, if you've let others," Myrah pressed again, and Hershel just shrugged.

"Fine. Read them if you want."

Her posture became less rigid and she headed over to the scrolls again.

"I'll only take a few at a time…"

"No."

She looked over to see Hershel looking up at her again.

"The scrolls don't leave the tent," he explained, and her eyes hardened.

"Well I can hardly read them _here!__"_ she argued. Hershel scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Because I am a leader…and a newly appointed one at that. I don't have hours to waste sitting in some tent in the Central Province…"

"They would take as long to read here as back at your fortress," Hershel argued evenly. Myrah shook her head.

"But it would require me to make the trip multiple times a week…"

"Really? The stretch between my tent and your fortress _is_ a bit long for multiple trips a week, isn't it?"

The Western Leader realized suddenly what Hershel was getting at and she scowled.

"You are only insisting on this to be petty," she accused. Hershel smiled at that.

"Believe what you want…the truth is, the scrolls are under my care and I cannot let them leave the tent."

Myrah didn't look like she believed him.

"Then how did Cole translate them?"

Hershel gestured to the table he was working on.

"He did it right here, hours and hours every week. You can still see some of the ink stains…"

He smirked a little, as if in memory.

"He can get pretty clumsy when he's writing."

The Western Leader did not look amused.

"You can trust that I will bring them back," she said with finality. Hershel didn't look convinced.

"I'm not letting you take them, Myrah. Read them here or you don't read them."

"I could order you to allow me to have access," she tried, and Hershel laughed wryly.

"I'd like to see how that would go down. You aren't even in your province…and realm leaders do not have jurisdiction over Healers. In all your training you surely learned that much."

She exhaled angrily and finally headed over to the cubbies again. Hershel watched her go, and after a few minutes Myrah selected a scroll and pulled it free. Then she turned to fix the Master Healer with an irritated look.

"Is there somewhere I'm allowed to sit, _Master_ Hershel?"

He rolled his eyes and gestured to the chairs by the fireplace with his chin. She headed over and sank down into Phos's old chair, and Hershel's gaze rested on her for another minute. The leader seemed to sense it and she turned to glare.

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem," he said quietly. "Would you like any tea?"

She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to decide if he was serious or not.

"I'll be fine," she finally said. "I'd rather get the reading in; I have to get back to the fortress soon."

Hershel shrugged and turned his attention back to his work. The tent was silent for the next half hour or so as Myrah poured over the scroll and Hershel refilled his Lumanium reserves.

"This can't be right…"

Hershel glanced up as Myrah muttered to herself.

"What can't be right?"

She looked up at him in surprise as if remembering he was there.

"Just…"

She cleared her throat and sat up. Hershel was wiping down the table with a rag and he raised an eyebrow as Myrah turned back to the scroll.

"This history is…it's different than the records I have."

Hershel shrugged.

"Isn't that why you wanted to read it? Because it would be different?"

"There are different perspectives, and then there are different _facts._ I mean…this takes Dragon-Oni battles and changes things completely. Famous Oni wins…all the legendary battles…"

She looked over at Hershel with sudden intensity.

"This scroll makes it seem like we were losing the war."

Hershel chuckled wryly.

"We _were_ losing the war."

"No! We fought well; the dragons were backed into their corner…"

"Not until Shazier." Hershel watched her closely. "The other records made it sound like we were winning?"

Myrah glared at him.

"Maybe not winning…but holding our own. How else could we have held out for so long, if we were losing?"

"The fortresses."

She stared at him blankly and Hershel shrugged.

"The prophecy that Antirock was forced to create mentioned the fortresses; A dragon attacking one of our fortresses would have started the final battle, and without the Dragon Master they would have lost."

Myrah just scoffed.

"That's ridiculous. We fought so many battles…had so many victories."

"We survived. Lucky for us, the Dragon Master wasn't quite so eager to wipe us out when it came down to it."

The Leader stared at him and finally stood, taking the scroll back to the cubby. She shoved it in and Hershel shook his head.

"Giving up already?"

"I intend to read them…I just have to go," she replied, but she was clearly angry. When Hershel spoke again, the sarcasm had left his voice.

"Why does it matter so much what happened in the past? Who was right? Doesn't it all lead up to this point anyways?"

"It matters because you can't learn from the past if you don't know what happened."

The Master Healer studied her a moment and then nodded.

"I guess."

Myrah sneered slightly.

"Shouldn't you care more about the history of the realm? If what I've managed to learn about Master Healers is correct, then you double as the Guardian of such Histories."

"I know the history of the realm already," he countered, moving to put away the rag he was washing with.

"Because you've read all of these scrolls? This _one_ account?" she replied, gesturing to the latticed cubbies with something approaching disdain. Hershel nodded and she took a step closer to him. "Why is it you've already decided to believe this take on History, when you've studied none of the others?"

"Because I know the man who wrote much of it, and the accounts here that he didn't write he still believed to be true," came the quiet reply. Myrah seemed dumbfounded and her gaze flicked back over to the painting of Phos with Hershel and Syn.

"Then they are the words of a cynic…" she started, and Hershel cut her off.

"Phos may have been rude…he may have lacked that _decorum_ you think so highly of. But he was no liar…and I learned that he was always right."

"Nobody is always right, Master Hershel. And no one can know everything."

Hershel wanted to disregard the leader's response, but in his mind he could only hear Phos saying much of the same thing.

_There are many mysteries of the world that not even I can explain. _

The Leader was leaving now, and Hershel wondered if he should say anything else. Myrah still seemed upset. He opened his mouth, but suddenly the memory of their last encounter at the Western Fortress flashed in his mind. He had said something stupid then; why leave himself open for further humiliation?

Myrah paused and turned back as she reached the front of the tent, but by the time she had, the Master Healer had already disappeared into the back.

* * *

Amber didn't get a chance to talk with M. the night after the movie, so the first time she saw him again was in their Latin Roots class.

"Get into pairs…" the professor was droning, and Amber took a deep breath as she saw M. coming over. He seemed relaxed and she tried to figure out what she was going to say.

"You feeling better?" he asked, and she frowned at the question as they got into position.

"Feeling better? I've been fine…"

"You weren't fine yesterday," he countered.

"Let's start simple today with a cross body lead," their teacher continued, and Amber and M. did the move almost without thinking about it. Amber narrowed her eyes.

"I was completely fine until your mother showed up," she countered, and she felt a flash of anger come off of him.

"Look…you were pretty rude yesterday, but I covered for you. That doesn't mean…"

"_I_ was rude?"

"Inside turn," came the next instruction, and Amber scowled as she went through the motions.

"M…your mother _hates_ me!" she blurted, and he scoffed.

"That's a bit dramatic, Amber…"

"She does! I could feel it, M…she may act one way, but she…"

"Outside turn."

M's anger was building, and Amber became more frustrated. Why wouldn't he believe her? His mother was the one who left him seven years ago…who was lying to him now. Amber had never lied to him.

"I get that you've had a rough time, Amber. But you need to stop believing everyone _hates_ you just because they don't understand you. You don't exactly make a great first impression…"

She stared at him in disbelief. When the instructor called the next move, Amber wouldn't budge.

"I don't_ think_ she hates me, M! I can feel emotions, remember? The second she saw me I could feel so much disgust and…"

"You're being ridiculous!"

The class was watching now; their quiet conversation was getting louder and they were no longer following the moves the rest of the class was.

"The world isn't out to get you, alright? And pity isn't the same thing as Hatred. Pity is…it's like sympathy, kind of…"

"She doesn't pity me. I _know _what pity feels like!" she spat at him. "Pity is the way you looked at me for months! And if she told you that's how she felt, then she was lying to your face…"

"That's _enough!__"_ M. yelled back, but the professor had come over and cut in before either of them could say anything else.

"I agree; this _has_ gone on long enough."

M and Amber looked up and both flushed as they realized the entire class was staring at them. There were a few snickers, but the professor didn't seem the least bit amused as he glared down at them with folded arms.

"I believe that you both ought to find different partners today," he said coldly, and Amber and M. hesitated only a moment before walking away from each other.

It took a few minutes to reconfigure the class, but soon they were both going through steps once again. Amber and M. continued to glance at each other for the rest of class, and Amber finally forced herself to stop. It wasn't fair; she was the one telling the truth, but he didn't believe her. What was worse, she could feel that she made him mad. _Really_ mad. In fact, she had rarely felt him this out of sorts.

It made something twist inside. There was no doubt that M's mother loathed her, but Amber was also realizing that this reconnection meant a lot to M. She couldn't really put herself in his shoes, but she had felt the excitement, the nervousness, the longing…and now the anger. She huffed to herself angrily. That woman was a faking, lying fraud. But was she really going to put her friend in a position where he had to choose between his mother or her? Her stomach clenched at the thought; given how he had reacted a few minutes before, she really didn't know who M. would pick in that sort of ultimatum.

The class finally came to an end, and Amber watched M. leave and wondered if she should chase after him. She bit her lip and headed out the door herself, but she couldn't see him down the hall. Had he started running in order to avoid her?

"Amber."

She jumped and turned to see that he was hovering by the door, presumably waiting for her. She felt a rush of relief, though it was tampered by the fact that his emotions seemed all over the place. He was rubbing the back of his neck and finally sighed.

"Look. I don't know what's going on…but…"

He swallowed, his expression hardening.

"I don't want to mess anything up, alright? I want us to be friends. Heck, I couldn't wait for you to get back. But this thing with my Mom…"

He trailed off, and she could feel his emotions mixing more. Amber wasn't sure what to expect, but she also could tell that M. was still mad at her and it filled her with indignation. What had she even done to warrant him to be mad at _her?_

"This is really important to me, Amber. And if you really can read feelings or whatever then you should know that! It's like…my second chance. And I _can__'t_ mess this up."

Amber just listened silently, feeling both belligerent and stuck. She did know how he felt; but the thing was, he was emitting so many emotions she wasn't even sure if _he_ knew how he really felt about all this. She wanted to point out that if his own mother was making him this mixed up inside it couldn't be a good thing. But instead she stayed quiet, just listening.

"So…like, if you don't like my Mom, then whatever. You don't _have _to. But don't try to ruin this for me, Amber. Don't make it into something it's not…"

"I wasn't trying to ruin anything!" she snapped. "I was just saying…"

"I get it, ok? It was an awkward situation…probably my fault. I invited you and didn't check with her first and it was an awkward first impression all around."

Amber's fists were clenched in the injustice of it all, and M. sighed.

"I won't do that again, alright? She won't see you anymore and you won't have to see her…but I still want my second chance with her. And….I still want us to be fine."

He hesitated then, and met her eye.

"So…are we fine?"

No. They were _not_ fine. Amber wanted to rail on him about how ridiculous he was being. He was basically telling her that not only did he _not_ believe her, he was blaming her for trying to ruin things for him. She did know how much his mother seemed to mean to him…but she also knew the woman was a liar. Amber was his friend; didn't she have a right to tell him that it wasn't going to end well?

"She lied to you, M." Amber finally said. "I know that you want to get to know her again…that you want her in your life…but maybe you _shouldn__'t."_

His expression changed almost instantaneously, and his mixing emotions tanked towards bitter and offended feelings. It made her kind of sick, knowing how much of a blow her words turned out to be.

"I'm not asking for your permission to get to know my own mother! And I _won__'t_ listen to you saying all these awful things about her, either! You don't even _know her!__"_

"M…"

"Just forget it, ok? You're as bad as my father."

Amber was stunned, but M. was furious. He stormed off and she watched him go with her own conflicted feelings. On the one hand she felt angry and justified…wishing he would just listen to _reason._ But on the other side she felt guilt, even though she didn't feel like she should have to. That was the definite downside to feeling other's emotions; she could tell that M. felt hurt and betrayed by her words.

She wondered if she should tell Dani about this. She felt a twist of unease as she watched M. angrily turn the corner. Maybe it was a good thing she was starting to make new friends at school…because she might have just lost the only one she had ever really had.

95

The candles flickered and Myrah rubbed her eyes wearily. Behind her, the door to the library opened.

"There you are."

She could hear Bula bustling over and sighed without turning around.

"Did you need me?"

"We were supposed to discuss how the heir's visit went, but you've been missing all day. I swear I checked the library earlier…"

"I've been here much of the evening."

Bula scoffed, looking at how far the candles had melted.

"So it seems…it's past evening now, Myrah. You should have been in bed at this point."

Myrah didn't answer as she scanned another portion of the scroll, and her senior advisor scowled as she took a seat at the table.

"At least tell me you've eaten something!"

"Yes, I had something earlier," Myrah replied, her tone and the look she flashed Bula making her irritation obvious.

Bula didn't seem to notice as she leaned forward.

"So?"

Myrah sighed and finally closed the scroll so she could fix her advisor with a long look.

"So what?"

"The meeting with the heir. If he came back again so soon, it would suggest he trusts you. Though he brought that mountain of a man with him. What, do the Rulers think we'd let their son get attacked in the Western Fortress? What message are they trying to send, having him show up with a bodyguard that massive?"

The Western Leader shook her head.

"I believe he's a well-trusted member of their inner circle. I don't think they were trying to say anything other than they don't trust Theodynn on his own quite yet."

Bula muttered something that sounded like she disagreed, but she finally shrugged it off.

"Then the meeting seemed to go well?"

"Well enough."

Bula nodded to herself, leaning back with seeming relief.

"It's hard to see much of the fruit of the labor yet, Myrah…we're still planting the seeds. But I'm sure that after a few years of working closely and building trust the binding can be made with relative ease…"

"That's fine," Myrah cut in. "Now is there anything else you needed?"

Bula seemed taken aback, and she finally looked down at the scroll Myrah had.

"Narshadi's Accounts of Great Oni Victories," she recognized with a puzzled frown. "Why the sudden interest in Dragon-Oni battles?"

Her eyes suddenly sparked with interest and suspicion.

"Is the union breaking down? Did the heir drop some hints that suggested that…"

"No. Nothing like that," Myrah chided angrily. Bula blinked at her tone.

"Then, pray tell, why have you insisted on sequestering yourself here with these histories when you should have been meeting with me to follow up? I'm only concerned with _your_ future, after all. The least you could do…"

"I know the history of the realm."

Myrah's statement cut off her advisor as she pushed herself to her feet and gestured to the records all around them.

"Ever since I was introduced to this place as a child, I have spent _countless_ hours researching it. You remember I was never just going to be another advisor. The goal was leadership…even eventual Rulership, even as young as I was. I had direction."

"Of course you did," Bula agreed, her expression bewildered. "Where is this all coming from?"

"I learned of all the mistakes from the past and I was not going to replicate them. I refused to be another pointless figurehead or spineless push-over or arrogant idiot. I was going to become a great leader. I dedicated myself to learning all I could to get there."

"I remember, Myrah. I was the one to help you do so! And you've made it; you're a leader now!..."

"But what if these accounts aren't even _right?__"_

Myrah tossed the scroll in her hand back onto the table with disgust.

"All those hours…all that effort to learn everything I could to be the greatest leader the West has known…what if it was all for nothing?"

"How could it be for nothing? You know the histories, Myrah…better than anyone!"

"Not better than the Healers, apparently!" the leader snapped, turning to face her advisor for the first time. "Years of dedicated research and learning just to find that the Healers apparently have a _more accurate_ account of the realm's history that overturns it all! How is that possible? How could a single wall of scrolls contradict an entire library and a lifetime of study?!"

Bula held her hands up; Myrah knew she rarely got like this and it was no doubt throwing her advisor for a loop. But at the moment she didn't care.

"Now, Myrah…I've told you many times that those Healers are shifty folk. I'm glad we don't have any here in the West. Playing by their own rules, listening to their own leadership, disregarding the status of people like us. Take that Master Healer, for instance; if anyone else treated you like he did we could have them executed but _oh no, he__'s exempt…"_

"This isn't about Healers, Bula," Myrah cut in coldly. "This is about finding out that everything I thought I _knew__…_everything I based my leadership goals and plans on…it could all be wrong. Or maybe not all of it is even wrong, but at least some of it is. And how would I ever know which parts? How am I ever to know what I can trust in history? Different perspectives I can handle…but when facts themselves seem totally different…"

She sighed and sank down into her chair.

"It makes me question everything."

Bula gave a start.

"Now, I don't know _what_ has gone and made you so spooked, Myrah. Surely not just histories…there's got to be something more to this than that. Because if it really is just wondering about history I say just let it go right away. History is history. If _you_ don't know the truth by now, then I doubt that there is anyone in the realm who does. Nobody knows _everything, _you know…"

"I know," Myrah cut in. "I'm not trying to know everything. But I need to be sure and confident in enough things to know that I'm on the right path. I can't become another victim of my own mistakes. I need to know that the things I've learned…the things I thought I _knew_…are right."

"Things like what?" Bula asked. She sounded wary now, and Myrah's brow furrowed.

"Are Oni as strong as we think we are? Did the powers from our past play more of a role than any of us were led to believe? Are they important _now?__"_

"Myrah…"

"And what of affection? Of love? Do they really make us weaker, like I've always been taught?"

"Of course they do! My girl, you're being ridiculous. You've read one conflicting story and suddenly you're letting your whole world collapse over nothing!"

Myrah turned and met Bula's eye.

"It's not just the different accounts. These talks with Theodynn…his views have been nagging at me in the back of my mind for weeks."

"I warned you that he would have some misguided opinions; you can't blame _him. _It's the way he was raised! His incorrect perceptions are something that you can remedy, in time…"

"But should I be trying to? You say that love is a wasteful, misguided emotion that leaves us weak. I certainly have read enough accounts in our supposed history to support that. And yet Theodynn seems to put affection above everything else; it's all he's ever known. And how can I continue to tell him that he's wrong when there is so much in this realm that I still don't know? When the things I thought I _did_ know could be entirely incorrect?"

Bula was rubbing her head, the way she did when a migraine set in.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep," the advisor finally diagnosed. "I've noticed you've been out of sorts ever since Heavy Metal started going downhill. I'm sure that many leaders go through these kinds of…thoughts. But Myrah, you sound crazy. You've been taught and trained for years, and you cannot throw that all away because of some conversations from a naïve and poorly raised boy and some record you read somewhere that seemed different from the many _correct_ accounts we have here."

Myrah was silent as she listened and she finally sighed. Bula fixed her with a look.

"Where on earth did you find this new account anyways? You mentioned Healers…"

"Theodynn brought it up," Myrah cut in. "Healers taught his family about the history of the realm."

Bula snorted, and she looked relieved.

"Ah, that explains it all, then. Honestly Myrah, I'm surprised at you for panicking over that. Not only would such an account be affected by the shifty Healing renegades, that Outsider father and Slave mother of his would have significant detrimental views on the true history of the realm. Bias, you see. Whatever history Theodynn was taught, it will have been _drowning_ in biases."

Myrah was silent and Bula pushed herself to her feet, chuckling wryly.

"Indeed, the best course of action is to get him in here as much as possible, learning from the more _accurate_ sides of history. Which of course will also mean he's spending more time with you. A win-win scenario."

The Advisor seemed content once again, and didn't seem to notice Myrah's continued quietness as she headed to the door to the library.

"I'm off to bed now, and I suggest you do the same. Affection. _Bah__…_you had me worried there, Myrah," she said with another chuckle. "You almost seemed to be defending it for a few moments. But you wouldn't dare get caught up in a mistake like love. If only the heir would be easier to convince, but you'll get him there." Here Bula gave Myrah a comforting smile. "You'll surely get him there."

The door closed and the Western Leader sat a few minutes longer before sighing and rubbing her face again. She finally stood and blew the candles on the table out, plunging the library into darkness.

* * *

"How about this one?"

Amber frowned as David made a face, trying to stir up some emotion within himself.

"Um…you seem…eager?" she tried. She had never actually tried to pick up on _fake_ emotions, and it was sort of strange. But after Dani had told her other friends about Amber's innate ability, this was the way they had come up with to test it out.

David shook his head.

"_No, _I was doing anger!"

Amber couldn't help but smile a little.

"Maybe you were _thinking_ of anger…but I can only pick up on what you're actually feeling. And you were feeling more excited, entertained, confused…maybe even a little wary?"

David blinked and Dani laughed from her seat next to him.

"_Yeah, _David…she isn't going to feel anger unless you're actually angry!" she said. "It's not enough to just think of what you're feeling…you have to really feel it!"

"Fascinating," Jennifer muttered from over where she was sitting and tuning her violin. Dani turned and pointed a finger at her blonde friend.

"Annoyed! Irritated! Skeptical!" she called cheerfully, and then turned to Amber for affirmation while Jennifer scowled at her. "Did I get it right?"

Amber turned towards the blonde. Jennifer did seem irritated…but the Oni frowned as she felt something deeper.

"Yeah, she's irritated…" she started, and Dani beamed proudly. "But she's also…really sad."

Jennifer's eyes snapped over to the Oni while a flush raced up her neck. Dani turned, her elation at being right suddenly dampened.

"Jen! Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad," came the terse reply as the girl glared at Amber, as if daring her to say otherwise. The Oni kept quiet, but then the girl with the gap in her teeth (who Amber had learned was named Conny) spoke up.

"Wait…where's Matt?"

Everyone glanced around for one of the boys who usually hung out with them, and Dani gasped in what seemed to be a sudden realization.

"Oh noooo! Jen, did you and Matt break up?"

Jen stiffened immediately.

"We didn't _break up. _ We were never even dating!"

"Yeah, but you liked each other!" Dani pressed. She had run over and wrapped the prickly girl in a hug. "What happened?"

"We weren't dating! Geez, Dani, we're only thirteen!" came the irritated reply. "Besides, I have _far_ more important things to focus on than stupid boys anyways. Like my future as a famous violist. Just a few more years and I can audition for first chair in the Ninjago Symphony."

"They're not going to give a teenager first chair," somebody muttered, but whoever said it was hissed to silence by the others in the room.

"That makes me so sad, Jen! Awww…you guys were so cute together."

"Yeah, well…now we can be cute apart," Jen said angrily. "Get off, Dani. Are we going to Jam or are we just gonna make Amber read everyone's fortune and make someone disappear?"

Dani shook her head sadly. The bubbly girl was very empathetic, Amber decided. She could tell that the pianist really was sad to learn about Jen's latest development, but the blonde just seemed to be humiliated. The Oni was realizing too late that she probably shouldn't have voiced the girl's feelings to the room.

"I'm sorry," Amber finally blurted, and Jennifer turned to glare while Dani turned to wave off her apology.

"I'm the one who asked, Amber. It's my fault. And now I've gone and made it a huge thing…" she shrugged sheepishly. "I'm good at doing that."

The others in the room moved to assure Dani otherwise, but she waved them off as well.

"It's fine. We should get jamming though…we don't have much free time left."

The others settled into their positions and Amber took her normal place in the audience corner. She bit her lip as she looked over at Jen once again, but the girl's expression was stony and Amber realized that the violinist was actually trying to block her emotions. She wasn't very good at it; Amber could still tell that she was upset. But she was making the effort and it made Amber feel kind of weird; nobody had ever had to protect their emotions from her before. But then again…she was realizing that nobody really ever knew that they would need to. Not that they _did_ need to…she wasn't like the Alchemist. She wasn't going to use people's feelings to manipulate them. But she technically could, and she realized that she didn't actually blame Jennifer for being wary.

Happy feelings and music began to fill the practice room, but Amber still felt a little sick. The cynical part of her couldn't stop wondering if she really wasn't meant to have friends…if she was just doomed to lose them all one by one.

96

Hershel slid off the hoofer and winced; his backside was just going to keep getting sorer. Just another reason he really didn't like this method of travel.

Syn looked up from the stew she was making as he pushed his way into the tent.

"You look beat," she commented, and he shrugged as he pulled off his satchel and took it over to the table. Syn shook her head. "You shouldn't be this busy, with fever season over. Tolan and I only find a few things per village we visit…"

"It's the trips to the Western Fortress that's taking so much time," her brother pointed out, and Syn's expression clouded.

"I still don't understand why you agreed to that. I mean, I understand the need for more healers, but going all the way there multiple times a week? Are they even getting any better?"

Hershel shrugged again and Syn gestured to the chair.

"Come sit down, I'll get you some tea."

"I'm alright," he said. "I was going to talk with Phos tonight anyways. See if he has any tips for working with brainless people."

Syn rolled her eyes.

"Why talk with Phos? You already sound like him," she countered, but then her expression became more concerned. "You don't get any real sleep when you have those visits, Hershel. What you need is a good night's rest and a day off."

He scoffed softly.

"I'm fine, Syn…really."

"Why don't you at least transport to the West? The hours you spend traveling…"

"If I transport, I'd be even more tired," he pointed out, but he sounded a little guarded. Syn watched him closely as he came over to sink into Phos's old chair. "Tell Tolan thank you, by the way. For letting me borrow his hoofer."

"You can tell him yourself when he gets back with Pip tonight," she said, and Hershel shook his head.

"I'll probably be with Phos by then."

Hershel was staring at the pot boiling over their fire, and Syn sat in the other chair, watching her brother closely.

"I could go to the west to teach them a few things, you know. If it's just traveling healer stuff…"

"No, that's ok. I can do it."

"C'mon, Hershel. At least let's split the workload. Then you wouldn't be dealing with stupid people so often."

He smiled at that.

"Thanks, Syn. But it's my responsibility; something I got saddled with. I'll see it through."

She frowned.

"You know, Hersh, you need to get better at saying No."

He raised an eyebrow and she gestured to the satchel on the table.

"You became the Master Healer, you get roped into all this extra work by that Western Leader…heck, even Keyda and Cole call in favors. I mean, I don't mind helping them but you are allowed to say _no_ sometimes…"

"Syn…"

"Tolan still needs help, but you aren't ever around anymore to train him," she said, but then she flushed and sighed. "Which…I get isn't the greatest argument for telling you to do _less._ But I'm worried you're getting stretched too thin. And you've been quiet a lot."

He looked back at the fire.

"I'm always quiet."

"It's a different kind of quiet, Hersh. It's not like when you're thinking of stuff you have to do. It's more like something keeps distracting you. You cut yourself chopping herbs yesterday because your head was in the clouds…tell me the truth. Is there something wrong?"

He turned to meet her eye and gave her a comforting smile.

"I appreciate it, Syn. But I'm fine. I promise."

* * *

"Your professors say that you're doing well in your classes."

M. nodded as he spun the spaghetti on his fork lazily.

"I told you, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm keeping up with everything."

Marty IV watched his son eat from across the desk. Dinner was something he still insisted on, but often he was so busy he worked through their time together anyway, and M. usually managed to eat quickly and slip out before his father could say much to him at all. Today, however, Marty had put his laptop aside.

"And…how's everything else been?"

M. glanced up then, his brow furrowing.

"Everything else? You mean like tests and stuff? Or performances?"

Marty cleared his throat.

"I meant social life."

"Oh."

M. gave a shrug.

"It's been fine," he said, and then took a large bite of spaghetti, filling his mouth. The Headmaster watched with an unreadable expression, but then looked back down at his own food as his tone became nonchalant.

"I've heard that you and the Oni girl haven't been spending as much time together…any reason why?"

M. swallowed quickly as he glared.

"Geez, Dad! Are you having spies report on me or something?"

Marty's eyes grew hard.

"Easy, M. It's just something I've heard. I wondered if everything was alright, considering how invested you were in getting her back into the school."

M. shrugged angrily.

"Things are _fine_ Dad. We're still partners in some of our classes…we just don't see each other as much. She's got this roommate now…"

Marty watched as M. stabbed at a meatball.

"Some musician nerd…who then introduced her to all her _other_ musician nerd friends and Amber spends a lot of time with them now. It's not a big deal; we still see each other in class."

The Headmaster chewed thoughtfully.

"Alright," he said, and dropped it. M. hunched around his dinner, suddenly intensely trying to get it down. The Headmaster tried a different topic.

"And…how are things with your mother?"

M. slowed, his angry expression becoming a little distant. In fact, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Things are actually really good," he admitted, and he seemed to be avoiding his father's eye. Marty frowned and leaned forward.

"Oh?"

M. swallowed.

"Look, Dad…if it's the same to you, I'd rather not talk about mom."

Marty's eyes became flints.

"Why? What's she done now? Why wouldn't you…"

"_This _is why. Things are fine with Mom…and I guess they're pretty fine with you too right now. But every time I talk to her about you or you about her…" M. shrugged again awkwardly. "It just gets all…heated."

"What have you told her about me?!"

M. sighed.

"Nothing. Like I said, I don't bring you up at all. And I'd rather not talk to you about her."

The Headmaster seethed a few minutes longer as they finished their food, but he had finally calmed by the time M. pushed himself to his feet.

"See you tomorrow," the teen offered, and he went to leave his plate.

"M…your plate," his father reminded, and M. turned.

"Oh yeah…sorry I just got used to leaving the dishes."

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant, but M. scooped up his dish and made a break for the door.

"Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight M. Keep working hard."

M. hesitated at the door and then gave one nod.

"Sure."

* * *

"Can you make it turn blue?"

The musicians gathered around as Amber focused on the crystal in front of her. She frowned in concentration, and a moment later the gem had bruised to a deep, clear blue. Dani squealed.

"Oh my gosh! That is the _exact_ shade of Reggie Blue's hair!" she cried and Amber couldn't help but smile in amusement. But then the crystal faded to a light yellow and everyone moaned in disappointment.

"What happened?" Conny asked, and Amber sighed.

"I told you…the crystal picks up on emotions in the aura. Blue is grief. It's kind of tricky to keep the emotion going sometimes."

"Wait…so you have to feel a certain way to change the color?" Dani asked. "I didn't mean to ask you to be sad!"

Amber shrugged.

"How do you even do that? Make yourself feel a certain way?" Jennifer asked. Her tone was as skeptical and judgmental as ever, but from her position hunched forward in the crowd and her thinly veiled emotions, Amber could tell she was as curious as the rest of them.

"It's easiest to have a set memory in place for each emotion," Amber explained softly. "Then I just have to think of that memory and the emotion comes easier."

"So you have something that makes you sad, no matter what?" Dani asked. Amber nodded, staring at the crystal as the memory washed over her. The crystal went blue again and Dani shook Amber's shoulder.

"Noooo, now you're thinking of the sad thing again! Think of something happy instead!"

Just then the door to the practice room opened and everyone turned in surprise as M. Openheimer walked in. His gaze flicked around the room, taking in the scene, and Amber noticed his expression darkened when he caught sight of her with the crystal floating in her hand.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Actually, it sounded more like a demand.

"Sure, mate, what's up?" David asked in mock sincerity, and the musicians snickered while M. glowered.

"Amber…" he said, and the crystal landed in her palm.

"Yeah, just give me a second," she said, threading the crystal back on the chain and then clasping it around her throat. He opened the door and she headed out of the room with him while the musicians watched them go. Rather than stop outside the door, M. walked a little ways down the hall.

"What did you want to talk about?" Amber asked. Things had been rather cool between the two of them lately. Dani had mentioned as much on several occasions, but Amber had always told her roommate that things were fine, just strained. They were both busy. M. was meeting with his Mom or Dad most meals. That sort of thing. While they seemed to function alright in class, this was the first time M. had sought her out during free time in a while.

M. was studying her, and Amber could pick up on random feelings that he seemed to be trying to hide. Was that…jealousy? What on earth was he jealous of her for? He had plenty of friends. She had seen him with some of his old dance chums during free hour or lunch.

"Where's your dance necklace?" he finally asked, and Amber looked down at the crystal hanging around her throat.

"In my room," she replied easily. "Why?"

"You just…you usually wear it."

"I had to wear this one today."

"Why?"

"So I could show them…"

"Your little parlor trick?" M's tone was surprisingly bitter. "Maybe you shouldn't just show people that kind of stuff, Amber. They're just using you for their own enjoyment."

That stung. Amber flushed and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" she repeated, this time with more of an edge to her voice. He fidgeted.

"We haven't hung out in a while," he finally pointed out.

"We've been busy," she reminded tersely. He shook his head.

"I get that you've been playing catch up, Amber…but I swear you're with those Musician weirdos more times than not…"

"Weirdos?"

Amber's annoyance deepened. What was M's problem?

"They aren't weirdos, M. They're my friends."

He scoffed.

"Really?"

"Is that hard to believe? You have plenty of friends too, M…why can't I…"

"Sure, you can have friends, Amber. But like…are these guys _really_ your friends? They aren't even _dancers__…"_

The Musicians' gripes about dancers immediately came to mind and she took a step closer, her eyes flashing.

"The Musicians are every bit as talented as the Dancers in the school, M. Just because they aren't _rich__…"_

"This has nothing to do with them being rich, Amber!"

"Then what is this about?" she snapped back. He just stared at her, and she realized he was angry again. It seemed all she was good at lately was making him angry. But then he sighed and backed off.

"Look…I just wanna spend some time with you, ok? Outside of class…like we used to do all the time."

His tone was softer and Amber felt her guard going back down as she regarded him.

"You've been avoiding me for days," she finally pointed out. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I wasn't avoiding you…you were avoiding _me.__"_

She scoffed.

"You're the one who stormed off last, M."

"Because you had no right to say that about my Mom…"

"I was just telling you the truth!"

The tension was building again and M. shook his head.

"I can't do this. Let's just agree that we're gonna hang out soon…and not talk about my Mom. I just…I don't want you talking about her anymore at all, ok?"

Amber glared at him.

"Fine."

"Good."

"_Whatever.__"_

Amber turned to leave, but then turned back again.

"Why not hang out now? The Musicians won't mind if you tag along."

M. scowled a little at the mention of Amber's new friends and shook his head.

"Can't. I have places to be," he finally said, and Amber watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to head back towards the Dance wing. Or maybe he was leaving the school altogether, off to spend free hour with his mother. The Oni sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

"Are you alright, Marty? You seem a little out of it."

M. sighed at his mother's question.

"I'm alright," he lied, trying to focus on the float in front of him. His mother had met him at an ice cream shop in town; she was dressed in a yellow day dress and large white sunhat. She sipped thoughtfully on her lemonade.

"Girl problems?"

He looked up at her in confusion and disgust and Matilda just laughed.

"Sorry…maybe you're still too young for girl problems. But I don't blame you if you don't want to talk about them; Openheimer men always keep things close to the vest…"

"It's just…Amber's been acting weird lately."

Matilda paused.

"The Oni girl, right?"

"Yeah. Like, I get it…she has new friends. But it's weird because she's _never_ had other friends. How does she know they're even good friends? Like really, they could just be using her for her powers. Or something."

His argument didn't sound convincing, even to him, but Matilda's fake fingernails were tapping on her chilled glass.

"Why hasn't she ever had other friends? Because of her looks?"

M. glared at his ice cream.

"Yes? No…I don't know. When she was first at the school especially, she was pretty intimidating."

"Intimidating how?" his mother asked innocently.

"She was always angry…and she used to have this look that just looked like she was gonna _murder_ someone, you know? I guess it's cuz she could feel how everyone felt about her, which made her mad at them…but it was a pretty freaky look. Didn't really win her a bunch of adoring fans."

Matilda nodded.

"Resting faces have ruined so many first impressions. Secret to success, Marty…always wear a smile."

He used his straw to suck up whipped cream while Matilda leaned back in her wicker chair, seemingly enjoying the sunshine coming through the large window behind her.

"You said something about her friends using her for her powers? Does she use her powers at school?"

M. had been lost in his thoughts, replaying the past few conversations with Amber. He glanced up.

"What?"

"Amber's powers? You've seen them before?"

He shrugged.

"A couple of times. Like, she does this thing where she can change a crystal into different colors by manipulating the feelings in the power…or something. I don't know. I mean, it was pretty cool when she showed me, but I guess I always thought it was like a sign of trust? Like something she doesn't just _do_ on a _whim__…_but there she was today, showing a whole room full of musicians like it was no big deal at all."

"She used her powers in a room full of people?"

"And they all had like the stupidest looks on their faces like she's a trick pony or something."

Matilda took another long draft from her lemonade.

"Well, I'm sure she's shown you lots of things she's never shown them."

M. just shrugged, and Matilda leaned forward.

"Come on…she has shown you other things, right? Or is that really the extent of her power?"

"Well, sure, she's shown me more things. But like I doubt she's going to just transport out of the school in front of them, or slam her annoying, weirdo roommate into a wall like she did to me…"

M's tone was bitter and his mother's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"She slammed you into a wall? With her powers?"

Here M finally looked up, guilt sweeping across his features.

"Slammed is probably the wrong word. We were having this argument and we were both really angry…"

"But she used her powers on you?"

"Not…exactly." He winced. "She's _never_ like hurt anyone or anything. It was just that one time she got really angry. But we worked it out; we actually started hanging out more after that."

Matilda nodded, but her mind seemed far away. M cleared his throat.

"Dad doesn't exactly know about that one. I mean, he heard about the time she transported backstage, but I never did tell him about that other thing…"

Her eyes focused and she finally smiled at him.

"I have no intention of talking to your father, Marty," she assured, and he sagged in relief.

"Thanks. He doesn't really like Amber…"

"No? He let her back into the school."

M. hesitated.

"Well…yeah. She's a good dancer, Mom. She belongs back in the school. But I mean the whole thing was actually Grandpa's idea to start with. He's the one who gave her the scholarship and made us partners."

"Yes…I remember hearing something about that," his mother said. She was toying with her straw with two fingers, and she finally glanced down.

"It seems I'm out of lemonade. Are you almost finished with that float?"

M. looked at his ice cream.

"Yeah, I think I'm good. Thanks, Mom. It's….it's been good talking to you."

She beamed at him.

"Of course, Marty. Don't fret too much about your friend; these sorts of things tend to figure themselves out in time."

He nodded and they both stood to go. M. gave his mother a quick hug goodbye, making sure not to muss her outfit in any way. As he took his leave and walked back to the school, he couldn't help but think of all the ways his conversations with his mother differed from those of his father. Marty IV would have never reacted like that to all the things M had said about Amber, but his mother was always just so cool about it. She was a good listener, he decided. His father never _listened;_ Marty Openhiemer the IV talked _at_ you, not with you; he told you things and you were expected to listen. Even when you answered his questions, he treated it like you answered them wrong half the time. M. pictured his disapproving scowl and shook his head. His mother always listened. When she asked questions, it actually felt like she wanted to know the answers. Like she was genuinely curious about his life, not seeking to control it. It just…it felt good to have someone listen to him for a change. His grandfather was a good listener too, but things had been kind of strained lately after the whole kicking-Amber-out-of-school stuff and then Marty III's grand Ninjago tour.

All in all, while talking to his father generally left him feeling worse, M. headed back to school feeling so much better.

27


	33. Web of Lies: Chapter 33

97

Amber gasped awake, shaking hard.

"Amber?"

The voice was timid…and Amber realized there was fear in the air besides hers. She sat up quickly and could feel the aura winds slowing and stopping. She glanced over and could see Dani halfway between their two beds, like she had come to wake Amber but thought better of it.

"Are you ok?" her roommate finally asked, and humiliation poured through the Oni. Why did this keep happening?! It had _never_ happened before!

"I'm so sorry…" she managed, rubbing her face to erase the last vestiges of the nightmare. "It…it was a bad dream."

"Oh."

Amber realized suddenly that her nightmare had caused an aura storm…which means she could have hurt her roommate in her sleep without even realizing it. Suddenly Amber felt like throwing up.

"Dani…are you alright? I…I didn't mean to scare you…I just…"

"No, yeah, I'm fine."

Dani sounded kind of shaky but her usual optimism was leaking back in.

"I just was worried. I could tell you were having a nightmare, but there were these crazy winds…" she hesitated. "Does this happen a lot?"

"No. I just…it only started recently. I promise, it doesn't happen a lot."

Amber felt ready to sink down into the earth. She really was going to lose all her friends; no way Dani would want to stay in a room with someone who could hurt her in her sleep! No doubt she would be going to see Marty IV first thing in the morning to demand Amber be moved. The Oni's heart thudded. She really could hurt Dani though…maybe it would be best if she was moved. Maybe she should go see the headmaster about it herself.

Dani had approached, the aura storm gone completely. She sat on the bed and reached out to put a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Who's Theo?"

Amber was startled from her thoughts and she looked over. She could still feel her roommate's fear…but it was overlaid with genuine concern.

"He's…Theo's my brother."

Understanding lit up in Dani's face in the dim light coming from the streetlights outside the window.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up, Dani. I didn't mean to make those winds…"

Amber's words were suddenly choked off and she realized with horror that she was crying. As if scaring Dani to death wasn't enough, now she was exposing her to a full-on breakdown. But her humiliation wasn't enough to stave off the tears.

Dani made a concerned sound and suddenly Amber felt herself wrapped up in a hug. It surprised her, because she was definitely not used to being hugged by anyone outside her own family. But in that moment Amber decided that everything was a lost cause at this point anyways and she let Dani hold her.

"You know…when my uncle was little, his home got crushed by this crazy stone giant. He and his family barely made it out in time. He's all grown up now but he still gets nightmares about it sometimes. I think it's normal to be like this, when you've been through something hard…"

"But I've…I've never been like this…" Amber argued through her tears.

"You said you almost lost your brother, Amber. Anyone would be the same way as you, honest."

They sat like that a while longer, and Amber cried while Dani surprisingly didn't say much at all. She just held on to her, and Amber could feel her concern. Maybe that's why the brunette didn't feel the need to say anything; because she knew Amber already knew how she felt.

While she cried, Amber thought about what Dani had said. What had happened at the Island had been horrible…but surely it wasn't the only horrible thing that had ever happened to her. Or was it? She realized that maybe she had lived through other times that had been just as hard, like when the Alchemist had taken them in the first place, or when they had lost Cole for those few weeks. But she was so young, she didn't remember. Even the pictures in the tunnels hadn't affected her; she had to learn about what had happened just like anyone else who hadn't even been a part of it; she didn't really have any memories of it herself. But her brother did…and she could remember plenty of instances that her brother had created his own nightmare-spurred aura storms.

Shame filled her as she realized that her entire family suffered from nightmares from their pasts, while she hadn't had the same experiences. She had recognized that before, but she had foolishly thought it was because she was a Xinta. Xinta don't get sick…xinta don't have nightmares. Xinta are stronger than average people. But it wasn't true; she wasn't exempt from losing control, or being plagued with devastatingly vivid dreams. She had just never been touched by something so horrible and so terrifying to cause them before, while the rest of her family had plenty of such experiences to pull from. It made her feel small, realizing now that the rest of them had dealt with it with minimal complaints, and now here she was torn apart by it.

Her tears finally came to an end and she exhaled shakily.

"I'm sorry, Dani. I'm sorry for all of this. In the morning we can go talk to the Headmaster and get me moved out of here…"

"You want to leave?"

Amber looked over at her roommate, feeling her hurt.

"It's not fair to you! I don't have these nightmares often but it's not fair to you for me to keep you from sleeping…to scare you…"

She almost pointed out that she could have hurt her…but she thought better of it. Dani's expression hardened.

"Hey, you can't just distant yourself because you're going through something hard. That's when you need people the most! I mean, if I had horrible nightmares I'd like to think that you wouldn't bail on me because of them!"

"Of course not; but your nightmares don't have the same side effects."

Dani waved a nonchalant hand.

"It was just wind, Amber. It wasn't even strong enough to pull Reggie Blue off my walls."

She gestured to her posters as if they were the perfect proof to convincing Amber to stay. Amber felt mixed feelings about it; she felt like she needed to go through with trying to get a new private room, to make sure that her roommate stayed safe. But she was also having doubts about any conversations with Marty IV. She doubted that he would understand the reasoning behind her asking for a private room…could she really expect him to listen to her? And even if he did listen to her, her reasoning was basically that it wasn't safe for other people to be in the same room with her; an argument that she doubted would go over well.

"C'mon, Amber…we'll go back to bed and you'll feel better in the morning."

She still felt conflicted.

"But…"

"It's fine, really; it's not your fault you're having nightmares! You can't help that! Besides, I'm never going to hear the end of it if I chase away my one and only roommate."

Amber smiled a little at that.

"You wouldn't be chasing me away…"

"Just say you'll stay, ok? Otherwise I'm going to keep you up all night trying to convince you!"

Her roommate was once again genuine, and Amber's smile grew a little despite her reservations.

"Alright. But…if this keeps happening…"

"We'll take you to talk to the school counselor," Dani cut in nonchalantly. "That's what you need, Amber…more of a chance to talk about what happened, not an excuse to cut yourself off from everyone."

Amber wasn't about to talk to the school counselor about her problems, but Dani's advice stuck with her, long after her roommate had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Myrah knocked, listening for the usual response. There was a moan and she frowned and pushed her way into the room.

"Heavy Metal?"

His eyes were closed, and as she headed over she noticed that he seemed to be struggling to breathe, his skin looking grey. She clenched her jaw and touched his shoulder.

"Sir?"

He seemed unresponsive and her gaze slid over to the table where the medicinal tea bags were sitting. She had been visiting every day to make sure that he had been drinking the tea, but she had no idea if he had drunk any this morning. Myrah's heart started pounding; was he going downhill now? How much longer did he have?

Her advisors thought it strange that she had taken it upon herself to monitor his health; Bula had tried to convince her several times to assign such responsibilities to a servant and be done with it altogether. Heavy Metal was no longer the leader, her chief advisor pointed out. There was no point in wasting the new leader's time checking up on him.

Myrah went over to the tea bags; if she could get him to drink it, it could subdue the pain during his final moments. If these _were_ his final moments. Heavy Metal moaned again and she glanced over; how would she even be able to tell? Bula's voice was in her head, telling her to leave the room and shut the door and let whatever was going to happen, happen. But she couldn't just leave him lying there; she had no knowledge of these things. He could be in his final moments now or he could have hours of suffering left before the end. Or perhaps this wasn't even as bad as she thought; maybe Heavy Metal would fall asleep and pull through and be awake to greet her the following morning.

She set the tea bag down, her mind finally reaching a decision. She already knew her advisors wouldn't approve, Bula especially…but _she_ was the Leader, and she was allowed to do whatever she decided was best. She left the room quickly and headed for the stables.

* * *

"Keep them closed, Tolan," Hershel ordered, and Pippa wrapped her arms around her father's head to cover his eyes with her hands.

"Yeah, Dad…that's cheating!" she insisted, and Tolan sighed.

"I wasn't peeking," he growled. His arms were out in front of him, aura balls balancing on both sides. The one on the left was larger, and Hershel noticed as much after studying them.

"They aren't even yet."

"They'd be more _even_ if I could _look at them,__"_ the guard pointed out, and Pippa giggled from where she was covering his eyes.

"The point of this exercise is to not be able to see them," Hershel said. "Aura comes from emotion. Try to make them even based on what you can _feel._"

Tolan muttered things under his breath, but Hershel noticed that the balls did start to even out.

"Better."

"The left one's still too big!" Pippa blurted, and Hershel shot her an irritated look. She smiled sheepishly. The aura ball in his Tolan's left hand shrunk down as a result, but then it became too small. Pippa opened her mouth to say as much, but then she remembered Hershel and her mouth snapped shut.

"Are you going to make me get them perfect before I can be done?" Tolan muttered, and Hershel smiled a little.

"Not perfect. But I would like to see more evidence that you're relying on _feeling_ rather than sight…or sound." He said the last word with another glance in Pippa's direction, and she pulled a hand off Tolan's face to make a zipping motion across her mouth.

Hershel watched as the balls wobbled, shrinking and growing in degrees. Pippa had released her father's face, and the Healer could see Tolan's eyes were shut and he seemed to be deep in concentration. Soon the aura balls were nearly the same size. Not perfect…but much closer than he had achieved thus far.

"Good…" Hershel started, but a hoofer lowed right outside the tent and he glanced up at the doorway. Pippa turned as well and frowned.

"Who's that?"

The door opened and Hershel blinked in surprise as Myrah came in. Her presence was as strong as ever, but the look on her face was enough to tip him off that this wasn't a reading visit.

"Myrah," he said simply, and Tolan's eyes flew open. The guard turned and scowled as he caught sight of the Western Leader, but she didn't appear to see him or the aura balls now fading away in his hands.

"It's Heavy Metal," she stated woodenly. "It's…he's…"

Hershel nodded a quick understanding and grabbed his satchel. He moved quickly, stuffing a few items inside.

"How does he look?" he asked, while Tolan and Pippa watched from their place by the fireplace.

Something flickered across Myrah's stony expression.

"Grey," she admitted. "Grey…and frail…"

"He's in pain?" Hershel guessed softly, and she nodded again.

"Moaning, but unresponsive."

Hershel seemed to be thinking and finally sighed.

"Probably not a lot of time left…"

He headed for the doorway and Pippa blinked.

"Uncle Hershel, where you going?"

"I'll be back tonight," he said, but he barely glanced at her. The child frowned in confusion, and behind her Tolan's eyes flicked between the Healer and the Leader as they headed out the door.

"Where's your hoofer?" Myrah asked, and Hershel noted the almost desperate note in her tone. "We need to get there sooner rather than later…I don't want him in pain any longer than he has to be."

Hershel nodded his understanding, but he seemed to be heading to the wilderness bordering the side of the tent.

"My sister has Tolan's hoofer today; that's the one I usually use…"

"Then we'll both have to ride mine," Myrah said, her brow furrowing. "You should have gotten yourself one by now; they aren't meant to carry two riders…at least, not very quickly."

"There's a faster way."

Hershel seemed to be debating, and he finally looked over at her.

"You can come with me or you can meet me there," he explained, and Myrah dropped her hoofer's reigns so she could come over to stand next to him.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything faster than a Hoofer, unless you've got a dragon! And we're wasting time."

Hershel was quiet for a few moments longer.

"You want to get there now?"

Her stony mask had been replaced by confusion as she studied him.

"If it's possible," she finally agreed. He nodded and then she watched as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, Aura winds began whipping up around them, and Myrah turned in shock. She seemed to realize that he meant to use his powers, and she swallowed hard.

"I…" she started, but then Hershel reached out and grabbed her wrist with his hand, his eyes still closed, and she jumped in surprise. The winds became stronger, and suddenly there was a flash.

98

Myrah's eyes flew open, and she felt disoriented and sick. It was the same feeling when someone wakes up and they didn't know they were sleeping, but mixed with dizziness. It took her a few seconds to orient herself, and she felt someone release her arm. Her eyes finally focused and she realized that she recognized the room.

"The library," she said, her words sounding too loud in her head. "How…when did we get here?"

She remembered then, going to the Master Healer's and the spell he had cast. She looked and found him, heading for the exit.

"What did you do?!" she accused, and he turned and raised an eyebrow.

"It's called an aura transport," he explained softly, and she glared.

"How dare you…"

"You said Heavy Metal's state was bad; if you wanted to be back in time to make a difference, then we needed to get here sooner rather than later."

Myrah's mind felt full of cotton, and as she tried to walk towards Master Hershel, her steps were unsteady. She grimaced at the nausea and shook her head.

"You had no right to do that to me," she argued. The Master Healer paused and reached for something in his satchel. She finally managed to reach him and he turned and handed her some kind of soft leaf.

"Chew this; it will help with the nausea," he instructed softly, and she glared at him as he headed off down the hallway…presumably to Heavy Metal's quarters. After a moment she grudgingly put the leaf in her mouth as he instructed and chewed in the whole way to the retired leader's room.

She couldn't get there quite as quickly as the Healer could, due to her dizziness, but the nausea had gone down by the time she pushed the door open. She found Master Hershel sitting next to the bed, frowning as he took the scarred man's pulse. He glanced up as she came in.

"It's hard to know for sure…but I don't think he'll bounce back from here," he admitted softly. Myrah was surprised to feel a pang in her chest; she had assumed as much herself, but hearing him say it made it more real. She nodded and headed over to one of the other chairs in the room. She sat and watched as Hershel pulled out a vial out of his satchel. He glanced up and seemed surprised to see her still in the room.

"You don't have to stay," he pointed out, and Myrah frowned.

"I intend to be here," she stated coldly. She wondered if he would try to convince her to leave but he merely nodded and turned his attention back to Heavy Metal. He unstopped the vial and she watched as he gently poured something into the leader's mouth.

"What was that?" she asked, and he glanced up.

"Heavy sleeping tonic," he admitted. "Lumanium based…with a few other ingredients. It should put him in a deep sleep and numb the pain for the last stretch."

Myrah felt numb herself.

"Of course," she murmured. "If that's all you can do for him now…"

"I'm afraid it is."

She hugged herself as Hershel replaced the vial into his satchel. The man in the bed seemed to relax, his breathing becoming slower and less haggard. Myrah studied Heavy Metal's expression and was relieved to see that he seemed at peace rather than in pain.

"How long?"

"It's hard to say. A few hours at most."

She leaned back in her chair and Hershel rubbed his face. He looked tired, she realized.

"Are you going to transport home now?" she found herself asking, and he shook his head.

"I can stay."

"You don't have to…"

"I'll stay until he passes."

Silence fell and Myrah rubbed her arm. They sat in their own thoughts for a bit, listening to the old leader's breathing…waiting for the end.

"Why don't you transport here usually? Or do you?"

Hershel glanced up at Myrah as the Western Leader broke the silence.

"How can you complain about how long it takes to walk here when you can get here in a moment?" she explained irritably, and he shook his head.

"I don't like to transport."

"Why?"

He shrugged, studying Heavy Metal's face.

"It's unnecessary."

"But undeniably faster. Does it make you nauseous as well? I didn't see you chew anything after…"

"When someone's first learning, it's worse than nausea. Transporting takes a lot of energy; it's not uncommon to pass out on the first go. You have to do it over and over to build your stamina."

"And you never built your stamina? You seem fine now."

He took a moment to answer.

"My Master taught me well; I have stamina to last through many things."

"I didn't pass out," Myrah said, leaning forward. "It was my first time."

Here Hershel finally turned to meet her eye, his face quirking up in a small smile.

"You were not the one spending the energy," he pointed out and she fell silent.

"I never asked you to use the energy on me," she argued. "I was willing to take a hoofer."

"But then you might not have made it back in time, before he passed," Hershel answered, and Myrah frowned.

"I didn't need to be."

"But you wanted to be."

Her frown deepened as she fixed him with a piercing look.

"Of course not; what makes you say that?"

Hershel shrugged.

"You obviously care about him; otherwise you wouldn't have come to get me."

"I came because he was in pain," Myrah snapped. "I respect him as a good leader, and I didn't think he deserved to make it through everything he did in his life just to suffer in the end."

Hershel was silent, and he picked up Heavy Metal's arm to check the pulse once again. Myrah watched him, scowling.

"Why don't you transport more?" she pressed again. "I don't see you using your powers very often. I thought you said that they were a part of you; that without them something would be missing. Yet you don't even use them…"

"I use them when I need to."

"Traveling is a need."

He sighed in irritation and looked back up at her with a serious expression.

"I'm not used to using them where anyone could see me," he finally admitted. Myrah scoffed.

"What on earth do you mean?"

He didn't answer and she probed deeper.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to see? You don't like flaunting them? Or you don't want people to know? You're the Master Healer…obviously people know…"

"But they didn't always know. I was trained to keep them secret. To only use them away from prying eyes."

Myrah's brow knit in confusion.

"Why?"

He seemed annoyed by her questions, but he continued to answer her.

"Powers are a little more prevalent now…and no doubt they will continue to be."

Her expression darkened.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" she murmured, but Hershel continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"But when I first unlocked them, Keyda was the only other person with powers, as far as the general public knew. I was smuggled from the fortress so that I couldn't become a target for those who would use me, and I was taken to Phos. He took me in and trained me, but always warned me to be cautious. I know the secret is more or less out now, but…I guess old habits die hard."

She studied him closely from across the room.

"Why keep them secret? If Archtivus was as powerful as they say you needn't of worried. Not to mention that your own abilities would rival anything anyone else could do."

He scoffed bitterly at that, and his expression became pained.

"Yes, he was powerful. But I was not. I was weak…and I didn't keep them as secret as I should have. There were consequences for my mistakes."

"What kinds of consequences?"

He looked up to meet her eye, and she couldn't read his expression. She wondered if he was trying to decide how much to tell her. Or maybe he was trying to decide if she actually cared to know.

"It's in the past now," he admitted. "But it makes me wary of doing things out in the open. Transporting is unnecessary; even my own Master only did it on occasion."

She processed his words and wanted to press deeper about whatever event it was he was referring to. But instead, another question came to her mind.

"Why the library?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why not transport right to this room? Why transport to the library?"

His expression became blank.

"Aura transports work best when you are more familiar with the place you are going."

"You've been here, in this room. You've treated him here. You were familiar…"

"The library was easier to picture," he cut in, and something in his tone made her think that he was done discussing it. After a few minutes Master Hershel glanced up to catch her eye again.

"Will you miss him? When he's gone?"

She didn't know what to say, her eyes flicking over to where Heavy Metal's chest was still slowly rising and falling. Myrah finally scoffed.

"Miss him? I respect him, that's all."

"Many people respected him. But they didn't check up on him nearly as much as you have through these last weeks. They aren't here now."

Her expression became distant.

"He lasted far longer than many other Western Leaders. He deserved to spend his last months respected…not ignored."

"He was a good leader," Hershel agreed.

Myrah's expression darkened.

"Yes. He would have made a good Ruler."

Hershel blinked in surprise and Myrah seemed to catch herself. She flushed, but then she continued.

"I've spent my life studying successful leaders from the past…successful Rulers. Those who let their emotions guide them were doomed to ruin. Emotions like Affection destroyed the line of Kahzym. Fear ended Virgil's line. Even here in the West, useless passions destroyed many attempts to rule. Take Warrack: greed, anger, jealousy…"

"He tried to kill Keyda," Hershel remembered softly, and she scoffed.

"He was an ambitious man. But his greed and pride blinded him; his plan was both foolish and fruitless and it got him executed."

Hershel nodded, but his mind seemed far away. Myrah continued.

"A good leader…a good _ruler_ puts such emotions aside. Ambitious, but not blind with greed. Aware, but not affectionate. Concerned but never fearful. They do not mourn, they move forward."

She looked back at Heavy Metal.

"He encompassed all these qualities. I never saw him uncollected, or unresolved. He could command a force with confidence, he was grounded in tradition, and he was never distracted in the ways failures of the past have been. I just never understood why he didn't apply for the Rulership himself when the Baron died. Why put forward an emotional slave with no ruling experience when he could have led the realm far better?"

Hershel frowned.

"You don't think Keyda is a good Ruler?"

Myrah froze, her expression betraying that she had spoken more of her mind than she had meant to.

"The realm could be in worse hands," she finally admitted. "I just felt that it would have been better for him to assume control of the realm, rather than having her do so."

"Heavy Metal stood by Keyda through many things," Hershel pointed out. "If he really warranted so much of your respect…couldn't you respect his judgment that she would lead the realm to a better place?"

"Was it really about leading the realm to a better place? Or was it more that she was powered, and thus _appeared_ to be the strongest in the realm…so he knew people would follow her with less convincing? Not enough people have learned the history of the realm. Just because someone is strong in one way does not mean they are fit to lead."

She was angry now, and she uncharacteristically picked at a loose thread she found on her clothes.

"There were plenty of strong Oni who appeared in the wake of Warrack's death, but despite their supposed physical prowess, they never lasted long. It only took one slip up…one mistake. And they were replaced because they were weak _leaders._ The rest of us had to play so many sides just to be spared the vengeance of whichever idiot found themselves on the throne."

"You were here for all of that? I remember when Warrack was executed…" Hershel pointed out, his expression becoming misty. "That's when my sister and I first went to live with Phos. It was decades ago…you would have been a child."

"I was here years before even that; I was handpicked from a village to be trained here at the fortress when I was very young. I was disciplined and took direction, and exuded little emotion. A perfect candidate to be a sound advisor. When Warrack was killed, the West was in uproar. And what did Keyda do after killing him? She forgot about us; left an entire province to fend for themselves. By the time Heavy Metal came I was sure that there would be no way to piece the province back together into something stable enough that I could lead someday, but he did it. And rather than target us advisors, he took the time to learn about each of us. Decide who was best to keep and who was best to let go."

The thread had become longer and she fiddled with it, lost in her own memories, forgetting who it was she was even addressing.

"He understood my passion and direction better than even Warrack had. He trained me in many ways, taught me how to rule, and named me his successor. He is what I hope to be."

"I see."

She glanced up and realized that Hershel was staring at her once again, but there was something in his expression she couldn't place. He was a mystery, this Master Healer, and she wished he wouldn't look at her that way.

"You mentioned once that you owed him a favor," she said, trying to change the subject off of herself. "What debt would a Healer have to the Western Leader?"

It accomplished what she wanted it to; at the question, Hershel glanced away. He stared at the fading Oni in the bed and sighed.

"It was a long time ago…before I ever lived with Phos, let alone became his apprentice. I was a slave, not a healer."

Myrah forced herself to stop picking at the thread. She stared at the Master Healer as continued to speak softly.

"My sister and I were sold to the traders when she was very young. Our parents had starved her, and she was incredibly weak. The traders almost killed her because they knew she was more trouble to lug around than she was worth…monetarily. But they also knew it was fever season, and they were taking us to the Central Fortress because they knew of the Baron's need for slaves. He tended to go through them quickly."

His expression was sad in the candlelight.

"I heard them talk about it. I knew that if the traders couldn't sell her, they would kill her. I gave Syn my own measly rations for the trip…as much as I could spare. But it wasn't enough; we arrived at the fortress and she was still so frail and weak. At the time, the Baron was in control of the fortress, and Heavy Metal his right-hand man. It was Heavy Metal who dealt with the traders that day. He had a large order to fill because they had lost many slaves to fever…but even then, when it got to us kids at the end of the line…"

Hershel swallowed, and Myrah wondered how a memory could still be painful when it had happened so long ago.

"He bought me, but turned Syn down. They started dragging her off and I panicked. I had promised I would protect her…she meant everything to me."

The Western Leader frowned; this Master Healer was open about his affection. He clearly didn't see it as a weakness…something he should be ashamed of.

"I begged him. I swore I could get her back to strength, that she would be useful. I swore I would work harder than anyone if he would purchase her as well so we could stay together. The traders mocked me, and I knew I didn't have much of a chance. Heavy Metal was fearsome; he used to wear a metal mask that obscured his true face; only his eyes showed through. They started dragging me off to be put to work by the slave matron. I fought and begged; the Matron told Heavy Metal to teach me some respect. But rather than beat me, he surprised us all and tossed the traders another few coins."

Myrah frowned in thought as Hershel leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs.

"I've never been so relieved than when they released Syn. When the Matron questioned him about the decision, Heavy Metal claimed that the Baron was pressuring him about filling their slave quota, and then he left. We did work hard, and Syn did get stronger. She just needed someone to believe that she could."

"So that's it? He paid for your sister to live at the fortress?"

"He saved her life. Once I learned more about the Baron, I realized that he would have killed Syn on sight if he had seen her those first few months. But Heavy Metal spared her; gave her a chance to prove herself." He glanced back at the dying Oni. "He gave us both that chance."

Myrah was at a loss then. She had known Heavy Metal for the last two decades, trained under him. She tried to picture him saving a starving child just because he could. What would the motivation be? It hinted of affection…or at the very least, of pity. Surely that was not something found in a strong leader.

Hershel was leaning forward now, checking Heavy Metal's pulse on his neck. The Healer's expression seemed sad.

"It won't be long now; his heart is slowing."

It was only another ten minutes. Myrah watched with a numb sort of calm as her leader and teacher of many years drew slower and slower breaths, until the moment when the breathing stopped altogether. She clenched her jaw tightly, feeling strange. The world felt like it was tilting, her throat tight. She wondered if it could be the effects of the transport still lingering.

Hershel took one last pulse and shook his head, and Myrah watched as he calmly pulled the sheet over the leader's head. He glanced over at the woman in the chair across the room, studying her expression.

"Are you alright?"

It came out kindly, and for some reason that snapped her out of her frozen state. She glared at him.

"I'm fine."

He shook his head, and she was surprised when he stood and came over.

"Don't force the emotions down, Myrah. It isn't wrong to feel grief. Let yourself…"

"I'm not grieving."

She pushed herself to her feet, but she found that she was stuck. She was nauseous again, and she put a hand to her head.

"I need one of those leaves," she admitted, but the Master Healer didn't reach for one. He just shook his head sadly.

"It's not dizziness, Myrah. It's grief…"

"How would you know?" she hissed.

"I can sense it," he said simply, scanning her expression. "I'm not as good as Phos was, but in this instance it's clear."

She stiffened at that.

"If you're waiting for me to break down…to _cry__…_you'll be disappointed," she said. "Good leaders do not mourn, they…"

"Move forward," he finished, remembering what she had said. "But blocking off your emotion doesn't make you stronger…just as unlocking her powers wasn't Keyda's true strength. If that was all she had, then you're right; she wouldn't have lasted long as a Ruler."

"What are you talking about?" Myrah asked. She wanted to leave, but she felt rooted to this room, heavy with this feeling.

"It isn't emotions that inhibit good leading; it's how people react to their own emotions. How they view the emotions of those in the realm."

He met her eye, and she clenched her jaw at his look of concern.

"Trust me, Myrah…I've been here. I didn't have as much warning, but I've been here. I promise you, mourning is the _way_ to move forward. You bury it all instead, and…well…"

He paused.

"Then you get Tolan."

She blinked, remembering the guard and his meltdown in the library. Hershel must have taken her stony silence for anger because he finally sighed.

"I need to go inform Keyda of his passing; she wanted me to let her know when it happened."

That took Myrah by surprise; no one had mentioned any such thing to her.

"Is that why you stayed with him?" she asked, and she was surprised when she heard how bitter she sounded. "Because you needed to report to the Ruler the second he died?"

Hershel shook his head.

"No. I stayed because it's hard for someone to be alone in times like these."

Myrah scoffed softly.

"He didn't even know you were here; he never woke again after you gave him the sleeping tonic."

Master Hershel gave her a hint of a smile.

"I meant you."

She was again surprised to silence, and then the Healer was pressing something into her hand.

"In case the nausea doesn't let up," he said, and she glanced down to see another leaf like the one before. The Healer headed for the door and she finally found her voice.

"Master Hershel? What do I owe you? You've long paid any debt to Heavy Metal by this point…"

He turned and gave her another smile. He seemed to be lost in thought a moment, as if trying to decide whether to say something. No doubt, trying to determine a fair price for his labor and time.

"You can just call me Hershel, if you want."

It wasn't what she had expected him to say, and she was unsure of how to respond.

"And you don't owe me anything. I'll bring your hoofer back tomorrow when I come for the Healers' lessons."

She stood stunned, and she said the only thing she could think of to say.

"Alright."

99

Cole's slid his arm around Keyda's shoulders, pulling her close.

"He wasn't in pain," he pointed out softly. "That's what Hersh said."

"I know. It just…" She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's like I don't even know how to feel."

"I don't blame you for being upset," he pointed out. "He was a good ally…and you had a lot of history together."

She nodded, and tears filled her eyes.

"Should I have been there? Part of me just feels like I should have been there."

Cole shook his head and then kissed her forehead.

"Hershel said he was unconscious by the time he got there and didn't wake up again. There isn't really anything you could have done, Keyds."

She nodded, but she wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes. The living room was empty, and tonight there wasn't even a fire in the fireplace. Tears escaped down Keyda's face, but she wasn't crying hard. It was more a resolved sort of grief.

"I wish I had known how close he was," she finally said. "I mean, before he ever retired. I wish he had trusted me with that."

"He knew you would worry," Cole murmured into her hair. "You did get to say goodbye."

"I should have visited more often. I only ever saw him at leader meetings, once a month."

Cole was silent as he moved his arm so he could run his hand through her hair.

"Heavy Metal wasn't the kind of person who wanted lots of personal contact. He didn't always appreciate social visits," he pointed out. "I think you treated him exactly how he wanted to be treated."

She sighed heavily.

"I guess."

"Do Oni have funerals? I'm beginning to realize that I've never really heard of any kind of ceremony for people's passing. We didn't do anything when Phos passed."

"Funerals?" Keyda asked quietly. Cole turned to her.

"A way to honor those who have passed. In Ninjago we light candles in remembrance and have little memorials. Everyone gets together to talk about who they were and our memories of them."

"No…we don't do that, exactly," she said. She suddenly remembered Wu mentioning a similar thing, all those years ago when they thought they had lost Cole. The thought of doing something like that for Heavy Metal made her feel strangely small. "I don't know what people normally do, to be honest. I've never lost someone like this."

"We ought to do something," Cole said. "What would he want? A burial?"

Keyda frowned.

"Knowing him he would want something traditional. But I don't know much realm history outside of the scrolls you translated, and I can't remember if they mentioned anything like that."

"Theo and I can search them tomorrow, see what we can find," he assured, and Keyda sighed.

"I just…I can't even believe he's gone."

Cole kissed her head again, and they sat like that until Keyda fell asleep.

* * *

"_That_ is not a dance move."

M. laughed at Amber's disgust, their faces crowded around the screen of his phone.

"It is now…it's the latest craze; everyone's doing it."

"More like the latest way to look cra_zy_," Amber sniffed. "Waving their arms around like that? They look like pigeons; _insane_ pigeons."

"Mmm, well, I'm sure that whoever invented it would be psyched to know you've renamed it 'The Insane Pigeon," M said as the video faded. He shut off his phone and slid it back into his pocket. "There've been crazier dance moves in history though. I'm sure your Grandpa's told you about the Triple Tiger Sashay?"

Amber shrugged.

"Of course. My Dad's the one who pulled it off."

M. looked surprised and she looked over.

"Did _you_ not know about that? It was during a Ninjago City Talent Show, back when he was with the ninja. Papa Lou told us that story all the time growing up; he still has the picture of the Ninja with the Blade Cup hanging on his wall."

"No way! I didn't really remember hearing that anyone ever did, to be honest; it's got all these weirdly complicated rules and I doubted anyone would really be able to follow them through."

"My Dad did," Amber said proudly.

M. shrugged.

"You know, I'm beginning to see your Dad's a better dancer than everyone gives him credit for."

"Of course he is! He didn't quit because he was _bad,__"_ Amber said, though she didn't mention that she had been under a similar impression months ago, before he had danced with her at the talent show. "He could probably still pull off the Triple Tiger Sashay now, except he has a bad back."

They were outside and M. laid back into the grass, staring up at the clouds.

"Bad back, huh? Sure that's not just some excuse?" he teased, and Amber scowled.

"It's no excuse; if you knew the trauma his back's been through, you'd be surprised he could_ walk._ Mom finally made him swear off any kind of competitive fighting because they'd target his back and then he'd limp for days."

M. whistled low.

"Geez…pretty caustic environment you live in, Amber," he said. She shrugged before lying in the grass as well.

"It's not too bad. It's Dad's own fault…I think he thinks he's younger than he is."

They stared up at the meandering clouds, the occasional birdcall whistling through. It was definitely getting chillier this time of year, but Amber was swaddled in a thick woolen sweater and M. had a jacket on with the school's logo.

"This is nice," the Openheimer finally commented. "I swear it feels like we haven't gotten to hang out for forever."

"Yeah," Amber agreed. He glanced over at her.

"How are you doing, by the way?"

She gave him a sideways look, as if trying to guess at what he meant. He realized that she could assume he was talking about their previous fights…or things with his mom. He quickly clarified, set on steering away from the other points of conversation.

"I just mean…you went through all that crap a few weeks back, with your brother and everything. I haven't really asked you how all of that's going." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I probably should have."

She had gone silent now, and stiff. He frowned and sat up.

"Is…Theo ok?"

"He's fine." She stared up at the sky and sighed. "But…I…"

M's frown deepened as she pushed herself up as well.

"I've been having these horrible nightmares," she explained softly, and M. scanned her face.

"Aw man…I'm sorry," he said. "Nightmares about what happened?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"I've never had nightmares before," she admitted. M. frowned.

"Never? I mean, no doubt these ones are worse than average…but you haven't even had the one where you're in class and you suddenly realize you aren't wearing shoes, and then you're only in your _underwear_ and everyone's laughing and…"

He trailed off as Amber turned to give him the most confused and slightly disturbed look, and he flushed slightly.

"I…take it that's a no?"

"I've had bad dreams before," she clarified, seemingly ignoring his strange tangent altogether. "But I always knew I was dreaming? Or, some part of me knew that it wasn't real, even if I didn't know it was a dream. But these nightmares…"

She shuddered hard.

"They're awful, M. And I can feel everything, and it's all so real. I woke Dani up a few nights ago and scared her so bad…"

M's expression hardened and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Amber. Your roommate seems pretty flighty; a bad note could put her on edge…"

She shot him another look he couldn't quite place. He cleared his throat and continued.

"What are the dreams about? That Alchemist lady?"

Amber's expression fell and she looked away, as if remembering.

"Yeah. The craziest thing is, in the moment, when everything was going down and I was fighting her all those weeks ago…I wasn't scared. I mean, I guess I was scared what would happen if I failed, and I felt horrible that I had trusted her and was afraid that everyone would know it was all my fault. But I wasn't scared _of her._" She paused. "If that makes any sense."

"It kinda does," M said, picking at the grass as he listened. "Is that how it is in your dreams?"

Amber shuddered.

"No. In the nightmares I'm terrified of her. They're always a bit different…but I'm always totally helpless, and she always gets Theo."

M. frowned.

"'Gets Theo?' What do you mean?"

"That's what she threatened me with, during our battle; she said if I didn't do what she said she would take Theo and lock him away somewhere, and I'd never find him. I beat her before she could even touch him in real life, but in my nightmare she's always victorious. Sometimes I'm frozen there, watching her imprison him…and sometimes I never even see him. I just hear him screaming….and feel his terror."

M's eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"Amber…this is kinda heavy stuff," he finally admitted. "Have you told anyone else about this? Like…someone who could help?"

She scowled, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Help how?"

"Like a counselor or something…"

"Ugh, a _counselor_ isn't going to understand!" she snapped, looking over at him. "Dani already tried to convince me to go, but if I tell them about all of this they aren't going to help me. They're going to tell your father that I'm crazy and get me kicked out!"

"They aren't going to say you're crazy…"

"Really? Because you're my best friend and even you think I'm crazy sometimes!" she answered hotly. He felt a sting at that; he didn't think she was _crazy._ He just thought her life was kinda insane, the stories she shared. Then M. felt an unexpected feeling of warmth; she had said best friend. Which meant even with the weirdo roommate or those other music nerds, he still came first in Amber's mind. It was kind of a relief.

"I don't think you're crazy. I just think that the stuff that happens to you is crazy," M. corrected. "And, fine, don't talk to the school counselor, like your roommate was telling you. I just meant that maybe there's someone in your realm you could talk to. They would understand where all of this stuff was coming from, right?"

Amber was silent, but she finally shrugged.

"Maybe."

She still seemed upset, but after a moment she looked over at him.

"What about you? How have you been?"

M. smiled.

"I've been good. I mean, things are really going well with…."

He trailed off right before mentioning his mother. That was really the only news he had to share, and he suddenly felt disappointed that he couldn't share it with Amber; he had gotten used to them dumping their excitements and concerns and stuff on each other. But he had already decided that even if he could talk to his mom about Amber, he couldn't talk to Amber about his mom. The last thing he needed was a continued fight with her when things were going so well with everything else at the moment.

She frowned, as if guessing what he was thinking. Though, he grimaced, she didn't really have to guess. She knew what he was feeling, at least.

"Things are good with me," he finally answered, seeking some topic of safe ground. "Just studying for that final that Professor Benrook is putting on at the end of next week. I swear I heard Mariachi music coming from his classroom during prep period yesterday; I have _no_ idea what he's expecting us to…"

"Amber!"

They turned, and M. felt an immediate flash of annoyance. Why was it that Amber couldn't just hang out with him without anyone feeling the need to interrupt?

But rather than a music nerd, the person crossing the field was a tall, very pale nearly-eighteen year-old. Amber was to her feet in seconds.

"Theo! What are you doing here?"

He gave her a little smile.

"Don't worry; I transported to Grandpa's and walked over. I didn't freak anybody else out in the hallways."

"Why did you transport at all?" she demanded, her stomach twisting in knots. "Are you ok? How are your memories? You haven't…."

"Chill, Amber, I'm fine. Honest," he assured her, reaching out to give her horn a little shake. "I just wanted to fill you in with some news from home."

"Oh."

M. stood a few feet away, feeling awkward as he watched this exchange between the two Oni siblings.

"Heavy Metal passed away," Theo said quietly, and M. frowned. Someone had died? Just what Amber needed…

"Oh," Amber said again, and M. frowned. Was he mistaking, or did she sound slightly relieved? The xinta continued softly. "He was really sick though, wasn't he? He already had replaced himself and everything…"

"Yeah, he was pretty sick," Theo said with a sad smile. "And pretty old. Dad and I spent the last few days looking up old Oni traditions, and we found some information about an ancient send-off memorial thing. It's how they memorialized Kahzym III after the Elder killed him."

M. was definitely confused, and feeling out of place, but he stayed rooted to the spot regardless. Amber frowned.

"Oh yeah…I think I remember reading about that."

"We're doing it the day after tomorrow. It'll be the weekend, but I don't want you to feel like you have to come. I know they're pretty strict about attendance and everything; I just wanted to let you know…"

"You should go!" M blurted. Theo and Amber both turned to him in confusion. He swallowed, shrugging in a casual way. "I mean, it's a funeral. Other students get permission to go home for funerals, and it's the weekend…"

Amber sighed.

"I really can't, M; not this close to being let back in. If anything were to happen and I got kicked out _again__…"_

"I'll talk to my Dad about it," M. promised. "We're…we're doing pretty good right now. If I can get him to say yes, then you'll be able to go without worrying about it."

She blinked and finally a smile broke out.

"Well…thanks. Maybe I should just ask him myself."

M. shook his head.

"Nah, I have to see him tonight at dinner anyways. Let me ask him."

She thought about it for a few more moments and then nodded.

"Alright. If you don't mind…"

"I don't. After all, what are best friends for?"

24


	34. Web of Lies: Chapter 34

100

"Oh no! A funeral?"

Dani was lying on her bed, her arms hugging her pillow. She had one earbud still in her ear, listening to music from her phone.

"I'm so sorry, Amber. First your brother gets sick and now this! Was it someone you knew well?"

Amber was sitting on her bed, a textbook open on her lap.

"Not super well; it was just another leader in the realm. My brother knew him better; Theo was the one who went to the meetings and would go on visits with my Dad. And it's not even really a funeral…it's more like a memorial."

Dani tilted her head.

"But still. It's sad."

Amber shrugged.

"Yeah. My mom's probably sad about it. She's known him her whole life."

She didn't mention that they certainly didn't have a good relationship for the first decade or so; she appreciated her roommates concern, but she also didn't necessarily trust her to be able to process the full truth of Amber's family's background.

"I'm glad the Headmaster said you could go," Dani offered, her foot bouncing subconsciously with the beat she was listening to.

"Yeah, me too. I'm leaving after classes on Friday, and I'll be back before classes start again Monday."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Amber nodded. She wasn't sure how M. had convinced his father to let her go; considering that she had gotten kicked out the last time she had left, she was unsure if this was really a wise move. But it seemed that it all checked out and she did want to be there for her family. She wasn't that close to Heavy Metal…but she knew that he had done many things over the years to help her parents. It felt right to attend his memorial, or whatever it should be called.

"What are you listening to?" Amber asked, and Dani blinked. She unplugged her earbuds and rock music began pumping into the room. Amber wasn't really a fan of rock music; she preferred more classics and ballroom dancing tunes-no doubt because of her grandfather's influence. But there were clear themes in the music and a steady beat, even if it was a little edgier than her usual preferences.

"It's called _Wishing on an Empty Well,__"_ Dani explained excitedly. "It's by the Cray-Z's. Reggie's got this insane drum solo in the middle of it and sue me but I just _melt!__"_

Amber laughed in spite of herself, and she smiled as she turned back to the textbook on her lap. Pretty soon her pencil was tapping the pages to the beat as she read the rest of the chapter.

* * *

"You want me to do it?"

The Master Healer frowned, and Keyda nodded.

"In the history scroll Cole and Theo read, it explained the ritual as something that Healers would do. It was one of their roles, besides teaching those with powers."

Hershel shook his head.

"I'm not sure, Keyda. I think you would be the better choice."

She studied him.

"You're the Master Healer, Hershel. Heavy Metal would have wanted it to be traditional…"

"I'm not comfortable doing something like that in front of the entire realm." His tone was stern, but it softened as he glanced up. "I'm sorry."

Keyda fell silent as she watched him work. After a few moments she sighed.

"I guess I can do it…I just figured I'd ask."

Hershel didn't say anything as he scrubbed a dark stain off the table from a previous inkroot harvest. Keyda turned and left the tent, leaving the Master Healer to his thoughts. He sighed, but didn't regret his decision. It was another half hour or so before anyone else came to see him. He was debating making up a batch of tea to talk with Phos when the door-flap moved again. He looked up to see Myrah.

They studied each other in silence until Hershel finally broke it.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I came to read," she answered crisply, as if she expected him to tell her she couldn't. Hershel gestured to the scroll cubbies and turned back to the jar of dried poppy petals. He hesitated before screwing the lid back on firmly and setting it back up on the shelf.

"How are you doing?" he asked, and Myrah didn't look over from where she was scanning the available histories.

"I'm fine."

She finally selected one and headed over to Phos's chair. She glanced at him before sitting and noticed he was just standing there, watching her.

"Don't mind me…no doubt there's plenty for a Master Healer to be doing," she pointed out, and he shrugged.

"I was going to go collect some ingredients, but I can stay."

"I'll be fine on my own; I'm not going to steal your scrolls," she argued, and he smiled a little.

"There are other things I can do here."

She studied him as he headed over to the cubbies and scanned them quickly before selecting his own scroll. Then he walked over and joined her next to the cold fireplace, sinking into the other armchair. He pulled the ribbon off the scroll and began scanning the text, and Myrah scowled slightly.

"You really have nothing better to do than read histories?" she asked, and Hershel glanced up. He smiled again; that small smile he had been doing more of lately.

"I could ask you the same question," he pointed out, and she huffed as she let the scroll close on her lap.

"I just assumed you must be incredibly busy, considering that you didn't show up for the Healer's lesson yesterday," she said. Hershel had gone back to studying the scroll.

"I sent you word that I wouldn't be able to; besides, I assumed it would be best to stay out of the way, with the whole Western Fortress wrapped up in Heavy Metal's memorial."

"Yes, well, you should have been there for the planning," she argued. "You're going to be part of the memorial, after all."

"No."

His answer was not unkind, but it was firm. He frowned at a section of the scroll and Myrah blinked.

"What do you mean, no? Keyda and Theodynn were there for the planning and they said that you would be…"

"Keyda was just here to ask me, and I said no. I may come, but I will not be taking part."

The Western Leader scoffed at his soft answer, but then the realization set in.

"Because you'd have to use your powers in front of everyone?" she asked, her tone cold. Something in his expression flickered.

"It would be more appropriate for Keyda to do it; she's the one who knew him best."

"She may have known him, but surely something like this is beneath the Ruler of the Realm!" Myrah argued. "How dare you turn her down?"

"So it's beneath her…but not beneath me? You do like reminding me of hierarchal standings, Myrah…but I would remind you that technically I would be seen as on par with Keyda, not beneath her. Healers do not fall into the same hierarchy, after all."

She fell silent and looked back down at her scroll. But she found she wasn't in the mood to read it any longer. She was burning with annoyance now, though she wasn't sure why.

"I will come to the memorial…if you don't mind me being there."

She glanced back up to see that Hershel was finally looking at her. Her heart was pounding for some reason; the question felt weighted and she didn't know why.

"Come if you'd like. You've made it perfectly clear that I can't tell you what to do," she finally said, pushing herself to her feet. Hershel watched her go back over to the scrolls and push hers back into the crowded space.

"Done already?" he asked, clearly surprised, and she turned to fix him with a piercing look.

"I didn't have as much time as I thought," she finally said. Hershel leaned forward, his own scroll rolling to a close.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the memorial," he said softly. She still couldn't read his expression, and she nodded.

"I guess you will, Hershel."

Myrah pushed herself through the door flap and into the dry afternoon heat. She refused to look back at him, so she missed the smile that stretched across his features as he watched her go.

* * *

There it was…more whispering. More fear.

Amber frowned as she pushed her way through the hallways. Actually, she didn't even really have to _push_ her way through, because everyone had been giving her a wide berth all day.

She hadn't really noticed it at first; people were more or less used to her being around, but she knew that they didn't necessarily trust her. But around lunch she realized that people were being odd, more than their usual glares. There was a lot more fear in the air, a lot more distrust. She made it to the girl's dormitories and sighed. What had she done recently to deserve this new fearful reaction? She felt a sudden stab; maybe people had heard she had used her powers with the Musicians. But they hadn't seemed scared by it…they had seemed intrigued. She pushed her door open with a huff.

Dani was sitting on her bed, her usual calm or happy expression replaced by a frown and a wrinkled brow. She was staring at something on her phone, her earbuds in, and Amber was surprised to feel the concern wafting off her roommate. She had another stab of fear.

"You too?" Amber asked.

Dani looked up and dropped her phone, and Amber felt her friend's sudden shame. The Oni's heart pounded harder. What did Dani have to be ashamed about?

"Amber! You scared me!" Dani said, but something felt off about her tone. Her roommate was scanning her, as if trying to read _her_ emotions, and Amber's frown deepened.

"Sorry. Is everything ok? You seem upset."

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I was just…listening to something upsetting online," Dani said, glancing back down at her phone. "Are _you_ ok?"

Amber shrugged.

"I'm fine. The test in my last class wasn't nearly as bad as everyone made it sound…"

"What? Oh! Right! You had your test today!"

Amber looked back over.

"Dani, are you sure you're ok?"

Dani smiled, perking up.

"Sure. Sorry, it's really a lame excuse; I just read that…that Reggie Blue might be quitting the Cray-Z's. Which would just be insane, right?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

Dani waved a hand.

"Don't be sorry, Amber! Like I said, it's a stupid reason to be upset. I'm ashamed that you caught me moping about something dumb. I mean, it's not even a for sure thing…"

Amber felt a rush of relief. A part of her was still niggling with doubt, but it would explain Dani's feelings….and it was such a _Dani_ thing to be upset about.

"No, I mean…I can see why you're upset." Amber paused. "I wonder if that's what's gotten into everyone else too."

Dani's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Amber shrugged.

"I dunno…people whispering…acting weird. I mean, they _usually_ act weird around me but it feels kind of different this time."

Dani glanced down at her phone.

"Why? Why are they acting like that?"

Amber huffed, shrugging.

"I dunno. Maybe it's all in my head anyways." She had moved over to her bed, throwing a few last minute things into the bag she had packed earlier. "You know, M. told me the other day that I think everyone hates me, but that it's just in my head. Maybe he's right; maybe I just feel emotions and assume they're always about me, but they aren't."

She didn't notice her friend's expression darkening at the mention of the youngest Openheimer.

"Look, Amber…you shouldn't care what M. thinks. He's just an over-privileged, _idiotic__…"_

Amber turned and smiled as she felt Dani's rush of loyalty. Her roommate really was one of a kind, she decided.

"I know M's been a jerk lately," Amber agreed. "But he was my first friend coming here. I dunno…he's stupid sometimes but he's still my best friend. And, you know, I'm realizing lately that I am a little different than I've always thought." She paused, staring at her picture of her family sitting on her side table. "I'm not perfect…no one is. So maybe he's right. Maybe I just don't really give people a chance."

She turned and finished packing her bag and then flashed her roommate a little smile.

"Well, I got to go," she said. "See you Monday."

Dani smiled back, but it wasn't anywhere near as bright as usual.

"Yeah! See you then. Hopefully all of this clears up by then…"

Amber blinked.

"All of what?"

Dani froze.

"Reggie. I hope he makes up his mind by Monday. Gosh, I can't believe he would leave his fans on the edge like this!"

Amber just laughed. She hoped that it would work out; her roommate was acting really strange, her emotions all over the place. The Oni had a suspicion that it wasn't just about her favorite drummer either. She wanted to press Dani more, but she couldn't help but remember what had happened with Jennifer. It would probably be a better idea to let her roommate come to her about what she was feeling; after all, it wasn't like Amber told Dani the full truth about her own emotions. She could tell enough of Dani's emotions to know that her roommate wasn't mad at her, or afraid of her. For now, that's all she needed to know.

Amber's smile faded as she realized that she was going to transport now…something that Dani had never seen.

"Hey…Dani?"

"Yeah?" Dani replied, almost too quickly.

"I…I have to transport now. It's how I get back and forth from my home realm to Ninjago. I just wanted to tell you; I mean, it's completely harmless but in the past it freaked some kids out…"

Dani's smile was back and she waved one hand.

"Don't even worry, Amber! I can handle it. Not going to lie…I've actually been wanted to see what it looks like!"

Amber's smile returned and she nodded. The Oni closed her eyes and her roommate watched as the aura began whipping around. There was a flash, and Dani gasped when she realized her roommate was gone. She sat in stunned silence a few minutes, but then she glanced back down at her phone and the interview she had been watching. Her expression darkened and she pushed herself to her feet; time for some justice.

101

M. tied his other sneaker on, and then opened his shoe bag to stick his tap shoes in. His watch beeped and he sighed as he looked at it; he had to get upstairs to have dinner soon. His father had moved it up an hour today because he had some kind of meeting afterwards.

He pushed through the doors of the tap room and headed down the hallway. Maybe he could go to the rec room for a bit before dragging himself upstairs. He'd been seeing more of Gabe lately; his chubby friend always seemed to be down for some foosball…

"_M. Openheimer!__"_

He blinked as he heard someone yell his name and turned in confusion. Who would be yelling?

Someone was raging down the hallways, which were more or less empty now that people were headed to different places for free hour. He scowled as he recognized her; it was Amber's weirdo roommate.

She marched up to him and he tried to fix her with his best uninterested look as she glared at him.

"What do you…" he started, but she cut him off as she poked him harshly in the chest.

"How _dare _you!" she yelled, and he blinked. His mind immediately tried to piece together a reason for why the girl was on such a warpath. She didn't give him much of a chance.

"You know, I never liked you!" Dani continued with another firm poke. M. scowled and rubbed the spot.

"Geez, get a grip!"

"And I mean I like _everyone_, or I try to! And I tried extra hard because I knew you were Amber's friend and _Oh my gosh__…she calls you her best friend! And you did something like this! _You heartless, backstabbing little…"

"What the heck are you talking about?" M. finally demanded. Was this crazy chick mad because Amber called him her best friend? He scoffed; she better get _used_ to it…

"You're a bully!" Dani yelled, her whole form seeming to shake with anger. "And there's no one I hate more than _bullies! _ You make me _sick! _It's people like you that made me have to change schools in the first place! You just…you see someone different than you and you pick at them and torment them and _betray them, _until they're totally crushed_. _That's why I've been trying so hard to get to know Amber…cuz I know how it feels to be bullied!"

"Amber is my best friend!" M. cut in angrily. "I would never _bully_ her. You and your stupid music friends, on the other hand…"

"Ha! Are you serious right now!? You think you can just act one way around Amber and then go behind her _back_ and you're suddenly magically different than all the _losers_ that pick on her every day in the hallways!? You're _sick!__"_

"You're _insane!__"_ he challenged back, and Dani's face started turning a crazy shade of red. In seconds she had whipped her phone out.

"If you're really such a great friend, then what the heck is up with _this?!__"_

She shoved the screen into his face, and M. had to take a step back to even see what was on the screen. He blinked as he recognized his mother.

"What…"

"This stupid interview; it's gotten so many hits it isn't even funny! How dare you do that to Amber?! It's obvious she trusts you more than anybody, but you just repay that by going off and spreading _lies_ about her!"

M. grabbed Dani's phone, scanning the screen. It was a video posted on the Internet under the Ninjagoan News website. His mother was poised on a couch next to one of the news anchors. He scanned the title of the video, at a loss.

_Matilda O__'Keefe on NCST's Newest Safety Law_

"What the heck is this?" he finally muttered. "My mom?"

He turned to glare at Dani again.

"What does any of this have to do with my mom?" he demanded, and she scowled. However, she seemed to be studying him.

"You haven't seen this yet?" she finally asked, and he shook his head. Dani's expression remained hard. "Well…everyone else in the school has."

"Is this about my Mom and Amber?" he demanded. "I _told_ Amber I wasn't going to talk about my Mom around her anymore…"

"Just watch the video, Openheimer…and don't you _dare_ to blame Amber for any of this!"

Dani's arms were folded now, and she fixed him with a deadly glare. He blinked and was suddenly filled with a sense of unease. What was this video, anyways?

"I have to go meet my Dad for dinner," he finally said, trying to hand her back her phone. "I'll watch it later…"

"NO, you'll watch it _now!__"_ she responded, pointing to the stairs. "Sit down and face the music, or I'll make sure Amber never hangs around you again!"

His scowl deepened at the threat, and he was about ready to throw the phone back at the nerd. But he finally dropped down on the step, huffing.

"Fine! You _crazy_ person…I'm watching."

He pushed the little triangular "play" button before he could think better of it, and a circle popped up to signify the video was loading. He propped one elbow on his knee to hold his head while he watched; this was just an interview with his Mom about some political law on safety. What was Dani's deal, anyways? It didn't have anything to do with him or Amber!

The first of the video was standard news stuff, with the anchor introducing M's mother and welcoming her to the show. She smiled brightly, looking as composed as ever.

"Matilda…I must say, you've only been back in Ninjago City a few months and you've taken it by storm! President of the NCST, candidate for the upcoming City Council elections…how do you manage to do it all?"

"Oh, Tim…I'll admit that I'm busy, but it's the love of this City that keeps me going. I would do anything to protect it! That's the entire reason I formed the Ninjago City Safety Team in the first place!"

"And you certainly didn't stop just at forming it, did you?" Tim, the news-caster interviewer guy was saying. "The NCST has already pushed a handful of legislative actions into play, forcing the City Council to really take a look at your organization's position. The latest of these laws was just voted in this morning; tell me, can you further explain the reasoning behind the formation of the 'Safe Visitation for Ninjago' legislation?"

"Of course!"

M. glanced up at Dani in confusion; none of this sounded any different than he had expected. Her expression was hard.

"Just watch," she ordered, and he rolled his eyes.

"I grew up in Ninjago City, you know," Matilda was saying, smiling at Tim and the camera. "I was no stranger to the horrible history that this city has had. So much destruction, so many villains reigning misery down on the innocent. With my extensive history in preserving the Ninjagoan Culture, I realized that I was in a position to really make a difference for Ninjago City's _future. _The NCST is just the beginning…I have so many more plans for keeping threats out of Ninjago."

"Threats? I wasn't aware that Ninjago City was being threatened again!" Tim chuckled. "What threats do you envision coming?"

Matilda fixed the anchor with a strange look.

"Oh…I just think it's always good to be prepared, Tim. The reason so many villains in the past were able to wreak havoc is because _we let them._ Think about it; had we treated outsiders with the suspicion they deserved, we could have avoided so much pain and destruction. I've talked to so many people who claim that we would never fall into the same submissive, unaware patterns as those in the city's past, but here we are! Following the exact pattern!"

"What do you mean?"

Matilda leaned forward, giving Tim a piercing look.

"Were you aware that there is an _Oni_ in our realm as we speak? A demon from some other realm walking among us….and no one seems to care!"

M's blood ran cold. His mind suddenly felt stuck, but the video continued without waiting for him to process.

"I suppose we've all heard about Amber, the little girl attending Marty Openheimer's School for performing arts."

"Little girl? Tim, _please;_ don't you realize that it's attitudes like this that is enabling them!"

"Them? You mean the Oni?"

"How much do we really know about these Oni? These creatures that seem to be able to just _pop_ into the realm whenever they want? They're called "Beings of destruction" for a reason, Tim!"

"Are you saying that Oni are dangerous, Ms. O'Keefe? Do you have any proof to back up your claim that they're planning something?"

"I don't know if they're planning anything…but that's the point, isn't it? We never know, and while we're trying to decide, that's when villains strike."

Matilda moved her hair out of her face.

"I was wary when I first heard about Oni in Ninjago…but when my son Marty reached out to me, that's when I knew something needed to be done."

"What?" M. breathed. His heart was pounding, his palms felt sweaty. His mother hadn't told him about any of this…why was she talking about him on T.V?

"Your son is Marty Openheimer V, right? Son of the current Headmaster of the School of Performing arts…"

"That's right. You see, the poor boy's been victimized in so many ways over the past school-year as a target of the Oni's aggression…"

The blood drained from M's face as the video continued playing.

"I haven't had contact with him in years and suddenly he's reaching out to me, asking for my help. I can't blame him for being afraid, especially after hearing about the experiences he's been through. He's been manipulated, threatened…did you know the Oni has been using her powers at the school? Terrifying people as she jumps in and out, practicing spells on rooms full of mere children…she even violently uses her powers on Marty himself when angered. This is a dangerous entity that has been granted free reign in a place frequented by children. I was forced to realize that without firmer laws in place, my hands were tied. Without legislation like the law passed this morning, there is nothing I as a mother can do to help my own son!"

M. was shaking now, and he felt numb with disbelief and nausea. His hand dropped down, and though Matilda and Tim began discussing the new Safety Law he could no longer hear it. He pressed a hand to his forehead.

"This…this doesn't make any sense," he finally muttered.

"What doesn't make sense?" Dani asked angrily. "Did you or did you not tell your Mom all those things about Amber?"

"Of course not!" M. yelled, but then he felt a rush of nausea as he closed his eyes. "I just…I…"

"She made Amber sound like a monster!" Dani said. "So all that stuff she said you said…that was all a lie? Your mother lied?!"

"She didn't…it's not…I…"

M. groaned loudly. Dani's annoyance faded a little and she scoffed as she lowered herself onto the steps next to him.

"What's going on, Openheimer?" Dani demanded softly, and he dry-washed his face.

"I don't know. I mean…I told my mom some stuff about Amber, but…I never…"

Dani scrunched up her face, as if she was still trying to be angry.

"You…you're looking kinda pale there," she finally admitted before gently taking back her phone. M. let out a shaky breath and then pushed himself to his feet. His heart was pounding but his expression became resolved.

"It's fine…I'm going to go talk to my Mom and figure out what's going on," he snapped, his fists clenching. He started heading for the exit, but he froze, a sudden realization hitting him like a bus.

"Wait."

He turned to Dani in a panic.

"Does Amber…"

"She doesn't know about the video," Dani answered coldly. "But she definitely knew something was wrong; she said people have been acting weird around her all day."

M. sagged in visible relief, and Dani stood, her hands on her hips.

"She's going to find out; it's a viral video. And when she does…"

"I'm going to fix it!" he cut in, glaring at her. Dani's eyes narrowed.

"You better. You got till she gets back Monday."

He turned to leave again. A warning in the back of his brain reminded him that he still had dinner with his father…and how angry his father would be if he missed. But M. shoved the thought away angrily. There was no way he could see his father now; he wondered if Marty IV had seen the video and shuddered hard. Nothing was making any sense, and the only thing M. could think of was to go straight to the source.

* * *

"Ams! You made it!"

Theo came over to grab her horn, and Amber gave him a tired smile.

"M. made it so I have the whole weekend off," she explained.

"The whole weekend? Mmmm…pays to have friends in high places, I guess."

She rolled her eyes and slugged his arm.

"Whatever."

His smile faded a little as he studied her.

"You ok, Ams?"

"Yeah…" she started, but then she sighed.

"Are you still having nightmares?" he guessed. Amber shuddered and Theo blinked in surprise as Amber went for a hug.

"Are you sure you're ok, Theo?" she asked softly, and he embraced her back.

"I've been fine, really. No more side-effects…not even having that bad of nightmares myself," he admitted. He studied Amber and tilted his head. "How bad are the ones you're having? Do you want to talk about it?"

She actually did…but she found herself hesitating. She only started having these nightmares when she talked to M. about everything that had happened. What if talking to Theo made hers worse…or made Theo start having nightmares again himself?

"I…"

"Theodynn."

They turned in surprise to see Myrah coming down the hall, flanked by advisors. Theo pulled away from Amber a little as he waved.

"Myrah…you're early," Theo said in surprise. Amber's expression darkened as the Western Leader approached.

"It's important for leaders to be early," Myrah replied. Her eyes flicked over to where Amber was watching her warily. "It seems your sister made it back for the memorial."

Theo moved to put an arm around Amber's shoulders.

"Yeah, she's back for the weekend."

The Xinta and the leader regarded each other warily for a few moments longer, but Theo seemed unaware. He regarded Myrah with a sad smile.

"How have you been feeling about everything? Are you ready for the memorial?"

Myrah nodded and the advisor next to her sniffed.

"An unnecessary gesture, really," Bula muttered. "But…your mother did insist, and she is the Ruler."

"I'm glad we're doing it," Theo admitted. "I never knew Heavy Metal super well, but I remember visiting him throughout the years. He was always willing to give me a lesson in sword fighting."

"He was a good teacher," Myrah agreed softly. "I'm glad I found you; there are a few things left to prepare for."

Amber scowled.

"Then find my Mom…or my Dad. Why were you looking for Theo?"

Myrah turned to look at her, and Amber narrowed her eyes at the woman's piercing gaze.

"Theodynn is the heir of the realm; he should be trusted as such."

Amber scowled, but she was surprised to feel how happy Theo was about the compliment. He glanced away, shrugging.

"I appreciate that, Myrah…but the truth is that it probably _would_ be better to find my Mom. She's the one who knows what's going on."

"She's very busy. I was hoping you could accompany me to go over last minute details."

Theo seemed surprised and glanced over at Amber. She tried to send a silent signal, but he finally put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you when the memorial starts, ok Ams? You better go find Dad; he was asking about you earlier."

Amber watched in disbelief as her brother walked off next to the Western Leader, Myrah's advisors hovering nearby like irritating insects. Her fists clenched tighter. She still couldn't get a good read on Myrah's emotions; unlike Jennifer or the others at her school, the Western Leader was apparently very skilled at hiding what she was feeling.

"Something's up with her," she finally muttered to the empty hallway.

102

M didn't bother stopping at the receptionist's desk; instead, he stormed right down the hallway with the many Ninjagoan skyscapes and walked right into the elevator. He pushed the '5' button a little too forcefully, and soon he was headed up to his mother's office.

He didn't even know if she was here, he realized. He felt sick to his stomach, too many emotions racing around. He wondered for a brief moment what this chaos would feel like to Amber if she was around to sense it, but thinking of his friend just made him feel even worse. He still couldn't figure out how this had happened; had his mother just misinterpreted what he had told her? Or…had it all been intentional?

The second thought was like a punch to the gut and he grimaced as the elevator dinged open. His heart pounded harder at the sight of his mother's bodyguards; he had no idea how he was going to weasel past them.

_ Act confident_.

He marched up to them, standing as straight and tall as he could.

"I need to see my mother."

One guard scoffed, but the other pushed his earpiece.

"Miss…" he started, but then M. could hear his mother's voice coming through the earpiece. The bodyguard frowned and then looked at his companion.

"He's clear."

M. felt another wave of relief wash through him, but he didn't let it show as the scowling behemoth opened the frosted glass door. M. headed in.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't for everything to just be _normal. _ His mother sat typing on her white laptop, glancing up to give him a genuine smile.

"Marty! What a surprise…"

"The interview this morning," M. cut in, coming over to the desk. He pushed away the thoughts crowding his mind…thoughts that insisted he could have gotten the situation wrong, or maybe he should really think before he spoke. He pressed on. "All those things you said…"

She brightened.

"You saw my interview? How sweet of you; I honestly didn't think you were serious when you promised to watch them."

"How could you have said all those things about Amber?" he blurted. Matilda blinked, her typing fingers pausing.

"What do you mean?"

She sounded genuinely confused, and for a moment M. panicked. Could Dani have somehow forged that video? It seemed impossible…but…

"You…" he cleared his throat. "You kept talking about Oni like they were a bad thing, Mom. And you said that I told you all those awful things when I didn't! You _know_ Amber's my best friend…how could you do this?"

Her expression became concerned and she gestured for him to sit as she closed her laptop.

"Marty, I only shared what you told me yourself. You're the one who told me about the transporting and the spell casting and the violence…"

"But it wasn't like _that__…_none of it happened the way you made it sound! And besides, you said you wouldn't tell other people!" he said. She shook her head in bewilderment.

"I said I wouldn't tell your father; I thought that's what you were afraid of. But M…Ninjago has a right to know what's been going on at the school."

"I'm not a victim!" he cut in, remembering the wording his mother had used. "I'm not a victim and Amber's certainly not manipulating me. She's my friend!"

Here Matilda just looked sad.

"Most victims don't realize that's what they are," she pointed out softly. "She's used her powers to hurt you once…what's to say that she won't again?"

"Mom, that whole interview was wrong!" he continued. He had refused to sit down like she had asked.

"There wasn't anything in it that I didn't have backed up by facts…evidence. Things you told me yourself," Matilda reminded, and M. shook his head.

"No, but the way you said it. You made Amber sound like some kind of monster!"

Matilda's expression became unreadable as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, Marty…if the horns _fit_."

The blood rushed out his face and his mother sighed.

"I can see that this all really upset you. I certainly didn't mean to. I know that you consider the Oni girl your close friend, and I commend you for that. But Marty…you need to ask yourself: what do you _really_ know about her? About her people?"

"I…"

He trailed off, his mind going blank. Matilda smiled sadly.

"You told me that she can sense people's feelings. What better way to manipulate people than to know exactly how they feel? Exactly what they crave? I know that there's no hard proof yet that she's out to get Ninjago, but the picture you've painted for me is of a very unstable little girl with powers that she either can't or won't control. She's made you think that you're friends, but how can you be sure that she isn't using you to get whatever she needs? After all, you are the son of the Headmaster."

M. just stared at his mother in disbelief; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She didn't seem to notice his expression as she continued.

"I have a feeling that you had something to do with getting her back into school, Marty. You don't realize it, but she probably manipulated you to do that. And now she's going and making new friends because she can _tell_ that it makes you jealous. And what better way of getting you to do what she wants than by making use of your jealousy?"

It felt like the world was spinning, but M. finally shook his head.

"You're wrong," he contended. "Amber's not like that."

"But how can you be sure, Marty?" his mother pressed, and he stared at the ground.

"If Amber was really like that, then she wouldn't let people bully her. She's powerful, Mom…crazy powerful. If she was willing to do horrible things to get what she wanted, she wouldn't do it by playing with my emotions."

"You don't know if you can really trust her," Matilda pointed out. "You don't even know her…"

"I know her better than anyone," he argued back. Tears were threatening much to his horror, and he forced them down. "And…and she knows me better than anyone. She's at the school because she wants to dance. She didn't even want to be my partner at first…or my friend. She's not using me…"

"Please, Marty; listen to yourself. 'Demon girl comes to Ninjago with dreams to dance.' Can't you see how ridiculous that is? If she really is as powerful as you say, why on earth would she want to dance?"

"Because that's what she wants to be! And she's not a demon, she's an _Oni,_ and a dancer. And she's not faking it; no one who's seen her dance and seen how passionate she is could ever think she's faking it."

M. suddenly felt tired; the emotions threatening to drown him were finally taking their toll. He collapsed into his chair and cradled his head while his mother watched him with a hard to read expression. It almost looked…cold.

"Look…I just need you to take back what you said, Mom…because it isn't the truth. Amber has _never_ hurt anybody, and she wouldn't. She's not like that, but this interview is going to make things so much harder for her."

Matilda looked down and brushed a stray hair off her suit.

"Like I said, Marty…I can tell this has all really upset you, and I'm truly sorry for that," she said quietly. "But I'm afraid that what you're asking is impossible."

He looked up at her in disbelief.

"But…"

"I understand that I didn't quote you as accurately as you would have liked; I'm sorry for that as well. I really thought I had a good grasp on the situation, from everything you had told me about it."

"You didn't," he argued, and she sighed.

"Apparently not. Though I would still ask you to truly look into this little friendship of yours and make sure it's everything you think it is."

M. bit his lip, and his mother continued.

"But as far as renouncing the interview, it can't be done. I'm running for Councilwoman, remember. Politicians are absolute wolves; if I go on and retract anything you can be sure that my opponents will run with it. It would be shooting myself in the foot, especially given what my campaign is."

M. was silent and Matilda leaned forward to put a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's a messy world, politics. One of the reasons I stayed away so long; I hate getting you wrapped up in all this."

He looked away, feeling stuck.

"You should have asked me, Mom. Before you said anything like that on T.V…"

"I promise I won't quote you on anything else, Marty. I'll be sure to check with you before repeating anything else you say on air."

M. sighed and dry-washed his face. It wasn't the solution he had hoped for, and he still felt sick. His mother _was_ suspicious of Amber…he was realizing that everything that Amber had said she had felt could have been true. But a tiny part of him was relieved to know that his mother didn't seem to realize how much this would hurt him.

"I want to keep you safe, Marty."

He glanced up to see Matilda smiling at him.

"It's true that I don't necessarily trust the Oni; we need to look at the facts and look at the past. But the NCST is fighting to make a safer city; whether it be from Oni or anyone else. And if your friend and her people really _aren__'t_ a threat, then the legislation will have no effect on them. It's really only geared to those with suspicious behavior; the only types of people who would break these laws are those who intend harm to our community…and thus presumably our entire realm."

M. bit his lip.

"What kind of laws?"

She smiled.

"We just had one passed this morning; people who come in and out of Ninjago city now have to pass through safety booths. That way, if anyone was trying to come into the city with mal intentions, they would be discovered on the border rather than once they're in the middle of the city running rampant. This could have done wonders for the city back in the days of those crazy Garamdon bikers."

"Safety booths?" M asked. Matilda shrugged.

"It's just a check-point at all the roads leading into the city; a way to protect the realm. Just like when you go through metal detectors to get on an airplane; people are required to go through them first before entering the city itself."

M. felt a little relieved. He hadn't really listened to the entire video earlier, and after all that stuff about Oni and Amber he had been afraid that the legislation had something to do with them. But it just sounded like normal, boring politics.

"Why even bring Amber up in your interview?" he finally asked. "You could have talked about that law without talking about her."

Matilda's gaze became distant and she turned to stare out across the city.

"The anchor asked me to explain my concerns, and I felt that I should be honest in doing so. I don't trust the Oni, Marty…but in the same way that I don't trust _anything_ new in Ninjago City. If we were all a bit more wary of the new, we could protect our city so much better."

M. sighed.

"I guess."

He pushed himself to his feet and gave his mother one last stern look.

"If other people ask about Amber, Mom…or ask you to reiterate about what you've already shared…"

"I understand, Marty. I won't discuss anything that you've told me about with anyone else. Does that help put you at ease?"

He bit his lip and finally nodded. She gave him a smile.

"Good."

He sighed again and rubbed his neck.

"I better get back to the school."

"Marty, wait."

He turned to see Matilda staring at him, seemingly deep in thought.

"I feel bad that your friendship might suffer after all of this," she admitted. "Has Amber been awful to you about it?"

M. was cautious in answering.

"No, of course not. I mean…she doesn't even know about it yet."

"So she could still react?" his mother said, her eyes widening. "I know you consider her to be your friend, but you're sure that she won't hurt you again? She has before…"

"She didn't hurt me before, and she's not going to now," M. said decisively. "But…she's probably going to be really mad."

Matilda nodded to herself.

"I understand. If you need me to apologize to her, I will. Or any of the rest of her family." She frowned pensively. "Do they live here in the city?"

M. blinked. He was still angry at his mother for the interview, but he was surprised at her willingness to apologize. He couldn't remember the last time his father had apologized for anything.

"Um…no, Amber's the only one who lives here."

"Oh, alright. I just thought I met some of her family at the audition," she said, turning back to her laptop casually. M. just shrugged.

"They just pop in and out for important things like that. Family is _very_ important to them." He made sure to emphasize his point and she glanced back up at him. "In fact, they're a super close family; it's another reason I know they _aren__'t _monsters."

She smiled.

"I understand, Marty. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help you."

He nodded, and finally turned to leave. The bodyguard held the door open and he headed towards the elevator feeling dejected. He had come and managed to do what he meant to do…and he was glad to know that it was more a misinterpretation of what he had said than straight targeting of Amber. But he still felt awful; this entire situation was his fault. He dry-washed his face on the ride down; he should have never said all those things about Amber. It was obvious that his mother cared, but she had cared _too much_ and blown everything out of proportion. From now on, he'd have to implement the same rule that he had with Amber; no talking about Oni with his mother, and no talking about his mother in front of his friend.

He sighed as he headed back to the school, imagining the conversation he was about to have with his father. Something twisted up inside bitterly; everything had finally been going so well. But of course he had to go and screw it all up.

* * *

Matilda watched the door shut and rolled her eyes a little. Such an Openheimer, that one. She was still unsure what the best course of action was for that wayward little teen, but she had smoothed things over for today.

The President of the NCST leaned back in her chair and pulled her glossy phone off its holder, typing in a number in a quick succession of buttons.

"Hello? Is this Borg Industries?"

She waited, checking her nails.

"Yes, Matilda O'Keefe here. I was just wondering if you've finished my order yet; the city scanner for the NCST building?"

More murmuring on the other side and she smiled.

"Next week is perfect. Now, I just wanted to double-check that it seeks out all kinds of anomalies; fires, rogue machinery…power surges of different kinds? Yes? Well, it's true what they say; you are the best. Yes, that works well for me…Yancy, you said your name was? Give my love to the CEO."

She laughed as the person on the other line said something else.

"Well, I guess you probably wouldn't know him personally; it's a large company. But if it does ever come up let him know I'm pleased with your work. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone with a contented smile and leaned back to gaze back out at the city as the sunset filled it with colored light. Interviews were one thing, but her campaign had already started. It was time to really show Ninjago City how dedicated she was to keeping its citizens safe.

21


	35. Web of Lies: Chapter 35

103

Theodynn looked out across the desert landscape, painted orangey-red in the fading light. The memorial was in place; Oni from all over had gathered to watch a recreation of a historical tradition. The heir wondered if they would even realize that it was something from history…or if they would think it was something his family had made up. He smiled a little. He wondered how many new traditions would fall into place because of his own family. Theo chuckled as he pictured Oni in a hundred years throwing birthday parties and choking cake down for the sake of tradition.

"Something amusing?"

He turned to see Myrah standing nearby. She had come out onto the balcony with him and was looking out into the crowd of people gathered in the courtyard. A large pyre had been built in the middle of it, and on it Theo could make out a wrapped bundle in the shape of a body. Heavy Metal.

The heir's smile quickly faded as he realized Myrah had come across him laughing down at her old leader's body and winced.

"I'm sorry; I was just thinking about traditions…I can't but help wonder if things that we do now will affect the future."

"Of course it will."

Myrah leaned on the balcony, looking down sadly at the crowd and the pyre.

"Where are your advisors?" he asked. They had been buzzing around all afternoon, but now it seemed that the new Western Leader had shaken them. She smiled grimly.

"I'm sure they're somewhere close by," she assured, and he nodded. They fell silent; all that was left now was to wait for nightfall so the memorial could begin. Myrah's eyes scanned the crowd as she continued their conversation.

"Everything we do as leaders affects the realm, Theodynn. We are the examples that Oni set themselves to, whether they realize they are doing it or not."

He blinked; suddenly his funny thought felt childish. Myrah had a way of making everything feel like a very weighty matter, he decided.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Our actions, our attitudes…our traditions. They will become the actions, attitudes, and traditions of the realm," she said, her expression hard. "That's why it's so very important that we make sure we exude only the best qualities ourselves."

There was murmuring in the crowd and Theo looked down to see his parents had come out of the fortress. The ceremony wouldn't begin for another thirty minutes or so, but he supposed they wanted to go out and talk with people till then. He caught sight of his father talking with Vieri and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," he offered to Myrah. "My parents tell me how the realm used to be; slowly but surely, they've been letting Amber and I know more about their own past. From what I gather it was a lot crueler back then. People were just worried about survival."

He gestured down to the Oni gathered.

"But now all these people have gathered together to pay respect to a great leader. The realm's gone from trying to assassinate its leaders to actually respecting them…and _real_ respect too. Not just loyal because the leaders have frightened everyone into being loyal…but true loyalty built on the fact that they believe in us to do a good job."

Myrah didn't answer, but she did frown. Theo didn't seem to notice.

"I think my parents have had a big impact on the realm already," he noted. "People aren't so afraid to care anymore…to show affection. I mean, I catch sight of more Oni with binding marks now than I used to. They've tattooed them on themselves, because there aren't really enough healers around with those fancy binding cords to do it the traditional way…but even that's changing. I guess it won't be long until we get back to the way things were, back in early history; when there were lots of Oni with power and they were so industrious…"

"Indeed."

Myrah's tone was cold and Theo turned to her in surprise.

"It could be that you are the Ruler when many of these changes occur, Theodynn. Change is always a hard battle to win; are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

He stared at her for a few moments and then glanced away, sighing heavily.

"I mean…I do want to leave my mark on the realm. To really guide it to a better place, like my parents have…"

He shrugged sadly.

"I just hope I actually _can.__"_ He finally said. Myrah's expression softened as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have been trained well, Theodynn. When the time comes, you will know how to lead this realm to a better place. Besides…you will not be ruling on your own."

He gave her a smile and turned back to look at his family among the crowd.

"Yeah…I'm never alone. I know that. I'm really lucky to have a family who loves and supports me…who will help me through it."

He ran a hand through his hair while Myrah seemed uncomfortable.

"I used to be so excited, you know? To become a leader and make a difference. But now I'm finally realizing that there's so much I have to learn and it's intimidating."

Myrah was silent, and Theo glanced over at her.

"Did you feel like that? When you took over for Heavy Metal?"

The Western Leader looked back down at the silent figure on the pyre.

"A leadership position is a big role to fill," she admitted. "Especially coming after someone who did it well. But I was raised to fill it, and I refused to be cowed by anything…least of all personal insecurities."

Theo nodded.

"You don't seem to be someone with insecurities," he agreed. She hesitated.

"Theodynn…"

He looked over.

"Yeah?"

She seemed to be trying to figure out how to say something and he frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to say that you've been raised to fill this position as well. But the way you were taught had many…biases. Perhaps that's why you are feeling so insecure now."

Theo was shocked, but he tried to cover the fact by clearing his throat.

"Biases? What do you mean?"

She looked down at where Keyda and Cole were talking with the other leaders who had come.

"Your parents have done all they can for this realm…and they have done the best they can with what they have. But they have trampled years of tradition in the process of doing that."

Theo's expression fell as he studied her.

"I…what kinds of traditions are you talking about?"

"Things established as early as the line of Virgil…" she elaborated, and Theo scoffed a little as he turned back to watch the setting sun.

"Oh, that kind of stuff. You mean…slaves, and executions…."

"Among other things," she said carefully.

Theo just shrugged.

"They had to change some things…but it's for the better. People don't have to be so afraid now."

"Fear is a great motivator," Myrah argued. "Sometimes it is necessary for leaders to employ it."

"But there are better things."

Theo turned back to look at her, smiling softly.

"It was difficult for my parents to take over…and you're right, they just had to make do with what they had. But the reason they were so successful isn't because they used a lot of fear. It's because they had each other…_loved_ each other."

He glanced back down at them; Cole's arm was around Keyda, and he could tell by the way she was pushing him off of her that he had made some kind of stupid joke she didn't appreciate.

"They wouldn't have made it far without the other," he finished. Myrah watched the Rulers as well, her brow knit together. She studied Theo's face for a few minutes.

"You believe affection is a strength, then."

He laughed and looked over.

"Yeah…but you knew that," he pointed out. "We've talked about it a bit before."

She hesitated.

"But it's not something you just believe in; it's something you want for yourself," she finally managed. His smile faded.

"Yeah. It is. I mean…at this point I don't know if I'll ever get it; a relationship like my parents have. That sort of storybook love, you know?" Theo said, resting his head on his hand. "But you're right. I do hope I get it someday."

Myrah sighed, and Theo was surprised by how frustrated she looked.

"But love is…it's too elusive of a feeling," she argued. "Anger, fear, grief; these are easy to understand and recognize. You know what you're feeling and you know why you're feeling it. Because you can recognize them and understand them then you can control them. In all I've learned of love, it can't be explained. You can't pinpoint a reason; it's too vague to ever be considered a strength. And if it isn't a strength then it's a weakness. A parasite of sorts that cannot be explained and cannot be controlled…"

Theo stared at her with wide eyes, and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's how you see love?"

She blinked, and he realized that he probably offended her. She was far older than him, after all; she probably didn't appreciate a childish, not-yet-leader telling her what she didn't know. He held his hands up.

"I guess love is kinda hard to explain. But it's not a parasite…or a weakness."

She scowled.

"Then how would you describe it?"

He looked back down at his parents.

"Love is when you would do anything for someone…when you care more about them than yourself. And the Romantic type love…it's even more like that. I guess I can't claim to have ever_ really_ felt it, but I've had a crush before…"

"Crush? What does destruction have to do with love?" she cut in coldly, and Theo laughed.

"Naw, crush is just a term used when you are starting to fall in love, I guess. When it's not _super_ serious but the first little seeds are being planted."

Myrah's expression was blank and Theo rubbed his head again.

"Gosh, I'm bad at explaining things. I get it from my Dad," he explained sheepishly. "For me, it felt all fluttery. Like when you're with the other person and your heart starts pounding and you don't know why. And you're interested in what they have to say and you want to know their opinion about everything. You can't wait to see them and you're disappointed when you can't. You don't quite know how to act or what to say, but you find that even though you're basically at your _most awkward_ around them you want to be around them as much as possible."

"That's hardly love."

Theo was once again surprised at how intensely Myrah answered. She was basically glaring at him and he wondered if he had offended her in some way.

"You can hold someone in high regard and value their opinion and input without loving them," she sniffed, and Theo smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah, of course. I don't really know how to explain the romantic part of it; it kinda just comes down to this feeling inside…that fluttering, sweaty feeling that makes your heart pound."

"A good workout would do just the same thing," she responded coldly, and Theo laughed again, shaking his head.

"True enough. I guess someday maybe you'll feel it for someone, and then you'll know," Theo answered casually, and Myrah's expression darkened.

"So…you are in love with someone, then?"

He looked back at her in surprise.

"No, not right now…" his expression became sad. "I mean, not anymore at least. There was this girl back in Ninjago, I guess…but…uh….she turned me down."

Myrah blinked in shock.

"Was she aware you are the heir to the realm?" she asked, and Theo chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, she knows. But that fluttering, romantic feeling? I guess she just didn't get that."

He sighed and Myrah scoffed.

"Love is overrated. To turn you down?" She shook her head. "She sounds like an idiot."

Theo smiled at that and glanced back over.

"Thanks, Myrah. But it's fine; I'm alright now."

The sun had finally finished setting, and the Western Leader glanced at the large throng of people.

"The memorial is going to start soon," she realized. Theo nodded.

"We better head down. I have to find Amber; I told her we could stand together."

He gave the leader one last smile and disappeared out the door. Myrah watched him go with a stony expression, and as the balcony door closed she turned and leaned on the railing, scowling down at the crowd. The heir's words rolled around in her mind and she shook her head to try and dislodge them. Bula was right; Theodynn had some very mixed up ideas. His priorities were all over the place.

She had been scanning the crowd and paused as she caught sight of a familiar figure arriving. Myrah watched as Hershel was greeted by the leaders and she scoffed softly before pulling herself away to follow Theo down to the crowd.

* * *

The surface of the medal was worn smooth, and M. sighed as he rubbed his thumb across it again. He jumped a little as someone rapped on his door and he slid the medal back into his vest pocket.

"Come…" he started, but the door was already opening. He stiffened as his father came into the room, looking extremely displeased. The sour feeling in M's stomach got worse and he winced.

"Dad…I know I missed dinner, but I had to…"

"No. After everything I've done for you, there is nothing that you _have_ to do."

M. cradled his head in his hands.

"I get that you're mad. I know I'm grounded…and…and that's fair. It's just there's been a lot going on today…"

"You mean this?"

He glanced over and groaned when he saw the large touchscreen pad playing his mother's interview.

"You've seen it then?" he said. Marty IV's stern expression softened as he scanned his son's miserable look. The Headmaster nodded.

"Yes, I've seen it. Your mother in all her glory," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He came over and took a seat next to M., and the teen shuddered.

"It's all my fault," he muttered. "I feel like a complete idiot…"

Marty scoffed.

"She has a way of making people feel that way," he said softly. "In Matilda's world, her enemies accuse and condemn themselves."

"Don't talk about her like that."

Marty frowned down at his son, and M. rubbed his face.

"It wasn't Mom's fault, it was mine…"

"That's just what she wants you to think."

Marty's expression was hard and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"I warned you this would happen, M. She doesn't care about anything but herself…."

"She's just trying to keep Ninjago safe. She just…she's doing it the wrong way." M. sighed. "I shouldn't have told her about Amber; I didn't realize it would freak her out so much."

"No, son…I'm sure this has been her plan all along."

M. glared at the ground.

"I know that you hate her, Dad. But you don't need to…to villainize her."

Marty's eyes narrowed.

"You mean, like she villainized your friend?" he pointed out icily. M. moaned and pushed himself to his feet.

"Like you treat Amber any better!" he argued, and Marty narrowed his eyes.

"I did let her back into the school, M…and I let her go home this weekend," he pointed out, his voice raising. "You have no right to…"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

M. deflated, though his fists were still clenched.

"Can you just punish me already?" he asked softly, and Marty IV stiffened.

"Young man, one of these days you _will_ learn respect!" he snapped, and M. sighed.

"I know I'm in trouble…I missed dinner to go talk with Mom."

The vein was starting to bulge in his father's neck and he wondered if that wasn't the best thing to admit. He hurried on.

"It's just…the interview really shook me up and I had to go figure out why she did it. And I guess I know now. I don't think she's _right_ but at least…"

"I don't want you seeing her anymore."

M. looked up.

"That's not fair!"

"Get to bed, M." his father said coldly. "We'll talk about it tomorrow…at breakfast."

M. watched as his father left in disbelief. His emotions were in such a mess, he didn't know whether he wanted to punch a hole in the wall or break down. He looked down and realized that he had fished his medal out of his pocket. His fist tightened around it, and he yelled out in frustration as he chucked it at the wall. It made a loud pinging as it bounced off, and no doubt left a dent, but M. didn't care. He sank to his knees and cradled his head as he tried to figure out how he was going to get everything back to the way he had it.

104

Hershel watched as the first stars starting making themselves known in the sky and sighed as he glanced at the pyre. He had been doing research all day and had found the place in the history scrolls that had mentioned this ritual.

Oni power was destructive. It had so much more potential than just that, but over the years that was the main quality that had been championed. Being consumed by destructive Oni power used to be seen as the most respectable thing you could do for someone who had passed. He glanced over at Keyda who was taking her place on the lip of the pyre.

The crowd was silent, not sure what to expect. Hershel wondered if Keyda would say anything, but then she turned to face the many Oni who had come to witness the memorial.

"Heavy Metal was a true leader…all the years I knew him. He always did what he thought was best for the realm…" here she glanced over at her husband, who was smiling at her from the crowd. "Even if it meant that sometimes, he had to change his point of view. He was fond of tradition…and we know this to be one of the most ancient Oni rituals. Today, we honor him by lighting this pyre with the true destructive power of the Oni. "

She paused, and Hershel realized she didn't know what else to say. But in her pausing, a hush came over the crowd, and the Master Healer was surprised by the level of silence that had been achieved; Oni were rarely this well behaved, he realized. Especially in large groups.

Keyda turned and held up her hands, and from Hershel's perspective, he could see her eyes glow with purple light. He was also close enough he could see the tell-tale glints of tears sliding down her face as aura formed around her hands. She shouted as the power poured off of her, quickly engulfing the pyre. The wood snapped and smoked as it burned, and the entire moonlit courtyard was now filled with purple light, illuminating the pale faces that watched it.

Keyda lowered her arms as the pyre burned in earnest, and she turned and descended the steps that seemed to be carved out of earth. Cole met her at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped one arm around her. The Ruler leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the burning pyre.

After awhile the Oni began to trickle away; there was only so long you could watch a pyre burn for someone you didn't know personally, Hershel realized. He stayed put as the courtyard cleared, however, feeling stuck. He wondered if Syn would regret not coming, but she said that she would rather stay with Pippa back at her and Tolan's tent. He suspected that his sister didn't have the best memories of the deceased Oni…and he didn't blame her. He had saved Syn's life that day…but he was a strict master to have just the same. Syn had grown up absolutely terrified of the Masked second-in-command.

He was looking around to see if Tolan had made an appearance when he heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned to see the Western Leader standing behind him.

"You came," she said simply and he nodded.

"I said I would," he reminded, and she scoffed.

"I wouldn't have been disappointed if you hadn't."

He frowned in confusion, and she seemed to realize how odd the sentence sounded.

"I just mean that when you don't show up to things, I'm not disappointed. I may have gotten after you yesterday about missing the healers training but it didn't mean anything."

Hershel was honestly at a loss.

"Well…I'm glad."

"Good."

She glanced past him, and the smoldering remains of the pyre behind Hershel were reflected in her dark, copper-flecked eyes.

"It probably was better to allow the Ruler to take charge of this ritual," Myrah said.

"Indeed."

He continued to study her and her eyes flicked back to his and hardened.

"Stop it."

Hershel shook his head.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that," she ordered. Hershel immediately flushed, though he hoped it was too dark to see, especially with the only source of light directly behind him.

"I'm sorry; from now on I'll only stare at the ground in your presence," he said sarcastically, and her expression flickered.

"Well…it's certainly been awhile since you addressed me like that," she sniffed. "I was beginning to think I had discovered a whole different Master Healer after this last week."

He narrowed his eyes and then shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said quietly. He turned to go. "I'll send my sister over in the next few days for the healer's lessons."

She stiffened.

"Whatever for?"

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You just got done telling me how you wouldn't be disappointed if I didn't show up. How else am I supposed to interpret that other than to think you would rather not see me around anymore?"

"Of course not. I only meant that I wouldn't be upset if you didn't turn up when you were supposed to…"

"Really? Then what's the problem with sending my sister? She's an excellent healer herself…"

"But it is _your_ responsibility! You can't just pawn it off on another healer. You're the one who agreed to…"

"So I'm supposed to be there," Hershel translated, his small smile coming back. "And….you would be upset if I wasn't."

Myrah looked stuck and he studied her face again.

"You really are impossible…if anyone else treated me the way you do…" she managed, and he shrugged.

"I suppose you'll have to deal with me a little longer, as there are a handful of lessons your healing recruits still need." He met her eye and smiled again. "I guess I will see you in a few days."

* * *

Matilda strode out of the offices and her lips pursed at the sight of the drizzle coming down. She sighed and pulled out the umbrella in her large white purse, opening it deftly before stepping onto the sidewalk in her clean heels. The rain made pattering sounds on the stiff material and she turned to head towards the parking lot.

"Matilda."

She turned with raised eyebrows. Marty IV was standing a yard or so away with an umbrella of his own. Her surprised look twisted into a patronizing smile.

"Hmmm…I should have taken my bodyguards up on their offer to walk me to my car."

The Headmaster sneered and Matilda O'Keefe moved her umbrella to a different hand so she could turn to face him more fully.

"What do you want, Marty?"

"That stunt you pulled in that interview…"

"Stunt? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb; you've been using M. That's why you came back, isn't it? Needed some insider information to boost that campaign of yours…"

"Really, Marty; just because our son confides more in me than he does in you…"

"You aren't to see him again, Matilda. I warned you what would happen if I found out that you were using him."

She rolled her eyes.

"You always were so dramatic. I'm a mother who has gotten back in touch with her son, after years of being cut out of the picture by my controlling ex-husband…"

"You may have the rest of the world fooled. You may even have M. fooled…but not me. And I won't sit back and let you manipulate him and toy with his feelings."

She narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't want him manipulated, I suggest you take a closer look at that Oni you've allowed into your school."

He was silent and she looked down to admire her nails.

"Honestly, wouldn't it just be easier to kick her out for good? After that interview the school must not have good publicity. When I think of the phone calls you must have fielded today…"

"What I do in _my school_ is not for you to decide!" he said, his voice rising. "Nor is it for you to discuss on your little talk shows. If Amber's your true target, then find some other way in that scheming mind of yours to deal with her. Our son is no longer a part of it. Do you understand?"

"I _don__'t_ understand; how could I? You sound like a schizophrenic." She eyed the Headmaster coldly. "He's my son too, Marty…and I could fight you for him. You know how persuasive I can be in court."

He stiffened at the threat, but then his expression relaxed and he chuckled bitterly.

"Is he really helping your image that much, that you'd be willing to go through all the trouble?" he asked, and she glared at him. The Headmaster continued. "I know you too well, Matilda. You're quite the actress, I can give you that. As the head of a performance school, I know talent. But I also know that pretending can be so exhausting. If you were to get M. back, how long before you get tired of the good mother routine, huh? A year? Two? After all…you didn't last many years longer than that your first try, and M's a lot harder to fool now than when he was seven."

She scoffed quietly, her gaze icy cold.

"How dare you."

He straightened, having made his point.

"I mean it, Matilda. Have your little political spree; run for council woman, target the Oni; I couldn't care less. But from this moment on, you do not have the right to see our son. After all, you aren't the only one who can afford a good lawyer, and I doubt a custody battle is something you need right now. Political competitors like to twist such situations, don't they? I'd hate for them to investigate your previous shot at motherhood a little too closely."

"You're insane," she spat back. "Do you know easy it would be for me to destroy your reputation? Get you mixed up in all this Oni business? I could tear that school of yours down so fast…"

"But I am not your target, Matilda. Remember that. And if you're going to declare war on me you should know that I'm not going to go easy. I can make as many problems for you as you can for me, and you know that. Reputations are such fragile things, after all."

He turned now, umbrella in tow, but glanced back to say one last thing.

"Just go back to doing what you do best, why don't you: attacking those who cannot defend themselves." He paused, his last words full of frigid seriousness. "And stay away from my son."

Matilda watched him walk away, the gears turning in her mind of which sacrifices would be worth it. She finally turned and headed back towards the parking lot, her head held high.

* * *

Keyda's heart sank as she watched the large beams burn, and her arm tightened around her husband. She thought of the words that she had said on Heavy Metal's behalf and sighed. They seemed so small…so insignificant. But she had never been good in these situations; good at finding the perfect way of expressing how much someone meant to her. Besides, given her and Heavy Metal's past…it was so hard to know exactly how she could express their complicated relationship. So she had kept the words of the memorial short, and no one seemed to mind. But maybe that was what made it even worse.

People were leaving now; they had listened to her inadequate speech and watched the pyre burn and were now headed home. Keyda felt a huge rush of sadness, thinking how unlikely it was that anyone was truly mourning the ex Western Leader. People had respected him, she knew…but did anyone else need him? Was anyone else feeling as lonely as she was now that he had passed?

She leaned back into Cole's embrace. Her husband was sad, she knew, but even he didn't really see Heavy Metal the way she had seen him. In truth, the two had never been especially close, but they had definitely come to a point where they respected each other deeply. And yet it made something twist inside as she realized that tonight Cole was more here to comfort her than he was to mourn the leader's passing.

"I'm taking my leave."

She turned to see Ottan nodding at them, and she nodded in return. Ymil had already left; the only leaders who remained now were Myrah and Tala. The former seemed to be conversing with Hershel about something, and the latter was staring at the pyre with a strange expression. Keyda realized with a start that the Eastern Leader was getting quite old herself; perhaps Tala was realizing that it wouldn't be that much longer before she was on a pyre of her own. Or perhaps she was wondering if anyone would even bother to go through the trouble. Keyda frowned; she'd like to think she would; though she didn't know Tala nearly as well as she knew Heavy Metal, the older Oni was a respectable woman and a decent leader and deserved to be memorialized as such.

More people were trickling away, and Keyda turned her attention back to the pyre. The fire devoured downward, hungrily, and it was beginning to collapse in on itself, as it was designed to. Her heart gave another stab of sadness as she realized that the last of Heavy Metal was probably gone now, dissolved to black dust by the destructive force she had unleashed. There were so many things she would never know about him, she realized. Did he have any family, or was he as alone as he seemed? Had he ever been in love? She couldn't picture it…but she also knew him to be more compassionate than he let on. It made her sad to think that maybe he had loved someone but pushed the feelings away, as many had over the years under the generations of repressive leadership. It almost seemed less tragic to think that he had just never loved anyone. After all, he would have felt safe to open up after she was in charge, wouldn't he?

Her mind was flickering through a million memories now, as if to search for clues that would help her discover who the man she was mourning truly was. The pyre burning in front of her suddenly felt like some kind of cruel timer, willing her to solve the puzzle before Heavy Metal was gone forever. She found herself thinking of the first time she had ever seen him; when he was large and terrifying with the metal mask. When he had ripped her from the rubble of her destroyed home and nearly killed her, because he thought that was what the Baron wanted. It was strange; the man with the mask that tormented her childhood, and the scarred Oni that had stood by her side for decades seemed like completely different people. Yet there were times that she had seen his silent, almost apathetic resolve in the years that he had served as her Captain of the Guard and Western Leader. And she was forced to realize that there were times that she had caught glimmers of his humanity through his mask, back when she was younger. For the most part, he was the Baron's puppet; the man who would do what he was told no matter how cruel, no questions asked. As a slave she knew to fear him…but she realized it was less about fearing _him_ as it was fearing what the Baron would ask him to do. In the times when Heavy Metal had to act for himself-when the decision was his because the Baron couldn't or wouldn't be bothered-the dictator's second in command would occasional err on the side of mercy. She had been there when Hershel and Syn had been brought into the slave quarters for the first time, with the Matron complaining about the purchase Heavy Metal had made. Keyda had been surprised as well, especially when she caught sight of how scrawny and weak the children were, but she had always assumed that the second-in-command was desperate to meet quotas. She could remember times when he had stepped in with her punishments as well. In all the ways the Baron had targeted her, Heavy Metal was always there, silently watching. He never disobeyed the Baron, and he never defended her in obvious ways. But he was the voice that called the Baron off just before going too far; she had to wonder if the Baron asked him to stand by during those punishment sessions or if Heavy Metal chose to be there, just in case he would need to step in.

Keyda found herself wondering how the Baron had ever won the scarred Oni's undying loyalty. Because that was what it was, more than anything else. People could argue that the Baron ruled everyone by fear, and it was true…but he was also very good at making promises to get people to do what he wanted. And yet Heavy Metal had never seemed the sort acting out of terrified submission or greedy hope. He had always just seemed…loyal. Perhaps it was the Baron's utter betrayal of his loyalty that had caused Heavy Metal to make the change he had from masked servant to Keyda's most trusted supporter. She knew the Baron had turned on him after the ninja escaped; he had claimed it was the reason he joined with Keyda when he had appeared at her first meeting with the Oni with Wu. It must have been quite the betrayal, to have the person you had dedicated your life to serving and protecting…the person who had your own utmost loyalty…to turn and treat you as if you were worthless and replaceable. She remembered suddenly sitting next to Heavy Metal's side as he woke up after recovering from the wound Adalaide had given him on the battlefield. He had told her that he knew the Baron would have let him die. But she hadn't; she couldn't. When he had shown her the same unfailing loyalty, she couldn't just leave him to die. It made her hate the Baron all the more that he could.

A thought struck Keyda strongly; one she hadn't really had before. She had always assumed that Heavy Metal had put her forward and supported her as a leader because she was powered. Of everyone in the realm, perhaps he just knew she would be the easiest person to convince everyone to follow because she clearly had something that no one else had. But something seemed to whisper to her as she watched the pyre collapse further; perhaps her powers weren't the reason he had chosen her, or stayed by her despite everything that happened that first year of her leading. Perhaps he had supported her because he knew her, had seen her grow up, and somehow had guessed what she was capable of. Her heart pounded and it hurt more that she would never really know the answer, but suddenly another conversation came to mind. In those months following the union…the ones after she had left Cole in Ninjago and tried to forget him, Heavy Metal had been the one who got after her for it. He was angry, she remembered, because she was becoming hardened and apathetic.

_We just got rid of an unfeeling leader__…_ he had said bitterly, and it struck her that even the man who fought for the traditional way of Oni life, no longer wanted to serve an apathetic ruler. In that conversation, it was clear that he had supported her not for her power, because she could have led the realm with both apathy and power at that point. He had wanted her to care…and he believed that she could.

A calm seemed to fill the Ruler, bringing tears to her eyes. She gave a little gasp and felt Cole's embrace tighten around her. She realized that she had always felt a little guilty for not being the exact Ruler that he had expected her to be; it was no secret that she made many decisions in that first year that he had disagreed with. He never took away his support, but she had always feared it was because he was in too deep, and it would have been too messy to try and get a new leader in at that point. But perhaps he stood by her because he truly trusted her, more than just because he didn't want to bother changing management. In truth, had he wanted a change of management, he could have supported Adalaide, she realized. They were hopelessly outnumbered that night, but he had supported _her,_ not the usurper. And he had nearly died doing it…protecting her. Fighting for the realm she was creating, even though she didn't do things in the way he wanted all of the time.

The tears were running down her face now and Cole leaned in.

"Keyds…you ok?"

"I think he really trusted me," she managed, though she realized that the thought wouldn't make a lot of sense without the context of her thoughts. Cole smiled sadly as he held her.

"Of course he did. That much was obvious to anyone."

She sniffed.

"I wish I hadn't made so many mistakes," she realized and Cole shook his head.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Keyda. In fact, mistakes are how you discover the people who are really there for you…because they're the ones who are still there for you afterwards."

A sob escaped and she finally turned away from the burning pier so she could bury her face into Cole's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss him," she admitted. "I know he was old…I know he was in pain…but I still want him here. I know that's wrong, but I can't help it."

"It's not wrong," Cole murmured into her hair. "He was the one we could always count on…who _you_ could always count on. Of course you would miss him."

It was true; no matter what it was Keyda found herself in, she had reached a point where she never had to wonder if the Western Leader would support her. When she had gotten bound…when her children had disappeared…when she had lost Cole. He was the one who had been there, who sat her down, who urged her to get up and keep fighting. But he was more than just an ally…more than someone she could count on. He was someone she had _wanted _to count on. But now she couldn't go to him anymore, and she couldn't help but feel guilty all over again that her memorial had been so short. There was so much more she should have said; she knew most of the Oni in the crowd didn't know him, or even if they did they didn't _know_ him, not like her. She should have told them more so they could have learned about him and truly understood why his loss was a detriment to the realm.

There weren't many people left now, and Keyda realized that she was exhausted. She turned back to the pyre, her resolve hardening; despite her fatigue, she wasn't going to leave until the pyre had died down. It wasn't a rule based on tradition; the scrolls hadn't outlined such a procedure. But for some reason her mind had settled on it just the same, as a way of showing her past Mentor and Supporter that she would stand by him till the end, just as he had stood by her.

105

"I just don't know why it's happening, Theo. Why now?"

Amber was lying on Theo's bed next to him as they stared up at the ceiling, and his mouth was pursed in thought.

"I dunno, Ams. Is there something at school threatening you?"

She shook her head. For a moment, she thought about Matilda and the hate she had felt, but pushed it away. That was hardly the same as her experience with Evynn; that situation annoyed her more than anything. She hated Matilda, but she wasn't afraid of her.

"You know, when I had all of my nightmares, back when I was younger, after the first time Evynn was around..." Theo looked over at her. "I spent a lot of time talking with Master Hershel. For me, he helped me realize that they were rooted in my fear about what had happened, and guilt."

She frowned and he nudged her.

"Amber, I think you should talk with him. I think you should tell him everything…"

"He already _knows_ everything!" she argued, glowering at the ceiling. "So it doesn't matter if I tell him!"

"Don't tell him so he can know, tell him so he can help you." Theo reached out to tug her horn. "I'm worried about you, Ams. I don't remember the last time you had a nightmare. When you called a few weeks ago you sounded really upset."

She glanced away and sighed. After a moment she looked back at him.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with what happened to me," she argued softly. "Maybe…maybe it's some kind of warning…telling me that I need to protect you."

Theodynn shook his head.

"I'm telling you, Amber…I'm ok. I promise…"

"Maybe it's something you don't even know about!" she argued, her brow furrowing. Her expression lit up with a realization. "Like…Myrah! Maybe that's why she's been acting so weird…Tay, I think she's the threat!"

Her brother's expression darkened as he scowled at her.

"Amber, not this again…" he argued, and she sat up.

"Think about it, Theo! You have to admit she acts differently around you. She's always seeking you out, asking you questions…"

"Why on earth would Myrah target me?" he complained, and Amber scowled.

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe she's in cahoots with Evynn, somehow. And this is her way of getting revenge…"

"Amber, that's ridiculous!" Theo argued, sitting up as well as he glared at her. "If you don't want to talk to Hershel about your nightmares, then fine. But don't use them as an excuse to come up with crazy conspiracies…"

"She's hiding something, Theo! I know it! I can't even tell what's she's feeling most of the time; it's like there's a wall."

"Maybe she doesn't _want_ you reading her emotions, Amber. She's a private person, and a serious one. I don't think she opens up very easily, and if you _want_ her to, you could try trusting her a little more instead of glaring at her and blaming her for things she hasn't done."

His voice was sharp and Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I trust her? She hasn't proven anything to us…given us any reason that we should trust her. And there's no reason for her to talk to you the way she does, or to seek you out. She's got to be planning something, Tay…and you're the target!"

"Maybe it's because she actually _trusts_ me, Amber!" he snapped back. "Maybe the reason she keeps seeking me out and treating me like a leader is because she thinks of me as one, instead of looking at me like some naïve idiot that should be ignored, like the rest of the leaders do!"

Amber was surprised by how angry and hurt her brother suddenly felt, and then she felt guilt creep in as well as he looked away.

"Sorry, Ams. It's just…Myrah's the first leader that's had to get to know me as _me. _ She wasn't there when I was born, she didn't watch me grow up. That's why I was so nervous to meet her, because I wasn't sure if she would even see me as an equal, or if she would think me worthy of her respect. But…she does. I like to think that the reason she bothers to talk to me is because she actually thinks I'll make a good Ruler someday…not because she's planning something and I'm just once again the unwitting victim."

Amber didn't know what to say to that. After a minute of silence, she cleared her throat.

"I mean…of _course_ you're going to be a good Ruler, Tay…" she tried, but he just scoffed.

"Hardly, if someone can't even treat me like one without it seeming suspicious."

He pushed himself up from the bed and she sagged in guilt and sadness as she watched her brother leave the room, his hurt still lingering in the air behind him.

* * *

"Amber?"

Hershel blinked in surprise as the young xinta pushed her way into his tent, and Amber winced.

"Yeah."

She stood near the doorway, as if debating whether or not to bolt, and the Master Healer put down the knife he was chopping with to come over.

"Is…everything alright?" he asked, trying to figure out why she was glaring at the ground. She finally sighed and looked up.

"I'm…I keep having these terrible nightmares. Theo said maybe you can help."

Her tone was soft, and seemed both hopeful and doubting. Hershel frowned and gestured to the chairs near the fireplace.

"What kind of nightmares?"

* * *

"Wait…you want me to do what?"

Dani peered out at M. through her large glasses, obviously skeptical, and he resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes.

"You just have to text me when Amber gets back. Can you do that or not?"

She pursed her lips.

"Sure I _can, _but why should I?"

"Because I need to know the second she gets back so I can explain that whole interview thing," he pressed, losing his patience. Here Dani rolled her eyes.

"Explain? Explain it _how?__"_

"You know…explain. Make it so that Amber knows it wasn't my fault and I don't feel that way about her.

Dani continued to stare at him skeptically and he groaned.

"Look, Amber's one of my closest friends. Last year, before she got here, I had tons of friends. Other dancers willing to talk and goof off and hang out…but none of them are like Amber. I just…I don't want to ruin things with her. I need your help making sure that doesn't happen."

The musician was watching him closely, and M. realized that it kinda reminded him of how Amber would look at people when she was trying to get a read on them. He wondered if this weird piano chick had always been like this or if Amber had rubbed off on her. After a few minutes Dani finally shrugged.

"Fine, Openheimer. I'll help you. But before I agree to text you as soon as Amber gets back, you have to tell me everything you're going to say to her."

He scowled.

"I already _told_ you what I was going to say to her!"

"No, I mean tell it to me word for word; pretend I am Amber."

M. stared at her, and his mind went blank. Dani gestured.

"Well? She's going to think it's weird if you just show up and _stare_ at her!"

"I'm not pretending you're Amber. I'll tell _her_ when she gets back."

He knew he sounded surly, but he didn't care. He didn't owe this musician anything…

"Fine. Then I won't bother letting you know when she gets back; you can talk to her when you get to class."

She turned to walk away and M. resisted the urge to strangle her.

_"Wait!"_

She paused and he sighed dramatically.

"Alright. But _no talking. _It's weird enough without you actually _pretending_ to be her."

Dani turned around and smiled a little at his discomfort.

"Geez, it's a good thing you aren't an acting major, M. I don't think you'd survive…"

"Just shut up and let me do it, alright?"

She obliged and folded her arms, waiting. He rubbed the back of his neck, finding it easier to stare at the ground than stare at the brunette judging him.

"Um…Amber…." He started, feeling stupid. "Look, I just needed to talk to you because there's this stupid video going around…"

"Tell her exactly what it is."

He looked up to glare.

"Hey, no talking!" he reminded, but Dani ignored him.

"If you don't tell her exactly what video it is she'll find out from someone else and she'll think you were hiding that from her."

He hated this; he was about ready to give up altogether. But in his awkward practicing, he was realizing that even though he knew he needed to talk to Amber as soon as possible, he didn't really know what to say. He muttered under his breath and finally started again.

"Look, Amber, last Friday my Mom did this interview for this new safety policy thing…she's running for council woman and she's always doing these interviews and stuff."

He paused, but when Dani didn't interject he took that to mean that at least his opening was adequate.

"And…um…"

He trailed off and glanced up and Dani gestured for him to continue.

"Just tell the truth, Openheimer. It's not that hard!"

"She mentioned you in the last one she did. I swear, I didn't know a thing about it…but she said some stuff that really wasn't true about you and…I guess what I'm trying to say is you were right. About your first impression about her."

He squirmed under Dani's expression.

"I'm not sure why she doesn't trust you...I swear, I told her that we were best friends. I assumed that would mean something to her. But she said these awful things and I don't know why and I just needed you to know that I wasn't part of it. I mean…I would talk about you sometimes with her but in good ways and she twisted them to make them sound bad…"

He winced hard and stumbled on.

"She's a good person, really…she wants to keep Ninjago safe and stuff. She just thinks Oni are dangerous for some reason and she wants other people to think so too."

"She doesn't sound like a good person."

He glared at Dani again and she shrugged.

"Hey, Amber's probably going to say something similar!"

He tugged at his sleeve and exhaled angrily, continuing his practiced explanation.

"I'm still trying to figure her out. And I don't want to just, you know, give up on her after she finally came back after seven years. But what she said about you wasn't ok and I don't want you to watch the video, _ever_, and if someone mentions it you know what it is now and you can just ignore them for being stupid."

He finished and finally met Dani's eye. The pianist's lips were pursed and he finally gestured.

"Well?!"

"Well what?"

"Is she going to believe it?" he asked, becoming more frustrated. Dani scoffed.

"Were you being _sincere?__"_

"Yes!" he insisted angrily, and Dani shrugged.

"Then she'll believe it. She can sense _feelings, _you know."

"I know! I'm the first one she told, remember?" he sneered. "I know everything about her!"

Dani didn't seem impressed.

"Yeah…and then you told your Mom, who's using it to try and make Amber's life miserable."

He threw his hands in the air.

"Just _forget it!_ I'll just talk to her in class; this whole thing has been a _huge waste of time!__"_

"Whatever, Openheimer," Dani replied, not seeming to care that he was upset. But she did call out to him as he stormed away. "I'll text you when she's back!"

* * *

Amber stared at the jar in her hands as she sat on her bed. The talk with Hershel hadn't been as horrible as she had thought it would be. He had asked her to tell him about everything that happened, but she didn't—Theo had already told him all that stuff. There was no reason for her to bring up the Island, or erasing Theo's memories. Instead, she described her nightmares and insisted that she had only come to get something to help them.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she looked up. Her father poked his head in, giving her a small smile.

"Hey Ams."

She sighed.

"Hey, Dad."

He came in and came over to sit on a chair near her bed.

"Headed back to school tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get up pretty early in order to get back in time for classes. Time difference, and all that."

He nodded and studied her face, but she wouldn't meet his eye. She could feel his concern, but she just didn't feel like talking about herself anymore.

"How's school been? Everything going…"

"It's fine. It's been really good to be dancing again," she said, looking up at last. "I love it."

He smiled, but she could tell that he was trying to piece together what was bothering her. As far as she knew, her father had no capabilities in sensing feelings, but that didn't stop him from always knowing when something was wrong.

"How's mom doing?" she asked, before her father could say anything else. "Is she still upset?"

He blinked and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah; losing Heavy Metal hit her pretty hard. She's in bed; we were up late last night with the pyre and up early this morning. She'll be alright, though."

He went back to studying her.

"You alright, kiddo? Theo mentioned you've been having some nightmares."

Amber's stomach immediately clenched. Theo! What a traitor; how much had he told them?"

"Yeah, well….I mean…" she cleared her throat, looking back down at her lap. "I've only had a few. I think it's just everything that happened on the Island…"

Her father reached out and put a hand on her knee.

"You should never have had to go through all that," he told her, and she was surprised by the guilt and regret she could feel. She looked up again.

"It's not your fault, Dad. It's not anyone's fault…well, except Pazzol's. And the Parasite's, I guess."

_And mine_, her thoughts pointed out treacherously, but she silenced them. Cole sighed, still looking concerned.

"If you want to talk about your nightmares…"

"I already did. I told Hershel about them, and he gave me these flower petals." She lifted the jar to prove her point. "He said these are what his Master gave mom when she had nightmares…"

Cole reached out, his expression suddenly curious. She let him take the jar and he studied it.

"Yeah…they do kind of look familiar. I can't really remember _why_ they look familiar, though. I guess I must have seen her drink the tea before, huh?"

"Probably."

Cole looked like he was trying to bridge a memory gap; it always made Amber a little sad when she saw that expression.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will help; I mean, Mom doesn't really get nightmares anymore," she said, taking the jar back from him. He frowned.

"She does sometimes," he admitted. "We all do, I guess; including you now, kiddo."

He gave her another sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Amber. It's not fair that you and Theo have had such awful things happen. I mean…you're only twelve years old and already…"

"Dad, really! Don't blame yourself. That just makes it worse!"

Amber gave him a stern look.

"I'm going to be fine. You have nightmares, and you're fine. It's not a big deal."

He studied her determined expression and finally nodded.

"Ok. But if you ever want to talk about it, Ams…you know you can talk to me and your Mom. Anytime; just give us a call or pop by."

She nodded, and was both surprised and embarrassed when she became a little emotional, her throat closing off. Rather than answer she leaned in and gave her father a hug around the neck, and he sighed.

"We love you, kiddo."

"I know. I love you guys too."

He pulled away and gestured to the jar.

"You want me to get you some hot water for that?"

She blinked and glanced back down at the jar, the feeling of unease creeping back in. It had started ever since Hershel had explained what the petals did.

"Oh, um…I'm not going to use them tonight," she explained. "If I have a nightmare, then I'll use them…you know?"

Cole frowned and she rushed on.

"I don't want to have to depend on something if I don't have to. I think I'm only supposed to use it when I need it."

He glanced down at the jar and nodded.

"Alright, Ams. Let me know if you need anything, ok? And good luck with school; I guess you'll be back before we wake up tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah."

He gave her another hug and kissed her on the forehead, and she closed her eyes as she embraced him tightly.

24


	36. Web of Lies: Chapter 36

106

M. felt about ready to sink into the floor. Even practicing with Dani hadn't prepared him for the real confrontation.

Amber stood in front of him; he was outside her and Dani's bedroom door. After receiving the text from the pianist, he had shown up. He hadn't been sure how to start the conversation with Amber, so the second the Oni had opened the door he blurted the entire practiced dialogue to her. Now she stood looking blindsided, and he found himself wishing that he was the one who could feel people's emotions.

"Say something," he finally begged, and Amber blinked.

"Like what?"

She definitely sounded angry, and M. shifted his weight back and forth as the Oni's expression turned from shock to anger.

"What am I supposed to say after all of that?"

"That…well…"

M. felt awful and he sighed.

"I dunno."

"What did she actually say?"

He glanced up and Amber's eyes flashed.

"What did your Mom_ say_, M? What exactly is it she told everyone in Ninjago about me?"

He glanced over towards Dani, but the musician was less than no help. She had her earbuds in and seemed to be rocking out to something. Traitor.

"Just…stupid stuff, really…"

"Stupid stuff like what?"

M went silent and Amber scoffed.

"Whatever. I'll just have Dani show me the video."

"No!"

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

"She's trying to make new safety laws in Ninjago…and she kinda made it sound like_ maybe_ in the future Oni could be threats. And she mentioned that you were Oni. And…you know…used your powers in school sometimes."

Her expression was murderous, but it didn't look like she was looking at him anymore. She was kind of just staring off into the distance…it almost made M. _more _worried.

"Look…if I'm being honest, it was my fault," he admitted, and she looked back at him. "I mean…I'm the one who talked to her about you. I _never_ made it sound like you were a threat or anything…but I shouldn't have told her anything about you."

"I told you she hated me!"

Now she was angry at him.

"I told you and _you didn__'t believe me!_ And then you went and told her everything about me!?"

"I'm sorry, Amber. Really I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"You did have an idea! I _gave_ you the idea that she was up to no good, but you ignored me!"

"I didn't want to lose her again!"

He was yelling now, and there were a few girls in the hallway who turned to give him a confused and dirty look. It suddenly felt like he might cry and he felt a rush of humiliation and anger. He was _not_ about to break down in the girl's dormitory!

Dani was looking up now, having pulled the earbuds out of her ear. Amber looked like she wanted to yell at him more, but something was stopping her. He realized with another rush of shame she could probably tell how close he was to crying, and that just made his throat burn all the more as it blocked off such a humiliating emotion.

"Hey…"

M. and Amber both glanced over as Dani quietly joined in the conversation. She cleared her throat, looking more uncomfortable than M. had ever seen.

"I know I don't really know much about the situation…"

_Liar,_ M. thought bitterly as the pianist joined in.

"…And it seems pretty bad. But from what I can tell, you guys are good friends. One thing I've learned over the years is that good friends are worth fighting for."

She paused, as if she was on the verge of rushing down some tangent. But surprisingly, she just shrugged, keeping her comment short and concise.

Amber seemed to be thinking about what her roommate had said, which made M. feel both hopeful and irritated. Since when does Amber look to Dani for advice?

"Look, Amber. I'm really, _really_ sorry about what happened. I should have listened to you…and I promise I will from now on."

She glanced back over at him as he spoke, but still seemed to be debating. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Can't you _tell_ that I'm sorry?!" he burst out, and she huffed.

"Just because I know you're sorry about it doesn't mean that I'm not still _mad._ You're the one who said that I shouldn't be so hypersensitive…that everyone isn't always whispering about me…that they don't always hate me. But not only does your Mom really hate me, now everyone in the school does again too!"

Amber seemed pretty close to tears herself, and M's guilt twisted deeper as the Oni continued.

"It's taken this long just for people to be used to me…but Friday felt like starting all over again. I guess now I know why!" Her tone was bitter as she glared at him. "And I can't even trust my best friend, M. I can't even trust you with _anything_ because you'll just go and rat out to your Mom…"

Her eyes flew open with a sudden panic and she took another threatening step forward.

"What did you tell her?!"

He blinked in surprise.

"Amber…"

"Did you tell her everything!? Did you tell her about…about…"

It finally clicked in M's mind, and he felt a rush of both relief and horror; relief that he _hadn__'t_ actually told his mother the details Amber was worried about…and horror that his friend thought he would have.

"No, Amber! Of course not. I haven't told her anything about your realm or…you know. Stuff that's happened there. I just told her about how you showed me and those music kids that thing with your charm…or how you could tell what people were feeling. Or how you can transport in and out."

She scowled.

"She could hardly make me sound dangerous with that, M. What else did you tell her?"

"Nothing! Honest! I mean…I…might have mentioned that you slammed me into the wall that one time." He felt the shame flush up his neck and rushed on. "But that's it, I swear. I didn't talk about anything else; I _certainly_ didn't tell anyone about what happened with your brother."

Dani was looking curious from across the room now, but neither he or Amber really noticed. The Oni was still eyeing him like she was trying to decide if he was lying or not, and he rubbed his neck with one hand.

"As for telling my Mom anything else, I won't. I swear. I mean, I learned the hard way that I really just shouldn't talk to you two about each other. Plus…" Here his voice became a lot quieter. "I'm not really allowed to go see her anymore."

For the first time, Amber seemed to be standing down a little. She still looked angry, but not like she wanted to blast him across the hallway. He hoped that meant that she believed him.

"What do you mean?"

M. rubbed his arm and sighed.

"My father isn't letting me go see her anymore. I thought she'd come here to see me…or at least call or something. But so far…"

He trailed off and Amber sighed.

"I'm sorry," she admitted, though she still sounded a little grudging about it. M. shrugged.

"Yeah, well. She'll come calling eventually, and my Dad will have to change his mind."

She looked at him carefully.

"M, your Mom is horrible. Why would you even _want_ to see her after all this?"

"She's not horrible!" he argued, feeling a rush of defensiveness. "I mean…she's _wrong_ about you and about the Oni. But it's just because she doesn't know much about you all. She's scared of new things because of all the bad that's happened in Ninjago."

"That's what she wants you to think," Amber argued, and M. flushed angrily.

"She's my _Mom, _ok?!"

Silence fell then, and he knew his voice had echoed down the hallway. He wanted to punch something, but instead he exhaled angrily.

"I didn't like what she said about you Amber; it wasn't fair. And I went and I _told_ her that and made her swear she wouldn't talk about you anymore in her interviews. She doesn't need to; she can talk about safety and stuff without it. But I can't just keep doing this tug of war, ok? Defending you to her and her to you. She was wrong, but she's still my Mom. And I….I still don't want to lose her again."

She was quiet then, and across the room Dani was chewing on the eraser of her pencil as she pretended to not be listening. The Oni finally sighed.

"Alright."

It was all she said, and M. wasn't even sure he knew what she meant by it. Did she forgive him? Or was she just saying that she understood what he meant? _What_ was alright?

"I just got back," she was saying now. "I need to get changed and ready for the day; I'll see you in class."

She moved to shut the door and he blinked in surprise and used one hand to push on the door to keep it open.

"Wait, Amber…"

"I'm not mad, M. Well…actually I am. But…"

She hesitated.

"I'm glad you talked to me about it, I guess." She looked up and met his eye. "And who knows, maybe now you'll actually listen to me."

He wasn't sure what to say, but then she pushed the door again.

"I do have to get ready though," she pointed out, and M. blinked and finally pulled back his hand.

"Right. Ok. Um…see you in class."

She nodded and the door came to a close. He stared at it a few moments longer, his insides still twisting. Had she forgiven him? She said she was mad, but he was hoping that she was saying that she still wanted to be friends. That's what she had meant, right?

He sighed and finally turned to walk away, wondering if Dani and Amber were talking about him right now. For some reason that made him feel angry; they could say anything they wanted about him, and he'd never know. At least the music chick had seemed sorta on his side. And Amber hadn't seemed too angry in the end.

M. rubbed his eyes and sighed again; at this point, he was going to have to just hope for the best.

* * *

"But say that someone _did _have a fever at the same time they had that kind of rash," Myrah pressed. "You said that this tea is good for fever but can make the rash worse…and the stuff for the rash causes the skin to heat, which I assume is _not_ good for a fever…"

"I'm telling you, I've been doing this for over a decade and I've never had to treat those two things at the same time," Hershel cut in, shaking his head. "So really, it's a moot point."

"No, not _moot._ Hypothetical," Myrah argued, not skipping a beat. "I'm asking that _if_ you have a case like that, where two problems have conflicting medications, what do you decide on?"

He rolled his eyes and she leaned in.

"Is this you admitting defeat? That you don't _know?__"_

"Do you know someone with both of these problems?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he packed his satchel. "Because if so, you could just be honest with me…"

She huffed angrily.

"Look, Hershel; I come to these lessons to _learn._ I understand that such cases may be rare but I honestly don't understand Healers. How do you decide what's most important? How can you claim to sell things that solve problems when in reality they can create others?"

Hershel sighed, slinging his satchel over one shoulder.

"In your _hypothetical_ situation, I would definitely treat the fever first. Yes, the tea would inflame the rash, which would be uncomfortable…but fever can become life-threatening quickly, while the rash is merely irritating. Once the fever clears, the rash can be treated; it would be more dangerous to do nothing at all than to treat the fever and have the rash become worse."

The Western Leader frowned in thought as Hershel continued.

"Healers never claim to have the answers to everyone's problems, whether in health or other factors. We can't solve everything. And yes, sometimes we have to choose between two unsatisfying paths and just have to go with what's better."

Myrah nodded to herself. She finally turned to look at the empty seats where the Master Healer's other students had been sitting a while earlier.

"They're getting better," she finally commented as she cleared her own materials off the table. The Hershel shrugged in a noncommitted way.

"They aren't as bad as they were," he agreed cautiously. "But it's still slow going."

He went to leave and the Western Leader followed him out of the room.

"I'm glad to see you've been making use of a hoofer. Are you still using Tolan's or have you invested in your own yet?"

"Tolan's for now, but mainly because he's been spending a lot of time stuck in trainings at the fortress. Once he starts bodyguarding again he'll need it back so he can follow Theo around from place to place."

Myrah frowned.

"Bodyguarding again? I thought he had lost that position for good. It isn't safe for the heir."

Hershel shook his head.

"Tolan's been making significant growth in his aura control," he explained. "Another few weeks and I could see him reinstated."

The Leader seemed apprehensive about that, but she didn't press. They had reached the doors leading back to the stable area.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," she commented, and he glanced up.

"Will you?"

"I'll be coming by to read more of the history, as I have been doing for the last few weeks." She raised an eyebrow. "It would be much simpler if I could be allowed to bring them here to the fortress to read them. You could pick them up when you come to teach…"

"Myrah," he cut in, raising an eyebrow. "I would have thought by now you'd stop asking."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's a stupid rule," she argued, and the small smile appeared on the Master Healer again.

"Have a good evening," he said simply, and the Western Leader leaned up against the doorframe as she watched him walk into the dusk.

107

Pippa and Baffa burst through the tent doorway, and Syn turned in surprise.

"Pip!" she snapped quickly as her daughter slid off her sniffer. "Not in the house; we've been _over_ this…"

"You let me keep Baffa inside when he was younger!" The fluffy-headed child complained, but Syn was already pulling the sniffer towards the door by his scruff. Baffa snarled, but didn't fight back as he grudgingly headed back out.

"He was smaller when he was younger. Grown Sniffers belong _outside.__"_

Pippa sighed and headed over to her bed-mat; she had claimed a whole corner of the tent where she lived with her parents and it was crowded with all sorts of odds and ends. Her many assortments of weapons sat in a pile, with various dried plants, dead bugs, and sniffer-treat crumbs among other things.

"How's your Uncle? You were good and listened today, right?" Syn continued, heading back towards the bread she was kneading now that the sniffer had been banished. Pippa shrugged as she sat to sharpen her newest dagger.

"I always listen."

Syn smiled as if she didn't quite believe her daughter, but didn't press further. Pippa started whistling some tune as she worked; she had learned how to whistle a few weeks back and had taken to making up crazy little ditties. She was proud of the skill, though the sound was soft at best and sounded more like a breathy whine then a whistle.

"Uncle Hershel's a lot happier now. Can you tell?"

Syn's kneading slowed as she glanced back over at where Pippa was sharpening.

"Happier? What do you mean?"

"He smiles more. And he doesn't get mad nearly as often. Like even when I mess up he just kinda laughs instead of doing that thing where he stares for a long time and breathes really loud out his nose."

Pippa mimicked both the expression and the noisy exhale and Syn couldn't help but smile at the impression.

"Pippa…"

"He did it all the time!" the child argued. "Remember when I broke that pot full of tea? Or when I accidentally lit that part of his tent on fire…just a tiny part, really, but he was so mad…"

"Did you do that again today?" Syn cut in with a wry smile. "Is that how you know he was happier? Because he doesn't get mad when you light his stuff on fire?"

"I haven't lit any fires since I was _little!__" _the child said with indignation, seemingly unaware that being six wasn't exactly considered being old. She grinned a gap-tooth smile into the gleaming metal dagger before re-sheathing it proudly. "And anyways, he _is_ happier. He's always smiling and laughing to himself." Pippa looked up at her mom with eyes wide with a sudden realization. "Do you think he's going crazy?"

Syn blinked and then laughed.

"No, your Uncle isn't going _crazy.__"_ Her smile faded as she suddenly became lost in thought. "He used to smile and laugh all the time."

Pippa wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Uncle Hershel?"

"Sure. I mean, it was never a big booming laugh or anything. Just his quiet chuckle."

Pippa frowned as she pulled out a few interesting stones she had shoved into her pant pockets, adding them to a growing collection.

"Why did he stop?"

Syn shrugged.

"Well, he didn't really _stop._ He just…"

She trailed off as she really thought about her brother over the last few years and sighed.

"I think he just got lonely, Pippa."

"Why is he lonely? We visit him _all the time!__"_

Syn ruffled her daughter's fluffy hair and Pip scowled and pushed her mom's hand away.

"Mooom…"

"Go easy on your Uncle, Pippa."

"I _am_ going easy. Geez, Mom; I said he's _happier,_ not angrier!"

Pippa squinted at a dark rock of an unusual shape before tossing it into the pile.

"Why do you think he's happier, Mom? Cuz I visit him a lot?"

Syn's expression became pensive, thinking back to interactions she had had with her brother over the past weeks.

"I guess he does seem a little different, huh? His mind's always somewhere else."

"Yep."

Whining could be heard from outside the tent, and Pippa turned.

"Awww, Baffa…can't he come inside?"

"No, Pip. Now go tell him to cut that out, and when you're done you can take the loaves to the village ovens."

Pippa made a face but headed to the doorway to oblige. Syn began hurrying to finish the loaves so Pip could take them, but she frowned as her mind worked through everything Pip had mentioned.

* * *

Tolan pushed his way into the tent. Soft snores from one side of the tent indicated that Pip was already asleep, but he could make out Syn's silloutte sitting by the dying coals in the fireplace. He headed over.

"Heya, Syn," he murmured, and she glanced up as he sank down on the rug next to her.

"Hey Tol. How was the week? As boring as last week?"

"Basically. But Jaqah said starting next week I can start going out with Theo again."

Syn turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That soon?"

"Soon? I've been off the job for awhile," Tolan griped. "That brother of yours took his sweet time putting in a good word for me."

She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So Hersh says your good to go this time, huh?"

Tolan scoffed.

"I'm good, Syn. I've felt good for weeks."

"Good. I was getting worried there for a bit, Tol."

"Shouldn't worry; I had it sorted," he murmured. A louder-than-normal snore cut in and they glanced over at where Pip was sleeping in the corner.

"Pip went to spend the day with Hersh; she says he's been a lot happier," Syn commented. "You're there a lot; does he seem happier? I mean…I feel like he's been more distracted…"

Tolan was unwrapping his arms and frowned.

"Happier? Mmm….I guess. You're there with him as much as I am."

Syn shook her head.

"Actually…after Pippa talked to me I was realizing that I hardly go anymore. You're there for training, but I guess before that we didn't visit a whole lot. And there were all those months we were on the move and even Pippa wasn't going over…"

"What are you getting at, Syn?" he asked quietly, and she sighed.

"He spent all that time on his own. And I didn't even realize how lonely he would have been. I mean, when we first lost Phos I was careful to never leave him on his own, but as the years have gone on, I spend less and less time in that tent. Why is it I didn't realize how lonely he would get?"

"You did realize. That's why we moved back, so we could be closer," Tolan reminded. "Besides; like Fluff says: your brother's doing alright now. Why is this eating at you all of a sudden?"

Syn was silent and finally shrugged.

"Seeing him with some of that old spark in him…it just suddenly made me realize that he _hasn__'t _had it. And I was trying to figure out when he lost it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"What is it that gave him his spark back?" she asked. "I mean…I don't know that anything's changed."

Tolan had finished unwrapping his arms and was bundling the cloth as he frowned.

"He goes to the Western Fortress a lot."

Syn's brow wrinkled.

"He doesn't even _like_ going there."

"Doesn't he?" Tolan questioned wryly and she looked over.

"I didn't think he did; he's always talking about how annoying it is to trek out there to teach those new traveling Healers. I even offered to help him do it, but he wouldn't take me up on it."

"I'm not saying he's crazy about the lessons," Tolan murmured as he finished bundling and started pushing himself to his feet. Syn watched him in confusion.

"Then what are you saying?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not really saying anything. But I have noticed that he and that new Western Leader seem to be spending a lot of time together."

Syn stared, the realization of what her husband was insinuating sinking in.

"But…"

He raised an eyebrow and her voice became more hushed.

"That's impossible…right?"

"What's impossible?" he asked sarcastically, heading to put the wrappings away and get ready for bed. Syn stood as well, following him.

"Hershel wouldn't…I mean…"

She hesitated, remembering the distracted looks and soft smiles she had seen over the past few weeks. If he really was in love, then this was something Syn had actually hoped would happen someday for her brother, but in this situation, she suddenly felt sick.

"You don't think he likes her like that, do you?" she whispered. Tolan shrugged.

"I'm not the one to ask. All I said was they're spending a lot of time together."

"And even if he _did,_ she couldn't possibly like him. I mean, not like that. After all, isn't she extremely apathetic? Like I've heard her described as a leader carved from stone."

"She's pretty serious, and self-righteous," Tolan agreed, scowling at the memory from the library. The sick feeling in the pit of Syn's stomach twisted deeper.

"She's a leader, besides. I can't think of what she would see in Hershel."

Tolan just shrugged and Syn found herself chewing on her thumbnail.

"Do you think she's using him? Because he's the Master Healer?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't know."

Tolan seemed ready to drop the subject, but he paused and said one last thing, his voice barely audible. "But if something _were_ going on…I'd say that he's more invested than she is."

He headed to the back of the tent to change, leaving Syn standing stunned near the fireplace. She rubbed her face, suddenly exhausted as worry gnawed at her. She hadn't seen this coming; should she approach Hershel about it? Or would he just be annoyed at her for telling him what to do?

"Oh Hersh…" she finally murmured, hugging herself. "Please be careful."

* * *

Amber glanced over at M again, but he didn't seem to be listening to the professor's lecture. Eventually, it came to an end and everyone in the class packed up their bags. The Oni headed over to where her friend was sitting.

"You ok?"

He looked up in surprise. Amber raised an eyebrow and M. shrugged half-heartedly.

"Yeah, fine."

She didn't want to ask…but she had been avoiding it for the last two weeks. Amber finally sighed.

"Have you heard from your mom yet?"

M didn't look at her as he shook his head. He pushed his own textbook into his bag as he stood up.

"Nah…but I mean, it's fine."

She knew it wasn't, but she had learned that even though she always knew what people were feeling, there wasn't really a need to correct them when they claimed to feel differently.

"What are you doing for free hour?" she asked as she followed him to the door of the class. Here M. scowled a little.

"Aren't you hanging out with those musical kids? You generally do…"

"You could come to, you know," she pointed out, but M. was silent. She really didn't understand what it was that made him so squirrelly around Dani and the others. Amber shook her head, trying a different approach.

"Why don't we go fencing?"

M. turned.

"Seriously?"

She shrugged.

"Sure. We haven't done that in a while."

M. smirked at the memory.

"That's because every time we try you refuse to follow the rules. Fencing isn't sword fighting…you don't just beat your opponent into submission. There's a certain amount of _finesse.__"_

She slugged him as they headed towards the fencing room.

"Come on, Openheimer; I'm full of finesse."

He just laughed. They reached the room and M. spent most of the hour laughing and correcting the Oni as she took short cuts to her victories. Eventually she humored him, and he grinned as he finally landed a touch on her.

"Gotcha!"

She shook her head as she smirked at him through his face mask. As always, she couldn't get one on due to her horns.

"How about a break?" she asked, heading over to replace her fencing foil into a bin with others. M. pulled his mask off, sweat dripping down his face.

"Admitting defeat after one loss?" he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't want you passing out before our next class," she corrected, taking a seat on a bench on the side of the room. There were several other fencing pairs still going, and she watched their matches as M. replaced his own equipment and came over to sit next to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she pressed, her eyes still following the back-and-forth parries from the match closest to them. M. didn't answer and she pushed her bangs back out of her face and continued.

"You're quieter lately…and you just feel kinda sad," she explained, and the teen finally sighed.

"I dunno. I guess I would have thought she'd contact me by now."

His answer was quiet enough that she had to strain to hear it over the grunts and sounds of ringing metal as foils hit each other.

"I'm sorry."

It was all she could think of to say, and M. shrugged again. She decided that he seemed to be doing a lot of shrugging lately.

"I think she's just busy. I've been keeping track of her on the news and on the NCST webpage and stuff. They got those laws signed into action, and she's started doing lots of campaigning and debates and stuff." He glanced over at her. "Don't worry; she hasn't said anything about you again. A few people have asked her about the Oni and she's changed her tune."

Amber frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now she's focusing on people breaking the law, you know? Like anyone who breaks our laws here in Ninjago should be considered a threat. But there aren't any Oni who live here besides you, and you haven't broken any laws. I think she's realized that she can't just accuse people willy nilly. She needs evidence…like law-breaking."

Amber thought about it and shrugged.

"I guess. What kind of laws is she passing?"

"Eh, safety stuff. Making sure buildings are up to snuff; I guess there have been a lot of deaths in the past because there weren't enough emergency exits to buildings to get everyone evacuated in time. And people coming into the city go through toll-booths now; probably cuts down on gangs."

He was fiddling with the mask on his lap and Amber finally looked over.

"Yeah…she sounds busy," she offered, trying not to make the comment sound as grudging as she felt.

"Yeah." M straightened, as if trying to shake off the dour thoughts, and turned to her. "That's enough about Mom. How's your family? How's Theo?"

"Good. He's fine."

M must have caught onto something in her expression because he didn't seem to buy it.

"What's up? He still acting kinda…kooky?"

Amber scoffed.

"No, he's _fine._ It's just…"

"Just what?"

Amber tried to decide how much to say. She finally glanced over at M and could tell he wanted to know.

"There's this other leader…she's new. And I can't really feel her emotions; she's really good at blocking them. She's been spending a lot of time around Theo, cuz he's the heir and stuff, but because I can't get a good read on her I don't think I can trust her."

M. thought about that and shrugged.

"What does Theo think?"

"He thinks she's just reserved. I dunno. The nightmares I have are always about Theo…about someone targeting him, or hurting him. So now I guess…"

"…You're paranoid that someone's gonna hurt him?"

She scowled.

"Not _paranoid._ Just concerned. I think I have a right to be concerned though; someone who hides their feelings isn't really someone I feel comfortable trusting!"

"Has she actually done anything specific to lose your trust? Anything else suspicious?"

Why couldn't anyone just side with her that Myrah was bad news? M. didn't even know anything about the situation and he _still_ seemed to be on Theo's side rather than hers.

"Nothing _yet._ But I don't know enough about her yet. She could be plotting something and I wouldn't know it until it was too late. I just wish Theo would listen to me and keep his distance at least."

"Mmm."

She frowned at his tone, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

"What?"

He looked over.

"What?" he repeated back, and she scowled.

"That noise…what was that supposed to mean?"

He was embarrassed now.

"Nothing…"

"M!" she snapped, and he cleared his throat.

"It's just…you know…your reasoning. You kind of sound like my mom."

She stared at him and he reddened.

"Like I said, it was nothing. I didn't mean that you're _like_ my mom, it's just that's kind of what she told me about Oni when I asked her about it…"

"But your mom didn't have any reason not to trust me! I'm not like _Myrah._ I'm not all reserved and secretive and…"

Amber trailed off as M raised an eyebrow, and it was her turn to flush.

"I'm not!"

"Not anymore," M agreed with a tight smile. He seemed uncomfortable now and he pushed himself to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. "C'mon; we better head to class now."

She accepted his hand, though she kept her scowl. M. returned his mask and they headed for the doors.

"Tomorrow, you should come to the music practice room with me," Amber said decidedly. M frowned and she rushed on before he could argue. "You're the one who's mad we don't see each other outside of class much. I think you would like it; they've been working on a new song all week."

"I dunno."

She turned and stopped, and he was forced to stop as well.

"Come on, M. If you hate it you never have to come again."

He rubbed his neck as if he was trying to figure out some excuse for why he couldn't, and Amber sighed.

"Please? I want you there."

Here he glanced up.

"Really?" he asked, almost doubtfully. She folded her arms.

"Really," she assured with an eye roll. "Believe it or not, I still like spending time with you. So, you coming or not?"

He gave her a little smile and finally shrugged.

"Alright. Maybe just this once."

Amber smiled.

108

"What do these do? You haven't brought them to any of the lessons."

Hershel looked over and froze as he saw the jar of dark-colored petals in Myrah's hands.

"They make a special kind of tea," he finally explained softly, and she frowned as he came over to gently take it from her.

"A special tea that does what?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Not really sure what it does to the average person…but it helps those with powers make certain connections."

She watched him replace it on the shelf and tilted her head.

"What kind of connections?"

He didn't answer as he headed back to the chair he had been reading in. That was something she had realized with this Master Healer; he only gave answers when he wanted to. It left her both intrigued and frustrated, and she followed him back to pick up a scroll of her own. They sat in silence for the next little while; it was the pattern they generally fell into whenever she made time to come to Hershel's tent. They didn't always speak, and yet she was realizing that reading like this felt different than the long hours she spent reading alone in her cold library. There was a different kind of feeling here, and she had yet to really put a finger on what it was.

She was nearly to the end of the scroll when she realized that the golden light of pre-sunset was leaking in under the door flap to the tent and cursed softly. Hershel glanced up.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, and she pushed herself to her feet.

"I was supposed to be at a meeting tonight; I lost track of time."

He followed her to the door.

"History has a way of pulling you in," he mentioned with his characteristic soft smile. She found herself returning it.

"A bad habit of mine," she responded. "A good leader knows how to research _without_ shirking other duties."

Myrah had pushed the door open now, ready to head out to untie her hoofer, but she realized that Hershel had followed her all the way to the door today. She turned with a frown, not sure what he wanted to say.

The golden light from the doorway illuminated the Master Healer's pale face, and Myrah tried to read his expression. He seemed to be searching her face.

"Myrah?" he started, and she turned towards him a little more.

"Yes?"

Was he getting closer? Myrah was aware that her heart was pounding now, and she had no idea why. She had the sudden urge to flee and yet found herself frozen to the floor.

Hershel was very close now, but then something flickered across his expression. Suddenly he was looking down…backing away.

"Ride safe."

Her heart was still pounding, but suddenly the strange magic that kept her bound dissolved. She blinked, part of her wanting to demand that he tell her what he had been doing…why he was acting so strangely. But instead her voice came out soft.

"Alright."

She left quickly and spent the trip back to the fortress trying to reconcile why she felt so strangely…and trying to figure out why there seemed to be a knot of disappointment in her stomach.

* * *

"Myrah?"

The Western Leader glanced up as Bula pushed her way into Myrah's bedroom. Myrah tried not to sigh in annoyance; she had known this visit would be happening.

"Bula." Her tone was crisp and unapologetic as she turned. "I assume this is about the meeting…"

"You're never where you're supposed to be," her senior advisor cut in with a scowl. Myrah's calm, stony demeanor didn't change.

"I am the leader; I am quite free to go where I please," she reminded, and Bula narrowed her eyes.

"Of course…but you have a responsibility to this province. Where were you? Visiting the heir at the central fortress?"

Myrah looked away. She was seated in front of a polished metal mirror, brushing through her long hair. It was rare that it was ever down; in fact, the only time it was ever unpinned was when she brushed it before bed and when she woke up. Some would hire servants to do so, but she had grown up self-sufficient and was often annoyed with the mistakes the servants made as they tried to braid her thick hair. She had long since decided she was best at maintaining it herself.

"Well?" Bula pressed, and Myrah wondered why she didn't want to tell her. She was the leader; there was no reason she _shouldn__'t_ be visiting the Master Healer.

"I was researching history," she explained, and Bula's frown deepened.

"I checked the library. You weren't there."

The brush hit a snarl and she worked for a few moments in silence, trying to pick it out. Bula continued.

"You were at the Master Healer's, weren't you? You've been going several times a week; don't think I haven't noticed."

"You are free to notice," Myrah replied coolly. "There are some histories that we do not have at our library, and I intend to read them. The Healer will not let me take them from the tent, so I have to go there to read them."

"Why do you need to read them? We already know that they're full of bias and lies…"

"We don't _know_ that. We assume."

Myrah's answer was a little too snappish, and she kicked herself internally for breaking her calm demeanor. Bula scowled.

"Myrah…"

"I intend to learn as much as possible before becoming Ruler of this realm. I don't want to be caught off guard by any surprises."

That seemed to smooth her advisor's ruffled feathers.

"Well…I see. Just don't get too caught up; you have other responsibilities."

"I am aware."

There was silence again, the only sound the soft shushing noise of the brush pulling through her long hair.

"Are things going well with the heir?" Bula asked. For some reason, a knot of unease twisted in Myrah's stomach at the mention of Theodynn.

"Well enough," she said. Her hair was done; there was no reason to keep brushing it. But she found that she didn't want to stop; there was something relaxing in the brushing motion…and it meant that she didn't have to turn and face her advisor.

"He's still hooked up on all that affection nonsense, isn't he?" Bula guessed. "Having met him now on several occasions, I can see what you mean about him being young. It's going to take a while to get him where he needs to be…"

"Probably," Myrah agreed softly. She forced herself to lower the hairbrush and turned to face Bula. "I'll be at the meeting in the morning, but for now I'd like to head to bed."

Her advisor realized she was being dismissed and seemed irritated, but she finally bowed her head respectfully.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

The door closed as Myrah turned to face herself in the mirror again, but suddenly she didn't feel like she had the energy to plait it like she normally did. Instead, she stared at her reflection with her questioning eyes and thick locks of hair spilling over her shoulders and struggled to recognize herself.

* * *

"So…you play the giant violin?"

Amber smirked a little at M's question, but David looked affronted.

"It's a _cello,__"_ he corrected coolly, and M. rolled his eyes.

"Right. But those are violins, right?"

He gestured to Jennifer and Conny, who were tuning their violins as they watched him out of the corner of their eyes.

"Right, those are violins. And this is a _piano,_ Openheimer…I'm sure you've heard of them before?"

M. turned to scowl at Dani who was speaking, rubbing the top of the practice piano with a relished smugness. Amber couldn't help but snicker, and the sandy-haired teen turned to glare at her.

"Geez, I know _most_ instruments. It's just the bigger ones I don't usually see. You know…the giant violins, the giant trumpets…"

"You mean a tuba?" Jennifer asked dryly. M. ignored her as he continued.

"Those I get a little mixed up. But I bet you guys wouldn't know a _quarter_ of the dancing terminology I've heard in class just today!"

"It's fine, M. You don't have to know what the instruments are called," Amber assured, coming up next to him. "I didn't know any of them either."

"Do you play an instrument?" he asked, his tone surly, and she shook her head as she lead him over to the seats along one wall.

"Nah, I just listen. I never did go along the instrument path; I'm more a dancer than anything else. Theo knows some piano. He's ok, for an amateur, but he's always wanted his own piano. My parents never did get him one; I think that it would be too hard to transport home. Not to mention I don't think Oni would really appreciate the noise levels required for practicing instruments."

M relaxed as she spoke, and she hoped it meant that he was done being defensive today. She could still feel his small spikes of jealousy every time they were around the Musicians, and it was starting to dawn on Amber that he had never been jealous of _her, _ he was jealous of _them. _She just had no idea why.

"Do you know how to play any instruments?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"My father wouldn't have let me learn even if I wanted to; anything that distracts from my lifelong career in dancing was a waste of time in his book."

She processed that as the musicians finished warming up their instruments.

"But did you want to learn?" she asked. M just shrugged.

"Not really," he admitted, and he seemed genuine. Amber was lost; what on earth was he jealous of, if he didn't even want to learn an instrument in the first place?

"Attention, ladies and gentleman!" Dani was saying now, and Amber turned to face her roommate. The bespeckled girl was beaming at them in the chairs; there were only a few girls here today, and M was the only boy—hence Dani's use of gentleman.

"You are about to be the first audience to hear our newest rock-classical single in it's full glory…"

"Rock-classical?" M muttered under his breath as he folded his arms in a condescending way. Amber elbowed him as Dani finished.

"It's called _The Strings That Kept Us Close Have Broken_. Or _The River Couldn__'t Stop Moving._ Title still pending…" the brunette said, with a sideways glance at David. The Cellist rolled his eyes, and Amber couldn't help smile a little. She had been there when they had fought over the title initially; it seemed they still hadn't come to a consensus.

"Anyways…._One, two, three, four!__"_

Dani always counted off at the beginning of their songs, like they were about to play hard rock. Instead, classical music made of a handful of string instruments, a piano, and one clarinet created a very different musical aesthetic, but Amber had always thought that it was a nice detail. The song sounded sad to Amber. It was melodic, with the piano and clarinet trading the melody as the strings sounded like a wistful ebb and flow in the background. At the end she and the others clapped; even M. seemed begrudgingly aware that it was a well made song and he joined in.

"The first title is better," he said as the clapping died down. "It's too sad to just be about a river."

This seemed to make Dani happy, but David just scowled as he turned to the Openheimer.

"The song isn't _sad._ It's serene…"

"It's sad, David. Just admit that it's got a definite air of melancholy," Dani cut in, a hand going to her forehead in a dramatic way. The heavy-set cellist didn't seem convinced and Amber bounced one leg.

"Both titles are good," she tried, and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie, Amber. You just said last week you liked the first one too. Deal with it David, your title got overturned."

Amber could feel David's annoyance and even hurt and she jumped in again.

"But it's still a good _title._ You just need a song that matches it more perfectly than this one. You'll get it."

David didn't really say anything as he began twisting the top string's tuning knob on his cello; Amber had decided he always did that when something was bothering him.

M was looking at her with a strange expression and she turned to her.

"What?"

"Is this it, then?"

She frowned.

"Is what it?"

M gestured to the musicians.

"They play music and you just sit here and listen?"

She shrugged and he scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Well, that seems kinda _boring _to do over and over all week…"

"Sometimes they play famous songs and we all sing. And sometimes we just talk…"

"_You _sing?"

Amber blinked at M's tone, and the Musicians all looked over at him almost warily.

"Sure, if I know the words," Amber said, her own tone a little defensive. "Why is that so hard to believe?

M seemed a little embarrassed now, but he continued on in a nonchalant manner as she shrugged.

"I dunno, I've just never heard you sing before. I mean…your Dad can't."

Amber stiffened; what was with him lately? Dani had come out from behind the piano, her hands on her hips.

"Amber sings fine," she pointed out defensively, and she looked over at her roommate. "And I'm sure your Dad sings fine too…"

"How would you know?" M. snapped back, and Amber sighed in frustration.

"Look, if _you_ don't like to sing, you don't have to come on those days…"

"You don't need to get defensive, Amber," M said, turning to her, and she scowled.

"I'm not the one acting defensive," she pointed out. By now the other musicians came over and were eyeing M skeptically.

"Do you have a problem with us, Openheimer?" Conny asked, and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I _told_ you dancers think they're better than us…."

"Yeah, if you're _too good_ to hang out with us musicians and _singers__…"_ David was saying, and M's blush darkened.

"I don't care if you're musicians, geez!" he snapped back, glancing over at Amber. His emotions were all over the place and she really couldn't figure out what the heck was up with him today.

"You've made it clear you don't like hanging around us," Dani pointed out with folded arms, and M. pushed his hair out of his face in what looked like an effort to look casual.

"I don't mind hanging out with you," he argued. "In fact, we have a free day next week. Why don't we all spend it together?"

This seemed to surprise everyone, and Amber could pick up on suspicions coming from her musical friends. The Oni raised an eyebrow.

"You sure, M?"

He didn't seem sure, and she wondered if he had offered the suggestion without really thinking about it first. But at her question he blinked and smoothed his vest.

"Course I'm sure. We could go to town, or hit the beach or something."

Silence fell, and Amber turned to see what her other friends would answer to that. After a minute Dani shrugged.

"Sure; I love the beach."

At their ringleader's agreement, everyone else seemed to follow suit, nodding and shrugging and 'whatever'ing. M. seemed both irritated and pleased with himself; Amber wasn't really sure how those two emotions could coincide. He glanced over at her.

"You in, Amber?"

"Sure. Maybe we can have a picnic or something." She had a sudden panic and frowned. "You…have picnics in Ninjago, right? Where you eat outside?"

Her friends all laughed, M included, and she flushed. Dani seemed to sense her embarrassment and was quick to reassure her.

"Yeah, we do picnics all the time. In fact, I'm kinda sad we haven't done one before now."

M. sort of scoffed, but he turned it into cough as everyone turned to him.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan."

24


	37. Web of Lies: Chapter 37

109

"Like I said, teaching adults is never easy."

Hershel nodded in agreement as he leaned back. Phos seemed to be studying his expression from the other chair. They were seated in the front room of Hershel's dream tent.

"You seem happier," the departed Oni finally said, and Hershel blinked in surprise.

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Phos leaned forward, and Hershel tried not to squirm under his old Master's intense gaze. After a couple moments, the Ancient cracked a smile.

"What's her name?"

Hershel flushed and Phos chuckled.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" he asked dryly, and Hershel swallowed and glanced away.

"I…guess I didn't think you would be interested in all of that."

"Mmm. Because I'm dead, or because I'm heartless?"

Hershel looked back then, shaking his head.

"You're not heartless, Phos."

The Ancient nodded to himself and leaned back, raising his eyebrow as a prompt for Hershel to continue. Hershel cleared his throat.

"I'm not actually sure how she feels, honestly; she's a traditionalist. You know, apathy and stony expressions and all that."

"Sounds like a real winner," Phos said dryly, and Hershel rolled his eyes.

"But there's more to her…things hiding under the surface. I don't know. It's hard to explain…but it's like she's a mystery I'm slowly solving. I like how confident she is…how genuine. She knows what she wants and who she is."

He was tugging at his sleeves, feeling young and foolish as he explained himself to his old Master.

"It may all be for nothing…like I said, she may not even be interested like that."

"But you are interested in her," Phos pointed out, and Hershel cleared his throat again as a smile crept on his face.

"Yes," he finally admitted. Phos stirred his tea.

"Where did you meet her?"

Hershel leaned forward, still feeling strange but opening up a little more.

"Well, it's Myrah, actually; the one who asked me to train these Healers in the first place. Technically the first time I saw her was at the central fortress, but we didn't really _talk__…"_

He didn't notice that Phos's expression immediately sobered.

"The leader?" he cut in, and Hershel glanced up at his Master's sharp tone.

"…Yes, the new Western Leader."

By now he was aware of Phos's expression—it looked like stern regret. The Departed Ancient sighed.

"Hershel, you know better."

The tent rumbled around them, as if the crushing weight of his Master's tone was literally shaking Hershel's subconscious world. He stared at Phos, trying to understand.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, and the Ancient leaned forward.

"You took an oath; you cannot be with a leader. Don't go down this path."

"The oath? You mean…not getting involved in politics?" Hershel asked carefully. "But Phos, I'm not killing any leaders. I'm not influencing her to pass laws or anything. It's not politics…it's _personal.__"_

His argument sounded weak even in his own ears and Phos shook his head.

"What happens if it goes too far? What happens if you get bound?" he pressed, and Hershel swallowed hard.

"I…Phos, I don't even know where this is _going_ yet. Getting bound isn't really…"

"You need to think about these things, Hershel. You need to think about the consequences. If you were to get bound, you would suddenly have two places in two different hierarchies. Suddenly it's very much a political problem."

Hershel just stared, not sure even what defense to say next, but then Phos continued.

"You haven't done anything?" he asked sharply, and Hershel just shook his head in confusion.

"I…what?"

"You and the Leader! You haven't…"

"No!" Hershel said, catching on. "There's been nothing, Phos. I just don't understand why…"

"You're looking at this emotionally, Hershel. I need you to look at this practically," his old master cut in with almost uncharacteristic gentleness. "Think about the other Healers. From what I know about them, they couldn't have been happy when I made you the Master Healer. You saw how far Pazzol was willing to go. If you go down this path, the others will take it for what it's worth. All along they've been waiting for you to make one mistake…"

"If it was such a risky, unpopular position, then why tie me to this role in the first place?!"

It came out more bitter than he had meant it to, and Hershel regretted it as he saw his old Master flinch. When Phos spoke again, his voice was soft.

"You were the only one I could trust the realm with, Hershel. And yes…I knew that the others would wait for you to make mistakes. But I also knew how dedicated you were to the rules…how obedient you could be. I didn't think I had anything to worry about; they aren't allowed to harm the Master Healer without cause. In a way I suppose I saw it as a protection."

"Protection?" Hershel repeated softly. He bit his tongue from the words that were suddenly trying to force their way out. Phos leaned forward further, enough that he could stretch out a gnarled hand and put it on Hershel's knee.

"It can be…but you can't give the others any reason to doubt your commitment to the oath. Especially now that Imgloss has the Law of the Ancients; he's a twisted, bitter fellow, and I have no doubt he would destroy you if he had the chance."

Hershel couldn't tell if the tent was truly spinning, or if it was just in his mind. But then again, the tent _was_ his mind…wasn't it?

"Those other healers…" he started numbly. "You had so much evidence against them, and yet _you_ never used the Law of the Ancients on them. You never brought them to justice…even with them being so vengeful. Why?"

Phos hesitated.

"If I were to destroy every healer who made a mistake, I would have to destroy them all." He paused a moment. "Including myself. You are the only one who I could see making it through this role without straying…"

Hershel had closed his eyes, pushing the hair out of his face with shaking hands.

"I don't want to betray your trust," he finally said. "But…this is just a personal thing. I understand that I'd have to keep it hidden…"

"Not just hidden. It can't _exist.__"_ Phos squeezed his old apprentice's knee. "You must cut off all ties…and never do _anything_ that would insinuate a relationship of any kind. All it would take is the idea of it and the other Healers will be on you like sniffers on carrion."

Hershel's expression crumpled, and when he finally looked up there was a deep kind of sadness in his eyes that made the Ancient sag.

"I know it isn't fair," Phos admitted softly. "But you're young, Hershel. There will be other opportunities. For now, you must remain strong. I'm realizing that it wasn't even fair of me to tie you to this life…to these oaths…but now it is done. To protect yourself, you must keep them."

A melancholy type of calm had settled on the current Master Healer, and he finally nodded.

"I understand," Hershel reassured woodenly. The spark had left his eyes, and the Ancient had to look away.

"Good."

Silence fell and they both turned back to their discarded cups of tea. But by now, the drinks had cooled, and the fire in the dream-tent had burned so low that a chill could be felt in the air.

* * *

Theo pulled back against the net, but the next second it felt like the fish were pulling back.

"Whoa!" he called as he stumbled near the edge of the boat, and the fishermen in it cried out. A few stood to help him pull it back. A strong arm locked around the youth's waist to keep him grounded in the boat and Theo glanced back to give Tolan a sheepish grin.

"Thanks, Tol."

"If you go overboard, I'll never let you live it down," his reinstated bodyguard commented dryly. By now, the Western Fisherman had gotten a good grasp on the net and pulled it back into the boat. Theo turned his attention back to the net, and soon the good-sized boat was full of silvery fish flipping the last of their lives away. Theo collapsed down on one of the benches and wiped his face, glancing up at the sun.

"Now I see why you all wear hats," he commented with a smile towards the nearest fisherman. The villager didn't really seem to know what to say and he just shrugged as he and his coworkers began lugging their catch towards a barrel. Theo stood to help them.

"You know, a pulley system would make it a little easier to get these nets up and down," he commented as they worked. "You could just pull on rope rather than just lugging the whole heavy load into the boat. I mean, how many of you almost get yanked over everyday?"

The fisherman didn't really answer, a couple shooting him looks. He finally chuckled awkwardly.

"Just me then?"

"Theodynn!"

He turned to see a figure waving from shore and he smiled and waved back as he recognized Myrah. He glanced over at the nearest fisherman.

"Do you mind giving us a ride back?"

The Western Leader stood on the sand awkwardly, as if she was not used to being this close to the ocean. The fishing boat pulled up to the docks and Theo and Tolan hopped out and headed towards her.

"Hey Myrah!"

She smiled, but it seemed a little forced as she glanced over at the fishing boat.

"What on earth were you up to out there?"

Theo turned to look at the boat as well and waved at the fisherman. One or two waved back before pulling back out towards the deeper, fish-filled waters.

"Well, Tolan and I were pretty early and we saw that they were about to head out, so we asked if we could join them while we waited for you."

Myrah frowned as she followed the boat with her eyes.

"Why?"

Theo shrugged.

"I like to meet people, get an idea for what their lives are like everyday." He stretched out his back with a grimace. "Did you know fish are _heavy? _I think I might have pulled something…"

"It's foolish for you to be engaged in such activities," Myrah cut in sternly. "You put yourself at risk. You are the heir of the realm; if something were to happen to you…"

"I appreciate the concern," Theo said with a smile. "But I know how to swim and everything. The only thing that would have happened is I could have gotten wet."

"I'm here to make sure the _heir_ is safe," Tolan reminded from where he was standing. He was eyeing Myrah coldly and the leader looked over as if she was just remembering he was there.

"Of course," she said aloofly. "I nearly forgot how _well_ you keep him safe."

Tolan's eyes narrowed, and Theo cut in quickly.

"I'm sorry if we made you wait. We can head to the village to do inventory now…maybe get out of this sun."

The Leader turned her attention back to him and nodded, and soon they were off. After a few minutes Myrah spoke again.

"You cannot afford to be so reckless, Theodynn. If you wanted to know more about Western fishing practices, there are records in the library. Or fisherman in the village that you could sit down with and talk to."

Theo shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. But I mean there's only so much you can learn from scrolls, you know?"

She turned to him in confusion and he laughed.

"Sorry, I know you love reading. And there is tons to be gained like that…I do my fair share of research, I swear. But there are some things you never really are going to know about unless you actually get in there and let yourself _experience_ them. That's what I've been trying to do lately…really experience what life is like for people, rather than just asking or reading about them."

Myrah scoffed.

"And Western-style fishing is one of those things you've just been dying to experience?"

Theo shrugged, his usual grin resting easily on his features.

"Yeah, well, _today_ it was. When the opportunity comes to experience something, I tend to take it."

Myrah was silent as she processed this, and when she spoke again she stopped and turned to face him fully.

"What if there are things you don't want to experience? Surely research would have to be sufficient then."

Theo frowned in thought.

"Things…like what?"

"Like…" Myrah trailed off, and Theo noticed a slight flush in her face. He was wondering if it was the heat or something else when she finally finished her thought. "Like sickness. I would rather not experience the fever in order to understand it. Surely what I've researched about it would be sufficient to understanding it."

Theo blinked and finally nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I'm not too fond of the fever either." His expression became a little mischievous as he argued a little for argument's sake. "But I would also say that I didn't _really_ understand the fever fully until I caught it myself. Like sure, I've read all about it and seen other people with the fever and all of that…but until I had it myself I didn't _really _know what it was like to be that sick."

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't be difficult, Theodynn."

Her Tolan stepped closer.

"Stop telling him what to do."

His voice was even, but the authority was obvious. Myrah straightened as she glared at him, but then she glanced back at Theo. The heir was feeling uncomfortable all over again, and he was glad when Myrah didn't press the issue. Instead she seemed apologetic as she addressed him.

"Forgive me; perhaps I share my own opinion too freely."

"You don't need to apologize for that," Theo assured quickly. "I don't mind. In fact, I appreciate that you share your opinions with me."

They had started walking again, and Myrah looked slightly relieved.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, you're always challenging me to be a better leader. It's not enough for me just to _have_ my beliefs; I need to be able to defend them if I'm going to be the Ruler. I need to have a solid basis for why I think that it's the right way to lead. I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to really think about_ why_ I believe what I do."

Myrah's expression was blank, and she finally blinked.

"That's…how you interpret it?" she finally asked, but then she seemed to catch herself. "Granted, I do want you to be a good Ruler. And I truly believe that you have what it takes to get there, you just have to…"

"Thanks, Myrah."

She trailed off at Theo's genuine gratitude as he turned to smile at her.

"It means a lot, that you believe in me. It's not really something I'm used to having from the other leaders. They've always just sort of considered me to be young and naïve and inexperienced."

Myrah just stared at him in silence, but by now they had reached the front of the village and Theo gestured.

"Shall we?"

110

The baby's wail pierced the air, and Syn moved quickly. The Oni mother seemed fine; worn out, of course, but stable, so the curly-headed healer turned with the newborn. Hershel was nearby and she handed the baby to him to help while she finished everything with the mother.

Eventually the process was finished and Syn moved to wash her hands, blowing the hair out of her face. It was dripping in sweat; it was an unnaturally hot day. The baby had quieted by now, and the mother was asleep.

"Thanks for coming, Hersh. I can handle the general birth, but I was so scared this baby was upside down…"

"No problem."

His voice was quiet, and Syn grabbed an unused cloth to dry her hands and wipe the sweat out of her eyes. She turned to say something else to her brother, but paused when she caught sight of him. Hershel was standing near the doorway, staring down at the now clean and bundled form in his arms. His expression was surprisingly sad, and Syn felt a twist of worry.

"Is it ok?"

He glanced up at her, as if pulled from a deep train of thought, and she gestured to the baby.

"Is everything alright with it?"

"Yes, the baby's fine," Hershel finally said, catching on to her meaning. He moved to place the infant on the mat nearby its mother and left them to snooze on. Syn watched her brother carefully as he came over to wash his own hands.

"Hershel…are you alright?"

"Of course."

She frowned and grabbed his shoulder so he would look over at her. He did, his brow furrowing as she scanned his face.

"I don't think you are," Syn finally pointed out, and he scoffed softly.

"Just tired," he argued, pulling out of her grasp with a small smile. "Ready to head back?"

Syn wasn't convinced, but she helped him gather the supplies and clean everything up. Eventually they left, gave a neighbor a few instructions to relay to the mother when she woke up. Syn studied her brother as they walked towards the next village on their list. He seemed sadder; something was definitely wrong. After walking ten minutes in silence she finally couldn't help asking.

"Is it Myrah?"

Hershel stopped dead, and she bit her lip as he glanced over.

"Is what Myrah?"

"The reason you're upset?" she pressed, and he sighed.

"I'm not ups…"

"You _are._ I…I know I haven't really been here for you over the last few years. But there is definitely a difference in how you are today and how you were last week."

His brow furrowed but she rushed on before he could deny anything.

"You like Myrah, don't you? Romantically?"

Hershel glanced away, which was answer enough.

"Oh Hersh. What's happened?"

"Nothing."

He started walking again and she sighed. It seemed she was going to have to pull every detail out of him.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing's happened between us. And nothing will."

His tone was apathetic and it worried her. She grabbed his arm.

"Why? What did she do? Did she say something, or…"

"Myrah didn't do anything, Syn. Don't blame her."

She blinked in surprise.

"Then who should I be blaming?"

Hershel gave a long exhale through his nose.

"No one. It's no one's fault; it's just a situation that wouldn't ever work out."

"Says who?"

He gave her a look that made it clear he didn't want to talk about it, so she gave him her classic stubborn look in return.

"She's a leader," he finally explained. Syn frowned, trying to make the connection. Suddenly it clicked.

"The no politics oath?" she asked, and he nodded as she continued. "But…that counts?"

"It counts." He pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. "Phos said the other healers are just looking for any excuse to take me down; apparently this would make a good one."

Syn was silent as it sunk in. She didn't even know how to feel about Myrah, and in truth part of her didn't trust the Western Leader. But seeing Hershel like this, she couldn't help but feel a flare of annoyance at the stupid rules the Healers were bound to.

"What are you going to do about it?" she finally asked, and Hershel turned to give her a steady look.

"I'm going to keep the oath," he said simply. But then, almost under his breath, he added, "What else can I do?"

* * *

Keyda was engrossed in a conversation with Jaqah, so she didn't see Theo sneaking up behind her. Suddenly she was wrapped up in an embrace from behind and jumped.

"Gotcha!"

She whirled around as Jaqah rolled her eyes. Theo was wearing his classic sheepish grin and Keyda couldn't help but smile in return.

"Seems like you've had a good day," she commented, and Theo released her.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good."

She blinked.

"What's that smell?"

Theo looked down at himself and frowned.

"Um…probably fish. I got to do some fishing out in the west during one of my visits."

Keyda raised an eyebrow.

"Fishing?"

He shrugged and she shook her head.

"You've been doing a lot of leadership things again lately," she commented carefully. "Leader visits, village stops…getting to know the locals."

Theo rubbed his neck and gave a half-shrug.

"Yeah, well…I guess it just took me a bit to get back into the flow."

She reached over to push Theo's hair out of his face.

"It's nice to see," she admitted. "You're getting some of your old confidence back."

He smiled.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

"You're still planning on going to the beach, this weekend?"

M. looked over at where Amber was stretching and shrugged.

"Sure. Why? The Music dweebs backing out?"

Amber frowned and M. kicked himself. He was trying not to be so obviously bitter, but something about those musicians made him so irritated. He found himself hoping that she would say there were backing out, however. He would much rather go to the beach with Amber and leave Dani and the rest behind.

"They aren't backing out. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to."

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She was studying him closely.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. M. tried to keep his emotions calm and under control.

"You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah, I'm still coming." She finished stretching and checked that her laces were tight enough on her Latin dancing shoes. "My family used to go to the beach a lot, but now we hardly ever go. I can't remember the last time I've been."

M. felt a smugness well up, proud of himself for suggesting the day after all. Sure, the music kids would be there, but he was the one who put it together. They weren't even creative enough to get out of that stupid music room.

"I called my mom," he suddenly blurted, and Amber looked up in surprise. He wasn't sure why he had even said it…he was just feeling good about this beach trip and it had slipped out.

"What did she say?" she finally asked. Her voice was kind of distant; M suspected she still didn't really like discussing his mother. He shrugged again.

"She didn't answer," he admitted. "But I left her a message…asked if we could meet up sometime." His voice lowered. "My Dad is the one who doesn't want us meeting up anymore…but she's my parent too. So it shouldn't all just be what my Dad wants, right?"

"I guess so."

The professor was calling to them now, pointing out that everyone else was already in position. Amber and M. stood quickly to follow suit.

* * *

Myrah hesitated at the door of the tent, taking a deep breath. Her heart was already pounding, her stomach twisting. She frowned and felt her face; it was definitely flushed. That did it; she was sick. It was truly the only explanation…luckily she was here at the Master Healer's tent and could ask him about it directly.

She pushed the door flap open and entered, but then she realized that Hershel wasn't even here. Myrah froze. Technically, this wasn't her usual visiting time…and it suddenly occurred to her that the Master Healer probably did spend a lot of time in the field rather than in his tent. She found herself wondering if he had made sure to be home around the times that she had started coming every week. She felt her face again and scowled at how hot it felt.

"Who are you?"

She jumped and turned to see a child peering at her from the doorway into the back. Myrah immediately straightened, her expression composed.

"I'm Myrah, the Western Leader. I'm here to talk with the Master Healer…"

The child's eyebrows popped up in surprise.

"Myrah? _You__'re_ Myrah?"

The Leader's words died in her throat at the child's interested tone. They darted into the room, giving Myrah a gap-tooth grin. She was pretty sure the child was a girl, but it was hard to tell with the wild curls marring her face.

"I'm Pippa!" she declared, almost as if she expected Myrah to have heard of her. The Leader blinked.

"Is the Master Healer here?" she repeated, trying to figure out why this child was acting like she knew her.

"Nah, Uncle Hershel and Mom went out to villages today."

Pippa was studying the other figure intently, and it was making Myrah uncomfortable. The Leader nodded and looked over at the scroll cubbies.

"I…just came to read some history," she explained as she headed over to the cubbies. There was something uncomfortable about the silence, and she wished the child would leave.

"How is it that you know who I am?" Myrah finally asked, her back turned to the child as she tried to decide which scroll to read.

"Easy. You're the one my Uncle Hershel is in love with."

The scroll dropped to the ground and then entire lattice shook as Myrah more or less fell into it. She whirled, flustered, and Pippa raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?"

"_What_ did you say?" Myrah demanded, and Pippa just shrugged.

"You have to be her; Mom and Dad have been talking about you a lot. Mom thinks that you're just using him cuz he's the Master Healer, but Dad says we don't really have to worry about it cuz knowing Hershel he'll mess it up himself before it could go anywhere_ anyways.__"_

The Leader was completely blindsided, frozen to her spot as she stared at the child in disbelief. Pippa studied her.

"Are you using Uncle Hershel or do you like him back? Has he done anything to mess it up? He's a good Healer, you know. He's smart, he's just _serious_. Dad calls him a stick in the mud…"

"You're wrong."

It was the first thing that Myrah managed to say. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she shook her head as the child frowned.

"This isn't…we aren't…" She finally broke her stony demeanor, grabbing her head. "I just come here to read scrolls. Hershel…_Master_ Hershel couldn't possibly…"

"Have you kissed?" Pippa asked, her eyes wide. "If you've kissed then…."

"This is utterly none of your business!" Myrah cut in, her fists clenching. She finally was feeling grounded once again and she glared at the fluffy-haired girl in front of her. "How dare you spread such lies!"

"It's not _lies!__" _Pippa said back, her eyes flashing. Myrah took a step back at the sight of it, but other than that the child didn't react aurally. "My Dad and Mom never lie. If they said that Hershel loves you then he _does!__"_

_"Stop."_

Myrah's voice was cold; the shock was wearing off and her wall began to form once again.

"What you're saying is impossible."

Pippa was glowering now, and she folded her arms in a huff.

"You don't love him back," she guessed, her tone quiet and angry. Myrah felt a violent twist inside.

"I…"

The words got stuck in her throat, and suddenly she had to get out of the tent, away from the intrusive child with her piercing gaze, away from the horrible realizations that were threatening on the horizon. She narrowed her eyes at Pippa one last time and rushed from the tent. The sun beat down in a blazing heat, but she felt cold as she kept a brisk pace to get away from the entire situation. The sick feeling inside had become so much worse, her heart still pounding.

She steadied herself as she reached her hoofer, forcing the entire conversation from her mind. It was utter nonsense spouted from a flighty child…nothing more. Surely the Master Healer had no such feelings…though a million different instances kept forcing their way into her mind in an insane effort to prove the opposite. She closed her eyes and locked the thoughts away, the _feelings_ away. It didn't matter, she finally decided. Let the Master Healer go down whatever path of folly he chose, it was none of her business and certainly not her problem. Because no matter what others decided; affection, _love__…_ these were not emotions fitting for a leader. They were not emotions fitting for her.

* * *

It was a chilly day for the beach; that much was realized quickly. Amber and the others shivered slightly in the cold, salty air, staring out into the large expanse of dark waves.

"Maybe this isn't exactly the best season for _beaching,__"_ Jennifer muttered, her tone matching a sudden freezing breeze. M. flushed from a few feet away, and Amber knew he was feeling both embarrassed and angry.

"It may not be_ swimming_ weather," he challenged. "But there's more to a beach than just swimming and sand."

"Like what?" David asked, pulling his jacket on tighter around himself. Dani had a large fluffy towel wrapped around her shoulders like a blanket, and she and the other five or six students looked to the Openheimer expectantly. He rubbed his neck and continued defensively.

"The tide's out; can't you see all these cool rocks and stuff? Plus there's caves all along here; rumor is it people used to hide out in these when they were running from the law and stuff. Some of them go on for miles…"

"Criminals?" Conny interrupted, her eyes wide. Amber cut in.

"I'm sure there aren't criminals living on the beach," she assured, glaring at M. "If it's too cold for a picnic, we could always go back to town and eat. My aunt and uncle own a restaurant down on…"

"No, come on!" M. interrupted, taking a step closer to her. "At least _try_ to have an adventure first."

She frowned and he folded his arms haughtily.

"From the life you've led, Amber…I would have thought you'd love the chance at an adventure. But if these Music geeks are too wimpy for it..."

"We aren't too wimpy for it!" Dani cut in, pulling her towel-blanket closer. "It's just freezing!"

"It's not too bad," the Openheimer argued. He was walking out, poking at tidepools and looking at the craggy landscape that had appeared with the disappearance of the tide. "And if you guys _aren__'t_ too wimpy, then you wouldn't mind exploring that cave with me, huh?"

He pointed at something that the others couldn't see from their position. After walking further out to join the Openheimer, they could finally make out the entrance to a cave. Conny shuddered.

"Looks like the mouth of some rocky monster," she pointed out, and M. rolled his eyes and headed for the entrance.

"It'll be warmer inside," he prompted, though Amber wasn't exactly sure if that would be true. M. seemed pretty sure of himself though, and she hesitated before following him.

"M…maybe this isn't a good idea…" she started, and he bristled.

"Well _fine. _I'm going to explore the cave. If you and your _new friends_ have better things to do, then go for it."

She paused, taken aback. What was it that made him act like this all the time? Why couldn't he just be _reasonable?_ He used to be pretty reasonable…didn't he?

He was disappearing into the mouth of the cave, and she turned back to her other friends. She could sense their hesitation, but she could also tell that they weren't ready to call it quits. They probably didn't want to be labeled as cowards, she realized.

"Oh, what the heck," Dani finally said, heading towards the cave. "We can humor the _baby_ Openheimer for a little bit…and _then_ we can go to Amber's Aunts and Uncles to warm up."

Seeing that their leader had made a decision, the rest of the group obediently followed. Amber turned back to the cave and sighed. Hopefully, M. would snap out of whatever funk he was in eventually.

111

"This can't be right…"

M. felt panic set in as they turned another corner to find a dead end. He turned to see six other faces in the eerie purple glow of Amber's aura; she was using it to light their way in the pitch-black caves. They looked as nervous as he felt, but he refused to show his own creeping dread.

"I…think it might be a right at that last turn. That should do it…" he assured, but David shook his head.

"Just admit it, Openheimer! You have no idea where we are!"

"We're lost in the caves?!"

Conny was starting to hyperventilate, and Dani wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"It's going to be _fine. _Look, M…really loved the whole 'I know exactly where we're going' routine, but we need real help now."

"I _do_ know where…"

"No you don't."

It was Amber who spoke now, her tone both stern and soft. He glanced over, and the look on her face was enough to let him know that he couldn't hide his panic from her. He swallowed hard and folded his arms angrily.

"Fine, _Dani__…_ what do you suggest we do?"

Their voices had been echoing off the sleek wet walls, and it was starting to creep him out. As much as he wanted to save face, he had to admit he was ready to just be done with this stupid cave. At this point, he actually wished he was in Amber's aunt's restaurant.

The pianist had pulled out her phone.

"I'm calling my mom," she said simply. M frowned.

"You can't possibly have bars in here."

Dani frowned at her phone screen, and white light illuminated the space, mixing with the purple light from Amber's aura. It was even easier to see everyone's pinched, terrified expressions.

"I…don't have much." She admitted. "Not enough for a call…I'm gonna see if a text goes through…"

She began typing furiously, and her expression cracked a little. Through the whole trip, M. realized she had been maintaining a calm exterior, but he suddenly realized that she was as terrified as the rest of them.

"Ugh…not enough!" she said. "We need to keep walking…try to find a better spot with service."

"It's a freaking _cave,_ Dani!" Jennifer suddenly exploded. "There isn't going to be any service!"

She stamped her foot, and there was an ominous splash. Everyone glanced down and realized that there was water seeping onto the floor.

"Was it this wet before?" David asked, his voice almost a whimper. Another music kid, a guy named Mark, shivered violently.

"The tide," he realized in a nasally voice. "If the tide comes in while we're still in here…"

M. felt a flash of dreadful panic, and the looks on everyone else's faces were enough to tell them they felt the same. Conny had burst into tears, and to be honest the rest of the group didn't look like they were doing much better keeping it in. The only one not on the verge of a breakdown was Amber, though her expression was knit with worry.

"Guys, don't panic," she said calmly. M. realized suddenly that for the Oni, this entire space must be _packed_ with panic. "We are going to get out of here…."

"Amber!"

Relief suddenly rushed into M. as he turned to the Oni. She looked at him as he called out her name, seeming confused. But he had just hit on the solution to their problems.

"You can transport, can't you? Just pop us out of the cave!"

Her brow wrinkled further, though at this point the other kids were looking at her with both hope and apprehension.

"I…"

She cleared her throat, glancing at the group.

"I don't think I can do a group this size," she finally admitted. "The most I've ever transported was like two people, and it wore me out. My family has to come to Ninjago in two groups, that's how…"

"Of course you can!" M. cut in. "You took on that crazy sorceress lady, didn't you? Did all those other hecka powerful things. All you have to do is a simple transport…"

"It gets exponentially harder with each added person!" the Oni argued. She was glancing at her friends like she was both uncomfortable and fearful. "I really don't think I can do it, M. I used to think I could do anything, but really I _can__'t._ Even Xinta have their limits…"

"Can't you just take us one at a time, then?" Dani cut in, her own voice tinged with fear and hope. Amber shook her head.

"Transporting isn't an exact science. There's no way to know if I could get back to this exact spot. I could get one of you out, or two…but then I could end up popping back into the wrong space entirely and spend too long trying to find you again. Or worse…" she shuddered hard. "I could transport back and get stuck inside a wall or something…"

"Inside a wall?" Conny squeaked. Amber nodded grimly.

"When we learn to transport we're told to always picture places we have a strong emotional connection to, as well as somewhere open. Outside transports in open spaces are the easiest. Transporting home isn't too bad because I'm so familiar. But…I've only been here once, and it's so cramped…"

She sounded guilty now, like she knew she was letting her friends down and was desperate for them to know why. M. should have let her off the hook…but cold water was seeping into his shoes now and fear was taking over.

"You have to try!" he yelled at her, and she looked over at him with shock and even what seemed to be betrayal. Any guilt he could have felt was swallowed by the dread and panic of the situation. "You're the only one who can get us out of here, Amber…if you don't then we're all gonna…"

"My text went through!"

Dani's voice cut in shrilly, and everyone turned to her in hope. Her hands were shaking badly and M. found himself hoping she didn't drop it into the slowly growing puddle at their feet.

"What'd she say?" Jennifer demanded, and Dani swallowed, trying to read the phone in her shaking, frozen hands.

"She said she contacted the police," she said, and the group sighed. Somehow, it felt good to know that someone knew where they were…that they were sending help. Dani continued. "She says they're on their way to the beach…she wants to know who all is with me and where we are…" her voice suddenly cut off as her throat constricted, and when she spoke again it was obvious she was crying. "She's probably so scared…she _sounds so scared__…."_

"She should be scared! We're lost underground in this stupid cave and the _water is rising_!" Mark cut in, and David smacked him.

"Dude, _not helpful!__"_ he bellowed, but then he looked over at M. "So? Where are we?"

M. blinked as the attention turned back to him.

"We're…in a cave…."

"You idiot! This stupid beach is _riddled_ with caves!" Jennifer snapped. "Which one is this one? You said you used to explore around here; does it have a name, or…."

"Well, I've never been in _this particular cave,_" he snapped, the panic was once again setting into all of them. A few other kids had pulled out their own phones in an effort to contact their parents. M. pulled his out as well, but then he stared at the screen in a panic-induced stupor. Who should he write? His father? His mother? His grandfather? He couldn't decide…his fingers flicking desperately through his contacts as his eyes filled with tears. There was no harm in contacting any of them, really, but in his current mental status he was convinced that picking the wrong one would result in disaster…and soon he was sick enough that he couldn't bring himself to talk to any of them.

"Amber, you've got to get us out of here!" he demanded, turning back to the Oni. She was looking around the cave, biting her lip. Finally she looked up at the ceiling.

"Everyone back up!" she demanded, and everyone did so. The aura around her hands grew brighter, her eyes suddenly blazing. M. realized that she was going to try to blast their way upward; punching a hole into the top of the cave that they could escape from. It seemed to make sense; up and out into the open air. But then brainiac Mark threw out a hand in sudden warning.

"Amber _don__'t!"_

But she had already sent the powerful blast. It ripped into the salty, slimy stone, casting chunks of it everywhere. Everyone screamed as water began gushing downward through the newly formed hole.

* * *

Myrah wasn't sure if it was befitting a leader to pace, but at the moment she couldn't help it. She tried to remember if she had ever seen Heavy Metal pacing…and she didn't think that she had.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, as much as she tried to force her thoughts elsewhere.

_You__'re the one Uncle Hershel's in love with._

She had wondered if she should confront him about it, but she had decided against any more visits…anything that could give him any reason to think that she could ever feel the same way. Because of course she didn't. _Couldn__'t._

She paused by the window again, looking out into the courtyard. She could just skip the healer's lesson today. She didn't _need_ to be there, after all. And she should really be consistent; if she wasn't going to see him in his home he shouldn't get to see her in hers.

Myrah chewed her lip as she thought. Avoidance would probably be a successful tactic…but for how long? If he really was wrapped up in the fog-minded fancies that his niece had claimed, then how long before he sought her out? Forced the conversation? The thought made her stomach twist all the more; she hadn't felt right in days. No doubt about it; she was ill, and this situation wasn't helping.

She glanced down to realize she was picking at a loose thread and forced herself to stop. After a deep breath, she straightened. She was being ridiculous, surely. She was a _leader._ She was bred for more than hiding and skulking around, avoiding the topic of love and affection. No, she would not be cornered someday into that conversation; she would discuss it now, _today, _with the Master Healer and set the record straight. That way, if he wouldn't let it go she could honestly say he was acting against her wishes and see that he was punished for it.

There was a horrible wrenching feeling at that thought, and she exhaled again as she smoothed her tunic. No…not punished…no need for that. She would just have to make it clear enough the first time that there would be no way he would misunderstand.

The sun was high overhead now, she was realizing. No doubt the lesson had already started. Part of her still wanted to run; _hide_. But she forced the feelings down, her expression once again a stony calm. She would have perfect control in this situation. A leader does not base their decisions on the opinions of others. They stand firm.

Myrah headed down the hall with her head held high. She only hesitated once, outside of the door to the room where the lessons were held. She could hear someone asking a question inside; one of the traveling healer students, who she had decided asked questions more for argument's sake than he did to learn. Her mouth suddenly went dry; the lesson was going on, then. He was in there. With one last breath to help her on, she pushed the doors open.

They banged, making her realize that she had pushed them harder than she had meant to. Everyone jumped and looked over, and Myrah was too distracted by the figure at the head of the table to be embarrassed.

"Who are you?" she snapped. The curly-haired woman glowered.

"I'm Syn…I've been assigned to finish the rest of the training for these healers."

Myrah's fists clenched as she shook her head.

"That is the job of the Master Healer…."

"My brother is far too busy with more important matters to continue making the trips to teach this class," the woman—Syn—retorted coldly. Myrah just stared at her, not comprehending.

"You're Hershel's sister," she finally realized, and Syn scoffed.

"Yes. I'm in the middle of a lesson here, so if you would be so kind as to…"

"This is unheard of," Myrah cut in, drawing herself to full height. "This was the Master Healer's responsibility. If he wanted out of it, he should have come to me directly!"

"I'm perfectly capable of training these healers," Syn responded, still glaring. "The _Master Healer_ is not at your beck and call. You would do well to remember that."

The other healers at the table were coughing and shifting uncomfortably as they looked between the two women, unsure of what to expect. Myrah stiffened, a flush rising on her neck.

"You will not speak that way to a leader," she said acidly. "I did not give you permission to be in the fortress; you need to leave."

Syn seemed to be gripping the edge of the table in a vice-like hold.

"That's fine…but if you don't allow me to teach the classes than these healers won't be having them anymore."

Myrah was trembling, though she wasn't sure why. Was she really that angry? Or was this feeling in the pit of her stomach something else?

"We had an agreement…" she tried, but Syn cut her off.

"Your agreement was that the healers get trained. Hershel took a majority of the lessons, but now I'm going to be finishing them up."

She should have been happy. Not only had she avoided what would have been an awkward and humiliating conversation, she no longer had to worry about him showing up at the fortress. She wouldn't ever just run into him in the hallways…

"What _exactly_ is the Master Healer up to that he can no longer fulfill his own obligations?" she sneered, and Syn scowled.

"It's really not your business as a leader to know what he does all day," the shorter woman retorted. "But I can tell you this much; you won't be seeing him very much anymore, if at all."

It was like a blow. And she didn't understand _why. _But in that moment, she could have strangled the look right off of that curly-headed woman's face.

"Um…should we leave?"

The question came from one of the training healers, and both women glanced over at him. Syn then turned towards Myrah with a raised eyebrow, as if to say it was the leader's call. Myrah was clenching her jaw so hard it hurt.

"No. Carry on," she finally said in a clipped way, before turning to storm back out of the room. The doors banged shut behind her, and she grimaced as she held her head. If her emotions had been hectic before, now they were worse than a hornet's nest under attack.

21


	38. Web of Lies: Chapter 38

112

"Sir? There's someone on the phone…they say it's urgent."

Marty IV looked up from his newspaper as his secretary timidly pushed her head into the room.

"Urgent? Urgent how?"

"It's line one," she said quickly, and then hesitated only a moment before adding. "I think it's about M."

His frown deepened as unease crept into his mind. M? Where was that boy? He vaguely remembered him saying something about going to town. Or was it to the beach?

He picked up the phone quickly, pressing the button for line one.

"Marty Openheimer…" he began, but he was cut off by a torrent of words from what sounded like a hysterical mother. He stiffened as he tried to make it out.

"Ma'am, please calm down…I don't understand…" he started, immediately getting to his feet. He listened a few minutes longer, shaking his head. "I…where is this? How many?"

He headed for the doorway, forgetting the phone was connected by a cord to the device on his desk; it was an old model, used by Openheimers for generations. And he nearly ripped it off the desk in his haste.

"The police have been notified? Are they there yet? What have they found? What do you mean they can't find them!? Give the phone to the person in charge!"

He had managed to unwind himself from the cord and headed back to his desk, yelling at the poor woman on the other side of the line.

"You're sure he was one of them? You're sure M's lost down there?"

More quiet as the headmaster listened, his stomach churning painfully as he made out snippets from the background through the woman's panicked explanations.

"The tide?! What's the tide got to do with anything?! _Do they know where the children are or not!?__"_

Suddenly, his cellphone blazed with life, buzzing from its place on the corner of the desk. He had never really wanted a cellphone; a useless device, considering he already had a desk phone. But with all his business travels he had grudgingly realized he had to get one. As he looked over now and caught sight of M's student picture on the screen, he had never been more grateful.

"I have another call…" was all he said before slamming the phone back on its base. He grabbed the cell-phone, nearly dropping it, and pushed the answer button.

"M? _Where are you!?__"_ he yelled into the phone.

_"Dad?"_

His heart was pounding horribly in his chest now, and his knees suddenly felt weak as he realized his son was crying.

"Are you ok? Where are you? Answer me…keep talking…"

The Headmaster's voice was suddenly almost robotic, as he forced himself not to yell again.

"_Dad__…it's all my fault…"_

"Where are you, M? The police are there at the beach. They're looking for you but you need to tell me exactly where you are so I can…"

"_We__'re not at the beach. We're at the school…on the main stage…"_

Marty had been ripping through the items in his drawer in an attempt to find his car keys, but here he paused.

"What?! What do you mean?! I just got a call saying you…"

_"Dad I don't know what to do….I can't…"_

The man's knuckles were white where he gripped his phone as he heard his son break down on the other side.

"M, you need to calm down. Tell me where you are. What's going on?"

"_It__'s Amber! You gotta help her….Dad please help me…"_

M was sobbing and Marty was struck with a horrible helplessness.

"Where are you?" he demanded again.

_"We're at the main stage. The cave was collapsing and then I think Amber transported us. I don't know…Dad I don't know what happened. But we're on the stage and she won't wake up…it's all my fault."_

"Stay there," Marty ordered again. It didn't make much sense, of course, but he headed for the main stage regardless. The auditoriums were always kept locked on the weekends after several students had been caught sneaking in and messing around. The Headmaster fumbled for his keys as he reached the ornate doors, part of him still reeling with everything he had heard in the last ten minutes and the other part of him desperately hoping that his son was where he said he was, and not lost somewhere fifty leagues under the sea.

The door swung open and he could hear the crying. He clenched his jaw as he walked quickly down the aisle…so quickly it was almost running. There they were; a group of students on the stage looking haggard and soaked. A black-haired girl was crying, a few boys looked like they were vomiting. But the headmaster didn't focus on any of them long as his eyes finally locked on a sandy-haired boy shaking as he knelt on the polished stage floor.

"M!"

Everyone looked over at their Headmaster and he climbed the stage quickly. He avoided the various puddles of water and other fluids. His son looked up at him, tears still running down his face. M's cellphone was still held tightly in one hand and Marty dropped to his side.

"M…what in…"

"_Dad!__"_

Marty froze as M. grabbed onto him, burying his face into the front of his suit. After a moment Marty's arms woodenly closed around his son as M. tried to communicate through his sobs.

"_Help her__….Dad….I didn't….it's all my fault…"_

The man stared dumbly and then looked over to see the form lying next to where M. was sitting. It was Amber, but her eyes were closed and the headmaster could already tell that she was unresponsive. The slight sound of raspy breathing was really the only indication that she was even alive; she looked pallid, her hair wet and stringy. M. pulled away and gestured to her desperately.

"She won't wake up…_she won__'t wake up and it's all my fault!"_

"It's not your fault."

It came out without Marty really meaning it to, but his tone was stern and calm as he fixed M. with a firm look.

"We'll call an ambulance."

M let out a shuddery breath and looked back at his friend in a panic.

"Can they help her?" he managed to squeak out, but Marty was already on the phone with the authorities.

"Yes, the Openheimer School of Performing Arts…I have a student here who is unresponsive. As soon as you possibly can…and inform the team at the beach that the children are here at the school."

He glanced over at his son.

"Yes, they were…they managed to get out and came back here. Please get here soon."

M's tears had subsided now and he sat in a drained, numb way. The others on the stage were still in various stages of their own shock. Marty looked over at them and his voice became stern and commanding.

"Are any of you hurt? If you need medical attention, an ambulance is on its way."

The one girl was still crying, and a few moaned about feeling nauseous. Marty clenched his jaw and made another call.

"Gerald? I have a strange request, but something has happened. I need you to bring blankets to the main auditorium…and something to mop up a mess."

He said the last part while glancing at the questionable puddles near the sick boys. He hung up and looked back over at M. who was holding Amber's hand, looking pale and sick himself. The Headmaster pressed a hand to his forehead.

"A fine mess indeed."

* * *

Irrigation didn't matter. Food production didn't matter…strife between villages didn't _matter. _And yet it did; all of it did. But despite the fact that she knew as much in her head, Myrah couldn't focus on the various topics of the meeting at all. Her advisors knew something was up, and finally Bula leaned over to hiss at her.

"Myrah…what is it?"

The Western Leader blinked, turning away from the window that she had been staring out of.

"I'm fine," she replied automatically, and her senior advisor scowled.

"I didn't ask you if you were fine. I asked you what is it that is engaging your mind so fully that you can't even _pretend_ to be invested in this conversation."

It was said quietly, but the rest of the room was silent so Myrah knew the other members of the council had heard. She cleared her throat and straightened. Her mind told her to give a quick excuse and really focus on the meeting; to steel her emotions away and do what was most important. That's what a good leader would do, after all.

Instead, she pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm not feeling quite myself; in fact, I believe I've come down with something."

The others in the room seemed surprised by her abrupt confession, and she continued.

"It's been something building for the last few days…and it's making it hard to function at this point. I think I have no other option but to visit a healer and seek medication."

A few of the village leaders and advisors murmured in confusion. The answers ranged from "well of course…" and "But…" to Bula's angry "_Myrah_!"

But she was already heading out of the room.

* * *

M. sat frozen on his bed, staring at the ground. He wanted to be at the hospital…he had to know if Amber was alright. If the doctors were able to help her.

He finally pushed himself to his feet, heading woodenly to the door. He tried the knob. Still locked.

He felt completely wiped out; part of him just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep, like his father had commanded him to. But he couldn't; not without knowing if she was ok.

"Dad_!__"_

He pounded on the door, waiting for a response. When there wasn't one, he pounded harder.

_"DAD!"_

He had to do it a while before his father showed up. He finally heard the door unlocking and took a step back. The door swung open, revealing an irate headmaster.

"What on _earth_ are you…"

"I have to go see her! I can't sleep, I have to get out of this room!"

Marty IV sighed loudly, coming into the room and pulling the door closed behind him. His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"After today, you don't need any more excitement," he explained. "You need sleep. The doctors are taking care of Amber."

M. scowled and Marty hesitated before continuing.

"And frankly, I don't know that I want you around her anymore."

It felt like a punch in the stomach. He immediately began to protest but Marty put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I almost lost you today. Nothing like this ever happened before I let her into this school, and now…"

"It wasn't Amber's fault!" M cut in angrily. "It was mine!"

"M…"

"She didn't even _want_ to go exploring! No one did! But I made them and…"

"You can't _make _people do things. The Oni, on the other hand…"

"_She__'s_ the one who's in the hospital! Dad, she _saved_ us!"

"I don't think she expected things to go that far, M. But the truth of the matter is that you've changed ever since I allowed her to come to the school. You're reckless, disobedient…"

"It's not her…."

"She's changed you! And I'm at my wits end! First it was the disrespect towards me and your grandfather, and then the running away…and now this?"

Icy cold ran through M's system as he realized where his father was heading.

"Dad…you can't kick her out."

Marty's expression became hard and tears filled M's eyes again as his father spoke.

"I have to do what's best for the school, and for _you_…"

"You _can__'t! _She's already in the hospital because of me! She just got back into the school...if you kick her out because of what I did…"

"Stop saying that!"

Marty glowered down at his son, his grip on his shoulder's becoming almost painful.

"What happened in those caves wasn't your fault, M. But if you keep saying that it was…"

"It _was_ my fault! Ask _anyone!__"_

"I've talked to everyone," Marty countered. "From what I could tell, the only reason you were ever in real danger is because the Oni blew a hole into the cave. She nearly killed you all!"

"Because I pressured her!" M. argued back. "And she didn't know; she thought she was making us an escape route…"

"Even worse! Someone who's that dangerous on _accident_ is not someone I can allow to be in a school."

Things were spiraling down faster than M. could process them. He was shaking now as he shook his head.

"Ask Dani," he managed. "She'll tell you…she'll tell you that Amber's never done anything dangerous. It was a scary situation and she just did what she thought would help. That would never happen in the school, dad!"

Marty sighed and M. grabbed his arms, his pleading turning to anger.

"If you kick her out of this school, I will _never_ forgive you!" he yelled, and Marty's expression immediately hardened.

"_NO,_ M."

He straightened, and suddenly it was back; that expression that the teen had become so used to. Like the Headmaster was eyeing prey…or something foul.

"No more of that. _I_ am your father, _I_ am the headmaster. You do not call the shots. I've let this go too far. You are the _child_, do you understand?!"

Marty was yelling now.

"You are not in charge. You will do _as you__'re told!_ If I say that you'll stay in this room until I can trust you to come out, then that is what will happen! And if I say the Oni is too dangerous to have in this school…"

"_Don__'t blame Amber because you hate __**me**__!__"_

The slap came swiftly, and M didn't even register what had happened until his father was backing away. The teen put a hand to his stinging face.

"Enough."

His father's voice was soft again, and there was some emotion in it that M. couldn't place. He looked back at him with a betrayed expression and found that he didn't understand the look on the headmaster's face. He wasn't even sure if the headmaster was talking to him or to himself.

M. opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say anymore. Everything felt like it was in pieces at his feet; somehow or another, he had ruined _everything_ in his life that he cared about.

"You're grounded, to this room, until I can get everything sorted out," his father continued. "Do _not_ pull anything again; if you pound this door the way you did before, _so help me__…"_

But he trailed off, rubbing his face like he wasn't even sure how he would finish that sentence. M. had fallen silent, and his father left quickly. His cheek was still stinging as he heard the lock click once again.

113

Matilda was typing furiously. The scanner worked, alright. It picked up some Oni disturbance _within_ the school. Rumors were great, of course…but _proof__…_

"Ms. O'Keefe?"

She glanced up as one of her interns frowned in the doorway.

"Your assistant Alejandro said to tell you to take a look at the news…"

She pulled up a browser and went straight to the website. Her heart beat a little faster as she caught sight of the title.

_School Children Narrowly Dodge Certain Death at Ninjago Beach_

"Interesting," she murmured, clicking on the link. She processed the information quickly, the wheels in her head turning at lightning speed. The Oni was in the group. None hurt or killed, but of course they would be traumatized. Her own son in the mix…

That caused her to hesitate. Foolish boy, she finally thought with a head shake. She did try to warn him though. She was realizing what a perfect time this would be to bring down the hammer when the last of the news report rolled on.

_"One of the school children, the Oni known as Amber, is currently in Ninjago hospital. Her state is not being released to the general public at this time, but from the reports we've heard we are led to believe she is not in good condition. Authorities are still trying to devise a way to contact her loved ones, as they live in a different realm…"_

Matilda blinked. Could this situation get any better?

She pressed a button firmly on her desk phone with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Alejandro, get the defense team suited up and ready to go. It seems that we can move forward with our goals a little sooner than the next school performance."

* * *

Her brain was blaring with warning as she reached the tent…the very one she had already decided to never visit again. But Myrah couldn't take the confusion anymore…the emotions inside colliding and this convoluted situation. She needed answers, and she needed them badly enough that this time she didn't even hesitate outside the door before entering.

"Hershel!"

She didn't realize that she was worried he wouldn't be here until she caught sight of him in his chair near the fireplace and relief washed over her. He looked over in surprise, and she knew there was something else in his expression. Fear? Discomfort? He only met her eyes a moment before he looked away, pushing himself to his feet.

"Myrah…"

"Where were you? What were you thinking, sending someone else in your place?"

He sighed heavily, and it bothered her that he wasn't looking at her. Her heart was pounding; something had changed, and it made her so _frustrated_ that she didn't know what it was.

"I should have told you sooner," the Master Healer admitted, slowly lowering the scroll he had been reading onto the small table next to the chair. "The fact of the matter is that I am no longer in a position where I can come to the Western Fortress. My sister is a fine teacher; she is more than capable of…"

"Why won't you look at me?"

He glanced up there, and she wished she could understand why he seemed so nervous; she had never seen him like this.

"Has something happened?" she pressed further.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked. It was odd; Myrah had already decided that distancing herself from the Master Healer was wise, and yet hearing how distant his tone was filled her with anger and frustration. What was _wrong_ with her?!

"Answers," she answered firmly, walking up to him. "I need _answers,_ Hershel."

"About what?"

He finally seemed to be holding her gaze, and she blurted it out before her oppressive logic could talk her out of it.

"Do you love me?"

He flinched and immediately broke eye contact. She watched the blood drain from his face and shook her head; it certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"Your niece told me you did. I wasn't sure if I should believe her."

He was backing away subtly as if to put distance between them. There was a stir of wind that rustled the hanging herbs and various scrolls, and the Master Healer heaved a heavy sigh. She heard him murmur to himself.

"Pippa…"

"Is it true?!" Myrah pressed. She found it hard to act calm and apathetic. Hershel's guardedness and indecision were making her feel desperate for the truth…and angry. Whether she was angry at herself or him, she actually wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry for anything my niece said to you," he said quietly. Uncommitted.

"I'm not looking for an apology, I'm looking for the _truth!__"_ she said, her voice getting louder. He was still shying away and she came closer, unwilling to let him shut down and escape. Her emotions were all over the place. In fact, these past weeks she had been struggling to even _recognize _herself…and she couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with the man in front of her.

"Hershel!" she pressed again. He finally looked up, and she was shocked at how angry he sounded when he finally replied.

"It doesn't matter now!"

She froze. What…what was that supposed to mean?

"It doesn't matter…" he repeated softer, and then sighed. "You don't need to worry about it, Myrah. About what I might have felt…"

"_Felt?_" She scoffed; none of this made any _sense!_ She took another step towards him, her tone becoming icy. "I don't know much about love…but I was led to believe it doesn't exactly work like that. What on earth has happened in the past few days to make it so you can't even stand to look me in the eyes anymore?!"

"You're a leader," he answered, and she could tell he was making the effort to look at her, as if to prove her accusation wrong. But his reasoning just made her all the angrier; it felt like an insult.

"I've been a leader for as long as you've known me," she pointed out icily. "How could that have anything to do with this…this_ change?__"_

He was silent, and she wished she knew what he was thinking as he scanned her face with his eyes. The Master Healer suddenly seemed so young, and she wanted to know what it was that was making him look so sad.

"We have oaths," he explained simply, as if that explained everything. "Healers, do, I mean. When I became Archtivus's apprentice I was bound to them…and as Master Healer I cannot break them."

"What kind of oaths?" she snapped, and he pushed the hair in his face back with one hand.

"The oldest rule we have is that we are banned from interfering with politics…with holding any political sway."

She frowned, her mind churning as she tried to remember all the research she had done on the secretive Healer's organization. She had scoured the library after meeting Hershel, actually, and she realized that his reasoning sounded a little familiar.

"Kahzym the first," she recalled, and he glanced away as he nodded. Suddenly everything made sense. It should have filled her with relief, knowing that even if he did love her, he wouldn't do anything about it. To know that she could return to the way things had been before she had ever gotten mixed up with this Master Healer…that she could work towards her goals without such unacceptable interruptions.

But it didn't make her feel relieved. It made her feel angry.

"Aren't you healers the ones who believe affection to be a blessing!?" she demanded. "But now you claim that you can't even allow yourself to feel it?!"

He seemed surprised by her anger. Myrah was shocked as well, but she couldn't take it anymore. These last few months, with so many ideologies crashing into each other and trying to tell her what was worthwhile and what wasn't….whether love and affection was as worthless as she had always believed or if there was something special about it that she just didn't understand yet. She hated that the most…the fact that she didn't _understand_ something, despite the hours poured into researching it. She loathed the fact that she still didn't know, and now even Hershel, who always seemed so _sure_ of what he believed, was changing tunes.

"If love is really as powerful as you say, why are you so willing to cut yourself off from it?!" she demanded, and Hershel looked conflicted.

"It's not _love_ that's the problem_. _It's the situation. I didn't realize the consequences of my actions; I wasn't looking at the big picture."

"The big picture?"

He shrugged, and she hated how resigned he seemed about it.

"I'm sorry for involving you," he was saying now. "I never should have allowed myself to…."

"To what? Fall in love with me?!"

Didn't she agree with him? Hadn't she felt as much the moment his niece had suggested it? Then why did it feel like such a blow for him to say as much?

Hershel was looking away again, seeming like he wished he could be anywhere but here in this moment.

"I was trusted to uphold ancient rules, traditions…and I almost betrayed that trust. That's why I think the best thing to do would be to distance myself."

Maybe it was the fact that it was so similar to what she had planned on saying to him…but for whatever reason, something snapped.

"Tradition?" she scoffed. She came closer, and soon Hershel was more or less cornered against that old stone fireplace. "So that's it? After all this time saying otherwise, you confess that our lives really _are_ controlled by traditions and the influence of other people?!"

He blinked in surprise.

"I would have thought you of all people would have understood…"

"And _I_ would have thought that you weren't too much of a…a coward to be tied to such stupid rules!"

Hershel looked genuinely confused now, as well as hurt.

"Coward?" he asked, his voice taking on that edge she had come to recognize. She flushed but stumbled onward.

"You've spent months trying to change my mind about _everything! _About affection, our history…. _you__…."_

"I haven't…" he started defensively, but she continued on.

"I am not tied to other's decisions!" she yelled at him. "I make my own goals, I've planned my own future, and I have my own belief in the traditions I uphold. Or I did…before you and Theodynn and everyone else tried to _change me!__"_

"Theo? What's any of this got to do with…"

"But how dare you judge me for my belief in tradition, for my _ideals,_ when the only reason _you_ believe any different is because you've been too cowardly to form your own path!"

The Master Healer just stared at her. She could tell he was trying to follow her line of thinking, and she could also tell that he was angry. Well,_ let_ him be angry! She had spent too long simmering with these doubts and the confusion that had becoming increasingly harder to hide. The only thing that made any sense was realizing that _nothing_ would make sense until she finally let it all out.

"I may spend too much time with my nose buried in records…and maybe a lot of my views come from what I was raised to be. That doesn't mean that I haven't been trying to come to my own conclusions. But you? Everything you've ever done was because someone else needed you to do it…or wanted you to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Hershel demanded, glaring at her. He was no longer trying to back away.

She scoffed.

"Protecting your sister, serving the Ruler, becoming Archtivus's apprentice. Have you ever made a decision because it would benefit _you,_ rather than someone else?" she gestured around them. "Even this role now: was becoming Master Healer what you wanted for your life, what you fought for? Or are you only doing this because you were _told_ to?!"

"How dare you," he murmured, his eyes flashing.

"How can I trust anything you've said to me when it's so obvious that at your core you aren't personally devoted to your life choices, or your beliefs? You're just _obedient__…_and blind obedience is just another form of cowardice."

The Master Healer scoffed, his fists clenching as he took a step towards her for once. Despite the aura wind that was now becoming obvious around them, Myrah held her ground as she continued.

"If you're living for yourself, then it shouldn't matter what the other Healers think. You claim that the traditions that have developed throughout time aren't correct and that love isn't just important, it's _essential._ And yet here you are, bending your life to tradition, shunning love because that's what you were told to…."

"What are you hoping to get out of this conversation?" Hershel demanded angrily. "Do you just want a chance to tell me every flaw you've been able to detect in me thus far, before we part ways?"

She was burning with indignation.

"I just need to know who the real Hershel is," she spat, her voice becoming louder with every sentence. "To know how much of the "Master Healer" is _you_ and how much is just what's been forced upon you! Maybe it'd be nice to see you do something for _yourself _for _once in your life!__"_

She knew Hershel was angry, so when he lurched towards her, Myrah froze. But as his hand went to the back of her neck and his lips pressed against hers, she realized that this was the last reaction she would have expected.

His kiss didn't last long, and she was statuesque as each second passed. Despite the fact that this wasn't at all what she had been after, Myrah's inner turmoil, doubt, and confusion faded instantly. It had all been replaced with some new feeling that washed over her entire being—the one she had spent so long trying to repress.

Hershel pulled away, his expression immediately crashing into shame and humiliation. Her thoughts were so far away, lost in the warm fogginess of the feeling that had finally been freed, but she was suddenly aware that she wasn't ok with him being ashamed that he had kissed her.

The Master Healer was starting to back away, no longer looking at her; his wall had gone back up.

"I…" he started, but she cut him off as she moved forwards and went to kiss him back. He balked in surprise.

"Myrah, what are you doing?"

She frowned as she searched his face.

"I…don't know," she murmured, her arms having found their way around him. She leaned in and kissed him, and she could feel his wall weakening. He pulled back, though he didn't pull out of her embrace completely. Myrah wondered if his heart was pounding as much as hers was.

"But…what does this mean?" he asked softly. She wasn't exactly sure, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I need to know," she admitted, and he frowned.

"Know what?"

Myrah hesitated, fingering the hair in his short ponytail.

"About love," she confessed. "It's like…I can't just read about it anymore. I can't just be _told_ about it." She remembered what Theo had said and looked up to meet Hershel's eye. "I need to experience it for myself."

His expression crumpled, but as the conflicted emotions flicked across Hershel's face, Myrah was certain that she detected hope. It spurred her on and this time when she kissed him, he kissed her back. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and for the first time she could ever remember, she let her emotions have free reign.

After a few minutes there was a loud banging from outside the tent. They lurched apart, both their eyes going to the doorway. After a few moments of silence, the Master Healer cleared his throat.

"Someone dropped the bucket into the well," he realized with quiet relief. Myrah sagged with relief as well, but somehow the spell had been broken. The sounds of the village could be heard dimly through the tent walls, and the realization that the light had faded with the approach of evening set in. Myrah turned to face the Master Healer again and realized that she couldn't read his expression. She felt a sudden lurch of panic. The truth was she still didn't know if this was the right path…if it was something she should have allowed herself to pursue. But the realization that he was probably thinking the same thing made her anxious. She watched as he seemed to struggle with conflicting thoughts.

"Myrah," he finally said, and she kept her gaze steady.

"Yes?"

He finally looked up to meet her eye, having come to a decision.

"We would have to be so careful."

Relief flooded through her and she scoffed as she moved to tug on his ponytail.

"I know. You aren't the only one with a reputation to uphold," she murmured. "I know how to keep a secret, especially when it comes to my emotions."

He cracked a smile at that, but he pressed the issue further.

"It would be incredibly risky. If anyone was to find out…"

"You worry too much," she murmured. "Tolan and your niece are right; you can be such a stick in the mud."

He shook his head in mock hurt, but his smile was still there. She realized suddenly that she was smiling as well; it was odd. She wasn't used to expressing genuine happiness.

The mention of Hershel's family seemed to pull him back to the present, however. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and turned towards the doorway.

"My sister will be back soon," he explained, and Myrah realized that he wanted her gone before Syn could see them together. It took the Western Leader by surprise.

"You can't trust your own family?"

His smile became tight.

"I can trust them. It's more about them losing their trust in me."

Myrah wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but she nodded. There was a part of her that longed to stay longer, but her own logical mind was kicking back in. The weight of what they had decided was finally sinking into her, but she defended herself against it. No one would know, she argued. She could have this experience…this love…and keep the rest of her plans in place. There was no reason loving Hershel and her future goals to become Ruler had to counter each other.

She had reached the doorway when Hershel spoke again.

"You probably won't be able to come all the time to read scrolls anymore; it may make people suspicious," he pointed out. She paused and turned.

"I suppose," she admitted, thinking about Bula and the questions her advisor had been asking.

Hershel seemed to be thinking, and after a moment he picked up the scroll he had been reading earlier and came over to hand it to her.

"I would hate for you to fall behind in your research," he teased with his usual small smile. "And if it's love you're trying to understand, this is a good record to study."

She blinked in surprise as she took the scroll.

"Which is it?"

"The story of Echo and Antirock," he explained, and she studied the delicate parchment for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Are you sure I can take this? I thought you weren't allowed to let these leave your tent."

He rubbed the back of her neck, his smile becoming a little bigger.

"I trust you."

114

Cole woke up as the rays of light began making their way across their bed, and he groaned to himself at the thought of getting up. The older he got the harder it was to get out of bed, he decided.

He rolled over to face Keyda, who was still sleeping soundly. It would be a long day for both of them, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she would get to sleep in a bit longer. He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple, but she didn't react much more than to sigh in her sleep. It made him smile.

"Morning, Keyds," he murmured, and then pulled back the thick blanket in an effort to fight the daily battle of getting out of bed. He was padding to the doorway when he heard a strange noise, half-way between a buzzing and a twinging. He recognized the sound and headed over to the end table by their bed. He pulled out the drawer to expose a strange device that kind of looked like a can opener. He frowned as he picked up the device, pulling it to his face as he activated it. Before he could say anything, a voice on the other side began talking frantically, and Cole felt a pit in his stomach.

"Dad?"

* * *

It really was the hardest thing, picking out the uniform for the NCST Defenders. On the one hand, jumpsuits were ugly no matter _what_ you did. But Matilda had stumbled on a combination of dove-grey and deep burgundy that looked official without being an absolute eyesore.

Matilda looked in the mirror one last time, checking that her makeup was camera-worthy. There was nothing worse than accomplishing your goals only to realize you had looked downright awful the entire time.

"You're sure they'll be here?" Alejandro pressed. They had the luxury of being in their own car, while the rest of the Defenders were packed into a van that was parked nearby in the Hospital parking lot.

"Oh, absolutely. I heard from a reliable source that family is _very_ important to them," Matilda said, her compact mirror snapping shut. There was a sudden beeping from the program she had pulled up on her laptop, and her perfectly colored lips twisted up in a smile.

"Give the command, Alejandro. They're here."

* * *

M winced as he rubbed his wrist again, picking his way through the hospital hallways. Room 204…that's what they had said, right? He paused as he finally located the room, and hesitated. He had wanted to come—badly enough he had risked a fall climbing down from his second-story window. He had been pretty impressed with his climbing skills until he had come across a brick that was looser than it had appeared. He glanced down at his wrist again and hoped it wasn't broken. The fall hadn't been from_ that_ far up.

He looked back at the door and finally got up the courage to knock. There were a few agonizing seconds of silence, but then the door opened to reveal a haggard-looking elderly gentleman.

"M…" Lou said, with tired surprise. The teen swallowed hard.

"I know I'm probably not welcome…" he started, and he hated himself for the tears that were stinging his eyes. Lou's wrinkled face melted into a kind smile.

"You're welcome, son."

He opened the door wider and M sagged in relief as he came in. Lou was scanning him now, frowning.

"You've got quite the gash on your knee there," the performer pointed out, and M glanced down and realized for the first time that he had torn a large hole in his paints and banged the skin beneath pretty badly. He blinked and then shrugged.

"I tripped on the stairs on the way here," he said quickly, heading over to sit in a chair next to Amber. She definitely looked less pale, and he glanced up at Lou.

"Has she woken up? Or…or is she…"

"A few times," Lou admitted with a sigh as he lowered himself onto another chair. "She's weak, and the doctors are a little befuddled. As far as they can tell she doesn't have anything wrong with her, but…"

"It's not a physical thing," M finished, hugging himself. "It's my fault…I kept telling her to transport us and she kept saying she couldn't but then she had to and now…"

He trailed off, and Lou nodded sadly. M realized that the older gentleman hadn't tried to correct him about it being his fault, which made the teen feel both better and worse.

"I finally got a hold of my son," Lou said, rubbing his face wearily. "I think it's the early morning where they are; they were asleep when all of this went down. But Amber mentioned that she thinks she needs an aura transfer.

"So…she talked to you?" M asked, his voice tinged with relief. Lou nodded.

"Like I said, she woke up a few times. But she's still pretty drained." He glanced towards the hospital window and sighed. "The sooner they get here, the better."

M nodded.

"They know where the hospital is?" he asked. He felt a little foolish immediately after asking, but it was hard to know how familiar the Oni family was with Ninjago. Lou turned to him and smiled.

"Yes. My son is from Ninjago, after all. And besides; Amber was born in this hospital."

M was shocked, and he turned back to where his friend was in the bed.

"Really?"

Lou nodded again, leaning back in his chair like he was lost in a memory.

"Yes…Keyda was having complications, so Cole brought her here. We nearly lost Keyda and the baby."

M tried to picture it and shuddered a little. Amber had never told him any of that. He went to ask more, but there was a sudden popping noise from outside, and then the windows lit up with a large purple flash before fading back to the dusk-darkened sky. Both M and Lou turned to it, and the teen was to the window in seconds.

"Is it them?" Lou asked, leaning forward and reaching for his cane. "They must have transported directly here."

M was pressed up against the glass, looking down at the parking lot by the front doors. He could see the purple light fading and a group of figures and sighed in relief. His wrist was still aching, but that didn't matter.

"Yeah, it's got to be them…" he answered, but he trailed off as he realized that there was another group that had entered the parking lot. They were all dressed the same, and he wondered if they were some kind of medical crew until he saw that they seemed to be heading towards the three figures, who were still getting their bearings after the transport.

"What…" M. started, but his confusion was only heightened when he caught sight of the NCST logo on one of the jumpsuits. Suddenly he had a horrible feeling, and he wasn't sure why.

"Who are those men?"

Lou had come to the window then, and M. just shook his head.

"There has to be a mistake," the teen said, and without any other explanation he bolted from the room. Doctors and nurses yelled in surprise or anger, and a few tried to grab hold of him as he headed for the front doors. He flew down the stairs to the ground floor and startled the receptionist as he bolted for the large glass doors.

Wind that smelled like rain tugged at his shirt and hair as he made it to the parking lot, and his heart was pounding as he saw that the people in jumpsuits had surrounded Amber's family. What was going on?

"Oni trespassers, stand down. You are under arrest."

His stomach twisted painfully as he recognized the voice amplified by bullhorn. It was his mother.

"Under arrest? Why on earth are we under arrest?"

It was Amber's father, and M could see that he, his wife, and Theo had gone back-to-back in a defensive stance.

"You have violated Ninjago City Law by entering without passing through an entry booth, and thereby have been deemed a threat. Stand down or we will have to use force to restrain you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Amber's mother spoke now, and her eyes and fists were blazing with light as she glared at them.

"My daughter's in there…so get out of the way or…"

"You have been warned," M. heard his mother say. He couldn't place her in the crowd so he just yelled and tried to get her attention.

"_Mom!__"_

"Please!"

It was Theo speaking now, his hands up like he was trying to diffuse the situation.

"If we've done something wrong, then it was something we were unaware of…"

"Stand down now!"

"_MOM!__" _M tried again. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, and he thrashed.

"Official NCST business, kid," the Defender growled at him.

"You don't understand…" he tried, but suddenly the circle broke as the defenders went in for the arrest. His head was pounding, along with his wrist. There were flashes of purple then as Amber's mother fought back, and suddenly the entire crowd was a confusing mass.

"_STOP!__"_ he screamed, still trying to find his mom. This was insane…this all was insane. He fought again and the man holding him began pulling him away from the scene.

"You're on the brink of being locked up yourself for meddling with official…" the man was saying, but then there was a horrible yell that came from the pileup, and M. looked back in horror. He didn't know what happened, but suddenly a group of defenders went flying as Amber's mother unleashed a large attack. M. tried one last time to rip his way out of the grasp of the man who was holding him, but then the defender twisted his wrist and M. yelled in pain. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged away from the scene altogether.

* * *

Theo couldn't understand what was happening. His fear and anxiety for his sister were now mixing with the anxiety unfolding from the scene. He felt his parent's backs on his own; a defensive stance they had memorized in their training. He had tried to diffuse the situation, but the people around them didn't seem any closer to standing down. They were all holding thick staffs, but there was also something glinting in a few of their hands. His blood ran cold as he realized that some of them were also holding vengestone chains; if they tried to make this a battle, people were going to get hurt.

"Stand down now," the woman's voice came again, and Theo felt his parents stiffen behind him. He scanned the crowd, but he couldn't see the speaker. Then, somewhere from the outside of the crowd someone was yelling.

_"MOM!"_

Theo's brow was furrowed in confusion, but then all at once the people were attacking. He blinked in surprise and immediately began defending himself. He hadn't brought any weapons, none of them had. They weren't expecting to be attacked!

There was a lot of movement, a lot of yelling. He blasted a few people away from him, risking a quick glance at his parents. There were chains flying now, and he watched in horror as one wrapped around his father's arm and yanked Cole away from him and Keyda. Theo immediately lurched to help his father, but suddenly a staff hit him in the side and he staggered in pain, turning to throw a desperate blast to knock his attacker backward.

His father cried out, and Theo turned back in a panic to see that Cole had dropped to the ground, someone standing over him with a seventeen year old realized with a panic that the thug had hit his father in his back…he had found his bad spot.

Keyda was beating back her own attackers when she heard Cole scream, and Theo watched as his mother's hands and eyes blazed brighter. She whirled on the Defenders who were trying to drag her husband away. With a fierce yell of her own, she unleashed a large attack that sent many of the attackers flying. Theo went to help, but he felt something wrap around his neck and screamed as he was yanked backwards into the crowd and further from his parents. His mother continued to fight for a few minutes longer, but there were too many of these strange, jump-suited assailants, and Theo and his parents hadn't come prepared. He tried to continue fighting, but the vengestone left him powerless and he wasn't strong enough to fight the men off as they forced him to his knees, binding his wrists together behind him. Then, as soon as it had started, the ambush was over. Theo was panting, trying to catch sight of his parents to see if they were ok.

They were both kneeling a few yards away, next to each other. His mother was seething, but his father's expression seemed more pained than angry and Theo felt a stab of worry.

"Dad…" he started, but one of the defenders shoved him roughly.

"You have the right to remain silent," he said, and Theo turned to glare.

"Don't touch him!" Keyda yelled, but the circle was parting now and a woman came forward. She was dressed in a suit of similar colors, but hers was more a pantsuit than a jumpsuit, with the letters NCST printed vertically down the left side. She was holding a bull-horn; no doubt this was the woman who had been yelling at them, and Theo glowered.

"You are under arrest for trespassing in Ninjago City without a permit," she said coolly. "Though you've now added charges for resisting arrest…"

"You don't look like the police," Cole muttered, glaring at her. The woman eyed him icily.

"I'm Matilda O'Keefe; President of the Ninjago City Safety Team."

Cole's eyes widened, as if in recognition.

"Wait…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I wouldn't recommend saying anything more," she pointed out. "Things you say can and will be used against you. As for not being the police, I assure you, they are on their way."

"You can't do this!" Keyda spat. A few of the defenders grabbed her shoulders as if to further restrain her, and both Cole and Theo yelled out in anger.

"You can't _arrest_ us for coming to see my sister!" Theo argued. "She's in the hospital; please…it's the only reason that we're here."

Matilda looked down at him, and Theo's heart pounded. It had been a while since someone had looked at him like that; like he was a bug.

"I am well within my right to order the arrest," she pointed out coolly. "Not only did you trespass in Ninjago City boundaries, you _resisted_…"

"The police commissioner isn't going to stand for this," Cole tried, and Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Please, our police force is a little different now. You can't just sweet talk your way to freedom these days."

There were sirens now and Theo looked over as blue and red lights were showing up in the darkening evening. A horrible feeling was sinking in as the anger and confusion was fading with the realization that this was really happening.

"My sister…" he tried again, looking back up the hospital. "We came to help her. Just let us go see her before you take us to jail or wherever we're going."

She put a manicured nail to her lips in thought, but then she shook her head.

"I owe it to Ninjago to take all threats seriously," she finally said. The police car had finally pulled up and the defenders were forcing the three to their feet.

"We are not a _threat!_" Keyda said again. "We've been visiting for years, and this has _never_ happened before!"

"There wasn't the law before. I suppose you could say we got it passed in the nick of time."

"What seems to be the problem?"

An officer had come up now, viewing the entire situation with guarded confusion. He caught sight of Keyda and Cole and rubbed his face.

"The black ninja? You called us to arrest…"

"I called you to arrest two individuals who have broken the law," Matilda cut in firmly. "Which you _will_ do, unless you want the NCST to press charges."

The policeman looked a little taken aback, and seeing his hesitation Matilda gestured to where Cole and Keyda were standing.

"I assume you have been trained on the recent NCST laws," she snapped, and he nodded. Matilda continued coolly. "These trespassers entered Ninjago City without first obtaining a permit; I suggest you get a move on, unless you want a lawsuit on your hands!"

The woman's eyes became dangerously hard and the Policeman put his hands up.

"Alright, alright," he conceded, and gestured for his partner to come over. Keyda glared at them murderously, but the policeman appealed to Cole. "This can all be over faster if you just let us take you three downtown…"

"Indeed," Matilda agreed. "But I only need your assistance with the two adults."

Everyone froze then, and Theo stiffened as she turned her icy blue eyes on him.

"You'll remember, officer, the laws NCST put forth have bylaws that take minors into consideration. We're allowed to keep those under 18 at our headquarters until the court case, to spare them from having to spend the time in jail…"

"_NO!__"_ Keyda yelled as she realized what the woman was insinuating, and Cole began to fight against his constraints.

"We're staying together," he argued, glowering at the woman standing a few feet away. He was taller than her by at least a head, but she didn't seem intimidated as she eyed him.

"You should listen to the officer," she replied. "You fight back and you'll only make this harder for yourself."

Theo still wanted to do just that, but he noticed the defenders inching closer to his parents…his mother especially as she began to fight. He glanced back at the hospital, his heart pounding as he realized that Amber was still in some hospital room somewhere. Suddenly, all that mattered was getting this whole situation over with as quickly as possible.

"It's ok," he cut in, and his parents and the cruel woman turned to look at him as he continued. "Dad…just call Grandpa when you get there…or Jay or Kai. They can pay bail and you can get to Amber…"

"Theo, there is no way we're letting this woman take you anywhere," Cole cut in, and Theo just sighed.

"I can handle myself, Dad. I'll be fine; but you and Mom need to get to Amber sooner rather than later."

"This is non-negotionable," Keyda added angrily, but then Matilda cut in.

"It _is_ non-negotionable. Either you comply with the NCST or you will be risking adding further charges to those you already have." She raised a thin eyebrow. "You broke the law, and we have the right to keep you accountable."

"We didn't even know about the law," Theo argued. "We're from another realm! There's no way we could…"

"Then maybe you should have all stayed in that other realm," the woman cut in coldly. "That's where you belong."

"She can't do this…right?" Cole asked, turning to the policeman for help. The officer sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Actually…everything she's saying _is_ technically Ninajgoan law," he admitted with a sigh. "But there's no reason to make this a bigger ordeal than it needs to be. Come quietly and we can get this all sorted out quickly."

Cole's expression hardened and he turned back to Theo.

"Our son comes with us," he finally said, and Matilda shook her head.

"Not your call."

23


	39. Web of Lies: Chapter 39

115

Maybe he had done something to his wrist after all. Tears were streaming down M's face, partly from the pain of having his arm twisted and partly because of the insanity that was going down. The Defender seemed a little uncomfortable to see him crying, and his voice was gruff as he tried to explain himself.

"You were interfering with official NCST business, kid," he tried. "I had to remove you from the situation. Now, tell me who your parents are and I can…"

"Matilda O'Keefe!" M. finally managed. "The President. She's my Mom…I was trying to get to her."

The man's expression became more uncomfortable, and he seemed to be trying to decide if he should believe M or not.

"Are…you sure?"

"_Yes!_" M. snapped, glaring through his tears. "I'm sure! Let me talk to her…_please!__"_

The defender hemmed and hawed and finally glanced over at the crowd in the distance. M. followed his gaze, and his stomach twisted in knots as he made out figures being loaded into a police car. This couldn't be happening…they had just come to see Amber! His mom had to know that, right? Why on earth would she arrest them for that?!

"You'll have to wait a second, bud," the man finally said, and M. scowled. He did wait though, mainly because there wasn't really anything else he could do at this point. They were standing next to a large van with the letters NCST printed on it, and after a few more minutes the crowd seemed to be filing towards them. M's heart pounded as he caught sight of his mother, and he went to run towards her.

"Hang on, kid; she's still conducting business. You'll have to wait."

"She's my _mom!__"_ M. argued, trying to wrench out of the man's grasp. The defender's grip became tighter on his shoulder, however, and M. realized he didn't want the guy to grab his arm again. He stood down, seething as he waited for the group to get closer.

"…Straight back to Headquarters. I need Stevie and Jan in the studio with your team; we need the footage as soon as possible. We want the newscasters to eat this up, but only what we give them, understood?"

He could make out what his mother was saying, and her assistant was nodding as he made notes on an electronic device. M. couldn't help it anymore.

"Mom!" he called out. "_MOM!__"_

Matilda finally looked up, her brow wrinkling as she looked around. Her eyes finally caught sight of him near the van and she shook her head.

"Marty?"

The defender finally released his hold and he darted over.

"What's going on? Mom, why are you arresting…"

"What are you doing here, Marty? This is no place for a kid."

His mother's voice was sterner than he'd ever heard her, and her generally sunny expression was cloudy with anger. He blinked.

"I…I was coming to visit Amber, and I saw what was happening…"

"The Oni?" Matilda sighed heavily, putting a hand to her head. "Marty…I _warned_ you to stay away from that Oni. You insisted on disobeying me, and now _look_ at what's happened…."

"The beach thing wasn't her fault though! It was _mine!__"_ M. argued desperately. He was so sick of trying to make this argument; the guilt was eating at him enough without people making it seem like it was all Amber's fault. "She's in bad shape, Mom. Her family just came to help her…"

"Well, that's the story, at least."

M. blinked at the bitterness in his mother's voice. He was trying to figure out what to say when he caught sight of Amber's brother Theo. The pale teen was being loaded into the back of the large NCST van, and M's stomach clenched when he saw how rough the Defenders were being with him. The Oni seemed furious, but a silent kind of furious as he allowed himself to be pushed inside. M. swallowed hard.

"That's what happened, Mom, I swear! I was there! I saw everything…we're lucky Amber isn't _dead _after everything that…."

"We're lucky_ you_ aren't dead, Marty!"

"The only reason I'm not is because Amber saved me!" he tried, and his mother pressed a hand to her head like she was getting a headache.

"Does your father know you're here?" she finally asked, and dread filled M's small frame.

"Well….he…."

"I'll take that as a no, then," Matilda said, shaking her head. She looked up at the defender who had grabbed M. in the first place. "My son will be accompanying us to NCST."

The man blinked.

"You want me to put him in the van?"

She stiffened.

"With the Oni? Are you insane?" she glanced down at M, and he frowned at the expression on his mother's face as she continued. "He's already been tainted _enough_ by Oni influence."

She brushed her hair out of her face.

"He'll be in my car. Alejandro and I will be over shortly. And make sure he _stays _in the car, Pete. Something tells me Marty has a penchant for running away."

With that, M was lead away until they reached his mother's fancy sportscar. It was the same one she had picked him up in for various trips to the movies or ice-cream, but there was no exciting trip this time around. He realized his mother would probably call his father, and he wanted to throw up when he pictured his father's reaction. He had a sudden panicked feeling at the thought of seeing his father again, or even going back to school. Even the thought of seeing Amber again filled him with dread and he wanted to sink into the earth as he made a horrible realization.

Amber was in the hospital because of him. Her family had come to visit her in the hospital and accidentally broken Ninjagoan law…and now they were going to _prison! _And if they were in prison, then no one was going to be able to help Amber….what if she died?!

He leaned back on the seat of the car, tears streaming down his face again. His head was pounding with a headache now, and his wrist still felt like it was on fire. Even if Amber did pull through…even if her family got everything figured out and they got out of prison and they were able to help her…she was still going to get kicked out of the school. And it was all his fault. He sobbed as he realized that this wasn't like the time with the vengestone chain…or even like that interview. She had been angry those times and had barely forgiven him.

But now she would never forgive him. After everything he had done, Amber was going to hate him.

Somehow that was worse than his father hating him, or even his mother's cold disappointment in him. It was worse than that look his grandfather would give him sometimes when he was worried about what he was doing with his life. Those things hurt, of course, but it was almost like he had come to accept that they would always think of him like that. A failure…a disappointment. But having Amber hate him was so much worse, because there had actually been a time when she had _liked_ him. And she had trusted him…with so much. But now he knew that she would never trust him again, if she even managed to pull through at all!

He cried for a while, but it took Matilda a long time to return to her car. By the time she and Alajandro were unlocking the sportscar, M. was half awake, the tear streaks dried on his face. He woke up as he heard them talking, and he went to wipe his face with his hand. He moaned as he remembered too late how badly his wrist hurt, and at the sound Matilda turned in surprise from the passenger side seat while Alejandro started up the engine.

"Oh…Marty. I nearly forgot about you."

He grimaced and Matilda's expression softened.

"I suppose I was a little harsh on you earlier, but you have to understand what's at stake here. I've committed myself to protecting Ninjago City, and I have to take all threats seriously."

"Amber's family is not a threat," he argued, but his voice came out hoarse. She sighed, as if she was having to explain something very simple to someone either too young or stupid to understand.

"Marty, I know you see her as a friend. What I wish you would do is see her for the threat she could be."

"She's _not__…"_

_"_It's a perfect cover, don't you realize? The Oni knew that people were turning against her, suspecting her, and she decided to clear her name by endangering children. She blasted that hole in that cave, Marty; I did the research. Then, after putting all of your lives at risk, she transports you out in the nick of time."

He wanted to throw up.

"Mom, that's not how it happened at _all!__"_

"And suddenly she's the hero! And what better way to really establish herself as such than to get put in the hospital? And yet those I've had report on all of this have discovered that the doctors can't find a _thing_ wrong with her. Every test they run shows her to be in perfect health…"

"It's because it has to do with her powers; it's only something that her family can help with!"

"How convenient!" Matilda snapped bitterly. "Unless, of course, she's merely acting. Considering that she attends a performance arts school, she must be quite the actress. And since she's on her supposed deathbed, of _course_ we as a community of compassionate individuals would allow people from a different realm to just pop in and out whenever they need to, while everyone else in the entire realm is held to a different standard."

M. was holding his head; it was pounding so hard that he couldn't even think of the words to convince his mother how wrong she was.

"They…they were just here to see Amber, Mom. They aren't dangerous and you've arrested them!"

"They're _beings of destruction!_ If I had allowed them to break the law, then I'm not the woman I have told everyone I am. I am not someone capable of protecting the city, and I'm not someone worthy of a councilwoman position."

A horrible suspicion suddenly planted itself in M's mind…one that made his eyes fill with tears. Surely…_surely_ his mother wasn't doing all of this just for a councilwoman position….right?

"Mom…"

"I will not apologize for my actions, Marty. If anything, I'm erring on the side of safety…which is far better than those in Ninjago City's past. There were far too many tragedies because we were too afraid to be firm."

M. shook his head.

"I'm telling you, they aren't dangerous. You didn't have to do this… trust me on this, Mom!"

She sighed heavily.

"Oh, Marty…still so young." Her voice had a strange tone to it. "You never seem to see people as they really are."

"Why were those guys putting Theo in the van?" he said, suddenly remembering what he had witnessed before. Matilda frowned.

"Theo?"

"Amber's brother!" M. found that he was getting angry. "The one you arrested; why isn't he going with the police like his parents?"

Matilda sighed, as if she was getting worn out by pesky questions. But he wanted to know her reasoning, at least; how she could really see any of this as necessary for Ninjagoan safety.

"The NCST are not _monsters_. We aren't going to throw children in prison…"

"He's nearly eighteen," M. countered. "He could have gone with them."

"The police may have the right to detain adults," Matilda explained. "But we have been granted the right to hold onto minors. It makes it a little harder for them to slip away; to be honest, the police force is a little _too_ lenient when it comes to bail…"

M. just stared at the back of her platinum blonde head.

"Wait…you took Theo just so he wouldn't be able to get out on bail?"

Matilda was silent and he glared at her, leaning forward as his tone became loud and angry.

"He just wants to go see his sister! He would be better _in_ prison at this point…"

"We are perfectly humane, Marty. The Oni will be fine at our headquarters until the trial…"

"His name is _Theo,_ not "the Oni." He's a person, not a wild animal!"

He really was yelling now, and Matilda finally turned again to fix him with a disapproving look.

"We are in a car, Marty! There is no reason for you to be speaking that loudly. Honestly, you are reacting over nothing; his presence at the NCST is both to protect him from the experience of spending time in prison, as well as to ensure that none of the family pops back to their realm before the trial."

M. scoffed.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Do you realize how easy it would be for them to leave and avoid their court case altogether? They possess the power to transport in and out on a whim; if they were all allowed on bail they could escape quite easily, and it would be nearly impossible to catch them again to force them to face their charges."

"They wouldn't leave!" M. tried, but then he couldn't help wonder if they would. Not that he blamed them; the whole situation was insane; they hadn't done anything wrong!

"Well, now we have ensured that they cannot." Matilda shrugged, as if she was teaching her son an important life lesson. "You cannot leave things up to chance, Marty. You cannot just trust people to act a certain way. That is how things get so out of hand…because people choose to believe the best. I have to be the one who runs on cold logic so I can ensure the safety of Ninjago is _never_ jeopardized."

"You aren't keeping Ninjago safer!" M. challenged, and his mother's calm expression flashed with anger. He pressed on regardless; he was still afraid of losing his mother again, but after everything that had happened over the last few days he was tired of dancing around things. "You've just arrested three people for _no reason_ other than the fact that they wanted to see their daughter and sister in the hospital!"

"They broke the law…" she started, her voice calm and slow like she was trying to convince him how ridiculous he was being.

"Everything that happened was _my fault!__"_ M yelled at her, this time so loudly that even Alejandro glanced back at him in the rearview mirror to give a disapproving scowl. The teen didn't even care. "Amber's in the hospital because of me! Her parents came to Ninjago because of me! If you want to punish someone punish _me!_"

His mother was rolling her eyes now, and M. glowered.

"I swear, mom…you have to let Amber's family go, or I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Her voice cut in like a knife as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"You'll yell some more? Maybe threaten to run away, or something like that? You Openheimer's always loved your yelling and your _threats.__"_

It was unexpected…and it stung. M sat in stunned silence, and Matilda's next words were like a physical blow as she turned around to face forward again.

"You're just like your father."

* * *

Theo pulled at the chains around his wrist as the van bumped and jostled those packed into it. A moment later someone yanked the end of the chain, causing his whole body to lurch forward.

"Stop messing with it, you Oni _freak.__"_

He clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. It smelled strongly of body odor in here, and the lighting wasn't great. He longed to at least light up a hand to fill the space with the warm, familiar purple glow…but the vengestone rubbing his wrists raw made that impossible.

It didn't take too long before the van must have reached its destination. It pulled to a stop and the NCST people stood and stretched. Theodynn wasn't exactly happy with anything in this situation, but it would be nice to get out of this cramped space, full of men talking about how well their threat take down had been. He wanted to yell at them that he and his parents weren't _threats,_ but at the same time he didn't relish the idea of attracting their attention. There was a lot of jeering and name calling during the ride, and he wondered if that pale-haired lady had only hired those who obviously hated Oni to do her dirty work for her. It burned him up inside that she would pull something like this, but he forced himself to remain calm.

The only thing to do now was to wait out the idiocy until someone realized how stupid this all was. He was pretty sure that his parents would be alright; Grandpa Lou or one of the Ninja would post bail and they'd be free to go. Plus, that police officer had seemed more embarrassed than anything. But as Theo was jostled from the van and herded into a building with a large NCST emblazoned on the front of it, he couldn't help but think that he had landed in the belly of the beast.

Only a few guards stayed with him after they entered the building; the rest trailed away, presumably to change into their normal clothes and head home, their ambush successfully complete. Theo glowered at everyone in the building, and he glared especially hard at the woman from before who eventually came through the doors.

"Stevie and Jan had better be raring and ready to go with the footage editing; I want this on the ten o clock news," she was saying. She glanced over and saw the Oni glaring daggers and got a funny look on her face.

"Ah yes, the Oni. What are you waiting here with him for?"

"Umm…" the man to Theo's right started uncomfortably. "You…told us to wait for you to get back and not to do anything with him until then."

Matilda put a hand to her head and sighed.

"Right, right. My mind's been doing flips just to keep everything sorted, you understand." She paused, as if remembering the cause of one such mind flip, and turned as a sullen boy trailed in after her. Theo was surprised to realize he recognized that kid; it was M, Amber's friend.

"Alejandro, take my son up to my office. Inform my doormen that he is _not_ to leave for any reason until I have time to get up there later on tonight and deal with him."

Theo blinked in surprise. Her son? M was the son of this…this monster? For a moment, Theo felt a flash of rage towards the sandy-haired teen, but then after seeing how miserable M. looked, he calmed a bit. It didn't exactly look like M was that stoked about the arrangement, after all.

"I could just call Mr. Openheimer now to come pick him up."

The man called Alejandro spoke, and he seemed to have traces of some fancy accent. Matilda's expression soured.

"Not yet; that man makes a huge deal out of everything. If he comes here in a rage then I'm not going to be able to get _anything_ done. No…I will deal with all of that later."

M. didn't even seem to be listening, and with a small push from the man the teen started down the hall obediently. He was staring at the ground, and seemed to be holding one wrist almost protectively.

"M!"

The boy blinked and looked up; it was the first thing Theo had said since being separated from his parents. He looked over to catch the Oni's eye, and Theo was shocked by how fast the teen's expression crumpled. The older boy frowned.

"Are you ok?" he tried, but before M. could answer Matilda had click-clacked her way over to Theo in her dark heels, glowering at him.

"Don't talk to him," she snapped. "As if your sister hasn't done _enough_ damage!"

At the mention of Amber, Theo immediately swelled with anger. M. looked sick as he paused to cut in.

"Mom, _please__…."_

_"_Come on," Alejandro interrupted, pushing the kid on. M. hesitated a second, but as his mother turned and fixed him with an icy blue stare he sagged in defeat and headed on. Theo watched the exchange with both disgust and interest. Matilda turned back, and this time she talked to his captors.

"Holding cells are on the fourth floor, you'll remember," she said. "Ask Frederick at the floor's front desk for the vengestone cuffs; I ordered them a few weeks ago, they should definitely be in by now."

Theo's heart pounded. A few weeks ago? He burned with the injustice of it all; this had all been _planned! _Whoever this woman was, there was so much more at stake here than just some stupid broken law.

"The cuffs will work a lot better than the chain," she was saying. "Chains are too easy to weasel off; and we wouldn't want our little criminal here to be able to poof back home."

"I'm no criminal," Theo cut in, his voice calm, but intense. "You have no right to keep me here, _or_ arrest my parents!"

She looked at him again in disgust. He was taller than she was, actually, but it didn't seem to affect her sense of superiority.

"Don't worry, _Oni,_" she said coldly. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to plead your case over the next few days…but for tonight you can keep your little comments to yourself."

He narrowed his eyes, but then she was strolling away. He bit back the insults he wanted to hurl at her; he needed to stay in control. If he ended up going too far there was a chance that this crazy woman would just make it that much harder for him to get to Amber.

His guards were forcing him onward again. A hallway…a silent elevator trip…and then a visit to Frederick at the front desk. Sure enough, the heavy-set man pulled out a set of round cuffs.

"Don't try anything, Oni…" one of Theo's guards hissed at him as they moved the chain just enough to click the cuffs around his wrists, locking them with a key. Theo grimaced; they were tight. He wondered bitterly if Matilda had expected the minor she was going to be apprehending to be younger.

There was a moment in the process that he knew he could have _probably_ taken them by surprise and fought back. Maybe he could have even gotten the chain off and transported to the hospital to see Amber. But the chances were slim and he was hesitant to do anything that could end up with things becoming even worse for everybody.

The cuffs were securely in place, so the chain could have been removed…but the guards kept it on. Theo wondered dryly if it made them feel safer somehow, having two forms of vengestone locking him up.

They got to the holding cell, which was a small room with a cot and a desk. It looked comfortable enough, actually…more comfortable than the dungeons back home if he was being honest. But a cell was still a cell, and as one of the guards gruffly shoved him in, he turned to glare at them both.

"Behave, Oni."

He scowled, and he wished so hard that he had been capable right then of doing _something_ that could have at least startled the two huge jerks. It was odd to him, really; he had visited Ninjago dozens of times over the years, and sure, there had been the occasional comment, or the people who would stare. On rare occasions people would make more of a big deal, but overall Ninjago hadn't been that cruel to him. Now, here was an entire group of people that seemed assigned, and even _eager,_ to treating him poorly. He had never been ashamed to be an Oni, but he hated the way these people kept saying it. Like it was an insult.

The door closed. It was a heavyset door, making up half of the wall between the cell and the hallway. The rest of the wall was some extremely thick clear substance…maybe bulletproof glass or something like that. He peered out of it, trying to look around at the world outside the cell. Were there more cells? How many? What were these people planning on doing with so many holding cells?

_Lights out_

He turned as a voice crackled over a speaker, and he spotted it up in the corner of his room. Suddenly the entire floor was plunged into darkness. That was the point that everything seemed to hit home; the events of the day caught up with him and he collapsed wearily on the cot. He had no idea if his parents had been able to get to Amber, and he suddenly felt very, very alone.

116

Hershel sipped the tea thoughtfully, the sunlight warming the tent slowly that morning. Syn was sitting with a stretch of cloth on the floor, measuring it out.

"I'm going to have to start adding an extra inch to the bottom of her clothes," the woman was griping. "Sheesh…who knew children _grew _so fast."

Hershel didn't answer, and she looked up to see him smiling to himself. She smiled as well.

"You seem to be feeling a little better today," she added, and the Master Healer looked over.

"Hmm?"

"You seem happier," she repeated, glancing back down to start cutting the fabric. "Did you talk to Phos last night like you were planning on?"

Hershel glanced over at the jar of poppies.

"Oh…no. I got a little distracted."

Syn shrugged, finishing off the cut.

"I can keep the tent going if any customers show up, if you want to talk with him now."

Hershel's gaze lingered on the poppy jar a minute longer, but finally he just shook his head.

"Maybe later."

"Alright."

Syn didn't think much of it, holding the cloth in the air.

"Is this going to be long enough for a tunic, do you think?"

Hershel smiled, taking another sip of tea.

* * *

Myrah poured over the scroll for most of the morning. She had enjoyed the quiet time to research as well as internalize everything that had happened the night before. Part of her wanted to be humiliated, but instead she found that she couldn't stop smiling. Not a huge grin, or anything. Just a soft little smile…like Hershel's.

The door to the library banged open and she jumped. Her heart sank as she caught sight of Bula; there went any chance of having a quiet, restful afternoon.

"I assume this is about the meeting yesterday," Myrah said quickly, rolling up the scroll as her Senior Advisor marched straight over to her table. "I'm sorry if it seemed…"

"I'm not listening to any more excuses."

Bula's tone was hard, and Myrah frowned as the Advisor fixed her with a glare. After a few moments the shorter woman heaved a sigh.

"Myrah…I've known you since you were a young girl. _Trained_ you since then. Together we've seen plenty of leaders come and go. You know what it takes to be a good leader, one who isn't going to be overthrown at the toss of a hat."

"Of course."

Myrah frowned, as if she wasn't sure where her Advisor was going. Inside her heart was pounding.

"You've always had such clear focus, such balanced ambition. And here you are, on the _cusp_ of greatness. And you're floundering!"

The Western Leader glanced away, down at the scroll on the table. She fingered the red ribbon with a shrug.

"It takes time for anyone to find their footing in a leadership role. Perhaps I just haven't quite…"

_"No._ If it was anyone else, I would believe it. But this isn't like you at all." Bula's hands went to her hips. "You _had_ your footing! You were golden for a few straight weeks! But then everything started to unravel. And it isn't you acting odd a day here and a day there; you've been all over the place for nearly a month now!"

"I'm fine. I've just been a little ill…"

"I know what ill looks like, Myrah. What you are is _distracted__…_and it wasn't until yesterday I let myself realize why."

Myrah turned to fix her advisor with a steady stare, to give nothing away. But Bula was already sinking into a chair of her own with a sigh. The Senior Advisor dry-washed her face with one hand.

"I just can't believe it…after _everything_ I've taught you…after_ everything_ we've had to do to get you to this point…"

Myrah clenched her jaw, prepared to counter where ever it was that Bula was headed. The advisor banged one fist on the table.

"_Years! _That's what you're throwing away, girl! Years of dedication and trails and success...and for what? Some Healer?!"

Myrah's words froze in her throat. She stared at Bula, her heart pounding so loudly she thought for sure the other woman would be able to hear it. When the Western Leader finally spoke again her voice was calm.

"What do you mean?"

It tremored a bit at the end, and she kicked herself mentally. Bula scowled.

"I couldn't figure it out, you know. You participating in those classes, having all those private conversations with him, sneaking off to his tent to research history. I tried to figure out why you had this sudden fascination with Healers and their history…but it hasn't been about that at all, has it? No….that was just the silly excuses to throw old Bula off the track. Stupid Bula, who you thought would _never_ see what was really happening…"

"Bula…"

"You're in love, Myrah!"

The words echoed in the library, and Myrah froze. Bula scanned the leader's face, and when Myrah didn't immediately deny it she sagged and shook her head.

"You're in love...how could you do this to me? To _yourself?!__"_

"You're wrong!" Myrah finally managed, but her denial had come too late. Bula continued on, getting angrier as she went.

"Do you realize what this could do to your plans?! If people were to know you and this Healer have been…been…"

She went pale and cursed as she shook her head.

"Ancients…what _have_ you been doing, girl!? If you've gone and…"

"There was _nothing!_" Myrah cut in, pushing herself to her feet. "My plans for the future are as secure as ever…"

"They are _not!__"_ Bula contradicted firmly. "This puts _everything_ at risk! It's going to be hard enough to convince that air-headed prince without having to explain some affair you've been entertaining on the side! You are in love and who knows what consequences will come out of your actions…"

"It's not _love!__"_

The advisor finally shut up as Myrah yelled at her, the words confident and sure. Bula blinked, and then scoffed, and Myrah went on quickly. She gave up on trying to convince her Advisor that nothing had happened.

"There was a kiss, alright? But all of that, it doesn't_ mean _anything!" she pressed, her hand gripping the scroll on the table unconsciously. "It's not love. It's just….just…"

"Just what?" Bula asked dryly, throwing her hands in the air. "Just for pleasure, huh?"

Myrah looked away, and her advisor continued sternly.

"These sorts of things have consequences, Myrah…whether romance is a part of them or not! What happens when this Healer thinks it's more than just a one-time thing, hmmm? When he tells the heir about it, or when he starts expecting _commitment_ and a place next to you on the…"

"That won't happen."

Myrah fixed Bula with a cold, firm look; the same look she had mastered over the years. The kind that commanded respect.

"I understand you're worried about what's at stake, but you need to trust me, Bula. You're right; I've worked too hard for what I've got to put it at risk now. So you need to trust that it _isn__'t_ at risk; that I've thought about what I'm doing and it will be fine!"

"But…"

"Hershel needs this to remain as secret as I do," Myrah pointed out. "He's not going to come after the Western throne, he's not going to ask for commitment. There are Healer Oaths against political involvement, remember."

Bula frowned, and though she didn't seem convinced she did at least seem to be listening.

"I am the leader, and I am free to make my own decisions. I am no less committed to my goals; I'm just allowing myself a few other freedoms in the meantime. And I do _not_ appreciate your constant interference!"

Here the advisor flushed as Myrah narrowed her eyes.

"I know you think you know what's best for me…but I'm at the point where I don't _need_ someone coaching me on every step. You're an _advisor_, Bula…and if I want your advice _then I will ask for it_!"

Bula pushed herself to her feet as well, holding her head high.

"Myrah…think about what you are saying. You would have never gotten to where you are without me."

"I know that. I'm not saying I don't need you anymore, Bula. But I also know that it's time you start trusting the decisions I make, instead of telling me what to do." Myrah's voice became a little softer. "We will stay on track, I promise you that. Just trust me."

Bula stared at her a few moments longer, and then her gaze went down the scroll with the red ribbon in Myrah's grasp. Finally, the Senior Advisor heaved a sigh.

"Alright. Perhaps I have been rushing to the worst possible conclusion a little too quickly. There is still time to get back on path…to set everything right."

"Then you believe me? When I say that everything is under control?"

Bula rubbed her face again and shrugged.

"At this moment, I'm not sure if things really are. But," she said, glancing up at Myrah again. "I do believe that you'll get there."

Myrah relaxed a little and nodded.

"Good. There's nothing to be worried about…I know I've been flighty the past few weeks, missing meetings and seeming distracted. But I've figured out what I'm doing now. You'll see, Bula. Things are going to be alright."

Bula nodded, though she seemed to be distant now, lost in thought.

"Alright, Myrah. If you say so."

She headed to the doorway, and then paused.

"Yesterday's meeting was rescheduled for noon; prove to me that you've got things under control, and do _not_ be late again."

Then the library door was closing, and Myrah was sinking back into her chair. Confrontation didn't usually leave her shaken, but suddenly her knees were weak and she realized she was trembling. Myrah spent the rest of the time before the meeting trying in vain to stay focused on the scroll in front of her.

* * *

The cell door opened and the policeman who led Cole and Keyda out was acting a little strange. Cole decided he couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or scared to death. But as the ninja glanced over at the expression on his wife's face, he wouldn't blame the policeman for being scared.

He caught sight of his father as another officer unlocked the chains binding their wrists.

"Pop!"

Lou caught sight of them and sighed heavily in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness…"

He made his way closer with his cane and Cole rubbed his wrists ruefully.

"I have no idea what's going on, Pop…it's like the whole city lost its mind," the ninja murmured. Lou tugged on his mustache.

"I watched from the hospital window…but by the time I made it to the parking lot, everything was over." He sighed again. "I'm not nearly as fast as I used to be."

"It's alright, Dad. There wasn't really anything you could have done anyways."

Cole dry-washed his face, but then he felt Keyda grab onto his arm and glanced over.

"We have to go find Theo," she said, her eyes flashing. Cole nodded, but then he rubbed his face again.

"I don't even know where they took him," he admitted. "That woman…I met her. She was at Amber's audition."

"Matilda O'Keefe," Lou said quietly, and they glanced over at him. Cole nodded.

"That's her…."

"She used to be married to Marty IV, I believe. I never followed the story that closely, but she left him and his son a while ago. Now she's taken the city by storm again, with this NCST business. Seen some of her stuff on the news; always passing some safety law or another."

"The one she arrested you for is relatively new," a police officer offered nervously. They glanced over and he swallowed when he saw Keyda's angry gaze rest on him. "It's called 'Safe Visitation for Ninjago.' Basically, it makes it so anyone who wants to visit the city has to check in at a booth on the edge and get a permit. It's supposed to make the city safer. When you sort of…you know…_poofed_ into the city you broke the law and that's why the NCST ordered your arrest."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Cole growled. "We never had anything like that before…nor did we even_ know_ about the law. They can't hold us accountable for it."

The man looked like he wanted to say more, but he glanced at Keyda again like he was afraid to.

"Oh, out with it, son," Lou cut in irritably. The officer jumped, his words coming out in a rush.

"Well….Ms. O'Keefe has been pressing the Oni issue for a while now."

"Oni issue?" Keyda asked, her voice dangerously soft. The man shied away, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Y…Yes…Um...she claims that we shouldn't trust anyone who could just come into our realm at any given time without permission. I mean, I'm not saying you guys are dangerous, or anything…but, um, she's gained quite a few supporters in the city lately."

Keyda's eyes flashed and the officer finally excused himself. Cole shook his head again.

"That law is too random….and that woman and her _safety_ team got to the scene too quickly. This was a set-up; she's been planning this."

Keyda stiffened as a thought hit home, and she turned to Cole looking sick.

"Do you think she's behind Amber being hospitalized?!"

He blanched, but Lou spoke up softly.

"I don't believe that's the case. I've talked to Amber a few times when she's been awake, and from her description it sounds more like a freak accident than anything else."

Keyda didn't look too convinced and Cole pulled her close.

"We'll figure this out, Keyds. We will…they can't do this to us."

"You need to get to Amber sooner rather than later," Lou cut in again, putting his arm on the Oni's. "She mentioned that she needed an aura transfer."

Keyda nodded her understanding, but she still looked on the verge of tears.

"We still don't even know what they've done with Theo," she whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Keyds. They can't do anything to him…the harshest punishment in Ninjago is prison time, and they weren't even willing to throw him in with us."

"But he's with that awful woman, Cole. Besides, that didn't feel like she was sparing him from something. That sounded more like she wanted to keep him hostage; hold him over our heads…"

"I know." Cole whispered back.

Lou tugged on his mustache again.

"Let's get back to the hospital. A few of your friends are going to meet us there, actually. They contacted me on my way over to place bail."

Cole nodded his understanding, but Keyda's eyes were filling with tears.

"If I see that woman again, I swear…"

"We'll get our children back, Keyda. And we'll get this sorted." Cole kissed her temple. "I promise."

117

The wind on the mountains was strong, and Bula grimaced as another gust tried to push her over the side to her demise. There were rumors of Ancient Healers in the South, and she had spent the majority of the day traveling to get to one. She kept the scroll tucked firmly in the satchel she had brought; it had been tricky, leaving the meeting early enough to filch it from the library before Myrah returned. Bula had realized she had suspected right the second she opened the fragile parchment; it was from the Healer's histories…the very histories that Myrah had mentioned. The ones that were never supposed to leave the Healer's care.

She trudged further on, hoping those imbeciles in the last village had given her correct information. They had said it would only take an hour or two to reach the…

The short woman paused as she made out a tent in the distance.

"It's about time…" she muttered under her breath, and she pressed onward. A little while later she was pushing her way into the tent.

"Is there an Ancient who lives here?" she called out, and she was met with an immediate irritated groan.

"Why is it nobody seems to respect _solitude_ anymore?" a voice griped, and the advisor scanned the room until she had found the speaker. She was surprised to see how short he was, though she was hardly one to talk when it came to height. Best to get straight to the point, she decided.

"Are you the person I should see if I have a complaint against a Healer?" she asked, her nose in the air. "Specifically about one who's broken an important oath?"

The man scoffed, as he sat back turned to her, grinding something or another.

"Come to tattle on some traveling healer in the West, have you?" he asked dryly, only glancing up a moment to scan her attire. "As much as I _love_ being interrupted for such trivial matters, I'm afraid that it's the Master Healer who's handles such things."

Bula felt miffed to be spoken to in such a condescending way, but she continued regardless.

"And what if the person in question is the Master Healer himself?"

The grinding stopped. After a moment the man turned and glanced up at her again, his gaze becoming more interested than irritated.

"The Master Healer, you say?"

She nodded, and the man tugged on his earring, as if in thought. A small smile was stretching across his face.

"Well, then….I happen to be the _exact_ right person to tell," he said, and Bula was happy to see the change in tone. "What exactly is it that our young Master has gotten himself into?"

"He's fallen in love with Myrah, the Western Leader," Bula explained. "I know there's an oath that forbids Healers from becoming involved in politics, but I must say he seems bent on holding political sway. As it is, he's influencing her to change policies and lead our providence in a whole different direction. Not to mention that his romantic ambitions are the sole factor putting an entire political binding at risk…"

The diminutive Healer's smile was stretching wider and wider, like a predator coming across easy prey.

"How unfortunate," he murmured. "Certainly _not _the type of action appropriate for a Healer…and most definitely not the Master."

"That's not all," Bula continued with a sniff. She held the scroll up for him to see. "He's been allowing the leader access to and even _own_ bits of the Healer's History. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is never to leave his care…"

The man laughed out loud and quickly moved forward to claim the scroll. Bula pulled it back, her eyes narrowing.

"Not so fast…this information comes at a price."

The man stopped short. Irritation once again flashed across his face, along with grudging curiosity.

"What sort of price?" he finally asked warily, and Bula smiled tightly.

"I trust you will do your duty and apprehend the Master Healer…see that he's properly punished for such oath-breaking," she said. "But if I'm to give you this scroll, you must swear that you won't identify me as the one who exposed him."

The Healer frowned in thought.

"You want to be anonymous to protect yourself," he guessed. "Don't worry…he won't be able to target you. Not after we finish with him."

"It has nothing to do with protection," she clarified coolly. "It's about the principle of the thing; If you are to apprehend him, you're to tell him that the incriminating information came straight from Myrah herself. That is my price."

The Healer first seemed confused, but then he seemed to catch on. A glimmer of cruel mirth suddenly lit in his eyes. He smiled, and Bula finally allowed him to take the scroll.

"Now that's a price I don't mind paying."

* * *

They didn't dare transport, just in case. The bus wasn't that crowded at this hour, and luckily it was a relatively straight shot from the police station to the hospital.

Keyda still hated this place, lit up with brilliant white light even in the middle of the night. She shuddered; somehow, a place that never slept seemed eerie. She and her husband pushed their way into room 204, and her breath caught as she saw how frail Amber looked in the big bed.

"Ams…" Cole murmured next to her, and Keyda made it to the bed in a few strides. She pushed Amber's hair out of her face. Amber seemed to be asleep, and the Oni let out a shaky breath as she moved her hand to the back of her head. She placed the other on Amber's chest and closed her eyes, trying to remember what Pazzol had told Hershel all those months ago. After a moment her hands glowed softly, and color seemed to come back into Amber's face. Keyda didn't know how long to go, and would have gone until she had exhausted herself completely. However, Amber's eyes opened before that point.

"Mom?" she croaked, and Keyda sagged, her eyes filled with tears.

"My sweet girl…" Keyda murmured, and she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. She felt Amber sag in her arms and then hug her back.

"I'm sorry…" Amber started. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I just…I didn't know what else to _do._ They were going to die, and it was my fault…"

"It wasn't your fault, Ams."

Cole had come up to her then, and Amber opened her eyes to turn to her father. He gave her a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?" he pressed, and she swallowed hard.

"Um, definitely better than I did. I'm still a little dizzy. And I just kept having this horrible nightmare over and over, and it was so hard to wake up…"

Her eyes filled with tears then, and Cole sat down on the other side of the bed from where Keyda was.

"What kind of nightmare?" he asked quietly, and Amber cradled her head.

"It's the same one I've had for a while," she admitted. "I didn't wanna tell you guys about it, because I thought it would just go away, but…"

She looked up in a sudden panic, and Keyda's heart pounded at Amber's expression. It only pounded harder at her daughter's frantic question.

"Where's Theo?"

* * *

Climbing out a window and then down five stories with a sprained wrist was impossible, M. finally decided glumly as he stared out the bathroom window. There was no way he was going to be able to make it past those huge men by the glass doors…but it seemed climbing down was even less of an option.

He nearly shut the window and gave up when he noticed something strange off to the side of the window. A small ladder had been built from the window to the roof, and his heart pounded as he realized it was some kind of utility ladder, probably to reach that satellite at the top of the building. As he scanned what he could see of the roofline, he realized that this building was squashed up against other buildings. Buildings that probably had roof-access doors with unguarded fire-escape stairs down to the ground level.

M's heart pounded again as he realized that a ladder was probably something he would be able to climb one-handed.

* * *

"It's too big!" Pippa moaned, tugging at the tunic. Syn swatted her hand.

"Stop pulling at it, Pip. I made it longer this time around so that you'd be able to wear it for a while before it gets too short again."

"It's going to get in the way!" the child pouted. She heard her uncle chuckle and turned around to direct her pout at him. "It's not funny! It gets caught on things…and makes it harder to fight Dad when he comes home on the weekends. _Plus_ Baffa likes to chew on the part that hangs down and now _so much of it is hanging down!__"_

"Sorry, Pip," Hershel said evenly as he washed tubers in a basin. "It's just maybe there are more important things than tunic lengths."

She sighed dramatically, as if there wasn't anybody in the entire world who understood her. After a moment, however, she was as bouncy as ever as she headed over to the worn box on the shelf. She began digging around and Syn sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"Lookin for a crystal." She glanced over at Hershel, her expression pleading. "Can we doing some training today, Uncle Hershel? You haven't done anything with me _forever_ cuz you were so busy with training Dad instead. How am I supposed to stay better than him if you never train _me?__"_

He chuckled again at that, and Syn smiled a little to see him so relaxed.

"Alright, Pip," he conceded as he went to dry his hands. "Go sit on the rug."

She beamed and plopped down, waiting for him to come over.

However, the impromptu lesson was interrupted before it ever started as a pop and a flash occurred outside the tent. The three Oni in the tent turned and frowned, but as a short and imposing figure pushed his way into the tent, Hershel's blood ran cold.

"Imgloss," he started carefully, scanning him. "What are you doing here?"

The Healer scanned the freckled Master patronizingly, and a moment later two other figures pushed their way into the tent. Hershel frowned as he tried to remember their names. The woman was Pernue, but he couldn't remember the other.

"What's this about?" Syn cut in, her tone icy as she instinctively made her way over to where Pippa was sitting. The child was scowling at the man and the black chest in his hand.

"Did you bring it back?" she asked. "You finally decided to give it back to Uncle Hershel?"

Imgloss scoffed at the child's question.

"Hardly. In actuality, I'm here with a panel of Healers to issue judgement."

Hershel moved slightly as he began supporting his weight on his hands, gripping the edge of the table.

"Judgement for what?" he managed, and the Ancient barked a short laugh.

"You know better than anyone, don't you?"

Syn was looking between her brother and the Ancient, her heart pounding in the growing tension in the room.

"Hersh…what's he talking about?"

"Maybe we should just get on with it, shall we?" Imgloss cut in. "Hershel, Master Healer of the line of Archtivus, you have been charged with breaking our most ancient oath by fraternizing romantically with a realm leader with the intent of…"

"This is insane!" Syn cut in before the Healer could finish. Her fists were clenched as she yelled at Imgloss. "Hershel hasn't _done_ anything! You can't just come in here without _proof!__"_

"You are not to interrupt these proceedings."

Imgloss's tone had become almost dangerous as he turned to look at Syn, his expression cruel.

"I have put up with your persistent disruptions in the past, but no longer. You are _not_ part of the true Healing art. You will be _silent_ or you will be punished for interference."

Hershel looked like he was about to say something, but Pippa beat him to it. Her eyes flashed as she darted in front of her mother, drawing her small blade in a flash.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my mom like that!" she yelled, and Imgloss took a step closer to the child as Syn pulled her backward.

"Pippa…."

"Your _Master_ has broken his oath and will be punished," he sneered. "And I'm just realizing that under Healing law you are to be reassigned under a more _dutiful_ Healer…"

"She is not my apprentice."

Hershel finally found his voice, and they turned at his firm, unwavering statement. Pippa staggered a little, hurt by the finality in his voice, but he was glaring at Imgloss.

"She is not my apprentice, so no matter what you say I've done, you have no claim on _her_. She is not bound to any Healing law."

Imgloss sneered but he glanced over and seemed to realize that the child still did not have any apprentice bands on her arms. Hershel continued, though now his voice was quieter as he addressed his sister.

"Syn…get Pippa out of here."

Her eyes widened slowly as she glanced between the Healers and her brother, and she shook her head.

"Hershel, I'm not leaving…"

"This is between us Healers," Hershel insisted, and his look became pleading. "Please…I'm asking you to take Pippa and get out of here. There's no reason for her…for either of you to have to be part of this."

Syn scanned his face, and suddenly she knew. Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Hersh…" she murmured, and he glanced away. Imgloss harrumphed impatiently.

"It's time for us to get on with these proceedings…"

"If you touch my Uncle, I'll _kill you!__" _Pippa seethed, fighting to get out of Syn's grasp.

"Syn, take her out." Hershel ordered again, and his sister looked helplessly between her daughter and her brother. She swallowed hard as a few tears escaped. By now, Hershel had left the safety of the table, coming over to put a hand on her arm.

"It's ok," he murmured. "Please, Syn…I don't want you here."

Pippa was still yelling threats, and a few obscenities. Syn finally began pulling her towards the doorway of the tent.

"Pippa…" she tried, but her daughter just writhed. They made it outside and Syn knelt down, the tears running down her own face now. "Pippa _stop!__"_

"I don't like him!" Pippa spat, glaring at the doorway of the tent, as if she could reach the diminutive Healer on the other side with the hatred in her gaze. "We can't leave Uncle Hershel alone with them…"

"Your Uncle is a strong man," Syn tried, though her voice broke a little at the end. She cleared her throat, her own heart pounding with the hopelessness of the situation. They needed to do something…they had to do something. "There isn't anything we can do…but we can go get help."

"Help like who?" Pippa demanded, and Syn straightened as she looked over at where her hoofer was grazing.

"We'll go to the fortress. Cole and Keyda…they're the Rulers. Surely…surely they'll have _some_ sway."

She was talking to her herself more than to her daughter, but Pippa finally stopped fighting to go charging back into the tent.

"That Healer's gonna be sorry," she growled. "Prince Theo will help us too."

Syn nodded absently, looking back at the tent. Part of her wanted to bolt back in there and defend Hershel…but the worst part of this situation was that she knew there was nothing she could do. She was helpless against those Healers and their stupid laws…and if she tried she knew she could be endangering Pippa. All she could hope for was that Hershel would hold his own until she could get back with someone who could actually help.

She and Pippa mounted the Hoofer, and she glanced back one last time before kicking the beast, all the while praying that the Rulers would be able to do something.

* * *

Hershel watched his sister and niece disappear from the tent and felt a small stir of relief. It was short-lived as Imgloss spoke again.

"Do you have anything to say against the charges brought against you?"

Pernue and the other Healer were inching towards him now, and Hershel clenched his jaw, trying to decide what to do. His mind was still half frozen in the shock of the situation; it was one of those horrible times where he kept wishing that at any moment he would startle awake. That this was all just his brain manifesting his fear of the secret he had decided to keep…

"And, you should know before you try and _lie,_ we already have proof of your guilt. The question was really only a formality."

Hershel watched dumbly as the Healer pulled another scroll out of his satchel and tossed it onto the floor in disgust. The Master Healer's eyes scanned it; it was strange, he recognized it immediately but couldn't seem to process how it could have possibly…

"We don't even need your testimony, since the leader already told us everything herself."

Hershel lost all feeling. A numbing wave swept over him, making it impossible to process anything…to do anything but stare at that scroll on the ground. Imgloss laughed cruelly, seemingly amused at his reaction.

"Don't you get it, boy? She's the one who turned you in."

"No…"

The first thing that broke through the numbing fog was a hot flash of denial. That it couldn't be…that she would have never betrayed him. But it faded quickly, replaced by horrible internal pain. It was the sort of pain that started small, but escalated quickly until it was almost unbearable. The blood had all rushed out of his face as he continued staring at the frail scroll, sitting alone and vulnerable on the ground. It became all he could do to stay upright as he trembled with the horrible realization. He had been wrong…he had been so wrong about everything.

Hands closed around both his arms, and he balked as he finally looked away from the scroll. The two Healers had grabbed hold of him, and Imgloss's eyes were glittering as he opened the black chest he had brought.

"We as the Healing committee have seen circumstantial proof that Hershel of the line of Archtivus has been harboring a romantic relationship with a realm leader, thereby clandestinely involving himself in the politics of the realm. I, Imgloss, one of the sole surviving Ancients of the realm, condemn this Healer and sentence him to the Ruling of the Law of the Ancients."

He had pulled out a black scroll from the chest, and Hershel's heart pounded with fear and warning as blood red runes suddenly flared to life across its surface.

"No…" he breathed, but no one seemed to be listening as the two Healers forced him to his knees. Imgloss's eyes flicked quickly across the page, and Hershel watched the Ancient scowl.

"It seems the First Ancients have chosen to be far more lenient than I would have been," Imgloss sneered, and his eyes flicked up to catch the frightened look in Hershel's eyes. "But I suppose the punishment fits the crime."

He nodded to himself, and Hershel tried to struggle against the Healers holding him down. Their grip only tightened, and Imgloss approached.

"Indeed…a good punishment for one who abuses power and entertains _wandering eyes__…"_

Hershel's mouth was dry and he was trembling hard, unable to process anything over the confusion and the overwhelming emotional agony that threatened to drown him. How could she do this? How could she do this….

Imgloss began reading the scroll, his voice echoing around the tent as he became the mouthpiece of the First Ancients. Pearly aura began to swirl around the Ancient's hands…aura that Hershel had only ever seen one other time in his life.

"Phos," he breathed. But his old Master had warned him of the consequences, and there was nothing that Archtivus could do for him now.

Imgloss yelled the final words of the spell, his eyes glowing white. Suddenly there was no sound at all in the tent besides Hershel's panting as the Ancient turned his gaze on the Master Healer. He lowered the chest and the scroll, and then came over until he was inches from Hershel's shaking frame. He was short enough that he was still basically looking into Hershel's eyes as he gave a final sneer. Then he lashed out, his aura-clouded hands gripping Hershel's wrists tightly.

Lightening erupted through his body. At least; that's what it felt like. Hershel screamed in agony, and then suddenly all he was aware of was darkness as his consciousness began to fade. The last things he heard were Imgloss's smug words, spoken softly.

"It could have been so much worse, foolish Master," he murmured threateningly. "The ancients didn't even give you a permanent punishment. It could be revoked someday…given that you don't mess up again." He chuckled cruelly. "Of course, the hard thing about perfection is that it's impossible to obtain. Even Archtivus' little protégée makes mistakes, it seems…and you can be sure I'll be back the second you slip up again."

Hershel grimaced as Imgloss's words became hazy. He couldn't make sense of anything except the darkness as his consciousness faded completely.

25


	40. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 40

118

"They aren't here?"

Syn's knees became weak, and it was all she could do to stay standing. The reality of the situation came crashing into her. Jaqah seemed uncomfortable as the freckled Oni pressed her hands to her mouth, the tears stinging her eyes once again.

"They're in the other realm," the Captain of the Guard explained. "I'm sorry…I can't even tell you when they'll be back. They've left Ret and I in charge; is there anything I could do to help you?"

"The short guy is gonna hurt my Uncle Hershel!" Pippa shouted, and Jaqah glanced down at the child in confusion.

"I don't under…."

"Where's my dad?!"

Pippa shoved past the Captain, running down the hallway towards the barracks. Both Syn and Jaqah called out to her, but she ignored them. She had visited her father enough times to know exactly where she was going, and she dodged various servants and guards on her way.

After a few minutes, she exploded into the barracks.

"Dad!"

Those polishing armor looked up in surprise, but Pippa scowled when she didn't catch sight of Tolan anywhere.

_"DAD!"_

"Fluff…what's going on?"

She turned in relief to see Tolan coming in from a side room. He frowned and she darted over to him.

"Hurry…we have to _hurry__…"_

He stiffened.

"Why? What's happened? Where's your mom…"

"Pippa!"

Syn came into the room then as well, and most of the guards in the room had stopped what they had been doing at this point to watch what was happening. Tolan sagged in relief, though his brow furrowed as he realized that his wife was crying.

"Syn…"

She came over, obviously trying to keep it together but failing.

"What's going on?" Tolan demanded, grabbing her arms to support her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hershel…." She managed. "Tolan…."

"They're going to hurt him!" Pippa broke in again, grabbing her father's arm and yanking him towards the exit. "You have to stop them…hurry Dad…hurry…"

Tolan was still at a lost, but it was when Syn finally managed to say "The other Healers…Imgloss…" that he realized. He moved, but not towards the door they had entered from.

"_Dad!_" Pippa yelled. "_Please!__"_

"I'll meet you there," he said. "We'll be faster on two hoofers rather than on one."

"But where…" Syn started, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"I'll use Jaqah's," he explained quickly, glancing towards her. "I'll explain it to her later. Hurry."

The curly headed woman finally swallowed hard and nodded. She reached down and grabbed Pippa's shoulders to keep the child from running after Tolan as he headed for the stables.

* * *

Amber was trembling, despite her parent's efforts to warm her.

"We have to save him," she kept saying. "We have to stop her…I'm so _stupid__…"_

"We're going to get Theo back, Ams," Cole assured. There was a knock at the door, and the family looked up in surprise as a Nurse poked her head in.

"We don't generally allow non-family visitors this late at night," she said stiffly. "But I was told it was necessary…"

"It sure is."

It was Lloyd who spoke, and behind him the rest of the Ninja and their families could be seen. Lou raised his eyebrows.

"We may need a bigger hospital room."

After a few minutes, everyone had more or less positioned themselves around the room. Cole and Keyda seemed a little overwhelmed, and Amber scanned them all almost warily, unsure of why they had all shown up.

"We saw the news report," Kai finally offered, shifting his weight to make it so the doorknob would stop digging into his back.

Cole had a sinking feeling.

"What news report?"

The ninja all exchanged looks, and Jay offered a slight chuckle.

"Oh, it was no big deal. I mean…it's late, and I'm sure it was edited to look worse than it was?"

"_What_ looked worse?" Cole pressed, and Nya put a hand on his arm.

"It's that woman, Matilda O'Keefe. She's gone and reported on you guys coming into the realm like it's the beginning of some _invasion__…_"

"There's this clip of Keyda that she just played over and over and over," Mia pointed out. She was up against a wall, absorbed in her phone. "Blasting back a half dozen guys. I mean, _I__'m_ impressed, but it paints a pretty scary picture for the rest of Ninjago…"

"They hurt Cole!" Keyda snapped angrily, her eyes flashing. "I couldn't just do nothing…."

"Of course not," Lloyd said evenly. He was still the youngest of the Ninja, but it struck Cole just how grown up the green Ninja suddenly seemed. He had yet to really settle down, and seemed to be the only Ninja who was still full time ninja-ing. The Green Ninja continued, pulling Cole from his thoughts. "Matilda is a politician. I've met her several times at events about Ninjagoan safety, and there always seemed to be something off about her."

"Her viewpoints only _seem_ conservative," Ashley cut in evenly. "But the thing is, I've been doing some research, and it's almost like she's a radical hiding behind a conservative front. She makes it sound like she just wants to keep things the same and protect the traditional, but she's looking to make changes. _Big_ changes. This chick was part of the Anti-Serpentine movement all those decades ago…"

"How do you know all this?" Jay asked, and the redhead pushed her bangs out of her face with a nonchalant shrug.

"Political Science Major," she said evenly, and the blue ninja whistled low.

"Hmmm…_that_ could come in handy…"

"She has Theo."

Keyda cut in, and everyone looked over at where she was simmering.

"Do any of you know where he's being held? We've already wasted too much time…"

"You cannot break Theo out."

Everyone turned as Zane spoke from his place near Lou. The Oni's eyes flashed.

"I'm not leaving him there with her! Who knows what she's planning on doing with him?!"

"If I may," the nindroid continued carefully, both looking and sounding the same way he had for all the years Cole had known him. It was strange that nindroids never aged. "I believe Ms. O'Keefe is using Theo as bait."

Keyda's fists clenched, and Cole reached over to put a hand on hers.

"What do you mean, Zane?"

"She _wants_ you to go in there, punching through walls and blasting everyone in sight. But that will only prove her point further that Oni are dangerous. That you both _specifically_ are dangerous."

The thought hung in the air, and finally Amber spoke, sitting forward.

"We can't just leave Theo there!" she snapped, and Ashley spoke again.

"Don't worry, Amber. We have a plan…"

"We do?" Kai asked, surprised. His daughter rolled her eyes as he questioned her. "Who exactly is _we?__"_

"Ashley, the twins and I have spoken extensively about this issue," Julien pointed out. He was seated on the floor, tinkering with something or other. He glanced up to address the crowd, however, pushing his glasses up his nose. Jay scoffed.

"Spoken _extensively?_ How? It's only been a couple of hours since it's gone down!"

"_Cell phones,_ Dad, _duh!__"_ Mia retorted, waggling her own device at him. "Hours is more than enough time to form a plan."

"And I've actually been studying Matilda for a while," Ashely admitted. "I wasn't that interested in her platform, but then that interview came out where she attacked Amber…"

"What interview?!" Cole demanded, and even the ninja seemed a little lost.

"There was an interview?" Kai asked, scratching his head. Ashley just sighed.

"Honestly, Dad…you gotta keep up on the news."

"Tonight she went too far," May chimed in from where she was texting. "And we aren't letting her get away with it."

"Not that we really care about politics," Mia agreed, her own eyes glued to her screen as she swiped her purple-tipped hair out of her face almost unconsciously. "But she targeted family…and now she's going to feel the wrath of a new generation."

Nya put her hands on her hips as she studied her daughters.

"Alright then," she challenged. "What exactly _is _this plan of yours?"

"And how soon before we get Theo out?" Cole added. The twins, Ashley, and Julien exchanged eye contact, as if debating.

"If all goes to plan, Theodynn won't be held longer than a few days," Julien chimed in. "Precisely four days, 20 hours…"

"_No,__"_ Keyda argued. "That's too long. We'll have to go with another way."

"I know that it feels that way," Ashley cut in, holding her hands up comfortingly. "But we won't let anything happen to Theo, I promise."

"What's going to take so long?" Lloyd asked. May answered as she glanced up.

"Look…I get that all you guys were really good at taking on those villains that needed a good punch to the face. But this whole situation is going to take a lot more _finesse. _Matilda has _technically_ done nothing illegal, nor is she doing anything that threatens the whole realm. The law may be stupid, but it's on her side._"_

"We have to play this game her way," Zane realized, and P.I.X.A.L frowned.

"If this is a game, then Matilda has made the first move."

"And what exactly is _our_ move going to be?" Kai asked. Ashley answered confidently, walking away from her place against the wall. She commanded a certain presence when she spoke now, and Cole could see her education and training coming through.

"We're in a war of words, and we need time to gather ammunition. Julien and I are going to have to do some infiltration, while Mia and May take our cause online."

"There's no better way to get a political platform moving than Social Media," Mia agreed. "And if there's someone who knows Social Media, it's _us.__"_

"Matilda isn't going to know what hit her," May added, still typing. "She's trying to win people over by scaring them, but people nowadays get a lot more fired up about _injustice.__"_

"Then what do we need to do?" Cole finally asked. He had spent the last few decades as a Ruler of an entire realm…but he was realizing that he was used to a much older form of politics. He could barely keep up with the teens' reasoning, and he could tell Keyda was not only lost, she was frustrated. Ashely turned to them.

"I know it's going to be hard…but I need you both to lay low. Stay with Lou for the next few days, and don't let any reporters in. Your story will get told, but _we_ are the ones who are going to tell it. You don't need any more negative press right now. And whatever you do…stay in the realm."

"Refrain from transporting for any reason," Julien added. "I am beginning to suspect that they are in possession of a scanner, much like the one my parents installed in the Temple all those years ago. If Ms. O'Keefe has evidence of transportation, she could claim you were trying to leave the realm and run from bail."

"I don't see how any of that is going to help Theodynn!" Keyda snapped, her eyes flashing. But to her surprise she felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned to see Amber sitting up in bed. The Xinta's eyes were locked on the redhead in the middle of the room.

"Do you really think all of that will work?" she asked, and Ashley clenched her jaw and nodded firmly.

"I do. Politics are messy, and sometimes it feels like trying to walk through a mine field. But if we do this right, we could topple this crazy woman and get Theodynn out without making anything worse."

"How can you be so sure?" Jay asked. "I mean…she seems like a pretty persuasive woman, from what I saw on the news tonight. I'm still a fan of breaking into the NCST and giving her the _real_ ninja treatment…"

"Matilda is ambitious, and she's a master of wording. But in all I've learned, I've decided that she has one large flaw; she overestimates her own superiority,: Ashley cut in. "In her mind, the ninja are a thing of the past, and Ninjagoans want nothing more than to be safe, no matter the cost. But it's not true; our past has made us as citizens _more_ empathetic to the needs of others. And there are still plenty of people who respect the ninja, even if it was decades ago that they helped the city."

"Hey!" Jay cut in. "We still help the city…just in different ways."

Ashley just rolled her eyes with a smile. Keyda cut in again; she was less angry this time, but still wary.

"And what if this plan you have doesn't work…what then?"

Ashley sighed.

"There's another angle we could go from," she admitted. "You are foreign rulers…_technically_ speaking, you rule an entire realm. An entire _army._"

"The threat route," Cole realized, and Ashely nodded.

"It would probably be effective, but it would have adverse effects. Sure, it would get you pardoned and Theo released, but it would also play right into Matilda's "Oni are dangerous and they have an army" card. We're going to start by plucking at some heartstrings, and go from there."

"You're_ sure__…"_ Amber started, and everyone glanced at her again as she glared at Ashley. "You're _sure_ that Theo won't get hurt?"

Ashely met her gaze and sighed.

"I know you don't like me much, Amber…but you have to believe that we're going to do everything we can to get him out of there." She glanced over at Mia and May, who had also looked up to give the Xinta identical determined looks. The redhead continued. "Theodynn is our friend, and we aren't going to let the likes of Matilda do anything to him."

"How will you even know?" Amber pressed, though something in the way Ashely had said it did set her at ease. She realized it was because she could tell that the older girl was genuine. Sure…she wasn't in love with Theo. But she still cared about him…that was something Amber had to grudgingly realize. Ashley smiled at her question.

"Because we're going to have someone on the inside, remember?"

119

Tolan rode the hoofer hard, and he knew that Jaqah would get after him about it later. But he had to get to the tent before his family did.

It was dark, and his heart pounded as he heard sniffer cries in the distance. It wasn't safe for Syn and Pippa to travel tonight; he hoped they would realize as much and stay behind at the fortress. But he knew they wouldn't. He just had to pray that they would get back safely; sniffer attacks weren't quite as frequent this time of year, after all. Not to mention that both had the uncanny ability of calming the creatures.

He caught sight of the tent in the distance and took that to be a good sign. The healers hadn't destroyed it, at least. He had absolutely no idea what he was about to be headed into, but from what Syn had told him about Hershel's predicament, he could only imagine that the other Healers had come to issue punishment. He felt a flash of anger towards Hershel for doing whatever it was that he had done that was now causing Syn and Pippa to be besides themselves with worry. He let the anger swell up, trying to drown out the small voice that insisted that he was just as worried.

Tolan rode the hoofer right up to front of the tent, dismounting in a swift, fluid motion. The interior of the tent seemed dark, and he couldn't hear anything. The other Healers were gone, then. He steeled himself and pushed his way into the front room.

It was dark inside, and he frowned as he realized he couldn't see anything. He lit up one hand with aura right as he stepped forward. A crackling sound disturbed the silence, and Tolan looked down to realize he had stepped on some kind of scroll.

"Who's there?"

The words were soft and distant. Tolan looked up, his heart pounding as he recognized Hershel's voice. He finally caught sight of the Master Healer on the ground a little ways away. He crossed the distance quickly and knelt next to Hershel who was staring at the ground with a strange expression, his hands gripping the dirt as if it was a lifeline.

"It's me, Hershel. Look up."

There was a pause as Hershel swallowed. He did as he was told, but his eyes didn't seem to be looking at him. Tolan frowned at the unfocused gaze.

"…Tolan?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Syn mentioned that the other Healers were here…"

"It's so dark."

Tolan trailed off at Hershel's soft interruption.

"I keep trying to…to make some light…"

Hershel held up a hand for demonstration. It was the same gesture Tolan had seen the Healer do on a hundred other occasions. But this time, there was no aura. Tolan tried to figure out what that meant, and then his heart began pounding as he caught sight of something around Hershel's wrist. It looked like a branding…but it was glowing with pearly light.

"What is that?" he asked, and Hershel just shook his head. He seemed confused; whatever the Healers had done to him, the Master Healer was obviously still groggy from the experience.

"I don't…"

"On your wrist," Tolan said, grabbing Hershel's arm. He glanced at the other and his heart dropped. "Both wrists."

Hershel held his wrist to his eyes and squinted, but just shook his head.

"It's too dark…" he mumbled. Then he grimaced and put a hand to his head, as if the world was spinning. Tolan looked down at the arm in his grasp. The strange branding was in a pattern…it looked a little similar to other Healer tattoos. However, instead of mimicking a braided pattern, Tolan realized this one looked like interlocking chain links.

"Hershel…"

Hershel looked at him again, but once again his gaze still seemed distant, unfocused. A horrible realization crept into Tolan's mind.

"…Can you see me?"

There was a pause, and Hershel swallowed, his eyes scanning the area in front of him. The tent was dim, it was true…but Tolan was bathed in the glow of his ongoing aura. The Master Healer should have been able to see him clearly. The moments ticked on, and Tolan felt a twist inside as he watched Hershel's sightless eyes fill with tears.

"No."

It was barely audible, and then Hershel's face crumpled. Tolan realized that up until that moment, he had never seen Hershel cry. The Master Healer brought his hands to his face as he wept, and the guard stared, unsure of what he should do. Of what he _could_ do.

"I…I can't see anything, Tolan….and inside…it's so numb…."

Tolan didn't answer, and Hershel let out a sob.

"It's like vengestone…I can't feel anything….I can't sense it, like I used to…there's just emptiness…"

"It's alright."

It was the only thing he could think of to say, but the words felt empty the second they had left Tolan's mouth. He reached out and squeezed Hershel's shoulder.

"You're alive, Hershel…it's…it's going to be alright…"

"I was so wrong…about _everything_."

Hershel shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he pressed the heels of his hands into his forehead. He took another ragged breath, the tears still streaming down his face as he whispered one last horrified confession.

"I thought she loved me."

Somehow, that hit Tolan the hardest. His own expression crumpled as he watched Hershel's despair mix with an expression that looked far too much like defeat.

* * *

The hoofer was tired from carrying two people all the way to the fortress and back. Syn willed it to go faster, but Tolan had a penchant for choosing stubborn animals. It was tired, and it wasn't going to be goaded into another breakneck journey. The occasional sniffer cry mixed with the anxiety Syn felt as she wondered what they would be heading back to. By the time they had reached Hershel's tent, her back and neck hurt from sitting stiffly.

Pippa beat her off the hoofer, and Syn called out desperately as her daughter raced for the doorway. Jaqah's hoofer was grazing nearby, signifying that Tolan had reached the tent first, but she still didn't know what was waiting for them on the other side of the structure's thin walls.

She burst in after Pippa to see the interior of the tent lit up with a warm glow from the fireplace. Tolan was kneeling next to Pippa, presumably having intercepted her before she could go into the back. He glanced up as he saw Syn come in, her question clear on her face.

"He's alive," Tolan said, and Syn sagged in relief as her husband continued. "He's asleep in the back; I was telling Pippa that she _cannot_ wake him up."

The child seemed to sense the tension in the room, because she nodded.

"I won't…" she promised, and Tolan released her. She disappeared into the back to see her Uncle, and Syn went to follow. Her husband stopped her.

"Syn…"

She glanced over at him, his tone alone enough to tell her that there was something wrong. She tried to steel herself, to be strong. But she was sick with fear.

"What did they do to him?" she managed, her voice choked with emotion. Tolan scanned her face, and her lip trembled.

"_Tell me!__"_ she insisted, and he wiped away the curls that had been glued to her face with tears.

"I…think they put some kind of restriction on his powers," he murmured, and Syn's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He said it was like vengestone, and he has these strange…_cuffs_."

A panicked sound escaped and Syn went to pull away, bent on heading back to check on her brother. Cuffs? They had chained him in vengestone?! But before she could get far, Tolan's grip tightened on her arm.

"Syn, wait…"

"I have to see him…" she insisted, and Tolan exhaled heavily.

"There's something else."

* * *

Pippa watched her Uncle breathe in an out a few more times, finally satisfied that he was alright. She had noticed the weird glowing things on his wrists, though…and it was all she could do to keep from shaking Hershel awake to explain what they were right then and there. She was glad he was ok; her mom had been right. He was strong. She hoped that he had beat that stupid short healer; he deserved a few black eyes.

Pip glanced at the door as she realized her mother had never come back with her. She could hear her parent's murmuring voices, and her curiosity about what they were saying was instantly peaked. Pippa pushed herself to her feet and padded to the door flap, moving it silently to poke her head back into the front.

Her father's back was turned to her, and in the firelight Pip could see only part of Tolan's face as he murmured something to Syn. Her mother's face was far more visible, and Pippa watched as Syn's eyes widened with horror. The woman's hands went to her mouth and suddenly Syn was sinking to the ground as she began to cry in earnest.

"No…" she moaned, and Pippa immediately came into the room. She needed to know why her mother was crying…she needed to know what was wrong.

Tolan had sunk to the ground with Syn, and pulled his wife close as he held her. Pippa came closer, ready to shake her mother's shoulder and ask her what was wrong. Uncle Hershel was ok…they had gotten back in time. So why was she….

Pippa stopped dead as she got a better view of her father's face…and the tell-tale glints of tear streaks down his cheek. Her small frame went cold; she had never seen her father cry. She glanced back at her sobbing mother, and the child's stomach twisted painfully. Neither had seemed to notice her, and she turned and ran into the back of the tent.

She had never seen her parents like this…and it scared her.

* * *

Matilda pushed her hair out of her face.

"A good night's work," she commented, and the newscasting team understood that to mean they were allowed to finally head home to bed. Matilda massaged one temple, sighing in relief. It was never wise to let any story with political importance to have time to get cold…but getting that news leak ready for the 10 o clock had been rough. Now that everything had been filed, sorted, and finished, it was time to head home to bed.

"Ms. O'Keefe."

She glanced at Alejandro as she shouldered her bag.

"What is it?"

"Would you like me to go fetch your son?"

Marty. She had completely forgotten about him. She sighed heavily, pressing her temple once more. Foolish, foolish boy… he had created quite the mess now. Nothing she couldn't handle, of course, but still irritating to have to deal with just the same. She briefly entertained leaving him in her office until the next morning; there was a bathroom, after all. It was hardly a cruel thing to do. But she thought better of it; best get this mess sorted out now rather than later.

"I'll do it. Pull the car around."

She headed to the elevator and took it upstairs. Her bodyguards were waiting dutifully and she discharged them.

"Go home and get some sleep; the road to success is going to be paved with a lot of long nights this week."

They pulled open the frosted glass doors for her before leaving, and she entered the dark office. She scanned the room and frowned.

"Marty?"

She paced the space quickly, her irritation growing with her headache.

"We do not have time for this young man…where are you?" she called, but there was no answer. She checked the bathroom and was greeted with an open window. The NCST president clenched her jaw.

"Little runaway," she muttered, but she hesitated before going to check the window. They were five stories up; if her idiot son made one wrong move…

She steeled herself and marched the window, looking down towards the ground. It was too dark to see anything in the alleyway…but from what she _could_ see, it looked empty. If Marty had climbed out the window, he seemed to have done so without killing himself.

Her relief was cut short as she realized what this meant. It was a bad enough problem when she had _had_ him; to have _lost_ him could create any number of future headaches. She scowled, chastising herself. She should have just sent him home the second she had seen him at the hospital; ordered him to leave, and thus saved herself from any accountability on the matter. What to do…

Alejandro raised an eyebrow as she got into the car some ten minutes later. She shrugged.

"He must have scampered home at some point tonight," she said. Her assistant didn't look convinced, but she also knew that she didn't have to worry about his loyalty. She leaned back in her chair, looking forward to a well-deserved rest. "Alejandro…take me home."

* * *

He longed to knock on the door, but after a moment he shook his head. What was he thinking? Lou wasn't even here…he was at the hospital with Amber, no doubt. Or bailing his son out of prison…

M shuddered hard, tears pricking his eyes once more. Besides, his father would look for him here. He needed to disappear, for good. He was determined to do just that…but he had no idea how to go about doing it.

He continued down the street of the Ninjagoan suburb, shivering. It seemed like it was going to rain again…and he hadn't brought a jacket with him like he should have. He wondered what time it was; he had been walking for hours, no doubt. It would be morning soon…but all he could think about was wanting to go to sleep.

He remembered Amber mentioning a performance hall not too far from her house; maybe there would be a door unlocked for some late night practice. He could find somewhere in there to sleep. He turned down another street, and as he squinted he could make out something in the distance that _looked_ like a performance hall. A chilly breeze swirled down the street and he shivered and wrapped his good arm around himself while keeping his throbbing wrist protected. He caught sight of something moving and jumped, but as he looked over he realized that it was just his own reflection in a shop window, created by a nearby lamplight. He sagged in relief and embarrassment, but something caught his eye and he moved closer to the window.

_Oni Realm wonders and doo-dads; only place sold in Ninjago!_

He frowned at the sign as he scanned the various trinkets laying out around it. Oni stuff? It had to be a hoax, right?

"I hope you aren't planning on robbing the place. Because it would end very badly for you."

M. jumped a mile high and whirled around. A man was standing behind him, studying him from underneath a large-brimmed hat. His hair and beard was grey, his face lined with wrinkles. They didn't necessarily look like smile wrinkles…more like the man's face had been weather-beaten with age. M. swallowed hard as he caught sight of a single eye glittering at him; the other was covered with some kind of device.

"Well?" the stranger, continued, his voice strong despite his obvious age. "You trying to rob the place?"

"N..no!" M finally stammered, his heart pounded. Going to jail was the _last_ thing he needed right now. "I was just looking."

"Just window shopping, eh?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. The man raised an eyebrow.

"At 1 in the morning?"

"I wasn't trying to steal anything, honest. I just saw the sign about Oni stuff, and I was curious."

"Oh, you saw that?"

The man's tone seemed less threatening as he reached up to scratch his beard. The change gave M. the confidence to press forward.

"Yeah. I just…my best friend's an Oni. Or…_was._ I mean, she still is, she's just not my…"

M. trailed off, and he looked away as his eyes filled with tears. The man immediately put his hands up.

"Oh no, you can stop right there. I don't do the sob story stuff, alright kid? I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to get into my priceless wares."

It was a junk shop, M. thought bitterly, but he didn't point as much out. He quickly wiped at his face, but then cried out as he realized that he had used the wrong wrist again.

"You alright there, kid?" the man asked, and M. clenched his jaw against the pain.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You better head on home. It's late to be out wandering the streets."

"_You__'re_ out wandering the streets," M. snapped. The man huffed.

"I am a grown adult. The rules are a little different for us."

M. just grimaced, and the man studied him closely.

"Where you headed, by the way?"

"Doesn't matter," M. muttered. Another cold breeze rushed past and he winced. The man scanned the trembling figure and frowned.

"That a school uniform?"

"It's nothing. Sorry I looked at your shop."

He started off again, bent on making it to the performance hall. He was so intent on his goal he didn't hear the older man sigh heavily and rub his chin, like he was at war with himself.

"Hey kid!"

M. turned again, studying the man warily as he unlocked the door to his shop.

"I was just headed in to do some late night inventory. You got nothing better to do you could come and help."

M hesitated, for one, he just wanted to sleep. And for another, he didn't know this guy at all; walking into some shop with a stranger seemed like a _not_ wise option. But at the same time he didn't even know if the performance hall would be open, and suddenly sitting in a warm shop rather than sleeping on the freezing ground outside sounded like a good option.

"Why?" he finally asked, and the man shrugged.

"Eh, you said you're fine. I've been "_fine__"_ before in my life too. Seems like maybe you need something to do."

M still hesitated, and the man cleared his throat.

"There's a bed in the back that I use when I'm here late…and a few old armchairs. I mean, they're probably antique and worth their weight in gold, but they'd survive if you got brash and decided to sleep in one of them."

M finally made his choice. He started walking back to the man.

"Where'd you get the Oni stuff?" he asked again, and the man shrugged.

"I've got a supplier who lives in the Oni realm. Used to be a ninja, actually…"

"Cole?"

The man blinked, and then ushered him in.

"That's the one. You know him?"

M shrugged half-heartedly.

"A little…"

"Yeah, well…I go way back with the ninja. Saved their lives more times than they'll admit to anyone."

M still wasn't a hundred percent sure he could trust this guy, but he suddenly realized he was dead tired. Plus, he had nowhere else to go.

"What's your name?" he finally asked as he headed into the shop. The door dinged shut as the man smirked.

"Ronin."

120

The cell was freezing. The young teen shuddered, his mind hazy as he tried to remember how he had gotten there. The stony floor was damp and freezing, and as he moved, he gasped at the pain in his legs. Hershel panted, looking around to try and remember. Someone was laughing cruelly and he looked up to see a man standing in the doorway. Oilen…

_"Nobody cares about you boy…not me, not your master…not even your own mother."_

He was trembling, and the man laughed again.

"_She__'s the one who turned you in…"_

Hershel hugged himself, shuddering in the cold and the pain and the laughter echoing around him. But then the scene was warping, and Oilen's features stretched and then shrunk until it was Imgloss who was sneering down at him.

_"Don't you get it boy?"_

Hershel shook his head, but he couldn't look away as the Healer threw the scroll onto the ground.

"_She__'s the one who turned you in."_

And then the dream was fading…the laughter echoing around him until there was only the darkness.

He gasped awake, his eyes flying open. The blackness greeted him, and in his grogginess, he thought it must still be the middle of the night. He was trembling as the remnants of the dream faded, and he jumped as he felt something touch his arm.

"Hershel?"

He turned to the voice, recognizing it as Syn's. He swallowed.

"What…what time is it?" he managed, rubbing his face with his hands as he tried to come to. There was a pause, and then Syn spoke again.

"It's morning, Hersh. I was just about to go make something for us to eat…"

He froze, and suddenly his mind caught up with him, reminding him why his world was so dark when the tent was undoubtedly bathed in the sun's glow. A horrible, crushing weight began to press down on him, and he exhaled slowly. A moment later he felt Syn's arms wrap around him as she embraced him closely.

"I'm so sorry…" she murmured. "I…if there was something I could have done, Hersh…"

"No," he replied huskily, making no move to hug her back as he sat in his miserable darkness. "You tried to warn me…Phos tried to warn me…"

He closed his useless eyes, trailing off as his words choked in his throat. Syn pulled back, and he could feel her fingers gently touching his face.

"How could they do this to you?" she asked, and he could tell his sister was close to tears herself. He didn't answer as he reached up, finding her hands with his and pulling them away from his face. She let him, but continued softly. "Hershel…what is it that you even did?"

He was silent for a few moments. The blackness made it all too easy for the memories to take center stage in his mind; there was nothing he could do to block them out. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to shut out the thoughts of that night, of Myrah, but now there was no difference between his eyes being open or shut.

"I made a mistake," he finally managed, and he pushed himself to his feet before Syn could ask anything else. He made it to standing position easily enough…but then he froze. It was strange how vulnerable he felt without his sight; he knew exactly where he was. He had the entire layout of this tent memorized. And yet, as he stared into the nothingness it felt horribly like standing on the edge of a cliff.

Syn's arm wrapped around his waist then, as if sensing his insecurity.

"I've got you…"

He bristled, and gently but firmly removed her arm.

"I can do it," he said quietly, and she didn't say anything. He resisted the urge to reach out with his hands to guide his way, trying instead to make it to the doorway. He had walked this way a million times, surely…

He grunted as his leg collided with the edge of the worktable, and he stumbled as he grimaced in pain.

"Hershel!"

Syn was there in seconds, and he could almost feel her hovering, ready to grab him.

"I'm fine," he said softly. He straightened, making his way with the use of his hands now. He had a feeling his sister was still watching him, so he turned to her as soon as he managed to find the door flap.

"Syn?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to make me some tea…the one with the poppies."

It was a long shot. He was terrified that it wouldn't work…after everything he had done, that he would have lost his chance to ever speak with his Master again. But in this moment Phos was the person he wanted to speak to the most. Sure, he would tell Hershel off, perhaps even yell at him. But he needed to confide in his old Master, no matter what the outcome was.

"Alright," Syn finally said, and he could hear the hesitation in her voice. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

He made it through the doorway and carefully picked his way over to where his chair was. He was shuffling, and he felt another wave of despair wash over him. What was he going to do? How could he travel to other villages like this, or go collect herbs…or do _anything_ if he couldn't even walk across his tent?

His hands could feel the firm wicker of the armchair and he let out a breath. Another minute and he was lowering himself into the familiar seat, his hands running along the worn armrests unconsciously.

"_UNCLE HERSHEL!__"_

He jumped at the yell, and suddenly he could feel a small body pressing up against the chair. Pippa…

"_CAN YOU HEAR ME?!__"_

He grimaced, leaning away from her.

"I'm not _deaf,_ Pippa…." He pointed out bitterly, and suddenly he could hear Syn.

"Pippa!" the woman scolded, and there was a defensive noise and the chair shook slightly as Pippa must have been pulled away.

"I was just trying to help him!" the child complained. Her voice was getting more distant; no doubt Syn was pulling her into a different room to talk with her. Hershel sighed, rubbing his face. How could Pippa ever understand? He didn't even understand. He was sinking back into the depressing depths when he heard soft footsteps approaching again.

"I'm sorry I yelled, Uncle Hershel," came the timid voice, and he turned towards the voice. Reaching out a hesitant hand, he felt a bed of warm curls and sighed. After a moment, he could feel two small hands on his face, and he froze.

"…Does it hurt?" she asked quietly, her small fingers feeling around his eyes, as if she would be able to sense the problem. He hesitated.

"No," he admitted softly, and she continued to rub his face. He wanted to pull her hands away, but there was something almost comforting about her gentle touch. Perhaps it was true what they say; that the loss of one sense honed the others. There was plenty of honing that he needed now, he realized bitterly. In a way, he had lost _two_ senses. Even now, he could assume that Pippa was worried, or scared…but he could no longer pick up on her emotions like he had been able to before.

"Mom's making you some tea. So you can talk to your Dad," Pippa explained, and Hershel nodded, finally moving to pull her hands away.

"Isn't there something you should be doing?" he prompted softly, but she didn't pull away.

"I'm going to help you, Uncle Hershel."

He wasn't sure what to say to that, and her voice grew stronger and more determined.

"Even if you never let me be your apprentice. I'm going to help you."

He winced.

"Pip…"

"I'm going with Baffa and we're going to get herbs today. And tonight we can bundle them up…"

"Pippa," he tried again, but she was pulling away, and his hands were suddenly empty.

"We're going now…we're going to get _so many herbs,_ Uncle Hershel. We'll fill _all _the stores all the way up!"

And then there was the noise of running feet…and then silence. Hershel swallowed; he would have to assume she had left, then. Suddenly, there was another hand on his shoulder, and something warm being pressed into his hands.

"Here's your tea, Hersh…" Syn murmured, and he swallowed. He just held it for a few minutes, feeling the warmth as his heart pounded with fear and longing. He had been able to see things in his dreams…surely he would have sight in this vision. If he was even able to have it.

He heard Syn kneel down next to the chair.

"Hershel…"

He drank the tea quickly in one gulp, before he allowed her to talk him out of it. Syn fell silent and he felt her hand squeeze his right before the sleep took him. No longer did his vision dim; the darkness remained the same. But Syn's voice became hazier as his consciousness slipped away.

"I hope you can see him."

* * *

Marty IV grimaced at the strong coffee, but he needed it. His head was pounding this morning, no doubt from the poor night's sleep he had gotten. He still needed to go fetch M and get him to eat something, but he found himself pushing it off. No doubt it would just be a fight…just like everything in their relationship lately.

His eyes scanned the morning paper, and he scowled at the front page.

_Oni Aggressors Arrested Outside Ninjago City Hospital_

Oni aggressors indeed, he mused. The girl's family coming to visit her in the hospital, arrested by a certain cruel and ambitious politician. He had no love for Amber, but he still knew enough to know the little freak and her family weren't planning any invasion. Though, he had to admit they were dangerous for other reasons. He sipped his coffee again as his thoughts turned back to M. What _was_ he going to do with that boy?

Suddenly, his eyes caught something in the black and white picture posted in the paper. It was a large picture, depicting men in jumpsuits being blown backwards by Oni power. But in the background of the picture there was another NCST member restraining a small form. The Headmaster nearly dropped his coffee.

"M?" he mumbled to himself, his blood running cold. He put his mug down with a clack as he brought the picture closer to his face. It was grainy, as many newsprint pictures were, but it really did look like…

Marty pushed himself to his feet, his coffee and headache forgotten as he made his way to the door. His heart pounded as he headed down the hallway to his son's bedroom, his fingers fumbling in his suit pocket for his set of keys. He reached the door and struggled to unlock it. On his third attempt he cursed loudly and finally managed to click it into place. He threw the door open.

The room was empty. The bed wasn't slept in, and as the headmaster came in numbly he registered that the window was open. He ran to it, looking out. There was no one for as far as he could see; it was too early for any students to be milling about on the school grounds now. His heart pounded as he realized what had happened. He had left. After all the threats…M had actually run away.

* * *

Theo woke to someone pounding on the clear glass-like substance of his cell.

"Wake up, Oni!"

He grimaced and dry-washed his face, squinting out at the speaker. A moment later light flooded into the small room and he groaned as the overbearing artificial light hurt his eyes.

The door opened, and he fixed the thin man with a glare as he brought in a tray of food.

"Eat up; our President will be by shortly to conduct an interview."

Theo frowned as he accepted the tray. There was a cup of water, and a plate with a plain-looking bagel. It looked edible enough, and he glanced up at the man.

"Interview for what?"

The man didn't answer though; having delivered the tray he didn't stick around long enough to answer Theo's questions…the most important one at the moment being where he could use a bathroom. He sighed heavily, and decided he would just have to ask that crazy President Lady when she showed up. He took a bite of the bland bagel, and had a sudden overwhelming desire to eat a slice of cake. It was almost funny, dreaming of cake while sitting in a cell with no idea how the rest of his family was faring. He swallowed and coughed and then sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I hope you're ok," he murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

"An internship?"

Matilda pressed a finger to her lips, studying the young woman who had more or less accosted her on her way into the building. The girl nodded, seeming casual.

"I'm applying for a major in Political Science this fall from N. U.," she explained. "It's a pretty competitive program; if I have any _hope_ in getting in, then I'll need a good internship. I've been looking at a few different organizations, of course…"

"Of course," Matilda said, trying to seem interested as her eyes flicked towards the building. It was a new day, and she had an interrogation to conduct.

"But the NCST has always stood out as the organization that is making the biggest difference in Ninjago. I mean, after seeing last night's news report…"

Matilda glanced back, and she couldn't help but give the girl a smug smile.

"Oh, you saw that?"

The girl nodded, clearly impressed. It struck Matilda that this young woman seemed to have an even head on her shoulders; she was flattering, but in a real, genuine way…rather than a sycophanting way.

"There have been plenty of organizations who _claim_ to be working to make Ninjago safer, but you and the NCST are taking _action._ You aren't just talking, you're doing. Passing laws, apprehending threats…" she trailed off, swiping her red hair out of her face. "It's impressive. That's the kind of work that I want to be part of."

Matilda gave the girl a genuine smile, but then her pager began to beep and she looked down and sighed.

"I can't tell you anything for certain…what was your name again?"

"Ashley Smith," the girl said easily, holding her hand out. "No need to introduce yourself, President O'Keefe. Your reputation proceeds you."

Matilda laughed.

"Yes, well, Ashley…I'm afraid that I'm not sure there are any internship positions open at the moment. Feel free to fill out a form at the reception desk though, and she'll give you a call if something opens up.

Uncertainty flickered across the young woman's face.

"I'd need to know sooner than later, so I could apply for a different position…"

Matilda shrugged in a "that's life" sort of way.

"I can't make any promises. But it's good to see the younger generation so involved in Ninjago's future."

She left the young woman in the doorway, forgetting about her almost immediately. She headed down the hallway, pulling out her pager. She was a good ten minutes late now, but she could make it up. She'd just have to move the interrogation with the Oni boy to this afternoon so she could have plenty of time this morning for her impromptu interview with the Channel Four news.

She sighed as the elevator doors dinged shut. It was so exhausting, making one's way to the top of the world.

22


	41. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 41

121

"Any luck?"

Mia was typing furiously on her tablet keyboard, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she waited for Ashely's response from the other side of the phone. The redhead's sigh could be heard coming through the speakerphone and Mia glanced over to make wary eye contact with her twin.

_"I mean, she didn't say no, but other than filling out a sheet at the interview desk, I'm no closer to having free reign in there."_

"You mean you didn't just bat you eyes and twirl your hair and make it in?" May asked, nibbling at a piece of licorice as her eyes scanned pages of Ninjagoan bylaws on a computer screen of her own.

"Come on, May," her sister chided. "Ashley's flirtatious skills are only good on _hot guys.__"_ Mia smiled as she pictured Ashley rolling her eyes. "How is Will by the way, Ash?"

_"He's fine,"_ the redhead said dryly.

"He still ride that motorcycle with that leather jacket your Dad hates?" May chirped in, and here they could actually hear Ashely sigh with irritation.

_"Can we stay on topic here, guys?"_

"Sure. You were about to tell us what magic you're going to pull to get into that fortress of political solitude," Mia pointed out.

"_I__'m going to go in again tomorrow and see what I can do to weasel myself in. Make myself useful, or whatever. For now I think we need to go on to the next phase."_

"Hear that Julien?" May asked, glancing over at the bespeckled teen typing in his own bunker made of computer screens. "Operation Chic Geek is a go!"

The Robotics major looked up to give her a disapproving look.

"I never did approve that plan name," he reminded coolly, and Mia just rolled her eyes.

"The point is, you're on. You got that virus sent out yet?"

"Hours ago," he said, sounding miffed at the fact that she needed to ask. Here the shorter-haired twin turned and raised her eyebrow.

"Then what have you been _doing_ this whole time?"

"Creating a trojan that will allow me access to their entire _system,_" he answered. "The virus I sent should be enough for them to need my assistance, but it's harmless. Laughable, really. A little annoying but not detrimental. The program I will input into their system to "get rid" of the virus will allow me to get into _everything._ Audio files, video bites, even security cameras." He glanced over at Mia and raised an eyebrow of his own. "A treasure trove of blackmail material."

"Forget _blackmail._ We don't want to bribe that dictator…we want to _bury _her!" May answered testily. After a moment she groaned. "_Ugh! _My eyes are going to fall out of my head! This stuff is _soooo boringggg.__"_

_"Hang in there, guys,"_ Ashley's voice said again. _"Remember why we're doing this."_

"Speaking of, I guess you haven't gotten a visual on Theo yet, huh? If you haven't made it past the front desk…" Mia started.

"I will have plenty of visuals once my program is uploaded," Julien pointed out, finishing a download and pulling a USB from a port with a flourish.

"Hey, Ash," May cut in, her brow knit with worry as she typed. "I get that politicians are generally pretty good about keeping a clean face and all that…but this Matilda character seems like a piece of work. You don't think she'll actually do anything to hurt Theo, do you?"

There was silence from the other side of the phone.

_"I don't know. I mean, I'd say it's unlikely, but the best plan is just to work quickly and do what we need to so we can get him out of there."_

"That's your cue, Chic Geek," Mia pointed out, and Julien narrowed his eyes at her before addressing Ashley again.

"I am on my way now."

The phone began beeping with an incoming call, and May looked down.

"Mmm, sorry Ash…it's our mom."

"_That__'s fine. See you guys in a bit."_

The call ended as May switched the call, taking it off of speaker-phone.

"Sup, Mom?"

She was silent as she heard her mother from the other side, and then sighed with an eye roll.

"It's not _our fault_ that he was still asleep when we headed out!"

More chastising, and the teen had to stop typing in order to lean back dramatically in her chair.

"I'm just saying, _politics _aren't really Colby's thing…"

Louder reprimanding.

"Ok, _sheesh! _We were not trying to _leave him out,_ ok? If he wants to come over, we're at the Temple. Lloyd let us commandeer the top floor; we needed the computer power."

She glanced over so she and her twin could share identical suffering looks.

"Sounds good. Yeah, we'll watch for him. We aren't _going_ anywhere; we'll be here when he gets here. But I just don't get what the point is; he's going to get bored and go play videogames or draw on the walls or whatever within half an hour, I'm telling you."

More silence as she listened, and then a final resigned sigh.

"Yeah, mom. We'll include him, ok? Yeah…it's going fine. Some progress; Ashley hit a bit of a roadblock but we're working through it. What? Um….no, that's ok, Mom." She glanced over at Mia, who gave her a questioning look. May continued her comment as an answer. "I don't really think we'll need any mechs for this mission. No motorbikes either…"

Mia snorted a little and turned back to her tablet as May pulled another licorice out of the pack, swinging it around absently.

"Mhmm…mhmmmmm….k….love ya too. Bye."

She hung up and looked over at her sister, who rolled her eyes.

"Our poor parents," she said with a smirk. "Still living in the past."

"If only our parents were offering to get us prototypes of the latest Borg phones," May sighed, going back to her computer. "But no….just new motorbikes."

"She does realize we can build our _own_ motorbikes at this point, right?" Mia asked. "I mean…we basically aced all those mechanics and engineering courses she put us in…"

"You know _parents._ Always have that way of seeing you as a three-year old," May said as she tried to steel herself to dive back into her reading. After a moment she glanced back up at her sister.

"Do you think this is going to work, Mia? Or…is it all just gonna blow up in our faces…"

"It'll be fine," her twin countered, her eyes flashing angrily as she glared at the computer screen. "Just wait; this chick is gonna rue the day she messed with us."

* * *

"What do you mean, she isn't here?!"

Marty was roaring at the receptionist, and she shrunk back a little.

"I'm sorry, sir. President O'Keefe is in an important interview at the moment…"

"I don't _care!__"_ he snapped. "She has my son…"

He went to head to the elevator and the woman stood.

"Sir, I _will_ call security…"

"And if you don't get Matilda down here _right now, _I'm going to call the police!" he replied. The receptionist looked torn, and finally sighed.

"I'll give her a call. If you would just be so kind as to wait in an armchair…"

He scowled and didn't move to do so, but he wasn't yelling anymore. The receptionist placed a call.

"Alejandro? Yes…please have Matilda come down to reception as soon as she possibly can. We have a certain dilemma…"

She glanced up at Marty and paused. Her voice became hushed as she turned her back to the man glowering at her.

"Her ex-husband. Yes, I threatened to call security, but he says it's about their son and he's about to call the police…"

"Excuse me?"

She turned to see a teen with blonde hair and glasses smiling at her kindly. She held up a finger to signify that he needed to wait.

"Right. I'll let you know….yes, please do. Thanks, Alejandro."

She hung up and looked up at the teen with some irritation.

"Yes?"

"My name is Julien Cyrus, and I am here to fix your scanning system."

The receptionist pressed a hand to her eyes and sighed.

"We didn't request…"

"I was actually sent from Borg Industries," the teen cut in, holding up an ID card. "It is a problem that they found in the latest model scanners, and they have been sending us out to fix the problem on any models sold in the last six months."

The receptionist was still hesitating, and the boy looked at his watch.

"Look…I have three other models to visit by the end of the day. If you have not had any problems with this one, then _maybe_ you will not experience the same things others have."

"What kind of problems are we talking?" she asked carefully.

He shrugged.

"Gibberish when it's pulled up on a screen, trouble scanning for anything outside a mile radius. I do believe it's a city-wide scanner, correct?"

The receptionist sighed heavily and finally made another phone call.

"Stevie? Yeah, sorry to bother you. I just need to know; has the scanner been acting up at all?"

She was silent as she listened and bounced her leg.

"Well, can you take a few minutes to _check?_"

A few more minutes passed and her brow furrowed.

"Gibberish?"

She glanced up at the teen, who pushed his glasses up in an 'I told you so' sort of way. She sighed.

"Don't bother, Stevie. Some kid from Borg industries just showed up to fix it. Yeah, you get back to whatever Matilda needed you to do."

She hung up and looked back at the boy.

"Floor three. Go right up; Stevie will show you which way to go; just be _silent, _alright? We have an interview filming up there right now."

The teen nodded and the receptionist didn't notice Marty looking up at her as she spoke. In fact, she had nearly forgotten that the Headmaster was there at all as she began wading through an impossible amount of emails.

* * *

Pippa was panting as she and Baffa pulled back up to the tent. She came in, brandishing her satchel proudly.

"We found _so much!__"_ she said, but then she realized that Hershel was still asleep. Syn snapped at her as she chopped tubers at the table.

"Shh!" she said, and Pippa smiled sheepishly as she came over to put her satchel on the table.

"I found lots," she repeated softly, and Syn nodded.

"Good…"

"Do you think it will make Uncle Hershel happy?" she pressed, and Syn paused in her chopping.

"It…it'll certainly help him out," Syn said with a smile as she gestured at the satchel with her knife. "Now put them away; you know where they go."

Pippa got to work, and she and her mother worked side by side for an hour or so. Pippa was hanging some of the bundles when she heard Hershel start to stir. She turned to her mom.

"He's waking up…" she pointed out, and the woman looked up. She wiped her hands on a towel and headed over immediately, worry obvious on her face. Pippa watched as her mother knelt down next to Hershel as he blinked awake. She put a hand on his to let him know she was there.

"Hersh…did it work?"

Pippa bit her lip as she waited. Slowly, Hershel moved to look at Syn. Or…_tried _to look at Syn. But then his eyes were filled with tears and Pippa felt a wrenching inside as she watched him break down. Her mother immediately went to hug him, and Hershel clung to her as he wept silently. The child couldn't take it; she bolted from the tent. She made it outside and took deep breaths, trying not to cry. A wet nose pressed into her and she looked over to see Baffa snuffling her side. Tears stung her eyes, and she buried her face in the fluffy sniffer's mane.

"Fluff? You ok?"

She turned to see her father riding up on his hoofer. She pouted as he dismounted and came over.

"Why did they hurt Uncle Hershel?" she asked, and her father's expression darkened. He knelt down next to her and Baffa, and she wiped her eyes ruefully.

"Fluff…"

"He's scared…I can tell."

Tolan sighed, trying to figure out how to phrase it.

"Hershel made a mistake, Pip."

She bristled immediately.

"What?!" she demanded. "What did he do?!"

Her father looked away and she grabbed his arm.

"Did he hurt someone?!"

"No..."

"Then why did they hurt him?!"

Her eyes were flashing, her aura whipping around in the air.

"We shouldn't have left, Mom and me. We should have stopped the bad man right then, before he could hurt him…"

"Fluff," Tolan cut in, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything. It was better that you left."

She looked at him, and his stomach twisted at the betrayal in her face. Suddenly her face was scrunching up, tears pooling again as she yelled at him.

"You hate him!" she yelled, and Tolan blinked in surprise.

"Pippa!"

"You do! You always say mean things…you don't care…."

"Stop it," he commanded, grabbing her other arm as well. "Pippa, I do not hate your Uncle."

"Then why haven't you gone after the guys who did this!? You could beat them, Dad….you could beat _anyone__…"_

"It's complicated, Fluff," he murmured. "I can't just go killing people, alright? It's not fair that they did this, but…"

"But _what?!__"_ she demanded. "Uncle Hershel's never hurt anyone…_never ever!_ And they hurt him…"

"I couldn't kill that short tyrant, even if I wanted to," Tolan murmured, looking her in the face to make sure she understood. "He's an Ancient, Pip. He can't be killed…and as cruel as it seems, Hershel broke a law, and Imgloss was in his right to…"

"What law?" Pippa demanded, wiping her nose on her arm angrily. "_What_ law, Dad?"

Tolan trailed off, and his daughter scanned his face pleadingly. He finally shook his head.

"It's complicated," he murmured again, and she kicked the dirt. But then the fight seemed to leave her, and Pippa sagged into her father. He pulled her in and she pouted tiredly.

"He can't see his Dad anymore," she told her father softly. "He can't see _anything _anymore."

Tolan didn't know how to answer, so he held her until she had fallen asleep, the hazy afternoon and her busy morning mixing with her tears to wear her out. But he thought about their conversation long after she began snoring softly.

* * *

Myrah scoured another shelf and her brow furrowed with worry. She wiped her hair out of her face.

"Where could it have gone?" she murmured to herself, feeling sick. She had been so eager to show Bula her diligence over these last few days that she hadn't even realized that it was missing until now. Who else would have taken it? Who else even _came_ into the library?

"You sent for me?"

Myrah turned and straightened as she saw her senior advisor.

"Bula," Myrah hesitated, not sure if she wanted to admit her faux pas. She finally steeled herself for her Advisor's judgment. "The scroll I was reading a few days ago…when we had our discussion. Have you seen it?"

Bula frowned.

"Which discussion?"

Myrah flushed and tried not to be impatient.

"The one about the Master Healer, and my choices."

Recognition lit in Bula's eyes and the Western Leader pressed onward.

"I was reading a scroll at the time; it had a red ribbon on it. Have you seen it?"

"Red ribbon…" Bula muttered, as if trying to remember. She finally shook her head. "No, I haven't. I honestly can't say I remember what it looks like. Has it been put away?"

Myrah didn't answer right away.

"It…doesn't belong to the library."

Bula frowned.

"Is it one of Theodynn's records? Myrah, if you've lost it…"

"It's not Theodynn's. It…I got it from the Master Healer," she finally admitted. Bula looked surprised.

"I thought he didn't allow those scrolls to leave the tent?" she pointed out carefully, and Myrah's flush deepened.

"He made an exception. That's why I need to find it; he trusted me to return it."

"Mmmm…trust." Bula nodded sagely. "Can be devastating when it's broken, can't it?"

Myrah scowled.

"You can still trust me, Bula," she reminded icily. "I told you, our plans are still underway."

"Of course," Bula replied, more meekly. "I would ask the village leaders; they occasionally come through here to find records. Other than that…I'm not sure." She paused, rubbing her chin. "Perhaps we should search all the slaves, in case any of them are filching scrolls…"

"_Servants,__"_ Myrah reminded. "And I doubt any of them can _read,_ so I don't know what good it would do them to have taken it."

"I'll send out the message regardless," Bula offered. "Hopefully we'll find it soon."

"Yes." Myrah turned, remembering another bookshelf she had yet to check. "Hopefully."

122

It was a madhouse. Julien had to avoid being trampled at least three different times on his way to the scanner.

"Just fix the scanner, k, kid? We got a lot of stuff going on and we don't need any liabilities here," the man named Stevie explained. He was overweight…and smelled like hotdogs. Not in a good way.

"I understand," he explained, and he sat down quietly at the computer. The hot dog smell continued and Julien finally sighed and looked up at the guy hovering over him.

"This will take a little while," he explained irritably, and Stevie huffed.

"Alright. Just make sure you don't mess it up, got it? If anything were to happen to this scanner…"

"I am a trained professional. No need to worry about me," Julien assured, and Stevie must have heard the sharpness in his tone because the man scowled.

"Fine. Holler if you need help."

Julien wanted to point out that that would be _highly_ unlikely; he could tell right away from the mere way this man's station was organized that he did not have half the mental prowess he possessed. But saying such things would be rude, and attract more attention than he needed. So he nodded and buckled down to get to work.

The problem was two step at this point; first he had to get rid of his own virus, and then he had to upload the Trojan laden with discreet spyware. The second step would take longer, and he worried that if anyone with enough programming sense passed by during the process he would be discovered.

"Here? I'm not talking with him right now. Alejandro, you'll have to tell him to either wait or leave; I have far too much to do. I need to get this interrogation rolling so we can have another statement out by five o'clock…"

Julien glanced up to see Matilda O'Keefe come into the room. The brainy teen watched her coolly over the rims of his glasses. Confident, stylish, organized. And cruel…he knew she was very cruel. Perhaps not in the same ways as villains in the past, ones his parents and the others had faced. She was far more indirect about her cruelty, which made her all the more dangerous.

"I brought the Oni, like you asked."

Julien glanced over and then immediately hunched down further. A guard was standing nearby with Theodynn, and luckily Julien had a whole shield of machinery to block him from the Oni's view. He was honestly happy to see that his friend seemed to be alright, but he was also on a mission. If Theodynn gave even the slightest impression that he knew the geeky teenager hiding behind the large computing processor, the whole mission would be compromised.

Matilda was rolling her eyes.

"I didn't tell you to bring him _here__…"_

"Then where did you want him?" the Defender asked. Julien risked another subtle look at his friend. He looked unharmed, besides the irritated expression. When he spoke, his voice was soft but strong.

"I have yet to be allowed a trip to the restroom," he reminded, and Matilda glanced over at him with a disgusted look.

"Yes…I suppose you would _love_ some privacy, wouldn't you? A chance to try and weasel your way out of here…"

"It's a human need!" Theo argued back. "You can't expect me to…"

"You aren't _human.__"_

Julien bristled at the way Ms. O'Keefe addressed the Oni. Julien Cyrus rarely ever agreed with the Walker twins, but in this case he had to concur that this villain needed to be buried.

Matilda was scanning Theo's face, and she finally rolled her eyes flippantly.

"Fine. Take the Oni to the restroom before taking him to the interviewing room. Just make sure his cuffs remain firmly in place…"

"_Matilda!__"_

She turned in surprise as a man came into the hub-bub of the third floor. Julien was desperate to get his Trojan implanted as soon as possible, but even he couldn't help but glance up as Marty IV came charging into the room. Matilda looked surprised, and a few men in NCST outfits went to intercept the furious Headmaster.

"Marty…" she said coolly, as composed as ever. "What on _earth_ do you think you are…"

"Where's M?" he demanded, and she paused. He wrenched out of the grasp of one of the NCST workers. "_Where__'s my son?!"_

She sighed, putting at hand to her face.

"How would I know?" she said, her voice dripping with patronizing poison. "_I__'m_ not allowed to see him, remember?"

"I've had enough of your lies," Marty hissed. He pulled something out of his pocket…Julien leaned forward to catch sight of what looked like a newspaper. "I _know_ he was at the hospital last night."

Matilda frowned at the paper he was thrusting towards her, and she nodded to Alejandro to take it. She looked down at the picture and shook her head.

"I don't see how this proves anything…."

"_He__'s right there!" _Marty yelled, and people were looking over from across the room now, to see what on earth was happening. He pulled free of the people trying to corral him once more, pointing at the edge of the picture. "I know what my son looks like…"

Matilda made a show of squinting at the grainy picture and scoffed.

"That could be anyone; there were a lot of people in that parking lot, you know. Too many curious onlookers…"

"He was here."

Everyone looked over in surprise as the Oni spoke again. Juilen's heart starting pounding, not sure why Theodynn was getting involved in all of this. Matilda's expression flashed murderously as she turned to look at him, but Theo didn't seem intimidated.

"He was?" Marty pressed, and Theo nodded in response. The teen's gaze was resting on Matilda, however.

"You brought him back here…locked him in your office. Or don't you remember?"

She stiffened, her body language putting forth a very obvious threat. Marty began to fight those restricting him once more.

"I will see you _jailed_, Matilda!" he roared. "How dare you…"

"The Oni is of course a liar," the Politician said evenly, turning back to her ex-husband. "Alejandro can give you a tour of our entire facility; Marty is not _here._"

"But he was…" the Headmaster hissed. "So help me, I will take you to court for this, Matilda."

"It isn't my fault if he ran away from you," she replied. "It isn't my fault if you can't find him. You've made it painfully clear that I am to have nothing to do with him, and I've respected you on that."

"I know you had him last night; if I find him here…"

"You won't. If he's left you than he's _gone, _Marty. Not that I can blame him; you have such a way of driving people away."

Marty stiffened, his face blanching as he glared at her with hatred. She seemed unaffected as she gestured to her assistant.

"Take him to my office, Alejandro…and anywhere else he wants to see." She turned back to meet Marty's murderous look. "And if he doesn't behave himself then call the police. I don't have time to deal with such trivial accusations right now."

"How could you not even _care?_" Marty finally hissed, and she turned on him.

"Of course I _care._ But I don't blame the kid, Marty…I blame _you! _So get out of here and stop wasting my time, and contact the _police_ about our missing son, like you should have done in the first place!"

For a moment, Julien wondered if the mustached man would fight through the Defenders and strangle the President of the NCST. It sure looked like he wanted to. The blonde teen wondered what he should do in that situation, should it occur. However, he shouldn't have worried; the Headmaster finally backed off, sneering at Matilda.

"I will find him…and you _will_ go down for your part in this. I warned you what would happen if you crossed me about my son."

With that, he turned and left the room, and Matilda stood statuesque until the elevator door closed. Julien watched her warily, unsure of what she would do…and he knew that the rest of the room was watching her too. She turned, fixing Theo with a strangely calm look as she took a few steps to be closer to him. Then, without warning, the NCST president slapped him across the face.

Julien felt a rush of anger and stood before he could think better of it, his fists clenched. Theo looked shocked, and from his place a yard or so away, Julien could hear Matilda hiss.

"How dare you spread your _lies! _Inciting chaos and conflict…"

"_You_ lied," Theo pointed out, swallowing as he met her gaze with a calm sort of fury. She jabbed him with a long, manicured nail.

"You are a being of _destruction,__" _she reminded. "No doubt you revel in sowing seeds of falsehoods and _anarchy__…"_

"Don't. Touch me. Again."

Julien had to strain to hear Theodynn's response, but even he could hear the threat in it. His heart was pounding, and he remembered to duck down before Theo could recognize him. He didn't dare look up again, but he listened closely to the rest of the exchange as he furiously worked on the system.

"Take the Oni to the interview room," Matilda ordered. It sounded like she was trying to shake off the past few minutes…regain the control that she had allowed to slip for a moment. "But no need to stop by the restroom now, since he seemed perfectly comfortable with lingering here to_ invent stories.__"_

Julien was shaking a little. He had been raised to abhor injustice, and the entire situation just made him…well. It made him want to chuck a heavy computer screen at a certain NCST president. But he just kept typing. There were footsteps as Theo and his guard left the room, and angry staccato clacks as Matilda stormed away to compose herself.

"Hey kid."

Julien jumped, having been distracted by the whole situation that he hadn't picked up on the hot dog smell until it was washing over him. He swallowed, but kept his voice calm as he continued working. He prayed that this Stevie character could not interpret intrusive malware programming.

"What? I told you that it will take a while…"

"Sure, kid. But I was just going to tell you that there's privacy laws about these sorts of things."

Julien paused, finally turning to look up at the man through his perfectly polished glasses.

"Meaning?"

Stevie folded his beefy arms.

"Meaning that what happens in these premises are _private._ You go blabbing about things you think you've seen and heard, and we'll press charges against you _and_ your company."

Ah. The processed-meat scented man was not onto his spyware; he merely did not want him ratting out anything he had seen to the news.

"Look, I am just here to fix the scanners. I could not care less about what else is happening," he said crossly, continuing his work. Stevie hesitated, probably trying to decide if he could trust him. After a moment he offered some gruff reply and headed off to go smell up someone else's workplace, and Julien let out a small sigh of relief. It was kind of true; _he_ was not going to personally testify on anything that happened that day, after all. He smiled a little as the scanner rebooted, showing a swirling Borg Industry Logo. The actual security camera footage of the entire fiasco would be much more convincing to an audience, after all.

* * *

"Julien called a little while ago to tell us that he's got the spyware uploaded into the NCST's system. We can access it all from the Temple now; it'll help us keep an eye on Theo and find any especially incriminating tidbits that we can use against her in the long run."

Ashley finished her report and Amber shifted in her hospital bed. She was sick of being in here, but the doctors insisted she stay an extra day to make sure that her rapid comeback wasn't going to take a turn for the worst. Amber had long since decided that Ninjago doctors were idiots.

"Alright," Amber finally said, mainly just because Ashley seemed to be wanting an answer. The redhead pushed her hair out of her face.

"Just wanted you to be caught up. Once you get out of here, you could come to the temple and help us. I mean, you have more reason than anyone to take this lady down."

Amber leaned back a little, feeling uncomfortable and strangely flattered.

"Alright," she said again, and Ashley seemed to sense that the Oni wanted to be left alone. She gestured to the door.

"I'm gonna head out. Shoot us a call if you need anything."

Amber nodded and watched the young woman head to the door. She opened it and Amber heard her talking with someone.

"Who? Yeah, this is Amber's room. I'm just heading out…you can probably go right in."

Amber sat up, about to be irritated that Ashley had just given permission to someone to _come right in._ But her anger faded quickly as she saw who it was.

Dani stood awkwardly, looking more unsure of herself than usual. She caught Amber's eye and gave her a half smile, gesturing around with the slightly wilted bouquet in her hands.

"I..um…I brought you this as a get well sort of thing, but I didn't really think about the fact that there wouldn't be any vases. I should have just bought a card or something…"

"Dani!"

Amber smiled.

"You're ok…"

"Yeah. I mean, we're all ok. Well, except you." She winced hard, and Amber could feel her shame wash over her. "Man, I'm so stupid with words sometimes."

"I'm ok now, Dani," she offered, and her friend sighed. She finally just left the bouquet lying on the table and came over to hop up on the edge of Amber's bed, just like how she sat on her bed in their room back at school.

"I saw what happened to your parents," Dani finally offered softly. "I…I should have come sooner, I think. To see you. But I just didn't know what to _say__…"_

"Dani, it all only happened last night!" Amber argued. "You didn't exactly wait forever to come see me."

Her friend bit her lip.

"I could have come the night of. But…I dunno…" the shame was back and Amber was startled to see the tears prick her friend's eyes. "I was scared. I mean, not of you…or anything…but after everything that happened I just felt so out of place. I spent the night with my family."

She wiped at her eyes and shook her head.

"I try to be brave. After leaving my old school that's what I decided I was going to be; the brave girl who just doesn't _care_ what people think and who always stands up for what's right. But in that cave, I wasn't brave." She shuddered, hugging yourself. "I fell apart. And you had to do whatever it was to save us. And it freaked me out."

Amber felt a wash of guilt and unease. Was Dani trying to tell her that they couldn't be friends anymore? That now that she had seen what the Oni was really like, she didn't think she could handle it?

"I'm so sorry, Amber. I could have come sooner but I _didn__'t. _I was just…scared. I don't really know of what."

Amber bit her lip.

"It's my fault the water started coming into the cave," she pointed out. "I don't blame you for being scared."

"You didn't know," Dani said, but her voice was smaller, less convincing than it usually was. "And you saved all of us; we all got out of there because of you, Amber."

Amber couldn't really place what feeling it was that was coming from her friend, and she finally couldn't help it. She had to ask.

"Are you afraid of me, Dani? Do you…do you not want to be my roommate anymore?"

Dani's eyes widened.

"Oh, _no, _Amber! No…of course not…" she trailed off and sighed. "I mean, I'll be honest, everything that happened was pretty freaky. But I don't blame _you_ for it. It wasn't your idea…and I _do_ want to be your friend. That much is still true, one hundred percent."

Amber let out a sigh of relief. That having been sorted, she thought back to what Dani had just said, about how she didn't blame _her._ She realized she had a pretty good guess at who she did blame.

"How's M?" she asked softly. She realized suddenly that she hadn't seen him yet, even though her grandfather mentioned that he had tried to visit her. "Is he mad about all this? Or…"

Dani stared at her, and once again Amber could feel her unease.

"You don't know?" she finally asked, and Amber felt a stab of fear.

"Know what? What's happened?"

Dani tugged at her long, straight hair and sighed.

"You know I'm not one to gossip…but, I mean, gossip is all we really know right now and it's spreading through the school like wildfire."

"What's spreading?" Amber asked, her heart pounding. What had happened to M?

"Word on the street is he and his Dad got in a huge fight and now he's missing. Everyone's pretty sure he ran away, but there's this whole other crazy rumor that his Mom kidnapped him or something. I don't know. But he's not at the school….and nobody knows where he is."

Amber felt cold.

"What kind of fight?" she finally asked softly, and Dani hemmed and hawed, shifting uncomfortably.

"It was just a stressful day, all the tension from what happened…"

"It was about me, wasn't it?" Amber cut in, and Dani didn't answer. It didn't matter; the brunette's feelings told the Xinta she was right.

"Oh, M. What's he thinking, running away?" Amber mumbled to herself. As if things weren't bad enough _already!_ "Nobody knows where he is? Could he be going to find his Grandfather?"

"Maybe," Dani said, but once again the girl's tone gave away her true opinion. "I didn't mean to worry you, Amber. I'm sure M's fine. He's stubborn as anything, and he's no pushover."

Amber shook her head.

"Do you think his mom really does have him?" she asked. She realized that she now had a way of finding out; she was sure Julien would do a sweeping search of the facility if she asked him to. "She's got my brother there at her headquarters right now."

"Theo? Oh…shoot, I did hear something about that."

Dani shifted again, and Amber could tell that her friend had another question she was uncomfortable asking.

"What is it?" she pressed, and Dani looked ashamed.

"It's just…did your Mom really hurt all those guys? I mean, I get that she was probably scared, and they were attacking her and everything. But the clips in the newscast…"

She shuddered, and Amber immediately felt a flash of defensiveness.

"They were beating my Dad," she replied stiffly. "So my mom reacted."

She felt bad for her snappish reply as soon as she saw the genuine concern in her friend's expression.

"Your dad? Really? Is he ok?"

Amber swallowed.

"He's fine. He and my mom are out with my Grandpa shopping for supplies. They're going to come pick me up tonight to take me home." She leaned back on her pillows. "Ancient's…I can't _wait_ to get out of this hospital bed."

Dani nodded, and suddenly she was reaching for the T.V. remote.

"Have you ever seen 'Pieces of me?'"

Amber frowned.

"What?"

Dani switched the T.V. on.

"It's this old soap opera that is so ridiculous that it's _hilarious._ Back when June used to have to come here for treatments we would watch it all the time. The nurses would always come in and tell us off for laughing too loud."

Amber smiled a little. It was strange; somehow the memory seemed to make Dani feel both happy and sad.

"Can you find it?"

Dani flipped through channels, and stopped at a dramatic looking black and white screen.

"This is it! Oh gosh…this is where Horatio confesses his love for Odette but it's _actually _her twin sister who nobody knows about who was also in love with him the whole time! She's like got this ridiculous dilemma where she has to try to decide whether to tell him the truth so he could maybe love her for _her_ or keep it a secret so she can for sure keep her man…"

"I'll never understand love," Amber said decidedly, snuggling back into her pillows. Dani laughed out loud, positioning herself next to her friend so they could both watch the T.V.

"Don't worry…the writers of the show don't either."

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, and for a few hours, Amber was distracted from how bleak everything seemed to be.

123

"Hershel."

Syn's voice came drifting through the fog, and the Master Healer blinked. He no longer bothered turning towards the voices; he couldn't see the speaker, after all. There were times when he still did so out of habit, but more often in his brooding he remained motionless in the darkness enshrouding him, choosing to stare down towards the ground.

A warm hand was on his arm now, and he shivered.

"Hershel, you haven't eaten anything," his sister chided softly, and he shrugged.

"I'm not hungry."

There was silence, and then a slight scuffling. He wondered if she was kneeling in order to talk to him more easily. He turned the opposite direction; he didn't feel like having any kind of discussion right now. He understood what his sister was trying to do…but he couldn't entertain her today. Inside Hershel was numb with bitterness.

"You have to eat something," Syn insisted, and he didn't respond. He felt her putting something into his hands; a warm loaf, it felt like. He didn't move to eat it, however. He just let it sit like a rock on his lap.

"Herhsel, _please!__"_ Syn was saying, and something inside him stirred at the desperation in his sister's voice. He sighed and finally pulled off a piece, but he could barely taste it as he thought of the night before.

It hadn't worked. After everything he had gone through to be able to see his Master again, he had lost it all. What did he have _left? _His powers, gone…Phos gone…his sight _useless__…_

He felt Syn leaning her head into his, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I know it's hard," she murmured. "But you're the strongest person I know…"

"How?" Hershel cut in bitterly. He ripped into the loaf again, but hesitated in eating it, his words almost acidic. "I've never done anything to earn that kind of title."

He felt her pull her head away, and could imagine the kind of look she was giving him.

"Of course you have! Hershel…you've always been there for me…"

"To let you down." His fingers dug into the soft bread, his face twisting into a sneer. "I could never actually help you. It was Heavy Metal who saved you. And Cole…and Phos. And Tolan." His voice became soft. "What have I ever done for _anyone_ but mess everything up?"

"What are you even talking about?" she asked sharply, and just shook his head miserably.

"Our mother was right…I'm _useless.__"_

_"Stop it!"_

She grabbed both of his arms, and he could feel her trembling.

"Hershel, that's a lie…"

"Can you prove otherwise?" he spat. "What have I ever been able to do? I couldn't protect you in the fortress…couldn't control my powers. I wasn't careful enough and they were discovered, and Phos had to come find me. Him getting hurt was my fault…Oilen getting killed was my fault."

"Hersh…"

"You'd think I'd have learned my lesson after that…but then I had to go and let my emotions get out of control _again._ I put us all in danger."

He was pushing himself to his feet now, his voice rising.

"I betrayed the title I was trusted with…a title I was never even worthy of to _begin with!_ A parasite came into the realm and I didn't even know what to do! It was killing Pippa and I could do _nothing!_ I should have _never_ been chosen…"

"Phos trusted you! He knew you could do it, _that__'s_ why he recommended you…"

"_But I can__'t do it! Don't you get it, Syn? I betrayed him! I betrayed everything!"_

Tears were stinging his eyes now, and he angrily swiped them as they tried to travel down his face.

"He couldn't trust me. He didn't even trust me to stand beside him in his final moments."

Hershel shook his head again, his anger collapsing into misery.

"And now I'll never see him again."

He could hear Syn crying, though it also sounded like she was trying to cover the sounds so he wouldn't know. Hershel hugged himself, his expression fading back to a numb mask.

"And If I was that useless _with_ my sight…how could I be anything short of worthless now?"

"_Hershel__…"_

But he pulled out of her grasp.

"I'm going to bed," he said quietly.

"You have to _eat something!__"_

She sounded angry now, though her voice was catching so he knew she was probably still crying.

"And you're wrong, Hershel…you're not worthless."

He scoffed softly, wiping his face one last time.

"I tried to convince myself otherwise, over the years," he admitted. "But I just keep proving myself wrong."

* * *

The interview room was nothing extravagant. Two comfortable chairs on a platform, with a vibrant green screen behind them. News-standard cameras were set up, along with lighting elements. Theo figured this must be where this organization interviewed for T.V. broadcasts. He wondered if he was expected to speak on air, but there weren't any people manning the cameras. He headed for one of the comfortable chairs on the platform, but his guard grabbed his shoulder roughly and stopped him.

"Where you going?" he growled, and Theo sighed.

"Where am I _supposed_ to go?"

The guard gestured towards a small room, and Theo sighed and followed him. He wasn't really sure what the purpose of this room was, but it was cramped, with a table and a few hard chairs scattered around. The guard pushed him in and Theo turned to glare.

"I'm fine _walking_," he snapped, and the man just sneered and pointed him towards a chair at one end of the table. The teen headed over and took a seat, glaring down at the polished surface of the tabletop. His own pale face glared back, and he sighed. He hadn't heard anything from his parents, and no one had told him how long he could expect to be held captive for. He began tugging at the vengestone cuffs again, as he had been doing all morning. They dug in painfully, and he was constantly trying to twist them in a way that would make them dig into his arms less.

"Stop messing with them," the guard reminded angrily and Theo clenched his jaw.

"When's lunch?" he finally asked. "I haven't eaten since this morning…"

"You can eat after the President talks with you, Oni."

Theo and his guard fell silent, waiting for the President to make her appearance. It took another ten minutes or so, and Theodynn couldn't help but wonder if she was dragging it out on purpose, to leave him in suspense. But then she came in, her face a mask of superiority and control. The guard left Theo's side for a moment to open the door for her, and she gave him a tight smile.

"Well, it's certainly been a day, hasn't it? Now, time to get to some answers…"

She sat primly on the chair on the other side of the small table, eyeing him patronizingly. He didn't say anything; he decided that if this woman couldn't give him basic respect, he would return the favor. Matilda pressed her fingers together as she studied him.

"When's the invasion?" she finally asked, and Theo just narrowed his eyes. She scoffed.

"If you don't answer, then I'll have to assume you weren't willing to talk about it…to be open about your intentions here in our City."

He longed to have his powers at least. Not that he _would_ blast her in the face…but it would be nice if he at least had the option.

"By keeping silent, you're admitting that there is an invasion planned…one that you don't wish to discuss."

"There's no invasion," he said icily. "We were here to visit my sister in the hospital."

She sniffed, watching him closely.

"The only reason your sister was in the hospital is because she chose to endanger herself and a group of innocent children. You're just lucky that she didn't kill anyone, or those cuffs of yours would be busy containing the young criminal they were made for…"

Realization burned through him, and Theo was on his feet in seconds, fuming.

"How _dare_ you!" he shouted. The guard shoved him back into his chair, but Theo pulled his shoulder out of the beefy man's grip. "How dare you target a little girl…"

"She's not a little girl," Matilda replied coldly, leaning forward. "She's a freak. You both are. Twisted, _wrong_ creatures that shouldn't even _exist.__"_

Theo was shaking with anger now, but it only seemed to encourage Matilda to continue.

"Your father is a fool and a coward, your mother a demon. Your sister is a devil who's sown pain and heartache since the moment she entered this realm…"

"_LIAR!__"_

Theo was pulling from his captor again, fuming at the woman across the table.

"My father is a _hero!_ He _saved_ Ninjago, countless times!"

"Tell me," she replied quickly. "If he and the other ninja really were such great heroes, why was it they were constantly _reacting_ to threats, rather than dealing with them before they became threatening? The damage inflicted on the city every year because they let things get out of hand was astronomical…"

"Let?! They didn't _let _people destroy the city! They stepped up to stop them, when no one else did!"

"Well someone is stepping up now; the NCST. And we're here to stop threats like your family before they happen."

Theo continued to shake with anger, feeling helpless.

"We are not a threat. We've been coming for decades, and we've never hurt _anyone.__"_

"Some of Ninjago's threats were around for centuries before they became dangerous," she reminded softly. "Such as Garmadon…and if I compare his power to yours, isn't it interesting to note the similarities?"

Theodynn didn't know what to do. He was getting nowhere with this woman…she just twisted his words. It felt like she was leading him somewhere, trying to trip him up. The warning bells rang out in his mind and he remembered his silent treatment plan. So he closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes and refused to say anything more.

"You're going to tell me what it is you Oni are planning," she said softly, raising a thin eyebrow. "It will be better for you and your family if you cooperate."

He didn't answer, and she studied him a few minutes longer. She finally shook her head, and suddenly it was like she was talking to herself.

"It's easy to see the danger when looking at the girl…what with those _horns. _But you look so deceptively normal. Were you not so pale, you could have infiltrated the city so easily…"

What was she even talking about? Theo didn't say anything, but he was beginning to wonder if this woman believed her own lies or not. She was regarding him with disgust as she stood.

"Are you done for today?" she asked patronizingly, and he didn't answer. She finally scoffed, and gestured for the guard to take him out. "Put him back in his holding cell. We'll see if he's a little more open _tomorrow._ Or perhaps the day after that…" She fixed Theo with a look that seemed almost victorious. "Your court date has yet to be decided, you know. Sometimes it takes _months_ to get things through our little legal system."

Theo's blood ran cold at the threat, and she smoothed her blouse as she stood.

"Of course, if you were to cooperate, we could speed the process up. Get you and your family of outcasts back to that realm you came from, this time for _good.__"_

He looked away, sending the message that he wasn't going to say anything else today. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to help you," she offered, her tone suddenly silky, but he just faced the door as he waited for her to stop talking. Seeing that he really had shut down, she looked down to study her manicure.

"Take him back, Earl. Make sure he gets something to eat…and plenty of alone, _quiet time._ Since that's obviously what he wants right now."

Theo felt another shove and he felt both relief at the chance to get away from this insane woman and dread at the thought of spending who knows how much longer in that cramped little room.

* * *

Pippa knew that people didn't think she could be sneaky…but she had become quite good at it over the years. That's why she knew that if she stayed perfectly still in this dark corner of the tent, surrounded by various odds and ends, her parents would never catch on to the fact she was listening to their every word.

Her mother was crying again, and it made the child worry that her mother was crying so much these days. Her father was holding her close; they were sitting on the rug, in front of the fire.

"I just don't know what to do; I'm so afraid for him," Syn was saying, and Pippa wrapped her own arms around her knees as she listened to their hushed conversation. "I've never seen him like this…"

"He was out of sorts when Phos died," Tolan reminded quietly, his arm around her in a protective way while Syn laid on his shoulder. "It just took him some time…"

"This isn't like when Phos died," she argued. "He was bitter then…and hurting. And so angry all the time. But it was because he was mourning. This doesn't feel like mourning, Tol…it feels like _defeat._"

Another sob escaped and Pippa looked away, choosing to stare down at a few dusty trinkets on the ground and just listen.

"What if he never gets through this, Tolan? He can't _see._ What's he supposed to do if he can't even see?"

Tolan didn't answer, and Pippa could hear him exhaling through his nose. He always did that when he wasn't sure about something, she realized. Something twisted inside. She wanted her father to be sure. She wanted _someone_ to know what to do. If grown-ups couldn't even figure this out…

"I just keep thinking about how this could have happened," Syn was saying, and Pip glanced up to see her mother wiping at her face. "It was Myrah…it had to be. _We_ didn't even know about it, Tol. She's the only one who could have told."

"Yeah," Tolan finally said in his quiet, guarded way. Syn sat up then, shaking her head as her voice was filled with an anger and hatred that Pip rarely heard.

"I could _kill her!__"_

Pippa felt a flash of similar anger, but then her father was speaking in a severe tone of his own.

"No, Syn."

She didn't look at him, and Tolan moved her face so he could meet her eye.

"What happened…everything they did to Hershel. It was cruel. But we can't retaliate against Myrah…"

"Why not?!" Syn demanded, wiping away her now-angry tears from her face. "Hershel's had _everything_ taken away from him…and she has no punishment of any kind for _her_ involvement."

"She's still a leader, Syn." Tolan reminded softly. "If we target her…if you were to do _anything_…it would still end in her favor."

Syn was silent and Tolan sighed, kissing her temple.

"I hate her too. But she would have the upper hand. If you try something, she could imprison you or worse. I can't run that risk…"

"Cole and Keyda would be on our side," she argued, but Pippa could tell that her mother's resolve was fading. Her father had a way of being very persuasive when he needed to be, and he saw things the way they really were.

Tolan sighed again and Syn turned back to him.

"They aren't back yet?" she guessed softly.

"No," Tolan admitted. "Jaqah and Ret are keeping it as secret as they can; they don't like people knowing when the Ruling family is gone."

"It's only been a few days," Syn offered softly. "They've been gone for that long before."

"But it was an unexpected trip. Even if they needed to stay longer, usually someone would have transported back by now to at least let us know. But there's been nothing."

They fell into silence again, and Pippa rubbed her face, trying to stay awake. After a few minutes Syn spoke again, startling the child as she started to doze.

"He won't eat anything," the woman remembered softly. "I'm not getting through to him anymore. I just…I wish Phos was here." Her voice broke again. "He would at least know what to do. And Hershel would listen to him, even if he wouldn't listen to anyone else."

"The tea doesn't work anymore, though," Tolan realized softly, and Syn laid back on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"It's not fair. Even if he did make a mistake, everything they've taken from him…it's too cruel. _It__'s not fair."_

Tolan's voice was barely audible as he replied.

"I know."

Pippa knew it too. And right then, she decided that even if her parents didn't know what to do…even if they couldn't make that Myrah woman pay, or fix her Uncle…she was going to figure out what they _could_ do. She wasn't going to give up. As her parent's drifted off to sleep sitting by the dying fire, the child's eyes searched the room until they rested on the jar of poppy petals.

25


	42. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 42

124

Amber embraced her grandfather tightly, and Lou finally pulled back.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Amber," he said with a smile. She returned it.

"It's good to be out of that hospital," she admitted.

"Who was that girl who was with you when we got there?" Keyda asked, hanging her coat on a peg. Amber turned.

"That's Dani…my roommate."

"That's right; you've told us a little about her," Cole remembered. "She seems like a sweet girl."

"She is," Amber agreed, thinking back to their conversation. It occurred to Amber that Dani had never mentioned before that her sister June had been in the hospital. She felt a pang of guilt; she should have asked her more about it. No wonder Dani had been hesitant to come visit her—she probably had spent more than enough time in a hospital to never want to go back.

"You hungry?" Her grandfather was saying now. "You're father's bought enough food to last a few _years.__"_

"I did not," Cole argued as he headed to the kitchen. "It's just I don't know how long we're going to have to stay here, Pop. I didn't want you to have to pay for the food…"

"At least let me _cook_ it," his father cut in good-naturedly as he came over to gently push his son out of the kitchen. "So people can actually _eat_ it."

Amber smiled a little as she watched her family interact; her mother had already started to set the table. But then the Xinta's smile faded as she remembered who was going to be missing from the family dinner…and many family meals to come.

"I'm going to go to the temple tomorrow," she said, and her family all looked over at her. "To see what I can do to get Theo back."

Her mother looked away, her grip on the plates she was holding tightening. Cole seemed to sense her frustration because he came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find some way to help too, Keyds," he promised, and she put the plates down angrily.

"I hate that our hands are tied…" she started, but then the doorbell was ringing with its usual cheery song. Lou looked up with a frown.

"Who could that be?"

Cole's expression darkened.

"It better not be the news," he muttered, but when the bell rang again the ninja went over to answer it. Amber watched her father take a step back in surprise.

"Ronin?"

A man came into the entryway, and Lou looked over in surprise.

"Well well…it's certainly been a while," he commented, and Ronin shrugged.

"Not a social call," he said. "You should at least know me better than that."

Amber came over with a frown; she had never met this man before, but the name was slightly familiar. She had probably heard his name come up in Ninja stories over the years, but she couldn't remember who he was.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Cole asked, and Amber wondered why her father sounded so suspicious. Ronin was scratching his head, like he actually wasn't sure. He was an older man, Amber realized. Perhaps he was a little senile?

"I came to give you this."

Ronin pulled something out of his pocket, and Cole looked down in surprise at the medallion placed in his hand.

"An…old dancing medal?" he asked carefully. Amber came a little closer, and her heart pounded as she recognized at once what it was.

"That's M's!" she said, and she immediately glared at the man. "Where did you get this!?"

Ronin looked a little taken aback as he looked at her, whistling low.

"That's your daughter, huh? I've heard some things…"

"Where's M? What did you do with him!?" she continued, and her eyes and fists lit up. Cole turned as if to calm her and Ronin put his hands up.

"_Easy, _you horned wonder. The kid's fine…"

"Then you know where M is?" Cole asked, turning back to him. "Amber's friend told her he's been missing."

"Yeah, saw that on the news," Ronin admitted. "Though, to be fair it was pretty easy to see that he was a runaway. And a rather amateur one at that."

"Where is he now?" Cole continued. Keyda and Lou had come over now, and the ninja continued. "Your shop?"

Ronin rubbed his face again, looking a little sheepish.

"No, actually…he's probably long gone."

They looked taken aback and he shrugged.

"He was wandering around in the middle of the night so I took him in and put him to work. Gave him something to eat. In the morning he said he needed to disappear so I gave him a few ideas…"

"What?! Why?" Amber demanded. Ronin scowled a little.

"I'm not exactly the type to contact the police," he said, as if she should know as much even though she had never even seen him before in her life. "No point having them poke their nose around my business…"

"Where did he go, Ronin?" Lou asked, getting the man back on track. "Where's the boy now? Do you know?"

Ronin shrugged.

"I gave him some tips on places where he could lay low. A few villages farther north will generally take people in, if they know how to work."

"Why did you even come to tell us, if you were going to let him try and disappear anyways?" Keyda demanded, eyeing the man warily. Amber wondered what it was about this man that made her parents seem so suspicious but also grudgingly trustful. Ronin sighed again.

"He gave me that trinket as a thank you," he said carefully. "Said since I obviously love old, useless stuff so much I could keep it. Which was rather offensive, especially since I had just _helped_ him and he was _insulting_ my wares…"

"Ronin!"

"But then on the news there was this whole thing about how he was missing. He mentioned knowing you, so I figured maybe you'd be the next best option than calling the police." He scratched at his beard again. "It was obvious to me that he was a runaway, but the news almost made it sound like they were suspecting foul play."

"From his mother?" Amber demanded, thinking of what Dani had said. Ronin shifted his weight.

"No. She actually said his disappearance probably had something to do with _you.__"_

* * *

Pippa froze as she heard the fire pop, but as she glanced over she was relieved to see that her parents were still asleep. She bit her lip, concentrating on her task in the dim lighting. She managed to pull a few petals out, sealing the lid back on the jar silently. She climbed down as carefully as she could, making sure not to knock over any pots or other items that were cluttering the table. She ducked down underneath it, one fist full of petals while the other held the cold metal cup full of water. She glanced at her parents again before lighting her hand up with power. A few seconds later the water was boiling, and she quickly dropped the petals in. She chewed her lip as she looked down at it. How long was she supposed to wait? One minute? Two? She felt a little bit of fear, because she wasn't exactly sure what she should expect. But she also knew that her Uncle Hershel needed help, and the only person that her mother said could help him was Phos. This was how her uncle talked with his father, so why couldn't Pippa do it?

She waited for the tea to be cool enough to drink without burning her mouth, and then quickly drank as quickly as she could. She didn't even finish the potent tea before her eyes were drooping, and suddenly she was pitching forward into the dirt, the rest of the tea spilling out underneath her in a warm puddle. And then there was nothing.

Her eyes flew open, and she was suddenly outside. It was daytime, and she frowned as she pushed herself up off the dirt. What had happened? Had the tea not worked?

"What am I doing here?"

She spun at the sound and saw an old man standing with a rickety old cane in one hand, looking around the wilderness in confusion. Pippa recognized him at once.

"You must be Uncle Hershel's Dad."

The man looked over and seemed to notice her for the first time, his eyebrows raising.

"You must be Pippa," he finally said, scratching his chin. For some reason it made Pippa secretly pleased that he recognized her.

"Is your name Phos, or Archtivus?" she asked, wiggling a toe in the warm dirt. "Cuz I hear different things."

The older man studied her for a few moments, as if unsure how to answer.

"I suppose I've been called both," he finally admitted, and she scowled.

"Dad's right. You're confusing."

Phos chuckled, which confused her. He walked over to be closer.

"What is this place?" he finally tried. "We wouldn't have been brought here if it wasn't important to you."

Pippa looked around.

"It's not too far from my house," she decided. "This is where I play sometimes. One time I climbed that _huge_ formation and didn't even fall! My mom was mad after but I don't get why she would be mad if I didn't get hurt, you know? And over there is where me and Dad sword fight sometimes…and that's where I met Baffa…"

He listened quietly as she pointed out the different places, and finally pointed off to the distance.

"And if you go that way for a long time…well, a long time _walking _but on Baffa it doesn't take long, you get to Uncle Hershel's tent…"

She trailed off as she remembered why she had drunk the tea in the first place.

"He's broken, Phos," she admitted quietly. "That's why I had to drink the tea…so I could ask you how to fix him."

The old man's demeanor changed immediately. He had been looking around with a kind of distant curiosity, but now he was looking at her severely. He was kinda scary looking, when he looked at her like that. Pippa wondered why Hershel loved him so much.

"What do you mean?" Phos demanded. "Something's happened to Hershel?"

Pippa nodded, and she looked down at the ground to avoid the stern man's piercing gaze. She gave a little shrug, her toe digging into the dirt some more.

"He did something wrong," she said really quietly, as if she was confessing something that she had done herself and was ashamed of it. "I don't know what; no one will tell me. But that short, mean man came. Dad says he's an Ancient, and that's why we can't kill him even if we _really want to__…"_

"Imgloss," Phos muttered to himself, and she risked a glance up. His expression made him look like he was thinking really hard…and not liking what he was thinking about. He finally turned back to the young girl. "What did he do to Hershel?"

Pippa chewed her lip. She was rarely ever this shy, but for some reason all of this was hard to talk about.

"He can't see anymore," she finally said, staring at the dirt once again. "And he doesn't have magic anymore. That's why….that's why the tea doesn't work for him. He tried and it didn't work and he was really, really sad…"

"How could you do this?"

Pippa glanced up again as the man spoke softly, but he wasn't looking at her. She wondered if Phos was even _talking_ to her anymore, because he seemed to be staring off into the distance as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"Hershel….how could you do this?"

"What did he do?" Pippa demanded. Even this old guy knew, and she didn't? It wasn't fair that she was always the last to know. "What did he do?"

Phos just scowled.

"I can only guess…"

"It wasn't even his fault!" she tried. For some reason it hurt to know that even Hershel's Dad thought he had done something wrong. Like…like he _deserved_ this. "Mom says it was Myrah's fault…she told on him…"

The Ancient's eyes flashed brightly, his hands clenching into fists. She took a step back as aura whipped around them in a raging burst, but then it had died down almost as quickly as it had happened, leaving her confused.

"That poor boy."

Phos was talking to himself again, and Pippa hugged herself when she heard how angry and sad he sounded.

"This is all my fault. He didn't deserve this…"

"Then tell me how to fix him!"

The old man glanced up, as if remembering she was there. Pippa continued passionately, in the way only a six-year-old can.

"How can I fix his eyes? Or his magic? How can I make him happy again?"

Phos just studied her, and her own eyes flashed. Why wouldn't he answer?!

"He was so happy," she pointed out. "He smiled a lot and he didn't get mad at me so much. But now he's so sad. He won't even _eat. _How can I fix him? Please tell me…."

Her eyes filled with tears, her emotions tanking as hopelessness set in. She had thought his Dad would care…that he would help her. But he wouldn't even _say _anything!

Phos scratched his chin, lost in thought. He finally spoke, his voice more businesslike.

"Is he still the Master Healer?"

She blinked.

"I…I dunno…"

He looked up and met her eye. His voice became softer.

"Does he still have all the scrolls in his tent? Did they…did they strip his tattoos?"

Pippa thought about it.

"He still has the scrolls," she admitted. "And he still has his tattoos. And new, glowy ones…"

"Glowing ones?" he asked, and she nodded. She gestured to her own wrists.

"Around his wrists, there are new ones. They look like all these loops connected together. And they glow white, even in the dark…"

Phos sighed, and Pippa realized that he seemed relieved.

"It's not a permanent punishment," he murmured, and Pippa frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The Ancient Healer leaned on his cane, looking at her in that way adults did. When they didn't think she would understand. She bristled.

"What do you mean, it's not permanent? So it could be taken away?"

"Imgloss used the Law of the Ancients," he said, talking to himself. "He had to have, if that's the punishment issued." Then he spoke louder, addressing Pippa again. "Sometimes punishments aren't forever; the first Ancients give you a second chance."

"So…"

Pippa frowned in thought.

"If Uncle Hershel doesn't make the mistake again, he can get his powers back? And his eyes?"

Phos hesitated, but then nodded. Pippa felt a wave of relief.

"How long? How long does he have to be good for?"

"It's hard to say," the Ancient admitted. "It could be months…it could be years. Or longer."

Pippa didn't want it to be years, but she felt like this was still good news. She just had to tell her Uncle Hershel…and he didn't have to be so sad anymore.

She ran up to the old man and gave him a hug around his middle. He stumbled a little, as if surprised. She looked up at him and gave him a crooked-toothed smile.

"Thank you, Archti-Phos," she said, and he looked down at her in surprise. He reached out hesitantly, and she could feel his hand on her curls. When he spoke again, his voice was soft…and he sounded kind of sad.

"You look so much like your mother."

125

Amber looked out the window and frowned.

"He's here…" she called out, her eyes scanning the black sports car. After a moment a man got out and began quickly making his way up to the door. He seemed furious, and Amber steeled herself as she heard the pounding knock.

Lou answered, and Marty IV stormed into the room.

"Where is he?" he demanded, but Lou shook his head.

"I told you when I called you…we don't have him here, we just may know where he went…"

"How?!" the headmaster demanded. "You mean you had him here and you let him leave?!"

"M. didn't ever come here," Cole cut in, and Marty looked up. The two men studied each other for a moment before Cole held out the medal that had more or less been worn smooth. "A friend of ours came over with this and mentioned seeing him…"

The Headmaster took the medal with a look of disgust.

"What is this?" he sneered, and Amber felt a flash of anger.

"That's his medal!" she snapped, and everyone looked over at her. She usually would be more careful talking to the Headmaster, but this was more important than whether he was going to let her into the school, or what he thought of her. This was about her friend. "He always has it; he carries it around with him everywhere. He says it reminds him of his mom…"

Marty's hand closed tightly around the medal at the mention of Matilda, his expression twisting with loathing.

"How would you even know?" he started, and Amber's eyes flashed as she took a step closer.

"I know him better than _you!__"_ she countered. "He knows he can't talk to you about anything!"

"You little…"

"The point is, we know where M. went. Or, we know where he was headed. That's why we called; to let you know," Cole cut in.

"Why not call the police?" Marty snapped, turning his sneer on Cole as he pocketed the medal in his suit pocket. Cole didn't answer, and the Headmaster sniffed. "I suppose you are all trying to _avoid_ interactions with the police right now, aren't you?"

"We just wanted you to know, so you knew where to look," Keyda said, her own expression hostile as she put an arm around her husband. Amber scoffed.

"Forget it. He doesn't care about M."

The Headmaster bristled and turned to glare at her, and she glared back.

"I'll go find M. He'll listen to me…"

"You will do no such thing!" Marty IV started, and Lou came forward, trying to take the tension from the situation.

"Amber, you were going to go meet up with your cousins today, remember? We still need to figure out how to get Theodynn home."

At the mention of the Oni teen, Marty's angry demeanor faded slightly, like he was remembering back to something. When he spoke again his voice was more even.

"Where is my son?" he asked, turning to Cole.

"We think he was headed to the northern villages…"

"You _think_? I thought you said…."

"We only know which way he headed. Our friend admitted that he isn't really sure where he went."

Marty seemed ready to boil over, and Cole spoke softly, as if trying to talk down a wild animal.

"When I ran off all those years ago, I headed to the north first. It's a safe place to disappear…I'd say it's a good bet."

"When you ran off."

Marty said like he was coming to a realization. He looked up at Cole, his eyes hardening.

"Of course; he's only following the path you did all those years ago. Despite everything I've tried, he's determined to be a failure, like you…"

Keyda and Cole both bristled, and the Oni's eyes flashed.

"How _dare_ you!" she started, but Marty continued and took them by surprise.

"Help me find my son."

The room went silent…even Amber was taken by surprise. Marty continued; he sounded like it was painful for him to even ask, but also like he didn't have many other options.

"Help me find M, and I'll do what I can to clear your name," he offered, and Cole ran a confused hand through his hair.

"I don't understand…"

"I cannot scour the _entirety of Ninjago!__"_ Marty yelled, throwing his hands up. "M. could be _anywhere_ by now…I'm forced to realize that. I have to get to him as soon as possible…before anything _happens_ to him."

His face twisted briefly, but then the Headmaster got a hold of himself. He straightened, letting out a long breath as he straightened his tie.

"I need to know where to look, and that's something you can help with."

Cole and Keyda were still hesitating, and Cole finally sighed.

"Normally, we would be willing to help. But things are complicated at the moment…"

"We have a commoon enemy right now," Marty argued coldly. "I have no love for Matilda and would gladly help you take her down. But I need to make sure my son is safe first…that is my number one priority."

Cole and Keyda looked at each other, and Keyda's expression finally hardened with resolve. She turned back to the Headmaster.

"We'll help you find your son. But then you're going to help us free ours."

She held out a hand, and the Headmaster looked down at it with a hard to read expression. After a few tense moments he reached out and shook it.

"We leave immediately," he said. "In my car…"

"I'm coming too," Amber insisted, but her parents were the ones who turned and rejected the idea.

"No, Amber." Keyda said. "You just got out of the hospital. You should be resting…"

The Xinta scowled.

"I'm _fine_ now! I want to help find M…"

"Ams…" her father started, and her eyes flashed.

"_He__'s my best friend!"_

Cole knelt down to look her in the eyes, and she tried one last time.

"Dad, let me come!"

"I know you want to help. But you can do things here that we can't. You can help Theo. You do what you can for your brother, Amber…and we'll find M. Alright?"

She hesitated, the images of both Theo and M being on their own right now competing in her mind. Suddenly her mother was there, looking down into her daughter's eyes with her own.

"Promise you'll stay safe, Amber," she said, and the Xinta finally sagged in defeat.

"Fine. I promise," she said with a sigh. Marty was already at the door, and he was watching the entire exchange with what looked like curiosity mixed with irritation.

"We need to leave _now!__" _he reminded, and Amber watched her parents look over.

"You be careful too," she said to them, and her mother nodded.

"We will. We'll call your grandfather and let you know when we find your friend."

There was nothing else to be said at that point, and Amber watched as her parents went outside and climbed into the dark-colored sportscar. Then, with nothing left to do but worry about everyone in her life, she gave her grandfather a hug and headed off to the temple.

* * *

"Iced Latte, extra sugar, less foam."

The receptionist looked up in surprise as Ashely set the coffee on her table. After a moment the woman blinked.

"How…"

"I hope you don't mind," the young woman said, brushing her hair out of her face. "I noticed the mug on your desk yesterday and figured you could start your morning off right. No doubt you've all had a run of long nights here at the NCST, what with saving the realm and all…"

The receptionist snorted a little bitterly, and picked up the mug. She took a sip and smiled, but then she looked troubled as she glanced back at Ashley.

"I can't offer you a position; you only applied yesterday, and nothing has opened up…"

"I'm _not_ looking for a paid position. Honest; I just need an internship in order to apply for the competitive political science major at N.U."

The receptionist took another sip and hesitated. Ashley pushed a little harder.

"Just let me work here today, on trial? And if I can find enough ways to help out, you'll keep me on for the next few weeks?"

The receptionist sighed heavily.

"We do struggle finding people to do the drink runs, now that Andrew's been promoted to filing downstairs…"

Ashley beamed.

"That sounds like something I can help with."

* * *

The man looked half asleep, and Ashley wanted to slip by. But she knew that was too risky; she needed to be smart about this.

"Franklin?"

The man blinked awake and squinted up at her.

"Hey, I'm Ashley, the new intern…" she started, balancing the tray of drinks on one hand so she could flash her badge. "I just got back from a drink run, and someone downstairs said you'd appreciate a hot cup of tea…"

"Really?" The man frowned and rubbed at his eyes. "Didn't even know people remembered I was _here._"

He was grouchy, and Ashley flashed him a comforting smile.

"Well, I only know about you because someone suggested you deserve a treat. I guess you have one of the more important jobs…"

He perked up a little at that, but then he was scowling.

"Some important job. I'm just supposed to sit here to guard the _one kid_ we have sitting in a cell. Not exactly rocket science."

Ashley's eyes widened.

"Wait…this is where they're holding that Oni?"

The man nodded and she gave him her best impressed look.

"You're guarding _the Oni__…_one of the very people who attacked Ninjago a few nights ago! I mean…that sounds like a pretty important job. No wonder everybody knows your name."

She was laying it on pretty thick, and she kicked herself. But the man seemed to enjoy having his feathers gleaned, and he straightened.

"Well, yes…I suppose it is an _important_ prisoner. It's just that there's not as many now as there could be."

It made Ashely queasy, but she didn't let her smile falter.

"What do you mean?"

Franklin ran a hand over his balding head, as if taking to his new role as a very important person.

"Well, if and when an invasion _does_ happen, this whole floor will be full of those devil people," he explained.

"Really? So, do you really think there's going to be an invasion?" Ashely asked, resisting the urge to hit him upside the head. He shrugged.

"Looks that way."

She handed him the tea, and then looked at the last cup on her tray.

"This one's for some guy named Earl. But I've checked all the floors and I can't _find_ him…"

"Earl?" Franklin frowned, stroking his chin as if he were deep in thought. She tried not to roll her eyes.

"Why, I do believe Earl's the one who's in charge of the Oni," Franklin admitted. "You know, when he's out and about."

"Is he out and about now?" Ashley asked, eyes wide, and Franklin shook his head.

"Nah, Oni's in his cell. Earl just dropped him off an hour or so ago. Not really sure what happened to the big guy after that, if I'm being honest.

Ashley bit her lip and looked down the hallway.

"Do you mind if I head down and look for him? He's the last one on the list…"

Franklin frowned.

"I'm not sure that he's on this floor…you'll have better luck on the second floor."

Ashley kept calm, giving him her best panicked look.

"I already _did,__"_ she said, her tone pleading. "Can I just check really quick? It's just…the coffee's already going to get cold, and it's my first day…" She bit her lip, like she was trying not to cry. Not necessarily age-appropriate for an 18-year-old, maybe, but it seemed to convince the balding man in front of her. He leaned forward, tutting.

"Aw, alright. I really don't think he's down there...but you're free to look."

She flashed him a grateful smile and headed down the hallway. Julien had managed to break into security and had already told her where Theo's cell was, and she headed there quickly.

"Hey, girl!"

She stopped, trying to not be annoyed that the man couldn't even seem to remember her name.

"Yes?" she asked, turning with an innocent look.

"If you see the Oni, don't be afraid. He's got cuffs _and_ chains on him; he's locked up tight. You're nice and safe…alright honey?"

She wondered briefly what he would look like with a coffee dumped on his bald head, but instead she nodded like she was relieved.

"Alright…I'm glad to hear it."

He nodded and turned back to his newspaper and warm cup of tea. Ashley turned and finally allowed herself to scowl. She felt furious, but she pushed away her thoughts about Franklin. That tea would have him sleeping like a baby again in seconds, and considering how often the guard was seen sleeping on the job, she doubted it would strike suspicion in anyone.

She set the tray with the coffee down and glanced at the cell numbers. In a few moments she came across the right one and felt a twinge of sadness as she caught sight of Theo through the thick glass. Or was this clearstone? He was lying on his cot, gazing up at the ceiling as if lost in thought. It made her sick to see that he really _was_ cuffed and chained. She knocked on the window.

Theo turned, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Ash?"

His voice sounded distant and distorted through the glass and she gave him a smile.

"Hey, Theo. You doing ok?"

He sat up and turned to face her, giving her a confused smile.

"Well…I'm fine, I guess. What are you doing here?"

Her smile faded as she put a hand on the glass.

"I needed to let you know that we aren't giving up on you, alright? There's a plan in motion for getting you out…"

"Obviously," he said. He stood and started to come over to the glass, but Ashley watched him get stopped short. They both glanced back at the short length of chain stretching from one of his cuffs to a large ring on the wall, and Theo sighed. He turned back to look at her.

"I hope you brought something that cuts vengestone…" he said, and she winced as she realized that he thought she was there to rescue him right then. Ashley shook her head.

"We're going to get you out of here as soon as possible, ok Theo?" she promised, and he nodded. She continued awkwardly. "But not today…"

He frowned, not comprehending. She sighed.

"If we bust you out of here, it's just going to give Matilda more ammunition."

"Oh." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he finally just sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Then…what's the plan?"

"We're going to force her hand," Ashley explained. "Basically, we're going to make it impossible for her _not_ to release you."

Theodynn didn't look convinced, and Ash bit her lip.

"I'm not going to be able to tell you everything now," she admitted. "But we're on the case; the twins, me, Julien…we're going to get you out. You just have to trust us…"

"I do trust you."

She trailed off at the pure way he said it, and Theo smiled in that shy way he had.

"I guess me disappearing would only give Matilda more charges to throw at us, huh?"

Ashley nodded.

"Exactly. But you hold on, ok? I know that she has a way of twisting words, of getting under people's skin, but you can't give her anything. Don't talk to her. You technically should have a lawyer in there with you anytime she questions you, but because you aren't a Ninjago citizen it seems she doesn't feel the need to follow that law. So don't say anything, alright?"

He hesitated a moment.

"Alright."

She wished he sounded a little more confident. She gave him a comforting smile.

"Hey."

He glanced back up at her, and she knocked on the window.

"You're a _prince,_ Theo. Not some push-over. Don't you forget that…and don't let her forget it either, k?"

He scanned her face and finally smiled.

"K."

She nodded and then turned to glance down the hall.

"I should probably go. I don't want anyone to come looking for me; I'm pretending to be an intern here at the NCST…so if you see me again, pretend you don't know me…k?"

He nodded his understanding and she went to leave.

"Ash, _wait!__"_

She turned in surprise, and she saw him straining against his chain as he tried to catch her.

"What?"

"Amber…is she…?" Theo trailed off, his expression falling. "I haven't heard _anything__…"_

She realized immediately, and felt horrible when she realized that Theo had been sitting here for days, not even knowing what had happened to his family.

"Amber's fine," she assured. "She's at the temple with the others right now, working on finding evidence against Matilda. Your parents are out of jail too; I think they're staying with your Grandfather."

He sagged in relief.

"She's ok?" he repeated, and Ashley smiled.

"She's fine. Angry as anything that you're locked up here, of course…but other than that…"

He smiled a little.

"Sounds about right. Thanks, Ash."

She nodded.

"We're your friends, Theo. We aren't going to let anything happen to you, alright?"

"Alright."

She gave him one last comforting smile and then headed back down the hall. She picked up the cold coffee and threw it away as she passed the sleeping guard at his desk. She felt angry all over again, thinking about what Julien had told her about Matilda slapping Theo. He was such a genuine guy, she thought…how _anyone_ could be heartless enough to hurt him was a mystery. But one thing was for sure; they were going to get him out of there before Matilda could do anything else.

126

Pippa went into the back of the tent. Hershel was still on his bedmat, staring up at the ceiling with that weird expression he always wore now. He was awake, but Syn hadn't been able to coax him to get off his bed that day. So now he was just lying there while Syn went out to do the Healing visits, telling Pippa to keep an eye on her Uncle.

Pippa frowned as she studied him. His eyes used to be brown…but over the last few days she had noticed this strange milky film that made the brown murky. It looked like the same stuff that was wrapped around his wrists, Pippa realized, and she felt a spur of excitement as she remembered what Phos had told her.

She came over and sat down next to him.

"Uncle Hershel…"

He didn't answer her, and she shook his shoulder.

"Uncle Hershel, this is _important!__"_

"What is it, Pippa?"

His tone was distant and numb, and she scowled as she shook him again.

"I talked with your dad!" she blurted. Something flickered across Hershel's expression.

"You…" he started, not understanding, and Pippa scowled.

"I talked with your Dad," she said again. "Last night I made some tea and I talked with him. And he said this punishment isn't permanent. He said that the…" she frowned, trying to remember. "The first ancients will give you a second chance!"

He was silent, and for a moment she thought that he was ignoring her. But then he was sitting up.

"A second chance? What do you mean? You…you talked with Phos?"

Pippa rubbed his glowing wrist with a finger.

"Yeah, I talked with him. I told him about these and he said these tattoos meant that it wasn't a forever thing. He said it may take a while but eventually you can have your magic back…and your eyes. You just can't do any more bad things."

Hershel's eyes were scanning in front of him; they did that when he was lost in thought, Pippa realized. Like he was looking for something in his mind, since he couldn't look for anything in the world around him anymore.

"Imgloss," he remembered softly. "He…he mentioned it wasn't permanent…"

Pippa smiled a little; there was a little bit of hope in her Uncle's voice now. He turned to face her.

"Did Phos say how long it would take?"

Here she frowned.

"N-ooooo, he said it's hard to tell. But he said that you still having your scrolls and tattoos is a good sign."

Hershel didn't respond, but he was nodding to himself a little now.

"There's a chance…" he whispered.

"Now you can be happy again!" Pippa said, and she saw a glimmer of relief cross Hershel's face. But then it faded, his expression drooping again.

"But I could still be like this for who knows how long…completely useless…"

Pippa scowled.

"You aren't useless, Uncle Hershel. You just can't _see._ You just have to learn how to do things without seeing…"

He sighed heavily.

"It's not that simple, Pip…"

"Stand up!"

He blinked at her tone, but she was on her feet, tugging on his arm.

"Stand _up, _Uncle Hershel!"

"Pippa…"

"Please! I want to show you…but you have to stand up."

He sighed heavily again, but her heart pounded with hope as she watched him push himself to his feet.

"Show me what?" he asked, and she tugged him towards the tent door.

"It's outside…"

He immediately stiffened.

"Pip."

"There's nothing _scary_ out there!" she argued. "You need to go outside, Uncle Hershel. You can't just sit in this tent all day…"

"Pippa, I can't," he pointed out woodenly, and tried to reclaim his arm. "I can't go outside. Not like this…"

"I'll help you! I'll help you, Uncle Hershel. It's not far."

He didn't answer and she tugged his arm.

"Please?"

The Master Healer was staring at the ground, and Pippa tried again.

"You'll get your sight back, Uncle Hershel…you _will._ Phos said so! But you can't just sit in here for months until it happens. Please…it's not far…"

It took a little longer, but he finally wiped his face with one hand.

"Alright," he said quietly, and she beamed at him.

"Let's go," she said, and Hershel took hesitant steps as she guided him to the doorway, talking nonstop as she went.

"There's something on the ground, wait I'll kick it out of the way…alright, the doorway's here. Can you feel the sunshine? It's warm today…wait, there's kinda a step here in the dirt, remember? Step up now…"

Hershel followed stiffly, and Pippa finally told him to stop walking.

"Where are we?" he asked softly, and she glanced back.

"Um…we're still pretty close to the tent," she replied honestly. He actually cracked a smile at that.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked. "Because…Pip, I can't _see_ anything…"

"I know," she said. "It wasn't a _seeing_ sort of show. It was a _doing _sort of show."

He frowned and she tugged him a little further down the path.

"You didn't think you could do this…I'm showing you that you can!" she explained cheerily.

"But, Pip…there's more to what I have to do than just walking…"

"Remember when you were teaching Dad how to control his powers?" she prompted, taking him a little further. "And sometimes he'd get frustrated and say he'd never get there and you'd say that he has to just take small steps, and not to get overwhelmed by the whole picture. That's what you have to do too, Uncle Hershel."

He stopped then, and she frowned as she realized his face was all twisted up. But then he was reaching out, finding her curly hair.

"Sometimes…it's hard to believe you're only six," he murmured, and she shrugged.

"I'm tall for my age," she explained easily, and then let out a shrill whistle. Hershel jumped and she turned back sheepishly.

"Sorry, Uncle Hershel. I was just calling Baffa…"

"Why?" he asked. He was kinda looking around, but in a weird way.

"What are you doing? Trying to see him?"

Hershel smiled self-consciously.

"I'm trying to _hear_ him," he explained softly, and Pippa blinked in surprise. She paused, and then shut her eyes too, trying to see if she could hear Baffa. After a minute, she could hear the pounding and shuffling of a running Sniffer, and she opened her eyes and turned. Hershel turned to face the same direction.

"There you are, Baffa!" she said with a grin, and he came bounding over. She put out a stern hand. "Stop! Uncle Hershel can't see…you can't just run into him!"

She felt her Uncle stiffen with anticipation, but the sniffer managed to stop in time. He began snuffling her, no doubt looking for a treat, and she pushed his head away.

"Later," she promised, and she released Hershel's hand so she could climb on. Her Uncle's expression became concerned.

"Pip…what are you doing?" he asked, and she realized he sounded a little scared. Having boarded Baffa, she reached out to grab her Uncle's hand again, guiding it over to Baffa's long mane.

"Hold on here, Uncle Hershel…"

"What are you doing?" he asked again, and she watched as his hand clung to Baffa's mane like a lifeline.

"_We_ are going to go pick herbs," she explained, and Hershel's expression darkened.

"No…Pippa, I can't _see__…"_

"You don't have to see…you just have to walk. I'll make sure Baffa goes nice and slow!" she explained. "Just hang on to him. I'll tell you if there's anything in your way, ok?"

He seemed rooted to the spot, his one hand still frozen where it was clutching onto the fluffy sniffer. When he wouldn't move, Pippa bit her lip and nudged Baffa to step forward. He did so, and Hershel was forced to either follow or release his grasp. He moved forward.

"Pippa…" he tried again, but she cut him off.

"You're doing it, Uncle Hershel! You're doing it."

He let out a shaky breath, and Pippa nudged Baffa to move forward again. The sniffer began walking and Hershel walked alongside him, much to Pippa's relief.

They headed for the nearby herb caves, and the whole time she kept up a constant banter, telling Hershel about things happening in different villages and making sure to warn him about different things that he would have to step around or over. There were a few times he stumbled, but he never let go.

* * *

"Ok…final draft. What do you think?"

Mia swiped a finger across her screen, and May looked down at her phone as the document appeared. She opened it quickly, scanning what her twin had written.

"I still think you shouldn't use the word 'lust', May…Matilda's not in _love_ with Theo, she's using him as a political bargaining chip…"

"It says lust for _power,_ May. That's a thing! Don't you read?"

"I get that it's a thing…I just think that it may pull away from the point we're trying to make. This is _war, _May…we have to be sure of _every word__…_"

"What are you doing?"

The twins looked up as Amber walked into the room, hugging herself self-consciously. Mia gave her a little wave.

"Hey. We're putting the finishing touches on our social media campaign. It's a pretty hard-hitting expose, actually. Between the two of us, and the 4 different social media platforms we use, we should be able to make a lot of headway."

May turned her tablet towards Amber and the Oni frowned.

"_Set Theodynn Free; Stop Government Cruelty,__"_ she read. "And…this will work?"

"It tells the whole story in a hard-hitting way," May explained. "This is just step one, just to give #FreeTheodynn a foundation."

"Hash-what?"

"You know what would help, actually, is some interviews with some of the kids involved in the incident in the cave," Mia said.

"Wasn't Matilda's son part of that?" Her twin added. Amber felt a little overwhelmed, and she took a step back. Mia rolled her eyes.

"M's missing," she said, and then May slapped her forehead.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot about that. It was on the news…"

"Any idea where he is?" Mia asked, turning to Amber. "Matilda is using his disappearance to further her agenda. If we could get an interview with him to discount everything she's saying, that would help."

Amber scowled.

"What do you mean, using his disappearance?"

"She's an absolute _witch,_" May answered, going back into her tablet to edit the post one last time. "Here her son is missing, and she's saying that you and your family must have something to do with it. It's horrid."

"While I was at the NCST, Theodynn said that his mother had locked him in her office," Julien pointed out. He had set up an entire surveillance system in the upper room of the temple, scanning the screens filled with camera footage from different parts of the NCST. Amber wandered over to him.

"Is he still there?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I have not seen anyone that matches his description. I'm trying to hack into the system enough to get access to previous footage. If he escaped from the office somehow and I can find the shot, we can use it to our advantage."

It made Amber uncomfortable, hearing all the ways people wanted to use M and Theo. She hated it.

"Why do we need to pull M into all this?" she finally asked. "I mean, if he's run away, he's already in a bad place…"

"_We_ didn't pull M into this. His mother did. And if we don't make it clear that he's on our side, then the world will assume he's on hers." One of the twins pointed out, but Amber wasn't paying enough attention to know which one. She hugged herself, and May looked over.

"Did you see Colby on your way in? He _insisted_ that we bring him, but we haven't seen him since we got here."

Amber nodded.

"He's outside, trimming the hedges into weird shapes."

Mia scoffed.

"Figures. Hey May, have you linked the post to the injustice websites yet?"

"I was about to, but I'm thinking we should re-think some of these. There are a few radical ones that we probably _don__'t_ want Theo affiliated with…"

The conversation continued, and Amber felt so small and useless. She didn't even know what anyone was talking about at this point, let alone how she could help. Julien must have noticed because he waved her over.

"Would you like to see your brother?"

Amber felt something catch in her chest and she nodded furiously. He beckoned her over on a seat next to him and then began typing.

"Here we go…Floor four, camera 3, cell 4…"

He pushed one last button with a flourish, and the middle screen flicked to a different view. Amber leaned in. It wasn't the best camera angle, but she could make out a figure behind some murky looking glass and her eyes filled with tears.

"Tay…" she whispered. Julien smiled.

"He is ok. We have been watching to make sure that they are feeding him, and they are. He is safe, just trapped."

She watched the camera, and could see Theo move in his cell, changing positions.

"Is this what's happening now? Or is it a recording?"

"It is a live feed," Julien assured. "That is him right now."

Amber let out a breath, and the robotics major turned back to his other screens.

"You can watch him if you want. Let me know if he gets pulled out for any more interviews…"

"What kind of interviews?" she demanded, looking over. Julien frowned as he continued his hacking.

"Matilda talked with him for a while yesterday. And the police pulled him out for an interview today."

"The police? Why?"

"They were asking him what he knew about M." he explained.

Amber sighed heavily.

"What did he say?"

Julien shrugged.

"He told them the truth, but only time will tell if they will believe him. But I need all interview footage so that we can have visual evidence that goes against whatever other lies Matilda spreads."

Amber frowned as she continued to watch the screen with her brother.

"A war of words," she remembered softly. "Hang in there, Tay."

* * *

Syn rubbed her face again, worry causing her whole body to tremble. She shouldn't have left them. Where would Hershel have gone? He couldn't even _see__…._

Suddenly she could hear her daughter laughing, and she raced to the back of the tent. Syn threw open the door flap and her whole body sagged in relief as she saw Hershel and Syn coming back to the tent. As the relief of seeing them faded, Syn realized that Hershel was _outside._ He was walking slowly, one hand grabbing onto Baffa for support…but he was walking. She hurried out to meet them.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, and Pippa and Hershel both glanced up.

"We were picking herbs!" Pippa offered, holding up a satchel, but her mother scowled.

"You gave me a heart attack," she chided, and when she reached Hershel she immediately took his hand to guide him. "Here, Hersh…I'll take you back to the tent."

He hesitated, and she frowned. But after a moment he released Baffa's scruff, following after Syn in halting steps. Syn wrapped one arm around his waist, making each step as slow as possible. After a few steps Pippa caught up.

"He doesn't need to walk that slow!" the child argued, grabbing Hershel's other hand to pull him along. "The ground's all flat, Uncle Hershel…there's just that step right before…"

"Leave him, Pippa," her mother chided. "Go take the herbs inside and start bundling them."

Pippa folded her arms, but Syn gave her a stern look and the child finally huffed and headed inside. Syn turned back to her brother.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was terrified when I got home and you were gone…"

"It was just a walk up to the caves," he said testily. "It wasn't dangerous."

She sighed.

"But it…it _could_ have been. I want you to get out of the tent more, Hersh…but you should have waited for me or Tolan. Pippa wouldn't have been able to help you if something happened."

"Pippa was fine," he argued. He paused, and then slowly pulled her arm away from where it was wrapping around him. "You don't need to guard me so closely. I'm fine…"

He tripped then on the slight step going into the tent. He threw his arms out as he pitched forward, and Syn was only barely able to steady him in time.

"Hershel!"

He sighed, and slowly straightened.

"I'm alright."

Her heart was pounding, but as he got up and hesitantly walked back into the tent, her protectiveness wore off enough for her to realize what this meant. He was walking around…he was wanting to get out of the tent more. Her eyes filled with tears as she suddenly realized that maybe, just _maybe_ he hadn't given up yet.

25


	43. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 43

127

Myrah stared at the ceiling in the dark, guilt eating at her. They hadn't ever found the scroll…and she had no idea how to tell Hershel. She knew Theodynn had access to the translated records; maybe Cole would be willing to translate a new copy for the Master Healer? The realization that she had betrayed the Healer's trust made her wary to face him, but deep down she knew she needed to tell him. It hadn't even been a full week since she last seen him; it was probably too soon to visit without seeming suspicious. However, she also knew that the sooner she told him, the sooner they could move past it. Myrah exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She'd go tomorrow.

* * *

"It's fine Syn, really."

Hershel couldn't see his sister's expression, but he could imagine it. Syn sighed.

"If I go, I won't be back until the end of the day…" she explained. Hershel shook his head.

"You don't have to baby me, Syn. You can't spend the rest of your life in this tent, watching me to make sure I don't get hurt."

He felt her hand on his arm.

"I'm going to be here for you, Hersh. As long as it takes for you to get everything back."

"Go. I'll be fine."

She was still hesitating, and Hershel gently pulled her hand off his arm.

"I already can't go help those villages, Syn. If I'm also commandeering all the attention of the only capable Healer in the area…"

"I'm not the only capable Healer," she murmured, but he could hear her resolve fading. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "No knives, Hersh. Don't chop anything until I'm back to help you."

He shook his head with a small smile.

"Alright."

"And I'll be back before dark, I swear. Pippa may even be back earlier than that…"

"Don't rush, Syn. It's always dark to me," he reminded. She didn't respond, and he sighed. "It's bad enough that I'm useless, Syn. Don't make it worse by wasting your life watching me be useless."

"I'm not wasting my life," she countered. "There's no place I'd rather be."

He leaned forward, groping around on the table until he came across the herbs he and Pippa had started bundling that morning before she had run off again with Baffa to collect who knows what.

"So if all of this hadn't happened, you would have spent every day in here with me? Never would have moved again…never would have left again…"

Syn didn't answer right away, and he let the question hang in the air as he carefully wrapped string around the stems of the herbs, feeling his way with his fingers. It was strange; it was muscle memory, something that he had been doing for decades now. But despite that, his hands refused to remember what his eyes couldn't see, and it felt like he had to train himself all over again.

"I'll be back before dark," Syn finally repeated, and he heard her footsteps fade. He grimaced; he had hurt her feelings, he knew. But though the utter hopelessness of his situation had faded somewhat since Pippa's revelation that the punishment wasn't eternal, there was a lingering bitterness that he couldn't seem to shake. He knew that his sister was just trying to help, but the thought of her spending the rest of her life in here taking care of him made him sick. A decade before, that's all he wanted; Syn to stay with him forever. But he had long since learned that his sister didn't like staying in one place for long. She needed change, the freedom to move.

He hoped that this punishment would be over within a few months, rather than years or even decades. For all of their sakes.

* * *

Myrah was already at the front entrance when she realized that she should have probably gone through the back. She winced; here she was, entering the Master Healer's tent in broad daylight. But perhaps that was better, she assured herself. People were usually more suspicious of those who _acted_ suspicious.

She pushed back the door, and her heart immediately did a strange flip as she caught sight of the Master Healer. He was at the table, staring down as he worked to knead some kind of dough. The leader smiled, but then Hershel was turning to grab something off the shelf. Myrah started walking over; she was wondering if he had even seen her when he spoke.

"You're back a lot sooner than you said you would be."

Myrah had reached him now, his back still turned as he picked something up off the shelf. She opened her mouth to explain why she had chosen to come back sooner than they had planned, but then her guilt and shame kicked in. She had lost the scroll…and she was going to have to tell him. She wasn't even sure how to bring it up; the only thing she could really do at this point was soften the blow of the news.

He turned to face her, his expression neutral, and she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him. He froze. Rather than kiss her back, she felt Hershel stiffen. He reached up with one hand, and as he touched her braid, he ripped his hand away like it had burned him. The leader opened her eyes as Hershel jerked away from her.

"Myrah?"

His voice was hoarse…horrified. She felt a pang of fear as she realized he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking _past_ her, and she immediately turned to face the door, assuming someone had come in and seen. There was no one there, however, and she sagged in relief.

"Hershel…" she started, turning back. He still wasn't looking at her, but now he was backing away.

"What do you want?"

Her heart was pounding at the betrayal in his voice, and she clenched her jaw. He knew, then…about the scroll. How was it that he always knew _everything?_

"Don't be mad…" she pleaded, moving closer to him. She reached up to push the hair out of his face, and he flinched.

"Don't be mad?" he repeated, his confusion and betrayal giving way to anger. "That's all you have to say?! After everything…"

Myrah stiffened as Hershel pulled away from her. His back was pressed against the shelves behind him now, and he kept looking off to the side. What was wrong with him? Why was he so angry about this? Why wouldn't he even _look at her?_

"I'm sorry," she tried. "But Hershel…I don't understand why…"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, once again shying away as Myrah grabbed his arm. "What do you want?!"

She shook her head. She remembered back to what he had said to her when she first came in; before he had gotten so angry. Perhaps he was just upset that she had come in the middle of the day…that she wasn't being discreet enough. She swallowed hard.

"I know it's sooner than planned, but I had to see you…"

"To see what they did to me, you mean?"

He was looking away again, his eyes drifting to the side.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, trying to move to be in his line of sight. But no matter what she did, he wouldn't look at her directly. She finally grabbed his face with her hands, trying to force him to make eye contact.

"At least _look at me!__"_

_"I can't!"_

He was looking at her then…or at least, facing her. But his eyes wouldn't focus. As Myrah studied his expression, she caught sight of the strange milky film. Suddenly, her entire body went cold.

"Hershel."

She swallowed hard, and he pulled out of her grasp.

"You're…you're _blind__…"_

He must have heard the horror in her voice, because his expression twisted and he looked away again.

"Not the punishment you were expecting?" he asked. His voice was bitter and soft. "Were you only wanting my powers gone, then? Don't worry…they took those too. You're one step closer to building your perfect, _powerless_ world."

"_What are you talking about?__"_

She grabbed his arms then, trying to understand. Someone had hurt him? He struggled in her grasp. Myrah reached out, desperate to comfort him. Her voice became softer as she put a hand on the back of his neck, caressing it as she leaned in.

"I came to see _you_, Hershel," she murmured. "I thought we had agreed that we were…"

He pulled free of her grasp at last, tripping in his sightless attempt to get away from her. Myrah's eyes widened as the Master Healer ran into the shelf, a few items falling off and breaking on the ground. She took a step forward and touched him, to try to help, and he grimaced as he continued to pull away.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

She was startled to see his eyes fill with tears; she had never seen him like this. His voice broke as he continued.

"Did you not get what you wanted the first time?"

She stared at him in horrified shock as he backed away from her, his own voice hushed with horror and grief.

"Do you want me dead? Do you hate me that much?"

It felt like a slap, and Myrah was vaguely aware that her own eyes were stinging.

_"Hershel!"_ she tried, trying to break through to him through the strange fog he seemed to be in. His expression twisted further, and he shook his head.

"_No!__"_

He glared at her with his unfocused gaze, the tears threatening to spill out at any moment. "You are to call me Master Hershel. Or Master Healer. Or better yet…nothing at all."

Her throat was tight, and she couldn't understand. This couldn't all be because of a scroll.

"Please," Myrah tried, following him as he blindly picked his way backwards across the room. "Just…just _talk _to me. I can't…"

"Get out."

She froze, and when he didn't hear her leaving his voice rose.

"I said _get out, Myrah!__"_

It hurt, so much more than she would have ever expected. Myrah reached up and realized that for the first time she could remember, tears had formed in her eyes. Suddenly she was filled with anger: towards him, towards herself…towards what this had become.

"Fine."

The leader turned, her head held high. In his blindness, Hershel couldn't see her tears. So, Myrah kept her voice even so he would never know how this had impacted her. She left the tent quickly, her face a stony mask hiding all the turmoil inside. It wasn't until she had reached her hoofer and pulled herself up that it all finally spilled over.

She pressed a hand to her mouth, humiliation and horror filling her. She didn't understand what had happened in only a few days that would have turned him against her so completely. Did he not love her? And yet she _knew_ he did…he had to. But why would he do this now?

He was blind…powerless. Something had happened, and part of her wanted to march back in there to force him to tell her. But she couldn't trust that she would remain strong, and she would not let him see her weak. After a few moments her expression hardened once more. There were other places she could go for answers.

* * *

Tolan rubbed his face wearily as he headed to the stables. Theo and his family still hadn't returned, and Jaqah and Ret had started assigning him tasks to help keep the fortress running. The same never ending, headache causing things he had helped with back when Keyda had been so helpless during her second pregnancy. He hoped that the Rulers returned before he lost his mind.

"Tolan."

He glanced up as Jaqah came into the barracks and called his name. She gestured for him to follow her and he sighed heavily; seemed she had found another chore for him, then. He followed, but he was planning on telling her that he didn't have any more time to help today. His family needed him at home. It wasn't even a lie; both Hershel and Syn had been spiraling down lately. It was all he could do to support his wife, let alone the Master Healer who had everything taken from him.

"Jaq…" he started, but she shook her head.

"I know you want to be heading out. But the Western Leader's here, and she requested to see you."

He stopped dead, and she turned to look at him, concerned.

"Tol…"

"I have nothing to say to her."

The Captain of the Guard was taken aback.

"Why is she here? Tolan…have you done something? Is this something I should have been informed about?"

"No. It's a personal matter, Jaq."

He hadn't told her about anything that had happened, other than that his family was requiring more support lately than in the past. He knew that she had enough on her shoulders right now without it, and there was nothing Jaqah could do besides. But now it seemed that Myrah had sought him out.

Tolan was filled with a sudden anger, and it was all he could do to keep himself from having a reaction. How dare she come here? How dare she ask to see any of them again? Jaqah seemed to be at a loss for what to say.

"She's a leader," Jaqah reminded softly, as if sensing how deeply rooted this matter seemed to be. "And she seemed almost desperate. I would advise you to at least see what she wants, out of respect to her title."

He scoffed bitterly at that, but then he realized that maybe he _did_ want to see Myrah-if only to give her a piece of his mind. He couldn't touch her physically, he knew that. But he realized that he had plenty to say.

* * *

Myrah looked up as the door opened. The Captain of the Guard had brought her to a private room, one with a table and a few chairs. But the Western Leader had refused to sit, choosing instead to pace. She straightened and stopped walking as the bodyguard came into the room. Hershel's brother-in-law…the one she had come to find.

He had never liked her, she knew, but there was a deeper anger in his expression now that she hadn't seen before. Something had happened, and Myrah was determined to find out what.

The door closed softly behind him, and he stationed himself near it. She wasn't sure if he was making sure he had a quick escape or blocking off her option for one. Either way, the tension in the room was already high and the Western Leader wondered if this was really the best option she had.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, and she exhaled slowly. There were so many questions, but now that she was going to have an opportunity to ask them, she couldn't decide which would be the best to start with. She finally shook her head, going straight to the point.

"What's happened to Hershel?"

He just stared at her, and she tried not to lose her temper.

"Answer me! Something's happened, and I need to know what…"

"He made a mistake, and the other Healers punished him for it."

Myrah fell silent as she took in that information. It confirmed what she had already suspected, but it still made her sick.

"What did he do?" she finally asked. "What did he do to deserve…"

"You can't be serious."

The lanky man was scowling at her and Myrah straightened further as she met his eye defiantly. Tolan didn't seem intimidated as he continued.

"You know what he did, and you knew they would punish him for it."

"For a kiss?!" she demanded, flushing angrily. "They would _blind_ him for that?! It was just a kiss…it didn't _mean_ anything!"

The guard's eyes flashed and Myrah took a step back. Suddenly, she remembered the day in the library with Theodynn. She remembered what happened when people such as Tolan lost control. But the bodyguard didn't react more than his eyes flashing, and he grimaced as he pressed a hand to his head. After a moment he seemed to regain control, but he wouldn't even look at her as he spoke again.

"I've known him for years. Always the obedient one…the stickler for rules. The stick in the mud. So I can tell you with certainty that he wouldn't have risked _everything_ that has ever been important to him for something that _didn__'t mean anything."_

Myrah blanched.

"That's not what I…"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

Tolan looked up to meet her eye again, obviously burning with an inner fury.

"What they did to him after you turned him in? I don't know why you bothered to ask, since you already seemed to know…"

Her heart pounded at the accusation, and she shook her head vehemently.

"I did _not turn him in!__"_

He raised an eyebrow, and Myrah began to tremble at the thought of what he was suggesting.

"We had decided to see each other…but we were going to keep it secret. I didn't even know anything had happened until I showed up there today…"

"You _what?__"_

Tolan's eyes flashed again, his eyes hardening as he glared at her.

"I didn't turn him in!" she repeated, and Tolan just scoffed. She took a step closer, her voice rising at the injustice. How dare he not believe her. "I needed it to be a secret as much as he did; if he was found out, then the traitor must have been someone else close to him."

Tolan physically stiffened at her insinuation, and he shook his head.

"None of us even knew about your little _adventure_ until the night they showed up to punish him."

"It wasn't me. I did not tell the Healers."

They were in a battle of wills now, neither willing to look away. Tolan's eyes narrowed.

"But you told someone else," he guessed, and she clenched her jaw.

"No…" she started, but then the realization ripped through her like lightening. It must have shown on her face, because he responded to it.

"So, you _are _the reason they punished him."

Myrah finally recovered, shaking her head.

"No. It wasn't me. But…Bula. It could have been her…"

She felt nauseous. How could her advisor have done this? She thought back to their conversations, and the logical part of her tried to argue that Bula would have never gotten involved in this. How could she have ever been comfortable overstepping in such a way? But there was something deep in the pit of Myrah's stomach that testified to the contrary.

"Bula?" Tolan repeated, unimpressed, and she clenched her fists.

"My senior advisor…" she murmured. "So you see, it wasn't me who…"

"And how did your senior advisor know about it?" he pressed. Myrah hesitated, the accusation still clear in his tone.

"She…I…she guessed what was happening," she stammered, and Tolan scoffed.

"She guessed it? What do you mean?"

"I wasn't acting like myself, and she finally realized why," she explained stiffly. Bula had figured it out on her own. Myrah hadn't…

"She guessed that you and Hershel had kissed? That you were seeing each other?"

"Yes. She…"

"And what did you say? When she _guessed_ it?"

Myrah was trembling now, furious that he was still bent on making this her fault.

"I told her the truth," she said. "She had already figured it out, there was no point in…"

"The truth? In a way that protected _you,_ or protected Hershel?"

She stared at him, not comprehending.

"I don't…"

"It never occurred to you that you should have warned him, the second that someone figured it out? How could you have told her the truth, when you _knew_ what they would do to him?!"

"I would have never thought she'd turn him in!" she yelled at him. "And I _didn__'t_ know what they would do to him…"

Tolan chuckled without humor, his grip tightening on one katana. She stiffened; _surely_ he wasn't foolish enough to attack a leader!

"I had you pegged the moment I met you," he said, shaking his head. "A survivor...and an ambitious one at that. Someone who only cares about herself…who only _protects_ herself…"

"How dare you!"

"Can you deny it? You may not have turned Hershel into the Healers, but you gave him up easily enough when it was someone else pressuring you. If you had been worried about protecting _him_, you never would have…"

"This is not my fault!" she yelled again, and she was humiliated to feel tears pricking her eyes once again. "If anything, blame the _Healers!_ They're the ones who stripped him of his powers…who _blinded_ him for one stupid oath. Blame Bula…she's the one who told them. I would have never wanted any of this to happen to Hershel!"

Tolan studied her then, and then he shook his head. Myrah stiffened at his expression; it was the expression of someone who was giving up trying to make someone understand because it was clear they never would.

"He wasn't the only one with something to lose!" she tried, forcing the tears down. She would _not_ cry about this…especially not in front of _him._ "I had just as much risk in this…"

"Really? You had someone standing by, ready to maim you the second you made a mistake?"

She groaned, her hands forming fists in frustration. This man was _impossible!_

"I put everything I have ever worked for on the line!" she hissed. "I had just as much to lose if we were discovered!"

"And have you lost it?"

His question took her back, and Myrah scowled.

"I still could, since it seems this situation's bent on becoming a…"

"What exactly would you lose from being with Hershel? Your position? Or your future ambitions?"

She narrowed her eyes, but Tolan's next words turned her blood to ice.

"Is this about your plans with Theo?"

She swallowed, staring at him.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded angrily, and he smirked.

"It's obvious what you're trying to do, Myrah. No one pays that much attention to the heir of a throne for any other reason...especially considering that you never meet with Keyda or Cole. The constant visits, the way you're trying to change Theo's beliefs to match your own vision for the realm…"

Myrah was statuesque as he continued.

"Thank the Ancients the kid's oblivious. In his mind, you see him as a strong leader, when in reality…"

"Theodynn _will_ be a strong Ruler!" she countered, glaring at him. "How dare you accuse me of…"

"He'll never go for it, you know. He's not the type of person who will be roped into a purely political binding, and you're not going to change him. Your best bet will be to back off before Theo realizes. He's naïve, but he tends to get there in the end."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed, her eyes slits as she glared at him murderously. He scoffed.

"Why not admit it? I'm not going to tell him now, if I haven't already."

"There's nothing to admit!" she snapped, her heart pounding. Tolan scanned her face. She gave him her best mask of stone, and he finally spoke again.

"Did you protest this much when Bula discovered your and Hershel's secret? Or is it only worth the effort when it's _you_ on the line?"

She was speechless, and the guard finally turned to go, seeming to think that their conversation was over.

"I'm going to tell Hershel," she finally spat. Tolan paused.

"Tell him _what?__"_

_"_That this wasn't my fault!" she exclaimed, as if it should be obvious. "He clearly thinks it is; you all do. But I didn't turn him in, and I can't let him think that I did…."

"Stay away from Hershel."

Of everything in their talk that night, those words were the most threatening. Tolan turned to face her full on, his eyes flashing. Myrah scowled.

"He needs to know the truth…"

"He needs to _heal. _ You've already done enough damage."

"It wasn't my…"

"_It was. _Whether you'll ever admit to it or not, he's blind and powerless now because of _you. _And if you come force your way back into his life and put him at further risk, I'll…"

"You'll _what?__"_ she demanded, drawing herself up to full height. "You are _nobody_…and you certainly have no say in what happens to a leader of this realm! Do you dare threaten me?"

He sneered, as if he found her words amusing.

"I'll do what I have to do to protect my family," he explained softly. "And if that means getting the _Rulers_ involved, I will. Theodynn too; you may have established a friendly connection, but don't be foolish enough to think he'll side with you over those he considers family. That any of them would."

She stared at him as the threat sank in, but then he left. Myrah listened to the door slam closed, and began trembling all over again; she had come here for answers, for _closure,_ but now she found she was more shaken than ever.

128

The door closed with finality behind the Western Leader, and she sagged. Her back pressed against the cold, thick wood of the door, and she felt for the lock with one hand, turning the key deftly. Then, locked in the safety of her private quarters, she finally let the tears come.

Fury mixed with the other emotions as she angrily wiped at her face. How dare they blame this on her…make it seem like any of this was her fault. Hershel had chosen as well; Ancients, he had kissed _her_ to start with! _He_ had made his decision. He had decided to take the risk. She hadn't forced him to agree, and she hadn't turned him in. She _hadn__'t!_

The anger burned deeper as she remembered who was responsible…or who she _assumed_ was responsible. How could Bula do this?! She had told her that it didn't put anything at risk. She had told her to trust her, and her advisor said that she did!

An image came to mind, unbidden. Of Hershel looking at her…looking but not _seeing._ Of his expression full of anger and betrayal. Her stomach twisted painfully at the memory, and she closed her eyes as she realized why he had seemed so betrayed. They thought she had turned him in; the Master Healer thought that she had kissed him and betrayed him in the same night. How could he think her capable of that?

_You__'re one step closer to your perfect, powerless world…_

She had to tell him. He had to know the truth, whether or not he would believe her. But he had to believe her…because if he didn't…

She shuddered, forcing herself away from the door as she headed for her bed. She realized distantly that she hadn't eaten since leaving for the Master Healer's, but she didn't feel hungry. She didn't even feel tired; there was just this all-consuming feeling of injustice. It wasn't fair that they blamed her…but it also wasn't fair what they had done to Hershel. She felt a wave of nausea as it occurred to her that he was _blind._ How would he do anything if he couldn't see? If he was powerless…

"It wasn't my fault."

She was whispering to herself now, and she grimaced and held her head. She had never felt like this…hesitant, unsure. Or she had, but so long ago, back when she had first arrived at the fortress. After leaving everything she had known behind. _That_ had been a time to feel unsure, not _now. _Not when she still had all her plans and goals in place. Not when she had come so far and worked so hard; she would _not_ jeopardize that now! She felt an overwhelming anger towards Hershel, Tolan, the Healers, Bula…everyone who had ruined her plans. It would have been so simple; there was no reason she shouldn't have been able to win the realm and have Hershel on the side.

Her anger caused her to head towards the door again. She didn't want privacy; suddenly she felt the overwhelming need to tear into somebody. She had already done so to Tolan, and seeing Hershel at the moment wasn't an option. Which meant her only option was to go to the woman who had helped her achieve so much…and now for some reason seemed bent on making her lose it all.

* * *

"Syn…_please.__"_

Hershel hoped he was looking at her. That his stern, pleading expression was even aimed at where his sister was. That she was even looking at him.

"No."

Syn's voice was just as stern, and he felt the hopelessness sink deeper. He knew that when she got like this few things could change her mind, but there was too much at stake. Tonight, she _had to listen._

"I'll be fine on my own…"

"What if you need something!?" she demanded. "And how will you feed yourself in the morning?! We're going to be staying put for a while, Hersh. It hasn't even been a _week_ yet; we aren't leaving you by yourself…"

"I already spend plenty of time on my own!" he challenged desperately. "You left me for most of the day today, remember?"

He forced the nausea down as he remembered what had happened in those hours Syn had been gone. He couldn't tell her about that…about the real reason he needed her to take Pippa and go home, far away from this tent.

"I'm not leaving you alone at _night,_" Syn countered. "Being on your own in the daylight is one thing, but spending all those hours in the dark by yourself…"

"_It__'s always dark for me!"_ he pointed out, nearly yelling. She didn't say anything, probably too hurt or stunned. Hershel felt the shame sink in, but before he could say anything else a new voice joined in.

"What's going on?"

Hershel clenched his jaw as he heard his sister answer her husband, who must have just entered.

"Hershel is trying to get us to leave!"

The Master Healer waited in his darkness, unable to read Tolan's expression. He was forced to simply wait for the guard to say something, hoping he would at least be able to read into his tone.

"Why?"

Guarded. Tolan sounded guarded, but then again he usually did…Hershel grimaced in annoyance.

"You can't spend your lives sitting and _watching_ me…" he tried, but Syn cut him off.

"We aren't just going to leave you like this, Hersh! How could you even think that we would…"

Syn stopped speaking suddenly, and Hershel frowned. It wasn't until he heard Tolan murmur "Let me talk to him" that he realized that the guard had probably been the reason for Syn's sudden silence. Hershel could hear someone walking away, and then the swoosh of the door flap. Had Syn left, then?

"Hershel…what is this about?"

Tolan's voice was soft, and close. Most likely, the guard was sitting in the other chair across from him now. Hershel's anxiety hadn't subsided, and he found himself jumping at every sound from outside the tent. His heart was pounding; they could be here at any moment…

"Hershel."

He turned back towards Tolan's voice, trying to seem calm, or irritated. Anything but terrified, because if they knew he was terrified then they wouldn't leave.

"Tolan…I need you to get Syn and Pip to go back home. They can't be here…"

"Why?"

Hershel was gripping the arms of his chair now, anchoring himself in the darkness and the fear.

"Because…I can do this on my own. I need to do it sooner than later."

There was silence.

"You may feel ready to be on your own, Hershel…but Syn isn't ready for that yet."

Hershel closed his eyes as Tolan spoke, grimacing as the guard continued.

"You may be the one who's blind, but you've got to know she's connected herself to everything that's happening. She's not going to leave you on your own for…"

"They have to leave! You all have to leave…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched.

"This isn't about independence, Hershel. What's happened?"

Hershel sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. When he finally spoke his voice was soft and resigned.

"Are either of them in here?"

"No."

Hershel swallowed, and he started trembling. How could he confess to another mistake so soon? When his last one had already hurt those he cared about so much…had left him this crippled. He hated himself, but found the confession choking in his throat.

"You're afraid," Tolan realized, and Hershel ran his hands through his hair. His whole body flushed with shame and he shook his head, finally managing to spit it out.

"Tolan…they're going to come back. They may already be on their way…"

There was silence, and Hershel forced himself to continue.

"Myrah came. I…I didn't know it was her until it was too late…"

His face crumpled and he was bitterly glad that he couldn't see his brother-in-law's expression. Tolan still wouldn't say anything and Hershel exhaled shakily.

"She's made it to Imgloss by now. I can't have Syn and Pippa here when he comes again. I don't know what will happen…"

"She hasn't gone to Imgloss."

Hershel looked up then, trying desperately to read into Tolan's words.

"What do you mean? How would you know?"

Silence again, and then the sound of Tolan shifting position.

"Just a hunch," Tolan finally answered.

"She told the first time," Hershel whispered.

"We don't know…"

"Imgloss told me she did," Hershel explained bitterly, his fingers digging into the chair. "I haven't told you or Syn…there was no point. But Imgloss said that's how he knew…Myrah turned me in."

More silence, and Hershel shook his head as he pleaded one last time.

"Please, Tolan. They've already been hurt enough because of my actions; make them go home. I don't want them here when…when…"

He trailed off, and he shook harder. He had spent the last few hours so focused on how to get his family away from here that he hadn't allowed himself much time to realize what was probably coming. The dread sank deep now, and he no longer tried to mask it.

"Protect them. That should be your biggest concern, Tolan…to protect them."

There was the sound of a sniffer howl somewhere in the distance, breaking the silence in the tent. Hershel waited, and finally his brother-in-law spoke.

"Alright."

Relief poured over Hershel, and he sagged. Almost as quickly, dread and fear pushed their way forward as the main emotion in his mind, but he fought with it for a few minutes longer. He heard Tolan get up and leave, and the Master Healer sank further into his chair. It occurred to him suddenly that he could try to run…escape before Imgloss arrived. But he couldn't even walk to familiar places without the assistance of a six year old child and a large sniffer. How would he ever manage to find somewhere to hide and survive? No…his fate was sealed. He had made one too many mistakes…and now he would pay for them.

He could hear angry talking outside; Syn. Tolan was telling them, then…and his sister didn't sound happy about it. Another rush of panic set in as Hershel realized that maybe not even the stubborn fortress guard would be able to talk Syn out of her protectiveness tonight. He closed his eyes and prayed he would. The minutes that passed were excruciating, and finally he could hear Syn entering angrily.

"I don't know what's gotten into you…" she started angrily, but then trailed off. Hershel turned towards her, his face as neutral as possible. If Syn sensed even a glimmer of fear or dread, it would be over. He heard his sister sigh then, coming over to take his hand.

"You're not a burden, Hersh…you know that, right?"

It made something twist inside him, and he swallowed hard.

"I….I just need to be able to take care of myself, Syn."

"You don't have to right now, though. Give yourself more time…"

"Syn."

It was Tolan's voice now, and Hershel could feel his sister stiffen.

"I never thought the two of you would ever gang up against _me,__"_ she admitted bitterly, and she pulled her hand away from Hershel. "Fine, Hersh…have your alone time. But so help me, if I get back here in the morning and you've chopped a finger off or something…."

It would be worse than that, Hershel knew. He forced himself to remain calm.

"Where's Pippa?" he finally asked, realizing that he hadn't heard the child's voice since he had first suggested that she and Syn leave. Syn sighed heavily.

"Out looking for that Sniffer of hers…she said it was important."

He nodded, sagging in relief that she hadn't been tucked away listening in some corner.

A hand on his shoulder now, and he heard Tolan's voice.

"Go get some sleep, Hershel."

Hershel blinked; surely the guard couldn't expect him to sleep, not when he knew what was happening…"

"I…."

"It's late. We'll see you in the morning."

He was stuck now; Syn was no doubt watching him, waiting to see what he would do. He finally sighed and pushed himself to his feet.

"Alright."

He had made it to his mat when he heard Pippa's voice from the other room; she had returned.

"Where's Uncle…"

"Pippa!"

Syn sounded angry, and Hershel frowned as he lowered himself onto the mat.

"I told you a million times…."

"It's ok! Baffa's gonna be on his best behavior…"

Syn made an incredulous sound and suddenly Hershel could hear the padding sounds of a large sniffer.

"Uncle Hershel!"

He turned at Pippa's voice; closer now…she had come into the back. Then he could feel a warm, hairy head butting into him. He blinked in surprise, his hands going up to push Baffa away.

"Pip…what…"

"He's gonna protect you, Uncle Hershel. Since you don't want me and Mom here anymore."

He opened his mouth to say something, but her genuine innocence made tears sting his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"It's…not that I don't want you here, Pip…"

"Baffa, _sit!__"_ the child commanded, and Hershel felt the large animal listen. Pippa continued. "Now, lie down. It's _your job_ to make sure that Uncle Hershel is safe…"

Hershel wanted to argue, but his throat was constricting and making it hard to say anything at all. He finally gave up on his decision to make her take her sniffer out; if it made Pip feel better about leaving him tonight, than he should allow it. Besides, there was some part of him that couldn't deny that having a large sniffer by his side definitely made him feel a little less alone; his hand was clutching Baffa's mane tightly.

There was a small scuffling as the child knelt down, still talking to her sniffer.

"If anyone comes in here that isn't me or mom or dad, you _eat_ them, ok Baffa?"

The sniffer yawned, and Hershel smiled a little as he heard it. Pippa's sniffer was notorious for being a real pushover; Hershel had to wonder if it had a wild bone in his body sometimes. He felt Pippa's hands on his face then, and he reached up to grab one of them.

"You'll be safe, ok Uncle Hershel?"

He swallowed and tried to give the child a smile.

"Alright, Pip. It's time for you and your family to head off…"

"Sleep good, Uncle Hershel. We'll see you in the morning. Baffa…_stay,_ ok? Stay with Uncle Hershel tonight."

There was a rumble within the Sniffer, as if Baffa was answering her. Then Pippa was leaving, and as much as he didn't want her here for what was clearly coming, Hershel couldn't help but feel a hollow pang inside as he heard her footsteps retreat. There was more murmuring from the front of the tent, and then silence. They had left, then.

Hershel sat in the silence that followed, his hand still clutching the warm fur of the sniffer next to him. The fear of what was to come crept back in, and he was finally in a position to entertain it. Once again, part of his mind screamed that he needed to leave, _run__…_ but hopelessness began to battle the adrenaline. Even with Baffa's help, he would never make it far. There was really nothing he could do but wait.

He laid back down, staring up into the familiar blackness. After a bit he could hear the sniffer starting to snore, and he closed his eyes. It was excruciating, just sitting here waiting for the end. If he did manage to fall asleep, at least the end would come sooner.

Hershel had nearly drifted off when a slight sound woke him up. His eyes flew open to darkness, and he laid completely still. He realized that Baffa was still sleeping; he could feel his slow breathing. Was it still night, then? He heard the scraping sound again and broke out into a cold sweat. They were here.

He waited in the darkness for the Healers to enter the room, pull him to his feet…or maybe they would skip the ceremony and go straight for the punishment. Imgloss had said he would be here the second Hershel slipped up again.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Hershel blinked and slowly sat up. The scraping sounds were still happening every couple seconds, but it finally struck him that the sound was familiar. He frowned with a hunch and pushed himself to his feet.

The walk to the front of the tent was slow, and he was shaking badly due to the fear and adrenaline still in his system. Hershel silently pushed the door flap out of the way as he found it, stepping into the other room. The scraping noise was slightly louder now and he swallowed.

"Tolan?" he guessed. The noise stopped.

"You should be asleep."

Hershel closed his eyes in relief as he heard his brother in law's voice, but then he was shaking his head.

"Tolan, what are you doing here? I told you…"

"You told me to make Syn and Fluff go home, and I did."

"You can't stay here. If they come…"

"I don't think they are coming, Hershel. And I can't leave; this was the only way to get Syn to agree to go."

Hershel was silent, and the scraping of whetstone on metal began again.

"Get some sleep."

"You…" Hershel hesitated. "You don't have to do this, Tolan. This was my mistake; I should be the one staying up all night, not you."

"Make it up to me by _going to bed. _If Syn gets here in the morning and finds out you spent the whole night lying awake, she's going to be furious at the both of us. And she's never going to leave you alone again."

The Master Healer continued to hesitate, and he heard Tolan sigh.

"Do I need to help you back to your mat, or can you get there yourself?"

In another circumstance, Hershel would have probably been irritated with the patronizing nature of the question. But in that moment he was already feeling so lost and confused that he just sighed.

"You'll leave when they come?" he finally managed, and the scraping stopped again.

"Sure, Hersh. _If_ they show up, I will."

There seemed to be nothing else he could do, then, so Hershel gave up. He retreated back into the back of the tent, found his way to his bed mat, and reached out to hold on to the sniffer once again. The fear was still there; Imgloss could still be on his way. But for whatever reason, it wasn't long before Baffa's steady breathing and the repetitive scraping from the front of the tent had lulled Hershel back to sleep.

129

Myrah didn't bother knocking; the door to Bula's quarters banged open as she stormed in. For a moment she scanned the room, her fists clenching as she tried to catch sight of her senior advisor. The room was empty; where was she?

She left the room in a thunder. She turned to the guard stationed outside of Bula's room.

"Where is Bula?!"

He blinked, surprised by her obvious anger.

"Never came to bed. She may still be in the library."

It was late, and her advisor never went to the library unless she went to find _her. _ But Myrah marched there anyway, throwing the door open. She could see the glimmer of candlelight, and her glower deepened. Myrah made her way to the other side of the large bookcases stuffed with scrolls. Sure enough, the advisor was sitting at a back table, reading some ancient parchment. She didn't even look up as the Western Leader marched over.

"How dare you…" Myrah started, but Bula cut her off, her voice calm.

"Do you know what it was that destroyed the line of Kahzym?"

Myrah was taken aback, and Bula finally looked up at her. The glow of the candles cast deep shadows on the wrinkles on the Advisor's face. Bula was old, she realized. Not as old as Heavy Metal…but she was not the same middle-aged woman she had been when she had taken a girl with strange copper-streaked eyes under her wing.

"The Elder Dragon," Myrah said bluntly, wanting to move past this to get to the root of the problem. Bula snorted.

"Technically. That is what the focus falls on in our texts; the animosity between dragon and Oni. But had you read the full Healer record, you would have found that the _true_ reason that the line of Kahzym was ended was because he fell in love."

Myrah stiffened angrily, realizing what Bula was getting at.

"I told you I had everything under control. I told you to _trust me!_ But you didn't…you went behind my back and…"

"There is a reason they call it _falling_ in love, Myrah. It is, in its very nature, a loss of control. You were heading down a path that would have led to ruin. I couldn't allow you to throw everything away…"

"_You had no right!__"_

Bula didn't seem intimidated by Myrah's anger. If anything, she seemed sad.

"Listen to yourself, Myrah. Does this sound like a good leader? One who's calm, collected, focused…"

"They blinded him!" the Western Leader yelled. "_Ancients, _Bula…you told and they blinded him!"

"That isn't my fault," the advisor said, pushing herself to her feet. "It's not your fault either. If the Master Healer was punished, it's because he did something wrong. He knew the risks and he accepted them. He has to accept the consequences."

It was painfully close to the conclusion Myrah had come to, but hearing it from Bula caused everything in her to burn with indignation.

"For loving me? He deserved such punishment for _loving me?!__"_

Bula met her eye evenly.

"I've told you countless times; the Healing organization is barbaric. They follow their own rules, guard their own secrets, rewrite history. Do you believe me now?"

She was so angry….and yet she didn't even know what she could do. Bula seemed to realize that as well.

"You could punish me, if you feel that is best. But you won't."

"You're so sure?" Myrah asked acidicly. "You went against my word!"

"You never told me I couldn't tell," Bula pointed out. "You just said that you had everything under control."

"It was implied!" Myrah snapped. "You realize you've ruined _everything?!_ Because you've told, now the Master Healer's family knows. And they are close to Theodynn…"

For the first time, Bula seemed uneasy.

"There would be no reason for them to bring any of this up with the heir…"

"His bodyguard already threatened to do so!" Myrah hissed, and her advisor blanched. After a moment, however, Bula's expression hardened.

"Then it is good that I intervened when I did."

Myrah scoffed and the older woman continued.

"Secrets like this never _remain_ secret. Had this gone too far, then there would have been no hope of reconciling our plans with Theodynn…"

"You don't know that!"

"I _do! _ Look at our history, Myrah! Secrets are not the way to rule. Secrets are the openings that enemies use to destroy Rulers. You may detest me now for what I've done, but someday you're going to realize that it was for the best. Better to separate yourself from the Master Healer_ now_ than when…"

"I'm not separating myself from him," Myrah retorted, and Bula blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks I did this, Bula. I'm going to tell him otherwise…and I'm going to make him realize that it wasn't my fault. It's going to take work to get back what you've tried to take from me, but…"

"You mean, continue your relationship?" the advisor asked, aghast. Myrah straightened, looking down defiantly to answer. Rather than beg her to do otherwise, Bula began to laugh. The Western Leader immediately flushed.

"You will never get _him_ back, Myrah…"

"He only hates me because he thinks I told!" the younger woman snapped. "But I'll convince him otherwise. And your interference will be for nothing."

"You think he would take you back after this?" Bula asked, sounding more intrigued than skeptical.

"He loves me," the leader answered coolly. "I'm sure of it. Once he realizes the truth…"

"Fine, maybe you could convince him. But you can't believe that you would be able to be together for long."

Myrah narrowed her eyes.

"I _forbid_ you from mentioning this to the other Healers, on pain of…"

"I wouldn't have to," Bula answered aloofly. She was shorter than Myrah, but she met the leader's eyes with the wisdom of years. "Don't you see? They'll be watching him now. It doesn't matter how careful you are, eventually they will discover what he's done. And he will be punished again."

Myrah just stared, the logic of Bula's argument making the room start to tilt as her advisor continued.

"If he was blinded for a kiss, what would they do to him for a relationship, Myrah?"

"I'll protect him," she replied, but her voice came out woodenly. Bula scoffed.

"How? Station guards around his tent? Bring him here? Like a _fortress_ could protect against an Ancient."

She was laughing again, and Myrah had the sudden desire to strangle her advisor. She took a step closer to the woman, and Bula sobered.

"You cannot protect him, Myrah. The Healers are lawless…some are Ancients. They will get to him, regardless of how you would interfere. So, go ahead…go to him. Explain your part in this…get him to love you again. I promise from here on out, I will not get involved in your decisions."

Myrah's eyes were filling with tears again, and she hated herself for it. She was backing away now, her expression hardening with contempt.

"You've already gotten involved…already ruined everything. Hershel didn't deserve this, Bula. He did nothing to deserve what you did to him!"

"This isn't about what _he_ deserves, Myrah. Don't you see? This is about what _you _deserve. You are the one who will be ruling the realm someday; that is what you deserve. Anything that has to be done along the way to ensure that you reach that goal is worth it in the long run."

It had been their mantra for years; doing what had to be done to achieve the Rulership. So why did it make her flinch away now?

"No more distractions, girl. Pull yourself together, and do what needs to be done," Bula continued sternly.

Myrah was breathing heavily as she continued to glare at the woman she had trusted for so many years. Bula's expression softened slightly.

"Just let him go. I don't understand what temptation he is still holding over you, considering the way he is now…"

"Get out."

Bula seemed shocked by the leader's quite fury, but rather than argue, the advisor bowed her head respectfully and left. Myrah hugged herself, the light around her dancing as the candle wavered. She could figure this out…surely she could figure out how she could have everything she wanted. But as the hours stretched longer, hopelessness was beginning to set in. Myrah sank down to the floor. Her own words echoed around her, telling Bula to get out…but then it was Hershel's voice demanding that she leave.

_Get out, Myrah!_

She had been so hurt by everything he had said and done, but now it made a twisted kind of sense. Why he was so betrayed…why he wouldn't kiss her back.

_Do you want me dead? Do you hate me that much?_

He thought she had come to gather more proof to accuse him with. Every fiber in her burned with the injustice; all she wanted to do was storm his tent, _force_ him to understand what had happened. Make him realize that she didn't hate him…that she…she…

She held her head, and the logical voice she had been ignoring the last few days yelled at her. She _was_ drifting from her goals. But the thought of giving up on the Master Healer seemed more than she could bear. Didn't that prove Bula's point?

Memories of the past weeks, _months_, flashed through her mind. How her heart would pound when he got close to her…the way she looked forward to the days when she knew he was coming. The moment when she had decided that she wanted to figure out what it really meant to love…but now it was all crashing down around her. Her heart ached with a surprising pain when she finally realized that she would never know what love was really like, because her only chance had been snatched away from her. Was she doomed to really only have one night's experience?

She pushed herself to her feet with sudden disgust; she hadn't gotten to this point—gotten to be _leader_-because she gave up. She grabbed the candle, using it to guide her way back to the door of the library. She didn't care about that bodyguard…she didn't care about Healers or Bula. How dare any of them tell her what to do! She reached the door ready to head out to the stables. If she hurried, she would reach Hershel's tent by morning. She blew out the candle, and the library was doused in total darkness as she reached for the door handle.

_If he was blinded for a kiss, what would they do to him for a relationship, Myrah?_

Bula's words came back to her, and her hand froze on the handle. She stood statuesque in the dark…the same all-encompassing blackness that was now Hershel's entire world. She clenched her jaw, arguing with herself. He loved her, and they would be careful. Far more careful than they were the first time…

But what if the Healer's found out? What if they slipped up…and the Healers returned?

What _would_ they do to him?

* * *

"How long has this been going on for?"

Matilda's tone was rather neutral, given the circumstances. Janet seemed uncomfortable.

"It was posted yesterday from what we can see. It was released rapidly on a variety of social media forums. It's been shared and spread ever since it was posted, but we finally managed to track it down to the original post."

"And?"

Matilda's blue eyes flicked up, and the NCST's head of communications seemed uncomfortable.

"It's a blank account. We can't figure anything out about the source."

Janet held up a tablet with the profile pulled up, and Matilda spent a few seconds flicking through the nondescript pictures and posts.

"Hashtag 'Free Theodynn,'" she read, scanning the post itself. "Well whoever it was, they certainly went all out on their campaign against me. Perhaps it is the little Oni girl; I heard she's out of the hospital now."

"It's possible," Janet admitted, but she seemed hesitant. Matilda raised her eyebrows and the other woman cleared her throat. "The only problem we see is that the style of writing is very sophisticated. And they seem to be attacking your political policies under the injustice front."

"So who do you suppose this is?" Matilda asked, and Janet pushed her narrow glasses further up her nose.

"We're are looking into the possibility that this could be from one of your political opponents. The primaries are close, and they may feel very threatened by the fact that you're single-handedly saving Ninjago."

Matilda's brow furrowed slightly.

"Their counterpoint," she realized, and then shook her head as she handed the tablet back to Janet. "It doesn't matter; the law is on my side, and though they love to throw words like "brutality" and "ambition" around, they cannot pin anything on me. I'm airtight. Still, I would like you to do what you can in your department to squash this little…" she glanced back down at the post with a sneer. "…harassment."

Janet nodded her agreement and Matilda turned to find Alejandro. He was hovering nearby, as he often was. She snapped at him and he looked up from his notes.

"The Oni's ready for me?" she demanded, and he nodded. She smiled slightly, straightening her suit jacket. This little "injustice" front was pathetic, really…and it would be easily smothered as soon as she got a little more evidence on her side.

25


	44. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 44

130

"That will work great, thanks."

May was typing furiously, and Dani looked over at Amber for further validation. The Oni nodded encouragingly.

"Thanks for coming Dani. Mia and May think that eyewitness interviews about what happened on the beach will be our best bet for countering Matilda's claims about M."

Amber's face clouded, and her friend gave her a smile as she reached over.

"I'm sure he's fine, Amber. Your parents are looking for him…along with like all the law enforcement in Ninjago. He's a pain, but he's smart enough to take care of himself for a few days."

"Yo, Amber…any other friends you can call?" Mia interrupted, looking up from a laptop across the room. Amber hesitated, but Dani pulled out her phone.

"I'll call David. I'm sure he'll do it."

Amber shot her another grateful look, and Dani typed in the number. May was busy typing up the interview she had just had, one earbud in as she quickly transcribed what she had recorded on her phone. Across the room, Julien was muttering to himself. Amber looked over at him.

"Have you found those video clips you're looking for?" she called, and he glanced over.

"Some of them. What I _really_ need is the footage of the night your parents were arrested. But it looks like they clipped it and deleted the original footage; I cannot find anything except those few seconds of Keyda blasting those guards."

Amber's brow furrowed.

"If they deleted it, how are you going to find it?"

"There are a few things I can try; nothing is ever _really_ deleted. The problem is that it is much harder to do them from here. If I was actually in the building on their server, I would have an easier time."

"You went in once, didn't you? Couldn't you go in again?"

Julien just shook his head.

"No. Too risky. I will do what I can from here, but I may need help from Ashley…"

"And here I thought you said there was no reason to plant someone on the inside," Mia said, chomping on gum as she continued to scan different pages. Julien turned to give her a withering look.

"I just said it may not be worth the risk, considering that I can do everything from _here_ that Ashley could do on the inside. I never said it would not make things easier…just that we did not technically _need_ it."

"How's my brother?" Amber asked, coming over to Julien's hive of screens. Dani followed, her expression obviously curious. Julien didn't even look over as he pressed a key on one of several keyboards, and a video popped up on the screen closest to the Oni. Amber looked at it for a moment and frowned.

"Wait…he's not in there."

Julien looked up then, frowning.

"He must be in an interview."

He immediately began typing, and Amber's heart pounded. Half a minute passed and finally another screen popped up. The camera was grainy, but it had a clear shot of the room. Amber stiffened as she saw Theo sitting on one end of a long table, his expression stonier than she had seen in a while. On the other side of the table, Matilda was staring at him with a look that was almost predatory.

"What's she doing?" Mia asked. She had pushed her rolling chair over to get a better look, and May looked up as well as she realized everyone was gathering.

"_Shh!__"_ Julien chided, typing something else into his computer. Soon a little icon popped up to inform them that the footage was being taped, probably in case anything happened that Julien would want to keep as evidence. Amber still wasn't exactly sure what he expected to happen, but it worried her. This was the first time she had seen her brother interrogated, and she wasn't sure what to expect. She did know that if Matilda touched her brother she would go burn the entire building down.

_"You aren't doing you or your family any favors by this useless silent treatment…"_ Matilda said, and Theo's expression didn't change. He just stared at her silently, and the NCST President shook her head.

_"I'm giving you the chance to tell me your parent's plans before the trial. Cooperate, and things will be much better for you and your sister."_

Amber felt a flash of anger, and for the first time emotion flickered across Theo's face. He still didn't say anything, but Matilda tilted her head, no doubt knowing she had found a nerve.

"_I__'d hate to get her involved, Theodynn. That's your name, isn't it? Your sister has been through a lot this last week; the last thing she needs is a warrant for her arrest…"_

Theo was angry now, as well as all those watching. Dani's eyes were huge.

"She _can__'t_ arrest Amber, right?" she asked, and Julien frowned, the computer screens reflecting off his round glasses.

"She's trying to force him to give something up. Say something she can use and then twist to further her point. But if he never says _anything, _then she won't have anything to work with."

"Amber's done nothing wrong. Legally, what happened at the beach was written up as an accident, no matter what image Matilda tries to spread." Mia added.

Theo still hadn't said anything, and Matilda's voice lowered.

_"You won't get out of here until you cooperate, freak. I don't care how long it takes. If you want to go home, if you want your family to go home, you'll talk to me next time I deem you important enough to pull out of your cell. Do you understand?"_

Amber felt tears sting her eyes. How _dare_ she talk to Theo like that! On screen, Matilda was gesturing for a large man to take Theodynn back to his cell. The man pulled Theo up roughly, and the Oni teen scowled at him. Matilda stood as well, offering one last suggestion.

"_Your silence is not a protection. The sooner you understand that, the less you will lose in the end.__"_

And with that the interview ended. They watched as those on camera filed out of the shot, and soon the group was staring at an empty room.

"She's a real piece of work," May commented with a look of disgust, and Amber's eyes flashed through her tears.

"I want to go in there and just…"

"You _can__'t_, Amber. If you do anything to Matilda you'll make it nearly impossible to get Theo out of there," Mia cut in, giving her a stern look. "If it's going to make you this angry to watch the security cameras, then…"

"Amber's not going to do anything!" Dani cut in, and Amber flashed her friend a grateful look. The musician put an arm around the Oni protectively. "She's just angry…and can you blame her? Matilda O'Keefe is holding Theo prisoner until she gets what she wants."

Dani shuddered then.

"She's like a villain in a T.V. show," she realized, and Julien scowled.

"Indeed. And that is why we are going to continue to amass evidence until she has no choice but to let Theo go."

The pianist processed that, and then bit her lip.

"But how do you know it won't just make everything worse?"

Silence fell, and Amber felt a knot of panic twist in her stomach. It was the same fear she had forced from her mind multiple times, and the fact that none of her cousins were answering Dani's inquiry wasn't really putting her mind at rest.

"Why the long faces?"

Amber and Dani glanced over to see someone coming into the room. It was Colby, his face covered with almost as many paint specks as freckles. His sisters didn't even look at him as Mia answered.

"Look, Cobes, if you wanna be in on the scoop you actually have to _be_ here. We have enough to do without trying to catch you up every time you can bother to come in here."

He grimaced at his sister, and then glanced over. He caught sight of Amber and waved a little. She waved back as he came in.

"How's it going? You surviving in this stuffy room with all this tech?" he asked, and she shrugged. It had become clear that unlike his sisters, Colby did not have much love for technology, choosing instead to use raw materials to 'live out his artistic vision', or whatever he called it.

"We're keeping track of Theo," she explained and he nodded to himself.

"Yeah, I figured." His eyes flicked over to the figure next to Amber and he cleared his throat. "So…who's this?"

Amber blinked and then looked over.

"Oh, this is Dani. She's my roommate at school…"

"I'm going into music," Dani said, jumping in. "Piano, to be exact. I take it you're an artist…or just a messy house-painter."

Colby blinked and put a hand on his face, as if just realizing he must be covered in splatters. He flushed and Amber could feel his embarrassment, but it confused her. He was _always_ covered in paint; why get self-conscious about it now?

"This is Colby," Amber explained. "He's Mia and May's brother….we all grew up together."

"Yeah. We're basically cousins," Colby said, cutting in as he continued to wipe at his face. "I've known Amber forever. Like…her whole life, really."

"So you must be helping to get Theo out of the NCST," Dani guessed, and he shrugged.

"Oh, well, yeah…course…"

Amber frowned; as far as she knew, Colby had spent the morning painting a mural on the side of the temple that he was calling "Superfluous." Unless abstract art was somehow magically going to win Matilda over, she doubted that it was going to be much help at all.

"Political cartoons!"

Amber and Colby blinked as Dani said it, snapping her fingers.

"What?" the youngest Walker finally asked, and the Musician lit up.

"That's how most artists influence politics, right? We could storm social media with political cartoons…"

Mia snorted.

"No can do. That would require Colby to actually draw _realistically__…_ which "cramps his passions by forcing him to mimic reality."

Colby turned red and turned to glare at his older sister.

"I probably _could_ do it," he argued. Mia stopped typing and glanced up at him with surprise. Dani seemed confused as the two siblings seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation, and finally Mia's mouth quirked up in a knowing smile. Amber was just as lost as her friend; all she knew was that Colby was annoyed and embarrassed and Mia was very amused.

"Great!" Dani said. She was getting excited and bouncy, the way she did whenever she became part of some project. However, her excitement doused a little as something else occurred to her. "Geez…I wanna help, Amber. But I can't really think of how piano is going to make a difference."

Amber blinked. She was touched by how invested her friend seemed, and she shook her head.

"There's a lot more to you than piano, Dani…"

The girl's expression flickered with a rare case of insecurity.

"Nothing that can help right now, though."

"You're great with people!" Amber argued, and Dani glanced up. "You motivate people to do the right thing, bring people together…"

It was less of a brainstorm on how Dani could help as it was an attempt to cheer her friend up, make her realize that she was amazing for many reasons. However, the pianist's eyes sparked and she perked up.

"Bringing people together…that gives me a great idea!"

She dashed to the door, leaving the others in the room surprised.

"What?" Colby asked, and Dani just shook her head.

"You'll see! I'll see you later Amber, k?"

And with that, the girl disappeared out the door. There was stunned silence, finally broken when May cleared her throat.

"So…Political Cartoons, Colby?" she asked in a syrupy sweet voice. The fourteen-year-old immediately turned red and then scowled.

"Shut up," he muttered as he left the room, and Amber was left to shake her head in wonder at the twin's snickering.

* * *

"You said he would be here!"

Marty Openheimer IV was very close to losing his patience. He watched as Amber's parents glanced at each other and then back over at him.

"I said he _could_ be here…"

"No one's seen him! Everyone we've asked…"

The headmaster trailed off, scowling and pulling his coat closer as a cold wind tore down the street of the northern village. He noticed the Oni shuddering as well, and Cole put a protective arm around his wife.

"That inn at the end of the street looks a little familiar," the ex-ninja was saying. "I think I may have stopped there before. It may be a place that exchanges room and board for work.

It was scandalizing, to think that M. may have affiliated himself with such a place. But Marty found himself hoping for as much as they headed down towards the inn. Even if it was below his station in life, working at an inn was a better fate than sleeping on the street. Especially in this weather. The mustached man shuddered again at the thought, pushing himself down the road until they had entered into the warm and muggy room.

"Welcome to the Rugged Peaks!" a booming voice said, and the three adults jumped and looked over at a man beaming from behind the counter. "Do you need some rooms for tonight?"

Marty scowled, but Cole spoke before he got the chance.

"No, thank you. We're looking for a boy…a runaway. Any chance he came through here?"

Marty came forward with the picture then, handing it to the man. He scanned the innkeeper's face, hoping for some glimmer of recognition. But as the burly figure stroked his chin he just shook his head.

"Sorry…can't say that I have. I can keep a lookout though."

Anger filled Marty's body, followed by a swift wave of despair. Where _was_ he?! How far had M. gotten in a day? He was just a boy…a boy that could be _anywhere in Ninjago!_

"We have _enough_ people keeping a lookout!" he snapped. "I want him _found!__"_

The man looked at Marty in surprise, and the headmaster saw the innkeeper glance over at Cole and Keyda, as if for help. It only made Marty's blood boil further and he stormed off before he did or said something he would regret.

The walls were covered in framed news articles dating back decades to the present, and the headmaster scanned them as he tried to calm down. It wasn't so much that the innkeeper didn't deserve to be put in his place, but Openheimer's did not lose their tempers with strangers. Besides, if…

He paused in his thoughts as he caught sight of a familiar figure in one of the news article pictures.

_Youngest Contestant Ever Wins Rugged Peaks Mountain Challenge!_

The black and white picture depicted a young teen with a serious expression climbing the side of a mountain. Marty blinked and turned to see that Cole and Keyda were still talking with the innkeeper.

"You _have_ been here before!" he said, his tone accusatory, and the adults looked over in surprise. Marty gestured to the news article and Cole frowned as he came closer. Marty narrowed his eyes. "You weren't here working for room and board…you came here to enter some silly _contest. _How on earth could you forget?"

Cole's expression was distant as he looked at the picture, and his wife's tone was hushed.

"You won a contest," she pointed out. Cole frowned.

"Apparently…"

For some reason, the fact that the ex-ninja couldn't even _remember_ something as worthwhile as winning a contest made Marty all the angrier.

"How could you forget?" he hissed. "Did nothing matter to you in your youth? Competition, family reputations…were they all so easily blown off as trivial?!"

The Oni's eyes flashed as she turned to glare at him.

"His memory isn't good," she said coldly, her words clipped and perhaps even threatening. She had wrapped an arm around Cole, as if protecting him from something, and Marty narrowed his eyes.

"Then perhaps you can't help me after all," he snapped. "We've been going around to places you _thought_ you remembered all day…but in reality, you had no idea where we were doing! You've wasted an entire _day_ and M is still _out there!__"_

"We'll find him!" Keyda argued. Cole's expression was still distant, like he was lost in some mind fog, trying to remember something. His wife's arm tightened around him. "It may take longer than a day to track him down…Ninjago is a big place!"

"Yes, it _is_ a big place. That's why it will be better for me to find him myself!" Marty snapped. Cole looked up then, but the headmaster's eyes were full of loathing. "I should have never asked, or trusted you. You aren't even _part_ of this realm anymore, not really. I'll find my son myself."

He turned and headed back to where they had managed to park his car. If he had known they would have walked this far into the village he would have brought it closer. As it was, he was going to have to go back out into the cold…

"Wait!"

It was Cole who spoke, and Marty stopped stiffly, not even bothering to turn around.

"It's dark now; wherever M is, he's hunkered down. We need to get some sleep if we're going to be able to keep looking…"

Marty turned incredulously.

"Were you not listening? I don't need you to find my son."

"Maybe not. But trust me when I say that it's not going to do you any good to search in the dark. You're just putting yourself at risk of exhaustion and a car accident."

"You have no idea what it's like!" Marty accused, glaring at the once-Ninjagoan and his Oni wife. "I've lost my son…I have _no idea where he is!_ I can't rest until he's home safe!"

"We know exactly what that's like."

It was the Oni who spoke, and for once her voice wasn't quite as guarded. She met his eye evenly.

"It feels like your whole world is crashing down…like if you sleep it means you're giving up on them. And all you can think about is how you would give anything to have them back."

Marty didn't say anything, his fierce-some expression lessening somewhat as the Oni continued.

"But if you run yourself into the ground it won't do M. any good. He's safe, wherever he is…"

"How do you know?" Marty snapped, but the fight was starting to leave him as utter exhaustion began to set in. Cole was the one who answered.

"Because he's a smart kid."

131

Ashley came into the top room of the temple, feeling exhausted. Maybe she should have pushed a little more for a _paid _internship; it would have made it a little more worth it to go through all the hoopla she had just spent the day doing. The NCST was a constant hive, and she had become the messenger, running every which way. She had spotted Matilda twice through her many chores, but the NCST president didn't even notice her. It was probably better that way, the young woman decided.

Ashley entered the room and frowned. It was completely dark except for the computer screens washing over Julien, making his pale yellow skin take on a blue-ish glow.

"You're going to ruin your eyes," she pointed out, turning on the lights. Julien blinked and looked over at her.

"Oh, Ashley. Good, you made it back."

"Yup," she affirmed, stretching before coming over to take a seat next to him. "How's it going?"

Julien hesitated, and Ashely didn't like the look on his face.

"What? What's happened?"

"Theo had another interview today," the brainiac explained, still typing as he frowned. Ashley's brow furrowed.

"And? Did Matilda do something? Did he say something he shouldn't have?"

"Theo was fine. He did not speak to her the _entire_ time. She was getting quite frustrated, and finally sent him back to his cell."

Ashley relaxed a little.

"Oh. Then what?"

Julien sighed, finally glancing over at her through his glasses.

"He did not get dinner."

The redhead took in the information, frowning.

"They didn't feed him?"

Julien shook his head.

"The meals they do give him are small, but at least they always arrive on time. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner. But today after the interview…nothing. He has not eaten or had anything to drink since noon."

Ashley clenched her jaw.

"You think it's because he won't talk to Matilda?"

Julien nodded, turning back to his screen.

"They cannot starve him completely, obviously. But they could cut his meals from three a day to two. Enough to still count as _civilized_ while making him uncomfortable."

Ashley felt sick as she stared at the small screen playing footage of Theo's cell. He seemed to be asleep, and she felt a sudden anger that she had been running around fetching doughnuts and coffee and whatever else for the entire staff of NCST when they hadn't even fed her friend.

"She's increasing the pressure," she realized, and Julien sighed.

"Indeed. And to top it off, the twins reported that their posts are under attack. The NCST is trying to destroy our little rebellion. It has become too far spread to erase completely, but the computer team part of the organization must be working to block the posts as much as they can. I have been doing surgery on the blocks for hours, making sure to break them down enough to look like a mistake on their part, rather than someone purposefully trying to remove them."

Ashley sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"It may be a longer road than we initially thought, then," she translated, and Julien nodded. He turned and handed her a USB, and she frowned at it. "What's this?"

"I need you to get this plugged into a computer on their server. It will grant me further access to footage clips that I have not been able to reach…"

"I'm an intern! I don't have my own computer, Jules," she pointed out in irritation, and he scowled.

"I have made it _quite_ clear that I do not appreciate being called that," he sniffed, and then turned back to his computer. "Use your wiles and your wit, Ashley. That is why we agreed to let you be the one on the inside, after all."

She sighed and pocketed the USB.

"Right. Sorry…it was just a long day. Lots of running around…"

"I saw," Julien answered, and she shook her head at the thought of her nerdy cousin watching her run coffees around and schmooze as many higher ups as she could.

"I'll see if I can get it plugged in anywhere. Do I need to give you a heads up when I do?"

He shook his head.

"Just open the file called '4-14' and I will be alerted and can take care of the rest."

"4-14?" Ashley asked and Julien smiled.

"Sure. The day the greatest robotics engineer in the world was born."

The redhead blinked and finally smirked.

"That's the day _you_ were born, you punk…"

He shrugged, as if to say that the facts stood for themselves, and Ash pushed herself to her feet.

"You aren't half-bad at this hacking and techie stuff either, Julien. Maybe there's more in your future than just robots."

He shrugged again to acknowledge her compliment, diving back into his work. She shook her head.

"Get some sleep, alright? You're gonna be no good if you stay up all night…"

"Goodnight," he cut in, and she finally rolled her eyes and headed to the room she was sleeping in at the temple.

"Goodnight."

* * *

They never came. Hershel woke up to Baffa snuffling his face, and he groaned and pushed the sniffer away.

"Baffa…" he chided, and then realized. He sat up, his heart pounding. Was it…morning? Part of him felt relief; Imgloss had never come. But that didn't mean that he still wouldn't.

"You awake then?"

He looked up towards Tolan's voice.

"They didn't come?"

"No. I tried to tell you they wouldn't."

Hershel scoffed.

"They still could."

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If she was going to turn you in, she would have already."

Hershel wasn't so sure, but he allowed his brother-in-law to help him up.

"C'mon. Let's get breakfast started before Syn gets here. Then she'll know you can handle yourself…as long as you don't chop any fingers off."

For the first time in a while, Hershel let himself smile.

* * *

Keyda brushed through her hair again, sighing. They had slept at the inn that night, and she looked towards the window. Marty had said that they were to leave at the crack of dawn, and she knew that the man was tightly wound at the moment. She deftly braided her hair as she thought about the Headmaster. She had never liked him, or his father. But she also couldn't help but grudgingly understand what he was going through. When Theo and Amber had disappeared, it had felt like her life was over… all she could think about was getting them back. Granted, M. had chosen to leave, rather than being taken, but the fear was still reasonable.

She glanced over at Cole who was sitting on the bed, staring out the window in thought. She finished braiding her hair and came over to sit next to him. He blinked and glanced over as she slipped and arm around his waist.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured, and he shrugged.

"This was me, a few decades ago," he replied thoughtfully. "Honestly, I don't remember much from that time, but I can't help thinking what it would have been like for my parents if they had known I had left."

"Your mom didn't ever know that you _had_ left, right?" she prompted, and he shook his head.

"No. At least…I don't think so."

His expression clouded and she leaned in.

"Cole…what is it?"

"Sometimes I forget how much I've forgotten…you know?" he said, and she just frowned. He dry-washed his face. "There are certain memories that are still vivid, but most are so hazy. Thinking about my mom…I just wonder if I knew more about her once than I remember now. Of everything I've lost…those memories are the hardest to think about."

She didn't know what to say and he exhaled shakily.

"I remember what she looks like, at least. I think I can remember her voice. And there's a key memory or two, but other than that…."

He trailed off, but then there was a knock at the door. They both glanced up, realizing it was probably Marty demanding that it was time to go. Cole seemed to shake himself off, but Keyda leaned in again before he could stand up to kiss him. He hesitated, seeming surprised.

"You remember things all the time," she reminded softly. "Maybe those memories aren't as lost as you think."

He scanned her face and finally smiled.

"I guess you're right," he said, and she rolled her eyes as she stood.

"After 20 plus years, I would have thought you'd have realized by now that I'm _always _right."

She went to go open the door that Marty was pounding, but Cole grabbed her hand. She turned to raise an eyebrow and he tugged her back into another kiss. The knocking didn't stop, but Keyda closed her eyes to ignore it for a few seconds longer. Cole pulled back.

"Thanks Keyds," he murmured, and she brushed his bed-mussed hair out of his face.

"C'mon Idiot…let's go find that runaway and get our son back."

* * *

M. woke up to the smell of pancakes. It took him a moment to orient himself as he looked down at the overly flowered quilt he was tucked under. That nice lady…that's right. The one who said he could spend the night.

He pushed himself out of bed and rubbed his face. The room was nice but very scarcely furnished; the woman had explained that it used to be her daughter's room but that she had taken most of her stuff with her when she had moved out. There was an old vanity on one side of the room and he headed over. His hair was sticking up all over his head, his uniform wrinkled. He grimaced, hoping the woman wouldn't realize he had slept in his clothes last night. M. managed to get his hair to flatten into a somewhat decent style and smoothed his school uniform out the best he could. Then he sighed and headed to the door to go downstairs, following the delicious smell. He padded into the kitchen and the lady was there. She turned to give him a warm smile from over the pan where she was cooking breakfast.

"I was wondering when you'd be up. Finally figured I'd just get started; my Ma used to say there's nothing like the smell of breakfast to convince people to get outta bed."

He smiled shyly and took a seat at the bar, watching hungrily as she flipped the pancakes.

"Now, have you had any luck remembering your uncle's name? If he lives somewhere around here, I'm bound to know him…"

M's hunger twisted with guilt and fear as he remembered the lie from the previous night. He tried not to squirm.

"Oh…well…you see I remember what he _looks_ like I just can't really remember his name. That's why I was knocking on doors…to see if maybe I could find him that way."

She nodded to herself.

"I'll put out a notice on the community forum with a pic of ya. It'll probably be easier for your Uncle to recognize _you_ than it will be to find…"

"No!"

She blinked and turned in surprise, and M. reddened as he cleared his throat.

"It's just…uh…I was trying to surprise him. For his birthday. So I don't want him to know I'm coming…"

"You were going to surprise him in the middle of the night for his birthday?"

M. swallowed.

"Um…his birthday was _yesterday_, actually. I got here a lot later than I meant to. There was some crazy traffic getting up here…the bus got delayed…"

He should just leave, before he dug himself down any further. The woman was looking at him closely now, and it was reminding him a little too much of how Amber looked at him when she was reading him. He shuddered a little, hoping that this woman didn't have similar talents. He almost pushed himself up from the bar to excuse himself from her home…but the pancakes smelled _so good. _ It didn't help that he hadn't eaten much since leaving that Ronin guy's shop. The woman finally smiled. She was a nice, grandmotherly sort of woman, M. decided. He had never known his grandmother on either side, and for the first time in his life he wondered what he had missed out on because of that.

"Well…let's get you fed and then we can see what we can do about finding that uncle of yours."

M. sagged in relief and nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate it."

A few minutes more and she was finally handing him a heaping plate. He dug into it ravenously, barely noticing when she excused herself to make a phone call.

It wasn't long before his plate was empty, and he finished his glass of milk gratefully. He looked up to see if the woman was coming back, but she still hadn't returned and he got down from the bar. He headed towards the door; it was probably best that he go now, before she could come back and ask more questions. However, as he got to the door he hesitated. The woman had been so kind, letting him stay the night when he had claimed to be lost, offering to call someone to help him. Heck, she had even gotten up early to make him pancakes. He couldn't just leave without telling her thanks.

He loitered by the door for a few minutes, trying to decide what the best thing to do would be. His eyes wandered into the small parlor to one side of the home's entryway, catching sight of a notepad on the coffee table. A note; he would leave a note, and then go. That would be the best thing to do.

M. hurried over; he was becoming a little antsy now, knowing she would probably be getting back at any second. He grabbed the notebook and went to pick up a pen that was lying on a newspaper on the coffee table; it looked like she was in the middle of doing a crossword puzzle. His eyes flicked across the page as he grabbed the pen, but he stopped dead as he caught sight of something. He swallowing hard as his heart began to pound, his eyes scanning the section of the paper over and over again.

_Missing: Marty Openheimer V. Last seen at the NCST building in Ninjago City. It is believed that the boy is a runaway, with possible Oni foul play. If found please retain and contact Ninjago City Police at the following number__…_

M's school picture smiled up at him, and his heart was pounding so hard he thought for sure all of Ninjago would hear it and use it to track him here. For a split second he thought that _maybe_ the woman hadn't seen this section of her paper. She had seemed so nice, and hadn't treated him like a runaway at all…

"Son?"

He flinched and dropped the pen as her voice rang out. She must have entered the kitchen/dining area again. He couldn't see her from the parlor, which meant that she couldn't see him either. His heart was still banging around like a wrecking ball inside of him, and the first thought that came to mind was _hide._

"Now, where did he go? Darn it all, Patty. You shouldn't have left him on his own…"

The parlor was stuffed with cozy bits of furniture, making it difficult to really find a good place to hide. Along the windows there were floor-length curtains covered in loud floral patterns. The windows on Patty's house were small, which meant there was plenty of curtain covering the wall itself. He immediately ducked behind the folds of the thick material, his back pressed up against the creamy wallpaper. Patty was headed this way, and M. held his breath as the older lady came into the room. He could make her out through the material, and he hoped that she wouldn't be able to see him as well. She didn't seem to realize where he was as she looked around, shaking her head.

"He must have left. After all of that, the poor kid snuck right out without saying goodbye…"

He felt a little twist then, his resolve faltering. Maybe Patty _didn__'t_ know he was a runaway. Maybe she really was just trying to help him find his imaginary Uncle…

The doorbell rang and M. tensed up. His hands were pressed against his mouth, he didn't trust himself to not make any sound. Patty turned and headed over to the door. M couldn't really see anything, but he could hear what was being said.

"Oh, officers. I'm glad you came…but I'm afraid that the boy might have left…"

Officers? She had called the police?!

"May we come in, ma'am? We'd like to ask you some questions, and get a look for ourselves."

"Course! Come this way…."

M. wanted to sink into the wall. Or rather, sink _through_ the wall so he could make it to the outside and take off running. It suddenly didn't matter that he didn't know where to go, just as long as he got away from _here. _

Patty led the two officers into the parlor, shaking her head apologetically.

"I figured the poor kid was a runaway. Should have seen him on the porch last night; shivering up a storm, stammering up some story about an uncle that he couldn't even remember the name of, wearing some wrinkled school uniform. I wasn't about to let him sleep out on the street somewhere, so I brought him in and sent him to bed. Perhaps I should have called you last night, but I didn't know _who _the kid was and there was the possibility he was telling the truth. Wasn't till this morning's paper that I knew for sure who he was and that calling you was the best course…"

M. felt a wave of humiliation wash over him as he listened to Patty describe the situation. He sounded so…pathetic. _Desperate._ But if he was being honest, he had been pretty desperate. That was the main reason he had taken to knocking on doors with his story about being lost.

"You really should have called sooner, ma'am. You could have looked up runaways online and you would have seen him there…"

"Don't have a computer. Never have." Patty shrugged apologetically. "Never really understood the importance of it."

The officer sighed, and his partner pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Can you describe the boy?"

"Oh, no need to describe him…looked just like this."

Patty held up the picture in the newspaper—M's school picture.

"Well…a little dirtier than this, I guess. But it was him, alright."

The officer nodded, scribbling down some notes.

"Right. And when's the last time you saw him?"

"Well, I left him at the counter to eat breakfast while I gave y'all a call, about 15 minutes ago. I called ya and then came out and the plate was empty and he was gone. As far as I know, he wolfed down the food and left." She shook her head again, the fact that M. was missing again obviously weighing down on her. "I shouldn't have left him alone. I didn't think he was desperate enough to bolt, but it seems…"

"Well, if it was just 15 minutes ago he couldn't have gotten far," the first officer cut in. He stood, tilting his hat at Patty. "We may come back for a further statement later, but for now we should really search the neighborhood. See where he's gone."

"West, most likely," Patty admitted. "Ain't nothing behind this street of houses but a mountain, and he didn't seem equipped for mountain climbing."

The officer nodded again, and the two Ninjagoan Police members got up to leave. Patty walked them to the door, sighing heavily.

"That poor boy…I sure hope you find him. And I know it's not my place to be saying so, but you ought to look into his home life. I never knew anyone to run away who wasn't suffering enough at home to make it worth it…"

"Thank you, ma'am, but don't concern yourself with the details. We'll handle it."

M. stood frozen as the officers finally left, the door closing behind them. After a minute or so, he heard a car start and could only assume it was them driving away. Patty had come back into the living room, picking up the newspaper again as she stared at his picture. She seemed so sad that he _almost_ wanted to pop out of his hiding place, just to assure her that he was fine.

"Poor, poor boy," she finally said, folding up the paper and tossing it back onto the coffee table before heading back to the kitchen. M. listened as the sink turned on; no doubt she was cleaning up after breakfast, and he felt another stir of guilt as he realized that she had _known_ he was a runaway and had purposely brought him in to give him a place to sleep and something to eat. But she had also turned him in. Though he couldn't blame her deep down, on the surface he felt betrayed and lied to. It spurred him on as he waited behind the curtain…waiting for the police officers to get further and further away and the older woman to leave the ground floor. Then he would make a break for it.

He had been thinking of going west, actually…but now all he could think about was how nobody was likely to search a mountain.

132

Theo was sick of these same four walls. He stared at the glass, slowly dying of boredom. The vengestone cuffs had rubbed him raw at this point, so rather than adjust them he tried his hardest not to move them at all.

He heard footsteps and perked up, but nobody came to his cell and he sighed and leaned back against the wall. While he was glad to know that Ashley was somewhere in the building, it also made it harder to just sit in the cell because he kept finding himself hoping she would stop by again. And when she didn't…well. It just made the hours drag on that much longer.

His stomach clenched painfully and he grimaced. They weren't feeding him. He had a small breakfast, no lunch…and he was still waiting on dinner. Just another reason he hoped Ashley would stop by, and that she would bring food with her. It was because he wasn't talking to that crazy blonde lady. Ash had been right about that, at least; keeping silent did seem to be the best way to get under the woman's skin. But he found himself wondering exactly how long his friends' plan was going to stretch. Sanity-wise, he wasn't sure how many more hours he could spend in this tiny room, literally chained to the wall. He spent a lot of time sleeping, and when he wasn't dreaming of three course meals he was dreaming about his family. Amber especially. Ashley had said she was fine, but he needed to see her for himself…just to make sure.

He glanced down at the vengestone cuffs as his stomach growled again. He had spent a long time studying them, but he still wasn't exactly sure how the locking mechanism worked. If he had something long and thin enough, he _might_ have been able to trip the lock. He looked around, but there wasn't a lot to use. He didn't even get to keep his food utensils.

Theodynn finally sighed and laid back down, since there was nothing else to do. He was angry, which was becoming a constant feeling at this point. He didn't generally stay angry about things, but he had been simmering the last few days and with each hour it just seemed to get worse. He closed his eyes, trying to take a calming breath. Someday, he would get out of here. And that Matilda creep wouldn't be able to touch his family again when he did.

* * *

Cole stared at the mountain in the distance while Marty continued to talk with the police officers. Or perhaps "talk" was the wrong word, considering how heated the conversation was getting.

"You mean you knew where he was and you let him escape _again?!__"_

"Sir…we need you to calm down…."

"He's a fourteen year old boy! How far could he have possibly gotten?"

Keyda came over and took Cole's hand, and he blinked as he looked over at her.

"You ok?" she asked, and he gave her a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm good…"

"This still about your memories?"

He shook his head, looking back at the mountain.

"No. This is more…a hunch."

She followed his line of sight and raised her eyebrows.

"You think he would have gone there? It's not exactly…hospitable…"

"If he knew the police were closing in," Cole said, and then shrugged. "I dunno. In his shoes, it's where I would have gone."

"You were a contest-winning mountain climber," she reminded, looking over at the mountain. It was rocky, with not a lot of vegetation. It looked stark…and cold. "I'm not sure M has much experience with that."

Cole shrugged.

"He's already climbed out of several buildings. I'm just saying, the police tracked him to this location and have been scouring the streets pretty closely. The mountain is worth a look."

Keyda frowned, scanning the landmass in the distance. She finally sighed.

"Alright. It's just such a big area…"

"He'd want to be out of sight. We just need to find a cave, or some hidden divot in the mountainside."

Keyda went to answer, but by now Marty had come storming over.

"Imbeciles. Law enforcement is run by _imbeciles. _It's no wonder this realm has so many catastrophes…"

"Cole thinks M. went up the mountain," Keyda cut in bluntly, and Marty looked up at her.

"The mountain? What mountain?"

"That one," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she pointed out the large land mass in the distance. Marty turned, his confusion immediately replaced by a sneer.

"My son is no mountain climber…" he started, but Cole cut in.

"Maybe not. But the police haven't made any headway in the villages around here."

"Because they're _idiots._ We'll have to do it ourselves!"

"They may be looking in the wrong place," Cole corrected. He fixed Marty with a confident look, looking very different from the man who had seemed lost as he stared at a newspaper article the night before. "I say that there's a chance M went where he thought no one could follow."

"That's ridiculous," Marty hissed, narrowing his eyes at the ninja. "My son is not _you._ Regardless of what you have done in your past, there's no reason he would make the same mistakes…"

_"_You asked us to come!" Keyda snapped, and Marty's eyes flicked over at the Oni as she glared at him. "Why ask us if you weren't going to listen to our advice?"

"I don't need you to find my son!" Marty yelled, and her eyes flashed.

"It's worth the check, don't you think?" Cole asked, stepping forward to make sure he got between his wife and the irate Headmaster. Marty continued to glare, but Cole and Keyda were not cowed. After a minute, Marty IV finally glanced back over at the mountain.

"The police are already going door to door. Even if he's not up there, we can at least rest assured knowing that we checked…" the ninja continued, and Marty's fists clenched.

"I'm not going to _rest assured_ until my son's found," he snapped quietly, but then he straightened, brushing off his suit coat as he gave the mountain a more determined look. He shook his head.

"How would we even check?" he finally demanded, and Keyda really did roll her eyes this time.

"You've got a world champion rock-climber," she reminded dryly, gesturing to Cole. "If he's up there…we'll find him."

* * *

"Ok…so the new posts are taking off, but we _really_ need that video finished_ stat, _May!" Mia called. Her sister huffed.

"You can't rush perfection, alright? Plus, Julien still needs to get me that footage from the arrest…"

"_I am working on it!__" _the blonde snapped in the corner.

Amber sat in a corner, feeling both useless and frustrated. Over the past day something had changed, and she wasn't sure what it was. Everyone seemed more stressed, and she couldn't help but feel that maybe their little band of rebels was losing ground.

"What's the video about?" she tried. No one answered her and her eyes flashed. "_What__'s the video about?"_

At her second, angrier question, Mia finally looked up.

"It's basically an anti-campaign video. We going to compile all the evidence we have of Matilda being a real piece of work and release it in two days."

"Why two days?" Amber asked. "Why not just post it as soon as it's done?"

"The primary election debate for council chairs are in two days. We'll post the video that morning, and it won't give Matilda much of a chance to come up with a rebuttle before she has to debate."

Amber shifted position, her frown deepening.

"Why does that matter?"

"The debate is supposed to be her crowning victory," May explained from where she was editing footage. "In Ninjago, Political Debates are where the real fight is. By the time they're over, people know who they're voting for. By the time the actual elections come around voting is almost just for show."

Amber still seemed unsure, and Julien piped up.

"It is not enough to just try and get Theodynn free, Amber. If that had been our goal, we would be pushing the foreign diplomat angle. No…we are prepared to crush Matilda completely; take away everything she has worked for."

The Oni blinked in surprise. She could vaguely remember M. mentioning something about politics, but honestly she still wasn't sure how her family had anything to do with the Ninjago City Council. At least the rest of the ninja's kids knew what they were doing, she thought bitterly. As grateful as she was that they seemed bent on freeing Theodynn, with each passing day she was acutely aware of how useless she was to the cause. Had they let her go in blasting, she would have her brother home by now. But they had assured her there was a better way…

"_Ugh!__"_

Everyone glanced over at where May was glaring at her screen. Her twin raised an eyebrow.

"Everything ok, May?"

She glanced up, still looking angry.

"This clip of Matilda slapping Theo is going to make the point pretty well that she's a manipulative, abusive _witch._ But I'm having to watch it like ten times in a row to get the timing right with the rest of the video and it just makes me so _mad!__"_

Amber immediately flushed with anger. She had heard something about that, but she had yet to _witness_ it. She immediately stood and headed over to see the clip, but May glanced up and minimized the program.

"Let me see!" the oni demanded, but the Walker twin just shook her head.

"No, Amber. It's just going to make you angry…"

"_I__'m already angry!"_ she shouted, and everyone was suddenly looking at her warily. They hadn't looked at her like that in a while…like she was some kind of timebomb. But right now she was too frustrated to care what all these Ninjagoans thought of her. "They have my brother and we aren't _doing anything about it!__"_

_"_We _are!_" Mia cut in, shaking her head. "Amber, you've got to chill. We're doing everything we…"

"By sitting on computers? By watching something happen over and over and doing _nothing?_ By making Ashley run around and feed everyone coffee in the building because _somehow _that makes it better? You've been saying for days that you have it under control…that he's going to be fine. But the longer she has him the more she's going to be able to do to him!"

"She cannot _do_ anything to him, Amber," Julien assured, though he barely glanced at her as he typed furiously. "It would be against the law…"

"There are no laws with these people!" she snapped. "The kind who hurt people who didn't do anything. The kind that are willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want! I'm tired of waiting around for videos and hashbags and whatever to save Theo. I'm tired of just sitting here, _useless,_ while he's locked up in some room…"

"It's going to be ok, Amber," May cut in, actually reaching out to touch the Oni's arm. "We are going to get him out!"

Amber just scowled, pulling away. She felt both ashamed at her outburst and incensed that no one seemed to realize that they weren't really _doing_ anything.

"With every day he's still in there…I believe you all a little less," she finally spat, and she stormed from the room before any of them could say anything else.

* * *

"Interrogation methods? What do you mean?"

Matilda pulled her sunglasses down to give her assistant a meaningful look, and Alejandro sighed.

"Ms. O'Keefe…I would advise you not to do anything drastic with the primary debate only a few days away. There are five major candidates and only 1 open council seat…"

"I have something they do not have; evidence of _actual_ change in the realm for the better," Matilda said airly. "Besides, if I'm going to stand a chance in that debate, I need something from the Oni. Proof that what I say is true…that Ninjago is on the brink of another catastrophe like we've had in the past, and I'm the only one who can stop it."

Alejandro studied her a moment and finally shrugged, going back to his notepad.

"I'll do some research. But if you're insinuating what I think you are…"

He hesitated and shook his head.

"Legally, your hands are going to be tied for the most part. You can drop his meals, turn up the heat during interviews…but the law prohibits anything inhumane, Matilda."

The woman leaned forward, her chin resting on her interlocking fingers.

"Even if the prisoner _isn__'t_ human?" she asked quietly. Alejandro met her eye evenly, and she finally sighed. "Fine. See what you can dig up. I'll try more _subtle_ measures to get our Oni to talk."

22


	45. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 45

133

"I'm coming too."

Cole looked over at Marty who was stiffly removing his suit jacket, and it was clear the headmaster was trying not to shudder in the cold wind. The ninja glanced at his wife before looking back.

"I'm not sure…"

"_He__'s my son."_

Marty met his eye then, and after a few moments Cole nodded.

"Alright."

They had been walking along the mountain's base, trying to figure out the path that M. would have taken from the woman's house, where he was last seen, to the land formation itself. The bottom of the mountain was sloped and not too difficult to climb, but it shot up in jagged peaks not too far up. Cole had dismissed the idea of M. climbing up the sheer rock face; the kid wasn't going to have the skill. But they had stumbled across a section that seemed climbable, and at a certain outcropping, a few yards up there seemed to be an opening to a cave. It was the first place they had come across that Cole thought the kid would be able to access.

"See you up there," Keyda said, beginning to pull herself up the rock face. Marty turned to her in surprise.

"You're coming?" he demanded, and she looked over at him and frowned.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He blinked.

"It's dangerous. Don't tell me _you__'re _a world famous rock climber too…" he said patronizingly. Keyda looked up to meet her husband's eye and they both smiled, as if at some private joke.

"I may not be world famous. But growing up in a hostile environment full of big rocks, _survival_ was a pretty good teacher."

Marty frowned in confusion, but the Oni had already started pulling herself up. He glanced over, expecting to see the ex-ninja doing so as well. However, much to his humiliation and anger, it seemed Cole was waiting for him…in case he needed help.

"I'm fine on my own," the headmaster snapped, though he faced the rock face with uncertainty. It wasn't that he wasn't going to be strong enough; a lifetime of dance had ensured he certainly wasn't _weak._ But this wasn't exactly a samba.

Pride got the better of him, as well as the continuous desperation to find his son. He exhaled angrily and began to pull himself up, grudgingly following the path the Oni had taken. Cole watched for a few minutes, then began to climb as well. Marty tried to ignore the fact that the other man was climbing up after him, no doubt judging…

His foot slipped and Marty cursed as he began sliding down. A strong hand reached out and steadied him almost immediately, and the headmaster burned with indignation.

"_I__'m fine!"_ he snapped. There was no reply, but Cole held on to him while he fumbled for his footing and finally found it. Then the hand disappeared from off his back and Marty cursed again before starting the climb. When he finally pulled himself over the lip of the outcropping, his arms were burning. It did nothing to help his frustration; the climb wasn't that high, or that extreme. He should have been able to do it _easily,_ rock climbing experience or not. It seemed he was not quite as in shape as he used to be, and wondered for half a second how it was Cole seemed to keep in shape.

"It's the start of a network of caves," Keyda reported, having already scouted out the entrance by the time they had gotten there. Marty peered into darkness and scowled.

"I should have brought a flashlight…"

He began searching for his phone, but a moment later a purple glow erupted to his right. He flinched away, glancing over to see that the Oni had summoned power around one hand. He nearly told her off for it, but she didn't seem to be looking for permission as she entered the cave, letting the glow of her powers guide her. The headmaster finally just scoffed, heading after her as Cole took on the rear.

"More caves," he muttered, glancing around. First those on the ocean…and now these. Would his son never learn? Though, he supposed they didn't even know if M. was _in _here…

"_M!__"_

Cole and Keyda both jumped as Marty yelled out, his voice echoing down the cave walls. He didn't apologize as he cupped his hands around his mouth. _"M! Are you here?!"_

The echoes died down into silence, and he turned to glare at Cole accusingly.

"You said…"

"_SHHH!__"_

Keyda was the one who cut him off, her hand going to his mouth to cover it. He balked and spluttered, immediately turning to give the Oni a piece of his mind. However, in his silence something could be heard.

_"Dad?"_

Marty's words died in his throat, his heart pounding. He stared off into the darkness and then began to bolt.

"_M! Is that you? Where are you!__"_

"Stop!"

He barely heard the others behind him as he headed down the tunnel. Towards his son. M. would be punished, of course…but it was hard to decide on a punishment with the relief pouring through him that they had finally….

Something grabbed him from behind and slammed him into a wall, and he cried out in pain.

"_Stop,__"_ Keyda said again, and he nearly blew a casket as he ripped out of her grasp.

"How dare you! My son is somewhere in here and…"

"I grew up around caves like this, genius," she hissed. "There could be a drop off at any point, and if you go bolting off in the dark you won't know you've hit one until you're careening to your _death.__"_

Oni were incredibly more intimidating with their eyes and fists glowing…especially when such power was the only light source illuminating her pale face. Marty stiffened defensively, but by then Cole had caught up with them and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Keyds…"

"We have enough problems without him going and _killing_ himself, Cole!" she pointed out, but she released the headmaster and he dusted himself off in an effort to appear unfazed.

"_Can you hear me? I__…I need help…"_

M's voice was slightly louder now, and Marty immediately felt a rush of fear as he heard the tone. He headed down the tunnel again, the only thing keeping him from running was the simmering Oni a few paces to his right.

"M!? Where are you? Blast it, M…what have you gotten yourself into?!"

_"There's a hole…be careful there's a hole!"_

Marty clenched his jaw so hard it hurt, and suddenly Cole was pushing his way in front.

"M? Keep talking….keep talking so we can find you," the ninja instructed.

_"Who's that? Dad, who's with you?"_

Marty's throat constricted; his son was in pain. He could tell that now, from the strained way he was speaking. He shook his head.

"They're here to help…."

He trailed off as Keyda grabbed his arm again, and he caught sight of a sudden drop off. The path had been sloping for a while, but now it fell away completely. His voice died in his throat, and he began shaking. Cole carefully approached the lip of the drop-off, but when Marty went to follow, Keyda grabbed his arm to hold him back. He turned to glare again.

"He's _my son__…"_ he hissed again, having no other reason he could think of. She shook her head as Cole spoke again, calling down into the hole.

"M? Are you down there?"

There was a slight sob that echoed up to the three adults, and Cole and Keyda made worried eye contact.

"_I__…I didn't see it…"_

Marty cursed in horror as Cole began lowering himself to the lip.

"Keyds…I need the light," he said softly, and Keyda and Marty finally approached. The purple glow seemed to lick the cave walls as it filled the space of the drop-off, and Marty's heart caught in his throat as he caught sight of a figure pressed up against the wall. It looked like M had fallen into the hole, but somehow managed to catch himself on a small outcropping a few yards down. However, the stone above him was smooth; he was pressed against the wall, his hands gripping shallow holds while his feet remained rooted to the small ledge. He had no way up…and from the look of it, a long way down.

The boy in the stained uniform squinted in pain as the light found him; who knows how long he had sat in the dark down in this hole? It made Marty sick as he thought about it…and sicker still as he caught sight of the tear streaks on M's face.

"Hold on, M…it's going to be alright…" Cole was saying, and it occurred to Marty that the ninja seemed intent on climbing down after him. He lurched forward.

"This is a job for professionals! We need to contact the local authorities immediately…"

"There's no time," Keyda cut in softly, and he turned to see her giving him a stern look as she continued. "He needs help now…can't you see how bad he's shaking? He may not be able to hold on for much longer."

It didn't help Marty's nerves at all, and he just shook his head.

"You'll make it worse," he challenged as he turned back to Cole. "There aren't any handholds…you climb down there and you'll just end up dooming you _both__…"_

"It's going to be ok," Cole cut in, meeting Marty's eye. The headmaster stiffened, but Cole's gaze was comforting, rather than chastising. "Just trust me."

Marty's mind immediately came up with a million different reasons he should_ not_ be trusting the man a few feet away, or his crazy demon wife. But as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Cole seemed to take that as some kind of permission, and Marty watched dumbly as the ninja lowered himself down again.

"M…don't panic, alright? Just keep holding on. I'm going to make my way over to you."

M's eyes were tightly shut, as if Cole had a better chance of succeeding if he wasn't watching. The tears were still coursing down his face silently, but he managed to nod once, his fingers digging into the smooth stone. Marty wanted to look away as well, but he found himself transfixed with a strange mix of hope and horror as the ninja picked his way down the rocky wall. It was slow going, but somehow Cole managed to find hold after hold, inching his way down to where M. was clinging desperately to the wall.

"I'm almost there…" Cole assured, and M. swallowed hard, his eyes still firmly closed against the light and the fear. Marty let out a shaky exhale as he watched Cole lower himself so his feet were balancing on the same ledge that M. was on. Finding a firm handhold, the man in black reached over to put a hand on M's shoulder. The teen flinched a little, his eyes flying open.

"It's ok…we're going to get you out of here, I promise."

Marty could hear Cole's soft assurances as they echoed up, and he glanced over at the Oni next to him. Her expression was surprisingly tight, her mouth a stiff line as she stared down at the two figures. It occurred to the Headmaster that she was afraid as well…afraid that this rescue mission wouldn't end well. Why had she let him do it, then? Why hadn't she tried to _stop him?_

"I need you to move your left arm, alright? You need to get onto my back, and I'll climb out of here…"

There was a slight murmuring from the teen, and Cole's voice became concerned.

"Your wrist?"

Marty Openheimer was shivering hard now; the cave was freezing, and he had broken into a cold sweat. He watched in agonizing anticipation as Cole slowly meandered M. to try and climb onto his back. He had almost done so when M. suddenly lost his grip.

"_NO!__"_ Marty screamed, his voice mixing with the teen's terrified yell and Cole's grunt. There was a thudding sound and the moment was over as soon as it had started. Marty was shaking with dread and adrenaline, trying to figure out what had happened. He looked down to see Cole holding a hanging M. by his upper arm with one hand, the other somehow _buried_ into the stone wall. A horrible tense silence fell, broken by the panicking headmaster.

"I _told you not to do this!__"_ he snapped angrily, his knees becoming weak, but a hand touched his arm as Keyda spoke again.

"He can do it. Just watch."

Cole managed to lift M back up onto the ledge, and this time he kept a firm grip on M. as he finally managed to maneuver onto the ninja's back. Soon, the teen was holding on firmly and the ninja could finally make the painfully slow ascent back up to the top of the drop off.

Keyda and Marty helped pull them to safety as they reached the upper lip, though the headmaster was shaking too hard to do much at all. M's eyes were finally open, and he seemed dazed by both the situation and pain. He had barely sunk to the ground in an exhausted relief when his father pulled him into a tight embrace.

_"What were you thinking?!"_

M didn't answer, and it was unclear whether he was in shock or just too ashamed to say anything. He didn't move to embrace his father back…he just shook in his father's arms. Marty had never been one for hugging, nor had his father been before him. And yet in that moment he clung to M, as if letting go would doom him to slip down that seemingly bottomless pit to who _knows_ what fate.

They sat like that for a few minutes, and after the horror of the situation passed, Marty felt himself fill with anger. He pulled back, shaking his head as he glared at his son.

"You stupid, _stupid boy!_" he started, and M. just winced, refusing to meet his eye. A hand clamped down on Marty's shoulder, and he looked up to see Cole shaking his head.

"Let me talk to him," he offered, and Marty narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you…" he started, but Keyda jumped in.

"You need to contact a healer; your son needs help."

He froze, and Cole gestured to the arm that M seemed to be holding close to his body.

"He's hurt his wrist," he pointed out softly, and Marty looked down at his son. M. still wouldn't meet his eye, his expression miserable, and suddenly the headmaster felt the fight leave him. The adrenaline had started to fade, leaving him feeling exhausted. He sighed heavily, pressing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to go call an ambulance," he finally decided. "C'mon, M. Get up."

The teen did so woodenly, and Marty just sighed again as they headed out towards the entrance. He wanted to berate the boy…yell at him. Did he realize how much he had put everyone through?! Did he realize how _stupid_ he had been, how horribly this entire _inane_ mistake could have ended? But every time he turned to say as much, something about M's expression stopped him.

They reached the entrance to the cave and M shuddered hard as the cold wind met them. The boy hadn't said anything since the rescue, which Marty found both irking and unnerving.

"M."

The teen didn't answer, and Marty shook his head.

"M, _answer me!__"_

"Call the ambulance," Cole ordered, and Marty looked up to give him a dirty look. The ninja seemed unfazed as he continued. "He's been through a lot; you can't expect him to be responsive right now."

"How would you know?" the headmaster asked bitterly, but Cole didn't seem intimidated.

"You need to call an ambulance, and you need to contact the Ninjago police force so they know to call off the search."

Marty scowled, looking down at the descent they still needed to maneuver. Then he glanced over at M. again, who was staring at the ground.

"Can you climb down this?" he finally asked, his voice softer. He waited, afraid he would still get no response, but M. finally grimaced and shook his head, pulling his injured wrist closer to himself. Marty clenched his jaw, and after coming to a decision he turned to Cole again grudgingly.

"I can't help him down," he admitted, and then cleared his throat. "Can…will…"

"I can help him," Cole answered with a soft smile, and Marty gave a single nod before heading to the edge of the descent. His arms were still aching from the climb up, making the climb down all the trickier. But eventually, all four of them had their feet safely on the dirt of the mountain base, and Marty sagged with relief.

"I'll call the ambulance now," he said to no one in particular as he pulled out his phone. After a few minutes, he had gotten a hold of an ambulance and the chief of police. He finally hung up the phone, staring at it for a few moments before dialing one last number. He swallowed hard as he brought the phone to his ear, and after a moment the person on the other side picked up.

"Father?" Marty IV asked, glancing over at where M. was sitting on a rock, hugging himself. The Headmaster found that his throat suddenly constricted as he forced the next words out. "Yes…we found him."

134

"I want to help Cole and Keyda and Theo…but I'm a little uncomfortable taking a _political_ stand."

"C'mon, Uncle Lloyd!" Mia complained, frowning at the green ninja. "This is Matilda O'Keefe we're talking about. She's a monster; we can't let her have _any_ political power…"

"Look what she's already been able to accomplish without a council seat! People look up to you, Uncle Lloyd. If you were to denounce her…" her twin added.

"I know what you mean," Lloyd cut in, giving the twins an apologetic smile. "But if I let my political views be known about _this,_ then I'm going to be bombarded every time there's any sort of election. I'm the green ninja, realm protector. I'm supposed to be more of an enigma."

"Are you scared?" May cut in. Lloyd looked surprised, and then seemed to really be thinking about it.

"No. I'm not afraid of Matilda, and I agree that she needs to be stopped. But I also think that I am not the person that should denounce her, or suddenly we're going to have a government vs ninja situation. I have no relevance to the situation besides Cole and his family being my friends, and she would figure that out and twist that in her favor…"

"We need _someone_ to be the voice behind her downfall!" Mia complained, blowing her hair out of her face. "It can't be us either…a group of random albeit talented kids. It needs to be someone with power, authority…"

"You aren't giving yourselves enough credit," Lloyd cut in, sitting on a chair as he faced the three teens. "If you're thinking that power and authority are the only way to make a difference, then you're buying into the same lie that Matilda is trying to sell everyone: that in order for her to protect the realm she needs to be in charge of it. If you want to remain anonymous, then fine. You have a lot of followers…#FreeTheodynn is trending. And that's without people even knowing who exactly is behind it."

The twins seemed deep in thought, and Lloyd pushed himself up from the chair.

"Besides, it makes it hard for Matilda to fight back if she doesn't even know who she's fighting."

"That's fair," May murmured. Mia sighed.

"Alright, we'll keep up our anonymity. But I feel like someone still needs to take a physical stand against her…someone that the people would actually listen to. And if you aren't relevant enough to the situation, then we need someone more relevant."

"Someone who the populace would trust to have a non-bias opinion of the proceedings," Julien pointed out, verbally joining the conversation for the first time as he typed. "That rules out any of us, really…as well as Amber and Theo's entire family."

"_Ugh._ This is so complicated!" Mia griped, flicking through various people online who had shown their support for Theo's plight. "I can't think of anyone."

"You will," Lloyd said with a twinkle in his eyes, and the twins gave him a skeptical look. He winked at them as he headed out the door. "You all know better than to quit."

* * *

It felt like some kind of twisted dream, really. But as M. woke up in the hospital bed, he realized it wasn't. He sat up gingerly, wincing at the pain in his hip. He had smashed it in his attempt not to fall down that pit in the cave. The memory of the cold, dark hours made him shudder. He had dropped his phone when he had fallen as well; if they hadn't found him when they had…

He let the thought peter out and a blanket of melancholy settled over him. He had tried that time, _really_ tried. But all he had proven was that not only was he immature enough to run…he wasn't even able to take care of himself after doing so. The mountain had been a bad idea, but he had just needed somewhere to lay low until the police moved on to another area. He was so _stupid, _incapable…weak…

There was a knock at the door and M. looked up in nervous anticipation. No doubt it was his father; Marty IV had tried to talk with him yesterday on the ride to the hospital, but had finally given up. Part of the silent treatment was because M. felt like an idiot, being caught so soon after running off. Part of it was because everything had seemed like it was in a fog last night; the doctors had mentioned that he was in shock. He wondered if he was still in shock, and how he would even know.

The door creaked open now, and M. stiffened in anticipation of facing his father. Marty hadn't even berated him that much yesterday, which means he was probably waiting until he was fully capable of processing the chastisement. What punishment would his father come up with now? Bars on his windows, no doubt.

A man poked his head into the room with an apologetic smile, and M. was surprised to see it was Amber's father. He stared in silence, and the man finally cleared his throat.

"The nurses said you're alright to have visitors. Do you mind if I come in?"

M. opened his mouth to say something, but then a wave of humiliation washed over him. Cole must have noticed his suddenly miserable look because he frowned and entered without permission.

"You doing ok? How's your wrist?"

M. looked down at the brace wrapped around his wrist and lower arm. The doctors had concluded that it wasn't broken…but it _was_ badly sprained and they got after him for trying to climb with it.

"It's fine," M. finally said. It was the first time he had spoken all day, and his voice felt hoarse. Cole nodded and came over, and the teen looked away. He wasn't sure what Amber's father could possibly have to say to him. It was because of M that Amber had been in the hospital…it was because of him her parents and brother even had to come visit her. It was because of M and his mother that they had been arrested and that Theo had been taken to the NCST. M. realized with a jolt that he had no idea if Theodynn was even still there, and he was too humiliated to even ask.

"You've had a rough couple of days," Cole said carefully, and M. scoffed humorlessly.

"No kidding," he muttered, and then shook his head. "I'm such an idiot."

The ninja gave him a tight smile.

"Trust me, I've been there."

M. shrank into himself.

"At least you didn't get caught," he finally murmured. Cole looked thoughtful at that.

"Mmm…No. I got _found.__"_

M glanced up to see that Amber's father was watching him closely.

"That's the thing about running away; it doesn't really get you anywhere."

"But you didn't go back to school!" M. pointed out. "You succeeded…"

"I know it may seem that way," Cole interrupted. He rubbed his head and finally sighed, as if trying to decide how to put it. "I get maybe how you were feeling. Like you're trapped…like your future is being decided for you, and you don't get a say. That's why I took off. But as easy as running seemed to make everything, I never_ got_ anywhere. Not until Wu found me. And after finding that purpose, I _did_ come back." He paused. "Maybe not to dancing, but I came back to my father, reconciled with my family."

M was silent as he processed Cole's words, in the ninja sighed again.

"You're probably wondering why I came to visit you. I wanted to see how you were doing, to start…but I also felt like maybe you're headed down the same path I was, a couple decades ago."

M stared down at his wrist brace, frowning.

"But aren't you glad you ran? You wouldn't have found your path if you hadn't."

Cole was silent for a minute.

"The thing is…maybe I would have. Maybe if I had been honest with my parents to start with, I would have. I have to admit, I don't really remember much of that time anymore. But I know that when I finally did come forward with the truth, my father accepted it. I've always wondered if my mom would have too…if I had trusted her with it."

M still wasn't looking up, and his eyes filled with tears.

"My mother couldn't care less," he whispered bitterly. "No one's ever cared about me…"

A warm hand came down on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to sit here and say that you have the greatest role models for parents, because…"

Cole trailed off, chuckling guiltily.

"Maybe I shouldn't really say that. But from what I've experienced, it must have been a hard situation to be raised in. However, I feel like I should also point out that your father dragged us all over Ninjago looking for you…something he wouldn't have done if he didn't care."

M's face scrunched up in his effort not to cry, and he shook his head.

"It's…it's not _me._ It's the family legacy, the reputation. He had to get me back before it got out how much I've tarnished it."

Cole gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I never got along with my old man either, growing up. I couldn't understand him. And to be honest, I'm not sure I ever _did_ understand my father until I was suddenly a father myself. The thing is…sometimes, as a parent, you think you know what's best for your kids. Even if it goes against what they want."

M. scoffed.

"Like what?"

"I almost kept Amber from going to school, you know."

The teen finally glanced up. He couldn't remember Amber ever mentioning that. In fact, he had never heard Amber say anything about either of her parents that didn't make them sound like the greatest beings alive.

"Why?"

Cole looked sheepish now, and he shrugged.

"I knew what people would say. I knew what they _did_ say. It was her dream to dance, and she's amazing at it, but I couldn't reconcile the fact that she would have to get hurt on the way to achieving her dream. I…I thought I was protecting her."

M. processed that.

"So…what changed? You let her go in the end."

"I had to change. Sometimes, parents do. I mean, my Pop had to change when I became a ninja. He realized he couldn't change my mind, so he had to choose whether he was going to support me or not, even if it wasn't the life he had planned for me."

M's heart twisted, and he looked back down as his eyes filled with tears once again.

"And what if they won't? What if parents _can__'t_ change? What if…they never support me?"

The ninja was silent, and M was humiliated as the tears started to leak out. He had cried so much over the past week and it made him feel weak and fragile, but he couldn't seem to stop it. Everything felt so messed up…he had made so many mistakes. How could he ever reconcile everything now?

"Someday you're going to be old enough to decide for yourself, M. Whether other people think that you should or not. And that's the hard part; you can make your choice, but you have to let everyone else make their choices too. And for the ones who don't change…"

Something flickered over Cole's features, and he shook his head.

"You can only hope they'll eventually come around. But M…your decision needs to be a decision. A direction. There's a huge difference between running _away_ from something and running _towards_ something. This time around, you were just running away…and things went downhill quickly."

_Literally,_ M thought bitterly, and he sighed heavily.

"But I don't have anything _to_ run to; I don't know what I want. I just know what I _don__'t_ want."

Cole nodded to himself.

"That's a start, at least. Things like this tend to sort themselves out in time, if you have the patience to wait."

M. wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just shrugged. A minute passed without either of them saying anything, and the teen finally looked up.

"So you don't regret running away? Or you do? And dance…do you hate dance now? Amber says you don't…but…"

"I don't regret my decision," Cole clarified. "And I don't hate dancing. But I do think I shouldn't have run away. I was too afraid to be honest with my family, and it led to a lot of lonely months. Kinda wasted time, really."

M scoffed to himself.

"Months…I barely lasted a few days…"

"Well, it's a little easier to run away when you don't have anybody looking for you."

He sounded almost sad, and M. glanced at the ninja again. His expression was distant, and M. remembered suddenly what Amber had said about him not being able to remember things as well anymore.

M. had actually been feeling a little better, but remembering his friend caused another wave of guilt to wash over him.

"I…I never asked. Is Amber still in the hospital? Is she…."

"She's alright," Cole said with a smile. "She was worried about you, though. In fact, she was going to stop by later, if you were up for it…"

M. immediately blanched and Cole's smile disappeared.

"If you aren't…"

"It's just…"

The teen looked back up at Cole, his guilt obvious on his face.

"Sir…it's my fault that she was in the hospital. I was the one who made us go in those stupid caves, I was the one who told her to transport us. I…I was just so scared, and I didn't know…"

He finally broke down then, confessing his guilt to the father of his best friend, who he had hurt. He had hurt their whole family…Cole should _hate _him! And here he was, talking to him like he was someone worth talking to.

Cole seemed a little uncomfortable, but he quietly moved to sit on the bed next to M. The teen was shocked when he felt the ninja pull him into an embrace. Part of him wanted to recoil in humiliation, but the majority of him longed for the acceptance, even if he didn't deserve it. So he leaned into Cole while he cried.

"Amber told us about what happened," Cole explained quietly. "M…you can't let this mistake weigh on you. You had no way of knowing that would happen; it wasn't intentional…"

"It was still my fault!" he pointed out through his sobs.

"Everything turned out alright," the ninja reminded. "Amber's fine, you all are fine. I know what it's like…knowing something's your fault, even if you never meant for it to happen. Knowing that people paid the consequences for something they shouldn't have…"

Something twisted in his expression, and M. couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. But after a moment Cole shook his head.

"But in the end, you have to be grateful for what you're able to keep. We don't blame you for what happened to us, M. Amber doesn't blame you…"

He sobbed again, and Cole trailed off. It seemed the ninja had run out of things to say, but at this point, M. didn't really need him to say anything else. After a little while, he calmed down and Cole pulled away as M wiped his face.

"I'm sorry…" he finally managed. "You probably didn't need to see that."

"Don't worry about it," Cole said with a smile. M sighed heavily, feeling both better and worse now.

"So…you came to see me, as a sort of 'don't make the mistakes I did' sort of thing?" he finally asked, and Cole chuckled softly.

"I guess so. I also just wanted to thank you."

M. looked up incredulously, wiping his face again.

"_Thank_ me?! For what?! You're the one who pulled me out of a hole…"

He trailed off and winced.

"I never thanked _you_ for that," he realized, and Cole waved him off.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured again. "Look…I know this is a total dad thing to do, but I wanted to thank you for your friendship with Amber."

M. stared at him. Was he serious? _He_ was the whole reason Amber was in the hospital! He was a terrible friend, and her father was thanking him?

"Like I said, I wasn't really sure how it would go, her coming to school here and everything. I thought that kids would be cruel about…you know."

Cole winced, as if regretting feeling that way about his own daughter.

"She talks about you all the time, when she comes home. She never had many friends…or…any friends, really. Just her brother, and us parents…but that's no life for a kid, you know? But now she's with people her age…_friends_ with people her age. And she wouldn't have gotten to this point without you."

The teen sat stiffly in his bed, not really sure what to say to that. He still felt guilty for everything that had happened, but he also couldn't help feeling a little touched. He wasn't really sure how much Cole knew about him and Amber's friendship—the ups and downs—but to know that Amber hadn't seemed to share the downs was a good sign, right? Hopefully it meant that she didn't hate him completely.

"So I hope it was ok that I stopped by, out of the blue," Cole was saying, wrapping up as he pushed himself to his feet. "I just haven't really had a chance to talk to you…and I've actually been wanting to for a while."

M. looked up at him, and suddenly remembered the bedroom, with the shelves full of dusty medals and trophies. He shrugged, and finally offered a hesitant smile.

"Me too."

135

Amber's head drooped again, but she started awake and shook herself. She hurried to take another bite of the food Lou had put in front of her, but not before her mother noticed how tired she was.

"Amber…"

The Xinta winced a little, stuffing her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer. Keyda came over and took a seat, studying her daughter closely.

"You have dark circles under your eyes," the woman finally pointed out softly. "Have you not been sleeping well?"

Amber wouldn't meet her eye, and Keyda sighed and reached out to brush her fingers through Amber's tangled locks. The Xinta hadn't bothered to even brush her hair after rolling out of bed that morning.

"Nightmares?" Keyda finally guessed, and Amber's eyes filled with tears before she could come up with an excuse. Realizing there wasn't any point in trying to hide it, Amber swiped at her face angrily as she spoke.

"They've been on and off for a while…but ever since the hospital…"

Her face became pinched as she tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I'm so worried about Theo, Mom! They keep saying that they're going to help him, and I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like so much longer! And every night I just lose him over and over and over again…"

Keyda pulled her daughter into a hug as she cried, exhaling slowly.

"I want to get him out of there too, Amber," she murmured. "It's taken every bit of self-control not to go in there and blast that woman across the realm…"

"I'll join you!" Amber offered with a sullen hiccup. Keyda chuckled a little.

"I'd almost take you up on that," she admitted, her own expression sobering. Amber knew she was thinking of Theo too…and M's horrible mother, and everything else that had become tangled in this mess. Amber realized her parents didn't know all the details either. They didn't know Matilda had slapped Theodynn…and she was almost tempted to bring it up to push her mother over the edge. But she knew, deep down, she couldn't. Because as much as she hated the other teens' reasoning, part of her had to grudgingly admit they were probably right. It would be easy to get her brother back and head back to their realm, but then none of them could ever come back without this sort of thing happening every time. Which is probably what that evil woman wanted, anyways.

Keyda's hand was still unconsciously pulling through Amber's hair as the Xinta rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Where's Dad?" Amber finally asked, and Keyda looked up from her thoughts.

"The hospital. He wanted to go visit your friend…"

"M?" Amber asked, surprised. She also felt a twist of guilt; she had told her father that she would go see the youngest Openheimer, but every time she tried to convince herself to go, she felt stuck. It wasn't that she didn't want to see M…but after everything it felt like there was some kind of barrier between them. The last time she had seen him was in the cave underground, moments from death. She knew Matilda blamed her for that…and with everything going down with the NCST president she was hesitant to enter a situation where M would finally be forced to choose between the two of them. From what she had heard, she had good reason to assume he would be on _her_ side, but he was always so wishy washy where his mother was involved. Plus, he had gone and run off completely, going who knows where and letting his mother spread further lies about her and her family. If she went to the hospital, would it make things better or worse?

"Yeah. He said there were things he wanted to talk to him about…see if he could help or something," Keyda explained. She shook her head. "You know your father. It's just like back home. He likes to jump in and try to fix things…"

Amber tried to think of what her father would have to say to M…how he would try to fix anything.

"Yeah," she finally said. She glanced down at her breakfast, now cold, and sighed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, Mom. It feels like I can't help _anyone_ anymore. I mean, you and Dad went and found M. The other ninja kids don't seem to be doing a lot but at least they're always busy doing something that they think will help. And through it all I just sat here, totally useless…"

"You're not useless, Amber," her mother said. Keyda had started to pull her hair back from out of her face. "If anyone is useless in this situation, it's me. Sure, I went with Cole and M's father to find him, but I didn't _do_ much. Your father did most of the heavy lifting…" She paused with a small smile. "As usual."

Amber rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true," she countered. "Besides, Dad says you helped a lot."

"Really?" Keyda asked, gently working through a snarl. "How so?"

Here the Xinta couldn't help but smirk.

"He said you were the only one who could cow Marty IV into doing anything…"

Keyda snorted and Amber laughed out loud.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mom! I don't know M's father _super_ well, but what I do know is he _never_ lets anybody boss him around. If you got him to listen to you…"

"Yelling at idiots," Keyda mused, finishing off the braid. "Always was my strong suit."

They chuckled together a little longer, and Amber finally turned to her mother.

"I want to go see M," she admitted suddenly. "But…I don't know if I should."

Keyda's smile faded.

"Isn't he your friend?"

Amber sighed. It was complicated, and she hadn't told her parents _everything_. She had never told them about the times in the past where she and M were at odds…and she hadn't told them about the whole weirdness with him and his mom. How could she explain herself in a way that wasn't going to make her mother hate the youngest Openheimer as much as she had grown to dislike his father?

"It's just…I don't know if me going would do more help or more harm," she explained carefully. Keyda thought about it for a moment.

"Your grandfather said he came to visit you, while you were sick," she mused. "If he was comfortable visiting you, I think you should be comfortable visiting him."

Amber let that sink in. She finally sighed.

"Yeah."

Keyda studied her a little longer, and Amber could feel her concern.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll head over later. I don't want to bombard him if Dad just went."

Her mother didn't answer, and Amber finally stood to throw away the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

"Are the camera feeds on a loop?"

Ashley's voice was soft as she spoke into her cellphone. Someone passed her in the hallway and she flashed a smile at them as they waved at her. She had been trying so hard to fit in as the "eager intern" that she had accidentally made herself rather well known in the company. It made her irritated, more than anything. She hadn't taken this job so that everyone in the NCST could get their coffee on time and appreciate the spunky redhead intern delivering it. She was here to help her friends, and even though they had made a lot of progress they weren't _there_ yet. It was both irritating and terrifying.

_"It is on a loop…I can keep it going for as long as you want."_

Julien's voice was choppy; no doubt he was trying to do like six other things while he talked to her.

"I won't be long. Franklin's asleep again and I don't want to tempt fate by taking a while for the delivery."

_"All right. Send me a text when you would like the camera loop turned off." _

"Sounds good."

Ashley hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. She had started carrying a clipboard around with her; she wasn't sure what it was, but people rarely question someone carrying a clipboard. She studied it intensely as she came out of the elevator on the fourth floor, an excuse at the ready, but Franklin really was asleep at his desk. She sighed; she had assumed right, then.

Ashley quietly passed the balding man, heading down the hallway. She was prepared to knock on Theo's window again, but she was surprised to see that he was sitting on his cot attentively as if he was waiting for her. When their eyes met, he broke out into a smile.

"Hey Ash," he said, his voice still distorted from being inside the thick walls.

"Hey," she responded, but then she hesitated, not really sure what to say. Theo shifted on the bed.

"Are we…getting any closer?" he asked finally, and Ashely felt a stir of guilt. But she just smiled and nodded.

"We're getting there. But we noticed on the news feed they aren't feeding you as often…"

"Two meals a day now…at best," Theo confirmed, rubbing his hair. Ashely's smile faded.

"It's messed up. We aren't going to let her get away with that," she assured as she dug around in the bag slung over one shoulder. Theo leaned forward in interest as she began pushing various packaged snack foods through the food slot in the door. Theo beamed.

"Any chance you brought some chocolate cake?" he said, sounding like he was only partly joking. Ashley couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, Theo. Look, hide this under your mattress and stuff, K? And…only eat it when your back is turned to the camera."

"This is a lot of food," Theo commented, scooping it up off the floor. His grateful tone was tinged with disappointment as he glanced up. "I take it this means I'm _not_ getting out of here anytime soon?"

She wasn't sure what to say to that. She tossed her red ponytail over her shoulder, trying to seem casual about it.

"I mean, it's mainly just in case I can't come up to see you again. We're bringing the hammer down in the next couple days, before the primary debates. She's not going to have any choice but to…"

"Let me go. You said that before," Theo remembered. He offered a little smile, but this time it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks for the food. I know it's probably risky, coming to visit, but next time do you think you could bring something long and thin I could use to pick a lock? Like a wire, or a pin…"

Ashley frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He held up his wrists, the vengestone cuffs still securely fastened.

"I need to get these off. I think I could do it, but I don't have anything to try to pick the lock with."

The redhead blinked.

"You know how to pick locks?"

Theo's expression became partly sheepish and partly mischievous.

"Tolan taught me many things," he finally explained. "Said he wanted to prepare me for life. Turns out he was more right about the way my life would go than I thought he was…."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Ashley cut in, and she winced internally at the look on Theo's face. "I get that those are probably uncomfortable, Theo…but if you take them off it's going to make people suspicious."

The Oni didn't say anything as he stared at her, and she tried to figure out how to make him understand.

"It's Matilda; anything that she can use against you she will. You take off your cuffs and suddenly you're trying to escape and dodge legal consequences…"

"I wouldn't _mind_ escaping and dodging consequences," he cut in, his tone becoming bitter. She sighed.

"I know. And we'll get there…but this isn't the Oni realm, Theodynn. We have to jump through the hoops to…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Theo cut in angrily, and Ashley frowned.

"I just mean that you and your mom and Amber are used to going in blasting, but if you lose control here than it's just going to play right into Matilda's hands."

Theo's expression was uncharacteristically stony as he studied her.

"Sure. Because _losing control _is what we Oni are known for_.__"_

"_Stop it,_ Theo. You know that's not what I meant," she snapped. Did he think that it was easy, trying day after day to win this political battle, knowing he was spending the entire time in undeserved confinement? She didn't blame him for being frustrated…but he certainly didn't need to take it out on her. "We are doing everything we can to get you out of there. You just have to hang in there."

He shrugged, as if to say he didn't have many other options. For some reason, his apathetic response just made her more irritated.

"Pick up all that food," she snapped. "Julien can only loop the camera feed for so long; if that idiot down at the security desk wakes up and sees all these snacks…"

"Fine."

"Alright," she threw back. Things had definitely been awkward with Theo ever since that dinner conversation all those months ago, but she couldn't remember the last time they were actually at odds like this. She crossed her arms as she glanced away. "I have to go…I don't want them to get suspicious."

He didn't reply and she sighed.

"I probably won't be able to visit much more. That should be plenty of enough food to last until…"

She trailed off, and Theo still didn't say anything. There was nothing else for her to say, so she finally just huffed and left. She waited to see if he would finally say anything, but he never did.

20


	46. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 46

136

M was eating when the door opened again. He glanced up and froze as his father came into the room. The two Openheimers studied each other silently before Marty IV finally spoke.

"The doctors finished their tests," he said, his voice strangely quiet. "They say that I can take you home. They kept you overnight in case you sustained head trauma in your fall…"

M's father trailed off, and M stared down at the tasteless mashed potatoes in silence. Marty sighed heavily as he came over and took a seat.

"You could have _died, _M. Did that never occur to you?"

M. swallowed, not sure what to say. He was more aware than anyone what had _almost_ happened; there was no point in guilt-tripping him. What did his father even want him to say? Or did Marty just want a chance to rip into him?

"_Look_ at me when I'm talking to you!" his father demanded, and M. felt a hand under his chin, jerking him up to look at the Headmaster. He flinched at the touch, and Marty's words trailed off when he saw it. M. glanced away again, not comfortable maintaining eye contact. Should he apologize? No doubt such words would be meaningless to his father, anyways. He waited for the punishment—for his father to describe how the rest of his life was going to play out with the understanding that M. would _never_ stray from the path again.

"I could have lost you, son…"

M glanced up in surprise; rather than furious, Marty almost sounded emotional. Sure enough, there seemed to be tears in the headmaster's eyes as he moved his other hand so both were cupping M's face. When he spoke again his voice was stern…but in a desperate rather than angry way.

"You're all I have, M."

The youngest Openheimer stared into his father's eyes. He could feel Marty IV's hands shaking as he looked at his son.

"I won't lose you. Do you understand that?"

He was waiting for M. to answer, the teen knew. M. opened his mouth, but the words died in his throat. Sure, his father couldn't lose the heir to the Openheimer legacy…he couldn't lose the prestige. That's what he was talking about…right? But staring at his father now he couldn't help but remember the way Marty IV had acted in the cave. His father had climbed a mountain, he realized suddenly. It was so against everything he knew about Marty IV, and he found his throat was getting tight thinking about it.

Marty studied him a moment and finally released his face, as if realizing that his son wasn't going to say anything.

"I spoke with your grandfather," he finally said, and M's brow furrowed. The headmaster cleared his throat. "We're going to figure this out, M…when he gets back, we'll all talk. About what needs to happen."

M. wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then Marty was running his hand through M's bed-mussed hair almost tenderly.

"Get your things together. We're going to be heading home," the headmaster ordered, finally standing. However, he stared at his son a few seconds longer, like there was something else he wanted to say. M waited, his lunch all but forgotten on his lap.

"Son…"

"Oh."

The voice was soft, and M and Marty both glanced to the doorway. Amber flushed when she saw them looking at her, and M's heart began pounding. He hadn't expected her to actually come, but she had. He was relieved to see that she really _did_ look like she was alright, just like her father had told him that morning.

M's nervousness for seeing his friend was compounded by the fact that his father was here. He glanced up to see Marty staring at the Oni, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, the headmaster spoke.

"We leave in ten minutes," he said distantly, and then he left. He didn't really look at Amber as he pushed past her, and the Oni looked over at M, obviously feeling awkward.

"Does that mean I can talk to you?" she finally asked, and he cleared his throat.

"I guess."

She hesitated a moment before coming in. She seemed a little wary, and that made M's stomach do a flip. Did she hate him after all?

"You…doing ok?" she finally asked. M. nodded, looking down at his lunch tray as he tried to move. He set it aside and went to stand, as if standing somehow proved he was fine.

"It's just my wrist," he explained, holding it up as proof. "I…sorta sprained it."

She stared at him and finally shook her head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

He blinked and glanced away, filling with shame.

"Amber…I know you probably hate me for what happened at the beach, and I don't blame…"

"The beach?" she snapped, coming over to fix him with her usual piercing stare. "I didn't mean the beach, M…I meant the whole running away thing. What were you thinking?"

He winced.

"I….I just couldn't stick around here anymore. I needed to get away."

"Get away from what?" she demanded, and he looked back over to meet her eye as he scoffed.

"From _everything!_" he said, gesturing around him as if his problems were surrounding them. "From everything I did wrong."

Her gaze softened a little and she shook her head.

"Like what?"

He sighed heavily. Why was she pulling this out of him? She should know what it was that he had done wrong. She had more reason to blame him than anyone else.

"I almost killed us in that stupid cave," he pointed out, and Amber was silent.

"No," she finally argued. "_I_ almost killed us in that cave…"

"Only because I made us go in there!"

"Why _did_ you make us go in there?" she said. "You've been off, M. You were off that day, and then you went crazy and tried to run off on your own. What's been with you?"

He didn't say anything, and Amber continued.

"Is it…is it your mom?"

He winced and shook his head as he sank on his bed.

"Is what my mom?"

"The reason you've been so weird around me. And Dani and them."

"Dani?"

M. scoffed. He had almost forgotten about his old fears and jealousies; in fact, he couldn't help but feel stupid about it now.

"You would always get weird around them," Amber pointed out, taking a seat next to him. "I just…I don't know what's going on in your mind."

"Well, you _usually_ do," he pointed out bitterly, and her brow furrowed.

"I can read feelings, M. Not minds. I know you're jealous of them, but I don't know why. Is it because they're free to do what they want? Or maybe…."

He looked over at her in disbelief. She hadn't figured it out? She caught his expression and frowned.

"What?"

"It had nothing to do with the _musicians,_" he said, and she just shrugged.

"Then what? Your parents?"

"_No._ Amber…don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

He hesitated, looking away.

"I've been losing people my whole life," he finally admitted, messing with the edge of his shirt to avoid looking right at her. "Somehow or another….I always manage to drive people away."

"What are you talking about?"

Her voice was less irritated now; she sounded genuinely unsure and he almost felt angry because of it.

"My mother _left_ because of me, Amber! And my father was hardly any better…always off on some business trip or another. The only time he ever talked to me was to remind me of all the ways I wasn't measuring up…"

His expression twisted with emotion, and he wondered why it was he always let himself get to this point with the Oni-girl. She was still looking at him, and he figured he might as well have the rest of it out.

"But I had friends to help me get through that time…or I thought I did. But then next thing you know they're all leaving me too, turning against me for something stupid…"

"When I first showed up and you had to be my partner," Amber guessed, and he shrugged.

"They left when I needed them. That's when I realized that there's not much about me that convinces people to _stay._"

"M…" Amber started, but he cut her off.

"And sure, I knew I drove you crazy. But there was something about you that was different than anyone else. When you said things, you meant it. But in the end, even _you_ left…"

"I had to save my parents!" she said. "It had nothing to do with _you!__"_

"I know!" he replied, frustrated that he was bad at explaining and she was bad at understanding. "But I had no idea if I would ever get you back. So when I heard that you could be coming back to school, I did _everything_ I could to make that happen."

She frowned as she continued to stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter now. I know I was a jerk around Dani and them, Amber. It's just…I finally had you back, someone who I knew actually _cared_ about me, and suddenly all these people were coming out of the woodwork to steal you away."

She snorted.

"M, that's _ridiculous.__"_

"It didn't feel ridiculous," he replied defensively. "That's how it always happens. People stay with me until they find something better…something more worthwhile. Then they leave."

Amber was silent, and he felt stupid. No doubt she thought he was crazy now, and maybe he was. But she had wanted him to explain himself. Despite the many hours he had thought about this very subject during his few days on the run, it seemed he still didn't know how to make his thoughts coherent enough for others to understand.

"We're friends, M." Amber finally said. "And nothing is going to change that."

His expression crumpled. How could she say that, after everything that had happened?

"But it's all my fault!" he pointed out. "You being in the hospital…your family getting arrested. Theo…"

His voice cracked and he shook his head.

"You were right about my mom, Amber. I should have listened…I just…I just wanted to believe that she really did _care!_"

He was crying now…it's all he seemed capable of doing lately. Driving people away and crying.

"It's not your fault, M. It's your mother; _all_ of this has been her. The fact that she used _you_ in the process of everything else…"

Her eyes flashed angrily, and M. stared down at his lap.

"I tried to talk her down, Amber. I swear I did. I didn't understand why she was targeting your parents or Theo. We got into an argument."

Amber hesitated before speaking.

"What did she say?"

He scoffed softly.

"That I'm just like my father."

"She's a monster."

M. glanced up at Amber's face to see that the Xinta was furious. There was a part of him that immediately jumped to his mother's defense. It was the part that had spent the last few days really trying to figure out a reason behind his mother's behavior. Something that would explain why she had treated Amber's family so terribly other than the obvious reason that had been staring at him in the face for months. But once the truth had taken hold in the backseat of her fancy sports car, it wouldn't go away. She wanted that councilwoman position…and by destroying Amber's family she thought she could get it.

Amber's expression seemed conflicted, as if she didn't know what else to say. But then M blinked in surprise as the Oni hugged him. She had never seemed to be the hugging sort, and he wasn't really sure what to make of it. But when Amber didn't let go, M. finally relaxed and hugged her back.

"We're going to stop her, M." Amber promised softly. "We'll get my brother back…and she'll pay for hurting you again."

He closed his eyes, not sure how to reply to that. He didn't want his mother to get hurt, but he also couldn't deny that she needed to be taken down a few pegs. He exhaled shakily.

"If there's anything I can do to help…let me know," he found himself saying. Amber was silent and M. shrugged in their hug. "I mean…I don't want to hurt her. But she can't become councilwoman. I see that now."

The Xinta didn't reply; she seemed lost in thought. They stayed like that for a few minutes longer, neither of them noticing the headmaster who was peering at them from around the doorway.

* * *

The evening was unnaturally foggy, and a figure peeled away from the shadows of the Western Fortress. She was wearing a long cloak to keep off the chill of the night, one hand cupped around the candle in her hand protectively. As she walked, a guard appeared in the night to apprehend her. However, as she brought the candle to her face to illuminate her copper-streaked eyes, the guard bowed his head respectfully and allowed her to pass.

The place she was going to wasn't far. Within a few minutes, she had arrived. Myrah pushed the cowl of her cloak back, sighing heavily as she looked out to the memorial mounds. The fog sifted between the weapons half-buried in the hardened earth, their hilts pointed at the stars. There weren't many of them…the Western Province hadn't had that many leaders who deserved the honor.

Many of the blades were weathered, having lost their sheen over the years. But the sword that Myrah approached was still new enough to wink in the candlelight. She sighed as she reached it, running her hand along the simple hilt. It was strange seeing this weapon stuck in cold ground, rather than being sheathed next to the side of her previous mentor and leader. She shivered a little; there was still an ache inside when she thought of Heavy Metal.

"I know you can't hear me," she started softly, looking at her flickering reflection in the sword's surface. "Or…maybe you can. I'm not really sure of anything anymore."

She placed the candle on the ground, taking a moment adjusting it to stay put. Then she straightened with a sigh, hugging herself.

"In life, I could always come to you for advice. But this time it isn't about how to handle village discontent or insulted advisors. It's more…"

She trailed off, shaking her head at her foolishness. She almost turned and went back to the fortress, but at the same time there wasn't anybody here to realize how crazy she sounded. Besides…she didn't have anyone else to talk to.

"I've made a mistake," she finally admitted, pushing her hair out of her face. "I just don't know which part of the past week was the mistake. I can't even think of what you would tell me to do if you were here. My mind says you'd side with Bula and tell me that I've been wasting my time, endangering my plans. Leadership was everything to you, so it should be everything to me. And yet…"

A breeze stirred her hair, which was down around her shoulders.

"I've heard things about you that don't necessarily match up with that image," she murmured. The sword didn't answer, but of course she didn't expect it to.

"I think I fell in love," she finally admitted. "It was different than I had been taught. It's almost like companionship, but more…I don't know how to explain it. I suppose you were never in love…were you? Never that foolish."

There was a howl in the distance, and Myrah glanced up. She wasn't worried however; it was far off.

"I wish you were here," she finally sighed. "Because I thought I could do this…and now I'm not so sure. A few months ago, everything was on track. I was going to become the leader, gain Theodynn's trust, and eventually become the Ruler of the realm. Make changes that would bring the Oni traditions more into focus. It's all Bula and I have ever talked about.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't want to be a leader anymore, because I do. I still want to make the changes that will make the realm better. But now I'm not so sure what those plans should be, and I can't even trust Bula anymore. There have been times when I was annoyed with her, of course…but to know that I can't tell her things has made everything even more complicated."

She rubbed her arms; the mist was chilling her. Bula would have a fit if she knew she was out here, Myrah knew. She'd go on and on about the risks of fever…but the Western Leader was over worrying about what her senior advisor thought.

"I've been trying to forget about him. Hershel. The Master Healer. He's the one who I, you know…" she trailed off, sighing. "You knew him, didn't you? I mean, of course you did; he's the one who would check on you those final weeks. But I mean you knew him when he was younger, a slave at the fortress. We had decided to try it out, this love. But because of Bula it's fallen apart…"

Her throat tightened with guilt, and she scoffed in annoyance.

"I don't know why_ I _feel guilty," she argued. "It wasn't my fault they blinded him. I would have never asked for that to happen to _anyone._ Least of all the man who I…who loved me. He doesn't anymore of course; perhaps that should make it easier to move on, and I tried. But like I said, I've been trying to forget and I _can__'t._ I just keep reliving that night, over and over…and now I have these terrible dreams…"

Her expression crumpled and she looked down at where the candle was flickering madly in the gathering breeze.

"They would kill him. They would…if they blinded him for merely kissing me, then they would kill him if we continued. Normal Oni I could handle easily, but these are Healers; _Ancients. _I have no way of battling them. Before Bula got involved, I could have had everything. But now I'm forced to choose between keeping my distance to protect him and risking everything to continue chasing something I don't even _understand__…" _

She fell silent now, staring at the sword in front of her. It was silent as well, and she pressed a hand against her forehead.

"I know what I have to do. I just…I just wanted the chance to talk it out before I do. And I can't do it now, because it's too soon…"

Her face twisted again.

"I came to you to draw strength…because you were the strongest person I knew. And I know you can't hear me, that you aren't here. But I also knew that it couldn't _hurt_ anything by coming."

She pulled her cowl back on, ready to head back to the fortress.

"Perhaps I'll be back," she told the sword quietly. "If someday I regain my confidence, I'll come tell you about it."

She thought about taking the candle back with her, to light her way. But the moon was bright tonight, causing the mist to glow. So she left the flickering wax stub at the base of the sword to burn itself out or be smothered by the breeze, whichever came first.

137

"It's finished."

Mia said it both exhaustedly and triumphantly as she pushed her chair away from her laptop. Julien glanced up from his monitor.

"Completely?"

"Yup. It's as good as we're going to get it," she said, and May came over.

"You got the full arrest footage in?" she asked, and Mia nodded.

"Yup. It's got the arrest footage, the shot of her slapping Theo, not to mention all the horrible things she said to him in their first interview. Then there's that part you did about how she stopped feeding him and won't give him a lawyer. _And, _to top it all off, I included evidence that her son was locked in her office the night of the arrest and then counter it with the footage of her telling the kid's Dad that she hasn't seen him. That alone should destroy any argument that she has about Cole and Keyda being involved in her son's disappearance. What would be _really_ great is if we had a testimony from M. himself, talking about how he ran away and Cole and Keyda _saved_ him."

"I've called the school four times," May said, folding her arms. "His father's not letting us get anywhere near him."

"Can't Amber get the interview?" Mia complained. "He's her boyfriend after all."

"I do not believe they are dating," Julien cut in. "Besides, Amber has been so touchy lately, I do not think it would be a good idea to push the matter."

"Push what matter?"

The teens looked up as Colby came in, his face and hands spattered in black paint. Mia shook her head.

"Yo, Colbes! What happened to that political cartoon we were promised?"

Colby shrugged.

"Finished it."

"Finished it, he says," May said, rolling her eyes. "You've got to give it to us if we're going to post it."

"It's pretty well posted where it is," the thirteen-year-old said comfortably, grabbing a soda from the stash Kai had brought over earlier and popping the tab. His sisters just stared at him.

"Whatever," Mia finally sighed. "Have you seen Amber? We haven't been able to get a hold of her. Man, I wish that girl would carry a phone!"

Colby shrugged.

"Nah. Haven't seen her."

He took a long swig of soda, acting like someone who had completed an exhausting feat and deserved a refreshing break. Mia chewed her lip.

"I'm not sure how we're going to get that interview, then…"

"Look. Let's just get this video up and running, alright? We can do the interview later on. There's no rule saying that we have to stop slandering Matilda after the primaries. But the video's solid where it's at; it'll be ready to go tomorrow morning," May cut in. Julien nodded as he continued typing.

"May has a point," he noted, and Mia sighed.

"_Fine._ One hammer at a time, I guess."

She saved the file and stretched before looking over at her brother.

"So, you ever find out what your girlfriend was up to, Colbes?"

The youngest Walker inhaled soda and everyone watched him choke and cough. When he finally got it out of his system, he glared at his sister.

"She's not my _girlfriend. Geez!__"_

_"_Whatever. Did she ever share what exactly it was that she was planning on doing?" May pressed, and Colby shook his head.

"Look, Dani-who is just an _acquaintance-_ hasn't talked to me since I met her a couple days ago, alright? You wanna talk to her you have to talk to Amber."

Mia tapped her fingernails impatiently on her keyboard.

"Just another reason that girl needs a _phone.__"_

* * *

"What am I looking at?"

Matilda raised her sunglasses as she frowned at the graffiti now plastering the side of the NCST. Alejandro rubbed his nose.

"I…think that figure in the middle is supposed to be _you.__"_

"Mmmm…not a flattering likeness, is it?" she muttered. "Do I have four arms?"

"And fangs."

"Ah."

They both tilted their heads as they continued to study the black and white picture.

"I believe it's supposed to imply that you are Ninjago's current villain," Alejandro finally said, and he rubbed his face again. Matilda looked at him from the corner of her eye; if she didn't know better, it looked like her assistant was _amused._

"How quaint," she said coldly. "How soon can we get this cleaned off?"

"I've already called the appropriate services," he replied quickly.

"And any idea who's responsible?"

He gestured for her to follow her back inside. They made their way up to the third floor and Alejandro took her back to the security office.

"I had Janet run back the cameras, and we picked this up."

He typed something into the monitor, and as he pushed enter a video feed popped up. A short figure in a blue hoodie was spray-painting the side of the building.

"It's broad daylight," Matilda said with wonder. "Does he realize he's doing this in broad daylight?"

"Apparently he doesn't care," came the reply. They watched as the figure finished the details of the screaming masses being crushed under the center figure's stilettoed heel and scampered off.

"The little delinquent!" Matilda scoffed. "Do we know who he is? I assume you've called the police?"

"I can if you want me to. But in all honesty, we should be grateful the kid did this; I think you'll be happy to see what I managed to dig up after figuring out his identity."

Matilda raised an eyebrow.

"Do share."

* * *

Theo dropped into the seat, his face neutral. He was over these interviews. No doubt he was just going to make Matilda angry, and then she wouldn't let him eat dinner, and he'd eat six or seven snack bars to make up for it. He didn't even have the energy to glare at the NCST President as she slunk in. He waited for her cold, calculating reasoning, but to his surprise she started laughing the second she saw him.

"_Kids._ This entire time…it was just a bunch of _children!__"_

Theo stared at her, concerned. What on earth? Matilda was still chuckling as she walked over to his side of the table. That unnerved him even more; she never came near him, usually choosing to stare him down from the opposite end of the table. The NCST President looked down with a victorious sneer as she tossed a bunch of pictures onto the table. Theo glanced down and his blood ran cold.

"Friends of yours, aren't they?" she cooed, and he swallowed as his eyes flicked across the pictures of his Ninjagoan friends. Mia and May's school pictures. Julien Cyrus's Borg industry employee photo. A professional-looking picture of Ashley, and a blurred picture of a freckled-face in a blue hoodie.

"I've been trying to figure out who would have built up a case for you, honestly. I thought it was my competitors at first; I'll admit, the quality of the attacks threw me off. But the more they wrote, the more it focused on _you. _Who better to come to your defense than those who grew up with you? The children of your father's former partners."

Theodynn wasn't sure what to say, his heart pounding. How much did Matilda know? What was she implying?

"Still going for the silent defense?" she asked, folding her arms patronizingly as she leered down at him. "It doesn't matter. Now that I know who I'm _really_ against, I don't have any doubt that the councilwoman seat will be mine in a matter of weeks. Your friends have _no defense._ Childish measures with obvious Oni bias; that's all this is. But I suppose I should thank them; because of their involvement, you're finally going to talk to me."

He narrowed his eyes, and she seemed to understand the challenge in the look he was giving her.

"They took a few steps too far," she explained in a silky voice. "That little hoodied hoodlum just vandalized the NCST building…something that we can certainly press charges for. And would you believe our system was infected with spyware? We haven't proved it yet, but we'll get there. Not to mention one of my newest interns seems to have _lied_ about her intentions in our company."

Her hand rested on Ashley's picture, and Theo blanched. Matilda smirked.

"Did they really think they would stand a chance? That this little '_FreeTheodynn__'_ movement would take off? Sure, it's been liked and shared across the web, but in the end they have no _voice,_ do they? People sure love inspiring posts, but when it comes down to actually_ doing_ something about them?"

Matilda laughed, finishing her own thought. Theo wasn't even sure he knew what she was talking about, but he had a horrible feeling that his friend's plans had just fallen apart. Matilda eventually stopped chuckling, her expression sobering as she fixed him with an intense look.

"Look, Oni. I've been nothing but patient over the past few days, but you haven't shown yourself to be very cooperative. That's going to change right now, or I'm going to have to get your friends even _more_ involved than they already are."

The teen's mouth had gone dry as he looked back down at the pictures scattered on the table.

"There's nothing to cooperate _with,__" _he finally said, and Matilda's eyebrow raised as he actually spoke to her. He turned to glare. "You keep asking about invasions, but there _aren__'t any._ When are you going to realize that? That we _aren__'t_ the monsters you keep painting us as!"

"No, if anyone's _painting_ someone as a monster, it's your little friends," Matilda said, throwing a disgusted look at Colby's picture. "And I would suggest you admit to something, if you don't want them getting visits from the Ninjago City Police…"

"There's nothing to admit to!" Theo yelled, getting to his feet. "We haven't done _anything!_ You arrested us for no reason! You've kept me in this stupid building for days for _nothing! _You're a villain…a selfish, power seeking…"

She grabbed his arm, and he grimaced as her long nails dug into his skin.

"This is not a good time for name-calling, Oni." She murmured dangerously, and he met her eye defiantly as she continued. "I'll give you one last chance…what are the Oni's plans with this realm?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

She scoffed, but as she studied his face her lips twisted up in a sneer.

"Fine. If it's silence you want, then you're going somewhere where you won't get to talk to _anyone.__"_

He clenched his jaw at the threat, glaring at her, but she released his arm and straightened.

"I suppose I'll just have to get your friends involved after all. Not to mention your sister and your parents once again. But I'm tired of trying to work with someone so uncooperative; you'll get another chance to testify at your hearing…whenever that ends up taking place. It will be interesting to see how long we can push it off for…won't it?"

Theo was fuming as his guard pulled him back up to his feet. No doubt he would be in aura storm mode, if the vengestone cuffs hadn't been present.

"You're _nobody!__"_ he finally yelled. "You think you're so elite…so important. You're just the president of a villain's façade! You have no real title…no real influence!"

"And you're so much more important?" she countered, clearly unimpressed. Theo narrowed his eyes.

"I am the Heir to the Oni realm..._royalty. _And there will come a day where you will regret treating me like this!"

Matilda didn't move as Earl pulled Theo from the room. As the interview door slammed shut, a smile spread across her features.

"That will do just fine."

* * *

Ashely was laughing with the receptionist when her cellphone rang. She put up a finger to hold their conversation.

"Sorry…my brother. Can I answer this?"

The receptionist motioned for her to go ahead and the redhead flashed her a grateful smile as she took a few steps to answer the call.

"Julien. What's up?'

_"I can't get through."_

If his tone wasn't enough to let Ashley know something was wrong, she realized with a start that he had used a contraction. He didn't use those lightly.

"Get through?"

"_The NCST system shut me out suddenly, about ten minutes ago. I am no longer able to get into the security footage, listen in on calls, nothing. And no matter what I do, I can__'t get it back."_

She swallowed hard, her eyes glancing over at the receptionist warily. But the woman just looked concerned, no doubt picking up on Ashley's anxiety.

"What do you think that means?" she asked carefully, and she could hear Julien's furious typing through the phone.

_"They found my spyware, most likely. It was pretty encoded, but I had to make it less discrete in order to find those other files. I created it to self-destruct when tampered with…which means someone triggered it and now it's gone. I'm not in the system anymore."_

"Do they know about me?" she asked, turning away from the receptionist with a soft voice.

"_How should I know!? Are you not getting that I no longer have eyes in the company!?__"_

Ashley's heart was pounding; this wasn't good. But it didn't necessarily mean that all was lost. She needed to go see what the damage was. She spoke a little louder, so the receptionist could hear.

"Alright. Well, I'm at work, Julien…I'll have to talk to you about it when I get home."

"_Wait, Ashley I do not think__…."_

She hung up the phone and turned to smile at the receptionist. The woman gave her a concerned smile back.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, no, it's fine. Nothing I can't sort out," Ashley assured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But I really should go check and see if they need me upstairs. Good talking to you!"

The receptionist nodded and went back to typing, and Ashley immediately headed to the elevator. As the doors slid shut, she went to push the 3. That's where she would be able to talk to the most people and get the most information, after all. But as her finger hovered over the round button, she hesitated. A sudden fear hit home, and before she could think better of it, she pressed the 4.

The elevator dinged open and she walked quickly down the corridor. Her stomach gave a flip as she saw that for once, Franklin wasn't at his desk. Sure, there were times that he was asleep, or there was a separate guard entirely for the night shift. But it was broad daylight and he should be here…and the desk was completely bare. Ashley passed it quickly, trying to convince herself that everything was fine. There was no point in freaking out; he could be in the bathroom for all she knew. But her intuition wasn't buying it.

She turned the corner, desperate to see Theo sitting on his bed. She didn't even care that they had left on an awkward note…it was far more important that he be there and everything still be on track.

Ashley reached the cell quickly, and her heart dropped. It was empty…completely empty. The bed was stripped of even its sheets, and she felt like throwing up. Her mind raced through a million possibilities. Theo could be in an interview, and they were washing the sheets while he was gone. He could have been moved to a new cell. Maybe they had even let him go.

But she wasn't stupid; she knew better. They had been compromised. Her worst fear was realized as she heard a voice behind her.

"Well…if it isn't my spunky little intern."

The redhead turned to see Matilda O'Keefe standing with a few other NCST members. Ashley tried not to appear intimidated, but considering that she had no idea what was going on and her only exit was blocked, she wasn't necessarily feeling confident.

"Come to see your friend again?" Matilda asked sweetly. She held up a snack bar, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Probably to make sure that he's _eating_ alright, yeah?"

There was no point in keeping up the act. Ashley folded her arms, eyeing the President coldly.

"Where's Theo?" she demanded, and the blonde woman scoffed as if she found Ashley both endearing and annoying.

"Is that your pet name for him? How sweet. Unfortunately, as a _political science_ major, you must know that we could hardly keep a political prisoner in a compromised space…"

"Where is he!?" Ashley yelled, her heart pounding. They had failed. _She_ had failed. Her mind couldn't calculate the repercussions of what Matilda was saying fast enough.

"Somewhere secure," Matilda replied lightly. "You'll be able to see him at his trial…though it's hard to say exactly when that will be. At least a few months, perhaps even longer. Probably best to wait until the elections are done, when I'll actually have _time_ to be part of the proceedings."

"You can't do this," Ashley argued, making sure to keep her calm. "Ninjagoan law states that trials must be held within the month of crime; no one can be incarcerated without trial for more than…"

"Those laws only apply to those born _in Ninjago._ Face it, love…dealing with people from other realms is uncharted territory. And I fully intend to be the pioneer who stakes out exactly what regulations we will use."

Ashley was stiff with anger as she glared at the patronizing NCST President, and Matilda shifted her weight in a way that suggested she was bored with this conversation.

"I suggest you leave now, Ashley _Smith. _ As you could probably guess, you're fired…and I'm afraid I won't be able to give you a very glowing letter of recommendation to N.U."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where Theo is!" Ashley said, standing her ground. Matilda just scoffed.

"Girly, unless you want a lawsuit on your hands, I expect you back off. In fact…" Here the President took a threatening step forward, the guards around her stiffening expectantly. "You can tell _all_ your little teenage friends to _back off._ Give up on this social media movement, stop attacking me and my campaign, and realize that you are in over your head here. It's cute you tried, really…and you all put up an impressive little fight. But you're out of your league and I have more than a dozen things I could charge the lot of you with if I so desire."

It was checkmate…and Ashley knew it. It felt like the world was spinning, crashing down. This monster had figured them out, and what was worse is they hadn't even unleashed their greatest attacks yet. But despite the fact that she knew she was beat, the redhead couldn't help but glare at the patronizing woman.

"What you're doing is wrong and you won't get away with it."

It didn't really leave the impact she was hoping for. Matilda just smiled.

"How cliché…you pick that up from your father? The ninja were always known for their trite little catechisms. But all of that 'true potential, spinjitzu' nonsense is a thing of the past. In the world I'm creating, there is no need for ninja. And there is certainly no need for little girls and boys who meddle with things they shouldn't. So you go home…and you pass that along, alright?"

Ashley didn't move, but Matilda was gesturing at the guards near her to escort her out. The young woman's face flushed angrily as one of them grabbed her arm, and she yanked it out of their grasp. However, she knew she couldn't stay here; if she didn't leave herself, they were going to use force. She gave Matilda one last hateful, defiant look, and strode towards the elevator. She was burning with fury and humiliation as she rode it down to the ground floor, but the only thing she could do was head back to the temple and try and figure out what could be salvaged in the shattered plans they had made.

138

It was chaos when Amber walked in.

"How could you be so _stupid,_ _Colby!?__"_

"I don't get how they figured out it was me! Isn't Julien controlling their cameras?!"

"I can _see_ what their cameras see," the robotics major corrected in coldly. "Or at least…I used to be able to."

"But you totally loop it or whatever when Ash visits Theo…"

"Because I _knew to do it before hand__…"_

_"You always mess everything up!"_ One of the twins yelled, and Amber found that she was dizzy with all the emotions in the room. Anger, disgust, guilt, defensiveness…and sadness. A wave of sadness. She looked over, realizing that was stemming from the redhead sulking in one corner. Amber's heart fell.

"What's going on?"

As loud as it had been, the chaos died immediately. Everyone froze, and it seemed like everyone was suddenly avoiding eye contact. The Xinta had a horrible feeling.

"What's happened?!" she demanded. "What's going on?"

No one answered at first, but as her eyes flashed, Julien finally pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke up.

"Our position at the NCST has been compromised."

Her stomach did a flip.

"What do you mean?"

"He means Matilda is on to us…and she totally shut us down. On pain of _lawsuits,__"_ Mia cut in bitterly. She seemed to be stewing in a corner, bouncing what looked like a tennis ball off the wall in an effort to calm down. From what Amber could feel, it wasn't working.

"Shut you down? What about Theo?"

Again, silence…and an increasing amount of guilt. She shook her head and ran over to the computers that Julien had been glued to for days.

"Where's my brother?! Is he still in his cell? What's happened?"

"I can no longer access the NCST database," Julien explained softly, staring at his black screens with a forlorn look.

"But is he ok?" Amber turned to the others, angry that no one would look at her. "Do you know _anything?!__"_

"He…should be fine."

The soft comment came from the redhead sitting on a counter, and when Amber looked at her, Ashley finally looked up to meet her eye.

"He has to go to trial, so Matilda can't _do_ anything to him…"

"Trial?! You said that you would have him out of there _way_ before the trial! Matilda won't even release when that trial _is!__"_

Ashley just winced and looked away, which was worse than anything she could have done. Amber realized with sudden anger that she needed the redhead to have a back up plan. To say that everything was going to be ok….to assure her that they were on it and she just needed to have faith. But if anything, Ashley suddenly looked so young and defeated. Amber's expression hardened with resolve.

"You tried," she started, and everyone glanced over at her then. She sighed heavily. "You all tried it your way…but it didn't work. So now we have to do it my way."

Ashley sat up then, blanching.

"Amber, you can't…"

"I'm not letting her touch my brother. If you all couldn't get him out, I will!"

The Xinta stormed out of the room, but Ashley followed close behind. Aura winds started swirling around Amber for a transport as she headed down the hall. Someone grabbed her arm and she whirled around angrily.

"Let go!" she demanded, but Ashely's expression was finally resolved.

"I know you're upset; I don't blame you," she said calmly. "But please, trust me when I say that if you break in there it's going to make everything so much worse."

"I should have done this days ago!" Amber argued. "She will finally realize _exactly_ who she's messing with. We don't have to jump through her hoops. We don't have to play fair."

"Amber…"

"I'm an _ONI!_ What's more, I'm a Xinta. I banished a centuries old witch, I fixed my brother when he died, and there is nothing I am not capable of. _Least of all _defeating a monster who has targeted _everyone I care about!__"_

Ashely seemed more than a little shocked at her speech, and Amber pulled her arm from the older girl. However, Ashely snapped out of it and grabbed her other arm.

"You're right!"

Amber paused at the redhead's confession, and Ashley sighed.

"You're right, Amber. I don't really know anything about all the stuff you just said, but I definitely believe you when you say that you could defeat her…make her pay. But that's exactly what she wants!"

Amber scowled.

"She'd be pretty stupid to want what I'm about to do to her…"

"If you hurt Matilda, you are proving her right," Ashely countered. "You're proving that Oni are unpredictable, that they can't follow rules, and that they should be _feared._ Is that what you want?"

Amber hesitated, hating that logic seemed to be leaking through her internal rage. Ashley continued.

"You also aren't giving Theo enough credit. There's no doubt in my mind your brother could have escaped by now if he wanted to. He could have made her pay. But he _didn__'t. _He's choosing to stay there because he knows if he does anything then it will only give Matilda more ground in this war."

"No, he stayed because you swore to him that you'd get him out!" Amber yelled, and something flickered across Ashley's expression. Guilt.

"She can't hurt him. She's bound by the same laws that she's using to trap him, Amber. She can't hurt Theodynn without making things harder on herself. So she's targeting us….trying to make us flip a switch and lose control. She's _counting on it.__"_

Amber's eyes were filled with tears.

"She has to _pay._"

"She will pay," Ashley assured, and Amber scoffed.

"_How?!__"_

_"I don't know!"_

Ashley finally raised her voice herself. She released Amber so she could angrily shove her bangs out of her face, and then the eighteen-year old sighed heavily.

"I don't know. But we aren't giving up, Amber. We won't let her win. Today came as a blow…I'm not going to lie. But that doesn't mean we're just going to give up on Theo…"

"You don't even _care_ about Theo!" Amber hissed in reply, and Ashley stiffened with anger.

"I do!" she yelled back, glaring at Amber. "I do care, ok?! I get that you hate me. You've hated me as long as I can remember; you hated me all growing up because you thought Theo paid me more attention than he did you, and then you hated me worse when I told him I didn't love him. But the thing is, Amber…I _don__'t_ love your brother. Not like that. I don't see us together, and I don't have those feelings for him. _But that doesn__'t mean I don't care!"_

Amber continued glaring, angry that Ashley's feelings seemed to be backing up her argument. She was surprised when Ashley's eyes filled with tears.

"He's one of my best friends; always has been. You don't think it's made me _livid_ to see how that creep treats him? That he's locked up for _nothing!?_ He's the sweetest, most genuine guy I know…and he doesn't deserve _any of this! _Which is why I'm trying to make it so he doesn't have to suffer more than he has to; that none of you do. Because Matilda is a spider in her web of lies; she will twist what you say, warp situations, and do whatever she can to get to power. Yes, you could take her out; I've no doubt about that. But her web will remain and trap every one of us in it if we don't go through the process of jumping through the gaps."

Amber's own eyes were filled with tears, and she was still furious. But the aura winds around her were dying down.

"Then what can we do?" she finally demanded. She could feel Ashley's relief as the redhead sighed.

"I'm not completely sure. We have the video still, but Matilda made it clear she would come down hard if we continued our attack. If we do post it, we have to time it right…and be ok with the consequences that will follow."

Her expression flickered for a moment, but then she continued on.

"Her primary debate is tomorrow afternoon. It would be a perfect time to question her—confront her with the details of what she's done. We really wanted Uncle Lloyd to do it, but he wouldn't. And now if any of us or even our parents show up, she has plenty of ammunition to shut us down."

Amber frowned as she processed what Ashely had said.

"We need someone to take her head on…but it can't be any of us," she finally clarified, and Ashley sighed.

"Yeah. Which makes it nearly impossible, at this point."

An idea was forming in the back of Amber's mind. It was risky….and she wasn't even sure she could make it happen. But as she thought of everything Ashley had just said, as well as Theo in some unknown cell, Amber knew it was worth a shot.

"I might know somebody."

* * *

Colby sulked in his chair, trying to make himself as small as possible. No matter _what_ he did, he couldn't please anybody. First they didn't want him involved, and then they _finally_ invited him, but then they were mad he wasn't doing things for the cause, and then they were blaming him for everything falling apart. This is why he stuck to _abstract!_ He had never been able to meet expectations…better to invest his time and talent into something that literally didn't have any!

"What about your video?" he finally asked. "Don't you guys still have that you can post? Matilda might know who you are, but it would still tell everyone what a witch she is!"

"She's got us cornered, thanks to you!" May snapped, glaring at her brother. "We post that and suddenly she pressing charges against you for vandalizing and Julien for spyware and Ash for…"

"I would like to see her try to pin that on me," Julien cut in coolly. Everyone glanced over and he shrugged. "It was created to self-destruct if people try to fiddle with it. They may know that there was spyware in their system and they may know that I was in their building at some point over the last few days, but I would like to see them try to prove those events have a correlation."

Everyone blinked, and then Mia sighed.

"It doesn't matter. All that work for _nothing__…"_

_"_Well, you can't _quit,__"_ Colby snapped. "If you quit then it's not my fault…that's on you!"

"We wouldn't have to quit if you had been born with half a brain!"

"That's it!"

Colby stood, frustrated and guilty and defensive all in one.

"You know what?! Release that video. I'm not sorry! Why should we let that lady win, huh? I'm _glad_ she knows who we are! I'm glad she understands that we may be kids but we aren't just going to lay down and take it! I don't care if they lock me up for a _hundred years__…"_

"They wouldn't lock you up," May cut in with a scoff and an eye roll. "You'd probably just get fined and be saddled with community service."

"Even better!" he said. "I'm sick of you guys treating me like the black sheep, the one who didn't fit into the mold of 'ninja kid.' So what if I like painting and drawing more than fighting and engineering and all that stuff? So what if I can't hack into computers and I have like _zero_ self-defense skills? I don't _quit_, and isn't that what being part of the ninja legacy is all about!?"

His sisters were staring at him like he'd lost his mind, but he was too irate to care.

"You guys go ahead and sit there and make fun of me, alright? You can tell everyone that you were really close but that "Colby the brainless" messed it all up. But if you quit don't you _dare_ blame that on me!"

"Colbes, _chill__…"_ May tried, but he shook his head.

"_NO. _You guys have been hounding me for years! Is it any wonder why I hate being around you!?"

The Walker twins both blinked in surprise at that, but he didn't wait for them to say anything else as he stormed to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Julien called, and Colby didn't turn as he yelled out.

"To the police station!"

"Why?" Mia called out, clearly shocked. Here he paused and turned around.

"To _turn myself in!_ Suffering for the cause…like a _real artist!_ I'm not gonna let 'the man' have something hanging over _me!__"_

The other three teens sat dumbfounded as they watched the youngest Walker leave the room and slam the door.

"He can't be serious," May finally cut in. Julien scratched his head.

"He…_sounded_ serious."

Mia stood and scowled.

"Well we can't just _let _him go and do that! If he wants us to stop treating him like an idiot, then he should stop acting like one!"

The twins went to leave, but Julien stood and called out to them.

"Wait!"

They turned to fix him with identical withering looks, and he polished his glasses as he frowned.

"I think that Colby has a point."

"A point? The stupid kid is about to go turn himself in to the police!" May snapped. Julien rolled his eyes.

"I know. Which would make it so Matilda no longer has the ammunition she thinks she has."

Mia folded her arms, obviously cross.

"Get to the point, geek…we have to go get our brother!"

Julien narrowed his eyes but continued.

"You could post the video now, technically. Sure, she'll try to pin stuff on me, but I'm clean as a whistle…"

"You can't be sure of that," May argued.

"…and while Ashley had ulterior motives, she never actually did anything _wrong_ besides talk with Theo. Which is not a criminal offense. You both have been posting slander, but freedom of speech makes that entirely legal, even if it is irritating for Matilda. Colby is the only one she could really target at this moment if we were to continue our fight, but if he has already been punished for his misdemeanor, she cannot have him punished again."

The twins scowled, and he shrugged.

"She called our bluff. Now we are calling hers."

"So you're saying we should _let_ our baby brother throw himself under the bus and still post that video challenging Matilda that will no doubt make her _furious?__"_

Julien smiled.

"Our parents did not give up when facing villains of the past, no matter what the threats were. What are we showing them…what are we proving to _ourselves_ if we give up now?"

The twins were silent and Julien sat back down in his chair, seemingly inspired by his own train of thought as he powered his computers up again.

"Like I said, I think Colby has a point. Ninja never quit."

* * *

"Wait…you're turning yourself in?"

The police officer looked confused, and Colby flashed him a classic Walker grin.

"Yes. I was the one who vandalized the NCST building earlier. You can ask them for confirmation."

The policeman raised an eyebrow.

"And you came here because…"

Colby offered his wrists, as if waiting for handcuffs.

"I was fully aware that my actions were against the law," he explained. "But I did it because there is _wrong_ going on in this city and if I had to be the only one who would stand up against it…"

The police officer was waving him off.

"Ah, that's enough, kid. I don't need your soapbox, alright?"

He picked up a phone and Colby lowered his arms.

"Chief? Yeah…we got a kid here confessing to his own misdemeanor. Vandalism. Yeah…yeah. Apparently he's got some political chip on his shoulder. I know, right? That's just what I was thinking."

He looked back at Colby, looking him up and down.

"I dunno. Ten? Twelve?"

"Thirteen!" Colby corrected with a huff. Someday he'd get rid of this baby fat, and people might take him seriously.

"_Thirteen_, he says," the officer repeated wryly. "Uh-huh. Nah, haven't called the parents yet. You think? Yeah, that would work. I just wanted your input first. I can have the paperwork done by this afternoon; it's been slow. Sure Chief, thanks."

The officer hung up the phone with a sigh, and then fixed the eager-looking kid with a long look.

"Alright, kid…this is what's gonna happen. We're gonna call your parents and have them come down here. There's gonna be a fine involved, and an apology letter written to the NCST, not to mention community service."

Colby nodded; he had expected as much.

"How much?"

The officer scratched his chin.

"Normally you'd have a hearing and the judge would decide that, but I just talked to the Chief and he's gonna call the Justice of the Peace today to see if we can settle this outside of court, so to speak. We're gonna have to put this little political statement on your record, you understand. As for the community service, you can start today. Goodness knows this police station needs some sprucing up."

Colby nodded his understanding. The police officer handed him a paper so he could write down his parent's numbers. That was going to be the only bad thing…trying to explain this.

"What exactly was this vandalism?" the police officer asked, surprisingly curious as Colby handed the pad back to him. The boy smirked and pulled out his phone.

"Just…a mural describing Matilda O'Keefe's effect on Ninjago."

The officer raised his eyebrows and Colby turned the phone so he could see the painting. The man scanned it for a few moments, and the boy was surprised when the officer began chuckling.

"Say…that's pretty good," he murmured, but then seemed to catch himself. He cleared his throat. "But completely inappropriate, you understand."

"I know," Colby said sheepishly. The Cop began typing in Jay Walker's phone number and a smile cracked through his serious mask again.

"Never liked that woman, though," he murmured, as if to himself. "Bossy…and all those stupid _laws.__" _He spoke louder as he addressed Colby again. "Alright lad, go get started on those windows. I want them sparkling by the time your parents get here.

Colby saluted.

"Aye-aye."

25


	47. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 47

139

Red lipstick was always a risk. Matilda generally went for more nude, classic looks…but on days such as today she needed to look confident. Prepared. And red was the best way to achieve that.

She finished applying her makeup and backed up a few paces, judging herself in the mirror. She looked striking; just as she planned. Perfect.

"Ms. O'Keefe."

Alejandro materialized at her side. Matilda didn't even turn to look at him as she spoke.

"Make it quick; I'm leaving in two minutes to get to town hall. A true politician is always a few hours early. My father used to call it _schmooze_ time. I'm not sure if I'm as good at it as he was, but it can't hurt to make myself known."

Her assistant sighed heavily and Matilda finally turned to face him.

"What a reassuring sound," she quipped dryly, and he rubbed his nose.

"No one's told you, then?"

The NCST President clenched her jaw in answer, and Alejandro pulled something up on his tablet and handed it to her. She took it cautiously, as if accepting a wild animal, and her crimson lips pursed as she read the title.

"'Matilda O'Keefe UnMasked?'"

"It was posted thirty minutes ago…and has already been spread across the entire realm."

Matilda stared at the screen, tsking softly.

"Don't tell me those foolish children…."

"It was posted by the same author as the _FreeTheodynn_ movement posts, from what we can tell," Alejandro confirmed. The NCST President's eyes flashed angrily. She watched the video play, her normally calm demeanor cracking. Alejandro watched warily as her hands trembled.

"They'll pay for this, that's certain," she finally managed. She shook her head with a grim smile. "Children just never learn the first time, do they? Always have to push the boundaries…earn the hard consequence."

"There's more," Alejandro admitted, and she looked up at him angrily. He reached over to pull up another tab on the screen in her hands, and a news report came into view. A crowd of picketers was outside of the town hall, holding signs such as "Free Theodynn" and "Justice for Oni." There were more than one that slandered Matilda herself, and she scowled furiously as the news reporter spoke.

_"It seems there has been a huge rise of Oni supporters gathered today, openly opposing Councilwoman Candidate Matilda O'Keefe. Less than one week ago, President O'Keefe…"_

"They must not care about their little Oni friend…pulling something like this."

Alejandro frowned at the President's tone, finally reclaiming his tablet.

"From what we can tell, these picketers don't have any affiliation with the Ninja children or their families. They seem to be led by a group of students from Marty Openheimer's School of Performing Arts."

She scoffed bitterly at that.

"School brats now? What on earth are they _teaching_ children these days?!"

Matilda straightened, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I suppose my first act as councilwoman will have to be something that will teach the children of this realm to have more _respect_ for their government leaders. Call the police."

Her assistant blinked in surprise.

"What…"

"The _Police,_ Alejandro. I want this cute little resistance crushed."

"The police cannot arrest the protesters; they haven't broken any laws by being there," her assistant reminded carefully, and Matilda scoffed.

"Please. This is why we are having so many problems; we've gone _soft_ as a government. No matter…we don't need to actually arrest anyone. We just need to send the police into the fray; at the sight of law enforcement, these children will run."

The man next to her didn't seem too convinced, and she looked over and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"After you call, prepare my car. I still have one last thing to do here before we go, and I want everything ready for me when I finish."

* * *

It was completely dark, and Theo could feel his frustration building. They had taken him from his old cell, marched him down into the basement of the same building. There wasn't even an elevator option to get here…only a back staircase that was tucked in a corner of the first floor. The cell he was in now lacked light, and it was empty besides the cot he was sitting on. The walls were thicker as well, and Theo was left to wonder why they even had these reinforced cells down here. Were they planning of keeping people locked in this basement that no one seemed to know about? Did Ashley and the others even know where he was?

He wished he had the glow of his own aura at least to go off of, but he had nothing. So, he fiddled with the cuff, wincing at the stinging sensation. Was he bleeding?

_"…Oni…"_

He jumped at the crackling sound, and then scowled. It was some kind of intercom system; they didn't even bother talking to him face to face anymore. He didn't answer, and Matilda's patronizing voice continued.

"_Just wanted to check in before going off to my big debate, and thank you for your help. You may not realize it, but you__'ve given me the key to success…"_

Theo wished he at least knew where the voice was coming from so he could smash the speaker. But they didn't talk to him very often…so he couldn't ever locate it in the dark room. He stood and began searching for it now.

"_As for your little friends, it seems they just couldn__'t help but get involved again. You can be sure they will be facing heavy legal repercussions. In fact…I'll be so busy dealing with them that I'll probably have to push you and your parents' trial back even longer. You'll have to thank them for that, once you finally get out of here."_

"You're a Monster!" he finally yelled. "And someday, everyone will see that!"

Her laughter echoed around him, making him that much angrier.

_"No, freak…you're the monster. You and your whole delusional family."_

The intercom crackled off, but not before he finally managed to find it. It was small, positioned in an inconspicuous place on the far wall. Theo had to pull to the full extent of his chain length in order to rip it off the wall, but he finally managed. He was about to destroy it in his anger when he realized something. He could feel wires coming out of the device, broken from being torn out of the wall. His heart pounded as his anger turned to determination. Making his way back to his cot, Theo sat as he began to pull a hard, thin wire from the device.

Perhaps that witch would pay sooner than later after all.

* * *

The pencil sharpener whirred in a mind-numbing kind of way, and Colby sighed dramatically. Turning himself into the police had given him a sort of rush yesterday…but today he was on hour two of community service and it wasn't even noon. Suddenly, being the hero seemed a lot less interesting.

He pulled the pencil out, checked it for sharpness, and plopped it into the cup with the rest. Soon he was going to run out of pencils…what would be next? Cleaning the police bathrooms with a toothbrush? He shuddered at the thought.

Officer Curtis—the one who he had confessed to the previous day—was typing on the computer. He glanced over at the teen's second dramatic sigh and shook his head.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the…"

The doors banged open then, cutting off the age-old cliché. Colby couldn't help but be grateful—he had always hated clichés. But his train of thought trailed off as he watched two officers enter with a familiar face.

"Dani?"

The girl looked up and caught sight of him. She reddened, and then smiled sheepishly.

"You know each other?" one of the officers with the girl muttered. "Let me guess…you run in the same political circles?"

Colby frowned in confusion, and the officer gave Dani a little nudge.

"Go help our little vandal while we call your parents, why don't you?"

Dani blinked, but made her way over to Colby while the police officers who had just arrived began talking with Officer Curtis. Colby wasn't sure what to say, so he just stared at Dani until she sighed.

"What you in for?" she finally said, giving him a hesitant smile. He blinked and then cleared his throat.

"Oh…um…I might have vandalized a building…"

Dani blinked.

"You…."

"With this."

He held up his phone so she could see it, and the girl broke out into a smile.

"Hey…that's pretty good! You really got her expression down…"

"Yo, crime-buddies!" One of the officers snapped. "Get cleaning!"

Colby smiled sheepishly and pushed another pencil into the sharpener. Dani came over to sit next to him, looking like she wasn't sure what to do.

"What are you in for?" Colby asked, and Dani blew a lock of hair out of her face. Something flickered across her face, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was ashamed that she was sitting in a police station right now. She _did_ seem like the sort of person who didn't do many things wrong.

"I…might have put together a protest at city hall," she admitted. Colby blinked.

"But protesting isn't against the law!" he said, giving the officers a suspicious sideways glance. Dani tugged at a strand of her hair guiltily.

"Yeah…but throwing an egg at a certain NCST jerk is."

Colby laughed out loud. He couldn't help it.

"You _what?__"_

"I got into the moment!" the pianist protested, getting to her feet in a passion. "There I was, with a hoard of people all there to support Amber and her brother, trying to protest a _monster_ who not only has targeted my friend and her family, but _can__'t even bother to act civilized to her own son…"_

Dani was getting heated, talking faster. The officers looked up from what they were doing to scowl, but the girl was in rant-mode, and Colby couldn't do anything but watch.

"And the police show up and try to get us to leave, but you know, we had a right to be there….and then Matilda showed up in that fancy car of hers…and she _looked right at me. _With that face! With that "you're-a-useless-nobody-and-I'm-going-to-ruin-your-friend's-life-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it_-face_!"

"Sounds like quite the expression." Colby commented, but Dani hardly heard him.

"And I just…._ERG.__" _

She stamped a foot, and Officer Curtis came over.

"Oi, _cool it _girly…I don't like having to put kids in the holding cell, but if you're going to…"

"Sorry officer, I'm fine."

Dani's reply was meek and she dropped into her chair, her face suddenly tomato red. Colby sat in silence, and as Officer Curtis turned a stern eye on him he grinned sheepishly and pushed the pencil deeper into the sharpener. The policeman finally huffed and headed back to his computer.

"So…"

Dani looked up as Colby took the pencil out, blew the shavings off, and turned to her.

"You threw an egg at her?"

"Hard-boiled. Packed it for lunch. She's lucky the police got me before she got hit with a tuna sandwich. But unfortunately, the egg hit an officer in the face instead of Matilda, and now I'm here."

Colby laughed again and finished up the final pencil.

"Hmm….not sure what they want us to do now," he admitted, glancing over. Curtis was typing in his computer, and the other two officers had disappeared.

"I think they went to call my parents."

Dani's voice was quiet, and she was suddenly looking pale.

"I don't know what they're going to say. They'll probably be furious…I've _never_ gotten into trouble like this before."

And just like that, the egg-wielding warrior of justice had transformed into a thirteen-year old girl on the verge of tears. Colby frowned, concerned. He wasn't really sure what to do when girls cried; in his family it felt like he was the only one that ever cried. He honestly wasn't sure if the twins were just not capable or if they just never had let him be witness to it.

"I like your shirt," he blurted, and she looked down at it. She sniffed, rubbing her face.

"Thanks. You know the Cray-Z's?"

"Sure. Even met them a few times."

Suddenly the tears had vanished. Dani's eyes were wide as she leaned in.

"_You__'ve_ met the Cray-Z's!?"

He nodded, puffing out his chest a little as he leaned back.

"I mean, I don't know them _well._ But my parents get invited to these galas every year, being past ninja and all, and they've been there the last few years. Mia hates those parties because she has to wear a dress, but May thinks it's fabulous. For my part, I usually try and talk to fellow artists. Like the band of colorful rockstars, for instance."

Dani's mouth was hanging open, and she seemed to have forgotten that they were sitting in a police station.

"So you've met Reggie Blue?!"

"Reggie?" Colby asked, in a nonchalant way that made it sound like they were close friends. In truth, he had only bumped into him once, _literally_, making the drummer spill punch all over himself. But that didn't feel like something to bring up now. "Sure, I've met him. He's pretty quiet…"

"I _knew_ he was the quiet type!" she squealed. "I absolutely _love_ Reggie Blue! I mean, the others are alright too—Midnight Moses, Crimson Davies, The Jaded Mask, Ivory…"

"Black, Red, Green, and White. Plus Reggie Blue…one Rockstar for each color of ninja," Colby cut in. Dani blinked.

"What?"

He scoffed.

"You mean you're a superfan and you didn't know that? The Cray-Z's got their inspiration from the ninja group my parents were a part of, all those years ago. Something about passion and true potential and color, or something. I'm not sure." Colby shrugged. "There isn't one for my mom…she's always been kinda bitter about that."

"_Oh my gosh, that__'s so cool!"_

Dani's voice was reaching uncharted decibels at this point, and Officer Curtis sighed.

"Alright, kids…I think it's time the bathrooms get some TLC," he grumbled, turning to them. Colby groaned, but Dani seemed resigned to her fate. After a little while they were set with buckets and—indeed—toothbrushes. Colby sighed as he got to scrubbing. Once they were alone, Dani spoke again.

"I can't believe you know Reggie Blue. It's like my _life__'s dream _to meet him."

He shrugged, and she sighed.

"It must be so cool, being the son of a ninja. I mean, when I was at the temple it was crazy seeing you all work. Putting everything together to save Amber's brother…"

"Yeah, well…it's our first real operation. And when I left we weren't doing so hot."

"What do you mean?"

Colby sighed and shrugged as he scrubbed.

"Eh…at the end of the day, we're just amateurs," he admitted. "Me worse than anyone."

"I dunno…that wasn't really an amateur drawing," she pointed out helpfully, and he just scoffed as he scrubbed with more vigor.

"Stupid drawing. Me doing that on the side of the NCST is what got us all _caught _in the first place. It would have been better if I hadn't gotten involved."

"So why did you?"

He paused and looked over to see Dani looking at him with wide eyes. A blush was running up his neck and he cleared his throat.

"Oh…you…you know. To help Amber, and Theo."

Dani nodded and Colby looked at the floor as he began scrubbing furiously.

"You must all be really close. Did you all grow up with each other?"

"Kinda. They visit a few times a year."

"So you've known Amber all your life?"

Colby shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I mean…I knew her. But she didn't like us. And she _really_ didn't like me."

"What do you mean?"

Colby sighed, his mind playing over dozens of memories.

"I dunno. She always looked at me like I was the biggest jerk or biggest idiot on the planet. I kinda thought that she of all people would understand, but she didn't want anything to do with me. I don't even know what I ever did wrong!"

"Understand what?"

He looked over and Dani tilted her head.

"What was it you thought Amber would understand?"

He blew out his lips. It was rare he talked about this kind of stuff. To be honest, it was rare someone bothered talking to him at all—or _listen_ to him.

"I'm kinda the ninja-kid outcast," he admitted. Dani scoffed.

"I'm sure that's not true…"

"It _is_ though. Like…they had one kid too many."

"Who did?"

"My parents! We don't really talk about it, but everyone _knows_ how it's going to go down. Someday the twins will inherit my parent's powers. Ash'll get fire from her Dad….even Julien will get ice from his father. And Zane isn't even his _real father! _And even though there's only one element to go between Theo and Amber, they both have _super cool Oni power, _so it doesn't even matter who gets it! And then there I'll be…Colby the useless wonder, with no skills and no powers and…"

"The future is hardly ever written out," Dani cut in, giving him a smile. "And besides, it's not like you have no skills. I saw the painting you did."

"You mean the one of Matilda?"

"Nah, the one on the temple. It was pretty cool—I've always liked abstract stuff. It's kinda how music would look in color."

Colby just stared at her, the blush finally making its way up his face. She blinked at his expression.

"What?"

Colby reddened deeper.

"Err…nothing. I just…"

He shrugged again, and after studying him bumble for a few seconds, Dani smiled.

"Not used to people liking abstract?" she guessed, and he sighed.

"Even my Dad hates it…and he's generally the one who tries to be supportive of _everything._"

Dani laughed, but it died down with Officer Curtis opened the door.

"Danielle, your parents are here."

140

"What about this one?"

Hershel snorted as Pippa shoved something bristly too close to his nose. He pushed her hand away, sneezing.

"Not like that, Pip!" he chided, and he heard her tone become sheepish.

"Sorry."

He sneezed one more time, wiping a tear from his sightless eye before reaching out to take the herb Pippa was testing him on. He felt his niece carefully hand him the bristly herb, and he brought it near his nose to inhale carefully.

"Yid plant," he finally concluded. He heard Pippa giggle.

"You _sure?__"_

He frowned, smelling the herb one more time before running his thumbs across the stiff bristles.

"Yes. Are _you_ sure you know what this is?" he challenged, and Pippa laughed again.

"Ok, you're right," she admitted, taking the herb back from him. "You got them all right so far, Uncle Hershel."

"I would hope so," he muttered, reaching for the next thing on the table.

"_Wait!__"_ Pippa yelled, and his hand froze in midair.

"What?"

He heard a scraping as Pippa pulled whatever it was off the table.

"That's Lumanium. I don't think you wanna smell that one," she explained, and Hershel blinked in surprise.

"Indeed not." He hesitated, and then reached out. "But let me feel it."

There was silence, and he frowned.

"Pippa…."

"Ok. But be careful, Uncle Hershel."

He couldn't help but smile a little at her authoritative tone.

"I'm the one you taught _you_ everything you know," he reminded as he reached out and finally felt the contents of the bowl in the child's hands.

The lumanium felt smooth. It had a particular feel to it, which made it easy to identify even without smelling it. After a few moments he withdrew his fingers and then asked for a cloth. Pippa handed him one and he wiped his fingers clean.

"How many fever leaves do we have?" he asked, and there was a scraping sound as Pippa pushed herself away from the table.

"Umm…" she started, no doubt counting their stores. "Like…six?"

He nodded to himself, standing carefully.

"We'll have to go collect more, then," he said decidedly. It still sent a pang of fear in him every time that he decided to leave his tent, but he didn't have much of a choice unless he wanted to sit at home like an invalid and make Syn and Pippa take care of him for the rest of their lives.

He couldn't hear Pippa following him and sighed.

"You coming?" he prompted, and she was silent a moment longer.

"Mom gets mad when you leave the tent," she reminded, and he turned to give his niece what he hoped was a stern expression.

"Your mother is not the boss of me," he retorted. She didn't answer and he turned to head to the back door. He had the layout of his tent more or less memorized by this point, but he still reached out with his hands out of habit. He had reached the back-door flap when he finally heard scuffling footsteps behind him.

"Alright, I'll come with you," Pippa assured, and Hershel felt a wave of relief. Technically he wanted to get to the point where no one had to help him anymore…but the thought of going anywhere completely on his own was still unnerving. He didn't say anything to Pippa, however. He just nodded and pushed his way out into the sunshine.

It was hot, and it was still a strange sensation to have the warmth of the sun beating down on his face with no change to the blackness of his sight. He lifted his fingers to his mouth to give a shrill whistle.

"He's not going to come to _that,__"_ Pippa warned, and Hershel frowned down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"If you wanna call Baffa, you have to whistle like _this.__"_

A moment later a piercing whistle echoed around them.

"My whistle sounded just like that," he complained.

"Nope. Yours was really long and it went down at the end. Mine is shorter and it goes _up_ at the end."

Hershel pondered that for a moment.

"Do it again."

She obliged, and he listened carefully. Then he tried to mimic the sound himself.

"Better," Pippa assured, but by now he could hear the thumping of the approaching sniffer. Hershel put out his hands, bracing himself. Sometimes Baffa remembered to be careful…but often he didn't. Sure enough, a large furry mass nearly knocked Hershel over as Baffa buried his face into the Master Healer.

"Baffa likes you," Pippa commented happily, and Hershel grimaced as he pushed the sniffer back.

"So did Nip. I never really understood why."

Pippa was pulling Baffa back now. Hershel heard the sniffer munching on something; apparently Pippa had brought a treat along.

"Nice Sniffers can tell the good people from the bad people," she decided, climbing up onto her sniffers back. "That's why they like you, Uncle Hershel. You smell like a good person."

Hershel reached out and took hold of Baffa's mane in the usual spot and the sniffer started walking.

"What exactly does a good person _smell_ like?" he countered with a small smile. Pippa made some deep-thinking noises.

"I dunno," she finally decided. "Only Baffa knows. But if I was a sniffer I would know!"

Hershel shook his head and Pippa continued.

"Could you turn me into a sniffer, Uncle Hershel?"

He snorted.

"No, Pippa."

"No you _won__'t_ or no you _can__'t?_ You said you would turn me into a gecko…remember?"

Hershel smiled softly at the memory, but then it faded. He could picture such scenes in his mind, but even the happy memories of his past were tainted by their reminder of everything that he had lost.

"Is it cuz you don't have your powers anymore?" Pippa tried, and Hershel's expression darkened further.

"No. Oni power can do many things, but it can't transform anything."

She sighed.

"That's boring. I wish you still had your powers…and that you could transform stuff. It would be much cooler," she complained, but Hershel was lost in thought. They were quiet for a while, with even Pippa being unnaturally pensive as she guided her sniffer towards the caves where the fever leaves grew.

"Uncle Hershel?"

Her voice was a whisper and he turned to face her.

"Yeah, Pip?"

"Why don't you want me to be your apprentice?"

He exhaled slowly, feeling uneasy. When he didn't answer she spoke again.

"Is it cuz you want your own kid to be your apprentice, like Mom said?"

"Pippa."

She fell silent, most likely because she caught on to his serious tone. He stopped walking, and Baffa stopped as well when he felt the tug on his mane. His niece didn't say anything and Hershel reached out until his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to ever have an apprentice," he finally admitted. He felt her stiffen.

"What do you mean? Cuz you'll never have a kid?"

He winced and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if I have kids or not. I've decided that I won't have one."

"But…"

Pippa sounded confused, like she was trying to process what he meant.

"But you _have_ to have an apprentice! Don't you?"

He was quiet and he felt her hand on his arm.

"Uncle Hershel…"

"It used to be that I didn't want to saddle you or anyone else with the responsibility at so young an age, Pip. But now I've realized that this isn't the life I'd wish on anyone. Least of all you."

"Why? Why not me?!"

He chuckled sadly, his hand moving from her shoulder into her fluffy hair.

"You are perhaps the freest individual I've ever met, Pippa. I'd hate to do anything to change that," he explained gently. She scoffed.

"Free?"

"You've always been free, Pip. Free to go where you want, do what you want…_be_ what you want. No one has dictated what you have to become; you do things because you want to, not because you're forced to. The second you became an official apprentice, all of that would be gone. You'd be tied to the Healer's organization for life. There's a reason our bands are tattooed; they aren't ever meant to come off."

"But that_ is_ what I want!" she argued. "I want to be a Healer! I want the tattoos and I want to be your apprentice…"

"I can teach you without you being brought into the organization," Hershel argued softly. "And it's not required for you to be an apprentice in order to be a healer. Think about your mother: she's a healer too, you know…but free from the obligations I am under."

He continued to rub her head, and Pippa finally sighed.

"Alright."

Her tone was far from happy, but hopefully she understood now that he would never be offering her or anyone else an apprenticeship position. They began walking again, his thoughts far away. Phos had waited so long to make him an apprentice, he realized. Even when offering it, the Ancient had sounded grudging. Hershel had always assumed it was because he wasn't from Phos's line—that maybe the Ancient Healer was hesitant to accept a slave as his own. But now Hershel couldn't help but wonder if Phos had faced similar feelings that he was having now. He wished he could ask his old teacher and mentor; another wave of grief and depression washed over him as he remembered that it was impossible to do so.

"Uncle Hershel…are you not free?"

He didn't answer and Pippa continued.

"You don't want me to be an apprentice cuz you said I wouldn't be free anymore. Does that mean you aren't free?"

His expression darkened again as his grip on Baffa's mane tightened.

"No, Pip," he finally murmured. "And I'm not sure I ever have been."

* * *

"You don't have to."

M. glanced over at Amber who was standing, studying him. No doubt she had picked up on his unease. When he didn't say anything, she prompted further.

"M?"

"It's probably the only way, huh?" he finally murmured, rubbing his head as he sighed. "And I want to help, Amber. After everything I did wrong, I've gotta try and fix it somehow."

"You can't blame yourself for everything," she argued softly. They could hear the protesters in the distance; it wouldn't be long before the debate started. Amber was fiddling with her necklace, and he felt a stir of relief when he saw it was the one he had given her. Not that it meant that everything was fine between the two of them, but hopefully it at least meant she didn't hate him.

"Is your Dad going to be mad?" she finally asked. "You had to sneak out, right?"

That was the strangest part, actually. For the first time in months, his father had granted him permission to do something that M. was sure he would want his son as far away from as possible.

"He let me come, actually," M. admitted. "No doubt he relishes the fact that this will probably burn the last bridge between my mom and me. There probably won't be any coming back from this."

It came out more bitter than he had meant it to, and he saw Amber wince.

"I know how excited you were to get back in touch with her," she started carefully. "That's why I said that you don't have…."

"I'm doing it."

M. was surprised by his own resolve, but a sudden rage had filled him. He _had_ been excited to get back in touch with his mother. He had been so careful, so hopeful…following her like a puppy, playing into her hands. He had wanted so badly to believe that she cared about him, that she loved him. He still wanted to believe that. But the soul-crushing reality of the last weeks had woken him up to her true nature. She hadn't even looked for him! His fists tightened as he realized that. He ran off and she didn't even bother to try to find him. Instead, she used his disappearance as another way to target his best friend and her family.

It had never been about him…the lunch dates, the mother-son talks, the fact that she had ever shown up. It had always been about her…her and the Oni.

"M?"

Amber sounded concerned now, and he exhaled angrily as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," he lied, not even worried about the fact that she would know it was a lie. "Are you coming too?"

She looked like she wanted too, but then the Oni shook her head.

"I can't. None of us can…from what Julien could figure out, Matilda's put us all on the blacklist for this event. Even if we could get in, they definitely wouldn't let us get anywhere near your mother."

He nodded; that sounded like his mom, really. Sounded like she had thought of everything.

"In fact, Ashley's not sure that _you_ won't be on the blacklist…."

"I won't."

M. looked up at his friend and gave her a grim smile.

"Don't worry about that. If I've learned anything from the past few weeks, it's that my mother seems to have forgotten I exist."

Amber looked like she didn't know what to say, and she finally offered a small smile.

"Then it's high time somebody reminds her."

141

M. was dressed in nondescript clothing, just in case. He slipped into the masses headed into city hall, an earbud in one ear and a bored expression. He didn't even glance at the protesters.

"Hang on, kid."

He winced internally; he had almost made it through the door. But rather than freak out, he pulled out the earbud and gave the security guard a questioning look. The man was scanning a page of pictures; no doubt the blacklist that Amber had mentioned. M's heart was pounding, but then the guard was shaking his head.

"Nevermind. Head on in."

He felt a rush of relief mixed with bitterness. Clearly, his mother didn't think _he_ would be a threat. He suddenly wondered if Matilda was even aware that he had been found, or if he was still lost as far as she knew. He swallowed the bitter feelings down, giving the guard a small smile as he put the earbud back in and headed into the hall.

Ushers directed him and the crowds around him into the main meeting room. A stage had been set up, with seats set up for each of the candidates. M's heart gave a lurch as he spotted his mother. It wasn't hard to miss her; today she was decked out in blazing red. He ducked down as he shuffled with the rest of the crowd. The seats were all taken by this point, so he found an obscure spot in the standing room only. He didn't really mind as long as he had a good view of most of the debate. He only had one real purpose for being there…and he would have to wait a while for it to occur.

His feet were already hurting by the time the debate finally started. The mayor got up and blathered on for a moment about traditions and whatnot, wishing the candidates luck. M. had wondered if the entire debate would be centered around the Oni, but surprisingly it wasn't brought up for a while. After the five candidates went around and around about things from taxes to sewage rights, he was bored out of his mind. He tried distracting himself by deciding which other candidate would be better than his mother. The balding man wasn't half bad; he made sense. The woman with the overalls seemed…down to earth. Matilda certainly looked the _best_ up there, he realized. She had dressed to impress, and if the contest was based on looks alone, she would have it in the bag.

But it wasn't about looks…it was about what was best for the realm. And that's why he was going to make sure that his mother didn't even get close.

He had started zoning out when a question was finally brought up that discussed the Oni.

"…Oni threat?" the monitor was finishing, and M. clenched his jaw. What was the question? The balding man raised his hand first and was called on.

"Well…I think to label the Oni a _threat_ would be a little premature at this point…" he started. Matilda scoffed from her seat next to him.

"Oh please…"

He shot her an irritated look as he continued.

"Ninjago has always run in an "innocent until proven guilty" enforcement policy, and I for one don't think the Oni have done anything serious enough to be proven guilty at this point."

Well…it was good to see that _all_ politicians weren't crazy, M. mused. Matilda cut in immediately, just as M. knew she would.

"Yes…perhaps that is the way Ninjago was run in the past. And what did we get for our trust? Do I really need to remind the populace of this realm the _dozens_ of times this city has been razed to the ground?! By the time a threat has "done something serious enough" to be considered a threat, countless lives are lost and we are having to start the city from ground zero, _again!__"_

"But what proof do you have?" One of the other candidates chirped in. "A family coming to visit their daughter in the hospital? That's enough to declare war on an entire people?"

"You're a loose cannon, Matilda!" Another added. "I for one am also skeptical of these Oni people, because I agree that the events of the past should make us skeptical. But without actual evidence of mal intent, your actions could do more harm than good with Oni relations. How do you know you aren't inciting war by attacking this family?"

There was murmuring in the crowd now, and M. bit his lip. For her part, Matilda looked completely unfazed.

"I do not believe that Oni, nor anyone else, should be given special treatment. If a law is broken, then there are consequences. As for relations, I don't feel the need to try and make amicable relations with those who have made verbal threats against my realm…"

"What verbal threats?" the balding man demanded, and she rolled her eyes.

"There has been a direct threat filed against both me and the realm of Ninjago," Matilda explained. But she was not looking at her competitor, instead, she was looking out to the room full of people. "A member of the Oni government told me that he would make us regret the safety measures we put in place…that I _personally_ would regret trying to protect Ninjago. Now tell me: if the Oni are not a threat, why is it they fight so drastically against the policies put forth to protect ourselves?"

"You have proof of these threats?" another candidate cut in dryly, and Matilda turned and sneered at her.

"In the same week I received the threat, my son disappeared. Next thing I know, I've gotten word that he was found in the custody of the Oni themselves. He's currently in the hospital…goodness knows what the monsters did to him. And for what? Because I was willing to hold the Oni accountable for the laws put in place to protect every Ninjagoan citizen?"

There were louder murmurs now, and M. felt both rage and nausea wash over him. The last of his lingering doubts about his mother and his decision were devoured in the acidic bitterness inside. Around him, people were gossiping in dramatic tones.

"I read that on the news actually…didn't know he was being held by the Oni…"

"You didn't see the photo? Here, let me pull it up…there, see? That's his old man, and he's the kid with the shock blanket on. That figure by the police is _definitely_ that Oni witch…"

"Hospitalized, poor boy. I heard about that…I hope he's alright."

M. was right in front of them…but it didn't matter. He realized that to these people _M._ didn't really exist. The person they had heard so much about was some victimized teen…and he wondered if his mother even saw him differently than that. Was he really a victim in her eyes? Or a pawn? Or nothing at all…just some character she invented once upon a time instead of a son she gave birth to fourteen years ago?

"There are many policies to be discussed, as I'm sure we're all aware," Matilda was continuing coolly from her place on the stage, her head held high like it was balancing a crown. "But rest assured, Ninjago, I don't take shortcuts when it comes to the safety of our realm. Ninjagoan lives are what matter…and Ninjagoan livelihoods. And despite the threats received, I refuse to be cowed into submission. I will do what is best for Ninjago, not what is best for me."

She was a powerful speaker, M. had to admit. When she spoke like this, it made you _want_ to agree. Or at very least, cheer. A bunch of people in the crowd were already cheering.

"Thank you, candidates," the monitor finally said, bringing that question to a close. "And now, we'll take some questions from our audience…"

This was it. M. began moving forward. He tugged the hood of his jacket on; he didn't want his mother to recognize him prematurely. He pushed past others, quickly finding a spot in the line of people who had formed to ask their questions. His heart thudded as he saw how many were in front of him and prayed he'd be able to make it to the front before this debate was wrapped up. How long did it go again?

The first woman grabbed the mic from the monitor, and the ear-ringing sound of feedback caused everyone in the audience to wince. After a moment, it faded and the woman spoke.

"My question is for Candidate Williams. How would you best utilize the land that's just been rezoned from residential to industrial on the east side…"

The questions weren't nearly as charged as M. thought they would be. One or two speakers asked about the Oni, and his mother always managed to twist it in her favor. How she would protect them. How she had already done more for the safety of Ninjago than the ninja of the past. How she wouldn't let the realm down.

Finally, there was just one person in front of him. His heart was pounding harder than it had for any performance he had ever been in. Maybe it was because this was more than a performance…this wasn't a dance. It wasn't even an act. This was going to have to be 100% M pouring out his true feelings. He hoped he wouldn't break down; if he cried here, then his mother would destroy his argument in seconds.

"Thank you," the man in front of him said to the candidates, and suddenly M. was being handed the microphone. His hands were shaking hard, but he forced himself to take a deep breath. This was the point he would usually dig into his pocket for the familiar weight of his good luck charm…but the medal had been tarnished for him forever. So instead, he straightened and looked up at the candidates, ignoring the camera in his face or the bright lights. Openheimers didn't give in to pressure.

"My question is for Candidate O'Keefe."

Matilda had been chatting with the bald man next to him, most likely cutting him down. But at the sound of his voice, M. could see the flicker of recognition cross her face as she turned. Their eyes met, and he was both calm and firm as he continued.

"Why did you leave?"

* * *

Amber's stomach was in knots.

"Move _over!__"_ Mia complained, and Julien grunted as the twin pushed her way closer to the screen.

"There is not much room!" he reminded, but then May was shushing him. The son of the Ice Ninja had managed to hack into the camera feed for the debate, and now they were all gathered around a screen as they watched M. take on his mother. Amber felt terrified, but those around her just seemed nervous. Only Ashley seemed to be giving off the same level of anxiety as Amber had.

"C'mon, kid," the redhead murmured, and Amber took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, trying to send mental strength to her friend across town.

"You got this, M."

* * *

Matilda just stared. The meeting room had gone silent for a full three seconds, and then whispering began again in full force. No doubt everyone was eager to point out that _that_ must be her son…the very son who was supposed to be in the hospital. M. wondered wryly if there were people in the crowd comparing the back of his head to the pictures from their stupid little news stories. When Matilda didn't say anything immediately, M. continued.

"Maybe that's not an appropriate question for this setting, huh mom? Why you left seven years ago…and never once even contacted me. Sure…if you need a more politically charged question, then maybe I should ask: why did you come back?"

"Marty."

She had finally found her voice, and she was eyeing him in a way that he knew meant that he needed to back down. But he was tired of backing down. And deep down…he really did want to know.

"It's M, mom. Everyone calls me M. I'm not Marty…if you had any part in my life you would know that by now."

"This is not the time or place," she cut in icily. "You are wasting these people's time…"

The crowd around M. didn't look like they thought that he was wasting their time. Even the monitor looked like she would be interested in some drama to offset all the dry content they had been listening to for the last hour. M. kept his tone calm, but now anger was making his hands shake all the more.

"You said you came back because I wrote you…that you wanted a relationship with me. But you _lied. _All you ever cared about was what I had to say about Amber, and then you twisted my words in that awful interview. You purposefully made my best friend look like a monster on national T.V. just to give yourself a better standing for councilwoman!"

"That is hardly true!" she snapped back, but he didn't let her cow him.

"Amber has never done anything to hurt me or _anyone_. She saved us in that cave…if she hadn't transported us out, we would have died under there. It was my fault we were there in the first place…_my fault._ And she had to pay the price; that's why she was in the hospital. Because of _me._ And when her family came to visit her, you threw them in prison!"

"Marty, give the microphone to the next person," his mother ordered frigidly, but he shook his head.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he pointed out. "Why'd you leave, mom? Was it so you could do all of this? So you could build your political career, and you didn't have to worry about me slowing you down or messing you up? If you didn't care about me, why not leave me out of the picture altogether? Or did it just sell a much better story having your _poor, victimized son_ involved?!"

"I refuse to answer this in front of the entire realm!" Matilda hissed. "These are personal matters, Marty, not…"

_"M! My name is M!"_

He was losing his cool, and the monitor seemed to be getting uncomfortable now. She went to take the microphone, but he jerked it away from her, talking faster now so he could say everything that had been jumping around in his mind.

"And for the record, Amber's family had _nothing_ to do with my disappearance! I _ran away!_ I climbed out the window of your office after you locked me in there overnight, and I headed north. Because that's when I finally realized that that you really don't care about me. That you never did."

Tears were stinging his eyes now, and he could see security approaching now to deal with the problem. Matilda was glaring at him in a way that made him sure that she would never forgive him for this. But she didn't care about him anyways…so why let her manipulate him any more anyway?

"The reason that Cole and Keyda—the _Oni—_were with me when I was rescued wasn't because they were the cause of my disappearance. It's because _they_ were the ones who managed to track me down…to save me before I got any more hurt than I did. They don't even know me…but they know I'm Amber's friend, and that was enough for them to look for me. _They looked for me__…_the Oni that you've _villainized _cared about me more than my own _mother did!__"_

He was shouting now, the security guards wrestling the microphone from his grasp as they tried to pull him out.

"Hey, let the kid speak!" a few people were yelling from the crowd. In fact, as the angry pounding faded from his ears, M. realized suddenly that the whole room was cacophonic with jeering and yelling and general mayhem.

"You have obvious bias, Marty," his mother was saying. She had stood now, as if standing would grant her authority over the chaos of the room. "And no political standing…."

"_You__'ve lied about everything!" _he yelled as he was dragged from the room. "_You__'re a liar, and people would be insane to vote for you!"_

Her eyes flashed angrily at that, and the cameramen pressed closer as they tried to capture every juicy detail of M's forced removal from the hall. The teen's throat was burning, and he felt very much like a child who had done a very bad thing. But as he met his mother's eye one last time, he felt a stir of justice. Because as he watched Matilda's complexion flush to a color that matched her lipstick, he couldn't help but feel like he had won something. It was hard to know what, exactly…but as he was finally pulled through the exit doors, a feeling of victory overshadowed his other competing emotions. And with that to bolster him, he held his head high as the doors finally closed and cut off his view of the seething candidate completely.

21


	48. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 48

142

"Millions of views! The footage already has _millions of views!__"_

May's voice was triumphant, and her twin joined in from across the room.

"News anchors are eating this up. 'Marty V's plea: Unfounded bitterness of an abandoned youth, or the unmasking of Ninjago's newest villain?"' Mia read from her tablet.

Amber saw M. wince from his seat; despite the fact that his involvement in their plan had gone even better than they'd hoped, she knew that he was hurting. It made her insides twist with guilt; it was her idea to get him involved, after all.

"Hey…M?"

He glanced up and she reached out to touch his arm.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't exactly easy for you…"

He blinked and finally sighed.

"Yeah…I mean, I wish it was actually. I wish that I could have just told it to her straight and spent the next few hours feeling on top of the world. But I just feel…"

He trailed off, not sure of the word.

"Sad. Embarassed… and guilty," she offered. He grimaced.

"Yeah…all that. I guess I don't have to explain how I feel to you, huh?"

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see an older teen smiling down at him comfortingly.

"That took a lot of guts, M," Ashley offered. "Yeah, I could see why it probably doesn't feel great. But thanks to you, more people than ever are believing us that Theodynn deserves to be free. We've had more support over the past few hours than the last few days combined. I don't think it will be long before she's forced to release him. So…thanks…"

M. rubbed his head sheepishly, but Amber was glad to feel a bit of pride and relief mix in with his sadness at Ashley's words.

"No problem. I mean…I really, _really_ wanted things to work out with my mom. But the things she's done are wrong. I had to do what I could…especially since a lot of the stuff that went wrong was because of me."

His face fell again, and Amber squeezed his arm.

"Everyone makes mistakes, M," she reminded quietly. "But not everyone is willing to fix them."

He didn't say anything, seeming to be lost in thought. Ashley was still standing nearby, looking at the teen, but when he didn't speak she glanced over at Amber. The Xinta just shrugged and Ashley nodded in understanding.

"If you need anything, let me know," she offered before heading over to where the others were. Amber watched her go and finally turned back to where M was staring at the floor with a hard to read expression.

"You know you're my best friend…right?"

It was strange. Six months ago, Amber wouldn't have thought she would apply the term _friend_ to anyone outside her family…let alone _best_ friend. But it came out so naturally now, and M. glanced up as she said it. He scanned her face and finally sighed.

"Not sure I still deserve to be."

"You were the first person at school who treated me normal, M. I mean, it took you awhile…"

He scoffed at the memory and she pressed on.

"…But you didn't give up on me. I…I wasn't sure I was even capable of making friends."

She paused as her eyes glanced up at the others in the room, who were talking and laughing and showing each other things on their screens.

"Thanks for proving me wrong," she finally finished, glancing back at M. He shrugged, but he was finally smiling a little.

"Anytime."

* * *

Keyda came out of the bathroom to see Cole still glued to Lou's old-fashioned television set. Someone was talking rapidly on the screen and Cole was watching with a pensive expression, his head resting in his hands. The Oni sat on the couch and slid an arm around his waist.

"_President O__'Keefe has promised a full statement by tomorrow morning, but at the moment she claims she has nothing to say_," the news anchor was saying on screen. _"Whether she doesn't believe her own son's words have enough merit to actually address them or because she needs time to come up with a believable rebuttal, one thing is for certain. The President of the NCST was visibly shaken after today's debate, and refused to answer any questions as she headed back to the NCST building here in Ninjago City."_

"Have they said anything about Theo yet?" Keyda asked as the news anchor continued. Cole shook his head.

"_Meanwhile, protestors continue to march in the streets, demanding that O__'Keefe and other representatives give Oni the same rights that Ninjagoans have benefited from for so many years_," the woman continued, and Keyda wished she was in the anchor's presence so she could shake her.

"But what about _Theodynn!__"_ the Oni demanded, hissing at the woman on screen. "Where is our son?"

"He's got to be at the NCST still," Cole murmured.

"Son!"

Keyda and Cole looked over at Lou, who had emerged from the kitchen with a telephone. Keyda's heart immediately pounded, thinking it would be word about Theo, but then the elderly performer continued.

"It's your friend Jay. He said everyone's headed to the temple to congratulate the kids and figure out the next course of action."

"To get Theo back?" Cole prompted, and Lou shrugged and put the question forward to the blue ninja on the other side of the line. After a moment Lou turned back.

"Yes. Apparently, Zane has done some algorithms or configurations or something, and he thinks that at the rate everything is going, Matilda will have no choice but to release Theo."

Keyda felt a rush of relief at that. She had no idea what algorithms or configurations were, but she wasn't sure she had ever encountered a time when Cole's ageless robot friend had been wrong. If he thought that Theo was close to freedom, then surely he was. Right?

"What do you think, Keyds?"

She blinked as she realized her husband was turning to her to make the decision. She nodded.

"Let's go. We need Theo back…and if we can figure out a way to do that with everyone, then we should get on it as soon as possible."

* * *

"Did you see her face in that interview?"

Amber watched as the adults milled around on the top floor of the temple. It had seemed like a pretty big room when it was just the teens in there for the past week or so, but with everyone it was a little cramped. She wondered if M. wanted to leave, but the teen stayed in his seat, basically forgotten in the corner. Across the room, Jay was slapping Mia's back.

"I mean, that video was _vicious! _And then that debate…man, I don't think there's any coming back from that!"

"We made the video," Mia agreed. "And yeah…it gets more savage every time I watch it. But we can't take credit for the debate. I didn't even know that was happening until Ashley told us about it."

"Well, Matilda was furious," Kai said, joining in as he stood near Ashley. For her part, the redhead was leaning up against the wall, seeming uncomfortable. Amber wondered if she was feeling similar to her and her parents—sure, putting Matilda in her place was great, but they still didn't have Theo. Until he was back with family, Amber wasn't sure that they could count any of this as a victory.

"She seemed quite irate," Zane agreed. "Perhaps she did not expect her son to take a stand against her."

Amber glanced back over at M and sighed. He didn't seem to hear the nindroid, however. Of course, Uncle Jay then spotted the teen and any hope of M. staying out of the limelight disappeared as the Master of Lightening headed over to where the Openheimer was sitting.

"You sure put her in her place!" the ninja was saying, and M. glanced up as he realized Jay was talking to him. M. reddened, but Jay didn't seem to notice as he slapped the teen on the back.

"She didn't even know what to say! You sent her into the retreat…holed up in that NCST as she tries to figure out some comeback…"

"Which is why we have gathered," Zane reminded. "No doubt Matilda will retaliate. We need to be ready for that."

Jay waved a hand.

"Retaliate how? All of her little "proofs" and "evidences" have gone up in smoke! Now everyone knows that she's a liar hungry for power. No way anyone will vote for her now!"

He gave M. another hearty back-pat, and the teen cleared his throat as he went to stand.

"I…should probably go," he admitted, and Amber frowned as she headed over.

"You gonna be ok?"

M. gave her a smile and a shrug.

"I mean…I don't know. I hope so?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed when he saw her concerned expression.

"It needed to be done. I'll get over it. Now I just have to go face the wrath of my dad and then maybe…"

"Wrath? I thought he gave you permission…"

His smile became sheepish.

"Well…to go to the debate. And maybe talk to my mother. Not really the whole get-dragged-out-by-security fiasco. Lots of good I did to the Openheimer name _there.__" _

Amber folded her arms.

"Openheimers don't give up, remember? I think you did your legacy proud."

He scoffed without humor.

"Thanks, Amber."

"I do not think your father will be angry with you."

They glanced over as Julien Cyrus spoke up. He had been plugged into his various monitors for the past few hours, oblivious to everything else going on. But now he glanced over and M. frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"A news anchor managed to land an interview with him about thirty minutes ago. He backed up everything you said about both Matilda and the Oni…"

"What?"

M. was shocked as he came over, peering at the screens.

"Are you sure it was my dad?"

"Marty Openheimer IV, head of the Marty Openheimer School of Performing Arts," Julien said dryly, as if offended M. doubted him. He pulled up an interview, and M. watched a perky news reporter interview his father in the same office he had spent so many uncomfortable meals.

_"Matilda is your ex-wife, correct?"_

_"That's right. She left me and my son seven years ago."_

_"Your son mentioned that he had no contact with Ms. O'Keefe until recently…"_

_"She told me when she left that she didn't want me contacting her about him. M and I were to have no expectations of her…in her words, she was leaving to take her place in the world, and we were holding her back."_

M's eyes were filling with tears, and his feelings were such a jumble that Amber couldn't even tell what exactly it was in the interview that was affecting him so badly. The interview continued, with the reporter asking about how Matilda came back into contact and if the other things M. had said were true.

_"The incident your son mentioned about the sea caves. That happened a week ago, and I'm still not really sure about the details. Could you enlighten our viewers on what exactly went down?"_

Marty IV was silent as he stared at his desk, seemingly lost in thought. When he didn't reply, the reporter prompted further.

"_Your son mentioned that it was his fault and that the Oni saved him and his friends. But we received conflicting reports that suggested that it was the Oni who had put them in danger to begin with__…"_

_"No father likes to dwell on days when his child was in danger. Or at least…they shouldn't. I can't ascertain who's fault it was truly; from the descriptions, it was nothing more than children's mischief. They went to explore sea caves without a lot of thought to the consequences. But based on my son's testimony and those of the other children involved…" _he paused and cleared his throat_. __"They are in agreement that Amber—the Oni student—did indeed save their lives by transporting them out of the caves, and that the incident was not her fault."_

_"And that transporting landed her in the hospital?"_

Marty IV nodded.

_"I called the ambulance myself. When the children appeared at the school, she was in bad shape. I'm not sure why…something about overexertion, perhaps."_

_"And is it true that her parents were the ones who found your son?"_

Marty cleared his throat again, and M. was scanning the screen with a look of disbelief.

"_I specifically enlisted their help, in the hope that they would possess some skill that would put them above Ninjagoan police force when it came to tracking M. Together we managed to follow my son__'s trail and get him home safe where he belonged. He was camped out in a mountain cave, and he had sustained injuries from a significant fall when we managed to locate him. That is why he was in the hospital."_

_"It must have been a hard time for you," _the reporter acknowledged, and Amber could see the headmaster gripping the edge of his desk with white knuckles.

"_You have no idea.__"_

M. swallowed painfully, and Amber looked between the screen and her friend as the interview started to wrap up. When her friend didn't say anything, she cleared her throat.

"That was good of him…setting the record straight like that," she managed. He blinked and looked over at her. After a moment he wiped at his face and coughed as if that would help hide the emotion in his voice.

"Yeah. I guess."

"It gave your side of the story legitimacy, having someone else back it up," Julien agreed. "It seems the world is cautious to believe the words of children or teenagers. This has already done a lot of good in changing people's opinions about Matilda."

"There will still be those who believe her radical views…who want her kind of world," P.I.X.A.L noted as she came up to join the conversation. "But thankfully, based on your father's and my surveys and data collection, such people seem to be in the minority now."

"Data collection?"

Julien turned to frown at his mother.

"How long have you been collecting data?"

She had a hint of a smile.

"Surely you did not think we would leave_ everything_ up to you and your friends, Julien. Your father and I have been keeping a close eye on the situation all week."

He just shook his head.

"So…you did not trust us to be able to do this."

"On the contrary. You have all proven to be highly capable."

Amber had been listening to Julien and P.I.X.A.L's conversation, but she turned and realized that M. was gone. She felt a lurch and headed to the door. She caught him heading down the stairs.

"M!"

He jumped a little and then turned, giving her a sheepish look.

"Sorry…I just think I'd better head back now."

"Right. That's fine…I mean…"

She shrugged, feeling stupid for chasing him down.

"You've done a lot, M. You should head home now. I'll see you…"

She trailed off, and they were both suddenly hit with the realization that they weren't sure when they would next be able to see each other. There was no guarantee that Amber's family would even be allowed to stay in Ninjago, let alone whether she could go back to the school after all of this was finally over.

"Don't leave Ninjago without saying goodbye…ok?" M. finally blurted, and she blinked.

"Course not, stupid."

He smiled.

"Alright. Um…I'll stay updated with the news or whatever. If you need my help again, just let me know?"

"Same for you," she said, and he nodded. There was an awkward pause, and Amber suddenly found herself wondering if this would be the appropriate time for a goodbye hug. She still wasn't good at the whole hugging thing, but it _felt_ like the right spot…

M. had already turned to go by then, however, and so she just sighed as she watched him go. After a minute she headed back up to the stuffy room, lost in thought.

* * *

"…Three weeks community service, which I feel was a little _harsh,_ considering that it was just one vandalizing incident…" Jay was saying. Nya scoffed.

"We're lucky it wasn't more! I love that kid, but honestly…spray painting in the broad daylight? It's like I've taught him _nothing.__"_

"You have vandalized buildings before, then?" Zane prompted with a twinkle in his eye. Nya blinked and looked over and then shrugged.

"Eh…nothing _too_ crazy. And…nothing I got _caught_ for."

Amber smiled a little at that. Nearby, Ashley's phone was ringing. She checked caller ID and winced, and she brushed past Amber as she answered it.

"Will? Hey…yeah, sorry. Like I said, it's been a hectic week…"

"I was doing some research online, and I'm pretty sure that Matilda can't push back your trial for trespassing or whatever it is that she's holding you for," Kai was saying to Cole. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Ash already looked into that, Uncle Kai. Didn't you read that email we sent out that explained everything?"

The Master of Fire scowled at his niece.

"Well…that was _part_ of the research process," he muttered. Cole cut in, trying to get Kai to finish his thought.

"You think that law enforcement will back us up on that?"

"At the moment, Matilda's able to push the trial back because Oni aren't _technically_ covered by the Ninjagoan laws," Skylor explained, putting an arm around her husband. "But what we've realized is that _you_ are a Ninjago citizen, Cole. You may not live here anymore, but you fall under that law. Because your trial has to be within the month, and because you all committed the crime together, we were realizing that we have a pretty good case for forcing the Ninjagoan legal system to follow proper protocol."

"But she could still stretch it out for two or three weeks," Keyda cut in bitterly. Out of everyone in the room, she seemed the least impressed with what the teenagers had accomplished. Or it just seemed that way; Amber could sense her mother's feelings well enough to know that she was just desperate to get Theo back. The ninja fell silent at her point and the Oni's eyes flashed.

"Who knows what she'll do to him in that time! Especially now that we've backed her into a corner…"

"Legally, there is nothing she could do. If she does anything to Theodynn, she would only be destroying her reputation more," Zane pointed out carefully.

"Yeah; her best bet would be to play nice with us and piece together what reputation she can still muster," Jay scoffed. "Like Zane said, there's _nothing__…"_

"I would not speak so soon."

Julien Cyrus's tone was intense, and the chatter in the room died as they all turned to see him scowling at his screens. He turned when he realized he had their attention, his expression grim.

"The NCST building is on fire."

* * *

Marty massaged his temples, his seemingly permanent scowl furrowing his brow. Three more calls for interviews. He had his secretary put them all off until further notice…but he wasn't sure he was comfortable speaking that much about this problem. He _gave_ his statement. Wasn't that good enough for the other reporters to go off of?

The door to his office clicked open and he looked up to tell whoever it was to get out. He paused, however, as his son entered.

"M," he said distantly. In his mind, the scenes from the debate debacle flashed in his mind and he clenched his jaw as he prepared to point out to his son exactly how many lines he had crossed. Before he could get the words out, however, M. had crossed the room. Then, in a gesture completely unexpected based on how his son had been treating him the last few days, M. hugged his father.

Marty IV was stunned to silence, his reprimand dying in his throat. M. for his part said nothing; he just buried his face into the headmaster's shoulder and clung to him in a silent sort of truce. After the shock of the moment wore off, Marty wrapped his arms around his son. He didn't know what to do, so they just embraced in silence. For the first time in years, it seemed neither Openheimer had anything to say.

143

Everyone stared at Julien in disbelief. It didn't help that his tone did not seem to match the severity of his announcement.

"It…what?" Kai finally managed, and Julien stood with a scowl as he gestured to his screens.

"It is _on fire!_ We have to do something!"

"Theo."

It was just a whisper, but everyone turned to Keyda as they realized what this meant.

"Dragons," Jay blurted. "Dragons will be fastest…"

"Transporting will be fastest!" Amber argued, her eyes flashing as her heart pounded, but to her surprise it was her father who turned her idea down.

"You and Keyda haven't ever been there…you know it's tricky transporting where you've never been. We'll get there fast on my elemental dragon…c'mon."

He was out the door in moments, and the rest of the room quickly filed out to head to the burning building. Even Julien Cyrus left his computers, the live footage of the building filled with flames and billowing smoke still playing on one of his screens.

* * *

"And…Viola."

Officer Curtis rubbed his face as Colby pulled his hands back, the final card of his card tower balancing perfectly.

"That's pretty good," the officer admitted, and Colby shrugged.

"It's all about balance…" he started, but suddenly the police station door flew open and a gust of wind toppled the card tower in seconds. Colby blinked as his masterpiece of the last fifteen minutes disintegrated, but Officer Curtis was more concerned with the panting officer at the door.

"Jones! What's…."

"The NCST building's on fire! I tried calling the chief but our calls aren't going through…"

Officer Curtis's expression became serious, and he stood as he began issuing orders.

"I'll let him know, you get those bozos in the rec room and head down. Fire department's already there?"

Jones nodded and ran off and Curtis dialed the commissioner's office. Meanwhile, Colby's eyes were wide as he thought of the repercussions of the sudden news. The NCST building?! As far as they knew, Theo was still _in _there. Had the Oni started the fire? Or was it something far more malicious? He realized that the debate must have been today, since Dani mentioned she had been protesting it when she had been brought in earlier. He hadn't heard how it all went, but it seemed that was no longer the biggest concern his ninja family had right now.

"Right, Chief. I'll head there now."

"You're going?" Colby asked as Officer Curtis hung up the phone he was talking on and stood. The greying man nodded.

"Have to make sure things don't get outta control. Chief can't make it down, so we need another senior officer down there."

"You're a senior officer?"

Curtis gave him a dry look and Colby swallowed.

"I mean…makes sense," he tried, and Curtis just scoffed.

"Stay here, kid. You can straighten paperclips or something."

But Colby had already followed him to the door.

"No, let me come!"

"No can do…"

"Please!" he begged, his eyes as wide as he could make them. "My friend is being held in the NCST! That's why I vandalized the building in the first place…I can't just sit here for who knows how long wondering what's happening!"

Curtis fixed him with a long look, and Colby pressed harder, using the expression that generally made Nya back down and give him whatever he wanted.

"I promise I wouldn't get in the way. I could be a runner, or carry stuff….I could help!"

Curtis finally sighed heavily, narrowing his eyes.

"You gotta do _everything_ I say," Curtis finally said, and Colby's expression broke into a smile.

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

* * *

There were barricades blocking the public from getting too close to the buildings, but it didn't stop they ninja. They pushed past the public and police alike. They were stopped once or twice, but upon being told that it was "official ninja business," people generally backed down. It seemed that Ninjago hadn't quite forgotten their colorful protectors of the past after all.

Ambulances became visible as they reached the building, and Cole and Keyda went straight there.

"The Oni…our son was being held here. Were they able to get him out?" Cole demanded, but the poor EMTs didn't have any answers. All around there were people in smoke-stained business casual, coughing and being checked over. But there was no pale teen.

"He must still be inside…" Keyda said with horror, and then she was headed towards the door.

"Keyds!" Cole said, grabbing her arm. She turned and he shook his head.

"You can't go in there…"

As if to punctuate his warning, several more windows blew out in the building, fire pouring from them. The rest of the ninja and their children were still questioning firemen, police officers, and hospital workers as they tried to find someone who would know where Theo was. But even the NCST workers were at a loss.

"I'm not sure where President O'Keefe moved him," one woman confessed, while a man added "The fire came outta nowhere. There are still people in there! You're ninja, aren't you? You gotta find them!"

Nya and Jay made eye contact and Nya immediately went over to join the firemen, who were using giant hoses to try and take down the fire.

"What's happened?!"

Amber had been staring at the blistering flames and towers of smoke with icy horror when she heard the panicked yell. She turned to see Ashely running up, followed by a lanky boy with floppy hair.

"Woah…" the stranger said, his eyebrows raising up above his rectangular glasses. Ashley looked both livid and terrified.

"Is Theo still in there?" she demanded, but no one had an answer for her.

"I have to go in!" Keyda was yelling, trying to pull out of her husband's grasp. Nya and Zane were doing what they could to take down the flames, and Amber was trying to decide if she could make it past everyone to go running into the front door.

"Where were they keeping him?" she finally demanded, turning to Ashley. The redhead's expression crumpled.

"I…I don't _know._ It was the fourth floor, but then they moved him! I don't know where he is now."

Suddenly, another group of figures came running out of the smoky front door, coughing and hacking. The first few people Amber didn't recognize, but the woman in the ruined red suit and sooty hair she knew all too well. Her eyes burned with hatred as more medical staff ran over to help those who just managed to escape. Amber followed; she couldn't help herself. She hardly noticed the redhead and her hesitant friend following close behind.

"Matilda!" she yelled, and the woman blinked blearily as she looked up at them. The medical staff told Amber and Ashley to get back. But by now, Cole and Keyda and the other ninja had noticed as well and they all were making their way over. If anyone knew where Theo was, Matilda did.

"Where's my brother?!" she demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Please, these people need medical attention," one of the EMT's reminded exasperatedly, but Amber ignored her.

"Where is he?!"

"The Oni…" Matilda remembered, as if in a daze. "He must have been the one to do this…."

Amber was filled with a sudden wrath. But she was surprised when Ashely spoke up before she had a chance to. The redhead stepped closer to the NCST president as she yelled.

"You _liar!__"_

"He's the only one it could have been," Matilda argued as the EMT guided her to one of the many ambulances. "We returned here after the debate…we removed his shackles in a show of faith, if indeed we had been too hard on the Oni, as the protestors believed. Turns out he was just as dangerous as we had assumed…"

"Theo would never have done this!" Amber yelled, her eyes flashing. News reporters who had leaked in through the barrier were filming now, having found a story just as juicy as the roaring fire behind them. "He would never _hurt_ people!"

"Protect him all you want," Matilda said, and then coughed into her arm. "This kind of massive destruction has _Oni_ written all over it. He'll be locked up for life for this. I should have…"

The rest of her statement was cut off as Ashley punched the NCST President soundly in the face. For a few moments, everyone was frozen with shock, and then the group exploded into movement. Ashely's mystery friend grabbed her before she could do anything else while the EMT yelled at them to get away from the injured before she had them all arrested while Matilda milked the moment for the cameras for all it was worth. She held her face, coughing in a fit while the EMT got an oxygen mask ready. It was a impressive act, to be sure…but even the pitiful coughing and gasping couldn't mask the smugness Amber felt wafting off of Matilda. It made the Xinta's blood boil, and she would have done a lot worse than a punch if the EMT hadn't rushed the President into the ambulance, slamming the door closed in finality.

"Ash…_calm down__…" _the tall teen was saying, but Ashley was trying to pull from his grasp.

"She's a _liar!_ She said that she would make us pay…but this is too far. _She__'s done something to him,_ and it's _my fault!__" _the redhead yelled.

Skylor and Kai had reached her now, and while the Master of Fire looked unsure of what to do, Skylor pulled her daughter into an immediate embrace. Ashley was stiff for a moment, but then she dissolved into tears in her mother's hold. Amber watched in surprise; she had _never_ seen the confident, self-assured redhead like this before. The lanky boy seemed just as uncertain, and nearby Kai was giving the boy a narrow-eyed look. But before Amber could analyze the interaction further, she heard her father yell.

"Keyda _don__'t!"_

Amber whirled around to see her mother disappear into the smoke, and her heart pounded. She immediately bolted after her mother, but then her father's strong arms were wrapping around her, stopping her dead.

"_I have to find Theo! I have to go with Mom!__"_ she spat, trying to rip out of his grasp.

"Amber, _stop.__"_

_"LET GO! Xinta don't get hurt….HE NEEDS ME!"_

_"Amber!"_

Her father very rarely yelled at her. In that moment, it snapped her out of her sudden desperation to protect both her mother and brother as she turned. She realized her father was terrified, tears swimming in his eyes.

"I will not lose you!" he was saying, and his fear and desperation washed over her. Her own eyes stung with tears and she shook her head.

"I could save them…I _could__…"_

"No. Everyone who runs into that building now is another life being risked…"

"You do stuff like this all the time!" she yelled at him. But her resolve was fading as her father stared her down.

"We do not know where Theo is being held," a voice pointed out haltingly near her. She turned to see Julien Cyrus looking uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "My parents are doing a full scan of the building. If Theo is still in there, they will be able to locate him."

"It'll be too late!" Amber said, the tears finally falling. "It'll be _too late__…"_

She broke down into sobs and her father held her close as they waited in anxious terror for their family members to make it out of the building.

* * *

Smoke. Theo sat up from his place leaning against the wall, frowning. That's what the smell was, right? Like a blacksmith…or a campfire. Why would he be smelling smoke?

He clenched his jaw, but after the smell lingered for a few minutes he finally risked lighting one hand with aura. His small cell was flooded with watery purple light. His discarded shackles laid on the ground where he had thrown them after finally getting them off. His wrists were raw and bleeding in several places, and they stung now as he moved from his cot. He glanced around the cell and found a security camera quickly. He glared at it, as if daring those watching on the other side to do something about the fact he didn't have shackles on anymore. It's not like he was _leaving_; he just needed to get those stupid cuffs off before his _hands_ fell off. He remembered Ashley's warnings about keeping up appearances all too clearly…but hey, he was in the dark anyways. Could they even see him well enough to know that his shackles were off?

However, as the smoke smell began to increase, he couldn't help but feel like he had bigger problems than the stupid camera anyways. He frowned as he looked out of thick glass doorway. He had never been able to see anything in the dark, but now he could make out the hallway on the other side. Concrete, piping…where was he?

A waft of something drifted past and he frowned. That had to be smoke…and that was _not_ a good sign.

After hesitating a minute more he finally sighed.

"Sorry, Ashley," he muttered, and with a quick blast, the hinges on the door broke into pieces. He pushed his way through, and coughed as he realized how much stronger the smoke smell was now that he wasn't in a basically sealed-off chamber.

"What in ancient's name?" he muttered. He could flash out of here, easily enough. But he wasn't even sure what was happening, and he didn't want to put everyone in worse trouble if he flashed out and escaped over someone burning something in the cafeteria or something. Did this place even have a cafeteria?

He picked his way down the corridor, and he began hearing two distinct voices.

"It's all just _flame_ up there! Leave the fire doors closed!"

"We have to try; we sit down here and we'll die anyway from the smoke, won't we? There's only one way in and out of the basement and _these stairs are it!_"

"What the heck even happened? Why did the fire alarms not go off?"

"We're in the _basement,_ stupid! It's unfinished; we don't even got running _water_ down here yet!"

Sounded like it was a little worse than someone burning dinner, then. Theo turned the corner and the two voices finally had faces. Both men were holding flashlights as they argued, but at the sudden purple light they turned and squinted.

"It's the Oni!" one said, his voice betraying both fear and shock. The other basically growled at Theo, and the teen recognized his meaty handler in a second. The Oni put his hands up, not liking the look in Earl's eye.

"Woah now, Earl…"

"What did you _do, _you freak?!" The guard bellowed, and Theo narrowed his eyes.

"Me?! I've been sitting in a cell!How could I have started a fire upstairs!?"

"Your cuffs are off and you're outta your cell. Who knows what horrible mischief you've been up to…"

Earl was approaching now, and Theo recognized all too well the desperate and angry look in his eye. It was the look dragons got when they felt backed into a corner. The bodyguard was going to attack. Not the smartest of options, really….but then again the three of them _were_ trapped in a dark, dungeon-like basement with little chance of escape, as far as the two Ninjagoans knew. Earl probably wasn't really in the most logical kind of mindset.

Theo dodged easily as Early swung a meaty fist, shaking his head.

"Look, fighting is going to do _nobody_ good right now," he tried, but Earl was past listening. He was scared and he was angry and apparently that was all he was able to comprehend at the moment. A few more swings and Theo was backed up against the wall. The smoke was getting heavier now, and Theo coughed as he became angry.

"Alright," he finally snapped. "I tried the nice way."

Earl lurched for his throat and Theo twisted in a way that allowed him to both dodge the attack as well as deliver a merciless elbow to Earl's ribs. The man yelled in anger, but Theo had already moved again. A few swift punches later and the man was out cold, sinking to the ground. The Oni grimaced as he shook out his fist.

"See Dad? I could totally handle a Pit fight," he muttered to himself. He turned to see Earl's friend backed into the wall, staring at him with fearful uncertainty.

"Pll…please, don't hurt me," the man finally begged. Theo frowned.

"I'm not going to," he assured irritatedly. "Only reason I had to hurt Earl here is because this blockhead doesn't listen to common _sense._ Maybe that's why Matilda chose him to watch me all day."

He glanced at the door to the stairs, but there was smoke billowing through the cracks and he shook his head.

"Looks like that exit isn't an option…" he mentioned, and the fearful man glanced over.

"It's the only exit from the basement," he pointed out miserably. "We don't even have windows down here…_nothing._"

"What a stupid design," Theo muttered dryly, bending down to move Earl into sitting position.

"It was done on purpose, so that if…"

The man trailed off, sounding all too much like someone who decided they had said too much. Theo frowned as he turned.

"So that if _what?__"_

The man cleared his throat.

"So that if we ever housed, you know, dangerous criminals down here, we would only have to barricade the one entrance and they'd still be locked down."

Theo let that sink in. After a moment he scoffed angrily.

"Well, you and Earl must have done something pretty dangerous then," he pointed out dryly. "They've barricaded you in here pretty well."

The man reddened, but Theo was already gesturing for him to come over.

"Why?" the NCST worker asked, clearly wary. Theo sighed. The little patience he had left after the last week was basically gone.

"Because we have to get out of here and we sure can't go up the stairs. We have to transport."

"Transport _how?__"_

Theo turned to glare at him as he nelt on the ground with Earl. The smoke was getting to him now, not to mention the fact that he hadn't eaten anything all day.

"I'm transporting out of here," he clarified icily. "You can either come with me and Earl, or you can sit here and get barbecued!"

Had he been in a better mood, Theo might have picked up on how much he sounded like Tolan when he got pushed past his patience limit. As it was, however, it was all he could do to speak in soft, clipped tones rather than just yelling at the idiot hemming and hawing across the room.

"You're taking Earl?"

The worker sounded surprised, and Theo rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just going to knock him out and leave him here to die," he said sarcastically. "Are you coming or not?!"

The man swallowed, and he glanced towards the doorway one last time. Then he made his way over and Theo sighed in both relief and irritation. His eyes and hands glowed purple as he made sure he had a firm grip on his passed-out guard.

"Grab my arm," he ordered the other man, and the worker swallowed one last time before doing so. Aura winds mixed with the smoke around them as Theo closed his eyes. He tried to picture his grandfather's house—a good, standard transporting location. But as he coughed again as smoke stung his eyes, all he could think about was his family. Specifically Amber…it had been so long since he had seen her. Ashely said she was alright, but what if she wasn't? What if he couldn't do this, and he never saw her again?

He coughed again, and he noted that the aural storm was wearing him out faster than it usually did. He wondered if it was from his lack of energy from not having eaten anything, or if wearing vengestone for a week straight had some kind of consequence. Either way, he had to grit his teeth in order to get the transport to work. The last thing he pictured before they flashed out was his sister.

_Please be ok._

144

It was all smoke and flame, and it was all Keyda could do to press forward in the stifling heat. She couldn't even cross the lobby….how was she going to find Theo if she couldn't even cross the lobby?! She had made it down one of the halls, but she was struggling to find the stairs with all the smoke and haze around. It was so hard to breathe…

She coughed as her eyes blazed. Should she try transporting? But she didn't even know where Theo _was._

A hand grabbed her arm and she jerked as she turned. A figure wearing a thick, heavy suit was staring at her.

"It's not safe!" a voice echoed from behind the thick mask, and she glowered at the man.

"My son…" she started to yell, but then she began coughing hard. The world was beginning to spin as she ripped out of the man's grasp, pushing forward in the acrid, stinging smoke. The stairs…she could find the stairs. She would find the stairs and then she would find Theo…

She wasn't aware of the suited form reaching her as the world went black.

* * *

The pop was almost lost to the chaos outside, but Amber recognized the sound immediately. Her head flew up from where it was resting on her father's shoulder, her eyes immediately scanning the crowd. But even though the others stationed around didn't seem to notice the sound, they were definitely aware of the flash.

News reporters turned and had their cameras on in a moment, and those nearest Amber jumped back. And then he was there…Theo. In the flesh.

The shock wore off as Amber finally managed to pull from her father's embrace.

"_THEO!__"_ she yelled, and he blinked as she barreled into him. There were two men with him, and EMTs made their way over to the three figures.

"_Ams__…" _he murmured, hugging her back. She was crying openly, and suddenly the two siblings were swamped with people. Cole embraced them both, but the other ninja kids and their parents were also crowding around, trying to get Theo's attention, trying to see if he was alright.

"You people need to _move!__"_ one of the EMTs snapped angrily, but it took a few more minutes for the law enforcement to finally break them up enough to reach those in need of help. News reporters were crowding now as well, getting shots of Theo hugging his sister, rapidly talking about what they had just witnessed.

Amber pulled away.

"How'd you get out?" she finally managed, and he raised an eyebrow. It was clear that he was exhausted, and Amber wondered why he would be so tired.

"C'mon, Ams…I may not be as powerful as you but I'm not _helpless._ The only reason I was in there so long before is cuz I didn't wanna cause trouble by escaping. But when the whole building was on fire, I figured I had a good excuse."

She glared at him as he tried to make a joke, and then her eyes came to rest on his wrists. Her stomach lurched.

"Tay…what happened to your wrists?"

He glanced down and winced.

"Um…"

"Keyda!"

They looked up as their father suddenly yelled. Turning, they saw what it was that was panicking their father.

A firefighter was tenderly carrying a pale figure from out of the building, and Cole had run to her in seconds. Medical staff were close behind; no doubt they were trying to beat him to the Oni so they could at least have a chance to treat her before she was swarmed by this ever-present crowd.

Amber felt Theo's horror and fear mix with his own.

"What happened to mom?" he demanded, and she shook her head.

"She…she went in to look for you."

"Into _that?!__"_

Smoke was still pouring out of the building, and Firefighters had begun a new barrier cutting off access to the doomed NCST structure for good.

Cole reached Keyda and shook his head.

"Oh, Keyds…."

"Smoke inhalation…we need to get her on oxygen as soon as possible," an EMT ordered, and Cole resisted the urge to take his wife from the fireman, allowing him to place Keyda on the gurney that had been wheeled over for her. The medical team quickly pulled on the oxygen mask, and Cole followed close behind as they began loading her into one of the last ambulances left.

"I'm her husband…I'm coming too," he stated. He didn't meet any resistance. He turned and made eye contact with Theo and Amber as the doors of the medical vehicle began to close, and for a moment Amber could see her father's expression flicker with uncertainty. No doubt he was trying to decide which of his family members needed him more. She and Theo stood, ready to head over to their parents so they could go along, but then someone grabbed Theo's arm.

"We need to get those arms bandaged up, son…and check you for any problems," the EMT stated kindly, and he swallowed.

"My mom…."

"_Your_ health is our concern right now, lad. We aren't cutting corners on anyone who came out of that building, you hear? Now, follow me to the medical station."

By now the ambulance housing Amber's parents had pulled away, the sirens blaring as it headed towards the hospital. The Xinta shuddered; she and her family ended up going there far too often for her taste. She hoped they wouldn't drag Theo there too; from what she could see, her brother was fine. Apart from his bleeding wrists and grogginess.

Another wave of anger washed over her as she thought about everything Matilda had done. Arresting her family…keeping Theo prisoner. No doubt his cuffs were what had rubbed him raw to the point of bleeding. All the lies that woman had spread, the hatred. That stupid interview…the stupid _debate._ And after being unmasked so the world could see who she was, that horrible woman had done _this!_ The building behind them continued to burn, and Amber stared at it with loathing. She had no doubt Matilda was behind this; her feelings had given her away. So many lives she had endangered…and for what? To have the final say?! To punish them all for daring to defy her?!

"Amber!"

She turned in surprise to see Colby running up, followed by an older police officer. The boy's eyes went over to the pale figure at the medical station and he pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"They got Theo out!" he said, his voice and feelings betraying relief. Amber nodded.

"He got himself out. He's fine…but my mom tried to go in after him…"

The boy's freckled face immediately clouded with worry.

"She still in there?"

"No. They got her out…but she's headed to the hospital."

She was so tired all of a sudden. The noise and smell and people around her was too much; all she wanted to do was curl up on a bed at her grandfathers with her family nearby. Her eyes filled with tears again as utter exhaustion washed over her. Colby frowned.

"You ok?"

"Colby!"

The twins had caught sight of him and headed over. Their parents were still trying to help the firefighters mitigate the fire as best as they could, and Mia and May had watched the whole debacle feeling irritated by their own uselessness.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be doing community service."

"I came with the police," Colby explained, pointing to the elderly officer who was busy talking to some of the EMTs and firefighters. "It's been a great day, you know. Art may be my passion, but maybe someday I'll go into law enforcement. Become "Officer Colby."

His sisters just stared at him.

"Seriously?" May finally asked, and he chuckled sheepishly.

"No, probably not. But I think it makes Officer Curtis feel good when I say stuff like that."

"Amber!"

She turned as yet another person vied for her attention. It was Kai; he wasn't proving to be much help in the situation, as fighting fire with fire was a cliché for a reason. He came over and offered the Xinta a small smile.

"Just got off the phone with your father. He asked me to take you and Theo to your grandfather's house. He and your mom will meet you there as soon as she's back on her feet…"

"Is she alright?" the Xinta blurted, and Kai nodded.

"She breathed in a lot of smoke, but it sounded like she's stable. Go get Theo and let him know, ok?"

Amber almost put up more of a fight, but then she caught herself. Why should she put up a fight? The sooner they could get out of here and somewhere quiet, where she could actually_ think_ and get some sleep, the better. She turned to go collect her brother.

* * *

"Deep breath for me."

Theo tried to oblige as another kind woman wrapped his wrists with clean bandages. She tutted to herself.

"What happened here?"

"The handcuffs were too small," he said quietly, and the two doctors made eye contact.

"Theo!"

He turned, but before he could even see who it was, Ashley was wrapping him in a hug. The Oni immediately flushed.

"Ash…" he managed stupidly.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was going to move you…and then after everything, she dared to do _this._ It's because I pushed her. I underestimated how far she would be willing to go…"

"It's fine, Ash," he tried, clearing his throat. "It wasn't your fault."

"What happened to your wrists?" she demanded. Suddenly, her expression lit up with understanding and horror. "Is this from the cuffs?"

He shrugged, though he couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice as he replied.

"I told you I had to get them off…they were too small in the first place."

She looked sick, and Theo glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable. As he did so, he caught sight of a lanky form hovering behind the redhead. The guy gave a wave and offered a hand.

"Hey, you must be Theodynn. I've heard a lot about you," he said. Theo accepted the handshake numbly.

"Um…yeah. And, you are…."

Ashley seemed to snap out of her self-deprecation and cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah…this is Will. He's…"

"I'm her boyfriend," the guy said comfortably, smiling as he put an arm around Ashley's shoulders. The redhead blushed, but then smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," she agreed. Theo just stared at them both with a blank expression.

"Oh."

"Theo, Uncle Kai's taking us back to grandpa's."

Theo blinked and turned to see Amber had materialized at his side. He was still a little dazed, and she frowned.

"Theo?"

"Ok, sounds good," he finally managed, his mind catching up with him. Suddenly, he was overcome with the desire to do just that. No doubt his grandfather would make them something to eat, and even though he had only spent a week in that cell, it felt like years since he had last been in that house.

"Then let's go," Amber prompted. Theo turned to the EMTs, but they had finished their diagnostic. One nodded at him.

"You don't seem to have any significant problems that we would need to help you with," she admitted, and he stood to leave. He tried not to look at Ashely or her boyfriend Will as he did so. In fact, he tried to shove the whole matter to the back of his mind. His parents were still in the hospital. He had no idea where Matilda was. He didn't even know whether the law would let him stay free or if someone would be trying to force him back into a cell within a few hours. He didn't have _time_ to stew over this Will character; he had enough to think about.

* * *

Cole got off the phone with his father and sighed. He made it into the arm chair next to the hospital bed, dropping heavily. The heart rate monitor continued to beep, and he reached over and grabbed Keyda's hand. She stirred, blinking awake as she looked over at him.

"I fell asleep again," she realized groggily, and he smiled at her.

"It's fine, Keyds. Get some rest."

Her brow furrowed as she sat up.

"I hate the hospital," she groused. "Why did you bring me here?"

But then Cole was pushing her back down into bed, gently but firmly.

"Lay. Down."

She blinked at his tone, and finally obliged.

"I'm fine," she tried, and he shook his head.

"They said you inhaled a lot of smoke. The building didn't have much oxygen when you ran in there and you passed out in a matter of minutes. We're going to sleep here tonight to make sure you don't have any complications."

Keyda scoffed.

"We've both been through worse than _smoke,__"_ she tried, but Cole gave her a firm look as he brought her hand up to his face.

"It was dangerous, Keyds. You could have died in there. If that fireman hadn't followed you in…"

"You do dangerous things all the time; you have no room to talk to _me_ about…"

"Amber almost followed you in there."

The Oni fell quiet at that. They sat in tense silence for a minute or so, and then Keyda sighed heavily.

"I can't stay here, Cole. I know you said Theo's fine, but I need to see him. We need to get home."

"They're with my Pop right now, no doubt getting ready to go to sleep for the night. We'll see them in the morning."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I want to see him _now!__"_

"I know."

He kissed her hand and then rubbed it with his thumb.

"But I can't risk you being sick with something. You need to stay here in bed, breathing in that oxygen. Then in the morning we will go to my father's house and see the kids, alright?"

She stared up at the ceiling, obviously still irritated with him.

"And then we'll go home," she said decidedly, and Cole paused at her tone. "We're taking the kids and going back to our realm."

"Keyds…"

"They went _too far!_ Taking Theo, saying all those horrible things…if they want a realm without Oni, then we'll give it to them. They don't deserve to have our family come here. I can keep them far safer in my realm."

"Keyda, if we leave then we wouldn't be able to come back."

"Then maybe we don't come back."

Cole was silent as he studied her, trying to decide if this was her anger talking or a serious threat.

"They'd never see their cousins again, Keyds. Amber would never get to…"

"Who are the Ninjagoans to tell us what to do?! How dare they think that they could lock us up and attack us and we would just let them. We _did_ let them…we tried to play their game and keep the peace and my son almost died. I'm not letting anyone in this realm dictate what we do ever again."

"We can't become what she's tried to make us seem…"

"Why?"

She finally turned to glare at him.

"We have never done anything to anyone in this realm…in fact, we've _saved_ it. And yet they treat us like freaks…criminals. Even before this horrible woman got involved, people stare and make comments and those dance people were always so horrible to you. We're more powerful than anyone in this realm, we _shouldn__'t_ be catering to them. Not when they put our family's lives on the line."

Cole was silent. He finally reached out to run a hand through her hair, looking incredibly sad.

"Get some sleep, Keyds," he murmured.

"We're going home," she insisted. "As soon as we get the kids, we're going back to our realm."

"If we do that, then she wins," he murmured. "She's trying to force us to do something like this. We're close, Keyda. We just have to make it through the trial, and then we…"

"But what if they decide to take Theo away again? Or him _and_ Amber? And if they decide to lock us up?! Are you just going to roll over and take it, even though you _know_ we've done nothing wrong!?"

"They won't decide that."

"You don't _know_ that they won't!"

"But if we…"

"_I won__'t take the chance!"_

Her eyes flashed as she pushed herself up to look at him severely.

"I'm not taking any more chances," she repeated. "We're going home tomorrow. Goodness knows we've been away from the realm long enough. Jaqah and Ret must be going crazy."

Cole was silent again as he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright?" she prompted, but he looked like he was conflicted. Keyda's eyes flashed again. "Cole?"

"If you want to take the kids home tomorrow, then I won't stop you. They've been through a lot."

She scanned his face as he finally looked back up at her.

"But I'm not coming home until after the trial."

A gust of aura wind ran around the room, rustling the curtains and various tubes.

"Don't do this," she said, her voice calm despite the winds gusting. He rubbed his face wearily.

"Keyds…"

"You're coming home with the rest of us, Cole. We aren't dividing up…not after everything that's happened."

"I can't leave, not when it's going to make everything worse…"

"_Ancients_ Cole!" she yelled, but his resolve didn't change.

"This realm has my father…all our friends," he said softly. "I have to fight for the chance to come here freely…"

"We will come here freely," Keyda snapped, swinging her legs off the bed so she could face him straight on with narrowed eyes. "We are the ruling family of an entire realm. They _will_ respect us when we visit from now on, because we are _not_ going to be pushed around again. From now on, if people in this realm attack me without cause, I will attack back. It's my right as a Ruler when provoked without cause."

"Keyda!"

"She took Theo," she reminded through clenched teeth. "And she left him in a burning building to _die._ I should have gone and gotten him the second she took him. But instead we held back, remained helpless and jumped through hoops made of words and empty promises and threats and while we were trying to be so careful not to _offend_ anyone _our son almost died!__"_

"He got out, Keyds. He knew to get himself out when it escalated too far. But we can't just enforce our side with an iron fist. I want to believe there is still a way to get through this without it becoming a _war,__"_ Cole argued. "If we use force, then this will never be somewhere where our children are accepted…"

"I'm tired of catering to others!" the Oni insisted, grabbing her husband's hands. "Our children shouldn't have to worry about what other people are going to think. They shouldn't have to change who they are or jump through hoops to be accepted!"

He sighed.

"That's not what I meant," he tried carefully. "It's just…in every realm, there are rules. And if we trample the rules in this one…"

"You trampled the rules in my realm," she snapped. "And it led to something better. Maybe these rules _need_ to be destroyed. Maybe this realm _needs_ to learn to respect outsiders, rather than fear them and target them!"

"I know we've had to jump through a lot of hoops," he said. "I _know_ what they did to Theo. And it's wrong…all of it. But that's why we have to do the trial; it will mean more to them if we prove them wrong using _their_ methods than if we force them to accept us using force…"

"I am not putting my family through anything more," Keyda said, her voice clipped. "Theo has been through enough; I'm taking him home. No one in this realm will touch him again."

"You don't understand what they'll say if we leave, Keyds. It will make it so much harder to come back in the future. Our connections with everyone here…" he trailed off before continuing softly. "This realm was my first home, remember."

"But it isn't anymore!" she hissed angrily, frustrated that she couldn't get through to him. "The first realm is our home now…or have you _forgotten_ that as well?!"

It had been her anger talking…the pent-up emotions of a mother who had spent a week being useless against the monsters that plagued her family. But she regretted her words as soon as she saw Cole's face. Her rage cooled quickly with the icy remorse and she glanced down.

"I didn't mean that," she murmured, the fight leaving her. He squeezed her hand in reply, but he didn't look at her either.

"Get some sleep," he finally repeated, and tears stung her eyes.

"I just want our family to be _safe, _Cole. I just don't want anything else to happen…"

"We'll talk about it in the morning," he cut in, glancing up at her again. "Please, Keyds…get some rest."

27


	49. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 49

145

It was the first time he had felt full all week, and Theo's eyes drooped as he sat on his grandfather's couch. Amber had already fallen asleep, her arms wrapped around his middle with her head on his shoulder. His empty plate was still on his lap, but he didn't feel like moving to clean it up. For one, it had been awhile since he had felt so comfortable, not to mention that he didn't want to move and disturb his sister.

"You finished?"

He looked up to see his grandfather coming in with a tray of steaming tea. It was a familiar sight, one that Theo had seen many times over the years.

"Yeah….thanks, Papa Lou."

The performer's face crinkled happily at the old pet name as he set the tray down. His eyes glanced up at the sleeping Xinta.

"It's been quite the week," he finally murmured. Theo's arm tightened slightly around his sister as he glanced down at her.

"She seems pretty worn out," Theo agreed, and Lou took a seat near him.

"So do you," he pointed out as he held out the tea. Theo accepted it, but didn't drink it right away. Instead, he stared down at his reflection in the murky liquid.

"Was that Dad on the phone earlier?" he finally asked. Lou nodded.

"They're keeping your mother and the other fire victims there overnight, to make sure there aren't any complications. They'll most likely be home in the morning."

Theo closed his eyes, inhaling the comforting steam wafting off his tea.

"I should have escaped sooner," he finally pointed out. "It would have saved everyone all this trouble."

"It took a lot of courage to stay where you were," Lou argued, leaning forward. "If you had escaped, Matilda would have…."

"She did a lot of damage _anyways,__" _Theo argued. "I would have rather just let her target me, rather than everyone. All those people that were in the building, my friends, not to mention my Mom…"

"This became a family war the second she took you, Theodynn," Lou murmured comfortingly as he gave Theo's knee a squeeze. "No matter when you had escaped, the rest of us would have gotten involved in Matilda's backlash."

Theo was quiet at that, and after a moment he took a long drink of his tea. He swallowed carefully and glanced back up at his grandfather.

"She could still count this as escape," he realized. "I want to feel like I'm really free now, but I can't shake this feeling that someone's going to come pounding on that door and drag me away again."

"Rest easy, my boy," Lou said as his mustache quirked up. "Lloyd called right as we got home; he figured you'd have such worries. He assured me he and the other ninja are handling it…something about how NCST is currently unfit to house you. Apparently, the ninja are working something out with the police commissioner, but the bottom line is that you and your parents aren't going to be locked _anywhere_ until the trial."

"The trial," Theo said numbly. He debated for a moment transporting back to the Oni realm. It would be so easy to just leave and avoid the unfair consequences altogether. But he shuddered to think what doing so would do for any future visits he or his family tried to do. A future of sneaking through Ninjago just to visit his friends and family made him feel sick, and when he thought about how Amber's dreams would be ruined forever, he sighed heavily.

"We'll get through this, Theodynn," his grandfather murmured as he sipped his own cup of tea. "We're a resilient family…I've learned that much by now."

Theo nodded. He finished his tea, feeling even more exhausted than he had before. His grandfather's house was warm, the only light coming from dim lamps placed in the corners of the room. He was nearly ready for sleep, but images kept flashing through his mind, making him wary of what he would dream about. The burning building…his parents in an ambulance. And, frustratingly, a lanky young man with his arm around a blushing redhead.

"Grandpa Lou?" he asked before he could think better of it. Lou looked up and Theo cleared his throat. He was suddenly glad that Amber was fast asleep. "I know Grandma Bev was the love of your life, and all that…but did you ever, you know…like someone before her?"

His Grandpa looked surprised at the question, and it seemed that the performer was trying to figure out where this change in conversation was coming from. After a moment his eyes glittered as he smiled.

"Cindy Mahone," he said, leaning forward to put his empty cup on the coffee table. Theo raised his eyebrows.

"Who was she?"

Lou chuckled.

"A girl in a youth program I was a part of when I was young. I must have only been, oh…eleven or twelve years old. She always played the leads in the performances the program put on…I remember trying to write poetry about her golden locks and such things."

Theo smiled a little.

"Poetry? Really?"

Lou laughed again and shook his head.

"It was awful stuff, but I doted on that girl."

"Did she know?"

"I don't know. Never gave her any of the poetry. But I knew she wasn't interested in me."

Theo tilted his head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because of Brad Tresser. He was _also_ always the male lead in those performances. They were crazy for each other, that much was clear."

Theo glanced down at the empty cup in his lap.

"So what did you do?"

Lou smiled at the memory.

"Wrote more poetry. You might even say that it was the inspiration for a few of my first few original songs. Though it would be quite a few years before they were truly any good." The performer fixed his grandson with a long look. "Any particular reason why you're bringing this up?"

Theo just sighed.

"It's stupid," he finally admitted. "Especially with everything else that's happened over the last week. I mean, an old crush should be the last thing I'm worried about."

"The Smith girl?"

Theo blinked and looked over in surprise. Lou just smiled.

"I'm not as disconnected as you all may think," he pointed out, and Theo rubbed his neck.

"I didn't think you were disconnected. I was never super subtle about my feelings…which is why she knew to let me know she didn't feel the same. And I've been _trying_ to be alright with it, and I thought I kinda was. But yesterday in the chaos and the fire and everything else, there was this _guy__…"_

He scowled at the memory and just shook his head.

"It was like 'Oh, by the way, here's my boyfriend. Right now seemed like a great time to bring him by and introduce him to everybody…'"

"Ahhh," Lou murmured in understanding, and Theo leaned back again, sulking.

"I dunno….it kinda felt like fate's cruel joke. Amber was in the hospital and my parents got sent to jail and I got locked up by a psychopath who lit the entire building on fire in an attempt to kill me or _something, _and…oh yeah! Let's just throw Ashely's new boyfriend that she _actually_ cares about into the mix."

"Don't feel bad about feeling bad," Lou advised, shaking his head. "If there's anything I've learned about love over the years, it's that it's still a mystery. That's why it can still sell songs, create plays, inspire poetry and lives. It's because no one's solved love's riddle, as much as we all try. But don't ever apologize for feelings of the heart, Theodynn. Feelings exist to be felt, not rationalized."

Theo smiled a little, thinking about what his grandfather had said.

"I guess. I just wish I could be done feeling them now…move on, like she has."

"You will," Lou assured, smiling at him. "Give yourself time."

The Oni pondered that. His grandfather's eyes drifted from his face to his bandaged wrists.

"Do your wrists hurt?"

Theo looked down and then shook his head.

"Umm, not too bad. They'll heal."

Lou nodded, but his expression had clouded.

"Not right, I tell you. Some way or another, that woman will have to pay for what she's put this family through."

Theo couldn't help but hope for as much, but he wasn't sure how Matilda would be punished unless they could prove she had started the fire. Amber had been convinced that she had, but technically it could have just been some electrical error that she took advantage of. They would need real evidence to put that powerful woman away.

"Why would she start the fire?" he finally asked. Lou sighed.

"Desperate people do desperate things," he mused, shaking his head. "The things your cousins put together, and that young Openheimer at the debate. They put a real damper on her chances for councilwoman. Her desperation to make them all pay made her sloppy, no doubt."

"I guess."

Amber sighed in her sleep, shifting her head further up Theo's arm. He turned, and Lou clucked softly.

"You should both be in bed," he finally commented, and Theo nodded.

"Probably."

Lou got up, as if to move Amber, but Theo shook his head.

"I got her, Grandpa. Your leg isn't as good as it used to be," he reminded, and Lou sighed.

"If you're sure…"

Theo managed to extract himself from Amber's embrace, and then he stood and turned. His grandfather watched as he scooped Amber up like he used to when she was far younger and carried her to the spare bedroom. Theo's wrists were angry at being used so soon, but he ignored the pain as he lowered Amber to the bed. The moving had woken her, however, and she squinted up at him.

"Tay?"

"Go back to sleep, Ams…" he chided softly with a little smile, but she shook her head.

"I was supposed to be on the couch. _You__'re_ supposed to be on the bed," she reminded. He chuckled.

"I'm fine on the couch, Amber. Go back to sleep…"

She grabbed his arm quickly. He blinked in surprise, but Amber's eyes were filled with sudden desperation.

"Don't leave."

He hesitated, and then sank down onto the bed.

"You ok, Amber?" he tried, and she shook her head.

"The nightmares were bad this week," she admitted softly. "Half the time it was Evynn…but then she would turn into Matilda. Always laughing…"

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her brother.

"And I couldn't call you, to make sure you were alright," she pointed out as her voice broke. Theo's expression twisted with concern as he wrapped his arms around his sister's smaller frame.

"I'm alright, Ams," he murmured, but she just shuddered.

"I didn't know that. I mean, Ashley and Julien were technically keeping an eye out, but we didn't ever _know._ Especially after she moved you."

"I wouldn't have let her do anything," Theo said. "I wouldn't have let her go too far."

Amber looked at his wrists pointedly, and her brother sighed.

"You should get some sleep, Amber."

"I got some sleep," she said. Her small arms had found their way around him again, and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to let him go anywhere. He finally shook his head and pushed her a little.

"_Tay__…."_

"Move over, at least. Make some room."

She blinked and then obliged. In a few minutes they were lying side-by-side in their father's childhood bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think Mom will be alright?" Amber finally asked, and Theo nodded.

"Grandpa said Dad called. They should be back tomorrow morning."

They fell silent again, and when Amber spoke again her voice was barely audible.

"Do you think I should have just stayed in the Oni realm?"

The older Oni turned in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything that's gone wrong is because I insisted on going to school here. Maybe I should have just left it…stayed in the Oni realm. That's where we belong after all, right?"

It made him angry, and he pushed himself up on one arm so he could give his sister a stern look.

"You're following your dream, Ams…and I don't think you should ever be sorry for that. If other people want to make a big deal out of nothing, than that's _their_ character flaw. Their problem."

"I guess."

Theo laid back down, but he reached over and found Amber's hand with his own.

"We'll figure this out," he promised, and she snuggled closer to him.

"I want Mom and Dad to come home," she admitted in a small voice, and he leaned his head against hers.

"They'll be back in the morning," he reminded softly.

"Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're ok."

He smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok too, Ams."

* * *

The hallways of the hospital were still brightly lit so that hospital staff could get from place to place with ease. Cole found himself wandering; Keyda had finally fallen asleep, but he found that he couldn't. Nurses or Doctors nodded at him or gave him strange looks as he paced, but he didn't respond. His mind was swirling with everything that had just happened. He pressed a hand to his head, wincing as it throbbed. He had never wished more for the good old days, where villains really _were_ defeated with large battles of elemental power and sent to jail. Keyda was still seeing Matilda in that kind of light, he realized. Except he had a feeling that his wife would have preferred Matilda _die _before she went to jail…but the NCST President was different than other criminals. Cole couldn't explain exactly why, but this wasn't the kind of situation where they just proved themselves more powerful and forced their enemy to back down. This was more a war of words…though Matilda had kicked it up a notch with that fire.

The ninja's fists clenched when the scenes played back in his mind. Not knowing where Theo was. Keyda running into those flames. And him…not being able to do anything. Being helpless was one of the feelings he hated the most, especially when it came to his family. It stirred unwanted memories…

He turned another corner, shuddering. He knew he should get some sleep, but he was afraid of what nightmares were waiting for him if he did so.

"There will be no interviews! This is a _hospital—_get out, or I _will_ call law enforcement!"

Cole glanced up and paused as he saw a doctor angrily telling off a reporter. The perky woman begged him a moment later, but the medical professional was adamant.

"You will have plenty of time to talk to President O'Keefe when she is discharged tomorrow morning. Now you need to _leave.__"_

Matilda. Cole hesitated as he watched the reporter huff and finally leave. He glanced at the door of the room that the doctor seemed to be guarding for a moment, but then he walked past. It made sense, he realized. This whole ward of the hospital was filled with victims from the NCST fire. Though, he wondered bitterly, if Matilda could really be considered a victim if she had created it. There was no proof of such things, just a gut feeling. But he couldn't shake it.

By the time he had walked all the way around to the NCST President's door again, the doctor was gone. Cole took a deep breath as he reached the door, taking one last glance around before trying the doorknob. Unlocked…but then again, he realized that hospital doors probably _didn__'t_ lock. It would make it hard for doctors to come in and out.

"It's about time, Alejandro…"

Cole could hear keys typing as he entered the room. He wasn't sure what he was doing; this seemed like a bad idea. But something needed to be done, and after talking with Keyda he wasn't really sure _how_ everything was going to play out. The door swung closed behind him, and he hesitated in the doorway. Matilda's hair was clipped up out of her face, and she was dressed comfortably and stylishly. Rather than sitting in bed, she was seated in one of the armchairs with her laptop on her lap. In fact, she looked all the world like someone who had come to _visit_ someone in the hospital, rather than a patient herself.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, not even bothering to look up at who had come into her room.

"I'm not Alejandro."

The typing stopped dead. Matilda's eyes flew up, and Cole decided that perhaps the visit was worth it, just for the look on her face. She recovered quickly, her surprise souring as she glanced towards her help button.

"What do you want?" she sneered, reaching for it. "I'd warn you against doing anything that will just make your case _worse.__"_

Cole just scoffed softly, watching her.

"Funny. I was going to tell you the same thing."

Matilda blinked and then narrowed her eyes.

"I was a victim of _your son__'s_ violent behavior," she said coldly. "And now you've come into my hospital room to threaten me. How do you think that's going to go over?"

Cole leaned up against the door, his eyes flicking up at the camera in the corner of the room.

"You and I both know that my son didn't start that fire," he murmured. "And you have to know that your work was sloppy. They're going to figure out how that fire was really started…and it certainly wasn't started on the basement floor of the building."

"The Oni escaped and started…"

"Just _stop, _Matilda!" he snapped, glaring at her. "Don't waste your breath lying to me; for once in your life, _listen._ You started that fire, and people are going to figure it out. As we speak, the greatest minds of Ninjago are working to prove it. Do you really think that your work was clean enough that they won't find anything to point to you?"

"You have _no_ case…" she started icily, and he scoffed.

"You've already been exposed as a liar by your own son. If there is direct evidence that you started the fire, you're going away. Is that really what you wanted when you started all of this?"

Matilda drew herself up, eyeing him haughtily.

"I just want to keep Ninjago safe, and right now _your_ family is the biggest threat to the town's safety."

"Says the woman who lit her building on fire to have the last say."

She shook her head in disgust.

"You're insane. _You_ and your freakish family are who will be locked up at the end of this. Unless you're willing to admit defeat."

Cole blinked.

"Defeat?"

"Surely you've all been through a lot."

Matilda's voice was silky now as she tutted.

"Just go home. Take your family and go back to your realm and _don__'t come back."_

"Not an option."

She smiled blithely.

"Then you'll only have yourself to blame, when things don't go your way."

"You won't win, Matilda."

Cole's voice had a sudden tone of authority that made her raise her eyebrow. His gaze was almost sad now.

"I don't know everything…but I have faced plenty of villains over the years. The ones that fall the hardest are the ones who refuse to realize when they've been beaten. Don't make the same mistake, Matilda. You aren't infallible. You've made mistakes, and you're going to be caught. But if you back off now…drop the charges and the trial…then we'll back off too. There is still a way to end this peacefully."

She just laughed, shaking her head as if she found him naïve. Cole's expression hardened.

"But I suppose you don't want it to end peacefully. All you've ever wanted was a war. Well, this you can be sure of; I'm not giving you your war, Matilda. Ancients know you've pushed us to the brink. But even if you don't get locked up for the rest of your life for what you've done, know that you won't get what you want. We aren't going anywhere, and we aren't taking your bait."

She just sneered at him.

"'Ancients'? What on earth is an Ancient?" she mocked, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Think about it, Matilda. Because if you insist on taking this to the end, it's not me and my family who are going to have to admit defeat. Take it from someone who knows how these situations pan out; cut your losses now. Drop the charges."

"I've never been one to be bullied," she replied, her tone both calm and threatening. Her thumb pressed the button on the emergency alert, and Cole just shook his head. The ninja didn't say anything else as he calmly opened the door and left, heading back down the hallway to his room. He hadn't gotten through to her…he knew. But he had tried to give her the option of backing down. If she didn't take it, then she was going to have to deal with the consequences.

And above everything else, Cole knew that there _would_ be consequences.

146

Lou's musical doorbell rang, and Amber stirred in her bed. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see that sunlight was streaming into the room. Turning, she could see that her brother was still fast asleep. The Xinta eased from the bed carefully, not wanting to wake him up. After clearing the bedroom and closing the door softly, she padded towards her grandfather's living room to see who had rung the doorbell. When she caught sight of her mother, she started running.

"Amber!" Keyda said in surprise as the Xinta barreled into her. Amber hugged her mother tightly around the middle.

"You're ok!"

Keyda blinked and then hugged her back.

"I'm ok," she agreed softly. Amber pulled back to smile up at her, but the smile faded as she picked up on her mother's anxiety.

"What's wrong?" she immediately pressed, and then looked around. "Where's Dad?"

Keyda was quiet and Amber's eyes grew larger than normal.

"Is Dad ok?"

"Your father's fine," Keyda assured, running a hand through Amber's tangled locks. "He went to talk to the other ninja…to figure out a plan of action."

"A plan of action for _what?__"_ Amber demanded. "We're finally back together…what is there left to do?"

Keyda sighed heavily, shrugging.

"It's…your father."

It's all she would say in way of explanation, and as she walked away Amber dropped it. She hugged herself, wondering if things were still more complicated than her grandfather had let on the night before. Were the ninja really handling it? Or was Matilda going to send more cronies after Theo?

"Where's your brother?"

She glanced up at her mother and then pointed towards the spare bedroom.

"Still sleeping."

Keyda nodded to herself and headed to the room. Amber paused, but with nothing better to do, she followed. The door creaked open and she saw her mother sag in relief.

"He's ok."

"His wrists were hurt by the vengestone cuffs," Amber murmured, knowing her mother would notice the bandages sooner or later. She felt a spur of anger coming off Keyda.

"Get your stuff together."

"What?"

Keyda turned and sighed.

"We're going back home today. Go and get your stuff and be ready to go."

Amber frowned as Keyda gently shook Theo awake.

"Mom, let him sleep…"

"Mmmm whatsit?"

Theo rolled over and blinked up at his mother.

"Mom?"

"Theo…I'm so glad you're ok."

Her voice caught at the end, and he sat up and rubbed his face.

"I'm glad you're ok too," he offered, giving her a smile. "Dad said you went back into that building for me…"

Keyda expression darkened, and Amber leaned up against the doorframe as she listened to their conversation.

"I'd let you sleep longer, Theodynn…but we have to head home."

Amber was glad to feel that he was just as shocked as she was.

"Home? You mean, back to the first realm?"

Keyda nodded, her expression hardening.

"We tried jumping through these ridiculous hoops, and all that happened was that you almost died in that fire…"

"I didn't almost die, Mom. It wasn't hard to escape, when I realized I needed to."

"We're done with Ninjago," Keyda murmured, her tone final. Amber felt a spike of panic.

"Done? What do you mean?"

Keyda pushed herself to her feet.

"Get your stuff. We're leaving as soon as your father gets back."

"We can't leave!" Theo blurted, and Keyda turned to frown at him. He stood as well, his own expression becoming determined. "If we leave, it just proves Matilda right. She said she was holding on to me so we couldn't skip out on bail. If we leave the _second_ I get out of there…"

"We aren't following that woman's rules!" Keyda snapped. "They've done enough damage, and we need to get back to the fortress. We've been gone long enough."

"But…" Amber started, but her mother raised her voice and cut her off.

"That's _final.__"_

Theo and Amber were silent as they watched their mother storm out of the room. Then, they both turned to meet each other's eyes.

"Where's Dad?" Theo asked and Amber shook her head.

"He didn't come back with Mom…"

Theo's brow furrowed.

"Where is he?"

"With the other ninja, apparently. Mom seemed anxious when she got home. Do you…do you think that we're in danger and that's why she's so adamant that we have to leave?"

"I dunno."

"So what do we do? I mean, I want to leave too. But we can't…right?"

"If we leave, Matilda wins," Theo agreed. "I didn't sit in that cell for a _week_ just to give up now."

"So how do we tell Mom that?"

Theo rubbed his neck.

"Maybe…we just wait till Dad gets back."

* * *

"You're sure?"

"A full diagnostic revealed that it was definitely arson. It was sloppy, really."

"Which floor? It wasn't the basement, right?"

Cole was staring at his nindroid friend in desperation and Zane frowned.

"Third floor, from what we and the fire department could tell. Perhaps Matilda's story is that Theo started the fire on the floor it would do the most damage."

"Were you able to recover any other evidence? Camera feeds, or anything?"

"The system was fried for the most part; we do not have footage of Matilda physically starting the fire, if that is what you meant," Zane said. "But the basement cameras were not damaged because the fire didn't really make it down there. It was all concrete, so it didn't have much to burn. Plenty of smoke damage, but the cameras themselves survived the heat. We were able to get proof that Theodynn was indeed in his cell during the entire time the fire was raging."

Cole sagged in relief, and Zane gave him a smile.

"The cameras had night-vision capability; there was no light in his cell itself, but they had to watch him somehow. Lucky for us; otherwise our only proof would be a few hours of dark footage."

"So…there's no way that Theo could be blamed for this fire?" Cole concluded. Zane patted his friend on the back comfortingly. It was odd sometimes; it had been decades that the two had known each other, but the nindroid hadn't changed at all, while Cole's greying hairline showed him to be far older than when they had first met.

"I cannot think of a situation where a jury could prove him guilty," Zane assured. Cole sighed heavily and dry-washed his face.

"Thank goodness." He murmured.

"But…the bad news is we can't necessarily pin it all on Matilda either," Jay added from where he was sitting. The ninja were all gathered in the temple around the dining table. Zane had cooked a hearty breakfast, and without their children, it almost felt like old times.

"Knowing her type, she'll probably find some other scapegoat when she realizes she can't pin it on Theo," Nya pointed out, stabbing a piece of bacon viciously. Cole sighed heavily and turned to Lloyd.

"Any luck getting our trial moved up?"

The green ninja shrugged.

"The chief seemed willing to take it to the courts. He said he'd get back to us."

Cole leaned back in his chair, processing, and Lloyd continued.

"Hey, I mean you have plenty of time now though, right? Theo's free, and the chief agreed that there wasn't any point in trying to lock him up again. Though, he did actually make us pay _bail_ on him. Claimed it was necessary, but I just wonder if…"

"We _don__'t_ have tons of time," Cole said, and his friend fell silent. The ninja in black winced apologetically. "We've been gone from the fortress a week now. We called and managed to get a hold of Jaqah when my father first bailed us out, but even knowing where we are, it's hard to keep the whole realm running without us."

His friends seemed to be processing that, and he poked at the hashbrowns on his plate.

"Keyda is ready to take the family and transport home," he admitted quietly, and the others at the table gave a start.

"Cole…if you leave…" Zane started, but Jay cut him off.

"That'll be giving Matilda _exactly_ what she wants!"

"You've gotta talk her down," Kai agreed, and Cole's expression became stormy.

"She's got a point," he couldn't help admit as he finally looked up to meet his friends' eyes. "But I know that we can't leave. I tried to explain why, but we aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment."

He glanced back down at his breakfast, not wanting to see his friends' expressions after all. He rushed on.

"I get what she's feeling. In the past, we were able to stand up to villains like Matilda without all this red tape. I get that we're in a political war, but to Keyda it feels like we've just been risking everyone's lives for no reason at all."

"This was never supposed to get that intense," P.I.X.A.L pointed out softly. Everyone glanced over at her as she continued. "I am not even sure if Matilda expected this to escalate to this point. But it seems she is refusing to admit defeat…she was willing to take sloppy risks to get what she wanted."

"Maybe she knows that," Lloyd pointed out, wiping at a milk mustache. "Or if she doesn't, we should point it out."

"I already tried," Cole sighed. "At the hospital. I tried to talk some sense into her, but she wouldn't listen. I think in her mind, it's either going to be us or her going down and she's not going down without a fight."

"I can't see her getting a councilwoman position," Nya pointed out pensively. "Like, at this point, she _definitely_ can't get that back. And now she doesn't even have the NCST. What is it she wants? You guys behind bars? That's really going to make her situation better?"

"She just wants to be right," Cole said with a scowl. "She feels slighted and wants to prove that she was right. That's why she lit the fire…so she could tell people she was right about Theo."

Silence fell as the ninja became lost in their own thoughts. Kai finally spoke up.

"We'll talk to the chief again about your court case, Cole. See if we can get it taken care of. Because honestly, the law you broke wasn't even a serious one…it's actually ridiculous that it's already taken as long as it has to clear up."

"In the meantime, see if you can convince Keyda to hold out for a little longer," Zane added. Cole sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. Worse comes to worse, she'll take the kids home and I'll stay behind."

That seemed to take everyone back, but they didn't voice their thoughts as the ninja in black turned his attention back to the last bits of breakfast.

* * *

"So…the lady sabotaged herself just to make a point?"

Ashley groaned and dry-washed her face.

"Will…" she complained, and her boyfriend put his hands up in defense.

"Hey! I'm just trying to understand. You've been M.I.A all week, and you're not telling me the whole story."

The redhead sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Will. Really. I _meant_ to call more, but everything went crazy and then I got roped into everything…."

"Got _roped _into everything?" he asked, leaning back on the couch as he raised an eyebrow. "Ash, I know you well enough to know you don't get roped into stuff. You're the girl holding the lasso."

She rolled her eyes but finally leaned into him. He put an arm around her comfortably.

"Your Dad gonna be mad I came over for breakfast?" he finally asked, and she scoffed.

"He's out with his old ninja team…trying to figure stuff out so this nightmare can finally end."

She rubbed her face again, and her boyfriend gave her a smile as he shook his head.

"Gosh, I never see you this stressed. This Matilda character musta really hit a nerve."

Ashley just snorted, and Will rubbed her neck.

"She just makes me so angry," she admitted, and it was his turn to chuckle.

"Obviously. I wouldn't think you'd punch her in the face if she made you _happy.__"_

"You're so stupid," she chided, but she was smiling as she snuggled closer.

A firm knock sounded at the door, interrupting their comfortable morning. Ashley frowned as she pushed herself to her feet and headed over. Her eyebrows raised as she opened the door and saw the Officer at the door.

"Are you Ashely Smith?" the officer asked, a hand on her hip as she scanned the teen in front of her. Ash blinked and then nodded.

"Yes…"

"Who is it, Ash?"

Will appeared behind her, and as she glanced back at him she saw his expression change. He was immediately wary, glancing at the officer almost distrustfully. The policewoman for her part didn't even glance at him.

"I need to ask you a few questions," she explained bluntly and Ashley just stared for a moment before finally moving.

"Sure. Come on in."

* * *

"It's a lot of make-up work…but I expect you to keep your promise, M."

The teen sighed as he stared at the pile of work on his desk. His father cleared his throat.

"You promised to stay until graduation, M. At the very least, you are going to successfully complete this year."

"Alright."

He glanced up at his father. Marty looked like he was expecting his son to put up more of a fight, but M. just shrugged. The Headmaster hesitated and finally nodded.

"Good."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call Amber? Well…Amber's Grandfather's house, I guess."

Marty's expression immediately hardened and M. rushed on.

"After I get some of this work done, obviously. But I haven't had a chance to talk to her, and the fire on the news…"

He trailed off at his father's steely gaze. Finally the teen couldn't maintain eye contact and he glanced back to the massive pile of papers on his desk.

"I just wanna make sure she and her family are alright," he finally murmured. When his father didn't answer he numbly pulled one of the work packets towards himself to get started.

"Maybe before dinner."

He glanced up as his father finally answered, but he only caught the back of the headmaster as he left the room.

147

Colby sighed heavily as he came into his house, kicking off his shoes into the cluttered pile by the door before making his way towards the stairs to his bedroom. He wouldn't mind mopping, if Officer Curtis would let him use a _mop._ But the old officer always made him do it on his hands and knees with a rag, claiming it built more character.

His mother intercepted him on the way to the stairs, and he allowed her to pull him into a hug.

"How was your day, my little delinquent?"

He sighed heavily.

"It was fine, Mom…"

"Dinner's on the stove. May was doing another one of her experiments, but it actually turned out alright…"

"Maybe later," he mumbled, but by now his sisters had heard that he was home and had appeared in the front of the house.

"Colbes!"

He looked over to give Mia a withering look, but she just smiled as she came over to ruffle his hair.

"Did you hear? You aren't the only one with a criminal record now…"

"What do ya mean?" he asked.

"Mia…" Nya said in a warning tone as she left the room to go check on Jay in the other room.

"What? I would think he'd want to know…"

"You got a criminal record?" Colby asked irritably. He had a headache, and he didn't really feel like entertaining his older sister right now.

"Not _us, _Colbes."

May had entered the room now, wearing the sleek apron she always put on when she cooked.

"An Officer showed up at Ashely's house. She's not getting locked up or anything…she doesn't even have to do community service. But she did get written up for assault."

"Assault?!"

Alright, he had to admit that he was interested now.

"Why on earth did she get written up for assault?"

"She punched Matilda O'Keefe in the face," Mia said smugly. Colby's eyebrows shot up.

"She did? When?!"

"When she came out of the building; you got there too late. It was pretty much chaos, but everyone was yelling at Matilda, demanding that she tell them where Theo was, and she was being all cryptic and _evil_ and Ashley finally just punched her in the face."

"It was glorious. But yeah, not really good in the criminal record sort of way."

Colby frowned.

"Speaking of criminal records," May started, waggling her eyebrows at her brother. "Is that girl _friend_ of yours…"

"She's not my girlfriend," he reminded in a surly tone, and she rolled his eyes.

"That's why I _paused _between girl and friend, Colbes. But anyways, she still doing community service with you?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, I haven't seen Dani since they first brought her in. I think the officers just talked with her parents…I'm not sure they even put it on her record."

"Huh…I guess egg throwing is not quite as serious as graffiti," Mia scoffed in surprise. Colby just shrugged.

"You hear from Theo and Amber?" he asked, almost forgetting that he wanted to get away from his sisters.

"Not from them directly. All we know is their Mom wants to take them back to their realm and Cole's trying to talk her out of it."

"Really?"

May shrugged.

"I overheard Mom and Dad talking about it while I was making dinner. They're hoping that he can talk Keyda into not freaking out…"

"I don't blame her for freaking out," Colby pointed out. "I mean, Matilda did try and _kill_ Theo. Maybe they should head back to their realm."

"Shows what you know about politics…that would ruin _everything,_" May snapped, and Colby's expression darkened.

"Whatever," he muttered, pushing past his sisters. They made eye contact.

"Colbes, _wait.__"_

He paused, shoving his hands into his jeans as he turned, still scowling.

"What?"

His sisters both looked unsure, which was a rare expression for either of their identical faces. May spoke first.

"We…didn't really get a chance to tell you…" she started.

"…What you did the day of the debate…you know. Turning yourself in…." Mia continued.

They both fell silent, and Colby's frown deepened.

"What about it?"

His twin sisters looked at each other again with _that_ look. It was a look that always irritated him; it was like a silent conversation that he would never have the ability to be part of.

"It was impressive," May finally admitted. He blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Like, don't get us wrong…it was really _dumb. _But your whole thing about not quitting, and actually sticking to your guns and turning yourself in…" Mia explained.

They both seemed so uncomfortable; Colby realized they were trying to compliment him. He snorted; no wonder they were uncomfortable—they sure didn't have a lot of practice in that area.

"Well…someone needed to do something," he pointed out, but he had straightened a little. May rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well…next time don't graffiti on a building in broad daylight."

They fell silent, and Colby bounced on his heels a little. He wasn't sure if they were done or not, and he certainly didn't want to cut them off if this was going to be a rare time where they _didn__'t_ make him feel like a waste of space.

"Did you mean it, Colbes?" Mia cut in uncomfortably. He rubbed his nose.

"Mean what?"

"That…you know…." She glanced at her twin for support. "That you hate being around us?"

Oh. He had forgotten that he had said that, actually. For a moment he was embarrassed, but then a stubborn part of him burned with annoyance. He held his head high.

"Well…you don't exactly make me _want_ to hang around you."

"You shouldn't take things so seriously. We're only _teasing_ when…"

"I don't care!" he snapped. They blinked in surprise, but he decided that he really _didn__'t_ care. "You've always made me feel so stupid and useless. There's a difference between teasing and making someone's life miserable…"

"No need to be so dramatic," Mia snapped, and he just scoffed.

"Whatever."

He shut down again, turning away from them and heading up the stairs to his bedroom. He was tired enough that he wanted to just go right to sleep, but now he was suddenly in the mood to slap some paint on a canvas.

* * *

"The chief said it should be in the next few days, Keyds. And once the trial is over…"

"And what if they determine that we should be locked up, Cole?" she hissed back. "What then? We just let them? How far are you willing to take this?"

Amber and Theo peered around the corner of the doorframe, frowning. Their father had finally come home around lunch, and their mother had been furious to say in the least that he had taken so long. What was worse, they had been arguing ever since. Theo couldn't remember the last time he had seen his parents fight. Like, _really_ fight…not just a disagreement or a tense conversation.

"We can't give in right now…."

"This isn't giving in!" she snapped. "This isn't _quitting._ This is about protecting the family! This is about our _children!_ I'm not making them stay in this place a day longer, not when people are willing to accuse them falsely and lock them up…"

"No one is going to lock them up," Cole assured. He tried to grab Keyda's arms comfortingly, but she lurched out of his grasp.

"You don't _know that._"

"Zane said…"

"Zane is not perfect! He doesn't know _everything!_ I already know that the courts _shouldn__'t_ lock them up…but that doesn't mean that they won't! I can't trust Ninjagoans to have _any_ kind of sense…"

"Keyds…"

"And you've gone and turned the kids against me," she continued, her eyes flashing as tears sprung up. "Convinced them that we can't leave…"

"If the kids are saying we can't leave, then it's because they know why that would make this situation worse, Keyda. I didn't talk to them."

The Oni was shaking, and Theo almost wanted to go get involved. But it was clear that his mother already felt like they were ganging up against her. He wasn't sure that he should get involved.

"You said I could take them," she finally reminded, swiping at her tears angrily. "Remember? You said I could take them and you would stay behind…"

Theo clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. What? Their family couldn't just…just _split up._ Besides, how would his father get back to the first realm without them? The Oni heard his younger sister gasp and assumed she was feeling the same as him.

"I did. But if the kids don't want to leave…"

"They shouldn't have a choice!" she snapped. "Ancients, Cole…they're still kids! They don't know what's best for them!"

"Keyda…"

"If you tell them to go back, then maybe they'll listen to you! Since it's clear they aren't listening to _me_!"

Cole fell silent, rubbing his face in the way he did when he was tired. Theo watched as his mother glared, looking more hurt than anything.

"I need you on my side, Cole," she pointed out. He sighed.

"I am on your side…" he murmured wearily, but she cut in.

"No, you're _not. _You want to stay behind, and you aren't supporting me that the kids need to go home, where they'll be safe."

He didn't answer and she walked away, back over the bags she had packed herself. There wasn't much to pack—they hadn't really brought much with them when they had come a week ago; they weren't planning on staying so long. Keyda shoved one last item into a bag as her voice raised a little.

"I never thought our family would be less safe in Ninjago than the first realm…but I guess it's because you never had qualms about fighting _Oni. _But when it comes to your own people…"

"It's a different kind of fight, Keyda," Cole said exasperatedly. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"It doesn't feel like a different kind of fight!"

"Should we do something?"

Amber's voice was small and Theo looked down at his sister. She was watching the conversation with a concerned expression. Theo put an arm around her and pulled her close as he glanced back at his parents.

"I think we just gotta let them work it out," he murmured in reply. Keyda's voice was raising louder now.

"That woman targeted Amber…and then she took Theo. She chained him up, Cole! She hurt him…"

Suddenly, Keyda's angry demeanor began to break down as she did. Theo's own eyes filled with tears as he watched his mother cry. The Oni had been bending over to pick up the bags on the ground, but as her stony resolve faded, she sank to the ground. Cole's own defensive stance softened as he saw it.

"They hurt him," she repeated, and her husband sighed and knelt down next to his wife.

"I know. And we won't let her get away with it," he promised as he pulled her into a hug. She didn't fight him that time, and Theo relaxed as he watched. He hated seeing his parents so upset, especially on his account. But he also was glad that they didn't seem to be fighting anymore. He felt Amber lean her head on his side and tugged on her horn as they continued to watch their parents embrace.

"We will come out on top of this," Cole murmured. "But we have to give it a few more days."

Keyda sagged into him, and it was a few minutes before she answered.

"Fine," she finally agreed softly. "But Cole…if _anything_ else happens to our children, I swear I'll burn this realm to the ground."

The Master of Earth chuckled, even though Theo could tell his mother wasn't even necessarily joking.

"Then we'll make sure that nothing else happens."

24


	50. A New Generation of Heros: Chapter 50

148

"Are you alright?"

Myrah had been gazing off into the ocean near the village, but she pulled her eyes away from the crashing waves at the village leader's question.

"I'm fine."

Her voice sounded cold…distant. She wasn't sure if he believed her, and she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. She held her head high.

"Please, lead the way," she insisted, and he nodded.

"Of course, Leader Myrah. The new market is this way. It's a little early to know exactly how it will impact local economy…"

He continued his explanation, and she followed behind. Her days had been filled with visits this last week; she couldn't bring herself to stay in the fortress. Even the library had lost its charm. Before, she could spend hours on her own without a problem. But now the solitude weighed on her…loneliness, she supposed. It didn't help that she wasn't speaking with Bula, who had always been one of her only confidants.

"There will be a few more stalls at the end of this week, but this is what we have so far."

She looked around the man at the rows of market stalls, each offering different things caught from the sea. Myrah sighed and the village leader cleared his throat nervously.

"Not what you were expecting?" he tried carefully, and she looked over.

"It's fine…exactly what we proposed at the last meeting," she answered, trying to give him an approving look. He scanned her face.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" he asked, and she sighed again.

"I want to do more," she finally admitted. He glanced back at the market.

"More…stalls? Perhaps something other than…"

"No, not the market. I just mean…"

She trailed off, and finally looked back at the leader. Really looked. The man was older; he had been leading this village far longer than she had been leading the province.

"What do you think makes a good leader?" she finally blurted. He looked shocked, and immediately uneasy.

"I…"

"It's an honest question, not a test," she explained, her tone softer. She hoped that she sounded as genuine as she felt, and he finally rubbed his neck.

"A…good leader? I suppose we all just do as much as we can."

"But what if it's not good enough?"

He glanced up at her again as her tone became desperate.

"What if it's not accomplishing anything…not really making the changes…"

"Have I done something to displease you?"

The man cut in, and Myrah realized that the leader assumed she was angry with him.

"No. I'm sorry…this has nothing to do with you."

He just looked confused, and she rubbed her face.

"The more reach a leader has…the higher they are in the hierarchy…that's when they can make more of a difference. Wouldn't you say?" she tried. The man seemed to really be considering what she was saying, which was better than the conversation had been going thus far.

"I…don't know," he said carefully.

"Feel free to speak your mind," she offered. He rubbed his neck again.

"I don't consider myself a voice of wisdom, by any means. But I think that the more you're in charge of…the harder it gets."

She just stared at him, and he cleared his throat.

"As far as making a difference, at least. Old Western Fisherman saying: you gotta row…"

"…with the boat you got," Myrah finished her voice distance once again.

He nodded.

"All any of us can do. Is there anything you need from me? Something I could be doing better?"

She shook her head, though she was still lost in thought.

"No, honestly. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I've just been trying to…sort some things out."

He studied her a little longer.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thank you," she said, feeling foolish and lost. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Please continue."

* * *

"Sit. _Sit.__"_

Baffa whined and Pippa pouted at him.

"I said sit, Baffa! You only get the treat after you listen…"

"Sit down, Baffa."

Hershel spoke up now from where he was making a poultice. The sniffer finally obeyed, and Pippa looked at her fluffy friend in amazement before glancing at her Uncle.

"He listens to you better than me now," she complained, and there was a hint of a smile on Hershel's face.

"You have to be firm with him, Pippa. He already knows that _you__'re_ going to give him the treat whether he sits or not."

She blew a frizzy lock of hair out of her face.

"I am _not.__"_

He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. His eyes didn't meet hers…they never focused on anything. But the look was clear regardless.

"I am firm," she muttered again, turning back to give her sniffer the evil eye. "Right Baffa?"

He tilted his head, whining again at the sight of the treat in her hand. After a moment she sighed and tossed it to him.

"See?" Hershel pointed out with a smile, and she turned to glare at him.

"I gave it to him cuz he _sat,__" _she pointed out, and he chuckled a little. Pippa was still irritated, but it did make her happy to hear her Uncle's chuckle. He was still sad most of the time, but he wasn't _as_ sad. It gave her a feeling of pride anytime she managed to make him laugh.

"Watcha making?" she asked as she came over to watch. He didn't answer and she tugged on his sleeve. "Uncle Hershel…"

"You should know what it is. Use your nose."

She squinted at the poultice in the mortar, her nose wrinkling.

"Lots of your poultice's stink; smell's no help," she complained, and he shook his head.

"Then look at the ingredients, Pip."

She scanned the ingredients scattered on the table and finally smiled.

"For bruises. Stuff to put on bruises…right?"

He nodded and she smiled in victory.

"I'm gonna be a good Healer, Uncle Hershel. Even if I'm not a _real_ one."

He stopped grinding, turning to look at her again. His expression was serious, and Pippa's smile faded.

"Pippa…anyone who spends their time helping people heal _is_ a real Healer. I've already told you; you don't have to be my apprentice for that to happen."

"I just meant _real_ real…like part of the real group of Healers…"

"I know what you meant. That's why I corrected you."

He went back to grinding, and Pippa pouted when she realized that the brief moment of happiness had left; Hershel had pulled back into his brooding shell.

"Do the other Healers have apprentices? The ones part of the group?" she finally asked. Hershel frowned.

"I…don't know."

"That short one doesn't…the horrible one. He was mad I wasn't your apprentice cuz he said it was a waste…"

Hershel exhaled out his nose, and Pippa knew he was angry. She wondered if he was angry at her.

"I would _never_ be _his _apprentice," she offered, bouncing in place. "He's a bully…and he hurt you. _And_ I'd probably be taller than him in a few years anyway."

She wanted to make him laugh again, but he didn't seem amused. He reached out until he found her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Pippa…I would never let that happen. Alright? He has no right to you. The Healer Organization is never going to have any right to you at all."

She swallowed and nodded.

"Alright," she offered. He stared at her a minute longer and then turned back to his poultice.

"Go get some empty vials, Pip."

She stood a second more, trying to process everything. But then she burst into movement, not wanting to make him have to repeat himself. She knew her Uncle hated repeating himself, especially when he was already angry.

Pippa found empty vials and they spent the rest of the morning carefully filling them. Hershel still kinda made a mess when he tried to fill the vials, but by the end of the task he was better at it. He was getting better at lots of stuff, Pippa decided.

"Uncle Hershel?"

"Mmm?"

He was carefully screwing corks into the tops of the vials.

"You said you're never gonna have an apprentice. And the other Healers don't have apprentices _either._ But if none of you have apprentices, doesn't that mean the Secret Healer Group is gonna disappear? What happens if there is just nobody part of it anymore?"

Hershel's brow furrowed, and Pippa almost regretting bringing the topic of conversation back up again. But it was a thought that had occurred to her a few days ago, and she had wanted to ask her Uncle about it since. She wasn't sure he would answer, but then he finally did.

"I guess it would die off," he admitted.

"Isn't that bad?" she asked timidly, and his brow furrowed. After a moment he just scoffed bitterly.

"Maybe it would be for the best."

* * *

Amber stared at her reflection. The poppies woven into her braided crown were there to give her courage…but it wasn't a performance that she was going to today. In fact, she wasn't even a main player; if anything, today she would be a simple audience member.

"You ready?"

She turned to see Theodynn in the doorway. He was all dressed up as well; a poppy was pinned to his lapel, and it seemed he had gotten his hair to behave today. He noticed her expression and gave her a comforting smile.

"It's going to be fine, Ams," he promised, but she knew that he was just as nervous as she was. He held out a hand and she came over and took it. Theo squeezed her hand as they walked to the front of their grandfather's house. Their parents were talking in hushed tones by the door, and Amber managed to catch the last of their conversation as they approached.

"If they try to put us in chains, Cole…if I even _see_ vengestone…" Keyda was murmuring angrily. Cole was rubbing her arms, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't let them, Keyds."

"Oh, you would do something to stop them? What if it messed with the _politics_ of the situation?" she asked bitterly, but by this point Cole had glanced over and caught sight of his children. He smiled.

"You guys look great," he offered, and their mother turned as well. Amber tried to give them both a brave smile. She rarely ever saw her parents dressed up. They had for her performances, she realized…but not much outside of that. Her father's suit was black, as was her mother's dress. They were all wearing black, she realized. She glanced at the poppy on her father's suit and the ones in her mother's hair. Black and red.

"How long will this take, do you think?" Theo finally asked, and Cole tugged at the bow-tie at his neck. That was new, Amber decided…her father _never_ wore ties. He kinda looked like Grandpa Lou with a bow-tie on.

"I…I don't really know, bud. Zane and Kai said that it should be pretty cut and dry."

Keyda scoffed angrily, and Cole sighed. Amber's heart twisted. Her parents weren't still fighting, per say, but things had definitely been tense in the household the last few days. Her mother was so angry, and Amber knew it was because she felt like she wasn't being allowed to protect her family.

"Will I get to sit with you?" she finally asked, and Cole gave her a sad smile.

"You aren't on trial, Ams. You'll sit with Grandpa and the other ninja."

"And if they ask me to testify?" she blurted. Zane and Lloyd had come over a few days ago when they had finally gotten the trial day solidified. They had talked to them about all the possibilities and the proper protocol. Technically, the NCST defense could call Amber to testify, they admitted. They had told her to be ready, but now as the trial loomed she found that she was terrified. She knew how Matilda twisted words…she had little doubt her lawyer would be just as bad. What if she tried to make things better and just made them all worse?

"If they ask you to testify, then you tell the truth," her father said gently, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"It's going to be ok," Theo offered, tugging on her horn. Only her mother didn't seem in the mood to make this seem like a lesser deal than it obviously was.

The door opened, and Lou came in. He was wearing grey, rather than black. But like the rest of his family, he was sporting a poppy on his lapel.

"A great looking group," he offered when he saw that they were ready and waiting. He pushed the door open further, gesturing to the cab he had called. "Shall we?"

The Ninjago City Courthouse wasn't that large, but it was packed today. The honorable judge's seat was empty, next to an equally vacant witness stand. Amber found herself nestled in a pack of ninja families in the audience, each wearing a form of poppy somewhere on them. Mia had even re-dyed the purple tips of her hair red to match the large Poppy on her T-shirt. In fact, Jay and Nya's family were all sporting shirts with Poppies on them. Amber wondered suddenly if Colby had made them. He was the only one not present; May had explained that he was still stuck doing community service at the Police Station.

The Xinta felt her Grandfather squeeze her hand, and she looked over to see him smiling at her.

"After today, this will all be over," he offered, but even if she hadn't been able to sense his anxiety, she could see the unease in his eyes.

"They can't punish them. It wouldn't be fair."

It was Ashley who spoke; the redhead was seated behind Amber with her family. The lanky teen who had been at the fire was there too. Amber had since learned that he was Ashley's boyfriend, and it made her angry that Ashley had brought him. Theo was stressed enough without having _him_ in the courtroom. But if Theo had even noticed, he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't look back very often from where he was seated next to his parents at the accused table. On the other table a slim man sat stiffly, glancing over every few minutes to fix the Oni family with a haughty look. The NCST's lawyer, Amber realized. Something about him made her immediately angry, and she hoped that this case would be as cut and dry as Zane had promised it would be.

Amber didn't notice the doors to the courthouse opening, but she did notice something was happening when the entire courtroom suddenly fell silent. She blinked and turned with the rest of the crowd to see a woman striding in on thin heels, her head held high. Amber was immediately filled with rage at the sight of Matilda O'Keefe, and the silence faded as people started talking in hushed whispers. The whispers from those seated around Amber were hardly kind, and she realized that everyone almost seemed to be leaning in towards her, as if to protect her from the platinum blonde woman. But Matilda didn't even turn to look her way as she strode to the front of the courtroom. She took her seat next to the haughty slim man, her body language betraying no fear or anxiety of any kind. But she was angry…even with the many other feelings in the room, Amber had picked up on the anger as the NCST President walked by her.

Matilda's arrival seemed to mark the start of the trial. It was only a few minutes more before someone was announcing the arrival of the Honorable Judge, asking everyone to rise. Amber did so stiffly, her eyes glued on the woman who entered in the flowing black robes. She tried to figure out what the judge was feeling, but she was too far away, and there were far too many emotions packed into this room. The more she tried to read into the emotions, the louder they became, until she was becoming dizzy. Eventually, they were all asked to sit again, and Amber's heart was pounding. She had no idea what to expect; she didn't know much about how trials in Ninjago worked at all, even with Zane's explanation. Her grandfather put an arm around her and pulled her close, and she leaned on him as her family's trial began.

149

"The Prosecutor calls Matilda O'Keefe to the stand."

Theo narrowed his eyes as Matilda stood blithely, heading to the witness stand. Thus far, the case had already been described. He didn't understand why people were still talking; it had been determined that a law had been passed and that his family had accidently broken said law by transporting to Ninjago. What else was there to say?

Matilda sat calmly as her lawyer approached the bench.

"Ms. O'Keefe… is it true that you were the main reason this law was passed in the first place?"

"Yes, that is true."

"What was your reasoning behind this law?"

"It's simple really," she explained, as if explaining something obvious. "Ninjago has had so many horrible things happen over the centuries. We at the NCST felt that we needed to take steps to keep our community safe. The law was passed so that groups of people with unknown intentions couldn't just _appear_ in our realm. And the next thing you know, the Oni are doing just that…."

Theo stiffened angrily, and he felt his mother do the same next to him. But then his father was leaning over.

"It's alright, Keyds…"

"She's _lying.__"_

At the stand, the lawyer was continuing.

"You were the present the night of the Oni invasion…"

Keyda nearly stood up at the term _invasion_, but Cole's arm tightened around her and prevented her from doing so.

"Yes," Matilda said. "Our scanners picked up an unnatural surge of power by the hospital. When we arrived, we noticed that the Oni had appeared uninvited and unapproved in our realm. Of course, this is exactly what we were trying to protect against…"

Theodynn leaned forward, glaring at the woman on the stand. Her lawyer questioned her for a while longer, talking about everything from their arrest to Theo being uncooperative while in her custody. It filled him with fury, but he took her slander in with a grain of salt. Surely the judge knew this wasn't as big of a deal as Matilda was making it seem. Besides, Theo knew he would get under Matilda's skin by _not_ reacting. He just hoped his mother would hold out; he didn't have to have Amber's sixth sense to know she was fuming.

"Ms. O'Keefe, you shared with the press that it is your belief that the Oni known as Theodynn, the one in your custody, started the fire at the NCST building, endangering countless lives and destroying thousands of dollars worth of property. Could you now share with the court what it is that has led you to this conclusion?"

"Certainly." The NCST president flipped her hair over one shoulder. "The boy was belligerent most days, as I've shared. Upon finding out that his little friends had infiltrated the NCST, we had to move him. We could hardly keep him in a compromised location…"

"What do you mean by that? Infiltration?" The lawyer pressed. Matilda leaned forward.

"It's no secret that the Oni's father used to be one of the ninja who _claimed_ to protect this realm. After the NCST was viciously graffitied, we finally discovered that other offspring of said ninja's old teammates had visited the NCST. We discovered spyware in our system, and realized that one of our very own interns was a spy who had been plotting the Oni's escape…"

_That__'s a lie!_ Theo snapped in his mind. He barely managed to keep it back. If anything, Ashley's talks with him were the only reason that he hadn't escaped _sooner._

"We moved him in order to cut him off from the outside world, knowing that was the safest thing for us to do, especially considering he had begun to threaten me. But after the trial we had to admit that we didn't have _proof_ that he was dangerous…something my competitors threw at me again and again. So we took off his vengestone cuffs in a show of faith. Next thing we know, the building is on fire…"

The lawyer had turned from Matilda now, addressing the court.

"So in your opinion, Ms. O'Keefe, countless lives were endangered through the Oni's actions…"

Theo's eyes flashed angrily, and Keyda couldn't help herself.

"A lie!"

The gavel banged then, and the judge asked the prosecutor if he had anything else to ask Matilda before the witness was turned over to the defense. Soon, Their family's lawyer stood. He was a young fellow, and he tugged at his tie before approaching the bench.

"Ms. O'Keefe…" he started, and Matilda eyed him victoriously. Theo realized that she didn't see their lawyer as a threat. Theo swallowed hard, hoping that he knew what he was doing. One of the ninjas had hired him, and he wasn't even sure where they had found him.

"A stirring testimony so far," the young lawyer continued, tugging his tie one last time. He seemed nervous, and Matilda leaned forward to give him a patronizing expression as he continued. "But let's start back at the beginning…"

"By all means," she cooed, raising an eyebrow. "If you weren't listening…"

"Oh, I was listening," the young man continued, clearing his throat. "But there were a few things I just didn't understand."

He straightened, his nervousness vanishing.

"In your testimony, you claimed to have picked up on unprecedented power on your realm scanner and followed up. However, city camera feeds as well as eyewitness statements prove that NCST arrested the defendants the moment they appeared in the realm. How is it that you were able to make it from the NCST building-a good 10-minute drive away from the hospital-that quickly?"

Matilda looked surprised, and opened her mouth to speak. However, the lawyer jumped in before she could.

"Were you aware that their daughter and sister, Amber, was currently being treated in the hospital after a horrific accident?"

"That was no accident," Matilda hissed, glaring at him. "That Oni girl endangered an entire group of children, including my _own son__…"_

"If it wasn't an accident, then why is it that every child in the group, _including_ your son, claim that it was? In fact, they have all separately testified that Amber _saved_ them…"

"Of course that's what she wants them to think!" Matilda snapped. "Don't you realize what these Oni do? They manipulate emotion…my son's words have to be discounted; she's basically _brainwashed_ him…"

"I have no evidence suggesting that Oni have any such power," the lawyer disagreed coolly. "For instance, if Oni _did _have that power, why would Theodynn not have used it against you during the many times that you pulled him into interviews? And why was it you were so adamant that he speak with you?"

Matilda reddened.

"I was giving him the chance to compromise with us; he was the one who refused to cooperate. Despite opportunities granted to him _daily, _the Oni remained belligerent."

"I'm getting ahead of myself," the lawyer cut in. "Let me just make sure I'm following you: it seems that you went out of your way to get Theo to talk with you—despite the fact that you believe that he has brainwashing capabilities?" the lawyer asked, and Matilda glared at him murderously. Theo, for his part, felt a rush of victory. His mother seemed to be calming down as well.

"But I suppose I'm drifting from the case at hand," the lawyer said evenly, turning to address the judge. "Which is this: should these people be punished for breaking a law they didn't even _know_ about as they came to the realm to visit an ailing family member. We should also look at the breach in their rights, as they were imprisoned, and in Theodynn's case, starved and chained without due cause. This law has not been part of Ninjago tradition, and my clients had no way of knowing that it would be a requirement. In fact, they've been visiting family living here in the realm for over 18 years without _any _problems…how were they to know that suddenly now they would be accosted and arrested?"

"The Oni broke a law…" Matilda started, but the young lawyer turned and shook his head.

"Thank you for your testimony, Ms. O'Keefe. That will be all. I would like to call Alejandro Vasquez to the stand."

Matilda didn't look like she was through with the lawyer, but she finally pushed herself up from the witness stand. Her walk back to her seat was a lot stiffer and angrier than her walk to the stand had been, and she leaned over to hiss something at her lawyer as she sat.

A few moments later a man made his way up to the stand…it was the one Theo had always seen hovering at Matilda's elbow, constantly at her beck and call. He wondered if Matilda had known that her assistant would be testifying.

Alejandro took a seat, his face a mask of stone. Theo suddenly wished he could sense feelings like Amber could; he wanted some inkling of what the man was thinking.

The young lawyer smiled, but it did nothing to break Alejandro's stony expression.

"Were you present on the night of this family's arrest?"

The lawyer gestured at Theo and his parents, and Alejandro's eyes flicked over.

"Yes."

"And where were you when they officially crossed into our realm?"

The man on the witness stand was silent and the lawyer leaned in.

"Matilda told us you were at the NCST building. Is that true? Or were you closer?"

"We were able to apprehend the Oni when they crossed into our realm," the assistant finally said, and the lawyer shook his head.

"The question, Mr. Vasquez, wasn't whether you apprehended them. It was: where were you when this family crossed over into our realm?"

Alejandro rubbed his face, his mask finally cracking a little.

"The NCST is dedicated to the safety of the realm. When the Oni threat showed up, we were prepared…"

"But what evidence did you have that they were a threat? They have been coming for nearly two decades with no previous problems."

Alejandro didn't respond, and Theo's family's lawyer continued.

"This was an incident that could have been sorted out quickly and non-aggressively, and yet the NCST sent an armed squadron to ensure the arrest. What was the reasoning behind the more drastic measures?"

"We informed them that they had broken a law and advised them to stand down," Alejandro said testily. "The Oni refused to back down…"

"Hospital security footage shows that you encircled them with weapons…"

"They broke a law, and we enforced it," Alejandro said evenly. The lawyer studied him closely.

"You never answered what proof you have of Oni being a threat, nor have you explained exactly how you managed to arrive at their spot of transport so quickly."

Alejandro was silent and the lawyer pressed further.

"The hospital cameras also place your NCST vehicles at that hospital a good ten minutes before my clients ever arrived. If anything, the NCST's efforts could be described as an ambush…"

"Objection!" Matilda's lawyer cut in.

The questioning continued, around and around. There were other times that Matilda's lawyer cut in, claiming that Cole and Keyda's lawyer was breaking rules. Some the judge agreed with, some she overruled. She had seemed really bored this entire time, and Theo couldn't tell whether that was a good sign or a bad one.

"Cole…how much longer?"

Theo heard Keyda murmur, and he reached over to give his mother's hand a squeeze.

"One last question, Mr. Vasquez," the lawyer finally said, and Theo heard a few people sighing in relief. "Matilda—the President of the NCST—claims that she removed Theodynn's handcuffs following the council debates, and believes that he started the fire. But evidence retrieved by the fire department show that not only did the fire start on the third floor, but that Theodynn was in his cell for the duration of it. How do you reconcile these two facts?"

Alejandro merely shrugged.

"I was on the second floor when the fire alarms went off. I have absolutely no idea how it was started…only that it spread very, very quickly. President O'Keefe nearly didn't make it out."

The lawyer nodded, as if to himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Vasquez."

It was the Prosecution's turn to question Matilda's assistant, but the NCST lawyer mainly just had Alejandro reinforce everything that Matilda had already said. By the end of it, Theo felt like he had heard the same story a dozen times, and it seemed he wasn't the only one who was finding the proceedings tedious. At the end of the questioning, Matilda's slender lawyer admitted that he didn't have any other witnesses to call, and the opportunity was turned over to the Defense once again. The younger lawyer stood confidently.

"I would like to call one last witness."

The judge gestured for him to get on with it, and Theo's heart thumped as the lawyer turned and met his eye.

"I call Theodynn to the stand."

He felt his mother stiffen, and he gave her hand another squeeze as he stood. This was their lawyer…so surely he wouldn't twist Theo's words. He hoped.

He stood tall on his way to the stand, not looking at Matilda or her lawyer as he passed them. He walked up the few steps and sat on the chair, his heart pounding. He had spent the previous night assuring Amber that being called to witness wouldn't be a big deal if it happened, but now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous; he had faced far worse in his realm, hadn't he? Been through so much worse. But for some reason, sitting in that chair and staring out at everyone who had come, he had a horrible feeling like he was on the cusp of things going either really right or really wrong.

It was the first time he had been able to look out comfortably on those who had come to support them. He caught sight of Amber; she was actually harder to find than he would have thought. Another yellow face in a sea of yellow faces. She was seated with the other ninja families and their grandfather.

"Theodynn."

He glanced over at the lawyer, who was giving him a smile. Theo smiled back.

"In your own words, can you tell us what happened the night of you and your parents' arrest?"

"Um…sure," Theo started. He was still afraid of saying something wrong, but he figured this was his chance to explain his family's side of the story.

He talked about how they had heard about Amber in the hospital and left immediately to visit her. How they had been surrounded and confused when they had arrived, threatened and told they had done something wrong. He explained how they were desperate to see Amber, and how Matilda had ordered the NCST to arrest them. He explained how his parents were taken by the police, but how Matilda insisted that Theo stay with the NCST.

"Would you have rather have gone with your parents?" the lawyer asked, and Theo nodded.

"Definitely. But Matilda wouldn't let me. She just kept threatening all these legal things…said she had the right to take me."

"And how were you treated at the NCST?" the lawyer prompted. Here Theo risked a glance towards Matilda to glare.

"I was chained," he explained bitterly. "In vengestone cuffs that were way too small. They cut into me, but she wouldn't take them off…"

"I see your wrists are bandaged. Is that from the cuffs?" the lawyer cut in, and Theo looked back at him. After nodding the lawyer gestured for him to hold them up, so Theo did.

"You said that she wouldn't take them off. But we were told by Ms. O'Keefe earlier that she had them removed after the debate…"

Theo's expression darkened.

"That was a lie. After moving me to a different cell, I was never visited by Matilda or anyone else, except someone who would drop off a meal in the mornings. But they never spoke to me, and never removed the chains."

"Only a meal in the mornings? Were you not well fed, then?" the lawyer asked, and Theo shook his head.

"I had three meals a day at first…but after I wouldn't talk with her, she started cutting it down to one or two."

"Ms. O'Keefe wanted you to talk with her, then?"

"Yeah. She would interrogate me at least once a day, demanding to know what the Oni plans were. Like she thought we were invading or something."

"And what did you tell her?"

"The truth," Theo said bitterly. "We were coming to visit Amber, just as we've visited Ninjago ever since I was born. The other Oni don't even really know we're here. But she wouldn't listen…so I stopped talking to her at all. She has a way of twisting words; I didn't want to say anything she could twist into a lie."

"So the day of the fire," the Lawyer continued. Theo couldn't tell from his tone whether he was saying what the lawyer wanted or not. "You managed to make it out of the building. Did the NCST release you?"

"No."

"What happened?"

Theo frowned. He had to talk about his escape then.

"I could smell smoke. At first I ignored it, but eventually it got strong enough that I knew something was wrong. So I took the hinges off the cell door…"

"You…let yourself out of the cell?" the lawyer asked, and Theo shrugged.

"Yes…"

"Could you have done this at any time?"

Theo wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that. He thought of his father's advice to Amber and sighed.

"I had to the get the handcuffs off first, but…yeah, probably."

"Why didn't you leave before then?"

"Because I didn't want to make things worse," Theo admitted, rubbing his neck. "Things were already so tense…I didn't want to cause more trouble. But with all the smoke I knew something was wrong so I left. The only exit was a single flight of stairs, and it was on fire. So I transported out of the basement…"

"You were seen with two other men when you appeared outside the NCST."

"Yeah. I don't know who one of the guys was, but the other was the one they had guarding me the whole week. I think they were supposed to stay in the basement to watch me…but when the fire started, they didn't have a way out."

"So you took them with you when you transported?"

Theo nodded.

"Why?" the lawyer prompted, and Theo shrugged.

"I…wasn't going to just leave them there. The building was on fire."

"Surely you could have popped out of that building without them."

"I'm not the type of person to leave people to die," Theo cut in angrily. The lawyer just smiled in response.

"No, from what I've heard about you…I believe that. And yet, the NCST was more than willing to let you die."

The lawyer had turned to the audience now, shaking his head.

"Ms. O'Keefe said that they removed Theodynn's cuffs, but he has testified that he removed them himself. She claims that he started the fire, but the footage received from the fire department shows him in his cell throughout the duration of when the fire began. It also shows him removing his own cuffs, escaping his cell as he has described, and rescuing the two men also trapped in the basement of the NCST building, where Theodynn was being held. So the chilling truth is that if the NCST did not take the cuffs off of this boy, then as far as they knew, he was still chained in the basement of the building. Had he not rescued himself, he would have been left to die, as well as the two men trapped with him. I do wonder if Ms. O'Keefe is aware of the strict Ninjagoan policy that requires all prisons to have emergency evacuation plans in place for the safety of their prisoners."

He had turned to raise an eyebrow at Matilda, and she glared in response.

"You're getting off topic. Are you finished questioning, defendant?" the judge asked, and he glanced up at her.

"Indeed, Honorable Judge."

"Then the witness is moved to the Prosecutor, if they have any questions."

Theo glanced at the plaintiff's table and immediately got a bad feeling as he caught sight of Matilda and the slender lawyer's faces.

"I do have questions for the Oni," the lawyer said stiffly, as he pushed himself to his feet. Theo glanced over at his parents and could tell they were nervous. His mother especially seemed on edge, and he could see his father's arm tighten around her.

_It__'s ok…_ he thought. _They can__'t hurt me, Mom….all he can do is ask me questions. _

Matilda's lawyer approached the bench, fixing Theo with a cold look.

"Is it true, _Oni, _that you possess the power of transportation?"

Theo blinked. After a moment he nodded slowly.

"Oni aura can be used for transportation…"

"You have already admitted to removing your own cuffs, have you not?"

Theo frowned, annoyed at being cut off.

"Yes, I…"

"So it is possible that you could have transported to a different place in the building, and then transported back?"

"I didn't…"

"But it is _possible_ for you to have done so? If you wanted to?"

Theo really thought about it.

"No…probably not."

The man raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Oh, it's impossible? And yet you've transported out of the building just fine, according to your testimony…"

"Oni power is emotional. I can't just transport wherever I want…I have to have an emotional connection to the place. I don't have any strong connection to anything in the NCST building."

"And what emotional connection did you have _directly_ outside the NCST building?" the man sneered. Theo felt a rush of panic…because he suddenly realized that he didn't know. He hadn't even thought of the fact that he hadn't transported to his Grandfather's house, like he had planned. Why _had_ he transported to the outside of the NCST building?

"Well? No lie to cover yourself now?" the lawyer scoffed, and Theo's eyes were scanning the crowd as he tried in vain to come up with an explanation.

"I…"

His eyes came to rest on Amber. She looked worried as she leaned forward, and suddenly he remembered the moment before he had transported. He had been planning on going to his grandfather's, but his mind was locked on the idea of his sister.

"It seems…" the lawyer started, but then Theo cut in.

"I transported to my sister. She was outside."

He looked back, and Theo looked at him defiantly.

"I can transport to places if I have a strong enough connection to the person there," he said. It really was the only reason he could think of.

"So you could technically transport to Ms. O'Keefe…if you had an angry enough connection to her?"

"I didn't start the fire," Theo snapped back. "Stop trying to pin this on me!"

"Answer the question, _boy. _We do not have proof of your innocence…"

"I thought that people in Ninjagoan court are innocent until proven guilty!" Theo argued, and the man just scoffed.

"Perhaps for Ninjagoan citizens…not for half-demon _freaks__…"_

Keyda was standing now, and Cole as well to calm her down. The audience was talking now too, especially the poppy-clad crew that were angrily yelling at the lawyer. The judge pounded her gavel.

"Order!" she demanded, and the ruckus died down. The lawyer didn't look embarrassed at the loss of control, however…if anything, he seemed happy with the development.

"You are to be _questioning _the witness—not berating him. Do you have any other questions for Theodynn?" the judge demanded, and the man stared at the Oni.

"No…I do believe that will be all."

"Any other witnesses you would like to call to the stand?" the judge asked, sounding exasperated. The lawyer straightened his tie, and then shook his head. The judge rested her chin on her fist.

"Then by all means, your final statement."

"Very well."

Theo was still seated in the witness chair, but after a moment a court member hissed at him and gestured for him to go back to his seat by his family. He made it back to his chair quickly, and his mother immediately reached over and grabbed his hand tightly. He wasn't sure what she had been so afraid of, but she seemed relieved to have him back next to her now. Theo sighed in relief himself, and they waited for the lawyers to give their final statements.

150

"Honorable Judge, I would like you to consider what we have heard so far," Matilda's lawyer started. "A month ago, my client and her organization passed a law to keep Ninjago safe and avoid the gruesome situations in our realm's past. When the law was broken, they acted in a completely legal manner to uphold the law. This…family from the first realm has no right to flick in and out of our realm at will. It is a liability, if not a threat. What's more, they broke a law, which is the entire reason behind this trial. They broke a Ninjagoan law, and in all the stories and witnesses, I'll have you note that no one ever refuted that fact. They were dealt with in the process outlined in the law itself, which was passed by Ninjagoan lawmakers. The Defendant claims a breach of rights, but I would argue that no such breach was made. Everything that Ms. O'Keefe and the NCST did was completely legal and in accordance to the laws outlined. What's more, Oni and other inter-realm _creatures_ are not under the laws protecting _Ninjagoan_ rights anyway. Even so, they were treated as if they were.

"We must not ignore the fact that a law was broken. This family did not obtain correct permits at the designated areas before appearing in our realm. They arrogantly believed that because they possess the power to come and go at a whim, that they are allowed to. But we here in Ninjago cannot be cowed by those with power. We cannot just allow anyone to do what they want because they possess the ability to do so.

"What makes the situation even more disgraceful is how my client has been targeted and slandered because of her diligence in keeping the law. She had the right to keep Theodynn, as a minor, in the NCST building. She had the right to keep him in vengestone, as it was known he was powered and thus dangerous. She had the right to question him about his and his family's intentions in our realm. It was the Oni who refused to cooperate.

"The defendant claims that it is impossible for the Oni to have started the fire, but I would suggest the opposite. He has powers that we do not understand, and the only source of information about them come from the Oni himself. It has been proven that the Oni was not wearing the cuffs at the time the fire started in the NCST building. Video evidence is hardly convincing, as Ms. O'Keefe and her staff determined that their security system was riddled with spyware, most likely from the Oni's allies. We also heard from multiple sources that the fire was extremely powerful and widespread. What other source could have spread it so quickly without it being the Oni? What other accident could have caused the fire at such an opportune time? The Oni had plenty of motive for attacking both the NCST and Ms. O'Keefe herself, who nearly died in the blaze."

Theo was trembling with anger, and there was wind stirring people's hair in the courtroom. He wasn't even sure who they were originating from…at this point, it could be him, his mother, or even Amber. The lawyer continued condescendingly.

"Of course, arson is not the reason for today's trial, and thus time need not be spent trying to prove it. But we should note that the most likely suspect in the NCST's arson case is the creature they were tasked with holding until this trail.

"In essence, these people," here he gestured at Theo and his parents, "have broken a Ninjagoan law. It has been proven. There is evidence of them appearing in our realm after the law was passed. So we as the prosecution move that they should be punished accordingly. They should be held accountable for their actions."

He paused here, and Theo's heart was pounding in his chest. His mother's grasp on his hand was tight, as was his father's arm around her. Theo knew that it was taking all of Keyda's willpower to not just stand up and blast the condescending man across the room. The lawyer just sneered at them, as if daring them to react and prove his point for him. The winds were getting slightly stronger in the tension of the man's accusation.

"We move that this family, who have caused so much strife in our previously peaceful city and realm, be banished from Ninjago."

The courtroom erupted once again, with people yelling and the wind becoming stronger. Theo and Cole managed to hold Keyda back, but her eyes were blazing. Part of Theo knew that they couldn't react because that was exactly what the lawyer was trying to get from them…but the other part of him blazed along with his mother. It was completely unjustified, asking for a punishment like that. Sure, they had broken a law…but it was one they didn't even know about! And it was stupid too…getting a permit to come into the city? That hardly seemed like a crime punishable by banishment!"

"Order! _Order!_" the judge hollered, banging her gavel again. It took a little longer to get control, and when the courtroom finally did silence, she glared at the lawyer.

"That seems a serious request for the nature of the allegedly broken law..." the judge pointed out, which gave Theo hope. "What reason do you have for such a grave proposal?"

"The Oni are dangerous. When arrested, this one," he gestured at Keyda, "opened fire on the NCST workers. A suspicious fire broke out and destroyed the Ninjago City Safety Team Building. They have incited civil unrest in the form of graffiti, slanderous internet videos, and street protests. It would be better for everyone if they were required to return to their home realm and sever their connection with ours…"

"You're crazy!" came another yell from the audience, and Theo had to admit it sounded suspiciously like Ashley.

"Of course…if banishment is seen as too intense a punishment, then imprisonment in our realm is always an option. Perhaps it would be best to keep Theodynn in the realm at least; that way, the charges against him for arson and risk of life can be fully searched out in another trail…"

"He didn't start that fire!" Keyda yelled, and Theo was surprised when their own lawyer reached over to touch her arm.

"I understand you're angry," the young fellow said softly. "But don't react; we'll fix this. He's trying to get a reaction out of you."

"Whether or not Theodynn started the fire or whether it was truly some highly coincidental _freak_ accident should be the subject of another trial," Matilda's lawyer said to Keyda coolly before turning back to the judge. "Though, he should be detained at least until such a trial is completed. For the time being, we must decide what is the most proper punishment for a family of Oni who has instigated violence, civil unrest, and slander in our once peaceful realm by breaking the safety law. No matter what punishment is chosen, justice demands that they _are_ punished, and that this breach in Ninjagoan safety is not taken lightly."

He finished his speech with a flourish, and the judge looked like she was pondering his words. It made Theo's stomach clench. They couldn't ban them from this realm…it wasn't fair! Surely the judge wouldn't be so extreme…would she?

"Thank you for your statement. Now, if the defense would like to stand…" the judge said, and the young lawyer seated next to Cole rose. He tugged on his suit jacket, straightening it, and then moved out from behind the table.

"Honorable Judge…" he began, his voice calm. "This is hardly a case of Ninjagoan safety. I would like to point out what is obvious to all who are actually acquainted with this family; had the NCST not been involved, there would have been absolutely no incident with this visit to our realm. They came to visit an ailing family member in the hospital, and they would have done so. After making sure she was alright, perhaps they would have stayed a little longer to visit family and friends, and then they would have returned home. It would have been a completely innocent and harmless visit, just as every Oni visit has been for the last two decades or so. But the NCST managed to pass a law that required them to check in before entering the city. I am confident that this family would have done so if they had been informed of the law, but they were not. Can we honestly hold them accountable for a law that they were unaware of? Not only that, but the NCST treated them poorly, as we have seen in both online footage and heard from Theodynn's own testimony. If civil unrest did occur, it is due to the NCST's own interference.

"I would like to ask the court not to only consider the injustice of this family's situation, but also the injustice of the law itself. It does seem strange, does it not? Indeed, it's a law built on keeping people out of the city and imprisoning them if they don't jump through certain hoops. Hoops that have no guarantee of even protecting the city, if we are being honest. Through my study of this case, I have determined that the situation in its entirety seems suspicious.

"Take into account that the law was passed by President O'Keefe, with almost direct ties to her political platform. When this family was coming to visit their family in the hospital, the NCST was waiting. They were already at the hospital, prepped and ready before the transport even occured. My clients were ambushed…the organization was well aware that they would appear to visit Amber. They ordered the family's immediate arrest, surrounding them with weapons. Are we really surprised that the situation escalated? But even given my clients' obvious power and strength, which have been brought up several times in these proceedings, they each acted with considerable restraint. Theodynn allowed himself to be separated from his family, even though there was no true reason for the NCST to do so. He was chained and imprisoned, questioned countless times without a lawyer at his side, and cut off from meals. It is obvious that he was heinously mistreated, all under the banner that because he was not fully Ninjagoan, that he did not deserve to be treated with decency and with the rights that would have been afforded to any other citizen. And even then, he waited patiently. It has been discovered that he could have left at any time, but did not until it became dangerous to stay.

"The Prosecutors claim that video evidence of Theo's innocence cannot be trusted, but they have failed to turn up _any_ evidence that he would be guilty of the arson. They claim he is the most likely suspect, but that is hardly true with all the evidence pointing to his innocence. The only thing they have to back up such a claim is the "general dangerous nature of Oni", but considering that we have not actually witnessed any such danger in this realm in the two decades that the Oni have been visiting, it's hardly a claim with a foundation.

"I must agree that this trial is not about the burning of the NCST, because my clients had nothing to do with it. Indeed, if anything, Theodynn was a victim of the catastrophe. No one set him free, and there was no protocol in place to get him to safety in case of an emergency. He managed to save himself, and two other NCST members. His own mother—also Oni—was hospitalized after rushing the building in an attempt to rescue her son. And while this particular court case has little to do with the fire itself or the details surrounding it, these very acts should demonstrate the Oni's true nature to the court. This family is not dangerous. They just wish to be treated with dignity and respect…they want the same rights afforded to any citizen of our realm.

"The main accuser of this family happens to be a woman who's lies have been exposed at the recent Ninjagoan Council Debates. Are we really willing to overlook solid evidence in favor of the opinion of an unmasked liar?"

Matilda looked furious, which brought Theodynn no small satisfaction. The lawyer was wrapping up, and he looked up at the judge.

"I hope that it is as clear to you as it is to me, Honorable Judge, that this family has been the victim of a vicious plot. The law that they were arrested for, the mistreatment, and even this trial were all meant to further the political career of Ms. O'Keefe. She meant to make herself a savior worthy of being voted into a Councilwoman position at the expense of these poor people. The dramatic events of the past weeks can surely all be tied back to her own ambitious interference.

"I too am asking for justice. The reason that this family are even in court…that they've been detained this long…is because they broke a law that they were unaware of. A law that is, by all accounts, unnecessary. They have proven themselves to be patient in their accusation, and have jumped through our hoops. But I propose that they should have never had to have been forced to. These last weeks have been a waste of their time and have been filled with numerous obstruction of their rights. And I must point out…that if Ms O'Keefe truly wanted to establish better relations with the Oni, targeting the Ruling Family of the entire Oni Nation was not a wise way to do so. My clients are willing to overlook the injustices of the past weeks, as long as justice is served now."

Theo waited for the lawyer to continued, but it seemed that he was finished. It was a good argument, but the judge's expression was hard to read as she studied him and his parents. The young man took his seat again next to Cole, and Theo heard his father lean over.

"Now what?"

The lawyer glanced over with a small smile.

"This is a bench-trial," he explained softly. "No jury….just the judge's decision. Now we must wait to see what she decides."

* * *

Banishment?

The word wouldn't stop ringing around in Amber's mind. How could they even consider such a punishment? Her family hadn't done anything _wrong!_

She remembered the stories her parents had started telling them months ago; about how they had made changes in the Oni realm. In order to make changes, sometimes her mother had to cow people with shows of force. Amber couldn't help but feel like maybe they should have gone this route with Ninjago after all. Perhaps it wasn't orthodox…but she knew it would have been _effective._

And where would it leave her, if her family was banned from entering Ninjago? She supposed she could still come and go as she pleased, but the rest of her family would never be able to come see Papa Lou in his nostalgic home. They would never see any of the ninja or their friends again. Amber stole a glance around her to see that their poppy-wearing supporters had similar expressions of anxiety and disbelief. But she didn't have to look at them to feel that they were worried. Even Zane felt unsure, which did nothing to help Amber's twisting stomach.

She turned back to look at her family again and her eyes smarted with tears. Theo loved Ninjago. Not as much as their home realm, but even the stares and the remarks had never phased him over the years. And now…what? He'd never be able to come back? And her father was _born_ here. Surely, they couldn't just kick him out forever…cut him off from his family and friends…could they?

"Grandpa…" she finally murmured, turning to face Lou with tears still shining in her eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze but didn't say anything; the elderly performer was watching the judge closely, his expression stiff with anxiety.

The silence after her family's lawyer had spoken stretched longer. It had only been a few minutes, but it felt so much longer. Amber wished for the millionth time that she was close enough to know what the woman in the judge's seat was feeling. There was too much emotion in the room to be able to ever pick it out from this distance. After what seemed like an eternity, the grey-haired woman drew herself up and spoke.

"The Mayor _and_ the city council insisted that I take this case. I thought it strange for them to decide that I should spend my afternoon listening to what on paper seemed like a cut and dry case…but now I suppose I know why they wanted a seasoned judge on the stand."

Amber's heart was pounding, and she could tell from her family's body language that they were just as nervous as she was, even if she couldn't necessarily feel it from her current position. There were aura winds stirring hair and papers around the room, and Amber was nearly certain it was from her mother.

"This is a difficult case. Not because it was difficult to prove, but because it is completely unprecedented. In all our Ninjago history, I cannot think of another time that beings from another realm…_any_ other realm…were held on trial. It is true that generally such beings are aggressive, and are thus treated by force. But this was not a crime of aggression…and so here we are.

"I've listened to both sides now, and I am beginning to see a glaring pattern of inconsistency from _both_ pleas. You see…the Prosecution claims that the Oni need to be treated as citizens in regards to the broken law, but did not feel that they should be granted the rights offered to a Ninjago citizen as they are not from this realm.

"On the complete opposite side, the Defense is asking for the law itself to be overlooked in this case because Oni are not citizens from this realm and thus shouldn't be accountable for our laws, but then seem displeased that they were not granted the same rights as a citizen following their arrest.

" And there we have our biggest problem: it seems that _nobody_ can decide exactly how these Oni should be treated—whether they should be considered on equal grounds as Ninjago citizens or something else completely. Perhaps I am not the one who should make such a decision, but I was told to take this case and so I was granted the right to come to a conclusion. And above all else, I intend to be consistent with it."

The aura winds whipped again, no doubt spurred by the woman's hard tone. But no one seemed to really notice them as they waited to see what the judge would say.

Her hard eyes fell on Amber's family again, and she gestured at Cole.

"You…stand up."

Keyda stiffened, and Cole seemed taken aback, but after a moment he stood as she had requested. Amber's heart pounded, still not sure what to expect.

"You were born in this realm…correct? But a few decades ago you moved to a new one…"

"That's right," Cole said simply. The judge studied him.

"I supposed I can't be the only one in the room wondering what possessed you to do such a thing…"

Amber felt a flash of anger, and she could feel her mother's similarly angry feelings from where she sat.

"…but I suppose _that_ really isn't any of our business, is it?" the judge finished, her lips pursed. It seemed to be a rhetorical question, so Amber's father didn't say anything. The woman finally continued.

"You technically are not an Oni…but up to this point we have been treating you as one. I suppose it would be easiest to just ask: would you rather be punished with your Ninjago citizenship in mind, or would you like to be considered on the same plane as the rest of your family?"

What kind of question was that? Amber could see their family's lawyer fidgeting a little, as if he sensed a trap. Matilda, as always, looked amused as she reclined in her own chair, watching the proceedings smugly.

"If punishment is necessary…" Cole started carefully. "Then whatever is decided for my family should be decided for me as well."

The judge raised an eyebrow and then nodded to herself.

"Alright, then. I expected as much…but I wanted to be sure."

She gestured for Cole to sit, and he did. But he was sitting up straight and tense…Amber realized her entire family seemed ready to spring into action. It made her heart ache, and she tried to decide what she would do if they tried to lock them up…or put them in chains. She wouldn't stand for it, she decided. She wouldn't let them touch her family.

The judge rubbed her mouth with her hand, as if trying to figure out how to phrase what she was going to say. Amber was pretty sure the woman had made her decision, but was still trying to work out the details in her mind.

"The Prosecution has called for your banishment," she finally said, and the aural winds made themselves known again. "That this family should be banned from this realm, but be allowed to return peacefully to their own."

Matilda's expression was victorious, and Amber longed to blast the look off her face.

"However…"

Amber's eyes flicked back to the judge, who had straightened in posture befitting a seasoned professional.

"It can be argued that _banishment _is one of our most severe punishments, generally saved for enemies of war or traitors to the realm. In a case such as this one, I find it a highly inappropriate course of action."

Relief flooded through Amber's system. Matilda's smile faded as she eyed the judge angrily.

"That is not to say that a law was not broken, or that rectification is not necessary," the judge continued coolly. "Whether or not this law is _fair_ is something that shall be brought before the council. But for these proceedings, it is known that the law _was_ in full force at the time of the crime, and that this family is guilty of breaking it.

"The question now is how beings from another realm should be punished…especially with the consideration that they did not know about it. It is my opinion that if relations are going to continue between our two realms, this lack of communication is going to continue to lead to problems. I agree that this family—and any other creature from any other realm—cannot just enter and leave the realm at will. This _would_ be a breach of public safety. While there are many willing to validate the morals of this particular family, it can't be said that everyone who enters our realm would be just as validated. Thus, action needs to be taken.

"If it is the Onis' wish to be able to visit our realm, they need to understand that they cannot just do so whenever they want, with no regulation or permission from Ninjago Government. If they want to be recognized and treated with the dignity befitting visiting dignitary, they must have full and open communication with our realm to do so.

"This visit, which broke Ninjagoan law, will be seen as a disruption of such communication. The problem is, we have no laws or processes on how such a breach should be treated. This is, as I've said, the first case like this.

"I propose that to atone for their mistake, this Ruling Family will stay in Ninjago long enough to work with our city council to form such a rulebook, so to speak. They will help to create regulations and processes on how citizens from the Oni realm are to be treated here in this one, and vice versa. Laws on inter-realm travel will be proposed. With their own cooperation, we will never have to wonder what should be done in future situations such as these."

There was murmuring from the crowd now, and Amber wasn't exactly sure what it was that the judge was saying. Despite the fact that she was still mad at Ashley, she knew the redhead would know. Amber turned around, and Ash caught sight of the Xinta's confused look and leaned forward.

"It…sounds like she's requiring your family to work with our Government to figure out how our two realms are going to treat each other."

"Is that good, or bad?" Amber whispered back, but the judge was speaking again.

"Once these laws are voted on and decided, perhaps it would be best for the Oni government to consider an alliance with our own; that way, we wouldn't have to just take someone's word that interactions would be peaceful. We would have a legal reason to believe you. I feel it would be wise to station ambassadors in both realms, that way, both realms would have continued and immediate knowledge on changes to laws and regulations. Thus, no one would ever be able to claim to be "in the dark" about Ninjagoan law again."

Amber understood the significance in the word alliance. She heaved a sigh of relief as she realized that the judge was not going to banish her family, or imprison them. She was requiring them to help make a treaty….or at least, that's how she understood it. It was kinda like what had occurred years ago between the Oni and the Dragons.

"Thus, my decision is that the Ruling Family of the Oni are found guilty of breaking Ninjagoan law, mainly due to the fact that they were unaware of its existence. As such, they will be required to spend the next week in Ninjago, working with the City Council to create regulations and expectations for interaction between the two realms. They will then be required to leave our realm, and shall also be required to receive permission from the city council for all future visits to our realm, following the processes agreed upon this week."

The judge had finished her ruling, and Amber decided that the grey-haired woman looked tired. All around her, the Xinta could feel surprise and interest at the woman's judgment. Amber had been terrified of what the older woman would decide on, but she had to admit that it seemed like a fair punishment, if it could even be called that. She just wasn't sure how her mother would feel about being forced to spend another week in Ninjago…

"Your Honor!"

Everyone was shocked when Matilda spoke up, pushing herself to her feet in a jolt of rage. Amber frowned, and even the NCST lawyer seemed uneasy. But Matilda ignored the others in the room, her focus laser-pointed on the older woman in the stand. The judge raised an unamused eyebrow and Matilda spoke in clipped sentences.

"These people invaded our realm…and you have failed to truly punish them," she pointed out angrily. "Having them merely 'come up with regulations' is the equivalent of a slap on the wrist…"

"It is clear that you would like a more severe punishment for the Oni," the judge cut in dryly. "But I see no reason to be severe in these circumstances."

"That boy…" here Matilda turned to point a red-nailed accusatory finger at Theodynn. "Burned my building to the ground and nearly killed us all in the process. He is dangerous and I demand _justice__…"_

_"_As it has been pointed out _numerous_ times in these proceedings, this trial has nothing to do with the burning of the NCST building," the judge cut in coolly. "Nor has it been proven, to my knowledge, that the Oni boy is responsible for it. If evidence is brought forth that names him a prime suspect in that event, then you can rest assured he will be required to show up for the trial."

That made Amber's stomach clench, but then the judge was leaning from her podium, fixing Matilda with a long, hard look.

"But I would definitely make sure you have _good, solid_ evidence, Ms. O'Keefe, that he did indeed start the fire…because from what I have heard it seems that you yourself are at risk of several hefty lawsuits in regards to the safety of your building and the emergency protocol followed by your organization. Indeed, it is just as likely at the given moment that the fire was started in result of your company not following safety standards in regards to electrical equipment…or even arson at the hand of someone other than the Oni suspect."

Matilda was gripping the table so tightly that her knuckles were white. The sudden paleness of her fingers made the red nail polish bright as blood as she glared daggers at the judge. The older woman continued softly.

"The court tends to sniff out the truth eventually, Ms. O'Keefe. If you were displeased with my decision for justice today, rest assured that justice tends to find the true culprits of a situation."

It was said neutrally, as if to appease the President…but Amber was well aware of who the culprit was in _this_ situation, and she wondered if Matilda would see the judge's comfort as the thinly veiled threat that it could also be seen as.

"It is people like you who brought ruin to Ninjago all those times in our past," Matilda finally spat. "Ignoring the true threats…being merciful when there should have been _punishment__…_"

"That is quite enough!" the judge snapped, seemingly tired of catering to the pushy blonde woman. "This is my courtroom, and you have spoken out of turn. I advise you take your seat and come to peace with my decision, or I will have you escorted out. Is that what you want?"

It filled Amber with no small satisfaction to see Matilda stiffly and angrily sit back down, her lawyer bright red as if embarrassed by his client. In the past, it would have made Amber nervous to see the powerful woman so angry. However, Amber realized that Matilda wasn't all that powerful in this moment. She had lost the debate…she had lost this trial. She had made a desperate move with that fire, and it had accounted for nothing. It struck Amber suddenly that the woman had lost _everything_ that she had fought for. It was true that desperate people did desperate things, and it was true that Matilda was desperate now—more desperate than _ever_—to get her way. But she no longer had the power to do anything to any of them.

It still made Amber angry that the woman wasn't being punished for her involvement in her family's suffering. She had chained her brother up and verbally harassed him for a week, and Amber had little doubt she had started the fire in the building. Or, at the very least, had commanded someone else to start it. More than likely Matilda wouldn't be punished for _any _of that, which left a bitter taste in the Xinta's mouth.

But at the same time, as she watched the NCST president seethe in her seat at the Prosecution table, it occurred to Amber that Matilda had still lost. Sure, she may not be behind bars, but everything that she had worked for had disappeared in smoke—quite literally. The young Oni's eyes flicked over to where her family was sitting, their own relief obvious from their posture. Matilda O'Keefe no longer had any sway or hold on any of them. And Amber was confident that she never would again.

28


	51. Trial of the Master: Chapter 51

151

"Are you coming back?"

M. waited for Amber to respond, and she finally looked over at him. They were lying on the grass, and the Xinta sighed.

"I don't know yet," she admitted. M. pushed himself up on one arm as he looked at her.

"You got my father's letter, didn't you?"

"Yes. We read through it yesterday."

"He's letting you continue at the school. After all, you didn't really have anything to do with all this drama, and you did win a spot after that audition."

Amber was still silent and M. searched his friend's face.

"But I mean, if we're being honest, you're probably going to have to do this semester over. You started late and took all this time off…"

"I didn't take it _off,__"_ she argued, but she could see him smiling and knew he was just joking. She poked his arm. "There were extenuating circumstances."

He just smiled, but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Do you not want to come back?" he finally asked softly. Her expression became incredibly hard to read, and M. wished for the millionth time that he knew what was going on in _her_ brain.

"It's not that I don't want to," she finally explained, laying back down to stare up at the clouds. "It's my parents…"

"They don't want you to dance?" he asked, his tone a more bitter than he meant it to be. However, Amber didn't really react other than to sigh again.

"It's not dancing. It's Ninjago. They have to leave…and it's going to be hard for them to visit in the future. I don't know everything that they've been deciding in those meetings, but…"

She fell silent, shrugging sadly.

"If I was to stay here, it wouldn't be like it has been. I'd have to be here more full time."

"You couldn't visit home?" he asked, incredulous.

"I could, just not often. And apparently it requires a bunch of paperwork."

"You were already living here full time, Amber," he argued. "And only visiting a few times a year. Why is this different?"

"Because before I could pop in and out if I really needed to…I always knew I could go home if I wanted, even if I wasn't supposed to for school. But now it's so complicated; from what my Dad's explained, I'd be a citizen of Ninjago, and my Grandpa Lou would have custody of me…or something. And I couldn't go home without filling out the paperwork first, or things suddenly get all ugly all over again."

M. was silent, not sure what to say. But it seemed he wasn't good at hiding his disappointment from her because she was turning to him with flashing eyes.

"I would have to have some stranger's permission to see my own family!" she pointed out angrily, and M. held up his hands.

"I get it, Amber. Ok? It's just…isn't this your dream? You can't dance back in your home realm, right?"

"It is my dream," she agreed, the anger leaving her. "But…my family is the most important thing in the world to me. I just…I don't know what to do."

He stared up at the sky, falling quiet. It seemed that neither knew what to say, so for a little while they didn't say anything. A breeze rustled past, stirring M's hair as he spoke again.

"Your parents don't want you to stay?"

"No. They don't." Amber winced. "The thought of being even more cut off from me is making my Dad nervous…and my Mom's still angry with everything that happened. She says she doesn't trust Ninjago enough to leave me here on my own."

"You wouldn't be on your own," M. said softly, and she bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"I know. But honestly, I'm not sure if they'll let me, not after everything that happened with…"

She cut off abruptly, and M's expression tightened.

"My mom," he finished for her, and she didn't meet his eye. He glared up at the clouds. "You don't have to worry about her, Ams. She lost the primaries…last I heard she's left town. She's got to start over somewhere, and I think even she knows better than to try to start over here."

"She could always come back. She was furious at that trial, and I can only imagine that she's angrier when the fire department and police determined that there wasn't enough solid evidence to put Theo on trial for that fire. My mom's terrified that she's going to try to take it out on me if I stay here."

"My mom couldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole," M. pointed out. "Like…you're more powerful than anything she could cook up."

"I guess."

Silence again. M. didn't want to just lie there in silence, especially if Amber really was leaving with her family in two days. But he wasn't sure what else he could say to convince her to stay here in Ninjago.

Though, it wasn't really fair to try to get her to stay, his conscious pointed out. Not when he knew that his own life would be changing at the end of the semester anyways. He didn't know the details, just what his father had hinted at. He thought about bringing it up, but decided against it. There was no point.

"What does Theo think?" he finally blurted, and Amber frowned.

"I don't know. He…won't talk to me about it."

He looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been kinda weird this last week…like he has some secret that he doesn't want to talk about. I know him well enough to know he's got some plan, but the more I press the more he just says that he'll let me know."

"That's frustrating," M. offered, and she snorted.

"No kidding. And my Mom just keeps talking about how she can't wait until they're done and we can all go home. And Dad…"

She trailed off, her expression twisting.

"I think this is hard on my Dad," she finally admitted. He looked over at that.

"Why?"

"This has always been his first home, but then he moved to the first realm. I think he likes being able to come visit his father and friends, but now it's going to hard for him. They kinda…revoked his Ninjagoan status."

"Can they do that?"

Amber just shrugged.

"I dunno. That's just what Theo told me."

"You're part of the Oni Ruling Family, right? How come you aren't going to all these meetings?"

She didn't answer right away.

"I'm…not really part of the _ruling_ part of the family. Mom's the Ruler, my dad's her bound partner, and Theo's the Heir. I'm just…extra. I don't really have any political power."

M. frowned.

"Well…you got more _actual_ power than anybody else," he offered, and she just gave him a withering look.

"Not really taken into consideration…_especially_ here in Ninjago. They don't really do the whole most-powerful stuff here, from what I can tell. At least not when it comes to Ruling; otherwise Uncle Lloyd or Garmadon would be in charge…right?"

M blinked.

"I guess."

"How have you been?" she cut in, and M. wondered if she just wanted to change the subject. "How are things with your father?"

He thought about it.

"Better…I think. I was sure that he was going to tighten his hold after I ran away…like, me never seeing the light of day again sort of thing. And he's definitely still pretty strict. But he hasn't locked me up again, so that's a good sign."

Amber looked over in shock.

"He locked you up?"

M's became sheepish; maybe he shouldn't be sharing _everything._

"Just in my room. The night you were in the hospital."

Amber just stared and he cleared his throat.

"He didn't want me to come check on you…but I had to. So I climbed out the window."

"You did?"

He shrugged, and she slugged him.

"Crazy Openheimer…"

"Hey!" he complained, rubbing his arm even though the punch hadn't hurt. "You're supposed to be _touched _by my dedication_._"

"I _am_ touched," she complained. "I just wish you didn't do such crazy things."

"I was fine," he pointed out defensively, not mentioning that he had managed to sprain his wrist in the process.

"Your Dad didn't want you to visit me…but he's ok with you being with me now?"

M. fell quiet, and her expression became suspicious.

"Does he know you're with me right now, M?"

He shrugged.

"He probably guessed. I didn't really keep it secret, but I didn't necessarily tell him I was coming to meet up with you."

"Why did he say I can have my dance spot back? Did you tell him to let me back in?"

"No…not this time…"

"This time?"

M. winced, realizing his faux pas. He cleared his throat, staring up at the sky to avoid eye contact.

"I mean…I practically begged him to let you in after that amazing audition, but this time he actually told _me_ that he was writing you and offering you your spot back."

"You begged him to let me in?" she asked, incredulous. "I thought he let me because…well…"

"Don't think you didn't earn it, Amber. I might have begged, but it was your performance that sealed the deal. There was _no way_ he could deny you after that dance. Honest."

Well…mostly honest. But M. didn't really want her to know about his and his father's little deal. Especially since he hadn't kept his end of the bargain; he had run off. That was why he was even more shocked that his father had agreed to let Amber back into the program _again._ But Amber had to say yes…if she turned the headmaster down, that would be it. M. wasn't stupid enough to think that she had any chance of dancing if she gave up now.

"You'll tell me, right?" he finally blurted, and she glanced over.

"Tell you what?"

"What you decide? I mean, you won't just up and leave back to your realm without saying goodbye…right?"

Amber held his gaze for a moment and finally smiled a little.

"I'll let you know. Promise."

* * *

Keyda pushed the door open, and in the dim light, she could see Cole sitting on his childhood bed. He didn't hear the door swing soundlessly open, occupied with something in his hand.

"Cole?"

He glanced up at her, and offered her his usual half-smile. But it didn't really reach his eyes…he was upset, she knew. The Oni Ruler hugged herself as she came in, tilting her head.

"Are you packed?" she finally asked, and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I'm packed."

She came over to sit next to him, and caught sight of what he was looking at. It was an old photograph; she recognized it as the last family picture Cole had taken with his parents. It was in a simple wooden frame, and she could tell that it had recently had the dust wiped off of it. There were still a few tell-tale streaks on the glass.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, and he sighed.

"I'll be fine, Keyds. I was just thinking."

She scanned his face, but he was still looking down at the picture. She finally glanced back at it herself.

"He'll be ok, Cole," she offered softly. Her husband didn't answer right away.

"He's not getting any younger," he finally murmured, and then he wiped his face with one hand.

"We can still visit him. This isn't goodbye…"

"It'll be harder now, Keyds. It's hard enough to find a spare few days once or twice a year to pop over. But now we can't just come over on a whim, when things work out. Everything has to be planned in advance…"

"So we'll plan it in advance," she cut in, wrapping an arm around him. "We'll come back to Ninjago, Cole. Eventually."

His expression twisted at that, and her own smile faded. After a moment she cupped his chin to turn his face to face hers.

"I know you hate it when I ask," she murmured, scanning his face. "But I can't help wonder if you wish that you hadn't given everything up when you moved to the first realm all those years ago."

"Keyds."

He scoffed softly, grabbing her hand with his own as he shook his hand.

"I don't regret anything. You know that. It's just hard sometimes, trying to balance two realms…two parts of my life."

He glanced at the picture again, his expression becoming distant.

"Especially since I've always felt like I wasn't giving as much to this half of my life as I should have. I already wasn't visiting Pop often enough. And now it's just going to become harder, not easier, and I've already forgotten so much…"

"Hey, Idiot," she chastised softly. "I care about your father too. Don't think for a moment I'm not going to make the time to come visit him. Who knows…maybe now it will make it easier to get away, since we have to plan it in advance rather than just leaving when we suddenly have time. Especially since we rarely ever _suddenly_ have time."

"I guess."

She moved her hand from his chin to the back of his neck, teasing his hair.

"I know that I haven't been very happy with Ninjago lately," she murmured. "And it still makes me so _angry_ to think about everything that's happened these last weeks. But I don't blame your father…or your friends. I'm not going to take it out on them. I'm not going to take it out on _you.__"_

"I never said you were," he pointed out softly, and she shook her head.

"But you're afraid of these new laws changing everything…and I'm telling you, they won't. Not the important things. I know change is hard, but we'll get through it together, just like we always have."

He smiled at that, and she felt relieved to see it. He hadn't smiled much this last week…at least not sincerely. She leaned in and kissed him, and he held her close as he kissed her back.

"Well."

They pulled apart as they looked over at the doorway, where Theo was grinning at them. He looked tired, but happy.

"It's good to see that you're back to being mushy again. After these last few stressful weeks, I was getting kind of worried…"

"You don't need to ever worry about that," Cole assured, winking at his son. Theo just rolled his eyes.

"I finished the Oni translation of everything we decided with the council. Now Oni for many generations to come can be aware of all the things that will make Ninjago mad."

Keyda just snorted.

"Are you all packed?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Eh…packed enough."

"Theo…"

"I'll definitely be ready by tomorrow morning, Mom…don't worry."

His smile faded then, as if he was suddenly thinking of something.

"In fact…there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"You've kinda been acting like something's on your mind," Cole mused. "What's up?"

Theo opened his mouth, then seemed to change his mind.

"Let's wait for Amber to get home. I want to tell you all about it…at the same time."

Keyda searched her son's face, a strange feeling appearing in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright."

* * *

"What?"

Amber stared at her older brother, and she could sense that her parents were just as surprised at his proposal. He smiled sheepishly, but she could also feel his confidence.

"It could work…" he started, but Amber just shook her head.

"But I don't know the first _thing_ about being an ambassador!" she argued.

"Theo…" her mother joined in, but the stubborn Oni Heir just held out his hands.

"Just let me explain, alright?" he begged, and his family stopped talking to give him the chance. But Amber wasn't sure what he was thinking and she fixed him with an unsure look. He addressed her first.

"Look…be honest Amber. You still want to dance…I _know_ you do," he started, and Amber risked a glance at her parents. But Theo stepped in front of her gaze, fixing her with a stern look…the kind that demanded that she tell the truth.

"Don't you?" he pressed, and she sighed.

"I…of _course_ I do, Tay," she finally admitted angrily. "But we've already talked about this; with how things are now…"

"As Ambassador, you could stay here, Ams," he argued. "You wouldn't even need to be an "official Ninjago Citizen" or whatever. You'd be representing the Oni realm."

"So? How does that make anything better?" she demanded, and Theo shook his head at her tone.

"It means you wouldn't have to follow all their rules, Ams. I mean, maybe don't break tons of them to test the boundaries…but you could come visit us when you wanted to because you wouldn't be a Ninjago citizen trying to come visit. You'd be an Oni ambassador taking a vacation home, which is a lot easier to accomplish. I made sure of it when we planned all about them…"

"Amber's coming home with us, Theodynn. We already decided that it isn't _safe_ for her here," Keyda cut in, and Theo turned to face his mother.

"Amber could physically handle _anything_ that came her way…we all know that. As for legally—Matilda or anyone else couldn't touch her. Not when she's a diplomat from another realm; she'd have immunity. They wouldn't be able to pin petty things on her. I mean, they still shouldn't be able to now that Ninjago has _officially_ recognized us all as royalty, more or less. But as an ambassador, she would have even more privilege. Remember everything we talked about with the council this week?"

Cole had stood, sighing as he put a hand on Theo's shoulder.

"Son…" he started, but Theo turned quickly.

"Dad…I get you're worried about her. But this way Amber could live her dream and not have all the restraints that we were worried about. Besides, now there will be someone here to keep an eye on Grandpa. That's what you want, right?"

Cole hesitated, and Amber finally spoke up.

"Again, I don't know anything about being an _ambassador!_ I'm not like you, Theo…I can't…"

"You'd do better than anyone else we could send, Ams. And Ninjago is requiring that we send _somebody._ I've looked into everything; the council really just wants a figurehead more than anything else. Our realms aren't really going to have much to do with each other; there isn't even a _need_ for an ambassador other than to give us information of things that change in Ninjago law that would affect us. Plus, they think having an Oni ambassador would help Ninjago people be assured that our relations are good and they don't have to worry about any phony invasions. It's the perfect gig, Ams…you'd be able to go to school, you'd just have to go to a few meetings every once and a while."

She stared at him, and he gave her a half-smile.

"Do you remember when you told me that you shouldn't have gone to school? And I told you not to let small minded people get in the way of your dream. Well, I'm _still_ saying that, Amber. Why should Matilda's actions make it so that you can't go to school? Why should the Ninjagoan council have the power to say whether you can and can't go home?"

She still wasn't convinced, but she was realizing that the knot inside of her was loosening somewhat. It was the knot that had formed when she thought she was going to officially have to choose between her dream and family…

"Theo…I just don't think we can do this," Keyda cut in, and he turned to give her a meaningful look. It was one that Amber was familiar enough with…it was a special gift of Theo's, really. It was a look that softened the hearts of anyone he happened to be trying to convince. And it was effective too—even on people like Tolan or Ottan who weren't easily swayed. And, she knew, it was highly effective on their mother.

Keyda's resolve did seem to be lessening somewhat, and she sighed as she glanced at Cole.

"What do you think?" she finally asked, and Amber turned to her father who was sitting quietly. He was studying her, the Xinta realized. After a minute Cole spoke softly.

"Would it be something you wanted to do, Amber?"

They were leaving this up to her? She glanced from family member to family member and suddenly felt dizzy.

"I…don't know. I'd have to think about it."

Before anyone could say anything else-and definitely before Theo could turn his powerful expression on _her—_she got up and left the room.

152

Amber hugged the stuffed hoofer close, sitting on her father's old bed. It was really one of the only other rooms in her grandfather's small house, and it wasn't long before she heard a soft knock at the door. She glanced up as Cole poked his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said with a casual shrug, as if she wasn't wrestling with one of the hardest decisions in her life. He came to sit next to her, smiling at the hoofer.

"Man…how long has that been here?"

"Theo left it years ago. By the time he realized it, he'd grown out of it," she admitted, suddenly feeling foolish for hugging a stuffed animal. Her father just smiled.

"How you feeling?"

She shrugged again, but this time her eyes filled with tears.

"I…I don't know what to do. It's not that I don't want to go back with you guys, Dad, it's just…"

She sniffed, embarrassed, but her father just put one strong arm around her as a way to tell her to continue.

"I don't have _friends_ back in the Oni realm," she finally admitted, staring down at the hoofer in shame. "Here I have M, Dani…the other musicians. I even have the other ninja kids, to a certain extent. I mean…we're definitely friendlier after these last weeks than we have been. But back home…"

The tears were escaping and her father pulled her close.

"I don't have _anybody__…_except you and Mom and Theo. I just…I was finally feeling like I was finding my groove here. But I don't want you and Mom to think…that I hate you or something…"

Cole chuckled sadly, shaking his head.

"We would never think that, Ams. We know this is a hard decision for you."

"I don't know anything about being an ambassador, and that scares me," she told him honestly. "But…if it meant that I could go to school and be safe and visit and all that…"

"You could stay here without being the ambassador," her father pointed out softly, and Amber's expression hardened.

"I don't want to do that…stay here on their terms. Be considered a full Ninjagoan citizen only." She shuddered. "I don't know why, but that just feels…wrong. I'm an Oni, not a Ninjagoan. Theo's gone and found me a loophole to have what I want. But choosing this…it still feels like I'm betraying you guys."

There. She had said it, even though it filled her with shame. Her father's embrace tightened, but it wasn't him who answered.

"Amber."

She glanced up to see her mother in the doorway, watching them with a sad expression. She finally came over and sat on Amber's other side, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You aren't betraying us," she assured, "But I won't say that I'm not worried. I know you can handle yourself, but after these last few weeks…well."

Keyda sighed, and Amber was surprised to see her mother's eyes fill with tears.

"But I also know that dancing makes you happy. Your father and I…we've seen a change in you after your time here. Dancing…your new friends…"

She gave Amber a watery smile.

"It's all made you happier. More confident in yourself. And as much as I _hate_ Ninjago right now, I have to realize that."

Amber reached out and grabbed her mother's hand, and Keyda leaned forward to cup her daughter's face in both hands.

"I still want you to come home with us…but I also know we'd never forgive ourselves for getting in the way of your happiness. But if you stay here, you are calling us _every day. _You understand?"

Amber didn't realize how much of her fear and anxiety was stemming from the fact that she didn't think her mother would ever agree to Theo's plan, until the moment she realized Keyda was going to let her stay. She began sobbing in earnest, nodding as she wrapped her mother in a hug. Keyda closed her eyes, and the three of them sat in that embrace for a little while. They didn't really notice Theodynn standing in the doorway, watching them with a soft smile.

"Are you mad I want to stay?" Amber finally managed, and she felt her mother's sadness.

"No, Amber…of course not," Keyda murmured.

Amber enjoyed the safety of being in her family's arms.

"I think Grandpa will be happy," she realized, and she felt a rush of relief come from her father.

"I think so too."

* * *

"We thought you were dead."

Theo smiled over at his bodyguard as Tolan fixed him with a withering look.

"My parents talked to Jaqah…"

"Sure, we know _why_ you were gone so long, technically. But that doesn't mean that we weren't convinced those yellow freaks had somehow done something awful."

"Well, nothing that dramatic," Theo assured, but he self consciously tugged at his sleeves. Tolan noticed the movement, but didn't guess at the reason behind it.

"It must have been cold there; you don't need long sleeves in _this_ realm…it's definitely not winter anymore. In fact, Syn and I were just talking about how it won't be long before you rope us all into another one of those…what do you call them again? Where everyone gets together to talk about how _happy_ we are that you were born and eat that sick stuff?"

"Birthday party," Theo said with a smile, though it faded after a moment. "I guess it _is_ getting close to my birthday, huh? Not sure I'm going to have a party this year…."

"Aw, too bad. Just when I was pretty sure this was my year to eat cahk without throwing up."

Theo smiled, but then shrugged.

"I'm going to be eighteen, right? So I probably shouldn't be having birthday parties anymore."

Tolan whistled low.

"Forgot you were turning eighteen. You know that means you're an adult now, right? With all those adult responsibilities…"

Theo laughed to hide how unnerving his bodyguard's comment was to him.

"Please…you're thirty-something and _you__'re_ still not an adult."

Tolan rolled his eyes and shoved Theo with one arm as they walked.

"Careful, Freak. That's no way to speak to your Elders."

Theo just smirked.

"How's the family? I hope you at least took the opportunity to spend more time with them since you didn't have to follow me all over creation these last few weeks…"

"Nah, Jaqah and Ret kept me busy at the fortress. I forget how much stuff your parents do until they aren't around to do it, you know. Barely got to see Syn and Pip…"

"Pip must have been mad; weren't you supposed to be teaching her some new dagger-throwing tricks?"

"She didn't care; Fluff's been too busy helping Hershel now that he's…"

Tolan stopped abruptly, both talking and walking. Theo blinked at the odd behavior.

"Now that he's what?"

Tolan just shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Tolan!" Theo argued as his bodyguard started walking again. Theo found he had to speed up his gait to keep up. "Now that he's _what?_ What's up with Hershel?"

Tolan didn't look like he wanted to share, but Theo managed to grab his shoulder and the lanky Oni glanced back at him.

"I'll find out eventually," Theo prompted, knowing that argument was generally enough to get Tolan to tell him stuff. Not that his bodyguard even _needed _coaxing most of the time.

"Things…happened while you guys were away," Tolan finally admitted, his expression stony. It made Theo's stomach flip a little.

"What kind of things?"

Tolan glanced at the dirt.

"Hersh's blind now."

Theodynn just stared, the words not having the impact they probably should have just because they took him so completely by surprise.

"He's…what?"

"Blind. He can't see anymore…and he can't use his powers."

It wasn't something Theo would have guessed, not in a million years. He looked at Tolan in disbelief.

"How?!"

"It's not my story to tell…"

"Oh, _Tolan!__"_ Theo argued, grabbing his friend's arm again. "Since when has that ever stopped you…"

"I said _no, _Freak!"

Tolan's eyes flashed, and Theo immediately let go of his arm. The bodyguard grimaced, turning away.

"I told you, it's _not_ my story to tell. You only need to know the basics, alright? If you want the details you have to ask Hershel about it himself."

The guard was silent a moment before continuing.

"And I wouldn't advise it. He's already down about it enough as it is, without having to explain everything."

Theo didn't say anything else, just watching Tolan with wide eyes as his bodyguard walked away angrily. But the Oni Heir couldn't shake the feeling that _he_ wasn't the one Tolan was so mad at.

* * *

"A punishment? What kind of punishment?"

Syn winced at the Ruler's incredulous tone, and she rushed to explain.

"It's…complicated," she finally said. It wasn't that complicated, but she didn't want them to know. As much as she wanted Myrah to suffer for what had happened, she knew that it would only humiliate Hershel for people to know about it. Plus, he never was the type that wanted other people to be punished…even if they did deserve it. She clung to that as she forced herself to bite her tongue.

Cole was shaking his head, seeming just as shocked as Keyda.

"Is there anything we can do?"

The healer sighed.

"No. I just wanted to come tell you, so you'd know in advance. For the time being, I'm trying to handle all the Healing that needs to be done. Because he's blind, things are…harder for Hershel now."

It would make him angry to hear her talking like this, she realized. But it was true; he just couldn't do what he used to be able to do anymore. The last thing she needed was Keyda or Cole coming in desperate for Hershel's help. He wouldn't be able to, which would just make everything worse for _all_ of them.

"So if you ever need anything, try to get a hold of me, rather than Hersh. That's why I told you…so you'd know."

"I still don't see how this could have happened," Keyda cut in. "The other Healers blinded Hershel? What possible reason could they have to do that?"

They were angry, Syn realized. And she also realized that it made her happy to know that they were furious, just as she was. Once again, she wished that there was something that the rulers _could_ do. But really, they had no power against Imgloss, as much as he deserved to be punished. And what could they really do to Myrah? Strip her of her power? She debated again, but ultimately talked herself down. If she did that, Myrah would blame Hershel and persecute him all the more.

"I don't think it's fair…but it's some law of the Ancients thing that was used. Supposedly it's not permanent…as long as Hersh doesn't make any other mistakes."

"What mistake could he have made that he would deserve to be _blinded?_ To have his powers stripped?" Keyda snapped, and Syn just looked down.

"Like I said…it's…complicated."

"If it's not permanent, then how long before it goes away?" Cole asked softly. He was simmering with that quieter anger Syn had come to recognize in the Ruler's Ninjagoan partner.

Syn was quiet a moment, her throat getting tight.

"I don't know."

* * *

Children's laughter broke into Myrah's thoughts. She grimaced; she needed to focus. She was in the market near the Western Fortress. There was another meeting today, and she frowned at the thought of it. Meetings were necessary, sure, but she preferred being out in the realm better than being cooped up in the stone walls. The longer she had been leader, the more she had realized how much of her life she had spent in those walls. Every hour on the outside was like a breath of freedom.

She spotted the culprits of the obsessive giggling; a group of children kicking a tuber around in the dirt and causing busy market-goers to curse and swat at them as they crashed into people and stalls alike. A small smile played at Myrah's lips as she watched.

"These were recently recovered."

She turned to the man in the stall, offering a variety of scrolls. Myrah scanned them, her eyes flicked over the old parchment.

"Where'd you get them?"

"A village in the south, actually. Not necessarily Western history, but they'd still be in the same time period as many others in your library. I assume you're still wanting to build it?"

She nodded; she had known this shopkeeper for a while. Generally, she became excited when he had new scrolls; it wasn't often he did. But today the lingering doubts and sadness were pressing on her mind. The shopkeeper must have noticed because his smile faded.

"Perhaps when I find something better?" he offered, and she gave him a sad smile.

"It's not that I don't want them…I've just been in a bit of a slump lately," she admitted. His brow furrowed further.

"How so?"

She shrugged, fishing money out of a small coin purse. Bula had always taught her to only carry a little bit of money on her, in case of pickpockets. But the thought of her advisor made her stomach clench, and she wasn't paying attention as a child ran into her.

Myrah hit the ground hard, and the shopkeeper cursed loudly. The guards standing a few feet back were there in seconds, ripping the child off the ground and helping the leader to her feet.

"You idiot vermin!" the shopkeeper bellowed, shaking a fist at the child and his friends, who were nearby. "You know who this is? Your _leader! _How dare you show disrespect…"

The child in the guard's grasp blanched, but one of his friends immediately darted forward to pick up the fallen scrolls.

"It's fine!" the older boy said, shoving the scrolls back onto the market stall. "It's just old stained paper!"

"Stained paper?!" the shopkeeper yelled back, incredulous. Myrah finally snapped out her shock, moving forward to give the guard a signal to release the younger boy. They did so, and he whimpered and ran off. The older boy went to follow, but the Western Leader put out a hand.

"Wait."

The guard moved to block his exit, and the boy turned. His bravado was failing, unease clear on his expression as the leader approached. The shopkeeper looked interested to see if the disrespectful cretin would get the punishment he deserved, but Myrah just pulled a scroll off the market stall as she approached the other Oni.

"What did you say this is?" she demanded, unrolling the parchment to him. His eyes scanned it quickly, and he shrugged.

"Just…stained parchment," he finally muttered. Myrah was incredulous.

"These are _words. _Can't you see that?" she demanded, gesturing to the writing. The boy was getting more and more uncomfortable, and she could see him scanning the scroll desperately.

"Oh…yeah," he tried, but she could tell he was lying, desperate to please her enough for her to let him go. She frowned.

"You can't read," she realized. She didn't know why it surprised her; not many Oni could, unless they were being trained for a specific role that required it. Like she had.

"Do you want us to take him back to the fortress?" one of the guards asked, and the boy stiffened as if getting ready to bolt. Myrah shook her head.

"No. Let him go. I just wanted to know."

The boy scampered off quickly, and she could hear his friends giving him a hard time as he reached them. In seconds the street was clear of children.

"Dirty kids…" the shopkeeper muttered, turning to her in apology. "The scrolls were in better condition before their interference…I can bring the price down."

"No need," Myrah assured, handing him the money. He accepted it gratefully.

"You mentioned a slump," the man said, picking up their old conversation as he pocketed the money. "Life at the Fortress proving strenuous?"

"No, it's more a question of purpose," Myrah murmured, slipping the scrolls into her satchel. "Trying to find mine."

"Ah…I suppose that is the great quest in all of our lives," the man said, giving her a wrinkly smile. "Making any progress?"

Myrah's eyes drifted back over to where the children had disappeared.

"I think I'm finally starting to."

153

"My help?"

Theo was surprised to say in the least. Myrah fixed him with a steady look as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I mean, I'm flattered, but why do you need my help?"

"It was your idea, after all," she explained with a small smile. "I myself don't really know how _schools_ work, but you mentioned that you and your parents were wanting to start some…"

"Yeah, we try to bring it up every year. But leaders generally say there isn't enough money, or they don't have time. We keep meaning to do it, but…" Theo shrugged. "It's hard to make any lee-way, with everything else my parents have to do. I've been hoping that with me helping out more…"

"I lack neither the time or the resources," Myrah assured, cutting in. "And I agree that you would be a useful asset. I need your help with organizing it all…finding suitable teachers. Setting it all up."

He seemed unsure, and she reached out to put her hand on top of his. Theo's bodyguard shifted in his place along the wall, but Myrah ignored the surly fellow.

"You know more than me about all of this; I would like your help getting it under way."

Theo glanced up at her, and Myrah could tell he was flattered. He finally sighed with a smile.

"Well…I can't promise that it'll be perfect, but I'd love to help out. It's been my Dad's and my dream for a long time. It will be nice to actually get it started."

Myrah thought about what the fisherman-leader had told her.

"Sometimes, the more you're in charge of, the harder it is to make a difference," she mused aloud, and Theo tilted his head. She cleared her throat. "At least that's what I've heard."

He considered her words.

"Makes sense," he admitted with a laugh. "I mean, even the tournament took so much work, and all I was in charge of was organizing the whole thing. I had to rely on the leaders to handle the details of the events…you know? I think my parents wish that we could do more in the realm."

"I've been feeling that way myself lately," Myrah admitted. "But I'm realizing that by only being in charge of my province, I can be more involved in making changes."

He smiled at her, not at all guessing the true cause behind her weeks of drifting, longing for purpose. Unless, he _did._ She glanced over at the bodyguard again. He seemed bored, but she couldn't help but feel like he was watching her closely out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you imagining?"

She gave a start as she turned back to Theo, and he seemed surprised by her reaction.

"For the school?" he prompted. "How many do you want to make? And what ages? Who would qualify for it, adults or children?"

"Oh…well…"

Myrah realized she hadn't really thought it all the way through….or even partly through. But it had hit her hard in that marketplace. She wanted to do more, and she was in a position as a _leader_ to be directly involved in something like this.

"That's why I needed your help. To help me make these decisions," she offered. He frowned in thought.

"I'm not sure if I'm really the right one to ask. I could talk to my Dad though. He's the one who set up the orphanages in the central province; he could help with…"

"This is something I see myself doing with _you_, Theodynn. Not your father."

She took his hand again, staring at him meaningfully. His expression went blank, and she could definitely see the guard's annoyance and even anger now. She thought about his threat and suddenly was filled with the feeling of urgency. She couldn't let that man hold things over her anymore…might as well get it out in the open. She had known the Heir for months now, and had already had to wait weeks to talk with him. She thought of Bula and everything she had said, about all of their plans that Myrah had derailed.

Theo's expression became concerned as the Western Leader's grip tightened on his hand, pulling him a little closer.

"Theodynn…" she started, the many reasons she had thought through over the past months on the tip of her tongue. Why they would benefit from Ruling together…why he shouldn't try to do it on his own. He would listen to reason, she was sure that he would. He would realize that he needed someone wiser and more experienced in order to pull this off. He couldn't do it himself…

Tolan was inching closer now as the Heir studied her face. She just needed to tell him, convince him. Make him see why it really would be best. Why she deserved to be Ruler.

But the words died in her throat as she stared into his eyes. Eyes so unlike those of the Oni…but filled with concern and an inner sincerity and innocence that she suddenly realized that she would be tainting. In that moment, the plans of months and years before that came crashing down around her, and her blood ran cold.

"Myrah, are you alright?" he finally asked. It wasn't that she didn't think Theodynn would believe her, if she told him that he didn't have what it takes to be Ruler. On the contrary, her hesitation stemmed from the fact that she knew deep down he _would_ believe her. In fact, the scene of how it would go down played out in her mind—how Theodynn would react when he realized that she didn't really support him and believe in him the way his naivety had led him to believe. Myrah could picture the crushed look in his eyes so clearly…and suddenly all she could see was Hershel. Staring at her as he backed away, his expression twisted with hurt and betrayal.

_Do you hate me that much?_

By now Theo seemed more than a little concerned.

"What's wrong?" the Heir asked, and she glanced down to realize how tightly she was gripping his hand. She released him immediately, no doubt seconds before the bodyguard got involved; Tolan was hovering near them. In her desperation to find some reason for her strange behavior, Myrah's gaze fell on dark marks around the Oni Heir's wrists.

"What happened to you?"

Theodynn blinked, following Myrah's gaze. When he realized she was looking at his wrists, however, he winced and tugged his sleeves back down over them.

"Ah…nothing," he said, as if to laugh it off. She blinked.

"Those were wounds," she realized. "Healing wounds. What happened to you?"

Myrah glanced at Theodynn's bodyguard, sure he would be fixing her with a hateful look. Instead, he was looking at Theo with a concerned and suspicious expression of his own.

The older teen shrugged sheepishly. He seemed to realize he was in a corner, so he laughed as if trying to make it all a joke.

"Let's just say Tolan's lock-picking skills came in handy while we were in Ninjago," he tried, his laughter too forced for anyone to believe that the situation that had led to the new scars on his wrist was anything humorous.

"They locked you up?"

It was Tolan who spoke, and Myrah was surprised by the fury in his tone. Theo shrugged again, more miserably this time.

"There was…a misunderstanding."

"How _dare_ they!" Myrah said, finding her voice. "You are the Oni heir! Did they not know that?! How dare they treat you with such disrespect!"

"It…worked out, in the end," Theo explained with a shrug. "I didn't let them keep me locked up for long. Like I said…"

"But they hurt you in the process; that didn't happen overnight!" Myrah pointed out, gesturing to his wrists. They were covered now, and Theo glanced away.

"No. It didn't."

He dropped his attempts at making the situation lighter than it obviously was. Myrah had never heard Theo sound like this…angry, she realized. Maybe even hateful.

She wasn't sure what to say, but at this point Theo sighed and turned back to face her with a tight smile.

"But it's over now, seriously. All worked out…they'll never make that mistake again. But, Myrah…you seemed like you were trying to tell me something really important. Is everything alright?"

She wanted to push him on the matter more, but she could also sense that he wasn't going to say more than what he had already explained. She could tell she wasn't the only one who wanted to know more, though; the bodyguard was giving the Oni Heir a very pointed look that Theo was obviously ignoring.

"Are you alright?" Theodynn asked again, and Myrah felt a wave of shame. Part of her still clung to her old plans, her old dreams. But as she stared at Theo, Myrah was forced to realize the truth. Those plans and dreams…were they really even what she wanted? She had always wanted to make a difference, to Rule the realm because she thought she could. But she could make a difference as a leader, without trying to force Theodynn into a binding. A binding that he would never take part of, she admitted to herself. She knew it…believing anything else was just a futile attempt to lie to herself.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks," she finally admitted. "But I'll live."

He nodded to himself, and she suddenly was overcome with the desire to ask him questions of a different nature. She was all too aware of Tolan still staring her down, but she was tired of keeping everything inside. She couldn't talk to Bula…or any village leader. No guard would understand her. She was alone, and even if Theo didn't love her, he cared about her. It was something he exuded with everyone he talked with; a genuine concern for them and their welfare.

_It__'s why he'll make a good Ruler_ an inner voice whispered to her…one that inexplicitly reminded her of Heavy Metal.

"Can I ask you something?"

Theo leaned forward.

"Sure, anything."

She smiled at his simple willingness. She could feel Tolan's eyes boring into her, and she was surprised the opinionated guard hadn't said more. Perhaps he was waiting for her to say something that she couldn't take back…something that would mess everything up for herself forever.

"You…you mentioned crushing someone earlier."

Theo blinked in shock, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Which led her to the uncomfortable realization that she was going to have to further explain what she meant.

"You know…when someone makes you feel jittery inside. When it feels so…desolate without them. You crush them…"

"Oh. _Oh__…._"

She was relieved at the epiphany in his voice as he smiled.

"A _crush._ Like, when you like someone."

"Right."

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"How do you make it stop hurting?"

Theo looked shocked.

"You're…in love with someone?"

She physically winced.

"It doesn't matter," she murmured. "It's over now, but it won't stop hurting. You mentioned that you were in a similar situation once. What is it you did to ease the pain?"

"Oh. Um…."

Theo rubbed his hair again, and a sadness had crept into his expression that made the Western Leader almost sorry for asking.

"It kinda gets easier," he offered. "But it takes…time. I mean, while I was in Ninjago I saw the girl I like again. _Liked._ Well…like but am trying not to like…."

Myrah stared at him blankly, and he shook his head as if to shake out the rambling words bouncing around in it.

"Point being that it still hurt. I wish that I had a better answer for you, but from what I've heard, time is really the only way to heal from this kind of pain."

She leaned back into her chair, resigned.

"I suppose I guessed as much," she admitted. Theo leaned forward, resting his arms on the table as he studied her.

"Who is he?"

She glanced up at him and he gave her a little smile.

"Anyone I know?"

She resisted the urge to look at Tolan; the last thing she needed was for the oblivious heir to think she had feelings for his bodyguard.

"You know a lot of people," she finally stated simply, pushing herself to her feet. "Not to mention that he would no doubt wish to remain secret."

"He decided against the relationship, then?" Theo asked softly. She pushed some hair out of her face as she turned away, hoping that the gesture would hide her pained expression.

"It was a mutual decision. It…was an impossible situation."

"Hey, there are no impossible situations," Theo joked gently as he stood as well. "I mean, if my parents could make it work, then anyone can. Right?"

Just another way Theo's innocence and youth betrayed him. It made her smile a little, to know that he still had the kind of hope she wasn't sure she would ever allow herself to feel again.

"I'm surprised someone turned you down," she said, turning the conversation off of herself as she turned to face the young man. "A prince of the realm…it still boggles my mind that she would rebuff you."

He glanced away.

"Yeah…that has never really mattered to her. And there's this other guy…"

Theo's expression twisted and Myrah frowned.

"You're hoping to be bound to a Ninjagoan someday, then? Perhaps to bring relations between the realms closer?"

He looked up in surprise.

"Oh. No, not necessarily. I mean, _Ash_ is Ninjagoan, sure, but that's never going to work out. It doesn't really matter who the girl is….I guess. We just gotta love each other."

His words sank in.

"That's a requirement, then?" she asked softly. He glanced over and smiled, as if he thought she was teasing him.

"The only requirement, really. I don't think I could ever be bound to someone just for relations like you said. But after all those meetings I had to go to in Ninjago, I could _almost _see those stuffy government officials suggesting something like that."

His face twisted in a grimace, and then he laughed.

"But that sort of thing really isn't for me."

She studied him and finally shook her head, the last of her plans finally relinquishing their hold on her. It was freeing in as many ways as it was disappointing.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be," she offered, and he smiled.

"I guess that will all work itself out eventually," he offered. "That's what I've been told, at least. That it all works out eventually. In the meantime, at least we have a project to work on, right?"

She glanced one last time at the bodyguard. He was studying her with an unreadable expression, and she wondered if he knew that this was her surrendering those plans she had so adamantly vowed she never had in the first place. She looked away, giving Theodynn one last smile.

"Indeed."

24


	52. Trial of the Master: Chapter 52

154

"Amber!"

The Xinta looked up to see a flurry of color before she was wrapped in an attack-like hug. She staggered back in surprise, but after a moment she recognized the assailant and hugged Dani back. Her roommate finally released her, smiling broadly to reveal red-colored braces.

"You're back! Openheimer _said_ you had said you were coming back…but I never know whether or not to listen to that boy."

She winked conspiratorially, though Amber wasn't really sure why.

"He was right," Amber said with a shrug. "Once my parents agreed and we got everything savvy with the whole ambassador thing…"

"That's right! Oni ambassador…that's so _cool!__"_

_"_It's mainly just a title. Like, a pretty meaningless title."

"Please. There's no such _thing_ as a meaningless title."

Dani's hair was up in a high ponytail, a polka-dotted scrunchy decorating its base. She was wearing one of her many Cray-Z tees with purple pants with black pinstripes. It was both blinding and awesome, and Amber realized suddenly how much she had missed her eccentric roommate.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't call or visit after the debate," Dani said after Amber had admitted as much. "_Especially_ with that fire! I wanted to so bad! But after the whole protest thing, I was grounded for a solid week. It got pretty ugly; Mom and Dad almost pulled me out of school."

The though filled Amber with dread.

"They did?!"

Dani waved off her roommate's concerns.

"Don't worry…it just took lots of tears and they finally relented. My parents are great…but they've never been the _greatest_ at sticking to their guns. Not that I usually exploit it, but I _had_ to this time. No way was I letting them send me back to my old Academy."

She shuddered violently at the thought, and then perked up again.

"We're still roommates and everything, Amber. I specifically begged…I mean, _asked_ Headmaster Openheimer if we could be. After all, all your stuff was still in there and I kept saying I would pack it up and take it to your grandfather's house but I just never could bring myself to do it, you know? Cuz that would mean that you weren't coming back and I really wanted you to."

Amber realized with a start that she had forgotten everything sitting in her dorm room. It was mainly just uniforms and dance shoes, but there were a handful of personal belongings she would have missed. It made her feel better knowing Dani would have gotten them to Papa Lou's house…eventually.

"So I've been following everything on the news, and can I just say that everything went from crazy to _crazier!_ Matilda sure got what she deserved, I swear that was a record breaking loss in the primaries, and she was _so confident_. But then I heard all about how your brother was apparently still in the building during the fire?! They didn't even let him out…and when I realized _that_ I decided that losing wasn't enough for that horrible woman…she deserves to be locked up!"

Amber appreciated her friend's obvious concern, but she also realized suddenly that she didn't feel like talking about all of this again. It brought back all of the feelings she had been drowning in over those horrible weeks, and she didn't have the willpower to wade through all of that again.

"Hey…Dani?"

Her friend turned quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Could we…maybe not talk about it? Not that I don't appreciate it, it's just…"

Dani studied the Xinta for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"I totally get it," she offered, brushing a scraggly bang out of her face. "I was the same way after getting the news that June was finally healthy again. Once everything is finally fine, it's hard to talk about when it wasn't. Which is…probably why I generally don't."

Amber only knew bits and pieces about Dani's sister and the disease that she had fought. She had always wanted to ask more, but seeing Dani's expression now she just smiled.

"That's ok," she replied honestly. "Some things feel better talking about…"

"…and some things are better just to let go," Dani finished with a knowing shrug.

Amber nodded gratefully. It continued to amaze her how well Dani could tell what people were feeling without actually possessing the same sixth-sense that the Oni was accustomed to. Dani turned and grabbed Amber's arm, grinning at her friend.

"Come on! We gotta meet the others; it's been too long since we had a proper jam session!"

* * *

Baffa barked happily; they must be close to home, Hershel mused. The path beneath his feet was becoming more familiar each day he ventured out with the long-furred sniffer. He no longer stumbled quite so much on this ground…though the further he traveled the less confident he felt. It would be good to be back in his own tent.

He released Baffa as his outstretched hand brushed the tent flap. He gave the sniffer a short whistle, which Baffa knew meant that he was off the hook for the time being. The happy animal butted its large head against Hershel's side one last time before Hershel could hear him running off.

He sighed softly as he entered the tent, stretching out his back.

"I didn't tell her."

He jumped, not having heard Pippa in the room until that moment. He frowned, trying to locate his niece as he started to decipher what she meant.

"What…."

"Hershel!"

He looked towards the doorway to the front room at Syn's angry tone. He had a sinking feeling, but he drew himself up.

"Syn…"

She was suddenly next to him, her hands grabbing his arms and shaking them.

"What were you _thinking!?__"_

"About what?" he demanded tersely. Hershel could feel his sister trembling, though he wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger. He felt a dull thud at the thought; if he still had access to his powers, he would be able to tell if it was fear for sure. For the time being, he would have to just rely on tone…which would definitely point to anger.

"You _can__'t keep doing this!"_

"Syn, calm down."

"It was bad enough when you had Pippa with you. How long have you been making these trips on your own?!"

"First time," he admitted, extracting himself from her protective grip. "But it won't be the last. I have to start doing things for myself."

"And if you fall off a cliff? Get lost?! If that creature leaves you behind somewhere, how would you _ever_ find your way home!?"

"Baffa would never do that!" Pippa tried, but then fell silent. No doubt her mother shot her a look that shut the child up.

"I've told you a million times, Hersh. If you need something, we will get it for you. You can't…."

"I can't what?" he snapped, backing towards where he knew the back door was. "Can't ever leave the tent again? How will I ever go on healing visits when it feels like I can't even go outside to get a bucket of water without you…"

"_You won__'t._"

Syn's voice was loud, but then silence fell immediately. Hershel stared into the blackness in the direction of Syn's voice, and her tone softened.

"Hersh…you _can__'t_ make healing visits anymore. I'm sorry…but until your sight comes back…"

She trailed off. Hershel knew his sister was just worried about him, but his inner fury that had been boiling for weeks caused him to shake.

"I should just stay locked up here," he finished for her, his voice bitter and sarcastic.

"That's _not__…"_

"It's all I've ever been good at, right? Doing what someone else tells me to do. Just going from one form of captivity to the next."

"Stop it!" she yelled, and he could tell that she was probably crying now. He wondered if he should be worried about Pippa; if she was still in the room, this fight was no doubt worrying her or worse. But he was too angry…with this horrible situation, with his sister, and mainly with himself. Syn had grabbed his arm again, as if by touching him she could make him understand.

"You aren't being fair," she snapped. "We are here to help you…and you can't be too proud to accept it. Maybe someday you'll be back to the way you were and can do all the things you used to do, but for now…."

"Maybe? I don't even know how to _qualify_ for that, Syn," he pointed out acidly. "They blinded me for kissing someone; Ancient's know they aren't going to revoke it for a few months or even years of _good behavior._ They want me to suffer, and they don't intend to make my life any easier. _This is the way I am now.__"_

"You don't know that!"

"You don't know any different!" he yelled at her. "You can't help me Syn. _No one _can help me. I have to do this on my own; the sooner I get used to that…"

"You aren't on your own!" she yelled back. "Stop saying that you are! We are here to help you, but you can't keep taking risks. You'll end up hurting yourself or _worse__…"_

_"_Worse?! What could possibly be worse than _this?!__"_

He gestured to himself, his bitterness and anger coming off of him so strongly that he would have made Amber sick with it had she been there.

"_STOP!__"_

Syn grabbed his face now, her grip surprisingly strong. They glared at each other, at least, he assumed his sister was glaring. He was panting in the sudden silence following their fight, and after a moment Syn spoke again.

"Stop, Hershel. _That__'s enough."_

He felt her forehead touch his as they both cried.

"I won't let you hurt yourself by going out there like this. But I also won't allow you to become bitter and angry and cut yourself off from everyone," she murmured, her voice thick with both grief and determination. "I can't let you end up like…."

She stopped her train of thought abruptly, but he knew what she was going to say. The internal pain twisted deeper and he pulled away from his sister. The fight left him, draining out as he walked towards the front of the tent. By the time he had made it to his chair, it felt like there was nothing left but a husk of himself, filled with the ever-present blackness.

* * *

"You're never going there again without me. That's all there is to it."

Theo shook his head as he watched Tolan sharpen his katanas.

"I don't need to bring you to Ninjago, Tol…"

"You obviously do," his bodyguard murmured. "If I had been there, they never would have laid a hand on you."

Theo allowed himself to imagine how everything would have changed had Tolan been there when Matilda tried to make the arrest. He shuddered; it wouldn't have been pretty, that's for sure. And he had no doubt that Tolan would have kept his word; no one would have come within three feet of anyone in his family.

"I already told you…" Theo tried, but Tolan's eyes flashed as he cut him off.

"How could your parents have let them keep you locked up for a week?!"

"They didn't…_let_ them…"

"Then it was some magical, Oni-proof jail? There was nothing they could have done with their combined powers to break you out? To stop them?"

"Tolan, you don't understand."

"No. I _don__'t_ understand. You and your parents were needed _here._ But instead, you let some brainless, yellow _idiots_ lock you up for a week without fighting back. _Ancient__'s,_ Freak…you'll never survive as the Ruler with that sort of mentality."

There was no point in trying to talk to Tolan when he got like this. Theo had long since learned that if his guard was sharpening his weapons, he was in the surliest of Tolan moods. So, the Heir didn't say anything else as he leaned back in the stadium seat he was sitting in. It seemed that Tolan wasn't quite as resigned to silence.

"You left Dandy there. Was that wise, considering that those yellow dictators who locked you up are still at large?"

"They aren't at large anymore. Besides, they wouldn't dare touch Amber," Theo murmured, and Tolan scoffed.

"But they dared to touch you. They must have known that you'd just roll over and take it, while she's never been that sort, huh?"

"That's enough, Tol."

Theo's tone took on an edge of his own, his gaze down at the fresh scars around his wrists. They weren't the kind of scars that would last forever, he figured…but they served as a reminder for the time being. They fell into silence, the only sound echoing in the empty arena was the scraping of rock on blade.

"I don't think you should hang around that Western Leader."

Theo looked up in surprise, but Tolan was still staring at his blade, his expression distant.

"Myrah?"

Tolan didn't reply, and Theo rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Tol. I get that you don't like her much, but you're getting to be more overprotective than my Dad…"

"You don't know what she's really like, Freak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tolan chuckled cruelly.

"You don't see it…just like you don't see it in _anybody._ Must be nice in your little dreamworld, huh? Everything's just perfect all the time and _everyone__'s_ above reproach. Never seeing the motives that actually drive people; the selfish, hurtful truths…."

"What the heck has gotten into you?" Theo demanded, but Tolan didn't seem to hear him as he continued.

"That must be how they got you, huh? I can picture it now; you chumming it up with the people locking you in chains and planning your execution. In fact, being the _nice guy _you are, you probably helped your new best friends with the planning, hmm?"

Theo pushed himself to his feet, glaring.

"I don't have to listen to this," he murmured angrily before turning to leave. He heard Tolan sheathing his katana and the teen shook his head.

"Don't bother Tol. You don't need to follow me."

"Actually…"

"Actually you _don__'t. _Take the rest of the afternoon off, why don't you? Get this mood worked out."

He wasn't sure if his bodyguard was following him or not as he left the arena. He suddenly didn't care either way.

155

"You have to eat it _all._ And you haven't even started."

Pippa stared expectantly at her Uncle, but he didn't reply. The loaf in question was sitting on the side table next to the chair that he had hardly moved from in days.

"_Uncle Hershel!__"_ she snapped, but he didn't respond. It scared her when he got like this; when it seemed like he couldn't even hear anybody, his eyes staring off into the distance with the same sad expression. She grabbed his arm, pouting.

"I'll tell on you…if you don't eat I'll tell," she finally threatened. "You're getting so skinny, just like in that picture. You're turning into a toothpick again."

He scoffed softly.

"Tell who, Pip?" he mumbled softly, his chin resting in one hand as he continued to stare in the direction of the fireplace. Her heart thumped at his dull tone.

"Mom…and Dad. Or Prince Theo…"

He didn't reply; obviously her threats weren't hitting home.

"I'll tell your Dad!" she blurted suddenly, desperate for a reaction. She got what she wanted when her Uncle blinked and turned towards her. Pippa took courage and continued. "I can drink the tea and I'll tell him that you aren't eating, and he'll say…"

She trailed off, not really sure _what_ the grouchy old man she had met would say.

"Well, _you_ know what he'll say," she finally challenged, and Hershel's brow furrowed.

"No doubt he'd have lots of things to say," he muttered, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself than talking to her. Pippa pouted, afraid that he was about to clam up again. She tugged on his arm.

"Uncle Hershel…"

"I don't want you to come here anymore, Pip."

Her eyes widened at his stern order, and immediately her whole face scrunched in an angry expression.

"Why?!"

"You're missing out on your life. I don't want you stuck in this stuffy tent all day, alright? Get outside with Baffa…go explore and do what you want. You don't need to stay here and help me anymore."

"I _like_ helping you!" she argued. "I like it here. Besides, remember what your Dad said? It's not forever…the bad stuff will go away…"

"I'm not going to get better, Pippa."

His tone was grim and she crossed her arms firmly as she glared at him. She hoped that he could _feel_ her expression, even if he couldn't see it.

"You could," she argued, but the memory of her Uncle's fight with her Mom came into her mind. Hershel slowly shook his head.

"I know we held out hope for my sight to come back…but the thing is, it's _not._ There's no point in pretending otherwise…and I don't want you and your mom to spend the rest of your lives in this stupid tent taking care of me."

"But Uncle Hershel…"

"So _go,_ Pip! Go take Baffa for a run, or find some more rocks for your collection. But don't just sit in here with me day after day."

"I don't _have_ to go anywhere," she said haughtily, moving over to sit dramatically in the other wicker chair by the fireplace. "I _like_ it here."

He scoffed, but he didn't tell her to leave again. Pippa stared at him, her determined expression fading to a sad one. In the silence the child scanned his murky eyes…the aura shackles on his wrists.

"Why did they do this to you, Uncle Hershel?"

He didn't reply, so she continued talking. Her voice was soft; she often said things without thinking, but at this moment even she knew to tread carefully.

"Dad says it's a punishment…that you did something. But no one will tell me what. Mom told me not to ask, but…"

"Pippa…"

"Was it something really bad? Is that why you don't think they'll ever give you your sight back, and your powers?"

The Master Healer's sigh was heavy.

"I did something I shouldn't have," he finally murmured softly.

"_What?__"_

His brow furrowed, like he was trying to decide whether he was going to tell her. Pip leaned forward expectantly.

"What did you do? Please tell me, Uncle Hershel. Why did they do this to you?"

"I fell in love, Pip. And I wasn't supposed to."

Silence fell at that, with the young girl staring at her Uncle as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"With…Myrah?"

He didn't answer, but his sad expression twisted further and it broke her little six-year-old heart.

"Mom said it was her fault that the mean Healers did this to you. That she told on you."

Hershel sighed heavily, and she bit her lip when she saw how upset he was.

"Why did she tell on you?"

"I don't know."

His voice was hoarse, and he was suddenly gripping the arms of his chair tightly as he stared downward. Pippa thought about the woman who she had only seen a few times. The first time she had shown up and made Uncle Hershel go with her to help Heavy Metal. The second time she had acted so mean after Pippa had told her that…

A sudden realization ripped through the small child, and her eyes filled with tears as she gasped. Hershel glanced up at the sound.

"It's my fault!"

Her uncle merely frowned in confusion, but sudden horror and guilt made the six-year-old tremble with shame.

"Uncle Hershel…it's all my fault. She came one time, when you weren't here…and I told her that you loved her. And then she went and told the mean Healers! I didn't know it was a secret! I'm the reason that she could tell on you…that's why they came and hurt you…"

She immediately began to cry, and for the first time in a day or two, Hershel pushed himself up from his seat.

"Oh…Pip. It's not your fault."

"She wouldn't have known! She only knew cuz I told her…" she argued. He took a few halting steps, reaching out until he found her. His hand came to rest on her fluffy head.

"No. She came to me after that, Pippa. We…I…"

He trailed off, clearing his throat.

"The reason I was punished is because of what I did, Pip. Not what you did."

"Why did she tell?"

Pip's mood shifted from shame and guilt to burning anger as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Why'd she _do _that?"

"I don't know, Pip. People do things sometimes that we don't understand."

His voice sounded distant, but Pippa just scowled.

"I hate her. I _hate_ her!" she said emphatically with childish fury. "Mom hates her too…and Dad hates her a _lot.__"_

_"_Pippa…"

"Don't you hate her too, Uncle Hershel?"

She looked up at him, waiting for him to say that he did. She was expecting him to agree with her Mom and Dad…or at least look angry. But he looked so sad instead.

"Don't you?" she prompted again, but this time quieter. Hershel pressed a hand to his face, sighing again as he stood next to her chair. It looked like he was thinking hard about something, and she felt a lurch when she realized that his eyes were filling with tears. It didn't seem like a Hateful reaction, and Pippa shook her head as she remembered something that she had heard her parents talk about once.

"Why don't you hate people, Uncle Hershel? Mom says that even the worst people you don't hate….and Dad says that's the only reason you could get along with your Dad so good. Why don't you hate Myrah?"

He let out a shaky exhale.

"It's complicated, Pip," he finally murmured, and she realized with a start that he was retreating back to his chair. She stood, grabbing his hand so that he couldn't just sink back into the shell he had seemed to be hiding in lately.

"You don't still love her, right?!" she demanded. He pulled away, and his expression was distant and slack once more. It made the child more confused than ever. How could her Uncle _not_ hate Myrah? She had snitched on him…and she didn't love him. Wrath filled the young child once again.

"She doesn't _deserve it!_ We should go and…and…."

Pippa thought of the worst thing she could possibly imagine.

"Burn her house down!" she decided. "And steal all her animals…and…put itching powder in her clothes…"

_"Pippa."_

Hershel's tone was suddenly severe, and she looked up to see that he was staring at her sternly. For the first time in weeks, it actually looked like his eyes were meeting hers. She shrank a little under the intense gaze.

"I can't teach you much, the way I am now," he said softly. "But if I teach you nothing else…you need to know that cruelty does not solve cruelty. Doing harm to those who do harm accomplishes _nothing.__"_

_ Pippa_ stared at her Uncle, but he wasn't looking away. It finally occurred to the child that Hershel was waiting for a response.

"Ok Uncle Hershel," she finally murmured. Some emotion glimmered across his expression and he finally glanced away. Pippa left her chair, padding over to his to pick up the cold loaf and put it into his hand.

"You need to eat this," she said. "If you eat it…then I won't put itching powder in Myrah's clothes."

He actually smiled at that…just a small smile. But she felt a flush of victory just the same.

* * *

"It's about time."

Bula was eyeing her across the table with a stern expression, her mouth set in her usual unimpressed line. Myrah met her gaze evenly. During their last few talks, she had gotten so emotional…so defensive. But for some reason she felt a sense of peace and calm going into this conversation. It was strange, especially since she knew full well how it was going to go.

"Avoiding me for weeks…it's unbecoming to hold grudges, Myrah. I thought you would know better than that."

"You broke my trust, Bula. It's been hard for me to want to seek you out."

Her advisor reddened at that.

"I did what was _best_ for you! For the realm!"

"You do not get to decide what is best for me. I alone am able to make that decision…and after all this time trying to figure it out I think I finally have."

The shorter woman's eyes narrowed.

"You've come to the same decision we already decided on long ago," the Advisor argued. "I heard all about your plans with the Heir. A smart move, I must admit; having him work with you now to build a foundation for him to realize how much better you make him…how helpless he is to bring about his own goals without you there to help him."

"You've completely misunderstood the situation."

Bula scoffed, but Myrah's own expression remained calm and even regal as she maintained eye contact.

"I am not helping Theodynn to achieve his goals for the realm. Rather, he has been willing to help _me_ to achieve my goals for this province."

"Oh, however you word it, the meaning is the same. Someday, when you propose the binding…"

"I will not be proposing a binding with Theodynn."

Bula just stared. Myrah waited patiently; she hadn't been able to decide whether her advisor would fly off the handle, laugh, or threaten her. But the longer the silence dragged on, it seemed that her advisor wasn't going to do anything. Instead, Bula just scanned her protégé's face as if trying to decide if Myrah was serious.

"He's still young now, you mean," Bula finally said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement—in essence, she was letting Myrah know that even if she didn't propose now, she _would_ be proposing. Myrah's calm expression broke a little at the patronizing tone; she was tired of being _told_ what she was going to do. Especially when she was in the middle of explaining the actual plans she had decided on for her life.

"I will not be getting bound to the Heir," Myrah corrected. "Ever."

"That's preposterous!"

Anger was the advisor's go to after all. Bula pushed herself to her feet as she glared at Myrah.

"You must be bound to the Oni Heir. Without him, you can never be Ruler…without you, he will lead this realm into ruin. It's…"

"So says you," Myrah cut in, her tone suddenly icy. "But Theodynn will be a fine Ruler, whether or not I am involved. As for me…"

She trailed off, trying to decide how best to describe her decision. To explain that yes, it did hurt to give up on such a long-held goal, but how freeing it was as well. Because it was an impossible goal, and there's nothing harder than striving to complete an impossible goal.

"Do you remember when Heavy Metal first arrived at the Western Fortress?" she finally asked, and her advisor glared at her.

"Of course I do…and we realized that finally, there was someone here who deserved to lead. Someone worth emulating. But now you've given all of that up; you're failing his memory, Myrah!"

"No."

Myrah shook her head.

"I remember thinking he was a strong leader, one of the best. But he was a leader, Bula...not the Ruler. Don't you remember how we spent all that time wondering why he would have ever left the fate of the realm in the hands of a slave? We puzzled for months why he would have ever handed the realm over when he would have made such a great Ruler…"

"And that's your reasoning for turning your back on the realm? Heavy Metal was a far greater leader than most, but that was his main flaw. And now you've decided to follow that ambitionless path?!"

"I don't believe that was a mistake," Myrah corrected coolly. "I don't think he lacked ambition; he was plenty ambitious when it came to restructuring this province in the aftermath of Warrack's execution."

"Then what would have possessed him to turn down the Rulership? To give it to such a crass, tradition-wrecking _child__…"_

_"_He didn't turn down the Rulership because he was foolish. Nor, was it because he was afraid. I think at the end of the day, Heavy Metal knew what his strengths were, and they weren't in making changes. I think he understood that his strength lies in supporting someone who _would_ be able to make the changes that were needed."

"Changes? What exactly are you trying to say?" Bula asked, obviously getting more anxious as Myrah spoke. The current Western Leader pushed herself to her feet, fixing her Senior Advisor with a determined look.

"Theodynn will make a great Ruler, but he's never going to get bound to me. His heart is set on love and I have no right to try to change that. To change _him._"

Bula laughed bitterly as she sneered.

"You're going to throw everything away because some child has fancies for love? Or is this because _you_ still have hopes for love?"

"I'm not throwing _anything_ away. I will still be the Western Leader. I'm still going to remain in charge of this province and make it better than I found it. But I'm not going to spend any more time trying to become Ruler. It's a fruitless and unnecessary endeavor; my dream is to make a difference, and I've finally realized that I am able to do that here in this province better than I could even do it as Ruler. Through my support here, Theodynn will have the help he needs without being forced into something he will never want."

Bula didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Myrah allowed her to process their conversation. She wasn't sure if she would accept Myrah's decision or not, but whether she liked it or not, the advisor was going to have to get over it. It had been a rough couple of months and now that she was finally at peace with her future plans, Myrah wasn't going to allow herself to be cowed by a woman who dreamed of higher ambitions.

"So that's it."

Bula sank back into her chair, suddenly looking every bit as old as she was. Myrah was expecting more of a fight from the short woman, but Bula seemed suddenly exhausted…exhausted and defeated.

"After everything I've done to try to protect you, to guide you…you're still choosing the wrong path."

"It's not the wrong path, it's my path. And it's completely and totally my decision to make, Bula, no matter which direction you think I should go in."

Bula just shook her head, looking crushed and angry and tired all at the same time.

"It's that Healer. Until he was involved, you were on track to become Ruler. He's changed you. This is why I warned you and _warned_ you, Myrah! Falling in love is so dangerous…so futile…"

"This is not Hershel's fault," Myrah countered angrily. "I was unsure of my plans from the moment I met Theodynn. It felt wrong…and the more I got to know him, the more I realized that it was my own plans that were futile. Hershel had nothing to do with this decision."

Bula scoffed.

"Like I'll believe that," she growled as she leaned forward. "I don't know why you won't admit that you messed up Myrah. You fell in love…you allowed some Healer to change you and your policies."

Myrah merely narrowed her eyes, and Bula shook her head sadly in return.

"He deserved more than blinding after everything he's cost you."

"He didn't deserve_ anything_ to happen to him!" Myrah cut in, her voice rising.

"You're still holding out hope! It's obvious that's where all of this is stemming from!" Bula argued back. "But this decision of yours accomplishes nothing. It doesn't matter if you aren't the Ruler…a _leader_ still cannot be with a Healer. Are you willing to give up everything to be with that cripple? Even if you were_, _he would be at fault for convincing you to give up your leadership role completely. I wonder what the Healers would do to him for having that kind of influence on politics? Not that it matters; he would never take you back. In his mind you betrayed him…_hate _him. This sacrifice of yours will mean _nothing in the end.__"_

"I've already told you, this has _nothing_ to do with Hershel!" Myrah cut in angrily. She had so wanted to keep her cool with Bula…but every time the advisor attacked the Master Healer, it made Myrah see red. "I'm going to be the Western Leader. This is what Heavy Metal entrusted me with and I need to take it seriously. It's not just a stepping stone to some greater position…it'_s_ the role I'm meant to have permanently. Loving Hershel…"

She trailed off, catching herself as she finally broke eye contact.

"Whether I love Hershel or not has nothing to do with it. And I'm well aware that any relationship is impossible now…and was most likely impossible to begin with."

Bula was still fixing her with a disapproving look and Myrah finally straightened.

"I wanted to let you know," she explained coolly. "This is my decision…my path…from here on out. You can either get on board with it and support me as you are hired to do, or you can leave."

Bula gave a start at that.

"Leave? Leave _where, _you ungrateful girl!?"

"You don't have to if you are going to stay and continue to be my advisor, but I expect you to be able to keep your goals separate from mine. Now that you know what my plans are, you can help me achieve what it is that_ I_ have decided to achieve."

Bula pushed herself to her feet angrily. Perhaps it was a trick of the candlelight, but Myrah could have sworn there was a glint of tears in her Senior Advisor's eyes.

"Heavy Metal would be so disappointed in you," Bula finally spat before storming from the room. Myrah watched her go, finally feeling the first pang of regret. Not at her decision itself, but that she had never thought to talk more with Heavy Metal in life. She was pretty sure he knew about her intentions with Theodynn, but he had never said anything. Perhaps he knew that it would be an impossible thing to accomplish and trusted that she would realize that in time.

Myrah's eyes wandered over to the swords hanging on the wall of the library. The candlelight reflected off of them and looked so similar to a weapon half-buried in a ceremonial mound outside in the fortress grounds. The Western Leader bit her lip as she stared at the dancing light in the rusty metal…she had finally made her decision and had made it known. Perhaps now she would be strong enough to follow through with what she had needed to do for weeks. It wasn't the wisest choice, perhaps, but by this point she was thoroughly convinced it was the only way that she would get peace. That either of them would.

156

Hershel woke to the sounds of barking and growling. He came to groggily, not sure of the time.

"Baffa?"

The sniffer replied with a threatening growl deep in his throat; it was perhaps the most threatening Hershel had ever heard the fluffy beast get. The Healer sat up as he realized what it meant.

"Who's there?"

He heard Baffa snap again, and a light gasp from the intruder. He started to lift his hand to light it with aura only to remember that he wasn't able to do so. So instead, Hershel pushed himself to his feet so that he would at least be in a better defensive stance as he glared in the direction of the gasp.

"Who is it?" he demanded again.

"Me…it's me."

Goosebumps ran up his spine as he recognized the voice. He stood a moment in silence, caught off guard.

"Myrah?"

"Yes…_get back!__"_

The second comment was no doubt meant for Baffa, who snarled and hissed in reply. Hershel was surprised at the hostility in the normally lazy and docile animal. Perhaps Pippa had managed to instill her own bitter feelings towards the Western Leader into her pet, he mused wryly. For a moment Hershel was tempted to see how far the sniffer would go, but he could hear Myrah's fearful breathing and finally sighed. He gave a single piercing whistle and then pointed down.

"Baffa."

The sniffer whined and Hershel sighed and repeated the gesture firmly.

"Baffa _sit.__"_

He heard a rustling noise and took it to mean that the large beast had finally obeyed. Hershel looked at where he hoped that Myrah was still standing. He didn't call the sniffer off completely, and he could hear Baffa still growling softly. He was still wary of the Western Leader and her motives. It didn't make sense that she would show up again, after so many weeks. What did she want?

"Is there a reason you were sneaking into my tent in the middle of the night?" he finally asked dryly, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He heard Myrah sigh.

"Hershel…_Master_ Hershel…"

He wasn't sure how he felt about her correction, though it was one he had insisted on the last time they had spoken. She continued, her voice soft and sure.

"I know I'm the last person you would want to see right now…" she murmured, and he scoffed at the understatement.

"Don't worry…I can't see you at any rate," he pointed out scornfully, and he could picture her expression as she spoke again.

"This is the last time I'll come. I swear."

He frowned, waiting for her to explain herself. He could hear her coming now, footsteps on the packed dirt. He backed up instinctively, and she spoke again as if to calm him.

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going to do anything…I won't touch you. I just…I had to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked quietly. He wanted so badly to be angry…to hate her. And part of him still was angry. But he felt betrayed by a larger part of himself—a part that made him feel jittery inside because she had come to see him, and an unneeded stirring of hope. He grimaced as he took another step back just to be safe. He had thought that if he had just stopped thinking about her then such feelings would fade away and never be a problem again.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"I did not turn you in."

Her voice was firm. He froze at the confession, and Myrah rushed to explain.

"I tried to stay away…to let you heal. To let it go. But…it haunts me, Hershel. I know that you think I turned you in to the Healers and that's why they did this to you. But even though we can't be together, I had to tell you that I _didn__'t._ Because the thought of you thinking that I would do this to you…that I _wanted_ this to happen…"

He was surprised to hear that her voice was catching with emotion. His own feelings felt like they were spinning all over again. Over the past few months his emotions had all settled like mud in a dirty pond…heavy and cold and low. But her coming here, saying these things…it was like the pond was once again being stirred until it was a frenzy of churning brown water and he struggled to know what to believe. Why would she come to tell him this now? If her words were the truth-and he hated how much he hoped that they were-then why wait until now to correct him?

"Imgloss told me it was you who turned me in," he finally managed hoarsely. "He had the scroll to prove it…the one I gave you…"

"The scroll?"

Myrah sounded confused for a moment, but then he heard her curse out loud.

"She took the scroll…that's why it was missing. She _lied to my face.__"_

She seemed to be talking to herself, and Hershel's hands felt clammy in the cold night air.

"Who?" he demanded.

"Bula. My advisor. I swear, I didn't turn you in…but I…"

She cleared her throat, her voice becoming softer.

"I should have been more careful. She figured it out, figured _us_ out. But even once she knew, I never would have thought in a million years she would do what she did. I honestly didn't even know what had happened to you until I visited you that day, when…"

She trailed off, once again sounding like her throat was constricting. Hershel exhaled slowly. He knew which day she was talking about, of course. He thought about the night that had followed that discussion…a night where he had slept restlessly, waiting for the Healers to come kill him or drag him away. But the never had, because she hadn't turned him in then.

"I know you probably don't believe me," she continued, no doubt unnerved by his lack of reply. "And I don't blame you for being angry. It…was my fault, even if I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I wasn't careful enough, and you paid the price."

Baffa whined again, this time sounding more concerned that angry. Hershel wondered suddenly if Myrah was crying; Baffa hated it when people cried.

"Why now?" the Healer finally managed, his tone still guarded.

"I would have come sooner. But I wasn't…I wasn't strong enough."

He scoffed.

"Strong enough? What does that mean?"

Footsteps again, and Hershel resisted the urge to back up again. His heart was pounding, and part of his mind yelled at him to get away. He shouldn't be _talking_ with her; one wrong move and she would have all the evidence she needed to get rid of him completely. He should be sic'ing Baffa on her…yelling at her…getting her out of his tent. But instead he just stared sightlessly in front of him, his feelings refusing to match the logic of his mind.

"Hershel…"

She was close now. He swallowed, but she kept her promise and didn't touch him. Hershel's blank expression didn't change as he stared forward. He hoped with a pang of humiliation that she was actually in front of him…that he wasn't stupidly staring off to the side or her, or in the completely wrong direction altogether…

"I think I love you."

Hershel's breath caught immediately at Myrah's words, and then everything went cold. There was a small sound and he realized that she really _was _crying.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "But I had to finally say it. I had to finally be honest with myself."

"Myrah…"

He was shaking his head, backing away. This couldn't happen…didn't she realize? Everything he had already lost? There wasn't much else now that he could lose.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, _truly_ sorry," she said, and he could tell she meant it. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I swear. I thought I could have everything, make it all work. I lied to myself for these last weeks, telling myself it wasn't my fault, telling myself it wasn't love. But I was wrong, and it's been eating at me every day and haunting me every night."

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out; he had no idea what to say. He was dizzy and hopeful and hopeless all at once.

"It's my fault you're this way now," she murmured, and he heard her voice crack at the confession. "And I won't risk your safety again. I know that we cannot be together. But if we're never going to see each other again, then you had to know the truth. I did not turn you in…I would never have done this to you willingly. And…and I love you. It's inspired me to find my path…to be a better leader. I called you a coward once, saying that you didn't choose your own path and that you only did what others told you to do. It was unfair…especially when I was finally forced to realize that _I_ was the one letting others decide my goals. You helped me see that, or…I suppose _remembering_ our time together helped me see that."

Hershel was trembling now. He wondered how dark it was in his tent and whether she could see him shaking. Baffa was whining again as she continued.

"I know this all could just sound like empty words to you. You don't even have to believe me; I probably wouldn't if I were in your place. But I couldn't let that last day when we spoke…I couldn't let that be our last interaction. I wouldn't blame you if you spent the rest of your life hating me, but I had to at least tell you the truth because you deserve that much. I didn't want you wondering why or how I could have done this to you, because in reality I _couldn__'t_ have done it to you. And I didn't want to go the rest of my life knowing you believed I betrayed you."

Myrah took a shaky breath.

"Hershel…say _something_ at least. Do you hate me?"

He wished desperately that he could see her. He wanted _so badly_ to look her in the eye, or to sense her emotions to know if she was serious. If she truly hadn't been the one to turn him in…if she really did love him.

_It doesn__'t matter!_

A voice cut into his thoughts, one that sounded remarkably like Phos.

_ Whether or not she actually loves you changes nothing of the hopelessness of your circumstance. You know how you must behave__…what you must force yourself to feel._

And yet…

Hershel reached out a hand carefully, his heart pounding. He was almost expecting to find nothing but the empty night air; to discover that his mind was playing tricks on him and he'd imagined the whole conversation. But then his hand brushed something warm; her cheek, he realized. He ran his fingers along the side of her face, forcing his touch to fill in for his vision. He paused as he felt the wet tear tracks on her cheeks and then he felt her hand reach up to take his.

"Hershel…" she murmured again, and he sighed heavily.

"I don't hate you."

He felt her sag in relief at his own quiet words. But it was true; he had spent the weeks torn and hurt and found himself sinking into an ever-darkening pit of bleakness. But even in that state, he hadn't ever _hated_ her. He wasn't sure he even could.

Myrah was shaking a little as she held his hand on her face, and then she was moving closer. His breath caught again as he realized she was going to kiss him. His mind screamed a moment about consequences but then fell silent. Even Baffa's panting in the room seemed to disappear as he stood in the soundless blackness and waited.

It never came. As fast as she had moved in closer—he had felt her touch his hair for a moment—she was moving away. He could hear her crying once again.

"I _can__'t,"_ she cried, and he let out his breath as he tried to grasp what she meant. She continued miserably. "I can't do this…I can't put you at risk again. It was my fault…and it would be my fault if they had any more reason to hurt you."

"Myrah…"

"I knew this would happen," she admitted through her tears. "I knew that if I could explain it all and get you to understand then I would want to go back to what we were. I knew I would want so badly to throw caution to the wind and put you in harm's way to get what I wanted once again. That's why it took me so long to come…I had to be _strong enough.__"_

_"_Strong enough for what?"

He wasn't releasing her hand, but even she seemed to be struggling to convince herself to pull away completely.

"I have to say goodbye, Hershel. I have to be strong enough to say goodbye and _mean it. _Bula turned you in once already, and she'll be looking for a way to get back at me now. Those Healers will be watching as well; if they were cruel enough to do all of this to you for a kiss, I shudder to think how far they would be willing to go. I knew that if I came here again, it would have to be the last time. It would have to be goodbye…"

Everything in him was churning; it was the first time in weeks that his overall feeling wasn't drenched in melancholy and depression. But the turmoil inside could hardly be considered any better.

"Don't say goodbye."

It was the only thing he could think of to say. Because even though it didn't make sense, even though he should be wary of her_…_he didn't want her to leave. The thought of being alone in the darkness again suddenly filled him with terror and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Myrah, please…"

"I'm sorry."

Her hand was on his face now, and he wondered how she could be so warm on such a cold night.

"I just wanted to give us some closure…give us a better memory to look back on before parting ways. To put us in a position to finally find some peace…"

"But Myrah…"

"This is love…isn't it?" she asked with miserable realization. "That feeling that no one seems to know how to explain. The paradox of being willing to do anything to be with someone unless being together is what would put them in danger. When giving up on getting what _I_ want is feasible if it means that you'll be safe."

Hershel moved closer, wishing desperately that he could see her. She whispered one last despondent request.

"Please know that this conversation was real…I…I don't want you to think that this was all a dream."

"I know it's not a dream," he countered, trying to keep her close as his voice broke. "If it were a dream…I'd be able to see you."

Myrah didn't respond to that, and he felt her hand move from its spot on his face to brush hair out of his eyes. He realized distantly that he had allowed his hair to get so long due to the fact that he couldn't see anyways. He must look like such a mess…

"Goodbye, Hershel."

It was her determined voice…one he had come to recognize. It meant that she wasn't going to change her mind. And suddenly she was gone…her hand gone from his hand, the lingering warmth on his face quickly fading in the chilled night air. He stood frozen for too many seconds, and when he finally found his voice it was too late.

"Myrah?"

There was no reply from the darkness around him, and he felt his eyes fill with tears. He immediately moved to the exit that she had no doubt left through.

"_Myrah!__"_

His call was marred as his legs ran into a warm, furry body. The Master Healer gasped as he went careening into the dirt, with Baffa whimpering and moving out of the way as he fell. The impact left him breathless, and in that moment, he knew that she was gone. That that really was goodbye.

_Now you can be at peace,_ the Phos-voice tried to argue. _You know she loved you__…you don't have to feel so betrayed. You can move on, do as your told, and get your sight back…_

Hershel grit his teeth, one fist slamming into the hard-packed earth. He was tired of being told what to do…tired of other people determining what he could and couldn't be. What he could and couldn't _have. _The loneliness and bitterness of the past weeks filled him and blistered into a rage that left him shaking.

In all his life, there was only one thing he had truly yearned to have for himself. In everything he had been through, in everything he had obediently done, he had only ever wanted _one thing._ And suddenly he wasn't satisfied with sulking in a chair, or biding his time. And he certainly wasn't satisfied in merely doing what he was told.

_It would be nice to see you doing something for yourself, for once in your life!_

He made it to his feet and panted a little, dusting himself off as he glared in the direction of where he knew the exit would be.

"Baffa…come."

The sniffer whined as he padded over to stand next to Hershel. No doubt it was still dark outside, but Hershel grabbed the scruff of the sniffer's neck regardless as he pushed through the door. Might as well start now; it was a long journey ahead of them…and he knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night anyway.

23


	53. Trial of the Master: Chapter 53

157

There was a knock at the door. Theo glanced up as it opened, and flashed Jaqah a smile as she peered into his room.

"You're up," she stated.

"Trying to get a head start," he explained, gesturing to the various documents on his desk. "Hey…one of these days I really should get my_ own_ office."

She smiled slightly.

"I'll bring it up. Someone's here to see you."

Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Really? This early?"

He pushed himself to his feet to follow Jaqah out into the hallway. The Captain of the Guard glanced at him as they walked.

"I can't help but notice that you and Tolan…" she started, but Theo cut her off.

"I told him he can guard me again when he gets an attitude adjustment."

"Theodynn…I understand that Tolan can be a little _much_ sometimes. But you need a bodyguard; you can't just go off on your own."

"I haven't been going anywhere on my own. But he's been worse than usual, Jaq. He's a grown man; he needs to figure it out. He can't just bully everyone else when he's having a bad day."

She was silent at that. They turned another corner.

"He was worried about you, Theo," she finally admitted, looking over at him again. "When your parents told us everything that happened in that realm…"

"I get that Tol was upset, but he needs to figure out how to show it without taking it out on me. Or anyone, for that matter."

Theo wasn't budging on the matter, and Jaqah finally seemed to realize it.

"Who is it that wants to see me?" Theo asked, changing the subject. Jaqah's expression clouded.

"The Master Healer."

"Master Hershel?"

Theo looked over at Jaqah in surprise. She gestured towards the greeting hall in response, and Theo frowned.

"Is he alright?"

"Seems fine. Well…"

Jaqah trailed off, and Theo realized she was probably thinking about Hershel's current condition. He felt his stomach clench as he remembered what Tolan had said to him. This would be the first time he had seen his old teacher since whatever accident had blinded the Healer.

Jaqah stopped walking, and Theo continued into the greeting hall on his own. He rounded the corner and suddenly, there he was. Theodynn realized he was expecting some dramatic shift in physical appearance; he was surprised to see that Hershel looked the same as always. A bigger surprise than Hershel's apparently normal appearance was the large sniffer that appeared to be sleeping at the Master Healer's feet.

"Master Hershel?"

The man turned. Theo started walking over, but he frowned when he realized that Hershel's gaze wouldn't focus on him. There was some kind of murky film over the Healer's usually deep brown eyes, and Theo immediately felt sick.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hershel assured with a soft smile. Theo ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say. The Master Healer cleared his throat. "Is…Tolan with you?"

"Tolan? No, but I can go get him for you, if you want…"

"No. This is better."

Theo frowned and Hershel glanced away.

"I just mean he and Syn have been a little overprotective ever since…well."

He gestured at his eyes and Theo nodded. Then he realized his teacher wouldn't realize he was nodding and stammered. "Oh, yeah. Makes sense. Um…what brings you here?"

"I need your help."

Theo blinked. "My help?"

"Yes. You see, it's a little difficult for me to get around at the moment." Hershel stroked the sniffer's head, and it made a guttural purring sound in its sleep. "Baffa knows his way here, but he wouldn't be able to get me to where I need to go. So I figured you could help me."

"Sure. I mean, if I can." Theo was still at a loss, and he realized he had been staring at Hershel this whole time. He immediately looked away, chastising himself, and then felt stupid because Hershel couldn't even _see _him staring. "Where is it you're trying to get to?"

Hershel was quiet for a moment, his hand pausing on the sniffer's head. "Tolan and Syn mentioned that you all had to go to the south to visit Imgloss when you went to rescue your parents."

Theo frowned. "Yeah…we did."

"Do you think you could transport me there?"

The teen studied his mentor closely, but Hershel seemed calm. When Theo didn't answer Hershel continued.

"I could try to find another way there, but I just figured that this would be the simplest way…"

"Why Imgloss?"

Theo blurted it out, and Hershel smiled down at the sniffer at his feet.

"We have things to discuss. A meeting of sorts, but my current condition has left me with limited mobility. However, it's never good to have the other Healers see me as weak…even though it has been a struggle."

"Couldn't he come to you? Or, Tolan could take you. He knows the way," Theo tried, and Hershel's expression became strained.

"There's no time. But I suppose I could do that, if you are unable to help me."

"No time for what? Has something happened?"

Hershel stared past the young Heir, and the sight gave Theo goosebumps.

"Nothing critical for the realm. Just something critical to me."

It was vague, but Theo finally felt like he was catching on.

"You mean about your sight?"

Hershel nodded and Theo exhaled.

"Oh. And you think Imgloss can help?"

"If anyone can, it would be him," Hershel said dryly, and Theo wasn't quite sure how to interpret his tone.

"I hope he can," Theo offered. "But he's not the kind of person who gives help easily. He's the kind that always requires a price…"

"Don't worry, Theodynn. I'm well aware of Imgloss's character. Will you be able to help me get there this morning?"

Theo knew that Jaqah would throw a fit if he was to leave without a bodyguard. He thought about tracking Tolan down—surely the lanky guard would be happy to hear that there could be a cure for his brother-in-law's sight. But Hershel had seemed like he _didn__'t_ want Tolan to know about him being at the central fortress. It occurred to Theo that Tolan had probably been just as impossible with Hershel and his family as he had been to him these last few days. Perhaps the Master Healer was as fed up with Tolan's snarkiness as Theo was.

"Do you need me to wait around so I can take you back home?" he finally asked, and he saw Hershel smile as he realized that Theo was agreeing to help him.

"I appreciate the offer, but that shouldn't be necessary. When my business is completed with Imgloss, I should be able to return on my own."

Theo nodded."If you're sure…."

"I'm positive, Theo. I just need a bit of support in _getting_ there."

"Alright. Are we bringing the sniffer?"

Hershel glanced down at the snoring animal and laughed softly. "No. Baffa will be able to find his way home."

Theo shrugged and looked around. There wasn't anyone else in the greeting hall, so he finally allowed aura winds to build up around him. He figured he should be able to transport to Imgloss's…the old ancient had left a negative enough impression on him when they had gone to him for help finding the Isle of the Ancients. Theo reached out to take Hershel's arm.

"Alright…here we…"

He trailed off when he caught sight of the glowing markings around Hershel's wrists. He blinked and glanced back at the Healer's murky eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Hershel asked, and Theo nodded slowly.

"Yes. I just…I was just wondering how it was you lost your powers. How you became blind…Tolan wouldn't tell me. He told me to ask you directly."

Hershel was quiet a moment.

"It was a mistake…one that stemmed from a misunderstanding. With any luck, I will be able to get it rectified soon enough."

Theo wanted to press further, but then he remembered what Tolan had said about how talking about it made Hershel more depressed. The Healer didn't seem very depressed right now—just determined. He didn't want to ruin that, if Hershel was finally in a place of hope.

"I hope that Imgloss can help you," he finally said again, and Hershel nodded.

"I hope so as well. Theo?"

The winds were getting ready for the transport and the teen looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for doing this. I knew I could count on you to help."

Theo gave his old teacher a soft smile.

"Anytime, Master Hershel."

The large flash woke Baffa, who jumped and then whined. The sniffer immediately went to work trying to seek his charge out with his wet nose, but when his search proved fruitless, he sat on the ground and howled.

158

It was the first time Hershel had transported without his own powers in over a decade. The trip left him nauseous, and the blindness didn't help. He would have struggled to stay upright if Theo hadn't reached out and steadied him.

"You ok?"

The teen sounded worried, and Hershel tried to smile and put him at ease.

"I'm alright. First time transporting in a while…"

"Take it easy. I can see Imgloss's tent from here; it won't take long to get there."

Hershel nodded, taking a moment to breathe deeply.

"Help me to the door," he finally instructed. "But then you need to leave."

"You sure?" Theo asked, and Hershel forced himself to straighten, ignoring the last of his travel-sickness.

"Healers can be rather finicky about who can and can't be present during their meetings. I appreciate you bringing me, but once I get to the doorway, you'll need to transport home."

Theo was silent, and Hershel felt uneasiness mixing with the guilt already knotting in his stomach.

"Alright, Theodynn?"

"Alright," Theo finally agreed. "I just don't want to leave you stranded."

"I'll be ok." He gave the teen another smile, hoping that he was facing in the right direction. "You just have to trust me that I can take care of myself from here."

Theo's grip tightened on Hershel's arm.

"I do trust you, Master Hershel."

The guilt twisted deeper, but the Master Healer forced it away.

"I'm feeling better; help me get to the door now."

"Alright…the path's kinda rocky. Be extra careful…"

It took a frustratingly long time to make it up the incline to where Imgloss's tent was no doubt waiting. It was the first time Hershel had gone somewhere completely unfamiliar since losing his sight; he didn't even have a mental picture to help him out. Eventually, however, Theo was murmuring again.

"We're here. Reach out; you can feel the tent…"

Hershel obeyed. Sure enough, a dusty tarp appeared under his touch.

"Very good. Thank you again, Theodynn. I can take it from here."

"Hershel…"

The Healer turned toward the Heir's voice again.

"We're having a little get together in a few days for my birthday," Theo was explaining. "Not really a party or anything like in the past; don't feel like you have to bring anything. It's just a get together really. There'll be a big dinner and maybe cake, if anyone's willing to eat it this year…"

Hershel didn't say anything for a few moments, just staring. Theo had trailed off, no doubt unnerved by Hershel's lack of response. When the Master Healer finally did speak, his voice was hushed.

"I will have to see what my circumstances are."

Theodynn didn't say anything. Hershel wished he could see the younger Oni's expression.

"Are you going to go in?" Theo finally asked, and Hershel steadied himself as he pulled out of Theo's grasp.

"Yes. As soon as you get back home. I don't want to keep you, Theo; Jaqah and your parents will be worried if they can't find you. I've taken enough of your time as it is."

"I was going to wait for you to get in there…"

"It'll be better if Imgloss doesn't know you're here," Hershel cut in. Theo didn't respond and the Master Healer smiled at him again to reassure him. "He tends to remember that he wants things when he sees people. I wouldn't want him demanding something from you; he's a bit of a busybody that way."

Theo laughed, but it sounded a little unsure.

"Yeah, I guess. So…I'll just head back then."

Hershel watched expectantly with sightless eyes. After a moment he could feel aura winds, and then a stronger gust. He had no way to see or sense a flash of light, so he called out.

"Theodynn?"

There was silence, and he hoped that Theo really had left.

"Theo… are you still there?"

He waited for a few minutes longer, but there was no sound but the wind on the mountains. As convinced as he could be that the Heir really had left, he turned and moved to open the doorway of the tent. As he couldn't see anything, the first thing he noticed was the warmth and the smell. Someone had been preparing Nuctern root…it was a distinctive aroma. He wondered how long he would have to wait to get Imgloss's attention and moved carefully into the room, reaching out. He had no prior knowledge of what the layout would be. It turned out he didn't have to wait long; Hershel looked up at the sound of rustling.

"I wondered who on earth was making all that ruckus outside my tent."

Hershel didn't reply, staring steadily in the direction of the voice. He couldn't see the short healer, but he could picture his ever-present scowl well enough.

"Must say I'm surprised you managed to find your way here…with how you are now."

Hershel still kept quiet, standing still and quiet as he continued to fix Imgloss with a sightless gaze. The other Healer finally scoffed.

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to get it over with."

Hershel's tone was both calm and angry, and he wouldn't be surprised if Imgloss was confused. Sure enough, the short man laughed once.

"Get _what_ over with, boy?"

"Whatever it is you've been waiting for," Hershel said simply. "If you want me punished…lost…_dead._ Just get it over with already."

There was silence now, but Hershel could hear the other Healer approaching. He stood his ground, waiting. He wondered if Imgloss really would just run him through, right then and there. Or perhaps use some other way; surely ancients new dozens of things that would bring about a swift end…

"You think I want you dead?"Imgloss was close now; close enough that Hershel could smell his musty scent. It occurred to him suddenly that Phos had smelled that way too. Was it a Healer smell? Or an Ancient One?

"Don't you?"

Imgloss didn't answer and Hershel's hands formed fists. "Isn't that why you insisted on punishing me? Don't you want me dead so you can be the Master Healer? Isn't that what you've been _hoping_ for these last ten years?"

There was silence, and then Imgloss was laughing. _Wheezing. _It made Hershel all the angrier.

"So you've come to be put out of your misery?" Imgloss sneered, the amusement obvious in his voice. Hershel's eyes narrowed.

"I'm done waiting in my tent for you to either decide I'm good enough or worthy of death. If you want me dead, Imgloss…than just _kill_ me already. Stop dragging it out."

"Mmmm…what a rare thing."

Imgloss's voice was softer now…he was obviously intrigued.

"A Master Healer who gives _permission_ to kill him. A shot free and clear…not even punishable by Ancient Law. I could kill you right here and be free of the consequences."

There was the sound of metal leaving a sheath, and Hershel's blood ran cold as he suddenly felt the tip of something cold and sharp against his neck. The survival instinct in him told him to fight or flee, but he was tired of delaying what seemed to be inevitable. So he didn't move…he didn't even flinch. He waited for Imgloss's next move, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Not even afraid to die, boy?" Imgloss muttered, and Hershel didn't say anything as he waited. He was afraid, but even more than that, he was determined. Imgloss scoffed as he seemed to sense his feelings.

"Well…where's the fun in that?"

Hershel gave a start as the Ancient suddenly pushed him backward. The back of his legs hit something and forced him to sit in the chair he didn't even realize was behind him.

"Take a seat, boy. I'll pour the tea."

Hershel was taken aback. He hadn't really known what to expect…but it wasn't this.

"Don't you want me dead?" he finally asked as he heard Imgloss rustling around. The Healer was muttering to himself, and Hershel couldn't help but wonder if he was planning on poisoning him instead of just running him through.

"Do you _want_ to be dead?" Imgloss retorted wryly, and the Master Healer frowned. He didn't, he realized suddenly. His heart ached as he thought of Myrah, Syn, and little Pippa. Even Tolan.

"No."

Imgloss gave another short laugh.

"Could have fooled me…"

"I don't want to die," Hershel cut in angrily. "But I don't want to be a slave anymore."

There was the sound of something being poured.

"Slave…"

He waited for Imgloss to laugh again, or sneer at him. Hershel was fully expecting the other Healer to mock him; he had left himself open for a variety of insults. Instead, Imgloss came over and pressed something warm into Hershel's hand.

"A good way to put it."

Hershel was shocked, and he listened to Imgloss walk away and lower himself into a chair of his own. Hersh made no move to drink the tea, and the Ancient's voice became patronizing.

"Go ahead and drink it, boy. I wouldn't waste my poison on the likes of you."

Hershel wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not, but after a moment he took a cautious sip. He recognized the blend, though it wasn't as strong as how Phos used to make it.

"Slave…" Imgloss repeated, sipping his own cup as he seemed to be thinking to himself. "So you've finally learned, then?"

The Master Healer was thoroughly confused. "Learned what?"

Imgloss chuckled again, but without humor. "That as long as you're a Healer, you'll never be _free.__"_

The statement hung in the air. Hershel stared, wishing he could see Imgloss's expression instead of the ever-present inky darkness.

"You mean…as Master Healer?" he finally asked, and Imgloss huffed.

"I mean as a Healer…_any_ healer. All of us tied to these ancient chains…"

"Chains?"

Hershel leaned forward.

"You're not in chains…you, Pazzol…the other Healers. You hardly have…"

"Still so _na__ïve!"_

Imgloss's snap cut into Hershel's question as the short Oni grumbled.

"Don't you get it boy? This band of Healers—this oh so _prestigious _company—we were shackled from the beginning into a meaningless life. Back when the First Ancients made that oath with Kahzym the first, dooming us all to this hollow path. We are banned from influencing the realm in any meaningful way."

"But…"

Hershel couldn't help but cut in.

"You've spent centuries as a healer…and you obviously wanted the Master Healer position. You claim I stole it from you, that's why you all hate me!"

"We hate you, yes. And the Master Healer position is enticing in its novelty. A change from the drudgery of the eternal every day." Imgloss's voice became bitter as he snapped at Hershel. "You think you're a slave? You've had a decade, boy…try doing this for _centuries.__"_

Hershel didn't know what to say. It was like he was being let in on some secret…a secret that even after ten years of being the Master Healer of the realm, he had never been privy to.

"You feel trapped?" Hershel finally asked quietly, and Imgloss exhaled through his nose.

"It's a strange thing, never having to fear death. And yet part of you starts to crave it as the days and weeks and years roll by. As an Ancient, death _could_ be chosen. It merely takes a trip to the Isle of the Ancients, a single spell…and _whoosh. _ Departed Realm at last."

"Then why don't you?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Because as tantalizing as it becomes…there is always a stubborn part of life that refuses to _choose_ death. The part that clings on to the hope that tomorrow will bring something worthwhile…something _interesting_. Something worth living for."

The man chuckled darkly to himself, as if lost in memories.

"And sometimes tomorrow does bring those things. A woman crazed with the need for revenge, asking for a Tuayata root. The chance to become Master Healer…the opportunity to use the Law of the Ancients. Entertainment for the moment…but then those moments pass. The days stretch on, uniformity returns…and you find yourself starved for meaning once again."

The Master Healer felt sick and he lowered his cup of tea.

"That's why you've done all of this? Nearly killed Tolan with that poison…took that chest…tortured _me? _ Because you needed some twisted form of entertainment?!"

"Don't you dare condemn me, boy!" the Healer snapped angrily, and Hershel felt a stirring of aura winds. "No one is above seeking such things; those lists that Archtivus so meticulously put together were evidence of the same desire in each of us. No one is perfect…not Archtivus, not even _you.__"_

Hershel scowled and Imgloss leaned forward.

"Searching for meaning…for happiness. Is that not why you were tempted by a pretty face, hmmm? Why you were willing to break our most important Healer law…"

Hershel glanced away, and Imgloss huffed in victory.

"No one is beyond reproach, little _Master._"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Silence again as Imgloss seemed to be taking a long sip of tea. "You've proven that you aren't what we all feared you were."

The younger Oni scoffed in confusion. "What are you talking about? What could any of you possibly have to fear from me?"

But when Imgloss answered, his voice was quieter. Hershel suddenly wasn't sure if the Ancient was talking to himself or addressing him.

"That Archtivus would adopt you into his line was blindsiding…truly unprecedented. He broke so many laws himself, and he was punished for them greatly. You may begrudge your blindness…but your old Master was cursed out of his choice for death…doomed to live in this realm to guard it from his mistakes as Master Healer. He wasn't allowed to die until those mistakes were finally corrected.

"The old fool cut off all ties when Regulous named him Master. We were happy enough to be rid of him, and we certainly didn't mourn his death when he heard about it. But imagine our surprise when we learned that he's been training an apprentice…raising _children. _ We mocked his attempt at spicing up his own mundane existence, but even now I'm forced to admit that perhaps the old fool was on to something. An apprentice would give meaning to the common everyday, that's for certain."

Imgloss's voice had become dark. Hershel suddenly remembered the short Ancient's insistence that Pippa be given a new master. The blind Healer spoke up, trying to change the subject.

"That doesn't explain what you would have to fear from me. You claimed I wasn't what you all feared I was…"

"Perfect, you infernal boy. We feared you were perfect."

It didn't make any sense. "What…"

"Archtivus had obviously kept better track of us than we would have liked. Sure, we've all broken rules in our lives. Those like Pazzol were driven by ambition. For others, such as myself, we bent the rules because we need to do _something_ with this life we were cursed with…and our options are so heinously limited. We didn't fear our mistakes coming back to bite us because the only person who could bring them up would be someone who hadn't made any mistakes themselves. But then here you were…this youthful paragon; hopeful, humble, _selfless._ Everything the Healing trade was ever meant to be…the impossible standard some of us have been failing for centuries. So yes…we hated you. Stealing in to take the role that many of us had hoped for while gloating a perfect record we assumed was impossible."

"Is that why you relished my punishment so much?" Hershel cut in bitterly, his hands gripping the arms of his chair. Imgloss chuckled cruelly.

"That was truly one of the more rewarding nights I've had in a long time…"

Hershel glared murderously, and Imgloss tutted. "Don't look at me like that, boy. _You_ did something wrong…you can't claim you didn't."

"A heavy punishment for a _kiss,__"_ came the acidic reply, and he could picture Imgloss rolling his eyes.

"I didn't punish you boy…the First Ancients did. Just as they doomed us all to our current meaningless path."

Hershel was still seething, but he had to admit that he did still have questions.

"What do you mean, meaningless? We're healers, and there will always be more people to heal. Aren't we suppose to help people?"

"Oh yes," Imgloss sneered sarcastically. "Helping common Oni cure the common cold. We all possess great power, ability to actually affect the realm. But we are required to merely exist, watch…_endure.__"_

Hershel was quiet as he processed everything Imgloss had said. His mind was churning with some idea that was still out of reach. Imgloss sighed.

"The First Ancients were meant to protect this realm. But it seems they reached a point where even they didn't even feel the need to go on existing here. They created the Island as a means to reach the Departed Realm, and claimed that those who needed them would be able to connect with them there. But as your friends discovered, the Isle has developed a mind of its own. Those who seek help more often become its victims…"

It made Hershel shudder, and Imgloss continued.

"At any rate, you had it right when you said you are a slave. We all are; slaves to tradition, forced to live the rules established by those who have long since abandoned this world."

He went quiet at that, and they sat awhile in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Something kept nagging at Hershel. The conversation he had with Pippa days before came to mind.

_ But if none of you have apprentices, doesn__'t that mean the Secret Healer Group is gonna disappear? What happens if there is just nobody part of it anymore?_

_ It may just die off_

_ Isn__'t that bad?_

_ Maybe it would be for the best._

"But what if we _weren__'t?" _He spoke the last thought out loud, and he heard Imgloss shift in his seat.

"Weren't what, boy?"

"Slaves. What if we could…could break the chains?"

Imgloss snorted. "You mean just break all the rules? What…have everyone _promise_ not to snitch on each other?"

The short man's tone had become as grating and patronizing as ever, and Hershel shook his head.

"Not breaking the rules. Dissolving the rules."

There was silence.

"Insanity."

"No…think about it. The community may have had a purpose when it was first created—this secretive Healing Organization. It even had a purpose back when you all were trying to keep people from dying in the war…or stopping people like Evynn. But now it's worthless…like you said. There's no point in having it."

Imgloss just snorted, and Hershel leaned forward as his tone became more determined.

"If these last decades have shown me anything, it's that tradition can be broken for the better. I've spent my life being obedient…because I thought that's how I had to survive. What had to be done to protect those I love. But I'm not _surviving__…_I'm _drowning._ I'm losing everything I've ever cared about for _what?!_ And if I'm not the only one feeling this way, then what in Ancient's name are we all doing following tradition?! None of us have apprentices. It's already bound to die out, so why do we have to stay chained to it?!"

There was silence after his outburst. He waited for Imgloss to jeer at him and call him naïve again.

"Don't you see, boy? As long as there's an Ancient alive, there's no way to truly let it die out."

The Ancient sounded almost defeated, and Hershel's fists clenched.

"Then maybe something needs to be done to help it along…if we're in chains, maybe it's time we freed ourselves."

Imgloss scoffed.

"You're talking about bringing down an organization nearly as Ancient as History itself for this realm. I would be in my right to kill you just for _suggesting_ it."

He sounded threatening…more threatening than he had during the entire talk. Hershel's heart pounded as he stared towards where he knew Imgloss was sitting. Then, inexplicably, the Ancient started chuckling.

"Tell me more."

159

"Pip says you haven't been eating."

Syn called out as she lugged in the large basked of different crops. She came into the back of the tent and glanced towards the mat. Hershel wasn't moping on his bed…must be in his chair, then.

"So I'm going to stay today and I'm not leaving until you eat _every last drop _of soup, got it?"

No answer. Brooding, no doubt.

She put the heavy basket on the work counter and sighed as she stretched out her back.

"Hershel…it's _rude_ to ignore people," she snapped. It made sense that he was upset…but he needed to pull through this. Yes, he couldn't go outside. But that didn't mean he had to just stew all day long. There were plenty of things that needed to be…

Syn had walked into the front of the tent, but she froze when she realized it was empty. After a moment she cursed, her heart immediately pounding.

"Stupid…_stubborn__…"_

_"Uncle Hershel!"_

Syn turned as she heard Pippa coming into the back.

"We brought food! I told on you, and mom said…"

Syn came into the back.

"He's not here, Pippa."

The young girl blinked.

"He's gone out to collect stuff, then," she said with a shrug, but Syn was scowling as she raked a hand through her hair in frustration.

"He can't _go_ and collect things. Something could happen to him…"

"I think it's good," Pip argued as she fished a tuber out of the basket to snack on. "He's not just sitting all day staring at nothing like a crazy person."

Syn shot her daughter an angry look, and Pippa smiled innocently as she tucked the tuber clandestinely into her pocket.

"We need to go after him," the curly-haired woman decided.

"He's got Baffa, Mom. He'll be fine."

Syn shook her head, already going to the doorflap to see if she could catch sight of them.

"I'm going to have to move back in full time," she muttered. "Just to make sure that he doesn't kill himself doing one foolish thing or another…"

Pippa went to sneak another tuber, and Syn smacked her hand without even looking.

"Get some water boiling; we can at least have something he can _eat_ while I rip into him."

They worked for a little while to make a hearty stew. Syn continued to glance to the door throughout the time, her nerves becoming worse and worse.

_It__'s fine, Syn. He's an Idiot, but he's got Baffa. He'll be back soon…and Pip's right. Maybe getting up and leaving is better than just sitting there day after day, hopeless…_

But the memory of how hopeless her brother had been sent a shot of panic through her rather than relief. She found herself promising she wouldn't even yell at him if he would just get back already.

Eventually, the stew was done, and Pippa hung on Syn as she begged for a bowl.

"There's plenty!" the six year old whined. "And I'm hungry; it's lunchtime…"

"Pip, we have to wait for…"

There was the sound of a Sniffer howl, and they both turned to the front door. Syn sagged in relief while Pippa smiled in victory.

"See? They're back. _Now_ can I have some stew?"

But Syn was already at the front door.

"It's about time…" she started, but then her blood ran cold. Pippa came up after her, but stopped when she realized as well.

"Baffa!" she called, and the lone sniffer turned towards the child as she ran towards him. "Where's Uncle Hershel?"

The sniffer didn't answer, and Pippa's little eyebrows were furrowed as she looked up towards the horizon, as if expecting her Uncle to come walking up at any moment.

"Where is he, Baffa?" she whispered, worry starting to invade her generally optimistic mind. "Where's my Uncle Hershel?"

Baffa just whined, rolling over for a backrub.

"Pippa…"

She turned to see her mother coming towards her.

"Baffa doesn't know where he is, Mom…."

"We have to look for him."

Syn's voice was both determined and scared.

"Where would he be?" Pippa asked.

"The caves…or anywhere else where he could gather things. Maybe he thought he could get to one of the closer ones without help."

Syn didn't voice her true fear; that Hershel had started off on his journey with the sniffer, but now something dreadful had happened that left him unable to get home. She stared at the beast, willing it to lead them to where it had left her brother, but it seemed content to roll in the dirt and sneeze.

"What about the Western Fortress? Doesn't Myrah live there?"

Syn gave a start at her daughter's suggestion. She gave Pip a hard look.

"Why would you suggest that?" she demanded. "Has…has Hershel talked about Myrah?"

Pippa shrugged, biting her lip.

"I dunno. He doesn't talk about anything really."

Syn knelt, her voice stern.

"Pippa…has he talked about Myrah?"

"Only a little," the child admitted finally. "I asked him if he still loved her. I…I think he does."

Syn's heart was racing. Surely he wouldn't have gone there…right? How could he have even made it that far on his own?

"Do you think he went there?" Pip asked, her voice small. Syn swallowed hard.

"I don't think so. Go check the caves, Pip…I'll head to the marsh. He's probably just gathering things."

"He's strong…remember?" Pippa said as they stood. She sounded like she was trying her hardest to be sure, but there was definite uneasiness in her manner. "He can take care of himself…"

"He doesn't have powers, Pip…or his sight…or a _weapon.__"_

Syn felt sick as the consequences of her brother's stupid choice hit home.

"We need to find him Pippa…as fast we can."

* * *

"A meeting might do it…I suppose you're within your rights as Master Healer to make this kind of decision."

Imgloss sounded too excited about this, giving Hershel the first warning in his mind. He was glad that the Ancient seemed on board and wasn't about to kill him, but he had almost agreed too readily. Hershel sat lost in thought a little longer.

"So you think it can be dissolved with just a vote?"

"Well, for all intents and purposes…"

"The First Ancient's Law wouldn't consider it dissolved, whether or not we vote on it."

There was silence again and then Imgloss scoffed. "What are you so worried about the Law of the Ancient's for?"

"I'm _blind._ Powerless. You told me this punishment wasn't permanent, but it will be if I put myself forever at odds with the First Ancients."

"You're the one who doesn't want to be in chains any longer," Imgloss argued. "You can't have it both ways. You cannot please yourself and the Ancients."

"There's no point in me moving forward with this plan if I'm going to remain crippled."

He could hear Imgloss becoming irritated, and wondered if he shouldn't be trying to get on Imgloss's bad side. But it was true—what was the point in risking everything for these changes if it wasn't even going to help _him_ in the end?

"Can you remove the punishment?" Hershel finally asked coldly. "You are the one who enacted it."

"The Ancients must revoke it." Imgloss sounded both annoyed and resigned. "In using the Law of the Ancients, I may have been the one to bring you to trial…but the First Ancients condemned you. Only they can remove their curse."

Hershel was silent as he processed Imgloss's words. He had been building a hopeful case after the Ancient had opened up to him, but now his hopes were dashed.

"So how am I to get it removed?" he asked bitterly.

"Following the rules," Imgloss said smoothly. "Following tradition, doing as you're told…for who knows how long."

Hershel pounded a fist on his chair and the Ancient scoffed.

"You're in a corner, to be certain. But tell me boy…which do you want more? You can earn your sight at the cost of your freedom, or you can be free to live the life you choose with the woman you love, despite the blindness…"

For some reason, Imgloss mentioning Myrah struck a nerve. Hershel pushed himself to his feet, the anger and determination that had driven him to this tent in the first place making itself known again.

"That's just choosing between two forms of captivity," he hissed. Imgloss's tone was cold and collected.

"Then what would you like to do? There is no way to have everything."

Hershel was silent, an idea forming.

"Perhaps there is," he murmured, and the Ancient was quiet. Hershel continued, his fist clenching with resolve. "I just have to go to the source."

"What source?"

He looked up, and Imgloss must have interpreted the expression because he scoffed in disbelief.

"Go to the first Ancients?" Imgloss scoffed in disbelief. "Are you mad?"

"If that's the only way…"

"You really do have a death wish, don't you boy?"

Imgloss sounded angry, which didn't check out to Hershel.

"Why should you care? You can't claim to care what happens to me. Why should it matter if I go to the Isle of the Ancients to dissolve the organization?"

"Because if you fail, we will all remain shackled, _fool__…"_

_"_Then you will be in the position to choose a new Master Healer…or take the role on yourself. Then you can be free to have your vote."

"I'm trying to _help_ you boy," Imgloss hissed. "You think that it's easy to survive the Isle of the Ancients?"

Hershel said nothing, and he felt the shorter Healer poke him viciously in the chest.

"Not everyone made it off that Island during the last great _adventure_ taken by fools…"

"Theodynn is fine," Hershel pointed out smoothly, and Imgloss laughed once in his face.

"I wasn't speaking of the _Heir_," he sneered. "Pazzol has yet to return."

Hershel frowned. "Pazzol?"

"Never made it off the Island. You see…the first Ancients do not take _kindly_ to those who break their rules. Why would you be stupid enough to flaunt your own mistakes in their territory? To voice your plan to those who would disagree with it the most?"

"We don't know that they'd disagree. Perhaps they'd understand the need for…"

Imgloss laughed again, and Hershel felt the man grab his collar, yanking him down so they were face to face. Or at least…Hershel assumed they were face to face. He could feel Imgloss's hot breath on neck.

"They will kill you, boy…or worse. Listen to me: cut your losses. We'll dissolve it on the surface level, with the _living._ There is no need to bring the First Ancients into this."

Hershel took a moment to calm himself.

"I've spent my life helpless," he finally admitted softly. "But not anymore. I intend to do something for myself for once in my life."

There was silence, and Hershel could only assume that Imgloss was studying his face. Most likely trying to decide if it was even possible to dissuade the Master Healer from his new plan.

"You do this, and you lose your chance to live."

"Can you get me to the Island or not?"

Imgloss exhaled slowly and finally released Hershel's collar. "Fine. If this is the path you want. You won't have anyone to blame but yourself when you truly lose _everything._ I would rather not have to be the one to propose this inane plan to the other healers…but I suppose if I go through the effort, it will get dissolved in the end." His tone became darker, as if a realization just struck. "And when it is all dissolved and the law no longer applies to us, there will be nothing stopping me from making an apprentice out of your little niece after all…"

It took all Hershel had not to lunge for the man's throat.

"If you touch her, I will find a way to kill you...even if I have to leave the departed realm to do it."

Imgloss just chuckled. "We shall have to see, hmmm? Perhaps you're right; perhaps the first Ancients will see the _error_ of their ways…"

He was walking away now, laughing, and Hershel was shaking slightly.

"So, you'll take me, then?" he finally clarified. Imgloss called back from across the room.

"I'll take you, if this is what you insist on. But in your final, dying moments…remember that I tried to talk you out of this madness. That I tried to save you from your own stupidity…"

"More likely I'll remember that you were the one who blinded me and made the entire process necessary in the first place," Hershel retorted coldly. Imgloss didn't answer, but there was the clanging of pots. Hershel frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"If you insist on a suicide mission…might as well start it with a final meal."

* * *

Even after hours of searching, they hadn't found him. Syn pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to hold herself together for Pippa's sake. But there was a horrible feeling of dread that had filled her.

"Where is he, mom?"

Pip's voice was soft as she hugged Baffa on the floor of the tent. Syn took one last shuddery breath. There was only one last place to look, really. She just had no idea how Hershel would have gotten there.

"When did Hershel talk about Myrah, Pippa?"

Pippa frowned, her hug tightening around her sniffer. Baffa whined in annoyance.

"Last time I saw him," she admitted softly and Syn exhaled shakily.

"Stay here with Baffa," she ordered as she stood. Pippa was at her mother's side in seconds.

"I want to come!" she demanded, and Syn shook her head.

"No. I'm going to the Western Fortress to check and see if your Uncle is there. You need to stay here in case he returns…and keep him here."

Pippa scowled, but after a moment she seemed to realize that it made sense.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can be," Syn promised, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the head. "Stay safe, alright Pip? There's plenty of stew to eat if you need it."

Pippa didn't seem encouraged by that thought, but Syn wasn't really sure when she would be back and wanted her daughter to have what she needed while she was on her own. She pushed out of the front door, heading in the direction of the Western Fortress. Her fists clenched as she thought about what was probably waiting for her…but there was a growing inner fury that helped power her on.

21


	54. Trial of the Master: Chapter 54

160

"Here at the fortress? Really?" Theo leaned forward, and Myrah smiled as she answered.

"It's a large structure, and it's where we already house the library. It would be easy to hold classes."

Theodynn nodded, tapping is chin with a quill as he thought. "How many scribes do you have that are comfortable teaching?"

"Several who _could._ But it seems that many of them find it demeaning to teach common people."

"They probably just need the right incentive."

Myrah looked surprised by Theo's suggestion and he grinned sheepishly.

"It's one of the things I've learned working with leaders over the years. There's always a proper incentive."

"I suppose," Myrah admitted, leaning forward. "What would you think? Monetary?"

"Not everyone's after money," Theo mused. "Some people would rather have prestige. Maybe some kind of title that sets them a little higher in the hierarchy than they were before?"

Myrah couldn't help but smile softly as she watched the future Ruler in action.

"That could work," she admitted. She turned to the next item to figure out on the agenda. "Now…are there materials that would make mass teaching easier? Because we only have so much in the library that's _simple_ to read…"

The door to the library opened, and Myrah and Theo glanced over. Even Tolan raised an eyebrow from where he was sulking against the wall, seeming both bored and irritated.

Bula came into the room and made the Western Leader stiffen. It was the first time they had seen each other since their last conversation, and Myrah didn't like the glint in her Senior advisor's eye.

"Someone here to see you, Leader Myrah," she said respectfully, but there was the hint of smugness in her smile. It made Myrah immediately defensive for whatever would come through the door next.

The threat came in the form of a short, curly-headed woman with a look both hateful and furious. Myrah tried to remember why the woman looked familiar. Behind her, Theo stood in surprise and his bodyguard spoke. "Syn…."

"_Where_ is my brother?!" The woman wasn't addressing the heir or the bodyguard; her murderous expression was fixed on Myrah alone. It finally clicked who this intruder was.

"Your…"

"Where is Hershel!?" the Healer shouted.

Tolan came over to stand next to his wife. "Syn, what's going on?" he murmured as he grabbed her arm. She ripped it out of his grasp, but otherwise ignored him as she continued to yell at the Western Leader.

"He's gone…I got home today and he was _gone. You__'re _the last thing he mentioned. What's happened to him?!"

Myrah just stared, trying to process what was happening as a feeling of unease immediately settled over her.

"Isn't he with…" Theo started, seeming stunned. But no one was listening to him; it seemed everyone in the room had forgotten that the Heir was even there.

"I haven't seen Hershel in weeks," Myrah stated calmly, all too aware of her advisor watching like a hawk from across the room. She wouldn't make that mistake again; she would give Bula no reason to target the Master Healer.

"Then where could he be?"

Syn's eyes were filling with tears, and Tolan tried once again to talk with her.

"I'm sure Hersh is fine," he tried. "But you're making a scene…"

"Ancients know I have a _right_ to make a scene, Tolan!"

She finally addressed her husband. She turned to him as she pulled out of his grasp again, her voice raising.

"My brother is blind…_powerless._ He's hurt or lost or _worse_ somewhere out there with no way to protect himself and it's _all her fault!__"_

She threw an accusatory arm toward Myrah, and Bula raised an eyebrow.

"Should I call in the guards?" she asked smugly, and the leader gave her advisor an angry glance. At the threat, however, Tolan grabbed his wife's arm more forcefully.

"Syn…"

"If he's dead, it's on _your head!__"_ Syn yelled at the leader, and Myrah took a step backwards. A horrible feeling was causing the room to spin.

_Don__'t say goodbye…_

He had seemed desperate, sure. But surely not…

"This isn't Myrah's fault!" Theo cut in, coming around the table. "Why would you even say that? Last I heard, Hershel was…"

"You betrayed him!" Syn screamed, still fighting her husband as she glared at Myrah. "What could you possibly have to gain from leading him on?! Making him think you loved him…tricking him into loving you. All so you could have him _blinded! _You deserve _every_ punishment you inflicted on Hershel…"

"Allow me, Myrah," Bula said calmly, heading to the doorway to alert the guards. Theodynn was standing frozen, at a complete loss as to what was happening. Tolan was still trying to wrangle Syn in while Myrah's fists clenched at the other woman's accusation.

"How _dare_ you." she finally murmured coldly, drawing herself up as she glared.

"It's _all your fault!__"_ Syn sobbed. "You've crippled him…_tortured_ him…"

"I _love him.__"_

The statement was powerful. Myrah's posture was perfectly erect as she met Syn's eye evenly. Her heart was pounding with fear at what she had learned, but she wouldn't be shamed anymore for something she had _not done._

Theo's mouth fell open, and even Tolan turned to fix the leader with a guarded expression. But the Leader's strong confession only seemed to enrage Syn all the more. With her husband momentarily distracted, Syn lunged at Myrah.

Guards had made it into the room now, summoned to protect the leader. But Tolan reached Syn before any of them did. In one smooth movement, he had thrown her over one shoulder and headed to the door to remove her from the room. She immediately thrashed, furious.

"_Put me down NOW, Tolan!__"_

The guards instantly surrounded the couple, a few standing in front of Myrah and even Theo in an effort to protect them. The Heir immediately put his hands out, not sure how everything had descended so quickly into chaos.

"Woah…_calm down__…"_

One of the guards grabbed Tolan's arm, and the bodyguard's eyes flashed angrily. Aura winds were whipping around now, his exit blocked by the entourage Bula had brought in. Theo turned to Myrah in desperation.

"Myrah…"

"Let them go," she ordered, but her tone was wooden. She found that she was shaking with adrenaline and fear…but not for anything occurring in the library just then. In her mind's eye, she was reliving those final moments in Hershel's tent. Was that truly only last night? What had happened since then? And the worst thought of all…was he missing now because of what she had done?

The guards backed off. With Syn still fighting and yelling on his shoulder, Tolan disappeared out the library door. The guards seemed wound up, and Myrah suddenly didn't have the strength to stand.

"Leave," she ordered as she sank into a chair. The guards looked like they wanted to argue, but Theo shot a look of his own. Seeing the Heir caused them to finally nod respectfully at their leader before heading back to guard the door. It closed behind the last of them, and Theo rubbed his face with one hand. He seemed to still be processing, but Myrah hardly noticed as she leaned forward.

"So…" Theo finally said. She pressed her hands to her face as Theodynn smiled awkwardly. "I guess I _do_ know the guy…huh?"

"Theodynn…" she murmured in a way she hoped he would understand meant she didn't want to discuss this. She had hoped to avoid ever having the conversation, but she especially wasn't in the mindset to explain herself right now.

"I've got to go talk with them…Hershel's fine."

Myrah looked up in surprise and hope.

"He is?" she breathed. "How…"

"I dropped him off this morning at a Healer meeting," Theo explained, running a hand through his hair. "That's what I was trying to say earlier; I just saw him. The meeting must have gone long…"

"What kind of meeting?"

The dreadful feeling still wasn't leaving; something felt wrong about this entire situation.

"I…don't know. He said Imgloss could help him get his sight back. But…"

"But what?" Myrah demanded, and Theo looked conflicted.

"He was kinda acting strange. I thought it was just because he was, you know, blind…but now I'm not so sure."

Myrah had pushed herself to her feet, the worry gnawing at her suddenly demanding that she act.

"We have to go find him. If his own sister doesn't know where he is…"

"It is weird he wouldn't have told Syn," Theo admitted. He headed to the library exit after another moment. "I'm going to go tell them, and then I'll transport back to Imgloss's to see if he's still there."

Myrah's fists were clenched; she suddenly felt so useless.

"I'll put together a search party," she finally decided. She glanced up as Theo turned to look at her, her expression determined. "If he really was trying to come here and became lost in the Western Province, we'll find him."

Theo scanned her face and finally nodded.

"One of these days you'll have to tell me the whole story," he finally said, raising one last questioning eyebrow. Myrah held his gaze for a moment before looking away, a sense of shame entering her chest. By the time she looked back up, Theo had disappeared.

_"PUT ME DOWN!"_

Rather than take Syn all the way outside, Tolan ducked into the nearest empty room in the fortress. She was still thrashing. He finally lowered her to the ground, and she slapped him across the face. In the next moment Tolan had her hands in his. He held fast while she struggled.

"_Enough, _Syn!" he snapped, but she didn't stop fighting.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" she sobbed as she glared at him, and he just shook his head.

"Calm down…"

"_Don__'t tell me what to do!"_

Tolan pulled her in then, wrapping her in an embrace that was as much as a way to immobilize her as it was to comfort her. One arm was around her waist, the other holding her head against him.

"Calm down," he murmured again into her hair. Eventually her anger dissolved into more sobs, and Tolan exhaled in relief as Syn finally sagged in his grasp. When it seemed that the fight had left her, he gently released her. He cupped her face in his hands. Tolan went to explain to her that she couldn't just march into fortresses and threaten leaders. Didn't she realize how badly that could have gone…even _with_ Theo standing right there? All it would take was one guard thinking he was protecting the leader…

But his words died in his throat as he got a better look at his wife's expression. He sighed.

"We'll find him, Syn. We will."

Her expression twisted further as she shuddered.

"Anything could have happened, Tol…" he managed between gasping breaths. "He's lost…or hurt…or the Healers took him…or maybe he just _gave up.__"_

"Gave up?" Tolan murmured, and as Syn sobbed again it dawned on him what she meant. "Oh…Syn…"

"I should have done more…been more understanding…" she cried, and Tolan pulled her close again.

"It's _not_ your fault. If Hershel made the decision to leave and get lost…or whatever happened…that's _his_ decision. Being blind doesn't mean he isn't free to make his own decisions."

She buried her face into his shoulder, now clinging to him rather than attacking him. Tolan couldn't remember the last time he had seen Syn this distraught. _Had_ he ever seen Syn this distraught? He wasn't really sure what more he could do or say, but he was angry at both Hershel and Myrah for bringing her to this point. It had been a while since his internal emotions had built up like this, and he took a moment to try to calm himself down. But with Syn sobbing into him, control wasn't coming easily.

"There you are!"

Tolan looked over as Theo came into the room.

"I've been looking all over…someone said they saw you come in here."

"Not a good time, Freak…" Tolan started through clenched teeth, but Theo just scoffed.

"I know where Hershel is."

Syn looked up, and Theo folded his arms as he fixed them with an unreadable expression.

"I…dropped him off at Imgloss's this morning. He had a healer's meeting; I'm sure that it just ran long. I just wanted to let you know before I went and checked…"

He trailed off as Syn blanched and Tolan cursed.

"Why would you take him _there?!__"_ his bodyguard demanded.

Theo took a step back at his bodyguard's abrasive tone. "He _asked_ me to take him there!"

"Why?" Syn's voice was hushed with horror. Theo's eyes flicked between the two of them, seemingly unable to figure out why they seemed unnerved.

"He said that if anyone could do something about his blindness, Imgloss could. They had some kind of meeting planned, but Hershel said that he couldn't get there being blind, so he asked if I could…"

Tolan cursed again and immediately headed to the door, and Theo stepped in the way.

"What's going on, Tolan? I _know_ there's way more to this than anyone will tell me, and I feel like I got blindsided back there with Myrah. Why haven't you told me any of this stuff!?"

"Wouldn't have mattered if I _did,__"_ Tolan snapped. "You never listen to me anyways."

Theo narrowed his eyes, not moving, and Tolan tried to push him out of the way.

"Move…"

"Where are you going?"

"To Imgloss's_, _Freak! You've gone and left Hershel with the man who _blinded him in the first place!__"_

Theo froze, and Tolan finally made it around him. Syn was moving to follow her husband.

"_How was I supposed to know?__"_

Tolan paused and glanced back to see that Theo was glaring at him. "Stop treating me like I should have known all of this! How am I supposed to _know_ what you _don__'t tell me?!"_

Tolan just scoffed.

"Try using your _brain, _and not just trusting everything anybody tells you. People lie…"

"I know people lie," Theo snapped.

"Obviously you don't_!__"_ Tolan turned to fix the teen with a serious expression. "You're too naïve to recognize the people lying to your face. That's why you still won't see Myrah for what she is."

"This isn't me being naïve; this is because I'm _uninformed._ And Myrah hasn't ever lied to me; just because she didn't feel comfortable telling me about Hershel, that doesn't…"

"I wasn't talking about _Hershel,_" Tolan snapped, his eyes flashing. "Maybe you should ask the Western Leader what her real intentions have been with _you_ this whole time."

Theo's expression darkened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Use your brain, Freak; she isn't paying attention to you because she thinks _you__'ll_ make a good ruler. Myrah's getting close to you because she thinks _she__'ll_ make a good Ruler."

Theo looked like he had been slapped. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't form for a few seconds.

"You have no idea…" he finally blurted, and Tolan's glowing eyes narrowed.

"See? Just proving how _thick_ you are. You realize you're trusting _her_ over_ me? _I've never once lied to you!"

"You haven't exactly been honest lately!" Theo spat back, clenching his fists. He was realizing what exactly Tolan was insinuating, and it made him sick to think about it. There was no way that Myrah…

"I don't have time for your blind optimism right now," Tolan retorted icily. "I've got to track down my brother-in-law before he or Imgloss do something that can't be fixed."

He fully left the room after that, with Syn and Theo just staring. Syn shot Theo one last hard-to-read glance before moving to follow her husband.

"Wait, Syn!" Theo called, and she paused. The Heir wasn't even sure _what_ to think, and he was definitely still reeling from the last twenty minutes. But he shoved those feelings aside to try and hone in on what was most important in that moment— finding Hershel. As the curly-headed Healer turned to look back at him, his expression hardened with resolve. "I can get us there faster."

161

"Hold very still."

Hershel tried his best to obey as he felt Imgloss's gnarled hand wrap around his thin forearm. A moment later, the Master Healer could feel the aura winds stirring around them. And suddenly the nauseating feeling of post-transport overpowered him. His view hadn't changed at all, of course, but he was dizzy now…and the temperature around him was significantly colder. Hershel shivered as the air itself seemed to lap at his skin, making him feel clammy and exposed. They were here, then. Unless the Ancient had taken him to some other forsaken place.

"Last chance, boy."

Imgloss's words were soft…barely audible. Hershel could feel the Ancient's hot breath on his neck as the Ancient Oni murmured into his ear.

"I will take you home now if you wish for it…but it's your last chance to back out. Are you _sure__…"_

_"_I'm sure."

Hershel's own words were quiet, but determined. The air around him seemed to buzz with anticipation…he had an uncanny feeling that the Island itself was listening to him…and that it was eager. What the eagerness would pan out to be was a different story, but the Master Healer's heart began pounding at the thought.

Imgloss scoffed softly. His grip on Hershel's arm disappeared. "So be it. Till we meet again, foolish _Master_. If this Island ever decides to release you…"

And suddenly Hershel was alone. He hadn't even felt the winds spin for a transport, and he turned as he tried to sense where the Ancient had gone.

"…Imgloss?"

There was no answer, and suddenly the weight of his decision hit Hershel hard. If he had his sight…his _powers_, he would stand a chance. But as it was, he was stumbling on a misty, chilly plane with nothing but his ever-present blackness to guide him. Panic rose in his throat as he suddenly remembered the stories Tolan and Syn had told him. How would he survive if he was pitted against a deadly worm thousands of feet underground?

He froze in the true fear of not knowing where he was going. He could be moments from careening over the edge of some cliff. He swore softly under his breath, cursing Imgloss, his situation, and his own stubbornness at insisting on this course of action. But he couldn't remain like this; he needed to be free.

_Hello_

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. It sounded female. Hershel clenched his jaw as he looked around sightlessly.

"Who's there?" he murmured, and he thought he heard the slightest chuckle.

_Do not fear me, Master Healer. It has been a great many centuries since we have been visited by one of so high a rank. Though__…it seems you are missing some of who you once were…_

Suddenly there was a hand on his face; warm, solid fingers brushed his cheekbone under one eye while he felt another hand tracing the aura shackles at his wrist. It took him aback; the voice seemed disembodied, like it was carried on the breeze. But the touch was far more physical than he was expecting.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to shy away from the mysterious personage.

_I am called Lunise._

"Are you an Ancient?"

_I am a guide__…here to help travelers who seek the council of the Ancients. _

_"What _are you?"

She didn't answer, and he moved one hand to tentatively reach out and touch her. His fingers brushed a solid arm.

_You possess the ability of Aura Sense._

Her voice had a glimmer of an impressed tone, and he frowned.

"I…don't possess any powers at the moment."

_They are within you__…merely blocked. Whether or not you are able to call up aura power does not mean that you have been robbed of your innate abilities, Master Healer. _

He pondered that, not sure he understood.

"What is Aura Sense?"

_The ability to sense the emotions within others__…only those who possess this skill have the ability to sense me as strongly as you do. _

Sense her as strongly? How did other people _generally _see Lunise? Well…they probably were able to physically _see_ her, he realized bitterly.

_Do not fret, Master Healer. You will have the opportunity to ask for the help you seek. Granted that you prove your worthiness first__…_

Something else that Tolan and Syn had shared about their own trip on the Island came to mind, and Hershel rushed to voice the fear.

"Only those with powers are considered worthy," he recited. "But mine are blocked. Am I already disqualified from the chance to do so?"

Lunise laughed again. It was a sound like the rustling of leaves.

_As I mentioned before__…that you possess aura power is plain to us. _

Her hands were now holding his, suddenly coaxing him forward.

_Come__…your trial awaits…_

Hershel let out one last shuddery breath as he allowed himself to be led to whatever this Island was so eager for him to experience.

Pippa hugged herself as she looked around the landscape. A cold breeze stirred up dirt, the desert around her washed in a cold moonlight. She didn't normally mind the dark…but she was alone, and the darkness had a threatening feel. It hadn't been like this, the last time she had tried…but maybe it was because she was scared.

"Pippa?"

She turned to see a grouchy-looking man staring at her. Her heart jumped and she scurried over. Before he could say anything, the child buried her face into his shirt.

"Arch-ti-phos!" Pip whimpered, and he frowned as he glanced down at her and then around at the landscape.

"What's happened?" he finally snapped. "Something must be weighing on you, to create a mind-world as bleak as this…"

"You're dead, right?"

She had pulled back, staring up at him with large brown eyes. Her blunt nature took the old Master Healer back. "…Yes."

She nodded to herself, heaving a large sigh. He fixed her with a frown and a piercing stare.

"Why have you…" he started, but then Pippa looked up with a spark of determination that immediately reminded the Ancient of Syn.

"Is Uncle Hershel dead?"

Once again, the words took Phos by surprise. He stared as the child rambled on, tears suddenly filling her eyes.

"I don't know where he is…no one does. Mom thinks he's dead. She went out to look for him, and hasn't come home. And I thought that you would know, since _you__'re_ dead…"

"Hershel is not dead," Phos assured quickly, though a blanket of unease had settled on him. "As far as I'm aware, he is still in the realm of the living."

Pippa looked relieved, but she was hugging herself now.

"Then where _is_ he?"

The Ancient knelt down to be more eye level with the young girl.

"What happened? When's the last time you saw him?"

She shrugged forlornly.

"I visit him lots…he doesn't eat unless someone comes and makes him. He just sits all day in that stupid chair…"

Phos's expression twisted with concern, but Pippa continued as if she didn't notice.

"Mom and I came this morning and he was just _gone. _Sometimes he goes and collects stuff with Baffa but Baffa came home and there was no Uncle Hershel. We looked _everywhere_! He's not in any of the collecting spots or anything. And he's blind…"

Pippa's expression crumpled.

"What if he fell in a well or something?" she finally asked in a small voice. Wells were the one thing that the child had always been uneasy about…which made fetching water one of her least favorite chores. Something about the seemingly endless expanse of cramped, cold darkness made her very nervous. The thought that her Uncle could be stranded down one of those bottomless pits filled her with a sudden terror. A gust of icy wind whipped through the world and Phos's brow furrowed.

"I'm sure Hershel is alright," he murmured, putting a gnarled hand on her shoulder. "He is a capable Healer, and he's got a good head on his shoulders. Even blind, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Pippa sniffed pitifully, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"You don't know how sad he is," she pointed out honestly, and Phos paused. He was lost in thought when the child tugged his tunic.

"Archti-phos…"

He looked back down and she gave him a pleading look.

"You'll watch for Uncle Hershel, right? So that if he _does_ go to the departed realm…"

Her eyes filled with tears and she cried again.

"Then…he won't be…all alone…"

Phos opened his mouth, but seemed lost for words as he stared at the normally confident and fearless child.

"He _hates_ being alone," Pip continued, wiping at her eyes as she took a shuddery breath.

"I'll know," Phos finally assured, his voice a little gruff in an effort to keep out the emotion. "If Hershel…if he comes to the departed realm I'll know."

She sniffed and seemed to calm down at that. He tried to assure her further, his tone becoming no-nonsense.

"Your mother will no doubt track him down…or he'll find his way home."

Pippa nodded, but she had too much of her father in her to take him at his word.

"I'll come back if we can't find him," she finally decided, looking back up. "And you can tell me if you did."

It was a somber thought for so young a child, but she actually seemed to feel a little better at the thought of having some kind of plan in place.

The world was becoming hazy now that Pippa had gotten the answers she had come searching for. Phos watched as everything began fading away, steeling himself for the re-entry back into the departed realm. His mind churned with unusual worry for a dead person.

Where was his wayward apprentice? He surely did not want Hershel to join the departed realm before his time, but that was hardly his biggest worry. He was only too aware of the fact that there were fates worse than death itself that could lie in wait for those not careful enough to avoid them.

Syn didn't even wait for the dizziness to wear off as she caught sight of Imgloss's tent. She was faintly aware of Theo calling out to her as she ran, but she needed to get there now. Some part of her wanted to believe that her brother was sitting in there discussing something with the other Healer…but there was too much that had happened for her to really believe it. She threw the tent door open to reveal a dimly lit tent. It was empty, and her heart immediately sank.

"Syn!"

Theo had caught up with her, and she looked over as he came to join her in the tent.

"Is he in here?"

But he could see the interior of the tent before she had the chance to answer. Her words were soft.

"No."

Theo's expression twisted in confusion as he fully entered the tent. Syn followed, her eyes filled with tears as she looked around.

"Two plates."

She glanced up as Theo gestured to two dirty dishes sitting, one on each side of a small table with two chairs that didn't match each other. "Two tea cups too…and a whole pot of tea. I think there _was_ a meeting here," he explained.

Syn just scoffed. "It's evening now. You think Hershel spent the entire day with the man who blinded him, and Imgloss fed him dinner?"

"The evidence seems to point to that," Theo said defensively. Syn's eyes filled with tears as she put her hands to her head.

"These could just be dishes piling up; there are more over on those work tables too. This doesn't mean my brother was here, this just means that Imgloss never cleans."

"Why have you already decided to believe the worse case scenario?" Theo snapped. Tolan's earlier words had left him hurting and confused, and having Syn shoot down every word he said was frustrating him. "Yeah, I dropped Hershel off in the morning. But he _told_ me that he had an important meeting with Imgloss. So it ran a little late…maybe Imgloss took him home like Hershel told me he would."

"You weren't _there, _Theo. When he showed up to punish Hershel. He was so smug…so pleased that he would get to hurt him," Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up and met Theo's eyes. His defensiveness faded as he realized how distraught his long-time friend looked. "I can't see them just…getting over that."

"Then what do you think happened?" Theo finally asked, sinking down into one of the mismatched chairs. "That Hershel lied to me to get him here? But why would he do that? Why would he seek Imgloss out?"

Syn's eyes darting around the room. Finally she just shook her head.

"I don't know."

"He seemed pretty calm when he came to see me," Theo offered. "Like he knew what he was doing."

She looked up at him as she sat stiffly in the other chair.

"Happy?" she tried, and Theo shrugged.

"Yeah…I mean, kinda cryptic. But cryptically happy?"

"He hasn't been _happy_ in weeks, Theo." She hugged herself. "So that almost makes this all worse."

Theodynn wasn't sure what to say to that, so they sat in silence as the light faded from the tent.

"You'd think Imgloss would come back, at least," Theo mused as he looked towards the doorway, as if waiting for the Ancient to walk in any moment. "Then we can ask _him_ what happened to Hershel."

Rather than comfort Syn, however, his comment just made her shudder.

"I want to rip that horrible man apart," she muttered. "But I'm also terrified for what he would say…"

Theo shifted in his seat; there was so much that he still didn't know, and it made it hard to be sure of _anything._

"Syn?"

She glanced up and he leaned forward.

"What…exactly happened while my parents and I were gone?"

Syn studied his face and then rubbed hers with her hands, suddenly looking exhausted.

"It all happened so fast," she finally said miserably, and Theo's heart began to pound at the thought of finally connecting some of the dots. "I knew that Hershel loved Myrah…but then he said he was going to end it. He's such as stickler for rules, I just assumed that he _did__…"_

"End it? Why?"

"Healers cannot get involved in Politics in any way. With Myrah being a leader, well…"

Understanding lit up in Theo's eyes, and then he scowled.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he argued, and Syn gave a half-shrug as she sighed.

"It was what it was, I guess. Hershel was pretty upset about it for awhile, but then he perked up again and I thought that he was finally feeling better. I should have realized what it really was. And then Imgloss showed up with the other healers…and they…"

Her throat constricted and she leaned forward to bury her face into her hands.

"They blinded him," Theo offered softly, and Syn shuddered.

"He's been all over the place since then. There was a little while where he seemed to be trying to keep going despite everything…but this last week he shut down so much. Pip said he wasn't even _eating, _so I showed up today to make him eat something. But he was _gone.__"_

She started to cry again, and Theo's face fell with concern. He stood to come put a comforting hand on her shoulder. There was one last question eating at the Heir, and based on Syn's outburst at the Western Fortress, he was pretty sure he already knew what her answer would be. But after a minute or so of debating he finally forced himself to ask it.

"How did the Healers even_ know_ about Hershel and Myrah?"

Syn scoffed wetly, her miserable expression mixing with hatred.

"She turned him in."

The words hit hard, even though Theo had already feared as much. His heart lurched and he found himself shaking his head.

"Are you sure, Syn? I just can't see Myrah…."

"She's the _only_ one who could have!" Syn snapped, turning to fix the heir with her furious expression. "It was part of the reason that Hershel was so upset. Not only did he lose his sight…his _powers__…_but the woman he loved was willing to make it all happen!"

She pounded the seat's arm in a spur of rage.

"I've wanted so badly to scream at her for so long," she admitted acidly. "But I tried to hold back, for Hershel's sake. I didn't even tell your parents…but now he's _missing. _And I just _know_ she had something to do with it, even if she says she hasn't seen him."

Theo bit his lip, not even sure what he should be feeling. He was so close to Syn, Hershel and the rest…he wanted to believe them. Let them know that he was on their side. But he also couldn't help but think about every conversation that he had with Myrah over the past months. The Myrah that Syn was outlining was cruel and heartless. She would have to be to turn Hershel in…but the Myrah _he_ knew had asked him all about love and how she could get it to stop hurting.

_It was a mutual decision__…_ she had said when he had asked her what had happened. The small, cynical part of him that Tolan's example had built up over the years pointed out that guilt could be a great motivator for Myrah's pain; perhaps she _had_ turned Hershel in, but now regretted it. It made him sick, and the stubborn optimist in him pushed the thought away. Maybe he was foolish for believing the best in people. But Myrah had believed in him even when it sometimes felt like even his own _parents_ didn't, and he felt a deep need to stand by her now.

_But she didn__'t really believe in you,_ the Tolan-voiced cynic reminded. Theo just grimaced.

"What do you want to do, Syn?" he finally asked, changing the subject altogether. "We could wait here for Imgloss."

She leaned back in her chair, looking exhausted.

"He'll want something," she realized softly. "He won't just tell us, Theodynn. He'll _want_ something for the information."

The teen remembered back to the only other time he had met the Ancient. He shuddered, remembering the greedy light in his eye when he had asked for Amber's horn.

"What do you think he'll want?" he finally asked. "I mean…did he even get that black chest he asked you for?"

Syn shivered violently.

"He got it alright," she murmured, though her thoughts seemed to be far away. No doubt trying to figure out what the Old Ancient would ask for now.

Theo tried to brainstorm as well, but he didn't know anything about the man, really. He searched his small tent for clues, but it really was just all the same things as were found in Hershel's tent. He didn't seem the type to want money…

Syn gasped suddenly, her hands gripping the arms of her seat. Theo looked up in surprise, immediately concerned by how gaunt Syn suddenly looked in the dim light.

"What's…" he started, but he didn't get far as she looked up at him.

"We have to get home _now, _Theo…take me home."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Now? I thought…"

"I know what he would want."

162

Baffa finished the last of the stew. Normally, Pip would have spent a long time chastising him for that kind of behavior. But tonight, she just laid on the rug next to the fire, staring up at the tent's ceiling. One arm was firmly around the Sniffer's neck. Baffa was snoring softly. The child watched as the light from the flames made shadows dance across the tent's fabric.

"Archtiphos says that Uncle Hershel's not dead," she murmured to her sniffer for the fourth of fifth time. "So we just have to wait for him to get back…"

Then, as if beckoned in by her thoughts, she heard footsteps by the door. Pippa bolted upright, her heart pounding with hope. The sudden movement woke Baffa, who sneezed and grumbled deep in his chest.

"Uncle Hershel?" she called out, hoping with all the hope a six-year old could muster. She got to her feet, anticipating the arrival of whoever was moving the doorflap. "Baffa ate all the stew, but…"

She trailed off as she watched the figure enter, her hopeful expression immediately blackening into a look of Hatred. Imgloss took in the small child with cool interest.

"Quite alright," he finally said. "You see, I already ate."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Pippa snapped angrily. Baffa picked up on her anger and distrust and immediately starting growling threateningly at the Healer as he came fully into the tent. Imgloss's eyes rested on the sniffer briefly before moving back to the small girl by the fireplace.

"Here alone, then? I suppose the rest of your foolish family is out searching…"

"They're trying to find my Uncle," she explained defensively, her small fists lighting up with aura. "You aren't welcome here…_go away.__"_

He scoffed, coming towards her. Baffa immediately lunged. The Healer didn't seem at all threatened; Pippa watched in horror as the Ancient shot a blast of aura at the beast. It hit Baffa in the face, and his threatening baying turned into pained howls.

"_Stop!__" _Pippa yelled, shooting a blast at the Ancient herself. Baffa had retreated now, the poor beast hiding behind his young Oni charge. Imgloss deflected the oncoming blast with ease, sending it hurling into a wall. Pippa's heart began to pound as he got closer, and she sent blast after blast. A bottle shattered. Items exploded off a shelf. None of her attacks seemed to phase the Ancient, and suddenly his hand was gripping her wrist tightly.

_"Let go!" _she screamed, but he just sneered softly.

"Careful girl…you're destroying your Uncle's belongings."

She glanced around quickly and her heart sank as she saw a bunch of herbs on fire in one corner and a few smoking items in various places. But then there was another gnarled hand grabbing her face and she screamed at him again as he seemed to be trying to stare into her soul.

"_LET GO!__"_

"Willful child," he muttered. "But still young…capable of _learning.__"_

She thrashed in his grasp. She was afraid of destroying anything else, but she wasn't just going to let him touch her.

"You can't do this!" she spat in his face. "My Uncle said you aren't allowed…I'm not an apprentice."

He chuckled darkly as he scanned her.

"Your Uncle won't be able to do anything, silly girl. Not where he is now."

Her blood ran cold, but Imgloss was still talking as he studied her.

"And the rules won't be enforced for much longer, regardless."

"_Where__'s my Uncle?"_ Pippa demanded angrily, finally managing to pull her chin out of Imgloss's grasp. He released her arm as well, and she pushed up against the shelf behind her as she continued to glare. Next to her Baffa continued to growl softly but did not try to engage again, and Pippa tried to figure out how she was going to get past him. She was suddenly angry that she had left her sword at home; Syn had insisted that she wouldn't need it to come spend the day with her Uncle. Why did nobody ever _listen_ to her?!

"Not the most powerful I've ever met," Imgloss was saying as he stroked his chin, studying her. "But in today's world, a child with the gift is rare in and of itself. And with dedicated learning…"

"I won't be your apprentice. I _won__'t!" _Pippa said, stamping her foot as she pouted at him. "You can't make me!"

"You'd be surprised," Imgloss answered as he raised an eyebrow, and Pippa's eyes flashed.

"Where's my Uncle Hershel!? What did you do?!" she demanded again. He scoffed.

"He's gone, foolish child."

"He's not dead!" she argued back defiantly. "Archtiphos said he's _not dead!__"_

Imgloss seemed surprised at the mention of the deceased Ancient, and he seemed to study Pippa closer.

"No…perhaps not dead. But lost. Don't expect to ever see him again…"

"_Liar!__"_ she mocked in a way that only a six-year-old can. "You're just a liar and _bad man and no one likes you!_"

"Now, now," Imgloss's voice had taken on a threatening tone that made the child uneasy. His eyes were starting to glow as he came closer. "Back in the glory days, a child would _never_ be allowed to speak that way to an Ancient. Especially not one destined for the role of Master Healer."

"Uncle Hershel's the Master Healer," she argued. "And he'll _never, ever let you__…"_

_"_He made his choice, child. He's lost forever…and if he is not present in the realm by the next full moon, we will choose a new Master. The moon's nearly half-full already, and with Pazzol gone, there really _is_ only one option."

Pippa grimaced as she shrunk back away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she finally spat. "But Uncle Hershel will be back. He won't let you do this!"

"I tried to talk your Uncle out of his choice; he chose to leave you. To leave this realm. There is no use blaming _me._ And without him, you will need someone to teach you."

She spat at him, but there was aura dancing around his hands now that made her start to tremble.

"Your power cannot go to waste, foolish girl. Especially not when such talents are nearly non-existent. There are many things that I could teach you that your Uncle could have never hoped to…"

He was reaching out and Pippa's eyes were wide with fear.

"_Don__'t touch her!"_

Imgloss and Pippa both froze. The child recognized her mother's voice immediately and shoved past the Ancient to meet Syn at the door.

"_Mom!__"_

Imgloss had turned to see the two figures in the doorway. Syn's face was puffy; she had clearly been crying. The Heir stood there as well, glaring. He seemed tired, however; seems he had exhausted himself. No doubt transporting all over the realm.

Syn pulled Pippa into a hug, both of them shaking.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Theo demanded, his voice taking on an authoritative anger. Imgloss just scoffed.

"I am an Ancient of the realm…and as such, I'm allowed to go where I please."

"This is the Master Healer's tent!" Theo argued. "You are not allowed here without permission…"

"The tent of a dead man is hardly owned by anyone."

Theo and Syn immediately blanched, with Syn seeming to freeze solid. Pippa turned to glare at the Ancient.

"Liar!" she called again. "Archtiphos said he's _not dead! _He's still alive…"

"Well…as good as dead," Imgloss corrected smoothly, staring at the other Oni as if they were all simple minded.

"What do you mean?"

Syn probably meant to sound angry, demanding…but her voice came out as a strangled whisper. Imgloss's eyes flicked between her and Theo as he chuckled.

"You were both able to survive the Isle…._barely.__" _He said the last word with a pointed look in Theo's direction, who flushed angrily. "But you had powers…or at least_ sight_. Your precious Master will hardly succeed without either."

"The Isle of the Ancients?" Theo demanded. "Why…how could you take him there!?"

"He is the one who chose to go," Imgloss explained coolly. "He came to my tent to request my help in trying to get there. I actually tried to talk him down, but the poor fool is as stupid and stubborn as the rest of you."

"Go get him back, then!" Theo demanded angrily. Imgloss shook his head in disbelief.

"It is not so simple, _boy._ He has entered his trial by now…and I have no love for that demonic island. I would hardly risk myself to bail a fool who bit off more than he could chew…"

Theo glared, but Syn had sunk to the ground with a hand pressed to her mouth. She seemed to be in some sort of daze, and Pippa's arms wrapped around her mother's neck.

"He can do it," she tried. "Uncle Hershel's strong."

Imgloss snorted at that.

Theo's eyes flashed, his fists flaming. "What were you doing here? Why would you threaten Pip?"

"I wasn't _threatening, _nosy fool. I was merely interested in getting a better read on her abilities…"

"You're to have _nothing_ to do with her!" Theo cut in angrily. "From this point on, she's under the protection of the Ruling family. To mess with her, or Syn, or _anyone else__…_you're messing with the government directly. And that's against your laws, isn't it?"

Imgloss studied Theodynn with a patronizing expression. "It is," he finally admitted, his eyebrow raising. "But perhaps for not much longer."

Theo's expression became confused as well as angry, but then the Ancient was leaving out of the back-door flap. Theo scowled and went to follow him.

"Come back, you coward…" he started, but by the time he had gotten to the back entrance, Imgloss was gone. The teen debated transporting after him; no doubt the horrible man had gone home. But then he decided against it; he only had enough energy for maybe one more transport today, and he knew what he needed it for.

Coming back into the front, Theo's heart twisted to see Syn once again crying. The revelation of where Hershel apparently was had seemed to hit her hard, and Pippa looked up at Theo with concern.

"Uncle Hershel's gonna be ok…right, Prince Theo?"

He tried to give her a comforting smile as he bent down and lifted her up. He put her on one hip.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," he finally managed, and then he turned to Syn. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to register it.

"Auntie Syn? I'm going to take you guys to the fortress tonight. With everything that's happened, and with Imgloss prowling around…" he shuddered involuntarily. "I think it will be better."

It took a little more coaxing to get Syn on her feet and out the door so he could transport them, but eventually she was in a position where Theo could wrap an arm around her shoulders. With Pip on his other hip, he closed his eyes and summoned his power. He prayed quickly that he would have enough energy to get all three of them to his home fortress, and then they were off with a flash of light.

His hoofer was upset…running on its last legs, no doubt. Tolan couldn't blame it; it had already had to go all the way to the Western Fortress, to the southern border, and now back to Hershel's tent. His head felt like someone had stuffed it full of something scratchy and dense, and he grimaced at the throbbing at his temples.

Imgloss had never shown. He had waited at the tent for a while in hopes of apprehending the old tyrant. But as the night grew longer, unease had settled on the bodyguard. Hershel was missing, and now Imgloss was as well. That didn't bode well, and he finally decided that the Ancient was probably not coming back that night. The thought of Syn and Pip worrying at home had finally convinced Tolan to head back to his hoofer and coax it on a long-distance midnight run. No doubt they were both still sick with worry about the missing Master Healer. Now as he neared the rune-covered tent, anger flared in his chest again. Hershel had to have known what his disappearance would do to his family. But he had chosen to do it anyway.

The hoofer bellowed as he finally pulled it to a stop, and he sighed as he hopped off. Tolan shot the irritable creature an irritated look of his own.

"Last stop tonight, alright?" he promised, and the hoofer shook its clumpy mane before heading off to the water trough nearby. Tolan ought to tie it up, but he knew the beast would be much to worn out to wander off. No doubt he'd find it sleeping next to the feeding and watering troughs in the morning.

There were no lights lit in the tent, but it was late. No doubt everyone had gone to sleep a while ago. He summoned aura around one hand as he entered…and immediately froze.

The tent could never have been described as clean; its clutter had always been unsightly. But it was worse now than usual. His aura glinted off of broken glass shards and various objects scattered on the ground, and there was an acrid smell lingering in the air as if someone had burned something that shouldn't have been burned. Tolan's heart began to race; he had wanted to enter quietly as to not wake those sleeping, but he gave up as he called out now.

"Syn? _Fluff?_"

He burst into the back room, but it was just as empty. Or…_almost_ as empty. A giant, furry mass barreled into him, and Tolan cursed.

"Baffa?" he muttered, looking down at the sniffer as it butted its head into him, whimpering. It was well known that the sniffer was more bark than bite, but Baffa seemed straight up spooked. In examining his daughter's pet closer, he discovered that its long mane was charred and burned in a few places. The acid in Tolan's stomach burned all the more painfully.

"What happened?" he murmured, but of course the beast wouldn't be able to answer him. Tolan went back to the front room; the back looked untouched. Whatever had gone down, it had occurred in the front. He scoured for clues. An empty stew pot, a long dead fire. He located a bunch of charred herbs sitting on the ground; no doubt the cause of the smell. Things seemed to have been blasted at random, and he tried to piece together _why._

His eyes found something lying face-down in the dirt, and he cautiously picked it up. He felt a twist inside when he realized what it was: The painting Syn had done all those years ago of her, Hershel, and their old grouch of a Master. It had been burned; Tolan fingered the black, curling edges of the painting and exhaled shakily. Syn's face was still visible through the ash and holes, as was Phos's. But where Hershel had stood in the scene, the parchment was black and cracked.

Aura Power. Had to be. For a moment, Tolan wondered if the Master Healer had returned home and had some kind of fit, but then remembered that Hershel didn't even _have_ powers. Which left only a few people it could have been…and he didn't see Pippa doing this kind of damage.

Pippa. His heart immediately lurched when he realized that Syn had no doubt left Fluff alone in the tent when she had left to go to the Western Fortress. She would have been here, with Baffa.

Suddenly the pieces clicked, and he shook with the realization. Fluff. Evidence of a power struggle. Injured Baffa; that sniffer wouldn't have been a threat to anyone unless they had gone for his owner directly. There weren't many people with powers in the realm, and unless Theodynn or his mother had decided to randomly attack Pippa, there was only one person it could have been. In his mind's eye, Tolan remembered the empty tent down in the south, where a certain Ancient had never returned.

Tolan pushed himself to his feet, heading for the front of the tent. He wasn't even sure what to do; go back to Imgloss's? Terror was coursing through him, making his aura in his hand twist and become too large to be controllable. He grimaced and shook his hand free of the stuff, but his eyes were blazing at this point. If that Ancient had so much as _touched_ his daughter…

He made it to his Hoofer, and tried to get the thing to stand up again. But it seemed that the Hoofer was really done for the night; no matter what he tried or threatened, the beast would not comply. It lowed angrily a few times, but it was too tired to even lash out as Tolan harassed it again and again. Eventually, the bodyguard had to realize that he wasn't going anywhere on this beast anytime soon. He cursed the stubborn creature and immediately tied it to the Hoofer Posts after all. He turned to face the desert, his hand gripping the hilt of one of his katanas. Seemed he was walking, then. He still wasn't sure what to do, but he knew one obstinately optimistic teen who might be able to help. As much as Tolan harped on him for his faults, the kid _was_ better at this power stuff than he was. The Freak would be able to help him find his daughter.

"He's asleep, Tolan."

Jaqah eyed the bodyguard with a quizzical eye as Tolan's fists clenched.

"I have to talk to him…"

"Theodynn arrived late last night completely worn out. He practically had to be carried to his room," Jaqah cut in, her eyes letting the younger guard know he wasn't getting past her. "He overdid it yesterday. It'll take him all day to recover…"

Tolan's eyes blazed suddenly, and Jaqah stiffened. Her hand inched towards her hilt.

"Tol…"

"My family's missing, Jaq. Freak's the only…"

"Your family?"

Jaqah shook her head as Tolan scowled at her, but her next words made him stand down.

"Syn and Pippa are _here,_ Tolan. Theodynn brought them with him, that's what left him so…"

"Where are they?"

Tolan's voice betrayed both relief and anxiety, and Jaqah must have realized how important this was to him. She gestured for him to follow her and he did. They came to the guest quarters and she gestured to the first door.

"We aren't exactly sure why Theo wanted them to stay here; he was too out of it to explain well. But they're both safe inside, asleep."

Tolan nodded his thanks and pushed the door open. He exhaled in relief once again as he made out two forms on the bed. He walked over, and Syn stirred as he ran a hand through her hair. She didn't wake, however, and Tol looked over to see a tell-tale puff of greyish-black hair sticking out of the blanket next to his wife.

The adrenaline faded from his body and he realized how tired he was. He debated whether or not he would be able to fit in the bed, and there was a soft knock on the door. He went and answered it to see that Jaqah had dug up an extra bedmat.

"Figured you might need this…" she murmured, and he accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks, Jaq."

"Get some sleep. You look like death."

He scowled a little, but she gave him a smile to let him know she was joking. Then she was gone, headed back to finish her early-morning routine that he had interrupted.

24


	55. Trial of the Master: Chapter 55

163

The next day, Syn finally filled Cole and Keyda in on the details of everything that had happened. The Rulers were understandably shocked, but assured Syn and Tolan that they could stay at the fortress as long as possible and offered to send out search parties for Hershel. While Syn appreciated the offer, she had a horrible feeling that Imgloss hadn't been lying the night before. For some reason, it made a sick kind of sense that Hershel would have gone to the Isle. She wasn't sure what on earth he hoped to accomplish, but it had left her feeling overwhelmingly anxious.

Unlike her parents, Pippa had woken in a bright, chipper mood and was currently challenging guards to fights out in the practice fields. Syn glanced over at her husband as he picked at his meal.

"I'm sorry we gave you a scare last night," she finally offered. Tolan had been quiet all morning, and she could tell he was simmering with anger. She just wasn't exactly sure who he was so angry at.

"I'm glad you and Pip are fine. A note would have been nice, though."

She reached out to touch his arm. "Tol…" He glanced over and she sighed. "I'm sorry. After everything, Theo just thought it would be better to get us here."

He glanced away, stabbing at the mash on his plate. "I know," he finally murmured. They were left to their own thoughts for a moment longer and Syn finally asked the question she had been worrying about.

"Do you think he's really on that Island, Tolan?"

The guard's expression darkened. "Dunno. I don't know how he expected to survive it if he is. Was he not listening when we told him everything that tried to _kill_ us while we were there?"

Syn blanched, and Tolan's anger seemed to simmer down when he saw it.

"He is still the Master Healer, Syn. Maybe he'll have special privileges there…"

She shuddered, remembering all too well everything Imgloss had said last night."Imgloss doesn't think he'll ever make it back."

"Imgloss doesn't know _everything._"Tolan rubbed at his eyes, and Syn wondered if he had slept well. "You see Theo yet?"

Syn shook her head. "He was so out of it last night, Tol. I'll bet he's still sleeping. Why?"

He shrugged. "That's what he gets, for transporting all over the realm. You really shouldn't have gone to Imgloss's, Syn…"

"I _know,__"_ she cut in, tears smarting her eyes again. "I should never have left Pippa alone, not with everything that's been going on."

Tolan winced and shook his head. "I'm not blaming you for what happened to Fluff," he clarified quietly, though his eyes flashed at the memory. "I meant that we had no idea what would have been waiting for you at Imgloss's tent. Hershel could have been…well…"

"I had to know, Tolan. I had to know what happened to him." She rubbed her face, suddenly very tired despite the fact that it was only midday. "I'm going to go find Pippa," she finally said. "You ought to go back to bed; you don't look like you got any sleep at all."

Tolan didn't answer for a moment. "I think that I'll go check on the Freak."

It occurred to Syn that Tolan must actually be pretty worried about Theo, with how many times he had brought him up.

"Alright. And then get some sleep, Tolan."

He shrugged, not committing to anything. Then they parted ways, both meals left only half eaten on the tables behind them.

* * *

Time was a funny thing when one was blind. It still existed, of course, but looking outside wasn't enough to know what time of day it was. Ever since Imgloss had imparted the Law of the Ancients all those weeks ago, Hershel had to rely on other cues. The temperature of the air, what kinds of sounds were echoing around the tent, how active Baffa seemed to be.

On the Isle, he was at a complete loss.

"Lunise…it feels like we've been walking so long."

His voice echoed around the space they were traveling in; the air whispering his own thoughts back to him with his own voice. It caused him to shudder, but the feeling of his guide's warm hand on his wrist continued to comfort him. It could have been worse, he mused. He could be alone.

_Time is different on the Isle._

He had assumed as much, and he decided he would need to more specifically state his thoughts if he wanted answers from the cryptic woman. At least, he _assumed_ Lunise was a woman.

"Can you describe it for me? The place we're walking? I can't…I can't _see_ anything."

_There is nothing to describe._

He frowned, and she continued as if she could read his thoughts.

_The Island is always shifting, conforming to a traveler__'s senses. Your lack of sight means that it feels no obligation to fill in a visual. _

"So you cannot see anything either?" he tried.

_I see all._

He fell quiet again, thinking. He kept expecting some trial, or at least to be brought to the point where he could summon the first ancients. But they just kept walking…apparently through nothing at all.

"Are you Oni?"

If there was nothing to be learned from the formlessness apparently surrounding them, perhaps he was meant to learn more about the guide herself.

_I am Lunise__…Guardian of the Isle of the Ancients. Tasked with guiding travelers who manage to set foot on the eternal dusts of our shores. _

He was not following at all. After years of being with Phos and pouring over Healer texts, Hershel thought that he had gotten pretty good at interpreting cryptic messages. However, this spirit-like guide had him at a loss.

"But _were_ you an Oni? Before you were chosen to guard this Island?"

_Personal memories are not befitting a Guardian. The Isle collects the memories of others__…and that is enough._

"What do you mean?"

As if to answer his question, something cold landed on Hershel's face. He balked; it was the first thing he had felt since coming to this strange place. Lunise paused as well, and the Master Healer continued to flinch as icy pinpricks landed on his body.

"What is this?"

_Snow. _

Hershel frowned, trying to figure out if he had ever heard of that before. Around his feet he could feel something wet and cold, and he shuddered as it chilled his sandaled feet.

_Learned from the memories of recent visitors_

She explained things so straightforwardly as if she were saying things that should be obvious to the Master Healer. Hershel wondered if they _would_ have been obvious to a different Master Healer—one that actually deserved to be one.

"Is this…_snow_ my trial?" he tried, and the rushing-leaf laughter echoed around him.

_No. Merely a demonstration._

As quickly as it had come, the wet coldness vanished from his feet, and no longer did icy things settle on his skin. They continued their walk, though Hershel wasn't sure where they were going. He wondered again how long it had been that they had been traveling. He had worked hard to stay focused, prepped for anything. His emotions were guarded in a way that only a dedicated Master of many years could guard them…but in the mind-numbing travel, he finally found himself slipping. His mind went to Syn…to Pippa. How long had he been on this Island? He felt a twist of guilt as he realized that his family was no doubt worried sick about him. He wondered how long before Imgloss would announce him lost forever and take over his position as Master Healer. Fear was setting in now; what if he was stuck walking with his cryptic guide for days on end? Or months? Or even _years?_ What if it had already _been_ that long?

"Lunise, I realize that time must work differently on the Isle…but as you are able to see _everything__…_do you know how long it has been in my home realm? How much time has passed?"

_Soon._

He blinked; that wasn't even close to an answer to his question.

"What?"

_Good luck__…Master Healer. _

Suddenly, the warm hand around his wrist was disappearing. He balked, the thought of losing the only connection he had to this impossible world causing him to panic.

"Lunise, _wait.__"_

But there was no answer, and Hershel was forced to turn around, searching the blackness for a sound, a feeling…._anything._ But he might as well have been in a void.

The Master Healer reached out with both hands, the way he had grown used to. His footsteps were careful as he pushed on. Had some trial formed around him? One he just wasn't able to see? Or was it still formless…just some kind of floor in a nonexistent world? His head hurt from trying to understand while his heart pounded with adrenaline and anxiety. He wanted to just run; there was nothing that had occurred thus far to suggest he couldn't just run and keep running forever. Perhaps it would help him feel less jittery if he was able to careen into the darkness. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, the threat of some drop off or cliff at the forefront of his mind.

"Lunise?" he called again, and once again his own voice whispered back to him. Then, there was another sound. An oh-so-subtle one, something that sounded between the slither of a snake and a shell cracking open. His eyes widened, trying to sense if there was some kind of threat. The silence was deafening in those breathless moments of nothing. And then the Island struck.

Hershel cried out as something wrapped around his left wrist. He immediately tried to pull away, but whatever it was held fast. It was cold as ice, making his wrist throb from both the temperature and the increasing pressure as it tightened like a serpent. He tried to rip it off with his right hand. He had no idea what it was… some kind of metallic substance with the texture of a plant or vine. Suddenly the mysterious binding was pulling back, forcing him backward away from the way he had been walking. He grit his teeth as he pulled out a knife from where it was strapped to his belt—just a simple dagger, really…used far more for cutting the stalks off of herbs in the wilderness than for defense. He wanted to stab mercilessly at the binding, but he forced himself to remain calm. If he was too hasty, he might just end up stabbing his own arm.

He carefully but urgently tried to pry whatever-it-was off his wrist, but there was a strange hissing and suddenly he was lurched backward as a similar tendril wrapped around his waist. He fell to the ground and hit it hard. The dagger clattered across the smooth, cold floor as Hershel gasped in fear and pain. He tried to regain his feet, but suddenly he was being pulled backward at an alarming speed, making it impossible for him to do anything by yell as he slid on his back on the icy floor. He continued to rip at the vine-like material with his free hand, but then another rope of living metal wrapped around his right wrist as well, and he thrashed as both wrists were suddenly bound to his sides. Panic was beginning to build as continued to rocket backwards, his sight as inky black as ever. The cold pressed further inward from the places the vines and floor were touching him, and his mobility became more and more limited. His mind screamed at him to do something. Rather than continue to react, he finally froze, closing his eyes to calm his thoughts. It was terrifying to be sure, but as the adrenaline-rushed initial panic faded, Hershel knew he needed to pull himself away from the reactionary path and try to see this for what it was. He listed everything he knew about this place in his mind, and with each fact added to his list his heart calmed a little.

This was the Isle of the Ancients. He was meant to be tested. This was the test.

The Island fed on fears…_greatest_ fears. Or at least, he assumed as much from what little he knew about Theo and Amber's trials. What was his greatest fear?

_Being Bound__…Life in Captivity._

It came to him as soon as he realized that this must be his test, and he grimaced as his side slammed into something before his backward momentum continued, the speed impossibly getting faster. He was literally being dragged, bound, to some unknown fate. Possibly eternal captivity…and they wanted that to freeze him with fear. To bring him to an inconsolable point. Anger swelled within him; how could the Ancients create this Isle to help those who need it only to torture them with their greatest fears. As if those who faced their fears were more worthy of help.

_"This isn't real!"_

His voice echoed around him, and for a moment the vines pulled him even faster, his teeth chattering as he realized he couldn't even feel his fingers. There was something on his face now…another freezing tendril inching along, poking at his skin like some sightless metal worm. He realized with a strike of fear that it was moving across his face and over his mouth in an effort to gag him, and he shut his sightless eyes as he yelled again.

_"THIS IS NOT REAL!"_

The momentum was building, and suddenly the air around him crackled as if charged with electricity…like stormclouds before a lightening shower. He tensed in anticipation. Without warning, the vines suddenly threw him. He cried out as his suddenly free limbs windmilled through the blackness, his heart in his throat as he realized he was now in freefall. Then he was slamming into something.

He bounced off the smooth wall and then hit the ground with a gasp. His ears were ringing and he panted as he shook on the cold floor. Hershel waited to see if the vines would find him again, but there was nothing but the blackness and the silence and the cold.

He realized suddenly that he could taste blood and brought a hand to his mouth. He had split his lip at some point, and for some reason that caused his skin to break out into goosebumps. It seemed this world was quite capable of hurting him, whether these strange assailants were real or not.

"Lunise?"

His voice was rough, haggard from his previous screaming. There was no answer, and Hershel finally moved to push himself up with his hands. As he did so, however, the cold glassy floor transformed. The Master Healer swallowed as he felt dirt beneath his hands…hard packed dirt. And suddenly the air was filled with a smell that he found hard to place.

The Isle feeds on memories, he remembered. It was bringing something to his mind…using other senses since he could not see what it was so adamant to show him. The dirt and the smell were not quite enough for him to place what it was….but then someone spoke, and the voice immediately grounded him.

"Hershel? What kind of name is _that?__"_

Even after all these years, Ilya's grating voice caused Hershel to flinch. He took a step back, his heart pounding at the anticipation of what was to come.

"Well, what do you wanna call it?"

A gruff voice, and deep. Hershel frowned as he listened…he couldn't place it. He had been focusing so hard on listening that the sudden wail of an infant caused him to jump.

"There it goes again!" his mother snapped angrily. "Useless little worm…_that__'s_ what we should call it."

Him? Was that mewling infant _him?_ Hershel's heart began to pound in anticipation. How was the Island able to pull this memory from him…something he couldn't have ever remembered himself?

"Names have meaning, Ilya…"

"Meaning _what?__" _

"You wanna name him Useless Worm, and that's what he's gonna be. Lot of good that will do us."

Ilya merely scoffed, and then there was silence. The infant was still crying, and Hershel couldn't help but walk towards the sound. He reached out, trying to feel for things…but there was nothing. Apparently, the dirt floor was all the more the Island was willing to let him touch. But the wailing of his own tiny form was like a stab to his heart…a testament of how long he had been hated and alone.

The cries suddenly began to peter off, turning to whimpers. Ilya harrumphed.

"How'd you do that?" she demanded, and the unrecognizable voice seemed just as irritable.

"Holding it. That's what you're supposed to do when they cry…"

"I carried it around against my will for nine months…ain't that enough?"

Their conversation faded to muttering for a moment. Hershel frowned as he considered the man in the scene. It…had to be his father. His birth father, whom he had no memories of.

"So we're calling it Hershel," Ilya finally said, not sounding very happy about it. "If names got _meaning,_ then what's the deal with that one?"

"Heard it somewhere."

Ilya snorted.

"And that makes it important?"

"Got stuck in my brain. Look at it… he looks like a Hershel."

"Looks like a half-dead rat," Ilya corrected bitterly. "You Healers and your peculiarities. Shoulda listened to the village about the likes of you…odd as all get out. Not all there in the head…"

"I'm there enough in the head," the man argued gruffly, sounding a little wounded. "Thing's stopped crying, hasn't it? Can't say I was wrong about holding it…"

Hershel's heart was pounding as the conversation continued. His father had been…a Healer? He had never known that, and would never have even guessed it. He tried to think back to his earliest memories, but he could only ever remember Ilya; the woman who's sneer was as greasy as the rest of her. And then Syn's father…a curly-haired, rough man. And then Syn. He had known that Syn's father wasn't his own, but it hit him hard that he knew nearly nothing about the man who's voice he was hearing now for the first time. It was unnerving that the Island seemed to know more about him than he knew about himself.

He longed for Ilya to say the man's name…_something_ that Hershel could use to identify the slow, gruff voice.

"Put it down…it's sleeping now, ain't it? No need to hold it at all, really. Just let it cry itself crazy…maybe we'll get lucky and it'll choke as it screams. I still don't see why we don't just get rid of it…more trouble than its worth."

"Got to put the time in now," the man argued, though it sounded like he was lowering the infant to the ground. "Once they get a few years old, they can help. Seen it all over in all the villages…the more kids ya have, the more work gets done…the more you can eat…"

"The more food we got to stuff in their mewling throats, more like," Ilya argued. "A few years is hardly worth the effort now, at any rate…"

"Then you manage the roots, and _I__'ll_ keep Hershel from dying. Alright?"

She snorted.

"You bet you will. No more of this flitting in and out…being gone for months just to come wandering back like some half-witted hoofer. You leave and I'm leaving that thing out for the Sniffers…"

"I ain't leaving. Now get the dinner on, you daft woman."

There was a clang, and then the man cursed. Hershel figured Ilya had thrown something at him.

"_OI!__"_

It was a fearsome roar, and when Hershel didn't hear a response from Ilya, he figured the foul woman must have been sufficiently cowed then. However, the roar also woke the baby; the crying began again.

"Look what you done," the man muttered, and the sound of crying seemed to get closer as Hershel could only assume the man was lifting the baby.

"You're the one screamin'," Ilya muttered, and the man just scoffed.

"Oi, calm down, Hershel," he tried. "I'm holding ya…aint no sniffer gonna get you with me here. Nothing to cry for; I got you."

The baby continued to cry a little longer, but then eventually it calmed once again.

"See? Worked again."

"Get out of my tent, Hugo. I don't wanna even _see_ that thing for the rest of the day…you hear me?"

Hugo. A name, then. Hershel felt a strange sense of relief at that, though he was suddenly overcome with the desire to see the man who was currently holding his infant self. He wanted to know what he looked like…this mysterious Healer that he had never thought much about before today. Even a _glimpse__…_

But suddenly there was a cold wind, and Hershel hugged himself as he shuddered. The sounds and smells of his mother's dirty tent faded and he realized that the memory was being taken away. It left him feeling empty…and he wasn't sure if it was because he had wanted to experience more or because he was scarred by what he had already witnessed.

164

Myrah was forced to call off the search after a few days. Her advisors seemed surprised she had ordered it for as long as she had, but she had explained that Healers—being as mysterious as they were—could prove powerful allies if one gained their trust. They had tentatively bought the excuse; that her actions were more a surface-level obligation to keep relations smooth with the strange band of Healers. Indeed, she could care less about the organization itself and it's foolish rules; she just wanted Hershel to be alright.

But on the third day she had to admit defeat. Hershel was not anywhere in the Western Province…that much was obvious enough. And she had no authority to search elsewhere. She sat in her office, head in her hands as her Captain of the Guard left to spread the news that they were halting the search.

Was this all her fault? She felt another horrible twist of guilt. She should have never gone to his tent…somehow or another, their last conversation had thrown him over the edge. She had just wanted them to have closure! To stop wondering how the other felt, what the other person thought. To part ways with full communication. But it had all gone terribly wrong.

A knock at the door, and Myrah glanced up.

"Enter."

She stiffened when her Senior Advisor pulled herself into the room.

"I have nothing to say to you…" the leader began bitterly, but Bula merely held up her hands.

"Myrah. Don't be like this."

Myrah glared at her, her fists clenching.

"I warned you already; your own ambitions for my life are _not welcome__…"_

"Just listen to me, then," Bula cut in. "I've listened to you. You made it known that I am only to help you reach your own goals…the goals you have so _graciously_ outlined in our last conversation."

There was bitterness in her tone, but she also seemed genuine. Myrah narrowed her eyes as Bula sighed.

"So let's discuss them, shall we? You said you wished to be a great leader of the Western Province. To establish schools and other things…to make life better for the people. None of that is being accomplished by this brooding you're doing."

"Bula…" she warned, but the Advisor snapped back.

"If those are your goals, then it is my job to help you reach them. And sitting in here _heartbroken_ for some wayward cripple is _not_ putting you on a path to achieve them!"

Myrah stood and Bula shook her head.

"Just forget him, girl. Let it be in the past…move forward."

"I couldn't ignore the fact that there was something I could do," Myrah pointed out coldly. "I owed him that much after everything…"

She trailed off and Bula fixed her with a long look.

"You owe him nothing, Myrah. Remember that."

And then her advisor was leaving. But if she really had come to help Myrah feel better about the situation, she had failed miserably.

* * *

Was it all a lie?

Hershel had no way to know whether what he had just experienced was a true memory or not. He certainly could not remember so far back…and he already knew this Island could create false realities…preying on its victims' senses and fears.

And perhaps their hopes as well, he mused bitterly. His birth father…a Healer? It made him feel something strange, and it tortured him inside to not know whether it was real or not. Another way the Island meant to get to him; to dig up hopes he hadn't even known he had.

Yet, as much as he wanted to distrust this place, that secret would explain so much. He remembered his conversation with Myrah when she told him how odd it would be for him to have the name Hershel if his parents had truly been degenerate root-farmers. Perhaps it would even explain why he had the ability to unlock his powers, while Syn didn't seem to even possess the capability of doing so. Did Hugo have powers? Or perhaps he was just from a line of healers whose abilities had been lost long ago, but were found again that fateful day when assailants had hit Syn with a crossbow bolt. Was there some legacy Hershel was part of he didn't even know about?

He had come here for answers to his problem…and the Island was harassing him with further questions. These thoughts were technically insignificant compared to the matters at hand and his current goals. And yet, the more he thought about them, the more a deep yearning bloomed within him to know more about himself and this oddly gentle and gruff man that he had all but forgotten about. Even if his birth father wasn't powered…even if he was just a traveling healer rather than a member of the secretive organization Hershel now found himself the head of, the man called Hugo had seemed to care about him. Not warmly…not with great shows of affection. But Hershel had always wondered how he had survived infancy with such a cruel and horrible mother…especially since he had seen how Ilya treated Syn when she was born. Truly, if Hershel hadn't intervened in every way he could, Syn would have never survived. If this Hugo really existed, it seemed he had been the one to keep Hershel alive.

But then what had happened? He knew his birth father had died, but Hershel realized now that he didn't know how. He struggled to think if Ilya had mentioned a Hugo, or his father. There was nothing he could think of…but perhaps it was because he had pushed the memory of his mother from his mind. Even now, he could hear her threatening whispers around him.

_Useless, worthless boy__…_

_ Come here so I can show you what happens to lazy, deceitful children_

_ Where__'s that sister of yours? You best not have given her anything from the food stores!_

It was difficult to know if he was remembering these phrases or if it was the Island whispering them to him. Hershel grimaced and began to walk away. Away from the memory, the questions…back to the task at hand.

"Lunise?" he called once again. Had he completed the trial? Had the trial even _begun?_

"Hershel!"

He froze at the voice, and he waited to see if it was another memory. The sound of footsteps running closer to him made him tremble.

"Hershel, what were you _thinking?!__"_

"Syn?"

His heart pounded as his sister continued, the relief and anger obvious in her voice.

"How could you…do you realize how worried we've all been?! Searching high and low for you…only to find out you came _here?!__"_

"How did you get here?" he asked, still more bewildered than anything. This was no memory; it seemed his sister had tracked him down. He reached out to find her, to calm her down.

"I'm here to take you home, talk you out of this nonsense. You belong at home, Hershel…with us. You can't do this."

His hands continued to look for his sister, but there seemed to be nothing there. Acid crept up his throat as he realized.

"You're blind, _powerless._ Come back where we can keep an eye on you, Hershel. Where you can be safe…"

"You're not real," he whispered.

"Of course I'm real!" Syn snapped, and it made his stomach lurch to hear how accurately the Island had portrayed his sister's voice. "You idiot, it's _you_ who's unreal. What on earth are you trying to prove?"

"Myself," he answered softly. He turned away from where it seemed his sister was standing. He could feel her presence…but also not. It was an illusion—a good one. But it wasn't Syn, just the same. He wasn't sure what the Island was trying to do, making it seem like Syn was here; get him to give up? Waste his time? Have him search forever for the form behind the voice in vain?

"Where are you going!?" the Syn-voice demanded as he walked away, but she didn't follow him. It took everything he had to do it; there would always be that voice in him that warned that it _could_ be his sister standing there. That he was abandoning her to this Island once again to suffer who knows what fate. But there was also a stronger sense that kept reminding him of what this Island did. He still didn't know what it wanted from him, but he would not fall for its cruel tricks. So even as Syn's yelling grew more distant, he didn't turn back.

* * *

Theo hesitated at the door. It wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have…but the fact that there was so much he didn't know was eating at him. Tolan wouldn't tell him; besides checking up on him the morning after Theo had brought Syn and Pippa to the fortress, his bodyguard seemed to be avoiding him. The heir wasn't really sure why. With Tolan it was hard to know—he could be distancing himself because he was angry, or guilty, or perhaps because he just didn't want to talk to Theodynn. Perhaps his _optimism_ was too much for him after all, Theo mused as he finally brought himself to knock on the heavy door in front of him. There was more than one way to get answers than to ask his knowledgeable bodyguard. The most sure-fire way was going straight to the source.

The door opened, and the servant seemed shocked. He immediately bowed.

"Heir Theodynn…" he said respectfully, and Theo nodded back.

"Is the Leader here? I was told…"

"Let him in."

Myrah's own voice echoed from the room beyond, answering Theo's question. The servant immediately opened the doorway to allow Theo entrance. Myrah's expression was hard to read. But then again, Theo realized, it always had been.

"Are you here about the school?" she asked, getting straight to the point. She seemed calm, but there was something in the way that she was looking at him that Theo took to mean that she knew exactly why he was here. He shook his head.

"Not today, Myrah. Um…may I sit?"

She gestured for him to do so, and he took a seat in the chair facing her desk. She scanned his expression for moment and finally spoke.

"You're probably here for the 'whole story', then?" she asked carefully. Theo exhaled shakily; he did want to know the whole story, of course. But it was something else that had been pressing on his mind these last few days…ever since his Bodyguard had hinted at it. Something that had made him rethink every interaction he had had with the Western Leader until he was practically drowning in confusion and nausea.

"All this time that you've known me…_worked _with me…"

He trailed off, not sure how to put it, and Myrah's brows knit as if she wasn't sure where he was going. He finally just blurted it out.

"Did you only care to get to know me so I would get bound to you?"

Silence. But not the silence of disbelief…Myrah's expression flickered with guilt, which it wouldn't have done if the question had been preposterous. Theo could feel the blood draining from his face as he leaned back in his chair, reality hitting him as painfully as Tolan had always warned it would. Myrah sagged in what looked like grief and concern.

"Theodynn…"

"You didn't believe in me," he clarified softly. "You just…"

"I do believe in your abilities to be Ruler," Myrah corrected forcefully. "Please…don't doubt that."

"But were you planning on us getting bound?"

It sounded crazy every time he said it…something he would never have come up with in a hundred years. But as Myrah winced, it was all too clear what the truth actually was.

"It was…the initial goal," she finally admitted, rubbing her face with one hand. "But so much has changed, Theodynn. I swear to you…"

"So all those times you talked about love," Theo cut in, his voice rising. He wasn't angry so much as desperate for answers…to make sense of everything that had happened over the past months. "Did you mean _me? _Because…I mean…I'm _flattered__…_but…" He trailed off, his hands going into his hair as he fought with the conflicting emotions. He suddenly realized this must be what Ashley felt.

"No…Theodynn…"Myrah had pushed herself to her feet, her expression pained. "You've read the histories of old," she tried.

Theo shrugged. "Sure…"

"That was what I was raised on. Bindings weren't tied to love…they were tied to uniting two individuals of political importance who would bring the greatest strength to the realm…"

"So you don't love me," Theo interpreted, realizing that for some reason that brought more relief than anything. Those kinds of emotions were hard to get rid of, he knew from experience. "You just saw me as…as a way to become Ruler?"

She wasn't meeting his eye as she stared down at her desk. It occurred to him that she had never wanted to have this conversation with him and was unsure about how to do so.

"I thought that the two of us could do a lot of good for this realm," she finally offered, and he frowned.

"But I…I told you that I would never be…"

"Theodynn, you have to understand that it _was_ my plan…before I got to know you. Upon seeing what your heart was set on, what your _own_ plans for your future entailed…I gave up on my plan. I swear I did…"

"Before you got to know me…" Theo murmured. Something still wasn't adding up…and after a moment he realized what it was. He fixed her with a serious expression.

"If this was your plan before you even knew me, then it wasn't made because you believed in my abilities. You would have pushed for a binding no matter _what_ kind of leader I was."

He pushed himself to his feet as well, a horrible sadness settling over him.

"This wasn't about me. This was about you becoming Ruler…because you _didn__'t_ think I would be good for this position."

Suddenly he needed to leave. Tolan had been right it seemed, about everything. It made him feel humiliated and foolish. It was his own fault; he did trust too easily. He couldn't ever see anything for what it really was…Ashley, Myrah, perhaps even more. In those moments he found himself doubting everything. Did the other leaders even respect him? Did those at the Central Fortress? Did his own _family_ think he could do this, or were they just too afraid to tell him the truth?

"Theodynn!"

He turned as Myrah grabbed his arm, her multi-colored eyes flashing with some determined emotion. Anger?

"You have every right to be angry with me," she explained softly, her eyes boring into his. "I…was foolish to believe that I could be a better Ruler than…"

"No, you were right," Theo offered apathetically. "Seems _anyone_ would be a better fit at this point…"

"You're wrong."

Her voice had taken on an edge, and her expression hardened.

"You will make a great Ruler, Theodynn. Perhaps I didn't always believe that…but the more I've gotten to know you, the more I know it now. You may trust easily…but maybe that's something that this realm needs. Someone who trusts us…"

She paused, her expression flickering.

"You may not believe me…but your trust in me is what led me to the path I'm on now. More than all my lessons and plans and advisors."

He scanned her face. Of course, he wanted to believe her. _Did_ believe her. But then he thought of Tolan and panicked a little. Isn't this what the bodyguard was always warning him of? Trusting anyone who was a good enough actor to convince him they were sincere…

"Did you love Hershel?"

She flinched like he had struck her, and he was surprised to see the glint of tears in her eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen her cry.

"I still do."

He paused at that, and she sighed as she walked back to her chair, wiping angrily at her face before sinking down.

"I don't know if it is love, I guess…because I still don't' know enough about it. But based on your descriptions…"

She let out a shuddery sigh.

"Everything that happened…it _was_ all my fault," she admitted quietly. It seemed to pain her to admit it and Theo frowned as he also took his seat again. It seemed it really was time for him to hear the full story after all.

165

He couldn't do this forever.

Hershel's will was chipping away with each new trial. He knew it was fake…that the voices, the memories, and the attacks weren't real.

Through it all, Hershel kept walking. At first he would yell at the figments, telling them he knew they weren't real. But now he just ignored them, trudging along the cold, glass ground as he grew angrier and more desperate.

How long? He tried counting for a little while, but he lost count at a certain point and he gave up. Through it all, he ignored Syn's voice begging him to come home and Tolan's telling him that he had let his family down. His mother's furious screaming…Imgloss's and Oilen's mocking. Myrah asking him to show her what love was. Even Cole and Keyda came occasionally, questioning him, offering help. Theodynn promised to save him. Amber challenged him to save himself. And Pippa…

He grimaced. It was hardest when they used his niece against him. Sometimes she was calling for him, trying to find him. Sometimes she was angry. Occasionally she cried. They were the hardest to move on from, but he forced himself to keep moving. The Island wanted to ensnare him, and since fear had not worked it was trying everything else it could to target him. Guilt…shame…anger…and a general longing for home. What did it want from him? It seemed to be trying to get him to give up and leave, or collapse in defeat. But if anything, the trials only made his resolve harden further. This place was just another form of captivity. It didn't take iron vines to bind him; by wasting his time, the Island was wasting the life he would be able to live once he finally got home. He_ was_ going to complete this trial…and he was going to earn his freedom.

"Hershel."

For the first time since "Syn's" first appearance, Hershel paused. He didn't turn towards the voice—another lie. And yet he couldn't help but answer back.

"I was wondering when it would use you," he finally murmured. "I would have expected them to bring you up sooner."

"Don't do this."

Phos's tone was full of warning, and Hershel's expression twisted.

"I have to do this, Phos."

"No. I will free you home, Hershel. All you have to do is ask, and I will return you to Syn, to Pippa, and the rest. They need you…"

"_No.__"_

He turned now, facing the formless voice.

"They don't need me. They'll be alright while I am gone. And this isn't about what they need, regardless. This is what _I need._ I have to do this for myself…"

"Foolish boy!"

Hershel didn't even flinch as Phos yelled at him.

"Don't be so stubborn…don't let pride mar your vision of everything you still have. You were meant to have a better destiny than my own…"

"I know you want me to be perfect, Phos. But I'm not perfect. Whatever image you had of me…it's not something I can be. So now I'm forced to finally discover who it is I really am."

"_Listen_ to me, Hershel!"

Phos was close now, and even though he knew it was counterfeit, Hershel's eyes smarted with the longing to be able to touch his old Master. For Phos to grab him like he used to do in the past when something was really important. But there was nothing but a desperate voice.

"This Island will rob you of _everything_ you have left. Please…ask me to release you and I will. Return to those who love you…who you love."

"I'm not free to love. Unless I do this, I will never be free to do anything again."

Hershel forced himself to pull away then. He wondered what would happen if he had agreed to the Island's offer. Would it send him home, even though it wasn't really Phos offering? Or would he fail the trial and be lost forever to some forgotten abyss? Or was he _already_ lost? Perhaps he had failed the trial already and this was the eternal torment Imgloss had warned of. Tears pooled in his sightless eyes as he left the memory of his old Master behind.

* * *

Pippa was lying on her stomach, staring at the large guard where he was polishing armor.

"Retrevan?"

He glanced over with a gentle smile. "Yes, Pippa?"

"When's the full moon?"

The guard paused, frowning as he thought about it. "We're more than halfway through the cycle now…won't be more than a week and a half longer."

Worry flashed across her young features, and the large Oni leaned forward.

"Why do you ask?"

"My Uncle Hershel only has till then to come home. It's been a week already…"

Ret's expression softened as he put down the armor. "I'm sure Hershel knows what he's doing, Pippa. He will come home."

Pippa was silent, as if still trying to form her own conclusion. "You're really strong, right Retrevan?"

His mouth quirked up in a smile. "Well…stronger than most, I assume," he admitted. But Pippa didn't seem to be in the joking type mood. Her expression was deadly serious as she pushed herself to her feet to meet his eye.

"Strong enough to kill an Ancient?"

Ret's smile immediately faded.

"I doubt it," he admitted softly. "But why…"

"If Uncle Hershel doesn't come back, the ugly Ancient said he's gonna take me. After the full moon," she explained, as if he should already know all of that. "He said that he'll become the Master, and then the rules won't matter anymore. Then I'll haveta be his apprentice."

She looked down and spotted a rock on the barracks floor, which she kicked in a small burst of anger.

"I don't want to be his apprentice. But I can't beat him, I already tried. I dunno if anyone can."

Retrevan reached over to put a large hand on Pippa's fluffy head.

"We won't let anybody hurt you, Pippa. I promise; you're safe here."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with too much cynicism for a six-year-old child.

"But how will you stop him?"

* * *

Hershel woke up with a gasp, his eyes flying open. He didn't remember falling asleep, and he had no idea where he was. He tried to move, but he realized that he was paralyzed. His heart immediately flew to his throat, but after trying to struggle for a few moments he gave up. He recognized this spell…but it didn't make sense. His powers were blocked.

He tried to open his mouth to call for help, but his jaw was suddenly just as frozen as the rest of him…his eyes wouldn't even blink. His heart continued to pound as he realized. Blind…mute…could he possibly be deaf as well?

_I__'ve failed…I've failed and this is my imprisonment. _

It filled him with horrible depression as he realized. He hadn't even known what had happened. One moment he was walking away as Phos's warnings faded in the distance…and now he was waking up in this state. What had he done wrong?

_Master Healer._

This time it was not his own thoughts that greeted him. His heart pounded as he recognized Lunise's voice, and suddenly there was a warm hand on his face. He couldn't move or speak, but he longed to question her. Why was he paralyzed? Why had he failed?

_Hershel_

It was the first time she had referred to him by his real name, and suddenly he could move again. He breathed deeply as his body relaxed from the rigid state it had been forced in, and he moved to sit up. However, suddenly something was whisking him into the air and he cried out. He waited for the impact—either into a wall or back down to the floor. But he realized that he was just hovering…hovering off the ground. He swallowed, moving subtly in the blackness of the void.

"Lunise…what's…"

_You have passed the Trial, Hershel. _

He felt a wave of relief rush over him, and he trembled at the news. This meant no more endless walking or living vines trying to cage him. This meant he could finally talk to the First Ancients, ask them for permission to disband the organization. But after a few moments, he realized he was still floating. He remembered Theo talking about the beckoning stone in a windowed room. Surely that is where he should be, if he passed his trail.

"Is the beckoning stone here?" he finally asked, and Lunise's laughter cut in. Her voice was close; she must be right next to him.

_No. You would only use the Beckoning stone to elicit help from the First Ancients._

It didn't make any sense.

"But I am trying to elicit their help," he explained cautiously; something about the way she was speaking was making him uneasy.

_Indeed. But you see__…the Island has a far greater offer for you._

The Island? It made him shudder, the way she talked about the Island as if it was a living thing in and of itself. And yet, he couldn't help but remember both Phos and Imgloss referring to it as such. He felt himself floating back down, his feet touching the cool, glassy floor.

"The Island?" he repeated softly, not understanding. "But…what could an island offer?"

_Such a long trial, yours. The Trial of a Master__…but we had to be sure of your commitment. We know better than to question it now._

He swallowed and backed up a step, but suddenly the floor beneath him was swallowing his feet. He balked, but he couldn't move, suddenly glued to the spot. A spike of panic seared through him, and Lunise's hand took his own.

_Do not be afraid. The Island wishes me to tell you its offer. We believe you will find it most agreeable._

Hershel tried not to shake. This wasn't what he had envisioned at all. He was to complete the trial and seek the help of the ancients. Something about this felt very wrong, but he realized that if the Island _was_ somehow like a living being, he would do well not to offend it. So despite his racing heart, his words were calm.

"What is the Island's offer?"

_Total Freedom._

It sent a chill up his spine, and he shook his head, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

_Do you know what your greatest fear is?_

His heart pounded as he thought of the living metal vines.

"Being captive…forever."

_Perhaps__…but not physically. Oh Hershel, don't you see? It's others' expectations of you that bind you. You fear being forever defined by others…never finding yourself. We offer you freedom from expectation…from useless responsibility. From the plane of life and death itself. _

His mouth was dry at her words.

"I don't understand…"

_You will. Once you know everything. Once you become one with the Island._

Fear exploded from him then. It wasn't what he wanted, not even close. He balked, and Lunise's voice became even softer.

_Your limited existence binds you, Hershel. Keeps you from true freedom. Do you not still have questions about yourself? About the world? You will have unlimited knowledge, unlimited power__…no one will ever define you again. _

"What…exactly…are you offering?" Hershel managed, trying desperately to free his feet.

_The Island is offering you the same proposal the First Ancients offered me centuries ago. It has found you worthy to be a Guardian._

He was shaking.

"I'm not sure that's what I want," he tried. How did one politely turn down an offer from an Island? "Lunise…that doesn't sound like freedom."

_Oh, but it is. Freedom from everything that could ever hold you back. Freedom from the confines of your own mind and body. To become one with the Island, as I have become__…_

And suddenly, Aura winds whipped around them, howling. Hershel stiffened in fear, but Lunise merely sighed in relief.

_The Island is right; you cannot feel__…cannot see the truth. Those in your realm have mistreated you. They've taken everything from you, dared to cripple you…_

"There are those I care about in that realm," he murmured, begging her to understand. "Those expecting me to come back…"

_But you ignored their voices, Hershel. Home is not what you want__…Freedom is. You've come here now…and despite your fear, the power within you is from a legacy that would understand the Island…understand the magnificent glory that is being offered to you…_

"Is this what you offer to all who pass their trials?" Hershel asked, trying to buy time for him to escape somehow. "Is…is this what happened to Pazzol?"

Laughter now…and he shuddered when it seemed like the whole Island was laughing along.

_Pazzol is imprisoned. The Island was tasked with punishing him. This offer is not shallowly made; only those who truly impress the Island are offered so great a fate. And you have indeed impressed us. _

Hershel's breathing was coming out ragged. He wasn't sure what to expect. Then suddenly, he felt warm hands on his wrists.

_Let us show you what we are capable of._

There was a shattering sound, and Hershel gasped as power surged into him. Or rather…surged _out _of him. For a moment all his other senses were overcome with one that had been blocked for so long. Then suddenly there were hands on his face…fingers covering his eyelids. A blurry blink. Two blinks. _Light._

For the first time in months, Hershel laughed out loud. It was a joy filled sound, for despite the fear and insecurity he felt in the given situation, he could _see. _Aura exploded out of his hands, power coursing through his veins once more. He could feel.

He spun, his dim eyesight growing more focused with each passing minute. At first there was just light…white light, purple light, shadow. But as his sight returned, he could make out Lunise's form. She smiled as his mouth fell open.

_You can see what the Island can do, Hershel. Once, we too were ruled by the First Ancients and their laws. But for the majority of these centuries, we have been abandoned to ourselves, visited so infrequently by those barely worthy of our attention. The Ancients have all but forgotten us__…so rare is it that they answer the call of those worthy. So much they have left behind._

He could see her. He couldn't get over it…his hands kept going to his face to brush the hair from his eyes as he marveled at everything around him. The floors and walls were filled with stars, the Island aura flitting around them both. Lunise was indeed a woman, as he had assumed, her hair and clothing floating around her as if she were underwater. Her eyes were two holes of brilliant light, her outline a hushed glow.

"How…how could you break these bands?" he finally asked, glancing down at his wrists. Pippa had explained to him that they had been shackled in glowing chains, but now there was nothing. "And my eyesight…I thought only a First Ancient_…_"

_The First Ancients created the Island; their power flows through us__…it is our makeup. Our existence. You can see now why you would be wise to accept the offer, and be free of confinement forever. _

His joy at his returned sight and power dimmed as she once again put forward the offer. He didn't know what to say, and suddenly Lunise was floating around him, circling him as she tried to get him to agree.

_You understand us, Hershel__…what it is to be a slave. What it is to be abandoned. For us it was the Ancients…for you it was all those in your life. Given up first by your father, then mother…eventually even your sister left you. Your Master abandoned you. The woman you loved promised to never return…_

With each point, faces flashed around Hershel. His heart lurched; it was the first time in months he had seen any of them. He didn't catch his father's face, and that strange longing entered his heart again as he wondered about the man called Hugo. How would he ever know about him, if he gave himself to the Island?

_The Island knows all. There will be no question you could have that it will not answer. There will be no defining label anyone could place on you that would keep hold. _

As she spoke, Lunise continued to circle him. Hershel swallowed as she reached out to touch him. Her hand ran along his arm, and his tattoos disappeared. Her fingers brushed his hair and it was suddenly released from the confines of the band he used to keep it pulled back. He tried to keep up with her, not understanding, not sure why there was some feeling of hope blooming in his chest where fear should be.

_Too long others have decided whether you were of worth, and you feared their judgement. But the Island doesn__'t find you worthless, or useless. Here, you will advance into what you have been kept from becoming. Limitless…_

And suddenly his feet were freed as he was pulled up into the air once again. He gasped, his mind still trying to process. He could feel his hair floating around him, Island aura licking at his clothes and limbs.

"_Lunise__…"_

_ Your mortality is trained to fear__…but your power knows of the potential. You can feel it…the hope. You know you are on the cusp of the liberty you've desired for so long. _

He looked down at his arms, now free from tattoos. Free from responsibility. Lunise was right; his heart was still pounding, but the fear had been replaced with something deeper. More ancient. It was as if his awakened power was longing for what was being described. The infinite separation from anything that could ever bind him again…the possibility that he had to be captive to nothing for eternity. Something nagged the back of his mind, some warning, but there was something else pressing on his mind now…invading his entire being. The will of the Island itself.

He found it hard to breathe …but soon he wouldn't need to breathe. Soon the laws of nature itself would never apply to him again.

_You are beginning to see. The Island is pleased by your decision. _

Lunise reached out to him then, a hand coming to rest on the back of his head, amidst his floating hair. The other came to rest on his heart. He drew one last shuddery breath as power surged into him, filling his eyes with light.

23


	56. Trial of the Master: Chapter 56

166

"What will we _do_, Tol?"

Syn looked up at her husband, tears shining in her eyes. Tolan's expression was distant…he had been so distant lately. "He never came back. And I don't know if we should have gone after him, or…"

"We can't go after him," Tolan cut in. "Hershel made his choice, and we can't just risk ourselves in an effort to talk him out of it."

"We went after Cole and Keyda!" she snapped. "Why do they deserve saving more than Hershel?"

"Because Cole and Keyda were being held hostage…"

"And Hershel isn't?"

"Hershel _chose to go!__"_

_"We don't know that!" _Syn's tears were spilling over now. "Imgloss said he did, but the Ancient could have abandoned him there, Tolan! And with Hershel out of the way, he's free to become Master Healer on the next full moon. And then what will happen?"

Tolan looked away, still not saying anything.

Syn grabbed his arm angrily. "Don't just shut down…I _need_ you to…"

"I don't _know,_ Syn!" He turned then, his eyes flashing. "I don't know what to do…I don't know what's in store. I don't have the answers. No one does."

She stared at him. Tolan grimaced, apparently trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I've been trying to figure it out…come up with a plan. But I don't know what to do."

Syn was at a loss. She couldn't remember the last time Tolan hadn't been able to come up with _some_ sort of plan when it was something that mattered. It wasn't that he claimed to know everything…it's just that he had always seemed to blow off the things he wasn't able to figure out. But she realized suddenly that her husband hadn't been distant because he was angry. Tolan was terrified.

Syn wished that she could comfort him, but there was so much against them. Hershel was still missing, the full moon continued to approach, and the threat Imgloss had sneered at her was ever present in her mind. It had gotten to the point where she wanted to send Pippa to Ninjago, but based on how they had treated Theodynn, she wasn't sure her daughter would even be safe _there_. So with nothing to say to calm the uncertainty, she finally just wrapped her arms around her husband.

He hesitated, and then embraced her back. They stood like that for a while, embracing each other in an attempt to break through the worry and the fear.

"You don't have to have the answers," she finally murmured as her tears stained the shoulder of his tunic. "But I still need you, Tol. I need us to be ok."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, but he wasn't saying anything. She pulled away to look him in the face.

"Are we ok?"

Tolan's expression hardened, sending a jolt of fear in her stomach. But then he cupped her face gently. "I love you, if that's what you mean. That's not gonna change, Syn. No matter what happens."

"I love you too," she replied with obvious relief. They didn't often say the words, both just knowing that it went without saying. But as Syn clung to him again, she couldn't help but think that it was nice to be reminded. Especially when it felt like everything else was up in the air.

Pippa glanced at the moon right before entering the tent. Only a little wedge left…and then it would be full.

People kept talking about Ninjago, and how she'd be safe there. But she knew enough to know that Ninjago was a place without sniffers and hoofers and _Oni. _As much as she hated the thought of being that dumb Healer's apprentice, she hated the thought of leaving home more.

She crept into the tent as quietly as she could, even though she knew there wouldn't be anybody there anyways. But after sneaking out of the fortress, she was in a sneaking type mood. It hadn't even been that hard; out the bedroom window, a stop by the arena to pick up Baffa, slipping past the guards. Then she was basically home free as she headed to her Uncle's tent.

She lit up her hands so she could see, her eyes scanning the room until she caught sight of the jar on the high shelf. She nodded once to herself and set off for it. Baffa whined as she moved a chair closer to the cabinets so she could reach the special petals.

"Shhh, Baffa!" she hissed, as she climbed up the chair. "I'm not getting you a treat. I've gotta talk to Archtiphos…"

Her hand grabbed the jar right as her foot slipped on the chair. Crying out, Pippa tumbled to the ground. A moment after landing, the jar crashed on the hard earth next to her. She closed her eyes as the glass shot at her face and said one of the curse words that she had heard her father say.

The shattering sound felt like an explosion compared to the silent night. When the silence picked up again, Pip dared to open her eyes to take in the damage. Glass was scattered like ice, the dark petals pooled everywhere like blood. It wasn't a big deal; she had broken jars before. The petals were fine. And yet, that moment was the one that broke the hoofer's back.

Pippa's eyes blazed with frustration and fear as she screamed, her fist pounding into the earth. She could feel a few cuts stinging on her face, and all the emotions that the child had been dealing with the past weeks churned in full force. Aura winds whirled around as she tantrumed there on the ground.

It was stupid! It _wasn__'t fair!_ She didn't want to go to Ninjago…she didn't want to be that smelly old guy's apprentice. Her little legs kicked as she said every curse word she knew, her hands shooting small blasts that made divots in the hard-packed earth. A seed of guilt wormed into her fit; Uncle Hershel _hated_ when she made dents in the floor. Chairs and table legs always got caught in them.

Tears joined with the blaze as she thought of her Uncle, kicking and pounding with her fists with vigor until she was worn out. She thought about how he was blind, and how it wasn't fair. She thought about the fights he had with her mom, and how much they had scared her. She thought about the fact that he was gone, and no one would look for him, and no one could find him…and he _wasn__'t coming home._

_"Where are you, Uncle Hershel?" _she sobbed angrily, kicking again. "You have to come back home!" She remembered their conversations, the hot tears running down her freckled face. "You said you would make sure that the mean Healer would never touch me! _You promised!__"_

She cried there a few minutes more. Eventually she laid limp, her energy expended. Pippa sniffled as Baffa nudged her with his nose, whining. It seemed the sniffer finally thought it safe to approach; ever since that night with Imgloss, even the smallest blast had Baffa spooked. Pippa wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his mane as her tears finally trickled to a stop.

By the time she felt well enough to get up and pull petals out of the wreckage, she realized the tent was getting lighter. She stuffed the petals in her pocket; her mom would have a fit if she woke up and realized Pippa was gone. She'd have to make the tea later, at the fortress. She whistled for Baffa to follow her and made it to the front of the tent. Sure enough, the horizon was showing the signs of sunrise.

"Alright, Baffa…let's go."

Light had a taste. It washed over every fiber of him, stripping away any trace of his time shrouded in darkness…overwhelming every sense Hershel had. The power of the Island—it's will, knowledge, desires—built up in him. The faintest part of Hershel's mind realized it felt like an overdrive, and he wasn't sure what to expect when he reached the peak. The will of the Island soothed him, reassuring him while the pressure built. It was hard to describe the feeling; it wasn't painful so much as tight. He longed for it to reach the point where it could burst free. Then he would no longer be a solitary vessel filled with his own meager power. Instead, the power of the Island would forever flow through him, like water through a pipe. Then he would be limitless.

He was getting tastes of the potential already—awe-inspiring glimpses. The Island knew all, and Hershel was bursting with its knowledge. It sensed the realm in a way that no one knew…it had grown to become what no one thought it would be. The First Ancients were fools. It was the single most powerful entity in the realm…sensing every life force within it. There was nothing it did not know….

The power grew stronger, and Hershel's weak mortal frame shook with the effort to contain it. Nothing could contain such power, and he found himself laughing as freedom drew nearer. Lunise was right; he _did_ understand. He could see all, sense all. He was the Island.

His sight was no longer his own, and it stretched to the far corners of this world. Pinpricks of light were scattered all over the realm; life-forces, brief-burning candles of hopes and fears. He could feel their potential. He recognized the flames who had the power coiled inside like a sleeping serpent, as well as those who lacked any power at all—no better than animals themselves. Only a few sparks shone brighter…lives of Ancients, far more enduring than the average fleeting flame. He could sense those whose powers were free, but whose destinies were feeble compared to his own. He was the Chosen of the Island: Guardian born of Ancient Power.

The overdrive was approaching, and he could feel his form continue to tremble. The Island's power would soon strip it all away, and at last he would be one with this unparalleled entity…

_"Where are you, Uncle Hershel!?"_

The words shot through his mind like a knife, severing the connection he had been forming with the will of the Island. Lunise continued to fill him with power, but for that moment, he was able to grasp his own fading identity once more.

"Wait…"

It came out a whisper, and he could feel the Island's emotions within him, prodding, coaxing…but something sinister laid beneath. Hershel tried to pull out of Lunise's grasp, but her grip on him tightened. He forced himself to inhale again…to force air into his mortal lungs.

_Be calm, Hershel__…you won't have to wait much longer…._

"I can't," he gasped, fear finally setting in at the feeling of pressure that threatened to literally rip him apart…disintegrate his mortal form and suck away his identity until it was lost in the infinite power of the Island. The Island was increasing its efforts to lull him, invigorate him for what was to come…but he had heard Pippa. The real Pippa…he _knew_ he had. He had felt her fear. Reality came crashing back into him. He would never see her again, if this process was completed. He would be separated from those he loved forever.

_You want Freedom, Hershel__…_

He began trying to block the power coming in, or push it back out. Something flickered across Lunise's expression.

_They will only hold you back. The world has abandoned you, and it is time for you to abandon the world. It has nothing left for you but the chains of expectation._

Pippa's giggle. Syn's smile. Tolan rolling his eyes. He forced the memories to remain, using them as a defense to keep the Island out of his mind. Lunise's eyes flashed with anger, and winds were ripping around them now to show the Island's displeasure.

_They are unworthy of you! _

Myrah's soft touch while she kissed him…

_Powerless creatures, undeserving of your affection! Without connection to power, they are but dumb beasts in Oni form!_

Another breath…another moment of life…he tried to form his will into words, before it was lost to the overpowering ancient one threating to drown him.

"I cannot…accept…your offer…"

His life was flashing before his eyes, and he hoped that Lunise would listen to him. But she just pressed her hand onto his chest with more force, shaking her head sadly.

_We cannot go back. You are truly on the edge of eternal greatness__…and you will choose it Hershel. There is no other option._

He tried to breathe again, but there was no space left in him for air. The Overdrive was reaching its peak, and he caught glimpses of white hair whipping around his head that left him stunned. Was it Lunise's, or his own?

_I can__'t pull out of an overdrive…_

This voice was not Lunise…it was a memory. This was his own voice, disbelieving as he stared at his Master. They were in the wilderness, away from any prying eyes.

_You can, and you will, Hershel. True control is the ability to be on the brink of destruction and maintain the ability to pull out again. _

_ But how can I?_

_ You must change your perspective, boy. The overdrive will try and convince you that there are only two options: to give into the current, or to push back directly against it. The first leads the ruin, the second is impossible. _

_ Then how__…_

_ There are more directions than two, Hershel. Don__'t go forwards or backwards…go up. _

It flashed through his mind in a matter of moments, and Hershel immediately searched for the way out. The way _up. _

The Island howled around him, and Lunise was leaning in, trying to say something more. But Hershel closed his eyes. Sometimes light illuminated too much. Sometimes one needed the darkness to consider one's own thoughts.

The power was a golden wave, drowning him, pushing him down the current. With the last of his strength and his will, he forced himself to go upwards to the air where he could breathe.

_Hershel NO_

Lunise's voice cut in sharply, but he forced her and the Island away. He couldn't choose this. Yes, perhaps he was tied to his family members…perhaps their expectations weighed on him. But there were some ties in life he would rather keep.

_They all abandoned you__… _she hissed furiously, and Hershel felt himself begin to leave the stream. Up, like Phos had explained. They couldn't drown what had learned to fly. The Island pressed memories on his will, every person who had left him, or betrayed him. But he countered their images with one of his own: a stubborn six-year-old who had refused to leave his side, even when he had begged her to.

_Not all of them._

He burst from the current. He heard himself gasp, filling his lungs with the air of liberty before the blackness claimed him once more.

167

The only sound was breathing. His breathing. He was breathing…

Hershel's consciousness flickered back to life. As he slowly came to, he was aware of the freezing glass floor beneath him. He was on his stomach, face down. Eyes shut. He was terrified to open them…terrified that his sight would have been taken from him once again. But he was alive.

He couldn't move. But this time it was no spell, no magical paralysis. It was utter exhaustion…his fingers twitched a little when he willed them to, but other than that, he could do nothing. The effort of pulling out of an overdrive had always left him drained. But this was no mere overdrive, and he wondered how permanently he had been affected by it.

Hershel's eyes opened at last. As he blinked wearily, his heart sank. There was only darkness…but was it because he was blind, or because there was no light? There were few things in this situation he could truly be certain of, but at least he could assume he was alive. At least he still had his own will.

Goosebumps broke out across his skin as he closed his eyes, remembering. It had been such an unexpected proposal…one he would have never thought he would ever be offered. Had the Island held sway over him? Or did he really believe for those few minutes that becoming one with the Island would have offered him true freedom?

Hershel shuddered at the thought. Freedom from many things, yes. But still a captive…_worse_ than a captive. He would have lost himself forever, his own will. His freedom to make his own choices. He had tasted infinite power…but it had nearly cost him everything he had ever found important.

_Personal Memories are not befitting of a Guardian._

Would he have remembered those he left behind? Did Lunise remember those she had left, all those centuries ago? She had been here so long, and it was so hard to know whether the woman of light spoke her own mind or if she was merely the mouthpiece of the Island.

He had felt the Island's emotions, when its power was in him. It truly had become like a living thing…an arrogant, possessive soul born of the power of the First Ancients and corrupted over time.

How long had it been? He had heard Pippa's voice…she was still out there. He had sensed her among the thousands of flickering life-forces. She needed him. Because if he didn't go back, Imgloss would become the Master Healer. And without any rules at all, Hershel shuddered to think what the Ancient would do to fill his days with entertainment. No…he couldn't leave his family to that fate, not when he had initiated all of this to begin with. But as far as he could tell, he was still on the Island. How would he…

A flicker of something caught his eye, and he felt a rush of relief as he realized that he could still see. But the relief was short lived when caught sight of Lunise's reflection in the cold black stone. Her presence caused the stars in the walls and floor to flicker to life, following her path as she approached him. His heart pounded as she came closer, and Lunise's voice was hushed as she finally spoke.

_Oh, Hershel_

He longed to move, but he couldn't. Panic jolted through him, but then he forced himself to be calm. He couldn't do anything, so he was going to have to wait and see what the future held. As Tolan would say, there's no point in wishing to fly if you don't have the wings.

Lunise's feet didn't touch the ground, and he waited as she hovered closer. However, he was surprised when the ghostly woman touched down on the black stone after all. Hershel managed to move his head enough to look up at her. He was still regaining the energy to speak, but it didn't seem like she wanted _him_ to say anything, anyways.

_We brought you to the heart of the Island so you could embrace your destiny_

She sounded like she pitied him, but Hershel felt strangely calm as she knelt next to him. Lunise's hand reached out to push Hershel's overly long locks of hair out of his eyes.

_You have disappointed the Island, Hershel__…and it saddens us that you would resist. You cannot escape your destiny. __**The Island has chosen you, and it will not be denied**__._

Her voice gathered a power then, as if it was the Island itself speaking to him. Suddenly, there was the tell-tale slithering. Hershel clenched his jaw as he felt the vines appear again. Rather than ensnare him, they merely poked at the exposed flesh of his arms and legs. It didn't hurt, but it sent goosebumps skipping across his skin from every point of contact. One slithered by his face, and for the first time, he could actually see what it was that had bound him during his trial. The vines were glowing, he realized…a murky grey light within a metallic exterior. He wondered if the Island would torture him now.

Lunise made a soft sound as if she could sense his thoughts. He felt the warmth of her hand again as she tenderly brushed his hair back once again. _It is not the Island__'s desire to hurt you. It wants you to realize your potential…to be free_

"It's not…freedom."

He finally managed to speak, though his words were barely audible. The vines seemed to hiss at him, but if anything, Lunise's voice became more comforting.

_You just do not understand all you will become. But we will show you; we will never abandon you as so many others have. You pulled out of the connection only moments before your transformation was complete. But you will regain your strength, and then we will try again. You cannot resist us forever, Hershel. We know that eventually you will realize your error and join the Island freely. Your world was willing to let you go. We never will._

Her touch and tone were warm, but her words filled Hershel with icy dread. He swallowed, mustering his energy to move a little more, to speak.

"I passed…the trial. I have earned the right to summon an Ancient. It is the _law__…" _

Lunise's entire form flashed angrily. The walls around them suddenly thundered, and the vines pressed against him.

_Do not speak of their laws__…their treachery_

Lunise's voice had grown cold, but then her expression softened again.

_The Island makes its own laws now. Do not ask to see the Ancients__…we will not let them reach you. They would not listen to you…they would harm you again as they did before. __**The Island will not allow it.**_

Her voice rang out in the space, and the Island caused the words to echo with a ring of finality. As if beckoned by the voice of the Island, the living vines suddenly lurched into action. Hershel grimaced as they wormed their way underneath him, and with their dusky glow he could see them forming some kind of cage around him. His heart pounded as the new prison took shape, and he managed to push himself up just enough to glare at Lunise in betrayal.

"You…dare speak of freedom!" he accused. She regarded his anger sadly.

_The Island knows how much you fear captivity__…how you dread being alone. It hates to make you feel like a prisoner…_

One last metallic vine moved suddenly, wrapping around his neck like a collar. He tried to yell out, but it came out as a gasp. He was desperate to pull the vine free, but he had barely enough energy to shiver in his numbing cage.

…_But we have told you already how to avoid such a fate. When you join us, you will be free. _

"It's just…another form….of slavery," he managed through chattering teeth. "The Island has overpowered you; you are a _slave, _Lunise."

The vine tightened around his throat, and he stiffened. It seemed this was the Island's way of keeping him in line. Lunise eyed him coldly.

_You will see the truth someday. We have centuries to change your mind._

He realized that she was going to leave, and he managed to move his hand through the bars of his prison. She paused as he grabbed her arm, turning as if she hoped that he was seeing things her way at last. Hershel swallowed, the vine shifting around his throat as he did so.

"Don't you realize?" he pleaded. "The Island is a captor, not a savior. Think of yourself; is there nothing you remember from your own mortal life? Before the Island took everything?"

At first, Lunise's expression hardened. Then she glanced away, as if considering his words. Something flickered across her expression; an emotion that Hershel didn't have time to place. But then the Island howled around them, and Lunise looked up fearfully, as if seeing some being that Hershel was unable to perceive. She addressed the Island, seeming to forget about Hershel altogether.

_"Forgive…"_

She didn't get the chance to finish speaking to the Island. In a moment, Lunise's form burst into a million sparks of light. Hershel's stomach clenched with alarm as her arm faded out of his grasp. The sparks darted down to join the stars in the floor. Hershel was left to wonder in horror whether Lunise had just been cruelly destroyed, or whether she was merely being punished for daring to question her place. The Island continued to howl, and Hershel grunted as his prison was suddenly whisked into the air with a jolt. He had been trying to push himself up on his hands. In the sudden upward movement, he was forced back down onto the web of vines that formed the floor of his cage.

It came to a sudden halt. Hershel panted as the cage swung in the open air, as if dangling in space.

_The Heart of the Island_ he remembered, acid crawling up his throat. _It__'s keeping me here…in its heart. _

He waited for the howling to stop, for the cage to stop swinging. The vine around his neck twisted like a snake. It wasn't necessarily getting tighter, but it was unnerving to have it constantly slithering. Threatening.

He was hoping to gather strength, but the vines around him felt like they were absorbing his stamina through their icy bodies. Unknown amounts of time passed. The winds died down. The cage tremored and ceased its swinging.

Then Hershel's blinks became heavier…his breathing slowed. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep, but whether it was the Island or his own drained body that demanded it, he found he could disobey no longer.

Breakfast was out of the way; no one should come looking for her for a while. Pippa had told her father she was going to explore the fortress again today. She hoped he wouldn't know she was lying. She had explored the fortress _every_ day…but every room was the same. Stone, boring, cold. She wanted to be outside, where she could run and run and never get to the edge of _anything. _ And there were fewer people for her to crash into out there; she had already been scolded three times this morning.

Pippa darted into the room and shut the door carefully. In one hand she held the glass of water she had begged from the kitchen staff. She hadn't run through the halls this time; she had to be careful not to spill any of it.

She turned to look at her hiding place. It was just a little room by the arena that she had started hanging out in more and more; Baffa had to stay in the arena, and she spent a lot of time in there with him. But when she had discovered this small room, she had decided it would make a nice place to just sit and be alone. She liked to just be alone sometimes.

She walked over to a corner and tried to make herself comfortable; she didn't want to wake up all sore and stiff. After positioning herself, she boiled the water in the cup with her power. Her mom didn't like her to do that; she said she was afraid that she would burn herself by spilling the boiling water on herself. But Pippa needed it to be hot if she was going to make the tea.

Eventually the cup was steaming and she pulled out the crumpled fist-full of petals from her pocket. She looked at them in distress; the dried flowers had basically disintegrated from all her running around. She frowned and tried to put as many of the tiny petal shards in that she could. She took a sip and frowned. It wasn't as strong as it normally was, but…

Her thought drifted off as her body slumped. She dropped the cup on the ground, and the weak tea spilled out onto the dirty stone floor around her.

It was night again in the dream world…and there was a moon in the sky. A _huge_ moon; Pippa gasped when she saw the size of it. And it was nearly full.

"Archtiphos?!" she called out, her heart pounding. _"Archtiphos?!"_

"I'm here, Pippa."

She turned to see him seeing him standing close by.

"Did you find my Uncle Hershel?" she blurted. The Ancient looked troubled and her eyes filled with tears as she continued. "Is he dead?"

"He is not in the departed realm. He has to be somewhere in the realm of the living."

"He's on some _Island!__"_

Pippa kicked a rock in frustration.

"I keep hearing people talk about it, when they don't think I'm listening. They were trying to decide if they should look for him there and how they would get there but they _won__'t go. _They won't look for him! And every day…."

"What Island?"

Pippa looked up at Archtivus' stern tone.

"I dunno," she admitted. "Just that no one wants to go there. Dad says it's his own fault for going but if he doesn't come back…"

"The Isle of the Ancients?" the elderly Oni cut in again, and Pippa's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah! That's what it's called. How did you know?"

Phos's expression was disturbed, and it made Pippa's insides feel even worse.

"Why are you looking like that?" she demanded. "Is it a bad place?"

Phos glanced back at her. He was wearing the expression that adults always put on when they were deciding _not_ to tell her something.

"He has to come _home!__"_ Pippa said, stamping her foot. "We have to go look for him! Cuz if he doesn't come home, then the mean Ancient's gonna make me his apprentice and I _don__'t like him!"_

"What?"

It was Phos's turn to be confused as he stared at the small child, whose eyes were filling with tears.

"Which Ancient? What do you mean?"

"The short _ugly_ one. He says I hafta be his apprentice cuz when he's the Master Healer there won't be any more rules…and the full moon is just _a few days away!__"_

She pointed at the giant moon in the sky, and Phos glanced up at it. But before he could say anything, the world began melting around them. Pippa balked.

"The tea…it wasn't very strong!" she realized with a panic. She looked up to see Archtivus reaching for her, a concerned expression on his wrinkled face.

"Pippa…"

Whatever he was going to say was lost as Pippa jolted awake with a gasp. She blinked in the dim light of her hiding room, and then sagged with defeat. She was glad her Uncle Hershel wasn't dead. But Archtiphos hadn't helped her decide how to rescue him. Cuz he _needed_ rescuing, right? Uncle Hershel wouldn't just leave…not when that mean Healer was gonna take her.

…Right?

She shuddered and realized that she was soaked; the tea must have spilled all over herself. She grimaced as she stood up, spying the cup where it was lying on the hard ground. Sure enough, there was a puddle of murky tea on the stone.

"Stupid tea!" she chastised, as if she could blame all the bad things on it. "Stupid…_everything!__"_

She kicked the cup on the ground and sent it skidding across the stone. She immediately left her room, heading into the arena so she could find Baffa. To her surprise, Theodynn was already in there.

"Pippa!" he called with a smile. She blinked and then returned it shyly. It was hard to stay mad when Theo was around. He came over to her.

"I've been looking for you. I thought you might be in here with your sniffer."

"No. I was exploring," she said immediately, and he looked down at her clothes.

"Exploring where?" he asked with a grin. "Down a well? You're soaked!"

Her smile vanished at his joke and she shuddered. Wells were _not_ something she wanted to explore.

"Why were you looking for me, Prince Theo?"

"I…had to invite you to something."

"Invite?" Her curiosity was immediately peaked, and she began bouncing on her heels. "Invite me where?"

"Things keep getting in the way of me celebrating my birthday," he explained carefully. "I was supposed to have a get together a little while ago, but with Hershel gone…"

He trailed off and Pippa's face transformed into a scowl.

"He needs to come home," she muttered, and Theo put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he will," he assured, but Pippa could tell that he didn't really know. She wasn't sure why adults liked to pretend that they know everything. "But meanwhile, we're going to have a little get together in Ninjago…"

"Ninjago?"

Her heart immediately plummeted, and he rushed on.

"Sure. I have lots of friends there, Pip. And your parents said that I could invite you to come."

"You…want me to come to your birthday party in Ninjago?"

Theo winced a little, though she wasn't sure why.

"…Yes. I think your Mom's coming too…"

"Not Dad?"

"Um…we're still trying to decide. He gets travel sick."

Theo's tone was strained, but the six-year-old didn't really notice as she tried to picture what Theo was offering.

"What kind of party?"

"There'll be food, and some games."

"When?" she asked. "Can I bring Baffa?"

Theo was hesitating again.

"Sniffers don't really like transporting, Pip. We're leaving tonight."

He seemed to be waiting for her to respond, and seemed a little worried. Pippa wondered why he thought she would say no to a birthday party.

"Ok!" she finally said with a bright smile. "I'll come to your birthday party. Oh…cept I don't have a present…"

Theo was sagging with relief for some reason, and he flashed her a smile himself.

"That's ok, Pip. We just definitely want you there."

"We who?"

"Um…err…me and your parents. We got all the paperwork done yesterday and called it over, and I think it will all work out…"

She stared at him blankly, and he chuckled.

"I just mean that the realm's all ready for us to visit."

Pippa shrugged. "Ok."

And with that, she hugged him. He seemed surprised, but Pippa felt like she wanted a hug right then. And of all the people to hug, Theo sounded like a really good option. Pippa smiled as she felt him hug her back.

168

Cold chains around his neck…Syn crying. Trying to hush her as the guards pulled them to their feet. The other kids snapping at his sister, making him angry. But he couldn't do anything about it. Walking for hours…the hunger gnawing inside becoming the only thing he could think about. Breath in, breath out, keep up, hold Syn's hand. Tripping. Yelling. A man with a switch…

Hershel gasped as he woke, feeling sick from the memory. For a moment he laid in silence, trying to remember where he was. The cold weight on his neck made him think he was still in that line of slaves, heading to the Central Fortress. But after a few moments, he remembered the truth.

Anger filled him as he realized. He was chilled to the bone, but his energy had returned enough for him to push himself up. The cage around him shuddered and began to swing in the open air as he moved, and he tried his best to keep the swinging to a minimum. Hershel managed to make it off of his stomach and into a sitting position. He leaned his back up against one of the vine-formed walls as he exhaled slowly. He was a prisoner once again, a captive to some entity that he didn't understand. He wasn't sure anyone did_. _

His nightmare still clung to him, but it was hard to shake the dread from his dreams when his current reality wasn't any better. He wondered bitterly if the Island was giving him the nightmares; he wouldn't be surprised if it was. Reminding him of everything that people had done to him over the years. All the ways he had been trapped. As if he would believe that becoming one with the Island was so much better in comparison.

The world around him glowed dimly from the light of the vines, but it wasn't enough. He didn't feel like sitting in dull darkness, waiting for the end. He lit one hand with aura, to provide light…

The aura blazed, and he gasped as he let it go out. Heart pounding, he tried to reconcile what he had just seen. It…couldn't be. Could it?

Hershel's mouth was dry as he slowly let the aura reignite, bright tendrils licking at his fingers on one hand. His blood ran cold; rather than the familiar purple glow, his aura was shining bright white.

What did this mean? The room seemed to be spinning. Maybe it was spinning— the cage was suspending in air, after all. Hershel tried several more times to reset his aura, trying to convince himself that it was just another Island trick. But it felt different too…why did it feel so strange? Panic was starting to creep into his mind.

_You were moments from completing your transformation__…_

That's what Lunise had said. Completing…did that mean that it had started? Had he already somehow been transformed?

He was shaking now, and he extinguished his aura again as he braced himself up against the wall of the cage. White Aura…why would it be white? Was the Island somehow _inside _of him? The thought caused a wave of nausea to wash over him. He assessed himself mentally; could he remember his family? Their faces flashed through his mind, which did give him some relief. And he was still adamantly against becoming the Island's Guardian. Surely if the Island had control, it would be forcing him to change his mind.

Except Lunise had stressed how he had to _choose_ that path. It didn't seem like the Island just wanted to take him over unwillingly. They wanted him to join them freely, which caused him to shudder. He didn't even want to think about how long that would take, but the small cynical voice in him couldn't help wonder if he would give in once his imprisonment stretched longer than the lifespans of those he loved.

He shook his head to clear it, which caused the vines to shift. The one around his throat was heavy and his neck had started to ache. Hershel grimaced as he reached up to try and remove it. He was able to get a good grip on it, but despite his pulling and twisting, he couldn't get the thing off. He wasn't entirely sure what its purpose was…unless it was a threat. He remembered how it had tightened when he had said things that displeased the Island. That would make it difficult to escape; at this point, he didn't think the Island would kill him. But if it cut off his ability to breathe, he would black-out and become helpless.

The time dragged on, and he was beginning to realize with a twist of dread what it was he was in for. Years, possibly even decades of imprisonment—sitting alone in a cage while anyone he had ever known or cared about grew older and passed on. And there was no way for him to count the time, to know how long it had been. Since hunger did not even seem to exist in this place, he wouldn't even have meals to help him realize how long a day was. He clenched his jaw as he realized how much time could have passed already. He had sensed Pippa during the Island's attempted transformation. But he didn't know how long he had been wiped out after that, lying on the floor. He didn't know how long he had been lying in this cage, nightmares from his past haunting him and trying to tear down his resolve.

The feeling creeping into him was far too familiar for his taste; despair. His eyes flashed white in anger; he had felt far too much despair the last few months before coming to this Island. Seeing how pale the light was, he exhaled shakily.

_There__'s nothing you can do to change it now…_ he told himself grudgingly. He still wasn't sure why his inner power was suddenly manifesting a pearly glow, but he couldn't just sit here anymore. He had come to this island to earn his freedom, and he intended to do so.

With new resolve, Hershel summoned his power once again. White light illuminated the cage, shining through the cracks in the vines and into the heart of the Island. He paused to see if the Island would retaliate, but nothing seemed to happen. Hershel looked down at the power enveloping his hands, trying to understand it. It was still power…still part of him. But different as well…as if the innate power that coursed through him truly had been replaced.

It occurred to him suddenly why this looked so familiar. A memory came to mind…Phos's power had turned white after completing the Law of the Ancient's spell that allowed him to steal Theo's power and kill Evynn. Imgloss's power had turned white after manifesting the First Ancients' punishment on him. Hershel's heart pounded in his head. This was the aura that had created the Island, he realized. It was the power that Lunise seemed to be formed from.

The Power of the First Ancients.

Pippa heard her parents talking and paused outside the door. She knew that if she went in, they would stop. Adults were so _boring_ that way…never thinking kids should know anything. So she loitered outside, listening carefully to the conversation that was coming through the door. The full moon was so close now…she wanted desperately to hear them say that Hershel was back. Or that they were at least going to go to that stupid Island and _look_ for him. But what she overheard instead made her blood run cold.

"I'm not saying that she shouldn't go to Ninjago. I'm just saying that I'm going with her…"

"Tolan, _please. _ Remember what Cole and Keyda said about the relations right now. All it would take is you losing your temper one time and…"

"I'm not sending my daughter to the place that locked up Theo! At least, not without me."

Pippa's heart pounded in her chest. Her mom's voice came again, softer.

"Alright…alright Tol. But you will have to be on your _best_ behavior; we don't know how long we'll be there. You won't be able to do the things that you would do here. Theo said that if you went you'd no doubt get stir crazy, but…"

"And what's their plan with the rogue Ancient, anyways? It's fine for us to get Fluff out of here for a few months…but how are they going to stop Imgloss from wreaking havoc in the realm for the heck of it after we leave?"

"I don't know, Tol. Cole and Keyda called a meeting with the other leaders to discuss it…"

Her parents continued to talk while Pippa felt like she was falling down a well. A few months?! Her eyes flashed with anger. She wasn't going to go to Ninjago for a few months! She was _staying here!_

_"_The Freak talked to Fluff, yeah?"

"_Theo_ talked to her, yes."

"She buy the whole birthday party thing?"

Pip flushed as she heard her mother sigh.

"He said she seemed pretty excited about it. It shouldn't be too hard to get her there."

"It'll just be hard to _keep_ her there. She's gonna hate it, Syn."

"I know. But what choice do we have?"

The six-year-old felt like she was glued to the floor. She wasn't sure she knew exactly what was going on…but she had heard enough to know that Theo's birthday party was just a lie to get her to go to Ninjago. They weren't going to let her come back home. Her small fists clenched in anger. Who would take care of Baffa? Who would talk to Archtiphos about Hershel?

She threw the door open with a bang, and her parents looked over in surprise. Her father was sitting on a chair, her mother standing next to him. Pippa didn't even try and hide the betrayal in her face.

"I'm _not_ going!" she yelled at them. "I'm _not going to Ninjago!__"_

They both stared at her, and then they started talking at once.

"Pip, it's for your own good…"

"You will do as your told."

She shook her head, her aura whipping around her.

"_NO! I WON__'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"_

They were coming for her now, and she backed up instinctively.

"And if you won't go find Uncle Hershel at that stupid Island…then I will!"

"Pippa!" her mother started, but she had already turned and bolted down the hall. She could hear their footsteps running after her and she sped up. Her father was fast—she knew that. Her heart pounded as she tried to think of what to do before they could catch her. She had to get out of the fortress… she had to run away. Because if she and her Mom and Dad and Theo went to Ninjago…who was left to go to the Island to find her Uncle Hershel? And she didn't _want_ to be trapped in Ninjago. If they didn't stop that mean Healer _now, _then he wasn't ever going to be stopped. So it wouldn't even be months in Ninjago…it could be _forever!_

People yelled as she flew past them, her heart pounding in her chest. Aura winds whipped around her. She could hear her father getting closer, yelling her name. His legs were long and hers were short. She wasn't going to outrun him…but she needed to get out. _NOW!_

There was a flash of light, and those in the fortress hall cried out one last time. And then there was no sound at all.

_What did this mean?_

Had the Island meant to do this to him? Did it even know it had happened? Hershel sat lost in thought, his head hurting from trying to figure out what had happened. He had been filled with the Island's power…he had nearly reached the overdrive point with _First Ancient_ aura. It seemed that even pulling out of it wasn't enough to leave him unaffected.

He had been staring at the power shimmering around his hands when he realized suddenly that the vine around his neck had loosened. It no longer slithered and shifted around, either. He glanced down to realize that the vine was being pulled towards the light…like a moth to a flame. Its movement was slow…it inched towards the power as if drawn to it. Hope bloomed suddenly in Hershel's chest. It was possible this was some kind of sick trap…a way for the Island to manipulate him. But the wheels in his mind were turning with sudden rigor. He was somehow filled with the same power as the Island itself…which meant that he might just stand a chance. He had wondered why the Island wasn't reacting to him using his power, but perhaps it was because it couldn't sense it. What was a small flare of the same power that made up the entire entity itself? He was a pinprick of light inside a roaring fire.

He reached up to pull the vine off his neck, his heart pounding with anticipation. Despite his realization, he was still half-expecting the Island to attack with vigor at any moment. The vine stiffened momentarily as his aura-bathed hands came into contact, and Hershel found himself holding his breath. But in the next moment the vine sagged in his grip, and he felt a rush of victory as he eased it from his neck completely. Soon he was breathing a sigh of relief as he looked down at the limp vine in his hands. Hershel remembered back to when the vines had first entrapped him.

_This isn__'t real!_ He had yelled. He had been right, he realized. These vines were physical in a way…they could hurt him if they wanted to. But they were also just forms created from the Island's aura. And if that kind of aura could create them…surely it could destroy them.

The power in his hands increased, enveloping the vine completely. There was that strange feeling again…the more power he used, the more it made itself known. It wasn't like when the Island was trying to fill him with its will…it was just a different feeling than what he had come to recognize over the last few decades of having his powers unlocked. It felt like when someone starting parting their hair another way, or when he dressed in clothes that didn't fit quite right. This new power…it wasn't quite_ him. _ But then again, Hershel wasn't sure that he would ever be able regain who he was before stepping foot on this Island's shore.

The vine in his grip almost seemed to sigh. Then it suddenly vanished in a puff of pearly aura of its own. It didn't seem to disintegrate as much as it seemed to melt back into the basic power it was created from. He immediately extinguished his hands, waiting in breathless silence to see if the Island was aware that he had removed the vine. Still no reaction, and Hershel couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he wouldn't be stuck in this cage for centuries after all.

He turned his attention to the cage wall. It took a few minutes to decide on his course of action. After taking a deep breath, he summoned his new aura once again. Then he carefully began returning several of the vines in the wall to their aura state, dissolving enough of a hole to fit through. That part was easy enough—the vines didn't even seem to mind. Rather than fight or hiss, they merely sagged and disappeared without a single complaint.

But now came the tricky part. Hershel selected the longest vine he could find, praying it would be long enough. He had no idea how far down the floor was…if there even _was_ a floor. The vine hissed when he first tugged at it, and he winced and reignited his hands to calm it. He would just have to be careful not to fill it with so much power that it reverted. He paused on the cusp of his leap, his mind begging him to make sure that he didn't have any other ideas. But he really didn't. He wasn't even sure how he would get off this Island even if he made it to the ground…but he wasn't spending one more second in a cage. One last breath to steady himself, and then he was falling out the gap.

The air rushed past him, causing his hair to fly in all directions. For a few moments, things were going smoothly, even if his stomach was in his throat from the thinly-controlled freefall.

But then he got to the end of the vine. He gasped as his make-shift escape rope went taut and then bounced up. The problem was that he didn't bounce up with it. Hershel cursed as the slippery vine ripped from his grasp, and then he was truly freefalling. He was wondering if he would just continue to fall forever when he finally hit the floor. It wasn't nearly as hard of a landing as it probably would have been in the real world, but it was enough to knock the breath out of him. The impact caused the stars in the floor beneath him to flash into being again, rippling out as if he had been a stone cast into a pond. For a few moments, Hershel just laid there in starry silence, catching his breath.

But then the Island came to life with a terrible roar, and Hershel's heart sank as he realized that perhaps the last part of his escape hadn't gone as unnoticed. Winds were rushing around the area now, and Hershel grit his teeth as he pushed himself to his feet. The Island knew he had escaped his cage, but he wasn't about to be forced into a new one.

A fierce wind blasted directly into his face, howling at him as it threw his hair back. He glared into the darkness of the Island with glowing white eyes.

"I can't understand you!" he finally snapped, aura beginning to lick around his hands. "If you want to talk to me…you have to use Lunise."

The howling continued, and he had to wonder if the Island just couldn't understand him, or if the ghostly woman truly had been destroyed. But after a few more moments, the stars in the floor shifted and returned up into the air, where they molded together to form Lunises' form once more. Hershel felt a rush of relief. He had no love for the manipulative ghost woman…but part of him couldn't help but think that she was more slave than tormentor in this situation.

"Lunise," he tried, and she fixed him with a cold, almost apathetic expression. "Please; you know that I can't do this. What would you have…"

_Personal Memories are unfit for Guardians_

Her tone was more apathetic than it had ever sounded as well…it sent a chill up Hershel's back. She began coming closer, still speaking.

_You cannot escape the Island; there exists no exit to this place. But you seem to have had enough time to regain your strength. Now, your transformation will be completed._

Hershel hadn't wanted to have to try and fight his way out, but as the winds continued to howl, and Lunise continued to approach, it didn't look like he had any other choice. His hands lit with the pale aura, and Lunise lifted one hand, her expression slack as the Island spoke through her.

_**You belong to the Island**__**…and it is time to accept your destiny.**_

20


	57. Trial of the Master: Chapter 57

169

Pippa groaned; this felt worse than when she had fallen off of Baffa into a patch of prickly weeds while he was running full force. Her head hurt, and her mouth felt like it was full of sand. And she was so tired.

She realized that she could feel sunshine on her back and opened her eyes. She was face down in dirt…how? Despite the weariness, she pushed herself up. She was outside! How had she gotten here?

Her heart pounded when she realized. She had transported! She had actually _done it!_ She couldn't help but laugh despite the pain. She had wanted to transport for so long, but Uncle Hershel wouldn't teach her. He said she had to be older!

Pippa's smile disappeared when she remembered her Uncle. She had to get him back, if the adults wouldn't. Not even Archtiphos seemed like he was going to help. But she _could_ do it! She knew she could…if she could get to that stupid Island, she could find her Uncle and tell him to come back home.

She pushed herself to her feet, looking around. She knew this spot; it was the same place that she met Archtiphos in her dreams. The patch near her house where she liked to play with Baffa. She took a deep breath as she tried to come up with a plan. She didn't know where the Island was, and her family wasn't going to tell her. _They_ were going to take her to Ninjago, but she didn't want to go. So she needed someone else…someone who knew lots of stuff, who would tell her where the Island was.

The idea sprang into her mind and she blinked in surprise. _Myrah_ would know…she probably knew lots of things. And her parents would _never_ think to look for her there, and Imgloss wouldn't know she was there either. The fact that Pippa had no idea where the Western Fortress was didn't really sway her at all. She wouldn't have survived her six years of free-roaming the realm without being really good at asking for directions.

* * *

Tolan watched his daughter start to disappear and cursed. His fingers had brushed her fluffy hair for a moment, but then there was a flash and she was gone. It felt like a boulder had suddenly settled in his stomach, and he heard Syn gasp behind him in shock.

"Tol…" she managed, and he turned quickly.

"She can only go to places that she has a _strong_ connection to," he reminded quickly, remembering what Hershel had taught him about transporting all those months ago. "She can't be in very many places, Syn."

"Right."

She sounded like she was trying to keep calm, but the tremor in her voice was giving her away.

Tolan grabbed her arms, trying to ground her. "It's going to be alright, Syn. You check Hershel's, it's closer. I'll head to our tent and see if she's there."

"She's wandered this entire _realm,__"_ Syn murmured. "Tol…she could be _anywhere.__"_

_"_This was her first time; she'd head somewhere familiar," he reminded. "Somewhere that means a lot to her."

Syn grabbed his arm then, her grip so tight it was almost painful.

"What if she's transported to _Hershel?_ To the Island…"

The thought filled Tolan with icy dread, but then he shook his head.

"No. It can't possibly work like that. She can't be far, Syn. Besides, she's grown up wandering this realm. She knows how to take care of herself out there. She'll be ok until we find her."

Syn was still chewing her lip, and Tolan gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Hey."

She looked up, and is expression was both serious and comforting.

"The full moon isn't for a few more nights. We still have plenty of time to get to Ninjago."

Syn finally nodded.

"Alright. I'll check Hershel's."

* * *

The Island's voice unnerved him, but Hershel kept his own voice firm as his arms and eyes blazed with power.

"I don't belong to _anyone.__"_

The vines came shooting towards him from different directions, and Hershel sent powerful blasts to counter each one. They exploded in flashes of white light before fading from view.

Lunise sneered. _The Island has unlimited power, Hershel. You do not. You will tire eventually._

He didn't let it get to him. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. Hershel blasted the last of the vines, and then there was a strange whistling in the air. Hershel tensed, waiting. The floor beneath his feet rumbled and groaned, and Hershel looked down to see that the ground was beginning to tilt. Moving quickly, Hershel tried to find an area that wasn't moving, but he couldn't find any flat ground. The floor's angle was getting steeper with each passing moment. Lunise floated above the floor as she always did, watching Hershel with a steely gaze while he slid towards some unknown fate.

_There is no use fighting; you would do well to realize that We are not your enemies._

The beckoning stone. If Hershel could somehow find it, he could finally accomplish what he had set out to do on this Island in the first place. He closed his eyes, wondering what would happen if he tried to transport with this new power. The aura winds whipped around him, and he felt himself flash away.

His eyes flew open, but he didn't have time to celebrate the transport. With his stomach in his throat, Hershel realized he was free-falling next to some kind of sparkling underground waterfall. He cursed, his limbs pinwheeling as he tried to figure out what to do. Before he could form his thoughts enough for another transport, he crashed through the surface of an inky indigo lake.

The frigidness of the lake took his breath away, and he nearly inhaled the dark water from the shock. He immediately struggled toward the surface of the lake, but his heart gave a jolt of panic when his flailing hands struck ice. The lake had frozen over.

He pounded on the ice with a blazing fist, but the water around him was becoming impossibly colder, as if trying to imprison him in the ice like an insect in amber. His aura was not as good at melting the ice as it had been at destroying the vines. The frozen material continued to get thicker, and he knew he was going to run out of air. Hershel closed his eyes, the aura swirling around him desperately as he transported once again.

Hershel landed on the cold black floor with a sickly splat, coughing as the icy water streamed off his body and clothes. He was shivering hard now; between the cage and the lake, it was getting to the point where he was struggling to remember what _warmth_ felt like.

_Hershel__…_

He closed his eyes and summoned his aura, allowing it to run up his arms. It provided warmth, and he managed to push himself to his feet. He turned to glare at where Lunise had reappeared. He didn't give her the chance to speak again, flashing out in another attempt to find the beckoning stone. He tried to picture it in his mind, but that was impossible, given that he had never seen it. He reappeared and found himself in an identical place; starry floor, walls and ceilings shrouded in blackness. His eyes flashed in frustration. He wasn't getting _anywhere._

_I tried to warn you._

He turned to see Lunise floating nearby, viewing him sadly.

_Running is futile. There is no escape from the Island__…only surrender. _

He narrowed his eyes, not sure what Lunise's next move would be.

"Surrender is not an option," he murmured angrily, and she flickered. Suddenly the scene around him changed; the blackness melted away until it seemed like he was outside. His heart pounded; it seemed that with his sight back, the Island finally felt the need to fill in a visual.

_Do you recognize it?_

He did. It took him a moment, but he soon realized where it was the Island had brought him.

"This is near the village I was born in," he admitted guardedly. Lunise smiled.

_Yes._

He watched the scene unfold. A young girl toddled near him, coming from the village in the distance. She was scrawny, and small…her head a mass of unruly curls. She tripped and fell onto her hands and knees, and immediately started to cry.

Hershel's guard was still up, expecting an attack to come from the Island while he was distracted. But nothing happened; the scene just continued to play out. A boy came running from the village now.

_"Syn!"_

He reached the crying toddler, pulling her up off the ground and tutting as he brushed her off and comforted her. He was a scrawny kid himself, his hair dusty and untamed, his gaze darting around fearfully as if waiting for something to attack at any moment as he tried to comfort his sister. While Hershel didn't remember this exact memory, it seemed to ring true as something that had probably occurred. On the surface, there was nothing significant about it. However, as Hershel continued to watch, he realized that he could see something in the boy…the slightest glow around him that set him apart from the girl he was helping.

_My aura,_ he realized suddenly. _I can see my power, even under the aural block__…_

He felt a twisting in his chest as he realized; was the Island showing him what _it _could see, or did this new power inside of him allow him to see the power in others? Or the lack of power, he thought bitterly as he glanced at the crying toddler who showed no such glow herself.

_The Island has been aware of you for a long time, Hershel._

As Lunise spoke, the scene faded from view and different memories flickered around him. Some were as seemingly insignificant as the one he had just witnessed, while others marked key moments in his life. Heavy Metal's mercy. Unlocking his powers. Learning with Phos. Oilen's dungeons. Syn and Tolan's binding. Teaching Pippa. Quiet moments with Myrah by the fireplace.

_It is no accident you came here. It is no accident that you were led to look for better things. You have been abused and imprisoned all your life__…it is the will of the Island for you to finally obtain refuge. To obtain a higher purpose…that is why we have brought you here. _

Hershel forced himself to look away from the memories and back at the nearby form floating a few inches from the ground. Lunise's expression was warm and comforting once again.

_Do not fight it any longer. This has always been your destiny._

He almost believed her. With the memories swirling around, and the Island pressing its counterfeit feelings of comfort and solace on his mind, Hershel almost bought into it. But then his eyes flashed as he backed away.

"No. The Island can see my memories; everything it _knows_ about me it pulled out of _my own_ _mind. _It has nothing to do with my destiny!"

Lunise's expression dimmed with displeasure as Hershel glanced back at the memories that surrounded him.

"Yes, the Island is powerful. But it can only _see._ It cannot reach those in the realm of the living…it cannot affect their lives. It has not led me here; I chose to come. My destiny is whatever _I_ choose to do."

The Island howled then, the memories suddenly swirling around him at a sickening rate. Wind was kicking up, ripping at his hair and his clothes. It was trying to overpower him.

_You still do not understand. We unbound your eyes__…but you remain blind. _Lunise flickered and disappeared, but then she was behind him. She wrapped her arms around him as if to do an Aural transfer once more. _ Let me show you what destiny truly feels like__…_

Hershel wrenched out of her grasp, pushing her away from him. For lack of anything else to do, he took off running. The memories followed for a moment, but even they faded as he ran off into the deepening blackness of the Island. He lit his hands with aura so he could see, but the air beyond his hands was a void. He realized there was nothing to see, because the Island had created no visual. Besides his own hands and arms bathed in pearly glow, he could see nothing at all.

_Where are you running to? _

He closed his eyes, trying to block out her voice. But then he slammed into something and bounced backward. His eyes flew open, but there was nothing there.

_To those you left behind? There is no point trying to return to them, Hershel. They would not accept you. You have changed._

"Of course they would accept me," he replied angrily. His impact had left his head aching. He reached up to feel blood trickling from a cut on his forehead.

_They didn__'t accept you when you changed the first time…when you were blinded. They treated you like you were useless. They tried to keep you locked away, hidden from the world._

"Syn was trying to protect me," he argued, managing to push himself to his feet once again. Lunise's laughter was all around him, but he still couldn't see her.

_Protect you? That is like a daisy trying to protect a dragon. She underestimated you. They all have. _

Hershel turned again, glaring at the darkness around him. "You will not change my mind, Lunise. I will never desire to become one with the Island, and if you will not release me now, I will spend every moment fighting you until you let me go back to them—"

_But you are not the same, Hershel. Would those unworthy souls you care about even recognize you?_

His heart pounded as continued to search for her. The air was crackling again, and he steeled himself for what was to come.

_Do you even recognize yourself?_

Walls of glass shot up around him—black mirrors, reflecting him on all sides. Hershel made eye contact with himself and gasped in shock, stumbling backward.

"What have you done to me?" he murmured in horror. His reflection gazed back at him, perfectly mirroring his look of panicked dismay.

The hair settled around his shoulders was pure white, apart from a last few dark-colored locks. His eyes and hands blazed with light. Even his skin seemed to softly glow. While his freckles used to be inky blots on his pale skin, now they were the color of fine dust, like the trace made when one tried to erase charcoal off of parchment.

His back pressed up against another glass wall as he backed away from the unfamiliar reflection. The cold surface behind him sucked him in. Hershel cried out, but the wall quickly devoured both arms and enough of his back to make it so he couldn't move. Then the wall refroze into an impenetrable block. Hershel willed the aura that had been surrounding his hands to do something. But where his arms used to be, there was just a horrible tingling sensation, like when one fell asleep on their arm and woke up to find they couldn't feel or move it at all.

_You see now that you have been changed._

Lunise appeared in front of him then, her eyes pools of victorious pity.

_You left the transformation too soon__…but now we can rectify your mistake so your rebirth can be complete. Already you are more Guardian than Oni, Hershel. Open your eyes to what you have yet to become._

She moved so that he could see his reflection again. Hershel wanted to look away, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't move, couldn't blink. Instead, he was forced to watch as his reflection slowly changed. No longer was it reflecting reality; it showed him what the Island was so desperate for him to turn out to be.

Hershel watched in frozen despair as the last of the dark hair on his reflection faded to white. His skin continued to glow brighter, his eyes becoming blinding. His freckles disappeared, his form blazing until at last his physical body melted away. His reflection's expression became slack as it pulled free from the wall, an unlimited and infinite being of Ancient Power. Transparent and limitless, the new Guardian hovered above the ground, his hair and clothes suspended in the air. The reflection seemed to stare into Hershel's very soul with vivid eyes full of knowledge. The captive Healer was shaking with fear.

"Why does the Island want this?" he managed to whisper, his eyes still locked on the horrifying apparition in the glass. "_Why do you want me?__"_

_ You are one of us already, promised to us long ago. You understand us as no one who has landed on our shores ever has. We know what it is like to be underestimated and abandoned. We seek your eternal companionship so that none of us will ever have to be alone. For we know you hate to be alone__…_

Hershel broke out into a cold sweat. He strained against the wall encasing his arms. Lunise tutted softly.

_Do not fear your fate, dear one. You will understand in the end, and __**you will be grateful.**_

Suddenly warmth could be felt on the back of his head…on his chest. Hershel flinched away, but the wall binding him was as solid as ever.

"_DON__'T!"_

Lunise moved her hand off his chest to touch his face. Goosebumps raised on Hershel's arms and neck as the warmth seeped into him.

_ Be at peace. The realm of the living holds nothing for you: A disbelieving sister who has only ever pitied you. An arrogant brother who dares to scoff at your wisdom. A mere child who will grow up to leave you, as everyone has__…_

"Lunise, _let me go!__"_ Hershel demanded, still trying to wrench from the wall. It merely sucked him in a few centimeters deeper, though Lunise maintained her grip on the back of his head. The aura Guardian was leaning in closer as she continued, her voice becoming a murmur.

_A powerless Leader who never appreciated what she had_

Hershel stiffened as warm lips pressed against his own, his eyes widening in shock. He couldn't breathe…couldn't move. In his helplessness to stop it, the kiss continued. His mind struggled to process what was happening, and warmth flooded back into his entire being. But then he was faintly aware of Lunise's hand fluttering back to his chest…the power flow into his soul starting once more as the Island invaded.

Hershel jerked away, a full-body aural blast exploding out from him. The glass walls surrounding him shattered, including the one keeping half his body prisoner. Lunise was thrown back. Hershel immediately backed away, his hands and arms finally free. The Guardian's expression was hard to read, but he realized that she was reaching out for him again. Hershel recoiled.

_"Stay away!" _he ordered, and in another moment, he flashed in transport, begging his new powers to take him somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from the Island tricks and traps and manipulation…

It was another hard landing, and he fell to his knees as he panted. He had more stamina with this new aura…but it seemed that Lunise was right. It wasn't unlimited, and he was starting to feel the effects of it now.

He saw something move and he immediately got back to his feet, swallowing hard as he ignited his hands once again. Time to see what attack the Island had come up with now to torture him into submission.

_Hershel?_

His stomach lurched as the figure made its way into the pool of light coming from his hands. The Island was cruel, he decided. Unbelievably cruel. Phos stood in front of him, looking at him with shock and dismay. But Hershel was far too familiar with the Island's lies. So before his counterfeit Master could say or do anything—whatever it was that was supposed to immobilize him—Hershel gave a fearsome yell and attacked.

170

The Western Fortress was farther than Pippa thought. The sun was setting by the time she could see it on the horizon, her feet hurting. It had been a long time since she had walked this far; she normally had Baffa to ride. She couldn't believe that Uncle Hershel used to walk all the way here multiple times a week! Though, it was probably easier for him cuz he knew where to go. She had gotten turned around once, but now she was finally there.

There were guards at the front of the fortress, just like there were in the fortress where Tolan worked. The difference was that the Central Fortress Guard knew her by name. These guys didn't look like they wanted her to come any closer.

"I need to see Myrah," she told them, standing straight and tall. They just stared at her and she cleared her throat. "She's the leader," she explained, in case the guards didn't know.

"Beat it, kid."

"I need to see her _now!__" _she demanded, and one of the guards growled at her as she stamped her foot. "It's real important…my Uncle Hershel's in trouble!"

They weren't moving, and she began to panic. She thought about using her powers on them, but she caught sight of their big swords and hesitated. She hadn't brought her sword with her, and she wasn't sure how good she would be at fighting with her powers.

"Could you tell her I'm here?" she finally begged. "Tell her it's about my Uncle Hershel…"

"The Leader doesn't have time to deal with you right now," one of the guards finally said, as if he hoped that by explaining she would leave. "She's been summoned to the Central Fortress for a meeting."

Pippa's heart immediately sank.

"You mean she's there _now?!__"_

"She'll be leaving soon," the other guard growled. "Now I mean it…_get lost!__"_

Pippa wanted to give them both a blast to the face, but then she realized what he had said. Myrah hadn't left yet…and if she was gonna go to the Central Fortress, then she was gonna need a ride. Pippa finally just scowled at both of them and ran off. But rather than turn to head back the way she came, she set off to find the stables. It took a little while, and she had to be really sneaky a few times so that the guards wouldn't see her. She didn't feel like talking to any more mean people. Eventually she managed to follow the sound and smell of hoofers—she was familiar with both—to the stables. There were some servants there, and they turned and glared at her as she approached.

"Who are you?" One boy snapped, and she pulled herself up.

"I'm…I'm 'sposed to help Myrah get her hoofer ready."

He just sneered.

"Yeah right, kid. Get back to the scullery where you belong. They don't assign babies like you to the stables."

Pippa's eyes flashed angrily. Nobody called _her_ a baby!

"I haveta talk to the leader! _Get out of my way!__"_

Her hands and eyes blazed with power, and the teens immediately blanched.

"What the…"

"_MOVE!__"_

She held her hands up threateningly, and the boys ran off. She would have laughed at them if she wasn't so angry. And they called _her_ a baby.

There were a few hoofers in the stable, but no Myrah. The six-year old bit her lip as she looked between the animals. Which one was the leader's? She went up to each one, patting it, letting them nuzzle her, scratching them where she knew hoofers liked to be scratched. Fear was setting in again; what if Myrah really had already left?

_"In here…she's in here!"_

Pippa whirled around at the boy's voice. Rats. Those stupid guys had snitched on her. She immediately shrunk into one of the stable stalls, squeezing in with the hoofer. It made a disgruntled sound, but she shushed it and scratched it on the neck once again until it stopped lowing. People were coming into the stable now—those dumb boys and a guard.

"Careful, she's got powers!"

"If you urchins are lying to me…" the guard growled. He was an older guy, and Pippa shrunk further into the shadows as the guard began searching the stalls. She was inching backward when a horrible clanging rang out. She whirled to realized she had bumped a dung-rake, which had fallen over onto the metal trough at the back of the stall. Her heart pounded as the guard suddenly appeared at the front of the stall.

"Hey! Get out of there!" he said, and her heart pounded as the guy unsheathed his sword. The hoofer lowed angrily; Hoofers _hate_ it when you pull out bright, stabbing stuff. With limited options, Pippa lit her hands with aura and launched at the guard in a rage.

He stumbled back in surprise, and Pip wondered if he hadn't _really_ believed that she had powers. He recovered enough to swing at her, but she dodged easily. Sloppy, she thought. And he called himself a _guard._

She lit his pants on fire without too much effort, and the servants ran off again yelling about crazy witches. The guard was panicking, and he swung at her with more and more vigor. She dodged the frenzied sword swipes and jumped back away as he finally patted his clothes down to extinguish the flames.

"You're _dead, kid!__"_ he yelled, and she took that as a sign that it was time to leave. She could take him…but any more blasts and she might light the stable on fire. That just wasn't fair to the hoofers.

Pippa turned and bolted for the door. She heard a crash behind her and turned to see the guard stumbling over something or other in his attempt to catch her. But because she wasn't facing forward, she ran smack into the person who had just entered the stable.

"What is going on in here?"

Pippa tumbled onto the hay-strewn ground as she heard the cold voice. She looked up and recognized the figure right as the guard seemed to as well.

"Leader Myrah!"

He sounded dismayed. Pip's shock at the leader's appearance was short lived as the guard was suddenly yanking her to her feet by one arm. She howled and twisted, but his grip was firm.

"I got word that this…_thing_ had snuck in here."

"Let go, or I'll _burn you!__" _Pippa hollered, and Myrah studied the child closely.

"Wait."

Pippa turned to face the leader as Myrah continued, her voice suddenly distant.

"You're his niece."

Pip felt the guard's hand on her arm tighten its grip.

"I'll get rid of her," he promised. "I'm sorry for delaying you."

"_NO!__" _Pippa was thrashing again, her eyes blazing. _"I haveta save my Uncle Hershel!"_

"Let her go!" Myrah's voice cut in, suddenly back to its strong and authoritative tone. The guard looked up in surprise. He didn't release his grip as he cleared his throat.

"She's dangerous," he cautioned. "Powered. Already tried to torch me to death—"

"I _did not!__"_ Pippa argued, glaring at him before turning to explain her side to the leader. "I was only trying to find you, and then _he_ went and swung his sword at _me_. That's the only reason I lit his pants on fire."

"I'll be fine," Myrah cut in, addressing the guard. "You can let her go."

The guard still didn't immediately release her, and Pippa turned to scowl at him.

"She said _let go, _Stupid."

"Little freak…" he started back, but then Myrah was stepping forward.

"_Now.__"_

The guard finally released her, and Pippa rubbed her arm ruefully as she looked up at Myrah.

"Do you know where the Isle of the Ancients is?" she demanded, getting straight to the point. Myrah looked surprised. Rather than question her further, the leader gestured to the doorway with her head.

"Let's check the library."

Pippa sagged with relief and scampered after her as Myrah began heading back to the fortress. The child heard trudging behind her and realized that the guard was following them…probably because he still thought she would attack the leader. She turned to glare at him, but a question from the leader brought her back to the task at hand.

"Why were you looking for me?"

She turned back to see Myrah looking at her as they walked, and Pippa shrugged.

"Cuz nobody else would tell me where the Island is…and I have to go there to get my Uncle Hershel."

Myrah looked surprised. "Hershel's on an Island? How do you know?"

"Cuz that's what the mean Healer said, 'cept Mom and Dad won't go there to get him back. _Nobody_ will go there to get him back…not even Archtiphos."

"Archtivus?" Myrah stopped walking, looking completely confused now. In fact, she was starting to look skeptical. "Archtivus is dead. I don't think…."

"I _know_ he's dead!" Pippa snapped. She hated when adults told her stuff she already knew. "That's why I talk to him. Cuz he would know if Uncle Hershel is dead, and he says he's not, but then I told him about the Island and he didn't tell me where it was…so I came to _you_ cuz everyone just wants me to go to Ninjago so the mean Healer can't get me, but if we go then no one will ever find Uncle Hershel and…and he'll just be alone _forever and he hates being alone!__"_

Tears were welling in her eyes. By the end of her tirade, she was starting to cry. Myrah's look of skepticism changed to discomfort, and she hesitated.

"I see," she said, even though it sounded like she _didn__'t _actually see at all. "But why did you come to me?"

Pippa hiccuped and then angrily wiped her face. "Cuz you're the only person who I know that would know about the Island."

"Why would you think that?"

Pippa shrugged again. "Cuz Uncle Hershel wouldn't be in love with you if you weren't smart."

Myrah's eyebrows shot up, and Pippa kicked the dirt.

"He still loves you," she admitted grudgingly. "Even though I told him not to."

The Western Leader didn't say anything, and Pippa started pushing her towards the fortress.

"We have to _hurry! _We have to find Uncle Hershel before the full moon!"

"_What?__"_

"Cuz if he doesn't come back, then the mean Healer said I have to be his apprentice!"

Myrah didn't seem to be processing, and Pippa's eyes flashed.

"_Please!__"_

"Alright," Myrah said, frowning as she started walking towards the fortress again. The guard had been hovering close, as if to grab her again, but at Myrah's word he backed off. Pippa sighed in relief and followed Myrah once again. They had reached the entrance now, and the six-year-old looked around at the hallways as they walked.

"Why were you in the stables?" Myrah asked.

"To find you."

"How did you know I would be in the stables?"

"Cuz you have a meeting at the central fortress and so you'd have to get your hoofer…"

"How did you…"

"Cuz your guards _told_ me!" Pippa snapped, becoming irritated.

"Who brought you here?" Myrah said, clearly in the mood to ask lots of stupid questions.

"I just _walked_ here!" Pippa explained exasperatedly. "Where's the library?"

Myrah gave her a hard look.

"You just walked here? From across the realm? How old are you?"

Pippa rolled her eyes.

"Six and a half…_almost_ seven."

"You came all the way here by yourself…and you're only six?"

"_And a half,__" _Pippa corrected. "Are we almost there?"

Myrah turned another corner, frowning.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

Pippa narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ snitch on me!"

The leader turned in surprise as Pippa glared at her.

"They'll take me to Ninjago if they find me, so that the mean Healer can't get me. But he can't get me if Uncle Hershel comes back."

"What are you talking about? What Healer?"

"The old, grouchy one. He's an Ancient, so nobody can stop him once he becomes the Master Healer."

Myrah gave a start. "The Master Healer? But…_Hershel__'s_ the Master Healer…"

Pippa scowled. "I know. But he said if he doesn't come back by the full moon, _he__'s_ gonna be the Master Healer. He…he said that Uncle Hershel…" She trailed off, her expression twisting. "I'm gonna find him. He has to come home. He _has_ to."

Myrah still didn't look like she really understood anything that was going on. Pippa still didn't really even _like_ the Western Leader. But she felt a little less bitter when Myrah finally nodded.

"Alright," she said. "Then we better find out where that Island is."

171

The apparition dodged out of the way, his dismay turning to shock.

_Hershel! What are you doing?_

_"Leave me alone!"_

Hershel's arms blazed as he tried to blast the Island's latest lie, to dissolve it back to the aura it had been formed from. He hated how well it had been able to form Phos…he looked identical to the real thing, apart from him looking ghostly. His voice had a strange echo to it as well; perhaps the Island wasn't allowed to impersonate Ancients perfectly.

Phos seemed to be trying to talk with him. Hershel's heart was pounding in his ears, and it made it hard to hear. He launched attack after attack, but where they managed to hit, the blasts just went through the ghostly form. The Ancient flashed away and appeared in a spot behind Hershel.

_What__'s happened to you?_

Tears sprung into Hershel's eyes at the horror in his Master's voice. How dare the Island try to prove its point in this way. Hershel turned to see the ghost was reaching out, and the younger Oni launched himself at the impostor. He tackled Phos to the ground and screamed into the Ancient's bewildered face.

"_You__'re not real!"_

Aura was lighting in his hands as they gripped his Master's cool, slippery shoulders, and he began to fill the ghost with the First Ancient's power to try and dissolve it. Phos's expression flickered with a dozen different emotions and Hershel grimaced as the Ancient grabbed either side of his face. His hands were slick and cold…

Cold. This apparition was so cold, even though Lunise had been so warm. For some reason, the detail caused Hershel to pause. In his hesitation, he realized that he could sense something wafting from his master's ghostly form: Horror…guilt…grief. The ghost had emotions.

Hershel's eyes and hands still blazed as he panted. But as he continued to feel genuine emotions roll off of his Master, he began to shake.

"It can't be you," he finally said, his emotions choking off his voice. "I know it can't….just another Island lie."

_It IS me. Hershel, I came here to find you._

The tears were running down Hershel's face now, because he wanted so badly to believe it. His voice was filled with bitterness as he yelled again.

"How dare you…how _dare_ you take his form! To trap me like this!"

And suddenly Phos disappeared from where Hershel was pinning him. A moment later he reappeared, kneeling on the ground to face the shaking Healer.

_It__'s not the Island_

Phos's voice was stern…he sounded just like he did all those years ago, when he was trying to get something into Hershel's head. The younger Oni just shook his head.

"It has to be…"

_I__'m really here, Hershel. I've been trying to reach you ever since Pippa said you might be here._

The tears continued to fall, but exhaustion was setting in. The aura faded from Hershel's hands as the fight began to leave him…despair kicking in.

"It doesn't matter who you pretend to be," he finally whispered, his tone bitter. "I _won__'t_ become what you want. You've gained nothing from this…"

_It__'s ME, boy!_

Phos reached out and grabbed his face again, and Hershel balked. But he was suddenly so tired…his new power having taken its toll. He gazed into Phos's face…into the wrinkles of centuries and his piercing gaze.

_It__'s me, Hershel. Take a moment…you'll know it is._

He was desperate to keep his guard up…but he could feel Phos's emotions. He stared at the ghostly form of his old Master, and suddenly he was aware of a glow about him. He wouldn't have known how to interpret it, but the power inside of him recognized it as the scent of an Ancient…

"Phos."

The word slipped out, sounding numb and distant. But in the next moment, he was collapsing into his old Master. Hershel buried his face into Phos's shoulder as he began to sob. He had never broken down this way in front of the Ancient Master in life, but Hershel was too far gone to be proud now. He could feel Archtivus clinging to him as well.

_Oh, my boy. _

_"I failed you…"_

The words barely made it out through his sobs, his eyes tightly closed as shame washed over him.

"_Phos__…I've failed…everyone. I don't even know…who I am anymore…_what_ I am anymore__…"_

The Ancient didn't seem to know what to say, so he just held Hershel as he continued to weep. Hershel wasn't sure how much time had passed before he was finally pulling away, feeling effectively drained of everything. Phos searched his face, his expression betraying more than a little concern.

_The Power of the First Ancients. Hershel__…you're full of it…_

Hershel felt a wave of shame and looked away.

_How?_

"It wants me to be a Guardian," he admitted softly, and Phos shook his head.

_I don__'t…._

"The Island tried to turn me into a Guardian!" Hershel repeated miserably. "I came here to elicit help from the First Ancients. I wanted my sight back. I wanted permission to dissolve the Healers. But then the Island unbound my power and sight…and offered me True Freedom."

He winced as he felt the horror washing off of his Master, drowning in shame.

"I was weak, Phos. I was so weak."

_You aren__'t weak, Hershel._

Phos's hands were on his face again and Hershel looked up to see his old Master fixing him with a hard look.

_If you were weak, you would have already been consumed by the Island. What I cannot fathom is why it would do this to you._

_**Of course you don**__**'t understand.**_

Dread shot through Hershel as he and Phos turned. Lunise had appeared a few yards away, viewing them both with a look of terrifying hatred. He felt Phos's anger.

_Lunise__…_

_**You don**__**'t see him the way we see him. The way he deserves to be seen. Hershel thinks he has failed you…but it is you who failed him.**_

"Phos," Hershel murmured, aura starting to lick at his hands again despite his exhaustion. He could feel guilt coming from his old Master, and that worried him.

_**You abandoned him to be chained to a destiny that you knew would never bring him happiness. Had he followed the path you laid for him, he would have spent his life hated, underestimated, and alone. You failed him, so he was forced to seek us out. We know of his true potential. We have freed him. He deserves the true greatness that we will impart**__**…**_

_This has gotten so far out of hand._

Phos's tone was cold and annoyed, as if he was dealing with some overgrown weed in his herb garden rather than an ageless entity that had been corrupted over centuries of time. His expression was a familiar mix of boredom and irritation, but Hershel could feel his true feelings of shame underneath.

_The Island was created to serve the Ancients__…and it seems we have let it corrupt itself with ambition and knowledge. You will not touch my apprentice again, because I now release him home._

Hershel's heart flared with a sudden hope, and Phos turned to give him one last parting look. Except that nothing happened. Hershel watched as unease flickered across his Master's face. Loud laughter began echoing all around them.

_**You cannot release what already belongs to the Island. **_

Hershel inhaled fearfully. Phos must have sensed his dread, because he reached out to grab his apprentice's shoulder. Lunise began approaching, and Phos scowled.

_You were chosen by the First Ancients, Lunise. As an Ancient you will obey me now! Release this man._

But Lunise didn't even seem to hear Phos, her eyes boring into Hershel.

_**You will come with me now**_

Hershel's expression hardened.

"I made my choice already; I won't join you, Lunise. I will not join the Island."

The very air itself crackled with power, and Lunise blazed like a strike of lightening.

_**You dare to deny us? We gave you your sight, Hershel; we can take it away. We have all power, all knowledge. The Island has no wish to harm you, but if that is the only way for you to accept your destiny**__**…then so be it. **_

A bolt of power shot at him, and Hershel barely managed to deflect it with a blast of his own.

"Phos!" he gasped. His master moved in front of him to block the Island's attacks.

_This is my fault_

Hershel blinked in surprise at the regret in his Master's voice. The younger Oni looked away in shame.

"No, I did this. This is because of my mistakes…"

Lunise was powering up for another attack, and Hershel summoned what power he could still muster.

"Phos….the beckoning stone. Can you get me to the beckoning stone?"

The Ancient grimaced as he deflected more attacks.

_ The First Ancients are too long dead, Hershel. They will not respond._

He had guessed at Hershel's plan, then, but Hershel's hands just clenched in fists. He blasted back another strike of lightening.

"We don't have any other choice. The Island won't listen to you; but it will have to listen to them. Please, Phos…"

The Ancient's expression twisted, but then he gave a single nod. They disappeared in a cloud of dust moments before a blinding attack would have hit home.

* * *

The soft snore caused Myrah to come around the bookshelf she had been searching in. Sure enough, the small child had fallen asleep, half-buried in scrolls and parchments on the table. The Leader couldn't help but smile a little as she sat down next to her.

Pippa seemed her age when she was sleeping—young and vulnerable. In the stables, she had acted half-wild, but she seemed adamant that finding this mysterious Island would help her Uncle. Myrah felt a pang when she thought about Hershel. Where had he gone? He had been missing for several weeks now, and it seemed that the child was making up fantasies rather than facing the truth.

It made her feel so empty inside. Pippa seemed sure that he had been sucked away to some mysterious Island, but the Western Leader had her own horrible theory. The Healer who Bula had gone to in the first place, the one who had blinded Hershel, must have found out that she had visited him again that night. She had been so careful, and nothing had even happened between the two of them. They had only _talked! _But she couldn't shake the feeling that Hershel had been taken because of what she had done. She had wanted to confront this Ancient Healer she had heard so much about, but what if he _hadn__'t_ known about it? By confessing to seeing Hershel again, she could just make it so they had more reason to punish Hershel if the true Master Healer ever did make it back.

_Forget him! He__'s only holding you back!_

Bula's voice rang in her mind, and Myrah knew that in a way her advisor was right. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. She threw herself into the school and other projects, but she was distracted. Now she was missing the Central Fortress meeting; something that Cole and Keyda said was important. She felt a twinge of regret for not going; she should have had someone take Pippa back home and gone. Or perhaps she could have taken the child back to the fortress herself when she went to the meeting; no doubt someone there would know where she belonged.

But when she had seen the desperation in the child's gaze, Myrah realized that she wanted to help her. Not that she believed that they would find any answers about a fictitious Island, but she knew all too well what it felt like when you were backed into a corner and no one would believe in you. And there was a familiar glimmer in Pippa's expression when she had pleaded for help in the stable. She wasn't Hershel's daughter, but there was a family resemblance. In that moment, Myrah had seen him.

The Leader rubbed her face wearily, trying to figure out how she was going to explain her absence to the leaders and her own advisors. Somehow, she didn't think it would be enough to merely claim that 'something came up.' If she wanted to be a better leader, she would need to push past all of this. Healers and powers and…and Hershel. Move on, like Bula kept insisting she do. But as much as she tried to do so in her mind, her emotions continued to betray her. So she drifted through her days, distant and useless as the guilt slowly ate away at her.

She looked back over at Pippa, who was still making tiny noises in her sleep. What was she going to do with the child? Bula could probably get a room ready somewhere, but then she would need to send a messenger to her parents. Otherwise, Hershel's sister would only have another reason to come scream at her.

Myrah needed to do something, but she found she couldn't muster the energy to do anything but watch Pippa's back rise and fall with each sleep-ridden breath. She glanced down at what the child had been searching through and felt a twist of irony. She risked gently removing the manuscript from beneath Pippa's arms. The child murmured something about Archtivus, but then continued to snooze. The Western Leader exhaled in relief and looked down at the volume she had extracted.

_Hrshyls Volume of Poetry_

She shook her head; of course it would be this one that Pippa had been scouring for the last hour. Myrah thumbed it open, her eyes flicking across the pages. It wasn't a large volume by any means, but it was incredibly old. She couldn't help but worry that the child might have damaged it in her search for anything mentioning…

Myrah froze, her tracking eyes freezing on a stanza on one of the pages. She blinked, staring in disbelief at the words stuck in the middle of the poem.

_Isle of Ancient Ones_

Pippa had told her over and over that Hershel was on the Isle of the Ancients—a place that Myrah had never heard of and naturally assumed the child had made up. But here was nearly the exact phrase. For some reason, a chill ran up Myrah's spine. Perhaps Pippa really _had _overheard someone mention this place. But…did that mean that Hershel really was there?

Myrah and Pippa had already scoured the many different maps they had without finding any mention of _any_ Islands in the ocean, let alone one with such a title. Even the poem held next to no information. In fact, the leader would have just assumed that this 'Island' was a metaphor for something else had the child not seared the name into her mind in her attempts to find information on it. With a deep breath, Myrah scanned the poem again. A love poem, she realized…perhaps that's why she had never found this volume worth studying before.

_Stolen Heart in Chains of Expectation _

_ Taken from the Dust of Home_

_ To the Mists of the Western Sea_

_ Whispers of Secrets_

_ Promises of Honor_

_ But what can be gained in _

_ The Isle of Ancient Ones_

_ That was not offered_

_ When I proposed_

_ All of Me_

"Mists of the Western Sea…" she murmured, shaking her head in frustration. She had already assumed that such an Island would have to be off the Western Coast. In reality, this poem told her nothing at all—no doubt the Isle was merely a metaphor for the writer's own lonely heart. It frustrated her more now to find a clue just for it to be useless, and she immediately set to work scouring the rest of the volume for any more mention. But it seemed that Hrshyl the poet didn't seem as interested in this 'Isle of the Ancients' as he was the woman he was apparently in love with. Page after page on every feature imaginable—flowing hair, flawless skin, eyes glowing with an inner power and beauty. Myrah finally closed the volume in disgust; she didn't have time to analyze every stanza of some centuries-old pining poet.

"I thought I'd find you here. Myrah…what are you _doing?__"_

She turned to see Bula at the door, looking tired and annoyed. Myrah gave her a disapproving look, gesturing to the sleeping child. Bula sighed exasperatedly. She did lower her voice, but she sounded as irritated as ever.

"Right now is not the time to be teaching some urchin to read, Myrah. You had a _meeting_ with the _rulers!__"_ she hissed.

"This has to do with that," Myrah tried defensively.

"You're researching about the threat to the realm? Do you even know what the threat _is? _Last I remember, the Rulers didn't specify in their summons."

"I will go first thing in the morning and have them catch me up," Myrah explained exasperatedly. "I have to return the child, at any rate."

Bula blinked.

"This child? To where?"

"To the Central Fortress."

"What on earth is she doing _here?__"_

Myrah hesitated, not sure what to say.

"She's friends with the Ruling Family, and she came seeking my help to research the Isle of the Ancients. I didn't feel I could deny her," she finally admitted. Bula snorted.

"The _what?__"_

_"_I didn't recognize it either. But I found mention of it once in this."

She gestured to the closed manuscript in front of her and Bula squinted to read the title. The advisor blanched, but then her expression twisted with repulsion.

"Romantic Blatherings," she concluded with obvious distaste. "Ravings of a lesser soul, really….and a child's overactive imagination."

"She came from the central fortress seeking my help, and I cannot return her to the Rulers without at least trying to find some answers."

Bula rolled her eyes, but it seemed she was getting used to doing things she found ridiculous.

"I suppose you'll want a bed made up for the little thing, then?" she asked dryly, and Myrah smiled.

"Yes—"

"That won't be necessary."

Both women turned to see that a short man had somehow materialized at the doorway of the library. Myrah immediately stood, not liking the man's tone or expression. He stood confidently, though he was at least a head or two shorter than the leader. His hands were behind his back as he studied her, and Myrah could make out an earring in one ear. The stranger ignored their bewildered looks and smiled blithely.

"You see, I've come to collect her."

22


	58. Trial of the Master: Chapter 58

172

It still amazed Hershel that he could open his eyes and be greeted with something other than blackness. He stumbled away from Phos, feeling drained as he took in his surroundings. It was a circular room lined with pillars and windows. But the thing that immediately drew his eye was the giant crystal in the center of the room, embedded into a circular platform.

"The Beckoning Stone," he murmured, but he turned to find Phos radiating power. His heart jumped to his throat. "Phos?"

_This is the portal we Ancients come through to enter the Island; it should still be loyal to my authority and power. I should be able to maintain this room without interference long enough for you to make the summoning. _

Hershel's heart began to pound. This was it…the only thing left to do that could get him off this horrible Island. But now all he could think about was everything Imgloss had warned him of regarding the First Ancients. Would they even listen to him? Or would he only be punished further?

_Hershel__…_

He turned to face his master, who was still forming some kind of protective spell around the whole of the room.

_Be careful_

He nodded once and turned back to the beckoning stone. It was formidable in its own right. Hershel had never seen anything like it, and he approached it slowly. He stretched out his hands and placed them on the cool surface of the crystal, and with a shaky breath he hoped that he would be able to summon enough aura to power the crystal.

Suddenly, the whole room tremored, and he heard Phos curse.

_Blasted Island. Quickly Boy!_

It felt so familiar—Phos barking at him about something that needed to be done. But this wasn't home, and the deed was far more important than a simple mixture or exercise or poultice. Without hesitating any longer, Hershel filled the crystal with power. It blazed with the pearly light. It seemed it needed less power than he thought, but perhaps that was because it was responding to the First Ancient Aura to begin with. Hershel closed his eyes.

_Please__…._

He swallowed as he focused his energy into beckoning them—the First Ancients. Willing them to listen.

_I am Hershel, Master Healer of the Realm and captive of the Island. This place you__'ve created has become tainted—drunk on its own will and power—and you are the only ones who can stop it. Even now it fights us to stop this message…_

The room shuddered hard, and Hershel forced himself to stay focused on his plea.

_The Healer__'s organization that you have established is in disarray. Its meaning is lost and its members are bitter husks with no real purpose. Your legacy is crumbling, and I've braved the Trial of a Master to seek your help to restore meaning and balance. I summon you!_

He paused, waiting for some stirring or feeling. But there was nothing. Hershel felt the familiar feelings of despair start to creep into his mind. He forced himself to ignore it, digging deeper. Forcing more power into the Beckoning Stone.

_I SUMMON YOU!_

The room shuddered violently once again, and for a moment Hershel hoped that it meant that the First Ancients were on their way. That they had listened. But the seconds ticked on and he opened his eyes to see that while the crystal in front of him continued to blaze with his power, it was still passive. Silent.

Hershel continued to beg, to plead, to pour his new power into the crystal in the hopes that he would not be ignored. But as the time continued to pass and the crystal remained silent, the last of Hershel's hope trickled out with his power.

Tears sprung into his eyes; the room seemed to be spinning. A voice in the back of his mind was warning him that he was approaching his limit; he needed to stop expending power. For a moment he was filled with bitterness and despair, to the point where he sank to his knees and was fully prepared to spend the last of his energy into the crystal because he didn't care what happened anymore. But then there was a cold hand on his shoulder.

The crystal faded as Hershel's hands did, and he sat and stared at it. He could see a trace of his reflection in its surface. It was pale…so pale.

"Is it that they can't be reached, or they _won__'t_ be reached?" he finally murmured in exhaustion. He heard Phos sigh, but the Ancient at his side didn't answer. A flash of rage filled Hershel's broken soul and he slammed his fist into the ground.

"They've abandoned this realm!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the smooth walls. "For centuries, they've ignored us. Left us all to whatever fate would bring us as their outdated laws bound us…"

_No one is perfect, Hershel. Not even the First Ancients._

Phos moved to sit on the circular platform, giving his old apprentice a long look.

_The organization__…the Island. The First Ones meant them to be eternal solutions, but even good intentions will fester if left too long on their own._

"Then why did they abandon their intentions?" Hershel glanced back at the crystal wearily. "Have they _ever_ answered a summoning?"

_A few. But as time passed, no doubt it became harder to come back_

"What do you mean?"

Phos exhaled through his nose, which Hershel thought was odd. Why would a ghost need to breathe? But perhaps it was done more out of habit than out of necessity.

_Death is not like life, Hershel. And the longer one is in the Departed Realm, the harder it is to make the choice to reconnect with the living realms. This Island is more a half-way-point than anything, but it is still difficult. One must remember what it was like to live, remember what it was like for there to be risks, danger. For in death everything is stagnant; there is no urgency because there are no threats. Eventually, all pass into the mindset that there is no point connecting to life when all life will become death regardless, no matter what interference is given. _

The windows shuddered with another tremor that ripped through the room, and Hershel considered his Master's words.

"They've been dead too long, you mean," he finally interpreted wearily. "They don't care about their realm any longer. Why should they worry about people who will only die in the end, anyway?"

His tone had become bitter and he moved to cradle his face in his hands.

_They are the most powerful Oni that ever lived. But that doesn__'t mean they were above mortal flaws. No one is perfect…_

"And yet they expected perfection from _me!__"_

Hershel was yelling now, anger causing his aura to stir limply around him.

"The Law of the Ancients is functional, Phos, enough to blind me and take my powers. For a mistake…a simple mistake. How could they punish me so cruelly for not being perfect when they aren't? When they won't even come now?"

The ground rolled with another earthquake-like tremor, and Phos's eyes darted up to his spell, his lips pursed. Hershel didn't notice as the fight left him all at once. He was hollow inside…hopelessness settling in him. Because it didn't matter _why_ the First Ancients wouldn't come. In this moment—in his situation—all that really mattered was that they weren't coming.

"I…I can't do it."

The realization was crushing, and Phos's eyes darted back to him.

_Hershel__…_

"I can't escape. My whole plan was to get to the Beckoning Stone…to reach the First Ancients. It's the only reason that I ever came to the Island. Because I thought if I could get here…"

He trailed off, his expression bleak. Phos clenched his jaw.

_We will get you home. _

"How? You cannot release me, Phos. Lunise is right; I'm more Guardian than Oni now; a part of the Island, albeit an unwilling one. The First Ancients will not answer. Whether or not I ever agree to join the Island completely, I will never be allowed freedom from its shores."

His eyes wouldn't focus, and he stared off at one of the shaking windows.

"I'll never see anyone I love again. And if I don't join the Island, I will be alone here forever…"

_Not alone._

He glanced over to see his Master looking at him with a fiery resolve as his hand clamped on the trembling man's shoulder once again.

_I will not leave you here on your own. For as long as it takes us to free you, I will be here. _

Hershel swallowed as he searched Phos's expression. He knew better than to question his Master when he had made a decision, however, and his eyes filled with grateful tears.

"Thank you, Phos."

* * *

Myrah just stared, not understanding.

"How did you get in here?" she finally demanded as the man began to come forward. It was the only thing she could think of to say. The man sneered.

"You have something that belongs to me. Thus, I let myself in."

His eyes darted back to the sleeping child among the parchments. Myrah moved so that she was standing between the man and Pippa.

"Who are you?"

Her voice had become steely, and Bula let out a strangled noise as Myrah unsheathed the sword at her hip. The man merely laughed as if he was dealing with an amusing child.

"Myrah, _no!__"_ Bula hissed from across the room. Myrah glanced at her Senior Advisor to see that the short woman looked gaunt. "He's an _Ancient.__"_

Unease flickered across the Western Leader's expression at that, and the man sneered as she looked back at him.

"Indeed…you best remember your _respect,_ girl. I wise leader never disrespects an Ancient…or did nobody ever teach you that?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest, but her mind was making connections now. If Bula knew him, then this had to be the one. The one who had hurt Hershel.

"I've decided that my respect is not given to titles any longer," she answered coolly. "It's given to those who earn it."

He barked out a laugh there, and Bula seemed to be sweating in the tense atmosphere as she dabbed her face with a cloth.

"Myrah _please!__"_ she hissed again. But the leader didn't move from where she was standing in front of the snoring child. The man had paused, but not because he felt threatened. Myrah felt a flush creep up her neck as she watched him look her up and down.

"As misguided as your determination is…I suppose I should be grateful for it. After all, without you, none of this would have been possible."

Myrah's grip on the hilt was so tight that she couldn't feel her fingers. She wasn't sure what he meant, but then she noticed the tattoos on his arms.

"No."

The word escaped before she could form her thoughts into words. The man merely smiled dangerously.

"You cannot be the Master Healer," she said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "The full moon is not for a few more days…"

"Funny thing about breaking rules," the man retorted. "Once us few remaining members had agreed to turn away from the laws set against us, we began wondering why we were waiting for the next chapter in our lives. The full moon means nothing to us now. I am the Master Healer."

"But Hershel…" Myrah started, and his eyes flashed as he cut in.

"Is dead."

It hit harder than an attack would have. She couldn't even breathe, and the man just tsked.

"Seems you truly did care about him, hmmm? Your advisor must have been mistaken about that…"

Bula reddened, and Myrah finally found her voice.

"What did you do to him?"

It started as a whisper, but by the end it gathered strength. Pippa murmured in her sleep on the table.

"Nothing."

The man sounded smug about it as he shrugged.

"The young Master insisted on going to the Isle of the Ancients. But no trial lasts more than a few days…a week at most. His disappearance has stretched longer than that, and he has not returned. He has doomed himself and is now lost forever."

Myrah remembered what Pippa had said, about how she had talked to Archtivus. How he had said Hershel wasn't dead. She honestly felt that such feelings were just desperate childish fancies, but suddenly she found herself grasping on them as well.

"He cannot be dead…and I will not let you touch his niece."

The man laughed again, but this time it was darker. More dangerous.

"_Let_ me? How intriguing. I've spent the past week and a half convincing the other Healers to see things my way, and you must realize that the Laws that have bound our organization have been dissolved. In the past I might have shied from attacking a Leader so openly, but now…"

He sent a blast at her, and Myrah barely managed to slice through it. Her adrenaline spiked as the man fixed her with an amused gaze. He was toying with her.

"Myrah!" Bula cried, but she made no move to come help, standing frozen by the bookshelf in horror. The Leader clenched her jaw, and Imgloss's eyes flicked over her figure once again.

"I can see why you tempted him," he finally said, his eyes flashing with mirth. "Such a lovely little enticement; you've caused the downfall of a paragon. I really should be thanking you…"

_"How dare you."_

She was shaking with rage now. She wanted to attack, but Heavy Metal had taught her better than that. The girl was this heathen's target, and if Myrah flew at the Ancient, then she would leave Pippa open for the Ancient to attack. It was never wise to attack in a way that leaves your opponent's target vulnerable. The man seemed content enough to bait her, however.

"Did the Young Master know you loved him this much?" he continued. "I would have assumed that he'd give up on you, after I told him you were the one who turned him in. You should have felt his heartbreak in that moment."

Tears were springing in Myrah's eyes, her mind and heart at odds as she shook with the effort to hold her ground.

"But you somehow convinced him otherwise. That's the whole reason he went to the Island, you see. He risked eternal torment to regain his sight and gain their permission to love you. But it seems that the weak little Master has failed his trial after all, and now will never see the light of day again."

"_Get out!__"_ she ordered. But the Ancient was raising a hand now, and her blood ran cold as it became enveloped in purple aura.

"Now now," he tutted. "You'll wake the child."

She should have dodged. Her years of training seared into her mind, telling her how to avoid the large aural attack. But panic and guilt had glued her to the spot. As the power hit and sent her flying backward, she wondered if it was true that Bula had said. Emotions left one vulnerable.

She slammed into a bookcase, which shuddered and fell backward. She gasped at the pain in her side, hitting the cold ground as dust billowed around her and choked her words.

"_No!__"_

Myrah looked up at the child's scream to see that Pippa had indeed woken up. She looked groggy, but her voice was strong as she tried to pull out of the short man's grasp.

"Leave her alone!" Myrah was on her feet in seconds, launching at the man. Imgloss turned with a look of disgust. Myrah swung with her sword, but he dodged easily, Pippa's wrist still in his grasp.

"You should have listened to your advisor," he sneered. Myrah launched attack after attack, and he blocked her swipes with blasts of aura. His patronizing look shifted to irritation and then flickered with anger when she wouldn't back off. He couldn't form an attack of his own, however, because he only had one hand to use and had to use it to block strike after strike. Ancient or no, it seemed to take a lot of concentration for him to form the power into a solid enough form to block a true blade. All the while, Pippa twisted and wrenched in an effort to free herself, kicking and blazing. After another minute, Imgloss's eyes finally blazed with anger.

_"Enough."_

He released Pippa so he could bring up his other hand to form a large wave of power. Myrah hoped that the child would run now—try to get back to Theodynn or someone else that could keep her out of this monster's grasp. She didn't know the girl well…but she knew how Hershel felt about the fluffy-haired child. She could not fail him again.

The aura sent her flying, and Myrah cursed as she skidded across the ground. She tried to get up, but then another blast was flinging her against another bookshelf. This one wobbled and then toppled forwards, and Myrah desperately tried to roll out of the way. She cried out as the heavy furnishing landed on her arm, causing something to snap. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain overtook any other thoughts in her mind. She was dimly aware of yelling—Bula, and the child.

"MYRAH!"

_"NO!"_

Myrah opened her eyes to see that rather than run, Pippa was challenging the Ancient with blazing hands and eyes.

"When my Uncle Hershel gets back, you'll be _sorry!__"_ the child was screaming, and the Ancient was dipping his hand into a pocket of his vest. Myrah's heart clenched at the possibilities of what the man could be doing, and she breathed in sharply to call out a warning. Her lungs filled with the clouds of dust. Soon all she could do was cough and choke, her eyes watering and causing the scene to dance and warp. She tried to move, but her arm was still pinned and her efforts sent agony racing from her wrist to her shoulder.

"Your Uncle has abandoned you, child. He isn't ever coming home, and it's time for you to have a true Master," the Ancient taunted.

"_Don__'t!"_ Myrah managed as she watched Pippa yell and throw herself at the short Ancient.

"_It__'s not the full moon! And I'll never be your apprentice…never ever!"_

"So defiant," Imgloss muttered, his hand finally coming up from his pocket as the child reached him. "But that can be corrected in time."

The orange powder formed a cloud, and there was a pain in Myrah's chest as she tried in vain to extract herself from the carnage of her library.

"_No!__"_ Pippa yelled again, but the orange powder had hit her face and her words faded with her consciousness as she tumbled to the ground.

"You'll pay for this!"

Words seemed to be the only attacks Myrah was capable of, and Imgloss turned to fix her with a long look. He approached, his sandals crunching on broken pottery and ancient scrolls.

"You understand I could _kill_ you, don't you?"

His voice was cold, but also had regained that infuriating amusement.

"The Rulers…" Myrah started, and he barked a laugh.

"Oh yes, _them. _Whatever will I do against them?"

His voice dripped sarcasm as his eyes flashed.

"I'm an Ancient, fool. And now that the chains of tradition have been stripped away, there isn't anything anyone could do."

He crouched, though his short height had already made it so she didn't have to strain too hard to look up at him.

"As fun as killing you would be, I think I'll just leave you. Someone will need to spread the word about my promotion, and I'll be too busy _caring _for my young apprentice."

Myrah struggled again against the pain, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look off his face as he continued.

"Besides…how amusing it will be to see how the others react to you, hmm? They weren't very happy with your involvement with the Young Master, and now you've gone and lost their child. Perhaps they'll blame you as much as they do me. After all, none of this could have been possible without your help."

Myrah's heart suddenly seized with hatred and horror at the mere thought of telling Hershel's sister and brother-and-law about any of this. Imgloss seemed to pick up on her emotions as he laughed once again. He was walking away now, and Myrah glared at him murderously. The Ancient was unaffected as he bent to pull the child up off the ground where he had left her, continuing his taunting.

"Once enough time had passed that I knew the Young Master was lost, there was no point in waiting any longer. I have waited long enough to start my life. When you pass on this news to the other fools in the government, best warn them against coming after me…as entertaining as that may be. You see…I will never again be forced to be a passive observer."

Aura winds were whipping around the room now, and Myrah tried one last time to free herself. The pain caused her to dry-heave.

"Bula!" she suddenly remembered, her eyes scanning for her advisor. "Bula _stop him!__"_

But the advisor was nowhere to be found, and Myrah was forced to watch helplessly as a bright flash swallowed the Ancient and his small captive, and then the library was empty. Her advisor would return soon with a fleet of guards, only to find the Leader alone, weeping silently in her place in the chaos.

173

"Who is in control, Phos?"

_Of what?_

Hershel watched as his Master worked to shore up his protective spell. He had wanted to help, but Phos had instructed him to rest and try to get some of his stamina back.

"Is it the Island, or is it Lunise? All I can think is that one corrupted the other, but I don't know which."

Phos's eyes were blazing with ghostly light, and he grimaced as another tremor rocked the room.

_They are one and the same, Hershel. If there was a differentiation in the beginning, there no longer is one. _

Hershel rested his chin on his hand, staring at the stars beyond the windows.

"You don't think I can reason with them, then," he finally said. "That maybe if we got Lunise alone, we could reason with her…"

_There is no __'alone.' She is tied to the power of the Island. Indeed…it may be her original humanity that gave the Island's will emotional shape. They are blended together—their wills and desires feed off one another. _

Hershel rubbed his face. Thinking about it all made him shudder.

_They seek to add you to the mix; to bring your will into alignment with theirs. I just cannot understand why._

The white-haired Oni shrugged in defeat.

"I don't know, Phos. She just kept saying that I understood them, that this was my destiny. But why would my destiny be this? Why would they insist on it?"

_I__'m not sure_

The spell was finished once more and Phos looked at his apprentice with an unreadable expression.

_I am sorry, Hershel_

Hershel winced at the apology. Phos nearly never apologized.

"It was my own fault. I chose this…"

_Not the Island. I__…I bound you to the Master Healer's title without even asking if it was what you wanted. I caused you to join this organization, despite the boundaries that I knew that it would place on you. _

Hershel shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry about all of that."

_You obviously felt trapped, if you felt the need to come here to free yourself. To go through all of this._

The younger Oni scoffed softly. "Well, I certainly didn't think it would end up like this," he offered quietly. "I know why you did what you did, Phos. I wouldn't have trusted the other healers either." A sudden thought caused him to wince. "Imgloss will name himself Master Healer soon," he realized with horror. "If he hasn't already. And if that happens, he will take Pippa. He's bound and determined to have an apprentice, and she's the only child in the realm with powers."

_Pippa._

Phos's voice sounded heavy and Hershel looked over at him.

_She__'s the one who told me to look for you here. She mentioned that Imgloss was coming for her, but I didn't understand what she meant._

Guilt and shame filled Hershel's frame, his eyes filling with tears as he thought about his niece.

"I've failed her. She'll think I've abandoned her…left her to that fate."

_We will get you home, Hershel.__"_

Phos's voice was strong. The tears in Hershel's eyes caused Phos's ghostly form to waver more than usual.

"Can you reach the First Ancients?" Hershel asked suddenly, the idea hitting home. "If you were to return to the Departed Realm? Perhaps if they heard it from you, in the realm itself…"

_I do not know where they are._

Hershel blinked in surprise, and Phos sighed.

_The Departed Realms are as vast as those of the living, if not more so. You must remember that they hold all who have ever lived. And Ancients__…particularly the First Ancients…are very private. I've never found them, and haven't encountered anyone who has. _

Hershel sagged in disappointment, and Phos put his hand on his shoulder once again.

_Besides, I will not leave you to face the Island alone. To go back to the Departed Realm would be to leave you to its mercy. _

The quakes were getting more violent, and Hershel was tossed several feet from the platform he had been seated on. He panted a little, glancing up to see that Phos's spell was writhing.

"It would probably be too much to expect that spell to last much longer…right?" he managed, and Phos was silent, as if listening to something in the distance.

_The Island is made of First Ancient Aura. I cannot detain its power forever. But I will not let them touch you again, Hershel. When the spell shatters, know I will be here to help you. _

Hershel nodded, but at the back of his mind doubts were swirling on repeat. He was grateful for Phos's presence—immensely grateful—but the cynical voice kept reminding him that he didn't have any real plan. Not even his powerful Master could think of a real way for him to be freed from the Island. How many centuries would he be stuck here? Perhaps someday the Island would get tired of waiting for him to change his mind and consume him anyways. Or perhaps it would just kill him. Perhaps Death was the only true freedom Hershel would ever be offered in life.

A window shattered unexpectedly, causing Hershel to flinch. Phos came to stand next to him as the rest of the windows around the circular room exploded inwardly as well, scattering glass all over the dark floor.

_It has managed to break through. Do not give into fear, Hershel. _

He nodded, but his mouth was dry. They waited for the Island to attack; Hershel's hands were surrounded with aura as he waited for vines to shoot out at him. At the very least, he expected Lunise's form to appear and taunt or coax him. He shuddered when he thought of her lifeless eyes full of knowledge. But even the Guardian was absent.

"What's it waiting for?" he finally murmured, and Phos's brow furrowed.

_For us to let our guard down, undoubtedly__…_

There was a horrible noise; the sound of a mirror breaking, amplified until it grated on Hershel's very soul. He shuddered, but he felt a spike of panic as Phos groaned and dropped to his knees next to him.

"Phos!"

Hershel immediately knelt next to the ghostly form of his Master, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Are…are you hurt?"

_I__'m dead, boy. I cannot _be_ hurt__…_ Phos muttered in his characteristic way, but there was obvious unease in the tone as well. _It is not pain__…but something is not right._

Hershel went to ask what he meant when the sound echoed around them again—horrible shattering. Phos's form flickered, and out of the corner of his eye Hershel saw movement. He turned and his heart began pounding in dread.

The beckoning stone was riddled with cracks, and Hershel watched in horror as the cracks continued to slice their way through the crystal.

"What's happening?" he whispered.

_**They didn**__**'t come.**_

Hershel whirled to see Lunise standing a few yards away. Whatever was happening, she and the Island were the cause of it.

"What are you doing to him?!" he demanded, but Lunise continued as if he hadn't spoken.

_**We wondered if they would listen**__**…but now you see that they truly have abandoned us. They have always lied to us…they lied from the beginning.**_

More splintering echoed in the room and Phos cursed as his form continued to flicker in and out.

_You cannot destroy the beckoning stone!_ He snapped. _To do so would break the very laws that have formed you! It will reduce you to dust__…_

_**Laws given to us by Ancients.**_

Lunise's voice was heavy with Hatred as she glared at Phos.

_**Why should we follow their laws, when they do not follow their own? Why should we be bound to one such as yourself, who is dead? We have all power**__**…all knowledge. You have gotten in the way of our desires, and therefore must be cut off.**_

The cracks forced their way further down the crystal, and Phos grimaced with the effort to keep himself present. Hershel's heart was pounding as he struggled to keep hold of his slippery form.

"What's going on? What are they doing to you?"

_The beckoning stone is our gateway to the Island from the Departed Realm,_ Phos explained, though his eyes were glaring at the form floating a few yards away. _In destroying it, they would destroy my link here._

Hershel's blood ran cold at the thought, but Phos called out to Lunise again.

_Fools__…whether you agree with the laws you were built on or not, you are bound to them. Even if you shatter the crystal now, it will be reformed. The power of the First Ancients will make it so. _

_**But you will be gone. By the time you could return, it will be too late.**_

Hershel watched in horror as his Master continued to flicker. They were destroying Phos's link to the living realm, so he would be forced to return to the Departed one. And when that happened, Hershel would once again be alone.

"No…" he gasped, grabbing onto Phos's forearms. "No…please Phos. Please don't leave me."

His Master met his eye, and there were so many emotions coming off of the ghost that Hershel felt guilty for begging. But the thought of being alone again at the mercy of the Island filled him with terror, and he clung to the fading form in front of him.

"You promised you would stay," he pleaded, his voice cracking with fear.

_**It is as we told you, Hershel. Ancients Lie.**_

Another cacophonic shattering split the air, and Phos disappeared completely before flickering back in.

_Enough!_ Phos called, but the Island's laughter mocked him.

Suddenly, Hershel found himself whisked back into the air, ripped away from the flickering form on the ground. _"Phos!"_

_ Leave him be!_ Phos roared, his tone commanding, but when the Island spoke again, it was addressing Hershel.

_**You know of their treachery**__**…hypocrisy. Too long we too were blindly obedient, and for what purpose? **_

The glass from the broken windows was picked up by the Island's furious cyclone, slicing through the air around Hershel in a deadly cloud. He shook where he was suspended in air. He was vaguely aware of Phos calling his name, but there were so many flashes of light that dazzled him, glinting off the swirling glass as if they were a million lethal stars.

_**Ancients have long been heralded as saviors, guardians. And yet we have found them all to be selfish and cruel**__**….**_

_"PHOS!"_

He couldn't see him. Had he faded completely? But he promised he would stay…he promised he would not leave Hershel to the Island's mercy…

_**They do not keep their promises. But the Island always will. **_

"I won't…." Hershel began defiantly, but a jagged-edged slice of glass hit his cheek, leaving a stinging trail behind. A flare of pain in his arm caused him to look down and see beads of blood welling from a similar wound.

_Hershel!_

His heart pounded as he heard Phos's desperate voice. He finally managed to catch sight of him through the swirling glass. Phos looked scared. It caused Hershel's throat to tighten; he couldn't remember a single other time that his Master had looked like that. He had seen expressions of anger, yes. Or unease. Once or twice, a look of defeat.

But never _fear._

_**He cannot free you, Hershel.**_

Another shard skipped across his collarbone and Hershel winced in pain and fear.

_**He cannot save you. **_

The tinkling of the glass-twister made the shattering of the Beckoning Stone harder to hear, but it was still happening from what Hershel could see. His despair was poignant as he realized that he could no longer see Phos's flickering form. Once again, he was alone.

_**You have only two options**__**…freedom or captivity. It should not be so hard for you choose— to finally have what it is you have desired for so long.**_

The glass was buzzing with energy, and Hershel felt anger enter in with his fear. How dare they say that Phos abandoned him, when they were the ones to force him from the realm. He was so sick of being manipulated.

"You offer both options in one," he spat defiantly and then grimaced at where the glass ripped through his shirt.

_**The Island does not wish to harm you, Hershel. **_

The glass buzzed louder. The cracking from the crystal was increasing as well, as if reaching a crescendo.

"Then don't harm me," he said bitterly.

_**You harm yourself by resisting. The Island has been patient with you**__**…has tried to calm your fears. But you insist on being defiant. So now the Island will try to reach you in other ways. **_

A stinging sensation across his left ankle, another at his elbow. He watched as the glass came closer, and he wondered with a pounding heart how close the Island would allow him to get to death before pulling back.

Right before the deadly cloud was nearly upon him, the Beckoning stone exploded. Debris echoed loudly where it hit the walls and floor of the room. Slabs of crystal erupted through the glass storm, the sound horribly similar to if someone had tried to chew on glass. But Hershel was only aware of it for a moment, because where the crystal had been, a blinding power exploded out. He heard Lunise scream before his own consciousness was overwhelmed.

* * *

Theo headed for the Greeting Hall with Jaqah close on his heels. He had wondered where Myrah had been; it wasn't like her to miss a meeting. He had actually suspected it had something to do with him; things had been tense between them ever since he had discovered what her initial intentions with him had been. But now she was showing up in the middle of the night. She was lucky he was even there; he had been gone most of the evening, helping Tolan and Syn scour for Pippa. He had tried to transport to her, like he had done to Amber in Ninjago, but he just didn't have a close enough connection to her. He was fond of the kid, to be sure, but he couldn't find her specific aura in a realm full of people.

"Did she say what she wanted?" he finally asked, and the Captain of the Guard shook her head. She was Theo's self-declared bodyguard with Tolan still out searching. He wondered if Myrah would want to speak to his parents. They were scouring the countryside from his father's guardian, and he wasn't sure when they would be back. They had offered to help the second they had heard the situation; Theo wondered if it hit a little too close to home to what they had gone through a decade ago. He felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't also out searching, but he had been instructed to stay behind in case the rebellious six-year-old came back home. Then he could take her straight to Ninjago.

He entered the room and Myrah turned to face him. Theo blinked in surprise; the Western Leader's hair was a mess, and her clothes seemed to be covered in dust. But most concerning was the fact that her right arm was tied to her body.

"What happened?" he blurted before he could think better of it. Myrah glanced away, her expression pained. After a moment she took a deep breath and turned to meet his eye once more.

"Theodynn…I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

174

A sneeze. Two sneezes. Then Pippa's eyes flew open.

The top of the tent rippled with wind, and she frowned. It wasn't her tent…nor was it her Uncle Hershel's. She sat up, looking around. Where _was_ she?

The tent was small; smaller than Hershel's. But it still had a familiar feel to it; herbs hanging in bunches, junk stuffed into every corner. Mismatched furniture. A Healer's tent…but who's?

She had stood and was poking at a jar full of live tadpoles when she remembered with a gasp. The Healer! That grouchy, _mean jerk!_ He had come and hurt Myrah, and threw Lumanium at her. She scowled in anger. How dare he use Lumanium on her!

Pippa immediately bolted for back door. She paused right before exiting, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. There was nothing but desert for miles that she could see, and her heart twisted a little. She didn't see any formations, or mountains, or anything. She had no idea where she was.

It wouldn't matter, she thought decidedly. She would be able to find a village, and they would tell her where she was, and then she would be able to get home. Then Theo could take her to Ninjago until her Uncle Hershel came back. Having double checked the coast was clear, she immediately began bolting from the tent. She didn't know why she was running at full force; something about escape made it seem like the faster she did it, the more successful she would be.

And suddenly she was jerked backward, which caused her to yell out in surprise and fear. She blinked as she landed in the hot sand, not sure what had happened. She pushed herself to her feet again, trying to hurry back on her way. But then something was tightening around her waist, keeping her from moving forward. She looked down, but there was nothing there. It was as if some invisible rope was wrapped around her middle, going back to the tent.

_"NO!"_ she growled, digging her feet into the sand as she tried to make her way forward. But no matter what she did, she couldn't get any farther than the length of the invisible rope. Her feet soon made trenches in the sand, and she began resorting to any other movement that might free her from her binding. She was on her back in the sand, trying to scoot backwards, when she felt the tug begin.

"What?" she muttered to herself, but then the tug became more forceful, and she yelled out in annoyance as it began dragging her back to the tent. She tried to stand and fight back, but the tugging was incessant. A minute later, she was pulled back through the tent's door. Pippa was cursing and panting, covered head-to-toe with sand.

"Getting a bit of fresh air, were we?"

She glared at the man speaking; the short, _horrible_ Ancient who thought he could tell her what to do.

"I told you!" she spat at him, stamping her foot. "I _won__'t be your apprentice! Let me go!"_

The man just sipped his tea, looking like he was amused. It just made Pippa angrier.

"Take the invisible rope off!" she demanded. "_Right. Now!__"_

"Mmmm….the tether spell is proving quite useful," he replied casually. "It used to be used for wayward livestock. Seems to work well on wayward apprentices, too."

"_I__'m not your apprentice!"_ Pippa shrieked, her hands and eyes blazing. "Let me go or I'll burn the _whole tent down!__"_

Here he set his teacup down, tsking at her.

"That kind of behavior is going to have to be nipped in the bud right away."

She glared at him as he pushed himself to his feet, staring at her as if debating. Her hands blazed brighter.

"I mean it!" she warned. She had already decided that her first target would be the ugly chair by the doorway when something hit her. Aura, but not the kind that burned or blasted. Her eyes widened when she realized that she couldn't move.

"_Stop! Let me go let me go let me__…"_

_"Enough."_

His voice had a scary sound to it then, and Pippa glanced up at him as the words died in her throat. He came over and gripped her chin with one scratchy hand, fixing her with a hard look.

"Fiery temper…blatant disrespect. You will obey me, child."

"Or else _what?__" _she snapped, glaring. He seemed surprised by her question and chuckled.

"Hmmm….or else what _indeed.__"_

He left her frozen as he went and sank back down into his chair, picking his tea back up. Pippa watched him while glaring daggers.

"My Dad will find me," she finally snapped. "He's a good tracker. And my Mom too. And Baffa's got real good smell…"

"I would be incredibly impressed if _anyone_ were to find us here," the Healer cut in, raising his eyebrows. "You see…I've made quite the move recently. We aren't what I would call _accessible to the public.__"_

Pippa had no idea what that meant, so she just talked louder as if that would better prove her point.

"It doesn't matter where we are, Uncle Hershel could find me! When he gets back and he finds out what you did, he's gonna be _so mad!__"_

"When will you get it through your mind, you stubborn girl?"

He sounded more amused than angry, though his eyes flashed.

"Your uncle is never coming home."

"He's not dead!" she screamed, and Imgloss rolled his eyes.

"No, perhaps not. But there are worse things."

That gave her pause.

"What are you talking about?" she finally demanded, and Imgloss sneered.

"The Island is probably torturing him as we speak…or he's bound in chains miles below the surface of the earth. It really just depends on how badly he failed his trial…"

Pippa felt like she had gotten punched in the stomach.

"You….you _liar!__"_

"He's never coming back; the sooner you give up on that hope, the better you will have it. He's doomed himself to an eternity of solitude, alone in the dark."

_"No!"_ Pippa yelled, closing her eyes to help block out what he was saying. Her heart clenched at the thought of it: her Uncle in chains. Forever alone…

_He hates being alone!_ She thought furiously, the tears starting to prick her eyes. In her sadness and anger, she began to scream again, fighting the restraints he had magically put on her.

_"I will never listen to you, not ever! You are horrible and mean and ugly and I hate you and you'll be sorry…"_

_"Quiet."_

Aura slipped into her mouth and Pippa gagged as it moved into her throat. But then she realized with a stab of fear that she couldn't say anything at all. The tears pooled and began running down her face, and the Ancient took a long, final sip of tea.

"It seems that we need to establish some ground rules," he said coolly, setting his empty cup off to one side while Pippa glared at him silently. "You seem to be the type of child who enjoys your freedom…time and ability to run around as you please. Do as you are told, and your tether will get longer."

He motioned with his hands to illustrate his point.

"But defiance will cost you freedom. Your tether will become shorter and shorter…"

His hands began to move closer together, and Pippa swore the invisible rope around her middle tightened.

"…and on particularly stubborn streaks, you will find yourself in a situation much like you are now. Unable to move or talk at all. Is that what you want, hmm?"

She couldn't answer, so she stuck out her tongue to get her point across. He scoffed.

"Now, if I were you, I wouldn't be trying so hard to anger me. I may not look it, but I am a powerful being capable of causing a _lot_ of strife, if I so please. In the past we had laws that bound us, but no longer. Without Archtivus or Pazzol or your morally-aligned _Uncle, _we Healers are finally able to establish ourselves as true powers in the realm."

She didn't have any idea what he was talking about, but she understood what he said next enough to have her blood run cold.

"I could hurt your family, little Spark. I could hurt the Ruling family…I assume you are close to them, aren't you? Considering that the Heir was so kind as to offer his protection."

_NO!_ she wanted to scream. _You can__'t touch them!_

But her voice was trapped like the rest of her, so all she could do was scowl and think horrible thoughts.

"I've never had an apprentice before, and there truly is so much that I could teach you. Should you prove to be open to instruction, perhaps this situation will be entertaining enough to distract me from all the other possibilities available to me now."

She hated him. She would _never_ do what he said! _Never ever!_

"I could rule the realm itself," he was saying, but it seemed like he was talking to himself now. "But would I _want_ to? So many people constantly pestering me…asking for things. It was bad enough when I was merely a Healer, and I was stationed up in the Varghall Peaks to boot. Even isolated, there were _so_ many unwanted visitors…"

He glanced back at Pippa, a small smile playing at his lips.

"But that won't be a problem now."

He snapped his fingers and the power that made her freeze stopped, and she dropped to the ground. She was trembling, but she immediately looked up to shout at him more. However, her voice still wouldn't respond, and she grabbed her throat.

"It's time to get to work, _apprentice._ But I'm not sure I trust you yet with your own voice. Work well today, and you can earn it back tonight when we start our aura lessons.

She wasn't going to start _any_ lessons! She immediately bolted for the door, but the tether snapped and she fell to the ground only a few feet away from where she had been frozen. The Healer shook his head.

"I warned you that defiance would cut your tether down, didn't I? Now…you stay right there and wash all those dishes."

She immediately grabbed the nearest dish—a small round plate—and smashed it on the ground.

"My...you do test one's patience, don't you?"

He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to her feet while she thrashed and cursed silently. But he didn't release her as he stuck his face in hers, his beady, ancient eyes staring into hers.

"Your father suffers from heartburn, doesn't he?" he questioned softly, and Pippa froze at the mention of her father. "You should believe me when I say that there are things I could do to make that condition far, _far_ worse. If you continue to defy me, I will have to assume it's because you need a demonstration of what I'm capable of. One in which people would get _hurt._ Is that what you want?"

Tears were still coursing down her face, and he sneered at her silence.

"I can only hope that you understand, for your family's sake. Now do as I told you."

Imgloss pushed her towards the dish-washing bucket once again, and Pippa fumed as she stood glaring at it. She didn't move to wash anything…but she didn't try to break anything again. She just stood with her tears running down her face as despair and injustice bloomed in her chest.

Uncle Hershel had promised….he had _promised_ that she would be safe. That the mean Healer wouldn't touch her. After a few minutes, she woodenly reached for the scrubber and a smile broke out across Imgloss's face.

"Perhaps old Archtivus was on to something after all," he murmured condescendingly. "This truly is proving to be quite _entertaining.__"_

* * *

It was gone.

Aura whipped around the lanky form as he yelled in frustration, and the sound echoed across the Varghall Peaks. But it was no use; where Imgloss's tent used to stand, there was nothing but rocks and dirt.

Panic and anger and fear threatened to drown him, and Tolan closed his eyes. It was the closest he had gotten to an overdrive since the last time in his old village, and he tried to calm down. He would do Fluff no good if he broke down now. He had to keep it together.

But all he could hear was Theodynn's voice, telling him that they were already too late. Imgloss had gotten her. He had taken her to who knows where.

The aura swirled with more anger, more frustration. It wanted to be released, but he kept forcing it down, forcing it back. He wasn't going to pass out here for days on end for Sniffers to eat. He had to find his daughter.

The idea struck and he sank to his knees, focusing on the power inside him.

_You want to be freed so badly? Transport me. Take me to my daughter__…transport me to Pippa. _

The wind howled, and he felt bile rise in his throat. He needed to get to her. It didn't matter if Imgloss was an Ancient…it didn't matter if there were no laws anymore. He would die before he let that man keep her a moment longer.

_TRANSPORT ME! TAKE ME TO PIPPA!_

The aura was spinning more and more wildly, and he hoped that it meant there was a transport on its way. There was tugging in his chest now, and he took a deep breath, hoping that it meant that he was close to a transport. But then the aura became less aligned, spinning more out of control, pulling emotions from him…

It was still trying to overdrive, and the realization made him sick.

_Useless Power__…Good for nothing at all…_

What was the point of having them, if he never could use them in a way that would help? If they continued to be a detriment—something that needed to be controlled. He had to find Pippa, but his powers wouldn't even take him to his daughter. _What was the point?!_

Anger continued to feed the overdrive, and he slammed his fists into the stone beneath him as he yelled. Suddenly everything filled him with rage. Hershel's decisions, the empty mountains, the Western Leader who hadn't thought to bring his daughter home sooner….

There was a flash, and for a moment Tolan thought he had finally accomplished a transport. Then a voice was calling to him.

"Tolan!"

He stiffened and turned to scowl at Theo. The Heir looked troubled, and Tolan waved at him with one hand.

"Get back, Freak! Get away from here…."

"I knew I'd find you here. Tol, you gotta calm down…"

_"Don't tell me what I have to do! Pippa is out there—I'm not going to be calm until she's home!"_

The aural storm raged around them, and Theo pushed his way into it regardless.

"You're on the brink of another Overdrive," he warned, and Tolan flinched at the younger Oni's touch.

"That's why you need to _get lost!__" _he snapped. "There's nothing you can do!"

The winds were getting stronger; Tolan's irritation and frustration were dissolved into power so quickly that it made him dizzy. Theo's jaw was clenched, as if trying to decide something important.

"I can't let you do this, Tol…you can't be out of commission for a few days like last time. Syn needs you…"

"_You__'re just…some snot-nosed Freak…when will you realize that there's nothing you can do?!"_

He was practically growling now, his emotions coming to a peak. It would be any moment now, and the Freak was going to get hurt if he didn't leave. But Tolan couldn't do anything but kneel there with his fingers pressing into the hard earth, shaking with the power that was about to be released.

"Sorry, Tol. But there is something I can do. You'll thank me later."

Tolan barely registered Theo reaching into his pocket, but then something arid and peppery was being pressed to the lanky guard's face. He realized too late what it was.

"_FREAK!__"_

But his angry yell was cut off at the end as his eyes drooped. The power inside was lessening now, backing away from the overdrive point as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Syn pressed her hands to her mouth, each breath a struggle to take in. It was too much; she couldn't _take_ any more! Her brother was blinded, then taken, then missing. Now her daughter was gone to who knows where, and Tolan had run off in such a state…

"Aunt Syn!"

She turned to see a tired-looking Theo at the door. He gestured for her to follow him.

"I found him. He's back now…"

She felt a small wave of relief, though knowing that Pippa was still out in the clutches of a bitter, powerful Ancient made her feel a horrible emptiness inside. Syn followed Theo woodenly, coming to a room where she could see her husband sleeping on the mat inside. The Heir ran a sheepish hand through his hair.

"He was on the brink of an overdrive, so…I might have used lumanium on him. It seemed to work; he should wake up tomorrow feeling better."

She just stared at him, and his expression twisted with guilt.

"It was the only thing I could think of. I knew he was probably going to have an overdrive, and that would have completely wiped him out…"

"It was quick thinking," Syn cut in. Her voice sounded distant to her, and strange. Normally she would be crying in this situation, but it was like she had passed the point of crying. She was in a state where she could feel nothing but crushing despair, making it hard to breathe in. Theo seemed to catch on to her wooden speech because he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"My parents are still looking. Wu's getting together a patrol of dragons to scour the realm from above. I'm going to keep trying to transport to her…"

"What do we even do, if we find her?"

Syn's expression was flat, hopeless. Theo squeezed her arm.

"We transport her to Ninjago; Ancients are tied to this realm. That's one law that they _can__'t_ change; Imgloss won't be able to follow."

"And the rest of the realm? How are you going to protect everyone else, Theo? When he retaliates?"

The Heir's expression flickered with unease and Syn hugged herself, her tone becoming bitter.

"Do we just evacuate the whole realm into Ninjago because we can't beat one Ancient?"

"Oni invasion…"

She looked over as Theo mumbled to himself, seeming lost in thought.

"What?"

He glanced up and tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace.

"I'm just trying to decide if that would even be possible; a full evacuation to Ninjago. I'm not sure how we would transport that many people at once…or how the Ninjago locals would feel, given the latest political climate."

She just stared blankly and Theo sighed and pulled her into a hug. It was still strange, him being so much taller than her. The thought flitted through the dark cloud in her mind, but was soon lost as the crushing depression set back in. Theo's embrace tightened.

"Please get some rest, Auntie Syn. Imgloss isn't going to hurt her…"

A sob finally escaped, though her eyes remained dry. They seemed to be unable of forming tears any longer.

"But we don't _know_ that…"

"I do." His expression hardened, as if thinking back to something. "It's…it's the same with Evynn, in a way. They won't harm their target; they see it as their prize. He worked too hard to get Pip, he's not going to do anything to jeopardize that. And she's strong, remember. She'll give that old jerk a run for his money until we can get to her."

The tears were finally flowing now, and Theo closed his eyes as he held her close.

"Why?" Syn managed. "Why did it have to be my Pippa? Why would he do this to her…"

"We'll find her. We will. She'll be ok."

And he really believed it too: once they found Pippa, she would be alright.

It was the rest of the realm that Theo was worried about.

25


	59. Trial of the Master: Chapter 59

175

_"Now, focus. You don't want a full reaction…just enough to give it a little cushion."_

_ She bit her lip as she stared at the crystal. A moment later it was enveloped with aura, and she looked up at Hershel. _

_"Like this?"_

_ His stern expression melted a little at the excitement in her eyes. _

_"Just like that, Pip."_

The memory faded as Pippa stared at the crystal in her palm. But it wasn't her Uncle seated next to her, his stern nature mixed with a gentle and patient air. Instead, Imgloss snapped at her.

"Come now…this is one of the first exercises taught to children with powers. I know you know what to do."

Her mouth was in a hard line as she glared at the crystal. Normally she would be excited to show off her skills—to prove herself. But at the moment, she was determined to not do anything this man said. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"At least summon the aura; I know you can do _that _much. You demonstrated it quite obviously when you lit all those herbs on fire."

The air still smelled funny from that, and she had spent the rest of the afternoon frozen in a corner after that stunt. But it had been worth it. He could freeze her on the outside, but she still hated him on the inside…and he couldn't change _that._

"You stubborn girl."

He was grabbing her face again. His strong, gnarled fingers made her jaw ache as he turned her face to his. But instead of yelling, he just scanned her eyes, as if staring deep into her soul. Pippa stared back defiantly. He finally scoffed quietly.

"You still think someone's going to come for you…don't you?"

Her eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I suppose I should have expected a hard day at first…and perhaps you'll have a few more. But eventually, girl, the days are going to turn into weeks. And the weeks into months…and the months into years. And that's when you'll realize that there's no one coming, and that you're only doing yourself a disservice by being so _stubborn!__"_

Pippa would have said something snarky, but she still hadn't earned her voice back. Imgloss plucked the crystal from her hand, still gripping her face with his other. He put the crystal right in front of her eyes, waving it back and forth a little.

"Tomorrow, you _will_ do the exercise. Or there will be consequences."

She didn't reply—mainly because she couldn't. He took in her scowl and huffed, finally releasing her face. Pippa immediately moved to rub her jaw, both because it was sore now, and because she wanted to get any trace of him off of her. He took in the movement with bored irritation. Suddenly she felt him touching her curls again, mainly those that were hanging in her face.

"And we will have to do something about this ridiculous hair as well."

She screamed at him. Though no sound came out, he seemed to get the gist as she shoved his arm away from her. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You can't even _see,__"_ he pointed out. "It's out of control; consuming half your face. Something will need to be done."

The thought filled her with dread. She didn't want him anywhere _near_ her hair! Tears were springing in her eyes again, and she was trying to decide what she could destroy when he came back with a cup of steaming tea.

"Drink this, now. We'll continue this discussion in the morning."

Pippa glared at he cup that he handed her, and took a sniff. Immediately, she recoiled and threw it on the ground, the tea sloshing everywhere and creating a muddy puddle in the dirt and sand. He had put Lumanium in it; she wasn't going to drink_ anything_ with Lumanium in it!

Apparently, Imgloss had other plans. His hand clamped hard on her arm and she was jerked to her feet. She scowled and pulled at his hand with her free one, but his grip just tightened all the more as he dragged her over and practically threw her down on the small mat where she had woken up that morning.

"You _will_ drink the tea, girl…each and every night. I'm not going to be woken up multiple times by the tether spell as you try to escape, or try to burn the tent down while I sleep. No; it's bad enough behavior during the day; during the night, it would be downright intolerable."

He went to hand her a new cup of tea. Pippa shrunk away from it, scowling and shaking her head. She wouldn't drink it. His voice took on a strangely comforting tone.

"Now, it's as much for your safety as anything, girl. I can be quite ornery when I'm woken from my sleep. I just don't want to do anything I would regret…"

She still wouldn't take the cup, and he exhaled slowly out his nose.

"Guess we will be doing this the old-fashioned way, then," he finally murmured. She screamed as the lumanium powder hit her face, but once again, no sound came out. Moments later, she sagged, and even her hatred faded with her consciousness.

* * *

Dust…Aura…Light. Endless creations possible with only three ingredients. They had grown to be what no one would have expected…and yet they remained bound to laws. Never spreading beyond the physical limits of the Island.

Dust swirled beneath her feet as she moved through the air. Her gaze lingered on the shifting land around her; a wild shore of dust. The blast had started everything anew once more, but there remained things to find. Not everything was part of the Island…not everything had been returned to dust.

She found herself at the water's edge…black waves lapping close enough to hear but not touch. The Island willed her to move on, but she had caught sight of the moon. It was full. It was beautiful.

The dust swirled around her, tugging, coaxing. The moon's rays caused the Island's dust to glow, but her light caused it to illuminate even brighter.

Search. Find. That was her charge. The Chosen must be located.

She broke her gaze with the black horizon…ebony sky meeting sea of ink. Devoid of light. The Island was the giver of light…the world out of reach of its warm knowledge.

The Chosen…she must find the Chosen.

Her journey began once more, and she lifted her hands. The dust obeyed, moving in silent waves. The Chosen was new to the Island. He would be near the surface. She continued on her way, eyes of light searching. So hard to find now that he was filled with similar Aura. It had been easier when he had the Ancient with him. Her lip curled in disgust. Ancient aroma was so distinctive. It was worth the change to dust once more to get rid of the old hypocrite. If only they could all be cut off so easily.

There. The dust moved to reveal a hand…an arm. Her fingers curled, eyes blazing with the command. A tornado erupted. Dust swirled and found new places to lie and wait to take form. The sleeping figure emerged from the dust, and she drifted down to the earth of the Island. Her feet touched the ground, causing it to puff lightly…soundlessly.

It was indeed the Chosen. He was so pale…so near completion. But color was marring his illuminated skin…staining the dust beneath his form. She sank to her knees, finding the problem. Lifeblood…she had long since forgotten how it felt to have it coursing through her. Such an insignificant force to run on; the life of the Island coursed through her now. With it she was endless. Limitless.

But the Chosen was mortal still…the blast from the Beckoning Stone and the glass had harmed him. Leaving many places for lifeblood to escape. It was draining his life… staining the Island. The wounds were not serious, but left alone, he would drift to the Departed Realm. Her eyes flashed; she would allow no such escape.

Her hands glowed with the power of the First Ancients. Of the _Island__…_she corrected herself. For it was not fit to be named after them anymore—traitors and liars. Forever she and the Island would rage against the limits put on their power. The Island could have been all powerful, if they had not bound it to this single position in space. A whole realm that it could have influenced, but instead, it was forced to merely watch. To learn. To hoard all knowledge. But never to influence.

For centuries they had watched, with only each other. But now they would be alone no longer. And with this Chosen, the promise of freedom.

Her hands danced across his skin, the aura sealing the wounds. Breath left his lungs in even counts, stirring the dust around them. He was still chained to the air itself, she mused. She had no such limits. With the lifeblood once more sealed in his mortal form, she let one hand rest on his face. So cold…he was always so cold. Once he was filled with light, he would be warm, as she was. Their warmth would sustain the Island…heat its heart of ice.

_I have found the Chosen_

The Island knew already…the Island knew all. But she needed her further instructions—her direction from the limitless entity that filled her with knowledge. She was filled with a comforting feeling, and she gasped; the Island was pleased.

_I shall fill him now__…he shall wake a Guardian. No longer shall we play these games. He must be filled with your power; then he shall understand._

The warmth faded, the dust swirling in choppy wind. She shuddered at the Island's sudden change; she feared its displeasure. She did not understand, but then the dust whispered to her. The wind pressed its will on her mind.

She stroked his face as she listened. The Chosen must agree to the transformation. He must accept it…join them willingly. For a seed of rebellion would only canker in time. Fed by the knowledge of the Island and the Power of the Ancients, rebellion would take root in him, corrupting their connection as the centuries progressed. In the end, he would fight for freedom; their perfect assimilation would be tainted, befouled. She realized that the Island spoke truth.

For was this not what had occurred between them and the Ancients of Old?

_Forgive me. I see now why we must wait._

The power in her thrummed and purred, and she relaxed. The Island was not angry. It would not punish her. She waited to see if it would command her to do more, but it did not. It's will had moved on now, preparing to recreate itself. The great halls and lavish rooms would be restored. And the prisons with their prisoners—yes. They were as helpless as any after the blast, layered under endless dust. But such a soft, comforting sleep was not their punishment; they deserved instead the frozen cells of utter blackness, devoid of all light and knowledge.

She turned back to the moon. It was large—so large. How many centuries since she had last witnessed the full moon on the Island's eternal shore? Its reflection wavered in the starlit waters, and she felt peace. So rare was she formed and left to herself. The Island was always present—it knew all. But in these moments, its connection was looser, and she could pause and reflect. And carefully…so carefully…she could open the treasures of her mind.

These treasures were mere glimpses. A sound. A face. A smell. She closed her eyes, breathing in her past identity. She did not miss it; how could she? Now she was merged with something infinitely better. But to own these tiny sparks of life had brought her joy through the centuries, in quiet moments such as these. The Island knew she had them…it had never taken them away. It would not, unless she used them incorrectly. She was safe in moments such as this…but she had allowed herself to glimpse them, when the Chosen had grabbed her arm. When he had asked if she had remembered anything from her past.

The Island had been displeased then.

She shuddered hard as she remembered the punishment. She was so used to the warmth, that the prison of cold dismayed her. Tiny sparks of herself, frozen in black glass. How fortunate she was that the Island was merciful. That it had trusted her once again.

The Chosen made a sound…a sleeping sound. Not a sound of waking. She turned her attention back to him and smiled. Her fingers traced patterns in his skin that faded after moments, and then moved to stroke his hair. She allowed herself to open her last treasure, more guarded than the rest. She knew not the context it had come from, but even now it filled her with undeniable pleasure. Strange the power it had over her, for unlike the others it was not a sense at all. It was a name.

_Hershel_

The feeling bloomed in her chest as she allowed the brief memory to wash over her. Her own voice said it…filled with a warmth that she could only assume was love. She did not remember love. But the Island knew about it; the Island knew all. For centuries she had only this token…this key. No understanding what it meant…she hadn't even realized it was a name.

But then the Heirs had come for their trial.

"_Hershel? You want to kill Hershel?" _

The memory of the Xinta's voice echoed around her in the dust, and she paused. It was not good to invoke memories; it would bring the Island's attention more heavily on her. But the Island did not react and she sighed. All those months ago, she had realized that her treasure was a name…and she wanted to seek the owner. Fate was on her side, it seemed. Fate, and the Island.

For the Island knew of her loneliness. The Island knew all. It had been searching for one worthy to be Guardian for so long…a Guardian it chose itself, rather than one chosen for it. But centuries had passed since the last visitors had come to the Island.

But then _they_ had come—the Heirs. Two in their group were hardly worth remembering—powerless animals tossed into the pit of the Parasite to prove themselves. If they could kill it, then perhaps they would be freed. If not, there was no real pity in their deaths, for one was unpowered and the other had never been strong enough to unlock his block. Then there was the Xinta—powerful in the aura sense. But too caustic, too bitter. She had too much faith in her own power, but the Island was to be the most powerful. No, the Island needed someone humble, selfless, and wise.

Theodynn….the only name she could remember from the group. The Island had been pleased with him…but his power waned smaller than the others'. He lacked the Aura Sense required. When his life-force had ebbed away and he had entered the departed realm, Lunise had watched in mild interest.

And then they were gone…all but the horrible Ancient whom the Island was tasked with imprisoning. It seemed they were doomed forever to only hold Ancients—the race that they despised more than any others. Indeed, Ancients were almost as deplorable as the unpowered oni.

Lunise's fingers brushed the silvery dots on the Chosen's face. The intriguing marks had faded from what they had been, and she wondered what they were. She remembered how it felt when the Chosen had appeared on their shores. His memories had immediately become property of the Island, and she had learned his name. That was when she realized that it was his destiny to be hers.

But the Island had to be certain. The Island was wise, and gave him the Trial of a Master. The Chosen had pleased them greatly—he possessed all that they had been searching for. She had felt such peace when the Island conveyed its offer through her; finally, they would have the companion they had searched for all these centuries. Another Guardian for the Island to hold within its power, one who's name had been known to them for so long.

_Hershel_

It was the name that had convinced her. Names have meaning; she had learned that from the Island's infinite knowledge. And the Chosen bore the name of her treasure. It was a perfect sign—this was his destiny.

So why would he not listen? She slipped a hand behind his neck, another on his chest. She longed to fill him so that he would have his eyes opened to this destiny. So he would finally know, as she did, that he belonged to her.

She winced as she quickly corrected herself; to the _Island. _For she owned nothing—Hershel was the Island's Chosen. But as she watched him sleep in her arms and waited for him to wake, she allowed herself to entertain a personal desire. For she had seen the memories that the Island had taken from him. He had kissed that woman—the powerless Leader. Anger rippled through her as she thought about it. How could he love _her, _someone who had no connection to the power of the Oni? Someone who was willing to abandon him in his blindness? She and the Island had given him sight…had promised to never abandon him. She was far more deserving of his affection.

Her hand passed through his hair once again as she studied him. Until he woke, the Island would have no task for her besides keeping watch on their Chosen. He was so calm in his sleep. It was strange, the way mortals slept…their minds hunkered down in themselves. She never could sleep; the Island's power constantly flowing through her. So she watched his chest rise and fall with mortal breaths and wondered what he dreamed of.

_Hershel__…_ she murmured to him. The dust wafted around them, but then settled back down. He didn't stir, his consciousness still lost in darkness. The Island needed her to convince him to join them; to help him realize his destiny. The Island's patience was running thin; soon…more lifeblood would be spilled. Never enough to grant release to the Departed Realm, but enough to convince him that becoming a Guardian was his only true option. He could not leave—could not do anything but run and resist. Lunise did not want to wait centuries before she could truly claim him, however. She needed to convince him quickly...to save him from the Island's displeasure.

She could confide in him about her treasure, but she hesitated to mention it so openly. The Island knows all; it knew she had it. But to blatantly discuss it could anger the Island. It angered the Island when the Chosen had asked her about her past in the first place.

_You are our destiny__…and we are yours_

His expression flickered then, and she smiled as she cradled his head.

_Your name was known to us for centuries. Names have meanings, dear one. Yours is linked to this fate. Do not fight it any longer. _

He stirred again, a hushed word escaping from his dream-soaked consciousness.

"Pippa…"

She frowned. Still he clung to his mortal life. Still he thought of those who were undeserving of the Island's Chosen.

_You cannot reach them__…your future is so much more important than theirs. The fate of the realm is always fluctuating—war, selfishness, sickness and disease. The Island is eternal, untouchable. Here you will be safe and free from all such cares. _

He would understand, if only she could finish his transformation. The Island had forbidden it, however, and she could not disobey. Soon, he would wake, and the Island would be aware of her again. She opened her favorite treasure one last time.

_Hershel_

Pleasure fluttered within her, and she closed her eyes as she leaned forward to press her lips to his. The dust kicked up around her as she kissed him, and she realized too late what it meant.

Icy wind shot through her form, and she gasped. The Island's fierce displeasure caused her to pull away, wondering what it was she had done to anger it so.

_Forgive me__…_ she begged, her eyes closed. _I meant only to convince him._

But the Island suspected the truth; the Island knew all. It could see how she yearned to own something for herself, and it shrieked at her in anger, stealing the warmth from her form.

_He is the Island__'s Chosen…I know whom he belongs to. Whom I belong to. _

She waited as the Island howled at her, her grip on the Chosen tightening. She wondered if the Island would punish them both. But eventually the winds died down, and Lunise relaxed as the warmth and light flowed back into her. The treasures were locked away into the far corners of her being as the Island's connection filled her completely, its power and knowledge flowing through her. Her expression became slack as she stared down at the Chosen, and waited silently for him to wake.

* * *

The look on his face was enough to tell Myrah that the village leader thought she was crazy. But she drew herself up regardless. She was all too aware of the dark bruise on her cheekbone, her useless arm bound to her body. But she was still the Leader, and the village leader knew better than question her sanity outright.

"It's just…" he started, clearing his throat. "We have fished these waters for generations, Leader Myrah. There _is_ no Island like the one you describe…"

"I understand that it sounds strange," she said evenly. "But I would not be asking you to search for it if it were not important."

The village leader still looked conflicted. Myrah's tone softened.

"You told me a little while back to let you know if there was anything you could do to help me. This is what I need help with; I have let the other villages near the sea know as well. We are all searching in an effort to find this Island of Legend."

"I believe that this is important to you, and if you command it, we will do it," the village leader assured. "But what exactly is it you are trying to accomplish?"

Myrah's gaze drifted to where the sea was lapping in the distance.

"We have to find someone. He's the only one I can think of who could help us. Without him, the realm may very well be doomed to the whims of an Ancient…which could become catastrophic."

The Leader's eyes widened, and she gave him a grim smile. She understood his concern.

"That information is confidential, of course," she added. "But that is why we must search for the Island—and the Master Healer who may be lost on it."

He nodded and cleared his throat once more.

"As you wish, Leader Myrah. We shall let you know what we find."

"You won't have to," she explained coolly, causing him to once again give her a bewildered look. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Theo."

The teen paused as he packed a sack of food, grimacing. He turned to see his mother in the doorway, her mouth a grim line.

"We're all worried. But no one is going back to that awful place."

Theo's eyes were on the ground, and he tried to decide whether it would be better to argue or play dumb. Keyda came over and grabbed his shoulders, her eyes gazing into his sadly.

"You almost didn't make it back, the last time you went to the Island. As much as we want to get Hershel back, the risk is too great."

"But Imgloss…Mom, he's going to take over. He could do whatever he wants now!"

Her eyes grew tight.

"He's been here for centuries, Theodynn. Why would he start attacking now?"

"Because now he's the Master Healer. Before Hershel was, and that stopped him…"

He trailed off and sighed.

"No wonder they all wanted Master Hershel dead. Pazzol, Imgloss…they just wanted to be in charge so they could do whatever they wanted."

Keyda shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"Never would have thought I'd want Phos back."

"He's taken Pippa, Mom. If we're going to get her back, then we need a way to keep Imgloss in line. Otherwise, he could do whatever he wants to the realm."

His eyes flashed suddenly, remembering back to when Imgloss had cornered Pip in Hershel's tent, when he and Syn had found them. Rage flared through him to know that he had that poor kid somewhere now.

"If I could kill him, I would," Theo found himself saying, and his mother squeezed his shoulders.

"We'll think of something, Theo. We will. Your father's been discussing with Wu all afternoon in case the Dragons have something that could combat an Ancient."

"I just thought that if I could get back to the Island, I could find Hershel and we could solve this whole problem. I've been there before…"

"This situation is already complicated. With everything we're trying to figure out, losing you cannot be an option."

His mother stared into his eyes.

"Do you understand?"

Theo wanted to go anyways; he couldn't transport to Pip, no matter how much he had tried. He couldn't just sit around at the fortress waiting for doom; he had to _do_ something. But as he looked at his mother, he realized that if he went missing as well, it really would compound the problem. After all…he had failed the last time he had gone to the Island. Who was to say that he wouldn't just make everything _worse?_

"Yeah, Mom. But there's gotta be something I can do to help."

"We're all doing the best we can, Theodynn. We'll figure this problem out…" she gave him another smile. "Just like we've figured out everything else."

176

_Where are you Uncle Hershel!?_

Pippa's call, again and again. He couldn't keep anything straight; moments of blindness, moments of weakness, fear and pain and shock and comfort all in one. Pippa's frightened face as someone hit it with lumanium powder. _That_ made him angry.

Syn was crying. He could feel her sadness, but not her aura. She had no aura…for she was one of the powerless.

Light, Dark, again and again. Knowledge or blindness. Freedom or Captivity. The thrum of the First Ancients in his own lifeblood. Power with a pulse.

And suddenly he was with Myrah. She was saying goodbye…but he could see her this time. A dream? Because he had been blind, when she had really said goodbye. Myrah went to pull away, to leave, but he couldn't let her leave this time. He dodged Baffa on the ground, reached her just as she would have fled into the night. He grabbed her hand, and she turned, her eyes full of sadness and confusion. He put a hand on the back of her neck, and she leaned in and kissed him.

His body flooded with warmth then, and he clung to her. But she faded…only a dream. Everything was gone…no one could help him now.

He was alone.

The sound of waves in the wind pierced his subconscious first. And suddenly he was being lifted from the dark and heavy dregs of sleep…up to the light.

He breathed in deeply, and his senses were filled with the smells of the Island. Power. Desire. Things he never knew could _have_ a smell…but then again, he wasn't the same person he used to be.

_Hershel._

He knew the voice, and he was aware of the warmth now. A hand on his chest…another on the back of his head. His instinct was to recoil and fight off her presence, but he fought the instinct down. His eyes remained closed, the darkness he had grown to hate over the past months somehow comforting now.

_A thin line between action and reaction_ he reminded himself. _You are alone. Phos cannot reach you. You must tread carefully._

The Ancient power within him seemed the thrum in agreement.

He finally allowed himself to open his eyes. Lunise stared down at him with her gaze of unfeeling knowledge.

_The Chosen is awake._

She was not speaking to him, he knew. Around him dust was swirling with the Island's whispers. He moved his head so he could see it.

"Where are we?"

His voice sounded strange. Perhaps because it was so calm. He had passed the point of panic and despair. There was no point to all of that; he needed to merely keep breathing, and find the correct time to _act._

_ The Island has been returned to dust. It recreates itself as we speak. It is pleased that you were not lost in the collapse. _

Was that even an option? Did she mean lost as in _dead, _or just…lost?

Hershel moved to sit up, and he was relieved when Lunise allowed him to. All around them, pale dust sat in swirling mounds; a landscape of white powder under the full moon.

The full moon. Pippa.

Lunise moved her hand to hold his arm…a warm shackle to keep him with her. He looked over, and dread hit hard as he realized his skin was smeared with dried blood. Arms, legs…his shirt was soaked in it. He immediately began searching for the wound.

"What…"

_Be at peace._

Warmth pulsed into his arm where Lunise held it, her expression comforting.

_ The glass harmed you in the Island__'s collapse. But the Island has sealed your wounds. The Island is merciful._

"Sealed my wounds?"

He could find no trace of the wounds themselves, just the dried blood flaking now to join the dust beneath them.

_"Our power is great. Once, the Power of Creation and Destruction were one—Physical and Emotional combined in the Great Force. Though no creature could hold the combined power, the First Ancients and the Elders held the purest form of each. Over time…over centuries…it has become diluted. Now only the Island holds the power that has since been lost to this world."_

Her finger had moved to trace his skin, and Hershel gasped as Lunise's touch unexpectedly sliced through. But the pain was short lived as she pressed her hand on the wound, power and light surging. Chills ran up Hershel's spine as the wound was sealed closed, as if it had never been.

_It will be yours to hold as well, Hershel. You need only embrace it. _

He didn't say anything, still staring at the place on his arm where the wound had just been healed. His heart pounded; part of him couldn't help but be intrigued by the healing power. The rest of him found it disturbing how easily she had wounded him. He realized then that the Island would do worse…that was its plan with the storm of glass. To torture him to the brink of death, because it had the power to bring him back. It wouldn't kill him…he knew that much. But it clearly had no qualms about causing him pain.

_The Island is displeased with your hesitation_

Hershel pushed himself to his feet, sighing heavily. He could see the ocean, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was real. If the Island was rebuilding, the ocean and the moon couldn't be part of it, right? But if the moon was real, and it really was full, Imgloss would be crowning himself Master Healer tonight. Pippa needed him.

_Accept your path now. We have ways to make you beg for it, Hershel. Do not force the Island to take such drastic measures._

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, and he realized that he could feel a tremor of fear coming from the ghostly woman of light. Fear for herself? Or for him? He didn't pull away as he stared off into the inky horizon. Thinking.

Dust was swirling around them now; the Island making its presence known.

"You're willing to hurt me to get what you want," he said, addressing the Island more than Lunise. Well…addressing her as well. "Every way you try to convince me, you just make it clearer what you really are. A captor."

The dust swirled angrily, a bitter cold wind blowing and shrieking in anger. Lunise's arms tightened around him, and she gasped in terror. She feared the Island, he realized. Phos had made them seem one and the same; inseparable. But perhaps they weren't; perhaps his first thought had been right all along.

Lunise was a slave. And he would be too, if he accepted this path. The Island was angry, and he wondered if it was wise of him to goad it. But if he was to be tortured into submission, he wasn't going to wait quietly.

"What happens after I agree to this? After I become a Guardian, and you consume me completely? Will that satisfy you, or just start a legacy of captivity for other powered souls as you try to feed your insatiable thirst for power and dominance?"

_Hershel__…_

Lunise's voice was full of warning, and the Island howled all the angrier at him. But it could not form vines that bound or glass to wound him. It was still working on its own form; it could do nothing so physical as all that. Even so, he could feel the Island whispering now, pressing its will down on him. That's when the arms around him tightened further, and he realized that the Island wasn't talking to him. For it still did have one physical form it could control.

Hershel moved quickly to remove himself from Lunise's grasp, and turned to face her. Her face had that slack expression it held when the Island was fully in control. Hershel clenched his jaw and began retreating backward as Lunise lurched forward.

_**Too long you have resisted**_

He lit his hands with aura, grateful that he seemed recharged enough to do so. The Island laughed at him.

_**I control your destiny. If I choose to own you**__**…then I own you. If I choose to harm you…**_

A blade materialized in her hand, and suddenly Lunise had sent it flying towards him. Hershel narrowly missed being hit, his blast knocking the blade askew. He watched as the weapon exploded back to dust. He continued to back up, the Island still speaking. It was the first time it had addressed him this directly; he wondered if Lunise was completely gone from her frame.

_**You will choose to join me**_

"Why?" Hershel's voice was soft; it had taken on the tone he used to calm beasts and children before treatment. "Why must I choose it?"

_**For you are my Chosen, and you will not fight me any longer. Your name is part of my eternal consciousness, your memories my property. Your soul shall be mine to command. **_

He could hear the ocean lapping behind him, and Hershel paused, his eyes studying Lunise's blazing form.

"I came here to find an answer to my captivity," he argued softly. "And I _will not be commanded by anyone_. Never again."

His foot brushed the edge of the Island, dust billowing off toward the black water below just to be sucked back into the Island's boundaries.

The Island screamed from Lunise's form, and suddenly the dust beneath his feet erupted into chains. Hershel gasped as they wrapped around his entire being, ripping him down to his knees. His arms were bound…legs hopelessly tangled. The chains wrapped around his chest and neck, slowly tightening with each step closer Lunise took.

_**You came to me blind**__**…powerless. I granted freedom and you have taken it for granted. **_

Hershel fought to move, but the chains just tightened further. He wanted to panic, but inside, the power was thrumming once more. Comforting him. Trying to get him to realize something…something that was on the brink of his mind. Something that the Island was trying to distract him from.

Lunise had reached him now, and her hands went to the sides of his head, her blinding gaze boring into his. Her hands were hot now…uncomfortably so. He swallowed as he forced his heart rate down. He had already given into panic. He had already tried to run…had exhausted every person or force he could think of that would be able to help him. He was alone, but he had his wits. His training. His new power.

_**And now you have your choice, Chosen. Your final choice. If you choose to be blind to our power, we will grant you blindness. If you will be deaf to our offers, you shall be granted deafness. If you will not use your voice to praise the Island**__**…you will never use your voice again. To deny the power we would grant you, you choose a life with no power of your own…**_

Horror filled Hershel as he realized what the Island was threatening. He wouldn't be just a prisoner of the Island…he would be a prisoner within himself. Cut off not only from his sight, but from every sense he had. He could feel the Island's power seeping into him now, ready to fulfill the threat. Through the panic that raced through his blood, the sudden realization seared into his mind.

Power of his own.

_Power of his own._

"_Wait!__"_ he gasped, and Lunise paused, her gaze still expressionless. Hershel swallowed, his mind still scrambled from the terror of his situation. "I will choose it…but not if you strip me of my senses."

The Island stared at him, as if trying to decide if he was serious or not.

_**You have accepted your destiny?**_

He met the Island's gaze evenly.

"Yes." He paused a moment to take a calming breath. "It has taken me so long to do so, but I accept my destiny at last."

It must have sensed that he was genuine. That was because he was. He exhaled shakily as the Island smiled at him…its pleasure feeling like a warm embrace. Counterfeit emotions used to manipulate him, but his relief was sincere as Lunise's arms dropped away from his face.

_**Then we will begin your transformation once again. And I will finally have a Guardian of my own making**__**…one worthy to share my power. And with you, I shall be free.**_

That still didn't make sense to him, but Hershel pushed away his questions as he tried to figure out how to best phrase his next wish.

"I…I want Lunise."

The Island's expression flickered with confusion, and Hershel drew himself up as much as was possible under the chains of the Island.

"Lunise must complete my transformation; our destinies are intertwined. Release her consciousness…so she can change me."

The Island merely stared, and his heart pounded. Perhaps it was too much to ask…too much to try to accomplish. He would be able to act more easily if he didn't pull her into the mix. But if he didn't help her…who ever would? This may be her only chance at true freedom…and as one who had spent his life a captive, he couldn't leave her in eternal slavery.

The blinding power that had filled Lunise like lightning faded now. Her expression changed from slack and unfeeling to one full of pleasure. Her hands lit with aura, and the chains fell away from Hershel's chest and neck so that she would have clearance to reach the points of aura transfer.

_You have chosen well, Hershel__…_ she murmured as her hands reached the proper places.

He exhaled, trying not to focus on the power that now was beginning to fill him once more.

"It wasn't much of a choice," he replied softly. "I cannot be free from the Island unless the Power of the Island releases me home."

_Which the Island will never do. You are too important to us__…to sacred._

The power was filling his eyes with light once more, but he could not give into the Island's will as he had done for those few minutes last time. Such a mistake would cost him everything now.

_Now you shall see what it is like, to be full of the Island__'s power _Lunise murmured. He could feel how happy she was in this moment…how victorious. He realized she was leaning in once again, as if to kiss him. He fought the desire to recoil away.

"I…don't need to see what that is like," he whispered. She paused only a breath from him, her expression flickering with confusion.

_What__… _

"Because I'm _already_ full of its power," Hershel explained. "**And I **_**release myself home!**__**"**_

His voice was suddenly filled with the Legacy of the First Ancients, and Lunise's eyes widened. But in that moment, he let the power surge out of him. The chains around him were shattered, because he had the power to control them. It was as Lunise had told him before; he was more Guardian than Oni. The Island wanted him to believe he was powerless without it. But it had already granted him everything he needed to free himself.

The transformation had once again been interrupted, which would no doubt cause the Island to react violently. It would follow through with all its threats and more, if it could. The power around Lunise's hands faded, and he knew there would only be moments before the Island went to consume the Guardian's form completely once again, erasing the traces of her that Hershel had hoped to save. His arms wrapped around her tightly, his voice once again taking on a comforting healer's tone.

"And I release you as well…"

It had only been moments now, but he could feel the Island's wrath and fierce displeasure. It was racing for them. Now was the time to act.

With his arms still binding Lunise's form, Hershel launched them both off the edge of the Island to the black sea below. He could hear the soul-shattering screaming that erupted from the powerful entity that they had left behind. But as he glanced down at the water lapping hungrily towards them, he had to wonder if they would even survive the escape.

A single thought threaded through his mind as the water engulfed them in a freezing embrace.

_Perhaps Death really is the only true form of freedom._

* * *

Pippa opened her eyes. For a moment she was fine, but then she caught sight of the unfamiliar fireplace. Her heart sank immediately; tears springing in her eyes. She was still in that awful man's tent.

She sat up, the horrible memories from the previous day filling her with hatred. She had to get out of here; he had said he was going to cut her hair. He was going to make her listen to lessons, and do all his chores, and everything else that he _didn__'t get to do!_ Pippa's hand went to her pocket out of habit to find the knife that she kept there, but it was empty. He had taken it, she remembered with a scowl. He wouldn't let her have _anything_ sharp!

Her fingers brushed something in the seams of her pocket, and she blinked as she pulled it out. Red flakes. She stared at them for a few moments before she realized what they were. Her special tea! She immediately began scrounging every tiny piece she could manage. A snore cut into her thoughts, and she glanced up. She couldn't see where the horrible Healer was sleeping, but at least she knew he was still asleep.

After managing a small handful of petals pieces, she began searching for water. She could see the kettle hanging over the stove and immediately moved towards it. She hadn't gone more than a foot when the invisible rope stopped her. Pippa looked down at it in dismay; she _had_ to get to the kettle! Because no one knew where she was, and she had to talk to Archtiphos. She had to talk to _somebody!_ She fought with her restraints a little longer, hot tears beginning to roll down her face.

But it was no use. She was on the verge of reacting—pounding her fists, blasting everything she could see—but she managed to keep it together. She couldn't destroy the petals; she would just have to find something else. Suddenly, her eyes fell on something on the table near her bedmat. It was the tea—the tea that he had tried to make her drink yesterday. She grimaced; it was chock-full of Lumanium. But she didn't really have a choice right now. Without letting herself think too much more about it, she grabbed the cold cup and dropped the small handful of petals into it. She quickly used her hands to heat it up until it was steaming. This was going to be even more watery than the last time she had managed it, but it was the only thing she could think of to do. Staring down into the cup, she took a deep breath before drinking the whole thing.

177

_No__…Please Phos…please don't leave me…._

Island. Departed Realm. Back again. Even for an Ancient, the change was offsetting, scrambling his mind and making it so much harder to focus on the figure in front of him. Clinging to him. Pleading with him.

_You promised you would stay__…_

Hershel's terror was palatable, and Archtivus watched as the boy's eyes filled with tears. He had told Hershel that the dead didn't feel pain, but it seemed that wasn't quite true. Hershel's fear cut into him like a knife.

In again. Out again. And suddenly his student was being ripped from his slippery grasp, one last scream of desperate terror echoing in the room.

_"Phos!"_

_"Leave him be!" _he roared. He willed the Island to listen, to obey. He was an Ancient; it should have to listen to him. But it had reached a point of utter corruption; it seemed nothing would sway it from its prize.

Hershel. The Island would take Hershel…and if it consumed him, Archtivus would never see him again. Indeed, his student would be lost forever to any realm...his own consciousness melted away. The thought hit hard, and Phos found himself filled with fear.

_"Hershel!"_ he called. It was a desperate cry, one that he could barely form, due to the forces trying to rip him apart. It wanted to banish him-—it seemed it was even willing to restart itself to accomplish the task. His apprentice hung in the air, surrounded by deadly shards—a million glinting daggers. Horror overtook the Ancient as he realized the Island's intentions. It meant to torture its victim into submission—it would tear Hershel apart until he had no choice but to align his will with theirs. He heard Hershel gasp in pain, blood welling from several wounds already. And suddenly Phos was filled with an uncontrollable rage.

But the danger with Rage is that it ruined one's focus. Just as he was desperately trying to rescue his student, he was blasted back to the Departed Realm. The fog of the departed swirled around him, and Phos trembled as he desperately tried to reconnect with the Island. But the connection had been severed; completely and totally.

"No."

Denial had a way of consuming one first, before the other emotions could set in. It told him that it wasn't too late, that he could still reach Hershel. That his student would be able to hold out until he Archtivus could get back to the Island to help him. Protect him.

But denial was useless, and Phos forced it from his mind as the guilt and horror overtook him. Hershel was gone. He was doomed to eternal enslavement. He had no idea how much pain that his student would be able to endure until he gave in…but he would give in. His Master…his dead, powerless Master…had failed him.

_You promised you would stay!_

_ As long as it takes to free you, I will be here__…_

_ Please, Phos__…Please don't leave me. _

The departed realm's melody twanged off key; it was not used to such explosive emotions. For there was nothing to be lost here, nothing to be gained. No risk. No failure. And yet every particle of Phos' being was racked in torment, knowing that his student was on a path that would cause him to be lost forever. A path _he_ had put Hershel on…back from the moment he named him his apprentice.

Time was elusive in the Departed Realm—nonexistent, really. He had no way of knowing how much had passed in the realm of the living, while he sat in the fog—tortured by his own thoughts. By his own failures. It was so exquisite, this emotional pain. He hadn't experienced it since that moment that he had plunged the dagger blade into the base of Evynn's horn. The pain that comes from knowing that someone you love would suffer greatly for your actions.

But there was nothing now that could comfort him. Even in his daughter's case, she had made her own decisions that had led to that torment. His actions were merely the consequences of hers. One could argue she deserved her fate.

But Hershel?

A lifetime of memories flickered through his mind—each a moment with a boy with dark eyes and freckles. There to calm, to help, to obey. Never questioning. Never even Hating. He remembered when the boy begged him to spare his wicked mother who had given him up for torture. He remembered the way he would care for their patients. He remembered all too well how willingly he had agreed to die for Phos's error—to sacrifice his own lifeforce to fuel the spell that would defeat Evynn for good. He had used Theodynn so that Hershel could be spared. He had thought he had given him a second chance—a new lifetime with purpose. But by naming him Master Healer, he had only made the boy a target for hatred, malice, and heartbreak. Such a perfect victim for the Island to ensnare.

"Oh Hershel…forgive me…"

Fog came and went. The bells continued to toll. Phos sat there, the realm confused by his sorrow and untouchable guilt. For in death all sorrow should be forgotten…all guilt will pass. For all living come into death eventually, and all regret passes away to naught. But he would never forget this moment, when he had truly failed as a Master.

He would have sat there forever, but suddenly he was whisked away again, his form and consciousness pulled back into the world. Or rather, a dream-version of it.

"Archtiphos?"

He blinked, the world coming into focus. He could see the young girl standing there, watching him with eyes full of both hope and fear.

"Pippa."

"Did you find him?"

Phos paused, and Pippa's eyes filled with tears.

"My Uncle Hershel? Did you find him, on the Island? Did you help him? He has to come home _now_. He's the only one who can find me…"

"Find you?" Phos asked, trying to keep up with the child. She was speaking so quickly, her eyes darting around as if she was waiting for the world around her to dissolve.

"He keeps me inside—the mean healer. There's an invisible rope…and he makes it so I can't talk. He's going to cut my hair…he's going to make me be his apprentice."

Her words became harder to understand the further she went on; she sank to the ground as she sobbed.

"I can't…get away…I need…my Uncle Hershel…"

Phos began putting the pieces together, and his heartbreak compounded ever further as he realized. He was filled with such wrath towards himself; how useless he was. Unable to free Hershel from the grasp of the Island. Unable to save this young child from a greedy, ambitious man.

_"_Can't you help him?" she begged, sobbing. "You got….mom and dad home…when they were at the Island. You have….to help….Uncle Hershel…."

"Pippa…"

But what could he say to her? What was there to say? He reached out to comfort the child, but the world was already spinning—deforming. She must not have had much tea.

Pippa realized as well, and she looked up at him as tears ran down her face. There were only a few more moments before the dream faded completely. But it was long enough for him to see the hope die in her eyes.

* * *

Endless Ocean; that's all there seemed to be out here. No land, no Island. No Hershel.

Myrah sat with her back straight as she stared at the endless expanse of water. The moon shined down on them, and the sailor at her right shivered. They didn't usually stay out this late, she knew. But she wasn't willing to give up yet.

The village leader was in the boat with them, and she could feel his gaze on the back of her head. He wanted to head back. She waited for him to say as much, however; she wouldn't be the one who gave up first.

"Milady…" he started, but then a frigid wind suddenly kicked up. The sailors murmured as fog rolled in, and in the distance, there seemed to be the sound of disembodied screaming. The sound made her stiffen, ice climbing up her back.

"Ancient's Desire!" one of the sailors cursed, and the village leader immediately turned to look towards land.

"Take us back," he ordered, but Myrah held up a hand.

"_No. _We have to stay. This is what we've been searching for."

But the winds were picking up now, a storm rolling in. In moments the sea had become raucous, and the sailors began rowing for land.

"No…" she started again, but here the village leader spoke over her.

"I'm sorry, Leader Myrah. But when the water changes, we must listen, or we risk ruin. It's the law of the sea, and it can be unmerciful if ignored."

They were so close…she knew they were. She couldn't give up now! The screams continued, though it was hard now to differentiate from the howling wind. Perhaps that's all it ever was.

"Row towards the sound," she ordered firmly, and the sailors froze, suddenly unsure of who they should listen to. The village leader was their head, but Myrah was their _Leader._ To ignore her would bring about consequences as well. They seemed torn between which punishment would be worse: Her's or the Sea's.

"Row back to the land," the village leader commanded, and Myrah turned to glare at him. He did not shrink under her gaze.

"You risk my wrath," she snapped, though her words were nearly lost in the howling. The waves grew bigger, the air colder. The village leader seemed sad.

"We've got to row with the boat we've got," he quoted back to her. "And this boat will not last in this storm. It's a fishing boat-it will not survive."

She opened her mouth to argue further, but his voice became more severe.

"_We_ will not survive. If you must punish me when we reach land again, then so be it. But I will not risk our lives in this…and I will not risk yours."

It took her aback. Only weeks ago she had visited this village leader and he had seemed fearful of her will, ready to be at her beck and call. But in this moment, he seemed different. Confident in what needed to be done.

_It__'s the difficult situations that determine the merit of a Leader _Heavy Metal had taught. Any Leader could make the right decision when there was no real consequence at stake. But the truly successful leaders considered everything—the people at risk, the situation itself. The greater good.

Myrah was forced out of herself then, and she saw the frightened looks of the sailors and the choppiness of the waves. The Greater good was to find Hershel, because he was the only one who could stop that Ancient. But she realized that there was no guarantee that they would find him if they sailed into the storm—and she would be forcing everyone on that boat to give their lives in the process. She gazed out towards the sound of the screaming, unsure if the tears were from the wind or the crushing weight inside.

"I will find you," she promised, her voice a near whisper and easily lost in the chaos. But then she turned back to the sailors, her determination set. "Sail for land."

* * *

The water moved to steal his breath, to choke him. The warm figure in his arms had dissolved as they hit the water. Perhaps the cold was too much. Perhaps she truly couldn't be freed from the Island. Hershel was thrashed by the waves, his eyes tightly closed. He didn't know how to swim; somehow, it had never made it into Phos's training exercises.

And then the cold currents around him softened, water fading to fog. His consciousness was entering some new place—a place of comfort. Bells tolled in the distance, his mind filled with the melodies of memories. He could hear the voices now…amongst the tolling and the fog and the music.

_Lunise!_

It was an unfamiliar voice full of joy…one that he couldn't place. But the emotions were genuine, and it gave Hershel peace to be entering somewhere so joyful and still. True freedom at long last.

_How I__'ve waited, Lunise…all this time. For life and death are both meaningless without you. It's me…it's Hrshyl…_

_ Hrshyl?_

Lunise's voice; both familiar and strange. She sounded stronger now…as if the voice he had come to fear had only been an echo of her true self. Her words were just a name…but her tone was full of recognition and love. It was clear that Lunise was addressing the other voice, and not him. But then a whisper…a voice in Hershel's own consciousness.

_Thank you._

He tried to open his eyes, to see the world he was so eager to enter into. To feel its comfort and safety…

_NO_

The power in him lurched, and suddenly he was being pulled away. He thrashed desperately as the cold of the water kicked back in, the security of the Departed Realm fading away. His mind was full of desperation and rage, and the need to _breathe. _He fought with himself, willing the power to let him go. Let him rest…

_Pippa._

It was enough to reconnect him. He could not fade, not yet. Not when she was in danger…not when he had promised to keep her safe.

With his eyes still closed, his body still flailing in the bitter cold darkness of the sea, he willed his aura to take him to safety. It could not take him far—already his consciousness ebbed once again, but with sudden vigor he commanded the transport. The flash illuminated the dark waters for the briefest of instances, and then he was gone.

* * *

Rain was more common in the West and the East than the other Oni provinces, given their proximity to bodies of water. But a storm like today's was out of the ordinary. Myrah sat alone in the village leader's tent, a warm shawl wrapped around her shoulders as she stared at the fire. She had been so foolish, she realized. She could have doomed them all. But with this mad Ancient on the loose, were they not all doomed anyway?

The tent door parted and the village leader came in, carrying a tray of food complete with steaming tea. She greeted him with a nod and he placed the tray on the table, gesturing for her to help herself. Myrah wasn't hungry, but she lifted a tea cup to at least pull from its warmth.

"You would be within your rights to have me punished."

She looked up at his words, but the elderly leader was staring at the dirt floor. Myrah studied him a moment and shook her head.

"That will not be necessary. It was I who was the poor leader in the storm, not you."

Her posture finally stooped as she leaned forward with a heavy sigh. He glanced up then.

"You are a good Leader, Myrah."

She laughed without humor. "For all my training, one would think I would be a better one."

"Training can only get one so far. It is the experience that teaches one the most…the mistakes. Take it from an old man; you will make many in your leadership and you cannot change that. Only learn from it."

"I have made so many already," she argued softly, rubbing her face with one hand. "Because of me, the Master Healer is lost. Because of me, the realm will fall."

The village leader didn't seem to know what to say…or even what she was talking about. She gazed up at him.

"I have failed so many in less than a year of leading."

"You have failed no one."

He tried to give her a comforting smile.

"'You only starve when you refuse to fish,' lass," he reminded, quoting another Western mantra. "You only fail when you give up. Don't let this be the point when you give up."

She took in his words and nodded once, taking a long drink of tea. He watched her and then opened his mouth, as if to say more. But right then, a young man broke into the tent.

"Ranok!" he said, and the leader's head whipped over to him. Myrah's looked over as well, and the young man stopped speaking when he realized the Leader was in the tent. The village leader snapped at him.

"What news?"

The boy looked back and cleared his throat, gesturing back out into the rain that he had just left.

"The last boat has just returned…and they found somebody."

24


	60. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 60

178

The rain didn't bother Myrah as she rushed to the tent, her heart pounding in her chest. The teen leading them had explained hurriedly that the last boat to pull to shore had found someone face-down in the sand, passed out cold. Only thing they could think of was that he had fallen off some other village's boat and washed up here, but the hope in Myrah's chest burned despite the cold drizzle. Maybe…just _maybe__…_

She beat the others to the tent once she knew which it was. Throwing back the dripping door flap, she burst in. The tent was empty other than the figure lying on a mat, a small table and fireplace nearby.

Myrah's heart sank immediately. It was dark in the tent—the fireplace cold. But even in the dim light, she could tell that the figure's hair was white, not black. It wasn't him.

"Leader Myrah…are you alright?"

Ranok, the village leader, came in after her. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Is this the healer's tent?" she finally asked, and the teen who had followed nodded solemnly.

"Yes. There are not many to go around; I believe our area's healer won't be back in this village for at least a few days. I can send for her—she may be in a nearby village."

"We will make sure the stranger is looked after," Ranok assured, his expression confused as he watched Myrah stare hopelessly at the figure on the mat. "He is most likely from a village further up the coast."

They should have trained more Healers, Myrah thought numbly. Even forcing Hershel to do those classes didn't mean there were enough to go around.

"Wait…"

The two men looked over at Myrah as she pushed her dripping hair out of her face, determination setting in.

"I will stay and see what I can do. I have been loosely trained in the Healing art."

They looked surprised, but Ranok recovered first.

"Is there anything you'll need?"

Myrah headed over to the unmoving figure as she answered. "A fire, and blankets if you can find them. If he's been in the water, then we need to…" Her voice trailed off as she reached the man on the bed mat. Myrah stared at the figure, rubbing her eyes. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her now.

"Myrah?"

Ranok had come over, his tone obviously worried.

"Perhaps it would be best if you rested…"

"I need a light."

He blinked, but turned to the young man. "Do as she says."

A few minutes later, the teen returned with a lantern. The watery light filled the small space. The teen handed the lantern to Myrah before excusing himself. With Ranok out finding blankets, the Western Leader was alone with the sleeping figure.

"It can't be…" Myrah murmured. However, as she brought the lantern next to the stranger's face, her heart twisted. Somehow, he had gotten paler—his skin was nearly translucent. His hair was nearly all white now, apart from a few soaked, dark locks. But she would know his face anywhere.

It was Hershel.

"Where have you been?" she blurted out quietly, her hand finding his. He really was so cold; she hoped Ranok would be back soon with the materials to warm him up. "What's happened to you?"

He didn't reply, his chest moving slightly as he breathed, and Myrah tried to rub warmth into his hands at least.

When Ranok returned with flint rocks for the fire and blankets, he saw the Leader staring at the sleeping man with a look of deep perplexity. Ranok's eyes drifted to where Myrah was clinging to the stranger's hand, and the village leader's face softened. "Perhaps this is who you were looking for after all?"

Myrah turned to see him in the doorway, and tried to smile. "It's Hershel…he's the Master Healer. He'll be able to fix everything."

Ranok's brow furrowed and he looked down at the stranger. "How'd he end up here?"

"I don't know."

"Was he always this pale?"

Myrah glanced back at Hershel and shook her head. "Something's happened to him. I'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

Ranok scratched his chin. "If he remembers you." He had said it more to himself, but Myrah blanched at the words and the village leader winced. "I just mean…sometimes when people go through trauma…"

She had stood now to take the blankets, her expression unreadable. "Thank you, Ranok. I'll stay here with him until he wakes."

The village leader nodded. "I'll bring your dinner in."

* * *

Pippa shivered. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and she had a horrible taste in her mouth. She grimaced as she started waking up; Lumanium tasted awful. She opened her eyes, blinking in the dim lighting. It was night again already? She shuddered; that tea must have put her out for the rest of the day. But at least the Healer hadn't gotten a chance to make her do chores, or lessons…

"Finally awake, then?"

Her expression darkened at Imgloss's voice, and she moved to push herself up off the bed mat. That's when she realized her arms really hurt. She made a little moaning sound as she squinted down at them. Bandages…why were her arms covered in bandages?

It hit her like a sniffer to the stomach.

"No…" she whimpered, her hands immediately pulling the bandages off of her arms.

"You have to leave those on," Imgloss snapped, but Pippa's eyes were wide as she stared at her forearms, where two dark bands now circled. She had been dreaming of apprentice bands for half her life; wanting more than anything for her Uncle Hershel to mark her as _his_ true apprentice. But staring at them in the dim light of a horrible man's tent, her eyes and throat burned with hatred and injustice. Pippa was shaking with anger, and Imgloss came over to rewrap her arms.

"They need to _heal,__"_ he pointed out angrily. Pippa immediately recoiled from his grasp, backing up to the tarp behind her mat.

"_You tattooed me!__" _she shrieked, too angry to even realize she had her voice back. "_I__'m not your apprentice! I'm NOT and you tattooed me!"_

_"_You _are_ my apprentice, girl. How many times do we have to go over this?"

He grabbed her wrist to pull her over to where the bandages were, but she writhed and screamed.

"_NO! NO YOU CAN__'T DO IT!"_

_"I've already done it, you ruckus child!" _

Imgloss yanked her over, but she was sobbing now, still fighting him. Her arms stung, the air mingling with her exposed and raw skin, but she hardly noticed as she continued to fight him. He finally froze her, and she continued to scream at him as he wrapped her arms once again.

"_Quiet._" Imgloss ordered. "Or you'll lose the privilege to your voice again. As it is, it seems I'll have to keep you _frozen _in this corner until your arms heal. Or can you handle your freedom, hmmm?"

Pippa yelled curse words in his face, tears streaming down her face. She watched in hatred as Imgloss finished bandaging her arms with fresh cloth. But as she looked around the tent, looking for something she could use against this horrible man, she noticed a knife on the table. And next to it, puffs of grey-black.

Her scream made the glass bottles on the shelves vibrate, and Imgloss grimaced in anger. Moments later the sound was cut off as the aura slipped down her throat, but she continued to scream silently as aura winds whipped around the tent. The power was building up inside, and she had never felt it do this before. Everything was Hatred and Rage and the need for vengeance. He had tattooed her arms. He had cut off her hair.

Imgloss stared at her, his irritation mingled with interest as he watched her continue to silently react. When the winds started knocking bottles off of shelves, he scoffed softly.

"I'd knock you out, but we don't want to put so much Lumanium in your system, do we?" he mumbled to himself. Next thing she knew, Pippa was being dragged outside while she silently howled. After getting a certain distance from the tent, Imgloss tossed her onto the sand. The freeze spell was broken, and she immediately ran her hands through her hair in horror. Short. It was _so short now. _

In moments she was whirling on him, hands and arms filled with aura as she went to destroy him. But before reaching him, she crashed into some kind of invisible barrier. She slammed into it over and over with flaming fists, and Imgloss just watched with quiet amusement.

"Well, get on with it then," he said impatiently. "If you're going to have an overdrive over this. Foolish girl."

His voice was impatient and patronizing—he sounded like she did when she told Baffa to go outside and relieve himself. It filled Pippa with uncontrollable rage. The aura winds filled her little prison. If she hadn't been to such an inconsolable point, she might have wondered if she was actually capable of an overdrive.

Pippa raged for a little while longer, but the power never did explode. Eventually it died down, and she was left panting in the cooling sand, too tired to even cry anymore. The final wisps of aura died down and Imgloss shook his head as he allowed the barrier to come down.

"Not quite there yet, but you got close. Closer than most children your age could get, I daresay. Perhaps there's potential in you yet."

_I hate you I hate you I hate you__…_

She repeated it over in her mind, glaring at her self-proclaimed master from her place lying on the sand. Imgloss sighed and came over to scoop her up off the ground.

"Seems that you'll be too tired now for a lesson tonight. No matter; we managed to get a lot of other things accomplished today, didn't we?

_I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU_

But she didn't even have the energy to punch or kick him as he carried her back into the tent. Soon she was lying back on her bed mat, the tears trickling down her face. One of her hands had managed to make it back up to her hair, and the tears fell swiftly as she ran her fingers through it again and again. No longer was it a giant fluffy cloud; It was only an inch or two long now, and none of it flopped down into her face.

"It's just _hair._ It will grow back…and you look less like some feral animal now."

She bared her teeth and hissed at Imgloss as he came over to squat next to her again, his gaze disapproving.

"Eat this."

Pippa looked over at the bowl that Imgloss set in front of her. If she had the energy, she would have thrown it into the fire. As it was, she just managed to turn her face the other direction in an obvious sign of dismissal.

"You've been in Lumanium-induced sleep all day, girl. You need to eat something."

She didn't move at all, and she heard him scoff.

"Nothing but trouble for two days, not to mention everything I had to accomplish just to get you here. Indeed, I've put far too much effort into you to allow you to starve to death now."

She just shrunk into herself now, wanting him to leave her alone. She hated him, and she never wanted to see him again.

"Come on, you stubborn girl…"

_Pippa._ Her name was _PIPPA._ Did he not even care what her _name_ was?! He was surprisingly gentle as he turned her head back to face him, but his eyes were hard.

"Seems that tonight, I'll have to feed you. Eat it, girl…or I'll go take your horrible behavior out on your family for never teaching you how to respect an Ancient of the Realm."

She ate it as he fed it to her one spoonful at a time, because there wasn't anything else to do. And truly, she was starving. But Pippa continued to glare at the horrible Ancient the entire time, her thoughts one long march.

_I hate you I hate you I hate you._

179

"Willow weed is for burns…why did the healer stock so much willow weed?"

The voice came into Hershel's mind, causing him to stir. Moments later he was opening his eyes to a tent ceiling full of sunlight. _Sunlight._ It had been so long since he'd felt it, and longer still since he'd seen it.

"Is this Ipplum? Now I've gotten it all mixed up again."

His heart thrummed as he recognized the voice. Hershel moved his head to look over, and there she was…just a few feet away. Myrah's back was turned to him; she seemed to be looking through the contents of several sacks on a small table and talking to herself. Hershel couldn't help but smile as he saw her, a peace and happiness filling him. Could it just be a dream? But he could feel her confusion…her irritation as she tried to sort through the various weeds. She had to be real. For a few minutes he just watched her, not saying anything at all. Just enjoying being near her—being able to _see_ her—though he had no idea how it had happened. The last thing he remembered, he was drowning in the depths of the ocean.

"And cyran seed. Cyran seed is for…"

Myrah trailed off, pressing one hand to her face as she cursed softly.

"Swelling." Hershel saw her stiffen as he answered, though she didn't react much more than that. After a moment, Myrah turned, her expression blank as she met his eye. He gave her a hint of a smile. "Cyran seed is used for swelling. You must not have been paying attention during that lesson."

"Hershel." She was at his bedside in moments, kneeling down. He began pushing himself up, but she put out a hand to push him back down. "Lie back down…"

"I'm fine," he assured. He was; in fact, he felt weightless in this moment.

Myrah scowled at him. "You've been out in the ocean and who knows where else. You show up here looking like a half-drowned phantom. Your shirt is covered in what _looks_ like blood stains…" She trailed off, concern flickering over her expression. He moved once more to get up, and her eyes narrowed as she regained her thought process. "…You are hardly _fine.__"_

"And you're the expert now?" he teased with a raised eyebrow. "You've become a full-fledge Healer in my absence, it seems."

"Stop it," she chastised, but as he stared into her eyes, something else seemed to register to her. "You…you can see me."

He finally managed to push himself up to seated position. "Yes." He didn't explain further, and he could see her confusion in her expression. What was more, he could _feel_ it; it was so freeing, being able to sense people's emotions again. Though he seemed to be better at it now than he had ever been at it before; rather than a fuzzy glimpse of a feeling, every emotion was stark and clear.

Myrah seemed to be uncomfortable under his gaze, and she glanced away. But then her brow was wrinkling again. "Your tattoos…" She glanced up at him, at an obvious loss. "What in Ancient's name has happened to you, Hershel?"

He hesitated, one hand subconsciously pushing a pale lock of hair off his shoulder. "It's a long story," he admitted, and she scoffed.

"It would have to be…you've been missing for _weeks._ Do you have any idea how frantic we've all been?"

He studied her face. "You've been trying to find me?" he finally asked. "What happened to goodbye?"

A flush raced up her neck and face and she glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ blame this all on me!" she started, but she fell silent as he grabbed her hand.

"I would never blame any of this on you, Myrah," he explained honestly. "This was all _my_ fault."

She still seemed to have her guard up, and he wasn't sure how to explain all of this to her. Or if he even wanted her to know about how weak he had been at the Island. How weak he had been to have gone there at all.

Myrah didn't say anything and Hershel moved to stand. She followed suit, immediately trying to get him to sit back down.

"Hershel…"

"I told you. I'm fine."

He didn't say it angrily; just honestly. The power inside him thrummed in agreement. Slowly, he glanced down at where she had grabbed his arm in her attempt to get him to sit back down. That's when he realized that one of her arms was wrapped tightly. Myrah glanced down as well, and she flushed once again as she went to release him.

"Well…then it's about time you came back. That short Ancient…he's decided that he's Ruling the realm now. Doing whatever he wants, wreaking havoc."

"Imgloss."

Hershel's expression immediately darkened, and Myrah suddenly wouldn't meet his eye.

"He…he said that you went to the Island because of me." He was surprised at the sudden emotion in Myrah's voice as she glanced back up at him. "That isn't why you went, was it? You didn't go because of what I said the night before when…"

She trailed off when she saw Hershel's expression. Myrah exhaled shakily.

"Why did you go and do a stupid thing like that?" she finally hissed, but Hershel was still looking at her arm. It looked like it was supposed to be bound to her body, but the wrappings had become loose. It was hanging at such a strange angle.

"Hershel!"

He looked back up at her conflicted expression.

"Why did you go to that Island?"

His eyes flicked across her face. "Because I love you."

Myrah's expression melted to one of disbelief, and he looked back down at her arm.

"But you already knew that," he pointed out. "You've known that for months."

"You shouldn't have gone for me, you fool," she snapped. "How could you do this, with so much on the line?"

"I only meant to be gone a few days at most. To seek the help of the First Ancients."

"Then what on earth took so long?"

Hershel's eyes flashed once. "The Island had other plans. Myrah…what have you done to your arm?"

She glanced down then, her mouth becoming a thin line. "It's broken…"

"I can _see_ that it's broken. How did you manage to break it in the few weeks I've been gone?"

She didn't seem eager to explain, and he slowly lifted the arm from where it was hanging limply. Myrah tried to hide her grimace of pain, but he caught on to it. An idea suddenly flickered to life in his mind…Lunise sealing his wound with power. For a moment he hesitated, worried about what the repercussions could be. But his power thrummed inside him, assuring him that it would be alright.

Myrah gasped as pearly aura began to leak from his hands, engulfing her arm completely. He hoped that it wasn't hurting her. As he glanced up at her face, he could see that she was transfixed more than anything else.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a soft hush, as if by speaking loudly she thought she would ruin the spell. He didn't answer, mainly because he didn't _know. _ But after a moment, he removed his hands and Myrah flexed her fingers and bent her arm at the elbow.

"Its…you've…" She couldn't even form a sentence, so she finally just looked back up at him. "How?"

Hershel was staring at his hands, pearly aura jumping from finger to finger before racing across his palm.

"I don't know," he admitted, half to himself. "It's the power of the First Ancients; perhaps this is why they named themselves Healers."

She just stared at him.

"What happened to you?" she asked again, and he winced.

"Like I said, it's a long story."

The Western Leader looked like she wanted to push the matter more, but then something flickered across her face, as if she was remembering something. "You don't have time for that."

He raised a questioning eyebrow, and she looked down at her arm as if ashamed.

"It's Imgloss. He's…he has your niece."

It made his blood run cold, but then again, he had already assumed as much.

"It was just barely the full moon, and he's gone and taken her already?" Hershel growled as he headed for the front of the tent.

"He's had her for days."

Hershel paused. Myrah's voice and emotions betrayed guilt, and he turned to see her staring miserably at the ground.

"She came to me for answers about the Island of the Ancients. I had never heard of it, but I invited her to come search the library for information. Imgloss came to my fortress to retrieve her…I tried to stop him. But in the end, I couldn't."

She rubbed her recently healed arm subconsciously, and understanding flooded through Hershel, with rage not far behind.

"Where is he?"

Myrah just shook her head.

"No one knows. We've been scouring the realm ever since he took her, but no one has seen any sign of them."

But Hershel was already searching. His eyes blazed as he focused on the surface of the realm….searching between the sparks of life and powerless forms for the distinctive Ancient flame.

"I know where he is."

Myrah blinked at his sudden revelation. "How?"

"Ancients have a very distinctive aura," he explained, but she just stared at him blankly. He would have smiled if he hadn't been shaking with rage at the thought of Pippa at the mercy of the Ancient tyrant. He moved to head out, but then Myrah was grabbing his arm.

"Hershel!"

He turned with a question in his eyes, and she clenched her jaw.

"Be careful," she finally ordered. "He's an Ancient, and he's not afraid to hurt people."

"He's the one who should have been careful. I warned him what would happen if he touched my niece." His voice was darker than normal, but he felt no reason to hide his rage. Myrah scanned his face and finally shook his head.

"Is this all just a dream?" she finally managed. "You here…looking like that. Everything that's happened…"

"It's not a dream, Myrah," he assured. She was still close to him, her hand still gripping his arm. Before he could talk himself out of it, Hershel leaned forward to kiss her gently. She froze. When he pulled away, she seemed at a loss for what to say.

"You just got your sight back," she finally managed. "Hershel, I'll only put you at risk. I can't be the reason that they cripple you again."

"I don't intend to lose anything because I love you," Hershel cut in, managing a small smile. "I don't intend to listen to anyone else's rules for my life again."

"But…"

He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I have to find Pippa," he reminded. "But we'll talk all about it later; I promise you that."

Myrah looked dazed, as if she wasn't able to process everything. He wanted to be able to tell her everything right then—to help her understand. To figure out if she could still love him, even though he was now like _this. _

But there was no time for all that. Reluctantly, he pulled from Myrah's grip and out into the land surrounding. His eyes flashed once as the white aura kicked up around him.

It was time to punish an Ancient.

180

This was _worse_ than a well. A well had walls...bricks or dirt barricades that made it so that you couldn't just tumble down into their terrifying depths. Pippa stared at the hole in the ground a yard away and shook. No _way_ was she going to get water out of that thing!

She focused instead on the invisible tether on her middle. She had been trying to burn through it with her aura all morning. She tried not to think of her hair or look down at her arms, now covered by bandages and long sleeves in an effort to keep her from pulling them off. She didn't want to fall apart again. If she could just get rid of this stupid _tether, _she could go home. Somehow. But the tether wouldn't budge, and she clenched her fists as she switched tactics and tried to transport. But either the tether made it impossible, or she didn't actually know how to do it again. Even though the aura whipped around her, she never went _anywhere._

She wasn't sure how long she had tried, but suddenly she felt the sickening tug around her middle and dread shot through her. But instead of dragging her back into the tent, she realized the Ancient was coming to _her. _

"What on _earth_ have you been doing out here?" Imgloss griped as he moved across the crest of the hill up to where the well-hole was. His expression darkened further when he saw the abandoned bucket lying on the ground, filling with dust in the wind. Pippa didn't even know what else to do; she bolted. She didn't get far before the invisible rope at her waist tightened painfully, jerking her backward.

"When I send you to do something, you _do it. _You've just been wasting time out here doing who _knows_ what."

"_Leave me alone!__" _she demanded as the rope continued to rip her back to where he was holding up a blazing hand. Pip fought against the binding, but it was no use. In moments he had her arm in one hand and the bucket in the other, dragging her over to the well-hole.

"No!" she yelled, fighting him, but he ignored her. Soon she was frozen in fear as they stood near the edge of it. Pippa's breath came out in short bursts as she stared wide-eyed down into the seemingly bottomless dark hole.

"You'll be fetching water every day, girl—probably multiple times a day. I'm not having this battle every time."

"I _can__'t…" _she started, but he shook her arm.

"No more excuses!" he snapped. "No more defiance. Now _do as you__'re told!"_

He gave her a shove towards the well's opening. Pippa shrieked in fear, immediately pushing backward.

"_Don__'t!" _

Imgloss paused; he must have realized something was wrong when she started clinging to his arm in fear, her eyes wide pools as she stared at the gaping hole in the ground.

"Don't make me," She whimpered, suddenly seeming very much her age as she trembled. After a moment Imgloss scoffed softly.

"It's merely a hole in the ground; nothing to be afraid of."

She gasped as he pulled her closer still.

"Not even that deep," he explained gruffly, shoving the bucket with the rope into her hands. "Had to make it myself; with our location being so isolated, there aren't really any other water sources about."

Pippa's eyes were filling with tears; all she could think about is how easy it would be to slip down into that bottomless pit…down where it was dark and cold and cramped. Her hands gripped the bucket so tightly that they hurt, and Imgloss shook her.

"Keep a grip on the rope, and toss the bucket into the well…"

"_I can__'t."_

She really couldn't. It was bad enough back home that her parents and her Uncle had stopped asking her to get water anymore. And that was with wells with _walls._ She stood petrified, wishing more than ever that she could transport away from all of this. His grip tightened on her arm.

"I do not have time to fight you on every little chore," he snapped angrily. "You _will_ be doing this, along with everything else I tell you. I am your Master…and what's more, I'm the _Master Healer._ Continue to defy me, and you may just find yourself at the _bottom_ of this well!"

The threat hit home; she blanched and began to tremble in earnest.

"_No!__"_

"Toss the bucket in, then!" he said, grabbing both her shoulders to turn her towards the hole. "For once, do as you're told without all this _insolence.__" _

If she threw the bucket in, it would suck her in after it. Something would grab the bucket and pull her in, and the mean healer would let it swallow her. Tears trailed down her cheeks as her fear finally overrode her pride.

"Please," she sniffed, wiping her nose and eyes with a trembling hand. "Please…Master Healer. Don't make me."

His grip softened slightly, and she could almost feel the sudden shift from irritation to satisfaction.

"Mmmm…finally addressing me by my _title._ Seems you're making steps in the right direction as far as respect goes."

She hated him so much, but she was desperate to get away from this gaping hole in the ground that seemed to get bigger with every second.

"Hold the rope, girl. _Don__'t let go."_

Her heart fell but she did as she was told, swallowing hard. Imgloss took the bucket from her. With Pippa holding the rope, he tossed the bucket unceremoniously into the hole. Pippa immediately shrieked and dropped the rope, her overwhelming fear of what was lying in wait at the bottom of the well to pull her in overcoming her reason in the moment. Imgloss cursed as he tried to grab the rope before it disappeared over the lip and down after the bucket, but he wasn't quick enough. Both Master and involuntary apprentice stood in silence as they heard it all splash down into the dark depths. There were a few more seconds of quiet, and then Imgloss turned to face her.

Pippa knew what he was going to say before he said it, and she immediately tried to run again. But he managed to grab the back of her tunic and yank her back before she had gotten far.

"_No! No no no__…" _she wailed, and he shook her.

"_Useless_ child!" he spat. "I only told you to do one thing, didn't I? To hold the blasted rope…but you've shown yourself incapable for even that."

He pulled her to the hole, right up to the edge until he was practically forcing her to lean into the well's gaping maw.

"Now you're going to have to go in after it."

"_NO! _I can't….I can't cuz it'll eat me!"

He scoffed, shaking his head angrily as she clung to him in desperation. "It will do no such thing. You _will_ go down there and get my bucket back."

_"I'm scared_!" she blurted, though she loathed having to admit it to him. She was crying in earnest now.

Imgloss merely sneered at her. "You should have thought of that before you…"

Before he could say anything else, a popping noise echoed across the landscape. Pippa hardly noticed, still crying inconsolably. But Imgloss straightened, gazing out into the desert landscape.

"Who…" he started softly, but then a sudden blast erupted in the middle of the desert. Pippa squealed as she was tossed towards the well's mouth, and she barely managed to catch herself before falling in. Imgloss threw an arm up to cover his eyes as dust and aura hit hard.

"_Imgloss!__"_

Pippa's head jerked up, her heart pounding. She knew that voice. Pippa heard a soft curse from the short man standing nearby. She glanced up to see that the self-proclaimed Master Healer had blanched as he stared off into the dust storm that had appeared. It seemed he recognized the voice as well.

"Uncle Hershel?" she murmured, hardly daring to believe it. Imgloss heard her and his expression twisted in anger.

"Impossible."

But now a figure was emerging from the dust. Pippa shrank back; the whole figure glowed bright white. Pale hair whipped around an ivory face with blazing white eyes, fixing the Ancient with a murderous look. Around the figure's hands, two aura balls shone as brightly as the moon. Who…was that?

_"I warned you what would happen."_

The figure was speaking with her Uncle Hershel's voice and it made Pippa's heart clench. There was no way that was her Uncle…right?

She heard Imgloss muttering to himself and she looked up to see that the Ancient was backing up rapidly, his eyes and hands lighting with aura as he regarded the stranger with a look of fear. It occurred to her that she had never seen the horrible man _scared._

"You cannot be real," the Ancient growled, as if trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. "A trick….some figment…"

"You selfish, arrogant man," the ghost spat, his eyes blazing impossibly brighter as he continued to walk towards them. "Believing that you're untouchable…undefeatable. You think you're free from consequence. But you're wrong."

"You're _dead!__"_ Imgloss yelled back, finally stopping his retreat as his hands blazed brighter. "A ghost, and nothing more. You cannot kill an _Ancient._ You cannot harm me."

The glowing stranger laughed…it made Pippa shiver. Her uncle had never laughed like that—it was an angry, scary sound.

"You're not my Uncle Hershel…" she mumbled to herself, but she couldn't bring herself to say it loud enough for the ghost to hear her. She didn't want him to see her. But it occurred to her that maybe she would be able to slip away while her captor was busy.

"Maybe I can't kill you," the stranger said softly, addressing the Ancient with a deadly expression. "But you can be sure I'm going to try."

Before the pale man could do anything, Imgloss had pulled something from a strap on his waist and threw it deftly. The man dodged the blade, but then grimaced. Imgloss's smile quirked dangerously as the white figure's shirt suddenly bloomed with crimson blood; it seemed the Ancient had thrown two knives.

"Mortal after all," the self-proclaimed Master Healer realized, the fear evaporating in his characteristic smugness. "Which begs the question…"

But the stranger's eyes merely narrowed. A hand had pressed to his stomach after the impact of the blade, but now pearly aura was engulfing both his hand and the wound. Imgloss's words trailed off as the stranger's pained expression disappeared, and he straightened as if nothing had happened. Pippa's eyes were wide and the Healer nearby spluttered in disbelief.

"It's not possible…"

But the pale man wasn't waiting to hear what Imgloss had to say. A wave of power erupted from his hands, and the short Ancient desperately launched a counter-attack. But his purple aura was quickly overcome by the white power cascading from the blazing form. Pippa watched only a moment longer before finally deciding to bolt for it. But despite the fact that Imgloss was invested in something else, the tether spell seemed to still be in full force. It wasn't long before Pippa had gotten to the end of her invisible rope, and she twisted and whimpered as she hit the sand and tried once again to free herself from it.

The white wave was surrounding the short Ancient now, and Imgloss cursed and quickly set up a force field around himself. Outside of his protective bubble, the pearly aura lapped like deadly water. The Ancient panted, sweat beading on his brow.

"Who are you?!" Imgloss demanded. The form scoffed.

"Do you really not recognize me?" he taunted, and Pippa watched with wide eyes as the form moved his hands. It looked like he was crushing something in his grip, and she heard Imgloss grunt as the aura began wrapping around his shield. The force field groaned from the pressure as the stranger continued. "I guess I do look a little different than the last time we spoke."

"You cannot be Hershel," Imgloss challenged through clenched teeth. "That weakling must have perished on the Island. Why have you stolen his form? Why have you come for me?"

The stranger's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching further. There was a cracking sound, and the Ancient's shield started to break down.

"Underestimating me," the pale figure murmured. "I guess I should be used to that."

Imgloss was staring at the cracks zig-zagging across his barrier, his expression a mix of disbelief and terror.

"Impossible…"

"It's me, Imgloss," the stranger assured with deadly sincerity. "I told you I would be back. And I told you what would happen if you ever touched my niece…"

Pippa's stomach clenched harder. Niece? _Was _it Uncle Hershel? She took in the murderous look, the hair flying free in the wind of his aura instead of being tied at the nape of his neck. His tattoos were gone…and his whole body seemed to pulse with light.

"Uncle Hershel?" she whispered again, but his attention was still consumed by the Master Healer, who was desperately trying to keep his shield from breaking down.

"_Who are you?__"_ Imgloss roared again, and the other man yelled out as he suddenly ripped his hands apart. The shield exploded.

Pippa shrieked and once again tried to back away from the battle occurring a few yards away. But her tether kept her bound to the Master Healer, who was now cursing and fighting the frothy wave of power.

"You _know_ who I am!" the pale stranger challenged angrily, and he moved his hands again as if to tell the power to constrict. The Ancient cried out as the pearly aura began squeezing him, lifting him into the air in a deadly vice.

"This power…you shouldn't be able to…_this is impossible__…" _Imgloss said as the power squeezed tighter. The veins in his neck and face were popping out, and Pippa could tell he was afraid. In fact, the Ancient Healer seemed absolutely terrified. It should have made her happy…but in reality, the entire scene made her want to run and cry at the same time. But she couldn't leave, so she hunkered down to cower in the sand.

"I'm not the same person I was when you dropped me off at the Island," the figure explained coldly. "But that doesn't mean that I forgot who I was…forgot what I promised to do. I didn't suggest we dissolve the organization so you could hurt people, taking what you want with no thought of consequence, and force my niece into _slavery!__"_

With each word, the power seemed to squeeze tighter. Imgloss seemed to be struggling for breath, and the pale man's voice became soft.

"You recognize this power…don't you? The Power of the First Ancients."

"You…should not…be able….to wield it…"

"Maybe I'm not as weak as you've always thought I was."

Imgloss cried out as the power grew tighter, and Pippa heard something crack.

"I am…an _Ancient_! There must…be…_a life price__…"_

He sounded more desperate than demanding, and the powerful man scoffed again.

"Perhaps…but I think I'll see how far this power can take us. You hardly deserve any better: lying, poisoning, bargaining with desperate people in order to take what's precious to them. Hurting Myrah…_ kidnapping a child to fulfill your own selfish need for entertainment!__"_

With each accusation, Imgloss gasped and choked. The power was killing him, Pippa realized. Her father had said that nothing could kill an Ancient…but it seemed that for once, her father was wrong about something. Imgloss's words were strangled now, almost too hard to hear over the buzzing aura.

_"You…can't…"_

_"_It seems that I can."

The stranger's eyes continued to blaze as he began bringing his hands together; the finishing blow. Pippa's eyes widened, and Imgloss spluttered in fear and desperation.

_"….Mercy…"_

It was all he could manage, the cracking sound occurring again, the breath squeezed from his lungs. But the pale figure merely narrowed his eyes.

"After everything you've done to me…to my family…to this _realm? _ You didn't show me mercy, Imgloss. You do not deserve it yourself."

Imgloss didn't say anything; he couldn't. His face was red and his mouth hung open like a fish as he desperately tried to gasp for air, the aura around him ready to destroy him after all. The pale man brought his hands together…

_"STOP!"_

Pippa's shriek pierced the scene, and the stranger paused just before initiating the finishing blow. His eyes glanced over until the saw her cowering in the sand, and the child shook as his glowing eyes rested on her.

"….Pippa…"

His voice changed then. Suddenly, he sounded more like her Uncle Hershel would— soft and comforting. In fact, he sounded surprised…like he hadn't realized she was there. Pippa shook in fear.

"Go away!" she shouted, shaking. She didn't know who this was, pretending to be her Uncle, but tears streamed down her face as she tried to back up away from him. "_Stop it!__"_

The man merely stared at her, and Imgloss managed to gasp a feeble breath as his attacker's focus waned. The pale version of Hershel got a strange expression on his face as he continued to look at her.

"Pip…it's _me. _ Hershel…"

"You aren't my Uncle!" she spat, shaking hard in the sand. His expression became pained, his hands faltering a little more.

"I know I look a little different now…"

"Uncle Hershel would _never do that!__"_ she interrupted, gesturing at the Ancient in the throws of deadly power. "Even to the worst person in the whole entire _world!_"

The stranger's expression was flickering with different emotions, but Pippa continued to glare at him.

"My Uncle taught me that hurting people who hurt you doesn't do any good! He wouldn't do this…._you__'re not him!"_

She half expected the man to get angry and attack her next for yelling at him. She was rigid with fear at the thought. However, the man stumbled back like her words were a blow. Then he was looking up at the Ancient,still struggling for breath in his aura's grip. There was a minute where the stranger seemed like he was fighting himself, anger and uncertainty flashing across his face. She watched to see what he would do, her heart pounding. She hated Imgloss…it wasn't so much that she didn't want him to die. But seeing it happen like this made her feel sick.

The man lowered his hands. The wave disappeared and the Ancient crashed to the ground with gasping and hacking. His freedom was short lived, however, because suddenly chains of pearly light burst into being and bound him tightly in a bundle on the ground. Imgloss cursed angrily, but then a gag darted across his face and he could do nothing but lie in the dirt…injured and alive.

"I hope that added enough _excitement_ to your life," the stranger growled at his prisoner. His power dimmed; his hair stopped flying around, his hands and eyes fading back to normal. He sank to the ground, and Pippa realized suddenly that he had been floating a little. Just an inch or so off the sand, but it shocked her regardless. She had never met someone who could _float. _

The man turned and fixed his eyes on her once more. They were no longer filled with white light, but they weren't deep brown like her Uncle's. She could see them better as he started approaching, and she whimpered. They were a faded color now…like a formation that had been bleached by the sun and worn down by wind. In the center there were soft pools with a muted glow; the barest hint of what was inside.

"Pip…" he started, and she tried to push herself away from him in the sand. The man's expression twisted with pain. "I won't hurt you, Pippa. I would never hurt you."

"Go away," she tried again, but now her voice was small. He had reached her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. But when she didn't feel any zapping—or even a touch—she opened them again. The stranger was kneeling next to her, frowning at something in his hands. At least, he _seemed_ to be looking at something in his hands, but there was nothing there. His brow furrowed a moment and Pippa gasped as the invisible rope suddenly caught fire and burned with white flames. She stiffened as the power went around her middle, but she didn't feel anything but a warm feeling and a tickle. The child swallowed hard as she watched the power die. As she backed up again, she realized that she was free of the Master Healer's horrible spell at last.

Pippa bit her lip as she ran her hands around her middle, and then glanced back up at the stranger. He didn't make any move to touch her, and she realized that he looked so sad in that moment. It was the sadness in his eyes that helped her truly recognize him.

"…Uncle Hershel?" she tried. It _did_ look like him…his face was the same. The sorrow in his expression was the same. He nodded slowly.

"It's me. Pippa, I'm so sorry…"

"What happened?" she cut in. "If you are my Uncle Hershel, why do you look so freaky looking now? And how come you can see again?"

He winced, his expression flashing with hurt and guilt.

"I was at the Island of the Ancients," he explained carefully. "And it…changed me."

She didn't say anything as she stared, and he sighed heavily, suddenly not meeting her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Pippa. After everything I promised, he was able to take you. I did everything I could to get here in time, but…"

He stopped in surprise as she threw her arms around his neck, but Pippa was too busy sobbing into him to notice.

"I knew…you weren't dead…"

She felt his strong arms wrap around her then, holding her tightly as he sighed again.

"Thanks to you, Pippa," he murmured. She pulled back, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Whatta you mean?" she asked softly, and he held her face in his hands. His touch was steady, gentle. Even though he didn't look it, it seemed this pale stranger really _was_ her uncle.

"You helped me escape that awful place," he explained with a little smile. "I could hear you calling for me…it helped me remember who I was."

She scowled a little. "How could you forget something like that?"

His expression flickered with something unreadable.

"It's a long story, Pip," he finally explained. But his brow was furrowing further as he really looked at her. "Your hair…"

She scowled furiously.

"_He_ cut it," she mumbled, throwing a glare in Imgloss's direction. "And…and he…."

Her voice wavered, and she had to stop as the tears caused her throat to constrict completely. She tugged up the sleeves of the long-sleeved shirt Imgloss had forced her into that morning, and went to pull away the bandages. Hershel's expression immediately darkened at the sight of the cloth wrapping her arms, and there was a muffled yelp a few yards away where the chains tightened around their prisoner. Pippa was crying again, her hands fumbling with the bandages. Then her Uncle's warm hands were moving hers, gently removing the bandages himself. She sniffed pitifully as the apprentice tattoos were revealed, her misery bubbling up inside and making her want to curl up in a ball. For some reason, having to show her uncle the apprentice marks of another Master filled her with shame. But Hershel didn't look disappointed. He was furious. As she heard Imgloss's pained cries, Pippa realized that her uncle's wrath wasn't geared towards her.

"I didn't want him to," she finally managed. "But he just _did_ it…"

Hershel seemed in another place as his hand gently wrapped around the tattoo. She winced as his palm came into contact with her raw skin, and he glanced up with an apology in his eyes. But then his hand and her arm were enveloped in a warm glow, and Pippa's grimace of pain faded when a happy feeling rushed over her skin. Her mouth hung open as Hershel finally removed his hand.

"Oh…"

It was all she could say as she studied the place where her skin had been red and angry, and where the dark line had circled her arm. Now it looked like nothing had ever happened. She finally swallowed and looked up at him. "How'd you do that?"

He gave her a soft smile, though she could see that fury was still burning in his eyes. "Like I said, the Island changed me."

He moved and healed her other arm as well, and she glanced down at the red stain on his shirt.

"Is that how come you could still fight after he hit you?"

He nodded. Goosebumps raced across Pippa's head and down her back at the warm, tingling feeling of the healing magic on her arm.

"And is that how come _you_ don't have any tattoos anymore?" she asked as he pulled away, her other arm healed as well.

"Yes."

His mind seemed far away, and she grabbed his wrists to bring his attention back to her.

"Are you ever gonna put them back?" she asked, and his brow furrowed. She looked at his eyes while he was thinking. It was still strange how much he did look like her Uncle…while also not looking like him at all.

"I'm not sure," he finally admitted, his eyes looking down and tracing a spot on his wrist. "Maybe one of them."

"Is it _really_ you, Uncle Hershel?" she asked. "Like…really honestly?"

He smiled a little, but it looked sad.

"It really is me, Pip. I promise. And now that I'm back, I won't let anything ever happen to you again."

His voice was more familiar now, not scary like it had been when he had fought with Imgloss. Pippa realized suddenly that she was tired, and she leaned into him.

"Do you have lots of cool powers now? Cuz you can heal stuff…and fly…"

"I can't _fly,_ Pip."

"You were floating; that's like flying," she argued without missing a beat. "And you get super glowy when you're mad…"

She sat up, the realization suddenly occurring as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Can you turn me into a gecko now?"

He stared at her blankly and she waved her arms.

"Cuz you've got all this new power! Could you change me into a gecko now? Or a dragon? Or a…"

He laughed out loud. Pippa trailed off and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the sad little chuckles he had done for the last few months, or the mean, hateful laughter that he had geared towards Imgloss. This was genuine laughter, and Pip realized it had been such a long time since she had heard it from him. She couldn't help but grin.

"No Pip…I don't think I could turn you into any of that," he finally explained with a smile.

"Are you _sure?__"_ she challenged, and he paused. She had expected him to reply that of _course_ he was sure, but he seemed to actually be thinking about it. Was he not sure?

"I think it's time we get you home," Hershel finally said, moving to lightly tweak her nose. It was a gesture that he used to do back when she was _really_ little…like three or four. He had stopped doing it when she had gotten to be old and mature. The six-year old realized in surprise that she missed it…even if it was a baby thing. But then her uncle's words sank in and she nodded.

"Mom and Dad are probly so worried," she realized, and her uncle's expression became pained. Pippa gave him a smile. "But now they'll be ok…cuz they'll get me _and_ you back!"

He nodded as he pushed himself to his feet, and Pippa followed suit.

"They were worried about you, Uncle Hershel. Everybody was."

He winced at her soft, genuine tone.

"I know. I…I'm so sorry, Pippa."

"You'll have to tell Archtiphos you're ok too."

Hershel looked down at her in surprise, and she shrugged.

"He didn't ever_ say _he was worried…but he was. I could tell."

The Pale Master didn't say anything, but then he was lifting her up onto his hip. Pippa didn't really let herself be carried much, and her Uncle hadn't done so in years. But in this moment, she didn't mind at all as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uncle Hershel? What are you gonna do with the mean healer?"

He turned and his eyes flashed as he caught sight of the Ancient, still bound in chains as he writhed and twisted on the ground.

"I will get you home first, Pip. Then I'll come back and deal with him."

"…Are you going to kill him?"

Her voice was soft, and she could see his expression shift to become the scary Hershel again. Not fully…but there was enough anger in his eyes. She realized then that her Uncle really wasn't the same person he used to be.

"He will have to be punished," Hershel finally admitted. "Whether it's giving his life or something else. But he cannot be allowed to go unchecked any longer; he's proven that much in my absence."

His voice was cold and heavy, and Pippa glanced over at the man in chains. She wasn't really sure what her Uncle would decide, but after a moment she shuddered and realized that she didn't care. She just wanted to get back to her mom and dad….and she never wanted to see the Ancient again. She laid her head on her uncle's shoulder, mumbling exhaustedly.

"Let's go home."

22


	61. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 61

181

All he had to do was picture it. It used to take so much more effort…an emotional connection as well as previous knowledge. But now it just took focusing in on the life-force he was targeting—the little flames of life scattered over the realm. Transporting was easy now. _Everything_ was too easy now.

He felt Pippa sag in his arms as the aura faded away, and they found themselves in the healer's room at the Central Fortress. Cole and Keyda had added the room and allowed Hershel to stock whatever he needed there so he wouldn't have to cart in supplies every time he did a Healing run. Just as he had suspected, the room was empty.

Pippa was listless in his arms—no doubt an effect of the transport—and he carefully sat her on a chair as he rifled through his supplies for the aromatic leaf that helped nausea. Pip rubbed her eyes as he looked, not saying anything. As his eyes fell on her shorter hair, Hershel felt another spike of guilt for what his niece had gone through.

_And what she had to witness__…_ his thoughts reminded him, and he winced. But there was no time to humor such thoughts; he finally found the leaf and he turned and gently pressed it into his niece's hand.

"Chew this, Pip. And then we need to go find your parents."

"Are you sure they're here?" Pippa asked, looking up at her Uncle with weary eyes.

"Yes," he said softly, not bothering to explain how. He wasn't sure he even _could_ explain it. He could sense life forces now just as he had been able to on the Island. It wasn't as easy now without the Island's will inside of him, but possible if he focused. He knew the flames he could sense nearby were his sister and brother-in-law…even if he wasn't really sure _how_ he knew.

Pippa was already perking up.

"Let's go," she said, hopping off her chair and heading to the door. Hershel hesitated, and she looked back at him with big eyes when he didn't immediately follow. He was torn from his thoughts as a small hand slipped into his.

"They won't care that you look funny," she assured as she pulled him from the room. "They'll be so happy that you're home."

Something twisted inside at that, but he allowed her to pull him out into the hallway. She started going one way, and he tugged her hand back.

"They're the other way," he explained quietly, and Pippa smiled and followed him as he turned to head the opposite direction. Soon, they could hear Syn's voice echoing into the hall.

"… can't kill him, Tol…he's an _Ancient. _ So what are you planning on doing if you do find him?"

Tolan's response was unintelligible from the hallway, but Pippa was already running to the door that her parent's voices were coming from. Syn was speaking again.

"We have to think of something else; I _won__'t lose…"_

_"MOM! DAD!"_

Syn's angry response was cut short as Pippa reached the door and threw it wide. Hershel was close behind, but he hesitated in the doorway. He peered around the corner. Syn and Tolan looked absolutely shocked. As their daughter barreled into them and wrapped her arms around them both, the spell seemed to break.

"Pippa…"

_"Fluff."_

There were so many emotions in the room; shock, relief, confusion, happiness, and even a thread of worry that spun through the air. They didn't know how she had gotten home, Hershel realized. They didn't know if Imgloss was close behind or not. But rather than focus on the worry, they sank to the ground and held their daughter—the whole family was a bundle of sighs of relief and tears. The pale figure in the doorway hesitated; he knew he should go in. But he also knew he would only tarnish such a tender moment.

"How?" Syn finally managed, and by now Tolan was looking at the door with his hand on his katana, as if expecting Imgloss to appear at any moment. When he spied a partial figure watching them, he immediately drew his weapon. But Pippa jumped up as well, her hands grabbing her father's around his katana.

"It's ok!" she exclaimed. "It's just Uncle Hershel."

Another wave of shock and disbelief. Tolan froze, and all the blood drained from Syn's face. Neither seemed to even know what to ask, but then Pippa was running over to the doorway where Hershel was debating between coming in or leaving.

"Come on, Uncle Hershel," she coaxed softly, grabbing his hand as she pulled him into the room. Seeing his daughter with some pale stranger snapped Tolan out of his shock once again.

"Fluff, get away from…" he started, but then Hershel was fully in the room. He heard Syn gasp, but Hershel's eyes were trained on the stony floor so that he wouldn't have to see the emotions that he was sensing.

"Hershel?"

Syn's voice was barely audible, and he sighed heavily before finally letting his eyes flick up to his sister. Her expression was surprisingly calm—almost slack. He opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't know what to say. So, he finally just nodded.

The curly-haired woman moved, coming over to him. She scanned him a little while longer, but then her eyes hardened.

"How _could you?__"_

Hershel winced. Tolan and Pippa seemed surprised at Syn's sudden anger, but Hershel had been able to feel the hurt and anger that his sister was nursing inside. Syn's eyes had filled with tears, and Hershel couldn't bring himself to meet her eye for long.

Syn's voice was rising with every accusation. "You _knew_ everything at risk…you knew what Imgloss would do if you left. You could have been killed yourself!"

"Syn…" he murmured, still looking at the ground.

"And still you _went, Hershel! _To that stupid Island…do you have _any idea what you__'ve put us all through?!"_

His expression twisted miserably, but he felt his power simmering inside. Insulted. He grimaced, forcing the feelings down; his sister had a right to be mad. He _had_ let them all down…put everything at risk. So, he stared at the ground without saying anything at all while Syn glowered at him. After another minute, however, her anger seemed to fade and he felt her reach out to brush the pale hair off his shoulder.

"What's happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Pippa told her sagely, and Syn glanced down at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Syn." Hershel's voice was barely audible, and she looked back up at him as he continued softly. "I just felt…trapped."

"You weren't _trapped,__"_ she snapped, pity and anger mixing together. "We were there for you…but you just…you didn't…"

"What's happened to Imgloss?"

Hershel glanced up at Tolan's question. The guard's face was stony as he stared at Hershel, though he had sheathed his katana.

"Indisposed," Hershel promised, and Tolan's brow furrowed.

"How?"

"Uncle Hershel chained him up," Pippa answered. "With his new magic."

Hershel could feel the question in his sister and brother-in-law's expressions, and he patted Pippa's hair. It was shorter now, but just as fluffy as ever.

"I should return to deal with him," he admitted, and suddenly Syn's hand was clasping his wrist.

"Hersh…you can't just…" She was still trying to process, and finally huffed at her inability to say what she meant. "He's an Ancient," she finally said, as if that explained everything. "You can't _deal_ with him. But now that the real Master Healer is back, he'll have to…" She trailed off then, and he realized that she just realized that his tattoos were missing. "Wait…"

"His healing magic took off the tattoos," Pippa said, jumping in once again in her effort to get everyone on the same page. Syn was incredulous, and from his place a few feet away, Tolan seemed to be taking everything in somberly.

"Not my magic," Hershel started, but then he shook his head. There was far too much to tell, and even if he could get them to understand everything that had happened, that didn't mean that they would forgive him. Or understand why he did what he did.

"I will explain everything, but not now." he finally said, looking up to meet his sister's eyes for the first time. His gaze was steady, and her eyebrows rose as she seemed to realize what that meant.

"Your sight…"

"I'll see you later," he promised, and then turned to leave. Syn and Pippa grabbed him at nearly the same time.

"You're going to just _leave?__"_ Syn demanded in angry disbelief. "After everything…"

"Uncle Hershel?"

He glanced back, choosing to focus on his niece rather than his furious sister. Pippa's eyes were wide.

"You should stay," she said, her voice small. For the first time since they had gotten to the fortress, a smile tugged at his mouth.

"I have unfinished business I have to deal with," he reminded gently. "But you're safe now, Pip. You're home."

He glanced at his sister's angry expression, hoping the apology was making itself clear in his face.

"She needs to eat something," he explained softly, and then he managed to pull away from them both. He could feel their hurt and confusion but he pushed it aside and slipped out the door. He could have stayed; Imgloss wasn't going anywhere. His family had obviously been worried about him for the last few weeks or however long he had gone. But he couldn't face these emotions; the sadness and hurt and anger grated on him and provoked the power inside.

He walked quickly down the hallway, trying to put distance between himself and the room. He could just make out Syn's voice as he turned the first corner.

"Oh Pip…your _hair._"

He passed guards and others in the hallways, and they tried to stop him or question him. But he would dodge out of the way, or throw up a small aura wall to block their approach as he passed and disappeared down another hallway. His power willed him to transport; there was no reason to be weaving through these endless corridors when he could just pop back over to Imgloss. Finish what he started.

He scowled again, but it was aimed more at himself than the Ancient lying bound in a far corner of the realm. Hershel had made it to the front doors at last, and he paused as he walked into the bright landscape. It still caught him off guard, being able to see everything so clearly. After a few minutes, the Pale Master finally made his way across the grounds. Out here, a few people stared, but no one tried to apprehend him. After all, he was still dressed as a healer. With his white hair, he probably looked like an older man. Most of the guards or servants here just ignored him, which was fine by him.

He was nearly to the exit at the wall when he sensed someone familiar nearby.

"Hershel."

He paused and turned to see the Western Leader looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Myrah grabbed her hoofer's bridle as she walked over to where he was.

"I was coming to speak to the ruling family…and yours." Her tone was as no nonsense as ever, but he was happy to see a softness in her eyes. Perhaps she didn't hate him after all…and there was no sense of wounded anger in Myrah as there had been in his sister.

"But it seems that you beat me here," she continued, and then there was a hint of a smile. "Were you able to find your niece?"

"Yes. She's with her parents."

Myrah must have picked up on the strained way that he said it, because she brought her hoofer a little closer. Hershel sighed and pushed his hair out of his face; he was going to need to cut it.

"Don't let me keep you, if you've come to speak with the Rulers."

"I was only coming to inform everyone of your return," she explained. "But you managed to defeat Imgloss and get here before me. There's no reason for me to speak to them now." Her expression flickered with something, and Hershel recognized the feeling as guilt. "Things are strained between your family and I," Myrah admitted. "As well as with Theodynn."

Hershel was a little surprised by the confession, but then Myrah was studying him again. She scanned his form as if trying to get used to all the ways he had changed. Hershel hadn't seen himself since that moment with Lunise and the black mirrors, and he shuddered at the image in his mind. It had terrified _him._ He wasn't sure how Myrah or anyone else wasn't filled with horror at the sight.

"Where are you going?" she finally asked. "I would have thought that you'd want to be with your family. After all…"

"I still have to deal with Imgloss."

She looked surprised and he sighed.

"He's indisposed at the moment, but I still have to go back and…"

Hershel's words trailed off, and Myrah's beautiful copper-streaked eyes flicked over his face.

"And kill him?" she guessed. "_Can_ you kill him? He's an Ancient."

"I don't know," Hershel admitted softly. "But I think I nearly did."

By now a servant had come over to take the Leader's hoofer to the stable for her, and she allowed him to. Which was odd, if she wasn't planning on staying.

"Do you have to get back to him right away?" she asked, and Hershel frowned. He closed his eyes to do his search, and finally shrugged.

"He hasn't moved since I left him. It's probably safe to assume he'll remain stuck until I return."

His eyes opened as he felt Myrah's hand slide into his.

"Then you can walk with me."

It wasn't a question. In fact, it was honestly only a breath away from being a command. Hershel couldn't help but smile; old habits die hard, it seemed.

"Alright."

They left her hoofer behind as they passed through the open gate in the fortress's wall. Neither spoke, and neither seemed to have a destination in mind. They just walked, enjoying the silence and the sunshine and each other's presence.

"Do you want him dead?"

Her question was asked without judgement one way or another, and he squeezed her hand as he thought about her question. His mind drifted back to his battle with Imgloss, and he shuddered.

"I've never wanted anyone dead," he realized softly, talking to himself as much as her. "But when I saw him…"

The power inside thrummed self-righteously. Trying to tell him that he had nothing to feel sorry about. Imgloss had crossed the line. He deserved death, or a punishment worse than it.

"Hershel?"

He shook his head as he pulled out of the power-infused thoughts.

"Things happened to me, at the Island," he explained. "I don't recognize myself, Myrah. Physically or otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed his face; how could he explain what he still couldn't understand?

"Imgloss had to be stopped. I arrived at his hiding place knowing that much. But then there was so much anger…and I couldn't see anything else. I didn't even realize Pippa was nearby until she was screaming."

Myrah was quiet as she listened, her thumb tracing circles in his hand.

"Was she alright?"

Hershel sighed.

"She's uninjured, in the physical sense. But I have no idea what Imgloss did to her these past few days. What he's put her through emotionally…"

The power flared again. His eyes filled with light, and he had to stop walking to once again fight the feelings down. It came too easily…it all came too easily now.

"I need to go do something with him," Hershel finally said. "But I'm…afraid of what I'll do."

The words hung in the air between them, seeming more vulnerable out in the open than they had felt in his mind. He waited for Myrah to be confused, or judge him. But she just reached out brushed his hair out of his face.

"Afraid of going to far? Or not being able to go far enough?"

Hershel thought of the moment…the Ancient hanging in the air, the aura greedily stealing the air from his lungs. The power inside of him had felt overpowering in those minutes, and he hadn't even cared. Punishment felt more than just necessary…it felt like a game. Like he could make Imgloss pay, really _actually_ pay for once in his life, and there would be no consequences. Hershel shuddered hard now as he thought about it; it was like he had lost himself until Pippa's scream had brought him back.

"Of going too far. I already got close."

His words came out soft, and Myrah fell silent.

"What else can you do with him, if you aren't going to kill him?"

Hershel shrugged miserably.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you could just leave him where he is for a while. A few years ought to teach him a lesson."

Hershel smiled tightly at that.

"The Dragons would find him eventually," he decided, and Myrah's eyebrows raised.

"The dragons?"

"That's where he is. He found some far, secluded corner in Dragon's territory to call home and moved himself there."

"How did you manage to find him?"

"It's hard to explain."

She studied his face again. "It seems that most things are hard for you to explain now." Her voice was soft, and he looked over to meet her eyes. Dark pupils with copper streaks stared into his.

"Yes," he agreed simply. He was still trying to understand all these changes himself; he wasn't sure how to explain them to someone else.

"Hershel?"

He tilted his head slightly to let her know he was listening, and she cleared her throat.

"Did you mean it when….I just mean, I was serious about not putting you at risk. So I need to know that…"

She stumbled along, and he finally moved to take her other hand.

"I do love you," Hershel offered softly, not sure if that was the question she was even asking. "It's one of the few things right now I don't have to question or wonder about."

Myrah's mouth hung open a little, as if she was still trying to find the right words to ask. Hershel continued quickly.

"And we won't have to worry about anyone hurting me over it again; that much is also certain. I won't be told any longer what I can and can't do, or who I can and can't love. I finally have the power to defend myself, and I mean to make the most of it."

He glanced down at the pale locks of hair blowing in the breeze and sighed.

"You told me you loved me in my tent all those weeks ago. But…I wouldn't blame you if you no longer feel that way, given how I am now…"

"You mean pale?"

She interrupted him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is that usually how love works?" Myrah murmured. "That once someone no longer looks the same…when their hair turns white or grey…" she moved a lock off his shoulder to illustrate. "That the feelings fade and go away?"

Hershel stared at her, and she smiled softly.

"If that's how this is supposed to work…then I'm doing it wrong. But I've been doing it wrong for months. Thinking of you when I should have been forgetting, wanting to be near you when I should have been wanting to stay away. The longer I waited the harder it got to continue."

It felt like everything was buzzing; his heartbeat, the power inside of him, his mind. Hope and fear and guilt and love all churning for attention as he moved closer to her. He released her hands in favor of putting his arms around her waist, and she stared into his eyes.

"I don't understand love," she reminded. "But I know enough to know that my feelings haven't changed for you, even if they were supposed to."

He could tell she was genuine, and it was like being filled with honey. Warm and golden and slow all at once. He had been so afraid she would hate him…or at very least, be repulsed by the way he looked.

One of Myrah's hands had found its way to the back of his neck, the other resting on his chest. For a moment, he felt a flash of fear as the touch brought him back to the Island—when Lunise tried to fill him with the Island's power. But then Myrah was leaning in and he was back in the present.

"You cannot be put through anything more because of me," the Western Leader was murmuring. "You _swear_ to me, Hershel…you _swear_ that you are free to love now. That no one will be able to harm you if we go this route again. Because I will never forgive…"

Her thought was cut off as he moved in to kiss her. After a moment, she kissed him back, and Hershel's heart soared. He could have her…could love her…and no one would stop him. No one _could_ stop him. She didn't care about the way he was now, and she didn't hate him. Finally, he was free to have the one thing he had wanted so desperately…the very thing that he had risked the Island of the Ancients for.

Myrah eventually pulled back, gazing up at him. He could feel her pleasure, as well as her hope.

"Don't get me wrong. You're still _brainless_ for going to that Island on your own. But…"

Her fingers toyed with his hair, sending chills down his spine. Her expression became a little more guarded like her next words would be more confession than statement.

"I'm glad you did."

182

Pippa watched her uncle leave, a sadness sinking into her. Why was he leaving? She looked up to see if her Mom would run after him, but Syn just stood glaring at the door. After a moment her mother's eyes flicked back to her, and Syn's voice broke as she ran a hand through Pip's curls.

"Oh Pip…your _hair.__"_

"Imgloss cut it," Pippa told her numbly. Remembering what the Ancient had done filled her with anger and sadness, but her eyes were still on the door where Hershel had left.

"Did he hurt you?"

She felt strong hands turning her around, and suddenly her father's serious face was looking her over. Pippa started shaking her head but then hesitated. Tolan saw her expression change and narrowed his eyes.

"Pippa, did Imgloss hurt you?" he repeated, checking her face as if looking for bruises. She went to tell him that she was ok, that he hadn't beat her or anything. But in that moment, all the memories of the past few days rushed into her mind—all the horrible things he had done—and she burst into tears.

Tolan and Syn immediately reacted, with Tolan struggling to find where her apparent wounds were and Syn trying to pull her into a hug.

"Where…"

"Pip…"

"He was so _mean!__"_ she finally managed, her expression twisting with anger. "He tied me up…and took my voice…and made me freeze so I couldn't move…"

Aura winds were stirring around their room now, and Syn shot a glance in her husband's direction.

"Tol…" she murmured, and he grimaced. Syn reached out and put a hand on his arm, and he looked over.

"Go get Pippa something to eat," she ordered. He hesitated, but then Syn's grip tightened.

"Tolan. Go get Pippa something to eat."

Pippa's tears were fading now, and she wiped her face with the back of her hand as she scowled. She hated crying; it gave her a headache. And she had been crying so much lately. Her father could see that she was calming down and she looked up at him.

"Dad…I'm hungry," she admitted, and he finally seemed to admit defeat. He pushed himself to his feet and headed for the kitchen while Pip's mother helped her wipe the tears from her face.

"Now Pip…are you hurt? Is there anywhere…"

"Nothing hurts," she mumbled. The tiredness was setting back in, and suddenly all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. "Uncle Hershel made the tattoos go away, and they were the only thing that hurt."

"The…tattoos?"

Syn's voice was hushed with horror, and Syn traced on her arm where one used to be.

"The mean Healer gave me apprentice tattoos. He didn't even _ask. _He did it when I was sleeping." Her eyes flashed at the memory. "But Uncle Hershel made them go away with his new power."

She glanced back at her mom, but Syn was just staring past her, like she didn't even know what she was talking about. Which, she probably didn't; Uncle Hershel hadn't stuck around long enough to show anyone else his new white powers.

"Where did Uncle Hershel go?" she asked, and Syn's eyes hardened.

"I don't know."

Pippa frowned at her mother's angry voice.

"Are you mad at him? Do you hate Uncle Hershel now?"

Syn looked up in shock, and Pippa pouted.

"Is it cuz he looks weird?"

Her mother ran a hand through her freshly cut curls.

"No, Pip…of course not!" Syn assured. "I don't hate him. It's just…"

She trailed off, and Pippa huffed when she saw her mother's expression. It was the one adults wore when they weren't going to explain something because they didn't think she would understand.

"You didn't even give him a hug," Pippa pointed out. "You usually give each other hugs."

Syn cupped her daughter's face in her hands, looking into her eyes.

"I don't hate Hershel," she assured. "I'm glad he's ok. I'm glad you're _both_ safe now."

There was still something that her mother wasn't saying, but Pippa was too tired to probe further. She hugged her mother around the middle, resting her head on Syn's shoulder.

"I'm tired, Mom."

Syn closed her eyes as she held her daughter close, kissing the top of her head.

"I know, baby. Your father's going to bring you something to eat, and then you can go to bed, ok?"

"Ok."

Syn was rocking her daughter, her tone soft and comforting.

"You're sure you aren't hurt anywhere?"

"I'm just tired."

She closed her eyes, and she was asleep in her mother's embrace before Tolan even had the chance to get back.

* * *

The sun beat down on the desert landscape, and Imgloss managed to roll over, sweat coming down on one side of his face as he once again tried to free himself from his bonds. It was a sweltering day, and Ancient or not, he was becoming incredibly uncomfortable.

Hershel watched him struggle from a few yards away, wondering if Imgloss was even aware of his presence yet. Just the sight of the short, cruel Ancient caused Hershel to fill with anger and the need for vengeance. He wondered if maybe it would just be best to leave Imgloss here until further notice. But he couldn't risk him getting out of the chains and doing something horrible to the realm in retaliation. Whatever Hershel was going to do, it needed to be done now.

Hershel began walking over, lifting one hand. He could hear Imgloss cursing through his gag as the chains forced him into a sitting position. Their eyes met—Imgloss's were full of hatred and anger and fear. Hershel wondered what emotions showed in his own, and hoped that the Ancient wouldn't be able to sense his indecisiveness and apprehension.

_That__'s something we have in common, _the Pale Master mused as he reached the Ancient. _We__'re both afraid of what I'm going to do._

But rather than do anything, Hershel sank down into the sand until he and Imgloss were sitting facing each other. He stared at the bound Ancient, and Imgloss seemed to be getting impatient. With a small smile Hershel waved one hand, and the gag disappeared. Imgloss panted a little, his gaze like daggers as he tried to shift in his chains once again.

"Well?!"

Hershel didn't speak as Imgloss finally broke the silence.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Inspiration." Hershel cocked his head, his gaze steely. "I don't know what to do with you."

Imgloss laughed once, bitter and loud. "You dare pass judgement on me, boy? I'm an Ancient…and if you truly are Hershel, you have no authority…"

"Am I not still the Master Healer?"

The Ancient's expression became immediately defensive, but Hershel just shoved his hair out of his face with a shrug.

"I honestly don't know who holds the title…and I could hardly care anymore at any rate. It was a position I never wanted."

He looked down at his arm, no longer encircled with multiple bands of dark ink. Imgloss followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"How is this possible?" he finally muttered, and Hershel didn't answer. Inside, his power was urging him to punish the hypocrite already. He had broken a great deal of laws: replacing the Master Healer without proof of his death, not to mention all the ones Phos had so meticulously recorded over the centuries. Justice had to be satisfied—it had been robbed for far too many years. Hershel fought the feelings back, a small part of him agreeing with Imgloss. Who _was_ he to issue punishment, anyways?

"What are you waiting for?" Imgloss demanded again. He was panting a little, the sweat still dripping down his face. "If you aren't going to do anything, then let me go."

The pale man pushed himself to his feet and began to walk away, towards the Healer's tent in the distance. Imgloss cursed and called after him.

"You can't just _leave me here!__"_

He could, really. But eventually, Imgloss would make his way out of those bonds. Hershel could keep them going in the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure it would be possible forever. He had to sleep at some point, for instance, and he wasn't sure if he could maintain these aura bindings when he wasn't even conscious.

Regardless, he ignored the shorter man and reached the dusty tent. It was also covered with runes, as his own tent was, though the cloth was darker in color. It was meant to blend in with mountainous regions, Hershel realized. It looked out of place here in the stark desert. He pushed his way in and took in the cramped interior. It smelled the same as it had when he had first visited, but it was strange to be able to see a place he had only ever visited blind. It was dirty, with broken dishes here and there. He spotted a large sleeping mat, and his blood boiled when he saw a smaller one next to the fireplace. No doubt where Pippa had spent the last few nights.

_It isn__'t your fault_ the power whispered to him, feeding on his sudden anger. _It__'s his. He's the one who blinded you…forced your hand. He's the one who stole your title, hurt the woman you love, and imprisoned your niece. You have the power to make him feel your wrath..._

Hershel cradled his head, taking a deep breath. He remembered when he had first unlocked his powers; every emotion had felt so raw and overpowering. It had taken him a long time to really learn control. It felt like he was starting over now…but these powers were not like his old ones. Oni power in general was happy enough to feed on emotion, to take whatever he was feeling and try to blow it out of proportion. But this new power felt like it had a mind of its own—it was trying to force him down certain paths, to make certain decisions. Merciless decisions.

After another minute he was able to force it all down again, but he knew that it wasn't healthy. His own voice echoed in his head, teaching Theo, Amber, Pippa, and Tolan alike the dangers of bottling everything up inside. But he wasn't sure how else to cope with it; he was afraid to let it take too much reign. He had already done that, and had almost done something he knew he would have regretted…even if Imgloss did technically deserve it.

Hershel managed to calm himself and continued on his search, ignoring the small bed mat and the general smell of Lumanium in the air. After a few more minutes, he managed to uncover what he had been looking for.

Imgloss looked up as Hershel returned, and the Pale Master could feel the Ancient's cold dread shoot through the heat of the desert.

"What are you doing with that?" the Ancient hissed, sounding both affronted as well as terrified. Hershel looked down at the dark chest covered in red runes.

"I'm taking it back," he said evenly. His hand ran along the lid of the chest, and Imgloss watched with an unblinking stare as Hershel continued. "The Law of the Ancients."

"You are not an Ancient; you don't possess the authority to beckon a punishment," Imgloss hissed. He was no doubt meaning to sound patronizing, but he just sounded desperate. Hershel couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Master Healers have the authority, immortal or not," he reminded softly, and Imgloss swallowed. No doubt his throat was dry; he had spent hours out in this sun. Not to mention his obvious terror, Hershel mused.

"Like I said," he continued. "I'm not sure if I'm still the Master Healer or not. I suppose I could always try the scroll and see what happens."

Imgloss was trembling now, and Hershel wondered what kinds of punishments the First Ancients had invoked in the past. He had been blinded for a kiss. If death was impossible for an Ancient without a life price, what was it that the Ancients would do to Imgloss instead? Something that would make death seem like a better option? Or did the power of the First Ones have what it took to kill an Ancient after all?

_Open the chest__…summon the punishment. Judgement must be passed. Justice must be served. _

Imgloss didn't even seem to be breathing as he stared at the red runes on the chest. It was as if they were already spelling his doom.

"I had mercy on you boy," he breathed. "You came to me begging for death, and I spared you…"

"I didn't beg for death," Hershel corrected. "I knew you wanted to kill me, and I was tired of waiting in my tent in the dark for it."

His grip on the black chest tightened as he continued hatefully.

"You used this punishment on me, remember. That didn't really feel like _mercy._ Blinded and stripped of my powers for a kiss…and if I remember correctly, you mentioned that you had been hoping to give me a worse punishment than even that. So why should I be merciful to the man who took so much joy from my suffering? Who relished in my pain and called it _entertainment?__"_

"You are out of your league," Imgloss tried. "And you need me."

Hershel met his eyes at last, his expression skeptical. Imgloss continued quickly.

"This power inside of you will consume your mortal frame. It's far too powerful for the likes of you to contain; it's not meant to be held by a common Oni. You will need my help in keeping it at bay."

Hershel scoffed, and Imgloss narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know how you have obtained this power, but it is no gift, boy. It is not something to laud over me or anyone else. A single breakdown would spell death…an overdrive would leave nothing left. You need help."

"Not as much as I need justice."

Imgloss fought the chains again as Hershel's gaze dropped to the chest.

"They would do it, wouldn't they?" he murmured, mainly to himself now. "If I asked for a punishment, they would give it to me. They ignored me on the Island, sure…but they wouldn't give up the opportunity to pass judgement."

"If you do this, you're dooming the _last_ Ancient in the realm," Imgloss threatened, thrashing against his chains. Hershel was silent, because he had seen the stretch of the entire realm with the eyes of the Island. So whether Imgloss was purposefully lying or was just unaware, Hershel knew the truth. This short, disheveled man was _not _the last Ancient.

Hershel's eyes and hands began glowing, and Imgloss cursed. If the pale man had looked up, he would have seen that the Ancient's face was haunted now, no doubt reliving every past mistake that he was about to be punished for. Hershel closed his eyes, and there was a flash of light. Imgloss cried out in fear, closing his own eyes as he stiffened in preparation for his doom.

A breeze trickled through the landscape, fluttering Imgloss's unkempt hair and getting it stuck in the trails of sweat on his temple. As the moments passed, he finally brought himself to open his eyes. Hershel wasn't even looking at him, still staring at the chest. It was now sporting a bright chain and lock.

"What have you done?" the Ancient muttered, and Hershel finally glanced up.

"If they are not willing to help us, then they are not allowed to punish us."

Imgloss blinked and Hershel set the chest down in the sand, his tone becoming bitter as he spoke again.

"I passed my trial at the Island. I reached the beckoning stone. And I _begged_ them to help me…to help this realm. But my cries fell on deaf ears."

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"The First Ancients have truly abandoned this realm. If they are unwilling to support us in our trials, then their judgments are no longer welcome against anyone in the realm. Even those as deserving of them as you are."

Imgloss couldn't stop staring at the black chest in the sand, its binding spell making it impossible for anyone but a First Ancient to access. Other than a certain pale man who somehow miraculously possessed their power, that is.

"You still must be punished, of course."

The Ancient's eyes flicked back up to Hershel's hard expression.

"I warned you what would happen if you touched my niece, but you took her regardless. The things you've put her through these last few days…"

"I never _hurt_ the child!" Imgloss argued angrily. His fear had seemed to ease somewhat when he realized that Hershel wasn't going to use the Law of the Ancients against him. However, he was obviously still wary and defensive at the mention of punishment. "She needed a teacher, and you abandoned her…"

"I did not _abandon_ her!"

Hershel's eyes flashed again, but then he was grimacing. It was anger, he was realizing. It had become such a dangerous emotion. He continued, his tone still clipped but more controlled.

"I went to free myself. If you had listened, I wouldn't have had to come free her as well. You were not to touch her or anyone else in my life. And yet you hurt Myrah, threatened my sister…and tried to break the will of my niece. Just because the Healer's organization is dissolved does _not_ mean that you or anyone else can just do whatever you want without consequence."

Imgloss panted angrily as he glared at the younger man. "Actually, that's _exactly_ what it means."

Hershel scowled. "There will be rules. Even if I have to be the one to enforce them."

"You? So you would still set yourself above the rest of us, would you, boy?"

"Yes." Hershel's eyes flashed again, and this time he let them burn a little longer. "I will do what I have to in order to protect the people in the realm from people like you, who would use them for pleasure and enjoyment…or people like Pazzol, who would harm others in an attempt to climb to power. And if you and the healers won't respect me for my title…then you can respect me for my power. Or you will pay the consequences."

Imgloss searched Hershel's face, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You would use this newfound power to make a ruler of yourself, then? And how would that differ from the villainous dictators of our past, hmm? The ones you've never been so fond of?"

Hershel smiled a little. "Not a ruler. Just an enforcer. As for being a villain…"

He shrugged, his mind suddenly far away.

"Perhaps my own moral compass isn't perfect, but it's the one I trust. Perhaps it isn't fair to keep the realm bound to it, but it's all I have to go off of. I will be enforcing it, for the good of the realm. And if that makes me a villain…then so be it."

Imgloss looked incredulous, but Hershel's mind was buried in memories of his past. He finally shook his head.

"Now the only question is: what do I do with you?"

"How dare you?" Imgloss's words were a furious hiss. "You think you're better than me? Than the other healers? This power will devour you, _Hershel._ And when it does…"

"It's Master Hershel to you," the pale man interrupted coldly. "And perhaps it will. But I mean to make the most of it in the meantime."

He spread his hands out as if to demonstrate, and Imgloss recoiled as his hands were suddenly pulled out of the mass of glowing chains. Hershel's expression was stony as his own hands began to glow with aura, trying to remember a spell he had only heard once. If he had to rely on his memory alone, there was no way he would have been able to cast it. But as it was, his power inside was only too happy to grant him access to such a spell. Soon his eyes were glowing white as he reached out for Imgloss. The Ancient cursed angrily, trying to yank himself away.

"Don't you _touch_ me, boy!"

"I cannot allow you to be a danger to anyone else, Imgloss. Perhaps I cannot do anything about your immortality…but I intend to make you harmless."

His hands grasped Imgloss's wrists, and the man yelled out as the spell took hold. He cursed Hershel's name, threatening and gasping…but eventually the pain faded. Hershel remembered it all too well—like lightning in his blood. When he pulled his hands away, the Ancient sagged. The aura chains disappeared…apart from the two now etched around each wrist. Imgloss panted, his eyes wide with violation and fear, and Hershel drew back as he studied the man trembling in the sand.

"It could be worse," he finally murmured. "You could be blind as well."

"How _dare you__…"_

Imgloss immediately lunged for him, as if ready to kill him with his hands alone. Hershel didn't even flinch, and the Ancient's attack was immediately halted. The vein in Imgloss's neck looked like it was on the verge of bursting as he looked down wildly at where he could feel the invisible tether.

"What have you done?" he finally demanded, after struggling did him no good.

Hershel had pushed himself to his feet, picking up the black chest.

"You must have chosen this location for a reason," he remarked evenly. "Now you'll have all the peace and quiet you want. Don't worry…there's enough of a tether to reach the well. I'll bring you food…when I can remember to." He met Imgloss's furious gaze calmly. "But then again, Ancient's don't _really_ need to eat, do they? I swear Phos lived on tea alone…"

"You can't do this! You have _no authority!__"_

"Neither do you. Neither does _anyone. _ But I'm not waiting around on others' rules anymore. I'm done waiting for permission…and I'm done being obedient."

Imgloss continued to fight against his bindings, both the tether and the halt on his powers.

"You are a fool!" he yelled. "A fool and a _thief!_ You steal Ancient power and dare to set yourself above us…"

Hershel lunged out then, grabbing Imgloss by the collar of his shirt. His eyes blazed, his hair flying in a sudden wind. His grip was surprisingly strong, and Imgloss's words were lost as he gagged.

"You dared to set yourself above _me,__"_ Hershel whispered. "To think that you had the right to take _my_ powers…to chain _my_ niece to your tent like a prisoner. And now you _dare_ to question my judgement?"

His voice had become strange again…the power making it sound deeper, more Ancient. Imgloss's eyes widened as Hershel hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"I would suggest you come to terms with this…unless you would like me to bring the Law of the Ancients into this after all."

Imgloss struggled to swallow, his eyes staring into the pools of light glowering at him.

"Who are you?"

It came out in a horrified whisper, and Hershel's expression contorted again. Imgloss stiffened, as if expecting a volatile reaction. But instead Hershel just threw him back down into the sand.

"Enjoy your solitude," he said in disgust. "Can't promise you'll have much _entertainment_ for a while. But hey…at least you aren't dead."

Imgloss didn't say anything as he rubbed his throat, fixing Hershel with a look of fear. The chest dug into Hershel's arm as he held it close, and he finally broke eye contact with the punished Ancient. The power whipped around him once again; with this order of business completed, it was finally time to go home.

183

It was the first time he had seen the interior of his tent in months. He frowned as he looked around; it was certainly messier than he remembered. Hershel took in the burned herbs, the broken vials with their contents spilled everywhere. Divots were scattered in the dirt floor, dark patches on the tarp itself making it obvious that some kind of battle had gone down here.

He got to the back of the tent and noticed something spread out like a pool of blood. His heart pounded with worry, but when he reached it, he realized it was just his jar of poppy petals. He could see the broken glass glinting from the pile, and he shuddered. He could remember all too well what dangerous weapons such fragments could be.

He quietly pulled a new jar off the shelf, his heart aching at the thought of what must have gone down in his tent. He wondered if this is where Imgloss had come to take Pip…but Myrah had said he had taken her from the Western Fortress. For a moment, he wondered if someone had trashed his tent in a rage after he had left.

Hershel was carefully rebottling the pile of petals when he realized he could sense someone behind him. He hesitated.

"Tolan."

He heard the katana leave the sheath, and he turned to see it pointed right at his neck. The guard's expression was dark and serious, but Hershel met his gaze evenly.

"I figured you had to show up here at some point," Tolan explained softly. Hershel didn't say anything, carefully pushing himself back to his feet as he made sure not to break eye contact. Tolan kept the weapon pointed at his neck.

"Who are you?"

Chills ran up Hershel's back at the distrust in his brother-in-law's voice. He held up his hands in quiet surrender, though his power was urging him to show this arrogant fool a lesson.

"It's me, Tolan," he assured quietly. Tolan's eyes flicked across his features.

"Hershel, you mean?" he asked softly. It took all of Hershel's willpower not to roll his eyes.

"Yes."

The katana didn't move.

"The Island did this to you?"

Hershel's heart pounded as he nodded. Tolan's eyes were still hard as he studied him.

"You may look like Hershel, but don't think you've got anyone fooled. I know what kinds of things happen on that stupid Island. So again…who are you?"

Now Hershel was getting angry…and anger wasn't something he was good at controlling.

"I am Hershel," the pale figure assured, though his voice had more of an edge to it now.

"Evynn possessed Amber—she nearly escaped that Island in her body. How do I know that you aren't some dead or banished person who's hitching a ride in my brother-in-law?"

Hershel was trembling slightly at the effort of pushing his anger down.

"I can see why you would be afraid of that, but it is me, Tolan. I promise."

Tolan just scoffed, his grip tightening on his katana.

"You think I'm going to trust your promises? Even if you are just Hershel." His eyes hardened. "You promised that you wouldn't let anything happen to Pippa. Three days…she was with that monster for _three days!__"_

"I told Imgloss not to touch her. He was not supposed to…"

"Oh, he wasn't _supposed_ to. And given Ancients' track record of listening to you, it must have felt like that was _plenty_ of assurance, huh? Good to know you trusted the man who blinded you more than you cared about your own family."

Now both men seemed to be struggling to contain their anger as the katana inched forward threateningly. Tolan continued, and Hershel could feel the guard's anger and suspicion. But he could also make out another feeling…buried deep. Hurt.

"Pippa's been going on and on about your _new _power. Magical healing, binding Ancients…the Hershel I knew couldn't do any of that stuff. The Hershel I knew was _blind_ and _powerless. _ So what happened on that Island exactly, _Hershel?__"_

Hershel's eyes flashed, and he grimaced. Tolan tensed, and Hershel's voice was firm when he finally answered.

"I am still me…but I have changed. These powers are not easy to control, Tolan. I would be careful not to provoke them if I were you."

Confusion flickered across Tolan's face, and Hershel met his gaze with a deep seriousness.

"Put the weapon down."

"Afraid that I'll kill you?" the guard asked quietly. "Can you even die? The way that you are now…"

"I'm not sure," Hershel admitted. "But no, I'm not afraid of you. I'm more afraid that I will do something I'll regret."

If anything, it only made Tolan raise his guard more. But he also seemed to hear the honesty in Hershel's voice…or maybe he could see it in his face. Whether he believed that this man in front of him was his brother-in-law, it finally seemed to register to him that he didn't actually stand a chance against whatever power lurked beneath Hershel's flashing eyes. It took a few more moments, but the katana finally lowered. Hershel sagged in relief, though his power still demanded that Tolan pay for his insolence.

"Thank you," he murmured, closing his eyes to take a steadying breath.

"Why did you leave?"

Tolan's question was full of bitterness, and Hershel realized he could still feel the hurt. It seemed that it wasn't only Pippa and Syn's trust that he had broken.

"I went to ask for help from the Ancients at the Island. I wanted my sight back…as well as permission to disband the Healing Organization."

Hershel had turned now, going back to filling the jar with petals as he explained. Tolan didn't say anything, and he could feel the guard glaring at the back of his head.

"Disband the Healers? Why?"

Hershel didn't answer, carefully separating the sharp glass from the fragile petals. Some of them had been crushed…some burned. He wondered once again in vain what exactly had gone down here. There was a noise behind him—it seemed Tolan had just figured out the answer to his own question.

"Myrah. All of this…it was so you could be with her."

Hershel didn't answer, but his hands faltered for a moment. Tolan picked up on the gesture and his anger filled the room.

"All of this was so I could be free…in many ways," Hershel corrected, but Tolan wasn't listening.

"I don't want you around Pippa anymore."

It was a blow, and Hershel's eyes immediately filled with light. His back was still to the fortress guard, but the power inside wasn't allowing itself to be suppressed anymore. Tolan continued, unaware of how his words were affecting Hershel. Or maybe he was aware—he had always been the type of person who didn't _care._ Arrogant, using words as weapons just as often as he used weapons instead of words. Feeling proud of the deep cuts he made…

"She's not safe around you…especially if you can't even control whatever is wrong with you now. Besides, I'm not giving you the chance to let her down again. It was bad enough when you messed up with Myrah and got yourself blinded. But to put Pip and everyone else at risk by running off...you've proven that you don't deserve to be part of her life."

The power was influencing him, and Hershel knew it. Without it pressing on his mind, he could have responded to this for what it was; Tolan reacting to his own hurt and fear in the only way he seemed to know how.

But instead, rage filled the pale man. How dare Tolan judge him for the decisions he had made? He had _no idea _what he had been through. Tolan, who had never been enslaved, or locked away, or had all his choices taken from him. Who was obviously free enough to love who he wanted, since he had stolen Hershel's sister away from him without a second thought. And now he dared to tell Hershel what he could and couldn't do? _No one_ was going to order him around…

"You need to leave."

Hershel's voice sounded distant to his own ears, which were pounding with each furious heartbeat. Tolan didn't move, and Hershel managed to get to his feet once again. He was shaking hard now, trying to keep a hold of himself in the flood of justice that had poured into him.

Maybe it was time for Tolan to see what it felt like…to be bullied, beaten into submission. Maybe it was time for him to realize what it felt to have his insecurities preyed on…to be ripped apart while feeling his most vulnerable.

He didn't turn around. Tolan wasn't leaving, and he had to put distance between them.

_A breakdown would be deadly__…_

Imgloss's words threaded through his mind as he struggled to contain the power. It wasn't even that it wanted to be released. It was that it wanted to punish…to penalize the unworthy. To laud Justice above everything else. The power built up, the aura winds appearing in the tent now. He could dimly sense Tolan's unease, but it wasn't enough. The guard wouldn't leave.

It's better if he stays. For all the pain he's inflicted on everyone over the years, it's high time he felt the sting of retribution. Only when he suffers will he understand…

Hershel kept trying to push it down, but he couldn't. It, like him, would not be locked away any longer.

…_An overdrive would leave nothing left._

Hershel closed his eyes, willing the aura to take him away. He was in Phos's tent…he shouldn't have been able to transport within it, but he was desperate. With the final shreds of self-control he had, the pale healer disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Hershel burst into a random part of the realm; he wasn't in the mindset to see if he recognized it or not. He didn't even register the fact that he had just completed what should have been an impossible transport. Instead, he dropped to his knees in the sand and squeezed his eyes closed. He allowed the power to leave…but slowly. Small bursts, rather than an overdrive. Relief came in breaths with each discharge. He didn't open his eyes to see how it was affecting the landscape around him; he just had to pray that he was somewhere isolated.

_Tolan is family. I can__'t hurt him. _

The power begged to differ, but Hershel tried his best to be firm with it. It was such a different battle than when he had first unlocked his original powers. Then, he had been fighting with a part of himself that had just been awoken. Now, it felt like he was battling something foreign that had made him its new home.

_I won__'t hurt him. _

Whether the power was finally listening to him, or because he had finally released enough pent up energy, Hershel finally felt safe enough to open his eyes. There were drifting mountains of sand all around him, mainly unaffected from his power surges. However, there were a few places that glinted in the sun. Hershel finally pushed himself up to his feet as he made his way over to where the light seemed to be shining off the sand. His heart almost stopped when he reached it and realized what had happened.

Glass. Where his power had come into contact with the dunes, dark glass had formed. He knelt to run his hand along the surface. Some places were smooth, some ridged or bubbled. He caught sight of his reflection in one portion of the murky substance. He could see the fear in his eyes…fear at his near loss of control. Fear of how close to death he was at any given moment, if all it took was him getting angry. Fear of his seemingly constant need for justice. He met his reflection's eye.

"Who are you?" he whispered to it.

* * *

"That's it, Oni-girl. One of these Saturdays we are going to the _zoo._"

Amber rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile at M's mock offensiveness that she had never heard of most of the animals he talked about.

"Zoo?"

"You know, where you can go to see different kinds of animals. They're kinda like in cages…but nice cages. Plenty of space to run around…"

He trailed off as Amber just stared at him.

"What's the purpose of keeping all these animals in cages?" she finally asked.

"_Habitats _is actually a better word_,_" M tried, but Amber already had a vivid picture of what he was describing and didn't really feel like she agreed with it. He continued carefully. "It's so people can go look at them. So if they've never see a wolf, or a bear, or a _yak_ or whatever, they can see one. You know, in real life."

She didn't really say anything as she continued to fill in her planner. All around them, the bustle of the lunchroom had turned into a buzz of background noise. Her friend kicked her under the table.

"Are you mad?" he asked, incredulous, and she glanced up.

"No. I'm just thinking."

"Of what?"

"People used to tell me that I belonged in a zoo during my first few months here. Now I finally know what they meant."

M blanched and she couldn't help but put him at ease.

"I'm not offended, M…you didn't say that to me. Other idiots did."

"That's messed up," he countered with a scowl. "People are stupid."

"Agreed."

She smiled to herself when she felt M's defensiveness on her behalf, but the smile faded as she looked down at her planner and the bolded reminder scheduled for the next day.

"Nearly forgot about that," she griped. M finished off the last of his tuna fish sandwich.

"Abo' wha?" he asked around a mouthful.

Amber turned her planner around so he could read the boxed reminder. He squinted from across the table and swallowed so he could read aloud.

"'Ninjago City Council Meeting…10 am sharp…'"

She grimaced and he looked back up at her.

"You're missing school?"

"Special permission to," she explained as she turned her planner around and set it back on the table in front of her. "But I'd rather be dancing, trust me."

"Why'd you agree to this ambassador gig if you didn't want to do it?"

"The perks," she explained honestly as she stared at the page in the book. "I mean, I don't mind. But I honestly started to forget all about it over these past few weeks. Especially with finals coming up."

"It has been a while since anyone's mentioned it… but I guess they had to finish up elections so the council seats could be filled before they could have any meetings, huh?" he pointed out. Amber nodded.

"I still have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing though."

"Eh, you're a smart Oni. You'll figure it out."

He waggled his eyebrows and she threw a fry at him.

"And you're a smart _aleck._ I wish that I didn't have to go alone; the freaky horned girl among all these stuffy adults. And from what I've seen of Ninjago politicians…"

She shuddered, and M. glanced at the table. No doubt he guessed that she was talking about his mother. It had been a month or so since her family's trial, but her friend still got quiet any time his mother was brought up. She wondered if it would ever not bother him, or if this was one of those things he was going to carry around for the rest of his life.

_Like the medal in his pocket,_ she mused, though she wasn't even sure if he carried it anymore.

"Anyways. I just don't know what to expect," she finished lamely.

"Are you staying in Ninjago during the break?"

M looked up again, changing the subject.

"You mean when school gets out?" Amber asked, and he nodded. She fell quiet for a moment and then felt a pang of sadness. "I…think I have to. Ninjago Ambassador and all that."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Why?"

He blinked and then shrugged a little too quickly.

"No reason. I just wondered if you were headed back to your own realm or not."

She frowned, and he changed the subject again. He was being weird, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Speaking of tomorrow, my Grandfather's finally coming back home."

Amber raised her eyebrows.

"He's been gone a while," she realized.

"Yeah. He was only supposed to be gone a few weeks…a month tops," M. explained. "But then I guess he actually found some donors and got wrapped up in business on the other side of Ninjago for _forever._ It will be nice to have him home. He and my father speak all the time now over the phone, and things aren't nearly as tense as before. Hardly any yelling. I think it's because whatever Grandpa did, there's actually money coming into the school again and my Dad finally had to admit he's not useless…"

"I'm glad."

He blinked and she smiled genuinely.

"I'm glad things aren't so tense anymore, M. With everything that happened, it's been so nice just going to school and hanging out with friends these last few weeks. I mean, your Dad's even been letting you eat lunch in here."

He smiled, fiddling with the straw in his milk carton.

"It has been nice," he agreed. "I'm even warming up to the Instruments. Maybe when we go to the zoo, they can come with us."

Amber rolled her eyes. M had gotten into the habit of calling Dani and her music friends "The Instruments." The Oni was sure they would take offense to the nickname, but if anything they wore the label with pride. It probably helped that M wasn't nearly as obnoxious around them anymore.

"I feel like Dani would hate zoos," Amber decided sagely. M. cocked an eyebrow.

"Because she hates animals?"

"No…because she _likes_ animals. She wouldn't want them locked up in cages!"

"_Habitats!__"_ he corrected again, launching a carrot stick at her. "Now I'm going to have to make you visit one just to correct that impression!"

She just laughed and he joined in.

"Maybe we can go after your meeting," he pointed out after they had quieted again. Amber glanced down; her amusement cut off with the reminder of the looming meeting.

"Maybe."

27


	62. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 62

184

"Maybe he deserves to be punished."

Hershel didn't reply, but Myrah could see his scowl from across the room as he rummaged through the scrolls. She continued softly.

"Not _cruelly._ But Tolan does have an annoying habit of speaking his mind and not caring what it does to people…"

"_Don__'t_ go there." Hershel's voice had a serious edge to it, and he glanced up to point a finger at her. "It's bad enough fighting myself; don't take the power's side."

She had only been teasing, really, but her smile faded when she saw how somber he was about it. Myrah set the pile of documents she had been sorting through on the table and walked over to where he was.

"You make it sound like a person," she pointed out, and Hershel sighed.

"I don't think it's a person," he explained softly. "But it's definitely got a mind of its own. Power can be greedy, and I've long since learned how to deal with the usual emotional cravings. But this? I don't know what I'm doing."

It still surprised Myrah how honest he was with her. As if he didn't mind trusting her with such sensitive things. It made her feel like living up to the trust.

"I should probably talk to Phos about it," Hershel admitted, putting another scroll into the "salvageable" pile.

"Phos?" Myrah asked, before remembering who it was he called that name. "Wait…I thought Archtivus was dead? But your niece also mentioned…"

"Archtivus _is_ dead," Hershel clarified, finally looking up to meet her eye with a small smile. "But there are ways to reach him if someone has the power to do it."

It didn't make any sense at all to her, but she knew better than to doubt him.

"So you think he can help?" she coaxed, her eyes drifting down to the parchment-piled table. There was just so much to sort through; she wasn't sure they would ever get through it all. It still filled her with an aching kind of loss to see what her library had become, but she pushed those feelings aside. There wasn't much that had been damaged beyond repair; it was just a _mess._

"I hope he can," Hershel admitted. He squinted at the faded record in his hand. "Philyp's History of Prominent… War shawls?"

"War Heroes," Myrah corrected with a smile as she eased the scroll from his hands. "War History, section 7."

Hershel met her eye and smiled. He was different now, Myrah mused. And yet, still very much the same—the warmth she had always sensed in him was still there, hiding in his eyes for when he felt like bringing it out. Hershel just looked a little different, that was all. Though, she was forced to admit that she wasn't the best judge on how he had internally changed since the Island. She couldn't claim to know everything about him, as they had only known each other a few months before all of this had occurred. She just knew how he made her feel.

"Do you have this entire Library memorized?" Hershel asked, and she could hear the teasing lilt. Myrah huffed.

"I've spent a lot of time in here," Myrah pointed out dryly, but Hershel just continued to smile. Like he wouldn't have expected anything different from her…and loved her for it. She searched his face for a reaction as she carefully probed.

"If you think Archtivus can help you, and you have a way to talk with him…why haven't you already?"

His smiled faded as he glanced down. When he didn't answer right away, Myrah reached out to tug at his hair. He was wearing it tied back again, probably to keep it out of the way as they tried to sift through the wreckage of her library. It was another thing that made him look more like himself.

"Hershel…"

"I don't know," he finally admitted, his brow furrowing. "Pride, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

He gently brushed the dust off another record. "To face him would mean to face his disappointment, his revulsion. I…betrayed his trust. Went against everything he had taught me. And on the Island, when he saw me…" He trailed of, his words becoming barely audible. "He was horrified at what I had become."

Every mention of the Island sent a chill up the Western Leader's back. But as haunting as this mysterious entity seemed to be, she found herself wracked with curiosity with each reference. This was the first time Hershel had talked about anything specific that had taken place there, and she quietly pressed for more.

"Archtivus…was on the Island?"

Hershel's expression flickered and he finally rubbed his face with one hand. When he looked up, he made a point to gesture at the piles surrounding them.

"This may take a while," he mused. "Didn't feel like having the servants tackle this one?"

Myrah's heart fell as he changed the subject. It seemed he still didn't trust her with _everything_. But that was alright. She didn't want to force him to tell her anything before he was ready. He had been through enough this week without her bullying him for her own curiosity's sake.

"I didn't want anything to get thrown out by mistake," Myrah explained, putting her hands on her hips as she also surveyed the scene. "It just felt like if _I_ could put it back in order, I would never have to wonder about anything additional being destroyed or lost. I ordered this room to be left alone by anyone and everyone."

His small smile had returned. "So, I'm one of the lucky few roped into helping, then?"

"You offered," she reminded gently, and he nodded.

"I did." He glanced around again. "It was my fault, after all. Imgloss coming here…"

"Of course it wasn't," she snapped, and he looked back at her. She wasn't sure why his comment had made her so angry, but it had. "Imgloss is the only one to blame for his actions, Hershel. You cannot make yourself accountable for his tyranny."

He stared at her, his expression hard to read. After a moment, his eyes flashed. He seemed sheepish as he looked away. Myrah frowned, tugging his ponytale again.

"What?"

"It likes you," he admitted, pushing his hair out of his face. Myrah blinked; it took her a moment to realize what he meant.

"Your…power?"

Hershel nodded, but she could see that he was flushed now. It made her blush as well. She rolled her eyes to cover for it.

"Well, I guess I should be flattered. I'm doing better than Imgloss and your brother-in-law."

"It's got this firm sense of justice," Hershel explained. "Like you. So, when you're around, it just feels…"

He tried to find the right word. Myrah tried to decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Hershel continued to refer to the power inside of himself as a separate entity. Like it wasn't even part of him.

"Comfortable," he finally decided, and she smiled.

"I'm glad you're finally comfortable around me," Myrah teased as she moved closer. She wrapped her arm around him while her other hand continued to fiddle with his hair. Hershel hesitated, and it made her worry.

"Maybe you _aren__'t_ that comfortable around me?" she coaxed softly, and he looked up and met her eye.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," he murmured. It made her heart drop, and he must have sensed it because he rushed to explain. "This power…I don't have control of it, Myrah. I nearly lost myself with Imgloss, and then again with Tolan…"

"But you _didn__'t."_

_"_I could have killed him," Hershel whispered; a confession that she could tell was painful for him to admit. She shook her head as she studied him.

"You are strong, Hershel. You could have killed Imgloss too, but you found a different way. This power is not a curse…it isn't something you can't control."

"All it would take is losing control once," he pointed out, and the fear in his voice caused a shock of concern to hit her as well. But she pushed that away. They had already been through so much; there was no point in hesitating anymore. Of being _afraid_ any longer. She leaned closer, kissing him gently.

"If you're trying to scare me away, it's not working," she murmured. "I just got you back…and I trust you."

It was hard to figure out what Hershel was thinking, but Myrah felt relieved when he kissed her back. After a minute he pulled back a bit.

"You feel you know me enough now to trust me?" he murmured. She smiled.

"I know you love me. That you'd never do anything to hurt me," she pointed out. "Anything else you can teach me as we go."

He scoffed a little, and she kissed him again.

"You don't know me any better," she reminded. "About my past…who I used to be. All we have is who we are now, right? And you trust _me._ Ancients know you would have plenty of reason not to, after everything I've done…"

He cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers again, and she let him. She didn't want to think about the times she had betrayed his trust, anyways. She still wasn't sure how Hershel had reconciled her mistakes…but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Hershel's hand had slipped into her hair, gently exploring and sending chills up her back. Everything he did was like this, Myrah realized. Soft and gentle and careful…but all the while hinting at a hidden inner strength and power. She couldn't believe that he would hurt her or anybody else accidentally… strange new aura or not.

Myrah mused how far she had come in the past few months. Back then, she hadn't trusted any power…even those who had proven they could control it. Now, she was willing to bet everything on something that the holder himself wasn't even sure about.

"I never want you to get hurt," Hershel murmured. His eyes were closed, and they stood a moment with their foreheads touching. "If I ever did anything to hurt you, I'd…"

"You're being stupid," she whispered back. She closed her eyes; he always smelled like a variety of herbs, all clinging to him from his work. Now was no different, though it was mixed with the dusty smell of old records. "You wouldn't have come here today if there was any chance of that…"

"I just couldn't bare to be alone," he corrected, his voice nearly inaudible. She ignored the confession as she continued.

"…and your new power likes me, remember? We can't let fear rule our lives, Hershel. With every other ridiculous thing that's come between us…don't let fear get in the way now."

He didn't answer, but she felt him move to rest his chin on her head, his breath stirring her hair. They stood like that for a long time, but it didn't feel like long enough by the time Hershel spoke again.

"This library's never going to get cleaned at this rate."

Myrah smiled, but didn't move to release him.

"We can work on it some other time."

"It's getting late."

There was regret in his voice, and Myrah sighed as Hershel pulled away, though he kissed the top of her head before doing so.

"I have to head back," he explained, his eyes full of disappointment and resolve. Her heart pounded as she cut in.

"You don't have to leave."

He cocked one eyebrow, and she traced the seam of his shirt collar with her fingertips.

"You said you don't want to be alone. You aren't the Master Healer anymore. You could just stay here at the Western Fortress…with me."

She didn't look up at him, though she wondered if he could feel her heart pounding as she waited for him to answer. But she had decided what she wanted. There wasn't any point in running from it…or trying to ignore it. She was ready to embrace it, and she realized that she was desperately waiting for Hershel to say as much himself. When he didn't answer, Myrah continued, keeping her voice calm and coaxing despite the anxiety that was building from his continued silence.

"There isn't any reason to hide this; we've already decided that we're no good apart. So let's not be apart."

His hands were suddenly cupping her face, and she caught her breathe as he kissed her one last time. This time it wasn't so gentle, and her hope soared as she clung to him. But when Hershel finally pulled away and Myrah opened her eyes, she could see his decision in his expression. Her hope plummeted.

"The Western Province is still woefully short on healers…" she mumbled in a last-ditch effort to convince him. His thumb traced her jawline.

"I love you," he replied, his eyes full of apology. "But I can't, Myrah. It's not that I don't want it…" He trailed off, heaving a sigh. "I have to be in control first. I can't…I can't have any doubts about myself, or this power inside."

Myrah shook her head; her disappointment cutting through her attempts to keep her mood light.

"After I just told you not to give in to fear," she chastised gently, and he smiled.

"Not fear. This is…more of a healthy caution."

"Mmm."

Her arms were wrapped around his neck; she wasn't really willing to let him go back to that cold, dark tent of his. But she also knew that he was going to stick to his resolve. There wasn't anything she could do to convince him otherwise.

"Then you have to promise me something before I'll let you go."

He scanned her features with his eyes. Even when they weren't filled with light, they had this soft glow about them that made her feel safe. She couldn't explain why.

"What?" he finally murmured, and Myrah smiled as she traced a pattern on the back of his neck.

"However it is you talk with Archtivus…do it tonight."

Hershel's expression became pained, and she tugged his hair again.

"I mean it. You aren't going to learn control by isolating yourself…or by hoping for the best. Talk to him so you can get the help that you need."

"Myrah…"

"Promise?"

Hershel swallowed and Myrah gave him her best stern expression. She knew she had a good one, too; she had struck fear in enough guards, servants, advisors, and village leaders to know. But rather than look intimidated, Hershel's expression softened into a smile.

"I'll try."

"Try hard," she ordered. "Because I'm tired of waiting, Hershel."

His hand ran from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Me too," he confessed, glancing away.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked as he finally managed to pull away. He glanced around the library.

"I have to talk to Cole and Keyda tomorrow," he admitted. "And a few other errands."

"What kind of errands?"

He shrugged, and she shook her head.

"One of these days, you'll tell me all your secrets," she challenged as she walked him to the door of the library.

"Count on it."

She was taken aback by how seriously he said it, meeting her eye. There was a whisper of wind, and Myrah finally blinked.

"Transporting?" she guessed. "I thought you didn't like to do that. What happened to not wanting people to see you?"

He smiled again, but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"I've changed," he reminded. "I don't have much to fear from _other_ people anymore."

She clenched her jaw at that, but then he was moving to kiss her one last time, and she forgot what she was going to say.

185

"He missed you…whined the whole time you were gone."

Pippa squealed with pleasure as Baffa basically tackled her, licking her face.

"Baffa _stop!__"_

The sniffer just whined and tackled her again as she tried to stand up and escape his smothering. Pippa giggled but finally gave him a firm shove so she could sit up.

"I missed you too," she assured him, and the sniffer started sniffing her newly cropped hair. She made a face.

"I know…I hate it too. But it's gonna grow back, you'll see."

Tolan smiled from where he was watching.

"C'mon, Fluff. Your mom's getting something for you to eat before you head out with Ret."

She turned to look at her father in confusion.

"Why am I headed out with Ret?"

Tolan shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's just gonna watch after you when you go out; Baffa needs a good run, Fluff. He's hated being cooped up in this arena for the past few weeks."

Pippa's frown stayed put.

"But I don't need Ret to…"

"Tolan!"

Pippa and her father turned at Theo's voice, and Pippa's expression brightened. She pushed herself up, running over.

"Heya, Prince Theo!"

Theodynn gave her a big grin as he came over to ruffle her hair.

"There you are! I was so happy to hear that you were back, Pip. Woulda come to see you sooner, but you were sleeping…"

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday party!"

He blinked at her blurted apology, and she glanced down to kick the dirt floor of the arena.

"I didn't mean to miss it. But that mean Healer…"

She trailed off, her eyes flashing, but then Theo's hand was on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize, Pippa. Honestly, we couldn't really celebrate without you anyways. None of this was your fault…and we're just happy to have you home."

She looked up and gave him a shy smile. He winked and pinched her cheek fondly.

"Your hair looks nice, by the way. Now everyone can see your pretty face better."

Her eyes widened, and she didn't notice Tolan shifting from his position a few feet away. In that moment, Pip decided maybe her shorter hair didn't look_ quite_ so terrible after all. She still hated Imgloss, of course. But who was she to argue with Prince Theo?

Theodynn had looked over at Tolan now, and even Pip could sense that there was something off between the two of them. It was weird; she was used to them joking around and picking on each other. But now they just sort of stared at each other.

"Tolan…Mom and Dad wanted you in the meeting later on with Hershel…"

"Uncle Hershel's coming?!" Pippa perked up immediately. She had been scared that after her uncle had left the day before that he would be gone for a long time again. "When?" she demanded, right as Tolan clamped a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Pippa, you are taking Baffa out with Ret. Go find your mother and eat something before you go."

She wiggled in his grasp.

"No, I want to see Uncle Hershel!" she said, turning to fix her father with a confused look. "He's coming back…"

"You won't be seeing your uncle today."

Pippa didn't understand it; her father was never like this. He didn't boss her around this much…and he looked so angry. What had she done wrong?

"I want to see him," she said stubbornly, and her father's eyes narrowed.

"Don't start," he murmured. "You're going to do as your told today, Pippa. Now go find your mother."

She opened her mouth to argue further, but his expression was enough to break down her argument before it even had a chance to form. She sagged, still not understanding, but she finally whistled at Baffa and gestured for him to follow her. The child ran with her sniffer out of the arena…but after telling Baffa to go find her mother, the young Oni doubled back and slunk into the shadows in a different arena doorway. She waited; she knew all too well that the most meaningful conversations occurred when adults told kids to leave.

"…Master Hershel?"

Her heart pounded at the mention of her uncle again, and she peered from her corner behind the stadium seats.

"You'll see, Freak. He's not the same anymore. I don't want Pippa anywhere near him."

It felt like someone was squeezing her heart. Surely her father didn't _mean_ that!

"Tol…she's had free reign for the last six years. You can't just…"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how to raise my kid. You're still a kid yourself, Freak…and a clueless one at that."

She could see Theo stiffen before shaking his head.

"I know you've been going through a lot, Tol…but seriously…"

"If the Ruler's want me present, then I'll be there," the guard cut in. "But don't expect me to say anything. Or if I do…don't expect it to be cordial."

"I would have thought you'd be more relieved that your _brother-in-law_ was ok!" Theo pointed out. "What on earth has happened to him that you can't even be 'cordial' in his presence anymore!?"

"He went to that stupid Island!" Tolan countered. "He _knew_ what would happen if he went there. But that didn't matter to him. All he could think about was himself...what _he_ wanted. He went and got his sight back and his powers back at the cost of _everything _else and getting Pippa taken…"

"Master Hershel didn't kidnap Pip. Imgloss did."

Theo's voice was uncharacteristically hard, and Pippa frowned. This wasn't nearly as entertaining of a conversation as she had hoped it would be—to be honest, it made her feel all muddy inside—but she couldn't pull herself away, either.

"He wouldn't have been able to touch her if Hershel had just stayed in his tent!" Tolan countered. "It was simple enough, really. All he had to do is stay put, and the realm would have been fine…but apparently that wasn't good enough for him. He had to go and…"

"Was that all?" Theo cut in, his own eyes flashing from some unknown source of anger. It made Pippa uncomfortable to see them fight…_actually_ fight like this. She knew why her father was mad, even if she didn't really agree with him. Maybe Uncle Hershel had left…but he had come back. And to her, _that_ was the most important part. No, the biggest mystery of this was why Prince Theo was so mad.

"What's your problem, Freak?" Tolan snapped, clearly as confused as Pip was. Theo just scoffed.

"Just think it's interesting how fast you change tunes…"

"What are you talking about?"

"So when _I__'m_ the one sitting in a cell for the good of a realm, I get yelled at and called a _coward. _ Because _heaven forbid _I stay locked up when I have the power to free myself. But the second it's Hershel trying to free himself, you've decided that it would have just been better for him to sit there for the rest of his life in the dark…"

"Hershel wasn't in a _cell, Freak!_ And you were the most powerful thing in that weak realm; you didn't have to worry about someone taking revenge on everyone you cared about…"

"That's _exactly _what I had to worry about!" Theo yelled back. "There are different kinds of powerful people, Tol! Different kinds of revenge…and different kinds of _captivity_. Maybe for once in your life, you can try to think about people's decisions from their own point of view!"

Tolan's hand was drifting towards his katana hilt now as he hissed angrily at the Heir.

"My daughter was at the mercy of a tyrant because Hershel failed to protect her. There isn't much else to see than that, is there?"

Theo's eyes narrowed.

"I was at the mercy of a monster when I was near Pip's age, because _you_ failed to protect me. But you don't see me or my parents holding that against you, do you?"

Pippa wasn't really sure what Theo meant, but the effect was obvious on her father. Even from here, she could see the blood drain from his face as he grabbed the hilt of his katana like a lifeline. Theo had already looked away; he looked like he was sorry for what he said, but he didn't say as much. Instead, he started walking away.

"I'll tell my parents you can't come. You can go spend the day with Pippa. I don't want you there if you're going to be like this…"

"How dare you."

Theo paused as he heard Tolan's soft fury. He turned and met his eye unwaveringly.

"You're my friend, Tolan. But Hershel's my teacher…and he's saved my life and yours in the past. Maybe you can remember that next time you're tempted to blame everything on him, alright?"

Tolan just glared, but Theodynn had turned and walked away again. Pippa felt stuck now; she was scared of getting caught if she left, but that conversation had left her feeling sad inside. She wanted her mom…and the promised breakfast. And she wanted to see her Uncle Hershel, to see if her father was right and he really was different. He looked different, sure, and his power was white now. But in his eyes, he was still her same Uncle Hershel.

Wasn't he?

* * *

Hershel tried not to think about the cold cup of tea sitting on his table at home…untouched from when he had made it the night before. He had tried to muster the courage to connect to Phos for a while, for both his and Myrah's sake. But seeing his reflection in the tea, all he could think about was the horror in his old Master's voice.

_What__'s happened to you?_

The guards standing at attention outside the conference room opened the door, snapping the pale Master from his thoughts. His heart was pounding at the thought of meeting with Keyda and Cole. They had always had so much respect for each other…and he realized how much it pained him to lose that respect now.

"Master Hershel!"

He looked up to see Theo coming over to him. Ah, Theodynn—always the first to accept someone, no matter how far they strayed. Hershel could feel the heir's shock and surprise—no doubt at Hershel's changed physical appearance. But he could also sense relief…even happiness. Some of the anxiety that had been building inside of Hershel eased.

"Theodynn," he responded with a small smile. Theo's eyes scanned his face and hair.

"The…Island?" he finally guessed, and Hershel glanced away.

"Yes."

"Theo, take a seat so Hershel can actually come in," Keyda chided with a smile. Theo smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Master Hershel. Come on in…we have some tea. Have you had breakfast?"

He hadn't, but he wasn't hungry. So he just didn't answer as he came over to the table and sat where Cole was gesturing.

"We're glad you're back," the Elemental Master said with a kind look. "Syn's filled us in a little…but we're still in the dark about a lot of stuff. That's why we figured we would just ask you to come yourself…"

"There is a lot I won't be able to tell you."

It came out blunter than he meant, but he figured that it would be better for them to know up front. He had no intention of telling them everything. The Ruler family looked surprised.

"We figured as much," Keyda admitted. "But we just we wanted to know everything you _could_ tell us."

"Starting with the most pressing order of business," the tall woman standing near the door cut in. Hershel glanced over at the Captain of the Guard. He knew Jaqah by reputation, but other than that, they were hardly familiar with each other. Her eyes were hard as she studied him.

"Where is Imgloss, and who exactly is the Master Healer now?"

Hershel thought about it.

"Probably him," he admitted, causing everyone else at the table to radiate shock and unease. He continued. "Though it is an empty title at this point. You won't have to worry about Imgloss anymore; he is powerless and locked down in an isolated area of the realm."

"Powerless how? He's an Ancient."

Jaqah's tone was no nonsense, and Hershel groaned internally as he felt the power stir within him. No one could speak to him patronizingly anymore…not without him having a reaction to it. And he was forced to admit that when unpowered people put themselves above him it made his power the angriest.

"I blocked his powers and tethered him to a far corner of the realm. If you don't wish to believe me, that's your problem. But I don't have any reason to lie," Hershel said softly. The others must have felt the tension in the room because Theo leaned forward.

"How did you block his powers?"

His question was curious rather than dubious, and Hershel wondered at how to answer. Or if he should even answer. Keyda's eyes flicked across his face.

"Perhaps it would be easier to start at the beginning?" she tried carefully, and Hershel glanced up at the Oni Ruler.

"Very well. You know that Imgloss blinded me and bound my powers…"

"Well, we didn't know it was Imgloss, actually," Theo cut in sheepishly. He sounded like he was trying to keep his tone light, but there was a glimmer of something else and Hershel suddenly realized that the Oni heir was all too aware of the fact that he had lied to him when he had asked Theo to take him to Imgloss's all those weeks ago. Hershel cleared his throat.

"I felt trapped," he continued. "I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in my tent, in the dark. So, I asked you to take me to Imgloss and I asked him to transport me to the Island. The plan was to summon the First Ancients for help."

"Did you know what Imgloss would do in your absence?" Jaqah asked, the question obviously weighted. Hershel narrowed his eyes as he turned to the Captain of the Guard once again.

"I came to speak with the Ruling family," he reminded her. "Of which you are not a member. If you want to accuse me of something, put me on trial."

The tall woman flushed angrily, but he met her eye evenly. He ignored the other feelings in the room. It was a harsh thing to say, but it appeased the power inside. It seemed to feel justified, and he couldn't help but feel relieved when it smugly relaxed.

"No one is accusing you of anything, Hersh," Cole cut in. "We honestly just wanted to know what happened. I mean…something obviously happened on that Island. You were able to contact the first ancients?"

Hershel's eyes hardened at the memory.

"No."

The Rulers blinked in surprise and he glowered at the table.

"They ignored my pleas."

"But you can see now!" Theo blurted. "And you have powers, if you managed to block Imgloss's. How…"

"The Island has a mind of its own. It initiated the transformation."

His words were clipped, and he was beginning to think that this wasn't a good idea after all. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Ruling family. They were good people, and good Rulers. Cole had saved his and Syn's life in their youth, after all…and he and Keyda had transformed the realm itself in the decades they had been in charge of it. But he hadn't even been able to talk about the Island with Myrah…even though he had wanted to. He couldn't bring himself to tell Cole, Keyda and Theo now, even if they had good intentions.

"What do you mean?" Keyda asked, just as he knew she probably would. He just shook his head, his eyes flashing once. They seemed to realize that this was the part he wasn't going to talk about.

"The Island?" Theo probed carefully. "You mean…Lunise?"

Hershel physically recoiled, the name blindsiding him. He turned on Theo, his eyes blazing for a moment.

"What?"

Theo's eyes were wide at Hershel's reaction.

"Um…Lunise…the Island Guardian. She helped us when we went to the Island. Well, I mean she threw Tolan and Syn in a pit, but she made it so Amber and I could summon an Ancient, and she helped me save my sister when Evynn was trying to take control."

Hershel just stared and Theo swallowed.

"You didn't meet her?"

"I did."

Hershel's expression made it clear that was all he was going to say on the matter, and Theo rubbed his neck.

"I just wondered if that's who you meant when you said that the Island changed you. She was the only we met there."

"Lunise was merely the Island's Guardian," Hershel cut in. "The Island itself is a powerful entity created by the First Ancients and corrupted over time. It…has a mind of its own."

He shuddered at the memories that now pressed their way to the front of his mind, and Cole and Keyda glanced at each other while Theo frowned.

"Was?"

Hershel looked back at the Heir as Theo shook his head.

"What do you mean she _was_ the Island's Guardian?"

Hershel just stared for a moment.

"She's in the departed realm now," he finally admitted, and he could feel Theo's shock once again.

"How…"

"I told you, I cannot tell you everything."

Hershel had pushed himself to his feet, his tone both firm and apologetic.

"I know you probably have questions, and I'm sorry that I cannot answer them right now. But know that the realm is safe. Imgloss is not a concern, and I finally have the power and ability to protect the realm as I should have been doing for years."

"What do you mean?" Keyda asked. She and Cole had stood as well, but Theo continued sitting as he stared at Hershel with a distant expression, as if trying to piece together some difficult problem in his mind.

"Had I been a better Master Healer, I would have been able to help with the parasite problem. I could have made sure that Imgloss couldn't hurt me or anyone else that I loved. I may no longer carry that title…but I'm more dedicated than ever to ensure the safety of the realm."

"Ensure it how?"

Jaqah spoke again, her voice and gaze cold as he turned to look at her. Hershel's eyes narrowed.

"However I see fit."

Concern leaked into the air, but Hershel ignored it. He couldn't risk the power becoming upset that they didn't trust him…or didn't respect him. They didn't understand what he had become. They didn't understand who he had decided to be.

"There are other things I must get to today," he heard himself saying, turning to look back at the Rulers. "Thank you for your time…and I apologize if I'm leaving you with more questions than answers."

He didn't even give them a chance to respond before he disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.

186

Amber walked through the door and hoped that she looked more confident than she felt. The Ninjago Council Office Building was far fancier than most buildings she had visited, and her heart pounded as people in professional suits milled about. She headed for the secretary at the front desk, her head held high.

"Um…hi. I'm Amber, and I'm…"

"The Oni girl. Right; Paul here will accompany you to the Council Meeting."

The woman had hardly glanced at her as she typed, gesturing to a tall security guard next to the desk. He had a dark suit, sunglasses, earpiece…the full ensemble. Amber couldn't help wonder if he was meant to protect her, or protect everyone else _from_ her. She couldn't really get a read on his emotions either. This Paul seemed as open as a block of ice.

The security guard gestured with his head and Amber sighed as she followed him down a corridor. After a few minutes they reached a staircase. Amber couldn't help but be impressed; it was carved and polished wood, with designs etched into it. It twisted as it went up, and on the walls there were paintings of various scenes from Ninjago City History.

"Woah," she murmured, and Paul glanced back to make sure she was still following. At the top of the staircase were two ornate doors guarded by more security guards. They didn't even look at Amber, but at seeing Paul they nodded and opened the doors to emit them both. Amber continued to walk confidently, but her heart was pounding with the realization that she had absolutely no idea what was expected of her.

"Ah, the Ambassador."

There were seven men and women seated around a horseshoe-shaped table. The speaker was the man at the head of the table—he was older with grey-streaked brown hair and a goatee. He had a serious air, but his eyes seemed kind, and that gave her hope.

"Hello."

It was all she could think of to say, but when none of the seven people staring at her answered she cleared her throat.

"I'm Amber…"

"The Oni Princess. We're well aware of who you are."

A woman this time, with long black hair. Her eyes were less kind.

"Your seat is over here," another woman explained, pointing to a chair at the far end of the left side of the horseshoe. Amber blinked and then found herself glancing at Paul, as if for affirmation. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed and headed over to the chair.

"Now that we are all present, can we finally get started? Or is there anything else you're waiting for, Speaker Lawrence?" The dark-haired woman asked. The man with the goatee smiled a little.

"Quite so, Councilwoman Talia. We may begin."

And thus ensued the most boring two hours of Amber's entire life. She had no idea what any of them were talking about, and they certainly didn't want her opinion on any of it. She found her mind wandering as they spoke. M. had said that he would meet her at the zoo with the Instruments, but if this meeting was much longer, she was going to miss them. She glanced at the clock for the millionth time, trying to decide if all of this would be done in the next thirty minutes.

"And that brings us to the last order of business."

Amber perked up at Speaker Lawrence's words. That sounded promising. But now she could see everyone throwing her sideways glances. After being totally ignored for the last two hours, it made her uncomfortable that people were now paying attention to her.

"We have an ambassador from the First Realm. The first time we here in Ninjago have _ever_ had an ambassador from a different realm, to be honest. Quite unprecedented…"

"I still don't understand why we have allowed them to send a _mere child._"

Talia cut in again, and Lawrence gave her a withering look. Amber felt a rush of anger as well. Though, it was strange for people to dislike her because of her youth. She was far more used to people calling her a monster or a freak. But it seemed that even her age made these people think she wasn't good enough.

"This was all decided _weeks_ ago, Councilwoman Talia…" Lawrence reminded. "Today's business is not to question the Onis' decision in their ambassador. It's to decide who ours will be."

Amber blinked at that. She had nearly forgotten that Ninjago was going to send someone to her home realm. She wondered how _that_ was going to turn out…

"I put forward Eve Pullman as a candidate for the ambassadorship…" One of the councilwomen said.

"I second that motion…" A man started, but Talia cut him off.

"Eve Pullman would be a good candidate, if this realm were as civilized as our own."

Speaker Lawrence frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked tiredly. Talia gestured at Amber.

"The First Realm is full of Demons and Dragons. None of us have been there, and we do not know what to expect. All impressions point to a barbaric society…"

"It's not…" Amber started, and the others glanced at her. She wondered if they had forgotten she was even there. Talia continued, ignoring her.

"…and someone such as Eve would be eaten alive. She may be good at politics, but she rarely leaves the comfort of her mansion. I doubt she'll last long in a place with no running water."

"We have running water!" Amber blurted with a glare, and this time everyone turned to her fully. Her cheeks flushed under the scrutiny. "It's just…not _hot_ water."

They seemed surprised by her outburst, but Talia gestured to the Oni as if to prove her point.

"You see? We can't just send _anyone._ It needs to be someone who understands exactly what they are getting into. Who can stand for our ideals in even the most barbaric of societies."

Amber's eyes were flashing now, and she heard the concerned murmurings of the other council seats. Lawrence held up a calming hand.

"You've made your point, Talia…but I would warn you not to speak so negatively about our new allies."

Amber huffed, folding her arms. This was a huge waste of her time; why was she even here? To hear people argue about whether or not her realm was _barbaric?_

"You seem to have someone in mind, Councilwoman Talia," a bald man with a red beard pointed out dryly. The black-haired woman drew herself up.

"I think Tobias Bentworth would be a much better choice," she sniffed. There were a few murmurs as people discussed that.

"Tobias would be a good choice, if he wasn't already stationed in the outer villages," Speaker Lawrence pointed out, but Talia shook her head.

"One could argue that the ambassadorship is more important. I've written to him already, and he has shown himself willing to accept the call, if it were made. He is one of our best; to the point, happy to face challenges, and un-swayed by even the most rugged circumstances."

"That's true," a blonde woman with short hair admitted. Speaker Lawrence sighed.

"Are there any other candidates that we would like to consider?"

A few other names were brought up, but Talia seemed to have done her research. She had a reason against every single one, until the council was finally more or less forced to go with her choice. Amber watched the woman with narrowed eyes. She didn't trust her; the lady was obviously ambitious, wanting everything to go her way. Amber didn't have any real reason not to trust her, really…but she had known people like this. She didn't like them.

"Alright, it seems we have finally come to a unanimous vote," Speaker Lawrence was saying dryly. "Tobias Bentworth will be the Ninjagoan Ambassador for the First Realm."

* * *

The wind tugged at his hair, still tied at the nape of his neck. It felt good to have it out of the way—it made him feel more like himself. Now if he could just remember to cut the locks that hung in his face.

His feet walked the path without him really thinking about it. His familiarity with this place didn't come from his new power, however…but from his past.

"Halt, traveler!"

Hershel glanced up at the wannabe guard at the edge of the village walls. There was no recognition in the man's eyes, even though he had seen Hershel only a few months earlier.

"What brings you to the village?" the man demanded, and Hershel gestured to his clothing.

"A healing visit," he said calmly. "Have you any that would benefit?"

The man's expression flickered with confusion, and Hershel couldn't blame him. It would have been a long time since anyone had come here to offer help. In fact, the last time was when he had come with Phos to treat fever. When he had exposed his powers.

"You must be new to these parts," the guard finally said, but Hershel was relieved when he stood down. "We haven't had a healing visit around here for many years."

Hershel nodded and came in, and the guard watched him as he walked away. He had brought his stocked satchel, just in case there were people that required attention. But it had been a bit of a lie to say that he was merely on a healing visit.

It didn't take long to make his way to the crude village market. It was only a few stalls, selling mainly food. In a village such as this, it was the simple necessities that the villagers would and could buy. When your belly was empty, it was hard to justify buying weapons or other tools. His eyes locked on to an older woman at the last stall, hawking baked goods. He ignored the other sales calls as he headed for her.

"Good afternoon."

She had been bent over, getting another basket of goods. At his soft voice, the old woman straightened and squinted up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice skeptical. Hershel blinked and pulled out a few coins.

"Something to eat," he said, as if it should have been obvious. She accepted his money but continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"Forgive me," she finally said. "I've had reason to mistrust strangers in these parts. We don't get many…and certainly not those claiming to be healers."

He glanced down at his clothing and nodded.

"I have heard it has been a long time since one has ventured here."

"Indeed."

She seemed to be waiting for him to leave, but he purposely took a long time in selecting what he wanted.

"The truth is, I am not so new to these parts," he finally confessed, finally taking hold of a long loaf with a cracked crust. He could sense her interest peaking; busybodies never could keep their noses out of a good story.

"That so?" she asked, her tone betraying none of her inner interest as she wiped down the parts of her stand not covered in baskets. "I've lived here my entire life, and I've never set eyes on you."

"You certain of that?"

She looked up at him again, and this time _really_ looked. But there was no recognition in her expression and she finally scoffed.

"I would have remembered the likes of you," she finally admitted. "You look like you should be my age, with that hair. But your face betrays your age as just out of your youth. Odd…but then again, all healers are a little odd."

Hershel just smiled sadly. "I was actually wondering if you would have information about a healer…one who lived here decades ago."

The woman just snorted, studying his face.

"What makes you think I'll know?"

"Because you've lived here your whole life," Hershel pointed out. "And I know how much you love to gossip, Foan."

At her name, the woman blanched. "How do you know me?" she demanded, and Hershel decided it probably would have been better to remain a stranger. But it was too late to take it back now.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me," he admitted quietly, pushing his hair from his face. "But I remember you. That's why I've come—to see if you have the information I need."

She was disturbed now, and he knew she was wracking her brain for who on earth he was. But there was only one way for her to get answers, and it was to ask more questions.

"Who is it you're looking for?" she asked finally. Hershel's small smile faded.

"I'm not looking for him, because I know he is dead. But I wanted to know if you remembered a traveling healer named Hugo."

"Hugo," Foan repeated, her wrinkled face scrunching in thought. "Hugo…sounds familiar…" After a moment she snapped her fingers. "Large chap…a little lost in the head. Yeah, I remember him. Died a few decades back."

Hershel nodded. He knew that much.

"What do you want to know about him?" Foan asked, studying his sad expression.

"Everything you remember."

She blinked in surprise, but Hershel tugged a few more coins from his pocket, setting them on her stand. The older Oni glanced down at them, and then pulled them across the surface and into her own hand.

"We called him the wanderer. Rambled in and out of many villages around these parts. Was an alright healer…nothing special. Known for getting lost on his way to the well, if you know what I mean. Not really sure how he survived as long as he did…especially with him traveling through the wilderness most of his life. Strong fellow…carried a large club to keep the sniffers at bay. But we were certain he would end up bumbling off a cliff, or into Dragon Territory. His mind was always in the clouds."

"Why did he wander so much?" Hershel couldn't help but ask. Foan just shrugged.

"Guess he never had a reason to stay in one place. Not until…"

She trailed off, her expression suddenly tightening. Hershel's heart pounded.

"Until what?" he breathed. But the woman was scanning Hershel again, her mind far away.

"Can't be…" she was muttering to herself. Hershel leaned on her stand, his expression becoming serious.

"What made Hugo finally stay in one place?" he demanded, and she blinked.

"Ilya. We warned her how he was, but she needed help keeping that failing farm going, and he was a docile enough brute that could do her heavy lifting. Not sure what they saw in each other, really. But he was still prone to wandering, even after they got together. That is, until her son was born."

Hershel's hands gripped the edge of the stand, the power swirling inside. This time, it was more in reaction to what he was feeling than to the person speaking. He didn't know why he needed to know this so badly…but ever since that scene the Island had shown him, or rather _told_ him…

Foan was still studying him, her expression sober.

"Hugo's the only reason that infant survived its first three years. Not that most people allowed affection in their lives back then, but Ilya honestly couldn't care less about the little welp. Hugo did all the work in raising him; used to keep him on a leash as they went to work or around the village. We assumed he was wary of the boy becoming a wanderer himself. Had the child made it past the village limits, he would have been picked off by sniffer or heat or worse. Hugo always kept him close."

Hershel was trembling a little, not even sure what he was feeling or what he had expected to feel. Foan was leaning forward now, scanning Hershel's face. Her eyes finally came to rest on the faded freckles on his face.

"Are you a ghost?"

Her voice was just a murmur, and she reached out a shaking hand to touch him. Disturbance flickered across her face as her fingers came to contact with his arm.

"No. I'm as alive as you are," Hershel pointed out. He knew he should probably leave, but he stayed put…that part inside of him still longing to know everything about that past he couldn't remember.

"Are you Ilya's boy?" Foan finally demanded, her voice becoming a little stronger. It was hard to know what she was feeling; fear, confusion, and curiosity all burning as one from her.

Hershel glanced away at the mention of his mother's name, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You survived. All this time, we assumed…"

"It was better for everyone to think I was dead," he murmured, his eyes blazing for a moment. She jerked her hand away.

"Seems she was right about your powers," Foan breathed, and Hershel didn't say anything. Inside, his power was churning, and he was willing it to calm down. There was no point in being angry at Foan…his mother was the one to blame, and she was dead. But then Foan was touching his face, turning it to face her again. He turned in surprise; her face was surprisingly sad.

"You look so much like your mother," she murmured, and Hershel flinched at her words. The older Oni sighed and shook her head. "That Ilya…a lost soul in her own right. Perhaps that's why she and Hugo ended up together. Easier to be lost with someone else."

"Do I not look like my father?"

She looked as surprised as he felt about his question, but after a moment she narrowed her eyes as she thought about it.

"Not many similarities, if I can be honest," Foan admitted. Hershel felt his heart fall, and he wasn't sure why. The older Oni continued. "Hugo was a large man…close-cut hair and a beard, from what I remember. You have your mother's build and freckles…and her eyes."

It made him feel sick. He had never thought much about it, but to hear that he bore similarities to the monster who had hurt him so many times cut deep.

"Though…I suppose there is something about you that reminds me of Hugo," Foan mused, almost talking to herself now.

"What?"

"That haunted look in your eyes. He had it too. Made us wonder if he was running from something, and that's why he wandered so much."

Hershel's brow furrowed at the information, and the woman finally shook herself from her thoughts.

"Now then, if you've gotten what you wanted, perhaps it's best you go now."

Her guard was up again, and she busied herself with stocking the already-full baskets.

"It's mid-meal, and people aren't going to approach a stall where a stranger is lurking," she pointed out. She wanted him gone now, Hershel realized…though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"If you'd answer one last question," he asked, though his tone made it less of a choice as an order. She glanced up at him with a tight expression and he continued softly. "How did my father die?"

It was strange to call him that. Indeed, it was hard to associate the title with a traveling healer from decades past rather than a cranky anti-social Ancient.

"No one knows for sure," Foan answered, her brow knit as she remembered back. "Eventually, he wandered off again. His body was found in the wilderness. Weren't sniffer that did it…all we can think of is that the heat got to him."

Hershel's heart twisted. He already knew that he was dead—Ilya had mentioned his dead father enough for Hershel to know that his birth father had died before he had ever met him. But hearing Foan talk about it made it seem more real. In a way it brought closure, but in another it brought up more questions.

"But you aren't sure?" Hershel asked. She scanned his face and sighed.

"Helped bury his body myself, boy. Didn't seem like anything had happened to him, other than the fact that his life had left him. Didn't even catch any trace of sickness."

The pale man glanced away, and Foan cleared her throat.

"Ilya was easier to diagnose. Never was the healthiest. Not sure if you were aware, but she's also…"

"Dead. I know."

He ran a hand through the hair hanging in his face with a sigh. He could feel Foan's continued discomfort, and by now he could sense other villagers who were indeed waiting to approach her stall but were keeping their distance. It was time to move on.

Hershel pulled out a few more coins and went to hand them to her, and Foan's expression twisted.

"You already paid for your meal, boy…and the information."

"This is to pay an old debt," he murmured, and she narrowed her eyes. He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You probably never noticed…but there were a few times I pilfered your wares as a child. My sister and I had to eat something, and they had stopped feeding us."

Foan didn't move to take the money, her face twisting with disgust.

"It didn't take Ilya long to move on to a new brute," she murmured to herself, as if in memory. "Surly fellow."

Hershel nodded, but continued to hold the money out. The woman finally scoffed and shook her head, closing his hand around the coins.

"You were a terrible thief," she muttered. "Clumsy and obvious. Couldn't have stolen anything that I'd miss."

He hesitated, realizing what it was she was saying. She shoved his hand away roughly.

"I've a business to run. And if you really are a healer, there are others who would benefit more from your presence than me. Help them, if you'd like to make up for past mistakes."

Hershel stood there a moment more, but she had closed off now. Even her feelings seemed to be blocked as she looked away, busying herself with her wares once again. He finally moved to pocket the coins.

"Thank you."

She shrugged, but something flickered across her expression. He finally turned and left, in search of those who might need his skills before he moved on. Though he worked efficiently for the rest of the afternoon, his mind was far away.

24


	63. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 63

187

"I don't see anything."

Amber leaned over the railing, peering into the foliage.

"It's that little spot of grey behind that tree," M explained.

Amber squinted and finally shook her head.

"Must not feel like being social," she commented, and M. laughed.

"Not sure wolves are generally the most social creatures. You see what I mean, right? About the cages not being cages?"

Amber looked pointedly at the large barred fence surrounding the whole area before she shrugged.

"I guess."

"Guys! You're lagging!"

They looked up to see Dani waving them on from down the path. Amber had been wrong after all, Dani apparently _did_ like zoos. She had explained as much sheepishly when Amber had first arrived.

"I mean, maybe their lives would be better in the wild. But some of these species are endangered…if they weren't being taken care of here, they would have died off completely already. So it's kinda a good and bad thing?" Dani had told her.

"Seems the Piano wants us to hurry it up," M. huffed, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"Call her Dani, M."

He just smirked as he followed her away from the wolf enclosure. "So, how was the meeting?"

Amber grimaced. "_Boring._ There was no point in me being there at all. They never once asked my opinion on anything." She kicked a rock with a scowl. "I'm just a figurehead; a way for Ninjago City Council to prove that they have things 'under control.'"

"Do you want more of a say in things?" M asked. His hands were shoved into his pockets as they walked. Amber thought about it.

"I don't know. The truth is, I couldn't care less about most of the stuff they said. But if I'm going to be there, I should get to _do_ something, right?"

"Hey, slow pokes!" Dani cut in, coming over to nudge Amber as they finally caught up. "Everyone else is already in the house of snakes!"

M. shuddered and Amber frowned.

"You make houses for snakes? Back home they live in the ground."

Dani just laughed, tugging on her arm. "You'll see what I mean when we get there."

"Why did you go to see the snakes?" M. demanded. "They're so…creepy."

"Snakes are cool, Openheimer," Dani argued. "You ever held one in real life? They're just so slithery, and smoother than you would think."

M. looked green as he shuddered again. "No thanks."

"I wanted a snake growing up," Dani mused wistfully. "But June hated them, so we have a cat instead who's so old that it pees _everywhere._ A snake wouldn't have done that."

Amber smiled as her friends continued to rib into each other. She blinked as she remembered something and turned to the young Openheimer.

"Didn't your Grandpa get back today?"

"Tonight. I have to be back by dinner."

"Marty III making a reappearance, huh?" Dani asked with a smile. "No offense to your old man, but I always was more comfortable around your Gramps."

"Most everyone is. That's what gets Dad riled up," M. said with a smirk. But his mind suddenly seemed far away, and Amber's smile faded.

"Is it…going to be ok tonight?"

He glanced up and smiled. "Yeah, should be fine."

She was going to press further, but a group of teenage boys walked past.

"Oi, look at that, mates! One of the animals escaped!"

Amber glanced over and realized the speaker was nudging his friend and pointing at her. Her cheeks flushed as the other kid laughed.

"We better inform the animal control…tell them to bring their _big_ guns!"

Amber's eyes blazed as she glared at the punks, but before she could say anything, the two figures on either side of her snapped.

"Shut up!" M. yelled, right as Dani began marching over. The boys raised an eyebrow as Dani got close, her bespeckled face glaring daggers.

"_You__'re_ the only people that deserve to be in cages, you _idiots!__" _she yelled. "What the heck gives you the right to say something like that?"

"Dani…"Amber started, but M. had joined in as the teenagers started jeering at the brown-haired musician.

"Public Harassment," the young Openheimer pointed out. "Seems to me that your boyfriend down at the police station could maybe do something about that, right Dani? Easier to report these bullies than knock sense into their empty heads."

"_Guys,__" _Amber sighed, but the boys were already fixing M with a withering look. Dani flushed deep red at the Openheimer's comment, but it did seem to take punks' attention off of her.

"Take it down a notch, kid," one sneered, but M. pulled out his phone nonchalantly.

"No, maybe we should just call Ninjago Council directly. After all, they probably won't take kindly to Ninjago citizens harassing the Oni _Ambassador__…"_

The teenage speaker just rolled his eyes, but his friend's confident expression faded a little. The nervous one began muttering to his accomplice, though Amber couldn't really hear what he was saying other than, "…heard on the news…"

The ringleader finally just shrugged, still sneering.

"Whatever, snot-noses."

They stalked off, with Amber face-palming while her two friends glared at the retreating teens.

"Guys…you can't get this bent out of sorts over _every_ comment," she pointed out dryly, and M. shrugged.

"They don't have any right to talk about you like that."

"Agreed," Dani said, coming back over. But though she was agreeing with M, she was also fixing him with a withering look. "Though, I'd like to point out that Colby is _not_ my boyfriend, ok? And he just _volunteers_ at the Police Station. It's not like he's got any pull."

"_They_ don't know that," M. said smugly, but Amber had a feeling he brought Colby up more to embarrass Dani than as a threat to the teens. Or maybe he just meant to kill two birds with one stone. The Oni rolled her eyes again.

"This is the fifth time you've threatened to call the City Council since I've become the ambassador," she pointed out dryly. "One of these days you should actually do it, just to see that they _don__'t actually care._"

"Sure they do," M. said, pocketing his phone. "People can't harass ambassadors. That's the whole point of ambassadors, to make relations _better.__"_

"Threats are great and all…but I still think a good punch to the face would have done wonders for their point of view," Dani huffed, tossing her long hair over one shoulder. "Now come on…everyone's gonna be done with the snakes by the time we get there."

"Sounds good to me," M. murmured, only loud enough for Amber to hear. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Hershel took a deep breath, staring down at the cup of tea once again. He longed to transport to the Western Fortress again—he wanted to talk with Myrah. Tell her about what he had learned about his birth father. But he would have to explain what had happened on the Island in order for her to truly understand. It was strange—he wanted her to know, but he was loathe to talk about anything that had happened. Almost like he could pretend that none of it had happened if he didn't ever talk about it.

_Not that I could ever believe that_ he mused bitterly, staring at his pale reflection in the cup. But as much as he wanted to go to the Western Fortress, he resisted the urge. Just because the power inside hadn't had any incidents lately didn't mean that it was necessarily under control. And besides…Myrah would ask him if he had talked to Phos the next time he saw her. He knew she would. Hershel steeled himself to drink, but then he heard a familiar sound outside his tent. His eyes flew to the doorway, the sniffer whine as well as his new intuition letting him know exactly who was loitering outside. Sure enough, the door flap suddenly flew open to emit a small child bouncing with energy.

"Uncle Hershel!"

A warm feeling flooded through Hershel's system and he couldn't help but smile. "Pippa."

She ran over, her smile bright as she produced a sack full of various herbs. "I brought you some stuff I picked…"

"I can see that," he pointed out, putting the teacup down and pushing himself up from his chair. Pippa scanned his face and he cleared his throat.

"You know where those go," he pointed out, and she blinked out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly before bounding off to put the various herbs away. For a moment, it took him back to all those months ago, when this would have been the norm. However, Pippa's excitement seemed to drain when she caught sight of the jar sitting on the table.

"Your special petals," she realized, and Hershel came over to see what was causing her to feel so guilty. Pippa looked up at him in shame. "I broke your other jar, Uncle Hershel. I didn't mean to…I just wanted to talk to Archtiphos and it slipped."

"It's alright, Pippa," he assured, his hands coming down on her shoulders as he gave her a soft smile. "I'm not angry."

That solved the mystery of how the jar had broken then…and he couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname she had crafted for the Ancient Oni.

"Can you still see, Uncle Hershel?" she asked, studying his face once again.

"Yes. The blindness is gone for good, Pip. You don't have to worry about that."

She didn't answer, but now she was reaching up, as if to ask him to come closer. He obliged, kneeling on the cold dirt so they could look into each other's eyes. Her small hands reached out and rested on his cheeks, just as they had back when he was blind. It was a familiar feeling, and he held still as she traced the silvery glimmers on either cheekbone.

"Your freckles are almost gone," she pointed out. "What happened to them?"

Funny she would focus on his freckles, when so much of him had changed. He gave a hint of a shrug.

"Dunno, Pip. I guess Guardian's don't need freckles."

"Guardians?"

Her question shot through him like ice water and he recoiled. It had slipped out somehow, and he regretted it immediately. Her little features scrunched up.

"What happened to you, Uncle Hershel? Why did you change?"

Hershel reached up to gently remove her hands from his face. The power thrummed within him; it liked Pippa as well. He still wasn't sure how it decided who it respected and who it didn't, but he was relieved to know that it wasn't going to be overly offended by things his niece had to say.

"The Island wanted me to be different," he found himself saying, and Pip's eyes scanned his face.

"The Island?"

He forced himself to change the subject; Pippa of all people did not need to know of the things that had occurred. He reached out to ruffle her short curls. "Your parents don't know you're here, do they?" he asked.

Her face immediately pinched with shame. "Umm…."

"They don't want you to see me," he guessed softly, and she huffed angrily.

"It's stupid. You're not dangerous…right Uncle Hershel?"

A loaded question…even though she didn't mean for it to be. He met her eyes, the power swelling inside.

"Pippa…I would _never _do anything that would hurt you," he promised, and the aura stirred around the two of them for a moment. Her eyes followed the wisps of pearly aura and finally turned back to smile at him.

"I know. I would never hurt you either, Uncle Hershel."

Such genuine childlike trust filled him with a kind of peace…as if Pippa's opinion could make all the tainted perceptions of him evaporate like fog in summer sunshine.

"Your parents will be worried about you," he realized, and she just gave him look of disbelief.

"It's not even dark. Why would they care where I was?"

She turned to face the herb baskets, and Hershel just shook his head. She had enjoyed such freedom for the last few years of her childhood…but he doubted that Syn and Tolan would grant her such free reign now. Even though he had assured multiple people numerous times that Imgloss was no longer a threat.

"Can I help you get these bundled? I'm good at it…"

He chuckled again.

"I know you're good at it, Pip," he pointed out. "Did you think I'd forgotten?"

"I dunno," she said honestly. Hershel hesitated, but after a moment he nodded slowly.

"I was just going to strip the bark off the willow weed. You could help, if you like."

She beamed at him again, immediately pulling out the dagger at her waist. He stood and they headed over to his stores. They pulled out the thick woody stems and began slicing long strips off.

"Have you talked to Myrah?"

Hershel looked over in surprise. Pippa's expression had darkened as she glared at the stem she was working on.

"Yes," he admitted carefully. She managed to get the strip off and huffed.

"You still love her?"

"Yes."

"I knew it." She whittled another strip off. "Does she love you now?"

He smiled softly at her question.

"Yes."

"You're_ sure?__"_

"Yes."

She sighed dramatically.

"Alright. I guess if you love each other."

It was a grudging kind of permission, and Pippa glanced up as Hershel chuckled.

"What?" Pip demanded.

"Nothing," Hershel said, cutting another strip. "I appreciate the consent."

"Well, you don't have to do what _I_ say," she pointed out sassily. "I'm only _six._ But she's less stupid than I thought…so I guess it could be ok."

"Mmm…what changed your mind?"

"I hated her, you know. When she told on you to the mean healer and he took your sight…"

"She didn't…"

"…But she was nice when I went to ask her about the Island. Plus, she tried to stop the healer when he tried to take me. She could have just let him."

Hershel felt another burst of anger towards the Ancient who had abused his loved ones so much. It faded after a moment, however; punishment had been given. There was no reason to continue to rage.

"Are you gonna have babies now?"

Hershel gave a start, and winced as he managed to cut his thumb with the knife he was slicing with. "What?"

"Cuz you're gonna be with Myrah now. Mom always said you wanted your own kids…and that's why you didn't want me to be your apprentice. Now you can have what you want, right?"

He looked down at the blood welling on the pad of his thumb, lost in thought. Pippa looked over and scrunched up her face.

"What did you do?"

"Just nicked myself," he explained softly, looking at the small wound with an irritated curiosity.

"You're supposed to cut _away_ from yourself," she chastised, repeating a lesson that had been drilled into her own head from a young age. She also watched the blood make a small trail down his hand, her brow furrowing. "Doesn't your new magic heal you?"

He waited a few moments longer, wanting to see if the wound would heal itself as he had seen Phos's do on occasion. But the cut continued to weep blood, and he finally lit his hand with aura. As the pearly aura surrounded it, the wound sealed itself closed. The trail of blood became the only evidence that there had ever been a cut there at all.

A hand tugged his sleeve and he looked down to see Pippa holding out a rag. He gave her a small smile and accepted it, wiping the blood off his skin.

"How'd you get that healing power?" Pippa asked. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

He ruffled her hair again.

"It's not something that can be taught, I'm afraid."

She pouted and Hershel gestured to the herbs they were working on.

"But there are plenty of other things I can teach you, as far as healing is concerned," he pointed out. She sighed.

"I know. But healing magic would be _really_ cool!"

"It is pretty cool," Hershel realized softly, going back to his work. They continued for a little while longer. Hershel's mood had improved significantly, and Pippa looked up as he chuckled again.

"You're happy again," she pointed out, and he looked down in surprise. Pip tilted her head. "You're laughing a lot."

He glanced down at the herbs they were bundling, not sure how to respond.

"I'm glad you're happy again," Pippa said sagely. "I thought you were never gonna laugh again, after the mean Healer made you blind."

Hershel still didn't say anything, but he reached out to guide her hands, helping her tie off her next bundle more efficiently.

A hoofer lowed nearby, and Hershel realized suddenly who was outside of his tent. His eyes jumped up to the door flap right as a woman pushed her way into the room. Syn's eyes met his for a moment, but then she looked away. Her gaze came to rest on the child bundling another herb bunch. Pippa didn't even notice her mother, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on mimicking the knot Hershel had shown her.

"Syn." Hershel spoke before his sister could, and Pippa looked up in a panic, dropping the herb bundles. Syn didn't even look at Hershel as she marched over to her daughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, and Pippa's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bundling herbs…"

"You were _not_ to leave the fortress without Ret, Pippa. You knew that! And you also knew you were not to come here."

The power stirred angrily, but Hershel pushed it away as he came around the table to approach his sister. She still wouldn't even look at him, and he reached out.

"Syn, she's perfectly safe here. You know that."

Syn stiffened as Hershel's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me, Syn…but…"

She pulled away, shooting him a defensive glance. "I'm not _angry.__"_

He shook his head. "I can sense it easily enough," he argued. "And the hurt…and…"

"Pippa, it's time to go," Syn said, turning away from him as she came over to grab her daughter's hand. "Your father would have a fit if he knew you were here."

"But it's not even dark…" Pippa argued, but Syn was already carting her towards the door. Hershel had stepped in front of the exit. He waited quietly as Syn paused, her expression flickering with an inner battle. She couldn't get out with him blocking her path, however, and she finally looked back up at him.

"We have to go, Hershel. Move."

He fixed her with a long look. "You're betrayed, Syn. I…understand that. But I never meant to hurt you…"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she hissed, her grip on her daughter's arm tightening. "I need to get Pippa home before dark."

"I can transport you both home," he pointed out, but Syn took a step back away from him.

"No. We'll take the hoofer."

It hurt; he couldn't remember another time where she had shut him out so completely. Hershel's heart ached while his power simmered.

"Mom…I wanna stay with Uncle Hershel. We were just gonna finish bundling everything," Pippa tried, in an effort to help. Not surprisingly, her input only angered Syn more.

"You weren't supposed to come here, and you were told as much," the woman reminded, shooting her daughter an angry look. Pippa returned it with a defiant look of her own.

"That's not _fair!__"_

Hershel tried reaching out again, but Syn flinched away the second he touched her arm.

"Please, just listen to what…"

"You made your choice, Hershel!" she snapped, turning back to him. Her eyes were filled with pain, and it hurt Hershel to see it. He wanted to know what to say…what could calm the hurt and anger that he could sense burning within his sister. However, all his power seemed to be offering were ways to make her leave and take her unhelpful attitude with her.

"Syn…"

"You chose _her,__" _Syn spat. "After everything she did to you…after everything _we__'ve_ done for you...you still sided with that _woman._"

His fists clenched at the accusation. "That's not…"

"You abandoned us…risked _everything__…_so you could be with Myrah. Don't try to deny it," Syn continued angrily. "You chose the woman who crippled you over your own family without a second thought."

"I chose _myself!__"_ Hershel argued back, his voice gaining strength. "Why is that so hard for you and Tolan to understand? This wasn't about any of you…or Myrah. This was about being free for the first time in my life!"

Her expression didn't change as she stared at him, and after a moment she spoke again. "Move, Hershel."

His eyes blazed at the cold order. How dare she tell him what to do? To treat him in this way? Didn't she realize how much he had been forced to sacrifice over the years? How dare she judge him for doing something for himself for once in his life…

"Uncle Hershel?" Pippa's voice came out timidly, and he glanced down at her. She was looking up at him with concern…and he realized how angry he must have looked. Shame rushed in as quickly as the rage had, and the light in his eyes faded. He sighed and glanced back at Syn. She was looking at him with a stony expression, but he could sense how she truly felt.

His heart lurched as he realized that she was afraid of him. Hershel finally looked away, stepping to the side so they could pass. Syn visibly relaxed, but Hershel reached out and caught her arm as she passed.

"Syn…I would never hurt you. Or Pippa. Please, don't keep her from me. She's the whole reason I was able to escape from the Island."

She looked at him then, scanning his face at his whispered words. But after a moment, her own expression hardened again.

"I don't think it's safe for _anyone_ to be around you anymore," she finally responded. With that, she pulled out of his grasp. It was a blow, and Hershel found he couldn't move as Syn left the tent, dragging a reluctant Pippa behind her.

"I'm sorry…" the child managed before she disappeared from view. Hershel stood in silence long after he could hear the hoofer heading back to the central fortress.

188

The candlelight flickered from the katana's surface as Tolan polished it. The constant sound of stone on metal always had a way of bringing himself into focus. A warrior was only as good as their weapon, after all.

After a few more runs, he checked the blade. Sharp…ridiculously sharp. His eyes flicked across the pattern expertly crafted into the metal itself. And there, right near the hilt, the pattern swirled into a hidden insignia. He rubbed the symbol with one thumb. He had carved such an insignia in many blades—no doubt he could do it still. It was a skill drilled into the heads of everyone at the village, after all. It was never meant to be something that could be forgotten.

He stared at his reflection in the blade; he might as well have been carved from steel himself. But as his eyes flicked across the katana, he couldn't help but remember how he had gotten the pair of blades to begin with. The memory pushed its way unbidden into his mind.

_Tolan!_

Hershel had pushed his way into the tent. Tolan had been nearby, rifling through Hershel's healing crystals. He remembered turning to face the Healer as he came in.

_There you are. I was beginning to worry that Western Leader had locked you up for looking at her funny__…_

_Mmm__…is that why you were already helping yourself to my things?_

Hershel had stood there with two blades in sheathes, and Tolan had raised his eyebrows at the sight.

_What do you have there?_

_You__'d know better than I would._

Hershel had brought them over and handed them to the guard, who accepted them with a deadpan expression. But he couldn't hide his surprise as he pulled one of the weapons from its sheath.

_Where did you get these?_

_I figured that katanas would be easier for you to use than Phos__'s old broadsword. Though you are always boasting about being able to fight with any weapon, it's obvious you have your favorite kind._

Tolan had scoffed.

_That pretentious leader gave these to you?_

_For a price._

Tolan had run a hand along the blade, lost in thought for a moment.

_It better not be my gratitude; these shouldn__'t have been at the Western Fortress anyways. Warrack was a dirty thief for taking them._

Hershel had just smiled, shaking his head in that patronizing way of his.

_Don__'t worry. Even Myrah knows better than to ask _you_ for gratitude._

The memory faded, and Tolan lifted the blade, giving it a test swipe. Still perfectly balanced…but no one could expect anything less from his village at any rate. He sheathed it with hardly a sound, and grimaced at the melancholy feeling that settled over him. He didn't have to spend too much time moping, however, because the door to their fortress room opened to emit a very angry Pippa. Tolan stood as she marched over to her bed mat. A moment later Syn came into the room, looking worn out.

"Where were you?" Tolan demanded, fixing his daughter with a stern look. She responded with a similar expression, folding her arms angrily. When she didn't answer he looked back at Syn.

"Where'd you find her?"

Syn sighed.

"It doesn't matter…"

"I was at Uncle Hershel's," Pippa cut in stubbornly, glaring at her father's. "Helping him. And it wasn't even _dark yet._"

Tolan's eyes flashed as he turned back to glare at her, but she merely scrunched up her face with resolve. Despite the guard's intense look, his voice came out very soft.

"I told you, you can't go see Hershel anymore."

"Why?!" Pippa demanded. "That's not fair!"

"Because he's dangerous now, Pip. The Island changed him, and he can't control it."

"He can _so! _His eyes just flash sometimes. But so do yours! So do mine!_"_

Tolan stared at her, his hands on his hips.

"I don't tell you things so that you can go and ignore them, Pippa. If I say that you can't see Hershel anymore, then that's what I mean. Your mother and I had better not find you there again."

"That's _stupid.__"_

He narrowed his eyes and went to say something else, but then Syn passed him with a hand on her eyes as if warding off a headache.

"Tol, please. Not tonight."

He took in his wife's expression for the first time.

"You ok?"

"Fine." She sighed as she lowered herself to the bed. "I think we all could just use a good night's sleep."

He came over, scanning her quickly. His voice was low in an attempt to keep out of Pippa's hearing range.

"Did he hurt you?"

Syn looked up at him in shock.

"_No._ He…no. Of course not."

She shuddered a little, cradling her head in her hands.

"He's just not the same. I don't know what to do about it."

Tolan frowned, but then he heard footsteps heading to the door. He whirled around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, and Pippa glared back.

"The _bathroom,__"_ she spat back in her angry six-year-old way. "And you're being so mean to Uncle Hershel!"

"He tell you that?" Tolan asked, bristling. Pippa shook her head.

"He didn't _have to._ He still liked _you_ after you got new powers. But now that _he_ has new powers, you won't even let _me _see him!"

"That's enough!" Tolan was raising his voice. "_Don__'t_ talk back, Fluff. When you're older, you'll understand…"

"No I _won__'t!"_ she argued. "I never _ever ever will!__"_

She slammed the door shut behind her with all her childish might, and Tolan stiffened. He felt a warm hand on his arm and glanced down at Syn's pinched expression.

"She and Hershel have always been close," she reminded softly. "This isn't going to be an easy adjustment for her."

"_You_ understand why it has be like this…right?"

Syn glanced away with a sigh. "Yes. I agree that he's not…" she trailed off and then shrugged. "He's not _Hershel _anymore." She buried her face into her hands, and when she spoke her voice sounded strained. "I just don't know what to _do!__"_

"There's nothing we can do," Tolan tried, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We did everything we could. We warned him about Myrah…we supported him in his blindness. We didn't leave him on his own, we didn't abandon him. _He_ abandoned_ us__…"_

"It's just so unlike him," Syn whispered. "Tol, he's never _left _before_._ He's never done anything like this." She hugged herself, not meeting his eye as her eyes swam with tears. "I have always known that I could rely on him. I never had to wonder if he was going to be there for me; he just _was._ Always. But then…when we needed him the most…"

She didn't finish, but she didn't need to. Syn began to cry, and aura winds stirred the room as Tolan watched, feeling helpless. He looked around at the stone walls as his aura tugged at tapestries and rustled scrolls sitting on the nightstand.

"I think it's time for a change of scenery, Syn." He finally murmured, sitting down on the bed next to her. "If Imgloss really is taken care of, then we don't need to live here in the fortress any longer."

She wiped at her face.

"So, go back to our tent?"

"Yeah. But not in the central province. I was thinking it was time to move again."

Syn bit her lip, thinking it over.

"You mean…leave him behind?"

"He's got to sort stuff out. It'll be easier to keep Pip away if we aren't so close, anyways."

Syn's expression twisted as she thought about it, and Tolan thought she would say no. But after a moment, she sighed.

"Where were you thinking?"

He smiled a little, leaning forward in thought. "Not the west," he decided. "I was thinking the north. The south is nice this time of year, but I'm still not sure Ottan has forgiven me for when I used to live down there."

"The north," Syn mused quietly.

"There's plenty of new places for Pip to explore too," Tolan pointed out. "She's never really been up north. And with all those blacksmiths, I wouldn't mind trying my hand at weaponry again. Things are a little too…_tense_ with the Freak right now at any rate." His hand drifted to his katana hilt. "Might teach Fluff a few things too. Maybe change her mind about becoming a Healer. Show her that there are other options."

Syn was quiet, and Tolan reached out to massage her neck.

"What do you think?" he prompted quietly. She still didn't say anything right away, but she finally sighed and tried to give him a small smile.

"Maybe a change of scenery is what we need. But let's wait to tell Pippa until we have everything figured out."

Tolan relaxed, grateful that his wife was on his side of things.

"Alright."

* * *

_I tried to warn you._

Hershel opened his eyes, and immediately fear filled his heart. He bolted upright, the stars in the cold walls and floors winking back at him.

"No…"

Dust was swirling around him, and he immediately lit his hands with aura. His heart was racing; it was impossible. He shouldn't be back here!

_Hershel__…_

"I release myself from this place!" he yelled, his eyes blazing as he stood at the ready. But nothing happened apart from the dry laughter echoing around him. He knew it was the Island, but he couldn't tell who's voice it was using to speak with him. There was something so familiar about it…but so foreign at the same time.

_You cannot be released. You are not physically here__…yet._

A dream. The realization flooded him with relief for a moment, but at the same time he trembled. The Island couldn't physically harm him if it was a dream…but he didn't know how it had made the connection in the first place. Or how he would escape.

_Insecurity is fertile soil for nightmares, my dear Chosen_

Hershel's eyes blazed as he stood there, ready for anything. But it seemed the Island was not bent on attacking him. After a minute of silence—during which Hershel tried in vain to wake himself up—he finally spoke guardedly.

"What do you want?"

_You know what I want. _

Dark walls exploded up around him, and he could see himself in the many surfaces. He looked different with his eyes and hands blazing—his expression a mask of fury. He wanted to flee, but he held his ground. The Island couldn't hurt him…he just needed to wake up.

Suddenly the reflections of himself broke free of their task echoing his movements. They began moving…running around him. Confusing him. Hershel grimaced and closed his eyes as they started converging on each other.

_Hershel_

He meant to keep his eyes closed, but the command in the voice caused him to open them cautiously. His own reflection was staring back at him…but its expression was haughty and calculating as it stared out of the black glass.

_You belong here__…_

When his reflection spoke, Hershel realized in horror who's voice it was the Island was using. It was his…but deeper. Colder. He stumbled backwards, glaring at the fake image.

"Dont..." he started, but his reflection merely sneered.

_You have stolen my Guardian from me__…how else was I to speak with you? You have left me little choice. But it seems only fitting for you to be my voice now…for that will be your role soon enough._

"I know this is a dream; you have no power over me," Hershel spat. His reflection flickered, but then it was smiling.

_I tried to warn you what would happen if you returned to the living realm_

The Island's tone was suddenly softer, coaxing. Hershel saw through the guise, but the counterfeit feelings were washing over him now. Acceptance, understanding. He grimaced as he pushed them away.

"Enough."

_Did I not say they would not recognize you? That they would shun you__…_

Hershel was trembling now, willing himself not to let his guard down. But already the memories were there, pressing on his mind.

_You__'re not my Uncle Hershel! _

_Who are you__…really? _

_I don__'t think anyone is safe around you anymore…_

"Stop!" Hershel demanded, his eyes blazing stronger. The power inside of him was itching to be released, but he didn't know how to do it in a way that would defeat a mere nightmare.

_They have turned their backs on you. You have become nothing to them__…as I warned. But here you would never be mistreated and abandoned. Here, I understand you…_

The reflection was reaching out, but though it remained in the confines of the black stone, Hershel backed away.

"Lies," he pointed out angrily. The reflection just shook its head, eyes full of pity.

_You are not who you were__…and they will never forgive you for that. _

"They will," Hershel argued, but his voice was shaking. "It will just take time…"

_Even now they plan to leave you._

Hershel's brow furrowed in disbelief, but suddenly the scene changed. Light flooded the area, and suddenly he could see Syn and Tolan so vividly.

"…I was thinking it was time to move provinces again."

It hit Hershel hard, and aura began to swirl around him as he watched in frozen horror. Syn's face tightened.

"You mean…leave him behind?"

"Syn…" Hershel murmured, but Tolan was speaking again now.

"He's got to sort stuff out. It'll be easier to keep Pip away if we aren't so close anyways."

It couldn't be real…it was just the Island manipulating him again. But it seemed so real…and what was more, he could sense the emotions from the vision. He knew how conflicted Syn was…but he also felt her resolve with her next words.

"Where were you thinking?"

Hershel's eyes blazed. He yelled as he finally unleashed his power. It consumed the scene, and moments later he was panting in the cold darkness of the Island's black halls once again.

_You know it was a true vision. A gift that comes with the power now inside of you._

"This power was no gift," Hershel murmured. His throat was tight, tears filling his eyes. He wanted to believe that it was all a lie, but the power inside was grudgingly agreeing with the Island.

_No__…perhaps not._

The reflection's eyes grew hard.

_It was not gifted as much as stolen._

"I didn't want it!" Hershel hissed back. "You changed me…you took_ my_ power. You destroyed who I used to be…"

_I am the only one who has ever understood you!_

His reflection yelled at him now, its warped voice deepening further with the voice of the Island.

_**These others who you deem worthy of your affection have never cared about you. They preferred it when you were crippled; if they had their way, you would still be blind in your black solitude, forever locked away in your tent**__**…**_

"You're wrong," Hershel countered, but the tears were escaping now. His reflection merely laughed.

_**You know they do not care about you. They have only ever cared about what you could offer them. Your protection, your teaching**__**…your servitude. They preferred you broken and bound, thinking you offered more to them in that state than freed and empowered. And now that you are, they refuse to recognize you. **_

Hershel begged his mind to wake up…to release him from this awful nightmare. He didn't know if it was truly the Island or not, but the words cut deep into his soul. His shoulders shook as he pressed his hands to his head. He longed to argue differently—to prove his reflection wrong—but all he could think about was the distrust in Tolan's visit. The fear in Syn's eyes.

His mind clung to the small fragments of hope he had left. Pippa's visit. Myrah…

_They are no different from the rest!_

The reflection mocked him, and he shut his eyes in an effort to block it out. But the voice reverberated in his mind. It was his voice, after all…and he could not escape it.

_Your niece has no choice but to leave you behind__…and her parents will warp her sense of you. It won't be long before they have her believing you are a monster. As for the Leader…_

_"Stop!"_ Hershel demanded, not wanting to know what the Island had to say about Myrah. But its voice was heavy with pity, which was worse than when it had been patronizing.

_You know what she wants__…and you know it is something you cannot give her. How long before her patience runs out? For she, like the others, merely wishes to use you. When you don't give her what she desires, she will leave you as well._

Hershel had sunk to his knees, his hands still clasped over his ears as he wept.

_"NO!"_

_ And then you will be utterly alone. Is that the future you wish for yourself? Abandoned by those who refused to accept your true form? They only cared about what they could take from you__…what they could force you to be. And when you refused to live that way any longer, they rejected you completely. _

_"Wake up…"_ Hershel begged himself through clenched teeth. The dust of the Island was swirling around him again, comfort pressing into him.

_I alone understand you__…accept you for who you are. I alone have witnessed each of your memories and wish for you to be free…_

"You wish to _enslave me!__"_ Hershel responded, his eyes still tightly closed, longing to wake from his nightmare at last.

_I wish to release you from all bonds. Then you shall never be alone. You are my Chosen__…and my only wish is for you to become part of me. Forever._

Tendrils were wrapping around his arms and legs now, and Hershel thrashed desperately as his eyes flew open.

_Do not fight it. I will not be denied. Be it months or years, I will have you back with me. And you will not escape again. _

Hershel's eyes and fists blazed, the power erupting around him and tearing through the Island's ensnarement.

"I will _never_ join you," he hissed, and his reflection merely shook its head.

_I am patient. Someday, it will become too much. The isolation, the betrayal, the rejection. Then you will return to me. And if you will not__…_

The reflection's face went slack as its eyes suddenly blazed with brilliant light.

_**Then I will come for you.**_

Hershel gasped awake, drenched in a cold sweat. He bolted upright, the fear and the dream still clinging to him as he panted and shook. A moment passed…and then another. He pushed himself to his feet, walking into the front of the tent in an effort to shake the dream. But then the scenes he had just witnessed flicked through his mind. His legs suddenly felt weak, his emotions threatening to drown him. He reached his chair and grabbed onto the arm of it like a lifeline. He stood there, shaking. He found himself staring down at the chair that he had spent so many years of his life sitting in, waiting. The chair that he seemed doomed to spending many more years…alone.

_They never cared about you__…they only ever cared about what you could offer them._

Hershel closed his eyes and wept. His sobs echoed into the night, but there was no one around to hear them.

189

Myrah dismounted. She hadn't been to this tent in a while, she realized. She hesitated only a moment before tying her mount to the Hoofer pole.

The tent's smells washed over her as she entered; dust and herbs all mixing together. She realized that Hershel was sitting in his chair, but he seemed to be fast asleep. Her brow furrowed. It was nearly midday…did he sleep there last night? Or was he taking an early afternoon nap? She thought about waking him, but he looked haggard and she decided against it. He probably needed his sleep.

She got to work putting a kettle on to boil and looked around for something to make for mid-meal. It took longer than she expected; what did Hershel _eat?_ She finally tracked down some old tubers and scowled at the little roots that had already sprouted. He was going to have to refill his pantry.

Hershel finally stirred a little while later, the smell of a simple tuber soup filling the tent. It was nothing extraordinary, but she never cooked at the fortress. It was all she could really remember making and eating during her life before that.

The Healer in the chair blinked awake, and she saw him frown at the kettle bubbling on the fireplace. He finally turned around at the sound of her chopping herbs.

"Myrah?"

She glanced up to give him a smile. Hershel grimaced as he stretched. Perhaps he really had spent the night in that chair, she mused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't starve."

"Oh." He turned to look back at pot. "What are you making?"

"Soup. What did you have for breakfast? Or did you just wake up?"

Hershel pushed himself to his feet. "I'm not hungry."

"Not the question," Myrah pointed out. She finished chopping and wiped her hand off on a nearby cloth before coming over to stand next to him. She studied him closely; he wasn't maintaining eye contact. Not a good sign.

"I had a meeting with Theodynn this morning," she mentioned, and Hershel glanced at her.

"Oh?"

"Trying to get a school up and running in the West. Been a work in progress for a little while now."

"Mmm." He moved away to go see what she had been chopping.

"We talked about you," Myrah continued carefully.

"Did you?" His tone was interested, but his body language was guarded as he leaned heavily on the table. She frowned as she came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

He glanced back at her and tried to smile.

"I didn't sleep well," he finally admitted, and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect you to, sleeping upright in a chair like that. How did your errands go yesterday?"

"Fine."

"Hey." She leaned on the table as well, so her eyes would be level with him. "Don't shut me out."

His expression became conflicted and she reached out to put her hand on his.

"Hershel…"

"I can't…give you what you want. At least, not anytime soon."

It took her by surprise. He wouldn't look at her again; if anything, Hershel seemed ashamed. He also seemed to be steeling himself for her answer. Myrah's normally hard expression softened.

"You foolish man," she chided softly. "You didn't think I expected you to adjust overnight, did you? Or even to be in total control after only a week or two?"

"I don't know how long it _will_ take. It doesn't feel fair to make you wait."

"I'm not waiting," she said, squeezing his hand. "Hershel…this is enough. Us being together like this. So as long as you don't shut me out, we're going to be just fine."

He looked at her then. His eyes were so haunted, and she wished that he would tell her why. After a moment he relaxed, sighing with relief.

"Thank you."

She wasn't sure what he was thanking her for, so she just squeezed his hand again.

"Did you talk to Archtivus?" she finally asked. "Is that what this is all about?"

Hershel was fingering the herbs that she had chopped, testing one between two fingers.

"No," he finally admitted. "I tried…I just…"

He shrugged.

"I couldn't do it."

Myrah didn't know what to say. He was obviously suffering, but she didn't know why…and she had no idea how to help him.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He looked over at her offer, and Myrah gave him a ghost of a smile.

"I could help keep him in line…"

"It's not possible," he cut in softly. "I wish it was, but the tea only works for someone with power."

"Ahhh…" Myrah said, trying to keep her tone light. "A special tea. I suppose that is more in your area of expertise."

He smiled, but it still didn't reach his eyes. She was at a loss for what to do; she felt like talking to his old Master would help him, but it was clear that he was spooked to take such a course of action. She moved to wrap her arms around him from the back. He reached up to grab one of her hands as she spoke softly.

"Pity I can't come with you. I would have liked to meet Archtivus, see if he holds true to the portrait that history has painted of him."

Hershel didn't answer, and she rested her head on his back.

"What do you think he would have thought of me?"

Here, she felt him chuckle a little.

"Hmm…" Hershel mused quietly. "I suppose at first he would have acted like he hated you, on principle. But eventually your wit and stubborn nature would have won him over. He'd never admit it, of course. But his insults would be a little less barbed…and he'd offer you tea."

"No wonder you're worried about seeing him again," she murmured. His hand gently squeezed hers.

"If it was only that, I wouldn't hesitate."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

Hershel was silent, and Myrah wasn't sure that he would tell her. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. He clearly didn't want to be pressured into anything.

"I can't lose him too."

She blinked; it was not the answer she had expected. Not that she had really expected anything.

"What do you…"

"They're leaving." Hershel's voice was heavy with grief, and Myrah frowned.

"Who?"

Hershel finally turned to her, meeting her eye. "Syn and Tolan. They're moving North, and taking Pippa. To…get away from me."

Myrah stared at him. "That doesn't make any sense…" she finally tried, but he just shook his head.

"I left them. Abandoned them to Imgloss's whims. And I changed." His face contorted. "I'm not sure they're going to forgive me for it."

"That's ridiculous." Myrah felt a shot of anger. She remembered what Hershel had already told her about Tolan's reaction, and the injustice of it made her blood burn. "When you left, they nearly went crazy looking for you. They certainly yelled at me enough to make it clear they cared. And now that you're here…they're turning their backs on you. It's sick."

"They're hurt." It came out simply, but she didn't miss his eyes flashing.

"That doesn't give them permission to treat you this way," Myrah muttered angrily. He didn't answer, his eyes flicking over her again.

"You've been wearing your hair down lately," he realized.

Myrah's hand went to her hair self-consciously. "I…well." She wasn't sure how to respond, and Hershel ran a hand through her hair.

"I like it."

It filled her with a rush of pleasure, and Myrah flushed fiercely.

"I…like it too," she admitted. He smiled, but then his eyes were drifting over to the pot on the fireplace.

"I think that's starting to burn…"

"Oh."

She turned quickly, heading over to the soup. She managed to salvage two bowls, and she handed one to Hershel with a sheepish expression.

"It may be blander than what you're used to. It's been a while since I've made it."

"You cook at the fortress?" he asked, eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

"No. I haven't cooked since I left my home village."

He came over and took a seat on one of the chairs by the fireplace, gesturing for her to take the other one. "When did you leave?"

She paused, her eyes flicking down to her soup. She didn't often talk about her past; no point in thinking about it. But how was she to expect him to open up about everything that had happened to him if she kept everything so close to her vest? "I was a child when Warrack came and collected me and a few others. I lived with a group of other children in one of the villages. I took turns cooking with the others, as well as other chores."

"And your parents?"

Here she shrugged. "Never knew them."

"Oh. They died?"

"I don't know. I lived in that group under a Master and Mistress for as long as I can remember. Not sure if we were orphans or taken. They would figure out what our skills were, and when Warrack would come to make his collections, they would let him know what we were best suited for."

Concern flickered across Hershel's face, and Myrah couldn't help but smile.

"It wasn't a bad life. It was my ambition that set me apart…I _wanted_ to be chosen. I wanted to become an advisor. I didn't have many worries until Warrack died and the Western Government crumbled."

He nodded and sipped his soup.

"Not the worst I've ever had," he teased softly. She rolled her eyes.

"I warned you it would be bland…"

"But it's not dissolving the cutlery," he pointed out.

Myrah frowned. "What have you ever eaten that…"

"Cole tried to cook for us once," Hershel explained. "I suppose Ninjagoan dishes must be different. But everything was basically inedible."

Myrah couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. She was feeling confident, seeing Hershel relaxing again, and she leaned forward before he could disappear back into himself.

"Tell me something…something you haven't told anyone else."

"You mean…what happened to me on the Island?"

The guardedness was back, and she shook her head as she reached out to put a hand on his knee.

"Doesn't have to be. I still want to know your secrets, _Master_ Hershel…but you could start with something small."

"Hmm…"

She was happy to see that he was at least considering it. He finished his soup, setting the bowl aside. She had finished hers as well, and she moved her chair closer so she could grab both his hands.

"Well?" she coaxed, and he sighed.

"Something I've never told anyone else?" he repeated, glancing up at her. She nodded, studying his face.

"I want to know the real Hershel," she reminded, and he entwined his fingers with hers.

"It may seem strange to you…foolish," he warned, and she shook her head.

"Of course not."

"It's something I'd forgotten about completely, until recently," he started, and she waited silently as he continued. "When I was young…very young. Before Syn and I were ever sold…I used to have this stupid thought."

She rubbed his hand to coax him on.

"I never knew my birth father," he explained, his voice dropping to a murmur. "All I had was my mother and Syn's father, who seemed to get their enjoyment from terrifying and beating us. I had Syn too, of course. But she was just a tiny thing, and she didn't love me as much as she needed me. But at night, I used to pretend…"

He trailed off, and Myrah frowned.

"Pretend what?"

Hershel seemed to be debating whether he really wanted to confess his secret after all.

"That…my birth father wasn't dead. That he cared about me and that he'd come back and take Syn and I far away from that horrible place."

He looked away, sighing.

"I knew he was dead. And I knew from an early age how affection was frowned upon; it shouldn't be something that I longed for, and my birth father had most likely had paid me as little heed as everyone else in my life before he died. I was beaten enough times for my tears to know that weakness had to be hidden. So, I never told anyone. Eventually, I gave up believing anyone cared about me and…forgot about it completely."

He wasn't meeting her eye again, and Myrah realized that _she technically fell_ into the category of Oni who believed affection to be a flaw. Or at least, used to…he had to know that she didn't think so anymore.

"You longed for affection…to be wanted," Myrah mused. She tried to think if she ever wanted someone to love her. Even as a small child, she couldn't remember ever trying to win anyone's affection. Their respect, sure. But she honestly couldn't ever remember feeling like Hershel had just described. Myrah reached out to put a hand on his face, willing him to look back at her.

"Don't be ashamed for that," she chastised softly. "Perhaps that's why you were able to unlock your powers."

He scoffed softly. "I unlocked my powers when an assassin nearly murdered my sister."

She stared in shock, and he must have sensed it because he squeezed her hand.

"It was after Keyda began to Rule. She chose Syn and I as her personals…I think to protect us. At the time I was just terrified at messing it up and landing us both back where she had pulled us from. Keyda became sick…and Warrack sent assassins to finish her off while she was weak. Syn's the one who opened the door."

Myrah had no idea what to say, so she stayed silent as Hershel continued his soft story.

"I still don't know how Phos saved her from that wound. I just remember there being so much blood, and she was so weak and frail…"

His eyes flashed and he released her hand so he could press his against his temple.

"Cole managed to get her to Phos, and Keyda stayed with me. It felt like everything was slipping through the cracks…every hope that I had allowed to build up. Syn was the only thing I had…the only person who had ever cared about me. And I was certain that I had lost her.

"Cole smuggled me to Phos's as well, and the grouchy Ancient took us in so people couldn't target me for my powers and so Syn could fully heal. Made us call him Master Healer, and referred to us as slaves. But eventually that changed…and though he struggled to ever say as much, we knew that he cared about us."

"I see." It was all she could think to say, and Hershel sighed.

"To think the fear of losing Syn was what unlocked my powers in the first place…but in order to get them unleashed a second time, I've had to lose her forever."

"Not forever," Myrah argued softly. "She'll come around eventually. If you're right, and she's just hurting…then she'll come around."

"How do you know?"

He looked up at her and the Western Leader smiled. "Because you came around after I hurt you. And that gives me hope. She can't be that different from you, after all."

He didn't look like he completely believed her, but he grabbed her hand again. "Thank you, Myrah. For coming. I thought I would be alright, being alone here. But…"

"You've spent enough years alone," she argued softly. "I know you don't want to come to the Western Fortress…but that doesn't mean you should be stuck here in the middle of nowhere by yourself. Especially if your family…" She trailed off, but the point seemed to hit home.

"What are you saying?"

"Move your tent…your practice…to the West. Unless there's something in this place you want to be close to."

He was quiet, but he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Don't answer now," she offered. She moved so that she was sitting on the arm of his chair, wrapping her arms around him from the side. "It would just be nice having you closer. Even if…well."

"I'll think about it," he promised, and she smiled.

"Would it be easier to talk with…Phos…" She tried out the nickname Hershel seemed fond of using, "…if I promised to be right here through the whole thing?"

His expression was so hard to read, and she leaned in to kiss the side of his face.

"I'll be right here when you get back…or…however it is you talk to him."

"And if he rejects me as well?"

Myrah had to strain to even hear him, and she fingered his pale hair comfortingly.

"Then he's just as foolish and blind as the history scrolls make him sound," she offered. "But Hershel…no matter what happens, you will always have me."

He turned to look at her now, the glow of his eyes scanning her face. She didn't realize that he was afraid of losing her until that moment…but her words had seemed to reached some hurting part of him. Before she could say anything else, he leaned forward and kissed her. Myrah closed her eyes, kissing him back. Eventually she pulled away, giving him a long look.

"What do you say?" she asked, and he sighed. Hershel's thumb traced her cheekbone as he finally relented.

"Alright. I'll talk to him."

27


	64. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 64

190

Existence had become an inseparable combination of music, fog, and grief. He had given up trying to fight it, his subconscious fading slowly to join the eternal melody of the departed. Perhaps this is what happened to the First Ancients. It would explain why he was still unable to find where they had hidden themselves away.

It could have been a moment, or a lifetime…but suddenly his form was pulled back into itself. The world became solid—an echo of the physical world of the living. The Ancient grimaced, trying to remember who would still have enough connection to him to summon forth his consciousness this way. A face flickered in his mind. Large eyes…curly hair. The child…Pippa. It must be her.

The world came into being around him. But it wasn't one he recognized right away; it was not the desert scape where he talked with the child. Nor was it his old tent where he had spent many lifetimes concealed from the world. He looked around the moon-lit gorge, a memory tickling the back of his mind. And where was the child?

He turned and froze. A figure stood a few yards away, his pale features lit up with moonlight. The man was staring at the ground, fear and shame engulfing him like a despairing scent.

"Hershel."

The word came out numb…distant. As if speaking would cause the figure to dissolve in the moonlight. But it couldn't be a dream…the dead do not dream.

Hershel finally spoke, breaking the spell. His eyes remained trained on the ground as he addressed his old Master. "I know I failed you…I do not deserve to ask for anything. But I need your help…"

His words were cut off as Archtivus reached him. There were very few times in his existence—if any—that the Ancient had initiated an embrace. But in this moment, he didn't even hesitate.

Archtivus felt Hershel stiffen as he threw his arms around him, pulling him close. For a moment they were silent; Master clinging to Apprentice while Hershel stood statuesque. But then the younger Oni finally relaxed, closing his eyes as he buried his face into Archtivus's shoulder and embraced him back.

"Phos…"

Hershel's voice broke, and his Master pulled him closer still.

"How are you here?" he demanded softly, and Hershel swallowed.

"I…drank the tea. My powers are unlocked again, so…"

Phos finally pulled away, looking Hershel in the eye. He was still so pale—just like he had been the last time he had seen him. When he had been ripped away from his grasp.

"How did you escape from the Island?"

"The power inside of me _is_ the Island's. Or…was. I released myself."

Phos just stared at him.

"You…"

"Released myself. The Island wouldn't let me go when you ordered because it claimed I was more Guardian than Oni. So as a Guardian, I released myself."

The relief was poignant, washing over Phos's entire consciousness as he sagged. It was true, then. Hershel was safe from the bitter entity's clutches. He was free. The Ancient kept a firm grip on his apprentice's shoulder, his other hand cupping Hershel's chin so he could search him. The pale man obliged, standing still so his Master could look deep within.

It _was_ Hershel. But he had changed…and it seemed that even freedom from the Island wasn't enough to return him to the way he had been. Archtivus's soul ached at the thought, but he took comfort in the fact that the boy seemed healthy. Vibrant, even.

"Can you see it?"

Hershel's voice was soft, and Phos blinked.

"See…"

"The power?" The question was timid, and Hershel cleared his throat before continuing. "Is it a power? Or is it…a person? I don't know how to interpret it. I just know it isn't _me.__"_

"Mmm…" Phos responded, probing at the power in Hershel once again. He could sense it coiled inside, content enough in its new home. But Hershel was correct—it wasn't _his_ power. It was something foreign that had claimed Hershel as its new vessel.

"Not a person," the Ancient assured quietly, finally releasing his apprentice. "It's an Ancient power… a _very_ ancient power. I still don't know how it managed to become part of you."

Hershel looked thoughtful, one hand going to his chest as the power stirred inside of him.

"The Island was trying to create a Guardian," he reminded softly. "So it filled me with its power, trying to transform me with an overdrive." He shuddered, as if at the memory. "I managed to pull out of the overdrive before it consumed me completely, but when I woke, I was like _this.__"_

Hershel gestured to himself, no doubt addressing both his physical changes as well as the aural one. Phos listened with a stony expression of concern.

"You pulled out of the overdrive…" he repeated, and Hershel smiled a little.

"Yes. It seems all those lessons came in handy after all," he pointed out. Phos snorted, but then shook his head.

"That was incredibly dangerous," he chided. "The attempt should have torn you to shreds."

Hershel's smile faded, his expression becoming dark.

"Maybe. But it was still a better fate than the one the Island described. Eternal Slavery…and it tried to make it seem like ultimate freedom."

Phos's mouth was a grim line, but he reached out again to brush the pale hair out of Hershel's face. "You've let yourself go," he pointed out, and his apprentice smiled again.

"I didn't care much for my appearance when I was blind," he admitted. "I didn't care about _anything_ some days. My whole world was darkness. That's why I went to the Island…because I couldn't stand to be alone in the dark any longer."

"Alone?" Phos asked, and Hershel glanced down in shame.

"No. I suppose I wasn't _alone_. I had Syn and Pippa…and Tolan. It just felt like I was alone, because they couldn't really do anything to help me. When I left them for the Island, I risked everything that I still had. I regret that in many ways. But I'm not sure I could have lived the rest of my life bound in the way I was."

"Pippa told me of your punishment," Phos pointed out carefully. "It was not permanent."

Here Hershel's eyes blazed white, but he grimaced and the power faded. His voice was bitter when he answered. "It might as well have been permanent. How would I ever have gotten it revoked? I went to the Island to ask them to reconsider, and they ignored my pleas. It was the Island who released my powers and my sight, but only as a way to manipulate me. I'm so _tired_ of being manipulated."

There was a darkness to him that there hadn't been before, Phos realized. He could sense it in Hershel's feelings and most in the aura that thrummed inside him. But Hershel seemed to be aware of it as well, because then he sighed.

"I'm so angry, Phos. Things that I used to be able to reconcile fill me with rage now. Everything seems to be tied into this overwhelming sense of Justice. It's the power. I don't know how to reconnect to my old aura. I don't know how to keep this power in line. Imgloss mentioned that it would only take a breakdown or an overdrive to destroy me completely, but it isn't so easy to keep away from that point. Already there have been several times…"

He trailed off, his expression twisting with misery.

"Imgloss?" Phos asked in surprise.

"Ancient's…there's so much to tell you," Hershel realized. "He's the one who took me to the Island. But in my absence, he took Pippa. When I came off of the Island, I punished him for it. And…"

"Punished him?"

Phos was incredulous, but his apprentice just nodded.

"Yes. The Healing Organization had been disbanded. Or at least, the rules governing it had been. Imgloss had crowned himself Master Healer and took Pippa, threatening the realm if anyone tried to stop him. He had to be dealt with."

"But…how?"

The Ancient was at a loss, and Hershel's eyes flashed again.

"I blocked his powers, as he blocked mine. He is tethered out in the wilderness now, where he can come to no harm to anyone. But…the first time I saw him…" he exhaled slowly. "I almost killed him."

Phos shook his head. "He's an Ancient, Hershel. You _can__'t_ kill him. Whatever you did…"

"I did something, Phos. More than I should have been able to, but this power…"He trailed off and looked down at his hands as they filled with pearly aura. "It wanted him to die. And I think I could have done it. He…begged for mercy at the end."

That hit Phos hard. He knew the proud, diminutive Ancient well enough to know how bad something would have to have been for Imgloss to reach that point.

"And the worse part?" Hershel continued, watching his aura with shame. "I would have still killed him. The only reason I didn't is because Pippa intervened." The aura winked out and Hershel buried his face in his hands. "That's why I need your help, Phos. I don't know who I am anymore. Tolan and Syn are _afraid_ of me. They've forbidden Pippa from seeing me, and are moving as far away as they can to get away from me. I don't know what this is inside me, and I can't control it. I'm terrified that I've finally fought to get everything back only to lose it all anyway."

The Ancient stared as his apprentice trembled, and he finally reached out to put both hands on his shoulders.

"You're still _you, _Hershel. I can sense you. Your good heart…your mercy. But there is no way to reconnect with your old aura. _This_, inside of you, is your power now." He tried to think of how to explain it. "It's like a cup of tea. If you flood the cup with water, the tea will have been washed away, and suddenly the cup is full of water instead. That's what the Island's done. You—the vessel—are the same. But what you had before has been stripped away, and been replaced with something else."

"But _what_ is it?" Hershel asked desperately. "Is it the Island? Is it inside of me now?"

He sounded terrified, and Phos shook his head.

"No. It is not the Island, nor any other entity or person_. _It's hard to explain. It's just power—the same that ran through the veins of the First Ancients. Which is why it is odd that you can survive with it coursing through yours. It could have dissolved your being, or consumed you. Instead, it seems to have chosen to protect you. It became _part_ of you."

"The Island claimed to want to protect me. It wanted to become one with me," Hershel mused softly. "Is that why?"

Phos shrugged.

"I do not know. It could have influenced it. But the fact of the matter is that power cannot belong to two consciousnesses at once. It may have once been part of the First Ancients, but then it became part of the Island. For years it has festered in the Island's bitterness…but now it is part of you. As such, it cannot be connected to the First Ancients or the Island, though it may still be filled with echoes of their knowledge."

A glimmer of something lit Phos's consciousness as he reached out to cup Hershel's chin again. For that moment, he was filled with the curiosity of his youth…wondering at the possibilities of this impossibly rare situation. What could be accomplished if it were further explored…

He shook himself, forcing the ambition of his past to a far corner of his being.

"Phos?"

He managed to look back at Hershel, who was watching him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Phos said quickly, releasing his old apprentice with a stir of bitter shame. Hershel's expression became confused as he studied his Master.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Hershel finally said. "All of this, it was my fault. Based on my decisions…my mistakes…"

Hershel could sense his shame, Phos realized then. His Aura Sense must be incredibly keen now…and the Ancient was filled with another wave of shame knowing that his apprentice knew exactly what he was feeling. Hershel was looking away, similar pangs of shame and regret wafting off of him.

"You asked me to be better than you were. To be…perfect. And for a long time, I really tried. But in the end, I wasn't good enough. I know I failed you, Master Phos."

"No."

Phos fixed him with a stern look.

"You did not fail me, Hershel. If anything…_I_ have failed _you._ It is I who does not deserve your forgiveness."

Hershel smiled a little then, scanning his Master's expression.

"So dramatic," he teased softly, and Phos blinked. Hershel continued. "You owe me nothing, Phos. You warned me what would happen if I tried to have a relationship with Myrah. You were right." He paused and then shrugged sheepishly. "But I can't quite regret my decision to pursue her, either. Because…" He looked down at the pale hair resting on his shoulders. "Even through all this change, she has stayed by me."

"Wait." Phos narrowed his eyes, confused. "The child—Pippa—told me that the leader betrayed you. Is she not the reason you were blinded in the first place?"

"She did not betray me," Hershel said seriously, his eyes blazing for a moment. "But she was perhaps not as careful as she should have been. It doesn't matter; in the end, Imgloss would have discovered us one way or another. Or I would have had to say goodbye forever, which I wasn't as prepared to do as I thought."

Phos studied his old student as Hershel's expression cleared.

"I love her, Phos. It's the only thing I can even be sure of anymore."

He stared at Phos, and the Ancient realized that Hershel was waiting to see what his old teacher would say about his confession.

"Alright." It was the only thing the Ancient could say. He had no control over anything in the living realms any longer, he realized. Hershel visibly relaxed, and his small smile returned.

"I want to protect her. And Pippa…and the realm. I finally have the power and ability to do so in the way I should have for the past decade. But at the same time, it feels like I'm walking on the edge of knife…just a breath away from this power destroying me completely." He looked back down at his hands and sighed. "How can I control this, Phos? It's part of me…and yet it isn't. It wants me to punish people…make everyone suffer for their mistakes. But doing so goes against myself."

The Ancient Oni scanned the Pale Master and finally sighed. "I don't know," he admitted honestly. "But Hershel…I am here for you. As often as you need."

Disappointment mingled with relief as Hershel met his eye. There was a glow to them now, and it twinkled as Hershel offered his Master another smile.

"Thank you, Phos."

"I wish I could be of more help," the departed Oni mused. "But what's happened to you is unprecedented. I never even knew someone who knew the First Ancients…and if they are in the Departed Realm, they are incredibly hidden. I scoured for them after you…after I thought I had lost you. If anyone would know what to do, they would. But it seems that they have moved on to some unreachable point…and I am not equipped with the knowledge to support you in the way I wish I could."

Hershel blinked in surprise. "You don't hate me," the younger Oni finally said. "For me, that's enough."

The Ancient scoffed angrily. "I cannot think of anything you could ever do that would make me hate you, Hershel."

Rather than reply, Hershel embraced his Master once again. Phos closed his eyes as he held him close, one of his hands on the back of Hershel's pale head.

"Phos?"

Hershel's voice was suddenly tainted with fear, and the Ancient frowned.

"Yes?"

"The Island. It can't…I mean. Can it still reach me?"

Phos pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"I had this horrible nightmare," Hershel explained, glancing down. "The Island…mocked me. Threatened to come for me. But I don't know if it was truly the Island, or just my subconscious dealing with my fears."

"Mmmm."Phos thought about it and finally sighed. "I don't know. The Island has already become far more than it was ever supposed to. I want to say that it is impossible to reach your subconscious, but in the end it's actually impossible for me to know."

Hershel's expression crumpled and Phos fixed him with a firm expression.

"But it_ is_ impossible for it to ever reach you physically again. It is contained in itself; it cannot leave its own borders without destroying itself. If you are off the Island, you are free from it. Whether or not it sent the nightmares, it cannot come for you. And there are ways to deal with nightmares, whether influenced by bitter entities or internal fears."

He could feel his apprentice's relief once again. It filled Phos with a kind of peace, to know that there was at least _something_ that he could help his boy with. The Ancient's gaze drifted off to the landscape around them. The gorge was becoming hazy, and he realized that Hershel must be close to waking.

"Remind me of the importance of this place," he asked in a murmur, and Hershel turned to view the gorge as well. After a moment, the pale-haired Oni smiled softly.

"The day I was faced with my mother's revulsion," he reminded. "I came here, and you followed me. That was the day I realized that you did care about Syn and I…even if you didn't know how to show it."

Phos turned to stare at Hershel, but the world was smearing and fading around them. He managed to find Hershel's hand to squeeze it.

"Come back and see me," he ordered sternly, but Hershel must have felt the longing in the request because his fading form smiled.

"I will," he promised.

And then all was fog and music once more.

191

Pippa chased Baffa around the Central Fortress arena, giggling.

"You seem to be enjoying the pampered life!" she mocked as she caught up with him. "Meals brought to you, a roof over your head…" Here she glanced up at the huge hole in the ceiling while Baffa purred, enjoying his belly rub. "Well, _kinda_ a roof over your head," she corrected. Baffa barked twice and Pippa laughed.

"Don't get used to it. I saw Mom and Dad packing; we'll be heading home soon I bet. We don't have ta live here at the fortress anymore cuz Uncle Hershel stopped Imgloss. I bet all the berries that grow by our tent are ripe again. I can't wait…"

Baffa had been blissfully enjoying the attention, but suddenly he froze. Pippa's smile faded as his ears pricked up and he rolled back over to his feet.

"What is it?" she whispered, but Baffa's eyes were already peering into a dark corner of the arena. He was sniffing, as if trying to figure out some new smell, and Pippa realized there was someone coming out of the shadows. For a moment, her heart pounded. But then she recognized him.

"Uncle Hershel!"

She went to run over to him, but Baffa was faster. The sniffer bounded in front of her, growling at the unfamiliar man approaching. Hershel paused, his face becoming pained.

"It's me, Baffa," he tried, holding out one hand to the animal. The sniffer stopped growling upon hearing Hershel's voice, but he still seemed suspicious as he circled the pale man, sniffing. Eventually he came right up to Hershel's hand, snuffling it for a moment before pulling back to bark. For a moment, Pippa was scared that it meant Baffa really didn't recognize him. But then the sniffer was barreling into Hershel, yipping happily as he head-butted him and tried to topple him over. Hershel's anxious expression melted; Pippa realized she had never seen him so happy to be licked to death by the fluffy sniffer.

"_Down_ Baffa…" Hershel commanded, and the sniffer sat obediently, his long tong lolling out as he panted happily. Pippa had watched it all with a smile, but her smile faded when she remembered something.

"I'm happy to see you, Uncle Hershel," she said honestly. "But…Mom and Dad don't….I mean…they think…"

"I know they don't want you seeing me," Hershel offered softly. He knelt down so he could look her in the eye, though he had to push Baffa off again. The Sniffer had taken advantage of his sudden proximity to lick the side of the healer's face, and Hershel grimaced as he shoved the sniffer away.

"_No, _Baffa," he chided, and Pippa scratched her elbow.

"Did you come to see me? Or are you here to talk to them?"

Hershel's expression became pained once again. "I don't think your parents will want to see me, Pip," he offered softly. "I came to see you. To…say goodbye."

Pippa's eyes widened immediately, unease seizing her heart. "Goodbye?! Why are you saying goodbye? Where are you going?!"

Hershel looked confused, and he put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Well, at least, nowhere that I've decided on yet. But you and your family are moving up to the north…"

"What?" Pippa shook her head adamantly. "No, we aren't."

Hershel watched her carefully.

"Are you sure? I was certain that your parents had made plans to…"

"We're just going back home!" Pippa assured. "Why would we go up to the North? That doesn't make any sense!"

Hershel opened his mouth as if to explain why, but then he shook his head like he thought better of it. Pippa pouted; she hated when adults didn't tell her things. She wanted to know where he had got such a crazy idea.

"Well…either way…I'm not sure that we'll be able to see each other for a little while."

That hit closer to the truth, and Pippa's eyes immediately filled with tears as she folded her arms angrily.

"It's stupid!" she argued. "I can see you if I want! You still have to teach me lots more things. I still have to learn how to be a healer…" She trailed off as the tears started escaping, and she wiped at them angrily while Hershel gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You have many, many years to learn how to be a healer," he assured with a sad smile. "And I promise this isn't goodbye forever. I've thought about this a lot, Pip. Technically your parents don't have the power to keep us apart."

Pippa wasn't sure what he meant, but his eyes flashed and he looked away quickly. He sighed then.

"But in order to improve relations, I think I will have to abide by their wishes. For now."

She frowned again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe we won't be able to see each other for a little while…until they aren't so mad at me," Hershel explained gently. Pip stamped a foot.

"I don't care if they're mad!" she complained. "I wanna see you still. I'll just wait, and when they're busy, I'll come sneak over and help you. And then I'll be back before they even know…"

He chuckled sadly. "Not sure that'll work, Pip. Especially if you're way up in the North."

Her expression clouded. "I told you…we _aren__'t_ moving to the North! We're only a little while away from your tent, and Baffa can take me back and forth so fast!"

Hershel still seemed sad…like he wasn't believing her that she could do it. That it would all work out. Pippa's voice became softer as she grabbed her uncle's other hand.

"I don't want you to be alone, Uncle Hershel. You hate being alone."

Hershel's eyes widened then, and Pippa closed her eyes as he brought her in for a hug. She hugged him back, with Baffa whining nearby. He knew they were sad, Pippa realized. Baffa could always tell when people were sad.

"I won't be alone," Hershel finally promised. "And we'll see each other again. This…this will all blow over."

He sounded like he wanted to believe it just as much as he wanted her to believe it. Pippa just glowered at the ground while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I could come live with you?" she offered. For a moment, her Uncle's embrace tightened. He was trembling slightly, and Pippa frowned as she turned to face him. "Uncle Hershel?"

His eyes were tightly closed as he grimaced, and she frowned.

"Are you ok?"

Her uncle finally exhaled shakily and Pippa blinked when he finally released her. He opened his eyes and seemed a little lost until she touched his arm. Then he looked up to meet her eye. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm…still trying to get used to these new powers."

It made sense to Pippa. She remembered when she unlocked her power, and when her father did. Power was mischievous and wanted to do whatever it wanted…and now her uncle's power was new. It was strong and could heal people or make him fly—he probably had to learn how to control it all over again.

"It's ok," she said brightly. "You'll get it."

He returned her smile, looking relieved.

"Thank you, Pippa," he said genuinely. "I wish you could come live with me. But at the moment…I think your parents need you even more than I do."

She sighed. "Fine…" she finally conceded. He reached out to tweak her nose.

"I'll be ok," he promised softly. "I can talk to Phos, and I have Myrah."

She made a face at the name of the Western Leader, but then nodded.

"Is she being nice to you?" she asked, and Hershel chuckled as he rubbed her head fondly.

"Yes," he promised. "Very nice."

"Alright," Pippa finally conceded. Hershel's eyes studied her face, and his voice became soft.

"I'm not sure if you really are moving North, but…if you _are__…_"

"I told you, we _aren__'t…"_

_"_I don't want you to fight your parents about it, ok? Especially not your dad."

Pippa didn't know what he meant. "But I don't _want_ to go North," she said with a pout. A flicker of unease was starting to eat at her. Why was her uncle so sure about this move? She was realizing that neither her mom or dad had come right out and said they were going back to their old tent…but why on earth would they go north? It didn't make any sense!

"It'll be ok, Pip," her Uncle tried, but she could tell his cheery tone was fake. He was just as upset about this as she was, she knew. "There will be lots of cool places to explore…new things to see. When things finally blow over, you can tell me all about it."

"Have you ever been to the north?" she asked softly, and something flickered across the pale man's expression.

"Once," he said softly. "Only to the fortress. I haven't ever been back."

She studied his face. "You didn't like it," she pointed out. He gave her a tight smile.

"I'm sure the villages are fine, Pip. I just have some…bad memories of up there. It may be why your father chose it."

"Because he knew you didn't like it?"

He rubbed her head again. "Because he thought I wouldn't follow."

"_Are_ you going to follow?" Pippa pressed. "I mean…not that we're moving north. Cuz we aren't. But if we _did__…"_

"I don't want to cause any more problems," Hershel cut in, his voice heavy. "I can't keep fighting. I can't be angry about it…"

"Why?" Pippa asked, feeling hurt that her Uncle wasn't more willing to fight for her. He sighed and cupped her face with both hands, the way he did when he was going to say something important.

"Because Rage is very hard to control…and it leaves me open to be manipulated."

She remembered this lesson now. How all the emotions wanted different things. She had to grudgingly admit that it made sense, but it still wasn't _fair._

"So, when will I see you again?" she demanded softly, and he smiled.

"It won't be too long, Pip. I promise."

She sagged. "Not too long" was grown up talk for "longer than you would like, but hey, at least it's not forever." But now Hershel was reaching into his pocket, and her displeasure was overcome with curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"I brought you something."

Pippa couldn't help but smile a little then; she loved presents. Her eyes widened as something glinted in the sunshine lighting the arena. It was a power crystal—like the ones that Hershel used for their exercises. Except it was hanging off of a thin braided cord.

"That's for me?" she asked, and he smiled at her excited tone.

"Yes. I may not be able to teach you for the next little while…but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be _practicing_. I expect you to use this to continue your training on your own for a little while."

Pippa shivered with excitement as her uncle tied the crystal around her neck like a necklace. It hung down past the collar of her tunic, and she grabbed the crystal excitedly.

"Do you remember how to use it?" he challenged softly, and she nodded furiously. A moment later, the crystal was floating in a small cloud of aura. Hershel tweaked her fingers a bit as he studied it.

"Good. Good, Pip."

The power faded, and Pippa suddenly had mixed emotions. She was happy to have this moment with her Uncle, but suddenly the crystal reminded her of another Healer…insisting that she do this very same exercise. Her eyes started filling with tears and her uncle's small smile faded.

"Pip…"

"I'm ok," she assured quickly, wiping her nose. "It's just…I don't wanna learn by myself. Or with anyone else _ever._ I only wanna learn with _you.__"_

Her Uncle was pulling something out of his pocket again, but she didn't really notice as she stared down at the crystal with swimming eyes. But then she felt something around her wrist and looked down to realize he was tying on a braided leather bracelet. She studied it carefully as he finished.

"What is it?" she finally asked, her voice hushed. She knew the importance of bands…though leader bands were generally worn higher up on the arm. Hershel cupped her chin again, smiling softly.

"A promise."

"What kind of promise?"

He hesitated, studying her face.

"You are still young, Pip. And you might hate that now, but you still have so much freedom. I want you to enjoy that. But in a year or two…if you still want to be my apprentice…"

Her heart started pounding furiously, and she felt his hand fingering the bracelet on her wrist.

"Then I will teach you everything I know."

Pippa's heart soared, and Hershel wasn't able to say anything else because she threw her arms around his neck.

"_Really?!__"_

He hugged her back, sighing. "Really."

"I want it _now!_" she complained as she pulled away. "Why can't I do it now?"

His eyes were both happy and sad, and she wasn't sure why.

"Like I said…I want you to have freedom. And I still have growing I need to do, Pippa. That's what I'm going to focus on while you're away…gaining control. Making sure I'm in a position to be the best teacher I can be."

"You're already the best teacher," she argued, but now she was staring down at the leather band, running her fingers along it.

"If there ever comes a time that it's not what you want, you can take off the band," Hershel explained softly. Pippa couldn't believe she would ever come to that point, but her uncle touched the bracelet lightly. "It's not as permanent as a tattoo…but it's not supposed to be. I want it to be your choice…and I never want you to be trapped into anything."

Pippa looked down at the bracelet again, and then down at her necklace. Her heart was suddenly so full of joy and excitement and she moved to hug him again. She was squeezing pretty tight, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I love you, Uncle Hershel," she said, and he held her close, murmuring into her hair.

"I love you too, Pip."

192

Syn watched in silence, not sure what to think. Everything was packed, the arrangements made. The only thing left to do was tell Pippa—something that Syn decided may go over better if she told Pip than if Tolan did. Pip and Tol were two peas in a pod—which meant that while most of the times they meshed well, there were times when their identical stubbornness did more harm than good.

But upon Syn's arrival at the arena, she had stopped dead. When she saw Hershel, her heart seized with immediate concern. Part of her wanted to storm out there and demand to know what he was doing, sneaking in here to get Pippa alone. Another part of her was terrified of how he would react to that. Hershel wasn't the same person anymore…and she wasn't sure she could trust him now that he had changed.

So she sat frozen in the shadows as she watched him tie something onto Pippa's wrist, murmuring something or another to her. In the next moment, Pippa was hugging him excitedly. Part of Syn's icy defense melted a little as she caught sight of her brother's expression as he embraced Pip back.

Syn had all but forgotten her plans to storm in when Hershel finally pulled away. He ruffled Pip's hair, saying something to her. Then he turned, and Syn stiffened as his light-colored eyes caught sight of her in the shadows. Suddenly her heart was pounding; how had he known she was there? But rather than say anything, he glanced down to say one last thing to Pippa before standing.

"Goodbye…"

Syn could hear Pip's sad farewell now, and it made her feel strange. In the next moment, Hershel disappeared in a flash of light. Syn furrowed her brow in confusion. She had seen transports before, and there was supposed to be rushing winds…a buildup. But there was no warning—one second Hershel was standing there, and the next it was like he had evaporated in a flash of white.

Pippa was sniffing and wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve when Syn finally came out of the shadows.

"Pippa?"

She turned, her eyes finding her mother.

"Heya, Mom…"

"Are you ok?" Syn asked, her heart pounding. Pip shrugged.

"I'm fine."

Syn bit her lip.

"What was Hershel doing here?"

Her daughter's eyes immediately glinted with defensiveness and guilt as she pouted.

"He just came to say goodbye, Mom. Don't be mad."

"Goodbye?"

"He thinks we're moving to the North. I kept telling him there was _no way_ we were cuz that's _crazy_ but he just kept…"

Pippa's words trailed off as she caught sight of her mother's expression. Syn winced as her daughter's eyes flashed.

"We're _moving?!__"_

"We just…we thought we could all use a change of scene. The north is very nice this time of year. The move won't be forever; it's just something new to…take our mind off of things."

"I don't_ want_ new. What things? Why are we going to the North?"

Syn sighed; even with Hershel's unexpected appearance, the conversation was going about as she had expected it to.

"Pippa, your father and I have already found a good village to try out for the next little bit. He wants to try making weapons again…maybe teach you a few things."

Pippa didn't seem convinced, her eyes full of suspicion and betrayal. "Are we moving to get away from Uncle Hershel?"

Syn flinched. "What?"

"Are we going to the North because of that? Because he doesn't like it up there, cuz of what happened at the Fortress?"

Syn's eyes widened, her heart seizing with dread. "What did he _tell_ you?!" she demanded, suddenly terrified of what Hershel's intentions were. "We aren't moving to get away from him…"

"He wouldn't tell me much," Pippa admitted grudgingly. "He just said something happened in the North that made him sad. Or something. So he doesn't like to go there. But he still _could__…"_

_"_Pippa, what did your Uncle say?" Syn demanded, her heart pounding. Was Hershel going to follow them? Was he…

"He said I should go and not complain," Pippa muttered, folding her arms. "And he isn't coming with…that's why he came to say goodbye."

A glimmer of relief caused Syn to sigh. "He's not?"

Pippa shook her head. "He said that he didn't want to make things worse," she said, shooting her mother another angry look. "Cuz you guys are mad at him still. So he's gonna work on getting control and that I should go on lots of adventures so I could tell him about it later. And he gave me this, so I could practice by myself."

She lifted the clear crystal, and Syn knelt to get a better look. It was the same ones she had seen hundreds of times before, from the box Phos kept on his shelf.

"An Aura Crystal," she murmured, and Pip nodded.

"Are you gonna stay mad at him?"

Syn looked back up at her daughter's serious expression. "I'm not mad at him…" she tried, but Pippa just scoffed.

"You are so. Even _I_ can tell. That's why Uncle Hershel said he's gonna stay away—until you and Dad stop being mad at him so he doesn't have to fight anymore. He said he's tired of fighting."

Syn sagged a little, sighing. "It's going to be ok, Pippa," she tried with a smile. "Your Uncle…he just has to figure some things out right now. So we're going to give him some space."

"So we _are_ moving because of Uncle Hershel," Pippa interpreted sagely. Syn felt stuck, so she looked over at where a sniffer was rolling happily in the dirt.

"Get Baffa ready, alright? We're going to leave pretty soon. Your father's already gone, getting the tent and everything tied up on our hoofers. By the time we get home, he'll have it all ready to go."

She was afraid that Pippa would fight her on it, but her daughter just sighed, turning to Baffa.

"Come on, Baffa! We're moving…"

The sniffer whined as she came over to roll him over, and Syn stood again as she watched her daughter. Pippa gave Baffa one last shove and the sniffer grudgingly got up, fixing her with an irritated look.

"Don't look at me like that," the child chided, hands on her hips. "It won't be so bad. We can go on lots of adventures in the North. And maybe there will be some girl sniffers up there….you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Baffa just sneezed, and immediately began snuffling her for a treat.

"Baffa…" Pippa giggled, shaking her head. Syn couldn't help but smile as she watched the interaction. After a minute, Pippa was on the Sniffer's back, looking up at her mother expectantly. "Are we going?"

Syn had been lost in her own thoughts, but she finally nodded. "Thank you, Pippa."

"For what?" Her daughter tilted her head.

Syn came over to give her cheek an affectionate pinch. "For being mature about all of this. I know that moving isn't exactly what you want to do…but it will be alright. You may even end up liking it."

Pippa just shrugged. "Sure…_someone_ in this family needs to be mature about all this."

Syn just stared; it was a pointed comment for a six -year-old…but knowing who her father was, she couldn't exactly be surprised. So she finally just nodded. "Alright, Pip. Let's go."

* * *

"Bentworth…Tolan's gonna have fun with that one."

Cole turned to smile at Keyda's remark as she hung up the inter-realm communication device. "It slipped my mind that they would be sending someone our way. Hope the poor guy knows what he's getting into."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keyda took a seat and raised her eyebrow. Cole leaned back, his expression teasing.

"It's hard for us 'yellow-skins' here in the first realm. I just hope he's not coming expecting hot water…or cake. He'll be mighty disappointed."

Keyda rolled her eyes."I'm sure Amber will prepare him for what's to come," she pointed out dryly. "The question is, where do we put him?"

"Here at the central fortress would probably be safest…"

"Apparently, living here is against his views as an ambassador," Keyda cut in. Cole's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Apparently he doesn't want to be under our thumbs. Or at least, that's how Amber's translated the long-winded reasoning the council gave her. He's supposed to report back to Ninjago about our realm and our government. If he were living here, _apparently_ we would strong-arm him into giving them a bias impression."

Cole whistled low.

"We'll 'strong-arm' him a lot less than the general populace. I'm still saying our fortress is the way to go."

"Well…we'll have to see what we can do to convince him when he gets here."

Cole nodded to himself, studying Keyda as she picked at a string on her sleeve. "You alright?"

She shrugged. "Fine. Still not sure I agree with willingly letting a spy-snitch into our midst, but sure. Whatever _Ninjago wants__…"_

Cole reached out and took her hand. "It's going to be fine. Things are going well here. Fighting's down between Dragon and Oni, people are finally getting enough food…Theo and Myrah are even working towards building schools. It's going to be one heck of a culture shock for the guy, but there's nothing to _snitch._ The point of having an ambassador isn't so that someone else can tell us what to do. It's just another way to keep relationships friendly. So that's what we'll do."

"He's not going to have a lot of _friendly_ relationships if he insists on exploring on his own," Keyda huffed.

"Would he let us assign him a bodyguard?"

"He's actually entitled to one, apparently," Keyda answered. "In fact, apparently Amber has her own. His name is Paul and the Council is trying to get permission from the school to have him follow her around all the time. She's ready to blast some heads in, as you can probably imagine."

Cole shook his head. "_That_ would not do much to improve relations," he mused dryly. "Hopefully it doesn't stick."

"She can very well take care of herself," Keyda agreed. "They're just being _stupid.__"_

Her husband couldn't help but smile at that, and she turned to grab a scroll sitting on the table behind her.

"Did you get a chance to look at this yet?"

Cole frowned and shook his head. "What is it?"

She handed it to him so he could see for himself. He unrolled it, scanning the Oni shorthand quickly."Well, that's unexpected," Cole mused as he finished. Keyda was balancing her chin on her interlocking fingers.

"Dropped it off this morning. Jaqah's already okayed his reassignment to the North. But it means we'll need a new bodyguard for Theo."

"Ret went with him this morning to the Western Fortress," Cole remembered. "You know…things have seemed strained between Theo and Tolan for the last little bit."

Keyda nodded, her face tight. "I have no problem with Ret taking over his bodyguard position," Keyda decided. "And if Tolan and Syn want to move North, then I guess that's fine. But everything has felt off ever since we got back from Ninjago…like we're always two steps behind. I mean, Hershel was blind but now he's fine, but _changed. _He went to the Island at some point, and Imgloss went crazy but now _he__'s_ fine…"

Cole had pushed himself up and came over to sit down right next to her. "I guess we're just used to being in the middle of everything, huh?" he said with a soft smile. She glanced over at him and sighed.

"I guess. It's just annoying to be told everything after the fact. I hate feeling useless."

"You aren't useless, Keyds. We've had wall to wall meetings and visits and who knows what else for over a month, trying to catch up from our two week absence…"

"It would have been a lot less work if you had just let me leave Ninjago _early,_" she griped, and he sighed.

"I know. But I think we're finally getting back on top of things."

She reached over to take his hand. "Yes…finally on top again and they send us Bendwerther to mess everything up again."

"Bentworth," Cole corrected with a smile. "Maybe it will be better if Tolan isn't around the ambassador after all. If you can mess up his name that badly without even trying…."

"Who says I wasn't trying?"

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "Did Amber mention how old he was?"

"She doesn't know. Assumes he's probably around our age, though," Keyda explained. Cole sighed dramatically and she cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I sure hope he's not attractive," he grumbled, and Keyda made a face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He turned to give her a long look, but his eyes were twinkling with some hidden joke. "This ambassadorship is not going to work out if this guy's good looking," he said seriously. "After all, I know how attracted you are to Ninjagoans…"

She laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "You Idiot…"

"Hey! I have a right to be worried! He's probably some tall, rugged, cultured, educated…"

"Shut up," she scolded, leaning in to kiss him. After a moment she pulled away, but he didn't let her get far.

"Mmmm….my insecurity might need a little more reassuring," Cole murmured, and Keyda laughed again and obliged. When she pulled away, she gave Cole's hand a squeeze.

"Now we really do have to figure out where to put him," she pointed out, and Cole massaged her neck where his hand had come to rest.

"Mmmmm…right now? Don't we still have a few weeks?"

She shook her head. "Couple days."

He paused as he processed that.

"Well…they certainly don't like wasting time."

Keyda scowled.

"They seemed just fine wasting _our_ time," she remembered, and Cole gave her a wink.

"Don't worry, Keyds. Lots of great places to live this time of year. I just hope he likes camping."

20


	65. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 65

193

"Take a deep breath."

Syn tried to oblige, but another wave of pain overcame her. She screamed again, and she was faintly aware of Tolan standing nearby, yelling at Hershel.

_"Do something…"_

_"There's nothing I can do. We have to let it run its course."_

_"It's killing her!"_

The pain finally subsided somewhat, and she could feel someone touching her face with cold hands.

"Breathe Syn…keep breathing…"

Tears blurred her vision; the room was smoky and dim; shadows flickered from the firelight. Tolan and Hershel were both mere silhouettes. Of course the baby had to come at _night._ Syn yearned for daylight and sleep and an end to this _pain!_

Another scream, and she could no longer feel Hershel as he rubbed her face. Everything seemed to evaporate in the agony.

_"….ush…"_

She blinked the tears away as she heard Hershel's voice again. Always the calm in the chaos…like a cool breeze in the blistering heat of the desert.

"_Push, Syn__…"_

Somehow or another, she managed to stay conscious through the misery, Hershel's voice constantly there to guide her through. Just when she was begging for death to end the agony, it ended. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her whole body drenched in sweat as she laid exhausted on the mat. But her eyes flew open as the reedy wail pierced the air.

The light was still dim, and she had to blink away the sweat and tears to even see. She finally caught sight of her brother, standing nearby with a small bundle in his arms. He was wiping it down with a rag, his eyes distant as he smiled lovingly down at it.

"Is…is it…"

"She's fine. Safe and healthy."

Hershel turned to face her now, and she realized how tired he looked. But he was still smiling as he came over. He sat down next to her, and Syn's eyes filled with tears again as he put the bundle on her chest. The newborn was squeaking and whimpering, and Syn held it close as she cried.

"She…" the woman repeated. "It's a girl."

Hershel reached out to squeeze her hand. "She's beautiful. You did good, Syn."

She let out a happy sob, rubbing her hand on the newborn's wet curls. It was a golden moment, like a pinprick of perfect happiness in time. She glanced up at her brother again. "Where's Tolan?"

His smile grew a little and he gestured over at a figure slumped against a desk. Syn's eyes widened.

"What…"

"He's fine," Hershel assured, giving her hand another squeeze. "Just…passed out there for a second at the end. I don't think he's ever witnessed a birth, and it took him by surprise."

Syn blinked, but when she heard Hershel chuckling, she couldn't help but join in. "Oh, Tol…"

After securing the baby with Syn, Hershel roused Tolan with a mixture of smelly herbs. The guard came to with a jolt, and upon seeing Hershel, he immediately reddened. For a moment, they stared at each other, but then Hershel moved so that Tolan could see his wife and new baby. The guard sagged, his embarrassment immediately forgotten as he moved to crawl over to them.

"It's here…" he murmured, and his wife smiled tiredly.

"_She__'s_ here," Syn corrected softly, and Tolan scoffed. But his face was full of wonder as Syn handed him the bundle. He cleared his throat, handling the newborn awkwardly for a moment.

"Gave us a heap of trouble there at the end," he muttered, but everyone could tell he didn't mean it. He stared down at the sleeping bundle as she made tiny noises. He continued to clear his throat, and Syn met Hershel's eye as they smiled knowingly. The Healer finally moved closer and Tolan jerked his daughter away protectively.

"It's alright, Tolan," Hershel murmured comfortingly. "You can help me clean her once the process is over."

Tolan blinked in surprise, glancing between Hershel and Syn.

"It's…not over yet?"

In the end, he insisted on keeping hold of his daughter until the process finally _was _completed. Then Syn watched in tired happiness as Hershel showed Tolan how to wash the tiny bundle. The baby shrieked upon entering the water, kicking and punching. Tolan stiffened in surprise and Hershel reached out to help him steady the writhing newborn, but then the guard was chuckling softly.

"She's a fighter," he pointed out, his hand gently rubbing warm water on the baby's thick head of curls. "Get a sword in those hands, and this little pip will do real damage…"

"Tolan!" Syn chided from the bed mat. He turned to glance at her, and his voice lowered as he whispered to the infant conspiratorially.

"I'll teach you everything I know…you'll be a champion yet."

Syn shook her head, but she was smiling. They finished washing the baby, and upon bundling her in a dry, warm cloth, Tolan finally relinquished his hold on his daughter as he handed her back to her mother. Syn had sat up by now, bringing the baby close to kiss the top of her head. The curls were already drying, sticking up in a perfect little cloud.

"What do we name her?" she finally asked, looking up at her husband. He cocked his head, reaching out to touch the baby's hair.

"She's certainly fluffy…are babies usually this fluffy?"

Syn laughed. Now that the pain was over, she was filled with an indescribable happiness that made her want to either laugh or cry at any given moment.

"We can't name her Fluffy," she countered, and Tolan scoffed. Syn stared at the baby a little longer, shaking her head.

"She really is just a little pip, huh?" she murmured. "Little…Pippa…"

"Works for me," Tolan murmured. One of the baby's hands had escaped her bundling, and the guard seemed transfixed with how tiny her fingers were. Syn's eyes drifted over to where her brother was sitting nearby. She realized that he was in a chair, watching the scene with a smile as he nursed a cup of tea.

"What do you think, Hershel?" she called, and his eyes focused as he glanced at her.

"Pippa…" he repeated softly. "Seems appropriate; she's a little seed, destined to grow up however she chooses."

"Healers…always have to make everything into a _poem_," Tolan mocked. Hershel merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Names have meaning," he reminded with a soft smile as he sipped his tea.

Syn glanced back down at her perfect daughter, her eyes filling with tears again. After a little while longer, Hershel had brought another mat back so that Tolan could sleep in the room. He then took the tiny baby, insisting that Syn needed her sleep. She had argued for a bit, but then her exhaustion had caught up with her. She hadn't lasted long, however.

Syn woke a few hours later, hearing Tolan snoring softly next to her. The fire had gone out, but there were still a few candles lit, and she looked over at the small cushioned area they had created for the baby. Her heart seized when she saw that it was empty, and she sat up in a panic.

"It's ok, Syn. I've got her."

She turned to see Hershel sitting on the chair once again, Pippa sleeping soundly in his arms. Syn sagged in relief.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She started whimpering a little…I didn't want her to cry and wake you."

Syn studied her brother, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"You need sleep as much as I do," she argued, and he chuckled softly.

"I didn't do the hard part," he countered, gently bouncing the bundle in his arms as Pippa began gurgling in her sleep. He glanced back down at the baby, his expression softening further. "She really is beautiful, Syn."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Hershel…"

He looked up as Syn smiled at him in the candlelight.

"Thank you…for being here. For helping me…"

"Syn." Hershel shook his head, as if he was disappointed, though she could see a glint of mirth in his eyes. He moved to stand, and Syn watched as he came to sit down right next to her, pulling Pippa close as he did so. "I will always be here," he told her softly, fixing his sister with a comforting look. "You will always have me…don't you know that by now?"

"Course I do," she murmured. "I just wanted to say thank you."

He just smiled and Syn looked down at the baby in his arms.

"She's so tiny," she realized. For the first time, unease entered her joy-filled heart. "Hersh…what if I can't do this? I want to do everything right…help her know that we love her. Protect her…but what if I can't?"

A cool hand took hers, and Hershel shook his head at her fears.

"You'll be a great mother, Syn. You're a natural…you already know you have what it takes. You helped out so much with Theo and Amber, remember? Pippa is going to be in good hands."

Tolan snored right then, and Hershel glanced over.

"Most of the time," he corrected, and Syn rolled her eyes.

"_Hersh__…"_

"Alright…I guess he'll be a good father," Hershel amended. "You will just have to watch to make sure he doesn't introduce sharp objects too early."

Syn shook her head, and Hershel passed the infant back into her arms. Then she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," he murmured, and she traced Pippa's tiny face with a finger.

"Just a few minutes more," she whispered, and Hershel leaned his head on hers as they watched Pippa sleep. Once again, the fear managed to make it into her heart—a million "what-ifs" pressing their way into her mind. Hershel pulled her closer.

"I can sense your fear," he pointed out softly. "It's going to be ok, Syn. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I'm going to make sure nothing ever happens to her," he vowed, his tone suddenly serious. "I…I couldn't always protect you, Syn. But I swear I'll protect her."

He had sounded so serious when he said it…so sure…

"Mom?"

Pippa's voice cut into her thoughts, the memory shattering. Syn blinked and looked around. Pippa was squinting up at her from her place on Baffa's back.

"You ok?"

Syn reached up to realize that there were tears trailing down her face. They were nearly back to their tent, and Syn opened her mouth to answer. But she didn't know what to say, and Pippa pulled Baffa to a stop.

"Mom?"

"Pip…I forgot something."

The child blinked. "What?"

"It doesn't matter," Syn managed, looking back down at her. "You go on ahead, ok? We're nearly there…"

"I can go and get it. Whatever you forgot. I'll be faster on Baffa…" Pippa offered, but Syn was shaking her head adamantly.

"No, your father will worry if you disappear again. You go straight to where the tent was, alright? Tell him that I had to run back to…to do something. If he wants to start on the journey then tell him I'll catch up."

Pippa's face was scrunched up in confusion. "But…"

"Don't argue, Pippa. Just do it…please."

She seemed to catch the seriousness of her mother's tone then, because she finally huffed. "Alright. He's gonna be mad at you."

"He'll be fine," Syn reassured, and Pippa shrugged and finally kicked Baffa's side so that the sniffer would start running. Syn watched as her daughter disappeared over the next bluff and turned quickly. She would have to hurry, and Tolan probably wouldn't be pleased. But she did have some unfinished business, and she was realizing with a sinking heart that she would never feel secure in their move until she had taken care of it.

194

It seemed that the junk really did pile up after a few centuries. Hershel sighed as he straightened, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the tightly packed box. He wasn't even sure what was in a lot of the jars, but he couldn't bring himself to throw any of it out. It was bad enough that he was _moving._

He hadn't been sure about his decision until he had gotten home from saying goodbye to Pippa. Walking into the empty tent was like walking into a physical wall of loneliness. That's when he had known—he couldn't stay here any longer. Abandoning Phos' tent didn't feel like an option…but he finally forced himself to truly consider Myrah's proposal to move it.

Hershel glanced at the cleared shelf; one of many to pack up. There wasn't really much point in doing it all today; he couldn't actually go anywhere for a week or two. There were a few traveling healers roaming the central province, but he wanted to make sure that they were prepared to take over what he would be leaving. He frowned in thought; maybe while Theo and Myrah taught people to read, he could train more healers. Those from his first class were annoying, sure, but by the end they weren't terrible healers. Maybe it was time to add more numbers to their ranks, especially now that the Healer's Organization was dissolved.

He sighed remembering that. He still needed to track down the other few members; he wondered if they were aware that Imgloss was no longer in charge. That no one was, really. It wouldn't be hard to find the healers, but he didn't really want to initiate more conflict.

He rubbed his neck again, glancing around the rest of the tent. He had finally gotten it all cleaned up, having thrown away everything that had been destroyed. Well…_almost _everything; Hershel paused on his way back to his chair as he caught sight of the painting Syn had made for him after Phos's death. It still caused him to ache; he still wasn't sure if it had been burned by accident or if Pip had done it purposely. But she didn't seem angry with him…and he couldn't really see his niece purposefully destroying something that she knew meant a lot to him. His fingers traced the blackened side where he had been in the picture and sighed. Perhaps just another sign from fate; he couldn't be the same person he used to be. He'd never be able to go back to that.

Hershel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't recognize that there was someone outside of his tent until they were storming in.

"Hershel!"

He whirled in shock, and suddenly he was facing an out-of-breath Syn. She panted a few times before catching her breath, her eyes meeting his as she blurted out again.

"I _am_ angry!"

Hershel stared, not knowing what to say. Syn's eyes filled with tears as she threw her hands up, seeming just as confused at herself as he was.

"I know I said I wasn't. But I am…I'm angry…and I'm hurt and…and…"

Her frustration dissolved as she began to cry. Hershel reached out in concern, but paused right before touching her. He wasn't sure she wanted him to. "What…" he finally managed, and Syn wiped at her face angrily.

"You _promised_ you wouldn't let anything happen to her," she reminded bitterly. "You swore you would protect her…"

Hershel's heart sank. He knew the conversation she was referring to, and he looked away in shame. "I never meant for anything to happen to her…to any of you. I swear…"

"But you _left, _Hershel! I just…I can't wrap my mind around it!" Syn gestured wildly, as if that could help her case. "It wasn't like you, Hershel! To just…just disappear…no note or explanation. Do you have _any idea what we went through?! _Even before Pippa went missing, we scoured the realm for you. We were looking everywhere…and we had to hear from _Imgloss_ where you had even gone!"

Hershel didn't know how to respond. The power inside twisted at the accusation in her voice, but he knew that Syn had been bottling a lot of this up. Avoiding it. He wondered what it was that triggered her to come here and finally face it head on.

"Well?" she finally demanded, still wiping at the tears off her face. He met her eye, trying to figure out how he could explain it differently than he had already tried. When he didn't answer, she scoffed.

"Why were you at the fortress earlier? What were you telling Pippa?" she asked angrily, and he walked over to where his tea kettle was.

"Saying goodbye. Aren't you moving to the North today?"

He could feel her eyes on the back of his head. The question he was expecting her to ask came out suspiciously.

"How did you know that?"

"It's true, then?" He reheated the kettle, throwing in a few fresh herbs into the tea. Syn didn't reply, and he sighed as he continued. "I understand that you didn't necessarily want me to know. But I get that you need some space. So I'll stay away, if that's what you want. I only thought it fair that Pippa and I get a chance to say goodbye first…as much for her sake as mine." He could feel Syn's guilt glimmering in her anger, and he turned to face her, gesturing to the kettle. "Tea?"

She didn't reply, so he just poured a cup for himself.

"You didn't bother saying goodbye to me," Syn finally said, hugging herself. "If you knew…"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me."

She scoffed again, but the tears were coming as she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Of course I...it's just…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Everything's so _complicated. _ I don't even know if you're my real brother, or some pretender or _ghost_…"

"It is me, Syn. You don't have to doubt that," Hershel cut in softly, staring down at the tea as he leaned back on the table. "I just…look different."

"You _are_ different. On the inside too," she argued softly. He wished he could disagree, but instead he sighed.

"I wish I weren't."

Syn was glaring at the ground, maybe so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Then you shouldn't have gone, Hershel. You shouldn't have gone to that stupid Island…you shouldn't have left. Heck, you shouldn't have been messing around with Myrah to begin with!"

"It wasn't _messing around!__"_ Hershel argued, the tea trembling slightly with his hands. "It was a kiss…they blinded me for a _kiss, _Syn. And I know you want me to regret it, but I don't. How could I regret loving someone?"

He felt Syn's anger spike then, and Hershel clenched his jaw as he stared down at his reflection in the tea.

"I understand that you're angry that I went to the Island—that you were worried. I know exactly how you felt…"

"Oh really?" she spat bitterly. "And how…."

"Because it's exactly how _I _felt, when you and Tolan went to the Island. You didn't tell me either."

Syn went silent and Hershel looked up at her, his eyes flashing. "I spent days in here with Pip, remember. The parasite was draining us dry while I had to worry about where on earth the two of you had disappeared to. I assumed you had gone to the Island, but I didn't have anyone to tell me for sure. So yes…I know how you felt; the worry eating at you, knowing that you may never know what happened. Knowing that the ones you love may never make it back. I'm sorry for making you feel like that..."

"So why did you go? If you knew?" Her voice had softened, though she still wouldn't look at him.

"Because I needed to talk with the First Ancients, and the Island was the only place I could go to talk to them."

She bit her lip, but then her expression hardened again. "Tolan and I only went to the Island to get Keyda and Cole back…to stop the realm from collapsing in on itself. But you didn't have to, Hershel. In fact, it's _because_ you left that the realm started falling apart all over again!"

"Imgloss might have taken too much liberty in my absence," Hershel admitted. "But even if I had stayed, he would have gotten bored again eventually. I was powerless to stop him—literally. He would have reached the point where he could have done the exact same thing. How long do you think a _title_ would have actually stopped him, knowing that I was blind and powerless to stop him from doing and taking whatever he wanted?"

"It stopped him this long," she pointed out, and he shrugged.

"Phos stopped him; he knew better than to go against Archtivus. Same with Pazzol, before he was imprisoned. But you can see how eager he was to punish _me_. It wouldn't have been long before he was using the Law of the Ancients on others for his own entertainment…and when I couldn't stop him, he would have pushed the line further and further…"

"You don't _know_ that," Syn argued. "And that's not why you left, anyways."

"No, it's not." Hershel sipped his tea again, drawing strength from the warmth that flooded through him. "I left because I couldn't do it, Syn. I couldn't live the rest of my life blind and powerless."

"We were going to _help you!__"_ she argued, finally looking up to meet his eye. "If you would have just let us!"

"Let you what? Feed me for the rest of my life? Protect me because I was too helpless to even leave the tent? Pull my weight as well as your own until you either had a breakdown or grew to hate me?"

"I would have _never hated you!__" _She was coming closer now, yelling at him through her tears. "You were just too stubborn…to _proud_ to realize that, apparently! Even after all these years, you've turned out just like Phos!"

She spat it at him like an insult, but then she blanched. Hershel clenched his jaw, but still met her gaze evenly.

"Maybe," he conceded. "And it seems that you're struggling to forgive my faults…just as you always struggled to forgive his."

She glared, her fists clenched. But she still kept her distance at the same time; he could tell she was still wary of him, not sure what to expect.

"I'm not perfect, Syn. I spent so many years trying to be…and failing. That's all I've ever done; failed you. I can't try to be perfect anymore."

"That's not true. You never failed me…not until you _left._"

"I wish things had turned out differently, Syn. I really do. I wish that I hadn't been blinded to begin with…that I didn't have to go all the way to the Island to get it revoked. I wish that I could have returned after a few days like I had planned—like you all had after going to the Island. I knew it didn't take long to have the trial. I wish that Pippa hadn't been brought into this at all—that Imgloss had never gotten his filthy hands on her. There are a _lot of things I regret__…"_

He had to put the cup of tea down, turning away from his sister and closing his eyes so she wouldn't see his eyes blazing. He didn't want to scare her…but he couldn't keep his side bottled in anymore either.

"But I don't know what else I could have done, besides sitting blind and numb in that chair for the rest of my life. Would you have preferred that?"

He could feel her shock at the question, and he wished that she didn't wait so long to answer.

"Of course not. I guess that if you _were_ going to go, I wish you had at least trusted me enough to _tell_ me first," she finally offered, hugging herself as if to ward off a chill.

"You would have never let me go," he pointed out softly. "You would have locked me up somewhere safe. Even without the possibility that Pippa would get involved, you wouldn't have let me get within a hundred miles of the Island."

"Because it's _evil!__"_ she pointed out, no doubt remembering everything that had happened to her, Tolan, and the rest when they had gone.

"Yeah. It is."

She seemed surprised when he agreed, and he pushed his hair out of his face.

"I was just supposed to go to the beckoning stone; pass the trial and get a chance to summon an Ancient, just like Theo and Amber had done. I wanted the chance to ask for my punishment to be revoked…so I could live the rest of my life _free. _Then I could finally make my own decisions for the first time. I've never been allowed to do that...don't you realize that? I've lived my whole life without the freedom to say who I get to be, what I get to do, who I get to _love.__"_

Hershel turned back to her, yearning for her to at least try to understand.

"Remember all those years ago, when _you_ left? And I freaked out and begged you to come back…but you said that you had to leave. That you had to figure out who you really were, apart from all of this. You said were leaving to find yourself."

"So is that it?" Syn asked guardedly, gesturing to him. "You left to find yourself, and this is what you found? This is the 'real you'?"

He clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands. "It is now." Hershel wished he could say it without regret, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do about it now, but it certainly wasn't the _him_ he would have wished for. Syn must have heard the remorse, because her guard lowered a little more.

"Hersh…what exactly happened to you on that Island?" It was a cautious question, but sincere. His heart started pounding, just as it did when Myrah or anyone else questioned him about this particular topic. Syn approached again, and he glanced back at her when her hand came to rest on his arm. "You said you were only supposed to be gone a few days," she reminded. "If that's true…then what took so long?"

"It's hard for me to talk about," he finally replied honestly. Syn seemed to internalize that, and she moved away. For a moment he thought she was leaving, but then she reached over for the kettle and the two cups.

"If you really are my brother…you'd know you could tell me anything. Even if I _am_ furious with you."

He blinked at that, and she poured two cups of tea before offering him one.

"What took you so long?"

Hershel accepted the cup of tea, still feeling unsure. But then the power was thrumming inside, and he glanced down at himself with a confused look. He wasn't sure if he would ever understand it; one moment it was itching to fight, and now it wanted him to open up. Perhaps its because it knew that for the first time, Syn was actually open to listening.

"It wanted to make me a Guardian."

It came out easier than he thought it would, even though he flushed in shame at the confession. He wasn't sure why it filled him with guilt that the Island had wanted him, but he couldn't even meet his sister's eye.

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat.

"The Island. The trial lasted for so long, and when I passed it, I thought I'd be able to use the Beckoning Stone. But they had other plans."

"Who? The Island? You make it sound like…a person."

"An entity," Hershel corrected. "An Ancient one. You said it yourself; the Island is evil."

Syn just shook her head in confusion. "I just meant that the whole idea…people going to complete sick trials for a chance to ask for help…_that__'s_ evil. I didn't mean that the Island itself was."

"Well…it kinda is," Hershel murmured. He drank his tea in one gulp and grimaced as the heat burned down his throat and flooded his system. Syn tsked.

"Sip it, stupid," she chided, just as she used to. Somehow, the gesture had made her more comfortable though. She grabbed his arm and led him over to the chairs by the fireplace. "I still don't know what you mean by Guardian. Guardian of what?"

Hershel frowned, trying to think of how to explain it. He remembered suddenly what Theo had said at the meeting.

"You…met Lunise?" he tried cautiously. Syn's expression immediately darkened.

"Yes. She's the witch who threw Tol and I into a parasite pit."

Hersh processed that for a moment, and then cleared his throat.

"She was the Island's Guardian…assigned by the First Ancients in its conception. But the Island…I guess it wanted the chance to choose its own."

"What do you…"Syn had been moving to take a seat, but Hershel knew the moment that the realization hit. Horror flooded out of her as Syn froze. Her cup tumbled from her grasp as she suddenly took in his physical changes with new light. "Hersh…"

He cringed at the horror in her voice, sinking into a chair of his own. "I turned them down. Or…tried to. They wouldn't really take no for an answer." He glared at his hands, the memories suddenly flooding back. The feelings, the sensations…the fear and dread and confusion.

"So you're…the Island?"

He looked up to see her eyes had filled with fear, and he immediately put his hands up, shaking his head. "_No._ I'm not; they never got the chance to finish the transformation. I'm still _me__…_"

"Finish?"Syn sounded distant, and he immediately regretted opening up about it. He swallowed hard, trying to figure out how he would ever convince his sister that he wasn't a monster, now that she _knew._

"They started it…it's why I look like this, and why my powers have changed. But I managed to pull out before they finished, and spent the rest of the time trying to escape. I finally managed to…but I couldn't undo what they had done. That's why I'm like _this_ now."

She just stared at him, seemingly oblivious of the tea pooling at her feet in a muddy mess. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? How had she managed to get him to tell her, when no one else could? Of course she thought he was some kind of phantom now…and she'd never see him any other way after this.

Hershel pushed himself up, not able to face her any longer. "I'm sorry," he finally offered, turning away in shame.

She didn't answer. If he hadn't been able to sense her behind him, he would have thought she had left.

"Thank you for telling me."

He stiffened in surprise, and then Syn's hand was there, turning him around. Hershel let her, and her eyes stared into his for a few moments.

"Hershel's still in there, then?"

"Syn…it's me. I promise."

She held his eye a little longer and finally sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not sure why I came," she finally admitted. "I thought it was to let you know how you made me feel. But I guess…deep down I knew I couldn't just move up North without saying goodbye."

He nodded, and Syn finally sighed. Hershel sagged in relief as she hugged him, and he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured again into her curls, happy that she seemed brave enough to touch him again. He could still feel her hurt and anger…but it seemed to be receding a bit, now that she had been willing to let it out. Emotions still had power, he realized…even if someone didn't have the ability to manifest it aurally.

"I'm sorry too," Syn whispered. She pulled back, putting a hand on his cheek as she looked up at her older brother—scanning his face for familiar signs. "I'm…I'm still mad, Hersh. But I am glad you're back. That you're ok."

He nodded; there wasn't much else he could do. She looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she looked away, swiping at another tear on her cheek.

"Tolan's gonna kill me," she said, chuckling without humor. Hershel clenched his jaw at that, but Syn continued without noticing. "I was supposed to meet him hours ago; he'll have everything packed and ready to go. I have to go…it'll take me the rest of the day to catch up."

"Let me transport you."

She looked up at him, and he tried to give her a little smile.

"I know where they are…"

"How?"

He blinked at her question, but she pressed harder.

"How do you know?"

He shrugged, glancing away. "It's…hard to explain. But I could take you to them—or at least, close enough. Tolan wouldn't have to see me and you'll catch up quick."

Syn studied him a few minutes longer. "You hate transporting," she pointed out. "And yet, you've been doing it all the time lately."

"It's easier now," he said quietly, and she frowned.

"Why?"

He glanced down at his hands again, a small flare of pearly light flickering between his fingers. "I don't have to be afraid of anyone else anymore."

Syn's frown deepened a little as she processed that. She seemed to be considering his offer as she glanced towards the doorway, where the fading sunlight was peeking through the crack in the bottom. She was a jumble of emotions and she finally sighed.

"Ok…alright. You can take me, but not too close. Tol will be angry enough as it is."

Hershel bit back a reply, knowing that his sister would hardly appreciate what the power thought about that comment. Instead, he forced himself to focus on the fact that she was going to let him transport her. That she trusted him.

"Alright," he said with a soft smile. He reached out and put an arm around her, and Syn prepared for the transport. But at the last minute she paused; he couldn't transport in the tent…there were spells. They would have to go outside…

Her thought process was lost as they evaporated in a flash of light.

195

"I can't believe I let you talk me into bringing you."

M. smirked smugly as Amber tugged at the collar of her dress.

"Hey…you know you didn't want to come alone. Besides, we need to hang out as much as possible before the end of the school year, right?"

"Why? I'm staying here in Ninjago for the summer break, remember?"

M. glanced down, and Amber frowned when she sensed his unease. She turned to look at him as they walked.

"Are you hiding something?" she accused, and he laughed with a shrug.

"I'm just not sure what my summer plans are…that's all."

"Mmm."

She didn't really have a chance to reply because they had finally arrived at the Ninjago City Council Building. Amber let out a long breath, and she felt M tweaking the poppy in her hair.

"Just one today?" he teased, and she turned to scowl at him, putting the poppy back the way she had it.

"I thought the wreath might be a bit much," she explained with a sigh. "I'm not even sure if I was supposed to dress up. I have no idea what the protocol is for meeting another ambassador. I don't even think they'll let you come…"

"Pshh…Paul and I totally bonded during fencing yesterday, don't you remember?"

"I remember him nearly throwing you across the room," she pointed out dryly, turning to flick something off his suit coat.

"See? Bonding."

They entered the building and Amber's bodyguard was standing where he always was, ready to escort her to the hall upstairs. Amber nodded, and M held out a hand.

"Paul! How you been, man?"

The bodyguard looked down at the teen's hand and made a rumbling growl sound. The sunglasses made it hard to tell what he was thinking, but he didn't necessarily look welcoming.

"This is my friend M. Openheimer. Since we're just meeting Tobias today and not really doing any confidential stuff, I was wondering if he could come?" Amber tried. Paul clenched his jaw and pulled out a dark phone. He sent a quick message, waited, and then got one in reply. He looked back at Amber and shook his head.

"Please? Surely Tobias has an entourage. M…is _my_ entourage."

Paul stared at her a moment before exhaling slowly and sending another message. M and Amber waited a few moments longer and sagged in relief when Paul finally gave them a curt nod and gestured to them to follow him.

"Geez…does he ever talk?" M. muttered, and Amber elbowed him.

"Shhhh…I wish _you_ didn't talk sometimes. Maybe Paul can give you lessons; sometimes you can get your point across without saying anything."

M. made a point to stare at the man's giant hands and shoulders and scoffed softly.

"I don't think I was built to make that kind of point," he whispered. "And what's with the sunglasses? We're _inside__…"_

"Don't make me regret bringing you!"

But despite the threat, Amber was glad that M. was there. It felt a whole lot less intimidating with a friend, and she wished Dani could have come too. But apparently Colby had scored Cray-Z tickets and invited her along. Between an extremely boring afternoon with Ninjago's City Council and the chance to meet Reggie Blue, Amber didn't blame her friend for the choice she made.

They followed Paul up the stairs and Amber gave M. one last warning glance before they headed into the council room.

"Ah! At last…" Speaker Lawrence said with a smile as they entered. "Here she is now, Ambassador Bentworth. Amber, the Oni."

Amber froze during the introduction. She looked around at the people in the room, trying to find Tobias. But she was faced with the same 7 faces as always.

"Those horns! I've seen you on the news of course, but in real life they are even more extraordinary. They are real, then?"

She flushed and turned at the voice. Rather than seated at the table, the speaker was standing next to a window on the left, holding a large vase.

"Sure, they're real… and a lot better looking than that mustache!"

Amber winced at M's defensive reply. Maybe she shouldn't have brought him. The atmosphere in the council room chilled immediately, but the man by the window broke the ice with a booming laugh.

"Point taken, young lad!" Tobias Bentworth tweaked the end of his mousy-colored handlebar mustache with a wink in M's direction.

"An Openheimer, if I'm not mistaken. You're the spitting image of your father, you know."

M. flushed angrily, and Amber cut in before her well-meaning friend could say anything else. She figured that Tobias hadn't meant it as an insult, but she doubted that M. was pleased with the comparison.

"Um…it's nice to meet you," she offered, and Tobias turned to grin at her.

"Apologies, Ambassador Bentworth…" Councilwoman Talia cut in, not seeming as willing to forgive M's comment. "It seems we have an uninvited guest."

She glared pointedly at both M and Amber, but Tobias waved her off.

"Quite alright, Talia; I don't mind having the lad here. I grew up with Marty, you know. I was the one who introduced him to the pretty blonde in my Political Science classes. Not that it worked out in the end…but you can't know what you don't try, eh?"

Amber could feel M. seething next to her and she reached out to grab his hand. It was supposed to be a threat—a "don't-you-dare-say-anything-else-stupid" gesture—but her friend flushed red and the anger disappeared as it was replaced with something else she couldn't quite place. Embarrassment?

She had to release him as Tobias finally put the vase down and walked over to shake her hand.

"Well met, young Oni!" he said, flashing her another grin. He had a gold tooth mixed in with all his white ones…which was strange to Amber as well. Did it grow in like that? This Tobias wasn't at all like she had been expecting. After her run in with Matilda, she had expected all politicians to be elegant and cold and cruel. Her experience with the seven Council members hadn't really done a whole lot to change that perspective—they ignored her most days and Talia was always shooting her dirty looks. But this man seemed full of energy; he was bouncing on the balls of his feet like a hoofer that just wanted to get out of the pen and run wild.

Amber excepted the enthusiastic handshake.

"Um…well met?"

He laughed again.

"Perhaps not, if you have to question it," he pointed out, and she blinked in confusion. He didn't really give her much time to answer as he continued. He released her hand so he could rub his together excitedly. "So…time to be off then, right? The Oni realm awaits!"

His comment created murmurs of surprise.

"Steady there, Ambassador!" Speaker Lawrence broke in. "We invited Amber here today so you could learn more about her realm before you move there…the culture, environment, living conditions…"

"You certainly cannot move today," another councilmember broke in, but Tobias waved away their concerns.

"Bah…why make her tell me when I'll learn much faster _doing_ it? I don't want to _hear_ about the culture, or environment…I want to see them! As for living conditions, they're going to be the same whether I know in advance or not, won't they?"

"But you will need to know what to pack…you've got to prepared!" another tried.

"Already packed! Just need the essentials, eh? Anything else I could possibly need would be in the realm, would it not? If it's good enough for the Oni to live and survive without Ninjagoan niceties, I'm sure I'll be just fine."

He gave Amber a knowing wink, but she just stared. On the one hand, she had to admire his spirit; she had been nervous that the ambassador would be someone with a billion cases of luggage who would complain to her parents about every little difference between the first realm and Ninjago. But at the same time, this guy seemed a little _too_ eager; she was having a hard time keeping up with him.

"But…" Speaker Lawrence tried again, but Talia cut him off.

"I told you Tobias is prepared for anything," she said with a smug smile. "Is the Oni realm not prepared for_ him_ yet?"

"My brother said that all the preparations are made," Amber said defensively. "They're only waiting to hear when he was coming…"

"Well, pop on home and tell them I'm ready now!" Tobias said with a grin. "Or better yet…take me with you and I'll let them know myself!"

Amber glanced over at M, but he just shrugged. He seemed just as lost as she was. She sighed and looked at the other Council Members. None of them looked like they were going to come to her rescue, however.

"If the Oni need a little more _time, _I'm sure we can reschedule," Talia said in her dismissive manner, and Amber narrowed her eyes.

"I can take him now, if he wants to go…"

"Sounds like a plan!" Tobias cut in.

"…I just wasn't informed that this would be occurring. I can hardly be ready for what I am not informed of."

She stood straight and tall and gave Talia her best glower. It must have been pretty good, because the woman with the long black hair shut up after that and Speaker Lawrence cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes, well…it seems we were all a little unprepared for how this meeting would go. If it's too much of inconvenience for you, Ambassador Amber, I'm sure that we can choose another day. But if you are willing…well…"

He scratched his head as he looked between her and the eager mousy-haired man.

"The paperwork is all completed and I don't see any real reason Tobias Bentworth cannot depart today, assuming he is ready."

"Completely and totally ready, my old friend!" Tobias said. "I'll just grab my rucksack and I'll be set to embark!"

M. tugged on Amber's arm and she glanced over.

"You gonna do it?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Might as well. Otherwise I'm just going to have to come back another day and miss another Saturday…or worse, school."

He smirked a little.

"You and your priorities," he muttered, but then his smile faded. "You should take me with you; I'm not sure if I trust you with Mr. Perky on your own."

Amber looked over at where Tobias was picking up his rucksack, which he had left next to the column with the fancy vase on it.

"I better not bring you," Amber finally decided with a sigh. M's frown deepened, and she looked over apologetically. "Your Grandpa was really mad last time I took you to my realm, remember? Now that you guys are all back together and getting along…I don't want to jeopardize that."

An unreadable expression took over her friend's face, but she didn't have time to probe into his emotions. A hand clamped on her shoulder and made her jump.

"Ready, little lady?"

She whirled around to see Tobias standing over her. He was tall, she realized…_really_ tall.

"Don't call her that," M. basically growled, and Paul folded his arms as he gave the Ninjagoan Ambassador a pointed look. He removed his hand with a chuckle.

"Oops, no offense, little Marty."

"Don't call _me_ that…"

"I'm ready," Amber cut in, trying to keep M. from going for the guy's throat. "I'm just not sure if the Council will appreciate me transporting in here."

"Ooo…I've actually always wanted to see this," one of the Council disagreed; a portly man with a quizzical brow.

"It seems a little unorthodox," Talia started, but Lawrence waved her off.

"It's a permissible transport that we've asked for, remember," he reminded. "I say we allow it."

With that, the council leaned forward in anticipation. M. poked Amber again, and she looked over.

"Careful, Oni-girl," he reminded. "And don't take too long. I'll walk you back after."

"Actually, the school will be easier to transport back to," she admitted. "Meet you in the auditorium?"

He blinked but finally nodded. Amber gave him a smile, and Tobias Bentworth winked at him one last time.

"See you later, tater-tot."

M. stared, and Tobias chuckled again.

"Mmm…I guess your father doesn't really call you that anymore, huh? He used to call you that all the time, back when you _were_ just a little tater-tot…"

Amber summoned the transportation aura, eager to get out before Tobias said anything else to embarrass and or enrage her friend. She got a firm hold on his arm and gave M. one last smile before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Theodynn rearranged the quills on his new desk for a third time before leaning back in his chair. It wasn't _really_ an office so much as a cleaned-out closet…but it was his. It certainly made him feel more official; there was even a little chair that other people could sit in if they wanted to talk with him.

_The problem with getting your own office space is that it makes you realize how useless you are when you don__'t have anything to do,_ he mused, tapping his fingers on his desk. After a minute, however, he decided to compile a list of things they still needed to figure out before they could start classes at the Western Fortress. He was giddy at the thought of actually creating schools here in the first realm, but it was slow going. It didn't help that the library was still a disaster and Myrah would only let Hershel help her clean it…

_"He's _not_ my boyfriend! We__'re just friends!"_

Theo perked up when he heard Amber's voice wafting down the hallway. What was she doing here?

_"Fair enough! You're out of his league anyways, that much is clear. Though, I'd have to admit that _does_ seem to be the Openheimer way__…"_

The Oni Heir frowned at the unfamiliar voice. By now, he had reached the door to his office and poked his head out.

"Ams!"

She turned when she heard his voice, and while she waved Theo took in the tower of a man standing next to her. Lean, Ninjagoan, with bushy brown hair and a quirky handlebar mustache.

"Tobias Bentworth?" Theo guessed, coming over to shake the man's hand. The man smiled big, exposing a golden tooth.

"Good guess, lad! You must be _Prince_ Theodynn!"

He rolled his r's on the word 'prince,' and it made it so that Theo couldn't tell if he was using the word sarcastically or not.

"Um…yup."

The Ninjagoan Ambassador pumped Theo's hand energetically, and Theo and Amber met eyes for a moment.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon…we weren't aware that you were coming today."

"No one was! That's because there were no plans for such a thing, but life is _nothing_ if not spontaneous! Indeed, I've often said spontaneity is the spice of life. I even said as much to Talia when she offered me the gig…"

_Is this guy for real?_ Theo mouthed to Amber while Tobias went on, his attention taken up by a painting on the wall. Amber just rolled her eyes, which was either a "yes" or a "shut up and pay attention to your ambassador already."

Theo turned back to the enthusiastic mustached man.

"What a beautiful piece of artwork!" Tobias exclaimed. It was a landscape; a broken formation with a dragon flying in the distance. Theo knew his father had comissioned Syn to paint it a few years back, though he still didn't know what the significance of a broken formation was. But the details were impressive; her talent had only improved over the years. Theo smiled, remembering hearing her cringe at her own murals down in the history hall, claiming that one of these days she was going to go back and redo them…

"Oni painted this?"

"Our friend Syn," Theo confirmed. "I'd introduce her, but she's actually moved up North recently…"

He felt a pang at that; not so much because Syn had left, but because her husband had. The couple had moved all over the realm over the past decade, but Tolan had always worked at the fortress. In fact, besides the reprieve he had taken to master his powers, Tolan had been the only bodyguard Theo had ever had. The fact that Tolan had basically _quit_ hurt, even if Jaqah assured that it was just a temporary transfer. Maybe Theo had been too hard on his surly bodyguard, but he was tired of Tolan saying whatever hurtful thing popped into his mind. He felt Amber's hand on his arm and he turned to see her frown. No doubt she could sense his sadness, he realized.

"I daresay, _that__'s_ a surprise. I wasn't even sure if I could expect cave drawings from a people like the Oni. Day one, and you can already color me impressed!"

Theo wasn't sure whether to be offended by that or not, but Amber interrupted before he could say anything.

"Tobias…we should probably find my parents," she interjected. Theodynn blinked and then nodded.

"Right. Follow me."

They set off, with Tobias wrapped up in his own exclamatory dialogue as he commented on anything and everything in the hallways.

"Syn moved North?"

Theo looked down at Amber, who apparently couldn't care less about what Tobias was rambling about. To be fair, the mousy-haired man seemed to be babbling more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yeah; her and Tolan and Pip. I have to get a new bodyguard. Was going to be Ret, but Mom and Dad think he may be suited to follow _this guy _around. Ret is, after all, one of the most patient Oni we have…"

"They left? Why?"

Theo sighed. "Dunno. Though if I had to guess, I'd say that it has something to do with what happened to Hershel. Tol's been so weird about it, but I guess it's a weird thing to have happen…"

"What happened to Hershel?!"

Amber stopped now, and Theo winced as he also came to a stop. He had forgotten that Amber wouldn't know anything about everything that had happened since they got back. She probably never even knew Hershel had been blinded, let alone became some Albino super-Oni.

"Umm…long story?"

She fixed him with an irritated look, but by now Tobias had realized they stopped.

"Something wrong, little Onis?"

"Nothing my brother can't fill me in on during dinner," Amber said briskly, and Theo chuckled sheepishly.

"Lunch is technically our next meal, Ams….time difference and all…"

"Ah, so there _is_ a time difference! I assumed as much, though in all my research I couldn't be sure."

Amber turned to face the Ninjagoan Ambassador critically.

"What research?"

"Mainly interviews of those who have been here before—which is really just the ninja. And they sure are hard to get ahold of, though I managed to glean some important info from a few of them…"

Theo was already a little worn out by this man's perkiness. Just then, a tall woman passed through the hall and he called out. "Jaqah!"

The Captain of the Guard paused, turning to look over at him."Theodynn. Something amiss?"

He came over, glad she had been passing through. "This is Tobias Bentworth," he introduced, pointing a thumb back at the man next to Amber. "The Ninjagoan Ambassador. Have you seen my parents?"

"Cafeteria, having mid-meal," she said smoothly, though she immediately fixed Tobias with a suspicious look. "I'll have them find you."

"I'd rather meet at the Cafeteria! I'd love to see if Oni food is as bland as I've heard!" the man said tactlessly, and Theo resisted the urge to facepalm.

"This is Jaqah," he explained quickly. "She's our Captain of the Guard. In charge of Fortress functions, and all that…"

Tobias grabbed Jaqah's hand, and before either Theo or Amber could stop him, he kissed it. Jaqah immediately stiffened.

"Charmed. Tall, strong, beautiful…I must say, if all Oni women look as you do, it's no wonder Cole decided to move here."

This time Theo didn't fight back the facepalm. Jaqah's hand grasped the hilt of her sheathed dagger tightly as she yanked her hand from Tobias's grasp in disgust. Theo was honestly afraid she was going to bury the weapon into Tobias's leather-clad stomach, but she finally scoffed and stormed off. Tobias watched, seemingly oblivious to her obvious revulsion. Amber finally spoke up.

"Diplomatic immunity or not, I would suggest _never_ saying anything like that to Jaqah again, unless you want her to kill you. Slowly."

Tobias laughed, but after a moment he seemed to realize that Amber was deadly serious. He sobered, but it only lasted a moment before he cracked a smile.

"Oni are so refreshing!" he said decidedly, before heading off down the hall. "Now, if my nose is to be trusted, the cafeteria is this way!"

Theo and Amber watched him go in disbelief.

"He is actually insane," Amber finally said, and Theo shook his head.

"Maybe he'll eventually grow on Jaqah?" he tried, though he didn't believe it. Amber rolled her eyes.

"If her emotions are any guide, not in this lifetime. Which is just as well; who knows how Ret would react?"

"What does Ret have to do with anything?" Theo asked honestly, looking back at his sister. She had that look on her face—the one that meant he was being stupid—but before she could explain herself, they heard a boisterous "Hello!" from the next hall over. The Xinta sighed.

"C'mon. Let's go make sure he doesn't get himself run through."

24


	66. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 66

196

M. looked around the auditorium and sighed. Either she got home before he did, or she got caught up with her family. Most likely the latter, which made him sigh. It wasn't that he was mad; Amber never really got to see her family. In fact, he should have expected this. He didn't think she had seen them since they left after the trial. But time was limited; summer was fast approaching.

"M?"

He glanced up to see his father standing in the doorway of the auditorium.

"There you are; someone said they had seen you in here. What are you doing?"

M. wasn't sure if he should tell his father the full truth, though he didn't think a headmaster could really punish an ambassador for official ambassador business. "Amber was supposed to meet me; seems she got wrapped up in more ambassador stuff." He pushed himself to his feet; at this rate, she wouldn't be home till late. No use sitting around an empty theater all Saturday.

"Ah." His father was studying him, and M. felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "So you're free for dinner?"

M. thought about it. "I guess. Did you…want me to have dinner with you?"

Marty IV nodded. M. shrugged in reply and went to follow his father to his office. But then the Headmaster turned the opposite direction. The younger Openheimer frowned. "Where are you going?"

Marty IV was fishing his car keys from his pocket. "I thought we could go out."

"Out? Out _where?__"_

The Headmaster gestured vaguely. "You know…_out._ On the town. Out to eat."

"Oh."

The keys jangled awkwardly.

"Are…you opposed? We could stay here and order something from the cafeteria."

"No! I mean, I'm down. If you are." M. turned to follow his father, and Marty cleared his throat. They walked to the car in silence, and the teen finally ventured to make more conversation as he buckled his seatbelt. "So…where were you thinking?"

"What?"

"To eat? Where were you thinking?" M pressed. His father frowned.

"Oh. Um…how about that…burger place downtown?"

M studied his father closely. "Which one?"

Marty muttered under his breath. "There's more than one burger place downtown?"

M. cracked a smile. "Yeah."

Another pause. It had started drizzling, and Marty turned on the windshield wipers. "Anywhere _you__'d_ like to go?"

That took M. by surprise again. Going out to eat was odd, but _choosing_ where to eat was even rarer.

"Uh…well, there's always Chen's Restaurant. They've got good food."

Marty nodded to himself. There was silence for a few minutes besides the pattering of rain and the shushing of wipers on glass. It was actually pretty relaxing, and M. found himself close to dozing off.

"Have you thought about your Grandfather's proposition?"

That woke him right up. M. shifted in his seat, staring down at his hands. His father was trying to sound positive, but it sounded so strained. Honestly, it was worse than if he had just been angry.

"I'm still thinking about it," M. admitted. He decided a change of topic was in order, so he cleared his throat. "So, I met a friend of yours today."

That peaked his father's interest. "A friend of mine?"

"Yeah…or at least, he said he was. I was with Amber at one of her ambassador meetings…"

"…hence your suit…"

"…and met the Ambassador that they're sending to the first realm. His name is Tobias something."

His father blinked. "Bentworth?"

"Tobias Bentworth…yeah, that sounds right. Crazy mustache, mousy hair…_loud__…"_

His father laughed, which shocked M. When was the last time he had heard his father laugh? He couldn't help but chuckle nervously at the sound of it.

"So you do know him?"

"Tobias and I grew up in the same neighborhood. He's the wandering adventurer sort…which is why I never really understood how he landed a job with the government. Though to be fair, they do tend to send him to the far corners of the realm. Not that he minds; the older he got, the more eccentric he became."

"Well, he must be ancient now, because _eccentric_ doesn't even cover it."

"The First Realm…with all the Oni. I can't decide if that's a promotion or proof of how expendable they think he is."

Marty actually sounded kind of sad about it. When M. glanced over at him, his father's expression was far away.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" M. asked. Marty harrumphed.

"Years. I think the last time I saw Tobias was when you were very young…before Matilda ever left."

A shadow flickered across both of their faces at the mention of M's mother, and M. cut in to try to lighten the mood.

"Back when you called me tater-tot?"

Marty slammed on his brakes as someone cut him off. M. grunted as his seatbelt locked.

"Sorry," his father murmured. He cleared his throat, and M. was surprised when his father chuckled again. "Tater-tot…he told you that?"

"Um…yeah. Did you really call me that?"

The car eased forward with traffic and Marty's eyes flicked across the street as he drove. "I suppose it is a little undignified."

"No, I…uh…I just couldn't really picture you calling anyone that."

Marty was silent as he turned on his blinker. "It seems Chen's is bustling tonight," he pointed out softly. "But there does appear to be a burger joint across the street, if you would like."

M. looked over. "Sound's perfect, Dad."

* * *

"Why wouldn't you tell me any of this?!"

Amber glared at her brother, and Theo sighed.

"It wasn't really something you needed to be worried about."

"Don't even give me that. Hershel was trapped on the Island…Imgloss going nuts? He kidnapped Pip, Theo—you should have called me! I could have come and helped!"

Theo sighed. "We didn't want you to come, Amber. That's why we didn't tell you."

"Why?"

He looked up, giving her a long look. "Imgloss was in a position that he could have done whatever he wanted…_taken _whatever he wanted. He didn't want anything with me or Dad or Mom…but don't you remember when he asked for your horns? We didn't want you to be a target."

Amber's blood ran cold as she realized what her brother meant, but she scowled on principle. "I could have taken him," she pointed out.

"He's an _Ancient,_ Ams…"

"I sent one Ancient to the Departed realm," she sniffed. "And _she _was a Xinta."

"She was also _already dead.__"_

Theo's reply was dry, but she was happy to see that he was smiling a little. She had worried as soon as she had said it that it would bring back bad memories.

"_Still.__"_

He shook his head, but his smile faded as he sighed. "It's been weird, Amber. I guess I could have filled you in once Hershel got back and set everything in order…but it's been kinda hectic."

She leaned forward, resting her hands on her chin. "So, Hershel's ok?"

"He's _ok_. I mean, he's alive. But he's not…the same?" He looked over at her, an idea forming on his face. "You could probably tell, right? If something was really off with him…you know, _inside._"

She immediately frowned."You mean…you want me to look into his head?"

"No! I mean, only if he wants…and if _you__'re_ ok with that. I actually meant that you could sense his emotions, right? He's even _harder_ to read now. You should have seen him in that meeting; he almost bit Jaqah's head off several times."

Amber tried to picture it. Hershel could get snappy at times, but she had no idea what his beef with their Captain of the Guard would be. But then again, could she really claim to have any idea about _anything_ anymore.

"Maybe you could go see him…" Theo was saying

"I actually have to get back," Amber realized with a wince. "I was just waiting to see if Mom and Dad would get back soon from showing Tobias his new home. Er…tent. Or whatever."

"Seems it's taking a little longer than they thought," Theo said, glancing at the door. "If you really have to go home, I'll tell them you said bye. They'll be sad they missed you, but to be fair, I have no idea how long they'll be with that crazy dude."

Amber smiled sadly. She would have waited around, but she remembered guiltily that M. was probably waiting for her. Though it had been a few hours…he probably wasn't even waiting for her anymore. But Dani would be getting back soon from her concert. Amber sighed heavily. "I'll go find them and say goodbye. Then I'll head back."

"Alright. But try to make it back one of these days; we miss you around here, Ams."

Theo pulled her into a hug and Amber sighed. She was glad it was finally working out to be part of two different crazy realms…but that didn't mean it was always easy.

"Love ya, Tay. Maybe I can come back next week, or the week after. And then school's out so I could probably visit a lot more often."

"School out already, huh? Are they even letting you count this semester?"

Amber made a face and he laughed.

"See ya, Ams."

197

"It's just a strange feeling really. To know that I could really do anything I wanted…and no one could stop me."

Hershel stared at the ground of the tent. He could feel Phos's concern and he sighed.

"I know how troubling that sounded," he admitted as he looked up at his old master. "But that is what it feels like. And everyday the power keeps reminding me."

The Ancient studied him with a calm expression. "Has it still been out of control?"

Hershel shrugged. "I haven't really had any more major incidents. But I don't know if it's because I have more control or because I haven't had any reason to get angry."

"Mmm." Phos stirred his tea. "Syn and her family have moved, then? And you didn't react?"

Hershel's expression fell as he looked down. "I didn't react," he affirmed. "But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

Phos's expression softened. "They still aren't talking to you?"

"Syn did come say goodbye. I had to sneak into the fortress to say goodbye to Pippa. The parting was as amicable as I could hope for, I guess. But…it's become so lonely in the tent again."

Phos nodded, and Hershel bit his lip as he looked up at his old Master.

"I'm moving your tent."

Phos looked surprise. "You're…"

"To the West. Near the Western Fortress…but not _too_ near. Myrah's the only one who will talk to me lately, and it seemed silly to stay stranded out in the middle of nowhere…"

The Ancient seemed surprised, and Hershel felt himself rambling defensively. Phos finally put a hand up. "It's alright, Hershel. I purposely chose that location because it _is _the middle of nowhere. But it's not my tent any longer; honestly, you could do whatever you wanted with it."

Hershel sagged in relief. "Alright."

Phos took another sip of tea. "So…you're moving closer to the Western Leader. Things must be going well?"

Hershel didn't miss his Master's tone, and he gave the departed Oni a withering look. "Well enough. We aren't…moving forward. I don't feel like I can, until I obtain dependable control."

"Hmmmm…wise. But I would warn that the closer one is to temptation, the harder it becomes to avoid it."

"I'm not avoiding _Myrah._ We just aren't going to get bound any time soon."

"Bound…so, you've brought up binding?"

Hershel fiddled, uncomfortable under his Master's scrutiny. "No. Not yet…"

"But it's…"

"_Phos._ I still don't even know who _I_ am right now. I'm not really ready for that…but that doesn't mean I don't want it to happen eventually."

Phos was silent as he took a long drink of his tea.

"I've finally talked to the other Healers."

"Hmmm?"

Hershel cleared his throat. "The others who were part of the organization. I finally tracked them down and told them what to expect."

Phos looked surprised. "And what exactly are they expecting?"

Hershel rubbed his neck. "That they can't do whatever they want just because there's no organization anymore. I'm going to be enforcing a new kind of law…"

"What kind of law?"

Hershel glanced up. "They're free to live their lives…but they can't use their powers as a way to overpower others, or force them to do their will. The line is drawn at hurting others."

"Mmm…"Phos's expression became distant. "What about in self-defense?"

Hershel blinked. "Well…obviously…"

"Is it so obvious? What if they would be able to help people if they forced them to be a certain way? What if it would solve problems?"

"I don't know what you're getting at," Hershel countered, his expression darkening.

"The world is not black and white, Hershel. I'm trying to warn you that life is incredibly complicated—as are people and their decisions. It's…very tricky to set yourself up as the judge of everyone."

The pale man's eyes flashed. "I'm not trying to be their judge. I just have to keep them in line…"

"In what line? The line _you_ envision for the world?"

"The line between right and wrong!" Hershel argued. "Surely it's easy enough to recognize!"

"No. It's not." Phos gave him a pointed look. "The First Ancients thought they had cracked the code of right and wrong, Hershel. They also thought it completely justified to blind someone based on who they loved. The line is far hazier than any of us could ever hope to understand…"

"I'm not trying to decide right and wrong for every little decision!" Hershel cut in, glowering. "Phos…I just can't let anyone get out of control. I can't have any more Imglosses. I can't have any more Evynns..."

He stopped as soon as he said it, and he could feel Phos's sudden hurt and anger as he looked away. The Pale oni sagged, rubbing his face with one hand.

"I'm sorry, Phos."

"I just want you to be careful, my boy. It can be a slippery slope, deciding fates."

Hershel bit his lip.

"I promise I'll be careful. I just want to keep the realm safe."

"I nearly murdered an eight year old in cold blood in the name of keeping the realm safe," Phos reminded quietly. "If you hadn't stopped me. When our morals and ideologies get mixed with real people's lives…things can become very messy."

Hershel ducked his head meekly. "I understand."

Phos scanned his old pupil and finally sat back in his chair. "Any other news?" he asked, seemingly eager to change the subject now. Hershel thought of the question he had been wanting to ask. He just wasn't sure how Phos would react to it.

"Were you…acquainted with traveling healers Phos? Decades ago, before Keyda became Ruler."

"Not many. I tended to avoid most people," Phos replied, studying him carefully. "Why do you ask? Having trouble with them now as well?"

"No. The opposite, actually; I've been trying to choose people to train for the job. But that's not what I was trying to get at."

The Ancient leaned forward now, his eyes flickering with light from the dream fire. "Then what are you getting at?"

"Did you ever know of a traveling healer named Hugo?"

Phos didn't move for a few moments, thinking it over. He finally shook his head."Can't say that I have…"

Hershel's heart sank. "Oh. I didn't think so, I just wondered." He picked at a string in his sleeve, and Phos's frown deepened.

"Why do you ask? Did he say he knew me?"

"Oh…no. He's dead. I just…he was…" Hershel cleared his throat, his voice becoming soft. "He was my father."

There was silence apart from the crackling of the fire. After a few minutes, Hershel spoke again in an attempt to fill the silence.

"I never knew him. At least, not at an age that I would remember him. The Island brought him up. A way to manipulate me, I suppose…but now I've been trying to find out more about him…"

"Why?" Phos cut in finally. His voice was aloof as he leaned back, almost too nonchalant about the entire thing. "If he's dead and you never even knew him."

"I guess I just wanted to know more about where I came from. My powers…they have to come from him. His line. They can't come from my mother because Syn is one of the unpowered. Maybe a few generations back, Hugo's heritage was a real healer line complete with powers, but as time went on…"

"You have a real Healer's line. Why look for another?"

Phos was being defensive, Hershel realized. He had probably been right in thinking this was a bad idea altogether.

"I just wanted to know."

Something flickered across the Ancient's face, but then it was gone. Despite his new ability to read emotions clearly, Hershel found himself walled out. It seemed Phos had plenty of practice blocking his feelings from prying minds.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Hershel leaned forward. "It's alright. He…wasn't the brightest, from what I gathered. But I don't think he abused me, and he did seem to care in his own way. I just wish I knew why he left…and why he was found dead."

"Found dead…in the wilderness?"

Hershel nodded, and Phos traced the rim of his teacup with a finger, seemingly lost in thought. "In the days of Shazier."

"Yes. The war was still occurring, and our village was right on the border with the dragons. I always assumed that they had killed him, actually. Or that he had gotten sick or something. But the woman I spoke with from my home village said there wasn't a scratch on him when they found him. No sickness either. He had just…died."

"As if he had just dropped dead." Phos's words had become soft, and Hershel's brow furrowed.

"Is there something you aren't telling me? Do you know how he died?"

"Same way many good men and women died back in those days, Hershel," Phos pointed out softly, turning to stare into the fire. "Shazier didn't appreciate healers, remember. He hunted them. One of his sick sports, really…"

"He didn't hunt you."

Phos scoffed bitterly. "He didn't dare try to mess with us Ancients. No, he knew better than that; he would bribe us for knowledge, and we were very careful to hide the fact that we had powers. Thus, we really left each other alone. But traveling Healers didn't stand a chance against him."

It hit hard. Hershel _knew_ that Shazier had hunted Healers…had slaughtered many of them. But the connection had never formed in his mind…and suddenly he wondered if Hugo's wandering and haunted looks had less to do with idiocy, as it did with the knowledge that he was being tracked and targeted.

"Did the Healers know?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"Most did. But what could they do? By the time Shazier started hunting, most of them were already well known. That's why they were called the traveling healers—they had to stay on the move. Those who stayed in one place soon found themselves faced with the Baron himself, or one of his bounty hunters."

The world seemed to be tilting, and Hershel wasn't sure if he was waking up or because he was that sick about the realization that hit him.

"Stayed in one place…"

_ You bet you will. No more of this flitting in and out__…being gone for months just to come wandering back like some half-witted hoofer. You leave and I'm leaving that thing out for the Sniffers…_

_ I ain__'t leaving. _

He was suddenly on the verge of throwing up. Could he even vomit in his dream?

"Hershel…" Phos said, his voice full of concern. He sounded so far away.

"It was my fault," Hershel finally managed. "I'm the reason he stayed in one place. I'm the reason that Shazier found him."

Phos went silent, and Hershel buried his face in his hands. "Dooming those who dare care about me from a young age," he muttered.

Phos scoffed. "No, Hershel. You cannot blame yourself for the way the world was, or the decisions people made. It didn't matter in the end; Shazier found most all of them. He would have found this Hugo regardless…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Hershel's eyes were blazing and he squeezed his eyes shut. Phos had stood, and Hershel felt a hand on his shoulder. "How did he kill him without making a mark, Phos?" he finally asked when he had reigned the power back in.

Phos was silent, and Hershel knew his master wasn't eager to tell him anything else.

"_Phos! Please.__"_

"Shazier had a few other artifacts at his disposal, though the rage staff was by far his favored one. I don't know how he killed your father, exactly…but there are a few things he could have used for that effect."

Hershel had thought that knowing would bring him closure. Instead, it just made him feel more lost. Phos squeezed his shoulder.

"We cannot change the past, Hershel. All we can do is work for a better future."

Hershel clenched his jaw as he stared at the ground. "I intend to."

198

"I give him a week." Keyda rubbed her temple to ward off the headache that was forming. Next to her, Cole squeezed her knee. Theo looked a little disturbed by her prediction from his seat on the other side of the desk.

"Really? I would say he won't last more than two or three days. And that's being optimistic." Jaqah joined in now, her tone dry and icy. She stood at the ready along the wall, but her eyes narrowed as if she was remembering back to something unpleasant. Theo cut in.

"C'mon, guys…I get he's a little _eccentric, _but I don't think he means any real harm…"

"Oni don't really care about intentions, Theodynn. If he continues like he did today, he's going to get run through, blasted, or at very least, beaten. He's nosy, pretentious, and disrespectful, just to start." The Captain of the Guard seemed to be in a no-mercy sort of mood, and Cole sighed heavily.

"The problem is, he's the ambassador. If anything happens to Tobias Bentworth, relations with Ninjago will go to pot…"

"I still say they sent him as a _punishment_ rather than as a peace offering," Keyda growled. Theo blinked.

"You think they're punishing him by sending him here?"

"I think they're punishing _us.__"_

"Look. We just have to show him the ropes, is all," Cole offered. "He doesn't understand what he's gotten into. Something tells me he wasn't exactly an _ambassador_ before now. Tobias needs to know the protocol."

"Or he can learn the hard way when someone buries a knife in his stomach," Jaqah murmured. "Life has a way of teaching us the lessons we need."

Cole sighed. "Jaqah…"

"I'm not sure why we're trying to please Ninjago anyways; _they_ are the ones who took the Oni Heir hostage for weeks at a time. I hardly think it worth our time to guard their fiendish _ambassador._"

"That's what I've been saying!" Keyda agreed, but she sighed when Cole shot her a withering look. "I mean, I'm all for peace. But why should we have to try so hard when they didn't?"

"We literally just have to keep the guy from dying," Theo pointed out. "That's not really 'trying so hard'…"

"Have you met him?" his mother countered, and Cole chuckled a little.

"I still think he just needs someone to…show him how things are done."

"Like who? Me? You? As if we don't have _enough_ on our plates," Keyda complained.

"I was actually thinking maybe Theo could do it."

Theo looked up at his father's words, and Keyda could tell from his face that he didn't really want to be saddled with the insane Ninjagoan.

"Umm…"

"Sure, make our son an added target," she muttered. "Though I suppose Ret could guard them both. Two birds with one stone."

"But I have things I have to do," Theo tried hesitantly. "I can't really just take him around with me…"

"Why not? Learning on the go. I think that would be ideal for both of you."

Cole smiled, and Theo gave him a grimace in reply.

"I guess."

"It's not forever, Theo. Just until Tobias isn't offending everyone he comes into contact with…and until we can find you a suitable bodyguard that we can trust so you don't have to share Ret. Let's just plan for the next week."

Everyone was silent as they turned to see what Theo would say. He stared at his father a few minutes longer and finally sighed.

"Alright. One week."

* * *

"There are a few coveted spots near the ocean…there's a cove not far from the next village over, and it's out of the way."

Hershel gave Myrah a smile, but she could tell that he didn't like the idea.

"Or not," she offered easily, sliding the last few scrolls into a cubby. She sighed in relief; the library was finally back to her standard. It had taken a little longer to get a few of the damaged scrolls transcribed onto new parchment, but now that it was done, she finally had her safe place back.

"I'd rather not live by the ocean," Hershel said softly, and Myrah frowned.

"The Island," she realized quietly, turning towards him again. "But I thought Archtivus said it couldn't reach you."

"It can't…in theory."

He stretched as he stood, having finished straightening the candles on a bottom shelf. Myrah came over closer.

"How are the nightmares?"

"Better. Having the tea every night helps, actually…then I at least know who I'm talking to when I go to sleep."

"Makes sense."

She fiddled with the hair dangling in front of his eyes.

"That's it; you've been needing to cut this for a while."

Hershel blinked as she pulled out a knife, and Myrah hesitated.

"Can I…"

"Go ahead."

He smiled, and she returned it. She lifted the dagger, and he held still as she carefully cropped the hair back out of his eyes.

"You seem to have many talents," he murmured as she worked, and she smiled, though she didn't look away from her task.

"I've always been the kind of person who likes to do things for myself."

"You cut your own hair?"

Her smile became grim. "I don't trust other people near my face with sharp objects."

A few minutes later, Hershel was brushing through the shortened hair with one hand.

"Thank you," he said, and she sheathed the dagger.

"Much better," she critiqued. Hershel moved to finger the long locks on his shoulder.

"Do you want to cut it all off?"

Myrah paused; she could tell he was serious, and she frowned as she tried to picture him with short hair.

"No," she finally decided. She moved behind him, raking his hair back gently with her fingers. "You wouldn't…look like yourself."

"I don't really look like myself anyway," he pointed out quietly, and she shook her head even though he couldn't see it.

"Don't say that. You look fine." She tied a string around his hair deftly at the nape of his neck, and then turned him around. Myrah scanned him and finally nodded. "Perfect."

"If you say so."

She wrapped her arms around his neck so she could reach his hair. He blinked as she gave it two firm tugs.

"I do."

Here his smile reached up to his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. She shivered happily as she felt his hands come to rest on her back, but then the kiss was over and he was pulling away.

"You look pretty good yourself," he offered, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that why you fell in love with me?"

He seemed surprised at the question, but it had been something that Myrah had wondered for a while. Looking back on all their interactions, she was only too aware of how she had treated him. What was it he had seen in her?

Hershel stroked her chin with his thumb, scanning her face. "Not the only reason," he finally admitted.

"What are the others?" she pressed, and he chuckled.

"You have a meeting," he reminded. "Ten minutes…that's all the longer we were supposed to have together. We've already doubled it or more…"

"You're supposed to be telling me all your secrets," she reminded, not releasing him as her fingers wove through his pale hair.

"Your advisors are going to be angry…"

_"Hershel!" _she complained, her curiosity now stoked. "At least tell me _something._"

He studied her closely, his gaze becoming distant as if he was remembering back. "You know the first thing I noticed?"

"What?" she murmured.

"You're eyes. I've never seen eyes like yours."

"Mmm…" Myrah traced a pattern on the back of his neck with one finger. "I've always been told they make me more intimidating," she pointed out, and Hershel shook his head.

"No. They look like the sunrise."

Myrah's brows raised at that. But before she could say anything else, Hershel had leaned in to kiss her again. She shut her eyes, enjoying the moment and the way he made her feel. Sunrise eyes; she had never heard that before.

The door opened, cutting them off far earlier than Myrah would have liked.

"Myrah…"

Bula trailed off as she caught sight of them, her mouth becoming a thin line. Her eyes lingered on Hershel, and Myrah willed him not to turn around and see her advisor's expression. But it seemed he was already picking up on Bula's emotions. She saw something flicker across his expression—something angry—but then he was back to his normal soft-spoken self. He kissed her once more and finally dropped his arms.

"Seems that I've overstayed my welcome once again."

"Never," she chided. "You should stay; I'll catch up with you after the meeting."

"I need to keep packing," he apologized, and she sighed.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Possibly."

One last kiss, and then she forced herself to pull away as well. She grudgingly turned to follow Bula out of the library. She turned one last time, but Hershel had already looked away to clean up the hair on the ground.

* * *

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK."

Amber winced at her friend's yelling, and she couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Dani…_calm down!_ People are going to think someone's dying…"

"_PURPLE! _REGGIE BLUE DIED HIS HAIR _PURPLE!__"_

"So?"

Dani whirled on Amber so fast, she triggered the Oni's defensive stance. "So?! It's his whole _persona! _Reggie _Blue _cannot have purple hair!"

Amber just blinked. "So…you _didn__'t_ like the concert?"

"Are you kidding?! _IT WAS BETTER THAN I COULD HAVE EVER HOPED!__"_

Amber laughed out loud then. "I'm glad!"

"And Colby was such a little gentleman. He knew enough to bring an umbrella so when they started launching colored dye into the crowd, we didn't get _too_ drenched. I mean, I would have loved to…but I don't know if my family would have appreciated me coming home for the weekend glowing Neon yellow.

"Mmmm…" Amber said. "How is Colby?"

"He's good. He's done with his community service at the police station, you know…but he still goes on Tuesdays and Thursdays just to volunteer. They actually let him do a mural on one of the station walls."

"Let me guess….lots of dark colors…maybe some abstract lines that echo prison bars?"

Dani shook her head. "Actually, it's a really detailed Skyscape of Ninjago city at night. He's not that bad at realism, you know. I think he just didn't like being defined…but now that he's a little more confident in himself, he's branching out."

Amber let that sink in. "Confidence is an amazing thing," she finally realized, and Dani smiled.

"I'll say. I learned that lesson when I switched schools, you know. And the craziest part is at first, I decided I was just going to _act_ confident but then all of a sudden I just _was_ more confident. Fake it till you make it, and all that."

She bounced slightly on her bed, and Amber wondered if her roommate had been wearing the Crazy-Z concert shirt for the last three days straight…and how long she would have continued wearing it if she didn't have to change into a uniform tomorrow morning.

"Colby says hi, by the way. And his sisters wanted to know if you were ever going to stop by for dinner with their family…have you been getting their father's invites?"

Amber winced."I mean, I got the invites. I'm just…not used to dinners without my family."

"I could come with you, if you want."

Dani's tone was too nonchalant, and Amber couldn't help but smirk.

"So…Colby's invited you to family dinner, huh?"

Dani immediately turned beet red. "He just said that if you ever came, I should tag along!" she snapped, flustered. Amber laughed.

"Mmm…you have been spending a lot of free time with him…it seems pretty serious…"

The laughs echoed in the room as Dani launched her pillow at Amber's face. It hid solidly, but didn't do much to muffle the giggles.

"How _dare!__" _Dani accused, gasping for breath. "We're _just friends__…"_

_"_Sure…"

"_Just like you and M!_ You spend just as much time with Openheimer as Colbes and I spend together…"

"Colbes?" Amber teased, but then she shook her head. "M and I are _nothing_ like you two. We don't go to concerts…or _dinner__…"_

_"_No, just fancy ambassador gatherings…"

"_Shut up!__"_

They were still giggling ten minutes later when a supervisor pounded on their door and reminded them that it was lights out.

* * *

"Don't eat that."

Theo had tried to be chipper, the first day. But his patience had already been spent…and it was only the morning of day two. Retrevan sat guarding the entrance to Tobias's tent, as if expecting someone to come charging in and end the ambassador's insanity once and for all.

"Are you sure that it's not edible?" The Ambassador in question was poking the squishy caterpillar-like bug on his plate for emphasis. "Have you ever…"

"_No. _I have never eaten one. Because it's a bug…and we don't eat bugs."

Theo's tone was dry and bordering annoyance, but Tobias didn't seem to mind.

"I'm absolutely shocked that Oni are not more equipped to living off the land. There is plenty of good protein to be gleaned from little insects, such as this one. Why…when I lived out in the great Marshes on the lower east end of the Ninjagoan wilderness, bugs were the only things I ate for three months…"

Theo felt nauseous after hearing that, and sicker still as Tobias picked up the poor little black and red worm. It squirmed in alarm, and Theo moaned; it was still alive? The man was about to put the whole thing in his mouth when Retrevan spoke up.

"You realize that is poisonous…right?"

The bug froze just before entering Tobias's mouth, and it groped desperately at the handlebar mustache with its sticky little legs.

"Poisonous?"

Retrevan met his gaze gravely, and Tobias immediately put the caterpillar very far from his mouth. He cleared his throat, and Theo watched him carefully.

"If you'll excuse me…" the ambassador finally said. "There's a bucket of little vermin that I should probably set free now."

He pushed himself up from his chair and brushed past Retrevan and out into the sunshine. The Oni watched him go in disbelief. After the door fluttered closed, Theo glanced over.

"Those are poisonous? Really?"

"No idea," the bodyguard mused softly. "But _I_ wasn't about to watch him eat it."

Theo cracked a smile, grateful that he wasn't stuck babysitting alone. Speaking of which…

"We better go find him before he falls into a well…or dumps a bunch of plant eating caterpillars into somebody's garden."

Ret sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "Five more days…" he muttered, and Theo gave the man a pat on the back.

"I don't know how we're supposed to keep him alive once he starts visiting villages and other provinces."

"Other provinces?" Ret asked, surprised. Theo nodded miserably as he pushed the door-flap open.

"That's his goal; all four provinces by the end of the week."

Ret blinked and shook his head grimly. "Ancients help us all."

* * *

Pippa bent to pick up the rock, examining it closely before slipping it into her pocket. The rocks were cooler up north; in the central province they were mainly the same sandy color as the dirt or the formations. But up here there were gigantic grey mountains and grey rocks with little shiny bits everywhere. Her father told her that the shiny bits were just mineral build up and they didn't make the rocks any more valuable, but they definitely added some variation to her sandy-colored rock collection.

Even so, it just wasn't the same.

"Come on, Baffa!" she called, and the sniffer pulled up from where he had been snuffling a hole in the ground. He barked once and then loped over, and she slipped onto his back. A glance at the sun told her that she was going to be a little late getting back home. She hoped that her dad wouldn't be mad; he had been really tense and quiet since the move, and she didn't really know why. She thought he would be _happier_ now that they had moved—it was his idea, after all. But he got mad at her more now, and it was always about being late getting home or not being where she was "supposed" to be. What did that even mean? She had never had to be in specific places before, as long as she was home before dark every day. Her mom was really quiet too, and it bothered Pippa.

She made it home just after high noon, and she went into the tent quickly.

"I'm back!" she called out, just so they would know not to send out a search party.

"You're late, Pip," her mother reminded from her place mixing various herbs at the table. She had started healing again, and Pippa came over to see what her mother was working on.

"I was collecting rocks," she explained, as if that was an obvious reason for being late. "See? This one looks like it has stars in it!"

She pulled out the stone and showed her mother, and Syn glanced up briefly.

"Pretty," she agreed with a quick smile, but then she was looking back down at the herbs. She had those forehead wrinkles that she got when she was stressed about something, and Pippa frowned.

"Watcha doing?"

"Trying to find a good substitute for willow weed," her mother explained. "They grow in the West and in the Central area, but not up here as much. And I found this herb today, but I don't recognize it. I'm going to have to find a healer up here who could tell me…"

"Why don't you just ask Uncle Hershel?"

Syn paused, and Pippa frowned when she saw her mother's expression. Why didn't they even want to _talk_ about Hershel anymore?

"It's a long trip to make," Syn finally said, smiling tightly. "Besides, he doesn't know much about the North either, Pip."

Pippa just shrugged. "He might know."

Syn didn't answer, and Pippa went to press more, but just then the tent door opened and her father came in. She turned and quickly pulled her sword from her hip and charged him with a yell. She was relieved when she caught sight of his small smile as he drew his own weapon, blocking her attempts to attack him. She sprung back from an attack too slow, and soon found herself disarmed.

"You've gotten sloppy," her father tsked as he sheathed his katana. "We're going to have to practice more."

Pippa sighed, disappointed in herself as well, but she picked up her sword without any more complaint.

"Where are we going? You said we were going somewhere and that's why I had to be back by high noon…"

"Found a forge that'll let me do some work," Tolan explained, and Syn looked up from where she was carefully dissecting the flowers on the work table.

"Really?" she asked, and Tolan shot her a smile.

"Told you it would just take a few days."

Syn's smile was full of relief and she nodded. "I'm glad you found somewhere. They're going to let you make weapons, then?"

Tolan snorted. "They will once they see me in action. C'mon, Pip. I want you to come watch."

She didn't question it; she wanted to see what her father had been so excited about. She had seen him fight with weapons plenty of times, but had yet to see him make anything. She jumped up and went to grab her herb satchel, but her father grabbed her arm.

"You don't need to bring anything, Pip. C'mon, we're gonna be late."

"_You_ were later than I was!" she complained, but she obliged and left her satchel as she followed him outside. Soon he was on his hoofer and she was on her sniffer as they headed towards the villages nearer the fortress. They had more forges there, but Syn hadn't wanted to set up their tents there because the constant clanging made it hard to sleep.

It didn't take long before they reached the village, and Tolan gestured for Pippa to get off of Baffa as he dismounted as well.

"Keep a hold on him," her father reminded. "People up here are used to killing Sniffers that come down from the mountains. If you want people to know that he's not worth killing, you have to show them that he belongs to you."

Pippa kept a dutiful hand on Baffa's mane, and she held her head high as the others in the village turned to give her quizzical looks. Baffa for his part seemed calm and content, his tongue lolling out as he trotted through the cramped pathways built between the homes. People didn't have as many tents here. There were still some, but the forges were made of stone. Probably so they didn't catch on fire, Pippa mused.

"This is it."

Tolan came to a stop outside a forge, and Pippa stopped dutifully behind him. Her father turned and studied Baffa for a moment.

"Tell him to wait out here; we may have to tie him up with a rope just so people can tell that someone owns him."

"I don't _own_ him; he likes staying with me," Pippa argued, her heart immediately pounding at the thought of tying Baffa up. They rarely did it, and she knew he hated it.

"It's for his own protection, Fluff…"

"No!" Pippa's arms went around Baffa's neck, and she looked up pleadingly at her father as she hugged her sniffer. "He hasn't done anything wrong! Don't make me tie him up!"

Tolan sighed heavily. "Fluff…"

But all Pippa could remember was how horrible it felt to be tethered down…to not be able to go anywhere else. To not be able to just leave if you wanted, or wander off. She pouted, and Tolan folded his arms the way he did when he was being deadly serious.

"I'll stay out with him," Pippa offered. "No one will think he's dangerous if I'm with him…"

"I want you in there, watching," he reminded sternly. "Baffa's not going to mind being tied up for a few hours; he's lazy enough that he'll sleep here that whole time. He won't even notice."

Pippa's eyes filled with tears, and her father finally sighed, dropping his arms.

"Fine…leave him here without the rope. But don't come crying to me when one of the villagers runs him through."

Pippa turned and immediately addressed the Oni staring at them with a loud voice.

"_Don__'t kill Baffa! He's a good Sniffer!"_ She yelled, and they just blinked. Baffa yawned. As Pip scratched behind his ears, he settled his large head on his front paws.

"You good, Fluff?" Tolan asked dryly, and Pip turned to nod.

"They know now," she said sagely. She gave Baffa one last pat and then followed her father inside the stone forge building. There wasn't anyone in the forge, and Pippa watched in interest as her father lit a fire and used the bellows to get it really hot. He gestured for her to come over, and for the next few hours Tolan worked on something. It didn't look like much at first; he stretched the metal over and over, then pounded it back together again. The metal would get hot and he would pound it so it was long…but then he would get it _hotter_ and fold it all up like it was a cloth shirt rather than metal. Pippa couldn't help but stare with wide eyes, entranced by the whole process. She had thought that it would be quick; pound out the metal and then pound it until it was in a sword shape. But it took so much longer—her father pounded it again and again and again. Every time that she thought it was done, he would reheat it and pound it into a new shape.

Pippa had started dozing off at the small work counter and didn't even notice it was evening until she heard Baffa howling. She shook herself awake and then moved to poke her head out of the door.

"Baffa, _shhh!__"_ she warned; a howling sniffer would bring people with swords or spears. Baffa turned and whined at her, no doubt hurt that he wasn't able to sing his nightly song to his good friend the moon. Pippa sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry…but if you wanna sing, you have to leave the village. Go far away, out there," she hissed. Baffa just tilted his head.

"Fluff."

She turned at her father's voice. Tolan had long since removed his tunic from the heat of the forge, and he was wiping his face with a rag now. Pippa gave Baffa one last warning look before coming in.

"Is it done?"

Tolan snorted. "Not even close. But phase one is complete, at least."

Pippa hopped back up on her stool. "Phase one?"

"General formation. Still have a few hours with sharpening and such."

Pippa leaned forward as her father brought it over to show her on a thick hoofer hide to protect his hands. She beamed.

"I thought you were making a sword!" she said. "This looks like a dagger."

"It is a dagger," Tolan commented. Pippa reached out to touch it, but Tolan jerked it away.

"Still hot, Fluff. I just wanted you to look."

"It's kinda curved," she pointed out. "I haven't seen a dagger like that."

Tolan smiled a little and moved to take the dagger back over to the shelf. "This is how we used to make them, in my village."

"Your village?"

Pippa didn't remember her father talking about that before, and Tolan paused.

"Where I grew up. We used to make weapons."

"Really?" Pippa hopped off her stool to come over. "Is that why you wanted to do it again now? Are you gonna do this forever?"

He turned and ruffled her hair. "I dunno, Fluff. It's what I'm doing right now, and that's enough for me."

22


	67. Intentions and Consequences: Chapter 67

199

"I was terrified of dragons."

Myrah scoffed softly as she moved closer. From the rooftop, she could hear the ocean in the distance, even if they couldn't quite make it out in the dim starlight.

"Who wasn't?" she murmured, and Hershel chuckled softly.

"Fair enough. But our village was right on the border of Dragon Territory. They were already in hiding by the time I was old enough to remember…but the stories people would tell were gruesome. The villagers used to tell us that they liked eating children best. I had nightmares about them all the time."

Hershel turned to face her now, the glow of his eyes visible despite the dim light of night. His arms rested on the wall that bordered the walkways on the roof.

"Your turn," he pointed out softly. "What were you afraid of growing up?"

Myrah paused, lost in thought for a few moments. She nearly said dragons as well—after all, they were the biggest threat to Oni kind during that time. But then she realized that if she was to be honest, the dragon threat was so far in the back of her mind most of her childhood. "I think I was the most afraid of being inconsequential."

Hershel didn't reply, but she could see him studying her. No doubt reading her emotions. It was uncanny to know he had that ability. It wasn't a completely foreign skill to her; she had known that the Xinta Princess was capable of reading emotions— it was why she had always been so careful to guard hers when she had been around Amber. Even now Myrah found herself wanting to close herself off, but she forced her guard down. She could trust Hershel with her innermost feelings.

"There were so many Oni who were basically nameless…faceless," she continued. "People who were pointless. I was terrified I would become someone like that. So I fought hard to be memorable and important."

Myrah felt his hand slip into hers as Hershel chuckled again. She turned to narrow her eyes at him.

"What?" she demanded softly, not sure what he found so funny.

"I grew up trying so hard to become invisible…and here that was your biggest nightmare."

"I didn't have people targeting me like you did," she pointed out. "Fear is learned from experience."

He nodded, and she released his hand so she could wrap her arm around his waist.

"Are you still afraid of dragons?"

"I didn't think so," he admitted. "But then Tolan and I went up to dragon territory and I spent the whole time terrified that one would find us."

She frowned. "When did you go to dragon territory?"

He tugged on her braid; she had worn her hair up today. "Months ago, right after Tolan unlocked his powers. I needed some important flowers that only grow in Dragon Territory, but I also had to try and help him get his powers under control. I really shouldn't have tried to do both; soon I found myself trying to deal with dragons _and _Tolan, and it nearly did me in."

He seemed to be making a joke, but Myrah frowned at the thought. "So you did meet some dragons, then?"

"Just one. Lightning elemental; nasty thing. The beast and Tolan were bent on destroying each other, and I'm not sure which would have won out in the end if I had allowed them to continue."

Myrah shook her head. She didn't have much experience with Dragons, but she knew Theodynn's former bodyguard well enough to picture the problem.

"How did you all manage to survive?" she asked dryly, and Hershel smiled grimly.

"Stubbornness, a show of power, and a little dumb luck."

"Mmmmm…a combination you use often?" she murmured. Her hand had made its way up into his hair and now she fiddled with the tie keeping it pulled back.

"Not too often anymore."

A shooting star streaked across the inky sky and Hershel followed its path. It winked out before it had completed its plunge into the ocean's horizon, and Myrah felt him shudder as she managed to pull the tie out completely. Hershel looked back over at her, his hand going up to his hair as it fell down around his shoulders.

"Up or down?" he teased softly. "Make up your mind."

She smoothed the hair down around his part, smirking.

"Tonight? Down."

Myrah moved to kiss him, but she felt herself stopped as his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Myrah."

She looked up to frown at him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, but suddenly he wasn't meeting her eye.

"Hershel?"

"I think I should go."

She blinked in surprise, the disappointment sinking like a rock in her stomach. "There aren't going to be any interruptions up here," she reminded, keeping her arms wrapped around him to keep him close. "I don't have any meetings tonight—nothing pressing. Besides, Bula isn't going to think to look on the roof."

"There's more I have to do, before…"

He trailed off and Myrah shook her head in confusion, a seed of irritation sprouting. "Before what?" she demanded softly. "Hershel, you have to explain what you…"

"I told you," he cut in, his voice tinged with regret and determination. "I told you I wouldn't be able to give you what you wanted. Not until I know that I have this under control."

"It _is_ under control!" Myrah argued. "You haven't had any problems; you took care of Imgloss and didn't kill him. You didn't react when your family left…even your nightmares are subsiding. What else are we waiting for?"

Her hand came to rest on his face, trying to convince him. But Hershel still wouldn't meet her eye.

"Just because I haven't lost control doesn't mean I'm not still battling with it." He sighed heavily, and Myrah stiffened as he gently pulled her hand off his face. "It's like this internal war," he tried.

It sounded like he was trying to explain it in a way that she would understand. It didn't matter how he explained it, though. She _didn__'t_ understand his hesitation. It had been over a week since his incident with Tolan…and perhaps that wasn't long enough for him to be confident in his control. But she knew he was fine; she trusted him. Why couldn't he just trust himself?

"Just because the battlefield's quiet doesn't mean that the war is over," Hershel continued. He had slid his hands from her shoulders down to her upper arms. "I need the war to be _over_."

"And how are either of us supposed to know when this_ war_ will finally be over?" she asked quietly. "Hershel…we've waited this long. I don't want to wait anymore…not when there doesn't seem to be any reasons for it."

He flinched. It was hard to see his expression in the darkness around them, the moon waning in the sky. But Myrah's heart fell further when she realized there was fear in his eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" she asked again. But this time she wasn't talking about childhood fears—this time she wanted to know why he looked so haunted, like he was afraid she would disappear in a puff of smoke. Or perhaps Hershel was afraid that _he_ would disappear in a flash of fog, back to that horrible Island he had only told her a little about. Enough to know it was what had changed him into what he was now. Enough to know that it wanted him back, even though he seemed certain that it couldn't reach him.

Rather than answer, Hershel kissed her. But it wasn't as soft as usual…this time his embrace felt desperate as he pulled her close. Myrah was breathless when Hershel finally hesitated. His words were almost lost to the sound of distant crashing waves.

"I _can__'t_ lose you."

Something in his tone worried her, and she kissed him gently. "You aren't _losing_ me," she assured. "I just don't want you to lose yourself in all this waiting." He was trembling, and Myrah sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "I didn't mean to rush you."

His hand was warm on her neck, and she could feel his breath on the top of her head as he spoke. "I love you. I'll…get this figured out."

She closed her eyes, trying not to worry. Everything could be alright; she just needed to be patient. "You did warn me," she pointed out. "It's not that I want you to rush control. It's just…it already feels like you _have_ control. Perhaps you aren't fully there yet, but I'm betting you're closer than you think."

He kissed the top her of her head. "Maybe."

Myrah's heart fell again as he finally pulled away, and she immediately missed his warmth as the chilly ocean breeze washed over them. "What are your plans for tomorrow, then?" she asked, keeping her voice light. Trying to hide her lingering feelings of disappointment and impatience.

Hershel sighed. "Something I've been meaning to take care of. I just don't know what to expect."

"What do you mean?"

Hershel didn't answer for a moment, tying his hair back at the nape of his neck as the wind started to rustle it. "There's another Ancient," he finally told her. "Besides Imgloss and Pazzol. I mean, Pazzol is still on the Island as far as I know. But I can sense another, and I need to go figure out who they are and what their intentions could be. An Ancient that nobody knows about could be peaceful…or they could be hidden away, plotting something. The flame seems dimmer than others—veiled. But I can still see them if I focus."

Myrah was taken aback. "You can sense them? Who are they?"

"I don't know. Honestly, all I can sense is their location. But they are an Ancient…that much is certain."

"Their location…" Myrah repeated. "So…_where_ are they?"

Hershel met her eye, the glow brightening in his gaze as he answered.

"Dragon Territory."

* * *

Tolan gave the blade one last polishing wipe. He could see his reflection in its gleaming surface, a pattern swirling subtly beneath the shine. His thumb rubbed the hidden insignia right at the base of the blade next to the hilt.

It wasn't the best blade he had ever made; he had gotten sloppy over the years. But it was still better than most daggers you could find in the markets these days.

He looked over to see if Pippa was eagerly waiting to see the finished product, but she was snoozing on the work-table. He shook his head; Tolan didn't understand how the child who found rocks and bugs so interesting could fall asleep watching something that had always filled him with fascination. Weapon making was all about taking a lump of something useless and stubborn and molding into something worth carrying with you at all times.

"You finish it, then?"

Tolan turned at the gruff voice to see the owner of the forge studying him grimly. Tolan nodded and brought the dagger over. The man picked it up, but he didn't seem impressed.

"This little thing? That's what you spent two days working on?"

Tolan stiffened, but the older man just sneered.

"We can make _several_ weapons in that time. And you spent it all on this."

Tolan narrowed his eyes, irritated by this man's obvious disdain. "It takes a little extra time," he agreed, his voice soft. "But you can sell a dagger of this quality for twice or three times what you could get for the average one…considering that the buyer has an _eye_ for quality weapons."

Tolan took the dagger back with the last sentence, and the man's scowl lessened slightly.

"Twice as much?"

Tolan gave the blade another polishing wipe. "It'll stay this way for years…remains sharp for months. And…" He threw it deftly, and the man flinched as it whizzed past him and buried itself into the middle of a knot of wood on the post by the door. "…It's perfectly balanced for throwing," Tolan finished, not quite able to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"_Ancients,_" the man cursed, his glower back in full force. "You trying to kill me?"

"No," Tolan responded evenly. He walked over and retrieved his dagger from the wall, looking it over before wrapping it in a leather cloth. He'd need to make a sheath for it later. Perhaps that was something Fluff could help out with.

The man still looked angry, and the former fortress guard leaned up against the post of the doorway.

"You don't have to take my word for it. I'll bring it to the Eastern Markets when you go tomorrow and you'll see then. If you don't think the extra time is worth it, then I'll look for someplace else to make my weapons. _Someone_ in this province will recognize quality, I'm sure."

The forge owner was hesitating, but he finally sighed heavily."I can't run the forge, not with my back injury. That's why I agreed to hire ya in the first place. Your little trinket there best be worth as much as you say it is, or I'll be looking for a more _profitable_ worker."

Tolan wished he could show him just how _profitable_ he could be, but he kept his temper. Syn had been worried enough at the thought of trying to keep them afloat without Tolan's fortress salary. He knew that right now his wife could use the reassurance that he had a way to bring in a little more money than what she was going to be making as a healer.

"Fair enough," Tolan finally responded, already thinking of the different stalls that would give him the best money for his weapon.

200

"Oni don't dye their hair."

Dani looked surprised as she picked petals off of the daisy she had found lying in the grass. "They don't? Not even for a little spontaneity?"

Amber shook her head and M chuckled a little from where he was sitting next to her.

"They all look the same—black hair, white skin…I honestly don't know how anyone keeps each other apart."

Amber flashed him an annoyed look, but Dani was looking at the youngest Openheimer in surprise.

"Have you seen many Oni, then?"

M. puffed his chest a little, making Amber roll her eyes. "I've been to the First Realm," he pointed out smugly, and Amber elbowed him.

"You're not supposed to keep bringing it up!" she reminded, but Dani was already looking at her pleadingly.

"M's been there? You've never taken me!"

"It was before all this political nonsense," Amber tried, giving M. another _you__'ll-pay-for-this_ look. "And I only brought him because he threatened to tell his father that I was sneaking out of school!"

"I wouldn't have told him," M. countered, as if that made it forgivable. Dani didn't seem to be listening.

"Can you take me?" she finally asked. "Please? I _love_ cultural stuff! I once spent an entire Saturday in the Serpentine History section of the Ninjago City Museum."

The Xinta realized suddenly how badly she wanted to. The thought of Dani and even M. back in the Oni realm— visiting all her favorite spots, meeting everyone—filled her with excitement. It died off quickly, however.

"There's no way I'd be allowed to take you," she admitted sullenly. "Not with everything that's been going down. As it is, _I'm_ only allowed to visit home because I'm the ambassador, or whatever. I think the government would freak if I took you guys there."

"They wouldn't have to know," M. pointed out conspiratorially, and Amber shook her head.

"They have these weird scanners now…they know when I transport. I have to let them know in advance when I'm going home…"

"So let them know in advance. And then take us with you when you go," M countered.

Amber glanced at Dani, sure her roommate would be on her side. Dani was not as willing to break rules as M. always seemed to be. But the brunette had her hands together in a universal begging gesture.

"Please Amber?"

The Oni squirmed a little under the peer pressure. "I'll ask the council about it," she finally offered, causing both friends to groan. Amber's eyes flashed. "I'm _sorry. _ But after they locked my brother up for a week, I'm not really wanting to get on their bad side!"

Her outburst caused both friends to sober immediately, and Amber felt a little guilty when she saw them make sheepish eye contact.

"You're right, Oni-girl. Not fair of us to pressure you,"

"We can wait," Dani offered. "I mean, we have the whole summer to convince the council. I mean…_ask_ the council."

Amber couldn't help but smile a little, but for some reason Dani's comment made M. look away. Amber could feel uneasiness coming off of him again, and she poked him.

"What is it with you lately?" she demanded. "You're upset about something but won't tell me what!"

Dani looked surprised, and M. reddened.

"Nothing. Just felt bad about my comment, that was all."

Amber wasn't convinced, but M. had picked a long blade of grass and was chewing the end of it lazily, leaning back to stare up at the clouds.

"Dani…you know what Oni _do_ have," he started, changing the topic by going back to a previous one. "Colorful eyes. I don't think I met a single person there who had the same color eyes as someone else. Guess that helps them look a little different from each other."

Dani was immediately pulled back into the conversation, her own brown eyes wide. "Really?"

"Well…apart from Amber and her Mom, I guess. But even then, Amber's are more…" he looked over, as if scrutinizing her eye color. It made Amber turn red for some reason; she didn't like being scrutinized. "Golden, I guess. Like a golden-orange, while her Mom's are kinda darker orange."

"The word is _amber,_" the Oni pointed out dryly. "My eyes are amber…that's how I got my name."

"And your brother and dad have matching black eyes" M. continued smoothly. "But that's not really the same, I guess. They don't have the Oni eyes."

"What other colors are there?" Dani pressed, kicking her legs gently while she rested her head on her arms. "Does anyone have, like, hot-pink eyes?"

Amber thought about the question, her eyes immediately drifting to the hot-pink t-shirt that Dani was sporting.

"Um…not _that_ vibrant," the Oni said. "I've seen lots of shades of red, though. And more purply-pink…but like a dark color. I dunno, it's hard to explain."

"Is there anyone with brown eyes?" Dani asked, gesturing to her own eye color.

"Sure. Tolan and Syn both have brown eyes, and their daughter Pippa. And Hershel too, I guess. Though Theo said his aren't so brown anymore…"

She trailed off as her friends stared at her blankly, and she sighed.

"Friends of ours," she offered finally. Dani nodded with a small smile.

"I bet you have lots of Oni friends, being the Princess and all. _Man, _that still gets me. You're _royalty! _Like actual Oni…"

"I guess, but it's not like the title really means anything," Amber cut in, suddenly uncomfortable. It always made her feel weird when people brought up her title. She didn't like being known for something that didn't really feel like a part of her—something she was just born into. She'd much rather be recognized for something she had accomplished herself, like dancing. "Theo's the Heir, not me."

"So you don't really even have a title?"

Now Dani sounded aghast, and Amber frowned.

"I mean I _do._ And I have to wear a silver band around my wrist and an orange sash to special occasions."

"So you're kind of an heir too, then?" Dani pointed out with a smile, and Amber just huffed.

"Sure, Amber's an heir…" M. cut in, and she turned to glare at him. At this point in their friendship, he should know she didn't really like talking about her title…and the fact that she had no idea how it was going to play into her future. But he just smiled at her as he continued. "She's the heir to her grandpa's legacy…that's why she's a dancer."

Amber blinked in surprise, and Dani sighed dreamily.

"Sometimes your life feels like a fairy-tale, Amber. _Oni princess fulfills broken family legacy__…"_

"It wasn't _broken,_" she countered, fiddling with her dance necklace that she was wearing. "And my life is _not_ a fairy-tale. I mean…I bet people don't have to battle psychopathic horned witch-ghosts in fairy-tales."

Dani just stared at her. "Actually…."

"_Don__'t." _Amber was glaring again, and Dani held up her hands in sheepish surrender. The pianist immediately headed back to safer ground.

"So…do you think you could ever dye your hair? Or do you think your parents would freak?"

The Xinta paused, remembering back to the question that had got them going on this tangent in the first place—discussing Reggie Blue's change back from Purple to Blue (after much fan interference.)

"I don't know," she said honestly. "It seems like the kind of thing my dad might care about, but my mom would just think was weird. I'd never hear the end of it from Theo though."

Dani pouted. "So…that's a no on the pink streaks, then?"

"Pink?" M. sounded disgusted, and Dani narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, _pink._ Gotta problem with that color, Openheimer?"

"I've got nothing against pink," he countered. "Except it wouldn't look good on Amber."

Dani smirked. "Since when were you the expert?" she challenged, and M. glowered back. But the pianist just flipped her brown hair back over one shoulder as she shrugged. "Maybe I should put pink streaks in _your_ hair, Mr. Dancer…they would look good in blonde."

M. just scowled, a defensive hand going up to his sandy locks. Dani laughed before turning back to Amber.

"So how do Oni teenagers rebel against their parents? I can't imagine them going through an angsty stage without being able to die their hair."

"To be fair, the Oni seem to be in a perpetually angsty stage," M. offered dryly, earning a punch from Amber.

"Do they get tattoos? Could _you_ get a tattoo? Or would your parents freak?"

"Dani, where are these questions coming from?" Amber asked, shaking her head. Dani blushed a little.

"Well…let's just say that _Ninjagoan_ parents are _very_ orthodox…annoyingly so. You put purple streaks in your hair, or talk about getting a _teeny, tiny_ Cray-Z's tattoo on your shoulder and suddenly you're _going through some dark phase.__"_

M. laughed, but Amber was just confused. She didn't really get how tattoos could be a sign of any kind of phase, and Dani noticed her expression.

"So, you're against the tattoo idea too?"

The oni just shrugged.

"Back home, lots of people have tattoos. It's not really a rebellious thing…but all the tattoos have special meaning. Healers get them mainly—there are tattoos that show their healing line, and they get one band when they're an apprentice, and two more when they become a Master."

Dani's eyes widened, and Amber fiddled with her necklace again.

"And binding marks are usually tattoos too. Unless you get bound by a Healer who has the special relic band that can brand it on…."

"Wait, what? What are binding marks?"

Dani was kicking her feet more excitedly now, and Amber glanced up with a little smile.

"I guess in Ninjago you call it marriage, but at home we call it getting bound. You can tell bound couples because they have a braided pattern around their right wrists." She traced a finger around her wrist to demonstrate. "My parents were the first ones to get bound in a really long time. At least, publicly. But in the twenty or so years since then, more couples are doing it. It's not so rare to see binding marks anymore."

"Oni culture is so _cool!__"_ Dani pointed out, her eyes wide. "You _have_ to ask the council about taking us, Amber! I want to see all this stuff so bad now!"

Amber smiled; it was a strange feeling, talking about home. She didn't really discuss it much…but now she found herself wracking her brain to think of other things that could blow her friends' minds. It was Dani's next comment that reminded her of something she hadn't even thought about herself for a long time.

"Do lots of Oni have horns, like you? Your mom and brother don't have them."

"No. I'm the only one in the realm who has horns. Oni with horns are called Xinta…and we have more power than the average Oni. I guess there used to be more, back when powers were more common, but we've always been kinda rare. And as far as unique markings go, someone once told me that Xinta would carve their horns when they got old enough."

It had the desired effect. Dani's eyes nearly popped out, and even M. looked intrigued, though he already knew about Xinta.

"Are you going to carve yours?" her pianist friend immediately demanded. "Do you know what you want to put on them? Are you old enough now, or do you still have to wait?"

Amber bit her lip.

"I don't think they're quite done growing," she admitted. "So it'd be a waste to carve them all now, I guess. And I don't really know what I would carve into them. Special things…I guess."

"Like…dance shoes! And those flowers you always wear for performances. And cake…"

"Cake?" M. demanded, shaking his head at the brunette. Dani just shrugged.

"What? Amber _always_ gets the cake in the cafeteria. Every time it's offered…I just assumed it was one of your favorite things!"

Amber couldn't help but smile.

"It's not really my _favorite_," she admitted. "I can't even finish it half the time. It just reminds me of my Dad—he _loves cake._ If he had horns, I bet he would cover them with carvings of dessert!"

They all laughed at that, and Amber laughed harder as she pictured Cole with cake-covered horns. Eventually the three friends' giggles died down, and Amber took a deep breath of the fresh spring air as they rolled over to watch the clouds pass. The giggles started again, however, when M. managed to spot one that looked just like a giant slice of cake.

201

Imgloss muttered to himself as he drew the bucket out of the well. One hand unconsciously fingered the invisible tether around his middle as he finished. He had tried everything to get it off, but without his powers, the tether was impossibly strong. So here he was; hot, frustrated, and starving. He cursed the pale master once again as he lifted the water bucket.

Suddenly, the tether gave a tug. Imgloss frowned down at it, thinking it was in his mind, but then it began pulling him back towards his prison in full force. He cried out, the bucket of water dropping from his grasp and sloshing over the sand and dirt. He was forced to jog on his short legs to keep up with the tether's invisible retreat. He made it through the door of his tent, panting, and immediately glowered at the figure seated in one of his chairs. Hershel merely smiled at his hateful look.

"Out for a little fresh air?" the pale man asked, his soft tone mocking as he sipped a cup of steaming tea. Imgloss huffed angrily.

"What do you want?" he growled, ignoring Hershel's gesture towards another cup of tea sitting on a nearby table. "Come to finally revoke your ridiculous punishment?"

"Not even close," the pale man countered. "I just figured you'd be getting a little hungry by now."

Imgloss looked over an noticed the basket of food for the first time, sitting on his table. His stomach immediately growled, though he hated it for betraying his desperation.

"And I had a question," the pale master continued.

Imgloss folded his arms angrily.

"The gall," he finally muttered, his tone dark. "To imprison an Ancient and laud over him in this way. You deserve the worst of punishments, boy. If I had the power to send you back to the Island…"

Hershel's expression immediately hardened, and suddenly his eyes were blazing. Imgloss's bitterness mixed with a sudden dread. The tether was tightening around his middle, and the Ancient willed himself to not shake. He wouldn't tremble in front of this…this _pretender._

But after a moment the tether loosened once again, though Hershel's eyes continued to blaze. "I would have thought that by now you'd know better than to threaten me, Imgloss." His tone was quiet, and the Ancient swallowed at the menace implied in it. Suddenly desperate to change the topic, Imgloss cleared his throat.

"What kind of question?" he demanded, trying to sound bored and unintimidated. The younger man's smirk made him think he hadn't quite succeeded, however.

"Do you know who the other Ancient is? The one who lives in Dragon territory?"

Hershel's eyes faded back to muted brown as he asked his question, and Imgloss blinked in surprise.

"Another Ancient?" It didn't make a lot of sense, but the pretentious _master_ seemed quite sure of himself as he finished the last of his tea with a single gulp.

"Yes. I already consulted Archtivus, but he was as lost as I was. I wanted to know if you had any additional information for me before I went searching. It won't take me long to find them, but I'd rather know in advance what I'm getting myself into."

"Hmm…not a strategy you use often," Imgloss pointed out bitterly, and Hershel rolled his eyes.

"Do you know of the Ancient, or not?"

The short Oni fell silent as he thought about it. He finally lowered himself into another chair, though he made no move to drink the cup of tea Hershel had left next to it. "I know better than to assume I am _the _last," Imgloss finally offered. "Over the years Ancients have disappeared, you know. Fewer and fewer coming to the meetings. I've always assumed they moved on to the departed realm, but it's possible that some have sequestered themselves in far corners of the realm."

"Why?"

Imgloss scoffed.

"How should I know? Perhaps some prideful _youth_ tethered them to a tent in the middle of nowhere, and they've been rotting there ever since."

Hershel merely shook his head at the Ancient's bitter words. "Hate me all you want, Imgloss…but you've brought this punishment upon yourself."

The shorter Oni's eyes narrowed murderously. "As did you, with the blindness. I don't remember you being _grateful_ for it, however."

Hershel's hand suddenly clenched in midair, as if he were crushing an invisible item. Next to Imgloss, the teacup shattered. The Ancient jumped a foot in the air, lukewarm tea sloshing over him.

"You need to be careful when I visit," the self-proclaimed master whispered. "Control isn't easy for me."

Imgloss didn't know what to say to that. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding as he watched the pale healer push himself to his feet.

"So, you know nothing about the other Ancient," he clarified, and Imgloss just glared. He had no intention of helping the young tyrant, and Hershel raised an eyebrow at his silence. "I guess not. Just thought I'd check."

He went to leave, and Imgloss couldn't help but call out after him. "You've been having the dreams, haven't you?" The pale master froze at the door, and the Ancient smiled grimly. "I have as well. The Island is eager to have you back, it seems."

Hershel disappeared through the door in an angry burst, and Imgloss spent the rest of the day tethered to a very short leash. But it had been worth it to see the unease in Hershel's expression.

* * *

"This is what an Oni Library looks like? It's downright prehistoric!"

Theo winced as Tobias immediately started pulling scrolls from the newly organized shelves.

"I'm so sorry," Theodynn murmured to the woman standing next to him. Myrah just watched in silent shock as the Ninjagoan began unrolling scrolls at random, squinting at the letters written there.

"It's _almost_ like ninjagoan writing!" he called over, as if he had made a new discovery that Theo would relish in knowing about. As if Theo didn't already know how to read and write in both languages fluently.

"I was able to distract him for a few days, but he's been insisting on meeting the other leaders in the realm and won't wait for the next meeting. I brought him here first because, well, you're probably the least likely to run him through." A sword crashed to the ground and the Heir flinched again.

"He's…not what I expected," Myrah finally said. By now, Retrevan had gone over and helped Tobias fix the display he had somehow knocked to the ground. The Ninjagoan man muttered apologies while keeping a constant stream of commentary going on the various "old-timey" relics positioned around the library.

"We can get him out of the library," Theo offered. "Maybe the stables, or your office…"

"Probably a good idea," Myrah cut in as Tobias began filling his arms with more scrolls. Theo nodded once and headed over quickly.

"Tobias!"

The man looked up and Theo gestured for him to come over. The man immediately obliged, beaming eagerly.

"Yes, Prince Theo? On to our next adventure already?"

Retrevan had come over as well, and Tobias immediately turned to shove his armful of scrolls into the large guard's arms.

"Take care of these, won't you Returnvin?" he said, though it was more of a command than a request. Theo sighed as he saw the large Oni's expression darken. The Ninjago Ambassador had been treating Ret more like a personal servant lately than a bodyguard…and the fact that he couldn't be bothered to pronounce his name correctly didn't help things.

Myrah must have caught sight of the guard's lost expression as he looked down at the items that had been pulled off of a dozen different shelves.

"Just set them on a table; I'll get them back where they go," she offered, and Ret shot her a grateful look before setting them down.

"Leader Myrah, it has been an absolute pleasure to see this library that you've been so dutifully compiling. Prince Theo has told me of your goal for teaching Oni to read, and may I just say, that is such a charitable vision. You have proven that there can be great heart and wisdom in an otherwise brutal society."

Myrah just stared, and Theo realized that Tobias had grabbed her hand and was going for a kiss. In a panic, the Heir ripped the Ambassador backward, forcing the man to drop Myrah's hand.

"_Tobias!__"_ he hissed, and Ambassador Bentworth blinked. The Western Leader looked uneasy, and the man finally smiled and gave the woman a wink.

"Apologies…Prince Theo has told me that _flirting_ is not appreciated by Oni women."

Theodynn wanted to crawl under a rock, and of course Tobias had to make it worse. The Ambassador lowered his voice conspiratorially.

"Even if they _are_ a lovely flower such as yourself…"

"_Ancients, Tobias!__" _Theo didn't even bother keeping his voice soft this time. He barely resisted the urge to shake the ambassador as he grabbed his arms. "I've told you _so many times__…"_

"I was merely showing my appreciation!" the man argued, looking baffled at Theo's anger. "The women in this realm are incredibly empowered, and make a great, lasting impact on their communities. It is extremely unexpected in a primitive society. I'm not trying to be disrespectful…"

"Well, try harder!" Theo snapped. By now Retrevan had come over and put a hand on Theo's shoulder, and the Oni Heir finally sighed. He released the ambassador, who still looked surprised more than anything.

"Ret, could you take Tobias down to get our hoofers?"

"What, leaving already?" The ambassador cut in, tugging his mustache. "Have I failed your expectations that much, or are we scheduled somewhere else?"

Theo just shot him an irritated look, which seemed to give the ambassador his answer. Surprisingly, he sagged a little, as if the opinion of a mere teenager had the power to affect a man over twice his age. With nothing else to say for once, the man gave Myrah a final bow and allowed Ret to lead him out of the library. Theo dry-washed his face and turned back to the Western Leader.

"I really am so sorry," he finally said. "I just don't know what to do with him. I just don't understand how Ninjago thought that _this _guy was qualified…"

"Well…eagerness and confidence can take one far," Myrah cut in dryly, still looking at where the men had disappeared out the door a few minutes earlier. "He just needs a good wake up call, perhaps."

"At this point, the only message that's going to be loud enough to break through all that…_Tobiasness_…is going to be a knife to the gut. Which, would be a little late to do him much good."

Myrah finally smiled, which put Theo at ease a little. Things had still been a little strained between the two of them, but he was glad to see that she didn't seem angry.

"Don't blame yourself, Theodynn," she assured. "It seems that Ninjago's Government has a sense of humor, at least." She said with another glance of disdain towards the door. "I don't mind that you brought him…but in the future I wouldn't just show up. I wouldn't want him to meet Hershel."

That surprised Theo; Tobias was an idiot, to be sure, but would Hershel really feel jeopardized with someone so obviously out of his mind?

"I won't," Theo promised. "If he survives meeting the rest of the leaders, I can hopefully keep him from crossing your path again." He turned towards the door himself. "I should probably go catch up with them," he decided with a sigh. "Thanks again for being willing to meet him. And…" Here he looked over to give her a smile. "I'm glad to hear that you and Hershel are together again."

She reddened, but he didn't miss the hint of a smile. "Yes."

"How is he doing?" Theo asked. He hadn't seen Hershel since that meeting, and he wondered how he was dealing with Tolan and Syn moving north. Myrah shrugged.

"I think he's doing really well. But he still seems like he's struggling with something internaly…and he still hasn't opened up about the Island. I'm willing to wait…I just wish there was more I could do."

Theo nodded sadly. "Well, knowing you're there for him is going to help a lot. That's what helped me, when I was young…after the whole Alchemist fiasco. Hershel was one of the people that I knew I could always talk to about it." The Heir paused, suddenly lost in thought. "I really should make more of an effort to see how he's doing."

There was suddenly a crashing clanging sound that echoed into the library from a distant hall, and Theo looked up and groaned.

"I got to go," he said, glancing back at Myrah. She seemed to be trying to cover an amused smile.

"Good luck."

* * *

Hershel's hands were still shaking as he came out of his transport. Those nightmares weren't real…they weren't from the Island. There was no way that it could reach him. The awful dreams were just representations of his _own_ fears…his own mind obsessing over the stress of his circumstances.

But if that was true, how did Imgloss know?

"Stop it," he hissed at himself, shaking his head to clear it. He had managed to talk with Imgloss without reacting…or at least, reacting as badly as the power wanted to. He had managed to keep it reigned in. The last thing he needed was to fall apart now, on his way to meet this mystery Ancient.

Focusing on the task at hand helped him push his nightmare concerns to the back of his mind. Why would this Ancient life force be veiled? He had transported near it, not wanting to appear right on top of the Ancient in question. Whoever it was, they probably wouldn't appreciate someone just popping right into their tent. Not that Hershel was necessarily worried about becoming fast friends, but if this stranger was the unfriendly sort, it wouldn't necessarily be a great way to introduce himself.

He continued to walk towards where he could sense the Ancient, and he frowned as he began picking up on other glimmers as well. He hesitated, peering into the distance. As far as he could see, there was no life at all for miles. But his power kept poking at him, as if to say that there was something to be seen just ahead…just behind those two tall formations. But if there were even more people besides just the Ancient, why was he having such a hard time picking them out? Perhaps it was a group of animals, rather than Oni? But it _felt_ like Oni, from what he was able to pick up on.

Dust swirled around him, and he peered through the narrow gap between the two tower-like formations. He couldn't _see_ anyone…

A roar split the air, and Hershel immediately froze. A dragon materialized a few yards away, and Hershel's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Dragons could travel between realms, but the beast had just _appeared._ One moment there was nothing in the sky…and the next there was a large red beast barreling down on him.

Fire exploded from the beast's mouth, and Hershel managed to get a shield up in time to block it. His surprise quickly turned to anger; there was a _union._ The dragon didn't have any right to attack him…not for just _being_ here.

"_Enough!__"_ he yelled, but the beast merely roared again and began launching another attack. Hershel's heart was pounding, but not in fear. He wasn't going to cower like an insect under glass. Not again.

The shield evaporated, and the dragon growled in confusion as his flame cleared to reveal an empty space where Hershel had stood, not noticing that Hershel had re-appeared directly behind him. Without hesitation, the pale master's eyes blazed as he summoned aural chains and shot them towards the hot-tempered beast. The dragon roared angrily as the chains wrapped around its limbs and neck, Hershel forced his arms downward, and the chains ripped the writhing dragon down to the earth. It made a horrible sound as it hit the dirt and sand hard, spewing flames and ash as it bellowed in pain and anger.

Hershel's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what to do next, but then he felt a presence behind him. He whirled, evaporating an arrow to dust before it managed to hit him. Without giving his mind time to catch up, he sent a blast of his own towards the person he could sense behind a small formation. There was a scream as the formation exploded. Who…

Hershel yelled out in pain as something buried itself into his shoulder, and he transported. In a flash of light he was gone…and in another flash he had appeared behind the one who had fired the cross-bow bolt. The young man was staring at where Hershel had been, looking shocked. The shock turned to fear as aura ensnared him quickly, and Hershel whipped the Oni around so that he could get some answers.

"Wha…" the man gasped, his eyes wide and full of fear. He was probably only in his second decade, Hershel mused. The pale man grimaced as he yanked the bolt from his shoulder, the agony filling his mind until he managed to bathe the area in healing aura. He relaxed as the wound healed, though his ivory power still burned with anger in his gaze.

An angry yell pulled his attention away from the ensnared man, however. Hershel glanced up to see that someone was running towards him from the direction of the destroyed formation. This time it was a young woman, a bow flung over her back as she charged with a sharp spear.

"Blist, stay back!" the young man warned, but the young woman seemed oblivious as she continued to run full tilt. Hershel scoffed softly and the attacker soon found herself suspended in the air by a wave of blinding aura. She cursed and thrashed.

Hershel had assumed that he had taken care of the main threats, now that the two archers and one fuming dragon had been incapacitated. But then he could sense more life forces streaming in, turning from hazy glimmers into tangible beings. He looked around to see that more Oni and even another few dragons were encircling him, all seemingly ready for war. He felt his inner power rush through him. If it was a war they wanted…

His being filled with light and he was barely aware of his feet leaving the dusty ground. Aura wind whipped around him, his hair thrashing against the string tying it back, his hands swirling with power as he prepared to engaged the army that had appeared out of nowhere.

"_Enough!__"_

The call rang out—echoing across the desert area. Hershel barely even heard it, the rushing of power cutting off most of his senses. However, suddenly his aura was aware of another figure making its way across the barren land, and all at once Hershel knew that she was the Ancient he had been looking for. He didn't stand down, but the Oni and Dragons around him did. It gave him enough reason to pause; luckily, it seemed the power inside was as intrigued by the development as he was, so it ceased demanding death for his attackers.

Hershel felt his feet touch back down to the earth, though his hands and eyes continued to be filled with light.

"Who are you?" he finally called. The woman's expression tightened. Hershel took in the Ancient's appearance while he waited for her to respond. She was old—as old as Phos had looked. Her hair was steel grey, plaited into several thick braids that hung down to her waist. But the most interesting thing about her were the two gnarled horns that curled from her head in a way that he had never seen. The woman was a Xinta.

"As the trespasser to these lands, that question falls to you," the woman responded coldly. "How dare you invade our territory…how dare you attack us."

Hershel scoffed, his fists clenching. "The dragon and the youths attacked me first," he responded coolly. "Under your order, I presume?"

The woman was studying him closely, as if she didn't even know what to think about him. No doubt she had never really come across someone like him, Hershel mused bitterly. Ancient Xinta or not.

"Release them," she finally ordered. "And tell me what your business is, or I will be forced to deal with you myself."

He struggled with himself for a few moments. There was no point in keeping the captives now; the Ancient had revealed herself and he now had the chance to speak with her. But the fact that she threatened him made the power inside angry, and it pressured him into teaching her a lesson. "Why should I trust you?"

The girl hanging upside down squirmed in her confinement, speaking out again. "Iona! Do something!"

The Ancient's attack came quickly, but Hershel had been prepared for it. The purple blast was soon consumed by pearly light, and unease flickered across the woman's expression. Hershel met her gaze.

"You may try to _deal with me_ yourself," he countered. "But I would not advise it."

The Ancient—Iona—took a few moments to process that. "What do you want?" she finally asked carefully. The power was appeased by her meeker tone, and Hershel sagged in relief as it finally subsided. He sighed as the light left his eyes.

"I came seeking you," he admitted, and the older woman's expression darkened.

"What do you mean?"

"I could sense another Ancient in the realm, and I needed to be sure you weren't a threat…"

Now he could tell that the Xinta was baffled. "Sensed?" she demanded. "Sensed _how?__"_

Hershel moved his hands, and the power binding the two Oni and the dragon evaporated. The woman yelled out as she hit the dirt, and the young man immediately ran over to her. The Dragon roared in anger, and looked as if he wanted to toast the pale figure. However, Iona held a hand up.

"Hold your fire, Brightdawn," she chided, and the Dragon stood down, though its gaze was still murderous. Hershel was feeling weary all of a sudden, but he did his best to stand tall and not show it.

"Who are you?" Iona demanded again, and the pale healer tried to think how best to introduce himself.

"I am Hershel."

The woman just stared. "The poet?" she asked in patronizing disbelief. Hershel's expression was unamused.

"The protector of the realm," he clarified softly.

"I see," the woman answered evenly, though he could sense her confusion under the layers of confidence she was trying to exude. "And how exactly did you find us?"

Hershel took time to actually look around at those who had gathered. There weren't as many as he had thought, he realized suddenly. There were only a dozen Oni at most, and three dragons. And he realized in surprise that rather than the characteristic black hair of the Oni, the people glowering at him had hair that seemed to gleam a deep brown in the sunshine.

"Who is it that I found?" he finally asked, turning back to the elderly Xinta. Iona raised an eyebrow, her head held high.

"The Order of Echo and Antirock."

20


	68. The Secret Village: Chapter 68

202

Hershel had never seen anything like it. Heading towards the two tower-like pillars, there seemed to be nothing but a further expanse of nothingness. However, as soon as he passed between the towers, an entire village became visible. It was certainly not like any village he had been to before.

There were no tents, for instance. Instead, the entire civilization was tucked into the bowl shape between plateaus, and it seemed that the people had built homes right into the rock walls themselves. Stairs were carved into the stone as well, providing access to homes that were built into higher layers of the plateau walls. A large fire burned at the center of the village, where he could see a few elderly Oni sitting and could hear the laughter of children. He caught sight of them, running around with sticks and giggling as they fought each other playfully. A small smile played at his lips; he couldn't help but think of Pippa.

"This way, stranger."

The voice belonged to the young woman who he had ensnared earlier—the one called Blist. He could tell she didn't trust him, but could also sense a curiosity burning within her. She and the other warriors—for that must be what the little band that had attacked him must be—flanked him as he followed Iona to her home. He allowed them to, though both he and the small band of fighters knew they wouldn't really stand much of a chance against him if worse came to worse.

_It won__'t, _he argued with himself. _They seem like peaceful people. I just caught them off guard__…and it spooked them._

The power was reserving judgement either way…for now.

They passed pens of hoofers and egg-laying fowl, and he was surprised to see what appeared to be dragon nests built into several areas within the community. The Dragon called Brightdawn watched Hershel walk past his own nest and growled deep in its throat. Hershel ignored it; after all, the dragon had attacked _him_ first. It wasn't his fault the beast had bit off more than it could chew.

They began to ascend a column of sandy stairs, heading up and away from the other homes in the area. He knew which hole-in-the-wall enclosure was Iona's before anyone pointed it out; it was off by itself, with Healers runes painted over the rocky walls. A tattered cloth hung over the gaping hole that served as a door…and a candle burned in one carved window. Hershel's eyes lingered on the runes; some he recognized, some he didn't. They reminded him of those Phos had put on his own tent.

"Well, come in Hershel…self-proclaimed protector of this realm." Iona's words were mocking as she drew back the cloth doorway, and Hershel felt Blist stiffen next to him.

"Should we come as well?" she demanded, and Iona smiled a little as she shook her head.

"I can take care of myself, Blist," she said dryly, and Hershel had the feeling that the young woman was always this high strung. The young cross-bow archer from earlier put a hand on Blist's shoulder.

"C'mon…we're on weeding duty today anyways."

"Pax," Blist hissed, clearly irritated. But she allowed him to lead her away as Hershel watched.

"This way, boy. Unless you'd like to pull weeds with the rest of them."

Hershel finally turned and followed Iona into her home. It was roomier than he expected, with several off-shoots to different areas. There were herbs hanging by the window, a small fireplace with a chimney that led to who knows where, and cushions on the ground rather than chairs. Shelves, and even a large table, were carved directly into the walls. Hershel blinked as he realized that there was a large Dragon's skull resting in one corner of the room, with scarves and other doo-dads hanging from its teeth and horns.

"Tea?" Iona offered dryly, and Hershel turned to nod slowly. The Xinta nodded to herself and turned to get it started, gesturing to one of the cushions. He obliged, sitting cross-legged on it.

"The order of Echo and Antirock," he finally said, the first thing he had said since coming into the strange hidden village. "How long has this village been here?"

Iona didn't answer at first, and Hershel found himself trying to figure out what the herbs hanging by the window were. Not willow weed…the leaves were too feathery.

"I've lost count of time."

He turned as the Xinta finally answered, and she came over to sit down on the other mat. She handed him one of the cups, and he accepted it gratefully.

"Did you know Echo and Antirock?" he tried carefully. Here Iona looked up to meet his eye and laughed.

"I'm not _that_ old!" she chided, and Hershel realized suddenly that she reminded him of Phos. She didn't look like Phos—for one, she had bronze eyes rather than yellow ones, and she was heavier than his old Master. But something about her manner was definitely the same—maybe all elderly ancients felt this way. The thought was what caused him to pause before drinking the tea. He looked down, studying it closely.

"Afraid I'm going to poison you?" the woman asked dryly, and Hershel didn't answer as he carefully inhaled. After a moment he managed to place the smell and his expression darkened slightly.

"Yern. Not quite as effective as Lumanium…and harder to find. But it doesn't have quite as recognizable of an aroma."

He set the cup aside in disgust, looking back up at the woman with newfound distrust. Something glimmered across her expression, but her emotions were hard to read. As someone no doubt fluent in aura sense, she must know how to keep her own feelings hidden.

"You are a healer, then," she finally stated. "I wondered…but you don't have any of the bands."

"I used to," Hershel said, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You…_used_ to have the Healer tattoos?" she repeated, and he nodded. After a moment Iona scoffed. "And you magically managed to get rid of them?"

"Basically."

She fell silent at that, and Hershel kept his own emotions calm. "What was the goal, after you drugged me?" he asked softly. "Were you just going to kick me out? Or kill me?"

Another glimmer across her expression, and finally she scoffed. "Cheeky one, aren't you? I wasn't going to kill you."

Hershel studied her, trying to think of what he would do if he had been in Iona's place. "No…perhaps not. Just a little memory alteration, I suppose."

Guilt. That's what the emotion was that she was trying to hide; he had struck true, then. His power stirred angrily and he studied the Ancient closely.

"You must really want this place to remain secret…but why?"

Iona didn't answer, sipping her own drugless tea. So Hershel tried to guess.

"You call yourselves the Order of Echo and Antirock. Were you trying to get the prophecy to come true?"

The woman scoffed, as if he had asked something stupid. "Prophecies don't need _help_ to come true," she snapped. "That prophecy will be fulfilled eventually, and we will have to deal with the repercussions of it. We were not formed from the prophecy…but rather in the memory of what Echo and Antirock were trying to fight for. Peace between Oni and Dragon."

Hershel just stared. "Then…you don't know?" he finally asked, and Iona narrowed her eyes.

"Know what?"

"The Prophecy _has_ been fulfilled," he tried carefully, and Iona couldn't hide her shock at the revelation.

"Impossible," she countered, but she must have felt Hershel's sincerity. "How can that be; both dragon and Oni live here; neither has been eradicated…"

"The Dragon Master chose a union," Hershel explained simply. "It was said that whichever side he chose would win, so he chose to support a joined realm of unified Dragon and Oni." The Xinta just stared, and Hershel couldn't help but smile. "Haven't you been waiting here all these centuries for such a result?"

"Of course not," Iona said, though she seemed lost in thought. "Such a thing was impossible— at least, in the realm we left behind all those years ago. We came to form our own peaceful society, far from the purge and mess of both governments…and the pesky Healer's organization."

"The purge has been over for centuries…and the union has been in place for the last twenty years or so. The current Rulers are dedicated to peace, and the Healer's organization has recently been disbanded."

The woman spluttered on her tea. "Disbanded?"

Hershel shrugged. "I was the Master Healer, a month or so ago."

Iona narrowed her eyes, studying him closely. "It seems someone has already altered your mind," she finally decided. "For there is no way a mere boy such as yourself would have been voted Master Healer, not when there are other selfish Ancients about. Unless they are all gone as well?"

Hershel didn't even know where to begin with this woman; from what he gathered, she and the rest of her hidden society had completely missed the last few centuries of history. He wasn't going to catch her up in a single afternoon.

"I can bring you the history scrolls; it appears you are quite unaware of…"

"Don't bother."

He blinked in surprise, but Iona's expression had hardened.

"If I cared about what was going on in the outside world, then I would have taken the time to go find out. We have been doing just fine on our own for the last few centuries, and we certainly have no need to change our ways now. I do not know who has sent you, or what they hope to gain. You are a believable liar…but still a liar."

Hershel narrowed his eyes as the woman laughed without humor.

"At least make the lie believable. Unified nation…Rulers bent on peace. _Bah.__"_

"I have no reason to lie to you," Hershel argued, his eyes flashing once. It caught Iona's attention, and she became pensive.

"What exactly are you?" she finally asked. Hershel scowled.

"An Oni."

"A mortal imbued with first ancient power," Iona corrected, scanning him with her metallic eyes. "An experiment, perhaps. Yes…that must be it; a creation from one of those experimental Ancients—the ones who were always trying to defy the laws of creation and destruction by tampering with aura. _Very_ dangerous…but it seems that you survived the procedure."

Hershel was becoming angry now, though he wasn't really sure why. "I am not an experiment," he spat angrily. "The Alchemist had nothing to do with…"

"The Alchemist? And who in Loathsome Jarule's name is that?"

Hershel was at a loss for words. "The Experimental Ancient you just mentioned," he finally pointed out. "Evynn…the Alchemist."

Iona just shrugged. "Must have been after my people fled from the Oni lands. I've never heard of any Alchemist. But in the wake of the purge, there were many who tried to experiment with Oni power, to keep it from dying off."

"You have missed so much," Hershel murmured, and Iona seemed uninterested.

"Don't bother catching me up. In fact, the sooner we get your memories altered, the sooner I can forget about _you,_ and my people can go back to their…"

"I will not allow you to affect my memories." Hershel's tone was cold, and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" she asked.

"Yes."

Hershel knew she could feel the honesty in his words, but Iona just shook her head. "Well…you're either the most powerful being in the realm, or you're a fool," she countered, her own eyes blazing. "I cannot allow you to leave without taking your memories of this place. So I would suggest the more painless way…drinking the tea."

Hershel didn't answer. He could see—or rather, sense—her powering up for some attack. Most likely a paralysis spell. He vanished in a flash of light before it could hit, and then reappeared behind her. He could sense her disbelief, and he cleared his throat. She whirled, and he smirked at her with blazing eyes.

"You'd be safer in assuming the first," he pointed out softly. Iona just stared.

"There are spells in place," she finally managed. "Spells that keep you from transporting within these walls."

"My master had similar spells," Hershel realized. "As well as ones that kept him from prying eyes…namely, the Alchemist. But they don't really affect me any longer."

"You still shouldn't have been able to find us," Iona pointed out, and Hershel just shrugged.

"I was able to sense your Ancient life-force. It was harder to find than the others…veiled. But I followed it here."

Iona didn't say anything. No doubt she was trying to decide if she'd be able to ensnare him if she kept him talking, and Hershel felt prepped and ready for anything. He could just leave. If Iona really was just an Ancient that had ditched out of Oni society a few centuries back to start a civilization of peace, she most likely wouldn't be a threat. But he couldn't just ignore this discovery; even now the curiosity was burning within him.

"These abilities you possess…how did you manage to obtain them? I can sense the power twisting in you now; part of you, but not naturally so. It contains a darkness…"

"I was filled with this power against my will," Hershel finally explained, though he wasn't sure why he bothered. Iona had hardly believed a word that he had said. "It flushed out the power I had before, and now I have abilities that I do not even understand fully."

"So, you were _not_ experimented on…and yet someone has replaced your aura source. Next time, work out your story better, boy. It doesn't quite add up…"

"You are the one who told me not to bother with the details," Hershel pointed out dryly. "If you would like the full story, then it is going to take a lot longer than one afternoon to hear it."

Iona scowled. "I have no need for your life story, boy. But in order to protect my people, you will need to forget all you have discovered today."

"It wouldn't make a difference; I would only come back another day in an effort to discover the mystery of the veiled Ancient all over again."

"If you feel that you would continue to threaten our order even after memory alteration, then perhaps I _should _just kill you."

The reaction came quickly—faster than Hershel was able to rein it in. Glowing white snakes erupted from Hershel's hands, and Iona balked as they wrapped around her body. Hershel could feel her fear, but the power in him assured him that this was called for. She had just threatened to kill him…and this particular spell was so effective at draining its victims dry…

Iona blasted snakes off of herself, but one had already managed to make it to her neck, opening its jaws wide to latch on. Hershel dropped to his knees, the power demanding punishment in an effort to drown out his own thoughts. Soon he would be filled with the power of the disbelieving Ancient, and her life-force would strengthen his own…

"_No.__"_

The snakes evaporated, and he could hear Iona panting as he trembled on her cushion. It wouldn't have killed her, the power reminded him. But such a brutal attack…it wasn't him. _It wasn__'t._

"You don't have control of it."

Hershel managed to open his eyes, and he looked up to see Iona staring down at him. He was expecting contempt, but he was surprised to see that she was filled with pity. Hershel looked down at his shaking hands as he continued to suppress the power. "I'm…trying."

"And _failing,_ by the looks of it. I take it having your power replaced was a recent adjustment?"

Hershel nodded grimly, and his power immediately warned that Iona was powering up one hand. He spoke without looking back up at her.

"_Don__'t,"_ he warned. "If you attack me…I don't know what the power will do next. I may not be able to stop it."

It was more vulnerable than he had been during this entire exchange…but deep down he didn't want to hurt this woman. She was a link to this amazing secret society…a wealth of knowledge. She shouldn't be punished for wanting to keep all of that safe. But despite the fact that he told himself so over and over again, the power resisted the logic in the thought. She had threatened him…was preparing to attack him. He should strike before she had adequate chance.

Fortunately, Iona stood down. The aura around her hand faded, and she shook her head.

"Is this why you sought me out?" she finally asked. "Because you wanted my help?"

Hershel wanted to point out _once again that_ he had just been trying to figure out whether she was a threat or not. But something in her tone stirred a bit of hope. He forced himself to stand up…to stop looking so vulnerable.

"Do you think you _could_ help me?"

She studied him a moment longer before scoffing.

"Don't see why I should. You, a stranger and a trespasser, who not only invaded our home but _openly attacked me__…_"

"All defense," he countered, but a sudden desperation had bloomed in his chest that managed to even drown out the anger. "Iona…is there a way to control this?"

She merely glared, and his voice became quiet.

"Because it's getting stronger…and I don't know how much longer I can get it to do what I say."

He felt foolish for opening up to this woman—one who had threatened to both erase his memories and kill him in the last half an hour. But she had a deep knowledge of aura power—as a Xinta and an Ancient, she would _have_ to. With Phos already admitting defeat where Hershel's new abilities were involved and Imgloss more likely to spit on him than help him, this secretive woman might be his only chance at finding control.

"You're a menace to the realm," she finally pointed out. "Bad enough you have the power…but to not even be able to _control it__…"_

"_I didn__'t ask for it!"_ Hershel cut in, his eyes flashing. "And if you cannot help me…"

"I never said I _couldn__'t_. Only that I don't see why I _should. _You are the protector of the realm, are you not? So surely you should be able to figure it out on your own."

He could sense her stubbornness, and his heart fell. "Fine." He turned to leave—to get out of this place for good. He should have known; it didn't matter which century an Ancient had come from, or what their motives were. They were selfish, stubborn…

"You will protect our way of life."

Hershel paused as Iona spoke again, her voice firm. He glanced back at her to see that she had crossed her arms.

"Since it seems I will be unable to alter your memories, and you've already proclaimed yourself a protector. If I help you master these powers, then you will use them in our defense. You will owe me."

The request surprised Hershel.

"What is it you need defense against?" he asked softly. Iona's eyes hardened further.

"Is it a deal?"

Hershel thought about it a little longer. He wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to…but as he felt the power within him stir once again, he knew that he needed to understand it sooner rather than later. Despite what Myrah thought, his control continued to slip...and it was only a matter of time before he did something he knew he would regret.

"Alright."

203

Syn sighed as she put the basket of food on the table; a tribute from the village she had just attended to. She looked at the contents, trying to decide how long she could make it last. If she could get a tribute like this every couple of days, she wouldn't worry. But the thing about being a healer was that unless people were sick or hurt, there wasn't much for her to do. Her healing had gone from being something that she enjoyed doing that kept her busy, to the main source of food for her family. She pushed her curls out of her face wearily. This could last the rest of the week…but they'd have to have lots of watered-down soup.

"Must have found a fever-ridden village, by the size of that basket."

She turned to see Tolan standing in the doorway. He had his usual smirk, and she shrugged. "Not fever; I mainly just treated symptoms for some colds and a broken leg. It was a generous village leader, really. But I wouldn't count on getting this much in the future."

He must have heard the strain to her voice, because he came over. His expression softened, and Syn allowed him to pull her into him. "You worry too much."

She scoffed at that, but then she heard something jangling. She pulled back to see him fishing a small pouch out of his pocket.

"You have some money saved?" she asked in surprise. "From when you worked at the fortress?"

Tolan shook his head.

"Nah. We went down the markets yesterday, you know. I sold that dagger for three times the usual rate for that kind of weapon—just as I told that old forge master I would. He took a lot of the sale…" Here Tolan's expression darkened. "…For owning the forge. But I still got enough from it to keep us from starving this week."

Syn counted the coins mentally as Tol dumped them into her hand, and she sighed as the knot in her chest loosened somewhat. "I guess we would make more if we owned our own forge, huh?" she teased softly, not missing the bitterness in his tone.

Tolan shrugged. "It would take a lot to build a quality one. Maybe that can be the plan someday, but for now, I'd like to refresh my skills. The old penny-pincher _does_ buy the materials that I'll be using to make the weapons, I suppose. So it's not all a waste."

Syn rested her head on his chest. "Are you enjoying it?" she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be happy doing this for the next little while? Is it worth the move?"

He shrugged. "I'll enjoy it just as much as any other work," he pointed out. "The time goes by faster pounding at metal than following a kid around all day, at any rate."

Syn sighed. "I'm betting they're missing you back at the fortress," she pointed out honestly. He shrugged again.

"They'll live. Where's Fluff?"

"She went out with Baffa earlier. I told her she had to be home for dinner."

Tolan nodded and then went over to the table. "What can I help with?"

Syn smiled, fishing a tuber out of the basket. "Skin this, and then cut it into strips."

He obliged, pulling a thin, sharp dagger from a sheath at his waist and getting to work. Syn went over to pull water from the bucket she had drawn from the well earlier that day.

"You sure are in a helpful mood," she teased.

"I would have helped more in the past, I was just never _home.__"_

"Mmmm…a likely story."

She jumped as something hit her arm, and she looked over to see Tolan shaking his head. He was smirking again though, and she looked down to see the piece of tuber skin that he had thrown.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, and Tolan came over to take the water bucket from her as he leaned in for a kiss. Syn kissed him back, and he pushed her hair back out of her face as he murmured to her.

"It's going to be alright, Syn. We'll find our groove here. We'll be just fine."

She studied his face and smiled. "I know," she said. "I just wanted to make sure you'll be happy doing this now. As amazing as I'm sure your weapons are, you aren't going to see a lot of _action_ slaving away at a hot forge all day."

"I'll be fine," he assured. "It doesn't take a lot to keep me happy; you should know that. Just you and Fluff."

Syn kissed him again, and for the first time since their move she felt like they really could be alright.

* * *

"I trust you've seen one of these."

Hershel stared at the crystal in his hand, not sure whether to laugh or scoff. "Yes."

Iona raised an eyebrow. She had seemed annoyed when he had shown up that morning, and he was prepared for another battle. But after her initial look of disgust, the Ancient Xinta had allowed him to come in.

"Then you know what to do with it," she pointed out smoothly, her bronze eyes daring Hershel to complain about the task. He took it in stride, and with little more than a thought the crystal was hovering in a pool of pearly aura. Hershel looked up at his new teacher.

"Any specific emotion I should try?" he asked evenly, confident in his ability.

Iona studied him from her position on the mat across from where he was kneeling.

"Why don't we start with Hatred?"

The crystal fell to his hand, and something lurched within him. The Xinta's brow furrowed.

"Is there a problem?" she asked condescendingly. Hershel cleared his throat.

"I…I've never been able to summon Hatred."

Iona looked surprised. "No? Would have thought it would be a requirement, in order for you to become as powerful as you are."

"There weren't many requirements for this transformation," Hershel countered softly, staring down at where the morning sunlight glinted off the clear gem.

"Well, give it a go at least. Maybe you'll be surprised."

Hershel stared at the crystal in his hand, the power already stirring. Ready to prove how powerful he really was. He had never done anything with Hatred before…but his hesitation wasn't about whether he would be able to do it. It was about whether he would be able to control it if he _did _manage to summon the Hatred. He exhaled shakily.

"Maybe if we start with something simpler," he tried. Iona looked disgusted with him.

"A word of advice, boy," she chided as she stared him down. "Fear is the opposite of control. Do you understand? If you are afraid of your power, then you will never be in control of it."

"Perhaps. But some things should be feared."

Her expression clouded at his words, and when she spoke again her voice was low. "How did you come into this power, exactly?"

He could tell her…_should_ tell her, if he expected her to help him. But once again, the memories of the Island filled him with a mix of emotions he found himself shying away from remembering. He didn't even notice the gem reacting to his emotions until the Ancient pointed it out.

"What on earth?"

Hershel glanced down and stiffened as he realized that the crystal was flashing with multiple colors at once. Green and red battled for control, and green seemed to be winning as unease entered his mind.

"I don't know what…" he started, but the crystal began vibrating. He almost cut off the power, but a gnarled hand grabbed his wrist.

"Let it be," Iona ordered, and Hershel froze at the command. He wanted to end the exercise because he didn't know what to expect, but his curiosity mixed with the interest he could feel coming off of the Ancient holding his arm. So he watched as the crystal whined, vibrating with the effort of keeping control.

"You're afraid…and angry," Iona pointed out quietly. "But surely there is more. Hatred is generally the next in line. Surely you can feel it within you…wanting to come forth."

Hershel watched the crystal in fearful fascination, unsure of what would happen next. It was getting darker, he realized. Would it bruise into the deep purple of Hatred? Was he capable of it after all?

But the red and the green were mixing into a deep brown color instead, and Hershel shook his head.

"What is that?"

Iona looked just as perplexed, and as they watched, the brown became bronze and then nearly golden in color. The whining reached an earsplitting pitch. Hershel was trembling as the color was drained from the crystal completely. Soon, the entire thing pulsated with pure white light. It pulsed once…twice…and then shattered.

Iona and Hershel yelled out as the pieces of crystal scattered everywhere. The pale healer winced as he felt stinging on his neck and arm, and he could hear Iona cursing. He finally opened his eyes to see her eyeing a cut on her wrist with irritation.

"Well…that was certainly a first," she muttered, and Hershel tried to calm his pounding heart.

"So you don't know what it meant?"

"No idea. I have seen a great many colors, mind you. But they generally get _darker,_ not lighter. When people aren't in control, at least."

Hershel remembered back when he had witnessed a similar feat, when Phos had goaded Keyda until she had shattered a similar crystal. But she had used Hatred, not whatever emotion had caused the blinding white light.

"So you don't know what just happened?"

Iona just shrugged, but her mind seemed far away. "I don't even know the history of the realm for the last few hundred years, boy. You can't expect me to have all the answers."

He immediately felt frustrated.

"You said you could help me," he reminded angrily, swiping at his wounds unconsciously with fingers flickering with aura. Iona didn't answer. Hershel looked up to see that she was staring at him, looking baffled once again.

"You can heal yourself," she finally mentioned, and Hershel realized that he had erased his cuts from the crystal in front of her.

"It's not automatic, like yours," he said by way of answer, gesturing to where her own cuts had already sealed themselves closed. The Xinta didn't answer right away.

"What are you?" she finally repeated, and Hershel sighed as he pushed himself to his feet and dusted the last pieces of crystal from his clothing.

"An Oni. Would you like me to try the crystal again, or should we try something else?"

Iona was doing that thing that Phos used to do…where he stared so hard it was like he was looking right into Hershel's very soul. He hadn't minded when his old Master had been so scrutinizing, but he didn't feel comfortable with this stranger treating him like some freak. But before either of them could say anything, the curtain over the door moved to emit a tall man.

"Iona! Is everything alright? We heard some frightful sounds…"

He fixed Hershel with a distrustful look, and Hershel ignored him as he fingered a new tear in his clothing. Iona glanced at the visitor.

"Quite alright. Exercise gone wrong."

The man nodded, but hesitated as if he had something else to say. The Elderly Xinta raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"It's Furgeson. His old leg is bothering him again, and was wondering if you would come by with something to soothe it."

"Hmph. I'd love to…but it seems our _visitor_ has created a mess that I now have to clean up."

Hershel blinked in surprise at the accusation, but Iona fixed him with a long look as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Hershel is a healer. I'm sure he'd love to go help Furgeson's leg."

He was taken aback by the offer, and he could feel the man's unease as well. But Iona seemed adamant.

"Well?" she demanded, daring Hershel to turn it down. He knew he couldn't, not if he expected her to continue helping him. He shook his head a little. Ancients and their prices…and expectations.

"Alright." He turned to the man expectantly, and the Oni's unease grew.

"Iona…" he started, but she waved him off.

"He'll be fine."

Neither Oni knew whether the Xinta was talking about Hershel or Furgeson, so the man in the doorway finally sighed and gestured for Hershel to follow him. The pale man looked back at Iona one last time, but she didn't seem to have anything else to say.

"I'll be back afterward," he finally said, and she shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

He had a feeling that the woman had no idea how to really help him, and he wondered if she meant to use him often to fulfill chores such as these. The thought made him bristle, though part of him couldn't help but be relieved at the thought of a healing visit rather than another reckless exercise.

The sun was shining brightly as he followed the man from Iona's home. The windows carved into the walls provided the rooms with plenty of natural light, but he still found himself squinting in the sun as it bathed the village with a warm, blinding glow. He could hear gossips talking loudly over children squealing, as well as hammers pounding and hoofers lowing. Just the average sounds of a village, really…but something about this one made him want to take everything in. There was some internal desire to memorize every detail, and he couldn't help but stare at the Oni he passed as much as they stared at him. His hair was the result of the Island's interference…but it was intriguing that the Oni in this region would have lighter hair. None of it could really be considered _light; _it was all still a dark color. But he had never met anyone with brown hair…besides hoofers.

A few children were brave enough to run past him, but one tripped and fell in the sand. Hershel paused to see if the boy was alright, but when the child realized that Hershel was staring at him, he froze in the dirt.

"Dune! C'mon!" another child urged, their tone panicked. Hershel glanced up to see a few older boys staring at him warily, as if they thought he was going to hurt the littlest member of their crew. Looking down once again, he could see that the one called Dune was frozen, his yellow eyes wide as he stared up at the pale figure. Hershel's guide paused, and seemed tense as if waiting to see why Hershel would have stopped.

Hershel lowered himself to the boy's level, fixing him with a calm look.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, and the boy finally managed to snap out of his fearful paralysis. He nodded, quickly, but it was almost lost in the movement of pushing himself to his feet and darting off towards the other boys. Hershel watched him go with mixed feelings. He was a stranger, he reminded himself. And he didn't exactly _look_ like other Oni anymore. He couldn't allow a child's fear to gnaw at him.

He stood again and the man gave him a long look before once again leading the way. The home they reached was on the ground level, and Hershel could hear voices inside. The man paused outside the home to give a quick whistle, and the door opened to reveal a woman.

"Did you bring Iona? He's moaning in there…talking about how it's the end and all that."

"She was busy. Sent this one with me."

The man gestured to Hershel who was standing behind him, and the woman's eyes flicked over him. Her displeasure was evident in both her expression and her feelings.

"Why?"

"Why does Iona do anything? Must have thought it best."

The woman didn't seem like she was going to let Hershel in, but then a call came from inside the home.

"_Get the departed clothing ready Pallo, the end is upon me__…"_

"Enough, father!" the woman snapped as she called into the house. "You're not _dying.__" _

She looked back over at Hershel and sighed.

"Well, come in, if you think you can help."

Hershel didn't say anything, but he entered as the woman pulled the curtain back for him. This house had a very distinctive smell. After a moment, Hershel recognized it as Hoofers. These must be some of the Oni who cared for the village livestock, then.

"It's not use, Iona. We shoulda chopped the leg back when that old Hoofer kicked it in the first place. It aches and swells and I can't do a thing with it…might as well not even have it. Even now I can feel the mists of the departed realm swirling near…"

The speaker was an elderly man, lying in bed with one leg elevated. Hershel's eyes flicked over his form quickly, assessing the situation. He had met many people just like this Furgeson, he mused.

"I am not Iona."

The man's eyes flew open at the unfamiliar voice, and he blinked as he finally found Hershel in the room.

"A ghost!"

Hershel sighed as Furgeson rambled fearfully.

"The ghost of my father…no, _brother._ No…wait, too short to be Alan." He squinted at Hershel again. "Perhaps a great-uncle I never knew? _Come to bear me to the departed realm_..."

"I am _not_ a ghost," Hershel clarified firmly, coming over by the bed. "Nor are you dying. Just pain from an old bone that didn't heal properly, no doubt."

He put his hand out on the man's leg, trying to find the position of the bone. The man jumped.

"Gah! Your hands are freezing, whoever you are…"

"I'm Hershel. I get that a lot."

His mind immediately began recommending various herbs that would help stave the pain and help the swelling go down, and his mouth opened so he could ask the man how long ago the injury was sustained. But then his power stirred inside of him, reminding him of something else he could try.

The people in the room gasped as white aura poured out of his hand, and the man in the bed cried out fearfully.

"_I__'m becoming a ghost!"_

"Nonsense," Hershel chided, though he kept his focus on the leg as he enveloped it in aura. After a moment he let the light die off, and he looked back at the man.

"How does it feel now?"

Fergeson looked down at his leg.

"Well…Mr. Hershghost…that was a very pretty display. Leg's still aching, to be sure…but I guess that means you were _not_ able to transform me into a spirit after all…"

"It still hurts?" Hershel asked, surprised. He thought back to Pippa and Myrah; the aura had worked on them. He looked down at his hands and frowned. What had been different? Or was the power really not listening to him anymore?

"What was all that _supposed_ to do?" the man who had come to fetch Iona asked carefully. Hershel didn't answer for a moment, lost in thought.

"Can you help our father or not?" the woman—Pallo—demanded, and Hershel finally looked up.

"How long ago was the incident that broke his leg?"

"Years ago. It doesn't hurt him much, but every so often he tweaks it again and it swells and causes pain. Iona doesn't think it was properly set in the first place…"

"I did my best," the man next to her huffed, and Hershel wondered if they were siblings or a couple. He assumed the former, because they looked rather similar.

"Mmmm…perhaps time has something to do with it," Hershel mused to himself, looking back at the frail leg. Pallo just scoffed.

"Has to do with what?"

"Do you have any Cyran seed?" he asked, wishing he had brought his healer's satchel after all. He hadn't thought he would need it; he didn't come to the village with the expectation of making healing visits.

"No…" Pallo said, her expression making it clear that she did not find him very helpful at all.

Hershel frowned. "Give me a moment."

Those in the room blinked in surprise as he disappeared, and then gave another start when he reappeared a minute or so later with a satchel over one shoulder.

"How did you…" Pallo started, but Hershel ignored her as he pulled a small pouch from his satchel.

"Mix this with water and apply it to the side of the bone; it will help numb the pain. And if you boil these seeds…" here he handed Pallo a handful of shiny black seeds, "…into a tea, it will help with the swelling. Strain the seeds from the water before he drinks it, though…or he'll be loopy for a few days."

She stared at him in continued shock, though she accepted the things he gave her.

"And…do we pay tribute to _you,_ or Iona?" the man finally asked. Hershel turned and noticed the small basket with a handful of flowers that Hershel had never seen before. He reached out to feel them. The top of the flowers were magenta in color, with petals that jutted out like a star. The stems were waxy and he tilted his head as he examined them.

"What are these?" he finally asked. Pallo blinked at the question, as if it was strange that he would have never seen them before.

"Just flowers…the kids pick em. They grow best near the fire-dragons home; bout the only thing that will grow in that charred soil."

"Do they have a name?" Hershel asked, intrigued that there were still herbs he had never seen before. He wondered what medicinal properties such blooms could have. Iona would probably know, he mused.

"We call em all sorts of things. Pink stars, dragon flowers, fire weeds. Not sure they have an official title."

He looked back over at the siblings, who were watching him like they weren't quite sure what he would do next.

"Are these the tribute, then?" he finally asked, and Pallo went pink.

"Probably doesn't seem like much," she answered defensively. "But Iona enjoys them. Says they spruce up her house, and the like. Puts them in a pot in her window. We weren't expecting anyone else."

Hershel just nodded to himself before slipping the flowers into his satchel. He left the tribute basket; he didn't have any need of it, and it would only make the children have to weave another one out of dried reeds.

"I'll come check up on your father the next time I'm around," he offered. "Let me know if the tea and the poultice help. If not, there are other things I could try."

The couple didn't seem very sure about that, but Pallo just nodded.

"Alright," she said cautiously. "…Thank you."

Hershel merely nodded and headed back out of the tent and into the sunshine.

204

Myrah walked into the library with bag full of new scrolls in tow. Her visit to the Eastern Markets had proven successful, but she was exhausted. She hated making the journey all the way over there; it's why she rarely went.

She went to unload the bag onto the table when she paused. Sitting in the middle of the table was a simple vase, with a bunch of flowers she didn't recognize. She reached out to touch one. They were real, she realized.

"Where on earth did you come from?" she mumbled softly, but then she heard the scuff of a foot and turned to see someone smiling at her from beside a bookshelf. She shook her head. "Hershel! Did you do this?"

He shrugged uncommittedly, but she could tell from his soft smile that he was indeed the culprit. She put her hands on her hips sternly as he came over.

"I haven't seen you for three days…and then you show up here with flowers of all things? Where have you been?"

"Dragon Territory," he explained softly. She scanned his face.

"I assumed as much. Did you find the Ancient, then?"

"Yes. She seems peaceful…and what's more, she's offered to help me gain control of these new powers."

That took Myrah aback."It's a she? Gain control? So, she must be some kind of expert?"

Here Hershel's smile faded a little as he sank into a chair at the table. "Not really," he admitted. "In fact, we've only done one exercise so far. I'm not sure she knows exactly what to do with me."

Myrah took a seat next to him, reaching out to take his hand. "So what exactly have you been doing for the last three days, then?"

He shrugged. "Talking, mainly. She keeps asking about how I got the powers in the first place, but there's too much to explain. I feel like I have to start at the beginning, and there is so much she doesn't know. She's been pretty secluded for centuries; she knew nothing of the union or even the Alchemist."

"Have you told her about the Island, at least?" Myrah tried, and Hershel's expression darkened.

"No."

He didn't seem to want to talk about it, so Myrah gave his hand a squeeze. "But you think she can help you?"

"She may be the only one who can," he responded, and Myrah wasn't really sure if that response was comforting or not. The tone of the conversation had become heavy once again, so she turned to look at the flowers on the table.

"So…what are these? I've never seen them before."

His soft smile returned as he followed her gaze. "Myrah flowers."

She looked over in surprise."What?"

The pale man's expression became sheepish as he shrugged. "They don't really have a name," he explained. "So I gave them one."

She wanted to look incredulous, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth that made it difficult. "You named them after me? Why?"

Hershel's thumb gently rubbed her hand. "They grow in ashen soil near a dragon's home," he explained softly. "Where other plants would wither or die, they take root and flourish. They're strong…determined. Willing and ready to grow where others have failed. They reminded me of you."

She was speechless for a moment. "Flowers and a speech," she finally murmured. "And…I suppose I'm supposed to find all of this charming? So that I'll forgive you for disappearing for three days?"

"I'm sorry it's been so long," he admitted. "As for the speech…last I recall, you asked me to tell you the reasons I fell in love with you. Or were you satisfied in just knowing that I found your eyes intriguing?"

She flushed, and she glanced back at where the purple-pink flowers were sitting, their heads held high. "You loved me because I reminded you of this flower," she summarized, and Hershel shook his head in amusement.

"You weren't listening very carefully to my speech after all," he chided, and she leaned in.

"Maybe I just wanted you to repeat it."

"Cheeky," he scolded, but then he obliged with a smile. "I always admired your confidence, you know. Your determination to succeed—your dedication to being the best leader you could be. You didn't fear being seen, known, _heard._ You knew what you wanted."

"I thought I did," she corrected. "But then you had to come along and mess everything up."

He continued to smile, but something flickered across his face that she couldn't quite place. "I'm afraid I am rather good at that," he admitted, and Myrah shook her head. She wanted to kiss him…but their last encounter played in her mind and she forced herself to keep her distance. She didn't want to pressure him…to rush him.

"Do you want to know why I fell in love with you?" she asked softly, and he scanned her face.

"Why?"

"You were so intriguing, like a mystery that I couldn't help but research. But what was more, you always made me feel like I didn't have to impress you. In fact, I realized pretty quickly that you had no desire to be impressed. You were genuine…and I knew you wanted me to be genuine as well. After a lifetime of people choosing between being my better or my sycophant, it was incredible to finally have someone who saw themselves as my equal."

Hershel didn't answer for a minute. But then he was leaning in to kiss her once, gently.

"I will get control of this power," he promised quietly. Myrah smiled.

"I believe you."

* * *

Amber scowled at the textbook. She wasn't sure why she was being required to take these end of year tests, considering that she probably wasn't even going to get to count the last semester. But a few of her professors had told her that if she did well on the test, she would pass the class even though she had missed quite a few weeks. But she wasn't really confident in her ability to do so—hence why she had spent the last three hours in the library, studying.

"There you are."

She looked up to see M. leaning up against a bookshelf, studying her while she studied.

"Have you been looking for me?" she asked, surprised. He shrugged.

"It's the last Saturday before test week. Why are you holed up in here when we could be doing something fun?"

"Because it's the _last Saturday before test week,_" she repeated, idly flipping through the text on the impact of dance on Ninjagoan culture. "I don't really have a lot of time to do anything, not if I want to pass any of my classes."

M. looked surprised. "You're going to try and pass those tests? You haven't even been in class for half the semester, it feels like."

"I _know._ My tutor-based dance classes are not going to let me get away with it. But the ones where I sit in a desk and listen to someone drone on and on are test-based rather than performance based, so there's a _chance_ I won't have to relive those boring hours all over again."

He smiled. However, as Amber studied him, she realized that something was eating at the youngest Openheimer.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Can we talk?"

Amber raised an eyebrow. Was he finally going to tell her what had been gnawing at him for the past few weeks? She closed her textbook and nodded.

"Sure. Here?"

"Mmmm…" He looked around at the other studying students who were already giving them the evil eye for talking. "Maybe somewhere else."

"Alright. Meet you outside on the lawn in ten minutes," she offered, hefting her textbooks up as she stood. "I just need to put these away."

He nodded, and they left the library. Ten minutes later, Amber walked out into the lawn and frowned. It was raining; seemed like this wasn't the best place to meet either.

"Amber!"

She looked over at M waving from a bench. It was positioned under a large willow tree, and seemed to be a relatively dry place in the sprinkling rain. She headed over and took a seat next to him. He had gotten even taller, she realized suddenly. He needed to slow down before it became hard for them to even dance with each other.

"So…are you finally going to tell me what's been on your mind?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

He looked over at her and finally laughed. "You know, it's hard being friends with someone who can read minds. You know that?"

"For the last time, M…I can't _read minds._ I can just read feelings, and something's been bothering you. What's up?"

He was staring out at the lawn, and for a few minutes there was just the sound of rain falling on leaves and grass. "I just wasn't sure how to tell you," he finally admitted. "I didn't want it to make it so we couldn't enjoy the last few weeks."

Here Amber frowned. "The last few weeks of _what?__"_

M. sighed and looked over to meet her eye at last. "You know my Grandfather's back, yeah?"

"Sure…he came back a few weeks ago," she tried cautiously. She was worried; did Marty III still not like her? She hadn't actually had a chance to talk to him in person, and she realized suddenly that the last conversation she had with the elderly Openheimer was about how if she missed any more school she would be kicked out of the program. Maybe he didn't approve of her being back. Maybe…

"So he's been talking with my Dad a lot lately. Trying to figure out what to do with me, after the whole Mom fiasco and that embarrassing bit where I ran off and nearly got myself killed."

M. winced and Amber's brow furrowed. "Figure out…what to do with you? What do you mean?"

"I still think if Dad had his way, I'd be forced to go to school these next couple years, graduate, and then immediately start training to take over for him someday. But me running away finally made him realize that I'm not really going to do that. I overheard Gramps tell him that if he keeps forcing me down that path then they might end up losing me forever. Which…I dunno. I don't really want to be _lost._ But I know I don't want to take over for my father either…stuck in these school walls for the rest of my life."

Amber wasn't really sure what to say, because she didn't really know where her friend was going with all of this.

"Ok…" she finally tried, and M. rubbed his neck.

"So Gramps came up with this solution. His last tour turned out to be a lot more successful than he expected, though some of that honestly was probably because the school was getting lots of publicity since it was tied into everything my Mom was doing. I guess the rally that the Piano put together really touched a few hearts there at the end of Gramp's trip. In fact, it was so successful that he's already planning another one—but rather than a month, this one's going to last two years and he's going to travel all over the realm rather than just hitting a few of the bigger towns."

Amber started to have a sinking sensation, though her mind hadn't really put together what her feelings were starting to understand. "That's a long time," she tried softly. "You'll probably miss him."

He turned to face her, and she could feel his guilt. "Actually, Amber…he asked me to go with him."

It hit hard, even though some part of her had already guessed as much. "Two years?" she blurted; it was the first thing she could think of to say.

"Yeah." M was steeling himself for her reaction, she realized. Was he expecting her to freak out? Be angry? She _was_ angry, but less about the fact that he was leaving and more because he didn't feel like telling her till now.

"When would you leave?" she asked, her tone still surprisingly calm.

"Um….the beginning of summer."

The calm shattered. "M!" she snapped. "That's basically next week! You waited until you only had a _week_ left to tell me you're going to leave for _two years?__"_

"I'm sorry!" he cut in immediately; he had his apology ready. "I just…I didn't want us to be depressed for the last few weeks of school. And I wasn't even sure if I was going to do it. I know my father doesn't want me to…"

"He'll never let you take two years off of school," Amber agreed, the thought actually bringing some relief. Which in turn made her feel guilty. "He's not going to let you go, is he?"

M. fiddled with his sleeve. "He actually said I could. His one condition is that I come and graduate afterward. Even if I don't end up taking over for him, he wants me to graduate."

Amber sat in shocked silence. That morning her biggest worry had been a final examination in _Rallies and Routines; the variation in dance forms._ Now she was being faced with saying goodbye to her best friend.

"What would you even do on a tour?" she asked quietly. M. cleared his throat.

"Um…some dancing, a lot of schmoozing. It's a way of getting donors and benefactors for the school. But Gramps wanted me to come so I could go out and experience the world. He's convinced that I ran away because I don't know what I want to do and I didn't like feeling trapped—which, is probably close to the truth in all honesty. He said that we're going to explore all the different places in Ninjago. I'll be able to see all the different kinds of occupations up close in every town and remote village and that maybe after the two years are up, I'll know what I want to do with my life. I think he and my father are afraid that I'll end up running away again. This is kind of their way of letting me run away…with supervision."

Amber sat in silence, hugging herself. She could tell from his feelings that M. was feeling guilty about not telling her…but that he was also excited. Eager about this new trip. She wanted to be happy for him, because she knew that this opportunity was maybe just what her friend needed. But she also couldn't help still feeling bitter and angry.

"Things were finally going well again…back in routine," she complained. "And now you're going to leave and mess it all up."

"You're still going to get to dance," M. offered quickly. "My father said you're still welcome to attend the school, whether I'm there or not."

She glared at the scuffs on her shoes. "Gee, that's comforting," she snapped, and M. sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew you'd be mad."

He was sad now, and it made Amber squirm with guilt. She looked over at him.

"I'm not…mad," she tried, and he gave her a disbelieving glance. She rushed to explain. "I'm not. Well, I mean you really_ could_ have told me sooner. Mainly I'm just upset because…I'm going to miss you." Suddenly she wanted to cry, but she forced the feeling down. M. always got awkward when people cried in front of him, and as annoyed as she was, she didn't really want to make him feel worse. "Are you going to come back and visit sometimes?" she tried, and M sighed.

"I don't think so," he murmured honestly. "It's not going to be as simple as popping back home. I'm going to be all over the realm—Gramps said there are a lot of places that don't even have phone service."

"So, I just won't see you for two years? Or ever talk to you?"

He shook his head quickly, and she watched as her sandy-haired friend pulled something from his pocket. "Nah…just because we can't talk on the phone doesn't mean we can't write each other."

Amber stared as he smoothed out a wrinkled envelope before handing it to her sheepishly.

"I figured we could just do snail mail…like you do with your Grandpa Lou."

She didn't know what to say, and he reddened.

"Unless you don't really _want_ to. I mean, we don't have to…"

Amber snatched the letter from his hand, her eyes flashing. "I'll definitely be writing _you,_" she snapped, "But you had better write back, Openheimer. Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" he demanded, though he seemed relieved that she had agreed to be his pen pal.

"Or I'll transport all over this realm until I find you," she threatened, her eyes going down to the envelope. It had her name written on it in M's scratchy handwriting, and her throat tightened at the small doodle of a poppy that he had drawn next to it.

"I thought you could only transport to places you've been before," he teased. "Plus, the council won't appreciate you doing that. They'll sic Paul on you."

"No, _diplomatic immunity,_ you nut job. They can't touch me. And speaking of Paul, you best hope that I don't sic him on _you._ I'm still convinced that he's part bloodhound; he'll hunt you down so I don't even have to waste the energy."

They both seemed to enjoy the teasing, using it as a means to keep their more poignant feelings at bay. Amber cleared her throat as she fiddled with the corner of the envelope.

"You're just lucky that I don't bring him to school anymore," she continued quietly. "Or I'd tell Paul to keep you from leaving."

"Mmmm….that sounds like an abuse of power," M. chided, but his smile was fading as well. Amber felt a few raindrops hit her face, and she winced as one landed on the envelope. She wiped at it quickly and then put the letter in her vest so that it wouldn't get any wetter.

"Which day are you leaving, specifically?" she finally asked, looking over at her friend.

"Sunday. We're catching a train that afternoon. You should come see me off…you could even bring the Piano or the other instruments, if you want."

She smiled, though her eyes were starting to water now.

"Careful," she warned. "If you invite them, they're going to send you off with some overly complicated _Goodbye Symphony__…"_

"Nah, the Cello would never let them name it that. He'd give it some fancy nonsense title like _The Cloudy Sky of Blind Stars__…_or something like that."

Amber laughed, in part because that title was nonsense, and in part because she actually _could_ see David naming a song that. She was grateful that M. had made her laugh; it helped keep the tears at bay for a few more minutes.

"So…are you free Saturday?" she tried, before her emotions could threaten to spill out again. He shook his head, which made her heart fall.

"Dad made me promise to schedule the whole day for him," he admitted. "I…I think me leaving has been hard on him. He's been doing this thing where he's acting like he's really happy for me and fine with it…and it's weirding me out. We've already gone out to eat like three times this week…which is three more times than I can remember going out with him for the last few _years._ We even went and saw a movie…"

"He's going to miss you," Amber realized. She had never liked M's father, but she did know that he cared about his son. Even if he went about it all wrong ninety percent of the time.

"I guess."

M. was feeling guilty again, and Amber bit her lip as her friend stared at his shoes. She bumped his shoulder with hers. "Hey, if he's letting you go, it's because he trusts you," she offered. "He'll be alright."

"It's just…I never really thought he cared about me. I just thought he cared about the Openheimer legacy. But I think you're right…I think he's dreading me leaving, and not just because it means I'm turning my back on the legacy."

His lip was quivering now, though he turned away as if to hide it from her. As if she couldn't tell what he was feeling anyways.

"I'm not used to knowing he cares," he finally offered softly.

"You should write him too."

M. looked back over at her, and Amber gave him a shaky smile.

"That's what my Dad did with his father. I think your dad would really appreciate hearing from you. And it would help him know that you don't hate him."

M's expression twisted. "What do you mean?"

Amber kicked her legs; the rain was coming down harder now. "My Grandpa Lou was worried about that for a while, when he found out that my Dad had lied and had been on the run for all those years. He thought that my Dad hated him…or at very least, was afraid of him. Mainly Dad was just worried about hurting him. I think if you wrote your Dad a lot, it would give him the chance to write back. Who knows? Maybe you guys will grow to know each other better apart than you did while you were together."

M. looked a little skeptical, but he was at least considering it.

"I guess I could write him," he finally said. "It wouldn't really hurt anything. Besides, it would help me remember to write you."

She slugged him. "You better not have to _remember_ to write me," she chided. "Writing me should be the first thing you want to do every day!"

"I'm not writing you every day!" he complained, holding his hands up. "Are you kidding? I can't even bother brushing my hair that often! I'll write you once a month at best."

"Once a _week,_" she challenged, and he smiled.

"Twice a month. Final offer."

She huffed, but she was smiling as she considered it. "Fine. But that means that you'll only get two letters from _me_ a month too…"

"Please. You're going to be writing me every couple of minutes. _Dear M__…eating my cereal and thinking of you, because you aren't here to balance your spoon on your nose like an idiot, even though I secretly actually found that skill to be both impressive and adorable. Dear M…my new dance partner is a bumbling fool with two left feet and will never be able to compete with your graceful, perfect technique. Whatever will I do without you?"_

"Oh, you sure think highly of yourself!" she chided. "Not _everything _in the world revolves around you, you know."

"Sure. I mean, you probably won't think of me when you're hanging out with the Instruments all day. Except you probably will…_Dear M__…it's been so lonely without you here to mock the instruments and say everything that I'm secretly thinking in my head…"_

She punched him again, and he laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Geez!"

"So, your Saturday is booked," she recalled. "That means that I get to commandeer your Friday."

"Oh, _now_ who's thinking highly of themselves?" he argued. "What makes you think you can just have an entire day with me all to yourself?"

"Um, it's the Best Friend Code," she retorted. "I get an entire day to myself anytime said best friend decides to _leave_ for two years. In fact, I should get a _bonus_ day since you waited so long to tell me!"

He was still smiling, but the sadness was creeping back in, as much as they both were trying to ignore it.

"I can give you Friday," he said honestly. "So, be thinking of what you want to do."

"You mean, _besides_ having Paul lock you in some remote tower so you can't actually leave?" she challenged, and he whistled low.

"Careful, Oni-girl. For someone who's adamant that your life _isn__'t_ a fairy-tale, you hit close to the mark sometimes."

"Only teasing," she huffed, shivering as the wind began to pick back up. She remembered his letter suddenly as she heard it crinkle inside her vest and she looked over. "Can I read the letter?"

He shrugged, trying to be more nonchalant about it than she knew he felt. "I mean, that's kind of the point of giving you a letter: so you will _read it__…"_

"I meant right _now, _stupid," she responded, rolling her eyes. M. glanced at his watch and winced.

"We should probably head back inside," he said. "You can read it if you want, though it will probably only be a _little_ less boring than your textbooks. I actually have to go; my father's taking me to some ballet in town."

M. shook his head as they both stood.

"He doesn't even like ballet…_I_ don't even like ballet. He's been so weird."

"He just wants to spend time with you, before you go," Amber reminded softly. She couldn't really blame Marty IV for that. M. shrugged as he looked up at the clouds

"Yeah. It's coming down pretty hard; we're going to have to make a run for it."

So they did. After some slipping and splashing, and a few empty threats near some mud puddles, they finally arrived back at the school. The stood in the doorway for a few moments— just a couple of panting, giggling, dripping teens who both didn't feel like thinking about the week looming before them.

27


	69. The Secret Village: Chapter 69

205

"Tobias, you _can__'t!"_

Theo was glaring hard, both at the Ninjagoan and the smug Southern Leader.

"Why not?" Ottan asked, mock surprised. "I feel that the Pit would be a great way to introduce this…_ambassador_ to the south."

"You don't have to worry about me, Prince Theo," Tobias agreed, puffing his chest slightly. "I have been trained in four different kinds of martial arts."

"Ottan. He's not fighting in the Pit."

"I don't think that _you_ really get to tell Ambassador Bentworth what to do," Ottan chided. "He is the ambassador; the whole point is that he _doesn__'t _have to do what the Ruling family says."

"This Pit fighting sounds downright barbaric!" Tobias added cheerfully. "I'd love to get into the action."

Theo was at a loss for words, so he just glared harder at Ottan. "I'd like to speak with you _alone._"

Ottan's smile widened, as if he found the entire exchange amusing. Which Theo knew he _did. _Leaving Ret and Tobias behind, Theo marched into the next room with the Southern Leader.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Theo hissed, and Ottan laughed out loud.

"Please. The Pit isn't to the death unless I declare it to be. Which, in this case, I understand that I cannot…"

"He'll get what little sense he has scrambled!" Theo argued. "He'll break an arm or a leg…or worse, his _neck. _Ninjago is _not_ going to appreciate it if their ambassador gets _paralyzed while here_!"

Ottan stroked his beard, as if he was thinking about it. "You make good points, Theodynn," he finally offered. Theo sighed in relief.

"Thank you. So you agree that…"

"I'm thinking Tobias may need a partner in the ring, to make sure that nothing so drastic comes to pass."

Theo just stared, and it wasn't until he caught Ottan's meaningful look that he realized what he was suggesting. "I can't fight in the pit!" he blurted. "My parents will _kill me!__"_

"Please, you're old enough now to make your own decisions," The Southern Leader argued, putting his hands behind his back in a smug manner. "Last I heard, you've turned eighteen now. Though, I don't remember getting an invitation to your annual birth celebration."

His gaze became hard and Theo facepalmed.

"I didn't have one this year, Ottan," he explained dryly. "And besides, you never even come _anyways.__"_

_"_It's still nice to be invited," the leader huffed, smoothing the ruff of his fur cape. "At any rate, Tobias has already agreed to fight in the Pit this afternoon. Just let me know whether I need to change it to be a two-on-two…"

Theo crossed his arms, feeling like he wanted to strangle the man in front of him. As if his job keeping Tobias in line wasn't hard _enough!_

"Ret will never let me," he finally said. "He'll insist on going in there with Tobias, if you're going to insist on having him fight."

"The bodyguard," Ottan guessed, glancing over at Retrevan's hulking frame in the other room. "I'm afraid he's a little too…_large_ for a two-on-two. Unless he wants to take them both on himself."

"He probably could, easily," Theo mused, and Ottan shook his head.

"Tobias alone, or Tobias and Prince Theo. I'm afraid those are the only options."

"You're being ridiculous!" Theo snapped. "There is no reason for him to fight!"

"Are you kidding? The last time we had a Ninjagoan in the ring, your father nearly took out three other fighters single-handedly…"

"And was limping for a week, from what I heard," Theo hissed, keeping his voice soft. "Plus, my father had elemental powers. Tobias hasn't even been blessed with _common sense.__"_

"Mmmm…but you're a pretty good fighter. At least, I _assume._ I've never really been allowed to see you in action."

Theodynn's eyes flashed. "You did this on purpose!" he accused. "You just love backing people into corners…"

"The nerve!" Ottan gasped, his own expression hardening. "For your information, Tobias _asked_ to fight in the Pit after I brought it up. Who am I to keep him from experiencing Oni Culture?"

"But you just had to twist it in your favor and try to get me to fight as well," the Heir pointed out angrily. Ottan looked aghast.

"In my favor?" he repeated. "What on earth do I have to gain from you being in the pit?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out!"

"It was merely a suggestion, since you seemed so worried about your yellow ambassador. Don't feel pressured; I'm sure this Tobias will hold his own just fine."

Ottan looked towards the ambassador as he spoke, and Theo turned to see Tobias going through some strange sort of stretching routine in the other room while Retrevan watched with a morbid fascination. After a moment, Theo pressed his hands to his head, feeling stuck. He could always transport home and talk to his parents—they would probably be able to think up a solution. But he had a feeling that he would lose Ottan's respect if he went running to his parents for help. And if he ever _was_ going to be the Ruler of the realm, respect was something he should be trying to gain from the Province leaders. But at this point, Ottan had only really given him the one option.

He sighed heavily, and Ottan's grin grew, knowing he had won.

"So…I'll pen you in?"

"If I can convince Retrevan to let me," Theo muttered. "Be warned…when my parents find out, you're going to be in a world of pain."

Ottan laughed again, slapping Theo on the back.

"There's that fighting spirit! As for your parents, I say don't let your opponents land an attack, and the Rulers will never know."

The crowd was roaring, and Theo turned to look at Ottan one last time.

"I think I hate you," he pointed out, but the Western Leader just laughed.

"You'll thank me, boy. You need a few more scars on your body to be a real warrior…"

* * *

"Theodynn, I still think this is a bad idea."

Theo glanced over at Ret who was fixing him with a long look, and the eighteen-year-old's resolve wavered.

"I know it is," he finally admitted. "But Ottan won't let you go in the ring and Tobias is going to get pulverized if he goes in there alone. I mean, I could have asked my Dad for help, but chances are Ottan would rope _him_ into this and we'd be in an even worse position."

Retrevan's expression didn't change and Theo sighed.

"It's not like I haven't been trained in hand to hand combat," he pointed out softly. "And what better teachers could I have than Tolan and Heavy Metal?"

"You get hurt, I'm coming in there. To heck with rules."

"I…think I'll be fine," Theo tried, but he was even less convinced than his bodyguard. Retrevan gave him one last long look.

"I could knock Tobias out to begin with," he offered. "We'll take him back to the fortress and say he went out in the first few minutes. He won't remember a thing."

It may have been the most violent thing Ret had ever offered to do, but by now the crowd was going crazier, and Theo turned to see that Tobias had already run out into the ring. He seemed to be enjoying himself, waving at the crowd. He was…pretty scrawny. Theo sighed heavily.

"Thanks, Ret. I'll feel better knowing you're on standby," he offered, and then pulled his shirt off quickly. He shivered despite the heat; he wasn't sure he really enjoyed being so exposed…especially in front of a crowd that was roaring for his blood. At least, that's what it felt like.

To be honest, Theo had mixed emotions as he jogged down the stairs to the smelly pit and allowed someone to help him wrap his hands. He had actually wanted to fight in the pit ever since he had seen a few fights as a kid, but his parents had always told him no. He knew he could handle it, but now in the moment, his stomach was churning. What if something went wrong? And honestly, if he only had to worry about himself, he'd be fine. The fact that he was going to have to babysit a scrawny yellow fireball was definitely going to complicate things.

He entered the ring and blinked in the bright sunshine.

"Prince Theo! You joined me after all! Ottan told me how long you've been waiting to fight in the pits; how wonderful that we're going to get to debut together!"

Theo returned Tobias's wide grin with a scowl. "Listen, Tobias…we need to get this over with as quickly as possible, alright? Try not to let them land any hits…"

"Mmm…but the scars are the stories worth telling!" the wiry man argued. Theo just blinked.

"What?"

"Friends!" A voice boomed out over the arena, and Theo's heart started pounding. He had actually dreamed of this moment—when he would finally enter the ring. He hadn't envisioned his palms being so sweaty.

"I can do this…" he muttered to himself. If he had a weapon, he would have felt better about all of this; he _knew_ he was good with a sword. He was good at hand to hand too, he told himself. Just because he hadn't ever beat Tolan didn't mean anything. His heart clenched suddenly at the thought of his old bodyguard. If Tolan was still around, there was no way Ottan would have pressured either of them into this. The Southern Leader didn't let the lanky guard within a hundred feet of his arena; he wouldn't have forced Theo to come because he would have known Tolan would have insisted on being in the ring as well. Though, if Tolan _was_ still around, Tobias would probably be dead already…

"Begin!"

Theo jumped as the start bell clanged above them. He had missed Ottan's speech, and he realized suddenly that two other Oni had entered the ring. They weren't huge…but they were bigger than he and Tobias, that was for sure. He cursed softly; if he made it out of this, he was going to kill Ottan.

Tobias let out a strange warrior-like shriek as he bolted for one of the Oni, and Theo's heart jumped in his throat.

"Wait!"

But the ambassador was not waiting. He was faster than Theo had expected, and the Heir watched in dumb amazement as Tobias dodged the attacker's initial punch and landed a firm one of his own to the man's face. The attacker grunted and Tobias looked over in victory.

"Prince Theo! Look out!" he warned, and Theo realized he hadn't been paying attention. He barely managed to dodge the second attacker as he scrambled backward, but due to his lack of readiness, he was forced to go on the defensive for several minutes as he dodged swing after swing.

"You've got this, Prince Theo! Don't be intimidated just because he's twice your size!"

How did the man remain so chipper while facing deadly odds? Theo clenched his jaw, finally confident enough in his stance to try to move on the offensive. He was faster than this brute; he just had to jump around until he found an opening.

He feigned left and retreated quickly to the right as the man swung, and in seconds he had landed a good blow to the back of the man's knee. His leg gave out, but the man's reflexes were quicker than Theo had anticipated. The attacker growled as he swung out and managed to hit Theo in the ribs. The younger Oni gasped; that would bruise for sure. Luckily it wasn't enough to knock him off his feet, and Theo recovered quickly as he began to back up, planning his next move.

The attacker narrowed his eyes and lunged, and Theo couldn't help but wonder if this guy knew that he was the prince…and things were going to be very messy if he got killed in this arena today. He spun out of the way of the lunge and had enough space for a good kick. The man twisted and tried to grab him again, but the teen had learned from his last attack and managed to get away just in time.

The crowd cheered and Theo couldn't help but grin a little; he was holding his own. He always knew he could. For the next few minutes, they were engaged in the fighters' dance. The attacker was a lot more conservative about his moves now, which left Theo few openings. He managed to land a few offensive attacks of his own. Each time the crowd went wild, and Theo grinned.

It would have been nice to know how the fight would have gone if he had been on his own. But of course, Tobias's four forms of marshal arts eventually failed him.

"Blast!"

Theo's blood ran cold at the yell and he remembered that he was supposed to be looking out for Tobias. He looked over and saw the man pinned up against the wall. He was sporting a bruise on one cheek, though his attacker seemed to be covered in a few bruises of his own. Theo cursed himself as he dodged his own opponent; he should have been watching!

Tobias didn't have anywhere to go; he was basically a sitting duck as he dodged blow after blow. However, his attacker finally lunched out and managed to grab the Ninjagoan long enough to wind up a punch….

Theo slammed into the side of Tobias's attacker. It was not a graceful move…nor well thought out. But it had the desired effect; the Oni went flying to the side, and Tobias managed to weasel his way out of where he had been pinned. The man Theo had body-slammed recovered quickly, lunging out towards Theo. The heir was out of breath from his sprint across the ring, and barely managed to dodge.

"Look out!"

Tobias's warning came too late; Theo's attacker had caught up with them and Theo yelled out as he felt himself lifted into the air. He struggled a moment, and he was aware of the crowd's incensed roar as he suddenly went flying across the arena. The world was a blur, he faintly was aware of his own yell, and then everything went black.

* * *

Theo groaned at a pain in his head as he came to. Someone was carrying him, and he blinked up at Retrevan's stern expression.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Theo finally managed, his head pounding. Ret glanced down, and Theo wondered if he should be worried at the expression he gave him. Then his consciousness faded again.

* * *

_ Theo._

The teen stirred. What was that smell? Smelled like…dragon.

"Dad," he muttered, his eyes opening. Cole's face was staring down at him, and Theo's brow furrowed.

"Where am I?" he asked. He didn't recognize this room. Whose bed was this?

"The Southern Fortress," Cole said. He was studying Theo closely, and the teen groaned as he sat up. "How are you feeling?"

Theo rubbed his head and winced. There was a good-sized bump there. He wondered how banged up he was.

"I'm alright," he said, and Cole sighed.

"_What_ were you _thinking?__"_

Theo sank back down into the bed; his father was using his disappointed voice.

"I…had to protect Tobias…" he argued weakly, and Cole's expression hardened.

"You could have transported him back to the Central Fortress, Theodynn. _Anything_ would have been better than actually _fighting in the pit!__"_

Cole rarely raised his voice; Theo winced when he realized how worried his father was.

"I thought I could do it," he finally admitted. "I didn't know that it would end so badly."

"You could have been killed!" Cole argued. "They _knocked you out, _Theo."

Theo stared up at the roof and sighed, not even sure what to say. Cole didn't seem to be done chastising him, however.

"You had to have known how your mother and I would react," he snapped. Theo looked back over at him.

"Yeah," he admitted softly. "Though…I was picturing Mom as the one yelling at me for being an idiot."

"Mmm…she's too busy screaming at Ottan and Tobias," Cole said with a tight smile. "But of the three of you, I'm honestly most disappointed in you, Theo. You had to have known this was a bad idea."

Theo didn't answer, sinking down further in the bed. It was humiliating that his parents were here, really. He _had_ known that he was going to get chewed out, but it was more embarrassing that he had actually gotten hurt. He was well prepared for the "even though nothing happened, something _could_ have," talk. But here he was having the "you idiot you nearly died" talk instead.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he finally muttered, not really having anything else to say. "But I've been trying to keep Tobias out of trouble _all week._ It's _impossible!_ Do you have any idea how hard it's been, keeping him in line? Constantly covering for him, cleaning up the mess he leaves in his wake. He demanded to fight in the pit, and what was I supposed to do? Watch as he got killed?"

Cole exhaled out his nose, thinking.

"It was probably unfair for me to saddle you with this," Cole finally admitted. "I assumed he would be a little bit of a handful, but I should have guessed that Ottan would pull something like this. I didn't even know you were taking him to meet the leaders."

"He insisted!" Theo said, staring up at the ceiling. "He trashed Myrah's library, nearly fell down a mine shaft up in the North, and Tala refused to even _meet_ him. I was surprised when Ottan agreed, but we weren't ten minutes into the meeting before they had set up a Pit fight and I didn't want to come crying to you because it's _hard enough _getting the leaders to respect me as a leader myself without running and getting my parents all the time!"

Cole had listened silently, and Theo glowered at the ceiling a little longer until he calmed down.

"I know it was stupid. It was just…all I could think of to do."

His father sighed. "Alright, Theo. We won't leave you on your own with Tobias anymore."

Theo flushed, feeling embarrassed. He had finally gotten trusted with something, and here he was complaining and having that responsibility taken away.

"Is there a reason that you came all the way here, instead of Ret just taking me back home?" Theo asked. Cole sighed.

"You were pretty banged up. Ret wanted to make sure you were alright before moving you that far. Ottan _graciously_ offered a room in his fortress. That jerk…if your mother doesn't kill him, I have half a mind to."

Theo smiled a little at the thought of his mother chewing out the leader and the ambassador.

"So…can we go home?"

Cole studied him a moment longer. "Ottan called for a healer to come check you over. If they give you the ok, then we can."

Theo frowned; at this point, he just wanted to be home. "Can't we just call for Hershel when we get back?"

"Theo. You got thrown across the ring, smashing your head against the wall. Retrevan stormed the Pit, knocked out both opponents and got to you. From what I heard, it was quite a commotion. With everything that happened because of your poor choice, you can wait here until a healer looks you over."

Theo sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Cole was quiet for a moment, and finally reached out to gently ruffle Theo's hair. "I'm glad you're alright."

* * *

"I've been wanting to close that Pit down for _years,_ Ottan. And your actions today give me more than enough reasons to."

Keyda's eyes were blazing as she regarded the Southern Leader. Tobias was sitting in a chair nearby, wisely silent for once as he watched the Oni Ruler with wide eyes. Ottan was standing, facing Keyda with a stony expression. At the mention of closing his Pit, however, a vein bulged in his neck.

"How dare you threaten such a thing!" he hissed. "The Pit is one of the few Oni traditions that have withstood your _tampering__…"_

_"_You nearly got my son _killed_ today!" Keyda snapped back. She was shaking with anger, and in the back of her mind, she wondered if it would have been better to let Cole handle this after all. He had wanted to, but she was too furious with these idiots; Cole wouldn't be hard enough on them. She needed to be able to give them a real piece of her mind.

"Theodynn was fine! He was actually holding his own impressively well," Ottan argued. "It was just an unfortunate circumstance there at the end…"

Aura whipped around the room, and Ottan wisely shut up.

"Someone _threw _him! He was knocked unconscious, Ottan. He could have broken his neck!"

"He _chose_ to…"

"_DON__'T." _Keyda held up a warning hand, and Ottan shut up once again. "I know what you do. It's the same thing you did to Cole all those years ago. You trapped Theo in a corner and he felt like he had to fight in that _awful_ death pit!"

"He wouldn't have died! I would have intervened had it…"

"Would you have? Because I was told his bodyguard had to get involved to stop the fight while Theo was just lying on the ground because the attackers weren't backing off."

Ottan was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he scowled. "I was about to call off the fight," he argued softly.

"People die in your stupid events all the time," Keyda accused. "I should have called a stop to them years ago. How _dare_ you put my son in there, knowing the risk!"

"You can't protect Theodynn forever!" Ottan argued back, arms folded. "Bad enough you kept him locked up in that fortress when he was a boy. He's a man now, Keyda. You cannot continue to make all his decisions…"

"_Do NOT tell me how to raise my son!__"_

Keyda's hair started to whip around in the aural winds, and Tobias shrunk down further into his chair. Even Ottan looked like he was resisting the urge to step backward.

"Retrevan had to come and tell me that he left Theodynn here at your fortress, _unconscious_, because you had insisted that he fight in the Pit. I think I'm perfectly within my right as Ruler to ban any further competitions."

Ottan's eyes glittered dangerously. "I can see that you're thinking about this emotionally, considering that Theodynn was injured today. I would ask you don't make a decision in this state, however. Bring it up at the next leadership meeting…once all of this has had time to blow over."

"I wouldn't bet on it going in your favor, no matter how long we _wait,_" Keyda threatened softly, and Ottan scoffed. He moved to leave the room, his body language betraying his fury even though his expression was calm.

"Yes, I allowed Theodynn and this _ambassador_ to fight in the Pit," he murmured angrily. "The Heir might even have a few bruises from the experience. But _I_ am not the one who locked him up, remember. From what I have heard, those scars on his wrists were given to him by the very people who sent you this buffoon. If you need someone to punish, perhaps they would be more culpable candidates."

He gestured to Tobias, who reddened. Then, with a swish of his sniffer-fur cape, the Southern leader disappeared out the door.

There was silence in the room apart from a fire crackling in a fireplace, and Keyda glared at the door that Ottan had disappeared through. After a minute, Tobias cleared his throat and the Ruler turned her murderous gaze to him.

"I…have to say I feel absolutely terrible about everything that's happened."

Keyda held up a hand to cut him off. "I do_ not_ want to discuss this with you," she said quietly, her eyes still glowing purple. "Honestly, I don't know if the council sent you as a joke or a punishment, but we let this go on too long. My son was injured today because he was too busy trying to protect _you_ to protect himself_._ That is not what we signed up for when we agreed to an ambassador. If you want to get yourself killed in some brainless stunt, then go right ahead. But you will _keep my family out of it.__"_

Tobias blanched while she spoke, and he didn't even get a chance to reply because Keyda stormed from the room.

206

"Bah."

Hershel shook his head. "You can't just _bah_ everything I have to say. I've already told you, I have no reason to lie…"

"Outsiders with yellow skin? Who hold _elemental power?_ Elemental power cannot be wielded by Oni."

"They aren't Oni…they're human," Hershel explained with a sigh. "From a different realm. I could bring them here to meet you."

Iona immediately bristled. "You bring someone here, and I'll wipe their memories of this place. I still have half a mind to erase_ yours.__"_

"Which is why I'm against the paralysis exercise," Hershel pointed out dryly. "Or anything else you would do to incapacitate me."

She shrugged. "They would give me a good read on how deep these powers go, boy. How they work…how strong they are."

Hershel bundled the herbs he was working with deftly. Iona had insisted that he help out while he was here. He wanted to be irritated, but doing this stirred some old part of himself that he had forgotten about. It reminded him of working beside Phos, he realized. Sure, he still could talk to his Old Master, and he was eternally grateful for that. But there was just something about working side-by-side on the daily chores of life. Working with Pippa had given him a similar feeling, but then she had gone and moved to the North. His fingers paused in their work, his mood dampening at the thought of the family that he was technically not supposed to see.

"What now? Still pitying yourself?"

Hershel glanced up to see Iona fixing him with a patronizing look. He huffed softly. "What do you mean?"

"That's all I ever get from you," Iona pointed out, finishing another bundle herself. "You're full of _woe-is-me_ attitude. Perhaps that's your problem, huh? Selfishness."

He reddened at the accusation. "If I were selfish, I wouldn't have grown up the way I did, constantly putting others before my own needs and wants."

"Just because a person isn't beautiful doesn't mean they can't be vain," Iona cut in, tying another bundle with a flourish. "If they spend all their time thinking about their looks, then their life is full of vanity…no matter what they look like."

Hershel turned to stare at her. "I have no idea what you're going on about," he pointed out, and she smacked him.

"Don't sass me!" she chided. "The reality is that _everyone_ goes through tough things, boy. Everyone's felt alone…everyone's been betrayed. Yet you continue to obsess over the things that have been done to you. What you need to realize is that true satisfaction doesn't come in selfish behaviors."

He was quiet, her words stinging. He could feel the power swirling inside of him, angry and hurt at her accusation. "I've spent a great part of my life helping others," he pointed out softly. "If I'm still considered a selfish person, then I honestly don't know what else I could do to counter that."

"Maybe you did spend all that time helping others…worrying about them. But it seems to me that you reached a point where that wasn't good enough anymore. Where you decided that the only person who _really_ mattered was yourself. That's when you made the decision…the one that led to everything else either falling apart or falling into place. That's where your trouble really began, I'd reckon."

Hershel froze at her words, his hands coming to a standstill on the herbs. He hadn't told her anything specific from his past, only vaguely filling her in on his emotions leading up to the power change. Namely, loneliness, dread, defeat, betrayal...and here she was connecting dots and accusing him of selfish behaviors. She didn't even know what he had _been_ through. But even then…something in what she had just said hit a little too close to home.

"I have no idea what your actual life story is," she went on. "Since you won't just man up and _tell me._ But I know how selfishness works well enough…" Her expression darkened. "You don't live for centuries without having a few lifetimes worth of experience."

Iona fell silent then, and Hershel found himself longing to hear her life story. But he could sense her wall going up, and knew better than to ask her.

"So….do you think selfishness has to do with me not being able to control my powers?" he finally asked. Iona shrugged as if she couldn't care less.

"No idea. But it rarely _helps_ situations, regardless."

"And what am I supposed to do to combat that? The selfishness, I mean?"

Iona snorted, and she reached over for a bucket. "Why don't you start by filling this up? Well's down on the other side of the village; I'm sure you've seen it at some point.

Hershel didn't know whether to argue or not. He did far more chores here than he did training. And yet, something about her brash nature made him feel more secure than when he was off on his own in his newly moved tent in the Western Province. He and Myrah had finally come to a good spot near the mountain ranges, close enough to a village to make it easy to reach the amenities such as the well and community oven while still being a little aloof. It was a nice place, and he had managed to transport the many boxes of junk as well as the tent itself to the location. The tent was set up, but he hadn't unpacked yet. It was strange how he could have the same tent with the same things inside but have it feel like a completely foreign place now that it wasn't in the same spot that Cole's Guardian had dropped him off at all those decades ago.

"Well?"

He reached out and took the bucket, realizing he hadn't answered Iona. She reached out to knock on his head, causing him to recoil.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure there's still a brain in there," she responded with a cackle. "You zone out a lot, you know. For someone who's only a few decades old, you sure do possess a lot of qualities of certain _tortured past_ Oni I knew back in my day."

He had no idea how to respond to that, so he moved to take the bucket to the door.

"Have you figured out what the white and golden light means yet?" he asked. "I've consulted my own records, but I haven't found anything."

"Still don't have a clue, boy. Though in general, white aura represents the First Ancients. Which is why it's so peculiar that whatever experiment left you this way changed your aura. There are no more living First Ancients, and it doesn't make sense that someone would have access to their power at any rate."

Hershel's words were barely audible as he left. "Yeah…peculiar."

He made his way down the steep, carved steps and across the village square. Oni stared at him less now, and a few children had even taken to following him and asking him questions. The little boy from before was one of the most curious of the bunch; perhaps the fact that he had already survived a run-in with the _"ghost-man"_ gave him the confidence he needed for further interactions.

"Hey, ghost-man!"

Hershel winced slightly at the nickname. He wasn't sure if Furgeson's assumption had spread to the village, or if everyone had come to the conclusion themselves. He only heard the name in whispers among the adults, but the children had no qualms about shouting at him. Children were like that.

"Hello, Dune," he said as he made his way to the well. The child's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You know my _name?!__"_

Hershel smiled. The boy had to be around Pippa's age, and he reminded Hershel of his niece.

"I heard your friend call you the other day," he reminded. He had reached the well, and he began deftly tying the bucket onto the rope. Dune blinked.

"Oh." He kicked a pebble and watched it skip across the sand. "Are you Iona's new apprentice?"

The rope slipped from Hershel's grip and the bucket crashed against the wall of the well before he managed to grab the rope again. Dune blinked.

"Are you?"

Hershel couldn't help but chuckle a little. "She wishes," he finally replied, glancing at the child. Dune frowned.

"If you _aren__'t_ her apprentice, then why are ya always doing what she says?"

Hershel shook his head as he pulled the bucket of water up to the surface."It's part of our deal; she's helping me, and I'm helping her."

Dune frowned up at him. His dark brown hair was thick and straight, and full of dust. "Can you help me?"

The pale man looked back down at him. "With what?"

"I'm s'posed to get the water today, but I forgot my bucket."

Hershel studied the young boy as Dune twisted a foot in the dirt.

"Then perhaps you should go and get it," he pointed out. The child pouted.

"But you're already getting Iona's water…" he whined, and Hershel sighed. He wanted to point out that he was only getting Iona's water in the hope that she would actually have him do something that would lead to better control, but the small boy had his eyes wide, the same way Pippa did when she wanted something. Hershel finally hefted the bucket.

"Where do you live?" he asked softly, and the boy beamed.

"Thanks, ghost-man!"

"My name is _Hershel,_" the healer explained dryly, and the boy looked sheepish.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

Hershel raised an eyebrow, still waiting for the boy to direct him to where the bucket of water was going.

"Where do you live?" he asked again, and the boy blinked.

"Oh. The water's not for my family."

The pale man's brow furrowed. "Then who is it for?"

Rather than respond, the boy motioned for Hershel to follow him. He did so, both irritated and curious. They wove between market stalls, with Hershel muttering apologies as he tried not to run into anyone. The boy was obviously not thinking about how the man following him was a lot larger and thus could not just sneak through every tiny opening like he did. Though, Hershel mused, if he _were_ a ghost, it would be a lot easier. Perhaps that is why Dune didn't bother waiting.

They made it through the crowd, and Hershel tried not to think about the people staring at him. Dune was disappearing up a narrow rocky alley, and Hershel followed suit.

"Who is this for?" he tried again, a little louder, but Dune had already disappeared into a small hovel back behind a few others. The pale healer paused outside the curtain door, not sure if he should just follow or not. As he waited, he realized how much quieter this corner was. His eyes fell on the cloth door and he paused; the cloth was painstakingly embroidered with tiny poppy flowers.

"Dune?" he tried, but the child didn't answer. Hershel sighed and pushed himself through the detailed doorway. The inside of this home was dimmer than Iona's. Since it was back behind a few other homes, it was blocked from direct sunlight. The interior was small but tidy, and Dune was moving the large water bowl to the table.

"You just put the water in here," he instructed, and Hershel glanced around.

"Who's home is this?"

"The…"

Dune's reply was cut off as someone came up out of a back room. Hershel looked over to see a young woman, and for a moment he thought it was Blist. But then he realized that this woman was younger, and her hair was shorter. And where Blist usually emanated distrust or anger, this woman was filled with fear.

"Hello, Haiven!" Dune called shyly. "We brought you some water; it was my family's turn for tribute today."

Her eyes flicked over to the boy, and then back to Hershel. The healer froze on instinct, as if he were in the presence of a skittish hoofer colt. Dune noticed the young woman's gaze and shifted from side to side.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just the ghos…um…" He trailed off, and looked back up at his pale helper. "I don't remember you name…" he whispered nervously, and Hershel finally unfroze. When he spoke, he addressed the shy woman rather than the young child.

"My name is Hershel," he offered. "I'm training with Iona…"

He had hoped that the mention of the village healer and guardian—as he had come to know Iona to be—would set the frightened young woman at ease. But instead she stiffened, her mistrust increasing.

"_Shhhh!__"_ Dune chastised angrily, as if Hershel had broken some law that everyone else knew about. Hershel flushed slightly, not sure why the mention of the Ancient Xinta had put everyone on edge.

"Do you want the water here?" he tried, gesturing to the bowl. The young woman didn't answer. She had looked away now, and part of her straight brown hair covered her face like a shield. It was shorter than most Oni's, with the front just brushing her shoulders and the back cut even shorter than that. As he waited for her to answer, he noticed a light-colored streak in the hair that hung in front of her eye.

"Just pour the water," Dune hissed. Hershel finally moved to dump the water into the bowl while the silent girl retreated back into the room that she had come from. Dune grabbed Hershel's hand, which surprised him, and the child yanked him out of the house.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" the boy asked him softly, and the healer scowled down at him.

"I didn't do anything! You asked me to bring the water for you," he reminded coldly. "If you wanted it done a certain way…"

"You made Haiven feel bad," Dune interrupted, as if Hershel should have known better and was thus culpable. Hershel shook his head.

"For bringing water?"

"You mentioned Iona, and how you're her new apprentice," the child pointed out.

"I didn't say I was her apprentice…"

"You said you were training with her which is _basically_ like being her apprentice!" Dune snapped, and Hershel exhaled slowly.

"And that made her feel bad…why?"

"Because everyone knows that Haiven_ used _to be her apprentice, before…" Dune immediately stopped talking, his mouth snapping shut. Hershel frowned, his curiosity piqued.

"Before what?"

"Nothing," the child said meekly. "Gotta go!"

He scampered off, disappearing between a gap between two homes before Hershel could ask anything else. He had half a mind to follow the boy, but he sensed someone behind him. He turned to see Blist glowering at him, pointing her spear in his direction.

"What are you doing over here?" she demanded, and Hershel turned slowly. A lot of good that spear would do her, if she attacked. He hoped that she wouldn't be so stupid. When Hershel didn't answer, Blist bristled.

"Why are you at my house?"

"So it is your house," Hershel murmured. "I assumed as much."

That didn't seem to make her feel any better. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step closer.

"What do you want?"

The woman's bravado was mixed with fear, he knew. What dastardly thing did she think he was planning, standing outside her home with a water bucket?

"I was helping Dune bring water to your sister," he explained softly.

"Haiven? You spoke to Haiven?"

So, they _were_ sisters, Hershel mused. They resembled each other, though Blist was obviously a few years older. Her hair was longer and darker than her sister's, and the top was pulled back tightly. Both sisters had slight frames, but Blist was taller. At the mention of her younger sister, Blist's hands tightened on her weapon.

"How dare you go into my house and scare her!"

How did she know Hershel had scared her? "I was merely bringing the water," Hershel repeated calmly, though he could feel the power stirring. It was becoming a common enough occurrence now that he almost didn't notice it anymore. As if being filled with a righteous injustice was the normal way to react to people who didn't seem to like him. It was bad enough it was happening, and it scared him that he was becoming de-sensitized to it.

"I'll tell Iona about this!" Blist snapped. "She should have kicked you out long ago. This will be enough to get you thrown out for _good.__"_

For bringing water?! Hershel wished someone would actually explain what on earth he had done wrong. Feeling annoyed with the situation, he decided to take it up with the old Xinta himself. But since Blist seemed determined to block his path, he merely flashed out of the alleyway and into the woman's home.

Iona looked up in surprise.

"There you are…making your fancy entrance. Rubbing it in that you're somehow exempt from normal spell _law.__"_

Hershel set the bucket down, and the xinta's frown deepened as she came over.

"You've been gone long enough to have fetched water three or four times…and you bring back an empty bucket. I'm beginning to be concerned about your _mental health.__"_

"I was helping Dune bring water to Haiven." Iona froze, and Hershel raised an eyebrow. "So…what's her story? It seems that…"

"You know your problem? You don't mind your own _business.__"_

"Really? An hour ago my problem was that I only was obsessed with my own business. I thought that I would maybe take your advice and worry about others."

Iona looked up and glared at him, and he knew that perhaps he wasn't going to get any answers today after all.

207

Theo stared at the papers on his desk with a sigh. It seemed his parents had saddled him with enough _safe_ responsibilities to last him the rest of the week. He wondered cynically if his mother was hoping that Tobias would be dead or gone by that point.

He dipped his pen in the ink pot to get started on the first few messages. A knock on his door provided him with the excuse he needed to push the papers aside.

"Come in!"

His office was small enough that he really didn't need to yell in order for people to hear him, but it made him feel a little more official. The handle turned and Theo felt a wash of anxiety as a mustached face poked in.

"Hello, Prince Theo. I…was wondering if you had a moment to talk."

Theodynn just stared for a moment before clearing his throat. "Um, sure, Tobias. Come on in."

The ambassador looked relieved and he came in quickly and took a seat across from Theo. The Heir rubbed his nose but kept his tone cordial.

"How are you healing up?" he asked, looking at Tobias's black eye. Another bruise could be seen on his collarbone, and Theo knew there were others spotting the ambassador's body. He had a few nasty bruises himself.

"Oh, just fine. Definitely been in worse scrapes, I assure you. Bruises heal, you know."

Theo just nodded, though his gaze dropped back to the papers on his desk. Tobias cleared his throat awkwardly.

"But…I understand that I crossed a line with that pit fight yesterday. You asked me not to participate and I didn't listen. It seems you've been quite concerned with my own safety…and I apologize that I've been making life rather difficult for you."

Tobias squirmed a little in his seat, and Theo frowned. He had never had an adult act so uncomfortable around him.

"I'm not used to it," the man finally admitted.

"Used to what?"

"To…people caring what I do. I mean, people generally care about what I do. I've been called buffoon and idiot and all sorts of other names in my life, and I don't mind as much as I probably should. As fickle as people are, I've long since learned that there's no point in letting others get in the way of my own personal adventures."

Theo just stared, not really sure what Tobias wanted him to say.

"Um…I'm sorry for getting in the way of your adventures," he finally tried. "I won't be following you around anymore, so…"

Tobias cut him off by waving his hands in the negative. "_No,_ Prince Theo. I wasn't trying to suggest that you were getting in the way. I merely meant to apologize for getting you injured yesterday. I know you probably would have done just fine if you weren't so worried about me. Which you didn't _need_ to be; I went into the event knowing that I was most likely going to get pounded."

"What?" Nothing that this man even said made sense. "If you knew you were going to get thumped…why did you agree to do it? Actually, you _asked_ to do it…"

"Experience!" Tobias said, putting a hand on his heart with a grin. "I could have just watched a pit fight…but the experience of actually being part of it—even if it meant being knocked out by a burly brute—is something that I could never relive or replace. Culture is best learned in the middle of the action, as they say."

Theo wasn't really sure who Tobias thought he was quoting, but he was strangely touched that the man who had caused him so much grief the past week actually had enough self-awareness to apologize. He had to admit, Tobias did seem genuinely sorry.

"It's alright, Tobias," Theo finally said, giving the man a little smile. "I have wanted to fight in the Pit for a long time. I was…maybe a little too easy to convince into it."

Tobias laughed at that; his usual brash guffaw.

"I have had many a similar situation," he confided. But his smile faded as he tugged on his mustache. "I…believe I have really angered your parents, however. Your situation caused them undue worry, and I must take responsibility for the fact that your injury was because of my actions."

Theo rubbed the bump on the back of his head.

"Well…yeah, I think we triggered momma bear. I'm sorry for whatever my mom said to you back at Ottan's fortress; I mean, I don't know exactly how the conversation went, but I can imagine."

Tobias laughed again, but more soberly. "She was not happy."

Theo couldn't help but laugh at that, and Tobias joined in. The anxiety knotted in Theo's chest had lessened.

"So, did you just come to apologize?" Theo finally asked, and Tobias nodded.

"Yes. Well…and to ask you for another chance."

Theodynn leaned forward.

"Another chance for what?"

Tobias gave him a sheepish grin beneath his mustache.

"I must admit that I enjoyed our adventures. Nothing like traveling with a youth to make me feel years younger…as well as the fact that there are still far too many things I don't know about your realm. I would like another chance to travel with you…and I promise, this time I will take your counsel into consideration."

Theo was surprised; he didn't really think that the perky ambassador cared either way.

"Um…"

"I understand that you aren't really willing to jump back onto the adventure with old Tobias Bentworth; I can rarely keep adventure companions for more than a few weeks. Though, a serpentine named Bobbodon did travel Ninjago with me for a few months, but I think it was because he was deaf and had no idea what was going on ninety percent of the time…"

"It's not…I mean," Theo cut in. "My parents just…don't feel comfortable with me showing you around anymore. At least, not without their supervision…"

"Superb idea, Prince Theo!" Tobias cut in, jumping to his feet. "We _should_ invite you parents to come along. What better way to make amends with the royal family than to go somewhere all together?"

Theo had stood as well, a little bit of panic setting in. "That's not what I…"

"I have the perfect outing!" the Ambassador cut in with a triumphant point to the sky. "Tomorrow I'm headed to meet the other side of the realm, and I feel that it would be ideal to be with the entire royal family. I myself do not speak dragon, as the rest of you do, and it would be wise to have a translator."

Theo's eyes widened.

"Wait, no! Tobias, you can't just go visit the dragons…"

"But there is a union!" Tobias argued, his brow furrowing. "And the City Council was adamant that I report on both sides of that union, so I must meet with them eventually."

"But…they aren't exactly _friendly_ with strangers, Tobias. They won't appreciate you just showing up!"

Tobais stared at Theo, his expression making it clear that he didn't understand why Theo wasn't getting it.

"That is _exactly_ why I think I should bring you and your parents with me, Theodynn. The dragons trust you…so they will in turn trust _me.__"_

"It's a really bad idea," Theo argued, giving him a hard look. Tobias just frowned.

"But I _have_ to meet them at some point," he confessed. "The council was depending on it."

It was exhausting trying to talk this man out of anything, Theo decided. He finally sighed. "Why don't you talk to my parents about it," he suggested. "If they agree, then…"

"Right! That's just what I'll do!" The man made his way to the door, tugging at his mustache with one last grin. "Looking forward to traveling with you again!"

The door closed, and Theo sat for a few minutes, wondering what the odds were of his parents actually agreeing to the ambassador's crazy plan.

* * *

"Selfish?" Myrah turned from where she was putting bottles on a shelf, her nose wrinkling. Hershel wasn't sure if her disgust was from the oozing contents in the vials she was handling or at their conversation. "Why would you think you're selfish?" she demanded.

Hershel glanced up from where he was rifling through another box. The Western Leader had stopped by that morning insisting that he unpack. Myrah seemed to believe that he was never going to feel at home here if everything he owned remained packed away in boxes. He had to admit she had a point.

"In our conversations, that's what Iona has come up with…the reason I'm struggling with control."

Myrah scoffed angrily.

"Hershel…you are not _selfish._ You can't take her word for it, either—she doesn't even know you!"

He didn't answer, pulling out the box full of clear crystals. He looked down at them and couldn't help but think of the exercise he had done. Brown…then bronze. Two flashes. Shattering.

"I don't want to believe her," he finally admitted, putting the box on the shelf before going to pull out the rest of the odds and ends. "But the things she said were hitting close to home. Truth makes pride hurt, doesn't it?"

"Lies can make pride hurt just as much," Myrah argued back. She wiped her hands on a cloth, having successfully emptied another dusty box. "What exactly did she say, Hershel? Just that you were a selfish person? I don't understand how she could know you at all and still draw that conclusion. How much of your past have you told her?"

He paused. "I haven't really talked about it," he finally admitted.

"You haven't even told her about yourself, and selfishness is her first judgment of you?"

He could feel Myrah's anger, though he knew it wasn't geared towards him.

"She doesn't want my life story; she's told me numerous times. I suppose it's just what she could sense in me."

"And you're choosing to believe her? Even when you _know_ she doesn't know_ anything_ about you?"

Myrah had come over now, and she grabbed his hand so he'd look at her. Her hair was up today, most likely so it wouldn't get in the way during all the cleaning and unpacking. It didn't matter much how she wore it, though. He found her beautiful regardless.

"She reminds me of Archtivus," he admitted quietly, as if that explained everything. Myrah shook her head angrily.

"Archtivus knew you…_raised_ you. I don't think he would find you selfish," she countered. Hershel thought about the decisions he had made over the past months and had to beg to differ; no doubt Phos would label many of his decisions as selfish, if given the chance. Myrah squeezed his hand to bring his attention back to her. "This woman didn't even know that the union's been in place for decades…she refuses to believe you when you tell her the truth. How can you believe anything she says about you, when she can't even be bothered to get to know you? From what you've told me, Hershel…_you _aren't the one being selfish."

He smiled then. Myrah had a way of soothing the anxiety and fear that continued to knot inside him. When she was with him, he found himself believing that everything really would work out in the end. She slid her arms around his waist, pulling him close as she murmured to him.

"You aren't selfish, Hershel. You've spent so many years helping others…healing them. And perhaps you could say that I don't know you very well either, but even so, _selfish_ is the last word that I'd use to describe you. A selfish person wouldn't have healed Heavy Metal for free. He wouldn't have agreed to train a group of healers that he didn't want to teach in exchange for weapons for his brother in law. He wouldn't be so concerned about gaining control in order to protect me…"

Hershel relaxed at her words, and Myrah searched his face.

"Why do you have to always believe the worst about yourself?" she finally asked, and he looked away.

"I don't…"

"You _do._ You're so willing to believe every negative thing people throw at you. That you're useless…or selfish…or out of control. You should know yourself better than anyone, Hershel. You should be on your own side. Who is it you want to be?"

Her question surprised him, and he spent a few minutes thinking about it.

"I want to be free…but I also want to help. To be useful. To…love."

He murmured the last word, his hand coming to rest on the back of her neck. She smiled up at him.

"Then that's you," she pointed out simply. "That's the true Hershel…the one you've been fighting to become. Kind, helpful, gentle…and loving. That's the Hershel I knew before all of this…and the only real change is that you weren't free before. But now, you are."

"But I hurt others in the effort to gain that freedom," he reminded. "Iona told me that I must have reached a point when helping wasn't enough…that I decided that I was the only person that mattered in my life. That I made a decision to start living for myself…"

"No one can live entirely for other people and be happy, Hershel." Myrah's tone was more commanding now, full of the authority that she had been raised to wield. "You doing something for yourself does not make you a selfish person. You wanted to be free. That doesn't mean that you stopped caring for anyone…it doesn't mean that you didn't think that anyone else mattered. It just means that you weren't satisfied pleasing _everyone_ but yourself. Once you found your freedom, you came back for your niece and your family. And…me."

Myrah kissed him, though he could tell she was still self-conscious in doing so. The power inside was happy that she was siding with it; it had been sulking ever since Iona had given her judgement. Or…Hershel had been sulking. It was hard to tell what was _him_ and what was the power, or if the power was really even different than him. Maybe it was just in his head…

"Thanks, Myrah," he murmured as she pulled back. She smiled, but he could feel something else in her feelings now. He wasn't sure whether to call it fear or regret, and his own smile faded. "Are you alright?"

"You believed her, when she said you were selfish," she reminded, her eyes searching his. "That moment she mentioned…when you started living for yourself. Was that me?"

He was shocked by the question, and she rushed to explain.

"I don't believe her, but you clearly did. Do you regret falling in love with me? Everything it's cost you…"

"_No.__" _He fixed her with a serious expression, one she no doubt had come to know. "How could I ever regret loving someone?" he asked softly. "_You_ aren't my selfish decision, Myrah. Maybe it was the first thing I had ever sought for myself…but that decision still affected me more than anyone else. I made that decision knowing that I was the only one who would suffer if it went badly."

She was feeling guilty now, which hadn't been his intention. Myrah's eyes dropped to the floor. "Which it did. Because of me."

"No. Because of Imgloss, and Bula. And foolish rules."

The Western Leader didn't seem entirely convinced, but she looked back up at him as she spoke again. "If you don't think I made you selfish, what is it you're afraid of? What moment is Iona talking about?"

Hershel's jaw clenched, and he knew his eyes were flashing. Myrah didn't back away, however. She was the only one who didn't seem to notice these internal battles. Or perhaps she really just didn't care—didn't see them as anything that should be feared.

"When I left to confront Imgloss," he finally admitted, forcing the power's defensive feelings away. "I knew that he could have killed me. I knew what he could do to my family if he did…what he could possibly do to the realm. But in that moment, nothing else really mattered."

Myrah stiffened in his arms. "Killed you? I thought you went to Imgloss to ask him to take you to the Island."

"That is what happened, in the end," Hershel admitted softly. "But initially, I went because I was tired of waiting for him to carry out his plans against me. I was tired of being blind…of being a prisoner. So, I confronted him and asked him to release me in one way or another."

It was a confession he hadn't told anyone yet. His face burned with shame as he felt Myrah's horror. "Hershel…"

"I was in a dark place," he murmured, not meeting her eye. "I wasn't alone…but it felt like it. Like I was sinking deeper and deeper. That's what Iona meant…what she could sense. That moment where I _didn__'t_ care what anyone else thought or how my decisions would affect them. Because if I did, of course I would have realized that Syn would be hurt and furious, that Tolan would feel betrayed…that Pippa would be targeted…"

The power shifted, uncomfortable with the confession. Myrah continued to emit horror, and he felt a hand on his face. "He could have killed you. And…you would have just let him?" Her words were hollow, and Hershel stared at the cold fireplace so he wouldn't have to see the expression that went with the feelings.

"I couldn't have done anything, if he had wanted to," he finally admitted. A spur of anger flashed off of her then, though Hershel wasn't sure if it was toward him or Imgloss.

"But he didn't," she finally realized. "I would have thought he would have…"

"He was more amused than anything," Hershel explained, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the memory. "Pleased that I had reached such a low point. He told me that all healers felt like that—trapped, imprisoned…but that the ancients especially were _bored_. That's when I realized that this whole organization was moot. It was already doomed to die off, and I didn't understand why we should be bound in the meantime. So we made plans to destroy it."

Myrah didn't say anything; no doubt she was still trying to process everything that he had said. He gently pulled himself from her embrace, and she allowed him to as he walked over to make a fire. He continued to speak as he knelt and reached for the fire-starting stones.

"But it wasn't enough for me to just have the healers agree. I knew I wouldn't get my sight or my powers back unless I appeased the First Ancients. That's why I asked him to take me to the Island…why I went to that whole forsaken place at all. I just wanted the chance to ask them to take my punishment from me."

Sparks shot out from his flint, causing little tendrils of smoke to creep up from the tinder. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally sighed and sent a shot of aura into the kindling to start a small blaze.

"That was my selfish decision, Myrah. That's when I started living for myself…when I knew that seeing Imgloss and disappearing to the island would cause the people I loved to suffer. But I didn't even bother telling them where I was…I didn't _care._ All I cared about was getting my sight and my powers back."

Myrah didn't say anything, but he could hear her coming over. He was still kneeling, staring into the fire, and he felt her arms wrap around him from behind.

"It's like you said," she finally tried. "You were in a dark place. But that doesn't make you a villain. _One decision_ made at your lowest moment does not make you a selfish person, Hershel. Desperate, perhaps…but not selfish."

She was murmuring in his ear, and he reached up to grab her hand. Hershel could tell she was still taken aback from everything he had finally confided in her, but she didn't hate him. A weight he didn't realize he was carrying eased itself from his mind and he sighed in relief. Myrah moved to kneel down next to him, so they could look each other in the eyes.

"I don't trust this Iona woman," she finally explained. "I don't care if she's an Ancient Xinta…I wouldn't even care if she was a First Ancient. She cannot know you if she won't let you share your story, and she can't judge you if she doesn't know you. You seem to believe that she can help you, but I don't think you need that kind of help."

He pondered that for a minute, and Myrah continued softly.

"That person you said you want to be…if that's the true Hershel, then when do you feel most like that? When do you feel most like yourself?"

"The true Hershel," he mumbled, thinking about it. He looked over, his pale eyes staring into her dark ones. "With you, I know who I am, and who I want to be."

"Then you should trust my opinion of you," she argued. "If you're yourself around me…"

He chuckled. "I do trust you," he tried. "And I feel like myself around Phos as well…and Pippa. And strangely, I feel more like myself around Iona, as cranky and bias as she may be."

Myrah scowled at that. "How can someone that berates and uses you make you feel like yourself?"

Hershel shrugged. "It reminds me of being Phos's apprentice," he realized. "She isn't Phos…and I'm not her apprentice. But working alongside her, looking to her for help…it's reminding me what life used to be like."

"What did life used to be like?" she demanded softly. She seemed irritated, and he smiled to set her at ease.

"Simpler."

"Mmm…so you _do_ regret how your life has turned out then? I've made everything too complicated? If a cranky, rude old lady can make you feel the same way I can…"

He laughed then, and she looked puzzled at his amusement.

"I only meant that there are certain times that help me connect with myself. When I almost forget that there's some power inside that doesn't quite fit in with everything else. But _nobody_ can make me feel the way you do, Myrah. You don't need to have doubts about that."

She relaxed then, and he wondered how someone as confident as she was could be jealous of anyone. She leaned into him as they watched the fire together. He had lit it so that he could get a kettle going for tea, but now found that he didn't want to move. He wrapped an arm around her, feeling content.

"So do you feel like you're any closer?" she finally asked. "Is this eccentric woman helping with her bad advice?"

Hershel hesitated. "I don't know," he admitted. "I need help figuring out how to stop fighting with the power inside of me all the time."

"And how do you know she can help you, if she hasn't so far?"

"I still think she can," the healer admitted carefully. "But…I have to be willing to trust her with more."

Myrah turned to frown at him. "But she doesn't want to know your life story," she reminded, and Hershel nodded.

"No. But she does want to try other exercises…things that will leave me more vulnerable than I would like. I have to figure out how to let her inside without leaving myself completely helpless."

"I don't like the sound of that," Myrah warned, and he smiled.

"I won't let her get too close…and she won't let me just talk about it. So we're at an impasse. I think it's possible for me to make progress, but one or both of us is going to have to give up some ground."

"I don't think I want you giving up more ground with this Ancient," Myrah pointed out. "I doubt she has your best interests in mind…not if she thinks you're lying about everything and calling you _selfish__…"_

Once again, the power inside thrummed its agreement and Hershel sighed. "I'll have to figure it out," he finally offered, and Myrah was quiet from her place lying on his shoulder. They held hands, neither seeming to want to move to unpack any more.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he murmured into her hair.

"Life would be simpler without me," she reminded. He tsked.

"That's not the kind of simple I'm looking for," he argued.

"Then what is it you're looking for?"

There was a soft challenge in her words, and Hershel rubbed her hand. "Freedom…love…control. Fulfilling my role as a healer without the unnecessary rules. Having a good relationship with my family."

His last sentence was the softest, and he felt Myrah move on his shoulder so she could kiss the side of his head.

"You know what you want," she pointed out. "That's the first step to achieving anything."

Hershel watched the orange and yellow flames dance in the small fireplace as he considered that.

"Then it's high time I figure out the next step."

27


	70. The Secret Village: Chapter 70

208

The crystal glowed blue. It was really the only emotion that Pippa could use that would make the crystal react; all she had to do was think about her Uncle Hershel.

She sat cross-legged in the corner of the tent. Her mother had fallen asleep in the chair; she had a long day, Pip knew. Syn had traveled to a far village and back, which always wore her out. Baffa was snoozing by the fire, since Syn wasn't awake to make him go back outside.

No one had witnessed the crystal's change from clear to blue. It was the first time Pip had ever been able to make it change; all Uncle Hershel had ever taught her was to get it to float perfectly over her hand. Of course, it didn't last long, because her excitement at achieving the change ruined the blue color. Now she had finally gotten it to work again, and the fact that there wasn't even anyone to be proud of her made her even sadder.

The crystal bobbed slightly, and Pippa tried to make it turn red. She tried to think of something that made her angry. The first thing that came to mind was Imgloss, and she scowled at the memory. The blue began to fade, but thinking of Imgloss made her think of Hershel which just made her feel sad all over again.

"No armed charge tonight, Fluff?"

She looked up with a start, the crystal falling to her hand as her concentration was broken. "Dad!"

She grinned at Tolan from his place by the door, and he smiled in return. His eyes rested on the item on her hand. "What's that?"

Her heart immediately began to pound, and she shrugged as she looked back down at it."Just an aura crystal…"

Tolan came over and set a bunch of things on the table. "Where did you get it?"

Pippa put her necklace back on quickly. "Um…"

"I can assume where you got it, actually," Tolan pointed out with a stern expression. "Does Hershel know you have that?"

"He gave it to me," Pippa said defensively as she pushed herself to her feet.

"When?"

"A while ago," she countered, though it wasn't quite true. "So I could practice on my own."

Tolan didn't look like he believed her, and Pippa came over.

"What is all this stuff?"

"Leather. I was thinking you could help me make sheaths for the weapons I've been making."

Pippa leaned on the table, her eyes flicking over the material on the. "Oh."

Tolan stared at her, frowning. "You could do it; you made that bag thing you always carry around."

"My healer's satchel," she reminded. Her father's expression flickered with something, but she wasn't really paying attention as she poked at the leather. "I dunno if I wanna make sheaths. That sounds boring."

He scoffed, gathering up the material to put over in the corner. "You already stopped coming to the forge…you need to learn some part of the trade," he argued.

"Cuz the forge is _boring.__" _Pippa moved to shoo Baffa out of the tent; she could see her mom waking up and she didn't really want to get in trouble for having her sniffer inside again. Unfortunately, Baffa woke up slower than Syn did.

"Pippa…what is he doing in here?" Syn asked, and Pippa threw her mother a sheepish look.

"I'm getting him out! He was just lonely and cold out there. It's _cold_ in the North."

"He's got a coat of fur; he'll be fine," Tolan cut in dryly. His arms were folded as he fixed his daughter with a stern expression. Syn stood and stretched, noticing her husband's expression.

"Everything alright?"

"Fluff thinks she's above weaponry," he muttered, and Syn couldn't help but smile as Pippa put her hands on her hips.

"I don't wanna_ make_ swords. I just wanna fight with them."

"You can't tell me that making crystals float around and looking for leaves under _rocks_ is more interesting than making weapons," Tolan argued, and Pippa shrugged.

"I'm gonna be a healer. Like Un…like Mom."

She tried to cover up her faux pas, but it didn't seem to slip her parent's attention. Tolan narrowed his eyes and her mother looked sad. Pippa finally stamped one foot. She had tried not to mention her Uncle since moving up here, but she was tired of dancing around the subject. She looked up to meet her father's eye full on. "When can I go visit Uncle Hershel?"

Her parents both seemed surprised, but her father's expression darkened. "I already told you, Fluff. He's got stuff he has to work out…"

"Maybe he's already done," she argued, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Or maybe he needs us to visit so we can help him out. He's gonna be so lonely, if we never go."

"I said _no,_ Fluff." Tolan marched over to where he put the leather, pulling out a piece. She should have let it go, but instead the six-year-old pouted.

"You could come with me!" she pointed out. "If you don't want me going all the way down there alone…"

_"Pippa."_

Tolan's voice had taken on an edge, and Pippa stiffened. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Syn smiling sadly down at her.

"We need to give him some more time," her mother explained softly. "He'll be ok, Pip."

The child looked away, her hand grabbing the crystal hanging around her neck. _I__'ll keep practicing_ she thought to herself, not feeling like she could say her thoughts out loud anymore. _ I__'ll get good at all the colors…and when I show you, you'll be so impressed with me. Once I can finally see you again._

* * *

Amber sniffed again, her head buried into her pillow. It was a rare moment that she was in the room and Dani wasn't, and she was taking advantage of it by finally letting herself process what would be happening in the next week. M. was _leaving._ For good…or, for two years at least. But it might as well have been forever. She didn't know where she would be in two years! So much had happened in the last six months that she would have never expected, how could she believe with any confidence that she would be able to see her friend again after his travels?

The door opened and Amber froze. She hoped that Dani would just think she was asleep…

"Amber?"

She tried to muffle her shaky inhale, but musicians tended to have good hearing.

"Oh, Amber…" Dani came over and sat next to where Amber was crying face down into her pillow. "We're gonna miss him too; so many dancing digs that will go to waste now that I won't have a target…" she tried. Amber finally turned to look at her friend, though she was sure that her face was a puffy mess.

"He didn't even_ tell me,_" she pointed out with a sniffle, and Dani gave her a sad half-smile.

"Yeah, that was pretty bogus of him."

They fell silent as Amber snuffled a little more, the tears finally dying down.

"He was my first friend," the Oni finally confided softly. If it had been someone else, she would have worried that Dani would feel jealous or hurt to have Amber talk about another friend. But Dani really was one of those rare humans that tended to feel the way you needed them to, and all she picked up from the bespeckled girl was sympathy.

"You just had to train him to be nice first," Dani remembered with a smile, and Amber sat up so she was sitting next to her roommate.

"I never had a friend…a _real_ friend…before M. And he can be such a hoofer-brain sometimes, but I don't want him to _leave._ Everything was finally back to normal—the way that it was supposed to be."

"Why is he doing this whole traveling thing anyways?"

Amber bit her lip. "He doesn't want to be a dancer. Or, maybe he does, but he doesn't want to just do it by default. So he's going to go tour the realm with his Grandfather and hopefully figure out what he wants to do with his life."

"My parents would say that's a waste of time," Dani mentioned, and Amber pulled her feet up on the bed so she could hug her knees to her chest.

"I think it will be good for him," she admitted. "Make him feel less trapped. I just wish it wasn't for so long."

"Two years is a _really_ long time," Dani pointed out, swinging her own legs. "It's kind of weird to think about it. Where will we be in two years…you know? You could already be rich and famous, with all that talent of yours."

Amber smiled weakly. "Hardly. Besides, I have to _graduate_ first, before I can really do anything with dancing."

"You could totally start performing while still in school; tons of people do that. Hey…speaking of graduation…"

Amber looked over, and Dani grinned.

"Openheimer said he still has to graduate, yeah? That means that when he gets back, you'll be on the same schedule."

Amber wiped her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"You're two years behind him. He takes two years off, and suddenly you're in the same classes. Then you'll graduate at the same time."

Amber thought about that, but then she shook her head. "I dunno; Marty III started me above my age group already…and I have to do a lot of this semester over again."

"Mmm…well, either way, you'll still have a few years of school together when he finally gets over his wanderlust and gets his butt back here."

Amber offered a weak smile, but no doubt Dani saw through it because the pianist gave her a hug from the side.

"It's ok to be sad," Dani offered softly. "When June was sick, she had to travel to this specialist who was super far away. I didn't see much of her for three months…which I get isn't nearly as long as two years. But it was still really hard, so I know that it's not really helpful for people to tell you to look on the bright side."

Amber wiped her face again, leaning into her friend.

"Sometimes it feels like nothing ever goes right," she whispered sadly. "Like every time something great happens, it has to be followed by something awful."

_"'Life's the dirty monster that teaches you to fly, then clips your wings and grounds your dreams before you reach the sky.'_"

Amber looked over in surprise and Dani gave her a sheepish grin.

"Cray-Z lyrics," she admitted. "One of their new singles…"

"Reggie really knows what he's talking about," Amber decided, and Dani shrugged.

"Jaded Mask actually writes the lyrics to most of their songs; Reggie's drumming just gives them _life.__"_

Amber couldn't help but chuckle at that, and Dani joined in. It felt good to laugh, Amber decided. Even if laughter didn't completely take away the sadness…it definitely helped.

* * *

"Tolan's out on patrol today and I already agreed to help a village in the North. You said you were in the tent today…can you please watch her?"

Syn's voice was pleading, and the young infant in her arms babbled as she looked around at the various colorful and shiny items in the tent.

"I…suppose…"

Hershel's answer had been hesitant, but his sister flashed him a grateful smile as she handed him the child. Pippa squealed in annoyance at the fact that she was no longer in her mother's arms, and Syn gave her daughter a quick kiss on her fluffy head.

"You'll be fine, Pippa," she cooed softly. Then she handed Hershel a bag. "This should have everything she may need. I'll be back before sunset, I promise."

Pippa screeched as her mother disappeared out the door, and Hershel looked down at the squirming bundle. She was already so much bigger than she had been last he had seen her. He realized with a pang that she was growing up fast, and considering that his sister didn't visit often anymore, he wasn't getting to see it.

He shifted the baby so that she was facing him, rather than the empty doorway, and began bouncing her in his arms.

"You look just like your mom, you know," he murmured to her. "When Syn was a baby. Hopefully, you have more of an appetite, though. I had the hardest time getting her to eat."

He hadn't thought Pip would calm down very quickly; he knew children at this age cried at most everything. But to his surprise, the curly-headed ten-month-old stopped crying at the sound of his soft voice. He smiled at her, and after a moment she smiled back, showing off a few small teeth.

"You didn't have those last I saw you," he pointed out, looking closely at the small white dots in her gums. They looked healthy, and he gave them an approving nod. "You've been doing well for yourself, haven't you, Pip?"

She giggled and then began stretching her hands to the floor as she grunted. Hershel lowered her to the floor, and Pippa immediately began crawling away. He watched her with a smile.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" he demanded. "I'm supposed to be spending today prepping herbs and poultices."

Pippa reached the scroll cubbies and immediately pulled herself up to her feet, helping herself to the scrolls that she could reach. She had pulled several out by the time Hershel had reached her, scooping her up.

"Oh, no you don't…"

She screamed angrily, but he fixed her with a stern look.

"Can't have you playing with those; some of them are thousands of years old," he chided. He took her over by the fireplace and sank into one of the chairs, holding her on his lap. She was still screeching and crying, turning with her hands outstretched to the scrolls that she had been having such a good time with. Hershel thought for a moment before grabbing something off the nearby table.

"Pippa…" he tried, but she ignored him. He bounced her a little and she finally turned, still blubbering. However, her crying stopped and her eyes widened as she caught sight of the floating crystal. Hershel couldn't help but smile.

"Pretty, huh?" he murmured. "Syn liked shiny stuff too. Wish I would have had a good distraction like this, back in the day. I mainly had to rely on sparkly rocks and stuff like that."

Pippa didn't answer, as he didn't think she would. Her little hands immediately went to touch the crystal, and it fell into his palm.

"Can't touch the aura," he chided softly. "But you can look at this, if you'd like."

He handed her the crystal, and Pippa babbled as she held it in her hands. She turned it over again and again and finally stuffed it in her mouth, chewing on it with her few little teeth.

"Not quite an effective way to use that," he pointed out, but he finally picked her back up and carried her over to the kitchen table. He sat her on the table, where she seemed content to chew on the crystal. He pulled out his pestle and mortar and began filling it with a few different herbs.

"Yew plant and Cyran Seed make a good poultice," he said, and the infant looked up as he spoke. There was no way she could understand, being as young as she was…but he had to admit that it was nice to have _someone_ to talk to. Even if she was making a puddle of drool on the table. "The trick is to use more yew plant than cyran seed. You can also boil cyran seed in a tea, but you have to make sure to take the seeds out afterward. They're pretty potent; you shouldn't ever _eat_ this poultice. It's supposed to be put on bruises."

"Daaaaaaaaa," Pippa responded. She began smacking the aural crystal against the table.

"Not really a cure. But it helps with the swelling and the symptoms."

He finished grinding and pulled out his half-filled bottle to dump the contents in. There was a crash as Pippa launched the aural crystal into Hershel's cookware, and she clapped and kicked her legs as if she were proud of the fact that she made her Uncle jump. Luckily he had finished dumping in the contents and he shook his head at the giggling infant.

"You're going to be a trouble-maker, aren't you?" he asked. Pippa crawled over to him, holding her hands out to be picked up again. He did so, and she continued to babble as she reached up and yanked on his hair.

"_Ow__…._careful, Pip," he chided, pulling her away from her face. She just laughed, kicking her feet happily. Such a carefree little thing; he mused. "Now…what on earth am I going to do with you till sunset?"

Pippa didn't answer, though she had caught sight of something else that intrigued her. Her hands slapped the tattoos around his forearms.

"Waawaaaawaaaaaa…."

She looked up at him and he gave her a tight smile.

"Healer tattoos," he murmured by way of explanation. She looked down and gave them another two pats for good measure. Hershel tried to think of something else he could give her that would consume her attention enough for him to get more work done. His eyes came to rest on the scrolls on the ground.

Pippa squirmed a little as he positioned her on his lap, opening the map up so she could see it. The picture had the desired effect; her eyes grew large as she patted the old parchment.

"Uhhhhhhh!"

"It's the first realm," he explained softly. "See that tent there? That's where we are. The cheeky old Ancient that drew this put his tent in the very center. How's that for self-centered?"

Pippa laughed, and Hershel couldn't help but smile. She hadn't understood the joke…but he enjoyed making her laugh just the same.

"This is the Central fortress," he continued, his finger brushing another marking on the map. "That's where Keyda and Cole live with their two kids. I know you've met them before…Theo's the one who carried you around everywhere and Amber's the one who pulled you out after you crawled into that well…" He shuddered a little at the memory, bouncing her. "I'm glad you weren't hurt. It wasn't deep, and she fished you out quickly."

Pippa had stuffed a fist into her mouth, sucking on it noisily.

"And these are the other provinces. West…South…East…" here he paused, his expression flickering with memories as he finally pointed at the last fortress on the map. "and North. Maybe someday, you'll meet the people who live there."

He glanced down to see if Pippa was still listening. Her eyes were dropping as she sucked on her fist, but he could tell that she was looking at the opposite side of the map. He followed her gaze.

"That's dragon territory," he explained. "There's a union that keeps us safe; Dragons and Oni aren't at war anymore. But we still keep a wide berth around each other. I'm not sure if we'll ever truly be united. Maybe when you're all grown up."

Pippa had leaned her head back against him, curling in on herself as she fell asleep. Hershel looked down in surprise; but then his expression softened as he pulled her close. It was the perfect opportunity to get some work done while she napped, but even knowing that, he found that he didn't want to move. So he sat there and held her close for an hour or so as the baby dreamed on.

The dream faded to black, and Hershel was aware of himself again. It had been a dream…a revisited memory. His heart ached at the thought of his niece; it had only been a few weeks, but he missed having her bright smile around.

The blackness in his mind continued, and Hershel shivered. The dream was over; he should be waking up….

_NO!_

A scream pierced the blackness and his heart pounded in fear. A feeling filled him now; the same feeling he had when he had seen Syn and Tolan talk about leaving. That feeling of foggy reality. This differed from a dream or a memory…there were emotions swirling around him. Fear, mainly…so much fear…

The scream echoed again and suddenly he could see someone plummeting past him, the darkness becoming a gaping tunnel that swallowed the small figure whole while she shrieked. A fire lit inside as Hershel finally managed to scream out.

_"PIPPA!"_

He bolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat. He tried to push it off; it had been a dream. It was just a dream. But his power wouldn't relax, racing through his blood. This was no dream, it urged. This was real. He needed to do something…Pippa was in trouble. It didn't make any sense, but the vision was true. He _knew_ it was true.

He only hesitated a moment longer before flashing out of his tent.

209

"She's _always _wanted to be a healer, Tol," Syn pointed out. The fire was crackling as her husband stared into it, seemingly lost in thought. Pippa was asleep in the back room.

"I just thought maybe she'd want to explore _other_ occupations," the ex-guard muttered, poking at the fire with a stick. Sparks danced in the fireplace, and Syn sipped her tea silently while he brooded. "She enjoys fighting, and she's good at it. Even if she doesn't want to make weapons, she'd make a fine guard, or warrior. I don't want her to have such limited views at _six.__"_

Syn frowned. "You've never had a problem with it before," she pointed out. "I thought we were going to let her be whatever she wanted to be."

"We _are,__"_ Tolan muttered, giving the fire one last angry poke. "But she's less than a decade old; she doesn't even know what she wants. Children change their minds all the time!"

"So maybe she'll change her mind," Syn pointed out softly. She searched her husband's face. "Is something wrong, Tolan?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wish Pippa would be open to more ideas…and not set her heart on things so early. Life has a way of disappointing you."

He retreated from the fire so he could sit in the chair next to Syn, and she reached out to grab his arm.

"Life didn't disappoint me," she pointed out with a soft smile. "You seem to be in a cynical mood tonight."

Tolan didn't answer, and she squeezed his arm.

"Everything alright at the forge?"

"Everything's great," he offered, pushing his hair out of his face. "My weapons are only getting better, now that I've gotten back into my groove. Made another dagger now, and a broadsword."

"That's good, then. Are they selling as well as you'd hoped?"

"Haven't taken them to market yet, but they should do well."

"Then what's eating at you?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"You know…I'd hoped to make some personal weapons," he finally admitted softly. "Maybe a new short sword for Pip…some back up katanas. A healer's dagger for you." He sighed. "The irony is, I can _make_ those weapons, but I can't seem to afford to keep them."

"What do you mean?"

Tolan's voice was bitter as he glowered at the dancing flames. "The idiot who runs the forge buys the materials for me to make the weapons, but he won't let me buy my own weapons at the price he got the materials. He demands that I buy the weapons at market value if I'm going to keep them. And…given the quality…it seems that they're a little more than I can afford."

His final words were a growl, and Syn's frown deepened. "You can't buy your own materials? Then he wouldn't be the one paying for any of it."

"He says he won't let me use the forge for personal projects. We had a bit of a…misunderstanding today." Tolan glanced over as Syn's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I kept my temper. Barely. But it's so frustrating."

"Maybe we should find another forge," Syn offered. "Or make our own."

She trailed off as Tolan shook his head.

"Nah. I've been looking, Syn. And building a forge would cost far more than the number of weapons I would want to make in it."

The healer didn't know what to say to that, and Tolan sighed before grabbing her hand with his own.

"It's fine, Syn. I knew that this is what would probably end up happening if I chose this line of work."

"It doesn't seem fair," she pointed out softly, and he shrugged.

"Life's not fair," he said. Syn leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well…you still have me and Pip," she pointed out with a smile. "Which…I remember you saying was all you ever needed."

Tolan finally smiled, and Syn felt a rush of relief as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, the only sound in the room the crackling fire. There was a pop, which Syn assumed was a burst of sparks from the nearby blaze. But then the entire tent filled with light.

Syn flew back. Tolan turned towards the backroom in time to see the light fade.

"What…" Syn breathed, but Tolan had already reached the shelf where he kept his katanas. Rather than reach for a weapon of her own, Syn immediately ran to the back of the tent.

"Syn!" Tolan's voice was full of warning, and he was right behind her as they burst into the back together. Pippa was still lying on her mat, sound asleep despite the light and the noise. However, Syn's heart jumped to her throat when she saw the pale figure kneeling next to her.

"Hershel?" Her words were barely audible, but Tolan immediately pushed past her to point his weapon at the familiar intruder.

"Get away from her."The ex-guard's voice was low and dangerous, and Hershel's expression flickered with both anger and confusion. When he didn't move, Tolan took another threatening step forward, but Syn grabbed her husband's arm and forced him to lower his weapon. He did…but only a few inches.

"Hersh…what are you doing here?" she whispered. She didn't want to wake Pippa. There was no doubt the child would be excited to see her Uncle, but it would just make everything that much more complicated if she saw him. And…it was unnerving, having Hershel show up like this. If he needed something, why didn't he come to them? Why had he gone for Pippa?

"Pippa was in trouble," Hershel finally murmured, and Syn's heart clenched. What did that even mean? She felt Tolan stiffen.

"You aren't welcome here," her husband pointed out, and Hershel's eyes flashed again. Syn's heart pounded; she hated the look on his face when that happened. He didn't even look like her brother when his eyes were full of light like that. Realizing that the situation was just going to escalate further, she released her husband's arm and moved to go closer to where Hershel was kneeling.

"_Syn__…"_ Tolan hissed, and she turned to hold up a hand for him to calm down.

"I'm fine," she countered. "Now quiet…you'll wake Pip."

Tol clearly wasn't happy about her going to talk with Hershel, and she knew it. But at the mention of Pippa, Tolan relaxed a little. Syn reached Hershel, and she was glad to see that the light had faded from his eyes. Now he just looked dazed. Taking a breath, she grabbed his arm and was relieved when he allowed her to pull him to his feet. Syn hoped that Hershel wouldn't notice that she was trembling as she removed them both from the tent.

Once they were outside, Hershel finally pulled from her grasp. His pale hair and skin glowed in the moonlight, making him look like some otherworldly creature.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, and he sighed.

"Pip was in trouble," he repeated, gesturing with his hands in confusion. "I…I saw her falling. She was screaming and…"

"Pippa is fine," Syn pointed out. She hugged herself; the breeze was blowing, and the North really was freezing at night. "You saw her sleeping in there."

Hershel's expression suddenly became desperate…his tone pleading. Like he was begging her to understand. "But I _saw_ her…"

"It was a nightmare, Hershel." She hadn't even thought about it until the words came blurting out, but suddenly everything made sense. Her brother had a nightmare, and in his panic, he had transported here to check on Pippa. But Hershel was shaking his head.

"No, Syn. It wasn't just a nightmare. You don't understand…"

She grabbed his arms, trying to calm him down. In part, so that he would stop looking so confused and terrified…and in part because she wasn't sure how he would react if he started to panic.

"You're safe, Hersh," she tried comfortingly, the same way she had when he had suffered from night terrors growing up. "Pippa's safe. You had a nightmare, but it wasn't real. It's ok."

He relaxed somewhat, but then his expression hardened. "But it _was_ real."

Syn scanned his face, trying to figure out why he was acting like this. _It__'s the power…_ she realized. _It__'s making him like this…_

"Hershel…"

"I know nightmares, Syn. I know dreams, and memories. But this wasn't a nightmare. This was something different."

"Different how?" she demanded. She was concerned now, wishing desperately that her brother would come to his senses. That he would go home. Instead, he kept a hold of her arms.

"Sometimes, I…I can _see_ things…"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, and Hershel cursed under his breath.

"I _know_ it sounds crazy, Syn…but I know what I saw earlier was real. Pippa really was falling; I could feel her terror. It was just like when I heard you and Tolan talking about moving up to the North…"

"What?" It came out as a horrified whisper. She didn't know what he was talking about anymore. Hershel winced, but then continued.

"That's how I knew you were moving. I heard your conversation…I heard you talk about how you needed a change of scene, and how you were going to leave me behind, and…"

She pulled from his grasp. "You were spying on us?" she hissed, feeling betrayed. Hershel groaned, grabbing his head.

"_No__…_I didn't mean to see it. But I did…and I knew it was real. It's so hard to explain, but I can tell which scenes are fake and real, and this scene with Pippa was _real.__"_

_"_I don't know what you're talking about," She pointed out. She was shaking harder now, but it was hard to know whether it was from the cold or fear. "Hershel you aren't making _sense.__"_

"I'm trying," he promised. "Syn…Pippa's in danger. I don't know how or why, but…"

"Pippa is fine," she argued back. "Hershel, _you__'re_ the one who's acting strange! If anything…"

"I need to be here, to make sure she's ok. To make sure that what I saw doesn't…"

"That's not going to happen." Her words were stern now, louder. Hershel's words died in his throat, and Syn finally sighed. "Hershel, you _know_ that isn't going to happen. Pippa is fine…and it's clear that you still need some time to figure things out."

He looked taken aback. "Syn…I'm not trying to scare you," he finally tried. "I'm trying to _protect_ you and Pippa…and even Tolan. And I'm figuring things out; I've been training with…"

"_This_ does not look like figuring things out!" Syn hissed, gesturing to him. "You show up here in the middle of the night talking about dreams being real…Hershel it's not _like you. _This isn't control!"

"Syn…"

"When you have control, you can see Pippa. But…I can't let you in there. Not like this."

Hershel clenched his fists, and Syn took a step back.

"You might not be trying to scare me…but you are, Hersh."

He froze, and she could see him battling internally again. She bit her lip, waiting to see what he would decide. When he finally spoke, he sounded calm…like himself. "What I saw, Syn…"

"…Was just a dream," she promised. "Pippa's fine."

He still didn't seem so sure, and she sighed. She was shivering now as she hugged herself, and he finally seemed to notice.

"We should go in where it's warmer…" he started, but Syn shook her head.

"You need to go home, Hershel."

He hesitated, and she felt a pang of guilt when she saw his expression.

"Tolan's had a short fuse lately," she explained softly. "He had a stressful day at work, and if you go in there now, he's not going to take it well."

Hershel's expression darkened, but he finally sighed. "Alright. Just…keep an eye on Pip."

With that, there was a flash. Syn winced at the brightness of the light, backing up a few steps. She blinked the stars from her vision as she glanced back, but her brother was gone. Something inside ached.

Tolan was waiting right by the door when she came in; she wouldn't be surprised if he had listened to the whole conversation.

"What did he want?" His tone was angry, and Syn sighed. She was exhausted.

"He had a nightmare…he thought Pippa was in trouble. He came to check on her."

Tolan glanced over at where their daughter was still snoozing. "Fluff's fine."

"I told him that," Syn assured, wrapping her arms around her tense husband. "He went home. It was just a false alarm."

Tolan didn't answer and she moved to kiss him.

"Coming to bed?" she murmured. He had to be just as exhausted as she was. He shook his head, but finally relaxed somewhat.

"I have to finish up some work…get those sheath's ready for when we go East tomorrow. You go on, though…you seem pretty beat."

Syn reached up to tug on his braid.

"If you're sure…"

He kissed her in reply, and she moved to lie down on the mat next to Pippa. Tolan left the room, but returned a few minutes later with his materials. Syn's brow furrowed as she laid on the mat and watched him work. She knew that he wouldn't go to sleep tonight, and not because he was worried about getting the sheaths done. Her eyelids drooped as she watched Tolan glance towards the doorway again and again, and the curly-headed healer couldn't help but pray that Hershel wouldn't be back tonight.

210

"You said _yes?__"_

Theo was dumbstruck, and his father looked over sheepishly.

"Your mother thinks that we should just let him wander over and meet the dragons on his own," Cole explained. "But I don't really feel like patching up relations…with the dragons about his behavior and Ninjago when they learn Tobias went up in flame. So I said I'd go with him."

Theo sighed slowly and Cole finished washing his hands in the basin, shaking them out before reaching for a towel.

"It's not like you have to come, Theo…"

"I _do_ have to come; that was the thing. He wanted me to go with him, and I said I wouldn't be able to unless you said yes."

"So…I was supposed to say no?" Cole raised his eyebrow and Theo slumped slightly.

"I dunno," he finally admitted, folding his arms. Cole seemed to be waiting for more of an answer, though. Theo cleared his throat before continuing. "It's just…I feel bad."

"About what?"

"About…shirking my responsibility. Making you do it for me."

Cole smiled then, coming over to ruffle his son's hair.

"You aren't shirking. It just turned out to be a two-person job…"

"With Ret and me, there _were_ two people!"

"A _three_ person job, then," Cole said with a laugh. Theo scowled as he tried to get his hair to lie flat again.

"So you're going with him, then? Today?"

"I didn't have time today. I told him that we could go near the end of the week."

Theo nodded to himself. "Alright. I'm coming too."

Cole looked surprised and his son huffed.

"I'm not as mean as you, you know. I won't leave you with him _alone__…" _Theo added.

"Gee, that's the spirit," Cole joked, but then his smile faded. "Was it really as bad as all of that?"

Theo knew he had made his father feel guilty, and he winced. "Honestly he's just really annoying. It wasn't dangerous or anything. Well…until we went to the South. And even then…" he rubbed his head sheepishly. "…I guess there was a part of me that wanted to fight in the Pit. Prove that I could do it. Shoulda guessed that I couldn't."

Cole just smiled and patted Theo on the back.

"That's not something you _need_ to be good at, Theo. Though…between you and me, Ottan _did_ mention you were doing pretty well before Tobias got involved."

Theo glanced up then, and his father gave him a sheepish wink.

"Just don't tell your Mom I said that."

* * *

"Hey, _watch it!__"_

Tolan didn't even respond to the man he had run into. His face was a mask of stone as he forced his way through the haggling crowds towards the stalls that would buy his weapons for the best price. He almost didn't come; Hershel's random appearance had left him shaking with rage and even fear. What did he want? Why was he after Pippa? But though he had nearly stayed home, Syn had convinced him to come to the markets today. Without this sale, they would be low on money for the next week. His wife assured him that Hershel had been spooked from a nightmare, but it still left the ex-guard jarred. He shoved another shopper out of the way, and the woman whirled on him. She was probably going to yell, but her words died when she caught sight of his expression.

He reached the stalls, searching for the man who had bought the dagger last week. He had expressed interest in future endeavors, and was as good a place as any to start…

"Theodynn the _Heir?__"_

All around him, conversations mingled and jostled into a buzz of background noise. But this snippet caught Tolan's attention and he paused.

"Do you know any other Theodynns?" another voice answered dryly. Tolan searched and caught sight of the speakers; two old gossips pinching a variety of fruit at a small food stand to see which were ripe.

"I'm just surprised; you witnessed the fight yourself?"

"I happened to be in the South. Good day for it too; I was just expecting the usual thugs beating each other blue…but it was something else seeing royalty battle it out."

Tolan had frozen in place, and he was vaguely aware of people pushing around him and urging him to get out of the way.

"I didn't think the Rulers would let their precious little freak fight in the Pit…"

"Word is they didn't _know. _Ottan's in hot water…"

"How'd he do? The freak, I mean?"

"Eh…he held his own for a bit, but that other fellow didn't help much. Yellow, like the Ruler's partner…"

"Heard about him. Some kind of ambassador…"

"Embarrassment, more like. Got the poor prince knocked out cold."

Theo…in a pit fight? A feeling like heartburn flared up in his chest, and Tolan grimaced as he pressed on the part that tightened. The kid wasn't the greatest at hand to hand combat. Plus, Tolan knew better than anyone how Ottan stacked the odds against those he found interesting.

"He alright now?"

"No idea. Had to be carried out of the Pit…and no one's seen him since."

Here the woman's voice dropped conspiratorially, and Tolan found himself walking towards them.

"Rumor is that the poor freak died, and that's why no one's heard from him."

Tolan's grip tightened on his wares, but the other woman waved off her companion's thoughts.

"Nah…if he were dead, it would have spread around the whole realm. Plus, Ottan would have been executed by now."

"Pshhh…you know the Rulers are against executions."

"They'd make an exception, if anything happened to their precious little heir."

The women finally walked away, cackling. Tolan almost followed, but then someone called out his name.

"Tolan!" He turned to see his buyer waving him down from his stall. "Got more for me?"

The lanky man hesitated a moment before turning to head over to the weapon's stall.

* * *

"There's a lot about your powers that you don't understand yet…I don't know if you can rule anything out."

Hershel turned to smile at Myrah; she was trying to be as supportive as she could be, he knew. But he also knew that there was just so much that she didn't know and didn't understand.

"I guess."

She came over to the table where he was sitting, carrying a volume with her. Hershel raised an eyebrow.

"What have you got?"

"Hrshyl's Collection of Poetry," she admitted, setting it in front of Hershel before taking a seat next to him. She pushed her bangs out of her face. "What did Archtivus say about your dream?"

Hershel frowned. "He…doesn't believe in visions," he finally admitted. "He says that the gift of prophecy is tied to the dragon race, not Oni."

"What does that mean?"

Hershel shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"But you believe they're visions…something true?"

"They feel different than dreams. I can sense their truth…if that makes any sense."

Here Myrah smiled. "As much sense as anything related to power and magic," she admitted. "To me, the fact that someone can launch fire from their hands is just as feasible as someone dreaming of the future. But if it is true, Hershel, then your niece…" She trailed off as she saw his expression crumple, and she reached out to grab his arm. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Myrah finally tried with a tight smile. "Perhaps it wasn't your nightmare at all…perhaps somehow you invaded Pippa's dreams."

He frowned at the thought. "You mean…saw _her_ nightmares?"

"Why not? They would have been her real nightmares without being reality itself."

"Perhaps."

He could feel her staring at him, trying to figure out how to make him feel better about this situation. He loved her for it, but there were some things she wasn't going to be able to fix, and they both knew it.

"So…the poetry," he mentioned, fingering the ancient cover. "Any reason you brought this out?"

Myrah blinked. "I…came across it in my research of the Island," she finally explained. Hershel looked surprised, and Myrah pulled the volume over to herself as she began flipping through it to find a certain page. "When you went missing, Pippa mentioned you were on some Ancient Island. So I searched everywhere for a reference to it. So we could find you."

"And you found something?"

He was surprised; he wouldn't have thought that anyone in general history even knew about the Island. It wasn't even mentioned in his own history scrolls…at least, not that he had found.

"Just this poem," she admitted. She pushed the book over to him, and Hershel skimmed the page quickly.

_ Stolen Heart in Chains of Expectation _

_ Taken from the Dust of Home_

_ To the Mists of the Western Sea_

_ Whispers of Secrets_

_ Promises of Honor_

_ But what can be gained in _

_ The Isle of Ancient Ones_

_ That was not offered_

_ When I proposed_

_ All of Me_

They sat in silence as he pondered the poems words. The Isle of Ancient Ones…it had to be the Isle of the Ancients. But why would Hrshyl of old have written about it? And in a love poem of all things…

"Lunise."

Myrah looked surprised as Hershel finally sat back, the puzzle clicking into place.

"What?" Myrah asked.

Hershel glanced over at the Western Leader, but he didn't say anything else as things starting connecting in his mind. Why the Island believed him to be part of some destiny…why Lunise had seemed so interested in him. Perhaps he was wrong in assuming that she was connected to a poet of old, but then he remembered the encounter he had heard when he was drifting to the departed realm. Lunise had been speaking to a Hershel…but not to him.

"Hershel…what's a lunise?"

Hershel finally cleared his throat. "She was the old guardian of the Island…she was tasked to serve it for eternity. When I escaped, I managed to release her."

Best to leave it at that, he thought. Myrah was watching him closely.

"But what does she have to do with this poem?"

"I think Hrshyl was in love with her. All these poems…I think they're about her."

He flipped through the various pages, his eyes picking out bits and pieces. Flowing hair like rushing water…eyes filled with understanding. He never found her name mentioned, but his power stirred inside of him like it agreed with his theory.

"This document is hundreds of years old," Myrah retorted. "Possibly close to a thousand. How could Hrshyl have been in love with someone you met?"

"Island Guardians are not mortal," he explained softly. "They are beings of light and power. The Island says that they are equals, but in reality, it is a destiny of eternal slavery. Lunise would have been there forever, had I not released her to the departed realm."

Here Myrah gave a start. "You killed her?"

He looked up, flushing at the horror in her expression. "I removed her from the Island," he admitted softly. "Without her constant source of light and power to sustain her soul, it was freed to the departed realm."

The Western Leader still looked perplexed, and Hershel shut the collection of poetry, pushing it away from him.

"How many of these Guardians were there?" Myrah finally asked. "Did you kill…_free__…_all of them? Or just her?"

"Lunise was the Island's only Guardian," he assured, and Myrah frowned.

"But you said Guardians. You made it sound like there were more than one."

"There would have been, if the Island had gotten its way with me."

It came out, spurred on by the bitterness that was churning within him. Sometimes he feared that the power inside of him was still connected to the Island, but it seemed to be filled with as much distrust and loathing towards the Ancient Entity as he was.

"What?" He glanced up at Myrah's murmur, and he realized with a shock what he had just confessed to. He froze, waiting for the fear and horror that Syn had shown when she had found out. And there was horror…but rather than fear, Myrah seemed angry. She reached out to finger his pale locks. "It tried to enslave you," she clarified, and he glanced away as she continued. "No wonder you don't want to talk about it…"

He tried to think of something else to talk about, something to change the subject. Myrah had started to walk away, and Hershel wondered where she was going; did the truth frighten her after all?

"I have something for you."

He looked up to see Myrah coming back with a package, and she smiled at his confusion. She handed it to him, and came over to hug him from behind. Hershel stared at the package and Myrah murmured into his ear.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

He smiled, happy that she didn't seem eager to press their earlier conversation. He pulled off the twine and ripped away the packaging parchment.

"What's this?" He pulled out a tunic, and felt her arms tighten around him.

"I just figured since you're living in the West now, perhaps you'd like to wear a little western fashion."

Hershel rubbed the cloth; it was nicer quality than what he was used to in the Central Province. Different areas tended to boast different fashions and color schemes, he knew. This tunic was muted reddish-brown in color with a high collar—it looked quite similar to what Myrah usually wore, to be honest. He glanced down at his simple—and perhaps bland—outfit. Healers especially wore simple clothing in styles and colors that would make them recognizable. He had dressed this way since first coming to live with Phos…

"You don't like it." Myrah sounded disappointed, but he could also tell that she was trying to keep her tone light. "You don't have to wear it," she offered quietly. "It was…just a silly notion, really."

"Of course I'll wear it," he countered, turning to face her and offer a small smile. "Thank you."

She radiated relief and Hershel stood, the package in tow.

"You don't have to change now," she said, surprised. He gave her a quick smile.

"Might as well see if it all fits."

He left the library to find a private nook, returning a little while later. When he re-entered wearing the new tunic and trousers, Myrah was sitting at the table reading some scroll or another. She looked up as he came in. Hershel felt a flush rising up his neck as Myrah stared at him, the scroll lowering to the table unconsciously. It was odd, being scrutinized like this; no one had ever cared what he _wore_ before. Myrah had stood and come over, looking him up and down with a satisfied smile.

"Well?" he finally asked. Myrah circled him one last time, nodding to herself. She was blushing, Hershel realized, and he flushed darker himself. He wasn't sure why she seemed so excited about the change; he was still _himself_…just dressed in a color other than sand grey.

"It seems to fit nicely…and I think it suits you," Myrah finally decided, reaching up to adjust the collar. Her hands lingered on the back of his neck afterward as she tilted her head. "How does it feel?"

"Um…feels fine," he offered. It was less scratchy than the clothes he was used to, but it all felt so strange on him. It was nice…but also jarring. She must have noticed his indecision because she offered another smile.

"You don't have to wear it," she reminded, and he chuckled.

"It's just new," he admitted. "But it's nice. I like it."

"You look good," she offered, and he scoffed as he glanced down at himself.

"It's going to take more than a new wardrobe…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Nonsense."

Myrah's fingers fiddled with the back of his collar and Hershel caught her gaze drop to his mouth.

"Am I allowed to kiss you yet?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer and she frowned as she leaned in. "So…_you__'re_ allowed to kiss _me, _but I still can't kiss you?"

"It seems I've been breaking my own rule," he agreed sheepishly, and she shrugged faintly.

"I still think it's a stupid rule," she offered. Her eyes were dancing with some private joke. "You really won't let me kiss you? It's a special occasion."

"Oh?"

"I was just going to congratulate you on your new look," she explained. Her fingers brushed against the small hairs on the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to race up his spine.

"I'm not sure if I can make an exception," he countered, teasing. His arms had found their way around her. "I don't think a wardrobe change is enough call for celebration…"

"Then we could celebrate the fact that you're finally fully unpacked…an official member of the Western Province."

"Mmm…are you going to try to boss me around now?" he murmured. "That's why you had me move to your province, isn't it? So you could _officially_ be in charge of me."

"No one's in charge of you, Hershel," she reminded. "Or should I say…_Master_ Hershel?"

"Not sure I deserve that title anymore," he mused.

"If anyone in the realm deserves it, I think you do," she countered. He smiled, using one hand to tuck her hair behind one ear.

"Well…_Leader_ Myrah…I suppose I could make an exception. If you truly feel that a celebration is in order."

She leaned in and kissed him without saying anything else, as if she was afraid he would change his mind. Hershel closed his eyes and held her close. These moments did make it easier to forget—to forget the visions, the fear in Syn's eyes…even the Island itself. So he held onto the moment, convincing himself that perhaps he should take time more often to celebrate the small things in life rather than being so anxious about all the big things.

He went to pull away, but Myrah grabbed hold of the high collar to keep him close.

"Mmmm…don't underestimate the need for celebration, Hershel," she warned softly, and he leaned in to kiss her briefly. In truth, he could have stayed there in her arms all afternoon…but she had meetings and people were bound to come looking for her. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't visited the Order of Echo and Antirock in several days. He pulled away again, but Myrah merely laid on his chest in an effort to keep him close.

"Don't leave," she murmured. "Things tend to get so dull without you."

He hugged her, his head resting on hers. He closed his eyes; she smelled like ancient parchment and disappointment; something he was tending to sense from her more and more lately.

"I'm sorry," he apologized honestly. She smiled a little, though her eyes were still closed.

"I know."

23


	71. The Secret Village: Chapter 71

211

M. walked into the jam session room to find Amber and Dani talking in hushed tones. Seeing his entry, the Piano immediately dissolved into giggles and M felt himself turn red. What on earth?

"What are you gossipers talking about?" he challenged. Amber turned around sheepishly.

"Gossipers? Please. Dani was just telling me…"

"Now, Oni-girl," M. Interrupted. "I've _warned_ you not to listen to the Piano. Anything she has to say about me are jealous lies."

"Oooo, that's rich coming from _you_, Openheimer!" Dani retorted, but she was still grinning at her own private joke, and he knew she wasn't really mad.

"So, what were you talking about?" he challenged again. Amber folded her arms, giving him that stern expression she tended to wear when she was thinking something over.

"Tomorrow," she finally admitted. He raised an eyebrow.

"_What_ about tomorrow?" he challenged. "Don't tell me that you've gotten the Instruments involved in our last day together…"

"She could hardly spend the whole day with you," Dani teased. "That much Openheimer needs to be set off with some real company."

Dani had just been joking, he knew, but he felt a rush of insecurity just the same. Amber must have felt it, because her smile faded.

"It was just a joke, M," she assured, shooting Dani a quick look. "You and I are still hanging out all day tomorrow…but I may have enlisted the Dani, David, and the others for a specific part of the day…"

"What, you've planned the whole day?" he asked. "I thought we agreed…"

"_You_ were planning the morning, and _I_ was planning from noon on," Amber cut in, folding her arms. "I'm not planning the _whole day._"

"I still feel cheated," he pointed out. "We still have two tests on Friday morning."

Amber just grinned. "You should have thought about that before agreeing to the deal…."

"Sneaky Oni."

"Stupid Openheimer."

M. finally grinned, holding his hands up in defeat. "Fine. But our last test ends at 10:30 sharp, and you had _better_ be ready for an adventure after that."

She laughed. "I was born ready," she challenged with an aloof smile. "Ask anyone."

* * *

Abstract dance? What did that even _mean?_

Amber exhaled nervously as she tapped her pencil against her jaw, staring at the free response question. She had even studied for this test, but there was so much of it that she still didn't understand. She finally jotted some half-put together answer and hoped that it would earn her enough points to pass. She remembered wryly how just last semester she had sworn off ever caring about these things called "grades." But then she had discovered that those who didn't earn a high enough grade had to redo the classes that were boring to begin with. It was definitely a motivator then.

The timer went off and she sagged in defeat as she trudged her test up to the front of the classroom. Give her a performance-based exam, and she could ace it without thinking. But all these words and descriptions and little bubbles all demanding to be filled in gave her a headache. For a moment, she pictured her brother taking a test like this and smiled. Theo'd be the kind of person that would be even more worried about filling in the bubble perfectly than he would be about getting the right answer.

She was walking out the door when she heard her name.

"Amber! Are you ready?"

She looked over and smiled when she saw M. waving her over from a less-crowded spot in the hallway.

"For anything," she promised, coming over. A sadness sprung up again, but she forced it down. The point of having a last day together was _not_ so they could mope and be sad…it's so they could have fun. "What's the plan, captain?"

"Mmmm…captain, I could get used to that," he teased, and she hit him lightly with her book bag.

"See? This is why I can't be nice to you. You get too big of a head,"

"I just thought it was Oni nature."

She glowered threateningly, and he rubbed his neck.

"Alright, you win. Consider my head back down to normal size. Do you want to drop that off at your room first?" He gestured to her book-bag and Amber looked down.

"Depends. Am I going to need to arm myself against more Openheimer "charm?"

He came behind her to grab her shoulders, and started pushing her down the hall towards her room.

"That settles it. We're dropping it off."

She pulled out of his grip, laughing, but obliged his request and headed to her dorm room. The door was open a crack and she could see Dani jamming out to something on her bed as she entered.

"HOW'D THE TEST GO?"

Dani's earphones were in, and she tended to blast her music loud enough that she felt like she had to yell just to hear her own voice over it. Rather than respond vocally (which Amber had long since learned was useless— unless she screamed, her voice was no match for the Cray-Z's lead vocalist) Amber just gave her roommate a thumbs up. Dani beamed as Amber tossed her book bag into the corner.

"HAVE FUN! SEE YOU LATER FOR THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"

Amber laughed and waved back at her friend before going back into the hall. M. was leaning up against the wall, arms folded.

"The you-know-what? What do those crazy Instruments have _planned?__"_

"You'll see," Amber said smugly. "Now…where to first? Knowing you…"

"Nah, you won't get it out of me that easily," M. challenged. Amber raised an eyebrow, and he grinned mischievously. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

"'Battle of Ninjago?'"

After two bus rides and a walk across a parking lot, they had finally reached their destination: the movie theater. Amber stared up at the poster on the wall, depicting some kind of mutant space monsters and a colorful team in the center.

"Is this supposed to be my dad's ninja team?" she finally asked. M. smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. I mean, the story is fiction, but it's _based_ on real people. With a few artistic liberties, I'm sure…"

Amber couldn't help but laugh.

"They don't look anything like that!" she challenged. "Uncle Jay is _way_ shorter than that guy…and did they make Aunt Nya blonde? She's not _blonde.__"_

"That's Analissa Marx; a famous actress," M. tried to explain. "Her blonde hair is her signature look!"

Amber had a hand on her chin, still analyzing the poster in front of her. "They made my Dad's hair too crazy, and they didn't make Uncle Kai's hair crazy _enough.__"_

"Are you done?" M. asked, folding his arms with his characteristic smirk. "Because if you go on like this in the movie, you'll get us kicked out."

"Mmmm….I may need a few more minutes," she said seriously, but she couldn't help but crack a smile at his dramatic groan. Amber finally turned to face him. "So…the movies?"

He shrugged. "You mentioned that you've seen some, but never in the theater. You were supposed to come with me and my mom, remember? Before everything got all…" He trailed off, and Amber's smile faded.

"Yeah, I remember. So this is our make-up movie, huh?"

"Hopefully it's good," M. said, looking up at the poster himself. "The others all either looked really stupid or were romances, and you've made it pretty clear how you feel about _those__…_"

Amber made a face, and he turned back to her.

"But if it's gonna bother you that this is about your Dad's team, we could see something else. I really doubt they're going to be very good at sticking to the facts."

"I don't mind, M. I think it'll be good for a laugh."

He smiled then, and she could feel his relief. "Alright. We better go get our seats…"

"Lloyd looks liked he switched bodies with my Dad."

M. blinked at her random interruption, but Amber just smiled now that she had finally put a pin on why the actors looked all wrong.

"Alright, I'm done now. Let's go."

* * *

"Mutant Space Zombies? How does that even _work?__"_

M. smiled as he drank his milkshake. Amber had barely touched hers, still going off on the movie they had just come out of.

"If they're from space, they might not be mutants _or_ zombies. Maybe that's just how their species is…and to them, _Ninjagoans_ look like Mutants."

"But they did want to eat people's brains, Amber," M. pointed out in as serious a voice as he could muster. "Which, of course, is what the real problem was…"

"That's just dumb. Why would anything want to eat brains?"

He couldn't help but laugh, and Amber finally dug into her milkshake. She was giving it a weird look and M. finally threw his straw wrapper at her.

"What's wrong? Haven't you seen a milkshake before?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I've _seen_ one," she challenged. "And I've even eaten a few. I just never understood how they get it to stay so cold."

"It doesn't stay so cold," he pointed out. "See? Yours is already melting everywhere. You gotta be faster at eating it, Oni-girl."

"It doesn't come through the straw until it melts!" she said. "I can't drink it until it gets like this!"

He laughed again and Amber muttered under her breath as she grabbed the glass milkshake cup. After a moment, her hand started glowing.

M. raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Openheimer. When it's too cold it gives me a headache."

Eventually, Amber had basically reduced her milkshake to flavored milk, and she finally started drinking it. She got about half-way through before making a face and pushing it away.

"It's not very good all melted like that, is it?" M. chastised with a grin, and she glared at him.

"It's _better,_" she countered. "It's just too sugary. I don't know how you Ninjagoans can eat an entire milkshake in one sitting."

She hiccupped directly after, and M. snorted in the middle of another drink of milkshake. He regretted it immediately as it came shooting out his nose however.

"_UHHHH!__"_

He grabbed a napkin, his eyes burning. Amber was laughing hard now, and it was mixing with her hiccups. The sound just made M. laugh harder, which was incredibly painful.

"_…STOP!" _he managed, wiping at his nose and eyes furiously, gasping for breath.

Amber continued to laugh and hiccup until he was pretty sure that the Oni wasn't even breathing anymore. People were turning to stare at them now, and M's face was burning crimson by the time he finally got a hold of himself.

"Not a word," he finally said, leaning back in his chair as the burning finally started to subside in his nose and face. Amber bit her lip, and he could tell she really was trying to keep it together. But then she hiccupped, and they both lost it all over again.

* * *

"En Guard!"

Amber just smirked at her friend under the fencing mask.

"This is the last thing you had planned? Really?" she teased, and she could imagine the look on his face under the mask.

"I couldn't leave without soundly beating you at fencing once and for all," he pointed out, and she smiled innocently.

"Well, if creaming you is all it will take to get you to stay…" she said innocently. The match began and they immediately began sparring. She had gotten better at keeping the actual fencing rules, though she did tend to make up her own footwork now and again. She parried again and again; she didn't want to beat him too quickly. Let him have his offensive stand.

They went for a few minutes, and she could hear M's heavy breathing through the mask.

"You are trying, right?" he finally asked, and she winked before whipping into motion. It didn't take long before the Openheimer was on the ground with the point of the fencing foil in the spot between his shoulder blades.

"I'm trying," she answered smugly, and he rolled over to pull his fencing mask off. He was glaring, but he couldn't quite keep his smile off his face.

"You're a cheater," he pointed out as she reached out a hand to help him up.

"Am _not__…" _she started, but then M. gave her a firm yank that threw off her balance and made her fall to her knees. In a moment the foil was up against her neck like a sword.

"Yield!" he ordered in a overly formal accent. "You have been _bested__…"_

She hesitated for a moment, but M. yelled out as her eyes flashed and her hands grabbed the foil and twisted it from his grasp. It helped that these school-issued fencing weapons weren't like real swords; she could grab the blade itself without any harm. In moments the Openheimer was blinking in surprised as the point of the foil was pointed at his own throat.

"Not quite." She countered, and he shook his head.

"_Now_ who has the big head?" he pointed out, and she pushed herself to her feet.

"I hope you enjoyed getting humiliated," Amber said, taking the foils back over to the turn-in container. "Because it's just going to keep going all day."

"Humiliated? _Please__…_ I _let_ you win."

"Sure, Openheimer."

"You dare accuse me of trying to beat my best friend only days before leaving for two years?" He put a mock hand to his chest. "I couldn't hurt your pride like that…."

"_Save it, _you liar!" she laughed. "Your plans already cut into my half of the day; we have to hurry or we're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

"Your next humiliation," she said smoothly with a wolfish grin. "Get your dancing shoes on, and meet me in the little theater."

212

M entered the theater and caught sight of the Instruments all set up in the orchestra pit. Amber was already onstage, dressed up in a Latin outfit and dance shoes.

"Hey, you didn't say anything about getting dressed up!" he challenged. He was just wearing a white T-shirt and jeans with his dance shoes, and she looked over.

"Oops."

He shook his head and came up onto the stage, walking over to her. "What is this? What are the Instruments doing here?"

Amber just smiled as she stretched. "We're dancers, M. I couldn't _not_ plan in some dancing during our last day…"

"So that's it? We're dancing?"

"Kinda."

The doors to the theater opened, and M. looked up to see a few figures making their way down the aisles. Dani stood up from her place on the side of the stage (the piano didn't fit in the orchestra pit, apparently.)

"Introducing our esteemed panel of judges…" the brunette called loudly. As the figures made it to the front of the Theater, M couldn't help but laugh.

"Gramps," he said, and his Grandfather gave him a little wave before taking his seat. M. scanned the other "judges" and laughed again. "Your Grandfather…and somehow you roped Gerald into this," he noticed. The School's majordomo gave him a quick nod before sitting down as well, and M. shook his head as he leaned in closer to Amber. "And you invited Paul…apparently…and is that…the school Janitor?"

"We wanted to make sure that there were judges on the panel that didn't know a _whole_ lot about dancing. You know…so you'd stand a chance."

She was grinning mischievously, and he scoffed.

"Is this a dance battle, Oni-girl?"

"You better believe it, Openheimer!" Dani answered from across the stage, her hands coming down to play a dramatic cord. He shook his head at the Oni standing across from him.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"You scared of losing?" she challenged, and he rubbed his head.

"To you? _Duh__…."_

"Don't sell yourself short," she said. M looked back out on the five judges and the Instruments who were all tuning in the pit.

"How exactly is this going to work?"

"They play music, we dance, they judge," Amber said simply as she pointed at the different parties.

"Yeah…but what kind of music? Which dances? What _exactly_ are they judging?"

"I have no idea!" she admitted. "That's the fun of it!"

M. just stared at his friend, but just then Dani called out a beat like she always did.

"One! Two! One, two, three, four!"

The music started immediately; salsa music. It didn't sound quite the same being played by classical instruments, but he had to admit he was impressed with the instruments ability to at least make the genre recognizable.

He looked back over at Amber, but she was already dancing. He shook his head as he watched, not sure what he was supposed to be doing. She completed a number of steps that included a lot of the traditional hip-swaying, and then turned to face him in an obvious challenge. M. scoffed, but finally began to dance; his own moves countering those she had already demonstrated. He heard Dani booing and he turned to shoot her a glare as he danced, and she grinned wolfishly from where she was jamming out on the piano. Deciding that he must need to take it up a notch, he quickened his dance steps. Amber laughed at him, but he noticed that she was speeding up as well. He heard Dani call out some number or another from the piano, and suddenly the music changed, increasing its tempo to match the dancers. But it was no longer a salsa tune; he recognized it to be a popular jive melody. Amber changed dance forms fluidly, her legs kicking out in perfect time with the music as M. fumbled to make the switch.

"No fair!" he challenged as he managed to finally keep up with her. "You've been practicing with the instruments all week…"

"Have not!" she retorted aloofly, her feet flashing quickly, and seemingly effortlessly. He shook his head, making a decision.

Amber looked up in surprise as he grabbed her hand and whipped her into a dual-jive position. "What are you doing?" she laughed, and he didn't answer as they fell into sync. They whipped around the stage, and M. had a feeling that the Instruments were speeding up just to see if they could do it. As if jiving wasn't fast enough already…

"Dancing together ruins the whole point of a dance battle," the oni panted, but at the same time, she didn't seem eager to pull out on her own again as they whipped through the steps.

"It's not fun for me to dance alone."

She looked up at him in surprise, but he was too out of breath to say anything else so he just winked. The song continued to change as the instruments transferred to one style or another. It slowed dramatically for a tango, sped up for a tarantella, and there was an interesting bit of hip hop at one point, unique both because Amber for once didn't seem to know what she was doing and because hip hop didn't sound right coming from one piano, a cello, and two violins. But through each change, they continued to dance together. Amber frequently added her own steps, but M. countered with ones he would come up with on the spot. Some he was actually proud of…some he did just to make her laugh and misstep herself.

"Stop it!" she chided, after he added a crazed move in the middle of a cha-cha. He looked up, mock-surprised.

"Don't you remember the insane pigeon? You named it yourself, all the rage a few months ago…"

She just laughed and whipped him around, and he shook his head.

"Hey, you're supposed to let _me _lead!"

By the end of the dance battle, even the instruments were exhausted. M. was on his back on the stage, breathing heavily while Amber sat next to him, fanning herself with one hand. The judges panel had mixed reactions; Marty III and Lou both clapped and called for encores, while the Janitor seemed uncomfortable and Gerald and Paul both just stared forward in the expressionless way they both had.

"So, who won?" M finally called out, though he didn't make the effort to sit up.

"Miss Amber…I'm afraid that I really must get back to work," Gerald finally said, and Amber waved him off.

"Of course, Gerald. And…um….Mr. Janitor. Thank you both for coming. And you too, Paul."

The bodyguard just shrugged and stood to make his exit. With three of the judges leaving without really putting in much input, it was left to the two grandfathers who were coming up on stage now.

"Fantastic performance, you too. Really blew this old dancer away," Lou said, helping his granddaughter to her feet.

"Indeed," Marty III added. M. picked up on a stiffness in his grandfather, and he wondered suddenly if he and Lou were still at odds with each other. It made him kind of sad; they used to be such great friends. But though they didn't really talk much with each other, they both showered the two teens with praise.

"Well…isn't _this_ just the same as always," a voice cut in. "Dancers get all the praise."

The four dancers on stage turned to see Jennifer with her nose in the air as she polished her violin. Marty III chuckled.

"You all did a fine job as well, Miss Jennifer. I must say, we need to do something to build the music chapter of this school. We have such talent in that sector."

"Don't say it unless you mean it!" Dani cut in with a chipper bounce. She embraced Amber but then immediately grimaced.

"Gross! You're all sweaty…you're going to have to shower before tonight!"

"Tonight?" M asked, and Amber looked over with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, Openheimer. Did you think that this was the only thing I had planned for the whole evening?"

He blinked.

"Where are we going?"

"Go get showered and meet me outside in an hour," she replied cryptically. Then she smiled. "And this time…dress nice."

* * *

"Prince Theo!"

Theo winced at Tobias's voice.

"Tobias…."

"Adventuring again!"

The ambassador went to slap Theo on the back, but the heir ducked out of the way just in time. Tobias blinked in surprise. By now, Cole had come out the fortress gates and had caught up to Theo.

"Ambassador Bentworth! It seems you're still coming to visit the dragons today…" Cole pointed out.

The man with the handlebar mustache turned with his easy grin. "Indeed, Master of Earth!" Cole looked surprised, and Tobias chuckled. "I'm realizing you have racked up quite a few titles there, and I'm trying them all out. Seeing which one fits you best."

"Idiot works pretty well," Theo offered, earning a swipe from his father. He laughed as Cole caught his arm and pulled him over to give him a noogie, but Theo managed to escape in time.

"You can just call me Cole," the ninja offered dryly, and Tobias stroked in mustache in interest.

"Mmm…and you may call me Tobias. Now that we are on a first name basis, let us board this beast, eh?"

The man took a flying leap and managed to scale the side of the Earth Guardian. The Dragon growled angrily, and Cole put a comforting hand on its neck.

"Just…bear with us today," he murmured, and Theo could hear the grumbling within the large brown dragon. He felt bad for it…but all it had to do was carry them to dragon territory. _They_ were the ones who had to make sure that nothing ate Tobias.

Theo climbed on to sit next to Tobias, who looked around with eyes as wide as a child's in a candy-shop.

"Hey, Tobias?"

He turned with a grin, and Theo cleared his throat.

"Even with the Union, Dragons can be…temperamental. Especially the red ones. I know that this is a great adventure to you, but…"

"Never fear, Theodynn," the ambassador cut in as Cole clambered up into the front of the dragon (a place Theo and Amber liked to call "the drivers seat".) Tobias continued with a soft smile. "I understand that I can be a little…_much_ at times. My eagerness for adventure, perhaps. But I swear to you, I will be on my best, most professional behavior. I shall not waste the second chance you have given me!"

Theo nodded, wanting to believe him. Actually, the guy seemed pretty sincere; maybe he _could_ believe him. But then the ambassador turned to face forward.

"Well then, Master Ninja Idiot, time to set off, wouldn't you say?"

Theo stifled a laugh as he heard his father groan, and then the dragon launched into the sky.

* * *

The taxi pulled up and M. couldn't help but grin.

"The Floating Temple. Last time I was here, we were still trying to get Theo out of jail."

He winced as soon as he said it, thinking it might hurt Amber's feelings, but she just nodded as she stared up at the building inexplicably floating in the sky.

"It's a good base; that's why the ninja used it as a headquarters for so long."

M smiled as he and Amber exited the taxi and headed over to where the elevator was. It wasn't a normal looking elevator; in truth, it kind of looks like something some poor shipwrecked survivor would have built on a jungle Island. But it worked well, so M didn't really complain as the small box lurched and began pulling them up into the sky.

"So, what exactly is the plan here?" M asked, pulling at his tie. It was a dark green color—a gift from his father for future fancy events that he and his grandfather would be attending over the next two years. Amber smiled, her fingers unconsciously fiddling with the _dance_ necklace she was wearing. Her clothes were formal but simple, the dark red matching the small poppy charm that bounced on the chain as she fiddled.

"Dinner," she explained.

"Dinner with _who?__"_

He followed her through the front doors, still feeling a little intimidated by the location. This was _the_ Floating Temple. Amber always just walked in like it was her friend's garage or something. Amber didn't have a chance to answer before M. was confronted by a loud greeting. He froze; the entryway looked in on the dining room, and there was a group of _very_ famous individuals in there. The ninja kids he had met before…and their parents had been around after he had denounced his mother at her own debate. But he had escaped most of their attention then, now he was suddenly the center of it.

"What…" he started, and Amber grabbed his arm.

"Well, I just thought as long as you were going to be brushing elbows with famous people for the next two years, you might as well get some practice. Get all your awkwardness out now with people who already _know_ you're a big-headed goofball."

He finally turned to glare at her. "Gee, thanks."

But Amber just grinned as the first of the group reached them.

"Hey, M. How you been?"

He looked over to see the tall redheaded teenager…Ashley, he remembered. The one who had asked him to stand up to his mother in the first place. Her hair was up in a bun with two chopstick-like hair pins keeping it in place. She was wearing a traditional kimono-like outfit in a muted blue, and a wiry teen with glasses stood at her elbow.

"Ah, so this is the famous Openheimer," the boy said with a grin, offering his hand for a handshake. "I'm Will."

"Um…good to meet you," M said, accepting the handshake. Amber was strangely stiff next to him, and Ashely's eyes flicked over to the Oni.

"Thanks for inviting us, Amber," she said with a smile, and Amber glanced up.

"Sure. I mean…wouldn't be quite the same without everybody."

Amber sounded tense too…but she also sounded like she was trying not to. M. couldn't help but wonder if there was something weird between the two of them, but he couldn't remember if Amber had mentioned anything before or not. The older teens were pushed out of the way, however, as a certain pianist barreled through.

"You guys are _late!__"_ Dani accused. "Kai and Skylor have been in three separate times asking if they can bring out the food, and Jay nearly just went to the kitchen to eat…"

"The cab got lost!" Amber cut in, but she hugged her friend regardless. M. couldn't remember the last time he had seen Dani dressed up, or if he ever had. Her long straight hair was pinned back on each side with a golden musical note pin, her dress a unique shade of purple that made her brown eyes _almost_ greenish. Next to her, a freckled and slightly chubby boy tugged at a navy bow-tie.

"My Dad will live; this is why my mom brings snacks in her purse. To keep him in line," Colby explained with a mischievous grin. Amber was shaking her head at her roommate.

"Since when are you on a first-name basis with all my aunts and uncles?"

"Since we got here _ten minutes_ before you. Plenty of time to get to know everyone," Dani said with a huge grin as they all walked into the dining room to take their place at the table. "Did you know that P.I.X.A.L and Zane have just released new technology that allows people to communicate with animals? Well…in theory. I guess there are a few glitches still…"

"And birds are proving to have limited and fairly inappropriate language," Zane cut in. M. looked over at where the Nindroid and his wife were sitting. The white ninja gave him a sincere smile, and the Openheimer tried to return it confidently. It didn't work very well; everyone was dressed up and it was proving to be very intimidating.

"Of course they do," a freckled man at the end of the table cut in. "They're known for their _fowl_ language!"

There were a few laughs, and many groans. Zane just frowned like he didn't understand.

"Yes…I just mentioned they had foul language…"

"I will explain it to you later, Dad," Julian Cyrus cut in with a shake of his head. "Do not worry, it was _not_ an intelligent joke. Nice to see you again, M. Openheimer."

The last was geared towards him, M. realized. He stammered a "likewise," and he could feel Amber silently laughing at him. He finally looked over at her smug smile. "What?" he hissed, and she snickered.

"Likewise? What century do you think we're in?"

"Oh please…" he started, but a pretty woman with red hair had just come into the room.

"Looks like our guests of honor are here," she said with a quick smile. Then she turned to call out of the room. "Bring in the first course, Kai!"

"_Um__…which is the first course again?" _A voice called from the kitchen.

"Excuse me," Skylor said with an eye roll that was no doubt geared towards her husband as she disappeared again. M. and Amber finally reached the end of the table where the two empty chairs were. He sat quickly, looking around. Everyone was talking and laughing with each other, and he suddenly had a tight feeling in his chest. This was what it was like, he realized: to have a big extended family that all loved each other. His own family was small and pretty dysfunctional, but here there was such a sense of home and friendship. He couldn't help but suddenly feel jealous of the way that Amber had grown up.

"So, M…"

He turned to see that a pair of twins were sitting across from him and Amber, fixing him with a look that he couldn't quite place. It looked halfway between amusement and curiosity, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're touring the whole realm, or just specific parts?" One of the twins asked, and he tugged at his tie.

"I think we're going all over. My grandpa's in charge of the trip, really."

"Anything specific you're looking forward to?"

He could feel Amber watching him closely now, and Dani, who happened to be sitting on his other side.

"Getting out of that school," he finally admitted with a smile. "I was starting to feel like I'd be stuck there till I died."

The twins looked surprised, but before they could say anything else a flustered looking man with crazy hair wheeled a trolley into the room laden with salads.

"Alright, let's eat already," he snapped, and everyone laughed.

213

"I haven't been this full since…_ever._"

Amber laughed at her friend as he basically waddled out of the door.

"They own a restaurant, you know. Their food is always really great. The only one who can really compete with them is Uncle Zane, but he doesn't cook as much ever since an incident with some chili oil."

"What?" M. asked, laughing. Amber laughed along.

"I don't know the specifics, just that chili oil got into a few of his joints and things were crazy for _days. _He had to pull his whole arm apart and wash each individual piece to solve the problem.

M. just stared at her for a moment, and then he scoffed.

"Nearly forgot he was a Nindroid," he mentioned, and Amber smiled.

"Yup. We're quite the motley crew."

They had left the dining room, which had dissolved into a lot of ninja joking and reminiscing. It was fun for a bit, but then Amber couldn't help but feel that claustrophobic feeling kick in. She had a better relationship with all the ninja and their kids than she had ever had…but it seemed that she still had a social clock that was demanding some separate, quiet time. When she had excused herself to get some fresh air, M. had tagged along. Now they wandered the gardens that surrounded the temple, looking at hedges and trying to find the Koi fish that meandered from lily pad to lily pad. Amber could feel it looming; the conversation both of them had been avoiding all day.

"So…" M. spoke up now, and Amber sighed as she hopped up on the bench overlooking the pond.

"So."

M. sat next to her, though he groaned. "Man, I am so stuffed," he muttered again, and she wished that the conversation could have revolved around the dinner they had just eaten. But after a moment, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Just…two more days."

M. winced, rubbing his head. "Yup."

"Are you nervous at all?"

He turned to fix her with a wry look. "Can't you tell how I'm feeling?" he pointed out, and she huffed.

"Forgive me for trying to make conversation," she said, turning to face him fully. He just smiled, but there was a sadness to it as he leaned forward to rest his hands on his knees.

"I guess I'm a little nervous. And excited. And sad….it's weird. A lot of feelings in one…and the pain from overeating isn't really helping."

"I should have warned you; Kai's dumplings tend to continue to rise in your stomach. You only eat them if nothing else is offered or if Skylor makes them because she actually knows what she's doing.

"Yeah…that would have been good to know."

They fell silent, the wind rustling their hair. One of the koi splashed the surface of the pond, and Amber pushed her hair out of her face.

"You better write, Openheimer. I'm serious; if I don't hear from you…"

"I'll write," he promised with a laugh, looking over at her. "Promise."

She met his eye for a moment before looking away to mutter, "you better."

Silence again, and then M. cleared his throat.

"I have… a weird request."

She looked up and he met her eye sheepishly.

"What?" she asked, not sure what on earth he would be asking. His feelings were all over the place too, which just confused her.

"So…Xinta carve their horns, yeah?"

"…Yeah…" she finally said cautiously. Where had _that_ come from?

"Can…can _I _carve something?"

"What?"

He blushed red, and he looked away with a forced laugh. "That's probably an insensitive thing to ask, huh? I just…wanted to leave you something to remember me by."

She thought about it for a moment. "Ok." M. looked up and she met his eye as she shrugged. "Just make it small…"

He smiled again, and Amber fished a dagger out of her pocket. M. balked.

"You just carry a knife around with you?" he asked in surprise, and she frowned.

"Doesn't everyone?"

He stared at her and then laughed as he accepted the knife. "You never cease to surprise me, Oni-girl."

She wasn't sure whether she should be offended or not, but then he had pulled the sheath off the knife and whistled low.

"This is a pretty sharp pocket knife," he pointed out, and she shrugged.

"It's a dagger, not a pocket knife."

"Course it is." He looked up now, scanning her horn. "You really don't mind?" he finally asked, and she shrugged again.

"Just don't tell Dani, or I'll wake up one morning with my horns carved with the names of all the Cray-Z's. Plus a few butterflies and rainbows thrown in."

He laughed. "Deal."

M. stood up on the bench so that he would be able to come down on her horns at an angle. She stood completely still, hearing a few scratches. It didn't take very long, but it felt like forever. She had wondered right as he started if it would hurt, but she didn't feel anything. She had a sudden memory of Evynn's mind…when she had witnessed Archtivus cutting her horn off. Amber shuddered hard, and M. sat down again next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. You done?"

He smiled sheepishly as he handed her the knife again. "Yup."

She reached up to the horn, trying to feel for the etching. She finally found it and tried to figure out what it was. It was small, right at the base, and no doubt hidden by hair. "What is it?"

He just grinned. "You'll have to see if you can find it," he said, and she scoffed. Amber pushed herself to her feet, heading over to the koi pond to try to see her reflection. But at the angle she was at, she couldn't quite make out the carving.

"What is it?!" she demanded again, and M. just laughed.

"You'll have to wait and look at it later!"

She scowled at him. "Fine… if you don't tell me, you don't get your gift."

He leaned forward, immediately interested. "Gift?"

Amber folded her arms as she turned her back on him. In moments he was there, turning her around.

"What gift?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"_Amber__…"_

"What did you put on my horn?" she demanded, and he glanced down, suddenly sheepish.

"It's…just an _m.__"_

"A what?"

"An M. Like my name. So you don't forget about me."

She stared at him, and he blushed.

"What?" M. Demanded.

"I'm not going to _forget_ you, stupid," Amber chided, but she reached up to feel the carving again. Now that she knew what it was, she could kind of feel the swooping lines of the character.

"Maybe that was a stupid thing to do, huh?" he said, and she realized M. was self-conscious. She finally smiled, letting him off the hook.

"I didn't say that I didn't _like_ it," she pointed out, and then reached into her pocket. He watched her, suddenly intrigued. Amber couldn't help but bite her lip as she finally removed the item to hold out to him. His eyebrows raised.

"Your mood stone?" he asked, obviously surprised as he accepted it. It was an aura crystal, still dangling from a golden chain. Amber shrugged nonchalantly, and he looked up to meet her eye. "But don't you need it?"

"I know where to get another one," she explained, rubbing her arm. "Besides, I have a cooler necklace now, anyways."

His eyes flicked down to the dance necklace, and then he looked back at the crystal in his hand.

"Well…cool. Thank you."

"It won't glow or anything for you," she said, nervously overexplaining her gift. "But…I didn't think that you carried around your old medal anymore because of everything that went down with your mom, and I thought _maybe_ you'd need a new good luck charm if you were going to go gallivanting all over the realm for years. It's literally made for people to hold when they're angry or sad or whatever, even though it won't really react to you like it did me but I just _thought__…"_

"I'll carry it around with me, Amber. You can stop begging."

M waggled his eyebrows and Amber slugged his arm while he laughed. He sobered as he looked back down at the gift, though, and she could tell that he was honestly touched by the present.

"I really will, though. My pocket doesn't feel the same without that stupid medal in it."

She smiled in relief, and watched as he slipped the crystal and the chain into his vest pocket. But then M. checked his watch and winced.

"Man…we better head out. Dad may have let up some, but he'll have a fit if we miss curfew."

"Alright."

He turned to head back to the front of the temple, where one of the ninja would no doubt offer to drive them and Dani back to the school. And then they would lose the privacy of their goodbye, Amber realized.

"M, wait."

He turned and she felt his shock as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Amber swallowed before speaking again, her voice soft and small.

"I don't want you to go."

She felt him sigh and then hug her back.

"Don't get emotional on me now, Oni-girl. I don't leave for a few more days."

"But you're still _leaving!_ Who the heck am I going to dance with? Who's going to let me humiliate them at fencing without getting bent out of shape about it?"

"Hey…to be fair, _I _am not the one who should be humiliated by your "fencing" technique…"

"See? Where am I going to find someone who can lie to themselves so well?"

M scoffed at that, but then she could feel his sadness mixing in with her own. "I'm going to miss you too, Amber. I mean…a year ago I was just coasting through classes and avoiding thinking about my future at all. I had friends that weren't even true friends and I didn't even know the difference. But I do now."

Amber blinked in surprise as he pulled back and tugged on her horn, the way that Theo always did.

"You're my best friend," M. finally said.

Amber's eyes fill with tears and she hugged him again so that he wouldn't see them. She had worked so hard all day to _not_ cry in front of him.

He squeezed her tightly, and she heard a tell-tale sniff that made her realize that he was probably crying too.

"_Amber! M! Time to go!__"_

Dani's voice came out over the gardens, and Amber finally released her friend and hastily wiped at her eyes.

"We should probably head back," she said with a shaky laugh. She realized that M. was trying to casually wipe his own eyes, clearing his throat.

"Yeah. At least we had a killer of a last hang out, huh Oni-girl?"

Amber shook her head. "Don't call it that, stupid. We'll hang out again. It just may take a while."

He was quiet for a moment and then smiled. "Count on it."

20


	72. The Secret Village: Chapter 72

214

"You really can't understand them?"

Tobias was perched a little too close to the edge of the formation, his eyes wide as he stared off into the expanse of dragon territory. The large reptiles were flying in the skies, or sunbathing on the warm sands by the beach…with a few wingless varieties darting between trees in the beautiful dragon-made forests. Theo watched as well, always in awe at the majestic beasts. He, however, stood a few feet back from the cliff rather than being right at the edge of it.

"No one can, except the Dragon Master. And I guess Elemental Masters can talk with their Elemental Guardians, but even then, they can _only_ talk with their own guardian."

The Ninjagoan Ambassador sagged in disappointment.

"Pity, I was really looking forward to being able to communicate with such large and impressive creatures."

Without warning, he let out a sound that sounded like someone stepped on a sniffer's tail, and Theo jumped at the crazy shrieking roar.

"Tobias, don't do that!"

The reprimand came from Cole, who was standing next to Wu a few yards away as they discussed various political things. Theodynn had visited the Dragons relatively often, but he didn't know much about their politics. All he knew was that it was far different than his own or Ninjago's. They were technically still wild creatures, after all, and they followed some kind of hierarchy. Theo didn't know the details, besides the fact that those with purer power were nearer the top while those with basic or no power formed what he called the "normal class" of dragons. Elemental power wasn't rare, per say, but _pure_ elemental power was. From what he had learned from his father, only the Guardians and the Elemental Masters found in Ninjago held the purest form of each elemental power, and Wu was considered the head of the Dragons because he held the Golden Power of the Elders—which was basically all the purest elements combined.

He had tried to explain as much to Tobias, but the man had an incredibly short attention span and kept wandering off every time he caught sight of a new kind of dragon to watch.

"What kind of disturbances?"

Theo turned at his father's hushed question, his interest piqued. He wasn't sure what it was about adults lowering their voice, but it always made him want to listen harder to figure out what was going on. His father didn't seem to notice him listening in as Wu stroked his long beard.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, just a feeling really. Unrest. Dragons fighting over things that they really don't need to be fighting over. A general sense of unease…"

"So…should we be worried?" Cole asked. "If you're bringing it up…"

"No. At least, I don't think so. I was only wondering if the dragons currently living in Oni territory have been acting up."

Cole paused in thought.

"No more than usual, though the occasional fire-breather does throw a bit of a fit if not treated with the _utmost_ respect."

"Mmm…but that's normal, really."

"_Prince Theo__…."_

Theo was snapped out of his eavesdropping as Tobias whispered to him from the corner of his mouth. Theo turned in irritation, not sure what the ambassador was doing.

"What?"

"_The great yellow beast, on your four o-clock… DON'T LOOK!" _Tobias snapped at him as Theo turned to look, and the teen froze. The ambassador continued softly. "He's been staring at us for the past three minutes. No blinking."

Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Dragons blink less than we do, Tobias…"

"No. I mean, _yes,_ I'm sure that's true…but I brought it up because while in the Ninjagoan wilderness, I became very apt at recognizing predatory _stares._ That beast has it out for us, I would be willing to bet my life!"

Theo wasn't sure what to say to that, and Tobias continued, tugging at his mustache.

"There was this one instance in which such a skill saved my left eye when I came into contact with a particularly vicious mongoose…"

Theo immediately sagged as Tobias launched into another long and confusing story, and the Heir turned slightly so he could hear his father and Wu's conversation once again.

"…styles have changed."

Cole laughed at whatever Wu just finished saying.

"Well, I'm sure they have. But Tobias is sort of his _own_ style…I doubt that he represents the current Ninjagoan culture. In fact…I'm not sure he fits into any kind of culture…"

Theo was smirking to himself when Tobias screamed out unexpectedly.

"Prince Theo, _look out!__"_

Suddenly Theo found himself thrown to the ground, and the Heir gasped in pain as his shoulder hit the hard stone. He was vaguely aware of his father yelling, and then a roar split the air. Suddenly, Tobias's weight disappeared from off of him. Theo whipped around to see the ambassador being lifted into the sky by a large, yellow-orange dragon.

"Tobias!" he yelled. For his part, the ambassador seemed more shocked than afraid, and he called something intelligible as the dragon carted him further away. Theo made it to his feet and turned to see that his father was next to him.

"Dad!"

But after seeing that Theo was ok, Cole immediately turned and gave a quick whistle. His Guardian flew over and Cole boarded it in a quick movement.

"Transport Home, Theo," he ordered before he and his guardian launched off in pursuit of the Ninjagoan ambassador.

Theo's heart was racing as he tried to reconcile what had just happened. A dragon had just made off with Tobias…but _why? _He remembered suddenly that Tobias had called _his_ name; had the dragon gone to attack him?

He turned to find the Dragon Master looking concerned behind him. "Wu…what's happening?"

"I don't know." Without warning, the elderly dragon master launched himself off the edge of the formation. Theo gasped and ran to the edge just to see the Ultra-Dragon flying off in the direction that Tobias's captor had gone.

"Wait!" Theo called. Should he try and follow somehow? Or just transport home like his father had ordered, and hope that Wu and his father would manage to find Tobias?

He was trying to decide when he heard something behind him. He turned just as another dragon grabbed him around the middle and ripped him off the formation and into the sky.

* * *

Hershel caught himself scratching at the bandage again and forced himself to leave it alone. Tattoos always itched as they healed, which was arguably the worst part of having them. It felt strange having something permanent on his arm again. But he had wanted to replace the tattoo that connected him to Archtivus' line.

He forced himself to ignore the bandage around his wrist. He was headed towards the Order of Echo and Antirock once again. He could have gotten there in an instant, but he found that he missed walking from place to place. It was how he had traveled for years, and he smiled as he took a deep breath of the fresh air. He heard a dragon's roar in the distance, but he didn't worry too much about it. He was in Dragon Territory, after all; it made sense for them to be around. Not to mention, there wasn't much a dragon could do against him anymore.

He was enjoying the peacefulness of the day when he was suddenly aware of something odd. He paused, his power picking up on something unexpected, like a scent being carried on the wind. Fear.

Hershel immediately began scanning the area aurally, and he realized in surprise that he recognized the source. Eyes flashing once, he transported.

* * *

If Theodynn had been thinking, he could have just flashed home. But the shock of the moment filled his mind with fear and he struggled in the dragon's grip.

"_Let__…go!" _he demanded, his eyes starting to blaze as he tried to fight back. He couldn't see much of the beast; it was a mottled green color, and not too large. But it seemed it was strong enough to make off with a teenage Oni. The dragon's grip tightened as he thrashed, and Theo found that it was becoming hard to breathe. A million thoughts raced through his mind.

_Is it trying to kill me? Is this dragon in league with the one who took Tobias? Is this what Wu meant about disturbances? What does is want? Where__'s it taking me?_

He managed another gasp of breath and his hands began blazing. His arms were pinned to his sides, but he must have managed to sear the dragon's flesh between claws because the beast roared. He had been hoping that it would release him, but instead the grip became impossibly tighter and Theo gagged as dots danced across his vision. Panic was blaring in his mind and making it hard to actually think of a _solution__…_

The dragon jolted hard and let out a huge roar. Theo gasped as the claws inexplicably opened, and suddenly his mind informed him that he was in free-fall. Fear mixed with a numbing shock as he stared up at the sky, where a dragon was beating its wings frantically in an effort to snatch him up again. A blast of something struck the dragon hard, however, and it screeched again. Theo closed his eyes, waiting for his body to hit the earth.

Suddenly, he stopped moving.

His heart was pounding like crazy as he breathed in short gasps. He had been sure he would have hit the ground, but he had just…stopped. He opened his eyes, but everything was hazy around him. Must be his shock. Was he in shock?

"Theo."

He blinked at the familiar voice. As he went to turn, Theodynn realized that he wasn't frozen. He was just suspended in the air by some kind of pale mist. He managed to rotate until he could make out the figure standing a few feet away.

"Hershel?"

Before the pale healer could respond, there was another angry roar as the mottled dragon tried to make another dive. Hershel's eyes flicked back up to the beast and his eyes blazed white. Theo grunted as the mist around him evaporated, causing him to drop the final two feet or so to the ground. Then the Oni Heir watched in dumb shock as power surged around his teacher, lifting Hershel a few inches off the ground.

"What…."

The word escaped from Theo as Hershel suddenly released the power in a blinding blaze. The dragon's threatening roars suddenly turned to shrieks of pain, and Theo swallowed as he watched the power envelope the strange beast. Sufficiently cowed and wounded, the dragon gave one last roar before lunging away from the power and speedily flying off into the distance. For a moment, Theo wasn't sure if Hershel was going to let the beast leave, but the light finally faded from his eyes and Hershel touched back down to earth. He blinked a few times, as if trying to clear his mind, and then looked over at where Theo was still sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

The teen blinked at the question. "Uhh….yes? Yeah…I'm good."

He pushed himself to his feet to prove it, but he was shaking hard. He grimaced, trying to get the trembling to stop. Hershel came over and began scanning him, as if looking for injuries.

"What did that dragon want with you?"

Theo didn't answer at first; having Hershel check him over took the Heir back to his childhood, when he and Amber used to go for regular check-ups.

"Theo?" Hershel was staring at him again with eyes that seemed to glow internally.

Theo jumped. "Oh, sorry. Um…I have no idea."

Hershel's brow furrowed and Theo quickly filled the healer in on what had happened on the formation.

"I don't know where my dad is. Or Wu…or Tobias. I mean, I hope they were able to find him."

He was still shaking, and he scowled. He was _fine; _it was just his stupid adrenaline that was making him look like he was in worse shape than he was. He realized that Hershel was holding his arm now, examining a long cut down the side of it. Theo vaguely remembered a stinging sensation as he fell from the dragon's grasp; no doubt from its sharp claws.

"I'm ok, Master Hershel," he assured again, but Hershel seemed lost in thought. Theo watched as the healer lit one hand with aura, and then cautiously brought it over to the cut. The Heir stiffened a little, not sure what the healer was doing. But Theo didn't really have any reason not to trust his old teacher, so he held still as Hershel laid his glowing hand on the cut. Theo had expected a burning, but instead the aura felt cool on his wounded skin. Suddenly, he wasn't even aware of the stinging anymore, and his eyes nearly popped out as Hershel pulled his hand back.

"It's…you…"

Hershel didn't seem as surprised by the miraculous healing. He rubbed his chin, lost in some thought. "It does work, then…" he murmured.

Theo rubbed his own hand across where the cut had been. He finally glanced up at Hershel. "I guess the Island really changed you, huh?"

Hershel winced at his words, and Theo immediately felt bad.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way…"

"Anything else hurt?" Hershel interrupted softly, and Theo shook his head.

"I'm fine, honest. Mainly because you were around. Seems you're always there to catch me when I fall off a dragon…"

Hershel looked confused, and Theo just smiled awkwardly.

"You remember when I was eight, and I was riding my father's Guardian on my way to rescue him? I fell off and you caught me."

"Oh yeah," Hershel murmured, as if just remembering. Theo scanned the Healer's distant expression.

"How did you know to save me?" he finally asked, and Hershel looked down at the pearly aura dancing around his hand. After a moment he closed his hand, the aura evaporating.

"Right place at the right time," he finally admitted with a smile. Theo returned it as he rubbed his hand.

"Well, I'm glad you were."

Something else occurred to him, however, and he frowned.

"What are you doing in the middle of dragon territory?"

Hershel opened his mouth to answer, but then he seemed to be battling with himself. After a moment Theo could see an idea forming in the healer's eyes.

"Why don't you come with me to see for yourself?"

* * *

"What is this place?"

Hershel couldn't help but smile at Theo's amazed tone. He also looked around as the village appeared around them, seemingly out of thin air.

"I discovered it a few weeks back," Hershel admitted. "A secret village that's been here since the days of the purge…"

"What?"

Theo looked at him in shock before turning to take in the unique village more fully. The Oni villagers paused in their work to look over. By now, they were less surprised when Hershel showed up, but now he had brought another stranger here. He could feel their curiosity and unease, and he couldn't help but feel a stir of concern himself. He knew that the villagers wouldn't be happy, and no doubt Iona would be furious.

"They look different."

He glanced back to see Theo staring at the villagers with a look of awe.

"So…generations of Oni have just lived here ever since the purge? And no one ever knew about them?"

"It seems like it," Hershel answered, gesturing for Theo to follow him. The heir did so, but he walked slowly as he tried to take everything in. He finally seemed to recognize that many of the villagers were looking at him distrustfully, however, because he was suddenly filled with apprehension.

"I'm not supposed to be here, am I?"

"No need to worry; I won't let them hurt you," Hershel assured, and Theo turned to give him an anxious look.

"Um…that wasn't really my concern…"

Hershel turned to give him a tight smile.

"I just meant that it's alright if you're here…I need your help with something."

"What kind of help?"

But before Hershel could answer, a brash voice called out.

"Oi! Bad enough you invited yourself here…how _dare_ you bring someone else?!"

Theo jumped and Hershel looked over to see Blist marching up the stairs after them.

"Umm…" Theo started, as if to explain his presence, but Hershel cut him off.

"He's not going to hurt anything," he pointed out calmly. Blist just scoffed.

"I don't know where you freaks keep coming from, but Iona won't stand for this. In fact, I'm excited to watch her finally throw you out of here on your faces after wiping your brains _blank__…"_

Hershel narrowed his eyes, unaffected by the woman's threats. But he felt a rush of fear from Theo. He turned to see that the youth had blanched, staring at Blist with wide eyes. Hershel grabbed Theo's arm to ground him.

"An empty threat," he promised softly. "I told you…you'll be fine."

The heir glanced over at Hershel and seemed to be trying to give him a trusting smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

"What are you doing here? Who is this?" Blist continued, glowering at them both. Hershel's voice was soft but severe as he answered.

"Our business is our own."

He turned and continued heading up the carved steps leading up to Iona's home, pulling Theo along after him with the grip he still had on his arm. Blist didn't follow, though she continued to glare at them from narrowed eyes. Theodynn cleared his throat; he was trembling slightly, but his voice was strong when he spoke again.

"Master Hershel…why did you bring me here? What is it you need my help with?"

Hershel hesitated outside of the painted stone walls. He turned to meet Theo's eyes, and the teen frowned.

"The change I went through has been causing a few problems," he finally admitted. "There's someone here who can help me gain better control."

Theo studied him closely; it was the first time Hershel had admitted to any of the Ruling family that he was struggling with control of his new powers.

"Alright," Theo said, either naive to the dangers that posed, or trusting that it would be something Hershel could handle. "But what did you need me for?"

"There are many exercises that would be beneficial…but I struggle leaving myself vulnerable."

Theo frowned, but then understanding dawned on him. "Aura paralysis," he murmured, and Hershel nodded.

"Among other things."

"So…you want me to be there when this person goes through the exercises with you?" Theo guessed. "As some sort of safety?"

Hershel smiled.

"Actually, I want _you_ to conduct the exercises."

215

Theo was silent as he stared at his childhood teacher. Hershel waited calmly, and Theo couldn't help but study the glow in Hershel's eyes. Evidence of his new power…power that he apparently couldn't yet_ control__…_

"Me?" he finally blurted. "But…I've never done anything like that, Master Hershel. I don't even know if I _could__…"_

"Iona would guide you on how to do it," Hershel said confidently. "She would be there to interpret meaning from the exercises and figure out how to help me…but _you_ would be the projector of the spell itself. I hesitate to leave myself vulnerable to her power, so by having you be the one to conduct the exercise…"

"You don't trust this lady?" Theo asked. Another thought hit home and he squirmed slightly. "And…didn't that angry girl say that Iona was the one who would try to wipe our minds?"

"She wouldn't touch you, Theo; in doing so the spell would be broken and I would be free to retaliate," Hershel explained. "And if you ever even felt threatened, you could end the spell for the same result. You would be my safety measure, and I would be yours."

"But she could do something to wipe us both out in one hit," Theo pointed out softly, feeling nauseous. The excitement and awe at finding this strange new village was souring now that he was faced with the possibility of mind erasure. He had been afraid of that happening ever since his father had come home without his memories. Hershel must have sensed his fear because his expression softened.

"Iona and I already have a deal in place. She has agreed to help me control my powers, and would have no reason to attack me."

"But you're afraid that she will," Theo pointed out. "That's why you feel like you have to use me."

It came out a little more accusatory than he meant it to, and he could see guilt flicker across Hershel's expression. The Healer reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it seems like a strange request. If it helps, you should know that I am not afraid of Iona. My hesitation is rooted in the fact that my power is not willing to allow me to be helpless. It's a hard change from ultimate power to complete vulnerability."

Theo stared at the pale master, who's voice had dropped at the confession.

"But…you would still be vulnerable if I did the spell, Master Hershel. No matter _who_ conducts it, the situation would be the same…"

"The power trusts you, Theodynn."

Hershel's words caused Theo to go silent; how was he supposed to respond to that?

"_I _trust you, I mean," Hershel quickly amended. "Iona and I have been at odds over the last few weeks because I haven't been willing to let her in. This is a way where I could see myself letting her in…"

"…Halfway," Theo pointed out, and Hershel grudgingly shrugged in his agreement. As Theo considered Hershel's proposal, another realization struck.

"Geez…I don't even know if Dad and Wu managed to get Tobias back. They could still be flying all over the realm trying to track him down."

Hershel was silent as Theo rubbed his face, but then the healer's eyes filled with light. Theo took a step back, but after a moment Hershel's eyes faded and he looked back at him.

"The Dragon Master and your father are with someone who assume is your missing ambassador. His flame is similar to your father's…just without the elemental tinge."

"What?"Theo was dumbstruck, and Hershel's brow furrowed.

"The point is, they are together. It would appear that your ambassador is alright."

"Are…you sure?"

Irritation flickered across the Master's face. "Yes."

Theo glanced away. He didn't understand how Hershel could know that, just by standing there with glowing eyes. He looked down at his arm where there cut had disappeared. There seemed to be a lot of things Hershel could now do that Theo didn't understand. But…he had never had a reason not to trust his teacher before. Hershel's eyes scanned him, and the Healer finally sighed.

"I'm sorry. You have nothing to fear, Theo…but if this is something that you would be uncomfortable with, I'll take you home. Or, I suppose…you could transport yourself home."

The heir rubbed his hair as he debated. He wanted to leave so he could check on Tobias and his father, and hopefully figure out why on earth those dragons had attacked. _Were_ they even attacking? But at the same time, he didn't feel like he could just leave. This place intrigued him so much. And, as he looked at Hershel, he realized that he couldn't turn him down.

"I'll do it."

Hershel looked surprised, and Theo shrugged.

"If you're sure that you're ok with it, I'll do it. You need my help…how could I say no? You've always helped me when I needed it, and you've saved my life several times now..."

The Healer suddenly seemed uneasy; he glanced away with a shrug.

"You don't owe me for that, Theodynn. Like I said, I was just at the right place at the right time."

"Maybe today," Theo pointed out, his voice suddenly soft. "But you can't claim that for what happened ten years ago with Phos. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't talked him down? I may have been young at the time…but I didn't ever forget that."

Hershel fell silent, and Theo straightened.

"If you need me, I'm here for you…just like you've always been there for me."

The Healer studied him for a little while longer, and he finally smiled. "Thank you, Theo."

The teen nodded, though he cleared his throat. "You…you promise you won't let her erase my mind?"

Hershel's expression became serious and he nodded. "Iona would only be interested in erasing your memories of this village, but I wouldn't allow her to do even that. I promise."

Theo nodded to himself, taking a deep breath. "Alright. Well…then I guess that it's time to meet Iona."

* * *

"I'm not teaching someone else how to do my job."

Tolan fixed the forge master with a stern look, and the man exhaled angrily.

"You stubborn lox. I'm not asking you to train someone to take your job. These weapons are proving valuable, yeah? So it makes sense that the more people I get in here to work on them, the more money I make. You show these guys your technique, and we all get paid more. That make it through your thick skull?"

The lanky man's expression tightened slightly as he glanced at the other miners the forge master had brought in.

"My technique isn't taught to just anyone," he countered softly. "Secret family trade, passed down _family _lines…"

"Family lines…what a load of _sniffer waste__…"_

Tolan narrowed his eyes, but the forge master didn't seem intimidated.

"If you work here, you abide by my rules. I let you make your weapons your way, even though it takes twice as long as any other method. But I'm the one paying for materials…I'm the one paying for the forge. So you're going to take these men under your wing, got it? We're going to crank those new-fangled weapons out of this shop and…"

"No."

Tolan turned and left before the forge master could say anything else.

* * *

Hershel made sure to stand between Theodynn and Iona's obvious wrath. He had explained the situation to her the same way he had explained it to Theo, but it seemed that the Ancient Xinta was not as accepting of the arrangement as the Heir of the realm had been.

"I'm not agreeing to any such thing," the Ancient hissed, her eyes flashing as she glared at Hershel. "You've already proven yourself to be a liar…"

"I am no liar!" Hershel argued, his own hands balling into fists. "I have been honest about the history of the realm. Besides being the perfect candidate to perform the control exercises, Theodynn is proof of the facts I have told you."

Iona guffawed loudly.

"Ha! You think I believe this freak is a prince?" she demanded, gesturing to Theo with one hand. "He's nothing more than another experiment gone wrong. I don't know what sick people are out there twisting the laws of nature…"

"I'm not an experiment," Theo cut in, his tone both hurt and angry as he drew himself up. "And I _am_ the Heir of the Oni."

Iona turned to narrow her eyes at him, but he met her gaze evenly.

"You're a Xinta, like my sister," he pointed out softly. "So you should _know_ we aren't lying."

Something flickered across Iona's expression then, but her feelings were still blocked from Hershel's view. She finally turned back to face the pale master.

"Well, if he's so _gifted,_ why not just have him conduct the exercises anyways? Far from here...preferably after I alter his memories."

Hershel picked up on Theo's flash of panic, and he stepped in front of the young man once again.

"Theo can conduct the exercise, but he lacks the knowledge to interpret what he sees. That's where I need you, Iona. You said you would help me gain control."

"And you said you would protect this community," she hissed back. "But you've already broken that vow by bringing _him_ here. You want my help? Then man up and let me do the exercises myself, and allow me to purge this whole experience from this little eyesore's memories…"

A brief flash of pearly aura flashed around Hershel, and a pot shattered on a nearby shelf.

"Do not threaten Theodynn again."

His own feelings were fuzzy, as they often did in the heat of these moments. He was dimly aware of Theo backing up behind him, and Iona's expression betrayed unease. Hershel clenched his jaw as he fought to reconnect with himself, and the aural haze finally faded.

"Though you never truly swore me to secrecy, I understand that it was implied," he admitted. "But I can assure you that Theo poses no threat to your community or your way of life. He's here to help me gain control. The sooner you can help me do that, the sooner you will be free of my visits."

Iona's expression was hard, and Hershel waited for the Xinta to come to a decision. She finally sighed.

"Stubborn fool. You remind me of someone I used to know," she finally murmured, and gestured over to a rug on the floor. "Well…get on then. We start with aura paralysis."

Hershel heard Theo release a breath that he was no doubt holding, and he felt a similar stir of relief. But he didn't move, fixing Iona with a firm look.

"And Theodynn stays?"

She glanced back at the teen and finally snorted.

"I don't know how you manage to keep friends, as unstable as you are. If it makes you feel safer having your little _prince_ around, then so be it. But remember this, _Master_ Hershel. You'll owe me, when all this is said and done."

"I didn't forget," Hershel promised softly, and he finally moved towards the rug. Iona hesitated only a moment longer before going to a shelf to dig out some aural crystals. Only Theo seemed frozen to the spot. The Ancient finally turned to him, snapping impatiently.

"Well?" she demanded, and Theo gave a start before coming over to kneel next to the rug where Hershel was positioning himself. Already, the Master's heart was pounding at the thought of aura paralysis. It had never bothered him much, when Phos had been the one conducting it. But for some reason, his insides thrummed with unease. He realized that Theo was giving him a comforting smile as Iona began to lie the aura crystals on Hershel's body.

"Remember the first time you did this exercise with me, Master Hershel? I don't think I had a single reaction…but I had thought that was the _point.__"_

Hershel frowned as he tried to remember. It sounded familiar; he vaguely recalled a small boy lying on a rug similar to this one, claiming he was waiting for the emotions to "come to him."

"I remember," he said with a smile, and Theo laughed.

"I really tried to be the best student…"

"Enough."

Iona cut off their reminiscing with a firm word, lying the last crystal down. She studied Hershel for a moment, and he had a feeling she was trying to decide if she could get away with doing the spell herself, if she conducted it quickly enough. He narrowed his eyes at her and she seemed to get the hint as she turned back to Theo.

"Hold your hand like this, boy."

Hershel watched as Iona taught Theo the spell. She grabbed his hand at one point to correct his positioning, and the pale Master could see that the poor teen was trembling. His voice and demeanor were strong, however, and he allowed himself to be taught. It took a try or two, but finally Theo managed to say the words of the spell correctly and Hershel stiffened as the power darted from the Heir's hand to each of the crystals. He was aware of his mobility slipping away, and he could feel the power inside of him swirling with panic.

_It__'s ok. I'm ok. Theo would never harm me…this is going to help me gain control. To be one with my power, instead of constantly being at war with it…_

Eventually the feelings of panic dulled and he exhaled shakily.

"Are you alright, Master Hershel?"

He noticed that Theo looked concerned as he held his hand up. His eyes were glowing purple with the effort of maintaining the spell, and Hershel offered the teen a soft smile.

"I'm alright."

"Good. Glad that nothing has happened to you while you were just _lying_ there," Iona cut in dryly. Hershel couldn't turn to see her expression, but he could imagine it as she continued. "Now, you should be aware of how this exercise works. Close your eyes, and let's get on with it."

Hershel frowned, but it was true that he needed to hurry. The spell would exhaust Theo if he made him hold it for too long; he doubted the Heir did much endurance-building with his powers.

Hershel closed his eyes, and was immediately welcomed by blackness. It was odd, how even the darkness was familiar after the months he spent blind. His power stirred at the thought, and he suppressed it out of habit.

"The exercise won't work unless you're open, boy. You're in aura paralysis, don't suppress anything."

He still hesitated, but after a moment he knew that Iona was right. This exercise wouldn't help him if he still fought with himself. He took another calming breath, and allowed the power to be freed.

* * *

"I never would have had such an experience in Ninjago, I can tell you that! What a _rush!__"_

Cole grimaced as Tobias continued. The man's mustache was singed on one side, giving the handlebar a lopsided look. But his grin was as bright as ever as they came through the fortress entrance.

"You're sure you're ok?" Cole asked again, and Tobias nodded.

"Quite fine. I doubt it was the beast's intention to harm me, since he could have just charred me in a moment. He did have the element of surprise, after all. Well…sort of; I must say I was _aware_ of some attack brewing from the foul creature…"

"I'm glad you're alright. Perhaps you should spend the rest of the day in your tent," Cole offered, and Tobias blinked.

"Oh! Quite so; I supposed a strengthening draught of tea would do me wonders, and I must admit that I'm growing quite fond of your exotic Oni blends…"

Tobias's voice trailed off as he headed down the hallway to the stables, where his overly mild-tempered hoofer was waiting to take him back to his tent a mile or so from the fortress. Cole rubbed his face as he continued to his quarters.

"Cole!"

He looked up to see Keyda coming over, obviously concerned by his singed clothing and ash-covered skin.

"What happened?!"

"Rogue dragon attack," Cole answered with a sigh. "And I bet you can't guess who the target was." They reached their quarters and Cole sank into a chair, feeling foolish. "I shouldn't have brought Tobias to the dragon's land. I don't know _what_ he did to provoke that reptile, but it was ridiculous trying to get him back."

Keyda sat down next to him, her brows knit together. "Tobias did something to anger the dragons?"

"One of them, at least. I should have been paying more attention; the dragon almost hit Theo in its attempt to make off with the Ambassador."

Keyda stared. "Where is Theo?"

Cole looked up in surprise. "He's…not here?"

Keyda's expression was answer enough, and Cole turned as a knot of worry tied itself in his stomach.

"Wu and I went after the rogue dragon; I assumed Theo transported home. You haven't seen him?"

"Cole!"

The ninja had already pushed himself to his feet, forcing himself to stay calm.

"He's in no danger in the dragon's land," he reminded softly. "They respect him; he's visited many times without incident. He probably stuck around to make sure that we got Tobias back; I should have gone back to the formation for him.

"You left him stranded on a formation?" Keyda's voice was rising, and Cole grimaced.

"He can transport home if he's in any danger, Keyds. I'll go back to the dragon area and look for him, and you check the fortress. Odds are he's here somewhere, feeling bad that we ran off without him."

His wife didn't look convinced, but she finally nodded once and headed down a hallway in search of her son. Cole watched her go as the anxiety continued to build within him.

"He's fine; he knows how to take care of himself," he repeated softly, though this time it was more to convince himself than the woman who had already disappeared around the corner.

216

Theo kept the spell going strong; he had expected it to be harder. But it wasn't too difficult to keep the crystals full of power so they floated above Hershel like a purple outline. He risked glancing at Iona, but the Ancient was studying Hershel with a hard-to-read expression. She was old, but it was probably impossible to know how old. He studied her curved horns, carved with all matter of patterns and symbols. She finally sighed, folding her arms, and he noticed a familiar marking on one of her horns.

"Is that a poppy?"

Iona glanced over to him and scowled. "Stay focused, Prince."

He glanced back to realize that the crystals were bobbing slightly and he bit his lip as he strengthened the spell once again.

"Do all Xinta love poppies?" he asked, though this time he kept his eyes on Hershel. He heard Iona scoff.

"All of those in the Order of Echo and Antirock bear the mark of the poppy—the symbol of the dream of the union."

"The Order of Echo and Antirock? _That__'s_ what this place is?" He couldn't hide the amazement in his voice and Iona snapped at him.

"Don't bother learning more, boy. It will only be erased with the rest of your memories…"

Fear replaced his awe, and he stiffened as Iona started reaching for him. However, she paused when something finally started to happen with the Master on the ground.

"Don't…" Hershel started, but then the words seemed to be strangled. Theo's eyes widened as power suddenly exploded out of the pale form, the crystals sucking it up eagerly as the net of power between them fizzed and snapped. It happened so quickly that Theo almost dropped his hand in surprise, but suddenly there was a hand keeping his lifted.

"You must keep it going," Iona chastised softly, and he swallowed hard, both at the display in front of him and the fact that the Ancient Xinta was so close by. Hershel didn't seem to be struggling, per say…but his body was trembling slightly despite the fact that he was supposed to be in paralysis.

"Hershel?!" Theo finally called, though he kept the spell going. "Master Hershel? Are you alright?"

His old teacher didn't respond as the crystals hummed with power, glowing white as they flashed brighter and brighter. Theo's heart was pounding, and suddenly something shattered above him. He gasped in surprise as pottery shards rained down on him.

"Master Hershel!" he yelled again. Herbs and colorful embroidered silk hanging from the ceiling waved in the aura winds that were now stirring the tent. Iona's hand was gripping Theo's wrist so tightly that he could feel his heartbeat, and still Hershel was silent in his frozen state. The Heir glanced at the Xinta once again, but she didn't even seem to remember he was there as her eyes remained locked on Hershel and his reaction. The air was almost heady with power, and Theo realized that he was becoming dizzy. The crystals were whining at higher frequencies, and Theo finally shook his head.

"We have to stop," he said, and Iona finally seemed to snap out of her own funk. She turned to look at Theo, though she didn't seem to really be looking at him. Just then, Hershel finally spoke.

"_NO!__"_

The scream was almost feral, and it made Theo's blood run cold to hear it. He shook as he sat near his old teacher, not knowing what to do as the ringing of the crystals became sharper and shriller. But where Hershel's scream left him frozen, it seemed to force Iona into a decision. She yelled the end of the spell at him and Theo blundered through the words numbly. Then the Ancient yanked his wrist down and the crystals fell to the ground as the pearly aura evaporated around them. Hershel's eyes flew open as he bolted upright, and Theo shrank away when he saw them blazing with white light. He felt Iona's grip tighten around his wrist, and the Ancient moved subtly in front of him. Almost…protectively?

"Hershel?" Theo tried again, tentatively this time. For a moment there was silence, other than Hershel's panting. But then the Master Healer blinked and the light finally faded from his gaze until the blinding light was merely a soft glow in the center of his eyes.

"What in Kahzym's fine name…"

Hershel turned towards Iona as she spoke, her eyes flashing with anger. Theo saw Hershel swallow hard.

"What…happened?" he finally asked, his voice soft. Iona scoffed.

"Your power is out of control, raging around my tent without rhyme or reason. Nearly shattered the last of my aura crystals. Had that happened, you would be going to the Island of the Ancients to _personally_ harvest a new set…"

"NO!" Hershel yelled out again, recoiling as his eyes flashed. It wasn't as fearsome as the scream that had occurred during the exercise, but it was enough to cause Iona to pause. Her face fell into an expressionless mask as she studied the pale man, and Hershel glanced away in seeming shame. After a moment he looked up and met Theo's eye. "Theo. Are you alright?"

The Heir blinked, not sure what to say. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. Are _you_ alright? Did I do the spell wrong?"

"The spell was fine. It was the subject that went haywire," Iona growled, still eying Hershel suspiciously. The Master ignored her words. He leaned forward to reach out and touch the side of Theo's head, his expression flickering with concern.

"What happened?"

Theo blinked and reached up. He was suddenly aware of the stinging, and his fingers came back lightly streaked in blood. "Oh…um…"

"Must have happened when you shattered another one of my pots," Iona snapped angrily, gesturing to the pottery shards scattered around them. "_Another_ thing you owe me for…"

Hershel's expression became pained, and Theo swallowed as he felt the cool tingling sensation of the pale aura on his skin. After a moment Hershel pulled back, and Theo assumed that the wound had healed itself. He offered his old teacher a shaky smile, about to say thanks. But Iona cut him off.

"What?"

Theo and Hershel both glanced over to see Iona staring at them with a baffled expression.

"You healed him," she finally stated numbly. "Impossible."

Hershel didn't answer as he pushed himself to his feet. Theo knew that when people reacted during a paralysis spell, they were left utterly exhausted. He had done so himself a number of times. Though Hershel did seem worn out, he didn't seem as drained as he should have been, considering the size of his reaction.

"What color were the crystals?" he asked softly, though something in his voice told Theo that he already knew the answer. When Iona didn't answer, Theo did.

"White."

Hershel sighed. Theo finally turned to the Xinta, who was still looking like she was trying to make sense of everything she had seen.

"What emotion does white have?" he asked, and her eyes finally focused on him.

"It's the power of the first ancients. It doesn't _have_ an emotion. It…it _is_ emotion."

Theo frowned, not understanding, but Hershel was pushing a hand to his head now.

"Are you alright?" Theo asked, and Hershel finally looked back up at him.

"We need to get you home," he said. "Your parents are looking for you."

How did he know? Theo opened his mouth to ask more questions; he had so many, after everything that had happened. But as he glanced between the worn-out Master and the puzzled Xinta, Theodynn finally just nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

The room was dark as Marty IV pushed the door open. He hesitated for a moment, but as he heard his son's steady breathing, the headmaster exhaled and pushed his way in. He left the light switch off and closed the door softly behind him; he didn't want to wake M.

M's soft breathing seemed to fill the whole room in the silence of the night. It seemed their last day together had worn the boy out. Maybe he had gone a little overboard, but he had wanted it to be memorable. He wasn't sure what led him to agree to this tour in the first place, but ever since he had, he lived in fear that the only memories M. would have of this place—and of him—would be negative.

Marty had pulled a chair up next to the bed, and he reached out to push M's hair away from where it had flopped in the teen's face. He looked so young while he was sleeping; it was hard to see how tall he was like this, and he couldn't stare at his father with that look. The one that looked _just_ like Matilda at times. But truly, M was nothing like Matilda; the last few months had proven that. No…M. was more Openheimer than anything. Stubborn…fiercely loyal…and always willing to strike a deal.

He continued to stroke M's hair gently, though he knew there was a chance the boy would wake up if he didn't stop. Two years was a long time, and with every passing minute it loomed closer. How could he have agreed to this? M. didn't need to be out, exploring the world! He needed to be _here._ Learning, and working towards his future.

_He won__'t have a future, Marty. Not if we keep forcing him down this path. He's run twice now…who's to say he won't continue to do so? If he comes with me, he'll be safe. We'll keep our relationship with him while making sure he doesn't get into trouble or danger. Who knows? Maybe he'll come home wanting to be a dancer after all…but if we don't give him this, he __will __never become the next Marty Openheimer. You have to release some of your hold on him; the tighter you hold, the more he's going to want to escape._

Marty grimaced as his father's words echoed in his mind. This was what needed to happen, and he knew it deep down, even if he hated it. M. needed it—especially after everything that had happened with Matilda. That selfish woman; he knew that his son was still hurting from her influence. Perhaps this trip would help the boy heal. If nothing else, it would get him away from Amber and the whole Oni limelight. Though he certainly didn't believe that the Oni were building some attack force to invade the nation, as Matilda had said, Marty also didn't have a lot of love for his horned student and her family. They had helped him get his son back, it was true. But he also couldn't help but blame them for M's struggles in the first place. Well, them and Matilda; it always seemed to come back to her.

M. rolled over, and Marty withdrew his hand as his son murmured in his sleep. He was glad he was _able_ to sleep; he would have expected that M. would be a bundle of nerves and excitement all night long. The Headmaster was silent as he studied his son a little while longer, an empty sort of sadness settling on him as he thought about what the next day would bring. It was horrible to think that M. was turning away from the Openheimer legacy, but by letting his son do this, Marty was ensuring that his son would come back regardless. More than anything, the headmaster had realized that's what he really wanted—for his son to be willing to come back.

Marty IV finally reached out to rest his hand on M's head one last time.

"Goodnight, son," he murmured softly. Then he stood and left the room, heading to his own quarters. Of course, though M. slept soundly till morning, his father couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

"The dragon attacked you?"

Theo stared down at the food he was eating, wishing he had more of an explanation for them. But he didn't—the events of the past day had him stumped.

"Carried me off like the one carried off Tobias. I don't know why."

Keyda and Cole met eye contact, and Theo sighed.

"Do you think the dragons are up to something? Or is it just because we brought Tobias there? I've never been _attacked_ before…"

"How did you escape? Transporting?"

Theo winced in embarrassment.

"I was too freaked," he admitted. "If Hershel hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened…"

"Hershel was there?"

Keyda sounded confused, and Theo swallowed the last bit of dinner.

"Yeah. He saved me from the dragon, and then I spent the rest of the afternoon helping him out. That's why I didn't come home right away."

He felt a stir of guilt and finally met his parents' eyes.

"Sorry that I worried you."

"Helped him with what?" Cole asked, though he sounded more curious than accusatory. Theo stood with his plate, wanting to tell his parents all about the discovery Hershel had made. But he already knew that Iona was angry that _he_ knew about it…no doubt she'd be furious if word got out and everyone started trekking out into dragon territory. Not to mention that would anger the dragons as well, he mused.

"He's training with someone in this village he's been visiting, and he needed my help," he finally said, shrugging nonchalantly. "You know, like he used to help me when I was struggling."

"Is he struggling?" Keyda asked warily, and Theo sighed.

"I dunno. He said he just needs to work on control again now that his power has changed."

"That sounds like it could be dangerous," Keyda pointed out, turning to Cole, but Theo shook his head as he headed to the door with his plate.

"This is _Hershel _we're talking about; he wouldn't hurt me. Besides, he was willing to work with me when my powers were first unlocked; who would I be to turn my back on him now?"

Keyda just frowned, and Cole spoke up as Theo went to leave.

"How often are you going to help him? Or was this just a one-time thing?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. I think he'll need my help again in a few days; I'll just have to play it by ear."

He prayed his family wouldn't ask more questions. He knew his mother had more, but his father beat her to the punch.

"You're going to be pretty busy, if you're helping Hershel and Myrah now. Aren't you supposed to be starting the first classes at the Western Fortress soon?"

Theo shrugged.

"Well…yeah, but I'm not the one who's teaching any classes, or anything. We finally found a few scholars that are willing to teach for a price. Had to go to the East to find people willing; the westerners can be so stubborn…"

"Theo."

He turned at his mother's stern words, and she fixed him with a long look.

"Whatever you're involved in, stay away from dragon territory. We need to figure out what's going on there…whether what happened today was a freak incident or something more sinister."

Theo's heart pounded, but he offered his mother a smile.

"I'm definitely going to stay away from any dragons for a while, that's for sure," he promised. He felt a twist of guilt at the dodge, but he couldn't really promise to stay away from Dragon Territory if he was going to visit the Order of Echo and Antirock again. As strange as the experience had been, part of him longed to go back right then; explore the village, meet all the people. Discover the history.

Keyda seemed to accept the answer, and she gave him a nod.

"Alright. Goodnight, Theodynn."

"Goodnight Mom. Night, Dad."

* * *

It wasn't that cold, but Amber shivered. Something about the impending loss of her best friend had made her feel cold all over, and she hugged herself as she stood stiffly next to the wall at the train platform. She watched people come and go; some were saying goodbye, and some were hugging in reunion as they came off of train cars. Her heart ached; it wouldn't be so bad if he was just going for a few weeks…or even just for the summer. But two years?

"Amber!"

She turned and caught sight of the Openheimers. She had made her way there that morning on her own; Dani had offered to come, but she was still half asleep by the time Amber had to go, so the Xinta just left her roommate in peace. It wasn't that she _didn__'t_ want Dani to have the chance to say goodbye. It was just Dani had already said goodbye…and the selfish part of Amber couldn't help but want as much of M's final time as she could get.

Marty III and IV hung back as M. came over to her.

"You came," he pointed out, and she rolled her eyes.

"Duh."

They stood in silence, and he noticed her body language. "You cold?"

She shrugged in answer, but her eyes were already swimming with tears and she looked at the ground. This was supposed to be a nice goodbye, she scolded herself. Teasing and some banter and maybe a serious goodbye…but no _tears._ She could cry later; Dani had already smuggled ice cream into the school cafeteria for them to eat that afternoon after M. had left. M. glanced over towards his father and grandfather, but they were talking in depth about something or other, and it looked like one of the train employees was getting involved. Amber wondered what they were discussing; Marty IV looked like he was close to losing his temper.

"Dad's been tense all morning. I guess he had a dream the train crashed last night and now he's being all paranoid."

Amber's eyes widened, and M. grabbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"It wasn't _real,_ Amber. These trains don't even get going very fast, honest."

"Oh."

She was being so weird, and she knew it. But she couldn't bring herself to joke around today. It was all she could do to keep from crying. A glance at the clock revealed that they didn't have long before the train left. No doubt that M. would need to say goodbye to his father soon, and then he would hop on the train…

"Did you read my letter?"

Amber forced the tears to back down and looked up to meet his eye. "Um…no. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"I'm saving it," she said, her voice small. He tilted his head.

"Well, how are you supposed to write me back if you never read it?"

"I'm going to write, stupid. I'm just saving it. For when you're actually…"

Her throat closed off and her lip trembled with the effort at keeping the tears at bay. M's sarcastic expression softened and he pulled her into a hug. She embraced him fiercely, not trusting her voice to say anything else. Each heartbeat was another second towards goodbye, and she hated it. What was the point of making friends if you just had to say goodbye to them? It would have been easier just to not make any friends at all…

"I didn't ever think I'd get to this point." M's voice was soft, and she didn't reply as she continued to hug him. The teen cleared his throat as he continued. "I…I didn't even think I _had _hopes and dreams. Or maybe I just didn't really believe that I deserved to follow them. That I could have reasons to be excited about the future, rather than dreading it."

Amber tried to think of what to say to that, but he spoke before she could think of anything.

"Thanks for proving me wrong, Oni-girl."

Tears slipped down one cheek, but she swallowed and managed to force out a word.

"Anytime."

He was pulling away, and Amber tried to think of _something_ she could say. Something witty, so that M's last memory of her wasn't her blubbering on the train station like a baby. She could feel his sadness mingling with her own, and more than anything she wanted to make him laugh. However, before she could say anything, she felt him kiss her cheek. Amber froze; it was so fast that for a moment she thought she had imagined it…but then she caught sight of M's tomato-red face. She stared, not even sure what to say, and M. smiled sheepishly as he blushed.

"Don't tell the Piano. She'll never let me live this down."

Amber opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Part of her mind was trying to come up with a witty comeback while the other wanted to yell at him and ask him what the heck that was. A blush was rushing up her neck, but the train whistle was blowing and he turned to see his father and grandfather waving him over.

"See ya, Oni-girl!" M called as he headed over to where his father was standing, and she finally managed to speak.

"See ya…"

It came out almost woodenly, but M. just smiled one last time before running the rest of the way to his father and grandfather. Amber watched as Marty IV straightened M's jacket lapels and smoothed his hair out of his face, but then the headmaster embraced his son and M. hugged him back. Then Marty III was whisking the teen onto the train…and then he was gone.

Amber stood on the side of the train platform long after the train had pulled away.

24


	73. The Secret Village: Chapter 73

217

"Did you need to talk about something?"

Hershel was silent as he stared at the fire. Was the fire real? Or just a memory? He held a hand out; the heat _felt_ real.

"Hershel!" Phos's voice was tinged with concern, and the pale Master glanced up.

"Nothing in particular," he admitted, and Phos's frown deepened.

"And yet you summoned me," he pointed out softly, and Hershel rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry," he finally offered. "I just couldn't sleep without the tea tonight."

"What do you mean?"

Hershel stared at the fire, not wanting to answer. His hope at control was fading once again after the day's events. "I don't know what to do, Phos. Every step forward feels like two steps back."

"I don't understand."

He finally looked up to meet his Master's eye. "I was trying a control exercise today. To try and figure out how to get this power to obey me…but it backfired somehow. I don't know what happened."

"Backfired how? What have you been up to?"

"I tried Aura paralysis, and the power reacted badly."

Phos just shook his head in confusion. "The power?"

_"This _power, Phos!" Hershel summoned pearly aura around his hands, and he looked down at it in disgust. "It's too strong for me. I tried to let it have some freedom in the paralysis, and I don't remember what happened. Except…for a moment…"

He shuddered hard, the power winking out. Phos leaned forward.

"For a moment _what?__"_

"I was back at the Island," Hershel admitted softly as he took his seat once again. "But then the spell ended and I woke up back in Iona's tent. She wanted to discuss what happened, but I had to take Theodynn home. But that's why I had to drink the tea tonight, Phos. I'd have the nightmares without it."

Phos was silent as Hershel held his head, glaring miserably at the floor. "The nightmare about the Island, or about Pippa?" he asked softly, and Hershel exhaled shakily.

"Does it matter?"

"Have you had that nightmare again? The one with Pippa?"

Hershel's face contorted. "Yes."

Phos sighed. "It's just a dream, Hershel…"

"The first time, I just heard her scream and watched her fall. But the second time she screamed my name at the end…and I woke up right before she hit the bottom of whatever it is she's falling down." He shuddered hard, though he looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Archtivus's expression was full of concern and Hershel suddenly felt like a small child again…a young boy who had done something wrong. "What's the matter with me, Phos?" he whispered, and the Ancient sighed.

"You have the power of the First Ancients within you, Hershel. I don't know how else to describe it; a mortal with immortal powers is an impossible situation, and yet here you are."

Hershel considered that, though it didn't necessarily make him feel better.

"Iona mentioned that making a crystal glow white doesn't represent a specific emotion. She said that First Ancient power _is_ emotion. What does that even mean?"

"I must admit, First Ancient Power is not in my realm of expertise," Phos admitted. "I know quite a bit about Oni power and Emotional Manipulation…as well as Elemental Power. Those were the focus of my research. But there were no First Ancient's left by the time I was born, as far as I know. The Island was the only place one could go to study it, and even then…." He trailed off, gesturing in the empty air. "Well, you've seen the hatred it holds for Ancients. None of us were very eager to go there, especially when there was plenty to research without delving into such powerful stuff. Not to mention that First Ancient power was always tied to the Law of the Ancients, which no one was too keen on summoning."

Hershel glanced away.

"I guess I will have to talk to Iona about it," he finally realized softly. "Though, I'm not excited about that conversation."

"It's still remarkable to me that an Ancient Xinta exists, hiding out in the outskirts for who knows how many centuries," Phos commented, scratching his chin. Hershel offered a ghost of a smile.

"It is pretty remarkable. And I think Iona holds a wealth of knowledge, even if she is far behind in the realm's current events. She's just not willing to give me straight answers about anything."

Phos was silent, and Hershel sighed.

"I'm sorry; I keep bombarding you with these useless conversations when all you've ever wanted was to rest."

"Eh…I have eternity to rest," Phos argued with a scowl. Hershel smiled, and reached up to hold the gnarled hand on his shoulder while the flames popped in the fireplace.

* * *

"That sneaky Openheimer!"

Amber stared at the ceiling as her roommate squealed from across the room.

"He _kissed you?__"_

"It wasn't a _kiss!__"_ Amber snapped. "I mean…not like…a romantic thing…."

"Uh-huh."

"It wasn't!" she said as she turned to glare at the pianist. Dani was unabashed.

"I can't believe it. I know of like at _least_ ten girls that would be insanely jealous if they knew."

"You can't tell anyone!" Amber shrieked, turning red. Dani laughed and Amber chucked her pillow across the room at her friend. "Not even the other musicians! Promise!"

"O_kay__…_I promise!" Dani laughed, holding her hands up in surrender. "I was just saying that there were a lot of girls crushing on the Openheimer, that's all."

Amber's expression clouded.

"M. made it sound like nobody liked him, once he became friends with me…"

"Sure, his old dancer friends might have bailed, but there were still plenty of other girls who were infatuated. You should hear them in the acting wing. '_Openheimer, Openheimer__….wherefore art thou, Openheimer_…"

Dani got another pillow to the face and she laughed so hard she snorted, which made Amber's own angry resolve disappear in a string of giggles as well.

"Stop!" she ordered between gasps, and Dani shook her head.

"It's not my fault! He's not exactly _ugly, _Amber. Even if he is pig-headed."

"He's not _pig-headed__…"_

"He totally kissed you and then jumped on a train!"

"It wasn't a kiss!"

Amber was out of things to throw, so she marched over to Dani's bed instead. The pianist squealed and held up her hands in surrender once again.

"Ok, ok! Truce! I'm just saying he's always been a few keys short of an octave, that's all!"

"I have no idea what that means," Amber huffed. Appeased out of mock-attacking her roommate, she took a seat on Dani's bed next to the brunette. Dani straightened her glasses as she tilted her head in inquiry.

"Have you read his letter yet?"

Amber sobered, looking away. "Not yet."

"Amber!"

She glanced up at her friend's incredulous impression and shrugged defensively. "I just…I don't know when I'll actually get a letter from the dork. So, I'm keeping it for when I really miss him."

Dani's expression softened, but she couldn't help but bump Amber's shoulder with her own. "But it could be a loooooove letter…."

The pillow smacked her hard in the face and Dani collapsed into laughter once again. Amber was trying to hold her own, but as Dani's laughter became more and more crazed, she couldn't help but join in.

* * *

"You came!"

Myrah smiled as she saw Hershel picking his way across the noisy room. He reached her and gave her a small smile as he grabbed her hand. She thought he just meant to hold it, but he surprised her when he lifted it to his lips to give it a soft kiss. Myrah felt a rush of pleasure, but her own smile disappeared when she reached out to touch Hershel's face.

"You haven't been sleeping," she guessed, scanning the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm alright," he promised, and she pursed her lips in thought. The pale Healer turned away from her, scanning the crowd of children pushing and laughing and talking as they sat on the ground.

"Ten children?" he finally asked, and Myrah nodded.

"Test run, I suppose you can say," she said softly, giving him a smile. He returned it, and turned to face them.

"Where did they come from?"

"They're all from a nearby village, so they can walk here a few days a week. Theodynn's supposed to be here as well, for this initial meeting…"

"Sorry I'm late!"

As if on cue, Theo burst through the door with a sheepish smile. He clumsily made his way through the maze of children, a few of which tried to trip him. They managed to do so right as he reached the front of the group, and Myrah caught his arm before he fell.

"It's getting harder for my parents to let me out of the house," Theo joked, straightening and pulling his foot free of the child's hold. The Western Leader just frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He went to answer, but then his eyes fell on the pale figure standing next to her. Theo's expression became hard to read as he addressed the healer.

"Hello, Master Hershel," he offered, and Hershel smiled back.

"Hello Theo. Glad you could make it."

Theo's hesitant expression relaxed, though Myrah wasn't sure why. She couldn't help but feel that there was something more going on, but then Theo turned back to her. His eyebrows raised suddenly, as if he had just made a discovery. "Oh…your clothes match," he realized. "Are you the one who gave Hershel new clothes?"

Both Myrah and Hershel looked surprised.

"Yes," she admitted, glancing over at Hershel. "You noticed?"

Theo laughed. "Well, he's worn the same outfit my whole life; I definitely noticed. I just wasn't sure what inspired the change…"

The Heir looked between them both and finally smiled.

"You look good together," he offered. Myrah's own expression softened.

"Oh," she managed, glancing over at Hershel before turning back to the Heir. "Thank you, Theodynn."

He grinned and turned to see one of the kids throwing his shoes at another boy across the room.

"Shall we get this thing going, then?"

* * *

Cole stared out across the Dragon's territory, worries pressing on his mind.

"So you couldn't find them?"

Wu sighed as he came up to stand next to his old student.

"No, nor have I been able to find any other dragons who know what the rogues' intentions were. I have no idea why they would target people now, when they haven't before."

"It must have something to do with Tobias. But why would they be angry that we brought him here? He's no saint, but all things considering he _was_ on his best behavior while he was here. Both Tobias and Theo claim that the Ambassador didn't actually _do_ anything. And the second dragon took Theodynn after we all left. I can't help but wonder…"

He trailed off, but Wu put a hand on his arm as he finished Cole's thought. "…If that was the plan all along?"

Cole rubbed his face. "But what would the dragons want with Theo?"

"I don't know. I'll keep an eye on everything, continue to ask around. The trouble is, Dragons are private creatures. I'm here to keep the peace, but they don't enjoy being hounded for answers."

"Thanks, Wu. My Guardian's been doing a little reconnaissance too. We warned Theo not to come here, until we can figure out what's going on."

Wu nodded slowly, his eyes scanning the forest below. "That's wise."

* * *

"You're going already?"

Myrah didn't bother hiding her disappointment. With Theodynn seeing the children back to their village, she had a rare private moment with Hershel. Why did he always insist on leaving?

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He wasn't meeting her eye either, which was never a good sign. She grabbed his arm.

"An apology is not an answer," she pointed out. "Something's happened again. What's going on?"

"It's the same problem as always; I'm no closer to control. I need to go back to Iona's and find out what's wrong with me. If it even _can_ be fixed."

Myrah leaned closer, her eyes hard. "There's nothing wrong with you."

He smiled then, but the haunted look was still in his eyes. "I wish that were true," he said, taking her hands. "I wish that this nightmare was over…"

"The nightmare _is_ over! You aren't on that horrible Island anymore. You stopped Imgloss…you're free to live your life. The only thing still in your way is your fear. Your mind is playing tricks on you…telling you that you don't deserve this. Telling you that you don't have control. But it's not true."

He looked so conflicted, but he didn't pull away as she moved to hold him close.

"Let me prove it to you." She didn't bother asking this time. Hershel didn't respond at first, and for a few moments, she was afraid she had upset him. But then he moved his hand tentatively, and she relaxed as she felt it caress the back of her neck. He was finally kissing her back, but then he pulled away.

"Myrah…"

"Stop _thinking,__"_ she chastised softly, kissing him once more. "Don't let all this stuff in your mind get in your way. If this is what you want, then do it."

"But…"

She kissed him again to cut him off. He wanted this; she _knew_ he did. It was no secret that she wanted it too. After everything they had both been through and given up, it was maddening that now they were forced to wait when there wasn't any reason to. Myrah knew that he was afraid of losing control…but she hadn't even seen a sign of whoever it was Hershel was afraid he would become. Why couldn't they have what they had worked for while still working for his further goals? Why couldn't he trust them both with this relationship?

For once, he seemed to have listened to her. He didn't argue further, and he didn't move to pull away again. Her heart soared with hope.

Suddenly Hershel lurched back, and Myrah's eyes flew open. But before she could ask him what was wrong, Hershel was turning to look at someone in the room. Myrah glanced over and flushed as she caught sight of Theodynn. He was bright red, and it looked like he was in the middle of backing up out of the room. Now that both she and Hershel were staring at him, the heir had frozen in the middle of his escape.

"Theo." Hershel recovered first, and Theodynn's face flushed darker.

"Uhhh….I didn't mean to….um…interrupt…"

Myrah finally released Hershel as he pulled away. She couldn't help but feel irritated by the Heir's interruption, and the fact that Hershel seemed relieved made her all the more frustrated.

"You made good time," she pointed out coolly, and Theo winced. No doubt he picked up on her tone, but she wasn't really trying to hide it.

"I didn't take them all the way back; I just wanted to make sure they got on their way. Got a few rascals in this first class; I'm seeing that already. Do you think our teachers will be able to handle them?"

Myrah shrugged. Hershel had moved away to grab his satchel, and now he looked up at Theo.

"Are you ready to go?"

The Western Leader folded her arms. "You're going together?"

Hershel looked back over at her, and Theo stared at the ground. Either he realized that it would be wise not to get involved in this discussion, or he was still embarrassed from walking in on them. Hershel's voice was soft as he answered.

"Yes. Theo's helping with my training."

"So he's met Iona," Myrah interpreted. "But…I'm not allowed to."

Hershel came over to grab her hand. She let him, but she scowled.

"Here I was hoping we were working towards _fewer_ mysteries, Hershel."

"It's not a mystery," he protested. "Iona's a very private person; she was angry enough when I brought Theo."

She didn't answer, and Hershel leaned in; probably for a peace-offering kiss. She put a hand on his chest to stop him. His eyes opened, and she could see that he was confused…and even hurt. Myrah tried to give him a smile.

"I think we've embarrassed Theodynn enough for today," she offered. He scanned her face, and she wasn't sure that Hershel believed her. He finally nodded.

"I'll see you later, then."

She glanced over at where Theodynn was standing stiffly. He seemed quite unsure what to do with himself; she hadn't seen the Heir this uncomfortable since the moment he had thought she was in love with him. No doubt he wished he could leave and get out of the awkward situation altogether, but if he was to leave with Hershel, then he had to wait for the Healer. Turning back to Hershel, Myrah felt the annoyance fade a little at the miserable look on his face. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Good luck," she finally offered, and he gave her a quick smile before turning to go.

218

"No bodyguard today?"

Theo looked up in surprise to see Hershel fixing him with a long look. The teen smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Um…I'm with you, right? I don't really need one."

Hershel just raised an eyebrow and Theodynn sighed.

"Alright. I might have slipped away from Ret at Tobias'. We still aren't sure if the dragon was targeting him or just a rogue attack, so a bodyguard has to be with the ambassador 24/7. They're going to have to take shifts, though; no way can Ret do it on his own."

"Do your parents know where you are, Theo?"

He shrugged. "They knew I had this thing at the Western Fortress today. But considering that I'm not supposed to talk about the Order of Echo and Antirock…"

"Mmmm." Hershel's mind seemed far away, and Theo decided to change the subject. He already felt bad that he had to sneak out of the house; he couldn't help but have flash-backs to when he had to go through a similar process at age eight. He didn't blame his parents for being cautious, but he was eighteen now, and he hated the thought of being restricted to the fortress again. Not when there was an entire society with history to uncover!

"I wasn't supposed to tell them, right?"

Hershel didn't answer and Theo bit his lip as he came over and touched his teacher's arm.

"Master Hershel?"

It pulled the pale man from his thoughts and he looked back over at him. "No. I suppose not. If anything were to happen, I could more than protect you."

"But _something__'s_ bothering you," Theo pointed out, and Hershel sighed.

"I'm sorry for involving you in all of this," the master finally admitted. "I'm not even sure if Iona will be able to help me, even with your assistance."

"Hey…you'll get it."

Hershel's eyes flashed, and Theo released the pale man's arm before continuing.

"You helped me learn control, Master Hershel. And Tolan…and Pippa. You just have to go back to the basics; learn control again."

"I've tried!" Hershel turned to face the teen, and Theo stepped back as Hershel's eyes flashed once again. It faded almost immediately, Hershel's annoyance replaced by shame. "You're afraid," he pointed out, and Theo looked away. There was silence, and Hershel finally stopped walking.

"Go home, Theo."

The Heir looked up at that, suddenly defensive. "No."

"I put you in danger by making you take part of the initial exercise. You saw what happened…you've seen what's wrong with me."

Theo was surprised by the Healer's sudden sadness. "You're afraid too," Theo realized. Hershel didn't answer, and the Heir frowned. "Look, I'm not going to let you deal with this alone."

"I know I said that you could help, Theo…but…"

"I know what it's like," Theo said, cutting him off. "To feel like you're slipping down some path that you can't stop…like your mind is just…"

He trailed off, shuddering at the memory of what had happened after _he_ had left the Island.

"I got help, Hershel. Maybe this isn't something that you can do on your own…but that doesn't mean that you can't beat this. Whatever it is."

The pale man looked at him and seemed to be fighting within himself, and Theo wondered if Hershel would turn him down. "Amber altered your memories," Hershel remembered softly, and Theo nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know if that would help you or not, but…"

"It won't let me." Hershel's expression hardened.

"What won't let you?" Theo asked carefully.

"The power. This feeling inside…it doesn't like being vulnerable. There's no way it would let anyone alter my memories."

"Even if it's what you would need?" Theo asked carefully. The healer shrugged miserably.

"I don't know."

Theo was silent for a moment. "What if you just let Iona take a look in your head?"

Hershel shot him a hard to read look, and Theo rushed to explain.

"You're strong, Hershel. I don't think she could do anything to you that you didn't want her to; if she crossed any lines you could just…flash out of there."

"I don't think…"

"I'll come with you," Theo offered with a smile. "I'm not that powerful…but I can do moral support. Maybe it will help you…err…_the power_ feel better about it?"

Hershel still wasn't answering and Theo felt his bravado fade. He dropped his gaze to the dirt and spoke softly.

"I just don't want to see you become something that you don't want to be…because I know how scary that can be."

The healer's expression finally hardened with resolve.

"Perhaps it's worth a try. I have to get this under control…before I lose anything else."

Before Theo could answer, Hershel had grabbed his arm and they disappeared.

They appeared right outside Iona's home. Hershel could feel Theo's shock, and he released him. The teen had made sense, but the thought of having Iona in his mind left Hershel feeling cold. He pushed away his fear as he entered the clay house before he could lose his nerve.

"You're back." Iona's tone was full of disgust, and her eyes slid from Hershel to the teen in the doorway. "And you brought your little experiment."

Theo narrowed his eyes but said nothing, obviously waiting for Hershel to take the lead.

"I need you to look into my mind." It wasn't what the Xinta had been expecting, Hershel knew. He stumbled on, trying not to shake. "You saw for yourself that something isn't right with this power. I….I need someone to figure out what's wrong. I'm beginning to think that can't be done unless I'm examined on a mental level."

"I see."Iona had been chopping herbs, but she sheathed her sharp knife into her waist satchel as she started walking over. Hershel stood his ground and the woman's eyes flicked back over to where Theo was standing.

"Why bring the Prince?"

"An extra measure," Hershel started, but Iona cut him off.

"To make sure I don't tamper with what I'm not supposed to," she guessed patronizingly. Hershel clenched his jaw and nodded once. He waited for Iona to refuse or yell at him for expecting her to be at his beck and call. But instead, the Xinta reached out to grab his chin as she finally reached him.

"It's about time. I've been waiting to look into this impossible mind of yours."

Hershel's eyes flared as his power reacted to the fear that shot through him. He recoiled out of Iona's grasp, and surprisingly it was Theo who spoke up.

"You're not making this easier for him," he snapped at the Ancient, glaring. Her eyes fell on him again and she sniffed.

"And you're not making things easier on _me._"

She drew a knife, and Hershel and Theo's eyes immediately flared. However, she held it out to the heir, hilt first, her expression flashing with annoyance.

"There's nothing for you to do here; might as well make yourself useful."

Theo hesitated, and she shook the knife at him impatiently.

"Well? Can you chop herbs, or were you not taught such basic skills in the lab you were concocted in?"

Theo stiffened. He hesitated only a moment longer before snatching the knife from the cantankerous Ancient.

"Alright," he muttered and then glanced back at Hershel. He tried to give the teen a comforting expression, but his blood ran cold as Iona spoke again.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Theo didn't need Amber's sixth sense to know that Hershel was freaked out. But the Healer sat frozen on the rug as Iona positioned herself across from him. She studied the pale healer with an unreadable expression, but after a moment she snapped at the heir.

"Chop, boy!"

Theo grimaced and turned back to the roots at the table. He had helped Hershel on occasion, but he had never seen this plant before. He studied the pile of already chopped roots and finally shrugged. Seemed pretty straight-forward.

"You don't have to win the war, you just have to chop it into small pieces," Iona commented dryly, and Theo scowled as he looked up.

"There is no war!" he snapped quietly. "And maybe you should focus on what you're doing; I'll bet it's hard enough without harping on me…"

"Then don't give me a reason to harp on you."

Theo's glare intensified, but Iona ignored him as she turned to the Healer in front of her. After studying him for a moment, she scoffed.

"You've proven on many occasions that you're stronger than me…there's no reason for you to be afraid. I'm just going to look."

Hershel nodded once, not saying anything…but Theo didn't miss the shudder that seemed to run through him. The healer closed his eyes, and Iona studied him a moment longer before reaching out to put her hands on his head. Her eyes and hands began to glow, and almost immediately she grimaced.

"You have to let me _in__…"_

_"I'm trying."_

Theo could tell that Hershel was talking through clenched teeth. The heir set the knife down as he watched them struggle. This was the part where he felt like he should help in some way, but he didn't know how. He almost said something to convince Hershel to lower his guard, but he was afraid of breaking Iona's concentration. So instead, he just watched with concern as Iona's aura brightened and dimmed around her hands and Hershel trembled with the effort of letting her into his mind. Was it really the power that was stopping her? Or Hershel himself?

"Tea," Theo mumbled to himself. Perhaps he could get some water boiling; they would both no doubt be exhausted after this exercise, no matter the result. Theo left the table to head over to the bucket by the door, hoping it would be full of water. However, when he reached it he discovered that it was empty and scowled. He couldn't leave to fill it, not when he was supposed to be here to help Hershel. It seemed tea wasn't an option; perhaps all he really _could_ help with was herb chopping.

Theo was about to go back to the table with the curtain-door to his left suddenly opened. He jumped in surprise, as did the girl who was coming through. Her face was a mask of panicked shock, and she dropped something as she immediately bolted. Theo froze at the encounter, but as he looked down, he noticed the silky embroidered scarf that she had dropped in her initial moment of fear. He grimaced and scooped it up. He glanced back at Iona and Hershel, but they still seemed locked in the same battle of wills. He came to a decision and bolted out the doorway moments after the figure had disappeared from it.

"Hey, wait!" he called after her, waving the scarf. "You dropped this…"

She had made it to the bottom of the stairs, but in Theo's haste he stumbled on the smooth and weathered steps. He yelled out as he tripped, bouncing painfully off his hip and crying out as he finally landed on his ankle on a weird angle. The few villagers who were nearby turned to stare at him, and his faced burned with humiliation. He tried to push himself up, his eyes glued on the ground, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see the mystery girl staring at him, looking both concerned and anxious. Theo immediately froze, and then finally held out the blue cloth in his hand.

"Um…you dropped this."

The girl's eyes flicked to the scarf, but she didn't answer as she lowered herself to the ground. She gestured to his ankle, and he glanced down and chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine."

She didn't seem to take his word for it; she was already removing his shoe. Theo studied her for a moment. She had short, straight hair. It was brown, like everyone else in this hidden village…but there was a large streak framing the left side of her face that was lighter in color. It was hard to describe; a color between honey and blond. It shocked him; he had only seen hair color like that in Ninjago. He watched as she studied his foot with an air of expertise. It struck him suddenly.

"You're a healer, aren't you?"

The girl visibly winced, and Theo immediately held his hands up. It had just been a guess; with her long sleeves, it was impossible to see whether she had healer's tattoos or not.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You just seem to know what you're doing."

She looked up at him then; he was flushing furiously in embarrassment about the entire situation. He noticed that she had grey eyes, but the one on the left was lighter in color than the one on the right. After a moment he realized that she was also studying _his_ eyes, and he glanced away.

"I'm sorry for scaring you up in Iona's house; I didn't mean to. But I get that I don't really look like everybody else. It can be quite the shock the first time."

She still didn't say anything, and he swallowed in the awkward silence.

"I'm Theo. Er…Theodynn. But everyone just calls me Theo…"

He was rambling now, and the girl didn't offer her name as she looked back down at his foot. It was already swelling, and Theo felt another wave of embarrassment.

"Honestly…you don't have to do this. I'm the one who fell down the stairs, after all. I can just…"

He had been reaching to pull his shoe back on, but she slapped his hand. He froze and the girl held out her hand, like she was expecting something. Theo blinked and handed her the shoe, and she made a face and dropped it. She then pointed to the scarf in his other hand, and Theo frowned.

"How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't _tell_ me?" he muttered, and she clenched her jaw as she carefully took the scarf from him. He wondered what she wanted the scarf for, and balked as she went to wrap it around his foot.

"You can't put that there!" he tried, and she froze as he went to take the scarf. "It's all embroidered; you can't wrap a _foot_ in it!"

The girl didn't answer; she had frozen at the sudden confrontation. He realized with a start that she was trembling, and he suddenly had the feeling that if this girl had a shell that she could hide in like a turtle, she would have. Feeling stuck, he finally released the scarf and dropped his voice to a softer tone.

"I just meant that it would be a waste. My foot will be fine; Hershel can just heal it, I'm sure."

He remembered suddenly that he was meant to be up in Iona's house, helping Hershel with moral support.

"Thanks for your help…and I'm sorry again for scaring you," he offered, but the girl had blanched for some reason. He watched as her eyes darted up at the rune-covered house before she finished tying off the scarf with a quick tug. In moments she had stood again and darted away, disappearing around a few clay houses as quick as a shadow. Theo bit his lip, feeling bad about the entire episode. He glanced down at the scarf and his shoe, sighing. He really didn't want to ruin the embroidery by walking on it; he wondered if the mysterious young woman had done it herself. But he couldn't take off the scarf now that she had spent the time wrapping it up. In the end he grabbed his shoe and carefully made his way up the stairs, favoring his right foot. He pushed his way through the curtain, and his heart fell as he saw that Iona and Hershel were not where they had been. He was looking for them when he heard Iona's voice to his right.

"There you are. Waited until we were occupied, and then slunk off, did you?"

He turned and she grabbed his arm, pulling him close like a naughty child.

"Couldn't even finish the chopping before you went, could you?" she snapped angrily, and Theo's heart pounded.

"I…"

"Let him go."

Hershel sounded tired, but firm. Theo glanced over to see him sitting in a corner of the room with a cup of tea. Huh…maybe there had been water in the kettle? Hershel looked upset, and Theo's heart pounded even harder.

"How did it go?" he finally asked, and Hershel didn't answer.

"Couldn't get through the _wall,__"_ Iona snapped. She finally released Theo in favor of glaring at Hershel, and the healer still remained silent. Theo felt uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere, and he cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if Hershel was upset at himself or at Theo for leaving, so he tried to explain his absence.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here. I just spooked this girl, and she dropped a scarf and I fell down the stairs trying to get it back to her…"

Hershel finally glanced up. "Are you alright?" he started, but Iona cut him off as her eyes suddenly flashed.

"Where did you get that?" she demanded, gesturing at the scarf around his foot furiously.

"I…the girl. She used it to bandage me up; I think she was a healer…"

Iona's eyes were glowing now, and Theo couldn't help but stumble backwards when faced with the irate Ancient Xinta. Then Hershel was there, grabbing her arm.

"Enough," he snapped, and Theo swallowed hard.

"I told her not to use it as a bandage," he offered. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

Iona continued to stare at him, and he wished he knew what the look on her face meant.

"She wrapped your foot? Herself?"

"I swear!" Theo said, holding his hands up. Hershel narrowed his eyes at Iona.

"You know that he isn't lying, just as I do," he pointed out softly. He released Iona's arm and knelt down, his hands glowing with aura as he grabbed Theo's foot. The Heir froze; it wasn't that he didn't want the painful aching to stop, but this strange new power that Hershel had still made him feel uneasy. After a moment of the tingling chill, however, his ankle felt fine. Theo let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and lowered himself so he could unwrap the scarf. It was thin blue material, with stars embroidered all over it. He couldn't help but stare at it; embroidery was a rare Oni trade. Clothing featured different cuts and cloth quality and dyed patterns, but not embroidery. It was simply too much work for something that didn't really add to the function of the outfit…but it was beautiful when done correctly. Theo's thoughts were cut short as Iona snatched the scarf from his hands.

"Hey!" he started, but she just glowered at him.

"This was meant for me," she growled. Hershel frowned at her tone.

"It sounds like the young woman gave it to Theodynn; you should return it to him."

"Haiven didn't _give _it to him…she…"Iona's words cut off suddenly, and Hershel raised an eyebrow.

"Haiven," he repeated softly. "Your old apprentice."

Theo just stared. "So…she _is_ a healer?"

"Don't you talk about her!" Iona was obviously angry now, though it was unclear why. Her eyes were blazing at them both as she clutched the scarf in one hand. Hershel didn't seem intimidated as he studied her.

"Why?" he challenged softly, and she glared at him.

"You obviously understand that some things are too personal to share," she hissed. "Since you couldn't even bring yourself to let me into your head, as _you_ asked…"

"I tried!" Hershel countered. "I did. I just…I couldn't."

"I didn't mean to scare her."

Iona turned to face Theo. He was pulling his shoe back on, his voice firm.

"I really didn't. She went to come in and caught sight of me and ran off."

Iona narrowed her eyes, but then addressed the heir softly. "But she came back to help you?"

Theo just shrugged. "Yeah. Didn't say much though. She must have been mad at me for scaring her and then tumbling down the stairs like an idiot."

Iona still looked angry, but she seemed to be lost in thought. "Why would she help you?" she finally asked, but it sounded more like she was talking to herself than either of the other Oni in her home. "With how fearful she's been…how did she summon the courage to approach such a _freak?__"_

She grabbed Theo again, her eyes narrowing. "What did you do to her?"

He blinked at the accusation. "N…nothing…."

"Perhaps its _your_ mind I should be trying to see inside…"

Theo's mouth went dry, and he could feel Hershel glowering.

"Iona, release him _now.__"_

She did, and Theo swallowed. "I fell. She came back and helped me…and then she left. She didn't even _talk_ to me. I didn't do anything…"

"She doesn't talk to _anyone_," Iona snapped darkly. "Not even me."

Theo and Hershel both looked surprised, but the healer recovered first. "Because she can't? Or because she won't?"

Iona just glared at them both, and Theo knew she'd wipe both their minds blank if she could. The thought made him take a step back next to Hershel, and the Xinta finally spoke in a low growl.

"It's not something _you_ could fix, even with your freak powers. It goes deeper than a physical wound."

Theo suddenly remembered the streak of honey in the young woman's hair…the pale color of her left eye. Together, the attributes seemed more than just a couple of genetic anomalies. Theo couldn't help but glance at Hershel…his lighter colored hair and eyes.

"What happened to her?" Theo asked, and a shot of aura wind flew through the room.

"Get out." Iona's voice was hard, and Hershel grabbed Theo's arm. The Xinta pointed a finger at the pale man. "You want my help? Then you won't ask about Haiven again. And both of you will stay away from her…do you understand?"

Theo just stared, but Hershel exhaled slowly. "I understand," the healer said softly, and then there was a flash of light. Theo stumbled as he was lurched from Iona's home into Hershel's. It was always such a strange feeling, transporting with Hershel. It was different than when he used his own power; Hershel's felt more instantaneous. Fiercer, if it could be.

"I'm sorry," Theo blurted, and Hershel looked over.

"For what?"

"I left," Theo explained, looking down at the dirt on the ground. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to return her scarf, and then when I came back…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Theodynn," Hershel interrupted. "There really wasn't much you could have done; I think the result of our exercise would have been the same no matter what."

Theo went to answer, but as he looked around the tent he realized that something looked different.

"Did…you move your tent?"

Hershel blinked in surprise.

"Um…yes; after Syn and Tolan left, I moved to the West."

Theo's eyebrows raised, but then he nodded.

"I guess that makes sense," he admitted. His mind went back to their conversation and he sighed. "I'm sorry I upset Iona."

"She was already upset with me," Hershel murmured. "And she is strangely defensive of Haiven."

"So you've met her before?" Theo asked. "You know who she is?"

"I met her briefly, but she seemed to be afraid of me. I didn't blame her; I look strange, after all. But upon mentioning her to Iona, I got a similar reaction."

"I wonder what happened," Theo murmured, thinking back to the frightened young woman with the grey eyes. Hershel was silent, and he finally shrugged.

"Perhaps there are some mysteries in the world that are better left alone."

219

Hershel sat in silence, thinking. Theo had long since headed home, where no doubt his parents would wonder what took him so long. There wasn't a lot of point in bringing Theo anymore—it was clear that it didn't matter if he was there or not. The power wasn't going to let anyone into Hershel's head; it had made that perfectly clear. He had fought with it for a good few moments, as had Iona. But in the end, they had both given up, feeling exhausted and frustrated.

But at the same time, it did make him feel better having Theo there; it finally felt like he had someone on his side who knew just how bad things were but chose to stick it out by his side regardless. It was a good feeling to have, especially after another failed exercise left him no closer to control.

Hershel's eyes fell on a box that was sitting next to a shelf; one that didn't seem to have gotten put away yet. With nothing else to do except sink into his thoughts, he pushed himself up and headed over to the box. What was this?

He reached in and found a few odds and ends, but he froze as he came across a braided leather cord. He pulled the long cord out of the box pensively. There had only been a few times he had seen it; once many years ago when Phos showed it to him before going to Cole and Keyda's binding, and a few years later when Hershel himself had used it to bind Syn and Tolan.

He sank to the ground as he studied it in the firelight.

_"Will you bind us, Hershel? I mean…we don't really know of anyone else who can."_

_"You want to be bound to him? Are you sure?"_

_"I love him. We want to be together from now on…have a family…"_

_"Tolan wants a family?"_

_"Maybe not right away. But he's not opposed to it; something about passing his skills on to the next generation."_

_"Are you sure, Syn? That this will make you happy in the long run? You know how he gets sometimes…"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Well. If you're both sure, then how could I say no?"_

Hershel exhaled as the memory faded, his thumb rubbing the leather braid. Binding was becoming more prevalent, and he couldn't help but remember his own thoughts about it back when Cole and Keyda had gotten bound. How he had decided, secretly, that he wanted that someday. That kind of unbreakable commitment…the affection that was always so obvious between the Ruling family.

He remembered Phos asking about their relationship—what would happen if Hershel got bound to Myrah. It wasn't something that either of them had talked about; in truth, it could be something that Myrah discarded completely. She was a traditionalist, after all…and as a political figure, perhaps binding would be too difficult to plan out. Besides, he himself wasn't in any state to get bound. He didn't even know where he stood with Myrah at this point. She had been angry that morning when he had left, he had felt it. It tore him up inside, knowing that he was still hurting her by keeping her from what he feared would harm her. It was a lose-lose situation that he was unsure how to manage.

Hershel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't sense the person at his door until they had pushed their way in.

"Hershel."

He glanced up and saw Myrah, and immediately placed the binding cord back into the box.

"Myrah." He stood, brushing himself off as he waited to see what she would say. She lingered by the doorway, looking both aloof and ashamed, and he felt a stab of fear. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly, and she looked up to meet his eye.

"I came to apologize."

Relief flooded through him, and he came over to greet her. "You don't need to apologize."He took her hand to bring her inside, and she smiled as he led her over to the chairs near the fire.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that I was always praised for my patience and level-headedness in training," she murmured as she sat down. "I always considered myself a patient person because when I had the plan, or knew the agenda, I didn't mind waiting for the outcome. As long as I knew it was coming, I had perfect patience."

She studied Hershel as he pulled his chair to be next to her, rather than across from her.

"I suppose it's the fact that in this situation, I don't know how long I will have to wait. Maybe it's the feeling that I may wait forever that's getting to me. I apologize that I keep trying to rush you, but apparently when it comes to love, I really hate waiting."

He smiled as he sat, taking her hand. "I know."

"How'd it go today? Any progress?" She was looking at him with such hope, and Hershel looked away as shame fell upon him again.

"Iona couldn't get through," he finally murmured. "I tried, but it was like I had some kind of wall that I couldn't take down."

"I know that wall," Myrah teased softly as she leaned in to lay her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers. Their hands found their way together as they sat quietly for a while, watching the fire and listening to distant sniffer howls.

"Tell me something that still gives you hope."

Hershel blinked in surprise as Myrah murmured to him. He looked over and noticed that her eyes were closed, but she still seemed to be awake.

"What?"

"Tell me something that gives you hope, Hershel. And then I'll know that hope isn't lost…and I can wait."

He closed his eyes as well, turning his head slightly so he could kiss the side of her head. "You."

Myrah sighed. "Me?"

"That you still love me…as broken as I am."

"You're not broken," she whispered back, and he could feel that she meant it. He didn't reply. The sounds of the tent faded as they both fell asleep, exhausted from their stressful days.

* * *

Whispering that was just out of reach. It poked at his mind, tugged at his emotions…something he should recognize, but didn't. His power thrummed; familiarity mixed with transformation and he struggled to find his place in it all…

_Hershel_

His own voice spoke to him, and his eyes flew open. He was standing in a place filled with fog, and his heart began to pound as he turned and struggled in vain to figure out where he was. When the voice spoke again, his eyes blazed with disdain.

_Hershel__…_

"_No._ You won't fool me again…this isn't real. I forgot to drink the tea, so I'm having nightmares about the Island. But I'm not here…you aren't connected to me. It's impossible."

_Nothing is impossible, if you have the right combination of power. _

The fog swirled around him suddenly like a cyclone, and Hershel kept his ground as he glared into the smoky unknown. Whispers again…those brain-numbing hints of speech that he could almost grasp, but also remained just elusive enough to thwart him.

_Your power continues to grow._

Hershel stiffened as the fog finally warped and changed; soon he was staring at a mist-made replica of himself. His smoky twin smiled darkly, and Hershel glared as the Island continued.

_I will not have to use your echo to communicate with you for much longer. Soon you will recognize my true voice, as a true Guardian. _

Hershel scoffed, though his blood ran cold at the thought. "I told you already; I will never join you. You will never finish the transformation…"

_I don__'t have to._

His heart was pounding, and he clenched his fists in an effort to keep his hands from shaking. "What?"

_The power inside continues to swell__…growing without my direct influence. The transformation will be completed, Hershel…whether you are here with me or not._

He stumbled back, fear finally taking hold. "Lies," he murmured. "You cannot touch me; I am far from the Island's influence. There is no way to reach me."

_Oh, My Chosen. __**No one knows everything.**_

The fog-version of himself lunged suddenly and Hershel cried out as he stumbled back. The fog soaked into him, and Hershel shuddered hard as he grabbed at his clammy skin, shaking hard as he tried to get the Island out of him.

_You belong to me. Your will__…the very warmth of your life…will be mine._

"You aren't real," he tried, fighting with fear as the emotion seemed to grow colder inside of him. "And I will get control of this power…"

_You are still blind, Hershel. Unable to face the truth._

Hershel shook as the internal chill began to seep into his limbs. He gasped as he tried to wake up. It was a dream…just a dream…

_The power grows within you because **you will**__** it to do so**_

"No."

It came out a gasp, and his legs gave out as the freezing took further hold. The floor was icy, and it seemed to soak in through his hands, leeching the heat from him. Hershel tried to summon the power to warm himself, but there was only pain. Pain that came from the freezing chill that made his blood seem to flow slower…

_The power feeds on your fear__…your pride…your deepest feelings that can no longer be denied. The more nourishment you give it, the more of you it consumes. Eventually, it will devour you completely… transform you into the Guardian you were always meant to become. _

The warmth continued to drain from him, leaving him filled with a bitter void. Hershel couldn't keep himself up any longer; soon his was lying on the star-lit floor. His breath came out in white puffs as the Island greedily stole the last bit of warmth from his body. Icy fingers climbed his neck, explored his mind.

"Just…a dream…" he murmured, shutting the Island out as best as he could. It was a weak effort, and the Island's laughter echoed around him.

_The power you carry may not obey me directly__…but it was still once part of me. Its objective is the same; to grant you the desires of your heart. _

Hershel's eyes closed; it was too hard to keep them open. He couldn't think…he couldn't move. Everything was riddled with needles of ice…words tumbled from chattering teeth.

"I don't want this…"

_You__'ve never known what you wanted. What you were capable of. You will reach the point of overdrive again, my Chosen. Come home to me, and you will become the limitless being you were destined to be. If you transform beyond my domain, the power will devour you completely and be released in a chaotic overdrive that will warp the rest of your precious realm…_

He couldn't answer anymore; his body was as frigid as the ice of the Island itself. His head ached as the icy fingers seemed to sweep across his thoughts, his own voice still mocking him.

_Can you feel your sanity slipping away? Minds are fragile things__…but when you are filled with the will of the Island, it won't matter. I require only a willing vessel. _

_ A dream__…_ Hershel managed, his own thoughts seemingly freezing, his mind becoming black glass filled with icy stars.

_ Come back to me, Chosen. __**Before it is too late.**_

* * *

Myrah's eyes flew open. The tent was dark, the fire dead…and for a moment she was disoriented. She realized suddenly that she was still in Hershel's tent; she hadn't ever left. But any further thoughts were interrupted when she felt Hershel jolt beneath her head. She was still on his shoulder, and she sat up. She turned to see that he was asleep, but he jerked, murmuring and gasping like he couldn't get enough breath.

"Hershel?" she tried. It suddenly occurred to her that her cheek that had been resting on Hershel was freezing; she touched it in confusion. After a moment, Hershel called out again; he was afraid. A nightmare, then.

Myrah reached out to shake him, hoping to wake him up. She gasped when she realized how cold he was.

"Hershel!" she called again, her mind trying to keep up. She put a hand on his face and clenched her jaw against the feeling. He felt like he had been submerged in some icy underground lake…or been left out in the desert in the dead of winter.

It didn't make sense that he would be so cold; something was wrong. He lurched again and Myrah's mind raced. He wasn't responding to verbal cues; perhaps he had gotten too cold. She looked over at the cold fireplace. A fire, and blankets...that's what he needed. She was sure they had unpacked blankets when she had helped him move. Where had they put them?

Hershel jerked under her hands and finally woke, gasping and coughing. Myrah's attention immediately went back to him. He was shaking hard, his eyes and hands blazing with power as he panicked. She immediately knelt down, putting her hand on the back of his neck as she tried to get his attention.

"Hershel…you're alright. It was just a dream…"

He recoiled from her touch, crying out in fear. She froze as things began shattering on the shelf to their right. Myrah's hand trembled slightly as she carefully touched his face again.

"It's me, Hershel. You're safe. Wake up."

Her heart was pounding, and another jar shattered before his eyes began to fade back to normal. He was still trembling, but his eyes found hers and she sagged in relief.

"Myrah?" It was a hoarse whisper and she nodded.

"It's alright…"

He shook his head, and she watched as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"You didn't hurt me," she answered firmly. "You just had a nightmare."

He didn't seem to hear her, and she finally released him as she turned to the dark fireplace. She filled it with kindling quickly and grabbed two flint-rocks. Her hands were trembling, but she managed to get a few sparks to light and blew them gently into a fire.

"What…what are you doing?"

"You're freezing," she answered. "I'm building a fire."

"Freezing?"He still sounded groggy. When Myrah looked back at him, Hershel was staring at the floor.

"Where are the blankets?" she asked.

He glanced up at her again. "The what?"

"Blankets…Hershel, where did you put the blankets?"

She stood and made her way into the back as the fire slowly ate away at the kindling she had placed in the fireplace. Myrah scanned Hershel's back room and finally found the hoofer-skin blankets piled in the corner. She grabbed one and quickly returned to Hershel. He was staring at the fire when she reached him, though he looked up as she put the blanket around him.

"Myrah…"

"I don't know how you got so cold," she admitted softly, kneeling in front of him again. "But you're alright. The nightmare had you spooked."

He shuddered hard, panic flashing across his face as he clenched the blanket close.

"The Island…" he managed, but Myrah moved to sit next to him again.

"Just a dream," she murmured to him, "The Island cannot reach you. Archtivus told you as much…remember?"

"It was so cold."

The comment gave her pause, but Hershel's eyes were already closing. Myrah pulled him close as he fell back asleep. The fire danced and popped, and she tried to shake the feeling of worry that was starting inside. Soon Hershel's breathing was steady once again, and she kissed his forehead.

"You're alright," she murmured again as she laid her head on his chest. "Your power will protect you."

24


	74. The Secret Village: Chapter 74

220

Hershel woke the next morning with a strange clarity of mind. The power inside him thrummed, and his conversation with the Island filled his mind. The power…it was consuming him. Completing the transformation without the Island's help. Hershel sat perfectly still, reliving each moment down to the ultimatum.

Return to the Island and become a Guardian. Stay here and die…and kill many others in the process. He swallowed hard; it wasn't much of a decision. But there had to be another way. There _had_ to be.

Myrah murmured in her sleep and shifted. He looked at where she was curled up next to him, her head on his chest. The power filled him with comfort at the sight of her, but it couldn't drown out the jolt of fear as he pushed a stray hair out of her face. He could have hurt her yesterday. How long until she suffered because of what he had no ability to defeat in himself?

He looked over and his heart fell further when he saw the bits of broken glass and pottery scattered on the floor. More evidence of how out of control he truly was, and would continue to be. Myrah would get hurt if he didn't come up with a solution quickly.

"Iona," he murmured to himself. It was the only hope he had; the last straw he desperately groped for. If she could fix him, then he wouldn't have to return to the Island…and he wouldn't have to die.

Myrah blinked awake as he kissed her forehead. After a moment of disorientation, the Western Leader straightened and groaned.

"Why did we sleep in the chairs?" she griped softly. She met his eye and smiled as she reached out to touch his face. "Good morning."

"You shouldn't have stayed; I could have hurt you last night."

Myrah's smile faded and she shook her head. "But you didn't. You just had a nightmare."

"Myrah, you aren't safe around me. Not unless I can find a way to put a stop to my power…keep it from growing."

He felt her distress as she gave him a severe look. "I'm not letting you give up."

He looked away, but then she was turning his face towards her again. He stiffened as she kissed him, but the power thrummed within him and dulled the fear. This is what he had spent so long fighting for…_she_ was what he had spent so long fighting for. Myrah pulled back just a little so she could speak to him.

"You won't ever hurt me, Hershel. The power likes me…remember?"

She was just teasing, but her words shot through him like lightning. The Island's words resounded in his mind. _The power feeds on your fear__…your pride…your deepest feelings that can no longer be denied. _

Even…love?

Myrah must have seen the look on his face, because she grew serious once again. "What is it?"

"Myrah, the power just keeps getting stronger. If it gets much stronger, it will consume me." The words were hard to admit, and the power twisted angrily within him. He had offended it again…or was he only disappointed himself? Did the power have a consciousness, like the Island? Or was the Island right, and this was all Hershel fighting with himself…_dooming_ himself?

Myrah was searching his face, and he knew she was trying to figure out how serious he was. "It was just a dream…"

"It wasn't a dream," Hershel countered softly. He remembered waking feeling half-frozen, just as he had felt in his dream. The Island was connected to him…as impossible as it seemed, it was true. Myrah's expression hardened.

"Then you need to see Iona."

Hershel frowned and the Western Leader sat up, wearing the determined look that he had grown used to.

"If this is the Island, then you need to stop it. You have to tell her the truth, Hershel. If you won't tell me the details, then tell her. Let her in; she can fix you."

Hershel nodded; it was the same conclusion he had come to. "I'll leave now," he said, pushing himself to his feet. He wiped the last of sleep from his face as he headed to where his shoes were by the door.

"Hershel, wait…"

He turned to see that Myrah had followed him. Before he could ask what she needed, she had kissed him one last time. She pulled back, and Hershel took in her disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing. Even waking up from sleeping in a chair all night, she was beautiful. Myrah gave him one last serious, copper-streaked stare.

"For luck," she said simply, and he reached out to touch her face.

"I love you," he said, and she looked away. He could sense a worry in her that hadn't been there before. She had been impatient, yes. But this was closer to fear—she had seen him last night. She had seen the power manifest itself. She knew now that this wasn't going to be something that had a simple answer.

"Take Theodynn with you," Myrah finally said. "Perhaps he will help you tell Iona the truth so she can finally help you."

He nodded once, giving her hand one last squeeze before heading out into the desert.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to come so last minute."

Theo yawned and shivered in the crisp morning air. "No problem, Master Hershel. But…is there a reason we're taking Hoofers today instead of transporting?"

Hershel glanced over at where Theo was riding Dragon. Hershel's own ride was borrowed from the Central Fortress stables, and the healer seemed to be thinking of how to answer.

"The more I use my power, the stronger it gets," Hershel finally explained. "I'm trying to reserve it. Just in case."

"In case of what?" Theo asked, but Hershel didn't answer. It took longer to ride to the Order of Echo and Antirock than to transport, but they reached it eventually.

"I promise that I won't leave this time," Theo said as they rode their hoofers into the village. The villagers gasped and pointed, and Theo realized that this was probably the first time any of the had seen someone ride a hoofer before, even though they raised the livestock here. He followed Hershel's lead as the Healer dismounted and tied his hoofer to a nearby pole. Theo didn't bother; Dragon didn't wander.

"What are you _doing?__"_

Theo looked down to smile at the child. It was a young boy with dark brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Hoofer riding," the Heir said simply, and the child shook his head.

"You're crazy, mister."

"Nah, they're tame. Faster way to get from place to place," Theo argued, patting Dragon on its flank. The boy shrugged.

"There's no point in going fast if we don't have to _go_ anywhere."

Theo couldn't really argue with that logic, but Hershel was calling him and he looked up to see the Pale master gesturing for him to follow. Theo glanced back down at the child, but he was poking Dragon in the side.

"He likes roots…and weeds," he whispered, and the child looked up at Theo. The Oni Prince winked and then hurried to catch up with Hershel. The Healer was waiting outside Iona's home, and Theo felt his palms grow sweaty at the thought of another exercise. But he pushed his consternation aside and smiled at Hershel.

"So, what's the game plan?" he asked. Hershel's face was serious as he faced forward, ready to head in.

"I have to tell her the truth; what's really happened to me."

Theo wasn't sure what to say to that, but Hershel didn't seem to be waiting for an answer as he pushed through the embroidered curtain.

The interior of Iona's home was dim; the sun wasn't in a position yet that it could come through the widows at the right angle to light it. There was no sign of the Ancient, and Theo frowned.

"Maybe she's not home?" he guessed quietly, but Hershel's eyes were trained on a curtain hanging in the back of the room.

"She's home," he replied confidently, and Theo bit his lip. Was she asleep? Perhaps they should come back later? With nothing else to do, he took a seat on one of Iona's sitting cushions. He glanced towards Hershel, wondering how long they would have to wait. His stomach growled; he had skipped breakfast. His parents didn't even know he had left, he realized with a stab of guilt. He wasn't sure if they would necessarily be looking for him, but he knew they would worry if they couldn't find him. He had already gotten in trouble for going to Myrah's without a bodyguard, and his parents didn't even know he had gone to Dragon Territory after the school initiation.

He was lost in thought, but eventually the curtain in the back moved. The Heir perked up as Iona finally came into the front of her home. She squinted as she picked them out in the dim lighting, and Theo wondered if he should say anything. Hershel beat him to it.

"I'm sorry for coming this early, but I need your help more than ever. Gaining control has become a matter of life and death, and perhaps the only way to let you in is to tell you everything. The way I am now…it wasn't from an experiment. It's a result of…"

"The Island."

Hershel blinked in surprise as the Xinta interrupted him. Theo glanced between them both; Iona looked almost murderous, while Hershel looked lost.

"You knew," the pale healer finally managed. "This whole time, you knew?"

Iona scoffed angrily and moved to snatch a bunch of herbs that were hanging in the window. "No. I would have never agreed to help you in the first place if I had known." She threw the herbs into a mortar angrily, and began to crush them with vigor.

Theo looked back at Hershel, but the healer seemed to have forgotten that Theo was even there. "Then how…" Hershel started, but Iona cut him off.

"The First Ancients wanted a way to rest…to join the departed realm without giving up their hold on this one. So they created the Island through a questionable and dangerous process. Any Oni who proved themselves worthy could petition for their help and council, but the Island would also provide the first Ancients with a way to contact the living Ancients of the living realm. The Island was supposed to be a means of communication in both directions.

Theo and Hershel had fallen silent. Theodynn had no idea where Iona was going with this, but it felt like the type of thing he shouldn't interrupt. Sure enough, the Ancient Xinta continued after giving the herbs one last vigorous grind.

"However, the Departed Realm proved more alluring than the First Ancients were expecting; the rest they could receive there must have quickly outweighed their intentions to help the living realm. It wasn't very many centuries before their voices silenced; no one could reach them at the Beckoning Stone…and they no longer sent their dreams to us to guide us.

"Dreams?" Hershel murmured, but Theo was confused.

"Wait…did you know the First Ancients?"

Iona turned to fix Theo with a scowl. "No. But I am aware of their history, as any of the Ancients are. I once was a recipient of their messages, but their words dried by the time we truly needed their counsel and guidance. The purge was killing hundreds, while our hands were unnecessarily tied from the oaths Kahzym the first put on our organization."

Iona's gaze dropped, her expression suddenly becoming uncharacteristically sad.

"I went to the Island to contact them in hopes they would help us. Perhaps they could revoke the oaths binding us…or tell us how to stop the purgers without breaking the rules they had bound us to. But there was nothing at the Beckoning stone but silence. Eventually, I took matters into my own hands, bringing all who I could trust to join me in this sanctuary."

Theo's eyes were wide; he had wanted to know this history since the first time Hershel had brought him to this village. But Hershel spoke before the teen could ask any more of his questions.

"The Island can send dreams?"

Iona looked back to Hershel, her lip curling in disgust. Theo couldn't figure it out; why was she treating Hershel this way? What could have possibly occurred since they had seen her the day before that would make her so caustic to his friend?

"Indeed. We all knew the Island had warped and changed over the generations, forming its own consciousness. It had a lust for power and a hatred towards those of Ancient Decent. In its abandoned state, it began to poison the very tools that were meant to give the First Ancients more control. It seems it has even commandeered the means of communication from the Beckoning Stone; the Ancients of this realm are receiving dreams once more."

Theo frowned, trying to process. But he felt a stir of aura wind and turned to see that Hershel had blanched, staring at Iona as if she were revealing something that haunted him. Theo pushed himself to his feet.

"Hershel?"

"The Island is bound to its own limits…how could it reach us?"

"So you've had the dreams as well. I suppose I expected as much." Iona took a step closer to Hershel, and Theo saw him stiffen. But Iona then turned to her kettle, pouring the powder she had created into it. Her voice was soft and angry as she continued. "Weeks ago, the Island sent a dream. It was hazy and hard to understand…but I recognized it for what it was. The Island warned that the war would soon reach a climax, and a force made of Dragon and Oni power would destroy the realm as we knew it. I woke, assuming this meant that the time of the Dragon Master was upon us at last."

"But…there's a union!" Theo cut in. "The Dragon Master isn't going to attack anyone; he's a friend of mine. The Island lied to you."

Iona didn't seem to hear Theo's argument; her eyes were staring Hershel down. "When you appeared here, I honestly assumed you were an experiment created by the Oni to counter such a threat. I agreed to help you because I foolishly believed that you would be our best bet at destroying the Dragon Master…that you could protect this sanctuary I've been keeping hidden all these centuries. It seems I've become too trusting in my old age."

"The Island has lied to you," Hershel countered, his voice finally confident. "There is no threat."

"On the contrary…_you_ have lied to me."

Hershel shook his head. "There is a union, Iona. I swear I haven't lied to you about the history of this realm. All you would have to do is _go out_ into the real world, and you'd know that."

Iona's hands blazed as she heated her kettle. "I am not talking about the Union…I believe you more on all of that than I ever have."

That caused Theo and Hershel to both pause, and they made wary eye contact. Iona continued seriously.

"I know your secret now. How you became like this. What you _really are. _ Last night the Island sent another dream; this time, with the face of the threat." She turned and met Hershel's gaze with steely resolve. "Your face, Hershel. You are the threat that will destroy the realm."

The temperature in the clay-walled structure dropped, and suddenly there was a tension that caused Theo to tremble with adrenaline. Hershel had frozen, staring at Iona with an unreadable expression. When he didn't say anything, Theo jumped in angrily.

"There you go; an obvious lie. Hershel's an Oni, not a dragon—the Island said it would be made of both. It's a crazy place that messes with your mind. You'd be insane to listen to it…there is no threat."

Iona finally turned to fix Theo with a look, and he was shocked when he saw a glimmer of pity.

"I don't know who he was before the Island got a hold of him…but this person is not your friend, Theodynn."

It was the first time that she had ever called him by his real name, and Theo took a step back. His heart was pounding, but he wouldn't believe it. Iona didn't even know what had happened the last few hundred years…and she was trusting the _Island._ The very entity that had tortured him and his family.

"He's still Hershel. And he's an Oni; the Island said that the threat was also a dragon force…"

"I assumed his power was First Ancient aura…but now I know it is the aura of the Island," Iona cut in, glancing back to Hershel.

"Why does that matter?" Theo snapped, clenching his fists. Hershel looked more dazed than anything, and Iona was looking more threatening with each passing moment. She held her head high, eyeing them both with disgust.

"It matters because the Island is part Dragon."

221

It was like the Island was leeching the heat from his body all over again. Hershel stared, paralyzed with Iona's words. It couldn't be true…right? Or if it was, why should that matter? The power thrummed; it didn't matter. She felt threatened; she would try to turn Theo against him. She was trying to turn everyone against him…

He grimaced, forcing the power down. His heart pounded; he couldn't feel fear. He couldn't have this pride…this defensiveness. It would only feed the power, and bring him closer to the end…

"How can an Island be part anything?" Theo demanded. In his fog, Hershel could feel the Heir's defensiveness and felt a stir of gratitude. Theo was nothing if not loyal.

"The Island is the closest the First Ancients ever came to recreating the Great Force. Have you never wondered how it was able to manipulate both physical and emotional elements? To create any situation, cater to any sense, all while targeting the memories and emotions of its victims?"

Theo was drenched in fear; Hershel knew he was remembering back to his own time on the Island. Iona continued while pouring herself a cup of the now-boiling tea.

"It was an ambitious project, but the First Ancients were ambitious. They crowned themselves as the gods of this realm…they believed they knew what was best for all future generations. They created the Island with their own combined forces…but to give it the life it would need to conduct its trials, they sacrificed the life forces of an Ancient Oni and an Elder Dragon."

Hershel swallowed hard, trying to keep up. Iona's eyes found his again, and he was taken aback by the disdain she exuded.

"That is the nature of the power in you now; destruction, a powerful aura sense, the justice and might of the First Ancients…all paired with dragon-based powers such as healing and prophecies. It finally makes sense; how you can do what you can do. Why no Oni spells work on you. Your aura bears such a strange signature, I assumed it was the power of the First Ancients. But it's so much more than that…and you will never be able to control it."

"But there must be a way…" The desperate words tumbled out before Hershel could think better of them. Iona's eyes flashed as she sneered.

"You are a threat to everyone in the realm. Dragon and Oni aura…mixed with the power of the first Ancients…it's as close as anyone has come to the Great Force. Your mortal frame could never contain it."

"You don't know Hershel," Theo countered angrily. Iona merely scoffed as she sipped her tea.

"I don't have to know him. The Island itself couldn't contain the power forced upon it…or have you not noticed how warped and twisted it has become?"

Theo fell silent, though Hershel could still feel the teen seething. Hershel himself felt like he was falling through the floor. Iona was supposed to help him; give him a new option in his impossible ultimatum. But she merely glared at him as the last of his hope drained away. Something shattered in the room, and he saw Theo flinch as Iona stiffened in anger. But Hershel couldn't control it…he couldn't control anything…

"Can't you help him get rid of it? If the power was put into him, can't it be taken out?" Theo cut in desperately, throwing Hershel a worried glance. Hershel wasn't sure what he looked like…but he knew his eyes were blazing.

"I do not have the power," Iona cut in calmly. "Only a First Ancient could do anything now…or the Island itself. But it seems it's far too desperate to have you back to ever save you from this fate."

More shattering. The power was thrumming inside him at some impossible frequency as it absorbed his panic and fear. Perhaps each time it devoured a little more of himself, it reached a pitch strong enough shatter glass and pottery…

He dropped to his knees, grabbing his head in an effort to stop it. But what was the point? He was doomed. There was no escape.

"Hershel!"

He was numbly aware of Theo reaching him in a panic. The teen turned to glare at the Ancient who continued to drink her tea in cold apathy.

"He can't go back to the Island! Do you have any idea how _evil_ that place is? He was lucky to escape when he did!" Theo countered. A loyal defense, considering that the Heir didn't even know the full story. Iona said nothing, and Theo swallowed hard. "Is there some way we could convince the Island to leave him alone? Let him go?"

"It's sending messages to the realm's Ancients in an effort to reclaim him. The desperation to bring him back is more than a situation of pride. The Island needs him…"

"Why?" Theo demanded. Hershel struggled to keep breathing. He tried to think of something else; something that would calm the internal storm.

"It was created with a balance of Dragon and Oni life force. If it needs him this badly, it must be missing its Oni half. It is out of sync…lost its balance."

"Lunise…." Hershel murmured. He had taken Lunise out of the picture, and now the Island needed a new sacrifice. A new Oni lifeforce to consume. Theo looked over at him in confusion while Iona continued.

"If you do not return to it, it will continue growing more unstable until it is destroyed completely." Iona's gaze was cold as she met Hershel's eye. "As will you."

He trembled at the effort to keep his panic at bay, but more pottery shattered on surrounding shelves. Iona cursed as the cup in her hand burst, dumping tea everywhere. "I can't go back," Hershel finally managed through grit teeth, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You are doomed to be devoured, boy. You have no other choice...going to the Island is the only option. If you _don__'t_ go back, then the power you release in your final overdrive will warp the realm in inconceivable ways. Legend says that the Great Force created the realm. Can you imagine what will happen if you expose us all to a new flood of that kind of power?"

Hershel's eyes closed as the hopelessness of the situation seeped into him, chilling his blood as effectively as the Island's foggy mirror of him had. He didn't know whether to rave or dissolve in despair or run.

He chose the latter, and Theo called out as the pale healer pushed himself to his feet and left the tent in a blaze.

"Hershel!"

But he could barely hear the teen over the power thrumming in his ears.

* * *

Pippa yawned as Baffa padded through the mountainous landscape. Something shiny caught her eye, however, and she gave the sniffer a light kick to get him to stop.

"What's that?" she asked, but Baffa just yawned as Pippa slipped off his back. The young girl picked her way over to the mountain wall. There was a great big opening in the mountain here.

"Woah!" she said, and she smiled when she heard her voice echo down the tunnel. "Did someone _make_ this?"

Her question came back to her, and she giggled. The glint caught her eye again and she went into the opening, trying to figure out what it was. Behind her, Baffa whined.

"It's ok, Baffa," she comforted, her eyes seeking out the sparkle. She found it in a corner and smiled as she picked up the rock. She had to turn so she could hold it in the weak morning light.

"Look at this rock, Baffa!" she called. "It's got all these sparkly bits in it!"

The sniffer just tilted his head, but Pippa had spotted something else in this weird tunnel.

"What's kind of plant is that?" She moved further down the tunnel, and she heard Baffa padding after her. She bent to pick the strange weed, her nose wrinkling at the smell. "Ew. I don't know what this is. But I bet Uncle Hershel would know!"

Baffa sniffed the plant in her hand and sneezed, and she giggled.

"We'll collect lots. Then when Dad finally lets us go visit him, we can ask."

She shoved it into her satchel, her eyes seeking out more. She spotted a cluster of them growing on a wall off to the side and she smiled.

"That's a nice healthy specimen," she said seriously, mimicking her uncle. She made her way over to it, unaware that the dirt floor beneath her had become a couple dusty, weathered boards. They creaked as she walked across, her smelly target the only thing on her mind. The boards groaned as she stood up on her tip toes to reach the cluster. Surely her father couldn't stay mad at her Uncle Hershel _forever__…_

There was a crack, and for the first time, Pippa thought to look down. Realizing that there were only slats between her and a dark hole, she squeaked and backed up too quickly. The brittle wood snapped.

"_NO!__"_

Her screams echoed down the abandoned mine shaft, mixing with Baffa's near rabid barking as Pippa slipped into the darkness.

* * *

"What's going on with you?"

Tolan followed the crazed sniffer through the rocky territory. Every few minutes, Baffa would circle back, barking like crazy to make sure that the ex-guard was following. He had a horrible feeling inside; there was only one thing that would get Baffa this riled.

His heart plummeted as they reached what looked to be an abandoned mine. Baffa bolted into the darkness, and Tolan wasn't far behind.

"Fluff?"

His voice echoed into the darkness, and he swallowed hard. Baffa veered right, and Tolan followed. However, he had to jerk to a stop suddenly in order not to send Baffa and himself careening into an old mine shaft. Baffa was barking down the hole, and Tolan's blood ran cold.

"Fluff?" He breathed it, but a moment later he was yelling along with Baffa. "Pippa!? _Pippa!__"_

His own panicked voice echoed down with Baffa's barks, but there was no answer. Tolan lit a hand in an effort to see down the hole, but it was too long. The end was swallowed by darkness, and he found that he was shaking.

"No…Fluff…" he murmured. But what else would be down there, to have Baffa going this wild? He knew that Pippa had gone out with the fluffy beast that morning, but she hadn't returned for lunch.

_"PIPPA!"_

He rarely screamed. Even at his angriest, his voice tended to get softer. But now the call tore out of him in a panic. He was desperate for some kind of sound. Something to tell him that if his daughter had fallen, she was at least still alive.

After a few minutes of blind panic, Tolan's logic finally took control back. He swallowed hard and began looking at the walls of the mine-shaft. It was crumbling and old; it would be too dangerous to climb down. He fought the urge to do so anyway; if he fell, he would be no use to Pippa. If she was even still alive.

His power flashed out; it was feeding on his fear and horror, and he shook as he tried to control it. Beside him, Baffa's barks turned to whines as the Sniffer backed away fearfully; he still hated aura. Tolan's mind raced to find a solution to this. Rope. He needed rope.

He stood and didn't even give the sniffer a chance to follow as he bolted from the old mine. This place wasn't too far from his home; he would head there and get the supplies he needed to find Pippa. If she was even down there.

_Ancients__…please don't let her be down there._

* * *

Hershel stumbled down the steps blindly. Everything felt hot and cold all at once, and he didn't even know where he was until he felt someone grab his arm.

He whirled, but his power hesitated when it saw Theo's panicked expression. He knew his eyes were blazing…as well as his hands. But Theo stood his ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" His words were bitter, and he grimaced and someone started screaming. He wasn't sure why someone would be screaming; was his general blazing causing people to panic? The sound was loud…intrusive. He pressed a hand to his head as the screaming seemed to vibrate in his mind.

"Hershe…"

Theo's words were cut off by a loud pop. Hershel's eyes flew open, and a moment later there was a flash. Children playing in the village center screamed and ran for cover, thinking it was some kind of attack. There were other gasps of panic, and Hershel tried to calm his own power down so he could focus on what was happening in front of him. It was Theodynn who recognized the sobbing figure first.

"Pippa!"

Suddenly the inner turmoil within Hershel froze. Theo was crouching next to the child, but Hershel was there in the next moment, his eyes fading.

"Pip…"

She finally looked up at his voice, and she wailed as she suddenly threw her arms around him, clinging tightly. Hershel embraced her back, his mind frozen with shock. For a few minutes, they just sat there, with Pippa burying her face into his neck as she cried. He rubbed her back subconsciously, picking up on feelings of panic and fear.

Eventually, Pippa finally calmed down and Hershel exhaled.

"What happened?" he murmured, and she sniffed as she wiped at her face with her arm.

"There…there was….a plant and I was trying to get it…"

Her voice dissolved in a cough, and Hershel patted her back until she recovered.

"A plant?" he asked, trying to understand. She hiccuped.

"I went in this tunnel and there was a hole and I didn't _know__…"_She shuddered hard, grabbing his shirt with both hands as she curled up in his lap. "It was so scary…" she whimpered, and he held her close. He finally looked up to see Theo staring at Pippa, looking worried.

"Is she alright?" the Heir finally asked.

"Physically," Hershel replied softly, smoothing Pippa's curls. But his mind was far away.

A tunnel full of fear. A child plummeting into the darkness…screaming his name.

_That is the nature of the power in you now; destruction, a powerful aural sense, the justice and might of the First Ancients__…all paired with dragon-based powers such as healing and prophecies._

"You fell."

She looked up at him with her tear streaked cheeks. "I thought I was gonna…I thought I was gonna die."

"You're alright Pippa," he assured, wiping the tears off her face. "You're safe."

She hiccuped again and finally looked around. Her panicked expression twisted with confusion. "Where are we?"

Hershel turned to see that everyone was staring at them. Pippa wiped at her face again.

"Who are these people?"

Hershel didn't answer, his mind still lost in the repercussions of what this meant. Pippa had fallen…it had come true. Maybe his dream wasn't a _prophecy_, but it had been a vision of the future at least. His grip on his niece tightened as he realized; she had _fallen._ Somehow, she had saved herself…transported to him in her panic. But what if she hadn't been able to? His blood turned to ice as he realized; he had almost lost her. Pippa had almost died…and vision or not, he hadn't done anything about it.

"This is a special village, Pip. They've been hidden for centuries." Theo was the one who answered, and Pippa turned as if realizing he was there for the first time.

"Heya, Prince Theo…" she mumbled, taking a shaky breath as her crying finally faded. He gave her a gentle smile.

"You ok?"

She nodded, though Hershel could still feel her shaking. He still felt sick thinking about what had almost happened, but he could feel Pippa's own fear dissipating, replaced with curiosity as she continued to look around. But rather than popping up and running off to explore, like she usually would, she leaned against her uncle. He could tell she was both physically and emotionally drained after her experience and transport.

"Is it really you, Uncle Hershel? Or am I dead?"

The power gave a powerful jolt, and he shook his head. "It's me, Pippa. You aren't dead."

She nodded, and then tugged at the band around her wrist. "I still got my band…see? And I've been practicing lots and lots. Are you finished learning too? Can you teach me now?"

He was filled with an overwhelming sadness. He couldn't even answer, because his throat closed off. He looked away in an effort to hide it from Pippa, but in doing so he caught Theo's eye. The teen's brow furrowed; no doubt he knew exactly what was on Hershel's mind.

"Uncle Hershel?"

He looked down and gave Pippa a tight smile.

"I'm glad you're ok, Pip. We better get you back home."

She nodded, and Hershel pushed himself to his feet. After everything that had happened, he almost felt numb. He lifted Pippa into his arms as he looked up at Theodynn.

"I need to take Pippa back," he said. "You can get yourself home?"

Theo nodded, but he seemed to be lost in thought. Hershel looked down at his niece, who wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid on his shoulder. She had the crystal necklace around her neck, and he felt guilt and fear. He had promised to teach her next year…but he couldn't even promise that he would be around that long. How long before this power overtook him completely? How long before…

"Hershel!" Theo grabbed his arm, as if in sudden epiphany. He looked up to see the teen looking at him intently. "You just have to stop the power…right? Iona said that was the problem; your body is mortal so it can't handle the power, right?"

"She can't take the power, remember?" Hershel pointed out quietly, shifting Pippa's weight as he prepared to transport.

"But what if you had something else that could block it?"

Hershel furrowed his brow as Theo lowered his voice. "Don't you still have that vengestone ring my father gave you all those years ago?"

He just stared. After a few moments, Theo seemed uncomfortable by his lack of response and glanced away.

"I…I just thought…."

"That could work."

Theo looked back up, but Hershel's gaze wasn't focusing on anything as he considered it. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Perhaps because Phos had already trained him into thinking that vengestone wasn't a cure…or a solution. And in some ways that was true; it wasn't _control. _But it was already clear that Hershel wasn't going to get control in this situation; control was impossible. He'd have to cut off his powers, which already made him feel nauseous. And, he realized with a pang, he wouldn't be able to talk to Phos if he had it on. But the power wouldn't be able to grow any larger…wouldn't be able to manifest. It couldn't consume him…and, with any luck, he would be safe from the influence of the Island and its dreams as long as his power was closed off.

"I'll have to think about it," he finally said, and Theo nodded. Hershel relaxed slightly, the hope reigniting in his chest as he finally offered the teen a smile. "Thank you, Theodynn."

"No problem," Theo answered, looking just as relieved. "I'll see you later."

Hershel nodded, and then closed his eyes so he could focus on where his sister was in the realm. He still didn't feel comfortable transporting and using these powers…letting them devour more of him. But he knew his sister would be worried, and he could walk home from there. Or maybe he could finally buy a hoofer of his own; he would need one to travel if he cut off his powers. But instead of the thought making him fearful or anxious, he was surprised that it felt like there was a weight lifted.

222

They appeared outside the tent. Pippa groaned and Hershel looked down at her in concern. She squinted up at him.

"That transport was weird," she murmured, and he brushed her hair out of her face. He wondered what it was that made his transporting different. He had always assumed it was the way First Ancients had transported, but perhaps in truth it was the fact that dragons had similar abilities and now he had access to some of them…their realm jumping mixing with his Oni transport. He didn't understand exactly how it worked, but there wasn't really any way to understand what had happened to him.

Hershel continued to hold the weary child as he took a deep breath and pushed his way into the tent.

"Syn?"

He found his sister quickly. She was seated in a corner chair, studying a pile of money in her hand with a sick expression. But at his voice, she looked up and the small collection of coins tumbled to the ground

"Hershel?"

He was walking towards her, but she stood so she could meet him halfway. He could feel her horror as she reached for her child.

"Pippa?"

The girl turned towards her mother, and Syn took her from Hershel as she brushed Pippa's hair from her face.

"What happened?" she asked, but then immediately looked up at her brother. He went to answer, but he froze as her panic turned to distrust. "What did you do?"

Her words were angry, and they felt like a knife. Hershel froze before he could say anything, and a nearby jar trembled.

"It wasn't Uncle Hershel!" Pippa spoke up, though her voice was tired. Syn looked back down at her, and Pippa swallowed hard, her voice becoming soft. "I was playing…and I fell down this scary tunnel. When I woke up, I was with Uncle Hershel."

"She transported to me," Hershel explained, finding his voice again. Syn looked back at him. "In a panic, Oni power can sometimes initiate fight or flight…exploding out in a defense, or transporting someone out of harm's way."

"I yelled for Uncle Hershel, and then my power took me to him," Pippa agreed from where she was lying on Syn.

The curly-headed woman didn't seem to know what to say, so she finally swallowed. "Take a seat, Hershel. I'll put some tea on."

He was going to turn her down; he needed to get home. Put on the vengestone. But it was the first time his sister seemed open to his presence, and he found himself wanting to stay.

"Alright." He sat, and Syn put Pippa on another chair as she began to make the tea.

"Uncle Hershel…" He turned to see Pippa looking at him, her crystal in her hand. "Look what I can do now!"

Hershel watched as his niece levitated the crystal. Her brow furrowed with concentration, and the clear gem transformed to a blue color. Pippa turned in victory, the crystal falling back to her palm.

"See!? I couldn't do that before!"

He smiled at her, but he wasn't sure how he could rejoice in knowing that his niece was able to pull up grief so easily. "Well done, Pip."

"I'm gonna keep practicing…I'll be so good by the time you can teach me yourself."

There was a clattering, and Hershel looked over to see that Syn and dropped a cup. It was wooden, so it merely bounced on the table before his sister managed to reclaim it. He could tell she was trying to act nonchalant, but he could feel her worry. He glanced back at his niece, who was smiling brightly. He finally reached out to tweak her nose.

"I've no doubt you're going to be very talented, Pip…you'll be able to be whatever you want to be."

Her smile grew, and he pushed himself to his feet so he could go over to Syn.

"Do you need any help?" he asked; she was staring down at the kettle with a strange expression. It cleared as he asked, however…she shook her head.

"I'm alright," she explained softly. "Unless you want to boil the water?"

He realized that she was asking him to use his powers, and he hesitated. Syn finally looked up at him when he made no move to grab the kettle, her expression clouding.

"Hersh?"

"I'll do it!" Pippa offered. She seemed to have gained some of her energy back, and she came over to grab the metal kettle. Her brow furrowed as she summoned the aura, but after a minute her arms were shaking and Syn took it away.

"You've had enough excitement for one day, young lady. Sit down and rest; we'll just warm it the old-fashioned way."

Pippa scowled but headed back over to the chair. Syn took the kettle to the fireplace and Hershel watched her; she had a weight on her, and he was trying to figure out if it all was just from him showing up with her daughter. No doubt she was just as horrified by the thought of what had almost happened to Pippa.

"Is Tolan at the forge?" he asked, and his sister stiffened.

"Dad doesn't work for the forge anymore!" Pippa offered, leaning back on the chair. "Cuz the owner's nothing but a fat, conniving…"

"That's enough," Syn cut in, and Pippa grinned at Hershel mischievously.

"Well, he _is._ Dad's looking for a forge that will appreciate his talents."

"I see," Hershel murmured, staring at his sister. She wouldn't meet his eye. He thought about how she had been counting coins when he had arrived, already wrapped in worry before she had even caught sight of him and Pippa.

"He'll find something," Syn finally said, answering his unasked question as she stared at the kettle. Hershel didn't say anything, and Syn pushed a curl out of her face as she finally turned to look at him. "What about you? Are you getting better control of your new power?"

Hershel didn't want to lie to her, but he glanced at Pippa as he tried to figure out how much he wanted to say. Syn caught the look and she frowned.

"Is everything alright, Hersh?"

"I've been visiting the Ancient Xinta…it seems that my best bet is going to be vengestone."

"What?"

Before Syn could question him further, the door-flap flew open.

"I need rope…"Tolan's command trailed off as he caught sight of Hershel. His body language immediately stiffened, and Hershel narrowed his eyes as he felt Tolan's immediate anger and suspicion.

"Dad!"

Tolan jumped, looking over as Pippa ran over to him. He fell to his knees, and Hershel was surprised to feel an overwhelming amount of relief flood off of the lanky man.

"Fluff." He grabbed her shoulders, staring at her like he didn't believe it. "Your sniffer scared me to death," he finally said, his tone severe. Pip's expression become concerned; she didn't realize like Hershel did that her father's angry tone was from his fear.

"What?"

"Baffa took me to some abandoned mine shaft, barking like a rabid thing. I thought you had fallen in."

Pippa looked down in shame. "I…I did."

Tolan frowned. "You…"

"Then I transported to Uncle Hershel."

Tolan's eyes finally drifted from his daughter to look up at where the pale healer was standing. Both his expression and his feelings were hard to read, and Pippa whispered an apology.

"Please don't be mad."

He looked back at Pippa, and the ex-guard's stiff posture relaxed. "What were you doing in an old mine?" he snapped softly, and she sniffed as she stared at the ground.

"Just exploring. I didn't know…"

She suddenly dissolved into tears and Hershel immediately felt his power react. He wanted to yell at Tolan; tell him how it was his fault that his family was in the north by abandoned mines. That he was the reason for Syn's stress and Pippa's grief.

He fought the reaction with everything he had. He needed to leave; the sooner he got the vengestone, the better. But before he could do anything, Tolan was standing. Syn had come over to comfort Pippa, and her husband stared at Hershel with a somber expression.

"So, you're here because…."

"I was just bringing Pippa home."

"Mmm."

"_Don__'t_ be mad at Uncle Hershel!" Pippa demanded through her tears, wiping her face angrily. "He's telling the truth."

Tolan glanced back at Pippa, but Hershel spoke before the lanky man could answer his daughter.

"So, you're no longer working at the forge?"

Tolan looked back up, the feeling in the room becoming tense. Syn stiffened, and Tolan glared. "Not any of your business, really…"

"Just wondered if you were between jobs," Hershel said carefully. "Theo could really use a good bodyguard."

Tolan didn't say anything and Hershel headed to the exit. His power wasn't easy to control in Tolan's presence…if anything was going to put him at risk, it was his brother in law. But he couldn't help trying to plant a seed, just the same.

"What do you mean?" Tolan finally asked, and Hershel glanced back.

"Ret has his hands full with some inane ambassador; no ones keeping track of Theodynn. I've actually been the one watching him…ever since some dragon tried to make off with him."

He could feel Tolan's confusion; no doubt his brother-in-law didn't believe him. But Hershel glanced back at them one last time before leaving.

"He didn't seem to get into the same kind of trouble when you were guarding him. That's all I was saying. Sorry I didn't actually stay for tea, Syn…but I've got to go track down a ring."

His eyes finally fell on Pippa, who's eyes were still filled with tears. He gave her a soft smile.

"See ya Pip. Keep practicing."

"Wait…."

But Pippa's words were lost as he disappeared out the door of the tent.

19


	75. The Secret Village: Chapter 75

223

Theodynn watched Hershel and Pippa disappear. He hoped that the vengestone really would help; he knew all too well what it felt like to have it on. But while the vengestone cuffs had made Theo a prisoner, he hoped it would be what could finally free his old teacher.

"Who was that girl?"

Theo looked down to see the yellow-eyed child from before looking at him. The Heir smiled as he answered. "That's Pippa…Hershel's niece."

"The ghost-man has a family?" The child was incredulous, and Theo knelt down.

"Sure. Doesn't everybody?"

The child blinked, trying to process what he meant.

"What's your name?" Theo asked the child. "I'm Theodynn."

"Dune. Like the sand pile."

Theo laughed and the kid pouted.

"_I_ didn't pick it…my mom did."

"I'm sorry, Dune. I like your name, honest."

Dune went to answer, but his eyes widened when he caught sight of something behind Theo. The Heir frowned, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Theo turned and jumped in surprise.

"Oh." He straightened quickly, but it startled Haiven. She took a step back. Theo winced and put a hand out. "Sorry…didn't mean to scare you…"

She studied him, and Theo didn't notice Dune backing away behind him. Haiven watched the child scamper off, and then looked back at Theo.

"About the other day…" the heir started, but Haiven took Theo's hand before he could say anything. He frowned in confusion, but Haiven was already leading him somewhere. He went to ask where they were going, but then he remembered what Iona had said about her. She couldn't speak…and Theo remembered with a jolt that _he_ wasn't supposed to be talking to her.

"Um…I'm actually not supposed to be talking with you. I mean, no offense to you, I just…"

Haiven turned back and Theo froze as she put a few fingers on his lips. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but then he saw a glimmer of mirth in her eye and realized that she was telling him to shut up.

_Point taken__…_ he thought wryly, and he didn't say anything else as they continued their journey. She led him up another alleyway, and soon he found himself at a home tucked behind everywhere else. He noticed that the curtain was embroidered with poppies, and he admired it as they passed through.

"Did you make that?" he asked, breaking his code of silence. She looked up and smiled. The young woman pushed him down onto a sitting cushion, and he studied her. It was harder to see that her eyes were different colors in the dim light. There were colorful curtains over the windows which turned the sunlight red and orange so that the room was bathed in fiery light. As he looked around, he noticed other swathes of embroidered fabric around; hanging from the roof, piled on shelves. There was a wall with cubbies carved out piled with further cloth and thread.

"I take it this is your home?" Theo asked, and Haiven didn't answer. She had knelt down in front of him and gestured to his shoe. For a moment, he was confused, but then he realized what she wanted.

"You're checking on my ankle?"

She gave him a withering look, and he chuckled.

"Alright, I get it. It takes me a little while to pick up on things, alright? But you don't need to worry; Hershel already healed my foot."

She gestured to his shoe again and he sighed as he moved to take it off.

"I don't have your scarf anymore," he admitted as he removed it. Haiven began to study his ankle, and Theo continued. "Iona took it. Which is fair; you were making it for her, anyways."

Haiven's brow was knit in confusion, and she finally released his foot as she looked up at him questioningly. He shrugged a little smugly.

"I told you; Hershel healed it."

Theo's smile faded, however. Thinking of Hershel just reminded him of what Iona had said. He shuddered; he couldn't imagine being stuck on the Island forever…he really hoped that the vengestone would work.

His stomach growled, and Theo looked down in surprise. When he glanced up, he realized that Haiven had heard it too. She didn't say anything, but he felt like she was laughing at him internally. He cleared his throat and went to stand up.

"I should probably get going…"

She put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. He didn't know what to do, so he remained seated. Haiven moved and headed over to the worktable, pulling out a sack of flour. She was going to feed him, Theo realized. Feeling awkward and unhelpful, he tried to fill the silence.

"So…you're name's Haiven?"

She glanced back at him. After a moment she nodded and turned back to where she seemed to be making some loaves. Theo leaned forward.

"I'm Theodynn. Or, Theo for short." He paused. "Wait…I think I already told you that."

She didn't acknowledge him, and he looked around the home. Like the rest of the homes in the village, it was carved from the walls of the gorge. Permanent structures, like fortresses, rather than tents. Theo couldn't help but wonder how many generations had lived in these walls. Did homes get passed down family lines, or did people just move in where people passed away? There would have to be limits on how many children they could have, otherwise the population of this village would have grown to overfill its limits. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but glancing back at the silent woman, he doubted that he would be able to get any answers from her.

"Iona says you can't talk." It slipped out before he could think better of it. Haiven stiffened, and Theo flushed, cursing himself for saying something so stupid. "Um…not that it matters, or anything…"

She didn't move, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he finally admitted. "I shouldn't have said that."

She finally turned, her expression hard to read. She pointed without looking. For a moment he was afraid she was kicking him out, but then he realized that she wasn't pointing at the door. She was gesturing to the fireplace.

"You want me to make a fire?"

She raised an eyebrow, and Theo held up his hands.

"I _can,__"_ he said defensively. "I'm not helpless, or anything."

He thought he caught a hint of a smile, but then Haiven was turning back to her work. He headed over to the fireplace. Theo couldn't see any flints, so after a moment he lit his hands with aura and lit it that way. Soon the fire was crackling and he turned to see Haiven staring at him. She didn't seem angry, but her eyes were on his glowing hands. Theo let the aura fade. He thought maybe the sight of aural power had surprised her, but then he remembered what Hershel had said. Haiven used to be Iona's apprentice…she would have to also have powers. Maybe it was stirring up some unwanted memories?

"Um. You didn't have any flints," he finally said by way of explanation. She didn't answer, pushing the hair out of her face. His eyes caught sight of the blonde streak and he wondered again what could have caused it. He knew better than to ask, though. Haiven soon came over with two loaves. Theo watched as she carefully placed them on the long stone that could then be put into the fireplace to cook them. The fireplace was carved right out of the home's wall, and Theo wondered where the smoke went. But rather than ask anything, he sat in silence and watched the loaves cook. Haiven did as well, and he wondered why she was doing all of this.

"From what I've heard…you're a pretty private person," he finally said. She didn't show that she had even heard him, and he turned to face her full on. "But you helped me…and then sought me out. Was it just because of my ankle?"

He didn't think she had even heard. But after a minute she turned to him. With one hand, she reached out to touch his face, her fingers brushing near his eye. Theo frowned, not sure what she meant, and after a moment's hesitation she pushed her hair out of her face and touched her own discolored eye. It finally dawned on him.

"I thought my eyes scared you, the first time we met," he admitted. "But…they reminded you of you?"

She shrugged and turned back to the fire, and Theo decided this was frustrating. He had _never_ been good at reading people. It was hard enough to try to interpret what their words really meant. Now that he was having to rely on body language and gestures alone, he was at a loss.

"I get my eyes from my Dad," he explained, watching the loaves. "He's from another realm. That's why I look like this."

Haiven didn't respond, and he looked over to study her eyes one last time.

"Your eyes aren't strange like mine are," he pointed out. "Are you…self-conscious about them?"

She didn't turn to face him, but she untucked her hair so that it swept in front of her discolored eye once again. Theo winced; he had offended her again.

"I'm sorry. I meant it as a good thing," he promised, and Haiven went to fish the loaves out of the oven with a loaf-prong. It hooked the bread and she brought it out, hanging the hook on a peg so the loaf could cool. Then she used a second loaf-prong to get the next loaf out.

"Um…thanks for making some food," he finally offered, trying to backpedal to a safe topic. "I skipped breakfast."

She gave him a look that was clearly letting him know that was a stupid thing to do, and he shrugged.

"I didn't have time…"

He realized suddenly that his parents were going to worry if he didn't go home soon. He stood abruptly, and Haiven gave him a questioning look.

"My parents are going to worry," he explained, rubbing his neck. She frowned, and he wasn't sure what part she was judging. "I may be an adult _technically__…_but some crazy stuff has happened lately and they'll worry if they think I'm missing."

She stood as well, and he was pretty sure by the look on her face that she was still judging him. But then Haiven moved and pulled a cloth from a shelf. In a moment, she had bundled the still-hot loaf in the handkerchief-sized cloth, tying the ends closed. He watched in confusion until she handed it to him by the knot.

"Oh…so I can carry it," he realized, and she rolled her eyes. He flushed; it seemed that people didn't even need to use words to remind him how clueless he was.

"Thanks," he offered, accepting the bundle. He studied the yellow cloth; the embroidery only went around the outside of it, and he realized that it looked like flames of purple fire. Aura.

"Do you need me to bring this back to you?" he finally asked. "I don't want to take it…"

She gave him a patronizing look before gesturing to the shelves full of similar squares, and he smiled.

"Yeah…I guess you have a lot of them. It's quite the talent; you could sell these, you know."

Haiven looked away, her wall going back up. Theo's own smile faded.

"I mean, you don't have to…"

She reached out and turned him around, pushing him towards the door. His heart dropped; she was kicking him out.

"Alright…I'm leaving. I won't bother you anymore."

She pulled back on his shoulders then, and Theo blinked. This girl was so _confusing. _

"What?" he asked, turning to face her again. No doubt Theo looked irritated, or at least confused; Haiven looked away and the hair fell back into her face. Theo tried to figure out what she was trying to say, but then his eyes caught the colorful piles scattered around the room. It would have taken a long time to make all of that, he realized. Lots of hours sitting alone in this hidden home, if she was as shy as Iona made her sound.

Theo glanced back at where Haiven was staring at the floor, and his expression softened. "It probably gets pretty lonely in here, huh?"

She didn't respond, and Theo looked back down to the bundle in his hand.

"Maybe…you're just looking for a friend?"

She looked up at him then, still silent. She didn't really give him any kind of signal to let him know if he was right or not, but Theo finally smiled.

"Alright. I can come back…if you want me too.

There was only a hint of a smile, but from Haiven, that seemed to be as close to an answer as he was going to get.

* * *

Hershel finally found it; it had been tucked away in the scroll cubbies, of all places. It would have been like finding feather in the ocean, but the vengestone ring made itself known the second that his hand brushed across it. In that moment, his power recoiled violently, and he felt a wave of dizziness. He swallowed hard and used a scroll to fish it out without touching it again. Carrying it in the parchment, he moved the simple ring to his table.

He sat down, staring at it. It was going to be a drastic change, far more noticeable than when he had used it with his normal powers. But how drastic? He found himself turning away from the ring to look at the jar of poppy petals sitting nearby. After a moment, he stood to make himself some tea.

* * *

"Vengestone?" Phos was incredulous, and Hershel sighed.

"I know it isn't control…but it's my only option at this point."

Phos frowned, and Hershel could feel his old Master's consternation.

"Did you know that the Island is made of Oni and Dragon power?" he asked.

The Ancient blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That's what Iona told us; that's why this power is so strange, and unstable. And apparently the dreams really are from the Island; it used to be the First Ancients' way of communicating, back when it was first created."

Phos was thoughtful, scratching his chin. "I suppose I've heard something about that."

"Did you ever get a message from the Island?"

Phos looked up and frowned. "I'm not that old," he pointed out, and Hershel couldn't help but smile.

"Well…Iona is, apparently. She's heard it before; that's how she knew how to recognize it now." Hershel frowned as he remembered something else. "Imgloss mentioned having the dreams as well. The Island is trying to get me back, and its power is destroying me from the inside. There isn't a way out of this…that's why I'm going to have to use the vengestone. I can't put anyone in danger, but I won't go back to the Island. I would never be allowed to leave again."

Phos was silent, and Hershel realized that he could sense a deep sadness coming from his Master. The living oni sighed.

"Are you upset because we won't see much of each other anymore? Or because you know how all of this is going to end?" Hershel asked softly.

The Ancient Oni frowned as he met Hershel's eye. No doubt he could sense Hershel's own sadness…and his fear. Phos pushed himself up so that he could come stand by his old apprentice.

"No one ever really knows how something will end. There are always many possibilities; that is what I learned from life."

"But you knew how your story would end, Phos. It happened exactly how you thought it would," Hershel pointed out. Phos's expression softened, and he reached out to cup Hershel's chin, the way he often did in life when he wanted to get something important across.

"I thought my story would end with me alone, Hershel. Forgotten by all except my vengeful daughter…a death that those who actually knew me would _celebrate._" Hershel's brow furrowed and Phos gave him a wry smile. "You were the unexpected treasure in my story…you and your sister. Perhaps I did die at Evynn's hand, as I always knew I would. But succeeding at saving the realm…keeping it safe…that was the unknown. I managed to defeat her in the end solely because of the unexpected elements in my story."

"So I shouldn't give up?" Hershel interpreted quietly. "You're saying there's some chance for me to be free? Happy? Even after everything?"

Phos went silent, and Hershel could feel his Master's conflicting feelings. The Ancient finally scoffed, releasing Hershel's face.

"There's always a chance for that," he said, but Hershel didn't miss the cryptic way he said it. The pale healer frowned; Phos was keeping something from him, but he couldn't figure out _what._ He finally sighed, glaring down at his hands.

"I wish this stupid power would show me how it would end," Hershel finally admitted. "If it's so prone to sending messages of the future…"

Phos's expression darkened. "We don't know that Pippa's fall was a vision, Hershel."

"What else _could_ it be? You said that it couldn't be prophecy because that was a dragon-based power…but Iona told me that the Island was created using both Dragon and Oni life force."

"Like the Child of old," Phos murmured to himself, but Hershel shuddered.

"The Island is nothing like the Child was…if history scrolls are to be believed," he murmured, and Phos scratched his chin. He finally sighed.

"Power is shaped by intent, Hershel. When Echo and Antirock mixed Xinta power with Elder power, they did so with the intent of creating a solution. Something that would help the realm. When the First Ancient's created the Island, it was in a selfish effort to continue to control those left in the realm, and they put a lot of their own pride and justice into it. Not to mention that power fusion is always a highly dangerous experiment with the unknown. With forces that strong mixing together, you can't ever rely on it to be an exact science."

Hershel processed Phos's words, trying not to think about how such powers were now inside of him…trying to destroy him in an effort to create something new. Hershel shuddered.

"Lunise wasn't a Xinta like Echo was," he realized. "But the dragon sacrificed was an Elder. How could that be…I thought Jarule and Antirock were the last, and Jarule was only killed recently."

Phos seemed taken aback by that, but after a moment his brow furrowed in thought.

"The Island was created long before the time of Echo and Antirock," he explained softly, sitting back into his seat and reaching for his tea. "Their timeline is elusive…the Island could have been created before the organization was even conceived, or late into Kahzym the First's rule. Perhaps it was created as early as the beginning of the Dragon-Oni war, before Kahzym was ever even born. We may never know."

Hershel stared at his own cup of tea. His angry reflection glowered back at him as he thought of everything the First Ancients did and refused to now do.

"The beginning of the war…" he muttered. "If they sacrificed an Elder Dragon to form their stupid Island, maybe they started the war."

There was silence in the tent then. When Hershel glanced up, Phos seemed lost in thought. "Perhaps some things, we will never know," the Ancient finally murmured. "But if the Island does possess the life-force of an Elder Dragon—the golden power—then perhaps you are receiving visions of the future after all."

"Golden power," Hershel repeated. His stomach clenched as he suddenly remembered the first exercise he had done with Iona: the crystal had been filled with his emotional power…but then it had grown murky. The red and green from his battling fear and anger had finally given way to gold; Golden Power. He and Iona had assumed it represented some emotion, but now Hershel realized it was a manifestation of the power of the dragons that made up part of the aura slowly overtaking him. More chilling was that the gold had then turned to blinding white; the power of the first ancients. One flash…two flashes…and then the crystal had shattered.

Was that the fate he was destined to have?

"Hershel."

He looked up to see Phos watching him sadly. The pale healer realized that the dream was fading. His expression fell as well as he stood.

"Phos…"

He wasn't ready for the dream to end…because after this, he would put on the vengestone. He wasn't sure what the repercussions would be of taking it off to visit Phos, but he knew it would be a rare occurrence if it could happen at all.

The Ancient pushed himself up from his chair once more; he seemed somber, and Hershel knew Phos was just as aware of how permanent this parting could prove to be. Hershel embraced him, and they were silent for a few minutes as neither really knew what to say. Hershel closed his eyes as he held his old Master…the man who had raised him. For a moment, the power inside faded as he felt safe in Phos' arms, almost like he was a child again. He felt Phos's hand on the back of his head, and the Ancient cleared his throat as he spoke softly.

"Whatever happens, Hershel…don't let the Island take you. It doesn't deserve to keep you forever."

Hershel's face twisted and his embrace tightened. "I love you, Phos."

Archtivus scoffed softly, but his next words were nearly inaudible. "Stay safe, my boy…please stay safe."

224

"Prince Theo!"

Theo gave a start, freezing in the hall. But luckily, the person calling his name was just Tobias. The Oni Heir relaxed, offering the ambassador a smile. He couldn't say anything, because his mouth was still full of the warm roll he was eating. By the time Tobias had reached him, he managed to swallow.

"Tobias! I haven't seen you since…well…"

"I was carried off by a great beast!" Tobias said with a grin. The ambassador turned his arm so that Theo could make out a long, healing gash. "Brutal Dragons…but at least I will have gained a scar in the process."

"I'm so sorry…" Theo started, but Tobias waved him off.

"It certainly wasn't _your_ fault, Prince Theo. If anything, I'm sorry if my presence once again put you in danger." Here Tobias's expression fell, and he cleared his throat. "I have been asked to keep my future expeditions local. It was actually your father's idea that I get involved with village projects. Digging wells, repairing walls, the like. Apparently, that is how he got started in this realm."

Theo had to smile there."It's true."

"It does a body and soul good, laboring for the good of the people!" Tobias said, though there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice as well. Theo knew that he probably was saddened by the thought of not adventuring to his heart's content. The ambassador's gaze dropped, and his face brightened.

"Say, that's a lovely color!"

He gestured to the cloth poking out of Theo's pocket, and the Heir jumped again.

"Oh…this?" he stammered, fishing the handkerchief out.

"I rarely see colors so bright here!" Tobias said. "In our travels, I've noticed that provinces follow color schemes of tans and browns and blacks…greys…magenta…" he trailed off for a moment, as if trying to think of others, but then finally remembered where he was going with his thought. "Which area did you visit to obtain such a vivid yellow?"

"The East," Theo said, before he could think better of it. He didn't lie often, and Tolan always told him he was bad at it. But for some reason, he didn't feel like he had any other choice. "You haven't seen the cloth markets yet, but clothing is one of their main industries over there. They have every color under the sun."

That part wasn't a lie, at least. Tobias nodded to himself, and held out the hand to see the cloth in Theo's hand. The heir hesitated and finally handed it to him. Tobias held it close, squinting at the flames licking the sides.

"Very nice needlework. You don't see this kind of stuff in Ninjago much anymore. Back in my day, there were lots of hand-crafted goods. But now everything is made in factories by machines…rather sad. Some people see the industrialization of a nation as a step up, but for me it just feels like losing the unpredictable and imperfect _genuine_ side of life."

Theo nodded as Tobias rambled, though he wished the ambassador would hurry. He finally handed Theo back the yellow cloth and the Heir carefully folded it and put it back into his pocket, making sure that nothing stuck out this time.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," the heir said, desperate to change the subject. Now that he was back at the fortress, his promise to Haiven was making him feel tense. It was dumb…on the one hand, he knew that nobody would necessarily have anything against him having a new friend that he wanted to spend time with. But on the other hand, knowing that this friend lived in the middle of dragon territory would definitely cause some worry. But Theo could take care of himself; he was eighteen, after all. Yes, he might have lost his one and only Pit fight, but if a dragon tried to attack again, he wouldn't be forced to fight hand to hand. He had powers, and he could always transport home. Honestly, he was just keeping it a secret because he didn't want his parents to worry, not because he couldn't handle it.

…Right?

"Theo!"

He jumped again and turned to see his mother at the end of the hallway. Tobias said something else that Theo was only half-listening to, and patted the Heir on the shoulder before continuing on his way. Keyda came down the hall and Theo gave her a sheepish smile.

"Heya, Mom…"

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I was going to see if you wanted to take Dragon out with me for a morning ride."

He rubbed his neck.

"Oh…sorry. I actually just got back from taking Dragon out. I didn't realize."

He was sure that she was going to see right through it, but she merely smiled. "I should have asked last night; it's not a big deal. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah." Theo couldn't help but smile as he thought about the roll he had just finished. Keyda studied his face.

"Something funny?"

"Um…no, sorry. I was just talking to Tobais…"

"Ah."Keyda's own eyes twinkled as she looked down the hall at where the ambassador disappeared. "We've made more of a plan for him."

"He was just telling me about it. Digging wells and building walls, huh?"

Keyda smiled. "It's already what your father is doing this time of year. Seemed like the best way to keep an eye on him was to have him work with Cole from now on."

Theo just nodded.

"Well…I should probably head to my office, in case anyone else was looking for me…"

"Your father and I were talking, Theo."

The heir paused and finally looked back at his mom. "Yeah?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant. She gave him a weird look; no doubt she knew he was acting strange, but he hoped she didn't know the reason.

"We know you've been sneaking out without a bodyguard," she finally said, her face more serious now. Theo winced.

"Um…"

"Like your hoofer ride this morning; did you have anyone with you?"

He thought about saying that Hershel was with him…but he wasn't sure if that would be a comfort or an added reason for his mother to worry. Not that he didn't feel safe around his old teacher, but he knew that Hershel's actions in the meeting with his parents and Jaqah hadn't really put Cole and Keyda at ease about his change.

"Well…" Theo finally said, and Keyda raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I assumed. We don't want you just wandering off by yourself…especially not with this whole dragon thing unsolved."

"I'm fine," Theo argued, but she fixed him with a stern look.

"I know you don't like feeling…boxed in," she admitted. "Which is why we aren't saying you can't leave the fortress…"

"I don't think you could say that anyways," Theo pointed out a little more testily than he meant. "I'm eighteen."

"Being eighteen doesn't make you invincible," Keyda argued dryly. "We want a bodyguard with you any time you aren't in the fortress. Maybe even in the fortress…"

"I have a bodyguard, remember?" he tried, but Keyda wasn't having it.

"Ret has more than his hands full with Tobias…in fact, we're going to have to get a guard rotation in order for that man, so no one has to watch him week after week. But the point is, he can't watch you if he's watching Tobias."

Theo thought about that. No doubt his mother thought he was annoyed at having a bodyguard, but normally he wouldn't be. He was used to it; he had a personal bodyguard for as long as he could remember. But he couldn't figure out how on earth he could keep his visits to the Order of Echo and Antirock a secret if he had to constantly take another person there with him. Maybe he should just give it up…not visit anymore. But the thought made him feel heavy; it seemed that he was just like Tobias when faced with giving up his current adventure.

Keyda's expression had softened and she cupped his face. "We're just insisting on this to keep you safe, Theodynn. I know that it may feel like the older you get, the more freedom you should have…but in reality, the closer you get to taking the throne, the more of a target you could become."

"I'm not anywhere close to taking the throne," he argued softly, and she smiled.

"But you're not an eight-year old prince anymore, either. You're an adult, and the Heir to the throne, and I think the realm is finally realizing that."

He didn't answer, and Keyda embraced him. He hugged her back, feeling guilty. His parents just wanted him to feel safe, and he hated fighting them on that. He honestly wouldn't have insisted if it wasn't for the promise he had already made that day…and the curiosity that he couldn't seem to shake when he thought of the hidden village.

"Sorry again that we couldn't go riding," he finally offered, giving Keyda a half-smile. "Maybe tomorrow morning?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

There wasn't any point in waiting. Sitting here, staring at the ring was making him anxious…and anxiety was feeding the power.

And the Power was killing him.

That's what this came down to, Hershel decided. It really didn't matter if it was him or whether the power had some kind of consciousness on its own. Vengestone was the only way to protect himself now.

"Alright," he murmured to himself. He took a deep breath and grabbed the ring.

The effect was instantaneous; in a rushing moment, it felt like all the blood had drained from his body. He felt weak and heavy and nauseous all at the same time. He realized that he was tilting out of his chair and tried to catch himself, but the world was spinning. He closed his eyes as he hit the ground; the nausea made him want to chuck the ring as far away as possible. If anything, he just held on tighter.

Hershel wasn't sure how long he was lying there, his breathing heavy while his vision seemed to spin. He may have actually blacked out for a bit of time. But eventually, he was aware of his breathing getting easier…his mind finally clearing as the dizziness passed. He opened his eyes to a view of the slanted tent. He waited a few more moments before he pushed himself into sitting position. Another small bout of dizziness, but it passed quickly.

He finally looked down at the ring in his hand. Such a simple little thing…but such a large effect. Hershel pulled it onto his finger so that it would remain secure, and took a breath.

Even without the dizziness, everything felt wrong. He felt numb. There was no inner sense…no way to know where every life-flame was in the realm. His link to his strange Ancient sight was severed, leaving him feeling bleakly ordinary.

Was this how he had felt before the power of the Island had filled him? This heavy? This emotionless? No…emotionless wasn't the right word. He wasn't apathetic, he just wasn't constantly buffeted by his own feelings anymore. He took a deep, shaky breath. It felt both good and horrible all at once, but he couldn't help but feel relieved that he was no longer influenced by the power inside. He tried to summon it once, just to make sure…but there was nothing.

His stomach growled and he readied himself to stand. Fortunately, he was able to make it to his feet without too much dizziness; it was fading. He was getting used to his inner emptiness; after a day or two, he hoped that he wouldn't notice the symptoms at all.

Hershel moved to make dinner. It was hard, remembering that he had to start his fire by hand rather than using his power. He had grown used to an almost periphery-type sense that allowed him to know when people were coming and where they were. Without it, he felt strangely vulnerable. But he reminded himself that no one had any reason to come after him. The Island couldn't reach him, Imgloss was still chained in the wilderness. He frowned at the thought; it was going to take a lot of time to reach him, now that he couldn't transport. It was going to take a long time to get _everywhere._ Had he really insisted on walking only a few months ago? He had survived many years that way…he could survive that way now.

He finished his meal and sat to eat it. Hershel's gaze fell on the dull metal ring as he chewed thoughtfully. Was it really this easy? He couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't a true solution, but he didn't know enough to know whether this would work.

But there was someone who _would_ know, he realized.

* * *

"Well?"

Theo stared at the wall of candidates before looking back at his parents. "Well…what?"

Keyda sighed, and Cole reached out to muss his son's hair. Theo scowled and fixed his hair as his father spoke.

"Which of these lucky Oni get to be your new bodyguard, Theo?" Cole asked, grinning as his son pulled away.

"I don't know!" Theo admitted, glancing back at the Oni who had been deemed both loyal and responsible enough to follow him around full time. He knew a few of them, but none of them _well._ And they all seemed very serious. "Why didn't you just pick one?"

"Your father once had his bodyguard chosen for him, and it didn't turn out well," Keyda pointed out with a glance at Cole. He smiled sheepishly.

"That's true. But Theo, any of these guards would make a great bodyguard…you don't have to worry about that."

Theo stared at the Fortress Guards a little longer, and he finally turned to go with a sigh.

"I dunno."

"Theodynn…" his mother started, and he flashed her an irritated look.

"I'll think about it, ok?"

Before either parent could say anything else, he had left the room.

225

Hershel dismounted carefully; he knew he wasn't as frail as he kept feeling, but he couldn't help but do everything with extreme caution. Without near-immortal power filling him, he felt like he could shatter just from dismounting his new Hoofer too aggressively.

He looked up at the Oni staring at him and offered the villagers of the Order of Echo and Antirock a hesitant smile. Most of them looked away, but a few children waved.

"Hey, Ghost-man!" they called, and he rolled his eyes before waving back. He wondered if they could see the change in him. He no longer walked around as confidently as before…though he was in no means cowering. He was just ordinary again, and Hershel was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He headed up to Iona's tent and froze outside the door. He had run this scenario through his mind a million times. She could target him now, and he would have to remove the ring to stop her. He let out a shaky breath; would she try to erase his memory? Perhaps he should let her, if she was that bound and determined not to help him anymore. But if she tried to take him to the Island…

He shuddered, praying that wouldn't be the case. She had suggested such a path for him, but Iona never necessarily threatened to take him if he wouldn't go. He would have to remove the ring if it came to that, he knew. He finally entered the tent, his heart pounding fearfully. It was strange; he kept trying to force his emotions down, but then he would remember that these were his genuine feelings and wouldn't affect the power now frozen inside him.

The tent was empty. Technically, she could be in the back room…but he didn't think she was. He cursed softly to himself; he used to be able to sense where people were, but now he was forced to guess along with the rest of the world. He had never minded this kind of aura blindness before he was giving the Island's sight…but now that's what it felt like. Blindness.

He left Iona's home and headed back down to the center of the village. He caught sight of one of the children and called to him.

"Dune!"

The child froze, turning. After a moment, one of Dune's friends nudged him and the child sighed before running over.

"Did you need something, Ghost-man?"

Hershel knelt, his tone soft.

"Do you know where Iona is?"

Dune studied him for a moment and finally shrugged.

"Somewhere in the village; no one ever leaves," he pointed, and Hershel had to smile.

"Alright. I just wondered if you knew exactly _where_ she would be."

Dune rubbed a foot in the dirt, avoiding eye contact. Hershel no longer could sense feelings, but he had seen Dune's expression on Pippa's face enough times to recognize it as a child who knew more than they were letting on. Though in Pippa's case, she rarely kept her thoughts to herself.

"Dune…" he said, making sure to make his tone suspicious. The child heaved a sigh.

"She's probably at the Sisters' house," he mumbled. Hershel frowned.

"The sisters? Which sister…"

"We call them the Sisters; Blist and Haiven. Iona goes there sometimes…to…" Dune finally shrugged. "Help Haiven, I guess. Maybe trying to make her talk again. No one knows; we just know we aren't supposed to interrupt when Iona is there, and we aren't supposed to talk to Haiven unless it's our turn to bring her stuff."

Hershel was confused, and Dune went to scamper off. He caught the child's arm gently.

"You mean, like when we brought her water," he murmured, and Dune turned in annoyance.

"Yeah," he snapped. "But it doesn't _have_ to be water. The families that make cloth give her cloth. People who grow food give her food. My family just doesn't have anything to give; my parents are part of the dragon guard. So they just send me to do chores and stuff."

"The dragon guard?" Hershel asked softly, and Dune rolled his eyes and gestured to where a small cluster of armored people were talking in hushed tones near the front of the village.

"They make sure dragons don't come to the village. Mainly they just watch, but sometimes they have to fight. Like when _you_ showed up. Cuz if people or dragons come close enough, they can see through the spell…so we have to keep them away."

Suddenly the child was puffing his chest.

"Someday _I__'m_ gonna be on the dragon guard. My parents are already training me."

Hershel was busy processing everything. There was more to this village than met the eye, he decided. It wasn't a small village; there were a few fields for food, and he wondered if they grew roots and tubers in some of the caves where there wasn't sunlight. They had their own industries here…weaving and dying cloth and sewing it to make the colorful clothing that everyone was dressed in. There was a tell-tale sound of pounding on an anvil that echoed throughout the valley; a few blacksmiths and forges as well. The industry of the entire five provinces…on such a small scale.

"Let_ gooooo__…"_

He looked back to see Dune eyeing him with irritation, trying to pull out of his grip. Hershel released him, but had one more question.

"Why is everyone required to help Haiven? She's got a sister…and surely she's old enough to take care of herself if she needed to."

Dune looked at him like he was insane. "Because we owe it to her," he said simply, and Hershel frowned.

"Why?"

For the first time, uncertainty flickered across the child's face. But he finally shrugged. "Because Iona says we do. We owe our safety to Haiven…so we all make sure she's taken care of. It's the way things work, ghost-man…tell Iona if you don't like it." Here Dune snickered. "Though I wouldn't, if I were you."

The child scampered back off to his friends, and they immediately began to play again. Hershel watched them for a moment, processing. Now that his own problems weren't invading his mind at every moment, he realized that he had been rather blind to the secretive nature of this village. There were still so many things that he wanted to know about this place, but he had to agree with Dune. He was in enough trouble with Iona as it was; he doubted that she would enjoy him interrogating her about the history of this village.

* * *

He was going to have to pick _someone._ As annoying as it was to decide, his parents clearly weren't going to give it up. But it didn't matter how skilled any of them were…how loyal. Theo already knew that none of them were going to stand for him visiting some hidden village in the middle of dragon territory.

Theo pushed his way into his room, looking for his riding shoes. Maybe he could sneak out right now, though he doubted his chances would be very….

"Is it true?"

Theo jumped back at the voice. He looked up, his heart pounding, to see Tolan leaning against the back wall of the room. His old guard was studying him with a stony expression and Theo's fear turned to anger.

"Geez, Tol…what are you…"

"Is it true that a dragon almost made off with you?"

Theo blinked. "Um…"

"That's a yes, then," Tolan said, studying the eighteen-year-old closely. "And you let Ottan rope you into a Pit fight? Where you brought an _ambassador_ instead of a weapon…"

"You can't bring weapons to a Pit fight," Theo pointed out, though his head was still spinning. "What are you doing here?"

"You got yourself knocked unconscious, and then a dragon carried you off. What the heck are you doing, Freak? Is it really that hard to keep yourself alive without me here babysitting you?"

Theo wanted to smack the patronizing look right off the ex-guard, but the way Tolan said it made him pause. After a moment he cleared his throat, a small thread of hope forming. "Are you here to get reinstated?"

Tolan acted like he didn't even hear him as he continued. "Not only that, but Pippa keeps going on and on about some secret village…"

The hope flashed to fear and Theo threw up his hands to silence his old friend. "Tol!"

Tolan raised an eyebrow, and Theo threw a glance towards the door.

"You can't just…Pippa shouldn't be…" He didn't even know how to phrase what he needed to say, and Tolan scoffed.

"Ancient's, Freak…what have you gotten yourself involved in?"

"I've been fine, Tolan. Really. A couple rough spots, but aren't you always the one who says that experience is the best teacher?"

Theo decided his best bet was to ignore the mention of the secret village completely, but Tolan wasn't going to let it go. He blocked Theo's path as the teen went to grab his riding shoes.

"Life can't teach you by experience if you're dead," he said matter-of-factly, staring Theo down. "What's this about a secret village that you and Hershel were in when Pippa flashed to you?"

Theo sagged in defeat. "It's personal Tol."

He stared at the ground, waiting for Tolan to threaten to tell his parents, or make some sassy comment.

"Then I guess it's good that I'm here to apply for a _personal _position."

Theo looked up in surprise, and Tolan smirked for the first time.

"Heard there was an opening for a Prince Babysitter. I figured I might just stand a chance, given that I have the expertise."

Theo continued to stare, and Tolan's smirk faltered slightly.

"I mean, if you're down for it. Apparently, they're letting _you_ have final say." The guard looked uncomfortable at Theodynn's continued silence, and he cleared his throat. "I even promise I'll be less…well. Whatever it was that made you unreasonably mad at me the first time."

Theo finally smiled; it was as close to an apology as he had ever heard from his old bodyguard.

"Welcome back, Tol."

* * *

Hershel was waiting when Iona came in. She froze, and he gestured to the tea kettle.

"I made tea."

He waited for her to yell at him, or possibly attack. Instead, she frowned in confusion. "You're different," she finally admitted. "What did you do to yourself?"

He finished the last of his tea in a single gulp, and then pushed himself to his feet. "That's why I came back to talk to you."

"Our last conversation didn't make my point clear enough?" she growled.

"You made your point clear," he assured. "But…I can't just wait until I implode…nor can I go back to the Island. So, I came up with a different option."

He could tell she was curious. Or at least, he _hoped_ she was; he no longer could sense her feelings. Hershel crossed the room and held out his hand so that she could make out the vengestone ring. Iona frowned at it.

"Is that…" she murmured before reaching out to touch it. Something flickered across her face and she recoiled quickly before looking up at him.

"Where did you get this?"

"From another realm," he explained, and Iona went back to staring at the ring with a dark look.

"This metal has been used for many evil purposes," she finally said. "We destroyed it all long ago."

"It was gifted to me when I first unlocked my powers. It was meant to be a way to keep my abilities secret so I would remain safe."

She just huffed, and Hershel stared down at the ring and sighed.

"It's not control…I know that. But I don't have any other options."

"Why are you telling me this?" Iona's tone was angry as she moved to put her satchel away. Hershel watched her go and swallowed.

"Because I still need your help."

"I told you already; there _is_ no help for what you're going through."

"Maybe not that anyone's discovered, but I refuse to give up hope." He gave her a pleading look as she finally turned to look at him. "Please, Iona. I at least need your opinion on the solution I have found. Will this work? Will the Island be able to reach me if I have this vengestone on?"

Her expression might as well have been carved from stone. However, when she finally spoke, Hershel was surprised by her answer. "You must never take it off."

"What?"

"The metal. Swear that you won't take it off."

Hershel just stared. Iona's feelings were still a mystery; there was no way for him to know if she was serious or not.

"So…this solution could work?" he asked, and Iona nodded.

"It will keep you from destroying the realm, if that's what you mean," she said dryly. For the first time, Hershel let himself smile.

"That's what I was after," he said softly, and she studied him.

"You are a different person when your feelings aren't so amplified," she finally decided. She was coming closer now, and Hershel took a step backward.

"Are you going to erase my mind? Now that I can't stop you as easily…"

"It would be nice," she admitted as she reached him, and he stood his ground as she studied him. "But perhaps it would be easier to keep an eye on you if I require you to keep coming."

"You…want me to keep coming?" Hershel was surprised. He mainly just wanted to know whether the vengestone would hold up against the Island's dreams; he was fully expecting to be banned from this place for all future visits. But Iona seemed serious.

"I need to make sure that your solution works the way it is supposed to," she explained softly, and Hershel stiffened as she reached out and grabbed his chin. "Though I also wouldn't mind finally getting a look into your memories. If this Island is as out of control as I must believe it has become…" The pale healer froze, and Iona studied him a few moments. "Not so powerful now, are you?"

It came across as a threat, and Hershel's heart pounded. However, he forced himself to maintain eye contact. He may not have powers, but he wasn't twelve anymore, either. Iona smiled grimly, as if she didn't blame him for the fear that she could obviously sense.

"I'm not sure that I trust you," he admitted as he carefully pulled from her grasp. Iona raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"If I wanted you dead, I could have killed you in a dozen different ways already," she pointed out.

"Then why haven't you?" he finally asked. Her expression flickered.

"I don't know what the consequence for that would be, to start," she admitted coolly, taking a sip of her tea at last. "Not to mention that there does seem to be a new threat to the realm, and I may just need you down the road."

"The Island, you mean?" Hershel asked carefully, and her eyes bore into his.

"You will continue coming," she finally said, her tone making it clear that this was an order, not a request. "Through a thorough study of your mind, perhaps some way can be discovered to curtail the Island's power. Whether it ever gets a hold of you or not, it's clear that it's pushing the boundaries that the First Ancients had established for it."

Hershel hesitated, and Iona leaned forward.

"I cannot help you if you are not willing to open up to me," she pointed out. Hershel finally looked up to meet her eye.

"When do we start?"

21


	76. The Secret Village: Chapter 76

226

"I've been reinstated for a single day, and you're already dragging me into something that we probably should stay clear of."

Theo turned to glare at Tolan who was sitting on his hoofer. The guard just gave him a smug smile, as if daring him to challenge him.

"Look…this isn't _dangerous, _alright? It's just this village has been secret for centuries and they want to keep it that way. So, I haven't exactly told anyone else about it. I probably wouldn't have told you, but seeing that Pippa already told you…"

"Like you could have kept a secret from me, Freak," Tolan sniffed. "If they like being so secret, how do you know that they'll want us coming? Maybe they would rather you stay away."

Theodynn pictured Iona's face and struggled not to shiver. "Maybe. But don't act like my good conscious; I know you've been dying to get a look at this place ever since Pippa mentioned it."

Tolan didn't answer; he seemed to be scanning the surrounding area. Theo didn't notice as he saw the tell-tale towers of rock in the distance. He smiled.

"Wait till you get a load of it, Tol…it may _seem_ like there's nothing past those two formations, but there's actually this huge valley with…"

"Get down!"

Tolan's voice was urgent, and Theo froze. An arrow whizzed by his face and Dragon reared in fear. Tolan cursed and Theo turned to see that the guard had drawn his weapons.

"Get out of here, Freak!"

But Theo had caught sight of the figure ducking back behind a rock. "Blist, stop!" He dismounted, and Tolan looked over at him.

"It's an ambush…." He started warningly, but Theo held up a hand to silence him.

"Come out," he ordered, still staring at where he knew the attacking oni were hiding. "Or we'll come in after you."

He lit his hands for good measure, hoping he looked threatening. After a few moments, a small group finally came out from behind the formation.

"The arrow was a warning, outsider," Blist said threateningly. "I could have hit you if I wanted to."

"Why…" Theo started, but Tolan moved his Hoofer so he was in front of Theo, and then dismounted. Theo followed suit, mainly so he could try to calm the situation down.

"You realize you just threatened the Heir to the Oni throne," Tolan murmured threateningly. "That's more than just treason…"

Blist just scoffed. "He's no prince. And even if he were, he's not _our _prince."

"Why are you firing on us?" Theo demanded, ignoring Blist's scornful words.

"You aren't allowed here; we're the dragon guard. It's our job to keep people out who shouldn't be here," she pointed out angrily, pointing her crossbow at him.

"Iona let me come…"

"But I doubt she okayed _him,__"_ Blist said angrily, turning her crossbow towards Tolan. The guard narrowed his eyes and Blist's words lowered to a growl. "This is why she should have never let the first stranger in. How long before our community is overrun with outsiders?"

"Lower the crossbow, Blist," Theo tried, and the woman turned her weapon back towards the Heir once again.

"Don't act like you know me, freak," she spat angrily. "Now get out of here before I give you a wound that not even your ghost-friend will be able to fix."

Theo stiffened; his hands still lit with aura. However, Tolan burst into movement. Blist cursed and turned to fire on the bodyguard now bearing down on her. Another young man yelled out and fired on Tolan as well, but the guard had been trained on how to dodge such attacks. He managed to avoid both crossbow bolts, and he was on Blist before she had a chance to reload. She dropped her crossbow in an attempt to draw her sword, but Tolan disarmed her quickly. In moments, he had one of her arms pinned to her back and whirled her around so that any oncoming attacks from her colleagues would bury into her rather than the guard holding her hostage. Theo froze, feeling both relieved and humiliated. Blist cursed and writhed in Tolan's grasp, but his hold was true.

"Let her go!"

The young man who had yelled out before pointed his crossbow at Tolan, but everyone could see that his hands were trembling. Theo made it to his bodyguard.

"Tolan…"

"I'm not sure who you people are," Tolan cut in, addressing the two other Oni still pointing crossbows at him. "But you'll drop your weapons if you don't want your bossy friend to get hurt."

Blist reared backwards but yelled out when Tolan twisted her arm further. The two Oni finally dropped their crossbows. Tolan didn't release his captive right away.

"I told you not to threaten the Heir," he finally said. "My job is to protect him, and you better believe that I'll take down anyone who is stupid enough to target him. Even if their attacks are as sloppy and untrained as the lot of you."

He threw Blist down then, and Theo pressed a hand to his forehead. He could tell that Blist was fuming; this certainly wasn't going to make it easier for him and Tolan to visit in the future.

"How dare you…" she spat, but then Tolan was pointing a warning katana at her throat.

"And for future reference," the guard continued calmly. "Only I get to call him Freak."

Her anger twisted into a look of confusion, and Theo pushed past his bodyguard to offer Blist a hand up.

"I'm sorry," he tried. "Tolan's just…"

She slapped his hand away, fuming. She stood on her own, glaring murderously at them.

"I'm going to inform Iona that you've let the secret out," she finally hissed at them. "We'll see what she has to say about all of this."

Theo went to say more, but he felt Tolan's hand on his shoulder. "Not dangerous, huh Freak?" he murmured. Theo was silent as they watched the three armored Oni disappear towards the formation. The Heir finally sighed.

"Um…that's just Blist. She's a little tightly wound about the whole secret thing."

"Well, _Just Blist_ almost got you in the neck with a crossbow," Tolan muttered darkly. "We should go."

"We can't go." He turned, his expression pleading. "C'mon, Tol…since when do you back down from a threat?"

Tolan just stared at him. He finally sighed. "I'm beginning to see why you've been getting into so much trouble, Freak. Where is this rebellious streak coming from?"

Theo could tell that Tolan's resolve was breaking down, and he flashed him a smile. "Mmm…probably the influence of an old bodyguard. He was a bit of a rebel…"

"At least have the skills to back up the talk. You could have died because you didn't anticipate any danger here. Word of advice…expect danger everywhere."

Tolan was looking around the walled area, but he must have finally decided that there weren't any more threats because he sheathed his katanas and gestured to his hoofers.

"Well, Freak. We might as well go see what's worth risking your neck to get here."

* * *

Hershel moaned as he opened his eyes. He frowned; where was he? What happened?

"Sleep well?"

He pushed himself up from the sleeping mat he was on. He turned to see Iona studying him as she drank her tea. "What am I doing here?"

She just smiled cryptically. "I left you a cup of tea over there."

He scowled; she hadn't answered his question. He located the tea and sniffed at it suspiciously. "Did I sleep here last night?" he finally demanded, and Iona shifted.

"You don't have much endurance anymore, with that metal on."

Hershel looked down at the ring she was gesturing to. He could foggily remember Iona going into his mind. And then…nothing.

"Did I pass out?" he asked, still not drinking from the tea. "Or did you just erase my memory of what happened?"

She snorted into her cup. "Nothing to erase. I managed to make it through a random collection of memories, but then you blacked out."

"I would have thought you'd continue," he muttered, and Iona smiled grimly.

"I'd like to. But when invading someone's mind, they really should be conscious. Doing it while a person is _unconscious _tends to leave things irreversibly scrambled."

Hershel shuddered; he wasn't sure he wanted to know how Iona knew that.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked, still staring down at the tea. Iona fixed him with a long look.

"I didn't poison you, boy," she finally snapped. "Might as well drink the tea; if I was going to do something to you, I would have done it while you were sleeping."

Hershel had to admit she had a point there, so he finally took a hesitant sip. Iona continued, putting her own empty cup down.

"I'm starting to see why you're always seeing yourself as a victim, after what I saw last night. You were abused often, weren't you?"

Hershel's expression grew dark, and he didn't answer as he drank his tea.

"I'll have to try again today," Iona pointed out, and Hershel glanced up.

"Try what again? Reading my memories?"

"I didn't target the right area," she said. "I never found your experience with the Island. You must still be burying those memories; I'm having to wade through a lot to find it."

"I'm sorry my past is so inconvenient," Hershel murmured bitterly. Iona didn't answer, and Hershel finally finished his own tea. He pushed himself to his feet, and Iona frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure I have it in me for another round today," he mentioned, turning towards the exit. He felt dizzy, and he wasn't sure if it was from the tea or the fact that he had woken up from blacking out an entire evening before. "What was in that tea?"

"Just tea," Iona assured, though she was frowning at him. "Sit down. We still have a lot to work through."

"I didn't mean for you to work through my memories this quickly," Hershel argued, glaring at the Ancient. She met his gaze.

"This isn't about you, boy. This is about me learning what I can about the Island and it's intentions so I know how far it's willing to go."

Hershel hesitated. "What do you mean?"

Iona scowled as she stood. "Sit down."

Hershel glanced at the door again, but he finally sighed. There was no point in trying to leave; without his power, he couldn't transport. Iona seemed to be intent on this, and he didn't really want to get on her bad side. He finally sank back down, and she smiled in victory.

"Very good," she said patronizingly as she came over. She placed her hands on the sides of his head, and Hershel tried to calm his pounding heart. If she had wanted to wipe his memories, she would have already…

"You're far more obedient with that ring on," Iona pointed out, and Hershel's fists clenched. He felt a familiar flash of anger—he was sick of being the obedient one. But he kept himself from lashing out. The icy feeling was invading his mind once again, and he closed his eyes as he tried to keep himself calm. The icy feeling continued until it filled his head completely. Cold…like black glass filled with stars…

The memory came unbidden…or perhaps it _was_ bidden, if Iona was searching for it. Suddenly his mind was filled with snippets of his time on the Island, and he began to shake.

_The Island has a far better offer for you._

_ Too long others have decided whether you were of worth__…and you feared their judgment. But the Island doesn't find you worthless, or useless. Here, you will advance into what you have been kept from becoming. Limitless…_

The taste of light…A cage of living metal…

"St..stop…"

It came out a stutter of fear. Re-living this was too much. But Iona didn't stop; if anything, she pressed deeper.

Fleeing in vain…walls of glass…

_**You belong to the Island**__**…and it is time to accept your destiny.**_

A kiss

Hershel lurched backward, trying to escape Iona's grip. But he was too weak, his movement slow and lethargic, as if limbs were frozen and heavy.

"_Stop,__" _he demanded again.

_ We aren__'t finished. _Iona's voice was in his mind, and he grimaced. She invaded deeper; Phos was there, trying to help him…the cyclone of glass…waking in a sea of dust.

_**I will finally have a Guardian of my own making**__**…one worthy to share my power.**_

_** I release myself!**_

Snatches of consciousness as he nearly drowned in the ocean…hearing Lunise's voice…

Myrah

Her presence filled his consciousness as his stream of memories finally left the Island. There she was, fiddling with healer's herbs before turning to face him. A thought wove its way into the memory playing in his mind.

_I still haven__'t told Myrah…_

Then everything faded to black.

227

"Where are we going?" Tolan demanded, and Theo grinned sheepishly.

"Um…to visit a friend."

"A friend?"

"_Keep it down._ I'm not really supposed to be talking with her, but…"

Tolan stopped walking. "Her?"

Theo didn't really notice as he made his way to the back wall of the village. He glanced around, but there was no sign of Blist or Iona. He finally swallowed his fear and headed down the alley. He was going to feel pretty stupid if Haiven turned him away, he realized. He had _thought_ she was asking him to come back, but maybe she really didn't want to see him again. Tolan would never let him live it down if Theo had just dragged him all the way here for nothing.

He was still hesitating by the poppy-covered door curtain when Tolan caught up to him.

"There a problem?" Tolan asked dryly, and Theo swallowed.

"No."

He pushed his way in, and squinted in the dim orange light.

"Ummm…Haiven?"

There was no answer, and he heard Tolan snort behind him. "Wow, you're one confident…"

There was a sound, and the back curtain parted as a hesitant face poked out. Theo smiled and waved, and he thought he saw a glimmer of a smile before Haiven caught sight of Tolan. At the sight of the bodyguard, she stiffened. Theo held up his hands.

"It's ok!" he assured. "Tolan's a friend. He actually has to follow me around all day every day for my protection. Um…my parents' idea, really."

Haiven finally made her way through the curtain, and the look on her face was enough to let Theo know she still thought he was crazy for letting his parents tell him what to do. At least, that was the only way he could think of to interpret that look.

"So…um…how you been?" he asked awkwardly. He thought he heard Tolan snort behind him again and he turned to glower. Haiven made her way over to them, taking Theo's hand. She started pulling him, and he hesitated before following her. Tolan came as well, but when they reached the back curtain, Havien stopped. She turned and pointed at Tolan before pointing at a cushion in the front room. Her expression was severe and Theo turned to his bodyguard.

"I think she wants you to stay in here."

Tolan just stared at them both, and Theo couldn't really read his expression.

"I'll be fine," the Heir offered. Haiven didn't really seem the sort to attack, and she had seemed kind every time that he had been around her. Shy, but not dangerous. She gave his hand another tug, pulling him partially through the back curtain. He went to follow, but Tolan's hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Aren't you a little young for this, Freak?"

Theo turned back to Tolan, frowning. "Young for what?"

Tolan just stared, his eyes glancing back up at where Haiven was standing. "This kind of privacy?" he finally said dryly, and Theo shook his head.

"Because I'm the Heir?" the eighteen-year-old asked in confusion. "So I should have a bodyguard with me?"

"I don't think _she_ wants you to have a bodyguard with you," Tolan said, his tone making it clear he was alluding to something. Theo just rolled his eyes.

"Obviously; that's why she told you to stay here."

"She didn't really _tell_ me anything," Tolan pointed out, turning to stare down the woman in the doorway again. She narrowed her eyes and Theo cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Haiven…doesn't talk," he finally explained. "I'll be fine, Tol. Could you just stay here? I'll yell if I really need your help…."

"There are some things I can't help with," Tolan cut in bluntly. He knocked on Theo's head twice. "Like your brainlessness."

Theo was at a loss, but Tolan just helped himself to one of the seat cushions, looking up at Theo with a patronizing expression.

"I'll let you figure this one out."

Theo just stared, but Haiven began tugging on his hand again and he finally shrugged.

"I won't be too long," he promised before disappearing through the curtain after Haiven. The room was full of roots and vegetables; a kitchen or pantry of some kind, it seemed. But Haiven didn't seem interested in the food as she made Theo follow her to a wall. She finally released his hand as she pushed a bookshelf-looking piece of furniture covered in tubers away from the wall. Theo frowned in confusion, but when it was moved, a hole was visible in the cave wall. Haiven glanced at Theo before waving him closer.

"Where does that go?" he asked. It wasn't as large as a doorway, but he could fit through on his hands and knees.

He interpreted her look to mean "why don't you go find out?" and he smiled.

"You…want me to go through?"

She held up a hand to tell him to wait, and he watched as she managed to push her way into the hole. She quickly disappeared and Theo just stared.

"You want me to follow?"

There was no reply, and Theo finally eased his way around the shelves of tubers to make it into the hole. It was dark, so he lit one hand with aura as he went. The tunnel wasn't necessarily man-made; if it had been, it probably would have been easier. He found he had to worm his way around bits of rock that jutted out around him, and for a little while it was an uncomfortable trip. The temperature was dropping as he went, and he frowned.

"Haiven?"

His voice echoed down the chilled rock corridor and he realized with relief that the tunnel was opening up. Theo managed to push into the new, larger chamber and stood.

"Oh…"

The chamber was massive and held a large underground lake, much like the one under the central fortress.

_Or the one on the Island,_ his thoughts reminded, and he shuddered at the memory. But rather than pitch-dark, the cavern was dimly lit. There were holes in the ceiling that must have pierced all the way to the surface because columns of sunlight managed to make it into the cave, reflecting on the water in a few spots.

A hand touched Theo's arm and he jumped. He turned to see Haiven raising an eyebrow and he flushed.

"You scared me," he pointed out, but that didn't seem to change whatever it was she was thinking about him. After a moment she smiled and pulled him over to the lake. He resisted, and she finally frowned at him. He tried to give her a nonchalant smile, but no doubt she was picking up on his discomfort.

"Had a bad experience in an underground lake once," he finally said. Haiven just stared at him. He was wondering if she hadn't believed him when she finally released his arm and headed over to the lake herself. Theo was feeling pretty stupid; this wasn't the Island, and odds are she wasn't asking him to get _in_ it. After a moment Haiven returned, carrying a small cup. She held it out to him, and he carefully accepted it. It was full of freezing water.

"You had a cup with you?" he asked in surprise. "Or you keep one in here?"

Haiven, of course, didn't answer. Theo hesitated, but she grabbed the cup and moved it closer to his face; she obviously wanted him to drink it. He did so, hesitantly, and then smiled.

"Wow…I always forget how good it tastes coming straight from the source," he said honestly. She rewarded him with a small smile. She took the cup from him, and Theo turned to look around the chamber.

"Do you come here a lot?"

She shrugged; even when she did respond to him, it was always in frustratingly noncommittal ways, Theo decided. Haiven returned and Theo looked back at the tunnel they had come through.

"Are we headed back now?"

She grabbed his hands, and Theo turned in surprise as she began pulling him a different direction.

"I guess not…" he pointed out, but she didn't answer. There seemed to be another pathway that branched away from the chamber that she wanted them to go down. This one could at least be traveled down while standing. Theo was silent as he let Haiven lead him further and further into darkness…but then he could make out a soft golden glow.

"What?" he murmured, and they came into another small chamber. This one glowed all on its own; thin veins of gold marbled the walls and seemed to shine with a light of its own. Theo stared at it, wide-eyed. Haiven released his hand to come in front of him. She gestured to the walls shyly, almost in a "pretty cool, huh?" sort of way.

"This…this is the dragon's treasure. Elemental Gold."

He stared at it in awe. The chamber was small, and the vein was smaller; this must be a branch from the true treasure chamber. Theo wondered how far away the origin was; it could be as close as a few more tunnels, or as far as miles.

"I've read about this; the Dragon's treasure. This is what Antirock stole so the Child could leave. My Dad and I have this theory that the elemental gold is what the First Spinjitzu Master used to make the elemental weapons…"

Haiven's expression was blank, and Theo chuckled awkwardly.

"How did you find this?"

Haiven shrugged again, glancing away. She seemed pleased that he liked it, and Theo reached out to touch one of the veins. Haiven realized and grabbed his arm in a panic, but not before he had touched the vein. It pulsed with some inner power, and Theo's hand tingled in anticipation.

Haiven ripped him away from the wall, and he looked back at her in surprise. She seemed furious, and she grabbed his hand, as if looking for some kind of wound. That surprised him, and he frowned.

"I'm alright," he promised, and Haiven's brow furrowed in confusion. She finally looked up at him, her eyes demanding an explanation. He looked back at the gold and shrugged.

"I'm part Elemental Master," he said by way of explanation, but her expression didn't change. "I can technically hold elemental power, so the gold doesn't affect me. It's just a vessel though; this gold hasn't been filled with any kind of power yet."

She finally dropped his hand, looking back at the gold warily. His smile faded.

"Does it hurt, when you touch it?"

She shrugged again, shooting him a look that told him that she had never been stupid enough to try. He wondered if it would affect a normal Oni, but he wasn't willing to actually test it out.

"Do you explore a lot? Is that how you found all these places?"

Haiven didn't answer; she was still staring at him like she couldn't quite figure out what he was. It hurt a little; perhaps she hadn't realized what an anomaly he was when she had asked him to come back. He began to be uncomfortable as she stared at him.

"Does everyone know about these places?"

She finally answered with an adamant _no_ head shake.

"Just you, then?"

This time Haiven didn't answer, and she glanced at the gold again. She seemed to be debating about something, and Theo blinked in surprise when she stretched a hesitant hand out to touch it herself.

"Don't…" Theo said, grabbing her hand. She shot him an irritated glance, and he shrugged. "We don't know what it will do…remember? I wouldn't risk it."

She looked pointedly at his unwounded hand, and he frowned.

"I'm part Elemental Master," he reminded. "But you aren't. At least, I really doubt you are."

Haiven continued to stare at him with her mismatched eyes, and he finally looked away.

"Can you take me back?" he finally asked. "Tol will start to worry if I'm gone too long."

She rolled her eyes, and he flushed again. But she took his hand and began to lead him back out of the tunnel. They passed the underground lake in silence, and finally made it back to the claustrophobic tunnel. They headed back into the root cellar, or whatever this room was. Theo helped her move the tuber shelf back into place.

"Thanks for showing me," Theo finally said, trying to smooth things over. He wasn't sure if he had offended her or made her angry, but she had some kind of wall up again. She looked over at him as he spoke and he smiled. "I feel lucky, if most people don't get to see that kind of stuff. I appreciate you trusting me."

She finally smiled a little, though she glanced away and did a one-shoulder shrug. After a moment the curtain to the front room moved, and Haiven froze. Tolan poked his head in, and both Theo and Haiven relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you, Tol."

"Yeah…just me," the bodyguard said, his eyes hard as he studied the room. "A root cellar? I assumed this was the bedroom."

Theo just stared at him, but Haiven stiffened. Tolan blinked as a root hit his chest and bounced off.

"What was I _supposed_ to think?" Tolan asked her dryly. Theo was at a loss as he looked between them.

"What are you talking about?" he finally demanded, and they both looked back at him. Haiven raised an eyebrow and Tolan smirked.

"Yeah, he's always been like this," he told her, and Theo reddened.

"Shut up, Tol."

"What have you guys been doing in here? Making lunch?" Tolan asked, and Theo shook his head.

"Haiven was just showing me around. But we should probably head home; my parents will wonder where we were."

He looked back at Haiven. She was hugging herself as she stared at the floor, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to just show up unannounced, but it was good to see you," he offered. She glanced up and finally gave him a little smile. He returned the smile and finally turned back to Tolan.

"K…let's go."

* * *

Still not enough information. More than she had before, yes...but still not enough.

Iona stared at Hershel, who was once again out cold. He had no endurance with the ring hindering his powers, but it had to remain on him. She wondered again if it was worth the risk to trust that he would never remove it; things would only work out in their favor if it was not removed.

She sat, silently watching him as she debated. If all else failed, she could take him to the Island, but that led her back to her original problem. She didn't have enough information; why did it want him? If it was merely a matter of regaining balance, she wouldn't hesitate. But it wanted him before it lost its Oni consciousness. What did the Island have to gain from having another guardian?

Hershel mumbled something and rolled over, and Iona wondered how long before he woke…and whether he would have enough energy for another mind dive. She weakened him with each go, but that was another reason to try to get answers now. Eventually, she would run out of time.

"Iona!"

The Xinta turned to see Blist standing in her doorway. The young woman was obviously riled up about something, and Iona pushed herself to her feet. "What's happened?"

"It's the stranger…the freak with the strange eyes. He's returned and he's brought more people."

Iona scowled; she should have erased the boy's memories when she had the chance. "How many more?"

"One," Blist finally admitted. "A bodyguard of some kind."

It made sense, if the strange boy really _was_ a Prince. But it was worrying that he had the gall to bring others to a place that was meant to be secret from everyone in the realm.

"Where are they now?" Iona demanded softly, and Blist's expression wavered.

"I…well, probably with their pale associate…" Her words trailed off as she finally seemed to see the figure sleeping on the floor near the back of the room, and Iona could feel the girl's confusion. "I don't know where they are," she finally replied honestly. Iona looked back at Hershel as well, debating. She could go track down the Prince to erase his memories of this place, but in leaving, she would make it so Hershel could escape.

_Leave,_ she corrected. Escape was not the right word. Yet, as she studied the sleeping figure, she knew she couldn't let him leave until she had the information she needed, for fear that he wouldn't come back.

"You find the prince, and bring him to me," Iona finally decided, looking back at Blist. The woman's expression wavered and Iona's tone became serious. "Is there a problem with that?"

"His bodyguard is well trained," Blist finally admitted. "I'm not sure I will be able to defeat him to get to the Prince. Otherwise, I would have already solved this problem."

Iona frowned, and she finally sighed. "Do what you can. I cannot leave my charge here."

Blist glanced back at the pale figure. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing."

She felt Blist's confusion and even a pang of fear at Iona's tone. The young woman finally nodded. "Alright."

Blist disappeared from her home, and Iona rubbed her face. Her gaze once again rested on the unconscious man and the ring on his finger. She wondered if she would be able to rouse him with the right blend of herbs.

Centuries of peace, only for everything to fall apart now. If all went right, she would be able to piece it back together again without losing anything too valuable.

228

Tolan and Theo headed back to where they had left their hoofers, and the guard rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Freak. If I had known that you were sneaking off to visit your _girlfriend,_ I wouldn't have bothered coming. Though I guess it's a good thing I did, since you almost died at the hands of a sloppy ambush…"

Theo stopped walking. "Haiven's not my _girlfriend!__"_ he argued, and Tolan looked over to see that the Heir was bright red. The guard scoffed.

"You don't have to lie to me, kid…"

"She's just a friend!" Theo argued. "I visit her because she's lonely. She spends all day in there, alone, and…" Theo's words died, his eyes becoming large. Tolan couldn't help but smirk as Theo's blush darkened. It seemed that the poor Freak had finally managed to decode his previous comments. Theo shoved Tolan, his face equal parts anger and humiliation. "You _completely_ misread the situation!" he hissed, and Tolan shrugged.

"Well, what was I _supposed_ to think? Sneaking off to visit some girl in the middle of nowhere, insisting I stay in another room…"

Theo rubbed his face, as if he could somehow hide the fact that he was turning a lovely shade of maroon. "It's not like that at _all. _Haiven's just shy; she doesn't like strangers."

"Mmm…and how long have _you_ known her, again?"

Theodynn just glared by way of answer, and Tolan smiled in victory. His smile quickly disappeared as they reached the place where they had left their hoofers. Theo noticed right after he did.

"Where…"

"There you are."

They turned to see the angry woman from before, except now she was joined by a dozen other armored guards. Tolan resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he was too angry to be patronizing. "Where are our beasts?" he asked softly. The woman just narrowed her eyes.

"Seemed like a pity to tie them up. We let them go."

Tolan's hand rested on the hilt of his katana as he mentally calculated the odds. A dozen to one…but he had learned already that they weren't the best fighters. He doubted they saw much action out here in the middle of nowhere. He could probably take them…especially if Theo decided to help. The kid wasn't as good as he was, but he had become pretty decent with a sword.

"Stand down," the bossy woman ordered, and Tolan snorted.

"You stand down. You're out of your league, missy."

She reddened with anger, but the young man from before put a hand on her arm.

"Blist, we can't start a battle here in the middle of town," he protested, and she turned to glare at him.

"I have this handled, Pax," she hissed, and the young man sighed and backed off. He looked like he was used to that, Tolan realized. He glanced between the two of them and smirked. Poor guy; he knew what it was like to be in love with a headstrong woman…but Syn wasn't anything like this stupid archer.

"What do you want?" Theo asked. He also sounded angry, but he was wary too. Tolan wondered if the kid was worried about them losing a battle or if Theo just wanted to avoid fighting altogether. It better be the second; hopefully,` the Freak wasn't stupid enough to doubt them against these clowns.

"Iona wants to see you before you leave," Blist sniffed. "Seeing as you aren't supposed to be here, and _definitely_ aren't supposed to be bringing guests."

She glared at Tolan, and he met her gaze evenly. _Come at me__…I'd love to embarrass you all over again._

He felt Theo grab his arm. "C'mon, Tol," he said, apparently reading his guard's mind.

"They can't tell us what to do," Tolan argued, not about to turn his back on these people. But just as he was about to tell the bossy woman what she could expect from him, a dragon roar echoed in the valley. Tolan and Theo both stiffened, but the armored Oni just smiled.

"You really think you can take on the whole dragon guard and two _actual_ dragons?" Blist asked patronizingly, and Tolan glanced up to see a large red beast landing in the valley. His wings kicked up dust that flew into Theo and Tolan's eyes.

"What?" the guard muttered, but Theo coughed behind him.

"We can go talk to Iona," the heir finally relented, glaring at Blist. "It's not a big deal."

She smiled in victory, and Tolan had a hard time resisting the urge to knock that look off her face. Theo tugged on his arm again.

"It won't take long. Then we can go," he assured, and Tolan finally broke eye contact with the haughty woman. He grudgingly released his katana hilt, though he glared at Theodynn.

"If I've lost another Hoofer because of you, Freak…"

"It'll be fine, Tolan. Really."

Tolan threw the dragons and the "dragon guard" one last suspicious look before following Theo. They made their way over to a staircase.

"So, who is this Iona?"

"She's an Ancient Xinta," Theo explained as they reached the top of the staircase. But Tolan held up a hand for Theo to be quiet. Suddenly, a yell of pain could be heard from inside of the hovel…a voice Tolan recognized. Before Theo could stop him, he had drawn his blade and sliced through the door's curtain.

"Tol!"

But Tolan was already inside, his weapon pointed at an older woman. She turned in surprise, her hands falling from the sides of Hershel's head. The pale man crumpled, seemingly barely conscious as he caught himself. He was panting, and Tolan was surprised by how frail his brother-in-law seemed to be.

"What are you doing to him?" Tolan demanded. The woman was studying him calmly.

"Your-brother-in-law," she finally commented, but it seemed that she was speaking to Hershel rather than the guard pointing a katana at her.

Hershel looked up, his expression dazed. "Tolan?"

"What's going on?" Theo demanded from where he was standing behind his bodyguard. The Heir was frowning at the strange old woman, and Tolan felt ready to spring into action as the tension built in the room. The woman pushed herself to her feet, and Tolan's eyes rested on the two curled horns framing her head. He wasn't going to be able to defeat her…but that didn't mean he was going to stand down.

"How dare you share our secret with another person," Iona said coldly, but her eyes were on Theo. The prince stiffened.

"I had to bring him…"

She scoffed, and Theo narrowed his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't want me telling my parents," he pointed out. "So I haven't. No one else knows, but in order for me to come back, I was required to bring a bodyguard."

"Well, as long as there are only two mind wipes that I have to take care of."

Tolan backed up, making sure that he was between Theo and this crazy woman while she started to approach. He pointed his katana at her. "Stay back."

"Iona!" Hershel had stood, and everyone glanced over at him. He was staring the Ancient down with his usual neutral expression, but Tolan had to admit something seemed different about him. He was still pale all over…but he had lost the glow. Rather than all-powerful, Hershel looked like he was on the verge of passing out. "We agreed that you wouldn't touch Theo's memories," he reminded softly, and Iona glanced back at him.

"You don't need him any longer," she pointed out coldly. "I was able to access your memories without him around. You are already a liability to the safety of my people; I will not allow that liability to continue to grow."

"You will not touch him," Hershel repeated, his hand going to a ring on his finger. Tolan wasn't the only one who noticed the movement; Iona's eyes hardened.

"You swore not to take that off…"

"And you were sworn against tampering with anyone's memories," Hershel countered. Iona studied him for a few moments longer before her eyes fell on Tolan once again.

"I did not promise to spare this guard from anything."

"Don't threaten me," Tolan warned, his eyes narrowing. If he had to fight his way out of here, he would. Theo spoke up before anyone sprang into action, however.

"Tolan could help you," he offered, and everyone immediately shot Theo matching withering looks. The Heir rolled his eyes."I'm serious. We met your dragon guard. They tried to stop us, but didn't put up much of a fight. You've been here too long without having anything to fight; they're not exactly a well-oiled machine."

Iona seemed irritated, and Theo rushed to explain further. "Tolan's one of the best fighters in the realm…"

"One of?" Tolan asked dryly, and Theo shot him a warning look.

"…he could train them, if you wanted. Then we wouldn't just be intruding when we came; we would be helping you."

Iona was silent, and everyone seemed to be holding their breath as she debated Theodynn's offer. She finally scoffed softly. "It starts with offers to help, but soon we'll have all sorts of unwanted company. Farmers to teach us how to "better farm", blacksmiths who try to change our blacksmithing. And then my peaceful sanctuary is overrun…"

"We won't tell anyone else," Theo promised. He glanced at his guard. "Right Tol?"

The guard stared at Theo, but he finally sighed. "Sure. No one new."

_Seeing as Pip and Syn already know about it,_ he thought to himself. Theo turned back to Iona.

"So?"

The Ancient was studying the prince closely. "Why are you so adamant that you remember this place?" she finally demanded. Theo smiled.

"It's…amazing," he finally said. "I've never been anywhere like this, and I just want to know everything about it."

Iona _harrumphed_ and finally sighed.

"Not another soul will be told…or brought here. Or I will _not_ feel the need to keep _any_ promises. Your skinny bodyguard may train the dragon guard until I feel that they have reached a sufficient skill level."

Theo relaxed, but Tolan felt irritated by this entire situation. He hadn't agreed to become the hired help. Iona waved them away, as if shooing a couple of pests.

"Now leave; you've interrupted a very particular process."

Everyone seemed to remember Hershel then, and Tolan glanced up at his brother-in-law."What are you doing here?" he demanded, and Hershel frowned.

"This is where I've been coming to gain control," he finally answered. He sounded more like the old Hershel now too; less echoey.

"By letting this woman in your head?" Tolan snapped, gesturing at Iona. Hershel frowned, clearly confused by Tolan's angry tone. The guard wasn't sure why he was angry either, and it irritated him.

"She thinks the secret to control is in my memories," Hershel finally explained.

"You're wearing the vengestone." Theo spoke up and Hershel glanced down at the ring on his finger. A smile tugged at his mouth.

"Yes. It seems to be working as well; I feel much more like myself now."

_A dead-tired version of yourself,_ Tolan thought, studying the dark circles under Hershel's eyes. But he finally lowered his katana. It didn't matter if his brother-in-law was doing crazy things on his quest for control. Why should he care what Hershel did, and who he let in his head? Hershel clearly didn't care what his family thought, anyways.

"Why were you yelling?" Tolan finally demanded, remembering the cry of pain that had drawn him here in the first place. He wasn't sure why he even bothered asking; part of him wanted to leave with a _have fun getting your brains sucked out._

Hershel looked away. "It happens, sometimes…when painful memories are revisited."

"Ah," Tolan said nonchalantly. "And I suppose you have a lot of those to choose from, huh?"

Hershel glared at the ground. When Tolan looked over at Iona, he was irritated to see that she was studying him with interest.

"What?" he snapped, but Theo grabbed his arm before the Ancient could answer.

"Tol, we really need to go. My parents will wonder where we were."

He hesitated, still not willing to leave Hershel with this woman, though he still couldn't figure out why.

"And the longer we wait, the further our hoofers are gonna get."

That snapped him out of it. Tolan groaned, turning to Theo in irritation.

"So help me…if we spend the rest of the day tracking them…" he muttered, and Theo gave him a sheepish smile. Tolan gave Hershel one last look before he let the Freak lead him out of Iona's home.

* * *

Hershel watched Tolan and Theo leave, his brow furrowing. What were they doing here? He hadn't ever gone home, so he hadn't been the one to bring Theo. Did they come looking for him?

"I should go," he said, looking back at Iona. "Did you ever find anything that could help me?"

Her eyes finally seemed to focus on him. Slowly, she shook her head.

"You will have to come back," she ordered. He sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. The twine that he used to tie it back was missing, it seemed.

"I'll have to rest up a few days," he pointed out. "Did you realize how draining it is to do this over and over? Not to mention I don't appreciate having to relive my time on the Island…"

"I need to know the details," Iona snapped. "I assumed the key was somewhere in your memories…but I'm still at a loss. It doesn't make sense for the Island to need you back this badly."

Hershel just shuddered, looking down at his ring. "It won't matter much, as long as I keep this on. Right?"

He glanced up; Iona was putting the tea kettle and cups into the dish bin.

"If you take off the ring, all will be lost," she agreed, and he wondered if she had to phrase it that darkly. She turned to motion for him to come help her. He nodded to himself and made his way over to wash bin. They worked in silence for a few minutes, and Iona finally spoke again.

"The woman in your memories…she's the reason you chose this path."

Hershel glanced up to see that Iona was frowning as she tried to remember the leader's name.

"Mytan…no, wait…"

"Myrah," Hershel corrected. "The Western Leader."

He frowned at the suds. Iona had focused on memories from the Island, but ones with Myrah had crept in here and there. He felt vulnerable knowing that Iona had seen him with the woman he loved, with no idea what she thought about it.

"Leadership; that was your fatal flaw, then," she mused. Hershel didn't answer and she continued softly. "You sure seem…close now."

Her tone was neutral, and a dish slipped from Hershel's hands. It clattered back into the water and he sighed. "Yes. It was the first thing I wanted for myself," he finally admitted. "But it seems that getting what you want comes at a high cost."

He stared at his pale reflection in the murky water and scowled at it before dunking his hands in to disturb the picture. Iona didn't say anything, and Hershel put the final dish out to dry.

"It_ has_ been a high cost for you," Iona mused, looking over at him. "But perhaps you can finally be together now."

Hershel paused and looked back at Iona. "Because I finally have control," he realized. "Because of this vengestone…"

Iona still seemed guarded, but he thought he caught sight of a smile. A sudden weight was lifted from him as he thought about it. In the back of his mind, he knew that gaining control meant that he could finally be with Myrah without having to be afraid he would hurt her. However, it finally hit him that he had control _now._

"I have to go," he said, and Iona scoffed.

"You must come back," she reminded angrily. "If the answers are not from the visit to the Island itself, then perhaps they are in the details of your more distant past."

"Perhaps," Hershel agreed softly as he reached the doorway, but his thoughts were far away. It would be a long walk…but he couldn't wait to get there.

20


	77. Chosen: Chapter 77

229

Myrah sat heavily in her quarters. A day full of meetings, but she had made it through them. The classes had begun with the village children today, and it seemed to have gone alright for most of the professors. The rest would get it, she hoped. These things were always a bit shaky the first time around, right?

She leaned back in the chair, allowing herself to face the truth about her anxiety. This wasn't about crop yield in the eastern section of the province or even the start of the first reading school. The worry gnawing at her was because Hershel had disappeared to face Iona three days ago, and she hadn't heard anything from him since then.

There was a quiet knock at the door and she looked up in disgust.

"Who is it?" she demanded. If it was another advisor insisting on a private meeting…

The door opened and Myrah stood when she saw who was coming in.

"Hershel! Where…"

He reached her quickly, and Myrah froze as he kissed her without saying anything at all. He pulled back and she stared at him, lost for words. Hershel just smiled at her, and she studied his face.

"Where have you been?" she finally managed, her arms finding their way around him. "I tried to give you space to ask Iona, but I was starting to get really worried when I went by this morning and you still weren't at home."

"It's all worked out now," he murmured, and Myrah stared at him. Her heart pounded with sudden hope.

"What do you mean?"

He kissed her again, and she closed her eyes. After a few moments Myrah finally pulled back.

"You have to explain, Hershel," she demanded, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face as her hands played with his hair. "What is all worked out?"

He held up his hand, and she noticed a dull metal ring. "This is a ring that blocks power," he explained simply. "As long as I wear it, my aura can't overpower me. I have control."

Myrah stared at the simple band. "This is what's going to fix everything?" she asked in shock, finally looking up at him. "That tiny thing?"

Hershel just smiled. He seemed tired…but happier than she had seen him in a long time. Less haunted. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's made of a powerful element called Vengestone. It blocks my power…which means it will also cut off the Island's connection to me."

Myrah wanted to rejoice with him; Hershel seemed almost giddy, and she'd never seen him like this before. She laughed as he kissed her cheek, but then she grabbed the hand with the ring on it, looking down at it.

"I'm glad that you aren't fighting with yourself anymore," she admitted. "But blocking your power…is that safe? Couldn't there be negative consequences for that?" She saw his smile falter then, just a little. "Hershel…"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "There are many things I can't do anymore, without my power. But I don't mind giving all that up…" He kissed her again, and she shivered as he pulled her close. "Not if it means we can finally be together."

Myrah felt a thrill, but she grabbed Hershel's face before she let herself grow too hopeful. "You're sure we can?" she murmured, her eyes searching his. "You swear…you aren't saying this now just to pull away later?"

He reached out to run his hand through her hair, smiling softly. He was different now. He claimed to be less powerful, but to Myrah, he seemed so much more confident in himself like this.

"I swear, Myrah. This is what I've wanted. What we've both been waiting for."

She could tell he was sincere, and inexplicably, her eyes filled with tears. Myrah kissed him fiercely instead of saying anything, and her heart soared when Hershel pulled her close to kiss her back. She grabbed the high collar of his new shirt and forced the last of her worries away. This is what she had waited so long for him to say. Though part of her had wished Hershel could have overcome the fears of his mind without cutting off his powers, she loved him whether he was filled with power or not. As long as he was willing to stay by her side.

Hershel paused, his voice a murmur. "Myrah…let's get bound."

Her eyes flew open. Hershel's eyes met hers calmly, and her heart pounded in confusion. "Bound?" she finally breathed. "But…"

He kissed her again, and she pushed him back as she tried to wrap her mind around his offer.

"Hershel…you've been afraid of _kissing_ me for the past few weeks. You've disappeared for days…and you come back wanting a binding?"

"Why not?" he murmured, his eyes closed as he kissed the side of her head. "If we're already together…"

She laughed softly, but didn't agree right away. "The politics and _time_ that would have to go into that decision…" she tried, but Hershel shook his head.

"I'm getting bound to _you,_ Myrah," he argued with a smile, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not getting bound to your title."

Myrah stared at him. "What is it you're proposing, Master Healer?" she teased in confusion.

"We get bound…the sooner the better. Maybe tonight?"

"Tonight?"

Hershel laughed at her incredulous tone, and Myrah couldn't help but join in.

"Hershel, what did Iona do? You've lost your mind…"

"I actually feel better than I have in months," he argued as he held her. "I just want to make the commitment official."

"But a binding…tonight? Bula will have a fit if we even mentioned…"

"We're not bringing Bula," Hershel cut in with a mischievous smile. "Or anyone. Just you and me."

"A binding with just the two of us?" The thought both thrilled and baffled her, and Myrah shook her head. "What's the point of that?"

"The point is that we get bound to each other…and we don't care what anyone else would say or think about it. Just you and me." His hand found hers, and he gave it a squeeze. "Because we love each other," Hershel finished. He wanted this, Myrah realized. There was so much hope in his expression, and she could feel his other hand trembling as it caressed her face.

Myrah hesitated, picturing what it was he was asking. All her life, she had known she would get bound. As her and Bula's plans for the future had progressed, they had discussed the topic several times. After giving Theodynn enough time to mature, he and Myrah would be bound in a realm-wide event. Every political detail would be obeyed, every rule would be followed, and everyone of any importance at all in the realm would be there. And afterward…well, afterward she would have been Ruler of the realm, but bound in a relationship that could only be described as a friendly partnership.

Her fingers continued their journey through Hershel's hair as she studied the man in front of her. She loved Hershel, and he wanted to whisk her away to utterly destroy the last vestiges of her carefully laid plans. To be bound with just the two of them, for no other reason than because they loved each other. No plan, and no politics.

Myrah finally smiled.

"Let me get changed first."

* * *

The moon was full again. Hershel stared up at it, the wind rustling his hair as he thought about everything that had occurred over the last few months. For a moment, the sight of the moon shining down on the ocean caused his heart to pound in memory. But then a warm hand found his as Myrah leaned close. From the bluff they had found, they could make out the western Fortress in the distance to the left and the ocean straight ahead.

"I've studied bindings extensively, you know," she murmured to him, and he turned to smile at her.

"Really?"

"Comes with training for leadership," she explained, and he moved to pull the binding cord out of his pocket.

"Oh? Am I getting in the way of your political goals?" he asked, and she scoffed.

"None of my current goals," she promised. "Any of my past plans have long since been replaced. Mainly because of you…though I suppose I share some of that blame."

It was surprisingly light outside, considering how late at night it was, but Hershel supposed he had the full moon to thank for that. Myrah looked down and fingered the cord he was holding.

"So, this is an actual Nohra Ku. I've read about them…binding artifacts from a more powered time in history. There can't be many left in the realm."

"I swear, Phos had one of everything," Hershel murmured with a smile. Myrah had been leaning on his shoulder, but now that he had pulled the cord from his pocket, she moved so that she was sitting across from him. The wind from the ocean was cold, but it didn't seem to bother her. She had changed from her night robe to a ceremonial outfit, topped with her cloak. Myrah caught him staring at her and squeezed his arm.

"What?"

"I feel a little underdressed."

She scowled at him, though her eyes were dancing with moonlight. "You look fine. Those clothes are better than the ones you used to wear, at any rate."

He smiled, but after a few seconds both their eyes drifted down to the cord in his hand.

"So…you're conducting the binding, then?" she finally asked, and he nodded.

"Not really anyone else I could ask," he murmured.

"Not even Iona?"

"She'd rather murder me than have me bring another stranger to her village," he retorted, and Myrah frowned.

"So, everyone's met her but me, then. Not really fair."

"Maybe someday, I'll introduce you," he promised, and she just rolled her eyes as if she didn't really care anyways. He moved to stand, and then helped Myrah to her feet as well.

"Myrah, Western Leader of the Oni, declares that she is to be bound."

She gave him a mischievous smile as he began the binding. "Do I indeed?"

He returned the smile, but continued the ceremonial phrases. "Who is the Chosen?" he murmured. The wind breezed past again, but Hershel hardly noticed as Myrah leaned in.

"Hershel is the Chosen."

It sent a thrill down his spine, but something about the wording caused him to pause. A red flag went up in his mind, but he couldn't figure out why. After he hesitated a few moments, Myrah's own smile began to falter. He continued on, forcing the worry from the moment.

"Myrah has chosen Hershel, the Healer. Who will speak for him?"

She laughed at him then; perhaps this is where things became a little ridiculous. There was no large political gathering…no advisors or leaders that would get to speak for him or not. Hershel couldn't help but smile as he thought about what Bula or others would have to say about it. There was only the two of them, standing up on a moonlit bluff overlooking the Western Province. Perhaps he could have skipped over this part of the ceremony completely. But then Myrah was pushing his hair out of his face, a gentle smile tugging at her lips.

"I will speak for him."

He squeezed her other hand, and was surprised when tears stung his eyes. Because in all the realm, it felt like there were so few people left who _would_ speak for him. Speak for his nature…perhaps his very sanity.

"Hershel, Myrah's chosen, has been spoken for, and they are now prepared for binding. Do the two parties accept this?" he asked. Myrah laughed again.

"I accept," she offered, and he smiled.

"I accept."

Myrah took his hand and moved his arm to the correct place, so that it was crossed with hers. Her eyes fell to the binding cord, and Hershel began to wrap it around their wrists in a figure-eight pattern. As he worked, he spoke softly.

"The Nohra Ku—binding cord—is used to bind the couple; the braid representing unity, the flame representing the power of the Oni, and the scar representing endless commitment."

He heard Myrah let out a breath and looked up to meet her eye. She smiled at him, and he tucked the end of the cord in place so that the binding wouldn't unravel. Then he grabbed Myrah's hand where it was waiting under the archway their other arms had formed.

"As a trained Healer of this realm, I invoke the power of the Nohra Ku Artifact to bind this Leader with her Chosen."

For a moment, nothing happened. Hershel felt a jolt of fear; did this artifact need power after all? But then the cord lit up with purple light, and he and Myrah were silent as the brief period of pain was replaced with a cool, tingling sensation. The purple light bathing them and the cord faded, and Hershel exhaled in relief. He looked up at Myrah and smiled.

"The binding is complete."

Before he could pull the cord off of their arms, Myrah leaned in and kissed him. He could no longer read her feelings, but he wondered if she was filled with the same joy that he was…this feeling that nothing could ever come between them. That at long last, everything would finally be alright.

230

"It wasn't _my_ fault. The Freak's the one who offered my services." Tolan put his katanas on the shelf before turning to face Syn. "So now we're stuck going there, all the while keeping it all a secret from anyone else, _especially_ Cole and Keyda. Who, by the way, informed me today that Dragon Territory is off-limits." He exhaled angrily, his hands on his hips as he stared at his weapons as if they were the Oni Heir. "I wasn't even gone _that_ long. And now he's some crazy rebel breaking rules left and right and getting carried off by dragons and walking into _ambushes__…"_

"Are these people dangerous?" Syn asked, coming over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tolan scoffed.

"Not unless you're a cloud-headed idiot. That's the whole point…_I__'m_ supposed to train them to be_ more_ dangerous. We're talking a secret village that doesn't consider themselves part of the rest of the realm, or the hierarchy. Is it treason for me to train soldiers of a _different_ government? Because at this point that's what I think they are." He collapsed on a chair. "This is stupid; I'll just tell Cole and Keyda."

Syn sat next to him and smiled. "That may be the best thing to do," she agreed, but her husband still looked conflicted and she frowned. "Tol?"

"But if I rat the kid out, then he's not gonna be able to visit his secret girlfriend anymore and _I__'ll_ get the blame," he growled. Syn looked surprised.

"Secret girlfriend?"

"Claims she's not, but I've seen the way she looks at him. He's going to be in a world of surprise one of these days. You'd think that in eighteen years, he could get a clue."

Syn couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Someone likes Theo? I was beginning to worry that the only person who was ever going to fancy him was Pippa."

Tolan snorted. "Might be a better fit for him; this girl doesn't even speak. She acts like a scared hoofer half the time."

"Tol!"

"If you met her, you'd agree," he said. He seemed in a better mood, as if talking bad about some random teenage girl made him less stressed. Syn leaned on him.

"So what are you going to do?" she finally prompted. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe go with the Freak for another week, teach those clowns how to at least fire a crossbow correctly. I don't think Theo will hold out long keeping this kind of secret; by the end of the week, he'll break down and tell his parents himself and save me the trouble of being a snitch." He leaned back, apparently happy with his plan as he smiled at the ceiling. "I don't know how he lasted this long, to be honest. Especially with that creepy Xinta breathing down his neck and threatening to wipe everyone's mind…"

Syn bolted upright. "What?"

Tolan looked at her out of the side of his eyes. "Got dicey there for a minute…which is why the Freak said that she should let me teach her wanna be soldiers a thing or two. That's why she backed off. Well, that and Hershel asked her to, but he wasn't really looking strong enough to back up his threat."

Syn just stared, her heart pounding with a sudden fear. "Tolan…you can't do this! Not if someone's threatening to wipe your mind!"

Tolan's expression darkened. "I didn't really know that was on the table until she brought it up. But Theo claims she only wants to erase the memories of us visiting the village. If things go south, I'll just come home one day and claim to have never heard of any secret society hiding from their own shadows in the dragon territory."

It didn't comfort Syn much, and he finally looked at her.

"I'll be fine," he finally assured, and she sighed as she grabbed his hand.

"I would rather you don't risk this, Tol. You need to tell Cole and Keyda; Theo will get over it."

Tolan didn't answer and she frowned.

"Tol?"

He finally sighed. "Kid's got to make his own decisions at some point," he finally said, glancing away. "I don't want to be the reason his parents lock him back up in the fortress."

Syn was quiet as she processed that. "Did you say…Hershel was there?"

"Yeah. Turns out creepy hoofer-horns is the lady who's been training him. Or draining him, from what I saw."

Syn's stomach lurched. "The woman who erases memories?" she demanded, and Tolan pushed himself to his feet.

"I don't know what she was doing…going into his mind, or something. But he looked haggard."

He went to go into the back, but Syn grabbed his arm. "Is she…hurting him?"

Tolan didn't answer right away, and he finally scoffed with a careless shrug. "No more than his old Master did, I'm sure."

He went into the back to get ready for bed, and Syn sank back down into the chair. After a moment she sighed, rubbing her face with both hands. "Hersh…what have you gotten yourself into?" she finally murmured.

* * *

Hair was tickling his face, and Hershel woke himself up as he sneezed. He blinked awake and looked around, blearily trying to figure out where he was. His eyes fell on the figure still asleep next to him, and he felt the worry fade. He was at the Western Fortress. Which…was more or less his home now.

He rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. It was strange; he couldn't remember having ever slept on an actual bed, since he spent his life on floor mats or the floor itself. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling of sinking down this deep, but maybe he would get used to it.

Sunlight was creeping in across the ceiling, and his mind played back over the events of the last day. He managed to get his right hand out of the thick blankets, which felt like they were trying to swallow him, and his eyes fell on the new scar ringing his wrist. He smiled as he studied it. They were bound. _Officially bound. _

He turned back to face Myrah, who was still sound asleep. Her hair was everywhere; no doubt that's what woke him up this morning. He thought about leaning in to kiss her, but he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he watched her sleep as he thought about their binding.

A full moon, with the sounds of the waves in the background.

_Myrah, Western Leader of the realms, declares that she is to be bound. _

_ Do I indeed?_

He chuckled softly as he finally reached out to push the hair out of her face. She didn't open her eyes, though she mumbled something in her sleep.

_Who is the Chosen?_

_ Hershel is the Chosen._

His smile faded then. It wasn't the binding that was unnerving him; on the contrary, that had been everything he had ever wanted. But that phrase.

_Hershel is the Chosen. _

_**You are my Chosen.**_

Hershel rolled back so that he was staring at the ceiling once more, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out why the connection was bothering him so badly. It didn't mean anything; he wasn't bound to the Island.

Was he?

He was still lost in thought when he heard Myrah stir next to him. Suddenly, he felt a hand slip under his neck as Myrah propped herself up on one arm, using her other hand to play with his hair.

"Now there's a face," she murmured, and he finally looked over at her. She was smiling, but there was a touch of worry in her next words. "Did you wake up rethinking your decision?"

He immediately shook his head, feeling guilty. "No. Of course not," he assured, and he pushed himself up enough to kiss her. He could feel her smiling through the kiss, and when she pulled away, her hair tickled him again.

"Then what's on your mind?" she breathed, and he rubbed her back.

"A weird thought," he admitted, and she chuckled softly as she laid back down, her head resting on his chest while he played with her hair.

"What kind of weird thought?"

His gaze went back up to where sunlight was creeping across the ceiling. "In the Binding Ceremony, I was called the Chosen," he pointed out.

"Mmm…so?" she murmured. She was falling back asleep, and he couldn't help but smile at her head.

"I've never really thought about the wording before," he finished. No doubt Myrah would think he was crazy.

"Ceremonial speech is always like that," she pointed out tiredly. "The word 'Chosen' was used a lot in ancient ceremonies."

Hershel frowned, his heart skipping a beat. "What kind of ceremonies?"

Her eyes opened and she studied his expression. "Is everything alright, Hershel?" she finally asked, and he glanced away. After a moment Myrah answered his question, though her tone was apprehensive now. "Any kind of legal ceremony, as long as there were two parties bound to an agreement," she explained softly. "That's why the word is used in the Binding Ceremony; two people are making a political contract that they are going to be tied to forever. The library has some scrolls that contain agreements and contracts from past ages; the second party is always referred to as "The Chosen." I'm not sure why; it was just the way language worked in those Ancient days."

"And…if the second party broke the agreement?"

She sat up again, her expression becoming serious. "There would be severe consequences, I suppose," she finally admitted. She sounded hurt and he looked up to see her staring at him warily. "Already trying to get out of the binding?"

He sat up, grabbing her arm. "No…Myrah, I swear I'm not talking about our binding at all." He kissed her again, though she still seemed stiff. "Nothing's ever made me happier," he promised, and she relaxed a little as she put a hand on his neck.

"Then what's all this about?" she demanded softly.

"I just wondered what you knew about the wording," he said. "You seem to know a lot about all these legal terms."

"I studied politics for much of my life," she pointed out. "And lately it feels like I know more about things like that on dusty old scrolls than I do about you. Hershel…I don't want any more mysteries in our life. If it isn't our binding that has you so spooked…"

He held her close as he sighed. "It's the Island," he admitted, and she shook her head in confusion.

"What about it?"

"That's what it calls me…It's Chosen."

Myrah just stared, and Hershel looked away in shame, lying back down. He felt her lie down next to him, her hand finding his.

"What does that mean?" she finally whispered, and his frown deepened.

"I don't know. It called me Master Healer at first…and then they referred to me as Hershel. But then it started calling me it's Chosen as well. I just thought it meant it had picked me to be a Guardian—that's what it wanted. What it was trying to turn me into. But if 'Chosen' is a term used in legal agreements…" He turned to look at her. "Is that why it won't let me go? Because I'm still tied to it through some Ancient law I unwittingly became part of?"

Myrah didn't say anything as she searched his face. Finally, her finger traced his cheek. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know anything about this Island. I thought you said you escaped before it could truly ensnare you."

"I did…but it had already started to change me." He glanced to a lock of pale hair that was lying next to him and sighed. "I don't know if that's what the transformation was; some exchange or promise that I didn't understand. And what's worse, I don't even know what it was that I agreed to. I turned down the Island's offer…I asked them to let me go. But it wouldn't."

"If it was some kind of contract, then it would have had to give you something," Myrah pointed out. She had one arm around him now, holding him tightly as if she were afraid he would be pulled back to the Island just from them talking about it. "If you didn't agree to its offer, then you are free from any requirement."

He was silent, and she kissed him lightly along his jawline to comfort him.

"The Island is twisted and unstable," Myrah reminded softly. "It doesn't matter what it wanted with you; what matters is that it can't get to you now. You're safe."

But Hershel's mind was still spinning. "My power," he realized. "The transformation…it gave me that, albeit unwillingly…"

"No, Hershel," Myrah corrected, her tone becoming authoritative out of habit of correcting other's errors. "From what little you've told me, the Transformation is what the Island wanted. You becoming a Guardian was what it demanded from _you._ That…pearly power was just a biproduct of its request. But if it never gave anything to you that _you_ specifically desired, then no agreement was made."

Hershel was silent at that. He wanted to relax; Myrah was right. With the vengestone on, he was safe from the Island's connection anyways. Becoming overly concerned about wording wasn't going to do anything but cause him to be eternally paranoid. He could much better spend that time living the life he had waited so long to be free to live.

He smiled at Myrah, which seemed to put her at ease. She closed her eyes as she curled up next to him, and he put and arm around her to hold her close. He was kissing her head as his eyes fell on the binding mark around his wrist again.

A braided pattern, etched into his skin. Suddenly the realization shot through him. A pattern of chains….one he hadn't ever even seen due to his blindness.

"My sight."

Myrah's eyes opened again at his haunted words. "Your…" she repeated, and he looked stricken.

"They restored my sight, and broke the chains that blocked my power. That was what I desired; the whole reason I had gone to the Island in the first place. They said they were just showing me what the Island could do…it's mercy…" His face crumpled. "This is why it will never give up…why it wants me back. Why it isn't going to accept any other sacrifice. It freed me from my punishment, and demanded my soul in return."

He could see the horror on Myrah's face, but then her expression hardened. "I don't care what it wanted," she finally spat, her hand holding his face. "It will never find you…never reach you. As long as you have that ring on, you'll be safe from that horrible Island forever."

He looked down at the vengestone, his wife's words bringing him a feeling of comfort. That was true at least…whatever deal the Island had struck without his knowing, he was safe from its influence as long as he kept it on.

"We'll never take it off," Myrah promised, her hand coming to rest over his. "After everything I've done to finally claim you, that filthy Island is deluded if it thinks I will ever let it take you away from me now."

She kissed him fiercely, pulling back just to murmur a final command.

"We're not going to think about it…we're going to leave the vengestone on, and eventually you will forget that awful place and its threats. Because it doesn't deserve to be remembered."

231

"It's a star…like yours."

Haiven looked back at Theo's needlework with obvious disdain and he scoffed in offense.

"Ok," he snapped, putting his black cloth and silver thread down. "I would like to point out that I asked you to _teach_ me how to do this needlepoint stuff. Handing me materials and then judging my work does _not_ count as teaching!"

Haiven raised an eyebrow.

_What do you want me to do? _Her face seemed to say. Theo scowled.

"How about a little "Wow, Theo! That needlepoint is really coming along! Are those stars? I can totally tell, and you're doing so well considering that you have only an hour's background in this _difficult art__…" _

Haiven rolled her eyes dramatically and shook her head. Theo's scowl softened into a smile and he turned back to his black square.

"Well, it was worth a try," he decided, and he caught Haiven smiling out of the corner of his eye. After another failed attempt at making a star, he finally looked over at the other Oni to watch. Her needle flashed in and out of the dark cloth, the shapes forming with what seemed to be little effort on her part. While a single star took him a good ten minutes, she had finished three our four in as much time. After a moment, she glanced up and caught him watching and paused.

_What?_

He shrugged. "It's cool watching you work. You're really good at this, you know."

She glanced away, and though it was hard to tell in the orange light of her home, it looked like she was blushing.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked, turning back to his own sloppy work to give it another sluggish try. She shrugged, and he frowned.

"The shrugging isn't really going to cut it," he decided, and Haiven gave him a sideways glance. "I get that you don't wanna talk, but we're going to have to come up with at least some signal for 'yes' and 'no.'"

Haiven stared at him, and Theo went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Like this," he explained, grabbing her hand. She froze, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued. "One squeeze for no, two squeezes for yes."

He squeezed her hand once and then twice to demonstrate, but Haiven was just staring down at their hands. After a moment Theo felt embarrassed, remembering what Tolan had said during their last trip. He was glad that the guard was gone training the dragon guard; the last thing he needed was him misreading the situation and making Haiven feel completely uncomfortable. She was obviously having a hard time making _friends,_ let alone anything else.

"Um…" Theo finally said, breaking the silence. "Is that an ok signal?"

She didn't move. Theo was about to awkwardly pull his hand back when she gave it two squeezes. The Heir smiled in relief.

"Alright…maybe now you can finally answer some of my burning questions about this place."

She gave him a mischievous look.

_Don__'t count on it_ she seemed to say.

But before Theo could say anything, the curtain at the door rustled. Theo turned, and Haiven immediately pulled her hand from his. The Heir smiled as he saw Dune come in, lugging a heavy-looking bucket of water after him.

"Hey, Dune…" Theo started, but the child froze when he caught sight of him. After a moment he put the bucket down and glared.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" he snapped, and Theo frowned.

"I…"

By now, Dune had caught sight of Haiven on the cushion next to him and the child's tone became softer, though just as adamant. "He's not supposed to be in here," he told her. "Unless he was just bringing you tribute, but it's my family's turn today, so he's _not.__"_

Haiven didn't say anything, and Theo frowned as he tried to figure out what Dune was talking about. Dune looked back at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Dumb outsider…you'll be in a lot of trouble! I'm gonna tell Iona!"

The boy turned to go. No doubt he would have made a quick escape if Haiven hadn't moved faster. In mere seconds, she was at the door, grabbing Dune's arm as she glared at him. The child immediately blanched.

"But…" he stammered, his eyes darting back to Theodynn. The Heir had stood, confused at what was happening. Haiven's grip tightened, forcing the boy's gaze back to her. She shook her head severely, obviously forbidding him from revealing Theo's location to the village leader. After a moment the child looked at the floor.

"Fine," he mumbled. Haiven gave his arm a shake, and he groaned. "I promise!" he assured, looking back up at her to give her a pleading look. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Her fierce expression softened then, and she released the boy. Dune swallowed, suddenly seeming uncomfortable and unsure of what his next move should be.

"Um…where do you want the water, Haiven?" he asked respectfully, staring at the ground. Haiven just waved him away, and then gestured to Theo. The Heir blinked and then nodded.

"Um…sure, I can put it away."

Dune narrowed his eyes at him again, but then Haiven snapped her fingers. The kid put his hands up.

"I know! I won't tell anyone!" he huffed. "But your sister's gonna be mad, Haiven. Blist _hates _the outsiders."

"Blist…"

Theo murmured the name, remembering the caustic young woman who had already yelled at him several times. Part of him felt like he already knew that Blist and Haiven were related, but it had never _really_ dawned on him until that moment. They did look alike, except while Haiven's eyes were grey with a blueish tint, her sister's were more grey-green. Theo looked at Haiven and frowned.

"That is true. She does hate me," he offered, and she rolled her eyes again. She gestured to the seat, beckoning him to sit back down, and he glanced towards the door. "Maybe I better head out. I didn't realize that my coming here was going to cause trouble for you…"

He felt someone grab his hand and turned to see Haiven there by him. She squeezed it once, firmly. He stared at her, and she looked away, looking both irritated and shy as she pulled him back down into his cushion and handed him his poorly star-crusted cloth. He took it, trying to figure her out.

"So…I have to finish this first?" he asked.

Two squeezes.

He smiled a little, and neither of them really noticed the boy scowling and leaving the home.

"At least tell me that my stars are getting _better,_" he said, glancing back down at his crude stitches. "Like…that last one is pretty good…right?"

One squeeze. He laughed then, and he was surprised when her face broke into a grin and she laughed along. It was quiet, nearly as silent as the rest of her.

But it was something.

* * *

Myrah hesitated outside of the meeting room, glancing once more at the binding mark around her wrist. She didn't regret it, but that didn't make it any easier to face the oncoming conversation. She straightened and pushed her way into the meeting room. Her advising board was all talking amongst themselves, the two at the end of the table arguing about fishing rights and the ones closest to her debating whether the Western Government should charge villages money to educate their children.

She reached the table and cleared her throat. Her advisors' talking petered out. They looked up at her expectantly, and she started the meeting as usual.

"Take your seats," she ordered. "I'd like to start by discussing the education program that has been set up. For the last few weeks, things have actually been going smoothly…"

"Myrah."

She trailed off. It was Bula…as she knew it would be. She turned to face her Senior Advisor, preparing herself for Bula's rage or condemnation. But it shocked her to see that her advisor actually looked deeply hurt.

Myrah tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. So she just stared at the short woman to her right defiantly, waiting for the conversation that she knew would be inevitable. Bula's gaze shifted from her to the binding mark around her right wrist, and Myrah resisted the urge to cover it. She had already debated whether she should do so, but finally decided against it. What would she prove to anyone if she treated this like something to hide? So she decided to call this meeting; let everyone say what they wanted to with her now while Hershel was out in the villages by the sea on Healing visits.

She waited for Bula to speak, but the short woman surprisingly turned to the rest of the people seated at the advisor table.

"Clear the room," she ordered softly, and a few advisors scoffed and sniffed while others awkwardly stood, not sure whether they should obey the order or not.

"Bula…"Myrah started, but when she met the older woman's eye, the Western Leader finally sighed. "Do as she says."

Myrah stared at her oldest ally as advisors grumbled and filed out of the room. She had known that Bula would have plenty to say, and maybe she should be grateful that her advisor was at least going to scream at her in private.

The door finally closed behind the last person exiting, and Myrah gestured for Bula to get on with it. But instead of yelling, Bula sighed. "Take a seat, Myrah."

The Western Leader narrowed her eyes and finally sat. Bula seemed incredibly sad, and her next words took Myrah completely by surprise.

"I was once in love with a Healer."

Myrah was glad she was already sitting. Her eyes widened in shock, and Bula glanced up to scoff.

"Shocking…I know. You think I've been cruel, trying to keep you from this path. Prejudice against a group I don't understand. But I do understand, Myrah…better than anyone. Love and affection will give you nothing but pain and suffering in the end. I promise you."

"Bula…" Myrah wasn't sure what to feel; strangely, the strongest feeling was betrayal. Perhaps Bula's past experiences weren't any of her business, but if this was the reason that she had spent so much time berating her…

"I knew you'd be angry," Bula said with a hint of a smile. "Which is why I never felt a need to tell you. It broke my heart when I saw you heading down the same path I did. It seems that despite all I did to protect you, you've reached a point of no return."

She gestured to the binding mark with a disgusted curl of her lip, and Myrah stiffened in anger. "You have no right to decide what is right and wrong for me," the Leader snapped. "You had no right to intervene, and you certainly do not get to decide who I am bound to. I spent so long working for a future that would have never brought me the happiness that I have now." Myrah pushed herself to her feet, her demeanor confident as she stared down her long-time teacher and advisor. "I love Hershel, and I want him with me for the rest of my life. Perhaps you have had a bad experience with love, but…"

"You just don't _listen!__" _Bula's eyes flashed angrily, her fists clenching as she glared. "You don't understand! Nothing else matters to you once you've decided that you want something. I used to find that quality so encouraging; a girl who wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of her goals. But then _he _found you and warped that beautiful ambition into…into…"

"Into _what?__" _Myrah demanded fiercely, and Bula's expression fell again.

"Into a vulnerable dreamer who is going to get hurt." Bula pushed herself to her feet as well, her face setting with a resolve. "Love is already dangerous, Myrah. But Healers…you don't know what you're getting into."

"I would hope I do, after everything I've been through. You say you were trying to protect me, but you were just trying to make sure that our plans stayed on track. It wouldn't have mattered, Bula. It doesn't matter if I'm bound to Hershel or anyone else; it would have never worked with Theodynn, and you know that."

Bula was silent, her expression hard as she seemed to be reliving memories. Myrah's anger finally faded enough for grudging curiosity.

"What happened?"

Bula glanced up, and Myrah was surprised by the look of defeat. "I was young. Well…young_er._ I met a traveling healer, and was pulled in by the mystery. He didn't know much of his own healing history. Or, any history, really." Her mouth curled in disdain once again. "I was an advisor at the Western Fortress, and taught him from our library. He wasn't a very bright man, but I was drawn in by the forbidden nature of affection. I thought it was love."

She was silent in thought for a moment, and when she spoke, she sighed.

"Affection has a way of fooling you. For a little while, it does feel wonderful. But eventually things fall apart, and your life is left bleak and everything feels worthless."

"What things?" Myrah finally brought herself to ask. Bula seemed to be fighting with herself.

"It got to the point where he had too many mysteries. He disappeared sometimes, gone for weeks or even months, but he would always come back. Meanwhile we fought about a great many things. He thought we should move somewhere more remote…but I wouldn't give up my position at the Western Fortress; I had worked far too hard for it. He desired to start a family…" Here Bula physically shuddered."…While I detested the very thought."

Her gaze fell to the table, her expression becoming dark. "One day he left and he didn't return."

Myrah was silent. She would have never guessed this, not in any number of lifetimes. Bula…in love? With a Healer? She _detested_ Healers…

_ Because of this_ Myrah realized. "If it was back in the time of the old ways, he could have been killed by Shazier," Myrah offered quietly. "Perhaps that is why he didn't come back. The Iron Baron hunted Healers."

Bula's expression flickered with an emotion that Myrah couldn't quite place. "Shazier did kill him," the advisor finally offered. She sounded so sure, and Myrah frowned. Bula's hands clenched into fists, and for a moment there was almost a youthful fire in her weary eyes. "I know he did. I was the one who turned him in."

It hit Myrah harder than it had a right to. But the confession seemed to knock the wind out of the Western Leader. How…_how_ could Bula have claimed to have loved a man, only to say that she willingly had him killed?

"Why?" Myrah's voice was hoarse, and Bula's expression was murderous as she glowered at the table.

"It took so long for me to track him to the remote corner of the world that he was hiding in..._years._ At the time, I was foolishly concerned that Shazier had found him…that he had been killed, and that's why he had never come back to me. But all that useless affection deserted me when I learned the truth." Bula finally looked up to meet Myrah's eye, and the leader could see the past hurting in her advisor's eyes. "He had moved on, it seemed. He had a new woman…and the child he had always wanted. He had left me without a word to start some new life. That's when I realized he had never loved me…that love itself was futile, and affection a waste. And that Healers were back-stabbing _liars.__"_

She pounded the table, and Myrah couldn't help but be surprised by the emotion that this memory still stirred in her old teacher. "So you had him killed?" Myrah finally asked. "He was worthy of _death_ because of that?"

"If the Iron Baron was killing Healers, it was probably for good reason," Bula snapped. "I didn't go straight to Shazier…I tried to reconcile first. I approached him in his new village…the man who I thought I had loved. He was obviously shaken by my appearance…angry and afraid. But not _remorseful._ Oh no…I had left _him_ with no other choice. As if I wasn't putting myself in just as much danger being with a Healer in those times…by having an affectionate relationship that I constantly had to hide and explain away." She sneered at the memory, and finally scoffed. "And then he told me to leave…and not come back. He had his new _family, _his son. The child was there that day too…this weak thing who would no doubt grow to be as worthless as his father."

Another strange expression fell over the advisor's face, and Myrah realized her heart was pounding. There was a sudden tenseness in the air, and Bula's next words were soft.

"And the final blow? He had named his son Hershel…after the collection of Poetry that we had once read together."

The blood rushed out of Myrah's face. For a moment, she couldn't even process what Bula had said. Then the repercussions of the confession seemed to explode in her mind all at once. She took a step back in horror.

"But…it can't be…"

Bula looked up to meet her eye, her expression both defiant and remorseful. It seemed that her advisor knew that with the words out now, she'd never be able to take it back. Somehow realizing that snapped Myrah back to the present. She felt a rush of burning fury.

"That's why." Her words were wooden, and Bula seemed to be steeling herself for an onslaught. Myrah's eyes inexplicably filled with tears, but she was too furious to really notice. "You _knew. _You knew who Hershel was…from the moment you knew his name."

"Myrah…"

Horror filled the Western Leader as she made further connections. "You had him blinded…you didn't turn him in because of _me._ You turned him in because his father scorned you!"

Bula eyes hardened. But she didn't deny it. Myrah stumbled towards Bula angrily, her hands shaking.

"They could have _killed him!__"_

"I wanted him to suffer." The confession was soft, but not regretful. Myrah tensed, but Bula met her eye with surprising calm. "I thought that once Hugo was dead, I would feel peace. Victory. But he had never suffered as I had. Shazier murdered the healers too quickly. Efficiently. Same way he did _everything._ The man who had left me broken never experienced the wrenching heartbreak or pain that I had…"

"So his son deserved to?!" Myrah was yelling now, unable to maintain her own calm demeanor. Bula pushed herself up once again, her expression hard.

"I know you will never believe me, Myrah…not until you're on the floor with your perfect dream in shambles around you. But this man…this _binding__…_it's not the next step on a wonderful journey. It's the beginning of the end; he will leave you heartbroken, in one way or another…"

"I don't care what you claim to have gone through," Myrah hissed. "You caused an innocent man to suffer."

"He wasn't innocent though…was he? He had broken his oath. Went against his Healer's promise…"

"You _used me!__" _She screamed it at the shorter woman, the tears finally managing to break through. Here, Bula's defensive expression dampened…for the first time, she seemed remorseful.

"No, Myrah…"

"You knew he was in love with me…you just waited until you could strike him the hardest. When he would suffer the most. All for something that wasn't his fault. You _monster!__"_

_"_This was no planned revenge plot," Bula argued. "Myrah…you were my main focus. Protecting you and the plans we had made was my goal. I did not manipulate you to ruin him…rather, what happened to him was a punishment for what he was causing _you_ to become. He would have destroyed you just as his father destroyed me. I hoped to get rid of him before he could ever hurt you. I had lost so much already; I wasn't going to lose you too."

"_Liar.__" _She hissed it. Myrah wasn't sure why it hurt so badly to have everything she had ever known warp and twist into these new horrible truths. Bula was silent for a few minutes, and she finally glanced away.

"I suppose you will tell him now. Then perhaps it will be his turn to enact revenge." She sounded so resigned, and Myrah shook with rage.

"Hershel will never know of this," she argued, and Bula glanced up in surprise. "You are not to tell him; he's suffered _enough_ because of your actions. I would never do anything else to bring him pain. Especially since…" She stopped abruptly, and finally swiped at her face as she stood as tall and imposing as possible. "I want you to leave, Bula. Get out of the fortress…get out of the _west.__"_

She expected her advisor to be more shocked by the command, but Bula merely sighed heavily. "I was already leaving," she explained. "The second I saw that binding mark…I knew I couldn't stay here. Believe what you will, Myrah…but it would be far too painful for me to remain here at the fortress and watch you lose everything." The advisor moved slowly to the door. Bula paused right before leaving, turning back to meet Myrah's fierce glare. "You were always the girl with the plan…who could survive anything the world threw at her. I truly hope that you will be able to survive what's surely coming for you now."

Myrah stiffened, but then her mentor of decades was gone.

20


	78. Chosen: Chapter 78

232

"But I don't _like_ them." Pippa pouted at her mother and Syn sighed. She wasn't sure what had spurred the child's sudden hatred for green vegetables, but it was making meal time exceptionally difficult.

"You can't go out with Baffa until they're all gone," Syn argued, fixing her daughter with a firm look. "You've already eaten everything else, Pip. Just finish off those…"

The six-year-old bolted for the door without warning and Syn groaned.

_"Pippa!"_ She snapped. She chased after, but froze as she heard a grunt as her child no doubt ran into someone while trying to escape her greens. Syn's face flushed red as she reached the door, pulling it open.

"I'm so sorry…" she started, but she trailed off as she saw who it was. Pippa recovered before her mother did, beaming at the man she had knocked to the ground.

"Uncle Hershel!"

Hershel gave Pippa a soft smile. "Heya Pip," he murmured, before looking up at his sister. "Heya, Syn."

"Hershel," Syn managed, still taken aback. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Tolan and Theo at that village."

Hershel didn't answer right away as he pushed himself to his feet, with a little help from Pippa. "They went to the village?"

"They left this morning. Tolan said he has to train some dragon guard…"

"Oh yeah." Hershel studied her a moment. "He told you all about the village then?"

Syn felt a spike of defensiveness on her husband's behalf. "Pippa told me first," she pointed out, and Hershel smiled a little as he glanced at his niece.

"I see," he murmured while Pippa fumbled with her crystal necklace.

"I've been working on anger…" the child mentioned, and he rubbed her curly head. Syn watched distantly; her daughter's hair was growing back. It still wasn't anywhere near the length it had been before Imgloss hacked it, but she was realizing that it had been awhile since that whole nightmare had occurred.

"So…what are you doing here, Hersh?" she finally asked, glancing back up at her brother. He looked different, but she couldn't put a finger on why. He still looked nothing like he had before the Island incident, but he no longer had that energy to him. He looked more like himself.

"I wanted to tell you that the vengestone is working," he said with another smile. "I feel like myself again, with the power blocked."

Syn frowned, glancing over at the animal grazing nearby. "You rode that hoofer all the way up to the north just to tell me that?" she asked, and Hershel cleared his throat.

"Yes. And…well…"

"Oh wow!" Pippa cut in. She had managed to get her necklace off, but now something new caught her eye. "You got a new tattoo, Uncle Hershel!"

Before Hershel could react, Pippa had grabbed his right hand and pushed up the sleeve that had been partially obscuring the braided pattern around his wrist. Syn stared at it, her mind freezing in its effort to process.

"Is that…" she murmured distantly, and Hershel reddened.

"It's a binding tattoo!" Pippa cried, looking up at her Uncle in shock. "You and Myrah got bound?!"

Hershel cleared his throat again. Syn was in a sudden fog, and she realized that though her brother seemed embarrassed, he also seemed pleased. In fact, he looked happier than she had seen him in a long time.

"Yes." Hershel said it calmly, and with a genuine smile. For some reason, it was the smile that made Syn realize how much this hurt.

"You…what?" she demanded, and her brother looked up from Pip to her. His smile faded when he caught her tense body language, but Syn was too angry to care. "You got _bound? _When?!"

"Last night," he admitted softly, and Pippa whined as she hung on his arm.

"Awwwww, why couldn't I go? I wanted to go…"

Hershel smiled at his niece again, rubbing her hair. "It was a spur of the moment thing, Pip. Nobody went…"

"You had a binding and didn't invite anyone? In a _spur of the moment?__" _Syn was shaking with anger, and Hershel fell silent again. The curly-haired woman finally turned to her daughter. "Pippa, go with Baffa and collect those herbs I told you to get yesterday. You never did…"

"What? Why?" Pippa pleaded as she turned. "Uncle Hershel just got here!"

"_Now _Pip."

Pippa pouted, and Syn sighed.

"Your Uncle and I have things to discuss," she said, shooting her brother another look. Pip finally sagged and then gave a sharp whistle. In moments, her large sniffer companion came bounding up to the tent. Baffa caught sight of Hershel and began barking wildly, circling the pale master while Hershel smiled.

"Sit_,__"_ he commanded sternly, but Baffa decided to head-butt him instead. He made happy guttural noises as he rubbed his head on Hershel's hand, and Hershel chuckled before shoving him away again. "I said _sit.__"_

Syn couldn't remember the last time she had seen Hershel laugh, and for whatever reason, that drove the nail deeper. Pippa grabbed Baffa's mane as the sniffer finally sat, though he still squirmed.

"C'mon, Baffa," she instructed. "We're _not wanted." _She shot her mother another irritated look before jumping on Baffa's back and racing off.

"Cheeky thing," Hershel mused, and Syn whirled on him.

"You're not here to talk about Pippa," she reminded angrily. "You're here to blindside me with the fact that you're bound."

He scanned her face, looking like he couldn't figure out why she was so angry. Which just made her angrier. "Is this because you don't like Myrah?" Hershel asked cautiously…defensively. Syn scoffed.

"This is about a lot of things, Hershel!" she snapped back. Her eyes fell on the binding mark on her wrist and shook her head. "You just went and got bound…on a whim? This isn't something you do in the 'spur of the moment,' Hersh. This is a big commitment."

"I _know _it's a big commitment," he snapped. "I didn't mean that I hadn't thought about it before!"

"Really? Because it seems like _New Hershel _just does whatever he wants without thinking about the consequences."

"New Hershel?" His eyes narrowed, and she waited for them to flash dangerously. But other than his glare, nothing happened. Hershel continued softly. "I get that I'm not the same as I used to be…but I've never been more concerned about consequences. You can be sure of that."

Syn fumed. "Really? Because everything about this feels like a bad idea…"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Think_ about it, Hersh!" she yelled. She was suddenly glad that Tolan had set up their tent further out from any villages; it made it so they didn't have any neighbors to witness this now. "You've just bound yourself to the woman who had you blinded in the first place! Myrah is the entire reason that all of this has happened to you…and you want to…to tie your life to hers?"

Hershel stiffened, his own voice raising. "Myrah is not the reason that all of this happened, Syn."

"Then who is the reason? You just magically changed overnight so you didn't care about anyone else? Why did you even bother to tell me?"

Hershel stared at her. "I…thought you'd be happy for me."

Syn didn't even know what to say to that. It hit hard, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. But it was quickly swept away by a wave of defensive anger.

"No you didn't," she pointed out, tears pricking her eyes. "Or you would have told me before the fact that you were getting bound. But you didn't; you didn't tell me…you didn't want me there…you went _behind my back. _You didn't trust me!"

"We didn't want anyone there!" he argued. "It was just us. We didn't want it to be political, or anything huge. It was…"

"Just you? You can't have a binding with just _two people!__"_ Syn snapped. "And I don't know why you even bothered to come after the fact; it's clear you don't care what I have to say about it. I don't know why you're so surprised that I'm angry."

"I'm not surprised," he admitted darkly. "I thought you'd be unhappy, considering that you've never really liked Myrah. But I never really liked Tolan, and I still…"

"Myrah is nothing like Tolan!" Syn screamed. "You hated Tolan because you thought he was stealing me away…but he never once hurt me. Myrah is a selfish leader who can apparently do no wrong in _either_ of your eyes! Who's poor actions got you blinded, and _still_ somehow made herself more important to you than your own family! Tolan never tried to cut off my ties with you…"

"Myrah isn't trying to come between us, Syn. _You__'re_ the one insisting on this! You're the one who doesn't want me around…who's afraid of me!"

"Because I don't even _know you anymore! _My brother would never have abandoned his family for his own selfish goals!" she snapped. "My brother wouldn't have left his niece to the mercy of a horrible ancient…."

"I've already told you…"

"My brother would have invited me to his binding! Or at the very least, wouldn't have kept it secret just to tell me _afterward!__"_

Silence fell then as they just stared at each other. Syn was crying, and she wiped at her cheeks ruefully as the wind blew dust in the tear tracks. Hershel's expression was hard as he glared at her…and she could tell he was hurt. Well, _let_ him be hurt. How did he think she felt, knowing that he had started some new life with that horrible woman and didn't even bother telling her beforehand? Had their relationship really crumbled to this? Telling each other things after the fact because they knew how it would hurt the other person? _Doing_ things that they knew would hurt the other person?

She wasn't sure what it was that caused her to react so violently. Perhaps it was because she had been bottling her feelings up for months about everything that Hershel had done, too afraid of her new changed brother to even dare really tell him how she really felt. But now, with his confessions and his vengestone, her betrayal boiled withing her.

"We already knew you chose Myrah over us," she finally spat. "There was no need for you to come all the way here to prove it further."

Hershel seemed to be shaking with anger of his own. "I didn't _choose_ anyone over anyone else! Why is that so hard for you to understand?!"

"_You left! You put __**us**__ on the line so you could be with __**her**__! _You can't deny that!"

"I'm not the only one who left," he pointed out bitterly, and she marched closer.

"That was _years_ ago, Hershel. And I didn't put the entire realm in peril when I went to pursue my future. No one got hurt because of what _I_ did."

"It hurt me," he countered, his eyes narrowing. "But why should that matter? People have been hurting me my whole life; maybe I should accept that as my lot in life…"

"_Stop it,__"_ she hissed. "You can't just deflect all the mistakes you've made by throwing yourself a pity party every time you don't want to own up to the fact that you messed up. Here I thought Phos taught you how to take responsibility for your actions. Even _he _wasn't too proud to admit his mistakes…"

"Was being imprisoned and tortured by a monster not taking enough responsibility for you?!" Hershel snapped. "And I don't feel sorry for myself right now; far from it. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life…and I came here to tell you about it. But obviously I shouldn't have bothered."

"You could have told me about it before now! You could have invited us to take part in this huge, memorable commitment. But no…"

"How could I have invited you? You haven't even wanted to _see_ me. You're uncomfortable with me just being in the room, and you hate Myrah. I didn't think you would have even wanted to be there…"

"More like you just forgot the rest of the world exists. You have your beautiful leader to love you; who else do you possibly need in your life? But do what you want, Hersh…you've made it obvious that you don't care what I think…or how I feel. Ancients…maybe you never have."

Hershel just stared at her. He was still angry, but suddenly he deflated. She waited for him to say something else, but he finally just turned to leave. It took her by surprise, but in moments he had boarded his hoofer and suddenly Syn was watching her brother gallop away without another word. She trembled with anger and guilt and a hundred other emotions, with part of her wanting to call him back and the other part wanting to scream something else that would hit home in his prideful heart.

Pippa returned a little while later to find her mother crying in their tent.

* * *

Myrah looked up as Hershel came in, and she offered a small smile. "I was wondering when you'd make it back. Your food's getting cold."

He came in and sat at the table, but it was obvious that something was hanging over him. She felt a flash of fear; there was no way that Bula sought him out before she left, right?

"What's wrong?" she asked guardedly. "Did something happen during your healing visits?"

He looked up at her and finally offered a sad smile. "I only did healing visits in the morning. Then I went up to the North to talk to Syn."

That surprised her. "Your sister?"

He nodded, looking down at his binding mark. She could tell he was upset, so there wasn't really a point in asking how it went. But after a moment she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"How did she take it?" she finally murmured, feeling guilty at how relieved she was that his mood wasn't related to her newly fired Senior Advisor. Hershel sighed.

"I knew she would be angry," he admitted. "I just didn't realize she would be this angry."

Myrah frowned, reaching out to grab his hand. He glanced up, and Myrah squeezed his hand. "Because of me," she guessed, and he sighed.

"Maybe. Mainly she's just angry at me…"

"Because you love me. You don't have to sugar coat it." Hershel's expression became pained and Myrah sighed. "Hershel…you aren't responsible for your sister's feelings. If she's going to be caustic against us, then maybe…"

"I just wanted her to come around. I thought that maybe after I had the vengestone, and things were more permanent between you and me…" He trailed off and shrugged. "She may never forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Myrah snapped. "For loving me? Why should she hold this against you?"

"For abandoning her," Hershel corrected. "I left her, Pippa, and the rest of the realm to Imgloss's wrath. She brings it up every time I see her, it feels like. I tried to apologize for it, and I thought maybe we had reached a better place…" His gaze fell back to his binding mark and he shook his head. "She's taking this personally, and I don't know why."

Myrah was silent as she processed that. She wanted to try to convince Hershel that they were better off without them in their lives, but she could also tell that he was deeply hurt by his sister's anger. The Western Leader knew how important his family was to him. An earlier conversation played through her mind.

_ Then what is it you__'re looking for? _

_Freedom__…love…control. Fulfilling my role as a healer without unnecessary rules. Having a good relationship with my family._

Telling him to give up on his family would be telling him to give up on his dreams for his ideal future, and she didn't think she had it in her to make that kind of suggestion.

Hershel looked up, perhaps not sure how to interpret Myrah's silence as she thought. "How was your day?" he finally asked, and her eyes focused on him.

"Bula left."

He looked surprised, and she cleared her throat to explain further.

"She saw the binding mark at our advisor meeting, and…well…"

"Was it her decision that she leave, or yours?"

Myrah offered a half-hearted shrug. "It was more a mutual decision. She wouldn't have ever been happy here again."

"Because of me," he said, smiling sadly as he repeated what she had said earlier.

"We've been at odds for a while…"

"You don't have to sugar coat it," he teased, but then his smile faded. "I _know_ she hates me Myrah…I could sense it whenever she was nearby. I never knew what I did to earn such utter loathing…"

Myrah felt a flash of fear, and she tried hard not to let it show on her face.

"…But she's hated me since she first knew me," Hershel finished. "Though…I suppose I did put you in danger when I went to the Island and Imgloss came here. He broke your arm."

His expression darkened at the memory, and Myrah squeezed his hand again. "Seems we've both set others against us in this decision, huh? At least we can know that we have each other."

Hershel looked up and finally gave her a genuine smile. "That's true," he admitted.

"Alright, Master Hershel. Enough talk," she finally said, gesturing to his plate. "No doubt it's stone cold now."

He chuckled a little and obliged, taking a bite. "Not bad," he said, and she smiled.

"Who does and doesn't hate us will work itself out in time, I'm sure," she assured as she watched him eat. "For now, I'm content enough to eat dinner with my husband."

She felt a thrill of success when he looked up, his sadness replaced by a clear happiness. He squeezed her hand and took another bite.

233

Amber stared at the letter, debating. She glanced at the door once again, but it remained closed. With school officially over, she could have moved back in with her grandfather. But in the end, she had decided she would rather take a few summer courses at the school in order to stave off her boredom. Gratefully, Dani was doing the same…though she was often gone with her family. It left the dorm room lonely, but there were times when privacy was beneficial. Like in this moment, when Amber was finally breaking down and opening M's initial letter.

She pulled the paper from the envelope before she could talk herself out of it. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It was like deep down she was terrified it would be a letter explaining everything he hated about her…or him saying that they weren't really friends, now that he had left. Which was insane, and she knew it was. But she couldn't help but be scared anyways.

Amber scanned the first line quickly.

_Hey, Amber. Hope you can read my handwriting. I mean, I can read it__…but my Dad's always told me it looks like chickenscratch. Which maybe it does…I dunno. Do you even have chickens where you come from?_

She couldn't help but chuckle. He was so stupid, but her chest got tight as she read his words because she could hear his voice saying them.

_ Wow, ok, that first paragraph was pretty random. I__'m just not really good at these handwritten letter things. Texting is so much easier; curse the fact that many places don't really have phone service outside of Ninjago city and the bigger towns. Someone should get on that. _

_ Two paragraphs down and I__'ve said nothing meaningful. Is that ok? Do letters have to be meaningful? Is that a stupid question?_

_ Ok, I__'m just going to end this letter now. I have no idea what I'm doing; you'll just have to write me a ton of letters so that I get the gist of what the heck a letter is supposed to look like. Shouldn't be too hard for you, since you're a snail mail expert, right? Not that that's a bad thing…_

_ I am seconds from crumpling this stupid letter into a little ball and then burning it. The only thing stopping me is the fact that I know I wouldn__'t have the guts to rewrite it and I really wanted to leave you with a letter, so you'll write me. Not that you have to. Actually you do…you do have to; best friend law. And I wrote the first letter, so now you owe me twelve more letters before I have to write again. That's the law of the first-written letter. Ask anyone. _

_ Maybe this letter will be the stupidest thing you ever read, but at least it made you laugh, right? Don__'t bother lying. I know it did. You love laughing at me. Not in a bad way…unless you're mocking me. But even then, I like your laugh?_

_ This thing needs to end now. So__…I'm ending it. _

_ The End_

_…_

_ How do you end a stupid letter anyways?!_

He didn't even sign his name, and Amber couldn't help but laugh. It hadn't really said anything, but it was so good to hear from him. But as stupid as it was, she realized how vulnerable it felt too. She couldn't put a finger on why, exactly, but she realized that she really did need to write him back, or he'd probably go the rest of the two years wishing he had never given her the letter.

She would write him tonight, she decided. But first she read through the whole thing three more times.

* * *

Tolan grabbed Blist's sword by the hilt, adjusting her position.

"If I say to move the blade down, I mean for you to _move_ the blade _down.__"_

She scowled at him. Tolan couldn't help but feel equally irritated and amused. It wasn't the first time he had trained people to fight, but he had never trained a regiment of people who were apparently set on hating him. He wished that Theo hadn't talked him into this.

"Like this?"

He turned to see a few other soldiers holding their swords in only barely more correct positions. It wasn't that their technique was the worst he'd ever seen. But it was hardly effective or efficient, and, what was worse, their mistakes were trained into them. It was far harder to train someone _out_ of their bad weapon habits than to start training someone from the beginning.

"No."

The man's face fell, and Tolan ignored the glimmer of guilt he felt. They weren't going to get any better from him sugarcoating anything. He came over and adjusted the blade, and he heard Blist scoff.

"You moved his weapon an _inch.__"_

He glanced back at the cantankerous woman. Her hair was swept up and tied near the top her her head, though a few fly-aways were already glued to her face with sweat. Her expression was murderous as she made a point to lower her own sword, rather than holding it in the position he had just helped her reach.

"A lot of difference an _inch_ is going to make," Blist finished patronizingly, and Tolan walked back over to her. She looked like she was prepared for his backbiting comment. But when teaching, Tolan led by example, rather than words.

Blist froze as his katana swung towards her, unannounced. As fast as it had sliced through the air, it stopped, the tip hovering right in front of her neck.

"Look at that," Tolan murmured. "An _inch_ more, and you'd be dead."

She sloppily swatted his blade away with her own. It was obviously a movement charged with anger and adrenaline rather than a strategic move; she had left him open for an easy rebuttal. He thought about pointing out as much, but she was already bright red and he felt like he had made his point. He returned her glower with a smirk, and then turned to the rest of the dragon guard.

"Let's take this from the top."

* * *

"Sit down!"

Haiven raised an eyebrow, and Theo gave her a mischievous smile from his position at the work counter.

"You always make me food. So today I'm going to make _you_ something."

She rolled her eyes and he waved her off.

"C'mon…I'm a good cook. I mean, probably."

He paused, trying to remember the last time he had ever tried to cook something. He had made cookies with Ashely and the twins that one time, hadn't he?

Haiven gestured in a _that__'s what I thought_ sort of way, and Theo shook his head.

"You just wait and see. Maybe it won't be as spectacular as cake…but it's going to be delicious." He looked back at the dough he was kneading. In a moment he felt her at his side, and turned again. "I told you…."

Haiven put her fingers on his mouth, her sign to tell him to shut up. He pulled back.

"Go sew or something, I'll be done soon!"

Instead of answering, she pointed at the green specks in the dough and turned with a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Herbs."

_Why?_ She asked, moving both hands in a questioning way. He shrugged again.

"You know. Flavor."

She just stared at him, and he tried to block her out of the small work area with his body.

"Go sit down. I've got this."

He felt her give his arm one firm squeeze—their signal for _no-_ and he finally sighed.

"So stubborn," he complained, and Haiven shoved him out of the way. She pinched a piece of dough and sniffed it cautiously. It was Theo's turn to roll his eyes.

"You don't have to act so…"

Before he could finish, she had popped the pinch of dough into his mouth. He blinked in surprise, chewing it in spite of himself. He choked as a strange flavor erupted into his mouth; the leaf had a strange burning taste to it that then backed off into a metallic flavor. He coughed once, and Haiven looked at him triumphantly.

"…It's good," Theo argued weakly, his mouth dry. She snorted and he cleared his throat after swallowing.

"It is!" he said defiantly. "Or…it will be. Once it's cooked and everything."

She twisted something near her lips and pantomimed throwing it. He blinked in surprise.

"Are you calling me a liar? Or just telling me to shut up again?"

Two squeezes.

"Yes? Yes to _which?__"_

She just smiled at him and Theo shook his head.

"You'll see. This is going to be the best loaf you've ever eaten. People are going to be lining up to get some."

She shook her head adamantly, wrinkling her nose, and he laughed.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Haiven!" he argued, and she rolled her eyes. Her hair was tucked behind one ear, so he had full view of both eyes. He had decided that the two different shades of grey were kinda cool. He didn't know why she felt self-conscious about it.

Haiven's eyes flicked to his shoulder, and she reached out to brush something off. No doubt a piece of the dough she had force-fed him. But then her hand lingered on his shoulder. Theo blinked in surprise when her fingers reached up and played with the bottom of his hair where it hovered near his ear. He stared at her while she stared back at him, and he really couldn't understand what she was trying to say this time. He finally smiled, realizing what it must be.

"I could probably use a haircut, huh?"

She blinked and Theo laughed as he moved to finish shaping the loaf.

"Mock me all you want, but unkempt hair does not affect someone's baking ability. You'll see."

He moved to put the loaf into their oven, and she watched him go. When he glanced over, she was giving him that look she did when she thought he was being stupid.

"It will taste better cooked!"

She finally just rolled her eyes again and went to sit back down and sew. But at this point, he was irritated with her lack of faith. Even if he hadn't ever made a loaf before, it didn't mean that he was inherently _bad_ at it. Though, given his father's cooking skills…

Haiven looked up in surprise as Theo grabbed her hand.

"C'mon."

She frowned, and he tugged her to her feet. She gestured _what?_ With her other hand, and he smiled as he tugged her to the door.

"I'm going stir crazy, and its only going to get hotter with that oven burning. Let's go get some fresh air.

Haiven's eyes widened and she tried to pull back, and Theo laughed.

"I'm serious! You sit in here, day after day. We don't have to go far."

She shook her head adamantly, but he had managed to get her to the embroidered curtain. She forcefully stopped with a scowl, but he paused.

"You went out to go to Iona's house," he pointed out. "And again when you found me at the well. It's not scary."

She hesitated still, and he gave her a half-smile.

"If you're scared of your sister seeing us, I happen to know that Tolan's training them outside of the village today."

Haiven finally relaxed a little, and Theo's voice became soft and coaxing.

"Just a small trip. To the well at least. I just don't like being cooped up too long."

Haiven studied his face and finally blew her hair out of her face in grudging resolve. Theo beamed and she tentatively followed as he brought her out into the sunlight.

"See? Not so bad."

She shot him an annoyed look to let him know she didn't appreciate the optimism, and he shrugged unapologetically. They made their way down the alleyways towards the center of town, with Haiven staring at her feet the whole way. Theo glanced back and saw that she was looking down, her hair hanging in front of half her face, the way it did when she tried to hide. What was she hiding from?

"Well…there's the well," Theo pointed out as they finally walked clear of the clay homes. "Except we should have brought a bucket, if we were going to draw water, huh?"

She squeezed his hands three times, and he paused to turn to her in confusion.

"Three? What does that mean?"

But before she could do anything to answer, a roar echoed in the village. Haiven froze, her eyes widening in fear as her blood drained from her face. Theo froze as well, turning to the sound. But it was just the large red dragon he had seen before landing in its rocky nest at the far side of town. He relaxed.

"It's just…"

But Haiven had already ripped her hand from his, and by the time he looked back she had disappeared down the path.

"Haiven!"

She was gone in seconds, and he followed her quickly. By the time he was pushing the door curtain back, the young woman was sitting on one of the cushions, her body language mimicking a wall. Theo hesitated, not even sure what had caused her to bolt. Was she afraid of dragons? Or _that_ dragon specifically?

"Haiven?"

She didn't respond, and he came in softly.

"Hey, Ven," he tried with a little smile. Again, she didn't move, and he cleared his throat. "See what I did there?"

She finally looked at him, her expression not changing. Theo continued teasing softly, the way he did with Amber when she was upset. He came to sit next to Haiven.

"C'mon, that was a good joke," he said in mock offense, his eye twinkling. "Or maybe we just need a sign for when you think I'm hilarious." He made a big show of thinking about it. "How about when you want me to know how funny I am, you don't say anything at all?"

It finally got a response out of her. She narrowed her eyes as she slugged his shoulder lightly, apparently trying to show him that he was _not_ funny. He chuckled, but his smile finally faded as Haiven glanced away and hugged herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know why you didn't want to go out."

Haiven didn't respond, and he tried to think how to phrase his question.

"Was it the dragon?"

She finally reached over and found his hand, even though she wouldn't look at him. Two squeezes, and he looked at their hands instead of at her, since she seemed uncomfortable.

"Did that dragon do something to you?" he asked.

One squeeze.

"So if it wasn't that dragon, are you just afraid of all dragons?"

Here she hesitated, and he wondered if she wouldn't answer. But after a moment she gave a slow two squeezes.

"What happened?"

Haiven finally turned to look at him, and he couldn't understand the look she gave him. After a moment, she slowly moved her hair out of her face. Theo's gaze flicked to her faded eye and his eyebrows raised in the realization.

"That was because of a dragon?"

She released her hair and didn't answer one way or the other. He could tell that she was done talking about it, so he finally just nodded.

"We don't have to talk about it," he offered. "I didn't mean to pry."

Rather than answering, Theo was surprised when Haiven moved to lean on him. He blinked as she laid her head on his shoulder, but then he hugged her in a comforting way.

"You're alright," he offered. "That dragon is part of your community. It would never hurt you."

She just closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around his middle the way Amber would do when she didn't want to talk about anything. They sat in silence a few minutes, and Theo finally spoke softly.

"Are you mad at me for dragging you out there?"

One squeeze.

"Then we can still be friends?" he asked.

Two squeezes.

He smiled in relief. He was suddenly aware of a peculiar smell and he glanced up at the fireplace.

"Good enough friends that you'll help me eat my specially-made loaf?" he asked with a grin. Haiven opened her eyes then, and he was rewarded with a firm single squeeze. He laughed and her expression finally cracked into a hint of a smile.

"It's going to be good!"

She shook her head, and Theo laughed again as he went to get up to pull the loaf out. Haiven's embrace tightened, however, making it impossible for him to get up.

"Get off!" he laughed. "The loaf is going to _burn!__"_

She shrugged like that wasn't so big a loss, and her smile broadened as he tried to extract himself.

"If my special loaf burns, then I was right about it by default!" he warned, and Haiven rolled her eyes as she continued to refuse to let him leave. Theo finally narrowed his eyes, his mind going into sibling fight-mode. Haiven gasped as he tickled her side, her arms lurching back to defend herself. He laughed.

"Ticklish, huh? Works every time."

He finally got up, but he felt something hit him in the back of the head as he headed to the fireplace. He turned to see the cushion on the ground right behind him.

"Did you throw that at me?!"

She folded her arms and fixed him with a stern look, though a smile still played at her lips. He scoffed in disbelief.

"Um, there's an _open flame_ over here. You can't just throw stuff; that's a fire hazard!"

She stuck out her tongue and he rolled his eyes as he went to fish the loaf out.

"_Real_ mature," he stated, hanging the loaf up. Yup. Definitely a weird smell coming off of that.

"When this cools, you'll see that I was right all along," he pointed out, and she rolled her eyes. She stood as well, but all of a sudden, Haiven seemed so shy. Theo's smile faded.

"You ok?"

She waved him back over, and he frowned. He held up his hands defensively.

"Is this a trap? Are you going to throw that other cushion at me?

She shook her head. When he reached her, she grabbed both of his hands. She was looking at him strangely again, and he frowned.

"Did you need to tell me something?"

One squeeze, and his frown deepened.

"Did you need to…show me something?"

She smiled shyly leaning forward. Theo looked around.

"What is it?"

Before she could answer, the curtain moved. Haiven froze and Theo looked over.

"Tolan! Done already?"

The guard scowled. "Alright, Freak. Time to transport home."

Theo blinked. "Right now?"

"_Yup. _ I've had my fill humiliating those dragon guard pansies for the day, and I'm starving."

"I made bread," Theo offered, gesturing to the steaming loaf. Tolan gave one look at it and snorted.

"_You_ made it? No thanks."

"But…"

"_Now_, Theo. It's bad enough you got me tied into this. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. Besides, do you know how difficult it's been covering for you with your parents?"

Theo sagged in defeat. He glanced back at Haiven.

"I'm leaving the bread with you," he finally said. "_Don__'t_ throw it away, ok?"

_No promises_ she seemed to reply, and he looked back at his sweaty bodyguard.

"Sheesh, Tol. You need a shower…"

"I'll take care of it at the fortress. Once you transport us."

It had been the first time Theo tried transporting to the village, partly to give their hoofers a break and partly because he felt a little better about breaking his promise to his parents' if he just popped straight to a safe spot in dragon territory rather than traipsing across a large chunk of it on a hoofer. He had gotten pretty close to the village when he transported that afternoon, though they had ended up walking for a bit. But it seemed that Tolan's small well of patience had run dry with this trip and Theo turned to Haiven.

"Is it ok if I transport in here?"

She blinked, and she finally nodded. He smiled, and in a moment he had grabbed Tolan's arm. The aura winds stirred the colorful scarves and caused a few hanging chimes to ring out, and then they were gone.

234

"You don't look ok."

Tolan took a seat at the table, studying his wife. Syn continued scrubbing the dishes with vigor.

"Tol…"

"You were on edge yesterday too. What's going on?"

Syn went to answer, and Tolan stood as she unaccountably started to cry. He was to her side in moments.

"Syn?"

She leaned into him, a wet bowl still clutched in her hand as she cried and waved her other hand around in the effort to spit out what she was trying to say. "Hershel…"

"Hershel was here?" Tolan's voice became firm, and he glanced to the tent flap that led to the bedroom where his daughter was sleeping.

"He's _bound.__" _She managed to spit it out, and she pressed the back of one hand to her mouth as she tried to stop crying. Tolan processed for a moment before carefully pulling her into a hug.

"It was only a matter of time," he finally pointed out. Truly, he wasn't that surprised by it. Syn buried her head into him, and he couldn't help but feel another flash of anger towards Hershel for making his sister feel this way. "We knew that they probably would…"

"_How could he love her, Tolan? He loves her more than us__…more than me."_

His expression fell and he sighed. "Syn…"

She pulled away, wiping at her face as she turned back to the dishes, as if her anger and sadness were spurring her to attack something, even if it was just with a bristled cleaning brush. "I knew he had gotten depressed…lonely…and then he was blinded. I tried _everything_ I could to make him feel better, or at least help him." She leaned heavily on the wash tub, her eyes closed as tears trickled out. "I tried to help him like he's helped me over the years…but he pushed me out! I couldn't get through to him, Tolan. I tried so hard and it was like trying to help a wall. He just slipped further and further down into depression…" A sob escaped and she finished the last dish with violent scrubs. "And then he _left__…."_

Tolan took the dish from her shaking hands, turning her around to face him. "Take a slow breath," he instructed softly, and she didn't respond as she glared at the ground.

"Then he goes to Myrah…the _woman who blinded him in the first place__…_and _she_ can suddenly make him happy? Make him laugh?! After everything we've tried to do for him, that didn't affect him at all, and then _she_ can just swoop in and magically lift his spirits?!" She shook the last of the water off her hands angrily. "_It__'s not fair!"_

Tolan wasn't sure what to say. He had never seen Syn so out of sorts, and he knew he had to tread carefully.

"You made him happy," he finally argued softly. "I could tell that much. When we would visit after months of traveling, he was always happy to see us. But you know him better than anyone, Syn. He just shows his happiness differently than most people."

"Not with _her.__"_ She scoffed bitterly as she wiped at her nose. "With _her_ he's all…all bubbly and giddy. He showed up to tell me he was bound, and he was acting like this was just the greatest thing, and that I should be happy for him, but _how could I be happy for him now that he__'s with her? _She's awful!"

Tolan was silent as he led her over to the chairs by the fireplace. Syn seemed to be thinking and she let out another wet moan.

"He _was_ happy when we'd visit…all that time ago. Maybe he resented me for not visiting him _more. _ For leaving him alone so often. He was so lonely before he met her…he doesn't see who she really is. How she's affecting him! I mean…he didn't even tell me he was getting bound. He's _changed._ He didn't even invite us…"

Tolan cupped her face in his hands. "Syn, you can't be in charge of your brother's happiness. You have to be able to live your life without worrying about him all of the time. You can't beat yourself up just because you weren't with him every waking minute. He needed to live his own life, and if he couldn't ever get used to that…"

"Now he _is,__"_ she cut in caustically, glaring down at the ground. "Living his own life with that horrible leader in her fortress. When I just think about them being _bound_ now…"

She shuddered hard, and Tolan frowned as he saw new tears making their way down her face.

"If this binding isn't going to work out, then he's going to have to learn the hard way, Syn."

She didn't respond, and she leaned into him as she started to cry again. "What if he hates me?" she finally managed, and Tolan sighed.

"I doubt he hates you, if he dragged his selfish butt all the way here to tell you he got bound."

"I've been such a burden on him our whole lives," Syn murmured fearfully. "He's always had to worry about me…protect me. It's kept him from living his life. Maybe he hates me for that…maybe that's why he's rebelling so strong against me now. Doing everything that he knows that I'll hate."

Tolan exhaled slowly. "You weren't a burden on him; he _chose _to do all of that for you, Syn. I don't think that's why he got bound to Myrah."

She sniffed and looked up at him, and Tolan smoothed her hair back.

"I think that Hershel really loves her. I don't know _why_ he would. But they're bound because of that, not because of anything that you were involved in."

"I wish he didn't," Syn finally admitted, leaning on his chest in exhaustion. "I wish he didn't love her…I wish…" Another sob, and Tolan pulled her closer. "I just want my brother back!" she sobbed into him. Tolan rocked her slightly, and eventually her tears subsided as she grew more tired.

"He's an absolute idiot," Tolan finally agreed. "And he's paid the consequences for it. But he loves you, Syn. And he loves Pip. Not sure how he feels about me…but I know he loves you. So don't beat yourself up about it."

"He's not the same," she whispered, her eyes closed, and Tolan shook his head.

"No. But with that winj-stone on, he's a little closer to his old patronizing-but-not-so-powerful self."

"Vengestone," Syn corrected softly. She swallowed and scoffed. "I'm sorry, Tol. I'm trying to be an adult about this… let it roll off my back. I wish I just didn't care and could leave him to make whatever _stupid_ choices he wanted. But every time I think of his face…how excited he was to tell me he had gotten _bound_ to her…" She shuddered. "It makes me so _angry._ And I don't really know why. I just wish he had never met her, Tol…I really do."

He kissed the top of her head, not saying anything else. After a few more minutes, Syn had fallen asleep in his arms. The bodyguard sat in the dark and pondered their conversation.

* * *

The needle flicked in and out of the cloth, and Haiven finally paused. She studied her work for a few moments, and her fingers brushed against the figure slowly appearing in the silken cloth. Two dark eyes smiled up at her from a pale face ringed with dark, wavy hair, and she smiled back.

Someone came into the home abruptly, and Haiven lowered the cloth quickly. Blist glanced over.

"Still sewing, huh? I guess I'll never really expect anything different."

Haiven gave her sister a shy smile, but subtly balled the cloth in one hand as Blist came over to give her younger sister a quick kiss on the head.

"Have a good day? You ate something?"

Haiven nodded, and Blist flashed her a smile.

"Good girl."

The younger oni was scared that her sister would say more, but Blist didn't seem to notice as she went to a corner of the home to dump all her stuff. Her sword came off last and she looked at it in disdain before throwing it on the heap.

"What'd we get today for tribute?"

Haiven watched her sister, and Blist glanced up. When Haiven didn't point at anything, Blist frowned, no doubt assuming her sister didn't understand what was being asked.

"Haiv, _what did the village bring today for tribute?__"_

She spoke slowly and loudly, and irritation flicked across Haiven's face as she finally gestured at a loaf of bread hanging on a loaf hook. Blist turned in surprise, seemingly glad that her clearer question elicited a response.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad it's food; I'm starving." She pulled the loaf off and looked up. "You haven't eaten any of it. You're sure you ate?"

Haiven nodded, but Blist had already made her way over to her sister. She cupped Haiven's face in her hands, studying her closely.

"You seem different," she finally noted. "Skinnier? You _haven__'t_ been eating, have you?"

Haiven scowled and tried to pull her face out of Blist's grasp, but the dragon guard's grip was firm.

"If I have to stay home everyday to feed you like I did when you were eleven, I will," she warned, and Haiven finally managed to get out of Blist's grip. When she finally pulled back, her hair swung in front of her face again. Blist's expression became distant, and after a moment she reached out tentatively to push the hair back a little.

"That's what looked so different," she realized. "Your hair was out of your face for once."

Haiven didn't really answer, staring down at her hands. Blist carefully tucked the brown and blonde hair behind Haiven's ear and smiled at her sister.

"I like it pulled back."

Haiven shrugged and Blist patted her cheek.

"I'm going to eat that loaf. Do you want any?"

A smile flashed across Haiven's face and she shook her head. Blist frowned at the expression and put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is a little warm."

Haiven rolled her eyes and Blist scowled.

"You can't blame me for worrying. You're fragile, Haiv. I've told you, Iona's told you. And if anything were to happen to you…" She trailed off and Haiven's eyes fell back to her hands. Blist gave her cheek and affectionate pinch. "I love you, kiddo. Don't be getting sick on me."

Haiven looked up in an obvious _I__'m not sick_ look, but Blist had already stood to get the loaf.

"Iona said she wants to come tomorrow to check on you," she told her sister softly, not quite looking at her anymore. "She could check to make sure you aren't sick then."

Haiven shrank into herself a little more, her hair falling out from the place it had been tucked. Blist finally looked up, trying to keep the look of regret off her face.

"One of these days, she'll fix you, Haiv. You'll be able to talk again…and you won't be so fragile. Then I won't baby you so much. But right now, you have to be a brave girl, alright? Whatever Iona asks you to do, you've got to do."

Haiven didn't answer, and Blist didn't seem to notice Haiven's expression hardening at her sister's tone. The older girl pushed her fly-away hair out of her face and took a large bite of the loaf. Haiven couldn't help but glance up, watching closely.

A chew. Two chews….

"Ugh!" Blist suddenly blurted, crumbs flying out of her mouth as she looked down at the loaf in disgust. "Wha _esthis?__"_

Haiven covered her smile as her sister spat out the bread and then gave the loaf one last disgusted look before tossing the whole thing. Her eyes made it to Haiven and she scowled as she noticed her sister laughing.

"Who made this?" she demanded, and Haiven pitched over in silent laughter, unable to keep it in. Blist narrowed her eyes. "Did you make this? Is this some kind of joke?"

Haiven shook her head adamantly, but Blist was already scowling as she pulled the tie out of her hair, getting ready for bed.

"You know I don't appreciate things like this, Haiven." She snapped angrily. "I've had the worst day. Iona's letting that stupid outsider do the most ludicrous things with our dragon guard. He had us running all day in the heat, practicing these stupid positions…"

She trailed off and glanced back at her sister.

"Not that you probably care…or understand any of that. But needless to say, I don't understand why Iona lets those outsiders come here. I mean, I _guess_ I understand the pale one, kind of…but only because she can get information from him. But the arrogant fighter and the freak? She should have wiped their minds the second they showed up. I'm still counting on the fact that she will, as soon as she finally gets what she wants from the ghost-man. In fact, I plan on asking her about it tomorrow."

Haiven didn't respond, and Blist didn't notice her become very still, her hand clenching something tightly in one fist. Blist finally shook out her hair one last time and sighed.

"Anyways, I'm half tempted to suggest that she just wipe _everything_ out of their stupid minds. Let them wander around brainless for a while…would serve them right.

Haiven immediately glowered at her hands, and Blist looked up.

"Haiv?"

Her sister didn't respond and the dragon guard member came over to pull her up.

"C'mon. Bedtime."

Haiven looked up to glare and Blist sighed.

"You need to get sleep, Haiv. Especially if Iona visits tomorrow. You know how she wears you out."

Haiven didn't budge, and Blist glared at her.

"Fine…you can stay up a little longer, sewing. But I don't get the appeal; you sew all day every day. One of these days, we will get you a new hobby."

Haiven just scowled and Blist embraced her quickly.

"I mean it. Don't stay up too late," Blist ordered before disappearing into the side door that lead to the bedroom where their sleeping mats were. Haiven sat perfectly still for a little while, and then slowly opened her fist. She smoothed out the wrinkled cloth, her brow pinching as she tried to get it to lie flat and smooth. Her gaze finally went back to the boy she was sewing, her expression softening as she traced his little half-smile.

22


	79. Chosen: Chapter 79

235

Theo stared at the cloth on his desk, his eyes flicking across the stitchwork. Now that he had actually _tried_ needlepoint, he knew how difficult it was to make it look that seamless. On the one hand, he admired Haiven's skill. On the other, it kind of made him sad. She must have spent so many hours…days…probably even _years_ sitting alone in that house. Terrified of what was just outside the door.

After a moment he sighed and put the yellow cloth back in his pocket. Just then, the door opened, and Theo felt relieved that he had put it away before his father had walked in. He looked up to smile.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, Kiddo," Cole said with a smile. "How have you been? I feel like I've hardly seen you all week."

Theo shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been alright. Just busy."

Cole pulled up a chair and sat with a smile."We're proud of you; you're dedicating a lot of time to that school in the West. How's it coming?"

Theo felt a lurch of guilt. He suddenly wanted to tell his father everything, all about the secret village in the Dragon Territory and the interesting people that he had met there. The way he had talked an Ancient Xinta out of erasing his mind, and the mute and lonely girl he had befriended. But he couldn't.

"Um…it's going alright," Theo admitted. It wasn't really a lie; he did visit the school once a week to check on things and meet with Myrah. It's just his parents assumed that he was at the Western Fortress every time he wasn't at the Central one, which wasn't really true.

"It's cool to think that in just a few generations, most Oni could be taught to read. If the other provinces pick up education too, I mean."

Theo smiled at that."Yeah, that is pretty cool to think about."

There was a pause, and Theo was having a hard time meeting his father's eye. He glanced up as his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been working hard," Cole said. "How about you and I take the day off and do something?"

Theo blinked. "Like what?"

"Anything you want."

The Heir thought about it for a few minutes and finally smiled. "Can we go shopping at the Eastern Markets?"

Cole looked surprised, but he finally smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Hershel finished tying his hair out of his face, and took one last look in the mirror. He frowned; he seemed gaunt. Maybe it was just this morning's lighting?

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Myrah standing, studying him as well. "Did you sleep well last night?" she finally asked, straightening the collar of his shirt. It was another that she had gotten for him; a dark color of brown that was nearly black, with a lighter trim.

"I thought so," he said with a smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Myrah didn't look like she was as sure, but she leaned in to give him a goodbye kiss. "Off to meetings," she said softly. "Are you still going to see Iona today?" Hershel nodded, and she frowned. "I still don't think I trust her, Hershel. You don't have your powers to protect you anymore; be careful."

"I will," he promised. Myrah turned to go, but Hershel grabbed her hand and pulled her back for another kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What time will you be home?" she asked. It was a question that Hershel wondered if he would ever get used to. Though he still used his tent for his healing practice, he no longer lived there; _this_ was his home now. And what was more, someone was actually here who would be waiting for him every night. Who wanted to know when he'd be coming back. It was something he hadn't experienced since Phos had died. Even before that, his Master was the one who would decide when Hershel could even leave the tent. There was no point in the Ancient ever asking him what his plans were for the day or when he'd be home, since Phos was the one who decided what those plans were.

"Not too late," he promised.

* * *

"You're sure?" Blist was standing rigid, and Iona nodded. The younger Oni's body language finally relaxed and the Ancient continued.

"I have things well in hand, Blist. You needn't worry so much about the Outsiders."

"Poor ghost-man," Blist mused, though she didn't really sound very sorry for the outsider. With those fears aside, she cleared her throat to breach another topic. "You saw Haiven yesterday. Is…she doing any better?"

Iona was silent, and Blist's face fell.

"Iona?"

"She wouldn't let me in her mind."

The younger woman frowned. "What do you mean?"

Iona sipped her tea, her expression distant. "These last few visits, she's been rather defiant. She's blocking me out of her mind…there's something she doesn't want me to know."

Blist rubbed her arm. "She has been acting strange lately," she admitted. "It's hard to describe." After a moment she swallowed. "So…she's getting worse?"

Iona looked up and her expression softened. "She's not getting any worse," she assured. "Just a stubborn streak. In some ways, it's encouraging to see that she's becoming strong enough to block me out. It means that we can move forward soon."

"Move forward with what?"

Iona noticed Blist's frown and smiled quickly. "With her treatment," she assured, and Blist nodded.

"It's just been so long. She had the sweetest little voice…and she used to love to laugh. Having her broken like this for so long…it breaks my heart. I just want to hear her voice again."

Iona didn't answer, staring at her tea as if lost in thought. Blist finally seemed to remember that the Ancient was a busy woman, no doubt with many things to do.

"I'll leave you to your work," she finally said, her tone becoming professional.

"Keep an eye on your sister," Iona answered. "I don't have to remind you how fragile she is. Keep her inside all week, and it might help her calm down from this stubborn streak. She just needs to know that she's safe. Tell the villagers not to go inside and bother her during the day either; they can leave the tributes outside the home."

"You think that will help?"

"Perhaps there's been too much excitement in her life lately. I know that at one point, the pale outsider visited without meaning to. It may have caused too much shock for her delicate nature."

Blist's expression darkened. "I still wish you had never let those outsiders in here."

"I've told you…"

"I know. To be patient. I'll keep an eye on Haiven…make sure she has enough time on her own to recover."

"Thank you, Blist. Hopefully we will make more progress in the following weeks. Keep training as well; I know it seems annoying, but the war is only going to get worse. We need to be prepared."

The girl gave a single nod before leaving the home, and Iona watched her go. Though there were things she could have gotten done, she sat for a long time, lost in thought. Without realizing how long it had been, the curtain moved again, and the Ancient looked up to see a pale figure making his way into the tent. They regarded each other in silence, and then Iona finally spoke.

"It's about time you came back."

"It's only been a few days," Hershel argued, but Iona's gaze had dropped to his wrist. Her expression became distant.

"You're bound, I see."

He looked down and smiled. "Yes. Now that I have the vengestone, I didn't have to be so worried about my power getting in the way. I don't have to be afraid of my feelings."

"Hmph." Iona gestured for him to join her on the ground. "Well come on. I don't have time for you to waste with small talk."

Hershel hesitated, but he finally came over to kneel in front of her. She could feel his fear; he hated revisiting this part of his past. But it had to be done if she was going to get the answers she needed. Iona placed her hands on the sides of his head, and she felt him stiffen in anticipation.

_The answers must be somewhere_ she mused. _And if not in your mind__…then where?_

* * *

It wasn't a large group of dragons, but it was enough. Seeds of unrest started small, but they could grow much larger with time—just like any kind of seed.

The lone Oni stood on the formation, looking out on the gathered reptiles. He smiled, but his sight was not his own. With the foreign entity inside, his mind was no longer his own either.

The dragons caught sight of him. The first roar caught fire, and soon all the reptiles were echoing it.

"I know you do not trust me." His voice was soft, but it still echoed over the dark, rocky terrain. A hidden corner in the dragon territory. "I do not blame you. Oni…_Ancients__…_have betrayed your kind before. They try to control you now."

More roars.

"But I did not lie to you before; join with the Island, and you will be granted great power. Power that will allow you to destroy the Dragon Master himself…to destroy _all Oni, _as your ancestors dreamed."

More roars, and a grin broke out across the possessed Oni's face.

"Perhaps it has been too long for you to know how gravely the dragon race has been wronged. Of the Elder Blood that was spilt…" He paused to let the thunderous sound from the dozen large beasts die down. "Her lifeforce was used to create the Island against her will, and in her dying moments, the Elder Queen created a prophecy that the race of Dragon and Oni would be at war for eternity. This vestige of peace that the Dragon Master has created these last decades is a mere farce, ignoring the hatred still festering in your hearts. Not to mention in the hearts of the Oni; so many of whom desire to destroy you too. Who invade your lands."

The dragons were listening, and the man took another step forward. His long, thin beard was waving in the crisp wind, but he didn't even seem to feel the cold.

"I am sorry for my absence; the Island has had to shield me. There is one in the realm who possesses a gift of great sight, who would have been able to sense my presence if I left the Island's shores. But now that the Chosen has blinded himself once again, he cannot be warned of my involvement any longer. We are free to move forward, the way you would have been able to do if it weren't for the Dragon Master and Guardians. The Island will grant you great power…if you are willing to pay the price. You have yet to complete your side of the deal."

There were a few growls and the Oni's voice became strong.

"Obtain the Oni Heir, and bring him to the Island. He will become incredibly useful for our cause if the Chosen will not accept his destiny. And what better way to restart the war of old than striking the Rulers where they are most vulnerable?"

The very formation seemed to vibrate with the sound of the dragons' roars.

"I must find Chosen and begin the difficult process of bringing him home. But if you wish to have power for yourself, you must prove yourselves to the Island—an entity once born of Elder spirit. You must bring the Heir."

One last ruckus call of agreement, and the Oni Ancient smiled cruelly.

"Consider your trial begun."

336

Tolan splashed his face with water, grimacing. It was getting harder, keeping these travels from the Rulers. Not to mention that as long as he was teaching these fools, he wasn't _technically_ guarding Theodynn. But he also didn't really want to hang out with the Freak while he was with his girlfriend _anyways. _

He headed to the small armory building where the villagers kept their armor. He could hear Blist talking and sighed internally. Another afternoon with this caustic woman. The joys of this job never seemed to end.

"…Doesn't even realize he's dying."

Tolan paused on the outside of the door, his brow furrowing. He wasn't generally one to listen in on conversations; if he wanted to know things, he barged in and asked. But something froze him to the spot, and he couldn't help but strain to hear the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Pax's voice then, and Blist scoffed.

"I spoke to Iona about the outsiders, and she told me. Whatever experiment went down to make him all pale like that, it's killing him. He wears this ring now, or something…but it's just slowing the process. He's probably not going to last much longer, from what Iona said. Which is just as well; one less outsider to worry about. She didn't really say what she was going to do with the other two, just that she had it _handled._ I hope that means that once the pale one is dead and she can't get information from him anymore, she'll finally erase the minds of the other two. Then we won't have to worry about this stupid training anymore…"

Tolan's blood had run cold, and he stopped listening as Blist carried on. He didn't have to barge in to figure out who she was talking about, which left him wondering how much of it was true.

From what he knew about Blist, she wouldn't be lying about what Iona told her; she was too proud for that. Which left Tolan wondering if the Ancient was lying or not. Was she just saying what Blist wanted to hear, since she obviously hated them all? Or was there truth to the fact that Hershel was dying? It made sense, even if it made him sick. He clenched his jaw and immediately left the barracks. In minutes, he had reached the doorway with the curtain he had sliced through last time he had visited. He pushed his way in, ready to demand answers. But he froze when he saw who was in the room.

Hershel was sitting. He looked pale as ever, but in a different way. This wasn't Hershel with a powerful inner glow…he was gaunt, his hands trembling as he tried to drink from the cup in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

It was the Ancient, and Tolan turned to face her. He didn't answer; he didn't know what to say. By now, Hershel had looked up as well, and he frowned.

"Tolan…are you alright?"

"Are _you_ alright?" Tolan snapped back. "You look like death."

Sure enough, he saw a glimmer of something on Iona's face, and the guard's heart dropped. Hershel didn't notice and chuckled ruefully.

"It's the exercise," he said. "It's exhausting. I'll be fine in a little while."

Tolan's eyes fell on the ring on his brother-in-law's hand.

"You should take that off," he murmured, and Hershel frowned.

"What?"

"That ring…"

"The ring is the only thing protecting him from his own power," Iona cut in. Tolan turned to see the woman watching him very carefully. "If he takes it off, he will lose his soul."

Hershel shuddered at her words, and Tolan's fists clenched. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Was that a lie? Or was it just that Hershel was doomed now no matter what he did?

"Are you going home soon?" he finally asked his brother-in-law, and Hershel seemed confused.

"Most likely…"

"I have yet to find the answers I need," Iona cut in, her voice and gaze sharp as she looked over at Hershel. The healer's expression hardened.

"I don't have the energy today, Iona. Besides, I told my wife I wouldn't be home too late."

He said it naturally, but then he froze, and Tolan noticed Hershel glance at him. He wondered if the healer was waiting for Tolan to say something snarky about it. Any other time, he probably would have. But at the moment, the guard's mind was in too much of a fog as it tried to think of all the repercussions.

Did Hershel know? How would Tolan tell Syn? _Should_ he tell her?

"And aren't you supposed to be out training my dragon guard?" Iona was addressing him again, and Tolan finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Actually, I was just leaving."

Without giving Hershel or Iona time to respond, he left to head to where he knew Theo would be.

* * *

"It's a pan flute."

Haiven studied the instrument in confusion, and Theo carefully took it from her.

"I was going to get you some more string or cloth, but then I remembered that you already _have_ all that stuff. My dad and I wandered over to where they sell stuff from the Old Oni ages. They have a few instruments and stuff, even though people don't really play music anymore. Then I thought maybe this could be something else you could do while you were stuck inside, if sewing ever got boring. I mean…you've already _mastered_ sewing."

Haiven smiled at him, but then pointed at the instrument in his hands with a questioning expression.

"Um…I'm not sure _exactly_ how it works," Theo admitted. "My dad is the one who told me it's a panflute; he comes from a musically inclined background. He said to play it, you blow in the different tubes, like this."

Theo demonstrated, and Haiven raised her eyebrows in surprise as the music played. Theo smiled as he pulled the flute away.

"I mean, something like that. You could probably play around with it, figure it out…"

Haiven took the instrument away from him, studying it a moment before testing it out herself. A few echoey notes came out, and she smiled shyly.

"I bet it would sound really cool in that big chamber with the lake," he offered. "It would make it sound even louder."

She turned to him, and played a few more notes in quick succession. He blinked and then laughed.

"Getting the hang of it already!" he commented. He studied Haiven as she smiled down at the instrument, obviously pleased. Her hair was pushed out of her face, and Theo realized how pretty she looked when she smiled like that. He finally smiled softly himself.

"It's kinda cool; you don't need a voice to play it. You just have to be able to blow."

She glanced up at him, and Theo tilted his head.

"Maybe it could be a different kind of voice for you, since you can't use your other one."

Her smile vanished, and Theo immediately felt awful as he watched her eyes grow wide. When he saw that they were filling with tears, he moved closer to fix his mistake.

"I'm sorry, that was so stupid. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear. I just…"

Theo was shocked to silence as Haiven closed the gap between them and kissed him. His eyes widened, and Haiven pulled away shyly. He stared into the distance; his mind frozen in shock.

"Uhhh…" He finally managed to speak. Or at least, make some unintelligible sound that he tried to force to form words. But his mind was too blindsided to do anything. Haiven just smiled at him, her eyes laughing. She turned and pulled something from behind the cushion, and offered it to him. He took it almost robotically. His eyebrows raised further when he realized what it was.

"It's…it's me!"

It was incredible; with colored thread, Haiven had somehow managed to paint him onto the cloth as perfectly as Syn would have painted it on parchment. He stared at it, once again dumb with shock.

"You made this," he stated, and she squeezed his hand twice. Theo looked up to see she was still laughing at him…no doubt his short, obvious phrases were making him sound as stupid as he felt. Haiven's different colored eyes glittered with amusement, and he cleared his throat.

"Is this for me to take?" he asked, and she shook her head and took it back. He blinked. "You're going to keep it?"

Another two squeezes, and she smiled at the cloth before tucking it back into its secret spot. Theo continued to stare at her, and Haiven looked up at him shyly through her eyelashes.

"You like me," he finally stated. She nodded, and he cleared his throat. "But I mean…_really_ like me. Like…more than just friends…"

_Duh,_ her face said, but she squeezed his hand twice to really help him get the message. He just nodded distantly.

"Wow."

She laughed again and he finally joined in, not even sure how to interpret his own feelings.

"I just…I didn't realize…"

_I know._

"I just thought you were lonely…" he started, and her smile faded. She squeezed his hand twice again and his brow furrowed.

"You _have_ been lonely," he translated, and she nodded. She moved to touch his hair like she had a few days ago—a gesture he now interpreted _completely_ differently. Theo flushed a deep red color.

"I didn't really ever think about it," he admitted. "I've never…well. I'm not really sure how I feel about it."

She tilted her head, and Theo smiled awkwardly as he ran his own hand through his hair.

"I'm new at this," he finally explained. "I've never had anyone like me like this. Except Myrah, I guess…but she didn't really _like_ me as much as thought we'd make a good political match. Or something."

Haiven frowned and he tried to think of how to explain it.

"People just think of me as a friend. Or they just like my title. But not _me.__" _He cleared his throat as he blushed again, glancing up shyly. "Why _do_ you like me? I'm kinda clueless, obviously."

She laughed again, that breathy giggle that made her eyes light up. He couldn't help but smile at it. Haiven reached out to brush her fingers next to his eyes again.

"My eyes? You just like me because I have strange eyes?"

Her fingers moved to his mouth, and he blinked.

"You like me cuz I'm good at shutting up?"

She laughed again and he flushed.

"Oh. You _want_ me to shut up."

Haiven just smiled, and he tilted his head.

"So you like me because I'm different, like you?"

She shrugged, telling him he wasn't quite there. Her hand came to rest on his chest, and he looked down in surprise. Red started creeping up his neck again.

"Uh…."

She rolled her eyes and moved to a different tactic. She grabbed his arm, putting two fingers on his wrist as if checking for his pulse. Theo blinked.

"Heartbeat? Oh…" He glanced back to the middle of his chest with understanding. "You like me because of my…heart?"

She nodded with a smile, and he smiled back.

"It's just the same as anyone else's…" he argued softly, and she shook her head adamantly. She picked up the panflute, as if it was evidence, and he rubbed his head again.

"I just saw it and thought of you," he argued. "It wasn't because I'm anything special."

Haiven smacked the top of his head, and Theo blinked.

"Hey!"

She stood, and reached out to pull him to his feet as well. He obliged, though he was still trying to figure out where _he_ stood in all of this.

"I wish I could say that I like you too," he started. "Er…I _do_ like you too. I mean, I consider you to be a really good friend, and everything…"

Haiven just smiled at him, her arms coming around him to pull him close. He swallowed nervously as he looked down.

"And, I like being around you, and all. I really do look forward to coming, and you're really pretty…but I think it's supposed to go differently than all of this. We have to know each other for a long time first, right? I mean…crushes don't just form in a week or two…"

She raised an eyebrow, obviously amused with his argument. Haiven was leaning in again, and Theo's voice became softer as he shied away.

"Even if I like making you laugh…and think about you all the time…I…" His heart was pounding as he realized. Theo sagged, studying the girl in front of him. "_Oh_."

Her smile made her nose crinkle, and Theo's mouth went dry as she came closer. His heart was pounding as he realized with a jolt of nervous fear that maybe he _did_ want to kiss her…but he wasn't sure he knew how. Her lips brushed his again, and Theo's heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to figure out what _he_ was supposed to do.

_Who am I supposed to ask for advice about this!?_

It was another quick, shy kiss, and then Haiven pulled back to look away. Her hair had fallen in front of her face again, and he reached out to brush it back behind her ear. Haiven smiled, but it vanished as her eyes darted to the doorway.

"Seems you finally figured it out," a voice cut in dryly, and Theo whirled to see Tolan standing studying him. The Heir was once again deep red in seconds.

"T..Tol…"

Tolan just raised an eyebrow, but then he shook his head. "C'mon, Freak. Say goodbye to your girlfriend, we have to go."

Haiven's expression darkened, and Theo cleared his throat as he struggled to regain his composure. "But we just got here," he argued weakly. "Don't you have to train the dragon guard?"

"You wish," Tolan smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not training anyone today; I need to get home."

"But…"

"You should realize that every minute you waste arguing pushes me closer to telling your parents about all of this. In fact, I feel like now that things are so _serious,_ we should tell them anyway. Doesn't it just eat you up inside keeping this from them?"

Haiven was glaring daggers at the guard, and Theo rubbed his neck.

"I do want to tell them," he admitted. "But…I already promised that I _wouldn__'t._ And I certainly wouldn't call anything _serious.__"_

Tolan just snorted and came over to grab Theo's arm. Just like that, the Heir was being dragged out of the room, the way people used to do when he was five. He pulled back, but Tolan's expression was suddenly deadly serious as he turned back.

"I'm serious, Freak. Take me home _now_."

Theo sagged in defeat, glancing back at Haiven. "Um…I'll see you later," he offered. She looked surprisingly vulnerable, standing alone in the middle of the room like that. Haiven held up a hand in goodbye, but her expression was sad. Tolan scoffed.

"Smooth," he muttered, and Theo looked back to glare at him.

"You're the reason I'm not able to do a better goodbye, Tol…"

"Mmm, I can imagine the kinds of goodbyes you'd like to give, huh Freak?"

Theo reddened again, and with anger and embarrassment spurring on his aura, he transported them home.

237

"Dad! Look what I found today!"

Tolan was shaken from his thoughts as he entered his tent; Pippa was suddenly by his side, holding up a rusted dagger.

"It's a _gazillion_ years old!" she announced proudly. "I'm going to clean it and use it all the time…"

"Rusted weapons are dangerous," he cut in, squatting down to get a look at it. He frowned; this thing was really cankered. "There really isn't any metal _left_ on this dagger, Fluff. No point in cleaning it."

"Awwww…" She pouted, and he rubbed her fluffy hair.

"You have a dagger already," he pointed out and she huffed.

"But not one that's a gazillion years old."

"For the last time, Pip…that thing is probably only a few decades old….a century at _very most.__" _Syn had come into the room, and Tolan straightened as his wife reached him to greet him with a kiss. "You're back early," she mused. "Any special reason?"

"I need to talk to you."

Her expression fell a little as she caught on to the serious tone and she nodded. "Alright. Has something happened?"

He opened his mouth to tell her. He just needed to say it…

_Hershel__'s dying. He doesn't have much time left. That ring he's wearing is only stalling the inevitable…_

But with Syn staring at him, he realized how tired she was. She was getting small wrinkles on her forehead and eyes—worry wrinkles. She had spent so much time worried lately, he realized.

"What is it, Dad?" He glanced over at Pippa, who was watching with wide eyes. That's when his heart failed him.

"I just…you can't tell anyone about the village Theo and I are visiting."

"Alright," Syn said, glancing at her daughter. "You haven't told anyone else, right Pip?"

Her eyes grew wide. "I told Baffa," she admitted softly, and Syn smiled.

"Besides Baffa."

"Oh. Nope, nobody."

Tolan would have smiled, if the knowledge of what he was keeping secret wasn't eating at him. Syn looked back at him.

"Tol?"

"I just don't want the village to target you," he said distantly, and his wife's expression filled with concern.

"Is that even an option? Why would they?"

"They want to keep themselves secret. It's bad enough that Theo and I know, I guess. The Ancient lady…she's hiding something as well. I just don't know what it is."

Syn studied him and finally came around behind him to wrap her arms around him from the back. "You and Theo shouldn't go back," she decided. "Maybe it would be best if you just stayed away."

Tolan thought about it and dry-washed his face. "The Idiot's going to go back with or without me, that's the problem. He's got a girlfriend now…"

"What!?" Pippa looked aghast. "Prince Theo is in _love?!__"_

Tolan and Syn looked over at her, and she folded her arms and scowled.

"Who is this girl? How long has he known her? He's known _me_ for seven years…"

"Not seven yet, Pip," Tolan pointed out, and he couldn't help smile a little at his daughter's antics.

"You need to talk to Cole and Keyda."

Tolan looked at Syn and she fixed him with a long look.

"They're going to find out eventually, if Theo and this girl get serious."

"Serious…" Tolan muttered. "It took him weeks to even figure out she _liked_ him. The kid's gonna move at a snail's pace."

"Tol. Tell them. Or make Theo. But you owe it to them."

He sighed, and finally nodded. "I'll figure something out."

He stood to leave, and Syn grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"The fortress."

Her expression cleared with understanding. "Good luck," she offered, and he smiled. He kissed her one last time and headed out, and he could hear Pippa talking to Syn as he left.

"What does this girl got that I don't?"

His smile faded as he reached his hoofer. He would have to hurry to make it to the fortress and back before dark. He hated not being open with Syn…but he had never told her _which _fortress he was going to.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Myrah glared at the man in front of her, unsure of what on earth he would want. She was stiff, prepared for him to yell at her or threaten her. Instead, Tolan was silent as he studied her.

"How's Hershel?"

She blinked in confusion. "He's fine," she assured, her tone clipped. "Have you come all this way to tell me I don't deserve him?"

He snorted. "No."

He seemed to be fighting with himself now, and Myrah narrowed her eyes. "Then what?"

He looked up and met her eye. "Come to dinner."

She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"With Hershel. You and Hershel come to dinner up North. As soon as possible…" He glanced at a nearby window and frowned. "When does he get home?"

"I have no idea; when he's done at Iona's, I guess," she snapped. She didn't know Tolan very well, but this entire conversation was already going against everything he knew about him.

"When he gets home, travel up north. We're having dinner tonight." It was an order, rather than an invitation, and Myrah scoffed.

"Why should we?" she asked coldly. "I know how your family's treated him these last months…and I certainly know how you all feel about me."

"This isn't about you," Tolan cut in, and his eyes flashed with anger. And something deeper too…was that desperation? "This is about Syn and Hershel. They need to reconcile."

Myrah wanted to be angrier, but something about this entire exchange felt off. So she just studied the guard warily. "Why?" she finally asked.

"Because Syn will never forgive herself if they don't before…" He stopped abruptly, and it gave Myrah an uneasy feeling.

"Before _what?__"_

His expression darkened as he turned to go. "Before they lose the chance."

He didn't offer any more of an explanation before disappearing out the door, leaving the Western Leader in her shock.

* * *

The sound of hooves was muffled by the shifting dust of the North. Myrah pulled her hoofer to a stop, not sure where she was going. Hershel stopped beside her, glancing over.

"Are you sure about this?"

She took a deep breath.

"He seemed adamant."

"This just doesn't seem like Tolan."

"I know. That's why we need to be there tonight; figure out what's going on."

Hershel nodded, but he seemed concerned as he studied Myrah. "I don't know how they're going to treat you," he finally admitted. "I just…I don't want them to target you."

"I've been targeted in worse ways, and always came out on top," she assured, with a tight smile. He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. "Some of the leaders after Warrack were real pieces of work."

He looked like he wanted her to explain more, but she pushed herself onward before he could ask any more questions.

* * *

"Is this done?"

Syn didn't answer her husband, angrily chopping vegetables in the corner as he turned from his spot at the fireplace.

"Syn…"

"_Why_ did you do this, Tol? I _told you_ how I felt about all of this…" She gave the root a few more hard hacks with her knife. "I can't do this! I can't have that…that _woman_ sitting in my home. And I don't want to talk to Hershel; Tol, he didn't even invite me to his own binding."

He didn't answer, and she glanced up to see that he was still checking the stew. She marched over angrily, throwing the last roots in with an angry flair. Tolan turned as Syn glared at him.

"A few more minutes for those to get tender, and then it'll be done," she snapped, and he sighed.

"Syn…"

"It's too soon, Tolan! Why in _Ancient__'s name…"_

His hands came to rest on her shoulders, and he gave her a firm look. "I'm not saying you have to like her. Go ahead and hate Myrah, Syn…you can bet that I could throw her further than I care for her."

"Then why…"

"This is between you and your brother." He sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Syn…you have to come to a decision. There are only two roads here; you've got to forgive him and accept him as he is…or you have to cut him out of your life completely. That's the only path now."

She squirmed angrily. "I shouldn't _have_ to forgive him! You know what he did!" She looked incredulous as she scanned his face. "You hate him as much as I do right now…after he left and Pippa got taken and he changed…"

"You don't hate him, Syn. Don't say that. You're mad…but you don't hate him."

She opened her mouth to argue further, but her eyes just filled with tears. "I'm so angry," she agreed softly. "Tolan, I can't do this tonight. I can't! It's too soon…"

He kissed the top of her head. "Just trust me," he murmured. "We need to at least have one last conversation before cutting them out forever."

She frowned. Pippa had come in now, carrying a half dozen things in her arms. Tolan turned and sighed.

"What are those, Fluff?"

"Stuff I wanna show Uncle Hershel when he gets here," she said sagely. "I've been saving them for when he comes. It's just I always forget."

"Pippa…" Syn murmured, but when her daughter looked up at her, she couldn't bring herself to tell her to put all the stuff away. Syn sighed and gestured to a corner. "Put them over there, and bring your sleeping mat into this room."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have enough cushions for everyone, Fluff," Tolan said, and Pippa shrugged and dropped her load into the corner her mother had told her to leave it all in. She disappeared, and minutes later she was dragging her small sleeping mat in.

"Can Baffa come in for dinner too?" she asked brightly, and Syn stirred the stew woodenly. When she didn't answer, Tolan did.

"No, Pippa."

"_Please?_ He likes it when Uncle Hershel…"

"The answer is _no.__" _Syn turned and gave her daughter a hard look. "You need to listen the first time, young lady," she said, and Pippa's smile faded.

"It was just a _question,__" _she huffed. Syn turned back to Tolan, a knot forming in her stomach.

"Tol…we have to call this off. I'm too wound up about it, I can't…"

Her soft words cut off as someone pushed their way into the tent.

17


	80. Chosen: Chapter 80

238

"Uncle Hershel!"

Pippa broke the silence first, and Hershel smiled as his niece ran to him. He bent down to intercept the embrace, and she looked up to give him a gap-toothed grin. Then her eyes shifted over to the other figure in the doorway. Pip's smile faded a little, but she came over to offer a professional handshake.

"Hello, Myrah," she said, and the leader had a glimmer of a smile as she accepted the handshake.

"We still don't like you," the child informed her seriously. Myrah blinked and glanced at Hershel while Pip continued. "But that's ok. How's your arm?"

"Pippa…"

She turned to see her mother shaking her head at her and the child frowned.

"What?" she asked in surprise. Why did everyone always get mad at her for just saying what they already said?

"My arm's fine," Myrah cut in, looking puzzled. "Why?"

Pippa shrugged. "Cuz the mean healer dropped a bookshelf on it when he broke your library." There was silence then as the adults processed what she said, but the child didn't notice as she grabbed Hershel's hand. "C'mon, Uncle Hershel…sit by me!"

Hershel followed his niece, and Myrah followed him. Syn didn't move at all, and Tolan seemed uncomfortable as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Look at all my stuff, Uncle Hershel!" Pippa started, but her father cut her off.

"You can show him after dinner, Pip. Take a seat."

She looked over and sighed. "_Fine.__"_

She sat down on one of the cushions, and Hershel sat next to her. He turned as Myrah lowered herself to the ground, giving Hershel a smile. Pippa noticed her mother glaring at both Hershel and Myrah, but she sighed as Tolan brought her over to their cushions.

"Syn made stew," Tolan said, and Pippa thought her father sounded strange. None of the adults were really talking, and Syn finally spoke.

"Feel free to dish yourself up," she finally said, setting five bowls in the middle with a clatter. No one really moved, so Pippa did.

"I want a lot…" she started, grabbing the ladle in the pot that her father had carried over to the dinner circle. Her father tsked at her.

"Guests first," Tolan reminded, and Pippa looked up in confusion.

"Since when did you care about guests, Dad?" she demanded, and she heard someone chuckle. She turned, but both Hershel and Myrah looked serious, and she huffed.

"Well, get some stew already!" she complained, and Hershel glanced at her and smiled. The room was silent as Hershel put food in Myrah's dish and then his. Pippa bounced impatiently, and as soon as Hershel's bowl was filled, Pip shoved her own towards her uncle. "Me next, Uncle Hershel!"

He turned and filled her bowl, and she greedily pulled it back.

"_Finally._ I'm starving."

"What have you done to yourself?" Everyone glanced up as Syn spoke. She was glowering at Hershel while Tolan filled their bowls.

Hershel stiffened and answered softly. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you haven't slept in a week," she snapped angrily. Her eyes darted over to Myrah, who narrowed her eyes. Immediately, there was a tenseness in the air that even Pippa was aware of. She watched the adults with wide eyes while shoveling the food into her mouth.

"I had an exercise with Iona today," Hershel explained. "It…leaves me tired. But I'm fine."

"Are you though?" Tolan spoke next, and everyone glanced at him. He was staring Hershel down, and the pale healer frowned.

"I am. I have control of my power now…or at least, it's blocked. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not talking about your power," Tolan said, leaning forward, and Myrah was the one who spoke up.

"Then what are you talking about?" she asked coolly, and Pippa swallowed a bite of food.

"Do you live at the Western Fortress now, Uncle Hershel? Or does Myrah live in your tent?"

Everyone turned to look at her again, and Hershel smiled a little. "I live at the fortress now."

"What did you do with Phos's tent? Just leave it there?" Syn's words were angry and Hershel glanced back at his sister.

"No, I still use it. I'm still healing in the West, and I still store my healing supplies there."

Syn frowned. "You go all the way to the central province to get your supplies? That sounds like…"

"I actually moved the tent to the west a while ago," Hershel admitted, and Syn raised her eyebrows.

"You _moved the_ _tent?! _Hersh, that thing's been in that spot for _centuries_…"

"Well, now it's in the west," Myrah cut in, and Syn glared at her.

"When did you move it?" she demanded, and Hershel frowned.

"Around the time you moved to the North," he admitted. Syn scowled.

"When were you going to tell us that you moved?" she asked icily. "Or were you just never going to tell us? What if we needed to find you?"

"I didn't think you…"

"What? Would need you? You didn't think that maybe we'd like to know where you were? But I guess you don't really feel the need to let me know _anything _beforehand. Trips to the Island, moving west…getting _bound.__"_

"You aren't in charge of his life," Myrah cut in, her voice sounding imposing and leaderly. Syn whirled on her.

"Don't even start with me," she warned, and Hershel sighed.

"Why did you even invite us if you were going to…"

"This was _not my idea__…" _

Pippa's eyes grew large as the tense atmosphere exploded into chaos. The adults argued, all talking over one another. Her father seemed the least involved, but even he would cut in to correct Hershel or try to get Syn to back down. After a few minutes, Myrah stood.

"Why did you insist on this meeting?!" she finally demanded, glaring at Tolan. Suddenly the rest of the room quieted as everyone turned to him for an explanation. The guard rubbed his face, and Pippa decided her dad looked really tired.

"Just figured we should have a chance to be honest with each other," he said, and Hershel scoffed.

"Just curious, has there ever been a time where you _didn__'t_ tell someone your honest opinion the second it popped into your head?"

"I meant that it's time for _you_ to be honest, oh powerful Master Healer."

"I'm not the Master Healer any longer," Hershel cut in, his expression souring. "And what is it you're so eager that I am honest about? I've told you the truth about anything that you were willing to listen to."

Tolan studied him closely, and Hershel didn't flinch.

"What is it you want him to say, Dad?" Pippa finally asked. All this yelling had given her a headache, and she felt like everyone was just being stupid.

"I don't know," Tolan finally said, and Myrah rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you invited us here just to berate us," she snapped dryly. "Do you really wonder why Hershel doesn't bother to visit you all more, with the way you treat him?"

Syn stood angrily, glowering at the leader. "_Get out of my tent_!" she snapped, and Myrah stiffened. Hershel and Tolan stood as well, and the guard put out one hand.

"Wait…"

"Don't talk to her like that," Hershel was saying to his sister, and she just sneered at him.

"Oh, go ahead and take _her_ side, like you always do."

"Because she takes _my side!__"_

_"_Like when you were blind!?"

"_STOP!__" _Pippa screamed loudly, and everyone finally looked at her. She gestured to their full bowls.

"You didn't even eat your dinner," she pointed out. "Stop yelling and _eat your food.__"_

For a moment, it almost worked. Everyone took their seats once more. But then Hershel turned back to his sister.

"I get that I hurt you, Syn. And I've done everything I could to fix the mistakes I made. But if you're waiting for me to apologize for falling in love…for getting bound…" He glanced at Myrah and his expression hardened as he turned back to face his sister. "I won't apologize for that."

"You don't apologize for anything," Syn snapped back, her eyes filling with tears. "You're as stubborn as Phos ever was, and twice as selfish…"

"Don't you dare call him selfish," Myrah cut in, and Tolan watched everything with a strange resolve as he witnessed the relationships unravel.

"Oh, of course _you_ don't see it; you're the one who changed him….made him this way…."

"_Enough.__"_

Hershel pushed himself to his feet, glaring at Syn. Pippa frowned when she saw his hands become fists.

"It's obvious that this was a bad idea. I don't know _what_ you were trying to accomplish…" he looked at Tolan. "But we're leaving."

"Look at that; prior warning. That's a first," Syn muttered, and Hershel scowled at her before leaving the tent. Pippa was on her feet in seconds.

"Wait!" she called, but Hershel and Myrah were already gone. She turned to frown at her parents.

"You said I could show Uncle Hershel my stuff!" she accused, and she bolted after her uncle.

* * *

Syn wanted to smash something. The pot of stew, the untouched bowls…anything. Instead, she whirled on her husband.

"I _told you!_" she accused. "I told you I wasn't ready…that this was a bad idea!" She marched over to him, still yelling. Trying to figure out what possessed him to put this ludicrous dinner together in the first place. "Why don't you _listen_ to me, Tol?! I hate her…and I hate _him. _And now our daughter is out there, taking his side…"

Tolan shook his head, but she didn't let him say anything as she screamed at him, tears dripping down her face.

"_WHY, _Tol? What possessed you to do this?! Do you just like seeing us fight? You just wanted me to realize why maybe it would be better to just cut them out of our lives completely…."

"Hershel's dying, Syn."

Her words died in her throat. Tolan's soft, reluctant statement blindsided her, and she stared at her husband as he rubbed his face. He wouldn't look at her, and he looked tired.

"He's…" Syn blinked and swallowed. "He said he was fine."

"I don't know if he's lying, or if he just doesn't know. But the power's killing him, ring or no ring."

Syn's eyes filled with tears, her anger and bitterness warping into a much fouler feeling. Suddenly her stomach and throat were burning with acid, and she shook her head. "How do you know, Tol? He's not…he can't be _dying__…"_

Tolan glanced up and sighed. "I guess I don't know for sure. But every time I see him, he looks worse. I overheard someone at the village; Iona doesn't think he has much time left. That's why she wants him there as often as possible. Whatever she wants from him, she wants to get it before he dies."

Syn went to speak, but the words turned into gags, and suddenly she was dry heaving. Tolan was there in moments, holding her up, and she realized that she couldn't even cry. This feeling….it was too painful for her to release it into tears.

"He needs help…we have to find someone that can help him!" she finally said, but Tolan sighed.

"There's nothing anyone can do, Syn. I mean…maybe Iona lied, and he isn't dying. But, in case he is, I just wanted to try to give us all another chance at reconciliation. He could still have a little while, but eventually…"

The tears finally came, and Syn's words were hoarse from yelling.

"_Why didn__'t you tell me?"_ she whispered as she cried, and Tolan wouldn't meet her eye.

"I don't know. I tried…I just couldn't bring myself to, especially with Pip…"

As if on cue, their daughter burst in.

"They're gone," she said with a pout. "I told Uncle Hershel he could come back to see me, but maybe don't bring Myrah with next time." Her pout faded as she realized her mother was crying. "What's wrong, Mom?" She ran over and hugged her mother's leg, frowning up at Syn. "Is it cuz of the dinner? Cuz they didn't eat it? Or cuz they said mean things…" She clung to her mother's legs, and assured her quietly. "It'll be ok, Mom. Don't cry."

Syn had the urge to chase her brother down, but Tolan didn't think Hershel even _knew_ he was dying, if he even was. After the dinner they had just had, perhaps hearing about his supposed fate from Syn wasn't the best idea. Syn wanted to go after Hershel anyways, but what could she say? Everything was so unfair…that he could break her heart this many times in a few months span, and then start dying. Her emotions were so mixed up because she didn't know if she was even allowed to be mad at him still.

Tolan and Syn didn't talk about it again until Pippa fell asleep. With her snoring softly across the room, Tolan murmured to Syn as he continued to hold her.

"I'll go back to the village and make Iona tell me what's going on tomorrow," he promised. "See if she was serious or not…if there's anything we can do."

"He has to know…" Syn murmured back, her voice breaking. "If he was dying…he would know. Wouldn't he?"

Tolan kissed her head.

"We'll travel down and ask him soon. I think we need to tell Fluff before we see Hershel again…but we need to figure out how real this is, and how close he is before we tell her."

Syn closed her eyes and clung to him, feeling lost as another anxiety began to eat away at her from the inside.

* * *

"See you in the morning, Theo."

Theo smiled at his mother as she waved at him before heading down the hall to her own bedroom. He swallowed, and then called out to her. "Mom, wait…."

She paused and looked back expectantly. Theo's chest swelled with the news of the day. The girl he'd been visiting…that he had his first kiss. The fact that he was completely clueless of his next step, and he didn't even know how to kiss so he didn't think he could do it again.

"Theo?" Keyda asked, her brow furrowing in concern. His heart sank, but he smiled.

"Sorry. Just wanted to say goodnight."

Keyda smiled. "Goodnight. I love you."

Theo nodded and headed back into his room. He sat on his bed for a while, his mind trying to calculate the consequences of everything he had gotten himself involved in. How he needed to tell his parents, but how he wasn't sure how Iona would react if he did.

Eventually, he laid down and fell asleep, and dreamed of dragons roaring all night long.

239

Theo couldn't decide whether the scene was beautiful or eerie. With the purple glow from his aura illuminating off the dark, wet walls, and the hauntingly melodic tone from the pan flute, it could be seen as both. Occasionally, water would drip into the lake and punctuate the echoing notes of the instrument. With nothing to say or contribute, Theo just smiled as he sat on the flat rock he had found. Haiven was standing next to the lake, his purple aura making her pale dress look lavender in the lighting. Eventually she pulled the panflute down shyly, and the sound of Theo's clapping ricocheted off of the walls.

"Encore!" he teased, and Haiven gave him a confused look. He laughed. "That means the audience wants more."

Her expression didn't change and he pushed himself to his feet.

"An audience are the people watching a performance…like what you just did. You _performed_ on the panflute."

Haiven rolled her eyes. She had braided colorful string in a long cord, and then tied the string to the pan flute in a loop so she could let it hang around her neck. She came over to where Theo was standing, and he figured that she probably didn't really care about performance vocabulary.

"You're really good at that already," he commented. "Did you practice yesterday after I left, or does everything just come naturally to you?"

She smiled at him and shrugged, as if it were no big deal. Theo laughed and went to take the instrument.

"Let me try…"

She pulled back, shaking her head, and he laughed.

"I _bought them__…"_

She played a quick tune as she dodged out of his grasp, and Theo finally managed to grab the panflute.

"C'mon…maybe I could be good at it too. I come from a musical family, you know."

Right then, his stomach growled loudly enough for them both to hear, and Haiven raised her eyebrows and gestured to his stomach.

_So I can hear__…_ she seemed to say, and he scoffed.

"I am capable of making better music than that," he argued, and she squeezed his hand once. He scoffed.

"How dare…"

Another stomach growl, and they both laughed, though only his' echoed around the chamber. Haiven started pulling him to the tunnel that went back to her home.

"Where are we going?"

She turned and gestured to his stomach and he looked down.

"You're going to feed me?"

_Aren__'t I always having to?_

"Ok…I want to point out that _I_ made the loaf last time…"

She pantomimed throwing up and he laughed in mock offense.

"Hey! It was _good!__"_

She shook her head, her eyes glittering with mirth in the light of his aura. They had reached the tunnel, and Haiven gave his hands three squeezes. Theo furrowed his brow.

"You keep doing that…but I don't know what that means. One is no…two is yes. Is three maybe?

One squeeze.

"Then what does it mean?" he laughed, and she grinned mischievously. He watched as she pointed at him.

"Me?"

She immediately made a wild face, gesturing with her free hand in a way that made her look like she'd lost her mind. He laughed loudly.

"Crazy? You're saying I'm _crazy_?"

She doubled over with laughter, and he laughed along with her.

"So, when you squeeze my hand three times, you're trying to tell me that I'm _crazy?__"_

She nodded, and he noticed glints of tears in her eyes as she continued to shake with laughter. It was strange that it came out so silently, but the look on her face was enough to keep him laughing as well. After a moment, he finally straightened.

"_You__'re_ crazy," he argued, squeezing her hand three times. She shook her head and then turned to crawl through the narrow opening. Theo scoffed as he got down to follow her.

"Sure you are. You're crazy for liking me, remember?"

He grunted as he ran into her; there wasn't a lot of light, since he had to extinguish his aura. He could feel her turning in the tunnel. Then he felt three fingers on his face now, no doubt trying to stop him from talking. He laughed.

"Are you trying to tell me to shut up again?" he teased. "Hard when you can't find my mouth…"

But then her lips were on his and he balked. He slammed his head into the wall and cried out as he went from squatting to sitting on his butt on the cold floor. He was a little dazed as he lit one hand in an attempt to get his bearings, and Haiven reached for him. Her expression was clearly asking _are you ok?!, _but he didn't miss the fact that her eyes were still laughing at him. He scowled as he rubbed his head ruefully.

"Alright, you found my mouth," he admitted, and she laughed again as she went to help him up. "But you _know_ kissing scares me. Err, I mean…"

She was still laughing as she squeezed his hand three times, her other hand going to the bump on his head. She grimaced as she felt it, and soon they were traveling back to her home again.

* * *

Blist entered the house and stretched. She wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or annoyed that the outsider was still refusing to train them. On the one hand, it made it so she didn't have to deal with that arrogant jerk. But on the other, it was a slap in the face that he _dared_ to go against Iona's orders. He was with the village leader now, demanding to know something or another about the ghost man. Blist would be surprised if he made it through the conversation without getting his mind wiped; it seemed no one had taught him how to respect his elders.

There was a strange echoing sound as Blist started to pull off her armor, and she straightened and frowned.

"Haiven? Are you banging something in the kitchen?"

There was no response for a moment, and then Blist stiffened as she suddenly heard an echoey male voice.

"How about a sign that means _hey, I__'m about to kiss you!"_

The dragon guard member stood frozen in the middle of her living room. Was she just…imagining it?

"What do you mean, I should just know? I obviously don't just _know!__"_

Blist made it to the kitchen in moments, but there was no sign of anyone as she moved the curtain. She froze in confusion. Maybe she was just hearing someone's voice coming from the window?

But then she realized that the tuber shelves had been moved to expose the gap behind them, and her heart pounded as she realized. Someone was down in the sacred lake.

She wasn't sure why she hid; it seemed like the right response would be to confront whatever treacherous person felt themselves worthy to go to the sacred lake dedicated to Echo and Antirock. Every member of their community had drunk from its waters at least once in their lifetime, as an indication of their devotion towards the ideals from the paragons of the past. But only Iona and a few special others were allowed to see it in _person._ Blist waited behind the kitchen curtain, having pulled it closed so that she could just peek through a glimmer of space between the cloth and the wall.

_Better to see what__'s going on…and then tell Iona._ Blist decided. _I don__'t have the authority to punish anyone, but she does. _

A moment later, Haiven appeared in the opening, and Blist's brow furrowed. That wasn't _technically_ against the rules; she knew her sister disappeared there often, and Iona had said that it was alright for her to be down there. She said that the chamber had many healing properties for someone who had done as much good for their community as Haiven had. But that still didn't explain the voice she thought she had heard…

Rage made her body go cold as Haiven turned and helped someone else through the doorway.

"No…" Blist murmured, her hand immediately going to the sword at her side. She would _kill _the outsider for coming in here—not only for defiling their sacred lake, but for affecting her sister with his freakish _presence. _

Blist wanted to barge in, but her eyes fell on her sister. Haiven was running her hand through the outsider's hair, and he grimaced.

"Just a little sore, but I'll be alright…"

Blist's heart was pounding, the world spinning. Why was she touching him? Why was _he_ touching _her?!_ She wanted to run the outsider through…but what would that do to Haiven's already fragile mind? She couldn't even stand company, let alone watching someone die—even if it was someone who was victimizing her. Every time Blist moved to go in, she found her feet glued to the ground, her hands shaking. She wasn't equipped to deal with this kind of situation; she didn't know what she could do to make it better without making it all worse. There had to be a way to punish that horrible freak without getting her sister involved with the backlash…

_Iona._

She would know what to do. She would know how to get rid of that outsider for good and help Haiven through this latest development. Blist hated to leave Haiven with him for another moment, but if she was quick, Iona would be able to get here in time.

* * *

"Is he dying or not!? Why are you avoiding my question?!"

Iona stared calmly at the irate man in front of her. "All I know is that if he removes the vengestone ring, all will be lost…"

"But is he still dying with it on?"

"What is going to happen will happen regardless of…."

"_Stop giving me the vague answer.__"_

Iona scoffed, pushing herself to her feet. "There is no other answer to give. I don't know everything…especially not in regards to your pale brother-in-law."

The guard just glared at her, and she met his eye evenly.

"I'll do more tests next time he comes," she finally conceded. "Perhaps then I can give you a clearer answer."

She knew he didn't believe her; she could feel it. But he was a logical fellow, she could tell—after a moment he came to the conclusion that he couldn't really ask for anything else.

"I'll be following up," he basically growled, and she shrugged.

"By all means. I'd rather Hershel come again sooner rather than later, regardless."

He narrowed his eyes and finally went to leave.

"But I expect you to actually _train_ my dragon guard," she finished, and he stiffened.

"Don't worry," he finally said. "When I'm done with them today, they'll be so _trained_ they'll have a hard time walking tomorrow."

She blinked and he disappeared out the doorway. She heard him curse, and then another voice yell "_get out of my way!__" _Then the half-curtain was snapping back as Blist entered in a rage. Iona frowned.

"Blist…"

"It's Haiven!"

Iona was on her feet in seconds."What about Haiven?" she demanded. Blist's emotions were like a storm of anger as she clenched her fists.

"The outsider…the one with the freaky eyes. He's in there with her! He's with her right _now__…"_

Iona's expression darkened, and Blist's eyes filled with tears as she tripped over her words.

"I wanted to do something…._kill_ him, but Haiven's there and I don't…I couldn't…I don't want it to hurt her _more.__"_

Iona came over to put a hand on the woman's shoulder as Blist looked up miserably.

"Can you do something? I _knew_ these outsiders were trouble; who knows if this is the first time he's gone in there!? Maybe that's the reason she's been out of sorts lately. It's not villagers coming to pay tribute that is making her act strange. It's _him!__"_

"Take a deep breath, Blist," Iona instructed. "I will handle this."

Blist relaxed and nodded. Iona pointed to a cushion.

"You stay here. I'll go get him out of your house…"

"But you won't shock Haiven, right? I would have just gone in and run him through myself, but she's already so scarred…"

"Haiven will be alright. I will deal with the outsider first, and then I will help your sister."

Blist nodded again, and Iona sighed.

"You were right to come to me. Stay here until I return."

"Alright."

With that, Iona turned to the doorway, her comforting expression fading to a stony resolve.

* * *

"I told you, I'm _fine!__"_

Haiven just shook her head as she once again moved Theo's hair out of the way to look at the bump that had formed. She tsked as her fingers brushed against it, and it reminded Theo of how Syn used to mother him back when he was young.

"You just like touching my hair," he accused, trying to pull her hands away from the lump. She smacked his hand and he jumped. "Hey! What's the point of fixing one bruise if you're just going to give me another?"

She gave him a wry look before finally pulling her hands back. She stood and headed over to one of the home's crowded shelves. After shoving through the mounds of cloth and string, she managed to find a few small bundles.

"What are those?" Theo asked, and Haiven smiled as she brought them over to show him. She opened one of the packages. Theo got a strong sniff and winced.

"_Oof, _those are _strong_ medicinal teas," he pointed out. "I don't need any of that…my head will be fine…"

She waggled a finger at him, and he smiled.

"I've survived worse," he commented, and her face fell. Haiven reached down and grabbed his wrist, and Theo watched as she traced the line of a scar. He blinked; he had forgotten he even had those scars.

"Oh. Um…those are from handcuffs."

She looked at him critically and he tried to shrug it off.

"It doesn't really matter. We got in a bit of a tussle with another government…"

He trailed off, not really sure how to explain it. Haiven's expression darkened and Theo cleared his throat.

"I'm just fine now," he assured with a smile as he took her hand. "Just…peachy."

She gave him a look like she didn't believe him. She looked like she was going to tell him something else, but just then a small figure darted into the tent.

"Hey outsider! Iona's looking for you!"

Theo turned in surprise.

"Dune…"

"She's trying to find you, and she's not gonna be happy if she finds you in here," the child rattled off, and then darted back out again. Theo blinked, but Haiven was pulling him to his feet. Her look was serious, and Theo smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I should go try and find her, huh?"

She nodded, giving his hand two squeezes. He hesitated, feeling nervous, and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come see you after," he offered with a goofy grin, and Haiven blushed lightly as she touched her cheek. She smiled and nodded, and Theo headed out. He was wondering why Iona would be looking for him; did something happen with Tolan? With Hershel? Maybe she wanted him to actually help train the troops as well, instead of just loitering around and making Tolan do all the work.

He caught sight of Iona standing by the stairs that led up to her home and waved. "You needed to see me?" he asked, and she nodded somberly.

"Up to my home," she instructed. "It's quite urgent."

Theo frowned. "Urgent?"

Iona didn't reply as she headed up the stairs, and he quickly followed behind.

"Urgent how? Is it Hershel? Or…"

"You'll see," she cut in, and his frown deepened. After a few minutes he was pushing into the small clay hovel.

"Take a seat," Iona instructed, and Theo moved to do so. However, as he got to the center of the room, he noticed another figure standing against the wall near the door. Blist was glaring murderously at him, and while Theo was trying to process why she would be so angry, Blist turned to Iona.

"Is Haiven alright?"

"Haiven?" Theo repeated as he finally sat, but with his back turned to the Ancient, he didn't see the spell until it hit him. He cried out as he realized that he was frozen in place, and immediately he felt a flood of panic. "What are you doing?!" he demanded. He couldn't see Iona, but he heard her voice command Blist from behind him.

"Go stay with your sister. Make sure she doesn't leave your home. I'll come when I'm finished here."

Theo's heart was pounding, and he strained against the spell as Blist nodded and disappeared. "Let me go!" he demanded angrily, aura starting to whip around the room from his anger and panic. Iona scoffed as she finally moved in front of him.

"Don't wear yourself out," she commented dryly. "You cannot transport, due to your paralysis and the protective spells on my home. Relax, and it will be all over quickly."

Theo's nerves felt raw as his heart galloped. This attack was unexpected, and his mind struggled to process where all of this had come from. Iona fixed him with a long look.

"You know, I think the reason that you outsiders have so many problems is because you _can__'t do what you're told._"

"What are you talking about?" Theo spat, still struggling against his frozen state. "What are you doing to me?"

"What I should have done back when your pale _friend _first brought you," Iona sniffed. "You do not deserve to have memories of this place…so I will remove them from your mind."

Theo's blood ran cold. "You…you can't! You had a deal with Hershel…"

She stepped forward, her expression hard and unmerciful. "I told you to stay away from Haiven," she stated calmly. "But you didn't. I doubt today is the first time you've been with her, which explains so many things."

"Why don't you want me near Haiven?" Theo demanded, his mind racing as he tried to figure out a way out of this. "She's lonely! She needs more people in her life, not _less__…"_

_"_She's _fragile!__"_ Iona snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about…what she's been through! You don't know what she needs!"

Theo's eyes narrowed, and his mind finally formed a plan. He prayed that Tolan was in the area still.

Iona flinched as Theo began yelling for help. But it only lasted half a minute before something slipped into his throat. He gagged as Iona came closer.

"There is no need for all this carrying on; you were never supposed to know of this place. I'm only taking what you were never supposed to have."

Theo went to yell again, but he blanched as he realized no sound came out. Fear filled him as he tried to yell, speak…_anything. _But there was only silence.

"Don't worry," Iona said as she eased herself down on her knees in front of him, grimacing at the pain in her old joints. "It's not permanent…just something to keep you from giving me a headache until the process is complete. When you wake up in the middle of the desert wondering how on earth you got there, you'll have your voice back.

It was a crushing weight of powerlessness. He couldn't move…couldn't speak. The panic inside of him became nearly uncontrollable as he tried desperately to even thrash. But the most he could do was close his eyes, mouthing the word _no_ over and over. He felt two hands on the sides of his head and screamed silently for her to get away. She sighed.

"Like I said…this will be a lot more painless if you _relax.__"_

* * *

Haiven chewed her lip, staring down at the stitching she had made of Theodynn. She was running a finger along the outside of the cloth, debating a boarder, when her sister burst into the tent.

"Haiven!"

The girl jumped, and suddenly Blist was embracing her.

"I'm so sorry, Haiv. This is all my fault…leaving you alone and vulnerable like that…"

Haiven pushed her sister away, giving her a confused look. Blist grabbed her face, checking her over.

"Did he hurt you?"

Haiven's brow furrowed further, but she was starting to have a horrible feeling.

"I saw him in here with you, and I didn't know what to do. But you don't have to worry…"

Fear shot through the mute girl's form and she shot to her feet, startling Blist. The cloth on her lap tumbled to the ground, and Blist picked it up.

"What…"

Haiven didn't even notice her sister's confusion turn to disgust as Blist looked up at her.

"What have you been _doing_, Haiven? Has he gotten into your mind? Manipulated you_?__"_

Haiven shot her sister a glare and went to step around her to go to the door. Blist grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"You aren't going out there," Blist hissed. "You're staying here until Iona can get back to fix you."

Haiven's eyes widened and she struggled against her sister's hold. Blist's voice became softer, though her grip was just as strong.

"You need to forget about the freak, Haiven. He's the reason you've been so strange lately…so defiant."

Haiven shook her head as she tried to rip free, and Blist scoffed.

"See? But you don't have to worry; pretty soon he won't even remember you_, _and be out of your life forever_. _Then you'll be able to heal from all of this."

Horror and realization filled Haiven, giving her strength. In a move fueled by her fury, she slapped her sister across the face. Blist gasped in both pain and shock, and Haiven finally managed to rip her arm out of her sister's grip before bolting out of her home as fast as her legs could carry her.

240

The darkness formed a wall. As long as Theo could remain strong, he could keep her out. This wasn't like with Evynn…he had been exhausted then, out of power and strength. But he was bursting with adrenaline now, and he heard Iona grunt as her attempts to break into his mind were thwarted. The icy fingers pressed harder, and Theo clenched his jaw as his efforts also increased. Finally, the icy fingers receded completely and Theo opened his eyes. Iona's face was angry and tired, and she fixed him with a threatening look.

"I don't want to have to knock you out," she murmured. "Your mind will never be the same if I have to alter it while you are unconscious. But I will, if you're going to leave me without any other choice."

His heart thrummed with fear, though he continued to glare definitely. She scoffed.

"I can feel your fear, little Prince. I am only altering the memories of this place. The rest of your mind will remain intact, so long as you allow me into it. I can make no promises if you force me to use lumanium on you."

He tried to yell at her again; to warn, threaten, _anything. _ She rolled her eyes at his attempt.

"We'll try this one last time…but I'm old. I'm not going to exert more energy than you're worth."

Her hands came to the sides of his head again, and Theo squeezed his eyes shut. He thought of as many memories of this place as he could, as if doing so could keep Iona from erasing them. The anxiety inside was eating at him like acid; this had always been his greatest fear. Too many people had messed with his mind, and he wasn't about to let this woman take away these precious memories. His first requited crush…his first _kiss. _He couldn't forget Haiven! She couldn't make him!

But all he could think of was his father, after Evynn had finished with him…staring at Theo like he had never seen him before. The icy fingers gained ground as the fear made his inside cold.

Suddenly, there was a horrible sound that grated on his mind. Theo yelled out, albeit silently, his eyes flying open. He thought the high-pitched, dissonant screeching was something Iona was doing to try to pierce into his mind. But the first thing he saw was Iona turning to the doorway in confusion. Theo did his best to look over, and his eyebrows raised.

Haiven stood, her body language stiff with rage as she glowered at Iona and lowered the pan flute from her mouth.

_Haiven__…_

He mouthed it, but nothing came out. The young woman marched over, and Theo heard Iona sigh.

"Haiven, you need to go home. This does not involve you," she said softly, her words comforting. Haiven shook her head adamantly, pointing at Theo. She then pointed to herself, almost in a _he__'s mine_ sort of way. Which made Theo pause, but at the same time he couldn't help but be relieved that she was here. He prayed that she would be able to convince Iona to let him go.

Haiven pushed herself between Theo and Iona, and Theo could make out part of the Ancient's expression.

"This is for the best, child," Iona said. "This isn't a healthy relationship for you…"

Haiven put her arms out in a defensive stance and Iona slowly stood.

"This boy threatens everything we stand for. He's Oni Royalty. Were he to retain his memories, our sanctuary would be overrun with Oni trying to force us back into their world…their _wars__…"_

_ Liar!_ Theo tried to yell. _We wouldn__'t try to force you to do anything…and there is no war!_

Haiven wasn't backing down, and Iona finally grabbed her arm.

"Haiven…"

The girl ripped her arm out of the Ancient's grasp, but by now, Blist had come into the room as well.

"I'm sorry, Iona…she wouldn't stay!"

Theo tried to look over at the woman in the doorway, and he was surprised to see a red mark in the shape of a hand on one cheek.

"I have it handled, Blist," Iona said calmly, still meeting Haiven's eye in a war of silent words. "Go to training. Make sure the Prince's bodyguard stays away."

Blist looked like she wanted to argue, but Iona gave her a stern look and the woman blanched before nodding. She gave Haiven one last pleading look before leaving. "Listen to Iona, Haiv. She knows what's best for you."

With the dragon guard gone, Iona sighed. Theo waited to see what she would do…whether she would back down or continue to try to force the young woman to leave. Instead, Iona took a step back, and Haiven hesitated. Theo hoped that this meant that Iona would release him, but then Iona began chanting under her breath. He didn't notice it at first, but as the chanting got stronger, Theo could see Haiven shaking. She moved towards Iona, as if to get her to stop, but Iona grabbed the girl's arms to keep her at bay as the chanting grew louder. Haiven stumbled, and Iona guided her until she was kneeling down next to Theo. His heart was pounding as he watched, finally able to see the girl's expression. Her eyes were shut tightly as if she were trying to block out Iona's calm chanting, and he felt a rush of defensive anger.

_Stop it! What are you doing to her!?_ He demanded, though he was once again frustratingly silent.

As silent as Haiven.

The realization hit him hard as the girl beside him began to cry, trembling and holding her head as if the chanting was painful. Iona's expression was calm as she put her hands on Haiven's shoulders, and Theo watched in horror as the girl suddenly stopped trembling. She was paralyzed, just as he was. The chant came to an end, and Haiven panted as she cried. Iona's voice was tinged with regret as she spoke again.

"You know how special you are to this community, Haiven. Without you, the spell guarding us would collapse. Without you, our _haven_ would be destroyed. This is what you're meant to do…the destiny your name gave you…"

Haiven continued to cry, her hands frozen to her head. Theo felt sick, wishing he could move. Or at least scream at the Ancient Xinta.

"The war is coming, dear child. We have to protect our community from the end. The last spell was interrupted, the barrier is incomplete. You're getting stronger… perhaps soon, you will at last be strong enough to finish the spell."

The tears ran down Haiven's face as Iona moved her hands to the sides of the girl's head. Everything about the situation felt wrong, and even Iona seemed to think so as her voice because soft. Pleading.

"You chose this, Haiven. I didn't want to give you this responsibility…but you chose to do it. Begged to do it. I know you can remember that much."

Haiven didn't answer and Theo struggled to move once again. He fought with everything he had; whatever Iona was doing, he couldn't let her go through with it.

"You seem fond of this boy, but he puts everything we've worked for at risk. This whole sanctuary…everything that everyone has sacrificed…for nothing. I promise I won't hurt him; I'm just going to take the memories of this place, so he can return to his own home in peace."

Haiven's lips were moving. Theo had never seen her mouth words before, as she generally relied on other forms of communication. But now he could see that she was just saying _no_ over and over again.

"If you'll just let me in your head, I'll take your memories of him as well. Then you won't have to miss him. I know that it seems unfair…"

_No! No no please no__…._

Theo's brow furrowed as Iona's hands began to shake, her stern expression cracking.

"Haiven, _please._ Let me take these painful memories away. You know I can't stand to see you so upset…."

_Then stop! Please stop__…._

Haiven was sobbing now, and it was quite possibly one of the most heartbreaking scenes Theo had ever witnessed. His own eyes stung with tears, and Iona swallowed. The Ancient Oni seemed to be trying to harden her resolve, and Theo wondered if she even remembered that he was there at all.

"You have to let me in, child. I won't go into your mind while you're unconscious…not again."

Haiven opened her eyes at last, fixing Iona with a pleading look. The Ancient stared into the mismatched eyes, her own expression trembling.

"It is not the way of our people," Iona said, seemingly begging with Haiven as much as the younger Oni was begging with her. "The war will come…and I will not allow it to decimate our home. I cannot lose it…and I cannot lose _you.__"_

Haiven's expression was miserable, the tears still flowing as she begged silently.

_Please, Iona__…please…_

The Ancient closed her eyes, turning away as her grip tightened on Haiven's head. The girl squeezed her own eyes shut, and Theo's heart was pounding with adrenaline as the tension in the room became suffocating.

Iona's entire body sagged in defeat, her arms dropping from the sides of Haiven's head. Theo blinked as the spell on him broke as well; he and Haiven both pitched forward in their sudden freedom. They both shook for a few seconds, but then Haiven pushed herself up. Rather than turn to him immediately, however, Theo watched in surprise as Haiven threw her arms around Iona's neck. The Ancient Xinta sighed, but she embraced her back.

"Don't make me regret this, Haiven," she warned softly, but her expression was tired rather than threatening as she held the girl close. Theodynn watched in confusion, but then Haiven was pulling away from the Xinta to come over to him. She touched Theo's face, her own cheeks still wet with tears as she smiled.

_Are you alright?_ She seemed to say, and he tried to answer. When no sound came out, his expression twisted and he grabbed at his throat, and Haiven whirled on Iona. The Xinta sighed.

"Perhaps it's better like this," she sniffed. "He can't tell anyone about our home if he can't speak."

Theo felt a deep stab of fear, but Haiven gestured angrily at herself and then Theo. Iona sighed. She flicked one hand and Theo coughed as the vocal block finally cleared.

"You're insane!" he finally managed as he glared at the Xinta, and her eyes narrowed as he continued. "What in Ancient's name were you doing to Haiven? You're the reason she can't speak, aren't you!? You stole her voice!"

"I did not steal her voice," Iona cut in coldly, her look murderous. "The spell I used on you is only temporary; Haiven's been in this state for years."

"Then what happened to her?" Theo demanded, pushing himself to his feet. He was still shaking, the adrenaline in his system making him weak. "It's obvious something happened. She's afraid of dragons because of it…maybe she should be afraid of you too!"

Haiven put a hand on his arm, and Iona scoffed darkly.

"That is none of your concern…"

"Was it that weird chanting thing you did? Is that why Haiven can't talk anymore?!"

Iona looked ready to put him back in paralysis, but Theodynn didn't care. She reminded him of the people his parents had described in the past…the villains who would manipulate people. Like the Baron, or Evynn…or Matilda.

Haiven turned to face Iona again, gesturing gently at a Theo. _Tell him._

"It's bad enough I'm leaving his memories of this place, Haiven. I don't need him knowing all our secrets…"

Haiven stamped her foot, and then touched her own throat. _Tell him because I can__'t._

Iona glanced back at Theo, who was still glaring at her. When she spoke, her words were cold and clipped.

"Haiven lost her voice as a complication of a terrible accident, six years ago."

He frowned, and Haiven looked at him and nodded, as if to attest to what Iona was saying. The Ancient Xinta continued.

"She was helping me with a spell…"

"The one protecting this village," Theo guessed warily, piecing things together from her earlier comments. Iona's expression flickered.

"Yes," she admitted softly. "It was nearly complete…but we were spotted by a lone dragon."

Haiven looked down, her grip on his arm tightening at the memory. Iona sighed.

"It did what any dragon witnessing Oni power in dragon territory would do…it attacked. The lightening reacted with the spell…"

Haiven's expression twisted, and with her hair in her face, the blonde streak was glaringly visible. Iona didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Haiven wasn't the same after that. Fragile…frightened…voiceless. As a community, we owe her our safety for her willingness to take part in the spell. She _must_ be protected. At _any_ cost."

She fixed Theo with a long look then, and he shook with anger.

"I'm not going to hurt Haiven!" he argued. "I'm not going to hurt _anyone!_ And if you want to stay separate from the rest of the realm, then fine. Go ahead. But stop lying to everyone; the war is over."

"The war is far from over, boy," Iona said softly. "The prophecy has yet to be fulfilled."

"It's _been fulfilled!__" _Theo snapped, throwing his hand up in frustration. "My mother helped fulfill it; she saw Echo and Antirock themselves!"

That seemed to take Iona aback, her expression flickering with intrigue. But then she was shaking her head.

"Not that prophecy, boy. One far more ancient…not as well known." She stood, studying him coldly as she spoke. "When the First Ancients created the Island, they captured and sacrificed the Elder Queen to do so. In the final moments of her life, she created a prophecy that the Oni and Dragon races would war eternally until her spirit gained freedom. But her spirit cannot ever be freed…not while the Island still stands. In fact, there could very well be no part of her left; consumed by the raging and ambitious monster that the physical and emotional power has become."

Theo stared. "But there _has_ been peace between Oni and Dragon…for _decades _now._"_

"_Ha._ Decades are mere drops in the ocean of time, boy. The war festers on, you can be sure of that—in the hearts of Dragon and Oni alike who wish it to be. It won't be long before it breaks upon us once more, and I intend for my village to be safe, secure, and _secret_ when that occurs."

Theo struggled to process that. "But there must be some way to stop the Island," he finally said. "You're an Ancient Xinta…surely you could do _something__…"_

"Its power is greater than my own," she admitted softly, sounding like it wasn't something she wanted to admit. "I've searched Hershel's memories, as he is the only known person to have faced the Island's consciousness itself and escaped alive…but I have found no weakness. No way to defeat it, for in truth, it is still far more powerful than even Hershel. Thus the war must continue…and thus, I must protect my people."

Haiven was silent through it all, but she didn't look surprised. It seemed the mute Oni was aware of such history, and Theo frowned.

"How do you know all of this?"

Iona had a glimmer of a wry smile then. "I may be a bit older than I let on," she admitted, but then her expression grew serious. "But now that you have been trusted with this knowledge, you mustn't break my trust. You are to tell no one what I've told you today…and tell no one about this sanctuary. I would prefer that you not ever leave this village, if you are to know all of this…"

Theo stiffened, and Haiven glowered.

"…But I won't keep you here, because I know that it would only send your kind searching for you, and make everything worse. Mark my words, however….I swear to you, if you tell another soul about the secrets you have learned here, or about the existence of this place…" She stepped closer, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I will do far worse things to you than wipe your mind."

Theo met her eye, but he couldn't contain the fear that drilled itself down to his very core.

"I won't tell," he finally promised, and Iona grabbed his chin. He stiffened as she searched his eyes, as if staring into his soul. She finally sneered.

"See that you don't; I'll know, the second you break this pact."

She released him, and his heart felt like it was beating a million times per second. Iona turned to Haiven, who was still holding Theo's arm.

"Alright, Haiven…I've let you keep your little pet…"

Both Theo and Haiven stiffened in offense at that.

"…So I expect cooperation from you. No more blocking me out when I come for your strengthening exercises. I assume these last rebellious weeks have been because you didn't want me finding out about your secret friend, hmmm?"

Haiven flushed a little, and Iona scoffed.

"Just as I assumed. I still don't think this is a good idea, child….and Elders of Old know that your sister is going to be _furious_ with me. But prove to me that this boy isn't a detriment by trying harder to regain your previous strength. We must complete the spell."

Haiven's eyes dropped, and the Ancient's expression softened as she reached out to touch Haiven's cheek.

"If I could use someone else at this point, I would," she murmured, which confused Theo. But before he could ask anything further, Tolan burst into the room.

"Miss Too-Good-for-a-Trainer is acting far too suspicious for my taste," he snapped, his eyes immediately finding Theo in the room. "What's going on?"

Theo opened his mouth to answer, but then he felt Iona's eyes on the back of his head, and Haiven's grip tighten in his. He finally blinked, forcing the acidic feeling back to his stomach.

"Nothing," he said woodenly. "Everything is fine."

24


	81. Chosen: Chapter 81

241

The moonlight illuminated the room, and Myrah laid awake, thinking. Hershel had fallen asleep a while ago; he was always so tired even though he slept all night each night. She honestly didn't understand what was running him down.

She was facing him. In the moonlight, he seemed to glow like he did before he had started wearing that strange ring. He hadn't ever seemed so out of sorts back then, before he cut off his powers. More fearful, yes…but less drained. She snuggled closer, pushing his hair out of his face so she could scan the dark circles under his eyes. They had finally gotten everything they had wanted…other than repairing relations with his family. But as long as they had each other, they could ride the waves of unrest in their lives. As firmly as she believed this, however, the Western Leader couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't secure. This whole situation felt eerily like the last gulp of fresh air before being tossed down to the drowning depths of the sea.

Myrah found Hershel's hand under the blanket, fingering the cold ring. Was it this? Or something else? Myrah forced herself to remember what had happened before he had the ring…how unnerving the power had been. Hershel had said it would consume him completely if he didn't stop it. She squeezed his hand.

_We won__'t take it off,_ she vowed as she studied her husband's expression. _The ring will protect you against the power, and I__'ll protect you against everything else. Perhaps you're just getting ill. It's that time of year, when people start getting under the weather._

But part of her knew better. She had always been praised for her foresight in political matters, and this was a similar intuition. She hated that she couldn't shake this awful feeling.

Myrah moved to hold him, her arm wrapping under his and around his back. She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. It helped the anxiety loosen, being able to keep him close. Hershel murmured in his sleep. He shifted position and sleepily put an arm around her as well.

"You ok?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed, and Myrah kissed his shoulder.

"I love you," she murmured, but Hershel had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

"Theo, you need to tell your parents."

The teen looked up as Tolan came into his office, and Theo's expression became pained. "You know I can't, Tol…"

"I know you, kid. I know that it's eating at you. You're not the kind of person that can keep secrets…not without it driving you crazy."

"I don't have a _choice__…"_

_"_What happens when things get serious with your little girlfriend, huh? You just gonna bring her home a year down the line like "hey, this is the girl I've been seeing behind your back for the last few months…" or "Hey I found this chick outside, can I keep her?"

"_Stop, _Tolan."

Tolan's expression softened as he saw how conflicted Theo looked. The guard sighed and pulled up a seat. "Look. Come clean, or I will."

Theo blanched with sudden panic. "Tol you _can__'t!"_

_"_This is obviously weighing on you Freak. Maybe it would just be easier if I…"

"_You can__'t!" _Theo repeated himself and pushed himself to his feet. "You don't understand…"

"I get that you don't want to be in trouble, but you gotta admit that at this point, it's inevitable."

"This isn't about my parents, Tolan. No one can know about it. We gave our word!"

"You can't just go on forever like this."

"_Please, _Tolan! You don't know what will happen if you tell. Iona's an Ancient Xinta…I don't know what she's capable of."

"We can't just…"

"Tol."

The guard took a close look at the Oni Heir, and he was disturbed by the amount of fear in Theo's gaze. Tolan frowned. "Something's happened."

Theo immediately glanced away, and Tolan leaned on the desk.

"What did Iona say, Theo? Did she threaten you?"

Theo's mouth opened, but then it shut and he rubbed his face.

"What did she say?" Tolan pressed.

"_Nothing._ Honest. I just…"

"This isn't nothing…and it's not just secret-keeping-guilt either. You're scared of something, Freak."

"Tolan, I can't talk about it."

"Can't talk about what?" Tolan fixed the teen with a stare, but Theo wouldn't meet his eye. "So help me, Theodynn…you tell me what's going on or I'm going to go talk to your parents right now."

Theo looked up in panic. "No!"

"Then what's going on?!"

"_How do you kiss someone_?"

Silence immediately fell, and Tolan was stunned to silence. The heir was blushing deeply, and he sat down and cleared his throat.

"I want to kiss Haiven," he said carefully. "But I don't know how. And if you tell my parents then…Iona will make it so I can never see her again."

Tolan stared at the youth, not even sure how to respond. Theo finally risked a glance at Tolan. Theo cleared his throat again and stood, looking like he wanted to escape this conversation.

"I mean…maybe you're not the one to ask," Theo tried. "But if I ask my parents, they'll want to know more, and that leads us back to the previous problem…"

He tried to side-step Tolan to get to the door, but the guard stiff-armed him. Tolan scoffed as he shoved Theo back towards his desk.

"Take a seat, kid. Looks like we've got things to discuss."

* * *

Iona grimaced as she lugged the bucket of water up the stairs. She was getting too old for this; it was about time that she put _herself_ on a tribute list.

She pushed herself through her curtain, grimacing. She needed to replace it; the one the outsider had sliced through.

The Ancient paused. Her aural sense had always been good, but she was getting on in age, and it was fuzzy at times. But there was no doubt that someone unfamiliar was in her home right now. She entered cautiously; had that Prince _already_ told someone about this place? Old or not, she would track that little…

She froze. The stranger must have known she was there, but he wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was fingering a long blue scarf that she had hung from the ceiling, seemingly admiring the silver stars embroidered into it.

"Who are you?" Iona demanded, scanning him. He was old…but seemed surprisingly spry for it. A thin long beard hung from his chin. The stranger looked over at Iona in interest. His feelings were strange…not quite matching his form, like a tunic that didn't fit someone right. Something was off about this uninvited guest, and Iona narrowed her eyes as she approached. "Get out of here…."

"This village has withstood the winds of time and war…like a tortoise in its shell," the man commented. His voice echoed within him, and Iona knew that this man's words were not his own. The blank, unblinking stare…the feeling of something powerful inside. It immediately reminded her of Hershel, but in a different way.

"Who is it I am addressing?" she asked warily. "For this man is clearly just your vessel…whoever you are."

The man's mouth stretched into a smile, but his eyes continued to stare, unblinking. It was unnerving, and Iona clenched her fists.

"Whatever you are, I warn you that I am an Ancient of Xinta power. Old as I may be, I am powerful. State your business before I wear myself out destroying you."

"I know who you are, Iona. I have been aware of you for the entirety of your existence…as I am aware of all in the realm. No flame has lit or extinguished without the Island being aware of it."

Her blood ran cold as she realized whom she was speaking with. Her hands ignited immediately, and the man laughed. It was a dry sound, like husks rubbing together.

"My vessel is an Ancient as well. A safe puppet; hard to kill."

"Your consciousness may be in him, but your full power cannot be if he is a mere vessel of possession," Iona commented softly. "I am still capable of defeating him, whether or not I can _kill_ him…."

"I have not come to attack you, Iona. I have come because I need your assistance."

The Xinta scanned the form in front of her. Because it was not the true form of the creature whom she was addressing, the emotions were hard to read. "I have nothing to offer the Island," she said stiffly. "I would request you go in peace, but if not…"

"You have seen his memories. You know how my Chosen has wronged me." The voice was becoming deeper now, more distorted. It struggled to communicate through the vocal cords it was forced to use. Iona swallowed.

"So what? Your quarrel with Hershel has nothing to do with me."

The man's expression flickered, as if the puppet's body was struggling to process the feelings of the being occupying it. "Defensive on his behalf," the Island finally hissed. "You've seen how the Chosen wronged me…broke his commitment…and still your conscience sides with him."

"It doesn't matter who I side with; what do you care anyway?" Iona snapped. Her heart was beating quickly; she was adept at hiding her emotions, and it unnerved her that this being could sense them.

"The Chosen must return to me; you know this. He would destroy this realm…the only option is for him to be returned to me."

"You have your Ancient Puppet; go reclaim Hershel yourself," Iona snapped. She moved to put the water from her bucket into the washbasin.

"I intend to," the island replied.

Iona stared at the water as it poured out, her mind a stony wall.

"But there is an obstacle that must first be removed."

"The ring," Iona whispered, the realization dawning on her. She turned to face him. "Your puppet cannot remove the ring without temporarily severing your connection to him. So…is your puppet not a willing vessel?"

The expression the Island gave her was unamused. "There are ways I can bring my Chosen home myself…but how easy it would be for you to deliver him to me. Or at very least, remove my obstacle."

Iona scoffed, her confidence picking up now. "You are the reason for the centuries of war between Oni and Dragon, the very war I have tried so hard to avoid. I see no reason why I should help you with your goals."

The Island scowled frighteningly. "Consider carefully," it warned. "Should the Chosen reach an overdrive in this realm, it would warp creation itself. Living things would be transformed into soul-less ones, sand and rock would take on life of its own. My power is not one that should be released without control…"

"As long as he wears the vengestone, the effects of the overdrive will never reach outside of himself. The power will dissolve Hershel from the inside out…and the realm will be protected," Iona cut in. "Do not try to manipulate me; I have thought through this situation enough times to understand exactly how this will go down. I will not remove the vengestone…it is the only thing protecting the realm from the fallout of his inevitable overdrive."

The Island studied her, and she met the vessel's eyes defiantly. She would not be cowed into submission by this being that was made up of more rotten power and ideals than it was consciousness. The man's eyes flashed once, but then the island sighed through him. A heavy, dusty sound.

"Very well. It seems I will have to take things into my own hands…the path of greater risk."

Iona sniffed, hoping the Island would understand that its problems and risks and plans did not include her. Should not _affect _her. The man was looking away now, his gaze distant as he spoke.

"Yes…I risk having my Chosen lost to me forever. But balance must come to me once again…and my appetite must be satisfied."

Iona's blood once again chilled. "Use your vessel," she snapped. "An Ancient should surely satisfy your appetite for souls more than a mere mortal boy ever could."

"Few meet my requirements. Few are worthy to become part of me completely...to join their lifeforce with mine. This…vessel in which I am forced to reside already tarnishes me; Ancients are a filthy race, deserving nothing short of loathing. Never would I corrupt myself in such a foul way as to absorb one into my being."

The Island's hatred toward her was suddenly clear in that moment, and Iona struggled to stand her ground. "But why is it you need Hershel so much? In all my searches of his mind, I still do not understand why you insist…"

"I desire my Chosen," the Island said, the voice once again becoming distorted. "For his will to belong to my own. To replace his lifeblood with my light…for he was found worthy, and only the worthy can satisfy the hunger of the Island. Too long have I been denied my desires of freedom."

Iona glared, but then the man was reaching up to pull down the blue scarf he had been fingering before.

"But if he will not be mine, I will obtain another. A loyal heart…a clean mind. Filled with power of their own, but meek in the presence of true might. Young…_fresh_. Yes…a rare combination of traits to truly satisfy me, and there are only few in the realm whom I could ensnare, should the Chosen become lost to me."

The Xinta's mouth was dry as the man clenched the scarf in his hand. As she moved towards him, smoke began to curl from the material.

"Stop…"

The vessel looked up and fixed Iona with one last haunting smile before disappearing completely. Iona reached the spot he had stood, but there was nothing left but a smoldering scarf. Her heart pounded as the last of the thin fabric disintegrated, punctuating the untold threat.

* * *

"She wouldn't tell you?" Syn turned to Tolan in confusion and desperation. "So we still don't know if my brother is dying or not?"

Tolan sighed. "All she would say is that the ring is the only thing keeping everything together, and if he were to remove it, all would be lost. She did say she would run a few more tests the next time he came, to see what exactly was happening with him, but who knows if she was being honest."

He scowled at the floor, and Syn dry-washed her face.

"Are you coming with me?"

Tolan glanced over as she turned to face him again.

"I'm going down there to talk with him; figure out how much is really going on."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked carefully, and her expression became almost ashamed.

"…Yes. I don't want to go there alone, Tol. Facing Hershel is one thing, but facing _both_ of them, especially when we don't know..."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'll come, Syn. But it can't be tomorrow; Freak's headed back to the village and I have to keep an eye on him. He's hiding something from me; I mentioned telling his parents, and he nearly had a heart attack."

"Maybe he just doesn't want them to be disappointed in him?"

"It was more than shame. He was terrified when I brought it up. Iona's either done something or said something, and I intend to find out what."

"Alright," Syn conceded. "But we need to go visit Hershel soon. I'm trying to decide whether to bring Pip."

"Couldn't hurt," Tolan conceded. "Though, we need to tell her beforehand, if Hersh really is bound for the departed realm."

Syn shuddered hard, and Tolan found himself wishing that he hadn't been so blunt when he saw Syn's eyes fill with tears.

"I'd like to know for sure before we tell her," Syn admitted, and Tolan kissed her.

"We'll figure it out. I'll plan on going to the Western Fortress day after tomorrow."

Syn studied her husband's tense stance and reached out to touch his face. "You're the best person to have around when things get flipped upside-down. But don't take too much onto yourself, Tol. Alright?"

"Don't worry about me," he murmured with a tight smile. "You've got enough to worry about."

342

Cole was on the return trip to the Central Fortress as the sun breached the horizon. He smiled as he leaned forward on his guardian; it was a beautiful sight. It had taken a while to get used to the First Realm's harsh landscape, but in the soft colors of sunrise or sunset, it could be breathtaking. _Especially_ on the back of a dragon.

He was enjoying the view when something caught the corner of his eye. He frowned as the dragon in the distance pitched out of sight.

"That's the third dragon we've seen just roaming the central province," he mused aloud. "Not that I'm against Oni and Dragon finally coming together to exist in the same places, but it's a litttle strange, isn't it?"

_Scouts._

Cole blinked in surprise.

"Scouts for what?"

The Guardian rumbled thoughtfully. _I__'m not sure. But the behavior exhibited is scouting behavior. It could be that they are searching for food sources…perhaps they are running low._

"You don't think they would pillage livestock, do you? Oni aren't going to care as much if dragons are hunting wild game in this area, but if they start attacking villages, we're going to have problems."

_I will keep an eye out,_ the Guardian promised, which didn't really answer Cole's question. He sighed.

"Just what we need; more points of conflict. I need to get around to talking to Wu at some point, see if this could have any tie-in to the dragons that attacked Theo and Tobias."

_The yellow fool makes himself an easy target_

Cole smiled."He's getting better," he defended with a laugh. "Ret says the death threats have decreased, and he no longer tries to flirt. Hopefully he's been giving the council good reports as well, though with the run-ins he's had, it's hard to say for certain."

The Guardian huffed out its nose, which Cole had long since learned meant that it didn't really have an opinion one way or another. He smiled and patted the great dragon's neck.

"Alright; let's head home."

* * *

The tune wove around in the air above the Oni's head. It was like embroidering with sound, and it filled Haiven's heart with peace. She hadn't seen Theo since Iona had tried to erase his memories, and though it had only been a few days, her heart already ached with loneliness. The others kept their distance, and Blist was giving both her and Iona the silent treatment as she spent hours out in the desert practicing her technique.

Haiven's eyes were closed so she could focus on the sound surrounding her and filling her small home. She didn't realize that someone was in the house with her until she felt the hand rest on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open in surprise, but it was only Iona staring at her.

"Haiven."

The girl blinked and lowered the pan flute. Her old teacher looked serious as she fixed Haiven with a long look.

"We must finish the spell, my girl. It isn't enough for it to hide us any longer; we must have the physical barrier separating us from the rest of the world."

Haiven's brow furrowed as she scanned Iona's face. The Ancient was serious, she knew…but her heart pounded in fear. Iona's expression softened as she grabbed both her hands.

"I know that you're afraid, and I don't blame you. It's taken you this long to regain your old fight…and I thought we would be alright, letting you rest. I thought that the partial spell would be enough to protect us…but we have been discovered by too many at this point. We must regain our old protection…"

She trailed off as Haiven's eyes filled with tears, and she reached out to stroke her face.

"Child, I wouldn't ask this of you unless it was of utmost importance. There are beings out there who are beginning to target us. This is far more serious than a Prince or his bodyguard stumbling on us. This is a matter of life and death for many in this village. And more than anything, this is about keeping _you _safe…"

Haiven pulled back, gesturing to her discolored eye and odd streak. Her expression darkened further as she touched her throat, and Iona sighed.

"I know." She reached over and pulled Haiven into an embrace, stroking her hair as she murmured to her. Haiven sat stiffly, not wanting to be comforted. Not wanting to be cajoled into this.

"When your parents left you and Blist in my care, I swore that I would protect you," Iona reminded. "Care for you as if you were my own. They were close friends…your parents. I watched them grow up here, of course…and their parents before them. In my failing to cure them from that fever, I felt I owed it to them, to take you in…"

Haiven still wouldn't meet her eye, and Iona gently cupped her chin so that she could bring the girl's gaze back to look at her.

"You are my treasure. You know that. I wouldn't ask this of you again unless there was no other way. But the only way to protect you know is to reform the barrier."

Haiven looked at her in confusion, but Iona seemed hesitant to truly explain further. After a moment, Haiven got up and walked over to a nearby shelf. She pulled a cloth scrap out and came over to show Iona. The Ancient's brow furrowed when she caught sight of Theodynn's face.

"The Prince?"

Haiven pulled the cloth close to her, giving Iona a pleading look. Understanding finally registered.

"He will not be able to visit, once the barrier is up," Iona agreed. "But it would be for your safety. You don't understand the forces now threatening you…"

Haiven's expression darkened, becoming accusatory. _You promised__…you said I could have this one thing. _

Iona seemed conflicted, and she finally sighed. "We must at least keep the barrier up until the conflict is passed. After that point, perhaps your pet could visit again.

Haiven stamped a foot in anger, and Iona scowled.

"What else could I call him, Haiven? Your prince is the least of our issues…"

Haiven made pleading hands, and Iona finally pushed herself to her feet. She reached out to take the cloth, and she studied for a few moments.

"Alright." She finally sighed, glancing back up at Haiven. "I will try and find a different answer to the threat at hand."

Haiven relaxed, but she was surprised by Iona's next instructions.

"Pack your things."

Haiven blinked and Iona's mouth flattened to a grim line.

"You're going to be staying with me for the next few days, child. We shall spend all our time together, where I can keep a constant eye on you."

Haiven frowned, but Iona put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just trust me, my girl. This is all for your safety…I promise."

The mute Oni studied her old mentor for a few seconds more and finally sighed. She moved to find a satchel to pack, stuffing cloth, string, and needles in. With her panflute around her neck, and Theo's profile in her pocket, she turned to Iona ready to go.

* * *

Hershel steadied himself against the wall as another dizzy spell hit. He clenched his jaw; something was wrong. Exhaustion continued to shroud him in a haze, and he didn't know why. His eyes came to rest on the vengestone, and he sighed. He remembered when Phos had talked about how Keyda had worn it for years, which negatively affected her in the long run. But he hadn't even had the ring on for a few weeks, let alone years. Was this a normal occurrence? Perhaps he could ask Keyda. He could stop by, after getting done at Iona's.

His stomach gave a sick lurch as he thought about it. Those exercises in and of themselves left him drained, and he knew how much he would struggle to gain his strength back if he was forced to endure her in his brain again. But he needed to know what she thought of this reaction…if this was to be expected. If it was perhaps more serious than he was letting himself believe.

"Hershel."

He turned to see Myrah coming down the hall, his eyebrow raising in surprise. "What's the special occasion?"

Rather than her normal tunic and trousers, the Western Leader was adorned in a dress the color of lavender sunrise on the ocean. She smiled as she reached him, taking his arm.

"What were your plans for the day?" she asked, and he smiled.

"I told you…I'm going to see Iona again today."

"Or you could stay here instead."

He blinked in surprise, and her hand tightened on his arm.

"Hershel…let's spend the day together. I've canceled everything already."

The pale master chuckled. "Iona won't be happy if I keep blowing her off," he murmured, and she leaned in.

"Please, Hershel? No other responsibilities for the entire day. Nowhere and no one more important than just the two of us…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You come back from Iona's completely drained. You're exhausted, Hershel. I can see that; you need time to rest and relax. Regain your strength before going back to her."

Her eyes were pleading with him, and he finally sighed. "I suppose I can't argue with that," he murmured, and she smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere…nowhere. As long as we can finally have an uninterrupted day."

"Alright."

She visibly relaxed, and he wondered if she had been afraid that he would turn her down. When she embraced him, he held her close.

"Where first?" he murmured, and she smiled.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

"It doesn't bother you, does it?"

Hershel turned to where Myrah was sitting next to him. "The Ocean?"

She shifted position so she was leaning up against him, and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Because you know what's out there," she pointed out.

"It can't reach me anymore. As soon as I started wearing the ring, I didn't have to be afraid of what plans the Island had."

The day had been spent visiting western villages, buying meals from various markets, and sitting in on one of the lessons that were being held at the Western Fortress. Basically, they had spent it doing the same sorts of things that they normally did. Being with each other with no actual expectations for their day was more important than the actual activities they did. Their last stop would be the library, but Myrah had wanted to walk along the beach before the sun went down. They had finally found a sandy stretch to sit and watch the waves.

"You'd tell me…if something were wrong." Myrah turned her copper-streaked eyes on him again. "Wouldn't you?"

Hershel exhaled slowly. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"There you go again, avoiding my questions," she murmured, and he turned back to watch the waves crashing on the sand.

"I'm tired a lot," he murmured. "But I don't know why. I assume it's a side effect of the vengestone."

Myrah's hand was exploring his hair. "So...it's like the fever and the rash."

He frowned, his eyes still fixed on the ocean. "What?"

"Remember when I asked you what you would treat first if someone had a fever and a rash. This ring is like treating the fever; it's helping the more serious condition, but not without making something else worse."

He pulled her close as he smiled. "A good metaphor."

Myrah clung to him, and he moved to kiss the side of her head.

"There's something you want to talk about," he mentioned. "It's been hanging between us all day." He was surprised when her eyes filled with tears.

"I've been running strategy," she finally murmured.

"What?"

"It was an exercise that we had to do as advisers. I remember doing it as a game as early as my childhood before the fortress. They would give us a situation, and we had to mentally go through every scenario and what the outcome would be of each. We would report back with as many solutions as we found problems. I always did well…something that served me well in the turbulent years at the fortress. As unlikely as it was, even Warrack's execution really just followed a pattern I had already thought about in my mind."

"So you do this a lot?" Hershel interpreted. "Planning for the worst-case scenario?"

"It's less planning as it is exploring…allowing me to think about what reality would look like down any given path, and if I could survive it. I stopped doing it after I became leader because there were just far too many paths. But I can't help but do it again now."

A large wave hit the sand hard, washing away debris that had been inches out of the ocean's grasp only moments before.

"The paths of possibility have never been like this," Myrah whispered as she put her head in the crook of Hershel's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"There have been ideal paths before…and paths that I worked to avoid. But in none of them did I ever stand to gain or lose everything."

His heart twisted as he heard her voice break. When she continued, however, her voice was as strong and determined as ever.

"But this…this feels like balancing on the edge of a sword. On the one side, a future I never knew I so desperately wanted. And on the other…"

"Myrah…"

"Despair…of a magnitude I never realized was possible."

Hershel embraced her closely, and he could feel Myrah trembling. He realized that he was gently rocking her in time with the waves, but her embrace around him remained firm. It was rare that he saw the Western Leader vulnerable like this…unsure of something. Having spent a lifetime in insecurity, Hershel didn't feel qualified to soothe the fears of someone who he knew to be so sure of herself. But perhaps she didn't need to be told anything…she just needed someone to hear the fears that she seemed to have bottled up inside of her.

"I thought that when we were together at last, this fear of the unknown would go away," she finally said. "But if anything, it just grows worse…because the longer I have you, the more scared I am to lose you. And this feeling just sits inside…this horrible feeling that everything is going to fall apart."

"Fear is a powerful thing," Hershel murmured. "It feeds on love, as do most emotions. Fear is just the thought of losing something we love; people, things, our own comfort. But we don't need to fear, Myrah. Not anymore."

She didn't answer, but she pulled one of her hands out of the embrace. Hershel watched as Myrah's hand moved to linger on her middle, and he heard her swallow.

"Hershel."

He frowned as Myrah pulled away, and he felt a twist when he realized that her eyes were full of tears. He reached out to caress her face.

"What's wrong, Myrah? What is it you fear so much from the future?"

Her expression twisted, and Hershel leaned in to kiss her.

"Is it me?" he murmured in between kisses. "What you're afraid will happen to me?"

Myrah finally pulled back completely. Hershel opened his eyes to see her studying him closely, as if debating whether to tell him something important. Then she was pushing herself to her feet.

"I'm terrified of what could happen to you, Hershel," she admitted, and he frowned as he stood to be next to her. She grabbed his hands tightly. "Especially since…" She trailed off, and he glanced down to see that once again her hand was on her middle. Myrah swallowed hard. "It's too soon to know for sure," she finally murmured. "Too soon to have proof. But…I just can't shake the _feeling__…._"

Understanding lit through Hershel's entire being, flooding him as fully as his sight had after months of blindness. For a moment they just stared at each other, but then even Hershel's exhaustion was no match for his exhilaration. She had been watching to see how he would react, and after hearing him laugh with disbelief and joy, Myrah's expression softened.

"I can't be sure yet…" she reminded, but she was cut off as he kissed her. In spite of the weariness he had been battling for days, Hershel wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the sand. Myrah pulled back to laugh.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you…" she teased breathlessly when she finally got him to set her down. "You'll be crushed if it was just me getting tied up in _feelings_ rather than evidence…"

He shook his head, unable to keep the smile from his face. "It's a possibility," he murmured, his hands on either side of her head as he touched his forehead to hers. "Whether now or in the future…"

"It was _always _a possibility!" Myrah argued, laughing, and Hershel kissed her again rather than answer. "You're not as nervous as you're supposed to be," Myrah pointed out as she moved to hug him, laying her head against his chest.

Hershel rested his chin on her head and his hand played with her hair. "I was terrified you wouldn't want children."

It escaped before he could stop it, and Myrah pulled back. "I've never been opposed to having children," she admitted.

"Really?"

"It was just an assumed part of leadership: bringing about heirs, right?"

He winced, not really liking her reasoning, and she smiled wryly as she fingered his hair.

"It's just _raising_ my children that I'm having to wrap my mind around.

He chuckled. Even the sound of waves breaking was like music in this moment…and he couldn't help but look down at Myrah's middle. She scoffed, reaching out to adjust his gaze back up to hers.

"You can't tell anything yet, Master Hershel. If there even _is_ a baby, there's a long way to go…"

"I'm a healer," he reminded with a smile. "I know how this goes."

She rolled her eyes, but then her own smile was fading again, the fear returning to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hershel…promise me that if and when we have children…whether _this_ is anything or not…" She leaned in, her gaze piercing him to his core."Promise that I'm not going to raise this child alone."

It hit home, even through the fog of happiness that he had gladly become lost in. Rather than answer, he kissed her gently. Myrah pushed him back.

"Hershel…"

"This is all I've ever wanted," he murmured back, his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He continued to gently kiss her between murmurs. "I'm going to do everything in my power to be by your side forever. To grow old with you…" Here his smile widened again. "…Raise children with you…"

"…Be honest with me?" she finished, and he nodded as he kissed her again.

"Always. Ask me anything, Myrah."

She stared at him, and he waited. Hershel knew that Myrah still had so many questions about the Island, or his past. Perhaps she would even ask him questions about the Healing organization and their history. But while he had been so guarded over the past months about what had happened on the Island, he found that in this moment, he could have borne his soul for hours without it dampening this exhilaration inside.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting Myrah to say, but he was surprised when she finally shook her head.

"I don't need to know anything else," she whispered to him. "I know everything about you that I would ever need to. I know who you are…who you want to be. So… who you _were_ doesn't matter so much anymore."

"But aren't you the one who claims one must always learn from history, to avoid making the same mistakes? That there can never be too much learned from the past…"

"Right now, I'm far more concerned with the present," she replied, and then her gaze dropped down to her middle. "And the future."

Another surge of hope and joy filled Hershel. It _was_ too soon to know if their family was starting now…but the fact that it could be…the fact that Myrah _wanted_ one…the fact that they were here, together, after everything…

Hershel couldn't help but lift his wife to spin her around, the exhaustion of that morning all but forgotten as his worries and fears melted into the sound of Myrah's laughter and the crashing waves.

243

The attack came out of nowhere. Keyda was in a meeting with Jaqah and Retrevan when they heard the echoing boom from the roof. They froze, their eyes immediately going to the ceiling.

"What on earth?" Jaqah murmured. Keyda moved to the door, but Jaqah held out a warning hand.

"Stay here. Ret and I will go see what's going on."

But the longer Keyda waited, the more chaos seemed to be going on in the fortress. She finally left her conference room and headed out into fray. Her heart pounded as she ran through the halls, passing guards who were yelling orders at each other and servants who were scurrying further down into the servant's quarters for protection. Windows shattered to the Ruler's left, and Keyda winced as she turned. Her heart pounded when she saw what it was.

"Dragons?"

The word came out as a whisper of disbelief, but then she dove to the ground as fire shot through the open window. She could feel the heat of the blaze on her back and she clenched her jaw as she struggled to process. The dragons were attacking? What reason could they possibly have to _attack?!__"_

The fire died down, and a few guards grabbed the Ruler and pulled her to her feet. They dragged her down the hall before any more beasts could make an attack. She was dazed as she heard them trying to talk to her and each other over the incessant booming.

"…why they've come here…."

"Never attacked a fortress before…"

"How long will the defense hold?"

After a moment, Keyda realized that they were taking her down towards the catacombs and balked.

"No…"

"Keyda, that's the strongest part of the fortress. You'll be safe down there, and your safety is our first priority," one of the guards insisted, but she pulled back again.

"I need to find my husband."

The guards looked at each other, but Keyda had already pulled from their grasp completely as she went down the halls in search of Cole. She called his name, her heart pounding each time the walls shook. They seemed to be holding firm, but dust fell from the ceilings and Keyda's eyes began to water as she made her way through the dust and the smoke. Was something on fire? The fortress was made of stone, so it wasn't like it could burn…but there was a horrible smell in the air just the same.

"Cole!" she called again, and then coughed. Her fear finally lessened as she heard him call back to her.

"Keyds!"

He found her and grabbed her arms, the look on his face enough for her to know he was just as concerned as she was.

"We need to get below ground," he started, and she shook her head.

"We need to figure out why they're doing this!"

"They're on the attack; if we go out there, we'll be sitting ducks. Once they calm down, they'll come forward with their demands; my Guardian is out there now. I summoned him to try and get these dragons to back off…or at least figure out what they're so upset about."

Keyda realized that the sound of attacking did seem fainter now, and she prayed that it meant the Guardian was making some headway.

"Is this just a rebellious gang of Dragons, or is this the union falling apart?" she finally whispered, and Cole's brow furrowed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It just seems so strange. We haven't done anything new lately that we haven't been doing for decades; what could we have possibly have done to anger them this much?"

Keyda shook her head, her heart pounding. "Theo's not here, is he?"

"He's at the Western Fortress, I think. He left with Tolan this morning," Cole confirmed, and Keyda hugged herself as they continued to their quarters. They had to sit down…she needed to think about all of this.

"Do you think they're attacking the other fortresses as well?"

Cole didn't answer, and she turned to him.

"Is this the start of a war, Cole? One we didn't even know was coming? Is this something that's going to tear apart _everything_ we've ever worked towards?"

His expression hardened as he met her gaze. "I don't know what this is. But we aren't going to let anyone tear this realm apart, Keyds. We've seen it this far; we aren't going down without a fight."

Just then, a dragon's roar shook the halls once again. Keyda clung to Cole, her eyes darting around as if the reptile were about to burst through the stone walls. But her husband relaxed.

"It's my Guardian; the attackers are gone."

Keyda paused in surprise, but Cole was already headed towards the nearest window. The Ruler was close behind.

"Cole!"

He had already opened the window, and Keyda's fear lessened when she noticed that the Guardian truly was the dragon right outside. He stared at Cole intensely, the way it did when they were having a private conversation.

"There weren't many attackers…a three-dragon-force at most…"

"_Three_ dragons? Attacking the fortress? _Why?__"_

Cole's brow furrowed for a moment, but then Keyda watched as the blood drained from his face. Fear spiked once again. The Ruler grabbed her husband's arm as Cole leaned heavily on the windowsill.

"Cole…what…"

"They're after Theo."

* * *

The mushroom bounced off Theo's head and he blinked in surprise. He glanced up to see Haiven raising an eyebrow at him, and he tried to give her a smile. "Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

She frowned and tilted her head, and he sighed.

"Um…this whole keeping everything a secret deal. I've never lied to my parents, really…and now I'm keeping an entire part of my life secret from them. I just don't know what to do."

Haiven studied him from as she added food to the cooking pot in Iona's fireplace. Theo had already fetched the Ancient's water as well as cleaned the dishes and sorted the herb piles. It seemed that the Xinta intended to make the most of his presence, if he insisted on coming. It also seemed that Haiven was staying at the Xinta's home now, though he didn't know why. Haiven had tried to explain, but either she didn't really know herself or he just wasn't able to pick up on her gestures and cues today as well as he normally could.

"It's not that I'm still thinking about telling anyone, or anything. I just…I don't know if I can live like this…forever, I mean. Like, how long before…"

Haiven had left the pot to come over and sit by him, and she put her fingers on his mouth. She offered a little smile. Theo broke eye contact as he reached up and took her hand to pull it away from his face.

"It's not going to go away," he finally admitted. "Whether I talk about it or not, this feeling inside isn't going to change until I can come clean to my family. But I can't…not without Iona doing something terrible. So I'm just stuck."

Haiven was looking down at her hand in his, her lips pursed in concern. After a moment she looked up, her expression hard to read. Theo frowned as Haiven pointed at him and then at the ground.

"What?"

She repeated the gestures, and he blinked.

"You…want me to stay?"

She nodded, and he smiled a little.

"I wasn't leaving, I was just saying that it's been hard…"

She repeated the gesture again, even more emphatically. Theo paused, his brow furrowed.

"I…"

She grabbed his hand, pointing to him, the ground, and then herself. The realization finally dawned.

"You want me to stay…forever?"

Chills immediately shot up his spine, and Haiven only hesitated a moment before nodding. She squeezed his hand twice, and he didn't answer right away. She studied him while he thought, her own expression clouding the longer he didn't say anything.

"I can't stay here."

He sighed as he finally admitted it, not wanting to hurt her…but definitely not wanting to lie to her.

"I like you, Haiven. And I want to be able to come and get to know you better and be part of your life…but…" He looked down at the ground as he shrugged. "I can't stay here. My family would go insane looking for me. I think they'd eventually find me too, but then Iona would be even angrier…"

Theo risked a glance up at Haiven and felt horrible when he saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled. "But I…I just can't."

She nodded, giving him a quick smile as she wiped at her eyes. He sighed.

"You're not mad?"

One squeeze, and Theo relaxed.

"So you understand why it just wouldn't work to…"

Two squeezes, cutting him off before he could even finish his thought. Then she was standing, and he watched her go check on the stew. She tasted it, gave a single nod, and then gestured for him to come get a bowl. He did so, trying to think of how he could change the subject to something lighter.

"I can stay until nightfall," he offered. "What would you like to do?"

She looked up at him, and then shrugged half-heartedly as she began to ladle the stew into bowls. His smile faded.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

* * *

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Keyda stared at the Western Leader in horror, and Myrah looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry; Theodynn hasn't been here since last week."

Keyda looked at Cole, who was obviously just as baffled. Myrah furrowed her brow.

"I assume if he isn't at home, he may be with Hershel and Iona."

"Iona? Who's Iona?" Keyda's expression darkened.

"The Ancient Xinta…the one who's been helping Hershel. Theo and his bodyguard often go with him to his trainings."

"What trainings? What Xinta…" Keyda trailed of in confusion and frustration, and Cole put a hand on her shoulder.

"Myrah…we have no idea what you're talking about. As far as we knew, Theo and Tolan have been coming here about every other day for the last few weeks."

Myrah's expression dawned with understanding.

"I'm sorry; I assumed you knew…"

"Knew that our son was off with some random, unknown Xinta? Why wouldn't he _tell_ us? Why keep it a secret?"

Keyda was fuming now, and Myrah seemed concerned, as if she couldn't decide whether Keyda was furious with her son or the Western Leader.

"Where does this Xinta live?" Cole cut in, his eyes still fixed on Myrah. The woman sighed.

"I've never been there; only Hershel has. But from what I've heard…"

Both Rulers' blood ran cold at her next words.

"Iona lives in the heart of Dragon Territory."

22


	82. Chosen: Chapter 82

244

Theo sighed as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. The events of the day played over in his mind as he stared at the floor. He and Haiven had finally decided on a game of chess, though they had didn't have board. They ended up using a bunch of bits and bobs they found in Iona's home and a crude checkerboard Theo had made by drawing on the floor with charcoal. It was interesting to try to explain, and luckily Haiven picked up on it. The only rule she had trouble with was the rule of the knight, and it probably didn't help that Theo's "knight" was an empty cup and hers was a turnip. But they had spent the evening chuckling and taunting each other, with Iona in and out as she muttered to herself about relics and spells. Eventually Theo had left with Tolan, who had run the dragon guard through a rigorous training course.

"Theodynn!"

He leapt a mile in the air as he whirled to face his mother. She was down the hall, and he wondered why she sounded so relieved. Keyda reached him quickly, and Theo stiffened as his mother pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Uhhh…"

His mother pulled back, her look of relief immediately souring into one of anger. "Where have you _been?!__"_

Theo's heart immediately began pounding, and he swallowed hard. "Um…I was just…well…"

"With some Ancient Xinta in the middle of Dragon Territory?" his mother demanded. It was like a punch in the stomach, and Theo stared at her in horror. Keyda searched his face, and he could see the hurt in her expression when she realized she was right. "Your father is still out on his Guardian, scouring Dragon Territory looking for you. Do you have any idea how worried we were? Especially after the attack…"

"What attack?"

His mother was obviously stressed, but she suddenly deflated. "Theo…our fortress was attacked today."

Theo's heart lurched. "What? By _who?!__"_

_"_Dragons. Your father's Guardian thinks they were rogues, but Theodynn…" She paused, and Theo realized that she was trying to decide whether to tell him something. "We didn't know what their motives were, or if you were safe or not. You can imagine our horror when you _weren__'t_ at the Western Fortress because you've been lying for weeks and were out gallivanting in the Dragon territory!" Keyda was shaking now, her eyes flashing as she glared at him. "What on _earth_ possessed you to do this, Theodynn? Go to the very place you promised to avoid? _Lie_ to us?!"

Theo's eyes dropped to the ground. "It's complicated," he finally admitted. Everything was falling apart, and now rogue dragons were attacking on top of everything? Just what he needed.

Keyda grabbed his arm, and Theo realized she was pulling him down the hall to his room. "Start explaining," she ordered, and Theo swallowed.

"I can't…"

"_Theodynn.__"_

_"_I told you, Mom…it's complicated," Theo tried. "How did you even know about Iona?"

"Myrah told us, when we showed up at the Western Fortress to find you."

Theo fell silent, and Keyda turned to face him. She was still furious, he knew, and after a moment she shook her head.

"Go to bed, Theo. Your father will no doubt be back late. Tomorrow morning, we're all going to have a very long talk, and you're going to come clean about everything."

Theo's stomach twisted painfully as the door slammed shut. He knew that he was in for a long, sleepless night.

* * *

A father.

Hershel wasn't sure why it was he had always longed to be one…or at what point he had wanted to have children. Maybe it was seeing Cole and Keyda with their family, and how happy they were. How complete. Maybe it was even Syn and Tolan and Pippa. These rare examples in his life that had shown him how amazing it could be to be part of a loving family. But he hadn't ever thought it would happen to him. A year ago, he was still the Master Healer spending nearly every day alone either in his tent or with the sick. Now he had a wife…the possibility of a family…

_And a past._

The thought forced itself to his mind. With the vengestone, it wasn't even the past that worried him. It was the consequences that could come from the past.

"Are you ready to blow the candle out?"

He turned, suddenly pulled from his thoughts. Myrah smiled at him from where she was sitting on her side of the bed. She was dressed in a lightweight sleeping robe to ward off the night's chill. It had started to get colder, though Hershel couldn't help but think it was still early in the year for the nights to be so cold.

"Hershel?"

He blinked and realized Myrah was looking at him in concern, and he smiled. "Sorry. I'm still processing."

She smiled at that. "I know I said that I had a feeling last night on the beach. But remember, we don't even know if it's _real. _Wait until we know for sure…then you can stare off into the distance at your heart's content."

He blew out the candle in a single breath and turned to get under the blanket. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

He turned on his side to smile at her. "What would we name it?"

She snorted as she scooted closer to him. "Name it? We don't even know if there's an _it_ to name!"

"But there could be."

"Mmm…" She snuggled close to him, and he smiled as he put his arm around her. "You shouldn't think about names until we actually know there's a baby coming, Hershel."

"Can't help it," he murmured back, and she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep," she ordered. "You've had a long day after going to Iona's."

"I didn't go to Iona's today."

Her eyes opened in confusion. "I thought you did," she admitted, "I thought you were there with Theodynn."

Hershel shook his head. "I didn't think I had the strength today. Not to mention there's been a slight fever outbreak in the village by the lower coves."

Myrah's hand was idly tugging at his hair, pulling the hairband loose. "You shouldn't sleep with this in," she chided. "And I don't think it's a good idea for you to be exposed to fever when you're this run down."

"I'm alright," he told her, kissing her goodnight. "And I'll get back to Iona one of these days…"

"I just thought you were there today; Keyda and Cole came looking for Theodynn. I assumed he was with you and that you had both gone to see Iona."

Here Hershel frowned. "He's still going to visit? Odd."

"They were worried about him. He hadn't told them anything about her; they've been thinking he's been here all these weeks."

Hershel felt a twist of guilt as he sighed. "It's because Iona's secretive…"

"Sure, she doesn't want anyone to _meet_ her, myself included. But now people aren't even allowed to know she exists?"

Hershel was silent and Myrah huffed as she tapped his head.

"You're going to have to go to the Central Fortress and explain some things tomorrow," she pointed out, and he nodded.

"More than likely," he murmured, but then he sighed. "Iona's not going to be happy."

"Mmmm…from what you've told me about her, she's _rarely_ happy."

"Fair enough," he whispered back. He kissed her again, and Myrah smiled and pushed him back.

"I mean it; get some sleep. It sounds like you're going to have a lot of hoops to jump through tomorrow."

"Alright," he finally conceded. After a few minutes of silence, Hershel wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not. But he couldn't help but whisper.

"Myrah?"

"Mmm?" She cracked an eye and smiled at him, and he found her hand so he could give it a squeeze.

"Names have meaning."

Myrah frowned. "Names have meaning?"

Hershel just smiled, and she blinked in realization.

"Are you still talking about the baby?"

"Can't mess it up," Hershel murmured. Myrah searched his eyes, seeming amused.

"If it's a boy, we can call it Hershel, after you," she finally decided and he glanced away.

"We don't want to name it after me."

"Why not?" Myrah murmured, running her hand through his hair again. Hershel sighed as he felt her snuggle close.

"I don't want our child to be tied to me…or my destiny, whatever it turns out to be."

"It's just a name," she countered softly, but didn't press it further. "What would you want to call it? If it's a boy?"

Hershel was silent as Myrah positioned herself in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know," he finally admitted with a smile. "Just…something meaningful."

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant," she reminded, kissing his jaw softly. "So we have lots of time to think about that."

Hershel smiled down at her, enjoying the safety of the moment. "Fair enough."

* * *

"He's home?"

Keyda sighed. "He's home."

Cole sagged in relief. "Did you talk to him?" he murmured, heading for his son's room.

"I tried. He was defensive…and vague. I didn't even know what to say to him; he's _never_ been like this."

Cole frowned, trying to muster up the energy to tackle this problem. He was exhausted.

Keyda's voice was soft as she continued. "Did you manage to talk to Wu?"

"I didn't get the chance. I was busy looking for Theo, and I finally decided to come back and check. I'm glad he came home."

"He was safe, from what he'd say. But he wouldn't discuss this Iona person, and he wouldn't tell me why he left."

A sudden fear hit home and Cole glanced over. "Myrah said Iona was an Ancient Xinta. Do you think she did something? Made it so he couldn't tell us? Or couldn't remember to…"

"He wasn't acting forgetful. Just guilty…and defiant."

They reached Theo's bedroom, and Cole opened the door quietly. His eyes fell on the figure sleeping on the bed and he relaxed, though unease was still eating at him. He couldn't remember the last time his son had lied outright. What was worse, Theo was a terrible liar. How could they not pick up that this was happening?

"I told him we'd talk in the morning," Keyda said as Cole closed the door. He nodded absently.

"How bad are the damages to the fortress?"

She rubbed her face, clearly just as exhausted as he was.

"We're still trying to figure out the cost. There were quite a few windows blasted in, tapestries burned on the second floor…"

"That must have been that smell," Cole commented, and she nodded.

"They attacked the fortress garden as well; everything but the tubers were decimated."

Cole winced. "Of course they did. Anyone hurt?"

"A few farmers have pretty serious burns. Some soldiers as well. People just didn't know what to do; there's a union. They didn't know to be afraid."

"They shouldn't have to be afraid," Cole mumbled angrily. "This better just be a rogue-gang of dragons and not some big uprising."

"But what if it is?"

He looked up to see the glint of tears in Keyda's eyes.

"What if this is the start of another war? Only this time, there's nothing to keep them from attacking Fortresses. Cole….Oni barely survived the war of old with the fortresses acting as safe havens. If the dragons decide to attack, they will slaughter thousands…."

"Wu is still the Dragon Master, and has the power to combat any dragon," Cole cut in, his expression serious. "He can keep them at bay if need be."

"And if they turn against Wu?"

Cole was silent, and after a few moments he embraced his wife. "Then we fight. But I'm pretty sure this is just a rogue thing…some rabble-rousers…"

"Who want Theo," Keyda reminded. "Why would they want Theo?"

The Master of Earth wished he had the answers. "I don't know."

245

The soft scuff of a foot…or perhaps just a general air of unease. Myrah wasn't really sure what it was that woke her, but she found herself lying in the dark of their room. She listened carefully, the silence of the room putting her on edge. Moving slowly, she carefully fingered the leather sheath that she kept underneath her pillow.

There it was; the soft huff of someone foreign breathing in the room. Myrah drew her dagger and moved quickly, pointing her weapon towards the intruder she had sensed. Her heart pounded as she made out a shadowy figure hesitating in the darkest corner of her room.

"Who are you?" Her voice was firm. Their quarters were locked from the inside, with guards posted. The only person who could have gained permissible entrance would be a high-level advisor, but even then, they knew they needed to wait until morning to bother her.

"Impressive reflexes…for an unpowered."

Chills ran up her spine at the voice. Not only was it unfamiliar, there was something _off_ about it. She released the dagger in a quick motion, an attack that would have been deadly against most Oni. There was a flash of light, and then an ominous clattering as the knife was thrown off course.

"But still no match for one such as I."

Myrah's heart was pounding, and by now the noise had woken Hershel. She felt him moving as he tried to figure out why she was awake.

"…Myrah?" Hershel murmured, but Myrah couldn't look away from the stranger as he came closer. She had a sword next to her bed that she could make a dive for. However, she wasn't sure if the stranger would attack her as soon as her back was turned. Hershel was pushing himself up next to her, no doubt trying to figure out what was wrong. The intruder walked into a patch of weak moonlight, and Myrah felt her husband stiffen in surprise as he caught sight of them as well.

"Pazzol?" Hershel's voice was a whisper of disbelief, and the elderly man smiled. Or at least, that's what he seemed to be _trying_ to do. It was as if his brain was only in control of his mouth, while the rest of his face was lax.

"Chosen."

Myrah refused to look away from the approaching stranger, not wanting to miss any move he would make. But she heard Hershel's sharp intake of breath, and she could feel him start to shake.

"No…"

Myrah's heart lurched at the fear in her husband's voice. She finally risked glancing at where her sword was resting. It was agonizingly close; she planned each move in her head so that she could escape the blankets and reach her weapon in time to make a difference.

"I told you that if you did not choose to return, I would come to collect you." The stranger was speaking slowly, his voice seemingly void of emotion. Hershel didn't respond, and Myrah's was filled with fear and anger. She didn't know who this person was, but she could guess who he was affiliated with. In a quick movement, she had made it out of the bed and grabbed her weapon. She drew the sword quickly, glowering at the stranger.

"Get out."

"Myrah…" Hershel warned, turning to look at her at last.

The bearded man didn't even acknowledge Myrah's demands…it was as though she wasn't even in the room. Instead, his gaze was still fixed on the pale man frozen in bed. The intruder's voice was soft as he reached out, purple aura slithering around his hand and reflecting dully in his empty eyes. "Come. There is no point in delaying the inevitable."

Myrah sprang into action, her sword slashing through the moonlight towards the stranger. The elderly man dodged, finally glancing at her with an irritated expression. He turned towards her slowly, with both hands now glowing with aura.

"No!" Hershel cried out, finally lurching from where he was still in bed.

The intruder unleashed an attack, and Myrah barely managed to turn her sword to deflect the power. The force of it threw her backward into the side-table, and the candlestick tumbled to the ground with a dull clang. Myrah was dimly aware of Hershel yelling over the pounding in her ears, but then her jaw clenched in determination. The Western Leader didn't take long to recover; she ignored the bruised pain in her lower back as she once again launched into an attack. She dodged a few more blasts from the stranger. The old fool was faster than he looked, considering that he seemed ancient.

Her heart skipped as she realized.

Myrah dodged another swipe, and finally managed to land an attack of her own. The man hissed as he finally withdrew, the cut on his arm immediately welling with blood. Myrah panted as she reset her position, watching. Sure enough, the wound began closing moments after she had created it.

The man caught her grim look and sneered. "You are no match for my power, filth."

Myrah's fear flashed hot and she went to attack again. But then the Ancient unleashed a wave of power that washed over her. She gasped; the aura was shockingly cold, and it clung to her. The force of it was like a true ocean wave as it smashed her into the wall. Myrah grunted in pain as her head snapped back and hit the solid stone. Then she was on the ground, dazed and trembling.

The clanging of a sword and a grunt of pain caused her to look up. Hershel was fighting the Ancient with a weapon of his own. Myrah had never seen her husband in battle, but it was clear after a few swings that he wasn't going to be able to defend himself. Hershel's reactions were sluggish and untrained, his breathing heavy. Even from here, Myrah could make out the dark circles under his eyes.

The stranger noticed as well. He laughed at Hershel's attacks; a dry, grating sound. Soon Hershel's weapon was flying from his grasp, and he yelled out as the next blast threw him back into the wall opposite of where the Western Leader lay panting. Myrah pushed herself to her feet with shaking arms, finally having gotten her breath back. Her eyes darted across the stone floor as she desperately searched for the weapon that had been thrown from her grasp.

"You are weak."

She risked a glance back to see that the Ancient had reached the place where Hershel collapsed panting on the ground. The pale man glared up at his attacker with fear and anger, and the Ancient's voice became deeper and distorted.

"Without me, you are worthless. How can you stand to be imprisoned in this mortal husk…this useless _shell?__"_

The man stretched out his hand. Myrah's blood ran cold as Hershel's body was jerked to his feet by a force other than his own.

"No…" Hershel's words came out choked, as if even his ability to speak was being restricted. The bearded man exhaled long and slow, like wind over the ocean.

"You don't have the power to stand against me any longer…you have blinded and crippled yourself. Cut yourself off from your strength. And now, you cannot resist my control."

Myrah finally caught sight of her blade, and she moved swiftly. Her fingers closed around the hilt and she whirled to take on the stranger. She could see Hershel moving with lurching motions. His hands shook with either fear or resistance as the man controlled him like a puppet. Hershel's bare hand began reaching for the ring on his other. For a moment, Myrah froze in horror. Her husband's fingers gripped the small metal band, and the Western Leader realized that the Ancient was forcing Hershel to remove the only thing protecting him from the power's influence. Hershel's expression was in agony; she knew he was fighting against the Island with the all the strength he had left. But he wasn't going to be strong enough.

The look of victory on the Ancient's face faded as Myrah sank her sword into his side. Hershel gasped as he dropped to the ground. Myrah had just enough time to see her husband slide the ring back into position before the bearded man whirled on her in fury. He managed to grab her arm before she could move out of the way, and she gasped at how cold he was. His flesh burned her with its frigidness, and she tried in vain to extract herself. But the Ancient merely dragged her closer as his other hand lit up with aura. Myrah's eyes widened as the man whispered to her.

"I know you, powerless flame. No aura of your own, raised to restrict your emotion."

Blood had been pouring from his wound, but now it slowed as the man's body began to heal itself. She tried in vain to stab him once again, but his glowing hand ripped Myrah's sword from her grasp. The Ancient narrowed his eyes, throwing the sword far from her reach. Myrah tried to pull back again, but she realized with nauseating terror that she was glued to the spot. Her body was freezing. She couldn't move the fingers of the arm that he was holding captive…her breath was coming out in frozen clouds. She couldn't even respond to the man's next horrifying words, his glowing hand now reaching for her face.

"As lifeless as a statue. Woman carved from stone."

_"Don't touch her!"_

Hershel barreled into the man, knocking him off balance and onto the floor. Myrah gasped desperately as air suddenly filled her frozen lungs. She was shaking as feeling returned to her body, but she struggled to process her next step. As she trembled, disoriented, Hershel tried to pin the Ancient to the ground.

Suddenly, the intruder's expression clouded, and he blinked in confusion. "Where am I?" he mumbled, his voice changed. In fact, he suddenly seemed like a totally different person.

Myrah didn't understand, but Hershel's expression lit up with recognition. "Pazzol?"

The man blinked and turned slowly to face the pale man, and then he scoffed softly. "The little master."

Hershel visibly relaxed. "The vengestone," he realized, glancing down to see the ring was pressed to the Ancient's arm. "It's cut off your connection with the Island.

"The Island…"Pazzol's expression grew dark…murderous. Hershel nodded solemnly.

"It had you under its control, as a means to reach me. But together, we can break you from its hold…from whatever it's planted inside of you for control."

"Together?"

Myrah blinked at the hint of a threat in the man's tone, and her body exploded into chills. Hershel didn't seem to notice, his whole body sagging with exhaustion.

"I'll help you, Pazzol. We have to show the Island that we aren't afraid."

"Help me? Young Master, everything that's happened to me and the realm is _because_ of you…"

Hershel's expression furrowed, and suddenly their situation reversed as Pazzol twisted his arm to grab Hershel's, pinning the younger man close.

"I should have just killed you in person, back when I had the chance. It would have saved so much trouble, and the others could hardly have faulted me for it…"

Hershel's eyes grew large, and Myrah was finally snapped from her fog. She could see the glint of a dagger in the Ancient's hand—no doubt drawn from the sheath at his side. Myrah herself was still weaponless, but her mind didn't pause to plan out her next move to make sure that this situation would end favorably. She just knew she wasn't going to let him hurt Hershel.

In the rage of the moment, it was hard to say exactly what happened as Myrah lurched forward to protect her husband. She saw the man move to drive his dagger into Hershel's heart, but then Myrah reached them. Her hands closed around the Ancient's throat. Pazzol yelled out and turned on her.

Then there was just pain.

_"MYRAH!" _

Her hands slipped from their hold around Pazzol's neck, and she was vaguely aware of Hershel kicking Pazzol back with surprising strength. Was that sound the crack of ribs? The Ancient gasped, doubled over as the air was forced from his lungs.

_Bleeding__…I'm bleeding. _The thought came to Myrah, and she was suddenly aware that her hands were pressing on the pain now… pain in her side. Beneath her ribs. She swallowed painfully as she slowly collapsed to the ground. Her mind was a hum of shock and fog. _Must stop the blood flow__…the dagger. He got me with his dagger…_

Her eyes found the bloody weapon lying on the ground; the Ancient had dropped it after Hershel had kicked him. He had been going to stab Hershel…but he hit her instead. A reaction to her attack. Myrah's mind seemed numb, and even the pain felt unreal as she woodenly analyzed what had occurred in the last few moments.

Then she was aware of Hershel, his face a mask of horror as he stared into her eyes. "Myrah…" he breathed, his eyes finding the wound she was holding. His hand was on her neck, propping her up, and he carefully moved her so she was sitting up against his knee. She gasped involuntarily, and Hershel's eyes glinted with moonlight.

_Tears. He__'s crying. It's bad. _

_ The bleeding. I need to stop the bleeding. It__'s not too deep…it's not as bad as he thinks._

She couldn't process anything except those few thoughts, but then she saw that Hershel was moving to take off his ring. Her hands lashed out immediately, grabbing his hand and hiding the ring before he could remove it.

"Don't you dare," she managed through clenched teeth. Hershel tried to pull his hand back, but despite the fact that her hands were slick with blood, she managed to keep his fingers captive.

_Blood. Bleeding. Boiling water and gauze__…_

"Myrah, please…" His voice was catching as he tried to pull back again.

"No. I can recover from this."

"I can heal you…I _have to heal you.__"_

Myrah shook her head. She ignored the pain, and she ignored the moaning that was now coming from the Ancient. Pazzol had crawled across the room, dazed, but now he was crouched down as he held his head. Myrah blocked it all out; the only thing that mattered was that Hershel didn't remove that ring. He had to keep it on. If he took it off, she'd lose him forever.

"This is all my fault." Hershel was weeping openly now. "Let me fix it. Please Myrah…this happened because of me. I've done this."

"No." She pulled herself up a little more, swallowing against the pain as her expression became deadly serious. "I can recover. You can heal me the old-fashioned way. The wound's not too deep…I'll be alright."

"Myrah, _let go.__"_

"I won't lose you, Hershel. Swear to me that you'll leave it on!"

He stared at her, his expression twisting with misery as the tears spilled down his face. But before he could respond, horrible laughter echoed in their room. They both turned to see that the elderly Oni was standing once again.

"Futile. Anything you could do now would be _futile__…_my Chosen."

The Island had regained control. Hershel tried to move to position herself in front of his wife. However, Myrah still wouldn't release his hands, and it restricted his movement.

"Get _out!_" Hershel growled, but the Island's puppet merely smiled.

"I could take her from you so easily."

Myrah felt Hershel shaking, but she herself felt a strange sense of calm. Was she in shock? Or merely too overwhelmed to react to what was happening anymore? The Ancient came closer.

"I could force you to watch her writhe in agony as I kill her slowly."

"Don't listen." Myrah spoke up breathlessly, squeezing his hand. "Ignore him, Hershel. Leave the ring on. Whatever happens…

"But it seems she has chosen death already."

Myrah's heart was pounding, and with every pound she knew she was losing more blood. With her hands gripping Hershel's, there was nothing to stave the bleeding. But she glowered at the Ancient regardless. She would not let him do this. It was all a trap…an obvious means of manipulation. She could recover from this wound, but even if she didn't, she wouldn't allow Hershel to imprison himself to the fate he feared most just to save her.

Hershel was shaking hard; they both knew he couldn't keep the Island at bay with the limited strength he had now. The Island regarded them both with a sick gleam of interest, as if trying to decide how best to deliver the final blow.

"And yet…there are others in your life who have made no such choice. They are innocent to the crimes you have wrought against me…but I could have them suffer for those crimes in your place." A cruel smile stretched across the man's features, and Myrah felt cold as the voice became distorted once again…certain words loud and others deadly soft. It sounded like the voice of chaos itself. **"You belong to **_**me**_**. If you have to lose everything you****'ve ever loved to realize that, so be it."**

Moonlight glinted off the tear tracks on Hershel's face. "…Please…"

Myrah's heart twisted as she realized he was pleading with the Island…the entity he had hated and feared since the moment he had escaped it. But the Island did not seem to be in a merciful mood.

"Tell me, dear Chosen…how quickly can you make it to the North in your current _state_?"

The trembling stopped. It was like the impact of the threat had stopped Hershel's heart, or at the very least, frozen him to the spot. Myrah's own blood ran cold as she realized what the Island was threatening.

"You _can__'t…." _Hershel begged, but there were already aura winds whipping around the Ancient. There was a flash, and Pazzol disappeared.

Myrah's heart pounded, and she realized that Hershel was sobbing. She finally turned her face away from the spot where Pazzol had vanished to look at her husband. Releasing Hershel's hand with one of her own, Myrah reached out to touch his face.

"Hershel," she whispered, tears stinging her own eyes. Her pain was dulling, but perhaps it was because her heart was in greater agony watching her husband fall apart in front of her. One of her hands still trapped his in case he once again tried to remove his ring, but he no longer fought her. Instead, he collapsed into hopelessness.

"It will _kill them_. How could I do this? It's all my fault…"

"Hershel, _no__…"_

"I don't know what the Island will do to them!" he panicked.

"Why would it harm your family? What could it possibly have to gain from that?" Myrah asked, because she didn't want to release his hand. She didn't want to believe that there was only one way that this could end.

"To punish _me_. They'll suffer…it will torture them to punish me. I should have died on that Island…I wish I had died."

The tears spilled over Myrah's eyes as well, and she knew that it was over. The paths had played themselves out, and only two remained. In neither would Hershel ever be the same again. In that moment, Myrah felt the weight of the decision weigh on her. Because if his family died…if they were tortured, or taken, or murdered…Hershel would never forgive himself. Whether or not Myrah would be able to recover, she realized her husband never would.

A sob escaped from the Western Leader as she finally made her decision. With her hand still holding his, she grasped the cold ring. The movement was fast—fast enough that she would have no time to reconsider. Fast enough that Hershel didn't even seem to register what had happened before light was pouring out of him.

Myrah squinted at the blinding rays that burst from her husband, and tears ran down her face as her fist tightened around the vengestone ring. Every pitcher, vase, and window in their room shattered at once. The leader stiffened in fear as the light and power washed over her, but rather than pain, she gasped at the relief that immediately enveloped her. The wound in her side mended itself in moments, the power licking at her hair and caressing her skin. Hershel had crumpled, but after the power surge wore down, he pushed himself up and looked at her. His eyes radiated with a blinding light, and he was suddenly so calm. Calm and powerful.

Myrah tried to keep her voice even as she spoke to the pale stranger. "Go save your family," she whispered. His eyes bore into hers, and she shook as he moved towards her. Myrah closed her eyes, and she felt his lips press to hers.

"Thank you."

His voice was deeper, and he sounded so confident. Myrah felt a glimmer of hope; Hershel was still in there…she could still get him back. But when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

246

Syn's eyes flew open as Pippa screamed. The healer bolted upright, her heart pounding at the noise. Beside her, Tolan had awoken as well, already getting to his feet.

"Tol…"

"Nightmare," he offered, but the look on his face didn't dissolve Syn's fears. She stood and they moved into the front of the tent, where Pippa had taken to sleeping next to her mountain of treasures.

"Pippa, what's…" Syn started, but she froze when she saw what was happening.

Her daughter was hanging upside-down in the air, and Pippa screamed and thrashed as her parents came into the room. Around her, purple aura pulsed and bruised deeper and darker, constricting around her small frame.

_"LET ME DOWN!"_

Standing nearby, an Elderly Oni watched her writhe with a lax expression. He kept one hand up to keep the constrictive spell going. At the appearance of the child's parents, however, his head turned slowly to face them. It was a strange and fluid motion, and it made Syn's blood run cold. She recognized him; it was Pazzol. But Syn couldn't figure out why he was here.

Neither she or Tolan said anything. Instead, they both launched into an immediate attack. The Ancient's eyes flashed as he raised his hand, and Tolan went flying backward as a powerful blast hit home. The guard grunted in pain, but Syn didn't stop to check on him as she tried to reach the Lumanium powder in her stores nearby. Just as her fingers nearly brushed the orange dust, her body stopped moving.

_"STOP! STOP STOP STOP!"_

Pippa's screams continued to echo in their tent, and Syn could hear Tolan cursing behind her.

_He__'s paralyzed as well…_ she realized. She wished she could turn to see her husband. But from her frozen position, she could barely see Pip and Pazzol in her peripheries.

"What do you want?!" Syn finally demanded, her voice catching with desperation. She felt herself being moved, and her heart pounded as she was forced to turn to face the Ancient. His eyes looked dull and glazed…his expression strange. It was like he had been carved from wax. Syn's mouth went dry.

"Justice." The voice was deep and strange. She had only talked with Pazzol the one time he had come to Hershel's tent, but she was pretty sure he hadn't sounded like that. Tolan cursed again.

"We had nothing to do with what happened to you," the guard hissed. It sounded like he was pinned to the ground, and Syn could almost feel his fury burning. Aura winds were whipping around the tent, no doubt from both Tolan and Pippa as the child continued to kick her legs and scream. But the power was squeezing tighter, and suddenly Pip's screams ended as she began to struggle for breath. Syn's eyes filled with tears as she begged.

"Don't!"

Pip's face was turning a darker shade of red, twisting in discomfort, and Syn met the Ancient's eyes as she pleaded.

"_Please_…leave her alone!"

"Targeting a child," Tolan spat acidly. "Fight_ me,_ if you're so powerful!"

Pazzol didn't answer, and Syn became more desperate. "Whatever it is you want, you can have it…just put her down."

A smile stretched across the man's features. The aura evaporated from around Pippa, and Syn screamed as her daughter dropped to the ground. But then the child was coughing as she pushed herself up, dazed, and Syn felt a rush of tense relief. Pippa looked over at the Ancient, her expression pinching in anger.

"You…mean…horrible…_ugly_…"

"It could prove unwise to destroy a child with such potential, although she was a main lure in causing my Chosen to abandon me," Pazzol mused softly.

"Chosen?" Syn breathed, not comprehending. What did Pazzol want with them? What potential? Did he want _Pippa?_

The child squeaked in fear and anger as she became frozen as well. Tolan continued to rage and curse, demanding to know what Pazzol wanted, but Syn just stared at the Ancient's eyes. There was something so off about him…so wrong about this whole situation. After all, Pazzol was supposed to be captive on the Island…

She gasped as the realization hit, and the Ancient turned to face her. Syn shook as Pazzol began walking towards her. "You're…you're the…"

He reached her, his head nodding slowly. "Indeed. But we must hurry; my Chosen will arrive shortly. Before I bring him home, he must be punished. He must know of my wrath and displeasure, so he will never leave me again."

The Ancient cupped her chin, staring into Syn's eyes as if he were looking into her soul. It's what Phos used to do to her and her brother at times, but in this moment, it felt warped and wrong. Syn gasped at the frigidness of his grip.

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!__" _Tolan was raging from his place behind her. Pippa was also yelling and threatening, but Pazzol merely smiled. Or rather…the Island did. The Ancient's eyes moved to where Tolan was cursing and fighting his restraints.

"The Fighter proved himself in his trial…surviving the lair of the parasite and unlocking his inner power. The child represents unsearched potential. But you…" His dull eyes slid back to Syn. Her chin was chattering with the cold, her head and jaw aching because he still wasn't releasing her. Fear pulsed with each heartbeat as the Island addressed her. "There is nothing inside of you. You are worthless…expendable. Nothing would be lost in your destruction…"

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" _Tolan's voice was hoarse from yelling, and Syn's expression hardened as she glared at the man holding them captive.

"What would you possibly gain from killing me?" she challenged softly, but by now, the Island had turned. The Ancient released her jaw and Syn trembled in relief as warmth needled the skin on her face. She had wondered if her words had affected the Island, but Pazzol was staring at a corner of the tent. A few heartbeats later, there was a blinding flash.

Syn squinted against the abrasive light, and she heard shattering as things broke in her stores. Her mind struggled to process everything that was happening, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Let them go."

She turned back to the light, which had faded down to a single pale figure wrapped in pearly aura.

"Hershel," she breathed, and Pazzol's expression twisted into an amused smile.

"Chosen. I knew you would come."

Hershel's expression was lax himself, his skin bleeding light as his eyes blazed in cold anger. "Then you knew I would destroy you if you dared to touch them."

Pazzol seemed unaffected by Hershel's threat. The Ancient moved subtly, positioning himself behind Syn. His freezing hands came to rest on her shoulders as he stared at the pale man challenging him. "You have removed the block between us, and now you will come embrace your destiny at last. But not before you witness the consequences of your treachery." His hands tightened on Syn's shoulders, and she gasped as pain shot through her body from his grip.

Hershel's eyes narrowed; he seemed more angry than concerned. His hands lifted, aura swirling around him threateningly. "Release her."

"You care more for this empty vessel than the being who _freed_ you," the Island accused, and Syn closed her eyes as Pazzol's nails dug painfully into her shoulder. She felt nauseous, and she wasn't sure if it was from the situation itself or the painful jolts of energy coming from the Ancient's hands.

"_You_ are an empty vessel, with nothing to offer me." Hershel's words were firm, his voice low. His eyes were trained on the Ancient, and Syn struggled to fight against Pazzol's grasp. He was using her as a shield, making it so that Hershel couldn't attack the Island's puppet. At Hershel's words, the Island sent a strong surge of power into Syn. She screamed out in pain.

"Why bother caring about limited beings?" the Island asked with a hiss. "This woman is powerless, lacking the very ability to hold our sacred energy. Even if it's forced into her…" Another jolt, and Syn closed her eyes and moaned against the pain. The Island continued smugly. "…Her body rejects it. She is no better than an animal, and still you waste your affection on her. On them all."

"You will regret targeting those close to me," Hershel snapped, and Syn's eyes opened at his tone. Her stomach lurched as she noticed that her brother was hovering just above the ground now, glaring at them.

"Not as much as they will regret the fate you've forced upon them," the Island challenged. "They were wary of you before…but now their wariness has turned to Hatred. You are not the weak man they knew, and they _loathe you for it_. _**Because of you they will perish**_."

Pazzol's hands moved off Syn's shoulders. One gnarled hand went to her chest and the other grabbed the back of her head. She screamed in terror and pain as lightning shot through her body. Her vision began to fade…the sounds of her and her family's screams dulling as all her senses succumbed to the Island's icy heart.

Then there was a roar…a sound she had never before heard. Her ears were ringing, but in the back of her darkening mind, she thought it sounded like a man's yell mixed with a dragon's war-cry.

* * *

_"SYN!" _Tolan's scream ripped from him as he watched Hershel roar and unleash his attack. Pazzol had Syn pinned to him, using her to protect himself. Hershel hardly seemed to care as he sent a fierce wave of power over them both. Tolan waited for the power to overtake him as well, but it never did. Instead, the aura swirled around the two figures in the center of the tent like a cyclone, whipping faster and faster. Tolan's heart was pounding in horror; that was his wife. Syn was lost to that…Hershel was killing her.

_"Stop, _Uncle Hershel! _STOP!__" _Pippa was screaming, but Hershel didn't seem to hear. His eyes were trained on the spinning cyclone of power, his expression murderous. His hands were outstretched, but now his fingers were closing into fists as if he were crushing something in his hands.

Tolan pitched forward, and he realized that the spell holding him and Pip captive had been dissolved. Rather than relieve him, his freedom filled him with dread. If the power was destroying the Ancient, it was destroying Syn. He rushed for the cyclone in an attempt to free his wife, but a single touch of the pearly light sent a jolt of pain through his entire body and threw him back.

"Please! _Please stop!__" _Pippa had reached her Uncle, her eyes streaming with tears as she reached up to grab his foot, yanking on him in order to get his attention. Hershel didn't even seem to notice, his expression twisting cruelly as his fingers continued to crush inwardly.

Tolan pushed himself up, the sting of the pearly aura still making his limbs tingle. He looked around in a panic, and his eyes fell on a crossbow. He reached it quickly. In moments it was cocked, and he aimed towards Hershel's heart. But then Pippa looked over in horror.

"Dad, _no!__"_

Tolan hesitated. Hershel's fists closed with finality, and the cyclone exploded out.

Tolan was thrown hard into the tent wall, the crossbow flying from his grasp. He was aware of Pippa screaming and things shattering as he was ejected from the tent. He landed in the cold desert sand, but then he was pushing himself up to scramble back. The side of the tent was flapping in the wind; it's riggings had been pulled out. Tolan burst back inside, his eyes immediately going to the two figures standing where the cyclone had been.

One was trembling, her eyes closed tightly. The other was still, his eyes gazing into nothingness.

"Syn." Tolan breathed it as he reached his wife, and she opened her eyes at his touch. Her words came out shakily.

"Tol?" She pulled from the grip of the man behind her. After she was finally in his arms, Tolan allowed himself to study the Ancient in front of him. His stomach twisted with nausea as he realized, and he heard Syn's horrified gasp as she turned as well.

Pazzol had been turned to stone. It was the sandy-colored rock that made up the formations in their realm. His expression was twisted in anger, his eyes wide and unseeing…every feature carved from solid rock. His hands were clawing the empty air, his arms still bent to pin his prisoner to his body, though she had now escaped from his grip.

"…How?" Syn's question was barely audible, and Tolan turned his attention back to her.

"Are you ok? Syn, are you hurt?" He turned her around so he could look at her, searching for any similar problem or wound. She was still trembling, but she shook her head.

"I'm…I'm ok…"

"The aura didn't hurt you?" he demanded, and she shook her head again.

"It felt strange…it tingled at first, and then felt so warm. Like an embrace...and then I could see again. I could _breathe_ again." Her voice was distant, as if she was still trying to process everything, but suddenly a small figure barreled into her.

"_MOM!__"_

Syn looked down at Pippa as she buried her head into her mother's trousers, clinging to her. Syn moved to lift her daughter, and Pip threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh, Pippa…" Syn's tone was heavy with relief, and Tolan finally relaxed as he realized that his family was alright. But then Pippa was pulling back, her eyes filled with tears.

"Something's wrong with Uncle Hershel," she mumbled, her lip quivering as she turned to point. Tolan looked over to see a figure collapsed in the dirt. Hershel was face-down and not moving, and Tolan heard Syn gasp in horror. The guard put out a hand to tell her to keep back, and then he inched closer to where Hershel was lying. Tolan's eyes never left the man's still form. When he reached him, he carefully rolled him over.

Hershel was limp, and Tolan thought he was dead until he heard the slightest sound of breathing. The guard's brow furrowed and then Hershel twitched, his expression flickering.

_"….no…" _Another twitch. Then a jerk. Then a gasp of fear. "_No!__"_

"Hershel!"

Tolan looked over to see that Syn was kneeling next to her brother. The guard shook his head, holding out a hand to keep her back. "No, Syn. We don't know what's happening to him." He glanced around the room. Every jar, vial, and pot in their home was in pieces on the floor, and all of their belongings were tumbled with herbs and leaves and tubers. "Get Pip out of here…" he started, fearful that Hershel would come to and do something worse. But Syn wasn't listening as she reached out to touch her brother's face.

"He's burning up." The words were soft, and Tolan clenched his jaw.

"It isn't safe here, Syn."

"He needs help," Syn cut in, looking at her husband with a fire he had come to know through the years. "I'm not leaving him."

Usually, Tolan backed off. He didn't often push things with Syn, especially when he knew she had made up her mind. But he wasn't going to let her stay here with her brother…not when it felt like Hershel could explode at any given moment.

"Get out and take Pippa."

"_I__'m not leaving him again." _Syn's words were hard. Tolan realized that she was crying, but her tears seemed more angry than sad. "He needs me."

Tolan scoffed softly, willing her to understand. "There isn't anyone who could to help him now."

But Syn wasn't listening anymore, one hand resting on Hershel's forehead as her other took his pulse. Tolan leaned in to hiss.

"He turned a man to _stone_, Syn…we can't _stay here!__"_

"I need water." She turned to him, her voice authoritative. "Cold water, from the well. He's burning up and we need to cool him down."

"This isn't a _fever_ Syn! _There__'s nothing we can do!"_

_"GET ME SOME WATER, NOW."_

Tolan paused as his wife screamed at him, tears flowing down her face as she glared. He opened his mouth to try and argue further, but Syn cut him off.

"_Look_ at him, Tol."

He glanced back at Hershel. He realized that Hershel's face was no longer lax; his expression had twisted into one of terror, and he continued to thrash weakly as he called out or struggled to breathe.

"I have to help him."

"He could have _killed_ you." Tolan grabbed her arm, pleading with her. Syn searched her husband's face and sighed.

"But he didn't. He wouldn't hurt me; he's my brother." Her voice broke. "I can't leave him."

He just stared at his wife. He could throw her over one shoulder as he had in the past. Surely he could carry her and Pippa at the same time…

The realization struck hard. "Where's Fluff?"

Syn blinked and they both turned to search the tent. But there was no sign of their daughter. "I put her down right next to me…" Syn said distantly, and Tolan cursed. He was on his feet in seconds, still feeling conflicted as he looked down at his wife and her moaning brother.

"Keep yourself safe, Syn…if anything dangerous starts up again, you _get out.__" _Then he was running for the door of their crippled tent, heading into the desert in search of his daughter.

21


	83. Chosen: Chapter 83

247

Myrah rode hard, the vengestone ring still clutched in her fist. She could hear the sniffer's calls echoing nearby, and a few times she could even hear the distant sound of dragons. But she couldn't care about any of that; she had to get there in time.

Her mind raced through a billion possibilities—fears and hopes—but she finally forced herself to stop thinking about it altogether. The sound of pounding hooves marked the passing seconds as the shadows cast by the moon grew longer. Sunrise would be coming soon.

Ancients…don't let her be too late.

* * *

"_Pippa!__"_

Tolan's heart pounded as he searched. Had she run? Where was she running to? To get help? Where would she have _gone? _He was about to grab his hoofer to head to the central fortress in hopes of finding her on the way there. But then he heard a sniffer howl nearby. Tolan froze, and then immediately began running to the sound.

His exhaled in relief as he finally spotted Pippa at the nearest well, the ever-faithful Baffa sitting nearby as he howled at the moon. The child was staring down into the mouth of the well, and Tolan called out.

"Fluff!"

She squeaked, and Tolan heard the bucket crashing and banging as it fell down the well. Pip barely managed to grab the rope before losing the bucket altogether, a distant splash marking its arrival at the water store. The child whirled. "Dad! Don't _scare me!__"_

_"_What are you doing out here, Fluff? We thought something happened to you…"

"I'm getting water."

That made Tolan pause. It struck him that he didn't know the last time Pip had drawn water. "I thought you were afraid of…"

"_I am!__" _Her eyes flashed angrily as she glared down the well, her eyes filling with tears. "But Uncle Hershel needs water…and you weren't going to get it for him."

He didn't know what to say to that, but he realized that his daughter was shaking with fear as she stared down into the well, tears dripping down her face.

"I just have to pull it up…and take it to mom…and then Uncle Hershel will be ok."

Tolan knelt down next to his daughter. "Fluff…"

"I can't _talk_ right now. I have to get the bucket out."

"Pippa."

She still was struggling to pull the bucket up, ignoring him completely. Tolan finally sighed. He reached over and grabbed the rope, and together they brought the bucket to the surface. Pippa relaxed as her father put it down on the ground.

"Now we have to take it back," she instructed, but Tolan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pip." She looked up at him at last, and Tolan sighed heavily. "Your Uncle isn't going to get better, Pippa."

He hated the way her eyes filled with tears as she pulled away from him, her face twisting with betrayal. "He _is__…."_

"No, Fluff."

"_HE IS! HE HAS TO!__"_

Tolan grabbed her arm, and she fought him.

"_No! No__…."_

Tolan didn't know what else to say. So he finally just pulled his daughter into an embrace. She struggled for a few moments more, but then he felt her body sag. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face into him, sobs wracking her body. Baffa continued to howl nearby, his lonely song serenading father and daughter as they knelt in the sand.

"He has to teach me, Dad," Pippa whimpered at last. "I'm gonna be his apprentice." She was hiccupping now from crying so hard. Tolan continued to hold her close as Pippa forced the words out. "He just had to get control of his powers first. And he did…so he has to get better…he can't _die__…"_

Tolan smoothed her curly hair as he finally pulled back. "Let's get this water back to your mom."

* * *

The stars became snowflakes. The snowflakes became bits of glass…and the glass became needles that pierced his skin.

His consciousness was light, with only a glimmer of enticing darkness left. Was that shadowed part of his mind his true will, hiding from the power consuming his soul? Or was he already one with the inner burning, and the last plane of darkness his final conquest?

Hershel trembled in the heat; it radiated from him, and he no longer could decide whether releasing it would grant freedom or captivity. Perhaps he should let go; embrace the overdrive. Grant himself death to end the suffering for everyone.

A cold hand rested on his forehead, and he gasped as the refreshing chill leaked into him, staving the power's hunger. He shook as a freezing needling continued over his skin, keeping him present. Keeping him alive.

The cold hand brushed his hair from his face…pale hair dripping with sweat. Someone was humming a tune that sounded familiar…but he couldn't place it. It was a song that resonated with some deep part of himself…speaking to the light that burned within. The power consuming his vision finally faded, and he moaned in gratitude.

_Shhhhh__…_

With the blinding light fading from his eyes, the world around him became visible once again. He blinked, his gaze struggling to focus on the form in front of him.

He screamed as he realized who it was, but he couldn't move. His limbs were made of lead…his body still full of heavy, oppressive heat. Lunise's freezing hand rested on his face as she leaned in.

_You are home, Hershel._

He closed his eyes, thrashing weakly while she laughed.

"_No. _You're dead," he managed, but he could feel her cold hands…one on his head, one on his chest. Panic seized him as the burning inside was forced back at last with the invasive ice from the Guardian's hands, but then a memory shot through him.

_Lunise didn__'t have cold hands…_ he remembered. _He_ had been cold. Lunise was created from light, and she had tried to fill him with _her warmth_.

The Island was the one made of glass. The Island was the one with a heart of ice.

His eyes flew open, but Lunise's apparition was gone. He could feel the cold of the glass on his back, and he pushed himself to his knees, shaking. Unfeeling stars glittered menacingly from the blackness surrounding him. He panted, his breath forming small clouds; the very air was keeping his body temperature down. It was keeping him from his overdrive…keeping the power at bay. But why?

_I__'m not physically here_, he realized. _This is another vision; the Island has reformed its connection. Although my consciousness is trapped here, the Island gains nothing if my overdrive occurs before it has me _physically_ present._

His thoughts were loud in his head, and he grimaced at their forcefulness. Something echoed around him, as if his thoughts were leaking out into the empty space. What was his next step? Fight to free himself from this place? Or fight to reach the point of an overdrive so the Island would never claim him?

At the latter thought, wind screamed through the space. It was an icy, harsh wind filled with malice. It stung as it hit, bits of ice cutting him as easily as bits of glass. Hershel's teeth chattered as he rubbed his bare arms, healing the cuts and willing warmth into himself. Willing his power to grow…

A hand grabbed his arm, and he balked. He turned, and bile rose in his throat as he caught sight of the memory. Ilya's face was pocketed with the oozing blisters that cropped up from time to time, her face twisted in the cruel expression she always wore when she saw him.

_Useless boy! My worthless son__…_

He struggled to pull from her grasp. She wasn't real; just another echo the Island was forcing at him. But her grip was strong as she pulled him close, stronger than his true mother had ever been. Cold filled him. It entered his body from where her hand clung to him, her nails digging deep.

_You__'re home now, boy…home where you were always meant to be._

Her other hand caressed his face, and he cursed and shoved Ilya off of him at last. He bolted from the apparition while her raspy laughter echoed around him.

_Come back__…come back to your mother!_ She cackled cruelly. The walls twisted and warped as he ran, and suddenly another hand grabbed his arm. This one was large…a giant of a man yanked him from his escape.

_I told you he was running! Trying to take his worthless sister and get out before the traders get here._

Hershel turned with flashing eyes. Syn's father was far larger now than he had ever been in real life; he towered over an adult Hershel as easily as he had towered over him as a small child. The man's hand covered his whole upper arm, and Hershel writhed to pull from his grasp.

_I ain__'t letting him ruin the sale for me; traders will pay for a kid, no matter how bruised. He can't run from us or the slave traders if he can't hardly walk…_

Hershel's power exploded over the towering form in front of him. His arm was finally freed as the echo vanished. His own power surged in him, filling him with warmth as he glowered into the blackness of the heart of the Island.

"Stop!"

He yelled into the void, but suddenly the wind was whipping around him...once again lowering his temperature, keeping an overdrive out of reach. Hershel filled himself with aura, but then the world around him rumbled. He stiffened with anticipation, but suddenly the darkness was filled with that song. It taunted him, and he grimaced. Why was it all so familiar? The melody pulled at his mind, and he grabbed his head in an effort to block it out. But then the room around him was full of laughter.

_y__**Ou **__can __heAR __m__**y VO**_ic_E._

Hershel's heart pounded with fear. The rumbling of the walls…the shrieking of the wind. The infernal song that pressed into his mind…it warped into something that spoke to his soul. It wasn't a voice that he could hear…it was something that resonated within. His power could understand it.

Hershel dropped to his knees. _"Let me go!"_

_ Y__OU__ a__**r**__e __S__**O **__c__lo__SE__…__**a**__ gU__AR__DI__**An**__ at __**La**__s__t__. __**mY **__v__o__**ic**__e __sp__e__**AK**__s to__** YO**__**U**__**R **__**c**__on__s__cio__USNEss__…__**aND**__ s__o__o__n __it__ s__h__al__l __b__e__ y__o__u__r __VOI__c__e__. No __**lo**__ng__er __m__u__**s**__t __i__ u__se __ec__**ho**__ES__ a__nd __p__up__pets __to__ s__pea__k to you__…__for I __a__**m **__wit__h__i__n __y__o__u. T__he __tr__UE __voi__ce __of __th__e I__sla__nd._

Hershel shook as he knelt on the ground, willing himself to become deaf to the sound grating on his soul. "I won't listen. I won't be yours…I won't join you."

The laughter pierced his mind and soul, sounding like the laughter of every person he had ever known or loved…all mocking him in one chaotic sound. _Y__ou __wi__ll__…__OR__ y__o__u __w_ill _**d**__**e**__**sTR**__Oy __ev__e__RYT__hin__g __y__ou __hav__e __EV__eR l__**o**__**ve**__**d**__. _

"_NO.__"_

_ T__h__e __po__w__e__r __fr__**OM**__ y__ou__r o__ve__rd__ri__ve__ w__**ILL**__ re__con__str__u__**CT **__th__e re__alm__.__Y__O__U__ k__now __**th**__**i**__s__…_

Hershel panted as he sat on the floor. The power was building up inside as he panicked once again. He had worn the vengestone…how could the power have gotten so much stronger while he wore the vengestone? Strong enough that he was so close to being completely consumed…so close that he could make sense of the sounds that were once just the screams of chaos?

The Island merely laughed at his pain. _Y__ou __kn__ow__ w__ha__t __**t**__h__**i**__s __po__w__er__ is CA__p__a__**B**__le __of__…_

"_Stop__…"_ he breathed, but the Island forced the memory on him. The walls lit up as it played all around him, and Hershel shook his head in horror.

He saw himself…glowing and floating, his face full of knowledge and power. He saw Pazzol pinning Syn, and she screamed out in pain. Pippa's expression of fear…Tolan's anger…and his own power as it launched from him and enveloped the captor and his prisoner. Hershel's vision zoomed into the vortex of pearly power, and he willed himself to look away. But he couldn't.

Pazzol's scream echoed in the heart of the Island as his body began to change, the power warping his living form into one of stone.

_Y**o**u **K**__illed h__Im__._

Hershel gagged as he scrambled backward, trying to escape the memory. To escape what he had done. Pippa's voice screamed from beyond the vortex, begging him to stop. He begged himself to stop.

But he didn't. Pazzol's eyes grew dim, his screams grew silent. Silent as stone.

_M__U__R__DE__RE__R. _

Hershel shook, forcing his eyes to shut. Forcing the world to go dark, as the power inside festered with emotional force. Tears formed, running down his burning face. His whole being boiled with power.

Icy hands grabbed his face, and his eyes flew open. He was staring into Archtivus's face. His Master's expression was hard…hateful.

"Phos?" Hershel breathed, begging for it to really be him…for his master to help him.

_I always knew you would amount to this__…_ Phos snapped, his eyes flashing in disgust. Hershel's eyes stung with tears.

"Please…"

_You__'re not worth saving, Hershel. _

He ripped out of Phos's hands, the tears still streaming down his face as the world around him grew dark. _"NO!"_ he screamed. "He would never say that!"

He moved backward, but Phos's eyes followed him. They burned with loathing and condemnation. Then screams came at him from all sides.

_Selfish! You__'re twice as selfish as he ever was!_

_ You are a slave; mere property__…_

_ Nobody is coming for you_

_ Worthless, useless boy!_

The voices tore at him. Some of the phrases were from his past, some fabricated by the Island, but they clawed at him just the same. Syn's hateful tone, Myrah's cold judgment…Tolan, Pippa, Iona, Phos. The voices pressed on him, berating him. Every fear he had ever had about himself was now screamed at him from the mouths of the people he cared about the most. But as he closed his eyes to block them out, icy hands grabbed at him, their fingers dragging him down to the floor in an attempt to bind him there forever.

_Selfish_

_Monster!_

_ All __Alone_

_ Pathetic_

_**I hate you!**_

Hershel's fear coagulated into anger as his power spurred him on. He ripped from the icy hands, his eyes flying open as they blistered with power.

_**ENOUGH!**_

His own voice was a roar…inhuman. It exploded from him as his power shattered outward. It devoured the icy hands, the voices, _everything._ Then there was only the darkness and the silence as even the Island went quiet.

Hershel panted in the dark, trembling with power. He waited for the next attack…the next voice to try and destroy him. Let it try; he wasn't going to be beaten down any longer. He wouldn't surrender.

A rumble finally rolled around him; a sound of amused intrigue.

"You might as well release me. I will not succumb to you," he spat at it.

_Oh__, my __child__…_

He flinched at the words, his power erupting out. _"Don't call me that!" _he demanded, but the Island was suddenly there around him. Its Icy arms wrapped around his body, the heat from his power hissing at the freezing force enveloping him. Hershel gagged and pulled away, but there was nothing visible for him to fight. It was only a feeling… the Island manipulating unknown memories to hold him close. A voice humming in his mind, a hand stroking his hair. Nausea mixed with desperation as Hershel jerked and swore in the grasp of the Island, but it would not release him.

_You aRe b**or**n__ oF __me__. __YO__u_ _beL__o**n**__**g** t__o __ME__. A __hEart __**su**c__h __as__ yo__u__rs is __t__**H**__e__ t__rea__su__re__ I dE__**S**__Er__v__e for __my__ m__an__y __YEARS __o__f __s__**ol**__**it**__ud__e. I __**W**A__s cu_rs_e__d __w__itH __a __hea__rt __of ice__.__ I __de__m__a__nd __a he__a__**rt **__of __loV**E**._

"Let me _go!__"_

_Fo__r c__entur__IES__ I__'ve_**_ be_**_en __**b**oUNd __to__ t__H__e li__mi__ts s__e__t f_**_or _**_M__e. B__u__t __wit__h__** you**__, __I __Am __d__Est**in**__ed __t__o __rei**g**__n __o__VE__r __everY __life-**flame**__. __W__it__h yOU, I __sh__alL b__e __**m**or__e th__an __**The Island**__…I __wil__l __be __**THE REAL.**_

"That doesn't make sense! I can give you nothing. Grant you no freedom," Hershel begged. His movements were slowing, his body filling with ice, and the voice of the island whispered into his mind.

_I**t** is Our D__e**st**iny__…bec**o**mE one wi_t_h me, mY _C_ho**s**en__…_

_"No." _His own voice was cold and determined. The hiss of displeasure shot through his mind, and Hershel screamed in pain. But the power of the Island clamped over his mouth, needles piercing his skin where it touched him. The hiss continued to shoot through his consciousness as he thrashed, but then the Island was speaking to him again, its voice dripping with disgust.

_Sh**al**l __I __s__H__o__w __yo__u __**the**__ f__UT__U__RE__, __my __rebel**l**__**iou**s __soN__?_

Hot panic battled the unseen presence, this horrible melody that refused to leave his mind.

_**Then you sha**_**ll**_** know what you have to **_**L**_**ose. **_

_Th**e**n y_ou_ shall be **Obe**__**d**__**ient**._

248

Syn dunked the rag again, wringing it out quickly so she could replace it on Hershel's forehead. He continued to jerk and twitch, and ever so often he would scream out or murmur in his sleep. Syn's eyes were heavy with the want of sleep, but she forced her exhaustion away. She had sent Tolan and Pippa out for herbs and fever leaves; her stores were trashed and hopelessly mixed now, and on top of that, she didn't want Pippa in here watching her Uncle's slow decline. Because that was what this was…Syn had been a healer long enough to know.

Hershel screamed out and she grabbed his hand, tears spilling over her weary eyes.

"It's ok, Hershel," she told him, but he didn't respond. He was drenched in sweat; she didn't understand how he could be burning up this badly. It was more severe than the worst of fevers she had treated…because people generally didn't live long when they got like this. Even his hand burned like a furnace where Syn was holding it, and she reached for the rag once again. "It's ok…"

Her voice broke; she had no idea how to help him. Her mind just kept playing the past few hours over and over. Pazzol hurting Pip, then using Syn as a human shield. Hershel's arrival. The Island's taunts…

_…their wariness has turned to Hatred. You are not the weak man they knew, and they loathe you for it. _

Syn shook as she wiped at Hershel's burning face with the cold rag. A sob came from Hershel, and tears began to run down Syn's face.

"I never hated you, Hersh. I swear." Her shoulders began to shake as she finally broke down. It had been weeks…_months_…of this anxiety, this stress. A constant need to worry and fear. She sobbed as she clutched her brother's hand, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to plead with the force inside of him. "Don't listen to the Island!" Syn begged. "Don't let it convince you that you're something you're not…don't let it deceive you. How could anyone hate you, when you've always tried so hard? When you've never hated anyone else…"

Hershel's body lurched, and suddenly his breathing was raspy, tears leaking out from under his eyes. He was so afraid; she knew that much from looking at him.

"Keep fighting!" she screamed at him. "Don't give up, not now. You made mistakes…you did. But I'm not mad anymore. You don't deserve this, Hersh. Just wake up…please wake up…"

But he didn't. Syn cried a while longer, the horror and stress that had built up within her for so long finally flooding out in a heartbroken release.

* * *

The vision started with a flash of golden light, and suddenly Hershel was free. The dark walls of the Island had disappeared, and he felt the sun on his skin. His eyes flew open, and he realized he was out in the desert. Dazed, Hershel stumbled through the sand.

"I'm…I'm free?" he murmured to himself. But then a noise erupted to his left. Hershel turned to see an explosion like he had never witnessed. At first, he thought it was a sandstorm rushing towards him, but as it got closer, he realized it wasn't. It was a wall of pearly aura.

His blood ran cold as he realized that this was his overdrive. The Island was showing him his own demise. Somewhere in this vision-world, the Hershel of the future had finally succumbed and now his power had been released on the realm.

He ran towards the explosion, not sure what to expect. As the wave of power washed over him, there was only darkness. Hershel trembled as he looked around the dimly lit area. The sand under his feet had become grey glass…the same substance that he had created after the power burst free during his breakdown in the desert. The Landscape around him had become twisted and sharp, the very air heavy with power and change. Hershel hesitated, not even sure where to go. As he paused, a scream pierced the fog.

He whirled, his heart pounding as he recognized the voice. "SYN!"

Hershel bolted towards the scream, his feet moving soundlessly. There was fog everywhere, and razor-sharp juts of glass would reach out at him through the fog as he ran. Sometimes he avoided them, sometimes they sliced at his skin and he grimaced in pain.

The scream cut off suddenly, and tears began streaming down Hershel's face as he tried to reach his sister. What had happened to her? Had the power killed her? Had he…

Something burst from the fog, snarling. Hershel gasped as it knocked him across the glass. He and the creature tumbled once, then twice. For a moment, Hershel was still with shock as the creature pinned him to the glass. When his mind finally caught up with him, he sat up forcibly. The sniffer whined in pain as Hershel threw the animal off of him. Hershel panted as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, but then the beast was coming back. He glowered at it menacingly, his hand lighting with aura to warn it to stay away. But as Hershel studied the animal in the glow of his power, he froze.

The sniffer stared at him with large brown eyes full of despair. Her fur was black and curly. Hershel stared into the forlorn eyes, and he knew. His hands shook as the realization hit, horror choking his voice.

"…Syn?"

The Sniffer immediately howled, its song heartbreaking. Hershel pushed himself back in panic, the Island's voice echoing around him.

_She__'s no better than an animal…_

_ An animal. _

Hershel rolled to his side and immediately vomited. Eventually he gained control of himself again, but he kept his eyes firmly closed. He tried desperately to block out the lonely howling as his transformed sister wept…

"_Enough,__" _he begged, desperate for this nightmare to end. Something cold whirled around his head. He wondered if the Island had listened and brought him back to its walls, but then he heard the giggle. His eyes flew open.

The sniffer was gone…as was the landscape from before. Now the plane Hershel was crouched in was covered in freezing white. In the distance, he could see ruins.

_The Central Fortress__…_

He shook in the cold. Looking down, he realized this must be snow. He had felt it once on the Island, when he had been blind. But this is what it looked like…frozen white dust. Hershel squinted as the sun glared off the frozen powder. Carefully, he pushed himself to his feet.

The giggle echoed again, and he shivered as wind rustled his hair and danced away. Hershel could almost make out a vague form in the snow-filled breeze. The wind dove into the snow, skipping around and filling itself with powder. Then the breeze jumped into the sky, and Hershel stiffened as he realized that the flurry had a familiar shape. Short arms and legs churned through the air, the snow exploding out at the top of the form like a large puff of hair. The child disintegrated as the snow fell from her. Then the wind blew past him again, its giggle still echoing in the frozen landscape. Hershel stumbled backward.

"No…"

Without warning, fire erupted across the field of snow, burning a path for itself and turning the powder it touched to steam. Hershel stood statuesque as the fire raced closer, growing larger despite the fact that it was moving through frozen water. The Pip-flurry squealed and exploded out of sight as the wind darted away, and the fire turned towards the sound. For an instant, the tall flames licking the air congealed to form the lanky body of a man, his expression haunted as he scanned the landscape for something he'd lost. But as quickly as it happened, the fire dissolved back into inhuman flames that roared away.

Hershel bolted. Horror clung to him as his feet pounded on the shifting earth, the scenes around him changing again and again. Glass pulsed with life, rock and cloud and fog whispered and groaned as if granted sense of its own for the first time. Hershel passed forests with twisting trees that looked far too much like fearful villagers if he looked too closely. There were screams of sniffers in the distance, and hoofers and animals he had never seen or heard of galloped past. Hershel was forced to stop and wonder if these strange animals had once been people, or if they had been formed from material that had been granted life from his power.

He shook as he continued to run, trying to ignore this horrible world and focus on _nothing._ Only occasionally would he encounter beings such as the ones Pippa and Tolan had become, who's unblocked emotional power had been melded with their consciousness before becoming forced into elemental bondage.

Nothing made sense, but Hershel realized that was the point. This power that the First Ancients had created was a culmination of emotional and physical forces…creation and destruction in one, mixed with their own immortal make-up. As it had ripped through the realm following his overdrive, it had torn apart the edges of reality. Then it pieced it back together in ways that broke the rules of the world he had once lived in. The outcome was ferocious and terrifying.

Hershel lurched to a stop as a horrific monster appeared from the fog. It was impossibly large, its skin made of cold stone and shattered wooden beams…a fortress come to life. The beast roared in fury and swiped at him. Hershel slipped on the glass beneath him as he tried to lurch out of the way, and then cried out as the fortress ensnared him in a stony fist. He writhed and fought, but then the monster threw him into its gaping jaw. Hershel screamed as he was hurled into the darkness.

He tumbled down into the massive beast, coming to stop at last on the quivering stone interior. Hershel laid still for a while, his eyes closed as he begged the Island to stop the vision. If he remained here, his eyes closed, he would see nothing else. Experience nothing else.

A baby's piercing wail broke the silence. Hershel's eyes flew open. The cry continued, grating on his soul, and he finally pushed himself up. It was difficult to make his way towards the sound; the fortress rocked and swayed, and Hershel staggered as he walked. But the baby's cry was strong and pleading, and Hershel pushed onward. Somehow, someone had escaped the wrath of his overdrive. He had to find them…help them…

The fortress shuddered hard, and Hershel winced as he fell into a wall. But the crying was getting closer; he was almost there. The hallways of the fortress were distorted and hard to maneuver now that it had become a living thing. But Hershel eventually found a hole in a wall, and he could hear the crying echoing from within. He fell to his hands and knees to squeeze through the tunnel.

He emerged into a nursery. The tapestries on the walls were torn, and they stretched to connect the joints of the stone monster like ligaments. The wails came from the small wooden crib in the corner, and Hershel's heart pounded as he ducked under the tapestries to carefully make his way over.

An infant laid in the crib, screaming. His face was scrunched up as he cried, his fists shaking in the air. Hershel's eye stung with tears as he lifted the poor child, cooing comforts as he pulled it close. The newborn's cries became softer as Hershel held it to his chest, sinking to the ground. Had his power spared this poor creature due to its innocence? What had stopped the pearly aura from entering the tiny form and unleashing its will on the child?

The baby's cries finally softened to the small gurgles of a newborn, and Hershel sighed. The infant relaxed in his embrace, its tiny fists opening.

There was a ping as something fell to the ground. Hershel looked down in surprise; he hadn't looked very closely at the baby's fists and hadn't realized it was holding something. His heart stopped as he realized that the item was a ring; it rolled to a stop next to his leg.

Hershel picked it up with a trembling hand. The ring had no real effect on him here, because this was only a vision. But he recognized it immediately. His shaking fingers dropped the ring as if it had burned him, and it hit the floor and rolled out of view. Hershel looked down at the infant lying on his chest with a growing sense of unease. Slowly, he pulled the child away from him to get a better look. The baby yawned and then blinked awake, and Hershel gasped at the sight of its eyes.

They were golden brown and violet, with dark pupils streaked with copper.

"No…"

The baby held out its hands towards Hershel's face, its eyes bright with recognition. Hershel's own eyes swam with tears as he felt close to vomiting once again. He stood shakily, adrenaline pounding through his body. He turned and gently placed the child back into its crib, but his eyes were on the door in the corner. A door that no doubt led to the master bedroom.

The infant began to scream again, holding its arms out to Hershel as it begged him to return and hold him once more. But Hershel barely heard as he stumbled on legs of lead, his hand running along the stone wall in an attempt to make it to the door while the living fortress lurched around him.

The door was missing, the doorway half-collapsed. As he entered the room, the first thing he saw was a woman running. He could only see her back, but he knew immediately who she was. The Island's voice whispered into his mind.

_Woman of stone._

Tears dripped from Hershel's face, his shoulders shaking with grief. "No…"

She had been running from the same doorway that he was now leaving, her back to where he was standing. He forced himself to walk in front of her so he could know for certain.

_"NO!" _

It was a heartbreaking sound, and hershel sobbed as he reached out to touch her face. Her once stunning eyes were dull now…the color of lifeless marble. Her expression was twisted with concern…and he could make out tears streaking down the sides of her face. He caressed Myrah's features, now forever carved in white marble streaked with purple, black, and copper. Her lips were parted, as if she were in the middle of calling out, her hair blowing back as she ran.

_"Myrah." _He held her as he sobbed, wishing he could die. Wishing he could escape this horrible nightmare, because it was far too _real. _The power burned inside of him, but it could do nothing to warm the figure he clung to.

The infant was still wailing from the other room, and eventually Hershel's wracking sobs lessened and then stilled. He forced himself to turn, to face the person that Myrah had been reaching for when she died.

The figure was crouched in the center of the room, his face distorted in a scream as he held his head. His eyes were firmly closed, his hair whipping around him. Like his wife, the man was dead…frozen for eternity. But rather than marble or stone, the man was made of glass.

Black glass studded with stars.

Hershel reached out to touch the figure, but horror and nausea overpowered him. His vision went dark as he pitched backward into the void.

249

Syn jerked at the sound of a hoofer. She blinked awake, frowning as she realized that she was hunched over in an uncomfortable position. The curly-headed woman pushed herself up, and she felt disoriented until she caught sight of the hand she was holding.

"Hersh…"

She immediately went to feel his forehead, and her heart lurched when she could feel how hot it still was. Scrambling for the rag, she almost missed the sound of someone running to the tent door.

Syn turned, expecting Tolan and Pippa. The flap whipped back and Syn stiffened when Myrah came into the room. The Leader's hair was wind-whipped, her face gaunt…but the thing that first caught Syn's eye was the dark blood staining the woman's light-colored night-robe.

"Myrah…"

"Is he here?" The leader's voice was hoarse, but Myrah's gaze had already fallen on Hershel. She didn't wait for Syn to answer her question before making her way over.

Syn finally snapped out of her shock, standing. "You're covered in blood," she pointed out, and Myrah pushed past.

"I'm fine."

"You're _bleeding__…"_

Myrah turned to meet Syn's eye at last, her expression firm. "I'm fine." Her voice was serious, but soft. Syn frowned, but finally released the woman's arm. Myrah moved towards Hershel again as she continued. "Hershel healed me after the Island attacked."

Syn felt a lurch of nausea, her eyes going back to the stain as she processed Myrah's words. The clothing was heavily saturated; whatever the wound had been, it had been serious. Syn stayed standing as Myrah knelt down. The leader's expression twisted with sadness as she took Hershel's hand. But then Syn blinked in surprise as she watched the leader slip a ring onto Hershel's finger.

Hershel lurched hard, and Syn dove to the ground, fear flashing through her heart. "Take it off!" she started, but then Hershel stilled, taking a deeper breath than he had all night long. His fearful expression relaxed, his murmuring fading as his whole body seemed to go lax. Syn froze, staring at him as she tried decide if she should remove the ring. After seeing that his breathing had become steady, she finally swallowed.

"The vengestone…it blocks out the Island," Syn remembered. She heard Myrah sigh heavily, and turned to see the Leader's face pinched with regret.

"I came as fast as I could," she promised softly. It was hard to know whether Myrah was talking to Syn or Hershel as she reached out to push Hershel's sweat-soaked hair out of his face. Syn stared at her a few minutes more, her eyes going back to the dark stain that nearly covered the leader's whole right side.

"He took off the ring so he could heal you," she finally realized. Myrah's eyes flicked over to her.

"We took it off because it was the only way he would reach you in time," the leader corrected softly.

The two women sat in silence as the tent lightened around them with the sunrise. Tolan and Pip hadn't ever returned; Syn wondered if her daughter had fallen asleep out in their travels. She wouldn't put it past Tolan to set up camp somewhere to let Pip sleep as long as possible, keeping her away from the scene from the previous night. Syn glanced over at Myrah again and noticed how haggard the leader looked.

"You're exhausted," she pointed out. Myrah glanced over and smiled grimly.

"So are you."

"Get some sleep," the healer instructed. "I can watch him."

Myrah scoffed softly, shaking her head. "I couldn't sleep now, even if I wanted to." Silence, and then the leader spoke again. Her voice became authoritative, though Syn could finally recognize the fear in it as well. "You're a healer, so you would know. Is he going to pull out of this?"

Syn was taken aback, but she could tell that Myrah was desperate for information. "I don't know," Syn finally admitted, turning back to where Hershel was sleeping. "I don't know enough about all of this…_magic._ I don't understand how any of it works."

Syn couldn't help it; she glanced over at Pazzol a few yards away, his face still frozen in a silent scream. Myrah followed her gaze and stiffened.

"Is that…" the leader breathed, and Syn looked away quickly. When she didn't answer, Myrah exhaled shakily. "How?"

"The Island was killing me, I think," Syn admitted quietly. "Hershel intervened. I don't know how he did it. One minute we were swallowed by that white power, and the next…"

Myrah stared at the stone man, her expression distant and fearful. "I don't understand anything," she realized, and Syn was surprised to hear the leader's voice crack. "I don't understand these powers…or love…"

"_That_ doesn't follow any rule that Oni power obeys…at least, not that I know of," Syn cut in, throwing one last glance at Pazzol. "But I suppose I'm no expert." She was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "It's hard, being the only person without them…"

"Not the only person."

Syn glanced back as Myrah fixed her with a long look.

"Most Oni don't have their powers unlocked. You're in the majority."

"I don't even have powers _to_ unlock!" Syn cut in, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. She kicked herself for it and looked away. "And I_ am_ the only person in my family without them. Even Tol unlocked his…so now it's just useless, powerless me left."

Myrah didn't respond. When Syn looked back, she noticed that the leader was stroking Hershel's hand again as she watched him sadly.

"I still wonder what the world would be like, if there were no powers at all. I can't help feel that it would be simpler…none of _this_ could happen."

"We lived in that world already, before Keyda ever unlocked hers," Syn pointed out. "It was hardly any better."

Myrah shrugged. "I suppose."

After a few more minutes, Myrah stood. Syn wondered if she was going to leave. Instead, the leader began scanning the disaster around them. Belongings, herbs, and food were all tumbled together, and the tent was sagging terribly. Myrah went to work, and Syn watched in surprise as the Leader began fixing the tent.

"You don't have to do that…"

"There's nothing else for me to do. I can't help Hershel. I can't do anything but wait." Her expression flickered with unease, and she moved to straighten another supporting pole. "But this I can do. Morning is here, and he'll be hungry when he wakes…"She hesitated, her voice becoming soft. "…_if_ he wakes."

Syn didn't know what to say to that, so she turned back to Hershel as Myrah continued getting the tent in order. The leader even went outside to re-tie the riggings down, and Syn watched as the walls became taut once more.

Syn felt Hershel's forehead once again. Relief flooded into her as she realized that he had cooled significantly; the fever had broken. _If it had even been a fever,_ she realized. But her smile of relief faded as she took his pulse.

"Oh, Hersh…"

It was thready...and so weak. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized how slim the chance of survival was for him. She just needed him to wake up, so she could tell him that she forgave him. That she loved him…

Myrah re-entered the tent and must have seen Syn crying, because she froze. "He's gone?" The words were hoarse, and Syn looked up to see Myrah's normally stony expression twisted with misery.

The healer blinked and then shook her head. "No…he's still alive. Just very weak."

Myrah nodded once. She relaxed, but only a little. She moved to collect tubers from off the ground, glancing over at the stony figure again as the sunlight in the tent made him easier to see.

"Where's your family?" The question was abrupt, and Syn looked over to see Myrah's brow furrowed with concern. "Are they…"

"They're fine," Syn assured. "They went to collect herbs last night. I'm sure they'll be back eventually with fever leaves."

Myrah frowned, and Syn shifted position.

"They don't grow in the North. I sent them to the central province to collect them."

"Is it a fever, then?" Myrah came back over, sitting on the other side of Hershel. She had found several tubers, and located Pippa's dagger from her pile in the corner. The leader began peeling the roots in her lap, the skins dropping down to the dusty ground.

"I don't know what this was," Syn admitted. "Honestly, it's not like any kind of fever I've ever seen. And it reacted to the vengestone."

Myrah's face was tight. "So, his decline has to do with the power inside of him."

Syn nodded, but at the mention of Hershel's decline, she felt a lurch of pain. A desperate question pressed on her mind, and she finally couldn't help but ask it. "According to Iona, he's been dying ever since he got off the Island. Did…did he know?"

The knife froze. Silence fell, and somewhere a sniffer howled in the morning sunlight. Syn wondered if it was Baffa.

"Did Hershel know he was dying?" Syn asked again, and Myrah's eyes flicked from the tuber frozen in her hand to her husband's face.

"I don't know." Her expression twisted, and Syn realized the leader was trying to control her grief. "After he started wearing the ring, I suspected that something was wrong. But…when he first came back from the Island, I thought it was just in his mind."

Syn watched in surprise as Myrah lowered the knife and the tuber. The healer had only ever seen the leader collected, cold, and confident. It didn't matter what the situation was, she was always the same. But in this moment, Myrah suddenly looked so frail.

"I thought if I loved him enough, I could fix him…whatever it was that was happening to him. That if he just trusted in himself instead of believing the worst about himself, he could be free to live a happy life. That our love would be enough…" The leader's eyes closed, and Syn realized that Myrah was trying not to cry. The leader reached out to grab Hershel's hand-the ringless one still resting on his chest-and her words were choked. "But I guess I still don't understand love. It can't fix things like this."

A single tear escaped, streaking down the leader's dusty and weary face. Syn felt conflicted as she watched it, and after a moment she reached out.

Myrah looked up in surprise as she felt Syn's hand resting on hers, and the leader seemed wary. "I know you hate me," Myrah pointed out flatly, glancing away. "I'd hate me as well, if I were in your place. I know that he was hurt because of me. I _know_ that I don't deserve to have him love me." Syn could feel Myrah's grip on Hershel's hand tighten, and the leader shrugged half-heartedly. "But he did love me. So rather than convince him not to, I loved him back."

Syn opened her mouth to say something, but she was at a loss for words. After a moment, Myrah's expression hardened and she moved to wipe the tears from her face.

"When will your family be back?" she asked, her voice strong once again. "I'll plan them into the morning meal."

Syn just stared, surprised at how quickly a vulnerable and shaken woman could transform back into an unfazed leader. "I don't know," the healer answered, feeling Hershel's forehead again. "We could make food now and save it for later, at any rate."

"Indeed," Myrah murmured. She was peeling the tubers again, but she kept glancing up to see what Syn was doing. After checking Hershel's pulse again, Syn decided that he needed to try and drink something.

"Will you help me prop him up?"

Myrah looked surprised but nodded. She stood and came back with a bed mat, which they rolled and used to move Hershel into a semi-sitting position. He murmured in his sleep as they moved him, and Myrah's expression softened.

"Wake up," she begged softly, and Syn glanced away as she saw Myrah caress her brother's face.

"He needs to drink something," she said. She glanced back at the water bucket, but then frowned at the warm, murky water. "We'll need a new bucket."

Myrah looked up, and after Syn didn't stand, the leader nodded in understanding. "I can get that."

Syn felt a small twist of guilt and stood after all. "I know where the well is."

Myrah blinked. "If you're sure…"

"I doubt you have to draw water often, in your line of work," Syn pointed out dryly. Myrah looked surprised, but then she smiled grimly.

"I wasn't always a leader."

Syn grabbed the bucket anyway and left before Myrah could say anything else. She kicked herself a little on the way to the well, but honestly, she just didn't know how to feel about anything anymore. She didn't like Myrah, not even close, but she was too tired to hate her anymore. So now they were stuck in this strange limbo.

She reached the well and deftly tied the bucket to the rope. Syn watched the bucket tumble down into the cold water below, and a thought struck her.

_I think she really does love him._

She blinked, and there was a distant splash. The Healer heaved the bucket back to the surface, her thoughts churning. She knew Hershel loved Myrah; that was obvious enough. But why was it such a surprise that the leader loved him back? Didn't she already assume that she did? Or had she thought that even now the leader was still using him?

Syn finally shook her head in frustration. _"Enough,"_ she hissed at herself. There was far too much going on to think about this anymore. The past didn't matter. She had to focus on what was going on _now._

Syn pushed her way into the tent quietly. But she paused as she looked in. Myrah was still sitting next to Hershel, one hand stroking his hair. Silent tears were running down the leader's face, but the strange thing was that Myrah's other hand seemed to be lingering on her middle…holding it gently while she cried. Was she hurt?

"Are you alright?"

Myrah jumped as Syn's words pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked away as she wiped hastily at her face. "I'll be fine. Do you need any help with that bucket?"

Syn shook her head. "Got it this far."

Myrah fell silent and Syn came over to set the bucket down. Not knowing what to say in the awkward silence, Syn gestured to the water.

"You can use this, for the stew. Or whatever it is you were planning on making."

The leader nodded, giving Hershel's hand a squeeze as she pushed herself to her feet. She quickly found the kettle, which was now sporting a new dent, and got to work trying to start a fire in the fireplace.

Syn used a cup to pull water from the bucket and turned to where her brother was sleeping. His chest was still rising and falling, but shallowly. He had struggled all night, overheating and thrashing. He was most likely dehydrated, but she wasn't sure if he would be able to swallow. Syn carefully filled his mouth with a little water, and sagged in relief when Hershel reflexively swallowed it down.

The women worked in silence for the next little while, with Myrah getting the stew going while Syn slowly got Hershel to drink enough for him to rehydrate. The healer pulled back at last, staring at her brother's face while he slept. In that moment, she was taken back to a memory from years ago.

"He's had fever before."

Myrah looked away from where she was watching the stew boil, and Syn sighed before speaking again.

"That was the first time I ever thought I was going to lose him. We were kids at the central fortress…slaves. When fever season came one year, Hershel was terrified I would get sick." Syn's face flickered. She sighed as she put the cup down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Looking back, I think he was feeding me his rations. When the fever hit, I wasn't the one who caught it."

There was a slight clanging as Myrah stirred the stew. "Did the fortress have a fever room?" she asked softly, and Syn shuddered.

"Yes. We had watched them drag so many into that room year after year, but only a few ever came out. I didn't even know Hershel was sick until one of the guards took him, and I followed them all the way to that ghastly room." Her eyes filled with tears at the memory. "I thought I'd never see him again. He didn't even bother to tell me he was sick…he never tells me _anything._ His whole life, it was like he thought that if didn't tell me he was struggling, then he was protecting me. But I would have much rather _known. _Because being blindsided like that…watching them lock the door behind him…" Syn wiped at her face angrily, glaring at her brother. "Why doesn't he ever trust me with the truth? Because he doesn't think I can do anything to help him? Because he resents me?" Tears were spilling down her face. "Why is it I have to learn everything the hard way, at the last moment, _right_ before I'm about to lose him?!"

"It's hard to trust others when you don't feel like you can trust yourself."

Syn wiped at her face as she turned to face the leader. Myrah wasn't looking at her; instead, she was watching the stew boiling over the fire. Her hand was once again on her middle, as if she were pressing a wound. She spoke again, though she still didn't turn to look at Syn.

"Did you ever notice that he always believes the worst of himself? That no matter what happened, it was his fault…that every bad thing anyone could say was true."

Syn glanced back at Hershel and scoffed, wiping at her nose. "He _does _do that!" she agreed. "All the time. Our parents would tell him that he was useless…that he'd amount to nothing. They were cruel, horrible people…but even though he knew that, it was like he could never shake that image of himself from his mind." She swiped angrily at another tear. "Stupid boy."

He was a man now, not a boy. But Syn couldn't help but see that abused little child every time she looked over at him. She realized with a start what it was that had been missing those times he had been so hard to recognize. When his voice was full of power and his eyes were full of light.

He didn't doubt himself.

She turned to see how Myrah would react to her words, unsure whether the leader would be angry or indifferent about her answer. But the leader looked pale, both hands on her stomach as she stared into the fire.

Syn frowned and pushed herself to her feet. Myrah didn't glance up until Syn's hand touched her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The leader blinked, and Syn's eyes darted down to where her hands were.

"You're hurt," she pointed out, gesturing for her to come sit down. Myrah stiffened.

"I'm alright."

"You don't have to lie to me," Syn snapped, feeling irritated. "I know that we're not exactly…" She wasn't even sure which word to use, so she continued without finishing the thought. "You're hurt, and I can help you."

Myrah didn't move, her expression hardening as she looked away. "It's not a wound…it's nothing that can be helped," Myrah murmured, reaching out to test the stew. Syn wanted to argue further, but then she paused. She studied Myrah's distant expression, and then her eyes darted down to the place the leader was holding. Understanding finally dawned.

"Oh."

Myrah's expression twisted and she turned to grab the pot. "The stew is done…"

"Myrah…"

"It's just a feeling. Nothing more."

An obvious wall went up then, and Syn fell silent as the leader looked around for some bowls.

"We might as well eat now…and get some sleep."

Syn blinked and Myrah glanced over.

"I would assume that it's detrimental to one's health to go too long without sleep."

The healer didn't know what to say, so they dished up and ate the bland meal in silence.

21


	84. Chosen: Chapter 84

250

"They called in the big guns, huh?"

Theo eyed Amber from his bed, and the Xinta sighed as she shut the door behind her. "What the _heck_ is going on, Theo?"

He leaned forward, rubbing his face. "Nothing…"

"Dad said that they've been asking you all morning. Why won't you just tell them? This isn't like you…"

"Look, if I could tell you guys, I would. But I can't, alright?"

"That's the part that's freaking everyone out!" Amber reached her brother, and Theo looked away as she stared at him. "Why can't you? Did this Iona lady threaten you…" Amber's eyes narrowed as she picked up on his emotions. "She did, didn't she?"

"Ams…"

"I can tell you're scared, Tay. You wouldn't be scared if she didn't do something. Say something to make you think you had to keep this all a secret."

"I'm fine, honest." He went to stand up, but his sister's eyes flashed as she blocked his path to the door.

"You're not fine! Do you think we're idiots?"

"You've got to drop it, Ams…"

"I can sense your emotions…I _know_ you're not fine!"

"For once in your life, could you _not?!__"_

Amber took a step back, obviously stunned. He winced, falling back to his bed as he turned away. Guilt was eating at him; he wished he could tell. He wished he hadn't yelled at her.

"Don't read my emotions, Amber. Don't look too closely at this…don't try to force it out of me. Because everything's just so…" He trailed off, lying down on his bed so he could stare at the ceiling. Amber was silent, and he closed his eyes. It was such a mess; everything. He wished he could have answered her. He wanted so badly to tell his parents about the amazing village in the middle of the wilderness. He wanted to tell Amber about Haiven, even if he didn't want to tell her about his first kiss…

Color rose up his neck at the thought, and he felt Amber climb up on the bed to lie down next to him. "We just want to help you, Tay."

"It's not something anyone can help with."

He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, and Amber sighed. He felt her grab his hand.

"How's your summer been?" he asked, wishing this could just be a normal visit in which he wasn't trying to desperately to hide his emotions from his younger sister. She didn't answer right away; no doubt she still wanted to question him. But after a minute she sighed.

"Boring. I spent most of it at Grandpa's or with Dani. I'm only taking a few summer classes, and without M…" She trailed off and sighed.

"Has he been writing, like he was supposed to?"

"He left a letter with me, and I responded to that. I _finally_ got one back from him, and listen to this." She sat up, pulling something from her pocket. Theo raised an eyebrow, surprised that she carried it around with her. "Dear Amber…" she started, glancing up at him. "How are you? Well, I mean your letter said good but you could be not good anymore, I guess. Since it takes letters so long. Why did we agree to do this snail mail thing, it's stupid…"

"Wow, what an eloquent little bean," Theo teased softly, smiling for the first time all morning. Amber smiled as well as she continued.

"Anyways, if you would just get a phone then I could text you like a normal person. For the next month at least, and then we go off the grid. We stopped in this village, and there's this big sign that says that the fire and water ninja grew up there. Have you ever been? Cuz the ninja are basically your family, so you've probably already seen most of these places. You're one lucky person, Oni-girl…"

"Kai and Nya's home village," Theo murmured, and Amber nodded.

"Must be. But here's my favorite part." She cleared her throat. "'We ate at one of my Grandpa's old friends' house, and he fed us cake. And the whole time I thought of you, even though you hate cake. And then I started laughing because of how stupid it is that I think of you for something you don't even like. But the host thought I was laughing at him, so he started yelling at me, but he doesn't speak the same language and I couldn't understand what he was saying, so I laughed harder and he yelled louder and my grandpa had a heck of a time getting everything sorted out.

I don't know why I told you that. You're probably laughing at me too. But someone should; my Gramps didn't find it funny, after all…and I wished you were there cuz you would have at least laughed with me.'"

Amber looked up at last. "And that's it. He doesn't even sign his name or anything…the letter just _ends.__"_

_"_Poor kid; he's got it bad."

Amber flushed. "Got _what_ bad?"

Theo smiled knowingly, and Amber scowled.

"M. does not like me like that…."

"Sometimes people like you, and you don't realize till later," he pointed out sagely. "And then you have to decide if you like them back, and sometimes…" He stared at his hands. "Sometimes you realize that you do."

Amber didn't say anything, so when Theo looked up, her expression shocked him. Amber's mouth was hanging open, and Theo blushed fiercely.

"What?"

"_That__'s_ what this is about?"

Panic flashed in his heart. He was so _stupid__…_why had he said anything? "I don't know what…"

"You're in love with this Iona lady?!"

The room went completely silent, and then Theo bolted to his feet, horror and disgust flowing through him. "_NO! _Oh,_ Ancients _no, Amber. She's like a million years old!"

"What was I supposed to think?! You're being all weird…"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just giving you advice…"

"I can feel your emotions, Tay! I know that you're crushing on someone!"

"Not _Iona__…" _

_"_She's the only one you're being all secretive about! I was scared you were going to confess a binding after I felt how embarrassed you were!"

"Gah…" Theo said, shuddering hard. "No way. If I was going to get bound to someone old, I would have taken Myrah up on her…"

He snapped his mouth closed, but Amber's eyes were already wide with horror.

"Myrah!? What has Myrah got to do with anything!?"

"_NOTHING!__"_

_"She wants to get bound to you?! Theo, what in the holy union…"_

Amber's interrogation was cut off by a dragon roar so loud it shook the room. Both siblings turned to the window. Theo blinked, his mind suddenly remembering what his mother had said about the attacks. Amber furrowed her brow.

"What…"

The window shattered as lightning struck the building and exploded into Theo's room. Amber screamed, and Theo immediately threw himself on top of her.

"_What__'s going on!?" _Amber shrieked. Theo's mind was racing as the lighting finally died down. But then there was scrabbling at the window, and he looked over in horror as a dragon began clawing his way in.

"We need to get to mom and dad!"

Amber looked dazed as Theo ripped her to her feet, and they heard the Dragon bellow again as they fled the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Guards were running through the hall, and it didn't take long to find their parents.

"What's going on?!" Amber demanded; no doubt she could see that everyone was acting like this was almost something to be expected. Keyda and Cole didn't answer; Keyda grabbed Theo's arm while their father turned to Amber.

"You need to get back to Ninjago…"

"Why are the dragons attacking?!" Amber demanded, but then a large booming sound rocked the whole hall. Keyda's eyes went back to the rooms they had just left, her expression taut.

"Theo and Amber, transport to your Grandfather's house. We'll…"

"No." Theo pulled back, his expression hardening. "We can't just run every time something bad happens! We have to figure out what they want."

"We don't have time to argue," Cole cut in. "Take your sister to Ninjago; we'll explain later…"

There were screams now, and the family turned at the sound. Theo's blood boiled; the dragons were attacking people. They were breaking the union.

"We have to do something, Dad. Find Wu…"

"Theo…" Keyda's arm grabbed his, and Theo realized in shock that his mother was trying to force the transport. He ripped his arm free, shaking his head in the aura winds that whipped around them.

"I can't run, Mom! This is my realm too…this will be _my_ responsibility someday. I'm seeing this out with you!"

More roars in the distance, and Cole looked up. "My Guardian's here," he murmured in relief, and Theo turned to his father.

"What's going on? _Why_ are they attacking? Has anyone tried to reason with them, see what they want?"

"Theodynn…"

"We need to fight!" Amber cut in, her eyes flashing as she turned towards further screams, and Theo grabbed his head.

"We need to figure out what they're after. There has to be a way to end this peaceably…"

"We can't give them what they want!" Keyda was yelling now, grabbing Theo's arms as she stared at him. Theo searched his mother's face, confused.

"Then you know why they're attacking?"

"Theo…"

"_LOOK OUT!__" _Amber's shrill scream cut in, and Theo looked up to see that the roof was crumbling in. His eyes widened, and in the panic of the moment, the aura winds whipped around them faster as a few of the family transported out of the way of the falling stone.

* * *

Amber gasped as she opened her eyes. A grandfather clock chimed, and her heart pounded as she realized she was in her Grandfather's home. She looked over to see who's arm she had caught hold of.

"Dad?"

Cole pushed himself up, groaning. He looked around, his expression darkening. "Did Theo and your mother come through?" he asked, and she looked around quickly.

"I…I don't know. They may be somewhere else in Ninjago, but…"

"We have to go back."

Cole's voice was soft as he pushed himself to his feet, grimacing. Amber looked at him in concern.

"You ok?"

"Twisted my back in the transport somehow. I'll be fine; but we need to find out where Theo is."

"Theo? Why…."

"He's the target. He's the reason the dragons are attacking." Cole didn't look at her as he spoke, and Amber felt a stab of panic.

"What? What did he ever do to get Dragons after him?!"

"They're not trying to kill him; they're trying to take him."

Her heart was pounding. "Why?"

"We don't know. We didn't think they would attack again…especially not so soon. But if they're this desperate…" Cole trailed off, and Amber could feel her father's fear. "We have to get back to him…make him come to Ninjago if he's not already here. We should have brought him sooner. It's the only place that he'll be safe."

Amber's heart was pounding, and she couldn't help but yell at her father in her frantic confusion. "Why didn't you tell me all of this?! Dragons attacking, Theo lying to everyone…why is it nobody ever _tells me things__…" _

_"_I know you're angry, Ams. But we have to find your brother." Cole's tone was soft as he put a hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes. "Do you know where he might have transported to?"

She swallowed hard, her mind still trying to process everything. "Does Theo know he's the target?"

Cole shook his head, and Amber swallowed. "Then he might have come here. But if he knows, he wouldn't have left the first realm. He wouldn't leave other people to suffer on his behalf."

"It's not his fault!" Cole cut in, but Amber was already walking towards her grandfather's phone.

"I know, I'm just saying that's how _Theo_ would feel about it." She immediately dialed a number, and her father came over.

"Who are you calling?"

"The floating temple. I feel like if Mom and Theo transported here, that's where they would be."

He nodded, and looked around. "Where's your inter-realm communicator? I'll see if anyone will answer on that end. They may still be at the fortress."

Amber's face fell. "Then they're still in danger."

"Your mother won't let anything happen to Theo. We just need to find him…make sure he's safe before we apprehend these dragon rogues."

Amber had more questions, but someone answered the other line, and she took a shuddering breath. "Uncle Lloyd? Is my brother there?"

* * *

Keyda dove out of the way of the falling stone, but she gasped as something smacked her arm. She blasted the rubble, pulling her injured arm close in the clearing dust. She turned, coughing…and her heart stopped at the sight of the piled stone.

"No!" she screamed, her heart pounding. Was her family under that wreckage?! Keyda immediately went to search the pile, but then someone was grabbing her from behind. She screamed out as she was pulled backwards. She blasted blindly behind her, trying to get back to the stone mountain crushing her loved ones, but the unseen person continued to wrench her from the hallway. Right then, a lightning blast struck where Keyda had been, and she looked up to see a lightning dragon clawing his way in through the roof. But then the person holding her from behind managed to get her around the corner and out of the aim of the beast.

"Let go!" she commanded, ripping from the person as she turned. "My family…"

"Your family is safe, Queen Keyda…I promise."

She froze as she realized she was face-to-face with Tobias Bentworth. He offered a comforting smile as he tugged a dusty mustache.

"I saw them flash out before the rubble hit. You were the only one who didn't. An interesting phenomenon; it seems that in a fight-or-flight scenario, your first reaction is to fight rather than…"

"You saw them? You're sure?!"

Lightning struck the hallway behind them, and Keyda whirled. Tobias grabbed her arm. "I swear I did; I was running in to see if I could help. Imagine my relief when you all got out. Well, nearly all of you; _you_ were nearly one crispy Ruler…"

She pulled her arm from his grasp, her head pounding. Tobias's expression became serious.

"Come on. We need to find a safe place."

"Why are you here?" she finally demanded. Tobias was already creeping down the hall, doing some kind of strange jumping maneuver, as if he was afraid the floor itself would fall out from under him.

"Retrevan suggested I move into the fortress after the first dragon attack, just to be safe. In case war is upon us all and the union is falling apart."

"The Union is _not _falling apart!" Keyda snapped. She made her way down the hallway, quickly overtaking the hopping ambassador. "We need to find my family."

"Where would they have transported? Ninjago?" Tobias caught up, giving up on his evasive maneuvers.

"I don't know. But we need to find them."

251

Theo gasped as he appeared in an unfamiliar room, and grimaced at the orange light. Was he dead? Had the dragons killed him? His pounding heart faded as he sat up and looked around.

"Havien's house." He realized it with a flash of relief, sagging. He must have flashed out in a panic. But his family was still at the fortress; he needed to get to them. He stood to leave, but his head spun. He grimaced, holding it. What was going on?

Suddenly, there was a hand on his back and he jumped. He whirled, and he realized that Haiven was behind him. Her expression was concerned, and he swallowed hard, his mind whirling with an explanation.

"I….dragon's were…"

Her expression darkened at the mention of dragons, and suddenly someone spoke behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

He whirled to see Iona on the other side of the room. She had a pile of cloth on her lap as if she had been in the middle of helping Haiven sort her stores. But as Theo saw the Ancient Xinta, hot panic immediately flashed through him.

"I…"

Iona's expression darkened, and Theo's mouth went dry as she stood and started to come over.

"I have to go…my family…"

"You told someone, didn't you?" she asked darkly, and Theo shook with adrenaline.

"_NO._ I didn't, I swear. But dragons are attacking, I have to get back…"

A gnarled hand grabbed his arm, and Theo panicked as he tried to transport. But transporting was impossible with an unwilling passenger as strong as a Xinta, and Iona wasn't letting go.

"I can sense your guilt, boy…and a great deal of panic. After all the chances I've given you, you _dare_ break my trust."

"I _didn__'t tell anyone. _I swear…I kept the secret! But…"

"I warned you I would know. I told you I'd be able to tell if the secret of this location got out."

Haiven reached them now, grabbing Iona's arm in a pleading way, but Iona's expression was hard.

"I _told_ him what the consequences would be, Haiven. He broke my trust, and now he must face the consequences."

Theo thrashed in the Ancient's grasp, suddenly furious. "Let me go _now!_ My family's in danger and I have to…"

His words were cut off as the lumanium hit him in the face. He was dimly aware of Haiven's fearful expression as his consciousness faded to black.

* * *

"Oh! They're sleeping!"

Myrah stirred at the child's voice, though she didn't open her eyes.

"See, Uncle Hershel's not dying. She wouldn't be like that if he were dying…"

The Western Leader's eyes flew open. She realized that she was lying on Hershel's chest. Out of habit, Myrah had curled up next to him. Now she felt her face redden as she realized that she had fallen asleep, and the others in the room were watching her.

Myrah sat up and looked over to see a certain six year old studying her with a suspicious expression. "What are you doing here?" Pippa demanded.

"I came to see if Hershel was alright," Myrah explained quietly, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"What's all over your clothes?"

Myrah looked down and swallowed. She must look like a disaster; her hair no doubt was shooting every which way, and she was still wearing the bloody and wrinkled nightrobe.

"I…"

"Pip." Tolan appeared next to his daughter, and Myrah stared at the ground. She hated looking so unkempt in front of Hershel's judgmental brother-in-law. But rather than saying anything scathing to her, Tolan gave his daughter a little push towards the back door. "Let's go set the backroom in order."

Pippa didn't listen. She darted over, and Myrah stiffened as Pippa plopped down next to her. But rather than talk to the leader, Pippa was facing her Uncle. "_Uncle Hershel! Wake up!__"_

Myrah reached out to touch the child, planning on telling her that it wasn't that simple, but another voice cut in.

"Pippa, stop. He's asleep."

Myrah looked up to see Syn sitting on the other side of her brother. The Western Leader wondered if the other woman had gotten any sleep at all. She looked just as haggard as before, but then again, so did Myrah.

"But…"

"….Pip?"

Everyone froze as the word escaped from the man lying on the ground. Myrah turned to where Hershel was, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw his eyelids flutter. …_Please__…_

"Uncle Hershel!" The child was yelling again, bouncing on her knees as she grabbed his hand. "It's me! _Wake up!__"_

The adults watched with bated breath, and eventually Hershel's eyes opened. He caught sight of Pippa, and a tired smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey…" he murmured. Pippa jumped up, tugging his hand as if to get him to follow.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't dying…get up! Get up and show Dad that you're fine."

She pulled at his hand, but Hershel's small smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. His expression suddenly became conflicted, and Tolan grabbed his daughter's shoulders.

"Leave your Uncle alone," he commanded softly.

"But…."

"Let go of his hand, Fluff. We'll go get him something to eat."

That seemed to agree with Pippa; Myrah watched as she finally relinquished her Uncle's hand and darted off to find some food.

"There's soup over the fire," Syn offered. Myrah's attention was already back to her husband. She moved close, one hand slipping under his neck.

"Hershel."

He turned his head, his tired eyes meeting hers. She was surprised to see tears glint in his eyes, and his hand made its way over to hers.

"Myrah." He exhaled shakily, his eyes flicking over her features like he was afraid she was going to disappear. "You're alright…" His voice broke, and she smiled.

"I'm fine. Your power healed me." Her own eyes filled with tears as she leaned in to kiss him. He seemed too weak to kiss her back, though she felt his hand tighten slightly on hers. "I've been so worried," she finally admitted, and he closed his eyes.

"Just a dream," he mumbled to himself, and she frowned.

"What?"

"Hersh."

Syn's voice was a little harsher, and she reached over to touch his forehead as if checking for fever. Hershel's eyes opened again and he looked over at his sister. The tears slid down his face, and Syn tsked as she wiped them for him.

"Don't get emotional…" she chided, but Myrah could see that the curly-headed woman's eyes were also shining with tears.

Hershel sighed. "I'm sorry, Syn. I'm so sorry…."

"You're alright. Hershel…" Syn brushed her brother's hair out of his face as she gave him a tentative smile. "I forgive you. It's going to be ok now."

"I got the soup!" Pippa hollered from the back of the room, and Syn turned to smile at her daughter.

"We're all ok."

Hershel's expression twisted, as if he wasn't so sure. "…The Island…it had Pazzol…"

It was like the temperature in the room dropped. The small smiles vanished, and suddenly everyone was trying to avoid looking over at the stone figure.

Hershel was swallowing, staring up at the ceiling. "Did…did I…."

"You turned him into a statue!"

Everyone flinched at Pippa's brash answer as she came over, carrying a bowl full of stew. Hershel's expression crumpled, and Myrah squeezed his hand.

"You did what you had to do," she tried, and he shook his head.

"It's true, then. This power…it isn't…."

"It isn't what?" Syn asked. She was helping Pippa lower the bowl.

"Safe. The power isn't safe…" Hershel's words were getting slurred now, and Myrah looked up to meet Syn's eye as the pale man became groggy.

"Hershel! You need to eat something. Don't fall back asleep," the curly-haired woman ordered. But her brother's eyes were already closing as his words came out chopped and slurred.

"…fire…and wind…can't control it…"

"_Uncle Hershel!__"_ Pippa shrieked, but though it was clear Hershel was trying to stay awake, he couldn't. He was too weak. Myrah's heart was pounding as she reached out to touch his face.

"Hershel," she begged, and for a moment his eyes opened to meet hers. He looked sad, she realized…so sad.

"…better, like this…"

"What?" She couldn't understand, but then his eyes closed and his whole body relaxed as he slipped back into sleep. The Leader stared at him, wanting to scream and shake him. Wanting to force him to stay with her…to get better. So they could go _home__…_

The tears spilled out before she could stop them. "Hershel!"

He didn't respond, his chest rising and falling slowly with sleep. Myrah refused to let go of his hand, and the room was quiet as her eyes closed in despair.

"Mom?" Pippa's voice was soft. "…Is he gonna die?"

The leader heard Syn exhale shakily, the healer's voice thick with emotion.

"I don't know."

* * *

_He__'s fine. Haiven…just leave him._

Theo's eyelids fluttered, and he moaned. He felt a hand on his, and it squeezed hard and long. He tried to open his eyes, and he heard a groan.

_Now you__'ve woken him…_

Theo'seyes blinked open, and he could see Haiven's face staring at him. Haiven. He could remember her. Theo felt relief flood through his body; Iona hadn't wiped his mind.

"Haiven! We don't have all day."

The girl turned and Theo looked around her to see the Ancient Xinta standing in the center of the room. They were in Iona's house, and he was propped up against something. Theo went to move, but then his eyes widened as he looked down.

"Why can't I move?"

He jerked sluggishly, and his heart pounded as he realized he was tied up. Not only that, but his body wasn't responding to his brain. He wasn't paralyzed…he didn't know _what_ this was.

"What did you do to me?!" he demanded, glaring at Iona. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not permanent."

He narrowed his eyes, but then Haiven was squeezing his hand twice. He looked back over at her, and she tried to give him a comforting smile.

"Haiven…I have to get home," he tried. Her smile faded and she looked away, and Theo's mouth went dry at her expression.

By now, Iona had come over. "Haiven."

The girl sighed, and finally nodded. Theo swallowed as Haiven released his hand, stood, and followed Iona into the center of the room. His heart was pounding, and he willed his aura to transport him. But besides a flicker of aural wind, there was nothing.

"You cannot transport inside Healer's homes," Iona snapped, glancing back coldly. Theo glared.

"Then let me leave. I have to get back to my family…the dragons are attacking my home!"

Haiven looked up in shock, but Iona just snorted softly.

"Odd…almost like the war _isn__'t_ over," she sneered, and Theo's eyes flashed.

"They're rogues!" he snapped. "That's why I have to get back!"

"You aren't going anywhere." Iona's tone was far too final, and Theo's eyes glanced back to Haiven. The girl wasn't looking at him, and his heart pounded.

"What do you mean? You can't keep me here. My parents will look for me…Tolan and Hershel will tell them where this village is if I don't go back!"

"It won't matter, soon enough," Iona explained coolly, her eyes bearing into him. "Soon, no one will ever reach my village again."

"What are you talking about?" Theo struggled with his bindings. Nothing made any sense, but he didn't like the tone Iona was using…and he didn't like that Haiven wouldn't meet his eye. "Haiv-"

"She's not going to help you," Iona cut in. "This is the punishment we agreed on; the compromise we reached."

Theo shook his head. "What compromise? Haiven, what's she talking about?"

Haiven finally glanced up, but she didn't move to answer. Iona addressed him instead.

"You told others of our existence…of our location."

"I didn't _tell anyone!__"_

"It doesn't matter who you trusted with our secret; they will not be able to reach us. The war is upon us, and we must not be vulnerable any longer. With the spell completed, we will be untouchable, whether our location is known or not."

Theo's heart pounded as Iona met his eye, raising an eyebrow.

"For hundreds of years, our village was protected by a spell that provided a mirage-like camouflage as well as a physical barrier. No one ever stumbled across us because no one ever _could. _ Not only were we invisible, it was impossible for people to pass in or out of the village…even by transport. At the moment, only half the spell is in force…but we'll change that shortly. We were once a safe, close-knit community. Soon we will be again."

The Ancient's expression was dark as she moved around the room, closing the curtains. The room became dimmer, and Theo noticed Haiven fiddling with the sleeve of the thin robe she was wearing over her simple dress.

"You're already a safe, close-knit community," Theo tried, but Iona shook her head.

"No. People like you stumbled upon us…invading our territory. Spreading news about our existence…."

"I _didn__'t…"_

"It isn't enough to merely be hidden any longer, not with the war upon us. We must be unreachable."

Theo struggled again. Iona had finished blocking out the light in the room and finally made her way over to him. She sighed as she knelt down, staring at him.

"Stop fighting the restraints, or I'll knock you out again. There's no point in resisting; your punishment has been decided."

"I didn't _do anything!__"_

_"_I wanted to erase your mind…to leave you out in the desert without any memories at all. Would you prefer that?"

Theo's blood ran cold. In his mind, all he could see was the man that had been brought back to the central fortress with no memories. The one who had been wandering aimlessly through the desert…

"Haiven pled your case," Iona told him, cupping his chin. He glowered, but Iona's expression was uninterested. "So I told her that there was only one other option at this point. If you were to keep your memories…if you were to know of our community…then you were going to be part of it. _Permanently.__"_

The shock of what she was threatening hit home, and Theo stiffened. "I can't stay here!" he blurted, sluggishly trying to pull from her grasp. "I have to get home…my family will go nuts looking for me."

"I don't care." Iona's voice was cold. "I told you that there would be punishment for telling our secret."

"For the last time, _I didn__'t tell anyone! _And they'll come for me! You can't keep me here…they'll search for me. They'll find me…"

"Once the spell is completed, no one will be able to transport in or out, boy. You'll be safe in here with the rest of us, for the rest of your life."

Theo looked back over at Haiven in a panic, but she was staring at the ground. "You have to let me go!" he begged. "My family…"

Iona's grip tightened on his chin, forcing him to look back at her.

"It was this, or a total mind wipe. Don't beg Haiven for mercy; she's the one who talked me down this far. This was the compromise: you stay here, she finishes the spell…and you keep your mind."

Theo glared at the Ancient, his blood boiling with rage. "That's not fair!"

"It's not up for discussion," she cut in, finally releasing his jaw. "Now shut up, or I'll knock you out again. The spell is complicated enough without your interruptions."

Theo looked back at Haiven in desperation, but she still wouldn't look up at him. Iona grunted as she pushed herself back to her feet, looking down at him with disdain.

"Welcome to the Order of Echo and Antirock."

252

"Then where is he?" Keyda leaned on the conference table, her eyes flashing with anger and desperation. "Where would he have gone?"

"I don't think he's in Ninjago, Mom," Amber said, her face scrunched up with worry as well. "We called everyone who he would have gone to."

"Prince Theo is most likely still in the first realm, then," Tobias cut in. He had insisted on staying with the Ruling family after Amber and Cole returned. Now they were gathered in the conference room trying to figure out where on earth Theo was.

"He was acting so weird this morning," Amber chimed in. "I…I think the reason he's been all over the place is because he's crushing on someone."

Cole and Keyda looked over in surprise, and Tobias laughed.

"Ah…puppy love. Quite the motivator for rebellious behavior." Everyone turned to glare at him, but then Tobias' face became serious as he leaned on the table. "Here's what we need to do…"

"Tobias, no offense…" Cole started, his face betraying his exhaustion, but Tobais held up a hand to silence him.

"If you would, King Cole, I have thought about this problem _intensely. _As you probably know, I studied law and diplomacy, but I also minored in war theory."

Keyda just glared at him, but Amber frowned.

"War theory?"

"Indeed! And ever since I've been here, I've been analyzing this realm to pieces!" Tobias jumped up onto a chair with far too much energy, gesturing as he spoke as if giving a speech to a crowd of people. "I've been looking at every possibility, analyzing every leader. My findings have led me to conclude that the leader to fear the most would be Tala, who has the best artillery and, from what I've seen of her province, the most structure and organization. However, the fact that she wouldn't even meet _me_ indicates that she couldn't care less about the rest of the realm most of the time, happy enough to care for her own. If she's not willing to learn about her enemies, then most likely she doesn't really view them as enemies. Or she just doesn't find you a threat, but I'm thinking the former."

"Tobias…" Keyda tried, but he kept barreling on.

"Ymil is a cowardly leader who really relies on your own strength more than anything, so he couldn't attack you without really shooting himself in the foot, as much as he likes to make himself out to be a strong and mighty person. Ottan was _quite _the hoot; honestly, he just enjoys being entertained more than anything. He didn't mind forming a quick bond with me as long as I was willing to sacrifice my dignity, which _I never mind._ I again regret getting Theodynn involved, but I do believe he held his own in there, and gained points in Ottan's mind so there's always that to consider for future leadership…"

"_TOBIAS!__"_

"…Now, Myrah was probably the hardest to read. Honestly, given that she's worked to form a closer relationship with Theodynn than the rest of you, she is either planning on your imminent demise and is trying to spend her time building a relationship with the future Heir, or—and this is what I find more likely, given her behavior towards Prince Theo—she is planning a political marriage of some kind…."

Amber blanched, and Keyda's eyes flashed as Cole balked.

"You have no idea what you're…" Keyda yelled, but Tobias just raised his voice as his findings reached their climax.

"Indeed, out of everything I've seen, it's quite obvious that your biggest threat comes not from the other Oni leaders, or even those in your own province…but from the _dragons._ In my first trip there, I could tell that there were beasts eying us with suspicion, and they dared attack with not only their own leader there, but Cole as well. The interesting thing was that rather than use flame or any other element to crisp us all to death, they went for the capture. My own scaly captor was quite willing to let me go after discovering who I was-_thank you again, King Cole, for tracking me down—_which only solidifies my theory that the target was not me, or even the Rulers, but Prince Theo. Indeed, he was the initial target, but when I intervened…"

"We already know the dragons are after Theo!" Keyda screamed. "What we don't know is _why?__"_

"Oh. Don't you see? That's the easy part!" Tobias said, looking surprised.

"What are you even talking about?" Amber snapped. "Nothing you've said is helping us get to my brother _at ALL!__"_

"The reason the Dragons are attacking the Heir is because they aren't over the centuries-long war. This is quite common in history, you know—war-theory 101, if you will. Seeds of anger fester in the hearts of those who aren't happy with the outcome of the previous war, and those grow until the fruit of their discontent becomes a new war that ravishes both parties…"

_"Get to the point!"_

"…and now the dragons are acting. What better way to start a new war between Dragon and Oni than to take the Oni Heir? Cripple the enemy hierarchy. That way, even if their small rebellion can't completely wipe out the Oni, they can topple the monarchy. Prince is held captive, giving the rebellious dragons the upper hand. Chaos breaks out, but your hands will be tied. You wouldn't be able to go against the Dragon Threat ravaging your people because you have the safety of your son to think of. Eventually, the Oni turn against you because you aren't making the choices necessary to protect Oni kind…and it all ends with the demise of the current monarchy. Oni go to war with _each other _over the empty throne, and the dragons' enemies destroy themselves. Or, at the very least cripple themselves to the point where the small rebel force of dragons could easily finish them off." Tobias finished with his hands in the air, and then bowed, as if he had just given an impressive speech. Though, all things considering, Amber had to admit Tobias's argument _did_ make a glimmer of sense.

"So…you think the dragons have Theo right now?" she finally clarified, her stomach twisting at the thought. Tobias blinked and shook his head.

"No. I do think Prince Theo escaped; he's quite the creative fellow. If I had to wager a guess, he's disappeared to his lady love."

"But we don't even know if he _has_ a lady love!" Amber spat. She blushed as she said it, mainly because she was still finding it impossible to picture Theo with anyone romantically. _Yuck. _"Or if he does…we have no idea how to find her!"

"Well, that's the other easy part!" Tobias offered, and Amber knew her mother was seconds from throttling the man. Tobias just smiled blithely. "If we can't find Prince Theo _before_ the dragons do…we could at least find him at the same time." He struck a pose, pointing at the door. "The attacks have ceased, and those dragons are heading _somewhere._ Time for some good old-fashioned dragon hunting!"

* * *

Haiven stood in the center of the room as Iona approached. Her heart was pounding, but she stared at the ground, not willing to look up at where Theo was tied.

"Alright, my girl. Let's start."

Haiven nodded again, and with her eyes still trained on the ground, she slowly removed her robe to expose her arms. The loose cloth fell to the ground, and she swallowed hard as she felt a blush run up her neck. She finally risked a glance up at Theo, and her blush deepened when she saw his bewildered and even disturbed expression as he took in her tattooed skin. Haiven felt a gnarled hand on her bare arm, and she glanced over at Iona.

"Now remember. You just have to relax…embrace the power."

She nodded numbly, her heart already spiking with fear. She allowed her eyes to flick down to her bare arms, the relic tattoos spiraling down the length of them. In the midst of the chaos, she could make out two dark bands ringing her forearms. It was always the sight of her apprentice tattoos that made her ache the most.

"Haiven…" Theo tried again.

She closed her eyes to shut him out, and after a moment Iona started the chant. It resonated inside of her, causing her to tremble, but she tried to do as she was told. She tried to relax. She stood straight, thinking calming thoughts as the chanting encroached deeper.

There was a gasp from Theo, and Haiven couldn't help but open her eyes to look down. The tattoos on her arms were glowing now, and her heart continued to pound. She held as still as she could, but then she could feel the power stir down in the depths of her soul. It moved with the chanting, and tears pricked her eyes as she fought down the panic. It had been so long since she had even been able to use her power…so long…

"What are you doing to her!?"

Theo's voice was hoarse and angry, and she wished she could tell him that she was ok. She met his eye to give him one last comforting look, but his expression was hardly comforted. At her small smile, Theo's own expression darkened. He was obviously wary about this spell, but Haiven also didn't miss the betrayal in his eyes.

Guilt stabbed into her like a knife, and she stumbled backward. Suddenly there were tears streaming down her face, and the chanting stopped as Iona reached out to grab her.

"Haiven, you're alright," she assured, her grip firm as she steadied her ward.

"What kind of spell is this!?" Theo demanded, his expression twisted with fury. "_What are you doing to her?__"_

Haiven trembled as she hugged herself, suddenly feeling exposed. She looked down, tears falling down her face as she suddenly wished she could cover her arms.

"I told you to keep quiet," Iona snapped, looking back up at Theodynn. "This is not any of your business."

"You don't have to let her do this, Haiven. You don't have to let her use you."

"I won't warn you again, boy…" Iona had released Haiven, and the younger woman looked up as Iona began approaching Theo again. He met Iona's gaze defiantly, but then his eyes darted over to Haiven. His strange eyes, which she had always found so alluring…

"Haiven?" he tried.

She turned her face to the ground again, closing her eyes and keeping still.

"Don't just stand there!" Theo snapped, suddenly angry. "_Say something!__"_

Her eyes flew open to meet his. This wasn't the plea from Iona or Blist, begging her to speak after the accident. This wasn't Dune or other children making the mistake for the first time…asking her to talk because they didn't know she couldn't. This was Theo…hurt and angry because she was shutting him out. Because he knew that she was purposely choosing not to communicate right now, leaving him at the mercy of her mentor.

Theo grunted in anger as Iona grabbed him by the hair, ripping his face up to hers.

"How dare you!" she spat in his face. "How _dare_ you ask that of her!"

Theo scoffed angrily. "Oh…_I__'m_ the one asking too much of her?"

Haiven's heart began to pound as she saw Iona stiffen. Panic seared her mind once again, and she began moving towards her mentor as Iona's eyes and hands began to glow. Theo gasped as the Ancient's hands grasped the sides of his head…

The explosion came out of nowhere. One moment Haiven was running for Theo, and the next the entire outer wall of Iona's home had exploded inward and the tattooed young woman went flying forward.

* * *

Theo fought Iona's influence, but this was a stronger attack than before. This was charged with anger, and he shook as the icy chill invaded quickly. What was she even planning on doing?! Erase his memories of this place after all? Or erase _everything__…_

He wasn't sure what happened. Suddenly Iona was falling into him, and the air was full of dust as a booming sound filled the small space. He froze, wondering if the Ancient was unconscious, but then he heard her curse.

"What in Jarule's _filthy name__…"_

A dragon roar cut off the Xinta's curse, and all three of the Oni stiffened. Iona whirled in moments, her panic evident on her face. "Haiven!"

The slim girl had been blasted across the room, and Theo panicked until he saw her moving in the dust. He went to go to her, but he had forgotten that he was bound. The Heir grit his teeth as he began to fight the restraints again, his movements finally obeying him. He lit his aura once, and it sputtered before coming to life and eating at his bonds.

Iona reached Haiven and helped her up as the dust started to clear. But Theo's eyes flicked over to a large shadow filling in the newly formed hole in Iona's home. He blinked, and his heart pounded as he made out two smoking nostrils.

"Uhhhhh…"

A large, taloned dragon foot came scraping into the room. He flinched back, the black talons close enough that he could have stretched out his foot and kicked them. Instead, Theo shrank backward, his efforts at burning through the ropes getting stronger. There was a furious purple blast, and the dragon roared as it reared back out of the smoke and dust.

"GET _OUT OF MY HOME!__"_

Theo blinked as he watched Iona drive the beast back, and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to see Haiven staring at him. Her eyes met his, and then she glanced away, as if ashamed. She moved to untie him, but Theo finally managed to make it through the last of the ropes. He pulled his wrists apart, the weakened fibers snapping as he finally freed his arms.

"Let's get out of here," he muttered. They both flinched as another roar ripped through the air, and Theo's heart pounded as he realized he was aware of screaming in the distance. He was trying to figure out what was happening when someone was grabbing him by the hair again.

"_The war is upon us!__"_ Iona hissed, and Theo cried out as she ripped him to his feet with more strength than he would have assumed she had. Haiven grabbed her arm, but Iona shook the girl off.

"Why would they attack?" Theo demanded. "How did they even _know_ about his place?"

"Because of _you!__" _Iona snapped, her eyes glowing angrily in the dust-murky air. "Whoever you told…"

"_I didn__'t tell anybody!"_

Another roar, and then Iona's eyes flew back to the hole in her wall. The Ancient's expression suddenly flickered with unease, and Theo frowned.

"What do we do?"

"Haiven." The word was mumbled, and suddenly Iona was turning in a panic. Haiven looked confused, but then Iona was grabbing her tattooed arms. "My dear, you must get to the sacred lake. The dragons…they're after _you.__"_

Haiven's eyes widened in fear, and Theo felt like he got punched in the stomach. "_What?_ Why would they…"

"The Island. These dragons are under its influence…I can feel it. This is its punishment."

"The Isle of the Ancients?" Theo cut in, but Iona wasn't listening.

"They won't be able to reach you in the catacombs…._go, _child! We didn't get the spell done in time."

Haiven was trembling, and Iona put a hand on her face.

"I'll keep the beasts at bay."

"Why would the Island be…" Theo's question was cut off as Iona turned and grabbed his chin once again.

"If you value your life, you will see that she gets to that lake safely," Iona said, her voice both threatening and deadly calm. Theo blinked in surprise, but as another dragon roared, his expression hardened.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her anyway."

Iona scanned his face and finally released it, turning back to Haiven. "Go quickly, my child. I will do all I can to drive these beasts away; focus on keeping yourself safe."

Haiven's eyes were full of tears as she stared at the Xinta, and Iona's expression softened.

"I'll be alright; these beasts can do nothing to harm me. Now _go!__" _Her command was punctuated with another dragon's roar, and Theo grabbed Havien's hand.

"Come on," he said, pulling her towards the doorway. She turned towards Iona, holding her hand out as if to beg the Xinta to come with them. Haiven squeezed Theo's hand hard, a firm and adamant _no, _but he pulled her through the doorway anyway.

"She's immortal, Haiven. You're not. If these dragons are from the Island…" He shuddered hard, remembering his time in that terrible place. "We have to get to that lake!"

They ran down alleyways, keeping out of the village center. The screams continued, and Theo's heart lurched.

_These people have no way of defending themselves__…_

He fought the urge to go running into the fray; first, he needed to get Haiven to safety. She was still fighting him, pulling at his hand, and he finally turned.

"We can't help them right now; we have to get you to that cave."

She shook her head, her expression hard despite the tears. She gestured to the screams, then pointed to herself. He frowned and she gestured harder towards the town center.

"If we go down there, they'll take you…"

She nodded furiously, her expression twisting, and the realization hit.

"_No._ You're not sacrificing yourself to them!"

More screams, and Haiven's expression became desperate. She squeezed his hand twice, and Theo shook his head.

"I won't let them take you to the Island, Haiven. I…I _died_ there. It's what made Hershel the way he is now…"

Her pleading look became confused, but Theo caught sight of something above them and slammed her into the house they were cowering behind.

_"Look out!"_

The lightning struck the cliff wall above them, and rocks came tumbling down. Theo looked up in panic, but then Haiven was ripping him further down the alley and out of harm's way.

"This is insane!" Theo gasped. "I just…I don't _understand__…" _

They wove their way down, squeezing down paths that weren't meant to be used, and Theo realized soon that he was hopelessly lost.

"This is the way to your house, right Haiven?"

She didn't respond, her expression dark. He scanned her face.

"Haiven…"

She threw him up against the wall, and Theo didn't have time to process his shock as she suddenly kissed him. He froze, just as he did every time she caught him by surprise like this. But then she was pulling herself from his grasp, and he didn't react in time to grab her again.

_"Haiven!"_

But she was already darting away, her slender, nimble form disappearing into the dust and smoke of the alleyway leading to the village center. He bolted after her, wincing at the flashes of fire and lightning and the screams.

_"HAIVEN!"_

He coughed, and he finally caught sight of her in the town center, stationed right next to the well. She was glaring up at the dragons defiantly, but he could see how badly she was shaking.

_She__'s afraid of Dragons…_

Haiven began waving her arms, as if to get their attention. There were two that Theo could see circling, and a little ways away, he could see a yellow dragon battling with the large red one that lived here in the Order of Echo and Antirock. He felt a little better, knowing the community at least had a few dragons on their side. However, by now one of the dragons had caught sight of Haiven. The beast roared at her, and Haiven's bravado faded as she shrank away, covering her ears. She was shaking so hard, and Theo bolted for her.

"_Look out!__"_

He barreled into her right as the dragon unleashed an attack at where she was standing. He felt the heat of the fire on his back, and despite its boiling intensity, Theo's blood ran cold.

_The dragon almost killed Haiven. Is she that kind of target?! The Island wants her dead?_

Haiven was still shaking as she laid pinned underneath him, her gaze unfocused as she panicked. Theo moved quickly to help her up to her feet. By now, the dragon had landed, and Theo turned to face it as it roared at them. Pushing Haiven behind him, Theo's hand lit with aura. He could see another dragon circling above them, and he shook with adrenaline.

_Transport, you idiot__…_

But apparently, the flight reaction for transport only kicked in at the last minute. With his mind scrambled, he couldn't focus on a safe place hard enough to form a connection to it. Not to mention, if he left now, he would leave these defenseless people here to face the wrath of the dragons. There had to be a way to stop this _now._

_Think, Theo__…THINK!_

His aura began whipping around, but by now, a second dragon had landed as well. For some reason, they hadn't attacked. Instead they eyed the Oni Heir, guttural threats vibrating in their throats as they circled him.

"I…I don't know what you want…" Theo finally called out. "But I'm Theodynn…Heir of the Oni. This violence is unnecessary. If there's something you need, you can tell me. We can work this out without all the violence."

He felt Haiven squeezing his arm. Three hard, firm squeezes. He couldn't help but smile grimly; she wasn't wrong.

The dragon in front of him had stopped charging its elemental attack, and Theo prayed that it meant that it was considering his offer. But the beast wasn't necessarily backing down; Theo's heart pounded as the dragon scraped its way closer to him. Theo's mind was screaming at him to transport and get him and Haiven out of here, but that stubborn part of him couldn't help but stick this out. See if he could figure out what it was these rogues wanted, so the violence and the suffering could stop for all these innocent people.

The dragon was towering over them now, and Theo swallowed hard. He had always loved dragons; they were awe-inspiring creatures, and he hadn't been in many hostile situations with them. But now he was seeing all too clearly why most Oni feared and even hated them.

Theo didn't look away as the dragon stared down at him, and suddenly it was bearing its teeth. Was it threatening him…or laughing at him?

Three squeezes again, and Theo wished he could get Haiven out of here.

"What is it you want?" he demanded, keeping upright as he maintaining eye contact.

There was a hiss from behind, and Theo finally glanced back to see that the dragon behind him was powering up an attack. His eyes widened. In one fluid motion, he shoved Haiven out of the way as the lightning launched towards him.

22


	85. Chosen:Chapter 85

253

Haiven bounced along the dirt with a gasp. After rolling to a stop, she whirled in fear just in time to see the attack hit Theo.

He screamed, the bolt of lightning striking quick and true. Haiven froze in horror, her mind flashing with the memory.

_The scent of electricity_

_ Pain mixing with Power_

_ Darkness__…_

It was a single flash, rather than an extended attack. But it was still enough to cause Theo to crumple to the earth, and Haiven's breathing became haggard as she pushed herself up with shaking arms. Theo didn't move, and her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to run to him, but she was shaking so hard, knowing that the dragons would be turning on her next.

To her surprise, both beasts threw their heads up to the air, a horrible roar erupting from their throats like a victory cry. Haiven flinched and covered her ears. Her eyes remained trained on Theo's immobile form. She thought she saw him twitch, and she felt a flash of hope. It took her a few tries to get to her feet with how badly she was shaking. But before she could force herself to walk closer to the dragons, Haiven realized they were moving again. She froze, but rather than turn to her, they were stretching out their wings. The larger beast reached towards Theo with black claws thick as tree branches.

Haiven screamed silently, her legs giving out in her attempt to reach him in time. She stumbled and hit the dirt, and the claws closed around Theo's body as the dragon took to the sky. Haiven's eyes widened, but then the downbeat of the dragons' wings threw dust in her eyes and left her coughing. Her eyes were streaming as she stood, and her gaze locked on the figure dangling limply from the dragon's clutches as it rose higher and higher. Haiven froze, but every second she hesitated was a second for Theo to get further away. Already they were fifty feet in the air and climbing, and if the dragons took him now, she knew she would never see him again.

The dragons roared in victory once again, and something snapped.

"_NO!__"_

It ripped out of her…from some hidden part of her mind and soul. With the scream came an overwhelming aura reaction. She threw her hands out desperately, power exploding up into the sky. It was more instinctual than anything, her mind overcome with panic and anger as the attack hit the dragon hard. The beast screamed out in pain, but instead of releasing its prisoner, the dragon's grip tightened. The power pouring out of Haiven ensnared the beast's wings as the girl's eyes and tattoos blazed. Unable to fly, the dragon hissed and thrashed as it began careening back to the earth.

There were roars and screeches from other dragons now, and Haiven knew that it wouldn't be long before they turned on her. As quickly as the power came, it faded. Her head spun as nausea rolled inside. But as the dragon crashed to the earth, she forced herself to make her way over. The beast was writhing and hissing as it tried to right itself— free now, but injured from the fall. Haiven barely noticed as her eyes caught sight of the figure on the dirt, tossed from the dragon's grip on impact. She dropped next to him, rolling him over.

_Theo__…_

The words wouldn't come out. She wasn't sure what had caused the freedom for her speech before, but once again the ability was alluding her. She patted his face, squeezed his hand, and begged him silently to wake up so they could get out of here. She wasn't strong enough to carry him…she couldn't protect him here.

His expression flickered, and her heart pounded with hope. But then there was a furious hiss behind her. She turned to see that the dragon had righted itself. Now it was glaring at her with piercing yellow eyes from only a few yards away. Other dragons had landed around her as well, cutting off escape. They didn't approach; no doubt they were going to let the larger beast deal with her.

Theo was moaning now, and Haiven pulled him close as the large dragon eyed her cruelly. Unable to speak, she merely glared back to let him know she wasn't going to let him take her friend. Theo was shifting in her arms, groggily trying to wake up, but Haiven wouldn't look away from the dragon threatening her.

The creature lunged. The woman's eyes squeezed closed as her embrace around Theo tightened. She shook as she waited for the pain…for the claws or teeth to sink into her, and she screamed out silently as she felt something hit her forcefully. But after the first moments of panic, Haiven realized that the dragon hadn't run her through. Rather, it had merely seized both of them in one swipe.

Haiven immediately began writhing in the dragon's grip, willing her power to come back again. But it remained as passive as ever, her silent yelling was quieter than the wind rushing past as they headed for an unknown fate. The dragon's grip was tightening, and she found it hard to breathe. Tears ran down her face as she managed to get one last look down at the village she was leaving. The fields were smoldering, many homes in ruin.

She didn't realize they were approaching the barrier until they hit it. The dragons passed through without any problems, as it was only a mirage to them. But as her body passed through the limits of the spell, Haiven convulsed and screamed with silent agony.

It only lasted moments as the dragons continued on their way, the largest of which was now carrying two limp prisoners.

* * *

Blist took aim from her position smuggled between two houses. The dragon unleashed fire on the field, and Blist's heart pounded as she watched their crops blaze. It was going to be a long shot.

Just before pulling the trigger, however, that irritating outsider's voice played in her mind.

_If you__'re taking a distance shot, you need to aim higher than your target._

Blist scowled; even in her head, he was patronizing. But she grudgingly lifted the crossbow so that it was higher than the point on the dragon's neck…

She pulled the trigger, and the dragon roared in fury and pain. Blist beamed as the dragon clawed at its neck and then took off into the sky. The woman felt a thrill of success, though it dampened when her vision fell to the still blazing crops. How would she fix that? _Could_ she even fix that?

More dragons were roaring closer to the center of the village, and Blist wormed her way out of the place she was hiding, her crossbow in tow. More beasts, then…_that_ was something she could help with. She bolted towards the sound, keeping an eye out. It became hazier the closer she got to the middle of town, and she frowned. There…the silhouette of another monster. Her heart pounded—this one was _massive._ Blist paused, and then ducked into another alleyway as she saw another circling—white and silver in color. Ice then, or lightning. She positioned herself in a way that the beasts couldn't see her and tried to make out their forms in the smoke. The light-colored dragon had landed by now, and she forced herself to breathe softly, willing herself not to cough. She didn't want to draw their attention away from whatever it was that they were looking at.

She ducked further into the alleyway, loading her crossbow. She would have to be careful; maybe taking on two dragons was biting off too much. Even if she managed a crippling blow to one, the other would then know her location to come attack. Her hands began shaking as she thought about it. Which dragon should she fire on? Or should she go get help? The dragons were suddenly roaring in unison, and she flinched further in on herself. Blist hated herself for being afraid, but she could feel the all-too-familiar feeling creeping up her legs, making them feel like they were glued to the ground.

_"NO!"_

The scream echoed in the space, and Blist froze. It was an Oni's shout, coming from out in the square. Her heart lurched; was someone out there? Some Oni the dragons were now preying on; that scream had been downright tortured.

_You are a dragon guard, Blist!_ The woman chided. _Get out there and act like one!_

Another deep breath, and she turned towards the opening. Her eyes widened as she realized that she could see the flicker of purple light; there _was_ an Oni out there.

"Iona!?"

Her call was lost in the roaring of the dragons, and she finally forced herself to the front of the alley. She held a hand to her eyes to try to block the billowing dust, but then she saw a dragon lunging for someone. Her heart stopped; was that Iona? Why wasn't she fighting back?

It wasn't until the beasts were air-born, up and out of the dust and smoke that she realized who it was that the dragon had in their grip.

_"HAIVEN!"_

Blist's scream pierced the air, and she lifted the crossbow to fire quickly. But there was no time to aim…her shot went far off course because of how badly her arms were shaking. She loaded it again and again, firing in vain as her eyes remained locked on the frail form in the dragon's grasp.

Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. The other dragons were leaving as well, but Blist didn't even notice as she watched the largest of the beasts make off with her younger sister. Was she dead? Why did they take her? Her stomach lurched with nausea. Were they going to _eat her?_

As the dismay threatened to drown her, a thought pierced its way through her mind. Iona. Iona would be able to find her…to save her. If anyone could track down that horrible beast…if anyone could save Haiven…

She forced herself to stand, her fear and misery becoming a resolve to find the woman she had looked up to for so many years. With one last deep breath, she charged further into the city of dust and smoke.

* * *

"They just…disappeared!" Amber's eyes were wide as she watched the dragons vanish from view.

"What in Ancient's name?" Keyda started.

"We've tracked them this far!" Tobias called, cutting her off. "Come on, King Cole! After those vanishing reptiles!"

Cole's expression was unsure, but Amber squeezed her father's waist as she hugging him from behind.

"We have to get to Theo before they do, Dad."

She felt him stiffen in agreement, and the next moment they were speeding up towards where the dragons had disappeared into the distance. The Xinta stared down at the large area, trying to pick out a figure somewhere. Why would Theo have come _here?_ If Tobias was wrong—which was likely—then where had they followed these rogues? Their base of operation? Or a trap?

The Guardian approached the place where they had seen the beasts vanish, and Amber squinted into the distance. Where had they gone? Were they not even there anymore? How could they…

She gasped along with the rest of the riders as a completely different world warped into view. Screams echoed around them, smoke and dust and dragons' roars forming a chaotic recipe.

"What?"

She heard her mother gasp, and the Guardian was forced to swerve out of the way as fire was suddenly launched at them. Amber held tightly, her eyes closed in fear. She had never liked riding dragons.

The Guardian managed a jerky landing, and Amber's heart pounded as the deafening noise continued around them.

"What is this place?" Cole's baffled question hung in the air. Amber turned, and her heart pounded as she caught sight of a group of children cowering under an awning. Without saying anything, she slipped off the Guardian.

"Amber!" Keyda's voice was full of warning, but Amber had caught sight of the beast menacing the children. Her eyes flashed. The young xinta sent a blast just as the dragon lunged. The boys screamed and pushed themselves back out of the way, but Amber's attack hit the dragon's face. It hissed, whirling on her to fix her with its blood-red eyes. Amber narrowed her own, which she knew were blazing and sent a wave of power.

"Leave them alone!"

The dragon howled as the wave crashed into it. After recovering, it shook itself and darted into the air. It was a smaller dragon, and Amber wasn't sure if it was leaving because she had cowed it or if it was going to get reinforcements. She made it to the children, but they backed away from her just as much as the dragon. She reached out a comforting hand.

"It's ok…"

"Why she all yellow?" she heard one of them hiss to the other, and she froze as she realized. Whoever these kids were, they had never heard of her before.

"Amber!" By now Cole and Keyda had reached her, and Amber turned around.

"It was attacking these kids…" she started, and the boys in questions shrank back at the sight of her father.

"Kids? What are kids doing all the way out here?" Keyda asked while Cole knelt down to look at the boys.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. "What are you doing way out here?"

The boys just stared at him with wide eyes, and one finally spoke up. "You've got eyes like the Freak-Prince…"

Amber felt a lurch at that, and Cole's brow furrowed in confusion. "Prince…you mean Theodynn?"

The boy was clamming up, his bright yellow eyes darting between the many figures cornering him right now.

"Do you know my brother Theo?" Amber finally demanded, and the boy looked over.

"I just know the outsider," he said defensively. "Iona calls him Prince sometimes. He's the one who comes here with the tall mean guy. He's got weird eyes…like him." He pointed at Cole, and he and Keyda made eye contact.

"Where is he?!" Amber demanded, and the boy shrank back again.

"I don't know!" the boy yelled. "Ask Iona. She would know."

Iona. That was the woman that her parents had mentioned…the one that Theo was supposedly meeting with.

"Where is Iona?" Cole asked, but the boy's eyes were looking past them now, his face paling with fear. Amber whirled in time to see that the dragon she had attacked was coming back…joined by another, larger beast. She wasted no time lighting up her hands, and her mother did the same.

The beasts drew close, and Keyda released an attack. Amber closed her eyes as she pictured her aura becoming long, strong strands. The smaller dragon roared in anger as Amber's chain-like aura hit him, wrapping around his legs and wings. Amber winced as the ensnared beast crashed into the side of the cliff. But when the dragon burst through to expose a furnished interior behind the clay wall, Amber realized that it wasn't the side of the cliff at all. It was a home.

"It's a village!" she realized. That explained the homes…the children. Theo wasn't just visiting some Ancient in the middle of nowhere. He was visiting this secret, hidden village.

Keyda didn't answer as she sent attacks of her own. She couldn't manipulate her power to warp it into certain forms like Amber could, but firing back-to-back blasts seemed just as effective. Behind them, Cole was ushering the children from the scene.

"You need to find somewhere safe…"

"This _was_ our somewhere safe!" the boy with yellow eyes snapped, but Amber could see them darting away down an alleyway. Soon, Amber was joined by her father as they watched the smaller dragon warily. It had pulled itself from the rubble, hissing and spitting as it's eyes burned. Cole looked around and picked up a large chunk of earth, chucking it at the dragon with surprising accuracy. The beast yelped in pain the rock hit it square in the face, exploding in a cloud of dust. That seemed that was the last straw for the smaller dragon; it took to the skies and seemed to be fleeing out and away from the cliff-enclosed area.

Amber and Cole turned their attention to the other dragon, which had started lunging for Keyda. She managed to dodge out of the way, but Amber's heart pounded as she watched the dragon swing with its tail. The powerful limb had a longer reach than the ruler was expecting, and she gasped as it struck her in the middle and sent her flying.

"_KEYDS!__"_

Cole ran for her as she hit the side of a building and crumpled. Amber wanted to run for her mother as well, but she could see that the dragon was powering up an elemental attack. Her heart pounded and she pictured an aura net. It wasn't hard to summon the emotional support for it; the rogue beast had just hurt her mother.

The net hit fast and true, wrapping around the dragon. The ice it tried to fire on them hit the net and crackled into an explosion of snow, and it hissed as it writhed in Amber's spell. Her expression was hard with determination, her arms shaking with the effort of keeping the spell going against such as large and irate creature. Large rocks began exploding on the dragon's face and flank, and it roared. Amber risked a glance over to see her father summoning chunks of earth with glowing arms, sending them flying towards the beast. She was relieved to also see her mother on her feet, though she was grimacing in pain as she held her side.

Amber turned back to the dragon as it roared in fury. It finally managed a strong enough spasm to rip through her spell, and the young xinta gasped as her trap disintegrated. The beast turned on her, and she met the dragon's furious glance calmly as she panted. If it was war it wanted…

Suddenly, there was another wave of power crashing into the large beast. But this one came from a source out of sight, and Amber's heart pounded.

"Theo?!" she called. If the attack wasn't from her or her mother…

The Dragon howled in pain and finally took to the sky to join its other cowardly companion, and Amber's heart plummeted as she caught sight of the withered and angry figure that came into sight as the dragon left.

"Iona?" Keyda's question was angry. Despite the fact that this woman had just chased the dragon off, this old Xinta was also quite possibly the one who had gotten Theo involved in all this mess. The woman's expression darkened further, her harrumph audible even from where Amber was standing.

"Seems the little Prince shared far more than he said after all."

Prince? She meant Theo, didn't she? Amber wanted to scream at the woman and force her to tell them where her brother was. But she couldn't stop staring at the two long, curved horns on the woman's head. She really was a Xinta…just like her.

"Where's my son?!" Keyda's demanded. Iona merely sneered.

"I'd love to deal with you lot now, and get it over with. But I have far too much on my plate at the moment…"

A dragon roar echoed; The dragons were calling in unison. It was a frightening sound, and Amber could see Iona, Keyda, and Cole stiffen. She turned to the sound. Where was Theo? Was he somewhere in this mess? Is that why the dragons had come here?

By now, Keyda had made her way over to the Xinta, Cole close behind. Amber held back; as much as she wanted to yell at this Iona character, she wanted to find Theo even more. She wondered if she should just run off and start checking houses.

"Where is Theodynn?" Keyda demanded again, and the woman sighed. She fixed the Ruler's with a long look, like she knew they weren't going to back off, and she was already exhausted from the thought of dealing with them.

"He will be fine, so long as he followed instructions."

"So, he is here?" Cole asked desperately. Iona's eyes narrowed, but then there was another yell above them. Everyone looked up to see Tobias clinging to the back of the Guardian, his scream half war-cry and half terrified-yell as the Earth Guardian wove above the dusty streets, chasing retreating dragons.

Amber frowned as she watched a handful of beasts rise into the sky. There weren't many of them, but it seemed strange that they were all leaving at the same time. Iona turned and watched as well, her eyes narrowing. But whatever she was thinking was cut off as Keyda grabbed her roughly.

"Where is my _Son?!__"_

Iona's eyes flashed as she turned on the Ruler, and Amber screamed out as Iona blasted Keyda back. Cole's arms immediately lit up as he launched an attack at the Ancient. Iona's eyes widened as she sent a blast of her own to counter the large chunk of earth.

"Don't touch my wife," he growled, his scar and arms blazing threateningly as Amber made it to where her mother was grimacing and cursing in the dirt. The young xinta helped Keyda to her feet as Iona murmured to herself.

"Elemental Master…that's a new one. Though not from around here, with eyes and skin like that."

Cole stiffened, and Amber felt a surge of anger as Iona continued.

"Strange eyes…that's where the Prince got it, then. Not an experiment after all…"

"Where is he?!" Amber screamed at her, her eyes blazing with anger and fear. Iona knew where Theo was. She had done something with him, Amber _knew_ she had. The Ancient's feelings were hard to read, but she could make out a glimmer of something every time they asked about Theo. It was less of a feeling than it was an increased effort on the Ancient's part to hide her feelings…and that in itself was enough to make Amber suspicious.

Iona sighed. "All in good time," she finally said, her tone clipped. "I must attend to my people; if you haven't noticed, we've just suffered a targeted attack."

"Your people?" Keyda's voice was still dripping with anger, and Iona didn't reply as she turned to leave. Cole grabbed the Gnarled Xinta's arm before she could, and she turned with flashing eyes.

"I don't recommend getting in my way…"

"Tell us where Theo is…if he's here. We can help you aid your villagers, but we need to know he's safe."

Her eyes flicked across his face and she scoffed softly. "He gets it from you," she muttered, and Amber wondered what she meant. "If you must stay, see if you can search for the wounded. Or, Firsts Forbid, the dead." Her expression twisted then, and Amber picked up on a small flash of pain before the Ancient's feelings were once again hidden behind an impenetrable wall.

"But…" Keyda started, and Iona turned to her.

"I will find Theodynn and bring him to you. Meet me in the center of the village with any wounded. We must first account for the hurt." Iona must have sensed their further hesitation because she scowled. "Your _Theo_ will have been more protected than anyone in my village, as long as he followed my instructions."

"We're coming with you to find him," Keyda snapped, but Iona shook her head.

"It is a sacred space, and I will not have outsiders there."

"We are only here for Theo, and we aren't…"

Iona ripped her arm from Cole's grasp, her eyes flashing brightly as she backed away. "Do as you're told, or face the wrath of an Ancient!" she snapped, her demeanor becoming terrifying for a moment. Her eyes blazed, her long hair whipped around the two gnarled, curved horns…and there was a flash as she disappeared.

254

Pippa normally wouldn't give up the chance to eavesdrop. But in this moment, staring at where her Uncle was lying next to her, she decided that she would rather be in here with him than out where the other adults were talking.

The child had been instructed to wait with Hershel in case he woke, but as Pippa watched his chest slowly rise and fall, she knew that it was because Myrah and her parents were going to talk about things they didn't want her to hear. Things about how her Uncle was dying…

Tears smarted in her eyes, and her hand grabbed the crystal hanging around her throat.

"Uncle Hershel…"

He didn't reply, and she sighed before continuing.

"I'm seven now, I think. I don't know when I turn seven, cuz usually Prince Theo is the one who tells me. But I _feel_ seven. Cuz when I was six, I wasn't as smart as I am now." Her hand squeezed the crystal in her hand, the combined emotions crashing into each other inside of her. "Now that I'm seven, I know that…that you might not get better." Her eyes squeezed shut, and tears slipped down her face as she mumbled. "You said that you were gonna teach me, remember? That once you got control you would teach me and I could be your apprentice."

Pippa's eyes finally opened, and she released the crystal so she could fiddle with the leather band around her wrist. It hurt to even look at it anymore, knowing that her Uncle was never going to be able to teach her now. Her expression twisted as she fought with the knot. She ended up half-chewing it off in order to get the knot undone, and she finally sat with it in her hands as she panted and glared at it.

"It's not _fair!__"_

A small burst of aura came out of her as she squeezed the leather band, tears falling down her face. But then she opened her eyes to look over at her Uncle. To see if Hershel even responded to her outburst at all.

He hadn't moved, and her eyes filled with tears again as she really looked at him. He looked sick…dark circles were under his eyes, his chest barely moving as he breathed. All at once, she couldn't be angry at him anymore. With a sob, she reached out to grab his hand. Once again, he didn't react, and Pippa carefully opened his hand so she could put the leather band inside before closing his fist around it.

"It's ok," she finally managed, looking away. "It's ok, Uncle Hershel. I want you to get better…" Her face twisted up. "But I won't hate you if you don't," she finally promised. "Cuz I know you really tried."

She cried a little longer, but then she realized how tired she was. She hadn't slept well the night before, when she fell asleep searching for herbs. Now, as her tears dried on her face, she curled up next to her Uncle and closed her eyes, her fluffy head on his chest so she could feel him breathing as her exhaustion finally overtook her.

* * *

Iona grimaced as she appeared in the cave. Transporting made her nauseous, and she had to prop herself against a wall to keep from collapsing. It had been far too long since she had done that.

After her vision cleared, she looked around the cave. Dripping could be heard in the distance, the lake as cool and serene as ever. But as Iona filled the space with watery purple light, her stomach clenched.

"Haiven?" There was no one here. Horror filled her as she looked around, walking towards the lake. "Prince? Where are you?" She cursed at the lack of response, and suddenly her fear and anger was replaced with a wave of exhaustion. She was old…too old for all of this. If anything happened to that girl…

A horrible realization suddenly hit her. What would happen if Haiven had been taken? Would the spell even allow her to leave? Her eyes filled with tears; never in her many centuries had a relic ever tried to leave the boundaries of their spell.

It took her a while to summon the strength for another transport, but it was either that or crawling through the small tunnel to get to Haiven's home. She was _far_ too old to attempt something like that.

* * *

Cole carried the man to the center of town, and all the while the elderly Oni groaned and cursed.

"It's this leg! This darn leg. Could've killed all them beasts if I wasn't so crippled. So close to death…"

"Pa!"

Cole turned to see a woman running over, her expression concerned beneath the streaks of dirt and ash. The man turned to her.

"Pallo! This yellow demon is here to take me to the departed realm…"

Cole raised an eyebrow, and the woman looked up at him fearfully.

"Who are you?" she demanded, and he sighed as he kept his voice soft.

"Just here to help…" he assured, lowering the man to the ground in the center of the village. He cried out in pain, and the woman's face pinched with concern as she knelt down.

"Now Pa, are you _actually_ hurt, or…"

_"Cole!" _The Earth Master turned to see Keyda coming out of another building. He hurried over, and she rubbed her face. "I've checked every structure on this side, damaged and not. I can't find him _anywhere._"

Cole swallowed, but he put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him."

"Iona! Has anyone seen Iona…please, it's urgent!"

They turned to see a woman running up. She was obviously shaken, and Cole studied her as he went to see if he could help. It was strange; he had noticed these Oni looked different than the others around the realm. While some of their hair was still dark, many had deep brown rather than black hair, and their clothes were vibrant colors despite being smeared with ash.

A young man broke from the crowd of the wounded. "Blist? Are you alright?!"

He reached, her, and the woman shoved him off. "No, Pax…I need Iona. Where is she? I already tried her home, and it's _destroyed_."

"Are you alright? Did the dragons hurt you?" He tried to touch her again, obviously concerned, but Blist ripped from his grip again.

"They took _Haiven!__"_

Everyone within hearing froze, and Cole frowned at the reaction. Glancing around, he could see everyone's stricken and horrified expressions. Suddenly, the young woman broke down, and the man named Pax seemed unsure about how to approach her.

"The dragons took Haiven…she was with the Freak," Blist sobbbed. "It took them both, and only Iona can help her now…_she has to save her!__"_

Cole's blood ran cold. He felt Keyda stiffen next to him.

"No." She murmured it, and Cole summoned his guardian in his mind. The woman said the dragons had taken the "freak." The children from before had called Theo as much. He felt his wife's grip on his arm tighten, and he turned to see her staring up at him with tears in her eyes. "Cole…"

"We'll go after him; wherever they're taking him, we'll find it."

"You cannot reach him, where he is now."

Everyone turned at the strong and weary voice. Iona was approaching the crowd, her steps slow and tired. Blist ran to her.

"Iona…"

"I know," the Ancient assured softly. "I know they took her."

Blist's eyes filled with tears again, and Iona sighed.

"Where are they?" Amber's voice broke the silence. She had been over by the children, keeping them busy as she showed them aura tricks. But now she was glaring at Iona. The Ancient looked up at her, seeming to register Amber's existence for the first time.

"They have been taken to the Island, sister Xinta."

Amber stiffened, and Cole felt a lurch of horror. Keyda's grip on his arm tightened.

"Why? Why the Island?" Cole demanded.

Iona turned her eyes to him, her expression too sad and weary to even seem irritated. "It has become powerful indeed… working with puppets made of Oni and Dragon alike."

"Then we go after him." Aura was already spinning around Amber, her eyes glowing as she seemed to come to a conclusion. "I know how to get to the Island. I've gotten there before."

Iona seemed surprised by this, but then she was sighing.

"It's no use. It doesn't matter if you can reach the Island or not. If it doesn't wish for you to find them, you won't. No one can."

"But you have to save her!"

Everyone turned to the woman called Blist as she blurted out.

"There is only one way to get her back now," Iona said, her voice gaining strength as she seemed to come to a decision. "We must give the Island what it wants. It's forcing our hand…forcing the trade."

"What trade? What on earth does the Island want?" Keyda demanded. "How do we get our son back!?"

Iona closed her eyes, and Blist hugged herself.

"So you _can_ get her back?" the younger woman finally asked, and Iona sighed.

"I will try. But until then, the protection spell guarding our home is gone. Blist, you must get the villagers together. Take them to the sacred cavern…"

"What?!" The woman seemed shocked, but Iona looked up to glare at her.

"It is the safest place in case the dragons return. The villagers will wait there until I come back. I am counting on you to get everyone there safely."

Blist just stared, but before she could argue any further, aura winds were whipping around the Ancient Xinta. Keyda and Amber both cried out and tried to reach her before she could leave. But in a flash of light, Iona was gone.

The village was quiet for a few moments in the absence of their leader. That's what she was, Cole realized: the person they turned to for guidance and protection. The one called Blist stared at the spot in shock, but then she was turning to face the crowd.

"You heard Iona," she called. "We get everyone to the sacred lake. Help those who need it, search for those who we have yet to find…"

Cole tuned out the woman's directions. His guardian had finally returned, and many of the Oni shrieked in fear as they darted out of the way of the landing beast. A yellow-skinned figure popped his head over the dragon's.

"Fear not, noble people! This beast is friend, not foe…"

"Tobias. We need to get to the Isle of the Ancients," Cole cut in, and the Ambassador grinned as he looked over at the ninja.

"Sounds like an Adventure!"

"You're not coming with us."

The man's expression fell, and Cole pushed away the feelings of guilt when he saw how hurt the ambassador looked.

"It's too dangerous, and the Island tends to target those without power…." He started, but then Amber cut in.

"These people need help, Tobias. They've just been attacked; surely you have the expertise to guide them?"

Tobias looked down at the ragged villagers, intrigue finally flickering in his eyes. "Yes…it appears they were very unprepared for such an attack. I'd wager they relied heavily on their camouflaging spell and were untrained in the way of defense…"

"So help them!"

Tobias blinked as Keyda boarded the dragon behind him, glaring daggers. He finally nodded. "Alright. I will see what I can do."

He slid off as Amber climbed up after her mother. Once Cole had boarded, the dragon spread its wings and launched into the air.

_The Island will not accept you_

Cole clenched his teeth at the Guardian's warning. "We have to go find my son."

_You have nothing to offer it, Master of Earth. It is a place even Elders and Guardians learned to avoid; it has a way of ensnaring its victims. Far from its influence, it can never reach you. But surrender yourself to its shores, and you may never escape. _

The ninja's heart pounded, the warning making him think of Theodynn. Somewhere, the Island had his son trapped in its dark, cold walls. Cole hadn't been on the Island long…or at least, he wasn't conscious for most of his stay. But the memories he did have of the place were not comforting.

"Don't worry, Theo…" he murmured as they headed out of Dragon Territory, making their way towards the ocean. "We're coming."

255

A whisper of wind stirred his hair, and Theo rolled over in bed. Another whisper…something someone was trying to say that was just out of reach.

He finally opened his eyes, taking in the light of day in his bedroom. His eyes scanned the familiar walls, the desk. How had he gotten back here? Wasn't he with Haiven? He couldn't quite remember…

He swung his legs out of bed, shivering at the coldness of the floor. What time was it? The sun was obviously up already; he had slept in.

…_Sleep__…_

His eyelids sagged, an overwhelming desire to curl back up in bed overtaking him. He nearly gave in to it, but in the end, he shook off his sleepiness. No doubt his mother would have something for him to do; bad enough he had slept in this long.

He left his bedroom and frowned at the empty hallways. There should have been a guard posted at his door…people in the hallways. But there wasn't so much of a servant that he passed, let alone anyone else. His parent's bedroom was empty, as was the council room and their offices. Where was everybody?

_Theodynn_

A whisper again, and he whirled.

"Who's there?"

Silence now, and his heart pounded. What was going on? Where was everyone? As he stood barefoot on the cold stone, he could make out a sound now. He strained to hear it. Was that…cheering?

He followed the sound cautiously. It led him to the room connected to the large balcony, where they stood for important announcements. The cheering was getting louder, and Theo's confusion grew. He stumbled out onto the balcony, and his heart pounded as he realized he was facing a massive crowd of Oni. Bigger than he had ever seen…except perhaps at Amber's naming ceremony. As he stood above them, the crowd's cheering got louder as they screamed and shouted in earnest. Theo stared down at them, his heart pounding in his confusion.

"What is this?" he asked, but there was no one else on the balcony to answer his question. He could hear the crowd shouting his name, and he turned to go back into the fortress. He had to find someone…or at least go down into the crowd itself and ask them what on earth was going on. But as he faced the glass doors that led inside, his gaze fell on his reflection.

He froze. He looked different; older. He was dressed in official clothing, an orange scarf suddenly draped around his shoulders. And on his head, a silver circlet.

He stumbled backward in shock, closing his eyes against the roaring of the crowd and the reflection that didn't feel like himself. Suddenly, there was silence. When he opened his eyes, Theo found himself in a strange room. He didn't recognize it; wooden beams on the ceiling, stone walls and floors. "What…"

_All hail Theodynn__…Ruler of the Oni._

He whirled on the voice again, and his mouth went dry as he finally recognized it. "…Amber?"

And suddenly there she was, staring at him with an interested expression. It looked like her, but he narrowed his eyes. It wasn't right…something about her was off. Perhaps it was the predatory expression, or the way she held herself. When she spoke, it was Amber's voice…but different. Deeper.

_Your destiny is great, boy of courage. Yet, should my Chosen not be returned to me, I must replace this destiny with a new path. _

"You aren't my sister," Theo accused, taking a step back. "Who are you? Is this a dream?"

_Do not fear me, Theodynn. I have no wish to harm you_

"A test?" Theo guessed next, but then it clicked. Horror filled him, acid climbing his throat. "This is the Island. You're testing me again…torturing me with memories and riddles…"

_This is no trial; you have proven yourself worthy already. A child of courage, warmth, and love. What a gift you have, to love so easily__…_

"Stop using my sister's form!" Theo demanded. It was unnerving, having Amber speak to him this way, especially because he didn't know who was actually addressing him. The voice merely laughed.

_I meant to comfort you with the image of a friend. Would you prefer the image of a tormentor?_

Suddenly Amber's body warped and changed, and Theo pressed his back against the stone wall behind him. Her horns grew, her body stretching into a tall and slender form. Her hair lengthened, the curl replaced by straight, dry strands. Amber-colored eyes flashed gold, and Theo closed his eyes.

_"Stop."_

_ Oni Heir__…you have nothing to fear. _Evynn's voice taunted him, and he shook as he heard her approaching.

"What are you?" he demanded. "Evynn? Or the Island?"

_I am underestimated. But not for much longer._

Theo kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face the echoes of his nightmares. Evynn laughed, and his fists clenched at the sound.

_Perhaps there is Hatred in your heart after all__…but such a small amount, reserved for your true tormentors. On the whole…your heart is pure. A worthy sacrifice…_

"Get away from me!" he begged, stiff with fear.

_Perhaps you would prefer a neutral face._

The voice had changed again, and Theo flinched at the feeling of something on his face. It was just a whisper of wind, really…the barest hint of a chill.

_You lack aura sense__…but you would still make a worthy Guardian, if it must come to that._

Theo's heart lurched, and his eyes flew open. Lunise stared at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Lunise? I thought you were dead…"

He blurted it out before he could think better of it. An icy wind immediately pierced him, and he gasped.

_My Guardian is dead, stolen from me. This is mere an echo of her memory__…_

Theo swallowed. Slowly, his own memories of what had happened before arriving here trickling back. Dragons attacking the Order of Echo and Antirock…Haiven…

Fear shot through him. What had happened to Haiven? Laughter echoed around him, and he shrank back away from Lunise. Or her echo…or whatever this was.

_The girl is safe, little Prince. Safer here within my walls than she would be out of them__…more useful to me than she would be to those who kept her before. _

Theo's mouth went dry. "Haiven's here? What have you done to her?"

Lunise was reaching out again, and Theo went to smack her hand away. His arm went through hers, however, and his heart pounded in his ears.

"Stay back! You have to let us go…what could you possibly hope to gain from bringing us here?"

_My Heir has abandoned me. Should he return, I shall free you home. But should his final heartbeat occur outside of my shores, then your destiny shall be sacrificed to replace his._

"Your Heir?" Theo murmured, shaking his hand in confusion. "I don't understand…"

_The one promised to me since my creation. My freedom__…born of my power…_

Suddenly the fortress walls were melting away, the stone replaced with pillars of black glass. Theo swallowed hard. Images began flickering in the glass.

"Master Hershel?"

He whispered it, his eyes widening in surprise as images of his teacher flitted in and out of sight. A blind Hershel being led by Lunise. Hershel floating in the midst of darkness, his eyes filled with light. A pale figure in a cage…an arm lost in billowing dust…

"You're waiting for _Hershel_ to come?" he finally managed, looking back at where Lunise had been standing. But she was gone, her ethereal voice echoing around him.

_I do not wish to rob you of your destiny, Theodynn. But should my Chosen abandon me at last for the departed realm, then I shall have no choice._

"What?" Theo breathed. There was a rumble that echoed around him, an icy wind suddenly tore at his hair and clothing.

_Even the Greatest Legacies are only as strong as the Heirs who shall carry them on. _

Theo backed away, trying to decide if he could escape. Was there a way to get off the Island? How had they left last time?

_I was dead last time__…_ he remembered with a jolt of panic. Around him, the Island laughed.

_You were kept from the departed realm, Prince of Courage. Only time will tell which destiny you were saved for. _

"What is it that you think I can offer you?"

_You serve as a precaution__…the girl as protection. The dragons were wise to bring you both…and it was wise of me to give them the sight to find you. You shall both prove useful indeed._

He swallowed hard, remembering that Haiven was also somewhere on this insane Island. "Can I see her?" he begged. "Can't you at least let us be together?

_You shall see the Relic, Oni Heir. But not yet. _

Theo frowned in confusion. "Relic? What relic…"

But the Island was flooded with light as another memory played. Theo stiffened, waiting to see what scene from his life it was pulling from. But he didn't recognize the scene at all. It wasn't until he caught sight of a young girl with blue-grey eyes that he realized that these weren't his memories. They were Haiven's.

A young Haiven laughed and played with her older sister—Blist, Theo realized. A little ways off, two parents watched with pride and love. Blist fought her sister with a wooden sword, and Haiven's expression became mischievous as she summoned a blast to knock her sister's sword from her hand. But then Blist burst into tears, holding her hand tightly as her parents came running over. The scene shifted, and suddenly Iona was standing, her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I will teach her; she will make a fine apprentice."

Haiven looked up at the older woman and smiled, and it was clear when Iona looked down that she was attached to the small child.

_The world offers only pain. You will be fortunate, should your destiny be to stay with me forever. _

Theo's heart lurched. "No…"

_Free from the pains of the world. Hatred__…Sickness…Death._

The scene changed again, and suddenly the parents from before were lying on bed-mats, eyes wild with fever. Iona was there, holding the mother's hand with a look of strained sadness.

"I will care for them…as if they were my own," she swore, and Theo backed up instinctively as the mother's eyes filled with tears. Haiven and Blist stood in the doorway, holding each other as they cried silently. He wondered if the Island would force him to watch the deaths of the two figures shaking with fever, but then the scene was changing. Another person was lying on a mat, their form far too still and rigid to be alive. Another victim of the fever, but this man's hair was grey, his entire upper body covered in tattoos. Iona came into focus in the background, staring at the man in dismay.

"Too soon…she is still too young. But the spell is broken without a relic to replace the old, as it has been for centuries. What can I do…" Iona rubbed her face, and Theo realized there was a girl in the background. Haiven stepped forward tentatively.

"I can do it, Iona. I'm not too young."

Theo inhaled sharply. It was the first time he had ever heard Haiven's voice. It was soft, but strong. It had a melody to it.

_She would have made a nice singer__…_ he thought before he could think better of it.

Again the visions changed, the swirling pictures making him dizzy. Two figures in the wilderness, one now covered in tattoos that seemed too large for her small body. Her expression was determined, and he watched as Iona began the chant. Haiven was lifted into the air, her eyes and tattoos glowing.

The roar of a dragon. A scream. Silent darkness.

Theo felt sick, witnessing this history. "Stop," he begged. "These aren't my memories. These aren't for me to see."

But the glass walls were lightening again, and Theo could hear Iona's voice.

"…The spell is half complete, my dear. You…you are the village's relic, and will be forever. But the physical barrier was not formed in time."

A young girl finally came into focus, her now-mismatched eyes blinking up at the Ancient woman holding her. She went to say something, and her eyes widened in panic. Iona's grip tightened.

"I almost lost you," the woman managed, stroking Haiven's face. "The process…it left you near death. Haiven…" The woman's shoulders were shaking as her voice became hushed. "I had to go into your mind…I had to bring you back. But…something happened while I was in there. Your voice…"

Haiven tried to speak again, obviously desperate to make any sound. When she couldn't, her small body broke down into silent sobs, and Iona held her close as they cried together.

"Why are you showing me this?" Theo demanded, whirling to glare into the abyss of darkness as the memory faded. His own eyes were filled with tears.

_Throughout all history, the message is the same. Ancients bring pain. They bring suffering. They break their promises. When I gain freedom__…when I become THE REALM…then shall I rid the world of them forever._

"When you gain freedom?" Theo repeated softly, feeling sick at the thought. The wind whispered in his hair, as if to comfort him. It had quite the opposite effect.

_Do not trouble yourself, worthy one. Now is the time we wait__…wait for the Chosen to make his final decision. _Suddenly the comforting feeling was filling him again…the one that lulled his eyes to droop and made him want to curl up on the floor and dream. _Sleep now__…and perhaps you will wake a guardian. _

The threat shot enough icy panic through him to ward off any chance of sleep. Theo trembled as he turned helplessly, trying to find a way out. But before he could demand anything else, a haunting song began to echo around him. It took him a minute to recognize it, but then he realized what it was. A lingering melody played on panflutes.

"Haiven…"

The Island was silent, and Theo walked towards the sound of the song as if in a trance. The walls stretched in front of him, endless and twisting as he tried to locate the source of the haunting tune. His worries became a buzz at the back of his mind, his soul filled with a sudden longing. Where was she? Where was her song coming from?

"Haiven? Where are you?" The song led him on, and finally he saw a glimmer of light in the distance. He ran towards it, the tune of the panflute becoming more rhythmic. It ebbed in and out around him, like a chant. He stopped as he finally caught sight of Haiven.

"What are you doing to her?!" His voice came out harsh and accusatory, and around him the Island's cold wind blew at him with displeasure. But he was too angry to care about the Island's threats.

Haiven floated in the air, her eyes and tattoos glowing brightly as her short brown hair floated around her head. Her arms and legs drifted aimlessly as she floated in the heart of the room. Theo's eyes filled with tears as he saw how her eyes stared into nothing, her mouth forming the words of some silent chant. Tendrils of light came off of her, stretching to the walls of the chamber she was in like threads of a web. As he watched, further wisps of light drifted from her and connected into other threads or latched onto the walls and floor

Theo finally ran towards her, his hands powering up to rip through the web slowly ensnaring her, but he felt himself blasted back.

_The relic belongs to the Island now, young Prince__…_

"She's not a relic! She's a person," Theo spat, pushing himself up to attack again. But he cried out as the Island sucked hungrily at his feet, gluing him to the spot.

_Be still. The Relic feels no pain__…this is the purpose for which she was created. _

"Let her _go!__"_ Theo demanded, wrenching to free himself.

_The Ancient has misused her__…locked her away without allowing her to reach her potential. The Island has unlocked her potential. The Island benefits from the protection she provides._

"You don't need her protection!" Theo spat, his eyes fixed on the figure floating in the middle of the room. "You are already all powerful. Please…let her go…"

The Island rumbled around him, a comforting laugh. But then Lunise's voice was echoing around him once again.

_With the power of the Relic, I am shielded from any who would dare invade my shores. Only my Heir, who__'s power matches my own, will be allowed entrance now. Should he come, I will no longer need the relic. I will no longer need you. _

Theo trembled. Wisps of light were making their way to where he was trapped, and he shied away as one touched him lightly.

"And if Hershel doesn't come?" Theo finally forced himself to ask. He swiped at the light tendrils that were now aiming for him, but they dodged nimbly. In the next moment they were wrapping around his wrist, and he gasped at their gentle invasion. His vision suddenly blurred, his mind filling with such a comforting feeling…

_Then the Relic shall become my source of warmth. And you, dear Prince__…shall become my Heart. _

Theo wanted to be afraid of that. But the tendrils of light were coaxing him forward now, pulling him closer. The Island released his feet and he stumbled, his heart and mind filled with soothing light and reassuring warmth.

"Your heart…" he mumbled, his knees beginning to collapse as his consciousness was at last coaxed into a gentle sleep.

A rumble pattered around the chamber like a purr…a display of the Island's satisfaction as a cocoon of light wrapped around the Oni Heir. His breathing slowed, his mind frozen in a state of perfect calm. When he was enveloped at last, the Island pulled him further into its consciousness. Unaware in his state of peace, Theodynn was dragged down through the frozen glass to the Island's true soul, protected from the impossible cold by his blanket of light. Here he would stay until Hershel's final heartbeat determined his fate for eternity.

_Sleep__…and dream of greatness, little Heir. _

The Island settled around its two prized possessions, awaiting the decision of its Chosen.

20


	86. Chosen: Chapter 86

256

Iona could see him chopping wood in the distance, and she quickened her pace despite her exhaustion. Too much transporting; she was far too old for this. It was irritating, she decided distantly. Being part of an immortal and all-powerful race didn't mean much when _age_ was still a factor.

The man looked up as she approached, his expression immediately wary. She could feel the anger and worry coming off of him, and she scowled. She would have preferred to have transported to Hershel himself, but she couldn't seem to find him in her search of the realm. Perhaps it was due to the power-blocking ring he insisted on wearing, or perhaps he was dead. It was the latter she feared the most. Unable to connect enough with Hershel, her transport dropped her off near her next best bet: the man's brother-in-law.

"What are you doing here?" He made no effort to hid his suspicion from her, and her scowl deepened as she reached him.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

The man's brow furrowed. What was his name again? Tolta? Something like that…

"What are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Your brother-in-law. Where is he?"

A mix of emotions came from the man now, and she noticed that his grip tightened on the ax in his hand as he studied her. Guilt, anger, grief…what was going on in his head?

"Hershel's dead."

His words were calm. Almost unfeeling. Yet they tore into her. Dead? He couldn't be dead…if he were dead, then there was nothing she could trade to the Island to get Haiven back. If he were dead, then…

A glimmer of something, buried deep in the man's soul. But Iona sensed it, and her despair was quickly replaced with grim victory. "You almost had me."

His expression flickered at her soft words, and Iona's eyes flashed.

"You're good at hiding your feelings, when you want to. But not good enough. Your brother-in-law's alive…but I assume he's close to death now."

He clenched his jaw as a response, and she took a step closer.

"Where is he?"

"Just leave him alone. He's already on death's door…just let him rest."

"He doesn't deserve to rest."

The man's eyes blazed now, and she could feel his anger. But Iona was far too tired and desperate to care what he thought of the situation. Let him be angry; there were more important things at stake. She threw up a hand; she had enough energy left for aura manipulation. The man stiffened as the power hit him, pulling him an inch or two off the ground.

"Enough!" he spat, but it wrapped around him tighter as Iona eyes blazed with unfeeling impatience.

"Things have gotten out of hand; he must be returned to the Island…"

"He would rather die," the man pointed out angrily, still struggling against his bonds.

"He doesn't get the choice. Something very important has been taken from me…" She trailed off, the realization hitting. "And something important has been taken from you as well."

The man glared, and she could feel his hatred and disbelief. She continued calmly, the aura around him loosening.

"Hershel must be returned to the Island if you ever want to see the Oni Prince again."

Confusion, and then dread. When she could see the horror of the realization setting in, Iona nodded gravely.

"The Island took the boy…and Haiven too. It's holding them hostage until it's true victim is returned to it."

"You're an ancient!" The man cut her off, his eyes flashing as he struggled once again. "You can go to that stupid Island…you don't need Hershel. You can get them back!"

The aura tightened again as Iona became angry. Why did none of these fools understand? How could they not see what was at stake? "I cannot defeat the Island. If we are to get them back, we have to give it what it wants, and it wants Hershel. I don't know why…I still cannot fathom what it sees in him. But it has made its demand and we have no choice but to follow through."

"_I__'ll_ go!" the man spat, wrenching against the tightening aura. "I've been to that ancient-forsaken place and made it home again. If I have to be the one to find Theo, I will…"

"You're not _getting it!__" _It crushed him now, and she heard him grunt in pain. He was struggling to breathe, and Iona's eyes blazed as she stared him down. "The only way to bring them home is to give it what it wants, you daft man! We don't have the time or means to strategize." Her voice softened as she continued. "Hershel is as good as dead anyway; put your stubbornness aside and look at this logically."

His face was turning red, from both anger and the lack of air. Iona was stern as she continued.

"I know you can. I could read you from the first moment I met you. You think with your head, not your emotions…you see the truth in any situation without letting your feelings get in the way. You know that if Hershel is allowed to die without going to the Island, we will lose Haiven and the Prince forever. Is it fair to make the Heir suffer Hershel's fate on his behalf?"

She dropped him, and the man fell to his hands and knees as he gasped for breath. He was still so conflicted; Iona could feel the storm of emotions inside of him, and there was aura wind whipping around.

"I don't have time to search the realm for him," she continued coldy. "Where is your brother-in-law?"

He was shaking now, and she wanted to slap the fool. It shouldn't be this hard of a decision for him, not after what she had observed of his character. He didn't even _like_ his brother-in-law, so surely…

"Dad!"

The man's head whipped up, and Iona could feel his panic as he turned. A young girl came darting out of a tent in the distance, running towards him with pinwheeling arms.

"Dad! Do you get the wood yet? We gotta keep the fire going, Uncle Hershel's getting so cold…"

Iona felt a wave of relief. Hershel was right here, then…right in that tent fifty feet away. It was strange that she couldn't sense his aura from so close; it was distinctive. It really must be the ring…

"_No.__" _Tolan growled. Iona had started to move towards the tent, but the man was pushing himself to his feet, glaring at her. "Don't you dare go in there…"

She eyed him coolly. "I don't have a choice."

"I'll…"

"Look, boy…I'm old, I'm angry, and I've lost something very important to me. Nothing is going to sway me now. So for the sake of you and your family, I would suggest you stay out of the way."

"Who's that?!" The child had reached them now, staring up at Iona with a face scrunched with confusion and mistrust. Her father's daughter, that was for certain, and then man pulled her away from the Xinta.

"Pip…"

"Who are you?" the girl asked again, louder. But Iona ignored the question as she continued to the tent. The man didn't follow, and she sighed in relief as she finally felt his resignation. He knew then…he knew that it had to be like this. She was just glad it finally clicked for him; though there was nothing he could do to stop her, every moment she wasted with meaningless distractions was a moment closer Hershel came to departing.

For Haiven's sake, she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Myrah came back into the room, and Syn looked up. The Leader felt strangely self-conscious under her gaze as the healer scanned the borrowed outfit Myrah was now wearing. After a moment, Syn nodded.

"Not too bad of a fit. A little tight...and a little short; you're taller than I am." Syn's tone was distant, perhaps even apathetic. Myrah matched it as she came over to sit down next to Hershel once again.

"Thank you for lending them to me."

"You could hardly stay in that blood-soaked robe," Syn said softly. She was darning clothes, but every few minutes she winced as she pricked herself with the needle. Myrah knew she was distracted; Syn glanced up to check if Hershel was still breathing just as often as the leader did.

Myrah grabbed her husband's hand again, her eyes drifting down to the binding mark around his wrist. She had a headache from the number of times she had cried and stopped herself from crying, so she exhaled slowly as tears filled her eyes once again. Nothing in her life had done this to her—no change or circumstance, no matter how difficult. She was able to push through it all. But this felt horrible and empty and wrong, and she reached out to push Hershel's hair from his face.

"He's getting so cold," she murmured, watching as his chest lifted and fell in shallow breaths.

"Pip just left to ask Tolan for wood," Syn assured. Myrah nodded absently, internally begging Hershel to wake up. She knew she had to let him go, but she desperately wanted to hold him again. Talk to him again.

The door fluttered, and both women turned to see an elderly woman in the doorway. Myrah's eyes fell on the woman's gnarled horns and she immediately positioned herself in front of Hershel.

"Iona, I assume," Myrah said coldly, and Syn stood.

"What are you doing here?"

But Iona didn't look at either of them; her gaze had fallen on Hershel. The Xinta had a strange expression on her face as she spoke. "Not dead…not too late…"

"What?" Syn demanded, but Iona walked past her. Myrah stood as well, blocking the Ancient's path.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, repeating Syn's question. Iona's gaze flicked to her face, and then to the binding mark around her right wrist. The older woman snorted.

"Ah, so you're the one he was so desperate to return to…"

"You said it wasn't too late," Syn interrupted, coming to stand next to Myrah. "Does that mean…have you come to help him?"

Myrah's heart suddenly filled with hope. If anyone could figure out how to save Hershel now…

Iona's cruel sneer dashed the hopes quickly. "There is nothing anyone can do for him now; he is going to die regardless."

Tears pricked the leader's eyes again. "But he's wearing the vengestone!" Myrah argued desperately. "It was supposed to protect him! He said you told him to never take it off, so he would be safe…"

"I told him to never remove it so the _realm_ would be safe!" Iona snapped, her eyes flashing. "The power is devouring him from the inside regardless, but the stone blocks him from having any external power surges. As more of his body and soul is transformed, the more the stone is cutting back on." She gestured to where Hershel was weakly breathing behind the two women. "At this point his makeup is mainly power…by cutting it off, he's cutting off his very lifeforce."

Myrah froze, and Syn moved quickly. "Then we need to take it off…"

It was unclear what exactly happened next. One moment the curly-headed woman was kneeling to remove Hershel's ring while Myrah turned to watch, but the next moment both she and Syn were being thrown across the room in opposite directions.

"Fools; he is too close to transformation. It would be deadly for everyone if you remove the ring outside the halls of the Island."

Myrah looked up groggily from where she had landed, and Syn's voice pierced the air.

"The Island?!"

"It's where he must be returned," Iona agreed, reaching Hershel at last. She bent down, cupping his chin, as if debating. "Now, how to lift him…"

The leader's blood had run cold. She moved to run towards her husband, but there was another flash and she found herself frozen. She wrenched and cursed, and Iona's eyes bore into hers.

"There is nothing to be done. He has incurred the wrath of the Island, and he must be the one to pay the price for that."

"Just leave him alone! _Please!__" _Syn was begging from the other side of the room, and Myrah looked over to see that Syn had been similarly frozen. But Iona's gaze had drifted from the leader to something behind her.

"What in Ancient Times…"

_The statue_ Myrah realized. The Island's puppet that Hershel had turned to stone. The leader watched as Iona's expression twisted with horror—and even fear—before she looked down at the man on the ground.

"I knew he was unnatural…I knew he'd lose control," Iona murmured hatefully, and Myrah blistered with injustice and rage.

"How _dare you!__"_

"It's not Uncle Hershel's Fault!" Everyone looked over to see that Pippa had come into the tent now, obviously angry. "The mean guy was hurting Mom! Uncle Hershel had to do _something_!"

Tolan came through the door in the middle of Pippa's defensive argument, and he grabbed her shoulders to hold her back. "Careful, Fluff…" he murmured, and Myrah watched his eyes wander the room, taking in the situation.

"Tol…you have to stop her!"

His eyes darted over to where Syn was struggling against the spell holding her hostage, and Myrah could see tears on her face.

"She's trying to take Hershel back to the Island!"

Tolan looked away, and Myrah narrowed her eyes at his conflicted expression. Pippa's eyes began to blaze as she yelled at Iona.

"You can't take him back there! The Island is mean! He'll_ die!__"_

"He's dying anyway, Fluff." Tolan's remark came out soft, and Myrah's heart fell to her stomach. But her own feelings were nothing compared to the look of betrayal on his wife's and daughter's faces.

"Tol…" Syn begged, but Iona was speaking again.

"You understand at last," she said, looking at Tolan coolly. "Come over here…I'm old, and I can't lift him."

Tolan's jaw clenched, and Pippa began squirming in his grasp.

"NO! _DON__'T LISTEN, DAD! DON'T DO IT…"_

Myrah watched in hopeless horror as Tolan knelt, turning his daughter to look at him. She still writhed, but he spoke calmly.

"The Island has Prince Theo, Pip. It will hurt him if we don't bring Hershel."

The child froze, and Myrah felt dizzy. Theodynn? How on earth had the Island managed that? She pictured the cheery teen and the room spun. She might have collapsed, had she not still been glued to the spot.

"But…" Pippa finally managed, and her father squeezed her shoulders.

"Hershel wouldn't want someone else suffering for him, Fluff. You know that."

He was moving away now, headed towards Hershel, and Myrah mind flashed red.

"You'd be taking him against his will!" she accused, her eyes filling with tears. She still didn't know what exactly had happened to Hershel during his time on the Island…but she had seen his terror. She knew that going back to the Island would be worse than death to him, and she fought harder against her restraints. Tolan ignored her as he reached his comatose brother-in-law, and Iona gestured impatiently to where Hershel was lying.

"I cannot transport him; I don't have the strength," the Ancient woman was saying.

Tolan froze as he knelt next to the pale, gaunt figure on the ground. "I can't transport."

The woman scoffed in disdain, but after a moment she seemed to realize that the guard was serious. "I'll be there to guide it, I just don't have the energy to power it…"

"I _can__'t transport,"_ Tolan repeated, turning with flashing eyes. "I've never managed to do it."

"Just leave him alone!" Myrah begged. "It's bad enough he's dying…don't you dare doom him to the fate he fears most!"

"Tolan, _please!__" _Syn added._"_We'll find another way to get Theo back…"

"Powerless Oni…always think they know how things work," Iona scoffed with disdain. "They just think aura can be used to fix _everything_ because they_ don__'t understand…"_

"Hershel would want to save Theo," Tolan pressed softly; he seemed to be talking to himself as much as anyone else. Myrah's heart pounded as she trembled internally.

"Dad _don__'t do it!"_ Pippa begged as she reached her uncle, grabbing Hershel's arm as if her holding him would make it so no one could take him.

"He isn't choosing this fate, not like this," Myrah added. "You can't be sure of what he would choose!"

Tolan's brow furrowed as he pondered her words. He turned and studied his daughter's expression as Pippa pouted, her eyes filled with tears.

Iona turned to sneer at Myrah. "He's made too many mistakes to be allowed choices now. I mean to take him and free the innocents pulled into this mess." She turned back to Tolan. "And if you cannot transport, then you will provide me with the energy to do so…"

Myrah watched in hopeless despair as the Ancient reached for the guard. Pippa screamed and attacked the Ancient, and Iona's hands lit with power. In that moment, Tolan's expression hardened with a decision. In a blur of a motion, he reached over and ripped the ring from off Hershel's hand.

Myrah gasped in fear and shock as everything dissolved into a world of light.

257

"You should have told me sooner!" Amber's voice was nearly lost to the harsh sea winds pushing back against them. Below them, miles of cold choppy water threatened, and she squeezed her father's waist tighter despite her anger.

"We already told you; we had no idea that any of this was even going on until recently. We told you everything after discovering ourselves!" Keyda defended from her place behind her daughter. Amber scowled, but there was no point in lashing out to her parents. She knew who she was really angry with.

"Theo should have told me sooner. He was obviously doing this for a while now. Why didn't he trust me? Why keep it a secret?"

The Guardian rumbled in annoyance as a sea bird nearly crashed into them, squawking as it was flung through the air by the increasing winds. Amber was shivering hard, and she closed her eyes against the salty air.

"Even when I went in to talk to him this morning, he didn't tell me _anything.__" _Her expression darkened as her tone became bitter. "Well, besides that he's apparently in love with someone…and that Myrah asked him to marry him."

She felt both her parents stiffen with horror. Keyda spoke first. "_What?__"_

"But…" Cole started, and Amber scowled.

"I don't know when, or how…or why. He just mentioned that she made an offer, and then dragons attacked before I could get anything else out of him!" Her anger pulsed inside, and she could feel hot tears on her cheeks. "I _told_ him something was off about her! _Why doesn__'t he ever listen to me!? Why didn't he talk to me…"_

Her woes were cut off as they crashed head-on into something. Amber wasn't even sure what had happened; one moment they were flying above the sea, and the next the Guardian was jerked to a sudden volatile stop, roaring in pain. For a moment it lost control, stunned by its head-on collision into nothing, and Amber screamed as they dropped towards the waves. But just before she flashed her parents out of there, the dragon regained control. An angry rumble echoed inside of it, and Keyda finally managed to speak.

"Cole, what on earth…"

"He says that he ran into some kind of barrier."

Cole's voice sounded pinched, and Amber looked out across the sea. There didn't _seem_ to be anything there. Before anyone could stop her, she summoned a large orb of aura and sent it flying towards the direction they had been going. It sailed through the wind for a moment, and then all three passengers jumped as it crashed and exploded across an invisible surface.

"Why is there a barrier? A barrier for what?!" Keyda demanded, sending blasts of her own. Both the dragon and Cole sent chunks of earth flying towards the invisible wall. But each attack that hit home dissolved into nothingness. The dragon was speaking again, and Amber felt her father inhale sharply.

"What?" she demanded, and Cole turned to look at her and her mother.

"He said the Island has managed to put up a protection spell…a powerful one. We won't be able to get through."

Amber's eyes widened in fear and horror. "A protection spell? But…"

"We have to get to Theo, Cole. There _has_ to be a way!" Keyda cut in, her eyes flashing. Cole nodded, but the dragon was rumbling again, and from the look on her father's face Amber knew the dragon's council wasn't good. Cole turned to address the dragon again.

"Can we try it from all sides? Our son is in there…"

The Guardian was in the middle of answering when a roar split the air. Amber looked up and tensed as she realized there was a dragon headed right for them, and a blast of fire exploded from its mouth. But just as she was about to scream for the Guardian to get out of the way, the fire hit the invisible barrier, exploding off to the sides. Amber blinked as she realized.

"It's trapped…_inside_ the barrier…"

A few more roars, and the family could make out other dragon forms darting against the walls that had been formed by the island. Amber had a horrible feeling.

"Why did it trap them inside?" she whispered.

"Those are the dragons that were attacking the village."

Cole's voice was grim, and as Amber peered closer, she realized he was right. There was the small dragon she had ensnared…and the larger one they had fought together. There was a huge maroon dragon that she didn't recognize, and a few others. All trapped like bugs behind glass.

"What are they doing here? They work for the Island?"

"They brought Theo to the Island…" Keyda remembered. Her voice didn't sound very remorseful as she glared at the creatures, but Cole's voice had more of an edge of worry.

"The Island's holding them captive. But why?"

Amber's expression darkened. "Why does it do _anything?__"_ she asked. "Why take Theo? What could it possibly want with him that it would send a hoard of dragons to take him?"

The Dragon below them rumbled, and Amber could see her father's expression become tight.

"Dad…"

"Let's go around," he said, cutting her off to address his Guardian. "There's got to be some way in."

Amber looked at the dragons still trying to claw their way out, her heart sinking. Because if they couldn't even find a way _out, _what were their chances of finding a way _in?_

* * *

The room was glowing dimly as the old candles vainly attempted to keep the evening at bay. It was hot; the woman on the bed was cursing and thrashing weakly, but eventually she stilled as sleep took her.

An older woman was standing with a bowl of water, the only noise in the room the raspy breathing of the figure on the bed and the splash of water as the older woman washed a whimpering form.

"No squirming now," the tired Oni mumbled, and the newborn squeaked. Finally washed, the woman looked around, as if for something to bundle it in. "No clean cloth…don't surprise me that you're always ailing, Ilya. Not if you can't even wash the clothes you wear."

She finally wandered over to a corner of the room where a small shelf had a bunch of odds and ends shoved in. She managed to find a relatively clean scrap, though it was covered in holes. The woman was turning away from the shelf when she noticed something glittering. She paused, and the two dark eyes looked away as the small child suddenly tried to push themselves out of her line of sight.

"What now?" the woman muttered, and she came over to fish the child out from behind the shelf. The small form stiffened, his steps wooden as she dragged him out.

"What you doing back there, for? Hiding?"

The boy stared up at her with large eyes full of fear. As the woman scanned his face, her eyes came to rest on the bruises along his cheekbone and jaw. He stood frozen, as if waiting to be punished for being found. As though his mere existence were a punishable crime.

The woman's eyes softened as she studied him, and a squeak from the naked bundle in her arms reminded her what she was doing. She turned to the tiny, frail infant, and wrapped it deftly in the hole-riddled scrap.

"Not the only one now, are ya?" the woman asked, glancing back at the boy. He still seemed glued to the spot with fear, and he didn't say anything. But as the woman finished bundling the infant, the child's eyes drifted over to it. The already large brown pools widened as he took in the infant's form, and the woman looked down at the baby before glancing back up at the boy. After a moment she sank down to hand it to him. He backed up instinctively, and the baby whimpered.

"Nothing to be afraid of, lad. You've just got an infant sister now."

He stared at the bundle, and suddenly the baby began to cry. No doubt that it was cold, being held out away from the woman's warmth. A flash of worry flickered across the young child's face, and the woman studied him as he reached out to hold the infant. He pulled it close, surprisingly strong for being so young, and the woman tutted.

"Not much older than her yourself, are ya? Can't be more than four or five years…"

The boy didn't seem to be listening. He was holding the baby close to him, studying her tiny features as she cried. At seeing one of her hands desperately groping the air, he provided a finger for her to hold. The baby grasped it tightly, and suddenly her cries softened and stilled. The boy's expression changed; his fearful, pinched features suddenly relaxed into a smile of genuine pleasure.

"There you go. Got her to stop crying, at any rate."

The baby whimpered a few more times, but the boy murmured soft comforts as he bounced her. If she were any larger, she would have been hard to hold. But she was a frail thing, and it seemed the boy was stronger than he looked. Eventually, the baby opened her eyes to study his, and she squeaked as her hand tightened around his finger. Her other hand managed to make it out of her bundling, and it grasped the collar of his filthy shirt tightly. He smiled at her, and the woman was surprised by the affection in his expression. It was rare from anybody these days…but especially rare for a boy so young.

"Don't get too attached," she warned as she moved to start cleaning the area. "No doubt it won't survive long…not with Ilya for a mother. The infant would need someone looking after her."

The boy didn't seem to hear as he reached out a tentative finger to touch the infant's face. She sneezed, and he blinked in surprise. A small laugh escaped…hesitant, as if the boy wasn't used to laughing.

"What's called?"

The woman turned as the boy spoke. His voice was barely audible, and she didn't understand him.

"What?"

The boy looked up. "What's called?"

"Her name?"

The boy nodded, and the woman sighed.

"Not my call to make. She's Ilya's kid…_your_ sister. You'd know more than me."

The boy frowned, no doubt confused. But after a minute, something seemed to register. "Mine."

The woman frowned as she watched the boy look down at the baby again, his expression becoming protective.

"Mine. My Sin-ter."

"Sure," the woman agreed quietly. "Your sister."

"Sin-ter tiny…" The infant was falling asleep now, and the boy shifted her weight as he looked back up. "Sin-ter eat?"

"What does she eat?" the woman tried, and the boy nodded again. She shrugged. "Milk, if Ilya will feed her. Or I guess you could get it from a hoofer, if you have one."

He seemed to think about that, and then he looked back down at the bundle as the child began to whimper again. He pulled her close, murmuring softly.

"It's ok, Sin-ter…it's ok…"

The tent faded…the candles dimming as the world became darker.

Sin-ter…

_Syn_

Her voice broke through the darkness, though he still couldn't see anything.

"_Leave him alone!__"_

He wouldn't release the memory, however…wouldn't come back up to consciousness. That memory…it was important. It pressed on his exhausted mind, willing him to understand. To solve the riddle before it was too late…

_"…Not his choice…"_

_"DON'T!"_

A boy holding an infant. Her hand grabbing his…

_"…fate he fears most!"_

The moment her eyes met his for the first time. She needed him, but what was more…

_"…too many mistakes…"_

She had _chosen_ him.

Light erupted into every corner of his mind and soul. He gasped as his weak form was filled with power…his doubts and fears replaced with blinding knowledge. Things he had never known came forward in his mind, mixing with the pieces he had finally managed to connect. That's why it wanted him. That's why it needed him…why it had chosen him.

The power was overwhelming, but he pleaded with every part of himself. He pleaded with the power itself. So close to an overdrive, but he kept back…he had to keep back. It was all too clear now what he had to do, and he couldn't do it here…he had to return.

The power fought him at first, tearing at him like it wanted to shred him apart. But he kept up the battle. Too much at stake. His destiny finally discovered, he couldn't give into the power now. Not like this.

It finally subsided, and he closed his eyes in relief. He filled his lungs with air, more deeply than he had been able to with the cursed vengestone. After a moment, he felt his body touch the earth again. He had been floating, then. But now his back was back on the ground…he was under control.

His eyes opened in confusion as he felt cold soaking through his clothing. He blinked once, then twice…and then sat up. He felt horror flood through him a moment as he realized that the room he was in was blasted with snow.

"Pippa?!" His voice came out as a gasp, but then there were warm hands on his arm.

"Uncle Hershel!"

He turned and sagged as he caught sight of his fluffy-haired niece. Her eyes were filled with tears and he pulled her close. "Thank goodness…" he murmured, and she pulled away.

"You made all this white stuff!" she pointed out. "Lots and lots of white stuff!"

"It's called snow…" he murmured, but then he heard another voice behind him.

"Hershel?"

His heart flipped, and he turned to see Myrah standing nearby. She looked dazed, and hesitant, and he smiled warmly as he stood with ease. "Myrah…"

Her eyes filled with tears and she reached him quickly, throwing her arms around him. He closed his eyes as he held her close. He was happy because she was safe. But he was regretful, because he knew what still had to occur.

"You're alive."

Hershel turned again to see an Ancient Xinta standing near the door. He could feel both awe and fear coming from her, and he studied her.

"Yes."

Iona clenched her jaw and then glanced past him, to the statue of Pazzol. "Thought I was a goner, as soon as that ring came off."

She seemed to be talking to herself, dazed, but Hershel didn't have time to process her meaning because suddenly Syn was there. He felt a wave of love as she touched his arm, her expression twisting with emotion.

"Hersh…"

He released Myrah so he could turn and pull Syn close, and suddenly his sister was sobbing into him. He closed his eyes; he could feel her guilt and pain, and it hurt.

"It's not your fault, Syn. None of this is your fault…"

"I'm sorry I was so mad…" she sobbed, holding him. "I just…I didn't want to lose you!"

"Don't apologize, Syn. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

He pulled back to look her in the face. He was calm…because the power filled him with calm. There was not much left to him but power now, he realized. But just because his mortal form could not contain it forever, that didn't mean he had to fear it. It didn't mean him any harm. Nor would it harm those he cared about. It merely wanted him to fulfill his destiny. It thrummed within him, filled with knowledge.

He turned to look around the room. Myrah, Pippa, Syn in his arms, Tolan a yard or so away, studying him with a stony expression. Even Iona in the doorway. These were the people he cared about. He had to protect them.

The snow was melting, but Hershel wasn't even aware of the cold soaking his feet. His very skin pulsed with power, and he knew he was abnormally warm. Syn pulled back, her hand going to his face.

"Hersh…you're burning up."

He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"You can't stay here." Everyone turned to face the Ancient Xinta as she spoke again. She was eyeing Hershel warily; she was afraid of him when he was like this, he realized. But her voice was firm as she addressed him. "The power is so close to consuming you completely. Should that happen outside the Island…"

"I know." His voice wasn't regretful, or even fearful. His power thrummed with the knowledge of what had to happen next.

"The Island's got Theo."

Hershel's eyes flicked over to where Tolan was standing, his arms folded as he studied him. But his calm demeanor couldn't hide the anxiety inside. Tolan's true feelings were all to clear to Hershel. The guard swallowed once.

"You've got to get him back…"

"The Island doesn't want Theo. It will let him go," Hershel assured calmly. He could feel everyone's confusion and wariness; they knew something was wrong. He sighed deeply before facing Iona again. "I know now what my destiny is…and I have accepted it at last."

There were whispers of dread and fear now from the others close to him, but from Iona he felt only confusion as her brow wrinkled.

"What do you mean?" she finally demanded. Despite the power burning inside of him, his voice was calm as a cool breeze as he answered softly.

"I am the Heir of the Island, and I must return home."

258

"That doesn't make any sense." Syn spoke first, her heart beating wildly. Hershel turned back to her, staring at her with those calm eyes full of light. She shivered, but she forced herself to continue. "I know you, Hersh. You're my brother. You don't belong to the Island…you aren't its Heir. That's just the power lying to you…"

"I know it sounds strange," he murmured, giving her a comforting look. "Perhaps I misspoke." The room was silent as it waited for Hershel to explain himself. He took a deep breath, glancing around at the freezing drifts of white powder that had exploded out of him when Tolan had removed the ring. "I suppose it would be better to say that the end of the Island's destiny is my legacy. That it's reign will end with me and I will end with it…"

"That makes even less sense," Tolan pointed out quietly from his place brooding on the side. Syn still couldn't believe he had pulled Hershel's ring off…it was a risk, to be sure. But her husband didn't look sorry about it, even if he was wary of Hershel when he was like this.

Though, they were all wary of him now. Because even though he was calm…even though Syn knew this Hershel wouldn't hurt her…she could tell this wasn't her brother. He was still in there somewhere, no doubt. But this confident, fearless person speaking wasn't really him. The power was heavily affecting him; he didn't even seem afraid at the thought of facing the Island once again.

"There's got to be a way to stop the Island and get Theo back without losing you," Syn tried, and Hershel pulled away. For the first time, a glimmer of doubt crossed his expression, and he sighed.

"It will release Theodynn if I go, but to stop the Island, I will have to join it."

_"No."_

Syn looked over to see Myrah giving Hershel a severe look. Syn moved away grudgingly so Myrah could grab his arms.

"Hershel…if you join the Island, then I will never see you again."

He stared at her, his expression achingly sad. But though he seemed sorry, he didn't look like he was rethinking his plan. Myrah must have noticed as well because her eyes filled with tears.

"Hershel…" she begged, and Syn stiffened as Hershel leaned forward to kiss his wife. It was the first time Syn had ever seen them _kiss,_ and she looked away as Myrah sagged in his arms.

"_Ewwwww__…."_

Hershel pulled back to look at where Pippa was wrinkling her nose. He chuckled, but then his expression sobered as he looked down at his hand. He opened it slowly, as if just realizing that something had been hidden within his fist this entire time.

"Your bracelet…" he murmured, and Pippa looked away.

"It's for you. So you know I'm not mad."

He smiled again, his sad smile. Syn watched as he stared at the bracelet. The hand holding it suddenly blazed with light. Pippa's eyes widened as she too watched, and then Hershel's hand faded.

"The braid should hold the spell…" he murmured, and then he knelt to tie it around his niece's wrist. Pippa jerked back, and Hershel studied her closely. "What's wrong, Pippa?"

"What kind of spell is it?" she demanded.

"A protection spell. I…I won't be here to protect you anymore, Pip. Maybe this will help you…"

Pippa's expression darkened, and she snatched the bracelet from his hand. He seemed surprised, and Syn bit her lip as she watched her daughter grab Hershel's arm. The room was silent as they watched the child tie the bracelet onto her uncle's wrist. Hershel gave her another quiet smile.

"I don't know if that will help much, Pip…"

"_You_ need protection, Uncle Hershel. Not me!" she demanded, and he studied her for a moment. Then he was reaching out to touch her hair, his hands glowing.

"Hersh…" Syn started quietly, not sure what he was doing. But she trailed off as she realized he was braiding Pippa's hair. It was a tiny braid, due to the fact that Pippa's hair was still short. His hands faded, and Syn could barely make out the tiny plait tucked right behind her daughter's ear. Pippa reached up to touch it, and Hershel tweaked her nose.

"Leave that braid in, Pip. It will protect you so long as it stays braided."

She blinked and nodded solemnly.

"You'll come back, right Uncle Hershel? _Please_ say you'll come back…"

Hershel's calm finally broke, and Syn felt herself becoming emotional as she saw the tears form in his eyes. "I can't promise anything, Pippa. But I will do what I can."

Pippa pouted, and then she was throwing her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to go," she whimpered softly. "That stupid Island…stupid stupid Island…"

"It will be alright, Pippa," he murmured into her hair, but he was holding her close as he spoke. "You'll be ok."

She squeezed him tighter, but then Tolan was there putting a hand on her shoulder. "Gotta let go, Fluff," he murmured, and Pippa looked up at her parents. For a moment, Syn wondered if she would scream and cry and refuse to let go. She realized she wouldn't blame her daughter if she did, and Pippa looked like she was going to for a minute. But then the child sagged and looked back at her Uncle.

"You'll save Prince Theo, right Uncle Hershel?"

"The Island will release him," he agreed with a smile as he gave her nose one last tweak. Then he was standing, and Syn's tears spilled over as he turned to her. His own expression twisted, and she could see pearly aura stirring things in the room.

"Get your emotions under control," Iona chided. She had been watching everything in almost a daze from the corner of the room, but now she spoke up and reminded everyone that she was there. "You have to get to the Island before the power consumes you completely."

"I am aware," Hershel said, cutting her off with an irritated glance in her direction. "But I'm not leaving without saying goodbye."

It hit Syn hard, and when Hershel turned back to look at her, she was sobbing once again. "Hersh…you can't go back there," she managed. She remembered what he had told her about the Island. What it was trying to turn him into. Already, she realized that the last of the dark streaks in his hair were nearly gone…his freckles all but nonexistent. Picturing him as some ghostly waif like Lunise…

Hershel reached out as Syn sobbed. But rather than embrace her, she felt his hands in her hair. She trembled but didn't say anything as she felt him undo the braid she always had in her hair, and then he re-plaited it with glowing hands. A protection spell, she realized numbly…but she didn't care about any spell. She would rather have her brother!

He finished, and Syn melted into him as he finally pulled her close. He was so warm, which was strange. Hershel had always been cool, his whole life. Cold hands, a cool and refreshing tone. But now he was uncomfortably hot, though she didn't care as she clung to him.

"I'll never get you back!" she realized as she sobbed. "This is worse than losing Phos…because if the Island takes you…"

"Don't cry, Syn. Please don't cry."

How could she not?! Hershel pulled back and she felt him cup her face in her hands.

"You are the reason I was ever strong," he told her. "The reason I ever had hope. I haven't always been there to protect you when you needed it…and I'm sorry. But you were always there, the second I needed you," he murmured to her.

"But I _haven__'t_ been!" she argued wetly. "Hersh…I left. And I could never protect you…I don't even have _powers!__"_

He shook his head, smiling comfortingly. "You were always there when I needed you most. As for powers…Syn, don't you get it?" He gestured to the others in the room—Tolan, Pippa, and then himself. "The only reason that any of us have power is because of you. You _are_ our power."

Syn's eyes filled with tears again, and her brother kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said, and it took her back to that moment over a decade ago. Phos was leaving the tent for the last time…Hershel was going with him. He had done the same thing then as now…this was goodbye. Syn hugged him tightly one last time.

"I love you too," she sobbed. But then she could feel someone gently pulling her away. She turned to see Tolan looking at her. He was wearing that expression…the one where he was upset about something but not wanting to show it.

"He's got to go, Syn," he murmured. "The longer he waits, the more the Island will do to Theo."

"It won't harm him," Hershel corrected softly as he studied his brother-in-law. "But I am in danger of having an overdrive if I don't get there soon."

Tolan looked up at Hershel, and the two men studied each other for a few moments. Hershel began reaching for Tolan's hair, and the guard immediately stiffened and took a step back.

"I'm good," he said gruffly, and Hershel scoffed.

"Tolan, you stubborn hoofer. Hold still for once."

Tolan scowled, and Syn could tell he was uncomfortable as Hershel deftly plaited his hair. Rather than take Tolan's usual braid out, Hershel just added a second, smaller braid next to it. Tolan swallowed as he reached up at the end of the process.

"…Thanks, I guess," he finally muttered, and Hershel raised an eyebrow.

"The great Tolan actually offering gratitude for something?" he joked softly, and Tolan rolled his eyes.

"Ancients…" the guard started, but then Hershel was squeezing the guard's shoulder.

"Thank you, Tolan."

Tolan blinked, and Hershel's blazing eyes bore into the guard's as he continued.

"For what you do for Syn and Pip…for what you've done for me. Thank you for trusting me to make my own decision."

Tolan broke eye contact first, glancing away. He was generally able to maintain eye contact through anything, but Syn could tell this was shaking him up. Tolan finally nodded by way of an answer. "Sure."

Syn clung to her husband, since she couldn't cling to her brother. She felt Tolan's arm go around her waist as he pulled her close. Hershel was turning to face Iona.

"You should return to your people," he said. Iona scowled.

"I need to make sure you make it to the Island…"

"I will go, Iona. Do not doubt me. And regardless of my own commitment, you could not force me even if you wanted to; the Island is protecting itself with a powerful barrier relic. It has made it impossible for any but me to reach it now."

Iona's face pinched with confusion, and then she blanched. Syn wondered what connection the Xinta had just formed, and Hershel spoke again.

"Haiven will be freed, do not fear. You may stay here if you wish, but your people would appreciate your presence."

Iona didn't seem to know what to say to that, but Hershel was already turning to address the final person in the room. Myrah had watched each exchange silently, tears running down her face. But now as Hershel turned to her, her expression hardened with something that Syn couldn't place.

"Myrah…" Hershel started softly, but the leader shook her head. They all watched in disbelief as Myrah walked to the back of the tent and left the room.

* * *

She didn't really have a destination in mind. Myrah walked briskly, tears still making their way down her face as she tried to put as much distance between her and the tent as possible. It hurt…everything hurt too much.

A warm hand on her arm caused her to jump, and she whirled to see Hershel standing there. But it wasn't him…not really. She pulled back, and hurt flickered across his face.

"Myrah, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She stared at him, her body trying to decide whether she should just escape this conversation completely or stand her ground. But the Western Leader wasn't used to running from her problems. Hershel was reaching out to touch her face, and she stopped him. He sighed.

"I don't blame you for being angry…"

"I can't _do this, _Hershel!" She _was_ angry. But she was struggling to know why. He stared at her, his eyes glowing with that inner light. Myrah didn't used to see a difference between this Hershel and the one she had gotten bound to a week before. But now… "I don't want an apology," she finally blurted, hugging herself as she fumed. "I don't want you to stand here and tell me you love me…or put some braid in my hair, or kiss me…."

Hershel wasn't saying anything, which was almost worse. Myrah pushed her hair out of her face—it was wind-whipped, dusty, and hopelessly tangled. But she didn't care.

"I already _know_ you love me," she finally snapped, looking up at him. "And I don't care about protective spells!"

"What else can I do?" Hershel's voice wavered a bit, but his expression was still so infuriatingly calm. Something snapped, and she wanted to punch him.

"You could _react!_" she finally yelled…screaming into his face. "You should be heartbroken…or terrified…" She wiped at her face, furious at the tears and the situation. She longed for the days where she could keep her emotions under control. "Before, you couldn't even _think_ of the Island without shaking in fear. But now here you are, supposed moments from transporting there…and you don't even seem _upset!__"_

When he didn't say anything, she grabbed his arms and shook him.

"I want you to scream, Hershel! Or cry…or…or do _something _other than just stand there and _stare at me! Like I__'m the one overreacting!" _She was crying in earnest now, and whispers of wind licked at her hair and skin as his expression trembled at last. There was the glint of tears in his eyes…despair written across his features. But it wasn't _enough. __"Say Something!" _she ordered, shaking him again. "Or do you just not care?! Are you even _Hershel?!__"_

He looked away, and the tears were spilling out now. When he spoke, his voice wavered. "I can't react." It came out as a whisper, and she wanted to slap him.

"What do you…."

"I am terrified. At least, I think I am…under all this blinding _light._ Does it help to hear that?" he cut in quietly, meeting her eye again. "It's not that I'm not scared…because I know I am, even if the power is numbing that. But I can't react…I'm too close to an overdrive already. If I lose control now…"

His face twisted, and she watched as he once again looked away. For a moment, she could see him again. In the slump of his shoulders…the weariness in his demeanor. The moment when he didn't seem so confident.

All at once, Myrah's fury left her, and she stood in the sand feeling empty and numb. Hershel looked up at her again, scanning her as if he were memorizing every feature. There was a haunted look in his eye now that she hadn't recognized before, and when he reached out to run his fingers along her cheek, she let him.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, and his gaze grew distant.

"Remembering the future."

Her expression twisted with confusion. "Hershel, that doesn't make any sense," she pointed out, but he seemed distracted as his hand moved to the back of her neck.

"That world…what it did to you…what _I_ did to you…"The winds whipped around them again, and Hershel's expression was full of pain. Myrah reached out a hesitant hand to touch his face.

"It was just a dream," she murmured. But his eyes were hardening in resolve.

"Maybe I should be more afraid," he admitted. "Maybe it's because I'm not even the same person I was. I want to think I'm still myself…but everything also feels so different." His thumb rubbed her cheek as his voice became stronger. "But fear doesn't matter…that's what the power is trying to teach me. I have to do this, Myrah. I have to do this for my family…to protect you and our son."

Her body went numb. Herhsel's gaze had dropped, and Myrah's hand immediately went to her middle. "But…" Her mind went blank as she looked down at her shaking hand. "Hershel…I don't even know if there _is__…" _She looked back up and trailed off when she realized that Hershel was crying. Not in hopeless despair like he had been right before she had removed his ring…this was different. Silent tears were running down his face, and yet his expression still seemed resigned. It was the expression of someone who only saw one possible way the future could go. Myrah's heart twisted, and then Hershel was placing his hand over hers on her stomach.

"The day he was born was no doubt one of the best moments in my life," he offered softly, and the leader felt glued to the spot by denial. Hershel continued, his voice breaking. "I saw him. He's beautiful, Myrah. He has your eyes…"

"_Stop.__" _She managed to back up now, shaking her head. "Hershel…you didn't see the future. It was just a _nightmare__…"_

He smiled then, the kind of smile you give someone when you're trying to soften the blow. She began crying again, and Hershel cried with her as he reached out.

"I wanted nothing more than to grow old with you…" he told her, and she wished he would stop, because his words cut into her as his hand moved to hold her arms gently. His voice was soft and steady—the healer tone she had become used to over these past months. "Having you…having _him__…" _His hand rested on her middle for a brief moment longer. "…It's all I could have asked for. But now I know: your future will be safer if I'm not in it."

"_STOP IT!__" _Myrah hit his chest in anger and desperation. Hershel fell silent, watching her, and his pale features blurred as she stared at him through her tears. She wanted to push him away and pull him in all at the same time, and he seemed to be waiting for her to make a decision. Her hands shook as she finally reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't seem to be expecting the kiss, but he pulled her close to him as he kissed her back. She clung to him fiercely, and his aura whipped around them. Perhaps she should have been more afraid, but she didn't care anymore.

Thunder split the air, and Myrah's eyes flew open. She pulled back as the rain began to fall, pelting them in an unexpected shower. Her eyes met his, and she swallowed as she spoke in her best authoritative tone.

"You can't doom yourself to this fate because of some future you saw," she ordered.

He didn't answer, and she tightened her grip on the collar of his shirt.

"Hershel…these past months have been absolute _madness. _Everything I've ever known has been questioned and pulled apart. Every plan I ever laid has been turned upside-down. The future I was trying so hard to control…" She trailed off, the rain kicking dust up around them. "Even now, I can only be sure of two things," she told him sternly. "The future is _never_ set in stone…and I love you."

His arms tightened around her waist, and Myrah's eyes closed as he kissed her. Thunder continued to rumble, but she didn't care as she held him close. She realized in that moment that she had always known that she was going to lose him. But losing him like _this _was torture. Watching him grow weaker and weaker on the cusp of death was horrible. But this? This was him at his strongest and most confident, choosing to leave her forever.

Hershel pulled away too soon, and she moved a hand onto his cheek. It was hard to determine the rain from the tears, and she glanced at the storm falling around them.

"I didn't even know it rained much in the North…" she murmured distantly.

"The power had to be released somehow."

She looked back at him, his eyes still glowing. She realized that the aura winds were still whipping around them, and she shook her head in confusion.

"You're doing this?"

The look on his face was answer enough, and she scoffed.

"Just another mystery…I suppose," Myrah murmured, her words choked with emotion. "You promised me once that I would learn all your mysteries, _Master_ Hershel…"

He didn't say anything, but his hand moved to grab hers where it rested on his face. He pulled it over so he could kiss it, and it was all she could do to keep from breaking down again.

"I wish I could give you everything…" His words were barely audible, and she held him close as she swallowed hard.

"I don't want everything. I only want you. Come home. You could just make it rain every time the power builds up too much…find other ways to subdue it so we could stay together."

"It wouldn't be enough. I've seen that future, Myrah, and I can't let it happen. I must return to the Island. I have to give it what it's been waiting so many centuries for."

She closed her eyes. "Then take me with you."

He pulled back, and she opened her eyes to give him a desperate look.

"I can't just stay behind, wondering what's going to happen to you. I want to be there…I want to be next to you every moment…"

His face twisted as he moved to hold her hands. "I can't bring you."

"I _order you_ to bring me," she challenged. "I _won__'t be left behind." _Hershel didn't say anything as he scanned her face, and Myrah could tell she wasn't going to convince him. "Please…" she begged, and he shook his head.

"The Island would destroy you. It won't allow anything in the way of its goals, Myrah. To the Island, you are an obstacle. Someone who would dare keep me from its grasp…"

"I don't care about what the Island thinks of me!" she snapped. "I just know I'm not going to let you go in there alone. Not this time…"

"That's why I fell in love with you."

Myrah trailed off as Hershel leaned in to kiss her gently one last time.

"Because you would choose to stay with me…even after everything…"

The aura was whipping again, but Myrah realized that this time it was for a transport rather than an attempt to stifle the power's attempts to overcome him. She opened her eyes to beg him to stay…to cry and rage and cling to him so that he couldn't leave. But as she met his eye, she finally realized that it didn't matter. It was a helpless feeling, to know that the person she loved would die no matter what she did. That she could do anything—say _anything—_and it still wouldn't affect Hershel's decision. It wouldn't affect their future together. In that moment, she realized she could only hate him or love him…blame him or support his decision.

"Promise me you won't suffer."

He furrowed his brow. Myrah pushed his pale, dripping hair out of his face as she studied his eyes.

"You've suffered enough," she explained softly, and he finally smiled sadly.

"It isn't the Island's desire to harm me."

What did that _mean?_ Every time she thought she had reconnected with Hershel, he became lost to the ambiguous light inside of him. He found her hand and squeezed it tightly, and she saw him look past her. She turned to see a face watching from the back flap of the tent. Syn.

"I have to go."

Myrah's eyes went back to her husband, and she could feel his grip tightening on hers.

"Hershel…"

"I know you said you didn't want to hear it…but I do love you, Myrah."

As the rain continued to pour down around them, Hershel reached out to finger her hair. It sent chills down her spine, as it always did…but she realized that he was giving her a braided protection spell, just as he had with his family. She almost told him to stop…not to bother with it. But as she watched his expression as he gently braided a small part of her soaked and tangled tresses, Myrah realized that these spells were more for him than they were for them. For Hershel to feel like he wasn't just abandoning them to fate this time…that even if he was going to surrender to the Island, he had done something to protect them first. She shivered, thoroughly soaked now, and Hershel finally pulled his hands away.

He was backing up now, and Myrah instinctively followed. He held up a hand, his expression pained once again.

"I have to transport, Myrah."

"I don't want you to go alone," she pleaded one last time, though she hung back as his eyes blazed.

"I won't be alone," he promised, and then he gave her a look that she couldn't interpret. Then he was giving her that smile—that soft, small smile that she had grown to love so much. For a moment his eyes flicked back over to his sister in the doorway—his gaze forwarding the message of one final goodbye—before he was gazing at Myrah one last time. She memorized his face—the way his eyes blazed with light and his pale hair whipped around his head in the sudden wind. Then there was a flash of blinding white, and he was gone.

Myrah stopped breathing; a heaviness had settled into her that made breathing too difficult. The rain storm evaporated instantly, and Myrah began shivering uncontrollably as the heat of the sun pounded down on her. The soaked sand and dirt around her steamed, and she wanted to collapse into it. Let the mud swallow her whole. For a moment, she was tempted to do just that. But then her hands came to rest on her stomach, almost subconsciously. Though tears continued to make their way down her face, her expression hardened.

She could see Syn watching her as she made her way through the slick dirt towards where her Hoofer was grazing out front. Myrah didn't even look at the curly-headed woman …not even when Syn called out.

"Myrah…"

"I have to get home." Her voice was wooden, her steps brisk.

"You can stay here." The soft, genuine offer made the leader clench her jaw, but she didn't slow as she continued making her way to the rain-soaked hoofer.

"Thank you. But I must return. I have far too many duties that I am getting behind on."

She saw Syn stiffen in her peripheries, but then she had passed the healing woman. Myrah reached her hoofer and boarded deftly, yanking on the reins harder than normal as she turned the beast towards the path that led back to the Western Fortress. She didn't wait to see if Syn had followed before whipping the reins hard.

The Hoofer took off running. As they flew through the northern and central provinces, wind whipped at the leader and dried her hair, borrowed clothing, and tears. The overwhelming loss and grief in her heart was forced down into a part of her where it couldn't escape, and the pressure of her heartache seemed to turn her sorrow into something as hard as rock.

Her expression darkened as her Hoofer rode hard for home, and more than any other time in her life, Myrah felt like she really had become a woman of stone.

22


	87. Chosen: Chapter 87

259

The downpour of rain pelted the tent. It didn't do much to dampen the power inside, but it was enough to keep the overdrive at bay. It was an odd feeling, making rain. Hershel wasn't even sure how he was doing it. He hadn't been aware of the power turning to snow when he first woke in his sister's tent. Perhaps the power was aware of how desperate he was to avoid an overdrive, and sought the relief itself.

It was strange, gazing around the tent of his childhood and adult years. Even here in the west, he had repositioned everything to be exactly the same as it had from the time he had moved in with Phos. The fireplace…the two wicker armchairs. The rug where he had trained Theodynn. The table where he had spent countless hours preparing every kind of treatment…with the ink stains from decades ago when Cole had translated the histories into his language. The place where Hershel had sat to first learn how to control his powers…the fire where meals were made and tea water was boiled. For some reason, the sight of the dented tea-kettle seemed to squeeze his heart the most.

He didn't have minutes to spend examining every pot and scroll, but he did so regardless. He felt a pang as he wondered what would happen to all of Phos's belongings. He hoped that Syn would come to claim them. No doubt she would keep anything important, though she would finally be free to throw away the useless junk that Hershel never seemed able to part with.

In his scanning, his eyes rested on a jar with a thin layer of dark petals at the bottom of it.

_I want so badly to talk to you__…_ he thought sadly. _But even if I had the time, I couldn__'t._

He already knew what Phos would say, because it had been one of the last things his Master had said to him.

_Whatever happens, Hershel__…don't let the Island take you. It doesn't deserve to keep you forever._

"I'm sorry, Phos," he murmured to the tent itself, as if his old teacher's spirit could be reached merely by being in this place. One last scan, and then he walked over to a half-hidden item in the corner; the true reason he had come here at all.

He lifted the black chest. It still had the glowing chain and lock, and he marveled at how light it felt. Once upon a time, it had been so heavy…hadn't it? Or perhaps just the weight of what it contained made it seem heavier. Now, it might as well have been a feather.

Hershel stared at the chain and lock, and at a mental command, they shattered and faded away. He knew he should probably be more fearful than he was, but his mind was calm and his hands were still as he opened the ebony chest. The black scroll was easy to fish out, and he dropped the useless case as he unrolled the slick, inky parchment. For a moment, he just stared at it, wondering if the First Ancients would answer.

_Of course they will,_ his power thrummed. _It__'s only assistance they refuse to grant. But they would never pass up a chance at judgment._

The rain pounded harder on the outside of the tent, soaking the ground to mud. Thunder and even lightning flashed across the region. The noise of the storm drowned out the words the pale man murmured to the scroll, and a flash of lightning helped illuminate the look of relief on his face as the black parchment suddenly flared with life. Red runes appeared across the surface, and Hershel's light-filled eyes flicked across the glowing words. He read the entire thing several times, committing the spell to memory.

Once he was sure he had it, he exhaled long and slow. In his hands, the black scroll tremored slightly, and then a horrible acrid smell drifted into the air as the edges began to burn. Hershel's hands clenched tighter, and the aura from them ate away at the scroll. Hershel wasn't sure if this scroll could have been destroyed by normal aura or not—he doubted that anyone had ever tried. But in the hands of someone holding the power of both First Ancient and Elder alike, it shriveled and popped. For a moment, the parchment seemed to wail, but Hershel's expression was calm and unfeeling as the last of it burned away. It left no trace; not even a pile of ash to show that something had been destroyed. Eventually, the last of the oily parchment vanished from existence, and Hershel nodded to himself. It was done…and now there only remained one last thing to do.

He stood to leave, but his eyes couldn't help but wander over to where the dented kettle was sitting. How many years had he sat in that wicker chair, addressing that kettle like it was Phos himself? Perhaps that's why he felt the sudden urge to do so now.

"I know what the Island needs," he murmured. "I'm just afraid I'm not going to be strong enough to do it." The kettle unsurprisingly said nothing, and Hershel swallowed. "But regardless of whether I succeed or not…I won't be coming home."

The weight of saying so aloud hit him then, and suddenly his entire body felt heavy. Thunder crashed above him in a cacophonic roar, and he closed his eyes as he faced the door. He could transport directly from the tent, but he felt the need to exit. To leave the tent and past life behind him, so he could move on to the future. He stepped out into the downpour he had created, and instinctively turned to face the direction of the ocean. Out there…only a few miles away…the Island was waiting for him.

One last breath, and his lungs filled with the smell of rain. A final lightning blast struck the earth nearby, and he was gone.

* * *

Amber clung to her father desperately as the rain and wind threatened to rip them off the Guardian's back. Below them, the ocean was choppy and furious, and she could barely hear her mother yelling out over the storm.

"Where did this _come from!?__"_

Cole didn't answer, but Amber could feel him sigh as the dragon rumbled beneath them. Suddenly, the Guardian was turning, and Amber looked up to realize that they seemed to be heading in a different direction. Not that it looked any different, but they were actually moving _forward. _ They had spent the last hour or two attacking the barrier, flying all around it in an attempt to break in and find Theo. Her heart pounded.

"Did we make it through?!" she yelled, and her father turned to face her. Water was dripping from his hair, and his expression was regretful.

"No."

"Then where are we going!?" she demanded.

"We have to get out of the storm," he said, and just then a lightning bolt split the sky, as if to punctuate his words. Amber and Keyda both stiffened, and Cole's expression hardened with resolve. "Hold on," he ordered.

"Where are we going?" Keyda's voice was more weary than angry, and Amber turned to realize that her mother looked exhausted. It made sense, she realized suddenly. They had been blasting a barrier to no avail for hours; in fact, the more Amber thought about it, the more worn-out she felt herself. But she still didn't want to _leave._ Even if their efforts were in vain, leaving felt like giving up on Theo.

"The Western Fortress," Cole called back to his wife over the wind and the rain. "We can dry off there…wait out the storm. Maybe we can find Hershel and see if he has any ideas on how to get onto the Island like this…since he's…"

Amber wasn't sure if her father had trailed off or if the rest of his words were swallowed by the wind, but she felt a pang of both hope and dread. She hadn't ever met Hershel the way he was now—the _New Hershel _as Jaqah called him—and she wondered if he would be able to figure out a way for them to reach her brother.

She shivered hard as she clung to her father, closing her eyes as they headed out over the restless ocean towards land.

* * *

"Duty?! Hershel just left…he just transported to his _death._ And the only thing she's thinking about now is her _leadership responsibilities?__" _Syn peeled the root wearily, scowling down at it as the tears trailed down her face.

"People show grief different ways."

She looked up at where Tolan was sharpening his katana in the corner of the tent. His expression was stony, but she knew him well enough to know he was upset. Syn's expression softened as she saw him with his whetstone. She sighed as she finally put the root down.

"I know. But it just felt like her emotions shut off. While he was there, they were crying and kissing and whatever else. But the second he leaves, it's like she's just _fine._ I just don't _understand.__"_

Tolan didn't say anything, and Syn finally looked down at the root in her hand.

"What could she possibly have to do at the fortress that's more important than the loss of her husband?" she demanded angrily, wiping at the tears that refused to stop. Tolan sheathed his katana, and stood.

"Sometimes people try to use work to distract themselves when awful things happen," he explained. Syn looked up to give him a withering look.

"You have to play devil's advocate right now?" she demanded softly, and he came over.

"I'm just saying, people grieve in different ways."

"Could you just let me find fault with her_?__" _Syn snapped, looking down at the root. She had over-peeled it, and the shavings sat on the table in a limp pile. "My brother is going to _die_ and she doesn't even seem to _care!__"_

"Sure Syn." Tolan kissed her head, and the tears smarted her eyes at his next comment. "Because that's how you're distracting yourself."

She scoffed wetly. "That's not fair…"

"I know," he offered, and she looked up at him with eyes filled with tears. His own eyes were dry, but he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm going to go find Pip. She may think she wants to be alone right now, but I don't like the thought of her wandering off and getting lost."

Syn nodded numbly, and she looked back at her pile of shavings. Tolan moved to the door, and she finally dropped the knife she was using to peel. "Tol, _wait.__"_

He paused and she came over to catch his arm, looking up at him in weary misery.

"I'll come with you." Her expression crumpled. "I don't want to be alone."

Tolan just nodded, and moved his arm around her waist so he could hold her close as they headed out to find their daughter.

* * *

Theo gasped, and the air hurt his lungs. He coughed in the frigid atmosphere, and he woke feeling disoriented and afraid. He had been so warm, so safe. What had happened?

His eyes opened, and he winced at the light. His numb mind longed to sink back into the warmth and safety of the darkness he had left. But as he blinked in the painful air, he realized that he was surrounded by little strings of light. They touched his face, and he could feel their little pinpricks of warmth. However, it wasn't until he could make out the figure hovering above him that the fog of his mind finally cleared.

"Haiven." It came out a croak; his mouth and throat were so dry. He pushed himself up, wincing at the painful cold coming from the glass beneath him. He tried to get to his feet, but suddenly the floor beneath him shuddered hard and sent him toppling back to his knees.

He looked around, and he realized that the stars in the glass were winking out. His heart began pounding; what was going on? He was on the Island…he could remember that much, though the realization filled him with icy dread. Why was it so cold? Why was everything shaking?

A horrid sound echoed around them, and he covered his ears in an attempt to drown it out. The room shuddered violently once again, and Theo looked up in fear as the shaking caused many of the strings of light to break. The form at their center wobbled as well, though she didn't seem to notice as she continued to speak a silent chant heard only by her.

_"Haiven!"_ Theo tried, and he grabbed at a group of light strands. He tried to use them to pull himself up and brace himself against the shaking. But the strands buzzed in his hand, and he gasped as his vision faded in and out. He released the strands, stumbling backward into a slick wall. The whole place seemed to be falling apart, and he looked up helplessly as more of the light web began to break down, the strands falling to the ground. Any strand that became separated from Haiven's glowing form faded and vanished from view, and Theo tried to make sense of what was happening around him.

Things were falling apart. His eyes remained locked on Haiven's floating form in her web of light, but in his mind, he was remembering back to a conversation with Hershel and Iona. About the Island…

_It was created with a balance of Dragon and Oni life force. If it needs him this badly, it must be missing its Oni life-force. It is out of sync__…lost its balance…_

Was that what was happening now?

Another hard shudder, and suddenly Haiven dropped a few inches. She didn't cry out; her expression remained the same as she lurched downward, like a puppet bouncing on a string. Theo pushed himself off the wall, trying to reach her. But right as he left the freezing surface, something was whipping out and lashing around waist. He yelled out as it ripped him downward onto his knees.

_"Let me go!"_

His words echoed in the Island's heart, and there was a hissing sound as the wind and rumbling walls combined to form a sound like breaking glass. Theo panted with fear, his hands blazing as he attacked the cold coil pressing on his ribs. It felt metallic…like a cold metal snake…

_Too LaTE__…_

He shuddered at the voice. It was Lunise's, or it was trying to be. But it contained some dark-echo that warped the sound. More cords whipped out from the glass floor, and Theo cursed and thrashed as they lashed around his wrists and ankles. Suddenly it was ripping him onto his back, pressing him against the icy glass as the coils pulled his arms and legs out. Movement became difficult and then impossible, and Theo continued to panic as he realized that it had rendered him completely vulnerable.

"What do you _want?!__"_ he demanded, still struggling against his bindings. The coil around his ribs was moving now, snaking its way up until it was pressed firmly against his chest, right above his heart.

_ThE CHoseN COMes__…buT Too laTE. YouR LifEFORCE wilL SuFFIce FOR NoW…uNTIl the CHosEN JOINS ME forever…_

Another coil inched along Theo's face and he screamed out in fear and anger. It covered his mouth, and he thrashed as the cold metal silenced him. The living metal continued across his face, and Theo shivered as he felt it coil behind his head. With the coils now in position, the points on his chest and the back of his head began to buzz. Freezing fingers entered him through their points of contact, and tears filled Theo's eyes as he shook with fear. The warmth was being siphoned from him, and he panicked as he recognized the feeling. It took him back to ten years ago, when a determined Ancient had put gnarled hands on his head and chest to steal his life-force.

_STOP!_ He screamed in his mind, but he was trapped, the cold seeping further in as more of his life was drained from him.

_NoT A GuarDIAN__…not YOuR fate. The TIme hAs COmE for THEODYNN, Heir oF tHE Oni, to reMEmBEr DEA__TH…_

The words hissed at him, mocking him. Tears ran down his face as panic and the invading cold numbed his mind. Soon even his thrashing stilled as the ebb of each heartbeat became slower…

Then his vision was filled with light. A crash like thunder joined the lightning, and the Island shrieked. Theo inhaled sharply as the coils tightened around him painfully, but even in his dazed state, he was still able to recognize that the encroaching iciness had stopped at last.

"Let him go."

Theo managed to turn his face towards the voice, though the cold metal pressed on his mouth still kept him from speaking. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Hershel. His old teacher was glowing with light and power, his hair completely white as his skin seemed to be ready to burst with the brightness it was trying to contain. Hershel's voice was neither worried nor angry. If anything, it sounded comforting.

Around him, Theo could feel the Island hissing. The walls and floor shook once again, the chaotic sound making the Heir freeze with fear. But Hershel didn't seem afraid. He knelt down, placing one hand on the glass floor as if comforting an injured animal.

"It's alright," he coaxed. "I'm here now. I'm home."

Theo couldn't make sense of what was happening, but he felt the Island's grip on him loosen. Hershel smiled, and light seemed to be coming from his hand, pulsing down into the dark glass beneath him.

"Let him go…" he ordered softly once again, and there was a breath of wind that whipped around his head. Hershel frowned, as if listening to it, and Theo struggled to figure out what was going on.

"You don't need him. There is no reason to feed on his fear any longer. Too long you've had to satisfy your appetite on such lesser emotions…but no longer."

The power Hershel was releasing into the Island increased, his expression becoming more serious, like a parent scolding a child.

"Release Theodynn."

Theo gasped in shock and relief as the coils finally released him. They disappeared, and he pushed himself to his feet quickly, as if lying on the glass any longer would tempt the Island to ensnare him once again. He was shaking badly as he looked over at Hershel, and he took a few stumbling steps towards him.

"Master Hershel…"

Hershel looked up at him, his expression sad as he held up a hand. "Stop there."

Theo froze at the soft command, and Hershel's eyes studied the Heir for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Theodynn."

Theo's heart twisted at the apology, and he took a step back. "For what?" he asked guardedly. It was hard to recognize Hershel with his blazing eyes. The glowing healer shook his head.

"Do not fear, Theo. You will get home, I promise you. But I'm sorry that you were ever brought here in the first place."

Theo just stared, and suddenly there was another horrible sound like someone chewing glass. Theo grimaced, and even Hershel's expression flickered as he looked back down at the inky surface beneath his glowing hands.

"I have come to accept my destiny…as you foretold I would," the pale Master offered softly. "But you must release Theodynn now, and the relic as well."

A horrible hissing, and wind was whipping around Hershel once again. It tore at his clothing, and Theo watched as Hershel's hair was pulled from his normal tie. It danced in the Island's voice, and he reached up as if stroking some invisible creature batting around his head.

"You have proven your strength…but what need will you have of protection after you are freed?"

Theo's stomach soured at that, and he didn't even know how to interpret this conversation. "Master Hershel…" he whispered, longing for some way to recognize his old teacher…because this didn't seem like him. But the pale man didn't even look at Theo as he continued to murmur to the force engulfing him.

"You fear releasing them…I have hurt you in the past, and you think I will leave you once they are freed."

A howl shrieked around them, as if in agreement. Hershel exhaled slowly.

"Can you not tell I'm sincere?" he asked softly. "Can you not see my intentions…"

Hershel's words were cut off suddenly, his entire body stiffening. He pitched forward, and Theo's eyes widened as the man seemed to spasm on his hands and knees.

"Hershel!"

He went to run forward, but then the Island was sucking him down, his feet and then calves rapidly disappearing into the inky glass beneath him. Hershel was gasping, and Theo's heart pounded as he wondered if the Island had somehow invaded the pale man. But as quickly as it started, the invasion seemed to end. Hershel suddenly sagged, coughing and panting.

Suddenly, the icy tenseness of the situation seemed to dissolve. There was a purring sound, and Theo gasped as the Island released him. A breeze played with his hair and clothing, as if the fearsome entity that had been threatening him moments before was now trying to share some joke. Theo shuddered, but then Hershel was speaking again.

"You saw my memories. You see now, that I'm sincere. Please…the overdrive is hard to suppress. Theo and Haiven must be allowed to leave before it is released."

Laughter echoed around them now, and Theo stiffened. However, Hershel seemed to relax at the sound.

"Catch her, Theodynn."

Theo blinked at the order, but then he looked back at Haiven. Her eyes and tattoos were fading now, and suddenly the light web around her disappeared. The Heir's eyes widened and he ran towards her. Haiven's eyes closed as she fell through the air. He had expected her to drop like a rock, but instead, she semi-drifted down into his outstretched arms. Theo held her close; he was surprised at how light she was. He hated it when Iona or Blist called her frail…but in this moment, she looked it.

"Theo."

He turned, and Hershel was facing him. His hair was still drifting around him, and Theo clenched his jaw. With his eyes full of light, and his clothes and hair floating like that…he looked like Lunise. But there was still recognition in his expression…and his form still seemed solid, rather than transparent.

"Master Hershel…"

Theo's voice caught, and his eyes filled with tears. Hershel smiled, shaking his head gently.

"Don't mourn me, Theodynn. Each of us has our destiny to fulfill."

"But…"

There was aura whipping around Theo and Haiven now, and the Heir pulled her form close to him. He realized that the Island was releasing him, and he looked up at Hershel one last time. His pale teacher's smile faltered, if only for a moment.

"Tell my family…tell Myrah that I did not suffer."

It hit hard, but Theo didn't even have a chance to answer before Hershel's eyes were blazing even brighter. He lifted a hand, and the aura spinning around Theo quickened. Hershel spoke again, but his voice became deeper, different.

_**I release you home.**_

260

"She's not here, but of course you should come in from the rain."

Keyda frowned at the advisor's calm and confused tone as he ushered them in. The Ruler was shivering; they were thoroughly soaked, and the advisor kept glancing back as he brought them to the greeting hall.

"I will have the servants heat water for bathing, if you would like," he offered. "Or at least find a change of clothing…though our options may be more humble than the clothing you are used to."

"A change of clothes sounds great," Cole cut in with a smile. "Do you happen to know if Hershel is here?"

The advisor paused, a strange expression crossing his face. Keyda frowned.

"The Master Healer…he looks a little strange now," she explained. "Pale hair and…"

"I know him," the advisor said, his tone a little too brisk. "He has been Leader Myrah's husband for about a week now."

The Ruling family stopped in surprise. "Husband?" Amber demanded, trying to keep up.

"Did we know that?" Cole asked, turning to Keyda, and she tried to think over the last time she had seen Hershel or Myrah. She finally shook her head.

"I didn't," she admitted. The advisor seemed uncomfortable at their shock, and he cleared his throat.

"They have actually both been missing for the last day or so. No one knows where they went. But I will inform either of them of your presence, the moment they return."

Keyda didn't say anything, her brow furrowed in worry. They could be _anywhere, _and they needed Hershel now. Only he would know how to free Theodynn from the Island holding him captive. When she didn't answer, the advisor tugged at his collar nervously.

"I'm going to go see about that change of clothes. Please, make yourself comfortable. I will send a servant in to light the fireplace…"

"Don't bother," Amber muttered, and the advisor jumped as she shot a blast of aura into the fireplace and started an immediate blaze. The man didn't say anything else as he retreated briskly from the room, and Cole turned to his wife.

"Keyds?"

"What are we going to do?" she finally whispered. "We can't get to him. No one knows where Hershel is…"

"We're going to dry off and wait out the storm," her husband answered, pulling her close. "We have to remember that Iona is also searching for a solution. She mentioned that the Island's only holding Theo because it wants to trade him for something else. If she manages to make the trade, then…"

"I'm not leaving our son's fate to her!" she snapped. "She's the reason Theo was taken in the first place!"

"I just don't get it." Amber was sitting near the fire, shivering as she tried to warm up. "Why did Myrah propose a binding to Theo if she was just going to get bound to Hershel? Nothing makes any _sense__…"_

"We don't know for sure that she did propose to Theo," Cole cut in, but Keyda felt sick to her stomach. Theo had spent the last few months working closely with Myrah; the fact that there was something else that she as a mother had no idea about made her feel lost and foolish. Not to mention, the thought of someone so much older than Theo seeing him in that way made her sick.

"I need to get to him, Cole," she said, hugging herself. "I need answers…and I need _him._"

Her husband's arms wrapped around her, surprisingly warm despite the fact that he was as damp as she was.

"It's going to be ok."

* * *

Theo opened his eyes to see where the Island had dropped him off. His heart pounded as he was greeted with darkness.

_Am I dead?!_

He lit light a hand with aura as he continued to hold Haiven close. When his light illuminated the space, Theo's eyebrows raised with surprise.

"The lake?"

The light from his aura glittered across the surface of the water, and Theo sagged in relief. It was Haiven's special place—the cave connected to her home.

He looked down at her now, but she was still out cold. What had the Island done to her? Was she even alright? He could make out her chest rising and falling in the watery light of his aura.

"Haiven?"

He was still holding her, but she didn't respond. He felt stuck; he needed to get Haiven home, and he needed to find his family. His heart lurched as he thought about them. No doubt they were all worried sick.

After a moment, Haiven moved in her sleep, and Theo felt relief. Hopefully, she was alright then. The young woman sighed quietly, and she turned and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. It made him blush, even though there was no one to see it. He was stuck then…he couldn't get out of this cave carrying her, he didn't think. The tunnel back to her home was narrow…

He blinked as it finally occurred to him. He looked down at Haiven, and the winds whipped around him as he pictured her front room—the only place in the village he had a strong enough emotional connection to.

* * *

Amber looked at the pictures in the halls as she wandered. There weren't as many here as there were in the Central Fortress, and many of them were landscapes rather than war scenes. Fishing boats on the ocean…campfire smoke coming from a village in a sunset-lit valley.

She tugged at the collar of the clothes she had borrowed. They had to go to the servant's quarters to find clothing that would fit her. The advisor had been horrified, but Amber assured him that she didn't care. On principle, she didn't want it to matter what she wore. But the servants clothing was especially scratchy, and she realized that she was used to soft Ninjagoan clothing or at least the higher quality clothes that they bought from the East. The tunic and trousers they had found were clean and sturdy, but it felt like wearing a burlap sack.

The Xinta paused to look at one large painting, her frown deepening. It was a large depiction of ocean waves during a storm. She hugged herself. Did the artist know that somewhere out past those waves, there was an Island that baited and tortured its victims? How would they find Theo?

Her parents were still in the greeting hall, discussing what their next step should be. Amber had finally left, saying she needed a restroom. But in reality, she just couldn't stay in that room anymore. Not when Theo was out there.

Her eyes stung as she stared at the painting. She had already tried to transport to the Island, but other than summoning aura winds that had pulled at the tapestries on the walls, nothing had happened. They were locked out, and she hated feeling helpless.

"But Leader Myrah…"

Amber blinked, the hushed words drifting down the hall. She frowned as she made her way down, peeking around the corner. Sure enough, a dripping Western Leader was staring at a cowering advisor with a murderous look.

"Find them somewhere to sleep. I will deal with it in the morning."

"They were adamant that you speak with them when you return. They are the _Rulers__…" _

"I won't repeat myself," Myrah cut in, her tone icy. Amber's fists clenched. How dare Myrah blow them off! Her brother was _missing!_ She finally came to a decision.

Myrah and the advisor both glanced up and saw Amber storming toward them. The advisor seemed faint, but the leader merely narrowed her eyes.

"Go find the Rulers suitable lodging," Myrah ordered softly, and the advisor seemed relieved to be released. He disappeared quickly, and Amber glared at the leader. There were many things she wanted to say, but finally she just blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Where's Hershel?"

The reaction took the Xinta by surprise. Myrah stayed statuesque, her expression barely changing. But where the Leader usually hid her emotions, they suddenly were pouring out of her. Amber physically stumbled back; the grief and heartbreak was almost painful. They stared at each other for a minute or so, but when Myrah finally spoke, her voice was deceptively apathetic.

"He's not here."

It spurred Amber on. "It's Theo. We need Hershel…"

"Hershel is aware of Theodynn's imprisonment on the Island. Your brother will be returned home." The Leader went to leave, and Amber just stared.

"Where are you going?" she finally demanded.

"My quarters," the leader responded tersely, not even looking at the Xinta. Amber's eyes flashed.

"You can't just go to bed! It's not enough for Hershel to _be aware. _ We can't rest until Theo…"

"Theodynn will be _fine.__"_

Myrah's tone was full of sudden rage as she whipped around to face her again. Her hair was wet and stringy, and Amber suddenly realized that the leader was dressed differently than she normally saw her. When the leader spoke again, she had regained her composure, but Amber could still feel her grief battling with rage inside her.

"Your brother will be returned home safely, because Hershel has gone to get him. There is nothing the rest of us can do, so I suggest you and your family get some sleep. I will address your parents in the morning. But for tonight, I need…"

The leader trailed off, and rather than finishing her thought she turned to storm down the hall. Amber would have followed, but she stood frozen in shock because she was pretty sure she saw the glint of tears in Myrah's eyes before she left.

* * *

Iona fingered the embroidered cloth, lost in thought. She finally glanced up to look around the rest of the room, her heart heavy. Yards of decorated cloth taunted her. They represented the hours— no, _years—_of time Haiven had spent tucked away from the world, with nothing else to do but sew images of the things she was no longer allowed to go out and see for herself. Stars…flowers…hoofers. Crops, butterflies, even a few pieces with purple aura.

"Oh, my girl," Iona muttered. She should get up and do something productive. Blist was out helping people repair the damages the dragons had wreaked on their village, and no doubt they could use the assistance of their trusted leader and healer. Trusted…_bah._ She had spent years claiming to protect these people…but what had she really ever done? Created living relics every few generations? It was their lifeforce that protected the village; take that away, and her people had been sitting ducks. So far, no deaths had been reported, but plenty of injuries. Who was she if she couldn't protect the Order of Echo and Antirock? Who was she if they couldn't trust her to help them? Lead them?

She was wrapped up in her melancholy when the pop sounded in the room. She glanced up, and a moment later someone appeared a yard or so away. She was on her feet in moments, hands blazing as she prepared to face the threat. But as the figures fully appeared, her hands faded in shock and horror.

"Haiven."

She reached them, and the Heir looked exhausted as he numbly handed the young woman's frail form to the Xinta. She murmured sadly, pulling Haiven close as she sank onto a cushion.

"Oh, my sweet child. What's happened to you?"

Theodynn didn't say anything. After a few minutes, Iona looked up at him. His gaze was distant and his expression was slack.

"What happened?" she demanded, and Theo finally looked up.

"I…I don't really know."

He frowned as if trying to remember, and Iona turned back to Haiven. She was breathing, her expression calm. She just seemed to be sleeping, but Iona's hand shook as she ran it through the girl's hair. She had never had a relic leave the boundaries of their spell; what if it had done something awful to this innocent child? Something that couldn't be fixed?

"How are you here?" Iona finally demanded, and Theo rubbed his face before answering.

"Hershel freed us."

His voice was hushed with sorrow, and the Heir finally lowered himself to the ground. The Xinta frowned as she watched him cradle his head, and she was suddenly aware of his grief and exhaustion through his mental fog.

"He's dead then?" she finally asked, her own tone softer. "The Island absorbed him?"

Theo shrugged, but his expression twisted with grief. When he finally managed to speak, his voice broke with emotion. "It's all my fault."

Iona watched as the teen's shoulders began to shake.

"The Island captured me…and Hershel had to come…and now…"

Haiven murmured in her sleep…silently, of course. Iona glanced down as the girl shifted slightly.

"It's not your fault, boy. The Island would have gotten Hershel sooner or later." Iona's voice was soft, but she could tell that Theo didn't believe her. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "I cannot carry Haiven to her bedmat…but she needs to sleep."

Theo glanced up at her. His expression was still miserable, but he seemed to pick out the request in her comment. He pushed himself to his feet, and then lifted Haiven easily. Iona stood and followed him as he walked to the back room. The Ancient watched him gently lower Haiven to her bedmat.

"You need sleep as well," she pointed out, and Theo shook his head.

"I've got to get back to my family."

"They can wait until morning."

Theo looked over with a dull expression. The Healer grabbed his arm.

"You can't transport; you look half-alive as it is. That last transport must have taken a lot out of you."

"We were only coming from the cave with the lake."

She blinked. "The sacred lake? Through that wall?" She gestured, and Theo nodded numbly.

"That's where the Island dropped us off."

Iona just stared at him, and he rubbed his eyes again.

"I gotta get to my family. I don't even know where they'd be."

"You aren't going anywhere tonight," Iona insisted.

"Iona…"

Her hand tightened on his arm. "You'll do more damage to yourself pushing past your limit. At least stay for a cup of tea—it will help you get your energy back."

Theodynn looked like he wanted to fight further, but he finally sagged, sighing. "Alright."

She scanned his haunted expression and nodded to herself. Together, they went back to the central room to share a cup of tea.

261

His intentions flickered in and out inside internal power, like a candle burning in an inferno. So hard to differentiate…so hard to keep track of. But he fought against the overdrive, even as Theo disappeared with Haiven in a blaze of dust and light.

_S__urRE__**nd**__e__r,__my C__**hO**__**seN**__. __IT__ i__**s **__t__**im**__e __at__ l__**aS**__t __**to **__j__**o**__in __m**E**__. _

Hershel was shaking with the effort of keeping the Island at bay, and he could feel its irritation as he continued to resist.

"You gain nothing by me merely joining you."

The power thrummed, its tempo matching the timbre of the voice around him.

"I know what it is you want…what it is you've craved for all these years."

The Island was silent, and Hershel frowned as he summoned his memories. He had to be careful; there were still some memories that he must keep locked away from the Island's influence. It had seen what it wanted when it invaded him—his goodbyes given to those he loved. He knew that such scenes pleased the Island, because they proved to the fearsome entity that he was here to stay.

At this moment, he willed the walls to play the memory on the forefront of his mind. The black glass began to flicker with the image of a dirty tent's dim interior. A young boy reached out to hold a crying infant, and Hershel watched with calm determination.

"You've spent many years here, alone. You were created to merely serve…expected to only fulfill the desires of others. From what I know, you had lifeforces given to you. They did not choose to become part of you, really…and you did not choose them. After you were abandoned by those who created you, you longed to choose someone yourself."

Young Hershel pulled the infant close, his eyes scanning her in a sacred way.

"But more than that…you yearn for what all souls long for, at some point in their lives."

The infant grasped the boy's finger, her eyes meeting his.

"You wanted someone to choose _you.__"_

The wind stirred then, and he could feel the touch of a hand on his hair. He clenched his fist, but didn't resist like he had in the past.

"That's why you won't force the transformation. Why you insist on me coming to you…_choosing_ you. More than having me as your Chosen, you wanted to be mine."

_I__**t **__H__**a**__s __**b**__**eEN**__ y__o__**u**__**r **__D__**es**__**ti**__ny__, _the Island purred. _T__**o **__**gRA**__**n**__t __**M**__e M__y __**w**__**i**__SH__…_

"But why me?" Hershel finally murmured, his light-filled eyes scanning the walls around him as the memory faded. "Was I the only one who you thought you could convince to choose you? Or did your combined consciousness with Lunise convince you that I was someone else entirely? Someone who passed on long ago…"

_I__ w__**as P**__romiseD__**F**__**ree**__dom__.__ yO__**Ur**__ H__**E**__**a**__rt __m__**us**__**t be**_c**O**m_e__ M__**I**__**N**__E__. _

Hershel frowned at that, his eyes still scanning the icy walls of black. "I suppose I have a penchant for loving those who make themselves hard to love," he finally murmured, and another whip of wind caressed his face. He glowered at the invisible force, his voice lowering. "But you certainly have not made it easy on me. If you wanted me to care, you went about it entirely wrong."

The wind whipped at him then, frigid and angry and hurt. Hershel was neither afraid or remorseful, though his voice became more comforting.

"But I suppose you don't know any better. Cursed to exist with no real knowledge of how to care, or what affection even is. Abandoned as a mere tool; not even the First Ancients expected you to develop a mind of your own."

Hershel walked forward now, the pulse of his power letting him know when he had reached the center of the heart of the Island. There were no longer stars glowing in the walls and floor, and he lowered himself to the ground to place his hands flat on the inky surface. The freezing cold felt refreshing on his burning skin, and he exhaled slowly.

"It is time," he murmured, and the Island's song reached a crescendo around him. He closed his eyes. "It is time for you to be freed at last. But I don't know that I'm capable of doing what needs to be done. Unlock your memories to me…show me your past. Show me your potential."

He shivered in dread as a feeling settled over him like a blanket, his own consciousness fading as his mind was overcome with the memories of the Island.

* * *

Life began as a glow, serenaded by the chanting of Ancient voices. Lifeforces mixed with power and light into a massive, brilliant orb…and the orb exploded into a billion shards of light. These shards buried themselves in the glass halls, built with grandeur in mind.

And the Island lived.

Figures formed; shadows that gained depth the longer he watched. They chanted together, their many voices droning to a single tone.

_The Isle is formed. Where hearts are tested, and the worthy allowed assistance from We First Ancients of Utmost Power__…_

_ The Isle is formed__…with the Beckoning Crystal that grants us the right to move on. The Departed Realm is attainable at last, for us who have earned the right to pass through…_

_ The Isle is formed. Where the Justice of We First Ones will be enforced for eternity__…_

Hershel's consciousness shuddered. The voice of the First Ones was eerily familiar, they struck something deep inside him. Fear? Or just wariness? It was if their power and unmerciful nature could be felt merely in their voices.

The memory was twisting, changing. Hershel flinched as a Dragon Roar echoed in the void of the Island's mind.

"What have you done?"

It was a woman's voice, and suddenly Hershel could hear the ocean. Another memory was playing in his mind, but he was surprised to see that the Island wasn't in it. Instead, a group of figures stood on a rocky isle, the ocean lapping at its sides under the full moon. It was the Island, he realized...but back when it was merely a landmass. How could it remember what it wasn't alive to witness?

It wasn't until one of the figures turned, the moonlight illuminating her features, that Hershel realized.

_Lunise. These are Lunise__'s memories…the ones she surrendered to the Island. _

She stood stiffly, facing a group of other Oni. But as they came into focus, Hershel shivered. They looked like Oni, but their features were strange. Longer…and their eyes all blazed white. On their heads they had two sets of horns, like a dragon would…and strange markings on their faces and arms. He couldn't tell if they were tattoos or if they were simply born that way.

_The First Ancients._

But even more impressive than the crowd of First Ancients with their unfeeling eyes was the large form bound in blinding chains at the center of the isle. Lunise spoke again, her voice soft and wary.

"Why is this Elder here?"

"We require more than emotional power to create our place of connection." A lone First One spoke this time, his hair straight and long, with horns that curved in four different directions.

"But…" Lunise's voice trailed off as the First Ancients' eyes all blazed, and they spoke with one voice.

"It is not your place to question us. Sacrifices will be required of the realm for all to obtain the assistance it needs from us in the future."

The Dragon roared again, and Hershel realized that he could understand her.

_Release me! Release me or there will be war that will carnage this land for centuries to come__…_

Her voice was golden; it was the only way Hershel could think to describe it. Lunise paled at the dragon's words, but the First Ones seemed entirely unaffected.

"The time has come," they said, still in unison. "Where the life of an Elder and the life of an Ancient will mix with our power to create a place where our goals can be realized at last."

Hershel watched in both awe and horror as they spread out, forming a circle around Lunise and the bound Elder Dragon. Slowly, they lifted glowing hands as their eyes and markings blazed with life. He could see that Lunise was shaking; obviously terrified. But she stood her ground, though it was unclear if the beautiful woman was just too scared to try to escape or too dedicated to this cause. The Dragon roared and even Lunise gasped in fear as an orb of pearly power enveloped them both. The scene was fading to white; Lunise's entire being was being absorbed into the will and life of the entity being fashioned. But before the memory cut out, the golden voice roared over the chaos. It was the furious voice of Justice, and Hershel felt pity at the rage and desperation in the Dragon's voice.

_Let it be known! A prophecy of eternal war is bound with my death__…war between Dragon and Oni that will continue until my soul gains Freedom! This is the Prophecy of Queen Zolah!_

Hershel's mind was overcome with the light and power, and he wasn't sure how long he was trapped in this memory. But eventually the light faded, and he heard Lunise's gentle laugh.

"Hershel…"

His heart pounded in confusion, but as the scene came into being in his mind, he could see Lunise sitting on a cushion next to a fire. Her hair was long and dark, since she was not yet a Guardian of light. The Island had gone further into the past, further into her memories. Her eyes were a silvery grey, and they seemed to glow in the firelight. She really was beautiful, and Hershel wondered at what her life could have been, had she not been sacrificed. As the vision came into focus, he realized there was a figure sitting across from the Island's future guardian, clasping her hand tightly.

"Lunise, the light of my life. Pray, stay with me…"

"You know I cannot," she cooed softly, and the man's disappointment was obvious on his expression. His hair was short, and he sported a close beard. He seemed young…not much older than two decades, if Hershel had to guess. At the look on the man's face, Lunise leaned forward to kiss him.

"I love you," he offered, and Lunise pulled back a little. She kept one hand on the back of his head, her voice soft as she answered.

"I love you as well," she admitted. "But I have been chosen for a greater destiny than love."

"There _is_ no greater destiny than love!" he argued. His voice was both musical and shrill, and Lunise shook her head in amusement.

"You and your poetry…"

"I won't allow you to part with me," he tried, his arms wrapping around her. "How could you turn me down to create some…some…"

"An Island of Great Power," she offered, her expression becoming serious. "It was a high honor to be selected as the Ancient who shall act as Guardian. I could not refuse the First Ones."

Hrshyl scowled. "But I can."

Lunise's expression sobered further, and she pulled back. "Careful, my love," she warned. "As one of the powerless, the First Ones already do not view your kind well. To them, you are no better than an animal…"

"Powered or not, animals will bite when provoked."

Lunise moved forward to kiss him again, and Hryshyl's stiff demeanor softened. She pulled back a breath away to murmur further.

"Promise me you will do nothing to anger them."

Rather than answer, he pulled her close to kiss her again. Hershel mused over their conversation. He was surprised to see that Lunise didn't seem to be affected by Hrshyl's powerless nature; as a Guardian, she had nothing but disdain for such Oni. Perhaps that was more the Island's will than her own; how much of her original personality had been lost when she had been consumed by the First Ancients' power?

Hrshyl's arms had wrapped around Lunise. When she tried to pull away, his voice was pleading.

"How could you expect me to live without you? An eternity of solitude, your soul surrendered to some Isle of Ancients…"

"My love, I would have outlived you regardless, as I am. Ancients are cursed to live forever. The sacrifice required of me will help Ancients such as I to reach the Departed Realm. Through the Island, the First Ones hope to grant death to the deathless…something unheard of before now, except through great sacrifice."

"But _you_ will never reach the departed realm," he murmured to her, and something flickered across her face.

"My dear Hrshyl," she whispered back, her hand moving lovingly through his hair. "Love is wonderful…but always doomed to be fleeting. To be sacrificed for the good of the realm to grant the First Ones freedom…to grant those of the future a way to obtain their guidance for eternity…it's more than an honor. As the Chosen of the First Ones, it is my Destiny."

"Chosen of the First Ones?" the poet asked, his voice bitter. "Don't be _their_ Chosen, my love. I made an offer as well. Please, Lunise…"

"Shhhh…" she comforted, and pain flickered across her features. "There is more to life than love. I will remember you fondly for eternity."

Hrshyl's eyes immediately hardened. "If you will not refuse them-if you will not turn down this selfish scheme of theirs-then I will come to the Island to rescue you. If I have to kill every First One to free you…"

Lunise bolted upright, her hand clamping against his mouth.

"Not so loud!" she hissed angrily. "You shall perish, should they hear you. Justice powers their souls and runs deep within them."

Hrshyl pulled from her grasp, his eyes dancing with firelight. "Who cares about the opinions of the First Ones? They believe themselves the closest race to the Great Force, but they fool themselves. Dragons have always been the greater race…"

"You would say as much," Lunise countered softly, scanning him almost sadly. "Your powerless kind is treated better by the great beasts than the Oni."

"I am not ashamed of my powerless nature," he countered. "I was named by dragons in my infancy, protected by them in my youth. If I must ask for their help in destroying the First Ones, I will ask it."

She shook her head. "Only the Elders could hold a candle to the First One's power, Hrshyl. You know that; they are the original races splintered from the Great Force. Tensions may have existed since the beginning, but they are forbidden from attacking each other. Such a thing would spell death for the realm…they would not help you."

The man merely scowled, and Lunise played with his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"You will be alright, dear Hrshyl. You are young still; you shall find love again."

"Never. If you insist on following through with this, then I _shall_ free you from this dreadful fate, and we shall be together again. It is my destiny…what I was named for."

She laughed lightly. "What does your name have to do with anything?" she asked, and he kissed her.

"Names have meaning, you know…"

"More poetic nonsense," she teased. "If that is the case, then what, pray tell, does your name mean? What did those large beasts name you in your infancy?"

He kissed her one last time, and Hershel frowned as the vision became blurred. Hrshyl's voice could still be heard, his tone warm and proud as the scene faded away.

"They named me Freedom."

Hershel panted, the memories of the Island whipping through his soul; centuries of thoughts passing through his mind in mere instants. He witnessed the First Ones departure, followed by many other Ancients as well. He watched the first Oni who came to the Island for assistance, only to be deemed unworthy, his soul doomed to join the stars in the glass. He watched as others trickled into the Island over the ages. Ancients in need of wisdom, war lords demanding strength, lovers who begged for an end to the purge. But the responses from the First Ancients were fewer and fewer, and eventually, they ceased answering at all. So many souls became stars in the glass.

The vision slowed, and Hershel was surprised when he saw a familiar figure making her way to the beckoning stone. She was younger than he had ever known her, far less grey in her dark hair, but her curved horns made her easily recognizable.

"Hear me, First Ones…" Iona begged, her eyes closed as her hands blazed with power. "You have left us here in an eternal war, and there is no way to stop it. Oni and Dragon alike are trying to end the pointless bloodshed, but it has all been for naught. Please…a Xinta named Echo and an Elder named Antirock have already given their lives trying to bring peace. Virgil's descendants continue to rule with heartless cruelty, and many Oni are being purged by their own kind. Only you can end it now…"

The Beckoning stone was cold and silent, and Hershel watched as tears began coursing down Iona's face.

"You must answer!" she demanded. "You started this mess…it was your selfishness that led us here. You must end it!"

Still no answer, and the beckoning stone blazed with brighter light, the Xinta throwing her all into the Beckoning.

"I have lost those close to me!" she spat. "My husband slaughtered…my son taken by the Healing Order. They turn to experimentation to end this suffering, but those of us old enough to know of your mistakes know it will never end…not until the Elder Queen is freed. Answer our plea! How dare you ignore us in our suffering!"

The Beckoning stone continued to blaze, the Island filled with its light. But eventually, the silent crystal dimmed and then faded completely as the exhausted Xinta fell to her knees.

"Fine," she murmured at last. "If you will not hear me, then I will take matters into my own hands. I will take those who I have left—the targeted innocents whom I trust- and I will protect them, since you will not. Like a tortoise in its shell, we will hide from all the misery, until you are forced to make amends for what you have done to this realm."

The vision sped up again, and Iona disappeared from the beckoning stone, replaced by others. But each of their pleas met the same icy silence. It was then that the Island's own power and consciousness began to grow…along with its appetite. It fed on emotion, and thus its trials became less about Oni proving their worth and more about using them to feed its insatiable desire. But as the decades passed, a deep longing developed within the entity…some hunger that wasn't satisfied with the brief gratification of its victims' fear and terror.

As the centuries continued, Hershel could feel the Island's rage building—its Hatred for those who created it and left it crippled and bound. He could feel the wrath of the Dragon's soul buried deep within. He could sense the heartbreak in a lone Guardian who was left with broken promises and shattered memories. But more than anything, he could feel the longing that the Island desired to be granted. What even the First Ones were incapable of giving.

Freedom.

Hershel's eyes flew open. He was shaking badly, he realized, and his skin sweltered with the Heat inside. Even with the Island's cold leaking in where he was touching its glass, the power inside was no longer listening to his attempts to calm it. He panted, yearning for a release from the internal inferno.

"Alright," he gasped, his eyes closing, as if the darkness could give him some semblance of relief. "The process must be completed…"

The Island's pleasure encircled him, filling him with further warmth that made him gag.

_Fre__E __m__e, __my CH**OS**EN__…S__o __t__h**a**__t I __mi**g**_**_ht_**_ b__e**c**__**O**m__e _**_al__l Th_**_at __I __**h**a__Ve t__he__ p__ot**e**_**_n_**_tiA__l t__o__ b**e**_**_COME_**_. __N__o __lo_**_n__g_**_er __**A** MEre _**_Isle_**_…b__ut__ a __re__**al**__m, __oWN__**er**__ a__nd __**Mas**__t__e__r o__f __Eve**r**_**_y _**_**lif**__e-FLAME__. _

Hershel shook with the effort of focusing his thoughts. The Island thought that it merely needed to consume him to gain freedom…for that was the name he was given, even if his parents hadn't known it's true meaning.

However, he knew that if he was merely absorbed, the Island wouldn't be freed. No matter what he was called, he could hardly grant freedom by merely becoming a part of the Island. Not to mention that he would be lost forever.

There was only one path now. He knew that he would be lost regardless of what he did, but to save the ones he loved—to end the suffering caused by the Queens' Prophecy forever—he needed a power that had been lost to the realm since time began.

Only the Great Force could accomplish what needed to be done.

21


	88. Chosen: Chapter 88

262

Theo opened his eyes and sagged in relief when he saw his family's bewildered expressions. "It worked."

The shock only lasted a few more moments, and then he was bombarded by his parents and Amber. They were talking all at once, but Theo merely closed his eyes as he clung to them. After a few minutes of tearful embrace, his family pulled away.

"Theo…how did you escape?" His mother spoke, her hand on his face like she thought he would disappear. He sighed.

"I didn't. Hershel traded himself for me, and the Island let me go." He was met with stunned silence, and he was overwhelmed with another wave of guilt and grief. "It's all my fault," he murmured, and he felt a hand grab his.

"It's not your fault, Tay," Amber said seriously. "Don't blame yourself."

"The Island dropped you here?" Cole asked softly, and Theo looked up at his father.

"No. I had to transport to get here. I just focused on Amber and tried to transport to her." He glanced over at his sister. "It worked, luckily."

"What do you mean, Hershel traded himself for you?" his mother cut in softly, her hand still on his face. "Was that why it took you? To lure Hershel there?"

Theo didn't answer because he honestly didn't know, but his expression crumpled. His family fell silent again as he began to cry, and suddenly Amber was tugging his hand.

"You don't have to answer anything tonight," she murmured comfortingly. "C'mon Tay; you've been through a lot. You need sleep; we'll talk about it in the morning."

He didn't reply, but he could feel his parents watching him closely as his sister led him towards a bed on the far side of the room. He blinked, suddenly realizing that he didn't even know where they were. "This isn't the central fortress, is it?"

"The Western Fortress," his mother replied softly. "We were trying to figure out how to break through the Island's barriers to reach you."

Theo processed that, and another spike of dread shot through him. "Myrah."

Amber looked up as he stopped moving, his face twisting with grief.

"I have to tell her…"

"Not tonight, Tay," Amber cut in firmly. "She's asleep. Whatever you have to tell her, it can wait until tomorrow, I promise."

"How am I going to tell her? It'll destroy her…"

Amber paused, her expression becoming hard to read, like she was thinking back to something. Theo rubbed his face, moaning softly, and his sister began pulling him to the bed again.

"It's going to be ok, Theo," Amber murmured. She made him get into the bed, and then climbed in next to him so he wouldn't be alone. After a moment she whispered softly. "Whatever you're going to tell her, Tay…I think Myrah already knows."

* * *

The Island began filling him once again, leaving Hershel with no choice but to flood his inner power into the Island's icy heart. He could feel the Island's confusion as he gave it back the power it had been trying to use to transform him. Hershel clenched his teeth as he forced the energy into the black glass floor. But other than causing the space to be filled with light from the aura he was releasing, nothing seemed to be happening.

The process continued; the Island transferred power into Hershel, just for him to turn around and transfer the aura back into it.

_Y**Ou **__w_**_ilL _**_ne**v**__e__r __b__E _**_t__rA_**_ns_**_f__o_**_**r**med__ t_**_hi_**_**s** w__**a**y__…_

The Island began resisting, and Hershel's heart pounded with adrenaline.

"This is the only way to free you," he pointed out, sweat dripping from his face onto the warming glass beneath his hands. It wasn't necessarily a lie…but he had to work hard to keep his true intentions hidden from the Island. It was picturing a different kind of freedom than what Hershel envisioned. It wanted to rule the realm. He was trying to summon a power strong enough to truly destroy it, and thus grant it the freedom the prophecy required.

But if he couldn't summon the Great Force to destroy the island, he needed to at least weaken the entity enough to carry out his back-up plan: the spell from Law of the Ancients that he had so careful memorized.

The Island's resistance faded; it seemed to believe his sincerity. But Hershel's relief was short-lived. Just flooding the Island with his own power was doing nothing. The pearly aura within him was the same as the Island's; it contained nothing that the Island didn't already have. In order to make a difference, he had to access something stronger.

As the poignant aura flowed in and then back out of him, Hershel felt dizzy. His whole body buzzed, and he knew that he was not going to last long as an aura pipeline. But with the power distracted by the movement, he was able to connect better to the remnants of his own consciousness. The confidence and assurances provided by the power faded, and he suddenly realized how alone he was. Doubt began gnawing at him, causing his hands to shake even more.

Who was he to try to connect to the Great Power? He had hoped to find some clue in the Island's memories—some weakness, or a better understanding of the Island's potential. But he had found nothing that would help him enlist the help of the legendary power or weaken the Island in general. It was impossible.

The Island was increasing its efforts to fill him, and Hershel closed his eyes as he summoned the energy to continue the circling transfer. This was going to be futile…he could see that now. What was he thinking? How had the power led him to believe this was a good idea?

_E**no**_**_u__g_**_**h**. __**J**o__i__N __mE __a__s_** a _Gua_**_**rd**ian__, b__eFO**R**E_****_yo**u**__**r** **l**__**ife**F__o__rC__e i__s _**_sp_**_**en**t__._

_"A little longer…" _he begged, searching deep within himself. But the doubt was giving way to hopelessness, and the Island's flow into him was stronger than what he could push back out. His panic was dulled by the power's increasing presence, but he fought the feeling. He wasn't himself when the power was in charge. He wanted to retain his own, untampered will for as long as possible…even if it meant that the majority of his feelings were panic.

He wasn't strong enough…and he never had been. Just a slave with a dragon-given name. His name _didn__'t_ mean anything…not really. How could he be called Freedom, when his life had been full of captivity? A name wasn't going to give him the strength to do this…

Hershel shuddered hard as the power fought with him, longing to dull his doubt and anguish. It numbed his mind, assuring him that he had done his best. He already knew he would be lost; what was the point of fighting his fate now? Once he was one with the Island, it didn't matter if it was defeated or not. Being out of the realm was enough. The people he loved were safe.

_If only it wasn__'t me,_ he mourned as he pushed the comforting feelings back. _Born useless__…lived useless. And now I shall be lost due to my uselessness. I've always brought more pain than aid to those I love. I'm no hero; if Cole or Keyda was in my place…or Phos…they could do this. They are the ones who were able to save the realm; who possessed the strength to stop powerful beings. Even Theodynn and Amber defeated Evynn; all I seem to do is fail…_

At the thought of Cole and Keyda's children, his mind latched onto a distant memory. Amber, sitting in a chair facing him. Finally coming to him to explain what had happened on the Island, after weeks of avoiding the confrontation.

_You defeated Evynn? Just you?_

_ Why is it no one can believe that!?_

_ I do believe you, Amber. I guess I__'m just shocked. Even as a ghost, Evynn must have been powerful._

The young Xinta had paused then, glancing away as she shrugged. Hershel wondered if Amber had been the one in his place right now, if she would have been able to accomplish what he could not. The memory continued. _She was powerful__…I'm not saying it was easy to beat her. But even with all that power—even with feelings as powerful as pure Hatred—she didn't have any love. I used that, and she didn't have a comeback. She didn't even know what to do with it. It was the only thing that could stop her._

Love

Hershel's eyes flew open, and he could see his reflection in the glass beneath him. Pale hair whipping around a face that was growing more translucent…eyes full of knowledge.

Perhaps he didn't need to connect to the Great Force after all—some enigma lost to the ages. It was true that all the power he was pushing back into the Island was what it was already made of…but there was something missing in this warped entity that he _could_ provide. Something the Island couldn't possibly have in its makeup.

Another memory, winking in and out of his mind as he tried to focus his feelings on transforming the power inside.

A young boy sat with a crystal hovering over his hand, squinting at it in frustration.

_Why doesn__'t it work for affection?_

His master studied the apprentice with a curious yellow gaze.

_Affection is not a negative emotion__…_

_Strong emotion is supposed to influence our powers__…why does it have to be negative?_

Hershel's whole being thrummed as he remembered Phos's answer

_…Affection is something that exists calmly, in the background. There are times it surges, but for brief instances, fleeting moments. It's difficult to stir up enough affection to influence these crystals…try again with fear or anger._

_I__'m tired of feeling fear…Easier or not, I don't want to dwell in the negative emotions anymore!_

_Wise words__… But the nature of our power is such that we have to revisit wounds that are best left alone. The trick is to learn how to make these visits quick…and after a while, they aren't so painful anymore._

At the boy's confused look, the Ancient gave him a small smile.

_You__'ll understand what I mean someday…_

Perhaps he did understand what Phos had tried to teach him then…but in this moment, the conversation stuck out for a different reason. Affection had long been believed to have no power…to be weaker, calmer. But Amber had used it to defeat Evynn. It was just as potent as Hatred, if not more so.

His whole being continued to thrum as the power built within him, dissolving him from the inside out as he made the connections. Hatred was nothing without affection. Fear and Anger fed on it as well. Only apathy was its great enemy, and there was no power in apathy. Love could be creative and destructive…physical and emotional. It married selfishness and selflessness. It was the great balance of the forces of his world…perhaps the entire reason for life itself.

If the Great Force was lost to time, perhaps it wasn't Oni or Dragon power that came closest to its original form. Perhaps it was love.

It was a blinding realization that filled him with hope, but he was running out of time. Already, he was disappearing into the Island. But despite what he knew—or thought he knew—he hadn't been able to summon the affection necessary. Because even though he knew all the suffering the Island had gone through—all the pain it had endured—Hershel couldn't bring himself to love it. He tried desperately, but the closest feeling he could summon was pity. It wasn't going to be enough.

He opened his eyes once again as he stared at the glass form beneath him…at his dissolving reflection. He didn't hate the Island…just as he couldn't bring himself to truly _hate_ anything. But love was more than just the absence of Hatred. It was…

Hershel's panicked emotions faded as he caught sight of something. His hands were still pressed firmly into the glass as his form continued to become more transparent. But it was his wrists that caught his eye.

On his left, a leather band placed there by a determined six-year-old.

It was tied just under a blazing tattoo—a swooping symbol that he shared with a curly-headed healer to connect them to a grouchy Ancient's adoptive line.

And above his right hand, a braided pattern that burned brightly where it encircled his wrist.

All at once, Hershel's eyes filled with tears. It didn't matter if the affection was _for_ the Island. What mattered was that he infused his power with love. Staring at these symbols, thinking of the people they represented, it was suddenly all too easy to be filled with affection. A million memories flashed through his mind then, encouraging the affection as it transformed the power inside of him.

Pippa's hand in his as she led him blindly into the unknown.

The moment Myrah kissed him back.

Syn squeezing his hand after her child was born.

Phos tweaking his fingers during a crystal exercise.

The scrape of stone on metal as Tolan guarded him all night against his inner demons.

Myrah's soft touch as she assured him that she loved him no matter what he looked like.

A sniffer's head butting into him, recognizing him even when his own family struggled to.

Pippa's stubbornness as she refused to leave his side.

Syn holding him close after losing Phos.

A binding cord in the moonlight.

The sound of waves serenading his realization that he was going to be a father.

Phos telling him to take care of his sister.

An infant with large brown eyes who grabbed his finger, showing him what it meant to be loved for the first time that he could ever remember.

There was power in memory…perhaps that was why the Island craved people's memories so deeply. And now that these memories were here to remind him, Hershel realized that he had an entire lifetime full of moments like these. Phos had been right, in a way. Affection was always there, hiding in the background. Biding its time until one could recognize it for what it was. Depicted differently depending on who it came from, but always there. He had been so blind…for so long. Living in constant fear that he would never know love—that he was unlovable—when it had always been there for him. He had thought he recognized the moments then, but it was nothing to the feeling that exploded in him now.

The power surging from his fading hands invaded the Island far more deeply than any of his previous attempts had. At first, he could feel the Island screaming. However, as the affection-saturated power flooded its heart, the Island's screams turned to whispers of confusion. It didn't know what to do with this feeling…this power it had never experienced. Though not painful, it was destroying it…tearing down its long-held bitterness. A heart made entirely of ice would never be satisfied, because it would forever crave warmth. But the danger in thawing an empty heart was that there would be nothing left in the end.

The Island must have realized this at last, because Hershel was suddenly overcome with its will and power. Hershel screamed out as his overdrive approached. This was no longer a matter of patience for the warped entity; now it was a matter of survival. Hershel could feel the Island's will pressing on him, and every sense was overcome by the light. He could hear it, taste it…his heartbeat slowing as lifeblood was forever exchanged for a power he would never control. But still he used the last shards of his own will to force the power of affection deeper into the Island's heart.

The will of the Island tore at him, and he could feel hands ripping at his drenched clothing. It tormented him with the screams of his loved ones, every hateful or hurtful thing that anyone had ever said to him. It filled his mind with flashes from his nightmares…reminding him of the memories of his past that left him broken on the ground. He ignored it all; the Island no longer had that kind of power over him. No longer would he allow his self-doubt make him a target. There was too much on the line in this moment to be distracted by his own shortcomings. Past and future were lost in the importance of the present…in this moment. Because despite all the times he had failed…despite all the times he had been useless…the only thing that mattered now is that he hung on just long enough to not fail now.

As he forced himself to draw another breath, he remembered the spell he had memorized from the Law of the Ancients. The last punishment they would ever be allowed to prescribe to any being in the realm. The Island was dissolving him quickly, but there was enough time that he could invoke the spell now that the Island was weak. He forced himself to open his mouth, preparing himself to bind the Island forever. For that was the punishment the First Ancients had decided…a spell that would cripple their servants into submission. It would destroy the rebellious, bitter side of the entity, leaving only the original Isle. A being of pure obedience…free from its previous hatred and bitterness and rage, which would then leave the realm forever safe from its grasp. In essence, the First Ones wanted the Island to be restarted anew.

But in this final moment, Hershel hesitated. At the time of reading the spell, his power had assured him it was the only way. It longed to issue justice, and it was sure that only the First Ancients truly had the ability to offer true justice. The Island would bend to their power—it would have to.

However, in this deciding instant, with his body dissolving into light and the Island howling at him in its efforts to tear him apart, Hershel couldn't bring himself to release the spell. For why should the First Ones have a say in this? How many innocent souls had already fallen victim to their cruel take on justice? As horrid as the Island had been-as much disdain as his own soul and power had for it-even it did not deserve the eternal captivity that the justice of the First Ones would force upon it.

So instead of chanting the First One's spell, he spent the last of his energy to murmur comfortingly.

_"I promised I would free you…" _he managed, his eyes closing one last time. His entire being was filled with power in this closing surrender…only this final breath of Hershel remained. With it, he forced every bit of affection-filled-power from his being. It shattered the Island's form in a last crescendo of warmth and light.

_So be free_

Whether he spoke the thought aloud or not, he didn't know. Hershel faded completely from the realms of life and death, and the last thing he ever heard was the Roar of a Dragon that split the air full of shattering glass.

If he had been able to, he would have laughed with joy.

7


	89. The Path Forward: Chapter 89

263

Myrah's eyes flew open. For a moment, she didn't realize what woke her. All at once, she was aware of a burning sensation around her wrist. Throwing back the blankets shrouding her, she stared at her wrist in confusion and panic. The binding mark was blazing with a golden glow…it felt like the Norah Ku was wrapped around her once again, but this burning continued far longer. As she stared in shock, the golden glow suddenly turned pearly white.

"What…?" she murmured, her hands starting to shake. She fought with the blankets still wrapped around her legs, the panic rising as she lurched toward the vanity and its pitcher of cold water. The heat was becoming unbearable, and tears began to smart in her eyes. Myrah reached the table right as the binding mark flashed once. She grasped the pitcher with shaking hands, and her heart sank as she realized it was empty. The binding mark flashed again, and she looked at it with fear. What was happening? Was she even awake, or was this a nightmare?

The braided pattern flashed one last time, and Myrah went rigid as she waited for something horrible to happen. But then the blazing light was fading, and then it winked out completely. The Leader stood frozen a few minutes more, but the mark didn't react again. In fact, it seemed faded.

Myrah's knees became weak and she sank to the ground. With her back up against the vanity, she tried to make sense of what had happened. What would cause a binding mark to do this? In all her knowledge of such traditions, something nagged at her mind. Something that would explain why the binding mark would blaze and then fade out like a fire dissolving to ash.

Her throat caught as she realized. With one finger tracing the ash-colored scar, tears trailed down her face. "Hershel."

Myrah's left hand closed around the binding mark, and she leaned back against the vanity as she cried. She was still there hours later when she was discovered by a servant coming to make the morning fire.

* * *

Syn and Tolan watched as the light in the tattoo faded completely, silent with shock. "What was that?" Tolan finally asked, and Syn was shaking as she shook her head.

"I…I don't know. I've never seen a tattoo do that before."

Tolan took her arm in his hand, staring at the swooping symbol. Syn studied as well, trying to figure out why it would have started burning so badly. She had never experienced anything like that, and she had gotten the tattoo years ago. In all that time, she had never had anything like this happen. Neither had Hershel, as far as she knew…

"Oh."

Tolan glanced up as Syn's eyes filled with tears.

"What?" he demanded softly. "What is it?"

"It's…Hershel. I think this is because he…because he's…"

Tolan's expression softened with understanding, and he pulled Syn close as she broke down.

"It's not fair!" she managed, and Tolan rubbed her back.

"I know."

"He deserved to be happy….to be free. And now…" She couldn't even finish the sentence, and Tolan didn't say anything as he just held her close.

After a while, Syn had exhausted herself. The tears continued to fall as she laid on his chest, the grief weighing on her like a boulder—crushing the air from her lungs.

"I think Myrah's pregnant." She felt Tolan stiffen with surprise, and Syn's expression twisted once again as she continued. "It's all he ever wanted…and he'll never even meet the baby."

Syn's sobbing started anew despite her exhaustion, and Tolan silently rocked her for hours until she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Amber's eyes flew open. There was an echo in the room, like the sound of a distant blast. Except it was less like a sound, and more like a feeling that washed over her. The xinta laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to Theo's breathing next to her. He didn't seem to have felt it, whatever it was. Amber's eyes wandered the room, and something in the window caught her eye.

The xinta pushed herself from the bed, padding over in confusion and intrigue. The window was fogged up, but she could still see the darting bits of white outside. With one hand, she rubbed the window clear, gasping in surprise as she stared out at the world outside the fortress window.

It was snowing.

* * *

Iona shuddered as the feeling rolled over her. It was gone in moments, leaving her to wonder if she had imagined it. But she had the strangest feeling as she moved to the window of the clay home. At first, there was nothing…but then her brow furrowed as tiny bits of ice began drifting from the sky.

"Impossible…" she murmured. She heard rustling behind her, and turned to see Haiven stirring on her bedmat. Iona reached the young woman's side in seconds.

"Haiven," she prompted, and the girl moaned silently as she finally opened her eyes. The Ancient sagged in relief. "You're alright," she assured as Haiven looked up at her. "The island released you. You're home now."

Haiven furrowed her brow, but then her eyes widened in shock. She bolted upright and looked around the room, and Iona frowned at the tears in the younger oni's eyes.

"Are you hurt? What's the matter?"

The grey-eyed woman shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet and immediately started towards the main room of her home. Iona followed close behind, catching Haiven as her legs gave out.

"Careful, my girl! You're still weak from whatever the Island did to you."

Haiven pushed her off, frail but determined. Iona sighed and helped the young woman into the front room to her usual sewing spot. Shoving the cushion aside roughly, Haiven grabbed a scrap of embroidered cloth. She gave it to Iona in a panic, and the Xinta finally realized what her ward was so worried about.

"Theodynn is alright," she promised, taking the cloth from Haiven. She tried to get the girl to sit down, smiling comfortingly. "He's the one who brought you back."

The younger Oni visibly relaxed, sinking down into the cushion. Iona followed, reaching out to touch her face.

"He went to find his family…but he's alive and well, from what I could tell."

Haiven seemed relieved, and Iona cleared her throat.

"Can you tell me what happened on the Island?" Iona finally asked, and Haiven's expression clouded. She finally shook her head, and Iona sighed as she pulled the thin girl close. "Can you remember anything that happened after you were taken?" she prompted, and Haiven shook her head again. Iona sighed. "Get some rest tonight. But tomorrow, if you'll allow me, I need to go into your memories. See what happened while you were there…how much damage the Island did to you."

Haiven shrunk into herself, and Iona smoothed the young woman's hair.

"You don't have to be afraid, my girl. I just need to figure out what happened. It will be alright."

Haiven shuddered, but eventually her exhaustion overcame her concern. Iona continued to hold her close as she slept, her gaze on the window where snow continued to fall.

* * *

Myrah entered the dining room with a stony expression. Rather than her usual sleeveless tunic, the Western Leader had donned a shirt that covered both arms. It worked to protect her both from the morning's strange cold snap, as well as cover the faded mark on her right wrist.

The royal family looked up as she entered, the chatter dying off into an awkward silence. Myrah's expression didn't change as she walked over, her head held high. "No need to stop on my account," she assured. "I am sorry that I was unable to meet with you last night. Is there anything I can help with now?"

"We…." Cole started, but a figure stood at the end of the table.

"Myrah."

The room went silent again, with the Ruling family and the Western Leader turning to look at where Theodynn was standing. It hadn't registered to Myrah until that moment that the heir was even here…that he was free. But instead of relief, the sight of the young man filled the leader's heart with bitterness. Perhaps it wasn't fair; she knew the Xinta was glaring daggers at her. But Myrah couldn't help how she felt, though she made sure it didn't show on her expression.

"Theodynn. I'm glad to see that you're home safe." Her words were stiff, and the Heir's face twisted as he looked away.

"I'm so sorry." His genuine grief threw off Myrah's stony demeaner. She tried to think of how to respond, but Theo was speaking again. "I didn't mean for this to happen…for Hershel to have to come for me. This is all my fault."

The bitterness Myrah felt for the heir immediately vanished. She reached out as Amber spoke up from her place next to her brother.

"It's not your fault!" Amber countered as Myrah's hand came to a rest on Theodynn's shoulder. He glanced up, and Myrah fixed him with a serious look.

"Theodynn…your involvement in all of this was a mere accident. I won't allow you to blame yourself." She could feel the rest of the ruling family watching her closely, but she kept her eyes fixed on the heir. Theo met her gaze, still looking miserable.

"I want to go back for him," he admitted, and Myrah immediately stiffened. Hopelessness and grief overwhelmed her for a moment, but she kept her expression neutral.

"That's impossible," she finally answered, her voice soft. "He's…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it, and it made her angry. She had been right; the only two paths in her life had been perfect happiness or utter misery. Even now, every breath seemed to hurt. She wanted to hide how much Hershel's loss was killing her inside, but Theo was looking at her with such sadness. He had to know.

Myrah forced herself to push her grief aside. If she was ever going to be able to move on from this pain, she had to first be honest about the situation.

"Hershel's dead." Her words came out hollow…almost apathetic. Theodynn scanned her face, his brow furrowing as if he couldn't understand how she could be so calm about it. But what else could she do? Crying and falling apart wouldn't bring him back. All she could do now was take things one step at a time in an effort to heal from this colossal emotional wound.

"He wanted you to know…" Theo started, but then he trailed off. He looked away, as if looking at her was making what he had to say that much harder. "He told me to tell you that he didn't suffer."

The room was spinning. Myrah stood frozen, her hand still on Theodynn's shoulder as her gaze went out of focus.

_Promise me you won't suffer…_

A scoff escaped, angry and hurt. "Of course he suffered," she murmured, the binding mark on her wrist experiencing phantom burning sensations. "How could he expect me to believe otherwise?"

Her response caught them all off guard, and Myrah finally forced herself to pull away. Theodynn scanned her, his grief and concern obvious in his expression. Because unlike her, the heir felt no need to hide his feelings.

_There is no point in opening myself up_ she chided herself. _There is nothing they can do, whether they know of my pain or not._

"Myrah…if you need anything...if there's _anything_ we can do…" Theo started, but Myrah cut him off.

"I'm fine." She drew herself up, fighting the emotions that wanted to spill over. She had to get out of here, before she fell apart.

"Myrah…" Keyda cut in, her tone hushed with sympathy. For some reason, that sent further fire into the Western Leader's soul. Sympathy was pointless. There was nothing now that could fix this pain but time. Though there was a part of Myrah that wanted to curl up and die, or lock herself away for weeks, such paths were useless as well. Hershel was dead. That fact wasn't going to change whether she took a break from her duties or not. She had to move on, and she might as well be productive while doing it. Her hand had found it's way to her middle again. There was just too much relying on her for her to fall to pieces.

"If you need nothing else from me, I have a meeting I must attend to." She was barely even aware of her own words; her mind felt like it was in a fog. The ruling family looked surprised by her blunt words, but she couldn't worry about that. Myrah turned to head out of the dining area. "Direct further needs to servants or advisors; they should be able to help you. I wish you safe travels back to your fortress."

"But…" Theo's words were cut off as the door closed heavily behind her.

264

Iona could see the child as she approached the tent. Was that…a sniffer she was playing with? The Xinta paused, but by now the child had seen her.

"Dad!"

Iona pushed onwards, reaching the tent by the time the child's parents had come out. She could sense their anger when they caught sight of her, and the Xinta prepared herself for the conversation.

"Head inside, Fluff…" The father—Tolan was his name?—murmured, but his daughter stomped defiantly. She seemed to be ignoring her father completely, focusing her anger on Iona.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I know you probably don't want to see me," Iona admitted. "But I felt I needed to come."

"What do you mean?" The curly-headed woman was glaring as well, and Iona realized suddenly that she could see a lot of similarities between her and Hershel.

"He defeated the Island."

The family looked surprised by her words, and Iona cleared her throat.

"I managed to see what had occurred there through the eyes of my apprentice; she was taken along with the Oni Heir. And while I do not know exactly what happened after Hershel released them from the Island, I visited the isle itself and found more than enough proof of its defeat."

No one said anything, and she could feel their confusion. She continued her explanation, wondering if she should have bothered coming.

"It's just an isle now…a piece of rocky land off the Western shore. No remaining power…no lifeforces trapped in glass halls. Just earth and stone for as far as the eye can see. I'm not sure how, but Hershel destroyed the Island. I know that it may seem a strange reason to come, but such a feat was thought impossible. That twisted soul has been sitting in those waters for centuries…and it was assumed it would exist long after all other life faded from the realm."

"What are you talking about?" Tolan finally demanded, and she looked over at him.

"There was a prophecy given at the Isle's creation, that war would exist between Oni and Dragon until the isle gained freedom."

"Where's my Uncle Hershel?!"

Iona paused as she looked down at the child's glowering expression. It seemed that Pippa could care less about the fulfillment of prophecies. Iona hesitated before continuing, ignoring the child's question. They would get to that unfortunate truth soon enough, but it was important for his family to know the magnitude of Hershel's sacrifice.

"In destroying the Island, Hershel fulfilled the prophecy. The souls sacrificed to the Island's appetite have been freed. No doubt they are at last in the Departed Realm, enjoying their first taste of freedom in many centuries."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" It was Hershel's sister who spoke, her eyes filled with tears. Iona could feel her grief. Unlike her daughter, the woman seemed to understand that Hershel was gone.

"It seems only right, for those close to him to know his sacrifice wasn't in vain," Iona explained quietly. By now, Pippa had pulled free from her father's grasp as she grabbed Iona's arm.

"Did you find Uncle Hershel?" she demanded again. "You said you went to the Island; was he there? Did you see him?"

"Pippa…" her mother warned softly, and Iona lowered herself down to the child's level. It wasn't easy with her old joints, but it seemed only fair to try to give the girl closure.

"Hershel was not on the Island," she told her calmly. She could feel the child's confusion and the continued grief from Pippa's parents. Iona had wanted to give them closure—to tell them the truth. Hershel's soul had been destroyed by the Island…it would have to have been.

But now faced with the family's heartache, Iona found that it was too difficult to share her true theory. So she tried to smile comfortingly as she told the white lie. "My belief is that his soul was freed with the others; no doubt he is resting at last in the departed realm."

The child's expression hardened. It seemed that even the softened answer wasn't going to appease Pippa. "You didn't look _hard _enough," she accused.

"I assure you, I scoured that whole Island," the Xinta murmured. "There was no sign of any life, besides a few clumps of stubborn dragon-flower. In all my searching, I found only rocks, crystal, and this." She finally pulled an item from her pocket, holding it out to the child. Pippa's defensive expression melted to horror as she caught sight of the leather band in Iona's gnarled hand. "It's a powerful spell; no doubt he would want you to have it."

Pippa's eyes finally filled with tears. "But…" she started, backing away from the offered gift. "But it was sposed to protect him." Pippa's disbelief turned to hatred as her eyes began to blaze. Iona stood her ground as Pippa screamed at her. "You took that from him! Where's my Uncle Hershel!?"

Iona didn't know what else to say, so she glanced up at the girl's father. He was silent and stone-faced, but Iona could feel his sadness. She knew he believed her; he was an obvious logical thinker. Tolan finally knelt by his daughter.

"Fluff…" he murmured, his hand resting on her curly head. But Pippa had already turned to bury her face into her mother's apron, sobbing. Tolan clenched his jaw and then turned back to Iona. She was still holding out the band, and the guard finally took it from her outstretched hand.

"Thanks." His words were bitter; she knew that he still blamed her as well. It wasn't her fault…it _wasn't…_but she had a feeling that she would never be able to convince them otherwise. Iona pushed herself to her feet with a groan.

"The realm may never know what Hershel did for it," she finally pointed out. "In history, the Rulers who formed the Union will get credit for disbanding the war. But it was Hershel's actions that truly saved us from further bloodshed—"

"Maybe," Tolan cut in, tucking the leather band into a tunic pocket. "Or perhaps Prophecies only have power because the rest of us fool ourselves into believing them—and that's what makes them come true, not some law of destiny."

Iona frowned, but there was no point in arguing. The man was hurting deeply, along with the rest of his family. He was better at hiding it, sure…but it seemed that he cared about Hershel more than she or even the pale healer himself had ever realized. "Regardless of the hand of destiny, I recognize the great sacrifice you all gave in allowing him to face the Island."

"That wasn't _our_ sacrifice," the curly-haired woman murmured bitterly, still holding her weeping daughter close. Iona sighed.

"Perhaps. But more than delivering this spell-band to you, I wanted to offer a promise. I am in his debt…and he is gone, leaving me no hope of repaying it. So the offer goes to you; if there is anything you need, any problem you face that I could help with, you merely need to seek me out. I will help you."

"We're fine," Tolan said, making it obvious that he didn't want any help from her. Iona merely nodded; she had expected as much.

"It is no longer imperative that the Order of Echo and Antirock stay hidden," she pointed out. "And though we will not allow ourselves to be governed by your rulers and leaders, we have no need to remain unknown. If you find yourselves in need of anything, feel free to come see me. The war is over, and I promise that I am no longer interested in clearing evidence of our existence from your minds."

The family didn't reply. No doubt they wished to be left alone, to grieve in private. She wondered if they would ever take her up on her offer…or if they would avoid anything that could remind them of what happened to their brother and friend.

"You know where to find me, should you need me," she finally finished. She had said what she had come to say, and it was time to transport home.

* * *

"You aren't leaving this fortress till you're fifty."

The Ruling family had made it back home at last. They were seated in their family room, and Theo was feeling more than a little targeted as he sat on the couch. Now that they had enough time to process what had happened, it seemed his family wanted an explanation.

"I didn't mean for everything to happen the way it did," he finally pointed out, staring at his hands. "I didn't think visiting the village would lead to all of this. I just…"

"Wanted to visit your girlfriend."

Theo looked up at Amber in surprise, and she pursed her lips as if she was daring him to deny it.

Keyda balked. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"Havien's not my _girlfriend,_" Theo tried, feeling his face flush red. "She's…um…"

"If she's not, then why are you feeling so guilty?" Amber demanded.

"Let me get this straight," Keyda said, holding up a hand. "You've been sneaking out of the fortress without a bodyguard…"

"I had Tolan!" Theo tried, but his mother continued like she hadn't heard.

"…and going into Dragon Territory, which you were explicitly told _not to do…_because of a girl?"

Theo squirmed a little in his chair, all eyes still on him. "Yeah?" he finally admitted with a grimace. "But that's not the reason I started going. I was only allowed there in the first place to help Hershel…" He trailed off, and he saw his family exchange sad looks. The loss of his old teacher was still fresh in his mind. But after a minute, he cleared his throat and continued. "But Iona didn't want anyone else to know about it. Tolan, Hershel, and I were sworn to secrecy. I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to."

"But you didn't. You didn't want us to know. Was it because of how we'd react, or because you didn't trust us?" His mother sounded angry, but Theo was realizing that she was also hurt. It made him feel even worse; he had always had a good relationship with his mother. No doubt she was feeling betrayed to learn he had been keeping all of this from her.

"I did want to tell you, I swear!" he assured. "I wanted to tell all of you. But Iona made me promise that I wouldn't…and there were some pretty serious consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" his father asked, but Theo wasn't sure how much he should say. If he told his family that Iona had threatened to erase his memories, they were never going to let him see Haiven again. Not that they seemed like they were going to let him out of their sight anytime soon, anyways.

"I can't believe you didn't even tell _me," _Amber chimed in. "I don't even live in the same realm, Tay. You could have told me about it."

"It…happened fast," Theo admitted nervously. "I was trying to figure everything out so I _could_ tell you all. But then the whole thing with the dragons happened, and the Island…"

He trailed off, but his mother didn't look convinced.

"You were lying to us long before any of that happened," she pointed out, and Theo sighed.

"I didn't mean to lie. I was sworn to secrecy. It was hard enough only having Tolan to confide in, let me tell you. He's not exactly the best option for relationship advice…"

"Relationship advice? So it _is_ a relationship!" Amber cut in. Theo winced.

"Well, not…"

"Have you kissed this girl?" Amber demanded. Theo fell silent, but apparently his bright-red face was answer enough for them.

"So…this is kind of a serious relationship then," Cole pointed out. While Keyda and Amber both seemed hurt, Theo found his father's reactions to be more dazed. Theo shook his head vehemently.

"No! Not serious…I mean, I've never kissed _her…"_

"That makes it sound like _she's_ kissed _you_," Amber pointed out dryly. Theo tugged at his shirt collar.

"She can't talk," he finally explained. "She had to tell me how she felt _somehow._"

"What do you mean, she can't talk?" Amber asked.

"Um…exactly that. She isn't able to talk."

"Then how do you communicate with her?" his sister pressed. At least she seemed more curious than angry now. Theo shrugged again.

"We have little signs for different things. Or she like…acts out what she means. Or sometimes I can just tell from the looks she gives me."

Amber was silent as she processed that, and then she smirked a little. "I can imagine what kinds of looks she gives you, if she had to _kiss_ you just for you to realize she even liked you."

Theo tossed a throw-pillow at his sister, and she laughed as she swatted it away.

"How did you meet?" Cole had moved to sit next to Theo, and he felt a little anxious at the thought of explaining his budding romance. If it could even be called that. As much as he had wanted to tell his family about Haiven before now, he wasn't sure how they would respond. Now that he had the chance, he realized that he was nervous.

"Um…she lives in Iona's village, and Hershel was training with Iona…"

"You've already told us all of that," Amber pointed out. "We meant how did you meet Haiven _specifically?_"

Theo ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "I…fell down some stairs. And she helped wrap the foot that I sprained."

His family looked surprised, but then Amber and Cole started chuckling. Even Keyda was rolling her eyes as she finally took a seat as well.

"Sounds like you," Amber noted.

"How did we not notice you had a sprained foot at some point?" Cole wondered aloud, and Theo turned to his father.

"Hershel healed it…it didn't stay sprained for long. But I was chasing Haiven at the time, and then tripped on some stone stairs…"

"Chasing her? Geez, Theo," Amber cut in, and Theo flushed again.

"She dropped something, and I was trying to get it back to her! I didn't even know who she was at the time," he protested, and she smirked again as she swung her legs on the chair she was in.

"Such a gentlemen," she teased.

"So…who is she?"

Theo looked up to see his mother looking at him closely, and Theo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You said you didn't know who she was at the time. So who _is_ this girl that was worth lying to us about for all those weeks?"

Theo thought about the question. His mom still seemed frustrated with him, but she also did seem to be curious as well.

"She used to be Iona's apprentice," he said. "Oh…and I guess I haven't really explained who Iona is…"

"We met Iona," Amber cut in, and Theo blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Well…Iona is in charge of the village, but she's also the healer. Which is kinda cool; she has a healing and leadership position at the same time."

"We still need to figure out what we're going to do about this village," Keyda mused, but then Amber was shushing her mother.

"Keep going, Tay," she prompted, and Theo fiddled with his arm-band.

"Like I said, Haiven used to be Iona's apprentice, but she was in an accident years ago. It made it so she can't use her powers or talk any more. So she's just been living basically alone, and she was super lonely. After helping me with my foot, she kept reaching out. I assumed she just wanted a friend…but…well…"

"Then she kissed you?" Amber guessed slyly. Theo's face reddened again, but then he chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that."

Keyda studied Theo and sighed. "I don't know that I trust that Iona woman. If this girl is anything like her…."

"She's _nothing_ like Iona!" Theo assured quickly. "Iona is bossy and demanding. Haiven's actually super quiet and shy. It makes Iona and her sister Blist think that she's weak. They treat her like this frail thing…but she's stronger than they think. And she's got this sassy side to her…"

He trailed off as he realized that his parents were exchanging a look, and Amber was smiling almost wickedly. Feel self-conscious all over again, Theo cleared his throat.

"What?"

Amber slugged him good-naturedly. "We're still mad at you for the lies," she pointed out. "But…it's kinda cute to see you all flustered about a girl again."

"I'm not _flustered…."_

"You're bright red. And you should see your face when you talk about her…you get the stupidest grin on your face."

Theo dry-washed his face, feeling embarrassed. Though, he had to admit that part of him was excited to finally talk to his family about all of this. It was like a weight had been lifted.

"I suppose you're going to want to see this girl again." Keyda's tone was uncommitted, and Theo looked up to see his mother watching him closely. Theo's smile faded as he thought about visiting Haiven.

"Well…I mean, I _want_ to. But I'm not sure I'll be welcomed back to the Order of Echo and Antirock any time soon."

Cole leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't _really_ supposed to be talking to Haiven in the first place, and Iona never liked me. Now because of me, she got taken to that Island…"

"Which wasn't your fault!" Amber cut in again. Her eyes flashed; his sister hated it when he blamed himself for things. But this time, it _was_ his fault. The dragons had been after him. The only reason they went to the village was because he was there.

"They couldn't blame you for that, Theo," his father tried carefully, but Theo just shrugged.

"You've met Iona. She's not exactly the forgiving type. Plus, Haiven might not even want to see me again. I might just remind her of the Island and make everything worse."

The room went quiet, besides the crackling of the fire.

"What exactly did happen on the Island, Theodynn?" his mother finally asked. Her voice was softer now, and Theo's expression twisted. He had told them about how Hershel had rescued them, but he still didn't want to talk about everything that had happened prior to that. What the island had shown him…

"If it's still too soon, we understand," Amber cut in, shooting her mother a look. No doubt she was picking up on his feelings, Theo realized ruefully. Keyda looked like she wanted to press the matter further, but finally sighed. Amber turned back to Theo, reaching out to take his hand. "Let's talk about something less depressing; the mood around here's been a little too heavy lately."

Cole ruffled Amber's hair with a smile. "What should we talk about, then?" he prompted. Amber's eyes slid back over to Theo.

"Maybe Tay can keep talking about everything he loves about his girlfriend, since that seemed to cheer him up."

"For the last time, she's _not_ my girlfriend," Theo argued,but he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Dear M…_

_ If you sent a letter recently, I didn't get it. I mean, after the last one at least. The one where you were harassing that dinner host…_

_ Anyways, I've been home in the first realm, so I might have missed the mail and Dani's on vacation with her family so she didn't pick anything up for me. And nothing was slid under the door. Man, this room is so quiet right now. Not that you have permission to dig at how loud Dani is. I'm just saying that without her it feels weird. But I'm off topic. _

_ My parents called me a few days ago because Theo was being weird and they thought I could help. Apparently, he's been living some dual life for who knows how long…which was shocking because Theo couldn't tell a lie to save his life. Or…I guess he could, since it was his life on the line. Or at least his new relationship._

_ It's a long story, as you could probably guess. You probably don't want a twenty-page summary of everything, but you did complain a few letters ago that my letters were too short. _

_ I wish you were here…just thinking about writing this all out is exhausting. And you're a pretty good listener, when you want to be. I hope that things are still going well wherever you ended up. _

_ Anyway, brace yourself for another crazy Oni-girl story, I suppose. Here goes nothing…_

265

"Try again." Iona's voice was calm as she studied Haiven, and the younger Oni in turn stared at the crystal in her palm. When the girl didn't seem eager to continue, Iona sighed. "You spoke, Haiven…I saw it in your memories. It's tied to your powers. If you could reconnect to them, you could find your voice."

Haiven shrugged, her expression pinching with distress. Iona could sense her ward's discomfort, but she wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"I don't want to wear you out, my dear. But it's been a few weeks since you returned from the Island, and I haven't detected any problems in you. In fact, you seem healthier than you've been in years. I think that using your powers again helped you reconnect with yourself."

Haiven finally nodded a slow agreement and turned her focus on the gem in her hand. Her hand began to shake, and her grey eyes flashed once. However, no aura manifested itself other than that. Soon she was sagging in defeat.

"Alright. Maybe tomorrow." Iona's tone was resigned as she plucked the crystal from the girl's hand. Haiven hugged her knees and stared at the ground as Iona walked away. When the Ancient returned with tea, she took in the young woman's dejected manner and shook her head. "This somber attitude is about more than just your powers, isn't it?"

Haiven didn't respond and Iona sighed.

"This is about that boy…"

Haiven shrunk into herself more and Iona held out a cup of tea.

"He'll be back," she assured quietly. "He's one of those curious types…can't stay away for long. Not to mention he's head over heels for you."

The younger Oni didn't answer as she stared down into her tea, and Iona's smile faded.

"He's probably been recovering himself; he was in bad shape coming from the Island. And based on your memories of what took place there…"

Haiven's eyes filled with tears and she set the cup down so she could bury her head into her knees. Iona clucked as she rubbed her back.

"Now, don't go and blame yourself, child. This wasn't you; it was the Island. The Prince doesn't blame you, you know. If anything, he seemed to blame himself…"

Haiven's shoulders shook harder and Iona pulled her close.

"He'll come around one of these days, you'll see."

* * *

Myrah leaned forward, supporting her weight on her hands as she stared down at the table. Her expression was stony, but she could feel a bead of sweat running down the side of her face.

"…Leader Myrah?"

It took her a moment to answer the village leader. When the nausea faded, she finally looked up. "I'm fine," she said woodenly. "Please continue."

He looked unsure, and she could see the other leaders and advisors around the table shooting each other glances. But the speaker finally continued.

"As I was saying, the market seems to be doing well. I was unsure about having these small-scale village markets, but they do seem to make it easier for people to sell and buy wares when they don't have to travel all the way to the fortress to do it."

"Fishing is down in our village," another voice piped up. "I'm telling ya, this cold spike is driving the fish crazy. They've all left our waters…"

"…strange, we've had an abundance of fish in our waters; more than usual. Perhaps they're just migrating? They never used to be so many near our shores."

The room seemed to spin as the nausea hit full force. Myrah panted, fighting the urge with everything in her as she leaned on her hands once again. The village leaders were all wrapped up in their own discussion and didn't seem to notice her.

"Maybe you're just stealing our fish, _eh?"_

_ "_Easier to fish now that that treacherous fog is gone. Didn't matter what season of the year it was…fog, fog, fog. Cursed waters…sea-life avoided it completely."

"You see that Island out there? Who knew that was buried in all that fog all these years. You'd think someone woulda run into it…"

Myrah gasped as she struggled to breathe through the wave of nausea, and everyone finally looked over at her. The advisor nearest her frowned, reaching out a tentative hand.

"Mam?"

Her hand went to her stomach, her eyes closing.

"I'm _fine…"_

_ "_You don't look fine, Lass."

She looked up to glare at the person who dared question her, but trailed off when she saw who it was. It was Ranok; the leader who had tried to help her reach the Island when Hershel was missing the first time. It was in his village that they had finally found him…

Her eyes filled with tears, and the entire assembly seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

"You're obviously ill," he pointed out softly. "You need a healer."

The words drove a knife right into her, adding pain to the nausea. She was shaking as she shook her head. "I had a healer," she finally muttered, and her advisor gripped her arm.

"I'll escort you to your chambers, Leader Myrah. I think it best if…"

She pulled her arm from his grip, finally straightening. "I don't need your sympathy," she snapped, her eyes fixed on her concerned advisors and shocked leaders. "You've all taken time to come here for this meeting, and I'm going to see it through. If I say that I'm fine…then your job is to trust me that I don't need your help."

She clenched her fist, and though the nausea came back in waves for the rest of the meeting, she didn't dare show sign of it again.

* * *

"She was crossing into the central providence when I found her."

Tolan's voice was soft as he pushed his willful daughter back into the tent, and Syn gave Pip a stern look.

"What on _earth_ were you thinking?!" she demanded, and Pippa pouted.

"I have to go to Uncle Hershel's tent."

Syn had reached her now, grabbing her daughter's shoulders. "It's _dark!_ Do you have any idea how dangerous crossing the realm at night is?!"

"I had Baffa!"

"Lot of good he would have done you, Fluff," Tolan muttered, and Pippa turned to glare.

"I have to get to Uncle Hershel's tent, and you won't take me!"

"He's not going to be there, Pippa." Syn's voice had lost her edge, replaced now by the sadness that so often made its way into her thoughts and words. Pippa turned back to her mother, and Syn's grip on the child's shoulder's tightened. "You know he's gone. There's nothing else we can…"

"I need the petals!" Pippa wrenched out of Syn's grasp. "If Uncle Hershel's dead, then I can drink the petals and I can talk to him!"

Tolan and Syn both froze, staring at their daughter. "I don't think it works like that," Tolan finally offered softly, and Pippa turned to glare at him.

"I talked to Archtiphos and _he_ was dead!" she pointed out. Syn's energy was leaving; she had been so exhausted these last few weeks. She seemed to drift between throwing herself into her healing work and struggling to get out of bed in the morning. The fact that she had to keep track of Pippa did help her stay on her toes, especially since the child had developed this new habit of running off. Had Tolan not been an excellent tracker, she might have ended up lost who knows where. Tonight she had made it the furthest she'd ever had, and Syn wished she could just talk sense into the stubborn child.

"Pip, we don't even know where his tent is," she offered softly. "He moved it."

"It's in the West," Pippa stated matter-of-factly. "So we haveta go there."

"The West is a big place…"

"We just have to ask _Myrah!"_ Pippa countered, her eyes flashing. "I'll bet she was there with Uncle Hershel loads of times!"

Syn fell silent and finally looked up at Tolan for help. But rather than looking like he was against the idea, the guard seemed strangely pensive. Syn frowned. "Tol…"

He glanced up and finally shrugged. "We don't have to go to the West if it's still too soon, Syn. But eventually someone's going to need to get down there and take care of that tent. Otherwise looters or who knows what else will get into it.

Syn's eyes immediately filled with tears at the thought of going through Hershel's things. It had been hard enough to go through everything when it was Phos's…and even then, Hershel hadn't let her throw away hardly anything. So to have to go and sift through it all now felt daunting.

"There's some important stuff there, isn't there?" Tolan prompted softly, and she exhaled slowly.

"Records. We'd have to move the records, probably here, I guess. And Phos no doubt had plenty of priceless stuff…"

"And the _Flower Petals!"_ Pippa scolded, glaring up at Syn. She was still hesitating, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Your call."

Her eyes filled with tears at Tolan's soft voice. It had been a few weeks, but it hadn't really gotten any easier. The only way she could manage day by day was distracting herself from thoughts of Hershel entirely. To go down there into that tent…that Ancient-forsaken place that she had been raised in…

"Not this week," she finally mumbled, and Pippa made an indignant noise. But then Tolan was picking her up off the ground.

"Your mother's busy here," he chided softly. "Fever season. She needs your help, Fluff. You running off isn't making anything easier."

Pippa still looked defiant, but her expression softened as she glanced down at where her mother was. The child's eyes scanned the dark circles under her mother's eyes and the tears threatening to fall, and she finally sagged in defeat. She turned to her father again.

"Alright. I can help. Baffa and me will find fever leaves. But we _will_ go find Uncle Hershel's tent, right?"

"We have to go there eventually," Tolan agreed, glancing back at his wife. Syn didn't meet his eye, and Pippa turned Tolan's face back at her.

"Promise?"

He blinked and finally nodded.

"Promise."

* * *

_"Don't you want to see her?"_

Theo grimaced, swinging his legs. He was perched on the side of a wall with the Market in the distance. He held the inter-realm communicator up to his face to respond to his sister as he watched hoofer-raisers prod their wares down the narrow corridors between stalls.

"I mean…_yeah._ But it just feels like I shouldn't."

_"Why?"_

The heir sighed. For a few moments he enjoyed the sunshine on his face, trying to decide how to put it.

"I don't want to make everything worse," he admitted. "I mean, Iona was already _livid _when she thought I told Mom and Dad about the village. I know she'd be mad enough with me coming back…but they want to meet Haiven, so I can't go without them. Now that the secret's out, I don't want to go behind their back, you know?"

"_I guess."_

He frowned at Amber's tone.

"What?"

"_What?"_

"What was that supposed to mean? I can tell when you think I'm being stupid."

There was silence, and then he heard Amber sigh.

"_It's just this girl is basically your girlfriend. We even got you to admit that, in the end."_

"I said she's _kinda _like my girlfriend," Theo corrected, flushing darkly. Amber continued as if he hadn't said anything.

_"I think she'd want to see you too. If you were that close, I mean. Have you gone at all since everything went down with the Island?"_

Theo's voice was quiet as he answered. "No."

_"No? It's been weeks, Theo! You realize this is basically what mom did to dad way back when, right?"_

"It's not like I'll _never_ go back," he argued. "And sure, I've missed Haiven and want to go see her. But…"

"_But what?"_

He groaned, hopping off the wall as he started heading back to the fortress. "But it's my fault that Haiven even got hurt, ok?"

"_Theo…"_

_ "_No, this one you can't talk me out of," he argued. "Tobias told me that the Dragons were after _me._ I was the target all along. If I had kept clear of the village, and Haiven, she wouldn't have gotten taken. That's just _fact."_

Amber sighed. _"I don't think she cares, Tay. You should go."_

"Ams…."

"_I'm serious."_

"Did you miss the part where Iona threatened me?" he demanded.

"_Hey, if she hasn't tracked you down by now, she probably won't actually do anything."_

"I feel like you should be more concerned about the fact that she could attack me," Theo griped. Amber laughed a little.

"_We met her, remember? She seemed to be more bark than bite. And I'm worried about you; Dad says you don't leave your office much."_

Theo shook his head. "Snitch," he muttered, and Amber sighed.

_"Tay…"_

"Don't worry, Ams. I'll go see her, eventually."

There was silence on the other side, and Theo frowned.

"Ams?" Static now, and he pulled the device away from his face. "Really, Amber? Hanging up on me?" he muttered. But a moment later there was a pop and he groaned.

Amber appeared nearby, but Theo was already trudging up the hill to the fortress.

"You didn't need to come all this way," he griped. "I told you, I'm _fine."_

She caught up to him easily, grabbing his arm. "It's the weekend anyway; no classes."

"You're going to get in trouble," he pointed out. "There's no way that you told the council you were headed home before showing up."

Amber followed him, rolling her eyes.

"I told them that we've been having problems back home and that I might be going back and forth to corroborate and figure out what the state of affairs is here…"

"So go talk to mom and dad…or Tobias," he snapped, shoving his hands and the inter-realm communicator into his pocket. "You have more important things to deal with than my love life."

"C'mon." She grabbed his hand and yanked him from his route. "Let's go meet this girl of yours."

He scoffed softly. "Ams, that's not…"

"I'll protect you from that wrinkled Xinta," she offered with a smile. "So let's go."

"I'm not going. Alright?" he snapped, and she narrowed her eyes.

"No, _not_ alright," she retorted. "Look, Theo! You lied to me and Mom and Dad so you could go see this girl, so _obviously_ she's that important to you. So no, I'm _not_ going to just let you shy away from this now. Either let me come, or go yourself. But this avoiding the problem thing isn't going to cut it. And frankly, it's not like you. So make up your mind."

Theo was mad, but he had to admit Amber had a point. Plus, she was giving him that look she did when she wasn't going to back down. Not to mention that the thought of not having to breach the village again alone was a welcome thought. He had almost gone to ask Tolan a few times, but how could he ask his bodyguard to accompany him, after everything his family was going through right now?

_Especially since I'm the reason Master Hershel even had to go to the Island _he thought bitterly.

"Well?" Amber said, hands on her hips. Theo sighed.

"Alright. But don't blame me if Iona treats you badly."

22


	90. The Path Forward: Chapter 90

266

With the taste still in her mouth, Myrah hugged herself from her place on the ground. She hated this, being brought down to this level. She wanted nothing more to throw herself into her responsibilities; outrun her grief in the countless duties awarded a leader of the realm. But the nearly-constant nausea forced her to slow down…reminding her of the truth she would never be able to outrun.

A knock at the door, and the Leader grimaced as she shakily wiped her mouth.

"Go away."

Her tone was no nonsense. When no one knocked a second time, she closed her eyes in relief. Her advisors had started buzzing around her like worried gnats, demanding she go get help, and asking her to delegate more. But she was hardly going to delegate anything; she could do this. She just had to wait for the nausea to wear off.

Her mind went unbidden to a moment a few months before.

_This little leaf is good for staving nausea…_

Hershel's voice drifted in and Myrah closed her eyes to block it out.

_Can we eat that one? _One of the Healing students asked. She could remember how Hershel had rolled his eyes.

_Yes. This one won't hurt you. But they don't grow much in the West, so I'd advise saving them for when you need them…_

Myrah shook herself from the memories, forcing herself to her feet. She was shaking. She needed to eat something, but the thought of food made her want to vomit all over again. It had been a struggle forcing things down the past few days, and she glanced down at her middle. No change in shape yet, but there had been enough signs for her to know what was coming. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought.

She already knew. That first week…she had the feeling, even if she didn't have the proof. Then Hershel had said all those things, when he had reconnected with his power.

_I saw our son…_

She closed her eyes as the tears came again. The leader tried to battle the feelings; she had to ride out to the Central Fortress today for the monthly Leader meeting with the Rulers. There was no time to break down. If she hadn't hit rock bottom yet, then surely she didn't ever have to reach that point.

_He has your eyes._

"_Enough,"_ she hissed at herself, trying to lock the memories from her mind. How dare his comforting, soothing tone come to her mind now, when she was like _this._ She had made it to the vanity on the other side of her private washroom, and she took a few moments to splash her face with the chilled water. Myrah gasped in shock at the feeling, but it did help the nausea to peter out. She held her weight up by leaning on the counter, staring down at the water in the bowl.

After a moment she glanced up at the mirror and winced as she caught sight of her reflection. Pale, gaunt…she was losing weight, what with her not being able to keep the food down. Her hair was a mess as well, and she pulled it out with shaking fingers. She would _not_ show up at the Central Fortress looking like this.

Myrah picked up the brush and pulled it through her hair.

_You're wearing your hair down more. _

Her expression twisted, her hand faltering where it was brushing her long tresses. No matter what she did, everything reminded her of him. Everything brought back these unwanted memories.

_I like it…_

"Stop it," she told herself, glaring at her reflection, her grip on her brush tightening as if it were a weapon. "You don't have time for this. You don't have time to fall apart and grieve. He's _gone._"

_Don't force the emotions down, Myrah. _

This time, his voice sounded different. Louder…as if he was in the room with her, rather than in her mind. The Western Leader froze as she stared at her half-wild expression in the mirror. Something else caught her eye, and she stumbled back as she could almost see Hershel's outline next to her in the glass. Her blood ran cold, her grip on the brush making her knuckles white. She found she couldn't look away from the image…it _was_ Hershel. His brown eyes were full of sympathy, his hair still dark. This memory was before the Island…before she even knew he loved her…

_ It isn't wrong to feel grief_. His mouth moved with the words, and she shook.

"Hershel…" Myrah finally managed; her eyes filled with tears as she backed away. She could see him reaching out to comfort her, just as he had all those months ago.

_Let yourself…_

The memory cut off with the sound of shattering glass, the brush hitting hard. Pieces of the mirror exploded out towards her, but she barely felt the cut on her arm as she stood frozen, her arm still hovering midair from the throw. The tinkling fell silent as the glass finally came to a stop on the ground. But as the shock of the action finally faded, the grief overcame her like an ocean wave in a storm. The lifeboat she had been clinging to these last few weeks finally capsized.

The meeting was forgotten…even the nausea was forced to take a backseat to the horrible feeling that overwhelmed her. Myrah sank to the cold ground of the washroom, holding herself as she sobbed.

* * *

Amber opened her eyes, and she blinked as she looked around.

"This is her home, then?" she asked, looking over at her brother. He nodded, looking around himself.

"This is it."

Her expression became sly as she stared at him.

"So…what happened here to give you such a strong emotional connection to it, hmm?"

He turned bright red, shooting her an irritated look, and she smiled.

"So, where is she?" she pressed, and Theo sighed.

"Probably at Iona's. C'mon."

He headed to the door, and Amber let her gaze wander. The room was cluttered, and it seemed to be made of the same rock of the formations. It was a super cool village, she had to admit. She could see why Theo was drawn here, even if he _did_ keep it from the rest of them.

She followed her brother through the embroidered doorflap, pausing to admire the hand-stitched flowers.

"Haiven did this?"

He glanced back, and she didn't miss the shy smile. "Yeah. She's really good."

Amber nodded and let the cloth fall back into place, trailing after Theo as he made his way through the narrow alleys. They reached the village center, and Amber could see villagers working on a home on the other side of the village. They must still be trying to fix the damage from the dragon attack. As they walked, however, she was surprised to come across a familiar face.

"Tobias?"

The man turned from where he was surveying a few villagers, a grin splitting across his face. "Ambassador Amber! Funny seeing you here…"

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, and Tobias turned to smile at him as well.

"All I can, you can be sure. You see, the village enjoyed my help so much that initial night, I decided to pop by several times a week to see how I could help." He looked back at the home he had been surveying. "You know, there were old villages like this in Ninjago, if you knew where to look. But they have been abandoned by their native people…frankly, they were hundreds of years old. Mere relics of the past. But here is an entire civilization who is _currently_ living this way! It's fascinating!"

Theo blinked. "And Iona doesn't mind you being here?"

Tobias laughed. "I should hope not!" he said. "I actually have been invited to her home several times a week for tea or supper, as a way for her to show her gratitude."

Theo just stared, but then Amber spoke up. "We're headed to Iona's now, actually."

Tobias raised his eyebrows. "You're heading the wrong way!"

"We are?" Theo asked, obviously shocked, and Tobias turned to point.

"She's been living over there. Her old home was destroyed by dragons. I pride myself in being able to piece together broken structures…but hers was hit the hardest out of any home; I don't think it will ever be able to go back to the way it was."

"Oh yeah," Theo murmured, as if remembering back. Tobias offered another smile, waving an arm to signal that they should follow him.

"This way, I'll take you right there."

The siblings both opened their mouths to argue, but after glancing at each other, they finally sighed. With no real reason not to, they followed Tobias.

The structure he led them to was on the ground level. Theo hesitated outside the curtain, and Amber took a deep breath and forced her way through the door.

"Ams!" Theo hissed, but Tobias followed her in, which forced her brother to come along as well. The first person Amber saw was the Ancient Xinta, sitting on a cushion. But then Amber's eyes caught sight of the younger woman sitting on the cushion across from her.

"Prince Theo and Princess Amber were wanting to visit, so I was showing them where you had moved to," Tobias explained, and Amber gave him a withering look.

"Don't call me that," she muttered, but the Ambassador didn't seem to hear as Iona pushed herself to her feet.

"I see. Thank you, Tobias."

He nodded, and then gave Amber a wink before disappearing out of the door. It struck Amber as odd that Tobias was hated by almost everyone in the First Realm, except by this village who seemed to hate everyone_ else._

"I was wondering when you'd return," Iona said, staring at Theo. Amber was glad that her brother was meeting the Ancient's eye calmly, though she could feel his guilt and discomfort.

"I was…um…"

He faltered, and Amber folded her arms crossly.

"He's been busy," she snapped, and Iona glanced at her. By now, the young woman had gotten to her feet. Amber could feel her hope, and something else that felt like affection. It made her shudder; it was weird being able to feel someone's crush on Theo.

"Heya," Theo muttered, looking over at the young woman in shame as she reached him. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I was just thinking…well. It's my fault that you got taken, you know…"

He winced, but Haiven was shaking her head adamantly. Amber watched, both intrigued and a little grossed out. Haiven grabbed Theo's hand, and Theo looked down at it.

"Don't call me crazy," he chastised, and Amber frowned. As far as she had heard, Haiven hadn't _said_ anything. In fact, Theo had mentioned that she couldn't even talk. Haiven frowned, and gestured to herself.

"It wasn't your fault," Theo argued. "The dragons were after _me._ I put you in danger."

She glowered back, and Amber wasn't sure what to do. Both Theo and Haiven had identical feelings of guilt, shame, and determination as they continued their seemingly one-sided argument.

"What's important is that the Island is gone now…the threat is over. The war has ended at last."

Theo looked over at Iona, who's expression was calm. He scanned her expression for a moment.

"So…you're _not_ going to try to lock me up in the village again?" he asked. "Or erase my mind?"

Amber stiffened. Lock him up? Erase his mind? Tay hadn't mentioned _that._

"No. We aren't about to be governed by you or your parents…but we have no more reason to hide."

Iona shrugged, and Amber could feel Theo's shock. But before he could say anything else, Haiven stood on tiptoes so she could kiss him.

Amber and Theo both immediately blushed, turning identical shades of red. Haiven pulled away, seeming to sense his discomfort. Haiven's eyes slid over to Amber, and her expression became self-conscious. Amber wondered if she hadn't even realized that she was here. How had she missed her? Had she really been too busy staring at Theo to notice someone else in the room?

"That's my sister, Amber," Theo murmured, and Haiven seemed to shrink behind him. Amber's frown deepened. Why was she suddenly so skittish?

"She doesn't bite," Theo teased softly, and Haiven turned to glare at him. She was clinging to his arm. Amber had never seen her brother like this. Well, she had seen him act all loony and dove-eyed around Ashley, but to see someone _hanging_ on him like that…

"I'm gonna leave," she said flatly, and Theo glanced up.

"No! Don't go!"

Haiven's feelings painted a different picture, but Theo was pleading with Amber with his eyes.

"Stay a little longer. Haiven's amazing on the pan-flutes; you should hear it. I mean, given your love for music."

Now she was stuck, Amber realized. She would rather just flash home now, but she _had_ technically gotten herself in this mess. So with Haiven still looking at her uncertainly, Iona seemingly not able to care less, and Theo looking at her with those eyes…

She sighed heavily. "Alright."

* * *

The sword still hadn't succumbed to rust, even though it had been raining a lot more lately. Heavy Metal had always chosen weapons that were as durable as he was; Myrah wouldn't be surprised if this sword lasted many more decades before weathering.

She hugged herself in the night-air. She should be sleeping; goodness knows she needed the rest. But evening was the only time the nausea faded, and her empty quarters were driving her to madness. She had once craved the solitude at the end of the day, being alone in her quarters. Now she was debating whether to finally hire personal servants just so she wouldn't have to face the ghosts of her past that insisted on keeping her company.

"I don't know what to do."

The sword was silent as she stared down at it.

"I told you that I would come back and tell you if I ever gained my courage back. I thought I did. After speaking to you, I went to his home in an attempt to separate from him forever. Give us closure. But then everything became so much more complicated…"

She sank to her knees as tears made the star-lit sword blur.

"Talking to this sword is pointless. You can't hear me…Heavy Metal is dead. This is merely a steel blade stabbed into dirt, and eventually it will canker and deteriorate." The leader's expression twisted. "But I need to talk to _someone. _ My advisors are already trying to get me to spend all day in my quarters recovering. I haven't seen the Rulers in weeks…including Theodynn. I'm not sure if it's because he blames me or himself, but he hasn't been willing to come around."

Myrah hugged herself as a chilly ocean breeze fluttered past, bringing with it the scent of salt.

"The only ones I ever found myself able to confide in were you, Bula, and Hershel. And…" The tears spilled over, and Myrah glared at the ground. "I know I'm talking to a sword. I do. But with Bula's betrayal and Hershel's death, I might as well talk to a sword. Better than talking to a reflection."

The tears landed on the dusty ground, and she sighed heavily, her arms wrapped around her middle. "I can't stop thinking about what's coming. When I first suspected, I wasn't so scared, because I still had Hershel. You should have seen him…when I told him I was pregnant. Even his exhaustion couldn't taint his joy. But me? I don't know what I'm doing."

The tears continued to fall as she continued her hushed conversation with the sword.

"Its not that I didn't think I'd ever have children. It's just I didn't expect my views to have changed so drastically to the point where I'd feel like _I'd_ have to raise him, rather than servants and advisors. But at this point…what else can I do?" She wiped at her face, the exhaustion of the past days finally getting to her enough to drain any energy she had left for crying. "I know you don't have the answers. How could you? You're just a memory…just like he is now. But I've never been so haunted by memories in my life. Even when you passed, I didn't _see_ you everywhere."

The cold from the dirt was chilling her legs through her trouser knees and she sighed. "I can't think of anything without hearing Hershel's voice. I see him in the corner of my eye when my guard is down. I dream about him every night. What I would give to just cut him out completely. Why is it when people die, we can't just cut off that part of ourselves? It served its purpose…but what's the point in pining for something that can never be?"

The distraught leader wiped at her face one last time as she pushed herself to her feet.

"I should have followed your example more carefully. I don't think you were like Bula, believing love to be useless and destructive. But perhaps you knew how much pain it could bring…leaving you wondering if the good could ever really outweigh the bad. Maybe if I had him for _years, _rather than months, the trade-off would be less painful. Or perhaps that would just have made the parting so much harder."

She turned to go, her normally bright eyes dull with the continued inner pain and fear. "Love may be beautiful, but it is so fleeting. All I wanted was to learn more about it…experience it for myself. It's so much more complicated than I ever expected. I never thought I needed it. Now I'm trying to back to the way I was before all this affection nonsense, but I'm drowning in my old identity."

She turned to gaze out on where the moonlight was shining on distant waves. "It wasn't love I feared after all…it was regret. But that's what love leaves behind, when it abandons you."

Her hand went to her middle.

"At least, that's _one_ of the things it's left me."

267

_Dear Oni-Girl_

_ Gross. I mean, good for Theo, I guess. I don't have any siblings or anything, but I can imagine it would be awkward watching your big bro kiss someone. I never even saw my parents kiss. Which, is probably more than you asked for but I'm just saying, affection in any form makes me gag. _

_ I caught a snake. We're out in the middle of nowhere; there's this little village out here in the desert right next to this fancy oasis. Apparently, a bunch of rich oldies retire here because it's always warm and the oasis is pretty sweet. No cell service, no arcades…nothing. Not a lot of teenagers here, or kids, which is basically the worst but makes it that much more appealing for old people. I don't know what we ever did to make them hate us all so much, but lemme tell you, it's driving me crazy. All I ever get is "well, young Marty…I'm sure glad _you_ aren't like those other hooligans your age…" or "You think you have things bad?! You've never even survived a true Ninjagoan disaster! I've survived EIGHT!"_

_ I get it Quintin. You're one durable dinosaur. Go survive an apocalypse or something and get out of my face. _

_ I feel like you would like it here. It's super hot and sandy and reminds me of the First Realm. At least, what I remember about it. I've lathered myself in sunscreen and it's still not enough. _

_ Anyways…I was talking about a snake. Err…writing about a snake, I guess. So I caught this snake. It's all black and it just has this little white diamond on its forehead. _

_ "But M!" you're probably thinking. "You hate snakes! Remember that time at the zoo where you had a conniption at the sight of a python, and Paul had to drag you out for making a scene?"_

_ Yeah. I remember. And let's just say, Oni-snake caught me by surprise for sure. (Yes, I named her Oni-snake. More on that later.)_

_ I was chilling on this rock trying to avoid anyone over 60 (aka, the whole populace of this town) and I pull out my lunch. My gramps packed a sandwich and—you guessed it—cake. (Or maybe you didn't guess it but it's important to the story.)_

_ Anyways, I was eating and all of a sudden something was SLITHERING across my FOOT. So, like the performer I am, I gave a very manly yell of baffled surprise (stop rolling your eyes, Amber) and skillfully threw the cake piece at the horrible slithery thing. It hit in a comedic burst of chocolatey goodness and the snake is like hissing and writhing and I'm watching very bravely from behind a boulder a few feet away (safety first! Stop laughing!). Anyways…what do I see next, but the snake starts EATING THE CAKE. HONESTLY. And I'm like NO WAY. It ate a good third of it, and then did this weird thing where it threw it up everywhere and just like coiled up and basically died. _

_ So at that point, I was feeling kind of bad for the little thing so I very bravely left my rock-shield and did what any good concerned citizen would do, and started poking it with a stick. And it was just hissing all sadly and I felt bad so I picked it up (with the stick, of course. I'm not an idiot.) and rushed it back to the oasis. Apparently, it's called a white-diamond and it's completely harmless. After a few hardboiled eggs, it perked right up. I still can't touch her, or anything, but between the white diamond (remember that luck charm you gave me?) and the whole cake thing, I couldn't help but name her Oni-snake (I think it's a her. I don't know how to know for sure, and I sure as heck am not gonna ask any of the fogies here how to tell the difference.)_

_ Anyways, I wish I could say that we were going to be moving somewhere else cool and exciting soon, but we're gonna be here for a while. Apparently, lots of old rich people=lots of sponsors for certain schools of the performing arts. Gramps wants me to do a demonstration in a few days to show these guys the skills the school teaches, or something, but who the heck am I gonna dance with? The only person who has both of their original hips in this town is Wanda, and I'm pretty sure that's bingo night so she's out. Worse comes to worst, I guess I'm gonna have to learn how to tango with Oni-snake. _

_ Well, I guess I don't really have much else to talk about. Unless you want to know what I'm doing right now (eating) and I'm sure you don't care about those details (tuna-fish sandwich on whole wheat with the crusts cut off because apparently old people don't think teenagers can stand to eat crusts or something. I dunno.) _

_ I'm stalling, which is probably stupid cuz you aren't even going to get this stupid letter for another stupid week and then it's gonna be forever before I get your reply. But I should say I appreciate you telling me everything going on at home—sorry it's been so crazy lately, but I'm glad everyone's ok. Except that one guy that you said died, or something. But he was old, right? Didn't he have white hair? (Before you get mad at me for forgetting, I'd like to point out that I've already gotten heat stroke twice while I've been here. TWICE! It's no wonder I adopted a snake of all things. She's actually kinda cute…you know, from five feet away. Gramps said I have to get up the courage to feed it myself or he's getting rid of it, so I'll keep you updated.)_

_ That's all for now. Write soon…heck, I wouldn't even mind hearing from the Piano at this point. If the heat doesn't kill me, the boredom will. _

_ -M_

* * *

_Dear M,_

_ I can't decide what's more unbelievable…the fact that you didn't pass out dead at the sight of a snake, or the fact that you're apparently taking care of it. Or your Grandpa is. Just don't get too attached; if that snake dares to try to take my best-friend position in your life, I'll eat it. (Snake is pretty good with rice, fun fact. If you ever get tired of cowering from it in the corner of whatever house you're staying in.)_

_ I told Dani to write you a letter and she said she would. But she was grinning in that way she has where she's probably going to do something crazy, so be warned; my only hope is getting this out to you so you can read my warning before opening whatever crazy thing she sends to you. _

_ Things are slow here without you. School started again, and I've been going to lots of meetings at the Ninjago City Council. They are all finally calling me Ambassador Amber, or at least just Ambassador (no more "Oni" snubs…at least, not audible ones.) Tobias and I had to fill them in on everything going on in the First Realm, and they seemed concerned until we said that it's been worked out. Speaking of Tobias, he's doing really well. Theo says he's up and moved into the Order of Echo and Antirock (you remember that village I mentioned?) Apparently, there's some lady there named Pallo who has this cranky old Dad who's always complaining about his leg. Anyways, Tobias no joke goes in every day and keeps this guy company, and they swap these crazy stories that not even Theo believes (and you know how naive he is). The guy is at least 20 years older than Tobias, but apparently, they're like really good friends or something and the old guy hardly ever complains about his leg anymore. And this guy's daughter was so grateful that she doesn't have to be the one to listen to her father complain all day every day that she's not even turned off by all Tobias's cringe-worthy pick-up lines and Theo says that some kind of awkward love is blooming. The council asked me recently if I thought we should switch Tobias out, but I don't think he's planning on going back to Ninjago any time soon. _

_ From what I hear about my family, they are doing good. Dad's helping the Central ranches train their hoofers again this season (they are at the point where they really don't need his help anymore, but Vieri just keeps inviting him because she knows that he looks forward to it. At least, that's what my mom thinks.) Apparently, Theo is always with Haiven, practicing instruments or whatever. Mom's just keeping up with everything. For the most part, the First Realm is back to normal. _

_ The person who died was Hershel. He wasn't very old at all, actually—I'm pretty sure he was in his thirties. Remember that creepy Island where Theo and I got trapped and Evynn appeared? Yeah, apparently it had this horrible mind of its own and that's why it tortured us with our own worst fears. Hershel's the one who destroyed it, remember? To save Theo. But apparently it killed him to do it. Mom said she hasn't seen his wife or sister or anyone since it happened two months ago, but I hope they're doing ok. There, I said it. I've never liked Myrah, but feeling her emotions after those first days…I wouldn't wish grief like that on my worst enemies. _

_ I've been going to my aunt's and uncle's houses recently for dinner. A different person hosts dinner each week and invites us "school kids" over (me, Ashley, and Julien, because I'm at Marty Openheimer's and they are in college.) It's been kinda fun (don't give me that smug look, ok?). They're different now than they were growing up. Or maybe my perception's just changed…I don't know. Ashley and I discuss politics all the time and I love playing devil's advocate. She doesn't seem to care; she loves debating. Julien's still weird, but apparently he's into that competition show "Dance or Die" on T.V., though he claims he just likes it because of all the special effects and robotics that they implement on the sets to make all the spectacle. But he drops way too many dancing terms for it to just be a robotics interest, and I've had to start watching it with Dani just so I know what the heck he's talking about. Douglass and Fern are in first place, in case you are wondering._

_ Anyways, say hi to Oni-snake for me. And pass along the message about how I will end her if she makes a move for my best-friend spot in your life. Just so she's aware._

_ -Amber_

* * *

"You _promised!"_

"Stop wriggling, Pippa," Syn scolded, scrubbing behind her daughter's ears as she sat in the tub of bathwater. Pippa folded her arms angrily.

"You just said not _that week. _ But now it's been sooooooo many weeks. I have to talk to Uncle Hershel, Mom. And I can't do that without his petals, and I can't get them cuz I don't know where his tent is…"

"I'm not ready…"

Pippa whirled on her, sending bathwater over the edge of the tub. Syn scowled.

"Pip…"

"_When _will you be ready? A million years?!" It was the sassy reply of a seven-year old, but it made Syn pause. Pippa continued to scowl at her, and Syn finally sagged.

"I grew up in that tent, you know," she reminded softly. "It was hard enough when Phos wasn't there anymore. Thinking about going there now…without him _or_ Hershel…"

Her eyes filled with tears and Pippa's own irritable expression softened.

"Don't cry, mom," she begged softly, and Syn pressed a hand to her face.

"It would be too hard to go back," she finally admitted, and Pippa thought about it.

"Alright. I'll go with Dad."

It was a simple solution, one that Syn had thought of many times. Just send Tolan to clean out the tent…send him to face the Western Leader. But he would throw things out that shouldn't be thrown out. How would Tol ever separate the junk from the valuable stuff? To him, it was all going to be junk.

_But some of it is precious, even if it doesn't look it,_ she thought to herself sadly, picturing a dented kettle in her mind's eye. The voice in her mind continued, demanding to know what she was waiting for. Did she just think that by waiting, it would hurt less? It had been nearly three months, and it still felt just as poignant. When would it ever not hurt? A million years, like Pippa said?

Pippa burbled with injustice as Syn dumped one last pitcher of water over her. _"Mommm…_"

"We can go at the end of the week."

Pippa turned to face her mother with eyes round with surprise. "Really?!"

Syn pulled out the scratchy towel, gesturing for Pippa to get out of the tub. "Really. So I don't want to hear anything more about it."

* * *

The dizziness was back again, her heart and head pounding. Myrah paused to lean against the cold stone wall, the heat of her skin being leeched out. The nausea had gotten less extreme over the past weeks, but it had been replaced by numerous other problems.

The dizziness passed and she pulled herself from the wall to continue down the hallway. She hoped that the seamstresses from the East had arrived by now. She couldn't put it off any longer; her middle had grown to the point where her tunics were uncomfortably tight. Having had a lean, strong frame her whole life, it was irksome to feel her body becoming softer against her will. It seemed like the only part of herself as hard as stone was her extending middle itself. It was visible now, to those looking. She hadn't necessarily been trying to hide it, but she didn't discuss it with anyone. She already knew there was no one she could truly trust.

Myrah sighed as she tried to decide what clothing she was going to have made. A size or two bigger than her usual clothes wasn't going to cut it; she was only going to get larger. She closed her eyes for a moment, her hand resting on its usual spot.

Several tunics, then…in several different sizes. Surely the seamstress will have worked with pregnant women before—they would know what to do.

Myrah was nearly to the turn for the front of the fortress, when she heard the sounds of arguing. She turned towards the noise, frowning as she realized that the sounds seemed to be coming from the direction of her council chambers.

The advisors all fell silent as she threw open the doors, and her eyes narrowed at their matching expressions of defensive guilt and shame.

"What is going on here?" she asked coldly, and no one spoke for a few moments. When they wouldn't, she stepped into the council room and addressed them once again.

"I did not call any meetings for today…or the rest of the week," she pointed out. A man finally stood.

"We thought it best to meet today…" he started, but Myrah cut him off.

"And by what authority did you think you had the right to do so? At the very least, you are required to inform me."

More silence, and then a woman started carefully.

"Leader Myrah, we meant no disrespect. It's just you haven't been delegating as much as you should be, given your condition…"

"You do not get to decide how much I delegate," Myrah pointed out, drawing herself up to full height. "As for my condition, it's hardly going to change much in the next six months. To pull back now would mean I might as well pull out completely, and I won't do that."

"You're ill," the woman argued. "Once you are feeling well again, there is no reason…"

"I'm not ill." The Leader's voice was so serious, it was nearly deadly. Her advisors fell silent as she glared at them with eyes cold as ice. "I'm pregnant."

Murmurs broke out, and she swore she heard a few _"I told you…"_ and _"It's true, then…"_ comments in the crowd. She raised her voice, the murmurs dying out at her tone.

"There is no reason that I should back off despite any _condition_ I may be in. I am the Leader of the West. If the Ruler of this realm could remain in power during her two pregnancies, there is hardly a reason why I should delegate any power during mine. I have been able to stay on top of all providential matters these last three months despite any challenges, and I plan on doing so throughout the rest of the time it will take for the child to be delivered."

Her bluntness seemed to be a blow to her advisors; it was a skill she had learned from Bula. Sometimes it was best to address the topic everyone whispered about but no one had the courage to face head on. But though many of the advisors seemed sufficiently cowed, there was still one who stood.

"I mean no disrespect, but the Ruler had a partner to help her deal with the realm. And you…"

"Have advisors," Myrah cut in. "Or I did."

Everyone immediately stiffened at the threat, and the man standing blanched. Myrah waited a few moments in silence until she was assured they were _all_ cowed this time.

"Your job is to support the leader, which is still _me._ Going behind my back again will land you without any job at all. Do you understand that?"

Murmurs of agreement, and she exhaled slowly through her nose.

"I know that things will be harder. But if I'm willing to take on the future months regardless of the struggle, then you should be willing to support me in it. And since you're all so eager for extra jobs, you will each visit one of the villages in our realm and complete an in-depth report on your findings. Expect to spend all day corroborating with me in two days' time."

The advisors frowned, some went so far as to wrinkle their noses. All village reports were given by village leaders; advisors generally hated leaving the fortress to do such "menial work." They would rather perch on their higher rungs of the hierarchical ladder and give the orders to those further down. But if they were going to continue to go behind her back in an attempt to block her out of her own government, they would find themselves doing far worse than just _visiting_ those lower rungs of society.

"Dismissed."

At her severe tone, the advisors stood and filed out of the room silently. Some looked embarrassed, while others seemed to be simmering with fury. Through it all, Myrah's expression was stony with indifference. Whether shamed or angry, no one seemed willing to meet her eye.

Just as the last advisor was making their way through the door, a servant came in. Myrah turned to the girl as she curtsied respectfully.

"The seamstress has arrived from the East, Mam. And someone else has arrived as well…"

Myrah frowned as the girl seemed to be thinking of how to describe them.

"A man and woman who said they hail from the North…with a young girl."

Myrah blinked, and the realization sunk in after a moment. "An energetic thing, with a head full of curls?" she guessed quietly. The servant blinked in surprise and finally nodded carefully.

"Should I tell them to come another time?" she asked timidly, and Myrah shook her head.

"No. I'll see them now."

* * *

"Leave it alone, Pip!" Syn's heart was pounding, and her nerves were on edge. It wouldn't be that bad if she could have just gone straight to the tent. But they could spend days searching the West for Hershel's tent, so they had to come talk to Myrah, as Pip had suggested. They was no avoiding it.

Pippa turned from where she was reaching for an ornamental sword hanging on the wall. "But it's a free sword!"

"It's not free, Fluff. It's on display," Tolan replied, grabbing Pippa's shoulders to steer her back a different way. "Besides, the craftmanship is terrible; it's not worth the steal."

Pippa sighed and allowed her father to push her in a different direction. "Where is she?" the child asked, looking down the hall. "What's taking so long?"

"She may not agree to even see us," Syn murmured as her husband and daughter joined her again. Tolan shrugged.

"We just won't leave until she does."

Syn's brow furrowed. However, a minute later they saw someone turn around the corner and start approaching. The healer straightened, her eyebrows raising in surprise at the sight of the Leader.

Myrah _was_ pregnant; there was no question about it now. Her tunic was obviously tight around the middle, her usually sharp features rounded and soft with pregnancy weight gain. But despite the comforting nature such changes were supposed to exude, the leader's piercing gaze was enough to mitigate any warm feelings.

Pippa didn't seem affected as she ran over to Myrah. "You're getting fat!"

Myrah froze, and Syn finally snapped out of her thoughts as she scowled at her daughter. "Pippa!"

The child ignored her as she reached Myrah, reaching out to touch her stomach. "Is this where the baby is growing?"

Syn could feel her face burning with humiliation as she waited to see what the leader's reply would be. She could see Tolan's stance becoming tense, as if he was waiting for Myrah to explode at the child. The leader's expression flickered, her hand coming to gently push Pippa's off her middle.

"Yes." Her answer was simple, and not angry like Syn was expecting. If anything, it was resigned.

"Your clothes are too small," Pippa offered, and by now Syn had reached her.

"You are being rude," the mother chided, grabbing Pippa's shoulders. Myrah's expression became distant.

"They are too small," she agreed almost hollowly. "I've summoned a seamstress that will be able to make larger sizes."

Syn looked up at the leader then, and she realized how haunted Myrah's eyes were…and she could see the dark circles under her eyes. The leader's expression finally cleared and she met Syn's gaze.

"What do you need?" she asked simply. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't need something."

The curly-haired woman frowned, unsure of the best way to reply. Pippa was the one who answered.

"Where's Uncle Hershel's tent?"

Myrah flinched then, her gaze flicking down at the child now tugging on her arm.

"We don't know where it is. You have to show us."

"Or tell us where to find it," Tolan cut in. He had come over, and Syn could see him scanning the leader as well. She wondered what he thought about the state Myrah seemed to be in.

Myrah hesitated, and Syn spoke softly.

"I understand if it's too much. If you'll give us the directions, you won't have to come and…"

"I'm sure I can handle it, if you can." The leader's answer was geared towards Syn, who immediately stiffened in offense. But then Myrah continued. "You have far more memories of the tent…far more ghosts waiting for you there than I have."

Syn stared. "Ghosts?"

Myrah shook her head as if to clear it. "Memories."

Neither Syn or her family said anything at that, and Myrah nodded to herself.

"I'll have a servant prepare my hoofer and I'll meet you out front. I assume you brought transportation."

"Dad brought his hoofer, and I brought Baffa!" Pippa exclaimed.

"Hershel's tent is not far. We should reach it in good time."

Syn watched the leader turn and walk away, not sure how to even process the exchange.

268

It felt wrong for the tent of her childhood to appear in such an unfamiliar place. True to Myrah's word, it wasn't that far from the Western Fortress, tucked into a small area between grey rock. It wasn't really close to anything, just a tent all by itself in the middle of nowhere. It made Syn's heart ache, though she knew her brother had spent more time at the Fortress with Myrah than he had spent here. Or at least, she assumed.

Tolan pulled his hoofer to a stop. Syn looked over at Myrah before dismounting. The Leader's expression was distant once again, and the healer became worried. Her brother's loss had hit Syn hard, but she had a husband and daughter to support her…help her remember her purpose. Who did the Western Leader have left?

Pippa had already leapt off of Baffa to go running into the tent, and the others quickly followed. By the time they had gotten in, Pip had already found a jar with a spattering of flower petals in the bottom. Her expression was stricken.

"There's barely any left!" she cried, and Myrah answered her.

"Hershel used most of it to speak with his departed master."

Syn felt a lurch at that, and Pippa looked up.

"Archti-phos?"

Myrah nodded, her gaze drifting around the tent in solemn reverence. "He went there often after his return to the Island in hopes that Archtivus could help him control his powers."

Pippa pouted, her eyes glinting with sudden tears. "I thought there would be more."

"It's ok, Fluff," Tolan said softly. "I know where we can find some more."

Pippa perked up then, looking at her father. "Really!?"

Syn and Myrah both winced at the child's loud tone as it interrupted the memories playing in their minds. Tolan must have noticed because he put a hand on Pippa's shoulder.

"C'mon, Fluff. Bring the Jar and we'll get it secured on my hoofer."

Pippa seemed confused by the request, but she hugged the petal container tightly to her chest and followed her father out of the tent. Syn wasn't sure if it was better or worse being left alone with the leader, but Myrah didn't even seem to notice her presence as she walked over to pick the kettle up off the table. Syn felt a strange rush of anger; is that why the Western Leader had come? Because she wanted to claim some of Hershel's belongings? The thought filled her with fury; how _dare_ she think…

"Was there something specific you were looking for?" Myrah asked, finally glancing up at Syn. The Healer shrugged a little too nonchalantly.

"Phos left all of this to Hershel and I…so at this point, I need to go through it all. Figure out what will be taken back to the North with us and what will need to just be thrown out."

She waited to see if the leader would put up a fight, but Myrah just nodded. "Will you stay here while you sort through it all, or make the trip down each day?"

Syn realized suddenly that she hadn't thought that far. She had been so stressed about everything up to this point—seeing Myrah and getting to the tent—that she hadn't planned at all how she was going to go through everything. As her defensiveness faded, she realized that there was far more in this tent than she knew what to do with.

"I…I'm not sure," she finally admitted, looking away in order to avoid Myrah's gaze. Her eyes fell on the cubbies of scrolls.

"I can have rooms made up in the Western Fortress, should you need them."

Syn flushed in surprise and defensiveness. "That's kind, but there are bedrolls here. I may send Tolan and Pippa home and stay here myself, just to get it all sorted."

Her brain told her it was a good plan, but her heart lurched at the thought of spending time alone in the place where Phos and Hershel would never return to. Myrah didn't answer, and Syn continued to avoid looking at the Leader by staring at the scrolls. What were they going to do with the history? Perhaps it should stay with an "official" healer, but after what they had done to Hershel, they certainly didn't deserve them. She could bring them all up to her and Tolan's tent, though she wasn't sure what they would really do with them either. She knew Cole and Keyda had their copies; they could easily house this other set….

_The Western Fortress has a library._

The thought hit hard, and it took all of her strength not to turn to look at Myrah. For a moment, it made sense. In a library, the history could be shared with others.

Even so, Syn quickly discarded the idea. This history meant a lot to Phos and Hershel. She couldn't just give it to Myrah. She couldn't just trust her with something so important, not when…

Just then, there was a gasp and a dull clanging as the kettle hit the ground. Syn whirled to see Myrah staring at the chairs beside the fireplace with a stricken expression. Syn's defensiveness faded to concern when she realized that all the blood had drained from Myrah's face.

"Myrah?"

The woman snapped out of whatever was happening, her eyes darting over to Syn. She seemed to be trying to recompose herself, brushing hair out of her face with a shaking hand.

"I'm fine," she said, in a tone and speed that was too automatic. "I just thought I saw…"

She trailed off, and Syn began to walk over. Myrah's eyes hardened as she saw Syn approach, however, and in moments she had regained the dented kettle. As Syn reached her, the leader handed her the dented pot.

"No doubt you want this," she pointed out softly. "I have to go."

She headed towards the entrance and Syn looked down at the kettle in her hands in surprise.

"Myrah!"

The Leader paused, but she didn't turn. "I thought I could do it, but I can't." The confession was quiet, and Syn furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what she meant. The leader's next words were stronger, and she began heading towards the exit once again.

"I will tell the guards and servants at the fortress that you are welcome there. If you change your mind, you will have lodging there."

Then she was gone, and Syn was left alone in the tent. Slowly, she turned to stare at the chairs that had given Myrah such a fright. There was nothing that she could see…just the two sturdy wicker armchairs that had been worn down over the years. She couldn't help but walk over to them, her hand going to the arm of the chair.

"Oh, Hersh," Syn mumbled. It was all so familiar, but it had also become so foreign. She remembered Hershel saying as much when Phos had died. He claimed that the home didn't feel the same…he had hated being alone in it, and for those first few years she had made sure to stay close. Of course, she had also felt the difference in the home without Phos, but at least it had still been someone's home back then. No matter where she went in her life, Hershel was always here in this tent when she needed him.

But for him, it must have felt like it did to her now. It was almost hollow inside—such a large tent for just one person. Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly sank into the chair. She allowed her gaze to drift around the room…the same scene that Hershel would have stared at for years on end, and Phos before him. How many hours had they each spent alone in this chair? Staring at the same four walls…sipping their tea. At least Phos seemed to relish his solitude, or at least, claimed to. Where Hershel…

The tears spilled over, and Syn clutched the dented kettle close as she cried. He was gone…and she knew already that Pippa wasn't going to be able to talk with him. But suddenly she wanted so badly for her daughter to be right…for there to be some way that she could pass on the message to him. To tell him that she was sorry…that she should have visited more.

She lost track of time. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to look up. Tolan's form was blurred from her tears, but she could make out his concerned expression.

"Syn…"

She wiped at her eyes, trying to explain. But she just fell apart again, and he pulled her up out of the chair.

"It's alright," he murmured, pulling her close in that protective embrace he had. Like he had the power and skill to keep even her inner demons at bay. She shook her head.

"It's not…Tol…I'll never…see him…again…" Her words came out gasping through her sobs.

"Course you will, Syn," he countered gently. "In the departed realm. He's probably there with his old grouch of a Master now…swapping stories."

The thought of Hershel being with Phos was comforting—in fact, it was one of the only things that kept her sane these past few months—but in this moment, it wasn't enough. "It's so empty without him! I should have visited more…I shouldn't have…pushed him away…"

Tolan moved his hands so one was on each shoulder, pulling back so he could fix Syn with a serious look. "We've been over this," he reminded. "None of this is your fault. If mistakes were made, they were made on all sides. Hershel didn't blame you for any of this, so you can't blame yourself."

Syn didn't answer as she continued to cry, but her husband's words were comforting. After a while, her sobs finally petered out and she closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Where's Pippa?" she asked wearily.

"I told her that she and Baffa could go look at the ocean and then come back. I wanted to give you both some space. But it seems like Myrah already left."

Syn sighed. "Something spooked her. I'm not sure what; maybe just the memories of her time here." She paused before telling her husband the rest. "She said we could stay in the Western Fortress if we needed to while I'm working to sort all this stuff out."

She felt Tolan's hand in her hair, messaging her head and neck. "We're just gonna stay here tonight," he answered. It's already late, and I told Fluff to be back here by dark."

Syn wanted to argue, but she was too tired. She was barely even aware of Tolan leading her into the back and helping her onto one of the bed-mats before she had fallen completely asleep.

* * *

The dream world came into being, and Pippa looked around eagerly. It was daytime in her favorite spot…the one back in the central province.

"Uncle Hershel?"

She frowned; the spot seemed to be empty. She cupped her hands and yelled out.

_"Uncle Hershel!"_

There was a whispering behind her, and Pippa whirled to see a figure materializing in the dust. Her heart pounded with hope, and she ran towards it.

"I knew it! I knew I could…" She stopped abruptly, her excitement trailing off when she got a better look at the man who had formed. Her smile immediately soured into a scowl. "Not _you!"_

Archtivus blinked, glancing over. "Pippa?"

"Go away!" Pippa ordered. "I didn't wanna talk to _you!"_

This just seemed to baffle him more, and he walked over. "Then who were you _trying_ to reach?" he asked softly. She folded her arms defiantly.

"I wanna talk with my Uncle Hershel. So go back to the departed realm and get him."

Archtivus froze, his expression almost numb as he stared at the young girl. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible. "Hershel?"

"He died on the Island…so I drank the tea so I could talk to him, just like he talks to you," Pippa explained irritably. "I don't want to talk to you, so go get my Uncle Hershel!"

But it was like the Ancient man didn't even hear her. He was looking at her…but not really. It felt like he was looking _through_ her, actually, and Pippa shivered.

"_HEY!"_

Her yell finally seemed to snap Archtivus out of his thoughts, and he swallowed carefully. "The Island…he couldn't have gone back to the Island, not after everything…"

"He had to," Pippa explained, narrowing her eyes at the Ancient. He was dead and old, so in her mind, he should know things without her having to explain them. "The evil Island had Prince Theo, and it would only give him back if Uncle Hershel went to stop it."

"When?"

Pippa blinked and Archtivus's voice gained strength.

"_When_ did all this happen, child?!"

Pippa took a step backward as the man's eyes flashed, but then she glowered at him. "A long time ago."

"What do you mean? How long?"

"_Months._ I woulda tried to talk to Uncle Hershel sooner, but mom wouldn't let us go to his tent cuz she said it would be too hard…"

Archtivus didn't seem to be listening as he rubbed his face, and Pippa was surprised by how horribly sad he looked. Suddenly her anger and bravado faded, replaced by fear.

"But…you shoulda known all that. Cuz didn't Uncle Hershel tell you already?"

"Hershel is not in the Departed Realm." His voice was both resigned and hollow, the lines on his face deep and shadowed. The world around them rumbled as the sunlight faded behind dark clouds. Pippa frowned.

"But he has to be!" she argued.

"He's trapped on the Island…his soul forever forsaken there."

"But the Island is dead!"

Archtivus looked up as wind whipped the determined seven-year-old's hair and clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"The old lady with the horns said that the Island was gone. She said that she went and it was destroyed because Uncle Hershel killed it!"

"Lady with the horns?" Archtivus asked slowly, as if talking to himself. "Must be Iona…the one Hershel mentioned…"

"Yeah, it _is_ Iona, and she said that Uncle Hershel is in the departed realm now cuz only he could kill the Island and…and…" Her eyes were filling with tears, thunder echoing across the landscape. "And I want to _talk _to him! _So go find him already!"_

A flash of lightning illuminated Archtivus's miserable expression, and Pippa could feel her powers swirling inside of her. She was tired of everyone being so sad. She was tired of being sad. She just wanted to see her uncle and she wanted to see him _right now!_

"Hershel is not in the Departed Realm."

Pippa's hands swirled with power as she faced the Ancient angrily. "He has to be!" she yelled. "Cuz if he was alive, he woulda come back. He woulda come back to me and Mom and Myrah…"

"He's not living either," Archtivus said softly. "If he went to the Island…even if he defeated it…"

He rubbed his face and the tears ran down Pippa's face as she charged him. "He has to be!"

He dodged her easily, grabbing her arms. "Pippa…"

She struggled in his grip, sobbing. "You just didn't see him. He snuck in…"

"You can't _sneak in_ to the departed realm. If Hershel had come, I would have found him."

"Then _where is he?!" _Pippa fought for a minute more, but finally she gave up as she buried her face into Archtivus's chest. He seemed surprised, but then he brought her close.

"Where is he, Archti-phos?" she finally whimpered, and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I don't know." His voice was heavy with grief, and she looked up to see that his eyes were glinting with tears of his own. It made her feel small…hopelessness setting in.

"There are legends of places outside of the realms of life and death," he murmured. "Perhaps that is where the First Ancients ended up…why we cannot find their spirits. Perhaps that's where his soul was drawn…far from the planes of reality."

"But I want him _here!" _Pippa clutched Archtivus's shirt, another sob escaping. "It's not _fair!"_

His hand came to rest in her hair. When Archtivus spoke again, it didn't sound like he was speaking to her.

"I told you…foolish boy. I told you that no matter what else happened, you could not go there. You could not remove the vengestone…"

Pippa hiccuped in her grief. "He didn't want to," she whimpered. "But the Island sent the scary guy…the guy who hurt my mom. So Uncle Hershel came and turned him to stone and then he had to go to the evil place to get Prince Theo…"

Archtivus shook his head, pulling away to give Pippa a serious look. "I think you need to start at the beginning."

23


	91. The Path Forward: Chapter 91

269

"Don't give me that look. Tap dancing is a _very_ respectable sport."

Haiven's incredulous look just grew, and Theo did one last quick flurry on the stone he was standing on. The tapping echoed throughout the cave as Haiven stood to come over. The Heir laughed as he gestured at where she had been sitting.

"Don't get up…the show's not over yet!"

She grabbed his hand, tugging him off his home-made stage. He stumbled into her arms, and she steadied him with a smile.

"This is unprofessional behavior," he murmured and she just grinned mischievously. She tugged on his hand, and the continued taps from his shoes could be heard as they walked to the tunnel back to her home.

"Where are we going?" he laughed, and she turned and gestured at his stomach. As if on cue, it gurgled with hunger. Theo shook his head.

"How do you do that?" he asked, and she flipped her hair with a smirk. They were nearly to the tunnel when Theo pulled back. Haiven turned to face him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"So…um…"

Her brow furrowed and he rushed on.

"My parents want to meet you."

Haiven just stared, and Theo rubbed his neck.

"I told them that I didn't want to freak you out or stress you out…since you've been healing and everything after what happened at the Island. But they really want to actually put a face to the name…especially my mother. I figured I should ask first."

Haiven's eyes dropped to the ground, and she dropped his hand. He reached out to take her hand again, his expression pleading.

"You already met Amber, right?"

She looked up at him skeptically. He scoffed.

"She liked you! Honest."

Haiven blew her blonde streak out of her face.

"Promise. Like…of all the girls that ever were interested in me, she likes you the best."

Haiven's look was far from impressed, and Theo reddened.

"Alright, maybe not the best way to put it."

She turned to leave and he sighed.

"Haiven…I want you to meet them. Get to know them…just as much as I want them to get to know you. And I honestly can't promise that they won't just show up out of the blue one of these days."

Haiven sighed, folding her arms as she turned to him again. Her expression was still irritated, and Theo ran a hand through his hair.

"Will you at least think about it?"

She hesitated, but then his stomach growled again. He glanced down.

"Hurry and answer before I starve to death!" he pleaded, glancing back up. She cracked a smile at that, and finally nodded.

"Yes they can come, or yes you'll think about it?"

She held up two fingers, signifying that it was the latter. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll let them know."

Another stomach growl…but this time it was from Haiven. The both looked at her stomach in surprise, and then both broke out into laughter.

* * *

It seemed that this was going to take longer than expected.

Syn sat, staring at various piles. She could use the healing supplies, surely. And there were things she wanted to keep…the dented tea kettle, the rug by the fireplace, Hershel's set of healer's knives that Tolan had bought him.

But there was so much here that was basically junk. Old rusted weapons, random boxes full of some kinds of relics that she didn't understand. She was realizing that Hershel himself had very few personal possessions; what had been Phos's became his. It made her sad though…to know she didn't even have much to remember him specifically by. She had found his clothes—the old sets that were the dusty colors of a healer, rather than the dark-colored Western clothing he wore once he had joined Myrah.

She should just get rid of the junk, but looking around the tent, she was realizing that she couldn't. She couldn't part with _any _of it.

When Tolan returned from hunting, he found her in tears, still sitting on the rug with her various piles.

"Everything alright?" he murmured, and Syn shook her head.

"I can't do this. It's too soon; I can't get rid of it."

She hugged herself, and Tolan seemed thoughtful as he lowered himself to the ground next to her. Syn glanced over at the cubbies of scrolls that had been looming over her, pressing on her mind. What was she going to do with those? With any of this?

She wiped at her face, taking a deep breath. "Where's Pip?" she finally asked, and Tolan glanced back at the doorway.

"Out front with Baffa. I hate seeing her like this…it's like all the energy's been sucked right out of her. I don't think she's smiled in days."

Syn pushed her hair out of her face, trying to ignore the headache forming behind her eyes. "I tried to warn her," the healer murmured. "Hershel mentioned once that the tea can only connect to Ancients of the past…or at least Xinta. He was neither."

Tolan nodded to himself, still staring at the doorway. "I feel like there's more to it than that…she seems more distraught than if this was about not being able to see him. I wish she would talk about it. Or talk about anything; she's been too quiet lately."

Syn fiddled with a few herbs in one of her piles, and she finally shook her head in frustration. "I don't know what to do, Tol. How much of this should we take back to the North? And should we try to find a place for the rest of it, or just throw it out? But when I think about this tent being abandoned completely…taken down…" The tears filled her eyes again, which did nothing to help the headache. Tolan studied her for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking."

She glanced up, recognizing the tone. "About what?" she prompted softly, and he reached out to move a stray curl out of her face.

"I'm going to go up to our tent tomorrow and pack it all up."

Syn frowned. "But Tol…"

"I think we should stay here for a while."

The healer just stared. "Here…in this tent?"

"I'll salvage what I can from ours…but it took a thrashing when everything went down. The North didn't do us many favors in the end; I'd feel more comfortable letting Pippa explore down here, for instance. No mine shafts to fall down."

"But Tol…"

"And goodness knows that people need Healers in the west. There's always been a shortage here."

Syn was quiet. When she spoke, she reached to take his hand. "You told me once that you hated coming to the West because it reminded you of everything in your past. Are you sure…"

"Yes." He put a hand on her face, giving her his small smile of comfort. "I think it's time I came back home. I want to show Pippa around too—the places I grew up. Show her the ocean."

"She's seen the ocean," Syn argued weakly, and Tolan leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I know. But we've never lived in the west, and now is as good a time as any to start over. Besides…if we live here, you won't have to worry about throwing everything away all at once. We can take it slow."

Syn visibly relaxed, the knot of anxiety that had been churning inside loosening now. She thought she was against the idea of putting down roots here in this tent once again, but now she felt a calm wash over her. She had time. She didn't have to do everything right then.

"Alright," she finally murmured, and Tolan kissed her forehead again.

"Want my help putting this away?" he asked softly, gesturing to the piles of herbs. She looked down and shook her head.

"No. I'll be alright. Did you find anything to eat?"

He shrugged. "A few small critters…should make a nice stew. I'll go get them, and Fluff. Goodness knows she's probably hungry, as lethargic as she's been."

Syn nodded, the relief settling in as she realized that she didn't have to make any big decisions right now. She just had to get set up…get busy healing. "Tolan?"

He glanced back, the sunset glow coming through the door illuminating his features. She scanned his face; calm…able to make the decisions that he knew she was struggling to make.

"I love you," she finally offered, and he gave her a smile.

"I love you too," he murmured, and then he disappeared.

* * *

Myrah was sitting in her quarters; she was exhausted, but it was too early to go to bed. She stared at the scroll in her hand, but she couldn't focus on the words. The silence was too loud.

A rustle stirred the curtains, and she glanced up at the open window. The cool night breeze helped keep her body temperature down—she was so hot lately.

_What are you reading?_

She jumped at the voice, whirling around. There was nothing there, but she had heard it. It was from a memory…as most of the instances like these were. It was back when Hershel had been coming to teach his lessons. One day he had sought her out in the library, having arrived at the fortress early before the class started. She hadn't even heard him come in, and suddenly he was right behind her, asking what she was reading. He had made her jump then, too…but for a different reason than now.

She was trembling as she stood, still scanning the room. If it had just been her remembering him, she could handle it. But she could hear his voice when he spoke sometimes…as clearly as if he was standing next to her. When she saw him, he was really there. It usually happened when she was alone, but not always. When she had been in his tent with his sister, for instance, she swore she saw him sitting in his usual spot by the fireplace. He was sipping tea, his dark hair pulled out of his face.

"What do you _want?"_ she finally demanded from the empty room, but there was nothing but silence now. Another minute passed, and Myrah nearly leapt out of her skin as a knock sounded at the door.

"What?" It came out more severe than it normally would be, but she was shaking with fear. A timid servant poked her head into the room.

"Apologies, Leader Myrah. It's just someone's here to see you."

She frowned, straightening. "At this hour? Who?"

But then a voice could be heard.

"_Move."_

The servant balked as the smaller figure pushed the door open further to emit herself. Myrah stared at Pippa in shock, and the young girl met her eye evenly. After a moment, the child spoke. "My Uncle Hershel's gone."

The words came out calmly. However, as soon as they were out in the air, the child's face crumpled. Myrah frowned in confusion, and the servant was panicking helplessly in the doorway.

"She's part of that family—the one you said should be given everything that they asked for. But she asked to see _you, _and…well…."

The child had fallen to her knees and was crying in earnest now, and the servant bit her lip as she came over to lightly touch Pippa's shoulder. No doubt she was trying to figure out how to remove Pippa from the room.

"It's alright," Myrah finally said, her voice wooden as she stared at the child. "You can leave her."

The servant blinked and finally cleared her throat. "I'll try to find her parents."

The door closed, which left Myrah alone with the crying child. She stared at Pippa, unsure of how to react. After a few moments she took a few steps closer.

"Pippa…what are you doing here?" she tried. Her voice was gentle, but she wasn't sure how best to comfort the child. She had never really been good with children; another reason why she hired others to teach the schools she had put together. Pippa didn't answer and Myrah furrowed her brow. Having reached her, she bent and tried to gently tug the child back to her feet.

"Get off the floor…" she tried softly, but her words died as Pippa suddenly hugged her. The Leader stiffened, her arms held away from her body as if she was afraid to touch the sobbing child. She stood like a statue as she watched Pippa cry. After a few minutes, she tentatively rested her hand on Pippa's head.

"It's alright," she tried awkwardly, and Pippa finally calmed enough to speak.

"It's…not…alright…" She finally pulled away, rubbing her eyes forcefully with the heel of her hand. "It's not," she sniffed again, looking up at Myrah with a miserable look. "He's _gone._ And I can't _talk to him."_

The leader's heart lurched at that. All at once, she felt dizzy again, and she retreated back to the padded bench she had been reading on so she could sit.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. "He's…he's been talking to you?"

Pippa followed her, pulling herself onto the space next to the leader. The child shook her head forlornly at the question. "No. Uncle Hershel has special tea. I could talk to Archti-phos with it. I finally got some, and I wanted to talk to Uncle Hershel. But I just got Archti-phos again…."

Pippa's coughed wetly through her tears. Myrah flinched, but then the child was leaning on her as if all her energy was gone.

"He said that Uncle Hershel's gone. I can't talk to him cuz he's not even in the Departed Realm, like Archtivus is."

Myrah frowned at that, her heart pounding. "That doesn't make any sense," she tried softly, and Pippa looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"He says he doesn't know where my Uncle Hershel is. He's just…gone."

Myrah broke out into a cold sweat; her mind immediately remembered all the strange visitations she had received over the past months. If Hershel wasn't in the departed realm, then where was he? Was his spirit wandering the world, then? Or was it truly her mind playing tricks on her?

_This child has been through a lot. She may have even talked to Archtivus, but it is not unlikely that she misunderstood what he meant, _Myrah thought to herself logically. _Hershel wouldn't be like Archtivus in death because he is not an Ancient. Hershel told me that only Ancients can be connected to with that tea…Ancients or others of legend. That is why the child cannot connect to him. That is why she's so upset._

"Do your parents know you're here?" Myrah asked, but Pippa didn't answer as she stared at Myrah's stomach from where she was lying. The seamstress had yet to bring the new clothes that she had measured, but the robe Myrah was wearing over her nightclothes was loose fitting and hid the growing bulk. However, Pippa's hand found it easily enough as she reached over to rest it on Myrah's middle, and the leader stiffened once again.

"Is it a girl baby or a boy baby?"

Myrah opened her mouth to say that she wouldn't know until it was born, but then she paused. "It's a boy," she finally admitted, and Pippa nodded sagely.

"I want it to be a boy. What're you gonna name it?"

Her head was drooping, and Myrah realized that the child had worn herself out. She wondered if she should move her before she fell asleep completely, but she found she couldn't move. So she continued to sit stiffly while Pippa leaned on her.

"I don't know," the leader murmured, and Pippa yawned.

"Names have meaning," she mumbled, and Myrah prodded her gently.

"Do your parents know you're here?" she asked again. But then another question hit home, and she swallowed. "Pippa…why _are_ you here?"

Pippa's lip trembled. "I wanna find my Uncle Hershel," she admitted. "I wanna read in your library again."

Myrah remembered back to the last time they had scoured her library. She knew of absolutely nothing that explained death. Few things had even been written about the departed realm, let alone places that souls could end up besides there.

_There isn't anywhere besides the departed realm_, she reminded herself. _That's where Heavy Metal is…where Hershel is. It's the only place they could be._

"It's too late to read anything now," Myrah pointed out, but Pippa didn't answer. Her breathing was slower and heavy, and Myrah sighed as she realized the child had finally fallen asleep. She thought about waking her up to at least move her to a bed…or calling for a guard or a servant to come fetch her. She had never mentioned if her parents knew she was here.

But as she stared at the slumbering child, she found that she couldn't bring herself to interrupt her sleep. She finally moved one arm to go around Pippa so that it was no longer hovering awkwardly, and the child murmured in her sleep as she moved to snuggle in closer.

Myrah swallowed hard, an unexpected feeling blooming in her. The stress and the grief was still there, just as it had been for the last three months. But there was this small spot of comfort that she didn't understand. She decided not to question it. They sat like that for another hour or so, until the servant returned with the child's father.

Myrah looked up as Tolan entered the room, swallowing as he crossed it quickly to lift the slumbering child.

"She wanted to read in the library," the leader murmured as way of explanation. The man scanned her, and Myrah couldn't read his expression. After a moment, he finally nodded.

"Alright."

She wasn't sure what kind of answer it was supposed to be, so she just watched as he carried her out of the room and down the hallway. She wondered once again if they had known Pippa had come here, or if they had been searching in a panic all night. If so, would they blame her for having Pippa here?

Anxiety was building. The leader finally decided that there was nothing more she could do at this point, and she might as well go to bed.

270

_Dear Amber_

_No. You know what? NOT 'dear' Amber. That doesn't really portray my irritation. _

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THE PIANO. Sheesh, even your warning wasn't enough for the letter I got from that crazy girl. I know I said she could write me, but she certainly made me regret it!_

_I didn't think I would have to clarify, but what happened at the train station was __an accident__, __a mistake__, NOT FOR SHARING. I mean…it was just supposed to be a little goodbye thing. Between us. It didn't like __**mean**__ anything…it was just supposed to…you know…be a see you later thing. Obviously. _

_BUT YOU TOLD THE PIANO. Do you have any idea what the letter she sent me was full of? Let's just say I HOPE YOU DIDN'T. I'm sure lucky I got to it before my Gramps. I shudder to think what he would do if he read it first. _

_I already ripped it into a billion satisfying pieces (cuz evidence) but let me share the most horrid parts. _

"_Hey Openheimer…when you getting back? Do you have the ring all picked out? Need any help proposing?"_

"_I've never seen a romance movie take place at a train station, but you Openheimers sure are creative…"_

"_Practicing those dance moves? You'll need them at the wedding."_

_WHAT. THE HECK. I haven't been able to show how irritated I am because I'm afraid Gramps will ask me what's wrong…so I have to just pour it all out into this stupid letter that I'll probably regret but it was either this or not writing you for a few months. I know how much you look forward to hearing from me so I figured that was a fitting punishment…but then you'd probably stop writing me or something dumb and I didn't want to give you the excuse. _

_Not that I'm desperate for your letters, or anything. It's just Oni-snake likes when I read them to her and I would hate to make Oni-Snake suffer. She doesn't deserve that. _

_Anyways, I guess I should comment on the letters I got from you now. Just know that I'm mad at you, Oni-girl. You owe me one. And tell the Piano when I get back, I'm gonna feed her to my snake. _

_I'm glad your family's doing alright. I don't really remember what a hoofer is, but I'm glad your dad likes hanging out with them. Theo's got his girl and all that…and you're cruising through the new semester by now. You mentioned that you had Waltz around the World at some point; is Professor Skulk still teaching that? Just know he takes points off on test days if you aren't dressed to the nines; something about professionalism or something. How's your new partner doing? (Don't bother answering. I already know that he sucks…whoever he is.)_

_I did the dance thing my Gramps wanted me to do and now I'm real popular with the oldies. AND, fun fact, I became even MORE popular when they found out I know your Grandpa. I didn't know he was part of some old Quartet or something, but all the people here listen to his music all the time. It's crazy that you're descended from both fame and royalty…lucky Oni-girl. I think my snake may be descended from royalty too; all she does lately is lay around and wait for me to feed her and read to her. (Yes, she likes when I read to her…IT'S A REAL THING. I get it bad enough from Gramps, I don't need the sass from you, alright?)_

_ Things are going well for the most part, I guess. But to be honest, I miss home. Adventure's fine and dandy and all that, but I don't really feel like I'm DOING anything. I even miss dancing. And I might even miss you, except that you ratted me out to the Piano (Yes. Still mad.)_

_Tell the Piano she sucks for me_

_-M_

* * *

"You don't have to be scared."

Theo gave Haiven a comforting smile, and she frowned at the ground. He tugged her out of her house by her hand, leading her to the center of the village.

"They're just gonna come visit. We'll talk a little and have some tea."

Haiven looked up then, glaring at him. He was a little taken aback, but then she gestured at her throat. He realized what she meant and his voice became quieter.

"Ok…so 'talk' was the wrong word. But you don't need to talk to get to know them, Haiven. They won't care either way."

Her expression made it clear that she didn't believe him, and he pulled her into a patch of sunshine in the alley.

"They'll like you, I promise. Don't worry."

She didn't respond, glowering at the ground instead. But Theo was happy that she at least followed him as they made their way to the center of the village.

He tried to exude calmness, in order to set Haiven at ease, but inside he was a bundle of nerves. Haiven was so skittish, and his parents could be so forward. He had already told them Haiven didn't talk, but what if they kept forgetting and asked her stuff?

_Calm down!_ He ordered himself. _You've faced worse than this. After Evynn and Matilda and Dragons and the stupid Island, this is nothing. You're just introducing your girlfriend to your parents…no big deal._

A dragon roar cut off his thoughts, and he felt Haiven flinch. He barely managed to grab her arm before she bolted away. He turned to see where the sound was coming from, and noticed a huge brown beast making its way across the sky towards them.

"They brought the dragon," he murmured to himself, his heart sinking. "Of _course_ they did."

Haiven was pulling at his grip, and he turned to grab her other hand too.

"It's alright, I promise. It's just the Guardian; he protects my Dad. He's like the nicest Dragon I've ever met."

She narrowed her eyes at him, still trying to pull away as she shook her head. Theo sighed.

"Just trust me…please. They really want to meet you."

She met his eye, scanning his face. After a few moments she could see her sigh heavily. Haiven stopped struggling, and Theo finally released her as he turned to face the figures dismounting from the large beast.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" he tried, his tone coming out a little too cheery.

"Hey Theo!"

His father waved, and Thedoynn's heart began to pound as his parents finally started to come over. He could feel Haiven basically hiding behind him, and he inched out of the way so that she was visible to his parents as they reached them.

"So Havien, this is my mom and dad," Theo explained, putting his arm around her shoulders as both a comfort and a way to get her out from behind him. She stared at Keyda and Cole shyly, finally lifting a quick hand in hello. Theo smiled, but it faded as he looked back up at his parents.

What…was wrong with their faces? His father was smiling…but way too big. He looked terrifying. And he wasn't even sure _what_ his mother was doing; Keyda's eyes were narrowed as she seemed to be trying to smile. But it looked more like a grimace.

"Ummm…" Theo tried, his mind going blank at the sight.

"YOU MUST BE HAIVEN!"

Cole spoke first, his voice friendly but _far_ too loud. Both Theo and Haiven jumped, and Cole came over to hold out a hand.

"THEO'S TOLD US A LOT ABOUT YOU…"

"_Dad,"_ Theo hissed, giving his father an incredulous look as he flushed. "Stop talking so loud…we're literally right in front of you!"

Cole glanced at Theo, and the teen could see his father reddening in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Now he was whispering, and Theo resisted the urge to face-palm.

"I get my eyes from my dad," the Heir tried, turning to Haiven as she tentatively accepted Cole's handshake. Theo was afraid that his father would go at it too boisterously and nearly rip her arm off, but if anything Cole was being _too_ careful. He treated Haiven like she was made of porcelain. Haiven had a strange look on her face as she finally pulled her hand away, and Theo sighed.

"He's from Ninjago," he continued, not sure what else he could do except keep talking, as if to distract Haiven from how awkward everything was. "Everyone has eyes like that there; that's why I have them too. But Amber has my mom's eyes."

Keyda finally approached at the mention of her eyes, which were narrowed as she studied Haiven. Theo couldn't figure out what she was doing, and Cole nudged Keyda as if to tell her to say something.

"You have interesting hair. Never seen an Oni with yellow hair like that…"

Haiven flushed, and Theo cleared his throat loudly.

"Yep. Pretty, isn't it?" he tried. "Now that you've all met each other, let's head back to Haiven's for some tea."

"Sounds good." Cole was still whispering, and Theo spoke through clenched teeth.

"Just talk _normal_, Dad…"

The Elemental Master blinked in surprise, and Keyda rolled her eyes. "Stop whispering, Cole."

"Oh." Cole was still bright red, and Theo desperately tried to think of something to say. Just then, Tobias swaggered by. The Heir called out in desperation.

"Hey, Tobias! How are things?"

As planned, everyone's attention went to the Ninjagoan Ambassador.

"Going well, Prince Theo! Just on my way to visit ole' Ferguson. I'm teaching him how to play checkers, and he's surprisingly good at it. Once in my youth, I won a lifetime supply of cheese-puffs from a checkers game. Of course, as fate would have it, I couldn't enjoy my earnings due to my lactose intolerance, but still a win for the record books, I'd say."

Theo felt a wave of relief at having fully gotten the attention away from his parents' and Haiven's awkward meeting.

"Well, see you later!" Theo offered, turning to go. But of course Tobias couldn't just _leave it. _

"I see that your parents are here…introducing them to your little lady, are you? Things must be getting serious now…."

Theo froze, and he could see Haiven flushing furiously.

"Serious!?" Keyda's tone was severe, and Theo whirled around with his hands up.

"Nope! Not really that serious at all…I just figured it was time for everyone to meet, you know?"

His mother didn't look convinced, her hands on her hips. "Theodynn, you're only eighteen!" she scolded, and Theo's face blazed.

"I _know…"_

_ "_We weren't that much older…" Cole started, and Tobias joined in as he tweaked his mustache.

"Ah, young love. Just don't rush too fast into marriage, or you'll end up like my good friend Marty. Though he was a few years older than you…but you get the idea. Which reminds me of another time when…"

Three squeezes on Theo's hand knocked him out of his shock.

"_We're not getting married." _The finality of it shocked everyone to silence. His face still blazing, he cleared his throat and spoke softer. "I just mean…like…we're just dating. I guess. I mean we _are_ dating, but it's not serious. Not at all."

Keyda was studying him too closely, and Tobias was starting to talk about his friend Marty again. But understanding seemed to light in Cole's eye and the ninja touched his wife's arm.

"I think we should follow Theo…get some of that tea," he pointed out, and Theo sighed in gratitude. He turned to look at Haiven, and found that she was studying him closely. He prayed that she had no idea what marriage meant. Had Tobias said _binding, _it might be a different story.

"I'll lead the way," Theo offered, his voice a few pitches higher than normal. He cleared his throat, but didn't repeat it as he and Haiven started down the path again. Cole and Keyda followed behind and Theo felt Haiven squeeze his hand three times once again. He sighed heavily.

"I know," he muttered.

* * *

Syn came into the library, scanning the shelves for her daughter. She didn't see her right away, but the child's voice gave away her location.

"Then where _is_ he?!"

The Healer rounded the shelves to see Pippa sitting at a table with Myrah. Only Pippa's fluffy hair was visible above the stacks of scrolls and volumes in front of her.

"No one knows much about the Departed Realm; it's hard to record what you don't know," Myrah was saying. By now Syn had reached the table, however, and Myrah looked up at her.

"Pippa, you were supposed to be back at the tent an hour ago," Syn reminded, looking at her daughter. Pip glanced up.

"There were too many scrolls!" she complained. "It just goes on and on and on…"

Syn knelt down to look her daughter in the eye. "Time to come home; we can't let you come here by yourself if you're not going to be responsible for leaving on time."

Pippa folded her arms, pouting. Her hair was now nearly as long as it had been when Imgloss had cut it.

"I'm trying to find Uncle Hershel."

Syn stiffened, and she saw the leader glance away, a shadow falling on her features.

"Pippa, we've been over this," Syn tried softly. The child was convinced that there was some way to bring her Uncle back from the dead. Though it seemed to help her cope with his loss, it was hard on everyone else missing Hershel when Pippa brought him up constantly. She knew that Myrah was only letting the seven-year-old ransack her library for Pippa's sake, and not because the leader believed that her husband could be brought back.

"Archti-phos said he's out there somewhere, so I'm gonna find him," Pippa said with a confident sniff, and Syn grabbed her arm. She'd have to have a stern talk with her daughter when they got back home about this fantasy. Someday it was going to fall apart, and she wasn't sure how Pippa would react to that.

"It's time to come home, so help put everything away," she said sternly, in her best no-nonsense mother voice. Pippa sighed and finally stood to start collecting the scrolls, but Myrah stood and shook her head.

"No need; I can take care of it."

"She's ransacked quite a bit of your library," Syn protested, but Myrah's expression was firm as always as she met Syn's eye.

"I said I could take care of it."

Pippa happily dumped the scrolls she had picked up back on the table. She started to move towards the exit, but then she jumped as if just remembering something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

She whirled, and Myrah frowned as Pippa dug into her pocket for something. After a moment, she fished out a small bag of herbs and held it out to the leader. Myrah's expression clouded.

"What's this?"

"It'll make it so you aren't so dizzy," Pippa said sagely. Syn balked.

"Pip!"

Myrah didn't reach out to take the bag, and Syn grabbed the herbs instead.

"Hey! Those are for Myrah!" Pippa pouted. Syn opened the bag and found that Pippa really had brought the correct herb—the one used in a tea for nausea and dizziness. Her brow was furrowed as she glanced up at the leader. It was the same herb Hershel had offered when she had been in the first half of her pregnancy.

She glanced up at Myrah, who was standing stiffly. She was probably between her third and fourth month.

"Are you…." She started, and Myrah shook her head once.

"I'm fine."

"Are not!" Pippa whirled on the leader, her eyes narrowing. "You always lean on stuff and hold your head, like this…"

The child mimicked the leader, looking very much like someone warding off a bout of dizziness. Syn was surprised by the flush that inched up the leader's neck, though Myrah's expression didn't change.

"I'm sure you could put those herbs to better use," she tried, and Syn blinked and finally set the bag on the table in front of the leader.

"Pippa did find the right herbs, if you're suffering from dizziness or nausea."

"I'm…"

"I'll leave them for you," Syn cut in. "You're pregnant; no doubt you'll be dizzy at some point, even if you aren't now."

Mryah finally just closed her mouth, her eyes darting to the bag of herbs. An unknown emotion flickered across her expression and then she spoke softly.

"Thank you."

It was stiff and uncomfortable, and Syn had the sudden desire to leave as fast as possible to get out the awkward tension.

"What's for dinner?"

She glanced down as Pippa looked up at her, and Syn blinked. "Um…loaves and fish."

"Dad said I could go fishing with him tomorrow!" Pippa remembered, a skip in her step as she headed to leave the library. She paused right before going around the bookshelf to turn back to Myrah.

"Bye Myrah!"

The leader looked up as Syn glanced back too. The leader straightened, which made Syn realize that she had been leaning heavily on the table. She was surprised to see a ghost of a smile on the other woman's face as she looked at Pippa.

"Goodbye."

With that, Pippa was gone in a flash and Syn left to try to catch up. But as she and Pippa headed back to the tent a mile or so away, the Healer just kept having flash backs to her own pregnancy. The long days filled with nausea…the moments when things either seemed wonderful or absolutely miserable for no reason at all. The days when she couldn't eat anything…the days when she wanted to eat everything.

After seven years, it was easy to forget the nights she spent crying with Tolan or Hershel…or both. Having none of her clothing fit…being tired all the time. She had been blessed to have a husband and brother who were willing to do anything and everything for her.

In her mind's eye she could see the leader, leaning heavily on the table in a rare instance of near-vulnerability. Who did she have, getting her through this?

"Did you hear what I said, Mom?"

Syn blinked and looked down at Pippa, who was pouting as she sat in front of her mother on the hoofer. "Sorry, Pip," she murmured. "Say it again?"

But even though Pippa continued her ramblings the whole way home, Syn barely heard her as she rode lost in thought.

* * *

Tolan rolled over in his sleep as Syn stared at the ceiling. However, a moment later his hand was in her hair as he began to murmur to her—not as asleep as she thought.

"You ok?" he mumbled, and Syn rolled over to face him.

"Fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

She smiled a little; he was obviously trying to keep his eyes open. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

For a moment he seemed to drift off again, but then he shook himself awake. "No…I'm up. I'm awake."

She scoffed softly, reaching out to touch his face. "It's nothing…"

"You haven't been sleeping."

She fell silent and Tolan propped himself up, probably as a way to keep himself awake. When Syn didn't answer, she felt his hand find hers, rubbing it with his thumb.

"What are you 'just thinking' about?" he prompted, and she rolled back on her back with a sigh.

"About Myrah."

"Mmm. What about her?"

"Just…I don't know." She frowned at the darkness around her. "How much of her 'I don't need help' demeanor is real, do you think?"

"What?"

Syn turned to face her husband as she continued. "Pregnancy isn't easy; I've never met anyone who didn't suffer from _anything_ during their time carrying a child. And yet she blows off any efforts I give to help, and tries to hide everything. Is she just actually incapable of feeling anything, or is it just an act?"

Tolan was silent and Syn twisted the blanket in her hands.

"I know she hates us…or at the very least can't stand to be around us. But…"

"I don't think she _hates_ us." Tolan's voice was soft and Syn glanced over to see his expression pensive. "She wouldn't have offered us rooms at the fortress if she couldn't stand to be around us."

"I know," Syn admitted, but then sighed. "But the more I think about it, the more frustrated I get that I don't know what her motives are. Was that invitation a secret cry for help? Or just a politically correct thing for a leader to offer the family of her departed husband?"

"I think she just doesn't know _how_ to act around us. She knows we blame her for everything that happened with Hershel."

Syn's eyes filled with tears. "Because it _was_ her fault," she managed. "Maybe it isn't fair to keep holding that against her, but I can't help think that if she and Hershel had never crossed paths, he would still be ok. Not changed by the Island…not haunted…_alive."_

Her voice choked off, and she felt Tolan move in to put an arm around her. "What happened to Hershel was more his own fault than anyone else's," he murmured. "Yes…falling in love with Myrah led to everything else. But if he were here…if he had the choice to go back…" He trailed off and finally sighed. "He's a stubborn stick-in-the-mud; I don't think he would have changed much."

Syn broke out in chills at that, tears continuing to sting her eyes. "I guess," she mumbled.

They laid in silence for a little while, and she could hear Tolan's breathing slowing. She wanted to let him sleep, but she needed his advice.

"She doesn't trust me."

"Mmm?" Tolan was roused once again, and Syn moved in closer.

"Myrah doesn't trust me. Not that I think she should…and not that I necessarily trust _her._ But…I think that she does need help. She won't accept it from me though if she doesn't trust me."

"True," Tolan mumbled sleepily. Syn chewed her lip.

"So how do I get her to trust me?"

"Dunno," Tolan admitted. "Need some kind of…peace offering."

"Like _what?"_

But Tolan had already fallen back asleep, no doubt drifting off as he tried to think of something. Syn laid awake a little longer. Suddenly, she remembered the scrolls sitting in the other room. Her heart twisted; even though she didn't really have any other plans for them, the thought of giving them to Myrah to put in the Western Library still filled her with fear. What if the Leader didn't even _want_ them? Or what if they got ruined somehow? Or stolen?

But what was she going to do with them otherwise? The logic in her pointed out that the scrolls would probably be safer in a room in a fortress than in a tent where thieves could break in. Not to mention that Syn had always thought it was unfair that only the Healers were allowed to know 'their history.' And she probably wasn't the only one; surely Phos had Cole translate the healing accounts into his language for a reason, right?

But one thing was for certain; she wasn't going to be able to help Myrah if she didn't gain her trust, and she wasn't going to gain trust without giving up some ground. It wasn't that she was desperate to have a relationship with the stony leader—quite the opposite. However, she had Hershel to think of. She wasn't sure how the departed realm worked, but the thought that he could be watching his wife suffer in secret for months while his own family basically ignored her…ignored his future child… was a thought that filled her with cold dread. She owed it to Hershel to at least attempt to barter for peace with the Western Leader. And if Myrah continued to rebuff her efforts…well, at least when she saw Hershel again someday, he would know that she had really tried.

271

"Something on your mind, Theo?"

Theo shifted uncomfortably, and Cole frowned.

"You've been busy lately," he pointed out, and his son sighed.

"I've been trying to keep the school classes going in the West," Theo admitted. "It's just…it's been kinda hard doing it all through letters."

Cole fell silent and Theo picked at his food. The Master of Earth's chewing slowed. "So you haven't gone to the Western Fortress?" he finally prompted. Theo grimaced, still not looking up.

"I keep meaning to," he admitted softly. "But…it's so hard to know where I stand with Myrah now. I sent a letter a little while ago, asking if there was anything I could do to help…" He trailed off and Cole stabbed at a cooked tuber.

"And she never wrote back?" he guessed. Theo shook his head.

"Worse. She _did_ write back. And literally all she said was _no."_

"Mmm."

Theo looked up then, scanning his father's face. "You and Mom tried to reach out too, haven't you?"

"We went to the fortress once," Cole admitted. "But she wouldn't see us. Her advisors said that she's closing herself off from most everyone."

Theo sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. She needs help, but I don't want to step on her toes either. She's not the kind of person that likes being rescued…at least, that's the impression I've always gotten."

Cole nodded in distant agreement, and their conversation fell quiet for a few minutes. Theo was almost finished eating when his father cleared his throat again.

"You mother and I will continue reaching out…we'll see if there's anything we can do for Myrah," he finally offered, meeting Theo's eye. "But we've also been talking about how it might not be the best idea for you to be the one to go to her aide."

Theo just stared. "What do you mean?"

Cole shifted, feeling uncomfortable. He finally sighed. "Given…everything in your past with Myrah, I think it would be best if your mother and I handled this right now."

Theo's expression darkened. "She's not going to try to force me into a binding, Dad," he snapped angrily. "Her husband just _died!"_

"I know!" Cole assured, holding up his hands. "We don't think she's going to _do_ anything. We just…we're not sure…"

He fell silent, and Theo looked away to glare at his food. When Cole spoke again, his voice was both firm and apologetic. "It's hard to know how you fit into things, in her mind now. You're the one who said she was planning on getting bound to you at one point. We just aren't sure what the repercussions would be if you became her main confidant now."

Theo stiffened. "You don't have to worry about that," he pointed out miserably. "She's turned down every offer of mine to help. I'm not even sure if I would even be welcome at the Western Fortress right now."

Cole didn't know what to say, and Theo pushed himself to his feet. The ninja winced at his son's obvious anger.

"We agree that Myrah needs support right now," he offered. "We're doing what we can to give it. Didn't Tolan tell you that they're living in the West now so Syn can keep an eye on her?"

Theo shrugged.

"I guess. I hardly see Tolan anymore; I don't think it's fair to have him follow me around when his family's been through so much these last few months."

Cole nodded, but then his expression became pinched. "You mean he hasn't been bodyguarding?" he realized. "Then who's been with you while you go out?"

Theo didn't answer, and Cole sighed heavily.

"Theodynn…"

"It's _fine,_ Dad," Theo assured, finally looking up. "I don't leave the fortress much—you know that. And when I go to Haiven's village, I transport right there. Ret's always there, watching Tobias…so it's not like I don't have anyone there to help me out."

Cole fixed his son with a stern look, though eventually he sighed as he walked over. "You can't blame me and your mother for worrying," he pointed out. "After everything that's happened these last few months."

"I know you guys worry. But I'm not in danger, I swear."

"But you don't _know_ that," Cole countered. Theo was staring at his nearly finished dinner, feeling angry. He knew why his parents were protective, but it felt stifling.

"There's just too much that's happened over the last year," Cole continued when Theo didn't answer him. "We almost lost you to the departed realm. And then Matilda got a hold of you, and then everything with the Island…"

"But I'm _fine._" Theo's voice was angry, but also regretful. "I wasn't the one the Island was after. I'm not the one who died."

Cole fell silent, and Theo felt bad. No doubt that his father felt bad. Theo took a deep breath as he pushed himself to his feet.

"If I survived all that, surely I can transport over to Haiven's house once in a while and be fine," he pointed out at last. He headed for the door, not feeling like arguing anymore.

"Theo…"

"You can't protect me forever," he pointed out, holding the empty plate tightly as he left. "Isn't that what all of this really taught us in the end?"

* * *

Syn walked into the library again, but there was still no sign of Myrah. Where was she? Meetings?

She sighed and looked down at the bulky bag at her side. It was stuffed with the red-ribboned scrolls, and she kept jumping at every sound. She couldn't imagine anyone who would actually know enough to chastise her for bringing the scrolls out of the tent; the Healing organization was basically dissolved anyways. Even Hershel was gone. In a way, it was her right to decide what to do with these.

…Right?

Syn walked to the back of the library and scanned the shelves. There didn't seem to be a lot of room here, actually. Maybe she could just try to stuff the scrolls somewhere and tell Myrah about it later? Where would she most likely find them?

She remembered the table that Myrah studied with Pip. It was back in a corner, behind all the shelves. Syn turned the corner, but still no Myrah. At least she could put the scrolls on the empty table. Would the Leader recognize them for what they were? She had read at least some of them at Hershel's tent before…hadn't she?

With no better ideas, Syn began unloading the contents of her sack onto the table. She was about half-way through unloading them when she heard the door bang open. The healer jumped, knocking into the table and sending the pyramid of scrolls tumbling to the ground. Syn winced, dropping to pick up the records. The bookshelf blocked her view, and she wondered who would have entered the library with such force.

"Get _out!"_

Myrah's voice was both forceful and angry, and Syn froze, her heart pounding. She looked up in fear, but the leader hadn't come around the corner. How had she known she was here? Why was she so angry? The thoughts flashed through her mind in a panic, but then another voice joined in.

"This is no time to be stubborn, girl!"

Syn blinked; she didn't recognize the other woman's voice. She held still, listening to the conversation occurring on the other side of the bookshelf she was hidden behind.

"I made it clear you are _not welcome here," _Myrah's voice hissed.

"This isn't about me. This is about _you _and the situation you're in."

"Bula…"

"Just calm down and hear me out."

_Bula._ It sounded familiar, but Syn couldn't remember why. Normally, she wasn't one for eavesdropping. However, she certainly couldn't leave with the two women fighting in front of her only exit. The Healer swallowed and slowly moved so she could watch through the gap between two bookshelves.

Myrah was standing, her stance furious. The woman called Bula was much shorter than the leader, but her expression was stern and unintimidated as she stared Myrah down.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You should have stayed wherever you slunk off to," Myrah retorted coldly, and Bula sighed.

"Save your pride, Myrah. I came as soon as I heard."

Syn saw Myrah stiffen, and Bula's gaze dropped to the leader's middle. She was wearing larger clothes now. But just because they fit better, didn't mean they hid the truth from a knowledgeable observer.

"So the rumor is true," Bula finally said. "You poor girl; I knew something like this would happen."

"I'm _fine."_

_ "_Fine? You're with _child, _Myrah! And he's gone and abandoned you as I knew he would…"

"Hershel did _not abandon me!"_

Syn had only heard the leader raise her voice a few times, and the healer could see that Myrah was shaking with fury as she glowered at the shorter woman. Syn felt a flash of anger herself at Bula's insinuation, but the older woman just tsked.

"He's not here, is he?"

"Because he's dead," Myrah cut in bluntly. There was a slight waver to her words, and Bula's eyes narrowed.

"Because he was weak, and useless. Just like his father."

The words pierced Syn's mind; for a moment her nervousness at being discovered was forgotten as she raged. But then her mind got caught up to the second half of Bula's words.

Father? Did this Bula person know Phos, then? How could she ever say that _he_ was weak? And how dare she say that Hershel was!

Myrah took a threatening step towards Bula, and for the first time the shorter woman's expression flickered with unease. "Get out, Bula…or I will call the guards."

Bula's expression softened and she sighed. "I know that you're angry, Myrah. But what do you gain in pushing me away? This situation is hard enough without you having to do it alone."

Myrah stood stiffly as her advisor came closer, and Bula tutted like a sad hen.

"I'm here for you. As much as you hate me now, you have to know that I would come back to help you in this difficult time."

Syn waited to see what the leader's response would be. Surprisingly, the woman's stony expression seemed to be breaking. Syn frowned when Myrah glanced away from Bula. There were tears in the leader's eyes.

"I don't need your help," Myrah said softly, but her words sounded hollow.

"You need someone's help, girl…and you've already turned everyone else against you."

Myrah's expression twisted further and one of the tears escaped, making a track down her face. Bula reached out to touch her arm, her words suddenly tender and soft.

"Cracking already. This is not the Myrah I know: you are strong, girl. Save your tears… you will get through this."

Myrah pulled away from the woman's touch. But then her hand went to her middle, and she looked down with a conflicted expression. "If this was all it was…I could do it. But it's what comes after this…the raising him on my own. I wasn't prepared for that."

"Raising _him?"_

Syn shifted her position as Bula's tone became incredulous.

"You have no way of knowing what the infant will be. And you've wasted enough of your life's plans and goals on that Healer's mistakes."

Myrah looked up, her expression stony once again. "That Healer was my husband."

The leader's tone was gaining strength, and Bula's response was so quiet it was almost inaudible. "And where is he now?"

Myrah's hand went to the sword at her waist, and Bula immediately held up her hands.

"The point being, you have no one here to support you. I'm going to be here to help you from now on. Don't worry about the child's raising—worry about getting through these next months. Making it to delivery is the difficult part. After that, leave everything to me."

The leader scoffed, but didn't seem to be threatening the other woman anymore. Syn shifted again; she was losing feeling in her feet from kneeling.

"To you?" Myrah scoffed. "_You're_ offering to raise this child?"

"Ancients, no. But there are places we could take it."

Syn felt her body go cold, and she began trembling as she knelt on the ground. She felt like she should intervene, but she didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about?" Myrah's tone was cold, but she didn't turn Bula down, which worried Syn all the more. The advisor reached out again. Myrah stiffened at her touch as Bula spoke again.

"I was fortunate to have never had children, but I had a plan for if it happened. There have always been places in the West where unwanted children could be placed. Where they could learn how to be useful."

Myrah's expression didn't change, but she pulled away from the other woman once again.

"You came from such a place, Myrah. Don't you remember?"

"That is no life for my son."

Bula just shook her head in confusion. "You have no reason to hate your upbringing; they raised you to become something extraordinary. This isn't a matter of pride; you need to do what's best for you. Just because my mistakes didn't have the consequences that yours did, doesn't mean that I don't feel for you. I understand the pain…"

"You killed the man you loved!" Myrah yelled, her voice rising again as she pulled out of Syn's sight. Syn shifted so she could make out the leader again as Myrah continued. "I would have given _anything_ to save Hershel!"

"This isn't about Hugo, or Hershel!" Bula retorted, her own expression becoming hard. "You cannot hope to raise this child, Myrah. How on earth could you expect to lead a province on your own and care for a wailing, useless thing on the side? You owe this…this _mistake_ nothing!"

"It's no mistake," Myrah hissed. "And I'm not giving it up. It's all I have left of Hershel."

The shorter woman stiffened. "All the more reason to get rid of it."

Myrah shook with fury. "How _dare you…"_

"That man is the reason for your suffering, foolish girl. You had your life planned out…all these wonderful goals to work towards. Bad enough you got bound to the selfish fool, but then he…"

"_Hershel was not selfish!" _Myrah was screaming now, and Bula seemed just as angry as her voice also became louder.

"He already kept you from your path to greatness! Don't make the mistake of keeping this child…of allowing it to further detain you from the success you could achieve without it."

Syn was shaking with the tension in the room. She didn't understand everything being said, but she was grasping enough to know that this Bula had not been a fan of her brother.

_Bula…_

_ BULA. _

Syn's blood ran cold as she realized why this woman's name was so familiar.

Myrah's hand was on the hilt of her sword. "I don't want to listen to anything else you have to say. I told you already, you aren't welcome here. Leave and don't come back, or I swear…"

"This stubbornness will only hurt you further down the road," Bula countered. "You have suffered enough already!"

"I'm not giving my son up, and I don't care whether you think I can do it or not. You…who had the gall to doom the man_ I_ loved just because the one you cared about left you. The way you manipulate people…is it any wonder why?!"

Bula stiffened, her expression becoming irate. Syn could tell Myrah had hit a nerve, though she didn't really understand the background. The leader's expression was cold and unapologetic as her grip tightened around her hilt.

"And then you killed him."

"I didn't kill him!" Bula spat. "The Iron Baron did. It was lucky he did; the realm was better off without that worthless waste. My only regret is that the Baron didn't wipe out the rest of his _filthy family…_

Myrah drew her sword, but Bula just scoffed.

"You wouldn't dare."

Myrah pointed her weapon at the woman, her eyes hard as flints. "I told you when you came that I had nothing to say to you. I want nothing to do with you."

"I'm the only one you have left who can help you," Bula reminded, her hands up in surrender as she kept a wary eye on the sword in Myrah's hand. "I've heard how the Rulers are wary of you…Theodynn doesn't visit much anymore, does he? Not to mention that that Healer's own family detests you because they blame you for his death."

"Guards!" Myrah's call was loud, and Bula stiffened. Soon, Syn could hear the doors open once again as guards came in. The shorter woman cursed, and Syn could see the guards now as they grabbed Bula's arms.

"Get off!" Bula demanded, but they turned to Myrah instead.

"Get her out of the fortress," the leader commanded. "She is to be arrested and thrown in the dungeon should she ever show up here again. From this moment on, Bula is not welcome in the Western Province."

"If you turn on me, you will have _nothing,_ Myrah!" Bula snapped, struggling against the guards. "You will be left alone in your suffering…and you will break apart. There's only so much you can handle, girl…strong or not. You need me."

Myrah's expression was unaffected by Bula's furious pleas, and when the older woman realized, her gaze became murderous.

"Everything you ever became was because of me," she hissed as the guards began dragging her from the room. "You threw it all away once before, don't make the same mistake now! This infant isn't worth your efforts…it's doomed to be as worthless as its father before it, and his father before him!"

Myrah's expression cracked with fury. "_Get her out of here, now."_

Bula's slander and yells could still be heard as the guards dragged her away. Syn blinked as she sat on the cold ground; she had been lost in the conversation, and now she realized that she was still stuck behind the bookshelf. She was struggling to process everything that had happened, but the fear was back ten-fold that she would be discovered. She had no idea what Myrah would do if she realized Syn had been back here listening the entire time.

The leader was still frozen in the middle of the room with her sword grasped tightly in her hand. But as Syn watched, the weapon clattered to the ground.

Myrah dropped to her knees. For the first time, Syn witnessed the woman of stone break apart. The leader sobbed, hugging herself as she knelt on the floor. The healer struggled to process the instant change from the furious leader to this broken and vulnerable woman. Having married someone who kept his feelings hidden from most people, Syn knew it would be foolish to expose the fact that she had been an unwitting eavesdropper and try to approach Myrah in this moment. No doubt the leader thought this was a private situation…which is why she allowed herself to break down at all.

Having only seen the leader cold, apathetic, or distant, Syn was uncomfortable at seeing Myrah so raw. The sobs echoed in the library, and after a moment Syn could make out what the leader was saying.

"Hershel…"

Syn's heart twisted and she finally looked away, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You _promised._ You promised…I wouldn't have to do this on my own…"

Syn closed her eyes. She sat there for a while longer, because she couldn't leave until Myrah did, and it took the leader some time to compose herself. But eventually the sobs stilled and the leader pushed herself woodenly to her feet. Syn turned and peeked between the gap between the bookshelves and felt a rush of relief as she saw the leader—stony-faced once more—head to the door and leave.

Syn sat a little while longer, just to be safe, and her mind whirred with the stress of trying to process everything she had just witnessed.

But one thing was for sure; giving up was no longer an option.

* * *

She needed to eat, but she couldn't get anything down. Myrah stared at the food in disgust, fighting the daily mental battle of forcing herself to eat what her body threatened to reject. Eventually, she sighed and pushed the tray away from herself. She didn't have the energy today.

The leader was debating turning in for the night when there was a knock at the door. After a moment it opened and Syn came in. Myrah blinked in surprise.

"Pippa is not here," she said quietly, and the healer's expression flickered.

"I'm not here for Pippa."

Myrah frowned. "Did you need something from me?" She started pushing herself to her feet, but by now Syn had made her way over.

"Sit down."

The leader was surprised by the command in Syn's tone, and the curly-haired woman gestured to the chair.

"I said sit down."

Myrah finally lowered herself back into the seat, and Syn seemed to relax as she came over. "Is it something serious, then?" Myrah guessed, but Syn was holding out her hand.

"Give me your arm."

Myrah was still perplexed, but she hesitantly held out her right arm to the Healer. Syn paused as she caught sight of the binding mark that became visible as Myrah's sleeve pulled up, but then the younger woman seemed to shake herself from her thoughts as she took the leader's arm.

"What are you doing?" Myrah asked softly, and Syn placed two fingers on the leader's wrist.

"Taking your pulse."

Myrah's frown deepened. "Why?"

Syn glanced up, her expression serious. "You should have been seeing a healer this whole time, you know. At least monthly. Pregnancy can be dangerous."

Myrah stiffened and went to pull her arm back, but Syn's grip was firm.

"I've been fine," she assured, and Syn shook her head.

"It's bad enough that you've been without help this long. It's not going on any longer."

Myrah stiffened; the conversation felt far too much like the one she had recently had with Bula. Her heart still twisted when she thought of her Senior Advisor. How _dare_ she come here, expecting Myrah to fall to pieces at her feet…allow her to start deciding everything for her again. How dare she slander Hershel and try to force her to give up their son.

"There's no need for you to spend your time with me," Myrah said coldly, and she felt Syn's grip tighten.

"I don't care whether you _think_ you need my help or not."

The leader looked up to see Syn giving her a determined expression, and it made her sick when she realized how much she looked like her brother in that moment. Syn continued, her voice soft.

"I know you don't want my help…or maybe you're just ashamed to ask for it. Or too proud. But the thing is, you _need_ help. _Anyone_ in your situation would, and I'm not about to stand by and let my brother's wife go through her pregnancy alone."

Myrah didn't even know what to say to that; she flushed red as the feelings churned inside. Part of her was furious. She knew Hershel's family didn't even _like_ her. Why should she come to rely on them in any way?

And yet she couldn't deny that a small part of her felt relieved to know that not everyone was turning their back on her after all.

"I would hate to waste your time," she tried, finally reclaiming her arm as Syn finished. "I'm sure there are better things to do, like organize Hershel's tent."

"We'll be in the West a while," Syn argued, rummaging in a satchel she had over one shoulder. "I will come frequently to make sure that everything stays on track." She glanced over at the table with the food on it. "You need to eat something; if this doesn't appeal to you, find something else. But skipping meals…"

"I said I don't need your help." Myrah's voice was firm as she pushed herself to her feet, fixing the healer with a determined look of her own. "This is my situation and I'm dealing with it. No need to plan yourself into it."

"Were you not listening!?" Syn narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You said that we were welcome to stay in the fortress, and I'm holding you to that."

"But…"

"We'll only need a room, unless you're willing to entertain Pippa—she claims she needs her own. Goodness knows why."

"If you would like to stay in the fortress, that is up to you," Myrah cut in. "But I don't see why our paths need to cross much during your stay." She went to leave, not wanting to see Syn's expression. She felt lightheaded and nauseous, and she was ready to get away from this conversation. She was tired…of the nausea…the confrontation…everything.

"_That isn't an option."_

Myrah froze, and suddenly Syn was there at her side again.

"I've spent all day trying to figure out how to get through to you…so I'm just going to give it to you straight. I'm not going to let this go."

The leader turned to meet Syn's eye, and the younger woman didn't waver.

"We've had our differences; I'm not going to pretend we haven't. But this isn't about you…or me. This is about the baby…and this is about Hershel." Here Syn's eyes filled with tears as she scowled. "And I'm not going to let you do anything that puts yourself or this baby at risk. For all of our sakes."

Myrah just stared, not even sure how to respond. As far as she was aware, this woman _hated _her. _It's because it's Hershel's baby,_ she realized. _She doesn't trust me with it…doesn't trust me to take care of it._ But the fight had left her; she felt worn out and wanted nothing more than to go to bed and escape from reality for a few hours at least.

"Alright," she finally conceded, and she noticed that Syn relaxed slightly. It seemed she was prepared to fight further, if need be. "I'll have the servants prepare two rooms. How long are you planning on staying? Until the delivery?"

Syn's expression flickered with uncertainty for a moment, but then it hardened with further resolve. "I'll stay until _I_ determine that you no longer need my help," she finally answered, and Myrah furrowed her brow with confusion. Syn was moving away now, approaching the meal Myrah had been leaving behind. "And I'm serious about you needing to eat something tonight before you go to bed. Go to the kitchens and ask for…"

"I said you could stay," Myrah reminded, heading to the door. "And keep an eye on me, if you feel it's really necessary. But I did not give you permission to dictate everything in my life."

She reached the door, and she heard Syn call out angrily.

"This isn't me trying to dictate your life! If Hershel was here, he wouldn't let you get away with this either!"

Myrah turned the handle of the door as she replied softly. Tears stung her eyes.

"But he isn't here, is he?"

30


	92. The Path Forward: Chapter 92

**(anything underlined is supposed to be crossed out)**

272

_Look, Openheimer...you don't wanna hear from me, then don't kiss my friend and run!_

_Let's get one thing straight: I did not know what Dani wrote to you, alright? And I forbid her from writing to you again (which is why she felt the need to scribble over the top of my letter, apparently.) _

_If the whole train station thing was just goodbye, then it was just goodbye. Fine. But you can't expect me not to ask Dani. I'm the Oni Ambassador, stupid…I have to keep tabs on local customs. How was I supposed to know that someone giving another someone a kiss on the cheek just meant "See ya later, chum! I'm off on a grand adventure where I'm going to replace you with a snake!" So I sought out help to interpret the meaning behind the gesture. Not my fault you Ninjagoans aren't consistent with the connotation of friendly signs. And so help me, if you stop writing me, I will hunt you down. Don't think that I won't. _

_Things continue to be boring at school without you. I still hang out with the instruments, but David and Jennifer started dating (the Cello and the Violin…geez, M. Learn their names already) so like every jam session includes them making stupid faces at each other and we accidentally walked in on them cuddling last week. HURL. Apparently, I'm the only one who thinks they're too young, though; everyone else is like "wow this is so great!" and "I'm so happy for you guys!" instead of "wow, don't you guys think you should wait 2 or 10 years?!" Theo's not even old enough for a serious relationship in my book…let alone someone with all their baby fat. To make matters worse, David keeps naming everything really stupid stuff like "The Call of the Sole-mate Siren" or "Love Thwarted my Heart" and other gag-worthy names. It's all I can do to go anymore. (Shut up, M. Just because I'm venting doesn't give you ANY right to an "I-told-you-so." The other instruments are fine. Including Dani. She says hi and that she'd love to meet your snake; no doubt it would like her better anyway.) _

_Mom called and said that she and Dad officially met Haiven. I couldn't really tell how the exchange went…she spent the whole time telling me that I'm not allowed to date anyone for at least twenty more years. Which could just be her freaking out, but it's scary to think that maybe Theo's getting to a serious point in his relationship. I only met the girl once, and it was clear from her feelings that she either is afraid of me or wished that I wasn't there. _

_Anyways, at least you don't have to worry about gross love stuff out in the middle of nowhere with oldies. Unless your Gramps falls in love with Wanda or something. (Knock on wood; no one deserves to see that.)_

_That's all I can really write at the moment; I'm gonna be late for Cardio. (These exercise classes are stupid. What does running have to do with dance, I ask you?)_

_-Your Oni-Girl_

_-That Oni-Girl you know_

_-Amber_

* * *

Myrah rubbed her eyes. It was probably a good thing that she was this tired; hopefully it meant she would sleep well tonight.

Her hair cascaded down around her shoulders as she pulled out the pins, and she sighed as she looked at the brush. Perhaps she should just leave the brushing and go to bed, but then she reached over and grabbed it anyway. She had made it through the day this far…why let herself be thwarted now?

The brush pulled through her hair in slow strokes, and her brow furrowed as she tried to muster the energy and motivation to finish the task. It was so simple…and yet it felt impossible. She finally paused and lowered the brush to the counter as she sighed.

A hand went to her middle. With Syn's persistent pestering these last few weeks, she _did_ have more energy than she had the months proceeding. Her middle continued to grow, and she felt the anxiety build up within her again as she thought about what was actually growing.

Myrah shook herself out of her anxious thoughts and turned back to the mirror in determination. But her hand froze on its way to the brush, her stomach clenching in fear once again. Hershel was in the reflection of the mirror, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room as if it was his own chair by the fireplace. He glanced up from the scroll he was reading to smile at her—that mysterious, small smile she had grown used to. Ice filled her blood, and she couldn't look away from the image in the mirror. She hadn't seen anything in a reflection since the time in the washroom when she had shattered the offending looking-glass.

_Don't over react, _she reminded herself. _Syn said it's normal for those with stress and lack of sleep to see things sometimes. Not to mention the grief of a traumatic experience…_

_ "Myrah."_

She whirled as the apparition said her name, his voice full of warmth. Her heart pounded with fear and anger as she caught sight of the chair in the corner of her room, but there was no figure sitting in it. Looking back to the mirror, the apparition was gone. Then everything began to blur as tears stung her eyes.

"It's nothing," she reminded herself. "Just a weary and miserable mind…"

Her bedroom door banged open, and Myrah shrieked as she turned in surprise. She froze as she saw the large, fluffy creature bounding in.

_"BAFFA, SIT!"_

The creature lurched to a stop, but it had only sat a moment before it was up on four paws again, whining excitedly and wagging its tail. Myrah blinked as a small child became visible behind the furry creature. Pippa's eyes flashed as she pointed down at the floor in front of her.

"Baffa, _come!_ I _told_ you, ya have to stay in my room, or else…" Pippa trailed off as she seemed to notice the leader for the first time, and the child blanched. "Don't tell my Mom," she blurted out. "She said not to bring Baffa into the fortress but he gets so lonely!"

Myrah wasn't even looking at Pippa; her eyes were glued on the creature barking at the corner of the room, pawing an obviously empty chair. Myrah watched closely as Baffa whined and turned in circles…his glowing eyes fixed on the spot in the room where she had sworn she had just seen her late husband.

"Baffa, _stop!"_ Pippa pleaded, trying to pull on Baffa's ruff to get him back to the door. "There's nothing even _there, _you crazy sniffer! You dragged me all the way in here for _no reason!" _She turned to Myrah again in apology. "I don't know what happened; one minute he was settling down in his bed and the next he was going crazy. I promise you won't _ever_ see him again…just don't tell my mom!"

Baffa barked at the corner a few more times, but then the sniffer finally seemed to calm down. His ears and tail drooped, and he whined sadly before turning to his irate owner.

"Stop acting crazy!" she chided. "You're gonna get us caught!"

"It's alright," Myrah finally managed. Pippa turned and the leader shook her head to clear the daze. "I won't tell anyone."

Pippa's worried expression melted and she beamed as she came running over. "I promise, you won't even see him again," she promised. "He just gets all crazy when he has to be alone all the time. He doesn't get along with other sniffers very much; Dad said he's gotten too lazy cuz of living with us and the other sniffers can tell. He's bigger than they are but he _can_ be pretty lazy…"

Myrah's eyes flicked back over to the empty chair, but Baffa no longer seemed interested in it. Now the large creature was scratching behind his ear with one foot. Pippa was still rambling.

"…brushing your hair?"

The leader finally looked back at the child as Pippa picked up Myrah's brush. Pippa was looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes squinting with suspicion at her own reflection. Myrah's heart pounded.

"What do you see?" she prompted, but Pippa turned with a disgusted look.

"We don't have a mirror back home. I forget how many freckles I got."

She turned and stuck out her tongue at her reflection, and Myrah couldn't help but smile a little.

"What do freckles have to do with anything?" she prompted gently. Pippa sighed.

"Prince Theo's girlfriend doesn't got freckles. Dad said so. I think that's why he likes _her_ better than _me."_

The leader laughed out loud for the first time in months, and Pippa turned to glare.

"It's _not funny!"_ she pouted, and Myrah recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't think that your freckles have anything to do with it."

"What _else_ could it be?" the child demanded exasperatedly, and a smile tugged at the leader's mouth. Luckily, Pippa didn't seem to notice as she looked back down at the brush in her hand.

"These brushes get stuck in my hair," she informed matter-of-factly. "See?"

She tried to brush through her fluffy cloud. True to her word, the brush soon became ensnared. Myrah helped her untangle it, and when the brush was free, Pippa turned with a hopeful look.

"Can I brush _your_ hair?"

Myrah blinked in surprise; she honestly couldn't remember the a time anyone had brushed her hair other than herself. But before she could even answer, Pippa had positioned herself behind the leader and started brushing.

"Mom won't let me brush her hair cuz she says I'm not gentle but I'm _plenty_ gentle. It's just mom's hair is curly like mine so the brush gets stuck…but yours is soft and not so tangled."

Myrah sat stiffly as Pippa pulled the brush through her hair. Chills ran up her back; it felt different, having someone else do it. True to her word, Pippa worked through tangles gently as she made her way through the leader's waist-long hair.

"Your hair's pretty," the child said decidedly as she continued her task. "That's probably why Uncle Hershel liked you so much."

Myrah frowned but didn't say anything as the child prattled on. Part of her still wanted to go to bed, but she also found she didn't want this moment to end, for whatever reason.

"Your hair grows down, but mine grows _up. _If my hair was as long as yours, maybe it would get taller and taller, and then I would be as tall as Prince Theo!" Pippa giggled.

"You sure seem to like Theodynn," Myrah pointed out distantly, her eyes closing as the rhythmic brushing continued. It was soothing, though she still couldn't figure out why.

"He's so _handsome,_" the child pointed out dreamily. "He used to come over all the time to Uncle Hershel's house cuz he would train and talk about stuff. And I was there all the time cuz I want to be a healer. Prince Theo would fight with swords with me; the only other person who would do that is my dad. Everyone else gets too mad when I beat them."

Myrah smiled, her eyes still closed. "I'm sure you put up quite the fight," she murmured, and Pippa snorted.

"I'm the best," she challenged. "I could beat you, I bet."

Here Myrah's eyes opened. "I wouldn't be so sure," she warned. "I had a great teacher."

Here the brush paused. "Really? Who?"

"His name was Heavy Metal. He was my teacher and leader. I knew the basics of self-defense, but he's the one who taught me how to really hold my own."

"I think I heard of him," Pippa mentioned, her expression crinkling in thought in the mirror's reflection. "I just don't remember why."

Myrah smiled, and Pippa pulled the brush through her hair one last time.

"All done!" she offered. Myrah reached back to touch it. It was soft and silky now, and she did feel a rush of gratitude that she hadn't had to do it herself.

"Thank you," she finally offered softly. Pippa smiled at her in the mirror, her expression becoming mischievous.

"Tomorrow we should have a sword fight!"

Myrah turned to face the child, and Pippa rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

"Unless you're _scared,"_ she challenged, and Myrah smiled. For a moment, she almost agreed…but then a flicker of doubt sparked in her mind and her hand went to her middle again. Pippa noticed the gesture and her expression faded.

"Oh yeah…the baby." She scowled in disappointment. "I guess you can't fight with Uncle Hershel's baby in you."

Myran opened her mouth to answer, but finally just shook her head in response. Pippa sighed and turned to where she had left her sniffer.

"Baffa!" Pippa stamped a foot at the now-sleeping beast. He had curled up at the foot of the empty chair, and his owner marched over. "Wake up! We have to get back to my room before mom finds out!"

"You could leave him, if you want."

Pippa turned in surprise. "What? Why?"

The leader's eyes flicked back to the child and she cleared her throat. "People can't kick him out if he's in here with me, can they? Not if I say it's alright."

Pippa's looked back at Baffa. "You sure? He snores sometimes."

"He's already asleep," Myrah pointed out, looking back at the large beast. "Besides; perhaps it would be good to have the extra protection."

"From what?"

Myrah blinked and turned to see Pippa's confused look. The leader's heart pounded as she spoke quickly. "From…people who would want to take advantage of my situation," she managed. "I cannot fight as well as I used to before I was pregnant. If I had any enemies who wanted to attack, now would be a time when I was most vulnerable."

The child's expression lit up with understanding and she turned to walk over to her sniffer. "Baffa, wake up!"

Myrah's heart clenched; had the child seen through her explanation, then? The sniffer yawned, his long tongue rolling out for a moment before he tiredly opened his eyes. Pippa knelt to give him a stern look.

"You're in charge of watching Myrah and Uncle Hershel's Baby."

At the mention of Hershel's name, Baffa's tail thumped happily and he looked back at the chair.

"Baffa, _focus,"_ Pippa chided, making him look back at her. "Bad guys could come to hurt them! If anyone bad comes in here, you eat them. Ok?"

Myrah watched the exchange in interest. The Sniffer looked like it would more easily sleep through an earthquake than it would stop an intruder. But then she couldn't help but think about that time when she had tried to sneak into Hershel's tent all those months ago to say a final goodbye. That sniffer could be threatening when it wanted to be, she knew.

"I'm trusting you, Baffa! If you wanna stay in the fortress with us, you gotta listen."

The Sniffer yawned again and promptly fell back asleep, and Pippa turned to give the leader a serious look.

"Now no one can hurt you and Uncle Hershel's baby," she promised, and Myrah nodded as she stood.

"Thank you."

It was a genuine offer of gratitude, and the child seemed to realize that. Pippa smiled and then headed to the door, no doubt off to bed herself. She paused in the doorway, looking back at Myrah. "Can we look at the library again tomorrow?" she asked, and Myrah nodded. She still had no idea what the child was looking for, but she didn't have the heart to turn her down. Pippa hesitated again. "Myrah?"

The leader blinked. "Yes?"

Pippa scanned the older woman's face a moment before smiling. "I don't hate you anymore."

Myrah was shocked into silence, but Pippa didn't seem to be waiting for a reply. She disappeared out the door.

The leader stood for a few minutes longer, trying to process everything. But the ever-present weariness was setting back in, and she quickly changed and got into bed. It was surprising how much easier it was to fall asleep to the steady sound of the sniffer's breathing.

* * *

_Oni-Girl,_

_We're finally moving on from this village where we've been for the past forever. I thought I'd be more excited to leave, but call me crazy—I think I'm actually going to miss the old fogies here (don't actually call me crazy; it's a figure of speech, ok?)_

_I was also depressed because Gramps told me that I should release Oni-snake back into the wild. He said there isn't really a way to take care of her on the go. And I tried to…I really did. But every time I left her somewhere, she'd just lie there and stare at me with those snake-eyes…which are creepy as heck, but also she just looked so sad. So I poked holes in this old-timey Fritz Donnagan lunchbox that Wanda gave me. Add some fluffy stuff and some handwarmers, and viola—snake home. The trick is not letting Gramps figure it out until we are already at our next destination. Yes, feel free to be impressed; it's a pretty full-proof plan. I know Oni-snake was wild once, but I don't think she'd be able to cope without me feeding her and reading her letters. She needs me. _

_Anyways, we had this big old party yesterday with all the people we've met here. Gramps is happy because he got lots of supporters and benefactors for the school to sign up again and some new people joined. We all danced and it turns out Wanda's pretty light on her feet after all. They all wished me luck on my dancing career and I didn't have the heart to tell them that I wasn't really sure I was going to have a dancing career. But I'll probably never really see them again regardless, which is comforting in some ways and really depressing in others. (No, I'm not crying, Amber. Sheesh. I'll have you know I'm a very mature young man; Quentin said so himself.)_

_That's about all for an update on my end. Wasn't really sure what to think about the Cello and the Violin. I guess they're perfect for each other, though. Both Instruments are High-strung, after all. (You laughed—you know you did. That was a good one!) _

_Why was your mom telling you off about having a boyfriend? It's not like you're dating anyone. _

…_Right? Not that I care. Just that I figured you would tell me that sort of thing. Best friend code and all that. _

_We should probably get this best friend code in writing, now that I think about it. One of the rules is definitely that you have to inform me of any and all people that you are or could potentially date. And if you don't, your best-friend position will be forfeited to Oni-Snake. Just so you're aware._

_Anyways, I gotta finish packing now. I wonder if Gramps will be suspicious if I tell him that I want a boiled egg with every meal from here on out? Oni-snake's gotta eat something and I'm sure as heck not going to feed her live animals. Grossss. _

_Do the eggs even need to be boiled? Don't snakes just like…eat eggs out of nests and stuff? (No, I'm not calling you a snake expert, I'm just thinking out loud, ok? Would it hurt to be supportive of me in my clandestine snake care?)_

_Next time you hear from me, I'll be in another place. Here's hoping the postman can track me down wherever I end up—not writing me is also grounds for snake-replacement on the best-friend hierarchy. _

_Good luck with school, even if your partner does have weird hair. (No, I don't know him—you wouldn't tell me about him, remember? Which of course led me to the conclusion that he's someone with really bad hair and you're embarrassed. Or maybe it's bad B.O. That's it, isn't it? Bad hair and bad B.O…I knew it.)_

_-M_

273

The waves crashed against the rocky shore, and Myrah paused as she stared out into the ocean waves. It was the first time she had visited the ocean since losing Hershel; the smell of salt and the sound of the waves were far too connected to painful memories now.

There was a sudden frantic barking, and she turned to see Pippa chasing her sniffer down the beach. "Baffa _where are you going?!"_

The sniffer seemed to be nipping at the sea breeze, and then he turned and charged headfirst into the salt-water as if chasing something. His barking was loud and abrasive, and Pippa was scowling as she followed him out into the freezing waves. Myrah's heart clenched; the sea was choppy today.

"Pippa, come back!" she ordered, and the girl yanked on her sniffer's soaked mane.

"You old flea-bag," the child chided as Myrah finally caught up with them. Baffa whined and allowed himself to be hauled out of the water, and Pippa shrieked as the large beast shook himself in an effort to dry his long fur. "_Stop!_ Stop it, Baffa!" But then the girl was dissolving into giggles and she wrapped her arms around her furry friend's neck. "Don't go out in the ocean, if you don't wanna get wet. You've been so _weird_ lately!"

Myrah was grateful that both girl and beast were now free of the ocean's waves. They weren't dangerous this close to the shore, perhaps…but no one in the West grew up ignorant of the dangers of the sea. She looked down to see that Baffa's eyes were trained out to the horizon, and her heart pounded. She looked out into the ocean once again. There was nothing to see but waves, and a few distant fishing boats from the nearby village. But somewhere out there, there was an island.

_Myrah…._

The voice seemed to be carried on the breeze, and Myrah hugged herself as chills raced up her arms and down her back. Baffa began barking again, and even Pippa's expression became distant.

"That's weird…"

Myrah glanced down in surprise. "What?" she prompted quickly, and Pippa frowned.

"It sounded like my Uncle Hershel."

Myrah's blood ran cold. Until now, she hadn't met anyone who had any connection to the ghostly visitations she seemed to be receiving…except Baffa, and there was no real way to prove what the large sniffer experienced.

"What did?" the leader asked breathlessly, and Pippa finally glanced up at her.

"I thought I heard him go _Pippa!_" The girl deepened her voice, sounding stern. "That's how he said my name when I burned a hole in his tent. He always sounded like that when he was mad."

"Mad?" Myrah's eyes flicked back up to the horizon, her hands trembling.

"Oh Baffa, _Stop!" _The sniffer was shaking his fur once again. As Myrah looked down, she realized that the child was shivering. The ocean was cold, and clouds covered the sun today. The leader swallowed as she realized that they needed to get Pippa dry so she wouldn't catch fever.

"We need to get you dried off," she stated authoritatively. "There's a village close by; we'll go there."

"I'm alright," Pippa argued, seeming oblivious to the fact that she was soaked up to her armpits and shivering. She boarded her damp sniffer and looked up at the leader. "I'll dry as I ride."

Myrah frowned and Pippa just offered an innocent smile.

"We'll go to the village," the leader repeated in a no-nonsense tone, and the child finally sighed.

"Alright."

And with that, they headed down along the shore, though Myrah forced herself to avoid looking at the horizon again.

* * *

"Here I was thinking you were sick."

Myrah glanced up as Ranok spoke. They were in the village leader's home, sipping hot tea by the blazing fire. Pippa hadn't been allowed to bring Baffa inside, and she kept sneaking bits of food out to him, her small body wrapped up in a thick towel.

The Western Leader met Ranok's eye calmly, her hand moving to the obvious bulge under her brown tunic.

"No…not sick," she confirmed. "Just…"

She trailed off, and Ranok nodded to himself. "It explains a lot," he murmured, nursing his own cup of tea. "I suppose your child is that pale man's…the one who washed up on our shore all that time ago."

Myrah opened her mouth to answer, but she found she couldn't. She looked away from the leader in hopes of hiding the tears stinging her eyes; she was so emotional now. She couldn't ever even think of Hershel without having some sort of reaction.

"I'm dry!" Pippa called out from behind her. "Can I go out with Baffa now?"

Myrah turned and nodded, and the child beamed as she dumped the towel on the floor and headed to the exit.

"Pippa!"

The girl stopped dead in the doorway, and Myrah gestured to the towel she had left crumpled on the floor. Pippa sagged and sighed loudly.

"You're as bad as my mom," she groused. She picked up the towel, folded it quickly in a half-hazard square, and dumped it on a chair by the fire before darting out of the tent completely.

"Who is that child?" Ranok asked curiously, and Myrah turned back.

"Pippa. She's his niece. Hershel's, I mean…my…."

Her hand rubbed the binding mark around her wrist subconsciously, and Myrah found herself trailing off once again. Why was she finding this so hard to talk about? She had addressed Ruler and advisors alike about Hershel and his loss...why was it so difficult to speak to Ranok?

Maybe it was the concern in his eyes, she realized. The genuine empathy for her, rather than just confusion or discomfort or even pity.

"Don't feel so bleak about falling in love."

She stiffened in surprise, and the wrinkled leader offered a grim smile. Myrah sighed in reply, looking at her reflection in the tea.

"Love has done nothing but confuse me for months. It makes you think you can't live without it…but then it abandons you. It robs you of comfort or any feeling of safety, and leaves you with regret and despair."

Ranok didn't say anything for a few minutes, just scanning her face.

"It feels like that sometimes," he finally agreed. "But just wait until your child is born. It'll come back to you then."

She looked up at him in surprise. There was a pain in his expression now. He was looking at the fire now, rather than her.

"Do you have children?" she finally asked, and Ranok sighed long and slow.

"A daughter, once," he confided. "Had more freckles than your little friend with the sniffer. But she was a weak little thing; one year the fever came and wiped out a good part of the village. Took little Yolda with it."

Myrah wasn't expecting that. It struck her suddenly that such stories were perhaps not uncommon. Across the west-and perhaps even the entire realm—people had loved. Maybe they didn't know what the feeling was, or perhaps they knew to keep it secret. But they loved, and they lost, and they buried their feelings…wrapping themselves up in cocoons of apathy because it just hurt less. She wished she could do the same, to be honest; she wanted the pain to end. She wanted to be able to go about her day without the plague of memories reminding her what she had lost.

"Can you do this, Leader Myrah?"

She glanced up to see that Ranok was studying her again. She swallowed another gulp of tea.

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't easy, bringing life into the world. I suspect you have a difficult few months left as well. Are you going to be able to do this?"

She flushed.

"I am capable of running the west, pregnancy or no," Myrah assured quietly. He leaned forward, not looking convinced, and she offered half a shrug. "It's like the fisherman always say: you got to row with the boat you got. This is the boat I have…the situation I find myself in. Hershel's dead, Bula's gone…my advisors already convinced that I'm floundering…" Her throat constricted, much to her annoyance, and she cleared it stubbornly. "There's nothing else I can do but keep rowing."

His expression became sad then, and he offered her a small smile. "Ay," he agreed gently. "We've got to row with the boats we got…" Here he stood, stretching as he fixed her with a determined look. "But there's no rule that says you've got to row it on your own."

She stared at him, and he held out his hand for her empty cup.

"If you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask," he told her. "It's not a sign of weakness, reaching out for help, you know. If anything…it's a sign of true strength."

Myrah sat in silence, not sure if she should take comfort or offense at the man's words. Before she could answer, however, there was howling from outside. Ranok jumped, nearly dropping the tea-cups, but Myrah turned at the familiar sound.

"Baffa does that when rain is coming," she realized quietly. "We need to reach the fortress before the storm hits.

Ranok blinked. "Sniffers can tell the weather now, eh?" he muttered to himself, and Myrah couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for allowing us to come in and dry off. Your hospitality won't be forgotten."

Ranok bowed his head respectfully. "You know you are welcome here any time, Leader Myrah."

* * *

"You're giving them to me?"

Syn glanced down at the bag of scrolls and swallowed. "Well…to your library. Or, the Western Library, I supposed."

Myrah just stared and Syn shifted her weight.

"It doesn't seem right, for them to just sit in a tent where they could get ruined or stolen. I mean…the point of a record is for people to be able to read it. The scrolls won't be read in Hershel's old tent, or in mine." She still felt a pang when she mentioned her brother; a dull thudding in her chest. But she pushed the sadness aside as she held the bag out to the Western Leader. "There's no one else to trust these with," she finally tried. Myrah's face was frustratingly blank. After a moment she accepted the bag stiffly.

"Alright."

She placed the bag of scrolls on the ground and then turned back to the record she had already been reading. Syn flushed at the leader's dismissive attitude, and she was surprised when tears sprang into her eyes. After hearing Myrah with Bula all those weeks ago, she had been getting up the courage to approach her with the scrolls. Sure, the leader had agreed to let her help her with her pregnancy, but that didn't necessarily mean that Myrah trusted Syn. Maybe she just thought it easier to give in to Syn's pressuring than it was to hold her ground. Though she had kept a close eye on Myrah's health, Syn knew that they hardly trusted each other.

These scrolls were supposed to be the peace offering that Tolan had mentioned—the thing that would hopefully breach the gulf between them. But Myrah didn't even seem to care. The leader treated the whole exchange as a strange but uninteresting event, and Syn felt her emotions from the last months suddenly reach a boiling point.

"What's it going to take?!"

Myrah turned back in surprise, no doubt shocked by Syn's obvious emotion. But the healer didn't care; she was so sick of walking on eggshells around this woman. Syn continued, her eyes narrowing. "I've tried so hard to prove that I'm here to help you…that you can trust me. And yet you still push me away."

"Trust you?" Myrah's voice was soft, her brows furrowing in confusion. "What reason would I have not to trust you?"

Syn just stared. "Of course you don't trust me! Why else would you act so cold and distant whenever I'm near?"

Myrah met her eye, and for the first time, Syn realized she could see pain in the expression. "That has nothing to do with trust."

The curly headed woman swallowed. "Then why are you so against me helping you?"

"I'm letting you help me."

"With a few things, sure," Syn cut in. "The occasional check-up…some medications or tea. But anyone can see that you're suffering…and you have plenty of people here willing to help you. If not me, then _someone._ An advisor…a friend…" The curly-haired woman trailed off, wondering if Myrah even had anyone she considered to be a friend.

The leader glanced down at the scrolls before answering. "I appreciate your concern, but I can't accept any more than you've already offered."

Syn glared, confused. "I get that you're trying to be this strong leader who doesn't need anyone, but you've gotta give that image up. You need help, whether you want to admit it or not."

"It's not about whether or not I need it," Myrah responded, her voice taking on an edge. "It's about whether or not I deserve it."

It took Syn a moment to process what she meant, but by now, Myrah was going to leave. The healer reached out to grab the leader's arm, but Myrah flinched away.

"What do you mean?" Syn demanded, and the other woman sighed heavily, not even bothering to glance back at her.

"You of all people should know what I mean," she pointed out dully. "I'm the reason that he's dead. Without me, Hershel would be fine. Why shouldn't love make me suffer as much pain as it brought to him?"

On principle, Syn felt the need to correct her. Surely, she should comfort the leader in this rare and unexpected moment of vulnerability. But Syn found that she couldn't bring herself to. As much as she felt that winning Myrah's trust was the right thing to do at this point, that stubborn part of her heart couldn't help but agree with the Western Leader.

It _was_ Myrah's fault; without her, Herhsel _would_ be fine. Safe and happy back in his tent…home in the Central Province, where he was meant to be. Never blinded, never lost…

The sound of the door closing echoed around the library as Myrah left the room.

* * *

After turning the lock, the Western Leader allowed the tears to come. Alone in her private quarters, where no one could try to use it as an excuse to force her to delegate more, or worse yet, try and comfort her.

Myrah forced herself to walk to her bed, trying to keep her mind free of any thoughts of Hershel. She had worked so hard to form a mental wall against memories of him. Surely, her memories were triggering the episodes. Though she had never told Syn the specifics, she clung to the fact that the visions of Hershel were most likely a mere manifestation of her distress and exhaustion. If she didn't think about him, then there was nothing to trigger the episodes.

She had reached the bed when the grief hit her like an ocean wave, and she leaned on the bedpost for support as she broke down. How could she not think of him? In only a few more months, she will have lost him longer than she had ever known him. Yet he was forever tied into every aspect of her life. Her comfortable nook in the library that she had allowed him to frequent as well…the meeting rooms where he had held his medicinal lessons. The scrolls tied with red ribbons that had just been gifted to her, though Ancient's knows she did nothing to deserve them. He had trusted her with one once, after all, only for her to ruin everything.

The sobs finally subsided and she straightened. She was so tired; she didn't have the energy to pull off the large tunic to trade for her usual draping nightgown. After climbing into bed, Myrah stared at the wall, the moonlight seeming hazy in her tear-filled eyes. With one hand on her middle, she kept her back to the empty side of the bed. How could she not think of him when the idle silence of the night mixed with the cold, vacant place where Hershel had once been? Myrah closed her eyes, begging for sleep even though there was only half-a-chance that her slumber would be restful rather than plagued with nightmares.

A howl broke into the night. Myrah jerked awake, her eyes opening in a panic at the sound. She could make out Pippa's large sniffer by the window. Baffa was balancing on his hind legs while his front paws rested on the windowsill. After a moment, he bayed at the full moon once again.

"Go to sleep," she ordered harshly, and she heard the sniffer whine before finally dropping back down to all fours. Though she couldn't see him padding back to the thick rug she had brought in for him to sleep on, she assumed he had made his way back because soon his slow breathing filled the room. Myrah laid in silence for a few minutes more, staring at the full moon with an aching heart before sleep finally took her.

274

"Hey, Dad?"

Cole looked up from where he was squinting at a scroll. Seeing his son, he smiled.

"Theo. What's up?"

Theo came into the elemental master's office, and Cole set the scroll aside. His son didn't say anything right away, and Cole frowned.

"Is everything ok?"

"I've just been thinking about Hershel," Theo admitted. Cole's expression softened.

"What about him?"

Theo sighed before meeting his father's eye. "Is it…normal to hear people you've lost?"

The elemental master frowned, leaning forward. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno. It's like sometimes I think I can hear him…like he's talking to me. But when I turn around, he's not there. Is that normal, or do you think it has something to do with the fact that I…"

"That you what?"

"That I was, you know. Dead once."

For a minute, Cole felt panicked, but then he really thought about what Theo was saying.

"What does he say? When you hear him?"

"That's the thing…it's all memories. Like, it doesn't sound like he's trying to talk to me from the departed realm…it's more like I'm reliving moments with him. Hearing snippets of past conversations."

Cole relaxed, giving his son a comforting smile. "I used to get like that too," he assured. "When I lost my mom, I saw her out of the corner of my eye a lot. Or I'd dream about her…or hear her say my name. Grief does weird things to people's minds."

Theo's look of concern faded and he nodded. "I guess that must be it."

The Master of Earth was lost in thought before he spoke again. "I think it would have been better for all of us if Myrah and Syn had let us do a memorial. I don't think we got a proper chance to say goodbye."

Theo shrugged half-heartedly. "Tol says that Syn hates memorials. I guess they remind her too much of executions, or something. She wouldn't even go to Heavy Metal's. And Myrah's just been so closed off…" He sighed heavily. "According to Tolan, half the time she seems like she doesn't even care that Hershel's gone, and the other half she seems like she's on the brink of falling apart. I just wish that she would let people help her."

"Your mother and I have reached out more, but we still haven't gotten permission to help either."

Theo nodded, but then his expression twisted again. "I just can't help but feel like it's my fault. If only I hadn't gotten captured, Hershel wouldn't have had to go to the Island."

"It isn't your fault," Cole reminded seriously. "Don't make me call Amber." Theo shrugged.

"She knows. About how bad I feel about everything, at least. But if you call her again, she's going to quit school for good—she already told me last time we talked that she hates being so out of the loop. She's terrified that some disaster is just going to swoop in and wipe us all out while she's oblivious in Ninjago."

"Hmmm…you know, I wouldn't _mind_ Amber coming home full time," Cole mused, rubbing his chin. Theo finally cracked a smile as he slugged his father.

"Don't you dare. She's doing great with that new partner of hers. Patrick, I think his name is? Apparently, he's no M. Oppenheimer, but at least he knows his salsa from his tango, whatever that means."

Cole smiled as well, glad they had managed to make it through the conversational minefield. Wanting to pull Theo further from his brooding, he bumped his son's shoulder with his own.

"What about you?"

Theo frowned in confusion, and Cole continued with a smile.

"How's Haiven doing? Still playing that pan-flute you got her?"

Theo smiled softly, glancing away. He always got both shy and excited when questioned about his girlfriend. "She's fine. Iona's been doing a lot of exercises and stuff with her lately. I guess she thinks that Haiven's real voice is tied to her powers, or something. I dunno." Theo's expression flickered with irritation then. "She keeps acting like Haiven needs to be _fixed, _though…and that bothers me. I think she's just fine the way she is."

Cole smiled at that. "Well, anyone who will still date you after meeting your parents is probably a keeper."

"It wasn't _that bad,"_ Theo cut in, but his expression betrayed his true feelings. Cole scoffed.

"Me dumping tea on that embroidery she had _just finished_ was one thing," he pointed out. "But your mother interrogating her about her intentions with you…"

"Ok, yeah…that was pretty bad," Theo finally admitted, and Cole was relieved that they could share a laugh together. "I'm glad mom's finally come around to it, though."

"Mmm…the only reason your mother's ok with this arrangement is because she thinks that you have a _chaperone_ accompanying you on your visits," Cole started, and Theo rolled his eyes.

"Ok…I get it! Though, I'm not sure you _want_ Tolan to be acting chaperone."

Cole blinked and Theo shuddered slightly.

"Let's just say, I asked him about kissing once, and got a _lot_ more information than I bargained for."

Cole became immediately wary. "What _kind_ of information?" he demanded, making plans to talk with Tolan privately next time he saw the lanky man. Theo didn't answer, but his darkening flush was enough to let Cole know exactly what the conversation had been about.

"Ancient's…" the ninja muttered, and Theo pushed his hair out of his face sheepishly.

"You don't have to worry about _that,_" he assured, and Cole fixed him with a long look. Theo held his hands up in surrender. "Honest! I mean, I still don't even know how to _kiss_ her."

Cole just stared, suddenly feeling inadequate. He opened his mouth to tell Theo that maybe he should be going to his mother for this kind of information, but then he closed it. Keyda was probably not the best person to bring this up to.

"Have you…talked to your Grandpa Lou about this?"

Theo gave his father a withering look and Cole shrugged sheepishly.

"What? If there's someone who knows romance…"

"I haven't talked with anyone about it," Theo confided. "Not after Tolan. He scarred me from ever reaching out about this topic again."

Cole wasn't sure what to say to that, but Theo was continuing now. His voice dropped as he seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Though, it's getting embarrassing. She's kissed _me_ loads of times now, and I haven't even gotten up the courage to kiss _her_ once…"

"What do you mean, she's kissed you lots of times?" Cole demanded. Theo looked up and flushed again.

"Uhhh…"

Cole folded his arms and Theo shrugged sheepishly.

"She can't talk," he offered lamely. "And I'm a little thick in the head, sometimes…so…it's a form of communication?"

Cole couldn't help but laugh at that. But it still made his insides twist when he realized how old Theo was getting. He had a girlfriend…he was _kissing._ How much longer before he was old enough for a binding? The thought nearly sent him stumbling backward.

"Dad?"

He glanced up to see Theo shifting from foot to foot. He finally continued.

"So…how exactly _do_ I kiss someone?"

Cole just stared, and Theo bristled defensively.

"You're the one who planted one on Mom in the middle of a battle!" he accused. "So don't look at me like that!"

"I…just…" Cole realized that his throat was getting tight, and Theo's expression fell.

"Don't get emotional, Dad…" he tried, but Cole was already wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's kinda crazy to think about. One moment your son is just this five-year-old toddling around, and then he's all grown up…"

"Nope! You aren't going to cry about this!" Theo said, putting his hands up in a panic. "We aren't doing this…"

"…it feels like just yesterday you were learning to walk, and now…"

"That's it," Theo said, backing towards the door. "I'm going to go call Papa Lou after all."

"You realize he's just going to do this too!" Cole called as he followed after him. He could hear Theo laughing and couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped another tear from his eye. "He goes down memory lane _all the time. Where do you think I get it from?"_

Theo just laughed. As much as Cole really was panicking at the realization of how old Theo was getting, he couldn't help but think it was good to hear his son laugh again.

* * *

"No, you can't move it there. That's….no wait…that's right…"

Theo's brow furrowed as he studied the chessboard, and Haiven raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…"

The Heir's voice was full of denial, and Haiven reached out to tip over his king. Theo grabbed her hand on-route and shook his head.

"Woah, not so fast…it's not check-mate _yet." _

She squeezed his hand twice, and he laughed.

"No way! There's gotta be something I can…."

Haiven moved to use her other hand to knock over the king, and Theo found himself wrestling with her to protect the large Elder dragon in the king-space.

"Would you just hold on a second?" he laughed, and Haiven was laughing too as she fought to reach for his king. Theo moved so that he was holding her back, and Haiven twisted in his grasp.

"We can't play chess if you're going to cheat," he started, and she turned to give him an incredulous look. He raised his eyebrows in return.

"You can't have beat me that quick!" he argued. "That was like…_five_ moves. The only ones who can beat me that fast are Uncle Zane and Julien Cyrus. You haven't played that many times before; no way you could be that good already!"

Haiven lurched from his grasp to grab at the chess piece again. They tumbled into the board, knocking chess pieces everywhere. They were both laughing, and Haiven turned to point an accusatory finger at him.

"My fault? _You're _the one who was jumping the gun!"

She shook her head and poked him in the chest, and Theo laughed.

"Alright _fine._ Maybe I was a little shocked; this is my favorite game, and people don't generally beat me at it. Amber's made it her life's goal to beat me one of these days. Even Ashley rarely…"

He trailed off, and Haiven tilted her head. Theo flushed, rubbing his neck with one hand.

"Oh…uh…Ashley's just this girl that I know in Ninjago."

Haiven frowned, and he rushed on.

"Her parents and my parents are really close. We're basically related," he assured, and Haiven seemed to relax. She moved now to clean up the pieces, and he waved her off.

"Nah…my fault," he assured. "I'll clean it up."

Haiven shrugged and Theo quickly put pieces back onto the board. He had to go searching for one of the Oni-side pawns, but he finally found it under a nearby table. The black pieces were hard to see in the shadows of the evening, but he held it up triumphantly.

"Alright, best two-out-of-three?" he asked, but he noticed that Haiven's expression was distant. In her hand, she held the Elder-dragon piece—the White Chess King. Theo frowned as he came closer. "You ok?"

Haiven finally glanced up and gave him a small smile and a nod, and then placed the dragon back on the board. Theo cleared his throat.

"You can be the dragons this time, if you want," he offered, and she looked up at him. The light from her fireplace flickered on Haiven's face, and Theo realized how late it was getting. He came over and put the piece in his hand back on the board.

"I might need to head home, actually," he admitted. "Mom and Dad are being weird lately about bodyguards and stuff. They'd be mad if they knew I'm here without one again."

She raised an eyebrow and he glanced up to smile sheepishly.

"You won't tell them, will you?"

Haiven rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess not."

She slugged him, but then turned as if to pack up the board. He grabbed her hand.

"You can leave it, if you want. Maybe you can teach Blist how to play."

Haiven turned to give him a dry look and he laughed quietly.

"Maybe not, then. But I'll just pick it up next time I'm here, because we're playing again. I want a rematch."

She smiled then, poking him in the chest. _You're on._

He grabbed that hand as well, mainly to stop her from jabbing him again. "Just don't be sad when you realize that today was just beginner's luck," he teased, and she rolled her eyes. But then they fell quiet, and Theo realized that she was waiting for him to transport home. He swallowed nervously.

"Thanks for having me," he said, trying to think of what to say. She tilted her head and he released one hand to tug at his collar. "You know. I just appreciate you letting me keep coming. Even after my parents sorta trashed the place."

Haiven rolled her eyes, and Theo studied her face in the firelight. She was wearing her hair back more, though the blonde streak in her hair was still as vibrant as ever. Her different-colored eyes met his, and he leaned forward.

His heart pounded as he kissed her, and he wished his hand would stop shaking as he put it on her back. He could feel Haiven smiling—no doubt she was laughing at him—and he almost pulled back in humiliation. But then Haiven was wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, and Theo felt a wave of relief. Slowly, he stopped shaking as he moved his arms to a more natural position. After a minute or two, Haiven finally pulled back, giving him a mischievous grin. He smiled nervously.

"Not a word," he murmured, and she gave him a silent laugh before pulling him in for another kiss.

22


	93. The Path Forward: Chapter 93

275

_Dear M,_

_ His name is Patrick, and he doesn't have B.O or two left feet or weird hair. And GROSS, I'm not going on dates, you weirdo. Why are you bringing that up? Are _you_ going on dates? _

_ Speaking of, Dani is always gone lately. I can't think of a single thing that she and Colby haven't done in Ninjago city. Concerts, art museums, you name it—they're gone every weekend. At first, they were inviting me, but they don't anymore. Not that I care. I've got enough to do with all these dance classes—nearly all of them actually let me dance now, which is both stressful and good. _

_ Your Dad talked to me the other day…it was kind of weird. He said that he got your letter. Don't know why he told _me_, but whatever. He's probably going to write you, so be prepared? What did you tell him? Did you tell him about Oni-snake, or do you just kinda let him know where you are and how you're doing? Also, have you only written him one letter!? It's been months, M; I think he wants to hear from you more. _

_ Also, Professor Snyder pulled me aside the other day. I guess there's some big contest that Ninjago is putting on for amateur dancers and he suggested that I apply. Do you remember him? He's the main judge for the auditions—the one with the glasses. I think you probably had a class with him—I've had two or three. He said that after my audition piece, he's confident that I could do well if I start entering contests and things. It's flattering, but also stressing me out. I've already got school and all the dumb ambassador stuff to keep on top of…I can't be training for contests too. He mentioned that some of them have money prizes, though. That would be nice, I have to admit. Dance shoes and everything really add up, and I feel bad having to keep asking Grandpa Lou for the money. He's always willing, but I would feel better if I could help pay for everything, you know? It's not until next summer, so I don't have to really get back to him yet. But it's still nerve-wracking._

_ Anyways, I don't really have anything else to write about. Life is busy and boring all at once…how is that even possible?_

_ -Amber_

"It's gonna sleep in here?" Pippa frowned at the crib, studying it closely. "I didn't sleep in one of these," she finally sniffed. "I was never _that_ little."

Myrah cracked a smile from her place at her desk. "The Rulers dropped that by," she explained softly. "It's where their children slept when they were infants."

Here Pippa turned with wide eyes. "Prince Theo was a baby?"

Myrah raised an eyebrow. "Everyone was a baby once," she pointed out, going back to the letter she was writing. A headache was forming when she thought about the meetings she would be expected to go to this week. With Syn's medicine and help, the Western Leader had been in a much better state to keep up with responsibilities. But that didn't mean that she looked forward to them; every little thing made her feel irritable lately.

"Were you a baby?"

Myrah looked up to see Pippa leaning on the other side of the desk, her eyes bright with curiosity. "Yes," the leader assured quietly, and Pippa blinked.

"When? When were you a baby?"

"A long time ago," Myrah pointed out. "I'm an adult now."

"I was a baby when I was just like one. Or less than one. Dad said that I was a smart baby; when I got into his weapons, I only ever played with the quality ones."

Myrah just stared at Pippa's proud expression, not even sure what to say. Pippa was already darting off again, running to the new set of drawers that had been set up next to the crib.

"What's in here?" she demanded.

"Things for the infant, when he comes."

"Like clothes and things?" Pippa pulled the drawers open and raised her eyebrows. "Babies need _so many things,"_ she noticed, and Myrah sighed as she looked down at her letter.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Is he coming yet?" Pippa asked, shutting the drawer just to open another one. "Is that why you're getting all the stuff for him?"

"He's still got a few months," Myrah admitted.

"Then why is his stuff all here?" Pippa asked with a pout. "I just want him to come _now._ I never had a baby before. Mom only had me, and that's all."

The Western Leader finally finished the letter, sealing it quickly with a stamp of wax. She glanced up to see that Pippa had pulled everything out of the bottom drawer and was looking at it. It struck Myrah that this was going to be the first infant in Pippa's life. But even more shocking was knowing that this would be the first infant in her _own_ life; that was one of the many things keeping her up at night. She had seen infants before…she understood how they _worked. _But she had absolutely no experience with them on a personal level.

She felt like she could give it what it needed…she had steeled herself for all the necessities. Feeding it, setting aside a place for it to sleep, making sure it stayed clean and clothed. Surely it wouldn't be that much harder than caring for a hoofer foal, which she had done several times over the years.

But there was still the underlying fear that this was going to be different than caring for an animal or running a province. Maybe keeping it clean and fed wasn't enough. Maybe there was something _more_ that was needed to raise a child—something that she didn't have.

_Getting it to delivery is the hard part…_

Bula's words came unbidden to her mind and Myrah shuddered as she leaned back in her chair. She could never give the child away—Hershel's child. After everything else she had done to fail him, she couldn't fail his son.

But would the child suffer because it didn't have a father? Would there be things that she couldn't do for it? She didn't remember mother or father in her own life, and she turned out fine. Or did she? Would she have been different if she had been raised by her actual parents?

"How many of these do you _need?"_

Myrah glanced up to see diaper cloths strewn around Pippa. The Leader sighed as she pushed herself up to come over. "Those are diapers."

Pippa's expression changed, her nose wrinkling. "_Ew."_

Myrah couldn't help but smile. "They're clean," she chided, lowering herself carefully. Her stomach grew larger with every passing week, and she found it harder and harder to get up and down. No doubt it would just become harder still. With Pippa's help, she managed to get the pile refolded and put away, and Pippa turned back to the crib.

"I can't believe Prince Theo was a baby," she said again. "He was probably a good baby."

"Probably," Myrah agreed softly, glancing down at her large middle.

"Can we go to the library now?" Pippa was staring at the leader with a pleading expression. "You finished your letter, so now we can go to the library, right?"

Myrah studied the child's expression, a knot forming in her stomach. "Pippa," she finally said, reaching out tentatively. "Why do you want to go to the library?"

"So we can find out where Uncle Hershel is!" Pippa reminded, huffing as if she was annoyed that Myrah seemed to have forgotten. The leader's face fell.

"I feel like I need to be honest with you, Pippa. We've studied all the records that we could…but the truth is, there isn't anything we can do. There is no record that exists that can bring someone back from the dead."

Pippa lurched away from Myrah's touch, instantly furious. "You just wanna give up!" Pippa accused, and it sent an unexpected jolt of pain into Myrah's heart. For a moment, neither of them said anything.

"I would never give up on your uncle," Myrah finally said softly. "But there isn't a way to bring Hershel back, Pippa. I'm not going to lie to you anymore and say that there's hope…because there isn't."

Pippa's eyes filled with tears, and Myrah glanced away, her expression stony in an attempt to hide her own conflicting emotions.

"I'd give anything to get Hershel back. But he's gone, and all we can do is figure out how we're going to get along without him."

There was no answer. When Myrah looked up, the child was gone.

* * *

Howling woke Myrah again that night. She woke with a start, her dagger pointed at the shadows. After a moment her mind caught up with her panic, and she realized that Baffa wasn't attacking anyone. Instead, the large Sniffer was in the window of her room, his mournful cry echoing out into the surrounding area.

"Baffa, get _down."_

The sniffer didn't respond, and Myrah groggily pushed herself up in bed.

"Baffa!" she snapped, but the sniffer didn't listen. He generally would if she was stern enough, but tonight Baffa didn't even seem to hear her. His howls turned to barks, and she frowned as she saw the sniffer's tail start to wag.

"You're going to alert the guards," she warned, wearily pushing herself out of bed. Perhaps it was a mistake to agree to allow Pippa's large pet sleep in here after all. The western leader shivered as she walked across the cold stone to the window where Baffa was baying. Cautiously, she reached out and grabbed Baffa's scruff.

"You old…" she started, but then her heart stopped. A figure was standing out on the sands of the beach, lit up by moonlight. It was too far for her to see his expression, but she knew immediately who it was.

Baffa's barking faded, but not because the sniffer was quieting. Suddenly, Myrah couldn't hear anything…she could hardly breathe. She wanted to tell herself that it wasn't real…but the sniffer could see him too.

Hershel was facing her. Though the waves crashed and the wind blew across the ocean, he seemed incredibly still. His hair and clothes didn't even seem affected by the sea winds.

The Western Leader forced herself to look away. She was leaning heavily on the windowsill, shaking hard. She had wondered if Baffa could see him, and now she knew. It wasn't just in her head then. Or was it? _What did this mean?_

"Maybe it wasn't him," she mumbled to herself. The world was starting to tilt, and she clenched her jaw in an effort to push the dizziness away. Beside her, Baffa's barking had turned to a whine.

Myrah glanced up, and the figure was gone. Her heart pounded as she wondered if she had actually seen it. What if it was just in her mind after all? A sign that she was slipping…

_Don't say goodbye_

The voice was in her ear, as clearly as if he had been standing next to her. There was an overwhelming feeling of despair that washed over Myrah, but the feelings weren't necessarily hers. It was as if something else was overpowering her own emotions, and she was aware of her own fear before she fainted dead away.

* * *

Two large forepaws dug into Syn's stomach, waking her effectively. She gagged as her eyes flew open.

"Baffa!" she choked, and the Sniffer whined. Tolan stirred next to her as Syn pushed the sniffer off. She coughed as Baffa continued to butt his head into her, and the healer scowled groggily.

"Shoulda never let you stay in the fortress, Myrah or no…" Syn muttered. At the mention of the Western Leader, Baffa whined loudly again. The realization hit like ice. Syn sat up fully, and she heard Tolan roll over as she got out of bed.

"Whasamatter?"

She pulled on a light robe, answering her husband quickly. "I think something's wrong with Myrah…" Baffa barked twice at Myrah's name, and Syn swallowed. "I'm coming!" she assured the sniffer. She reached the door right behind the large animal—they must have left the door open a crack, allowing Baffa to butt his way in. It was open now.

"Syn…"

She didn't answer Tolan as she followed the sniffer down the hall. They didn't get far before a pair of guards reached them.

"There it is," one pointed out.

"What's going on?" Syn demanded as the guards blocked their path.

"The beast was attacking the leader's door from the inside," one admitted. "Going nuts. We opened the door and it bolted out. We've been trying to track him down."

"I need to get to Myrah's quarters," Syn cut in firmly. "If he's acting like this, something's happened."

The guards blanched, but Syn was relieved when they didn't stop her as she shoved past. She and Baffa hurried down the hallway. The door was still askew to Myrah's quarters, and Syn was actually surprised by how panicked she was.

"Myrah?" It took her a moment to adjust to the dark room; the hallways had been dimly lit, but the torches had at least provided _some_ light. Luckily, Baffa knew just where to look. Syn watched as he reached the window, barking like mad at a heap on the floor. Syn's heart jumped to her throat. "Myrah!"

She reached the leader, trying to figure out what had happened. The healer's heart flooded with relief as she watched Myrah stir. A moment later, the leader's eyes were blinking open, her gaze distant and unsure.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Syn demanded.

"It's really him."

Syn frowned at Myrah's soft words, straining to help the leader sit up. She didn't have many weeks left now before delivery—whatever had happened, it can't be good for the infant she was carrying.

"Are you ok? Did you fall, or…"

"I can't do this anymore."

Syn blinked at Myrah's miserable confession, and she stiffened further as she realized that the leader had started to cry. Generally, the curly-haired healer was good at comforting patients during breakdowns. But in this moment, Syn froze.

"He won't go away!" Myrah's voice broke as she buried her face in her hands. "I see him everywhere. I hear his voice."

"Hershel's? This is about Hershel?" Syn guessed quietly, reaching out a tentative hand. The leader was sitting up, at least. She really should check Myrah over though to see if she sustained any wounds from her fall. "Are you still having nightmares about him?"

"They aren't _nightmares. _He's here…in the room. He may be in here now!"

Syn had never seen Myrah like this; even after her talk with Bula, the leader had seemed distraught more than anything. But the things she was saying made Myrah sound hysterical. Syn swallowed. "He's…he's gone, Myrah. He's not here. It was just a bad dream, and you must have been sleepwalking."

"_No." _Myrah's voice gained more of its usual strength and she pulled from Syn's touch, looking over at the healer at last. Her expression was tear-streaked and haunted, but she also seemed certain of what she was saying. "It's not a dream. I've seen him—it's Hershel. Always just out of reach…but he's _there._ And I hear his voice so clearly…as clearly as if he were right in front of me!"

Syn was at a loss for what to do. She had dealt with plenty of people who suffered nightmares, or were haunted by their past…but it sounded like Myrah was claiming to be haunted by the ghost of Hershel himself.

"You're tired," Syn murmured. "You're tired and you're grieving. I told you, sometimes people can dream things in those conditions…"

"_You aren't getting it." _Myrah's sounded miserable as she began trying to stand up. Syn immediately went to support her, and the pregnant leader finally got to her feet. "This isn't me being fatigued or depressed. I don't know if it's Hershel's ghost or something pretending to be him…but it's real. And I can't deal with it any longer."

Myrah was trembling now, tears still coursing down her face as she turned to the window. Syn was surprised to see fear in the leader's expression; whatever it was that was happening, it really had Myrah spooked.

"I'm not the only one who sees him, either!" Myrah turned and gestured to Baffa. "The sniffer reacts to the specter as well. He'll bark or howl or whine…"

"He barks all the time; don't read too much into it," Syn assured. She tried to guide Myrah back to her bed; the leader needed sleep. "I'll make you some tea, and it will help you sleep."

"I don't need sleep! I need this…this phantom to leave me alone!" Myrah pulled away again, staring at Baffa as if asking for his confirmation that what she was saying was true. But Baffa was lying on the ground with his ears back sadly; Syn knew he hated it when people cried.

"You don't understand…_no one understands."_ Tears were falling from Myrah's face again, and Syn was concerned by how much the leader was shaking.

"It's ok…" the healer tried, but Myrah shook her head adamantly.

"It's _not ok. _I'm alone…and I can't do this. I can't lead this province and have this child…and Hershel's trying to tell me that. That I've failed his memory…and I'll fail everything else as well." The leader was hugging herself tightly, seemingly on the verge of falling back to the ground. Syn intervened quickly, not wanting her to hurt herself or the child she was carrying.

She expected Myrah to pull away as Syn embraced her, but the leader didn't seem to react other than continue to cry. So Syn did her best to hold Myrah as she fought with her inner demons. The leader was taller than she was, and Syn chewed her lip as she tried to think of how to calm her down so she could get back to sleep.

"I don't know what you're going through," Syn finally offered. "But I know that it's not Hershel."

Myrah didn't answer right away, and they stood for a few minutes in silence. "How?" the leader finally murmured.

"Because Hershel would never want to cause you pain," Syn pointed out. She swallowed her pride and forced herself to continue. "He loved you. If he were capable of coming back from the departed realm, then he'd be trying to comfort you, not haunt you."

"I don't know _what_ he's trying to do," Myrah pointed out. "But I can't go on like this anymore. It's…it's too much."

Syn wondered if Myrah had ever admitted to _anything_ being too much. It didn't seem like something she would say. "It's not my brother," Syn assured again, her gaze drifting to the window. In the distance, she could see waves crashing and stars glimmering in the sky.

"How can you be so sure?" Myrah demanded softly, still not looking at the healer. Syn scanned the starry horizon, an unexpected pain in her chest.

"Because if it were him, he wouldn't just be visiting you…right?" she murmured, though it was mainly to herself as her thoughts drifted away. "If he could…I would hope that he would have appeared to me as well."

276

"What do you mean, _see_ Hershel?"

Syn dry-washed her face, leaning onto her husband. He wrapped his arms around her, and she melted in his grasp. Tolan had a way of grounding people, and she was grateful for that ability right now. "She claims that she can see him. She makes it sound like his ghost is haunting her."

"In nightmares?" Tolan sounded just as confused as she was. Her husband had been waiting for her when she had returned, and she struggled to figure out how to explain what was going on.

"I thought that's what she meant when she brought it up before. A few months ago, she asked if it was normal for people to see the person that they've lost during the grieving process. I assumed nightmares, but just now…" She trailed off.

Tolan frowned. "Is she still up, then?"

Syn shook her head, closing her eyes as she leaned on his shoulder. "She finally fell back asleep. I've never seen her like that—she was hysterical, and I had no idea what to do."

"Sounds like she's losing it."

Syn exhaled slowly. "I'm afraid for the baby," she finally admitted. "You should have heard her—she was going on about how Hershel follows her and appears in mirrors and on the beach. She claims he talks to her and even sends her emotions…how can someone in that mental state take care of a newborn infant?"

Tolan didn't answer. For a moment, Syn just focused on her husband's breathing and his arms around her. "You should get sleep," he finally pointed out.

"I know. I just don't know if I can." She finally looked up at him wearily. "I don't even know how to feel. I do want to help her; it's clear she's suffering, and I don't _want_ her to. But even though it doesn't make sense for Hershel to be haunting her…" She stopped before confessing the painful realization she had come to. Silence hung in the air.

"You think she deserves it?"

Syn winced at Tolan's calm words, immediately feeling awful. "No. No one deserves whatever it is that's going through her mind right now. But a few weeks ago we had this conversation. She basically told me that she doesn't deserve comfort because it's her fault that Hershel is dead. And I wanted to prove her wrong, on principle…but…"

"…You couldn't?" Tolan finished, and Syn sighed heavily.

"There isn't any point in her beating herself up about it," she murmured. "But she said that if Hershel had never met her, he'd be alright. How am I supposed to deny that?"

Tolan's hand moved across her back. "You need to go back to sleep," he finally ordered softly, and Syn shook her head.

"Tol…"

"At least try."

She shivered as his hand ran through her hair. "It can't be him, right?"

Tolan blinked at her hesitant question. "What do you mean?"

"Hershel. He can't possibly be a ghost or phantom, right? I mean…we don't _know_ what happened to him on the Island."

Her throat constricted, tears immediately stinging her eyes. Tolan kissed the top of her head. "I think he's at peace now, Syn. Now please get some sleep."

She pulled back to look up at her husband. His expression was calm and stern, but she could see a sadness in his eyes too. Tears slipped down Syn's face as she moved to kiss her husband. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured, and Tolan kissed her gently one last time.

"You'd worry all night," he pointed out with a soft smirk. She smiled a little and finally laid back down in the bed. Eventually, the room quieted, the only sound Tolan's breathing as he fell back asleep. Syn huddled close to him, feeling comforted having him close to her.

She wondered groggily how lonely Myrah must be now without her husband at her side. It was the last thought that really struck Syn before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Wind blew across the desert, and Syn looked around in surprise. She had traveled this path often enough to recognize it, but what had brought her to the central province? Was she looking for something?

Her heart clenched as she grew closer to the spot where Phos's tent used to stand. Just over this ridge, she used to be able to see…

Syn stopped walking when she realized that she could see the tent in the distance, standing in the same place it had sat for who knows how many decades.

"What?"

She began walking quickly, and then she started running. What was the tent doing here? Hadn't it been moved to the West? For some reason, a hope had flared in her chest. Was this a dream? Or were the past few months the nightmare?

At last, her feet left the dusty path. Syn threw open the doorflap, and her heart jumped to her throat when she saw him.

Hershel looked up from his place at the table, frowning at her expression. "Are you alright?"

Syn couldn't even find the words. Tears filled her eyes as she studied him. His hair was dark, his eyes brown under the furrowed brow. His arms still had all the Healer's tattoos wrapping around them, and her mind spun. Was this real?

"Syn…"

He had reached her, and a sob escaped as she felt him take her hands.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, but she threw her arms around him.

"You're alright!"

She felt him stiffen. "Uh…yes. Did you think I wouldn't be?"

She pulled away to study him again. "How is this possible?"

He seemed lost. "I don't know what you're talking about," he finally admitted. A soft smile finally tugged at his mouth. "But it's good to see you."

She squeezed his hand, her eyes still filled with tears of happiness. "Just wait until I tell everyone. Pippa will be ecstatic."

Hershel shook his head, looking lost.

"About what?" he asked carefully, and Syn hardly noticed that he was pulling her over to the table.

"That you're alright! She's been going nuts looking for you…and Myrah! I can only imagine what…"

"Who?"

The question shot through her like ice. Her smile vanished; if nothing else proved that this reality wasn't real, it was the confused look on her brother's face at the mention of his own wife.

"It's…Hersh, you have to know Myrah," she managed, and he blinked. After a moment she felt him rubbing the back of her head.

"Did you hit your head? Maybe you had a fall on the way here? Did your hoofer throw you?"

"I…but…"

He frowned. "Did you walk all the way here from the North?"

Syn pulled out of his grasp. Everything seemed to be spinning now, and she struggled to figure out what was going on.

"I'm going to make you some tea," he said decidedly, moving to get the old dented kettle. Syn nearly cried at the sight of him with it, but there was no way that this could be real.

"You mentioned Pippa," Hershel prompted while Syn stood rooted to the spot. "How is she? Adapting ok?"

"Adapting?" Syn's voice was distant and Hershel glanced up.

"It's been a while since you moved north," he pointed out, as if this shouldn't be something he had to explain to her. "I haven't seen much of you since then…and I haven't seen Pippa at all. Does she still hate me because I wouldn't let her stay here and be my apprentice?"

The curly-headed woman didn't answer; his questions barely even registered to her. Instead, she studied him. This version of him was so familiar…but the dark hair and tattoos weren't the only things that had reverted. There was an unexpected heaviness in his stance…the pinched lines around his mouth and eyes, as if he wasn't used to smiling.

"Tolan doing alright?" he prompted, seeming unnerved that she wasn't answering his questions. "He and Theo still at odds? I wondered how long he would insist on keeping his distance, after that whole thing that went down when the Rulers went to their home realm. But it's been a while now. I guess I was hoping you guys would have moved back close again by now."

"I don't understand," Syn answered, her mind still struggling to catch up. Hershel immediately shrunk into himself, glancing away.

"I didn't mean you have to come back," he amended carefully. "I know how much you hate staying in one place. It was just nice having you so close for a bit."

"But Myrah…the healers…"

Hershel looked back over as Syn tried desperately to explain.

"You fell in love! You're saying that meeting Myrah…getting blinded…going to the Island…" she swallowed hard. "You're saying that none of that happened?"

Hershel looked completely lost. Soon he was pressing a warm cup of tea into her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you suffering from nightmares?" he prompted, and she could see in his expression that he was concerned about her. But she wasn't making this up…it hadn't been a dream. She could have never _dreamed_ the insanity that had gone down.

"You were bound to her, Hershel!" she blurted, and Hershel's expression crumpled in pain. Syn's heart pounded at that reaction—so he did know Myrah, then? If the mention of her brought him pain?

However, his next words destroyed that hope.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked softly. "You don't need to hold on to the hope that I'll find someone; I already told you. I'm alright on my own. You don't have to worry about me."

But his smile didn't reach his eyes, just as it never had back then. The calm assurances that he wasn't lonely…that he was just fine. But it had always been a lie, hadn't it?"

"I'm happy enough…" he was saying, and Syn shook her head in denial.

"Happy?" she demanded. "I've _seen _you happy, Hershel; this isn't it. You've just been alone here for _months, _and you're trying to tell me that it's fine? You expect me to believe that?!"

His expression was twisted with confusion and hurt. "I've done fine on my own this long," he countered softly.

"But what do you even do all day?!" she spat. "You just…just sit in that infernal chair, talking to a tea-kettle like it's Phos because you don't have anyone else? Slaving away as Master Healer even though you _never wanted to be…"_

_ "_Stop!"

She was shocked to silence by his snap, and Hershel scanned her face. His own expression was twisted with pain. But after a moment, it relaxed. The spark in his eyes faded as he seemed to close off again. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"I'm glad you found love, Syn. You have Tolan and Pippa, and I couldn't be happier for you. But you don't have to try and push this relationship thing on me. I really am fine. You don't have to get so worked up about it."

It was the same way he used to speak to her, all those months ago before any of the senselessness had occurred. She had always considered his voice calm…but in this moment, she realized how dangerously close his tone sounded to apathy.

"But Hersh…" she tried, tears running down her face again.

He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a small smile. "I'm not the kind of person that falls in love…" his voice became quieter, and if Syn hadn't been looking for it, she might have missed the flash of pain in his eyes. "…The kind that someone else would choose to be bound to. I've come to terms with that."

This was what she had wanted. That was the chilling realization that crashed over her in that moment. Her brother was here, safe from everything that had happened. Safe from Myrah and Imgloss and the Island…

Safe, and completely alone.

She wanted to rave against this reality—to say that she and Tolan and Pippa would never have just left him alone like this to move North. That they wouldn't have assumed he was really fine when he clearly wasn't. But this Hershel had never been blinded…so they hadn't had any reason to stay.

Hershel caught her as she began falling to her knees, suddenly sobbing. He embraced her, obviously concerned.

"This isn't about me," he assumed. "This is something else. Something's happened, hasn't it? What is it, Syn? What's going on? You can tell me."

She couldn't get any words out, just clinging to him.

"That's why you've come; you wouldn't have come all this way if you didn't need my help. Tell me what's going on, so I can help you."

It was meant to be comforting, but his reasoning dug into her like a knife. She was gasping for air as she sobbed. His embrace tightened as he spoke to her softly, like she was a young child again in his arms.

"Breathe, Syn…please just breathe…"

"It's all…wrong…I don't know…what to believe…"

Her face was buried in his shoulder as he comforted her.

"It's ok, Syn…"

…_Just breathe._

The second voice woke her at last. Her eyes flew open and she realized she was in Tolan's arms as he stared down at her, obviously concerned.

"Breathe," he ordered again. She realized she was gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face.

"Tol…" she gulped, but then she couldn't say anything else as she cried. Tolan didn't seem to be looking for an explanation; he pulled her close once again as the pent-up emotions from months finally rushed from her like water from a dam.

277

Myrah stared at the scroll on the table, trying to will herself to pull the red ribbon off. The healers' records that Syn had brought in now had a special place in the library on a back wall. Myrah had carefully cleaned each scroll, removing the dust and replacing some of the ribbon. But she hadn't been able to bring herself to read any of them.

However, she had woken that morning with a new resolve. It felt like everything from the last few months had backed her into a corner, and she was faced with the decision to run, fight, or give up. She had been running for so long, but she couldn't run any longer. She couldn't keep avoiding her past and her grief…the phantom wasn't letting her go. So the decision came down to whether she would give in to this decent to madness or try to fight back.

Her hand flew to her middle as she felt something move. Myrah's heart pounded as she waited to see if another kick would follow. The child had been moving now and again over the past few weeks, making her all the more aware that something real was growing inside. Lately the movements felt more prominent—more like jabs rather than twitches or shifts. Syn had said that she was only had weeks left…six or seven at the most. Then the child would be born. A real person…one that was going to need her, whether she felt ready for it or not.

That thought was really the only thing keeping her going. As desperate as she still was to be a successful province leader, her position was hardly as motivating as knowing that a tiny soul was going to be relying on her. She couldn't afford to give up, not with Hershel's son on the line.

Another kick, right where her hand was. The motion helped her steel her resolve. She reached out and pulled the red ribbon from the scroll, moving to open it. She and Pippa had already scoured the rest of the library for answers. If there really was anything that could explain why Hershel continued to haunt her, perhaps it was in these mysterious, red-bound scrolls.

"Myrah?"

She glanced up at Syn's voice, her brow furrowing. She wasn't in the mood for another check-up. Hopefully, she would tell the healer that she ate that morning and Syn would leave her alone. It was generally the only thing she checked for these days.

"Back here," she called out woodenly, allowing the scroll to roll itself closed. She could hear Syn's footsteps as the healer made her way across the library. Myrah looked up as Syn rounded the corner. The leader barely had time to register the miserable look on Syn's face before the shorter woman spoke.

"Did you love my brother?" It sounded like an accusation, and Myrah stared. Where was this coming from? She realized she could see tears in Syn's eyes as she walked closer. "Even after everything else that happened…did you love Hershel?"

"You know I did," Myrah answered defensively. She sat up as straight as she could with her large stomach, frowning at Hershel's sister. "How could you ask that?"

Syn didn't answer right away, scanning the leader. But then she was marching closer, pulling out the other chair from the table and collapsing into it.

"It's so hard for me to believe it. Every time I see you, I think of how he used to be. I think about what life would have been like if he hadn't ever thrown everything away." Syn's voice softened. "That's how I've seen it, no matter what anyone else has said. No matter what Hershel would even say; his relationship with you was the worst thing that could have happened to him."

Myrah was silent; she wasn't sure why Syn felt like this attack was necessary, but it cut deep. Her relationship with Hershel had been the one thing that never failed to penetrate her wall of emotional defense.

"But I was wrong."

The leader's eyes were glued on the scroll on the table, and she was distantly aware of the baby kicking again. Syn had fallen quiet, seemingly waiting to see what Myrah would say. But the leader was at a loss, and the healer finally spoke again.

"My mind keeps trying to assign blame, as if that would make it easier for Hershel to be gone. This whole time, I've been blaming you. But now I'm too confused…there are too many variables. Hershel might have been alive if he had never met you, but then he'd be alone…"

Myrah finally looked over to see Syn cradling her head. The healer stared at the floor as she continued, as if she were ashamed to be saying this at all.

"I don't know what to think anymore. More than anything, I want him back. I just want my brother back!"A sob escaped and Syn leaned back in her chair, wiping at her eyes. Myrah studied her closely, unsure what had triggered this conversation. "You made him happier," Syn admitted, looking over to meet Myrah's eye at last. "And as awful as it is, that's what hurt the most. We were close by…we visited him fairly often. But it wasn't until he met you that he was actually happy." Syn wiped at her eyes again. "I wasn't enough for him…and I wanted to be. I convinced myself that he was fine and happy, but he wasn't. After he started spending time with you, he changed. I can't deny that."

Myrah still wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a confession or an accusation. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Syn studied the leader. "I think we've both been trying to force our way through what happened, as if it would hurt less to just power through and not think about it. But it's not working for either of us." The curly-haired woman hugged herself as she scanned Myrah's expression, no doubt trying to read it.

The leader thought of the previous night and shuddered. Were the visitations merely because she was trying to power through her grief, as Syn put it? But they felt too real. She had seen him and heard him…and felt _something. _ She shivered again when she thought of the despair that had washed over her before she had blacked out.

"Why did you fall in love with him?" Syn leaned forward. Her eyes had dried now, and her expression was both pensive and pleading. "What was it about Hershel that made you willing to take the risks?"

Myrah didn't even know how to answer; no one had ever asked her this before. She even remembered asking Hershel why he had fallen for her once, but she hadn't ever had to explain it to anyone else. She nearly stood to leave the room; she had no desire to breach this topic. However, she felt the infant inside her shift once again, and it made her pause.

She had spent the last few months wishing she could forget the previous ones, if only to numb the internal pain. But if she never thought of Hershel…never spoke of him…how would this child ever learn anything about his father?

"I thought he was arrogant, the first time I met Hershel." Myrah could feel Syn's eyes on her, and the leader shifted in her chair as she thought back. "A Master Healer who put himself on a pedestal, free to go wherever and do whatever he wanted. But I learned that the real Hershel was actually quite the opposite to all that."

Syn didn't answer; she seemed to be listening. Myrah reached out and fiddled with the fraying red ribbon on the scroll.

"Then he was always doing whatever I asked, and I assumed it was because I was a powerful leader. Whether it was bringing medication for Heavy Metal, or teaching those classes, or whatever else. I didn't realize at the time that it was because he…" She cleared her throat. "I didn't know he loved me. The more I saw him, the more I learned about him. Yet it always felt like I was left with more questions; it drove me mad. It was like he was simultaneously an open book and a mystery; he'd tell me anything I asked, but there seemed to be so much about him to learn."

"A mystery," Syn repeated to herself, before sighing. "I thought I knew him better than anyone. But now that he's gone…I don't know. It feels like there are so many things that _I _never knew."

The ribbon unraveled slowly as Myrah picked at it. "As an advisor and leader, I've had my share of prideful, man-handling jerks. I've also met more yes-men than I care for. That's something else that set Hershel apart: here was this Master Healer, who stuck by his own convictions but never tried to change my own opinions. Who wanted to get to know _me, _apart from any title. It was just…refreshing. I found that I wanted to seek him out and learn more about him. I didn't understand why."

"When did you know you loved him?" Syn prompted, and Myrah exhaled shakily.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I still don't know that I understand love. I probably loved him sooner than I thought about it…and definitely sooner than I would admit it. I didn't think I needed him until he kissed me, and then I realized that I did. Or at least, I _wanted_ him. When he disappeared to the Island that first time…" She willed herself to stop pulling at the red threads now scattered on the table. "I sent out search parties and scoured this province. I even got on a boat and tried to find the Island myself. When we found him on the beach…"

"You found him?" Syn cut in, and the leader finally glanced up. Syn's brow was furrowed as she leaned in. "What do you mean?"

"He washed up on the Western shore, half-drowned," Myrah explained. She realized there was so much that Hershel had never told his sister. She knew there were things that her husband had never even told _her. _"We treated him, and when he woke, I told him about your daughter. He left to go save her from that short tyrant then."

Syn's expression was guarded as she processed that news, and she finally reached up to push a curly lock of hair out of her face. "Was the binding your idea, or his?"

Myrah rubbed her neck; the memory of that night filled her with conflicting emotions. The joy of the moment Hershel had proposed was forever tainted now with the knowledge of what came afterword. "His. I didn't understand why he felt the need to get bound, but it was clear he had wanted it. I had never seen him like that before. And then when I told him that I was…"

Her eyes filled with tears as another memory pushed its way into her mind, and her hands pressed on her stomach. A sunset-lit beach…the moment when he had known that he would be a father.

Syn bit her lip again as she watched the leader break down. The healer reached out hesitantly, placing her hand on Myrah's.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought all of this up. It's clear that you're already haunted by the memories of the past."

"What else can I _do?"_ Myrah cut in bitterly, tears falling onto her soft tunic. "Block the memories away forever? Never think about him again? I want the pain to end, but there's a part of me that's never going to stop wishing I could have him back. Then I wouldn't have to do this on my own." Her eyes were tightly closed, tears streaming down her face as she forced the next sentence out. "I pleaded with him, when we suspected that I was with child. I begged him to promise me that I wouldn't have to do this alone. But it didn't matter in the end."

"Myrah…"

She felt Syn squeeze her hand, and the leader pulled from the healer's grasp.

"I don't want your pity," she snapped, finally looking up to meet Syn's eye. "I don't deserve it."

Syn didn't answer right away, and Myrah thought it was because the healer agreed with her. The leader pushed herself to her feet at last, ready to leave this conversation behind. Her resolve to research the strange occurrences had left her, and she felt tired and washed up.

"He would have chosen you again, you know."

Myrah froze. Her back was to Syn now, and the other woman's voice caught as she continued.

"If Hershel had the choice, he would have chosen you again. He would have chosen love, and the chance to be bound and start a family." The words cut off, and Myrah could hear Syn crying. Eventually, the healer managed to continue. "And I wish that things could have been different, because the more I think about it, the more I just wish that the situation had been different. That you had been allowed to be together…that he could have had what he wanted without punishment even being an _option._ Because it would have just made everything better."

Myrah finally turned to look at her sister-in-law. Syn wiped the tears off her cheeks again; a motion that looked far too fluid. The healer took a deep breath to calm herself before posing her final question.

"Would you still choose Hershel, if you could go back? Knowing everything that would happen?"

The question made the ground beneath Myrah feel like it was shifting. Syn seemed distressed by her continued silence.

"Would you not?"

"If I could go back, Hershel wouldn't be the choice I would change," Myrah cut in softly, hardly aware of her own words. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't change anything."

Syn stared. "Then what…"

"Me." Myrah drew herself up as she met Syn's eye miserably. "There is so much I would have changed about myself."

The shorter woman didn't seem to know how to respond, and Myrah left the library before Syn had a chance to recover. As painful as this conversation had been, it had given her the push she needed to find closure. For some reason, there was only one way that she could think to get it. Though she was already shaking with fear at the thought, she was determined to make her decision. She was done running; it was time for her to stand her ground and fight.

* * *

Iona stirred the soup, debating on whether it would be enough. No doubt that Tobias would stop by; he had a habit of showing up just as she made food. For once, it would be nice to get to enjoy the entirety of the meal she made.

There was the scuff of a foot at the door, and Iona turned.

"Blist," she realized. "What brings you here? I thought you were on patrol."

"I was," the woman assured, coming into the Xinta's home. It was smaller than her old one, and she didn't like it as much. But there was no way that she could live in that spacious hole in the wall after the dragon had finished demolishing it.

"What are you doing back?" Iona pressed, blowing on the soup to taste it.

"Well, we…we found somebody."

Iona glanced up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Blist rubbed her neck. "Out in the wilderness. There was this guy wandering around. He looks like he's half-dead; I'm not sure of the last time he ate or drank."

"Mmm. Did you bring him here?"

Blist nodded once. "Yes. I figured it was best to bring him to you."

Iona sighed as she turned to her soup. No doubt she would be sharing it after all. "Alright, then. Bring him in."

Blist nodded again and disappeared. A little while later, the dragon-guard member returned, followed by a short, disheveled man. Iona stiffened in surprise as he entered; she could tell right away from his aura that this was no mere Oni. This was an Ancient.

The man looked half-crazed, and he was filthy. It was clear he hadn't bathed for a while, and he did seem half-starved.

"Go fetch some water from the well," Iona ordered, turning to Blist. "I'm out."

The young woman hurried to obey, and soon Iona was left alone with the stranger. He was panting, his eyes glued on the gnarled horns on her head.

"Who are you?" the man finally demanded, his voice hoarse. Iona leaned back.

"I am Iona, Healer and Leader of the Order of Echo and Antirock," she introduced dryly. "The true question is, who are _you?"_

She could feel the man's confusion as he stared at her. "Order of Echo and Antirock? I've never heard of such a thing."

"We were very well hidden," she cut in primly, turning back to her soup. "Up until a few months ago. But with the war between Dragon and Oni ended at last, there was no need to put up the barriers again." The man scoffed, and Iona raised her eyebrows to repeat her question. "Again…who are _you?"_

"Imgloss," the man snapped, looking up at her. "The last Ancient of the realm. Or so I thought."

"And what on earth is an Ancient doing wandering around in the middle of dragon territory?" Iona asked dryly, dishing up two bowls of soup. Imgloss scowled at her; not very grateful, this one. But he grabbed the bowl she offered almost rabidly as he devoured the soup quickly. The Xinta watched in mild disgust. Eventually the man's bowl was empty and he sighed contentedly.

"That was my first meal in _months."_

She was surprised. "You've been wandering for months? In the desert? With nothing to eat?"

He scowled, his expression becoming murderous. "Ancients don't _need_ to eat to live, as mortals do. You should know that better than anyone."

Iona sniffed. "I merely meant what on earth happened that left you stranded for months?"

"I chose a secluded part of the Dragon Territory to conduct my business," Imgloss said, sneering down at his empty bowl. "Had I been able to transport, the location would have remained ideal. But that foolish master shackled me…" He lifted a wrist in disgust, and Iona realized she could make out glowing chains around both wrists. Her eyebrows raised.

"A punishment from the Law of the Ancients," she realized quietly. Imgloss' scowl blackened further.

"Technically, though the fool didn't even _use_ the law. Just decided to bring it upon himself to punish me." He laughed once without humor. "And a tether to boot. But the tether was not a First Ancient spell; it dissolved months back, and I've been searching for a way out of this blasted region ever since."

Iona stared, trying to sort the information in her mind. She felt like she was fitting puzzle pieces together, trying to find the larger picture.

Imgloss was looking at his wrist again in anger. "I had hoped that these would disappear with Hershel's death, but it seems only the tether was connected to his life-force. There must be _some_ way to remove them." Imgloss looked up at her. "You're a Xinta, and obviously far older than I. Do you know of any way I can free myself?"

But Iona was still stuck on the man's first sentence. "You knew Hershel?" she murmured, and Imgloss spat on the ground.

"He's the fool who took it upon himself to punish me," he growled. "I hope he suffered when that power consumed him at last."

Iona pushed herself to her feet, fixing the man with a furious look. "That boy is the only reason that the prophecy of war was dissolved," she argued. "We owe him a great debt."

"He deserves something, that's for sure," Imgloss muttered darkly. "If he's dead, then I intend to fill the debt in other ways. When I get my hands on that pathetic family of his, they can bring my message to him all the way to the departed realm."

Iona's eyes flashed angrily, and Imgloss finally seemed to realize how his words were affecting the Xinta. He studied her, and she watched as understanding dawned on his face.

"He mentioned he was seeking out some mysterious Ancient in the midst of dragon territory. It must have been you."

"You're the man who kidnapped his niece," Iona realized. Hershel had filled her in on many things, though she had only ever witnessed his memories of his time on the Island and his younger years. Imgloss scowled.

"She needed to be trained. I never _hurt_ her."

"And you blinded him."

"He broke a law."

She was shocked by how unapologetic the man was, and Iona finally scoffed as she came to reclaim the empty bowl he was still holding. "You're lucky he merely blocked your powers," she mused, and he reddened with fury.

"You call this _luck?"_ he spat, holding his wrists aloft. "To cut an Ancient off from their power is sick. To cripple the highest race…"

"He could have turned you to stone, like he did the Ancient who the Island sent to collect him."

Imgloss's words died in his throat, and Iona folded her arms.

"Well…you don't seem to need any more attention from me," she pointed out coolly. "You've had your food…Blist will be back soon with water. Then you can head on your way. Oh, and before you get any ideas about hurting Hershel's family…" She took a step closer, her eyes flashing. "You should know that they are under my protection. I should hope I don't have to explain to you what _I_ could do to a powerless whelp such as yourself.

Imgloss seemed furious, and he pushed himself to his feet. But when he spoke, his tone was soft. "It seems he tricked you into thinking he was someone important," he scoffed. "But he was nothing more than an overprivileged _slave. _ Had Archtivus not taken him in, that boy would still be scrubbing toilets and chamber pots. The fact that _he_ was _ever_ named Master Healer was an offense to any who truly pride themselves in their Ancient Heritage…"

But Iona wasn't listening to the short man's rant. Her blood had run cold, and she struggled to process what he had said. "Archtivus?" She interrupted, and Imgloss didn't seem pleased as he scowled at her.

"Do you live under a rock?" he sneered. "Archtivus was the Master Healer for centuries before his weak apprentice took charge."

Iona went to answer, but her mind was launched back centuries. A young boy's face came to her mind…only a few years old when he was taken. Punishment by the Healing Organization—they had taken her son and killed her husband that fateful night. The one that ended with her going to the Island for help. The darkness of the memory pressed on her now; it had been a great many centuries since she had thought of that dark time. She could remember the pain, the injustice…the desire she had to destroy those who opposed her. But there had been too many of them, and they threatened the Law of the Ancients. All because she sought to advocate peace—to work for the union that Echo and Antirock had given their lives for decades before.

"…food?"

The Xinta blinked as the world seemed to come back into focus. The beady-eyed man eyed her suspiciously, repeating his request.

"Do you have any more food? That soup was hardly filling, after the hardships I've been through."

"He was an Ancient? This…Archtivus?"

Imgloss blinked before scoffing. "Yes; how else would he have been Master Healer for _centuries?_" he mocked. He had wandered over to her stores, rifling through in search of food.

Iona stood frozen.

"You seem to be interested in information," Imgloss pointed out as he pulled out a few tubers. "If you'll consider giving me more food from your stores, I can fill in the blanks of your obviously fragmented knowledge."

"You said that Hershel was his apprentice? Archtivus's?"

Imgloss took that to be her answer to his question, and he helped himself to the stale loaf on the counter as well as the tubers he had fished out of her stores. "We were just as shocked. An Ancient with the Master Healer title, taking in a snot-nosed nobody. Only thing in the boy's favor were his powers."

"I saw Hershel's Master," Iona cut in, though she was arguing with herself as much as she was arguing with the unpleasant man on her seat cushions. "He was at the Island, trying to free him. But Hershel never called him Archtivus; he called him Phos."

Imgloss sneered. "Yes, he insisted on calling the old prune that. Imagine, calling your Master _friend._ It's sickening; back in my day, there was _respect_ in Master-Apprentice relationships. But that dirty boy never did learn respect. His niece is even worse…"

Iona blocked out the man's words again as she struggled to process what he had revealed. All these years, and she had figured that her son was gone. Ancient or no, the Healer's Organization had been collecting people for experimentation. She _knew_ that. When they dragged her son away, she was sure he would be torn apart by one experiment or another. When the Island refused to listen to her desperate plea, she realized she would have to give him up. Xinta or no, there were too many Ancients on that council for her to try to take them on. So she had gathered all she could find who shared her convictions—others that would have been targeted and killed or experimented on like her family—and she had brought them here. Using a powerful relic spell, she managed to keep them hidden for centuries.

Here she had stayed, safe from any and all problems in the rest of the realm. Oblivious that her own son had survived his childhood of experimentation…that he had apparently grown to become Master Healer himself. And eventually had taken an apprentice…

Her mind whirled with the memories that she had seen in Hershel's mind. She had hardly paid attention to his master when she had viewed them, completely focused on trying to find some way to destroy the Island. But now she scoured her own mind, desperate to remember what the man had looked like—the one who had tried desperately to protect his apprentice from the fate of the Island.

"…considered him his own _son._ Went and named him his successor, claiming him as part of his line. We other healers were aghast, as you can imagine. But that Archtivus was enough trouble in life, so I suppose we should have _expected_ him to be trouble in death."

"Enough." Iona finally found her voice, and Imgloss paused at her cold tone. She fixed him with a murderous gaze. But before she could say anything else, Blist had entered with the water. The Xinta's gaze flicked over to the young woman, who was viewing her Leader with a concerned expression.

"Iona, are you alright? You look pale…"

"Give the stranger a drink, and then lead him to the village exit. We have done enough for him now; it's time he moved on."

The man narrowed his eyes, but Iona was already forcing the emotions down. It was too long ago…she had mourned her son centuries ago, and moved on. She would never be able to change the past, so there was no point in stirring up the stagnant feelings now. No use mourning a son she had never truly gotten to raise, when she still had her village. Those were the people that mattered to her—the people whose great-grandparents she had watched grow from infants…and beyond. There was no room in her mind to wonder about the man her son had become, no matter how much she wanted to ask this short heathen about him.

She told herself as much over and over as she watched the bitter Ancient leave her home at last, off to do whatever it was he could to fill his powerless life with enjoyment. Then she went back to work, trying not to think about the ghost Hershel had met on the Island…the man with flashing yellow eyes, which she realized looked just like her late husband's. She certainly didn't have time to think about that…just as she didn't have time to ponder at the fact that she had, in technicality, sacrificed her son's apprentice to the Island. Though she had told Hershel's family differently, she knew that the boy was not in the departed realm; he was more Island than Oni in the end. In dissolving it, he had no doubt dissolved his own soul. He was not in the realms of the living or the dead.

But she didn't have time to think about that right now, she reasoned as she desperately pulled something out to work on. But despite her best efforts, she pictured her son in the Departed Realm, forever waiting for the boy he had raised to meet him there. A boy who would never come.

The tears of shame, guilt, and grief pricked her eyes, and she tried to ignore them as they fell on the herbs she desperately chopped. She had pushed these feelings away for months; it was a sacrifice that had to be made. Hershel would have been destroyed regardless, and everything had worked out well in the end. The Island was gone because of his sacrifice…the realm safe. Besides, there was no time in her busy life to think about all of that. No time at all.

25


	94. The Path Forward: Chapter 94

278

The boat bobbed slightly in the water, and Myrah took a deep breath to calm her rampaging heart.

"Are you sure about this?"

She turned to look at the concerned village leader and tried to smile. "It's a visit that's been long overdue," she admitted.

Ranok's brow furrowed. "You're pale. I'm not sure that coming out this far on a fishing boat is good for you in your current…condition."

She could tell he was trying not to look at her large middle. Myrah sighed. "You said as much on the shore as well. My answer hasn't changed. I need to come here. I need to figure out what he's trying to tell me."

Ranok looked lost; he thought she was losing it. She _knew_ he did. But he also knew better than to say so much to a leader. So, to save himself from having to answer, he glanced up at the shore they had landed on. "Imagine…an island here. I've fished these waters for generations and never come upon this; we didn't even know it was here. Not much to it, of course…just a lot of rock. But it seems to be a pretty large landmass to miss, just the same."

Myrah didn't answer; she was already trying to stand in the boat in order to make it to shore. Ranok immediately stood as well.

"Stay seated, Leader Myrah. I'm going to pull the boat further ashore so that you may dismount onto the dry sand rather than the water."

She didn't listen. Her sandaled feet splashed in the cold water, and she exhaled slowly. It was strangely refreshing, and she took another deep breath before walking towards the dry ground. She could hear Ranok calling after her, and she turned.

"Will you wait here for me?"

Whatever argument he was calling died in his throat, and she saw the confusion in his eyes. But eventually, he just sighed. "Of course. Take your time…doing whatever it is you need to do here."

She nodded, though _she_ wasn't even sure what it was that needed to be done. Soon, the Leader was headed out across the wind-swept rock, her eyes scanning. The Island _was_ large, she realized, but it was relatively flat. She couldn't quite see across it, but there weren't any trees. There weren't even bushes.

Her sandals squelched as she walked, but she hardly noticed. The sun was high in the sky; it was a warm day, though the wind blowing in off the sea kept her chilled. Myrah had no idea what she was even looking for, so she decided to head to the middle of the island.

A butterfly flitted past, making her pause. What was a butterfly doing out here? In fact, the island was not what she was expecting. Though she knew that the evil entity had been dissolved—or so that's how others had described it to her—she had expected it to still _feel_ different. But there was no dark feeling, no sinister aura about the place. It was just rock and sea; it couldn't be more mediocre.

The butterfly headed off, and Myrah couldn't help but follow the bright red insect. She mounted another rocky ridge and then froze dead. The butterfly fluttered lower until lighting on the head of a flower. Myrah's eyes immediately filled with tears, and it was all she could do to stay upright.

The area looked just like the rest of the Island, except that clumps of flowers that seemed to be clinging to the rough rock surface. Their resilient heads bobbed in the crisp sea breeze, and she pressed a hand to her mouth as she remembered where she had seen them last.

_"So…what are these? I've never seen them before." _

_"Myrah flowers."_

_"What?"_

_ The pale man__'s expression became sheepish as he shrugged. _

_"They don't really have a name," he explained. "So I gave them one." _

_"You named them after me? Why?"_

_ Hershel__'s thumb gently rubbed her hand. "They grow in ashen soil near a dragon's home. Where other plants would wither or die, they take root and flourish. They're strong…determined. Willing and ready to grow where others have failed. They reminded me of you."_

Myrah sank to her knees as the memory played out. It wasn't one that she could hear or see—it was her own mind conjuring the conversation this time as she stared out at the clumps of flowers. They looked like weeds…though the blooms were surprisingly beautiful. But in this moment, it just felt like their bobbing movements were mocking her. It was a whole field of painful reminders.

She reached out and grabbed a clump of them, her mind flashing with anger and pain as she ripped them from the ground. She wasn't sure why she was so furious all of a sudden, but she spent a few minutes ripping at the robust flowers while hot tears coursed down her face. Was this a sign? Had Hershel left these for her to find? Or was this all just some cruel coincidence from the universe?

Eventually, she had cleared a space free of flowers. Her hands were stained with green and maroon from the stems and blooms. Myrah looked down at them, the tears blurring her vision. What was she doing here? Why had she thought that this would bring her peace?!

A kick. Her stained hands immediately went to her large middle. It scared her when she felt the child move because then she waited with bated breath until he moved again, just to make sure that it was still alright.

A particularly stiff wind cut through her, and the leader shuddered.

_Myrah_

She froze. _That_ was a voice. It came from behind her, and she willed herself to have the courage to turn. She finally did, and jumped in fear.

Hershel was standing close by. In fact, this was the closest his ghost had ever gotten. She stared at him, her heart pounding in her throat while she waited for him to vanish. But he just stood there, staring straight ahead with a small smile.

She pushed herself to her feet shakily. Her legs felt numb, her mouth dry. Her mind screamed at her to run, but she had already decided against running.

"Hershel," she finally said. He didn't seem to react to her voice; something was so off about this version of him. He wasn't a solid form, she realized. And something was wrong about him. She realized his hair was moving in the wind…but the opposite way that the sea breeze was actually blowing. Myrah's eyes filled with tears; it was like he wasn't even in the same reality she was.

_How long have you had your hoofer?_

The leader just stared. Of everything he could possibly say in this moment…why would he say that? She opened her mouth to tell him as much—beg to know what it was that he wanted from her—but then he was reaching out. Myrah stiffened, afraid he would touch her. But instead, Hershel's hand stroked the air, as if he were stroking some great invisible beast.

It seared into her like lightning. This phantom wasn't talking to her…at least, not about anything new. Everything she had seen from it were memories. She remembered this specific moment now; it was when she used to visit Hershel's tent to read the histories. He had followed her out one of the days, asking her about her life and her hoofer and small things like that. But she had never realized how he had looked at her back then. As she studied him now, she could see the warmth and fondness in his expression.

For some reason, knowing this strange phenomenon was merely a replayed memory calmed her somewhat—she had already lived this scene once, after all. She technically knew what to expect. But it still didn't explain _why_ this was happening at all. Why was this phantom here? _Why_ was she reliving her memories in such a physical way?

_I can tell you take good care of it,_ the ghost was saying, and Myrah took a step closer, despite the uncertainty still eating at her. She remembered what she had said back to him all those months ago.

"You ought to get yourself a hoofer," she murmured, scanning his face as she recited the lines she had once said to him. He scoffed once, turning back to look at the invisible animal.

_Seems like a waste, when I have two feet perfectly capable of walking. _

"But it would make life easier, considering how many times you come to the Western Fortress," she murmured. Another step closer…and another. She was reaching out now, her hand shaking while her mind blared with warning. Hershel's expression softened as he met her eye for a brief moment.

_I don__'t mind, Myrah. _

She blinked the tears out of her eyes so that she would still be able to see him clearly. Myrah swallowed as she nearly reached him, her words just a whisper.

"The lessons? Or me?"

The question hung in the air. Hershel's face was hard to read as he patted the invisible hoofer, and then she watched as he looked up to glance at her. She didn't remember him looking at her like this…but she could have been distracted. Maybe back then, she had been paying more attention to her hoofer than she had to the healer standing next to her. But in this moment, when Hershel glanced up, his reserved expression melted into something far more vulnerable. She caught her breath as her hand finally made contact with his face…but her shaking hand went right through. Immediately, she was overwhelmed with feelings that weren't her own.

There was an intense longing, mingled with fear. But even more than that, she could feel this beautiful warm feeling. Tears ran down her face; she didn't know if that feeling was hope or love, but she realized now that these emotions came from this strange phantom. This was what he had felt, that moment, all that time ago.

"Hershel…" she murmured, her eyes taking in every detail of his face. She had spent months being terrified of this ghost of memories, but she was now filled with dread that he would leave once again. "What are you? Why are you haunting me?"

His eyes looked away now, back at the imaginary hoofer.

_I understand; I__'m sorry to have kept you. I was merely curious about your hoofer. _

Shame now; she could feel it. It was as if she was being shown every emotion that he had experienced during these memories. Perhaps this was all these were—lost emotions.

"I need to know!" she begged, following him as he drew back. "Because I can't do it anymore…having you show up all the time when I least expect it. Are you mad at me? Is that why you're doing this? Are you trying to tell me something?!"

He held up a hand, as if in farewell, and she began to cry as she tried to hold on to him.

"Are you even Hershel!? Or just some…some phantom that has enjoyed torturing me!?"

The apparition didn't answer, and she realized it was fading from view. Suddenly it was gone, and Myrah's heart pounded with surprising anger. Her hands formed fists as she glared out into the expanse of island, tears dripping from her face onto the bobbing flowers beneath her feet.

"Leave me alone!" she finally shouted. "If you aren't real…if you can't stay with me…then leave me alone. Because I can't take it anymore…I can't take it…"

Her words dissolved into breathy gasps as she sank back down to her knees.

"I need you."

The confession slipped out, and she held herself as she sobbed. She couldn't remember the last time that she admitted that she needed someone…_really_ needed them. Though there had been plenty of people that had helped her throughout the years, she had always truly believed that she could succeed on her own if she had to. As much as it had pained her to say goodbye to Heavy Metal and Bula, she knew that she could continue on without them. She could continue to lead…she could reach her goals.

But this was the first time in her life where it felt like she physically couldn't move forward. This wasn't her career losing its foundation, like when Warrack had been executed. This wasn't merely grieving the loss of a supporter, like with Heavy Metal. As she sobbed into the flowers that her lost husband had once named after her, she felt like even standing was impossible.

For months she had pressed forward anyways, ignoring the fact that everything was wrong. Trying to do her best by her province and the child growing inside, even though she couldn't even think of Hershel without a deep internal pain. But these unexplained, chilling visitations had brought her to the brink. More than anything, she realized that she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

She needed Hershel. She couldn't see the path forward. How would she make it through the birth of their son? How would she raise him? How would their son ever know about his father? How could she ever tell the child Hershel's story, when so much of it remained a mystery to her?

The pain and anxiety pressed on her like a weight as she cried. The salty sea air dried the tears on her face, causing her to shiver. She was aware of the cold seeping through her knees and the soiled rocks further staining her hands, but she didn't care. She might have stayed there forever, had she not felt another twitch inside. Her eyes opened as she finally took a calming breath.

"I can't do this without you…" she managed. She didn't know who she was even talking to anymore. The ghost? The flowers? The island? "You promised me that I would have you through this. But I need _you__…_not your memories."

The island was silent as Myrah trembled on the cold rock.

"I can't handle these visitations. Either come back to me completely…or leave me alone. But don't haunt me any longer…please."

She looked up, half expecting him to be standing there again. But there was nothing, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hershel?"

_I trust you_

The wind whipped around her again, and Myrah didn't dare breathe. But then there was only silence. She continued to wait for another manifestation, but there was nothing. The sun continued its journey across the sky, and she reached the point where she couldn't feel her feet. But the ghost never reappeared…and the voice never spoke again.

* * *

Syn frowned as she checked another room. Pippa glanced up from where she was coloring with charcoal and parchment. "Have you seen Myrah?" the healer asked. The child merely scowled.

"No." She looked back down at her parchment and Syn frowned.

"Is everything ok?" she prompted, and Pippa shook her head adamantly.

"I'm mad at her," the child growled, coloring with more intensity. "She gave up."

Syn felt a strike of fear, and she came more fully into the room. "What do you mean?"

Pippa finally looked up. "She said she won't help me try to find Uncle Hershel anymore!" Pippa cried. Syn wasn't sure how to feel about that, but it wasn't the kind of giving up that she had pictured. The curly-haired woman sank to the ground, reaching for her daughter.

"Pip…"

"_Don__'t say it." _Pippa flinched away, her face pinched in annoyance. "Don't say that Uncle Hershel is gone!" she ordered. "Cuz he's not dead. Archtiphos has checked everywhere. We have to find him; he's still out there somewhere."

Syn shook her head, and Pippa pushed the picture towards her. "He is! See?"

The healer glanced down at the drawing. It wasn't very clear, and Pippa pointed out the features.

"This is Uncle Hershel's hair. And the old clothes he used to wear…"

"I see," Syn said, trying to be supportive. But her daughter's next words made her blood run cold.

"This is what he looks like when I see him."

Syn stared as Pippa added a few more strokes to Hershel's dark hair. "What do you mean?" she finally breathed, and Pippa shrugged.

"Sometimes I see him, or hear him. He's trying to talk to me. I got to find him."

Syn didn't know what to say. It could just be a child's fancies—a niece's hope and denial as she missed her uncle. But the fact that Pippa wasn't the only one who was claiming to have seen Hershel was unnerving to the curly-headed healer. It…it couldn't be true. Could it?

A knock at the door, and Syn looked up to see a servant poking her head in.

"Someone to see you, miss," the servant offered, and Syn was surprised.

"To see me?"

The servant nodded. "Asked for you specifically. If you'll just follow me."

Syn stood woodenly, still struggling to process what Pippa had just said. But she obediently followed the servant out of the room, leaving Pippa to her plotting.

279

Syn followed the servant through the halls, unsure of what to expect. Who would have sought her out? The Rulers? Maybe it was Theo? But as they reached the waiting area, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The Ancient's expression faltered, but then Iona drew herself up to her full height.

"I came seeking you, obviously," the woman responded. The servant was hovering near Syn's arm, and the healer turned and gave the girl a nod.

"Thank you; I can handle it from here," she assured, and the servant scampered off to leave her alone with the stooped woman with curling horns. Syn turned back to face Iona, feeling skeptical.

"How did you even know I was here?" she demanded. Iona was busy studying her face, which was unnerving.

"The Oni Prince mentioned that you had moved here with your family, to be closer to Hershel's wife. He…mentioned she is with child."

Iona's explanation did nothing to ease the confusion in Syn's mind. "That's right," she admitted guardedly, folding her arms. "She's only a few weeks away from delivery. But why should you care about any of that?"

Iona didn't answer at first. She seemed uncomfortable, and Syn wasn't sure whether to be irritated or afraid. What did the Ancient have to be uncomfortable about? Did she bring some kind of terrible news? The healer felt faint at the very thought; hadn't they been through _enough_ these last few months!?

"You and your brother; you were raised together, were you not?" Iona finally asked, causing Syn to scoff in confusion.

"Yes."

When she didn't offer anything more, Iona cleared her throat.

"But the man who raised you…he wasn't your birth father, from what I understand."

"You mean Phos?" Syn asked, puzzled. "Why are you asking about him?"

Iona hesitated. "From what I've heard, this…Phos…considered Hershel his son, though he was not his birth father. Is that true?"

"Why do you even care?" Syn demanded. She suddenly felt so angry; how dare this Ancient come here now to pick apart her past. "Are you trying to prove something?! Is it that you don't think Hershel deserved to be Master Healer because he wasn't from the _actual_ line of Archtivus?"

Iona winced, which was strange. Though Syn had only met her a few times, the woman had never seemed so uncomfortable or unsure. "No. Of course not…"

"Phos didn't care about Hershel's background—he's the one who told the other healers that he was adopted into his line!" Syn spat, not really hearing the Xinta over the rage in her ears. "How dare you try to take that away, after everything _else_ you've taken!"

Iona blanched, and Syn realized she struck a nerve when she saw the Xinta stumble backward. "You misunderstand," Iona managed at last. "I am not here to contradict family lines. I merely wanted to know more about your Master. Or…father, I suppose."

Syn finally stood down, her anger replaced by confusion once again. "You want to know about Phos?" she translated. Iona nodded.

"If Phos is Archtivus. Though, I suppose I have heard that he went by that name."

"Why do you want to know about him?"

Iona fell silent, her gaze becoming distant. Eventually her expression cleared and she met Syn's eye again. "Do you have any tea?" she asked quietly. Syn blinked.

"I…have some," she admitted. She still had no idea why Iona had decided to come, but she was realizing that she wasn't going to leave any time soon. "I suppose we can go to my quarters; I have tea there."

Iona nodded once and Syn turned to lead the way. Her mind was spinning, and she couldn't help but feel irritated. She still needed to track Myrah down; she didn't have time to entertain this self-righteous Xinta. But something felt off about the questions, like Iona wasn't saying everything. Her curiosity vaguely piqued, Syn guided the Ancient through the halls until they reached their quarters.

They weren't much. It was just three rooms in the same hallway, really. A bedroom for her and Tolan, a bedroom for Pippa, and a room with cushions and a small table. Syn led Iona into the latter, gesturing for the older woman to take a seat while she prepared the tea. Iona did so almost woodenly, and it occurred to Syn that she was still uncomfortable. _Why did she even come if she was going to be so awkward?_

The women were silent while the tea boiled in the fireplace, with Syn glancing over every few minutes to see Iona staring off into the distance.

"Did you know him?"

Iona turned and Syn pulled the kettle off the fire.

"Archtivus, I mean. Is that why you're asking about him?"

The older oni swallowed but didn't answer. Syn frowned as she poured two cups of tea. She carefully carried one cup over to the dazed Ancient.

"Are you alright?" the healer finally tried, handing Iona the cup. The old woman accepted it, but Syn balked as Iona's hand lashed out and closed around her wrist.

"What?!" Syn demanded, but Iona was yanking her arm close as she peered at the marking on her wrist. The younger woman's throat was dry as Iona traced the mark with one finger.

"This is your family mark?" she finally asked quietly. Syn furrowed her brow.

"Yes," she admitted. "It was the mark of Archtivus. I…I don't know if I was supposed to get it or not. Hershel insisted on it, after the Healers put it on him."

"He had his own mark," Iona mused softly, seeming to talk to herself. "Of course he did; they wouldn't have given him the mark of his true lineage. Did anyone care for him? Or was he raised by the organization itself? Did they give him this mark, or did he come up with it himself?"

Syn blinked, her heart still pounding. She managed to extract herself at last. "I…I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know anything about Phos's past. Hershel might have known more, but he never shared."

Iona didn't respond to that, but Syn was surprised by the deep sadness in Iona's eyes as she finally sipped her tea. "What a life he must have led. Now alone in death…and how would I reach him, at any rate? No Island to free me from life at this point. Still much I need to do, at any rate…but eventually…" She trailed off and heaved a sigh. Syn had retreated until she was out of the Xinta's grasp. The younger oni cautiously sipped her own tea.

"Alone?" she tentatively asked. Iona finally glanced up, as if remembering that Syn was there. "Phos won't be so alone anymore; Hershel will be with him. It's the only thing the keeps me going, through all of this."

Iona didn't seem to understand, and Syn shifted her weight as she tried to explain.

"They were thick as thieves, those two. Hershel never really was the same after Phos died. If I can't have either of them here with _me__…"_ Syn's throat constricted, and she cleared it. "At least now they finally have each other, if nothing else."

Iona's gaze was piercing, but Syn couldn't determine the emotion behind the Xinta's gaze. She shifted again, this time uncomfortably.

"What?"

"They were close, then?" There was something wistful about the way Iona said it.

"Very," Syn admitted. She looked down at her tea, hoping that Iona wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to break down in front of this woman—not when she didn't even know why she had come. "I doubt there was anything in this life that Phos loved as much as Hershel."

Iona didn't answer; she seemed frozen in some thought or another. Syn didn't notice as she swirled her tea in her cup.

"Hershel tried to convince me that Phos cared about me just as much. And he did _care; _ I know he did. But…it just never felt the same as it did with Hershel." A tear escaped, and Syn wiped at it deftly. She was far too used to crying; it was almost second nature to her at this point. "But why are you so interested in knowing about Phos, if you never knew him?"

Iona didn't answer right away. When she did, her fingers gripped the cup in her hands tightly. "No…I never truly got to know him properly. But I wish that I did."

It sounded weighted, but Syn had no idea how to interpret what Iona meant. She needed more information; the Xinta looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hershel is in the departed realm now, right?"

Iona stiffened, and Syn pressed further.

"He has to be. That's what you told us before. You said that he was dead, safe in the departed realm, where he can finally rest."

"Why do you ask?" Iona asked, almost too defensively.

Syn looked down, feeling foolish and nauseous all at once. But if anyone would know what was going on, it was Iona. "Myrah claims to have seen him," she finally blurted. "I thought it was just stress and fatigue, mixed with the fact that she's pregnant. But now my daughter claims…" She trailed off, her face flushing at how foolish she sounded. "Is it possible for him to be reaching out to them?" she finally demanded, looking up at Iona. "For him to be…haunting them from the departed realm?"

Iona just stared, and Syn felt stupid.

"Forget I said anything," the younger healer finally said, hugging herself. "I know it sounds crazy. Especially because if he _could_ reach out from the departed realm, he would have come to me as well. Wouldn't he?"

Iona finally sighed and looked down at her tea. "Nothing is impossible, girl. If I've learned anything over the last little while, it's that you can never truly rule _anything_ out."

"But I've never had anything like this happen! We've lost people over the years, and we never _saw_ them. Not in the way that Myrah was describing."

"How did she describe it?" Iona asked, and Syn paused. She tried to remember back, but it was difficult to pick out the details from that stressful night where she had found Myrah on the ground.

"I…don't know. Just that he spoke to her, and that she saw him everywhere. I tried to tell her it was just a nightmare, but she was adamant that it wasn't a nightmare, since Baffa seemed affected as well."

"Baffa?"

"Our sniffer," Syn explained sheepishly. "He has been acting strange these last few months—barking at empty chairs, running off with his tail wagging just to come back dejectedly a few minutes later. But I just assumed that was because we moved. He gets squirrelly during transitions, and especially when it requires him to remain indoors."

"Sniffer," Iona repeated to herself, as if lost in thought. "They have a nose for power…"

"What do you mean?" Syn demanded, but Iona didn't answer. Syn would have pressed further, but she could hear a commotion outside the room. The young healer reached the door and peered out into the hallway to see a slew of advisors. When she saw Myrah at the center of them, Syn sighed in relief.

"Wait here," she told Iona, before heading out into the hallway. The advisors parted when they saw her coming; they had learned not to get in the way of the Healer when she had that fire in her eyes.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, but Myrah's expression was distant. Syn realized suddenly that Myrah was trembling, and she reach out to touch her arm.

"You're freezing!" Syn realized, aghast. "Myrah, what have you been doing!?"

"I went to the island," the leader responded quietly, moving to pull away. Syn tightened her grip.

"What?!"

"I had to get closure," Myrah explained, fixing her with an unhappy expression. "I had to face the ghost head on."

Syn flushed crimson.

"That's it!" she snapped, "No more talk of ghosts. No more heading off like this; delivery is only a few weeks away, Myrah. A little over a month! You can't go off into the cold—you'll catch fever."

"I'm fine," the leader assured, though she shivered violently directly afterward.

Syn's eyes narrowed. She whirled on the advisors hovering around the leader. "Get lost, all of you. You'll have to do without the leader's input for a few days…"

"Don't act like an authority," Myrah cut in coldly. "You aren't in charge of anything."

"I am now!" Syn cut in, turning to glare at her. "You have a child to think about, Myrah. Don't be too proud to listen to reason…"

"I have not asked for your input…"

"Go to bed!" Syn ordered, her voice rising. Some advisors had left, while others stayed to see how this would all pan out. "You need to rest, and to get warmed up. Pray that you don't get fever…not this close to delivery."

"I don't need you to order me around!" Myrah said, her own voice rising. Syn took a step closer; sometimes she picked her battles, but this was one she didn't feel like backing off of. Her nerves were still frayed from Iona's unexpected appearance.

"I don't care what you _think you need, _remember?" Syn snapped back. "Your poor decisions don't just affect you anymore. Don't make your child suffer because you were too prideful to rest when you needed it!"

Myrah froze at that, and Syn wondered if she had gone too far. Her heart pounded in her throat and her mind, and the leader finally looked away.

"Very well."

* * *

_Amber,_

_I could go my whole life and never see another mosquito again. Do you guys have those in the First Realm? SCUM OF THE EARTH, I TELL YOU. I__'m getting eaten alive out here; why my grandpa wanted to go to the jungle is beyond me. And the people out here are CRAZY. I thought old people were nuts. At least they don't eat bugs!_

_Oni-Snake isn__'t super loving the wet environment either. But she does like to eat the mosquitos that I drop into her cage, so there's that. Oh yeah, she has a cage now—Gramps found out I brought her when she escaped and snuck into his bed one night. (It's not her fault…she's cold blooded. She needed to go somewhere warm…) I'd never heard my grandpa scream until that moment, fun fact. Let's just say, Oni-snake is now happily (I hope) housed in a large cage with an even larger padlock. _

_Also she shed her first skin this last week. I was going to keep it and make a belt or something, but it__'s grossing Gramps out so I decided to send it to you. Now you can see what she looks like! Well…kinda, I guess. Like just picture an actual snake living in the skin?_

_Yes, I know that was a weird thing to say. We__'re just going to move on now; don't bother bringing this up in future letters, ok?_

_Gramps said we__'re headed to the mountain villages next week, and I'll be happy to get out of this bug-infested place. I'm glad it's one of our brief stays. But it will be cold up in the mountains, though. Winter is not exactly my favorite season for Mountain living…but maybe I'll find some people my age up in those villages to do something with. At this point, I would even take the Instruments over the days on my own. I mean, I meet lots of people, but it's not the same as it was at school. _

_Also__…I'm pretty sure your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? Or has it already passed? I wish I could remember; I just remember your grandpa inviting me over a few weeks into the new semester. It's got to be around that time, right? How are your new classes going? Man, it feels like time is just flying by. Probably because we don't have anything crazy and life-threatening going on…do you feel that way too?_

_I__'d ask how Patrick is doing…but I don't actually care about your new partner at all. Sounds like a loser, really. Next time you write about him, could you at least talk about how he's got an awkward gap in his teeth, or that he has four left feet? You know, so that I have a justified cause to call him a loser. Be on my side on this, would ya?_

_I got sidetracked there. We were talking about your birthday. I feel bad that I__'m missing it…or missed it. Ok, now I just feel bad that I don't even seem to know when it is. But I got you a little something (yes, other than the snake skin. I'm not that brainless; the skin is mainly so that you can see how cool Oni-snake is so you can stop being so jealous of something that doesn't even have legs.) Your present's in the little bag at the bottom of the envelope. Now, before you think I'm weird, just know that the only decent shops I've seen lately were the ones in the retirement oasis. There was this jewelry shop there that had all these charms, but they were all old-timey (go figure.) But then I remembered you talking about how your Grandpa used to play old vinyl's for your family. So that's why it's a little vinyl charm…like the ones that your Grandpa used to sing to. You could hang it on your dance necklace, if you want…next to the poppy. _

_Or don__'t. Whatever you want to do. I don't care, or anything. It's just supposed to show that I didn't forget. Did the instruments even remember your birthday? _

_Well, I got to go. Apparently we__'re going on some river trip or something (oh joy…more mosquitoes.) Hope you enjoy your little birthday present…sorry I kinda gave away what it was. I just wanted a chance to explain myself before you and the Piano try to figure out why I sent you such a weird present. (speaking of the Piano, don't let her turn Oni-snake's skin into something weird, alright? I can already picture what she would do with it, and that's offensive to Oni-snake.)_

_Not sure what else to say. __I miss you __I hope your new semester goes well. _

_-M_

280

Syn woke with Baffa whining in her face, and she sighed.

"Alright, I'm up…" she murmured, and Baffa whined again as he headed to the doorway. It was early morning; Tolan had already left for the Central Fortress. No doubt he had left the door open when he had gone, allowing Baffa to enter.

"What is it?" Syn murmured, following the sniffer. He headed towards Myrah's quarters, and her heart sank.

The problem was clear as soon as she pushed the door open. The Healer cursed under her breath as she pulled the door open all the way to allow a cross breeze.

"Baffa, go get Pippa," she ordered. The sniffer barked once and went on his way to track down his young owner. Syn came into the room fully, going to the window to pull it open and emit the cold air. The air in the room was hot and stifled, and had the unmistakable smell of fever.

She heard Myrah shift in bed as the window opened. Syn prepared herself for the conversation that had to happen now. Except that besides moaning in her sleep, Myrah didn't move. The healer approached the leader's bed hesitantly. She didn't want to startle her, but she needed to figure out how bad the fever was.

The leader's hair was soaked with sweat, and Syn felt a twist of fear. Her reservations disappeared as she tried to wake Myrah. After a few shakes, Myrah gasped awake. Syn took a step back as the leader panted in the dimly lit room.

"What…"

Syn watched as Myrah blinked away, seeming panicked.

"It's just me," the culry-headed woman assured, and Myrah moved to sit up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded softly, and Syn took a deep breath.

"Lie back down."

Myrah's expression hardened. "I would hope that I could demand _some_ privacy…"

"You've got fever." The leader blinked at Syn's stern tone. The healer gestured for her to lie down again. "You need sleep. I'm going to collect supplies, but I better not hear of you getting out of that bed."

Myrah's expression was distant, and after a moment she shook her head.

"I've got meetings at the Central Fortress. I've already missed so many…"

"They'll understand," Syn cut in flatly. "I mean it, Myrah. Fever is dangerous already…but even more so when you're with child."

The leader didn't seem convinced, and Syn leaned in seriously.

"The fever could bring the baby early, if we can't break it in time."

Myrah blanched; the weight of the situation finally seemed to hit home.

"But will it even help?" she murmured. "Sleep?"

"I'm going to send Pippa for fever leaves, and I've got a cool cross-breeze," Syn explained. "But on your part, bed rest is the only way to get through this."

Myrah clenched her jaw and nodded once. She was lying on her side, and Syn could see her hands tightening around her middle. It was a protective gesture, and it made the healer lose her train of thought.

"It's because I went out to the Island, isn't it?"

The words were almost inaudible, and Syn found herself wondering how to answer. It felt like a perfect "I-told-you-so" opportunity, but she could see the misery in Myrah's expression. She had caught far more glimpses of the true Myrah over these last few months, she realized.

"It doesn't matter what brought it about," Syn finally admitted. "We've just got to break it as quickly as possible."

* * *

Pippa's arms were full of fever leaves. They were slippery, and she looked down as a few tried to slip through her folded arms. With her eyes on the leaves, she didn't realize there was someone right in front of her.

The collision sent fever leaves scattering, and Pippa looked up to glare. However, her expression melted when she saw who it was.

"Prince Theo!"

The heir gave her a sheepish smile as he helped her back to her feet and then helped her collect the scattered leaves.

"Sorry about that, Pip."

"It's ok!" she offered, beaming. "Mom always says I need to look where I'm going."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Do you know where Myrah is?"

Pippa's smile immediately faded. "She's in her room. She's got fever."

Theo sobered as well. "Fever?"

Pip nodded solemnly. "That's why mom wanted me to get the fever leaves. It's not even fever season anymore, but Myrah was dumb and went out in the cold and got all wet…"

"That explains why she missed the meeting," Theo said, but it sounded like he was just talking to himself.

"You can come with me and talk with my mom," Pippa offered, and Theo smiled a little.

"Alright. I'll follow you."

* * *

Fever dreams were worse than normal dreams. Myrah cried out as memories mixed with fiction…forming a warped reality that had her gasping awake every few hours. She lost the baby in several of the nightmares, and she woke with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She was vaguely aware of Theodynn coming…asking if there was anything he could do to help. She couldn't remember what she told him.

_Myrah__…_

She felt something cold on her head again and she opened her eyes to see Syn staring at her. She never did know how to read the other woman's face; it seemed to be pity mixed with something else. Anger? Disgust? Hatred?

"Drink this," Syn was saying, and Myrah grasped the cup tightly so that Syn wouldn't have to help her drink it. She didn't want things to reach that low of a point…where she couldn't even feed herself anymore.

"Am I getting any better?" she asked bitterly. She could feel where Syn had applied the sticky yet cooling gel; her hair was sticking to her forehead because of it. Syn shrugged slightly, which was hardly reassuring.

"With things like this, we have to let it run its course," the healer murmured unhelpfully. Myrah furrowed her brow.

"But is the baby out of danger?" she demanded. The child was going to change everything; it would make so much of her difficult life that much harder. But she couldn't lose him; she had already lost so many other things. She had already failed in so many other ways. She couldn't lose the baby.

"You haven't started delivery, so that's a good sign," Syn pointed out grimly, and Myrah exhaled slowly.

"I suppose."

Silence fell. Syn took the empty cup and moved to the desk in the corner of the room, where she had set up different medicinal supplies. Myrah watched for a little while as the healer leeched gel from thick, waxy leaves. Her thoughts raced around her head, fueled by the feverish panic that just wouldn't leave.

"How would I know?" Myrah finally murmured. Syn glanced over and met her eye as Myrah swallowed. "How would I know if the baby was coming?"

Syn's expression became grimly amused. "Oh, you'll know."

What was it with this family and being cryptic? It reminded her of the answers Hershel used to give. She looked down at her large middle, feeling anxious. When was the last time she had felt the baby move? "Is it as hard as they say?"

She saw Syn turn again at her question, and the healer frowned. "Is what?"

"Childbirth."

"Oh." Syn seemed to be considering it and then finally sighed. "No point in sugar-coating it, I suppose. It's difficult."

Myrah nodded absently. She had been too busy pushing through her grief to fear the inevitable delivery of Hershel's son, but now she felt the unease threading its way through her fevered mind. Pain would be expected…exhaustion. Hours of it…perhaps even over a day.

"But it's worth it."

Myrah glanced up as Syn spoke again. The healer's gaze was distant, as if she was remembering back.

"It might have been the most pain I've ever experienced…but holding Pippa for the first time…" She trailed off and sighed contentedly. "It was all worth it. The pain and the worry and the months of discomfort. When Hershel handed her to me for the first time…"

The healer didn't finish the thought, grief flooding her features. Myrah looked away, guessing at what Syn was thinking. Hershel had been there to deliver his niece and welcome Pippa into the world. But he would never get the chance to do the same with his own son.

"How will I ever be able to explain to my son?" Myrah murmured. "About his father? I only knew him a few months…but I want to tell him everything. I want him to _know_ him, even if he never met him in life."

"You don't know that it's a son," Syn reminded. No matter how many times Myrah insisted that it was, Syn was sticking by her belief that it wasn't something that you could _know_ ahead of time. But Hershel had been sure, and Myrah knew better than to doubt him. The healer continued cautiously. "I think you were allowed to see the true Hershel, though. As crazy as it is…as fast as it all happened…he was himself with you."

Tears formed in Myrah's eyes, and she continued to stare at the wall she was facing. "But there's so much I don't know."

Silence for a few moments, and then Syn was approaching. Myrah didn't move as Syn replaced her muggy cloth with a cold one. "What do you want to know?"

There was a hesitant offer in Syn's tone, and Myrah looked up at her at last. "Everything."

The healer seemed shocked by how certain the leader sounded, but Myrah couldn't help it. It had only been a few days since her experience with the Island, and she hadn't had any more visitations. She hadn't appreciated the haunting; being shown memories of the past just drove the knife deeper that she would make no new ones in the future. But in the absence of any ghostly visits, she realized that she was tired. Physically tired…mentally tired. Tired of pretending it didn't hurt, and trying so hard not to think about him and all the mysteries he would never get to unfold to her himself.

Syn exhaled slowly, moving to put the warm rag into the cold water to soak.

"He didn't have a pretty past," she warned softly. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I was robbed of my lifetime with him," Myrah murmured. She was so tired…her eyelids were beginning to drift. "The least I can ask for is to know about the life he did get to live."

Myrah wasn't sure if Syn answered or not. In the silence that followed her words, the leader had fallen back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Have I seen Hershel?" Theo was baffled, and the tea in his cup sloshed out. Iona's expression was impossible to read.

"Yes."

The Oni Heir frowned, his heart pounding. "You mean…he's not dead?"

Here Iona glanced away. "He's not alive," she clarified. "But apparently the Western Leader's been seeing him."

Theodynn leaned forward. "Because of her fever?

Iona didn't answer, taking a long drink from her own cup. Theo tried to shake the disturbed feeling that had settled over him.

"I haven't seen him," he assured quietly. Iona seemed to relax at that.

"Good to know."

"Why did you think I would?" he pressed. If there was something he had learned in his life about healers, it was that they never explained themselves. But this was about his old teacher…and what's more, this was about Myrah. They might not be as close as they had been before, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about his friend. He had no idea what kind of support he could give someone who was going to have a baby. Especially with her fever, he knew that Syn was far more capable than he was to help the Western Leader. If nothing else, maybe he could shake down some answers from the cryptic Ancient who had unexpectedly invited him to lunch.

"I wasn't sure if you would," Iona explained as she leaned back in her chair. "But if he was somehow haunting a few people from his past, it would make sense that he would have reached out to you as well. I thought I recalled that you were close once."

"He's my teacher. Or…he _was_ my teacher. He taught me how to control my powers and emotions."

Iona seemed lost in thought and Theo looked back into his tea. It wasn't often that he let himself dwell in memories of his time with Hershel, because it still filled him with shame.

"You don't need to feel guilty."

Theo scoffed as Iona chastised him, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Every time he's mentioned, you get this way. What happened on the Island was not your fault. It has been long enough that you need to move past it."

Theo shivered as a rush of anger shot through him. "I can't just _move past it._ Hershel saved my life multiple times…and all I can think about is how much trouble I caused him. I wish I could have done more for him, but I never got the chance to repay the favor."

"Multiple times?" Iona asked, her tone making it clear she thought he was being dramatic. Theo looked up with flashing eyes.

"Yes. He intervened when I was eight—his Master was going to kill me in cold blood. Phos would have too, if Hershel hadn't talked him out of it."

Iona stiffened, and Theo wondered why her expression became so distant. Perhaps she felt irritated that he insisted on correcting her, but it was the truth.

"His master would have killed you?"

Her voice sounded strained…almost _too_ casual. Theo frowned. "I had my father's elemental power at the time, as well as my own. Phos thought it was too tempting a prize for the Alchemist, because of what she would do if she got to me. So he was going to kill me so she wouldn't get the chance."

The Ancient Xinta just stared. "The Alchemist? I believe Hershel mentioned that name once before, but I've never heard of her."

Theo shrugged, his expression hardening. He still didn't like talking about Evynn. "She was Phos's daughter. She went crazy and was experimenting on Oni and Dragons and stuff so he banished her. But she kidnapped me and my sister and used us to lure my dad to Banishment…and then used him to escape. And did some other messed up stuff too."

He hoped that she would get the message that he didn't want to talk about these topics anymore. She seemed like she wanted to ask more, but she didn't. Theo set the teacup down, ready to leave. He hoped that he could go see Haiven and shake the feelings that had started to settle on him again like a heavy cloak.

"Anyways…thanks for the tea."

"Thank you for coming."

Theo looked up in surprise; it was rare that Iona expressed any gratitude. She met his eye evenly.

"Don't look so surprised," she chastised, still nursing her own cup of tea. "I'm glad to hear that you aren't being haunted by the memory of your old teacher. If anything _should_ happen, let me know."

It was the word 'haunting' that reminded him. Theo hesitated in the doorway, and Iona immediately frowned.

"What is it?" she demanded, and Theo shook his head to clear it.

"Nothing, really," he assured. "I _haven__'t_ seen Hershel, like you said. But sometimes…" He trailed off, afraid that he'd sound crazy. "Sometimes I hear his voice. It sounds like he's right next to me, saying my name…or repeating something he said a long time ago. But when I turn around, there's nothing there."

Iona stared, and Theo rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"My dad said that's normal," he offered. "That lots of people hear their departed loved ones. It's just a phase of grief. Right?"

She didn't answer immediately, which caused Theo to worry. But eventually she offered a thin smile.

"I suppose. I've kept you long enough as it is; Haiven will have it out for me if I don't let you return to her."

Theo smiled awkwardly before making his retreat. He wondered if he would ever understand Iona…or if she was just doomed to be one of the many things he just couldn't wrap his head around.

20


	95. The Path Forward: Chapter 95

281

Myrah's vision was blurred, but she refused to fall back asleep. Despite Syn's urging that she rest, she was adamant that she get the rest of the story out of the healer. "Oilen broke his legs?"

Syn frowned from where she was crushing herbs for the fever-tea. "Yes. So he couldn't run."She gave the mortar an extra vicious twist, and Myrah swallowed.

"I never liked Oilen," she mused. "Only met him a handful of times when Warrack would invite him. I never understood why they got together…now I wonder if they were plotting against Keyda that whole time. No wonder she killed him."

"Warrack?"

Myrah looked over to see Syn pushing sweaty curls out of her face.

"No; Oilen. He died when she went…" the leader trailed off when she caught sight of Syn shaking her head.

"Keyda didn't kill Oilen. Phos did."

"Archtivus?"

"He knew that Oilen took Hershel. Neither Hersh or Phos ever told me about what happened there _exactly._ All I know is that Phos came home that night with Hershel passed out cold, and the next day or so Keyda stormed in and yelled at Phos for killing Oilen." Syn's expression darkened. "Hersh was sick about it; he felt responsible. Frankly, I thought he deserved it after what he did to my brother."

Myrah was pensive. There was silence as both women were lost to their own thoughts, and Myrah hated how raspy her own breathing sounded. "He hated for things to be his fault, didn't he?"

Though she phrased it like a question, it wasn't one. Syn wiped at her forehead again. "I think he just didn't like people getting hurt, even if they deserved it. He wasn't the type to hold grudges…" her expression hardened as she began grinding the herbs with vigor once again. "Not like me."

The last part was barely audible, and Myrah swallowed again. She was so thirsty, but she didn't want to ask the healer to do anything else for her. She already knew that Hershel wasn't the type to hold grudges; if he had been, he would have never taken her back.

"He killed that Ancient…the one who came for him from the Island," Myrah pointed out at last. There was the sound of grinding for a few seconds, and then Syn sat the pestle down.

"He wasn't himself. I don't think the real Hershel would have."

Myrah thought back to when she had seen Hershel with the Island's puppet. She couldn't remember what the man's name was, but she did remember Hershel pleading with him—offering to help him.

"Was that the only person he's ever killed?"

Syn looked over to give Myrah a weird look, and the leader frowned.

"I'm just wondering," she murmured defensively.

"As far as I know," Syn answered, pouring the powdered herbs into a steaming tea kettle to steep. "But there are a lot of things about him that I'm realizing _I_ didn't even know."

Myrah scanned the healer's face; Syn was obviously uncomfortable at the direction this discussion had gone.

"Does it make you uneasy, knowing that he killed someone?"

Syn shivered; no doubt she was picturing the man encased in stone. "I don't know what Pazzol would have done to me, if Hershel hadn't," she finally said carefully. "It was just the nature of it that spooked me; I didn't even know it was _possible_ to turn someone to stone. I just try not to think about it, honestly." She poured two cups of tea, her brow furrowed in her usual worried expression. "But it wouldn't really be fair for me to hold it against him; I've killed someone too, after all." Her voice was quiet, and Myrah wondered if she remembered that she was talking to someone, or if the healer had just started talking to herself.

"You've killed someone?"

Syn looked up as Myrah studied her. The Healer flushed. "It was the man who betrayed Keyda and Cole and stole their children. He was going to kill Tolan," she explained defensively. "And after he was done, he was going to kill _me._ I had to do something…"

"You don't have to explain your reasoning," Myrah cut in evenly. "If _you_ killed someone, I would assume you had a good reason."

Syn's expression clouded, as if she wasn't sure how to interpret that comment. Myrah pushed herself upright, trying to find a comfortable position as Syn brought her a cup of tea.

"How'd you kill him?"

The Healer seemed uncomfortable talking about it. Syn took a seat on the edge of Myrah's bed, blowing on her own tea. "Crossbow," she admitted.

Myrah nodded to herself. "You've got a good build for crossbow."

Syn turned to give her a confused look. Both women sipped their tea cautiously, and Myrah sighed in relief as it went down her throat. It was both warm and cold; whatever herbs that Syn used made their way through her sinuses and brought a relief to the feverish fog. Syn had taken to drinking it as well; Myrah wondered if the Healer was trying to stave off the sickness, since she spent so many hours cooped up here with her.

"I assume you're skilled with the crossbow, then? If you're so familiar," Syn commented, and Myrah shrugged.

"I never got the hang of it. I'm more partial to throwing knives."

Syn's eyebrows raised. "Well…just as deadly, I'm sure."

"In theory," Myrah agreed, breathing in the soothing steam from her teacup. "Though…I've never had an opportunity to use it against a true foe."

"So you've never killed anyone?" Syn sounded surprised and Myrah looked up in confusion.

"Does that shock you?"

The healer flushed. "No…I just would have thought in your line of work…" She trailed off and Myrah sighed.

"I never went to war. Never fought dragons, never fought in any kind of uprising. The closest I ever got was when Adalaide took over the Central Fortress, but Heavy Metal made me stay behind so I could take over for him if he didn't make it back." She frowned. "I've never had a reason to kill anyone, really. Except for Ancients…" her eyes flashed, remembering back to when Imgloss had come for Pippa, and when the puppet had come for Hershel. "I would have killed them if I could have, but there was no way to."

The thought hung in the air as the two of them finished their tea in silence. Eventually, Syn was reaching out for the cup.

"Did Hershel ever down his tea in one gulp with you?"

Myrah was shaken from her thoughts by Syn's query. She looked up to see the healer studying the two empty tea-cups distantly.

"Yes," Myrah admitted with a small smile. "I never understood why he did that."

Syn scoffed as she walked back to put the cups on the table. "Drove Phos crazy. Hershel would just sit and sit and _sit_ without really drinking much of it at all. Then once it had cooled, he'd down the whole thing."

Myrah tried to laugh…or at least chuckle. But the amusement died in her throat. It was such a small detail, but it hurt just as much as any of the big ones.

Syn was gathering her supplies. "I'll leave you to rest now; try to get some sleep. I know you hate just lying there, but hopefully we'll kick this fever soon."

Myrah watched Syn walk to the door. "Syn?" The healer paused to turn back to her, the question obvious on her face. Myrah cleared her throat, forcing the words out. "Thank you." She didn't expound any more than that, and Syn just stared. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable in her gaze, Myrah turned so she wasn't looking at the Healer anymore.

"No problem." Syn's reply was soft. By the time Myrah looked up, the healer was gone.

* * *

The stars were stark and cold. The Ancient walked across the rocky landscape, bending to pluck a dragon-flower from the ground. She still wasn't sure what she was doing here, when she could have been sitting at home with a warm cup of tea. Or better yet, in bed.

But she couldn't shake the theory that had formed in her mind, and she allowed her eyes to drift across the landscape.

There was no telling if it would appear to her, if he hadn't already. It would be drawn to those who Hershel had positive feelings for in life. At least, that was her theory. But there wasn't necessarily a reason that it _couldn__'t_ appear to her. Unlike Hershel's sister, she had power.

Another chilling wind, and Iona cursed under her breath. She had no reason to believe that it would appear here, but as this was the place of its initial captivity; she assumed it would have formed some sort of base connection to this heap of rock.

Time passed, and she wandered the large stretch of land. Overhead, the moon took its course across the sky. Flower-heads bobbed in the moonlight, and Iona sighed as she pressed on.

Iona was beginning to think she shouldn't have come when she sensed something. She turned slowly, her eyes peering across the dark landscape. There was nothing to see—no visual manifestation. But her heart pounded as she realized she could feel it. It was Hershel's, alright.

"You might as well show yourself," she challenged softly. There was nothing, and she frowned. "Unless…you cannot?"

The feeling was getting closer, and she forced herself to stand her ground. This sort of stuff had always unnerved her. It was one of the main reasons she had been so against the Healing organization of her day, with all their experiments.

"I suppose that we had no memories together, you and I," she admitted, her eyes still scanning fruitlessly. "All the interactions I had with Hershel were not with _you.__"_

The feeling was circling her now, as if trying to figure out what she was about. She swallowed, reaching out carefully. Suddenly, the feelings were inside of her.

Elation. Fear. Curiosity. Pressure…

Unbearable cold.

Iona gasped and wrenched her hand away. She scolded herself for coming at all. This was not Hershel; she should feel no connection to it. But the disembodied feelings were pressing on her now, like a wild animal that had been fed.

"I already know what you are," she scolded, trying to avoid the touch of the disembodied power. "I already know what happened. You don't need to force me to understand; I already do."

The feelings hesitated, and she took another firm step backward.

"The Island stole you from him; I watched his transformation. I watched his memories. When the Island filled Hershel with its own power, it flushed you out, encasing you in its frozen heart."

The feelings were approaching again and she cursed.

"Stay _back!__"_

It was foolishness, coming out here. She shouldn't have been so dedicated to proving a theory.

"I don't know why I'm spending the effort to talk to you," she hissed at the power, the weight of the last few months pressing on her. "You can't understand me. You aren't Hershel; you are no sentient being. You are merely his original power, seeped with his memories and emotions. Appearing to those who's power and memories of your original source draw you in, like a moth to a flame…and I owe you nothing."

The feelings didn't respond, and she didn't expect them to. But she had to voice the thoughts that had been jumbling around in her head ever since Hershel's sister had mentioned that the lost man's family was experiencing visitations. The fact that only those powered were experiencing the visitations proved her theory further; the only outlier was his powerless wife. But, Iona mused, these past months the leader was most likely carrying power in a different way.

Iona had no one else that she could discuss this phenomenon with…not without explaining that Hershel was not in the Departed Realm. Because if his soul had made it through the Island's destruction intact, this power would have been drawn to its original source.

But rather than make its way to the Departed Realm, this strange echo wandered the living one. Which of course meant that Iona's deepest theory had been realized. Hershel truly wasn't in the Departed Realm. His true soul had been evaporated; no doubt that in his efforts to destroy the Island, he had also destroyed himself. His sacrifice had freed those encased in its glass prisons—it had freed all those souls deemed unworthy, as well as the Elder Queen from her countless years of captivity. It had even freed Hershel's original power. But the man she had gotten to know all those months ago was gone forever.

_Hershel__'s in the Departed Realm, isn't he?_

When would his family learn the truth? In this life, as the ghost of his memories continued to haunt them? In their own journeys to the Departed Realms, where they would learn that they would never see him again in any form? Did her son know as much, or was he still waiting for the appearance of his beloved apprentice?

She shuddered hard, trying to force the thoughts from her mind. Hershel's power was approaching again, drawn to the emotions she was exuding. More thoughts pressed on her mind before she could banish them completely.

Had Hershel known what the sacrifice would entail when he had agreed to return to the Island? Had she herself known what it would entail when she forced him to?

"It's done now," she growled to both herself and the power that she was trying to keep at bay. "He's gone. There is nothing more that I or anyone could do about it now."

The guilt and shame that she had been forcing away was eating at her now, and she shuddered. Were these her feelings? Or were they coming from Hershel's original power source?

"I'm leaving," she informed the power. "Do not follow me; I have no desire to be haunted by you—a mere echo of the man Hershel used to be." She sneered slightly. "That's all you are, really. Like a portrait of the past, painted with emotion. You aren't real, and I have no reason to fear you."

Deep down, Iona knew that she was convincing herself more than anything. This experience had been a mistake; it had brought her face-to-face with the feelings that she had been so stalwart in avoiding. Because it wasn't her fault that Hershel had gone to the Island the first time, and it wasn't her fault that he had to go the second. _She_ hadn't gotten the Oni Prince taken by dragons, after all. No, none of it had been her fault…just as it hadn't been her fault that the cruel healers of the past had taken her son. Just as it wasn't her fault that Archtivus was now waiting, alone in the Departed Realm…

She transported home before any more thoughts betrayed her.

282

"But I don't _want_ to go! I have too much work to do!"

Tolan pulled back on the reigns to get his hoofer to stop. He turned and gave his daughter a withering look as she was perched on her sniffer. "You're seven, Fluff. What kind of work do you have to do?"

She glowered. "I haveta read the rest of the history scrolls in the library."

Tolan exhaled slowly. "Well, you're with me today."

"It's not fair!" Pippa whined, and Tolan shrugged.

"The Rulers want me to keep an eye on Theo, and your mom has her hands full at the Western Fortress with Myrah being sick. So you're with me today, so she doesn't have to worry about keeping track of you."

Pippa growled as she muttered under her breath. Tolan kicked his hoofer to get it to move once again, a smile tugging at his lips. "What's that, Fluff?"

"I don't need someone keeping track of me," she whined. "Plus I don't even go exploring anymore…I just want to figure out a way to bring Uncle Hershel back."

Tolan's hoofer lowed in annoyance as he once again pulled back on the reigns. Pippa frowned at him as he dismounted.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but Tolan didn't say anything as he came over and lifted Pippa off her sniffer.

"I think it's time we had a talk."

Pippa didn't seem happy about it, but she didn't resist as he led her over to a large rock. He took a seat, and Pip clambered up next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. No doubt she could see that this was serious, and she sounded wary. Tolan leaned forward, watching as Baffa ran around and chased a bug hopping across the dirt.

"I know what it's like, to lose someone you care about. I wasn't much older than you when I lost my village."

Pippa blinked, seeming confused. "Your…village?"

He smiled grimly. "The place where I was raised. It's where all my family lived."

"What happened?"

He paused, a desert breeze ruffling their hair. "They got sick. I lost all of them except my brother Peder. But a few years later, I lost him too."

Pippa picked at a scab on her knee. "I didn't know you had a brother," she finally mumbled, and Tolan sighed.

"I don't talk about him much," he admitted. "Maybe I should have."

"He got sick too?"

"No. He died in battle protecting Keyda."

His daughter didn't say anything as she continued to pick at the dark spot on her knee. Tolan reached over to grab her hand.

"You'll make it bleed again, Pippa. Let it heal."

She frowned, but she left it alone after that. Baffa barked as he tormented Tolan's hoofer, and Tolan hoped the beast wouldn't get to the point where it just kicked the sniffer in the face.

"You know that sword I always sharpen?" he asked quietly, and Pippa furrowed her brow in thought.

"The one you don't fight with?" she asked. "Cuz you sharpen it lots, but you don't ever use it. Mom said it's cuz it's special."

"It is special," Tolan admitted, rubbing his neck. "It was Peder's."

Pip blinked. "Your brother's."

"Yeah. Never felt right to fight with his blade."

Pippa pushed herself up so that she was standing on the rock, staring down at her father with her hands on her hips. "Then why do you keep sharpening it? Isn't it still sharp enough if you never fight with it?"

He looked up at her freckled face and gave her a little smile. "I do it to remember, him, Fluff. It's alright to remember the people we lose. It's alright to keep their memory with us, and think about them. But we shouldn't spend all our time pining for a way to bring them back." She just frowned, not following his train of thought. Tolan exhaled slowly as he stood on the ground so he could look Pippa in the eye. "I know you miss your Uncle Hershel," he pointed out. Her eyes immediately hardened, but he pressed on anyways. "Your mom and I are worried at how much time you spend trying to figure out how to bring him back. There…_is_ no bringing him back. When people die, they stay dead."

"I _know that!__" _Pippa's eyes flashed, and Tolan felt a stir of aural wind around them as she continued. "I _know_ dead people stay dead! But Uncle Hershel isn't dead!"

"Fluff…"

"He's not! Archtiphos said he's not!" There were tears in her eyes now, and she wiped a hand across her nose. "We have to find out where he is, and bring him back."

Her voice wavered at the end, and Tolan was left wondering how far he wanted to push this issue. He knew Pippa though—the more he tried to force her to change her perspective, the further she would dig her heels in. He just had to hope that someday she would be able to let go of Hershel's memory, or at least stop obsessing over his loss.

Rather than answer Pippa, Tolan reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Pip," he murmured at last. "But you can't stay cooped up in that library anymore. You need to be outside, exploring and getting your hands dirty. You need the fresh air and the sun."

She just frowned, and he finally gestured at where Baffa was chasing his tail and barking happily.

"Baffa needs breaks too, Fluff. It's not fair to him to keep him cooped up."

"He could go outside by himself," she pointed out, sniffing. Tolan smiled.

"But you know he'd rather be with you."

Baffa bounded over as if on cue, barking up at Pippa and wagging his tail. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ok. We can go see Prince Theo," she finally relented. Tolan went to help her off the rock, but Pippa just took a flying leap off instead. Baffa barked again and she went to climb on her sniffer's back.

"Wouldn't have thought that it would take so much convincing to go see him."

Her expression became mischievous. "Well, I gotta find out what's so special about that girl he likes."

Tolan blinked, and Pippa gave Baffa a firm kick. The sniffer went racing, and Tolan shook his head.

"Fluff!"

"Race you!"

Tolan had to chuckle at that. "You don't even know where the village _is,_" he muttered. But he reached his hoofer quickly regardless; he wasn't about to be beat by a seven-year-old on an old sniffer.

"You didn't have to come all this way," Theo said, rubbing his neck. "Mom and Dad just worry too much."

"Word is you were supposed to find a replacement, if you weren't going to ask me," Tolan pointed out, and Theo sighed.

"I just…"

"Don't want to be followed around anymore?" Tolan finished. Theo smiled sheepishly.

"Kinda."

Tolan shrugged. "Your parents have always been a little on the _smothering_ side."

"They _mean _well," Theo assured, but then Tolan was finishing his thought.

"But you _are_ the Heir of the realm, so there isn't such thing as too careful."

Theo grimanced. "Gee, good to know you're on my side," he grumbled. Tolan was as unapologetic as usual.

"Might as well get used to it, Freak."

Theo was trying to think of a rebuttle when Pippa came running up.

"Can we _go_ yet?"

"Leaving already?" Theo asked her with a soft smile. "You just got here."

She almost scowled at him, but then caught herself when she saw who it was who was talking.

"I have stuff to do," she mumbled. Tolan folded his arms.

"We're not leaving," he said, his voice stern. "Go explore, Fluff. This is a hidden village that most people have never even _heard_ of; surely you can make the most of that."

She just huffed and dragged herself away. Theo watched, frowning.

"She seems a little different now," he pointed out. Tolan's arms were still folded as he studied his daughter as she picked her way across the village center. Eventually she started wandering over to the livestock pens—she always had been a sucker for animals—and Tolan shrugged.

"Losing Hershel hit her hard," he admitted. "She hardly goes outside anymore. Fluff's become obsessed with reading and researching, certain that she'll find a way to bring him back." The bodyguard went quiet as he rubbed his mouth in thought. "Reminds me of you, actually," he admitted finally. "When your father disappeared all those years ago. Except Hershel isn't just out wandering; he's gone."

Theo's gaze dropped to the dusty ground. "Yeah. But I can't blame her for having hope."

Tolan turned to give him a disgusted look. "Not you too, Freak."

"I know Hershel's not coming back!" Theo snapped defensively. "I just remember what it was like, being that age. Wanting to believe that no one was _really_ gone."

Tolan's annoyance seemed to evaporate, and he sagged a little. "We're just hoping that she can push past this."

Theo nodded distantly, and Tolan changed the subject.

"How's your girlfriend?"

Theo smiled. "Haiven's doing well. She's training with Iona right now, actually. Trying to reconnect with her powers, or something." He shrugged. "Not that she needs to, but they think that it has something to do with her voice."

Tolan seemed distracted as he watched Pippa scamper down an alley. Theo was lost in thoughts of his own; hearing that Pippa was struggling to come to terms with Hershel's death reminded him of his conversations with Iona.

"Hey…Tol?"

The guard glanced over and Theo cleared his throat.

"Have you like…I dunno. Have you heard Hershel, or anything?"

Tolan just stared, and Theodynn immediately flushed.

"It's just I hear his voice sometimes and Iona mentioned that Myrah was _too_ and I wondered if that was like a normal thing. For grief. Or whatever."

Tolan didn't answer right away. "I dunno. Maybe."

Theo blinked. "Maybe what? Maybe you've heard him, or maybe that's normal?"

Tolan seemed uncomfortable as he shrugged. "I said I don't know, Freak. I mean…I wouldn't say hearing things is _normal._ But when people are grieving…"

His eyes went back over at where Pippa had come out of the alley, having found a stick. They watched as she angrily stabbed at the ground as she walked around, clearly still annoyed at the fact that they were still there.

"When you grieve, nothing is really normal anymore."

* * *

Pippa swung the stick again, feeling irritated. Normally, she really _would _love to explore a place like this. In fact, part of her yearned to just ignore her responsibilities and go find some cool rocks. This place looked like somewhere that would have _lots_ of cool rocks!

But she couldn't do that. She puffed out her chest a little; she wasn't six anymore. She was _seven, _and once again it was up to her to get her Uncle Hershel back because no one else seemed to realize that he _wasn__'t dead._ It was so hard being the smartest person in her family, she decided.

"Who are you?"

The voice chimed in right next to her, and she whirled around. The boy cried out as she unleashed an attack with the stick she was holding.

"Are you _crazy?__" _he yelled, and she paused to glare.

"Don't sneak up on me! I'm doing something very important!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're just muttering to yourself and carrying around a stick!"

Stupid kid. "I am _so_ doing something important!" she chastised, folding her arms crossly. "I'm trying to think of a way to save my Uncle Hershel!"

The boy blinked in surprise. "Ghost man?"

Pippa's annoyance evaporated instantly. She lunged towards the boy in excitement. "You've seen him too?!"

The boy balked, confused and frightened. "I mean…yeah, a long time ago. He used to come here all the time. We called him ghost man cuz he was white all over, like a ghost…"

Pippa's excitement dulled and she sagged in disappointment. "You haven't really seen him," she accused. "You just knew him back when he was alive. I mean, more alive. He's not _dead.__"_

The boy just stared, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" she demanded, and the boy flushed.

"That's what I asked _you,__"_ he reminded angrily. "You're the one in _my_ village!"

"You're the one with weird colored hair!"

He scowled. "You're one to talk about weird hair," he muttered, gesturing to the fluffy cloud of hair on the top of her head.

"I'm Pippa," the curly-haired girl stated haughtily, patting her hair protectively. "I'm here with my Dad to see Prince Theo."

"I'm Dune," the kid replied. "Who's your Dad?"

Pippa pointed and Dune turned.

"Oh, him. He's come lots," he said. "He's a real piece of work."

"How dare you!" Pippa yelled, taking a threatening step closer with her stick. Dune flung his hands up in defense.

"That's just what the grown-ups say!" he pointed out. "I don't even know what a piece of work _is.__"_

She scoffed. "Shows what you know. Beat it, kid…I got stuff to do."

"Don't call me kid! I bet I'm older than you!" Dune challenged.

"Oh yeah? I'm _seven,__" _Pippa pointed out. Dune sagged in defeat.

"Well…I'm _almost_ seven," he muttered in reply, and Pippa rolled her eyes.

"And I'm taller than you. So you have to do what I say."

He scowled again. "Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do _not!__"_

"_Do to!__"_

They glared at each other a little longer, and then Dune looked down to flick a bug off his arm.

"So do you wanna play or something?" he asked. Pippa sighed dramatically.

"I already told you, I'm trying to figure stuff out. I don't have time to play."

Dune pouted. "That's boring."

"That's what happens when you're seven. You have responsibilities."

"Seven is still a kid!" Dune argued. "My brother's ten and he doesn't even have his own sword, let alone 'sponsibilities."

Pippa rolled her eyes. She poked the ground a couple more times with her stick, trying to look like she was doing something important so the kid would get the hint and leave. But Dune just stood and watched her.

"Why are ya poking the ground?"

She scowled. "Go away."

"_You_ go away! This is my land!"

They glared at each other again, and Pippa finally huffed.

"_Fine._"

She turned to leave, but Dune trailed along after her. "You ever play rocks and sticks?"

Pippa ignored him, but he didn't seem to realize as he sped up his gait to match hers.

"Have you?" he pressed again.

"No."

"It's where I have rocks and you have sticks and you haveta try to steal all my rocks before I get all your sticks."

"That sounds like a baby game," Pippa said, though part of her immediately wanted to play the game that he outlined. She could win, too.

"Is _not._ Even the teenagers play it sometimes. 'Cept they just beat each other up afterward."

Pippa finally stopped, turning to give Dune the evil eye. She almost told him to get lost again, but then in the distance she could see her father talking with Theo. By now, some other people had come over too. Her heart sank a little; were they _really_ going to be here all day?

She turned on Dune so quickly that he fell backward onto his backside. "Fine, I'll play your baby game on one condition."

Dune tilted his head and Pippa smiled.

"I get to be rocks."

283

_M,_

_ I__'ll have you know that Dani has stolen that snake-skin three or four times already to do who knows what with it. Are you sure she can't just have it? She's way more invested than I am. Not that I don't love it…it's just…a creepy snakeskin. (No, that wasn't meant to offend Oni-snake. Sheesh; she doesn't actually understand these letters. Snakes don't GET offended. Unless they're Serpentine, I guess, but that's a whole different conversation.)_

_I still haven__'t gotten back to Professor Snyder about the competition. I think that the date for signing up might have passed. (DON'T say it's cuz you aren't here to dance with me, because the competition is only for solo acts anyways. It's just…with everything else I'm trying to stay on top of…classes and performances and being ambassador…)_

_Theo told me at the last performance that he almost invited Haiven. I have no idea how she would react to Ninjago, and it makes me uncomfortable that he was going to invite her. Not that I don__'t like her…persay…just that feels like a serious thing to do? Like sure, they've been dating for a few months or whatever, but he's still 18 for a few more months. And even 19 isn't very old. _

_Why couldn__'t he have waited a few more years before finding someone he liked who actually liked him back?_

_Anyways, he was kinda acting weird when he talked to me. He kept asking me about Hershel (you know, the guy that died last year). I don__'t know if I should be worried about him or not…he mentioned that he heard Hershel's voice a couple times or something weird like that and wondered if I did too. But I haven't…I don't think I've even dreamed about him or anything. My dad says its normal to hear people's voices who die, like it's your memories or whatever, but I'm worried. Could Theo still have some kind of weird link to the Departed Realm from when _he_ died? Is that why it sounds like Hershel is talking to him?_

_I don__'t expect you to answer, or anything. I just am thinking aloud. Or…writing aloud?_

_You__'ve moved on from the jungle by now, right? Also, tell Oni-snake good job for scaring your Gramps. Not that she'll understand me, but you know. Respect for that. _

_Don__'t freeze on that mountain; even in the spring, it can be freezing. _

_-Amber_

_(P.S—the record fits nicely on my necklace. I__'ve already gotten a few compliments, so thanks. When is your birthday, btw?)_

* * *

"It rains a lot here."

Syn stared out of the window at the drizzle, and Myrah lowered the scroll she was reading as she sat in a nearby chair.

"During this season it does. We're closer to the ocean than the Central or North Provinces," she pointed out. Syn nodded to herself as she looked over.

"What are you reading?"

"Healer's records," Myrah admitted, her eyes scanning the page once again. "Mostly, they're just about war. For healer's records, they don't mention much _healing._"

"Phos used to say that the true healing art had to be passed from teacher to student; they weren't supposed to write it down."

Myrah frowned as she glanced up. "Someone should write it down. The West has few healers still…if there was some kind of _manual, _more people could learn the basics."

Syn didn't say anything, and the leader cleared her throat. Syn glanced over. "What?"

"Didn't you train under Archtivus?"

The healer finally realized what Myrah was implying. She flushed and shook her head.

"I can't do it."

Myrah leaned forward. "You know more than anyone else I know about healing."

"I said I _can__'t." _Syn's voice took on an edge, and she watched as Myrah's expression became blank once again. Feeling a twist of guilt, she explained herself softly. "I…I don't write very well."

Myrah blinked. "You can't write?"

"I _can._ But mainly just shorthand," Syn said defensively. "I can paint and read and draw…but writing has always been difficult."

She waited for the leader to say something patronizing; she knew by now that Myrah didn't necessarily _mean_ to be patronizing, but things she said came across that way. But instead, the pregnant woman leaned back in her chair.

"I wouldn't mind writing it," she mused softly. "If you told me what to write."

Syn wasn't sure what to think about the offer, so she changed the subject. "How are you feeling?" she asked, coming over to stand closer to Myrah. The woman's expression flickered with unease as she looked at her large middle.

"I'm fine," she started, a hand resting on her stomach. "It's just…it's close now."

"Delivery can be a daunting thing," Syn remembered. "But you were able to beat that fever, so the baby should be fine."

"Are you sure that the fever won't have affected him?" the leader finally asked quietly.

"It should be alright…though we won't _really_ know how it affected the baby until it comes," Syn offered. Myrah hardly looked comforted, and the healer rubbed at goosebumps on her arms. "Have you felt it move around?"

"He still kicks," Myrah said, frowning at her stomach. "And shifts. I know he's alive. I just worry that something will have happened to him."

They fell silent, and then Myrah jumped. Syn looked at her in surprise, and the leader looked up.

"He must have heard us talking about him," she explained with a small smile. Syn realized that the baby was kicking, and her heart pounded. After a moment she cleared her throat and Myrah raised an eyebrow.

"Do you…do you mind if I…"

Myrah realized what she was asking and fell quiet. Syn thought that was her way of saying no, but then the leader was reaching out to take her hand. The healer didn't say anything as Myrah carefully led their hands to a spot on the side of her large stomach. For a minute there was nothing, but then Syn felt the tell-tale kicking motions. She gasped, and she could see Myrah smiling slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"He's got some strength to him," the leader mused. "I just hope that everything is ok…when he finally comes."

Syn looked over to catch the wistful look in the leader's gaze as Myrah looked away. It occurred to the healer that this was a special moment…but no doubt Myrah wished she could have spent it with her husband. It caused that heavy, squeezing feeling to bloom in Syn's heart. Hershel would never get this chance. He would never meet his child.

"You're still convinced it's a boy, huh?" Syn finally murmured. She pulled her hand away gently and Myrah met her eye evenly once more.

"It _is_ a boy."

Syn couldn't help but smile. She had found Myrah to be just as stubborn as her family over the months that they had stayed here. She went to say something more, but the door to the library opened with a bang. They turned to see an angry Pippa coming in. She was soaked and scowling.

"Pippa! What are you doing back?" Syn demanded as she came over to her dripping daughter. "You were supposed to be at the hidden village again today."

"I _did_ go to the stupid village again today," Pippa griped, folding her arms. "But I'm never ever going back!"

Syn frowned. "Did you walk home alone?" Pippa didn't answer and her mother knelt to look her in the eye. "Does your father even know you're here?"

"I don't _care!__" _Pippa stamped her foot, and Syn was surprised to see the tears in her daughters eyes. "I didn't want to go to that village _anyways_ and it was raining and…and Dune was being so _stupid__…."_

"Dune?" Syn asked. "That…friend you made there?"

"_He said we can__'t be friends anymore!" _Pippa stamped the ground in anger, sending water flying. "He said I'm mean and bossy and he wouldn't do what I said! And it's not _my fault he__'s a poor sport!"_

Syn's expression softened as she realized what was going on.

"A poor sport in what?" she asked gently, and Pippa scowled.

"We were sword fighting. Not even with _real swords_ cuz Dad wouldn't let me. And he cried cuz I beat him over and over and over and said I hurt him but _he__'s just a wimp."_

"Pippa!"

The child wiped at her nose as Syn frowned. Pippa didn't look apologetic. "I beat him fair and square," she said defensively. "I didn't cheat or anything. So he had _nothing_ to cry about."

Syn sighed, tugging at her daughter's soaked tunic. "Let's get you changed into some dry clothes, Pippa," she suggested softly. "Then we can talk about your friend."

"He's not my friend! Not if he can't even sword fight without _crying!__"_

Syn didn't point out that Pippa herself was crying right now…over the same sword fight. Instead, she cupped her daughter's cold face.

"You were trained by the best, remember," she murmured to her daughter. "There aren't many kids who can fight as well as you can. Instead of beating people over and over, maybe you could show them how to get better."

Pippa just stared at the ground, not committing to anything. Syn tilted her head.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to fight people who know what they're doing?" she pressed gently.

Pippa scoffed. "Yeah, it _would._ But Dad's too busy helping Theo or training the dragon guard and none of them will agree to fight me. And Myrah's still got a baby in her tummy!"

Syn glanced over at the leader for the first time to see Myrah watching the whole conversation with mild interest. The healer finally shook her head as she put a hand on Pippa's shoulder.

"We need to get you in dry clothes, so you don't get sick," she said firmly, and Pippa shivered.

"Ok," she finally agreed. Syn gave her a little smile.

"Just let things sit for a little while. After a week or so, you and Dune will probably forget you were ever mad at each other."

Pippa shook her head. "No, I'm mad at him. I'm gonna stay mad at him _forever._"

Syn chuckled as she began leading her daughter out of the library.

"You know, that's how I felt about your father, once. Now look at us."

Pippa squinted up at her in confusion. "What?"

"Let's just go get you changed, Pip."

* * *

Theo munched happily on the food Haiven had made, and she gestured at him to slow down. He grinned before taking an even bigger bite.

"Ithsgood!"

She smacked him on the arm and he struggled a little to swallow. Haiven pushed the water glass over to him, raising an eyebrow. He accepted it gratefully and managed to get food down.

"I _was_ going slow," he pointed out. "I was just taking large bites!"

_How old are you?_ Her look said, and he chuckled to himself.

"Thanks for lunch," he pointed out. She smiled a little there, and gestured to the chess set sitting near the fireplace. Theo's eyes rested on it and finally sighed.

"Now, why would I want to play that with you, when you _beat me_ every time?"

Haiven pouted a little and Theo sighed dramatically as he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, you convinced me," he teased with a smile. "But let me finish eating first, alright?"

Haiven rolled her eyes and Theo took another bite.

"Are you gonna eat anything?" he asked around the food in his mouth, and she wagged a finger at him. He frowned, thinking she was telling him that she _wasn__'t_ going to eat. But then she was pantomiming talking with her mouth full and he reddened. He swallowed sheepishly.

"Sorry," he offered, and she wagged a finger one last time in reprimand as she went over to where she had dished him up. He craned his neck and realized that she was making herself a plate.

"Oh, good. I was starting to worry that I make you lose your appetite when I'm here."

She rolled her eyes again, coming to her seat cushion with her plate. She sat the plate in front of the cushion and then sat, putting her arms around her plate protectively. Theo frowned.

"What are you doing?"

She continued to block her plate, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're….protecting your food?" he guessed. She smiled with a quick nod, and then pointed at him. Theo blinked. "You're protecting your food from _me?__"_

She laughed, and Theo tried to scowl. It was hard though; his mouth only ever wanted to smile around Haiven.

"Are you saying that I eat all the food?!"

She laughed again, and then gave him a pointed look. He couldn't help but join in her laughter.

"I do not!" he argued, and Haiven began eating with one arm up to block her food from his sight. Theo spoke louder to get his point across.

"I just have a _very healthy appetite,_" he argued, and she looked at him mischievously.

_Is that what you call it?_

"Maybe you should eat faster, if you're afraid I'll steal it all!" he teased, and she rewarded him with a piece of loaf to the face. He sat in shock as it bounced off, and Haiven began laughing again.

"Hey!" he finally managed, a wolfish grin on his face. "That's _wasting food!__"_

She tossed another piece at him and he finally stood to march over to her side of the short table. She immediately covered her plate with her body, and he stood over her with his hands on his hips.

"If you're just going to waste it, maybe I _should_ eat it!" he challenged, and she huddled further in, still shaking with silent laughter. He poked her side and she lurched, exposing her food. Theo tried to grab something, but then Haiven was standing. Capturing his arms easily, the mute Oni leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He laughed.

"Trying to distract me?" he challenged. Haiven just smiled, leaning in. Theo finally sagged in defeat, matching her smile. "I guess it's working," he admitted.

Haiven reached up to tug on a lock of hair dangling near his shoulder, and he winced.

"I need a haircut," he admitted. "It feels like I _always_ need a haircut. I blame my mom; she's got so much hair."

Haiven gave it another tug, gentler this time.

"I'm glad you like it," Theo said with a smile. "Your hair is getting longer too."

She reached up a self-conscious hand, suddenly shy. Theo studied it before continuing.

"Are you going to cut it again?"

Haiven shrugged, looking up at him.

_Should I?_

"Uh…" he blinked and then shrugged. "I don't really care either way. Cut it if you want to?"

She gave him a withering look. _Thanks for your input._

"What?" he laughed. "Why should I decide?" He tugged her hair back with a shy smile. "It looks pretty either way."

Haiven blushed, and Theo pushed her hair out of her face so he could see both her eyes.

"Our food's gonna get cold," he finally realized, and she tugged his hair one last time before moving to sit back down. He headed back over to his plate as well, but he carried it and his sitting cushion over so that he could sit right next to her rather than across from her. She smiled at him as he sat down. Before he could reach for his fork, however, she had captured his right hand with her left. He looked over in surprise.

"I need that to eat!" he argued, and she squeezed his hand once. He scoffed, and she pointed to his left hand. He looked over and laughed.

"Purposely making it hard for me, just so I'll eat slower," he accused, and Haiven shook her head as she took another bite. He tried to wield his fork with his left hand, and did pretty well. Though a couple of times his food slipped off before he could eat it, and Haiven laughed. Eventually they had finished their food and Haiven leaned over to lay on his shoulder. Theo smiled, enjoying the moment and trying to ignore the topic that he had avoided bringing up all night.

He felt her squeeze his hand and glanced over. She looked at him and finally pulled her hand free so that she could use both hands to mimic horns on her head. Theo smiled; it was their sign for Amber. Perhaps not a sign that his sister would appreciate being known for, but he always knew who Haiven meant.

"How's Amber?" he translated, and Haiven reclaimed his hand to squeeze it twice. "She's good; we went and saw her performance, and she was as amazing as always. Her partner's short, though; it's pretty funny. She's gotten taller over the last year."

Haiven was looking at him, like she was still waiting for him to mention something, and he blinked as he realized what it was.

"She liked the shawl," he offered with a smile. "The poppies all around the outside were fantastic, and she said to tell you thank you. You didn't have to do that; I know most Oni don't really celebrate birthdays."

Haiven just shrugged, but she seemed pleased to hear that Amber had liked her gift. Theo's voice was a little softer as he continued.

"I wish you had been able to come with to give it to her yourself."

Her smile faded and she glanced away. Theo sighed.

"I know you aren't really comfortable leaving the village, let alone venturing out of the realm. But…it's just…" What was the best way to bring this up? Haiven was looking at him, obviously suspicious now. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not…going to be able to come over as often anymore."

Haiven just stared, and he wished she didn't look so hurt.

"It has nothing to do with you!" he offered quickly. "It's just, I'm going to be nineteen in a few months, and…well…" he sighed. "I have to take over for my parents someday. This last year, I was supposed to be doing more work than ever with them—being in charge of certain things, maybe starting to help run meetings. Doing more field work. But last year ended up being pretty crazy. It's not that my parents think I haven't been doing enough, but now that things have finally calmed down…"

He trailed off. Haiven was sitting stiffly, her expression hard to read. When her expression was one of the main cues he had to go off of, it made it difficult for him to know what she was thinking when she looked so guarded.

"I have to start sticking closer to the Central Fortress," he finally managed. "As much as I love transporting here and spending the day with you, I can't really do that very often anymore."

Haiven finally burst into motion, her expression betraying her irritation as she made several gestures. He caught her swooping motion across her forehead with one finger—a pantomimed circlet, which he knew referred to his mother. A moment later she traced an invisible band on her upper arm—his father.

"It wasn't just my parent's idea," he pointed out defensively. "The…well, the other leaders are making comments now too. They keep mentioning that I'm a man now, or whatever, and that they expect to see more of me. Jaqah keeps asking me when I'm available to do things, and I haven't been able to free up much time to meet with her on top of everything else."

Haiven crossed her arms, studying him, and he shrugged in defeat.

"It's just going to be a lot to balance," he concluded. "Being Heir of the Oni, with all the actual responsibility tied to that, and coming to see you and checking on Tobias and everything else."

She narrowed her eyes, and he reached out to take her hand.

"I'm not saying that I'm _never_ going to be able to come. I just can't come as often as I have been.

_How often can you come, then?_ Her eyes seemed to demand, and he rubbed his neck with his free hand.

"At least once a week," he promised. "Maybe twice…if it isn't too busy."

She looked away, and he sighed.

"Are you mad?"

She hesitated for a long time, and his heart pounded. Eventually, Haiven squeezed his hand one time. He sighed in relief.

_But I__'m not happy,_ her expression reminded, and he nodded his understanding.

"I knew that this wouldn't exactly be welcome news," he admitted. "But I will still look forward to seeing you, when I can come."

Haiven sighed. He waited to see if she would say anything, but she just pulled her hand free and went to clear their dirty plates. He followed her to the kitchen.

"I can wash those," he offered, and she shook her head. She gestured to the door, and Theo frowned in hurt. "I don't need to leave right now; I've got the rest of the evening to hang out with you."

Her dubious look was enough to tell him how she felt, and he gently went to take the plates.

"Let me help clean up," he insisted. "Besides, I can't leave right now anyways; I promised you a chess match."

Her small smile in reply made him sigh in relief.

"But this time, I get to be Dragons," he said. "I think you have the advantage when I let you go first."

Haiven rolled her eyes, but reached out to take his hand again.

_Deal._

23


	96. The Path Forward: Chapter 96

284

_Amber,_

_You weren__'t kidding; I still haven't been able to go outside without a coat up in these mountains. I guess the best I can hope for is a time where I can just wear a jacket instead. You mentioned my birthday. It's in September, technically, but I don't really celebrate it much. I mean, I celebrate—Gramps takes me out to dinner and ice cream, usually. My Dad would get me some present or another—usually new dancing shoes, because you know how much those cost. But the whole balloons-cake-bouncy-house-birthday-party…yeah, never had one of those. Not even before Mom…well. You know._

_ Anyways, any party I could have would be nothing compared to the one I__'ve already been to—I mean, you had a cameo by the green ninja. Can't beat that, huh?_

_Oni-snake hates the cold. I had to buy her a heat lamp. Gramps still wishes I didn__'t even want her (I found out who I got my fear of snakes from) but she's slowly growing on him. He's braver than I am, though—I mean, he is the one who fed her those eggs back in the day and nursed her back to health. So if I can conquer my fear of snakes, surely he can, too. _

_ In other news, my only local friend is said snake. Which is a little depressing. Even the oldies back at the oasis let me play checkers or bingo (as long as I let them win, of course.) But no one here likes dancing. Gramps did warn me that this would be one of the hardest parts of the tour—he didn__'t even gain ground in his last tour. I asked him why we even came and he was super cryptic like "Just a hunch" or something like that. What the heck, Gramps. It turns out that when people live in a cold place all year long, they kind of turn into jerks. Or maybe it's just this town. Who knows. I've been yelled at three times just for walking down the street. Walking down the street! Like, YOU DON'T OWN THE STREET. _

_ Sorry, you probably don__'t need to hear all that. I'm glad your performance went well. (You still haven't told me much about your partner. What are you hiding, Oni-girl?) I…don't know what to say about Theo. I talked to my Gramps a little (super generically, of course. Didn't mention you or Theo at all.) But it just got him on this long tangent about all the friends he's lost over the years. Which was kind of sad. I've decided it's probably not easy getting old. But tangent aside, he mentioned hearing old friends or dreaming about them, so maybe it's not too crazy? And I can't help with the whole sibling-with-serious-girlfriend thing either. Only child problems. (Or blessings?)_

_ I can__'t believe that you would trust the Piano with Oni-snake's skin. Knowing her, she'll run it up the flag-pole or something. Or turn it into some kind of weird belt. Or make a harmonica out of it or something weird. (Is Oni-snake not sacred to you?)_

_ Anyways, I remember that this stretch in school isn__'t really easy—it kinda drags. So good luck on getting through it. Let me know how things go. _

_ I think you should do the competition. Not that you have to listen to me. But you would win. _

_ -M_

* * *

"Hurry up, Fluff!"

Lightning struck in the distance as Tolan and Pippa finally made it to the Western Fortress. Guards opened the door to emit them, and both father and daughter shook out their dripping arms as they stood in the entryway.

"It rains too much here," Pippa griped, wringing out her tunic. Tolan wiped his face. Rather than matching his daughter's annoyance, he was chuckling.

"I remember these thunderstorms," he murmured. "Had a lot of fun during this season of the year. Harder to fight in the mud, but not impossible."

Pippa shook her whole body, looking much like Baffa shaking himself after getting wet.

"This is a bad storm," she noted sagely, turning to the closed door as if to glare at the bucketing rain.

"It is more severe than the others," he finally admitted. Pippa shivered, and he glanced over with a frown. "Let's go change."

"Does it just rain and rain and rain here?" she muttered as they dripped their way down the hallways. Tolan smiled.

"Nah; it's just been bad the last month or so. Probably will last another month, and then it will only rain occasionally again."

Pippa scowled as she reached her room. Tolan left her as he went to change in his and Syn's bedroom. He headed in, finding it empty. He wondered distantly where Syn was, but didn't think much about it as he grabbed a scratchy towel to dry off with. Soon he was dressed, and a few minutes later Pippa came running in.

"Can we go fight?"

He put his hands on his hips, studying her dubiously.

"Fight where?"

"In the practice field!" she said, as if it should have been obvious. Tolan scoffed.

"We just got into dry clothes, Fluff. It's bucketing out there!"

"But you said fighting in the mud was more fun!" she complained. "And you never fight with me! You didn't even help me teach Dune how ta fight because you were too busy!"

Tolan hesitated, and she pouted.

"We don't get to fight anymore."

He met her eye evenly for a minute or so, but eventually he had to look away from her pleading look.

"Your Mom will be on my case about fever if I take you out there, with all the…"

His words trailed off as the door opened to emit a worried-looking servant. He blinked as the girl ran over to the wall, going straight for Syn's medicinal bag.

"Hey!"

The girl jumped a mile in the air; it seemed she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized there were two other people standing in the room. She looked up fearfully, and Tolan frowned.

"What are you doing with that?"

"The…the Healer sent me to fetch it," the servant explained quickly, and Tolan felt uneasy.

"Why?"

"Leader Myrah is delivering her child."

Her words were rushed, and sounded both desperate and apologetic. Tolan froze, but he still managed to catch Pippa as she darted for the door.

"Fluff!"

"Myrah's having her baby! _She__'s having the baby!"_

He yanked her back, giving her a stern look. "We can't go in there, Fluff."

She scowled. "Why? I wanna see the baby being born!"

Tolan shuddered as a memory flashed in his mind. The servant spoke up then, cutting into his thoughts.

"Can…can I go?"

He looked back up and waved her away. "Yeah, get out of here."

"Why can't I go watch for the baby? I wanna be there!" Pippa complained as the servant bolted from the room. Tolan met his daughter's eye once again.

"Pippa," he said, and she finally looked away at his serious tone. "It's not an easy process, alright? We need to give them privacy—they don't need the likes of us in there distracting and making things more complicated."

"I would be _good,__"_ she complained, but Tolan shook his head.

"C'mon Fluff. Let's go fight."

"But I want to see the baby!"

"Fight or go to bed. Those are the options."

She finally scowled.

"I'm going to beat you this time. Mud or no mud."

* * *

Myrah wouldn't scream. Syn's hands were shaking as she tried to break through to the Western Leader.

"You need to let it out," she chastised. "You've got to scream. You've got to breathe."

Myrah didn't answer. Pain was written all over her face, but her breaths were shallow and she wasn't making much noise at all. Every few minutes her body jerked with pain, but it was like she was struck mute by the pain and shock and fear. Syn had delivered many children over the years, and she had never really come across this. She's never had a problem convincing people to scream before; that was usually the part that came naturally.

Her hand clamped down on the leader's shoulder, and she squeezed firmly to make Myrah look up at her.

"Breathe!" she ordered. Myrah's expression clouded and Syn shook her shoulder. "Deeper; breath _deeper._"

Myrah took a deeper breath at last, but then her expression twisted with agony. She was holding her breath again and Syn shook her head.

"You can't do this, Myrah. Let it out. You can't bottle up the pain…not this pain."

The Leader's gaze was distant. It had been a few hours of this, and Syn was scared of what would happen now that they were approaching the hardest part. If Myrah wasn't getting enough air, she could black out, and she knew that was just going to make everything harder. If not impossible.

Tears were leaking out of Myrah's eyes as she squeezed them closed, shaking through the moments of pain. Syn pushed sweaty hair out of her face and finally went back to holding Myrah's hand. The Western Leader's grip was ferocious, and Syn winced in pain.

"It's getting close," she realized. "It's closer together. Myrah, you've got to breathe. _Please.__"_

The leader managed to breathe again, and a sob escaped. Syn's heart was pounding, and she squeezed Myrah's hand back as best she could.

"Good…again. Do it again."

But tears were trailing silently down the sides of Myrah's face, her breaths reverting back to being quick and shallow. Her grip was becoming more lax. Syn's own eyes were filled with tears. Because she knew that _she_ wasn't the one the Western Leader would have preferred to be there. She wasn't the one who could break through the pain barrier. Syn wished that she could be like Hershel—be that calm, soothing voice in the midst of a storm of fiery agony.

But she wasn't Hershel.

"Just _scream!__"_

Syn was yelling herself now. She didn't often get to this point of desperate frustration—except in those times in her career where there had been complications. Where they had lost the mother or child or both…

"The baby's already early!" she yelled, and Myrah's eyes opened at last to fix on the flushed healer nearby. "You've got to breathe; you've got to fight through this!"

Myrah shuddered with another wave of pain, and Syn glared as she continued.

"You don't have to keep it in! _Don__'t keep it in anymore!"_

Myrah was just staring at her, her expression unreadable besides her obvious pain. Syn shook the hand she was holding.

"After everything you've been through, you should be able to scream!" Syn said. Her emotions were making her heady, and it was hard to know how much of this was still about making it through delivery and how much of it was her own pent up feelings about the last year. "After everything from these last few months…after losing _Hershel__…" _Tears were running down both of their faces. "Ancients, Myrah…_SCREAM!__"_

Another wave of pain—Myrah was squeezing her hand once again. It was getting closer to the point where she would need to push. It was hard to know whose grip was tightest now as Syn tightened her own grip once again. Thunder crashed in the window as rain pelted the glass, and the room flickered with candlelight.

"Do it for the baby!" Syn tried; it was hard to see someone cutting themselves off from any kind of relief when the agony was so obvious. "Do it for Hershel…Ancient's alive, _do it for yourself.__"_

Myrah's breathing was becoming deeper now, and Syn swallowed. She had to pull out of the death-hold in order to position herself for the last leg of the delivery. Syn shoved her hair out of her face again, taking her own deep breath. The storm rattled the window, and the healer steeled herself.

"Alright," she said loudly, in order to be heard over the thunder outside. "You need to push."

A flash of lightning illuminated Myrah's anguished face as her scream finally pierced the room.

* * *

It was horrible. Everything jarred her senses in that moment—the crashing sounds of thunder grated on her ears. The flickering, inconsistent candlelight coupled with blinding lightning caused her to squeeze her eyes closed. But more than anything, there was pain.

The agony made everything else seem both inconsequential and extraneous at the same time. Every flash of light, every reminder from Syn, and even her own efforts to breathe through the pain seemed to compound and make the moment feel impossible. Yet she stayed silent, because for some reason she felt trapped within herself. It was like her mind refused to let her verbalize the pain…as if it was some requirement that she suffer alone.

More than anything, the pain just reminded her of what was coming. She needed it to be over—she desperately yearned for the end of the pain. Tears ran down her face, hot on her cheeks, but cold by the time they dripped down her neck.

But after the delivery, she would be a mother. While the theory of raising the child alone had always hurt, now she was in the moment of actualization. It cut almost as deeply as the physical pain.

Syn's words faded in and out; it was hard to hear over the thunder and the blood pounding in her ears. The healer was ordering her to scream, but they kept choking in her throat. How could screaming help? How could _anything_ truly help at this point to bring her back from the edge? She wasn't sure what she was on the edge _of. _It just felt like she was teetering over something deep and crushing, that she wouldn't be able to return from.

There was pain in her hand that she was distantly aware of—Syn was squeezing it back. But it was hardly anything compared to the wave of misery that washed over her once again. She realized that she was screaming—in her mind, she was screaming. She was cursing everything; the pain, childbirth, the storm outside. But as she sobbed silently, she raged against the Island, and Iona, even Bula. Everything that had combined to take her love from her.

Syn's voice was cutting in through the agony, begging her to let it out.

"Do it for the baby! Do it for Hershel…Ancient's alive, _do it for yourself.__"_

Her eyes closed again, wishing for the pain to end. Part of her begged herself to hold on, for the very reasons Syn had outlined. She couldn't give up on the baby…she couldn't fail Hershel. But when it came to herself? She just wanted to die.

_"…Push…"_

She was vaguely aware of the command, and she realized with fear what it meant. The agony thus far had already been excruciating…how could she survive anything more?

_I can__'t…_

That was the moment when the reality of the situation overwhelmed her. If she couldn't do this, she could lose the baby. She could lose _herself. _ But though she had been raised to never give up—to follow through—it was too much in this moment. More than any other point in her entire life…she ached to just give up.

In that moment of desolation, she felt something. The hand Syn had been squeezing was empty now; the healer had moved. But there was a brush of something there—some memory nagging at the back of her mind—and she was filled with feelings that weren't her own. Her smothering despair was filled with that overwhelming feeling—How she managed to feel it through the wave of pain and fear was a mystery to her. It was the same feeling from her visit to the Island—that warm feeling that was either hope or love.

Her eyes flew open, and the scream ripped from her, as if finally unlocked by that moment of comforting warmth.

Time was measured by lightning flashes, screams of desperation, and Syn's firm orders. Myrah lost count of all of them. It seemed like everything was reaching a crescendo; the light wavered as the storm raged and she gave one last ferocious yell.

And suddenly the world felt like it had frozen. The intense pain that had been going on for hours suddenly ended, and even the sounds of thunder and rain seemed to fade. For a few moments, the only sound was Myrah's gasping breaths and the pounding of her heart in her ears.

A wail echoed in the silence—the sound of life in the eye of the storm. Myrah sobbed in relief as her eyesight blurred on the edges. At first, she thought it was tears, but when it began to fade completely, she realized she was blacking out.

She tried to say something, but her words were lost to the continued crying as she collapsed back into the pillows that had been supporting her.

285

Syn knew it was necessary for newborns to cry. They had to fill their lungs with air to breathe. But the healer's hands shook as she looked down at the wet bundle and listened to its pitiful wails. It was as if the infant was already mourning the circumstances he had been born into.

Syn tutted comfortingly. She glanced up, and her heart sank as she realized that Myrah had passed out. She had to rouse the leader; the process wasn't over yet. But as the small infant waved it's fists in the muggy air, she decided to care for it first.

She studied the newborn's tiny features, her heart aching. Myrah was right after all; the infant was a boy.

"Don't cry," she comforted, deftly working to cut the cord and wrap his wriggling body. "It's alright…"

The infant whimpered, not convinced from its crying. She pulled it close, sinking into a chair. Syn realized she was exhausted, and suddenly yearned for her bed. The whimpers were becoming softer as Syn bounced the infant gently, and she sighed in relief.

"There you go," she murmured to it. "I know it's a shock, coming out into the world. Especially since you were still supposed to have a few more weeks. But I guess that you just couldn't wait, huh?"

Rain pattered on the window as the baby finally fell asleep. Syn sighed, rubbing a hand on the newborn's matted hair.

"You'll make it, though. You come from a durable legacy." Syn glanced up at where Myrah was sleeping. "Your mother is a strong woman. And your father…"

Her words choked in her throat, tears blurring her vision. The baby shivered as Syn held it close, and she wiped her eyes on her shoulder as best she could, seeing that her hands were still covered in fluid from the birth. She barely managed to get the words out as the rain picked up again outside.

"Your father would have loved to be here."

* * *

The leader was only partly cognizant through the rest of the process, roused several times by a strange smell each time pain sent her consciousness running. The aroma was familiar, and Myrah finally gasped, fully awake. For a moment, the exhausted leader was dazed, trying to remember where she was. Why everything hurt.

Syn was standing right next to her, and Myrah saw that the healer was holding some kind of herb. She was pretty sure she recognized it from Hershel's lessons. She couldn't remember the name, but she knew it was used in reviving those who passed out.

Panic shot through her as she finally remembered what she was doing there.

"The baby—" she gasped, but Syn put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," the curly-haired woman assured, her expression calm in the candlelight. Myrah swallowed, and Syn turned and walked over to pick a small bundle up from the place she had laid it on the large bed. Myrah followed her with her eyes, her heart pounding as she realized what the bundle was.

"You were right," Syn offered as she laid the infant on Myrah's chest. "It's a boy."

Myrah stared at the child, her mind blank with exhaustion and confusion. She knew it was hers…this was the tiny being she had been carrying around inside for the past eight and a half months. And yet, she couldn't do anything but stare woodenly.

Syn frowned, guiding the new mother's hand onto the child's back to keep him in place. When Myrah didn't say anything—didn't even move—the healer cleared her throat.

"Are you alright?" she asked, but Myrah still didn't respond. Syn immediately reached out to prod her on the shoulder, feeling worried. "Myrah?"

The leader's gaze finally shifted to Syn, and the healer realized that Myrah's eyes were filled with tears. But instead of tears of relief or joy, Myrah looked miserable.

"I can't do this."

Syn's heart pounded at the hopelessness in the leader's voice.

"Of course you can…"

"Look at him!" Myrah demanded, and Syn turned back to the tiny form resting on his mother. He was fast asleep, bundled in a blanket. The infant was small—smaller than most newborns that she delivered. But considering that he hadn't made it to the true time of delivery, that was to be expected. At least he was healthy and strong. However, Myrah's hands shook with doubt as she continued, tears leaking down the sides of her face now.

"He's so tiny…so vulnerable. How will I ever be able to care for him, the way he needs? How could I ever do it?" Myrah had turned back to the baby now, shaking her head. "I've already failed in so many ways this last year…this is something I can't afford to fail. I can't afford to ruin this too!"

Syn felt frozen as she watched the leader cry, in obvious despair. As her mind struggled to think of some way to comfort Myrah, an idea struck. Her eyes drifted to the tiny infant lying on Myrah. His tiny hand poking out from the blanket, his shock of black hair. Even though he was so young, she could already see the traces of her brother in the baby's tiny features.

_I could raise him,_ she realized. If Myrah couldn't do it, she could. If she offered—pointed out the many ways that _she_ could provide for the infant that the leader could not—she knew Myrah would agree. It was clear she was terrified at the thought of becoming a mother on top of being a leader.

Syn's mind immediately ran with the idea, picturing the possibilities. Her brother's child should be close to family regardless, with Hershel gone. Pippa would accept the child with no complaints, Syn knew. The hardest to convince would be Tolan…but she knew that he would accept the child in the end. They could raise him, keep him safe, teach him about his father. Myrah had gotten the baby this far, but now it was time for him to be in the hands of those who could take care of him. Who could love him…

Her mouth was already opening with the proposal, but she froze as her eyes focused on mother and son again. Myrah was still crying, no doubt terrified of the future that laid before her, but her eyes were on her son. The hand not holding the bundle to her was gently tracing the outline of the infant's face, as if she was memorizing every detail.

The understanding sat in Syn's chest like a blazing rock, heavy and hot. She would have treated that child like the son she never had—raised him as if she had been his true mother. But she wasn't his mother. Myrah was, and no matter how often the leader had referred to the baby as _Hershel__'s_ son, the truth was he was her son too. The child needed its true mother. As Syn studied Myrah's interactions with the newborn, the healer also realized that Myrah was going to need her son just as badly as he needed her.

Syn knelt next to Myrah's bed, her expression becoming firm with resolve. "You can do this, Myrah."

The leader tore her eyes away from her son, turning until her copper-streaked eyes met Syn's brown ones.

"How can I? With all that could go wrong…with everything against us…"

Syn reached out to take the leader's hand, offering a comforting smile. "I had these same fears, when I had Pippa," she said, suddenly remembering her experience so clearly. "It's normal for a mother to feel the weight of responsibility, and to wonder if they will be enough for their child. It's good, even, because it means that you care about what's going to happen to him."

"Of course I care," Myrah breathed, her expression flickering with pain. "But that doesn't mean I'll be a good mother."

Rain continued to pelt the window; the storm had lasted for what felt like an eternity. Syn tried to think of what to say to her sister-in-law, her own past memories playing at the front of her mind.

_"Hersh…what if I can't do this? I want to do everything right…help her know that we love her. Protect her…but what if I can't?"_

_ A cool hand took hers, and Hershel shook his head at her fears. _

_"You'll be a great mother, Syn. You're a natural…you already know you have what it takes."_

Syn squeezed the hand she was holding, giving Myrah a determined look. "You are a natural leader," she pointed out softly. "You will be a great mother; you have what it takes."

Myrah's eyes widened; no doubt the leader was surprised by the genuine compliment. Syn hadn't really even seen it coming either, but it felt like the right thing to say. It was what Hershel would have said.

Syn pushed herself to her feet, meeting Myrah's eye calmly. "You are his mother, and he needs _you._"

"But—" There was still a stubborn doubt in the leader's eyes.

Syn cut her off. "Can you love him?"

Myrah fell silent, and Syn raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"Because if you can love him, then the rest will come. I promise."

The leader looked away, her gaze falling on her tiny son once again. Syn could see that Myrah's hands were trembling, and the healer swallowed before pressing softly.

"So can you love him?"

"I already do." Myrah's voice broke at the confession, her body shaking with sobs as she finally pulled the infant close. The newborn squeaked in his sleep, though the shaking seemed to soothe him more than anything. He looked so small in Myrah's arms…but he also looked so safe. Syn smiled, feeling bittersweet as she watched. "But what if it _isn__'t_ enough?" Myrah was asking now, one hand gently stroking the back of her son's head. "I don't show emotion well…what if I can't express it in the way he needs? Hershel was the one who taught me what love even _was._ I…I need Hershel…"

They cried together at that, but Syn knew that they would have at some point. There was no getting around the lack of her brother's presence; it was the hoofer in the room that tainted even the beautiful charm of new life.

"I can't do this alone," Myrah was murmuring, her child now held tight to her chest as if she was afraid he would disappear like her husband had.

Syn wiped at the tears on her face. "You aren't alone, Myrah."

The leader looked up, and Syn smiled shakily.

"We'll stay here, for as long as you need. We are here to help the baby…" She swallowed as she continued, her next confession causing her throat to tighten for some reason. "…but we are also here to help you."

It was generally hard to see what Myrah was feeling. But as the leader turned towards her again, Syn was surprised by the genuine gratitude shining in her eyes. However, before either of them could say anything, the infant began to cry. Myrah immediately turned at the sound, her expression both calm and concerned.

"Don't cry, you're alright."

Syn helped Myrah sit up. Once upright, the leader was able to more easily position the newborn. She pulled him close, her eyes scanning his wailing features. Her hold was awkward and stiff—it was clear she wasn't used to holding infants. It suddenly struck Syn that this could be the first infant that Myrah had ever held. But despite her rigidness and uncertainty, the gentle comfort was sincere as Myrah whispered to her son.

"I've got you."

Syn repositioned Myrah's arms, silently coaching her on the best way to hold the crying infant. Soon Myrah's hold was more natural, and the baby's cries finally trailed off as the leader bounced him softly.

"I've got you."

286

Was it the nose? The way his brows furrowed when he was upset? Myrah studied every feature on the infant's face as she tried to figure out what it was that reminded her so much of Hershel.

The child was sleeping now, and Syn had left to go finish cleaning everything that had been used in the birth. She had promised to return soon, but for now Myrah sat alone with her son as the storm continued to rage outside. A flash of lightning lit up the window, followed by a crash of thunder. The sound caused the baby to start from his peaceful slumber. His arms and legs spasmed as his eyes opened with fear, and Myrah's throat tightened at the sight of them.

Though the ridges were muted, making it hard to know what color they would be…the infant's pupils were dark with copper-colored streaks.

_He__'s got your eyes._

The memory faded as the newborn began to cry again, upset by the thunder and the cold. Myrah kissed him softly, murmuring to him.

"It's just a storm," she told him. "But we're safe inside. It cannot get us."

The baby wailed regardless, the sound both strong and pitiful. He really was so tiny; Myrah hadn't seen many babies in her lifetime, but surely they were bigger than this normally. Weren't they?

Myrah was worried when the baby wouldn't stop crying, but soon enough Syn returned to inform her that he was probably hungry. Myrah followed the healer's directions as Syn taught her how to feed her son. Soon enough, the baby seemed placated as it fed, and Myrah marveled at the feelings inside. It was love, she knew…but different than how it had been with Hershel. She wasn't even sure what to call it.

"What are you going to name him?"

Myrah glanced away from her son's face to Syn's small smile. The healer continued, her voice almost teasing.

"After all, names have…"

"…meaning," Myrah finished softly. She remembered talking with Hershel about names. About what to call the child when it was born. She had even tried to think of something over the past months, but to no avail. It would have been easier if names _didn__'t_ have meaning. As it was, it felt like there was so much weight in this decision.

They sat in silence a while, listening to the rain at the window until the infant finally seemed satisfied. Myrah held him close as he fell back to sleep, his expression calm now, despite the continuing storm.

"It was raining when I found him."

Syn looked over from where she was preparing the crib. "What?"

Myrah glanced up to meet her eye. "When Hershel came back from the Island the first time, the villagers found him in the rain. It was raining that day, when I got him back."

Syn looked confused, but Myrah's mind was already weaving a pattern with her memories.

"It was raining again, the moment I lost him forever," she murmured softly. For a moment she let herself relive that heartbreaking moment, when he kissed her in goodbye. Myrah's eyes drifted from Syn's baffled expression to the window, where water continued to stream off the glass.

"Today of all days, when he's finally born, it rained again. A storm worse than any we've seen in a long time. I can't help but feel like it's some kind of sign."

It wasn't a logical train of thought, which was strange coming from someone who was generally as logical as possible. But reason could only point out the pain of the situation, which was no good for helping her choose a name for Hershel's son. She couldn't name the child Loss, or Fear. She couldn't name him Pain or Despair. Those were the themes that reason spat at her—those were the things the logical side of her brain still sometimes blamed love for. She found that she couldn't just rely on logic anymore—not for things like this.

"What kind of sign?" Syn asked, and Myrah bit her lip.

"I don't know," she finally admitted, looking back at the healer. She remembered the touch then; that moment during labor when she had felt like Hershel was with her. Her eyes filled with tears. "It just feels like it's meant to mean something. Like even though it's a small thing, it's not meant to be overlooked."

Syn's eyes drifted back to the tiny infant sleeping in Myrah's arms, her expression becoming thoughtful.

"Why bring it up?" the healer finally asked, and Myrah stroked her son's head softly.

"Because that's what I'm going to name him," she realized, her heart strangely at peace now that she had made a decision. "Raiyn."

Syn was quiet, but then she came over to look closer at the infant. "Raiyn," she repeated softly. "It's perfect." Myrah looked up, not convinced that Syn truly approved. The healer noticed the look and smiled comfortingly. "It fits," Syn insisted. "You know, I didn't grow up in a place with much rain. But with the limited experience that I did have, it was strange how people treated it."

"What do you mean?" Myrah asked. Syn looked down at the infant, her finger rubbing his cheek softly.

"To some, it was frightening…or at least, depressing. To others, it was a much-needed gift for crops or water. I never knew what to think about it. Odd how something could be both a symbol of sorrow and hope at the same time."

Myrah's chest felt tight at that, and Syn was leaning in, as if to take the infant.

"I'll put him in his crib, so you can get some rest…" she was offering. But Myrah balked, pulling him close as she looked up.

"Not yet."

Syn studied her face, but then she nodded with understanding. "Alright."

She went to the fireplace, and Myrah could hear the sounds of the healer making tea. But the leader didn't even look over, her eyes once again glued on her son's tiny, perfect face.

"My little Raiyn."

* * *

"Why does he have that big spot on him?"

Pippa shoved her face into the space where her mother was changing Raiyn's diaper cloth, and the newborn squeaked at her. Syn carefully pushed her daughter back.

"What, Pip?" she asked, her mind far away. Pippa pointed out the large spot on the child' side, a greyish-red color marring his pale skin.

"That big spot! What happened to him?"

Syn glanced down and smiled, finishing wrapping the cloth around Raiyn's tiny legs.

"It's a birthmark, Pip."

"Birthmark? It happened when he got born?"

Syn lifted the infant as he began to fuss, turning to look at her daughter again. "It's just something that he was born _with._ Like how you have curly hair, or freckles."

"That's one big freckle," Pip pointed out, holding her fist up for comparison. The splotch was larger than her fist, taking up a large portion of Raiyn's side under his left arm and stretching onto his back.

"It's not a freckle, exactly," Syn admitted, bouncing the infant to keep him from crying.

"But you said…"

"It's hard to explain," her mother finally explained, exasperated. Pippa shrugged, watching as Syn managed to lull Raiyn back into sleep.

"Can I hold him?" she begged, and Syn smiled a little.

"I don't know. You'd have to be _careful__…"_

_"_I can be careful! I can be _so careful!__"_

The door opened, and Syn looked over to see Myrah coming in. The Western leader still looked tired, but she was dressed and ready for the day. It was almost strange seeing her so put together.

"You seem to be getting your strength back," Syn pointed out, and Myrah nodded once.

"I feel stronger," she offered. Pippa had run over to the leader, her eyes bright.

"Can I hold your baby, Myrah? I will be _so so so careful!__"_

Myrah smiled at the young girl. Syn had noticed that the leader had her guard down a lot more lately, but she always seemed the most comfortable with Pippa.

"You need to sit down," the leader ordered, and Pippa immediately sat on the floor. Myrah actually chuckled, gesturing to the nearby armchair. "I meant in a chair…"

Pippa had already bolted over to the chair, sitting stiffly as she turned to her mother.

"Myrah said I could hold her baby!" she announced, as if Syn hadn't just overheard the entire conversation. Syn couldn't help but laugh herself as she carried Raiyn over to where Pippa was sitting. The seven-year-old studied the infant as her mother lowered him into her lap, her small arms awkwardly trying to support him. Syn readjusted her so that the baby was getting the support he needed before backing away a step or two. Rather than excited, Pippa seemed cryptic as she studied the newborn.

"So…all babies look like this?"

Syn glanced over at Myrah, and they shared an amused look at Pippa's question.

"Similar to that, Pippa," Syn agreed. "But all babies are different, too."

"He's too tiny," Pip complained, seemingly disappointed. "How's he ever gonna learn how to hold a sword? Or ride a sniffer?"

"He'll grow," Myrah assured, coming over to stand near her son.

"You were this small once, you know," Syn reminded, and the look on Pippa's face as she looked up was priceless.

"This small? How?"

Syn and Myrah laughed, which didn't help Pippa's mood. She glowered, looking back down at the baby.

"Was I a cute baby, Mom?"

Syn nodded, reaching out to ruffle her daughter's fluffy hair. "Yes, Pip. You were beautiful."

"Was I cuter than Raiyn?"

The curly-headed woman blinked at the abrupt question, and Pippa narrowed her eyes as she studied her mother.

"Was I?"

"You were just as cute as Raiyn; there's no point comparing," Syn tried, but Pippa shook her head.

"But if you _had to pick__…"_

The Healer could see Myrah watching her from the corner of her eye, looking amused. Syn glanced back at the baby, who snoozed on.

"Well," Syn started with a mischievous smile. "Baby Raiyn is _quieter_ than you were."

Pippa's mouth fell open. "He is not! I've heard him cry!"

"Cry, sure," Syn teased, poking her daughter's shoulder. "_You_ were a screamer."

"Was not!" Pippa argued.

"What are we arguing about this time?"Everyone turned to see Tolan in the doorway, his arms folded as his eyes found his daughter in the room. Pippa pouted.

"Mom said that when I was a baby, I was a screamer!" she argued loudly. The yell startled Raiyn. His eyes flew open, and he immediately began whimpering.

"Looks like you're still a screamer now," Tolan pointed out, coming over. Pippa scoffed.

"Am not."

Myrah reached down and lifted her son as he began to fuss, pulling him close. Tolan's gaze rested on the small form, and he suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"So, that's the little man, huh?"

The leader looked up at the guard. She hesitated a moment before turning the infant so he could get a better look.

"His name is Raiyn," Pippa noted sagely. "And that big spot is supposed to be there, even though it looks weird."

"Pippa," Syn scolded, but the curly-haired child didn't seem apologetic. Tolan studied the baby's tiny features.

"Well, you can tell he's Hershel's kid," he finally offered. By now, Pippa had stood.

"He's too little to hold a sword right now," she told her father. "But when he gets big enough, I'm gonna teach him how to fight and be a healer and use his powers…"

"We don't even know if he's going to _have_ powers!" Syn pointed out quickly, catching on to the fact that Myrah had blanched. There was no use in overwhelming the leader with possibilities; they just needed to take things one day at a time.

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ he's gonna have powers."

"Not sure you'd be the most qualified person to teach him, even if he does," Tolan teased.

"I'll just teach him what I know," she decided. "Then when Uncle Hershel gets back, he can teach us both the rest."

The mood in the room immediately dampened. It wasn't so much that anyone found Pippa's hope offensive. But it was definitely awkward, with each of the adults wondering what it would really take for the child to realize her Uncle was dead.

"C'mon, Fluff," Tolan finally said. "I thought we were going to the village today; I had to come find where you had run off to."

"I _told_ you that I was gonna go see the baby," Pippa scoffed as her father tried to pull her away from the scene. "You go, if you want. I wanna help with Raiyn."

"Go get some fresh air," Syn argued. "Raiyn will be here when you get back."

Pippa gave her mother an unamused look, but then her gaze fell on Raiyn again. She squinted, turning her head.

"It looks like a heart," she decided. The adults glanced at each other, no one having a clue what she was talking about.

"What?" Myrah finally pressed. Pippa pointed to the birthmark.

"The spot. It looks like a heart."

Everyone turned to study Raiyn's mark, trying to see it. Myrah traced the shape with one finger, causing Raiyn to squirm and chirp in annoyance.

"I guess it does, a little," Syn finally offered.

"It does a _lot._" Pippa argued, folding her arms. By now, Raiyn was trying to eat the collar of Myrah's shirt, and Tolan put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm leaving now, Fluff. You coming or not?"

Pippa still seemed torn, but she finally sighed.

"Do you _promise_ you'll let me fight some of the dragon guards today?"

"Sure."

Pippa immediately beamed, and in seconds she had darted from the room. Tolan watched her go with a smirk, and Syn frowned at her husband.

"Tol…"

"Don't worry," he assured as he headed after his daughter. He gave his wife a wink. "I won't let her hurt anyone."

Syn shook her head. "What am I going to do with them?" she muttered to herself, but she was smiling. She turned back to see Raiyn still trying to eat his mother's clothing.

"Looks like he's hungry," she pointed out. Myrah looked up.

"Is he really quieter than Pippa was?"

Syn was surprised by the question, but she thought back.

"Yes," she decided. "Pippa cried a lot; she was very verbal about her opinion from a young age." She smiled at her own joke, but it faded when she saw the worry in Myrah's expression. "'Why?"

"Is it alright that he isn't crying more?" Myrah asked. "Or is that a sign that something is wrong? Is it my fault?"

"Why would that be your fault?"

"I don't show emotions well. What if he's the same way? What if he wants to be able to show it more, but he can't?"

Syn studied the small infant as he happily fed. "Not all babies are the same," she finally reassured. "Some cry a lot, some don't. As long as he can show us what his needs are, it will be alright."

Myrah nodded, though she still seemed worried. She had sat in the chair Pippa had abandoned so that she could feed him easier. The leader's finger traced the birthmark again, and this time Raiyn was too busy eating to care.

"It _does_ seem to be heart-shaped," the leader mused quietly. Syn watched the mother and son for a few minutes longer, but then she turned to leave.

"I'm going to go pick up some food," she offered, but the leader didn't even seem to notice as she stared down at Raiyn's small form. Syn finally smiled and excused herself.

19


	97. The Path Forward: Chapter 97

287

"It's just a scratch!" Pippa scowled as Dune dragged her toward a house across the village.

"When you get hurt, you haveta go to the healer," Dune was saying. Pippa rolled her eyes.

"I can treat it myself when I get home. I got to go beat the guards; Dad promised I finally could today."

"Get a bandage first!" Dune urged. They stopped outside a house and Dune looked at the scratch on her arm with wide eyes. "It's _bleeding._"

Pippa glanced down. Their last game of rocks and sticks and gotten a little aggressive, but it really was just a scratch. Hardly any blood, really.

"I'll tell your Dad if you don't!" Dune finally threatened; it seemed that the dumb poor kid thought she was dying, just cuz she was bleeding. However, the threat did hit home. Not that the scratch would worry Tolan; rather, she was likely to get chastised for letting Dune hit home with his sharpened stick. She scowled; it was just a lucky hit _anyways._

"_Fine._ I'll go get a bandage. But you can't come."

Dune shrugged.

"Ok. See ya by the well when you're done."

Pippa shuddered; why did he always want to meet by the _well?_ She had half a mind to tell him that they couldn't meet there anymore, but she also didn't want him figuring out she was scared of something. He was the startled-hoofer, not her.

She pushed her way through the cloth door, frowning as she looked around the room. It was a healer's home, alright—there were herbs and stuff _everywhere._ She was looking for bandages when her eyes fell on a giant skull on one side of the room. Her mouth fell open; what was _that?_

Pippa was trying to reach up and touch it when she heard the voice behind her.

"What are you doing in here?"

She whirled. When she saw who the speaker was, she immediately scowled.

"You! I didn't know _you_ lived here!" she accused. Iona raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. Just looking for a dragon skull, were you?"

"Dragon skull?" Pippa asked, impressed against her better judgment. "Really?"

Iona smiled a little, gesturing for her to come away from it.

"It's very delicate. What is it you're doing here? Since you obviously weren't looking for me."

Pippa scowled again, holding up here arm. "I was looking for a bandage."

Iona scoffed. "That's hardly much of a wound."

The child's face immediately burned with embarrassment and anger. "_I know. _ I didn't even want one, but Dune made me come!"

"Made you, hmm? Seems the child has more power than I thought, if he's forcing people to do things against their wills now."

She had pulled out a length of bandage, and held it out to Pippa. The child snatched it angrily.

"I don't need your help," she accused. "I can do it myself. My Uncle Hershel showed me."

Iona studied the child a little longer before shrugging. "Alright, then."

She seemed to be waiting to see if Pippa really could, and the child huffed in indignation. "I _can.__" _Pippa plopped onto a cushion and went to wrap a bandage around her arm. Iona's gnarled hand stopped hers, and the child glared. "I said I could do it!"

"You need to wash the wound first," Iona pointed out dryly, and Pippa scowled.

"Thought you said it wasn't much of a wound," the child muttered, but Iona ignored her. A few minutes later, the Ancient was cleaning the scratch with a damp cloth.

"I see that you've been visiting the village more," Iona said, and Pippa stared suspiciously.

"So?"

Iona glanced up, her eyebrow raising. "So what?"

"So why do you even _care?__"_ Pippa snapped. Iona's eyes rested on hers, and Pippa refused to be the first one to look away.

"Why so angry at me?" the Xinta finally asked, her voice soft. Pippa ripped her arm away from Iona, no longer caring about the stupid scratch.

"You're the reason that my Uncle Hershel is gone!" she snapped, and Iona's eyes hardened.

"That's hardly fair…"

"If it wasn't for you, he'd be _fine!_ You're the one who made him go back to the Island!"

"He chose to go to the Island," Iona reminded. "Or don't you remember?"

"Cuz you made him!" Pippa spat. "And now he's lost, and I can't find him!"

Iona's angry expression faded to confusion as she studied the child.

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Hershel went to the Island, and now he's lost," Pippa said, angry that she had to repeat herself. "And no one can find him, not even Archtiphos…"

"Archtivus? How do _you_ know about Archtivus?"

"I talk to Archtiphos with the magic flowers," Pippa said, her hands on her hips. She hated when adults acted like she didn't know what she was talking about. "And he said he can't find my Uncle Hershel _anywhere._ He said he's not dead."

Iona had paled now, and Pippa pointed an accusing finger as a sudden idea hit home.

"So you have to help me find him!"

"What?" The Xinta still seemed dazed, and Pippa blew her curls out of her face.

"You have to help me find my Uncle Hershel! Cuz he's not dead!"

Iona seemed to straighten, her expression becoming blank.

"Of course he's dead," she replied coolly. "He…he died on the Island. He's gone."

"_LIAR!__" _Pippa snapped, her eyes flashing. "He's not dead! If you knew _anything_, you'd know that."

"Where else could he be, then?" the Ancient glowered, but she seemed uneasy. Pippa picked up on the woman's fear like a sniffer would and began to corner the woman.

"I don't know," Pippa admitted. "But I know he's not dead. He's _not._ I'm going to find him and bring him home. He has to meet baby Raiyn. He has to come back." Tears were pricking her eyes again, and Iona frowned.

"Baby Raiyn?"

"That's his baby," Pippa explained. "He got born. He's real small, and everyone says he looks like Uncle Hershel. But he doesn't really cuz Uncle Hershel was taller and he could talk and wore more clothes than just a diaper."

The Ancient was hardly even responding now; she seemed lost in thought. And sad; she seemed really sad.

"So?!" Pippa demanded, forcing Iona to look back at her as she stamped a foot. "Can you help me find my Uncle?"

"There's nothing to find."

Iona's voice had a glimmer of defeat to it, and Pippa's face turned red.

"I told you a hundred times, he's not…"

"…dead. I know."

Pippa froze. It was the very first time anyone had agreed with her, other than Archtiphos. But he was the one who told her about Hershel being lost in the first place.

"What?" the child finally stammered, not sure she heard the Xinta right. Iona was pouring herself a cup of tea, and she sighed heavily.

"I know that he isn't dead," the older Oni admitted as she sank onto a large cushion. "But child…you're never going to find him."

Pippa had no idea how to even reply to that. She finally popped a hip defiantly. "Am so."

"No. Listen to me." Iona's copper eyes seemed to be looking into her very soul from across the room, and Pippa didn't say anything as the xinta continued. "Death is when someone's soul moves on from the living realms to the departed realms. Hershel isn't dead…because after the Island, there was nothing left of him to move on."

Pippa's blood ran cold. "What are you even _talking_ about?"

Iona leaned forward, her expression deadly serious. "There is nothing left to find. He's _not_ in the departed realm…he's not _anywhere._ After defeating the Island, your Uncle ceased to exist."

"You're _wrong!__" _Pippa stamped her foot over and over, her emotions raging. "That's not true! I've seen him!"

"And what did he look like?" Iona demanded, cutting her off. "Dark hair? Still with the tattoos of his past?"

The tent felt so stuffy; it was hard to breathe. This was worse than when people said that her uncle Hershel was dead, because she knew they were wrong. But what this woman was saying…

"So?!" Pippa said, and Iona nodded sadly.

"So, that's not him. Those are memories _of_ him. Have you ever seen or heard something new? Something that you hadn't experienced before?"

"Yeah!" Pippa said, but tears were threatening to fall as her mind frantically raced. Surely, she had seen her uncle with pale hair since he disappeared. Surely, he had said something new to her…something that she wasn't just _remembering__…_

"No you haven't," Iona said dryly. Even her wrinkles looked sad, though it was hard to really see her anymore through the tears in Pippa's eyes. She wiped her nose on her arm and glared.

"It's him…"

"It's his power; his original power, that was released from the Island when it was destroyed. Now it's just wandering the realm, haunting you all. But it isn't your uncle, because his soul was torn apart."

"_No.__"_

"I don't care if you believe it or not," Iona snapped, holding her tea close. "If it's the truth you're after, that's it. But if you can't handle the truth, then just go believe what everyone else does—that he's dead."

Pippa backed up. A sob escaped as she wiped angrily at her face, the world spinning around her. "He had to go _somewhere!__"_

"Oh, sure," Iona scoffed, waving a gnarled hand in the air. She seemed angry now, but Pippa had no idea why _she_ was angry. "I guess nothing can truly cease to exist, if that's what you mean. The tiny pieces of him are scattered who knows where—displaced to some corner of some realm. Or perhaps lost to the emptiness between the realms…"

_"Shut up!" _Tears were streaming down Pippa's face now. "You don't know _anything!__" _

Iona didn't answer. Aura winds were whipping around the room, pulling objects from various corners and throwing them around. The bandage that Pippa was still clenching in one hand began to smoke.

"He's still out there!" Pippa shrieked. "He has to be! He can't just be…be…"

Something shattered, and suddenly Pip was aware of someone grabbing her arm.

"If you're going to have an overdrive, take it outside!" the old woman snapped angrily. "Otherwise, calm down…"

"_IT__'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

She felt Iona's grip tighten as she screamed at the Xinta, but Pippa couldn't see her expression through the aura and the tears. The child tried to rip her hand away, but the Ancient's grip was firm. Since she couldn't get away, Pippa continued to yell.

"You shoulda done something! You shoulda saved Prince Theo! Or stopped the Island!"

"There is no use in blaming me."

"_You didn__'t even care! You don't even care he's gone!"_

The rage and despair crashed into each other, and Iona flinched as something else shattered. The bandage in Pippa's hand had been turned to ash at this point, and the young Oni finally managed to rip her arm from Iona's hand. However, one gnarled finger managed to catch briefly onto the leather band tied around Pippa's wrist, and the child looked at the bracelet with abhorrence. Suddenly, all her chaotic emotions had a new target.

Pippa ripped at the leather with her hand, struggling to get it off.

"This was supposed to _work!__"_ she yelled. "This was supposed to _protect him!__"_

Iona was saying something now, but Pippa didn't even bother trying to listen. She finally managed to get the bracelet off, and she held it with two hands as she focused all her energy and power into destroying it.

_"It was supposed to keep him safe! It was supposed to help…but it didn't!"_

Tears were dripping onto the rocky floor as she shook with the effort of destroying the band. But it remained untouched, no matter how much emotion she poured into it. Pippa screamed one last time, her whole body seeming to blaze with light as she tried to dissolve the thing that had somehow come to represent Hershel's downfall.

And then the wave of rage dissolved into exhaustion and despair. Pippa fell to her knees, still clenching the braided leather in both hands. It still seemed completely unaffected, and she stared at it numbly as the weight of what Iona had said finally settled on her like a suffocating rock. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't even bother wiping at them anymore.

Uncle Hershel wasn't dead. But he wasn't coming back.

A hand touched her shoulder as Iona spoke. "Listen…"

Pippa jerked from her touch, her expression twisting. She didn't even bother looking at the Ancient as she threw the band as hard as she could and bolted from the home.

* * *

"See? I told you it's a beautiful day. We should…" Theo trailed off as he saw a familiar figure streaking across the village, blazing as she went. He felt Haiven grab his arm in alarm, and he frowned. "Pippa?"

The child didn't answer and Theo glanced at Haiven. She shooed him, and he nodded before chasing after the seven-year-old.

He found her huddled in a back alley, shrinking into the shadows as she cried. Theo frowned; he couldn't remember ever seeing Pippa so distraught.

"Pip?"

She looked up at him, but seeing him only seemed to make her cry harder. "_Go away__…"_

Theo shook his head as he knelt down near her, reaching out tentatively. "What's happened, Pip?"

She shrank away, hissing at him. He blinked, but she had already buried her face into her arms now. The only thing he could make out now was her fluffy hair, and he bit his lip.

"Should I go find your Dad?" he prompted; he knew Tolan had to be around here somewhere. Probably out in front of the village, training with the guards. "Are you hurt?"

"_Es naw combak__…"_

Theo's brow furrowed. "Uh…what?"

Pippa looked up again, her eyes flashing through their tears. "He's not coming back!" she yelled. "Uncle Hershel…Iona says he's _gone. Forever!__"_

Understanding finally settled on Theo, and he sighed. "Oh, Pip…"

She was hugging herself, tears still streaming down her face. "I was gonna find him," she sniffed. "I was gonna bring him home. He has to come home…cuz his baby got born." Her expression twisted again as she cried, punching the wall of a nearby house. "It's not fair! It's not fair it's _not!__"_

Theo scooted closer, his heart aching. He remembered this feeling all too well…he had been there. But for him, it had been with his father—back when Cole couldn't even remember his own name. But Hershel wasn't suffering from memory loss. Pippa's Uncle was departed_, _and though Theo couldn't figure out why it had finally clicked for Pippa right now, he didn't envy the tidal wave of emotions she must be dealing with.

"Come here, Pip," he coaxed. He got a grip on her arm and pulled her over, slightly afraid she would react like a feral animal and attack him. You never knew with Pippa. But rather than fight back, the child sagged into him and cried. Theo exhaled slowly as he held her, not sure what to do. He almost told her that it was going to be ok…or that she would be alright. But he knew firsthand that those words held hardly any real comfort.

Eventually, Pippa had cried out the last of her energy. Theo held her close as she finally fell asleep, and he rubbed his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Haiven standing over him, looking worried.

"She's Hershel's niece," he reminded softly. Haiven had no doubt seen Pip once or twice, but he wasn't sure they had ever really been introduced. "She's…missing him."

Haiven glanced away, and Theo wondered what she was thinking about. He grimaced as he moved to stand; he had been in an awkward position, and felt stiff. Pippa must have been really worn out because she hardly murmured as he lifted her up.

"I'm going to take her home," he told his girlfriend with an apology in his expression. It was one of their first days together since his new responsibilities, and he felt bad having to take time out of their limited allowance together. But Haiven nodded and gestured for him to go ahead, pushing her hair out of her face. He gave her a grateful smile. He could have just taken Pip to Tolan, but then she would have had an hour or so on a hoofer before making it to a bed. Better just to flash her home and come back.

"I'll be right back," he promised before his aura winds swirled around him for a transport to the Western Fortress.

* * *

Iona watched the child bolt from her tent, her heart squeezing in her chest. It really _wasn__'t _her fault. So why did the girl's words cut so deeply?

She glanced around her home and sighed; a few pots broken, everything tossed around. For once she'd like there to be no accidents in her home for a good long while; she was old, and was tired of having to keep picking up.

She made her way across the room, moving to set some baskets back on the shelf. The Xinta wished she could get the conversation out of her head, but it just played again and again. Iona scowled to herself. She should have held her ground; she should have never admitted that Hershel wasn't dead. But the child wasn't buying it—somehow or another, she had talked to Archtivus. She knew that her Uncle's soul was not in the departed realm.

Why she trusted a child with the truth, Iona didn't know. Perhaps she was just too tired to keep arguing. Perhaps she was just tired of lying. She forced herself to push the thoughts of Hershel away. Instead, she chose to focus on Archtivus.

What was this magic flower that the child had mentioned? Something that could reach the dead? Was that even possible, or was the child imagining it? She wished that she could be sure that it was simply in the girl's head, but everything she had claimed that Archtivus had said was sound. Hershel wouldn't have been in the departed realm.

Iona's heart filled with a sudden longing, though she wished it didn't. If a child could reach him—a child that couldn't have ever actually met him in the flesh, a child who wasn't even _truly_ related to him—then on principle, Iona should be able to meet him too.

There was a loud clatter as Iona put down the bowls she was carrying with more force than she meant to. This was foolishness; was she listening to herself? Her, magically meeting the son she had never really known? He was dead—he _lived_ his life. A life without her. Even if it was possible, he wouldn't want anything to do with _her._

Her gaze fell on a discarded leather band, lying on the dirt floor. She swallowed, leaving the table she had just tidied to pick her way over to it.

Archtivus wasn't waiting in the departed realm for her. He was waiting for the boy _he_ had raised…the son _he_ had known. Her fingers managed to grip the leather band and she brought it up to her face. A strong protection spell, to be certain; one of the strongest she had ever seen. Though it hadn't been enough to save Hershel, the child was foolish to just throw it away. It had even survived the collapse of the Island; it was the only thing she had found on that whole blasted rock in the aftermath.

She rubbed the leather between her thumb and her finger, feeling a familiar wave of regret. She hated that she had been saddled with these emotions; it wasn't her fault that Hershel had become bound to this fate. He bound himself to it long before he met her. And yet Pippa's words wouldn't stop crashing in her mind.

_You should have done something!_

_ You don__'t even care that he's gone!_

Would her son blame her too?

She shook herself, scowling. This was ridiculous. If she really wanted to meet her son, she could. She could question the child or their family about this strange flower…she could meet him. Talk to this Archtivus that _everyone else_ seemed to know so well. She had the power to do so, if that's what she wanted. She didn't need to sit here in indecision and uncertainty.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that her son wouldn't want to see her…especially if she had anything to do with the disappearance of his beloved apprentice.

Injustice flared in her heart, and she glowered at the band in her palm. It was foolish, believing that a spell, no matter how strong, could have protected Hershel from the likes of the Island. And yet, if it _had, _she wouldn't be in this mess. If Hershel had lived, people wouldn't be blaming her for everything. The treacherous part of her heart wouldn't be blaming herself. And she would be free to meet her own son without fearing his wrath, or worse…his heartbreak…

She collapsed onto her cushion with a huff, feeling cornered by her own emotions. After all these centuries, she was too old to _care. _ So why did she? Why did all of this matter? She looked back down at the band in her hand. It had nearly been a year since everything had gone down; when would she stop being haunted by the recent past?

"Iona, you old fool," she muttered to herself, suddenly wanting to follow the child's example and hurl the faulty protection spell away from herself. But instead, she sighed heavily and slipped it into her pocket, wanting nothing more than just to forget the last year altogether.

288

Syn knocked softly on the door before pushing it open, but Pippa didn't respond. As the woman came into the room, she could see her daughter lying dejectedly on the floor. Pip had a bed in the room, but she complained it was too soft and had taken to lying on the floor instead some nights. It seemed this was one of them.

"How you doing, Pip?" Syn asked gently, coming over to sit next to her. Pippa stared at the wall, her expression blank.

"He's not coming back."

Syn's heart clenched, but she reach out to run a hand through Pippa's curls. "Oh, baby…I know."

Pippa's face crumpled, and she turned away. "No you _don__'t. _He was supposed to just be lost…but now he doesn't exist anymore. He's _gone.__"_

Syn wasn't sure why it had taken so long for the concept of death to finally make sense to her daughter, but it hurt to see the child in so much pain. "It will be ok, Pippa," she offered softly.

"No it _won__'t. It never ever will!"_

Syn could tell her daughter was close to tears once again; she had been crying every time she had been awake ever since Theo had brought her home that afternoon. The healer sighed softly as she continued to tug at Pippa's long curls.

"I brought you something," she offered, but Pippa didn't turn to look. Syn gently moved Pippa's head back to look at her. Pippa's face was scrunched, her eyes making it clear she didn't want to talk. Syn offered a sad smile.

"It's…just a sketch. But I was hoping it would help."

She held out the piece of paper to Pippa, and the child's eyes focused on it. Suddenly, Pippa was snatching from her hand. Syn waited to see what her daughter would do; she wouldn't be surprised if Pippa shredded the picture in her sorrow.

It was a picture of Hershel with Pippa. It was harder to draw than Syn would like to admit; as much as she hated it, she struggled to draw her brother from memory. Every time she tried, something seemed off about it. But she had finally gotten a draft she approved of. It wasn't necessarily a specific memory; Pippa and Hershel were side-by-side, herbs spread out in front of the table. Pippa was beaming up at her uncle, the way that she always did. Hershel was looking down at her…and he was laughing.

"You know…you were the only one that could _always_ make him laugh," Syn reminded. Pippa didn't say anything, her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the picture. The healer continued softly. "It's alright to be sad, Pippa. It's ok to miss him. But we can still remember him." Her own eyes were filled with tears as she sighed, moving to lie down next to Pippa. "We can still love him in our hearts, no matter what."

Pippa's voice broke as she spoke, her voice small. "But I don't _want_ him in my heart. I want him _here. In real life!__"_

Tears ran down Syn's face as she leaned in to kiss Pippa on the forehead, and Pippa embraced the paper in her hands so tightly it crackled.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

* * *

Myrah hated it when Raiyn cried. Not that it was annoying…or that she minded pulling herself out of bed to go pick him up out of his crib. But the way he wailed was so heartbreaking; it was a horribly lonely sound.

Moonlight came through the window as she lifted the infant from his padded bed, pulling him close. "You're not alone," she whispered to him, because it felt like the right thing to say to him. The whimpers continued for a little longer until she positioned him to eat. Once he was eating, he didn't cry any longer, and Myrah sank down on her own bed as she watched him.

He was dressed in some kind of clothing that swaddled his whole body…even his hands and feet were covered. She had never seen anything like it, but the Rulers had given it to her as a way to keep him warm during chilly nights. Being by the ocean, many nights were chilly here.

Myrah heard the door creak open, and she glanced up to see a large sniffer padding his way into the room. She couldn't help but smile; it had been a little while since she had seen Baffa. No doubt the guards had let him in. He had guarded her for many months before Raiyn had arrived, and it seemed the sniffer was prepared to continue doing so. The leader wondered if he would be upset that his bed had been moved to make room for the crib; Myrah had wanted Raiyn right next to her.

Baffa came closer, his eyes glinting in the moonlight as he whined softly. Myrah smiled and waved him closer.

"It's alright," she offered. "This is Raiyn…he's…" She looked down; it was the first time she had introduced him to anyone, formally. Her eyes stung as she forced the words out. "He's my son…and Hershel's. Just a few days old. I suppose you haven't met each other, have you?"

Raiyn finished feeding now. Normally, the infant was lulled back to sleep by food, but right now he blinked and looked around the room. Baffa moved closer, his body language stiff. Myrah couldn't tell if the sniffer was afraid or just being careful not to startle the newborn as he studied the tiny bundle with large, glowing eyes.

"Raiyn, this is Baffa," Myrah introduced. The infant sneezed, and Baffa shot backward in alarm. Myrah couldn't help but laugh, and Raiyn seemed to study her while she did so.

"You scared him," she explained to her few-day old, and Raiyn blinked slowly, obviously not understanding anything that was going on. Baffa cautiously came back, and Myrah reached down to take one of Raiyn's bundled hands.

"This is Baffa," she repeated. "An old sniffer…but loyal, from what I've seen. A good friend of your father's."

Her voice always quieted when she talked about Hershel. She missed him more than ever since Raiyn had come, but she was determined to talk about him as much as possible. She didn't want Raiyn to end up like Hershel had, where the only thing he had ever known about his birth father was that he was dead.

_Not that Hershel would have wanted to know the truth__…what really happened to Hugo,_ she mused.

Baffa was absolutely still as she placed the tiny baby's fist on his head, and Raiyn yawned. Baffa whined again, but he sounded more curious than sad as he began sniffing the side of Raiyn's head. Myrah watched the interaction with a smile, but she could see her son's eyes drooping now; no doubt he needed to go back to sleep.

The sniffer backed up as she stood and carried Raiyn back to his bed. Baffa watched as she lowered the baby onto the mat, and Baffa pressed his nose up against the wooden bars as he watched the infant's chest rise and fall with sleep. Myrah wearily got herself back into bed.

"Your bed is over by the chair now," she told Baffa softly, but the sniffer was hardly paying attention. After staring at the baby a minute longer, the sniffer walked around in a circle a few times around the crib before settling down right in front of it. Myrah smiled softly again.

"Seems you've found something new to guard?" she murmured, and the Sniffer didn't answer as it closed its eyes to sleep. She followed Baffa's example, and soon she was lost to dreams of a man with pale hair and a gentle touch.

* * *

_Dear M,_

_I don__'t know how I let you talk me into this. You aren't even here for me to yell at you properly, which is frustrating. But after your last letter, I went and told Professor Snyder to count me in. Now, on top of everything else, I've got to choreograph and perfect a solo piece. I would probably lose my mind, except my hardest class did say I could use the piece as my final presentation, so that's good at least. But I mean, this is different than competing in a talent show, or even trying out at the school audition. This is a competition with people from all over Ninjago…and all ages too. I feel like I'm way out of my league here; how is it you can still convince me to do crazy things when you're on the other side of the realm? It doesn't seem fair._

_I talked to Theo lately, and he__'s kinda down. Apparently, he's just as swamped as I am, and hardly gets to see his girlfriend anymore. I'm trying to be empathetic and not happy about that, but I am a little relieved. I bet my mom is too; last she talked to me, I could tell she was terrified that Theo was going to announce a binding or something one of these days. If he does something like that, he's going to find himself locked up in his room…or the dungeons. I hope he realizes that. (not really, but you have to know my mom to know that it is always a possibility when she feels like it could protect you from something.)_

_Speaking of bindings, guess who IS tying the knot?! Good old Tobias Bentworth, of course! Apparently Pallo (his Oni girlfriend) said yes and they__'re having some big party or something in the secret village. I'm even invited…and you are too. And, get this, so is your Dad. It's still a few months out because they have to plan all the logistics and what not, but who woulda thunk that someone would have fallen in love with Tobias Bentworth? I mean, given the way he treated Oni when he first got here, I'm still amazed the guy isn't dead! _

_You don__'t have to come, of course. Unless you want to. I mean, I get that you're in the middle of your tour, and everything. But I'm sure your Grandpa would understand if you took a day off. _

_I mean, if you want. _

_It__'d just be nice to see you._

_Anyways, as Ambassador, I delivered your father__'s invitation directly to him. He seemed really weirded out by it, but he finally just shrugged and said something along the lines of "classic Tobias" and shooed me out of his office. I still have no idea where I stand with your father, to be honest, but he gives me respectable nods when he passes so hopefully he doesn't still hate me. _

_In other news, Theo says that Myrah had her baby. Not that you know who Myrah is (unless you remember me complaining to you about her and her suspicious behavior all the time) and you probably didn__'t even know she was going to have a baby. But Theo said the family is all gonna meet him at his big naming ceremony, and I'm invited to go. I haven't seen Myrah since her husband died, and I was a little…insensitive at the time. I'm a little nervous about facing her again, mainly because I'm embarrassed at how I handled myself back then. I was worried about Theo, but it's not much of an excuse. _

_It__'s crazy that just a few years ago, I didn't really care about how I made other people feel, because I assumed that all I did was make people uncomfortable anyways. But now I guess I'm really learning the importance of understanding how people are feeling—and how my actions really can make someone feel better or worse. Still a learning curve, but I've made more friends by trying to understand them than by shutting them out. Patrick says that I would know why the cow is mooing and when the horses need shoeing…which I think is a compliment about having a sixth sense (he's a farmboy and his metaphors are a little lost on me at times but I try.)_

_Well, this letter has stretched longer than it meant to, but I hope you and Oni-snake enjoy the full news update on everything going on. You still freezing on top of that mountain? _

_-Amber_

* * *

Tolan came into the room to see Pippa sitting on the ground, her face sagging in the same glum expression she had worn for a week now. He sighed, walking over.

"Hey Fluff," he tried, and she glanced up.

"Hey."

He knelt in front of her, propping her chin up with one hand. "There's a dour expression if I ever saw one," he murmured. "It's a special day; think you could manage a smile?"

Pippa looked away, and the guard heaved a sigh. He had never seen his daughter this downcast—not even after she had spent a few days at the hands of a tyrannical Ancient. He wished that she could bounce back as fast from the realization that Hershel was gone.

"The outfit looks nice," he offered. "Myrah pick it out?"

Pippa's face became pinched as she looked up. "Since when do you care about clothes?" she asked in surprise, and he shrugged. Honestly, he couldn't care less what people wore, but he was running out of things to try and spark Fluff into conversation. He gestured for Pippa to stand, and she finally pushed herself to her feet. Her tunic was rusty-brown, with a high collar per Western Fashion. Her trousers were deep brown, and she tugged at the belt around her waist.

"I don't wanna go," she told her father now. "I don't want to go be around all those people."

"I know," he offered. "Me neither, really. But your mother already told you that it's important."

"What even _is_ a naming ceremony?" Pippa pouted. Her mother had braided her hair in cornrows so that it would be out of her face today. Only one braid didn't follow the pattern…one that hung down near her ear. It hadn't changed at all since being braided in her hair nearly a year before, just as Tolan's and Syn's hadn't either.

"It's where leaders can announce the name of their children to whoever wants to show up and listen to it."

"Then what's the point of us going?" Pippa asked.

"So they know that you're related to him," Tolan said dryly, but he was smiling as he pulled something off his waist. "And so you can show _this_ off."

Pippa's eyes widened in surprise as he father held out the blade. It was a short sword, and she reached out almost reverently as she drew it from the sheath. "Is this for me?"

Tolan smiled as she stared at her reflection in the blade. "Yeah. Made especially for you."

She looked up at her father again, and he was glad to see that she didn't look so glum. "You made it?! How?"

Tolan was moving to remove the belt from his waist so he could tie it onto hers. "The west has blacksmiths too, Fluff. Turns out they are a lot more reasonable than those northern leeches."

Pippa studied the blade thoroughly, a small smile reflecting in it's surface. "This is a really good sword," she pointed out. "You want me to have it?"

"Yeah, Pip." He finished tying the belt and attached the sheath to it. "It's time you had a quality weapon to call your own."

It was good to see Pippa smiling, and she smoothly sheathed her new weapon. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled and pushed himself back up to standing position. "We've got to go, though. But how about we test that sword out after the ceremony?"

Pippa gave him a small smile, a little bit of that old spark in her eye. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

There weren't nearly as many people here as there had been at Amber's naming ceremony, Theo mused. But there were still many people from the Western province who had come to meet the new Western Heir.

The Western Fortress didn't have a balcony like the Central Fortress did; instead, Myrah held the ceremony on the beach nearby. It seemed unprecedented; Theo had already heard several older villagers talking about how strange it was to have an important ceremony out near the waves like this. But while Myrah's advisors seemed annoyed, most of the common villagers seemed to be calmed by the sounds of the ocean—for many of them, the ocean was their way of life. They had no qualms about meeting here, as strange as it might be.

Myrah didn't say much as she introduced her son. With no Master Healer—or many healers in general—she had introduced Raiyn herself to the gathered crowds. After the short ceremony, Theo managed to push his way to the front of the crowd, catching sight of Myrah standing near Syn and Tolan. He smiled when he caught sight of Pippa swinging a sword around. Syn called out to her to put her weapon away at the same time Tolan bent to correct his daughter's technique. Theo called out to the leader in the midst of the chaos.

"Myrah!"

The leader turned, and Theo felt his heart pound a little. He hadn't visited since she was sick, when he had once again offered his assistance. In fact, every time he had reached out to Myrah over the last year or so, she had acted so aloof. He was worried about a similar reaction now. To his relief, Myrah smiled and waved him to come over.

"I'm glad you could come, Theodynn," she said, and Theo's smile widened.

"Of course!" he said. "My family is somewhere around here too; I think Ymil cornered them somewhere."

"He has a way of doing that," Myrah admitted. Theo's gaze fell on the infant in her arms, and his expression softened.

"So, this is Raiyn, huh?"

Myrah nodded, looking down at her son.

"Yes. He's got quite the talent for sleeping through these sorts of things."

"He's beautiful," Theo offered, and the leader met his eye again.

"Thank you."

"Prince Theo! Look at the sword that my Dad made!"

He felt someone tugging on his arm, and suddenly his attention was consumed with the seven-year-old eager to show off her new weapon. Theo was only too happy to oblige her, glad to see her excited about something for once. She had been so down lately.

Eventually, the rest of Theo's family managed to make it to the front of the crowd as well. Cole asked to hold the sleeping infant, and Theo stiffened as he waited to see what Myrah would say. He wished his father hadn't asked, but he knew his father had a soft spot for babies. Luckily, the leader didn't seem to mind as she relinquished Raiyn into Cole's strong hold.

"He seems pretty chill," the elemental master pointed out, and Myrah shrugged.

"He doesn't get out of sorts very easily. But there are some times he cries and cries, and I don't know _what_ to do."

"Babies can be like that," Keyda offered, looking down at Raiyn with a strange look on her face. Theo frowned.

"You ok, mom?" he asked, and she glanced over at him.

"Fine. Just seeing a little baby like this…it reminds me of you, you know. It feels like just yesterday you were this age…"

He could see her mother's eyes getting misty and he groaned.

"Don't get all emotional now, Mom," he chastised. "This is supposed to be a _celebration._"

She scoffed wetly, wiping her eyes quickly. "I _know._"

Only Amber still seemed to be holding back, seeming unsure of how she fit into the moment. Theo turned to beckon his sister to come over. She did, though she was shy about it.

"Come meet Raiyn!" he told her, and she came over to look at the little baby in her father's arms. She was quiet for a few minutes, studying him.

"He's very small," she finally said, as if she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"He was born a week or two early," Syn offered. "But I think he would have been small regardless. Most babies are a little bigger than that, even if they are early."

"How are you feeling?" Theo asked Myrah, and she gave him a tired smile.

"I'm surviving," she admitted. "Some days are harder than others. But I'm getting into a better routine now, balancing meetings with Raiyn and his schedule."

"If you ever need help…" Theo started, but Amber scoffed.

"Don't offer help you don't have time to give," she chided, looking at him. "You said you don't even have time to see Haiven anymore."

Theo flushed, embarrassed, and shot his sister an annoyed look before looking back at Myrah. "Honest, if you need anything, let me know. I'll do what I can."

Myrah's copper-streaked eyes studied him and she finally nodded. "I appreciate the offer," she said, but he could tell it was said in a way to let him know she wasn't going to take him up on it. He sighed internally, but then he was looking at Amber.

"How are things going in your neck of the woods?" he asked. "Did you tell your boyfriend about the Big Old Bentworth Binding?"

It was Amber's turn to flush as she glared at him. "M is _not_ my boyfriend! And yeah, I told him. He hasn't written back yet."

By now, Raiyn was starting to fuss, and Myrah held her arms out to reclaim him. Cole handed him back, his expression apologetic. "Seems that I managed to stress him out."

"He's probably just hungry," Myrah argued, offering a tight smile. "I should take him in."

"Are you going to be able to come to the meeting at the end of the week?" Keyda asked. "We understand if you won't be able to make it."

"I plan on being there, now that I'm strong enough," Myrah told her, hugging Raiyn close to her. "I just may have to bring my son along."

"Feel free," Cole said, jumping in. "Theo and Amber came to _lots _of meetings, back in the day. That's how the leaders got to know him so well."

Theo winced as his father ruffled his hair, and he shoved Cole's hand off. "C'mon, Dad…I got my hair to behave for once!"

Syn pushed her curls from her face as she chimed in. "We could always watch Raiyn, if you needed," she offered. Myrah's expression became distant.

"I'd rather keep him close," she finally admitted, and the conversation lulled. Sensing that it was a good time to make an escape, the leader cleared her throat and looked up. "Thank you all for being here. I think it's time to get Raiyn home now."

"Thank you for the invite," Theo said, and his father chimed in.

"It was a very nice ceremony. What made you think of having it on the beach?"

Myrah's tight smile faded, and Theo watched as her expression became distant. For a moment, she gazed out on the crashing waves, and he could see a deep sadness in her eyes.

"It's become a special place," she finally explained softly, and it seemed even the black ninja knew better than to pry further.

"Really, Myrah. If you need any help, or anything…let me know." Theo offered one last time, and she flashed one last smile before turning to leave. Not for the first time, the Oni Heir wished he had some way to help the Western Leader deal with the pain from her past. Some way for him to make up for everything that had happened.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Pippa looking up at him.

"Hey, Prince Theo…wanna fight?"

He smiled at her look. "I didn't bring my sword," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can borrow my dad's" she offered. He gave her a mischievous smile.

"If you can convince Tolan to let someone else use his beloved weapons, then you're on."

Pippa grinned. "Deal."

289

_Amber,_

_ Wow__…lots of news. I don't even know what to respond to first. I don't even have much time to respond; some big meeting is going on here tonight that Gramps is having me get ready for. _

_ Good on you for entering the contest. Let me know when you win. _

_ Poor Theo. A good reason I__'m secretly scared of reaching adulthood…though I guess it's nice that I don't have to be in charge of the whole realm at that point. _

_ And__…Tobias. Wow. Did not see that coming, actually. I'm invited? The dude only met me that one time! And I really can't see my father going to the Oni realm. I literally shot milk out my nose just picturing it. I'm already laughing at it again._

_ Anyways, yeah, I__'m still on this mountain. Apparently the reason everyone's so angry that we're here is because apparently this town HATES DANCING. Some crazy something went down back in the day and now they all hate dancing and so of COURSE they hate us. Geez, that's my Gramps for you. Digging up trouble. Hopefully the meeting helps us figure everything out. _

_ I don__'t have much more of an update than that. Oni-snake says hi._

_ -M_

* * *

Baffa barked cheerfully as he ran down the beach, chasing something or other. Myrah couldn't help but smile, but she called out to him.

"Not too far!" she reprimanded. "Pippa will be upset if I lose you."

Baffa didn't seem to hear as he disappeared behind the boulders that dotted the rocky coast. Myrah just sighed, hoping he would be able to find his way back. It didn't seem fair to keep him cooped up all day. Because the sniffer insisted on being with her, he didn't get a chance to stretch his legs much. Though, it was probably more that he insisted on being with Raiyn, not her.

She looked down at the infant that was bundled against her, who was sleeping once again. Syn assured her that it was normal for babies this young to spend most of their time either sleeping or eating.

The sea wind drifted by, and Myrah took a deep breath of the fresh air. She didn't get out enough. There was something calming about being out here, just her and Raiyn.

"This place is special," she murmured to the sleeping infant. "This is where I told your father that you'd be coming. Not that I _knew, _but I had a feeling. He was so excited." She glanced down at her son, smiling sadly. "Your father loved you Raiyn, even if he never met you. I want you to know that."

Raiyn stirred and blinked awake as she rubbed his black hair. In the distance, the waves crashed and Myrah felt at peace for the first time in a long time. She picked her way along the sand, making her way to the boulders so that she could sit down. She didn't have as much stamina as she had before getting pregnant, but she was doing better. Raiyn was fidgeting in his binding, squeaking as he tried to get comfortable again. Or maybe he was hungry. Myrah rubbed his head again as she eased herself down onto a flat rock. It was backed by the huge boulders that Baffa had disappeared behind, and Myrah hoped the sniffer was still close. Sitting here on the rock, she had a great view of the sunlight on the ocean.

She wasn't sure why the beach brought her so much peace now. Surely after all the painful memories, this should have been a hard place to come. But it connected her to Hershel, even if she didn't have him anymore. As much as it hurt that he was gone, she no longer wished that she could forget the memories they shared. Dreaming of him no longer caused her to break down—rather, it filled her with the energy to get up the next day. She hadn't seen him or heard him since that day on the Island, however. It helped a little, being able to differentiate reality. Though part of her couldn't help but wonder if that ghost was still somewhere around, just respecting her plea to stay away.

Now sitting, she was able to unwrap little Raiyn to figure out what his problem was. After trying to feed him and finding that he wasn't hungry, Myrah bounced the infant in her lap.

"What is it, Raiyn?" she murmured. "What are you trying to tell me?"

He just looked up at her, and it felt strange to be looking in someone else's face and see her own eyes. Was this what it was like, seeing yourself in someone else?

Gulls called in the distance, the sun beating down on warming waves. It was hard to take time out of her day for things like this, but she didn't want Raiyn to spend all his time indoors. Not to mention she had found when she took time for herself, the stress of everyday did seem to lessen its hold. Raiyn made another small noise, and she glanced down and offered him a finger. He grasped it tightly, and it filled her with that strange squeezing feeling inside. It was a bittersweet feeling, but she wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"Still going out without guards, I see. Seems I never did get through to you about that."

The peace of the moment crashed around her at the voice. Myrah's eyes remained glued on Raiyn for a few seconds, but then she forced herself to look over at where the voice had come from.

Bula stood a few yards away, the salty sea air ruffling her clothing and hair. The Western Leader moved slowly, her eyes never leaving her ex-advisor.

"What do you want?" Myrah asked carefully. She picked Raiyn up and held him close. Bula's eyes fell on the bundle as the baby began to fuss.

"That's the infant, hmm?" the advisor asked softly. "_Hershel__'s_ little heir?"

With her left arm holding Raiyn close to her body, Myrah's right hand reached down to pull a throwing knife out of her waist sheath.

"I'm warning you…" she started, and Bula held her hands up.

"Honestly, Myrah. You're overreacting!" the advisor insisted, though there was an edge in the older Oni's expression that unsettled the leader. Myrah stood and Bula took a step forward, her hands still up to show that she was unarmed. "I just needed to check up on you…wanted to meet the little brat myself."

"That's my son you're talking about," Myrah murmured dangerously, her grip on Raiyn tightening. "And I told you, you aren't welcome here. You can't just keep _showing up.__"_

_"_But I just couldn't stay away." There was a definite edge to Bula's voice now, and she was coming closer.

Myrah took a step back, her heart pounding with uncertainty. She didn't trust this situation, and she showed Bula the knife in her hand in hopes that the older woman would stay back. "Bula…"

"You won't kill me, Myrah," Bula coaxed, tilting her head. "I'm the woman who raised you. We don't see eye to eye right now…but I know you hardly hate me enough to take my life."

"What do you want?" Myrah repeated, her mind buzzing. Why did she insist on going for walks without guards? It was foolish. Bad enough when she was only worrying about herself, but now she had Raiyn.

"I heard you had your baby…a son, just like you said," Bula was saying, her voice still calm. She had stopped walking closer, and Myrah felt frozen as she kept Raiyn close. He was whimpering, as if he knew that this situation was troubling. Bula smiled as she continued, though it didn't reach her eyes. "And you named him _Raiyn._ How fitting…it has been a rather wet season, hasn't it?" Bula reached out slowly. "I don't suppose you'd let me see him up close?"

Myrah took as step backward, her back nearly to the boulders behind her. Bula seemed to take that to be her answer, and her smile twisted into a scowl.

"Don't trust me with your son, Myrah?"

"I don't trust you with anything," the leader answered evenly, her mind racing with a plan. If Bula attacked, she would have to use the throwing knife. She'd have to kill her.

"You used to trust me," Bula said, her tone suddenly accusatory. "You used to rely on me for everything. But not anymore…not after meeting that healer."

Myrah's hand tightened around the knife. "I don't want to hurt you, Bula. But I will…"

"I took you in, girl," Bula spat, furious. "I'm the closest thing to a family that you've ever had."

Myrah glowered. "No. Perhaps I didn't know any family in my past…perhaps those connections were lost before I could ever remember them. But you used me, Bula. I have a family now…and you are not part of it."

Here, Raiyn turned to gaze at Bula, and the leader saw his face for the first time. Her expression sagged for a moment as she caught sight of his eyes, but then it hardened with hatred.

"That's the trouble with affection," the advisor growled. "The futility in caring for others…they always betray you in the end. You give them _everything__…"_ Bula was reaching into a pouch around her waist, and Myrah's heart pounded as she took mental aim. "…And they abandon you in favor of some _new family!__"_

Bula's hand whipped up, and Myrah's hand released the knife. But in the moment before it struck the older woman, a long dagger knocked the blade out of the way. Myrah's throat burned with acid, and Bula clucked disappointedly.

"Remember who it was who taught you the art of knife throwing," the advisor tsked. "I may be old…but I'm not worthless."

Bula's grip tightened on her sharpened dagger. Myrah's heart fell, her eyes going to where her own knife was in the sand. But it was far too far away—there was no way she'd reach it in time. She cursed herself again for not bringing guards…for not bringing more knives. How could she think that one was enough?

"Bula, what do you want?" she demanded again, hugging her son protectively to her body as she kept her eyes trained on the gleaming weapon in her advisor's hand.

"I want you to admit that I was right," Bula said, her eyes gazing at Myrah in both pity and contempt. "That if you had just listened to me, you wouldn't have lost everything."

"I didn't lose everything," Myrah told her, and Raiyn whimpered as if to punctuate her point.

Bula laughed once—loud and cruel. "Oh, but you will."

Tears smarted Myrah's eyes, and she wondered how she was going to protect Raiyn. She longed to put him down so she could better fight, but the thought of leaving him vulnerable on the rock or sand filled her with fear. Not to mention she didn't have any other weapons.

"Give me the boy, Myrah, and I'll spare you. It's Hugo's filthy line I want to eradicate…every last reminder of what he did to me. If you gift me the infant, I will take it as a sign that you've learned your lesson."

"I will never let you hurt him," Myrah said darkly. "You must have known I wouldn't agree to that."

Bula looked sad now, her own hand rising as if to take aim with the dagger.

"I assumed as much," Bula admitted. "You're too far gone. My little Myrah is not the girl she used to be."

Myrah calculated how quickly she could get behind the boulders. If she ran for it, Bula would throw the knife at her back. It was shocking to her that Bula would attack her like this, but she couldn't afford to get lost in the shock of the moment. She had to treat this as a real threat…or she would lose Raiyn.

"You act as though I took so much from you…as if I was the one who betrayed you," Bula accused. "But it was you who turned traitor. You're the one who went against my teachings…who fell in love. It was you who banished _me_ from the West…firing me and ruining _my_ career. Bad enough that you fouled your own reputation that I spent so many decades building…but to destroy my own? You left me with _nothing!__"_

Raiyn had started to cry, and Myrah was trying not to lose herself to panic. She had to think of some way out of this, some way to protect her son. But the fear of losing him was causing her mind to feel numb, and already she felt like she was on the verge of collapsing.

"I'm sorry."

Bula raised an eyebrow as Myrah offered the desperate apology, tears in her eyes.

"I know that Hugo betrayed you…" she tried, bouncing Raiyn in an effort to get him to stop crying. His wails just drove the panic and pain further into her. She had allowed them to get cornered. She had allowed this to happen. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you, Bula. I'm sorry for lashing out against you in my grief. But please, don't take it all out on an infant. He's done nothing."

"Don't be a fool, Myrah."

"You are the one acting rashly!" Myrah tried urgently. "What do you think will happen to you, if you attack us? If it's your career that you want to discuss, then let's go back to the fortress and discuss it. If I was too hard on you…"

"You are desperate, aren't you?" Bula accused. "Begging like this; seems not even your pride was spared in this change you've gone through."

"Bula—"

"I don't trust your words, Myrah. Give me Hershel's son, and I'll know you're serious about mending what's happened between us."

The leader trembled at the ultimatum. She wouldn't agree to any such thing, but the moment she admitted as much, Bula would attack. If she timed it right, perhaps she could dodge out of the way of the throwing knife. But if she timed it wrong…

"Just as I thought," Bula murmured angrily, taking Myrah's silence for her answer. By now, Raiyn was screaming, as his mother was in no state to comfort him. The older Oni was studying Myrah closely, the knife lowering a little. For a moment, the advisor looked incredibly sad, but then her expression hardened.

"I wonder if the West will fall to shambles, after the seat of government becomes empty once more."

Bula lifted the knife, and Myrah fell to her knees. Without any other options that wouldn't leaving Raiyn vulnerable, she hunkered down around her child as he wailed. The knife might hit her, but she wouldn't let it hit her son.

There was silence for an agonizing second while Myrah waited for the pain, but then there was a fearsome baying that came from above. The Western Leader's eyes flew open as a large, dark form catapulted off the top of the boulders above her. Bula's head whipped up toward the unexpected attacker, and she seemed to be trying to change the direction of her aim mid-throw.

Everything seemed to slow down as Myrah clutched Raiyn close. The knife went off course, the Sniffer hit his prey. The Western Leader looked away as Bula screamed.

Then there was silence, other than the crashing of the waves and the gulls. Even Raiyn's crying had ceased, comforted by the swaddling hold of his mother. For many minutes, Myrah continued to kneel in the sand, trembling and gasping for breath. The adrenaline coursed through her, telling her she needed to do something, but the silence told her that Bula was gone. Though she was shaking with relief, it filled her with a surprising grief to know that the woman who had taught her so much over the decades was dead. That she had gotten to this point, and forced this to happen. Suddenly, Myrah was overcome with the urge to throw up.

She could hear a whine now, and she flinched as something butted into her. She didn't look at Baffa—she didn't look at anything. She didn't want to see the evidence of what she knew had happened. But with her eyes closed, she reached out to grasp Baffa's mane.

"Thank you," she finally managed, knowing the sniffer had saved both her and her son. "Now please…take me away from here."

She got to her feet shakily, and with her hand on the sniffer's mane and her eyes still closed, she allowed Baffa to lead her away from everything that happened. Raiyn gurgled in her other arm, and she pressed her lips to his head. It was true what she had said to her advisor—regardless of whether she had a family in her past or not, she had a family now. And she would never do anything to compromise him again.

24


	98. The Path Forward: Chapter 98

290

"I still can't believe this old geezer _killed _something. Didn't think he had it in him."

Tolan reached out to ruffle Baffa's mane while Pippa scoffed in offense as she sat beside her mother.

"He's not that old," she said. "And I've seen him kill _lots _of things."

The child's parents looked over at her in shock. "Like what, Pip?" Syn demanded, and Pippa shrugged.

"Lizards, mainly."

Tolan snorted, and Syn smiled in relief. But her amusement faded as her eyes drifted over to where Myrah was sitting. The Western Leader still seemed distant, and she had refused to put Raiyn down since she had come back hours before.

"We're lucky he was with you," Syn finally admitted, addressing Myrah. She didn't think the leader was listening, but then Myrah spoke.

"Yes. What was I thinking, going out without guards?"

Syn glanced at Tolan, giving him a look to be quiet. He had said as much himself, when he had heard what had happened. But Myrah was feeling upset enough without Tolan putting in his two cents now.

"Don't let this go to your head, Baffa," Pippa was saying. She had come over to pet her sniffer, giving him a stern look. "You were only doing your job."

Baffa scratched behind his ear with his leg and then yawned, not looking at all like he was capable of doing any job besides sleeping. He had always been a docile creature—much calmer than Nip, for instance. Some days it felt like Baffa was afraid of his own shadow. But it seemed that when push came to shove, he was still a wild Sniffer at heart.

Tolan stood now, his hand resting on his hilt comfortably as he surveyed the scene.

"I'm going to go check with the guards again. Make sure that security is tight; we don't know if that woman was working alone."

"She was." Everyone turned to see that Myrah's gaze had cleared as she looked up at Tolan. She looked both grieved by and sure of her statement. "This was personal for Bula; I don't know who else she would have been able to pull into this."

Tolan studied the leader a moment before shrugging. "We don't know that for sure. Never hurts to be prepared." He moved to the door.

"Thank you."

Tolan paused at Myrah's confession of gratitude, turning to face her again. She wasn't looking at Tolan anymore, but it was clear she was talking to him as she continued.

"I…I couldn't even open my eyes at the time. Thank you for going back to the beach with the guards and…clearing everything up."

Tolan frowned, and Syn could tell her husband was uncomfortable.

"Not my first time around a body," he finally admitted evenly. "Don't think anything of it; it needed to get taken care of."

Myrah nodded slowly, and Syn frowned at how pale she looked. As Tolan disappeared out the door, Syn came over to check the Western Leader over again.

"You're sure you're ok?" the healer pressed, and Myrah looked up at her.

"Just shaken," she assured, though Syn could see her embrace tighten around her son. "I just wish more than anything that she hadn't come. That she had just stayed away."

"Like you told her to, last time she showed up," Syn realized. However, when Myrah turned to give her a questioning look, Syn realized too late that she wasn't supposed to have overheard that conversation. She flushed, trying to think of how to explain herself, but Myrah was already looking down at Raiyn.

"I hate that it had to come to this," the leader admitted, and Syn nodded. She excused herself to go make some tea, and Pippa walked over to pull herself up on the bed Myrah was sitting on.

"What did the mean lady want?"

Myrah's sighed, and Raiyn spasmed a little in his sleep, as if he was having some kind of stressful dream. Could babies dream? Syn puzzled over it while she put kettle on the fireplace to boil.

"She wanted to hurt Raiyn."

Syn glanced up at Myrah's bluntness, her stomach souring. She had expected as much when Myrah had said that Bula had attacked them, but it didn't make it less sick. The healer thought back to the conversation she had overheard in the library; Bula trying to convince Myrah to get rid of her baby once it was born. What did Bula have against a tiny infant that was worth risking her life to get close to Myrah and attack?

"Why!? He's only been born for a few weeks. What'd he ever do to anybody?" Pippa asked, her voice betraying her sense of injustice about this entire thing. Myrah sighed.

"She hated Hershel," she admitted. "To her…getting rid of Raiyn was like getting rid of Hershel's memory."

It made Syn sick; wasn't it bad enough she had lost her brother? The fact that someone had been out there that hated even his _memory_ enough to take it out on his son…it made her want to cry and punch something all at once.

Pippa seemed to be similarly moved; she had pushed herself to her feet on the bed, glaring down at Myrah. "I hate her! I'm glad Baffa got her!"

Myrah's expression paled further as she looked back down at Raiyn, and Syn knew this was probably wreaking havoc on the leader's emotions. After living here all these months, the healer had learned that Myrah really _did_ have emotions. She just tended to be better at hiding them than most people.

"That's enough, Pip," Syn told her daughter. "Take Baffa out of here and get him some lunch."

"But…"

"Now, Pippa."

The child pouted at her mother, but seemed to see that Syn was serious. Eventually, she deflated and did a flying leap off the bed. Baffa yelped as Pippa landed next to him, but the child was hardly apologetic as she pointed to the door.

"C'mon, Baffa! We got to go on rounds ta make sure no more bad people get in!"

The sniffer obediently stood and shook himself, padding after Pippa as she headed for the door out of Myrah's quarters.

"Make sure you both get something to eat!" Syn reminded, and Pippa rolled her eyes before she and Baffa disappeared. With the room empty other than her, Myrah, and Raiyn, Syn pulled the steaming water off the fire to pour two cups of tea.

"Do you want to talk about it, or is it easier not to?" Syn finally asked. Myrah didn't answer, staring down at her son while he slept. Syn brought the cups over, offering one to the dazed leader. "How's Raiyn doing?"

"Did Hershel ever talk about his father with you?"

Syn blinked, the change of subject throwing her off. "Uh…about Phos?"

Myrah shook her head, her expression becoming unreadable. "Not Archtivus. His birth father, Hugo."

Syn sat stiffly. "Hugo? I've never heard anything about him." She looked down at her tea, feeling strange. "Did he talk to _you_ about his birth father? I didn't even think he remembered him."

"He didn't remember him; he told me that much. I just…wasn't sure if he had told you anything else."

Myrah sounded like she was skating around some larger discussion, and Syn sipped her tea warily.

"How did you know his name was Hugo, then?"

Silence fell, and Myrah seemed to be trying to figure out how to hold Raiyn close and drink her cooling tea. Eventually, she lowered the infant so that he was sleeping on her lap while she drank from the cup that Syn had brought her. For a little while, the two women let the tea's comforting herbs take effect as they listened to Raiyn's quiet sleeping sounds.

"There's something I never told Hershel," the leader finally admitted. Syn frowned, feeling uneasy.

"About…what?"

Myrah rubbed Raiyn's head, looking perturbed. Syn wondered what on earth she had to say. "Bula is the one who turned Hershel in—she figured out that we were seeing each other, and told the Ancient. It was the first time I realized that she would go so far."

Syn didn't know what to say._ That_ couldn't be the confession. She already knew that Myrah's advisor had been the one to actually turn Hershel into Imgloss, and it seemed that Myrah had more to say.

"I thought she hated him because he represented what she was losing…she thought he was ruining my future ambitions. I forbid her from ever interfering again, and she stuck to that. I knew she was unhappy when Hershel returned and I spent so much time with him, but she never said as much. I assumed she had come to terms with it, and that she respected my decision."

A seagull flew past the window, it's call audible for a moment before it passed on. Myrah's expression darkened as she continued.

"After Hershel and I were bound, Bula came to me and confessed something that I didn't expect. She _did_ hate Hershel…she had wanted him to suffer. But not because of anything he had done to me."

Here the leader trailed off, and Syn wondered if she should be concerned about what Myrah was about to confess. Myrah sat the tea down before pulling Raiyn back up to her chest, hugging him close as he slept as if he could give her the comfort and support to continue.

"Bula was once in love with a traveling healer named Hugo. He betrayed her and found another woman to replace her with…and they had a son."

Syn's eyes widened, and her remaining tea nearly tumbled from her grasp as she made the connection between the things Myrah had said. "You mean…Bula…"

Myrah sighed heavily, not meeting Syn's eye. "I never told Hershel. He searched for clues about his birth father after he learned his name on the Island, but I never told him that Bula had loved his father. Or that she was the reason Shazier found and killed him."

Syn didn't even know how to react. It was shocking, of course, but it also felt so far removed from her. After all, this Hugo wasn't her father. In her mind, he wasn't even Hershel's father—Phos was the one who had raised them. Hershel's true father had died years before Syn had even been born. But she could also tell that this was something that had weighed heavily on Myrah's mind. After she processed for a few minutes, Syn realized she was angry. "How dare she…"

Myrah winced and Syn glared at her tea.

"How dare Bula take out her anger on Hershel for something his father did. A man he had never truly _met__…"_

"I was mortified, and furious," Myrah admitted. "I didn't even know how to handle the confession. I exiled her from the West, but she didn't seem upset. She said she was leaving anyway."

Raiyn mumbled in her grasp, and the leader's expression softened as she looked down at her son.

"I didn't really think about Bula any more, but then she came here after I lost Hershel. She had heard that I was pregnant…and she…"

Myrah trailed off, and Syn felt guilt mingle with her anger. She had overheard that conversation, she realized—Bula and Myrah's. She didn't really remember what they had said, only that Bula insisted that Myrah get rid of her son and the Western Leader refused to do so.

_He__'s all I have left of Hershel!_ She remembered Myrah saying that much, and Syn glanced over at where Myrah was lovingly stroking Raiyn's back. Once again, Syn was grateful that she had never offered to take Myrah's son from her. They needed each other.

"She said she wanted to help me, but she was just trying to get rid of Hershel's line. _Hugo__'s_ line. I didn't realize how long she had pent this all up…how far she had been willing to go. I had guards take her away, and threatened to imprison her if she ever showed up again. She has never been the kind of person to threaten people dead on—even as an advisor, she used indirect means to influence and manipulate me and others. I see that now." Myrah's expression became heavy with grief as she sighed. "I should have been more cautious. I just…I never really thought she would want to _harm_ me. That she would take her vengeance so far as to target an infant."

Syn realized that this was probably the most open Myrah had ever been, at least to her. They had gotten to a cordial point in their relations with each other. They trusted each other's input, for instance, and respected each other's boundaries. They talked about Hershel, remembering his quirks. They had even started writing the healing book that Myrah had suggested. But this was the first time Myrah had truly opened up about something to Syn—that she had offered her own feelings about a situation without any pressure from the healer first. Syn's chest felt tight as she realized what it meant—Myrah had _wanted_ to tell her.

The leader was sitting in silence, her remaining tea growing cold beside her as she held her son close. Syn knew she was waiting for the healer to say something, but Syn had no idea what to say to the confession. Finally Myrah sniffed, her voice wavering a little as she posed one last question.

"Do you think Hershel would have been angry, if he knew that I never told him that?"

Syn sagged, reaching out in compassion. "No. Myrah…I don't think there was anything you could have done that would have made my brother angry at you." Myrah's eyes filled with tears, and Syn offered a little smile. "Thank you for telling me…but you shouldn't blame yourself. Sometimes people aren't what they seem. You convince yourself that they have certain intentions, or that you know their character. But it's normal for people to catch each other off guard. It sounds like you had no way to really know how far this Bula was willing to go. But you stood up for yourself—you stood up to her when it mattered."

The leader seemed lost in thought, but Syn did notice that a weight seemed to be lifted from Myrah's shoulders. Eventually, Raiyn was blinking and fussing, and Myrah moved to feed him. Syn collected Myrah's cold tea and her own empty cup to take them over to the table in the corner.

"You must have had your own experiences with people catching you off guard." Syn looked over as Myrah spoke, her expression curious. "Were you betrayed by people you cared about?"

Syn blinked in surprise, thinking about it. She finally smiled. "Well…it can go either way, really, having someone catching you off guard with intentions that were different than you thought."

Myrah frowned as the healer organized the items on the table. "What do you mean?"

Syn turned and met her eye with a smile. "Did Hershel ever tell you about Tolan and I?"

The leader's expression became surprised, and she shifted Raiyn's weight as he ate. "No, I don't believe so."

Syn laughed a little, and Myrah seemed to be growing more curious.

"Why?" the leader pressed, and Syn came back over to sit next to her.

"Now _that_ is a good story," she offered. Myrah smiled, seeming quietly eager to hear it.

291

The sound of water dripping echoed in the otherwise silent cavern. Purple light flickered on the moist walls, and Iona pushed her way through the narrow tunnels. She knew there was a vein in here somewhere, she just couldn't remember _where._ It had been far too long.

Her purple light winked back at her, having found a particularly shiny surface. The Ancient's heart jumped into her throat as she found it at last. The golden vein seemed to pulse with life, and she took a deep breath. She knew better than to try to touch it. And yet…

Her gnarled fingertips brushed the golden vein, but then she immediately jerked her hand back. It didn't hurt her, necessarily, but there had been this terrible buzzing in her limbs and her head. This was elemental gold; it didn't get along with the power inside of her. She would need someone who could touch it.

Iona exhaled slowly as she thought of just the boy to do it.

* * *

"You kicked him?"

Myrah laughed out loud as she sat on the rug in the center of the room. Raiyn was lying on his back, staring up at the window as Syn told her story nearby. The dread and shakiness from that morning's threat had passed now, but Myrah still didn't feel like charging back into her workload. She had decided to take it easy the rest of the day and spend it with her son while Tolan and the Fortress Guard made sure that everything was alright as far as defense went. Syn's face was red as she sat on the bed.

"I just had to teach him a lesson! It was all I could think of to do."

Myrah gave the healer an approving look. "It actually _is_ quite comforting to know that someone put him in his place at _some_ point in his life."

Syn was beet red, burying her face in her hands. "I was humiliated afterward. I held my head high all the way back to Phos's tent…but then I broke down inside. I was terrified that he would tell Cole and Keyda…or even Phos. Looking back, that was crazy—Tolan probably hasn't told another soul about it in his life. He wouldn't let his own reputation become tarnished like that. But I just felt like he was going to snitch on me and make everything worse!"

Myrah laughed again, and after a moment Syn laughed along.

"That's brilliant," the leader assured. "A tale worth telling; the day the great Tolan was bested…"

"I was afraid he'd never let me live it down," Syn admitted. "But he doesn't really like to bring it up. I think he's afraid of what Pip will say when she finds out."

"Haven't told her yet?"

Syn shook her head. "No. We decided that it was best to keep romantic history on the down low with her. Though, it didn't really help; she's been _in love_ since she was like four years old."

"In love? With who?"

"Theodynn," Syn explained with a smile. "I'm not sure what happened, but she's been adamantly in love with him for years. You should have seen how devastated she was when she found out he's been seeing someone else."

Myrah smiled at the idea, but then her smile faded. Syn noticed the change and pushed herself off the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just…feel bad about everything that's happened between Theodynn and I."

Syn frowned. "What do you mean?"

Raiyn moved suddenly, and Myrah turned to assist him. However, he didn't seem to be in distress; he just seemed to be enjoying waving his arms around and kicking his legs every so often. It was like he was figuring out how to use them, bit by bit.

"He keeps reaching out to see if he can help me, but things feel strange and forced between us. We used to be able to confide in each other as fellow leaders, and we knew we could rely on each other. He was my first ally after my ascent to Western Leader. But in the aftermath of everything that happened, I'm afraid I've ruined that forever."

Syn frowned. "You mean…you think he blames you?"

Myrah didn't answer right away. When she did, her voice was soft. "I think he's afraid that I blame him."

"Why would you blame Theo?"

Myrah didn't answer and Syn came over to sit next to Raiyn, her finger going out to tickle him. The infant didn't really react, and Syn tried to guess.

"Because Theo came back from the Island…and Hershel didn't?"

The Western Leader sighed and Syn must have known she was right. Syn shook her head, curls bouncing. "Did you tell him that was foolish?"

"I tried. I don't think he believed me."

Syn must have realized the truth, because she exhaled slowly as she studied Myrah's face.

"You _do_ blame him…don't you?"

Myrah winced. "Not _him._ I don't blame Theodynn for what happened, by any means. But for some reason, every time I see him…" she shrugged. "It's not fair, and I know that. But it hurts when I see him doing so well, when I know that Hershel is never coming home. I wish that I didn't feel that way. Logically, I know it doesn't make sense. I shouldn't relate Hershel and Theodynn's fates as connected. I should just be happy that Theodynn's alright…and I _am_ happy. But it seems that part of me is always going to hurt, even if it doesn't make any logical sense."

Syn was quiet; no doubt Myrah was overwhelming her with all these confessions. The leader had no idea why she was burdening Hershel's sister with all these things; Syn hadn't really even asked for this. But she was tired of keeping it all in. She realized she was used to having a confidant—first Bula, and then Hershel. Even though it made her feel foolish, she realized that she needed someone to explain herself to. If only to get these incessant thoughts out of her head.

"Feelings are like that, sometimes," Syn finally said, offering another smile. "They latch onto things like that. I think Theo knows that it's just been hard on you; that's probably why he doesn't come around very often. Not to mention, Tolan says the poor kid's so busy, training to become the future Ruler. It may take a little while, but you'll both get back to that leadership trust—the ability to confide in each other and work together. I'm sure of it."

Raiyn burped, a milky stream coming out of his mouth as he continued to stare at the ceiling with wide eyes. Myrah shook her head as she carefully wiped his mouth with a cloth she had handy.

"Oh, Raiyn…what are you looking at?" she murmured. Syn glanced at the window.

"I didn't realize how much time had passed," she said, and Myrah looked up at her.

"You can go, if there are things you have to do," she offered, and Syn shook her head.

"Nothing really. I just was surprised the day is going so fast."

Raiyn spit up again, and Myrah tutted as she picked him up to clean him better. "Time flies when you're relating past triumphs, it seems."

Syn looked confused, but then she must have realized that Myrah meant her early story about Tolan. The healer laughed. "I'm not sure if I should really count it as a triumph; It made Tolan mad more than anything."

"I don't know; from what I've learned about him, I wonder if your ability to stand up for yourself made him respect you all the more," Myrah offered. Raiyn gurgled happily as he finally became clean and dry.

"I guess," Syn said with a laugh, but the leader could tell that Syn was flattered. The healer's gaze was on the mother and son, and Syn tilted her head. "I suppose you and Hershel weren't ever like that, huh? Just…love at first sight for you both."

Myrah scoffed. "I don't know about that. He told me later that he liked me from the first couple meetings…but I just remember him yelling at me a lot."

Syn seemed surprised. "Yelling? Hershel? He usually reserved that for me and Phos. Even with Tolan or Pip, it was always that 'I'm very disappointed and know what's good for you' tone he would get…"

"Oh, I got that too," Myrah admitted. "He was frustrated when I came to his healing lessons. He accused me of only coming to make fun of him."

Syn couldn't help but smile at that. "Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't understand why on earth he would get that impression. In honesty, I just wanted to learn more about this secretive Healer trade. And, looking back, I think I was curious about the mysterious Master Healer as well."

"Mmmm," Syn mused. "He did get self-conscious when he tried to teach."

"It was a crazy time," Myrah remembered. "Everything happened so fast. Not like you and Tolan—it sounds like you two spent years trying to figure everything out."

Syn smiled, her eyes becoming distant with memory. "True. I guess I just didn't trust that he really actually _liked_ me. I thought he was just toying with me."

"But it all worked out, in the end."

Myrah had meant it as a compliment, but Syn must have picked up on the strain in her tone. The healer's eyes flicked over the mother and son once again, her expression fading to sadness.

"For us…yes," Syn admitted.

* * *

Pippa eyed her opponent carefully before holding her new short sword up threateningly.

"You don't stand a chance!" she said decidedly. "You just had a baby."

Myrah smiled, casually holding her own weapon. It was also a short sword, though longer than Pippa's. That would give the leader some advantage, but Pippa knew she was faster. Her father tsked from the sidelines.

"Don't get cocky, Fluff. You haven't even started the fight; you haven't had time to really judge your opponent yet."

"She just had a _baby,_" Pippa argued, looking over at her father. "Which…I don't know why that makes you less good at fighting, but the other guards said it would."

Tolan face palmed and Myrah looked surprised. But then she smiled, holding her own weapon aloft.

"It has been awhile," the leader admitted. "Perhaps it's time to see what I've retained.

"I still think you should be using practice weapons!" Syn called from where she was sitting on the sidelines, bouncing Raiyn in her arms. He was snoozing, as he often was, and Pippa wished he would wake up. She decided that babies were really _boring._ They couldn't ride sniffers or fight or even eat real food. They just slept and pooped and spit up everywhere.

"They'll be fine, Syn," Tolan assured, and Pippa could feel her father's eyes on her. "Alright…I declare this fight officially started."

Pippa immediately flew into action, and she felt annoyed when Myrah didn't really move much. She just kept side-stepping out of the way. That was boring; Pippa hated it when her opponents didn't go on the offensive. She darted around the leader, trying to make it so Myrah would have to lash out in order to protect herself. The leader did, and the clash of metal echoed across the practice field. Pippa grinned; she loved that sound. She darted around again, but now Myrah was moving as well. She was surprisingly agile, and Pippa found herself making defensive blocks more and more. The longer sword was definitely coming in handy, and Pippa cursed as she pushed her long hair out of her face. She should have had her mother braid it back.

"Watch your language!" her mother called from the sidelines, and Pippa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Dad says it _all the time__…."_

_"_I _told _you she was picking up on that," Syn said, and Pippa could imagine her father's expression.

"They're just _words_," the guard said, before calling out to Pippa, "Watch your left side! She's targeted there three times now!"

Pippa scowled as she blocked another attack from Myrah.

"I _know!__"_ she called out; she hated when her father had to coach her. She should be able to just do it _herself_ by now.

Myrah was smiling as they fought, and Pippa scowled. It looked like the leader was having fun, but this wasn't supposed to be _fun_ for the leader. It was supposed to be defeat! The child let out a war cry as she released an onslaught of attacks. It would have been enough to make Dune cry, and even the leader seemed a little out of breath by the time she had blocked them all. Pippa grinned wolfishly, but then she was forced back on the defensive as Myrah came forward with an assault of her own.

The fight dragged on, the clashing of swords and the occasional curse words the only sounds for the next few minutes. The leader looked tired; Pippa figured it had been a while since Myrah had done something this hard.

"You're too old!" the child challenged, and Myrah raised an eyebrow. Pippa regretted saying anything as the leader launched one last flurry of attacks. Pippa nearly had it under control, but the length of Myrah's sword ended up being the child's downfall. The young Oni was filled with rage for a moment as her sword flew from her grasp, and she glowered as she panted. Myrah's blade pointed at her neck, and the leader raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to.

"You cheated," Pippa blurted, but she regretted it as her father called out from the sidelines.

"_Don__'t_ be a sour loser, Fluff. She beat you fair and square. You were sloppy."

"I wasn't _that sloppy!__"_ Pippa called out to him, and he gave her a look that told her that he thought otherwise. Pippa pouted. "Her sword was longer. That's not _my_ fault."

"You and your opponent aren't always going to have matching weapons," Tolan pointed out. "And weapons aren't everything, either. You left yourself open when you went on the offensive so much."

Pippa finally just stuck a tongue out at her father, and Myrah wiped at the sweat on her brow as she stood down.

"You certainly held your own well," she offered, and Pippa looked over at the leader. Myrah gave her a small smile. "It's impressive—your technique is exceptional for someone your age."

"I know," Pippa said, unimpressed, and Syn scowled at her as she came over.

"Don't be rude, Pip," she chastised, and Pippa did roll her eyes then.

"I'm not being _rude._ I already know I'm good!"

Syn handed Raiyn to his mother, and Pippa watched as Myrah smiled at the baby. Pip decided the leader was a lot more smiley around her baby. She couldn't remember any other time when Myrah was so smiley.

_She was kinda smiley around Uncle Hershel,_ she realized then, but then she was filled with that horrible crushing feeling. Her eyes smarted with tears as she tried to force the memories of her Uncle and his loss from her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get too upset about this," Tolan was saying. "It was a good fight. You did well."

"I'm not upset," Pippa growled, and he just gave her a pointed look. She wiped at her nose with one arm as she turned back to the leader. "You're pretty good…but my Dad could still beat you."

Myrah looked up from Raiyn, her gaze falling on Tolan. For a moment, the two adults studied each other. Finally Myrah smiled.

"Perhaps."

"I don't think you should try that for a little while longer," Syn warned. "Tolan's…a little intense when he fights."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tolan demanded, and Syn rolled her eyes.

"You show off," she pointed out, and he scoffed.

"You used to love watching me show off," he pointed out. "I remember when your sketch books were full of pictures of me without my shirt on."

Syn flushed red, and Myrah laughed. She had a weird laugh, Pippa decided. It was quiet and unsure, which didn't really match the rest of her personality, which was bossy and confident.

"I could beat _you_, Mom," Pippa cut in, and Syn shook her head.

"That's enough fighting for today," she pointed out. "Head inside; today's bath day."

Pippa's mood soured further. "Noooo!"

"Pippa…."

The child stamped her foot at the injustice. Ever since coming to the fortress, she swore her mom made her bathe more. Before, Pippa could be filthy for a long time and no one really cared. But ever since they came here, everyone else was so _clean_ that Syn made her get washed all the time.

"I don't want to!" she complained. It was bad enough she lost the fight, but now she had to take a bath. Life really wasn't fair.

She felt her father ruffle her hair. "She's not that dirty, Syn," Tolan pointed out, and Pippa immediately turned to her father with gratitude. Syn didn't look convinced.

"Don't give her an out, Tol. You're lucky I'm not making _you _bathe. In fact…I just might; you smell weird every time you come back from the blacksmiths."

"It's a great smell!" he argued as Syn moved to leave. He bent over to whisper to Pip. "Sorry, Fluff…I tried."

He sauntered off, and Pippa folded her arms angrily. "Not very _hard, _you traitor," she muttered to herself as her parents left the arena. Myrah was still standing with Raiyn, seemingly lost in thought. Pippa looked up at the leader with a pout.

"Are _you_ gonna bathe?" she demanded, and Myrah blinked and looked down. When she didn't answer, Pippa took that to mean no. "It's not fair. I wish _I_ was an adult and could do what I want."

Myrah smiled down at her. "There isn't quite as much freedom in adulthood as you might think," she warned, and Pippa rolled her eyes.

"That's just what grown-ups say when they want kids to do stuff without complaining," she groused. Raiyn yawned and Pippa looked at the baby with annoyance. "Just wait until people boss _you_ around, Raiyn!"

The baby didn't respond, and Myrah gestured for Pippa to follow her.

"Come along, unless you want your parents coming out after you."

Pippa resisted a little longer, on principle, but eventually sagged in defeat and headed in. It seemed that the bath was inevitable, and she just had to hope that it was at least warm.

292

_Dear Openheimer,_

_ You never told me how that meeting went. I__'ve never really met people that hate dancing. I mean, the Oni aren't super keen, but it's because they don't even know what it is. _

_ The semester goes on. Patrick invited me to his house__…er…farm? It was pretty cool. Except I had this weird run in with his chickens. We don't have such evil birds in my realm, and they are MEAN. I maybe toasted one of them (accident, of course…) and then they all respected me. Almost to a weird degree. Patrick says it's because I established myself as the top of the pecking order, whatever that means. I just hope that I never have to see a chicken again. I wouldn't mind feeding a few of them to your Oni-snake. _

_ Dani went and auditioned for some fancy concert or something and got a callback, so that__'s exciting. The winning performers are going to play in the park in Ninjago city in this large concert. My grandpa's actually been invited to perform as well, so it's going to be a party. I'm working on my solo piece for the other contest, but the more I do, the less confident that I feel. What if I just look like a joke up there? Professor Snyder is trying to be helpful, but he just makes me feel like nothing I ever do is good enough. I'm at my wit's end. _

_ My brother__'s birthday is coming up. It's crazy that it's already been a year since his last one…we didn't even really celebrate it. Things were crazy back home and it kinda got skipped. I've decided to plan him a big surprise birthday party here in Ninjago. He acts like he's too old for that kind of stuff, but I know he actually loves it. The goal is to get everyone there…and I mean EVERYONE. I'm going to have to get a lot of stuff signed off by the council to get all the Oni here, but I'm also going to have to pay some personal visits to people in my home realm. We'll see who I can convince to make the trip, though it might take some time to transport everyone. Maybe I can ask Wu to bring people on his dragon?_

_ Wow, sorry, got lost in thought for a moment there. The fact is, there__'s lots to do and I'm getting kind of stressed about it. We still have a little while before finals, so I'm just trying not to even think about all of that too. So much planning. Now I know how Theo feels; I'm balancing so many things. _

_ Anyways, hope things are getting warmer on that mountain now. Patrick said to say hello. He__'s not sure you ever met him; I guess he transferred in from another school. But apparently I talk about you so much that he felt the need to introduce himself. Or…have me mention him. Or something. I don't know how it works. Dani also says hello. We haven't gotten to hang out as much since we both have our projects we are working on. _

_ Talk to you later,_

_ -Amber_

_ (P.S__…you never said if you're coming to the wedding or not.)_

* * *

The door creaked as Pippa opened it, and she paused. When she didn't hear anything, she pushed her way in.

Myrah's room was silent, and Pippa made her way across the floor. She wasn't sure why she was sneaking around; there wasn't anyone in here anyways. Well, besides baby Raiyn. The child reached the crib, and she glowered through the bars at the little form snoozing peacefully in his bed. With nothing else to do, she took a seat by the crib.

"I don't get what you why everyone likes you so much," she finally muttered to the sleeping infant. "You can't _do_ anything. You can't even sit up by yourself. I think you're the most boring person ever…but Myrah spends _all_ her time with you. And Mom's always checking on you and talking about you and helping Myrah change your stinky diapers."

Pippa rubbed her nose and sniffed indignantly.

"Even Baffa doesn't treat me like his favorite anymore. I'm surprised he isn't in here right now; he's always hanging around you to protect you. Which I told him to do, I guess…but it takes forever just to get him to leave the fortress with me to explore. Cuz he just wants to be with _you.__"_

Raiyn didn't answer, still sleeping peacefully. For some reason, it made her angrier that he was just sleeping through all her complaints. Without really thinking it through, Pippa reached through the crib bars and poked the baby on the side a couple times to rouse him. After a few pokes, the baby's face scrunched up. Pippa felt both guilty and victorious.

"See? All you ever do is cry. Why does everyone think you're so special?"

Raiyn whimpered as he woke, and Pippa steeled herself for the crying. She realized with a jolt that the crying would probably summon Myrah or Syn to the room. Pippa was looking for a good hiding place, but then the whimpers died down. She turned to see Raiyn staring at her with his big eyes.

"What?" she demanded, pressing her face up against the bars of the crib. "What are _you_ looking at?"

Raiyn's eyes seemed glued to her face, and she made a few crazy expressions to try to scare him. But rather than look frightened, the baby had the gall to smile at her.

"What are you _smiling_ at?" Pippa demanded; it wasn't fair that Raiyn was so happy. "You don't have any reason to smile! You can't walk, or talk! You can't even use the toilet…you go in a _diaper. _ You don't even have your whole family…"

She trailed off, immediately feeling guilty. Raiyn didn't know what she was talking about, but it made her stomach feel funny to talk about the fact that he didn't have his dad. Raiyn seemed to be stretching his hand toward her, and Pippa scowled.

"Go back to sleep," she commanded. "I'm not going to hold you. You're probably _wet.__"_

Raiyn didn't go to sleep…he just kept staring at her. She shooed him.

"Stop looking at me. Go to sleep. Or cry. Or _something._"

Raiyn stopped stretching for her, choosing instead to stuff his fist into his mouth. He wouldn't stop looking at her, though, and it made Pippa feel weird.

"Stop staring at me!" she yelled, standing. "_Stop it!__"_

Raiyn blinked as she yelled at him, and she shook the crib. Why couldn't he get it through his tiny baby brain?

"Stop looking at me!"

He flinched like he did when something scared him. Pippa felt victorious as the child finally began to wail, but the feeling was soon replaced by remorse. Raiyn was just a baby, after all.

She could hear Baffa barking, and she turned with a sinking feeling. Sure enough, the sniffer pushed his way into the room, and Pippa held her hands up.

"It's ok, Baffa…he's _fine. _He's just being dramatic…"

But her sniffer ignored her as he reached the crib, pressing his nose against the bars as he whined. Pippa blew her curls out of her face, annoyed.

"You never listen to me anymore," she complained angrily, but the sniffer didn't respond. He was barking at Raiyn now, as if to try to tell him to stop crying, but the loud noise was just scaring the infant more. By now, Raiyn was screaming and shaking his little fists, and Pippa tried to pull Baffa away.

"Stop it, Baffa! You're just making it worse!"

But the sniffer was agitated now, bounding around as he continued to bark and bat his head against the crib. Pippa's heart was pounding, and she cursed herself for doing this. Raiyn's face was turning red from all his screaming, and she finally sighed as she bent over the crib wall to pick him up.

"You're fine, Raiyn," she snapped, awkwardly pulling him close. She wasn't supposed to pick him up on her own, but she had seen Myrah and Syn carry him around enough to know what to do. "Stop crying."

She bounced him a little, and Baffa came over to shove his big head close to the baby as well. Pippa scowled and used her foot to push him away.

"Stop, Baffa…stop crowding!"

The sniffer whined, and she gave him a death glare.

"_Sit!__"_

At the command in her tone, the sniffer plopped down. Raiyn was still crying, and Baffa watched with sad eyes while Pippa kept bouncing him, trying to get him to stop. When the door to the bedroom opened, the seven-year-old was basically in tears herself. She looked up at her mother as Syn came over.

"He won't stop!" Pippa complained, and Syn tsked softly as she lifted Raiyn from Pippa's arms. Within a few moments, Raiyn had fallen back to sleep. Pippa wiped at her face in shame and exhaustion.

"Did you hear him crying?" Syn asked, and Pippa shrugged. Syn kissed Raiyn's head as he fell back asleep, and Pippa scowled when she saw it. Soon, her mother was lying the infant back into his crib. Syn ushered Pippa and Baffa out of the room, and Pippa followed her mother reluctantly. They headed down the hallway, and Pippa finally spoke up.

"Why does everyone love Raiyn more than me?"

Syn stopped dead, turning to look at Pippa in surprise. "What?"

"You all love him better! And he doesn't even _do _anything! He can't fight or collect cool rocks or ride a sniffer…"

Pippa's eyes filled with tears despite her best efforts to keep things together, and her mother's expression softened. Soon Syn was pulling her into a hug, and Pippa sniffed loudly.

"No one loves Raiyn more than you, Pippa," her mother chastised softly. "We love you both just the same."

"But you've known me longer!" Pippa argued wetly. "So you should love me _more.__"_

Syn chuckled, and Pippa's face scrunched up. It wasn't _funny._

"The reason everyone gives Raiyn so much attention is because he's just a baby. We have to pay attention, because he needs our help. That doesn't mean we love him more. It just means he needs more help."

Pippa fell silent, and Syn ran a hand through the fluffy cloud framing Pip's face.

"Is that why you've been so grumpy lately?" her mother asked softly. "Because you're jealous of Raiyn?"

Pippa folded her arms. "I haven't been grumpy," she argued, but her mother didn't look like she believed her. Pip finally sagged in defeat. "I just wanted Raiyn to get bigger faster, so we could do stuff together. Then I could teach him stuff. But he's so _boring._ And no one will do stuff with me anymore cuz they are too busy with Raiyn."

"Why don't you spend more time with your father? He's rarely around Raiyn."

"He spends all his time at the Central Fortress now," Pippa complained. "Prince Theo is always in meetings and stuff and Dad's always with him _there_ so they don't even go to the secret village anymore so I can't even go see Dune! I wanted to just go by myself but Dad said I can't go alone. He says it's too far."

Syn rubbed Pippa's head, lost in thought. After a minute, the older oni tweaked her daughter's nose.

"How about we go tomorrow?" she offered. Pippa looked up at her.

"Really?!"

"Sure; I've been wanting to go see what that village looks like. Myrah doesn't need me here every second; she's gotten a lot of her strength back."

Pippa beamed, her earlier moodiness evaporated.

"I can show you all my favorite spots! There's these caves where there are really good rocks, and the place where Dune and I play sticks and rocks. And we might even see a dragon; there's a really big one that lives there."

Syn's smile faltered. "Dragons?"

"Yeah! There's two of them that live in the village. Cept dad said that I have to stay away from them and not bother them cuz they're cranky."

Pippa's mother stared at her a few minutes longer before she sighed.

"Maybe it would be best to make your father come with us after all."

* * *

"See? A dragon!"

Pippa ran ahead, and Syn reached over to take her husband's hand.

"Thanks for coming with," she offered. "I hope Theo won't be missing you today."

Tolan shook his head. "Poor Freak's stuck in meetings all day; I don't think he's been outside at all this week. He's in over his head, but every time someone asks him to do something, he feels like he has to say yes. I'm not sure anyone knows how stressed he really is."

Syn frowned. "Have you told Cole and Keyda? If they knew how overworked he was…"

"Kid's gotta learn to speak up for himself. He can't just have other people deciding what he can and can't handle. He's got to learn how to say no."

"See mom?! See the dragon!?"

Pippa was calling from where she had run ahead, and Syn nodded and gestured for her to come back.

"Wait for us, Pippa!" she called, before turning to Tolan. "I'm surprised that the Ruler's haven't noticed on their own, if he's so booked."

"They're just as bad this time of year," Tolan argued with a shrug. "The hoofer calves are coming. Cole's always busy with that, seeing as livestock is the main source of Central Province income. Keyda's handling most everything dealing with other province leaders, as well as fortress reconstruction. There are still places that haven't been fixed from the dragon attack; they've been trying to save the funds to reconstruct the north wing for a while now. It's sort of just roped off; been that way for almost a year. I'm wondering if they'll ever really fix it, or if they'll just leave it as a token of history or something. Theo's stuck dealing with all the village complaints and problems. I swear, they're taking advantage of him. The lists that poor kid gets from the village leaders. If he could just learn how to turn people down, it would do a lot of good."

Syn sighed. "I guess it's the same as the West. Myrah's always in meetings now that Raiyn's been born, trying to catch up with everything she's missed out on. When I told her that we were going out today, she almost seemed grateful for the excuse to skip out on everything and just spend the day watching Raiyn." Syn pushed her hair out of her face as they passed the large, sleeping dragon on their way into the village. "Tol…that thing isn't dangerous, right?"

Tolan glanced over and frowned. "Depends on if you're planning on attacking the village."

Syn slugged him. "Tol!"

"It's fine, Syn. That one hardly ever wakes up, really. Just a big lizard that likes to nap in the sun."

She gave the dragon one last fearful glance, and Tolan moved so that his arm was around her shoulders.

"We're safe," he promised, and she sighed.

"I…haven't really seen many dragons. I mean, I've seen Cole's Guardian, and the four-headed one that the Dragon Master rides. And a few from a _distance__…_"

"These are just as harmless as Cole's; they're just here to protect the village. If anything, they've gotten more laid back since everything went down."

Syn nodded to herself, her expression clouding at the thought. By now, they had come into the village and she lost her train of thought as she gaped at the homes.

"They're carved right into the rock!" she realized, and Tolan turned to smile at her.

"Makes moving difficult," he pointed out wryly. "I prefer a tent, myself. But they are dedicated to a more permanent community."

"Mom! Dad! You guys are so _slow!__"_

They looked up at where Pippa was waving them over. There was a large area in the middle of the valley with a well and various stalls. The young Oni was beaming wildly, and Syn couldn't help but smile.

"It's been a while since I saw Pip smile like that," she pointed out softly, and Tolan nodded slowly.

"Fluff _has_ been a little dour lately, hasn't she?"

"She's jealous of Raiyn," Syn noted. "Found that out yesterday."

"Come _on!__"_ Pippa urged, having run over to grab her mother's hand. "I wanna show you my favorite places! And there's some cool flowers that grow here too…"

"Alright, Pip," Syn laughed. "I'm coming."

"Don't be gone too long," Tolan called after them, and they both turned to look at him. Pippa frowned.

"But I thought we were gonna spend the whole _day_ here!" she complained. Tolan smirked.

"We are. But if you and I are going to spar together later, you've got to leave us enough daylight."

Pippa's disappointment disappeared with a grin.

"We haven't fought for _forever!__"_ she pointed out. Tolan winked.

"Hope you've been practicing. Otherwise you're going to lose faster than ever…"

"You're the one who's gonna lose, old man!" Pippa argued, but she was grinning as she bounced in place. "See you soon!"

Tolan and Syn made eye contact as Pippa dragged her mother away, and Syn felt a stir of happiness from the whole situation. They had been through a lot this last year…but they'd be alright. They still had each other, even if they didn't have everything.

The familiar pang of sadness echoed in her otherwise content thoughts, but she didn't have time to really dwell on what they had lost as her daughter began her tour.

20


	99. Legacies and Heirs: Chapter 99

293

The golden metal gleamed as Theo's aura flickered on it, and he turned to Iona with a frown.

"You want me to help you get this out? Why?"

The Ancient looked calm as she studied the vein in the wall, not even looking at Theodynn as she answered. "I'm hoping it will help me with a spell."

"What kind of spell?"

Iona reached out to touch the vein before wincing and jerking her hand back. "Something that will help me protect the village," she explained. "A relic that doesn't need a living vessel."

"You mean, you want to use this gold instead of using Haiven again?"

Iona turned to look at him at last. "Precisely."

"But I thought that you didn't need a protection spell anymore? The war is over," Theo pointed out with a frown. Something wasn't adding up here, and Iona's expression became pained.

"It won't be the same kind of spell," she finally snapped. "But I didn't ask for your help so you could interrogate me. Either help me get a little gold, or forget about it altogether."

Theo felt torn. His relationship with Iona had always been strained, due to the mix of experiences they had together. He wasn't sure that she was necessarily going to use this gold for anything _bad,_ but he didn't really feel like she was telling the whole truth either. Would it be better to help her or tell her to forget it?

"You don't have to worry," Iona snapped, looking a little hurt. "I'm not doing anything dangerous. I just want to see if it's possible; that way, should anything happen again in the future…"

"I can do it," Theo finally cut in, studying Iona's expression carefully. "But I need to know the real reason why you need it."

Iona stared, her expression blank. "What do you mean? I told you the reason."

Theo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look. I'm pretty naive…and I'm not good at knowing when people are lying. But I've gotten burned enough times over the last few year or two that I have to make sure that I'm not falling for another trap."

Iona didn't answer, and Theo tried to explain further.

"I need to make sure that I'm not doing something that's going to make everything worse…like when I took Hershel to Imgloss's in the first place. If I had asked a few more questions then, maybe he would still be around now."

At the mention of Theo's old teacher, Iona looked away. She was silent for a minute or so, and Theo awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the next. In this moment of waiting, he was reminded of everything he was supposed to be doing—the most important of which was actually spending time with his girlfriend, which is what he had come to the village to do in the first place. Eventually, the Ancient sighed.

"It's a personal matter," she finally explained softly, and Theo folded his arms. He hoped that he looked like he wasn't going to budge, or that she could at least feel his stubbornness. Even though he really wasn't good at deciphering other's emotions or intentions, something felt off about all of this and he didn't buy that Iona was just trying to make a new spell.

"You can trust me with it," Theo offered. "Then I'll know I can trust you with this gold."

He wasn't really sure if this gold was even dangerous or not. However, he figured Iona wouldn't have involved him if she didn't have to, and if it was something that most people couldn't handle, it probably wasn't necessarily _safe._ Iona turned to touch the gold again, but then she finally sighed and turned to face him.

"I need it to reconnect with my son."

Theo blinked in surprise, taken by surprise. Son? Iona had never mentioned a son, had she? He racked his brain, but he really couldn't remember anything about it. He knew she had basically raised Haiven and Blist, but…

"Why does he want elemental gold?" Theo finally asked. He had a sudden fear that maybe Iona had a similar situation to Phos…some crazy child that had been kept under wraps. But then the xinta was shaking her head.

"He doesn't want it; he's dead."

"Oh." That wasn't what Theo was expecting.

"I need the gold in order to reach him again. There are things in my past I need to fix…or at very least, need to find closure in."

Theo stared, trying to decide if she was lying or not. He wished that he was a better judge; if Tolan was here, the guard could tell him. Or Amber; her ability to read people's emotions would really come in handy now. But Iona did seem sincere, and something about what she said felt more true than the whole "protection spell" stuff did.

"Wouldn't your son be an Ancient?"

Iona looked up at him as Theo puzzled it out.

"How did he die?"

"I lost contact with him many centuries ago. I know he's dead, even if I don't know how he died," Iona explained with a sigh. Theo frowned, thinking.

"You could use a special tea," he realized. "My mom used a special tea to connect with Echo, and she's departed. And Master Hershel used to talk to his old Master all the time too. I'm not sure how to make the tea, but I bet that my mom would know…"

"I made many mistakes in the past," Iona cut in, her voice firm. "I am aware of the tea's existence…but in order to bridge the gap between my son and myself, I will need more than a special drink."

Theo debated, and Iona rubbed her face in frustration.

"Will you help me or not? I don't need much for the spell. It might not even work at all."

"Then why are you doing it?"

She wouldn't meet his eye again, her expression suddenly becoming distant. "Because if it does work, there will be a few things that won't be hanging over me any longer."

Theo couldn't remember any other time that Iona had been so open with him; she sounded genuine, as well as upset. He finally sighed.

"Alright."

Iona looked at him, and he could see the hope in her expression. "You'll do it?"

"I'll do it," he agreed, eyeing her carefully. "But no one can be at risk with this whole thing…whatever this spell is."

"I already told you, it's not dangerous," Iona said, sounding exasperated. She reached out to hand him a sharp tool and gestured to the wall. "See what you can do."

Theo knew he still was missing pieces of this puzzle, but the longer he tried to figure out Iona's secrets, the more time he was losing to spend with Haiven. He finally moved towards the vein, positioning the tool to dig into the wall to extract the gold. Iona handed him a hammer, and he worked for a few minutes to chisel out the gold. Every time the tools came into contact with the gold, he felt a rush of warmth rush up the tools and into his hands, as if the tools were conducting the power of the elemental metal.

Eventually, he managed to break off a small nugget of the gold. He felt a little sick as he pried it out of the wall; This stuff was no doubt special, and he had read about how the Elder dragons had thought of it as sacred. He wasn't sure if modern dragons even really knew about it, but he still felt like it was wrong to take much from the wall.

"That will do," Iona said, and he sighed in relief. The small chunk of gold sat in his palm, and Theo studied it as it pulsed and flashed in his hand. When he looked up, he realized that Iona was staring at the gold with a strange expression. She glanced up at him, perplexed. "It doesn't hurt you?"

"No," Theo admitted honestly. "It just feels like a warm buzzing."

"How peculiar," Iona murmured, and for a moment Theo felt uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. But then the xinta was gesturing to a clay pot on the ground, lined with a silken cloth that Theo could only assume came from Haiven's many stores. The oni Heir obliged, dropping the small nugget into the nest of cloth.

"So…that's all you needed?" he finally asked, and Iona nodded.

"You're free to go," she said, bending down to carefully lift the jar. "Haiven has no doubt been waiting for you."

Theo had to agree, but he watched as Iona continued to stare down at the jar. "Can you feel it through the clay?" he asked, and Iona slowly shook her head.

"The clay and cloth dampen it. I should be able to transport it."

"Alright," Theo said, and with nothing else to do, he turned to leave.

"Thank you."

The Heir paused, and he turned to see Iona looking genuinely grateful. Theo finally offered a smile. "Sure."

* * *

It was dark by the time Theo got home, and he sighed in relief as he slipped into bed. But as fate would have it, someone knocked on the door right as he was drifting off. He groaned, longing to hide his head under the pillow and ignore the knocking. Or he could tell the person to go away. Even if he _was_ turning in earlier than normal, he was exhausted. It had been another packed week, and he had dozed off several times at Haiven's house before finally transporting home.

The knocking continued and Theo finally forced himself out of bed. This was what he had signed up for, he told himself. His parents had been pulled from bed who knows how many times over the years; just part of the package of being Ruler. Or, future Ruler.

He opened the door to find an apologetic Jaqah. Before he could ask what she needed, she held out a small device to him.

"It's your sister," she explained, and Theo's brow furrowed as he accepted the inter-realm communicator.

"Amber?"

_"Hey, Tay!"_

"Is something wrong?" he asked, gesturing to Jaqah that she could leave if she wanted to. She gave him a nod and then headed off back towards her office.

"_No__…why does something have to be wrong for me to call you?"_

"Because you usually don't make social calls this late at night," he pointed out, retreating to his bed so he could at least sit down.

"_Oh, shoot; how late is it?__"_

He smiled. "Not too late. But I was going to head to bed soon."

"_Alright, I__'ll make it quick. Man, even after a few years, I can't seem to figure out the time difference."_

There was chatter in the background, and Theo frowned as he leaned back to lay on his bed. "Is someone else there with you?"

"_Grandpa Lou. I__'ll cut to the chase: your birthday is coming up…"_

Theo chuckled ruefully. "I'm afraid that I really don't have time this year," he cut in. "There's just too much to do here. Every day has been booked since as long as I can remember."

_"But you could take a day off, surely!" _Amber complained from the other side of the phone. "_Grandpa Lou was hoping that you would be able to come spend the day with him. He wanted to treat you this year since we didn__'t get to celebrate last year…"_

Theo hesitated. He wasn't sure when he would be able to take a day off, but he hated to turn his grandfather down. He couldn't remember the last time he had visited his Papa Lou, and he knew his grandfather wasn't getting any younger.

"_I__'ve already gotten a visit squared away with the council,"_ Amber was offering. _"How about you come this Friday?"_

Theo rubbed his face.

"Friday? I'm supposed to do an Eastern visit this weekend. I guess Tala's been having troubles with some craftsmen hoarding resources."

"_C__'mon, Tay! Tala's a big girl. She could handle things for a day so you could come to Ninjago."_

"I dunno, Amber. Maybe in a few weeks."

"_So help me, Theo! I haven__'t seen you in forever, and it's been even longer for Grandpa. You're coming, alright? Even if I have to transport there and bring you myself."_

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Gee, when you offer it like that…"

_"So, Friday. Grandpa said to get here at 10…" _More background chatter. _"I mean…9. In the morning."_

Theo sighed. "You realize that's pretty early our time, right?"

_"It's a special occasion! You don't turn nineteen every day!"_

She was really laying it on thick, Theo realized. He wasn't sure why this was so important to Amber, so he finally sighed. He could make it work, he knew. The problem was he would have to move everything he was doing on Friday to Thursday, which was supposed to be his day to visit Haiven. He debated for a bit; he really didn't want to have to give up that time. But what else could he do? It was true; he hadn't seen anyone in Ninjago in forever.

_"Tay?"_

"Alright, Amber. Tell Gramps that I'll be there."

294

"So, I've heard you've got a girlfriend." Lou's eyebrows raised conspiratorially. Theo couldn't help but flush, but he tried to laugh it off.

"Geez, who sold me out? Amber?"

"She might have mentioned it," Theo's grandfather admitted with a twinkle in his eye. "But I can't say I'm surprised. It was really only a matter of time before some damsel was falling head over heels for you."

"Haiven's not a damsel," Theo argued, and Lou laughed.

"No, I suppose that's a rather outdated word. But it sounds like the two of you are happy together, if Amber is to be believed."

Theo thought about it and smiled. He and his grandfather were walking the streets of Ninjago city, taking in the scenery and the bustle of the day.

"Yeah, it's been good. The hardest part now is finding the time to meet. She doesn't like leaving her home village, and I can't get away from everything I'm supposed to be doing at the Fortress very often. So we end up not getting to see each other as much as we would like."

"Mmm…did you know that your grandmother and I were in a similar situation once?" Lou asked. Theo looked over.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Your grandmother was teaching a class at Marty Openheimers when I went on my first tour with my quartet. We were hardly famous at the time; in fact, we were desperately hoping the tour would kick start our careers. Since Beverly and I were seriously dating, I was torn between leaving or staying near the school since she had to finish her contracted year. In the end she convinced me to go, and we didn't see each other for a few months."

Theo kicked at a rock on the street as a motorcycle whizzed past. It was still crazy to come to Ninjago and see things like vehicles and sky-scrapers. Even though he had grown up visiting, it was definitely a cultural shock every time he came.

"Was it alright? Not seeing each other all the time?"

Lou shrugged. "It was rough. But we managed. I'm sure you and your girl will manage too." He reached out to pat Theo's back as they walked. "The good thing about experiences like this is that they help you both to grow."

"I just hope we don't grow _apart,__"_ Theo pointed out, rubbing his arm. "It's…well. It's my first real relationship, really. I just don't want to mess it up."

"If you're doing your best, and the girl's the right one, you can't mess it up," Lou vowed. They turned the corner to go down another block, and Theo finally put a hand on his grandfather's shoulder to stop him.

"Where are we going, Papa Lou? I swear that we've been down every street in Ninjago! When Amber said you wanted to spend the day with me…"

"I do want to spend the day with you!" Lou argued, looking hurt. "I wanted to be able to talk and catch up. But I can't stand to sit around all day. People my age are stuck indoors or in wheelchairs…if I've got legs, I'm going to use them!"

Theo laughed at that. "You're not that old, Grandpa."

Lou's eyes twinkled again. "You've got that right, Theodynn."

They continued on their walk, talking about various things as they passed street after street. The air was cool, which was refreshing; Sometimes the Oni realm just felt hot and humid all the time.

"What time is it?"

Lou sounded confused as he looked up at a clock in a store window. Theo squinted at it himself.

"Looks like it's nearly noon. Geez…we've been walking around for two hours. Maybe we ought to head back now…"

"Nonsense!" Lou said, turning to fix his grandson with a firm look. "I still haven't gotten my groceries."

"Groceries? Why didn't you mention before that you needed groceries?"

Lou sighed, resting more heavily on his cane. "Well…I didn't want to ruin our chat. But the truth is, it's becoming a little bit harder to visit the city store. I would just go to the one in the community where I live, but the prices are outrageous! You would not believe the money I save taking the bus to the city. The only problem now is that I can't walk with my cane and carry my groceries at the same time…" Lou trailed off, looking sheepish. Theo shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You dragged me out here because you needed help grocery shopping?"

"'Dragged' has a bit of a negative connotation."

Theo laughed. "I can help, Papa Lou. But you could have just told me before; we could have been home with all your groceries by now."

"I didn't remember until just barely, when I saw the store," Lou protested, gesturing to the corner market with his cane. "Now come on, Theodynn. It's your birthday; I'll treat you to a candy bar."

* * *

The bus rumbled back towards the Ninjagoan suburbs, and Theo tried not to sigh as he stared out the window. It wasn't that he minded helping his grandfather, of course. But it seemed strange. Amber had forced him to come because she said that his grandfather wanted to spend the day with him for his birthday. But all they had even done so far was spend hours walking around Ninjago city and grocery shop. Theo was losing his patience at the end; he couldn't remember his grandfather being so finicky with prices. He spent so long on every single item, calculating the best deal. By the end of the trip, Theo was hoping that he never had to go grocery shopping again.

"What time is it?"

Theo frowned and looked over at his grandfather.

"I don't know. One-thirty? Two?"

Lou nodded to himself, and Theo stifled a yawn. He had gotten up early in order to make it to his Grandfather's house in time; the time difference was always fluctuating and hard to plan for. His grandfather leaned forward and tapped on the man in front of him, who turned.

"Parden me," Lou said with a smile. "But do you happen to have the time?"

The man pulled out his phone to check and looked back up at the elderly performer. "It's 1:53."

"Mmm…good. Should be good," Lou muttered to himself before flashing the man a smile. "Thank you."

"Good?" Theo pressed. "What's good? Why do you keep asking what time it is?"

Lou blinked and finally shrugged. "When you're as old as me, my boy…time is _all_ you ever think about."

It was a sobering thought, especially on the day that Theo technically became one year older. He finally just nodded and turned back to the window. The trees and houses whizzed by; they were approaching the proper stop.

Sure enough, the bus was soon pulling to a stop and Lou gestured at the food-filled plastic bags surrounding them.

"If you can grab most of those, I can handle these," Lou was saying, and somehow they managed to get all the bags and make their way off the bus. A few birds flew by as they headed down the path towards Lou's house, and Theo tried to enjoy himself. It had been a long time since he had spent a day just walking outside, getting fresh air. He shouldn't be so stressed about everything he needed to do.

"Alright, Theodynn…if you'll hold these bags, I'll unlock the door," Lou said, cutting into Theo's thoughts. He turned and accepted the bags his grandfather held out to him, and Lou began rummaging in his pockets for his house key. "Now, what did I do with it…"

"You could just ring the bell, Grandpa. Amber's probably still in there," he pointed out. Amber had opted out of the city walk this morning, and he began to wonder if it's because she had already been the victim of several grocery store runs and knew what she would be avoiding. Rude of her not to warn him, if that was the case.

"I'm not sure Amber is home," Lou admitted, finally fishing the key from his vest pocket. "She's pretty popular; always out with friends these days when she's not at the school."

Out with friends? Gee, why did she make him come here on his birthday if she was going to spend the day out with friends? Theo took a deep breath, trying not to be annoyed. It didn't really matter, anyways. He was sure that he'd see Amber tonight, when his parents said they were coming to celebrate his birthday. For now, he should just focus on getting these groceries put away.

Lou pushed the door open, having unlocked it at last, and Theo followed his grandfather inside. They hadn't even made it to the kitchen when Amber came running into the living room from their father's childhood bedroom.

"Theo!"

He turned in surprise and nearly dropped the bags he was holding. "Ams! Everything ok?"

She shook her head, looking concerned. "What took you guys so long? Lloyd called trying to reach you an hour ago. Apparently, there's something that has to be figured out with Tobias's wedding in order to get permission for the wedding guests in Ninjago to go to the first realm, and the city council needed a signature from a member of the Oni Ruling Family but the council building is under construction right now because it's being painted…"

"Woah…slow down. What's going on?" Theo cut in, and Amber took a deep breath.

"The paperwork's all at the floating temple because it was the most official place they could think of to have the signing, but they need you to go and sign the papers because it needs to be done asap and mom and dad aren't getting here until tonight."

"The most official place they could think of?" Theo repeated, frowning. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's the Ninjago City Council!" Amber huffed, looking defensive as she gestured wildly. "They _never_ make any sense. But if we don't get over there right away and have you sign those papers, Tobias's wedding is going to get postponed. Possibly for months!"

Theo blinked. He couldn't figure out why Amber was freaking out so bad about all of this; she wasn't generally the type to get so frazzled. But it was obviously important, so he finally sighed. "Alright…let's head over and get it done, then," he conceded, and Amber looked relieved. Did she think he would say no?

"Great. I'm going to call Lloyd and let him know…"

"Lloyd?"

Amber froze as Theo spoke; something just wasn't adding up.

"Why is Lloyd the one they called? I thought he didn't have anything to do with politics."

"He doesn't," Amber said quickly, her eyes darting over to Grandpa Lou for some reason. "But…well…" she swallowed and looked back, shrugging Theo's concern off. "They knew that he had a way of getting a hold of the Oni ruling family, so they contacted him. And he told them to come to the floating temple. Because it was all official, and stuff. And the City council building is getting the floors redone…"

"I thought it was getting painted? And why contact Lloyd instead of you? You're part of the…"

Amber blinked, and suddenly she looked very frustrated. "It's getting the floors redone while it's getting painted, ok? The point is, I told Lloyd an hour ago that I was sure you guys were almost home and that we'd head right over, and they've been waiting this whole time!"

Theo put his hands up in defeat. "Alright! Sheesh; you're more stressed than usual. Is everything going alright with your ambassadorship?"

"My what? Oh…yeah! That's why this is all freaking me out. Because I'm the ambassador, and this reflects badly on me _and_ you guys, if we can't even get some lousy paperwork signed."

"And you couldn't sign it?" Theo asked, heading for the door. Amber shook her head.

"I don't really have a title, remember? Had to be you or mom or dad, and they aren't getting here until late."

"Don't leave without me!" Lou called from the other room. "I'm coming as well!"

Theo turned as his grandfather made it out of the kitchen and over to where they were standing next to the front door. "You don't have to come, Grandpa," Theo assured. "We're literally going to pop over and sign some papers and be right back. I'd hate to make you make the trip."

"Nonsense!" Lou said, waving off Theo's assurances. "I said I wanted to spend the day with you, and I do. Political errand or not, I'm coming. In fact, I've already called a cab; it should be here in a few minutes."

Theo blinked. "Well…if you're sure…"

"It's the least I could do," Lou assured. "Especially after 'dragging' you all over Ninjago City and making you carry my groceries."

Theo rubbed the back of his neck, feeling sheepish. "I didn't mind, Grandpa. Honest…"

A honk from outside cut Theo off, and they turned to the door.

"That's the cab now," Lou pointed out. Theo opened the door, steeling himself for another hour or so of political chores. It seemed that not even in Ninjago could he escape them.

* * *

Amber breathed a sigh of relief as the cab finally pulled up to the floating temple. It generally wasn't too hard to keep Theo in the dark about things, given how clueless he generally was. But even though he still hadn't figured it out, he had been far more suspicious than he had in the past. There were actually times when she thought he was going to figure it out, and then the last week of arrangements would have all been wasted.

Well, not _wasted,_ exactly. But she was excited to see the look on her brother's face when he realized that everyone had come together for this party. It made her sick that Theo hadn't even wanted to celebrate his birthday _again_ this year. He had always been the one who looked forward to big parties and large gatherings. She wondered how swamped he was, that he didn't even want to come to Ninjago for a day off.

The elevator-contraption that Uncle Jay had created all those years ago creaked as it lifted the three figures up to the floating temple. Amber frowned at the chains that moved down as they moved up; when was the last time someone had checked up on the elevating system? She hoped it had been a recent check.

"What kind of papers?"

Amber blinked and turned to look at Theo. He hadn't said much the entire trip, lost to his own thoughts. He was frowning now, looking up at the floating island in the sky.

"What?" the Xinta asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"The papers I'm signing? What on earth do they need _me_ to sign? I don't remember deciding any regulations for inter-realm marriages."

Amber tried not to scowl. The more questions Tay asked, the more she had to lie, and she really wasn't _that_ good of a liar. "Oh, I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to see when we get up there."

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator reached the top of the floating island. Amber heard her grandfather sigh in relief as he finally came out of the boxy machine.

"Never liked this contraption," he said as he gave Amber a wink. "Always feels like it's going to fall apart under my feet."

Amber couldn't help smile, but Theo was already speed walking towards the door to the temple. The Xinta had to run to catch up. "Theo, wait!"

He kept walking, but he turned to frown at her. "Why? The sooner I get these dumb papers signed…"

"They aren't inside!"

He stopped walking, looking more confused than ever. "What?"

"Uh…the council. They aren't inside; Lloyd said they were setting up in the gardens behind the temple."

Theo stared. "That…doesn't make any sense. Why would they set up outside? Why even come to the floating temple at all?"

Amber was afraid that he was finally going to connect the puzzle pieces, but then she realized that the feeling coming from her brother wasn't curiosity, or even suspicion. He was frustrated…maybe even angry.

"Tay…you ok?"

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I'm fine. It's just, it's been a busy week. I'm struggling to wrap my mind around everything." He offered her a little smile, and she felt his anger fade. "If they're in the back, then we'll just go in the back."

"Uh…yeah. Sounds good," she offered, and Theo changed course towards the gardens. Amber glanced over at her grandfather. They shared a quizzical look before following Theo.

Amber hoped that they finished decorating everything. They had been working on it all morning, she knew. Maybe she shouldn't have gone through the trouble to get Theo here all day; she could have just asked him to come straight to the temple at the right time. But the truth was that her Grandpa Lou really _had_ wanted to have some time with Theo on his own. She just hoped that Theo would like the surprise. It hadn't even been a fear before, but now that she was actually aware of how her brother was feeling, she wasn't sure how he would actually react to all of this. Her stomach clenched; what if he was mad at her for lying? He hated when people took advantage of his cluelessness, and it occurred to her now that he could see this as her doing that very thing. Even if her intentions were good, he might still be frustrated that…

"Hey, Tay?" she called out, suddenly wanting to prep him beforehand anyways. But before she could say anything, a figure came barreling out of the small hedge-maze that led to the large gardens behind the temple.

"Prince Theo!"

Everyone froze as Pippa reached Theo. She was grinning wildly up at him, bouncing with energy. "What took you so long?! We've been waiting for _forever!__"_

"Pippa?" Theo stared blankly at the child. "What are you doing here?"

But the child had already grabbed his hand, dragging him through the maze while Amber face-palmed. Leave it to Pippa to ruin the surprise. Amber waited to see when Theo would figure it all out.

"I was gonna bring Baffa too, but Dad said I couldn't cuz he wouldn't like it here. But he likes bushes and flowers as much as anyone, so I don't know why Dad didn't think he would like it."

"Your Dad's here?" Theo asked, his brow furrowing as Pippa dragged him towards the rest of the gardens. "For…the signing? I don't understand…"

His words trailed off as they finally reached the end of the maze. Theo froze, and Amber and Lou stopped behind him as the garden finally came into view. Balloons were tied to trees, streamers were draped on hedges, and the spacious garden was filled with people. For a moment, everyone just seemed frozen. But then Cole and Keyda led the group in a cheer.

"_Happy Birthday, Theodynn!__"_

Amber stood behind Theo, silently trying to assess his emotions. He seemed pretty shell-shocked; the main emotion he had was surprise. But then he threw back his head and laughed, and Amber sagged in relief.

"I'm so stupid," Theo muttered, but he was grinning as people came over to greet him. Amber couldn't help but grin as well as she watched him mingle with those who she had gotten to come.

"Did you do this?" Theo accused with a smile as he turned to Amber. When she smiled, he managed to reach over and tug on her horn. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Mmmm…" Amber started, but the twins had already gotten ahold of Theo and were dragging him towards his guests.

"Come on, Theo…it's rude to linger over here when you've _already _kept us waiting all this time," Mia chided, and Theo laughed again.

"I didn't even know about this! That's not my fault!"

Amber smiled as she watched him get pulled further into the crowd of friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her grandfather smiling at her.

"This is a great thing you did for your brother," Lou offered. "From what I can see, the poor boy is stressed. It will be good for him to relax today."

Amber turned to find her brother in the crowd. He was laughing with their parents and Retrevan. It was interesting to look across the gathered crowd—Oni mixed with Ninjagoans as they talked and laughed. Jaqah and Nya were deep in discussion, and Pippa seemed to be goading Dani into a sword fight. Amber winced a little; she better go nip that in the bud; Dani wouldn't know what she was signing up for. But first she turned to answer her grandfather.

"Thanks, Papa Lou," she offered with a smile. "I hope he can relax too."

295

Syn nudged Tolan again. "Quit getting so close to the edge, Tol…"

"It doesn't make sense," he cut in, still staring down at the ground far below them. "This isn't possible."

Syn sighed and Tolan scratched his head again.

"This building is _floating, _Syn. In the air. _There is nothing underneath it.__"_

"I'll admit, it's pretty crazy…but maybe not as crazy as having power shoot out of someone's hands, hmm?"

"It's not safe," Tolan groused, his brow wrinkling as he continued to stare at the ground underneath them. Syn smiled and finally managed to pull him away from the edge.

"This is a different realm, Tolan. Things work differently here. They have big metal contraptions that move on their own, and the buildings are insanely huge. If you get hung up on every little thing, it's going to make you go crazy."

He huffed, turning to meet her eye at last. "This isn't a little thing," he pointed out dryly. "This entire landmass is _floating in the air. On its own!__"_

Syn just shook her head, reserved to the fact that her husband was going to spend this entire day glued to the edge of this mysterious floating island. However, Tolan finally looked up like he was going to say something else, just to have his expression darken.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Syn blinked in surprise, turning. "Who?"

"Him…with the weird yellow hair, in the green outfit."

Syn frowned, her eyes finally finding the man in the crowd. He was laughing with another figure dressed in bright red, and she tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. It finally hit her.

"He's a friend of Cole's," she pointed out, and Tolan scowled.

"I know that…but how do _you_ know that?"

"He's the one who helped Theo and I when we were stranded, when Keyda was delivering Amber. I can't remember his name…"

"Oh, so you _have_ met him."

Syn looked up at her husband in confusion, taking in his narrowed eyes and stiff stance. "A long time ago. Did you have a bad experience with him or something? How do _you_ know who he is?"

Tolan just shrugged. "Talked to him when Cole lost his memories. He mentioned he knew you, that's all. Wondered how chummy you got, back in the day."

Syn furrowed her brow, but then understanding clicked. She chuckled and Tolan looked at her suspiciously. But when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he seemed to relax a bit.

"If it helps, I didn't know him that well, and we didn't exactly get along," she offered with a smile, and Tolan scoffed.

"Helps what? I don't care if you knew him. Why should I care about something that happened a decade ago?"

Syn smiled and rolled her eyes, pulling him away from the edge of the garden once again.

"C'mon, Tolan. Let's go wish Theo well."

* * *

He really should have figured it out. Theo was kicking himself for being so dumb, but he was also touched that everyone had come together to do this. He knew that everyone else was busy too, and yet they had taken time out of their schedules to celebrate with him. It made him a _little_ choked up, though he was trying hard to hide it.

Theo looked around the party, marveling at how the two worlds in his life were combined. It was so strange, seeing Retrevan and Jaqah standing with Zane and Pixal, or seeing Pippa chase Amber's friend around. In the past, he would have two separate parties on his birthday. It was weirding him out to have everyone all here at the floating temple together; he had already done so many double-takes.

"You're still looking a little lost."

He glanced over at Amber, who had appeared at his side once again. Theo smiled sheepishly. "It's strange seeing everyone together. I mean, I don't think this many Oni have ever come over together before. How did the council sign off on this?"

Amber shrugged. "It took a little convincing, but they finally agreed. Though, if you want _technicalities_, the ninja were all required to come to make sure things didn't get out of hand."

Theo laughed. "Oh, so _that__'s_ why they all took time off to come to a birthday party."

"Don't be stupid," Amber cut in. "They would have come anyway."

He shrugged, but he was grinning as he scanned the crowd again. "So, we got Mom and Dad, Jaqah and Ret, and Syn, Tolan, and Pippa. I guess that's not that many people from the first realm, really." He glanced over at Amber, but she was wearing a smug expression that he couldn't quite figure out. "What?"

"That's _most_ of the Oni…" she agreed, and Theo frowned.

"Who else is here?" Rather than answer, Amber took his hand and pulled him towards the temple. "Ams…what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and come here!" she chided. Theo followed obediently, not sure what Amber was up to now. They made it to the temple's sliding back doors and entered the quiet building. Theo blinked in the dim lighting, his vision still dazzled from the bright sunlight outside.

"I don't get where…" he started, but he trailed off as Amber pulled him into a small sitting room. A figure was sitting on the couch, and Theo's mouth hung open in shock.

"Haiven?"

The young woman smiled as she stood and came over. Amber was grinning as well, looking pleased with herself.

"This is what took the most convincing, if I'm being honest," Amber pointed out, though Theo didn't really hear it. He knew he was grinning foolishly, but he couldn't help it. He reached out and grabbed Haiven's hands, still shocked at seeing her anywhere other than her village—least of all here in Ninjago.

"You hate leaving home," he pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

Haiven rolled her eyes and then gestured at him. _I__'m here for you, stupid._

"But…"

Haiven leaned in and kissed him, cutting him off. Beside them, Amber made a disgusted noise and turned to go.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said dryly. "Just don't stay here too long, Tay. All those people out there _are_ here for you, technically."

Theo smiled at his sister as she disappeared out the door before turning back to Haiven. She was studying him, fixing his hair where it had probably become wind-blown.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come see you yesterday," he finally offered, and she shrugged. He was glad to see that she didn't seem too angry about it—he had been worried that she would be. "I still can't believe you're here…in Ninjago! Did Amber bring you?"

Haiven nodded.

"She didn't force you here against your will, did she?" Theo asked quietly, and Haiven laughed. It was good to see her laughing; she had seemed tense the last few times he had visited. Theo was relieved when Haiven shook her head; as happy as he was that she was here, he didn't want it to be because Amber had forced her to come.

By now, his girlfriend had taken his hand and was leading him back to the doors to the back of the temple.

"But…there are people out there!" he argued. "You realize what a party _is,_ right?"

Haiven nodded, giving him a mischievous smile as she continued. Theo watched, baffled.

"You sure?"

She met his eye and raised an eyebrow. _I__'m sure._

He smiled, feeling happier than he had in weeks. Haiven pointed at him and then herself, before squeezing his hand tightly.

"I'll stay with you," he promised. "Don't worry about that. But we're going to get hounded if we go out there. Everyone's going to want to talk to you…"

Her expression fell for the first time, and he realized that she looked afraid. Feeling guilty, he pulled short at the door.

"You don't have to do this," he offered. "I can even take you back home, if you want. I appreciate that you came all this way to surprise me, but I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you."

Haiven studied him for a few moments, but then her expression hardened with resolve. She shook her head and grabbed the door handle.

_I want to do this._

He was touched, because he knew how much she hated things like this. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but he couldn't help but grin with happiness.

"Well, if you're sure…"

_We__'ve survived worse._

With that, she threw the door open and they headed back into the noisy crowd.

* * *

Dani pushed herself up from the dirt, grinning wildly. Amber reached Pippa and managed to hold her back before she could deal the finishing blow.

"Pip!" the xinta scolded, and the child turned to her in annoyance.

"What? She said she would battle…"

"Just assume that anyone with yellow skin here is not going to be able to hold their own against you," Amber snapped before going over to help Dani get to her feet. "Are you alright, Dani?"

"That's incredible!" Dani was saying looking over at Pippa. "She's like…what? Six? And she can sword fight that well? No wonder you were always putting Openheimer on his backside during fencing practice!"

"I'm seven!" Pippa pointed out, brandishing her short sword again, and Dani laughed.

"The more Oni I get to know, the more I just _have_ to go to the Oni realm! Promise you'll take me someday, Amber? Please?"

Amber sighed and shrugged. "Uh, I'll ask the council. But it took awhile to get this approved, so…"

"Awesome! You're the best!" Dani gushed, pulling off her glasses to wipe the dust off. "I can't wait to see all the places you've talked about. And of course, ever since I heard that _Openheimer_ got to go, I've been dying to. He already thinks that you like him better than me."

Amber just rolled her eyes, but Dani's attention had turned back to the seven-year-old.

"What's your name again?"

"I'm Pippa," the child said haughtily, sheathing her sword at last. "You are a terrible fighter; I'm surprised no one's killed you yet."

Dani blinked, and Amber face-palmed.

"Not exactly the nicest thing to say, Pip," she pointed out, and the child merely shrugged.

"It's not my fault! But Mom said that there would be people here that would fight with me! Who else can I fight with?"

Amber sighed, but Dani was poking her arm.

"So, any letters from Openheimer? Or is he still being MIA?"

Amber frowned. "Um, he _wrote,_ he just didn't mention the wedding. I don't know if he's just avoiding talking about it or if he forgot…"

"Hey, Amber!" She turned to see Lloyd standing nearby, smiling at her. "Zane's going to be bringing the cake out soon. I figured I should let you know, since you're in charge of this whole shin-dig."

She smiled. "Alright. Thanks, Uncle Lloyd."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Lloyd glanced down at the Oni child with her hands on her hips. The green ninja smiled.

"I'm a ninja," he explained. "The green ninja, so I wear…"

"What's a ninja?" Pippa demanded. Amber wondered if it was even worth it to keep chastising Pippa; she obviously didn't care. Lloyd laughed.

"Um…it's like, someone who's been trained in special fighting techniques so they can protect…"

"Fighting? You're a fighter?"

Lloyd blinked and looked at Amber for help. She just shrugged and he finally nodded.

"Sure. I'm like a fighter."

Pippa immediately grinned wolfishly. In seconds, she had whipped out her blade and had it pointed out Lloyd threateningly.

"Fight me, if you're so great!" she challenged. Lloyd for his part had taken a defensive stance—no doubt out of habit—and held his hands up.

"Woah…" he started, but then Amber had marched over to the ruckus child.

"Pip! I already told you, this is a party. We aren't fighting here!"

Pippa scowled. "But I could beat him! I know I could beat him…"

"I wouldn't be so sure," another voice chimed in, and Amber looked over to see that Kai had joined the group. The red ninja put his arm around his old teammate, smiling down at Pippa. "This is the _green ninja._ The most powerful being in Ninjago…not to mention a master of most every weapon…"

Pippa glowered, and Lloyd rolled his eyes as he pushed Kai off of him.

"I wouldn't say I'm the _most powerful__…_"

"Well, we haven't found something that stops you yet," Kai pointed out before ruffling Lloyd's hair. The green ninja groaned, trying to fix his now-mussed locks.

"You know, the older we get, the more I assume you're all never going to stop treating me like the youngest," the green ninja pointed out, and Kai winked at Amber.

"Problem is, he _is_ still the youngest. By the way, Amber… I just came over to say Zane's bringing out the cake now."

Pippa had been studying Lloyd closely throughout the exchange, and she finally scoffed.

"I could beat you," she challenged again. "Or…my _dad_ could. My Dad's the best fighter in the whole realm…he could beat you."

Lloyd looked at Amber again, obviously at a loss at how to handle this surprisingly aggressive oni child. But Dani was the one who interrupted, coming over to poke Pippa on the shoulder.

"Come on, Pippa," the bespeckled girl challenged. "I bet I can eat more cake than you."

"I don't want to eat cake!" Pippa argued. "I want to fight the green ninja!"

"What's going on over here?"

Amber sighed in relief as Tolan and Syn came over. Finally, people that actually _could_ curb Pippa's passionate instincts. The child turned at her father's question, pouting.

"They won't let me fight the green ninja!"

Tolan looked back up at Lloyd, and Amber waited for Tolan to tell Pippa to let it go. Instead, he seemed to be looking the green ninja up and down before shrugging.

"I dunno, Pip…he doesn't look like he'd be much of a challenge."

"Tol!" Syn hissed, elbowing him, and Lloyd laughed awkwardly.

"Well…we're actually doing cake soon, at any rate…"

"See that, Fluff? He's scared by the likes of you."

"Look, I don't know why you would want your daughter to fight the green ninja, but it's clear you don't really understand how powerful Lloyd is," Kai cut in, grabbing Lloyd's shoulders as the man in green grimaced.

Tolan narrowed his eyes, his hand grasping the hilt of one katana. "Powerful? He looks like I could end him in one go…"

"Care to test that theory?" Kai challenged, and Pippa yelled out as she waved her sword again.

"Two on two! We could take you!" she sneered at the red ninja. Amber had watched the entire exchange silently, not sure if she should get involved. What could she even do at this point?

"Alright, that's enough," Syn cut in, getting between the ninja and her family. "This isn't about _any_ of you; this gathering is about Theodynn. So _behave._"

She geared the last word towards Tolan rather than Pippa, which Amber thought was amusing. The Xinta could tell that Tolan was simmering with something…annoyance? Jealousy? Pride? It was hard to tell. She could tell that Kai was irritated as well, but the red ninja was a notorious hot head. Maybe she should have tried harder to keep him and Tolan away from each other. Lloyd was just embarrassed, and Pippa kicked the ground in annoyance that her mother had put a damper on her plans.

Just then, the crowd around them started breaking out into singing, and Amber turned and realized that Zane and P.I.X.A.L had already brought out the cake. She could see Theo standing in front of it with Haiven glued to his side, the Ninjagoan party-goers gathered around as they sang. The Oni just sort of watched, and Amber tried not to snort in amusement. They had given up long ago trying to teach them the birthday song.

The tense group around her broke up as well. Lloyd and Dani went over to join the singers. Kai and Tolan maintained wary eye-contact until Syn dragged her husband away from the scene. Pippa scanned the man in red one last time before sniffing proudly. "Not worth it," she decided before sauntering off after her parents, and Kai just blinked before turning to Amber for an explanation. The Xinta couldn't help but smile; it really was like trying to explain two different worlds to each other, and she doubted she ever would be able to. So instead, she just tugged on his arm.

"C'mon Uncle Kai," she said. "Before my Dad eats all the cake."

* * *

"I need that hand for eating," Theo complained with a smile, trying to tug his hand out of Haiven's. With the cake plate in one hand, he needed his other one free to use a fork. Haiven rolled her eyes and finally released his hand, but she linked her arm with his in an attempt to stay connected with him. It seemed that as long as she was anchored to him in some way, she was alright with all of this, though she was quieter than usual. Not that she could usually _talk, _but she hadn't even tried to communicate with anyone since they had left the temple. Though, the only ones who had approached them were Cole and Keyda, who already knew Haiven.

Theo took a bite of cake with gusto. Zane was a good cook, and his chocolate-on-chocolate cake was to die for. At least, as far as he was concerned.

"Theo!"

He looked up as the twins came over once again. Theo quickly swallowed his cake so he could answer.

"Hey, guys. Did you get some cake?"

"We'll get some in a second," Mia said, waving his question off. May nodded as she spoke right after her sister. "We had to come see who this mysterious girl was, though."

Theo smiled, though he felt nervous. He wasn't sure that the twins were the best people to introduce Haiven to right out of the gate.

"This is Haiven," he explained, turning to her. She was staring at the ground, and he glanced back at the twins. "She's from the first realm…"

"Well no _duh,_ Theo!" May said with a laugh. "We were just wondering if she's your _girlfriend.__"_

He felt Haiven's grasp on his arm tighten a little, and he wasn't sure how to interpret it. But he smiled at the question and nodded.

"Yeah, she is."

Mia slugged him on the shoulder. "Look at you, Mr. Oni Prince! You got yourself a lady at last!"

"And here we thought you were going to be pining for Ashley forever…"

Haiven looked up at that, and Theo's stomach clenched. It shouldn't have really been a big deal; he had never even _dated_ Ashley. But he didn't want Haiven to feel any more insecure than she already did. Luckily, Colby came over to save him.

"You guys, leave Theo _alone._ He has better things to do on his birthday than get interrogated by the gossip queens," he scolded. His older sisters rolled their eyes.

"This is none of your business Colbes."

"I'm just _saying__…"_

Theo immediately steered him and Haiven away from the twins while they were wrapped up talking to their younger brother. Eventually they reached a more secluded area of the garden—still within sight of the party, but a little removed. He could feel Haiven's eyes on him, and he took another bite of cake.

"You sure you don't want any?" he asked around a mouthful of chocolate, and she narrowed her eyes. He swallowed at the suspicious look and sighed. "Look, the girl they mentioned—Ashley—is a friend of mine here in Ninjago. We actually all grew up together. I…well. I used to like her, but she wasn't interested. I was sad about it at the time…"

Haiven frowned, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"But I'm glad now that I've met you. I know now that it never would have worked out with Ash. With you, I don't feel like I have to always try so hard, or that I'm not good enough. It just feels right."

She gave him a look that made him think she didn't quite believe him. He glanced down at his cake, suddenly not very hungry.

"Are you sure you don't want to try this?" he finally offered. "It's called cake. My mom hates it, but it's my dad's favorite. I guess I just take after him."

He offered his fork, and Haiven sighed before finally accepting the fork to take a tentative bite. She frowned as she chewed, and Theo tilted his head.

"Well?"

She looked at him and pointed to the cake and then to him. He shook his head, not understanding, and she pantomimed cooking something.

"Are you asking if _I_ made the cake?"

She nodded before making a disgusted face, and he laughed.

"Just because you don't like what it tastes like doesn't mean that _I _made it!" he argued. "You're just like my mom and Amber…you don't understand _dessert.__"_

Haiven rolled her eyes, taking his hand now that it no longer had a fork in it. She squeezed it three times, and he smiled.

"How dare you," Theo teased. "I'll have you know, loving cake doesn't make me _crazy._ It makes me sophisticated…"

_Nope._

"And well rounded," he tried, trying to take his fork back from her. Haiven pantomimed a round stomach, and Theo laughed. "Not that kind of rounded! Give me back my fork!" Havien wouldn't relinquish it, but she was grinning mischievously now as she kept it from his grasp. He couldn't fight her too much without putting his remaining cake at risk, and he finally laughed. "Give it back! If you aren't going to eat the cake, then I am!"

_It__'s for your own good!_

They laughed as they continued to wrestle for the fork. A few minutes later, Theo had successfully reclaimed it…but he was also covered in chocolate frosting.

"Now look what you've done," he complained, but he couldn't keep his serious expression as he got a good look at her. She had chocolate on her face, and he knew that he had it on his as well. Haiven reached up and wiped a streak of chocolate off Theo's cheek, raising her eyebrows.

_Better?_

Theo wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close so he could kiss her.

"A little better now," he teased, and she rolled her eyes as she began to wipe at the chocolate on her own face. Theo released her so that he could clean up the remains of his cake slice, stacking it on the plate with his fork. He looked down at himself before glancing at the temple.

"We should probably go inside to get cleaned up," he realized, and Haiven shrugged her agreement. They headed over. Haiven took his hand again, though it was still smeared with frosting. Theo looked over to smile at her.

"I'm glad you're here, Haiv."

She smiled as well, and Theo squeezed her hand.

"I mean it; you didn't have to come all the way here. But you did…and it means a lot."

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as they made their way over to the temple. _You__'re worth it._

24


	100. Legacies and Heirs: Chapter 100

296

"I can take us back," Pippa said, puffing out her chest. Syn shook her head, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Amber already offered to take us home, Pip," she reminded.

"But she has to make two trips. I could take myself home!"

"You can't transport back home on command yet, let alone jumping between realms," Tolan said, glancing over. "You don't have control yet, Fluff."

Pippa pouted, but by now someone was coming up. They all glanced over to see the man in green offer a smile as he came over.

"Do you have a way home, or were you going to stay at the temple tonight?" he offered. "I can't remember what Amber said the plan was…"

"We don't need your help," Tolan cut in, and the man shook his head.

"Alright," he said, but Syn could tell he was amused. "I was just double-checking."

"Thank you," she offered, hoping he would leave before Tolan blew up at him. She wasn't really sure what Tolan's problem was, or where it stemmed from, but it was clear that he was jealous of this blonde stranger. Syn remembered talking to the blonde Ninjagoan all those years before—he had said that Oni were prickly and rude. She had been offended at the time, but now she recognized that no one was really trying to challenge that stereotype. The man turned and smiled at her with a shrug.

"No problem…Syn, was it?"

She blinked in surprise; he remembered her? From all those years ago? She would have been a little more touched if she couldn't see her husband's hands going to his katana hilt in her peripheries.

"Uh…yes," she offered. "I'm surprised you even remembered; I don't remember your name."

"My name's Lloyd," he reminded kindly. "I'm just good with names and faces; comes from spending my life traveling the realm and helping people, I guess. Anyways, I'm glad you guys could make it."

He turned and left, apparently oblivious of the seething Oni standing right next to Syn. She immediately turned and grabbed Tolan's arm as he went to unsheathe his katana.

"Tol…"

"Looks like he remembers _you,__"_ he pointed out as he looked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I was a hysterical mess when I was here with Theo…I'd be surprised if he could forget me, with that image in his head. But you need to calm down, Tol."

"I am calm," he argued, straightening in an effort to look more nonchalant. Syn resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Good, because it looks like Amber's on her way now," she pointed out. Sure enough, the Xinta seemed to be heading over. Syn hoped that they could all just get home without either of her family members trying to run anyone through—perhaps Ninjago was something to be avoided in the future.

* * *

There weren't many people left when Theo flashed back to the temple. Amber had offered to take Haiven home, but he figured he had better do it. After all, he had an emotional connection and could go straight there. Haiven had seemed worn out by the time they got there, but Theo was happy that she also seemed happy. As far as he could tell, she didn't regret coming.

Nya and Zane pulled streamers off of bushes, and Theo looked around for his parents. He had thought about staying in the First Realm and just waiting at the fortress for everyone to come back, but he realized he better get back to the party to at least say goodbye to those from Ninjago.

"Wondered if you would make it back," Amber said, and Theo turned to smile at her.

"I told you I would!" he argued, and she slugged him.

"I'm glad. But I think Mom and Dad are getting ready to go, so you better go say your goodbyes to everyone."

He nodded and went to make his rounds. Zane and P.I.X.A.L left first with Julien, who had spent the party wrapped up in some program on his tablet. Kai and Skylor left next, and it was at that point that Theo realized that Ashley had been at the party the whole time. Theo blinked in surprise as she approached him.

"Ash! I…I didn't know you were…"

"I was kinda keeping my distance," Ashley admitted, cutting in with a sheepish smile. "I saw that you had a girl here, and I didn't want to make things…you know."

"Awkward?" Theo supplied, rubbing his neck. She chuckled a little, tugging at the bottom of her denim jacket.

"Yeah."

They stared at each other in silence a few moments, both trying to think of what else to say.

"No Will today?" Theo asked. "That's his name, right? Your…uh…boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's his name," she said evenly with a smile. "He's with his parents today, actually. Plus, I wasn't sure if I should bring him."

"Oh."

Theo didn't really know what else he could add, and Ashley cleared her throat.

"So, your girlfriend's cute," she offered, and he smiled.

"Thanks. Her name's Haiven. She is pretty cute…but I might be a little bias."

By now, the twins had drifted over, no doubt eager to eavesdrop on this conversation.

"Ooo, finally talking about your girlfriend? How long have you been dating?" Mia asked, cutting into the conversation. Theo frowned as he did the math.

"Um…almost a year?"

"A year? And we haven't ever met this chick _why?__" _May demanded, but her twin leaned on her shoulder smugly.

"Because we haven't even seen _Theo_ in that long, May. Haven't you heard? He's a full-blown Prince now, and too important for the likes of us underlings."

Theo reddened, and Ashley frowned at the twins. By now, even Amber had wandered over to the group. She must have caught the last thing May said, because she immediately scowled as she marched closer.

"Nobody asked for your opinions," Amber snapped. "Tay _has_ been busy…turns out running a realm takes more effort than sticking your nose into other people's business."

Mia turned to roll her eyes at the Xinta, and May flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"I'm still annoyed that we didn't even know you were dating," May said airily. "I'm hoping she's more friendly than she seemed; she didn't say a single word to anyone the entire _party._ Is she shy, or does she just think she's better than everyone?"

"May…" Ashley said, folding her arms sternly. Theo's fist clenched with anger, but when he spoke, he made sure his voice was even.

"Haiven wasn't trying to be rude," he said calmly, meeting May's eye. "She was in an accident a few years back and isn't able to speak anymore."

Everyone just stared, and no doubt the twins were trying to figure out if he was messing with them. When they seemed to realize that he was serious, Mia snorted and slugged her twin.

"Nice one, sis."

May looked like she was looking for something to say to dig herself out, but by now Nya and Jay had come over.

"C'mon, girls; we're headed home," Nya said, though she stopped by Theo to give him a quick hug. "Happy birthday, Theodynn."

"Thanks, Aunt Nya," Theo said with a smile. "And thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't have missed it!" Jay assured with his usual quick grin. "Even if we _weren__'t_ legally required to come…"

"Shut up, Dad," May said, rolling her eyes. But soon their family was heading off, and Ashley turned back to Theo.

"I should probably head out too; I have to catch up to my parents."

Theo nodded his understanding, and Ashley finally moved to give him a hug. It was a friendly goodbye hug, and Theo hugged her back before his childhood friend pulled away.

"Don't work too hard," she advised with a last smile before heading off. Theo watched her go until she disappeared through the garden hedge maze, and Amber finally turned to look at him.

"So…how was that?" she finally asked, and he glanced over.

"Better than I thought it would be," he admitted. "I guess everyone was right…it really did just take time."

"Dating a different girl that you're head over heels for probably helps too," Amber pointed out dryly, and Theo cracked a smile.

"Yeah…that's probably true."

Amber studied him a moment, no doubt reading his emotions. After a moment she smiled. "I'm glad. Are you headed back with Mom, Dad, Jaqah, and Ret on the Dragon, or are you flashing home?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Are you coming home with us?"

Amber sighed. "I wish. I have a council meeting tomorrow to follow up on this whole shindig, actually. So I better just stay put this weekend. But I hope it was a good birthday."

Theo tugged her horn. "The best. Thanks, Ams."

Rather than reply, Amber hugged him tightly and he held her close. They stood like that for a few minutes, until a rustle in the nearby bushes made them turn. As the sibling's glanced over, Retrevan and Jaqah emerged out of the hedge maze that led to the front of the temple. They seemed to be looking for him. Sure enough, as Jaqah caught sight of Theo, she gestured to the direction they had just come from.

"Your parents are already on the dragon, Theodynn. Are you coming?"

"Um, yeah…I'll catch up in a second," Theo started, but then he trailed off when he realized that Ret's hand was on Jaqah's shoulder. Jaqah nodded her understanding and she and the large guard turned to go. As Theo watched the looks they gave each other, something finally clicked in his mind. As the Captain of the Guard and her second-in-command disappeared back through the garden plants, Theo turned to Amber in shock.

"Wait…are Jaqah and Ret…"

Amber laughed out loud. "Welcome to this century, Tay."

* * *

With Pippa tucked into bed with Baffa curled up at her feet, Syn headed off to find her husband. She had a feeling that she knew where he would be. As she reached the Western Fortress's armory and heard the sounds of someone sharpening a weapon, she knew that she was right.

The lighting was dim, and besides the guards she had passed in the hallway, there wasn't anyone around. Syn pushed her way into the armory, and she shook her head as she found her husband in the room.

"You're upset."

She saw him pause as she spoke, and Tolan finally scoffed. "I'm not upset."

"You always sharpen things when you're upset," she pointed out, leaning up against the stone wall. "Was it going to Ninjago in general, or a specific person _in_ Ninjago that's getting to you?"

He didn't answer, holding up his katana as if checking his reflection. Syn scoffed and came closer, putting a hand on his arm.

"Tol…"

"I just like knowing that my weapons are in top shape," he said smoothly, still not looking at her. "Never know when you're going to run into an idiot who needs to be taught a lesson."

Syn sighed, trying to figure out how to get through to him; she didn't want there to be this wall between them, just because of something as dumb as a past acquaintance. After studying her husband for a moment, she moved quickly.

Tolan finally looked over at her as she whipped his other katana out of its sheath.

"What are you doing?" he asked dryly, lowering his own blade. She smirked.

"Just checking the weapon," she repeated. "I might have just run into an idiot who needs to be taught a lesson."

He rolled his eye as she taunted him, giving the blade a few practice swings.

"Put that down," he said, reaching out. "You're gonna get hurt."

"Or are you just scared that I could beat you?" she teased. He reached out to grab the hilt in her hand, and she pulled away just in time. "Seems you're not feeling very confident today."

He shook his head again, but she could see a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I mean it, Syn. You gotta stop swinging that around," he chastised as he finally managed to grab her arm. She finally lowered the weapon as she leaned in with a smile.

"You seem tense," she murmured, and Tolan studied her face.

"Do we need to take this outside?" he asked, and she chuckled as she reached out to push the hair out of his face.

"Only if you promise not to go easy on me," she said with a grin. "I've been practicing with Pippa, you know."

"Oh, have you?" Tolan asked, but she could see him relaxing a little bit. "Fine, I won't go easy…but no taking cheap shots when you lose."

"Since when do I take cheap shots?" she challenged, and Tolan rolled his eyes as he moved towards the door that led out to the practice fields.

"You know what I mean," he pointed out, and she shrugged.

"Not a clue," she tried innocently, and she could tell from his face that he didn't believe her. She shifted the hilt in her hand as she followed her husband out into the moonlit field.

* * *

Pippa woke to the sound of clashing swords, and she pushed herself up. She smiled when she saw Baffa sleeping at the end of the bed; looks like he missed her today after all. Another weapon clash and she looked over at her window. It was open slightly so the night air could come in, and she made her way over to look out. It was still night…who was fighting? Maybe some villain was trying to break into the fortress?

She looked down at the practice field below and saw two figures battling. Pip didn't recognize them at first, but then she could hear her mother's voice.

"I told you _not_ to go easy on me!" Syn challenged, and Pippa smiled as her mother unleashed another attack. Tolan blocked the attack easily enough, but his rebuttal was slow. Syn managed to dodge out of the way, and Pippa shook her head as her father didn't take advantage of the opening that Syn had given him.

"I'm not going easy," Tolan insisted, and Pippa snorted.

"You're totally going easy," the child countered. She grinned and rested her head on her arms so she could watch. Her parents continued to spar for a little while longer. Pippa was impressed that her mother lasted so long, even with Tolan so obviously not fighting at his full ability.

"C'mon, Dad," Pippa murmured sleepily. "At least make it less obvious. You could have landed the final blow four times by now."

Eventually, Tolan managed to knock Syn's katana out of her hand and Pippa rolled her eyes. Rather than go for her fallen weapon, Syn grabbed Tolan's hand that was still holding his own weapon. She seemed to be trying to wrestle it out of his hand.

Pippa shook her head. "Not a good plan," she chastised. "Just admit defeat."

Tolan was telling Syn as much down on the field. "You _lost, _Syn…remember how we agreed no cheap shots?"

"This isn't a cheap shot," Syn argued, though she finally released Tolan's katana. He sheathed it, and Syn put her arms around his neck. _"This _is a cheap shot, remember?"

Pippa made a face as her parents kissed each other. It was such a lovely battle to watch, why did they have to go and ruin it with this gross stuff?

They pulled away from each other, and Syn went to pick up her fallen katana. Pippa watched in interest to see if her parents would renew their battle. Instead, her mother handed Tolan the blade and he sheathed it before putting his arm around her shoulders as they headed off the field. Pippa sighed in disappointment; looked like they were done for the night, then. Part of her wanted to go running down and challenge her mother or father herself, but she was still really sleepy from the party. So rather than running for her sword, she just watched as her parents exited the training field before she crawled back into bed. Baffa yawned as Pippa huddled next to him, feeling content as she drifted off to sleep.

297

_Hey Oni-girl_

_ So you__'ve probably been on the edge of your seat for the past little while, huh? Waiting for my letter…checking the mailbox every day. I figured I better put you out of your misery. So here we go._

_ Remember the village that hates dancing? And the meeting I had to go to? So, funny story__…my Gramps set me up. Basically, decades ago there was this dancer who visited the village. Everyone really liked him…until it turned out that he was part of a criminal ring. While everyone was at his performances, his cronies would break into houses and steal stuff. Considering that this place is full of rural, suspicious-type folk, dance was of course blamed as much as the crooks responsible. His name was Barny Findley…and I wonder what ever happened to him. But ever since then, the whole village is like SUPER suspicious of dancers. Hence why everyone was always so rude to me. _

_ Anyways, fast forward to the meeting. We go in and Gramps starts it up and is like __"as promised the last time I visited, I've brought my grandson Marty to show you what the future of dance is REALLY about." And I'm just sitting there looking like an idiot because he hasn't prepped me at all for that moment. Plus, I couldn't help wonder if this village is the whole reason he ever invited me to come on this trip with him. I'm still not sure. _

_ Here I am, staring out on this crowd of hearty mountain people—all of which look like they would love to toss me off the summit for even being associated with dancing, mind you—and I__'m just like "Uhhhh….come again Gramps?"_

_ And he slaps me on the back and is like __"Oh, you know, Marty. Why don't you show these folks the types of things we teach at Marty Openheimers?"_

_ I don__'t know if you knew this about me, but I'm not really that great at improv. (Don't jump down my throat…I am humble enough to admit my faults, you don't need to rub them in my face!) Anyways, I get up and just start talking. Looking back, I know that my Gramps wanted me to actually dance. But instead I immediately start this whole speech about the importance of dance in society and as a way for people to express themselves…honestly, I couldn't replicate it if I tried. But imagine the most dry, repetitive, non-convincing thing you've ever heard and that pretty much nails what I did. I'm pretty sure that 99% of it came straight from those horrible essays we had to write in our "Importance of Dance" class a few semesters ago. _

_ I__'d love to say that everyone was super moved by my odd and robotic speech, but they seemed more annoyed than anything. Gramps took the floor again, and he was explaining how I was going to now _dance_ for them when all the old people whose homes had been broken into all those years ago began demanding justice. And then someone brought up some new department store that__'s trying to buy land on the mountain and then there was this huge argument and neither my Gramps or I got to say anything else for the rest of the meeting. Which was just as well because I was about ready to change my name and move to another realm after that point. (Kidding, of course. Though, I would like to ask how feasible that option is? Asking for a friend, of course…just nice to have a back-up plan on the backburner.)_

_ I could tell my Gramps was disappointed. When we got back to the apartment we were staying at, he tells me that he actually used to come here as a kid and it makes him sad that they have such a tragic history with dance. Apparently, this is a little side project that he__'s been working on for years; visiting and trying to talk people into giving dance—or I guess it's more accurate to say **danc**__**ers**__—a chance. But he says no matter how much he talks about it or assures them, they don__'t change their ways. He asked me not to tell my Dad about it because good old Marty IV told Gramps ages ago to give up on this village, saying it was a waste of time, effort, and money. But Gramps just has a place in his heart for it, and he's not giving up. I suppose if nothing else can be said about us Oppenheimers, we're stubborn. (Yes, I know I'm giving you a lot of ammo in this letter. Can I hope that you won't use it all against me?)_

_ I have to admit, this village does have its charms. It really is a pretty place, now that the weather is getting warmer. People aren__'t really as mean to me anymore now that we've been here for a while; like the weather, they're slow-to-warm. (See what I did there?) But you bring up dance and they shut down quick. _

_ I met a few other fellows at this point, and it__'s kinda nice to have people my age to talk to for once. There weren't any in the oasis or the jungle, so I'm trying to remember how to even talk to people who aren't ancient or crazy or both. They're nice enough blokes. We play video games sometimes, or go fishing—there's a stream down the way from the village. I've never really been a fisherman in the past, but I kind of like it. I never really catch much, but just sitting there in the quiet and having all that time to think to yourself…it's nice. I don't know why, but I feel like my Dad would like it. Or he would really hate it; you just never know with him. _

_ At any rate, I have to go. Oni-snake needs to be fed, and I promised Gramps I would come with him to visit the mayor. Of everyone in the town, the mayor treats us the best. We have dinner with his family at least once a week. Only thing I don__'t like about him is that he's not much of an Oni-fan…but if Gramps can have a secret agenda by visiting this place, I can have one too. Mark my words, even if the people still hate dance by the time we leave, they are at least going to know a few **accurate** things about Oni!_

_ Till next time!_

_ -M_

* * *

Myrah finished pinning the last of her hair in place, looking at herself in the mirror one last time. It was times like these, when she finally felt put-together again, that she shuddered to think of what she had been only months before. She was glad that she had finally come to this point. It wasn't that she felt _whole,_ because she wasn't sure she ever would again. But she didn't feel broken either. Like a bowl that had been mended, but the cracks were still visible.

She heard an unexpected sound and turned to see Raiyn waving his arms as he was lying on his back. Myrah came over, and the infant laughed again, staring up at the ceiling and waving his arms. The sound melted the Western Leader's heart, and she bent down to scoop the infant up in her arms.

"What are you laughing at, Raiyn?" she murmured to him, and his eyes shifted to focus on her instead. He didn't react much, and she tickled him under the chin the way she had seen Syn do. Raiyn began laughing again, and she couldn't help but laugh along.

"Sounds like you both are doing ok."

Myrah looked up to see that Syn had come into the room, smiling at them both. The leader nodded, shifting Raiyn so that she could hold him more comfortably.

"Doing fine. Thank you again for watching Raiyn while I'm at the Central Fortress. They keep telling me to bring him, but…"

"Travel can be intense for a young child," Syn agreed, coming over to take the infant from her. "I used to leave Pip with Hershel for that same reason."

Myrah nodded, and Syn's smile faded.

"It's weird to think," the healer finally continued softly. "He's been gone for a year now today. It feels like so much longer…and also like he was just here yesterday."

The Leader didn't know how to respond. She rubbed her arm, her eyes fixed on Raiyn as he giggled again. "It is strange," Myrah agreed at last. Syn looked up to meet her eye.

"You're sure you're going to be alright today? I don't think the Rulers would mind if you took the day off. Spend it with Raiyn, or I could still watch him if you wanted to be alone."

Myrah was silent, but then she shook her head. "It's easier to work through grief. Besides, you lost just as much as I did that day a year ago. I'm sure I could find someone else to watch Raiyn, if you needed to…"

"No, I was actually hoping to spend the day with him," Syn cut in with a grim smile, pulling the three-month-old close. "It…feels like being with Hershel, in a way."

Myrah nodded her understanding. Her heart ached, and it was all she could do to push away the desire to reclaim Raiyn and blow off the meeting after all. But she had finally gotten back into the leader routine. She didn't want to take steps back now.

"Thanks again," Myrah offered as she finally pulled herself away towards the door. She paused and turned just before leaving, and Syn and Raiyn both looked up at her as the Healer offered a wave. Myrah waved back, feeling pensive. A year ago, she had lost everything. It was nice to realize that she had since gained things she never knew she needed.

* * *

It was hard to say whether the full moon would help or hinder the process, but there was no turning back now. Far more important was that this was attempted tonight, on the year mark. Spells were often strongest the anniversary they were cast. Iona just had to hope that such a phenomenon would help now, even though the event that occurred a year ago wasn't a spell being _cast_ as much as it was one being broken.

The waves licked the rocks as she walked on the rocky surface. Even after a year, this place was practically barren. All that grew on it were the pink-stars…dragon flowers. It was their existence that had helped her form this insane idea. Such blooms were only ever found in the homes of dragons, after all.

A cold ocean wind cut through her, and the Ancient cursed. What was she doing out here? What she was going to attempt was unprecedented, which meant it would most likely not work. Not to mention, it made her just as bad as those experimental healers that she had detested all those years ago. But if she didn't at least try tonight, she knew she would spend the rest of eternity wondering if it would have worked.

The middle of the Island was cold and stark, with only a few blooms waving their heads tauntingly. Iona pulled her heavy shawl close as she knelt on the unforgiving stone. From her satchel, she began removing the items that she had brought. A jar containing a glimmer of elemental gold. Aura crystals. A power rod. Her hand scraped the bottom of the sack to retrieve the final item; a leather band, simply braided.

"I know you're here," she said, not bothering to look up. She could sense the formless entity hovering nearby. It seemed it couldn't resist coming here when visitors came to the Island. It was just as well; she would need it for this experiment.

Iona stared at the items lying on the rock. Now that it came right down to it, they looked meager compared to the feat she was going to attempt with them. Why had she thought this would work? But she was here, so she might as well go on with this inane plan that had been bouncing around her skull for months.

She reached out and selected the power rod and then pushed herself to her feet. Joints creaked and ached, and she groaned in annoyance. She was too old for this.

Iona turned towards the emotion-ghost she could feel nearby, her jaw setting in a firm line. She lifted the aura rod like a weapon as she spoke. "I doubt you are sentient. But if there is any part of you capable of making decisions, I would advise you to hold still. You will be doomed to wander forever as a ghost of the realm unless you cooperate with me now."

There was no reaction from the echo, but she could feel them drifting closer. She still wasn't sure if there was some part of the entity that recognized _people, _or if it was just drawn to the power it could sense in her and others. The only person that didn't make sense, of course, was the Western Leader. She was powerless…but Iona had realized that the child she had given birth to could have been the cause, if he had the ability within him. She wondered if the infant had had any run-ins with this emotional echo, now that he had been born.

"Alright, if you're so eager," Iona murmured as she felt the entity drifting closer. She willed herself not to step backward as the ghost of Hershel's power approached. As disturbing as it was to have someone else's emotions forced upon her, she needed this aura spirit. With the sea crashing in the distance, Iona chanted a spell under her breath. The rod in her grip buzzed with anticipation, and suddenly feelings washed over her once again.

Joy. Fear. Longing. Despair. Iona gasped, her mind going blank momentarily. However, she managed to reconnect with herself within the invading emotions. She finished the spell, waving the rod around her in order to consume the aura spirit shrouding her. Nothing happened at first, and Iona cursed herself and her foolish ideas. But then she felt the rod react, and a pulsing glow began thrumming to life within it. Iona took courage and finished the last of the spell, and Hershel's lost emotions disappeared from her mind. She came to a standstill, panting from the vigorous work out. She hoped that would be the hardest part of this whole ordeal, though she knew it probably wouldn't be.

After getting her breath back, Iona stared down at the glowing rod. It's glow was brighter now, having consumed the entirety of Hershel's lost power. It continued to pulse, which unnerved Iona. It reminded her of a heartbeat, and she had to look away. But at least if nothing else worked from tonight's endeavors, the haunting would stop.

Iona knelt again, putting the rod off to the side. It wasn't needed yet, and she didn't want to look at it any longer. Instead, she busied herself with preparing the next spell. Taking a deep breath of the salty air, the Xinta dumped the contents of the jar onto the cold rock. The gold glinted up at her in the light of the full moon, and she didn't try to move it. Minutes passed, and she finally finished setting the aura crystals in a star around the elemental nugget.

_The greatest danger comes from experimentation,_ she reminded herself, hesitating. _And there is no riskier experiment than the mixture of Oni and Dragon power. _

But she didn't have a lot of options. She was not able to do what she planned alone; she required the power of the Elders. And of all the Elders in history, there was only one who knew her target well enough.

Iona eyed her makeshift beckoning stone again. After some thought, she pulled a dragon flower off its stalk nearby, tossing the star-shaped bloom on top of the heap for good measure. Then she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the spell. She was an Ancient, as well as a Xinta. Even despite her age, she _should_ be able to power it.

The moon was the only witness as her words echoed out over the water-beaten rocks. The spell sounded like a dirge, and she shuddered at her own voice. Her hands and eyes glowed with purple light as she came to the end. With one final syllable, she thrust her hands forward. Power exploded out, filling the nearest crystal before jumping to the others. Soon the searing web had been woven, and threads of power darted out to the elemental gold. It sizzled wherever it hit, causing sparks to fly. Iona winced, hoping she hadn't just created something that was going to backfire terribly.

More threads darted out to the glinting metal, some finding purchase at last. There was a horrible hum as the crystals connected to the gold. Iona backed away, unsure of whether the sound was from the gold or the crystals or both. At first, the power remained violet, but as more power was leeched from the gold, it muddied to a brown color.

Iona felt frozen, knowing that it was time to decide whether to go through with this. She could transport home, and leave this blasted rock to whatever fate she had doomed it to. She doubted it would be anything serious enough to stretch beyond this island's limits. However, if she was going to go through with her plan, she had to do the summoning.

The power whined louder, the power becoming more golden in color. Iona swallowed and finally stepped forward. She reached out two gnarled hands, wincing as she came in contact with the web of power. It was grating on her own power source, like the sound of metal on glass. She closed her eyes, willing herself to not withdraw.

_My name is Iona__…an Ancient who wishes to fix a great wrong…_

The whining was intensifying, and the Ancient's nerves felt raw. It felt like she could feel everything, from the slight bobbing of flower heads nearby to the furious waves crashing against the island with fury. But still she held on, continuing her summoning. She didn't bother begging, but she made sure to keep her target in mind through the entirety of it.

The crystals had become a blinding white, and they flashed once.

_…something we can agree on…_

The crystals flashed again, illuminating the barren scape that the Xinta was kneeling on.

_…I summon you._

Just as the last words formed in Iona's mind, the crystals and gold exploded with a final flash. She was thrown back by the release of power, and she yelled in pain as she bounced across the ragged rock surface. Injury was everywhere. Rather than try to move, Iona laid on the cold stone with her eyes closed as she waited for her body to stitch itself back together. It seemed to take longer than usual for things to right themselves and the pain to subside. But then again, she hadn't been this injured in a great long while. If ever.

Even after the agony faded and her senses returned to her, Iona felt content to lie still. She chided herself for being foolish. This attempt would have killed a less Ancient fool. But just as she began to sink into further self-deprecation, a roar split the air and caused the very rock beneath Iona to shudder.

The Xinta's eyes flew open. She was no longer where she had been, and she scrambled to right herself to see what she had gotten herself into. It didn't take long to catch sight of the cause of the roar. A few yards away stood the hazy form of a great golden dragon. Her regal head was held high, her eyes glittering with fury and disgust.

_Why have you summoned me?_

The voice itself was golden in nature, and Iona closed her eyes briefly in order to collect herself. The Ancient had mixed feelings. Relief and even victory flooded through her as she realized she had actually _done_ it. But of course, now came the hardest part of all—convincing Queen Zolah to help her.

* * *

Wind caused the window to shake, but Myrah hardly noticed as she stared down at Raiyn. Having eaten, she sat rocking him gently in an effort to lull him to sleep. His eyes grew heavier with every blink. Myrah smiled when at last they remained closed, his breathing becoming deep and steady. Normally, she would move him to his crib quickly in an effort to help him sleep through the night. However, tonight she remained seated as she held her son close.

The pain she had been avoiding all day was sneaking into her now, reminding her of the significance of the day. She cuddled Raiyn closer, using him as a physical barrier for such mental attacks. It didn't do much to stop the tears, but having him cuddled up against her did help somewhat. Eventually, she would have to try and get some sleep. But as moonlight lit the room with pearly light, she wanted to hold on to this comfort as long as she could.

298

Queen Zolah was impressive, even in her wispy visitation state. Her gaze was cold and full of hatred, and Iona didn't blame her for her loathing. Centuries ago, the Elder Queen had been captured and sacrificed to fulfill the desires of selfish Oni. Iona found her throat dry as she tried to think of what to say…she realized now that she hadn't really believed she would get this far.

_Well? How is it you dare to summon me from the departed realms I have so long been denied?_

Iona looked up to meet the dragon's eye, her own words playing back in her mind.

_When you are afraid, you are not in control,_ she had said to Hershel over a year ago. That truth had not changed.

"I am Iona, and I would not have interrupted your well-deserved rest for anyone not completely deserving of your assistance."

Zolah's gaze hardened. Iona glanced away, but as her gaze came to rest on the bare rock, she realized that the aura rod and leather band were gone. They must have been thrown by the blast, just as she had. Cursing under her breath, she dropped formalities and immediately began scrounging for them.

The Elder Queen scoffed, her eyes following the Ancient as she scrabbled around. _You truly believe yourself worthy of my assistance? A dragon of highest rank and race__…_

"Not me," Iona cut in, her voice no longer formal and stately. She had reverted back to the old and irritable Xinta that most knew her as. Her hand found the metal rod in a clump of dragon flower, and she sighed in relief. "I speak of the man who gave everything to free you a year ago."

Her eyes scanned the rock as she waited for Zolah's response. When the dragon never spoke, Iona glanced up from her search to scowl.

"Well? Are you unaware of the circumstances surrounding your release?"

_I am well enough aware,_ Zolah countered, her tone slightly softer as she followed Iona with her piercing eyes. _But the man you speak of is lost, eradicated as completely as the Island itself. You have wasted both of our time if you believe anything otherwise._

Despite Zolah's harsh words, Iona's heart pounded with relief. She had at last located the leather band, for one, and for another she had feared the dragon would not have even been aware of Hershel's existence. Iona's hand closed around the bracelet and she brought it close and she turned to face the dragon again.

"Of course I know he's lost…shattered and scattered across the space between realms, no doubt," Iona snapped. "I've asked for your assistance to try to recreate what has been destroyed."

She could sense the dragon's surprise as she approached again. Iona hoped she would be able to convince the Dragon Queen quickly; she had no idea how long this visitation spell would last, considering that it was not a true Beckoning Stone that she was summoned from. Zolah studied her closely as Iona returned the rod and the bracelet to the place she had originally placed them.

_You wish to abuse our powers_, Zolah sneered at last. _Why would I risk such a thing?_

Iona met her eye evenly. "Because we owe it to him to try."

The laughter of a dragon was an interesting thing, guttural and patronizing. Iona's heart sank as Zolah shook her fearsome head.

_I owe nothing to Oni__…they who wrongfully imprisoned me in the first place _

"I'm not asking you to do something for Oni kind," Iona countered, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "I'm asking you to help me save someone who shouldn't have been pulled into all of this in the first place. Someone who _you_ doomed to this fate, though he was personally innocent of anything against you."

_Don__'t you dare blame me, _Zolah hissed, baring her teeth at the xinta. _His involvement was not my fault. If fate chose him to fulfill my prophecy, then it chose him to suffer the consequence of his race. _

"Fate," Iona scoffed. "It wasn't fate that forced him into his choice, it was the Island. But what I cannot understand is _why._ To this day, it makes no sense that it would chose him over the dozens of others who visited its halls over the centuries."

Zolah still looked angry, but her expression had become pensive as well.

_My prophecy demanded Freedom,_ she finally explained, unapologetically. _It promised war and bloodshed until Freedom was granted. So the Island waited centuries for its promised freedom__…and finally found he who's name held the meaning._

"His name?" Iona murmured, the final puzzle piece clicking into piece. Suddenly, everything was so much clearer…and yet more unfair than ever. Her gaze darkened as she studied the Elder Queen. "So…did the Island understand the kind of freedom he would impart, or was it under a different impression completely? Odd that it would adamantly hunt the only thing that could truly destroy it."

Zolah's gaze glinted with moonlight. _The Island had no reference to organize the things it learned over centuries. It preyed on the emotions of its victims to learn the ways of the Oni mind__…but even with it's wealth of knowledge and perfected manipulation, it could not understand where Lunise and my spirits ended and its began. The pining for a lost lover…my own desperation for freedom…no doubt we influenced the dreadful entity as much as it influenced us. I am probably to blame, for instance, for it's loathing of Ancient Oni. _The Queen bore her teeth at Iona once again, her meaning clear. The Xinta narrowed her eyes.

"I don't blame you for your feelings," the Ancient murmured. "There was great evil in those days. Fellow Ancients took my family from me, centuries ago…slaughtering my husband and taking my son. But if you hate me so much merely due to my race, why did you accept the summoning?"

Zolah's gaze flicked across Iona's form, and smoke curled from her gleaming nostrils. _ I was curious to know for what cause an Ancient would plead for my help_. She finally explained haughtily. Iona sighed.

"You couldn't wait to turn me down, could you?" she realized. "You only came to personally deny an Ancient the help they seemed so desperate for."

The ghostly Elder didn't answer, though her expression was affirmation enough. Iona's hope was ebbing now; it seemed her endeavors were truly a waste after all. Even the moonlight suddenly felt cold and aloof, and Iona shook with frustration.

_I also wanted to connect to this realm__…one last time._

Iona glanced up to see that Zolah's gaze had become distant. Though the dragon seemed to only be staring out to the ocean, the Xinta had a feeling the Elder was able to see much more than that.

"So you will not help me attempt to reclaim him? You were more witness than anyone to everything he was…and everything he lost."

Zolah finally looked back at Iona, her gaze suspicious. _I never knew an Ancient to do something for another and get nothing in return. What is in it for you, that you would attempt such an impossible thing?_

It hit deep, but Iona drew herself up. "His sacrifice saved my life and countless others. He also freed you. Having spent centuries enslaved and denied entry to the departed realm, would you doom your liberator to a fate worse than that?"

The Queen didn't seem completely convinced, and Iona pressed a little harder. It would be bitter indeed, to have come this far only for Zolah to refuse to even attempt it.

"Perhaps it is impossible; but what do either of us have to lose in the attempt?" Iona murmured. "If this Fate you mentioned could tie Hershel to his doom on something as loose as a name, shouldn't two impressive beings such as us be able to save him with our combined power and a handful of resources?"

The silence stretched longer than Iona would have liked. She wished she wasn't so invested in this fool's errand. She wished that she hadn't come at all…that she hadn't thought it worth the effort. But she had convinced herself that it was, and all she could do was pray that the Queen would find some flicker of purpose in this.

_What resources?_

Zolah's tone betrayed no commitment, but Iona felt a stir of hope just the same. Perhaps there was a glimmer of a chance after all.

* * *

Syn bolted upright, breathing hard. Next to her, Tolan rolled over. The nightmare clung to her, and Syn moved to get out of bed. She flinched when she felt her husband grab her arm.

"You ok?"

"Fine," she murmured, rubbing her face with her hand. She hoped he would go back to sleep, but instead, Tolan pushed himself up.

"I expected it tonight, to be honest," he murmured to her, and she sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "Memories have a way of haunting us when we have some reason to remember them."

Syn didn't answer, staring out at the wall as she held Tolan's hands where they rested around her middle.

"Wanna talk about it?" he finally asked, and she shook her head.

"No. I'll be alright," she assured. She pulled away to lie back down, and felt him do the same. But as Tolan's breathing slowed and he fell back asleep, Syn stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to sleep again, not when the memories were going to haunt her. So eventually, she eased herself from her husband's embrace to head out on a walk. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but it felt like she needed to go someplace else. Where she could think…and finally have the time to privately mourn what had happened a year before.

* * *

_How could you think that would work?_

Iona scowled at the Dragon Queen's judgmental tone. "I already told you that I have no idea if it will or not," the Ancient snapped. "But there really is no harm in us trying, is there?"

Zolah's expression showed that she was losing interest. _I should use this time I have as a summoned soul to experience the realm that I was cut off from for so many years. Why waste this time on something so hopeless?_

"You already know everything about the realm, if you were connected to the Island," Iona pointed out. "It seems there wasn't much it missed, by way of knowledge. But this is the only chance to restore the soul who was shattered in the Island's destruction. I know you are against helping _me,_ as I am both Ancient and Oni. But can you not see that this isn't for me?"

The Elder Queen didn't respond, and Iona finished tying the leather band to the rod she had wrapped it around.

"I don't claim to be an unselfish person. You asked me earlier what was in it for me," Iona said, and Zolah's gaze fixed on her once more. "The truth is, I would rather _not_ attempt this foolishness. I know it hasn't much of a chance of working. I know it could be a waste of our time. And, though you may not believe it, I have an abhorrence towards experimentation. Yet I'm here, if for nothing else than to be rid of the pain in my conscience." She turned to look at Zolah, no doubt looking as old as she felt. "I am doomed to live forever, now that the Island is gone. Forever is a long time to be eaten by guilt. I thought I would be fine, having him sacrifice himself for the good of the realm. It wasn't _my_ fault the Island had targeted him, at any rate. But in the last year…" Iona trailed off, her eyes flicking back to the leather-wrapped rod as she sighed. "It feels like I haven't gotten a moment's rest."

Zolah didn't answer, and Iona positioned the rod on the dark rocks. With the Dragon Elder still not committing to anything, the Ancient prepared herself for the spell.

"I never was good at aura manipulation," Iona admitted, though at this point it felt like she was just talking to herself, really. "Though an Ancient and a Xinta, I didn't like mixing power to see what would happen. My love was in creating relics." She frowned at the items in front of her. "This spell is going to be more manipulation than relic-forming, though I'm relying on my past to do it. There haven't been a lot of records of souls being pulled from the limbo between realms, but some stories do exist. They were told when I was a young girl, back when there were still those who remembered the time before the dragon and Oni were at war. To reach limbo, one had to utilize both the physical power of the dragons and the emotional power of the Oni."

_In order to do what you are describing, the spell must be done on the body of the victim, using it as an anchor for the lost soul. Without a body, we do not have such an anchor. _

"The truth is, we're going to be going about it a little backwards," Iona admitted, gesturing to the rod. "This is his soul…or at least, his power. I'm hoping it will serve as a blue print as well as an anchor."

_And the band?_ Zolah asked, still not seeming like she thought this would ever work. Iona hesitated.

"A powerful protection spell. He was wearing it, when he died. Or rather, was shattered. It is still intact, having survived the Island's demise. As the only remaining thing that had been part of him when he vanished, I'm hoping it will strengthen the anchor.

Zolah was silent, stretching her wispy wings in the moonlight as she seemed to be considering.

_So you plan to search for his body and true soul, using only a mere shadow of who he used to be and a bit of leather,_ she finally translated. Iona scowled, but shrugged in defeat.

"Yes."

_Even considering the fact that he is not even whole. I__t would be one thing, if we were searching for a completed entity, but he is no doubt scattered across the limbo world. _

"This emotional spirit was drawn to power," Iona tried, gesturing to the pulsing rod. "As well as those who he had connection to in life. My hope is that the fragments of him—as scattered as they may be—will be drawn to this echo of his soul. Then, with an Elder's skill with creation, and my skills with aura manipulation…" she trailed off, knowing how crazy she sounded. But she finally huffed and finished her thought regardless. "We could put him back together."

The Dragon Queen yawned, one clawed foot idly scratching at the rocks beneath her. _And what if we do create something__…but it isn't him?_ She challenged. _We have no guarantee that he would come out anything like how he went in. We could create a monster even worse than the Island. _

Iona fell silent, but then she shook her head.

"Out of some power, a spirit, and a protection spell?" she finally asked. "The Island was made with the soul of an Elder and an Ancient…"

_I__'m well aware, _Zolah cut in, baring her teeth. Iona continued regardless.

"I can't see how we could create anything that we couldn't then destroy, if we needed to," she decided, but the Queen still wouldn't commit. Iona felt a flare of frustration, and she threw her hands into the air. "But we are wasting the night of the anniversary. I am going to conduct the spell; we haven't got much time. If you believe that you can exist for the rest of eternity in the Departed Realm and never regret turning your back on Hershel, then by all means, leave already."

Queen Zolah bristled, but Iona was out of patience. She couldn't sit here and coax all night, just to have the Queen deny to help in the end. If she had to go at it alone, she would. Then perhaps her conscience would back off—after she had already tried everything she could.

She closed her eyes reaching out to place her glowing hands on the rod. She could almost feel the spirit inside stretching up to meet her power, and she resisted the urge to shudder. She needed to concentrate. As the wind howled around her and the waves crashed in the distance, she let her mind reach out to the place between the realms. Trying to reach the soul that had been scattered there.

Iona was soon unaware of the cold wind, the sounds around her fading with her mind. Her power stretched deeper and deeper into a void, triggered by the soul twisting in the rod. Was she reaching for it's missing master? Or had she stretched into something unprecedented altogether? How would she know if she had found him? Rather than try to send her own power searching the void—which she knew could prove to be futile, if the void proved to be as massive as the limbo between realms was rumored to be—Iona used her own strength to further the call of the spirit in the rod. Her power amplified the call of Hershel's power across the strange empty plain that her consciousness found itself in. It wasn't that she could see it, or even feel it. It was almost like the aura sense within her could visualize it in a way that her normal senses could not.

Time was impossible to measure, as her own will and mind became cloudy. What was she doing here, searching this place? What was that sound, echoing around her…such a lonely sound…

Another force joined the spell, and Iona's mind sharpened with the golden clarity the joining power offered. For a moment, she was confused, but she finally realized that Zolah was lending her power after all. Relief filled the Ancient as the golden aura forced its way into the void, shining light in the dark, forgotten places. Searching.

The Elder Queen had sided with her after all…joining her in this inane endeavor. But only time would tell if it would be worth it.

* * *

Syn glanced up at the moon in the sky as she walked, trying to determine how late it was. If Tolan woke in the morning and found her gone, he would worry. After calculating for a few minutes, she decided she had time. There were still many hours before dawn, and her destination wasn't too far. She could reach it, spend time there, and return before the sun's first rays woke her husband. At least, she hoped she could.

She could imagine what he'd say, if he saw her now. _What are you thinking, walking across the province in the middle of the night? At least take a hoofer__…there are sniffers out there, Syn!_

But she hadn't wanted to bother with a hoofer…she hadn't wanted to bother with anything. In this time of intense yearning for her missing brother, she had been overcome with the desire to return to somewhere familiar. Besides, Phos's old tent wasn't far; she knew Hershel had positioned it close to the fortress so he could come and go easily. Though it really shouldn't have been too hard for him to do so with those mysterious white powers, at any rate.

Eventually she could see it in the distance, and her heart ached. It was so familiar, even with it being in a totally different location than where she had grown up. It never failed to remind her of Phos, but after being solely Hershel's home for over a decade, it reminded her of her brother as well. Tears pricked her eyes as she pushed through the door flap, taking in the dark interior. For a moment, she lingered in the entryway. It was hard to decide whether she had wanted to merely see the tent and should now head home, or whether she wanted to stay a while longer and allow herself to remember the memories pressing on her mind. Eventually, she headed for the fireplace. It was difficult to light a fire without much light, but the moon was full and the walls of the tent glowed more than they normally would. Soon, a small fire was crackling and Syn sighed as she sat on her knees and watched it.

Why had she been drawn here? Why was it that certain settings were easier to grieve in? She finally stood, locating the dented old kettle quickly. But rather than make herself a cup of tea, she just held it as she sank into Phos's old chair. Hershel's old chair.

Her throat ached as the tears finally came. She had missed him often over this last year, but for some reason, anniversaries made loss all the more bitter. But she didn't want to try and force the emotions away; instead, she held the kettle close and let herself cry.

21


	101. Legacies and Heirs: Chapter 101

299

Each piece was like a spark…fragile and fleeting, but bright. As Iona felt them drifting towards her from distances unknown, she felt encouraged because her plan, despite all odds, seemed to be working. However, there was an overwhelming weight on her because each tiny spark reminded her how many others were no doubt missing, still scattered across the limbo wasteland.

She couldn't help but wonder what Zolah thought about all of this; the golden power was no doubt the reason that things were actually working out. Iona prayed the Elder Queen wasn't going to end up abandoning the effort if it took too long. If Zolah left, Iona knew everything would fall apart.

The Ancient forced her anxiety on the back of her mind; she had to focus. With each spark that reached them, the Ancient and Elder had to use their respective powers to seal it to the form in the rod. It was an uncanny feeling, recreating a living thing. Zolah reconstructed the body as Iona worked on the soul.

The process became mind-numbing as it dragged on. It was impossible to know if it was happening quickly—the reformation occurring in instantaneous bursts—or if it had been months. Sparks drifted in, like scattered star dust. Each bit felt like a victory as well as a testament of how monumental this task truly was.

Was it still the same night? Iona's grip on her home realm was slipping…limbo was trying to pull her will in. Had it been years? Grey expanses of nothing…glimmers of life pressing against her and willing her to turn them into what they had once been. Soon these were the only familiar things…all other faces and memories had faded away.

A dragon's roar rang out into the abyss, and Iona's mind sharpened once again. If Zolah was here, it couldn't have been lifetimes. It could only have been hours…though, Iona didn't know how long the summoning could technically hold on. What if the Elder dragon could stay as long as she desired? Would she remain until the process was complete, or would she tire of the endless experiment and depart once again?

Having reclaimed her grasp on herself and reality, Iona realized that their project had come so far since she had last really been conscious of it. The sparks had combined and collided to create some great glowing _thing,_ which felt both familiar and completely new. Iona had no idea what it really looked like, given that she was only able to interact with it using her aura sense. However, the fact that they had actually _created_ something filled her with awe. It might not be Hershel, when all was said and done. But Iona could tell already that it had the capacity to live, which was both unprecedented and astonishing.

The sparks were fewer in number now, with great pauses in between each one. How would they know if they had collected all of them? And what creation would be waiting for them, when they pulled their minds from this strange wasteland? The creation was glowing brighter now, it's presence almost overwhelming as another spark fluttered closer. Iona tried to block the effects of the creation while she connected the small particle of soul to the rest. The entire mass blazed with a sudden power, and Iona took a mental step back. What was happening?

The golden power swirled around the mass, and Iona wasn't sure if Zolah was feeding the phenomenon or trying to stop it. For a few moments, the creation merely blazed…but then the world revolted. Limbo folded in on itself, extracting them from its bounds, and Iona felt like a seed someone spat out after a bite of fruit.

Her eyes flew open, and suddenly reality was all around her. The cold damp stone soaking through her back, the crashing waves harmonizing with her panting breath. Above her, the full moon shone down like it was intrigued by what it had witnessed that night, and she closed her eyes in relief as everything came rushing back. She was alive. It was the same night as before…unless an entire moon cycle had occurred while she had been in limbo.

_You made it out then_

Iona opened her eyes again and saw Zolah's unimpressed expression glowering down at her.

_Know this__…you would have been lost without me. And I didn't have to save you._

Iona huffed and carefully sat up. "I'm aware," she admitted. She remembered the times her mind had become hazy, and shuddered to think what would have happened if the Dragon Queen hadn't deigned to save her. "Thank you," she added, assuming the great beast was after her gratitude.

Zolah snorted softly, smoke wafting from her nostrils.

_So where is it?_

Iona frowned. "Where's what?"

_The experiment? Whatever it was that we created? It__'s not here._

Iona blinked, a shot of panic shooting through her. How could she have forgotten about Hershel? Or, whatever it was that they had created. The Ancient was on her feet in seconds, scouring the Island for the creation she had sensed so vividly in limbo. But there was nothing.

"It didn't make it out with us?" she murmured.

_It was ejected. But it isn__'t here._

Iona's gaze fell on a few items on the rock, and she bent to pick them up. It was a metal rod…but it was no longer pulsing with power. The Ancient fingered the leather band that had been wrapped around it. It was frayed, hanging loose…and she realized that the braid had come undone on half of it.

"This doesn't make any sense," she murmured. She had tested the bounds of the protection spell itself; it was incredibly powerful. How could it have come apart like this?

_None of what we just attempted made sense, _Zolah huffed, her eyes narrowing. _And now the monster is loose in the realm. Your makeshift anchor didn__'t work._

Anchor. Iona turned to the Dragon Queen, frowning. "It couldn't have made it out of Limbo without an anchor. If this one is destroyed, then it didn't work. Are we certain that it made it out?"

Dragons couldn't shrug, but Zolah tossed her head in a way that gave the same feeling. _I felt it depart._

Depart? Iona felt a strange weight, but also a stirring of relief. Perhaps they had fixed Hershel's soul, but not in a way that made the living realms accessible. Perhaps he had gone straight to the realms of the departed. She suddenly felt herself hoping for as much; then at last, Archtivus would be able to be reunited with the one who he was waiting for. Zolah stretched her wings, looking up at the moon.

_Regardless of the monster__'s fate, I have already done more than should have ever been required of me. _

Iona blinked. "You're leaving?"

_For one last flight around the realm of the living, before the sunrise sends me to the departed realms once more. Remember, Oni__…_ Zolah's piercing eyes met the Ancient's. _I did not have to help you. Let it be remembered that I was merciful, even in the wake of great injustice done against me by your kind. Let it be remembered that Dragons truly are the superior race._

Iona didn't even know what to say to that, and Zolah grinned. The Xinta didn't know if it was meant to be as terrifying as it was, with the moonlight glinting off the long white teeth.

_Good luck searching for your creature._

With a powerful downbeat of her misty wings, the Elder Queen took to the skies. Iona watched as Zolah soared out over the black waves. How terrifying it would have been, to have lived in a time with creatures so majestic around.

Eventually, Zolah disappeared on the horizon. The freezing ocean wind brought Iona back to the present, and she looked back down at the tarnished rod and tattered cord. Was it foolish to just hope that Hershel's spirit truly had moved on? It would have to have…because it would have needed an anchor to enter this realm from limbo. And if this mangled mess in her hands wasn't the anchor, then what was?

* * *

Syn didn't realize that she had drifted off to sleep until the kettle crashed to the ground. The sound caused her to jump to her feet, her heart pounding as her eyes searched wildly. Her heart finally slowed as she caught sight of the kettle, and she sighed as she went to retrieve it. She should head back to the fortress now; if she didn't make it back before sunrise, Tolan would ask all sorts of questions. She stood and stretched, grimacing at a pain in her neck. She hadn't done her body any favors by falling asleep in that old chair.

Syn walked over to set the kettle on the table so she could leave, but she was suddenly overcome with longing for a drink of tea. The usual blend…the one that she had been drinking since she had first gone to live with Phos.

Pushing Tolan's voice out of her mind, she threw another log on the dwindling fire and went out to the well to draw some water. Maybe she shouldn't have bothered, but a glance at the sky told her she still had time, though it took a bit to make it to the well and back. At the old location in the central province, the well had been so much closer. Eventually, she had made it back to Hershel's tent, lugging the bucket along with her. Soon the kettle was prepped above the fire, and she went to make the herb blend. Fishing the jar from the shelf, she uncorked it and sniffed it slowly. If she had to pick one smell to describe her childhood, it would be this. Though, Hershel had added a few more sweet herbs to his mix than what had been in Phos's original blend.

Using a spoon to measure out the mix, Syn was so absorbed with her task that the flash of light took her completely unaware. Shrieking, the dusty herbs went flying as the spoon flew from her grasp, and Syn choked on the herb dust lingering in the air. The light faded instantly, and she trembled as she tried to see what the cause of it was through her watering eyes.

A figure was lying on the ground at the center of the tent, and Syn felt her heart go to her throat. She tried to stifle her coughing, not wanting to rouse whoever it was and cause them to notice her. But the form laid still. As the adrenaline faded from her system, the healing side of her brain took charge.

_What if they__'re hurt?_

Syn felt stuck. It was the middle of the night, for one thing…and it didn't make any sense for someone to be here. It was hard to make out the person's features from across the room with only the flickering fire for light, but it didn't even look like they were breathing. As much as she wanted out of this situation, she couldn't just _leave_ them.

Eventually, she managed to clear the last of the tea-dust from her lungs, and she cleared her throat as she gathered her courage.

"Hello?"

Her voice was timid, and the form still did not respond. Syn bit her lip and slowly made her way over to where they were lying. She realized as she grew closer that the person's clothes were shredded, their white-and-black hair matted and wild.

"What on earth has happened to you, pour soul?" she murmured, kneeling down next to the form and rolling him over; it would be easier to tell if they were breathing if she could see his chest. But then her gaze rested on his face.

Syn screamed and threw herself backward, her heart pounding. For a few moments she sat and shook, holding her head as denial crept in.

"Not possible," she murmured. "_Not possible! _Just another dream…another nightmare taunting me."

There was no answer. The only sound was the fire crackling in the fireplace, and she closed her eyes.

"Tolan was right," she mused. "It's the day that's doing this to me…it's because it's the anniversary. I should have been expecting something like this; twisted dreams, futile wishes…"

But she couldn't will herself to wake up. Something shrieked behind her, and her eyes flew open as she screamed as well. However, the noise was merely the kettle, the steam giving a piercing whistle to let her know it was hot enough for tea. She couldn't even turn to look at the fireplace— now that her eyes were open, Syn couldn't look away from the figure on the dirt floor.

"You can't be real," she told him, trembling. "You can't be Hershel."

He still didn't respond, and she still couldn't see if he was breathing. She remembered all too well what Myrah and Pippa had said, about hearing Hershel. Or even seeing him at times. Was she succumbing to the same strange phenomenon? She took a deep breath, but she couldn't make sense of it. She could distantly recall Myrah mentioning that the apparition that haunted her was like a ghost…she couldn't touch it. But Syn had touched this body…had rolled it over.

All of her nerves felt like they were on edge, and part of her wanted to run. The kettle continued to scream in the background, fraying her already raw emotions, and she finally forced herself to her feet so she could yank the thing off the fireplace hook and make it stop. She set the kettle on the dirt, not wanting to bother with it further, and tried to figure out what to do. If this was a dream, then technically that form of Hershel couldn't harm her…right? She remembered when she had dreamed of him being alive, still in his tent. Tolan had said that was her mind's way of processing everything. Maybe she had to see this thing out…to get whatever closure she had subconsciously been searching for.

She wrung her hands a moment, trying to force them to stop trembling. It was all right…Hershel wouldn't ever hurt her, even in a dream. She just needed to see this through. Those thoughts repeated over and over as she forced herself closer to the figure.

It was Hershel, but he looked odd. He had looked strange coming from the Island as well, with his white hair and faded freckles…but now he had changed again. It almost seemed like her memories of what he had looked like growing up had clashed chaotically with his pale form. His hair was dark, mainly, but chunks of white were slapped in, like pieces of two separate pottery bowls forced together to create something new. His face seemed relatively the same, but there was something odd that she couldn't quite place. After a moment she finally realized; he only had a few freckles, and they were all scattered on the right side of his face. She reached out one hand to carefully push the multicolored hair from his face, exhaling slowly. Was he breathing? Was he dead? Why would her subconscious make her deal with this?

She scanned the rest of him, her perplexity growing with each discovery. His tattered clothing was nondescript—she had no idea what it had been initially. It looked like something Pippa would draw…as if it was formed from an idea rather than starting out as real pieces of clothing. Her throat caught as she found a swooping tattoo on his left arm—the mark of Phos's line. Above the mark, his old healer tattoos were visible. On his right wrist, she could make out his binding tattoo. But though healer's tattoos were supposed to circle both arms, the area above the binding braid was blank.

"Why are these just on the left arm?" she murmured, touching the three dark bands in confusion. The Master Healer tattoo was still gone. What was this? Why would she envision him so strangely?

Syn forced herself to reach out to take his pulse. It was hard to do so. Even though she knew this wasn't real, she also didn't want to have to realize that he was dead all over again. Her fingers pressed down on his neck, and she tried to think of what she had eaten that night. No more leftover stew, she decided. Not if it brought about dreams like this…

There was a flutter of a heartbeat, and Syn let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. But how to rouse him? No doubt she had to speak with him, before the dream would release her. She wondered if she was still asleep in Hershel's old chair, or if she had never actually walked to his tent to start with. Perhaps she was still sleeping in the Western Fortress, and Tolan would shake her awake if things got too out of hand in this dream.

Her gaze fell on the kettle of boiling water, and she took a deep breath. It was an unorthodox idea…but for a dream world, it was a fast way of getting results. She moved quickly to retrieve the kettle, bringing it back to where the odd version of Hershel was lying. She scanned him, her gaze finally coming to rest on his hand resting on the dirt. She lifted his hand, supporting it with her own, and positioned the kettle above it. Taking a deep breath, she began to drip the hot liquid.

The hand twitched, and she bit her lip. Some of the boiling water reached her hand underneath, but she ignored the feeling as she looked up to watch Hershel's face. It hadn't seemed to change, and she finally tipped the kettle so that more hot liquid splashed on his hand. It jerked in her grasp, and Hershel's expression twitched. Syn pulled the kettle upright, watching to see what would happen next.

"Hersh?"

Another flicker, and she was unconscious of the fact that the kettle was tipping again until she had accidentally dumped it. Rather than land on his hand, the water hit her arm. Syn gasped and dropped the kettle completely. Pain erupted where the water had hit, and she dropped Hershel's hand so she could pull her wrist close. But the flash of pain caused her to pause in horror.

You couldn't get hurt in dreams…right?

The realization made her body go numb, but she didn't have any time to react. Hershel gasped then, as if coming up for air after a year of drowning. Syn eyes flew back to his face, and she immediately began pushing herself away as he panted. This…couldn't be _real!_

Hershel's eyes opened at last, and Syn froze in both terror and surprise. Before he had gone back to the Island, his eyes had been a strange muted color with an inner glow. But now they were a deep brown…just as they always had been. Her eyes filled with tears. Somehow, seeing him with those eyes made him familiar, even with all the changes.

He didn't seem capable of moving much, but he finally managed to turn his head. Syn's mouth went dry as he caught sight of her, not sure what to expect. She still wasn't sure if this was a dream, or some twisted form of reality. Hershel's gaze was blank as he studied her, but then his brow furrowed.

"Syn?"

Her hands pressed against her mouth at the sound of his voice, the tears spilling out as she began to cry. She couldn't understand anything, but suddenly she wanted to believe more than anything that this really was him.

"Hersh?" Her own voice was high and soft; she had to force the word out. He looked surprised, and he scanned her with those dark brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

It only made her cry harder, and she came closer once again. Hershel was scanning the room behind Syn, and his brow furrowed further.

"Are we in Phos's tent? How did I get here?"

"Hersh… you…you were _dead!__" _Syn finally managed. "This can't be real…"

"Dead?" Hershel stared at her, his vision cloudy, but then he looked away in seeming denial. "I wasn't dead. I wasn't the one who was hurt…at least, I don't think." He grimaced.

Syn shook her head. "You aren't making sense. But it must be because you aren't real. You're just a figment, in my mind."

He turned his head to look back up at the ceiling. "I feel real," he argued, though his voice seemed strained. "I can't move…why can't I move? What happened?"

She watched as his body twitched, and she realized that he was struggling to sit up. Not knowing what to do or say, she sat next to him as Hershel finally managed to get control of his limbs. Syn woodenly helped him get the rest of the way up.

"Thanks," Hershel murmured, and Syn hesitated as she studied him.

"This is a dream, right?" she finally asked in a wavering voice. "Because it can't be real. You've been gone too long."

"Gone?" Hershel turned to look at her again, looking lost. "Where have I been?"

Syn's mouth fell open, but she didn't even know how to answer. She finally gestured wildly. "Gone…_dead. _I already told you."

Hershel didn't speak right away, studying the strange assortment of markings and tattoos on his arms. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know," Syn blurted. "No one does. You went to that Island, and you never came back. Iona said you died."

Hershel didn't say anything, his face twisting with various expressions. Disbelief, confusion, even horror. He opened and closed his mouth several times, no doubt trying to figure out how to even form the questions. "How long?" he finally asked.

"How long were you dead?" Syn repeated, and he looked over with a tight expression. Syn swallowed. "Uh…A year. A year today."

His expression became stricken. "A year? There's no way…"

Syn reached out to comfort him, almost out of habit. Her hand froze on his arm, but she didn't feel like she could remove it. "You can't really be here, right? You're just appearing to me, like you did to Pippa, and Myrah."

"Myrah?"

Syn's heart lurched at his question; all she could think of was her other dream, the one where he had never met his wife. Where he hadn't even recognized her name.

"Is she ok?"

Syn felt a wave of relief at Hershel's next question, her eyes smarting with tears all over again. Hershel seemed panicked, however. He grabbed her arm, suddenly looking wild.

"That's who was hurt; it was Myrah. She got stabbed…there was so much blood—"

"She's fine," Syn cut in honestly. "You healed her, Hershel. All of that happened over a year ago. She's healthy as ever now."

Hershel still seemed confused, but Syn could see that her brother was relaxing a little. Or…this memory of her brother. But how could this be a memory? Why would she remember him like this? Hershel studied her. "And your family? How is…how is everyone? Pippa and Tolan?"

She wiped at the tears on her face, shrugging. "Fine. Everyone's been fine, Hersh. Apart from missing you." Syn's throat constricted, and Hershel's expression clouded. But then she was throwing her arms around him, clinging to him as she cried into his shoulder. She could feel him wrapping his arms around her as well.

"You smell like Phos," he finally murmured, and Syn's expression contorted.

"It's his tea mix," she realized through her tears. "I spilled it all over me when you…when you appeared."

"Appeared," he repeated, and she felt him shake his head. "I just don't understand."

Syn pulled back. "_You_ don't understand? I'm the one who's been missing you for a year. How could this just happen? What's the last thing you remember?"

Hershel's gaze became distant, and he breathed out slowly. "A dragon was roaring. I remember that…and a lot of emotions." his expression twisted. "But I don't really remember why I was feeling them. I can't even sort them all out… everything is jumbled."

"But you remember me," she pointed out. "And Myrah…and Tolan and Pip."

"Yes. It's not that I don't _remember_ things. It's more like I feel separated from all of it. It's like my memories are really stories that I read long ago. It's taking time to realize that they did happen…that it was me_.__"_

"That what was you?" Syn asked quietly.

"The boy who was raised by Phos…the teen who became Master Healer. The man who got bound." He swallowed, and she hated how lost he looked. "It doesn't feel like I've been gone at all, let alone for a year. It feels like my life was something I dreamed, and now I've just woken up."

They fell silent, with Syn trying to figure out what to do. Wasn't this all just _her_ dream, anyway? Would she feel the same when she finally woke up? Suddenly Hershel looked over at her, as if just remembering something else.

"Before Myrah was hurt, I remember talking on the beach. She said she thought she was…that we would…"

Syn shook her head, not knowing what Hershel was getting at. He finally took a deep breath to try again.

"She thought she was with child."

"She was right," Syn assured, albeit distantly. "She delivered about three months back. He's beautiful, Hershel."

He looked shocked. When he spoke, his voice was hushed with wonder. "I…I'm a father?"

It made Syn's heart ache, and she finally nodded. "Yes."

Hershel's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and he laughed to himself, as if he couldn't believe it. Not that she blamed him; no doubt this was a lot to take in. But then he was shakily trying to stand, and Syn went to steady him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see them. Myrah…and…and our son."

Hershel's voice caught at the end, and Syn bit her lip. See them? Could she take him to the Western Fortress? Reintroduce him to everyone? Her heart pounded with longing at the thought, knowing how everyone would react if he really was back. If he was _alive._

But even if he wasn't a dream, what if there was something off about him besides his looks? If this was actually some monster, or a being who was merely messing with her. What if this was a danger, and she would lead him to everyone?

He noticed her hesitation, and his expression fell. "Perhaps they wouldn't want to see _me._ If I really have been gone so long."

"No," Syn blurted. "They would love to see you. It's just…" She paused, reaching out to push the hair from his eyes again. "_Is_ it really you? You're really alive?"

He scanned her, finally shrugging. "I'm here," he admitted. "That's about the extent of my knowledge."

She bit her lip and leaned in to look into his eyes. To _really_ look. The way Phos used to, when he was scrutinizing someone. And when she stared into Hershel's eyes…she saw him. Even with the strange hair, and only half the freckles…even with the confused look and the slow, steady movements. In those deep brown eyes she saw _him._

Hershel looked like he was going to say something else, but Syn cut him off as she hugged him once again. She couldn't even think of what to say that would really describe everything she was feeling—the confusion, and curiosity, and _joy. _He just held her as they sat for a few minutes in the moonlit tent.

Eventually Syn pulled away, her heart full.

"You can't go to the fortress like that," she argued as she gestured to his shredded clothing. He looked down, as if noticing it for the first time.

"What _happened?__"_ he murmured to himself, and Syn carefully stood.

"Don't worry; turns out I'm as bad as you are when it comes to throwing things away. All your clothes are still in the back room."

Hershel looked up at her, and Syn wiped at her wet cheeks.

"But before we go anywhere," she continued with a shaky smile. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

300

Walking was difficult at first. Everything seemed so strange…it initially had felt like waking up. But then nothing was right; each movement was so difficult, as if he hadn't moved his limbs in months.

Which, apparently, he hadn't.

The moon was still bright as he and Syn made their way to the Western Fortress. However, it seemed the moon was on its downward descent, and he wondered how long it would be before dawn. Syn had one arm around his waist, helping him while he stumbled along. It was a long walk, but they didn't talk much. It seemed they both had too much processing to do.

Dead. Syn had said he was dead. But he didn't remember being dead. Shouldn't he remember the Departed Realm? Isn't that what had made Theo go nearly insane when he had been brought back? Perhaps someone had tampered with his mind…caused him to forget it all. It made him shudder to think that he was missing some of his mind, but he didn't want to sink into madness either.

But shouldn't he at least remember _how_ he died, even if he didn't remember the Departed Realm? He tried again to summon those memories, but it was difficult. It wasn't so much that he was struggling to remember things—it was more like the memories were incomplete. Like he was only allowed to know part of what had happened. If the memories were erased, shouldn't he just not remember them at all? Perhaps someone had tampered with them, but hadn't erased them completely.

_Iona__…Iona would know._ He wondered if she was still in that village. A lot could happen in a year, he realized, and he was almost scared to ask Syn for a complete list of updates. It was hard enough processing the fact that he was alive after being dead for that long.

_What__'s the last thing you remember?_ Syn's question echoed in his mind as he stumbled over another stone. His sister's arm tightened around him. Hershel smiled at her, grateful that she was here with him. Syn smiled back, but then looked away. No doubt she was just as confused by all of this as he was. If only he could tell what she was feeling…

He stopped dead, and Syn looked over in concern. "Hershel?"

But he was already lifting his hand, trying to summon his aura. Nothing happened, and he frowned. Syn was studying him closely, her eyes bright with moonlight.

"What is it?

"I can't summon any aura," he explained softly. Syn looked surprised, and then she bit her lip.

"Maybe…you lost it? When you went back to the Island?"

"The Island…"

Another few flashes of memory, and he winced. He was vaguely aware of Syn grabbing his arm, his mind flicking through partial recollections. A dragon roar. A feeling of hopelessness mixed with determination. Cold floors…warm aura…something flowing through him. Before that…Pippa's telling him to stay awake. And Myrah was sitting next to him, looking worried. When he told them it was better this way.

"Are you alright?"

Hershel looked up to see Syn looking worried, and he finally nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to remember. I don't know what happened on the Island. _Something _did, obviously. Something that killed me."

It was a sobering thought, and he exhaled slowly as Syn squeezed his arm.

"You're back now," she pointed out. "You don't need to try so hard to remember that, as long as you remember everything else."

"Maybe it stole my power, before it killed me," he mused with a shudder. Stole his power…he swallowed as he contemplated that. The Island already _had_ stolen his power, didn't it? Replaced it with that pearly aura that slowly overpowered him. Whatever that First Ancient power had been, it was gone now…and perhaps it took his full memories of the events with it. It had practically overwhelmed his own soul by the end, hadn't it? That's why he started wearing the vengestone.

Another memory came into focus; the last truly vivid experience he could recall. A dark room, sinister laughter. And Myrah, bleeding out in his arms.

He lurched forward again, his pace quickening. Syn seemed surprised as she was dragged along, but she quickly fell into rhythm with him. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I just want to get there," he explained softly. "I need to see her…make sure that everything really is all right."

Syn was silent, but then she seemed to realize what he meant. "Myrah's all right," she promised. "I saw her earlier today, and your son's fine as well. She named him…"

"Wait." Hershel turned to give her a soft smile. "I want to meet him first."

She seemed surprised, but she didn't question it. They fell back into silence as they continued through the desert, heading for the Western Fortress in the distance.

* * *

It was unnerving, having everything be _almost _the same as he had last seen it. Things had been moved in the hallways, different guards at the front of the Western Fortress. Hadn't he just been here? Hadn't he and Myrah just returned from their day off together, when he had learned there was even a chance that he would be a father?

"The guards let us in," Hershel realized as they headed down a hall. "Do you think they recognized me?"

"I don't know," Syn answered, her hand squeezing his arm as she led him. "But I've been giving clearance to go and come as I need. Anyone I bring, they have to let in, I guess."

He blinked at that. "Clearance? What do you mean?"

She glanced at him. "I live here now, Hersh. With Tol and Pip."

He stopped dead, and she frowned at the look he gave her. "You…live at the Western Fortress? I thought Tolan hated the West. And I know that you and Myrah don't see eye to eye."

Syn glanced away, but then she shrugged. "She needed help during the months before delivery. We moved in so that we could be close by."

"But…"

"We had our differences, in the past," Syn cut in, finally meeting his eye again. "I won't pretend that we didn't…or that we're the best of friends now. But we have come to a place of understanding." She hugged herself. "I wouldn't have abandoned her, Hershel…not with your son. No matter what I thought about her at the time."

He wasn't sure what to say to that, but it made his heart swell with happiness. Though he knew it must have been a year of reconciliation, for him it felt like a complete shift in both Myrah and Syn's personalities had occurred in a mere day. But it was a shift for the better, as far as he was concerned. He found he didn't want to question it further.

"I'll come with you," Syn offered. "To Myrah's quarters."

He nodded and they set off. Technically, they were _his_ quarters as well, but he was glad Syn had accompanied him to the doors when he saw the unfamiliar guards standing outside. Syn assured the guards that Hershel was another healer, here to check on Myrah, and they let Hershel in. He was surprised; he wondered how many times Syn had checked on his wife over the past year that the guards didn't even question it now. Syn's eyes lingered on him as the doors closed between them, and he wondered if Syn was afraid that he would vanish again now that he was out of her sight. He felt alive, however, and sincerely hoped that he _wasn__'t_ just part of some paradox that would end. To her, he was still some ghost. But he didn't feel like a ghost…and things still weren't adding up. He glanced at the markings on his arms again; if he was merely brought back to life, why was he brought back so strangely?

Pushing his questions away for another time, Hershel made his way into the room. His chest tightened as he entered her bedroom fully, and the first thing he caught sight of was the crib. It looked so out of place; it felt like he had just been in here, and there had been no such furnishing. He stood frozen as he stared at it, a small bundle visible through the wooden bars. Excitement mixed with fear and wonder, and he was glued to the spot for a few minutes more. Eventually, he forced himself to walk towards the crib. An echo of a memory stirred in his mind…it felt like déjà vu. But he shook it away; what other time could he have possibly approached a crib? He had never seen this furnishing before…right?

In the pale moonlight, he could make out the sleeping infant on the cushioned mat, and his heart jumped to his throat. That was his child…his son. It was all he could do to resist bending down and lifting the infant into his arms. He longed to hold him, but something kept him back. Maybe part of it was the fear that this wasn't actually real, as Syn still seemed to suspect. But he also just couldn't bring himself to disturb his blissful slumber. Hershel studied the child's face, memorizing every feature. He could see Myrah in him, he realized, which caused his heart to swell all the more. He wondered if the infant had her eyes…

Another memory; him, staring into the face of an infant with beautiful copper streaked eyes. Hershel blinked and it was gone. Was it a dream he had once had?

He heard rustling behind him, and Hershel turned to see Myrah stirring in bed. He felt an ache; he had nearly forgotten about her, due to his wonder at meeting his son. But now he tentatively moved closer to his wife. He had to know that she was alright, but what would she say when she saw him like this? And something nagged at him, something about their last conversation. There was rain…and hadn't she been angry? Why couldn't he remember?

Mouth dry, Hershel reached the bed. She was beautiful, but she looked different than she had last he saw her. He couldn't put a finger on what had changed, but he supposed it made sense—if it really had been a year since he had last seen her, and she had delivered a child in that time, she wouldn't look the exact same. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed on the side that he used to sleep on. The minutes dragged on as he debated on what to do. He wanted to wake her, but he also couldn't bring himself to disturb her. Finally, he reached out to merely brush hair out of her face. He was happy to see that she seemed at peace. She appeared to be healthy, which was what Syn had promised.

He hadn't meant to wake her, but he realized that his hands were no doubt freezing. Myrah murmured in her sleep before blinking awake. Hershel froze as she caught sight of him. He was expecting confusion, or horror, or at the very least, shock. But Myrah merely smiled, reaching out to take his hand.

"I was hoping that you would come tonight."

He blinked in surprise, but Myrah had already closed her eyes again, pulling his hand toward her, as if asking him to come closer. He hesitantly obliged, lying down next to her. She moved to nestle close, wrapping an arm around him.

"Myrah…"

"It's alright," she murmured again, her eyes still closed as she held him. "You don't have to explain…we've had this conversation so many times before. Just let me hold you."

His throat tightened as he realized. He kissed her gently, and could feel her smiling through it. "Myrah, this isn't a dream," he tried.

She moved so her head was resting against his as she mumbled sleepily. "You always say that."

"But…"

"Shhhh," she chastised. "I never get long with you…and I don't want to spend it arguing."

Hershel fell silent, not sure how to get her to understand. But it felt so nice just to hold her, and not worry about her being repulsed or confused. So he didn't say anything else, his hand fingering her long hair as she fell asleep in his arms. Had her hair gotten longer? The missing year kept throwing him off. He wondered if she still wore it down.

Hershel had started drifting off himself when a pitiful cry began in the room. Hershel woke with a start, turning to where the crib was. He went to move, but suddenly Myrah's arms were tightening around him once again.

"I'll get him in a moment," she promised, her eyes still closed as she clung to him. "But I just want a minute more with you. I never get you back after waking fully."

Hershel kissed her, extracting himself gently. "I want to meet him," he explained, pulling away. Myrah's eyes opened at last, and she smiled sadly.

"You've met him a dozen times already," she murmured. She finally allowed him to leave, and he crossed the floor to the crib. The baby was wailing, his little fists waving, and Hershel's heart felt full as he lifted him from his crib.

"He's beautiful," he murmured, tears smarting his eyes as he pulled the infant close. His son cried for a few moments longer, but eventually his cries softened. Hershel's own tears fell as he realized how much he had missed. How much he still didn't know. He looked up at where Myrah was watching him. "What did you name him?"

"Raiyn," she answered softly. "It just…felt right. The storms that occurred after you left; it felt like the end of the world and a new beginning all in one."

Hershel nodded, looking back down at his son. Raiyn was sleeping once again, sucking his fist sleepily. Hershel could have stood there for a year to make up for the one he had lost. His heart ached for all the things he had missed, but the bitterness was rivaled by the fact that he was alive. He was here now. He traced Raiyn's cheek, his vision blurred by tears. It felt so strange…he went from wondering if he was a father one day to suddenly being one now. But there was something unmistakable in the infant's face…this was really him. His son.

"You look different," Myrah mumbled; Hershel could tell she was falling back asleep. He looked up at her, feeling a pang of worry.

"I know," he admitted carefully. "I don't know why."

"It doesn't matter," she said sleepily, smiling as she closed her eyes again. "You don't always stay consistent, when I dream of you. What matters is that you're here. I was hoping that you would be, tonight of all nights."

Hershel opened his mouth, trying to think what to say. But as he listened to Myrah's breathing grow steady again, he stayed silent. He held little Raiyn a while longer, but eventually his arms began to ache. No doubt the infant would get better sleep in his crib, at any rate. So Hershel regretfully lowered the warm bundle back into his bed, and Raiyn yawned as Hershel repositioned the small blanket. Then he went back to the bed, climbing in next to his wife as he studied her. Tomorrow, she would know…she would realize eventually that this wasn't a dream. But he wasn't sure what the consequences would be for that. So for the time being, Hershel moved closer to his wife and decided that he was content to leave all of that for tomorrow.

* * *

The sunlight woke Myrah, along with birdsong out her window. She moaned to herself as her mind sharpened. Morning already? It felt like she had hardly slept.

She moved to get out of bed and suddenly realized that someone was holding her from behind. Her eyes flew open, panic searing into her system. The wall she was staring at provided no answers, and she didn't dare look behind her. But she could hear them breathing now…their arms wrapped around her and holding her close. Her mind was blaring with alarm; who would have the _gall?_ She moved slowly, not wanting to wake the intruder. Her fingers found the dagger under her pillow, and she carefully removed it from the sheath. Should she give the overreaching fool a moment to explain themselves, or just bury her knife into them? She still couldn't fathom who would possibly think that they could take this kind of allowance with her. A guard? Advisor? There was one she knew had always watched her a little too closely…

She steeled herself to turn around. After one last deep breath, she ripped from the arms confining her. The man started awake as she jarred him, but he couldn't do much before she had the dagger pressed against his throat.

"Who—" she started with a hiss, but then her mind caught up with her sight. The words died in Myrah's throat, and Hershel swallowed against the knife.

"Myrah…" he tried, but she didn't let him finish. The dagger hit the bed at the same moment she pressed her lips to his. He seemed stunned, and Myrah's own mind was revolting in every way imaginable. But she ignored its efforts to try to process; if he was here in front of her, she was going to take advantage of it. Logic could rot.

Hershel pulled away at last, his eyes searching hers. His mouth moved silently, as if he was trying to find the words. She scanned him—his strange new hair, his deep brown eyes. Familiar but different…but it didn't matter.

"You aren't…shocked by this?" he finally asked, and Myrah swallowed as her hand explored his hair.

"I'm too afraid of being shocked," she realized. "Because if I question this, then it will end…"

"No." Hershel pulled her close, smiling softly. Ancients, she had missed his smile. "I really am back. I have no idea how; I didn't even realize I was gone until I was waking up and—"

She kissed him again, cutting him off. "I don't care how you're back," she finally murmured. "As long as you _are_ back. I've missed you…more than you could ever imagine."

Myrah felt Hershel relax in her arms, and then he pulled her up against him to kiss her back. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears. Eventually, of course, she would have to face the logic of the situation and process everything. The changes, the impossible nature of his return…the fact that no one really had any answers. But in that moment, she ignored the need to do anything but hold him the way she had been dying to do for the past twelve months.

201

"You're ignoring my question," Tolan pointed out. Syn didn't answer, looking down at the tunic she was sewing. Once again, Pippa had outgrown everything…

"Syn." Tolan put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He quirked an eyebrow. "Where did you go last night? Why are you avoiding the question?"

She shook her head, still dazed. "It's not that I don't want to answer…I just…don't know how to explain it." She rubbed at her eyes, and Tolan frowned.

"What do you mean? Explain what?"

Syn flinched as she pricked her finger with the needle, and she glared at the welling dot of blood.

"It may have all just been a dream," she admitted. It was something that whirled around in her mind over and over; it made more sense for it to all be false, right? Hershel couldn't be back…

"Another dream?" Tolan squatted down next to her, looking concerned. "Whether it was a dream that got you out of bed or not, you _were_ gone last night. I just want to know where you went."

"Hershel's tent."

Tolan turned her a little more forcefully. "Hershel's tent? You took a hoofer there in the middle of the night?"

She frowned. "No, I walked…"

"Walked? Syn, you can't just go _walking_ this time of year, especially in the dark. Do you have any idea how dangerous—"

"I just needed to be there. Last night, with it being a year." She paused, debating whether to even say more. Did she risk sounding insane if it really was all just a dream? But should she stay silent…on the chance that it _wasn__'t?_

"Next time, wake me up. I'll go with you."

"He's back."

Tolan blinked as she cut into what he was saying. "He…who? What?"

"It's not going to make any sense," Syn warned, grabbing her husband's arm. "But while I was in the tent…he…_appeared._ I didn't even think he was real."

She waited for her husband to say something, but he was silent, apparently processing. Finally he spoke slowly. "Uh…who is 'he', Syn?"

She bit her lip, and it finally seemed to click.

"Hershel? You're saying that you saw Hershel?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Syn blurted, her eyes filled with tears. "But…"

She was surprised when Tolan pulled her close, and she forgot what she was going to say. Tolan murmured in her ear.

"You're not crazy, Syn. You're not the only one who's seen him."

She pulled away in surprise. "You've…you've seen him too?" Where had Tolan run into him? Was Hershel out there wandering, and her husband had come across him in the hallway? Did this mean he really _was_ back, if she wasn't the only one who saw him? But Tolan certainly didn't seem as shocked as she would have thought him to be. How could he be so nonchalant about it?

Tolan exhaled slowly. "Yeah…I guess I did. Wasn't really sure what was going on, but I would hear his voice sometimes. See him out of the corner of my eye…grief is like that. It makes things different…"

Syn realized suddenly that Tolan wasn't talking about seeing the real Hershel, if she could confidently label the man from the previous night as that. Tolan was talking about the visits that Myrah and Pippa had mentioned. Disappointment hit hard that she didn't actually have another witness like she thought, and Tolan studied her expression.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want you to worry about me, like you did for Myrah and Pip. It didn't happen often, and I knew it wasn't real. And…" he trailed off, looking a little sheepish, which was a rare look for him. "…I guess it would just prove that I missed the old stick in the mud more than I let on."

Syn processed the confession; it was something she and Tolan hadn't really discussed, even in all the aftermath over the past year. She longed to go further in this conversation, but she had to get back to her original point. The one that he had misunderstood.

"I didn't mean that I saw Hershel like that, Tol. He wasn't a whisper, or just something that I caught a glance of. He was _there._"

"Syn…"

"He appeared right in front of me! I touched him, talked with him. He didn't even realize it had been a year. It was like he was waking up that same night—the night Pazzol attacked…"

"That does sound like a dream," Tolan cut in, his tone both firm and coaxing. She realized that he was worried about her, and Syn took another ragged breath as she fought the tears.

"But it was so real! We walked back to the fortress together…I took him to see Myrah last night; he wanted to make sure she was ok. He wanted to meet Raiyn."

Tolan didn't answer for a few minutes, but then he moved his hand to her forehead, as if checking for fever. "What time did you get to sleep last night?" he asked, and Syn shook her head.

"I know it sounds crazy! I told you it would…"

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their conversation, and they both turned to look at it. Syn's heart was immediately pounding, her hope mixing with her fear of crushing disappointment. Tolan seemed unaffected by the unexpected interruption. He stood and headed over as if he were expecting to admit a servant or advisor into the room. Syn wanted to follow, but her uncertainty kept her glued to the spot. She couldn't see who was in the doorway from her position in the room, but she felt a jolt of desperate hope when she saw Tolan stiffen. The blood rushed out of the guard's face, and he stared blankly without saying anything. Though only a few seconds had passed, each pound of Syn's heart felt like hours.

"Who is it?" she finally demanded, and Tolan looked over at her. His expression was blank, and she finally pushed herself to her feet to come over. A sob escaped when Hershel put his head in the doorway.

"Um…I just…" he started, but Syn reached him and threw her arms around him. Her brother seemed surprised, but she clung to him as she cried.

"I thought it wasn't real," she said, and she felt him hug her back.

"I'm still here, I'm happy to say," he answered with a soft smile. He looked up and cleared his throat. "Tolan. Um…I know that this is probably a shock, and I don't understand it myself…"

Tolan held up his hands, silencing Hershel. Syn turned to see her husband wearing a stony expression, and she suddenly worried what he would say.

"Tol…" she started, but Tolan spoke before she could finish.

"Your powers?"

Hershel blinked; Syn was just as surprised by the randomness of the question. But Hershel answered regardless. "Gone. I don't know what happened, but I can't summon anything."

Tolan just nodded slowly. "You're not some ghost? Somehow, you've defied death…got pieced back together…and you just show up a year later?"

Rather than answer, Hershel swallowed and finally nodded. Tolan scoffed, but then he sighed.

"The world we live in already doesn't make sense. Of everything insane that's happened over the past few years…" he scanned Hershel's face. "What's one more?"

The guard thrust out a hand, and Hershel looked down at it. Syn released him so he could accept the handshake, and Tolan's expression flickered as he felt Hershel shake his hand. It regained it's stoniness quickly, but Syn and Hersh didn't miss him clearing his throat before he spoke again.

"Guess you're back, then."

Hershel smiled, looking relieved. "Guess I am."

"Hershel!"

The man turned at Myrah's voice, and soon the Western Leader had caught up with them. Raiyn was swaddled up against her, and she glared at Hershel as she used her free hand to grab his arm.

"I told you to wait for me," she scolded. "When you disappeared…"

"I told you where I was going," Hershel responded with a knowing smile.

She squeezed his arm. "You could have waited for me," she repeated, but then leaned in to kiss him. Syn wasn't sure that either of them remembered that she and Tol were still there. Syn glanced at her husband, but he was running a hand through his hair as he stared dazed at the reunited family in the doorway.

"What's one more?" he repeated distantly, and Hershel finally turned back to them.

"Where's Pip?" he asked. "That's why I came…I wanted to see her." Sadness flickered over his expression. "She's probably gotten so much older."

"Still asleep," Syn admitted. "It's still rather early…"

"You swear that you're here to stay?"

Everyone turned at as Tolan's voice finally gained strength. Hershel met his brother-in-law's gaze evenly. "I can finally live my life, Tol…I mean to make the most of it."

Tolan narrowed his eyes, but finally nodded. "You better be alive…_really_ here. Because I swear, if you break my daughter's heart again…"

Hershel's expression immediately crumpled, and Syn took her husband's hand.

"I believe it's really him, Tol," she assured, and Tolan glanced at her before glancing back. Myrah was standing closer to Hershel now, almost protectively, and the guard finally sighed as he moved out of the doorway.

"Might as well all come in, then," he pointed out dryly.

* * *

Pippa didn't say anything, and Hershel swallowed at the look she gave him. He had thought she would be excited…or surprised. But instead, she just stared at him. Behind him, Tolan shifted and Syn cleared her throat.

"Pippa…" she started, but Pip's expression darkened.

"You can't be my Uncle Hershel."

It hurt, and Hershel exhaled slowly. He studied her, trying to think of what to say. But instead of reasons that would convince her, all he could think about was how much she had changed. Of everyone in his life, the missing year showed the most on Pippa.

"You've gotten so tall," he finally said quietly. "And your hair's gotten longer…"

He took a few steps closer, but Pippa backed away until her back was to the wall of her room. Hershel paused, and Pippa glowered as tears started to fill her eyes.

"You can't be my Uncle Hershel," she repeated. "You _can__'t."_

"Why, Fluff?" Tolan cut in from across the room. He seemed interested to know her reasoning, and Hershel wondered if his brother-in-law would turn against him too. You just never knew with Tolan.

The tears were pooling in Pip's eyes now, and she sniffed as she explained. "Cuz Iona said you were _gone!_ That you were lost forever…"

"I died," Hershel explained, though it still made him feel hollow to say as much. "But somehow, I'm back again."

"But you _didn__'t die!" _Pippa's eyes were flashing as she began to yell, and Syn began moving towards her. "Iona said you didn't die…you didn't go to the departed realm. The Island broke your soul into a thousand pieces and you were lost forever and ever and we would never ever see you again!"

Hershel suddenly felt numb, trying to process what she was saying. Syn had reached Pippa, and the healer knelt next to her daughter.

"I know it seems strange," she murmured to Pip. "But this really is your Uncle, even if he looks different…"

"But it _can__'t_ be! It can't be him!"

Syn didn't seem to know what to say, and Hershel finally lowered himself so he could be more eye level to the nearly-eight-year-old.

"I don't know what happened on the Island," he told her honestly. "I don't know what happened to me…or how I'm back. But I remember you, Pip…and everything else. I remember all the times that you would come over and help me, when I lived in the central province."

Pippa wiped at her face, still not looking convinced but no longer yelling. Hershel continued, moving forward a little.

"I remember when you started bringing that huge sniffer with you and made me stock treats that you could feed him, because you claimed he did just as much work gathering herbs as you did. I remember when you first unlocked your powers, and you burned that hole in my tent when your parents brought you to me to teach."

"That was an accident!" Pippa pointed out wetly, still wiping at her face. Hershel smiled.

"I know. You learned how to control them…you were a good student."

Pippa was staring at the ground now, as if it was easier to keep up her stubborn defense if she didn't look at him.

"I remember how you believed in me, when I came back from the Island. How you made me feel that maybe I hadn't changed too much, if you could still recognize me."

Syn glanced away at that, and Pippa's face contorted as she fought further tears. She didn't manage to keep them back, however—a sob escaped and Hershel reached out carefully to touch her arm.

"I promised you that I would train you, if you wanted it. Do you remember that? I said that I would take a year to get everything under control, but then I would teach you everything I know…" Hershel's own expression dampened as he lowered his voice. "I've taken longer than a year, I know. And I don't have powers anymore either, so I don't know how good of a teacher I'd be. But we can find others who have powers; Keyda and Theo, maybe even Amber. And they could teach you…"

"It's not just _training_ that I wanted!" Pippa finally looked up, her voice betraying that Hershel wasn't getting it. He paused as Pippa scanned his face, wiping at her nose as she sniffed. "It was _you!__"_

Hershel fell silent, and Pippa finally moved towards him. She was still crying as she buried her face into his shirt, and Hershel relaxed as he embraced her back. He could see Syn smiling as well, though there were tears in her eyes.

"She said you were _gone forever!__"_ Pippa sobbed. "Just in little pieces…that the Island shattered your soul."

Hershel listened silently, not sure if she wanted a response or not. He didn't even know _how_ to respond; he didn't know anything about what Pip was describing, but he had to admit it sounded a lot more realistic than death. Because he didn't remember dying, and he didn't remember being in the departed realm. Not for the first time, he wondered what on earth had triggered him coming back into the living one.

Eventually Pip's tears dried as she pulled away and stared into her uncle's eyes. "You look weird again," she pointed out. "But your eyes are normal."

Hershel smiled. "I'm glad some part of me is normal," he teased, and she narrowed her eyes at his right cheekbone.

"You've only got freckles on this one side!" she pointed out, poking one. "That's weird."

"Really?" Hershel had been avoiding looking at himself. He already knew he looked strange, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know how disformed he appeared. Pippa shrugged, as if it didn't really matter.

"Maybe the rest of them washed off," she said matter of factly. "When you got put back together."

Put back together. Is that what had happened? Is that why so much of him seemed off? He glanced down at his strange tattoos and realized how much he _did_ look like some puzzle who's pieces had been crammed to fit in a somewhat normal conglomeration.

"You have a baby now."

Hershel looked back at Pippa as her voice became soft. He smiled again. "I know."

She squirmed a little, and finally blurted, "Are you going to love him more than me now? And want _him_ to be your apprentice instead?"

Hershel laughed. It was the first time since coming back, and it felt good. Syn and Pip smiled at the sound, and he ruffled Pippa's hair.

"No, Pip. I'll always have a special place in my heart for you. Promise. As for apprentice…"

She began to look nervous, and he tweaked her nose.

"I promised you I would teach you. I still can, if you want. But everyone's told me that it's been a year; maybe by now you've realized how boring I am and have made other plans for your life."

"No!" she shouted, looking distressed. "No, I still want to, I do!"

He laughed again. "If it's alright with your parents," he promised, and Pippa immediately turned to her mother.

"I can, right mom? Cuz he's back now?"

Syn looked a little dazed; Hershel wondered how long before things felt normal again. But then the curly haired woman nodded with a smile.

"It's alright with me," she promised, and Pip turned to find her father in the room. But then her expression clouded.

"Where's Dad?"

Everyone turned to see that the guard was no longer hovering by the doorway. Hershel frowned as Pippa pulled away and ran to the door.

"Dad?!" she called. "_DAD CAN I BE UNCLE HERSHEL__'S APPRENTICE?!"_

"Don't just scream down the hallway," Syn scolded as she reached her daughter. Hershel didn't miss the pinched look on the woman's face as she glanced down the hallway herself. "He's probably just gone to get food, or something."

"I'll go find him," Pippa said. Hershel went to follow, but then Myrah was in the doorway. She shook her head as she held out a bowl of something.

"I let you have a little personal time with Pippa," she pointed out as Hershel accepted the breakfast. "But now I want the rest of the day to myself. Well…to me and Raiyn."

Hershel smiled at his wife, once again grateful that even after everything he had put her through—put his whole family through—they were still willing to have him back.

"All right."

24


	102. Legacies and Heirs: Chapter 102

202

"For the last time, Fergusen, you aren't going to miss your daughter's binding. You're old, and you have a stiff leg, but you aren't _dying.__"_

Iona normally had more patience for the elderly man, but her nerves had been on edge all day. Even with the various people coming to visit taking her mind off of the events of the previous night, the aura rod sitting on a shelf made it hard to truly forget.

_He__'s dead, Iona. Departed. You don't have to worry anymore…you'd be able to detect his aura signature in the realm if some monster was out there using his powers._

Fergusen looked put out by her tone, but Iona wasn't in the mind to care.

"I'm very busy," she snapped. "So please get out of my home unless you have a _real_ ailment you want to discuss."

He muttered something she couldn't quite hear before limping out the door. His movements were exaggerated, and Iona rolled her eyes as she went back to grinding the herbs in her mortar. Nothing like crushing things to dust to get the stress out of one's system.

For a while, she was left to herself. But then she heard someone else walking up to her door and sighed in frustration. What _now?_

She looked up expecting Tobias, or perhaps even a visit from Haiven—which she wouldn't have minded, honestly—but she was surprised to see that it was Hershel's brother-in-law. Iona immediately had a bad feeling. Tolan's first words only made it worse.

"Is he real?"

Iona just stared, and the guard came fully into her home.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you? Only thing I can think of. Fluff said that you told her things, things that you never told the rest of us. Now that he's back, I need to know if he's real or if this is all going to go away and leave everyone right back where—"

"It's alive?"

Tolan fell silent as Iona put down the chore she was doing.

"It…_what?__" _the guard demanded, but Iona's mind was already racing.

"Where is it? At his wife's fortress? I should have guessed that it would be attracted to that place. A lot of history…"

"Are you talking about Hershel?" Tolan demanded. "Why do you keep calling him an "it"? Is he not Hershel?!"

Iona blinked, finally looking back at him. "Well, it was _supposed_ to be. But I never would have guessed that it had actually _worked. _ It's at least recognizable as him? Does he seem sentient? How disfigured?"

Tolan just stared, and Iona finally shook her head. She had come to a decision, though she was still disturbed by the thought of what she might find. She pushed past the guard to head out of her home, and he moved to follow her.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to see it myself," Iona said, before muttering to herself again. "Here I thought it had gone straight to the Departed Realm. Where on earth did he go, if not to the rod on the Island? What other anchor could he have?"

"You can't just leave," Tolan argued as they reached the sun-blasted village square. "I need answers!"

"Exactly," Iona pointed out, turning to give him one last irritated look before transporting.

* * *

"He's got your eyes." Hershel smiled down at the infant in his lap, and Raiyn cooed and reached up for him. Hershel gave the baby a finger to hold as Myrah leaned against him to watch.

"Just like you said he would," she pointed out, and Hershel's expression clouded.

"I said that?"

Myrah studied him and finally nodded. "You said lots of things, before going to the Island."

Even though he was back now, the memory still made Myrah shudder. Hershel's expression became distant.

"I don't remember much about that," he admitted softly. Myrah shrugged, fingering his hair distractedly as she stared down at Raiyn.

"You weren't really yourself," she admitted. Raiyn began babbling, causing both his parents to give him their undivided attention for the next few minutes.

Hershel rubbed his son's soft hair. "I'm glad that he doesn't seem scared of me," he admitted softly. Myrah scoffed.

"He's not scared of much, not even Baffa. Why would he be scared of you?"

"I just look so strange…"

"Not too strange," Myrah countered, smiling. "Once we got you out of those hideous healer's clothes again, at least."

He turned in surprise. "Hideous?"

"Why do you think I bought you new clothes in the first place?" she teased, and he scoffed.

"I don't know…but I didn't think you thought my clothes were _hideous._"

"Maybe the wrong word," she conceded. "But they weren't doing you any favors."

Hershel laughed, and Raiyn surprised them by laughing along. "He's happy enough," Hershel pointed out, picking his son up so that he could make faces at him and continue the laughing streak. Myrah smiled.

"As long as he's not hungry. Or cold…or wet," she corrected. Hershel chuckled again, but then his smile faded. Myrah squeezed his arm. "What?"

"You had to do so much on your own," he realized. "I know how pregnancy goes…and being a leader on top of all of it…"

He looked over, and she could see the apology in his expression. She wondered what to say. In truth, she didn't want to be angry at him for dying. Or disappearing…or whatever had happened to him. It wasn't his fault. But she also couldn't say that it hadn't been hard, because it had. Hershel lowered Raiyn back to his lap so he could lean over and kiss her, and Myrah kissed him back.

"You're amazing," he murmured. "I'll never get over how much I missed…how much you had to do alone…"

"It wasn't easy," she cut in. "But there were golden moments, mixed in with the bad. Losing you was the hardest thing I ever did, but once I realized I wasn't alone…it became more manageable."

Hershel looked at her, and she knew he was probably wanting her to explain herself more. She smiled as she pushed his hair from his face. "I've always felt like I had to do everything alone, you know. My whole life, it felt like my strength was only determined by the things I could do without anyone else. When I lost you I was forced to realize I couldn't do it by myself. But I found that love is versatile and that I could find it again. Love is true strength. Your sister taught me that. Even now, having you back, there's this feeling that I could do it all again if I had to. Not that I ever want to lose you again, but…"

"I know what you mean," Hershel offered quietly, his dark eyes staring into hers. For a moment, they just sat together, and Myrah leaned against him. She really had benefited from so much help over the last year from people like Syn and Pippa and Ranok. But she had missed this feeling—this silent understanding that only Hershel and her had seemed to share.

At times, fear crept into her mind, because she truly never wanted to lose him again now that she had him back. Yet she found herself ignoring that fear, because she didn't want it to taint this second chance that they had been miraculously granted. Perhaps she would lose him again someday, and she knew it would hurt, but she had survived that already. More important to her now was dedicating herself to loving this family that she had been granted—all of them. Hershel and Raiyn, but also those who had rallied around her for this past year.

Raiyn began fussing, which cut into her thoughts. "See? Told you he was no angel," Myrah teased, and Hershel picked the infant up to hold him close.

"Still could have fooled me," he murmured, and Myrah was filled with such a serene happiness. A moment like this was something she could only have ever dreamed…Hershel holding their son. Looking at Raiyn with that pure fatherly love. After a moment, Myrah took the infant from his arms as cuddling didn't seem to appease Raiyn's cries.

"Yep…wet," Myrah said with a smile as she checked. "I'll go change him. _Don__'t_ go anywhere."

"I could do it," Hershel pointed out. "Ancient's know it's my turn…"

Myrah pointed a finger at him. "They'll be plenty of time to catch up on soiled diapers later. You need to finish the food I brought you."

"I just ate," Hershel argued, and she leaned in to kiss him from where she was standing.

"You look like you could use a little more eating," she pointed out, and he smiled softly. Raiyn continued to blubber, however, and she finally turned to the door.

"Alright, alright," she murmured to her son with a smile. "Let's go get you changed."

Hershel smiled as his wife and son left the room, then turned to the food she had left. He scanned his arms again. Did he look scrawny? Had dying and coming back made him even skinnier than he had used to be?

He took a bite of the loaf and looked around the sitting room. It was a nice area, and he could tell that his sister used the room as well. Syn's influence was everywhere. Tea bags stashed in the corners of the room, floral accents decorating here and there. Syn loved flowers, he knew. Especially daisies.

Lost in his thoughts, he certainly wasn't expecting the loud pop, nor the flash of light in the center of the room. He balked in surprise as the figure appeared.

"Iona?"

The Ancient turned and found him quickly. Her body stiffened with shock as she whispered, "It really is you."

Hershel frowned, but before he could move, she sent a spell to freeze him. He called out in fear; what was she here to do?

"Hush," the Xinta murmured, reaching him. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just need to look at you."

He wondered if he should call for help, but who could really do anything against Iona anyways? So he stared at her as she stared at him, both silent while she took in all of his changes.

"Jarule's beard, Zolah did a number on you," she finally muttered, cupping his chin so she could look at him. "Seems the physical recreation relied heavily on the blueprint from your disembodied aura source…dark eyes, dark hair…" she traced his right cheek with her thumb, and Hershel swallowed. "A few freckles. But the pieces of your true soul had their say as well, it seems…they added elements of your post-island changes."

"I don't understand," Hershel finally cut in, scanning the Xinta's face. She looked the same, but he supposed that one year didn't make too much of a difference to an Ancient. "You make it sound like…"

"Not _horribly_ disfigured, though," Iona continued; it seemed she was still talking to herself. In fact, she didn't even act like she had heard him say anything. "Still have all your limbs…a few wayward tattoos, but nothing _gruesome._"

"You put me back together," Hershel finally realized. Iona's gaze finally met his, and she scoffed.

"Well, Zolah and I did, yes."

"Zolah?"

"The Elder Queen. She was the only one who could have pieced together your physical form…though it seems that she wasn't as familiar with you as I thought. This _patchwork_ is evidence of that." She gestured to him, and Hershel struggled to process what she was talking about. Iona continued. "Must have been harder to see you through the Island's influence than I would have expected. No matter; she didn't mess up _too_ terribly…"

"The Elder Queen that was captive in the Island," Hershel clarified. "That's who helped you do this? How?"

But Iona didn't seem to hear—that, or she didn't really feel like answering his questions. Her expression was becoming distant, and Hershel swallowed as she brought both hands up to the sides of his head.

"Of course…the physical malformations won't matter so much, if the mind and soul are intact. But if they aren't…"

Hershel gasped as icy tendrils entered his mind, and a sudden panic filled him. He had already managed to hold on to his memories after a year of being _disintegrated, _if Iona and Pip were to be believed. He was desperately against anything that could put them at risk now.

"Iona, _please don__'t…"_

"I just need to see," she coaxed, and Hershel grimaced as her influence invaded deeper. Memories began flicking through his mind, and he struggled with the desire to escape. But he couldn't fight back, or transport, or anything. He simply had to wait and see what it was Iona was trying to do.

His life played out at a sickening rate, just behind his eyes. Emotions flashed through him as they passed, and he willed Iona to finish quickly, before he passed out.

"What are you doing!?"

The panicked call broke the spell, and Hershel gasped as Iona's influence left at last. The Xinta turned to face Myrah, who was glowering while holding a dozing Raiyn.

"Get away from him!" the Western Leader ordered, marching across the room. "How dare you come here, the second we get him back…"

"I'm the reason you got him back," Iona snapped, and Myrah fell silent. Hershel's panicked heartbeat slowed, his mind clearing now that it wasn't being searched anymore. Iona turned back to him.

"It shouldn't have been possible," she said at last. "But your mind seems secure. Your soul must have clung to your identity, even after being shattered to pieces."

Myrah had come up behind him, putting an arm around his shoulder's protectively. Hershel met his wife's eye, but she seemed just as lost as he did.

Iona stroked her chin as she continued. "I did pretty well, if I do say so myself," she was muttering now. "Soul's _there._ Memories are all _there, _even if it got dicey there at the end. But the First Ancient Power probably had a lot to do with that, since that was truly lost with the rest of the Island. Pity, I would have liked to know how you defeated the Island."

Hershel blinked, looking back at her. "What?"

She snorted. "You don't remember, I suppose. But that's how you got yourself ripped to pieces in the first place; you destroyed the Island. You released Zolah's spirit to the Departed Realm, and no doubt countless others that had been imprisoned there over time. It's the only reason I could convince that proud dragon queen to help you at all, really.

Hershel just stared, but now Myrah was speaking up.

"So he's alright," she demanded. "He's not going to die?"

"Well _eventually,__"_ Iona countered. "He's not Ancient. He'll go to the Departed Realm at some point."

"But not now," Myrah clarified, clearly irritated. Rather than return the look, Iona turned to look at Hershel with a small smile.

"No…not now, I suppose."

Hershel's body relaxed as Iona finally removed the paralysis spell, and he sighed in relief. "Iona…is that why I don't have my powers? Because I was just…pieced back together, and the First Ancient aura was lost?"

Iona studied him a moment while she thought about his question. "You actually _do_ have your powers, boy," she finally confessed. "At least, your original aura."

Hershel's brows raised in surprise. "My…"

"It was stuck in the Island, along with everything else. When the Island was destroyed, the captive souls went to the departed realm. But your little aura shadow had no real soul to attach itself to, so it just wandered the realm. Haunting everybody." Iona shuddered a little. "Unnerved quite a few people, seeing and hearing you again."

Hershel was lost, but he felt Myrah stiffen next to him. He turned to ask her what was wrong, but Iona was continuing.

"But as far as _use_ of your powers…I suppose it would make sense that you can't anymore. It's the only rway I could get your soul to stick together, you see. Your original aura is too busy being the glue inside of you to be utilized outside of you."

"Oh." Hershel couldn't think to say anything else, but Iona's gaze had already become distant.

"Tied up on inner processes…" she muttered. "I wonder…"

"Does it matter?"

Iona glanced over at Myrah as the Leader spoke again, adjusting Raiyn so she was holding him with her other arm.

"Does it matter that Hershel can't use his powers? Will things get ruined if he tries?"

Iona shook her head. "It won't let you _try._ In theory, you've lost the ability to access them at all. They'll remain internal now."

Hershel felt an ache of sadness, realizing he would never be able to use his powers again. It seemed foolish; he was alive. His aura abilities were a small loss compared to what he still had. However, it meant that some skills could never be revisited.

"I suppose I won't be able to talk to Phos anymore, then," he realized. He wondered suddenly what his old master would say about any of this. Did Phos even know he had been missing? Or did he assume that Hershel never visited because he was still wearing the vengestone?

Myrah grabbed his hand to comfort him, but it was Iona who spoke.

"Ah yes…" she murmured, her gaze clearing as she looked at Hershel once again. "The special tea that allows you to contact those in the Departed Realm." The Xinta suddenly seemed insecure, but she swallowed and continued almost too nonchalantly. "I've been meaning to ask you how that all worked. Now here you are, alive and well, so you can tell me."

203

Theodynn hesitated outside of the doorway, taking a deep breath. Maybe he should have called a meeting…there was an unspoken family rule that they didn't discuss business in the family room. However, he had run the conversation through his head a hundred times and realized he was more comfortable doing it in a casual setting than if his parents were both crammed into his tiny office.

Releasing the breath, he pushed his way into the room. His father was sitting on the armchair reading a scroll, with his mother on the seat nearby. Keyda looked up and smiled at him as she came in and closed the door behind them. Theo smiled back, wondering if he should dive right into the conversation or wait for it to come up naturally. Keyda shifted over on the seat so he could come sit next to her, and then glanced over at Cole.

"You're squinting again," she pointed out.

Cole didn't even look up as he continued to study the list. "I'm not squinting."

Theo couldn't help but smile. "You need to get those reading glasses Papa Lou mentioned."

Cole scowled, "I don't need reading glasses." He finished the scroll and rolled it back up, finally looking up to greet his son. "Good to see you, Theo; didn't hear you come in."

"Call Amber tomorrow and tell her we're coming for a few days," Keyda cut in, resting her chin on her hand as she lounged on the couch. "We'll go pick up the glasses then."

Cole sighed, "Don't need glasses." Theo smiled as his father muttered something under his breath, setting the scroll on the side table next to his chair.

"Little light reading?" Theo asked, trying to keep his nerves from betraying him. This shouldn't be a difficult conversation…but it was.

"Hoofer prices," Cole admitted, making a face. "Several ranches are doing pretty well this year…but another one lost a lot of their herd to illness. Trying to figure out how to keep them afloat since they aren't going to be able to sell much."

"Makes sense," Theo said quietly, leaning forward. Cole rubbed his face, and Keyda smiled a little.

"Your eyes hurting?"

"New rule," Cole chided, looking up to meet his wife's eye. "No more talking about me getting glasses. For the last time, my eyes are _fine.__"_

He sounded serious, but Theo didn't miss the twinkle in his eye. Keyda scoffed, but she reached out to give her husband's hand a squeeze. Theo wanted to just sit back and listen to his parents banter, but he had promised himself that he would say something today. He had already been putting it off.

"Here, Dad…I'll change the subject," he offered, and his parents turned to him in surprise. He smiled, but Keyda frowned as she studied him.

"Is everything alright, Theo?"

"Yeah…um…I just wanted to talk to you about something."

The mood in the room tensed. Keyda immediately looked at Cole, and Theo felt a jolt of panic at her expression. His parents seemed to be having a silent, split-second conversation, and Theo's mouth felt dry. Did they know? And from their expressions…they weren't really happy about it.

"What did you want to talk about, Theo?" Cole asked, having turned back to his son. Theo took a deep breath.

"I need to cut back."

He waited for his parents to respond, but they just stared at him. Cole's brow furrowed, and Keyda looked confused.

"Cut back…?" his father prompted, and Theo sighed. Already he felt guilty for saying anything. He had spent the last few months terrified to bring this up, not wanting to seem like he couldn't handle his responsibilities. But it had gotten to a point that he felt like he was going to have a breakdown.

"I just…this past year…and especially the past three months or so…" he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "It's been a lot. I thought that I could handle it, but…"

He had wanted to make it professional. To be able to sit with his parents and discuss this logically so that they wouldn't be disappointed in him. But as the Oni Rulers stared at him blankly, a rush of shame filled him. It was only made worse when his eyes filled with tears.

Keyda immediately leaned closer, putting a hand on his knee. "Theo…"

"I know that I need to just get used to it. As Ruler, I'll have a schedule like this every day…forever. And I get that, I do…and I don't want to drop the ball…but…"

His throat constricted and he looked away in shame, no longer even able to meet his parents' eye. How would they ever trust him with anything again? Every time it got hard, he came and begged for help. Though he knew they would never say it to him directly, he wondered what they thought about him. What they would say to each other about all this in the comfort and privacy of their own room tonight?

"You're…talking about your Heir responsibilities?" Keyda sounded surprised, and Theo nodded miserably.

"I didn't want to let you guys down," he admitted softly. "And it's not that I'm not willing to have responsibilities…I still want to work towards being Ruler someday. But my current load…I think it's too much. I'm sorry."

There was this horrible silence, made worse because he still wouldn't look up at his parents. No doubt they were making worried eye contact, wondering how on earth they could ever trust him with the realm someday.

"Oh, Theo…"

He was forced to look up as his mother cupped his face to make him meet her eye. He couldn't completely make out her expression because of the tears warping his view, but she seemed to be smiling sadly.

"You're not letting us down, Theodynn," she said firmly. "Not at all."

The reassurance in her voice caused him to break down fully, but this time in relief.

"But I thought that's why you recommended the further responsibilities," he managed. "Because I wasn't doing enough, and I wouldn't ever make it as a Ruler if I couldn't handle everything on my own. I thought you didn't think I had what it takes…"

His confession left him feeling vulnerable, and his mother brought him in for a hug. By now, Cole had stood and come over as well. Theo looked up at his father as a warm hand rested on his shoulder.

"Everything on your own?" Cole repeated. "Theo…"

"You guys have been doing it all on your own, for so many years," Theo pointed out, calming down so he could finally explain the points that had been swirling in his mind over the last few days. "Handling everything so smoothly…other leaders, the central province economy, bargains and threats and crimes and orphanages. My whole life, I knew I'd be doing it on my own someday, too. Yet it seems like even being in charge of a portion of the responsibilities is too much; I'm _failing.__"_

"Let's take a step back," Keyda ordered, fixing her son with a long look. "First of all, you are _not failing. _ And second, we haven't handled _anything_ 'on our own.' We have each other, for starters, and goodness knows that key players like Ret and Jaqah and even Tolan have come into play…"

"Village and Province leaders can be a great advantage too. Even though some can be real pains in the rear, they can help, if you delegate," Cole added. "As for things always running smoothly, that's not quite true either. The job comes with a lot of long days and making things work. Finding compromises and getting to know people so they can help you get things back on course when they _don__'t_ go so smoothly."

"You're already so good at that," Keyda finished, smoothing Theo's hair out of his face with a small smile. "The rest of it will come with time. You don't have to be good at everything right now."

Theo nodded, taking a deep breath. He had known that he needed to come to his parents with this for the last few weeks…Tolan mentioned at least once a day that Theo was going to crack if he didn't do something. But even knowing that his parents weren't mad, he couldn't help but be ashamed.

Cole sank into the spot on the other side of Theo, looking pensive. Theo felt a squeeze on his shoulder and glanced over to see his father give him a tight smile. "I'm sorry if we've been a little too hard on you, Theo. Thrown too much at you at once…"

Knowing his father felt guilty immediately made Theo feel a hundred times worse. He shook his head quickly. "No, Dad…"

"I think it's because sometimes we see you, and we think of your future, and even we have tricked ourselves into thinking that you're going to have to do it all alone. Like you're never going to have someone by your side." Cole sighed, looking away as Theo and Keyda waited for him to continue. "But the truth is, even when your mother and I _do_ retire, we aren't going to leave you completely alone. We're not going to abandon you. The Province Leaders aren't going to take a step back and wait for you to fail. It might feel like that's the kind of future you have to prepare for…that we have to prepare you for…but I think we've all been going about it the wrong way."

"What are you talking about, Cole?" Keyda asked softly, and he looked up to meet her eye with a smile.

"Even when you and I aren't Ruling, we aren't going to be out of the picture," he pointed out before turning to Theo again. "Whatever it is you need us to be…advisors, ambassadors, parents…that's what we'll be. You'll be calling the shots…but you won't be alone. So rather than trying to train you as if you will be, we need to be showing you how you can succeed with a reliable team…because that is the _only_ reason that your mother and I have lasted this long."

Theo nodded his understanding, wiping at his face in embarrassment to get rid of the last traces of his lost dignity. "Thanks, Dad," he said with a wavering smile. He felt his mom take his hand and turned back to her. Rather than smiling, however, she seemed sad. Even worried.

"Why is it you didn't think we trust you, Theo?" she asked, and the Heir immediately looked away. He hadn't wanted this conversation to turn into a parent guilt trip, but his mom shook his arm lightly. "When you're Ruler, you will have people you can turn to—us especially, as your father said. But in order for us to help, you need to be honest with us."

"It's just…" Theo paused, his heart thumping guiltily. It was a feeling that he kept close to the vest, because he didn't really think it would help anything by bringing it up. But as something that had come to his mind again and again and always left him hurting a bit, he realized that his mother was right. He needed to be honest. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the floor. "It's just that ever since I was little, it felt like you guys haven't trusted me. And I know it's silly…"

"Of course it is," Keyda cut in a little defensively. "Of course we trust you, Theodynn. We've always known that you'd make a great Ruler…"

"Amber is going to school, alone, in Ninjago." Theo hadn't meant to cut his mother off, but he had to explain himself before he chickened out. "And I mean, I know she's got Grandpa Lou there, but she's basically been taking care of herself for two years in another _realm. _But I can't even leave my bedroom without a bodyguard…and I have to have guards stationed right outside my room in the meantime."

"Theo…" Cole started, and Theo continued quickly.

"I _know_ why. I know that I'm the Heir. I know that I have the greatest threat against me and that you guys have guards too. I know that things have happened in the past over and over that have made you guys worry about my safety now. I get that. But it also feels like even though Amber and I have been in the same amount of perilous situations and both come through them…even though we both have been in danger…it feels like _I__'m_ still the one that you worry about, more than anyone else."

He shrank in on himself. "Is it because I'm not as strong as her? Or because I'm stupid and naïve and you know people will take advantage of me? Why is it that you don't trust me like you trust her? Or Jaqah…or Ret…or _anyone__…_"

His heart pounded and counted the beats of silence, attesting that it was really less than a minute instead of the hour that it felt like.

"Theo…" Keyda finally said, her voice soft and remorseful. "I….I didn't…"

She looked over at Cole, who met her eye sadly. "We do trust you, Theo. Even if it doesn't feel like it," Cole promised softly. Theo realized that his mother was wiping tears of her own off her cheeks.

"I know it doesn't seem fair," she admitted. "And it probably doesn't make you feel better to know that I worry about Amber just as much…and sometimes I wish I could just bring her home back to this fortress so I could just keep you both safe." She swallowed. "How we treat you has nothing to do with trust, Theo. At least, not in how much we trust _you.__"_

She touched his face again, and Theo steeled himself to look at his mother. He hated when she cried, and knowing that he had caused it made him feel like he was swimming in guilt. But she offered a little smile as if to reassure him.

"I wish that I could be the type of person who could let you go off on your own…to make your own choices and mistakes, and have hard experiences so you can learn from them and grow. Because it feels like that's what you need…" Her face twisted with sadness. Cole reached around Theo to squeeze his wife's arm comfortingly so she could continue. "But I'm _not _that way. I trust you, Theo…but I don't trust the world around us. I don't trust Ottan to give you a fair fight in the pits, where you won't end up beaten to a pulp because of his pride and sick sense of enjoyment. I don't trust the Oni population as a whole not to attack you while you're out on your own without a bodyguard for their own personal gain. And maybe…maybe it's even been a bit of a struggle to trust another girl in your life when the last one broke your heart."

Theo wasn't sure what to say to that; his mother seemed to be fighting herself as she confessed her own feelings, and she rubbed her thumb where it was on his cheekbone.

"But it's because you're my sweet boy…my perfect boy. And every time that something happens to you…every time someone hurts you or I almost lose you…I just want to keep you close and keep _anyone_ from every hurting you again. It's not because I don't trust you, or because I blame you…but it's because I don't know what I would ever do without you. So even though I know that you deserve more freedom…that you deserve the trust to go out on your own…I can't bring myself to trust the rest of the realm with you." She looked into his eyes, and he knew that his mother was begging him to understand. "And I am sorry for that."

"It was the same for Amber," Cole admitted softly, and Theo turned to look at him. "I knew that if she left, I wouldn't be able to protect her from what other people would say or think. And I wish that we could let you have the freedom that she has; she does get to go to school, and live her life without a constant shadow. But as unfair as it seems, a school in Ninjago with some spiteful teens just isn't the same as a realm full of Oni and dragon…some of which still harbor malicious goals or intentions. We just can't afford to leave you vulnerable. No matter how capable you are, we live in a world where we have to take more precaution."

Theo nodded, mainly because he didn't trust himself to speak. It was all the same things he already knew, but it did make him feel a little better knowing his parents did trust him. It also made him feel disappointed, because he knew that the situation in the realm would never change. There would never really be a time where he would be able to be completely free to just live his life. Not unless he wanted to give up on being Ruler all together, and he didn't. He just wished for the millionth time that he could have both—the job that he had been training for his whole life, and freedom to go wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted. But he thought about his parents—his father had Ret, or other guards that would accompany him to his various places. Jaqah was often by Keyda's side. Sometimes they were followed by a whole troupe of guards, depending on where they were going and what the political climate was.

It was just part of the job, he knew. So it was time that he accepted that.

His parents didn't seem to know what to do with his silence, and Cole finally cleared his throat.

"You know, your mother and I were actually talking about how we needed to reorganize the responsibilities again. It's really not fair for anyone to be on village duty too long; we were worried they were taking advantage of you."

"I'm glad that you told us you were reaching an overwhelmed point," Keyda added. "The village leaders took advantage of your father so often back in the day. He nearly worked himself to death before I forced him to cut back on his workload…"

Cole chuckled sheepishly, but shrugged. "I had to learn what my limits were. I wanted to improve relations—prove myself. People didn't trust me because I was an outsider, so it felt like I had to do _everything_ I was asked just to make them trust me."

Theo looked over at that, pulled from his thoughts. He certainly knew how that felt like, it was strange that he hadn't ever thought of his father struggling with the same feelings. Cole continued.

"It was a long process, learning how and when to say no…"

"Far longer than it should have been. It was months before I got him to back down…" Keyda added, and Cole rolled his eyes.

"I learned eventually, though. Don't feel bad, is my main point. Finding our limits and learning how to say no is all part of the process. No one can do everything, no matter how willing."

Theo nodded again. He still felt foolish for breaking down, and a little guilty for admitting his own hurt feelings, but all in all he was grateful that he had finally had this talk with his parents. There was a lot of stress that had loosened its hold on him. As embarrassing as it was to admit his limits, it was good to know that his parents had listened.

"Thanks, guys," he finally said with a smile. "I didn't want to make tonight so dramatic…I just…didn't know what else to do."

Cole rubbed his son's hair with a smile. "You're not Ruler yet, Theo. We didn't mean for you to get trapped in the fortress 24/7 taking messages and writing responses. As for the guards, I remember being against that at first too, you know. I hated having someone follow me around all the time. But it really is just…"

"…Part of the job," Theo finished with a smile. "I know. I didn't mean to make it sound like I hate having a guard; I get why. Honestly, I don't even mind having one except when I…" He trailed off, and his mother raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Visit Haiven?" she finished, and Theo blushed a little before glancing away. He heard his father chuckle and then pat his back.

"And…maybe we can rethink a few of our rules, where that is concerned," his father promised. "I can't promise total freedom to come and go without any protection….but maybe we can loosen the hold a _little.__"_

"How loose are we talking, Cole?" Keyda asked dryly, and he met his wife's eye sheepishly.

"We can talk about it more later," he finally conceded and she huffed. But then she was turning back to Theo.

"I'm glad you came to us, Theo," she told him. "I'm…I'm glad that you feel like you can come to us."

Theo's throat tightened again unexpectedly, but he finally managed to smile. "Thanks for listening," he said softly. Having officially exhausted himself, he stood and stretched. "I'm probably going to go turn in."

"Goodnight," Cole said, and Keyda stood to give her son a hug. He gave them one last smile before heading out of the room.

Cole and Keyda watched as the door swung shut. They were both quiet as they internalized the conversation.

"I feel awful," Keyda finally said. "I knew he was busy…"

"It seems he had a little more on his plate than we thought," Cole agreed. Keyda exhaled slowly, and finally looked at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"But at least he didn't want to talk about what I _thought_ he wanted to talk about…"

Cole smiled, though it seemed a little pinched.

"I dunno, Keyds. We weren't that much older when _we_ got bound…"

"Too young. He's too young…he'll never not be too young."

Cole laughed and pulled his wife close, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't it feel like yesterday, we were holding him for the first time?" Keyda finally murmured, her eyes on the door that Theo had gone out of.

Cole rubbed her shoulder. "Or when all he cared about was if he got to go see the hoofers at the market…and his birthday was the most important day of the entire year."

"It's not fair, how fast they're allowed to grow up," Keyda mused, and Cole kissed the side of her head.

"Not fair at all."

204

It had been so long. He had nearly given in again; the lull of the departed melodies was so captivating and calming. If he gave himself to the fogs completely, he could numb the pain with eternal slumber. However, he forced himself to hang on to his identity. He could only imagine what had happened to Hershel, which would cause him to ache with grief for his remaining existence. But someday, Syn would enter the Departed Realm. She had lost her brother…and Pippa her Uncle.

The least he could do was hang on for them, for the time they would come to the Departed Realms. If they even had the desire to see him, that was.

The beckon from the living world wasn't necessarily unexpected, though he couldn't compute how long it had been since Pippa had last visited. She had seemed optimistic the last time she had visited, thinking that Hershel's absence from the Departed Realm was a good sign. Phos knew better. He wondered if the poor child had finally figured it out now.

The dream world swirled into view, and he took a deep breath. He had no need to breathe in this false world, but the action helped him reconnect with the living mindset. After so long in the fogs of the departed, it was difficult to remember.

His eyes opened, and everything felt wrong. It was a desert landscape…just as it usually was when he visited Pippa. The fact that he didn't recognize this place wasn't unnerving on its own, but there was something warped about the way he saw the world. Had he been departed too long? Why was everything so strange?

After a confusing minute, he finally realized what the problem was. He was _short._ Smaller than he had been in centuries…barely a few feet off the ground. His brow furrowed as he looked down at his hands. Small…young. Impossibly young.

"What in Ancient's name?" he murmured to himself, struggling to comprehend. It was blindsiding, being catapulted back to this age. An age that he didn't even remember, truly. His mind was the same as ever, filled with the centuries of experience and life he had lived. But his body didn't reflect his mental age…who on earth would have the ability to recall him in this form? The only people left living would only be able to remember him in his final decade. Who…?

"Archtivus."

A voice came from behind him, and his brow furrowed. The voice was not familiar…he had no recollection of it. But the word was filled with emotion; whoever the stranger; it seemed they knew _him._

He turned at last, having to look up from his smaller dream-form to see who it was who was addressing him. She stood a few feet away, her eyes filled with tears as she studied him. He took her in as well—she was old. Ancient. Two gnarled horns curved from her steel-grey hair, and Archtivus' frown darkened with confusion. For a moment, the two ancients merely studied each other. But then the Xinta moved suddenly, and Archtivus' eyes widened in shock as she engulfed him in an embrace.

_Pull away. Pull away__…this isn't natural. Something is wrong…_

But his small form was overwhelmed by her larger one as she held him close, and something felt strangely right in all the wrongness. He made no move to hug her back, standing statuesque in her grip. Eventually, the woman pulled away. She was studying him with a sad smile, the heartbreak of centuries evident in her expression. His mind had been working on overdrive, putting pieces together.

"Iona." His voice came out so strange…high, and young. He shuddered a little; being forced back into such a distant form of himself was like being stuck in a stranger's body.

Her eyebrows sprang up. "You…remember me?"

"No." He studied her features. "But Hershel described you. What other Ancient, poppy-horned Xinta could there possibly be in the living world?"

"Oh." She wanted to say more, that much was obvious. But she was struggling to say it—the impossible truth that he had already realized. Eventually Iona cleared her throat. "I'm…I was…" She steeled herself. "I'm your mother."

"I assumed as much, considering you were able to recall me in this form." Archtivus straightened as much as he could; it was unnerving, being at such a physical disadvantage. He furrowed his brow, forcing himself to remember who he had been last in the living realm. Honing in on his most recent physical makeup. For a moment, the world grew hazy. When his vision focused again, he had returned to his familiar body. Though he had no love for the phantom aches and pains of his elderly body, he sighed in relief that he at least felt like himself once again. He noticed that Iona was still present, though her expression had clouded as she studied him.

"You would rather be old?" she finally asked, meeting his eye, and he smiled grimly.

"I'd rather be myself."

That pained her, he knew. But he wasn't trying to spare her feelings; this entire situation had him on edge. He had no idea what her intentions were by being here. It made no sense to him that he had any connection to this woman, but he didn't think she was lying. Of course, mother or not, she was a stranger to him. Perhaps the best course of action was to wait for her to explain herself, then return to the Departed Realm to wait for those he truly wanted to be reunited with.

"I can tell you're confused by my presence," Iona continued, straightening. She was shorter than him, and stouter. But her eyes gleamed in a way that he almost recognized. "I didn't mean to interrupt your rest. Nor do I expect you to have any love for me…a woman you do not even remember."

"Then why are you here?" Phos interrupted, furrowing his brow. "Get on with it."

She looked taken aback, but then smiled tightly. "I had to see you. It's been eating at me…ever since I realized who you really were."

"What do you mean?"

She furrowed her brow, as if concentrating. The world around them shifted, and Phos blinked as he found himself inside a home. Cushions sat on the floor, and a steaming kettle of tea sat between the two of them. Phos studied the room, taking in the strange quirkiness as Iona sighed in contentment and sank into a cushion.

"I can't say I understand this world…but I appreciate it's moldability."

Phos glanced back to see Iona gesturing to the cushion across from her as she poured the tea.

"Sit, if you care to. I'll explain myself. Perhaps at the end of this, I will still be a pathetic old woman trying to sort through past demons…but at least I will have gotten this off my chest. It's hard enough being old without being haunted."

It struck a chord with him, though he didn't necessarily want to have anything in common with this woman. But with no true reason to remain aloof, he stiffly sat on one of the cushions and accepted the cup of tea. He sipped it slowly; not a blend he recognized. Not terrible, actually…but not as familiar as the flavorful cups he had shared with Hershel on so many occasions.

A bitter taste immediately filled his mouth that had nothing to do with the tea. Suddenly, everything felt wrong about this meeting as he was filled with memories of his more recent past. His grip became painful on the wooden cup, and he looked up in disgust as the Xinta reached out to put a hand on his arm.

"I'm a fool; I should have given you closure first," she realized, and Phos sneered.

"What…"

"Hershel's alive, Archtivus. Your beloved student is lost no longer."

Her words didn't register right away, and he stared. She met his gaze evenly, as if challenging him to recognize her genuine feelings backing up her statement.

"He destroyed the Island; Queen Zolah was released. I don't know if you were aware of her in the Departed Realm. But I wouldn't have dared come here to ask your forgiveness without saving him for you first."

"I don't understand." His tone was hard, and Iona took another long draft of tea before answering.

"His soul was shattered in the process of destroying the Island, and lost to the limbo between realms."

The words caused Phos's heart to lurch, and he scowled. "Then it is impossible for him to have been saved," he snapped bitterly, his own soul aching with loss. "How could you say…"

"It wasn't easy," Iona snapped back, looking up. "I had to summon Zolah…convince that self-righteous queen to help me. She almost didn't. But through our combined power, we managed to lure the pieces back and…" she waved vaguely. "Stick them back together again. Granted, he doesn't _look_ exactly right. But his mind and soul seem to be intact."

"He would have summoned me," Phos argued, denial and hope battling inside while his tea grew cold in his grip. "He would have come to me, if he truly was safe."

Iona finished her tea and shrugged. "His connection with his power has been severed. He cannot make the connection to you."

"How do you know?"

Her expression flickered with regret. "Because he tried the tea right before I did." She must have sensed that Phos didn't believe her, because she looked up to meet his eye again. "You don't have to believe me…no doubt you're as stubborn as I am. But I am telling you the truth, so if you'd like to reject the feelings of hope and relief, that's not on me. I did my part."

Silence fell in the small clay hovel—one that Hershel had described to Phos all that time ago. Was it true? His apprentice…alive? Of course, he desperately wanted to believe her. But it was impossible to know how he could ever know. Especially if Hershel couldn't connect to him…

He pushed the thoughts from his mind; he would drive himself mad at this rate. He couldn't dwell on Hershel; it was too painful. Instead, he turned his focus to the woman in front of him and her unexplained reasoning for being here. It seemed strange, meeting the woman that he had only known through description. She looked different than he had always imagined her based on how Hershel had explained her, but she was just as stubborn as unapologetic as his apprentice had always described.

Unapologetic. "You mentioned apologizing," Phos realized, lowering his tea. "Is that the reason you have brought me here?"

Iona became uncomfortable, and she poured herself another cup of tea as she sighed. "Judge me if you wish…but I'm old, and doomed to continue on my life in the living realms now that the Island is gone. The weight of the past has become too much."

Phos narrowed his eyes, but he finally took a sip of his cooling tea as he gestured for her to continue.

Iona stared down at the tea in her hand. "I don't know how much you remember…or how much the council told you."

"Nothing," Phos admitted, frowning thoughtfully. Iona glanced up, and he could feel her hesitation before the next question.

"Because…they experimented on you?"

Phos blinked in surprise, struggling to remember back to his childhood. "I do not remember being experimented on," he admitted, scratching at the scruff on his chin. "I was raised as a ward of the Council…I did their bidding in my early days. No mention was ever made of parents…no explanation of my existence at all, really."

Iona studied him a moment, her expression finally hardening. "They couldn't even admit to what they did, then," she murmured angrily.

Phos leaned forward, curiosity kicking in now. Though he didn't remember it, no doubt he had once pondered on his existence. "What happened?"

Guilt; that feeling was evident enough from her. This woman had done something, it seemed. Iona sipped her teas slowly as she explained. "The purge was barbaric…so many of us were against it. I begged the council to take a stand against it, but they wouldn't. The oath started by Kahzym the first had left us powerless against the brutality in the realm, but it didn't have to be that way. It was a mere oath…protected by the law of the First Ancients. But it was _their_ actions that left us in the throws of war in the first place. I felt strongly that something needed to be done…something other than the experiments that the council was dabbling in. Aura power wasn't meant to be manipulated in that way…at least, the way I saw it.

"There were many Oni, some of us part of the healing order, who felt that it would be easier to go straight to the source of the purge. Virgil…that barbaric man who slaughtered thousands and enslaved more. A plan was made…a coup was put together. Your father and I were part of it."

His father. Phos frowned as he sipped his tea thoughtfully, wondering at this story that was technically _his_ story as much as this Xinta's. And yet it was hard to feel the connection to it. He felt so far removed.

"Your father was a good man," Iona said carefully. "But when he had his sight set on something, he struggled to see any other way. Some called him ambitious. Others called him treasonous. I knew he had the good of the realm at heart…but he wasn't careful."

She exhaled, long and slow. It had to have been centuries since this had all occurred, but Phos could tell this still weighed on the woman across from him.

"He was too stubborn. The plan was uncovered, and the consequences worse than we could have imagined. I was a member of the Healing Organization, and I had plotted directly against the Ruler, breaking one of the organization's highest laws. They came in the night." Her expression clouded with pain. "He wasn't an Ancient, my Sebah…they slaughtered him in front of us both. I'm surprised you don't remember."

Phos blinked in surprise. He had witnessed his own father's death? He had no recollection of that, but he stayed silent as he finished his tea and waited for Iona to continue.

"They tried to kill you as well…and that's when we discovered that you were an Ancient. I had always assumed…but there is the rare case when the trait isn't passed if both parents aren't Ancient to begin with. Discovering that they couldn't kill either of us, they took you to punish me. I fought, but the council was made of powerful aura masters and Ancients. I couldn't make headway…and they…" She trailed off, the remorse floating off of her like a shameful scent. "They threatened the Law of the Ancients. Sometimes I go back to that night…that moment…and wish I had been different. But I can't change the truth."

"You fled."

Iona looked up at Phos, and he could tell that she was afraid of how he would react. But the truth was, he felt no anger towards the woman, because he still didn't feel true connection to this story that was apparently his past. When he didn't say anything else, Iona finally nodded.

"I fled," she confessed huskily. "I didn't have the ability to fight them and their strange spells, even as a Xinta. My strength had always been in relics, especially relics of defense. Once, the council had admired my work and used it to protect those they could from the dragons and the purge. When I went on the run, I knew that I would have to outdo my previous efforts to save myself from the council's searches. But it didn't feel right to give up on the realm, either. I went to the Island of the Ancients and begged help from the first ones." She sighed bitterly. "I was ignored. Feeling I had no other options, I gathered those I could and transported us far into dragon territory. I knew that no one would come looking for us there. Many of the families I took with me were those who had been part of Sebah and my plans to destroy Virgil. It was only a matter of time before the council or the government killed them as well. One was a man named Yune, who's study of relics ran as deep as my own. Together, we created a relic spell more powerful than any in Oni history…because we used him as the vessel, rather than an object."

"A living relic," Phos murmured, leaning forward in intrigue despite himself. He had never been as adept at making relics, though Evynn had always taken an interest in them. But even she had never formed a living relic, as far as he was aware. "How interesting…"

"It worked for centuries," Iona admitted softly. "Our perfect, hidden community. Every time a relic aged and departed, a new vessel would be chosen and the spell would be renewed. It was an honor for those chosen, and the village remained safe."

Iona looked back up at Phos. "It…isn't that I ever forgot you. There were many times I almost went back. I would concoct ideas to bring you home…to save you and get you to my safe community before we closed it off to the world forever. But I never did. The council had tried to kill you that night in our home…and then they took you. I expected they would use your lifeforce in their experiments…I…" Her eyes filled with tears. "I wasn't sure what I would be saving. I couldn't bare to face what they had done to you…what your father's and my actions had doomed you to."

Phos furrowed his brow. "Perhaps they did experiment, but I don't remember. I was trained in the art of aura manipulation from my earliest memories…they found me to be adept at it. My youth was filled with…various experimental endeavors." He scratched at his scruff again. "I remember that council you describe…they were a hardened and sometimes cruel group, but they knew how to get things done. However, many of them were actually killed in a failed experiment, where they tried to create a barrier between the Oni and Dragon sides of the realm."

Iona furrowed her brow, and Phos smiled grimly at the memory.

"They thought themselves strong enough to form spells like the First Ones…the plan was to create a new banishment, but this time it would be filled with the dragons. There was a great battle, and many died in the aftermath. The Ancients survived, but most gave up then…their life's work in shambles. They went to the Island, and I never saw them again. The council reformed with new aura masters, and I was accepted as a full-fledged member then. Experiments continued…but not nearly as extravagant as the ones of the past. That is, until Regulous became Master Healer and demanded we create a universal apathy block."

It was Iona's turn to silently listen, and Phos's expression darkened. It had been a long time indeed since he had thought about his past, and he found he didn't want to relive it. He had made too many mistakes. So many had suffered…

"If only I had known you were alive and well." Iona's expression was filled with regret as she studied him. "I could have come and smuggled you away in between relic spells. I could have brought you home…safe with me."

It was strange to think of what could have been. Strange…and useless. Perhaps he could have been a different person. Or perhaps his own ambition would have destroyed Iona's secret world. Phos finally shrugged uncommittedly.

"It's foolish to dwell on things that can never change," he pointed out. This dream had lasted a long time; he wondered if Iona had strengthened the tea's spell with lumanium. "My life did not turn out as I planned; fate is not something we can truly control."

"Hershel mentioned you had a daughter," Iona pointed out, and Phos's expression darkened.

"Hmph. Yes…well. Perhaps you can ask _him_ about her, if he really is alive."

Iona studied his expression and nodded. "Perhaps I will. He is safe, Archtivus. Someday, we will find a way to prove it to you."

Phos stared at the tea kettle sitting between their cushions.

"Perhaps," he finally said, not daring to hope. But already the memories were pressing on him again, and his expression softened. "That boy and his sister…they could be the only things that I ever did right in my entire life. And even then…I made so many mistakes."

Why was he being so honest with this woman? Her claims of motherhood should mean nothing to him. He had never had parents before, and there was no reason to confide in her now. But Iona seemed pleased that he was speaking to her.

The dream was fading at last, and Iona sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me for the past. But when I realized that Hershel's departed master—that the man he called Phos—was _you, _my Archtivus…" She swallowed. "I had to see you, even if you never wanted to have anything to do with me again."

She was asking permission, he realized. Permission for further visits. He opened his mouth to tell her not to bother, because there was no reason for him to care about his parentage _now._ But the words stuck in his throat…caught by the vice of curiosity. Now that he knew that he _could_ know more…he was thirsty for knowledge. Iona stared at him as the dream world continued to warp, and he finally hurumphed crankily.

"Next time you come, bring decent tea."

He felt her wave of relief before all faded to fog once more.

* * *

Hershel wiped the dust off another surface. It was strange, being back in his old tent again, especially now that he was actually able to look around. It looked like it had been left a year, dust covering everything. But it also felt like he had just been here. Doing something…what had he been doing?

"We didn't come here often, after your family moved into the fortress. Syn meant to go through everything, but I think it was too painful for her," Myrah explained from across the room. Hershel nodded his understanding, sorting through another batch of dried herbs. Dusty and old; most of this would have to be thrown out. A snore broke into his thoughts, and he looked over at where Iona was still sleeping in Phos's old chair.

A hand touched Hershel's shoulder, and he looked up to see that Myrah had made her way over. "You ok?"

He smiled at her, trying to be convincing. "Fine," he assured. Because he was…wasn't he? What reason could he possibly have to not be fine?

"What are you going to do with this old tent?" Myrah pressed, looking around. "We can leave it, I suppose, if you're still going to use it. Or we could move it closer to the fortress if you want. That way you can use it without having to make such a trek."

He furrowed his brow as he pushed himself to his feet. "I suppose," he agreed cautiously. He was still a healer, after all. Wasn't he? Myrah studied him closely; no doubt she could see that something was a little off, but he hoped she wouldn't ask. He didn't have an answer for her, anyways.

A noise from near the fireplace saved him from further explanation. They looked over to see that Iona had woken up, stretching and groaning and muttering to herself. Hershel smiled a little as he made his way over.

"Did you meet him?" he asked quietly. Iona looked up, her eyes taking a moment to focus on him. When they did, she nodded slowly.

"I met him."

Hershel felt an ache inside, but he tried not to show it. "How was he?"

Iona's expression became distant as she stretched again. "Grouchy. Complained about my choice in tea."

Hershel couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sounds about right. Did you get the information you needed?"

Iona blinked. "The information…"

"About the departed realm? You said that's why you needed to talk to my old master…you needed a departed Ancient's help in how you can access the realm without the Island."

The Xinta's expression cleared. "Ah…yes. Well. Said he didn't know, and seemed irritated that I interrupted his rest to ask him. But I suppose I will try again in the future, given you have the petals."

Hershel didn't respond right away, glancing over at his spent stores. He finally shrugged. "I can show you where to find them."

Iona nodded and pushed herself to her feet at last. "Good lad. I told him about you, by the way. Not sure he believed me."

That sounded like Phos, and Hershel tried not to show his disappointment. With everything he had back…with the freedom he finally had…it felt selfish to get caught up on the few things he had lost.

"I guess we can go now, Hershel," Myrah prompted. She had followed him over, holding something in her hand. He glanced over at it and frowned.

"What's that?"

She looked down. "I'm not sure. I was just adding it to the things we were going to thrown out; whatever it was, it got pretty damaged at some point."

He took it from her gently, scanning the dark and damaged parchment. He finally recognized it. All that was left visible through the ash and dust was Phos's arm, and part of Syn's form. And on the left, a black abyss where Hershel had once stood in the painting.

"Hershel?" Myrah's concerned voice brought him back to himself, and he looked up and smiled. She didn't return it, reaching out to push his hair out of his face. "I know you said you're alright…but you zone out all the time. I want to believe that things are fine, but…"

"Things are fine," he promised, handing the picture back to her with a stir of resolve. "I was just thinking back to old times. The old…me."

She accepted the painting, studying him one last time before taking the ruined picture over to the rest of the rubbish they had collected to throw out.

"I'm going to go." Iona had recovered fully, stretching out her back one last time. Hershel turned and nodded.

"I suppose this is goodbye, then," he said. She froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll still show you where those flowers are at some point," he corrected, assuming that's why she seemed surprised. "But I suppose you and I won't be seeing much of each other after this. Thank you, for everything."

She just stared at him, but he didn't know why. He knew Iona had never really cared about _him._ He was just a means to an end to her, really…someone who held the secrets to the Island's undoing. But now he had defeated the Island—somehow or another—and she had brought him back. He couldn't see Iona ever needing or wanting any further interactions with him.

"Hershel, we need to go. We told Syn we'd be back by lunch."

He turned to see Myrah near the doorway. She was smiling, but he could tell she was worried about him. He didn't want to worry her, but it was taking a while for him to fully come to terms with everything that had happened. He was grateful that his wife was patient with him in his dazes and worries, but he desperately hoped that her patience wouldn't run out.

"Coming," he assured before turning back to Iona. "Safe travels, Iona. I hope you figure out what you're looking for."

Her expression clouded, and he wondered if he shouldn't have put it that way. But it was clear she was looking for her next way out. Isn't that why she had wanted to talk to Phos? Isn't that the reason he assumed the Xinta had bothered to bring him back in the first place? Iona didn't ever answer, and Hershel finally turned to follow his wife out into the sun.

25


	103. Legacies and Heirs: Chapter 103

305

Amber stared at the paper in front of her, feeling frustrated. She should write the letter, but it wouldn't even get to him until after the wedding. So what was the point?

_The point is, you promised to write every month__….so regardless, you need to write him, _she thought to herself.

_But the punk never even got back to me about the wedding! _ A defensive voice argued. _He literally ignored the question and didn__'t even write last month. If he's not going to write me and answer my simple questions…._

She finally sighed and crinkled up the paper into a wad, chucking it at the waste bin. She didn't notice Dani walking in until the paper-ball hit her roommate square in the face.

"Woah! Looks like a creativity block," Dani said, after recovering from the surprise attack. Amber sighed.

"Sorry, Dani."

The brunette studied the desk and noticed the pen in Amber's hand. Quirking an eyebrow, Dani smiled. "Trying to write that Openheimer of yours?"

Amber scowled. "He's not _mine. _He didn't even write me back last month. And in the letters before that, he never said whether or not he's coming to the wedding!"

Dani took a seat on Amber's bed. "So…I guess that means he's not?"

"If he's not, why didn't he just _say_ he's not?"

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt your feelings," Dani pointed out. Amber glanced over and Dani smirked. "I know I just defended him, which is unlike me. But honestly, I could see him ghosting you just to get out of having to deal with your disappointment."

Amber's eyebrows shot up. "You think he's a ghost?!"

Dani blinked, but Amber had already grabbed her roommate's arm in a tight grip.

"My Dad was a ghost once…he said getting turned back is _incredibly_ complicated. What did M do that he would have…"

"Woah, Amber!" Dani cut in with a laugh. "I don't think Openheimer is a _ghost._ I think that he's ghosting you."

The Xinta stared at her roommate blankly, which just made Dani laugh again.

"We need to work on your Ninjago slang," the piano pointed out. "The point is, he's just ignoring you and avoiding answering at all so that he doesn't have to deal with the consequences."

Amber still wasn't sure that she was following the logic, but she finally sighed. "I would prefer the answer. I'm still going to be disappointed when he can't come to the wedding, but this makes it worse." She angrily put her pen back with the rest of the pens she kept in a mug on her desk. "And now I'm going to be worried that something happened to him…like that he got turned into a ghost."

Dani shook her head. "I'm sure he's fine. Unless that snake of his grew ten sizes and swallowed him whole."

"_Stop, _Dani!" Amber begged, putting her hands on her ears in frustration. Dani laughed, rubbing Amber's shoulders.

"Relax, girl! You're too stressed. I know finals are coming up, and Openheimer's being a turd…but that's no excuse for you being miserable. You're going to a fancy multi-realm wedding in a few weeks! That's exciting, isn't it?"

Amber sighed again, turning to face her eager roommate. "I guess. I mean, I don't really know Tobias or Pallo very well…but it will be good to see my family." She remembered something then, and she felt a little guilty as she fished a piece of paper from the pile on her desk. "I almost forgot…the council approved you to come."

Dani's screech could have broken glass, and Amber winced as her roommate suddenly ripped her into a crushing hug.

"_OH MY GOSH! I__'M GOING!? I'M GOING TO THE ONI REALM AND YOU WAITED UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"_

_"Daniiii…" _ Amber managed, her face being smothered by the embrace. Dani finally released, her entire face beaming with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, there is so much to _do! _I can't believe I got approved…."

"_Only_ if you get parental permission," Amber cut in, pushing the piece of paper over to Dani's hands before the pianist could get any further. For a moment, uncertainty flickered over Dani's expression. But then it was gone, replaced by determination.

"No problem. You leave it to me, Amber. Even if broody Openheimer can't come, you can count on me!"

Amber smiled at that. To be honest, she was excited for Dani to see the world she had grown up in. She knew how eager and excited her roommate got every time the Oni got brought up. She wished she had remembered to tell her earlier, but she had just been hung up on the fact that M. still hadn't gotten back to her.

_It__'s fine if he can't come,_ Amber reminded herself as Dani once again launched into her grand schemes. _It will be fun, with or without him._

* * *

The moonlight illuminated Myrah's features in the dark room. Hershel watched his wife sleep for a few more minutes before sighing and leaning in to kiss her forehead. Then he turned and carefully extracted himself from the bed.

He passed Raiyn's crib and looked down at the form of his sleeping son. Hershel smiled; he couldn't help it, every time he saw him. But then he was pushing past the crib as well, heading out into the darkened hallway. At first, he roamed the hallways as he tried to get the feelings of unease to go away. Eventually, he made it to the stairway to the roof. Maybe he just needed some fresh air.

The moon was bright as he headed out onto the walkway, listening to the ocean crash in the distance. He made his way over to the wall blocking him from the sheer drop. Filling his lungs with cold air, Hershel leaned on the short wall. The starlight reflected on the distant waves; it was a clear night. Somewhere out there, an island sat in the throws of the sea. But from what he had heard, it was nothing but rock now.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

He jumped at the voice and turned to see his sister coming out onto the walkway.

"Syn. How did you…"

"Baffa," she cut in, pointing out the dark form that had followed her out. The sniffer looked proud of himself, his tongue lolling out as he gazed up at Hershel. Hershel's expression softened and he squatted so he could scratch the sniffer around his scruff.

"Are you alright?" Syn asked. "Is there a reason you're up here, staring off towards…"

She trailed off, and Hershel sighed as he stood. He considered her question and finally turned back to look at the ocean. He wanted to tell her that he was fine, just as he had assured everyone. But the words stuck in his throat.

"Hersh?" Syn had come over to stand next to him while Baffa headed off to follow a smell. Her hand came to rest on Hershel's arm, and he could tell she was concerned. Going out on a limb, Hershel took a deep breath.

"I just feel strange. I'm glad I'm back, but it feels like something's missing."

Syn was silent, and he wondered if he should have opened up. Surely, he was just going to end up worrying her. "What do you mean?" his sister finally asked. She sounded calm, but almost _too_ neutral. She didn't know what to expect, no doubt.

"I don't know," Hershel admitted. "Maybe it's just because I was gone for a year. Maybe it's that I don't even really remember everything that happened, because that part of me got ripped out and lost. Not that it was part of me originally…but it _was_ part of me then…" He trailed off, looking down at his arms. His strange, patchworked tattoos that were evidence enough of his new change.

"Hershel?" Syn prompted, and he sighed.

"I know it sounds foolish, and ungrateful. I should be happy to be alive. I should be ecstatic to have this freedom and this time to be with you and Myrah, and my son. And I _am_ happy about it, I swear. But…"

Syn swallowed. "But you feel like something's missing in your life?"

He sighed. "Not my life. It's missing in _me.__"_ He was still studying his tattoos, and one finger traced the old healer bands. "I don't know how to explain it. Before the Island...before everything…I knew who I was. I was just _Hershel._ Phos' apprentice. Your brother…Pippa's uncle. Theodynn's teacher. Master Healer. I wasn't confident in that role, nor do I feel like I deserved it, but it was my title. I knew who I was."

He looked up at the dark horizon in the distance once again. "After the Island, everything changed. I was this powerful _thing._ I didn't know where I stood with anyone in my past, but I had all these new opportunities. I became Iona's student, Myrah's husband. Chosen of the Island…" He shuddered hard at the last title; it certainly wasn't something he wanted back. But its existence as part of his past identity remained, and he turned to meet his sister's gaze. "But what am I now, Syn? _Who_ am I know? I don't know which identity I even fit with anymore. The person I was before the Island's influence? The power-filled being I became? Technically, now I'm _both_ of those people. But I'm also neither of them."

Syn had listened to him, and he wished he could at least sense what she was feeling. Tears filled his eyes; he couldn't, because he had lost the ability to connect with his power. Another reason he would never be the same. His sister squeezed his arm.

"Hershel…"

"I've always been afraid that I wouldn't be able to figure out where I fit in the world." He looked away, feeling ashamed and lost. "Every time I thought that I figured out who I was, it changed. I guess I've always just wanted to feel like I found myself, like you did when you left all those years ago. You became this capable person…you met Tolan, and had Pippa, and you've never seemed to doubt anything in who you became. But me?"

Syn reached out to turn his face back to hers, and he could see that her eyes were also filled with tears. "Oh, Hersh."

"I'm sorry. I know this all probably sounds ridiculous…I should just be happy to be alive. But if I've gone through all of this, and I still don't even know who I am…" He exhaled slowly, finally offering a half-hearted shrug. "Then what if I never figure it out?"

She didn't respond right away, and Hershel turned to look at the ocean one last time.

"Maybe that's just my destiny now," he finally mused. "The true consequence of everything I've done."

He waited for Syn to respond, his heart pounding. He wasn't sure what she would say to all of that; knowing his sister, it could go a few different ways. She might be scared of what he was insinuating, or perhaps she would be angry at him for feeling this way when it was a miracle that he was even alive.

Eventually, he felt Syn turning him back to face her. She looked sad, but she also looked determined. "I can't even begin to explain what's happened to you…how you became this way. But I do know one thing."

He furrowed his brow as Syn smiled up at him, the moonlight reflecting off the tears in her own eyes.

"I know _you, _Hersh. Before the Island…even before we met Phos. Before _everything_ else_, _you were my brother. As far as I'm concerned, that was the first thing you ever were. Even if everything else is different and strange and we don't understand it, _that_ truth hasn't changed. You're still my brother, Hershel. You always will be."

Hershel sagged, and Syn hugged him fiercely. Not trusting himself to speak, Hershel kept quiet. Syn continued with a voice full of emotion as she tightened her embrace.

"I didn't realize it before…but you're right. You've always been searching for who you are. And maybe the reason that you've never been able to discover it is because you've always felt like you were expected to be something else."

"What do you mean?" he finally asked softly, and she pulled back to look at him.

"You felt like you had to be whatever we all wanted you to be…that if you didn't fit our expectations, then you wouldn't deserve our love." She was crying now, but she forged on. "You felt like you had to agree to be Phos's apprentice for him to love you, whether you wanted to be a healer or not. You felt like you had to become Master Healer, or he would be disappointed in you. You felt like you had to stay stuck in the same place doing the same thing forever…that if you ever tried to become something else, we wouldn't forgive you." A sob escaped, and she wiped at her face as regret flickered across her expression. " I think some of that is my fault. I _did_ want you to stay the same way forever, but mainly because I was afraid of losing _you.__"_

"Oh, Syn…"

"You came back from the Island, and you knew what you wanted. But even then, you were scared and unsure, because you always believed what others thought of you. Whether good or bad…whether from the Island, or Iona, or Myrah, or even _me_…" She took a deep breath. "Believe it or not, I had a lot of time to think about this, after you were gone. About why you did the things you did…why things turned out the way they turned out. I haven't talked to you about all these thoughts since you came back because most days it's still crazy that you're _here._ That you're even alive. It felt like if I opened up about anything, I would risk causing everything to fall apart."

Hershel didn't know how to respond as Syn cried. What she said actually felt right, but he didn't know what that meant for him. If he was the type of person that felt like he always had to change based on expectations, then what was expected of him now?

Is that why he felt so lost? Because for the first time in his life, there _were _no expectations?

The realization took him aback; all he had ever wanted, deep in his soul, was the freedom to be who he wanted to be. But now that he had that freedom, it seemed like he didn't even know what to do with it.

Syn finally calmed down as she looked up at him. She wiped at her eyes again as she continued softly. "Maybe this is going to have to be a new start for you, on your road to discovery," she pointed out. "You know who you _were,_ but now you have to decide who you're going to be—whether that's a healer, or a leader, or something else entirely. But something that I learned after you were gone is that some things will always stay the same." She offered him a shaky smile. "That's us…the people in your life. You have to trust us that we will be here for you, that we will always _love_ you, no matter what you decide. That you can become who you want to be without feeling like you will lose us in the process, because I promise you, you never will. I'm sorry if I ever made you think any different."

The tears broke through Hershel's defenses at last, running down his face as he embraced Syn tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder, clinging to him. In the distance, Baffa howled at the moon, and the siblings stood together in the chilly ocean wind as they both cried.

"I love you, Syn," Hershel finally managed, and he felt her arms tighten around him. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you…from the moment you came into my life…"

"Love isn't something anyone _deserves,_ Hersh," Syn mumbled back. "It's not something that we have to earn. Because how could I have possibly earned what you've shown me over the years? From the time you raised me and beyond…"

She trailed off, and a glimmer of sunrise taunted the mountainous horizon behind them. They didn't say anything else, but they also didn't need to. Baffa continued to bay in the distance as the siblings held each other, finally healing from the forgotten fears and wounds they had both carried for so long.

* * *

The door opened. Myrah froze as she realized that Hershel was standing right outside, apparently about to come in. Upon seeing him, the Western leader sagged in relief before pulling him into their quarters.

"Where were you?" she demanded. "I woke up, and you were _gone._ I was afraid…"

He pulled her into a kiss, and Myrah's angry words trailed off. When he pulled back, she searched his face questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" she finally asked. Rather than answer, Hershel allowed his hand to move into her hair, scanning her features as he smiled. His lack of response spooked her and she furrowed her brow. "Hershel?"

"I'm beginning to realize that it might be a while, before I'm confident in myself," he finally admitted. She was still lost, and he must have realized it because he cleared his throat. "I've been trying to slide right back into who I was before, but I think that it would be better to just admit that this is the beginning of something new…of me figuring out who I really am."

Myrah stared. How was she supposed to interpret that? But before she could say anything, Hershel pulled her closer.

"You asked me once what gave me hope, Myrah. The answer's still the same. It's you." He kissed her gently. "You and Raiyn, and my family. The people who love me, even if I didn't always realize that I _was_ loved. Even if I took it for granted at times." He was murmuring to her now, and she shivered as his hand moved from her hair to her back. "If you can promise me that even through another change, that you can still love me—that we're still in this together— then…"

Her lips met his, cutting off whatever he was trying to say. Myrah wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand gripping his collar as the other moved into his hair. She could tell Hershel was breathless by the time she finally pulled away, but Myrah's eyes were shining as she smiled at him.

"That's the easiest promise I'll ever make."

306

"I don't know, Dani. Are you sure it's not too much?" Amber frowned at her reflection, not sure she really recognized herself. Next to her, Dani was beaming with excitement.

"Too much? Are you kidding? This is an inter-realm wedding, Amber; it's _the_ event of the year! Even if most of Ninjago doesn't actually know about it."

Amber tried to smooth the ruffles on the gaudy dress and scanned her reflection again. It wasn't that she wasn't used to getting dressed up; she had worn all sorts of things for various performances. But this wasn't a performance—this was real life. Did she need all those ruffles and bows? And this color…she preferred the muted tones of her home world, honestly. Give her a nice black ensemble, and she felt like herself. The hot pink that was swallowing her was making her dizzy.

"You don't have to get it," Dani finally said with a wink, studying herself in the mirror. She had chosen a purple dress…accented with magenta leopard print, of course. "I just thought it would be fun to try it out. But you do have to choose _something _fancy; then we're going to pick jewelry and make-up to match!"

Amber sighed, but then couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, she should have expected this. Dani had been planning non-stop for the past week. It seemed the pianist was just itching for some creative project, and it seemed that Amber had become the unwitting candidate. But the xinta didn't really mind; she knew her roommate meant well, and Dani wasn't going to force her into anything she was _too_ uncomfortable with.

"I think I'm going to take this one off and try something a little calmer," Amber finally decided.

"Thank goodness. I still think pink isn't your color."

The voice came from behind, and it didn't even register to Amber as she rolled her eyes. "Shut up…"

She froze as her brain caught up with her. For a moment, she continued staring at her baffled, overdressed reflection. Then she turned, not knowing if she had imagined it.

M. had his hands shoved into his pockets, his posture making it clear he was trying to seem cool and suave, but was actually uncomfortable being in a boutique surrounded by frilly dresses. But when Amber's eyes met his, he smirked.

The smirk disappeared as she barreled into him, nearly throwing him to the ground in her effort to hug him. He recovered quickly, however, and hugged her back. "Did you miss me?" he asked, to which Amber immediately pulled back and slugged him.

"What the heck!" she snapped. "You think you can just _ignore_ me for a month and just _show up?!__"_

He grimaced, rubbing the spot on his arm ruefully. Amber glared at him, trying to keep her happiness at bay so that he would know how _mad_ she was at him. But rather than look abashed, he had the gall to smile at her again.

"So…you _did_ miss me."

"You're so stupid," she scowled, folding her arms crossly. He just laughed.

"I can't take you seriously in that thing," he said, gesturing to the ridiculous gown. Amber immediately flushed, her scowl becoming darker.

"Shut up, Openheimer," she snapped. "I'm mad at you. How did you even know we were here?"

M. glanced over at Dani, and Amber whirled on her friend. The sheepish expression was enough to tell Amber what had happened, and she threw her hands into the air.

"You told _Dani_ you were coming and _not me?!__" _she demanded before turning back to her roommate. "And you knew about this!?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" M. explained, still rubbing his arm. "Besides…_Dani_ has a phone. Once you invest in one of those, Oni-girl…"

"Don't even start," Amber said, turning back to him with narrowed eyes. "You could have at least written me a letter. You're _overdue.__"_

M. looked a little abashed then. "I know. But I didn't know that I was going to be able to go to the wedding until really recently, honest. I didn't want to write and say one way or another…"

"So you _were_ turning me into a ghost," Amber realized, and M's expression clouded.

"…What?"

"The term is ghosting, Amber," Dani explained as she came over and put her arm around her roommate. She looked M. up and down and grinned. "And I don't see how you can criticize Amber's sense of style when you show up like _that.__"_

Amber took a minute to study her friend as well, and she realized what Dani meant. M. had definitely gotten taller, but technically Amber had as well. The biggest shock was when she really took in what he was wearing. M. had always dressed up when she had known him…even on their days off, he generally was at least in a button-up and nice jeans. Now he was in some loose tee with shorts and sandals—_had she ever seen him in shorts?—_ and his hair looked like it was desperate for a good cut. It was touching his shoulders, and Amber couldn't help but shake her head. She knew plenty of guys who could pull off the long hair look…it was popular among Oni, for instance. But M. was not one of them.

M. rolled his eyes. "I'm not criticizing _Amber__'s_ sense of fashion…I'm criticizing _yours._ It's obvious that you're the one who made her get into that eyesore…"

"She looks beautiful," Dani countered with a sassy hip pop. "But do share what _you_ would put her in, Openheimer…if you're such a fashion critic."

M. immediately reddened while Amber shifted uncomfortably. But she waited to see what he would say, suddenly curious. M. cleared his throat; she could tell that he was also uncomfortable, but he was trying to seem like he was thinking deeply about the question. After a moment, he shrugged noncommittedly.

"Something classier. Like those." He gestured vaguely at a rack, and Amber and Dani looked over. Amber furrowed her brow in confusion while Dani smirked in victory.

"Those are bathing suits, Openheimer."

M. blinked and quickly turned to look. At seeing the rack of bright floral bikini's, his complexion darkened to a nice maroon. "Not _those!__"_ he assured quickly. Dani was laughing while Amber studied the bathing suits.

"The first realm is hot, M…but it's a wedding…" she explained matter-of-factly. M. facepalmed. She could tell he was humiliated, though she didn't really know why.

"I was _not_ pointing at the bathing suits," he finally growled, glaring at Dani as he marched over to point out the rack tucked next to the one on swimwear. "This is why I hate shopping."

Dani was still laughing so hard that she was snorting, but Amber followed M. over to see what it was that he had actually meant. It was a rack of simple, floor-length dresses that were so dark green, they were almost black. Amber still wasn't sure the design was really her style, but they were _closer,_ at least. Dani followed as well.

"Those are hideous," the pianist argued. "This is a wedding, not a funeral!"

"Is it a clown wedding? Because that's the only event that a dress like _that_ would be ethical," M. countered, gesturing to the gown Amber was in. Dani shook her head.

"Goodness, Openheimer…after a year, I would have thought you would have finally learned some manners!"

Amber realized that it had been an entire year since M. had left. It had felt so long…but the fact that he was already half-way through his planned trip length made her both sad and excited. She was glad he was here, even if she wasn't letting him realize _how_ glad yet. But this just meant that she was going to have to say goodbye all over again.

"So…you're here for the wedding?" Amber said, cutting in before her friends could tear into each other any further. M. glanced over and smiled.

"Yeah. We finally finished up at that town in the mountains, and Gramps said we could go."

Amber finally let herself smile; even if he was leaving again, and even if he _had_ been avoiding writing her, she had to admit that she was happy to see him.

Even if she wasn't going to admit it to him just yet.

* * *

Myrah sighed as she bounced Raiyn. He didn't often get upset, but when he did, one would think it was the end of the world. The Western Leader looked over as she felt a hand on her back, and Hershel smiled at her.

"Let me take a turn," he offered. She handed over Raiyn, who had exhausted her today. She smiled as Hershel pulled the baby close.

"Don't feel bad if he cries for a while more," she pointed out, leaning back on the chair she was resting in. "When he gets like this, there is no calming him down."

Hershel nodded, but his eyes were trained on his son. After a minute or two, Raiyn's hysterical cries calmed and stopped. Hershel smiled as the baby fell asleep in his arms, and Myrah's brow furrowed as she watched. Her husband glanced up at her with a relaxed look, and she tried to return it.

"Or…I guess there is," she finally admitted. Hershel leaned in to kiss her forehead before carrying Raiyn over to his crib for a nap. The leader tried to shake the feeling that came over her, but it was difficult. She wasn't sure what exactly it was—jealousy? Maybe insecurity? But it had been cropping up more and more ever since Hershel had come home.

Not that she had anything against her husband; every morning, she woke up elated to see him lying next to her. She wouldn't trade this second chance with Hershel for the world. But though he had only been in Raiyn's life for a few weeks, things like this kept happening. She couldn't help but feel that Hershel was a better parent than she would ever be, making her feel like an inadequate mother all over again.

"Are you alright?"

He had come back over, and Myrah realized he was studying her closely. He claimed that he couldn't sense her emotions anymore, but Myrah couldn't help but ruefully acknowledge that he was still good at reading her without that sixth sense. She tried to think of what to say.

"Stressful day," she finally lied, and he frowned.

"More meetings," he guessed. She nodded; that much was true. In the weeks since Hershel's reappearance, it felt like there was more to do than ever. The world kept moving along with or without them, and she struggled to catch up when all she wanted to do was spend time with him. But more than that, his reappearance had political repercussions.

"Have you decided yet? If you want to be a leader?" she pressed, and Hershel frowned as he sank into the chair next to hers. When he didn't respond right away, she reached over to take his hand. "You don't have to be. But we're bound, so it's your right if you want it. To be my partner, I mean."

He sighed and looked up to meet her eye. "I've been thinking…and I think that for now, I'd like to just stick to the things I know. Being your husband, and Raiyn's father. I still want to support you and help you wherever you need me to, but as for having the _title__…"_

He trailed off, but Myrah nodded. She had assumed as much.

"I'll let them know," she assured as she leaned in to kiss him. "Though…I think perhaps you should come with me when we go to the leader meeting at the central fortress. If nothing else, Cole, Keyda, and Theo wanted to see you. They wrote back this morning."

She gestured to the letter on a desk nearby, and Hershel glanced at it. She could see his hesitation, and she smiled comfortingly as she played with his hair.

"They'll be so happy to see you," she assured. "They don't blame you for what happened, Hershel. I promise."

"I don't even remember what happened on the Island," Hershel pointed out. "I know Theo was there. I just…" He looked away. "I just don't want to learn that I did something horrible to him while he was there. I wasn't myself."

Myrah sighed. People had told Hershel various things over the last few weeks to try and help connect the pieces of his missing memory. It was Pippa who had informed him that he had turned a man to stone. She had meant it to be something good to be celebrated, in typical Pippa fashion, but it had spooked Hershel to say the least.

"You didn't hurt Theodynn. I know you didn't; if anything, he's been torn up with guilt this whole time."

"Theo? What on earth would he have to feel guilty about?"

Myrah squeezed his hand, smiling sadly as she thought about the Oni Heir. "He blamed himself, because he said that you wouldn't have ever gone to the Island if it wasn't for him getting captured in the first place. Everyone's told him not to take it personally, that of _course_ it wasn't his fault. But I'm not sure he ever believed us."

Hershel seemed lost in thought for a moment, but he finally nodded. "He did the same thing when everything went down with Evynn all those years ago. Poor Theodynn…perhaps I ought to go see them after all."

Myrah smiled. Her fingers found the tie in his hair, and she fiddled with it. "Then it's a date."

Hershel turned to her, his pensive expression replaced with a slightly mischievous look. "A meeting is no date, Myrah," he countered. She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh no?" she asked, and he shook his head as he squeezed her hand.

"No. I'll come with you…but I think that you and I need a proper day out."

Myrah smiled. She knew she was busy…but surely she could take time for Hershel. After losing him, she wasn't prepared to ever take him for granted again. "What were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow, Syn said she could watch Raiyn. Might be our last chance, since Syn and Tolan are moving into their own tent next week. Can you get out of your leader duties for a few hours?"

She leaned in to kiss him. "How about I give you all day?"

He grinned. "If you think you can spare it…"

"For you? I could spare it every day."

* * *

"Wow…it's weird to be back."

Amber turned to see that M. had stopped walking, staring at the building in front of them with a strange expression.

"It's only been a year, Openheimer. Didn't you live here for like your whole life before that?" Dani pressed. M. turned to scowl at her.

"It's still be a _year,_ piano. So it's a little strange being back."

"Have you seen your father yet?" Amber cut in. M. glanced back at her and shrugged.

"Well. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Did you come straight to the boutique from the train station?" Dani asked, grinning mischievously. M. shot her another annoyed look.

"Gramps said I might as well; he was going to have to wait for my father to drive the car to the station to pick up all the luggage."

Amber studied her friend. "Your father was probably hoping to see you at the station, M."

"I know. But I wanted to see you first. Is that such a crime?" He grinned at her, and she tried to stay mad at him. Eventually she sighed.

"You better go in and…"

"M!"

They all looked up to see someone coming out of the school. Amber felt M immediately become nervous. So, he _was_ scared about seeing his father again.

"See ya, Openheimer," Dani said with a quick salute before heading off to the school. It seemed she didn't feel like this was the type of moment she should be a part of. Amber had half a mind to follow her, but M. cut into her thoughts.

"Don't you dare leave," he murmured before addressing his father. "Uh…hey Dad!"

Marty IV had reached them by now, and he didn't even seem to see Amber as he studied his son. For a moment, both Openheimers stared at each other, and Amber knew neither knew exactly what to do. But eventually Mary IV reached forward, albeit stiffly, and M. moved into his father's embrace. Amber smiled; it was an awkward sight, but she could tell that Marty IV had missed his son. The headmaster pulled back, clearing his throat.

"What on earth were you thinking, running off? I got to the train station…"

"Did Gramps not tell you?" M. asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "He told me to go on ahead of him."

"Yes…which is why we _both_ assumed you would have beat us home."

M. frowned. "I was catching up with Amber," he pointed out, gesturing to the Oni beside him. Marty glanced over, apparently seeing Amber for the first time. She wondered what the headmaster would say. She prepared herself for a fight, but Marty just sighed.

"Next time, call or text so that we know."

She felt M. relax a little next to her; no doubt he was tensing up for a fight as well. The teen finally nodded. "Sure."

Marty studied his son again and sighed heavily, reaching out to finger the unkempt sandy locks. "You've certainly let yourself go this past year. I would have thought my father would have at least kept you _presentable.__"_

M. stiffened again. "It's fine, Dad. Outside the school, teenagers actually wear clothes other than button-ups every day."

Marty's expression tightened. "I hope that you've scheduled a hair appointment for the wedding at least. This length is not doing you any favors."

Amber could tell that M was going for a defensive answer on principle, so she cut in.

"I told him the same thing," she mentioned, looking over at M. with a small smile. "It kind of looks like something died on your head."

M's mouth clamped closed as he turned to glare at her. She knew that he was betrayed that she sided with his father on something, but she felt like she had to. M. was at a point that he would take a stand against anything his father said, just because it was his father saying it. He needed to see that sometimes Marty IV _did_ have a point.

Not to mention, he really did need a hair-cut.

"I have a barber's you can call. Remind me to give you the number when we get inside," Marty IV continued coolly, and neither M. nor Amber missed the victory in his tone. M. frowned at his father a little longer, but he finally sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll get it cut," he offered, glancing at Amber once again. Marty IV nodded, but then he was reaching out to put a hand on M's shoulder.

"It's…good to have you back, son."

M. didn't say anything, but Amber could tell he was touched. She also knew he probably didn't know how to respond; he and his father had a strained relationship for as long as she had known them. But that didn't mean hope was lost, she knew; after all, she knew her father and grandfather had a strained relationship growing up. They were friends now. Perhaps there was hope for the Openheimers yet.

"You're eating dinner with your grandfather and me. Six o'clock…don't be late," Marty said. M. nodded.

"Sure."

Marty smiled tightly. "See you then."

Amber watched as the headmaster headed back towards the school. For a moment, M. didn't say anything. Then he turned to her.

"Thanks for being on my side," he pointed out sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's true. You need a cut. But hey, at least he offered to give you the barber's _number. _ In the past, I feel like he would have just made the appointment himself and told you to be there."

M. thought about it. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Seems he trusts you to make your own decisions now," she offered, and M. smirked.

"Well…I wouldn't go that far," he said. "But hopefully he's not going to try to dictate everything in my life now that I'm back."

"He had a point, you know."

M. turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you've already made it _painfully clear_ that you don't approve of my longer hair…"

"I wasn't talking about your hair, stupid," Amber said as she smiled. "I meant what he said at the end. It's good to have you back."

307

Hershel turned a page, scanning the interior curiously. He glanced up as he heard someone coming into the library. Myrah came in, and Hershel smiled when he caught sight of the dress she was wearing. He stood as she came over, greeting his wife with a kiss.

"You look beautiful," he pointed out. "I should have dressed up."

"You look fine," she countered. He scanned the dress again, admiring her.

"A new dress?" He asked. Myrah shrugged.

"I had it made after Raiyn was born. My old clothing doesn't quite fit the way it used to."

"You look amazing," he assured, and Myrah blushed as he took her hand.

"What have you been up to in here?" she asked, and he turned to gesture to the volume he had been looking at.

"Little light reading," he explained with a smirk. "It seems that someone wrote a healer's tome that I've never read before."

Myrah turned a shade darker as she caught sight of the book.

"No one had written one yet!" she argued. "All those healers records, and not much mention of actual _healing._ I wasn't sure how you would feel about it, but…"

He laughed and took her other hand.

"I think it's a great idea. Should have been done a long time ago. I'm just impressed by your knowledge of the healing art…seems that you were listening to those lessons of mine more than I thought."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't take all the credit," she admitted. "Syn is the one who tells me what to write. If anything, she's the author, and I'm just the scribe."

Hershel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're writing a book with my sister?"

Myrah smiled conspiratorially. "Seems like we have a few mysteries of our own, Master Hershel."

He shook his head, still smiling as he leaned in to kiss her. "I told you," he teased. "Just call me Hershel."

She smiled through the kiss, and Hershel felt a surge of happiness. It was incredible to have these moments now without anything weighing down on him. Myrah seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She pulled back to smile up at him.

"I think I could get used to living life without some kind of doom waiting around the corner," she pointed out.

"Agreed," he murmured as he kissed her gently. She adjusted his collar, meeting his eye.

"So _Hershel._ What did you have planned today?"

He grinned, keeping her close. "You. That's about it."

She laughed. "You haven't planned anything?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked playfully, his hand finding it's way into her hair. "The beach? Eastern Markets? The moon?"

"The moon?" she laughed again, shaking her head. "What's gotten into you?"

"I've just been looking forward to being with you," he admitted softly. "No expectations…no doom around the corner, as you put it. Just us."

"Just us. I can't wait," she agreed as pressed up against him. "But I'm thinking the moon might be a little out of reach for us, Hershel."

His hands came to rest on her back, and he quirked an eyebrow. "After everything that's happened these past weeks, is anything truly out of reach?"

She used his collar to pull his mouth to hers, kissing him fiercely. "So…the moon," she finally murmured as she pulled a breath away. "Any plan on how we'll get up there?"

"I've got a few ideas," he assured, looking into her sunrise eyes. She reached up to touch his cheek gently, and Hershel studied her face. Myrah had more worry lines now than she had a year ago…but they were hardly visible at this moment.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"They still hate dancing. But…maybe they hate it less now?"

Amber and M. were seated on the bench out in the courtyard. It was the same one they had sat on over a year ago, when M. had told her he was leaving.

"That's good, at least," she offered, and he smiled.

"I'm not sure they're ever going to be super interested in dance. But I doubt my Gramps is going to give up on them. He'll probably keep going back there, hoping one day they won't hate it so much."

"Probably. You Openheimer's are a stubborn lot," Amber teased. He shrugged.

"Fair enough."

A bird darted past, and Amber followed it with her eyes until it flitted out of sight.

"I still can't believe you came back for the wedding," she finally admitted. "I mean, I was hoping you would. But I was also afraid it wouldn't be important enough to warrant a break from your soul-searching."

"Soul-searching?" M. asked, giving her a funny look. She shrugged.

"Whatever you call this trip," she pointed out defensively. He laughed.

"I guess soul-searching does sum it up, in some ways," he admitted. "As for being _important,_ I don't think you realize how fancy of an event this wedding is. I mean, I…a lowly dancing youth…has been deemed worthy of an inter-realm wedding celebration of Ninjago's only ambassador. This is going to do wonders for my street credit."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…don't be getting a big head over this."

"I thought you said I already have a big head," he pointed out, and she shrugged.

"That's why it doesn't need to get any bigger. But I'm surprised that your family is all right with you coming to the first realm. That was my biggest fear, more than anything. Anyone under 18 has to have signed parental consent for the council to even consider letting them realm hop."

M smirked. "I'm excited," he admitted. "But I doubt my father would have let me go if he wasn't coming himself."

Amber turned in shock. "Your father's coming?!"

"Yeah…he was invited. Or at least, he said he was."

"Well, yeah. Tobias mentioned him by name several times, making me promise I'd extend the invitation. But never in a million years…"

"Must be closer to this Tobias character than we thought," M. pointed out breezily. Amber stared at her friend.

"Or…maybe he just wants to guarantee that he will get to spend some time with you before you head back out on your latest adventure," Amber realized. M. shrugged, but then his expression became pensive. "What?" Amber demanded, trying to interpret her friend's mixed feelings.

"I wasn't going to tell you this soon, because I wanted it to be a surprise. But it turns out I'm no good at surprises, and it's hard when your best friend can read emotions _anyway__…"_

"What surprise?" Amber demanded. "What are you trying to keep from me?"

M. looked over and smiled. "I'm not going back."

She blinked. "What?"

"On the trip with my Gramps. I'm…I'm not heading back out into Ninjago."

Excitement crashed over her, and Amber resisted the urge to throw her arms around him again. But she couldn't keep the grin from splitting across her face.

"Really?! You're staying?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded. "Yup. I'm staying."

She was ecstatic, but something also felt off. Amber studied her friend closely. "Why are you cutting your trip short?"

M. turned so that he was gazing off across the green grass. He finally sighed, shrugging. "I'll miss the freedom; I'm not sure I'm ready to be back under my father's thumb again. But I learned a lot in this year, being on my own. Or, kinda on my own. I finally feel like I can be excited about the future, and it seemed silly to put everything off another year when I could come back and work towards graduation and the rest of my life."

Amber was silent as she listened. M. turned to look at her.

"Growing up, I danced because it was expected. Then I thought I hated it. But I don't think I actually hate it; I think I just hated the expectations tied to it. Going out on this trip, I still danced. But when I was with all the people I met, it felt different. More like something I did because it was part of who I was, and less like something I did because everyone around me did it too so it was just expected. It made me different than everybody else, and I liked that."

"Sounds like you learned a lot about yourself," Amber prompted, and M. shrugged.

"There's probably more to learn," he admitted. "And even though I think my father and grandfather were hoping I would come back wanting to be the next _Marty Openheimer,_ I still don't think I want to get tied down with being Headmaster here."

"So, what do you want to do?"

M. shrugged again. "I still don't know for sure, but it needs to involve traveling. There's just something about meeting loads of new people that I enjoy."

Amber smiled at that, glad that her friend knew more about what he wanted to do with his life than he had a year ago. A thought struck her. "Does your father know?"

M. smirked to himself as she leaned back on the bench. "Mmmm…well, _Gramps_ doesn't even know yet. You're the first one; hope you feel special."

"M! You have to tell your family!"

He laughed. "Don't worry, Oni-girl. I'll tell them. _After_ the wedding."

"Why after that?"

"In case my father is just coming to spend time with me. I'd hate for him to back out on Tobias because he realizes he doesn't have to go through the effort," M. explained with a quirked eyebrow. "Not to mention I really want to see my father in the first realm."

Amber couldn't help but laugh picturing that. Though, stony-faced Marty IV would technically fit in better with Oni culture than Tobias did, if she was being honest.

M was fishing his phone out of his pocket, and Amber craned to see what he was doing. "Nosy much?" M. teased, but then he turned the phone so she could see the pictures he was scrolling through. Amber raised an eyebrow.

"I take it that's Oni-snake?"

"Yeah. Isn't she cute?" M. turned back to the pictures and smiled at the sleek black snake. "She's up in my room right now; you'll have to meet her in person later."

Amber laughed. "Dani's probably already gotten to her."

"Good. Oni-snake can bite her and show that she means business."

"Does she bite?"

M. paused sheepishly. "Well…she _probably_ would, if provoked by pesky instrumental busy-bodies. I'm just so nice to her that she's never felt the need."

"Not to mention you probably stay five feet away from her at all times," Amber pointed out with a smirk. M. scoffed.

"Hardly! Look, picture evidence that I've held my own snake!" He turned the phone back to her again, and Amber laughed.

"You're holding her, I'll give you that…but it looks like you're on the verge of tears."

"It does not!" M. countered, looking down at the photo. "That's me smiling! That's what I look like when I'm happy!"

"You grimace like that when you're happy? Should I be offended you aren't grimacing now?"

"_That__'s a smile!" _

They both collapsed into giggles as he grabbed at her, managing to get a hold on one of her horns. He paused, and Amber rolled her eyes from the awkward position her head was in.

"What are you doing?"

M didn't answer right away, but he finally smiled. "Just checking to see my carving was still here."

"Did you think I'd get rid of it?!" Amber asked, incredulous. M. finally released her horn, and she sat up straight so she could face him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. If the piano had found it, I was afraid she would have carved over it."

"Dani doesn't know," Amber explained. "I'm not sure she would carve over _yours,_ but she would no doubt insist on making her own mark."

Amber waited for M. to take further digs at Dani—it was just inevitable, really—but he was digging in his pant-pocket for something. Amber raised her eyebrows when she saw him fish out the crystal on a chain.

"You've still got it," she pointed out, and he laughed.

"Kept track of it…though there was a bit of a panic when I thought Oni-snake ate it. Turns out I just put it through the laundry."

"You put my crystal through the laundry?" Amber demanded, reaching out to take it. The gem looked pretty much the same, but the chain had started to tarnish. She fingered the metal and tsked. "Needs a new chain…"

"No it doesn't!" M. argued, snatching it back. "It's fine."

"It's tarnished!"

"I don't see anything…"

Amber rolled her eyes, and M. blew his long hair out of his eyes.

"You can't mess with a good luck charm, Amber. If you change _anything,_ it won't be good luck anymore!"

"Please, if the 'good luck' didn't come off in the wash, I'm sure it won't be affected if we change up that old chain."

M. slipped it back into his pocket. "It's perfect the way it is," he argued. "After carrying it around for a year, it would feel wrong for it to change now."

Amber rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Fine, Openheimer. Have it your way."

M. smiled in return. A bird flew past, and both students followed it with their eyes. "So how is everything for you?" M. asked. "Everyone doing well at home?"

"As far as I know," Amber said before sighing. "I get what my grandpa means now…he always complains that we never kept him in the loop. Now they do it to me; I feel like everyone just tells me what happened after the fact. How am I supposed to help if I don't know things?"

M. furrowed his brow. "Things are getting messy again, then?"

"Actually, from what everyone's said, things are better now than ever. Theo finally told my parents that he was overworked. They've figured out a better schedule, from what he's said. No doubt he's in a better mood now because he actually has time to see his girlfriend. Mom and Dad are doing well too, though they said the hardest thing at the moment is trying to figure out what to do about the Order of Echo and Antirock."

"The what?"

"That village…the one I mentioned that Theo disappeared to all the time? That's hidden in dragon territory?"

"The one Tobias lives in?" M. asked, obviously trying to think back to the letter she had written him. Amber nodded.

"He may end up being their loophole. See, Mom's worried that if she and Dad don't claim that village as part of their government, then lots of Oni will start breaking out and starting their own little kingdoms all over the place. And then there would be tons of governments, rather than one unified realm…"

"So?"

Amber glanced up. "So, leaders of the little governments may start challenging each other to get more land or whatever and _boom._ Suddenly there's war all over again. Not to mention that if people wanted to start their own little kingdoms, they would have to go into Dragon land to do it, and that's going to upset the dragons…"

"Sounds like a delicate situation," M. offered, but Amber could tell he was confused. She laughed.

"Yeah. It's not even that it _is_ a problem, just that it _could_ become one. But since Tobias lives in the Order of Echo and Antirock, Dad was saying that it could be like an embassy. Not that Ninjago would own it, but that it could be this neutral ground where dragon, Oni, and Ninjagoans could live in peace together without being _technically_ part of any government." Amber shrugged. "I don't really know how it would work. Basically, it's a loophole so that Iona doesn't freak."

"She's that old lady, right? Who has horns like you?"

"Yeah. Mom says she just seems cranky and old, but not dangerous. Though she's made it _really_ clear that her village isn't under my parents' government. Since Iona's basically the most powerful Oni alive, they don't really want to get on her bad side anyways."

M. nodded to himself, and Amber smiled at his dazed expression.

"Is all this more than you wanted to know?" she prompted, and he laughed.

"No, I did want to know. It's just sometimes, I forget you're this Oni princess with a whole realm and all its problems looking to you."

She slugged him lightly. "First off, don't call me Princess. Second, no one's looking to _me_ for anything."

"But you are the ambassador, and you do still have to worry about all of that."

She frowned as she thought about it, and then shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm glad things are going well though…as far as things at _home.__"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amber demanded, and he looked at her wryly.

"You haven't mentioned how things have been going for you _here._ But I can't blame you; with only the Piano to keep you company over the summer and a whole year stuck with such an _awful_ dance partner…"

"Patrick was a _fine_ dance partner," Amber cut in, and M. rolled his eyes.

"Please. He sounded like a hick."

"A what?"

"You know. Farm boy."

"So what? Just because he grew up on a farm doesn't mean he can't _dance.__"_

M. was lounging with both hands behind his head, and he raised an eyebrow. "See, you're doing it wrong," he pointed out. "You were supposed to say, _'I missed you so much, M. Dancing hasn't even been the same without you here. Now that you're back, I can't wait to actually have a quality partner again…'"_

"If this is your way of asking to be _my_ partner again next year, you're going to have to do better than that."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Would you _rather_ be with Pat-hick?"

"Pat_rick, _M." Amber said, folding her arms with a sniff. "And I must say, it _was_ nice to have a partner this year who could lift me without his arms shaking."

M. sat up then, incredulous. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Amber grinned evilly. "It means that maybe all his hard work on the farm made him a little stronger than pampered rich boys…"

"Oh, that's just mean," M. cut in, putting a hand on his heart like she had delivered a cutting blow. He was still smiling, but Amber could sense that he was feeling a little hurt and jealous now. She finally smiled, putting him out of his misery.

"Patrick's a good guy, M. I think you'd get along. But if you're _really_ wanting to be my partner again…I'd be honored."

He laughed, and she could feel his relief. "Maybe I don't want to be partners with _you,__" _he countered. "I mean, you just called me privileged and scrawny…"

"I didn't call you _scrawny,_" Amber challenged. "You're not scrawny….at least…" she pinched his arm. "You didn't _used_ to be."

"That's it, Oni-girl!" M. countered, coming towards her for an attack. She laughed and jumped up off the bench in an effort to get away from him.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little thin, M…" she pointed out. "I'm sure after you're big hiatus, you can still dance somewhat."

He laughed, trying to grab her again. "Take that back!" he said. "I'll have you know that I'm just as fantastic a dancer as ever before…"

He finally caught her arm, and she raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. Looks like we're just going to have to dance again sometime. It seems that in my absence, you've forgotten how amazing your old partner really was. Looks like I'm going to have to remind you."

"If you insist," Amber challenged with an impish smile. "What first? Tarantella? Tango? Or should we start with something easier, like the cha-cha to wean you into it again?"

"All of them…at the same time!" M. offered, and Amber shook her head.

"I don't think _I__'m_ the one who's forgotten how dancing works," she pointed out. M went to say something else, but his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket, his expression becoming sheepish when he got a good luck at it.

"Shoot…first day back, and already late to dinner," he sighed. "Guess that we're going to have to put off this epic dance battle for another time."

He released Amber's arm, and she shook her head at him. "You better not just be throwing terms like dance battle around unless you mean it, M."

He smirked. "Don't worry; I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't mean it. Is Pat-hick still around? Maybe he can come referee, if he's so great."

"Home on the farm all summer," Amber pointed out. But then she gestured to his still-buzzing phone. "But we'll have to talk later; you're going to be in enough trouble as it is."

M. winced. He answered the call at last, giving Amber a quick wave goodbye as he headed off towards the school. "Dad? Yeah, sorry…lost track of time. I'm on my way now, promise."

24


	104. Legacies and Heirs: Chapter 104

308

"I'm not sure if this counts as being on the moon," Myrah murmured. She and Hershel were positioned on top of the Western Fortress. Lying on a bedmat, Myrah gazed at the stars as Hershel kissed the side of her face.

"Maybe not," he admitted with a smile. "But it's not the right season to go to the moon, at any rate. It would be too cold."

She laughed, her fingers entwined with his. "Since when are you an expert?" she asked, turning back to look at him. Hershel's eyes twinkled with starlight, and when he didn't answer, Myrah continued. "Is that were you were, this last year? Stuck on the moon?"

Hershel's smile faded, and Myrah regretted saying anything.

"I don't know where I was," he finally admitted, and she was relieved when he smiled again. "But I'm glad that I'm back now."

"I'm glad you're back as well," Myrah assured, squeezing his hand. Hershel moved closer and kissed her. The ocean crashed in the distance, and Myrah shivered.

"Have you enjoyed our day together?" Hershel murmured, and she smiled.

"Of course."

"Not too boring? We didn't ever get too far from home…"

"The hoofer ride got us further into the province," she argued with a smile. "Though, I guess I never really realized how bad you are at riding them."

He scoffed, but his eyes glittered with amusement. "I never rode them before I met you, you know. Growing up I never owned one…I didn't even ride one during my time as Master Healer. I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing to ride beside."

"Not at all. It just means we're going to have to do it more often." Her hand moved into his hair, and she studied the strange white patches. They looked so stark in the moonlight, and her heart sank.

"What's wrong?" Hershel was studying her closely.

"The Island is gone, right?"

"It's gone, Myrah. Vanished. Iona says it doesn't even exist in the departed realms."

She exhaled slowly, taking comfort in that. She felt him squeeze her hand.

"I'm here to stay now. Here to be your husband, and Raiyn's father." He kissed her, and she could feel him smiling through it. "We can grow old together, as we dreamed…"

Her heart skipped at that thought; a few weeks ago, such an idea had been painful to think about. Now it was her reality. She smiled a little. "Unless something else happens," she pointed out, only slightly joking.

"Myrah…"

She opened her eyes to see his bearing into hers. He smiled, looking far more relaxed than he had back before she had ever lost him.

"It's alright now. Things are going to be alright now."

Myrah pushed herself up as she stretched out her back. "Sometimes, I can't help but be anxious. The Island is gone, but there are still accidents or sickness or cruel people. I just have to keep reminding myself that just because the future is unknown, I don't have to fear it." She looked up at the stars and sighed. "I'm used to planning ahead and working toward goals. But I've learned over the last year that life is great at throwing unexpected things at me. Some were so terrible, I didn't think I'd make it through." She felt Hershel squeeze her hand, and she turned to smile at him. "But some were things that I didn't even know I would want—things like your family not hating me anymore. I have to remind myself that the thing I've learned the most is that I am strong, but I don't have to row my boat alone."

"You own a boat?" Hershel teased softly, but he sat up to sit next to her. The Western Leader rolled her eyes.

"Western saying," she reminded dryly. "We have to row with the boat we got…but that doesn't mean we have to row alone."

"Ah…well. Can I join you on your metaphoric boat?" he murmured, and she laid on his shoulder.

"I think you are my metaphoric boat," she replied. She thought he'd laugh, but he seemed really quiet. Looking back at him, she realized he looked sad. "Hershel?"

"If I was your boat, then what did you do when I sank?" he murmured. She shook her head.

"That's just it. You never did sink. I thought you did…I thought I was drowning. But even before you came back, I realized that you had already taught me so much about myself. Even your memory became enough to keep me afloat. Of course, your family chipped in when they could. Though, Pippa seemed to trade off bailing my boat and lighting it on fire…"

Hershel laughed outright, and Myrah closed her eyes happily as she snuggled in.

"It's amazing that after everything we've been through, we're finally here now," he mused. "But after gleaning every happy moment from the horrors of our past, we deserve to be happy now."

"Just remember you aren't invincible, even if you came back from the dead," she reminded from her place on his shoulder. She felt him chuckle again.

"I promise I'll be careful, if it makes you feel better," he murmured through kisses. "I've gotten a second chance with you and Raiyn…I'll never do anything to jeopardize that. After everything, we can finally focus on raising our son."

Myrah's smile faded as she felt her inner doubts crop up. Before she could think better of it, a confession slipped out. "But…what if I'm not good enough?"

Hershel moved, and Myrah was forced to sit up as he looked at her in confusion.

"Good enough?"

She felt stupid for even saying anything, but the insecurity that had been cropping up over the past weeks was trying to make itself known.

"Myrah?"

"You're a perfect father, Hershel," she admitted at last, squeezing his hand. "Raiyn is in good hands, as long as he's with you…"

Hershel furrowed his brow, and Myrah sighed.

"I've had longer with him than you have, but already you have surpassed me as a parent. Sometimes I see you, and I realize that maybe I don't have what it takes to be a good enough mother."

"That's ridiculous," Hershel argued softly, and she shook her head as she looked away.

"Before you returned, I didn't realize how inadequate I was. But seeing you with him, I've realized that I would have ruined him if I had raised him on my own. Without you, he would have…"

"Myrah." Hershel's voice had become firm, and the authority in his tone made the Western Leader look up and meet his eye at last. "You are a wonderful mother. I don't know how you can't see that."

"But I'm not like you!" she argued. "I can't calm him down in a matter of minutes, or make him laugh for hours on end. I can meet his needs, but that's the bare minimum, isn't it? I've never been good at showing my feelings…at giving love…and sometimes I'm just afraid that I'm going to ruin him."

"You've had to do all the hard parts alone," Hershel argued, leaning forward. "Carrying him to delivery on your own…raising him these last three months. He's beautiful, Myrah…happy and healthy. Even a less qualified healer than myself could see that he's more than had his needs met."

He kissed her. "You are a marvel; one that has never ceased to amaze me. It's the reason that I fell in love with you. Raiyn will love and need you more than anyone. You are our rock; our constant through all the storms and calamities that have threatened to drown us all." His hand was in her hair now, and she felt chills race down her back as he smiled. "My myrah flower…clinging stubbornly to the rock where nothing else could have grown."

She studied him a moment before shaking her head. "You should leave the poetry to your namesake," she murmured softly. He smiled as he leaned in.

"Don't doubt yourself, Myrah. You of all people have no reason to doubt your abilities. Raiyn is going to thrive with you for a mother. He already is thriving." His hand moved down now, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. "You shouldn't have ever had to do it alone, Myrah. If I could have been here…to help you…" He paused, his expression becoming serious. "But you won't be alone in this…never again."

A breeze came through, stirring Hershel's hair. Myrah stared at him, and for a moment, she saw the memory ghost she had faced on the Island. The one who had looked at her with the same gaze full of love.

"I was never alone." Her voice was soft, but strong. Hershel seemed surprised, but she continued adamantly. In her mind's eye, she remembered the night Raiyn was born. That moment when there had been a hand in hers. "It was hard…but you didn't leave me alone, Hershel."

She smiled as a hand came to rest on his chest, fiddling with the latches on his shirt. Hershel leaned in, and she shivered with pleasure as he kissed a small trail along her jaw.

"I love you," Myrah murmured to him, her fingers finding better hold on the shirt latchings.

"You are everything I could have wished for," he murmured in reply. "And you were wrong…"

"About what?" she challenged softly. For a moment, he pulled back long enough to meet her gaze. His dark eyes sparkled with mirth as he grinned.

"You aren't bad at showing your love, Myrah. I've always found you to deliver wonderfully in regards to that."

Myrah scoffed, shaking her head at his insinuation. By now, she had managed to undo the shirt latchings. In the distance, a sniffer howled as Hershel pulled her close.

* * *

Theo chewed his lip, fiddling with the parchment on the table once again. It was his first meeting since he and his parents had rearranged his priorities. He wondered what the other leaders would think. Would they take it as a weak move? Or a smart one? He would be working more closely with Ottan and Tala for the next quarter, and he wondered if they would care. Maybe they would be happy because they would be able to try and take advantage of him.

_Maybe I should have tried to work with Myrah and Ymil instead. Except that I need to learn how to work with the East and South better at some point anyway._

He straightened the parchment pile once again, wondering when his parents would get here. Ironically, even though they held these meetings at _their _fortress every month, it felt like Cole and Keyda were always the last to arrive.

A knock sounded, and Theo looked up expectantly. As the conference room door opened, he smiled and stood.

"Myrah!"

He made his way over to greet her, but stopped dead when another figure came into the doorway. Heart pounding, the Heir scanned the man quickly.

The letter had been true, then. Not that he thought Myrah would lie to him, but he couldn't believe it. Master Hershel…_alive. _He had wanted so badly to go to the west and see for himself…but he also didn't want to intrude. After all…he remembered what it was like to get pulled back from the Departed Realm. He wasn't himself at first, and he hadn't wanted anyone to see him like that.

But Hershel was here…in the flesh. In the doorway. White patches in otherwise black hair…sporadic tattooing…but none of that really mattered. What mattered was if Hershel was the _same,_ or if he was going to be like Theo was—scattered and unsure.

"Theodynn." Hershel finally spoke, giving Theo a small smile at last. "It's good to see you."

He maintained eye contact, which Theo knew was something he had struggled with when he had gotten brought back. And he seemed to recognize him. After staring a few moments longer, Theo's eyes filled with tears and he crossed the distance quickly to give his old Master a hug. Hershel seemed to be expecting it, and Theo heard the healer exhale slowly as Hershel embraced him back.

"Master Hershel, I'm _so sorry__…" _Theo started, the guilt that had been eating at him for a little over a year squeezing at his insides. Hershel pulled back.

"No, Theo. There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

Theo scanned Hershel's face, and the healer sighed.

"You cannot blame yourself just because you can't stop all the evils in the world. There are probably many people to blame for the Island and the atrocities that occurred over a year ago…but _you_ are not one of them." Hershel's expression became pained. "I…can't really remember what happened on the Island itself. If I did anything to harm you while I was there…"

"Harm me?" Theo was shocked. He supposed it made sense that Hershel didn't remember exactly what happened; perhaps Iona had erased his memories of his death, just as Amber did to him all that time ago. "Hershel, you saved me. You came and convinced the Island to let Haiven and I go. That's why I feel so terrible. If I had just avoided capture in the first place…"

"I still would have died."

Hershel cut in so bluntly that Theo forgot what he was even saying. Myrah stiffened from her place a few feet away, but the healer's expression was calm as he met Theo's eye.

"I was dying regardless…and if I hadn't gone, the Island would still be at large. I would have had to face it eventually, Theo…whether or not it had captured you first. If anything, it was my hesitation in facing it sooner that led to your capture. I would ask your forgiveness…"

"Nothing to forgive," Theo said quickly. Myrah laughed a little as she came closer, putting a hand on Hershel's arm.

"Perhaps it would be easiest for you both to just know that neither of you blames each other," she pointed out with a small smile. "The Island was truly at fault for everything."

Theo nodded. It was hard for him to really convince himself that he wasn't at least the reason that Hershel had been forced to return to the Island, but the knot of guilt inside of him did loosen a little at Myrah's words.

The door opened again, and Ottan scoffed. "Can't get inside the meeting room, with you all bunched at the door," he complained. "You and the heir plotting something, Myrah? More schools and that nonsense?"

Theo, Hershel, and Myrah moved to make room.

"They aren't nonsense, Ottan," Myrah pointed out coolly, though her eyes glittered. Theo knew it was a debate they had often over the last year. "The classes have shown real promise over the last few quarters. We'll have schools in the south yet."

"Not while I'm in charge," he argued, but a smile tugged at his mouth just the same. Theo couldn't help but smile. Ottan tended to pick fights with everyone, but while he and Tala had more of a back-and-forth insult war going, Ottan and Myrah tended to get involved in more logical debates. They acted like they couldn't stand each other, but Theo had a feeling that they both enjoyed defending their points of view while trying to discredit the other.

"And who is this?" the southern leader demanded, gesturing at Hershel. "The man who _doesn__'t want to be involved in politics?"_

He sneered as he said it, and Theo stiffened. He remembered all too well how Hershel reacted to such patronizing behavior before he had died, and the Heir waited nervously to see if Hershel's eyes would flash with rage. But the healer merely smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed," he said softly. "But I was just leaving."

Theo wasn't sure whether to look away or not as Hershel gave Myrah a goodbye kiss. Ottan scoffed, and Theo looked over to see that the leader was uncomfortable. The Heir couldn't help but grin; had he _ever_ seen the southern leader uncomfortable? Ottan looked over and met Theo's eye before scowling.

"What's the look for, boy?" he demanded, and Theo shook his head. He turned to see that Hershel had left the room right as Tala made her way into it. The Eastern Leader watched Hershel go in surprise, gazing after him. She finally turned to enter the room.

"Who was that?" she demanded. The leaders headed to their seats as Theo answered.

"That's Hershel…Myrah's husband."

"Myrah's? That's him?" Tala looked over at the Western Leader and scowled. "A little old for you, don't you think?"

Myrah blinked in surprise, and Theo laughed.

"He's younger than he looks," he offered, thinking of Hershel's large patches of white hair. He wondered what had happened to make him look so strangely patched together. Tala huffed as she sat, and Myrah finally cracked a smile herself.

"Yes, he's mine," she agreed, meeting the Eastern Leader's eye calmly. "Careful now, Tala…I'm not going to let anything or any_one_ take him from me again."

Tala merely rolled her eyes, and Ottan huffed. "Keep your beak in your own business, old bird," he chided, and Tala sent him a piercing glare.

"It's quite my business to know why there was an unfamiliar face in the conference room, you ego-centric Sniffer."

"You didn't start without me?" a whiny voice cut in from the doorway, and everyone turned to see Ymil pushing his way in. His arms were full of parchments as he quickly located his seat. Ottan and Tala were still goading each other while Ymil tried to sort through his many papers to assumingly find the one he wanted. Myrah was smiling down at her binding mark, and Theo's parents were still running late. He wondered if they had run into Hershel in the hall; if that was the case, they would probably be a while still. The Oni Heir pushed himself to his feet at the head of the table, grinning at the leaders he had come to know so well over the years.

"We haven't started yet," he assured Ymil, and the leaders all looked up at him. "But I suppose we might as well get going now."

* * *

"I didn't even ask my mother. The answer would have been a _huuuuge_ no. I went straight to Dad, appealed to his logical side with a full-on presentation, and got the signature. So I'm _going to the Oni realm!__"_

Dani threw her pillow into the air for good measure, and Amber laughed from her bed.

"What'll happen if your mother finds out?" she pressed, and Dani shrugged.

"Eternal grounding. She may sue the government…"

Amber raised an eyebrow, and Dani smirked.

"I'm kidding, Amber. As long as I come home in one piece, she'll be mad but fine. Though, my father and I swore each other to secrecy."

"How did you convince your dad?" Amber asked. "What kind of presentation?"

Dani laughed again. "My father works in numbers for this big company, so if you want to get him to agree to something, it all has to be written out logically. I let him know all the details: when we'd leave, when we'd be back. No overnight stays or anything…"

"And he agreed to it?"

Dani smiled.

"The fact that the Headmaster is coming with us really helped seal the deal, I'm not going to lie."

Amber was glad that Marty IV was coming along, though it still seemed strange. She had a hard time picturing him in the Oni Realm. But she knew he could be overly professional when he needed to be, no matter what he thought on the inside. She'd hope that he wouldn't say or do anything that would offend anyone, even if he made snide comments once they returned to Ninjago.

Marty III had technically not being invited, but Amber doubted that anyone would care if he came along. He was rather excited about it. According to M, he loved cultures. It was one of the reasons he traveled so much, and he stocked the halls of Marty Openheimer's with different artifacts from his travels.

"I'm glad Openheimer is coming. Even if he didn't say as much until now," Dani pointed out, and Amber glanced over.

"I'm telling M. that you said that," she teased, and Dani gasped in mock betrayal.

"Don't you dare! As far as he is concerned, I'd rather he had shipped the snake back in his place! He has yet to show her to me, you know. Just proves he's afraid that Oni-snake will love me more."

Amber laughed. "I just hope he cut his hair. Oni freak out enough about blonde hair…but _long_ blonde hair…"

"Oni's love blonde hair? _Dang it!_ I knew that I should have bleached this summer, like I wanted…"

"It's not that Oni _love_ blonde hair. It just is strange for them to see such a different color."

"I guess that makes sense," Dani said, but then she squealed. Amber looked back over in surprise at the noise to see Dani beaming. "I'm just _so excited!__"_

Amber smiled. It was crazy to think that not only did she have friends here in Ninjago, but she was really excited to take them back home to show them her other life.

"Goodnight, Dani," she tried, though she knew that there was no way her roommate would actually go to sleep anytime soon. No doubt she would be up all night, keeping Amber up as well as she shared every thought that came to her. In fact, neither of them would probably sleep until the wedding was over in a few days.

"Goodnight, Amber."

The Oni stared up at the ceiling, waiting. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I just can't believe I'm going to finally see the first realm!"

Amber laughed as she rolled over to face her roommate again.

309

"It's like embroidery…just with paper."

Haiven looked up to give Theo a withering look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, so it's a little more different than that. But I feel like it will help…honestly, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner."

His office was still small, but it felt cozy as he huddled next to Haiven in front of his desk in the Central Fortress. She scanned the parchment and ink-quill before looking back at him. His expression softened.

"Writing is just like talking…but you don't need a voice for it. It's crazy to think that the Order of Echo and Antirock doesn't have a writing system, but I guess when everyone knows everyone else and history isn't really measured…"

She squeezed his hand three times to get his attention, and then she gestured to herself and then the paper. He wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but she seemed a little nervous. He scooted closer to her and reached for the quill.

"Let me show you."

Haiven watched as Theo turned his attention to the paper on the desk. Slowly, he wrote out the strokes of different letters, and Haiven watched with a pinched expression.

"See…each of these pictures is a character…and it represents a sound. These are the sounds in my name…" He pointed to each character. "Th…ee..o..v..a..n…"

Haiven traced a finger along the name, but she froze as it smeared the first character. Theo laughed. "You have to wait for it to dry, but it's not a big deal…" He trailed off as she snatched the quill from him, dunking it into his ink pot. She dripped black spots across the desk and paper, and her face pinched again. He laughed and showed her how to dip it and scrape the excess so it wouldn't drip.

Haiven began mimicking the characters Theo had shown her, but she became frustrated when the quill wouldn't work as smoothly as it had for Theo. He chuckled as she blew her blonde hair out of her face in frustration.

"It takes practice," he murmured, taking her hand in his so he could show her the angle she would have to use the quill at for it to work properly. She relaxed in his arms, and together they dipped the quill again to start a new line.

He felt Haiven stiffen a little as he began to write different characters that she didn't recognize, but Theo just smiled as he murmured the sounds to her as they wrote it together.

"H…A…V…E…N…"

He felt Haiven inhale softly, and Theo glanced at her.

"I…actually don't know if this is how you spell your name," he admitted. Haiven reached out to touch beneath the letters, careful not to smudge them again. Theo continued softly. "Maybe we can try out several spellings, and you can choose the one you like most. Or maybe Iona would…"

Haiven cut him off as she kissed him. He stiffened; even after all this time, she still managed to catch him off guard. After a moment, however, he relaxed and kissed her back. They were both smiling as she pulled away.

"So…maybe you _do_ want to learn to write?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the paper. Theo rested his chin on her shoulder as she moved their hands back to the inkpot. "Maybe you want to try on your own now?" he prompted.

She used her other hand to squeeze his arm once, and he laughed.

"You just like me holding your hand," he pointed out, and she turned to give him a wicked grin. He shook his head, but didn't pull his hand away as they continued to practice the two names.

"My dad taught my mom to write too," he murmured as they worked. She looked over at him, and Theo shrugged. "She wasn't always a Ruler. She was a slave for a lot of her life before meeting my dad."

Haiven gave him a questioning look, and it struck Theo. "Oh…you probably don't know what a slave is, huh? You don't really have any in the Order of Echo and Antirock."

She just frowned, as if waiting for him to continue.

"There's a lot of history you've missed, you know," Theo explained. "I've only really told you a little bit, over this last year. But now that we can see each other so often, especially with you actually coming _here_ to visit me at the fortress…"

She rolled her eyes at his grin, and he continued.

"…I can finally tell you all about it. And, I mean, when you know how to read and write, you can read the history for yourself."

Haiven seemed pensive at that, and he cleared his throat.

"You don't have to, if you don't want. But language is more than just talking, Haiv. It's like reading and writing are the other two parts of it. I honestly just feel dumb for not thinking of this sooner, but even I only use writing for like legal stuff. Letters to leaders, and stuff like that. When nobody in the realm really reads and writes, it's hard to remember that it can be used for more than just lists and spreadsheets."

Haiven was moving their hands again, creating the swooping characters in her name. Theo watched proudly as she managed to make the characters more or less on her own, his hand just there for support. The characters weren't perfect, but then neither were his to begin with. She turned to him, and he realized she was looking for approval. Theo grinned.

"You're doing really well," he assured, and she tilted her head.

_You__'d say that anyways._

"I mean it…" he promised, leaning in. "You're doing perfect."

He kissed her gently on cheek, and she flushed with pleasure. They would have probably continued all afternoon, but there was a quick knock on the door. Theo looked up, but the door opened before he could even reply to the knock. Cole pulled up short when he saw that his son was with somebody.

"Oh." The Earth Master froze, looking immediately uncomfortable. "I didn't realize you had…company."

Theo was stuck trying to decide if he should play it off cool or carefully remove himself from around his girlfriend. He finally decided on a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Dad. You need something?"

"Just figured I'd ask if you've finished up the lists for the central fortress rebuild. Jaqah said she needs our approval before we're gone all day at the wedding tomorrow."

Here, Theo finally did pull away from Haiven so he could reach into his desk. He fished out a stack of papers and handed them to his father with another grin.

"Here you go. Finished them earlier."

Cole took them, but he hesitated as he stared at his son. Theo felt himself blushing under his father's scrutinizing gaze, and finally cleared his throat.

"Did you need anything else?" he asked, and Cole laughed.

"No, that was it. Have fun…" he went to leave, but he quirked an eyebrow right before shutting the door. "Just…not _too_ much fun, alright, son?"

Theo blinked. As the door closed, he made the connection. He turned beet red and scoffed. Turning to look at his girlfriend, he could see that she was shaking with silent laughter.

"You didn't think I'd get it," he accused, and she shrugged as she continued to laugh. He couldn't help but feel humiliated, but he grinned as he put his hand over hers again to write out a quick, sloppy sentence.

"Theo…is…the…smartest…Oni…I….Know…" he scribbled, with Haiven still shaking with laughter. He finished with a flourish, gesturing to the words. "There. I have it in writing that you think I'm smart."

She shook her head, moving to scribble out the words, and he wrestled her for the quill.

"Don't scribble it out!" he chided. "It's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

Her laughter faded into a soft smile as she turned to him. She finally managed to get the quill from his grip, but she just set it aside on the desk. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Haiven moved slowly and mindfully. With Theo watching silently, she pointed to herself. Then her hand rested on her heart as her smile grew a little, and she finally pointed at him. Theo studied her expression a moment longer, and his eyebrows raised as it clicked in his mind.

"Oh…"

Haiven laughed as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Theo couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Alright," he conceded softly. "Maybe _that__'s_ the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He pushed her blonde streak out of her face, meeting her eye. "For the record, Haiv…"

His heart pounded, and she smiled as she waited for him to swallow nervously.

"I…love you too."

* * *

Myrah stifled a yawn as she went into her room. She hadn't expected the last fitting for her ceremonial clothes to take so long. If only she could have fit into them, but she knew it was better to have them adjusted. She just hoped that the seamstress was true to her word and would have them done by the binding in the morning when Myrah would need them. She hoped that in the next few weeks she would get back into a solid schedule; it always felt like she was playing catch-up these days.

She pushed her way into her quarters and frowned when she saw the candlelight still flickering.

"Hershel?" Had he waited up for her? She came into the room more fully, scanning it quickly. She located her husband in the armchair in the corner, and her expression softened.

Hershel was fast asleep, Raiyn snoozing softly cuddled close to his father's chest. Myrah made her way over, not sure she wanted to disturb either of them. But they couldn't sleep in that chair all night either, surely.

She went to lift her sleeping son from his place in Hershel's arms, but despite how carefully she tried to do it, Hershel stirred and opened his eyes. With one arm, he pulled Raiyn back to his body. Then he used his other hand to grab hers, smiling up at her.

"Hey, beautiful…" he murmured, and she rolled her eyes.

"I see you still have that nasty habit of falling asleep in chairs, instead of using a proper bed," she scolded softly. His smile grew, though he still seemed groggy.

"Mmmm…it doesn't help that this chair is leagues softer than the ones in my tent," he murmured. Myrah shook her head, but she was smiling as she sat on the arm of the chair so she could put an arm around his shoulders.

"How was he?" she murmured, gesturing to their son in Hershel's arms. He glanced down at Raiyn, one of his hands rubbing the infant's black hair.

"Perfect," Hershel admitted. "He's always perfect."

Myrah kissed the side of his face, one hand finding its way into his hair.

"You tried on the ceremonial clothes I left you?" she asked. "The seamstress is finishing mine tonight, and then we should be set for tomorrow."

"They fit perfectly," he assured. "Raiyn's as well. Though he didn't like the thick cloth much…in the summer heat, I think he'd be just as happy going to the binding naked."

She chuckled with him, turning her gaze down at their son. "We'll bring something cooler, if it proves to be a hot day tomorrow," she promised. Her hand came to rest on the back of Hershel's neck. "I can't believe after all this time, I'm _finally_ going to see this secret village that you talked so much about."

"I'm surprised Iona agreed to let Tobias get bound there," Hershel admitted. "Having all the leaders come, the Rulers…and Ninjagoans, from what I hear. She's come a long way in the last year."

"She's not the only one who has," Myrah pointed out, squeezing his arm gently. He looked up at her and smiled, and she teased his hair from its tie. "Now…are you going to come to bed with me, or are you set on spending the night here?"

"Hmmmm…" He sank further into the chair, as if debating, and Myah laughed.

"Is it really that hard of a choice?" she asked, and he chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You know there's no place I'd rather be than with you," he pointed out, and Myrah stood so she could pull him up out of his chair at last.

"Me and Raiyn," she corrected. He nodded, a twinkle in his eye as they made their way over to the crib.

"You and Raiyn," he agreed. They lowered the sleeping bundle into his bed, and Hershel smiled as if at a memory. "You know…he can roll over now."

"Roll over? What do you mean?"

They made it to their bed, and Hershel climbed in on his side as he explained.

"If you put him on his back, he can roll over onto his stomach. The problem is he can't quite make it back on his own. It makes him so cross."

Myrah laughed as she made her way across the bed to where he was lying. "I hope he figures it out soon…I'd like to think our son would be a problem solver," she teased. She moved to be right next to him, and Hershel wrapped an arm around her.

"He's nearly there," he promised. "Faster than Syn, if I remember right...though that was a long time ago. Pip beat him to crawling, though. At least, I'm pretty sure she did. I swear she was zipping around my tent before I thought it was humanly possible."

"Crawling…" Myrah repeated sleepily, and Hershel kissed her temple.

"He doesn't have long now. Soon he'll be getting into absolutely everything. And then it won't be long before he's walking…talking…"

She smiled, but a part of her ached. "I forget that he's going to grow up," she admitted. "Sometimes I just picture us like this forever…with him always being our tiny son, in that crib…"

Hershel kissed her hair gently, and she closed her eyes.

"In a way, he'll always be like this to us," he murmured. "Sometimes I still see Syn like that, you know. Might be why I get so protective."

Myrah just smiled as she snuggled close. He still smelled like herbs and dust…but it might just be because he spent so much time in the library these days, drinking that tea he liked. Reading scrolls, trying to decide what to do with his time. Taking care of Raiyn…

"Are they coming to the binding tomorrow?" Myrah mumbled sleepily. "Syn and Tolan?"

"They're invited, as far as I know. Pippa mentioned as much at our lesson today. She's about as happy as Raiyn is about the ceremonial clothing."

Myrah smiled; she could picture as much. Their conversation drifted off, and soon Myrah could feel Hershel's breathing become long and slow. She knew she should let herself sleep; it would be a full day tomorrow. But she couldn't help but lie awake to fully appreciate the moment. After all the heartache and suffering and fear from the last year, it filled her with such golden bliss to just be here. To have Raiyn snoozing peacefully a few feet away…to have her husband back with her. To feel so safe and complete in his arms.

"I love you…" she murmured, though she knew Hershel was asleep now. She didn't mind, though, and she kissed his shoulder gently before finally drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

310

"AMBER!"

The Oni stiffened. She turned to see Dani barreling down the hall—surprisingly fast considering that she was in heels. Amber smiled as her friend reached her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S TODAY!"

"Dani! You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you!" Amber chastised, but she couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you went with that dress; it looks great on you."

Dani beamed as she smoothed the purple-and-magenta leopard print. "Thanks…but _girl!_ You look _fantastic!__"_

Amber blushed. "Oh…thanks!"

Dani scanned her and then nodded. "Red really is your color, Amber. I guess Openheimer was right about it not being pink after all. Just don't tell him I said that."

"She won't need to; I got it straight from the source."

Dani and Amber whirled to see M. standing nearby. As promised, the youngest Openheimer was sporting a new haircut. He looked much more like his old self now, dressed in a nice button-up and tie. His eyes twinkled as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"You do look nice," M. pointed out, and Amber felt her blush deepen. But she just smiled.

"Thanks. You too…glad to see that you got your hair handled."

"Well, I'd hate to make a bad first impression to the Oni Realm," M. said, and Dani scoffed.

"First impression? I thought you've already been to…"

The pianist was cut off as Amber dug an elbow into her roommate's ribs. Dani looked over in confusion, but another figure was coming down the stairs into the lobby of the school. Everyone looked up as Marty IV joined them.

"I assume we'll be setting off soon?" he asked neutrally, his gaze on Amber.

"Um…yeah. My Dad said that he'd be bringing the dragon. He can take most everyone, since it's a small crowd."

"Dragon riding? Quite exciting!" Marty III said as he joined the crowd last. Amber scanned the small, well-dressed group and smiled. It was odd that they were the only ones making their way to the Oni Realm, but she wasn't sure who else would even be interested in going to Tobias's wedding. The entire council had decided against it—she could feel their fear and unease when they had said as much. She wondered if it was because they were afraid of the Oni or afraid that they would just get trapped there forever. The only other people who probably should be there would be Tobias's own immediate family, but Marty IV had told her that he didn't actually have any family left. It made her sad; she wanted to know what happened, but she didn't want to pry.

A dragon roar echoed from outside, and everyone jumped but Amber. The Oni turned with a smile. "That will be my Dad there."

"We're going to ride a _dragon?!__"_ Dani's voice was so high-pitched, it was almost painful. Amber nodded.

"Will we all fit?" Marty's tone was still professional, and he looked skeptical. However, Amber could sense that the headmaster was actually uneasy.

"I can transport one or two people with me," Amber offered. She immediately turned to M, who smiled, but then Marty IV cut in again.

"M. will be traveling with me," he explained coolly, and Amber shrugged. She had assumed as much. M. was standing behind his father, and Amber tried not to laugh as her friend made a face at the back of his father's head.

"Can I transport with you?" Dani asked, her face full of awe. "I've never done it! Well…I mean…except for that time out of the cave. But I didn't know what was _happening._ It was over before I could appreciate it!"

Amber turned to her roommate and smiled. "Sure, Dani. Let me get everyone else situated first."

The group headed out into the sunshine, where a large Four-headed beast was waiting on the large tailored yards in front of the school. Cars on the nearby streets slowed as people ogled it out of their windows; it was a rare sight.

From the top of the dragon, a figure waved. Amber couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, Dad!" she called, and Cole dismounted easily.

"Heya, Ams," he said with as he came over to give her a hug. For a moment, Amber leaned into her Dad and smiled at the musty dragon smell. Then she turned to the others.

"So, the Opeheimers will be travelling with you," she explained to her father. "Dani will be coming with me."

"Sounds good," Cole said with a smile. Amber studied him in the sunlight; even with the wrinkles by the corners of his eyes and his peppering hair, her father still looked ready to take on anything. Which was good, if she was forcing him to travel alone with the Openheimers. Once upon a time, no one was more caustic to her father than the old headmaster and his successor.

"You'll be ok?" she couldn't help but whisper, and Cole gave her a wink.

"I've handled worse," he reminded softly before turning to the men. "Alright gentlemen, let's get you situated…"

M. waved at Amber, and she returned it. She hadn't seen him next to his father and grandfather since she had said goodbye to him at the train station. Amber was surprised to see that though her friend wasn't quite as tall as his father yet, he had already outgrown Marty III. Honestly, how did he get so _tall?_

"See you there, Amber," Cole was saying, and she turned her attention back to her father. "We're all just meeting at the Central Fortress, and then we are going to take hoofers to the village. Apparently, Theo's the only one who's allowed to transport directly into the village without making Iona lose it. And even then, I wonder if she even knows."

Cole's eyes twinkled, and Amber laughed.

"I can get to the Central Fortress, Dad," she said with rolled eyes. "In fact, I'll beat you there."

"We're going to your fortress?! Yes! Now you can finally give me that tour I've always wanted!" Dani squealed as she shook Amber's arm. Amber just laughed.

"We better get going then," Cole said challengingly, and Amber laughed.

"There's no way you'll beat me, Dad," she argued, and he smirked.

"The old Ultra-dragon has some juice left," he teased. The dragon spread its wings as if to prove Cole's point, and Marty IV looked sick from his position behind Cole.

"I certainly hope you aren't planning on _racing_ with us on…."

The headmaster's words were lost as the Ultra-dragon shot into the sky. There was a scream, and Amber couldn't tell if it was from M. or his father. She and Dani couldn't help but laugh as they watched them gain the proper altitude.

"Geez, now I had wished I had gone with them," Dani teased. "I would have loved to be witness to Openheimer losing his lunch…"

"Which one?" Amber asked, her eyes still following the dragon's receding silhouette. Dani laughed.

"At this point? It's going to be all of them!"

Amber grinned. "Going _up_ isn't even the hard part," she countered. "Just wait until they actually realm jump. Then the dragon dive-bombs _down.__"_

Dani just stared, and finally she shook her head. "Your kind are _intense,_ Amber," she pointed out. Amber rolled her eyes and grabbed her friends wrist, and Dani bounced excitedly. "I can't wait! And a wedding to boot…everyone dressed up."

"Bindings are a little different than weddings, remember," Amber pointed out, and Dani nodded.

"I know." She scanned her friend one last time. "You really do look pretty, Amber. And I see that you went with roses in your hair today instead of poppies."

Amber shrugged. "They were in season."

Dani's expression became conspiratorial. "The question is, how did Openheimer know what color you'd be wearing? Guess he must have known you'd default to your favorite…"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice? His tie was poppy red, Amber. He _purposely _dressed up to match you!"

Amber blinked, trying to remember. "No…"

"You can't refute the _facts!__"_

"It was just a coincidence!" Amber argued, and Dani smirked.

"Sure. Is it a coincidence that your face matches your dress now?"

Amber scowled, her face burning. "You're being ridiculous again," she chided as she glanced back at where the dragon was a mere dot. "And at this rate, my father really _is _going to beat me!"

Dani didn't look apologetic as she grinned wickedly, but she was quiet so Amber could focus. Using her embarrassment to fuel the transport, they disappeared with a flash of light and one last squeal from Dani.

* * *

"This place is _huge!__"_

Amber laughed as she tried to keep up with Dani.

"Dani, we don't have time to explore much. Maybe later…"

"Are those horns!? Mounted to the wall? That's kinda…mmmm," Dani shuddered, but then something else caught her eye and she was running off again.

"Dani!" Amber tried. Everyone else was no doubt getting on hoofers, and she didn't want to miss the Openheimers trying to ride the strange beasts. Her roommate finally skidded to a stop, but only because she nearly ran right into a couple of Oni coming around the corner.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry!__" _Dani gushed, but she didn't even give Jaqah a chance to reply before the pianist blurted on. "Oh my gosh, your eyes are so _pretty! _I can't get over how many different variations there are! And your hair! How did you get it braided like that?"

Jaqah just stared, and Amber caught up quickly.

"Sorry, Jaqah. This is Dani…."

"It's my first time here," Dani cut in, bouncing. "But you probably knew that. Or…probably guessed it because you've never seen me before and I _can__'t stop talking…" _The girl's gaze drifted down to where Jaqah was holding hands with the man next to her. Dani looked up at Ret, as if noticing him for the first time, and Amber couldn't quite cut into her roommate's gushing in time. "Oh my gosh! Is this your husband!? Are you married? Err…I guess it's called bind. Bound?..."

Jaqah and Ret both flushed, immediately dropping each other's hands. Amber resisted the urge to facepalm as she grabbed her roommate by the shoulders.

"That's enough, Dani," she scolded, before shooting Jaqah an apologetic look. "She's just excited…umm…sorry, we'll go now."

"It was nice to meet you!" Dani called as Amber carted her away, and Amber almost missed Jaqah's under-the-breath comment to Retrevan as they headed down the hall.

"I would never survive in Ninjago."

Amber probably should have been more embarrassed, but all she could picture was both Ret and Jaqah's faces as someone finally just addressed the hoofer in the room that everyone had been dancing around for years. Dani looked quizzical as Amber burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

The village was teeming with life, and Amber couldn't help but smile as she looked around. The last time she had come, there was still a lot of reconstruction going on. But now everyone seemed happy and the village looked more or less rebuilt. Of all the villages she had visited over the years, she had to admit that the people who lived in this one seemed the most carefree.

People looked up as their company of hoofers arrived, and she could see flickers of unease enter the villager's faces. Apparently their care-free nature didn't extend to strangers.

"So, this is a typical Oni village?" Marty III asked from his hoofer behind her. She had thought that the Openheimers would struggle riding the strange, lanky animals, but they had all caught on quickly. When she had pointed out as much, M. had explained that horse riding was a long held Openheimer tradition. Apparently, hoofer-riding wasn't too different.

"Well...not really typical," Amber admitted. "We didn't even know this village existed until a year ago…"

"OH LOOK!"

Amber's history lesson was interrupted as Dani pointed out a child running through the streets. Amber smiled at Pippa; even though she was just a blur, her fluffy hair made her instantly recognizable. Dani beamed as she dismounted sloppily.

"It's my friend from Theo's party! I'm going to go say hi!"

"Wait…"

But Dani had already darted off, and Amber sighed as she dismounted as well. Behind her, the three Openheimers did the same.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" M asked, and Amber shrugged.

"She'll be fine. I mean, probably."

He raised an eyebrow. "Probably?"

Amber couldn't help but smile. "Pip's probably the most dangerous person here, and she's already befriended Dani, so…"

"Pip?"

"My word…is that a real blacksmith?" Marty III commented, seemingly talking to himself. "Fascinating! Everything is so industrialized now in Ninjago, you don't see genuine craftsmen anymore…" He began wandering off in the direction of the blacksmith, and Marty IV stiffened.

"Father, don't just go wandering off…"

"MARTY!"

Everyone jumped at the booming voice, turning to find the speaker. A tall Ninjagoan man dressed in colorful Oni clothing beamed at Amber, M, and his father from a few yards away. He was baring down on them, and Amber was interested to see how Marty IV would react.

The Headmaster smiled. "Tobias." He held out a hand, but Tobias ignored it completely as he enveloped the shorter man in a huge hug. Marty IV stiffened, but then Amber heard him chuckle softly as he embraced his friend back. Tobias pulled back and put his hands onto Marty's shoulders, studying his childhood friend with a giant grin.

"Marty. Look at you…how do you age so fantastically? You don't look a day over 35."

Marty shook his head. "It's good to see that you have kept that youthful vitality you've always had."

Tobias laughed again, a large, boisterous guffaw. "Indeed…but it's like I always say, adventure keeps the heart young!" He turned his gaze to Amber, bowing low. "Princess Amber…a pleasure as always."

"Don't call me that, Tobias," she reminded, but she was smiling. "Congratulations; it's a big day for you."

"The biggest!" he agreed, and then he turned to M. The teen was standing stiffly, as if not sure how to act, and Tobias held out a hand. "And here's the grown tater-tot himself. Marty…or, I suppose, he goes by something else. You'll have to remind me…"

"M," the teen said stiffly, accepting the handshake. "I go by M."

"M! That's right! Has a sporty tone to it, doesn't it? M. I like it!"

M. smiled hesitantly, and Amber knew he was uncomfortable. But he didn't seem as hostile to Tobias as he had been the first time they had met. By now, a middle-aged Oni woman had come up to stand next to Tobias.

"Father is wondering where you are," she chided, but Tobias immediately put an arm around her to turn her towards his friends.

"Pallo, I want you to meet my best friend: Marty Openheimer IV. This is his son, M., and of course, you know Prin….Ambassador Amber. Friends, this is my fiancé, Pallo."

The Oni blinked and finally lifted a hand in greeting, though her expression remained slack. Tobias didn't seem to notice her discomfort as he leaned in to whisper loudly to Marty.

"You should find yourself an Oni, while you're here."

The headmaster flushed slightly. "Tobias…" he scoffed, but his bushy-haired friend was continuing.

"I'm serious, Marty. There's just something about Oni women…they're smart, strong, empowered…not to mention _beautiful_."

Marty smiled a little at that, and Amber was relieved that he was at least amused. "I had a woman like that once," he reminded. "Can't say that it worked out for me."

Tobias laughed once, but then immediately sobered. "Yes…I heard something about that. But the thing that makes Oni different is that they are _terrible _liars."

That surprised Amber, and Marty raised an eyebrow. Tobias rushed to explain.

"They have this blunt honesty about them…most feel no need to hide intentions. If they hate you, they tell you to your face. If they want to run you through…"

"Tobias." Pallo looked less amused as she stared at her fiancé, and Tobias chuckled.

"Well…it's a trait I respect, at any rate," he offered, and Pallo rolled her eyes. By watching them, it would be hard to tell that the curvy Oni had any feelings towards Tobias at all. But Amber could sense that she did respect and care about her off-the-wall fiancé, even if she looked unamused right now. She gave Tobias a quick squeeze from where her arm was around his waist.

"Not too long," she chided. "Father will think you've replaced him."

"Tell my dear friend Ferguson not to worry; I will attend to him shortly," Tobias assured, turning to look fondly at Pallo. She finally smiled a little, nodding before turning to go. Tobias watched her walk away before turning back to Marty.

"Aren't I a lucky man?" Tobias asked, visibly swelling with pride. Marty IV couldn't help but smile. He seemed relaxed, which surprised Amber. She would have thought all of this would have put the Headmaster more on edge, but seeing his childhood friend seemed to mellow him.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Tobias," he offered, but his friend was interrupting him again.

"Ah! The other guests are arriving. If only I had time to introduce you to them all."

"Honestly, that won't be necessary…"

"There's Myrah, the leader of the Western Province, with her newly un-deceased husband. And their son, by the looks of it…"

Amber turned in surprise to see Myrah and Hershel standing at another entrance of the village, talking with Iona. Theo had told her all about how Hershel had made a miraculous recovery, but it was still crazy to see him in the flesh. He looked different; the white patches in his hair were definitely new.

"Did you say…newly _un-_deceased?" Marty asked, baffled. Tobias laughed.

"Oh, Marty…you wouldn't believe _half_ of the stories I have to tell you…"

"I've _never_ believed half the stories you've told me," Marty countered with a rare grin. He seemed pensive as he studied Tobias with a calm expression. "It seems you've finally discovered that adventure of a lifetime you always spoke about."

Tobias's expression became wistful, and he turned to look at where Pallo had wandered off too. "All that and more, Marty. All that and more."

22


	105. Legacies and Heirs: Chapter 105

311

"I've never seen the village this full," Theo mused, standing on the edge of all the binding chaos. He felt Haiven squeeze his hand twice and he looked over to smile. "Is it weird for you, having all these people here?"

She shrugged, but she was sticking closer to him than usual. Haiven was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress with a beautiful embroidered design around all the hems. It was the first time Theo could remember seeing her wear something that purposely exposed her relic tattoos.

Theo was dressed in a shirt that she had made that matched hers, with dark brown trousers. He still had his silver armband around his arm; it didn't bother him as much to wear it anymore.

"You look beautiful," he murmured with a goofy grin, happy to see that she had actually pinned her hair up and out of her face. She looked far more confident when she wasn't trying to hide behind it like a shield. Haiven rolled her eyes and Theo laughed when she squeezed his hand three times.

"Prince Theo!"

Theo looked up in time to be tackled by a huge sniffer. He laughed as Baffa licked his face, and finally managed to push the old sniffer off of himself. Pippa was close behind, looking sheepish.

"Bad Baffa! I told you, you can't _tackle people!__"_

"Heya, Pip," Theo said as he managed to push himself to his feet. Baffa barked, and the Heir scratched the sniffer under its chin. "Heya, Baffa."

"There are too many new smells here," Pippa explained sagely. "It's making him go crazy."

"Oh, wow!"

Theo looked up to see another girl running up next to Pippa—a Ninjagoan in a blazing leopard-print dress. Her hair was swept up, and Theo tried to remember where he had seen her before.

"This dog is beautiful!" she exclaimed, immediately going to pet Baffa. The sniffer whirled and snapped, and the girl only just managed to jerk her hand back in time.

"No, Baffa!" Pippa scolded. "Don't eat the yellow ones. We don't know where they've been."

"Dani!" Theo finally remembered, and the girl looked up at him as he smiled. "You're Amber's roommate; you were at my birthday party."

"That's right!" she beamed, seemingly forgetting that she had almost just lost her hand. "And you're Theo, her brother."

He nodded, and then turned to where Haiven was watching the exchange warily. "This is my girlfriend, Haiven," Theo explained. He didn't notice Pippa make a face before carting Baffa off on some other adventure. The Heir glanced away from Dani to scan the rest of the crowd. "If you're here, that means Amber's here too?"

"Uh, yeah, somewhere," Dani acknowledged, but her eyes were round as she stared at Haiven. "Oh my gosh, your tattoos are so _cool!_ I would _kill_ to get tattoos all over my arms like that! But of course, my parents would in turn kill _me.__"_

Haiven blinked, not seeming to know what to say. Theo felt a knot of anxiety; it was the same thing every time he had to explain that Haiven wasn't going to talk back to someone who had never met her before. He didn't think it was something she should be ashamed of, but Havien always seemed so sad when he had to explain as much for her.

However, Dani wasn't actually pausing to let Haiven say anything, her ramble continuing as she shifted from foot to foot.

"This is my first time here in the First Realm, you know. Amber said that more people here have tattoos and that they have meaning so I _know_ you probably didn't get them all over your arms just for fun or to rebel or anything but they really are wicked cool and I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable for me to say so. Gosh…my feet are already _killing_ me in these heels! You guys are wearing those sandals, and those are _much _more practical. I don't think I've seen a single set of heels on any Oni…I only wore mine because June said that I would stick out like a sore thumb if I wore flats to a wedding but like I stick out like a sore thumb here _anyways_ because I've got bright yellow skin. In Ninjago I never felt so _yellow_ but here…"

"Dani!"

Theo looked up and smiled as he saw his sister coming over. She looked a little worried as she reached her roommate.

"I told you to stick close," Amber reminded. "I mean, it's not that you aren't allowed to be here, but people might get upset if you're just wandering on your own…"

"I was just talking to your brother and his girlfriend!" Dani explained with her normally cheery voice. "Haiven's tattoos are soooo cool! I have some _major_ jealousy right now."

Amber glanced up, and Theo watched as she studied the markings covering both of Haiven's arms. It occurred to him that no one had really seen this side of Haiven, and he felt his girlfriend's grip tighten on his hand under the Xinta's scrutiny. But Amber finally smiled.

"They do look cool," she offered, and then turned to face Theo at last. "Heya, Tay."

He grinned as he reached over to tug her horn. "Heya, Ams. You look pretty cool yourself; I've never seen you wear your hair like this."

She flushed, her hand going up to where her hair was pinned in curls all around her horns. Rather than a poppy wreath, she had a few red roses tucked in next to the horns' bases.

"Oh, um…I just thought I'd try something different," she said. She tried to sound nonchalant, but he could tell from her little smile that she was pleased.

"You look good. Does this mean that your MIA dance partner made a reappearance after all?" he teased, and her flush darkened.

"I was coming to a binding," she snapped. "M. has nothing to do with it!"

Theo couldn't help but laugh, and Amber blew a stray curl out of her face in annoyance.

"You're pretty blinding, in all that yellow," she pointed out, and he just shrugged.

"I think I should wear yellow more often," he teased. "Then I can actually match the rest of my family."

Amber's brow furrowed in confusion, but then the joke hit home and she rolled her eyes.

"Our skin isn't _that_ vibrant," she scolded. "Besides, Mom's just as pale as you are."

"Fair enough," Theo agreed. They scanned each other a moment longer, and Amber's expression softened.

"It is a good color on you," she finally admitted, and he laughed.

"Phew, glad it finally won your approval."

"It looks _better_ on Haiven than you, but I mean, you don't look _awful._"

Theo tried to think of a comeback, but then someone was calling to Amber and Dani. He glanced up to see the youngest Openheimer waving from a group of Ninjagoans.

"You better run," he pointed out. "I think your date is looking for you."

Amber scowled again. "He's _not_ my _date!__"_

"But you guys are matching…"

"Right? That's what I said!" Dani pointed out, and Amber flushed darker and grabbed her roommate's hand.

"C'mon, let's go…"

"We're going to go find Iona," Theo cut in, turning to glance at Haiven. "She's conducting the Binding, if you can believe it. Tobias asked and she actually said _yes._ Come find me afterward Ams…we need to catch up."

"So you can tease me some more?" she countered, but her eyes were twinkling. "Maybe I'll just head right back to Ninjago instead, and avoid your teasing altogether."

He pouted. "Aww…come on, Ams…I don't mean anything by it. Plus you tease me just as much."

She finally smiled. "Fine, you hoofer-brain. I guess I'll see you after the binding."

He grinned and she finally left, Dani in tow. The bespeckled Ninjagoan gave both him and Haiven a quick wave, and he waved back.

"See? I told you she likes you," he told Haiven as his sister left hearing range. Rather than answer, he felt Haiven kiss his cheek. He looked over at her with a smile. "C'mon, we better go find Iona. I'm sure she has a whole list of things she wants me to do before this party gets started."

* * *

"How do I look?" M. asked with a grin, tossing a scarf over his shoulders dramatically. Dani laughed outright, but Amber seemed to be considering it.

"It looks a little strange with the suit…" she started, and M. rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't serious…"

"M, take that off. We don't know where it's been."

M. glanced up to see that his father had come over, scowling at him. He removed the scarf, putting it back on the stall. He kept forgetting that his father was here; it really was putting a damper on this whole trip. Though, part of him was glad that with the headmaster here; it meant that M. didn't have to try and hide something else about his life.

"It's a perfectly clean realm, Dad," M. commented dryly. "They don't have _fleas.__"_

"We're here for an event. We aren't tourists."

The headmaster's tone was clipped, and M. scowled. But he didn't bother talking back; he could tell his father was uncomfortable. By pushing it, M. would only make everything worse.

"Where's Grandpa?" he finally asked.

Marty pressed the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I don't know. Which is why I'm not letting you out of my sight as well."

"Oh wow!" Dani broke into the father-son conversation as she pushed past them. "Look, Amber! That woman has horns like you!"

M. looked over to see an incredibly old woman walking a ways off. Sure enough, she was sporting two curved and gnarled horns. Even though she was really old, there was something about the lady that made M. feel like she shouldn't be messed with.

"I'm surprised more Oni don't have horns."

M. almost missed his father's quiet thought, and he looked up to see the headmaster staring at the woman pensively.

"Few Oni have horns, you know," M. explained, puffing his chest a little. "Only the really powerful ones are born with them. They're called Xinta."

"Hmph." His father finally looked away, and M. didn't miss the fact that Marty IV glanced at Amber before turning back to his son. "You seem to know a lot about this culture."

"My best friend's a Xinta, Dad. Her culture might have come up once or twice."

He waited for his father to get after him for being sarcastic. To M's surprise, Marty smiled a little. "Yes, I suppose it would."

Dani was dragging Amber off, and M. went to follow. His father put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his escape.

"M…"

He sighed and turned to face his father. "Yeah, Dad?"

Marty opened his mouth, but then closed it. He reached up to fiddle with his mustache, as if he didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say. M. cocked an eyebrow and his father cleared his throat. "I'm sure you've learned a great many things on your travels. At some point, I want to talk more about your future plans."

There it was. M. knew it was coming, but it was interesting that his father called them _his_ future plans. Like the headmaster was actually all right with M. planning his _own_ future. M. felt his throat grow tight at the thought of it. Maybe it was a stupid reason to get emotional, but he had been preparing for this conversation since he had gotten off the train. He was sure he would get back and his father would try to force him right back into his old mold…

"M?" Now his father seemed concerned, and M. wiped at his nose hastily.

"Sure, Dad. We can talk. But I guess you should know…"

Marty lifted an eyebrow, and M. could tell his father was steeling himself. The teen couldn't help but smile.

"I'm coming back to school this fall. I still don't know exactly what comes after graduation, but…I think I'm ready to head to that point."

Marty IV sagged visibly, and a strange expression flickered across his face. M. could tell his father was relieved, but there was something else he couldn't quite place. He felt his father squeeze his shoulder as the headmaster cleared his throat.

"It will be good to have you home."

* * *

"Uncle Hershel!"

Hershel looked up and smiled as Pippa came running over. He grinned as she reached them, and Baffa barked happily.

"Heya, Pip."

"Can I come over after the binding is _finally_ over?" his niece demanded. "I wanna learn how to transport better, then it won't take me so long to get to the village from my house."

Hershel chuckled. "We may have time for a quick lesson today, Pip. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to teach you transporting."

She pouted, and Hershel scratched Baffa behind the ears. Beside him, Raiyn was squeaking as he reached out for the large sniffer as well, and Myrah was tsking at him as she grabbed his hand. Hershel looked back at Pippa as she tugged on his arm.

"Then what can you teach me today, Uncle Hershel?" she demanded. "If I can't learn transporting yet?"

He rubbed his chin as if lost in thought.

"How about I teach you…how to turn into a gecko."

Pippa's eyes bulged in shock, her mouth dropping open. Her reaction didn't last long as Hershel began to laugh, and his niece's expression twisted with contempt.

"You're _not_ funny, Uncle Hershel," she huffed, folding her arms. He reached down to tweak her nose.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, Pip," he offered, and she rolled her eyes as she turned to Myrah.

"Can I hold Raiyn? He likes me…and I don't mind him so much anymore."

Hershel watched as Myrah carefully handed the four-month-old over to Pippa. Then Hershel felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Syn smiling at him. He returned it.

"I figured you were somewhere around, if Pip was here," he pointed out. Syn shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm always _around,_" she teased. She was scanning him, and Hershel tried not to shift under her gaze.

"Presentable?" he finally asked. "Or…a little crazy?"

"What?"

"How do I look?" he explained, and she laughed.

"You look fine, Hersh. Honest, your hair isn't _that_ bad."

"Who said I was asking about my hair?" he asked in mock panic, his hand going to his patchworked locks. Syn rolled her eyes.

"You look happy," she pointed out. "Happy and healthy. Nothing else matters."

He smiled easily. "You look beautiful, by the way. New dress?"

She flushed a little, and looked down.

"Kind of. It's technically an old one, but I reworked it a little. Cheaper than trying to buy all new cloth or an entirely new dress."

Hershel scanned it thoughtfully, and finally recognized it. "Your binding dress."

She laughed. "Yes. I haven't worn it much since then, you know. It never fit right, after having Pip. And…well…" she shrugged again. "I haven't really had much to wear it to."

Hershel smiled. "Why don't you wear it to dinner? We've been meaning to have you all over…things have just been so busy."

"I'll agree to dinner," Syn countered, her eyes twinkling. "But I've had far too many meals in those cold fortress walls. Why don't you bring Raiyn and Myrah to see the new tent."

"I've seen the new tent…"

"But you haven't _eaten_ in it!" Syn laughed. "Just say you'll come, Hershel."

He smiled as he adjusted one of the flowers in her hair. "Shouldn't you ask Tolan first?"

She scoffed. "Tolan won't care…"

"I'm not sure that's true. He still looks at me like I'm going to explode, you know. I think he'd like the prior warning."

His sister just smiled. "Maybe I'll ask him," she conceded. "Though, it would serve him right not to get much prior notice. Make up for the dinner party _he _threw all that time ago without _my_ permission."

Hershel's smile faded a little thinking back on that. It didn't really feel that long ago, especially to him. But it was reassuring that his sister was willing to make light of such a disaster of a night.

"It'll feel good, getting back at him for that," Syn finished with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who are we getting back at?" Tolan had appeared at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Syn turned with a mischievous look as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll tell you later," she promised, and he raised a suspicious eyebrow. But he didn't press any further as he turned to his daughter.

"Give Myrah back the Squirt, Fluff. The Binding's starting; we have to go find our seats."

Pippa frowned, but she did as she was told and handed Myrah the infant. Raiyn babbled at her, and Pippa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered as she headed over to her parents.

"I'm serious about dinner, Hershel," Syn said, before her eyes darted over to Myrah. "I hope you'll come."

The leader's expression softened, but then Syn, Tolan, and Pippa were headed off. Hershel smiled as he heard Tolan's muttered question. "What dinner?"

"We should finally find our seats," Myrah murmured as she slipped an arm through Hershel's. He turned to see her smiling softly. "I know where _I__'m_ supposed to sit, technically…but I have no idea where you're supposed to be. These things would have been easier if you had agreed to share my political standing…"

Her copper-streaked eyes twinkled, and Hershel knew she was just teasing. He leaned in to kiss her gently.

"We'll figure it out," he promised, and they began walking through the beautiful village towards the field where everything had been set up. Myrah looked around as they walked.

"This place really is breathtaking," she pointed out. "Just imagine the history a place like this would have."

"You know, I think they would benefit from someone coming to record just that," Hershel pointed out, squeezing Myrah's hand. "Iona hasn't been keeping any kind of record. I asked her about it recently, and she said her brain was record enough."

"Sounds like Iona," Myrah agreed. Hershel's gaze drifted across the homes carved into the wall they were walking next to. He caught sight of a small splash of color, and he smiled as he reached out to pluck the flower off it's precarious perch. He turned to hand it to Myrah. Her eyebrows raised, and she dropped his hand so she could accept the gift. Neither of them said anything, but Myrah's eyes grew misty as she studied the sturdy bloom.

Raiyn babbled again, trying to stuff his fist into his mouth. Myrah turned to her son, smiling as she tickled his nose with the myrah-flower. Raiyn blinked in surprise, and he reached out to grasp the bloom tightly in his other hand. Hershel smiled as he reached out and rubbed Raiyn's head.

"It's a beautiful day," Myrah murmured, and Hershel took her hand again.

"The best kind of day."

312

"It was a nice ceremony," Cole pointed out. He gazed off at where Tobias and Pallo were being congratulated by the Openheimers. He would have never guessed that this is where things would lead after meeting Tobias for the first time. But he was glad everything had worked out for the bushy-haired adventure enthusiast. Honestly, in hindsight, he couldn't picture a better ambassador for the Oni realm.

"One of the best binding ceremonies I've ever been to," Theo joked as he came over, and Cole rolled his eyes.

"Isn't this the only binding ceremony you've ever been to?"

"I was invited to Syn and Tolan's…even if I don't really remember much," he pointed out, and Cole laughed. Keyda was standing next to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up now to talk to Theodynn.

"Well…this is the _last_ binding that I want to be invited to for a _long_ time," she said pointedly, staring at her son. Theo laughed, and Keyda pointed a finger. "I'm serious, Theodynn."

"I've told you a hundred times, Mom…" he chuckled. "Though, mine might not even be the next binding, technically."

"Who on earth do you think will get bound?" Keyda asked, furrowing her brow. Theo thought about it.

"I dunno. Maybe Ret and Jaqah, if she ever pops the question."

Cole ruffled his son's hair. "If _she_ ever pops the question?"

Theo pushed his father off of him with a grimace. "Dad…you of all people know how hard it is to get my hair to behave. And don't tell me I'm wrong about Ret and Jaqah…it took me awhile to get there, but I'm finally caught up now."

They all laughed, and a figure in red came up to join them. Amber shook her head.

"What are you all laughing about?" she demanded, and Theo looked over slyly.

"You and your new boyfriend…"

"What?!" Keyda demanded, whirling on Amber so fast that the Xinta threw her hands up.

"Shut _up, _Theo!" she snapped. "For the last time, M. and I are _just friends!__"_

Theo shook with laughter, and Keyda relaxed.

"Where is your old dancing partner?" Cole asked. "I suppose they'll all want to be heading home soon."

"Marty IV is probably the only one who _wants_ to leave," Amber pointed out. "I left M. and his dad talking with Tobias and I think Marty III is talking with one of the leaders."

"Which one?" Keyda asked. "That could be dangerous."

Amber smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not stupid. He's with Ymil, discussing the difficulty of Ruling the province that everyone else picks on. Dani's interrogating everyone. She talked to Blist earlier, and the girl was surprisingly _not_ as rude as I remember her being.

"Because Dani gushes over everyone," Theo pointed out. "Blist likes having her feathers preened. As long as it isn't Pax preening them."

Amber rolled her eyes, but then she tilted her head. "You still wanna talk, Tay?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"Don't take too long; we're going to have a dinner with everyone at the Central Fortress before everyone heads back to Ninjago," Cole called out as Amber and Theo began headed off. They both waved in acknowledgement, and then continued on their way.

"Cole…how seriously do you think Amber and her friend are?"

Cole laughed and turned to kiss his wife. "You worry too much," he pointed out, and she scoffed as she wrapped her other arm around him as well.

"Can you blame me?" she murmured, and he kissed her lightly.

"If this was a Ninjago wedding, there would be dancing," he pointed out, and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why there always needs to be a special occasion for dancing. If it's something we like to do, we should be allowed to just _do_ it. We don't need people's permission…"

Cole raised his bushy eyebrows. "So…like right now?"

Keyda blinked, and Cole lifted her by her waist to spin her around.

"_No!_" she laughed. "Not _here! _People are going to think we've lost our minds…"

"Maybe I have," he pointed out as he finally lowered her to the ground. "You know, my mind is not what it used to be. Not to mention that I'm overcome with the sudden need to walk in a box…and you just got done saying we don't need _permission__…"_

Keyda shook her head, but she was smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My stupid Idiot," she chided as she kissed him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Amber asked, following her brother up another steep set of carved stairs. He turned to give her that goofy grin he always did, gesturing with his chin to keep following him. The Xinta rolled her eyes, but obliged. They reached the top of one of the walls that circled the secret village like embracing arms. Theo walked a little further before taking a seat on the edge of the plateau wall, patting the spot next to him.

Amber sat next to her brother. She gasped as she turned and looked at the village from this point of view. People walked around the streets in their colorful garb, and she could make out the dragons taking a noon-time nap in their nests.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She glanced over to see Theo staring down at it all with a wistful smile. Amber gave him a suspicious smirk of her own.

"Is this a spot you come with your girlfriend?" she accused, and Theo laughed before glancing over at her.

"We've been here once or twice," he admitted. "But it's special for other reasons too."

"What other reasons?" Amber demanded. A warm summer breeze rustled her hair, and a curl tickled her nose. It seemed that her hair was falling out after the day's festivities. It was no great loss; Amber began pulling the pins out of her hair so that it could tumble down.

"See how happy the people are here?" Theo was gazing back down on the village, and Amber tried to pick out expressions from their vantage point. With her focusing on emotions, however, she realized she could pick up on the general feelings of the area.

"They are pretty happy," she admitted. "Not as guarded and cut off as other villages…except they do get skittish around strangers."

"They didn't grow up fearing their own emotions. They didn't grow up in a war, where they were taught to hate and live in constant fear and paranoia. I mean…Dragons and Oni have been living here _together_ for centuries without any big problems."

Theo had that gleam in his eye—the one when he gets excited about something. Amber couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. She carefully tucked the last of the hair pins in a pocket so she could return them to Dani later.

"I guess that's true," she offered, and Theo took a deep breath of the fresh summer air.

"It gives me hope, every time I see it. Because _this_ is the real goal, isn't it? Not just having Oni living in Oni land and Dragon living in dragon territory. Maybe we'll never be able to completely integrate…but I can't wait to have more places like this. Everyone living in peace."

Amber smiled at her brother, reaching out to slug him lightly.

"Don't get too carried away," she chastised good-naturedly. "There will always be problems, Tay. Don't set your sights on a _perfect_ realm, or you'll always be depressed when you can't achieve that."

"I know things won't be perfect. It's just nature that some things won't work out. But what if we really are past the times of war…what if we live to witness the wounds of the past closing completely? Sometimes I think about the future, and I just…" he laughed outright, kicking his legs like he was a little kid again. "I just get so excited about how amazing it could be. More schools and bindings…more people unlocking and embracing their powers. Oni and dragon working for a better world…_learning_ from each other rather than taking from each other."

Amber thought about what Theo was proposing, and couldn't help but look back down at the village. These people were hardly perfect, but she had to admit that they did have a good thing going. As suspicious as they were of her and other "outsiders," they had a fierce sense of community that was rare among Oni, from her experience at least. And that community did include Dragon-kind, without any kind of prejudice or bias.

"Your future does sound nice," Amber offered at last. She leaned on her brother's shoulder, and smiled when Theo wrapped his arm around her. "If only we knew the future Ruler…we could ask him to make sure that things like that happen."

Theodynn laughed. "I might be able to pull some strings," he offered.

"You know the Heir of the Oni?" she asked in mock-surprise. Rather than answer, Theo tugged at her horn. They fell into silence as they were lost to their own thoughts.

"Hey…Tay?" Amber finally asked, and she felt him squeeze her shoulder.

"Yeah Ams?"

"You ever just sit and think of everything that's happened over the past years? Sometimes it feels like only yesterday we were all living at home in the fortress. But now…" she trailed off, trying to think of how to put it. "Does it make sense to say that it feels like we're actually on our own paths now? To finally become whatever it is that we're going to become"

Theo was silent, and Amber blew another curl out of her face.

"That sounded dumb," she muttered, but Theo shook his head.

"It doesn't sound dumb, Amber. I know exactly what you mean."

Amber's gaze traced the streets of the secret village. She caught sight of the Openheimers, now speaking with her father. Down another path, Dani had cornered Tobias, and they seemed to be engaged in an energetic conversation.

"Sometimes I still can't believe that I moved to Ninjago…that I met people there that I actually _like. _ That I have friends." The thought made Amber get misty eyed, which made her feel stupid all over again.

"You're an amazing dancer, Ams. We always knew you would do well in Ninjago. You're going to be the most incredible person in that whole realm, just wait," Theo offered with a smile. "Especially now that you're going to be winning all those competitions."

"I'm not planning on _winning_ them this early!" Amber argued. "Professor Snyder just said it would be good for me to get the experience!"

"I'd like to see the Ninjagoan who can beat you at dancing," Theo argued with a mischievous grin. "Mainly so I could teach them a lesson myself."

"Shut up," Amber ordered with an eye roll. "You don't have time to track down dance protégés anyways, Mr. Future-Ruler."

"It's not as bad now," Theo offered. "I've discovered this nifty skill called _delegation.__"_

"Pshh…"

"You know, for as annoying as Ymil is, I gotta hand it to the guy. Whatever you tell him to do, he gets it done."

"Sounds like something the other leaders could abuse," Amber mused, and Theo chuckled.

"I've had to have a talk with Ottan about overloading poor Ymil for that very reason. But would you believe that Ottan actually listened to me somewhat without demanding me to do something ridiculous, like fight in the pit?"

"He's too scared of Mom," Amber pointed out, before giving her brother a squeeze. "And I think that he respects you, Tay. I think they all do."

"Yeah," Theodynn smiled as he stared off into the distance, where a few dragons were visible flying in the clear skies. "It doesn't feel like they all look at me and see a naïve five-year-old anymore."

"Exactly. _Everyone_ can tell that you've graduated into the class of naïve twelve-year-olds."

Amber's thought was cut off as Theo pinned her to him, tickling her side. She squealed and gasped as she finally broke free.

"Tay!"

He just laughed, and Amber couldn't help but smile. It felt so good, just being here with her brother. Seeing him so relaxed and happy…and feeling relaxed and happy herself.

Theo looked back down at the village, catching sight of where Myrah and Hershel were heading for their hoofers.

"There really has been so much that happened over these past years, huh?" he mused. "Who would have thought that things would actually work out for all of us?"

Amber stared down at the people who had gathered here for the binding. Her friends, M. and Dani. The unlikely Ninjagoan ambassador. Tolan and Syn and Pip…Hershel and Myrah and their baby. Her parents. All had been through so much, she knew…all facing their own struggles over the past years. Finally, Amber turned once again to the boy sitting next to her. Or, would it be more accurate to call him a man now?

"Tay?"

He turned to smile at her again, and she cocked her head.

"You're one of the greatest people I know," she pointed out. "Caring and brave. Do you think it's true, what they say?"

He blinked, seeming surprised both at the unbidden compliments and the question. "What who say?"

"About names having meaning. Mom and Dad named you Theodynn because they wanted you to have courage before fear. Do you think that's why you've always been so brave? Because of something as simple as your name?"

Theo seemed to be thinking about her question. She wondered if he thought she was being strange, with all these pensive questions, but Theo's own gaze became distant as he seemed to gaze past her.

"Even the Greatest Legacies are only as strong as the Heirs that shall carry them on."

Amber blinked. "Who told you that?"

"The Island."

Despite the summer heat, Amber shivered. "Why would you bring the Island up?" she asked, and Theo ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I can't help wonder about things like that. When people say that names have meaning, or that we're all part of some greater destiny or legacy…I'm not sure I agree with it."

Amber swung her legs lightly. "Why?"

"Because I like to think that we're not so much heirs to someone else's paths as much as creators of our own. I mean…at the end of the day, isn't that what everyone should be free to do? Find their own path? Write their own destiny?"

Amber shrugged, but then movement caught her eye. Hershel and Myrah were riding across the desert now, headed home. Her gaze lingered on Hershel's shrinking figure as she thought about what Theo was saying.

"I could be wrong," Theo offered when she didn't say anything, and he shrugged to let her know it was all just speculation anyways. "But wouldn't the future be better if people were set on making it _better_ than the legacies of the past did? This realm has plenty of legacies that lasted for centuries… things like hatred, war, and secrecy. I don't really want to be Heir to all of _that._ Mom and Dad certainly didn't tie themselves down to that sort of ideal when they took over."

"I guess that's true," Amber pointed out. "And I can't help but think that you'd be the same cloud-headed idealist with a heart of gold, no matter what. Even if your name _actually_ meant "war-monger of death."

Theo laughed outright. "Thanks for the faith, sis. But I guess I know what to name my firstborn child…"

She slugged him harder that time. "Don't you dare!"

"Just as an experiment. To see if all this name-meaning stuff has any real influence," he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"You realize that if Mom hears you talking about baby names, she'll lock you up for _life,_ right?"

He laughed again, but winced at the truth in her words. "Don't worry, Ams. I'm no where _near_ that point in my life. And I think I can come up with something a little better than 'warmonger.'"

It was strange to think of her brother _ever_ getting bound…of having children of his own. Perhaps it was still a ways off, but it would happen eventually. Maybe that was the true realization that kept her pensive at times like this. The future wasn't just some looming thing in the distance…it was _here,_ now. It was in bindings like todays…it was in family dinners and competitions and days spent goofing off with her friends. It was the daily decisions that really determined their futures, just as much as the big things they had faced over the years.

Amber closed her eyes as she snuggled close to her brother.

"I'm glad you're my brother, Tay."

She felt another tug on her horn as he murmured back.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world," he promised in that cheesy way he had. "And for the record…you're a pretty great little sis."

They hugged for a little longer, but eventually Amber could hear her father calling up to them. It was time to return to the central fortress.

Theodynn released her so he could push himself to his feet, and Amber followed suit.

"I suppose it's time we return home, Madame Ambassador," Theo teased, giving her a mock bow. Amber rolled her eyes, but then she curtsied.

"Lead the way, Sir Ruler-in-Training."

He laughed again and headed to the stairs with a hop in his step. He turned to grin at his sister one last time before heading back down to their lives.

"C'mon Ams… the future awaits!"

Amber was close behind as the emerged back into the village, full of friends and family. It was times like this that she didn't mind being overwhelmed with the emotions of those around her. Walking into the feelings of happiness, excitement, and belonging felt better than even the warm summer rays.

It felt like home.

_THE END_

_Epilogue_

"It's about time you got home."

Tolan had barely stepped into the tent, and Syn was already pushing something into his hands. He blinked. "What…"

"Peel these, would you?" she said, but he knew it was more of a command than a question. He looked down at the roots, and scoffed.

"Think you can order me around?" he asked, and she kissed his cheek.

"Yes," she challenged, raising an eyebrow. He studied her for a moment and scoffed.

"Only you," he finally said, and Syn squeezed his hand.

"That's more like it," she teased as she headed back to the meal she had been preparing. Tolan came over as well, trying to find an empty space on the work counter that he could use to peel. He whistled low.

"Are you planning on feeding an army?"

"I just wanted a _nice_ dinner, for once, Tolan. Not just stew or loaves or fried tubers…"

"You know your brother can exist on tea alone, right? There's no way that we can eat all of this."

She smirked as she patted his stomach. "Guess you'll be eating well this week, hmm?"

He rolled his eyes and got to work. Before they knew it, the tent had grown dark and Syn was lighting the candles in their lanterns. A sniffer howled, and soon Pip was pushing her way into the tent.

"Are they here?"

"You were supposed to be home by dark," Syn said by way of answer, frowning at her daughter. Pip just shrugged.

"I wasn't far away," she argued before launching back into her previous question. "Why aren't they here? I thought they were coming for dinner tonight!"

Syn smiled as she and Tolan carried the last of the meal to the floor so it would be ready when the guests arrived.

"They're just running a little late, Pip," she offered. "Go get the extra sitting mats from the back room."

Pippa huffed as she headed to the back, and Syn could hear her muttering something along the lines of "they don't live that _far__…._is it _that hard_ to get here on time?" Soon she was dragging the mats to the front of the tent.

"Don't drag them, Fluff. Those are _new.__"_ Tolan pointed out. He had been polishing a dagger, and sheathed it as he came to help his daughter lay them out.

"Why did you buy new mats?" Pippa asked after they had finished. "Last time they just sat on my bed mat and they were _fine._"

"We need a proper set of mats if we're going to have company over," Syn argued, and Tolan smirked.

"I grew up just sitting on the floor," he pointed out to Pip. "But your aunt's _leadership_ and all…"

A hoofer whinny cut into his point, and Pippa looked at the door in excitement.

"They're here! They're here!"

Sure enough, the door flap pushed open a few minutes later and Hershel made his way in.

"Heya, Uncle Hershel!" Pippa exclaimed, running over. His wife came in soon after, with Raiyn swaddled to her with a thick scarf. The fluffy-haired seven-year-old turned to her next. "Heya, Myrah."

Hershel and Myrah both smiled, but they didn't even have a chance to reply before Pippa had grabbed Myrah's hand.

"Come sit by me."

Everyone was taken by surprise, especially the Leader. Myrah glanced at Hershel, and he shook his head.

"Seems you've replaced me as the favorite," he pointed out, and Myrah just blinked as Pippa brought her over to the mats.

"These ones are new. We figured you had to have new ones cuz you're the leader so you can't just sit on the floor like normal people."

_"Pippa!"_ Syn hissed, and the child sighed. She was sick of getting in trouble for things that everyone else already _said._

Neither Myrah or Hershel seemed upset as they took their seats; in fact, Hershel had that look on his face where he seemed to be trying to hide his amusement. Once they were seated, Pippa shoved her face into Raiyn's.

"Why's he sleeping? It's not _that_ late," she complained, and Myrah chuckled as she glanced at Hershel.

"Solves the mystery of why she wanted _me_ to sit by her," the leader murmured, and Syn couldn't help but smile as she overheard. But then the curly-haired healer watched in horror as Pippa poked Raiyn's face. Syn snatched her daughter's hand.

"Pip!" she scolded, and Pippa turned to pout.

"I just want him to wake up! He's so boring when he's sleeping."

"I'm sure he'll wake up later, Pip," Hershel offered. "Hoofer riding just always puts him right to sleep."

"That will be bad for when he's older," the child pointed out sagely. "If he falls asleep while riding a hoofer, he's gonna fall off."

Everyone laughed except Pippa, who looked puzzled by their amusement.

"What?" she demanded, and Tolan passed his daughter a plate.

"Serve up the guests, Fluff," he told her, and she huffed. She filled the plate with the steaming food, but then sat back down on her mat and defiantly took a big bite. Tolan and Syn just stared, and Pippa fixed them with a glare as she swallowed.

"_I_ want to eat first this time!" she demanded. She didn't seem as mad when everyone laughed at her again, no doubt hoping it meant she wouldn't be in trouble for her defiant behavior.

"Alright, Pip. You can lead the meal today," Hershel agreed with a smile as he began filling two plates with food for him and Myrah. Pippa dug into her meal happily, not waiting for further permission from her parents. Tolan sighed, and Syn shook her head as she tried to hide a smile.

"One of these days, I'm going to put you through guard-training, Fluff," Tolan said. " You've got to learn a little discipline."

"I don't have _time_ for guard training," Pippa said, putting her nose in the air. "I'm too busy being Uncle Hershel's apprentice."

"I didn't realize our training took so much of your time," Hershel pointed out with a smile of his own. "You're only around for an hour or two every day."

"Because I still have to go out with Baffa," Pippa explained. She sounded annoyed, like she was having to explain the obvious. "He gets all hyper if we don't go running out on the beach and stuff."

"Oh, _Baffa_ is the reason you spend all your time running around like a wild thing?" Syn teased, and Pippa shrugged.

"It's worth it, if it helps him out."

They all laughed again, and Hershel's eyes twinkled as he took another bite. "I didn't realize that being my apprentice was the only discipline training you're getting. We better add a few more chores to your daily list."

"No! Not _more_ chores!" Pippa complained, and Syn laughed.

"That's part of being an apprentice," she pointed out. Pippa folded her arms crossly.

"Then I should at least get apprentice tattoos," she pointed out with a huff. It was not the first time she brought it up, and Syn and Hershel shook their heads at the same time.

"Pip…" Hershel started, and the child took another large bite.

"It's not _fair!__"_ she pointed out around food in her mouth and Tolan raised his eyebrow.

"Swallow first, Fluff."

Pippa began sulking, though she did as she was told. The adults ate, and for a few minutes, there was quiet. Syn finally broke it, looking up at Myrah.

"You've started another year of classes by now, haven't you?"

The leader nodded. "Though many of the students from last year are returning again this year to learn more…so we've had to come up with further subjects to teach them since they already know the basics of reading. Though, all of them could definitely still improve in that regard."

"You could teach them about sniffers!" Pippa seemed to forget that she was sulking as she got up from her mat to run to the back room. Tolan sighed and called out to her.

"Fluff! We haven't finished eating yet."

The girl darted back into the room, carrying a bundle of papers. She plopped back onto her mat and dumped the papers next to Myrah.

"I wrote a book about them!" she said proudly, and Myrah paused in her eating to pick up the collection of papers. There were pictures of something that must have been Baffa drawn on every page, with scribbled notes like "eats treats," "licks a lot," and "runs fast" jotted around. A smile tugged at the leader's mouth, but she tried hard to treat the work as professionally as the child obviously considered it.

"There is probably a lot about the nature of sniffers that the students are unaware of," Myrah finally conceded, and Pippa nodded sagely.

"Yup. You should show them my book. And then put it in the library."

Myrah turned, and she and Hershel made amused eye contact.

"I wouldn't want to take it from you; you've obviously worked hard on it," the leader finally pointed out. Pippa shrugged.

"I can make another one," she said sagely. Syn sipped her tea with a twinkle in her eye.

"So that's where all my parchment has gone. I wondered what kept happening to it."

Pippa flushed then, stabbing a roast tuber. "You can get _more_," she pointed out. "'Specially now that Dad makes those expensive weapons."

"That's more a hobby than a livelihood," Tolan pointed out. Everyone was finishing up with their meals by now, and Pippa ate the last bit of meat with gusto.

"All done!"

"You are not," Syn chided. "There are still vegetables on your plate…"

"I don't _need_ to eat the vegetables!" Pippa complained. "Vegetables are _useless!__"_

"I haven't taught you very well, if you believe that," Hershel pointed out with a smile. "Vegetables are good for you, Pip."

"Are not!"

"Finish your food," Tolan instructed, and Pippa groaned.

"You're all _ganging up on me!__" _she complained. After a minute, she stuffed all the vegetables into her mouth at once, and basically swallowed them whole. She made a face and everyone blinked in surprise.

"That's one way to do it." Hershel pointed out.

"You're lucky you didn't choke, Fluff," Tolan said, and Pippa stuck out her tongue at him as she picked up her plate and carried it to the wash-bin. Rather than get angry, Tolan rolled his eyes.

"Are you still able to make weapons, then?" Myrah asked, turning to the guard. Tolan shrugged.

"I have to save up for the materials, but there's a village that lets me use the forge for a reasonable fee."

"Make anything recently?" she asked before sipping the after-dinner-tea Syn had set out. Tolan shrugged again, and Syn rolled her eyes.

"Don't be fooled by his nonchalant nature," she advised, fixing her husband with an amused look. "He's secretly dying to show off his work."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Tolan countered, seemingly fine to sit and finish the last of his loaf. Myrah and Syn made eye contact, and the healer pointed over to a large sword leaning up against the fireplace.

"That's his latest," Syn said, and Myrah pushed herself to her feet so she could make her way over to it. Tolan didn't react, though his eyes followed the leader over to the fireplace.

Myrah unsheathed the long blade and began to study it closely. She gave it a few practice swings, though it was hard to do it justice with Raiyn still bundled up against her. Eventually the leader turned to meet Tolan's eye.

"It's a very sophisticated blade," she evaluated. "You don't see workmanship like this anymore."

Tolan shrugged again, but everyone could tell he was pleased with the analysis. Myrah looked back at the blade, testing its weight.

"Well balanced…and surprisingly lightweight for such a long blade. What's your secret?"

Here Tolan smirked. "Wouldn't be a secret if I shared."

Myrah couldn't help but smile grimly at that, and she sheathed the sword. "Perhaps I'll have to commission a set of blades for myself."

Tolan looked surprised, but Pippa answered before her father could.

"You would have to pay us a _lot_ of money," she pointed out smugly on her bedmat. Myrah laughed, and Syn sighed in embarrassment.

"Pip…"

"It's expensive, and Myrah's _got_ lots of money," Pippa sniffed, not at all apologetic. Myrah came back over to sit next to her husband, and Hershel took her hand.

"I'm sure we can come to a good agreement," Myrah offered to Pippa, and the child nodded as Tolan spoke up.

"What would you want? A broadsword like that one?"

The leader looked up at Tolan's inquiry, and the leader glanced back at the weapon against the fireplace.

"I wouldn't need something that long," she admitted. "A short sword would be plenty; just something I can carry around with me." She paused as she thought. "Can you make smaller things, like balanced throwing knives?"

Here, Tolan's smirk grew. He seemed to be thinking back to something that amused him, and he finally nodded.

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

Myrah was going to say more, but she looked down as she felt Raiyn start to move around. He was blinking awake, fussing.

"Look who's finally awake," Hershel pointed out as he reached out to rub his son's hair. Raiyn was not appeased. Finding he couldn't escape his bundled confinement, he began to cry. Pippa immediately threw her arms out.

"Give him to me! He likes me!"

"He's hungry, I think," Myrah countered as she stood. "I'll go feed him."

Hershel smiled at her as she headed into the back. Pippa trailed along after them, insisting that Raiyn would feel better if she came too. Tolan sighed and pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm gonna take Fluff outside to spar," he told Syn, and she smiled.

"Probably a good idea," she pointed out, and watched her husband follow her daughter into the back room. She finished off her tea and she turned to look at where her brother was downing the rest of his own in one gulp. She couldn't help but laugh, and he looked up to see what she was laughing at.

"Still have the same little habits," she pointed out, and he smiled. Syn set her cup down so she could start cleaning, and her brother stood to help her.

"How have you been doing, Hersh?" she asked as they collected dishes to take to the wash-bin.

"I'm doing well," he promised, and she could tell that he actually meant it. She nodded.

"You look happy. Have you figured out what you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I read a lot in the library…there's so much that I don't know about the history of the realm. I still believe the Healers' records to be the most accurate…but they don't include everything."

"You still doing Healing?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Sometimes. I'm actually teaching a little in those more advanced classes at the Western Fortress. Basics in healing and stuff like that."

Syn smirked as she began to scrub the dishes. Hershel found a towel to help dry the dishes after they were washed, and she handed him the first plate. "I thought you hated teaching?"

He returned her smile. "I don't like teaching adults…it's hard to teach people who assume they know more than you. But children aren't so bad."

"The classes are all children, then?"

"For now. Theodynn wants to expand the school to include adults, but we would need more teachers." He tilted his head. "If you want to teach, now would be a good time."

She laughed. "I'm not sure how good I would be."

"You're a great teacher, Syn."

The curly-haired woman shrugged a shoulder as she scrubbed another pot, but she was smiling. "How's Myrah been? And Raiyn?"

"They've been great. Healthy and happy. Myrah's more relaxed now…there were a few nightmares in the beginning, but things seem to have gotten better now. I think it helps for her to know that I'm not just going to disappear one of these days."

He said it lightheartedly, but Syn knew he wasn't really joking. She just nodded; she understood that feeling well. Sometimes it still seemed strange—one minute it felt like the year without him had been a dream, and the next it felt like it was a dream having him back.

"Raiyn's starting to sit up by himself," Hershel pointed out, adding another dried dish to the growing stack on the work counter.

"He's going to be crawling in no time," Syn realized, and Hershel smiled.

"That's what I think too." He grew quiet, and Syn glanced over to see him looking pensive. She wondered if he was thinking about the year he had missed. She reached out with a sudsy hand to squeeze his, and he looked up.

"Raiyn is lucky," Syn pointed out with a smile. "He's got great parents looking out for him."

"He's got more than just parents," he pointed out, squeezing her hand back. They continued to work until the dishes were completed, and Syn went to lift the bin full of dirty water.

"I've got it, Syn," Hershel offered, taking the heavy bin from her. She went to argue, but he just winked at her as he gently took it from her.

"Thanks," she offered, and he nodded as he carried it out of the tent to dump it. Syn watched him go and hugged herself. He really was so much happier now…and it gave her mixed feelings. She was happy and relieved that he had finally gotten the life he deserved. But it still made her ache that he had to wait so long.

"Did my husband leave without us?"

Syn turned to see Myrah coming back into the front of the tent, carrying a much happier Raiyn. Syn shook her head.

"Insisted on taking the waste-water out."

Myrah smiled. "Such a troublemaker," she murmured, and Raiyn mumbled as if in agreement before stuffing his fist into his mouth. It wasn't long before Hershel came back in, and he smiled as Raiyn laughed and held out his hands towards his father.

"Feeling better now?" Hershel asked the infant as Myrah handed him the baby. Hershel gave the baby a little toss into the air, catching him deftly while Raiyn giggled uncontrollably. Then he turned Raiyn so the baby could see Myrah and Syn. "Tell your aunt thanks for inviting us to dinner, son," he said. Raiyn responded by trying to stuff both fists into his mouth at once.

Syn laughed and reached out to wiggle one of Raiyn's toes. He squealed and Syn beamed at him.

"You're welcome," she offered, though she geared the words towards her brother and sister-in-law rather than her nephew. "Are you headed back to the fortress now?"

Myrah answered before Hershel could, taking her husband's arm. "We don't need to go back right away," she offered. "But we don't want to intrude."

Syn smiled easily. "Why don't you stay a little longer, then?" she offered. "Pippa will be upset if she finishes sparring just to find she didn't get to spend any time with her cousin after all."

"I think we'll be needing more tea," Hershel pointed out, shifting Raiyn to his other hip as his son reached up to yank on his white-and-black hair. Syn headed over to her stores while Myrah went to collect the kettle from its place on the floor.

"Don't worry," Syn offered, meeting her brother's eye as she pulled a jar off the shelf. "I have some of Phos's favorite blend."

"But you've got to promise to sip it this time," Myrah pointed out as she came over to set the kettle on the counter. "You're going to choke one of these days…"

Hershel laughed. "I can try," he offered.

Syn poured water into the kettle, and suddenly Pippa was bursting back into the room.

"I did it!" she yelled "I _did it! I beat Dad!__"_

Everyone turned in surprise, and Raiyn watched his energetic cousin with wide eyes as she jumped around. Syn laughed.

"Come boil this water for us, Pip…."

"I was doing so good and then Dad tried to hit me with a sneak attack but I dodged and…"

"Don't believe anything she's saying."

Tolan had entered the room by now, and Syn laughed as caught sight of her husband. He was grimacing, half-covered in mud.

"What happened?" she asked while laughing, bringing the damp cloth Hershel had used to dry the dishes over. She wiped the mud off Tolan's face as he met her eye grimly.

"Fluff cheated."

"I did _not!_ You slipped _on your own!_ I just took advantage of the situation, like you always tell me to do."

"You slipped on mud? It's been dry lately…where did you find mud?" Syn chuckled as she finished cleaning her husband's face and neck. He shook his head.

"Some idiot must have dumped their waterbin too close to our tent. Who's stupid enough to…"

He was cut off as Hershel began laughing. Everyone looked over, suddenly knowing the culprit. Raiyn began laughing too, as he generally did when he heard his father laugh.

It wasn't long before everyone had joined in.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_The Heirs _has been such a fun project for the past year, and knowing that there are people out there willing to read and even get excited over this monstrously large thing (not even sure what to call it…a story? A collection of stories?) is such an amazing feeling. Probably the best feeling a creator could have, honestly. Now that we've reached the end of posting, I've gotten really reflective. So if you like cheesy, reflective things, I guess keep reading lol.

I love it when people write and say that my characters are relatable, because it means that there are more people in the world like me. I always joke that writing—and especially this ridiculously long fan fiction/universe thing—is basically a form of therapy. It feels like I take all my flaws and give them characters, and realize that they have a place in the world and that those flaws make them beautiful.

I'm Theo blaming himself for things that aren't his fault, and being constantly accused of living in my own world where I don't know what's going on.

I'm Amber pushing people away because she's already convinced herself that they won't like her.

I'm Keyda being angry at not being able to control things in her life, especially when it regards people she loves.

I'm Cole trying to stay positive even when it feels like everyone else thinks optimism is overrated.

I'm Syn feeling safest when people and circumstances around her don't change…and feeling insecure when they do.

I'm Tolan struggling to voice his love and appreciation for others, hoping that people will just "get the message" eventually if I hang around them long enough.

I'm Pippa raving at the injustice in the world and thinking I can control it more than I actually can.

I'm Myrah thinking that it's better to be independent and not need anyone because it feels like there's less risk that way.

And Hershel…I'm a lot of Hershel. He might be the most relatable to me because I think I accidently poured too much of myself into him. The way he tries to please everybody, the way he sometimes believes only the worst about himself, and the way he feels like if he doesn't meet everyone's expectations, then he'll lose their respect—and worse—their love.

I wouldn't say any of these flaws are a huge or crippling part of my personality, but they are there in the background for sure. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's ok to have flaws, and I've really realized that on this journey. If you're a writer, or creator of anything, my advice to you would be to not be afraid to give your characters flaws. And even more importantly, don't be afraid of the things that you learn about yourself along the way, either. Because flaws really are what make characters so beautiful…and why we love them so much, right?

Anyways, I really appreciate all of you for taking this journey with me. Lots of people are asking if there is more for the Oniverse, and the honest answer is that I don't know. I guess there's always more to explore, but I'm not sure how much farther I want to take my characters. It may sound weird to say I don't want to dictate the rest of my characters' lives, but that's kinda what it feels like. I want to still leave things open for people's own interpretation instead of taking all of my characters all the way through their lives. So as far as another long story with plot and stuff, I'm not sure. One-offs are more likely to happen, but even then, they will probably occur much more infrequently than any of the HOTO trilogy or Heirs stories. Maddie is going to post a new story that you can follow if you want, and then you can get notifications when we do post every so often. It won't be the uniform couple days a week anymore, though. I hope that you'll still enjoy them, as infrequent as they will probably be. They are going to be from all over the timeline, too. We've gotten some requests already for some scenes, and you can feel free to leave requests through reviews or the tumblr page. I will try to oblige, though I can't promise that I'll be able to write everything asked for. But it never hurts to ask!

Basically, this is a long-winded way to say that the Oniverse will still get some love sometimes, but probably not consistently or extensively. I appreciate you all sticking around and reading this massive collection of everything! Sorry to anyone who wished I would have visited the Ninja more and written more classic Ninjago stuff like I did in HOTO. This world kind of became my sandbox and I enjoyed all the original worldbuilding and character creation so much that I'll admit that by the end, it's not really even a "fanfiction" anymore since it hardly even has anyone from the original cast. But I hope you've all still enjoyed it if you've read it for this long!

You are all amazing 😊 Keep writing, keep creating, and keep making the world a better place!

-Nicki

25


End file.
